Pas Toujours si Simple
by Mounette
Summary: Suite de En toute Simplicité. Les années ont passé. Ioann fait sa rentrée à Poudlard. Mais voilà, six ans après avoir été sorti de son enfer russe, il va comprendre que tout n'est définitivement Pas Toujours si Simple…
1. Répartition

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique et quelques élèves de Serpentard.

Béta : BettyMars

Zarakinel, Caro06 et morganne-bzh merci pour votre fidélité. J'espère que comme précédemment quand vous êtes passé de Simplicité aux OS, vous ferez le chemin des OS à Pas toujours si simple.

Pour ceux qui découvrent cette histoire, sachez que (comme indiqué dans le résumé) il s'agit en fait de la suite d'une de mes précédentes fictions. Aussi je vous conseille de lire en premier « En toute Simplicité » pour ne pas être perdu dès les premiers paragraphes. Il y a ensuite eu une série de 5 OS (Simplement un peu plus) qui ont été posté pour approfondir certaines relations, certains évènements qu'il y avait eu dans Simplicité et sur lesquelles je ne m'étais pas attardée. Si les OS en général sont indépendants et sans conséquences pour la suite, je conseille tout de même de lire le 5ème (Horreur et Damnation) avant la lecture du chapitre d'aujourd'hui. Si la deuxième partie était pour le fun (idée partie d'un délire avec une autre auteure), la première partie sur le chemin de traverse est très importante. Car je m'appuie sur certaines choses pour générer certains évènements qui arriveront dès ce chapitre.

Sinon, je trouve que les résumés Fanfic c'est bien mais il n'y a pas assez de place pour faire un résumé correct. Aussi je vous donne ici celui que j'avais concocté au départ avant de tailler dans le vif pour le faire rentrer dans les cases du site lol :

_Les années ont passé. Ioann fait sa rentrée à Poudlard comme n'importe quel autre élève. Il est maintenant devenu un jeune garçon plus affirmé et plus aventureux, donnant des sueurs froides aux différents adultes de sa famille arrangée. Il a profité de toutes ces douces et agréables années pour apprendre à vivre heureux et surtout à être un petit garçon de son âge. Mais voilà, il n'est pas n'importe qui et il n'étudie pas n'importe où. Six ans après avoir été sorti de son enfer russe, il va comprendre que dans la vie, tout n'est définitivement Pas Toujours si Simple…_

Voilà, sur ce je vous laisse découvrir la vraie répartition de Ioann (l'autre dans l'OS étant un rêve de Severus) et je vous donne rendez-vous dans une semaine. Pour ceux qui me suivent depuis récemment, sachez qu'à moins de force majeur (vacances, noel) je poste un chapitre par semaine les mercredis. Et pour information, j'ai déjà une bonne avance en écriture et en correction (j'ai bien plus d'avance que ce que j'avais prévue d'avoir lors du début de la publication).

J'arrête là mon blabla inutile. J'espère vous retrouver à la fin pour que vous me donniez votre avis et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Répartition.**

_Mardi 1er Septembre 1992._

Severus regarda l'heure une nouvelle fois avant de soupirer. Un ricanement à sa droite l'exaspéra une nouvelle fois. Il était onze heures moins dix et Ioann n'était pas encore revenu. Ils étaient arrivés à la gare de King Cross relativement tard comparé à ce que le professeur avait prévu. Son fils ayant trainé plus qu'à son habitude tant il était content de prendre le train pour revenir à l'école. Ils avaient pris la cheminée pour rejoindre le chemin de traverse avant de finir le chemin en métro comme le leur avait conseillé Albus. Severus se promit que la prochaine fois, il irait au Manoir Malfoy pour accompagner cette famille par portoloin. S'il devait s'approcher une fois de plus de ce transport Moldu, il ferait un malheur ! Il retint de justesse un sourire en pensant à un jeu Moldu auquel il avait joué avec Milo, Henrique et les deux enfants. Directeur, mort dans son bureau, étouffé par bonbons au citron. Il se secoua mentalement. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce genre de choses. Pour l'heure, il avait « perdu » son fils dans la gare Moldue.

En fait à la sortie du métro, Ioann, de part sa petite taille et sa frêle constitution, avait été envoyé au sol par un accrochage involontaire avec un type en roller. Sauf qu'il avait fini sa course dans une flaque d'eau. Aussi à peine arrivé à la gare, il avait récupéré un pantalon propre dans sa valise et avait été se changer dans les toilettes, côté Moldu. Mais le temps commençait à tourner grandement et le train n'allait pas les attendre. A ses côtés, Lucius semblait empli de joie. Oh bien sûr, quand Draco avait émis le souhait de passer côté Moldu pour attendre son petit frère, il avait moins ri. Mais il l'avait tout de même suivi. Pourtant étrangement, Severus le vit regarder sa montre avec exaspération. Draco était en fait parti à la recherche de Ioann peu de temps avant afin de vérifier qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé. Mais aucun des deux n'était revenu. Finalement, en relevant la tête, le blond aperçut la chevelure si reconnaissable de son fils. Il reconnut ensuite à ses côtés la petite silhouette du jeune Snape. Quand le premier le vit, il lui fit les gros yeux, indiquant qu'il serait temps d'accélérer le mouvement. Il le regarda rougir un peu avant d'attraper la main de Ioann pour le faire accélérer.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer que peu de temps avant, la situation l'amusait bien plus. Mais avant que Lucius ne lui réponde, une masse de rouquins ainsi que deux bruns, arrivèrent à leurs côtés. Les Weasley, Black et Potter. Arthur Weasley donna les instructions à chacun de ses enfants pour passer la barrière avant de s'y diriger sans un regard pour les deux hommes. Draco et Ioann arrivèrent à ce moment là. Lucius traversa alors le passage, rejoignant ainsi Narcissa qui attendait nerveusement sur le quai au côté des bagages des enfants. Très rapidement, Percy Weasley arriva sur le quai, suivi par son père et les jumeaux. Ceux-ci partirent en courant, poussant leur chariot en slalomant entre les passants. Ils arrivèrent au train où ils bousculèrent leur ainé s'attirant une réprimande. D'une grimace puérile ils répondirent avant de disparaitre dans le wagon. Il restait moins de cinq minutes avant le départ.

o0o

De l'autre côté de la barrière, Molly venait d'entrainer Ginny avec elle et Sirius alors que Ron et Harry d'un côté et Draco de l'autre se toisaient avec mépris, attendant que l'autre commence les hostilités. Severus avisa l'heure avant d'attraper Ioann par l'épaule.

- Draco, il est temps, dépêche toi, avertit le professeur d'une voix sèche. Allons-y.

Il fit glisser sa main sur la nuque de son fils et le poussa à travers la barrière, Draco sur ses talons.

- Je déteste Snape et je déteste Malfoy, rouspéta Ron.

- Et il a fallu qu'on tombe sur eux avant même d'avoir pris le train, râla Harry en cœur.

- Ouais. Dépêchons nous, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps. Il nous reste à peine une minute. On y va ensemble.

Les deux garçons se mirent à avancer de plus en plus vite vers la barrière. Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus qu'à un mètre, ils coururent quand….shplââAANNGGG…

o0o

Ioann avait réussi à monter dans le train et à attraper sa valise que son père lui tendait juste avant que les portes ne se referment. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de dire au revoir à Lucius et Narcissa mais s'empressa de trouver un compartiment pour leur faire un signe par la fenêtre. Il avait pris le peu de temps qui lui restait pour serrer son père dans ses bras pour le remercier de lui avoir permis de prendre le train comme tout autre étudiant. Draco le suivait d'une démarche plus trainante, il avait une image à tenir après tout. Le Russe entra en trombe dans un compartiment vide, il posa sa valise et ouvrit la vitre. Il s'avança en travers pour faire de grands signes aux deux blonds. Severus, qui n'était pas très loin, lui intima d'une voix agacée de rentrer immédiatement et d'éviter de tomber sur la voie. Les deux Malfoy lui firent un mouvement plus réservé avant de rentrer chez eux.

o0o

- Où sont Ron et Harry ? Les avez- vous vus monter ? Demanda Molly en regardant à travers les vitres du Poudlard Express qui venait de se mettre en branle.

- Ils n'étaient pas devant vous ? Demanda Arthur.

-Non, nous sommes passé en premier, ils nous suivaient, répondit Sirius.

- Ils n'étaient en tout cas pas devant moi, ricana Severus.

- Parce qu'on t'a demandé ton avis peut-être Snape ? Retourne donc à tes chaudrons ça fera de l'air !

- Sirius ! Gronda Molly en mettant ses mains sur les hanches pour le menacer du regard.

- Désolé, Molly, une vieille habitude.

- Tu n'es plus un étudiant Sirius, il serait temps que tu grandisses un peu !

- Autant demander à un troll d'avoir de la grâce. Sur-ce, votre compagnie m'ennuie, et on m'attend à Poudlard, déclara d'une voix froide Severus.

- Il a de la chance d'être à Poudlard, sinon je lui tomberais bien dessus discrètement, ronchonna Sirius en lui fusillant le dos du regard.

- Ça suffit ! Et tu devrais te souvenir ce qu'il a fait pour Harry et toi !

- Faudrait aussi qu'il s'en souvienne un peu. Parce que son comportement de salaud avec Harry est un peu contradiction. Oui oui c'est bon, je dis plus rien ! Abdiqua Sirius en levant ses mains en signe de paix devant une Molly énervée.

- Tu ne le changeras pas. Il a toujours tenu à avoir ce genre d'image. Mais au fond ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre. Bill et Charlie nous l'ont bien souvent dit. Du moins après l'arrivée du jeune Snape à Poudlard, ajouta Arthur.

- En attendant, nous devrions rentrer. Et j'espère que Ron et Harry vont m'envoyer une lettre, ces chenapans n'ont même pas daigné me dire au revoir, s'exclama Molly.

- Si Harry ne le fait pas je lui rappellerais. Après tout, c'était bien gentil à vous de le prendre un mois chez vous le temps de ma mission.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Sirius, ce fut un plaisir pour nous. Et avec Ron, ils s'entendent tellement bien. Cela a même été reposant, Ginny n'a pas babillé incessamment comme elle le fait habituellement, le rassura l'homme roux un peu dégarni.

- Ma pauvre chérie semblait ne pas se remettre d'avoir son idole à la maison. J'espère que sa rentrée va bien se passer. Ce n'est qu'un bébé après tout.

- Evite de lui dire cela, ma chérie, ou tu risques de l'énerver, rigola Arthur. Et ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. Après tout, il y a déjà quatre de ses frères à ses côtés, il ne peut rien lui arriver.

- Tu as raison, je m'en fais sûrement trop. Tu restes manger avec nous Sirius ?

- Non, j'ai juste pris ma matinée de congé pour accompagner Harry. Scrimgeour me ferait la peau si je m'attardais plus. Mais merci de l'invitation.

Après quelques salutations de plus, les trois adultes se séparèrent. Sirius transplana alors que les Weasley gagnaient la partie Moldu pour rejoindre leur voiture. Ils ne savaient pas encore que celle-ci avait disparu, emportant deux élèves de seconde année vers Poudlard.

o0o

Dans le train, Ioann s'était installé sur la banquette et regardait avec joie le paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux. Il était si content de faire sa rentrée comme tous les autres. En effet, le nouveau professeur de DCFM avait visiblement retardé l'avancée des préparatifs de la rentrée. Aussi, une dernière réunion entre professeurs avait lieu le jour même à onze heures. La veille son père lui avait dit qu'étant donné qu'il était déjà à Poudlard, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'ils se rendent à Londres pour prendre le train qui le ramènerait automatiquement à l'école. Ioann avait bien sûr compris mais n'en avait pas moins été déçu. Surtout que Draco lui avait dit que l'arrivée en barque sur le lac était très impressionnante. Et finalement, le matin même son père était venu le réveiller de bonne heure afin qu'il se prépare à prendre le train. Il sourit comme un idiot en pensant que son père allait arriver en retard à son travail à cause de lui. Un soupir lui fit tourner la tête. En face de lui, Draco avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le regardait de façon exaspérée.

- Tu as l'air d'un idiot à sourire ainsi au paysage tout en étant scotché à cette vitre pas très propre.

- Et toi t'as l'air d'un idiot tout court avec tes cheveux gominés et ton air à la Lucius. Tu l'imites même pas bien ton père !

- Hey je te permets pas Moustique !

- J'suis pas un Moustique !

Ioan gonfla sa poitrine afin de montrer qu'il n'était pas si petit que ça avant de se jeter sur son grand frère pour une séance de chatouilles improvisée. Dix minutes après, ils étaient allongé par terre, le souffle court, les cheveux en bataille et les joues plus rouges qu'une tomate.

- On pourra pas faire ça souvent à Poudlard, annonça Draco.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis un Malfoy, et que j'ai une image à tenir !

- Et alors ? T'as bien le droit de jouer avec moi non ?

- Oui mais pas en public. Et puis faut pas que les Gryffondors puissent se moquer, papa ne serait pas content.

- C'est nul. J'ai jamais compris pourquoi il y avait la guerre entre les maisons. C'est nul en fait. Parce que regarde, Charlie et Bill, ils sont gentils avec moi même si je suis le fils du directeur de Serpentard. Et puis ta cousine elle est super et pourtant c'est une Poufsouffle. Et Mamie est une Gryffondor et pourtant elle aime bien papa, moi, Tatie Cissa et toi. Même ton père elle l'aime bien aussi. Alors ça veut rien dire ce que tu dis.

- Oui mais c'est pas pareil. Eux c'est des adultes. Nous on est pas pareil.

- Oui ben c'est nul quand même. En plus t'as souvent dit que j'irais sûrement à Serdaigle, alors tu vas faire quoi ? Faire la guerre avec moi devant les autres et jouer quand on est ensemble ?

- Non mais c'est pas pareil. Toi t'es mon petit frère, et puis Serdaigle c'est une maison très bien.

- Ouais ben quand même.

Ioann se releva un peu vexé et alla s'asseoir sur sa banquette, la tête posée sur la vitre, les yeux dans le vide. Draco soupira en se relevant aussi. Son petit frère ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas faire comme à la maison. Il avait une image à donner devant les autres et ce n'était pas celle d'un enfant chahutant avec son frère. Il s'assit donc en face de lui et se recoiffa avec attention juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur Crabbe et Goyle suivis de Parkinson. Tous trois prirent place dans le compartiment alors que la fille regardait Ioann de façon un peu méprisante. Elle fut rapidement reprise par Draco qui lui intima ne garder sa hargne pour quelqu'un d'autre. Rougissant légèrement, elle bredouilla quelques excuses.

- Je suis Pansy Parkinson, la meilleure amie de Draco, et toi t'es qui ?

- Pff, moi je suis Ioann Snape et tu m'as déjà vu à Poudlard quand je prenais mes repas avec papa, la snoba Ioann qui se dit que finalement, personne ne semblait se rendre compte de sa présence.

- Oh, oui c'est vrai, maintenant que tu le dis. Tu es le fils du professeur Snape. Mais tu fais quoi là ? T'es trop petit pour venir à Poudlard.

- J'ai onze ans ! Et je ne suis pas petit !

- Il n'est pas grand c'est tout. C'est bien ça Io ?

- Tais-toi Dray, c'est pas drôle, bouda Ioann qui commençait déjà à en avoir marre de ce voyage. J'aurai mieux fait d'écouter papa et d'attendre à Poudlard.

Vexé, il finit par sortir du compartiment d'un pas raide. Pourquoi tout le monde lui rappelait qu'il n'était pas grand ? Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il n'avait pas grandi comme il faut. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il avait été maltraité et que son physique en avait pâti. Et lui qui pensait que Draco serait là pour le soutenir, voilà qu'il en rajoutait une couche. Dans le couloir, perdu dans ses pensées, il se heurta à un garçon et s'empêcha de tomber au sol en se retenant à la main qui l'avait rattrapé. Il se redressa complètement, arrangea ses vêtements et releva la tête sur le garçon un peu rond qui lui faisait face.

- Excuse moi, je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

- C'est pas grave. T'es nouveau ? Pourtant j'ai l'impression de te connaitre.

- J'suis le fils du professeur Snape, râla Ioann en soupirant.

- J'aurais du m'en souvenir, tu lui ressembles beaucoup. Moi c'est Neville Londubat. Tu rentres à Poudlard cette année ?

- Oui, je sais, je suis petit, mais j'ai onze ans !

- Oh non, je disais pas ça pour ça. Je suis juste surpris, j'avais pas fait attention à toi avant. Ton père me fait assez peur, donc je l'évite au maximum. Du coup, et bien …

- C'est pas grave. De toute façon, je suis à Poudlard depuis six ans et pourtant il y a certains qui entrent en quatrième année qui ne me remettent toujours pas. T'es un Gryffondor c'est ça ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ? Demanda Neville un peu suspicieux.

- Parce que tu dis avoir peur de mon père. Je sais qu'il s'amuse à effrayer les élèves, les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffle de préférence. C'est pour ça, j'avais une chance sur deux. Moi j'ai rien contre les autres maisons. Je trouve ça nul que tout le monde se chamaille comme ça.

- C'est ce que tu dis maintenant, mais tu vas finir à Serpentard avec ton père et après tu deviendras comme eux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est comment ça que ça se passe.

- Ben c'est pas vrai. Moi je connais déjà des Gryffondors et des Poufsouffles et je les aime bien et eux aussi.

- Tu connais qui ?

- Bill et Charlie Weasley et aussi Dora Tonks qui était la copine de Charlie et aussi Minerva McGonagall et Albus aussi… mais lui je l'aime moins, quand ses yeux brillent il me fait peur car il a toujours des idées idiotes.

- Woaw ! Tu connais Dumbledore ? Et les frères de Ron ? Il nous a rien dit. Et tu connais le Professeur McGonagall ? Elle est toujours aussi sévère ?

- Oui. Elle aime bien fâcher papa aussi. Mais elle est aussi très gentille, enfin avec moi.

- Tu es aussi ami avec Draco Malfoy je crois. Maintenant je me souviens vous avoir vu ensemble des fois l'an dernier.

- C'est mon grand frère. Enfin pas en vrai mais c'est tout comme. Depuis que papa m'a … enfin depuis mon anniversaire quand j'avais cinq ans, il m'a promis de toujours me protéger. Et depuis c'est devenu mon frère.

- Il est méprisant, froid, couard et désagréable.

- Pas avec moi. Mais il veut se donner des airs comme son père. Sauf que ça marche pas aussi bien, ricana Ioann.

- Si tu le dis, bougonna Neville. Bon, faut que j'y aille, je cherche Seamus Finnigan, un copain. Je suis content de t'avoir rencontré.

- Moi aussi. A plus tard.

Ioann continua sa route un peu plus content qu'avant cette rencontre. Draco désapprouverait sûrement. Surtout qu'il lui avait déjà parlé de Neville dans des termes pas très glorieux. Mais tant pis, c'était le premier élève qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui le traitait bien. Et ça c'était important pour lui. Il croisa ensuite le chariot de friandises et acheta avec avidité un petit stock de chocogrenouilles. Il raffolait de cette gourmandise. Puis il reprit sa route à travers les compartiments avant de s'asseoir en bout de train afin de déguster son butin tout en regardant le paysage par la porte verrouillée. Il n'aimait pas être seul. Il en avait horreur car cela lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Mais là, il n'avait pas envie de retourner avec Draco et ses camarades. Il ne voulait pas être humilié une fois de plus.

- Tiens, mais qu'avons-nous là ? Oh mais bien sûr, c'est le microbe qui a failli m'attirer des ennuis.

Ioann releva la tête et avala difficilement son chocolat. Devant lui se tenait une armoire à glace avec qui il avait déjà eu un accrochage la veille sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il se mit aussitôt debout pour ne pas être en position trop défavorable.

- Alors dis moi, ton papa n'est pas là pour te défendre aujourd'hui. Comme c'est dommage. Dire que je pourrais t'écraser comme une mouche d'un seul coup de main.

- Tu as promis de me défendre.

- Oui, mais pas de moi.

- Si tu me fais mal, tu seras puni.

- Sauf si personne ne le sais.

- Moi je saurais.

- Mais tu ne diras rien… parce que sinon ça pourrait être bien pire, chuchota son agresseur dans son oreille en se baissant. Tu as de la chance, il y a trop de monde dans ce train. Mais je pense que tu vas devenir un gentil garçon dans les jours à venir. Tu feras tout ce que je te demanderai ou je dirai à tout le monde que tu n'es qu'un bébé pleurnichard qui a besoin de se cacher derrière les robes de son père. Tout le monde se moquera de toi et tu n'auras plus aucun ami après cela. Et tu seras tout seul.

Ioann frissonna faisant rire Warrington. Le Serpentard fit demi-tour en lui lançant un regard mauvais. Quand il fut à nouveau seul, il renifla doucement, ravalant ses larmes. Il ne voulait pas finir seul sans ami. Il se rassit en rangeant ses chocogrenouilles dans sa poche, toute gourmandise l'ayant quitté. Son année ne commençait décidément pas de la meilleure façon. Il regrettait franchement de ne pas avoir écouté son père et de ne pas être resté à Poudlard pour la journée. Quand ses fesses lui firent mal de rester assis sur le sol du couloir, il se décida à rejoindre Draco. Mais en entrant dans le compartiment, il remarqua qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de monde qu'à son départ et qu'il n'y avait plus de place pour lui. Il soupira doucement et fit demi-tour. Mais il n'alla pas très loin car il fut rattrapé par une main pâle sur son bras. Il se retourna et tomba dans les yeux gris de son frère. Celui-ci se retourna vers les autres.

- Vous tous, voici Ioann Snape, c'est le fils de notre directeur de Maison et c'est celui que je considère comme mon petit frère. Alors à la moindre réflexion contre lui, vous en subirez les conséquences. Maintenant serrez-vous, il était dans ce compartiment bien avant vous.

Sa voix avait claqué froidement et Ioann se dit que finalement, il n'était pas si loin que ça de l'image que montrait son père. Le blond se rassit à sa place alors qu'une fille se leva de la banquette en face.

- Salut, moi c'est Daphné Greengrass, je suis dans la même année que Draco. Là c'est Millicent Bulstrode, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle. Tiens, prends ma place. Millie tu viens, on va voir où se cache Tracey.

- J'arrive. Tu viens avec nous Pansy ?

- D'accord, j'arrive, soupira la jeune fille.

- A plus tard les garçons !

Ioann s'installa et gigota sous le regard perçant de Blaise. Il n'aimait pas être dévisagé. D'ailleurs Draco dut s'en rendre compte car il balança une claque sur l'arrière du crane du noir en le fusillant du regard. Une petite confrontation commença entre les deux avant que Blaise lève les yeux au ciel.

- C'est bon Draco, je vais pas le manger non plus.

- Alors arrête de le fixer.

- T'es sacrément protecteur envers lui, dis donc

- C'est mon petit frère, je l'ai déjà dit, et je châtierais tous ceux qui le mettent mal à l'aise ou qui lui feront du mal. C'est clair ? Avertit le blond d'un air très sérieux.

- Très, c'est bon, t'énerves pas non plus. Mais je sens que ça va être marrant cette année, surtout si les Gryffondors sont de la partie. Faudra que je pense à m'acheter du popcorn pour grignoter en regardant tout ça.

- C'est bon le popcorn ? Demanda Vincent.

- Pas autant que la barde à papa mais c'est pas mauvais, intervint Ioann pour la première fois.

- Quoi ? Tu manges la barbe à ton père ? S'horrifia Grégory. Mais c'est dégueulasse !

- Mais non, c'est un truc Moldu tout plein de sucre qui fond sur la langue, c'est super bon !

- Tu me feras goûter ?

- Et voilà Ioann, tu viens de te faire deux amis en une minute et une barbe à papa. Félicitation, rigola Blaise que l'estomac sans fin de Crabbe et Goyle faisait toujours rire.

Ces deux ci rougirent légèrement en marmonnant qu'ils n'y pouvaient rien s'ils aimaient bien manger. La fin du voyage se passa agréablement. Le petit Russe ressortit ses chocogrenouilles qu'il partagea avec ses camarades. Puis ils enfilèrent leurs robes et chapeaux de sorcier avant de sortir sur le quai. Draco le poussa un peu dans la direction de Hagrid pour qu'il rejoigne les barques, avant de lui lancer un « à tout à l'heure ». Après avoir pris une grande respiration, le plus jeune se dirigea vers le géant. Après tout, s'il avait tenu à prendre le train c'était aussi pour ça. Mais maintenant qu'il se retrouvait au milieu des nouveaux élèves qu'il ne connaissait pas, il n'était pas très rassuré. Il fit un petit sourire au garde chasse qui lui en rendit un plus grand. L'avantage d'être le fils d'un professeur était de connaitre et d'être connu du personnel de l'école. Il monta dans l'une des barques. Il remarqua une rousse prendre place dans l'esquif à côté du sien. Il reconnut les traits de la famille Weasley. Elle devait être Ginny, la petite sœur de Bill et Charlie. Après tout, ils lui avaient souvent dit qu'elle avait son âge.

Il soupira un peu en pensant qu'il aurait aimé être étudiant avec ses anciens gardiens. Percy était tellement ennuyeux qu'il ne le connaissait même pas. Quant aux autres, il avait entendu parler des frasques de jumeaux. Après tout, qui dans le personnel ne parlait pas un jour ou l'autre de Fred et George et de leur imagination débordante. Mais étrangement, il n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de les connaitre. A l'époque, Charlie et Tonks étaient encore là et cela lui suffisait. L'an passé, avait vu arriver un autre Weasley avec Ron. Mais l'animosité entre Draco et lui avait fait qu'il n'avait pas osé le rencontrer. Et leur première vraie confrontation juste avant leur arrivée sur la voie 9 ¾ le confirmait dans son opinion.

Mais ses pensées furent coupées lorsque la silhouette sombre, illuminée de toute part, du château s'imposa à son regard. Il le regarda avec de grands yeux, la bouche ouverte et un air que son oncle Lucius aurait définitivement désigné comme stupide. Mais ça lui était égal. Cela faisait six ans qu'il côtoyait Poudlard, et pourtant c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait comme ça. Et cette vision effaça tous ses doutes. Rien de ce qu'il s'était passé dans le train ne pouvait entacher son émerveillement. Les chaloupes accostèrent soudainement, et il manqua de tomber à l'eau tellement il était penché en avant. Puis il suivit le flot d'élèves jusqu'à la porte du château où Minerva les attendait. Elle les entraina dans une petite salle proche de la Grande Salle afin de les faire patienter quelques instants. Des murmures circulaient comme quoi Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley n'étaient pas dans le train. Mais comme il les avait croisés juste avant de monter dans le train, il ne s'en intéressa pas plus. Une blonde s'approcha de lui et le regarda avec de grands yeux rêveurs qui le fixaient sans le voir.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Luna Lovegood. Tu sais que tu as des Joncheruines qui tournent autour de toi, tu devrais faire attention qu'elles ne t'embrouillent pas le cerveau.

- Euh, merci, mais c'est quoi ?

- Des bêtes invisibles, mais moi je les vois. Oh, ils ouvrent la porte, il faut y aller.

Ioann la regarda un peu abasourdi. Il savait que dans le monde magique il y avait des choses bizarres qui arrivaient mais là il ne s'attendait pas à ce que dès son premier jour en tant qu'élève, une de ses camarades lui embrouille son cerveau. Et pour ça il était sûr que les Joncheruines n'y étaient pour rien. En entrant dans la Grande Salle, il se sentit intimidé d'être là, au milieu d'un groupe d'élèves au centre de l'attention générale. Il jeta un œil vers la table des Serpentards et sourit doucement à Draco. Celui-ci lui répondit d'un hochement de tête à peine perceptible. Du côté de chez les Gryffondors, il remarqua qu'il y avait bien deux absents. Visiblement, les rumeurs étaient vraies. Il se demanda comment ils avaient pu rater le Poudlard Express alors que lui avait réussi à le prendre malgré qu'il se soit éternisé avec son père. Même Tonks n'avait jamais raté le train. Il sourit à l'évocation de sa maladresse et son étourderie légendaire. Mais très vite il revint au présent.

Le choixpeau chanta sa chanson avant que Minerva ne commence la répartition. Ioann regarda son père pour se rassurer. Il fronça le nez et les yeux en posant son regard sur le nouveau professeur blond. Il l'avait croisé dans les couloirs quelques jours plus tôt et il avait décidé de l'éviter le plus possible. Puis il resta perplexe devant le siège vide de Filius Flitwick. Jamais le petit professeur n'avait loupé une répartition. Et le matin même il avait déjeuné dans la Grande Salle comme tous les jours. Il jeta un œil à la fille blonde, Luna, qui venait d'être répartie à Serdaigle. Il haussa le sourcil à cette constatation. Il retint un sourire en ce demandant si le Choixpeau n'était pas lui aussi, infecté de Joncheruines. Tel un métronome, Minerva continuait son appel, d'une voix stricte et régulière jusqu'à arriver à lui.

- Snape Ioann.

Le silence fut de mise. Tous les anciens et les professeurs attendaient de voir cette répartition. Ioann rougit sous les regards et s'avança timidement. McGonagall, malgré son air sévère, lui fit un petit clin d'œil pour le détendre. Il s'installa sur le tabouret puis le vieux chapeau effiloché et rapiécé fut déposé sur sa tête. Celui-ci s'anima d'un grognement.

- Humm, un choix peu évident. Je vois beaucoup de courage en toi. Mais également une grande loyauté. Ton intelligence est particulièrement intéressante. Et tu connais déjà la ruse depuis longtemps. Tu pourrais trouver ta place dans chacune de nos quatre maisons. Où vais-je donc te mettre ?

- Si tu veux je peux te faire des propositions, mais alors dépêche-toi !

- Oui, tu as l'âme d'un serpent. Ce qui aurait été étonnant autrement. Mais tu aimes aussi beaucoup apprendre. Ton cas n'est pas simple mon garçon.

Alors que l'entretient privé se prolongeait, Severus était à deux doigts de perdre patience. Qu'est-ce qui prenait autant de temps ? Il savait très bien que son fils était très intelligent. Après tout, il était son père, il n'allait pas dire le contraire. Mais aussi très courageux, loyal et il avait mainte fois prouvé sa ruse. Mais son rêve de la nuit était bien trop présent. Il sentit son visage perdre le peu de couleur qu'il possédait. Oh non, pas Gryffondor, Merlin pas Gryffondor ! Mais il revint à la réalité quand le choixpeau éleva la voix.

- Je n'ai plus aucun doute. Et ce sera SERPENTARD !

Un soulagement intense s'abattit sur Severus. Son bébé était lui aussi un Serpentard. Il le regarda se retourner vers lui avec un sourire content. Il lui fit un petit signe de la tête pour lui montrer qu'il était ravi de ce choix. A sa droite un soupir l'attira. Poppy lui fit un petit sourire malicieux en lui disant qu'ils n'avaient pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs maintenant. Il roula des yeux sans répondre. De toute façon, il était bien trop content de ne pas être plus doué que Trelawney au niveau rêve prémonitoire pour se soucier d'autre chose.

o0o

Ioann descendit du tabouret et se dirigea vers sa table pour prendre place entre Draco et Vincent. Il se tourna avec un air très fier et hautain vers son grand frère. Millicent, assise en face de lui, lâcha une petite exclamation de surprise en lui disant qu'ainsi il ressemblait follement à son père. Chose à laquelle un blondinet rétorqua qu'il était tout de même plus près de faire rire que de faire peur avec un tel regard. Alors que Ioann lui tirait la langue, Ginny Weasley arriva aux côtés de ses frères sous l'acclamation de ses camarades. Puis Minerva ramassa le choixpeau et le tabouret avant qu'Albus ne prononce quelques mots sans queue ni tête. Les plats apparurent sur la table et la salle s'emplit de son brouhaha habituel. Mais étrangement, Minerva et Albus disparurent de la Grande Salle, alors que son père avait orné son visage d'un sourire sarcastique.

A la table des rouge et or, la rumeur comme quoi Harry et Ron seraient arrivés en voiture volante commençait à se répandre comme une trainée de poudre. Draco ajouta à cela une réplique sur St Potter et sa manie de toujours vouloir se faire remarquer. Ioann roula des yeux. Il ne connaissait pas plus que cela le Survivant, mais entre les Malfoy et son père, il en avait entendu de toutes les couleurs sur lui. Il allait se resservir de pâté en croute quand il remarqua que le plat contenant la dernière part était entre les mains de Grégory. Il le regarda avec dépit. Pas qu'il mourrait de faim, oh non, ça faisait bien longtemps maintenant qu'il pouvait manger à sa faim, mais c'était râlant de voir la dernière part du plat désiré disparaitre sous son nez. Mais visiblement Merlin et Salazar étaient de son côté car Goyle avait remarqué son regard et lui tendit finalement le plat. Ioann l'attrapa avec délice en remerciant son ami sous l'exaspération de Draco. Si Vincent et Grégory prenaient son frère sous leurs ailes et qu'ils l'entrainaient dans leur petite communauté tournée vers la nourriture, ça n'allait pas aller !

Après le retour de tous les professeurs à la table professorale, le diner prit fin et Albus entama son discours annuel. Puis les préfets des quatre maisons entrainèrent leurs élèves dans leurs Salles Communes. Ioann connaissait déjà le chemin. A vrai dire, il connaissait bien le château pour y avoir crapahuté pendant des heures en échappant à la surveillance de son père ou de n'importe lequel de ses gardiens. Il avait même trouvé un petit nombre de raccourcis quand il s'agissait d'échapper à une attaque de Peeves. Il reconnut rapidement le mur nu et humide de l'entrée de la Salle Commune de Serpentard. Le préfet donna le mot de passe et une porte de pierre dissimulée dans le mur s'ouvrit. Il découvrit alors pour la première fois ce qui serait sa maison pour quelques mois. Bien qu'il considérait déjà le château en entier comme chez lui. La salle était une longue pièce dont les murs et le plafond étaient faits de pierre brute. Des lampes de couleur verte étaient suspendues avec des chaines. La cheminée était savamment ouvragée tout comme les fauteuils et canapés. Alors que les élèves plus anciens prenaient place dans la pièce, les préfets indiquèrent aux nouveaux l'emplacement des dortoirs et leur ordonnèrent d'y aller s'installer en attendant la visite de leur directeur de Maison. Celui-ci devait, comme tous les ans, venir expliquer les choses aux plus jeunes et rappeler les règles aux anciens.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les escaliers, Ioann tomba sur le regard de Warrington. Regard qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Il était pourtant de la même maison et de surcroit, le fils de leur directeur de Maison… cela aurait dû le protéger des élèves de Serpentard, non ? Il accéléra le pas pour se retrouver dans la sécurité de son dortoir. Il y découvrit cinq lits à baldaquin aux teintures d'un vert profond. Sur un mur de la pièce, une sorte de fenêtre magique était installée. Immédiatement, Ioann prit possession du lit à proximité. Il avait toujours des problèmes avec le noir. Déjà que la Salle Commune était sombre, si en plus il s'éloignait de la seule source de lumière de la chambre, il allait devenir claustrophobe. Il regretta presque de ne pas avoir été envoyé à Serdaigle. Eux au moins n'avaient pas leurs quartiers sous un lac. Mais pensant à Draco et à son père, il retrouva son assurance. Ses camarades de chambre avaient bien compris qu'il n'était pas un élève comme les autres et que s'ils ne voulaient pas se mettre leur directeur à dos, ils devraient filer droit, aussi aucun ne s'opposa à ce qu'il ait le lit près de la fenêtre.

Plus tard, après le discours de Severus et après avoir parlé longuement avec Draco du déroulement des jours à venir, Ioann regagna son dortoir et s'installa dans son lit. Il se sentit stupide mais étrangement, son dragon en peluche lui manquait atrocement en ce premier soir. Il aurait été rassuré de l'avoir même si cela lui avait attiré des moqueries. Il finit par se rouler en boule, le visage du côté de la fenêtre qui diffusait une faible lumière verte. Il somnola, légèrement anxieux de sa première journée. Un instant il se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il écrive à Milo et Henrique ainsi qu'à Bill et Charlie pour leur dire dans quelle maison il avait été réparti. Mais cette idée ne resta pas longtemps car déjà, il s'endormait profondément.


	2. Mélancolie

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen et Connors.

Béta : BettyMars

Alors tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier très fort Patmol25 (« Le monde d'Aleksandre Snape ») pour la grande publicité qu'elle m'a faite dans son dernier chapitre de sa fiction. Quand je lui avais demandé un petit mot sur l'arrivée de cette suite, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle en face autant. Alors ma chère Mél, (encore) merci beaucoup pour tout ça.

Zarakinel, Je suis ravie de te retrouver ici et sache Warrington va encore faire bien des siennes avant que Severus ne s'occupe de sont cas.

Morgane-bzh, je sais, j'ai été gentille et j'avoue qu'à l'origine j'avais prévue d'envoyer Ioann à Poufsouffle. Mais voilà, après réflexion, il se trouve que ça m'arrange mieux qu'il soit à Serpentard… Mais bon, Severus va quand même s'arracher les cheveux lol

Jayce, je te remercie pour tes compliments et je te remercie d'avoir pris la peine de reviewer ). J'espère que je ne te ferais pas autant pleure avec cette suite et surtout que tu trouveras ce nouveau tome à la hauteur du premier.

Bon, moi qui stressée comme une malade de savoir si cette suite plairait, je suis rassurée que pour l'instant en tout cas, le premier chapitre est à la hauteur. Warrington aussi semble avoir fait l'unanimité, tout le monde veut le voir se prendre un Severus dans la figure^^. Patience mes amis, patience. Pour l'instant on va faire la connaissance de quelques nouveaux personnages avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet… car mine de rien, cette première année de Ioann, sera très mouvementée…

Je ne vous en dis pas plus. Passez une bonne semaine (de bonnes vacances pour ceux qui en ont) et à mercredi prochain pour le chapitre 3.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Mélancolie.**

_Mercredi 2 Septembre 1992._

Ioann se réveilla de bonne heure. C'était sa première journée de cours et il était à la fois pressé et stressé. Il s'assit sur son lit en bâillant et en s'étirant. Il se gratta l'oreille en regardant le dortoir. Cela lui faisait bizarre d'être là. A part les fois où il dormait chez oncle Milo ou chez Oncle Lucius, il n'avait jamais dormi ailleurs que dans sa chambre à proximité de son père. Oh bien sûr, Severus n'était pas très loin, car ses appartements étaient quelque part pas très loin dans les cachots. Mais ce n'était pas pareil. Il se leva, attrapa rapidement des affaires propres et se précipita dans la salle de bain. Il n'était pas spécialement pudique mais seulement avec sa famille. Les adultes ne se rappelaient sûrement plus le nombre de fois où l'un d'eux les avait surpris, Draco et lui, les fesses à l'air. Mais avec des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, Ioann était d'une pudeur extrême.

Il prit rapidement sa douche se demandant comment allait se passer sa première journée. Puis il se rappela qu'il devait écrire à ses oncles pour leur dire qu'il était bien dans la maison de son papa. Il sourit en pensant qu'il était un Serpentard. Il avait si souvent eu peur de décevoir son père qu'il était très fier de sa répartition. Il finit de se sécher en s'essuyant énergiquement les cheveux. Puis il s'habilla consciencieusement avant de regagner son dortoir. Alors qu'il avançait dans le couloir, il échappa son pyjama sur lequel il trébucha avant de se retrouver allongé face contre le sol. Il grommela dans sa barbe inexistante en se comparant à Tonks et sa maladresse légendaire. Il râlait toujours en se relevant et en ramassant ses affaires éparpillées quand un ricanement le fit sursauter et échapper ses affaires une nouvelle fois. Il se retourna pour se retrouver face à un garçon plus grand et plus âgé que lui.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Mais je n'ai pas pu résister. Avec cette coiffure, on dirait presque le reflet de Potter. En plus petit bien sûr.

- J'suis pas petit, ronchonna Ioann en aplatissant ses cheveux au mieux avec le plat de ses mains.

- C'est vrai que t'es vachement grand quand même. Comment ne pas s'en rendre compte.

- Arrête de te moquer !

- Désolé Snape, mais ce regard noir marche mieux quand c'est ton père qui le lance.

- Ouais ben, tu me fais peur, tu m'insultes et je sais même pas qui t'es. Si c'est ça la maison Serpentard, ben c'est nul !

Vexé, il se pencha pour ramasser ses affaires avant de reprendre sa route en relevant le nez fièrement sous le rire de l'autre.

- Adrian Pucey, quatrième année. Ravi de te rencontrer.

- Ben pas moi.

Ioann claqua la porte de son dortoir, s'attirant le regard de ses camarades de chambres. Heureusement qu'ils étaient tous déjà réveillés mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de rougir grandement sous tant d'attention. Il se précipita près de son lit pour ranger son pyjama sous son oreiller et ses affaires de toilette dans son armoire. Lui qui n'aimait pas spécialement attirer l'attention, il était servi. Surtout qu'il sentait bien les regards de ses camarades de dortoir qui le fixaient toujours. Il finit par attraper sa cape en soupirant d'énervement avant de quitter la pièce pour rejoindre la Grande Salle. La journée ne commençait pas si bien que ça. Il venait juste de sortir de la Salle Commune quand il entendit des pas précipités derrière lui. Il se retourna pour voir deux jeunes Serpentard courir à sa suite. Ils s'arrêtèrent à sa hauteur en reprenant leur souffle.

- Salut. Je suis Elidjah Daniels, je suis en première année.

- Et moi c'est Connors Hayes, première année aussi.

- Ioann Snape. Pas besoin de vous dire que je suis aussi en première vu qu'on est dans le même dortoir.

- T'énerve pas. C'est juste qu'on a cru comprendre hier soir que tu étais le fils de notre directeur de Maison et que tu connaissais déjà le château. Alors on se demandait si tu voulais bien nous aider à nous repérer.

- Désolé. Je suis un peu stressé en ce moment, ce n'est pas si facile d'être le fils d'un professeur et en plus, je suis pas très grand donc tout le monde se moque de moi. Mais suivez moi, on va aller déjeuner.

- Merci. C'est super grand ici. Et c'est très … très… enfin moi je n'ai pas l'habitude de tout ça, indiqua Connors en montrant de la main tout ce qui les entourait.

- Quoi ? La magie ? Tu ne connaissais pas ? Demanda Elidjah.

- Non, je suis un né de Moldus.

- Mais t'as été mis à Serpentard ? Je croyais que c'était juste les Sang-Purs !

- Non, pas du tout. Papa est un sang mêlé et il était à Serpentard à notre âge. Et je sais qu'en cinquième année il y a aussi une née de Moldue. Ça avait fait du bruit à l'époque mais papa avait réglé le problème rapidement. Et puis maman était aussi une née de Moldus. Et pourtant je suis aussi à Serpentard.

- En tout cas, vaut mieux que tu sois discret, Connors, il y a des gens qui risquent de t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs sinon, conseilla Elidjah.

- Ok, merci du conseil. Oh regardez le plafond ! On dirait qu'il n'y en a pas et que le soleil brille directement dans la Grande Salle.

- C'est beau hein ? C'est un plafond ensorcelé. Il varie en fonction du temps principalement.

-J e vous laisse, je vais avec Draco, on se retrouve en cours, annonça Ioann en s'éloignant d'eux.

Les deux première année prirent place à la table alors que le jeune Snape s'avançait vers son frère et son groupe d'amis. Il s'assit entre Grégory et Vincent avant de se traiter d'imbécile. Il avait vu la veille que les deux garçons étaient de gros mangeurs et lui s'était installé entre eux au risque de ne pas manger à sa faim. Mais visiblement, Crabbe et Goyle semblaient l'avoir adopté et se chargeaient de vérifier qu'il avalait bien un petit déjeuner complet et suffisamment copieux pour tenir jusqu'au repas de midi. En face de lui, Daphné et une autre fille brune à qui il n'avait pas été présenté, parlaient avec animation autour du dernier numéro de Sorcière Hebdo tout en lançant des coups d'œil extasiés au nouveau professeur. Blaise soupira en leur disant qu'elles n'étaient que des idiotes sans cervelle. Avant d'ajouter en ricanant qu'elles faisaient concurrence aux Gryffondors. Le noir ne dut de garder ses doigts intacts qu'à ses formidable réflexes qui lui avaient permis d'enlever sa main de sous le couteau de la brune inconnue. Draco se moqua de lui entrainant d'autres Serpentard dans son sarcasme. Ioann les regardaient évoluer, les uns avec les autres. Il ne se sentait pas réellement à sa place, même s'il avait été relativement bien accepté. Eux se connaissaient et se côtoyaient depuis un an. Lui ne connaissait que Draco.

Un chahut se fit entendre alors qu'une troupe de Gryffondors entrait dans la salle. Au milieu, Ioann reconnut la chevelure rousse des Weasley. Il en compta trois, peut-être même quatre. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur une tête échevelée. Harry Potter. Un noir à ses côtés venait visiblement de raconter une blague car il éclata de rire avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux qu'il ébouriffa un peu plus. Tous s'installèrent à leur place et Ioann se pencha à nouveau sur son déjeuner, en écarquillant les yeux devant la quantité de nourriture que Vincent et Grégory lui avait mis devant le nez. Il avait certes un appétit normal pour un enfant de son âge depuis quelques années, mais là c'était peut-être un peu trop. Avec un soupir, il regarda vers la table des professeurs et vit Poppy l'inciter à manger. Il grimaça avant de manquer de pouffer de rire alors qu'il voyait son père et Filius faire un concours de celui qui résisterait le plus longtemps avant d'étriper le professeur Lockhart pris dans son délire mégalomane. Il n'y avait pas à dire, mais ça en était presque effrayant … pour quelqu'un qui ne connaissait ni l'un ni l'autre.

Avec bonne humeur, Ioann avala rapidement un nouveau verre de jus de citrouille quand un fort bruissement se fit entendre au dessus de leur tête. Il regarda en l'air pour voir chouettes et hiboux s'engouffrer dans la Grande Salle. Il se rappela qu'il devait aussi écrire quelques lettres et se promit de le faire avant la fin de la journée. Des exclamations attirèrent son attention et il remarqua que Ron avait devant lui une lettre rouge.

- Ma grand-mère m'en a envoyé une un jour, je l'ai pas ouverte et ça a été horrible, grimaça Neville.

Le teint pâle et les oreilles rouges, le rouquin ouvrit la lettre. Un petit coup de pied sur son tibia fit sursauter Ioann, il regarda avec étonnement le responsable et vit Blaise lui indiquer de se boucher les oreilles. Etonné, il remarqua tout de même que plusieurs personnes étaient en train d'en faire de même. Alors suivant le mouvement il mit ses mains sur ses oreilles. Et grand bien lui prit. Une seconde après une voix, forte, tonitruante et impressionnante hurlait un « Ronald Weasley ! ». Le jeune Snape se rappela ce que Bill et Charlie disaient des colères de leur mère. Etrangement, il n'avait plus aucun mal à les imaginer. Quand la beuglante tomba en cendre sur la table, un silence de mort régnait dans la salle. Puis des ricanements s'élevèrent autour de lui. Il entendit facilement Draco imiter la voix de Molly pour se moquer du Gryffondor. Mais il fut coupé par le regard noir de Severus qui venait d'arriver à leur hauteur pour leur donner leurs emplois du temps. Ioann sourit à son père et reçu un micro sourire en retour. Il savait que jamais il n'aurait droit à plus quand Severus était en mode professeur ou directeur de Maison. Mais cela lui suffit pour partir d'un bon pied dans cette première journée. Du moins ce fut se qu'il crut, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne découvre qu'en première heure il avait Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il soupira en rangeant le parchemin dans sa poche. Puis il avala le dernier toast que son estomac voulu bien accepter avant de se lever pour aller chercher ses affaires pour cette première journée. Il s'arrêta à la hauteur de Connors et d'Elidjah pour leur demander s'ils voulaient venir avec lui dans leur dortoir. Les deux garçons acceptèrent avec plaisir.

o0o

Severus regarda son fils sortir de la Grande Salle avec deux autres garçons. Visiblement Ioann avait déjà lié connaissance avec certains de ses camarades de dortoir. Le professeur soupira de soulagement. L'enfant n'aimait pas être seul. Il avait d'ailleurs toujours peur d'être complètement seul. Mais il ne s'approchait pas non plus des autres. Il n'était plus aussi anxieux devant les regards fixés sur lui. Il avait, après tout, grandi dans une école, il s'était donc habitué à être entouré d'élèves. Mais jamais il ne s'était fait d'autres amis que les ainés Weasley et la jeune Tonks. Severus ne savait pas trop comment il devait prendre le fait qu'il se soit finalement fait deux amis aussi rapidement, mais il était sûr d'une chose, cela ne pouvait pas être mauvais. Après avoir échangé deux mots avec Minerva, il sortit de la Grande Salle en même temps que Poppy.

- Il est finalement regrettable que Messieurs Crabbe et Goyle n'aient pas été élèves plus tôt, dit-elle.

- Pourquoi donc ? A part bien sûr qu'ils seraient peut-être déjà partis de l'école à l'heure actuelle.

- Enfin Severus, n'avez-vous donc pas vu comment ils incitent Ioann à manger ? Il y a quelques années, ils lui auraient permis de s'étoffer plus rapidement.

- Il ne s'est jamais grandement étoffé, Poppy et vous le savez très bien car vous nous avez toujours seriné qu'il resterait de petite corpulence toute sa vie.

- Justement, il n'aurait peut-être pas eu à subir votre physique de crevette.

- Physique de crevette ? Je ne vous permets pas !

- C'est bien pour ça que je n'ai pas attendu votre autorisation ! En attendant, cela à l'air de plutôt bien se passer pour notre petit garçon.

- Mon petit garçon. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire il n'a pas encore vos gènes dans son corps.

- Mais je suis sa tatie depuis suffisamment d'années pour qu'il soit aussi un peu mon petit garçon. Et vous Severus, comment prenez vous la séparation ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'accuse très bien le coup. Après tout ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il ne dort plus dans nos appartements.

- Sauf que cette fois, cela va durer bien plus longtemps qu'une semaine chez les Malfoy.

- Je sais. Mais je le verrais tout de même tous les jours. Après tout, il est devenu mon élève maintenant. D'ailleurs je dois rejoindre ma salle de cours. Serpentard/Gryffondor de sixième année. Albus ne pouvait pas mieux me faire commencer l'année. Qu'il s'étouffe avec ses bonbons citronnés, ce vieux fou dictateur.

Le rire clair de Poppy résonna sur les murs du couloir alors qu'ils se séparaient pour partir chacun dans leur domaine.

o0o

La journée se passa dans un calme tout relatif. Harry Potter espérait pouvoir éviter le professeur Lockhart le plus souvent possible. Ronald Weasley en avait après sa baguette cassée, depuis l'atterrissage forcé de la voiture volante, qui n'en faisait qu'à sa guise. Hermione Granger était sur son petit nuage depuis leur premier cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Draco Malfoy avait réussi à entrainer son rival sur la piste de photos dédicacées et d'un fan club improvisé. Severus Snape s'était retenu d'envoyer quelques uns de ses stupides étudiants au fond d'un chaudron bouillonnant. Minerva McGonagall avait fait suer ses élèves qui avaient presque tout oublié en deux mois de vacances. Et Ioann Snape avait survécu à sa première journée de cours. Si le premier cours avec Gilderoy l'avait mis en mauvaise condition, le cours de Sortilèges et celui de Métamorphose l'avaient enchanté, alors que celui d'histoire de la magie avait failli l'endormir. Maintenant il était dans son dortoir, assis sur son lit à écrire un certain nombre de lettres qu'il s'était promis d'envoyer le soir même. A part le repas du midi, il avait passé sa journée avec Elidjah et Connors. Mais maintenant, il aspirait juste à finir son courrier, faire le seul devoir qu'il avait eu de la journée avant de rejoindre Draco et toute sa clique pour passer la soirée tranquillement.

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit sur un garçon qu'il reconnut pour avoir eu des cours en commun mais à qui il n'avait encore jamais parlé. Il le regarda avancer jusqu'à son lit pour y déposer ses affaires de cours. Il sortit quelques parchemins et s'installa pour les relire. Au bout d'un certain temps, il releva les yeux en fronçant les sourcils. Il planta ses yeux marron dans ceux de Ioann. Celui-ci rougit avant de baisser le regard sur ce qu'il faisait. Le calme fut perturbé par un bruit de feuilles qu'on tourne mais toujours aucune parole ne fut prononcée. La porte fut à nouveau ouverte laissant cette fois passer Connors.

- Tu es là Ioann. Avec Eli on va manger, tu viens ?

- Non, allez-y. je veux finir ça d'abord. J'irais après.

- Bon d'accord. Owen, tu viens ?

- Ouais j'arrive.

L'autre garçon posa tout sous son oreiller et sortit de la pièce à la suite du né de Moldu. Owen Cooper. Un garçon peu agréable au premier abord. Mais Ioann s'en moqua. De toute façon, il savait qu'il devait se méfier de ceux qui voudraient devenir son ami. Certains pourraient ne le vouloir que parce qu'il était le fils du professeur Snape. Alors si d'autres ne voulaient être de ses intimes, il n'allait sûrement pas leur forcer la main. Ce fut sur cette pensée qu'il acheva son dernier parchemin. Il attrapa un petit calepin dont la couverture verte était couturée d'argent. Il l'ouvrit pour vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas trompé en écrivant la nouvelle adresse de Charlie qui avait changé de réserve à Dragons quelques jours plus tôt. Puis il le rangea précieusement dans sa malle. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'écrit dessus. Juste les adresses de sa famille et de ses amis, mais il y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Il ramassa tous ses courriers et regarda l'heure. S'il se dépêchait, il aurait le temps de passer à la volière avant que Vincent et Grégory n'aient fini les plats. Il sourit en se disant que non, les deux garçons auraient sûrement gardé sa part de côté. Il ne les connaissait réellement que depuis vingt quatre heures mais déjà il les aimait bien. Ils n'étaient pas prise de tête comme Pansy qui piaillait sans arrêt et ils étaient aux petits soins pour ses assiettes.

Lorsqu'il passa les portes de la Grande Salle, il fut suivi par le regard inquisiteur de son père. Il lui fit un grand sourire avant de se précipiter à sa place pour découvrir qu'effectivement, une assiette bien garnie l'attendait déjà. Et il commença son repas sous le bavardage intempestif de Pansy. Celle-ci était assise à côté de Draco et était en pleine discussion avec Millicent à propos du cours de Botanique et des plants de Mandragore qu'on leur avait demandé de rempoter. Draco et Blaise se joignirent à la conversation et une nouvelle fois, Ioann ne se sentit pas à sa place. Cela lui coupa un peu l'appétit mais il se força tout de même à avaler tout ce qu'on lui avait mis pour ne pas décevoir ses amis.

Il n'avait pas encore fini sa tarte à la mélasse quand Draco amorça le mouvement pour sortir de table. Comme d'un seul mouvement, tous ses camarades se levèrent prêts à le suivre. Il se retourna vers son petit frère pour lui demander de venir aussi. Mais celui-ci était trop enfoncé dans ces mauvaises pensées. Aussi il lui indiqua qu'il n'avait pas fini et qu'il les rejoindrait plus tard. Le blond acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de sortir de la Grande Salle. Celle-ci était de moins en moins bruyante au fur et à mesure que les élèves avaient fini leur diner. Ce ne fut qu'un bon quart d'heure plus tard que le jeune Snape sortit lui aussi de table, seul. Ses camarades de dortoir n'étaient déjà plus là. Il passa devant Warrington qui lui lança un regard en coin et un sourire peu rassurant. Aussi, à peine eut-il passé la porte qu'il accéléra le pas pour se presser d'arriver en sécurité. Mais avant de gagner sa Salle Commune, il décida de changer de direction et rapidement il arriva devant le tableau gardant les appartements de son père. Il donna le mot de passe et entra dans le petit salon désert. Avec un profond soupir, il s'affala sur le canapé en tenant un des coussins serrés contre son torse. S'il n'avait pas eu la flemme de se relever, il serait allé jusque dans sa chambre pour remplacer ce coussin par son dragon blanc. Mais il ne bougea pas, laissant son cerveau ruminer sa solitude tout seul.

o0o

Lorsque Severus arriva chez lui, il fut surpris de trouver son fils endormi sur le sofa. Il l'avait bien vu quitter la Grande Salle seul après avoir mangé mais il avait pensé qu'il irait rejoindre ses amis. Il s'approcha de lui et le réveilla en lui caressant la joue et en l'appelant doucement. Le garçon papillonna avant de froncer les sourcils, puis il regarda autour de lui avant de sourire et de refermer les yeux en serrant le coussin.

- Ioann, mon cœur, qu'est-ce que tu fais là.

- J'fais dodo.

- Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, s'exaspéra Severus. Non ce que je voulais savoir c'est ce que tu faisais à la maison alors que tu devrais être dans ta Salle Commune.

- Je … enfin c'est … je voulais être là.

- Pourquoi Chaton ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- J'pensais que Draco et moi on serait toujours ensemble comme avant, mais il est toujours avec ses copains et moi je compte plus et puis je ne les connais pas et c'est pas facile d'être avec eux.

Severus le regarda attentivement. Il lui poussa les pieds pour s'asseoir avant de l'entrainer dans une étreinte réconfortante. Il sentit l'enfant trembler légèrement avant de ressentir quelques spasmes le secouer. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et lui frotta le dos doucement, le laissant pleurer contre lui. Puis quand il se calma un peu, il se décida à lui parler.

- Tu sais, Draco est un peu plus âgé que toi. Jusqu'à présent cela n'a jamais été gênant car vous étiez des petits garçons. Mais maintenant, à l'âge que vous avez, un an de différence entraine beaucoup de changements. Et c'est normal. Draco connait ses amis depuis un an déjà. Il s'est lié avec eux tout comme il évolue avec eux. Tu es toujours son petit frère et il t'aime toujours autant, mais il est aussi plus grand que toi mentalement. Et à douze ans, les garçons préfèrent rester avec des copains de leur âge. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi de le voir s'éloigner ainsi mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne t'aime plus.

- Moi je voulais pas que ça change. J'aime pas les changements. Ça me fait peur.

- Je sais Chaton. Mais j'ai vu que tu t'étais fait des amis toi aussi. Tu étais avec deux garçons de ta classe il me semble.

- Oui, c'était Elidjah Daniels et Connors Hayes. Mais c'est juste qu'ils sont dans mon dortoir et qu'ils avaient peur de se perdre dans le château alors je reste un peu avec eux.

- Ioann, écoute-moi. Je sais que pour toi c'est difficile de te lier comme cela à des gens nouveaux. Mais tu devrais essayer de faire un effort. Au lieu de t'isoler et de suivre Draco, essaye de rester avec tes camarades de classe. Tu apprendras ainsi à les connaitre et tu pourrais devenir ami avec eux. Je ne te demande pas de faire ami-ami avec tout le monde mais ce serait bien si tu avais au moins un copain de ton âge avec qui tu pourrais partager tes difficultés en cours ou des jeux. Tu ne crois pas ?

- … Si, si j'aimerais bien.

- Alors sèche tes larmes et vas rejoindre messieurs Daniels et Hayes.

- …Papa ?

- Oui ?

- Je ... j'ai pas trop envie ce soir… je peux rester là un peu avec toi ?

- Si tu veux. Va pour ce soir. Je te raccompagnerais pour le couvre feu. Mais même si tu peux venir ici quand tu veux, je préfèrerais que tu passes du temps dans ta Salle Commune mon Cœur.

- Oui, d'accord. Mais si j'ai des problèmes avec mes devoirs, je pourrais venir te voir ?

- En tant que directeur de Maison et que professeur, oui. N'oublie pas que je ne peux pas non plus faire trop de favoritisme.

- Je sais. Mais je ne suis pas très sûr de tout comprendre en cours avec le professeur Lockhart et je veux pas redoubler. Sinon je serais encore plus éloigné de Draco et il voudra plus jamais me voir après.

- On va passer un marché. Si tu as vraiment du mal, alors tu viendras me voir quelques heures par semaine dans mon bureau pour des cours de soutien dans cette matière. En contre partie, tu te débrouilles pour te faire de nouveaux amis. D'accord ?

- D'accord papa. Mais tu sais, j'en ai déjà deux des nouveaux amis. Vincent et Grégory, les amis de Draco, ils m'aiment bien et je les trouve gentils.

- Ah oui, messieurs Crabbe et Goyle. Ils n'ont pas inventé l'eau chaude mais c'est vrai que j'ai remarqué qu'ils t'appréciaient bien. D'ailleurs Poppy m'a signalé qu'avec eux, elle n'avait pas de crainte que tu ne manges pas convenablement. Même s'ils ne sont pas très réfléchis, je pense qu'une fois qu'ils ont donné leurs allégeances à quelqu'un, c'est définitif. C'est une bonne chose. Mais n'oublie pas qu'ils ne sont pas dans la même année que toi. Et que tu devras te trouver des partenaires pour les cours.

- Je sais. Dis papa ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi Filius n'était pas là pour la répartition hier soir ?

- Il est allé s'occuper de Messieurs Potter et Weasley lors de leur arrivée en fanfare. Je l'aurais fait avec un immense plaisir mais j'avais la répartition d'un petit monstre à surveiller de près.

- J'suis pas un monstre ! S'insurgea Ioann.

- Si, mais tu es Mon petit Monstre, rigola doucement Severus avant de lui embrasse le front. Alors, ça va mieux ?

- Un peu mieux oui. Mais … tu veux bien me raconter une histoire comme avant ?

Severus le regarda avec attention avant d'aller chercher un livre. Ioann avait beau avoir onze ans, quand trop de changements le bouleversaient, il redevenait un tout petit garçon. Le professeur attrapa un livre dans la bibliothèque, s'installa dans son fauteuil et tendit la main pour inciter son fils à venir le rejoindre. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier. Il s'installa confortablement sur les genoux de l'adulte, bien calé contre son torse, le nez dans ses robes et il ferma les yeux attendant avec satisfaction que l'histoire commence. Severus referma son bras sur son dos pour le serrer contre lui comme il l'avait si souvent fait depuis qu'il l'avait récupéré avec lui six ans plus tôt. Il s'attendait presque à le voir sucer son pouce de contentement. Il déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux et commença la lecture d'un conte Russe.

L'heure passa rapidement et le couvre-feu arriva inéluctablement. Severus réveilla Ioann, qui finalement s'était endormi sur lui, pour lui annoncer qu'il fallait rentrer dans son dortoir. L'enfant fit une petite moue en lui demandant de rester dormir dans sa chambre mais il resta ferme. Sa place était dans les quartiers Serpentards, avec ses camarades. Avec un soupir le garçon se leva, alla se poster devant son aquarium pour nourrir Wattoo le poisson rouge tout en lui parlant doucement avant de sortir de l'appartement à la suite de son père. Ils parcoururent les quelques couloirs les séparant du mur d'entrée de la Salle Commune avant que le professeur de l'attrape dans ses bras. Ioann se serra contre lui et hocha positivement la tête quand il lui murmura que tout allait bien se passer.

Quand il arriva dans la Salle Commune, Ioann remarqua que Draco et ses camarades n'étaient plus là. Probablement déjà dans leur dortoir. Aussi il traversa rapidement pour monter dans le sien. Quand il referma la porte, il remarqua tout de suite qu'une personne était allongée sur son lit, le visage caché derrière un de ses livres de cours qu'elle semblait lire. Il grogna doucement car il n'aimait pas qu'on touche à ses affaires et parcourut l'espace d'un pas rapide. Il attrapa son livre fermement en ouvrant la bouche pour en découdre avec l'opportun quand il remarqua que c'était Draco. Celui-ci le regarda narquoisement avant de se décaler pour lui faire de la place. Ioann s'allongea à ses côtés avant de lui demander ce qu'il faisait là.

- Je t'ai à peine vu de la journée et je pensais qu'on se verrait ce soir mais tu n'es pas rentré tôt.

- J'étais avec papa, répondit-il d'une voix triste.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Io ?

- Y a rien.

- Hey, tu ne me la fais pas à moi. Je vois bien que tu ne vas pas bien.

- C'est juste que Poudlard en étant étudiant c'est pas tout à fait comme je l'avais pensé. Mais c'est pas grave.

- C'est parce que je ne suis pas avec toi ?

- Oui un peu. Mais ça va passer. Faut juste que j'y pense pas trop.

- Tu peux toujours venir me voir si ça ne va pas. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Parce que même si je ne peux pas être toujours avec toi à cause de mes amis, tu es mon petit frère. Et si tu as besoin tu viens d'accord ?

- D'accord… Dray ? Je pourrais venir dormir avec toi comme avant si j'ai peur la nuit ?

Draco le regarda dans les yeux. Il n'était pas grand quand Ioann était arrivé dans leur vie. Il n'était pas grand quand il avait été confronté à son passé pour la première fois. Mais petit à petit, il avait compris que son petit frère avait vécu des choses horribles avant d'arriver chez Severus. Il y avait longtemps que ses parents lui avaient expliqué que des fois, Ioann pouvait oublier qu'il était aimé et qu'il pouvait faire des cauchemars douloureux. Souvent il en avait été témoin d'ailleurs. Il l'avait accepté et s'était même promis de toujours être là pour lui. Alors quand il l'entendit lui murmurer sa requête, il n'hésita pas.

- Oui. Et je serais là pour te rassurer et de montrer que tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur. Comme toujours. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est à Poudlard que ça va changer. D'accord ?

- Mais avec tes amis, tu n'as pas peur que …

- Ce qu'ils peuvent penser m'est égal. Toi, tu es au dessus de ça pour moi.

- D'accord.

Ioann ferma les yeux car il ne voulait pas que les larmes, qui commençaient à picoter ses paupières, ne s'échappent sur ses joues. Mais il attrapa fortement la main de Draco pour arriver à rester un grand et à ne pas pleurer. Il avait toujours le cœur triste mais il était rassuré. Son frère et son père restaient là s'il ne se sentait pas bien et c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour être en paix. Quand il commença à se sentir partir dans le monde des rêves, il se releva difficilement pour se changer. Draco vérifia bien que tous les baldaquins étaient refermés avant de venir le serrer dans ses bras et de lui faire un bisou sur la joue. Puis il repartit dans son propre dortoir. Ioann ne mit que quelques instants à s'endormir d'un sommeil léger et reposant.

o0o

_Dimanche 20 Septembre 1992_

S'il y avait bien une chose que Ioann aimait, c'était voler. Depuis que Draco lui avait appris, son enthousiasme n'était jamais descendu. Il était encore tôt et le château somnolait tranquillement. Il s'était levé de bonne heure pour profiter du terrain de Quidditch. Il savait que l'équipe de Poufsouffle avait réservé le terrain pour un peu plus tard dans la matinée et Serdaigle l'avait réservé pour l'après midi. Mais il avait eu envie de voler un peu. Il ne l'avait plus fait depuis le début des cours et cela lui manquait. Alors il s'était levé à l'aube avec l'aide de son réveil, s'attirant des grognements et oreillers de la part de ses camarades de dortoir. Après tout, le dimanche c'était grasse matinée !

Pour l'heure, il était positionné en stationnaire, les yeux fermés et cheveux au vent, le visage offert à la douceur des rayons de soleil. Puis il reprit son vol en faisant quelques tours du terrain avec de petites figures qu'Henrique lui avait appris quelques semaines plus tôt au grand malheur de son père. Enfin il se posa au sol et se dirigea vers le vestiaire. Il avait pris des affaires de rechange et comptait prendre une douche avant de rentrer au château. Il s'installa sur le banc, son Nimbus sur les genoux et il sortit son nécessaire à balai afin d'arranger les brindilles et de cirer le tout. Il avait pris l'habitude de s'en occuper rapidement après avoir volé sous les conseils de Lucius. « Si tu attends, tu risques d'oublier » lui avait-il dit. Puis une fois ceci fait, il se déshabilla en vitesse avant de se jeter sous le jet d'eau chaude.

Quelques minutes plus tard il était ressorti, soudain affamé de sa séance dans les airs. Il courrait presque et ne remarqua pas qu'une paire d'yeux le suivait depuis sa sortie du vestiaire. Trop pressé d'aller petit déjeuner, il n'alla pas jusqu'à sa Salle Commune, il s'arrêta avant pour déposer ses affaires dans le bureau de son père avant de prendre la direction de la Grande Salle. Il fit un sourire à Draco, un petit signe de main à Vincent et Grégory avant de s'installer avec Connors et Owen. Il se fit fusiller du regard par celui-ci.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il

- Rien, grogna l'autre garçon.

- Ben t'es d'une humeur de chien aujourd'hui ! Il fait beau, profite !

- J'aurais voulu profiter de mon lit mais un abruti m'a réveillé à six heures du matin !

- Au moins, c'est bon à savoir, Owen n'est pas du matin, rigola Connors.

- Eli n'est pas avec vous ? Demanda Ioann

- Non, il est pire qu'une marmotte. Je crois qu'il ne s'est même pas réveillé quand ton réveil a sonné.

- Lui aussi, c'est un abruti ! Il me nargue avec sa façon de dormir comme une masse, ronchonna Owen.

- Dites les gars, quand l'homme de Neandertal aura fini de grogner, on fait quoi ?

- On avait dit qu'on travaillerait sur le devoir de potion et sur celui de métamorphose, répondit Ioann.

- Oui mais on est dimanche et je me disais que...

- Comme tu veux mais moi je fais mes devoirs. Si jamais j'ai une mauvaise note, papa me punira.

- T'as pas de chance que ton père soit prof.

- Non ça va, dit Ioann en haussant les épaules.

- En plus c'est pas que son père, tous les profs l'ont à l'œil, intervint un nouvel arrivant en poussant Owen qui s'était endormi sur la table. Hey, réveille-toi, tu as une biscotte collée à ton front.

- C'est bien vrai ça. Enfin sauf Binns mais lui c'est un cas à part. Julian, tu nous suis à la bibliothèque après pour faire les devoirs ?

- Ouais, ça sera fait comme ça. Eli n'est pas là ?

- Non il dort, répondirent Connors et Ioann en même temps.

- C'est pas une référence ça. Regardez, Owen dort aussi et il est là.

- Ferme là Harper !

Le nouveau grognement fit éclater de rire les trois autres Serpentards. Finalement Ioann avait trouvé la compagnie d'Elidjah et Connors très agréable et au fil des jours, Owen Cooper le ronchon et Julian Harper l'enthousiaste, les deux autres garçons de leur dortoir, s'étaient greffés à leur petit groupe. Même s'il arrivait régulièrement que le jeune Snape abandonne ses nouveaux amis pour partager ses soirées avec Draco ou son père. Une fois son vague à l'âme passé, il s'était rendu compte que finalement ce n'était pas si mal que cela d'être étudiant à Poudlard. Il pouvait également voir la confrontation Gryffondor/Serpentard aux premières loges mais comme il trouvait cela toujours aussi idiot, il n'y participait jamais. Des fois, il faisait même les gros yeux à Draco, qui lui répondait d'un regard narquois. C'était arrivé principalement depuis que Ron Weasley s'était retrouvé à cracher des limaces en voulant jeter un sort au blond.

Après le repas, et après avoir réveillé Owen, les quatre Serpentards se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque. Ils y arrivèrent quand ils entendirent une voix qui les fit soupirer. Ioann stoppa net avant de marmonner qu'il allait réveiller Elidjah et qu'ainsi, d'ici là, « il » serait parti. Il s'attira un « lâcheur » hargneux mais ne s'en occupa pas. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu être dans la même pièce que Lockhart un dimanche matin. Il arriva rapidement dans la Salle Commune et découvrit son camarade couché sur le ventre, profondément endormi, la tête sous l'oreiller, les draps et couvertures tombés au sol et le pantalon de pyjama descendu sur le milieu de ses fesses. Ioann s'approcha et lui secoua l'épaule. Il dut le faire un moment avant que le garçon ne daigne ouvrir les yeux. Dans un bâillement, l'endormi se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se réveiller sous une bonne douche.

Ioann avait décidé de l'attendre dans la chambre. Aussi il farfouilla dans ses affaires afin de trouver le livre qu'il lisait de temps en temps le soir. Julian avait le chic pour mettre le bazar dans les armoires de tout le monde, feignant d'avoir des trous de mémoire et de ne plus savoir où était la sienne. Rapidement Ioann trouva son bonheur, caché entre un caleçon et une chemise. Il l'attrapa, faisant tomber quelques vêtements en même temps mais également un petit calepin noir. Le garçon le regarda en rougissant un peu. Il n'était pas sensé avoir ça avec lui mais voilà, le destin en avait voulu autrement. Il se baissait pour le ramasser quand la porte s'ouvrit. Surpris qu'Eli ait déjà fini, il se redressa prêt à lui dire une bêtise quand ses mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge.

- Salut Snape. Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien. Tu ne serais pas malade au moins ? Ne réponds pas, ça ne m'intéresse pas. J'ai vu que tu avais plein d'amis maintenant. C'est bien, comme ça cela me laisse plus de choix pour te faire faire tout ce que je veux. Tu crois peut-être qu'ils t'aideront. Mais tu te trompes. Maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses. Tu vois, mon père trouve que j'ai des notes plus que moyennes en Potions. Alors je vais y remédier et tu vas m'y aider. Je veux les corrections des devoirs de potions. Tu me les apporteras le plus tôt possible que je puisse faire le nécessaire.

- Non, je ne peux pas …

- Ferme là, merdeux. Je te conseille de faire tout ce que je te demande. Ou bien je ferais le nécessaire pour que tes amis te détestent. Tous. Et tu finiras seul. Tu ne seras plus rien aux yeux des autres. Juste un spécimen de moquerie. Même Londubat sera mieux vu que toi. Et n'oublie pas que Malfoy fait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch. Ce serait dommage qu'il lui arrive un malheur par accident, non ? Parce qu'il joue les petits Lords, mais il n'est pas plus intouchable que toi. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive un malheur n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Warrington en lui postillonnant sur le visage.

- N… non.

- Alors tu m'apportes la correction du devoir qu'on doit rendre pour le 28 Septembre. Je le veux pour vendredi. Et sois discret.

- Je... Je vais essayer.

- Oh non. Tu ne vas pas essayer, tu vas réussir. Sinon je ferais de ta vie un enfer.

Le regard mauvais du plus âgé glaça le plus jeune sur place. Pas qu'il avait oublié sa menace dans le train, mais il avait espéré qu'elle ne soit que dans le vent. Il le regarda sourire méchamment avant qu'il ne se penche pour ramasser quelque chose au sol. Ioann écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte que Warrington avait récupéré le petit calepin noir.

- Oh, et je garde ton journal intime en _otage_. Histoire que tu ne me trahisses pas. Ce serait dommage que je raconte tes plus grands secrets à toute l'école par inadvertance. Enfin dommage pour toi bien sûr. Quand je pense qu'en plus d'être un bébé, tu as des occupations de filles, ricana le garçon en se rapprochant de la porte. N'oublie pas, tu as jusqu'à vendredi pour m'apporter les réponses du devoir. Pas une journée de plus.

La porte du dortoir claqua sur la silhouette massive du quatrième année et Ioann laissa ses larmes jaillir de ses yeux. Non seulement il allait devoir voler dans les affaires de son père mais en plus, il venait de se faire prendre le calepin de Lucius. Il essuya rapidement ses yeux avant qu'Eli n'arrive et ne découvre qu'il avait pleuré. Ce n'était pas le moment d'attirer les questions de ses amis. Il aurait finalement mieux fait de supporter Lockhart, cela lui aurait apporté moins de problèmes.


	3. Maudit lapin

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen et Connors.

Béta : BettyMars

Zarakinel, merci pour ta grande fidélité et tes commentaires, semaines après semaines.

Jayce : oui Warrington joue à un jeu très dangereux là lol. Pour Pucey, je n'ai pas encore statué sur son sort … mais il va faire quelques apparitions régulièrement en attendant lol. En tout cas, merci pour d'avoir laissé une review, ça m'a fait très plaisir )

Lady Arlequin : aha ! je me suis demandé si quelqu'un m'en ferait la remarque : comment Ioann se retrouve en possession du carnet de Lucius … Et ce n'était pas un oubli, la réponse est dans ce chapitre ). En tout cas je suis ravie de te retrouver sur ce deuxième tome. Merci de ta fidélité.

Et bien, on peut dire que Warrington déchaine les foules lol. Et il n'a pas fini de se prendre des menaces de mort mdr. Bon sinon comme dirait ma bêta avec ce chapitre j'ai osé ! Et oui j'ai récidivé lol vous comprendrez bien assez tôt... en attendant si vous voulez perturber des Gryffondors, demandez à Severus, il prouve qu'il est très doué … Quant à la fin … et bien, fallait bien que ça arrive à un moment ou à un autre… tout ceci est énigmatique hein ? Il ne vous reste plus qu'à lire pour en savoir plus lol

Petite Info : j'ai pas mal d'avance (si si j'ai commencé l'écriture du chapitre 11 il y a peu) ainsi qu'en correction (correction faites jusqu'au chapitre 7) du coup j'ai pensé que je pouvais être une gentille auteure … le prochain chapitre arrivera ... Dimanche :) et ne vous inquiétez pas, la publication de mercredi prochain ne sera pas modifiée. C'est juste un cadeau que j'ai envie de vous faire pour tous vos gentils messages.

Bonne journée, bonne lecture et rendez-vous dimanche pour le chapitre 4.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Maudit lapin.**

_Mercredi 23 Septembre 1992._

Comme souvent depuis quelques jours, Ioann quittait seul la Grande Salle après avoir mangé seul sur le bout de la table de Serpentard. Il se précipita vers sa prochaine heure de cours. Sur son passage des reniflements dédaigneux et des ricanements se faisaient entendre. Il accéléra le pas pour arriver dans la salle de sortilèges et prendre place dans un coin à l'arrière de la salle. Les larmes lui brulaient les yeux mais il respira fortement pour ne pas les laisser couler. Ce serait donner de l'eau à leur moulin. En peu de temps, tout avait basculé. Tous étaient contre lui. Ses camarades de dortoir se moquaient de lui et de sa sensiblerie en permanence. Vincent et Gregory s'étaient finalement ralliés à l'avis de Pansy. Dès le départ, elle ne l'avait pas aimé. Maintenant elle se faisait une joie de l'enfoncer. Quant à Draco, il le regardait avec un regard désolé mais ne faisait rien dans son sens. Il était abandonné et seul. Warrington avait gagné. Il avait exécuté sa menace. Non, en fait, c'était même pire. Son père l'avait pris la main dans le sac à voler dans ses affaires. La déception qu'il avait vue dans ses yeux lui avait fait tant de mal. Ioann n'osait plus le regarder. Lors des cours de Potions, Severus l'ignorait simplement et lorsque Ioann allait à l'appartement, ce regard déçu ne le quittait pas. Le garçon avait l'impression d'étouffer. Les élèves commencèrent à entrer dans la classe et les moqueries reprirent. Filius arriva et monta sur une pile de livres pour mieux asseoir son autorité. Il demanda le silence et fit un tour de classe du regard. Il arriva sur le jeune Snape qu'il regarda d'un air désolé et rempli de déception avant d'attaquer son cours.

Le cours passa affreusement lentement. Mais dès qu'il fut fini, Ioann se jeta hors de la salle. C'était son dernier de la journée, aussi il se précipita dans le parc pour s'isoler. Là, assis à l'abri des regards, il laissa éclater son chagrin dans de longs sanglots. Cette fois, il était seul. Complètement seul. Désespérément seul. Et il avait toujours terriblement peur quand il était seul. C'était comme s'il revenait de nombreuses années en arrière. Comme s'il était toujours dans une certaine cave sombre ou un hangar inhospitalier. Il n'avait plus de souvenirs précis de ces moments là, juste des sensations, des ressentis, des sons, des odeurs, le noir et le froid. Ce froid intense que même les rayons du soleil, à travers les planches du hangar, n'arrivaient pas à faire partir. Il y avait la faim aussi, la douleur et la solitude. Et maintenant, six ans plus tard, le froid revenait. La douleur aussi, même si cette fois elle était mentale et non physique. Tout revenait rapidement. Il était déjà seul. Bientôt il aurait sûrement envie de ne plus rien être.

Le jour baissa et Ioann pensa qu'il était temps d'aller manger. Mais il n'avait pas faim. Comment aurait-il pu manger alors que son estomac était définitivement noué ? Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il préférait : affronter son père ou ses camarades de chambrée ? Finalement il se dirigea vers les quartiers des Serpentard. Ses quartiers. Et pourtant il était tout autant pestiféré que s'il avait décidé de loger chez les Gryffondors. Le moral dans les chaussettes, il se décida à attendre Draco sur son lit. Malgré tout ce qu'il se passait, son grand frère était tout ce qui lui apportait un peu de réconfort. Il espérait qu'il ne se lasserait pas mais il en avait besoin. Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant que le blond et ses amis n'arrivent. En le voyant, le jeune Malfoy demanda aux autres de l'attendre dans la Salle Commune. Ainsi les deux garçons se retrouvèrent seuls et le plus jeune se leva précipitamment pour se jeter dans les bras du plus vieux. Rapidement celui-ci le repoussa pour le regarder dans les yeux en soupirant.

- Ioann, ça ne peut plus durer. Tu as fait une grosse bêtise. Maintenant il faut l'assumer. Je ne peux pas toujours m'occuper de toi. Mes amis ne comprennent pas pourquoi je tiens tant à te rassurer. Et ça ne me met pas dans une bonne position. Que tu viennes me voir de temps en temps, d'accord, mais là tu te colles à moi comme une sangsue. Ça n'est plus possible.

Ioann le regarda aussi effrayé que s'il l'avait frappé. Cette fois c'était fini. Même son grand frère lui tournait le dos. Sa respiration devint difficile et saccadée. Les larmes gonflaient dans ses yeux, et son cœur lui faisait mal. Il avait du mal à respirer. Il n'arrivait plus à aspirer l'air malgré sa bouche ouverte. Sa tête lui faisait mal et il tremblait de tous ses membres. Draco le regarda bizarrement.

- Ioann ?

Ses oreilles sifflaient. Il avait tout perdu. Il avait juste envie de disparaitre. Que la terre s'ouvre et l'engloutisse. Que la foudre s'abatte sur lui. N'importe quoi, mais que tout cela s'arrête.

- Ioann ?

La voix de Draco était tendue, étrange, inquiète. Ioann le regarda s'avancer vers lui, cette fois complètement inquiet. Ioann avait maintenant réellement mal dans sa poitrine. Il regarda Draco sans vraiment le voir. Il lui parlait, il en était sûr. Il l'appelait. Mais sa voix était déformée.

- Ioann ! Bon sang, réveille-toi !

Ioann ouvrit les yeux en grand. Devant lui, s'étendait le voile vert foncé du dessus de son baldaquin. Il avait le souffle court, le cœur serré et il sentait que ses joues étaient humides de larmes.

- Hey, mon pote, ça va ? Tu gigotais et tu gémissais. J'ai eu du mal à te réveiller tellement tu cauchemardais.

Il tourna la tête pour tomber sur le visage inquiet d'Elidjah et celui un peu en retrait de Julian. De son lit, Connors le scrutait également. Un cauchemar. C'était juste un cauchemar. Ses amis étaient là, à ses côtés et ils s'inquiétaient pour lui. Ils ne riaient pas. Ils ne se moquaient pas. Ils ne l'avaient pas rejeté. C'était juste un cauchemar. Un sanglot lui échappa, puis un autre. La porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant passer Owen qui fut propulsé sur le côté alors que Draco se précipitait dans la pièce. Il s'installa sur le lit de Ioann, le força à s'asseoir et le serra dans ses bras. Le Russe s'agrippa à son cou, pleurant abondamment contre son frère. Celui-ci lui murmurait des paroles qu'aucun des autres garçons ne comprirent. Pour la bonne raison qu'elles étaient en Russe. Cela dura un certain temps avant que finalement les premières années se recouchent, estimant qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus et que le blond savait ce qu'il faisait. Quand Ioann fut un peu calmé, Draco s'installa un peu mieux dans le lit et se coucha, son petit frère serré dans ses bras comme tant d'autres nuits. C'était ainsi qu'ils finirent la nuit, sans qu'aucun autre cauchemar ne s'invite.

o0o

Quelques heures plus tard, Ron Weasley et Harry Potter étaient en train de travailler sur la potion du jour tout en se demandant s'ils n'étaient pas victime d'une hallucination collective. Depuis le début de l'heure, leur détestable professeur de potions n'avait pas encore sorti la moindre de ses piques venimeuses à l'encontre du Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu. Et pourtant il était de notoriété publique que c'était un sport verbal auquel il s'adonnait avec le plus grand des plaisirs. Mais l'ébahissement des deux garçons ne s'arrêtait pas là. Le professeur Snape avait donné la parole à Hermione alors qu'une fois n'est pas coutume, elle avait la main vissée au plafond et la réponse au bord des lèvres. Celle-ci en avait d'ailleurs été tellement perturbée qu'elle en avait bafouillé sa réponse. Mais le professeur n'était décidément pas dans son état normal vu qu'il lui avait accordé cinq points. Ses deux camarades de tout moment avaient cru qu'elle allait en faire une crise cardiaque. Ce cours de potions avait également de surréaliste le fait que Draco Malfoy n'avait pas encore tenté de saboter la potion de Harry, ni lancé aucune remarque méprisante ni même tenté de le faire punir de n'importe quelle façon. Il y avait là de quoi perturber tout un contingent de Gryffondors, à commencer par ceux présents dans la salle de classe.

Severus ne se fit même pas la réflexion qu'il n'avait pas hurlé alors que la potion de Londubat avait menacé d'exploser et que Granger avait tout simplement transgressé son interdit en l'aidant à stabiliser la mixture. Non, il était lui-même bien trop perturbé pour s'apercevoir que son rôle d'horrible professeur des cachots était en train d'en prendre un coup. Mais il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever le teint presque blafard et les cernes noirs que son fils avait arborés aux deux premiers repas de la journée. Il n'avait pu mettre de côté qu'il n'avait quasiment pas mangé, et son air maniaco-dépressif l'avait hanté pendant des heures. Il se passait quelque chose avec Ioann et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Sans compter qu'il ne l'avait pas en cours de toute la journée et qu'il lui faudrait donc attendre le soir pour lui parler.

Le cours se finit sans qu'il ne l'ait vu passer. Il ordonna aux élèves de lui remettre un échantillon de leur travail et leur donna un long parchemin à rédiger sur les fonctions de chacun des ingrédients de la potion. Puis avant qu'ils ne sortent, il apostropha Draco, lui demandant de rester quelques minutes. Lorsque tous les autres furent sortis, Severus referma la porte afin de garder un minimum d'intimité pour leur conversation.

- Draco, est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il se passe avec Ioann ?

- Il a fait un cauchemar cette nuit. Et violent. Un de ses copains est venu me chercher dans mon dortoir car ils n'arrivaient ni à le calmer ni à le réveiller.

- Tu aurais dû me faire appeler.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, parrain. Quand je suis arrivé, il s'était réveillé. Je suis resté avec lui le reste de la nuit pour le rassurer. Mais du coup ce matin, il n'était pas très en forme.

- Ce qui est normal. Quand il cauchemarde, la journée qui suit est toujours difficile pour lui.

- La nuit aussi. Je pense que ce soir j'irai dans son dortoir pour parler avec lui comme avant et pour qu'il s'endorme mieux. Après, je reviendrais dans le mien.

- C'est une bonne chose que ses camarades de dortoir aient eu le réflexe de venir te chercher. J'en suis d'ailleurs rassuré.

- Tu sais, on n'est pas bête à Serpentard. Enfin sauf Vincent et Grégory qui sont relativement longs à la réflexion, Montague qui est un abruti de première et quelques autres qui mériteraient d'être à Poufsouffle. Mais dans l'ensemble, on est intelligent. Et ça marche aussi pour les nouveaux. Ils ont bien compris la place que j'occupe auprès de Io. Et tant mieux. Ça m'évite de sans arrêt le répéter.

- Ne va pas croire que je dénigre ma propre maison, Jeune Homme. Quant aux exceptions intellectuelles, il y en a eu de tout temps. Et pour avoir côtoyé une partie des parents de tes camarades, crois-moi que j'en ai vu des idiots. Bien, je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps, je t'ai déjà mis en retard. Je vais te faire un mot pour ton cours suivant.

- Merci. Et pour Ioann, je serais avec lui ce soir et cette nuit s'il faut.

- Merci Draco. Je suis content qu'il t'ait à ses côtés dans ces moments là. Si jamais il refait un cauchemar, viens me le dire, je lui donnerais une potion d'énergie demain pour qu'il tienne la journée et une de sommeil sans rêve pour la nuit suivante. Je ne veux pas lui en donner trop souvent mais je ne veux pas non plus qu'il prenne du retard dans son repos dès le début de l'année.

- Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas, s'écria Draco en se précipitant hors de la salle. Je m'occupe de lui !

Severus entendit à peine la fin de la phrase mais il était tout de même rassuré. Certes, c'était toujours un peu inquiétant de savoir que Ioann avait eu un violent cauchemar et qu'il n'avait pas été là pour lui. Mais au moins il savait que son fils n'était pas seul pour surmonter ça. Il respira profondément avant de s'avancer vers le couloir. Il avait, mine de rien, un peu de retard pour son cours suivant. Il fit rentrer les élèves de cinquième année de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle en les fusillant de son regard noir si caractéristique.

o0o

Ce qu'il ne sut pas, c'était qu'à peine quelques minutes après, Ioann arrivait devant son bureau, quelques salles plus loin. Après son cauchemar de la nuit, il avait passé une très mauvaise journée. Il venait de finir les cours de la journée avec Sortilèges et avant de rejoindre ses amis à la bibliothèque, il s'était éclipsé pour achever sa mission le plus rapidement possible. Une fois qu'il aurait donné les corrigés à Warrington, alors il pourrait à nouveau être tranquille ainsi que récupérer le carnet de Lucius. Parce que mine de rien, son oncle n'était pas au courant qu'il était en sa possession. C'était C'était arrivé d'un coup pendant l'été et il n'avait pu rien faire d'autre que de le garder. Du moins c'était ce qu'ils avaient pensé sur le coup, Draco et lui.

**Flashback**

Les deux garçons avaient passé l'après midi sur leurs balais à se dépenser comme des fous. C'était la dernière fois de l'été que Ioann pourrait venir au Manoir car dès le soir même, son père et lui réintégraient leurs appartements à l'école. Quand ils étaient enfin redescendus sur terre et qu'ils étaient rentrés dans le manoir, ils avaient croisé le regard sévère de Narcissa. Ils prirent directement la direction de la salle de bain non sans avoir tiré la langue à la jolie blonde avant de laisser leurs rires résonner contre tous les murs du couloir. Narcissa les regarda faire avec un regard attendri.

Enfermés dans la salle d'eau, Ioann avait mis exactement dix secondes pour se dévêtir et investir la douche. Il s'était écrié pour sa défense que Draco mettait toujours trois heures sous l'eau chaude et qu'il ne voulait pas avoir à attendre son tour, tout collant de sueur. Mais le blond eut un sourire qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Et alors qu'il laissait l'eau dégouliner sur lui, il l'entendit renifler dédaigneusement tout en lui demandant comment il se vêtirait en sortant de la cabine vu qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de prendre des habits de rechange. Une nouvelle fois, le plus jeune fit preuve de grande maturité en lui tirant la langue tout en continuant de se mouiller. Rapidement, Draco attrapa son peignoir qu'il accrocha à la patère avant de se déshabiller et d'entrer lui aussi sous la douche. Depuis très longtemps ils ne faisaient aucun cas de leur nudité. Après tout, ils étaient deux garçons, ils avaient presque le même âge, et à Poudlard, certaines douches étaient communes alors autant ne pas jouer les pudibonds. Après s'être chamaillés pour avoir le savon, ce fût Draco qui gagna, après s'être battus en faisant jaillir du shampoing l'un sur l'autre, nouvelle victoire du blond, ils tentèrent de noyer l'autre, mais ce fut un nouveau succès Malfoyen. Mauvais perdant, Ioann manqua de se fracasser le crâne sur le lavabo en glissant sur le carrelage à la sortie de la douche. Décidant que la roue devait tourner, il attrapa le peignoir de Draco, s'emmitoufla dedans et sortit précipitamment de la pièce se dirigeant rapidement vers la chambre de son ami.

Quand Draco arriva à sa suite, enroulé dans la serviette avec laquelle il s'était essuyé, il le trouva la tête perdue quelque part dans son armoire, ses mains laissant tomber au sol quelques uns de ses vêtements. Il le regarda faire en roulant des yeux avant de pouffer de rire à le voir ressortir, encore plus ébouriffé qu'à l'habitude, le bras levé bien haut, tendant avec fierté quelques vieux vêtements. Le blond secoua la tête en riant. Il avait planqué d'anciens habits qu'il ne mettait plus dans l'armoire afin que Ioann ait de quoi se changer en cas de besoin sans avoir l'air d'un asticot maigrichon dans ses habits actuels. Mais bien sûr, il ne les avait pas laissés à portée de main, il les avait bien cachés au fond du placard, pour lui donner du fil à retordre... mais visiblement pas assez car Ioann les avait dégotés relativement rapidement. Draco s'habillait avec élégance avant d'entendre son frère pousser une exclamation.

- Dray ! Pompon s'est fait la malle !

- Quoi, encore ? Mais tu devais fermer la porte !

- Hey, c'est pas moi ! C'était toi qui devais le faire ! J'y ai pas touché, tu sais bien que je les aiment bien, tes lapins, mais que ça s'arrête là.

- C'est mignon un lapin, je ne comprends pas que tu n'aimes pas.

- Si, j'les aime bien, mais je n'ai pas envie que Pompon me morde encore, alors j'y touche pas.

- C'était un accident, tu lui avais tiré la queue ! Bon faut le retrouver avant papa sinon cette fois il va finir en civet !

- Oncle Lus ne ferait jamais ça.

- Tu paries ? La dernière fois qu'il s'est sauvé, Pompon avait grignoté une partie de ses dossiers importants dans son bureau, je te dis pas la crise à la maison. Oh flûte ! Il a dû y retourner ce petit idiot ! Vite avant que papa rentre !

Si Narcissa n'avait pas gagné la tonnelle, elle aurait pu se demander si un troupeau d'hippogriffes n'était pas en train de dévaler les escaliers. Mais elle était à l'extérieur et ne vit donc pas les deux garçons se précipiter dans les couloirs, manquant de se tuer en sautant plusieurs marches d'un coup et louper leur arrivée dans le bureau de Lucius pour finir écrasés contre la porte qui, même en étant entrouverte, était bloquée de l'intérieur. Quand ils remirent leurs esprits en place, ils se rendirent compte, par l'entrebâillement, que le bureau était complètement ravagé. Ils poussèrent fortement sur la porte pour l'ouvrir tout en décalant l'objet lourd qui était tombé derrière. Ceci fait, Draco gémit de dépit en voyant l'état de la pièce. Un feulement attira son attention. Dans le coin, devant une commode, un chat sauvage tentait d'attraper quelque chose sous le meuble en y passant sa patte avec énergie. Alors que Ioann reculait d'un pas, Draco se précipita vers l'animal en criant. Celui-ci, surpris de l'attaque se retourna, gronda sourdement, avant de finalement prendre la poudre d'escampette par la fenêtre ouverte. Le blond la referma d'un mouvement sec avant de s'agenouiller devant la commode et d'en ressortir un Pompon tremblotant.

- C'était quoi ce chat ? Demanda Ioann d'une petite voix.

- Je sais pas. Mais en tout cas, il avait l'air de vouloir se faire un lapin pour son repas.

- Oncle Lus va être fâché, son bureau est tout en bordel.

- On va ranger, assura le blond.

Il attrapa une boite qui avait été renversée et y emprisonna son lapin fugueur. Puis avec Ioann, ils se mirent en action pour rendre à la pièce un aspect le plus proche possible de celui dans lequel Lucius l'avait laissé. Ce qui ne fut pas aisé car un tas de parchemins volants avaient au final été mélangés. En se baissant pour ramasser un porte plume qui avait roulé au pied de la bibliothèque, Ioann posa le pied sur un ouvre-lettre qu'il n'avait pas vu, trébucha et se cogna contre le meuble, faisant tomber quelques livres dans l'action. Il grommela un grand coup contre les affaires de Lucius qui étaient contre lui. Il ramassa les ouvrages et tenta de les remettre à leur place sur les étagères alors que Draco venait de finir de ranger le reste. Quand il ne lui resta plus qu'un bouquin dans la main, il le regarda perplexe. Il était plus petit que les autres ouvrages de la bibliothèque, plus fin, et il ne voyait pas trop de quel endroit il était tombé. Il l'ouvrit, décidant que le contenu aiderait sûrement à lui indiquer dans quelle section il devait le remettre. Mais il était entièrement vide à l'exception d'un nom sur la première page, T E Jedusor et d'une date vieille de cinquante ans sur la couverture. Derrière lui, Draco avait récupéré son lapin et remis la boite à sa place. Il s'approcha en gratouillant la fourrure de l'animal, tout en lui demandant où il en était. Ioann lui montra le carnet en lui disant qu'il ne savait pas où le mettre. Mais alors que le blond allait lui répondre, la poignée de la porte s'abaissa, faisant sursauter les garçons. Instinctivement, le plus jeune rangea le calepin dans sa poche. Lucius se figea sur le pas de la porte en les voyant. Il les regarda avec stupeur, prêt à leur demander la raison de leur présence quand il remarqua la boule de poils dans les bras de son fils. Il serra ses lèvres dans une moue crispée.

- Que fait cet animal dans mon bureau ?

- Et bien… c'est que …

- En fait, c'est qu'on s'amusait avec lui dans les couloirs, oncle Lus et qu'un chat est rentré dans le manoir et qu'il a fait peur à Pompon et Pompon il s'est mis à courir très vite comme il fait d'habitude et il s'est réfugié ici car la porte était pas crochetée. Alors on les a suivis, on a fait partir le chat et on vient d'attraper Pompon. Regarde comme il tremble et qu'il a eu peur !

Lucius leva un sourcil de manière sarcastique en voyant le lapin se prélasser sur son maître dans un bien-être très contradictoire. Ioann rougit en voyant qu'effectivement, Pompon n'avait plus peur du tout et que cela le desservait grandement. Lucius sentait sa migraine revenir et ses parchemins rangés d'une façon anarchique et dépassant de leurs dossiers lui disaient que ce maudit animal avait encore fait des siennes. Décidant qu'il ferait un civet dès que Draco aurait regagné Poudlard, il renvoya les enfants à leurs activités, leur disant qu'il était occupé.

Ravis d'échapper à une quelconque punition, ils se dépêchèrent de repartir dans la chambre pour remettre le fugueur dans sa cage. Puis ils s'installèrent sur le lit avant que Ioann ne sorte le fruit de son larcin inconscient, de sa poche. Ils le regardèrent dans tous les sens, ne comprenant définitivement pas pourquoi Lucius avait cela dans sa bibliothèque. Finalement Draco décida que ce carnet allait devenir le leur. Il se leva pour attraper une plume et une fiole d'encre avant de revenir sur le lit pour noter leurs deux noms dessus. Il commença par rayer le nom de l'ancien propriétaire. Mais sous leurs yeux ébahis, l'encre brilla puis fut absorbée dans les pages. Ils se regardèrent avec stupéfaction. Puis Ioann attrapa la plume précipitamment, lui faisant échapper de l'encre sur les pages vierges. Une nouvelle fois le papier redevint immaculé. Déterminé, le garçon commença à écrire : « _Ce carnet appartient à Draco et Ioann_ ». Comme précédemment, l'encre disparue. Mais cette fois de nouvelles écritures apparurent à la place : « _Erreur, ce carnet appartient à Tom Elvis Jedusor_ ».

- Oui et ben ce carnet il me fait un peu peur finalement. Si Oncle Lus l'avait dans sa bibliothèque et non dans celle du salon c'était pour une bonne raison sûrement.

- T'es qu'un trouillard !

- Non, mais moi je ne fais pas confiance dans les objets qui pensent tous seuls. Papa m'a toujours dit de faire très attention. Et puis ton père, il fait des trucs dangereux des fois alors si ça ce trouve, c'est dangereux. Alors moi je…

- Respire ! Ricana Draco. Bon d'accord, on ira le remettre tout à l'heure dans le bureau. T'es rassuré ?

- Oui, grogna Ioann qui n'appréciait pas trop le ton.

- N'empêche que t'es qu'une fillette et que t'as peur d'un petit carnet sans défense.

- J'suis pas une fille et j'ai pas peur !

Le Russe se jeta sur lui pour lui faire ravaler ses mots. Mais très rapidement il perdit son avantage et se retrouva à moitié étouffé sous un oreiller, un blond fier comme tout, à califourchon sur son ventre.

- Avoue que je suis le plus fort et que tu n'es qu'une fillette et tu auras la vie sauve.

- Même pas en rêve ! C'est toi la nouille !

- Répète un peu ça ?

- T'es qu'une nouillette ! S'écria Ioann en manquant de s'étouffer de rire en voyant la tête scandalisée de son frère avant de se tortiller sous une attaque de chatouilles.

Ils se bagarrèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes avant de s'effondrer, essoufflés sur le dessus de lit élégant. Quand ils furent calmés, leurs visages revenus à la couleur normale, la voix de Narcissa retendit dans le couloir. Trop fatigués pour répondre, ils se contentèrent de sourire en l'entendant râler après leur silence. Mais rapidement, Ioann se souvint du journal de Jedusor posé quelque part à leurs côtés. Il ne fallait pas que la mère de Draco le voit. Il se redressa et se mit à le chercher avec autant d'attention qu'un chien reniflerait la piste d'un gibier alléchant. Il finit par le retrouver, sous la cuisse de Draco. Il l'agrippa rapidement, tira fortement, s'attirant un grognement du blond qui n'appréciait pas d'être ainsi dérangé, avant de regarder tout autour de lui un endroit pour le cacher. Mais déjà Narcissa entrait dans la chambre. Aussi, comme précédemment, il enfouit la preuve de leur délit dans sa poche.

- Bon les garçons, si vous ne voulez pas que je me fâche, vous vous dépêchez de descendre. Ton père est là, Ioann et il te rappelle que ce soir vous êtes attendus. Draco, tu m'apporteras tes devoirs de vacances, que je vérifie que tu les as correctement faits.

- Oui maman, grommela le blond.

- Oui Tatie Cissa, j'arrive. A plus tard Dray.

Ioann lui colla un bisou sur la joue avant de sauter du lit et de descendre dans le salon en courant dans les escaliers, malgré les réprimandes de sa tante. Il dérapa sur le tapis, attirant un soupir d'exaspération de Severus. Puis ils partirent tous les deux, faisant oublier au garçon qu'il était encore en possession du carnet, que la rentrée se rapprochait rapidement et qu'il ne pourrait pas revenir au Manoir avant de longs mois pour le rapporter.

**Fin du Flashback**

Ioann était entré précautionneusement dans le bureau de son père, vérifiant que personne ne le regardait. Puis il s'approcha en silence de la table de travail où de nombreux parchemins attendaient d'être rendus aux élèves. D'un coup, il prit peur. Il venait de se souvenir que son père ne s'occupait pas de tout ce qui était correction. C'était Remus, un monsieur qu'il avait croisé quelques fois qui se chargeait de tout ce qui ne se passait pas dans la salle de potions. Et si Remus avait gardé les corrections avec lui ? Et s'il ne pouvait pas les prendre ? Il n'avait pas le droit de dire que son père partageait son poste avec quelqu'un d'autre. Alors il ne pourrait pas s'expliquer avec Warrington s'il ne pouvait pas lui apporter ce qu'il voulait. Il sentit une goute de sueur glisser le long de sa tempe avant qu'elle ne continue sur sa joue et ne disparaisse dans son cou. Il ne devait pas penser à ça. Il devait rester positif. Alors il se mit à fouiller discrètement mais méthodiquement dans les dossiers sur le bureau, puis dans les tiroirs tout en faisant bien attention de ne pas déranger de trop les affaires. Un bruit dans le couloir le fit sursauter et il se figea, terrifié à l'idée que son père pourrait arriver et le surprendre. Mais le silence revint. Ioann se dépêcha donc de passer au crible tous les endroits susceptibles de contenir ce qu'il cherchait.

Il avait l'impression que des heures étaient passées quand il tomba d'un coup sur le parchemin qui l'intéressait. Il regarda tout autour de lui avant de sortir un parchemin vierge de son sac. Puis il attrapa sa baguette et lança un sort pour dupliquer les écritures sur son propre document. Puis il rangea l'original précieusement à l'endroit où il l'avait trouvé avant de fourrer le sien dans sa poche. Ensuite il sortit précipitamment avant de courir dans l'ombre des couloirs jusqu'à son dortoir, oubliant que ses amis l'attendaient à la bibliothèque. Dans la soirée, il pourrait se débarrasser totalement de cette corvée et il pourrait à nouveau se sentir mieux. Pour l'instant, il avait toujours l'impression que des yeux étaient fixés sur lui et que n'importe qui allait lui tomber dessus en criant qu'il était un voleur. Aussi il resta dans son dortoir à travailler sur son devoir de Botanique qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'effectuer.

o0o

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que la plupart des Serpentards étaient partis manger, Ioann resta un moment seul dans la Salle Commune. Il avait le regard qui basculait régulièrement au fond de la salle où Warrington et ses amis étaient en train de discuter. Le quatrième année finit par remarquer ses coups d'œil répétés. Il incita son groupe à se lever pour gagner la Grande Salle tout en leur disant qu'il devait récupérer quelque chose dans son dortoir avant de les rejoindre. Puis, une fois seul, il fit un signe de tête au jeune Snape, l'incitant à le rejoindre dans le couloir. Ioann respira profondément avant d'y aller. Son cauchemar vivant allait bientôt se terminer et il pourrait à nouveau apprécier la vie au château. Quand il arriva dans le couloir, il se sentit attrapé par le col et entrainé dans un dortoir qu'il ne connaissait pas. Celui de son maître chanteur. Quand la porte fut refermée sur eux, il déglutit difficilement avant de sortir de son sac le parchemin tant désiré.

- Tiens, c'est les corrections de papa pour ton devoir.

- Fais voir ça… oui c'est bon. T'es un brave garçon. Et apparemment on peut compter sur toi. C'est une copie ou l'original ?

- Une copie. Je ne voulais pas que papa sache que ça avait disparu.

- Et en plus tu es intelligent. Je pense qu'on devrait pouvoir s'entendre tous les deux.

- Alors rends-moi mon journal.

- Non.

- Mais tu avais dit …

- Peu importe ce que j'ai dit. De toute façon, je ne l'ai plus.

- Quoi ?

- En quoi ça peut te gêner ? Il n'y avait rien dans ce journal. T'auras qu'à t'en acheter un autre et puis c'est tout.

- Mais non, c'est celui là que je veux !

- Sauf que tu n'es pas en position de vouloir quoi que ce soit. Je m'en suis débarrassé il y a deux jours.

- Mais tu avais promis !

- J'ai aussi promis de te défendre et je ne le ferais pas non plus. Je ne suis pas un putain de Gryffondor à cheval sur la morale et les promesses. Je ne regarde que mes propres intérêts.

- Mais … mais il n'était pas à moi !

- Et bien, tu diras à celui ou celle à qui tu l'as emprunté que tu l'as perdu.

- Il ne le sait pas, marmonna Ioann.

- Ce n'est pas mon problème. Bien, je vais pouvoir m'occuper de mon devoir rapidement. Je te dirais la prochainement fois que j'aurais besoin de tes services.

- Mais… mais non ! C'était que pour cette fois ! Je ne veux pas voler papa encore une fois !

- Mais tu n'as pas le choix gamin. Je ne t'en laisse pas le choix d'ailleurs.

- Et moi je dirais que tu me forces à le faire et que tu m'as volé mon journal intime !

- Journal intime que tu as déjà volé n'est-ce pas ? Qui te croira ? Celui à qui tu as dérobé le journal ? Ton père ? Pourtant ce serait si facile pour moi de lui montrer que tu as volé dans ses affaires. Il ne te croira pas. Au contraire.

- Si, il me croira. Toi, il sait que tu m'as déjà posé des problèmes et il comprendra que tu m'as forcé à le faire !

- Sauf qu'au fond, il pensera toujours que peut-être tu n'as pas volé que pour moi. Il pensera que peut-être tu l'as aussi fait pour toi. Et même s'il te donne raison, il n'aura plus confiance en toi. Tu n'as pas le choix, si tu ne veux pas qu'il te soupçonne, tu dois m'obéir. Et je te dirais quand je voudrais d'autres corrections. Je vais attendre un peu. Laisser passer un autre devoir et après je te redemanderais. Si j'ai tout juste trop vite, il va se douter de quelque chose. Il faut faire trainer un peu. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'oublie pas.

Warrington quitta son dortoir, un grand sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Derrière lui Ioann était à deux doigts de pleurer. Il pensait qu'après avoir donné les réponses du devoir, il aurait enfin la tranquillité. Mais visiblement, il s'était trompé. En plus maintenant qu'il avait volé une fois et qu'il avait perdu le carnet, il était vraiment coincé. Personne ne le croirait. Il n'avait plus le choix. Il devrait faire ce que le plus âgé avait envie de le voir faire. Il se dirigea vers les lavabos pour se rafraichir le visage et effacer les traces de sa faiblesse. Une fois cela fait, il rejoignit ses camarades de classe dans la Grande Salle pour essayer de manger un petit peu. Quand Draco s'en alla avec ses amis et qu'il lui demanda s'il voulait venir avec lui, il refusa, argumentant qu'il était fatigué. Ce qui d'ailleurs n'était pas un vrai mensonge. Cette journée et plus particulièrement le pseudo dénouement de cette histoire, l'avait épuisé. Mais surtout, il ne se sentait pas le courage de regarder Draco et ses amis dans les yeux après ce qu'il avait fait et ce qu'il devrait encore faire. Il ne vit pas le regard inquiet de son frère sur lui mais il l'entendit lui murmurer qu'il viendrait le voir le temps qu'il s'endorme et qu'ils dormiraient ensemble si jamais ça n'allait pas. Une douce chaleur lui étreignit le cœur à cette phrase et il lui promit de le faire en dernier recours. Puis il se concentra sur ses amis. Il avait raté le début de la conversation et se demanda pourquoi Owen venait de souhaiter à Julian qu'il s'étouffe avec son morceau de tarte à la mélasse. Mais après tout, Owen n'était pas du genre à faire dans la dentelle. Il était le ronchon de leur petite bande alors que Julian était l'éternel optimiste qui parfois méritait des claques pour revenir sur terre.

Comme il était arrivé en retard, Ioann n'avait pas achevé son repas quand ses amis se levèrent. Il leur dit de partir devant et qu'il les rejoindrait dans la Salle Commune plus tard. Mais il ne le fit pas tout de suite. Il avait besoin d'être seul. Aussi, une fois qu'il eut fini de se restaurer, il se dirigea dans le parc pour essayer de se changer les idées et de ne pas penser à tout ce qui lui tombait sur le coin du nez. Il marcha un peu, sans avoir de réelle destination. Il regarda un instant la cabane de Hagrid avec Crockdur couché devant. Il avait beau savoir que ce chien était un gros nounours, il ne put réprimer un frisson. Il n'aimait pas les chiens depuis bien longtemps et ce n'était pas maintenant que cela changerait. Il bifurqua pour aller finalement s'asseoir au bord du lac. Un peu plus loin, un groupe de Poufsouffles faisait des ricochets dans un tourbillon de rires. Au loin, en direction du terrain de Quidditch, il pouvait voir une masse d'élèves, à prédominance bleue, hâter le pas. Entrainement des Serdaigles. Puis il ferma les yeux, la tête posée sur ses genoux. Le bruit des vaguelettes sur le bord du lac était relaxant. Par contre la main qui se posa sur son épaule le fit sursauter grandement. Il se retourna, effrayé, pour tomber sur le regard étonné de Neville. Il rougit en enfouissant son visage dans ses bras. Merlin, il venait juste de se ridiculiser une nouvelle fois.

- Désolé Ioann, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

- C'est rien. C'est moi qui ne m'attendais pas à ce que quelqu'un vienne me voir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Rien.

- Ah, répondit Neville en se demandant comment briser le silence avant d'enchainer timidement. Tu sais que ton père était bizarre tout à l'heure ?

- Bizarre ? Comment ? Demanda Ioann dans un souffle alors que sa nervosité s'était considérablement accrue.

- Et bien, il n'a rien dit de méchant à Harry, il ne m'a pas fait remarquer que j'étais nul et il a donné des points à Hermione. A croire qu'il a été touché par un sort de confusion.

- C'était quand ?

- On avait cours de Potions juste après le repas de midi.

- C'était peut-être un truc qu'il avait mangé alors, énonça Ioann soulagé de voir que ça n'avait pas de rapport avec son vol vu qu'il était en cours de Sortilèges à ce même moment.

- Alors il devrait en manger plus souvent, râla Neville avant de rougir. Désolé, je ne voulais pas dire du mal de lui. Mais tu sais, il est … enfin …

- Je sais, il te fait peur.

- Oui, et du coup je rate encore plus mes potions.

- Alors au prochain cours, imagine qu'il est comme aujourd'hui. Ou pense qu'il n'est pas là ou encore que c'est quelqu'un d'autre de plus gentil. Oublie ses paroles, concentre-toi sur ta potion. Tu verras ça ira mieux.

- C'est comme ça que tu fais ?

- Non, grimaça Ioann, moi je n'ai pas le droit d'oublier qu'il est là. Il m'a déjà appris une bonne partie des potions de cette année, alors si je me plante, je te dis pas ce que je vais entendre à la maison.

- Ça ne doit pas être facile d'être son fils.

- Tu sais Neville, moi je l'aime, c'est mon papa. Il a fait plus pour moi que n'importe qui. Et je remercie Merlin tous les jours, ou presque, d'avoir été envoyé avec lui.

- Tu n'étais pas avec lui avant ? S'interrogea Neville en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il réfléchissait.

- Oh… euh… si bien sûr. Oh lala, il est tard, je dois y aller, on m'attend, bafouilla Ioann en se relevant, le visage plus rouge qu'une tomate.

- Tu mens aussi mal que moi. Je ne comprends pas trop ce que ça veut dire, mais je garderais ça pour moi, ne t'inquiète pas. Passe une bonne soirée.

- Merci. J'espère qu'on se parlera plus tard.

- Etre à Serpentard ne t'a pas dégouté de parler aux Gryffondors, donc je pense qu'on se reparlera.

- Je t'ai dit déjà que je trouve ça nul les guerres entre les maisons.

- Les Serpentards sont rusés, j'ai appris à ne pas toujours les croire. Mais toi, je crois que je peux t'accorder ma confiance.

Ioann rougit de ces mots, mais ses actes pour Warrington revinrent à sa mémoire. Son regard se fit plus triste et il murmura qu'il ne la méritait pas. Puis il s'enfuit en courant laissant Neville étonné de cette dernière phrase et surtout inquiet. Le comportement du plus jeune était bien trop nerveux par moment. Mais il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps, le couvre-feu était dans très peu de temps maintenant et il devait retrouver le mot de passe de sa Salle Commune rapidement.

o0o

Alors que Ioann regagnait son dortoir en restant au maximum caché dans l'ombre des couloirs, dans le bureau du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Harry commençait à en avoir assez d'écrire les adresses des fans de Lockhart sur les réponses que celui-ci leur faisait. C'était sa septième soirée à faire cela et ça commençait à lui peser. En effet, le professeur McGonagall leur avait donné, à Ron et lui, un mois de retenues à raison de deux colles par semaine, soit huit soirées au total. Ron devait jouer les bonnes à tout faire pour Rusard et il avait déjà nettoyé la salle des trophées, la Grande Salle par deux fois, quelques salles de classe non utilisées depuis longtemps et bien d'autres endroits. Harry avait dû se plier aux volontés de Lockhart en l'aidant dans son courrier. Il aurait largement préféré échanger sa place avec Ron. Même si, avec son Parrain, il n'avait plus eu à faire le ménage, à part sa chambre bien sûr, il n'oubliait tout de même pas qu'il avait dû frotter bien des sols et des murs lorsqu'il était encore chez son oncle et sa tante. Et c'était avec une certaine ironie qu'il avouait que ce genre d'activités, c'était comme le vélo, ça ne s'oubliait pas. Pour l'heure, il en était à se demander s'il était préférable d'étouffer son professeur en lui faisant avaler toutes ces lettres insipides ou s'il devait lui-même s'assommer avec un tas de parchemins posés en vrac sur le bureau. Mais sa réflexion fut coupée, lorsqu'une voix à glacer le sang parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles.

- _Viens … viens à moi… que je te déchire… que je te tue..._

Harry sursauta et regarda tout autour de lui avec de grands yeux exorbités. Le professeur le regarda stupéfait avant de se rendre compte qu'il était tard. Aussi lui donna-t-il congé. Harry ne demanda pas son reste. Il prit ses affaires et sortit précipitamment, mais la voix s'était tue. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait entendu, mais après avoir affronté Quirrell possédé par Voldemort quelques mois plus tôt, il décida de ne pas prendre cette voix à la légère. Sur le chemin du retour vers sa Salle Commune, il rencontra Neville. Tous deux rentrèrent ensemble en discutant joyeusement de la journée. Mais le jeune garçon à la cicatrice ne pouvait s'enlever ces mots de la tête. Ces mots qui le faisaient encore frissonner … « que je te tue ».

8


	4. Attaque

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen et Connors.

Béta : BettyMars

Zarakinel, merci pour ta fidélité et non, c'est pas mercredi la suite mais aujourd'hui ) Promis, le prochain sera vraiment mercredi.

Lady Arlequin : et oui, tu as eu l'explication du comment Ioann avait eu le carnet. Merci pour ton compliment, il m'a beaucoup touché :)

Je pense qu'une de mes lectrices a du avoir des problèmes de clavier car j'ai eu une review avec uniquement des caractère spéciaux … mais je la remercie quand même d'avoir laissé une trace de son passage.

Et bien, il semblerait que j'ai réussi à vous faire peur avec le cauchemar au début du dernier chapitre. Ma beta a failli m'étrangler lorsqu'elle avait vu que j'avais osé refaire le coup du rêve (En plus pas de bol pour moi, elle était à la maison pour la correction de ce chapitre donc elle a vraiment failli me massacrer lol). En tout cas je suis contente que Neville vous plaise. J'aime bien ce personnage et il va avoir une certaine importance par la suite. Pour Warrington …. Ai-je besoin de dire quelque chose ? mdr

Bon sinon le basilic est sortie de son trou … ou plutôt de sa chambre… et bien oui, il n'allait pas hiberner encore longtemps ^^ d'ailleurs, vous allez vite voir que le titre met dans le bain. Je vous laisse découvrir.

Bonne journée, bonne lecture et à mercredi cette fois : )

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Attaque.**

_Mercredi14 Octobre 1992._

Assises dans un coin de la salle commune, Daphnée, Millicent et Pansy discutaient activement autour d'une revue. De là où il était, Draco pouvait supposer que c'était le dernier numéro de Sorcière Hebdo. Il soupira en ce disant que les filles étaient d'une futilité à faire peur. Il jeta un œil à Ioann qui travaillait sur son devoir d'Astronomie à ses côtés. Il se pencha un peu pour regarder avant de lui indiquer un endroit où il s'était trompé. Le plus jeune releva la tête pour lui faire un sourire de remerciement quand il vit arriver une fille brune qui trainait souvent avec Daphnée. Il avait mis un certain temps avant de savoir qu'elle s'appelait Tracey Davis et encore, il avait cru se faire arracher la tête quand il lui avait demandé. C'était qu'elle avait un caractère vif la demoiselle. Il regarda l'heure avant de se replonger dans son devoir. Le temps passait très vite mais ses réponses aux questions du professeur n'arrivaient qu'au ralentit.

De leur côté, les filles de la maison était en train de s'extasier sur leur revue. C'était le dernier numéro de Sorcière Hebdo que Pansy avait reçu le matin même. Comme très souvent, la couverture était illustrée par leur professeur de Défense souriant chaleureusement comme à son habitude.

-Il est tellement beau, soupira Millicent.

-Et il est si fort aussi, tu as lu _Vacances avec les Harpies_ ? T'imagine comme ça devait être dangereux ? Et lui il est fantastique ! S'extasia Pansy.

-Oh les filles, oui il est beau mais personne n'égalera ce très séduisant Auror ! S'écria Daphnée alors qu'elle tournait la page sur un nouvel article. En plus lui il fait mauvais garçon, c'est excitant ! J'ai presque envie qu'il m'arrive un danger pour qu'il vienne me sauver !

Pansy se pencha sur la photo illustrant l'article avant de renifler avec mépris.

-Sauf que c'est un traitre à son sang.

-Et alors ? C'est pas dans son sang que j'aimerais me noyer mais dans ses bras, riposta Daphnée alors que Millie ricanait.

-En attendant Sirius Black a trahi sa famille !

-Sans compter qu'il parait qu'il avait fait parti de ceux qui avaient arrêté le père de Vincent et celui de Grégory.

-Et alors ? Ce n'est pas non plus avec un sourire que Lockhart a affronté une horde de vampire ! Hey réveillez-vous, nous ne sommes pas en train de parler de leur conviction mais de leur physique de Dieu ! Aide moi Tracey ! Ces deux folles m'énervent !

Pansy et Daphnée s'affrontèrent du regard alors que Millicent refermait la revue pour remettre la photo du professeur sur le devant. Tracey sembla sortir de ses pensées en entendant le silence autour d'elle. Elle les regarda avec exaspération. Quand toutes les deux commençaient à parler de leurs coups de cœur, cela finissait toujours dans une bagarre mentale et une brouille idiote. Elle attrapa la revue prête à l'envoyer au feu quand il s'ouvrit sur la page Quidditch.

-Arrêtez donc un peu de vous tuer du regard. De toute façon vous êtes ridicules. Seuls les hommes, les vrais, sont intéressants.

-Parce que Black n'est pas un vrai homme pour toi ?

-Non c'est un séducteur tout comme notre professeur.

-Sauf que Black lui fait du bon boulot à côté, lui, ricana Daphné en lançant un regard vainqueur à Pansy.

-ça reste à prouver. En attendant, ça c'est un vrai mec.

Tracey remit la revue au milieu de la table, incitant ses amies à regarder la page qu'elle venait d'ouvrir.

-Merwyn Finwick ? C'est pas l'attrapeur des Tornades de Tutshill ?

-Si, et j'ai eu l'occasion de le voir jouer un fois. Woaw, c'était époustouflant. Il était si sexy sur son balai, les cheveux aux vents.

-Et bien Tracey, tu ne donnes pas souvent tes émotions mais quand tu le fais, tu ne fais pas semblant.

-Oui, et bien moi je ne bave pas en cours de Défense, ma chère Millie.

-C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal lui aussi, avoua Daphnée. Et puis c'est un grand attrapeur.

-Draco deviendra encore meilleur, répondit fièrement Pansy.

-On ne l'a jamais vu voler encore, donc on ne sait pas s'il est bon.

-Tu sais Daphnée, tu es une élève de Serpentard, si tu ne soutiens pas un minimum notre attrapeur, tu seras traitée comme une paria.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Pans', tu le soutiens déjà suffisamment pour plusieurs personnes à toi toute seule.

-En attendant, j'espère qu'il arrivera à battre Potter. Ça lui apprendra où est sa place à cet idiot de Survivant, ricana Millicent. T'en pense quoi Tracey ?

-Moi je le trouve mignon le balafré. Bon, il n'a aucun goût vestimentaire et je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ait plus d'intellect qu'un pruneau séché. Mais il est mignon.

-Quoi ? Dis nous aussi que tu veux pactiser avec l'ennemi ? S'énerva Pansy.

-N'importe quoi. Ce n'est pas parce que je le trouve mignon que j'en oublie ma maison, tout comme toi tu as beau t'extasier sur ton petit lord blond, ça ne veut pas dire que tu finiras mariée avec.

-J'ai pas dit ça. Et puis ce n'était pas le sujet.

-De toute façon, pour plaire à Draco faudra déjà que tu évites de regarder Snape de haut, énonça Daphnée.

-Alors c'est perdu d'avance. Prépare-toi à devenir vieille fille, ironisa Tracey.

Pansy bouda et les deux autres éclatèrent de rire. Comme s'il sentait qu'on parlait de lui, Ioann releva la tête et les regarda. Il lui arrivait de temps en temps de parler avec Daphnée et Millicent et il les trouvait même gentilles. Mais il préférait éviter Pansy et Tracey qu'il trouvait un peu dangereuses, chacune à sa façon. Il revint sur son parchemin et mis le point final à son devoir. Il reposa sa plume dans un soupir avant de s'appuyer sur son dossier. Il avait enfin fini tout son travail. Il avait gardé l'Astronomie pour la fin mais il avait l'impression d'avoir passé les deux derniers jours à écrire sur les potions. Maintenant il était prêt à aller rouspéter auprès de son père pour leur avoir donné autant de choses à faire. Après s'être étiré, il rangea ses affaires dans son sac pour tomber sur une lettre, Un sourire illumina son visage. Il l'avait depuis le petit déjeuner mais il n'avait pas encore pris le temps de la lire. Il avait reconnu l'écriture et avait hâte de lire les nouvelles de Charlie. Aussi, il fourra tout dans son sac plutôt qu'il ne les rangea puis s'esquiva dans son dortoir après un petit « à tout à l'heure », lancé à la va vite à son grand frère.

Il jeta toutes ses affaires au sol s'attirant un regard étonné de Julian et Connors qui révisaient ensemble, avant de grimper sur son lit et d'en refermer les rideaux. Il ne voulait être dérangé par personne et espéra que c'était suffisamment clair. Il s'allongea sur le ventre, sortit sa lettre et l'ouvrit avec impatience.

« _Salut Bonhomme,_

_Alors comment va la vie au château ? J'espère que tu fais bien tourner tout le monde en bourrique. Après tout, ce serait dommage de perdre cette bonne habitude. Je revois encore la mine renfrognée de McGo quand elle te trouvait par hasard dans un couloir alors que tu étais sensé être avec Pomfresh ou même ton père._

_Alors dis-moi, est-ce que ton moral va mieux ? Je sais que la première rentrée au collège peut apporter de la mélancolie à ceux qui s'éloignent de leurs parents pour la première fois, mais je ne pensais pas que cela t'attraperait alors que Poudlard a toujours été un peu ta maison. Mais je suppose que cela ne veut rien dire._

_Et tes camarades de dortoir, as-tu réussi à t'en faire des amis ? Tu ne dois pas rester seul, gamin, tout est tellement mieux quand on est entouré. La solitude, ce n'est pas pour toi de toute façon._

_Sinon ici tout va pour le mieux. Une des femelles était un peu énervée depuis quelques temps, on s'est rendu compte il y a deux jours qu'elle gardait un œuf. Nous attendons qu'il éclose avec impatience car ce sera le premier bébé dragon de la réserve. Le doc nous a dit que ce serait pour dans quelques jours, alors on ne dort pas beaucoup pour ne pas rater l'évènement. Je t'enverrai des photos dans un prochain pli._

_Allez, souris et montre à tout le monde que tu n'es pas qu'un petit garçon sage. Après tout tu es un Serpentard qui a côtoyé des Gryffondors pendant des années._

_Je ne sais pas quand je rentrerais au pays mais je te promets de passer de voir même si ce n'est que quelques minutes._

_A bientôt Ioann, porte-toi bien et passe le bonjour au petit snobinard qui te sert de frère de ma part._

_Charlie_ »

Un bébé dragon. Charlie allait voir la naissance d'un bébé dragon ! Ioann était pressé de voir les photos. Au moins cela lui changerait les idées de ses problèmes personnels. Parce que plus les jours passaient, moins il n'en voyait le bout. Trois semaines plus tôt il effectuait le premier larcin dans le bureau de son père. Depuis, il avait récidivé deux fois. Là dans sa malle, se trouvait la correction qu'il devrait donner à Warrington d'ici le lendemain. A chaque fois, il avait de plus en plus mal. Il savait que ce n'était pas bien et que son père serait si déçu qu'il se mettrait sûrement à l'ignorer. D'ailleurs il avait de plus en plus de mal à faire face au cours de potions. Il était si anxieux que par deux fois il avait totalement ratée sa mixture dont une fois son chaudron avait explosé. Il avait été mortifié et n'avait pas osé croiser le regard du professeur. Il n'avait qu'entendu quelques railleries de la part des Gryffondors bien vite étouffées par une reprise à l'ordre très sévère. Depuis il n'avait plus entrepris de rejoindre les appartements dans les cachots pour y trouver du réconfort. Il savait qu'il se ferait interroger et il ne pourrait pas répondre.

Ioann glissa sa lettre sous son oreiller tout en s'allongeant sur le dos. En trois semaines, il avait presque passé son temps à fuir. Fuir Warrington, ses regards, ses remarques. Fuir son père et ses questions. Fuir ses amis et leur envie de savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Mais c'était sa façon à lui de se protéger. Éloigner tout le monde de lui pour ne pas souffrir plus quand ils s'éloigneront d'eux même. Il tentait même de garder Draco à distance. Mais voilà, son grand frère était plus têtu qu'une mule. Et plus il l'ignorait, plus le blond tentait de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Et ses amis se chargeaient toujours de le faire venir la nuit quand il faisait des cauchemars. Ce qui arrivait bien plus fréquemment que les mois, les années passés. Au bien sûr, il leur était reconnaissant de s'occuper de lui ainsi, mais il savait que quand la vérité éclaterait, ils seraient bien moins compréhensifs. Même Owen qui pourtant était aussi charitable qu'une porte de cachot, était le premier à réagir lorsqu'il cauchemardait la nuit. Étrangement, Ioann se dit que peut-être lui aussi savait ce que c'était que de ne pas dormir correctement. D'ailleurs l'un des désavantages de mal dormir la nuit était d'être souvent fatigué. Il en fit les frais lorsque soudainement il perdit pied et s'endormit profondément, ses idées noires trottant toujours dans son esprit.

o0o

_Samedi 31 Octobre 1992_

Ioann était éreinté. Le fait que les professeurs leur avaient donné beaucoup de devoirs cette semaine y était surement pour beaucoup. Mais le cancanage incessant de Julian devait surement aussi jouer sur son mal de tête. Il se frotta les yeux avec un soupir mais lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il les écarquilla en poussant un grand cri tout en reculant d'un pas. Le rire d'Eli tirailla ses oreilles, rapidement rejoint par celui de Connors et de Julian. Ce dernier reposa la citrouille qu'il avait attrapée sur un rebord de fenêtre. Il s'était amusé à la positionner juste devant le nez du plus petit pour lui faire peur. Au fond de lui, il ressentit tout de même une petite culpabilité à avoir profité de sa fatigue ralentissant son temps de réaction. Mais il la chassa très vite. Après tout, même Owen avait apprécié la blague.

Vexé, Ioann lui lança un regard noir avant de faire demi-tour. Ses camarades l'appelèrent pour lui dire de ne pas être bête et de revenir. Mais il n'en avait plus envie. Il n'était pas en grande forme et sa patience s'était effritée. Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'il devait maintenant fuir Poppy qui commençait à bien s'inquiéter pour lui. En plus de son père qui avait réussi à le garder un soir avec lui dans le but de lui faire dire ce qui n'allait pas. Mais il n'avait rien dit d'autre qu'une surcharge de travail. Il savait très bien que Severus n'était pas dupe, mais heureusement, il n'avait pas insisté plus. Les couloirs défilèrent devant ses yeux avant qu'il ne s'arrête devant le bureau de Minerva. Il frappa un coup et attendit un instant. Aucun son ne lui parvint. Alors il ouvrit doucement la porte sur une pièce vide. Il entra et posa son sac dans un coin, puis attrapa un livre dans la bibliothèque, avant de s'installer confortablement sur un des fauteuils. C'est ainsi que le professeur de métamorphose le trouva en arrivant une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

-Ioann ? Que fais-tu là ?

-Mes copains m'énervaient et je savais qu'ils ne viendraient jamais me chercher ici, alors je suis venu.

-Petit filou. Mais regarde-moi un peu. Est-ce que tu dors bien la nuit ?

-Non, je fais des cauchemars souvent. Papa me donne des potions de temps en temps mais je ne peux pas en prendre trop.

-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse tant que tu n'en dormes pas ?

-Rien, c'est juste que maintenant à Poudlard, je suis étudiant et que ça change beaucoup. Et aussi à cause des devoirs nombreux.

-J'ai du mal à te croire. Mais je suppose que c'est plausible. Surtout que mes collègues ont signalé lors de la dernière réunion, que tu semblais avoir une baisse de niveau générale.

-J'ai un peu de mal à tout faire.

-Hum. Est-ce le surplus de devoirs qui te fatigue et provoque cette baisse ? Ou est-ce ce qui te tracasse qui te fatigue et provoque des difficultés scolaires ?

Le ton qu'elle avait utilisé et son regard sévère démontraient qu'elle n'attendait pas de réponse et qu'elle avait déjà son idée sur la question. Il soupira doucement avant de se replonger dans son livre.

-Est-ce que je peux rester encore un peu ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

-Pas plus que vingt minutes. Ensuite tu iras manger avec tes amis. Ce soir c'est le banquet d'Halloween. Il me semble me souvenir que tu as toujours aimé les plats spéciaux préparés pour l'occasion.

-D'accord. Merci mamie.

-De rien Jeune Homme. Je ne dirais rien à ton père de ton passage ici. Mais je pense que tu devrais parler de tes problèmes. Si ta moyenne continue de baisser, tu vas avoir des ennuis par la suite.

-Je sais. Mais je vais mieux travailler. Je te promets.

-Je sais que tu tiendras ta promesse Mais je préfèrerais que tu règles d'abord ton autre problème.

Mais devant le mutisme du garçon, elle n'insista pas. Il avait visiblement besoin d'un peu de calme et elle n'allait pas l'en priver. Son teint ordinairement pâle mais rayonnant, était terne comme s'il avait passé trop de temps loin de la lumière du soleil. Il aurait pu faire concurrence à n'importe quel fantôme de l'école s'il n'avait pas été marqué de cernes noirs. La chose la plus inquiétante, était qu'il semblait avoir perdu du poids. Poppy en était d'ailleurs très inquiète. Il avait été tellement difficile de faire repartir sa croissance par le passé, que ce n'était pas bon signe. Le temps imparti fut terminé dans un long silence que Minerva brisa en lui disant qu'il était temps qu'il regagne la grande salle. Il bouda légèrement mais rangea finalement son livre, embrassa le professeur sur la joue avant de partir après avoir vérifié que personne ne le verrait sortir de _ce _bureau.

Il arriva dans la grande salle alors que déjà presque tous les élèves étaient installés. Il regarda ses camarades de dortoirs qui discutaient à voix basses tout en lui gardant un place à leurs côtés. Mais bizarrement, il ne se sentait pas de les affronter. Pas ce soir là. Aussi il passa devant eux après leur avoir fait un petit sourire d'excuse et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Grégory, lui demandant d'un regard s'il pouvait prendre place. Celui-ci se poussa durement contre Théodore Nott afin de lui laisser une place entre lui et Vincent. Ioann s'assit rougissant par l'attention peu fine de son ami.

-Tu pouvais aussi bien me demander gentiment de me pousser Goyle. Tu n'avais pas besoin de me jeter comme un malotru.

-Range tes griffes Théo. Tu sais très bien que quand bébé Ioann est là, aucun de ces deux abrutis n'est capable de voir plus loin que ses beaux yeux.

-Tais-toi Parkinson, claqua la voix froide de Draco qui la fusilla du regard. Encore un mot de travers concernant Ioann et tu le regretteras.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a de tant ce môme pour que tout le monde soit à ses pieds ? Lança Pansy d'une voix venimeuse avant de se retrouver le pichet de jus de citrouille renversé sur la tête.

-Draco a été clair dès le début, Pansy, c'est son frère. Toi qui passe ton temps à lui lécher les pieds, tu devrais être la première à bichonner Ioann, lui répondit Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je vais aller manger ailleurs, je ne veux pas créer de problème entre vous, annonça Ioann en se relevant avant de se retrouver une main sur chacune de ses épaules, le forçant à se rassoir.

-Reste là et mange, t'es aussi épais qu'un chaton mouillé, lui ordonna Vincent.

-Tu sais quoi, Pans' ? Tu viens de reculer de plusieurs dizaines de cases dans ta quête matrimoniale.

-Ferme-là Davis, tu m'énerves avec ta théorie digne d'une bouse de Dragon ! Surtout que ce n'est absolument pas vrai, grogna Pansy.

-ça c'est toi qui le dis. Maintenant passe moi la purée de citrouille avant que les autres morfales ne finissent le plat.

Blaise regarda, amusé, les deux filles s'affronter du regard avant que Pansy n'abdique et n'attrape le plat. Pourtant, avec un grand sourire moqueur, elle se servit largement, ne laissant presque rien à sa camarade. Mais bien sûr, ses cheveux dégoulinants de jus de fruit, collant à son front ne l'aidait pas à avoir un air hautain et froid. D'ailleurs Daphnée lui fit alors remarquer qu'elle ressemblait à une pintade mouillée. L'air scandalisé de la brune était tout simplement à faire entrer dans les mémoires.

-Alors rien que pour ça, je suis bien content que tu m'aie poussé Greg, ricana Théo en caricaturant Crivey et son appareil photo.

Une fois son inconfort passé, Ioann suivit la conversation intérêt. Blaise, en face de lui, lui fit un clin d'œil avant qu'ils ne pouffent, complices. Cela fit du bien au plus jeune de manger parmi les deuxièmes années. Ils étaient amusants tous autant qu'ils étaient. Même Pansy, enfin surtout quand son frère s'occupait de son brushing à coup de jus de fruits. La conversation changea de sens quand Blaise fit remarquer que le Trio de Gryffondor n'était pas présent au repas. Draco prit un air pompeux, avant de suggérer qu'ils devaient encore être en train de manigancer quelque chose pour se faire remarquer. Après tout, rien que l'arrivée des deux spécimens masculins en voiture volante, prouvait leur envie de ne pas passer inaperçus. Mais très vite, le sujet Gryffondor fut laissé de côté et chacun des élèves apprécia le repas à sa juste valeur. Discrètement Ioann regarda vers ses camarades de dortoir, se sentant un peu coupable de les avoir ainsi délaissés. Mais Connors capta son coup d'œil et lui fit un sourire et un signe de la main comme quoi tout allait bien. Cela le rassura confortablement et il put lui aussi se laisser à manger dignement, ses soucis d'un coup effacés.

o0o

Ce fut totalement repus que les élèves des quatre maisons quittèrent la grande salle après que les derniers desserts aient disparu des tables. Un flot humain arriva dans le grand hall quand le Baron Sanglant s'approcha de la préfète de Serpentard.

-Regagnez rapidement les cachots avec tous vos élèves, quelque chose c'est passé au deuxième étage.

Tous ceux qui étaient à leurs côtés commencèrent à chuchoter, à s'agiter et rapidement la rumeur grandit avant de se propager à tous les étudiants. Rapidement, et ne tenant absolument pas compte de l'avertissement du fantôme, tous prirent le chemin du deuxième étage, curieux de voir ce qui s'était passé. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils découvrirent Harry, Ron et Hermione, immobiles dans le couloir détrempé par une inondation anormale semblant venir des toilettes juste à côté, les regardant étrangement. Rapidement le brouhaha se calma et un silence lourd tomba. Ils s'approchèrent jusqu'à entourer le Trio tout en regardant vers le mur. Là en lettres de Sang, étaient inscrits des mots à faire froid dans le dos :

**La Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte.**

**Ennemis de l'Héritier prenez garde.**

Mais ce qui fit frissonner la plupart des élèves, fut la silhouette sombre et raide qui était pendue en dessous. Miss Teigne était accrochée à une torchère par la queue. Soudain, brisant ce silence de plomb, la voix criarde et forte de Pansy résonna.

-Ennemis de l'Héritier prenez garde ! Bientôt ce sera le tour des Sang-de-Bourbe.

Ses joues rosies, son regard flamboyant, elle regardait la chatte avec un grand sourire. Juste à la droite de Ioann, Connors déglutit difficilement. Le message était déjà assez lugubre mais les mots de la jeune fille étaient effrayants. Surtout pour un né de moldu comme lui. Elidjah lui posa la main sur l'épaule en signe de soutien alors qu'Owen s'était rapproché de lui en grognant. De nouveau les conversations reprirent. Attiré par l'attroupement puis le chahut, Argus Rusard se fraya avec difficulté un passage dans la masse d'élèves. Mais quand ses yeux tombèrent sur sa chatte, il stoppa net son avancée, recula même d'un pas en demandant, à personne en particulier, ce qui était arrivé à son animal. Puis son regard furieux tomba sur Harry toujours immobile, les pieds dans une flaque d'eau. D'une voix folle il l'accusa d'être l'auteur de cette attaque et le menaça des pires tourments quand Albus et plusieurs professeurs arrivèrent.

-Allons, Allons, mon ami. Ne vous emballez pas, dit-il d'une voix rassurante tout en détachant la chatte de sa torchère. Venez avec moi Argus, ainsi que vous, miss Granger et messieurs Potter et Weasley.

-Mon bureau est à côté, directeur, vous pouvez l'utiliser à votre convenance, annonça fièrement Gilderoy

-Merci beaucoup. Quant à vous, chers élèves, je vous demanderais de suivre vos directeurs de maison pour les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles et vos préfets pour les Gryffondors et Serpentards, afin de regagner dans le calme vos salles communes. Minerva, Severus, j'apprécierais votre présence à mes côtés. Professeur Lockhart, après vous.

La masse des élèves se divisa en quatre et chacun partit vers sa salle commune alors que le directeur et son petit groupe s'engouffrait dans le bureau du professeur de Défense. Les étudiants étaient tous sous le choc et le trajet se fit dans un silence relatif.

Une fois dans leur domaine, les Serpentards s'installèrent confortablement dans les fauteuils et canapés. La plupart semblaient trouver tout ceci très intéressant. Bole et Montague se faisaient une joie d'affirmer que cette fois, l'école allait enfin être débarrassée de tout ce qui n'était pas Sang-pur. Poudlard allait redevenir ce qu'elle aurait du toujours être, l'école des meilleurs. Mais étrangement ils se turent lorsque que Susan Banks, de cinquième année, vint se poster devant eux. C'était qu'elle était menaçante avec sa carrure solide et ses yeux flamboyants.

-Je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe et je me sens tout à fait à ma place ici. Alors encore un mot et je vous montre qu'il n'y a pas que des petits cons Sang-Pur qui savent lancer des sortilèges de magie noire. C'est clair ?

-Oh, t'emballe pas Susi chérie. On ne parlait pas de toi. Tu as l'immense chance d'avoir rattrapé le coup en étant à Serpentard, roucoula Bole essayant d'amadouer sa camarade de classe.

-Si tu te voulais séducteur, c'est raté. Tu as la tête d'un bouffon de Gryffondor.

-Hey tu ne m'insultes pas ! S'écria le garçon en se relevant d'un bond.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu vas me faire ? Railla-t-elle en le regardant de haut.

Finalement Bole abandonna la bataille, se rendant compte qu'avec ses cinq centimètres de moins qu'elle, il allait réellement se faire moquer par les autres. Cet intermède eut au moins l'avantage de détendre légèrement Connors qui était complètement livide. Après tout, Susan avait réussi à faire sa place parmi les Serpentards, pourquoi pas lui ? Dans un coin en retrait de la salle, le groupe des deuxième année avait pris place. Pansy était rayonnante. Elle était fière d'elle pour avoir fait peur à beaucoup d'élèves, et des amoureux de moldus en premier. Son père n'était pas un Mangemort à proprement parlé, mais il partageait les convictions du Lord Noir. Et il lui avait transmis son animosité à tout ce qui n'était pas pur. A ses côtés, Théodore affichait lui aussi un visage mi-satisfait mi-perdu.

Son père avait été envoyé à Azkaban depuis quelques années et il l'avait très mal vécu. Il jeta un regard méprisant à Draco qui ne s'en rendit pas compte. Théo savait que le père du blond y était pour quelque chose dans cette affaire. Lucius, tout comme leur directeur de maison, était un traitre. Jusqu'à présent, il en avait fait abstraction et était resté relativement à l'écart des élèves de sa classe. Il était un solitaire et s'il appréciait d'être en troupeau, il aimait encore plus sa solitude. Mais maintenant que cette histoire allait faire ressortir les allégeances de chacun, il ne savait pas encore comment il allait réagir. Après tout, il s'était quand même attaché à ce groupe d'élèves. Et puis sa mère lui avait souvent répété que les enfants n'étaient pas responsables des actes de leurs parents. Surement voulait-elle le déculpabiliser de ne pas être aussi affirmé que son père. Il regarda Pansy qui ne se gênait pas pour afficher ses convictions, s'attirant le regard noir de Daphnée. Un nouveau sujet de discorde entre les deux filles visiblement. Un nouveau moment divertissant à suivre. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Tracey qui semblait plus pâle et nerveuse qu'à son habitude. Elle qui était souvent vindicative, n'avait pas ouvert une seul fois la bouche depuis l'incident. Il ne savait pas quelles étaient ses pensées là-dessus ni donc dans quel camp il pouvait la placer.

Draco lui était tout simplement inquiet. Il ne savait pas ce que l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets pouvait signifier, mais une chose était sûr, cela perturbait grandement Ioann. Celui-ci était pelotonné dans un fauteuil, les yeux vides de tous sentiments en dehors de la peur. Il tremblait et à son teint cadavérique, il donnait l'impression qu'il allait s'effondrer au moindre soupir. Le blond se leva finalement pour le rejoindre, il écarta ses jambes de l'assise pour s'assoir et l'attira contre lui. En principe, même s'il se montrait attentionné avec son petit frère, jamais il ne l'étreignait en public. Il avait, après tout, une image à montrer et donner des câlins n'était pas recommander pour cela. Mais là c'était un cas de force majeur. Il était déjà très fatigué auparavant et ne semblait pas se remettre du choc de la soirée. Il était finalement loin le repas joyeux et les rigolades du festin. Ioann se tendit à son approche et trembla un peu plus. Puis il s'agrippa à la robe de Draco, enfouissant son nez dans son cou. Il se laissa cajoler un peu sans pourtant arriver à reprendre le dessus.

o0o

Severus arriva dans la salle commune un certain temps plus tard. Rusard avait été fatiguant avec ses cris sur sa chatte pétrifiée. Le trio de Gryffondor avait été édifiant, surtout à mentir lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas l'étoffe pour le faire correctement. Lockhart avait été proprement agaçant et il s'était retenu de lui envoyer quelques sorts bien sentis. Dire qu'il avait osé proposer ses services pour faire la potion à base de mandragore alors qu'il n'était aucunement le maitre de potions de cette école. Severus regretta de ne pas lui avoir enlevé son sourire factice à coup de doloris. Quand il passa la porte de la salle commune de sa maison, il plissa le nez au bruit qui s'en échappait. Il se figea sur le pas de la porte et lança un regard menaçant à la ronde.

-Un peu de silence ! Demanda-t-il d'une voix froide. Je pense que la situation n'est pas encore suffisamment désespérée pour que vous vous comportiez en Gryffondors bruyants et irréfléchis.

-Professeur, que s'est-il passé ?

-Rien qui ne puisse vous inquiéter, Miss Peterson. Nous sommes à Halloween, quelqu'un aura juste trouvé amusant de faire une nouvelle farce en se basant sur une ancienne légende de l'école.

-Mais pour la chatte de Rusard ? Elle est morte non ? Insista un autre étudiant.

-Elle est juste pétrifié. Rien d'alarmant.

-C'est à cause de Potter non ? demanda un troisième élève

-Cela ne vous regarde pas. Même si Potter a le chic pour faire parler de lui à chaque nouvel évènement de cette école, Albus estime que toute personne est innocent tant qu'elle n'est pas prouvée coupable. Maintenant je ne vais pas tolérer ce genre de questionnement plus longtemps. Vous pouvez dormir tranquille, il ne se passera rien de plus ce soir. Maintenant regagnez tous votre dortoir et je ne veux plus entendre un seul bruit de la soirée. Est-ce clair ?

Un « oui Professeur » s'éleva de façon collective avant que les élèves ne se lèvent pour obéir à l'ordre. Severus les regarda disparaitre dans les couloirs en silence tout en fusillant certaines têtes fortes au passage. C'était son lot habituel depuis que ses allégeances étaient connues. Il était respecté mais les plus âgés lui montraient régulièrement leur façon de penser. Alors que le dernier garçon disparaissait, il commença à faire demi-tour quand un « Parrain » l'arrêta. Il se retourna pour cherche Draco du regard quand il l'aperçu dans l'obscurité d'un recoin. Il s'approcha d'un pas assez agacé. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était son filleul qu'il devait aller à l'encontre de ses ordres de cette façon. Mais plus il s'avançait, plus il distinguait la petite silhouette de son fils blotti contre son frère. Il pressa le pas et s'agenouilla devant eux.

-Que se passe-t-il Draco ?

-Je crois qu'il a été très secoué par cette affaire. Il tremble depuis tout à l'heure, il n'a pas ouvert la bouche, il a eu peur quand je me suis installé à ses côtés et malgré tout, il n'a pas versé une seule larme.

Severus passa une main sur les cheveux de son fils avant de l'incité à le regarder. Il croisa alors les yeux vides de Ioann qui ne semblait même pas le voir.

-Je crois qu'il est en état de choc, annonça doucement le professeur. Je vais le prendre avec moi pour cette nuit. Va te coucher Draco. Mais avant préviens ses camarades. Qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas de son absence.

Le blond acquiesça tout en se défaisant de l'étreinte de Ioann. Dès qu'il en eu l'occasion, Severus l'attrapa dans ses bras le laissant ainsi retrouver instinctivement sa position préféré du koala. Puis alors qu'il sortait de la salle commune, il appela le Baron Sanglant afin qu'il garde un œil sur ses élèves et vérifie qu'aucun d'eux ne quitte son dortoir. Il arriva rapidement dans ses appartements et se dirigea directement dans la salle de bain. Il ouvrit la pharmacie pour en sortir une fiole de potion calmante. Il eut beaucoup de mal à la faire avaler à son fils. Mais une fois ceci fait, il le berça tout en lui murmurant doucement des histoires. Il s'arrêta un instant pour écrire un mot à Poppy qu'il lui envoya avant de reprendre sa litanie. Progressivement, il le sentit se tendre avant que les tremblements ne s'accentuent. Puis de spasmes le secouèrent. Alors seulement, Severus s'autorisa à s'assoir. Ioann était sorti de sa torpeur et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Des coups furent frappés à la porte qui s'ouvrit avant qu'il n'en ait donné l'autorisation. L'infirmière s'approcha d'eux rapidement et sortit sa baguette pour faire un diagnostique rapide.

-Tout va bien. Il n'est plus en état de choc. Par contre il est dans un état de fatigue impressionnant. J'ai vu qu'il avait bien mangé ce soir mais il semble ne pas suffisamment l'alimenter les autres jours. Ce qui ne l'aide pas à être en forme.

-Je le garde avec moi ce soir. Il est trop perturbé pour que je le renvoie dans son dortoir.

-Il aurait aussi besoin d'une potion de sommeil.

-Il n'en a eu qu'une cette semaine, je lui en donnerai donc une autre tout à l'heure.

-Bien. S'il s'agissait de n'importe quel autre élève, je l'aurais gardé à l'infirmerie jusqu'à demain soir. Mais je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux qu'il reste ici. Il se sentira mieux chez lui et avec vous. Je me charge d'informer Albus. Et nous avons un professeur de Défense très zélé, il prendra vos tours de ronde, je n'en doute pas une seconde, affirma Poppy avec une lueur mesquine dans les yeux.

-Que vous a-t-il donc fait à vous ?

-Il est venu me donner des conseils pour soigner mes patients. Mais je l'attends au tournant. Qu'il vienne me réclamer quoique ce soit pour quelconque problème de santé, il sera bien reçu.

-Vous savez que vous feriez presque aussi peur que moi avec cet air diabolique sur le visage ?

-Ne rigolez pas Severus, attendez qu'il veuille faire vos potions à votre place et on en reparlera.

-Vous avez un wagon de retard, il l'a déjà fait il y a environ une heure, ronchonna Severus

-Oh, et bien il ne manquerait plus qu'il décide qu'il serait un meilleur Lord Noir que Vous-Savez-Qui.

-Ce qui nous faciliterait quand même grandement la tâche. Il n'a pas le centième de sa puissance. Je m'étonne qu'il n'ait pas encore indiqué à Albus comment diriger cette école.

-Oh mais il l'a fait. Par contre, une surdose de bonbons semble l'avoir découragée, ricana Poppy

-Albus va finir affreusement diabétique. Mais au moins, il a une arme redoutable contre les nuisibles narcissiques.

-Merlin soit loué. Bien, continua-t-elle en s'approchant de Ioann pour poser sa main sur son front. Il n'a pas de température. J'avais un peu peur que cette crise ne la déclenche.

-Il a les doigts gelé par contre.

-C'est le contre coup. Mettez-le au lit, chaudement couvert. Mais surtout restez à ses côtés. Votre chaleur corporelle est ce qui lui fera le plus grand bien pour ce soir. Je vous laisse. Je repasserai demain matin pour vérifier son état.

Poppy laissa une potion de Sommeil sur la table avant de repartir dans ses quartiers. Severus se leva, Ioann toujours accroché désespérément à lui. Il attrapa la fiole et gagna sa chambre. D'un coup de baguette il métamorphosa les vêtements de son fils en pyjama avant d'en faire autant avec les siens. Il se doutait grandement que le garçon ne le laisserait pas une seule seconde même pour se changer. Puis il s'assit sur son lit, avant de lui faire boire la potion en le rassurant d'une voix douce. Rapidement il sentit les effets se faire. Le petit corps se décrispa et n'était plus qu'appuyé mollement contre lui. Il attrapa un mouchoir propre avec lequel il nettoya le visage de Ioann avant de se coucher complètement en le serrant contre lui.

o0o

_Dimanche 1er Novembre 1992_

Quand quelques heures plus tard il se réveilla, Ioann avait à peine bougé. Il dormait paisiblement avachi sur lui. Severus remarqua avec tristesse qu'il avait enfoncé son pouce dans sa bouche, signe qu'il n'avait pas totalement récupéré. Doucement il le détacha de lui afin de le faire tendrement basculer sur le matelas. Puis il se leva et sortit de la chambre sans un bruit. Devant la cheminée, un mot d'Albus l'attendait. Comme convenu, Poppy l'avait mis au courant de l'état de son fils et le directeur lui donnait sa journée, estimant que les autres professeurs et lui-même saurait faire face à son absence. Severus roula des yeux en voyant la petite boite de chocogrenouilles qui était jointe. Son fils avait besoin de manger, certes, mais pas que des friandises non plus. Il passa ensuite à la salle de bain avant de commander deux petits déjeunés. Une heure plus tard, il retourna dans la chambre voir si le garçon était réveillé. Il sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant l'enfant roulé en boule sur le lit, des larmes inondant ses joues, tentant de ne pas faire de bruit. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver six ans plus tôt. Se reprenant il s'installa sur le lit et attrapa Ioann dans ses bras.

-Chut c'est fini mon Cœur. Tout va bien. Calme-toi.

-L'est… l'est morte ? Sanglota Ioann

-Miss Teigne ? Non, elle a juste été pétrifiée mais elle est vivante.

-Il lui… lui a fait mal… hein ?

-Qui ?

-Celui qui l'a fait … fait saigner.

-Elle n'a pas été blessé, Ioann, elle est juste pétrifiée.

-Mais le sang, sur... sur le… mur ?

-Ce n'était pas le sien.

-Tant… tant mieux. L'est moche mais… veux pas qu'elle souffre. Parce qu'_il_ fait … toujours mal.

Severus le regarda tristement avant de lui relever la tête et de lui essuyer les joues. Il commençait à comprendre.

-Mon Cœur, je ne te l'ai surement pas assez dit, mais Sergueï est en prison. Il ne sortira pas avant de longues années. Et même quand il sortira, il ne pourra plus jamais te faire du mal car je serai là pour l'en empêcher. Et je ne suis pas le seul. Maintenant tu as tout un bataillon de personnes pour te protéger. Moi, tes oncles et tantes, ta mamie, Albus, mais aussi Draco, Vincent, Grégory. J'ai aussi cru comprendre que Monsieur Zabini t'appréciait bien tout comme tes camarades de classe. Tu vois, tu ne crains absolument rien. Et ce qu'il s'est passé hier n'a aucun rapport avec Sergueï. Sors-toi ça de la tête.

-Mais le sang ?

-N'est surement qu'une comédie. Ecoute, pour l'instant, rien de vraiment dramatique ne s'est passé. La chambre des Secrets n'est qu'un mythe qui circule depuis la fondation de l'école, mais personne n'a jamais trouvé cette pièce que Salazar Serpentard aurait créée. Et pourtant, ce n'est pas faute de l'avoir cherchée. Il s'agit tout simplement d'une mauvaise blague d'Halloween, fait par un plaisantin de mauvais goût, le rassura Severus alors que lui-même n'était pas totalement rassuré sur cette histoire.

-D'accord. Papa ? Je peux rester un peu ici ? demanda Ioann d'une petite voix alors qu'il s'était progressivement calmé.

-Non, lui répondit-il en regardant son visage se décomposer. Tu n'es pas autorisé à rester _un peu_, mais obligé de rester jusqu'à ce soir. Ordre de Poppy. Bien, maintenant si tu voulais bien te lever, le repas nous attend. Prends ton temps, je vais appeler Oncle Milo et Henrique. Nous passerons la journée tranquillement ensemble tous les quatre. Après tout, nous sommes dimanche et cela fait de longues semaines que nous n'avons pas fait de repas de famille. Sans compter qu'on aura aussi surement la visite de Draco tout à l'heure pour vérifier que tu vas mieux.

Ioann lui fit un grand sourire. Il était toujours trop pâle et ses traits étaient fatigués malgré sa nuit paisible, mais il offrit tout de même à son père, le plus lumineux des visages qu'il ait pu arborer ces dernières semaines. Il avait encore beaucoup de soucis perturbants en tête mais il décida d'en faire abstraction et de profiter du petit répit qu'on lui offrait.


	5. Infirmerie

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen et Connors.

Béta : BettyMars

Zarakinel, merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira encore.

Morganne-bzh, tu as des réflexions très intéressantes et je ne te dirais rien de plus… Et tu n'auras pas besoin de toute deviner toute seule… avec un peu de patience, tu en sauras plus au fil des chapitres mdr.

Bon, après la première attaque du basilic, passons à la suite. Un nouveau chapitre un peu mouvementé vous attend. Petite note aujourd'hui car j'ai toujours une main rouillée. J'espère pouvoir me remettre rapidement à l'écriture des chapitres car j'ai plein d'idées en tête, lol.

Donc bonne semaine et à mercredi prochain.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Infirmerie.**

La journée s'était passée tranquillement dans un appartement des cachots. Après un bon repas copieux, Severus envoya Ioann au lit pour une petite sieste. Les deux journalistes lui avaient alors fait preuve de leurs inquiétudes face au changement physique du garçon. Tout comme le professeur de potions, ils en avaient tiré la conclusion qu'il y avait un problème et que les nombreux devoirs n'étaient peut-être pas si en cause que cela. Puis ils parlèrent de l'attaque de la veille. Ni Milo ni Henrique n'était au courant de l'histoire de la Chambre des Secrets, aussi Severus leur expliqua ce qu'il savait sur la fondation de Poudlard et de la soi-disant existence de cette pièce secrète et de son monstre. Personne ne l'avait jamais trouvée, mais le professeur appuya avec justesse sur le fait qu'Albus lui-même ne connaissait pas toutes les salles du château. Quand, plus tard, Ioann se leva, il n'eut pas le choix que de se mettre à ses devoirs mais profita de la présence des trois adultes pour se faire expliquer ce qu'il n'avait pas compris en cours. Severus s'inquiéta d'ailleurs de voir qu'il avait pris un certain retard en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Pas quelque chose de catastrophique mais qui malgré tout, méritait peut-être qu'il y attache de l'importance.

-Mon Cœur, je crois qu'il va falloir que tu viennes me voir une heure ou deux dans la semaine pour qu'on travaille cette matière. Sinon tu vas prendre un trop gros retard et tu n'auras pas tes examens.

- D'accord papa. Ce sera quand ?

- Alors voyons voir, répondit Severus en attrapant leurs deux emplois du temps. Lundi de 18 à 19h et Jeudi de 17 à 18h. Et quand tu seras à nouveau à niveau alors je pense qu'une seule heure par semaine sera utile. Mais n'hésite pas à venir me voir ou encore Minerva si tu as un problème en cours. C'est très important. Bien, il va bientôt être temps d'aller dans la Grande Salle. Range tes affaires et prépare-toi.

Le cœur un peu en berne, Ioann suivit les indications de son père et après avoir dit au revoir à ses oncles, il prit la direction de son dortoir pour tout y déposer. Puis frissonnant dans le silence trop lourd des cachots, il se dépêcha de rejoindre ses amis, déjà installé à la table des Serpentards. Ceux-ci l'accueillirent avec joie sans toute fois reparler de son état. Il leur en fut d'ailleurs très reconnaissant. Plus tard dans la soirée, la Salle Commune fut relativement animée. Toutes sortes de rumeurs circulaient et chacun y allait de sa théorie. Draco préférait ne rien spéculer. Mais un peu plus tôt dans la journée, il avait envoyé une lettre à son père pour en apprendre plus sur la Chambre des Secrets. Aussi il écoutait les conversations avec un intérêt assez relatif sans se douter le moins du monde qu'à quelques pas de là, dans les appartements de son parrain, Lucius venait d'arriver.

Severus avait sorti deux verres et une vieille bouteille de Cognac. Les deux anciens Serpentards étaient assis chacun dans un fauteuil en train de siroter leur liqueur. Aucun des deux ne parlait et pourtant des questions semblaient déjà voler entre eux. Severus se doutait bien que si son ami était là c'était à cause des évènements de la veille. Draco n'avait pas perdu de temps pour l'en informer.

- Bon, si tu me disais pourquoi tu viens me déranger un dimanche soir. A part bien sûr pour vider ma réserve d'alcool.

- Ne te soucie pas trop de ton stock de bouteilles. Il me semble que je suis toujours généreux à noël. Et ne me prend pas non plus pour un boursouf à peine né. Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis là.

- Oui je sais. Tu es venu car ton cher héritier t'a dit que Ioann n'était pas en forme.

- Absolument pas, il m'a … attends, un problème avec mon neveu ?

- Apparemment oui, mais il ne veut rien nous dire. Il affirme que ce sont les cours et la surcharge de devoirs, mais je ne le crois pas, ni Poppy ni Minerva d'ailleurs.

- Et comment comptes-tu régler ça ?

- En observant. Que veux-tu que je te dise de plus. S'il n'en tenait qu'à moi il ne quitterait pas nos appartements et ce serait ta femme qui lui ferait la classe. Mais je sais aussi que c'est égoïste. Je pense qu'il connait trop bien le château comme terrain de jeu et qu'il a du mal à l'assimiler comme une école. Mais bon, passons au vrai sujet de ta venue car de toute façon, on n'a pas trop de choix à part attendre.

- Tu as raison, attendre et regarder. Sinon si tu me confirmais cette rumeur sur la Chambre des Secrets ?

- Ce n'est pas qu'une rumeur. Il y a un message écrit avec du sang sur l'un des murs du deuxième étage.

- Du sang ? Pas de la peinture ?

- Non, Poppy a vérifié, c'est bien du sang.

- Humain ?

- Aucune idée, il est trafiqué. C'est également pour cela que Rusard n'a pas pu le nettoyer malgré qu'il ait tenté toute la journée de le faire. Tout comme Albus n'a pas pu l'enlever d'un sort.

- Magie Noire ?

- C'est ce qu'il semblerait. Je n'ai pas encore pu y regarder de près. Je suis resté ici toute la journée avec Ioann. La chatte de Rusard a été pétrifiée et entre ça, le sang et les mots, il nous a fait une grosse crise de panique. Mais ça allait mieux quand il est reparti. Par contre, je ne vois pas qui dans cette école aurait pu faire un sort comme celui-là. Même les septième année, fils de Sang-Pur, n'auraient pu le réaliser correctement.

- Je suppose que ni Albus, ni Minerva, ni Filius n'ont su ce qu'il s'était réellement passé il y a cinquante ans.

- Non, sorti du fait que Hagrid a été accusé à tort, d'après eux, et qu'une élève était morte, nous n'en savons pas plus.

- Cinquante ans. Minerva était encore étudiante, elle n'a de toute façon pas été mise au courant à l'époque. N'a-t-elle pas eu Slughorn comme professeur ?

- Si, il me semble me souvenir qu'elle m'en avait parlé peu de temps après ma nomination à sa suite. Mais si tu comptes interroger Horace, je pense que tu ne trouveras rien. Tu sais bien comment il est, sorti de son club d'étudiants, le reste n'était pas sa priorité.

- Tu as raison. Et je suis bien placé pour le savoir vu que j'en ai fait parti.

- Petit veinard tiens, ricana Severus.

- Tu es juste jaloux qu'il ne t'ait pas choisi.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que cela m'aurait apporté grand-chose.

- Menteur. En attendant, cette histoire est assez inquiétante. La dernière fois l'école avait failli être fermée.

- C'est pour cela que pour l'instant on dédramatise face aux élèves en leur parlant de mauvaise blague d'Halloween.

- Si cela remonte aux oreilles du conseil d'administration, Albus sera malmené.

- A toi de faire en sorte que ça n'arrive pas.

- Tu en as de bonnes. Bletchley s'est mis une bonne partie du conseil dans sa poche et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il veut faire tomber Dumbledore depuis des années.

- Justement, je croyais que tu avais fait tout ton possible pour te mettre tout le Ministère dans ta poche. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu vas te laisser marcher dessus par cette pourriture de Mangemort.

- Ne sois pas insultant, tu l'es autant que moi et que lui.

- Non, nous l'avons été bien plus que lui. Et pas que dans les basses sphères. Lui n'est qu'un pauvre type qui soupire devant ce rôle sans sortir de chez lui. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de lui montrer qu'il est encore loin d'arriver à ta cheville et tu en profites pour l'écraser comme un vulgaire cafard. On peut fermer l'école le temps de régler le problème, mais si Albus tombe, alors nous ne pourrons plus rien.

- Tu te rends compte que tu me demandes d'aider cet adorateur de Moldus que je n'ai jamais pu voir de ma vie ? Tu t'en rends bien compte n'est-ce pas ?

- Je remplacerais la simple potion anti migraine de ta femme contre un aphrodisiaque des plus efficaces.

- Ok, ça marche.

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un obsédé, Lucius ! Merlin, et la dignité des Sang-Pur ?

- Tant que mon plaisir est là, la dignité je m'en accommode. Bien, commence à brasser ta potion Snape, je la veux dès demain si tu veux que je m'attaque à notre problème rapidement.

- Alors fais-moi de l'air en reprenant la cheminée, sauf si tu veux me déranger et me faire louper ma potion. Il serait dommage qu'elle rende Narcissa frigide parce que tu m'as collé comme une sangsue.

Lucius acheva son verre d'une gorgée avant de se lever dignement, le menton haut et un regard provoquant. Il fit voler ses robes avec grâce avant de disparaitre dans le foyer de Severus. Celui-ci se permit un sourire en secouant la tête de dépit. On pouvait définitivement tout faire faire au blond. Ivanna disait toujours qu'elle menait les hommes à la baguette. Visiblement, on dirigeait Lucius avec la _sienne_.

o0o

_Samedi 7 Novembre 1992_

Même si les rumeurs les plus folles s'étaient tassées, une semaine plus tard, les élèves étaient toujours préoccupés par l'attaque. Les Poufsouffles avaient demandé des éclaircissements sur la Chambre des Secrets à leur directrice de Maison. Pomona avait fait de son mieux pour leur répondre tout en insistant bien sûr le fait que c'était une légende. Tout comme Binns qui dut répondre aux questions de Hermione et Filius à qui ses Serdaigles avait également posé la question. Les Serpentards avaient bien tenté une approche auprès de Severus, mais celui-ci n'avait rien dit de plus, leur indiquant qu'il leur avait déjà tout raconté le premier soir. Il ne se faisait pas de soucis, chacun de ses élèves trouverait de toute façon la réponse à la plupart de leurs questions d'une façon ou d'une autre, alors autant les laisser chercher, ainsi ils se battraient moins avec les Gryffondors. Irma Pince indiqua à Albus que jamais _l'histoire de Poudlard_ n'avait autant été emprunté que cette semaine là.

Ioann avait passé une semaine assez éprouvante. Poppy et son père étaient sans arrêt sur son dos pour vérifier qu'il allait bien, sans compter Minerva qui se débrouillait pour toujours avoir un œil sur lui dès qu'il sortait des cachots. Même quand il s'était cru enfin tranquille dans ses dortoirs, sa sérénité fragile avait été bousculée par l'arrivée de Warrington. Il en avait frissonné longuement en se disant que cette fois il aurait vraiment du mal à éviter tous les adultes pour récupérer une nouvelle correction. Mais finalement Merlin était avec lui. Le quatrième année avait bien remarqué la surveillance accrue dont Ioann était victime et il était venu lui annoncer qu'il laissait passer un peu de temps pour l'instant. Qu'il reviendrait le voir dans quelques semaines quand tout se serait tassé. Aussi gourmand qu'il était, il ne pouvait pas non plus se résoudre de se faire attraper en utilisant une fois de trop son petit esclave. Même si la promesse de la poursuite de leur association avait été faite, Ioann n'avait pu que se sentir soulagé. Il aurait un peu de répit. C'était juste ce qui lui fallait pour se ressaisir un peu, endormir les craintes de ses protecteurs et remonter sa moyenne.

Mais en ce samedi matin, c'était un autre évènement qui animait les foules. Le premier match de Quidditch de la saison et pas des moindres : Serpentard contre Gryffondor. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, Draco ressentait une forte pression lui alourdir les épaules. Il était celui qui devait contrer Potter. Toute l'équipe avait bénéficié de balais neufs et pas n'importe lesquels, les célèbres Nimbus 2001. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de perdre le match ou ils perdraient également la face. Pansy était accrochée à son bras, l'encourageant à sa façon en lui criant dans les oreilles. Il était d'ailleurs à deux doigts de lui demander d'aller encourager Potter. Avec un peu de chance, il la frapperait pour la faire taire et il serait disqualifié. Mais il se contenta de serrer les dents et de se laisser entrainer vers le petit déjeuner, espérant qu'avec un peu de chance, elle s'étoufferait avec le porridge et finirait la journée à l'infirmerie, loin de lui.

Il se força à manger un consistant repas alors que les élèves de sa maison lui envoyaient leurs encouragements. Quand les hiboux arrivèrent avec le courrier, il reçu une lettre de ses parents, une de Milo et Henrique, une troisième de Tonks et enfin, comble pour un Serpentard, une de Charlie Weasley. Celui-ci lui avouait, malgré tout, avoir fait de même à Harry Potter. Après tout c'était le meilleur ami de son frère, c'était compréhensible. Et effectivement, alors qu'il jetait un œil à la table des Gryffondors, il vit Ron tendre une lettre identique à la sienne à Harry. Draco renifla légèrement en plissant son nez, avant de remonter le menton. Oui, Potter avait aussi les encouragements de Charlie, mais principalement par politesse. Lui les avait reçus parce que roux le connaissait depuis des années et qu'il l'aimait bien. Et rien que cela était une victoire sur le balafré. Requinqué, Draco avala le reste de son déjeuner avec appétit.

Plus tard, alors que les équipes se préparaient à entrer sur le terrain, Ioann et ses quatre amis s'installaient dans les gradins. Le temps était gris mais il ne pleuvait pas encore. Par contre la température avait considérablement chutée en quelques jours. Tous les cinq s'étaient chaudement couverts et leurs écharpes vertes et argentées étaient autant un encouragement pour leur équipe qu'un rempart contre le vent du nord. La tribune était très animée comme toujours lors d'un match opposants les deux maisons les plus rivales du collège. Mais celle de Gryffondor était de loin la plus bruyante. Owen les foudroya du regard pour tout le bruit qu'ils faisaient alors que Julian lui faisait remarquer pour la énième fois qu'il aurait réellement eu sa place dans une grotte préhistorique avec tous ses grognements et son manque de savoir vivre. En rigolant, il se baissa juste à tant pour ne pas se recevoir un poing dans la figure. Connors fit diversion en leur disant que le match allait peut-être être annulé pour meurtre. Voyant leur regard étonné, il leur montra, au sol, Madame Bibine qui arrivait en faisant léviter la boite contenant les différentes balles. Elle semblait furieuse et massacrait du regard, le professeur Lockhart qui se pâmait à ses côtés.

- J'aimerais bien qu'elle le tue à coups de souafle. Au moins après on aurait peut-être un bon professeur pour finir l'année correctement, souffla Eli.

- Ce serait une bonne chose. Parce que je ne suis pas sûr qu'écrire un poème racontant ses exploits face à des vampires nous aide à avoir nos examens en juin, fit remarquer avec justesse Connors.

- Je hais les poèmes.

- C'est parce que c'est trop raffiné pour toi, Owen, se moqua Julian en évitant un deuxième poing.

Ioann lui conseilla de se taire avant de vraiment se faire frapper et d'être envoyé à l'infirmerie. Mais la fin de sa phrase fut couverte par les acclamations de tous les élèves alors que les joueurs entraient sur le terrain. Madame Bibine rappela les règles essentielles et en particulier sur le fair-play du jeu. Mais étrangement, cela ne semblait pas importer les deux capitaines, Olivier Dubois et Marcus Flint, qui essayèrent de se broyer les doigts en se serrant la main. Ioann fit un grand sourire encourageant à Draco qui ne lui renvoya qu'un maigre signe de tête. Il était bien trop concentré.

o0o

Dans la tribune professorale, Severus regardait avec attention son équipe. Quelques mois plus tôt, Serpentard avait gagné la coupe pour la simple raison que Potter était inconscient à l'infirmerie après l'épisode de la pierre philosophale. Mais il ne se leurrait pas, ils n'auraient pas toujours cette chance. Il savait que son filleul était doué, mais malgré ses années de vol, il n'avait pas la même maîtrise que son adversaire. Tout allait se jouer sur ce match, il en était sûr. Les joueurs s'envolèrent et comme pour marquer le début de la rencontre, la pluie commença à tomber. Le jeu commença très rapidement avec une reprise de Souafle rapide par les trois poursuiveuses de Gryffondor. Mais Miles Bletchley arrêta le tir d'Alicia Spinnet d'une pirouette avant de renvoyer la balle à Adrian Pucey. La balle traversa le terrain en passant entre les mains des trois poursuiveurs Serpentards mais Warrington ne put rattraper une passe de son capitaine car un cognard, lancé par un des deux jumeaux Weasley, l'avait complètement déstabilisé.

o0o

Sur son banc, Ioann pria pour qu'il ne puisse pas se reprendre et tombe. Il rougit tout seul de ses pensées, mais voir son maître chanteur se blesser était si bon que sa culpabilité ne fit pas long feu. Un cri devant lui le fit sursauter. Il regarda Pansy montrer du doigt, un endroit plus loin, une main posée sur sa bouche et les yeux démesurément ouverts. Il regarda dans la direction indiquée et se sentit pâlir. Plus haut dans le ciel, Draco semblait en difficulté. Derrick et Bole faisaient tout leur possible pour envoyer un cognard sur Harry mais ils n'arrivaient jamais à l'éloigner réellement de Draco. Effectivement, on aurait dit qu'il était attiré par le joueur comme une aiguille par un aimant. Frappant une nouvelle fois dans la balle, qui fit une embardée avant de revenir sur l'attrapeur, l'un des batteurs des verts réussit à indiquer à Marcus qu'il fallait un temps mort. Madame Bibine siffla l'arrêt et les joueurs redescendirent au sol, le cognard fou toujours sur les traces de Draco. Quand il posa le pied sur la terre ferme, Derrick se retourna pour frapper une nouvelle fois la balle espérant qu'elle resterait suffisamment de temps éloignée.

- Bon, c'est quoi le problème car là il n'y a pas d'autres mots, mais notre jeu est minable. Les batteurs vous foutez quoi ? Les Weasley nous canardent sans cesse mais on ne vous voit pas beaucoup répondre !

- On essaye juste de sauver les fesses de notre attrapeur, grogna Derrick alors que Bole guettait la balle. Il a un cognard qui le suit avec autant d'application que Crivey suit Potter.

- Comment ça ?

- Aucune idée, il a dû être trafiqué, je ne vois pas d'autre solution.

- Un coup des Gryffondors. Ce sont eux les derniers à avoir eu les balles lors de leur entrainement d'hier soir, lança Miles d'une voix venimeuse.

- Il faut demander à faire analyser ce cognard, fit remarquer Adrian.

- Sauf qu'arrêter le match serait déclarer forfait, grogna Marcus.

- Alors on continue, affirma Draco d'un air affirmé. Je veux faire manger la poussière à Potter et je ne veux pas qu'il s'y croit à cause d'un cognard fou. Et vous deux, occupez vous aussi de l'autre cognard.

- Tu vas te faire éclater si on diminue notre vigilance.

- Je ferais avec mais je ne laisserais pas ce balafré gagner sans me battre.

-Bien dit Draco. Maintenant on y retourne et on se reprend. Et on montre aux Gryffys qu'on ne compte pas leur céder la coupe malgré leur célébrité de survivant.

Tous approuvèrent leur capitaine et indiquèrent à Bibine qu'ils étaient prêts à reprendre. Ils enfourchèrent à nouveau leurs balais sous les cris encourageants de leur Maison et les sifflets de leurs adversaires. Très rapidement, Draco reprit une position très aérienne au dessus du match afin d'avoir une meilleure vue du terrain. Harry se positionna pas loin, lui demandant, railleur, si son nouveau balai n'avait pas un aimant à cognard intégré dans le manche. Le blond le fusilla du regard mais ne put répondre que déjà la balle revenait sur lui. Il fit une embardée pour l'éviter avant de changer de direction brusquement pour le semer. Il passa à proximité de Bole qui se chargea de lui donner un peu d'avance d'un coup puissant de batte. Du côté des poursuiveurs, le fair-play tant prisé par Bibine n'était par contre pas au rendez-vous. Deux fautes furent sifflées quand Warrington fit un usage trop excessif de ses coudes lors d'un vol collé-serré avec Angelina Johnson puis quand Adrian vola avec l'intention de provoquer une collision avec Alicia. Heureusement, Miles arrêta les deux pénaltys avec brio, évitant ainsi de creuser l'écart entre les deux équipes.

Dans les tribunes, une exclamation poussée par une bonne partie des élèves de Serpentard, retentit alors que le cognard fou venait de frôler la tête de Draco lors d'un changement brusque de direction. Il venait d'entrevoir le Vif d'Or et n'avait plus fait attention à son agresseur. A quelques mètres devant lui, Harry avait également vu la balle dorée et avait entamé une course poursuite rapide. Derrick arriva à une vitesse impressionnant vu sa carrure afin d'éloigner une nouvelle fois le cognard de Draco et de tenter de faire tomber Fred Weasley par la même occasion. Celui-ci, qui se chargeait à ce moment de renvoyer l'autre balle sur Adrian, ne le vit qu'à la dernière minute et manqua de tomber de son balai. La pluie semblait s'intensifier en même temps que le match s'accélérait. Les deux attrapeurs étaient maintenant presque au même niveau, Draco toujours légèrement en retrait. Un changement de direction du Vif lui permit de raccourcir considérablement son retard.

Il se pencha un peu plus sur son Nimbus, l'implorant de gagner encore en vitesse. Harry et lui étaient maintenant au coude à coude et tentaient de se pousser l'un l'autre pour gagner un peu d'avance. Mais alors qu'il était concentré sur son objectif doré et la victoire qui était maintenant presque à portée de main, Draco avait complètement oublié le cognard qui arriva sur sa droite. Le choc le fit lâcher le balai un instant avant de l'agripper à nouveau en essayant de rétablir son équilibre alors que la balle folle revenait déjà sur lui. Son bras était extrêmement douloureux, il était presque sûr qu'il venait d'être cassé. A côté de lui, Harry, qu'il avait bousculé dans la collision, se stabilisa rapidement et profita d'un énième changement de direction du Vif pour lui mettre la main dessus.

Mais Draco ne s'en rendit même pas compte, il venait d'éviter une nouvelle attaque du cognard. Avec son bras blessé, il n'était pas sûr d'éviter encore longtemps une nouvelle collision. Ce n'était pas simple de manœuvrer un balai d'une main. Alors qu'il passait à proximité de la tribune de sa Maison, il vit Derrick et Bole au sol, lui faire signe de redescendre, leur batte fermement tenues. Il comprit alors que le match était fini et que Harry avait attrapé le Vif. Il n'eut pas le temps de rager que le sifflement du cognard et un cri l'incitèrent à changer de direction à nouveau.

Il avait tout de même eu le temps de reconnaitre la voix terrifiée de Ioann. Les muscles presque tétanisés par l'effort qu'il faisait, il vit avec soulagement le sol se rapprocher de plus en plus. Il manqua de réflexe quand son agresseur revint sur lui et il se fit percuter dans le dos, lui faisant lâcher son balai. Il bascula en avant. Heureusement le terrain était totalement détrempé et il avait réussi à descendre relativement bas. Il toucha le sol dans un bruit sourd, ses bras amortissant un peu l'atterrissage. Mais sa blessure se rappela vivement à lui. Il ne vit pas Bole frapper le cognard une nouvelle fois alors qu'il revenait à grande vitesse. Il avait perdu connaissance.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Warrington et Derrick n'étaient pas trop de deux pour enfermer la balle fautive dans sa boite avant qu'elle ne continue son massacre. Mais ça, il ne le vit pas, trop préoccupé à comprendre ce que le professeur Lockhart était en train de lui dire. Il avait toutes les peines du monde à rester concentrer. La douleur dans son bras était si forte qu'il n'entendait que le bouillonnement de son sang dans ses oreilles. Mais il ouvrit grand les yeux quand il le vit diriger sa baguette sur lui. Il se redressa brusquement, s'écartant tant bien que mal.

- Allons, n'ayez pas peur, le méchant cognard est enfermé maintenant vous ne craignez plus rien.

- Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai quand j'ai une baguette pointée sur moi, grommela-t-il difficilement.

- Ce n'est rien, c'est juste le contre coup du choc. Votre bras est cassé, je vais vous le réparer.

- Je préfèrerais que Madame Pomfresh le fasse.

- Ce serait peut-être une bonne chose, professeur, appuya Adrian.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ira bien. Reculez-vous messieurs. Vous irez ensuite vous reposer à l'infirmerie, Monsieur Malfoy, ne vous inquiétez pas, au moins le trajet vous semblera moins douloureux.

- Non, gémit pitoyablement le blond.

Mais sa supplique ne fut pas entendue car déjà Lockhart incantait en agitant sa baguette devant lui. Il ferma les yeux en sentant son bras le tirailler différemment de ce qu'il ressentait jusqu'à présent. Puis d'un coup plus rien. Il ne sentait plus aucune douleur. Il aurait été pleinement soulagé s'il avait tout de même pu sentir un peu son bras. Il se décida à ouvrit les yeux en entendant les exclamations étouffées à ses côtés. Il tomba sur le visage ennuyé du professeur avant de regarder ce qu'il se passait. Il haleta en tentant de faire bouger au moins ses doigts mais son bras resta tout simplement immobile.

- Effectivement, cela arrive de temps en temps. Mais l'avantage c'est que vous ne devez plus avoir mal.

- Bien sûr qu'il n'a pas mal ! Vous avez fait disparaitre ses os ! S'écria Miles.

- Et bien, le voyage jusqu'à l'infirmerie sera moins douloureux pour lui. Et Pomfresh saura sûrement très bien arranger ça.

- Il aurait été préférable de faire cela avant, claqua la voix froide de Severus qui venait d'arriver sur le terrain.

- Ce n'est qu'un tout petit contre temps, Professeur Snape. Rien de bien alarmant.

- Ne vous a-t-on donc jamais appris, lors de vos innombrables études de la Médicomagie, qu'il était bien plus simple de réparer des os que de les faire repousser ?

- Hum, je ne pense pas avoir jamais dit que j'avais fait des études de Médicomagie …

- Oh, c'est pourtant ce que nous avions tous compris quand vous avez décidé de donner des cours à une infirmière qui a déjà plus de vingt ans d'expérience irréprochable, ironisa Severus sous les ricanements de ses élèves. Messieurs Pucey et Flint, je vous demanderais d'accompagner Monsieur Malfoy à l'infirmerie afin qu'il y reçoit les soins nécessaires des mains d'une personne hautement compétente.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons, faisant souplement tournoyer le bas de sa robe pourtant gorgée d'eau. L'averse n'avait pas diminué. Lockhart accusa le coup avec un sourire rassurant à son public. Mais les Serpentards n'avaient que faire de ses risettes. Les joueurs gagnèrent les vestiaires pour prendre une douche et se changer, sauf Marcus et Adrian qui aidèrent Draco à rejoindre l'antre de Poppy. Celle-ci le vit arriver d'un œil exaspéré. Après tout, il était bien connu qu'un match Serpentard/Gryffondor avait de grande chance de finir avec quelques blessés et elle trouvait cette habitude un peu agaçante. Mais quand elle comprit ce qu'il s'était réellement passé, elle devint simplement furieuse. Sans demander leur reste, les deux plus âgés prirent la poudre d'escampette ne voulant pas rester trop longtemps à portée de griffes de ce dragon là. _Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus_, sûrement que les Fondateurs avaient eu le troisième œil et qu'ils parlaient déjà de leur infirmière. Ils manquèrent de renverser Ioann qui arrivait en courant. Draco n'en menait pas large et ressentit un vif soulagement à le voir entrer. Poppy lui donna un petite dose de potion énergisante pour l'envoyer prendre une douche et enfiler un pyjama d'hôpital. Il fallait dire qu'il était trempé et couvert de boue. Rougissant un peu, il lui signifia qu'il aurait sûrement du mal à se doucher convenablement avec un seul bras valide. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, Ioann intervint en disant qu'il allait l'aider. A nouveau soulagé, cette fois de ne pas se retrouver nu devant l'infirmière, il disparut dans la petite salle de bain avec son frère.

Poppy envoya un message incendiaire à Albus lui signifiant une nouvelle fois l'incompétence chronique de son professeur de Défense. Quand les deux garçons revinrent, elle s'était relativement calmée. Elle installa Draco dans un lit et ordonna à Ioann de rester hors de son chemin. Puis après deux trois sorts, elle lui tendit une fiole de Poussos qu'il avala en grimaçant.

- Bien. Tes os vont repousser d'ici demain mais cela sera très douloureux. Tu restes évidement ici jusqu'à demain matin.

- Je peux rester aussi, Tatie ?

- Je préfèrerais que tu repartes dans ton dortoir Ioann. Draco va avoir besoin de se reposer. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien.

- Poppy a raison, Io. De toute façon on se retrouvera demain matin au petit déjeuner.

- D'accord, répondit Ioann déçu, baissant la tête et se relevant pour partir.

- Mais il est encore tôt, continua Poppy en souriant. Tu peux rester avec lui jusqu'au repas de ce soir si tu veux. Mais après, ouste, je ne veux plus te voir ici.

Ioann se jeta contre elle pour lui donner un câlin avant de s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de son frère pour commenter le premier match du blond. Poppy les regarda avec tendresse avant de regagner son bureau. Plus tard, Marcus revint voir son attrapeur. Il lui dit, de la part de l'équipe, qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable de ne pas avoir attrapé le Vif. Que c'était son premier match et que ce petit incident de cognard était un peu embêtant. Draco lui lâcha sarcastiquement que si la balle l'avait pourchassé et blessé, lui, il aurait eu une autre version du léger incident. A cela Marcus prit la mouche et lui ordonna de se remettre rapidement afin de repartir s'entrainer le plus tôt possible pour palier à ses grosses lacunes. Quand il eut tourné le dos, Ioann et Draco lui tirèrent joyeusement la langue avant de se regarder et de pouffer de rire. Oui, il avait perdu son premier match, mais Draco estimait qu'il n'avait pas à en être honteux. Si le cognard ne l'avait pas pris en grippe, alors il aurait très bien pu mettre la main sur le Vif d'Or avant que Potter ne le fasse. Son petit frère confirma en lui disant qu'il s'était débrouillé comme un chef … jusqu'à ce qu'il soit blessé.

o0o

Harry était plus que content. Il avait remporté le premier match de l'année et il avait ridiculisé Malfoy. Bon, en étant un peu honnête avec lui-même, il avouerait que c'était plutôt grâce à ce cognard détraqué qu'il avait réussi à se débarrasser du blond. En étant totalement honnête, il reconnaissait qu'il avait eu à un moment, une peur sourde coincée dans l'estomac alors que Draco avait remonté son retard et qu'il était prêt à attraper le Vif d'Or. La voix sévère de Hermione résonnait encore dans sa tête : « Tu n'as pas gagné car tu étais le meilleur, mais parce que _lui_, il n'a pas gagné. ». Mais bizarrement, elle fut vite chassée par la voix de Sirius : « Ton père était excellent, tu ne pouvais être que le meilleur ». Et ce fut finalement le précepte de son parrain qui domina dans son esprit. Après tout, pendant des années les Dursley l'avaient rabaissé et lui avaient signifié qu'il était une nullité. Aussi personne ne pourrait lui reprochait d'écouter celui qu'il considérait presque comme un père lui dire que personne ne pouvait l'égaler.

Il se perdit dans ses pensées en repensant aux six dernières années de sa courte vie. Les six meilleures qu'il n'ait jamais passées. Après qu'il soit parti habiter avec Sirius, il n'avait plus jamais eu de lourdes corvées à faire. Dans un premier temps, il n'avait eu que sa chambre à s'occuper. Puis petit à petit, il avait dû aider à mettre le couvert, faire la vaisselle, ranger ce qu'il déplaçait, mais rien d'harassant. Et puis, c'était également le lot de ses autres camarades de classe donc il s'était finalement senti dans la normalité des choses. Maintenant cela lui arrivait même de faire la cuisine quand son parrain rentrait tard du travail. Pour s'occuper et pour le remercier à sa façon de l'avoir pris avec lui et de le considérer comme un fils.

Il se reconnecta juste à temps pour ne pas tomber dans le vide. L'escalier venait juste de tourner devant lui, lui interdisant la descente. Harry soupira, c'était bien sa veine. Le repas du soir devait déjà être commencé. Après le match, Dubois avait absolument tenu à faire un débriefing tant que les évènements étaient encore bien présents dans leur tête. Il avait ensuite enchainé sur leurs faiblesses et leurs points forts, avant de leur faire part de la nouvelle stratégie qu'il voyait pour le match suivant. Au bout d'un long moment, Fred et George avaient fini par le bâillonner pour qu'il se taise et sous les critiques des trois poursuiveuses, Olivier reconnut qu'il était plus que temps pour eux de prendre une douche. Mais une fois changé, le capitaine avait retenu un peu plus Harry afin de lui donner quelques conseils. Résigné, le brun à lunettes avait demandé aux jumeaux de prévenir Ron et Hermione de ne pas l'attendre, qu'ils se retrouveraient dans la Grande Salle. Quand enfin il fut libre, il s'était dépêché de remonter dans la tour pour déposer ses affaires avant de rejoindre ses amis autour d'une bonne assiette bien pleine. Il avait une faim de loup.

Sans compter que le lendemain il devait parler polynectar avec Ron et Hermione. Il secoua la tête, non ils devaient commencer la potion et pas seulement en parler. Après l'attaque de Miss Teigne et la réplique de Parkinson, ils avaient décidé de prendre l'apparence de trois Serpentards pour tirer les vers du nez de Draco. Ils étaient persuadés qu'il savait quelque chose. Voire même qu'il était derrière tout ça. Après tout, il était bien le petit Prince des Serpents, il serait bien étonnant qu'il ne sache rien à propos de la salle secrète de Salazar.

Mais il s'arrêta là dans sa réflexion car l'escalier bascula lentement pour revenir dans sa première position. Le Gryffondor attendit impatiemment de pouvoir enfin descendre. Dans un bruit sourd, les marches se collèrent enfin au palier. Mais alors qu'il commençait à se mettre en mouvement, Harry sentit une impulsion dans son dos. Il écarquilla les yeux en se sentant partir en avant. Il ne put que protéger son visage de ses bras alors que son corps retombait durement sur l'escalier avant de rouler en bas des marches. Quand sa course s'arrêta aussi soudainement qu'elle ne l'avait commencé, il gémit en recherchant ses lunettes d'une main. Il regarda en haut sur le palier pour voir une silhouette faire demi-tour.

Dans le voile flou de sa myopie, il crut distinguer une tache verte au milieu de la forme noir avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Il supposa alors qu'il avait été poussé par un Serpentard. Mais il n'en avait pas la preuve, ni même la certitude. Cela aurait très bien pu être une chemise verte sous la robe noire et non une cravate de Serpentard. Mais pour l'instant ce n'était pas spécialement sa préoccupation. Il n'arrivait pas à remettre la main sur ses lunettes et il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir un endroit du corps qui n'était pas douloureux.

- Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Demanda George qui venait d'arriver.

- Enfin, tu ne vois donc pas qu'il est tombé ? Questionna Fred.

- Oui mais pourquoi il est tombé ?

- Parce qu'il n'est plus sur ses jambes.

- Ce qui est une bonne déduction effectivement.

- Quand vous aurez fini de dire n'importe quoi vous pourriez peut-être m'aider. Je ne trouve plus mes lunettes.

- Les voici, s'écrièrent les deux jumeaux en les voyant un peu plus loin.

- Allez, on est dans notre jour de bonté,

- Et notre attrapeur nous a fait gagner le match,

- Alors il faut qu'on s'occupe de lui,

- Et avec attention,

- C'est pourquoi tu vas avoir l'immense honneur,

- D'être emmené à l'infirmerie par nos humbles personnes.

Harry sentait la migraine pointer alors que les jumeaux s'amusaient à débiter bêtises sur bêtises. Mais il ne refusa pas leur aide. Il eut du mal à se mettre debout, et dut admettre qu'il devait avoir une jambe de cassée. Fred proposa d'aller chercher Lockhart pour lui arranger ça mais il se fit foudroyer par un regard vert peu rassurant. La mésaventure de Malfoy avait fait le tour de l'école et ils en avaient bien ri lorsqu'ils étaient sous les douches. Mais là, étant impliqué, Harry ne trouvait pas cela très drôle.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, Draco était en train de diner. Ioann était parti depuis quelque temps maintenant et Poppy lui avait amené un plateau repas. Il regarda le survivant arriver soutenu par les deux copies conformes de chez Weasley. Il était débraillé, encore plus ébouriffé qu'à son habitude et un large hématome se découpait sur sa joue. Le blond releva un sourcil narquois.

- Alors le balafré, tu n'avais pas assez d'une cicatrice sur le front ? Tu as tenté de t'en faire quelques unes de plus ? Laisse-moi deviner, tu t'es battu avec Crivey et il t'a massacré à coup d'appareil photo.

- Ta gueule Malfoy. Mange et ferme-là.

- Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux. Je ne peux pas fermer la bouche et manger.

- Que vous est-il encore arrivé, Monsieur Potter ? Coupa la voix de Poppy qui venait de sortir de son bureau.

- En fait c'est une histoire très simple,

- Mais un peu compliqué à la fois,

- Le tout c'est de bien suivre depuis le début

- Et après tout vient tout seul,

- Tout à fait, là ça devient d'une évidence naturelle.

- Suffit, s'exaspéra l'infirmière. Messieurs Weasley, vous pouvez partir… non ce n'était pas une proposition mais un ordre. Je ne veux plus vous voir et surtout pas vous entendre d'ici de longs jours.

- D'accord M'dame,

- A vos ordre mon colonel !

- Bien, continua-t-elle une fois les hurluberlus partis. J'attends toujours votre réponse Potter.

- Je suis tombé dans les escaliers.

- Sans blague Potter, tu …

- Merci Monsieur Malfoy, maintenant mangez avant que je ne m'énerve. Potter, mettez vous sur ce lit.

Elle lui désigna le lit à l'opposé de celui de Draco. Elle ne voulait pas non plus tenter le diable. Même si dans cette situation le diable était âgé de douze ans et surtout était _deux_. Le blond ravala sa réplique en lançant un regard noir à l'infirmière avant de replonger dans son assiette de rôti petits pois/carottes. Il se promit d'ailleurs de dire à Tatie Poppy que lui donner des petit pois à manger à la fourchette alors qu'il n'avait qu'un bras valide était une pure torture pour lui et sa dignité. Il était sûr qu'elle l'avait fait exprès parce que Ioann et lui l'avaient traitée de gardien de prison quand elle était venue renvoyer le plus jeune dans la Grande Salle.

Aussi il délaissa ses légumes pour se venger en mâchant énergiquement son bout de viande. Il releva le regard sur le paravent cachant le lit du survivant. Il se demandait comment il avait fait son compte pour tomber dans les escaliers. Les élèves devaient tous être en train de manger, il n'y avait même pas eu une foule compacte pour le pousser. Il avait sûrement fait cela tout seul dans l'euphorie de la victoire. Comme quoi, gagner une rencontre de Quidditch pouvait être très dangereux pour la santé. « Surtout pour les balafrés » pensa-t-il en ricana tout seul, ravi de la tournure de ses pensées. Mais étrangement, lorsqu'il comprit que devrait passer la nuit à l'infirmerie en compagnie de son rival, Draco trouva cela nettement moins amusant.


	6. Epineux

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen et Connors.

Béta : BettyMars

Zarakinel, merci pour ta review et ta fidélité )

Caro06, j'espère que quand tu auras le temps de lire cette histoire, elle te plaira autant que le tome1 ^^

Bien on avance progressivement dans l'histoire. Le cognard fou sur Draco a une logique bien défini qui va être expliqué maintenant … car oui Dobby va effectivement venir lol. Et effectivement, Harry a failli échapper à l'infirmerie ... mais non, déjà il fallait qu'il y soit … et puis de toute façon, j'aime bien m'amuser ainsi avec mes persos lol

Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui va apporter quelques réponses, va voir revenir un perso dont il ne faut pas oublier la présence discrète et bien sur, va torturer un peu plus ce brave petit Ioann… plus quelques petites choses en plus mais ça, je vous laisse découvrir.

Sachez que ma main est guérie et qu'avec ce week-end long qui vient de passer (oui, moi habituellement je bosse 6h le samedi donc pour moi c'est un long week-end lol) j'ai pris un peu plus d'avance. Samedi j'ai fini le chapitre 12 et dimanche j'ai écrit les presque 9 pages du 13ème^^. Et hier ils ont été corrigés tous les deux… bon j'ai un point à reprendre à la fin du 13eme mais ça ne changera rien à la suite donc le plan pour la chapitre 14 reste le même et je pourrais m'y atteler dès ce soir^^

Voilà pour les nouvelles. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, une bonne semaine et à mercredi prochain.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Epineux.**

_Dimanche 8 Novembre 1992._

Lorsqu'il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, Draco se demanda si mourir n'était pas moins douloureux. Son bras était en feu et il avait l'impression que quelqu'un était en train de jouer aux fléchettes avec. Il tenta de bouger un peu avant d'étouffer un gémissement de douleur. Il se promit de faire exprès de rater un de ses sorts en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et de viser « malencontreusement » le professeur incompétent qui lui avait fait disparaitre tous les os du bras. Et là, au beau milieu de la nuit, la potion antidouleur ne faisant plus effet, il était même prêt à s'allier à Potter pour régler son compte à Lockhart.

Il se doutait bien que plus tard, après du repos et ses os repoussés, il nierait complètement avoir eu cette pensée. Mais là tout de suite, il ne se souciait plus du tout de la rivalité entre Maisons. Un nouveau degré de brûlure le fit refermer violemment les yeux tout en mordant ses lèvres. Il sursauta brutalement en sentant une main fraiche lui essuyer le front avec un linge sec. Il tourna la tête rapidement pour faire ses plus beaux yeux de chien battu à Poppy afin d'arriver à lui soudoyer une autre potion contre la douleur. Mais il dut baisser un peu plus la tête que prévu, ne pouvant alors retenir un autre gémissement dans la manœuvre car la silhouette de la personne à ses côtés était bien plus petite que l'infirmière. Il écarquilla les yeux en grand.

- Dobby ?

- Chut, Petit Maître Draco ne doit pas bouger. Dobby va aider Monsieur à soulager la douleur, Monsieur.

- J'ai soif Dobby, demanda piteusement Draco, heureux que l'elfe soit venu le soutenir dans cette épreuve.

- Voilà Maître. Dobby est si désolé, Petit Maître Draco. Si désolé. Dobby va aller se punir en se frappant les oreilles avec un marteau pour avoir fait mal au Petit Maître Draco.

- Ne va pas te frapper, Dobby, tu sais bien que papa te l'a interdit depuis que Parrain lui a fait la morale.

- Oui mais Dobby a failli. Dobby devait protéger Petit Maître Draco mais il a échoué.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'un cognard fou me … Attends tu viens de dire que tu ne m'as pas protégé, mais juste avant tu as dit m'avoir fait mal, réfléchit Draco en regardant l'elfe se tirer les oreilles, ses grands yeux devenant larmoyants. C'était toi ! Le cognard c'était toi !

- Dobby est si désolé. Dobby voulait juste protéger le Petit Maître et le petit Maître Draco devait revenir à la maison. Un grand danger menace Poudlard, Maître. Un très grand danger.

- Mais en quoi me tuer m'aurait sauvé du danger de l'école ?

- Dobby pensait que le Maître aurait voulu faire revenir le Petit Maître au Manoir en apprenant que le Petit Maître avait été blessé. Dobby voulait que le Petit Maître rentre et soit protégé. Alors Dobby a essayé plusieurs fois.

- Attends, comment ça plusieurs fois ?

- Dobby a essayé d'empêcher le Petit Maître d'arriver à Poudlard. Mais Dobby n'avait pas prévu que le Petit Maître et le Petit Ioann rencontre Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley. Dobby a fermé le passage à la gare, mais le Petit Maître est passé juste au moment où Dobby utilisait sa magie.

Draco se releva, les yeux brillants de surprise, avant de grimacer à la fulgurante douleur qui remonta le long de son bras pour venir s'intensifier dans sa tête.

- Tu veux dire que tu voulais que je rate le Poudlard Express ? Et que finalement c'est Potter et la Belette qui se sont retrouvés bloqués ? C'est un plan effrayant car j'en étais la victime mais tellement bon par son ratage. Mais pourquoi tu veux que je rentre à la maison ? C'est quoi ce danger ? Et pourquoi moi seul et pas Ioann aussi ? … Non en fait c'est très bien que tu n'aie pas non plus tenté de le tuer, il est assez perturbé comme ça en ce moment.

- Dobby ne voulait pas tuer son Maître, s'épouvanta l'elfe en haussant la voix. Oh non alors. Dobby ne le veut surtout pas ! Et Dobby ne pouvait pas renvoyer Petit Ioann chez lui. Petit Ioann habite déjà à Poudlard. Alors Dobby a tout fait pour protéger son Petit Maître Draco. Mais le Maître ne sait pas le danger. Il croit juste à un accident de sport, Petit Maître, et il n'a pas pensé qu'il fallait que le Petit Maître rentre à l'abri au Manoir.

- Mais de quoi Dobby ?

Draco était sidéré. Il aimait beaucoup cet elfe qui avait longtemps servi de gardien à Ioann et lui. Et puis il était toujours aux petits soins pour lui et lui aimait beaucoup être au centre de toute cette attention. Mais là il ne comprenait pas ce qui était tellement dangereux pour que Dobby tente de le tuer, par inattention. Plus tard, il se dirait que cette conversation hallucinatoire à deux heures du matin était aussi efficace qu'une potion antidouleur, mais pour l'instant, il ne réagit même pas que de l'autre côté de la pièce, Harry venait d'être réveillé par les derniers mots de Dobby. Le Gryffondor fit tout son possible pour ne pas bouger et ne pas se faire remarquer. Cette étrange bestiole, Dobby, avait tenté de protéger Malfoy d'un grand danger tout en manquant de le tuer. C'était assez drôle comme situation. Mais au final, lui aussi voulait savoir quel était ce danger.

- Dobby ne peut pas dire, Petit Maître.

- J'ai failli mourir à cause de ton maudit cognard. Tu me dois bien ça.

- Non, Dobby ne doit pas dire. Le Petit Maître est déjà trop en danger à Poudlard maintenant que la Chambre des Secrets a été à nouveau ouverte.

- Quoi ?

Les yeux de Dobby s'ouvrirent démesurément avant qu'il ne se jette sur la chaise et qu'il ne décide de se frapper avec. Toujours sous le choc, Draco mit un certain temps à se reprendre et à l'arrêter. Il dut même se lever pour le faire, mais le changement de position lui lança une pointe de douleur vicieuse qui quitta son bras pour s'enrouler le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il gémit pitoyablement avant de s'effondrer. Dobby, épouvanté, se dépêcha de le rattraper et de le faire remonter sur son lit. Il fit apparaitre une fiole dont il aida son Maître à en avaler le contenu. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle faisait son effet et Draco soupirait de soulagement. Du côté de Harry, le garçon avait de plus en plus de mal à rester silencieux et immobile. L'opération polynectar du lendemain avec ses amis pourrait être grandement simplifiée. S'il pouvait en entendre un peu plus, ils n'auraient peut-être pas à enfreindre il ne savait plus combien de règles de l'école et surtout, ils n'auraient pas à voler dans la réserve de Snape.

- Petit Maître Draco devrait se reposer. Des os qui repoussent ça fait mal.

- Si tu n'avais pas ensorcelé ce cognard, ça ne serait pas arrivé !

- Mais Dobby le devait. Dobby l'a senti cet été. C'était de la magie très sombre. Et Dobby la ressent ici à Poudlard maintenant. Le Petit Maître doit revenir au Manoir. Le Petit Maître doit le dire au Maître. Petit Maître Draco doit le faire !

- Je ne partirais pas, Dobby, s'il y a un danger à Poudlard, je ne peux pas partir et laisser Ioann seul ici. Il n'est pas en grande forme en ce moment, je dois rester avec lui.

- Petit Maître Draco est si noble et respecte si bien sa promesse à Petit Ioann. Mais il ne faut pas rester à l'école, Petit Maître, oh non, il ne faut …

Dobby sursauta en tournant la tête vers la porte. Draco avait également entendu un bruit et se dépêcha de se rallonger dans son lit. Harry se crispa. Il était sûr que la conversation aurait fini par être beaucoup plus précise si Malfoy avait pu insister un peu plus. Mais déjà il entendait Dobby dire qu'il devait partir. Et alors qu'un « Non attends » se faisait entendre et qu'un craquement sonore résonnait, le bruit de pas précipités se rapprochèrent. Le brun se félicita de s'être réveillé face à la porte, ainsi il pourrait continuer à surveiller sans avoir à faire un seul mouvement pour se tourner. Il ouvrit précautionneusement un œil en faisant bien attention que personne ne le repère.

o0o

Rapidement, Dumbledore entra en marchant à reculons. Il était vêtu d'une tenue de nuit à étoiles phosphorescentes et d'un bonnet assorti. Il semblait porter quelque chose mais de leurs lits et dans l'obscurité, aucun des deux garçons ne vit exactement ce que c'était. Draco qui était un peu mieux orienté pour voir la porte, vit que c'était quelque chose de lourd, blanc et surtout d'une rigidité de pierre. Puis il regarda Minerva entrer, portant l'autre bout de leur fardeau qu'ils déposèrent sur le premier lit. Le professeur de Métamorphose se précipita au fond de l'infirmerie avant de revenir quelques minutes plus tard suivie d'une Poppy en robe de chambre moelleuse. Elle demanda en murmurant ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Une nouvelle agression, indiqua Albus d'une voix fatiguée.

- Je l'ai trouvé dans les escaliers au bout de ce couloir en faisant ma ronde. Il y avait un paquet de chocogrenouilles avec lui. Je pense que comme vous avez interdit aux élèves de venir voir Monsieur Potter, il a du vouloir lui apporter ces quelques friandises de nuit, loin de votre courroux.

- Il a été pétrifié ? Demanda l'infirmière même si elle semblait déjà en savoir la réponse.

- Hélas oui.

Un silence résigné envahit la pièce alors que derrière eux, Draco et Harry tentaient de mieux voir qui s'était fait agresser. Harry frissonna alors que son estomac se serrait. C'était Colin Crivey. Il avait son appareil photo devant lui comme s'il était en train de photographier quelque chose avant de se faire attaquer. Harry sentit une vague de culpabilité l'envahir. Colin avait été pétrifié parce qu'il venait sûrement le voir lui. C'était sa faute à lui s'il était maintenant pétrifié. Harry reconnaissait souvent que le première année était relativement collant et qu'il l'énervait toujours un peu à vouloir faire le plus de photos possible de lui. Mais là, c'était l'attention de trop. Harry se fit plein de reproches, comme celui de n'avoir dit clairement à son admirateur qu'il ne voulait pas d'un fan club, de photos ni de tout ce que cela entrainait. S'il avait pu lui faire entendre raison, alors peut-être que le plus jeune ne serait pas dans cet état maintenant.

Pour Draco, la réflexion était différente. Lui ne voyait que le fait que Colin était de l'âge de Ioann et que cela aurait très bien pu être son petit frère à sa place. Après tout, s'il avait fait un cauchemar, il aurait très bien pu venir le rejoindre à l'infirmerie et se trouver au bout de ce maudit couloir. Il aurait pu être allongé sur ce lit, pétrifié telle une statue. Il se promit de lui ordonner de toujours circuler accompagné lorsqu'il n'était pas dans la Salle Commune. Il y avait six ans, il avait juré de le protéger et il comptait bien continuer à le faire encore longtemps. Peut-être devrait-il demander à Vincent et Grégory de rester à ses côtés quand ils auraient des horaires accordés ? Après tout, les deux garçons l'avaient déjà pris sous leurs ailes, alimentairement parlant. Mais il ne réfléchit pas plus car déjà les adultes reprenaient leur conversation.

- Albus, pensez-vous qu'il ait pu prendre son agresseur en photos ? Demanda Minerva.

- C'est tout à fait possible. Son air surpris et effrayé montre qu'il l'avait réalisé que le danger était devant lui. Et la position de son appareil ne laisse guère de place pour le doute sur l'utilisation qu'il en a fait.

Et alors qu'il finissait cette phrase, Albus attrapa l'appareil afin d'en sortir la pellicule. Mais un sifflement se fit entendre alors qu'une fumée noire s'élevait. Une odeur de plastique brûlé envahit l'infirmerie faisant grimacer de dégout les deux garçons alités. Stupéfaite mais surtout très inquiète, Minerva releva les yeux vers son supérieur.

- La pellicule est totalement fondue. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

- Cela signifie que, comme il y a cinquante ans, la Chambre des Secrets a belle et bien était ouverte pour la seconde fois, répondit d'une voie grave le directeur, attirant des réactions d'effroi de ses deux compagnes.

- Mais qui est derrière tout ça ? Demanda Poppy, plus qu'inquiète.

- La question n'est pas qui, mais comment.

- Comment cela ?

- Il va falloir être très prudents dans les temps à venir, Mesdames, continua le directeur en occultant la question. Il serait plus que regrettable que les évènements passés se reproduisent cette fois-ci. Nous ne pouvons pour le moment rien faire de plus pour ce malheureux garçon. Allons donc nous coucher. Nous aurons tous besoin de toutes les heures de sommeil qu'on nous offrira. Les temps ne sont plus aussi insouciants dorénavant.

Minerva et Albus repartirent laissant Poppy vérifier inutilement que Colin allait bien. Puis elle se dirigea vers Harry avant de jeter un sort de diagnostique. Son patient guérissait bien et il pourrait sortir rapidement au petit matin. Puis elle traversa la pièce pour contrôler l'état de Draco. Elle le découvrit, les yeux grands ouverts, la regardant avec détresse. Elle s'assit sur le lit avant de remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

- Tu devrais dormir.

- Alors c'est vrai ? La Chambre des Secrets est bien ouverte ?

- Draco, soupira Poppy, tu sais qu'écouter les conversations des adultes est fortement déconseillé.

- Et si Ioann fait un cauchemar et vient me voir ? Et s'il se fait aussi attaquer ? Et …

- Calme-toi mon grand. Severus a posé un sort sur l'entrée de votre Salle Commune afin d'être averti si le moindre élève tente de sortir et un autre pour empêcher quiconque de sortir sans autorisation une fois le couvre feu passé. Ioann ne risque rien.

- Tant mieux, soupira Draco enfin soulagé.

- As-tu mal quelque part ? Est-ce que tu veux une potion antidouleur ?

- Non, Dobby m'en a donnée une tout à l'heure, et maintenant ça va.

- Dobby ?

- Oui, il voulait vérifier que j'allais bien, répondit-il rapidement, se frappant mentalement d'avoir fait cette révélation.

- C'est un brave elfe qui tient beaucoup à toi, n'est-ce pas ? Allez, rendors-toi. Tu as besoin de repos. C'est épuisant d'avoir des os qui repoussent. Dors bien.

Elle se pencha doucement pour lui embrasser le front et Draco n'eut même pas la force de riposter qu'il était trop grand pour ce genre d'attention. Cela faisait un peu trop d'émotions en peu de temps. Il s'endormit profondément avant même que l'infirmière ne soit levée de son lit. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Harry était sidéré. Malfoy lui avait toujours semblé être un petit con pédant et d'un coup il venait d'entrevoir une autre facette de sa personnalité. Un côté plus fragile et humain. Et Harry n'était pas sûr que d'en avoir été témoin était bon pour son propre mental. Sans compter que Pomfresh semblait très familière avec lui. Ce qui était un comble quand on savait que lui, Harry Potter, avait passé bien plus de temps à l'infirmerie et qu'il n'avait droit qu'à de vagues : « Potter, dormez et que je ne vous reprenne plus à vous relever ». Il y avait quelque chose de louche là-dessous. Il finit par se retourner sur le dos, se demandant ce qu'il se passait dans cette école. Le directeur lui avait semblé fatigué, et pas uniquement physiquement. Comme si les évènements étaient bien trop lourds à porter. Il mit du temps à s'endormir. Trop de questions tournaient dans sa tête. Quand finalement Morphée l'entraina dans ses bras, la nuit était déjà bien avancée. Aussi quand il ouvrit les yeux dans la matinée, l'heure était si avancée que Draco était déjà parti. Il s'assit difficilement, encore engoncé dans son sommeil perturbé. Il jeta un œil à Colin mais des rideaux opaques cachaient le lit de son camarade.

Une fois que Poppy l'eut examiné sous toutes les coutures et qu'il ait avalé son petit déjeuner, Harry sortit précipitamment de l'infirmerie pour rejoindre ses amis dans la tour des Gryffondors. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa déception quand il découvrit qu'ils n'y étaient pas. Dépité de voir qu'ils ne se souciaient pas de son état et de sa santé, il ressortit en direction de la bibliothèque. Dans un couloir, il croisa Fred et George, accompagnés par Lee Jordan, qui se permirent de l'observer attentivement afin de vérifier qu'il était encore entier. Il rougit devant tant d'attention et d'exubérance. Il finit par couper court à leurs idioties en leur demandant s'ils avaient vu Ron et Hermione à la bibliothèque. Les trois plus âgés le regardèrent mi-choqués mi-scandalisés. Puis dans une prestation digne des plus grands théâtres, ils lui signifièrent qu'ils ne s'approchaient jamais de la bibliothèque, des fois que le virus de Percy pour les études ne les contamine. Puis ils s'éloignèrent en rigolant, lui souhaitant une bonne journée. Harry secoua la tête. Il aimait beaucoup les jumeaux, mais trop de jumeaux pouvait sûrement saouler le plus résistant des sorciers. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se crut maudit quand il croisa Percy. Il lui demanda par politesse s'il avait vu ses amis. La réponse négative ne l'étonna guère et le souhait que Ron ne soit pas une nouvelle fois dans les toilettes des filles le fit sursauter. Il remercia rapidement le rouquin et reprit sa route, en direction du second étage, cette fois. Comment avait-il pu oublier le Polynectar ? Il était évident maintenant que ses amis étaient en train de s'en occuper.

Effectivement, ils étaient tous les deux autour d'un chaudron fumant dans une des cabines des toilettes. Rapidement, ils s'enquirent de son état général avant d'avouer qu'ils avaient décidé de commencer la potion le plus tôt possible et que ces toilettes, celles de Mimi Geignarde, étaient sûrement l'une des meilleures cachettes. Après tout, personne n'osait y venir de peur de finir dépressif ou sourd selon l'était émotionnel de Mimi. Harry profita de cet isolement pour leur raconter l'attaque de Colin et les scènes qu'il avait surprises. Ses deux amis étaient déjà au courant pour l'attaque après avoir entendu McGonagall en parler avec leur professeur de Sortilèges. Ils avouèrent que c'était ce qui les avait décidés à commencer le Polynectar.

- Le problème c'est que je ne suis pas sûr que cela serve à quelque chose de se faire passer pour des Serpentards. Je n'ai pas l'impression que Malfoy en sache plus que nous.

- Si on obtient rien de lui, peut-être qu'on aura les conclusions de Parkinson, elle a l'air d'en savoir un peu, proposa Ron. Mais peut-être qu'il mentait. Histoire de tâter le terrain et de se rendre compte si quelqu'un le soupçonnait. Après tout, si la Chambre des Secrets a déjà été ouverte il y a cinquante ans, c'est sûrement son père qui l'a fait et il a tout dit à Draco.

- C'est idiot ce que tu dis, Ronald, s'exaspéra Hermione. Si c'était réellement Lucius qui l'avait ouverte il y a cinquante ans, cela veut dire qu'il aurait au moins soixante et un ans. Or, il n'est pas aussi vieux que cela !

- Un sorcier vit bien plus longtemps qu'un Moldu, Hermione.

- Et alors, même avec cette donnée il est bien trop jeune pour avoir ouvert la Chambre des Secrets la première fois. D'après ce que j'en ai vu sur le chemin de Traverse, il est peut-être juste un peu plus âgé que mes parents, et ils ont trente cinq ans.

- Il utilise sûrement des sorts pour paraitre plus jeune, grommela le rouquin, et tu m'énerves à toujours vouloir avoir raison.

- En tout cas tu as tort sur une chose, intervint Harry, Draco ne jouait pas la comédie. Je peux te jurer que la peur qu'il y avait dans sa voix quand il a parlé de son camarade n'était pas feinte. Et puis, j'ai pas compris, mais j'ai l'impression que Pomfresh et lui se connaissaient bien.

- Il lui avait peut-être jeté un sort, proposa Ron.

- Non mais vous êtes tous les deux des idiots.

- Quoi ? Tu as une meilleure théorie ?

- Oui Ronald.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, on dirait ma mère.

- Réfléchissez un peu. C'est pas un simple copain ce Ioann. Enfin on croirait que vous n'avez jamais vu que Ioann Snape et Draco Malfoy sont très proches. Il parait même que Draco l'a présenté comme son frère aux Serpentards.

- Et alors ? Bon d'accord, ça explique qu'il s'inquiète pour lui, commença Harry avant d'être coupé.

- C'est le fils du professeur Snape. Nous l'avons déjà entrevu plusieurs fois l'an dernier. Il vivait déjà ici avant d'être élève. Bien sûr qu'il connait tout le personnel. C'est évident.

- Pour Snape oui mais pas pour Malfoy ! Râla Ron.

- Comment tu arrives à faire une stratégie aux échecs alors que tu n'es pas capable de comprendre les évidences ? Snape connait tout le monde au château et Malfoy connait bien Snape vu qu'il le considère comme un frère… Il est normal que Malfoy connaisse aussi le personnel.

- C'est quand même assez bancal tout ça, rétorqua Harry.

- Je te signale que McGonagall est impartiale en cours, et pourtant, elle laisse passer des choses à Malfoy qu'elle sanctionne à d'autres Serpentards. Des fois elle a même un regard fier en le regardant. Je suis sûre qu'elle le connait bien plus que n'importe quel élève. Or, c'est la directrice de Gryffondor et lui un Serpentard. Pour moi, le fait que Snape et lui soient très proches et que Snape connaisse les professeurs, fait que Draco aussi les connait. Mais ce n'est que ma théorie, fanfaronna Hermione.

- Elle m'énerve à tout connaitre, grogna Ron.

- Oh mais elle ne connait pas tout, rigola Harry.

- Tu sais quelque chose qu'elle ne sait pas ?

- Non, mais je sais qu'elle ne sait pas qui a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets, répondit-il en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

- Si seulement la réponse se trouvait à la bibliothèque, tout serait plus simple, soupira de façon très exagérée Ron avant de suivre le rire de Harry sous le regard courroucé de Hermione.

o0o

_Mercredi 18 Novembre 1992._

Dès le lundi suivant la deuxième attaque, toute l'école était au courant des évènements et un vent de panique commença progressivement à souffler. Certains élèves peu scrupuleux, avaient commencé un trafic de talismans et d'amulettes au détriment des élèves les moins rassurés. Ginny Weasley avait été grandement affectée par l'attaque de son camarade. Il était débordant d'une énergie à revendre, surtout sur le sujet Harry Potter, mais il était un ami sincère. Et savoir qu'il était maintenant pétrifié, avait bouleversé la jeune fille qui n'arrivait déjà pas à supporter qu'on fasse du mal à un chat, même si c'était Miss Teigne.

Du côté des Serpentards, Connors n'était plus du tout à l'aise. Il ne se déplaçait jamais seul, passait son temps à vérifier derrière lui que personne n'était prêt à lui jeter un sort. Il était en train de devenir paranoïaque. Il fallut que Ioann en parle à Poppy pour qu'il suive un traitement calmant. Très rapidement, il affronta de façon plus sereine les évènements mais l'infirmière avait préféré qu'il continue un traitement de fond tant que tout ne serait pas réglé.

De son côté, Ioann n'en menait pas large non plus. Il était assez reconnaissant à Draco de le faire suivre par Vincent et Grégory dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Ils faisaient tout de même plus d'une tête de plus que lui, sans parler de la corpulence. Entouré des deux, il se sentait en sécurité. Et quand ils n'étaient pas là, il était content de faire l'objet d'une surveillance considérable des adultes. Il se disait qu'ainsi, si jamais il se faisait agresser, l'un deux arriverait à le sauver avant qu'il ne soit pétrifié. Par contre, il ne pouvait empêcher son inconscient de faire des siennes la nuit. Il faisait des cauchemars tous les soirs où il ne pouvait prendre une potion.

Rapidement, Severus se débrouilla pour que la veilleuse, qu'il utilisait étant petit, soit installée près de son lit, diffusant de douces lumières rassurantes en plus de la fenêtre magique. Tout comme il lui fit parvenir un de ses vêtements que l'enfant prit plaisir à garder en boule contre lui la nuit, reniflant ainsi l'odeur apaisante de son père. Il avait également un petit stock de potion calmante à avaler par petite dose avant le coucher, comme avant, quand il avait été malade. Ses camarades se seraient sûrement permis quelques blagues à son encontre si leur directeur de Maison ne leur avait pas promis les pires tortures possibles en un seul regard. Au début, Ioann fut terriblement gêné, même s'il était intérieurement reconnaissant à son père de ces arrangements. Mais très vite il se rassura, surtout après que Connors lui ait demandé s'il pouvait augmenter un peu l'intensité de la veilleuse afin qu'il puisse en profiter.

Ce qui aidait aussi grandement Ioann, c'était que Warrington semblait l'avoir un peu abandonné. Oh bien sûr, il lui lançait toujours des regards explicites, lui signifiant qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié. Mais au moins, il n'avait pas sur ses épaules, le fardeau de devoir une nouvelle fois voler son père.

o0o

De son côté, Severus avait remarqué quelques changements. Ioann était toujours fatigué mais avec ses cauchemars, c'était tout à fait normal. Mais il travaillait à nouveau correctement en cours, et pas seulement en potions. Il mangeait mieux également. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il s'était passé, mais cela semblait être résolu. Comme si les attaques perpétrées dans l'école avaient effacé tous ses autres soucis. Il en eut la confirmation quand Remus lui indiqua qu'il lui avait mis un E à son dernier devoir écrit. Severus lui indiqua que sa dernière potion était presque parfaite et le Loup-garou lui confirma qu'il était passé très près du O.

Satisfait, le professeur officiel de potions attrapa les copies des deuxièmes années afin d'en avoir un compte rendu. Plusieurs dizaines de minutes passèrent ainsi alors qu'ils étudiaient les différents élèves. C'était la première année qu'ils opéraient ainsi. Avant, Remus s'occupait des corrections et laissait ses commentaires par élève, et par écrit, afin que Severus les lise dans la soirée sans pour autant diminuer le temps passé avec son fils. Mais maintenant que Ioann n'était plus à l'appartement, il avait plus de temps. Severus avait d'ailleurs repris la correction des devoirs des sixièmes et septièmes années tout comme il assurait parfois certaines retenues par lui-même, au lieu d'envoyer les élèves à Rusard. Ainsi cela dégageait un peu de temps à Remus qui pouvait se concentrer un peu plus sur son emploi auprès de Zonko.

Si les débuts de leur collaboration avaient été difficiles, avec le temps, ils étaient devenus très efficaces grâce à une organisation stricte et quelques arrangements. Ce qui avait un moment posé problème, avait été la rédaction des commentaires sur les copies. Remus avait passé un temps fou à les rédiger tout en imitant au maximum l'écriture illisible de Severus. Mais régulièrement, celui-ci était obligé de les écrire lui même en recopiant les notes de son collègue, de façon à ce que personne ne les soupçonne d'être deux. Il avait d'ailleurs remercié Merlin car Ioann se couchait relativement tôt, et facilement afin qu'il puisse s'y atteler une bonne partie de la soirée. Puis, après que Remus en ait parlé à son patron, un jour où celui-ci lui demandait des nouvelles de Severus, Zonko leur fit parvenir le prototype d'une plume imitant l'écriture de la personne voulue. Elle n'était pas totalement au point car il fallait que la personne à imiter soit la première personne à s'en servir. Elle n'était donc pas commercialisable dans ce format-là. Mais elle convenait parfaitement aux deux hommes. Depuis Remus s'en servait à chaque fois et aucun élève n'avait jamais su faire la différence entre les pattes de mouche écrites au tableau lors des cours de potions et celles inscrites sur leurs copies lorsqu'elles leurs étaient rendues.

- Roger Davis a encore une fois rendu un devoir irréprochable. Je suis étonné de voir la qualité de ses écrits.

- C'est un Serdaigle. C'est dans sa nature. Et Towler ?

- Kenneth n'est définitivement pas fait pour les potions. Sauf si la potion d'Allégresse a comme deuxième effet d'être un puissant raticide.

- Il va falloir lui décerner le prix de l'élève ayant reçu le plus de Troll de l'histoire. C'est une vraie calamité.

- Montague n'est pas mieux. Je cite : « Les effets de la pierre de lune varient selon qu'elle provienne de la pleine lune ou de la nouvelle lune ». Mais ne t'affole pas Severus, tes Serpentards ont tout de même Pucey pour remonter le niveau, il a un abonnement à Effort Exceptionnel et je lui ai même accordé un Optimal pour sa dernière potion.

- Enfin une bonne nouvelle pour mon orgueil.

- Profites-en bien. Warrington est en baisse. Après les très bons résultats passés, il revient à ce qu'il nous avait habitué jusqu'à présent.

- Les bonnes résolutions de la rentrée sont déjà flétries, répondit Severus d'un soupir avant de froncer les sourcils. Pourtant en cours ses potions n'ont jamais été d'une grande qualité.

- Effectivement, elles dépassaient rarement l'Acceptable. Mais en théorie il avait pourtant travaillé correctement vu que ses devoirs étaient bons. Pour ce qui est de Fred et George Weasley, ils ont un gros potentiel, mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils ne l'utilisent pas pour tes potions.

- Tu as l'impression ? Moi j'en ai la certitude. Merlin nous protège, on va encore devoir les supporter quatre ans de plus.

- Pourtant, ayant connu James et Sirius, tu devrais être habitué, rigola Remus.

- Justement, en les ayant connus, ma patience est bien plus fine. Et contrairement à toi, je n'ai jamais trouvé leurs blagues drôles. Mais c'était sûrement parce qu'elles étaient toujours à mes dépends, répondit Severus d'un ton acide.

- Je suis désolé, Severus, autant pour avoir remis le sujet sur le tapis que pour le passé.

- Garde tes excuses, je n'en ai que faire. Rien de tout ce que tu pourras dire n'effacera que pour rire, Black a décidé que je te serve de casse-croute.

- Il était jeune, soupira Remus, c'était il y a longtemps et il avait des problèmes avec sa famille. Il avait besoin de cette exubérance pour ne pas sombrer.

- Parce que c'est censé me rassurer ? Tout le monde a, un jour ou l'autre, un problème avec sa famille. Mon fils a déjà eu son lot de problèmes avec sa famille, et ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il tente d'assassiner d'autres élèves en les envoyant sous les dents d'un animal ! Ne donne pas d'excuse à Black, Lupin, car pour cette fois là plus que pour toutes les autres, il n'en a pas une seule. Pas la peine d'épiloguer, nous ne serons de toute façon jamais d'accord au sujet de notre scolarité. Année suivante, Cédric Diggory ?

- Quelques faiblesses dans les derniers essais. Il ne semble pas avoir compris les derniers cours de façon correcte.

Severus prit note d'une main énervée. Il n'aimait pas parler du passé. Surtout de ce passé là. Et encore moins avec l'un de ses anciens tourmenteurs. Il s'était habitué à sa présence derrière lui pour les cours de potions. Il avait appris à faire avec lui quand il voulait passer plus de temps avec Ioann. Mais il n'en n'oubliait pas pour autant qu'un fossé les séparait et qu'il ne serait certainement jamais comblé.

o0o

_Jeudi 3 décembre 1992_.

Il était tard, le couvre feu n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Dans son dortoir, Ioann était assis sur son lit, un livre de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ouvert sur ses genoux. Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, il avait eu son cours particulier avec son père dans cette même matière. Il aimait beaucoup passer un peu de temps avec lui, même si c'était pour travailler. Mais ce jour là, il n'avait que peu apprécié. Il fallait savoir que la veille, il avait dû une nouvelle fois, voler les corrections des devoirs des quatrièmes années afin de les donner à Warrington. Il ne s'était donc pas senti à l'aise de revenir sur le lieu du crime à peine vingt quatre heure plus tard et avec le professeur victime. Il n'avait pas osé relever la tête de son livre et ses notes. Son père arrivait toujours à lire beaucoup de choses dans ses yeux et il ne voulait pas qu'il puisse voir ça. Severus lui avait bien demandé ce qu'il se passait, mais il s'était contenté de répondre qu'il était un peu fatigué.

L'heure lui avait semblé passer dans une lenteur abominable, et finalement il n'avait pas été très concentré. D'ailleurs son père s'en était rendu compte, et lui avait demandé, pour le lundi suivant, de faire un résumé de ce qu'il avait compris du cours afin de savoir ce qu'il faudrait aborder la prochaine fois. Du coup, arrivé dans son dortoir, il s'était plongé dans son livre afin de rattraper ce qu'il n'avait pas compris pour ainsi ne pas indiquer à son père qu'il n'avait rien suivi de son explication. Mais il était si perturbé qu'il avait du mal à lire plus de deux phrases à la suite l'une de l'autre.

Tout était si compliqué. Le climat dans le château était tendu. Avec les attaques de Miss Teigne et de Crivey, un manque de confiance circulait dans les couloirs. Chacun cherchait à savoir qui était l'auteur de tous les évènements. Les professeurs avaient beau leur dire de rester calmes et que tout irait bien, ils ne pouvaient plus faire croire à une farce d'Halloween. Et à côté de cela, Warrington était revenu à la charge. Visiblement les commentaires sur ses devoirs concernant sa baisse de niveau l'avait décidé à reprendre son chantage. Il savait que c'était dangereux car le jeune Snape était très surveillé, mais il avait décidé que s'il était arrivé à Serpentard, ce n'était pas parce qu'il savait faire du tricot.

Alors il estimait qu'il serait bien à même de se dépêtrer de ses chiens renifleurs afin d'honorer sa part du marché. Ioann n'avait pas eu le choix. Ni celui de refuser de le faire, ni sur le comment le faire. Il n'y avait que le mercredi après midi où il finissait sa journée de bonne heure alors que son père, Draco et ses amis ainsi que Minerva étaient en cours. Sans compter que Poppy était de permanence à l'infirmerie depuis le début des attaques.

Il n'avait donc qu'à se libérer de ses amis et le tour était joué. D'ailleurs, la veille il leur avait dit qu'il voulait demander quelque chose à son père sur un détail qu'il n'avait pas compris en cours de potion, et s'était fait accompagner jusqu'à leurs appartements. Puis il avait attendu quelques minutes avant de ressortir et de se précipiter dans le bureau de son père, à proximité de là. Ce n'était plus la première fois qu'il le faisait, aussi il trouva rapidement les corrections, les dupliqua et repartit après avoir tout rangé, les joues baignées par ses larmes. Il était ensuite revenu chez lui où il avait laissé son chagrin s'extérioriser. Il avait l'impression que son cœur se déchirait un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il faisait cela. Il se dégoutait lui-même et n'osait imaginer le dégout que les autres lui renverraient quand ils sauraient. Car là non plus il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, tout se savait un jour, et il était d'ailleurs très surpris qu'Albus n'ait encore rien remarqué, lui qui était toujours au courant de tout.

Malgré leur différent, quelques années plus tôt, Ioann s'était rapproché du directeur progressivement. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il le considérait comme un membre de sa famille mais il l'aimait bien. Albus était toujours malicieux, de bonne humeur et aussi un peu effrayant quand ses yeux pétillaient. Mais Ioann se dit que le jour où il saurait, ses yeux ne pétilleraient plus et que son regard bleu déçu, risquait de paraitre encore plus affreux tant ce serait inhabituel. Ioann sentit sa honte grandir un peu plus dans sa poitrine alors que des larmes lui brûlaient les paupières. Il allait décevoir tout sa famille et il serait seul. Seul et rejeté. Peut-être même que son père reviendrait sur sa promesse et qu'il irait chercher Sergueï en prison pour qu'il reparte avec lui. Son souffle se coupa alors que la boule de honte devint angoisse et qu'elle se coinçait dans sa poitrine. Il ne voulait pas que tout recommence comme avant, il ne voulait plus des coups. Il avait appris à vivre sans avoir peur d'avoir mal ou d'avoir faim. Revenir en arrière serait pire que tout. Et il préférait encore mourir que revivre ça.

Il releva la tête, totalement paniqué du tournant de ses pensées. Il tendit une main tremblante vers la table de nuit avant d'attraper une fiole de potion calmante dont il en but une gorgée. Rapidement il sentit les effets se faire et la boule d'angoisse diminua doucement. Elle ne disparut pas. Elle resta quelque part, coincée dans son cœur. Mais au moins il avait repris un peu le dessus. Il respira profondément, les yeux fermés, avant de regarder le dortoir. Owen et Julian étaient encore en train de se disputer alors que Connors était concentré sur un parchemin. Elidjah le regardait, avec inquiétude. Ioann lui fit un petit sourire penaud pour le rassurer avant de reprendre sa lecture. Mais il abandonna rapidement, n'arrivant pas à assimiler ce qu'il lisait.

- Dites les gars, vous restez ici à Noël ? Demanda Eli, voulant aider Ioann à faire passer son trouble.

- Non, moi je rentre, papa et maman veulent qu'on aille passer Noël chez une tante à Paris, répondit Connors avec un grand sourire. Il parait que c'est super beau en cette période ? J'ai hâte d'y être… et aussi d'être loin d'ici, finit-il dans un murmure triste.

- Tu prendras des photos ? J'ai jamais vu Paris ! Et pourtant mes parents aiment bien voyager ! s'extasia Julian. D'ailleurs nous on part fêter Noël au canada cette année. Je crois qu'ils ont déjà fait une réservation de portoloin. C'est loin donc il faut des autorisations spéciales. Et toi Owen, tu vas t'enterrer dans une grotte sauvage ou tu restes ici ?

- Je rentre chez moi, répondit le concerné en fusillant son camarade du regard. Normalement mon grand frère sera là aussi. Il doit nous présenter sa fiancée.

- Moi aussi je passe noël à la maison. Maman n'aurait pas voulu que je reste loin d'elle pour les fêtes de fin d'année, grimaça Eli. Des fois j'aimerais bien ne pas être fils unique, c'est pesant d'avoir une mère qui te traite tout le temps comme un bébé. Et toi Ioann, tu rentres aussi ?

- Je crois pas. Avec les attaques, papa devra sûrement rester ici. Et puis Draco reste ici aussi. Son père a des choses à faire et préfère qu'il reste à Poudlard. Donc je ne passerais pas non plus les vacances au manoir.

- Et tu n'as pas dit que t'avais d'autres oncles chez qui tu pourrais aller ?

- Si, mais ils sont journalistes et on ne sait jamais bien à l'avance s'ils sont en mission ou chez eux. Et puis Poudlard c'est un peu chez moi. J'y ai passé presque neuf mois par an depuis six ans donc ça ne me gène pas de rester.

- Oui mais avec les attaques c'est dangereux, répondit Julian

- Mais je ne serais pas seul. Et si Vincent ou Grégory reste, alors j'aurais un garde du corps.

- T'as de la chance de les avoir, grommela Connors.

- Si tu veux je te les prête, rigola Ioann, enfin détendu. Je suis sûr qu'ils accepteraient de te protéger comme moi.

- N'empêche que moi je trouve que c'est cool d'être ami avec le fils de notre directeur de Maison. Vu qu'il est très surveillé, on en profite aussi. Tu vois Connors, il ne peut rien t'arriver tant que tu restes avec Io, fanfaronna Julian, s'attirant un oreiller de son camarade.

Rapidement l'ambiance dégénéra en une grande bataille d'oreillers qui se finit par des fous rires et des plumes voletant partout dans la pièce. Ioann était allongé sur le lit d'Eli qui avait été mis à terre par une attaque combinée d'Owen et de Julian. Heureusement qu'il avait ses amis. Il aurait aimé que Draco puisse aussi participer mais le blond devait être dans son dortoir. Il fut finalement secoué par le possesseur du lit qui tenait à se coucher. Il se releva et alla se glisser dans ses draps, un sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres. Il profita donc de sa félicité pour s'endormir profondément, sans savoir que quelques heures plus tard, il serait réveillé par un violent cauchemar, mettant en scène un Sergueï aux yeux démoniaques, une ceinture violente très active, le tout devant son père qui lui disait qu'il le méritait et les regards de ses amis et sa famille qui secouaient la tête plus déçus que jamais. Quand il se reconnecta à la réalité, il se sentait si misérable qu'il repoussa Draco avant de gagner la salle de bain pour vider son estomac noué et retourné. Le blond inquiet, avait eu du mal à le consoler et ils ne dormirent presque pas de la nuit. Le lendemain matin, pendant le cours de potion, Severus fut inquiet de voir son fils arborer un air maladif avant de s'endormir sur sa table. Aussi il l'envoya immédiatement à l'infirmerie. Il ne fut pas plus rassuré lorsque Julian resta à la fin du cours pour lui dire qu'un cauchemar l'avait gardé malade et réveillé toute la nuit. Parce qu'il n'y avait plus eu d'attaque depuis quelques semaines et qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu déclencher un cauchemar si perturbant. Il se promit d'en parler à Minerva pour savoir si elle avait remarqué quelque chose de spécial la veille qui aurait pu conduire au comportement effacé de Ioann lors de son cours particulier puis à une nuit blanche.


	7. Panique

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen et Connors.

Béta : BettyMars

Zarakinel, ton attente est finie, voici la suite ) Merci pour ta review.

Ellie Evans, merci de ton commentaire. Ça me fait plaisir de voir que j'ai réussi à faire ressortir le cercle vicieux dans lequel Ioann s'enfonce. J'espère que la suite va te plaire aussi.

Morganne-bzh, effectivement je t'ai libéré l'esprit d'une partie de tes réflexions. Pour savoir qui a ouvert la chambre des Secrets, ce sera au chapitre 15 (enfin si une fois de plus je ne m'étale pas trop lol).

Je remercie également tous les inscrits (à qui j'ai répondu si je n'ai oublié personne) pour leurs petits mots et tous ceux qui lisent sans laisser de reviews. Comme tout auteur j'aime les reviews évidement car ça fait plaisir de voir que ce qu'on écrit plait… mais tant qu'on lit les chapitres, moi j'en demande pas beaucoup plus :).

Bon, Dobby a la côte à ce que je vois :P. Je suis contente qu'il vous ai plu mon petit elfe de maison ^^. Et comme vous avez pu le voir, Simplicité a fait que beaucoup de changements ont lieu dans ce deuxième tome. Dobby est très protecteur envers son Petit Maitre Draco contrairement à l'histoire originale d'HP. Et il réapparaitra plus tard également promis. Les Gryffondors sont des Gryffondors, curieux et pas toujours très fins … et ils m'auront donné du fil à retordre avec leur polynectar … mais je suis à peu près satisfaite de comment je l'ai fait… Remus est arrivé et son apparition vous a visiblement détendu … tant mieux … il a un certain rôle par la suite et sa relation avec Severus toujours pas simple et gentille … ils sauront surmonter leur animosité d'adolescent mais garderont toujours une certaine confrontation…Sachez que ça fait tout de même des dialogues dont je m'amuse à en écrire la teneur :D. Pour le chapitre d'aujourd'hui … le titre rend bien compte d'une bomme partie… Et Ioann est de plus en plus Mortifier … comme si s'endormir dans le cours de son père ne suffisait pas … il en rajoute une couche :P … une rencontre que certains devaient aussi attendre, va arriver et des persos que j'adore (et vous aussi j'en suis sûre) vont se faire aimer encore plus …Bref, un nouveau chapitre très mouvementé et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi ^^

Bonne journée, bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Panique.**

_Lundi 7 Décembre 1992._

Dans la salle des professeurs, Minerva, Severus, Filius et Pomona étaient en train d'étudier la liste des élèves restants pour les vacances de Noël. Ils remarquèrent sans surprise que cette année, beaucoup désertaient le château. Poufsouffle se retrouverait vidé de sa population alors que Serdaigle ne compterait que quatre élèves dont Lovegood. Gryffondor était mieux loti vu que toute la famille Weasley restait, ainsi que Potter, Granger et Londubat, soit huit élèves. Serptentard serait représentée par Draco, Ioann, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Davis, Parkinson, Pucey et Banks. Un total de vingt et un élèves resterait donc à Poudlard. Du moins pour l'instant, car Severus ne savait pas encore si Milo et Henrique seraient présents pour les fêtes. Si c'était le cas, alors il enverrait sûrement Ioann en vacances avec eux. Le professeur de potions avait de plus en plus de mal à garder pour lui son inquiétude. Quelques jours plus tôt, le garçon avait passé une partie de la journée à dormir à l'infirmerie suite à un cauchemar éprouvant. Mais depuis, son état ne s'était pas arrangé. Minerva avait été obligée de lui donner un devoir supplémentaire parce qu'il n'écoutait pas en cours alors que Pomona lui avait retiré vingt points pour ne pas avoir été concentré et avoir ainsi oublié les consignes de sécurité référent à la plante qu'ils étudiaient. Et tout ça en seulement deux jours de cours.

- Severus ?

- Hum ? Oh, excusez-moi Filius, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

- Ce n'est rien, je vous demandais juste si votre fils vous avait parlé de ses tracas.

- Hélas non. Je ne comprends pas. Jusqu'à présent il venait toujours me voir quand ça n'allait pas. Mais là, c'est comme s'il m'évitait. Je lui ai fait savoir vendredi dernier qu'Albus l'autorisait à rester dans nos appartements pour le week-end mais il a refusé de venir.

- Cela ne peut plus durer, soupira Minerva. Le pauvre garçon ne va pas bien du tout.

- Mais je ne peux pas le forcer à me parler ni même utiliser la legilimencie sur lui. Ce serait perdre sa confiance. Déjà qu'il ne semble pas vouloir me l'accorder en ce moment.

- Le jeune Malfoy serait-il au courant de quelque chose ? Demanda Pomona.

- Non. Il vient me raconter s'il fait des cauchemars principalement, mais il n'en sait pas plus. Il s'en inquiète d'ailleurs beaucoup.

- Pensez-vous qu'il puisse y avoir un rapport avec la Chambre des Secrets ? Il a été fortement perturbé par l'attaque de Miss Teigne puis par celle de Crivey.

- Je ne pense pas. Pour la chatte, il a principalement paniqué à cause du sang sur le mur, mais il n'était déjà pas en forme avant. Pour Crivey, c'est le fait qu'il le connaissait qui a joué. Ils avaient cours ensemble après tout. Mais il ne l'a pas aussi mal pris, commenta Severus. Non, je pense que c'est autre chose mais je ne vois pas quoi.

- Les vacances sont dans onze jours. Laissons les passer et voyons comment il va à la rentrée. A ce moment là nous prendrons les décisions qui s'imposent. Il est élève de Poudlard et il a des difficultés en cours. Normalement le directeur de Maison convoque les parents et l'enfant puis nous discutons ensemble du problème. Dans votre cas, Severus, il vous faudra laisser votre fonction de directeur de Maison au profit de celui de père et Albus sera le représentant de l'école, indiqua Minerva.

- J'en ai conscience, mais j'aimerais ne pas en arriver là.

- La rentrée a lieu le quatre janvier. Ensuite, laissons-lui deux semaines. Si aucun changement n'apparait alors, il serait bon de faire la confrontation dès le dix-huit janvier afin de ne pas laisser cette situation perdurer encore longtemps.

- Très bien, soupira Severus. Bien, je dois vous laisser, je dois justement aller lui donner un cours de soutien en Défense. Minerva, il va aussi falloir faire quelque chose pour Lockhart. Il est en train de faire perdre une année à tous les élèves. Certains ont des examens importants à la fin de l'année et il n'est pas question qu'ils les passent ces conditions.

- Je sais Severus. Albus et moi y regardons de près, mais pour l'instant nous n'avons rien qui puisse aller. Mais peut-être qu'il serait de bon ton de faire comme vous le faites avec Ioann et de faire des classe de soutien pour ceux qui estiment en avoir besoin.

Sur cette dernière phrase, Severus partit pour rejoindre son fils. Entre Ioann et la Chambre des Secrets, il avait mis de côté le problème de niveau des élèves en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il était temps d'y remédier. Il n'allait certainement pas attendre que Minerva et Albus trouvent une solution. Avec l'accord de son fils, il élargirait leurs deux heures de soutien hebdomadaire aux autres élèves de Serpentard de sa promotion. Il se débrouillerait pour trouver d'autres créneaux horaires afin de grouper les autres années tout en privilégiant les cinquièmes et septièmes années. Finalement, Remus allait sûrement devoir reprendre les corrections complètes des devoirs de potions car son emploi du temps était en train de s'alourdir de plus en plus.

o0o

_Vendredi 18 Décembre 1992_

L'école était en ébullition depuis la veille, car le premier cours de duel, animé par le professeur Lockhart, avait eu lieu. Et si sa prestance et ses risettes charmaient toujours les jeunes demoiselles énamourées, sa déconfiture face à l'implacable professeur Snape, ravissait la plupart des garçons. Même les Gryffondors louèrent, discrètement bien sûr, la prestation de leur détestable professeur de potions. Le reste du cours avait par contre refroidi bien des esprits. Si les duels tâtonnants de chaque petit groupe d'élèves n'avaient pas été probants, la confrontation entre Harry et Draco avait suscité bien de l'effroi.

Lorsque le Serpentard avait fait sortir un serpent de sa baguette, il s'était dit qu'il allait ainsi montrer sa supériorité de Sang-Pur sur la célébrité de Sang-Mêlé de son adversaire. Sauf que voilà, Draco, tout comme l'ensemble de l'assistance, ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Harry se mette à parler Fourchelang. Le cours avait rapidement tourné court quand Justin Finch-Fletchley, effrayé, avait apostrophé Harry de façon furieuse pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait.

De retour dans les cachots, les Serpentards s'étaient fait une joie de raconter l'évènement dans toutes les largeurs afin que ceux qui n'étaient pas présents puissent aussi s'en délecter. La rumeur comme quoi Potter était l'héritier de Serpentard venait juste de débuter. Quelle que soit la façon dont il s'en délectait, Draco garda un œil sur Ioann. Et il n'était pas le seul. Ses quatre camarades de dortoir, même s'ils faisaient comme s'ils n'avaient rien remarqué, se débrouillaient toujours pour être derrière lui. Aussi deux jours plus tôt, alors qu'il s'était réveillé très en retard, Ioann s'était vu proposer un toast et une orange que Julian s'était soi-disant gardés pour la pause de la matinée. Une autre fois, alors qu'il s'était endormi à la bibliothèque sur son devoir d'astronomie, il découvrit que la fin du devoir avait été rédigée par Elidjah. Lorsqu'en sortant des toilettes du premier étage il avait bousculé un troisième année de Gryffondor prêt à sortir les griffes, Owen avait grogné plus fort que d'habitude. Et quand le cours d'Histoire de la magie fut bien entamé, Connors se débrouilla pour poser ses livres de façon à ce que le professeur Binns ne remarque pas que son camarade dormait profondément au lieu de l'écouter.

Vincent et Grégory n'étaient pas en reste. Ils n'avaient donné aucun choix à Ioann pour les repas. Il était obligé de les passer avec eux et ils se chargeaient de lui faire avaler une quantité correcte de nourriture pour tenir jusqu'au prochain repas. Blaise travaillait sur le fond. Il avait réquisitionné Théo pour faire en sorte que Pansy-langue-de-vipère ne s'approche pas de lui. Surtout que celle-ci ne passait pas une journée sans déverser son venin sur le garçon quand Draco n'était pas là. Oui, Ioann était bien entouré. Mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Il était bien trop enfoui dans sa culpabilité et sa dépression. Même s'il le cachait le plus possible, il ne dormait presque plus la nuit. Car inlassablement il rêvait de Sergueï et de sa ceinture. Il avalait tout ce que ses amis lui demandaient de manger, mais bien souvent, son estomac rejetait la nourriture à peine quelques minutes après avoir quitté la Grande Salle alors qu'il prétextait avoir un besoin urgent. Et là dessus Warrington revenait régulièrement à la charge pour lui demander toujours plus. Si avant il ne lui demandait qu'une correction de temps en temps, maintenant il devait voler quasiment une fois par semaine. Ce qui était de plus en plus délicat vu la surveillance dont il faisait l'effet.

Aussi, alors que l'épisode du Fourchelang s'éternisait dans la Salle Commune, Draco n'avait pas hésité un instant. Il avait annoncé qu'il allait se coucher, suivi de près par ses deux gardes du corps et de Blaise, et avait entrainé son frère dans son dortoir. Alors que le blond poussait Ioann sous les couvertures, Vincent s'était approché pour donner au plus jeune une Chocogrenouille en lui disant que le chocolat était bon pour aller mieux. Ioann lui avait offert un misérable sourire avant de se rouler en boule dans le lit. Il ne voulait pas dormir. Il ne voulait pas encore rêver de _Lui_. Mais lorsqu'il fut calé dans les bras rassurants de Draco, il s'endormit profondément.

Au matin, le blond se trouva plus fatigué que quand il s'était couché. Il avait été soulagé en constatant qu'il ne leur restait plus qu'une journée de cours avant les vacances car il n'aurait pas été certain de tenir encore longtemps à ce rythme là. Ioann avait fait deux cauchemars violents. Blaise s'était même proposé la deuxième fois d'aller prévenir leur directeur de Maison, mais le plus jeune avait refusé. Alors le noir avait fait demander un plateau avec des chocolats chauds et un bout de brioche. Devant le regard interrogateur de Draco, il fit remarquer que quitte à être tous réveillés, autant passer un agréablement moment entre amis. Vincent et Grégory s'étaient joints à eux pour un casse croute nocturne improvisé. Seul Théo était resté dans son lit à faire semblant de dormir. Il n'appréciait déjà pas d'être réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit, mais que ça arrive deux fois en une seule nuit, c'était trop pour lui. Ioann n'avait presque rien avalé, un peu de lait et un petit bout de brioche. Il n'était même pas totalement sorti de ses affres nocturnes. Il passa ce moment à trembler comme une feuille et à lancer des regards effrayés à chaque ombre qui bougeait selon la danse de la flamme de la bougie.

La journée fut très difficile pour les Serpentards de deuxième année et pour le jeune Snape. Celui-ci manqua d'éclater en sanglots lorsqu'en cours de potions, son chaudron explosa. Severus, qui le surveillait comme le lait sur le feu, eut le temps de lui lancer, ainsi qu'à Connors à côté de qui il était, un sort de protection. Puis il fit disparaitre les restes de la solution ratée et lui demanda de relire le chapitre correspondant et de lui écrire deux parchemins sur les raisons de son échec. Il s'en voulait de faire cela, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses continuer ainsi. Si son fils ne voulait rien lui dire par la douceur, alors peut-être qu'un électrochoc pourrait ouvrir les vannes.

Ioann se sentit mortifié. Non seulement il avait raté une potion qui pourtant n'était pas difficile, mais en plus, il avait énervé son père. Il sentit son cœur se serrer dangereusement alors qu'il attrapait de quoi écrire sa punition. Son père ne savait pas encore l'étendu des mauvaises choses qu'il avait fait qu'il était déjà déçu. Le reste de sa journée passa comme s'il s'était perdu dans du coton. Il ne se rappelait plus de grand-chose. Et c'est sans le vouloir qui se retrouva seul dans un couloir, perdu dans ses pensées noires. Il ne reprit conscience de la réalité qu'au moment où son derrière heurta violemment le sol après qu'il se soit cogné dans quelque chose d'imposant. Il secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place et leva la tête. Il fut pris d'un haut le cœur en tombant sur un coq mort, pendu par les pattes. Puis il releva un peu plus la tête pour voir le visage broussailleux de Hagrid.

- Et bien petit, qu'est-ce que tu fais là tout seul. Je croyais que ton père voulait que tu sois toujours accompagné ?

- Je … et bien, je sais pas… j'étais avec mes amis je crois mais … je sais plus.

- Tu n'aurais pas de nouveau des problèmes comme quand tu étais petit ? Parce que si c'est le cas, il faut en parler à madame Pomfresh rapidement et pas laisser trainer ça.

- Non non c'est pas ça, j'étais juste dans la lune.

- Bien, alors dépêche-toi de te rendre à ton prochain cours, tu vas finir par être en retard.

- Oui, j'y vais vite, au revoir Hagrid, répondit Ioann en se relevant prestement pour partir.

- Hé, petit !

- Oui ?

- Tu sais que si ça va pas tu peux venir en parler.

- Je vais bien.

- Si tu le dis. Mais n'oublie pas.

Ioann se dépêcha de se diriger vers son prochain cours, espérant ainsi que Hagrid n'insiste plus pour le faire parler. Un fois qu'il fut hors de vue, il regarda tout autour de lui et fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'il n'était pas du tout dans la bonne direction. Il se demanda où il avait perdu ses amis et pourquoi ils ne l'avaient pas rattrapé. Puis il se remit en route, en accélérant le pas. Quelques couloirs plus loin, il se crut maudit quand il percuta une nouvelle personne. Il reprit son équilibre difficilement mais fut ravi de voir que cette fois il n'avait pas fini par terre. Il leva les yeux sur un regard vert surpris.

- Snape ? Tu t'es perdu ?

- Non. Je connais bien le château.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul ?

- Et toi ?

- Je devais parler à Finch-Fletchley mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Maintenant que je t'ai répondu, tu me réponds ?

- J'étais perdu dans mes pensées et mes pieds m'ont conduit trop loin, rougit Ioann devant une telle absurdité.

- Tu vas où ?

- Par là, dit-il en indiquant un couloir adjacent.

- Je passe aussi par là. On fait un bout de chemin ensemble ?

- Ça te gêne pas d'être vu avec moi ? Après tout on sait bien que les Potter et les Snape ça fait pas bon ménage.

Je ne sais pas pour toute la famille, mais pour l'instant mon problème c'est ton père. Toi tu es bien trop petit pour me poser un quelconque problème, ricana Harry faisant se renfrogner l'autre garçon.

- Je crois que je préfère encore marcher seul, bouda Ioann en se remettant en marche.

- Hey, prends pas la mouche.

Harry le suivit tout en prenant garde de bien rester à l'arrière. Après tout, il devait l'étudier, car il aurait sûrement affaire à lui lors de la mission polynectar. Ron et lui avait déjà remarqué comment les deux gorilles de Malfoy se comportaient avec lui. Et il faudrait qu'ils jouent le jeu, alors autant bien connaitre ses ennemis. Depuis quelques jours, les deux garçons utilisaient régulièrement sa cape d'invisibilité pour mieux étudier leur sujet. C'était ainsi qu'ils avaient découvert l'entrée de la Salle Commune des Vert et Argent ainsi que leur mot de passe. Le brun à lunettes fit un grand sourire. Sirius serait sûrement très fier de lui. Ils n'avaient rien laissé au hasard. Son parrain lui avait tant de fois raconté les exploits de son père et lui, qu'il avait envie de suivre leurs traces pour lui montrer que lui aussi c'était un Maraudeur en herbe.

Et puis Harry n'avait pas totalement menti. Il se moquait bien du fils Snape comparé à son père. Le gamin était loin d'être une menace comme Malfoy par exemple. Même si actuellement il tentait de se donner des grands airs tout en boudant. Harry en était là de ses pensées quand il vit Ioann basculer en avant pour finir sa course étalé au sol. Il s'arrêta avec étonnement avant de voir le visage de son compagnon de route perdre toutes ses couleurs en regardant sur quoi il avait trébuché. Ses yeux noirs étaient écarquillés d'horreur alors qu'il se mettait à trembler. Stupéfait, le Gryffondor baissa les yeux tout en s'approchant. Il retint à peine une exclamation lorsqu'il reconnut Justin Finch-Fletchley allongé au sol, raide, le visage figé de stupeur, regardant droit devant lui. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Car à ses côtés, un autre spectacle des plus étonnants leur était offert. Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête avait perdu sa couleur et sa transparence. Il n'était plus qu'une épaisse fumée noire flottant à une quinzaine de centimètres du sol, son visage à moitié décollé de son cou, reflétant la même stupeur que Justin.

Tout comme Ioann avant lui, il sentit la panique l'attraper. Il pouvait toujours rejeter la faute sur Snape, mais il savait que personne ne le croirait. Tous étaient déjà persuadés de sa culpabilité depuis la veille et surtout qu'il en avait après ce Poufsouffle. Et la présence à ses côtés du fils, effrayé, de son professeur honnis, n'allait pas arranger la situation. Les autres élèves auraient tôt fait de croire qu'après avoir attaqué Justin, il avait voulu s'occuper du cas Snape. Il se sentit maudit et pensa un instant à fuir, laissant là les deux garçons. Mais il ne se sentait pas d'abandonner Justin à son sort. Mais il ne put penser plus longtemps que déjà une porte s'ouvrit dans un grand bruit juste derrière lui. Il vit alors avec horreur Peeves arriver, fier de lui être tombé dessus.

- Tiens tiens, mais c'est le Petit Pote Potty Potter avec le Petit Ioann Snapy Baby. Que mijotes-tu Potter ? Tu comptes l'attaquer lui aussi ? Je suis arrivé à tem… cancana l'esprit avant de voir Justin et Nick et de reprendre en hurlant, ATTAQUE ! ATTAQUE ! AUCUN VIVANT, AUCUN FANTOME N'EST A L'ABRI ! ATTAAAAAQUE !

Unes à unes les portes s'ouvrirent à la volée et une nuée d'élèves arriva en courant sur les lieux du crime. Au milieu de ce chahut, Justin faillit se faire piétiner plus d'une fois. Nick ne fut même pas remarqué par les adolescents qui n'avaient porté aucun intérêt à un peu de fumée. Ioann, qui était encore au sol, se fit bousculer plusieurs fois avant de se sentir soulevé par des bras costauds. Instinctivement il entoura le cou de son sauveur de ses bras et plongea la tête dans son cou avant que le trop plein d'émotions ne le fasse perdre connaissance. Personne ne remarqua sa frêle présence à part celui qui le tenait dans ses bras bien sûr. Rapidement quelques professeurs se glissèrent au milieu et Minerva fit retentir une détonation forte de sa baguette en réclamant le silence.

- Pris sur le fait, cracha Ernie Macmillan, livide, en désignant Harry du doigt.

Il se fit aussitôt reprendre par la voix sèche de Minerva. Peeves qui avait entamé un chant dont Harry était le héros sinistre, fut lui aussi réprimandé avant de partir en sautillant, fier d'avoir été témoin de ce chaos. Filius et Aurora Sinistra s'occupèrent des deux victimes pendant que Minerva renvoyait tous les élèves dans leur Salle Commune, annulant ainsi les derniers cours de la journée. Puis elle incita Harry à la suivre en direction du bureau du directeur. Une nouvelle attaque venait de se passer et le jeune Potter était une nouvelle fois sur les lieux. Ce n'était définitivement plus de son ressort de directrice de Maison.

Très rapidement la nouvelle fit le tour de l'école et les autres professeurs se chargèrent de faire des rondes pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de l'agresseur et qu'aucun élève ne trainait dans les couloirs. Severus avait rapidement renvoyé les élèves qu'il avait en cours dans leurs quartiers et s'évertuait à aboyer sur les trainards qu'il croisait alors qu'il remontait dans les étages. Il réussit à retrouver Minerva qui put alors lui expliquer toute la situation. Mais alors qu'ils arrivaient devant le bureau d'Albus afin de le tenir au courant de l'avancée des recherches, le Baron Sanglant apparut devant eux.

- Est-ce vrai ce que l'on raconte ? Un fantôme a été attaqué ?

- Malheureusement Baron, soupira Minerva. Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête a été touché par cette nouvelle attaque.

- C'est édifiant. Jamais aucun de nous n'avions eu à craindre quelque chose. Après tout, la mort nous a tous déjà fauché. Cette fois, les temps sont devenus bien noirs. Personne n'est donc en sécurité dans ce château.

- Effectivement. Heureusement que les vacances commencent ce soir. Les élèves seront plus à l'abri chez eux pour l'instant.

- En parlant de cela, Professeur Snape, certains élèves de notre Maison semblent hystériques et prêts à braver l'interdit pour sortir de leur Salle Commune.

- Très bien, je vais régler cette rébellion et je reviens, grogna Severus, irrité que ses élèves s'agitent ainsi et surtout ne se fassent remarquer de la sorte.

- Professeur, il semblerait que votre fils ne soit pas revenu dans ses quartiers, après l'attaque.

- Quoi ?

Severus s'était retourné si rapidement qu'il put sentir sa colonne vertébrale se tordre douloureusement. Mais ce n'était rien comparé au sac de clou qui semblait avoir élu domicile au fond de son estomac. Son fils, son petit garçon, n'était pas à l'abri dans sa Salle Commune. Un froid intense commença à lui geler les entrailles alors qu'il s'imaginait déjà le retrouver pétrifié quelque part dans le château à moins de dix jours de Noël. Il était complètement mortifié à cette nouvelle et son visage n'exprimait plus qu'une peur immense. Cette fois quand il lui aurait mis la main dessus, il l'enfermerait chez eux et il le garderait jalousement en le protégeant scrupuleusement de tous les dangers qui viendraient frapper à leur porte. Severus sentit une boule d'angoisse se loger dans sa poitrine, serrant son cœur à lui en faire mal. Bien plus mal que tous les _Doloris_ qu'il avait eu à supporter. Bien plus que n'importe quelle torture inimaginable. Son bébé était en danger quelque part. Il avait failli à son rôle de père. Jamais il ne se le pardonnerait s'il lui arrivait quelque chose.

- Comment cela ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque et tremblante, trahissant complètement la panique qui montait en lui.

- Ses camarades de dortoir auraient indiqué au jeune Malfoy et ses amis que votre fils n'était pas avec eux au moment où l'attaque avait eu lieu. Et une fois la cohue dispersée, il ne serait pas rentré dans la Salle Commune.

- Severus, allez voir auprès de vos élèves ce qu'il en est exactement. Je vais prévenir Filius, Hagrid, le Moine Gras et la Dame Grise. Nous le rechercherons aussitôt après.

- Je vous rejoins dès que j'ai parlé à mes élèves.

Severus s'éloigna à grands pas, essayant de garder suffisamment de calme pour ne pas se mettre à courir dans les couloirs. Son bébé avait disparu pile au moment où une attaque avait lieu. Si Merlin avait voulu le torturer pour n'importe quelle faute de sa part, il venait de réussir. Quand il passa le mur de la Salle Commune, il n'était pas plus rassuré mais il avait retrouvé un semblant de sang froid. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de ses plus jeunes élèves. A peine eut-il posé le pied sur le dallage froid que Connors Hayes et Elidjah Daniels lui sautaient presque dessus, paniqués de l'absence de leur ami. D'un regard, il remarqua que Draco était au bord de la crise de nerf, même s'il tentait de garder un calme apparent. Le brouhaha incessant commençait à mettre à mal sa patience déjà bien éprouvée.

- Silence ! Une nouvelle attaque a eu lieu, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire de vous de vulgaires Gryffondors bruyants et sans cervelles. Messieurs Hayes et Daniels, calmez-vous. Quand avez-vous vu Ioann la dernière fois ?

- A la sortie de notre cours de Sortilèges. On a pas fait attention et quand on s'est retourné il n'était plus là. Puis il y a eu l'alerte et on ne l'a pas vu non plus.

- Bien, reprenez-vous. Allez préparer vos bagages pour les vacances si vous ne vous sentez pas capables de rester calmes, leur indiqua sèchement Severus avant d'hausser la voix pour tous les autres élèves. Aucun élève ne doit sortir de la Salle Commune, le château n'est pas encore sécurisé. Le premier qui ira contre cette volonté se verra puni en interne. Et croyez bien que je peux être très imaginatif en matière de punitions douloureuses. Vous serez avertis quand tout sera rentré dans l'ordre.

Puis il fit demi-tour en faisant voler ses robes autour de ses chevilles avant de sortir pour rejoindre ses collègues. Il souffla un grand coup. Il avait donné le change face à ses élèves, mais maintenant, il sentait que sa panique commençait à prendre le contrôle de ses nerfs. Il croisa Minerva qui lui signifia que son fils n'était pas dans les étages les plus hauts du château. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête brusque avant de signaler qu'il s'occupait des cachots. Il redescendit rapidement et se fit la remarque qu'il avait l'impression qu'il ne faisait que monter et descendre depuis que l'attaque avait été découverte. S'il avait eu l'esprit moins focalisé sur Ioann il aurait réagi que c'était effectivement ce qu'il faisait depuis un certain temps. Mais cette notion lui passa bien au dessus de la tête.

Au détour d'un couloir, alors qu'il allait ouvrir une énième porte, une chevelure rousse rentra dans son champ de vision.

- Weasley ! Dix points en moins pour circuler hors de votre Salle Commune. Maintenant si vous ne voulez pas que je décide d'y rajouter une longue retenue à effectuer pendant les vacances, je vous conseille de vous y rendre sans trainer.

- En fait professeur, je pense que vous devriez me suivre, répondit calmement George.

- Je n'ai que faire de vos doléances, j'ai autre chose à faire, cracha Severus en continuant sa route, le menaçant du regard.

- Et si je vous dis que c'est vraiment très important.

Severus se retourna en le regardant suspicieusement. Mais l'absence de lueur taquine dans ses yeux et le ton sérieux, lui firent comprendre que ce n'était pas une affaire de blague mais un problème réellement sérieux.

- Cela aurait-il rapport avec l'attaque qu'il y a eu ?

- Effectivement Professeur.

- Bien, alors je vous suis.

Severus mit de côté sa peur pour Ioann. Il faisait confiance à Minerva et Filius pour le retrouver. Et s'il avait là l'occasion d'en savoir plus sur les attaques, il était de son devoir de professeur de ne rien laisser au hasard. Il parcouru donc les couloirs à la suite du rouquin, se demandant tout de même où son jumeau était passé. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant sa salle de classe se profiler devant eux. Il lança un regard sceptique puis noir à l'adolescent. Il était en cours dans cette salle là quand l'attaque avait eu lieu. S'il s'y était passé quelque chose, il l'aurait su. Alors qu'il allait déverser son venin et lui retirer d'autres points, le regard du garçon le cloua sur place. Il n'était pas moqueur. Il était tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux avec un petit quelque chose de suppliant. Severus ravala sa réplique, ouvrit la porte à la volée et resta figé sur le pas. Il s'attendait à beaucoup de chose mais certainement pas à cela. Devant lui, debout en train de faire les cent pas, Fred Weasley se tenait fièrement. Mais ce ne fut pas cela qui fit accélérer le cœur du professeur. Non. C'était ce que le garçon portait. Dans ses bras, agrippé façon koala, Ioann pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Immédiatement Severus retrouva l'usage de son corps et se précipita vers eux. Il attrapa délicatement l'enfant dans ses bras. Celui-ci se tendit et gémit de protestation. Puis d'un coup il dut reconnaitre celui qui l'avait forcé à quitter les bras rassurants dans lesquels il était car il se tortilla pour se pelotonner contre lui.

Severus le berça un long moment avant de se rappeler que les jumeaux étaient toujours là.

- Que c'est-il passé ?

- Quand Peeves a hurlé à l'attaque, nous sommes arrivés sur place presque dans les premiers. Ioann était assis par terre, totalement tétanisé devant le corps de Finch-Fletchley, commença Fred.

- Il était presque en train de se faire marcher dessus. Personne ne le voyait et lui de bougeait pas, continua George.

- Je suis arrivé sur lui et je l'ai attrapé dans mes bras avant qu'il ne soit blessé. Il s'est agrippé à moi avant de s'évanouir. Il venait de reprendre connaissance quand vous êtes arrivé.

- On a préféré venir ici pour vous attendre plutôt que de le trimbaler partout à votre poursuite, mais comme vous ne reveniez pas, je suis allé à votre rencontre.

- Vous avez bien fait. Et je vous remercie de vous être occupé de lui.

- Pas de quoi, Prof. Et puis, Bill et Charlie nous ont bien briefés. C'est qu'ils l'aiment bien votre fils. Alors même si c'est un Serpentard, on ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça alors que personne ne faisait attention à lui, lui répondit George en gonflant sa poitrine.

- Faut dire qu'il est tout petit et puis sans rire, il pèse quoi ? Un demi-gnome ? Il se serait fait écrasé par tous les élèves et personne n'aurait rien vu.

- Ioann apprécie également beaucoup vos ainés, et j'apprécie ce que vous avez fait pour lui. Je vais définitivement avoir une dette envers la famille Weasley. Je vais d'ailleurs commencé à m'en acquitter dès à présent. Je ne reviens pas sur les points que je vous ai retirés précédemment, Monsieur Weasley, en temps de crise les élèves ne sont pas autorisés à circuler dans les couloirs. Par contre, pour avoir aidé mon fils, lui avoir servi de nounours et m'avoir prévenu, je vous accorde vingt points chacun.

- Woaw, c'est à marquer dans les annales mon frère.

- Et avec une pierre blanche phosphorescente.

- Ne vous pâmez pas trop. Votre frère Charlie a été le premier Gryffondor a qui j'ai accordé des points, vous n'avez en aucun cas la primeur de cette décision.

Ne voulant pas non plus tenter le diable trop longtemps, les jumeaux préférèrent s'éclipser discrètement. Severus se rappela d'un coup que ses collègues cherchaient encore Ioann et envoya un Patronus messager pour les avertir qu'il avait son fils avec lui. Il appela ensuite le Baron Sanglant pour qu'il aille prévenir ses élèves que leur camarade était en sécurité mais qu'il ne reviendrait pas dans leur Salle Commune de la soirée. Puis il se dirigea vers leurs appartements d'un pas rapide. Il donna sans attendre une Potion de Sommeil sans rêve à Ioann. C'était la troisième depuis le début de la semaine, c'était également la dernière qu'il pourrait lui donner avant au moins quatre jours. Mais là c'était un cas de force majeur. Quand il sentit qu'il s'était endormi, il alla le coucher dans son lit, laissant une bougie allumée sur le bureau afin qu'il ne se réveille pas dans le noir. Puis il alla s'effondrer dans son fauteuil. Merlin il avait eu si peur. Il aurait pu arriver n'importe quoi à son bébé. Sans compter qu'il s'était donc trouvé aux premières loges. Peut-être même avait-il été témoin de l'attaque. Il faudrait qu'il demande à Albus ce que Potter lui avait raconté, pour savoir jusqu'à quel point Ioann pouvait être traumatisé.

Il ne s'était même pas passé une demi-heure lorsque le directeur et Minerva se présentèrent à sa porte. Il les fit entrer et leur proposa un thé. Ils dégustèrent un moment en silence dans le calme du salon, tout juste dérangé par les bonds du poisson rouge qui s'amusait à sauter hors de l'eau en jouant avec les bulles.

- Bien, commença Albus, nous sommes en mesure de laisser sortir les élèves de leurs Salles Communes pour la fin de la journée. Il n'y a plus aucune trace d'un danger quelconque. Ce qui a attaqué messieurs Finch-Fletchley et Mimsy-Porpinton a disparu de l'école.

- Qu'est-ce qui peut bien être assez puissant pour transformer Nick en une telle fumée noire ? Demanda Minerva.

- De la magie très puissante ma chère. De la magie relativement noire.

- Que vous a raconté Potter, Albus ?

- Il semblerait que Harry ait croisé votre fils en rejoignant son cours de Métamorphose, il était seul dans les couloirs et semblait un peu perdu. Ils sont ensuite tombés sur les deux victimes. Et je parle au sens propre pour Ioann. Ensuite Peeves est arrivé, s'est mis à crier et la suite nous la connaissons. Nous avons de la chance que les élèves nous aient tous écouté pour regagner le plus rapidement possible leurs Salles Communes, sinon cela aurait pu poser des problèmes sécuritaires. Ce qui se cache derrière ces attaques est visiblement très puissant.

- Pas tous les élèves malheureusement, soupira Minerva. J'ai dû mettre les jumeaux Weasley en retenue pour avoir enfreint une nouvelle fois le règlement.

- Alors annulez la punition, lui répondit Severus.

- Et pourquoi cela ? S'offusqua-t-elle avant de faussement monter sur ses grands chevaux comme au temps de leur grande animosité. Ceci est un conflit de Gryffondors. Je ne m'occupe pas de vos Serpents, ne vous occupez pas de mes Gryffons.

- En fait vous ne savez sûrement pas toute l'histoire. Messieurs Weasley et Weasley bis ont tout simplement récupéré Ioann avant de me le ramener. Je leur ai déjà retiré des points pour avoir enfreint les règles. Vous pouvez retirer la retenue.

- Et bien vu comme ça effectivement, j'accepte de la retirer, abdiqua Minerva avant de reprendre d'une voix inquiète. Comment va-t-il ?

- Je l'ai assommé de Potion de Sommeil. Il était complètement paniqué.

- Son état général, plus l'attaque, cela fait beaucoup pour un petit homme déjà fragile, commenta Albus.

- C'est pour cela, Albus, que je me permets de le garder avec moi dans mes appartements pour le week-end.

- Faites donc, mon garçon. De toute façon les vacances commencent ce soir. Et même si les autres élèves ne pourront pas partir avant lundi, à cause du blizzard, il peut donc rester avec vous jusqu'à la rentrée s'il le désire. Si vous voulez que j'aille m'occuper de vos Serpentards afin que vous restiez avec lui, n'hésitez pas à me le demander.

- Non Albus, ça ira. Par contre, je préfèrerais être relevé de mes fonctions jusqu'à demain.

Albus accepta évidement la requête tout comme Minerva se fit une joie de rester auprès de Ioann le temps que son collègue fasse ce qu'il avait à faire. Ainsi, le directeur regagna son bureau alors que Severus se dirigeait vers sa Salle Commune pour rassurer puis libérer les élèves. Il expédia le tout en quelques courtes minutes avant de revenir au pas de charge chez lui. Il venait juste de laisser repartir sa collègue que des coups vifs cognaient à la porte. Il tomba sur le visage dévoré par l'inquiétude de Draco. Il le laissa entrer avant de lui dire que tout allait bien maintenant. Il lui expliqua la situation avant de le renvoyer dans la Grande Salle, le repas n'allait pas tarder à être servi. Durant toute la soirée, les élèves ne firent que spéculer sur ce qui avait bien pu se passer et sur qui était assez cruel pour faire du mal à quelqu'un qui était déjà mort. Mais Severus ne s'en soucia pas. Il ne prit même pas la peine de manger et s'installa sur une chaise au chevet de Ioann. Il savait que même si l'enfant était épuisé, la potion ne ferait effet que quelques heures. Et au milieu de la nuit, il se précipita pour le réveiller alors qu'il faisait un terrifiant cauchemar. Finalement, ils finirent la nuit tous les deux dans le lit étroit du plus jeune, oscillant entre des phases d'endormissement et d'autres de réveil brutal.

Severus ne put reprendre son rôle de directeur de Maison de tout le week-end. Il avait mis son fils sous potion calmante mais cela ne suffisait pas à faire passer les crises de panique qui le prenaient très régulièrement. Cela l'avait d'ailleurs rendu malade. Il était brulant de fièvre. Il n'avalait également plus rien et dès qu'il le faisait, il le régurgitait. Poppy lui donna quelques potions pour qu'il garde ses maigres repas ainsi que pour faire tomber sa température, mais c'était une réaction de son corps par rapport au trop plein de stress qu'il avait emmagasiné. Elle apprit donc à Severus qu'elle était impuissante et que seules les potions calmantes l'aideraient à reprendre pied. Et cela dura pendant quatre jours avant qu'il n'aille mieux. Severus ne tenta pas d'en savoir plus sur ce qui le tracassait tant mais il lui indiqua fermement que s'il pourrait voir ses amis en journée, il devrait passer le reste du temps à la maison. Etrangement, Ioann ne s'en plaignit pas. Il prit même un grand plaisir à se faire dorloter par son père, Minerva et Poppy. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait profiter de cela une fois que la vérité sur les vols éclaterait, alors il voulait prendre tout ce qu'on voulait bien lui donner et même plus encore.


	8. Potions

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen et Connors.

Béta : BettyMars

Zarakinel, merci pour et compliments et ta fidélité. Lady Arlequin oui, je crois que tout le monde s'accorde avec toi : Pauvre 'tit Ioann … Et effectivement, Harry est un peu différent.. mais ayant été élevé par Sirius, il aurait été étrange qu'il reste le même ^^

Alors oui, je suis une auteure sadique qui en plus de faire tomber les tuiles sur Ioann, en profite pour le faire tomber lui sur les embuches (au sens propre en plus ^^). Et c'est pas fini, vous allez voir que si ce chapitre est plus tendre pour lui, c'est encore une fois sur lui que la bouse de dragon tombe lol. En attendant, voici la pause de Nowel à Poudlard :P

Bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain pour le retour en enfer de Ioann (si si, il va connaitre pire qu'avant, lol)!

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Potions.**

_Vendredi 25 Décembre 1992._

Lorsque Ioann ouvrit les yeux, il se sentait serein. Il se sentait bien. Il aurait pu se sentir honteux d'avoir dormi avec ses veilleuses, lumineuse et musicale, mais il venait de passer sa première nuit sans être réveillé par un cauchemar, alors non, il était juste bien. Il réalisa alors que c'était le jour de Noël et un grand sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres. Il se pelotonna sous sa couette, l'esprit encore un peu rempli d'une sorte de coton tout doux. Son nez enfoui dans son oreiller, il aurait pu oublier tous ses problèmes. Non, en fait, avec Warrington rentré chez lui et lui de retour à l'appartement, il avait mis de côté tout ce qui ne le rendait pas heureux. Et là tout de suite, il ne lui manquait plus qu'une chose. Une seule chose qui lui avait tant manqué au fil des semaines. Un bruit dans le salon le fit sursauter. Il redressa un peu la tête.

- Papa ? Appela-t-il doucement.

Presque dans la minute qui suivit, la porte s'ouvrait sur un Severus inquiet de savoir ce qu'il se passait. L'étau qui broyait son cœur se défit d'un coup quand il le vit tendre les bras vers lui, ses doigts s'ouvrant et se refermant vivement dans une imitation parfaite du petit garçon qu'il avait été quelques années auparavant. Alors avec un grand sourire, il entra dans son jeu. Il s'installa confortablement avant de l'attraper dans ses bras pour profiter d'un câlin matinal dont il était privé depuis plusieurs semaines. Il fut d'autant plus ravi qu'il surprit le soupir de bien être du garçon alors qu'il collait son nez dans son cou, lui produisant de petites chatouilles aériennes. Il resserra ses bras autour de ce petit corps fin, déposant un baiser sur sa tête.

- Bonjour mon Cœur. Comment vas-tu ce matin ?

- Bien. Je t'aime papa.

- Mm, je t'aime aussi Ioann. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ?

- Rien, juste rester comme ça.

- Tu sais qu'on ne va pas pouvoir rester assis dans ton lit toute la journée.

- Ben si. Moi je veux.

Severus laissa échapper un petit rire avant de passer une main taquine dans les cheveux dépeignés de Ioann, les ébouriffant un peu plus. Il était si heureux de retrouver son garçon. Le vrai, celui qui aimait les câlins et qui réclamait sa présence à grand renfort de petite moue boudeuse.

- Pourtant tu sais, aujourd'hui il va y avoir plein de choses à faire. A midi, on a le repas dans la Grande Salle. Ensuite je suis sûr que Draco te voudra avec lui pour ouvrir vos cadeaux. Et ce soir, on va diner chez oncle Milo et Henrique.

- Et oncle Lus et tatie Cissa ?

- Si tu veux, on peut passer les voir ce matin. Mais il faudra quitter ton lit dans ce cas là.

Ioann se mit en position assise pour réfléchir à cette alternative. Les deux propositions étaient alléchantes. Mais finalement, le fait de ne pas avoir vu sa famille de plusieurs mois l'emporta sur le câlin.

- Alors on va au Manoir ! annonça-t-il d'une voix ferme en se levant précipitamment pour aller se préparer.

Severus ricana doucement en estimant qu'il avait bien manœuvré. Il ne l'avouerait pas à Ioann, mais Lucius les avait invités et il avait déjà accepté. Il ressortit donc de la chambre après avoir éteint les deux veilleuses. Il passa devant le poisson qu'il se décida à nourrir. Même sous la torture, jamais il ne conviendrait qu'il s'était attaché à Wattoo, principalement depuis qu'il se retrouvait seul le soir dans les appartements. Le calme lui était parfois insupportable tant il s'était habitué aux rires du garçon, à son babillage, à sa présence. Le savoir dans les dortoirs à quelques pas de là le rassurait car après tout il le voyait tout les jours, mais de ne pas l'avoir à ses côtés immédiats, le soir, était difficile. Plusieurs fois il s'était exilé chez Milo pour retrouver son frère de cœur. Parce que lui, l'ignoble professeur de potions, l'ancien Mangemort sans scrupule, s'était retrouvé démuni en absence d'un petit bout d'homme même pas assez grand pour son âge. Le plus dur était sûrement de voir ce petit miracle de _sa_ vie si dérangé par des problèmes visiblement plus grands que lui sans que lui, son père, le pilier de sa vie, ne puisse faire quoique ce soit.

Il soupira un instant avant de secouer la tête. C'était Noël. Et vu la bonne humeur de son bébé, il n'y avait pas lieu de se torturer l'esprit ce jour là. Il se retourna en entendant une porte claquer. Ioann avait déjà fini de prendre sa douche. Comme quoi, bien motivé, il était capable de ne pas vider le Lac Noir de toute son eau. A peine avait-il pensé cela qu'une petite tornade brune ressortait de la chambre habillé de pied en cape, même si tout n'était pas bien aligné. Severus éclata de rire en le voyant.

- Dis donc mon Cœur, tu comptes vraiment faire un concours avec Oncle Milo pour savoir qui sera le plus ébouriffé de la journée ?

Ioann écarquilla les yeux en grand avant de courir dans la salle de bain, les mains posé sur ses cheveux. Il attrapa un peigne et aplatit les mèches rebelles du mieux qu'il put. Il ressortit légèrement boudeur de voir que des épis étaient toujours présents. Severus s'approcha et avec un petit sort de fixation, il lui remit les cheveux correctement.

- La prochaine fois, évite de sécher tes cheveux aussi énergiquement avec ta serviette sans les peigner dans la minute qui suit.

- Je sais papa, mais je voulais faire vite.

- On a le temps, Chaton, il est encore tôt.

- Oui, mais ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas vu Oncle Lus et Tatie Cissa. Alors je voulais vraiment faire le plus vite.

- Alors va mettre tes chaussures, nous y allons.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel en le voyant sautiller partout. Oh bien sûr, il avait toujours un teint cadavérique et son manque de poids était flagrant. Mais sa bonne humeur éclipsait un peu tout ça. Le professeur s'assit dans son fauteuil en observant son fils batailler avec ses chaussures, manquer de perdre l'équilibre et de tomber pour les enfiler plus vite avant de finir par s'asseoir au sol pour finir de les chausser. Puis il se releva comme monté sur un ressort et vint se poster devant lui pour lui signaler qu'ils pouvaient y aller. Severus lui fit un sourire en lui disant de s'installer un instant qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à passer la cheminée. Ioann le regarda en fronçant pour les sourcils. Pourquoi s'asseoir s'ils partaient ? Ce n'était pas logique. Mais comme il était très excité, il préféra faire les cent pas en lançant des regards de biais à l'adulte pour savoir quand il déciderait qu'il serait temps.

Il sursauta en entendant des coups frappés à la porte et s'énerva un peu. Ils n'étaient pas prêts d'aller au Manoir s'ils commençaient à avoir des visites maintenant. Il souffla de désappointement avant de voir qui venait d'entrer. Là il voulut presque se frapper la tête contre une chaise, comme Dobby. Draco. Il venait de comprendre que son père avait finalement organisé complètement cette matinée et qu'il avait demandé au blond de se joindre à eux pour voir ses parents. Se reprenant, il se jeta dans les bras de son frère qu'il n'avait qu'entrevu depuis le début des vacances, vu qu'il n'était plus dans la Salle Commune. Draco fut content de voir qu'il allait bien mieux. Il lui souhaita un joyeux Noël et Severus leur présenta le pot de poudre de cheminette pour qu'ils passent devant.

Draco fut le premier à voyager et se retrouva instantanément étouffé dans les bras de sa mère. Il se débattit un peu avant que son père n'eut pitié de lui et ne signale à Narcissa qu'elle était en train de tuer leur héritier. Aussitôt il se prit un regard noir assassin mais elle desserra tout de même ses bras et embrassa instantanément son fils sur les deux joues. Après un « maman » exaspéré, Draco réussit à se libérer de son étreinte. Bien qu'il n'eut aucun mérite, Ioann venait d'arriver et Narcissa s'était automatiquement jetée sur lui.

- Narcissa, je te préviens, si tu fais la même chose à Severus je fais un meurtre.

- Tu es jaloux parce que tu n'as pas eu droit à ton câlin ce matin.

- Maman, gémit Draco, on veut pas savoir, nous !

Severus arriva à ce moment là et ce demanda pourquoi les deux enfants faisaient la grimace alors que les adultes les regardaient avec humour. Il n'insista pas et salua ses amis. Narcissa libéra légèrement Ioann tout en gardant ses mains sur ses épaules et le regarda d'un œil critique.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon Chéri ?

- Rien, pourquoi ?

- Tu as une tête effrayante et tu as perdu du poids.

- C'est rien, ça va.

- Ah non, ça ne va pas du tout. DOBBY ! Tu vas me préparer une collation consistante pour remplumer ce garçon. Maintenant toi, tu viens avec moi et tu racontes tout à tatie Cissa, sinon je dis au père Noël de reprendre tous tes cadeaux.

- Tatiiie ! Ça va ! Et puis je sais que le père Noël c'est Tonton et toi, je suis plus un petit garçon !

- Il n'empêche que je peux très bien reprendre les cadeaux si tu ne me dis pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passe dans ta petite tête pour être dans cet état là.

- Pas grave, y a des cadeaux plus importants et je les ai déjà eus, murmura Ioann en se serrant dans les bras de la belle blonde.

Narcissa leva un œil inquiet sur Severus qui semblait partager son souci. Parce que si Ioann n'avait jamais été très matérialiste, il n'avait jamais non plus craché sur des cadeaux. Les problèmes qu'il avait étaient donc très importants pour qu'il en vienne à penser que sa famille était un cadeau. Mais peu désireux de gâcher la journée aux enfants, l'un et l'autre laissèrent leurs doutes de côté. D'ailleurs les garçons se firent une joie d'ouvrir leurs présents et d'en faire profiter les adultes.

Leurs cris et leur babillage incessant auraient énervé Lucius, quelques années auparavant, mais maintenant, il reconnaissait volontiers qu'il appréciait ces bruits qui donnaient une vie, une âme, à son Manoir. Mais le temps passait vite et trop tôt au goût de Narcissa, ils durent regagner Poudlard pour participer au repas de Noël. Elle serra très fort les deux garçons, les noyant sous un lot de recommandations diverses et de promesses d'écriture. L'étreinte de Lucius fut plus réservée, mais tout aussi aimante.

A peine Draco et Ioann eurent-ils atterri dans le salon de Severus, qu'ils déposèrent leurs cadeaux dans un coin avant de partir en courant dans les couloirs pour retrouver les autres. Severus n'eut pas le temps de leur signaler qu'il était interdit de courir dans les couloirs qu'ils avaient déjà disparu. Il soupira plus par habitude que par réel dépit. De toute façon, il n'allait sûrement pas faire une réflexion à son fils alors qu'il venait de retrouver le petit garçon plein de vie qui avait disparu depuis tant de semaines. En regardant l'heure, Severus se rendit compte qu'il était plus que temps qu'il se joigne lui aussi au banquet de Noël. Habituellement il avait lieu le soir du vingt cinq décembre mais avec les problèmes de sécurité occasionnés par la Chambre des Secrets, Albus avait décidé que cette année, il aurait lieu à midi afin que le soir et de bonne heure, les élèves soient bien à l'abri dans leurs Salles Communes.

Malgré la présence d'un certain nombre de Gryffondors et de Serpentards autour de la seule table de la Grande Salle, le repas se passa dans une ambiance bonne enfant. Les professeurs et les élèves avaient mangé ensembles aussi Ioann s'était-il débrouillé pour avoir Draco d'un côté et son père de l'autre. En face de lui, les jumeaux Weasley mettaient de l'animation à l'aide des crackers qu'Albus avaient dispersés sur la table. Le directeur s'était d'ailleurs vêtu d'un chapeau de Noël trouvé dans une des friandises qu'il avait partagé avec Pomona. Dans leur coin, Harry, Ron et Hermione, complotaient régulièrement sous l'œil méfiant de Neville.

Celui-ci se méfiait toujours un peu de ce qu'ils préparaient. Encore plus depuis qu'ils l'avaient pétrifié alors qu'il tentait de les empêcher de sortir s'occuper de la pierre philosophale en juin dernier. Bien sûr à l'époque et à ce moment là, il ne l'avait fait que pour ne pas perdre d'autres points et non pour les protéger d'un quelconque danger. Un rire clair lui fit tourner la tête. Il tomba alors sur la bouille réjouie de Ioann qui était « attaqué » par un dragon ailé miniature, dirigé par un sortilège de Filius sous les bruitages de Fred. Le Gryffondor ne put que sourire. Autant il avait une frousse pas possible du père, autant le jeune Snape l'émouvait beaucoup. Et le voir si joyeux alors que quelques jours auparavant il était triste et presque malade, cela lui donna envie de sourire un peu plus.

Le repas se termina dans la bonne humeur et chacun partit rejoindre ses occupations sur un « Joyeux Noël » collectif. Parmi les élèves, Susan Banks, Percy Weasley et deux Serdaigles se dirigèrent séparément vers la bibliothèque. Luna et le dernier Serdaigle préférèrent leur Salle Commune. Adrian Pucey prit son balai pour aller voler. Les jumeaux entrainèrent Ginny et Neville dans une grande bataille de cartes explosives dans la salle des lions. Tracey Davis et Pansy Parkinson s'installèrent dans un coin de la leur avec les derniers exemplaires de Sorcière Hebdo. Crabbe et Goyle se décidèrent à envoyer leurs vœux à leur famille. Ioann, Draco et Blaise s'installèrent devant la cheminée de leurs quartiers pour parler Quidditch, alors qu'un certain Trio gryffondorien se glissait imperceptiblement dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde au deuxième étage.

Le polynectar devait être fini, il ne restait plus qu'à y ajouter un extrait de la personne dont ils voulaient prendre l'apparence. Hermione faisait déjà les dernières vérifications, laissant les garçons s'imaginer la suite des évènements.

- Bien. C'est parfait. Il ne reste plus qu'à récupérer un morceau de Crabbe et Goyle et vous pourrez vous transformer.

- Attends Hermy, mais, et toi ?

- J'avais récupéré un cheveu de Bulstrode. Vous savez, lors du club de duel et qu'on en est venues aux mains, j'avais réussi à en attraper un sur sa robe, mais quand j'ai voulu le ranger précieusement, j'ai trébuché sur Trévor et je l'ai échappé. Impossible de le retrouver au milieu des cheveux de Lavande et des poils du chat de Pavarti. Et je n'ai pas eu d'autre occasion pour en récupérer un autre après. Et il est hors de question que je prenne la place de Parkinson, il serait bon d'entendre ce qu'elle a à dire sur ce sujet.

- Comment tu vas faire alors ?

- Déjà je ne vois pas comment tu voulais faire, Bulstrode est rentrée chez elle pour les vacances, fit remarquer Harry.

- Bah j'aurais inventé une histoire comme quoi elle était revenue passer la journée à Poudlard, etc…

- C'était un peu bancale comme idée non ?

- Bon, d'accord, tu as raison Harry, c'était pas une grande idée. Mais ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon elle n'est plus d'actualité.

- Et tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question : comment tu vas faire ? S'exclama Ron.

- Que crois-tu que je vais faire ? Des claquettes ? Je vais vous attendre ici bien sûr.

- C'est quoi les claquettes ?

- Laisse tomber Ron. Bon, alors on en était où ?

- On en était au moment où je te sauve la mise en te proposant ma cape d'invisibilité pour profiter de la discussion avec les Serpentards, proposa Harry l'air de rien mais l'œil malicieux.

- Oh, mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ! Harry, tu es un chef !

- Je sais Hermy, je sais ! Bon et sinon, on fait quoi pour Crabbe et Goyle ?

- J'ai tout prévu, s'écria Hermione.

- Ça m'aurait étonné du contraire, grommela Ron.

- Arrête de râler, Ronald ! Bon alors, où je les ai mis ? Se demanda Hermione avant de sortir quatre petits muffins de sa poche. Voilà, j'ai mis un somnifère dedans. Vous vous débrouillez pour que Crabbe et Goyle les trouvent. Goinfres comme ils sont, ils les dévoreront. Ensuite quand ça a fait effet, vous leur arrachez un cheveu et tout sera prêt. Par contre, débrouillez-vous pour les enfermer quelque part. Il ne faut pas qu'ils arrivent dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards si vous y êtes aussi.

- Je le sens pas ce plan.

- Mais enfin Ron, tu veux interroger Malfoy et Parkinson ou pas ? s'impatienta Hermione.

- Bien sûr, mais tu ne m'enlèveras pas l'idée que c'est un plan bancal.

- Allez viens Ron, on se charge des deux gorilles et on revient pour la prochaine étape.

Harry attrapa le bras de son ami et le traina hors de la pièce après avoir attrapé les gâteaux. Ils se dirigèrent dans le hall d'entrée avant de finalement sortir par la grande porte. Ils avaient bien vu les deux Serpentards sortirent alors qu'ils quittaient la Grande Salle, et ils espéraient qu'ils n'étaient pas déjà revenus. Mais visiblement la chance était de leur côté car ils virent leurs massives silhouettes se découper dans la blancheur de la neige recouvrant le parc. Rapidement, Ron voulut faire léviter les friandises mais Harry l'arrêta afin d'effectuer lui-même le sort. En effet, ce n'était pas le moment de faire exploser les gâteaux avec la baguette rafistolée du roux. Puis, une fois les muffins bien en vue, les deux garçons se cachèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité du brun attendant avec impatience de voir si ce plan avait une chance de fonctionner.

Avec anxiété, ils regardèrent les deux Serpentards arriver avant que Goyle ne voie les gâteaux et ne l'indique à son acolyte d'un coup de coude. Ils se regardèrent avec un sourire avant de les empocher. Sous la cape, les deux Gryffondors commençaient à stresser. Et s'ils les gardaient pour plus tard ? Ils retinrent un soupir de soulagement lorsque finalement ils se décidèrent à en manger un chacun, gardant visiblement l'autre pour plus tard. Avant de réagir à quoi que ce soit, ils tombèrent à la renverse, profondément endormis. Harry et Ron se précipitèrent vers eux, leur arrachèrent, avec dégout, quelques cheveux à chacun avant de les faire léviter discrètement dans le hall pour les enfermer dans le placard à balais. Le brun réagit d'un coup que les deux garçons étaient plus grands qu'eux et qu'une fois qu'ils auraient leurs apparences, Ron et lui risquaient de paraitre ridicule dans leur robe trop petite. Aussi, avec une grimace supplémentaire, ils retirèrent les chaussures et la robe de leurs victimes avant de les enfermer d'un sort et de se précipiter pour rejoindre Hermione.

Une grosse fumée épaisse se dégager de la cabine où le polynectar bouillonnait doucement. La jeune fille avait les sourcils froncés et relisait une nouvelle fois la recette de la potion. Elle se retourna vers eux quand ils arrivèrent et répondit, à leur question muette, que tout était comme indiqué dans le livre. Elle leur demanda s'ils avaient réussi et avec fierté ils brandirent les cheveux qu'ils avaient récupérés.

- Bien, alors maintenant, il faut mettre la potion dans des verres et y ajouter les cheveux. Une fois bue, elle fera effet pendant environ une heure. Il ne vous faudra pas trainer.

Puis elle versa généreusement le polynectar dans deux verres qu'elle leur tendit. Ron déglutit avant de déposer les cheveux dans la mixture avant de la regarder, avec un dégout flagrant, siffler comme une bouilloire et devenir aussi appétissant que de la bouse de Dragon. Harry n'était pas en reste alors que la potion prenait une teinte kaki peu ragoutante. Sur une bonne remarque de Hermione, ils prirent chacun une cabine différente car la corpulence des deux Serpentards, ne leur aurait pas permis de tous rester dans une seule cabine avec un chaudron en prime. Après un décompte, les garçons avalèrent cul sec leur verre en se pinçant le nez pour ne pas avoir à sentir l'odeur désagréable qui s'en dégageait. Harry lutta contre l'envie de plus en plus importante de vomir alors qu'une intense brûlure commençait à se répandre dans toutes les parties possible de son corps. Il avait l'impression d'être trempé dans un chaudron de lave en fusion. Ses jambes lâchèrent d'un coup et il se retrouva à se tortiller sur le sol alors que devant lui, sa main grandissait progressivement. Il sentit le tissu de ses vêtements se déchirer alors que son corps doublait de volume. Si la douleur ne lui vrillait pas les tempes, il se serait fustigé de ne pas avoir retiré ses chaussures alors qu'il avait pensé à prendre celles de Goyle. Mais là tout de suite, il avait juste envie d'attraper ses chaussures et de les jeter loin tellement elles comprimaient ses nouveaux grands pieds. Malheureusement, la douleur le clouait au sol sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire.

Puis brusquement, tout s'arrêta. La transformation était finie et la douleur avait disparu. Avant même de se relever, il arracha ses chaussures de ses pieds douloureux avant de s'asseoir dans un soupir. Il enleva ses lunettes constatant qu'elles le gênaient plus qu'autre chose. Il retira sa robe abimée pour la remplacer par celle de Goyle avant de se relever.

- Ron ? Tout va bien ?

- C'est horrible d'être Crabbe. Et il est dégoutant à boire.

- Ne m'en parle pas. Goyle n'est pas guère mieux.

- Dépêchez vous les garçons, on a qu'une heure maintenant pour tirer les vers du nez aux Serpentards, rappela à l'ordre Hermione.

Très rapidement, les garçons finirent de se préparer et vérifièrent qu'ils géraient bien le comportement de leur personnage. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots et l'entrée de la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Heureusement que c'était les vacances et que la population du Château avait considérablement baissée, car voir Vincent et Grégory courir dans les couloirs n'étaient pas une chose très discrète en soit. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant le mur et s'arrêtèrent un instant afin de reprendre leur respiration. Puis Harry donna le mot de passe et tous les deux, escortés par Hermione sous la cape, passèrent la porte. Ils firent le maximum pour ne pas grimacer à tout ce vert et cette froideur de décoration. La voix trainante de Draco les interpela et leur demanda de venir s'asseoir avec eux. En s'avançant, les deux Gryffondors, découvrirent Draco un roman ouvert sur les genoux aux côtés de Blaise et de Ioann, disputant une partie d'échecs sorciers. Ils s'installèrent dans deux fauteuils en face d'eux.

Il se passa bien cinq minutes d'un silence tout juste perturbé par les pièces du jeu d'échecs s'entretuant. Et ce silence commença à affoler les deux Gryffondors. Mais une voix suraiguë brisa l'ambiance sereine.

- Ah mais tu m'énerves avec ton attrapeur ! S'écria Pansy.

- En attendant il a fait ses preuves lui !

- Le professeur Lockhart aussi ! Tu n'as donc jamais lu ses livres ?

- Oui et s'il est si doué que cela, pourquoi n'a-t-il donc pas encore trouvé qui avait ouvert la Chambre des Secrets et son monstre ?

- Parce qu'il est trop occupé voilà tout !

- Oui, trop occupé à se pavaner devant des idiotes telles que toi !

- Tu vas retirer ça tout de suite !

- Même pas en rêve ! Lança Tracey avant de se lever. De toute façon, c'est impossible de passer un peu de temps avec toi, tu en as que pour ton cher professeur. J'en ai marre. Il y a des problèmes beaucoup plus importants dans le monde, mais visiblement le tien est fait de sourires étincelants et il est en train de te pourrir ton reste de cervelle !

Tracey se dirigea d'un air rageur vers son dortoir, même si aucun des présents ne put manquer la blancheur de son visage et ses yeux rouges. Blaise haussa les sourcils et se pencha vers Draco pour lui murmurer quelques mots auxquels son camarade acquiesça. Pansy était au contraire, rouge de fureur. Elle se leva aussi et vint s'installer à côté du blond qui grimaça un peu.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle tient tant à ce qu'on trouve le responsable des attaques. Grâce à lui au moins l'école sera débarrassée de tous ces sales Sang-de-bourbes !

- Tais-toi donc un peu, tu es soulante à la fin. C'est Noël et tu mets Ioann mal à l'aise.

- Oh, bébé Ioann va pleurer ? Minauda-t-elle. Si c'est pas malheureux !

- Pansy, continue sur cette voie et tu risques de finir à l'infirmerie, menaça Draco d'une voix sourde.

- Oh c'est bon. Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si c'est qu'un gamin pleurnichard qui a peur de son ombre ? Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si son père est un traitre… comme le tien d'ailleurs Draco… Et qu'est-ce que j'y peux si …

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase que sa voix avait disparu. Elle écarquilla les yeux en portant ses mains à sa gorge avant de fusiller Draco qui la tenait encore en joug de sa baguette.

- Je vais y aller, murmura Ioann d'une voix piteuse.

- Non, Io, tu restes là. Si quelqu'un doit partir ce sera elle, grinça Draco.

- C'est pas grave Dray. De toute façon, Blaise a gagné et moi je vais rentrer à l'appartement, il faut que je fasse mes devoirs.

- Tes devoirs ? Le jour de Noël, s'exclama Ron/Crabbe complètement stupéfait.

- Vincent, tu sais très bien que s'il pouvait faire d'avance tous ses devoirs de l'année il l'aurait fait, soupira Blaise. Et je n'ai pas encore gagné, Ioann.

- Si, tu gagnes toujours, répondit Ioann avec un petit sourire miteux avant de se lever et de sortir précipitamment de la Salle Commune.

- Pansy, sérieusement, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de t'étrangler. Après le choc qu'il a subi lors de la dernière attaque, il n'avait pas besoin que tu l'attaques ainsi, grogna Draco en la libérant du sort de mutisme.

- Il ne mérite pas d'être à Serpentard. Il est aussi trouillard qu'un Poufsouffle.

- Blaise, rattrape-le avant qu'il n'aille s'enfermer dans les appartements du Professeur Snape, et ramène-le ici. Pour une fois qu'on peut être ensemble tranquillement, je ne vais pas le laisser tout seul dans son coin. Maintenant Pansy, tu m'écoutes bien. Tu commences réellement à nous gaver avec la Chambre des Secrets. On sait tous que tu es très contente de tout ça et que tu serais prête à tout pour aggraver la situation. Maintenant tu ne sais même pas la moitié de ce qu'il y a à savoir, alors ferme-là une bonne fois pour toute, ou va cracher ton venin plus loin.

- Toi non plus tu ne sais rien.

- Tu as raison, je ne sais pas qui est l'Héritier ni qui a ouvert la Chambre cette fois, mais je sais que ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive !

- Ah bon ? demanda Harry/Goyle, surpris que Malfoy ne sache pas qui était actuellement derrière tout ça.

- Oui, mon père a finalement répondu à mes questions et il a confirmé ce que je savais déjà, lui répondit Draco se méprenant sur son interrogation. Elle a bien été ouverte il y a cinquante ans. Je ne sais pas par qui mais je sais que le coupable a été renvoyé de l'école. Il doit toujours être à Azkaban.

- Et bien moi je sais que la dernière fois, un Sang-de-Bourbe est mort. Si seulement cette fois-ci Granger pouvait être la victime … rêvassa Pansy. Ou pourquoi pas bébé Ioann…

- Parkinson, claqua la voix glaçante de Draco, je te conseille de ne rien faire contre lui, ou il se pourrait que je laisse entendre aux bonnes personnes que ton père cache une salle secrète derrière la cheminée de son bureau. Une salle pleine d'artefacts de magie noire.

- Tu n'oserais pas ? S'épouvanta la jeune fille.

- Si tu ne voulais pas que je m'en serve contre toi, il ne fallait pas me le dire.

- Mais on est des Serpentards ! On doit se soutenir !

- Alors souviens-toi aussi que Ioann est un Serpentard !

- Très bien, tant que les Sang-de-Bourbes meurent, je m'en accommoderais.

Ron serra les poings, prêt à lui sauter dessus. Mais un coup de coude l'en empêcha. Il se retourna vers Harry qui le regardait avec de grands yeux. Puis alors qu'il lui faisait des signes assez discrets pour lui montrer ses cheveux, il remarqua avec effroi que la célèbre cicatrice était en train d'apparaitre devant ses yeux. Poussé par une force invisible, enfin par une Hermione invisible, il se leva et se précipita vers la porte. Harry, comprenant que l'heure était finie, fit de même alors que, surpris, Draco leur demandait ce qui leur arrivait. Le survivant grogna qu'il avait mal au ventre et qu'il allait à l'infirmerie, ne laissant le temps à personne d'autre de les interpeller. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant dans le hall d'entrée où des coups sur la porte du placard retentissaient. Ils déposèrent les chaussures et les robes des deux prisonniers devant avant de continuer leur course vers les toilettes de Mimi. A peine la porte refermée, Hermione apparut de sous la cape d'invisibilité. Rapidement, les garçons enfilèrent leurs chaussures et vêtements car il ne faisait pas très chaud dans cette pièce presque abandonnée.

- Et bien, on ne sait toujours pas qui est derrière tout ça mais au moins on a appris des choses, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Je sais déjà que plus jamais je ne veux être dans la peau de Goyle, grimaça Harry en remettant ses lunettes, j'ai eu du mal à déplacer son poids.

- Moi je vais souffler à papa que Monsieur Parkinson fait des cachotteries, répondit Ron ravi de nuire à cette famille.

- Au moins on sait que ni Malfoy ni Parkinson ne sont derrière tout ça, même si Pansy a l'air plus ravie de la situation que lui, réfléchit Hermione.

- Moi j'aime bien l'idée que Malfoy risque de nous débarrasser de Parkinson. C'est qu'elle est pénible cette fille.

- Tu vois Ron, j'avais raison. Il considère le fils Snape comme son frère et le défend becs et ongles.

- Mais Hermione, tu as toujours raison voyons, rigola Harry.

- Harry, soupira-t-elle avec un sourire. Bon, on savait déjà que la Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte il y a cinquante ans. Maintenant on sait qu'il y a eu un mort. Peut-être qu'en regardant dans les journaux à la bibliothèque, on trouvera des informations. Il va falloir regarder ça de près. Dépêchez-vous les garçons, il n'y a pas une minute à perdre !

- C'est Noël, Hermy, grommela Ron, laisse-nous un peu profiter de la journée et des vacances !

- Tu ne veux pas savoir qui s'attaque aux élèves, Ronald ? Menaça le jeune fille, les mains sur les hanches.

- Si, mais pas pendant les vacances ! L'an dernier déjà on a dû chercher qui était Nicolas Flamel, je n'ai pas envie de recommencer cette année !

- Il n'a pas tort, répliqua Harry, et puis j'ai bien envie de profiter de la neige.

- Très bien, vous avez gagné, on attend la rentrée avant de chercher. Mais vous avez aussi intérêt à faire tous vos devoirs !

- Oui maman ! Lui répondirent les deux garçons en gloussant.

La bonne humeur de ses toilettes fit déprimer un peu plus Mimi Geignarde qui s'enfuit au fond d'une canalisation, projetant une gerbe d'eau tout autour de la cuvette. Cela rajouta une touche à l'hilarité des Gryffondors. Ils ne remarquèrent pas que de l'autre côté de la porte des toilettes, un petit garçon avait son oreille collée au montant en bois. Ioann avait finalement décidé d'aller voir sa Mamie Minerva pour lui remettre son cadeau de Noël mais il n'avait trouvé que son bureau vide. Il supposa qu'elle était en train de prendre le thé avec Albus et avait déposé son présent bien en évidence avant de ressortir. Et c'était à ce moment là qu'il avait vu Harry et Ron, débraillés, sans leur robe de sorcier et surtout en chaussettes, rentrer précipitamment dans les toilettes des filles. Oh bien sûr, il savait depuis longtemps que ce lieu n'était plus utilisé à cause de son fantôme dépressif. Mais la curiosité de savoir ce qu'ils y faisaient avait été bien trop grande. Il s'était alors approché et avait commencé à écouter la conversation, étonné d'entendre la voix de la jeune fille alors qu'il ne l'avait pas vu rentrer. Il avait raté le début de la discussion mais il en entendit assez pour savoir de quoi ils parlaient et ne put empêcher son cœur de battre plus fort. Les Gryffondors avaient cru que c'étaient eux, les Serpentards, qui avaient ouvert la Chambre des Secrets et qu'ils perpétraient ces affreuses attaques. Non en fait, ils avaient cru que c'était Draco qui était derrière tout ça. Ioann sentit comme un vertige à cette idée.

Comprenant qu'il n'apprendrait rien de plus, il s'éloigna, soudain pressé de retrouver son frère. Il n'avait pas envie de lui dire ce qu'il avait appris, mais il avait besoin de sa présence. Comment le Trio pouvait-il croire que le blond puisse être aussi vil et méchant qu'ils le pensaient ? Comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce qu'un instant l'imaginer en train de faire tant de mal ? Draco n'était pas un être sans cœur ! Non, il était son grand frère, celui qui le réconfortait quand ça n'allait pas, qui le défendait toujours. Il courrait dans les escaliers descendant aux cachots quand il buta contre un torse qu'il entraina avec lui. Quelques marches plus bas, il grimaça en se frottant le bras. Il était bon pour l'interrogatoire si jamais son père lui découvrait un bleu. Il releva les yeux pour tomber dans le regard marron de Blaise. Celui-ci se releva en posant une main sur son postérieur douloureux avant de l'aider à se relever. Il lui indiqua aussi que Draco le cherchait. Ioann lui emboita le pas, avec plaisir. Ils arrivèrent dans la Salle Commune pour découvrir que Pansy avait disparu, mais que Susan avait pris place à l'une des tables de travail. Le plus jeune alla s'installer aux côtés du blond, conscient qu'il se serrait considérablement contre lui.

Draco sentit que son frère n'était pas en forme, aussi, tout en écoutant Vincent et Grégory lui expliquer qu'ils s'étaient réveillés dans un placard, il resserra sa main sur celle, plus petite de Ioann.

- Vous alliez en tout cas très bien jusqu'à ce que vous partiez à l'infirmerie, soupira-t-il.

- On est pas allé à l'infirmerie !

- On était pas là non plus, on était à la volière.

- Si, vous étiez là, confirma Blaise.

- Vous être revenu de la volière, puis peu de temps après, vous avez été à l'infirmerie car tu avais mal au ventre, Gregory, compléta Draco, sans remarquer le regard étrange que Ioann posait sur Vincent et Grégory.

- Alors on a peut-être trop mangé à midi et ça nous donne des hallucinations.

- Je sais pas ce que ça vous donne, mais je confirme, vous avez trop mangé, rigola le noir.

- D'ailleurs on t'a apporté des gâteaux Ioann, se souvint d'un coup Vincent. On voulait les garder pour tout à l'heure mais il vaut mieux pas.

Tout comme son camarade, il sortit le deuxième muffin de sa poche et le posa sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Ioann, reconnaissant, lui fit un sourire. Il se sentait bien, entouré des amis de Draco et son anxiété récente disparut d'un coup. Il attrapa le premier gâteau et le croqua à pleines dents sous le regard exaspéré de son frère qui lui murmura un « ventre sur patte » rieur. Il lui tira la langue et s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand il se sentit lourd. Le blond le regarda étrangement avant de le voir s'affaler contre lui. Là il l'attrapa et le secoua un peu mais ne parvint pas à lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Paniquant un peu de ce malaise soudain, il se leva pour pouvoir l'allonger entièrement sur la banquette.

Attirée par les remous que les deuxièmes années faisaient, Susan, exaspérée, se leva prête à leur signaler que certains travaillaient quand elle comprit qu'il y avait un problème avec le fils de son directeur. Elle précipita donc hors de la Salle Commune pour aller le chercher. Severus arriva peu de temps après, suivi de la jeune fille, et se dirigea vers un Draco perdu. Autour de lui, Blaise, Vincent et Grégory regardaient Ioann d'un air apeuré. Le professeur s'accroupit devant le canapé et posa sa main sur le front de son fils pour en vérifier la température. En même temps il lui parlait doucement pour l'éveiller. Il découvrit qu'il n'avait pas de température mais que son inconscience n'était pas complètement naturelle sinon il aurait montré des signes de réveil. D'un coup de baguette, il lança un sort de diagnostique léger qu'il avait fini par apprendre de Poppy. Ce fut avec effarement qu'il constata que l'enfant dormait, tout simplement.

- Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

- Et bien, rien, il a juste mangé un muffin, je lui ai fait remarquer qu'il ne pensait qu'à manger, il m'a tiré la langue et s'est effondré.

- C'est tout ? Insista Severus.

- C'est tout professeur, confirma Blaise.

- C'était ce muffin ? Demanda l'adulte en attrapa un bout de gâteau qui avait basculé au sol.

Après la confirmation de Draco, il le porta à son nez, et grimaça. Bien, il savait maintenant ce qu'il en était.

- D'où vient ce gâteau ?

- Bah on l'a trouvé avec celui-ci devant la grande porte en rentrant de la volière, répondit Grégory en haussant les épaules.

- Vous avez trouvé des gâteaux dehors et vous ne vous inquiétez pas de leur provenance ?

- Non, on avait un petit creux, et il faisait froid dehors alors on les a pris.

Severus ferma un instant les yeux en se frottant le bout du nez. Il ne devait pas les étrangler et les secouer comme des pruniers. C'étaient ses élèves, des Serpentards, et des amis à son fils. Mais merlin lui soit témoin, qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour les secouer fortement pour si peu de discernement.

- Bien. Il y a un somnifère dans ces muffins, messieurs, cela se sent à plein nez. Draco, Ioann va dormir quelques temps, je le ramène chez nous. Nous mangeons à l'extérieur ce soir, donc tu pourras le voir demain.

- Je viendrais demain après midi alors.

Après avoir acquiescé, Severus attrapa son fils dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à leur salon. Il le recouvrit ensuite d'une couverture avant de prendre place en face de lui, avec un livre bien épais dont il ne lut pas une seule ligne. Quelqu'un s'était amusé à laisser trainer des gâteaux « empoisonnés » et son bébé en avait fait les frais. Oh bien sûr, si Crabbe et Goyle avaient eu un peu plus de jugeote, ça ne serait pas arrivé. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus occulter le fait qu'ils aimaient bien Ioann et que leur geste partait d'un bon sentiment. Par contre, celui qui avait gavé le muffin de somnifères ne s'en tirerait pas comme cela. Enfin celui ou ceux. Severus savait déjà que des Serpentards qui étaient encore présents au château, seul Parkinson pouvait être dangereuse pour Ioann, mais jamais elle n'utiliserait une drogue Moldue. Donc cela venait d'une autre maison. Il doutait que les Serdaigles y soient pour quelque chose. Pour ce qui était des Gryffondors, l'ainé des Weasley, trop sérieux, était à éliminer, tout comme sa petite sœur, trop timide. Les jumeaux avaient le profil idéal, mais étrangement il ne les voyait pas mettre la santé de Ioann en danger. Quant à Londubat, et bien c'était Londubat. Il ne restait plus que le fameux trio. Il était persuadé que c'était eux qui étaient en cause. Le sombre professeur regarda le garçon soupirait de bien être en s'installant différemment dans les coussins. Il ne comptait pas laisser une telle attaque impunie et il allait montrer qu'il pouvait réellement être un enfoiré. Foi de Severus. Après tout, Bâtard des Cachots il était surnommé, Bâtard des cachots il allait prouver.


	9. Suspicion

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen et Connors.

Béta : BettyMars

Zarakinel, merci de ta review :). Morganne-bzh, la trêve ne Noël … n'est que la trêve de Noël … et oui, les ennuis reparte pour Ioann lol

Et oui Ioann n'a pas de chance … même à Noël. Pour ceux qui l'attendaient, voici le retour de Neville. Et oui, je l'aime bien ce garçon. Et je sens bien que d'ici la fin de ce chapitre, ceux qui ne l'aimaient pas encore vont également l'apprécier grandement. Retour aussi de Remus. Ioann ne va toujours pas bien (pas bien du tout même) et … ben je vous laisse découvrir lol

Bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Suspicion.**

_Jeudi 7 Janvier 1993._

En ce jeudi soir, Neville passait plus de temps à triturer sa nourriture qu'à la manger. Si sa grand-mère le voyait, elle lui aurait passé la soufflée de sa vie. Mais l'avantage d'être à Poudlard, c'était de le mettre à l'abri de ses colères. Il avait déjà eu droit à des remontrances pendant les vacances, pour rien, il devait bien l'avouer, mais même dans ses lettres, Augusta était impressionnante. Ce soir, il allait avoir droit à sa quatrième retenue de la semaine et il lui en restait encore tout autant à faire. Il jeta un regard noir à ses amis. Il était sûr que Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient dernière tout ça. Et vu les regards de Snape, il n'était pas le seul à le croire. Puis, avec un soupir, il replongea dans son assiette. Il y avait des fois où il se disait qu'il aurait vraiment préféré être à Poufsouffle.

**Flashback**

En ce lendemain de Noël, le petit déjeuner attendait d'être servi. Mais alors que tout le monde était installé, le professeur Snape, le visage fermé et l'œil le plus noir possible, se leva attirant un grand silence. Il fusilla l'assistance d'un regard faisant se ratatiner Neville sur sa chaise. Il avait déjà suffisamment peur du professeur sans que celui-ci le prenne comme souffre douleur.

- Il s'est passé, hier après midi, quelque chose de tout à fait inadmissible dans cette école. Quelqu'un a trouvé bon d'empoisonner une friandise dans le but certain de faire une mauvaise blague.

- C'est pas nous ! Répondirent les Jumeaux d'une seule voix rieuse.

- Silence ! Il se trouve que mon fils a été la victime de ce mauvais tour.

Les yeux de Neville s'écarquillèrent d'horreur avant de tourner la tête vers Ioann. Celui-ci avait la tête basse, les joues affreusement rouges de gène. Mais ce qui l'effrayait le plus c'est que si le garçon ne semblait rien avoir, le père lui, semblait ne pas vouloir laisser passer une telle occasion pour asseoir son autorité. En ramenant son regard vers le professeur, il croisa les visages réfléchis des jumeaux. Etrangement, ils ne semblaient pas trouver cette farce très drôle.

- Je suis tout à fait conscient d'avoir peu de chance d'entendre le coupable se manifester, même si je me doute déjà de qui il est. Aussi je vais prendre les décisions qui s'imposent. Chaque jour qui passera et ce jusqu'à la rentrée, deux points par personne seront retirés. Si au retour des autres élèves, le coupable ne s'est pas manifesté, chacun de vous se verra collé une heure tous les soirs, dimanche compris pendant deux semaines. Les Serpentards ayant été jugés en interne à notre maison, ceci ne s'applique donc pas à eux.

- C'est injuste ! S'écria un Serdaigle.

- Ce qui est injuste, Monsieur Carmichael, c'est que certains élèves de cette école soient si dépourvus de jugeote qu'ils entrainent leurs camarades dans leur traces.

- Je tiens également à préciser, intervint Minerva, que cette décision a été approuvée par l'ensemble du corps professoral. De même que les noms des punis et les causes seront affiché jusqu'à la fin de l'année ou plus tôt, si le coupable se désigne. Maintenant espérons que celui-ci ne tardera pas à se faire connaitre.

- Bien, sur-ce, bon appétit, continua Albus en frappant dans ses mains, l'œil pétillant.

**Fin du Flashback**

Et depuis ce jour là, personne ne s'était dénoncé. Serdaigle avait perdu soixante douze points, Gryffondor cent quarante quatre et tous s'évertuaient à rendre vivables toutes les salles inoccupées du château, chaque jour pendant une heure. Percy avait fait la morale à Fred et George pour leur comportement immature et idiot, mais ceux-ci avaient formellement démenti avant de s'en prendre à lui pour le faire passer pour un abruti. Etrangement, ses trois amis avaient fait profil bas sur cette histoire, lui confirmant qu'ils n'étaient sûrement pas totalement innocents dans cette histoire. Il aurait mieux fait de rentrer chez lui pour les vacances, il aurait eu bien moins de problème.

o0o

Plus bas dans les étages, Remus était en train de s'occuper des dernières copies à corriger. Severus avait commencé à instaurer des cours de soutien en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal auprès de ses Serpentards, et du coup, il se retrouvait une nouvelle fois avec la totalité des devoirs à s'occuper. Il fallait avouer qu'il s'était habitué à une baisse de travail depuis quatre mois. Avec la rentrée de Ioann en tant qu'élève, le professeur officiel semblait avoir du temps à passer. Et cela l'arrangeait. Si Zonko n'était pas un patron pénible, il était tout de même exigeant. Remus se frotta les yeux. La pleine lune était pour le lendemain et sa patience était mise à mal par toutes les idioties débitées par ces élèves de malheur. Il reposa sèchement sa plume sur le bureau et se cala dans le fond du fauteuil. Le lendemain, il devrait se rendre chez Sirius. Son ami tenait absolument à ce qu'il passe ce moment du mois chez lui afin de l'aider de sa forme animagus.

Remus ne se souvenait plus du nombre de fois qu'il avait remercié Merlin pour ce que sa vie était devenue. Il avait un travail stable, en fait il en avait même deux. Et ses deux employeurs faisaient avec sa lycanthropie depuis des années. Il laissa un léger sourire étirer ses lèvres. Même s'il ne lui avait jamais dit, il avait appris que c'était grâce à Severus qu'il avait sa place chez Zonko. Jamais ils n'en avaient parlé tous les deux mais chacun savait que l'autre savait.

Il attrapa le gobelet devant lui. Severus lui avait apporté avant de monter dans la Grande Salle pour prendre le repas mais il ne l'avait pas encore bue. Au fil des ans, il en avait bu un certain nombre et refuser tout autant. Il avait subi des effets étonnants voire même très douloureux. Mais depuis quelques mois, ils étaient devenus relativement drôle et Sirius rigolait pendant des heures tout en se rappelant de tous. Avec une grimace, il se décida à l'avaler. C'était la dernière évolution de cette potion. Le mois dernier, les effets secondaires avaient fait qu'il avait gardé sa queue pendant trois jours après la pleine lune. Ce qui avait été plutôt embêtant pour enfiler un pantalon. Mais il reconnaissait qu'il avait réussi à avoir un peu d'emprise sur son loup. Il se demanda quel serait la nouveauté cette fois-ci.

Le goût était toujours aussi infect en tout cas. Il se demanda si c'était juste pour lui ou si Severus arrivait à faire des potions un tant soit peu digestes. Il sourit en se souvenant la grimace du jeune Snape qu'il avait surpris en avalant l'une d'elles, alors qu'il venait parler avec Severus d'un problème avec le devoir d'un élève. Non, ce n'était pas que pour lui, Severus était bien incapable de donner un bon goût à ses mixtures. Penser au petit garçon l'amenait toujours à la stupéfaction. Celle de voir son ancien camarade de classe si protecteur. Oh, bien sûr, Severus resterait toujours ce type imbuvable et détestable aux yeux de tous. Mais c'était comme si une autre personne prenait les rennes de son corps dès que son fils était dans la même pièce que lui. Remus secoua la tête. Il était temps qu'il se remette à son travail. Il rangea les copies des cinquièmes années avant d'attraper celles des quatrièmes années. Il pesta en chercha les corrections et se promit de dire deux mots à Severus sur son rangement. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il perdait du temps à retrouver les corrections car son collègue les avait dérangées. Et la proximité de la pleine lune ne l'aidait pas à être patient. Il mit enfin la main sur ce parchemin et entama la correction.

o0o

_Mercredi 13 Janvier 1993_

Ioann était stressé. Il avait bien cru que cette fois il ne pourrait pas se libérer de ses amis. Depuis la rentrée, ils étaient plus collants qu'un sort de glue. Si en principe il était content de cette attention, quand il devait mener à bien sa mission pour Warrington, c'était pénible. Surtout que le quatrième année avait repris ses exigences comme avant les vacances. Et c'était déjà le deuxième mercredi où il devait être imaginatif. Il ne savait pas s'il allait pouvoir les semer ainsi encore longtemps. Il se plongea un instant dans ses pensées en se rappelant sa dernière évasion ne faisant pas attention au bordel encombrant la table de travail de son père.

**Flashback**

Après son dernier cours de la journée, Elidjah et Julian avaient décidé qu'ils iraient avec lui à la bibliothèque pour faire leurs devoirs. Connors voulant aller voir le professeur Chourave pour demander un éclaircissement sur leur dernier cours et Owen l'avait accompagné pour ne pas qu'il soit attaqué. Une fois dans l'antre de Madame Pince, Ioann n'avait fait que gribouiller sur son parchemin. Comment aurait-il pu se concentrer sur ses cours alors que le temps passait et qu'il devait absolument trouver une astuce pour filer dans le bureau de son père ? Il n'avait pas le choix. S'il ne le faisait pas ce jour là, alors il ne pourrait pas le faire plus tard et Warrington mettrait sa menace à exécution. Et il ne voulait pas que ça arrive. Il posa un instant sa plume en respirant plus fort en sentant une nausée arriver. Il vomissait de plus en plus, son estomac étant incapable de garder bien longtemps ce qu'il avalait tant le stress le tenait.

Eli fut le premier à s'inquiéter. Ce n'était pas la première fois que son ami semblait faire des malaises. Ce qui était compréhensible vu qu'il ne mangeait presque pas et qu'il ne dormait que très peu. Aussi quand il le vit au plus mal il n'hésita pas. Il rangea ses affaires et se leva lui ordonnant de le suivre à l'infirmerie. Ioann avait tenté de riposter que ça allait, il n'eut pas gain de cause. Surtout que Julian prit également le parti contre lui et qu'il ne faisait vraiment pas le poids contre eux deux. En plus d'être plus petit qu'eux, son manque de nutrition le rendait aussi dangereux qu'un chaton de trois semaines. Il fut donc forcé de les suivre alors qu'intérieurement, il était terrifié. Si Tatie Poppy le voyait dans cet état, elle ne le laisserait pas sortir avant la fin de l'année. Il fallait qu'il trouve une astuce pour fausser compagnie à ses camarades. Il faillit y arriver au détour d'un couloir mais une poigne solide se referma sur son bras. Le sourire bienveillant de Julian n'adoucissait pas vraiment son regard sans appel. Il ne le laisserait pas s'échapper une nouvelle fois. Il se résigna et reprit sa route comme s'il allait à l'abattoir.

Il entrevit une petite chance de pouvoir s'éclipser quand il découvrit un mot sur la porte, indiquant que l'infirmière était absente. D'après l'heure de retour indiquée et un coup d'œil à sa montre, il avait dix minutes de tranquillité. Prenant un air résigné, il entra dans la pièce, indiquant à ses amis qu'il allait s'allonger sur un lit en attendant son retour et qu'ils pouvaient repartir. Evidement, ce ne fut pas aussi simple. Eli et Julian se regardèrent avant de le regarder d'un air semblant proche du « Nous prend pas pour des boursoufles ! ». Ils décidèrent donc d'attendre avec lui. Ioann fut pris d'un léger tremblement. Non, ça n'allait pas du tout. Finalement à force de négociation, leur indiquant qu'il allait de toute façon se reposer, il réussit à les faire attendre dans le couloir. Aussi il se dépêcha de finir d'entrer et de bien refermer la porte derrière lui.

Après s'être déshabillé, il prit place sur un lit et se pelotonna, essayant de faire croire qu'il tenait réellement à se reposer quand deux minutes plus tard, la porte s'entrouvrit doucement. Visiblement, il avait bien fait, ses amis avaient tenu à vérifier qu'il s'était bien couché. La porte se referma et il s'allongea sur le dos. Bon, il était enfin seul mais ne pouvait pas sortir. Et l'heure tournait toujours. D'un coup il se redressa et regarda le bureau de Poppy avec de grands yeux.

Comment n'avait-il pas pensé à ça plus tôt ! Il se releva, renfila son pantalon et ses chaussures avant de se précipiter dans le bureau, faisant tout de même attention à ce que les deux autres élèves présents étaient soit endormis, soit bien cachés derrière des paravents. Puis il attrapa la poudre de cheminette dans un pot sur le manteau de cheminée pour connecter le foyer avec le bureau de son père puis disparut dans des flammes vertes. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps, il devait faire très vite.

**Fin du Flashback**

Ioann jeta un œil inquiet à la porte du bureau. Un courant d'air venait de la faire vaguement bouger sur ses gonds. Puis de ses doigts tremblants, il ouvrit le deuxième tiroir. Un tas de parchemins étaient empilés et il paniqua un peu lorsqu'il ne trouva aucune correction. Paniqué, il ouvrit les deux autres avant de soupirer de soulagement. Il attrapa rapidement la pile qu'il tria fébrilement, il attrapa celle qui l'intéressait. Il sortit de son sac un parchemin vierge, lança le sortilège de copie avant de tout ranger rapidement, ne prenant pas la peine de tout aligner parfaitement. Il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps avant la fin du cours de son père. Il referma le tiroir avant d'attraper son sac et de s'enfuir dans les couloirs, se dépêchant de rejoindre ses amis dans la Salle Commune. Ils avaient dû abandonner leur poste de surveillance maintenant et déjà être rentrés dans leur quartiers. Et puis, Poppy ne l'avait pas vu, il n'avait donc pas besoin de retourner à l'infirmerie.

o0o

Remus ouvrit la porte en grand. Son regard était sombre et ses sourcils froncés. Il était descendu dans le laboratoire personnel de Severus pour neutraliser l'activité intense et potentiellement dangereuse d'une des potions qu'il devait noter. Il y avait laissé un gant et le plan de travail avait été attaqué avant qu'il ne puisse stopper l'avancée de cette menace. Le contact avec l'air ambiant avait transformé la potion instable en acide très puissant. Merlin, comment les élèves arrivaient à un tel résultat en voulant préparer une potion pour soigner les furoncles. Il serait peut-être temps de signaler à Kenneth Towler qu'il devait éliminer de son choix d'avenir tout métier incluant un chaudron. Mais pour l'heure, il était plutôt préoccupé par d'autres soucis bien plus importants. Et le fait d'avoir vu le fils de Severus fouiller dans les affaires de son père et plus particulièrement dans les corrections des devoirs, était quelque chose qui lui posait un gros problème.

Il s'en était fallu de peu. Il avait oublié de crocheter la porte du labo quand il y était descendu en urgence. Et quand il était remonté, il avait senti, grâce à son loup, la présence du garçon, mais aussi sa très grande anxiété. Aussi avait-il choisi de l'espionner discrètement plutôt que d'ouvrir la porte en grand et de lui indiquer qu'il était là. Oh bien sûr, il l'avait déjà croisé plus d'une fois. Mais le garçon était toujours sur ses gardes avec lui. Il avait dû sentir que son père et lui ne s'entendaient pas réellement bien. Remus en avait été un peu chagriné, car c'était un petit enfant très agréable. C'était aussi pour cela qu'il avait du mal à l'imaginer tricher et encore plus dans la matière de son propre père. C'était incompréhensible. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et le fit sursauter.

- Lupin ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais encore dans mon bureau à cette heure de la journée ?

- Ce que je fais toujours dans ton bureau, quelque soit l'heure de la journée : je corrige les devoirs de tes élèves.

- J'aurais préféré ne pas te voir. Ta présence m'est plus désagréable qu'autre chose.

- Je n'en doute pas. Et tant que tu es de bonne humeur, j'ai eu quelques soucis avec la potion de Monsieur Towler. Elle a commencé à ronger ta table dans ton laboratoire.

- Merlin, un jour ou l'autre ce garçon va engendrer de graves problèmes à l'école. Au moins il n'est pas dans la même année que Londubat, sinon je crois que j'aurais déjà commis un double meurtre. Pour mon plan de travail, tu te débrouilles, mais tu lui rends son état originel d'ici la fin de la semaine.

- Mais bien sûr, c'est forcément à moi de le faire.

- C'est toi qui n'as pas assuré ton rôle. Tu en as encore pour longtemps ou je pourrais avoir la paix dans mon bureau maintenant ?

- En fait… hésita Remus.

- Quoi ?

- Il y a que j'ai surpris une scène assez… étonnante et dérangeante.

- Oh, alors toi aussi tu as vu le Fantôme du terrain de Quidditch, cet Edgar Clogg, tenter de voir la petite culotte d'une Mimi Geignarde pas aussi effarouchée qu'elle l'aurait dû être ?

- Et bien ... quoi ? Eurk, non ! Merlin, je vais en faire des cauchemars. Comment tu peux dire de telles horreurs ! Et puis je croyais qu'elle ne quittait plus ses toilettes depuis longtemps.

- Il semblerait qu'elle a tenté une sortie, il y a deux mois, et que j'ai eu la chance d'en être témoin, grimaça Severus. Depuis elle n'a plus quitté son domaine. Je pense qu'elle tente de préserver sa vertu tout en espérant tout de même qu'il vienne la rejoindre dans ses toilettes. Salazar aidez moi, je suis en train de parler de la vie sexuelle de deux fantômes avec Remus Lupin. Je dois vraiment être fatigué.

- Visiblement, rigola légèrement le Lycan avant reprendre son sérieux. Honnêtement j'aurais préféré être témoin de leurs ébats que de la scène que j'ai vue.

- Crache le morceau, s'impatienta Severus qui commençait à avoir envie d'être seul.

- Il y a dix minutes ton fils était ici.

- Il allait bien ? S'inquiéta le professeur.

- Pas plus mal que ces derniers temps. C'est plutôt le pourquoi il était là qui me gène.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je l'ai vu en train de copier les réponses aux devoirs de potions qui se trouvent dans ce tiroir.

- Quoi ?

Sous le choc Severus tomba assis sur la chaise devant le bureau. Son fils était venu dans son bureau, non pas pour le voir ou lui parler, mais pour tricher ?

- Et je dois t'avouer que ce ne doit pas être la première fois. Il semblait savoir parfaitement où les parchemins étaient rangés. Sans compter que j'avais déjà remarqué plusieurs fois que tout n'était pas toujours parfaitement rangé quand j'en avais besoin. Sur le coup, j'ai cru que c'était toi qui déplaçais toujours les corrections. Maintenant je me rends compte que c'était lui et en y réfléchissant, cela semble assez régulier.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Comment peut-il faire ça ! Je suis son professeur, certes mais je suis surtout son père ! Comment peut-il croire qu'il peut se permettre ce genre de comportement ? Bordel, et je fais comment maintenant ? Je dois le punir mais il va tellement mal que j'ai peur que ça n'empire son état. Au moins la réunion entre Albus, lui et moi aura un deuxième but.

- Ecoute, j'ai commencé à y réfléchir avant que tu n'arrives. Je ne le connais pas vraiment, mais il n'a pas l'air d'être un tricheur. Il est plutôt franc comme garçon.

- Oui, mais les faits sont là. Il n'a pas la tête de l'emploi et pourtant il le fait, soupira Severus.

- Moi je trouve ça étrange. De toute façon pour l'instant tu ne peux rien faire. C'est moi qui l'ai surpris et je ne devrais même pas être là. Tu ne peux donc pas te servir de ce que je viens de te dire contre lui. Il faut que tu le prennes la main dans le sac pour le punir.

- Alors je vais guetter le moindre faux pas. Merlin, c'est mon fils et il va falloir que je le punisse pour tricherie. Comment je suis censé gérer ça ?

- Moi ce qui m'étonne c'est que même avec les corrections, il n'arrive pas à dépasser la note de Acceptable à l'écrit. Normalement il devrait avoir au moins effort exceptionnel. Il est intelligent, jamais il ne prendrait le risque de n'obtenir que des Optimal. Mais de là à rester à un niveau moyen… Je pense que tant qu'on n'aura pas plus d'éléments, tu devrais justement annuler cette rencontre prof/parent/élève. Moi cette histoire me parait plus compliquée que cela.

- J'ai besoin d'une bonne douche. J'espère que tu auras débarrassé le plancher à mon retour.

- Oui moi aussi je trouve que mon boulot t'es indispensable, et tes remerciements me vont droit au cœur, ironisa Remus.

- De l'air, Lupin, ce n'est pas le jour.

Severus ressortit du bureau et se dirigea vers ses appartements. Il était bouleversé. Son fiston, si fragile et perturbé, s'était perverti à la tricherie. Même Draco n'avait jamais osé une telle ignominie. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit Ioann qui le fasse ? En attendant, Lupin avait raison. Il allait devoir ouvrir l'œil et annuler la confrontation. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de stresser un peu plus son fils sinon il ne pourrait peut-être jamais le prendre en flagrant délit. Et même si cela le dégoûtait grandement, Severus ne pouvait pas laisser un tel comportement impuni. Il allait devoir faire preuve de sévérité envers son fils chéri et il avait mal au cœur rien qu'à cette idée.

o0o

_Jeudi 28 Janvier 1993_

Le cours de botanique était fini depuis un bon bout de temps maintenant, mais Neville était resté un peu plus avec le professeur Chourave. Il s'était porté volontaire pour s'occuper des Mandragores. Et puis maintenant que sa punition était finie, il avait plus de temps pour profiter de sa passion. Cela lui permettait également d'éviter au maximum le professeur Snape. Il n'avait jamais été plaisant mais depuis presque deux semaines, son caractère s'était considérablement aggravé. Harry et lui-même en faisait d'ailleurs souvent les frais. Il soupira en enroulant une nouvelle écharpe autour du plant dont il était en train de s'occuper. Il regarda autour de lui, satisfait. Il avait presque fini. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à noter précisément ce qu'il avait fait et ce qu'il avait remarqué. Ainsi le professeur Chourave saurait exactement où son élevage en était. Il s'installa donc à un petit bureau et sortit plume et parchemin. Il pourrait très bien le faire un fois revenu dans sa Salle Commune mais il savait qu'ici il aurait plus de tranquillité.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il refermait précautionneusement la porte de la serre et se dirigeait vers le château en se frottant les mains pour que le froid ne l'engourdisse pas. Il pressa le pas alors qu'une fine neige s'était mise à tomber. L'hiver était toujours présent et il le faisait savoir. Neville arriva enfin dans le hall d'entrée et tapa du pied pour faire tomber la boue qui maculait ses chaussures. Puis rapidement, avant que Rusard ne lui tombe dessus pour avoir sali l'entrée, il se précipita dans les escaliers pour gagner au plus vite son dortoir afin de se changer. Mais voilà après avoir monté précipitamment tous les étages, il se retrouva essoufflé et rouge d'effort devant le tableau de la grosse dame. Il gémit longuement. Il avait oublié le mot de passe. Il s'assit piteusement contre le mur attendant qu'un de ses camarades arrive et lui permette de rentrer chez lui. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il trouve un moyen pour retenir ces satanés mots de passe !

Au bout de quinze minutes, il grelottait dans les courants d'air du couloir. Il finit par se décider à changer d'endroit. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il estima que rejoindre la bibliothèque pour trouver soit Hermione soit Percy était sûrement la meilleure chose à faire. Mais voilà, juste au moment où il s'approcha de l'escalier pour redescendre, celui-ci bascula. La malchance semblait avec lui. Estimant qu'il ne devrait pas tenter le diable, il opta pour prendre les escaliers abandonnés un peu plus loin dans les couloirs isolés. Il les évitait généralement mais au moins, ceux là n'étaient pas farceurs. Il grimaça lorsqu'une toile d'araignée se prit dans ses cheveux. S'il avait oublié pourquoi cette partie du château n'était pas utilisée, il venait de s'en souvenir. C'était tout simplement un endroit, froid, mal éclairé et effrayant. Il descendit rapidement les trois étages, presque en retenant sa respiration. Il manqua de dégringoler les dernières marches quand quelque chose lui frôla la jambe. Il ne voulu absolument pas savoir ce que c'était, aussi il pressa le pas pour retrouver le couloir principal et la Bibliothèque.

Il ralentit sa marche en entendant des voix. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre qu'un de ses amis de Gryffondor. Il s'avança doucement et jeta un œil pour voir qui lui bloquait le passage. Il se figea en voyant Ioann, tête basse devant un autre Serpentard, bien plus grand et large. Il ne le voyait pas très bien, mais il reconnut la silhouette massive d'un des joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch de cette même maison. Un des poursuiveurs pour être exact. Mais c'était la posture misérable du plus jeune qui lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas une rencontre agréable. Aussi il se dissimula au mieux, ne regardant que rarement pour ne pas se faire voir mais en écoutant au mieux la conversation.

- Pourquoi tu ne me les as pas donnés hier ?

- J'ai été occupé et … et je ne t'ai pas vu, bafouilla Ioann.

- Avec ton comportement coupable et tous ceux qui te surveillent, tu aurais pu te faire prendre. La prochaine fois je veux que tu me les donnes dès le soir même.

- Je ... je ne peux plus faire ça… S'il te plait, je veux pas…

- Cela m'est bien égal. De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix. J'ai besoin de ces corrections pour garder mon niveau en potions. Et puis n'oublies pas, fais-moi faux bond et toute l'école saura que tu n'es qu'un voleur, un tricheur. Ton père sera si déçu par ton comportement. Tu seras puni, et tu te retrouveras tout seul. Tu ne veux pas finir seul n'est-ce pas ?

- N…non.

- Alors c'est réglé. Même chose pour la semaine prochaine. Maintenant dégage, vaurien, avant que tu nous fasses repérer.

Ioann essuya ses larmes avec sa manche avant de partir aussi rapidement qu'il le put. Neville, lui, avait les yeux écarquillés de stupeur et avait écouté cette petite scène en apnée. Il ne s'en rendit compte qu'en reprenant son souffle lorsque le plus âgé avait lui aussi disparu. Il n'en revenait pas. Un Serpentard faisait du chantage à Ioann. Et pas n'importe lequel. Quelques temps plus tôt, le Gryffondor avait eu l'occasion de parler à nouveau avec lui et il avait compris dans les sous entendus que le jeune garçon avait une peur phobique de se retrouver seul. Et son maître chanteur semblait l'avoir bien saisi également.

Il s'appuya contre le mur. C'était horrible ce qu'il se passait. Et il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Ioann était si mal depuis quelques temps. En fait, ce chantage semblait durer depuis de longues semaines maintenant. D'un pas lent, Neville reprit sa route vers la bibliothèque. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire cela. Mais que pouvait-il donc bien faire ? Il n'aurait certainement pas le courage d'aller trouver le professeur Snape. Il était déjà effrayé rien qu'en pensant à lui, alors aller lui parler, c'était impossible. La meilleure des choses serait d'en parler avec sa directrice de Maison. Mais il ne savait pas si c'était judicieux. Parler d'un Serpentard à une Gryffondor… Il en était là de sa réflexion quand il se fit percuter par deux furies rousses. Fred et George le retint pour ne pas qu'il s'étale au sol et partirent en courant et en rigolant alors que Madame Pince leur hurlait que la bibliothèque n'était pas un terrain de jeu. Puis elle vira tout le monde, arguant qu'elle devait arranger tout cela. Il avisa Hermione qui se dépêchait de s'éloigner tout en pinçant les lèvres, visiblement agacée d'avoir à subir le courroux de la bibliothécaire à cause de deux inconscients. Décidant qu'il devait se changer et se restaurer avant de pouvoir décider de la meilleure marche à suivre, Neville se précipita à sa suite, afin de faire le trajet avec elle et surtout de lui demander le mot de passe de leur Salle Commune.

o0o

_Vendredi 29 Janvier 1993_

Il grignotait le bout de sa plume tout en regardant la montre toutes les cinq minutes. Le cours de Sortilèges allait bientôt se finir et son stress augmentait. Neville avait pris une journée pour réfléchir à comment il allait aider Ioann. Lui parler avait été écarté rapidement car le garçon n'aurait jamais reconnu ses problèmes devant lui. Ils se connaissaient mais n'étaient même pas encore amis. Les confidences n'étaient donc pas envisageables. Et même s'il savait que c'était une affaire bien trop importante pour être réglée par des adolescents, il n'avait pu se résoudre à aller trouver McGonagall ou le directeur. Il regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre au moment même où la sonnerie retentit. Cette fois, il n'avait plus le choix. Il ne pouvait pas se dégonfler. De toute façon, il devait faire honneur à sa maison. Aussi il rangea rapidement ses affaires, refusa une invitation de Seamus, et se précipita vers le Grand Hall. Puis il prit la direction des cachots avant de se trouver un endroit tranquille pour attendre.

Il faisait si humide dans ces couloirs qu'il commença rapidement à frissonner. Sans compter les regards noirs que les Serpentards lui lançaient. Mais heureusement la personne qu'il attendait venait d'entrer dans son champ de vision. Il s'approcha vivement et se plaça devant lui, tentant de récupérer son courage qui s'était fait la malle quelque part au fin fond de ses chaussettes.

- Londubat, tu t'es perdu ? Je vais te donner un conseil, ouvre bien grand tes oreilles et quand tu entendras le bas peuple brailler c'est que tu auras retrouvé ta Salle Commune.

Plusieurs ricanements accompagnèrent cette réplique et Neville serra les poings tout en rougissant.

- Malfoy, faut que je te parle.

- Au regret de te dire que cela ne va pas être possible.

- C'est important, insista le Gryffy

- Pas pour moi, s'exaspéra Draco en commençant à avancer en entrainant les autres.

- C'est au sujet de Snape.

Le blond se figea avant de se retourner vivement, le regard noir. Neville en profita pour ajouter qu'il voulait lui parler seul à seul. Le Serpentard hésita avant d'indiquer à ses amis de continuer sans lui, qu'il les rejoindrait dans la Salle Commune. Il se doutait bien que Londubat ne venait pas lui parler de leur professeur. Et si les vacances avaient fait du bien à son petit frère, la rentrée avait été comme une grande chute. Il était à nouveau dans un état proche de la dépression. Si l'aider passait par devoir écouter le Gryffondor, alors il le ferait. Puis il attrapa le bras de Neville et le dirigea dans une salle vide.

- Vas-y, dis-moi ce que tu as à me dire.

- Je…, Neville prit une grande inspiration, je sais pourquoi il ne va pas bien depuis des semaines.

- Comment tu sais ça toi ? demanda Draco méfiant.

- Parce que je suis tombé par hasard sur une conversation. Ecoute, je l'aime bien moi, il a toujours été gentil avec moi, même si nous sommes dans deux Maisons complètement opposées. Et je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça avec ce que j'ai appris.

- Ta vie je m'en moque. Abrège.

- On le fait chanter, lâcha rapidement le Gryffondor.

- Quoi ?

- Il y a un type de votre Maison qui lui fait du chantage. C'est un grand baraqué, c'est un de vos poursuiveurs, pas votre capitaine mais l'autre.

- Un poursuiveur baraqué ? C'est pas Pucey alors. C'est Warrington ?

- Oui c'est ça. Apparemment il le menace de faire en sorte qui se retrouve tout seul s'il ne lui récupère pas les corrections pour les devoirs de potions.

- Mais comment il peut lui … merde… il l'oblige à voler dans les affaires de son père ?

- Il ne l'a pas dit clairement mais je ne vois que ça.

- Io ne ferait jamais quelque chose comme ça. Mais il a la trouille d'être seul. L'autre s'en sert pour le faire obéir. Bordel, je vais le tuer ce type.

- Malfoy attend. C'est une faute grave. Il faut que le professeur Snape sache ce qu'il se passe. Warrington pourra alors être vraiment puni comme il se doit.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit directement ? Cracha Draco.

- Parce que tu crois qu'il m'aurait cru ? Il passe ses nerfs sur moi. Comment veux-tu que j'aille en plus lui parler ? Je ne suis pas suicidaire.

- Pourquoi à moi ? J'aurais pu ne pas t'écouter.

- Tu as mon âge, c'est plus facile de passer outre ton ressentiment. Et puis c'est ton frère n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce que Ioann m'a dit.

- Ok. Je … j'apprécie ce que tu as fait. Mais ne t'attends pas à quelque chose de ma part, c'est clair ? Je vais voir le professeur maintenant, il faut que ça s'arrête tout ça.

Neville hocha la tête avant de se racler la gorge et d'annoncer qu'il devait y aller. Draco ne le vit même pas partir. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Puis précipitamment, il se dirigea vers le bureau de son parrain. Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper et entra comme une tornade. Le regard noir qu'il reçut en réponse lui fit perdre un peu de son assurance. Mais il repensa à son petit frère et reprit toute sa volonté.

- Parrain ! Je sais ce qu'il se passe avec Ioann !

- Baisse d'un ton Draco, je ne suis pas encore suffisamment sénile pour être sourd ! Quant à Ioann, je sais également ce qu'il se passe et crois moi que lorsque je l'aurais pris la main dans le sac, je mettrais fin à tout ça.

- Hein ? Attends tu vas pas le punir ? Tu ne peux pas faire ça ?

- Draco, il vole mes corrections. Il triche délibérément. Je ne peux pas laisser passer ça.

- Non attends tu te trompes !

- Non, je ne me trompe pas. Je n'ai pas assez de preuves mais je le sais.

- Ce n'est pas ça. Oui il vole, mais ce n'est pas pour lui ! On lui fait du chantage. On se sert de sa peur d'être seul pour lui faire faire tout ça ! Parrain, tu ne peux pas le punir, ce n'est pas lui ! S'écria Draco paniqué à l'idée qu'en plus de tout ce qu'il subit, Ioann doive supporter une dure punition.

- Attends, respire et on reprend. Quelqu'un fait du chantage à mon fils pour qu'il vole des corrections ? Comment as-tu appris ça ?

- Londubat les a surpris hier dans un couloir abandonné.

- Londubat ? Hum… Et a-t-il dit qui était le maître chateur ?

- C'est un Serpentard. C'est Warrington.

Draco se ratatina un instant sur sa chaise. Oh il connaissait bien son parrain et savait qu'il pouvait être effrayant. Mais là, le regard dur qui lui faisait face lui donnait envie d'être une petite souris et de se calfeutrer quelque part très loin de lui. L'aura noire qui l'entourait était suffocante et il sentit que sa respiration était de plus en plus difficile.

- Parrain Severus ? Demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Severus avait des envies de meurtre. Cet immonde cafard, en plus de l'avoir menacé sur le Chemin de Traverse la veille de la rentrée, se faisait une joie de le tenir sous chantage. En fait c'était ça. Il n'avait pas supporté de se faire reprendre par lui devant toute la librairie et avait décidé de se venger sur son fils. Il se demanda comment il avait su que Ioann avait peur de la solitude mais se promit de lui faire regretter de s'être attaqué à leur famille. La voix peu rassurée de son filleul sembla le reconnecter à la réalité et il réalisa que Draco était affreusement pâle et terrorisé. Il ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau pour en sortir une Chocogrenouille qu'il avait confisqué en début de semaine à un Poufsouffle avant de la lui tendre.

- Tiens, je suis désolé de t'avoir effrayé.

- C'est pas grave. Et puis c'est normal. Tu vas faire quoi pour Warrington ?

-Pour l'instant je ne peux pas faire grand-chose. Même si j'aimerais grandement l'étriper et le faire rejoindre ma collection d'ingrédients à potions.

- Oui mais, même si je suis d'accord avec cette punition, si tu fais ça tu seras arrêté et Ioann va te perdre et ça c'est pas possible.

- Je sais, tout comme il n'est pas imaginable que je sois séparé de lui. Alors toi tu vas te débrouiller pour qu'il ne soit jamais seul. Tu te débrouilles avec tes camarades, les siens, tu improvises, mais je ne veux plus voir Warrington dans son sillage.

- Ça je peux le faire ! Déclara fermement Draco.

- Bien, moi je me charge de regrouper des preuves… quoiqu'il faudrait peut-être le prendre sur le fait pour que ce soit plus percutant.

Severus attrapa son menton et le gratta de ses doigts. Le flagrant délit serait l'argument irrévocable pour faire tomber l'étudiant. Mais cela signifiait aussi le laisser s'approcher de nouveau de Ioann. Il ne pouvait pas faire n'importe quoi et surtout ne pas rendre Ioann plus faible qu'il ne l'était déjà. Car maintenant, à la lueur de ces nouvelles, il comprenait enfin le pourquoi de cet état dépressif. Il était aussi rassuré : son fils ne trichait pas. Mais il était obligé de le faire pour un autre et cela le rendait malade. Il se souvint alors d'une phrase de Remus concernant le fait qu'il avait remarqué que ses affaires avaient été dérangées de façon régulière. Il n'avait attaché que peu d'importance à ça auparavant, mais il finalement c'était peut-être un point qui allait les aider. Il faudrait qu'il en parle à son collègue ainsi qu'à Poppy et Minerva.

- Retourne dans la Salle Commune, Draco. Il n'y a rien à faire pour l'instant. Par contre, ne change en rien ton attitude envers Warrington. Il ne doit pas se douter de quoique ce soit. Sinon il s'en prendrait directement à Ioann, ou alors il stopperait tout et nous ne pourrions rien contre lui.

- Mais Io pourrait raconter…

- Je ne sais pas depuis quand cela dure, mais s'il n'a rien dit jusqu'à présent, il ne dira rien même si tout est fini. Et il faut que cette histoire éclate une bonne fois pour toute car elle le ronge de l'intérieur. Il faut que je voie avec mes collègues, mais il y aura sûrement un moment où la vigilance de chacun devra s'arrêter pour permettre à Warrington de rencontrer Ioann. Cela ne me plait guère, mais il n'y a que comme ça qu'on pourra lui tomber dessus.

- D'accord, tu me diras quand. Pour l'instant on fait bloc autour de Io et on ne le lâche pas d'une semelle.

- Je compte sur toi Draco, ne me déçois pas. Maintenant va-t-en avant qu'on ne croit que je t'ai séquestré dans un chaudron.

Draco sortit du bureau le moral bien remonté et prêt à mordre si son petit frère devait une autre fois subir une pression. De son côté, Severus se dirigea rapidement vers la cheminée pour contacter Lupin. Pas qu'il soit devenu son confident en deux semaines, mais il était celui qui avait vu son fils dans une situation pas avantageuse. Il lui demanda donc de le rejoindre rapidement. Puis il contacta Minerva et Poppy. Ils allaient devoir trouver comment faire tomber Warrington le plus rapidement possible, sans que Ioann ne s'effondre. Il pensa un instant à prévenir Albus, mais préféra mettre au point une stratégie avant de lui indiquer l'état d'avancement des choses.


	10. manigances

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen et Connors.

Béta : BettyMars

Zarakinel, oui Warrington va payer … et j'espère que sa punition va te plaire. Merci de ta review.

Morgane-bzh, je suis ravie de voir que l'évolution que je donne à Neville te plait. J'avoue avoir un petit faible pour ce petit Gryffy sui effacé qui devient un sacré loustic dans le dernier tome de la saga. Pour Warrington … je t'en dis pas plus lol

Bonjour à toutes ! Alala… je crois que mon petit Neville a fait l'unanimité avec le chapitre dernier. Je suis contente de ça. Il va être bien moins présent dans ce chapitre là, mais sa présence rapide n'est pas non plus à minimiser lol. Pour ceux qui attendaient de voir Warrington se prendre papa Severus dans la figure … c'est pour maintenant. Pour ceux qui voulaient qu'il le torture, le saigne, l'étripe, l'éventre et en fasse une potion pour désherber le parc … n'oubliez pas qu'il doit rester dans son bon droit s'il ne veut pas avoir des problèmes mais qu'il est un Serpentard ... donc rusé lol. En attendant, je vous lais découvrir le nouveau jeu de notre professeur de potion préféré : jouer au chat et à la souris accompagné de son canidé personnel lol. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le dernier.

Note importante : dès samedi soir, je suis en vacances pour deux semaines. Et la semaine prochaine je ne serais pas chez moi. Alors plutôt que de vous dire : j'essayerai de poster blablabla, je préfère pour annoncer tout de suite qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine. Ainsi vous ne serez pas déçus de ne pas le voir arriver. Donc je vous donne rendez-vous dans 15 jours (le mercredi 16/06), pour voir un petit diable reprendre du poil de la bête.

Bonne lecture et à très rapidement.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Manigances.**

_Mercredi 3 Février 1993_

Lorsque Ioann se leva à la fin de son cours de Sortilèges, il manqua de s'effondrer. Il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir fait une seule nuit entière et reposante depuis une éternité. Si « éternité » était un synonyme du mot « mois » alors il avait raison. Ses vacances de Noël avaient été très agréables et il avait tout fait pour oublier Warrington. Mais le retour à la réalité avait été très douloureux. Le pire était que depuis deux jours, il n'avait pas réussi à garder un repas complet dans son estomac sans en être malade. Et en ce jour maudit qu'était devenu le mercredi, c'était encore pire. Il avait fait croire qu'il s'était réveillé trop tard pour petit déjeuner et avait vomi tout son repas du midi. Son dernier cours de la journée avait été très difficile. Des crampes d'estomac lui avaient fait mal tout le temps alors qu'il menaçait de s'endormir sur sa table. Il espérait grandement arriver à donner le change mais il ne se rendait absolument pas compte que physiquement, il inquiétait tout le monde.

Elidjah le bouscula légèrement et soi-disant innocemment afin de se donner une excuse pour le rattraper. Il avait bien vu qu'il était en train de faire un malaise mais savait que sa fierté l'aurait empêché d'accepter son aide autrement. Connors le regarda attentivement, ils savaient que tout allait se jouer sous peu. Ils ne savaient pas quoi mais Draco leur avaient bien dit ce qu'ils devaient faire pour la journée. Ils ne devaient pas lâcher Ioann d'une semelle, sauf maintenant où ils devaient relâcher leur attention pour lui permettre de filer à ses affaires. Ils n'avaient pas osé en demander plus. Aussi, entrainés par le babillage incessant Julian, ils se dirigèrent vers leur Salle Commune, bien décidé à ne rien faire de plus de l'après midi.

Un mal de tête commençait à faire grimacer Ioann. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus continuer longtemps à voler pour Warrington. Il était bien trop malade de devoir le faire. Il se décida donc à se préparer réellement à affronter le regard des autres d'ici la fin février. Il essaierait de tenir jusque là. Mais pour l'heure il allait devoir s'éclipser de la surveillance constante de ses camarades. Depuis presque une semaine, ils ne le lâchaient pas d'une semelle. Et quand ce n'était pas eux, les amis de Draco prenaient la relève. Ioann se frotta un instant ses yeux brulants de sommeil. Il avait voulu préserver les apparences mais visiblement, il s'était loupé quelque part car ils étaient tous très protecteurs envers lui. Trop. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils soient si proches de lui, car quand ils sauraient ce qu'il faisait alors la chute serait bien plus grande.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'entendait plus Julian papoter, ni Owen ronchonner. Il releva la tête avec stupeur se rendant compte qu'il était tout seul. Finalement la surprotection de ses amis n'était pas aussi importante qu'il l'aurait crue. Ils avaient avancé normalement, ne se rendant pas compte que lui, marchait bien plus lentement. Il regarda autour de lui. Deux Poufsouffles, trois Serdaigles et un Gryffondor. Pas de Serpentard, pas de professeur, personne. C'était le bon moment. Il accéléra le pas et fut pris d'un nouveau vertige. Il s'affala contre le mur en fermant les yeux. Il se motiva en se répétant que dans quelques heures il aurait délivré son butin et qu'il aurait une semaine pour se reprendre. Mais il savait que ce ne serait pas aussi simple que cela. Il respira fortement avant de reprendre sa route. Il ne devait pas perdre trop de temps. La dernière fois, ça avait déjà été suffisamment juste pour qu'il ne recommence pas une nouvelle fois.

Arrivé devant la porte du bureau de son père, il regarda autour de lui pour vérifier que personne n'était là puis colla son oreille à la porte. Finalement il entra rapidement. Il s'approcha du tiroir où il savait qu'inlassablement ce qu'il cherchait était rangé. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler et il dut s'asseoir rapidement pour ne pas s'effondrer au sol. Il se massa les tempes pour en calmer le tambour qui cognait alors qu'il grimaçait une nouvelle fois. Il faudrait qu'il prenne une potion contre la migraine. Il renifla doucement alors qu'il essuyait ses yeux. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas rester ici trop longtemps mais il n'en pouvait plus. Il remonta ses jambes contre son torse et plongea la tête entre ses genoux. Il se retint de faire trop de bruit alors que de longs sanglots le secouaient. Un bruit dans le couloir le fit sursauter et il se releva d'un bond. Non, il ne devait pas s'attarder. Les yeux débordant toujours de larmes et quelques hoquets persistants le secouant, il ouvrit le tiroir pour en sortir les corrections des quatrièmes années. Il ne réagit même pas qu'étrangement elles avaient été déposées sur le dessus de la pile. Machinalement il sortit un document vierge sur lequel il copia les réponses avant de tout ranger maladroitement. Il attrapa ensuite un mouchoir, nettoya ses joues puis se moucha fortement dedans. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas cacher ses yeux rouges mais il aurait au moins fait le minimum pour que son chagrin passe inaperçu.

o0o

Il ne se douta pas un seul instant que de l'autre côté de la porte du laboratoire, Remus ceinturait fortement son père pour l'empêcher de venir le rejoindre et le consoler. Celui-ci avait l'impression qu'un esprit malin se servait de son cœur comme d'un punching-ball. Son petit garçon était en train de craquer et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était le serrer dans ses bras pour lui dire que tout était fini. C'était pour cela que le loup garou l'avait bloqué dans son élan et qu'il le retenait fortement de gâcher leur chance d'attraper Warrington. Severus était entré en mode papa poule et il était en train d'occulter le fait que s'il se montrait maintenant, Ioann ne serait pas capable de donner le change à son agresseur et qu'ainsi ils pourraient dire adieu au flagrant délit puis à la punition. Leur rôle était de suivre le garçon du moment où il quittait le bureau jusqu'à celui où il rencontrerait le quatrième année. Mais ils n'avaient pas prévu qu'au lieu de partir comme il était venu, Ioann décide de partir par cheminette direction l'infirmerie. Quand les flammes vertes disparurent après le départ de l'enfant, le père éprouvé donna un grand coup dans le ventre de son collègue pour se libérer.

- Lâche-moi Lupin ! Et je t'interdis de reposer la main sur moi, cracha-t-il

- Il fallait bien que je t'empêche de faire une bêtise. Si on ne prend pas Warrington la main dans le sac, il ne sera pas puni convenablement. Et vu ce qu'endure ton fils, ce n'est pas une solution envisageable.

- Je sais ! Bordel ! Mais ne viens pas me dire que ça ne te fait rien de le voir ainsi !

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Au contraire, j'avais mal pour lui. Mais il faut suivre le plan, pour son bien justement. Si tout se passe bien, dans peu de temps ce sera fini.

- Sauf qu'il faut que je le rattrape. Le temps que je monte à l'infirmerie il sera déjà parti.

- Je te suis, j'ai juste à me désillusionner et avec mon flair on retrouvera plus facilement sa trace.

- J'aurais préféré ne pas t'avoir dans mes jambes, mais je n'ai pas trop le choix. Ne te fais pas prendre. A la sortie des cours, il y aura du monde dans les couloirs.

Il tourna des talons et se précipita à l'extérieur, direction l'infirmerie. Il espérait ne pas arriver avant que Ioann soit parti car sinon, ils risquaient d'avoir de gros soucis pour surprendre la transaction. Remus eut juste le temps de se lancer le sort avant de devoir courir après son ancien camarade de classe. En passant devant la salle de cours, il laissa trainer une oreille et fut soulagé de ne rien entendre que des grattements de plumes sur les parchemins. Severus avait quitté ses élèves cinq minutes après le début du cours en leur donnant un devoir surprise que Rusard devait surveiller. Et visiblement le concierge se débrouillait très bien pour maintenir l'ordre.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, le maitre des potions grogna. Seuls les lits occupés par les élèves pétrifiés étaient occupés. Poppy s'avança vers eux avec un visage navré.

- Je suis désolée Severus. Il est arrivé par cheminée en me disant qu'il était chez vous quand il avait commencé à avoir la migraine. J'ai bien tenté de le retenir le plus longtemps possible mais il a dit qu'il devait faire un devoir très important avec ses amis. Il a pris la potion et il est aussitôt reparti chez vous, toujours par la cheminée.

- C'est pas vrai ! On ne va pas y arriver à ce rythme là.

- Il est passé par votre bureau ?

- Oui, il s'est d'ailleurs effondré là bas. On a été surpris quand il a utilisé la cheminée pour partir. Bouse de dragon, on a perdu un temps précieux à venir ici. On repart dans les cachots, il faut le retrouver avant qu'il ne trouve Warrington, annonça Remus qui était réapparu après avoir vérifié que personne ne pouvait le voir.

- Bonne chance messieurs, et ne vous faites pas prendre Remus, rappelez-vous que votre présence ici n'est connu que d'une petite poignée de personnes.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je serais prudent.

- Il vaut mieux, tu as des copies à corriger pour demain, râla Severus, et si vous avez fini de vous dire des politesses, on pourra peut-être reprendre notre recherche !

Il n'attendit aucune réponse et sortit dans un tourbillon de robes, pour redescendre dans les cachots. Il allait finir par devenir fou s'il ne retrouvait pas rapidement la trace de son fils. Alors qu'il passait une nouvelle fois devant la porte de sa salle de cours, il croisa le Baron Sanglant à qui il demanda s'il avait vu l'enfant. Celui-ci fit mine de réfléchir longuement avant que le professeur ne fasse claquer sa langue d'impatience. Finalement, il lui indiqua qu'il l'avait vu remonter vers le Grand Hall. Severus ferma violemment les yeux en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Il fit une nouvelle fois demi-tour avant de heurter un obstacle invisible.

- Non d'un chaudron ! Lupin, dégage de mon chemin ! Et sers-toi donc un peu de ton flair ! Tu n'aurais même pas du nous laisser redescendre jusque là.

- Tu es mauvais langue Severus. J'ai senti son odeur, mais rappelles toi qu'il est effectivement passé par ici il y a moins d'une heure et que les cours n'étant pas fini, sa trace n'a pas été effacée et je n'ai donc aucun moyen de savoir qu'elle est plus récente.

- Me sers-tu seulement à quelque chose ?

- Dans les étages je le repèrerais plus facilement, sa présence sera moins obsédante.

- Je n'apprécie guère que tu trouves l'odeur de mon fils obsédante.

- C'était une façon de parler. Ici, dans les cachots, c'est chez lui, il y passe beaucoup de temps, son odeur est toujours plus présente qu'ailleurs.

- Ferme-là et respire, c'est encore ce que tu feras de mieux pour m'aider.

Severus le bouscula pour passer et remonter dans le hall. Remus le suivit en ne manquant pas de lever les yeux au ciel. Heureusement qu'il le connaissait depuis longtemps, sinon il aurait claqué la porte et l'aurait laissé se débrouiller avec ses ennuis. Mais un petit garçon était en jeu, et rien que pour cela, il prit le parti de ne pas se laisser déstabiliser. Une fois dans le hall, il repéra sa trace qui remontait dans les étages. Il crut que Severus allait le tuer à cette annonce tellement le regard noir qui passait au travers de son corps invisible s'était fait tueur. Il décida donc de passer devant, et de ne pas laisser le temps à l'autre homme de devenir aussi instable qu'une potion de Towler. Il s'arrêta au deuxième étage, et fut projeté au sol par Severus qui lui, n'avait pas pu voir son arrêt soudain et qui lui était rentré dedans. Le loup-garou laissa les insultes couler alors qu'il cherchait à retrouver l'odeur de Ioann. Elle était là, il pouvait la sentir, mais une forte odeur de parfum entêtant et très coûteux la couvrait suffisamment pour qu'il ait du mal à trouver la direction à prendre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ? Grogna Severus.

- Il y a un parfum très fort qui couvre l'odeur de Ioann, j'ai du mal à le situer du coup.

- Je vais le tuer !

- Qui ? demanda Remus déstabilisé par cette remarque.

- Lockhart ! On est juste devant la porte de son bureau.

- Oh, ce qui explique le parfum.

- Concentre-toi et retrouve la piste.

- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mon nez est très sensible de part ma nature et là ça m'agresse un peu.

- Au moins la prochaine fois que je me trouverais devant un loup-garou un soir de pleine lune, j'aurais pris le temps de me fournir d'une fiole de parfum avant.

- Si tu pouvais éviter de crier sur tous les toits ma présence et ma condition, ce serait également une bonne chose !

- Alors retrouve mon fils, et qu'on en finisse !

Son collègue commençait à sentir sa patience s'effriter. Evidement, il comprenait très bien la position de Severus dans cette affaire et son angoisse quant à la santé du garçon. Mais par Merlin, à trois jours de la pleine lune, s'il continuait à titiller le loup comme il le faisait, Remus ne répondrait plus de rien. Surtout que le parfum commençait à lui monter à la tête.

Severus commençait à grandement s'affoler. La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours venait de retentir. Il leur serait maintenant plus difficile de retrouver Ioann dans la foule d'élèves. Il se maudit de ne pas avoir prévu qu'il puisse partir par la cheminée de son bureau. Il savait que s'ils ne coinçaient pas Warrington ce jour là, alors ce serait fichu. Parce que son instinct paternel lui interdisait de laisser son fils souffrir une journée de plus à cause d'un plan pour attraper son agresseur. Non, après l'avoir vu si malheureux dans son bureau, il était hors de question qu'il laisse les choses continuer ainsi. Il sentit une main agripper sa manche et l'entrainer dans les escaliers. Il se dit avec soulagement que son loup renifleur avait dû retrouver la trace de son fils.

Mais en sentant que l'avancée se faisait moins vite, il déchanta très vite. Et ce fut pire quand il se fit entrainer dans un couloir assez inutilisé et que Remus lui avoua qu'il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cet entêtant parfum qui lui collait aux narines. Il se promit de glisser un poison très puissant dans le verre de Lockhart dès le lendemain matin. Il était à deux doigts d'appeler le Baron Sanglant et quelques autres fantômes pour qu'il l'aide dans sa recherche, quand un 'pop' sonore le fit sursauter. Il regarda étrangement qui avait bien pu transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard pour tomber dans les grands yeux de Dobby.

- Professeur Snape Monsieur, Dobby vous cherchait.

- Dobby, je n'ai pas le temps, je suis à la recherche de Ioann et je suis pressé.

- Dobby sait monsieur. Mais Dobby sait aussi où Petit Ioann se trouve.

- Mais comment … passons, où est-il ?

- Petit Maître Draco a demandé à Dobby de surveiller Petit Ioann aujourd'hui et de prévenir le professeur Snape s'il était trop longtemps tout seul, Monsieur. Petit Ioann est au cinquième étage, Professeur, il attend caché derrière la Statue de Grégory le Hautain, Monsieur.

- Merlin soit loué. Merci beaucoup Dobby. Retourne le surveiller et s'il part avant mon arrivée, suis-le et préviens-moi.

- Dobby fera ce que le professeur Snape demande, Monsieur.

- Reste bien caché. Il doit rencontrer quelqu'un qui lui fait du mal et je dois être témoin de la scène pour qu'on puisse le punir en conséquence.

- Dobby sera discret Monsieur.

L'elfe transplana une nouvelle fois et Severus se précipita dans les étages, en prenant soin de se désillusionner. Remus eut tout juste le temps de lui dire qu'il allait prévenir Poppy afin qu'elle leur envoie Minerva, qu'il avait déjà disparu.

o0o

Ioann attendait en tremblant, caché dans l'ombre de la statue où il devait retrouver Warrington. Leurs lieux de rendez-vous changeaient à chaque fois et il n'était mis au courant que dans la matinée par message qu'il trouvait dans son sac. La potion qu'il avait prise, avait à peine fait effet et son crâne était relativement douloureux. S'il avait eu l'esprit plus serein, il se serait demandé pourquoi Poppy ne l'avait pas gardé de force dans un lit en le voyant dans son état. Mais il trouvait qu'il avait déjà bien assez bataillé pour s'échapper au plus vite.

Il entendit des pas précipités se rapprocher et se redressa doucement pour voir qui arrivait. Mais le couloir resta désert. Il ne chercha pas plus à comprendre, ayant appris depuis longtemps que des choses bizarres arrivaient très souvent dans cette école. Pourtant, à quelques mètres de lui, Severus s'était posté de façon à pouvoir observer toute la scène à l'abri de son sort d'invisibilité. Un peu plus tard, des pas se mirent à nouveau à résonner. Cette fois Ioann renifla doucement en reconnaissant la silhouette bovine de Warrington. Celui-ci arriva à ses côtés et le regarda de toute sa hauteur.

- Alors vaurien t'as ce que je t'ai demandé ?

- O… oui, bafouilla Ioann en se penchant pour sortir le parchemin de son sac.

Le quatrième année le lui arracha et Severus se retint de lui lancer un _Doloris_ alors que la feuille venait de couper la main de son fils. Le garçon la ramena contre son torse en serrant fortement sur la coupure tout en gardant bien les yeux baissés.

- J'espère que tu ne t'es pas trompé cette fois. La semaine dernière la plupart des réponses étaient fausses et j'ai eu un Piètre à mon devoir.

- Je… je suis désolé. J'ai pourtant bien pris le…

- Oh boucle-là tu me fatigues. T'es vraiment qu'une pauvre gamine pleurnicharde. Bien, même chose pour la semaine prochaine.

- Ecoute, je… je veux plus… Je peux plus faire ça. Je …

- « Tu » rien du tout. Si tu ne veux pas que je dise à tout le monde que t'es qu'un tricheur qui vole dans les affaires de son père, tu te tais et tu fais ce que je te dis. Je crois t'avoir suffisamment dit que personne n'a rien contre moi alors que toi tu es non seulement fautif, mais tu en as le comportement. Tu vas perdre tous tes amis et ton père ne voudra plus jamais te voir tellement il sera déçu d'avoir un fils voleur, ricana Warrington alors qu'un nouveau reniflement se faisait entendre.

- Je vous trouve bien prompt à présumer de mes réactions, Monsieur Warrington, claqua la voix mortellement froide de Severus.

Le professeur en avait assez vu et entendu. Il s'était rendu de nouveau visible et avait décidé qu'il était plus que temps d'arrêter tout ça. Un petit cri de terreur, suivi d'un sanglot douloureux, retentit. Severus se força à garder les yeux sur l'élève pris en faute. Il savait que s'il posait le regard sur son fils, il ne pourrait pas s'occuper de Warrington correctement. Celui-ci sentit son sang se figer. Il avait visiblement poussé trop loin son exploitation du gamin. En même temps il aurait dû se douter qu'avec son physique maladif, il allait finir par attirer grandement l'attention. Mais pour l'heure, le quatrième année était en train de se demander comment se sortir de cette impasse.

- Professeur Snape… Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez.

- Je ne sais pas ce que le professeur Snape croit, Monsieur Warrington, mais pour ma part, j'en ai assez vu pour vous escorter sur le champ dans le bureau du directeur, annonça Minerva d'une voix autoritaire et pincée. Et je suis suffisamment outrée de votre comportement pour vous attendre afin de vous guider jusqu'au portail de l'école.

Dès que Poppy lui avait indiquée où se trouvaient Severus et Ioann, elle avait abandonné son ouvrage pour monter rapidement au cinquième étage et être le second témoin du flagrant délit. Et ce qu'elle avait vu lui donnait envie d'envoyer Warrington au fond d'un cachot et de permettre à Rusard d'en revenir aux bonnes vieilles méthodes qu'il regrettait tant.

De son côté, Ioann voyait son monde s'écrouler. Même s'il s'était fait à l'idée que tout allait bientôt être découvert, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça arrive si tôt et surtout pas par son propre père. Il n'était pas prêt à subir cela maintenant. Il ne réagit même pas qu'il n'était pas la cible des reproches de Severus et Minerva. Il était bien trop enfoncé dans son idée que c'était lui le coupable et non la victime, qu'il occultait complètement le reste. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, recroquevillé sur lui-même, des sanglots lui déchirant le cœur et des tremblements le secouant fortement. Quasiment inaudible, une litanie d'excuses et de demandes de pardon sortait frénétiquement de sa bouche.

- J'y suis pour rien, c'est lui qui…

- Oseriez-vous affirmer, en me regardant droit dans les yeux que c'est mon fils qui est à l'origine de cette tricherie alors qu'il en ait malade ? Demanda Severus d'une voix doucereuse et pleine de venin.

- C'est… je … oui… et bien …

- Veuillez m'excuser, mais je pense que la colère diminue un peu mon audition, il va falloir parler un peu plus fort et articuler mieux que cela, Monsieur Warrington.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui…

- Il faudra visiblement que j'aille voir notre infirmière, mon ouïe n'est vraiment plus ce qu'elle était. J'ai cru que vous alliez encore vous défausser sur quelqu'un d'autre, lança Severus avec sarcasme.

- Je dois souffrir du même mal, mon ami, continua Minerva, pourtant je suis persuadée que ce jeune homme essaye juste de nous avouer ses fautes en toute honnêteté. Serait-ce un nouveau virus qui circule ?

- Il semblerait. Allez-y Monsieur Warrington, on va faire un dernier essai et je suis sûr que cette fois nous entendrons correctement vos explications.

- Je … commença le Serpentard avant de soupirer et de rendre les armes. D'accord, je… j'ai demandé à Snape de voler les corrections des devoirs de potions pour moi.

- Et bien sûr, comme tout bon Serpentard cupide, il a accepté tout de suite, n'est-ce pas ? Depuis quand cela dure-t-il ? Insista Minerva.

- De…Depuis la rentrée de Septembre. Et n… non, il n'a pas voulu le faire. Je… je l'ai menacé de faire en sorte qu'il se retrouve tout seul s'il ne le faisait pas.

- Pourquoi cette menace là plus qu'une autre ? Demanda Severus d'une voix commençant à trahir son énervement.

- Sur le Chemin de Traverse, enfin avant notre rencontre à la librairie, je sortais de l'apothicaire quand il s'est mis à paniquer d'être seul. Comme ce n'était pas mon problème j'ai passé ma route. C'est après quand il m'a cogné que j'ai remarqué que c'était le même garçon.

- Et je suppose que vous avez fait tout ceci pour vous venger de la façon dont je vous ai repris à la librairie. Si vous aviez un tant soit peu de cervelle, vous auriez dû réfléchir à votre façon de faire. Pensiez-vous réellement que je n'aurais jamais remarqué que mon fils était dans un état lamentable ? La semaine dernière, vous avez manqué de discrétion et un témoin est venu m'informer de ce qu'il en était. Mais cela n'aurait rien changé car je vous aurez pincé tout aussi rapidement. Car pour vos mauvaises réponses de la semaine dernière, Ioann n'y est pour rien. Sachant ce qu'il se passait, je me suis chargé de modifier les questions du devoir à la dernière minute afin de déterminer qui était l'auteur exact de cette affaire. Vous étiez donc en sursis. Minerva, je vous confie ce jeune homme. Je ne suis plus assez impartial pour spéculer sur sa punition.

- L'avez-vous seulement été un jour, Severus ? Ricana le professeur de métamorphose. Mais vous avez raison, vous êtes le père de la victime avant d'être le directeur de Maison de l'agresseur. Albus et l'ensemble des autres professeurs statueront sur son cas. Et vous, jeune homme, je vous conseille vivement de ne pas vous faire plus remarquer, le conseil de discipline n'a pas pour habitude d'être patient.

Minerva attrapa le bras de Warrington et l'entraina dans les couloirs. Severus les regarda partir d'un regard noir avant de baisser les yeux sur la petite silhouette tremblotante roulée en boule sur les pierres froides. Il s'approcha vivement et s'accroupit à ses côtés. Son cœur lui fit mal quand il l'entendit murmurer des excuses comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il l'attrapa doucement pour l'attirer contre lui mais le garçon se débattit mollement en poussa de petits gémissements de crainte. Il le retint plus fermement et le força presque à s'installer en position du Koala. Ce n'était pas très pratique quand ainsi agenouillé, Severus n'avait qu'un équilibre très précaire. Mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Pour l'instant, son but était de rassurer son fils.

- Tout va bien Ioann. C'est fini maintenant. Tout va bien. Shht Chaton, calme-toi. C'est fini, c'est fini.

- J'suis désolé, j'suis désolé, voulais pas, j'suis désolé.

- Je sais mon cœur que tu ne voulais pas. C'est fini, calme-toi.

- M'abandonne pas, j'voulais pas. Me laisse pas. Me laisse pas.

- Bien sûr que non. Jamais je ne te laisserais.

- Veux pas retourner là-bas, j'suis désolé, j'voulais pas.

- Retourner où, mon Cœur ? Demanda Severus, s'interrogeant ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

- J'suis vilain et t'es déçu, tu vas plus vouloir de moi. Tu vas me renvoyer chez _Lui_ maintenant.

Severus baissa la tête vers lui, complètement choqué de ces paroles. Ainsi donc son fils était encore plus blessé de cette situation qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il s'en voulut de ne pas être intervenu plus tôt. Il aurait dû … il ne savait pas trop quoi, mais il aurait dû agir. Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser tout ceci s'envenimer autant. Il avait encore une fois failli à son rôle de père. Cela lui arrivait bien trop souvent à son goût.

- Jamais mon Cœur. Jamais je ne te renverrais chez Sergueï. Sergueï est en prison. Et même quand il en sortira, jamais, oh non jamais, je ne te renverrais avec lui. Je ne te l'ai vraiment pas suffisamment répété pour que tu penses cela. Tu es mon fils Ioann. Mon petit garçon. Des fois tu m'exaspères, tu me fatigues, tu me fais rire ou pleurer. Quand tu ne m'écoutes pas, je suis énervé après toi et cela arrive que j'ai envie de te secouer comme un prunier pour que tu te sortes ces horribles pensées de la tête. Sûrement que tu arriveras à me décevoir à un moment ou à un autre. Mais jamais je ne t'abandonnerais. Oh non mon Cœur, jamais. Parce que tu es _Mon_ fils. Tu m'entends ?

Severus avait resserré son étreinte et se dit un instant qu'il allait finir par l'étouffer. Un petit hochement de tête lui répondit ainsi qu'un long sanglot.

- Ioann écoutes moi. Dans cette histoire tu es la victime. Oui tu as volé dans mes affaires mais regarde comme tu t'en es rendu malade. C'est Monsieur Warrington qui est en faute. C'est lui qui t'as fait du chantage, menacé et qui sera puni. C'est également de ma faute. J'aurais dû réagir bien plus tôt et te forcer à t'ouvrir à moi. Je n'aurais pas dû attendre que tu viennes m'en parler de toi-même. Ta seule erreur est de ne pas avoir eu assez confiance en moi pour venir me voir. Mais c'est fini maintenant. C'est fini mon cœur.

- Tu m'abandonnes pas ?

- Oh non. Tu es mon petit garçon et jamais je ne t'abandonnerais, lui répondit le professeur en se relevant, le gardant bien contre lui.

- Promis ?

- Promis. On va aller à l'infirmerie maintenant. Tu as besoin de repos et de quelques potions pour aller mieux.

- Pourquoi pas à la maison ? Gémit Ioann

- Tout d'abord pour soigner cette coupure sur ta main que Warrington vient de te faire. Puis parce que je gage que tu vas avoir beaucoup de visites et je ne veux pas voir notre salon transformé hall de gare.

- Qui ?

- Oh, je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que Draco va passer te voir dès qu'il saura où tu es et qu'il en aura l'autorisation, indiqua Severus d'une voix douce en redescendant vers le premier étage tout en évitant de passer par les endroits les plus circulés. Mamie viendra aussi te voir, je n'en doute absolument pas. Ensuite, je pense que tes camarades de dortoir forceront la porte de l'infirmerie pour vérifier de leurs yeux que tu vas bien. Tu sais que tu as là de bons amis. Ils se sont fait un sang d'encre et faisaient tout pour ne pas que tu leur files entre les doigts. Et puis messieurs Crabbe et Goyle aussi. Cela fait deux semaines qu'ils ne me rendent que des devoirs bâclés car ils te suivaient dans l'ombre dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion et si j'en juge le poids que tu as perdu, ils vont se faire une joie de te remplumer. Sans compter messieurs Zabini et Nott qui se chargeaient de faire taire les mauvaises langues qui en avaient après toi. Et crois moi qu'ils sont efficaces. Pas plus tard qu'avant-hier, Finnigan a failli mourir sous le regard assassin de Zabini. Tu vois mon Cœur, il y a beaucoup de monde à s'être inquiété pour toi. Et je suis prêt à parier que Monsieur Londubat passera également te voir et jamais il n'oserait s'aventurer chez nous.

- Vont penser que je suis faible et lâche et tricheur et y voudront plus me voir, se remit à sangloter Ioann.

- Je ne pense pas non. Draco est au courant ainsi que Monsieur Londubat. C'est d'ailleurs lui le premier à avoir appris pour Warrington et qui nous a prévenu. Quant à tes amis, si justement ils sont de vrais amis, alors ils ne se détourneront pas de toi. S'ils le font, c'est qu'ils ne te méritaient pas, Chaton.

- Tu crois ?

- Oui. Mais tu vas commencer par dormir. Parce que tu es très fatigué. On verra demain pour les visites.

- Tu restes avec moi ?

- Pendant que tu dormiras, j'irais manger dans la Grande Salle. Mais je passerais le reste du temps avec toi. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- M'abandonne pas…

La petite voix était devenue presque étouffée et quand il passa la porte de l'infirmerie, Severus remarqua que le garçon dormait profondément. Poppy s'avança inquiète et lui indiqua un lit autour duquel elle ouvrit des paravents. Elle l'ausculta un moment, soigna sa blessure d'un sort, avant de décider de le laisser dormir pour l'instant. A son réveil, elle lui donnerait une potion contre les spasmes de l'estomac, puis une potion nutritive afin d'aider son corps à assimiler la nourriture. Ensuite elle lui donnerait un repas léger mais nourrissant. Cela faisait un mois qu'il ne mangeait presque pas, elle ne pouvait pas le remettre à une alimentation normale tout de suite.

o0o

La Grande Salle était toujours aussi bruyante qu'à son habitude. Le plafond magique montrait un ciel étoilé, dépourvu de nuage. Du côté de la table des Serpentards, une brochette d'élèves jetait des regards furtifs mais insistants à la table des professeurs. De là où il était, Severus pouvait voir l'inquiétude qui les rongeait. Il croisa le regard de son filleul et lui fit un léger signe de tête qui le rassura. Albus se leva et demanda le silence. Son visage était sévère et n'avait plus son côté bon enfant. Il semblait presque las.

-Mes chers enfants. J'ai appris une bien triste nouvelle aujourd'hui. Un élève de cette école a usé de chantage et de menaces pour pousser un de ses camarades, plus jeune, à voler et tricher pour lui. C'est un acte méprisable et impardonnable. La victime en a énormément souffert pendant de longues semaines et j'en suis extrêmement désolé. Le coupable sera bien évidemment puni. Son sort sera mis entre les mains du conseil disciplinaire composé des professeurs et des membres du conseil d'administration de l'école. En attendant, il est confiné dans un isolement total et secret. Ceci étant dit, je vous souhaite un bon appétit.

Le directeur se rassit alors qu'une explosion d'exclamations résonnait dans la salle, chacun des élèves cherchant à savoir qui étaient les deux personnes citées. Draco et Blaise s'échangèrent un regard entendu et un léger sourire en coin. Vincent et Grégory se mirent à manger avec appétit, se promettant de faire reprendre quelques kilos à leur jeune camarade. Elidjah, Connors, Julian et même Owen se mirent à sourire tant leur soulagement était grand. Ils avaient tous apprécié le caractère un peu mutin de Ioann au début de l'année et avaient hâte de le retrouver. De son côté, Neville sentait son cœur battre fortement en pensant que c'était aussi un peu grâce à lui que son ami voyait le bout de son tunnel et un sentiment de fierté lui envahit la poitrine. Un peu plus loin, George et Fred étaient partis dans un conciliabule fraternel. Ils avaient bien remarqué que si Ioann n'était pas présent, Warrington non plus. Après tout, ils étaient dans la même promotion, ils ne pouvaient pas passer à côté de l'absence de leur camarade à la silhouette massive. Ils ne savaient évidemment pas ce que le conseil de discipline déciderait pour la sentence, mais ils étaient déjà sûrs d'une chose : la punition ne serait pas assez humiliante. Aussi décidèrent-ils de faire le nécessaire pour palier à ce manque incontestable.

o0o

_Samedi 6 Février 1993_

Ioann se réveilla et remarqua tout de suite qu'il était relativement tard. Il bâilla fortement avant de se rouler en boule dans la chaleur de sa couette. Il était revenu dans les appartements de son père tard dans la soirée. En fait, pour être totalement honnête, il savait qu'il devait y revenir mais il avait dû s'endormir et son père avait dû le transporter jusqu'à son lit. Le jeudi avait été une dure journée, malgré la potion calmante dont Tatie Poppy le gavait. Il n'avait eu droit à aucune visite autre que celle de son père. Et entre cauchemars et angoisses, il avait été plus fatigué que reposé de son sommeil.

Il avait fallu attendre la veille pour qu'il aille un petit peu mieux. Comme prévu, Draco fut le premier à venir le rejoindre, avec un paquet de Chocogrenouilles, alors qu'il était encore relativement tôt. Il lui avait fait un peu la morale en lui disant que la prochaine fois qu'il avait un problème, il devrait venir l'avertir sur le champ. « Sinon comment je tiens ma promesse de te protéger si je sais rien ! ». Ioann s'était senti penaud mais également content que son frère ne le voit pas comme un infâme tricheur. Puis après le petit déjeuner, ce fut au tour de ces amis nourriciers de venir lui rendre visite, les poches pleines de petites brioches au sucre.

Minerva était venu le rejoindre lors d'un créneau horaire libre et contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, elle ne lui avait pas fait la morale sur le fait qu'il aurait dû en parler et ne pas s'enfermer ainsi sur lui-même. Elle avait sorti un jeu de cartes explosives et il était sûr qu'elle avait fait exprès de perdre. Il avait ensuite dormi tout l'après midi aidé d'une potion, avant de se réveiller en fin de journée aux côtés de ses camarades de dortoir. Ils lui racontèrent avec animation leur journée et particulièrement une farce que Peeves avait faite au professeur Lockhart. Celui-ci avait été outré de voir son brushing ruiné par l'eau douteuse provenant des toilettes. Il avait également eu la surprise de voir Neville lui rendre visite à l'heure du repas. Il avait bafouillé que son père étant assis à la table des professeurs, il était sûr de ne pas le rencontrer à son chevet. Ioann, terriblement gêné, l'avait remercié pour ce qu'il avait fait, mais le Gryffondor lui avait demandé doucement de ne plus jamais baisser les yeux devant lui.

- Même si tu estimes que tu as été lâche toutes ces semaines, moi je trouve que tu as été très courageux de supporter tout ceci si longtemps sans en parler à personne. Et pour cela, tu ne dois jamais baisser les yeux.

Ioann l'avait alors regardé avant d'éclater en sanglots. Neville s'était approché et l'avait maladroitement serré dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de rassurer d'autres personnes et se sentait terriblement gauche. Mais alors que le plus jeune s'abandonnait dans ses bras, il s'était senti important. Parce qu'il n'avait plus eu l'impression d'être Londubat le maladroit ou l'empoté. Il était juste Neville, un garçon sur qui Ioann Snape n'avait pas peur de pleurer. Et celui-ci ne sembla pas s'apercevoir de son manque d'habitude et se satisfaisait très bien de ce qu'il lui donnait. Quand il se reprit complètement, il lui fit un petit sourire miteux alors que ses joues, si blêmes depuis quelques semaines, s'étaient colorées d'un rouge assez soutenu. Ils finirent par rire ensemble de la situation.

Puis enfin ce fut au tour d'Albus de venir lui rendre visite, chocolat chaud et bonbons au citron sous le bras, non pas pour l'interroger sur ce qui s'était exactement passé, mais pour lui raconter une histoire dont il ne sut jamais si elle était vraie ou pas. A vrai dire, il n'en connut pas non plus la fin, s'étant endormi en cours de route. Et là, il venait de se réveiller dans son lit, dans sa chambre, et tout en se promettant de ne jamais en parler à personne, il tendit la main vers son dragon en peluche qui avait perdu de sa blancheur au fil des années et qui étrangement était posé à côté de son oreiller. Il savait qu'il donnait ainsi l'impression d'être un bébé, mais il était de toute façon tout seul et puis c'était comme ça.

Peu de temps après, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et instinctivement il coinça son dragon entre ses jambes sous le drap afin que personne ne le voie retomber en petite enfance. Severus s'assit à ses côtés et posa une main fraiche sur son front avant d'y déposer un bisou.

- Bonjour Chaton, tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui papa. Ça faisait longtemps d'ailleurs, chuchota-t-il en se tassant un peu.

- Je sais. Et tu as encore bien du retard en sommeil à rattraper. Je veux que tu restes au lit aujourd'hui. Demain on verra mais pour l'instant si je te vois hors du lit pour autre chose que pour passer à la salle de bain et aux toilettes, je t'attache à ton matelas.

- Faut que je fasse mes devoirs aussi.

- Pas aujourd'hui. Demain tu les feras et si tu n'as pas le temps de tout faire alors lundi pendant le cours de soutien, au lieu de reprendre le cours de Défense, tu n'auras qu'à les finir. Mais je serais intransigeant pour aujourd'hui. Tu te reposes et tu manges correctement. Tatie et Mamie viendront te tenir compagnie, Oncle Henrique aussi et je crois qu'Oncle Lucius et Tatie Narcissa viendront dimanche.

- Ils savent ? Demanda Ioann d'une toute petite voix craintive.

- Oui, je les ai mis au courant. Et ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont très en colère contre Warrington et ont bien l'intention de te chouchouter pour te faire oublier cette sombre période.

- Et Oncle Milo ?

- Il viendra te voir une autre fois. Il est sur un reportage en Australie et ne peux pas revenir pour l'instant. Bon et que dirais-tu d'un bon bain chaud pour bien commencer cette journée ? … même si la matinée est sur le point de se terminer.

- Je veux bien ! … Mais tu travailles pas ?

- Non, aujourd'hui je reste avec toi.

- Papa… hésita grandement Ioann en osant pas le regarder dans les yeux.

- Ioann, je ne vais pas t'abandonner et non, je ne suis ni en colère ni déçu. Maintenant tu peux remettre Leloo sur ton oreiller au lieu de l'étouffer au fond de ton lit et tu files à la salle de bain.

Ioann rougit brutalement à cette dernière remarque et attrapa sa peluche pour la remettre là où il l'avait prise tout en brossant les poils de ses mains pour faire style qu'il n'était pas gêné le moins du monde de s'être fait pincer en pleine crise de câlinage de peluche.

o0o

_Vendredi 12 Février 1993_

Une semaine était passée et Ioann reprenait petit à petit le dessus même si ses cauchemars étaient toujours un peu terrifiants. Draco avait été ferme et restait d'autorité à ses côtés toutes les nuits afin de l'aider à retrouver un peu de sérénité. Au plus grand plaisir des adultes, il avait déjà repris un peu de poids, son visage avait retrouvé sa blanche fraicheur alors que ses cernes avaient presque disparu. Ioann avait pu constater que ses amis lui étaient vraiment indispensables. Eli et Connors l'aidaient dans la plupart des cours où il avait pris du retard alors que Julian et Owen avaient accentué leurs disputes puériles afin de lui redonner le sourire. Mais aucun ne l'avait accusé de quoi que ce soit quand ils avaient appris ce qu'il avait fait et pourquoi.

Actuellement il était assis entre Vincent et Grégory, qui ne lui avaient pas laissé le choix de s'installer ailleurs, et attendait comme tout le monde que les plats arrivent tout en se demandant pourquoi cela prenait tant de temps. Mais quand il vit Warrington entrer, accompagné de Minerva, il ne put s'empêcher frissonner et de baisser les yeux devant son regard noir. Un rappel à l'ordre du professeur de métamorphose détourna l'attention du quatrième année. Le directeur se leva et fit taire les murmures qui circulaient au milieu des tables. Tout le monde avait finalement bien compris que le Serpentard, n'étant plus parmi eux, était à l'origine de cette affaire de tricherie.

- Monsieur Warrington. Le conseil de discipline, composé du conseil d'administration et des professeurs s'est donc réuni pour statuer sur votre sort. Le professeur Snape étant le père de la victime, il n'a évidement pas participé aux délibérations, commença Albus déclenchant une nouvelle vague de murmures car le nom de l'élève qui avait subi des pressions était resté au maximum secret malgré quelque rumeurs. Votre comportement a outré considérablement l'assemblée et la sentence a été approuvée à l'unanimité.

Severus laissa un sourire en coin glisser sur ses lèvres et il se promit de remercier Lucius pour avoir muselé et rangé Bletchley de leur côté. Il était sûr que cet homme aurait facilement pu s'engouffrer dans cette brèche pour faire du tort à Albus. Même si pour cela il s'était servi des malheurs d'un garçon de onze ans.

- Vous êtes donc renvoyé de l'école pour un délai de deux mois. A votre retour, un sortilège de pistage sera apposé sur vous afin de vérifier que vous ne vous approcherez plus de Ioann Snape. Il est évident qu'étant de la même Maison que lui, nous ne pouvons instaurer une distance minimale dans votre Salle Commune. Aussi je charge vos préfets de vérifier que vous restiez le plus éloigné possible de lui. En cas de non surveillance, ceux-ci seront sévèrement punis. De même que si vous passez outre nos exigences, Monsieur Warrington, votre baguette sera brisée et vous serez expulsé de l'école sans possibilité de passer vos examens, le tout sans autre avertissement que celui-ci. Il va de soit que vous êtes également expulsé de l'équipe de Quidditch pour le restant de vos études dans cette école. Vos parents ont été prévenus, votre père vous attend déjà. Le professeur McGonagall va vous accompagner jusqu'à votre dortoir afin de faire vos bagages et elle vous conduira jusqu'au portail. Ce sera tout.

- Albus, intervint Minerva. Je me permets de rajouter une petite chose. Pour le regard d'intimidation que vous avez lancé au jeune Snape il y a quelques minutes, et pour ne pas pénaliser votre Maison pour votre conduite insolente, je vous demanderais donc de rédiger un essai d'une centaine de centimètres sur vos agissements pendant ces derniers mois, sur vos responsabilités envers les plus jeunes de votre Maison, et sur les conséquences de vos actes. Je veux donc que vous analysiez vos faits et que vous les assumiez.

- J'approuve ceci, Minerva. Mais avant de partir, Monsieur Warrington, je pense que vous avez des excuses publiques à faire à monsieur Snape. Nous vous écoutons.

Le Serpentard s'était renfrogné tout au long de la longue explication de sa punition avant de fusiller le directeur du regard. Mais les yeux bleus perçants et dépourvus d'amabilité le firent se ratatiner sur place. Aussi il se tourna avec raideur vers Ioann sous les attentions trop insistantes de l'ensemble de la Grande Salle.

- Je n'aurais pas dû te menacer ni te forcer à faire tout ça. Je m'excuse.

- Monsieur Snape ? Demanda doucement Minerva et voyant que Ioann restait silencieux.

- Je… je sais pas. Il m'en a déjà fait avant la rentrée et il n'y croyait pas, murmura Ioann en détournant le regard.

Il tomba alors sur Neville qui lui sourit et l'incita à relever la tête. Alors il inspira grandement avant de regarder à nouveau Warrington dans les yeux.

- Même si je les accepte, toi tu n'es pas sincère alors ça sert à rien. Et puis … et puis je n'ai pas envie de les accepter. Pas maintenant en tout cas.

- Merci beaucoup Monsieur Snape. Et ne vous culpabilisez pas, je pense que nous comprenons tout à fait votre opinion, le rassura Albus. Monsieur Warrington, vous rajouterez à votre punition des excuses écrites qui ont intérêt à être bien plus convaincantes que la pauvre prestation que vous venez de nous offrir. Minerva, vous pouvez l'emmener, il est maintenant temps pour nous de manger.

Alors que le Serpentard et Minerva sortaient de la salle, Vincent déposa son bras autour des épaules du jeune garçon à ses côtés. Ioann leva ses yeux pleins de gratitude sur lui avant de tourner la tête vers son père. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire. Severus était soulagé pour son fils. Il avait soutenu la confrontation avec son agresseur, et n'avait pas pathétiquement accepté des excuses vides alors que son cœur n'était pas prêt pour le pardon. Il avait eu le courage de ses opinions et le professeur était vraiment très fier de lui.


	11. Limaces

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen et Connors.

Béta : BettyMars

Zarakinel, merci de toujours laisser une petite review, c'est très flatteur une telle fidélité :D

Morganne-bzh, Pour savoir ce que les jumeaux ont prévu pour Warrington, il va falloir attendre encore un peu … pas longtemps promis, mais tu n'aura qu'un petit aperçu dans ce chapitre.

Car oui, je vous le dis d'entrée ... Warry est dans la merde avec eux à ses trousses lol. Vos réactions face à sa punition ont été étonnantes, entre celles qui pensent que c'était trop et celles qui pensent que c'était pas assez … difficile de se faire une idée lol. En tout cas, Neville continue d'avoir son fan club, et c'est tant mieux. Car le p'tit Gryffy maladroit n'est pas prêt de disparaitre de mes chapitres lol. En attendant, Ioann peut enfin souffler, avec Warrington absent pendant 2 mois, il a de quoi se remettre sur les rails … et c'est ce qu'il va faire. D'ailleurs j'attire votre attention sur les dates de ces 2 derniers chapitres. Celui d'il y a quinze jours s'est fini à la mi février, là nous sommes déjà presque au dix avril … non je dis ça car vous allez croire que j'ai oublié un chapitre en cours de route sinon. En attendant, pour ceux qui pensent que Severus n'aurait pas du rester en dehors de la punition, n'oubliez pas … c'est un serpentard lol.

Ce qui est assez drôle, c'est qu'avec les deux chapitres précédent, j'ai réussi à vous faire oublier certaines choses … enfin presque, Felinness, la réponse à ton interrogation est pour maintenant …

Sinon, niveau avancement de la fic, je m'apprête à cloturer cette première année mouvementée (et vous n'avez vraiment pas tout vu…) et si pendant ma semaine de vacances j'ai fait un bon break, j'ai mis mes trajet en train (2x3heures) pour réfléchir à la suite … si je ne suis pas satisfaite de mon manque d'avancement … je suis au moins contente d'avoir trouvé comment torturer mes petits personnes pour la seconde année :D… Oui je sais, on m'a déjà dit que j'étais sadique …. Mais on aime tant les voir souffrir que ce serait dommage de s'en priver mdr.

J'arrête là mon blabla et je vous dis à mercredi prochain pour un chapitre au début …. Très distingué mdr. Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Limaces.**

_Mercredi 7 Avril 1993_

Ioann parcourait les couloirs tout en vérifiant systématiquement derrière lui. Il accéléra encore le pas pour se dépêcher d'atteindre les escaliers. Mais manque de chance, ceux-ci avaient tourné et l'empêchaient de descendre. Aussi il s'activa un peu plus pour rejoindre la troisième tapisserie sur la droite, derrière laquelle il savait qu'un passage l'emmènerait deux étages plus bas. Il avait promis à Poppy de la rejoindre après son dernier cours, mais il avait dû rester un peu avec le professeur Flitwick car il n'avait pas bien compris le mouvement exact pour bien réussir le sort étudié. Ses amis devaient déjà être dans leur Salle Commune pour écouler la pile de devoirs qu'ils avaient à faire. Il fallait avouer qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup travaillé depuis le week-end et qu'ils avaient pris un important retard. Mais dans l'immédiat, il avait un contrôle médical à effectuer. Après sa dépression et sa forte perte de poids, il était suivi toutes les semaines afin de vérifier que son corps n'en pâtissait pas trop. Tatie Poppy lui avait détecté une légère anémie et celle-ci, combinée au stress important qui l'avait travaillé pendant plusieurs mois, avait légèrement affaibli son cœur. Rien de méchant mais vu ses antécédents familiaux, l'infirmière avait tenu à le garder à l'œil.

Mais dans l'immédiat, il avait juste un petit souci à se rendre à son rendez-vous. Un bruit de casserole résonna derrière lui alors qu'il passait avec soulagement dans le passage secret. Il soupira en jetant furtivement un coup d'œil au couloir. Mais il ne s'attarda pas. Il remit correctement son sac sur ses épaules avant de se mettre à courir dans l'étroit chemin. Il dut ralentir deux-trois fois afin de ne pas s'assommer contre une protubérance du mur. Finalement il arriva au deuxième étage. Il avança doucement la tête sur le côté de l'armure qui bouchait l'entrée du passage afin de vérifier que personne ne le verrait. Puis il déplaça un peu la montagne de fer afin de passer et la remit ensuite à sa place. Il était content d'avoir la main pour le faire sans qu'un seul grincement désagréable ne s'élève. Il se redressa, fier de sa prestation, et se retourna prêt à enfin aller à l'infirmerie. Mais il s'arrêta net en pâlissant. Bien, il avait raté quelque chose alors.

- Et où croyais-tu aller comme ça ?

- Ailleurs ? Comment tu m'as trouvé ?

- L'habitude Mini Baby Snapy, tu me fais le coup à chaque fois. Tu m'as jeté une torche à la figure !

- Et alors ? Elle était éteinte ! Et puis toi t'as failli jeter un encrier sur deux filles de Poufsouffle.

- C'est pas pareil !

- Ben si. Non, en fait moi c'est mieux car c'était pour les aider.

- C'était mieux quand t'étais un cadavre ambulant toi !

- Ben je le suis plus alors tu vas devoir t'y habituer.

- En attendant tu seras ma victime vu que tu m'as fait perdre les autres.

- BAROOOON ! Cria Ioann.

- Hey ! Qu'est-ce tu fais ?

- J'appelle le Baron Sanglant. C'est bien ton copain, non ?

- Tu me payeras ça Snapy Baby ! Prends garde à tes arrières, Gamin !

- Oui oui c'est ça, à bientôt Peeves.

Bon, il avait réussi à gérer l'esprit frappeur relativement facilement. C'était sa première confrontation avec lui depuis que Warrington avait été renvoyé. Depuis deux mois, avec les attentions de ses amis et de sa famille, il avait repris du poil de la bête pour le bonheur de chacun. Mais quand il avait vu le regard flamboyant de Peeves et manquant de recevoir l'encrier, il avait un peu paniqué et fui. Après tout, il était un Serpentard, donc pas spécialement versé dans le courage pour un affrontement frontal.

Finalement il reprit son chemin, descendit gaiement le dernier étage qui le séparait de l'infirmerie. Mais il se ratatina rapidement devant le regard noir de Poppy qui l'attendait de pied ferme. Il s'excusa de son retard en lui expliquant bien le pourquoi avant de lui faire de grands yeux tous mouillés. Il avait beau le faire à chaque fois, ça fonctionnait toujours. D'ailleurs, dans un soupir d'exaspération, elle abdiqua et l'entraina avec elle avant de le forcer à monter sur un pèse-personne. Il se mordilla les lèvres nerveusement. Il avait mangé à peu près correctement cette semaine mais il craignait toujours d'avoir perdu ne serait-ce que cent petits grammes. Car alors, il déclenchait la colère du dragon qui le forçait à avaler des potions nutritives pendant deux jours avant de lui refaire un bilan de santé. Mais il laissa sa respiration se relâcher quand Poppy annonça avec un sourire que son poids était correct. Ensuite elle le fit s'installer sur un lit après lui avoir demandé d'enlever tous ses vêtements sauf son sous-vêtement. Elle passa sa baguette sur lui en lançant quelques sorts de diagnostique, le visage redevenu sérieux.

Non, elle ne rigolait plus. Car quand deux mois plutôt elle avait dû annoncer à Severus que son fils avait une faiblesse au cœur due à son état général, elle s'était juré de ne plus jamais revoir cet air tourmenté et mortifié sur son collègue. Sans aucun doute avait-il un instant quitté Poudlard pour se retrouver en Russie, où la jeune maman de Ioann reposait en paix après une crise cardiaque foudroyante. Contrairement à sa mère, le garçon n'avait pas de malformation au niveau de son cœur. Par contre, la maltraitance dont il avait été victime petit, avait fragilisé son organe vital. Mais elle fut soulagée de voir que pour la deuxième semaine consécutive, son bilan était parfait. Mais en bonne professionnelle, elle lui annonça qu'il devrait encore passer deux contrôles avant que tout soit définitivement fini. Elle en profita pour lui faire un gros câlin qu'il accepta avec plaisir malgré ses vagues ronchonnements comme quoi il était trop grand pour ça.

Une fois rhabillé, il attrapa son sac, posa un bisou bruyant sur la joue de sa Tatie et sortit de l'infirmerie rapidement. Julian et lui avaient décidé de mettre un lot de limaces qu'ils avaient attrapé la veille, dans le lit de Blaise qui s'était moqué d'eux pendant le week-end. Mais pour cela, il devait arriver dans leur Salle Commune avant le noir. Ioann sourit malicieusement en pensant qu'il lui ferait regretter d'avoir dit que son ami était un Focifère (1) et que lui était à la bonne taille pour lui aider à enfiler ses chaussures. Oui il allait bientôt moins rigoler, foi de Snape !

o0o

Le cours de Potions avait encore été laborieux et le professeur, après avoir retiré un certain nombre de points à Harry, leur avait donné une montagne de devoirs à faire. Aussi, à peine sortie de la salle, Hermione attrapa ses deux compagnons par la manche pour les entrainer à sa suite à la bibliothèque. Ron râla qu'il n'avait pas envie de s'enfermer dans cette pièce poussiéreuse pleine de Serdaigles trop sérieux quand il se prit un regard tueur de la jeune fille. Le brun à lunettes rigola de le voir ronchonner, accentuant la mauvaise humeur du rouquin. Celui-ci lui donna d'ailleurs un coup sur le bras avant de lui coller doucement son poing contre l'épaule alors que l'hilarité de son ami augmentait. Aussi, un sourire en coin bien calé sur son visage, il voulut se jeter sur lui pour se venger à grands coups de chatouilles. Mais il fut arrêté dans son élan quand il aperçut le Moine Gras apparaitre au travers du mur derrière Harry. Celui-ci tout à son fou rire ne le vit pas et le traversa d'un coup. Une sensation gelée lui saisit les entrailles, coupant net sa bonne humeur. Il ouvrit grand les yeux, ses dents claquant de froid alors que déstabilisé, il chutait au sol, se cognant durement la tête contre le mur.

- Olala, je suis désolé jeune homme. D'habitude je vérifie qu'il n'y ait personne quand je traverse les murs, mais avec ce monstre qui s'attaque aussi aux êtres de mon espèce, j'avais la tête ailleurs, s'excusa le fantôme.

Harry grimaça en s'asseyant. Sa tête l'élançait violemment et il commençait à sentir une bosse se former sous ses doigts.

- Harry, mon pote, ça va ? Demanda Ron d'une voix inquiète.

- J'ai une horde de lutins de Cornouailles qui a pris mon crâne pour la classe de Lockhart.

- Ok, alors il faut que tu ailles à l'infirmerie. Désolé Hermione mais on ne va pas pouvoir t'accompagner. Je peux pas laisser Harry seul alors que c'est un peu ma faute s'il s'est gravement blessé.

- Gravement blessé ? Tu comptes vraiment me faire avaler de telles salamandres ? Lui répondit la jeune fille en lui collant un index accusateur juste sous le nez. Dis plutôt que tu vois là la parfaite excuse pour te défiler et ne pas faire tes devoirs.

- Mais non, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça. Ça aurait été avec plaisir que je t'aurais accompagné mais je ne peux pas laisser Harry tout seul. T'imagine qu'il ait un vertige et qu'il tombe encore dans les escaliers ? C'est mon meilleur pote, et tu voudrais que je l'abandonne à un tragique destin ?

- Si vous pouviez éviter de parler de moi comme si j'étais pas là, ce serait bien, grogna Harry en se relevant péniblement alors que Hermione lever les yeux au ciel devant la comédie de Ron.

Ron se dépêcha de venir le soutenir en lançant un regard expressif à Hermione. Celle-ci secoua la tête de dépit et après avoir demandé à Harry s'il allait bien, leur dit à plus tard. Les deux garçons prirent donc le chemin de l'infirmerie, finalement heureux d'éviter la séance bibliothèque. Même si Harry se serait bien passé de son mal de tête.

o0o

Dans les cachots, après avoir préparé leur mauvais coup, Ioann et Julian s'étaient installés à une table afin d'avancer leurs devoirs. Ils avaient expédié celui donné par Lockhart pour s'attaquer au vrai devoir de Défense que Severus leur avait demandé de faire pour le lendemain. Eli, Connors et Owen avaient déjà presque fini et soupiraient de désespoir. Leur directeur de Maison était vraiment un bourreau de travail. Ioann releva la tête lorsque Draco et ses amis passèrent la porte de la Salle Commune. Le blond le regarda avec insistance et il lui répondit d'un clin d'œil avant de rebaisser son nez sur son parchemin. Son frère était au courant de sa vengeance envers Blaise et s'était débrouillé pour retarder au plus le moment où ils arriveraient dans les cachots, afin de lui laisser un maximum de temps.

Draco alla directement s'installer à une table libre afin d'attaquer ses propres devoirs. Ses amis prirent place avec lui. Pansy poussa un soupir déchirant en sortant son devoir de Métamorphose. Elle râla un moment après cette vieille bique de McGonagall avant que Théo ne la reprenne d'un ton exaspéré afin qu'elle arrête ses minauderies pénibles. Mais recevant un regard mauvais de la jeune fille, il décida qu'il serait mieux à étudier seul qu'avec eux. Aussi il rattrapa ses affaires et se dirigea vers son dortoir.

o0o

Un peu plus tard, Ron et Harry sortaient de l'infirmerie en déversant un certain venin sur leur professeur de potions qui les faisaient crouler sous les devoirs. Poppy avait ausculté le brun attentivement, cherchant à trouver la moindre commotion. Mais elle fut satisfaite de ne rien remarquer de plus qu'une belle bosse. Elle lui avait donné une potion, lui avait remis une fiole à prendre avant de se coucher et lui avait promis que le lendemain plus rien ne se verrait. Déjà son mal de crâne avait bien diminué et il pouvait enfin penser clairement. Ils en étaient à se demander s'ils auraient le temps de se détendre un peu avant de devoir passer une nuit blanche pour achever la tonne de travail que les professeurs leur avaient donnée, quand ils entendirent des exclamations à l'étage du dessus.

- C'est Rusard, fit remarquer Harry.

- Tu crois qu'il y a eu une nouvelle attaque ?

- Je sais pas, allons voir.

Ils se précipitèrent dans les escaliers et s'approchèrent pour voir le concierge tout en restant cachés derrière un angle du couloir. Ils l'entendirent pester comme quoi il allait encore avoir un travail monstre pour tout nettoyer et qu'il allait en référer à Dumbledore. Puis ses cris s'éloignèrent petit à petit pour laisser le couloir dans un grand silence. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'ils entendirent les longs gémissements de Mimi Geignarde.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore celle là ? Demanda Ron exaspéré.

- Aucune idée, mais regarde, le couloir est inondé. C'est pour ça que Rusard râlait.

- Elle a encore eu un coup de folie et a tout inondé. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- On va la voir ?

- Tu veux vraiment qu'elle nous gâche le reste de la journée ?

- Non pas vraiment, mais ça fait longtemps qu'elle n'était plus aussi triste, alors je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'il lui est arrivé.

- Ok, alors on y va, soupira Ron.

Ils avancèrent prudemment, faisant attention de ne pas mouiller le bas de leurs robes ni de glisser et de tomber. Ils poussèrent la porte et se dirigèrent vers les sanglots bruyants du fantôme. Comme d'habitude, elle était dans sa cabine, assise à quelques centimètres au dessus de la cuvette.

- Mimi, ça va pas ? Demanda Harry.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Tu veux aussi me jeter quelque chose à la figure ?

- Euh non, pourquoi on ferait ça ? S'étonna Ron

- Je ne sais pas, moi. J'étais là, tranquille, je pensais à Ed… à mes petites affaires et d'un coup un livre m'a traversé !

- Qui a fait ça ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'étais juste assise là à penser à… moi et d'un coup il est tombé sur moi. Il est là bas, gémit-elle en désignant un petit calepin noir et détrempé qui gisait sous le lavabo.

Harry s'approcha et l'observa un instant. Puis il l'attrapa, le secoua un peu pour en faire tomber le plus d'eau possible. Puis il le tourna dans tous les sens pour en savoir plus. Il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un journal intime et découvrit, à la date inscrite à l'arrière, qu'il datait de cinquante ans. Soudain très intéressé, il l'ouvrit d'un mouvement fébrile. Sur la première page, le nom de T E Jedusor était écrit à l'encre devenue baveuse par l'eau.

- Hey attends, je le connais lui, s'écria Ron en regardant par-dessus son épaule. Il a été récompensé pour service rendu à l'école.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- J'ai dû nettoyer la salle des trophées deux fois lors de mes retenues en début d'année. Et j'ai astiqué l'écusson de sa Medaille un paquet de fois car Rusard trouvait toujours qu'il restait des taches. Et crois moi qu'à force, tu te souviens du nom que tu nettoies pendant plus d'une heure !

- En tout cas, je ne comprends pas pourquoi quelqu'un a voulu s'en débarrasser, regarde, il n'y a pas une ligne d'écrite dedans.

- Moi non plus. On devrait peut-être le jeter à la poubelle. Après tout, on sait jamais. Papa m'a raconté des choses terriblement dangereuses qui étaient arrivées à cause de livres bizarres.

- Il y a peut-être un truc à faire…. Il a cinquante ans. Peut-être que quelqu'un a écrit quelque chose sur la Chambre des Secrets et qu'il l'a caché d'une façon ou d'une autre, proposa Harry.

- Possible. Il faudra demander à Hermione. Elle saura sûrement quoi faire.

Les deux garçons passèrent ensuite devant la cabine de Mimi qui les regarda avec un grand regard larmoyant avant de se jeter dans la cuvette dans une grande gerbe d'eau en poussant un long gémissement. Ils se regardèrent avec dépit alors que leurs robes avaient été rendues humides par les éclaboussures. Décidant de ne pas s'attarder, ils reprirent rapidement le chemin de leur Salle Commune.

o0o

Lorsque la soirée fut bien entamée, chacun des Serpentards gagna son dortoir. Enfin presque. Draco était déjà installé sur son lit depuis un certain temps et s'octroyait sa soirée hebdomadaire avec son frère. Ioann l'avait rejoint de bonne heure et ils avaient alors fait quelques parties de cartes explosives tout en se racontant leur semaine. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que le blond avait instauré ces soirées afin de rester proche du plus jeune et lui permettre de lui dire si quelque chose n'allait pas. Et depuis c'était devenue une routine. Leurs camarades avaient bien compris qu'ils n'étaient alors pas les bienvenus et restaient dans la Salle Commune jusqu'à une certaine heure. Heure qui venait d'arriver aux vues des coups frappés sur la porte. Vincent et Théodore furent les premiers à arriver rapidement rejoints par Grégory. Ioann était avachi contre la tête du lit de Draco alors que celui-ci faisait preuve d'un maintien digue de son nom. Entre eux, un paquet de Patacitrouilles était en train de vivre ses derniers instants. Blaise arriva un peu en retard. Les deux frères le regardèrent discrètement alors qu'il ouvrait son lit et tapotait son oreiller. Il s'assit sur le matelas, passa ses pieds sous les couvertures avant de froncer les sourcils. Il souleva un peu plus le drap et sa peau si sombre commença à virer au marron relativement clair. Puis il se leva d'un bond avec un petit cri épouvanté, tapant des pieds au sol comme pour en faire tomber quelque chose.

- Des limaces ! Y a des limaces dans mon lit ! C'est dégoutant ! C'est… c'est …. C'est affreux !

- T'as peur des petites bêtes ? Lui demanda Vincent, étonné.

- Pas les petites bêtes. Mais les limaces, c'est … c'est gluant, c'est horrible Ah ! Il y en a une qui remonte derrière mon dos ! Greg enlève là ! Vite !

- T'as rien dans ton dos.

- Mais si, regarde ! Regarde mieux ! Je la sens, elle est là et … Ah ! Enlève-là vite !

Blaise piétinait, sautillait et tentait de se débarrasser des limaces imaginaires dont il était sûr de la présence sur lui. Ioann qui était écroulé de rire, avait du mal à respirer. Draco tentait de rester le plus sérieux possible, mais il ne pouvait empêcher quelques gloussements de lui échapper. Finalement, Grégory s'approcha du noir et fit semblant de lui faire tomber quelque chose du dos.

- C'est bon, je l'ai enlevé.

- Merci Greg ! Merci ! Maintenant il faut faire bruler mon lit ! Je ne dors pas là dedans !

- Suffit de les enlever tu sais.

- Non, il en restera toujours !

- Oui mais ce soir on ne peut rien faire d'autre. Mais bon moi ça me gêne pas. Prends mon lit si tu veux. Moi je les enlève et on en parle plus. Les elfes changeront les draps demain, proposa Grégory.

- Tu ferais ça ? Demanda Blaise les yeux écarquillés.

- Ouais. Si ça te permet de dormir et de nous laisser dormir, ouais je veux bien.

- Je te signale que je ne dois pas beaucoup t'empêcher de dormir, avec Vincent vous faites un concours de celui qui ronflera le plus fort. Et toutes les nuits !

- C'est pour ça que ça me gêne pas de prendre ton lit, une fois les limaces enlevées. Moi quand je dors, je dors. Et c'est pas une petite bête qui va me déranger.

- Hey Greg t'es malade ? Demanda Théo depuis son lit.

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Parce que ce soir tu fais des grandes phrases et que c'est pas normal.

- C'est parce que quand j'ai rien à dire, je dis rien.

- Merci encore Greg, souffla Blaise, soulagé de ne pas dormir dans ce lit souillé de limaces, avant de se retourner vers les deux farceurs. Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore là, le gnome ? A l'heure qu'il est il devrait déjà dormir.

- Hey ! J'suis pas un gnome ! S'insurgea Ioann.

- T'en as la taille, et avachi comme ça, on dirait une grosse patate.

- Méfie-toi. La prochaine fois je pourrais bien mettre autre chose dans ton lit.

- Donc tu avoues que c'est toi ? Parfait.

Le sourire de Blaise se fit malin alors que Ioann resta pantois de s'être ainsi révélé. Oh, bien sûr, sa culpabilité aurait sûrement rejailli à un moment ou à un autre. Mais il aurait préféré ne pas se trahir tout seul et surtout pas si vite. Avouant sa défaite, il descendit du lit de Draco, puis après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à tous les garçons, il se dirigea dans son lit. C'était si facile de faire marcher son père, ses oncles et tantes avec un petit air innocent et adorable, qu'il était déçu ne de pas être à la hauteur face à ses camarades. Il avait vraiment du travail à faire là-dessus pour devenir un bon Serpentard.

o0o

_Vendredi 9 Avril 1993_

Le couvre feu était passé depuis maintenant une bonne demi heure mais deux silhouettes circulaient encore dans les couloirs. Elles se glissaient furtivement et méthodiquement le long des murs, changeant souvent de direction avant de finalement ouvrir la porte d'une salle de classe vide et inutilisée. Le montant se referma doucement sans aucun bruit indiquant qu'il venait d'être ouvert. Les deux personnes s'assirent autour d'une des tables, sortirent quelques parchemins de leurs poches et commencèrent à les gratter de leurs plumes, tout en chuchotant activement. Régulièrement leur tête bougeait dans un sens ou dans un autre, acquiesçant ou réfutant une idée.

- Il faut commencer dès lundi. Histoire de le mettre dans le bain tout de suite.

- Oui mais il faut que ce soit soft. On montera d'un cran progressivement.

- Il ne va pas s'en remettre.

- Tant mieux, c'est le but recherché.

Puis, tout en devisant joyeusement par demi-phrase, en froissant les parchemins qui ne les satisfaisaient pas, ils arrivèrent enfin à se mettre d'accord sur leur marche à suivre. Alors ils sortirent de nouveaux parchemins pour commencer à voir comment arriver à de tels résultats. Ils avaient déjà un bon stock de beaucoup de choses mais ils allaient devoir travailler de longues heures pour mettre tout ça au point. Pour le premier jour, ils décidèrent d'un petit tour tout simple qu'ils n'avaient pas encore expérimenté autrement que sur eux même et qui ferait un bon démarrage. Pour la suite, il leur faudrait bucher un certain temps au dessus d'un chaudron.

- Voici quelque chose qui prend une tournure très intéressante.

- Je trouve aussi. Mais après tout, on ne s'attaque pas au petit protégé des Weasley sans goûter à notre courroux.

- Bien dit. Mais, mon cher frère, nous allons avoir besoin d'aller à Pré-au-Lard pour trouver ces ingrédients. Quand la prochaine sortie a-t-elle lieu ?

- Trop tard Feorge, trop tard pour toutes ces nouvelles blagues.

- Hum. Embêtant, Gred ?

- Evidement que non, nous sortirons...

- …en douce comme d'habitude.

- Comme c'est intéressant pour un professeur que de tomber sur des élèves après le couvre feu confessant de tels agissements.

Les deux jumeaux sursautèrent et se retournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant. Severus se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés, un sourire en coin qui ne présageait rien de bon et un œil acéré. Les deux Weasley se regardèrent reportant sur l'autre la faute de ne pas avoir verrouillé la porte. Severus s'avança vers eux d'un pas décidé.

- Alors messieurs, avec de tels témoignages, quelle punition puis-je vous accorder. Non, ne répondez pas, c'était une question rhétorique et je n'attendais aucune réponse de votre part.

- Prof ! Vous savez nous …

- Taisez-vous…

- Laissez nous vous exp…

- …avant que je ne m'énerve un peu plus.

- Mais nous …

- Encore un mot et c'est le sort de mutisme assuré.

Fred et George se regardèrent exaspérés. Snape avait décidé de les coller de toute façon, alors cela ne servait à rien d'expliquer qu'ils en avaient après Warrington.

- Voilà qui est mieux. Maintenant pour avoir trainé dans les couloirs après le …

- On n'est pas dans les couloirs …

- … mais dans une salle de classe.

- Après avoir trainé hors de votre Salle Commune après le couvre feu, reprit Severus en leur lançant un regard noir, je vous retire un point chacun.

Les jumeaux froncèrent les sourcils en le regardant étrangement. Le professeur, qui était toujours très prompt à retirer le plus de points possible aux Gryffondor en temps normal, n'en retirait presque pas alors qu'il y avait là toutes les preuves pour vider leur sablier. La colle allait-elle donc être si horrible que cela ?

- Par contre, sachez que si j'apprends que vous vous être approchés de près ou de loin de ma réserve à ingrédients, qui n'est pas fermée à clé, dans la salle de potions, je vous ferais frire dans la prochaine tournée d'engrais pour Mandragores.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, les sourcils toujours froncés, se demandant s'ils comprenaient bien ce qu'ils avaient entendu. Puis ils tournèrent leurs regards vers leur professeur juste à temps pour voir une lueur malicieuse éclairer ses yeux noirs. Un grand sourire qui aurait pu faire peur à n'importe qui les connaissant, trouva sa place sur leurs deux visages.

- Maintenant je vous conseille d'être de retour dans vos quartiers le plus rapidement possible. Si à la fin de ma ronde vous êtes toujours là, je me devrais de vous punir comme il se doit. Et je pense que passer vos soirées sur un chaudron en ma compagnie ne fait sûrement pas partie de vos joyeux plans.

Severus fit demi-tour, faisant tournoyer sa robe noire autour de ses chevilles avant de disparaitre en refermant la porte. Les deux jumeaux se tapèrent dans la main.

- Mon très cher frère, as-tu compris ce que j'ai compris ?

- Je crois bien avoir compris ce que tu as compris, mon frère très cher.

- Snape nous propose d'utiliser ses propres ingrédients…

- …et nous propose même de faire nos expériences sous le couvert d'une retenue.

- C'est un farceur ?

- C'est un blagueur.

- C'est un sacré loustic très intelligent…

- … une vraie graine de facétieux.

Puis après un autre regard complice, ils se remirent à peaufiner leur plan, prenant en compte ces derniers évènements très avantageux pour leur entreprise. Ils se promirent également d'envoyer un courrier à Bill et à Charlie pour leur raconter en détails tout ceci. Sûr que leurs frères se régaleraient de voir comment ils prenaient à cœur la défense de l'honneur du petit Ioann Snape.

o0o

_Dimanche 11 Avril 1993_

Ioann était fatigué. On était pourtant dimanche mais il s'était réveillé relativement tôt. Non pas par manque de sommeil mais par angoisse. Warrington devait réintégrer leur Maison le lendemain matin aux premières heures et il avait peur de cette confrontation. D'un coup, toute l'assurance qu'il avait récupérée auprès de ses amis ces deux derniers mois, s'évapora comme neige au soleil. Comment était-il censé garder la tête haute alors qu'il redoutait plus que tout de croiser le regard, qu'il savait d'avance haineux, de celui qui fut son maître chanteur. Après tout, c'était à cause de lui que Warrington avait été durement puni avec deux mois d'exclusion. Et il comprenait très bien que le quatrième année puisse lui en vouloir fortement.

Aussi, voyant le sommeil le fuir définitivement, il s'était levé et se retrouvait assis dans la Grande Salle, l'air de vouloir s'endormir dans son assiette. Minerva, qui faisait partie des premiers professeurs attablés, le regarda avec compassion. Elle avait très bien compris ce qui le chagrinait. Comment ne pas se sentir mal alors que son agresseur allait revenir ? Elle avait été si contente de le voir remonter la pente aussi rapidement pour redevenir le petit espiègle qu'il avait été jusqu'à sa rentrée à Poudlard. Elle le regarda bailler d'un air attendrie. La journée serait calme pour lui. Elle tourna la tête vers Gilderoy qui faisait son entrée tout en fanfare, brushing parfait et parfum à en tourner la tête. Ironiquement, elle pensa qu'à force de tomber dans sa bouteille tous les matins, cela avait du décimer ses derniers neurones actifs au fil des ans. Elle s'était d'ailleurs beaucoup amusée quand Severus avait discrètement rajouté une potion de son cru dans la fiole de parfum de leur collègue faisant que tout au long de la journée, il dégageait une odeur de fumier de plus en plus prononcée. Il lui avait dit qu'à cause de son odeur entêtante, Remus avait perdu la trace de Ioann quand ils essayaient de prendre Warrington sur le fait et que leur entreprise avait bien failli rater. Et son jeune collègue avait la rancune tenace quand il s'agissait de son fils.

Celui-ci arriva d'ailleurs peu de temps après et grogna en voyant la bonne humeur et l'entrain de Lockhart. Avec Filius, ils avaient décidé d'aider Albus à le mettre à la porte dès la fin de l'année mais pour l'instant, aucune de leurs idées n'avait été concluante. Sûrement que les deux-trois impardonnables auxquels ils pensaient, y étaient pour quelque chose. En attendant, pour diminuer ses envies de meurtre, il laissa son regard glisser sur les quelques étudiants courageux qui s'étaient levés de bonne heure un dimanche matin. Il arqua un sourcil étonné en voyant Ioann en train de piquer du nez sur son assiette mais rapidement, se souvenant du jour, il en comprit la cause. Bien, il serait alors de bon ton de passer un peu de temps avec lui. Sans compter qu'il serait lui aussi très satisfait d'avoir son garçon à ses côtés. Depuis qu'il était sorti de sa dépression, il le voyait bien moins qu'avant. Severus devrait être content de le voir si bien intégré dans son groupe d'amis et dans celui de Draco. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur en pensant qu'il n'était plus celui qui lui était indispensable dorénavant.

Petit à petit, la Grande Salle se remplit et les discussions animèrent les différentes tables. Puis un bruit d'ailes se fit entendre alors qu'un nuage de hiboux et de chouettes apparaissait. Un hibou grand duc se posa devant Draco, lui tendant une de ses pattes encombrée d'un paquet. Puis, avant que le blond ne puisse le débarrasser du colis qui était fixé à son autre patte, il s'envola pour se poser un peu plus loin devant Ioann. Si certains avaient encore des doutes sur le lien qui unissait les deux garçons, maintenant c'était réglé. En effet, Narcissa leur avait envoyé à tous les deux une même petite boite d'œufs en chocolat pour leur souhaiter une bonne Pâques. Severus vit son fils se redresser, son sommeil d'un coup effacé. De sa place, il pouvait presque voir ses yeux noirs et argentés pétiller de bonheur. Il s'autorisa un léger sourire en le voyant céder à son penchant pour le chocolat en engloutissant un œuf d'un coup. Ioann releva la tête en entendant pouffer. Devant lui, Connors se retenait de rire aux éclats.

- Quoi ?

- Franchement Io, t'as aucune classe pour manger du chocolat, rigola le Né-de-Moldu

- C'est vrai que comparé à ton frère, tu fais un peu Troll des montagnes, insista Eli prenant part à la rigolade.

- Gna gna gna, vous êtes juste jaloux parce que moi j'ai des œufs en chocolat et pas vous !

Sa réflexion enfantine redoubla le rire de ses amis et même Owen ricana. Julian, qui arrivait à ce moment là, s'empressa de demander la raison de l'hilarité de trois de ses amis alors que le plus petit boudait outrageusement tout en mâchonnant son chocolat. Au même moment, à la table des professeurs, Minerva profita du départ de Gilderoy pour son deuxième travail, répondre à ses fans, pour s'asseoir à côté de Severus et de lui parler de l'état nerveux visible qu'elle avait remarqué un peu plus tôt sur Ioann. Celui-ci la tint au courant de sa décision de le garder avec lui à l'appartement histoire d'avoir une discussion sérieuse. Il ne fallait pas qu'il le laisse partir sur de mauvaises bases dès le retour de Warrington.

o0o

L'après midi était bien entamé et Harry pestait. Il était seul et il en était bien content. En fait si un de ses camarades avait osé entrer dans le dortoir, il l'aurait très certainement sorti à coup de sortilèges. Seamus avait commencé à taquiner Ron sur les équipes de Quidditch, affirmant que les Canons de Chudley n'étaient que des bras cassés. Evidement, le sang chaud du rouquin avait bouillonné et il lui avait riposté que les irlandais n'étaient que des gros lapins mangeurs de trèfles. S'en était suivi alors une bataille arbitrée par Dean qui avait pris un grand plaisir à mettre de l'huile sur le feu. Très vite, Ron et son traversin avait fait face à Seamus et son oreiller. Ils s'étaient tournés autour un certain temps avant de lancer les hostilités. Ils s'étaient courus après, se frappant avec leurs armes. Ils avaient bousculé Neville qui pourtant était tranquillement en train de lire un livre de botanique sur son lit, avant que Dean, tout à son rôle, ne trébuche sur le sac de cours de Harry et ne s'effondre sur le sol. Un fou rire les avait pris et même le brun à lunettes avait laissé éclater sa bonne humeur. Mais tout s'était gâté lorsqu'il avait ramassé son sac et qu'il s'était rendu compte que sa bouteille d'encre s'était ouverte, inondant ses livres et parchemins. Voyant que son devoir de potions sur lequel il avait passé tant de temps était complètement à refaire, il avait senti sa colère gronder. Et il avait alors viré tous ses camarades de la pièce. Même le pauvre Neville qui pourtant n'avait rien demandé, préféra filer doux et rejoindre le parc pour regarder ce que l'arrivée du printemps avait apporté à la nature.

Depuis Harry avait nettoyé au mieux ses affaires. Ses livres étaient ouverts sur son lit et séchaient doucement alors qu'il était en train de recopier ses devoirs maculés. Il s'arrêta juste en attrapant celui de potions. Il le regarda avec dépit avant de le reposer. Il n'avait vraiment pas la tête à ça pour l'instant. Il faudrait qu'il s'y attelle avant le lendemain, mais pour l'instant, il avait besoin d'une pause. Il se leva et s'étira, laissant son regard désolé parcourir ses livres tachés quand il tomba sur le mystérieux journal intime. Il avait aussi été dans son sac et avait également subi l'assaut de l'encre. Pourtant maintenant qu'il y regardait vraiment, aucune tâche n'était présente. Il l'attrapa, le feuilleta, le retourna mais ne décela pas la moindre goute sombre. Il fronça les sourcils d'étonnement. Hermione avait essayé tout un tas de formules, de gommes et autres pour faire apparaitre quelque chose entre ces pages mais sans jamais rien trouver. Et là, comme par magie, l'encre avait disparu. _Comme par magie_… Harry attrapa une nouvelle fiole d'encre et une plume. Puis avec cette dernière, il fit tomber une grosse goute d'encre au milieu de la page. Sous ses yeux scrutateurs, la tâche brilla et disparue, comme absorbée. Intrigué par ce phénomène, il se décida à écrire quelques mots. Il ne fit pas preuve d'une grande imagination et traça les mots suivants : _Je m'appelle Harry Potter_. Les écritures disparurent mais cette fois, elles furent remplacées par d'autres. Un certain Tom Jedusor lui répondit et voulut savoir comment il avait eu son journal.

Après lui avoir raconté l'épisode Mimi Geignarde et après que Tom lui ait répondu qu'il était heureux d'avoir consigné ses souvenirs dans quelque chose de plus durable que de l'encre, ils en vinrent à parler de la Chambre des Secrets. Un certain temps plus tard, Harry était époustouflé par tout ce que la magie pouvait faire. Car Tom savait des choses, et qu'au lieu de les lui dire, il l'avait entrainé dans son journal pour qu'il voie de lui-même tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Harry avait rencontré un Albus Dumbledore bien plus jeune, il avait également fait la connaissance du propriétaire du journal, mais il avait surtout vu Hagrid refuser que Tom se débarrasse d'un monstre qu'il semblait cacher. Ainsi voilà comment ce garçon avait reçu une Medaille pour aide à l'école. Il avait dénoncé le coupable, certes après la mort d'une pauvre élève, mais il avait au moins réussi à contrer le fléau. Le jeune Gryffondor fourragea nerveusement dans ses cheveux les ébouriffant un peu plus. La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit doucement et Ron passa la tête lui demandant s'il pouvait entrer. Quand Harry acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, il entra dans la pièce, tout penaud et s'excusant. Mais il fronça les sourcils et voyant l'air, incrédule mais également un peu blessé de son ami.

- Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est Hagrid qui a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets il y a cinquante ans., souffla-t-il à la fois excité et déçu

- Tu débloques là ?

- Non, je crois pas. Viens, faut trouver Hermione, faut que je vous raconte et je ne veux pas me répéter.

Il entraina alors le rouquin à sa suite, prenant bien garde de mettre le carnet noir dans sa poche. On ne savait jamais, des fois qu'ils en aient besoin pour mieux comprendre.

o0o

_Lundi 12 Avril 1993_

Le petit déjeuner avait déjà commencé et malgré les insistances de Vincent et Grégory, Ioann n'avait rien avalé. Il s'était installé avec les deuxièmes années car il avait besoin du soutien de son frère pour pouvoir faire face. Mais il avait du mal à ne pas trembler. Son regard fuyant croisa celui de Neville. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire encourageant. Il l'avait vu la veille dans le parc et ils avaient parlé longuement. Au début, Ioann lui avait dit qu'il revenait de chez son père qui avait voulu le rassurer sur le retour de son maitre chanteur. Mais le garçon n'avait qu'en partie été soulagé car il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'il n'était pas coupable de son renvoi mais victime de ses agissements. Le Gryffondor lui avait donc changé les idées en lui racontant son savoir sur les différentes plantes qu'ils rencontraient et que le printemps avait fait pousser. Le plus jeune s'était alors détendu et avait apprécié de découvrir la passion de son camarade.

Mais maintenant que l'arrivée du quatrième année était imminente, il était loin d'afficher son assurance habituelle. Et lorsque celui-ci arriva, accompagné de Minerva, Ioann ne put que baisser les yeux devant son regard noir. Il sursauta en sentant une grosse main attraper la sienne sous la table. Il se retourna, étonné, pour tomber sur le visage tranquille de Vincent qui lui proposa un peu de brioche avec un grand sourire. Les yeux un peu humides, il l'accepta tout en resserrant sa prise sur la main de son ami. Vincent lui proposait son soutien discret et il l'acceptait avec plaisir. Il regarda à nouveau Warrington qui venait de s'installer un peu plus loin à la même table. Oui, Ioann avait peur de lui et de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire. Mais non, le plus vieux ne pourrait rien faire pour qu'il se retrouve tout seul. Et cette main chaude qui enserrait la sienne, et le regard insistant de Neville sur lui, et le grognement d'Owen lorsque Warrington demanda sèchement à une fille de troisième année de lui passer le plat, tout ça lui hurlait que ses amis seraient toujours là pour lui. Il ne vit pas l'échange visuel entre les deux jumeaux Weasley. Lorsque Fred se leva pour sortir de la Grande Salle et qu'il trébucha malencontreusement sur un sac, personne ne vit la fiole qu'il renversa discrètement sur Warrington. Mais quand celui-ci s'énerva après une de ses voisines de table, Ioann ne comprit pas que s'il s'était mis à émettre une suite de braiments (2), c'était parce qu'il pouvait compter sur deux autres protecteurs.

Mais à la table des professeurs, les yeux d'Albus pétillèrent un peu plus qu'à l'accoutumé, Minerva fit semblant de sourire à une remarque de Gilderoy, Poppy cacha le sien derrière sa serviette alors que Severus, le nez dans sa tasse de thé, murmurait un _cinq points pour Gryffondor_.

* * *

(1) Focifère : Oiseau africain au plumage éclatant. Le chant du Focifère rend fou celui qui l'écoute trop longtemps et c'est pourquoi on leur fait subir un sortilège de Mutisme. Vu que Julian est un grand discutailleur, la comparaison était facile lol.

(2) Braiment : Cri de l'âne.


	12. Vicissitude

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen et Connors.

Béta : BettyMars

Zarakinel, merci pour ta fidélité et te encouragement. Morganne-bzh, Et oui, avec tout ça, on en avait oublié qu'un méchant basilic trainait dans le coin lol. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, l'auteure sadique (moaa) est là pour vous le rappeler lol.

Bon, visiblement l'association de Severus et des jumeaux vous a plu. J'en suis ravie ). Et bien sûr, le fait que Ioann aille bien mieux vous a aussi rassuré. Même si, comme on me l'a fait remarquer, sa confiance tombe comme un soufflé face à Warrington … Et oui, il n'est pas encore totalement à l'aise le p'tit bouchon lol. Bon, j'espère que vous êtes bien accroché car beaucoup de choses dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui … farce, courage, carnet, serpent, et tout un tourbillon dans lequel je vais vous emmener en espérant que tous les changements que je vous proposer vont vous plaire aussi … et puis là aussi vous aller apprendre quelque chose que vous avez peut-être oublié… depuis le temps lol

Bref, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience car j'avoue avoir besoin d'un peu d'être rassurée sur ce coup là … (bien que ça ne changera pas grand choses vu que j'en suis bien plus loin pour l'écriture.)

Sur ce, bonne journée, bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain.

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Vicissitude.**

_Mardi 20 Avril 1993_

Cela faisait un peu plus d'une dizaine de jours que Warrington était de retour à Poudlard, et depuis ce même temps, Severus avait vu son espiègle de fils redevenir un petit animal craintif. Il grogna contre lui-même de penser ainsi à Ioann, mais au final c'était bien ce à quoi il ressemblait. Il ne quittait jamais ses amis, sursautait quand le quatrième année passait à proximité de lui dans les couloirs et passait son temps à jeter des coups d'œil inquiets à la ronde. Il avait eu beau lui parler plusieurs fois pour qu'il voie les choses différemment et cesse de se culpabiliser mais ce n'était pas son fils et celui d'Ivanna pour rien : il était buté et impossible de lui faire entendre raison.

Le professeur jeta un regard sur l'ensemble de la classe. Comme régulièrement depuis une dizaine de jours, c'était l'un des cours les plus calmes auquel il assistait. Oh bien sûr, celui qui groupait les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles de première année était relativement peu pénible. Enfin si on oubliait les délires lunatiques de la jeune Lovegood. Il se reconnecta à la réalité et regarda les élèves de quatrième année des maisons Serpentard et Gryffondor s'activer sur leur chaudron. Il tenta de liquéfier Warrington d'un regard avant de soupirer en voyant que son voisin de table était encore à deux doigts de faire exploser sa potion. Il allait reprendre Montague quand Pucey, installé juste derrière, lui donna une queue de rat séchée afin de stabiliser la solution. Une explosion fit sursauter tous les autres élèves alors que Kenneth Towler fixait son chaudron avec désespoir.

- Monsieur Towler, ne vous a-t-on jamais dit que vous étiez une calamité ambulante ? Non, ne touchez pas à votre chaudron. Laissez lui le temps de refroidir avant de vous brûler et d'aggraver votre cas.

- Mais professeur, j'ai fait tout ce qui été éc…

- Je ne veux pas savoir. Rangez donc vos affaires et relisez le chapitre en cours. Au moins de cette façon j'ai peut-être une chance de ne pas vous voir ravager ma salle de cours. _Evanesco_.

D'un coup de baguette, Severus avait fait disparaitre la mixture nauséabonde. Puis il contourna la table d'Angelina Johnson et d'Alicia Spinnet, passa devant celle des jumeaux Weasley avant de regagner son bureau. Il s'assit en se disant que depuis que ces deux derniers avaient cessé de tenter de le faire tourner en bourrique en lui posant des tas de questions sur les cours de potions. Il n'avait plus besoin de potion anti-migraine après deux heures en leur compagnie. Un léger sourire en coin qu'il transforma en rictus méprisant, il regarda à nouveau Warrington. Pour une fois, il était prêt à suivre l'exemple de Minerva et passer sur toutes les bêtises de ces chers Gryffondors. Surtout si ceux-ci mettaient leur talent de farceurs à fomenter des vengeances envers le maître chanteur de son fils.

Il s'attaqua à la lecture du compte rendu de Remus sur les corrections des septièmes années, tout en gardant un œil sur ses élèves. Non qu'il voulait à tout prix les surprendre en train de faire n'importe quoi. Depuis les années, ils avaient tous bien compris qu'il ne fallait surtout pas narguer le Professeur Snape. Non, il avait l'intime conviction que Weasley et Weasley bis avaient l'intention de se servir de son cours comme prétexte à leur nouveau mauvais coup. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais ces deux gamins étaient vraiment doués pour ce genre de chose. Lupin avait été positivement hilare quand il lui avait raconté comment ils avaient transformé le serpent du blason vert de Warrington en une immonde limace rose deux jours plus tôt.

Un mouvement furtif attira son attention. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant qu'il venait de Lee Jordan. Ainsi donc les jumeaux avaient mis leur acolyte dans la confidence. Pourquoi n'était-il pas étonné de cette manœuvre ? Et puis, la place du garçon était bien plus proche de Warrington que celles des rouquins. Son regard acéré tomba sur le chaudron de son élève honnis. La potion avait été rendue instable par un ingrédient surprise. Pour l'instant, Severus essayait d'analyser la réaction de la solution pour en connaitre les effets. Un sourcil se releva alors qu'un léger pétillement commençait à envahir son regard. Il consolida son masque de froideur pour ne pas se trahir. Vraiment très inventifs ces élèves.

Fred releva les yeux vers le tableau, tomba un instant sur les yeux noirs de Severus et le vit replonger dans ses parchemins comme si de rien n'était. Décidément, leur professeur avait vraiment un côté farceur intéressant. Il avait visiblement compris leur blague et entrait dans leur jeu. Le rouquin se concentra sur les yeux de triton qu'il était en train d'émincer. Un coup de coude de son frère lui fit relever la tête. Le sourire goguenard de George l'incita à se pencher un peu en avant pour voir au dessus de son épaule ce que leur camarade Serpentard était en train de devenir. Une épaisse fumée violette s'échappait en volute de son chaudron alors qu'il cherchait activement dans son livre. Sûrement le pourquoi du comment et surtout une solution à son problème. Fred retint un ricanement en pensant qu'il pouvait toujours chercher mais qu'il n'était pas prêt de trouver.

Petit à petit, tous les élèves se mirent à le regarder tenter de se dépêtrer avec sa potion. George, avec un plaisir intense, le vit se pencher au dessus du chaudron pour essayer d'en définir la couleur ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Rapidement, le visage bovin de Warrington prit une teinte violacée et scintillante tout comme la fumée diminuait progressivement en intensité. Quand elle eut complètement disparu, un sifflement aigu se fit entendre, incitant la plupart des élèves à se boucher les oreilles. Le rouquin vit alors le professeur se lever et avancer d'une démarche raide vers son élève. D'un nouveau _Evanesco_, il supprima le contenu du chaudron soulageant ainsi les tympans de tout le monde.

- Monsieur Warrington, ainsi vous comptiez vous faire remarquer une nouvelle fois ? Je pensais pourtant que votre dignité vous aurait poussé à faire profil bas devant moi.

- J'ai dû me tromper quelque part, bougonna l'élève.

- C'est une évidence, railla Severus. Pourtant c'est une potion dont la théorie a déjà été étudiée et dont un devoir a été demandé.

- Je ne suis là que depuis douze jours professeur, j'ai eu une longue absence de deux mois, rappelez-vous.

- Et je vous conseille de vous rappeler que je suis encore votre professeur et votre directeur de Maison. Aussi vous vous devez de vous adresser à moi avec respect. Quant à cette potion, elle a été étudié début janvier et vous avez eu un Optimal à votre devoir écrit. Il va de soit que vous devriez être totalement incollable sur sa fabrication, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui professeur, marmonna Warrington tout en le fusillant du regard.

- Evidement, le fait que vous n'ayez pas fait vous-même ce devoir pourrait expliquer votre incompétence d'aujourd'hui. Pour avoir perturbé mon cours par votre idiotie, vous serez collé pendant un mois. Etant donné que vous ne faites plus partie de l'équipe de Quidditch, vous passerez donc la durée des entrainements avec Rusard. Arrêtez donc de vous dandiner comme une ballerine, vous êtes loin d'en avoir la grâce. Donc, notre concierge sera votre surveillant pendant que vous me referez l'ensemble des devoirs où vous avez triché. Comme évidement, je ne sais pas exactement lesquels, vous referez l'ensemble des devoirs que je vous ai donné depuis le début de l'année.

- Professeur, je …

- Ne me coupez pas la parole ! Pour ces retenues, vous n'aurez droit qu'à votre livre de potions et les notes que vous avez pris lors des cours. Vous referez les devoirs jusqu'à ce que vous obteniez la note d'Effet Exceptionnel à chacun.

- Prof…

- Si ce n'est pas le cas à la fin de cette année, dès le premier septembre prochain nous reprendrons les retenues jusqu'à ce que vous les ayez tous refaits. Maintenant prenez un parchemin et écrivez la procédure de cette potion en boucle jusqu'à la fin de l'heure.

- Professeur, je…

- Pas un mot Monsieur Warrington, ou je me verrais dans l'obligation d'alourdir votre punition pour manque de respect à un professeur. Maintenant silence et que chacun retourne à son chaudron. Trowler ! Prenez également des notes sur vos lectures, avec un peu de chance vous comprendrez pourquoi vous avez fait exploser votre chaudron.

- Professeur, est-ce que je pourrais sortir un instant ?

- Certainement pas Monsieur Warrington. Mon cours n'est pas un loisir. On n'en sort pas comme au Trois Balais ! Au travail !

Le dernier rugissement de Severus incita tous les élèves à plonger la tête dans leur potion afin de ne pas recevoir son venin. Quand il passa devant les jumeaux, il leur fit un léger clin d'œil alors qu'ils surveillaient leur camarade d'un regard goguenard. Puis il alla s'installer à son bureau pour reprendre le rapport de Remus. Il jeta un œil à la victime de sa colère pour le voir se tortiller sur sa chaise. L'effet avait déjà commencé. Il vit Montague se retourner en fronçant les sourcils vers son compagnon de table avant de grimacer. La salle n'était pas silencieuse. Non. On entendait le glougloutement des chaudrons bouillonnants, le grattement des plumes sur les parchemins, le tintement des ustensiles. Mais on aurait tout aussi bien pu entendre le bourdonnement d'une abeille au milieu de tout cela. Aussi, lorsque le son gras d'une flatulence se fit entendre, tous les élèves relevèrent la tête en regardant qui avait bien pu s'oublier ainsi. Montague lui, grimaça un peu plus tout en s'éloignant progressivement de son camarade.

- Elégant, cracha Severus. Je ne veux même pas savoir qui a suffisamment de vulgarité pour cela. Reprenez le travail, il vous reste encore vingt minutes pour finir votre potion.

Les élèves lui obéirent prestement alors qu'un concerto de gargouillis intestinaux s'éleva dans les airs. Une deuxième flatulence plus ponctuée que la première retentit alors que cette fois, l'odeur sembla se propager dans les rangs.

- Professeur, est-ce que je …

- Taisez vous Warrington et travaillez donc un peu.

- Mais je …

- Cinq points en moins pour Serpentard pour non respect envers votre professeur.

Les Serpentards se tournèrent prestement vers leur directeur de Maison tout en le regardant comme s'il était fou. Ils étaient totalement éberlués de voir que Snape venait d'enlever des points à sa propre Maison. De leur côté, Fred et George essayaient de ne pas éclater de rire. Ce cours était vraiment un bon cru… enfin un peu moins maintenant que l'odeur nauséabonde commençait à arriver à eux. Lee les regardait en leur faisant bien comprendre qu'ils paieraient pour l'avoir gazé ainsi même si c'était pour la bonne cause. Mais ils ne s'en préoccupèrent pas. Ils arriveraient parfaitement à calmer leur camarade plus tard. En attendant, Warrington semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise et vira au rouge carmin lorsqu'une série de flatulence lui échappa à nouveau. Cette fois, Montague vomit dans son chaudron alors que derrière, Pucey avait un haut le cœur tout en ventilant l'air avec un parchemin. Sa camarade de table se pinça fortement le nez tout en se levant. Severus la regarda un sourcil haussé avant de lui donner la parole.

- Professeur Snape, je crois que Warrington est malade, peut-être qu'il pourrait aller à l'infirmerie. Il n'a plus de potion à faire et il dérange ceux qui veulent travailler, grimaça la Serpentarde.

- Bien, soupira théâtralement le professeur. Pucey, accompagnez-le. Montague, vu que vous avez ruiné votre potion, recopiez le cours jusqu'à la fin de l'heure. Les autres, on reprend.

Quand les deux Serpentards furent sortis, Severus lança un petit sort pour rafraichir l'air, car il devait bien admettre que l'odeur donnait presque l'impression qu'un Troll était en décomposition sous une table.

o0o

Un peu plus tard, alors que le repas de midi était bien entamé, la nouvelle de ce qui s'était passé en cours de potions avait déjà fait le tour de l'école. Minerva, qui s'était installée à côté de Severus pour échapper au babillage de Gilderoy, tentait d'en savoir plus. Un visage peu avenant, un regard noir, le professeur de potions lui raconta avec une voix froide les problèmes gastriques et laxatifs que son élève subissait. Sa collègue comprit très bien les sous entendus et regarda ses Gryffondors avec fierté. Mais elle manqua de pouffer de rire lorsque Severus ajouta qu'il avait reçu un mot de Poppy, lui signalant qu'elle avait donné une potion à son élève afin de stopper les effets gastriques dérangeants mais que malheureusement, celle-ci n'était pas instantanée et qu'il faudrait presque vingt quatre heures pour que tout soit réglé. Décidément, ses collègues étaient de diaboliques petits rusés.

A la table des Serpentards, les élèves s'étaient serrés les uns contre les autres, afin de rester le plus éloigné possible de Warrington. Celui-ci arborait de charmantes oreilles plus rouges que le blason des Gryffondor alors que ses joues étaient maintenant plus pâles qu'un fantôme. Ses flatulences ne s'étaient pas calmées et régulièrement il devait courir jusqu'aux toilettes. Il avait déjà dû changer deux fois de caleçon depuis la fin du cours de potions et trouvait cette situation plus que gênante.

Un peu plus loin, Ioann écoutait les autres plaisanter et se moquer. Dans d'autres circonstances, il se serait joint à eux. Mais il s'agissait de Warrington et rien que ça faisait la différence. Si le quatrième année le voyait en train de rire de lui, alors ça ne sentirait pas bon pour lui… enfin sans mauvais jeu de mot. Ioann se retint de pouffer à ses pensées mais le regard sombre que Warrington lui lança lui fit passer toute envie de rire. Ce type était dangereux, il le savait et il n'avait pas du tout envie de tenter le diable. Aussi il replongea rapidement dans son assiette avec dans l'idée de sortir au plus vite de la Grande Salle. Quelques minutes plus tard, il finissait son repas et indiquait qu'il allait à la bibliothèque pour faire son devoir de Sortilèges. Aussitôt, Owen décréta avoir fini également alors qu'il engloutissait sa part de tarte au citron meringuée. Mâchonnant le reste de son dessert, il accompagna son camarade, même si faire son devoir n'était dans ses priorités à la pause déjeuner. Elidjah et Connors leur dirent qu'ils les rejoindraient un peu plus tard.

Mais leur temps libre fila si vite qu'ils ne purent faire que la moitié de ce qu'ils avaient prévu. Aussi, ils se retrouvèrent à se presser dans les couloirs pour ne pas arriver en retard en cours de Botanique. Dans le hall, ils s'arrêtèrent un instant en entendant Ernie Macmillan hausser la voix contre Potter. Celui-ci ne répondait pas et finit même par lui tourner le dos pour partir dans les étages. Le Poufsouffle éructa de colère et lui lança un sort. Harry l'évita de justesse mais pas son sac de cours qui se déchira sous l'impact. Ron sortit sa baguette et visa l'agresseur alors que Hermione tentait de le raisonner. Harry le regarda d'un regard sans colère et se baissa pour ramasser ses affaires, lancer un _Reparo_ à son sac et repartir comme si de rien n'était. Attiré par le bruit Rusard arriva juste au moment où le rouquin baissait sa baguette. Chacun repartit de son côté en faisant comme si de rien n'était et ne trouvant aucune trace d'une quelconque blague, Argus fit demi tour. Julian attrapa le bras de Ioann pour l'entrainer à leur cours avant d'être vraiment en retard mais il dut tirer un peu plus fort que prévu.

En effet, le plus petit s'était complètement figé. Ce n'était pas de voir l'altercation qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Non. C'était qu'il avait aperçu dans les affaires éparpillées de Potter, le carnet noir de Lucius. Alors qu'il se faisait entrainer vers les serres, il se demandait bien s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Après tout, jamais Warrington n'aurait donné son carnet à un Gryffondor et surtout pas à Harry Potter. Alors qu'il prenait place devant sa table, il se promit d'y réfléchir le soir même.

o0o

_Mercredi 21 Avril 1993_

Après s'être torturé l'esprit pendant un peu plus d'une journée, oublieux de toute sécurité et agissant comme un Gryffondor, Ioann profita d'une énième dispute entre ses camarades de chambre pour s'éclipser et partir à la recherche de Warrington. Il avait en effet dans l'idée de lui demander directement ce qu'il avait fait de son carnet. Il le trouva relativement facilement avec l'aide des tableaux. Il était seul lui aussi. Aussitôt il se précipita sur lui et lui agrippa le bras. Ioann réagit, en relevant considérablement la tête, qu'il était réellement minuscule comparé à lui.

- Lâche-moi sale fils à papa !

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait de mon journal ? Attaqua Ioann, porté par l'adrénaline.

- Dégage, tu me pompes l'air et je vais encore me faire punir à cause de toi, cracha le quatrième année faisant pâlir le plus jeune.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait de mon journal ? Insista le plus jeune mettant de côté sa culpabilité.

- Je m'en suis débarrassé il y a un moment, pouilleux.

- Où ?

- Toi tu commences sérieusement à m'agacer ! Depuis que je te connais tu ne fais que m'attirer des problèmes. Nous sommes hors de la Salle Commune et tu es juste à côté de moi. Dans peu de temps les profs vont me tomber dessus. Encore par ta faute car c'est toi qui es venu m'agresser. Alors maintenant si tu ne veux pas que je te casse la gueule une bonne fois pour toute, casse toi !

- Non, tu …

- Je quoi ? Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ? Je n'ai pourtant eu aucun remords à pousser Potter dans les escaliers quand ce sale balafré nous a fait perdre notre match. Je suis sûr que c'est sa faute si Malfoy a été attaqué par le cognard. Et tu vois, personne ne m'a jamais soupçonné. Je pourrais faire ça à nouveau. Le pauvre bébé Snape qui a glissé dans les escaliers et qui s'est brisé le cou. Ce serait si dommage mais totalement accidentel. Parce qu'il y a à peine deux mètres entre les marches et nous…

Ioann écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit grand la bouche, cette fois complètement apeuré. Son courage avait fondu d'un coup et il réagit qu'il se trouvait seul avec son cauchemar… à sa merci. Il relâcha sa manche et se recula en tremblant. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de se jeter ainsi dans la gueule du loup ? Tout ça pour un carnet que Lucius ne semblait même pas se rappeler… Il fit deux autres pas en arrière alors que l'autre garçon s'était mis à avancer dans sa direction. Mais il buta rapidement contre le mur. Il s'était réellement mis dans une belle bouse de dragon. Son père allait lui faire la morale et le traiter de Gryffondor sans cervelle… enfin il l'espérait, car il pouvait tout aussi bien le punir pour avoir désobéi à la consigne de ne pas se promener seul.

- Alors, tu as compris que tu ne t'étais pas attaqué à la bonne personne ? Tremble, tremble petit insecte, je t'écraserais tout de même d'un coup de main.

- Tiens mais c'est ce cher Warry !

- Tu es enfin sorti de tes toilettes ?

- Dégagez de là, Weasley de malheur ! Je suis sûr que c'est votre faute !

- Bien sûr que non…

- …comment veux-tu qu'on t'ait fait quelque chose…

- …tu as commencé à être malade en potion…

- ...et Snape ne loupe aucune occasion de nous reprendre…

- …donc c'est pas nous.

- Fermez là et cassez-vous, j'ai un compte à régler avec ce mioche. Problème Serpentard, vous n'avez rien à y voir.

- Tu sais que si on en parle à notre directrice de Maison, tu vas avoir de gros problèmes, répondit George soudain sérieux.

- Alors tu laisses le p'tit et tu traces plus loin, continua Fred, avec tout autant de sérieux.

Les trois garçons s'observèrent un instant avant que le Serpentard grogne et fasse demi-tour, abandonnant sa proie. Ioann tremblait toujours et le suivit du regard comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien parti. Merlin, comment avait-il pu être aussi imprudent et s'attaquer à lui ainsi ? Une main se posa sur son épaule et le fit sursauter. Il retourna son regard apeuré vers celui qui venait de le toucher.

- Hey, t'affole pas p'tit loup, on ne va pas te manger.

- T'as que la peau sur les os, on ne ferait pas ripailles.

- Tu sais que c'est dangereux de te promener seul dans les couloirs ?

- Je … je sais, mais je voulais lui parler de quelque chose et j'ai cru que … enfin que …

- Tu as cru qu'il te répondrait facilement car il est surveillé de près ? Demanda Fred

- Oui, et puis … je sais pas… j'avais l'impression de pas avoir peur.

- Un vrai petit Gryffondor. Feorge, c'est un pote à nous ça ! S'écria Fred en claquant fortement l'épaule de Ioann le faisant presque perdre l'équilibre.

- Evidement Gred, Bill et Charlie l'ont bien gryffondorisé, c'est à nous de finir le travail.

- J'suis pas un Gryffondor, bouda doucement Ioann, se détendant considérablement en entendant les noms de ses amis.

- Ah mais si Loupiot, tu fonces tête baissée et tu réfléchis après.

- Tout comme un vrai Gryffondor.

- Charlie vous fâchera car il sait que je suis un vrai Serpentard.

- Il ne nous fait pas peur, tu sais.

- Oui mais il est super fort ! Il s'occupe de dragons lui !

- Oui et nous d'un mini chat, c'est vrai qu'on est pas dans la même catégorie.

- C'est … enfin ... je … Merci pour avoir fait partir Warrington, chuchota Ioann en rougissant.

- Pas de souci Microbe…

- Si t'as besoin, n'hésite pas à nous demander…

- C'est gentil, bredouilla le plus jeune qui ne savait pas trop comment réagir face à ça.

- Te fais pas d'idées, on se ferait juste massacrer par nos grands frères si on te laissait dans la panade…

- On est loin d'être suicidaire. Et tu sais quoi ? Ben on a quand même un peu peur de Charlie, lui avoua George en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Il maitrise les dragons, alors de nous, il ne ferait qu'une petite bouchée.

Le petit rire clair de Ioann résonna dans les couloirs jusqu'à arriver à une silhouette sombre, cachée derrière une armure. Severus fit demi-tour et repartit dans la salle des professeurs. Ils étaient en pleine réunion lorsque l'alarme indiquant que Warrington était entré dans le périmètre de sécurité autour de son fils, s'était déclenchée. Il avait donc quitté ses collègues sur le champ pour rejoindre l'endroit indiqué. Mais il s'était arrêté en voyant que les jumeaux avaient investi la place et s'occupaient du problème. Finalement, il s'était déplacé pour rien. La famille Weasley était décidément très protectrice envers le garçon. Severus pensa un instant que Molly et Arthur pouvaient être très fiers de leur progéniture.

o0o

_Samedi 8 Mai 1993_

Cette nouvelle journée semblait bien partie pour être un avant gout de l'été. Le soleil était de sortie et une légère brise faisait frissonner la végétation. Dans la Grande Salle, la table des Gryffondors était particulièrement bruyante. Ce jour là, un match de Quidditch les opposait à l'équipe de Poufsouffle. Depuis une semaine, tous les soirs, Olivier Dubois trainait ses équipiers dans un entrainement intensif. Harry aurait pu sentir le stress du match grandir dans ses veines mais un évènement, qui avait eu lieu la veille, le perturbait. Alors qu'il était sur son balai à tenter d'attraper le Vif d'Or, quelqu'un avait mis à sac le vestiaire. Ils avaient retrouvé toutes leurs affaires en vrac, éparpillées jusque dans les douches. Ils avaient bien sûr pesté contre celui qui avait fait cela, supposant fortement que Peeves était le coupable vu que rien ne leur manquait. Mais si Harry n'avait rien dit sur le coup, il avait pourtant bien remarqué qu'à lui, il lui manquait une chose. Un certain carnet noir. Il en avait parlé à Ron et Hermione une fois de retour dans la Salle Commune. Ils étaient alors arrivés à la conclusion que la personne qui l'avait jeté dans les toilettes de Mimi était venue le récupérer.

- Bonne chance Harry. Tu es le meilleur !

Le garçon sortit brusquement de ses pensées et releva la tête, surpris. Il tomba sur le visage rougissant de Ginny. Il eut tout juste le temps de la remercier qu'elle partait déjà hors de la Grande Salle. Ron rigola de l'attitude de sa sœur pourtant si intrépide habituellement, s'attirant un regard autoritaire de Percy. Hermione le gronda également avant que Harry ne leur dise qu'il devait aller se préparer. Tous les trois se levèrent pour rejoindre le dortoir des deuxièmes années de Gryffondor. Mais à peine arrivé dans les escaliers, le brun se figea.

- … _Tuer, cette fois … déchirer… écorcher…_

- Là ! Là ! Vous l'avez entendue cette fois ? S'exclama-t-il en se retournant vers ses deux amis.

- Non, entendre quoi ? répondit Ron en écarquillant les yeux de surprise sous cette vive réaction.

- La voix !

- Mais bien sûr ! Je crois que j'ai compris mais il faut que je vérifie quelque chose ! S'écria Hermione soudain très excitée. Il faut que j'aille…

- A la bibliothèque, répondirent en chœur les deux garçons lui faisant lever les yeux au ciel.

- Je vous rejoins au stade.

- Je me demande ce qu'elle a compris, s'interrogea le rouquin.

- Bien plus que moi en tout cas. Allez, faut que j'y aille, le match va bientôt commencer.

Les deux garçons se hâtèrent d'aller chercher l'équipement et le balai de l'attrapeur avant de gagner le terrain de Quidditch, l'un dans les vestiaires, l'autre dans les gradins. Olivier fit à ses camarades, un de ses discours barbants et peu motivants. Puis les deux équipes s'avancèrent sur le terrain. Harry se sentit soulagé que le match commence, ainsi les élèves seraient en sécurité dans les gradins car personne ne serait assez fou pour les attaquer devant tant de témoins. Madame Bibine fit les recommandations d'usage et les joueurs enfourchèrent leur balai. D'un coup, le professeur McGonagall arriva sur le terrain, un mégaphone violet et démesuré à la main. Elle s'arrêta une fois qu'elle fut suffisamment avancée et porta l'appareil à son visage.

- Le match est annulé ! Annonça-t-elle, avant d'hausser la voix pour couvrir les huées et les cris. Que les préfets reconduisent les élèves de leur Maison dans leur Salle Commune. Que personne ne sorte tant qu'aucun des professeurs n'est venu vous en donner l'autorisation.

Dubois était éberlué. Il tenta de raisonner sa directrice de Maison en lui disant qu'un match de Quidditch ne pouvait pas être annulé mais le regard autoritaire le fit changer d'avis. De son côté, Harry sentit une chape de plomb tomber au creux de son estomac. Sensation qui s'accentua lorsque le professeur lui fit signe de le suivre. Il descendit de son balai et tourna la tête lorsqu'il entendit son nom. Ron arrivait difficilement en se faisant un chemin au travers de la foule. Minerva le regarda arriver et l'incita à les suivre également. Elle les entraina, non pas dans son bureau, mais à l'infirmerie. Elle les prévint qu'ils risquaient de recevoir un choc et ils en eurent réellement un en voyant Hermione, pétrifiée sur un lit.

- Il y a eu une double agression encore. Miss Granger et Miss Deauclaire étaient à la bibliothèque quand cela à eu lieu. Ce miroir a été trouvé à côté d'elles. Je suppose que vous n'avez pas d'explications, Messieurs ?

- Non professeur. On savait que Hermione était allée à la bibliothèque comme souvent mais je pensais qu'elle était déjà arrivée sur le terrain, répondit Harry, sincèrement.

- Bien, je vous raccompagne à votre Salle Commune, vous serez autorisés à rendre visite à Miss Granger quand l'école sera sécurisée.

- Le sera-t-elle un jour, grommela Ron s'attirant un regard noir de sa directrice de Maison.

Un peu plus tard, alors que le professeur de Métamorphose avait donné les nouvelles consignes de sécurité et les avertissements concernant une fermeture plus que probable de l'école, les élèves de Gryffondor commencèrent à parler avec animation. Cormac McLaggen fit le détail des attaques pour en arriver à la conclusion que seuls les Serpentards n'avaient pas été touchés.

- Ils sont derrière tout ça c'est sûr ! Et puis le monstre de Serpentard, l'Héritier de Serpentard et aucun de leur Maison de pétrifié. Pourquoi les profs de les virent pas tous au lieu de fermer l'école !

Une salve d'applaudissements lui répondit et Percy, visiblement choqué par cette dernière attaque, ne prit même pas la peine de donner son opinion. Harry aussi était soucieux. Parce qu'il avait entendu la voix et qu'il aurait pu faire quelque chose pour éviter l'attaque. Il savait qu'entendre des voix n'était pas bon signe, même chez les sorciers, Ron le lui avait déjà dit. Mais il aurait _dû_ faire quelque chose. Son ami lui demanda s'il pensait que les autres pouvaient faire quelque chose contre Hagrid. Le brun le regarda fixement tout en lui murmurant qu'ils devaient aller le voir et lui parler. Cette fois, ils ne pouvaient plus retarder l'explication avec le géant. Ils attendraient que tous les autres soient endormis pour sortir secrètement de la tour. Cette affaire ne pouvait plus attendre même une nuit de plus.

o0o

Dans les cachots, après plusieurs rondes et réunions, Severus était en train de discuter des évènements avec Remus. Après tout, étant un loup garou, il devait bien pouvoir les aider d'une façon ou d'une autre. Surtout que la pleine lune était moins d'une semaine plus tard et que cela devait exacerber ses sens. Mais après avoir déambulé, sous sort de dissimulation, dans les couloirs, il ne put rien sentir d'étrange, à part quelques colonies d'araignées circulant étrangement le long des plaintes.

- Tu ne sers définitivement à rien.

- Je ne suis pas un chien renifleur, Severus !

- Non, ça c'est le rôle de ton copain. Mais je pensais que tu avais un peu plus de facultés mentales que lui pour nous aider au mieux. Mais je me suis encore trompé. Promets-moi de m'empêcher de jouer à la loterie Sorcière, ça m'évitera de perdre des Gallions.

- Sirius fait d'ailleurs des recherches sur les évènements d'il y a cinquante ans, mais n'a rien trouvé pour l'instant.

- Ce qu'il fait est inutile. Si Albus n'en sait pas plus, je ne vois pas en quoi les archives du Ministère pourraient nous aider.

- Et bien qui ne …

- Severus ! Enfin ! Bordel, mais t'étais passé où ? Ça fait deux heures que je tente de te contacter toutes les vingt minutes !

Le maître des Potions sursauta en entendant une voix venir de derrière lui. Il se retourna pour voir la tête de Milo flotter dans la cheminée. Il lança un regard suspicieux à Remus avant de s'approcher.

- Ce n'est pas le moment, on est en état de crise ici.

- Je sais, répondit le journaliste. J'étais au Ministère pour le boulot quand j'ai croisé Lucius, il n'a pas le temps de te contacter. Il y a eu des fuites par chez vous, l'attaque est connue depuis cet après midi. Fudge est en ébullition. Lucius ne le lâche pas mais il y a un autre type, Ben… non... Bochalet… Blédilé…

- Bletchley.

- Oui voilà. Donc ce type monte la tête de Fudge contre Albus. Je ne sais pas tout ce qui se trame mais ça ne sent pas bon du tout.

- Fudge en a après Albus car il espère ainsi éliminer un adversaire à la tête du Ministère.

- C'est stupide, Albus ne veut pas de son poste, fit remarquer Milo.

- Oui mais ça il ne veut pas le savoir. Quant à Bletchley, Lucius le suit depuis plusieurs mois. Il a trop d'ambition mangemoresque pour être pris à la légère. Et avec cette nouvelle attaque il va passer à l'action.

- Sev' ? Comment va Ioann ?

- Bien. Pas à l'aise depuis que son maître chanteur est revenu mais il tient la tête hors de l'eau. Les jumeaux Weasley en font toujours autant voir à Warrington et Ioann s'en amuse discrètement.

- Ce sont de braves garçons ça. Tout comme leurs ainés. Bon, je te laisse, sinon je vais me faire taper sur les doigts. On se parle plus tard.

La communication fut coupée et Severus se retourna vers Remus.

- Bien, après le monstre invisible, voici un nouveau problème qui pointe son nez. Tu crois que tu vas réussir à le renifler cette fois, lui demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

- Moi aussi je t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup Severus, répondit Remus avec un grand sourire avant de redevenir sérieux. Mais si Albus est sur la sellette, c'est mauvais pour l'école.

- Là où ça met vraiment Poudlard en danger, c'est qu'alors le Ministère va s'infiltrer dans les affaires de l'école. Et par les temps qui courent…

- A ton avis, qui a averti le Ministère aussi vite ?

- Miles Bletchley, troisième année de Serpentard, fils d'Andrew Bletchley. Je pensais que tu aurais fait le rapprochement. Mais il est vrai que tu n'es qu'un Gryffondor, il ne faut pas trop t'en demander.

Remus soupira sous la mauvaise foi de son collègue mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter. Si le Ministère prenait les rennes de Poudlard, sa place y serait compromise. Et son statut de loup-garou deviendrait public et Zonko ne pourrait pas le couvrir bien longtemps. Et pour rien au monde il ne mettrait sa nouvelle vie en danger. Il était temps qu'il prévienne Sirius.

o0o

Mais il ne put le faire. Car ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'alors qu'il quittait Severus, Sirius était lui-même réquisitionné par le Ministre pour une affaire importante. Cela faisait maintenant de longues minutes qu'il suivait Fudge, Bletchley et Malfoy. Après avoir eu une discussion assez… étrange en fait, avec Albus, ils étaient maintenant sur le chemin les dirigeant chez Hagrid. Pour l'instant il ruminait. S'il avait bien compris, c'était Hermione Granger, l'amie de Harry qui avait été attaquée un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il aurait aimé pouvoir voir son filleul pour savoir comment il allait. L'an passé, presque à la même époque, il s'était retrouvé face à Voldemort à cause de Quirrell et là c'était son amie qui pâtissait d'un monstre invisible. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il le mette en garde et qu'il lui interdise de faire n'importe quoi. Il n'était pas le fils de James pour rien. Et Sirius n'avait pas du tout envie de retrouver son protégé en petit morceau.

Albus frappa à la porte de la cabane de Hagrid qui l'accueillit en pâlissant. Chacun s'installa sur un siège, sauf Lucius qui grimaça en voyant les chaises et Sirius qui, de part sa fonction, se devait de rester sur ses gardes. Celui-ci nota le regard pétillant que le directeur de Poudlard lança vers la cheminée, mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait abandonné l'idée de comprendre cet homme. Cornélius commença à parler au garde chasse. Il lui signala qu'après quatre attaques contre des enfants de Moldus, il se devait d'agir. Malgré les protestations du géant et les interventions d'Albus en sa faveur, le Ministre restait campé sur ses convictions. Ce fut le moment que choisit Bletchley pour se faire entendre.

- Ah au fait, Dumbledore, cela me fait penser que j'ai oublié de vous avertir d'un petit contretemps. Cette affaire ne vous regarde plus en fait. Le conseil d'administration estime qu'il est temps pour vous de passer la main, dit-il en sortant un rouleau de parchemin. Voici l'ordre de suspension. Vous trouverez les douze signatures réglementaires. Nous avons estimé que votre grand âge ne vous permettait plus d'assurer la sécurité des élèves de cette école.

- Attendez Andrew, suspendre Dumbledore ? Intervint Fudge affolé. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit …

- La nomination ou la suspension des directeurs de Poudlard relève de la décision du conseil d'administration et non du Ministère de la Magie. Dumbledore a été visiblement incapable d'assurer son rôle et d'arrêter ses agressions.

- Et maintenant, qui réussira à faire cela à votre avis ? Cracha Sirius tout en fusillant du regard les deux membres du conseil d'administration.

- Gardez votre rôle, Auror Black, le réprimandant Bletchley. Et occupez vous d'enfermer Hagrid à Azkaban. Vous en connaissez le chemin n'est-ce pas ?

- Et moi j'aimerais savoir qui sont les douze personnes ayant signé ce torchon, claqua la voix froide de Lucius coupant la réplique de Sirius. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je fais parti de ce conseil et je n'ai ni été mis au courant de cette réunion, ni signé ce parchemin.

- Vous étiez injoignable, Lucius, nous avons donc fait une assemblée exceptionnelle et nous avons exceptionnellement élu un membre de remplacement.

- Comme cela est pratique. Je suppose également que vous avez tenté de me joindre avec beaucoup d'acharnement. Ne croyez pas vous en tirer aussi facilement Bletchley. Mais quels arguments avez-vous utilisés ? La menace ? Le chantage ? La corruption ou…. _la torture_ ?

- Vous savez Lucius, personne n'est indispensable, lui répondit Bletchley avec arrogance.

- Non, effectivement… un précepte que vous ne devriez pas oublier, susurra Lucius d'une voix à faire frissonner.

- Messieurs calmez vous, intervint Albus. Si le conseil d'administration veut mon départ, alors soit. Mais apprenez, Andrew que je n'aurais réellement quitté l'école que quand il n'y aura plus personne pour me rester fidèle. Sachez également qu'une aide sera toujours apportée à ceux qui en feront la demande.

o0o

Cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité de James Potter, Ron et Harry avaient reculé d'un pas quand le directeur avait tourné son regard vers eux tout en parlant. Ils étaient persuadés qu'Albus avait conscience de leur présence. Ils regardèrent les autres hommes présents. Harry frissonna en voyant le regard sombre de son parrain. Il avait bien vu la lueur tourmentée qui était apparue dans ses yeux lorsque le sujet d'Azkaban était arrivé. Et maintenant, devoir y emmener Hagrid semblait lui coûtait plus que tout. Bletchley commenta la réplique étrange de Dumbledore et entraina Fudge avec lui, hors de la cabane. Malfoy semblait réfléchir tout en gardant son regard fixé sur son collègue du conseil. Sirius demanda d'une voix lasse à Hagrid de le suivre. Mais celui-ci prit une grande inspiration avant d'annoncer :

- Si quelqu'un voulait découvrir quelque chose, il suffirait de suivre les araignées. Oui voilà. Et puis, il faudrait que quelqu'un vienne s'occuper de Corckdur pendant que je ne serais pas là.

- Pas de souci Hagrid. Je viendrais lui donner à manger régulièrement, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Pour les araignées, par contre, je pense qu'elles peuvent se débrouiller sans moi, lui assura Sirius avec un sourire. Allons-y, avant que Fudge, Malfoy ou Bletchley ne s'énervent encore plus.

- Malfoy n'est pas un si mauvais bougre au fond, tu sais ?

- Tu m'en diras tant. Moi j'estime qu'il n'est qu'un enfoiré de base. Snob et hautain, mais un enfoiré tout de même.

Quand la porte fut refermée, les deux garçons sortirent de leur cachette de tissus. Ce dont ils avaient été témoins était presque plus choquant que Hermione pétrifiée sur son lit d'infirmerie. Hermione. D'un coup, il leur semblait que cela faisait des jours que son attaque avait eu lieu.

- Alors là, ce n'est plus dans la bouse de dragon que nous sommes, mais bien pire, s'exclama Ron.

- S'ils virent Dumbledore, autant fermer l'école. Plus rien n'empêchera le monstre de faire plus d'attaques encore.

- Sauf si c'était bien Hagrid qui … enfin tu sais.

- Je préfère éviter de penser à ça. Viens on rentre. Il ne faut pas qu'on se fasse prendre.


	13. Souricière

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen et Connors.

Béta : BettyMars

Zarakinel, merci pour tes encouragements et ta fidélité. Lady Arlequin, ravie de voir que les jumeaux t'ont plu et j'espère que la suite des évènements pour Harry te plairont aussi.

Ahah, le mystère de la chambre s'épaissit doucement mais pas de souci, je vous promets que d'ici six chapitres vous aurez le fin mot de tout ça… oui je me suis un peu étalée sur les chapitres à venir et si l'action revient (les drames aussi d'ailleurs), tout ne va pas se résoudre en un chapitre. Surtout que le chapitre qui suit est plutôt une conséquence de la confrontation du chapitre précédent. Pour ceux qui aiment Milo (et je sais qu'il a de nombreux fans^^) le revoici pour une petite apparition en mode je m'amuse avec Sev … lol. Nous allons également avoir un retour inattendu … cela faisait bien bien longtemps qu'on en entendait plus parler … et j'ai trouvé ça dommage^^. Et puis Fred se trouve une petite copine ... si si je vous jure… Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira car dans le genre on change toute l'histoire originelle, je crois que ça se pose là….

Alors bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain.

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Souricière.**

_Dimanche 9 Mai 1993_

Ioann grogna et se retourna. Il se calfeutra dans sa couette en tentant d'enfoncer son nez au plus profond de son oreiller. Mais vicieusement, son sommeil s'enfuyait déjà. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux en bâillant. Un coup d'œil à son réveil le fit enfoncer sa tête sous les draps. Il était à peine cinq heures du matin et c'était dimanche. Ne pouvait-il donc pas faire la grasse matinée comme tous ses camarades ? Mais non, déjà il sentait que son esprit était bien trop éveillé pour qu'il reparte dans les bras de Morphée. Il se tourna sur le dos et regarda le haut de son lit à baldaquin. Il s'était passé quelque chose de grave hier. Il en était sûr. Aucun élève n'avait été autorisé à sortir des Salles Communes depuis l'arrêt brutal du match. On leur avait d'ailleurs servi leurs repas dans leur Maison afin qu'ils n'aillent pas dans les couloirs pour rejoindre la Grande Salle. Le Baron Sanglant était venu leur transmettre un vague message d'avertissement de leur directeur de Maison mais ils n'avaient rien appris de plus.

Ioann se coucha sur le côté, en remontant ses jambes contre son torse tout en s'enroulant dans sa couette. Il avait le pressentiment que la journée n'allait pas être toute rose. Et étrangement, il se mit à penser au carnet de Lucius. Cela faisait presque trois semaines qu'il avait appris _qui_ le possédait. Cela faisait autant de temps qu'il se demandait _comment _il pourrait le récupérer. Mais il n'avait encore trouvé aucune idée. Il soupira en repoussant ses couvertures. Il fit basculer ses jambes sur le côté du lit et enfila ses chaussons en baillant de plus belle. Il s'étira fortement avant de se lever et de se gratter la fesse droite. Il frissonna un peu. Le mois de Mai avait beau être entamé, dans les cachots, il y avait toujours une forte humidité déplaisante. Il attrapa un pull qu'il enfila par-dessus son pyjama et se rendit aux toilettes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était dans la salle de bain, en train de se passer un peu d'eau froide sur le visage pour achever de se réveiller. Mais rien à faire. Si le sommeil le fuyait, il n'arrivait toujours pas à être en forme. Il se frotta un peu les bras pour se réchauffer et ressortit dans le couloir. Puis porté par une envie soudaine, il se dirigea vers le dortoir des deuxièmes années. Il ouvrit la porte doucement et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement. Tout le monde dormait. Il s'approcha du lit de Draco, déposa son pull sur sa chaise, ouvrit les rideaux du baldaquin et se glissa sous la couverture après avoir poussé un peu la jambe de son frère qui s'était bien étalé. Celui-ci grogna dans son sommeil avant de bouger et de lui tourner le dos. Ioann pouffa doucement en ce disant que la distinction et la dignité des Sang-Purs prenaient un sacré coup lorsque le blond dormait.

Il faillit éclater de rire en pensant à ce que Lucius penserait en sachant que son fils grognait comme un troll. Son oncle avait une telle classe que même la nuit il devait être parfait. Mais il manqua de s'étouffer et rougit violemment. En effet, il venait de se rappeler qu'une fois, une seule fois, alors qu'il avait passé quelques jours au manoir et qu'il avait fait un cauchemar, il avait rejoint Lucius et Narcissa dans leur chambre. C'était il y avait un peu plus d'un an, il était entré dans la pièce sans faire de bruit et n'avait pu retenir le sanglot qui lui avait échappé. Lucius s'était alors réveillé en sursaut, avait attrapé sa baguette sur sa table de nuit et lui avait presque sauté dessus en le menaçant. Mais rapidement il avait réalisé qui il était et avait abaissé son arme, en lui demandant ce qu'il se passait. Ioann se rappela avoir regardé son oncle avec effroi, les yeux écarquillés et débordants de larmes. Son cauchemar étant bien trop présent dans sa tête, il avait eu une peur panique. Puis quand il avait repris ses esprits, il avait violemment rougi, inquiétant Lucius qui avait cru à de la fièvre. Ioann piqua l'oreiller de Draco pour fourrer son visage dedans alors qu'il se rappelait très bien que son oncle était tout nu et que sa tante, assise dans le lit dont les draps étaient étalés sur le sol, n'était pas guère plus habillée. Ils avaient beau être de très belles personnes, plus jamais il ne voulait les revoir ainsi.

L'oreiller sous lequel il s'était caché, disparut brusquement. Il releva la tête en ouvrant les yeux pour tomber sur le regard étonné de Draco. Et là il ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu plus en se souvenant que c'était le fils des deux personnes qu'il venait de revoir nues dans sa tête.

- Ioann ? Tu es malade ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Commença à s'inquiéter Draco.

En effet, le blond s'était réveillé brusquement quand son oreiller lui avait été dérobé et que sa tête avait alors heurté le bois du lit. Il s'était retourné en sentant quelqu'un bouger derrière lui. Cela faisait un moment que Ioann n'était plus venu se réfugier dans son lit car ses cauchemars s'étaient apaisés. Oh il en avait bien de temps en temps, surtout s'il était très fatigué, mais généralement, ses camarades de dortoir arrivaient à gérer et n'avaient plus besoin de lui. Aussi le retrouver dans son lit, sous son oreiller n'était pas pour le rassurer. Sans compter que malgré le peu de lumière, il voyait bien les rougeurs étendues sur ses joues.

- C'est à cause de ton père, grommela le plus jeune.

- Hein ?

Pas très bien réveillé et surpris par cette réponse, Draco en oublia l'élocution digue de son rang et resta bouche bée. Qu'avait donc fait son père qui se trouvait sûrement au manoir avec sa mère, pour faire réagir Ioann ainsi ?

- Vouiii, couina Ioann en rattrapant l'oreiller pour se replonger dessous.

Draco fronça les sourcils avant de se rallonger, se coller à lui et de glisser sa tête sous l'oreiller également.

- Tu m'expliques ?

- C'est que … ben … c'est pas facile à dire.

- Commence par le début…

- Je pensais que t'avais pas la classe de ton père quand tu dormais tout étalé et que tu grognais dans ton sommeil… et puis je me suis souvenu que j'ai vu Oncle Lus et Tatie Cissa, tous nus et …. Et ben c'est gênant tu vois, avoua Ioann en rougissant un peu plus.

- Je pense que je serais aussi gêné de voir parrain Sev' tout nu… mais par pitié, évite de penser à mes parents comme ça, c'est dégoutant.

- Je sais mais j'ai pas fais exprès.

- Pourquoi t'es réveillé si tôt ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ? Demanda Draco préférant changer de sujet.

- Non, j'arrivais plus à dormir.

- Et tu t'es dit que ce serait chouette de venir me réveiller aussi ?

- Oui… non. Enfin si, je me suis dit que si t'étais réveillé, on pouvait parler.

- Evidement, je ne dors jamais les dimanches matins … Bon ok, alors parlons. Mais si ça ne te dérange pas, je préfèrerais qu'on évite d'étouffer sous mon oreiller.

Rougissant toujours, Ioann enleva le coussin de sur leurs têtes et le posa sur le matelas avant qu'ils ne s'installent confortablement. Ils étaient allongés sur le côté, se faisant face. Puis, toujours en chuchotant, le plus jeune commença à raconter le pressentiment qu'il avait sur ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Draco essaya de le rassurer en lui disant que vu le nombre d'agressions, les professeurs ne pouvaient pas les laisser sortir plus tôt dans les couloirs. Surtout maintenant qu'ils devaient se déplacer en groupe et être accompagnés d'un adulte. Son frère acquiesça machinalement sans être plus convaincu que ça.

- Dray ?

- Oui ?

- Tu te souviens le carnet qu'on avait pris sans faire exprès dans le bureau de ton père l'été dernier ?

- Le carnet ? Ah oui. Il n'a pas dû faire attention qu'il ne l'avait plus car il n'a rien dit. Mais il faudra le remettre dès qu'on en aura l'occasion.

- On va pas pouvoir.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est que… Warrington est tombé dessus un jour où il m'a demandé de … enfin tu sais quoi. Et il m'a dit qu'il me le rendrait quand il aurait tout ce qu'il voulait. Mais comme il a été puni, il ne me l'a pas rendu.

- Il te l'a volé ? S'écria Draco en se redressant avant que son frère ne lui dise de ne pas crier.

- Non, pas volé mais emprunté plutôt.

- Ioann, il va falloir que tu comprennes que dans cette histoire il était le méchant et toi la victime. Il ne t'a jamais demandé un service, il t'a fait du chantage. Il ne t'a pas emprunté le carnet mais il l'a volé. Est-ce que ça commence à rentrer dans ta petite tête de linotte ?

- Hey ! T'énerve pas comme ça !

- Si je m'énerve Ioann, car je sais très bien que tu imagines encore que tout est de ta faute. Mais c'est faux. Tu m'entends, c'est de sa faute à lui.

- Je…

- Ioann, menaça le blond.

- Si tu veux, soupira celui-ci pas plus convaincu qu'avant. Mais en attendant j'ai plus le carnet d'Oncle Lus.

- On va le récupérer. Je me débrouillerais pour aller fouiller dans ses affaires et je lui reprendrais. Comme ça tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

- Il l'a plus.

- Comment ça ?

- Il me l'a dit il y a très longtemps.

- C'était sûrement un mensonge pour te faire chanter un peu plus.

- Non, c'est vrai. Je l'ai vu, le carnet… c'est Potter qui l'a.

- C'est Po… Pourquoi faut-il toujours que cet idiot de survivant soit toujours en travers de mon chemin ? Tu en es sûr ?

- Oui, enfin tu sais, le jour où Warrington avait ses problèmes…mmm, gastriques… et bien je l'ai vu. Il l'avait dans son sac.

- Voilà qui est un peu plus embêtant. Car il ne va sûrement pas vouloir nous le rendre comme ça.

- Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû le laisser à la maison mais je l'ai oublié. Je suis vraiment nul.

- Bon ça suffit Io. C'est juste de la malchance, d'accord ? On va se débrouiller et on va le retrouver. Il faut juste que tu arrêtes de te prendre pour un idiot et que tu fasses fonctionner ta tête.

- J'suis pas un idiot, bouda Ioann.

- Alors arrête de faire ta tête de mule et aide moi à trouver une solution. Attends, j'ai peut-être une idée. T'es ami avec Londubat non ? Grimaça Draco. Tu pourrais lui dire que tu as perdu le carnet et que tu as vu que Potter l'avait mais que tu n'oses pas aller lui réclamer…

- Je ne veux pas que Neville ait des problèmes.

- C'est nous qui en aurons si on ne récupère pas ce journal de malheur. Papa a les mêmes modes de punition qu'Oncle Severus. Et je doute que prendre la fessée devant toute la famille t'attire.

- Non, ça c'est sûr, rougit Ioann. D'accord, je lui en parlerai, mais ça va pas être facile maintenant qu'on ne peut plus circuler dans les couloirs comme on veut.

- Il est temps que les vacances arrivent, l'ambiance devient catastrophique avec toutes ces agressions.

- Tu crois que Pansy est derrière tout ça ? Bâilla le plus jeune

- Je ne pense pas. Elle dit beaucoup de choses mais elle est souvent dans mon sillage et le reste du temps elle est avec Daphné. Et Daphné n'est pas rassurée du tout par ces agressions. Même Tracey qui a pourtant un caractère bien accroché, semble très dérangée par toute cette affaire.

- Théo est bizarre des fois, murmura Ioann en baissant au maximum la voix pour ne pas que le dit Théo ne l'entende.

- C'est un solitaire qui apprécie notre compagnie. Mais ça m'étonnerait quand même qu'il soit derrière tout ça. Si c'est un élève je pencherais plus sur Flint, Montague, Higgs, bref les années plus anciennes. Il faut beaucoup plus de connaissances qu'on en a nous. Mais après je ne sais pas.

- J'espère qu'Albus va arrêter le monstre, soupira Ioann en fermant à moitié ses paupières lourdes.

- Moi aussi. Hey, t'endors pas ! Tu ne vas pas t'endormir alors que tu m'as bien réveillé maintenant !

- Mais non,… je dors … pas, baragouina le brun alors qu'il se laissait rattraper par son sommeil.

- Oui et moi je suis Babbitty Lapina, ironisa Draco avant de soupirer.

Ioann ne dormit pas beaucoup de plus car rapidement le reste du dortoir s'éveilla. Mais son réveil fut bien moins agréable qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Draco s'étant levé pour se préparer, Blaise s'était fait une joie de déverser de l'eau froide sur le lit. Le petit avait alors poussé un grand cri en se mettant debout sur les couvertures. Puis quand il avait compris ce que son camarade avait fait, il se mit à bouder en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour se sécher. Mais avant de passer la porte, il se retourna avec un grand sourire et se jeta dans les bras de Blaise qui par réflexe, le rattrapa mais bascula au sol. Là il lui cria un bonjour sonore dans les oreilles avant de s'enfuir en courant. Draco éclata de rire en voyant le noir lever les yeux au ciel en comprenant que Ioann avait réussi son coup et qu'en plus d'avoir mal à l'arrière train, il était lui aussi mouillé.

o0o

Un peu plus tard, dans la Grande Salle, les élèves constatèrent avec étonnement que le directeur ne présidait pas la table des professeurs. En fait il était même totalement absent et McGonagall l'avait remplacé. Quand tout le monde fut installé pour le petit déjeuner, elle demanda l'attention et se leva.

- Chers élèves, comme vous le savez déjà, hier, deux de vos camarades ont été attaqués alors que le match de Quidditch allait commencer. Cela fait donc quatre agressions et élève le nombre de victime à six. C'est un coup très dur pour l'école qui pour l'instant garde ses portes ouvertes. Hier soir, Monsieur le Ministre a envoyé à Azkaban celui qu'il estimait être le coupable. L'ensemble du corps professoral et moi-même préférons laisser les mesures de sécurité en vigueur et ce jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Beaucoup d'entre vous doivent se demander où se trouve le directeur. Il est actuellement très occupé mais reviendra bientôt. En tant qu'adjointe, j'assurai donc l'intérim.

- Ceci n'est que fariboles.

Severus, tout comme l'ensemble de la salle, se tourna vers la personne qui venait d'intervenir. Minerva et l'ensemble des professeurs avaient décidé de ne pas dire l'exacte vérité aux élèves afin de préserver le plus longtemps possible leur ignorance et ainsi de ne pas créer plus de groupes de tension. Mais visiblement d'autres en avaient décidé autrement. Deux personnes s'avançaient dans la Grande Salle en direction de leur table. Il reconnut tout de suite Andrew Bletchley. Il ne connaissait pas réellement la femme qui l'accompagnait. Il l'avait vue dans la Gazette du sorcier plusieurs fois aux côtés de Fudge. Son ensemble en peluche rose assorti au nœud rose qu'elle avait posé dans ses cheveux, la rendait totalement reconnaissable, même sans s'attarder sur son aspect de crapaud trapu.

- Puis-je savoir les raisons de votre venue ? Demanda fraichement Minerva.

- Nous venons rectifier vos grossières erreurs, minauda la femme. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis Dolorès Ombrage, sous-secrétaire d'Etat auprès de notre bon Ministre. Et je tiens à préciser que le coupable a bel et bien été arrêté hier soir. Il n'y a pas de supposition à faire. De plus, Monsieur Andrew Bletchley, ici présent, membre important du conseil d'administration tient à rectifier vos mensonges, professeur McGonagall.

- Merci Dolorès. Effectivement. Albus Dumbledore a été suspendu de ses fonctions pour manquement à celles-ci ayant entrainé l'agression de nombreux élèves. Le temps que le conseil statue sur son cas, il lui est donc interdit de remettre les pieds à Poudlard. Et enfin, pour éviter que ce genre de chose ne se reproduise, le conseil a décidé également que je remplacerais Dumbledore le temps qu'un nouveau directeur ne soit désigné. Je vous serais donc gré, professeur McGonagall, de m'escorter jusqu'au bureau directorial et de m'informer du mot de passe. Dolorès, vous nous accompagnez ?

- Avec plaisir Andrew. Je pense d'ailleurs qu'un examen des capacités du corps professoral serait une bonne chose à effectuer. Je m'y attellerai dès demain.

Minerva leur demanda donc de la suivre alors qu'elle quittait la Grande Salle d'un pas raide et d'une humeur noire. Severus attendit qu'ils soient partis pour se lever également et utiliser la porte arrière pour gagner rapidement ses appartements. Il était urgent qu'il contacte Lucius pour le mettre au courant des évènements présents. Le blond s'était fait doublé par Bletchley, mais foi de Serpentard, il n'allait pas rester longtemps sur le siège d'Albus.

o0o

_Mardi 18 Mai 1993_

Le couvre feu était maintenant passé depuis un bon moment et les élèves dormaient tranquillement dans leur dortoir. Mais dans les cachots, Severus était loin d'en faire autant. Il venait de donner à manger au poisson de son fils et s'évertuait à élimer complètement le vieux tapis de son salon.

- Bordel Severus arrête toi donc de faire les cent pas, tu me donnes le tournis ! Râla Milo.

- Excuse moi d'être sur les nerfs alors qu'une espèce de bonbon _rose_ passe son temps à fourrer son gros nez dans les affaires de tous les professeurs, sans oublier de retirer toutes nos consignes de sécurité sous prétexte qu'il n'y aurait plus de danger!

- Gros nez ? Ce n'est pas un peu se fout …

- Et c'est là tout ce que tu as retenu, Gabrilov ?

- Non, j'ai aussi retenu que tu avais toujours un problème avec le rose.

- Ferme là, crétin !

- En tout cas, cette Ombrage a fait un miracle, intervint Lucius en sirotant son cognac, elle a réussi à te rendre encore plus grognon qu'à ton habitude. J'étais pourtant persuadé que ce n'était pas possible.

- Ne te pâme pas trop, je te rappelle que Bletchley t'as doublé, évincé et qu'il est actuellement assis dans le fauteuil d'Albus. Alors je serais toi, je ne serais pas très fier de m'être ainsi fait rouler dans la farine.

- Je sais, mais sa gloire ne va pas durer.

- Que comptes-tu faire ? Demanda Milo à Lucius.

- Il a trempé dans des affaires louches. Et certaines sont récentes, comme la corruption du conseil d'Administration. Il y a aussi une large déviance sur la magie noire. J'ai déjà récolté par mal d'informations. J'attends des preuves d'ici la fin de la semaine.

- Il va donc bientôt tomber, réfléchit Severus, sauf que tu vas avoir un problème de taille. Tu ne peux pas l'accuser, même avec des preuves.

- Je sais. Vu mon passé, cela me retomberait automatiquement dessus. Parce qu'il est malin et qu'il me connait. Si je l'attaque de front il m'entrainera avec lui. Je dois trouver une parade rapidement.

- Je ne peux pas non plus m'en charger. Mon passé de Mangemort est plus que connu et il s'en servirait. Il serait aussi capable de se servir de Ioann.

- J'ai pensé à contacter Skeeter et lui donner le dossier. Mais elle est ingérable. Elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête et pourrait me mordre également. Même en anonyme je ne peux le faire. Ma divergence avec Bletchley est connue, surtout depuis qu'il a viré Albus.

- Alors il faudra trouver une autre solution. Un membre de l'école serait idéal, histoire de mettre en évidence ses travers et ainsi de l'éjecter de la proximité innocente des élèves. Minerva est à éliminer, elle est dans le collimateur du Ministère depuis l'arrivée d'Ombrage. Poppy est trop proche de moi pour que ça ne nous porte pas préjudice. Filius et Pomona ont la responsabilité de leur Maison, je ne peux pas leur demander ça. Lockhart est un imbécile, Sybille, m'en parlons pas. Il nous reste donc Septima, Aurora, Charity, Bathsheba et Rolanda.

- Bletchley ne se laissera pas faire, il faut quelqu'un qui ait les épaules suffisamment solides pour le contrer sans se déconcerter.

- Rolanda est celle qui a le plus de poigne.

- D'accord, j'avoue que j'aurais préféré que Minerva s'en charge car elle a aussi le franc parlé. Mais on n'a pas le choix donc il faudra voir avec Bibine. Dès que j'aurais tous les documents que j'attends, je te transmets tout ça.

- Fais-le le plus rapidement possible, Ombrage semble avoir une dent contre moi et me surveille activement. Il me faudra sûrement un certain temps avant de pouvoir régler l'affaire avec ma collègue.

- Moi j'ai peut-être une autre idée qui ne mettrait aucun de vous en balance, coupa Milo, se grattant le menton d'un air absent.

- Explique-toi.

- Vous avez besoin de quelqu'un qui ne permettrait pas de faire le lien avec vous deux, qui ne mettrait pas tes collègues en position délicate, qui aurait les épaules assez larges pour endurer Bletchley mais aussi une grande gueule pour la lui fermer avant qu'il l'ouvre… c'est ça ?

- C'est un résumé correct, approuva Lucius.

- Alors j'ai votre homme, répondit Milo avec un grand sourire sauvage sur les lèvres.

o0o

_Dimanche 23 Mai 1993_

Dans la tour des Gryffondors et particulièrement dans le dortoir des quatrièmes années, Fred et George étaient occupés à préparer la première étape d'une de leurs nouvelles formules. Assis sur son lit, Lee était en train de leur lire la recette qu'ils avaient modifiée tout en avalant des Suçacides. Fred alla s'asseoir à son bureau pour prendre des notes sur l'évolution de la solution grâce aux commentaires de son frère qui touillait. Une boule de poils tigrée de couleur grise, arriva d'un coup sur ses genoux, le faisant sursauter et échapper sa plume.

- Saleté de chat ! J'ai mis de l'encre partout maintenant. Allez, va voir ailleurs !

- Allons mon cher frère, elle t'aime bien. Et tu aurais pu tomber pire. Imagine que Miss Teigne n'ait pas été pétrifiée, tu aurais pu te la coltiner !

- Ne parle pas de malheur. Au moins celle là est mignonne, même si collante. Bien qu'étant donné que c'était de ta faute, j'aurais préféré que ce soit toi qui soit touché par cette potion.

- J'avoue, je n'avais pas prévu qu'elle dégagerait des phéromones félines qui attireraient toutes les chattes de Poudlard et des alentours. Mais tu reconnaitras que l'antidote a drôlement bien fonctionné et rapidement.

- Sauf pour elle, ronchonna Fred en attrapa le félin par la peau du cou pour l'amener devant ses yeux.

- Elle est jeune c'est peut-être pour cela, intervint Lee alors que la minette lançait un miaulement affectueux. George, dans trente secondes tu rajoutes la bave Jarvey et la belladone en poudre.

- Et je tourne dans l'autre sens, ça marche. Fred, finis ton câlin et note : la consistance s'est épaissie, c'est visqueux.

- Va te faire voir George. Et toi le chat, si tu veux être utile, va chercher une souris, répliqua le rouquin en poussant le félin au sol.

- C'est sûr que ça nous ferait gagner du temps pour la deuxième étape, soupira Lee, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on ait assez de dents de rongeurs.

- On avisera. Le breuvage bouillonne et sa couleur est devenue anisée.

- Elle n'aurait pas dû être bleue ? demanda Fred en notant.

- Dans l'originale oui, mais avec les modifs, ça ne veut plus rien dire, constata le noir.

Ils échangèrent ensuite les rôles. George se reposa et donna les instructions à son frère qui les appliquait pendant que leur ami notait consciencieusement toutes les évolutions. Cela dura un certain temps avant qu'ils ne changent encore leur rôle. Et alors que Fred était en train de lire les derniers mots de leur recette, la chatte grise arriva sur le lit, une souris dans la gueule avant de s'asseoir face au garçon et de déposer son butin. Elle le regarda dans les yeux puis miaula. Ne voyant aucune réaction, elle se releva et alla donner un coup de tête affectueux dans son genou tout en se mettant à ronronner. Fred, stupéfait, releva la tête vers les deux autres garçons.

- Fred, je ne veux pas m'avancer, mais je crois que cette petite est prête à faire ce que tu lui demandes tellement elle t'aime bien, rigola Lee. La potion est ok, j'arrête le feu.

- Elle doit reposer trois heures avant qu'on l'embouteille. Quant à cette petite bête, je serais tenté de lui dire d'apporter sa proie dans le lit de Warrington, mais je n'aurais aucun moyen de le vérifier.

- Faisons lui découvrir le lit de Ron, tu lui diras d'y apporter une araignée… même sans être présents on sera tout de suite au courant.

La petite chatte les regarda tour à tour avant de regarder son garçon préféré et de se frotter contre son pantalon. Elle finit par prendre place sur ses genoux, le ventre à l'air, quémandant des caresses qu'elle reçut à grand renfort de ronron.

o0o

Ron et Harry arrivèrent un peu plus tard. Ils avaient passé un bon bout de temps à la bibliothèque pour parfaire leur devoir de potions et n'avaient qu'une envie : de se détendre. Ils se posèrent un instant dans les canapés de la Salle Commune et écoutèrent distraitement les blagues de Seamus. Ils étaient épuisés. La veille au soir, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi. Ils avaient décidé de suivre les indications que Hagrid leur avait discrètement données avant d'être embarqué. Et malgré que son parrain lui ait fait promettre, par lettres interposées, de ne rien faire de dangereux, Harry avait ressorti la vieille cape de son père. Quelques jours plus tôt, alors qu'ils étaient en cours de Botanique, ils avaient remarqué une colonie d'araignées se diriger vers la Forêt Interdite.

Ron avait bougonné qu'en plus de devoir suivre des araignées, ils allaient devoir rentrer dans cette forêt qui n'avait pas été baptisée ainsi pour rien. Mais Harry avait tout de même réussi à l'entrainer avec lui. Ils avaient réussi à découvrir que si Hagrid avait réellement un goût douteux pour les animaux dangereux, ce n'était pas lui qui avait ouvert la Chambre des Secrets cinquante ans plus tôt. Mais après coup, ils se dirent tout de même qu'ils avaient été plutôt imprudents en allant se jeter sans préparation dans l'antre d'une Acromantula. Et encore, s'il n'y en avait eu qu'une…

Ron pâlit rien qu'en se souvenant de toutes ces bestioles velues, aux pattes trop nombreuses et au potentiel bien trop dangereux pour qui avait la taille d'être son diner. Et ce n'avait pas été la présence tremblotante de Crockdur qui les avait rassurés. Ils n'avaient dû leur salut qu'à la présence de la voiture de son père, la brave Ford Anglia, qui était venue à leur secours. Il n'était pas non plus très sûr d'avoir écouté toute la conversation de son ami et de la bête. Il l'avait vaguement entendu confirmer qu'une fille était bien morte la dernière fois et qu'il n'y était pour rien car il avait fait la promesse à Hagrid de ne jamais faire de mal à un être humain. _Dommage que ses enfants n'aient pas fait la même promesse_, pensa Ron en finissant par attraper une baguette réglisse dans un sac de chez Honeyduck que Dean lui tendait, avant de proposer à Harry de monter faire une partie d'échec dans leur dortoir. Une fois loin de l'animation de leurs camarades, les deux garçons jetèrent chaussures et chaussettes dans la pièce avant de s'effondrer sur leur lit.

- Tu sais quoi Ron ?

- Quoi ? Tu veux encore suivre les araignées ?

- Non, mais c'est épuisant de faire les devoirs quand il n'y a plus Hermione pour nous prêter les siens.

- Bien d'accord. Si ça ne te dérange pas, je crois que je vais juste regarder une revue de Quidditch et laisser les échecs de côté.

- Ça me va. Je n'ai pas trop envie de tenter de réfléchir pour de toute façon perdre en dix minutes.

Ron attrapa donc sa revue avant de s'installer confortablement sur son lit tandis que Harry s'allongea sur le dos, les mains croisées à l'arrière de sa tête, les yeux fermés. Il laissa son esprit voguer. Il pensa à ce que leur directrice de Maison leur avait annoncé le matin même : les mandragores étaient arrivées à maturité et dans quelques jours, la potion pour ranimer leurs camarades allait pouvoir être faite. Il pensa ensuite à cette Ombrage et ce Bletchley. Ils étaient sûrs que tout s'était terminé avec la capture de Hagrid. Mais étrangement aucun des autres professeurs n'étaient de leur avis. Peut-être que Hermione serait en mesure de leur expliquer qui l'avait attaqué exactement. Penser à son amie le rendit triste. Elle lui manquait et pas que pour les devoirs. Elle avait toujours de bonnes remarques. Et derrière son air à la Percy, elle avait un petit goût d'aventurière. Il était persuadé qu'elle n'aurait pas refusé de les accompagner devant Aragog, l'araignée de Hagrid. D'un coup, il écarquilla les yeux et se redressa sur son séant.

- Ron ! Hier, Aragog a dit que cette fille, qui a été tuée la dernière fois, avait été trouvée dans les toilettes !

- Et alors ? Bon c'est pas très reluisant comme mort, d'accord, mais …

- Roon ! S'exaspéra le brun. Et si elle n'était jamais sortie de là ? Imagine qu'elle y soit encore !

- Attends, murmura le rouquin avant d'écarquiller les yeux, non ? Tu crois que… Tu penses que … _Mimi Geignarde_ ?

- Il ne doit pas y avoir trente six mille filles mortes dans les toilettes de Poudlard, et vu que Mimi y passe son temps…

- Et dire qu'on y a passé tant de temps et qu'on aurait pu tout simplement lui demander !

Les deux garçons, soudain beaucoup plus réveillés, se mirent alors à comploter pour savoir quand et comment ils allaient aborder le sujet avec la principale intéressée. Ron se gratta la jambe alors que quelque chose le chatouillait tout en imaginant la tête que ferait Hermione quand elle saurait qui était vraiment le fantôme. Il finit par baisser les yeux sur ce qui le dérangeait tant pour tomber sur une araignée de taille moyenne, gambadant tranquillement sur sa cheville nue. Il poussa un grand cri en bondissant hors du lit. Il secoua sa jambe fortement pour en faire tomber la bestiole avant de sauter sur le lit de Neville. Harry, qui s'était levé à l'alerte, attrapa le livre de métamorphose de Seamus qu'il laissa tomber sur la malheureuse Arachné.

- Je déteste les araignées, se lamenta Ron en se laissant tomber le nez le premier sur l'oreiller de son camarade.

De l'autre côté de la porte, trois ombres se précipitèrent dans leur dortoir un peu plus loin. Fred attrapa la chatte grise par le cou pour la regarder dans les yeux.

- Toi, je ne sais pas à qui tu appartiens, mais je crois qu'on va vite devenir de grands copains tous les deux.

Un miaulement lui répondit alors que George et Lee se frappaient dans les mains, un grand sourire farceur illuminant leur visage.

o0o

_Lundi 24 Mai 1993_

Depuis que les deux personnalités du Ministère étaient arrivées à Poudlard, les repas étaient un peu moins animées qu'avant. Le toussotement de Dolorès Ombrage qui reprenait à l'ordre tous les élèves un peu trop bruyants, en avait dissuadé beaucoup de prendre leurs aises. Ioann lança un regard suspicieux à son père. Celui-ci était passablement énervé depuis qu'Albus n'était plus là et bizarrement ce midi là, il semblait de bonne humeur. Même Lockhart à côté de lui ne semblait pas le crisper. Le garçon se demanda réellement si quelqu'un ne l'avait pas drogué avec une potion de félicité. Elidjah le secoua doucement pour lui demander la carafe de jus de citrouille. Il lui lança un regard noir à la Snapienne en retour, mais il constata avec dépit, qu'il avait encore du travail à faire pour effrayer ses amis. Soudain deux nouvelles personnes passèrent la porte de la Grande Salle. Une jolie brune au teint fortement hâlé, glissée dans robe longue en soie noire aux chatoiements rouge sang, accompagnée d'un grand homme châtain tout aussi bronzé mais très sobre, un appareil photo dans les mains, venaient d'arriver. Elle prit alors la parole dans un anglais parfait, teinté d'un charmant accent aux consonances chaudes.

- Bonjour tout le monde. Je suis Juliana Cruz, journaliste al_ Profeta Hechicero_. J'ai rendez-vous avec le briiillant Gilderoy Lockhart.

- Miss Cruz, mais je ne vous attendais que ce soir, lui répondit le professeur de Défense d'une voix séductrice.

- Je sais, mais je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de vous rencontrer un peu plus tôt, minauda journaliste. Oh, je vous présente également mon photographe, Pedro De Silveira. Il fera de vous le monument in-con-tour-na-ble de notre journal.

Severus se retint de sourire. Il ne savait pas encore comment elle allait s'en sortir, mais pour l'instant, sa prestation avait du chien. Milo n'avait pas voulu en dire grand-chose sur son idée pour éliminer Bletchley, mais il leur avait tout de même avoué que Juliana, son amie journaliste de longue date, serait parfaite pour ce rôle. Il leur avait dit que cela faisait bientôt deux ans qu'elle était en congé sabbatique pour s'occuper de sa petite fille. Elle avait visiblement pu faire garder celle-ci pour venir à Poudlard jouer la grande scène du deux. Et avec un grand plaisir… s'il se fiait à son intuition. Severus ne l'avait jamais rencontrée mais il avait déjà entendu parler des frasques de ce petit groupe de journalistes, amis avec Milo. Et si sa mémoire était bonne, ce Pedro n'était pas plus photographe que lui mais l'ancien collègue brésilien d'Henrique. Milo ne pouvait pas se mouiller dans cette affaire, car en fouillant dans les dossiers du Ministère, on pouvait aisément remonter jusqu'à Ioann et donc jusqu'au Maître des Potions. Mais mettre dans la confidence des gens qui, bien qu'étant ses amis, habitaient à l'autre bout de la terre, était une des idées les plus judicieuses que le Russe ait eu.

- Si cela ne vous gêne pas, Monsieur le directeur, j'aimerais faire cette interview ici même. Le cadre est splendide et entouré de tous ces étudiants c'est exactement ce qu'il nous faut, dit la jeune femme en interpellant Bletchley.

- Oh, ne je suis pas le directeur, j'assure juste l'intérim, mais vous pouvez …

- Ah… bien bien, reprit-elle d'un coup dédaigneuse. Gilderoy, vous permettez que je vous appelle Gilderoy n'est-ce pas ?

- Une aussi ravissante femme telle que vous peut bien m'appeler comme elle l'entend.

- Vous êtes un vil séducteur. Oh mais c'est Harry Potter qui est là ! Pedro, je veux absolument une photo avec les deux. Gilderoy, oserais-je vous demander de vous asseoir à ses côtés ? Vous, à côté du survivant, entouré de ses amis, quelle merveilleuse perspective de sécurité pour tous nos lecteurs.

Le professeur se plia volontiers à ses désirs alors que Harry était beaucoup moins enthousiaste. Puis, faisant apparaitre une chaise confortable, elle s'installa en face d'eux, croisant voluptueusement ses jambes, faisant remonter sa jupe relativement haut sur ses cuisses. Des sifflements s'élevèrent soudainement de la table des Gryffondors. Minerva jeta un regard suspicieux à Severus qui lui rendit un sourire en coin. Elle s'appuya finalement tout contre son dossier, prête à profiter de l'instant. Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'il se passait exactement, mais si Severus était derrière tout ça, autant savourer. L'interview se déroula dans un ensemble de jeu de séduction qui opposait le professeur et la jeune femme dans un duel de haut vol. De sa place, Dolorès commençait à bouillir. Elle était la sous-secrétaire d'Etat et pourtant cette journaliste ne lui avait pas décroché un seul regard. Aussi, alors que de nouveaux rires s'élevaient, autant des deux adultes que des élèves à côté, elle se leva et s'approcha d'eux.

- Mademoiselle Cruz, vous faites perdre du temps à nos professeurs et à nos élèves, les cours de l'après midi vont bientôt reprendre.

- Et vous êtes ? Demanda Juliana avec un reniflement méprisant.

- Dolorès Ombrage, sous-secrétaire d'Etat du Ministre Cornélius Fudge, et vous me devez le respect, mademoiselle.

- Oh oui, j'ai entendu parler de vous ! Vous êtes le crapaud froufroutant qui passe son temps agrippé au Ministre comme une mouche à une bouse d'hippogriffe !

- Quoi ?

Ombrage était à deux doigts de s'étrangler et son air de constipée scandalisée fit éclater de rire une bonne partie des élèves qui en avaient été témoins. Severus apprécia également beaucoup le moment et félicita mentalement la jeune femme.

- Je ne vous permets pas !

- Vous devriez pourtant vous y faire. Après tout, avec tous les bruits qui courent, même chez nous à l'étranger, vous ne serez bientôt plus personne.

- Mais non ! Tout est absolument faux.

- Ah bon ? Le Ministre ne vous a pas envoyé ici pour trouver une meilleure façon de se débarrasser de vous dès qu'il le pourra ? Ah, tu vois Pedro chéri, je savais bien que cette petite idiote de Monica avait raconté des salades dans son article.

- Pourtant, elle est reconnu pour sa grande clairvoyance, lui répondit le soi-disant photographe, tu sais bien que tout le monde est persuadé qu'elle a le troisième œil et que chacun de ses articles sont des prémonitions.

- Ce n'est pas faux, avoua Juliana, un peu mal à l'aise. Je ne voudrais pas vous affoler, Miss Ombrage, mais je pense que vous devriez vraiment vous faire à l'idée que vous ne serez bientôt plus personne dans ce Ministère. Enfin je dis ça mais je dis rien… Gilderoy, revenons à _Randonnée avec les Trolls_. Expliquez-moi….

- Un instant, la coupa Dolorès. Vous avez entendu ça chez vous ? Vous venez d'où ?

- Du Mexique. Mais j'ai entendu ces mêmes bruits de couloir pas plus tard qu'hier dans les locaux du _Sorcier Parisien_ en France. Vous savez, nous les journalistes, nous sommes obligés d'être au courant de tout si nous voulons informer la population comme il se doit.

- Je .. je… bafouilla-t-elle.

Sa place au Ministère était une chose pour laquelle elle avait lutté durement tout au long de sa vie d'adulte. Pas toujours honnêtement non plus, il fallait bien le reconnaitre. Mais c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus important pour elle. Elle avait réussi au fil des ans à se rendre indispensable et depuis que Fudge avait pris la place de Millicent Bagnold, elle arrivait même à le mener à la baguette. Et elle adorait jouer à la marionnette avec un tel pantin. Bien sûr, des bruits circulaient sur elle et certains, dont des influents comme Malfoy, devaient sûrement avoir vu clair dans son jeu. Et visiblement, Cornélius s'était une fois de plus laisser influencer et avait décidé de la court-circuiter. Il était temps qu'elle regagne sa place au Ministère et qu'elle reprenne les ficelles de son pantin. Elle se tourna vers la table des professeurs.

- Andrew, je pense que ma mission ici est terminée. Je vais maintenant repartir au Ministère achever d'étudier mes notes. Si vous avez encore besoin de moi, vous savez où se trouve mon bureau. Messieurs, mesdemoiselles, professeurs, j'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer. Nous nous reverrons sûrement mais je dois malheureusement vous laisser terminer cette année paisiblement. Il n'y a plus de danger, vous pouvez être sereins.

D'une démarche qu'elle voulut souple mais qui était un peu trop précipitée, Ombrage quitta la Grande Salle sans voir le clin d'œil que Juliana fit à Pedro. Ni le sourire purement satisfait de Severus. Ioann plissa les yeux car lui, il l'avait vu. Voilà donc pourquoi son père était si content. Il détourna les yeux pour les poser sur les deux journalistes avant de sourire doucement. Il venait de se souvenir où ils les avaient déjà vu… sur un cliché avec Oncle Milo et Oncle Henrique dans l'album photos des deux hommes. La journaliste reprit son interview comme si de rien n'était avec toujours autant d'entrain et de fringance. Gilderoy répondait toujours avec une joie évidente à ses questions alors qu'il ne s'arrêtait que pour prendre la pose et sourire à l'appareil de Pedro. Mais au bout d'un certain temps il dut croiser le regard meurtrier de Bletchley.

- Charmante demoiselle, je pense qu'il va nous falloir arrêter là notre merveilleuse conversation ou la reprendre dans mon bureau. Nous monopolisons les élèves et leurs professeurs, et je crois bien que Monsieur Bletchley n'apprécie guère.

- Oh lui, fit-elle en regardant l'homme d'un regard méprisant à rendre Severus jaloux. Son avis m'importe peu. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas comment un type comme lui peu se retrouver à la tête, même provisoire, d'un établissement comme Poudlard.

- Quelles sont donc ces insinuations insultantes envers ma personne ? Cracha Andrew.

- Mais que des vérités. Etant donné que l'interview est suspendue, Pedro, mon chou, approche un instant.

Le Brésilien se pencha vers elle pour écouter les murmures glissés dans son l'oreille. Il leva à peine la tête pour fixer le directeur intérimaire avant d'hocher la tête. Il attrapa une pochette épaisse qu'elle sortit de son sac et de sortir de la Grande Salle.

- J'ai horreur des manigances, s'énerva l'homme.

- Vous en êtes pourtant un Maître, répliqua Juliana.

- N'importe quoi.

- N'avez-vous donc pas menacé les membres du conseil d'administration pour qu'ils votent la suspension de l'honorable directeur Albus Dumbledore ? Ne donnez vous pas régulièrement des pots de vin à certains membres du Magenmagot pour disculper vos hommes de mains ?

- Calomnies que tout ça.

- Alors vous allez sûrement contester cette photo qui a circulée dans toutes les rédactions journalistiques avant que vous fassiez le nécessaire pour en empêcher la publication. Photo vous montrant en flagrant délit de proxénétisme. Sans oublier toutes vos manœuvres relevant de la magie noire pour asseoir votre fortune sur le dos des petites gens que vous avez fait chanter. Non, ne vous donnez même pas la peine de répondre. Vous avez toujours tout fait pour étouffer toutes les affaires, pour éliminer ceux qui vous auraient fait couler. Mais là, vous avez vu trop grand. Vous êtes en présence d'un nombre trop important de témoins et vous ne pourrez pas tous leur jeter un _Oubliette_, ni les torturer pour acheter leur silence ou même les tuer. Apprenez, cher Monsieur Bletchley, que tout bon journaliste qui se respecte, possède un dossier béton sur chaque homme véreux des politiques de tout pays. Donc également sur vous et nous n'attendons qu'une seule chose, un faux pas de votre part. Aujourd'hui c'est mon jour de chance il semblerait.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Juliana Cruz, journaliste Al _Profeta Hechicero_, mais je l'ai déjà dit. Faites attention, la magie noire rend sourd, ronronna-t-elle.

- Les Aurors sont prévenus, ils arrivent. Je crois que ton dossier les a alléchés, meu coração _(mon coeur)_, déclara Pedro qui venait de revenir les mains vides.

Bletchley sentit que le piège s'était refermé sur lui. Cette femme avait raison, il y avait trop de témoins pour qu'il s'en sorte sans dommage. Et elle était suffisamment perfide pour avoir réellement prévenu les Aurors. Ce genre de femme était dangereux. Aussi il se leva et commença à se diriger vers la porte arrière de la Grande Salle. Mais étrangement il ne put l'ouvrir. Il contourna donc la table des professeurs sans voir Minerva ranger sa baguette, et se précipita hors de la salle.

- Courez vite, Monsieur l'Imposteur, car mon collègue a déjà prévenu les Aurors. Les cheminées doivent être fermées et je suis sûre qu'ils vous cueilleront avant que vous n'ayez eu le temps de sortir des limites anti transplanage, s'écria Juliana. Bien, mon cher Gilderoy, et si vous m'invitiez à aux Trois Balais pour finir cette rencontre sur une note bien plus agréable ? Et puis il n'y a plus de directeur pour vous dispenser de vos cours, vous êtes donc libre…

- Il y a toujours l'adjointe que je suis, répondit Minerva en se levant avant de continuer benoitement, mais je pense que notre chez professeur mérite totalement cette grande interview. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour vos classes Gilderoy, les élèves peuvent se permettre de rater un cours.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Etant donné que les vrais cours de Défense avaient lieux sur le temps normalement libre de la soirée, l'absence de Lockhart n'était pas du tout handicapante. Celui-ci se leva, proposa son bras à la jeune femme qui s'en saisit avec une grâce féline. Minerva annula le premier cours de l'après midi et renvoya les élèves dans leur Salle Commune après leur avoir signalé que les anciennes dispositions de sécurité étaient à nouveau d'actualité. Puis elle se leva pour accompagner ses élèves à la Tour Gryffondor. Severus s'occupa de ses Serpentards, tout en se promettant d'inviter le soir même Milo, Henrique, Lucius et les deux journalistes héros de la journée, autour d'un digestif tardif afin de profiter de cette scène une nouvelle fois.


	14. Choix

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen et Connors.

Béta : BettyMars

Zarakinel, promet moi de m'avertir de tes vacances, car t'imagine même pas comment je guette l'alerte de ta reviews quand elle arrive après mon retour de boulot. Et si j'en reçois pas, je vais m'affoler totalement lol.

Morganne-bzh, j'ai de la chance, le mercredi je ne travaille que 4 heures, donc le premier jour de soldes, je ne souffre jamais trop longtemps lol. Ravie de voir que ma façon de claquer son bec à Ombrage t'a plu et que tu sèches toujours sur l'auteur l'ouverture de la chambre. En fait, il y a eu un indice (sûr) voire peut-être deux, dans les chapitres précédents. Mais rien de flagrant donc je comprends tout à fait que tu n'aie pas trouvé. Et honnêtement, il n'y en aura plus avant que le nom du « coupable » soit prononcé. J'ai voulu garder le suspense jusqu'au bout et je ne voyais pas trop comment intégrer plus d'indice sans me griller. Je suis sûrement, pas doué pour préféré cette façon de faire, mais bon, je ne suis qu'une petit amatrice, alors je demande l'indulgence lol

Ah ! je suis contente… j'avoue qu'avec l'arrivée d'Ombrage et de Bletchley à Poudlard j'étais un peu anxieuse de savoir ce que vous alliez en penser … et leur départ m'a un peu fait réfléchir … j'ai du le retravaillé un paquet de fois et même là, ma bêta avait appuyé sur les points sensibles donc rebelotte, on reprend … mais bon, apparemment la dernière mouture était la bonne. Et d'un coup ça me rassure car c'était vraiment le point faible des chapitres d »jà écrits. (oui là je suis sur le point d'attaquer le chapitre 22 et je suis assez satisfaites de ceux qui arrivent, surtout que jusqu'à 17 ma béta était plus que ravie de la lecture, donc je pense que ça vous plaira^^)

J'avoue que j'avais quand même fait le pari que Juliana et Pedro vous séduiraient. Après tout, pour ceux qui s'en souviennent, Juliana était vraiment l'idéale dans ce rôle. Elle a toujours eu une grande gueule ). La petite copine de Fred (et oui, elle a 4 pattes et une machine à ronron infatigable au lieu de 2 belles gambettes et un décolleté plongeant lol) semble aussi en avoir conquis beaucoup. Tant mieux, elle va revenir plusieurs fois … comme Pompon, je lui trouve une utilité grandissante au fil du temps lol. Oui j'avoue, au début ce lapin devait être une vengeance de Sev' sur Lucius ...et puis finalement, il est le prétexte à bien des choses… et notre petite Demoiselle, va l'être aussi ). Milo va se faire discret encore quelques chapitre, mais il revient en force bientôt. Il n'a pas de rôle à jouer à Poudlard et pour cette première année de Ioann, c'était que du Poudlard (ou presque) sa deuxième année va élargir le champ et Milo reviendra plus souvent, promis.

Dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui … vous n'aurez toujours aucune avancé du côté de qui a ouvert la Chambre … ça arrive mais faut attendre un peu… avec le chapitre précédent, on est rentré dans la partie d'écriture où je me suis bien étalé … pour dire, ce chapitre n'aurais du être que la moitié d'un mais une idée est arrivée et du coup ben j'ai du décalé mon planning des chapitres (oui oui, à chaque chapitre que j'écris, je commence par faire le planning de ce qui va s'y passer … ça fait souvent rire Pamol25 car à chaque fois ou presque, je déborde sur le chapitre suivant lol). Le titre du chapitre ne vous dira surement rien d'intéressant … alors juste un indice … ce titre, se place du côté du Basilic … attention, Serpent en approche…

Bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain.

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Choix.**

_Vendredi 28 Mai 1993_

Luna était une fillette étrange. Son nom lui allait relativement bien car elle semblait souvent dans la lune. Elle baillait aux corneilles et voyait des animaux imaginaires. Elle était également souvent seule. Par envie ou par obligation. Beaucoup les fuyaient, elle et son excentricité. Dans sa propre maison, certains de ses camarades estimaient qu'elle n'avait pas sa place à Serdaigle. Mais cela lui était égal. Elle voyait souvent ce que les autres préféraient ignorer. Pour l'instant elle regardait par la fenêtre, en direction de la Forêt Interdite. Elle secoua doucement ses longues boucles blondes emmêlées, faisant remuer son collier de bouchons de bièraubeurre. Puis elle laissa échapper un petit rire clair. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie de la Salle Commune en sautillant, sous le regard scrutateur des autres élèves. Elle ne fit pas attention à eux, ayant l'habitude de leurs observations peu discrètes. Aucun d'eux ne lui rappela qu'il était interdit de circuler seul dans les couloirs. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas sûrs qu'elle les écoute. Aussi, très rapidement, elle se retrouva à gambader dans le silence peu commun du château. Son père lui avait racontait plein de choses sur Poudlard avant qu'elle y fasse sa rentrée. Oh elle avait déjà rencontré des licornes, des centaures et autres créatures, mais elle n'avait pas encore vu les fameuses larves d'Aquavirius. Elle avait écrit à son père pour lui dire et il lui avait alors appris qu'elles se montraient plus dans de petits endroits clos, comme des grosses flaques, que dans le lac mais aussi seulement pendant trois mois par an. Et en cette fin Mai, c'était exactement le moment où elle pourrait les observer. Etant souvent seule, elle avait déjà visité quelques coins de la Forêt Interdite et avait découvert un petite marre où elle était sûre d'en voir. L'escalier devant laquelle elle attendait tourna pour lui permettre de continuer sa route. Et elle sautilla dangereusement dans les escaliers, inconsciente et impatiente.

o0o

Installés dans une salle inutilisée du troisième étage, Fred, George et Lee étaient en train de mettre au point la dernière partie de leur potion. Elle serait prête d'ici la fin du week-end.

- En attendant, les gars, il va falloir que vous m'expliquiez pourquoi on fait tout ça, s'interrogea Lee.

- Mais pour nous amuser, répondit simplement George.

- Oui mais pourquoi contre Warrington à chaque fois ?

- On a juste besoin d'un cobaye pour toutes les nouvelles idées qui turlupinent dans notre tête.

- Et Warrington est un sujet parfait. Surtout depuis qu'il a été puni et qu'il ne peut plus aller se plaindre comme il le veut.

- Ne me prenez pas pour Montague non plus.

- Ok, alors on trouve que la punition de Warry pour ce qu'il a fait, n'est pas assez marquante à notre gout.

- Vous faîtes ça pour le jeune Snape, c'est ça ? C'est un Serpentard et le fils du bâtard des Cachots !

- Oui mais ce gosse est spécial …

- …pour notre famille…

- …alors il l'est aussi…

- …pour nous.

- Donc vous vous débrouillerez pour faire payer à tous ceux qui lui feront du mal ? Demanda Lee d'un air penseur.

- Oui, lui répondirent les deux jumeaux d'une voix ferme.

- Bien, alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour trouver encore d'autres nouvelles idées ?

Tous les trois se regardèrent d'un air très complice. Ils reprirent la réalisation de leur recette avant que Fred annonce qu'il doive s'absenter. Devant le regard surpris de ses acolytes, il continua en disant qu'il devait retrouver une certaine boule de poil afin de lui indiquer où était la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Après quelques ricanements, le rouquin ouvrit la porte, vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne et se mit à arpenter les couloirs en lançant des « minou minou minou » à tout va.

o0o

Dans les dortoirs de Serpentard, le groupe des premières années était installé et essayait de réviser. En effet, ils avaient appris le matin même que les examens étaient maintenus. McGonagall leur avait dit lors du petit déjeuner, qu'Albus leur avait demandé de diriger cette école le plus normalement possible et que les examens étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal en cette fin d'année scolaire. Evidement les élèves, toutes maisons confondues, avaient accueilli cette nouvelle en grondant, grognant et vitupérant, mais cela n'avait servi à rien, les examens débuteraient bien la semaine suivante.

Ioann et ses amis étaient en train de plancher sur leur livre de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal depuis une bonne demi-heure maintenant et le plus petit commençait à en avoir sérieusement assez. Il poussa un énième soupir qui agaça Owen. Il finit par poser sa plume et éloigner son parchemin avant de croiser les bras sur son bureau pour y poser la tête dessus. Il en avait marre. Un an avant, il était pressé de faire son entrée à Poudlard. Mais maintenant il n'avait plus qu'une envie : être en vacances et rester tranquillement confiné chez lui. Il était même prêt à faire toutes les potions que son père voulait pour juste rester tranquillement à ses côtés comme toutes ces dernières années. Il grogna en se disant qu'il lui restait encore trois semaines avant que ses camarades partent par le Poudlard Express et quatre avant qu'il ne quitte cette école de malheur.

- J'vais dans la Salle Commune voir Draco, grogna-t-il.

- Très bien. Et restes-y longtemps, s'exaspéra Elidjah. C'est que tu deviens pénible avec tes soupirs et tes grognements. On a bien assez d'un Owen sans que tu en deviennes un toi aussi.

- Ferme-la Daniels, sinon je t'envoie un sort, lui répondit celui-ci de mauvaise humeur.

- Et c'est reparti, soupira Connors. Honnêtement, Ioann, Eli a raison, tu nous stresses.

- C'est génial l'amitié avec vous, répliqua Ioann en sortant en claquant la porte.

Il n'était vraiment pas dans un bon jour. En plus il avait mal dormi la nuit passée. Il s'était réveillé en sueur et larmoyant, mais il n'avait réveillé aucun de ses camarades. Il s'était levé sans bruit pour aller se rafraichir mais n'avait pas pu se rendormir. Etrangement, il avait rêvé de Sergueï mais d'une façon différente. Il s'était vu attendre devant un bâtiment qui devait être une prison, et il avait revu son oncle alors qu'il en sortait. Il était physiquement pareil qu'avant. Rien dans son cauchemar n'avait été très effrayant. Pas de ceinture, pas de coup. Et pourtant, son regard sur lui, son regard acéré aurait pu le faire paniquer. Non, ce qui l'avait terrifié, était les mots qu'il avait dit. Les mots silencieux qui s'étaient dessinés sur ses lèvres : _un jour je te dresserai_. Ioann secoua la tête. Il ne voulait plus penser à ça. Il arriva dans la Salle Commune et chercha Draco et ses amis du regard sans succès. Il avisa Théodore sur un fauteuil et alla lui demander où était son frère. Sans lever le regard de son livre de Sortilège, Théo lui répondit qu'il était à la bibliothèque avec les autres. Le plus jeune se dirigea vers la porte quand il fut interpellé par le deuxième année.

- T'as entendu ce que McGo a dit ? Il ne faut pas être seul dans les couloirs, lui rappela-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Je connais le château par cœur.

Ioann haussa les épaules et sortit de la Salle Commune. En prenant quelques raccourcis, il arriverait bien plus vite et se ne ferait surtout pas remarquer.

o0o

Dans l'une des serres de Botanique, Neville était en train de se battre avec une mandragore. Elle passait son temps à vouloir s'incruster dans le pot d'un autre plant. Le professeur Chourave lui avait dit de faire attention car certaines étaient très avancées, trop pour la potion, et qu'elles étaient poussées par l'instinct de reproduction. Il fallait les réfréner encore quelques heures car il n'y avait pas de place ailleurs pour les isoler et il ne fallait pas qu'elles pervertissent les autres plants. Le garçon grogna quand il se fit mordre par cette demoiselle effrontée qui voulait rejoindre son prince charmant. Il s'était proposé pour aider à surveiller l'évolution mais il n'avait pas pensé un instant devoir faire face à ce genre de situation. Il rougit fortement quand un peu plus loin deux plants étaient en train de s'accoquiner dans un pot. Il se précipita, attrapa l'un d'eux par les feuilles avant de le transférer dans un autre pot. Il se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de se mordre la langue avant de se proposer pour ce rôle. Il avait déjà du mal avec les jeux de séduction des élèves plus âgés alors devoir affronter les assauts pas du tout dissimulés de ces plantes … Merlin, il n'aurait jamais cru que des végétaux avaient ce genre de _pulsions_ ! Chourave arriva, le chapeau de travers et de la terre sur le visage. Il la regarda avancer avec dévotion.

- Ah, Monsieur Londubat, merci d'avoir veillé sur les mandragores le temps que je discutais avec le professeur McGonagall.

- Ce n'est rien, professeur, c'était avec plaisir, répondit l'élève en rougissant de plus belle alors que les deux premiers plants s'étaient déjà retrouvés.

- J'accorde cinq points à Gryffondor pour votre travail, mon garçon. C'était le dernier jour ici. Dès que la nuit sera tombée, nous pourrons couper les plants et Severus s'attellera à la potion. Demain nous pourrons faire ingérer l'antidote aux pétrifiés.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle Professeur.

- Tout à fait. Venez, je vous raccompagne à votre Salle Commune. N'oublions pas les consignes de …. Hep hep hep vous deux ! S'écria Pomona en se précipitant sur un pot d'où elle extraie une mandragore peu désireuse de quitter son compagnon. Les femelles sont toujours plus dévergondées que les mâles. C'est indécent. Encore heureux que la nouvelle lune soit passée, sinon ce serait pire. Allez, hop dans ton pot ma mignonne. Bien Monsieur Londubat, nous pouvons y aller. Il ne faut pas trainer dans les couloirs… Ah non, toi tu sors de ce pot !

- Euh… vous savez professeur, on n'est pas loin du terrain de Quidditch. Avec le match de demain, les Serdaigles doivent y être, je rentrerais avec eux.

- Bien bien, mais faites attention tout de même.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Neville sortit de la serre après avoir détourné les yeux d'une nouvelle attaque séductrice d'une demoiselle en mal d'amour. Il soupira en se disant qu'au moins il n'aurait pas à revivre ça. Il regarda le terrain en se rendant compte qu'il était relativement calme avant de se souvenir que justement, ce soir il n'y avait pas d'entrainement à cause de l'annonce des examens maintenus. Avec résignation, il prit le chemin du château, en pressant tout de même le pas. Il avait beau être un Gryffondor, il n'était tout de même pas des plus rassurés. Et puis le ciel, grandement assombri depuis un certain temps, commençait à se zébrer d'éclairs, cela faisait une raison de plus pour qu'il se dépêche de rentrer.

o0o

A la bibliothèque, Draco commençait à en avoir assez d'entendre Daphné réciter ses leçons à voix haute avec Pansy. Il les aimait bien mais toutes les deux séparées. Quand elles ne se hurlaient pas dessus et qu'elles ne piaillaient pas sans cesse, elles étaient de charmantes personnes. Blaise ricana à ses côtés et il lui lança un regard noir. Pourquoi avait-il donc tenu à venir travailler dans cet endroit alors qu'il aurait pu être tranquillement installé dans sa Salle Commune et pourquoi pas à jouer une partie d'échec avec son frère. Mais non, le dernier cours terminé, il s'était précipité à la bibliothèque afin d'avoir toute la documentation possible pour assimiler les derniers cours de Défense qui lui semblaient très flous. Mais maintenant, il le regrettait un peu.

- Mais non, tu t'es trompé.

- Je te dis que c'est ça !

- Oh non ça suffit ! S'écria Draco tout en gardant la voix la plus basse possible sous le regard scrutateur de Pince. Est-ce que pour une fois vous ne pourriez pas juste ... je sais pas, vous taire !

- Mais enfin Draco ! Elle dit n'importe quoi, le professeur Lockhart dit qu'il faut …

- C'est lui qui dit n'importe quoi tant que ça ne concerne pas son sourire.

- Bon ok, ça suffit, moi je m'en vais ! Râla le blond en ramassant ses affaires pour partir.

- Je viens avec toi !

- Oh non Pansy, là, je ne suis pas d'humeur et je compte aller voir mon frère, alors à moins que tu ne veuilles passer du temps avec lui, tu restes là !

Pansy grimaça en pensant à Ioann avant de se rasseoir sous les réprimandes de Madame Pince. Blaise soupira car il n'avait pas fini son chapitre mais il se leva à la suite de son ami.

- C'est bon Blaise, reste.

- Non, on ne se promène pas seul dans les couloirs. T'as bien entendu ce que Snape nous ordonne presque tous les jours.

- Je ne me promène pas dans les couloirs, je redescends dans la Salle Commune. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

- Ecoute, Draco, tu fais ce que tu veux de tes fesses, mais je n'ai pas envie de me faire massacrer par Snape s'il découvre que je t'ai laissé partir seul.

- Et il ne le saura pas, sauf si tu lui dis. Et puis je m'en voudrais que tu rates ton examen à cause de moi.

- Ne fais pas semblant d'être intéressé par mes résultats, on sait bien qu'un Malfoy ne s'intéresse qu'à lui… et à un certain gnome de première année.

- Révise avant que je dise au gnome ce que tu dis de lui et qu'il ne veuille se venger à coup de limaces.

- Dégage Malfoy, grimaça Blaise alors que Draco quittait la bibliothèque en ricanant.

o0o

Ginny n'avait rien écouté du cours d'Histoire de la magie. Et pour cause, elle était en train de réviser les derniers cours de Potions. De toute façon, ce n'était pas Binns qui lui aurait posé des problèmes, il ne levait jamais son nez de ses vieux parchemins mités. Très concentrée par le filtre qu'elle était en train de refaire théoriquement de tête, elle entendit à peine la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours. Quand ses amies la secouèrent pour qu'elle les suive, elle leur intima de la laisser tranquille et qu'elle demanderait à Binns de la raccompagner. Ils la regardèrent, sceptiques, et elle ajouta en soupirant qu'elle lui dirait qu'elle était en train de finir d'assimiler son cours et qu'elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Finalement elle s'était retrouvée seule car peu de temps après ses camarades, le professeur était parti sans voir qu'il restait une élève dans sa classe.

Quand elle eut fini de vérifier si elle s'était trompée, elle regarda un instant par la fenêtre. Quelques éclairs sillonnaient le ciel noir. Comme les flashs de l'appareil photo de Colin. Son esprit vogua jusqu'à lui et elle se leva avec dans l'idée d'aller le voir. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle n'avait pas pu se rendre à l'infirmerie comme elle le faisait régulièrement depuis l'attaque du jeune Crivey. Poppy lui avait bien dit que cela ne servait à rien, mais elle s'obstinait à lui lire les cours qu'il ratait. Elle espérait qu'ainsi, lorsqu'il se réveillerait, il n'aurait pas un trop grand retard. Heureusement que l'infirmerie était sur le même étage, ainsi elle ne se ferait pas prendre à circuler seule dans les couloirs. Mais à peine avait-elle pensé ça, qu'une voix trop connue l'interpella. Elle se maudit pour sa malchance et se retourna vers Percy qui s'approchait rapidement d'elle, accompagné du préfet de la maison Poufsouffle.

- Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu fais seule ? Tu sais bien qu'il ne faut jamais être seul dans les couloirs !

- J'allais voir Colin à l'infirmerie.

- Ce n'est pas prudent. Viens, je te ramène à la Tour avant de finir ma ronde.

- Mais ...

- Pas de _mais_. Sinon je serais obligé d'en parler à maman.

Elle grogna mais suivit son frère dans les étages. En arrivant sur le palier du septième étage, elle jeta un regard morne par la fenêtre. Les premières grosses goûtes étaient en train de tomber. Elle remarqua sur le chemin que Neville était en train de courir pour rentrer se mettre à l'abri. Ironiquement elle se dit que lui par contre, personne ne lui disait rien. Percy donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et la regarda passer le tableau. Ginny jeta un coup d'œil dans la Salle Commune. Personne n'avait vu son arrivée. Avec un petit sourire, elle rouvrit le tableau doucement, passa la tête discrètement et vit les deux préfets tourner au bout du couloir. Elle sortit précipitamment et se dépêcha de gagner l'autre escalier afin de redescendre à l'infirmerie.

o0o

Harry et Ron n'avaient pas encore eu le temps d'aller voir Mimi Geignarde. Mais ils étaient bien décidés à y remédier sur le champ. Les professeurs étaient moins à cheval sur le règlement depuis la veille, sûrement à cause des examens à préparer pour la semaine suivante et du problème des pétrifiés à régler. Mais ça, les deux Gryffondors n'en n'avaient cure. Le fait que les professeurs ne les forçaient plus à se déplacer en troupeau avec un adulte avec eux était un merveilleux cadeau. Un coup de tonnerre retentit. Ron regarda par la fenêtre pour se rendre compte que l'orage était là. Il faisait si sombre dehors qu'il arrivait à peine à distinguer le parc au delà de son reflet.

- Pas sûr qu'avec ce temps déprimant Mimi veuille nous expliquer sa mort, elle sera trop déprimée, ronchonna-t-il

- Oui mais on n'a pas le choix. Et pour une fois qu'on a l'occasion de se déplacer seul… on ne sait pas quand on aura cette chance à nouveau.

- Ouais, c'est pas faux. Alors c'est parti pour un voyage dans la mort d'une ennuyeuse binoclarde.

- Dois-je y voir une insulte ?

- Non, toi t'es un binoclard bien plus intéressant. Ta vie est bien plus mouvementée que sa mort…

- Hum, ravi de l'entendre. Mais évite ce genre d'allusion devant Mimi, sinon c'est sûr, elle ne nous dira rien.

- Elle est si susceptible aussi …, lui répondit Ron théâtralement.

- Arrête donc un peu tes bê …

_- …Tuer … déchirer … _

- Harry ?

- La voix ! Je viens de l'entendre !

- Quoi ? Mais alors … tu crois que …

- Je ne crois pas grand-chose mais je suis presque sûr qu'il va y avoir une attaque.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore seul dans les couloirs ?

- On va voir McGo.

- Attends, on ne peut pas allez la voir comme ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va lui dire ? Oh bonjour professeur McGonagall on se promenait tranquillement tous seuls dans les couloirs. Bon on n'a pas vraiment le droit mais on le fait quand même, et puis Harry a entendu des voix et maintenant on est sûr que le monstre va attaquer.

- Oui en gros on va lui dire ça, lui répondit Harry en lui attrapant le bras pour le trainer le plus rapidement possible dans le bureau de leur directrice de Maison.

- Hey attend, c'était une blague !

- Ben pas moi, dépêche toi !

- Où tu vas ? McGo a investi le bureau de Dumbledore, tu te rappelles ?

- Mince ! On n'a pas le mot de passe ? S'écria Harry en faisant demi-tour pour remonter au deuxième étage.

- Essaye croquettes au thon…

- Ron….

- Quoi ? Après tout, Dumbledore utilise bien des sucreries qu'il aime, se défendit le roux alors qu'ils venaient d'arriver devant la gargouille.

- Oui mais elle n'utiliserait pas des trucs aussi simples que ça. C'est McGo et pas Dumbledore.

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers la gargouille qui libérait le passage.

- Ah oui ? Finalement c'est bien plus simple que les croquettes… on n'a pas eu à passer tous les parfums pour trouver le bon.

Harry roula des yeux avant de l'attirer dans l'escalier. Très rapidement ils arrivèrent sur le palier. Ils prirent à peine le temps de frapper à la porte qu'ils la défonçaient déjà. Minerva releva la tête d'un air énervé mais ne put rien dire que déjà le jeune Potter se précipitait vers elle. Il posa violement ses deux mains à plat sur son bureau et se pencha vers elle.

- Professeur ! Il va y avoir une attaque !

- Calmez-vous Potter.

- Vous ne comprenez pas ! Quelqu'un va se faire attaquer là maintenant !

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

- A chaque fois, j'entends une voix qui parle de tuer et à chaque fois, une attaque a lieu. Professeur, je sais que ce n'est pas quelque chose de bien d'entendre des voix, mais je vous promets qu'il faut me croire ! Le danger est là quelque part !

- Monsieur Potter, êtes vous sûr de vous ? demanda Minerva d'une voix sourde mais intéressée

- Oui ! Si jamais ce n'est pas vrai, alors punissez-moi ! Je serais même prêt à aider Rusard volontairement.

- Très bien, Albus a confiance en vous, je pense que je peux également le faire.

o0o

Severus avait reçu un coup de cheminette de Pomona un peu plus tôt. Les mandragores seraient découpées à la tombée de la nuit. Il était donc dans son laboratoire en train de préparer tout ce dont il avait besoin pour effectuer la potion. Il hacha, écrasa, éminça tout ce dont il avait besoin. La potion avait besoin d'efficacité et de rapidité dans la façon de faire. Elle n'était pas longue ni compliquée à effectuer, même cet idiot de Lockhart aurait les possibilités pour la faire. Mais il ne fallait pas avoir de temps mort, et regarder dans toutes les fioles entre deux mouvements de cuillère en bois n'était pas recommandé. Un mouvement furtif sur sa droite le fit froncer les sourcils.

- Lupin, quel déplaisir de te voir ce soir. Tu tombes assez mal, je suis occupé.

- Je suis venu t'aider.

- Mais bien sûr, je suis un Maître en Potions et j'ai besoin d'un canidé inexpérimenté pour m'aider à faire une potion facile.

- C'est vrai que le Maître en Potions n'a jamais besoin du canidé pour l'aider dans son travail. Donc sûrement qu'il n'a plus besoin de moi pour les corrections des devoirs de ses élèves, ironisa Remus avec humour.

- Attrape le flacon d'œil de triton et tu en vides trois dans le petit chaudron derrière toi.

- Tu vois quand tu veux.

- N'en rajoute pas si tu ne veux pas que j'empoisonne ta potion pour la prochaine pleine lune.

Remus grimaça. La dernière fois, la potion avait eu des effets très corrects. Il avait eu le contrôle sur le loup et il n'avait eu aucune conséquence. Ce n'était pas le moment de modifier cette formule.

- L'affaire Bletchley en est où ? Demanda Severus.

- D'après Sirius, il n'a pas encore avoué, mais le dossier est lourd, il ne va pas tarder à craquer, répondit Remus soulagé du changement de sujet.

- Au moins cet autre canidé a réussi à se rendre utile. C'est épatant comme tout peut bien se passer quand il suit les instructions à la lettre sans improviser.

- Severus…

- Quoi ? On lui a dit de venir, d'attendre que Bletchley sorte du château et de l'attraper avant qu'il ne fuit. Pour une fois il a écouté les ordres, et tout s'est bien passé. Tu vois, je sais reconnaitre les qualités de ce sac à puces quand il daigne les montrer.

- Comment arrives-tu à faire d'un compliment une vraie insulte, rigola Remus.

- Question d'habitude. Rends-toi utile et attrape le bocal orange à ta droite. Tu doses quatre…

- LES ELEVES ET LES PROFESSEURS SONT ATTENDUS IMMEDIATEMENT DANS LA GRANDE SALLE. VEUILLEZ RESPECTER LES CONSIGNES DE SECURITE ET VOUS DEPLACER EN GROUPE.

La voix de Minerva claqua entre les murs et Severus fronça les sourcils. Remus le regarda avec appréhension.

- Une nouvelle attaque ?

- Sûrement. Continue la préparation de la potion, je dois y aller.

Severus se précipita hors du laboratoire. Il utilisa les raccourcis afin de rejoindre la Grande Salle par la porte arrière. Le chemin était bien plus rapide ainsi. Il arriva dans les premiers et regarda les élèves entrer bruyamment. Minerva arriva quelques instants plus tard, suivi par Potter et Weasley. Les élèves arrivèrent progressivement tout comme les professeurs.

- Minerva que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Filius

- J'en viens, mais dans quelques minutes.

Quand la salle fut remplie et que Sybille soit même descendue de sa tour, Minerva se lança un _Sonorus_.

- SILENCE ! Rugit-elle avant de rendre à sa voix l'intonation normale. Veuillez vous asseoir. Si je vous ai tous demander de venir ici c'est que j'ai toutes les raisons de croire qu'une attaque va avoir lieu. Aussi je vous demanderais de bien rester calme. Nous allons vous servir le repas avec un peu d'avance et quand le danger sera éliminé vous repartirez dans vos Salles Communes.

- Minerva, comment savez vous qu'il va y avoir une attaque ? Demanda Sybille à qui ils avaient dû faire apparaitre une chaise pour qu'elle prenne place, pour la première fois depuis longtemps à la table professorale

- Je dois avoir le troisième œil, murmura le professeur avec sarcasme. En fait on me l'a soufflé, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit …

- Attaque ! Attaque ! S'écria Peeves en faisant des galipettes devant la porte de la Grande Salle.

- Peeves ! Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter ! Gronda Minerva.

- Petit Pote Potter a encore frappé et tous les élèves il va tuer ! Ricana l'esprit avant de faire une révérence et de repartir en sautillant et en criant à l'attaque.

Le silence s'était fait dans la salle. Etait-ce une nouvelle blague ou une attaque avait vraiment eu lieu ? Harry était en train de transpirer d'appréhension alors qu'une vague de froid le gelait de l'intérieur. Et s'il avait prévenu trop tard ? Les professeurs n'étaient pas plus avancés que lui. Ils ne savaient pas trop si les paroles de l'esprit étaient du lard ou du cochon. Severus plissa les yeux et fit le compte des élèves. Après n'avoir remarqué aucune absence chez les trois autres maisons, il se tourna vers la sienne. Il était peu probable que l'héritier de Serpentard s'attaque à ces élèves là mais par conscience professionnelle, il scruta la table alors que son cœur s'accélérait progressivement. Neville avait les yeux fixés sur sa directrice de Maison. Il était angoissé de savoir si effectivement il y avait eu une attaque et se disait que si quelqu'un devait le savoir s'était bien elle. Son regard fut attiré par un mouvement sur le côté de la table professorale. Il remarqua que son professeur de potions venait de se lever, le regard fixé sur la table de ses élèves. Son visage n'était pas dur et méprisant, non, il était tout simplement neutre mais terriblement blême. Instinctivement, Neville tourna la tête et le choc le frappa de plein face. Quelque part à sa droite, il entendit une exclamation de Lee : « _Merde, Snape n'est pas là !_ »

A la table des Serpentards, Draco venait lui aussi de se rendre compte que son frère était absent. Il fixa ses camarades de classe d'un air complètement hébété.

- Où est Ioann ?

- Il… je sais pas ... on était dans le dortoir et il a dit qu'il allait dans la Salle Commune pour te voir et quand on est descendu et qu'on vous a pas vu, on a cru que vous étiez ensemble, débita Connors en écarquillant les yeux d'effroi.

- J'étais à la bibliothèque, murmura Draco sous le choc alors que le brouhaha venait de reprendre.

- SILENCE ! s'écria une nouvelle fois Minerva. Que tous les élèves restent ici. Le repas va être servi. Je ne veux voir personne hors de ces murs avant mon retour. Pomona, Severus, Filius, Poppy venez avec moi. Vous autres, surveillez les élèves.

Severus se sentait tétanisé. Et même si Poppy venait de lui glisser que Ioann n'avait peut-être pas été attaqué, il n'y croyait pas. Sinon pourquoi aurait-il désobéi ? Ce genre de rébellion n'était pas dans ses habitudes, surtout pas quand un danger menaçait. Mécaniquement, il suivit ses collègues, alors que son cœur lui faisait mal et qu'il avait l'impression de ne pas arriver à respirer. Rapidement, Filius fit appel à la Dame Grise afin qu'elle les aide à localiser l'enfant. Le Moine Gras, qui était avec elle, se joignit aux recherches. Ce fut finalement le Baron Sanglant qui leur confirma qu'une attaque avait bien eu lieu et que c'était bien Ioann. Severus eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur. Son fils avait été pétrifié voire pire... Merlin, son bébé. Si jamais cette fois le monstre avait tué, jamais il ne s'en remettrait. Perdre Ioann après avoir déjà perdu Ivanna, il ne pourrait jamais le supporter. Il ne pourrait même pas se tuer lui-même, cela aurait été lâche de fuir ainsi la vie alors qu'il n'avait pas pu protéger son garçon correctement. Il sentait qu'il était en train de suffoquer mais il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir à quoi que ce soit ni à se calmer. Il sentit qu'on lui pressait une fiole contre les lèvres. Instinctivement il les ouvrit et avala le liquide. Un instant plus tard, il clignait des yeux, toute sensation d'étouffement disparue. Il tomba dans le regard inquiet de Poppy.

- Severus, vous m'entendez ? demanda-t-elle

- Oui, croassa-t-il.

- Je viens de vous faire avaler une potion calmante, comment vous sentez vous ?

- Mal…, grimaça-t-il en fermant les yeux.

- Pomona, Filius venez, on va chercher Ioann, ordonna Minerva cherchant à le laisser seul en le voyant s'effondrer. Poppy, on vous retrouve à l'infirmerie.

- Minerva attendez, interrompit Chourave. Je retourne à la serre pour m'occuper des Mandragores. Certaines sont entrées en phase de reproduction et il ne faut pas qu'elles excitent les autres sinon on ne pourra pas faire le filtre.

- Très bien, mais soyez prudente.

Poppy aida Severus à s'asseoir au sol et le regarda s'appuyer contre le mur, une douleur immense imprimée sur son visage. Elle lui attrapa la main et l'attira contre elle. Depuis les années qu'elle le voyait évoluer, elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre qu'il lui explique sa souffrance par des mots. Elle se contenta de le bercer doucement comme elle l'aurait fait avec Ioann ou Draco. Quand l'effet de la potion fut total, Severus ne s'éloigna pas. Il se forçait juste à respirer profondément. Puis il se redressa lentement.

- Je dois le retrouver.

- Minerva s'en charge, Severus. Venez, on va à l'infirmerie et on va préparer un lit pour Ioann.

- Il n'aurait pas dû être attaqué, j'aurais dû être là pour le protéger, il a peut-être été tué, je…

- Taisez-vous, lui intima Poppy d'une voix douce mais ferme. Ne dites jamais plus qu'il est mort ! Tant que Minerva ne l'aura pas trouvé sans vie, alors il est vivant, c'est clair ? Et que croyez-vous que vous auriez pu faire de plus ? Vous ne pouvez pas être derrière lui à chaque instant. Visiblement la culpabilité mal placée est un trait de famille très important chez les Snape, et il va falloir changer ça. Ecoutez-moi bien. Il faut vous reprendre Severus, ce n'est pas en vous apitoyant que vous allez aider Ioann. Parce qu'avant même qu'il ne soit ramené en lieu sûr, Pomona va s'occuper des Mandragores. Et quand elles seront coupées, vous allez devoir préparer cette foutue potion, Severus. Et vous devez vous reprendre pour le faire. Regardez-moi. Si vous laissez votre souffrance de côté pour quelques heures, dans vingt quatre heures votre fils sera en train de profiter du câlin monumental que vous lui donnerez. Je sais que ce n'est pas évident, mais ce soir, vous n'êtes plus son père. Vous être son directeur de Maison, son professeur, et surtout le Maître en Potions de cette école. Vous m'avez compris Severus ?

- Oui… oui, c'est dur, mais j'ai compris. Mais je dois le voir, je veux vérifier que ...

- Chut... On va aller à l'infirmerie maintenant et vous pourrez le voir dès son arrivée. Mais juste le temps que vous récupériez les mandragores. Sinon on sera obligé de demander à Gilderoy de préparer la potion et je ne suis pas sûr que Ioann s'en sorte sans dommage avec lui.

- Certainement pas ! S'écria Severus en se relevant furieusement. Jamais la vie de mon fils ne passera dans les mains de cet incompétent !

- Alors nous sommes d'accord, sourit Poppy, ravie d'avoir aidé son ami à reprendre le dessus sur ses émotions.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers l'infirmerie, dans un silence de plomb. Poppy lança une bulle de silence autour du lit du Serdaigle qui était en train de dormir puis tira les rideaux. Puis elle se dirigea vers un autre lit, ouvrit les couvertures et tapa l'oreiller. Elle savait que de toute façon cela n'avait aucune importance car si Ioann était pétrifié, alors il ne ressentirait pas les efforts qu'elle faisait. Et s'il était … non, elle ne voulait pas penser à ça. Elle se dirigea vers les paravents et les prépara afin d'offrir un peu d'intimité à Severus et son fils. Le professeur de potions avait maintenant le visage fermé. Elle remarqua qu'il tenait fermement sa baguette et se demanda pourquoi. Un instant après, elle vit une peluche plus très blanche arriver par la porte et venir se caler dans les bras du père. Elle sourit en le voyant déposer Leloo sur l'oreiller. Des pas précipités arrivèrent et tous deux se crispèrent. Minerva arriva, faisant léviter le corps raide du jeune Serpentard. Elle l'installa sur le lit et relâcha le sort.

- Il est vivant, Severus, pétrifié mais vivant, le rassura-t-elle.

- Merci mon Dieu, murmura-t-il en fermant un instant les yeux.

Poppy s'activa rapidement autour de lui avant d'arriver à la conclusion que comme pour les autres, elle ne pourrait rien faire. D'un coup de baguette, elle métamorphosa ses vêtements en pyjama et remonta les draps sur lui. Severus s'approcha. Il s'assit sur le lit et se mit à caresser doucement ses joues figées. Il le regarda avec attention. Ioann avait les yeux grands ouverts et un regard paniqué éclairait ses jolis iris pailletés d'argent. Son fils avait dû voir son agresseur et c'était visiblement quelque chose de terrifiant. Le professeur passa sa main dans les cheveux hirsutes du garçon, cherchant à lui faire ressentir sa présence, à lui montrer qu'il était là maintenant et à lui faire passer tout son amour. Mais bien sûr, il ne reçut aucune réaction en retour.

- Filius est parti aider Pomona. Je retourne dans la Grande Salle pour expliquer aux élèves et aux autres professeurs la situation.

- Il n'y a de toute façon pas grand-chose que nous puissions faire pour l'instant.

- Remus a dû finir la préparation préliminaire pour la potion, elle se fera rapidement dès que j'aurais les mandragores.

- Très bien. Nous nous revoyons plus tard pour discuter de cette agression, indiqua Minerva avant de se diriger vers la porte. Severus, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir su protéger Ioann et les autres.

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien Minerva, Albus avant vous a été impuissant à arrêter le danger. Et puis … et puis il est vivant.

- Et vous serez son héros quand il aura ingéré votre potion.

- Oh, mais je suis sûre que son papa est déjà son héros, plaisanta Poppy attirant un sourire du papa en question.

Le professeur de Métamorphose sortit laissant derrière elle une atmosphère moins tendue qu'à son arrivée. Elle parcourut la distance entre l'infirmerie et la Grande Salle avec une rapidité impressionnante. Quand elle passa la porte, un silence remplaça le bruit incessant qui pourtant s'était entendu de loin. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle et la suivirent jusqu'à la table des professeurs. Elle n'avait non plus loupé le regard perçant et inquiet de Draco, mais elle ne devait pas s'éloigner de la ligne de conduite d'une adjointe.

- Chers élèves et professeurs, Peeves avait raison. Une nouvelle attaque à eu lieu.

Un bruit de fond s'éleva d'un coup avant qu'elle ne réclame une nouvelle fois le silence.

- Ioann Snape a été pétrifié tout à l'heure, dans un couloir du quatrième étage.

Draco sentit son cœur se briser. Même si depuis que son parrain avait remarqué l'absence de Ioann, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir de le revoir arriver en souriant à la bonne blague qu'il avait fait, cette fois il était fixé. Son frère était pétrifié, et visiblement parce qu'il voulait le rejoindre. Il se sentit mal et sursauta en sentant une main sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête vers la droite et se retrouva devant le visage inquiet de Vincent. Celui-ci lui proposa un verre de jus de citrouille avant de lui attraper un morceau de muffin au chocolat. Il le remercia d'un maigre sourire mais se contenta la boisson sucrée. Il se retourna vivement vers la table des Gryffondors quand Weasley fit remarquer à Potter que : « s'il avait été attaqué un peu plus tôt, celui-là, on aurait pu éviter les araignées ». Draco se promit de le torturer longuement lorsqu'il aurait eu le temps d'assimiler la mauvaise nouvelle et reprit le dessus sur ses émotions. Puis il reporta son attention vers Minerva qui expliquait quelque chose à voix basse avec les autres professeurs. Elle inspira profondément et se redemanda le silence.

- Les professeurs Chourave et Flitwick sont actuellement en train de couper les Mandragores et le professeur Snape s'occupera dès cette nuit de préparer le filtre qui permettra aux élèves touchés de revenir à la vie. D'ici vingt quatre heures, vos camarades seront à nouveau parmi nous. En raison des évènements de ce soir, le match de Quidditch de demain est annulé. Maintenant vous allez retourner dans vos Salles Communes. Le professeur Babbling va raccompagner les élèves de Serdaigle à leur tour, Rolanda va s'occuper des élèves de Serpentard et Charity des Poufsouffles. Vous resterez tous dans vos Salles Communes jusqu'à ce qu'un professeur vienne vous chercher demain matin pour petit déjeuner. Nous aviserons demain sur les mesures à prendre. Maintenant que tout le monde gagne son dortoir. Les Gryffondors, suivez moi.

o0o

Plus tard, dans les cachots, Remus avait fini de préparer tout ce qu'il fallait au filtre qui réveillerait les élèves pétrifiés. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre le retour de Severus avec les Mandragores. Il jeta un œil à la pendule et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. Cela faisait plus d'une heure que l'annonce de Minerva avait eue lieu et il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle. Cette fois il était sûr qu'il y avait eu une attaque, mais il aurait aimé en connaitre l'issue. Un bruit dans le bureau attira son attention. Il s'approcha prudemment de la porte pour y coller son oreille. Il reconnut la voix de Pomona et celle de Filius. Puis il les entendit passer un coup de cheminette pour signaler à Severus qu'ils avaient rapporté les Mandragores. Il frissonna quand le petit professeur murmura un « C'est terrible, il ne méritait pas d'être attaqué ». Le professeur Chourave lui répondit qu'il était temps qu'ils rejoignent leurs Salles Communes et qu'ils s'occupent de leurs élèves puis le silence revint.

Remus resta appuyé sur le montant en bois un instant. Il n'en savait pas plus sauf la confirmation inutile qu'un élève avait bien été attaqué. Le bruit de la cheminée qui s'activait le sortit de ses pensées. Il se recula, estimant que si c'était Severus qui arrivait, il préférait ne pas être derrière la porte quand il l'ouvrirait. Il avait bien assez de marques sur sa peau à cause de la pleine lune sans rajouter un œil au beurre noir pour cause d'inconscience. Et bien lui prit car un instant après, le Maître des Potions faisait voler la porte contre le mur. Remus ouvrit la bouche pour lui faire une remarque amusée sur son humeur explosive, mais se ravisa en voyant les traits tirés et le regard tourmenté de son collègue.

- Severus, est-ce que ça va ?

- Ioann est pétrifié. Attrape deux plants de Mandragores et fais les revenir dans le bouillon de base à feu moyen. Prends un grand chaudron. Puis tu éminceras trois autres plants. Je m'occupe du distilla avec ces deux ci. On réserve les autres en cas de besoin, déclara le professeur d'une voix morne.

- Je suis désolé pour ….

- A moins que tu ne sois celui qui attaque les élèves, je me fous bien de ce que tu as à me dire. Ce n'est vraiment pas le soir.

- Bien.

Remus ne se formalisa pas de s'être fait ainsi renvoyé sur les roses. Il ne pouvait savoir ce qu'il ressentait actuellement alors que son fils était victime de l'agresseur mystérieux, mais il comprenait très bien qu'il n'ait pas envie de s'étendre plus sur le sujet. Aussi il attrapa les Mandragores désignées, le bouillon qu'il avait préparé et alluma le feu sous le chaudron.


	15. Enlèvement

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen et Connors.

Béta : BettyMars

Je garde en mémoire pour tes vacances, Zarakinel, même si visiblement je te verrais quand même sur les chapitres ) En tout cas merci pour tout tes messages gentils que tu laisses semaines après semaines, ça fait toujours très plaisir.

Aesha, et oui, j'en fais voir de toutes les couleurs à tous les monde et ce n'est pas finir, lol Merci pour ta review et je t'annonce que tu vas avoir une réponse à ta question, aujourd'hui ^^

Et oui et oui, Ioann s'est encore une fois trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment … un vrai porte poisse ce garçon je dis que Severus est bien fait pour supporter tout ce qui tombe sur son fils ! Cette fois, comme vous l'avez surement compris l'histoire arrive à un moment d'action. En même temps il serait bien temps de s'occuper de ce satané basilic non ? ne vous attendez pas à le voir achevé aujourd'hui, le « samedi 29 mai 1993 » dure trois chapitres avec une légère prolongation dans le 4ème chapitre… oui, la fin de la chambre des secrets va nous tenir quelques semaines encore lol surtout qu'après l'action, il va y avoir les déductions qui s'en suivent et tout et tout, lol. Mais avant de voir loin, voyons près … et oui, après tant de chapitres, vous allez enfin savoir qui a ouvert la chambre. Je ne vous en dis pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir.

En espérant que les modifications vous plairont… bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain.

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Enlèvement.**

_Samedi 29 Mai 1993_

Draco n'avait pas dormi. Il avait passé la nuit à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit en pensant à Ioann. Il était bien évidement soulagé qu'il n'ait pas été tué comme l'élève lors de la première ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets, cinquante ans plus tôt. Tout comme savoir que le filtre serait administré très rapidement aux victimes le rassurait. Mais une fois de plus, son petit frère devait endurer plein de malheurs au lieu de ne vivre qu'une vie tranquille de préadolescent ordinaire. Le blond finit par se lever et rejoindre la salle de bain. Il n'avait qu'une idée : aller le voir à l'infirmerie mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas sortir de la Salle Commune. Et il n'était pas non plus sûr que son parrain soit le professeur qui viendrait les chercher pour aller petit déjeuner. Il ne pourrait donc pas le lui demander. Il soupira en se passant le visage sous l'eau. S'il pouvait au moins contacter directement Poppy, mais la cheminée de la Salle Commune avait aussi été fermée pour éviter tout danger. Alors qu'il regardait avec désespoir les cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux, une idée le frappa.

- Dobby ! Appela-t-il avant d'insister, Dobby !

- Petit Maître Draco a besoin de Dobby ? Demanda l'elfe en apparaissant à ses côtés.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais aller voir Poppy et lui demander de venir me chercher ? Il faut que je voie Ioann !

- Dobby est tellement triste pour Petit Ioann, Dobby savait que le danger était là. Dobby va demander à dame Poppy.

L'elfe disparut d'un pop sonore alors que Draco retrouvait vaguement sa bonne humeur. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé plus tôt à demander à Dobby de servir d'intermédiaire ? Mais il se mit tout de même à tourner en rond en attendant qu'il revienne avec une réponse. Et il espérait vraiment qu'elle arrive rapidement. Un instant plus tard, un nouveau pop le fit sursauter. Dobby le regardait penaud en se triturant les oreilles et Draco comprit que la réponse était négative. Il soupira de dépit.

- Dame Poppy a dit à Dobby qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir chercher Petit Maître Draco.

- C'était trop beau pour arriver…

- Mais elle a dit qu'elle se débrouillerait pour que le Petit Maître puisse venir voir Petit Ioann un peu plus tard.

- Oh, répondit le blond agréablement surpris. Bien, merci beaucoup Dobby.

- Petit Maître Draco ne devrait pas s'inquiéter. Petit Ioann va bien. Maintenant la magie mauvaise ne peut plus l'atteindre.

- Comment cela ?

- Petit Ioann est pétrifié. Le danger ne peut pas le tuer s'il est pétrifié.

- Dobby ? Demanda Draco se rappelant d'un coup quelque chose. Il y a quelques mois, tu as dit que tu avais senti ce danger au Manoir puis ici. Donc cette mauvaise magie vient du Manoir, alors c'est de ma faute ? C'est moi qui l'ai rapportée ?

- Oh non Petit Maître Draco ! Ce n'est pas vous !

- Mais ça vient du Manoir ! C'est de papa que ça vient ?

- Non, le Maître n'y est pour rien.

- Alors comment ça a pu arriver du Manoir à ici ?

- Dobby peut pas le dire, couina l'elfe.

- S'il te plait, supplia le garçon. Ioann a été pétrifié à cause de quelque chose qui vient de la maison, j'ai besoin de savoir.

- Dobby a senti la magie mauvaise suivre Petit Ioann du Manoir à Poudlard. Mais Dobby dit pas que c'est à cause de Petit Ioann, oh non ! Petit Ioann est pur.

- Alors comment cela se peut-il ? Est-ce que …

Un bruit dans le couloir lui coupa la parole. Dobby le regarda avec effroi avant de s'excuser et de partir en transplanant. Draco le regarda disparaitre. Il était confus. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Dobby disait que Ioann était pur mais qu'il avait aussi amené le danger à Poudlard. Mais Ioann était incapable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit, alors ça n'avait aucun sens. Il se reprit rapidement. Il devait se préparer pour petit déjeuner et il attendait avec impatience que Poppy trouve une solution pour qu'il puisse voir son frère. Il sortit de la salle de bain comme une furie. Il manqua de bousculer Adrian Pucey qui le regarda avec étonnement : l'héritier Malfoy avait un comportement étrange.

o0o

Plus haut dans les étages, d'autres personnes avaient mal dormi. Neville se leva difficilement. Il avait mal à la tête de sa courte nuit. Il n'avait pas pu s'endormir avant de longues heures. Il se dirigea vers une douche froide qu'il espérait revigorante. Quand il arriva dans la Salle Commune après s'être habillé, il se sentait mieux mais il n'était pas contre un bon petit déjeuner. Il attendit avec ses camarades que le professeur McGonagall vienne les chercher. Et quand elle arriva, une vive animation agitait les rangs. Après tout, la veille, le premier Serpentard avait été attaqué par le monstre de Salazar. Jusqu'à présent tous étaient convaincus que la Maison verte et argentée ne serait jamais décimée. Or maintenant, les convictions de chacun étaient ébranlées. Dans les couloirs, Neville arriva à se glisser aux côtés de leur professeur afin de lui faire part de son désir de rendre visite Ioann à l'infirmerie. Elle le regarda d'un regard sévère sans rien dire. Tête basse, l'élève se dit qu'au moins il aurait tenté sa chance.

Etrangement, il mangea bien moins que ce qu'il aurait pensé. Il essuya sa bouche avec une serviette propre tout en se demandant s'il allait réviser les Sortilèges ou l'astronomie avant de sortir de ses réflexions lorsque le professeur McGonagall se leva.

-Chers élèves, le danger étant plus que présent, cette nuit nous avons décidé de vous renvoyer chez vous. Demain après midi le Poudlard Express vous attendra. Pour l'instant, vous passerez la journée dans vos Salles Communes et vous n'en sortirez qu'aux heures des repas et sous surveillance d'un professeur. Pour aujourd'hui, Rolanda aura de nouveau la responsabilité de la maison Serpentard. Le filtre de Mandragore a été correctement réalisé et administré avec succès aux élèves pétrifiés. Ils devraient se réveiller ce soir et partiront donc demain également. Des obligations me retenant, c'est le professeur Lockhart qui raccompagnera les Gryffondors dans leur Salle Commune. Bien, vous allez pouvoir y aller. Oh, et messieurs Londubat et Malfoy, veuillez rester un instant.

Neville écarquilla les yeux, se demandant ce qu'il avait fait. Puis réagissant que Draco était également cité, il se mit à espérer que c'était pour aller à l'infirmerie. Tous les élèves sortirent plus ou moins dans le calme mais somme toute assez rapidement. Quand ils furent seuls, Minerva regarda les deux garçons qui attendaient, toujours assis à leur place.

-Messieurs, vous avez tous les deux émis le souhait de voir Monsieur Snape. Je vais donc vous y accompagner. Mais je ne veux pas d'histoire alors mettez donc votre querelle inter-Maison de côté. Suivez-moi

Tous les trois parcoururent les couloirs en silence. Quand ils arrivèrent, Poppy regarda le blond avec un triste sourire, alors qu'elle s'étonna de voir Neville. Minerva lui expliqua rapidement la situation avant de s'excuser car elle devait préparer une réunion rapidement.

- Madame Pomfresh ? Demanda Draco. Le professeur Snape n'est pas là ?

- Non, quand il a su que son fils aurait de la visite, il s'est souvenu qu'il avait un coup de cheminette à passer… une communication brésilo-soviétique si je me souviens bien, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin. Ioann ne vous entendra pas ni ne ressentira votre présence. Je dirais presque que votre présence est inutile. Mais je suppose que c'est plus pour vous que pour lui alors je vous laisse en sa compagnie.

- Merci Madame, remercia Neville avant de s'approcher du jeune garçon.

Il se figea un instant avant de se retourner vers Draco. C'était au blond de commencer sa visite, pas à lui. Aussi il se recula d'un pas et attendit tranquillement. Le Serpentard le regarda faire avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le lit de son frère. Sans même le regarder, il indiqua au Gryffondor qu'il y avait une chaise libre de l'autre côté du lit et qu'il pouvait en profiter. Pas qu'il l'appréciait plus maintenant qu'avant, mais il avait un certain respect pour l'amitié que Ioann lui portait. Et après ce que Neville avait fait dans l'affaire Warrington, Draco estimait qu'il pouvait partager cordialement cette visite avec lui.

o0o

Ron et Harry trainaient la patte. Ils avaient toujours dans l'idée d'aller voir Mimi Geignarde et maintenant plus qu'avant étant donné que le lendemain ils seraient renvoyés chez eux. Harry avait grommelé quand McGonagall leur avait annoncé que c'était Lockhart qui les raccompagnerait à la Tour des Gryffondors. Mais Ron lui avait alors glissé dans le creux de l'oreille que c'était finalement une aubaine. Après avoir quitté la Grande Salle, il avait rattrapé sa petite sœur et lui avait demandé de s'approcher du professeur afin qu'il leur raconte une nouvelle fois ses exploits. Ginny l'avait foudroyé du regard mais avait abdiqué lorsqu'il lui avait dit, penaud et avec des yeux tous mouillés de chien triste, qu'ils n'avaient pas vu Hermione depuis trop longtemps et qu'ils comptaient que sa diversion pour aller tenir compagnie à leur amie. Avec une pensée pour Colin, elle avait soupiré, comprenant son frère et Harry plus qu'ils ne pouvaient l'imaginer.

Aussi, alors qu'elle avançait un peu plus vite pour arriver à la hauteur du professeur pour lui parler de ses livres, les deux garçons se débrouillaient pour ralentir et se faire distancer. Enfin au détour d'un couloir, ils se retrouvèrent séparés des autres Gryffondors sans qu'aucun ne s'en rende compte. Ils se précipitèrent dans les corridors avant de déraper dans un couloir du second étage. La porte des toilettes de Mimi était en vue à leur plus grand bonheur quand une voix les interpella.

- Messieurs Potter et Weasley ! Que faites vous donc encore seuls dans les couloirs ? S'exclama Minerva, peu ravie de les voir désobéir à ses ordres, une nouvelle fois.

- Et bien nous … on allait… on allait voir…, bafouilla Harry cherchant rapidement et en vain une excuse

- Voir Hermione, professeur, finit Ron avec assurance. On ne l'a pas vu depuis longtemps et on voulait lui dire qu'on était content de bientôt la retrouver.

- C'est qu'elle nous manque beaucoup vous savez, continua le brun avec un petit regard malheur, espérant ainsi attendrir le professeur.

- Je comprends. Je comprends très bien. Venez, je vous y accompagne.

Elle prit le chemin de l'infirmerie, les deux élèves sur les talons. Ceux-ci se regardèrent, soulagés d'avoir trouvé la bonne excuse mais perturbés de ne pas avoir pu aller jusqu'aux toilettes de Mimi. Ils accélérèrent le pas pour suivre le rythme effréné de leur professeur.

- Avant d'entrer à l'infirmerie, sachez que monsieur Malfoy y est déjà pour rendre visite à monsieur Snape. Je ne veux pas d'esclandre, d'échauffourée ou d'insulte. Je serais intraitable là-dessus. Vous m'avez bien compris ?

- Oui professeur, répondirent les deux garçons d'une même voix presque honnête.

- Bien, soupira-t-elle de dépit en voyant que ses réprimandes étaient prises à la légère avant d'entrer dans la salle. Ah Poppy, ces messieurs voulaient voir leur amie, je vous les laisse, je dois me dépêcher. Le conseil d'administration est en train de se réunir et j'ai bon espoir de revoir Albus d'ici ce soir.

- Très bien Minerva. Messieurs, vous pouvez y aller. Je serais dans mon bureau, annonça-t-elle avant de regarder Draco puis les Gryffondors, si j'entends la moindre dispute, je vous renvoie tous dans vos Salles Communes en vous trainant par les oreilles, est-ce clair ?

Les quatre garçons acquiescèrent d'un vif hochement de tête alors qu'une grimace montrait qu'ils imaginaient déjà la douleur et la honte qui leur serait infligée. Draco détourna rapidement la tête pour se reconcentrer sur Ioann. Il ne voulait pas risquer de se faire éjecter par Poppy alors qu'il était bien décidé de rester aux côtés de son frère jusqu'à ce que ce filtre fasse effet.

Ron et Harry regardaient avec suspicion Neville. Ils se demandaient ce que leur camarade faisait au chevet du fils de son professeur détesté. Et donc aux côtés de Malfoy. Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'attarder. Ils devaient donner le change auprès de leur amie avant de partir rapidement accomplir enfin leur mission. Ils s'assirent chacun sur un côté du lit de Hermione. Ron la regarda avant de soupirer.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que ça ne sert pas à grand-chose d'être là, on parlerait au mur qu'il réagirait plus qu'elle.

Harry voulut acquiescer mais son attention fut attiré par quelque chose qu'il n'avait, jusque là, pas remarqué. Il avait les yeux fixés sur la main de la jeune fille. Coincé entre ses doigts, un papier froissé était dissimulé. D'un léger coup sur le bras de son camarade, il lui montra sa découverte. Ron jeta un œil derrière lui pour voir ce que faisait Draco avant de lui murmurer d'essayer de le récupérer.

Alors que Harry était en train de s'escrimer à retirer le parchemin de sa prison de chair, Draco était perdu dans ses pensées. Même la présence peu commune de Neville à ses côtés ne semblait plus le déranger. Il avait envie de faire quelque chose pour Ioann, mais que pouvait-il donc faire ? Si la situation avait été normale, il aurait ricané en se disant qu'il ne pouvait même pas lui faire ses devoirs de potions sans que ça leur retombe à tous les deux sur le coin du nez. Un éternuement le fit se retourner vivement contre celui qui avait osé le déranger. Neville bafouilla quelques excuses avant d'attraper un mouchoir et de nettoyer son nez coulant. Draco le regarda avec intérêt. Son frère avait-il pu lui demander de l'aide pour récupérer son carnet des mains de Potter ? Il resserra sa main sur celle froide et raide du plus jeune et se dit que finalement, il avait peut-être trouvé quoi faire pour l'aider un petit peu.

- Londubat ?

- Oui ?

- Tu as parlé à Ioann dernièrement ?

- Non, pas depuis le début du mois. Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il avait un service à te demander et …

Draco s'arrêta d'un coup et se tourna vers les deux autres Gryffondors. Ils semblaient très affairés au dessus du corps de Granger. Il écarquilla les yeux d'un coup. Une mauvaise magie qui était passée du Manoir au collège par l'intermédiaire de Ioann. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, une chose était effectivement passée du Manoir à Poudlard de cette façon précise. Le journal qu'ils avaient trouvé dans le bureau de son père. Pourquoi donc n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Le fameux carnet que Potter avait récupéré ! Il se leva précipitamment devant le regard étonné mais curieux de Neville puis se posta devant le lit de la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

- Potter ?

L'interpellation du blond fit sursauter Harry et Ron. Celui-ci se retourna en le fusillant du regard alors que le brun cachait le parchemin qu'il venait de lire, dans sa poche.

- Dégage Malfoy.

- Ferme-là Weasley, c'est à Potter que je parle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Malfoy ? S'exaspéra Harry.

- Où est le carnet ?

- Le carnet ? Demanda le brun en fronçant les sourcils. Quel carnet ?

- Celui que Warrington a volé à mon frère et qu'il t'a donné !

- Ce gros lard ne m'a rien donné et je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Ioann a vu son carnet dans tes affaires il y a plus d'un mois, alors ne viens pas me dire que tu ne sais pas où il est !

- Oh, ce carnet ? Mais il n'était pas à Snape mais à un certain Jedusor, gronda Ron en se levant

- Où est le carnet ? S'énerva Draco.

- Hey doucement les gars. Vous n'allez pas vous battre devant tous les pétrifiés et surtout à côté du bureau de Pomfresh, si ? Intervint Neville en se mettant au milieu d'eux, avant de se tourner vers Draco. Ce carnet était vraiment à Ioann ?

- Non, répondit le blond mal à l'aise. Il était à mon père. On n'a pas fait attention sur le coup mais Ioann l'a récupéré. Mais Warrington lui a volé et on veut le récupérer avant les vacances pour le remettre à sa place discrètement.

- Je ne l'ai plus, répondit alors tranquillement Harry. Quelqu'un est venu me le reprendre dans les vestiaires il y a quelques temps, pendant que j'étais à l'entrainement. Sûrement celui qui s'en était débarrassé le jour où je l'avais trouvé.

- On vous aidera à le récupérer, promit Neville avant de se faire couper par Ron.

- Et puis quoi d'autre encore ? On va pas aider des Serpents non plus ! Qu'ils se débrouillent.

- Non Ron, on les aidera, annonça Harry en regardant Draco dans les yeux espérant ainsi pouvoir se débarrasser de sa présence rapidement. Maintenant on peut avoir un peu de tranquillité pour raconter à Hermione les derniers évènements ?

Neville attrapa le bras de Draco pour l'entrainer vers Ioann avant de se faire bousculer quand il se dégagea violemment.

- Lâche-moi !

- Tu te calmes Malfoy, lui lança Harry.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre de toute façon, renifla Draco avec mépris tout en repartant vers Ioann.

- Il est grave ce type, murmura Ron alors que Harry était perplexe.

- Sûrement, en attendant, tu as lu ? Demanda-t-il en ressortant le parchemin de Hermione de sa poche. Regarde, le monstre de la chambre c'est un serpent ! C'est pour ça qu'il n'y a que moi qui l'entends, parce que c'est du Fourchelang ! Par contre, normalement il tue d'un regard. Je ne comprends pas comment les élèves ont été pétrifiés et non tués…

- Parce qu'ils ne l'ont pas vu directement dans les yeux, lui répondit Ron en regardant doucement autour de lui. Colin l'a vu à travers son appareil photo. Justin a dû le voir à travers Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête. Nick ne pouvait de toute façon pas mourir, il est déjà mort. Hermione et la Serdaigle ont dû le voir à travers le miroir, tu sais celui-ci dont McGo nous a parlé. Pour Miss Teigne, je sais pas … Elle est peut-être déjà morte, c'est un zombi et ça n'a pas eu l'effet voulu…

- Non, répondit Harry de façon enthousiaste, rappelle toi, il y avait de l'eau par terre, à cause de Mimi, elle a dû le voir dans le reflet au sol. Pour Snape… c'est une bonne question, vu qu'on a pas de détail.

- Ben, je sais que quand j'ai regardé par la fenêtre, l'extérieur était tellement sombre que j'ai eu du mal à voir à travers mon reflet.

- C'est plausible, cela aura eu l'effet d'un miroir. Et regarde, le basilic répand la terreur parmi les araignées, tout colle !

- Et Hermione a même répondu à la question du « comment se déplace-t-il ? » : les tuyaux.

- C'est ça ! Quand j'entendais la voix dans les murs c'est qu'en fait elle venait de la plomberie !

- Les toilettes… et si l'entrée était les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde ?

- On est sur la même longueur d'onde.

- La quoi ? demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est une expression… Je me demande qui a lancé le basilic sur les élèves…

- Et si c'était un _quoi_ et non un _qui_ ? Demanda la voix trainante de Draco.

Les deux Gryffondors se retournèrent en sursautant. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que le blond soit revenu près d'eux et participe à la conversation. Et le tout de façon relativement aimable. Bien que Harry sentait que le fait que Snape ait été une victime du basilic devait favoriser tout ça. Mais il n'appréciait par contre pas trop qu'il ait écouté leur conversation. Depuis quand était-il revenu vers eux ? Puis brusquement, il s'attarda sur ce qu'il avait dit.

- Comment ça « quoi » ?

- Dobby, mon elfe de maison, m'a avoué, tout à l'heure, avoir senti une mauvaise magie passer du Manoir à Poudlard avec Ioann.

-Je savais bien que cette famille de pourris y était pour quelque chose, ronchonna Ron avant de se faire fusiller par un regard gris et un autre vert.

- Et ? Incita Harry avant qu'une nouvelle dispute ne commence.

- Et j'ai réagi tout à l'heure que la seule chose qui correspondait à cette définition est le carnet noir.

- Carnet noir qui date d'il y a cinquante ans, réfléchit Harry.

- Et la dernière ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets date de cinquante ans, continua Ron. Nom d'un gnome, vous croyez que c'est lié ? Mais comment un carnet pourrait avoir un rapport avec un Basilic ?

- Je sais pas. Tout comme je ne comprends pas la logique du monstre. Enfin, s'attaquer aux Nés-de-Moldus me parait évident. Mais pourquoi Snape qui en plus est un Serpentard, et surtout pourquoi Miss Teigne ? Qu'est-ce que la mort d'un chat aussi défraichi peut lui apporter ? En attendant, je pense qu'il vaut mieux en parler à McGonagall rapidement, indiqua à nouveau le survivant.

- En tout cas il y a une justice quelque part, Snape a rapporté le danger ici et il a été pétrifié, c'est parfait, fanfaronna Ron avant de se faire plaquer contre le mur par un Draco en furie.

- Je te conseille de ne plus jamais parler de mon frère de cette façon, c'est clair Weasley ?

- Arrêtez ! S'écria Neville en se précipitant pour les séparer.

Un bruit de chaise raclant sur le sol s'éleva du bureau de Poppy et les quatre garçons se retournèrent brusquement dans cette direction. Cette fois ils étaient bons pour la punition et l'humiliation de l'oreille tirée.

- Mince, elle va nous choper et nous renvoyer dans nos Salles Communes ! Il faut qu'on sorte maintenant si on veut avoir une chance de parler à McGo, s'affola Harry en dégageant Ron de la poigne de Draco et l'entrainant dans les couloirs.

Le blond ne prit que deux secondes pour réfléchir avant de les suivre. S'il pouvait aider Minerva à trouver qui avait attaqué Ioann, alors il le ferait, même si pour cela il fallait aider des Gryffondors. Aussi il sortit en courant lui aussi, rapidement suivi par Neville qui ne comptait pas affronter l'infirmière tout seul. Tous les quatre se dirigèrent vers la salle des professeurs espérant que leur professeur y soit, étant donné qu'elle avait parlé d'une réunion. Harry frappa et attendit qu'on lui propose d'entrer, mais cela n'arriva pas. Il finit par ouvrir en commençant à s'excuser. Mais quand il poussa la porte en grand, la salle était vide. Il se retourna vers ses compagnons de route. Ron haussa les épaules alors que Draco levait les yeux au ciel. Il poussa le rouquin pour entrer dans la salle. Quitte à attendre, autant le faire dedans que dans le couloir. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, la voix amplifiée de celle qu'ils cherchaient, résonna contre les murs.

- LES ELEVES ONT L'INTERDICTION DE SORTIR DE LEUR SALLE COMMUNE JUSQU'A NOUVEL ORDRE. LES PROFESSEURS SONT ATTENDUS DANS LEUR SALLE. ET SURTOUT, HATEZ-VOUS.

Ron et Harry se regardèrent en écarquillant les yeux. Draco, réagissant rapidement, attrapa le bras de Neville et l'entraina dans une des armoires de la salle des professeurs. Les voyant faire, les deux autres Gryffondors se précipitèrent dans une autre, qui était remplie de vieilles capes moisies. Et bien leur en prit, car à peine une minute plus tard, les professeurs arrivaient.

Minerva, le visage grave, fut la dernière à entrer dans la salle. Elle jeta un œil à ses collègues avant d'annoncer d'une voix blanche que le pire était arrivé. Severus, qui avait du mal à imaginer pire que Ioann étendu sur son lit d'infirmerie, demanda des précisions.

- Une élève a été capturée et enfermée dans la Chambre des Secrets. L'Héritier a laissé un nouveau message sur le mur, juste en dessous du premier : _Son squelette reposera à jamais dans la Chambre_.

Des exclamations lui répondirent alors que la tension était montée d'un cran. Cette fois il ne s'agissait plus d'élèves pétrifiés mais d'élèves enlevés. De là a ce que cela mène à un mort, il n'y avait qu'un pas.

- Il a pourtant déjà attaqué hier, et les élèves sont très surveillés. Comment cela est-il possible ? Demanda Filius.

- Il y a eu visiblement une faille dans la surveillance. Avec tous les soucis, nous sommes sûrement un peu moins efficaces. Les élèves sont énervés et stressés, ils sont bien plus turbulents et l'un d'eux aura échappé à notre surveillance. Quant à ces deux attaques rapprochées, je ne saurais l'expliquer. Peut-être a-t-il voulu taper fort avant que nous fermions définitivement l'école. Car cette fois, c'est réellement la fin.

- Qui a été attaqué ? Demanda Pomona.

- Un Serpentard, à nouveau : Tracey Davis.

Severus accusa le coup tout comme les autres professeurs alors que dans une des armoires, Draco avait dû poser sa main sur sa bouche pour éviter de laisser échapper une exclamation. Tracey avait un caractère bien spécial. Elle était quelqu'un d'assez solitaire et il reconnaissait volontiers qu'il était plus proche de Pansy que d'elle. Mais cela ne l'empêchait d'être inquiet pour elle. Alors que Filius commençait à s'interroger ce qu'ils allaient faire pour cette pauvre enfant, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur Gilderoy qui, un grand sourire aux lèvres, demanda ce qu'il avait manqué. Le professeur de potions sentit son chaudron déborder.

- Ah, voici enfin notre sauveur, ironisa-t-il. Une élève a disparu, enlevée par le monstre et emmenée dans la Chambre. Il est visiblement temps que vous agissiez.

- Moi ? Mais pourquoi cela ? demanda Lockhart, perdant son beau sourire.

- Mais c'est évident ! Hier soir encore vous nous disiez que vous saviez où était l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets, appuya Pomona ne lui laissant que le temps de pâlir.

- Vous insistiez même pour nous faire comprendre que vous saviez ce qu'elle contenait, continua Filius coupant ses bredouillements.

- Depuis le temps que vous nous rabâchez qu'on ne vous a pas laissé agir et que cette affaire avait été mal menée, souligna Severus, voici venu le moment où vous allez enfin pouvoir agir en conséquence et tous nous sauver.

- Oh, c'est que … vous avez sûrement mal compris.

- Alors vous avez carte blanche, Gilderoy, termina Minerva. Nous comptons sur vous. Nous allons nous occuper des élèves et nous ferons en sorte que personne ne vienne vous déranger.

Le professeur de Défense les regarda tour à tour de plus en plus désespérément mais aucun ne vint lui porter secours. Il avait complètement perdu son éternel sourire et ses lèvres tremblaient vivement. Il finit par abdiquer en bafouillant et par annoncer qu'il allait se préparer dans son bureau.

- Bien, au moins nous ne l'aurons plus dans nos jambes, intervint Minerva, pleine de sarcasmes alors qu'il était parti.

- Le bon côté de l'affaire c'est qu'au moins s'il est tué par le monstre, on pourra être sûr de ne pas le retrouver en tant que fantôme, se permit Severus qui s'était senti revigoré de ce petit exercice.

- Pourquoi donc ? Demanda Aurora

- Pour être un fantôme, il faut déjà avoir de l'esprit, ricana le professeur de potions avec un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

- Je suis ravie de vous voir en meilleure forme, Severus, sourit Minerva. Bien maintenant nous devons informer les élèves et vérifier qu'ils sont bien tous dans leur dortoir. Il faudra poser des sorts pour savoir si l'un d'eux sort sans autorisation. On leur fera servir les repas dans leurs Salles Communes pour aujourd'hui. Le Poudlard Express vient de toute façon demain en début d'après midi et alors ils seront en sécurité.

Quand la salle fut vide, les quatre élèves sortirent de leur cachette. Ils étaient livides. Draco un peu plus que les autres. Neville osa poser la question qu'aucun autre n'arrivait à prononcer sur la possibilité de la survie de Tracey. Mais aucun ne sut répondre.

- On ferait mieux de rentrer dans nos Salle Commune. Les professeurs vont rapidement se rendre compte que nous ne sommes pas rentrés, indiqua Neville avec sagesse.

- Non. Moi je ne rentre pas. Mon frère a été pétrifié et une de mes amies est peut-être déjà morte. Je vais aller voir Lockhart et lui dire ce que je sais et que vous pensez que l'entrée de la Chambre est dans les toilettes de Mimi, annonça Draco d'une voix ferme et déterminée.

- Je viens avec toi, intervint Harry. J'ai plus d'informations que toi à lui donner et à deux on aura plus de poids.

- Alors je suppose que je viens aussi, grommela Ron en regardant Draco d'un air accusateur.

- Bien on va se séparer. Ron, tu viens avec moi. On se charge de Lockhart. Malfoy, tu vas dans les toilettes de Mimi et essaye d'en savoir plus sur sa mort.

- Evite de me commander Potter, on n'a pas gardé les Niffleurs ensemble.

- C'est sûr. Mais tu vas quand même aller voir Mimi, car comme ça tu sauras peut-être pourquoi ton _frère_ est encore en vie et pas elle.

- Je vais avec Draco, intervint Neville, coupant court à la nouvelle dispute. On y va.

- Tu ne voulais pas rentrer te cacher toi ? Grogna le blond.

- Me cacher ? Non. C'est que ... enfin … on y va ?

- Et bien on est dans un beau pétrin avec Londubat dans les jambes. Mais bon, je verrais peut-être ce que Ioann te trouve, soupira Draco avant de se tourner vers Harry. Et vous, dépêchez vous de ramener Lockhart. Si Tracey est encore en vie, chaque instant compte.

Puis il sortit de la salle des professeurs entrainant Neville par la manche de sa robe. Ron râla une nouvelle fois envers le Serpentard mais Harry le fit taire en lui disant qu'il fallait aller trouver leur professeur de Défense rapidement pour l'aider dans sa quête. Ils sortirent donc rapidement de la salle des professeurs et suivirent les traces de leurs deux camarades pour rejoindre également le deuxième étage, mais direction le bureau du professeur. Ils frappèrent vivement et durent attendre quelques instants avant que la porte ne s'entrouvre légèrement. Lockhart leur annonça qu'ils tombaient mal et qu'il avait des choses à faire. Comprenant que se lancer à la poursuite du monstre de la Chambre n'était pas chose aisée et ayant tout de même des informations importantes, ils insistèrent. Finalement ils furent autorisés à entrer dans le bureau. Et alors qu'ils allaient commencer à déballer leur sac, ils remarquèrent que la pièce était presque vide, qu'il n'y avait plus un seul tableau leur faisant des clins d'œil et que deux grosses malles étaient posées dans un coin alors qu'une troisième était ouverte et à moitié pleine.

- Vous partez ? Demanda Ron interloqué.

- Oui, un appel important, je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps.

- Attendez, et le monstre ? Et Davis ? Vous êtes professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, vous ne pouvez pas partir maintenant ! s'écria Harry.

- Et bien, c'est une regrettable affaire, bien sûr, mais je dois vraiment y aller et quand j'ai accepté d'être professeur, il n'était indiqué nul part que j'aurais à faire ce genre de …

- Vous fuyez ? S'indignèrent les deux garçons.

Ils insistèrent sur le fait qu'après toutes ses actions relatées dans ses livres, c'était un comportement honteux. Mais ils allèrent de surprises en déconvenues quand ils apprirent que le professeur s'était en fait attribué les exploits d'autres personnes, se contentant de retrouver les vrais héros, de recueillir leurs confidences avant de leur lancer un sort d'amnésie. Alors que Ron et Harry grimaçaient de dégoût, Gilderoy finit de fermer sa dernière malle avant de se retourner, baguette en main pour leur lancer un _Oubliette_ à eux aussi afin de conserver sa notoriété. Mais il ne s'attendit pas à ce que les garçons sortent aussi leurs baguettes et que Harry lui lance un _Expelliarmus_ parfaitement maitrisé. Il les regarda, éberlué, se contentant de bafouiller qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils attendaient de lui vu qu'il ne savait même pas où était la Chambre ni ce qu'elle contenait. Les deux Gryffondors le regardèrent avec supériorité avant de lui avouer qu'ils avaient bien une idée de tout ça.

o0o

Dans les quartiers des Serpentards, les discussions allaient bon train. Chacun dans leur coin, les élèves commentaient les dernières nouvelles. Beaucoup avait été choqués la veille lorsque le fils de leur directeur de Maison avait été attaqué. Le matin ils avaient accueilli l'annonce de leur retour dans leur famille de façon mitigée. Ceux qui avaient des examens importants à passer s'inquiétaient de ne pouvoir le faire, d'autres reportaient la faute de tous ces évènement sur le dos de Dumbledore, certains étaient contents du tournant que tout cela prenait vis-à-vis des Sang-Impurs. Parmi tout cela, il y avait Vincent et Gregory qui avaient peu mangé au petit déjeuner et qui s'inquiétaient visiblement pour leur petit protégé. Ils se reprochaient également d'avoir failli et de ne pas avoir été là pour le protéger. C'était leur rôle, après tout, de veiller sur lui quand Draco ne le pouvait pas.

Warrington, par contre, s'était grandement réjoui de cette attaque. Et, double joie, il ne pouvait pas être accusé d'en être responsable. Dans cette catégorie d'élèves heureux, il y avait aussi Pansy. Avec l'attaque de Granger, elle avait presque cru à un cadeau d'anniversaire en retard, mais avec celle de Snape, c'était carrément le retour de Noël. Et depuis elle jubilait. D'un coup, elle eut envie d'envoyer à Draco une remarque bien sentie sur le fait que le monstre avait sûrement bien des choses à reprocher à son frère lui aussi. Mais en regardant tout autour d'elle, elle ne put que remarquer son absence. Elle se leva avant de prendre place entre Blaise et Théodore.

- Dites les gars, il est où Draco ?

- Pas là, lui répondit Théo flegmatiquement.

- Ça j'aurais pu le deviner toute seule ! Non mais sérieusement, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis que McGonagall l'a retenu tout à l'heure.

- Il est à l'infirmerie. Il m'a dit qu'il avait demandé à voir Ioann, lui répondit Blaise.

- Ce type est une calamité ambulante. Je ne comprends pas ce que Draco lui trouve pour le garder ainsi dans son sillage.

- Tu ne peux de toute façon pas comprendre grand-chose quand il s'agit de sentiments envers Ioann, répliqua le noir.

- Et alors ? Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Enfin, au moins nous avons pu être débarrassés de lui pendant les dernières heures de l'école. Après je n'aurais plus à le supporter.

- Mets là en sourdine, Pansy, tu es lourde. Et là je ne parle pas que de ton poids, coupa sèchement Théo.

Il était partagé une nouvelle fois par ses propres émotions et n'avait aucunement l'envie de supporter celles de la jeune fille. L'attaque de Snape avait considérablement troublé Draco. Il s'était senti euphorique en pensant que cela vengeait un peu son père qui croupissait à Azkaban. Mais voir la douleur dans les yeux gris de son camarade, lui avait rappelé celle qu'il croisait trop souvent dans les yeux de sa mère quand il agissait comme son père l'aurait fait. Il se rappelait pourtant avoir aimé son père. Oh bien sûr, il était relativement sévère et avait également la main leste. Mais Théo préférait se souvenir des moments agréables, où son père était fier de lui et le lui démontrait. Ce qui était arrivé assez peu souvent depuis ses six ans. Après son père avait souvent été occupé avec ses collègues puis il avait été arrêté. Cela faisait maintenant quatre ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu car sa mère ne voulait pas qu'il aille à la prison. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il le voie, tout simplement. Bien sûr, il avait fini par apprendre ce que son père était un Mangemort. Mais il l'aimait.

Les amis de Ioann avaient préféré rester dans leur dortoir. Ils avaient sorti un jeu de cartes explosives et tentaient de s'amuser. Mais ils avaient tout à fait conscience de complètement échouer. Ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre pourquoi Ioann avait été attaqué. Il lui était arrivé tant de choses depuis le début de l'année que ce nouveau coup dur avait du mal à passer. Même Julian avait perdu sa bonne humeur. Il abandonna la partie pour commencer à faire ses bagages. Il était évidement content de rentrer chez lui et avec un peu d'avance qui plus est, mais au fond il était triste de devoir quitter ses nouveaux amis. Quand il avait été réparti à Serpentard, son père lui avait dit de faire attention quand il devait se lier à quelqu'un. Il l'avait mis en garde que souvent les élèves de cette maison conspiraient les uns contre les autres. Cela avait d'ailleurs sûrement fait râler sa mère qui était une ancienne Serpentard alors que son père avait été un Serdaigle. Julian était persuadé que dans les années supérieures, toutes les amitiés n'étaient pas toujours très franches. Mais les relations qu'il entretenait avec ses camarades de dortoir étaient différentes. Ils avaient d'ailleurs formé un groupe très soudé lorsqu'il avait fallu protéger Ioann. Il pensa un instant que s'il n'avait pas été le fils de leur directeur de Maison, ils n'auraient peut-être pas réagi de la même façon. Mais au final il s'en moquait bien. Dès le lendemain, ils rentreraient tous chez eux et si l'école ne rouvrait pas, ils ne se verraient peut-être plus jamais. Et tout comme lui, Connors, Elidjah et Owen pensaient que c'était sûrement ce qu'il y avait de plus difficile à supporter.

Millicent revint des toilettes pour découvrir que Pansy s'était assise avec les garçons. Elle prit place à côté de Vincent et se demanda pourquoi ils étaient tous silencieux.

- Dites, demanda-t-elle, vous n'avez pas vu Tracey ?

- Elle doit être avec Daphné, lui répondit Pansy, exaspérée.

- Non, Daphné est partie vers les dortoirs des garçons à la recherche de son chat. Et elle était seule avec Pucey qui n'a pas voulu la laisser passer seule justement. Et j'ai pas revu Trac' depuis qu'on est parti de la Grande Salle.

- Attendez, et si la dernière annonce de McGo avec un rapport avec Tracey ? S'interrogea Blaise

- Elle aurait été attaquée aussi ? Demanda Grégory.

- Elle est tellement bizarre depuis quelques temps aussi. C'est bien fait pour elle, dit Pansy méprisante.

- Bon, t'as fini de jouer les méchantes ! C'est ton amie non ? Tu devrais compatir un peu pour elle non, s'exaspéra le noir.

- M'en moque. Et puis … mais …. Attendez… elle était toujours seule quand il y avait les attaques … et si c'était elle qui était derrière tout ça ? La vilaine cachotière ! Elle aurait pu me demander, je l'aurais aidé avec joie !

- Ok, alors Pansy tu dégages maintenant, s'énerva Théo.

La brune se renfrogna et le fusilla du regard noir. Puis elle se leva, le front et le nez haut avant de partir vers son dortoir. Derrière elle, ses camarades s'entreregardèrent, tous se demandant jusqu'à quel point, elle avait tort…


	16. Faucheuse

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen et Connors.

Béta : BettyMars

Zarakinel, merci pour toutes tes reviews et ta présence à chaque chapitre..

Bonjour bonjour. Je crois pourvoir dire sans me tromper que ma version de la Chambre des Secrets vous plait lol. Et le rôle de Tracey vous a intrigué. Aussi, avant de me faire tuer à la fin de ce chapitre (car je sens que je vais me l'entendre dire), je vais vous expliquer un peu mon raisonnement. Comme vous l'aurez compris, Lucius étant passé du coté des alliés d'Albus, il était impensable qu'il donne volontairement le journal à Ginny pour faire du mal à cette famille. D'où le fait que j'ai fait rentrer le carnet clandestinement dans le collège. Pourquoi Tracey ? D'abord parce que je voulais que Draco soit dans l'expédition de sauvetage. Or si des Gryffondor chevaleresques pouvaient aller aider une Serpentarde, ce n'est pas dans les gènes de Draco de faire de même pour une non Serpentarde lol.

En partant de là, j'avais le choix : Pansy (oui mais elle je l'aime bien en méchante donc je ne pouvais pas la mettre), Millicient (faut aussi donner envie aux garçons d'aller sauver la victime, et Millie n'est pas une gravure de monde avec sa carrure masculine), Daphnée (ça aurait pu, mais bizarrement, je la sens pas assez 'forte' pour tenir ce poids sur ses épaules). Dans l'année de Draco il ne restait plus que Tracey à qui j'avais donné un caractère plus affirmé … et puis, c'est pas sans arrière pensée … ouais, elle ne sera pas un personnage important par la suite mais aura un rôle tout de même et le fait qu'elle est la victime du carnet va jouer dedans lol. Donc voilà tout simplement mon raisonnement^^

Bon, pour aujourd'hui, c'est évidement là suite directe de la semaine dernière. On retrouve l'expédition en action, Severus prêt à péter les plombs et une minette très joueuse… Oh et aussi un basilic, mais ça je suppose que vous l'aurez compris.

Bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain.

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Faucheuse.**

Pendant ce temps là, Draco et Neville étaient arrivés dans les toilettes de Mimi après une courte pause devant les deux messages brillants en lettres de sang sur le mur. Ils durent avancer jusqu'à la dernière cabine pour trouver le fantôme. Quand elle releva la tête dans un soupir, elle les observa une demi-seconde avant de crier que c'était les toilettes des filles et qu'ils n'avaient rien à y faire. Le Gryffondor recula d'un pas alors qu'elle pointait son index accusateur sur lui. Une fois il avait traversé Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête par inadvertance et la sensation de froid qui l'avait envahi avait été plus que désagréable. Il ne tenait pas spécialement à refaire l'expérience et surtout pas en ce moment.

- On veut savoir comment tu es morte, Mimi, indiqua Draco d'une façon calme et amicale qui fit s'étonner son camarade.

- Et pourquoi vous ne venez plus me voir ? Vous aviez promis ! Accusa-t-elle en le regardant de manière boudeuse.

- A chaque fois on tombait sur Peeves, et comme tu ne sors jamais d'ici, c'était pas facile, rougit légèrement le blond, gêné d'avoir ce genre de conversation devant Neville.

- Mais maintenant vous êtes grands et vous êtes à Poudlard, et puis je sors des fois aussi, rétorqua-t-elle alors que deux tâches argentées apparaissaient sur ses joues transparentes, indiquant aux garçons qu'elle était en train de rougir. Vous pourriez venir plus souvent et plus facilement.

- Oui mais avec les évènements on a plus le droit de circuler dans les couloirs

- Alors pourquoi tu es là… et avec lui et sans ton frère ?

- Parce que Ioann a été attaqué et il est à l'infirmerie. Et si on est là c'est parce qu'on sait peut-être qui lui a fait du mal. Mais j'ai besoin que tu répondes à ma question pour avancer dans notre enquête.

Neville venait de comprendre que Draco connaissait bien Mimi et qu'il valait mieux le laisser parler avec elle pour l'amener à avoir des réponses. Il laissa un sourire passer en se disant que ce n'était sûrement pas à cause de Peeves que Ioann et lui n'étaient pas revenus la voir.

- C'était horrible, soupira le fantôme enfin décidé. C'est arrivé ici même dans cette cabine. J'étais venue pleurer tranquillement car Olive Hornby s'était une nouvelle fois moquée de moi. J'avais fermé la porte pour être tranquille. Et puis quelqu'un est entré et s'est mis à parler. J'étais très en colère car c'était un garçon et que je suis dit qu'il était venu se moquer de moi lui aussi. Il parlait bizarrement, sûrement pour s'amuser un peu plus. Alors je suis sortie pour lui dire qu'il était dans les toilettes des filles. Et c'est à ce moment là que …. Que je suis morte.

- Comment ? S'étonna Neville ébahi.

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai vu deux grands yeux jaunes et un instant après, je volais au dessus de mon corps… mort. Et là j'ai décidé de rester pour hanter Olive et lui faire regretter de s'être moqué de moi. Et elle l'a regretté. Mais depuis qu'elle est partie, je m'ennuie, soupira-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

- Où as-tu vu ces yeux jaunes ? Demanda Draco.

- Par là-bas.

Draco s'avança dans la direction et regarda attentivement le lavabo, le mur, la tuyauterie. Il inspectait consciencieusement quand Mimi lui signala qu'un des robinets n'avait jamais fonctionné. Même quand elle s'amusait à inonder les toilettes. Aussi il y regarda plus sérieusement, aidé par Neville qui s'était aussi approché. Celui-ci lui indiqua un petit serpent incrusté. Mais avant qu'ils n'échangent leur impression, la porte s'ouvrit sur Ron, Harry et le professeur Lockhart, maintenu en joug par les deux garçons.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda Neville, apeuré de les voir agresser un professeur.

- Il voulait fuir comme un lâche. C'est qu'un imposteur, il n'a jamais rien fait de ce que ses livres racontent. Et son succès n'est basé que sur sa capacité à lancer des sorts d'amnésie, cracha Ron.

- Oh, vous revoilà ! Vous n'allez pas encore faire des bêtises dans mes toilettes, hein ? Les gronda Mimi.

- Bien sûr que non, tenta de la rassurer Harry, espérant qu'elle ne dirait rien du polynectar devant Draco. Alors Neville, vous avez appris des choses ?

- Effectivement Potter. Mais allons à l'essentiel. Visiblement l'entrée de la Chambre serait ce lavabo.

- Il y a un serpent gravé sur le robinet et Mimi a entendu une langue étrange avant de mourir, continua Neville.

- Du Fourchelang ! S'écria Ron. Va voir, Harry et dis quelque chose !

Harry lança un regard suspicieux à leur professeur avant de le laisser sous la baguette de son ami. Puis il s'approcha du robinet et lui demanda de s'ouvrir. D'un air désolé, Neville lui indiqua qu'il avait compris ce qu'il avait dit donc que ce n'était pas du Fourchelang. Le brun à lunettes se concentra sur la gravure, se l'imagina vivant et recommença, mais une nouvelle fois, cela fut loupé. Draco s'énerva. Il attrapa sa baguette, la dirigea vers Harry et lança un sort. Le Gryffondor fit un saut de côté, alors que Neville poussait un cri et que Ron hésitait entre jeter un sort au blond ou garder Lockhart en joug. Il se décida finalement pour la deuxième solution quand il vit un serpent s'entortiller autour du robinet, dans un remake d'un certain cours...

- Voilà, renifla le Serpentard en rangeant sa baguette. Maintenant tu nous refais l'exploit du duel de magie et on pourra avancer.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de tenter de me l'envoyer dessus ! S'insurgea Harry

- Bien sûr que si, ça n'aurait pas été drôle sinon. Bon, alors, tu l'ouvres cette porte ou on continue cette discussion jusqu'à ce que les profs nous trouvent ? Je te rappelle que maintenant ils ont dû réagir qu'on n'était pas dans nos dortoirs !

Harry le fusilla du regard mais reporta rapidement son attention sur le serpent. Il inspira et cette fois, il prononça les mots « ouvre-toi » en Fourchelang. Après une lumière blanche, le lavabo bascula et disparut pour laisser apparaitre un boyau sombre assez grand pour qu'un homme puisse s'y glisser. Le brun remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, les yeux fixés sur l'entrée. D'une voix décidée, il indiqua qu'il allait y aller. Draco le regarda dans les yeux, tout en répondant qu'il venait aussi. Ron déglutit difficilement mais approuva aussi. Avant que Neville ait pu faire part de sa présence ou son absence dans la suite, une voix qui se voulait enjouée les coupa.

- Bon, et bien, vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, annonça Gilderoy d'une voix mielleuse, je vais donc ….

Mais il se retrouva avec la baguette des trois autres garçons sous le nez en plus de celle du rouquin. Il perdit le peu de couleurs qu'il avait vaguement retrouvé en se pensant sauver.

- Je ne crois pas, non, lui répondit Draco d'une voix aussi froide que celle de son parrain face à un Gryffondor. Vous allez même passer devant. Après tout c'est votre rôle de professeur de vous assurer de la sécurité de vos élèves.

- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Malfoy, dit Ron en poussant le professeur dans le dos avec sa baguette.

- Mais je ne pense pas que ….

- Vous pensez trop, Professeur, nous attendons de l'action maintenant, continua Harry.

- Et après, on vous promet de tout _oublier_, termina Neville, les joues rouges de son audace.

Finalement vaincu, le professeur fit basculer ses jambes dans le tuyau. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de s'échapper mais Harry le poussa dans le dos et il glissa dans l'ouverture. Ron le suivit, aussitôt imité par les trois autres garçons.

o0o

Alors qu'ils se réceptionnaient un long moment après dans un terrain vaseux et étroit, dans les étages Severus venait de retrouver Minerva. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour réagir que son filleul était le seul absent de la Salle Commune. Il avait donc rejoint son bureau pour atterrir d'un coup de cheminée à l'infirmerie en se souvenant que le garçon avait demandé à voir Ioann. Mais Poppy lui avait indiqué qu'il n'y avait plus que les pétrifiés depuis au moins la dernière alerte sonore.

- Ah Minerva, je vous cherchais. On a un autre problème. Draco a disparu.

- Il est sûrement encore à l'infirmerie.

- Non, j'ai vérifié, il n'y a personne à part Poppy.

- Oh Merlin. Severus, le problème se corse. A Gryffondor, il me manque Potter, Weasley et Londubat. Jusqu'à maintenant je les croyais encore à l'infirmerie.

- Ces gosses vont me rendre fous, grommela le professeur de potions. Et là je suis ravi que Ioann soit pétrifié, au moins je sais où il est !

- Il faut les retrouver rapidement. On ne peut pas les laisser se promener ainsi.

- S'ils sont ensemble, on les trouvera bien assez vite, lorsqu'ils auront fait exploser une partie du collège en se battant.

- Severus ce n'est pas le moment ! Le conseil d'administration doit arriver sous peu avec Albus. Le conseil a décidé de lui rendre ses fonctions. Je pense que je vais vous laisser indiquer à Lucius que son fils est aux abonnés absents et que vous vous en amusez !

- Je ne m'en amuse pas ! Mais il y a une limite à tout ce que je peux endurer. Et j'ai déjà atteint ma limite en veillant mon fils qui a failli mourir hier.

- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû. Je vais demander aux autres professeurs de les chercher. Venez avec moi, nous allons accueillir Albus et le mettre au courant tout en contenant Lucius.

- Alors si vous voulez vraiment le contenir, ne lui dites rien pour les quatre absents et principalement pour Draco. Pour l'instant, on ne sait rien de ce qu'ils font. Si cela se trouve, ils sont en train de s'affronter en duel dans les vestiaires du terrain de Quidditch. Donc pas la peine d'en rajouter.

- Ce n'est pas très éthique.

- La façon dont Lucius vous tuera quand il saura, ne le sera pas non plus…

- Je crois que vous venez de me convaincre.

- Je me charge des professeurs. Cela paraitra moins louche que j'arrive en retard plutôt que je les accueille et pas vous.

Sur cet accord, ils se séparèrent, chacun priant pour qu'il n'arrive rien aux quatre inconscients.

o0o

Plus en profondeur, quelque part sous le Lac Noir, quatre personnes étaient de train de regarder avec une certaine fascination, la mue d'un énorme serpent alors que la cinquième semblait sur le point de défaillir. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce qu'elle fit quelques instants plus tard. Rapidement Neville et Ron s'approchèrent de Lockhart. Le brun pour l'aider à se relever et le rouquin pour le sommer de le faire tout seul. Mais le professeur sembla retrouver un regain d'énergie. Il bascula son élève le plus menaçant au sol et avant qu'un de ses camarades ne réagisse, il lui avait pris sa baguette.

- Bien, l'aventure s'arrête ici. Je rapporterais un morceau de cette peau en disant que la fille était déjà morte. Quant à vous, braves sauveurs, cette perte vous aura fait perdre l'esprit. C'est si malheureux pour des enfants si jeunes. Mais c'est comme ça.

Il avait retrouvé toute sa verve et son sourire. Il leva sa baguette devant l'air effrayé des quatre garçons et commença à lancer un _Oubliette_. Une forte explosion retentit. Harry se protégea le visage en plongeant sur la gauche pour éviter de lourds blocs de pierre de l'écraser alors que Draco se précipitait plus loin dans le couloir sombre. Ron attrapa le bras de Neville et s'éloigna vivement de l'effondrement qui les avaient manqué de peu. Quand tout se calma, Harry se releva et tenta de voir ses compagnons à travers le nuage de poussière mais ne trouva qu'un mur d'éboulis.

- Ron ? Neville ? Vous allez bien ?

- Moi ça va, lui répondit le rouquin.

- Merci de prendre de mes nouvelles, Potter.

- Pourquoi l'aurais-je fais, d'un je te vois et de deux tu viens toi-même de prouver que tu vas bien.

- Ferme-là ! Donc…. Londubat, tu confirmes que t'es ok ?

- Oui, je me suis cogné la tête et j'aurais sûrement une belle bosse mais ça va, toussota le garçon.

- Bonne nouvelle, bon on fait quoi, Potter ?

- Tu viens de t'inquiéter pour Neville ? S'étonna le garçon à lunettes.

- Ne te fais pas d'idées. C'est une histoire entre Londubat, Ioann et moi. Et je tiens à ma vie donc je me débrouille pour que mon frère sache que j'ai été cordial avec lui. C'était juste intéressé.

- T'es qu'un petit con prétentieux, tu le sais ça, n'est-ce pas ? S'exaspéra Harry.

- Les gars ? On a un léger problème ici, Lockhart est un peu amoché, interrompit Neville.

- Un peu amoché ? Cet idiot a utilisé ma baguette, il s'est pris son sort d'amnésie et l'effondrement sur la tête, alors effectivement il ne va pas bien, railla Ron d'une voix ravie.

- Tant mieux. Il ne posera plus de problème comme ça. Bon Potter tu réponds à ma question ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Ferme-là, Malfoy ! Ron, Neville, essayez de dégager le passage, on en aura besoin pour le retour. Mais faites attention, c'est complètement lézardé de ce côté, ça doit être très fragile. Et gardez un œil sur Lockhart. Malfoy, toi et moi, bien que je préfèrerais encore que tu ne sois pas là, on avance.

Draco le fusilla du regard mais le suivit dans le boyau lugubre. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant un grand pan de mur serti de deux grands serpents entrelacés aux yeux d'émeraude. Comprenant qu'une fois de plus le Fourchelang était de mise, Harry demanda aux reptiles d'ouvrir. Et après s'être séparés et avoir glissés tranquillement, les deux serpents dégagèrent une ouverture.

o0o

Plus haut dans les étages, n'imaginant même pas que quelque part sous le lac, des élèves étaient en train de jouer aux aventuriers irréfléchis, une petite chatte tigrée était assise sur son derrière, et sur un lit moelleux également, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, regardant avec grand intérêt ce que son ami lui mettait devant son nez. Elle cligna des yeux tout en baissant doucement la tête avant de la relever brusquement, ses pupilles dilatées. C'était sûrement un nouveau jeu mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi alors elle n'avait pas le droit de l'attraper. Elle avait bien essayé de lever la patte pour coincer ses griffes dans cet objet étrange mais on le lui avait retiré en la grondant. Elle se leva, fit un pas en avant puis se rassit, toujours très attentive.

- Laisse tomber Fred, je crois que tu lui en demandes trop, s'amusa George

- Mais non, je suis sûr que ça va finir par marcher.

- Approche ton nez et moi je suis sûr qu'elle te l'attrapera d'un coup de patte. Regarde là, elle veut juste jouer, ricana Lee

- Vous vous trompez les gars. Montre leur, Demoiselle, que tu es plus intelligente que ça. Alors on reprend. Tu vois ce peigne ? Regarde le bien. Et maintenant renifle cette écharpe. Oui, tu sens cette odeur. Alors tu vas là où je t'ai montré l'autre jour et tu me rapportes un peigne avec cette odeur, répéta pour la énième fois Fred en montrant les deux objets à la chatte.

Il la vit cligner des yeux avant de sauter au sol. Elle se frotta contre ses jambes en miaulant avant de sauter sur le bureau pour jouer avec une plume. Fred la regarda avec désespoir alors que son frère et son ami étaient pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Finalement, il attrapa le félin, lui répéta une nouvelle fois ce qu'elle devait faire avant de la mettre à la porte de leur dortoir. Il savait qu'elle pourrait sortir de la tour sans problème vu qu'elle y était rentrée sans que personne ne la voie. Mais il espérait tout de même que le temps passé à _dresser_ cette _Demoiselle_, se resterait pas vain.

o0o

La salle était longue, sombre ornée de nombreux piliers de pierre sculptés en forme de Serpent, le tout dans une atmosphère étrange et verdâtre. Mais à cela, ni Harry ni Draco ne s'y attacha. C'était même à peine s'ils avaient remarqué la grande statue qui prenait toute la hauteur du mur du fond. Car ils n'avait vu que la silhouette allongée aux pieds de ce grand sorcier de pierre, à proximité du certain carnet noir. Draco s'était agenouillé à ses côtés. Mais s'il n'avait aucun mal à s'occuper de Ioann en cas de crise, il se sentait désemparé avec Tracey. Ils étaient camarades, ils avaient le même âge, mais elle était une fille et lui un garçon. Ils n'avaient pas les mêmes occupations et le blond ne savait donc pas comment réagir dans ce cas de figure. Harry n'avait pas eu d'état d'âme. Il s'était également agenouillé, lâchant sa baguette qui roula un peu plus loin, et avait attrapé la jeune fille dans ses bras. Elle était blanche, froide mais il remarqua avec soulagement qu'elle avait les yeux fermés. Il l'attrapa plus confortablement et se releva en la portant.

- Bon Malfoy, tu te bouges ? Ramasse ma baguette et on y va. N'oublie pas de fermer les yeux en cas d'alerte.

- Prend moi pour un abruti aussi !

Draco commençait à s'énerver mais vu que c'était Potter qui supportait le poids de Tracey, il n'allait sûrement pas se le mettre à dos. Il se tourna pour récupérer la baguette du survivant quand il se figea sur place.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix méfiante, incitant Harry à se retourner.

- Tom Jedusor ? S'étonna le Gryffondor. Êtes-vous un fantôme ?

- Un fantôme ? Non, un souvenir plutôt.

- Vite, dépêchez-vous, il y a un Basilic dans le coin, il ne faut pas rester là. Ah merci d'avoir récupéré ma baguette. Glissez la moi dans la main.

Il se tortilla pour dégager sa main tout en tenant bien la jeune fille qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à porter.

- A vrai dire, le Basilic ne viendra que si on l'appelle, quant à ta baguette, tu n'en n'auras pas besoin.

Alors que Harry reposait Tracey au sol dans l'incapacité de la tenir plus longtemps, Draco avait levé la sienne vers l'inconnu. Tom Jedusor. C'était le nom qui était apparu lorsque Ioann avait écrit dans le journal intime, juste avant la rentrée de Septembre. Si le Basilic avait un lien avec ce carnet, alors il avait un lien avec ce type là.

- Ainsi donc, j'ai devant moi Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy. Je n'en attendais pas autant.

- Rendez-moi ma baguette. Et qu'avez-vous fait à Tracey ? Demanda Harry, d'une voix un peu plus sourde.

- Pour ta baguette, cela ne va pas être possible, répondit Tom en visant Draco qui le tenait toujours en joug. Quand à la petite Tracey, elle a juste ouvert son cœur et révélé tous ses secrets à un parfait inconnu.

- Comment ça ? reprit Draco qui avait franchement peur de ce qu'ils allaient apprendre.

- Elle a écrit tous ses secrets de sa mère malade, de la mort de son chien à son premier béguin pour l'ami d'un de ses cousins. Mais également toutes ses confidences, allant de son coup de cœur pour cet attrapeur professionnel, à ses disputes avec une certaine Pansy Parkinson, en passant par le fils pleurnichard d'un traitre pour suivre jusqu'au fils d'un autre traitre et enfin arriver jusqu'au célèbre Harry Potter. C'était terriblement ennuyeux de devoir écouter les jérémiades d'une gamine sans intérêt. Mais j'ai bien joué mon rôle de confident. Je compatissais à ses malheurs, l'encourageait et la soutenait. J'ai toujours eu le don de séduire. Alors elle a tout déballé. Et plus elle me confiait ses peurs, ses doutes, plus mon pouvoir grandissait. Et il a grandi jusqu'à ce que je déverse mon âme en elle en lui confiant mes propres secrets.

Tom Jedusor rigola comme si c'était la chose la plus drôle qu'il n'ait jamais faite. Devant lui, Draco le visait toujours de sa baguette, mais la peur suintait autour de lui. Cela aurait pu être Ioann. Cela avait failli être Ioann. Il savait qu'il était ignoble en pensant que finalement c'était une bonne chose que Warrington ait dérobé le carnet à son frère. Mais au fond de lui, il était malade, complètement retourné de savoir que c'était sa faute à lui si tout cela avait eu lieu. Tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas correctement refermé la cage de Pompon. De son côté Harry frissonnait. Il ne connaissait pas Tracey plus que cela. Ils avaient bien des cours en commun, mais vu qu'aucun grief ne les opposait réellement, ils étaient presque des inconnus. Mais les paroles de Tom auraient pu faire peur à n'importe qui, même au plus courageux des hommes. Parce que ce qu'elles sous entendaient était terrible.

- Comment ça ? Coassa-t-il

- Comment ? Tu n'as donc pas encore compris ? C'est Tracey qui a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets. C'est elle qui a tué les coqs et écrits sur les murs avec leur sang. C'est elle aussi qui a lâché le monstre sur ces Sang-de-Bourbe, la chatte du Cracmol et le fil du traitre.

- Non… murmura Draco, complètement sonné.

- Oh si. Au début, bien sûr, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait. Mais petit à petit elle a eu des doutes. Elle m'en a fait part, en se lamentant d'avoir des pertes de mémoire… en particulier lors des différentes attaques. Elle a commencé à soupçonner que c'était elle qui faisait tout cela. Oh cela a tout de même mis du temps avant que la petite Tracey ne fasse plus confiance au journal. Mais elle a fini par s'en débarrasser. Et c'est là que je t'ai alors rencontré, Harry Potter. J'avais tant envie de te connaitre.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda le survivant.

- Mais parce que la petite Tracey m'avait tout dit de ton histoire. Oh bien sûr, je l'ai un peu aidé en posant les bonnes questions. Mais elle m'a tout raconté. Alors j'ai eu envie de te parler aussi. D'avoir ta confiance.

- En me montrant la capture de Hagrid ? C'est mon ami ! C'est …. Attendez, j'ai cru que c'était une erreur, mais vous l'avez fait exprès !

- C'était sa parole contre la mienne. La parole d'un brillant préfet sans histoire contre celle d'un adolescent qui jouait avec des animaux dangereux. C'était tellement facile. Seul le professeur de métamorphose, Dumbledore semblait douter. Après tout, j'avais mis cinq ans pour tout connaitre de cette Chambre, alors il n'était pas facile d'imaginer un balourd comme Hagrid y arriver en si peu de temps. Il m'a d'ailleurs soumis à une surveillance des plus pénibles. J'ai dû renoncer à rouvrir la Chambre tant que j'étais étudiant. Mais j'avais tout prévu. J'ai consigné, dans ce journal, celui que j'étais à seize ans afin que plus tard, et avec un peu de chance, je puisse amener quelqu'un d'autre à poursuivre cette noble cause que celle de Salazar Serpentard.

- Vous n'avez rien achevé, s'insurgea Draco. Personne n'est mort, et un filtre de mandragores a été administré ce matin aux pétrifiés. Ils seront bientôt réveillés. Vous avez échoué !

- Tuer des Sang-de-Bourbe ne m'intéresse plus depuis des mois. Plus depuis que je peux m'attaquer au célèbre Harry Potter.

- Quoi ? S'exclama celui-ci, les yeux écarquillés.

- J'ai été furieux quand j'ai vu que tu n'avais plus le carnet. Tracey l'avait récupéré. Elle l'avait vu un jour où tes affaires étaient tombées au sol dans le Grand Hall et elle s'est dépêchée de le récupérer pendant ton entrainement de Quidditch. Elle avait peur que tu découvres tous ses secrets. Et oui, je n'avais plus sa confiance mais j'ai tout de même réussi à la faire parler un peu plus. Comme elle m'avait raconté que tu étais Fourchelang, j'ai tout fait pour que tu me rejoignes. Elle a écrit son propre message avant de se kidnapper elle-même. Elle a résisté évidemment. Mais elle avait mis bien trop d'énergie vitale dans le journal et n'a pas opposé une trop grande résistance.

- Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Elle ne vous avait rien fait ! Pourquoi ne pas vous attaquer directement à Potter ! S'écria Draco.

- Je ne pouvais pas le faire directement avant d'avoir assez d'énergie pour me matérialiser. Et j'avais des questions à poser à notre célébrité. Comme par exemple, comment un vulgaire bébé insignifiant a-t-il pu vaincre le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps en n'en gardant qu'une simple cicatrice comme séquelle alors que Voldemort a perdu tous ses pouvoirs.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire. Vous ne le connaissez même pas, chuchota presque Harry sous le choc de tout ce qu'il apprenait.

- Parce qu'il est mon passé, mon présent et mon avenir.

De la baguette de Harry, il traça son nom dans les airs. D'un mouvement rapide, il inversa les lettres et d'un coup, la phrase : _Je suis Voldemort_ apparut devant les deux garçons atterrés.

- Pour le plus grand sorcier du monde, le dernier descendant par ma mère de Salazar lui-même, il fallait un bien meilleur nom que celui légué par mon Moldu de père.

- C'est raté, grogna Harry en regardant avec haine celui qui était devenu l'assassin de ses parents. Le plus grand sorcier du monde c'est Dumbledore, pas vous !

- Dumbledore a été chassé de Poudlard grâce à mon seul souvenir.

- Il n'est jamais bien loin. Et il sera toujours présent dans ses murs !

- Euh, tu joues à quoi Potter, lui demanda Draco.

- Ferme-là Malfoy.

Harry était énervé. Il avait dit cela pour essayer de faire peur à Jedusor mais visiblement cela avait plus d'effet sur son camarade, même si c'était plus de l'incompréhension que de la peur que le blond manifestait. Celui-ci allait répondre quand une douce musique retentit dans la Chambre. Rapidement, Fumseck apparut. Il lâcha la boule de chiffons qu'il tenait dans ses serres avant de se poser sur l'épaule du brun à lunettes. En baissant les yeux, celui-ci reconnut le Choixpeau magique.

- Et voilà donc ce que ce cher Albus t'envoie pour t'aider. Un oiseau chanteur et un vieux chapeau déchiré. Comme tu as de la chance, railla Jedusor.

- J'avoue que là je suis d'accord avec lui, chuchota Draco. Il est encore plus siphonné que d'habitude, papy Albus. Et tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ? Sortir un lapin du chapeau ?

- Bien maintenant que tu te sais si bien défendu, intervint Tom en coupant Harry dans sa réplique, nous allons pouvoir reprendre notre discussion, tout en sachant que plus tu parleras, plus longtemps tu vivras. Comment as-tu fait pour survivre ?

Harry le regarda d'un œil noir. Il était animé de deux sentiments différents. La haine d'être en face de celui qui l'avait privé de ses parents, et la peur de mourir. Parce que même si Malfoy avait toujours sa baguette, lui n'en avait plus. Ils avaient beau être à deux, il n'était pas sûr qu'ils arrivent à travailler ensemble sans se disputer. Il regretta un instant que ce ne soit pas le blond qui soit resté avec Neville et Lockhart à la place de Ron. Finalement, n'écoutant que son courage, il lui cracha que c'était sa mère, une Née-de-Moldus qui l'avait sauvé en se sacrifiant. Puis il ajouta qu'il l'avait vu, un an auparavant. Qu'il avait vu son devenir et le traita d'immonde détritus obligé de se cacher pour vivre. Malgré la répugnance évidente que Jedusor avait à entendre ses paroles de sacrifice maternel enrobé d'amour, il n'en était pas moins intelligent. Il tenta de déstabiliser le garçon en lui montrant toutes les ressemblances qui maintenant les unissaient

- Nous avons tous les deux du sang Moldu et nous sommes tous les deux des orphelins élevés par des Moldus. Nous sommes aussi certainement les deux seuls Fourchelangs que l'école ait connus depuis Salazar lui-même. Finalement ce n'est que chance si tu es toujours en vie.

- Tu te trompes encore. Je suis orphelin de parents mais j'ai été élevé par mon parrain. Et c'est un Sang-Pur. Nos ressemblances s'arrêtent bien plus tôt que tu ne le crois, lui répondit Harry avec un semblant de confiance qu'il était loin d'avoir.

- Cela suffit, s'énerva Tom. J'en ai assez de toi. Je vais te donner une leçon. Et en prime je me débarrasserais de la progéniture d'un traitre.

Il se détourna des deux garçons qui semblaient d'un coup pétrifiés, pour se positionner face à la grande statue. Il siffla en Fourchelang une phrase que seul Harry comprit. Mais Draco frissonna tout autant, peu désireux finalement d'en savoir plus. A leur surprise, ils virent la bouche de la statue s'ouvrir. Un mouvement à l'intérieur le fit reculer. Il sentit Fumseck s'envoler alors qu'il abaissait ses paupières, puis il attrapa la manche de la robe de Draco, lui intimant de fermer également les yeux et de courir. Dans la manœuvre, le Serpentard échappa sa baguette mais ne chercha pas à faire demi-tour pour la chercher. Ce n'était pas le moment alors que le Gryffondor venait de lui dire que Jedusor avait ordonné au Basilic de les tuer. Tous les deux coururent vers le fond de la salle, butant et trébuchant sur les dalles inégales.

Jedusor n'avait pas bougé mais riait de les voir détaler de peur. Son rire redoubla quand Harry tomba au sol entrainant Draco qui le suivait et qui, les yeux fermés, ne l'avait pas vu. Mais le cri du phœnix attira son attention. L'oiseau était sur le point de s'attaquer à son serpent dont les crocs n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres des deux élèves. Fumseck finit par plonger sur les yeux du reptile, les lui crevant de son bec et ses serres. Tom poussa un cri hargneux. Harry ouvrit alors doucement les paupières, prêt à les refermer aussitôt. Il découvrit alors le macabre spectacle du sang noir dégoulinant des orbites vides du Basilic. Il secoua son camarade.

- Ouvre les yeux Malfoy ! Le serpent est aveugle ! Je l'occupe, toi tu vas chercher Tracey.

Draco hocha juste la tête avant de s'élancer vers son amie. Il vit le Basilic se jeter sur Harry. Celui-ci l'esquiva agilement et se mit à courir autour de lui. Il fit deux fois le tour, entrainant sa victime dans un tourbillon rapide quand il glissa sur quelque chose. Il regarda et découvrit le Choixpeau qu'il avait totalement oublié. Fumseck était venu pour l'aider. Il ne lui aurait jamais apporté ça s'il ne pouvait lui servir. Il l'attrapa et le posa sur sa tête. Il reprit sa course en évitant une nouvelle attaque reptilienne. Il jeta un œil sur Jedusor. Il était totalement absorbé par son serpent et n'avait même pas remarqué que le blond venait d'attraper Tracey dans ses bras et commençait à se diriger vers la sortie. Soulagé, Harry regarda à nouveau devant lui avant de piler net. Il avait failli s'assommer contre un pilier. Il le contourna rapidement, en priant pour que le blond puisse sortir rapidement car il commençait à fatiguer. Il espérait aussi que Ron et Neville aient pu dégager un passage. Il espérait même qu'ils viennent leur donner un coup de main.

Jedusor remarqua finalement Draco alors que celui-ci entamait la partie la plus difficile de son chemin : entre la porte et lui, il y avait un Basilic aveugle mais énervé. Il devait faire vite mais la jeune fille pesait de plus en plus dans ses bras. Des fourmis avaient d'ailleurs élu domicile dans ses doigts et il avait peur de ne pas arriver à destination sans lâcher sa camarade. Les yeux de Tom virèrent légèrement au rouge et il ordonna au serpent de se retourner. Et le blond vit, avec impuissance, la queue du reptile se diriger vers lui. Il eut tout juste le temps de se retourner de façon à protéger Tracey, qu'il fut durement projeté au sol. Sa tête heurta un pilier, dans la manœuvre.

Harry le vit perdre connaissance avec horreur. Là il avait vraiment besoin d'aide. Il se promit que si jamais il s'en sortait, il écouterait beaucoup plus les _conseils_ de Sirius quand celui-ci lui ordonnerait de faire très attention et de ne pas tenter n'importe quoi. Il ne réagit pas quand le Choixpeau se contracta sur sa tête, mais il grogna en sentant quelque chose de lourd lui tomber sur le crâne. En passant la main sous le tissu effilé, il sentit quelque un objet, long, frais et dur sous ses doigts. Il l'attrapa fermement avant de l'amener devant ses yeux. Il les écarquilla en voyant une épée en argent dont le manche était incrusté de gros rubis. Bon, il n'avait pas autant de pratique qu'avec sa baguette, loin de là, mais au moins il n'était plus aussi démuni. Il vit la tête du serpent revenir à l'aveuglette sur lui. Il se jeta au sol pour l'éviter mais il ne put se relever que déjà la queue manquait de l'assommer. Il rampa derrière un pilier avant de réussir à se remettre sur ses jambes. Il se précipita vers son agresseur pour l'attaquer avec l'épée mais il dut dévier sa trajectoire au dernier moment. Le serpent avait bien évidement bougé et son coup avait atterri dans le vide.

Au ras du plafond, Fumseck semblait lui chanter des encouragements. Et étrangement, Harry sentit son cœur se gonfler d'assurance. Il jeta un œil aux deux Serpentards, avant de réaliser qu'il était rapproché d'eux et qu'il les mettait en danger. Tracey était toujours inconsciente, alors que Draco semblait retrouver peu à peu ses esprits. Mais Harry savait que maintenant, le blond aurait dû mal à la porter hors de la salle. Son seul espoir était qu'il pense à aller chercher Ron et Neville. Il se mit donc à éviter les attaques tout en se précipitant plus loin, dirigeant le Serpent grâce au Fourchelang. Tom rigola une nouvelle fois en le voyant faire. Il se moqua de lui et de ses vaines tentatives de rester vivant. Puis il encouragea, non ordonna une nouvelle fois au Basilic de le tuer.

Draco secoua la tête avant de grimacer. Ce n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire quand on avait déjà mal à la tête. Il tenta de faire le point et de regarder le Gryffondor. Il crut rêver quand il le vit une épée à la main. Mais le rire désagréable de Jedusor lui confirma que non il ne rêvait pas. Il baissa la tête sur Tracey avant de se souvenir qu'ils étaient tombés tous les deux et lui sur elle. Il la coucha donc sur le dos afin de vérifier qu'elle n'était pas blessée. Il fut soulagé de voir qu'à part une petite coupure à la lèvre inférieure, elle allait bien. Il reporta son attention sur le combat inégal qui lui faisait face. Cette fois, il était presque sûr que la fin était proche. Quand il avait suivi les Gryffondors, il l'avait fait pour Tracey mais surtout pour venger Ioann. Et maintenant, il était en train de comprendre que cette force était bien trop puissante pour eux. Ironiquement, il aurait pu se dire qu'il allait avoir la malchance de mourir aux côtés de Potter. Mais tout ce qu'il pouvait penser c'était qu'il ne reverrait plus son frère et que pour cela, il ne pouvait blâmer personne d'autre que lui-même.

Il sursauta quand il sentit quelque chose lui tomber dessus. Figé, il regarda l'objet rouler devant lui. Sa baguette ! Il leva les yeux pour voir Fumseck s'éloigner en répandant sa mélodie sereine autour de lui. Oui, il allait certainement mourir, mais non, il n'allait pas baisser les bras comme ça. Il se mit debout, fier de sa nouvelle résolution quand il chancela et retomba au sol, pris d'un puissant vertige. Il grimaça en se rendant compte qu'il ne serait pas d'une grande aide s'il n'était même pas capable de tenir sur ses jambes. Alors qu'il allait refaire un essai, il vit, à tout juste quelques pas de lui, le Basilic plonger sur Harry. Celui-ci leva l'épée au dessus de lui, visiblement trop fatigué pour esquiver une nouvelle fois. Draco vit le serpent aveugle se jeter sur l'arme et se l'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde dans la gueule. Avec effroi, il vit également un de ses crochets se planter dans le bras de son camarade. Puis tout se figea un instant avant que le reptile ne s'effondre au sol, aux prises à de nombreuses convulsions. Harry, poisseux du sang noir de l'animal, glissa lui aussi au sol avant d'empoigner le croc et de le retirer de son membre. Il grimaça alors que déjà le venin faisait son effet. Devant lui la Chambre des Secrets ondulait de façon étrange. Il distingua tout de même une ombre s'approcher de lui.

- Tu es mort Harry Potter. Le venin du Basilic est très puissant et tu dois déjà sentir la vie te quitter. Je crois que je vais m'asseoir avec toi et tranquillement te regarder pousser ton dernier soupir.

Draco vit Harry relever difficilement la tête pour affronter une nouvelle fois Jedusor. Jamais il ne le dirait, mais cela l'impressionna beaucoup. Potter se savait condamné et pourtant il ne baissait pas les bras. A moins que Ioann ait directement été impliqué et en danger, lui n'aurait sûrement jamais eu autant de cran. Son regard se baissa sur Tracey, qui était encore plus pâle qu'avant. Jedusor était probablement en train de puiser ses dernières forces. Il fronça d'un coup les sourcils avant de relever la tête mais en direction du fond de la salle … celui où la statue humaine affrontait la Chambre de toute sa hauteur. Mais c'était à ses pieds qu'il posa ses yeux. Plus précisément sur le journal de Tom. Tom qui « habitait » ce carnet. Tom qui avait ouvert la Chambre des Secrets part le biais de ce journal. Tom qui aspirait l'énergie vitale de Tracey à travers ce journal. Il lança furtivement un regard sur les deux autres avant de lancer un _Accio_ sur le fameux journal. Il se doutait que son propriétaire l'avait suffisamment protégé pour que personne ne puisse le détruire d'un simple sort. Mais Harry avait une arme bien plus redoutable en sa possession… arme offerte par Jedusor lui-même.

- Potter ! Attrape ! L'interpella-t-il en lui jetant le carnet, heureux de n'être qu'à une courte distance de lui.

- Quoi ? Croassa Harry en rattrapant maladroitement le coli.

- Utilise le crochet du Basilic dessus ! Magne-toi !

Draco était fébrile. Il ne voulait surtout pas penser au fait que Harry était condamné. Il voulait oublier à jamais qu'un meurtre allait bel et bien avoir lieu cette fois encore et que c'était de sa faute. Il ne voulait pas garder à l'esprit qu'il avait tué Harry Potter. Il voulait juste croire que s'il restait à celui-ci quelques forces et un peu de jugeote, alors l'école ne verrait pas le retour d'un Voldemort de seize ans. Son cœur s'était arrêté de battre alors que Jedusor semblait comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Celui-ci se leva et se jeta sur le Gryffondor. Mais Harry avait réagi d'instinct. Là, dans cette pièce lugubre et sombre, Tom était son ennemi et Malfoy son allier. Si Malfoy lui disait de poignarder le carnet avec le croc du Basilic alors il le ferait sans réfléchir. Et avant que Jedusor ne l'ai atteint, il avait effectué sa mission.

- Tu… t'es trompé ... encore … et… tu mourras avec … moi … Tom

Celui-ci poussa un hurlement terrifiant alors qu'un flot d'encre s'échappait du journal. Puis il fut secoué de spasme avant de basculer au sol qu'il n'atteignit jamais. Seule la baguette de Harry finit sa course sur les dalles inégales. Tom Jedusor venait de disparaitre. Draco avança à quatre pattes vers le Gryffondor, pas confiant dans son aptitude à rester debout. Puis il balança l'immonde journal au loin en grimaçant. Ses yeux se plantèrent dans les yeux verts mais terriblement voilés de son camarade. Il se mit à chercher fébrilement dans sa robe. Il l'avait. Draco savait qu'il l'avait. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir oublié ! Et surtout pas ce jour là précisément. Son parrain leur avait bien seriné, à Ioann et lui, de toujours l'avoir avec eux. Nerveusement mais avec soulagement, ses doigts se refermèrent dessus. Il l'attrapa et le fourra dans la bouche de Harry. Depuis qu'il avait ingurgité par erreur une potion dangereuse, deux ans plus tôt, et que son frère l'avait sauvé en pillant dans le laboratoire de son père, ils ne se déplaçaient jamais sans un Bézoard. Ne se reposant pas sur cette action, Draco attrapa le bras valide du brun et le passa sur ses épaules. Dans un effort certain, il se remit debout, vacillant légèrement, tout en l'entrainant avec lui. Il ne voulait pas être l'assassin de Harry sans avoir fait le maximum pour l'aider.

- Potter, t'es un putain de Gryffondor chanceux, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de faire ce que tu fais de mieux et de survivre encore un peu, le temps que je t'amène à Severus.

Il le traina difficilement vers l'entrée de la salle tout en titubant. Fumseck plongea vers eux, chantonnant avec insistance et tentant de s'approcher de Harry. Mais le blond le repoussa plusieurs fois de la main, tout en continuant d'avancer. Derrière lui, Tracey venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle se redressa d'un coup, les paupières écarquillées. Puis, de peur, elle recula contre un pilier quand elle vit la dépouille sanglante du serpent. Un marmonnement incessant lui fit regarder vers les deux garçons. Elle poussa un cri d'effroi avant de se relever. Elle n'était pas très assurée sur ses jambes mais elle se précipita vers eux et attrapa Harry par son autre bras pour aider Draco.

- C'était moi, s'écria-t-elle, hystériquement. C'est moi ai ouvert la Chambre des Secrets, c'est moi qui ai lancé le monstre, mais je voulais pas ! J'ai voulu l'en empêcher mais j'ai pas pu…

- Calme-toi Tracey, la coupa Draco. Je sais que tu n'as pas voulu ça… mais il faut le remonter rapidement, il a été mordu par le Basilic.

- Oh Seigneur !

Mais alors qu'ils venaient de passer la porte aux serpents, le blond trébucha, échappant Harry qui avait fini par perdre connaissance. Alors qu'il voulut se relever aussi rapidement que ses forces le lui permettaient, il remarqua que Fumseck venait de se poser sur le torse du brun. Il était à deux doigts de le chasser une nouvelle fois pour reprendre sa route, quand il distingua une perle d'eau salée au coin de son œil. Tracey murmura quelque chose sur les larmes du phœnix quand il se rappela que quelques années plus tôt, Albus leur avait raconté à Ioann et lui, toutes les particularités de son oiseau de feu. Et la nature curative de ses larmes le frappa de plein fouet. L'espoir envahissant de nouveau son corps, il encouragea Fumseck. Une larme, puis deux, tombèrent sur le bras blessé du Gryffondor. Mais rien ne se passa. Le sang continuait toujours de s'écouler. Lorsque l'oiseau baissa la tête, il sentit son espoir partir. Il secoua d'une main tremblante l'épaule du garçon avant de se rendre compte que sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus. Tracey appuya ses doigts froids sur sa carotide avant d'éclater en sanglots. Trop choqué pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Draco ne put que penser qu'à cause d'une mauvaise surveillance de son lapin, qu'il venait de tuer Harry Potter.


	17. Phoenix

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen et Connors.

Béta : BettyMars

Zarakinel, merci pour ta review :). Morganne, sache que non, Sirius ne tuera pas Severus … parce que mine de rien Sev il n'y est pour rien … par contre Lucius lui, il a du soucis à se faire avec un chien enragé aux fesses lol mais merci de ne pas me tuer et de me laisser une chance de faire des obsèques correctes à Harry xD

Alala, j'ai beaucoup aimé vos reviews. Elles m'ont fait sourire, voire rire … parce que moi je connais la suite (oui je sais, il vaut mieux pour moi lol). Beaucoup ont apprécié le raccourci de Draco : à cause de son lapin, il a tué Harry Potter… ma béta est allée plus loin, et elle a montré que c'était bien la faute de Lucius, cette fois aussi, si le journal est à Poudlard : C'est Severus qui offre les lapins … en réponse au poisson rouge de Lucius … donc finalement Pompon il est tout innocent de ce qu'on l'accuse, mdr. Sachez que je me suis bien inscrite aux Sadics Anonymes mais je suis seule et mon maitre de séances c'est Patmol25… autant dire que je suis pas prête de guérir (pour preuve tout ce que je prévois pour Ioann pour sa deuxième année… (je vais finir par le tuer lui aussi lol). Pour Harry… en fait je vous dirais rien, comme ça vous garderez vos espoirs jusqu'au bout. Pour Neville (car on m'a fait remarquer que son rôle n'était pas très important) sachez que sa vraie participation c'est maintenant … non pas pour faire un massage cardiaque à Harry (Neville est un Sang pur, je ne suis pas très sûre qu'il connaisse ça lol) mais pour s'occuper de quelqu'un de traumatisé lol.

Enfin bref, sachez aussi que mon insensible bêta (qui à la fin du chapitre précédent m'a lancé un joyeux : « j'adore cette fin », a été particulièrement touchée par la fin de ce chapitre et que … (et là c'était noel en plein juillet) alors qu'elle corrigeait les derniers chapitre écrits, j'ai réussi à la faire pleurer ! Donc j'espère que vous aussi apprécierez ce chapitre et les suivants )

En attendant, bonne journée et à mercredi prochain pour le chapitre suivant.

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Phœnix.**

Dans le bureau directorial, Lucius arborait un sourire à la fois fier et hautain. Depuis l'arrestation de Bletchley par Black, il avait récupéré la direction du conseil d'administration. Il n'avait, certes, pas eu trop à batailler. Les autres avaient un rôle certain mais ils avaient besoin d'un meneur. Et après le chantage et les menaces de Bletchley, il était apparu comme un saint. Il faillit ricaner à cette idée. Il avait par contre fallu attendre que Ioann soit attaqué pour qu'ils acceptent de faire revenir Albus à la direction de Poudlard. Le blond ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il estimait que c'était un échec personnel. Et que son neveu en ait fait les frais le rendait malade.

- Vous avez eu raison, Minerva. Il vaut mieux que les élèves soient à l'abri chez eux le temps qu'on puisse trouver une solution, dit Albus en caressant sa barbe.

- Seulement pourrons-nous réellement rendre à Poudlard sa sécurité ? S'inquiéta-t-elle

- Je l'espère, je l'espère…

- Severus, Ioann doit bien se réveiller d'ici ce soir ? Demanda Lucius

- Oui, si tout ce passe bien c'est ce qui est prévu.

- Je peux venir le chercher à ce moment là, si tu veux. Comme cela Draco et lui seront en sécurité au Manoir.

- Je te remercie, commença Severus avec une légère hésitation. Mais je doute qu'ils soient d'accord pour partir quelques heures avant leurs amis. Ioann était déçu quand je lui ai refusé qu'il vienne à Poudlard normalement, alors les priver de partir par le train, ne serait pas une bonne chose.

- Tu sais, si tu veux garder ton fils à tes côtés, tu peux me le dire franchement. Tu n'as pas besoin d'excuses bidons, ironisa Lucius.

- Tu m'as percé à jour, soupira théâtralement le professeur de potions, lançant un regard noir à Minerva qui se tortillait, mal à l'aise.

- Très bien, alors je les récupèrerais à la gare, soupira exagérément son ami.

- Vous savez, Minerva, je trouve que malgré les évènements, c'est toujours un régal de recevoir ces deux anciens Serpentards. On ne s'ennuie jamais avec eux, sourit Albus, les yeux pétillant de malice.

- C'est une source d'amusement certaine, soupira-t-elle Minerva. Mais j'ai peur de devoir briser cette ambiance.

- Minerva, gronda Severus.

- C'est plus fort que moi. Je ne peux pas rester là à échanger des banalités alors que Draco et trois autres élèves sont peut-être en danger !

- Que se passe-t-il avec mon fils ? Claqua froidement Lucius, toute trace d'amusement envolée.

- Il a disparu, ainsi que Messieurs Potter, Weasley et Londubat.

- Avant que tu ne te précipites dans les couloirs, sache que nos collègues sont déjà à leur recherche, coupa Severus.

- Parce que quand ton fils a été attaqué, tu n'es pas allé à sa recherche peut-être ? Siffla le blond en se levant.

- Effectivement. J'ai attendu à l'infirmerie que Minerva me le ramène. Merlin, je sais ce que tu peux ressentir et crois moi que j'angoisse également pour mon filleul, mais ce n'est pas à toi de déambuler dans les couloirs

Les deux amis se regardèrent sévèrement. Aucun ne voulait lâcher sa position. Le regard d'Albus s'était fait plus sombre avant qu'il ne se lève et ne s'adresse aux tableaux. Il demanda à leurs occupants de partir autant qu'ils le pouvaient à la recherche des quatre garçons et de le prévenir en cas de nouvelle, bonne ou mauvaise.

- Albus, où se trouve votre Phoenix ? S'interrogea subitement Minerva en voyant le perchoir vite de l'oiseau.

- C'est une bonne question, Minerva. J'espère que s'il est avec les garçons, ce n'est pas pour quelque chose d'alarmant.

- Je vais voir où en sont les recherches. Non Messieurs, vous restez là. Tous les deux. Vous allez m'encombrer plus qu'autre chose si vous me suivez !

La voix grave d'Albus lui avait donné le coup de fouet nécessaire pour se reprendre.

o0o

Et alors que ses deux anciens élèves protestaient en vain, plus bas dans les entrailles du château, Ron et Neville avaient enfin dégagé un passage dans les gravas de l'éboulement et s'étaient précipités à la recherche de leurs camarades. Le roux avait pris soin d'assommer Lockhart afin de ne pas avoir à le surveiller alors que les choses étaient peut-être difficiles, quelque part dans ce tunnel.

Mais ce qu'ils avaient vu en les retrouvant les avait bouleversés. Harry était allongé sur le sol, blanc, froid et totalement immobile alors que Tracey pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps en murmurant qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu ça. Si Ron s'était jeté aux côtés de son ami, Neville avait été choqué par l'image que Draco renvoyait. Il était assis, regardait Harry d'un regard, fixe, vide de tout sentiment autre que l'épouvante. Il était échevelé, débraillé et du sang collait ses cheveux blonds poussiéreux. Son visage sale était strié de larmes qui s'écoulaient doucement de ses yeux. Neville essuya les siennes d'un revers de manche et s'approcha de lui. Il assit à ses côtés et l'attira contre lui. Il était encore moins assuré que lorsqu'il avait rassuré Ioann car leur animosité était très importante. Mais ce qui s'était passé dans cette grande pièce qu'il entrevoyait au bout du tunnel, l'avait visiblement choqué et traumatisé. Le Gryffondor en eut la confirmation quand Draco ne tenta pas de se dégager mais se mit à trembler fortement. Son bras autour des épaules du Serpentard, il regarda Ron tenter de réveiller Harry. Mais rien n'y faisait. Leur ami s'était éteint et il en prenait pleinement conscience. Un murmure le fit sursauter. Il écouta attentivement par-dessus les sanglots de Ron et les lamentations de Tracey. Ses cheveux se hérissèrent sur son cou quand il distingua un « j'ai tué Harry Potter » sortir de la bouche de Draco.

Neville fronça les sourcils avant d'essuyer une nouvelle fois ses yeux et son nez. Les deux garçons ne s'entendaient certes pas, mais de là à ce que le blond tue le brun, il y avait une marche qu'il pensait difficilement franchissable. Alors, dans un murmure, il se mit lui demander de lui expliquer. Etrangement, comme dans un état second, Draco débita des mots, des phrases, des pensés. Tout était dans le désordre. Et dans les bouts incohérents qui lui étaient délivrés, Neville n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout saisi. Mais le rôle du fameux carnet noir que Draco avait voulu récupérer à Harry lui semblait des plus importants.

- Mais ferme là, Malfoy ! Mon meilleur pote ! Mon ami est mort à cause de toi ! Tu n'es qu'un minable, un incapable ! Il est mort parce que tu voulais à tout prix venger ton idiot de frère. Alors arrête de chouiner !

- Ron arrête.

- Arrête aussi Neville. Je ne comprends même pas que tu veuilles t'approcher de lui. Par respect pour Harry, tu aurais dû être là avec moi et pas avec _Lui_.

Etrangement, Draco se releva, complètement atone, et se dirigea difficilement vers la Chambre des Secrets. Il savait que Ron avait raison, sa place n'était pas avec eux. Il n'arrivait même pas à mettre en avant qu'il avait voulu sauver Harry. Il ne voyait que sa culpabilité. Et la douleur qui grandissait dans sa tête ne l'aidait pas à y voir plus clair. Sa vue se troubla, le décor tanga et il s'effondra en se tenant le crâne de ses deux mains avant de vomir son seul repas de la journée. Neville fusilla du regard son camarade de dortoir, même si ses yeux rouges et ses larmes ne le rendaient pas très convaincant. Le roux renifla avec mépris avant de reboutonner, de ses mains tremblantes, la robe de Harry qui s'était sûrement ouverte dans la lutte. En laissant échapper quelques sanglots, il redressa les lunettes rondes sur le nez de son ami.

Le deuxième Gryffondor le regarda faire, le cœur serré, une boule de détresse coincée dans la gorge avant de se détourner. Oui, Harry était mort et il devait lui montrer du respect, pour ce qu'il était mais aussi pour ce qu'il avait fait. Mais Draco avait besoin d'aide et lui n'était pas mort. Alors il choisit de l'aider lui. Il se leva et le rejoignit. Il leva la tête pour voir plus clairement la pièce sombre et lugubre. Il distingua quelque chose au sol qu'il identifia comment ce carnet noir. Il s'approcha de lui, le regarda en se demandant comme ce vieux journal défraichi pouvait être à l'origine de tout cela. Il finit par l'attraper et le glisser dans sa poche. Le professeur McGonagall le voudrait sûrement pour l'étudier. Ce fut alors que ses yeux glissèrent sur une baguette abandonnée au sol. Il la reconnu comme étant celle de Harry. Religieusement il la glissa dans son autre poche. Puis il s'approcha de Draco qui s'était un peu déplacé et était maintenant allongé sur le sol. Il s'agenouilla et lui secoua l'épaule.

- Malfoy hey, ne t'endors pas, il faut encore sortir d'ici.

- Dormir.

- Allez, fait un effort s'il te plait.

Le blond ouvrit les yeux pour le regardait et lui dire une nouvelle fois qu'il avait sommeil. Soudain très inquiet, Neville se glissa derrière lui et le redressa en position assise. Un grognement mécontent l'accompagna mais il n'en tint pas compte.

- Draco, je crois que tu as une sérieuse commotion cérébrale, alors ne t'endors pas. Pas tout de suite. Quand tu seras à l'infirmerie si tu veux, mais pour l'instant non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on a besoin que tu sois réveillé pour sortir d'ici. On va devoir se débrouiller pour sortir Harry alors il faut que tu sortes par toi-même.

- Laisse moi quelques minutes et après ça ira mieux

- Non, si tu t'endors tu risques de tomber dans le coma.

- Nan, me réveillerai promis, mais laisse moi dormir un peu.

- Non Draco.

- Mais …

- Ecoute, quand j'étais petit c'est arrivé à un de mes oncles, et ma grand-mère m'a expliqué un peu tout ça. Tu as pris un coup sur la tête. Et assez fort car tu es blessé. Tu as vomi, tu as sommeil et tes pupilles sont dilatées. Tu fais peut-être une hémorragie interne. Alors tant qu'on aura pas trouvé une idée pour vous ressortir, Lockhart, Harry et toi, il faut que tu restes éveillé.

- Fumseck…

- Quoi ?

- Le phœnix, il peut… nous porter. Albus dit… qu'il est fort.

- Oh, oui c'est une bonne chose qu'il soit là alors… déclara Neville sans vouloir chercher pourquoi Draco savait ça. Ouvre les yeux Draco. Ron, l'oiseau de Dumbledore, il peut nous faire remonter. Je sais pas comment mais il le peut.

- Si c'est _Lui_ qui le dit, moi je le crois pas.

- Ron, il faut sortir rapidement d'ici, Lockhart doit être vu part un médicomage, Tracey a besoin de soins et Malfoy ne va pas bien du tout.

Ron ne sembla pas l'écouter mais regarda la jeune fille avec attention. Pendant ce temps, Draco avait réussi à desserrer l'étreinte de Neville qui le maintenait assis et tentait de s'allonger sur le sol. Mais le Gryffondor remarqua son manège et le redressa aussitôt, l'appuyant contre lui.

- Non, ne t'endors pas. Il faut que … mais oui ! Parle-moi. Il faut que tu restes réveillé alors raconte-moi ce que tu veux. Parle moi de Ioann.

- J'ai pas pu le protéger. J'ai manqué à ma promesse. Et en plus à cause de moi, c'est à cause de moi que le journal de Jedusor était là. C'est comme Potter, à cause de moi…

Et Draco se mit à déblatérer et à raconter comment le carnet était arrivé à Poudlard, mais aussi Ioann, Tom, le Basilic et la mort de Harry…

o0o

Quelque part, un jeune garçon s'éveillait. Il n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux mais son esprit se faisait de moins en moins cotonneux. Il était allongé sur le dos, il n'avait mal nul part. Il était bien. Tout simplement. Pourtant, il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait dû se sentir aussi bien. S'il se rappelait bien ce qu'il avait vécu, il n'aurait pas dû être aussi serein. Tout autour de lui n'était que silence. Il n'y avait personne. Et il se mit à penser qu'il n'était peut-être pas là lui non plus. Pourtant il pouvait sentir qu'il était couché sur quelque chose de dur. Il s'interrogea sur l'endroit où il était mais fut ravi de constater qu'il pouvait _ressentir_. Il se demanda s'il pouvait aussi voir, mais n'avait nullement envie d'ouvrir les yeux pour cela. Il était bien.

Un sourire aux lèvres, il laissa échapper un soupir. Il pouvait presque ressentir une petite brise. C'était une sensation assez étonnante et qui ne lui semblait pas aussi rafraichissante qu'à l'habitude. Mais cela ne l'inquiéta pas plus. Par contre, un couinement dérangea un instant sa quiétude. Il y avait quelque chose pas très loin. Peut-être un petit animal blessé. Il ne savait pas et comme il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, cela ne l'intéressa pas plus longtemps. Il était bien, là, alors que le soleil glissait doucement sur son visage. Il ne savait pas où il était ni depuis combien de temps il y était, mais il avait juste envie d'y rester aussi longtemps qu'on le lui permettait. Et visiblement, ce temps était très court car une heure, une minute ou un instant plus tard, une voix l'appela.

- Bonjour Harry.

C'était une voix douce. Une voix qui lui donnait l'impression qu'un feu avait démarré dans son cœur. C'était une voix féminine qui le mettait en confiance. Finalement il se décida à ouvrir les paupières, cherchant à coller une image sur cette voix d'ange. Quand il l'aperçut entre ses cils à peine entrouvert, il ne put que se redresser vivement en écarquillant les yeux en grand.

- Vous êtes ma … Vous êtes ma maman ? Chuchota-t-il parfaitement émerveillé par la longue chevelure rousse de la femme et par ses yeux rieurs si semblables aux siens.

- Oui Harry, je suis ta maman. Et je suis très contente de te rencontrer mon Chéri.

- Alors je suis vraiment mort ?

- Pas tout à fait. Mais c'est un peu compliqué pour un jeune homme de ton âge.

- Mais alors comment je peux vous …

- Ne me vouvoie pas, mon Ange.

Harry était maintenant debout et la regardait avec fascination. Sa maman était très belle. Il pouvait même dire qu'elle était la plus jolie femme qu'il ait jamais vue. C'était étrange de la voir. Elle paraissait à peine plus âgée que sur la photo de son mariage que Sirius avait accrochée sur l'un des murs du couloir. D'un coup il tourna la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Il fixait maintenant la maison qu'il n'avait pas encore remarquée. Ses yeux se détournèrent pour voir le petit jardin. Il était à la maison ! Il avait l'impression qu'une brume cotonneuse les entourait et qu'il ne pouvait voir au delà de la petite barrière blanche. Mais c'était bien la maison dans laquelle il vivait avec son parrain depuis quelques années maintenant.

- C'est une bien belle maison que Sirius vous a donné. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il avait un goût sûr et pas uniquement pour des bêtises.

- Je l'aime bien notre maison. Elle n'est pas très grande mais on n'a pas besoin de plus. Avant on a vécu dans la grande maison de ses parents mais c'était lugubre. Et sa mère, enfin le tableau de sa mère, criait tout le temps après nous. Heureusement que ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Là on est bien. Et puis j'aime bien le jardin. C'est moi qui ai planté les œillets là-bas, répondit Harry avec tendresse et fierté.

- Tu fais un excellent jardinier mon Chéri.

- J'ai appris quand j'étais petit avec Oncle Vernon et Tante Petunia.

- Je suis terriblement désolée de ce que tu as enduré pendant ces six années, lui répondit tristement Lily. Ton père et moi avions toujours souhaité que ce soit Sirius qui s'occupe de toi en cas … de problème. Jamais je n'ai voulu que tu ailles chez ma sœur.

- C'est pas grave. Sirius est là maintenant, dit-il en haussant les épaules alors que son attention était attirée par la chose, couinant sous le banc accolé à la façade.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ce n'est rien.

- Mais, il ou elle souffre. Il faut l'aider.

- Non mon Harry, tu n'as pas à l'aider. Ce n'est pas ton rôle.

- Il est chez moi et il a besoin d'aide. Alors je dois l'aider, c'est normal.

- Tu es bien un Gryffondor, rigola Lilly. Toujours prêt à aider son prochain.

- J'ai failli aller à Serpentard, rougit-il avec une légère honte.

- Je sais, dit-elle tristement en jetant un œil à la chose gémissante. Ton père a failli faire une attaque en attendant que le Choixpeau se décide enfin. Il a été très soulagé et fier de te savoir dans notre maison.

- Je suis content de ne pas l'avoir déçu alors.

- Oh non, tu ne l'aurais pas déçu en allant à Serpentard. Il aurait sûrement été un peu sonné mais c'est tout. Bien sûr, il y a longtemps, il aurait crié à l'injustice. Mais ce temps est révolu depuis bien des années. Il a vu ce que certains Serpentards étaient capables d'accomplir malgré leurs ressentiments, et il leur accorde dorénavant un certain crédit. Bien qu'il ne le montre pas.

- Comment ça ?

- C'est une longue histoire mon Chéri, lui répondit Lily, légèrement énigmatique.

Harry la regarda étrangement avant de se dire que tout ça n'avait plus d'importance. Il pensait être mort car il était devant sa mère mais elle avait démenti cette information. Alors finalement où qu'il soit et quoi qu'elle ait voulu sous entendre, il s'en moquait. Tout cela n'était que du superficiel… il était avec sa maman.

- Maman ? Pourquoi…. Pourquoi papa n'est-il pas là ? Il est … il est fâché ?

- Fâché ? Pourquoi cela ?

- Parce que je … parce que je considère un peu Sirius comme un autre papa et qu'il pense peut-être que je l'ai oublié…

- Oh non mon Bébé. Ton père est fier de toi. Et il est le plus heureux des hommes en sachant que tu t'entends si bien avec ton parrain. Bien sûr, nous aimerions vraiment être à vos côtés et profiter de toi comme tous parents devraient le faire. Mais cette chance ne nous a pas été accordée. Alors te savoir heureux avec Sirius nous rend heureux également.

- Alors pourquoi il n'est pas là ?

- Il surveille Sirius. Ils étaient comme frère et il a peur qu'il fasse une bêtise en apprenant ce qu'il s'est passé pour toi.

Harry regarda la maison sans la voir. La chose poussa un petit cri avant de sangloter de plus belle. D'un côté il parlait avec sa mère, et d'un autre son parrain devait vraiment s'inquiéter. La vie n'était pas si simple finalement. Etait-il d'ailleurs toujours en vie ?

- Maman ? Si je ne suis pas mort, qu'est-ce que je suis ?

- Ce que tu désires être.

- Quoi ?

- Deux choix s'ouvrent à toi, Harry. Tu peux me suivre, bien sûr. Tu retrouverais ton père et nous surveillerons ensemble Sirius et tous tes amis. Tu peux aussi choisir de retourner à ta vie à Poudlard.

- Mais tu ne seras pas là. Papa non plus.

- Bien sûr que si. Nous sommes toujours auprès de toi, Harry. Tant que tu penses à nous alors nous sommes avec toi. Et puis nous t'attendrons le temps qu'il faudra. Quand tu seras très vieux, tu viendras nous rejoindre et nous aurons tout le temps que nous désirons pour rattraper cette vie d'absence. Si tu restes avec nous, tes amis et Sirius souffriront de ne pas t'avoir dit au revoir. Et je te connais. Même si je n'étais pas là physiquement avec toi, je t'ai vu grandir et évoluer. Malgré notre présence, tu souffriras de les voir vivre sans toi.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, souffla-t-il d'une voix malheureuse.

- Prends le temps de la réflexion, mais pas trop non plus.

Il hocha de la tête avant de se retourner pour voir le reste du petit terrain. Il n'était pas guère plus grand que celui des Dursley, mais il le trouvait plus beau car il n'était pas obligé de s'en occuper pour gagner son repas du soir. Il regarda le lilas en s'étonnant qu'il soit encore en fleurs malgré que la saison soit finie. Il se rappelait qu'un an après avoir emménagé ici, il avait découvert un petit chaton perché au sommet qui miaulait pour qu'on l'aide à descendre. Sirius avait rouspété après ces félins inconscients mais avait sorti l'échelle pour aller le chercher. Harry se souvint de la tête affolé qu'il avait faite lorsqu'il lui avait demandé s'ils pouvaient le garder. Evidement qu'un sorcier « chien » ne voudrait pas d'un chat à la maison. Et puis en fin de compte, Harry avait été très content de ne pas le garder. Lui aussi avait un petit faible pour Patmol et son énergisante tendresse.

Ses yeux verts retombèrent sur la forme écorchée sous le banc. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui était arrivé ni pourquoi elle semblait tant souffrir alors que le cadre était si serein et rempli de bonnes choses. Il se rappela qu'il avait promis à Ron qu'il demanderait à Sirius s'il pouvait venir quelques jours en vacances à la maison. Il avait découvert la maison sorcière de son ami un an auparavant et il avait envie de lui faire découvrir leur maison Moldue. Son regard se fit triste en se disant que c'était un peu compromis. Il se retourna vers sa mère.

- Pourquoi je ne suis pas mort ? Le Basilic m'a pourtant mordu. Son venin est mortel, alors pourquoi j'ai le choix ? Demanda-t-il en pensant que c'était injuste qu'il ait à faire lui-même ce choix de vivre ou de mourir.

- Plusieurs choses se sont passées, mon Chéri. Je ne peux rien t'expliquer dans le détail. Mais quand tu as accepté de mourir pour sauver les autres, tu as fait le premier pas vers ce choix. Le deuxième pas, je l'avais fait pour toi, il y a bientôt douze ans. Pour le dernier, je dirais que tu as un ange gardien qui veille sur toi depuis quelques années et qui une fois de plus, bien qu'inconsciemment, était là pour toi.

- Un ange gardien ?

- Oui. Oh, il rouspéterait longuement de savoir que je l'ai nommé ainsi, mais c'est ce qu'il est assurément.

Harry n'avait définitivement pas tout compris à l'explication de sa mère. Il se fit la remarque qu'il devrait demander à Sirius si elle avait toujours eu cette façon de parler sans rien vraiment dire. Il sentit la tristesse l'envahir. Sauf qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire avant longtemps… s'il décidé de rester ici. Semblant suivre ses pensées et même les devancer légèrement, Lily lui répondit d'une voix douce.

- Quelque soit ton choix, ton père et moi seront toujours à tes côtés. Nous t'aimerons toujours autant. Et nous serons toujours fiers de ce que tu es. Tu es notre petit garçon, le plus beau cadeau que la vie nous ait offert.

Le Gryffondor la regarda, les larmes dans les yeux avant de s'avancer doucement pour se perdre dans ses bras. Il pleura longuement. Parce qu'il avait fait son choix.

- Harry, j'aimerais que tu donnes un message à un ami, lui dit-elle quand il fut un peu calmé. J'aimerais que tu dises à Severus que le passé est révolu, mais que James et moi le remercions pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous, pour toi.

- Severus ? Comme dans _professeur Severus Snape_ ? Mais je ne peux pas ! S'écria Harry. Il va me tuer et m'utiliser dans ses potions ! Et puis il ne fait que m'insulter, je vais pas le remercier en plus !

- Tu te trompes Harry. Un jour, tu demanderas à Sirius de t'expliquer. Pour l'instant, ton parrain n'est pas en mesure de te répondre, mais un jour, il le fera, je te le promets.

- Bon, d'accord, je vais essayer, grommela Harry, alors que des larmes continuaient toujours de rouler sur ses joues.

- Dis lui aussi … Dis lui aussi qu'_elle_ l'aime toujours, mais qu'il doit tourner la page. Et qu'elle est toujours auprès d'eux.

- Qui ?

- Il comprendra.

Les gémissements de la chose devinrent lointains et il sentit que la brume les entourait de façon plus dense. La lumière se fit plus lumineuse et aveuglante. Harry paniqua en comprenant que c'était le moment. Il se serra plus fortement contre sa mère, s'agrippant fermement à sa jolie robe. Il l'entendit lui dire qu'elle l'aimait avant qu'une forte douleur ne s'empare de son corps.

o0o

Dans le bureau directorial, Sirius était complètement affolé. Quelques minutes plus tôt, il était encore dans son salon en train de rédiger un rapport de boulot en retard qu'il devait rendre le lundi matin au plus tard. Il avait été surpris mais ravi de voir Albus le contacter. Mais sa bonne humeur disparut rapidement quand le vieil homme lui avait demandé de venir à Poudlard pour un problème avec Harry. Son cœur s'était sérieusement serré à ces quelques mots. Un an plus tôt, son filleul avait manqué d'être tué par Voldemort à cause de Quirrell. Et avec le monstre lâché dans l'école, il s'attendait réellement au pire. Il pria Merlin pour que rien de grave ne lui soit arrivé et que le directeur veuille simplement le voir pour une bêtise comme celles qu'il avait lui-même faites dans sa propre jeunesse. Mais le visage sérieux d'Albus avait rapidement effacé ses espoirs.

Il jeta un œil à Snape et Malfoy qui sirotaient tranquillement leur thé, comme deux pourris qu'ils étaient. Mais en étant honnête, Sirius pouvait voir que les traits de Severus étaient relativement tirés et que Lucius n'était pas aussi calme qu'il l'indiquait. Il soupira avant de s'effondrer sur une chaise. Harry, deux de ses camarades et le fils Malfoy avaient disparu alors que le fils Snape avait été pétrifié la veille. Et on lui avait interdit de passer le château au crible. Il devait attendre que les recherches des autres professeurs soient terminées. Il reconnaissait volontiers que le sort des Serpentards l'importait peu comparé à celui de son presque fils et des amis de celui-ci.

- Par tous les diables ! Arrête donc un peu ta comédie, Black ! Grogna Severus.

- Si ma présence te dérange, tu peux toujours partir, Snivelus.

- J'aurais mieux fait de me taire quand j'ai dit que tu devais être prévenu. Au moins j'aurais eu la paix !

- Quoi ? S'étonna Sirius.

- Quel mot dans ma phrase as-tu donc trouvé si compliqué à comprendre, pour que tu me fasses voir le fond de tes intestins ?

- Pas un mot, mais que ce soit toi qui aie proposé ça, grommela Sirius en faisant bien attention de refermer sa bouche après sa phrase.

- Je suis père, Black, et je sais que si mon fils avait disparu, j'aurais voulu qu'on me prévienne.

- Ton fils a été pétrifié, fit remarquer l'Auror.

- Justement, je suis mieux placé que n'importe qui pour comprendre, s'énerva le maitre des Potions

- Et moi je suis dans la même situation que vous, Monsieur Black, mon fils est également introuvable. Et même si cette nouvelle est un coup dur, je suis content d'être au courant.

Sirius les regarda l'un après l'autre avant de s'appuyer contre le dossier de sa chaise et de fermer les yeux. Une cuillère tinta contre la porcelaine de la tasse. Un soupir très léger circula. La tension dans le bureau était impressionnante. Celle de Sirius était à son comble.

o0o

Dans les profondeurs du château, le silence n'était plus entrecoupé que par quelques sanglots. Draco avait fini par sombrer dans l'inconscience malgré l'acharnement de Neville pour le garder éveillé. Celui-ci avait fini par l'allonger au sol avant de le recouvrir de sa robe de sorcier. Il frissonnait doucement car les courants d'air humides s'infiltraient sournoisement au travers de sa chemise. Il s'était levé et s'était approché de la carcasse du Basilic. Il avait maintenant le monstre sous ses yeux. Le monstre qui était enfin mort. Mais qui avait entrainé une dernière victime avec lui. Les pleurs de Ron s'étaient apaisés mais celui-ci refusait toujours d'utiliser la méthode de Draco pour sortir de cette situation. Neville commençait à en avoir assez de ce refus buté. Tracey était toujours en état de choc et sanglotait en s'agrippant à la robe de Harry alors que Draco était dans un état inquiétant. Il s'avança vivement dans le but de rapidement sortir les deux Serpentards lui-même, quand il sentit quelque chose glisser sous son pied, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Il tomba durement sur les fesses avant de voir une autre baguette rouler un peu plus loin. Il fronça les sourcils avant de réagir que devait s'agir de celle du blond. Il la rattrapa vivement avant de se relever. Un léger écoulement sanguin du nez de Draco le décida à accélérer les choses.

Alors qu'il arrivait aux côtés de Ron, afin de demander au phœnix de les aider, celui-ci se mit à chantonner joyeusement avant de pencher son œil larmoyant vers la plaie de Harry. Le roux grommela un « complètement fou cet oiseau » avant de voir la blessure se refermer doucement. Il se redressa surpris, bouche bée et les yeux fixés sur ce phénomène, ne faisant plus attention à Fumseck qui s'envola tout en gazouillant avec force. Neville aussi avait les yeux rivés sur son camarade. Il vit son corps se crisper douloureusement avant qu'un gémissement ne franchisse ses lèvres.

- Il est vivant ! S'écria Ron en bondissant sur ses pieds pour se jeter dans les bras de Neville.

Celui-ci sanglota de joie alors que Ron l'entraimait en sautillant. Il manqua de tomber, déséquilibré par tant de fougue, mais ne s'en préoccupa pas. Harry souleva doucement ses paupières, à leurs joies communes, avant d'être pris de spasmes, les yeux révulsés, et de tomber inconscient.

- Ron, il faut faire vite ! Attrape Fumseck et remonte-le. Il a besoin de soins rapidement.

Le rouquin acquiesça fébrilement avant de se mettre à courir après l'oiseau. Une fois qu'il l'eut son consentement, il se précipita vers Harry. Neville qui s'était approché de Tracey, lui demanda d'attraper fermement Ron ou le phœnix et de ne pas le lâcher tant qu'ils ne seraient pas en sécurité. Elle accepta machinalement mais ses mains avaient déjà entouré le cou de Ron. Celui-ci grogna un peu mais continua de positionner son meilleur ami dans ses bras de façon à le tenir tout en tenant Fumseck. Quelques instants plus tard, ils s'envolaient dans le tuyau lugubre, remontant vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde dans un premier temps, puis vers l'infirmerie.

o0o

Minerva venait de revenir de sa tournée des professeurs et des tableaux. Le bilan n'était pas prometteur. Aucune trace des élèves n'avait été trouvée alors que l'absence flagrante de Lockhart avait été constatée. Elle fulminait après cet incompétent de malheur tout en montant l'escalier du bureau d'Albus. Elle eut un mouvement de recul quand elle avisa, Severus, Lucius et Sirius, assis dans la pièce. Elle jeta un regard assassin à Albus, comme pour lui demander s'il avait encore toute sa tête en réunissant ces trois hommes là au même endroit. Finalement elle soupira doucement avant de finir son entrée.

- Messieurs, j'ai deux nouvelles pour vous.

- Commencez donc par la bonne, grogna Severus, ça ne fera pas de mal.

- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il y en avait une bonne.

Sa réponse eut le mérite d'attirer l'attention des quatre hommes. Elle s'avança et métamorphosa un livre en chaise sur lequel elle prit place.

- Nous n'avons pour l'instant aucune nouvelle des enfants et aucune trace à suivre. La deuxième nouvelle étant que Gilderoy a fait ses valises mais qu'il a décidé de finalement partir précipitamment, sans ses bagages. Je vous préviens tout de suite, j'ai déjà pris une option pour en faire moi-même un feu de joie.

Sa petite blague aurait pu faire sourire son assistance si seulement la première nouvelle n'avait pas plombé leur moral. Albus avait les yeux fermés, l'air sérieux et semblait réfléchir à la façon d'agir. Un cri aigu les fit sursauter alors que le fantôme de Mimi venait d'apparaitre dans le bureau.

- Oh, bonjour Mimi, je suis ravi de vous recevoir dans mon bureau. Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vu, lui dit poliment Albus. Mais de fâcheux évènements viennent d'arriver et je ne vais pas pouvoir vous consacrer autant de temps que je l'aurais souhaité.

- Bonjour à vous directeur. Je viens juste vous dire que j'ai vu passer trois élèves avec votre phœnix, monsieur. Deux d'entre eux n'avaient pas l'air très bien.

- Qui donc et d'où venaient-ils ? Demanda le directeur avec attention

- Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Tracey Davis. Ils étaient … sous le lavabo de mes toilettes.

- Mimi, avez-vous vu Draco Malfoy et Neville Londubat ? Insista Albus.

- Ils sont toujours sous le lavabo, Monsieur.

- Comment ça sous le lavabo ? S'étonna Minerva.

- Oui, Harry a ouvert un passage et ils y sont allés… Je crois même qu'il a voulu me faire plaisir et qu'il a tenté de mourir pour me tenir compagnie, mais il n'a pas encore réussi, soupira-t-elle avant de sangloter et de plonger à travers le sol pour disparaitre sans se rendre compte de l'affolement qu'elle avait provoqué chez Sirius.

- Bien, Lucius et Sirius, vous allez à l'infirmerie. Minerva, allez prévenir les autres professeurs. Severus suivez moi, on va voir ce fameux lavabo.

Bien que Lucius pesta de devoir aller chez Poppy alors que son fils n'y était pas, il finit par suivre le mouvement. Et rapidement, le bureau se vida de toute présence humaine.

o0o

A l'infirmerie, Poppy était en train de s'affairer autour de ses patients. Ils avaient presque tous repris connaissance. Après un rapide diagnostique, elle remarqua que s'ils n'avaient aucune séquelle, leurs corps semblaient avoir été fatigués par la pétrification. Aussi, après leur avoir donné quelques potions nutritives et de soins, elle leur en donna une de sommeil afin de les reposer. Quand ils se réveilleraient dans la soirée, elle leur donnerait un bon repas équilibré. Seul Colin et Ioann n'étaient pas encore éveillés. Elle pensa que pour le premier, sa longue pétrification devait prendre plus de temps à combattre. Pour son neveu d'adoption, elle estimait plutôt un trop faible dosage étant le responsable de son retard. L'angoisse de Severus, l'avait poussé à sous dosé l'antidote pour éviter tout problème. D'ailleurs elle en eut vaguement la confirmation quand elle le vit doucement remuer alors que ses autres camarades étaient déjà rendormis. Elle s'approcha de lui et profita d'être seule pour le câliner un peu et l'inciter à ouvrir les yeux. Elle savait que Severus lui en voudrait de ne pas l'avoir prévenu mais il devait être occupé à retrouver Draco. Ioann grogna avant de soulever ses paupières. Il les referma aussitôt avant de refaire une tentative. Il tomba sur le regard tendre de Poppy et lui fit un petit sourire heureux. Il ne savait plus exactement ce qui s'était passé, mais il avait l'impression que quelque chose d'affreux lui était arrivé. Et voir un regard connu le remplissait de joie.

Doucement ses membres se dégourdirent alors qu'il acceptait avec plaisir le verre d'eau que sa tatie lui proposait. Puis elle lui donna deux potions et alors qu'elle lui tendait une qu'il reconnut comme la potion de sommeil sans rêve, la porte fut ouverte dans un fracas. Poppy se redressa prête à rentrer dans les plumes de l'opportun qui osait faire tant de bruit quand elle vit Fumseck déposer trois élèves assez mal en point au milieu de la pièce avant de repartir à tire d'aile. Ioann se redressa doucement pour la voir faire léviter Harry Potter dans le lit à côté du sien alors qu'elle indiquait deux autres lits à Ron et Tracey. Elle s'affaira un moment autour du garçon, ne se dérangeant même pas à l'arrivée de Lucius et Sirius. L'animagus se précipita vers son filleul avant de se faire repousser sur une chaise par une Madame Pomfresh en mode professionnelle. Lucius, avisa le fils de Severus et se permit un petit sourire. Il s'approcha de lui pour s'asseoir sur son lit. Le garçon semblait perdu et apeuré en regardant Potter. Doucement il l'attrapa dans ses bras et le consola délicatement en le sentant prêt à se fondre à lui.

o0o

Pendant ce temps, Albus et Severus avaient constaté le passage du lavabo et s'y étaient engouffrés rapidement. Le directeur se releva de la descente, une main sur le bas du dos, arguant qu'il était définitivement trop vieux pour ce genre de distraction. Alors que Severus levait les yeux au ciel, ils parcoururent le boyau humide. Ils remarquèrent avec inquiétude l'éboulis au milieu tout en passant dans l'espace dégagé sans beaucoup se préoccuper de Lockhart qui s'étonnait de tout ce qui l'entourait. Ils trouvèrent rapidement Neville qui veillait sur Draco.

- Professeurs ! S'écria-t-il avant de rougir brusquement de sa fougue.

- Monsieur Londubat, comment allez vous ? Demanda Albus d'une voix apaisante.

- Je vais bien, mais Draco ne va pas bien du tout. Il s'est cogné à la tête. Il avait les pupilles dilatées, il a vomi et il saigne un peu du nez. Je crois qu'il a une commotion cérébrale, voire pire, une hémorragie interne. J'ai tout fait pour qu'il s'endorme pas mais j'ai pas pu. J'ai essayé pourtant, je vous jure…

- Calmez-vous, nous vous croyons, le rassura Albus, avant de relever la tête en entendant Fumseck revenir. Vous allez rejoindre le professeur Lockhart et vous remonterez ensemble avec Fumseck. Allez directement à l'infirmerie, nous nous occupons de monsieur Malfoy.

- Bien monsieur.

- Monsieur Londubat. Je ne vous promets pas de ne pas m'énerver à chaque cours, mais pour le discernement et visiblement le sang froid dont vous avez fait preuve, je pense que ma patience pourra gagner un cran ou deux tant que votre chaudron n'explose pas, déclara Severus d'une voix froide.

Neville bafouilla quelques remerciements avant de se retourner prestement pour ne pas qu'il change d'avis. Dans sa précipitation, son pied buta sur l'aspérité d'une dalle et s'étala au sol. Il se releva rapidement et rouge de honte avant de rejoindre le phœnix et Lockhart pour remonter dans les étages. Le professeur de potions s'agenouilla devant son filleul, lança un sort de diagnostique avant de relever la tête.

- Monsieur Londubat a raison. Il a une commotion cérébrale accentué d'une petite hémorragie interne. Elle est encore précoce, avec des soins rapides, il n'aura aucune séquelle.

- Avez-vous toujours un des portoloins de secours que je vous ai fournis? Demanda Albus avec inquiétude.

- Pas sur moi, non. Jamais quand on n'est pas sur une attaque.

- Alors prenez le mien. Je vais attendre le retour de Fumseck. Cela me permettra d'étudier un peu cet endroit.

Il lui tendit un stylo Moldu et l'activa une fois que Severus avait attrapé Draco dans ses bras.

Lucius se fit violence pour ne pas bondir sur son meilleur ami. Ioann était encore tout perturbé de son réveil et de l'animation de l'infirmerie sans qu'il l'éjecte d'un coup. Il lui embrassa le haut de la tête avant de le repousser tendrement sur le lit. Puis il se précipita au chevet de son fils dont il voyait un peu trop de sang sur le visage. Poppy chargea Severus de finir les soins de Harry en lui expliquant ce qu'il restait à faire avant de s'attaquer à Draco.

o0o

Minerva arriva presque en même temps que Neville et fut chargée de vérifier l'état de ses deux Gryffondors encore valides. Il fallut attendre que la dernière potion ait été injectée de façon Moldue au jeune Potter pour que Severus se rende compte qu'il était suivi par les yeux apeurés de son fils. Aussi dès qu'il eut reposé tout son attirail et recouvert son patient du drap, il s'approcha de lui, le souleva dans ses bras avant de s'asseoir à sa place sur le lit, Ioann sur ses genoux. Il attrapa la couverture dans lequel il l'entoura puis le berça doucement. Quand l'enfant fut calmé, il attrapa la fiole sur le chevet qu'il lui fit boire. Mais même quand il le sentit s'endormir profondément, il ne le relâcha pas. Il lui caressait toujours le dos d'une main tranquillisante, alors que ses yeux était fixé sur Draco. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette salle souterraine, mais à en voir l'état de Draco et Harry, ce n'était pas quelque chose de très beau.

Quand Albus arriva enfin, il prit des nouvelles des petits explorateurs avant de convier Neville, Ron et Minerva à le suivre dans son bureau. Les deux élèves avaient l'air penauds et anxieux. Poppy avait délaissé Draco après lui avoir fourni tous les soins nécessaires et s'occupait maintenant de la jeune Tracey. Il s'avéra qu'elle n'avait rien physiquement mais qu'elle était profondément choquée par tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Il ne faisait aucun doute que tout comme ses deux camarades inconscients, lorsqu'elle irait mieux, elle devrait donner sa version des évènements. Mais pour l'heure, Poppy préféra lui donner une potion calmante et l'inciter à dormir.

Sirius était assis sur une chaise, et tenait la main de Harry dans la sienne. L'infirmière avait dit qu'il avait été infecté par un venin très puissant. L'Auror sentit d'un coup le poids des années peser sur ses épaules. Du haut de ses trente trois ans, il n'était pourtant pas vieux. Mais savoir qu'il avait failli perdre le fils de ses meilleurs amis, celui qui était un peu devenu le sien, l'avait anéanti. Il releva la tête de ce lit d'infirmerie pour voir Lucius passer un linge frais sur le front de Draco. Il avait toujours vu en lui un adepte de Voldemort. Et malgré qu'ils aient combattu les Mangemorts côte à côte, il n'avait jamais voulu voir au delà de cette image. Mais là, il voyait un père s'inquiétant pour son fils. Il se demanda ce qu'il ressentirait si sa cousine arrivait maintenant afin de compléter ce tableau de famille. Une branche de sa propre famille, en y réfléchissant bien.

Il secoua la tête à cette idée de sérénité qu'il trouvait bien trop dérangeante. Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur son ennemi d'enfance s'occupant du petit Ioann. Il savait par Remus que Severus était très attentionné avec son garçon. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait de ses propres yeux. L'enfant semblait tout petit, ainsi perdu dans sa couverture et les bras de son père. Il n'avait pourtant qu'un an de moins que Harry. « _Je suis père, Black, et je sais que si mon fils avait disparu, j'aurais voulu qu'on me prévienne_ ». C'était seulement maintenant que Sirius comprenait la réelle profondeur de cette phrase. Et malgré tous leurs antécédents, il venait également de comprendre pourquoi. Ce _Pourquoi _qui le suivait depuis qu'il était sorti d'Azkaban. Non, ils ne seraient jamais amis, mais l'ancien Gryffondor estima que l'ancien Serpentard méritait un peu de respect. Celui d'un père envers un autre père.


	18. Contrecoup

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen et Connors.

Béta : BettyMars

Zarakinel et Morganne, merci pour vos reviews qui m'enchante toutes les semaines (Morganne, c'est très gentil à toi de ne pas me lancer de sort … j'apprécie … et mon homme aussi mdr).

Bonjour, bonjour ! Alors je vous avais bien fait réfléchir avec Harry hein ? Bon, comme je l'ai dit à certain quand j'ai répondu aux reviews, j'avais encore besoin de lui par la suite, donc il a fallut que je trouve une solution pour le garder en vie mais c'était également une occasion unique de me débarrasser de son Horcruxe. Donc voilà pourquoi Pompon a tué Harry Potter mdr. Voilà maintenant un autre chapitre, avec le réveil d'Harry et le retour officiel d'Albus ^^ mais je ne vous en dis pas plus lol. Sinon, vous allez le constater, j'utilise le surnom anglais de Remus. Pour la seule et bonne raison que quand Sirius tente de s'attirer de la compassion de son amis, c'est plus agréable de l'entendre dire « Moonyyyy » que « Lunaaaaard » … donc désolée si cela gène quelqu'un, mais je préférais vous prévenir.

Maintenant j'aimerais répondre à une partie d'une review et en faire profiter tout le monde : « _Je pense que tu as bientôt fini cette histoire et je ne peux m'empêcher de te demander si tu vas faire les 7 années de Ioann à Poudlard (perso, je suis partante, mais ça n'engage que moi et tu as peut-être envie de faire autre chose)._ ». Tout d'abord, je dirais qu'à vu de nez, nous en sommes à 1/3 de l'histoire. Mais bon, une certaine personne (qui se reconnaitra) vous dira que si je dis que la fin est dans 20 chapitres, il faudra compter 40 ... et elle a raison lol. A l'origine je n'avais compté ne faire que 10 chapitres pour la première année de Ioann et elle fait le double lol. Donc je ne pourrais pas être plus précise. Ensuite, pour la deuxième partie de la phrase : non, actuellement (et je pense que ça restera définitif) je ne ferais pas les 7 années de Io à Poudlard. Une chose est sûre c'est que j'irais jusqu'à la fin de sa 3ème année car c'est prévu. Si j'ai de l'inspiration (ce qui est possible… avec moi on sait jamais) je ferais peut-être sa quatrième mais là je ne garantis rien. Je préfère finir l'histoire sur quelque chose de bien réfléchi (et je sais très bien ce qui se passera à la fin de cette 3eme année car les grandes lignes sont notées sur mon carnet magique lol) plutôt que de continuer juste pour aller un peu plus loin et plomber la fin de l'histoire. Donc conclusion, comme il y aura 3 années, nous en sommes environs au tiers de l'histoire ). Après tout dépendra de ma façon de m'étaler comme du miel sur une tartine lol

Voilà, donc vous pouvez déjà vous attendre à encore quelques nombreux chapitres, beaucoup de sadisme, de nouveaux moments des « malheurs de Ioann », et des coups de stress énorme pour Severus. Pour info, je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 25 et niveau chronologie, c'est 3 jours après la rentrée scolaire de la 2eme année… oui, vu comment elle commence, et ce qui est prévu dedans, elle est pas prête de se finir mdr.

Bonne journée, bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain.

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Contrecoup.**

_Dimanche 30 Mai 1993_

La nuit était enfin tombée sur Poudlard. Dès le lendemain, Albus ferait officiellement son retour parmi les élèves et la nouvelle de la fin du Mystère de la Chambre serait également annoncée. Pour l'instant, trop d'émotions et d'évènements avaient eu lieu et les professeurs s'étaient octroyés le droit de se laisser une soirée afin de se poser. Après avoir interrogé Ron et Neville sur ce qui s'était passé dans les sous sol de l'école, Minerva les avaient raccompagnés à l'infirmerie où Poppy les avait installés dans les quelques lits encore libres de son domaine. La directrice des Gryffondors avait ensuite fait un détour par sa Salle Commune où quatre autres rouquins commençaient à se ronger les sangs pour leur frère. Elle les avait faits venir dans son bureau où elle leur avait annoncé que Ron allait bien mais que, par mesure de sécurité, il resterait sous surveillance. Elle ne leur en dit pas plus malgré l'insistance, assez exaspérante, des jumeaux. Elle rassura le reste de sa maison sur le sort de Harry et Neville avant de partir prendre un repos bien mérité afin d'affronter le lendemain avec énergie.

Dans le même temps, Albus s'était chargé de mettre au courant Molly et Arthur Weasley, Augusta Londubat ainsi que les parents de Tracey, les informant succinctement des évènements et surtout les rassurant sur l'état de leurs enfants. Il en profita pour vanter le courage de Neville à sa grand-mère, l'informant ainsi que malgré sa grande timidité, il était bien le digne fils de ses parents. Puis ceci fait, il avait ressorti sa Pensine afin d'étudier certains de ses lointains souvenirs. Si tout était comme ce qu'il pressentait, un voyage dans le passé allait être nécessaire.

Lucius s'était occupé de Draco un long moment. Poppy l'avait régulièrement espionné avant de fermer les paravents lorsque les ex-pétrifiés avaient commencé à se réveiller pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Elle n'avait pu empêcher ses lèvres de garder un sourire à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait. Elle s'était surprise à penser à cet homme froid et sévère qu'il avait été autrefois pour Draco. Elle l'avait revu, dans sa tête, lors de ce fameux jour noir où il avait fortement frappé Draco chez Severus et devant Ioann… cet homme qu'elle avait longtemps observé se désintéresser des attentions de son fils. Et pourtant, Merlin était témoin de l'admiration du petit garçon pour son père, malgré les punitions, parfois violentes qu'il récoltait. Oui, elle les avait revus tous les deux, six ans plus tôt.

Et voir Lucius s'occuper avec tant d'attention de son garçon inconscient, lui avait prouvé, si cela était encore nécessaire, le chemin qu'ils avaient traversé. Draco avait toujours cette fascination pour l'adulte au fond des yeux, mais il n'avait plus peur de lui et savait que s'il en avait besoin, il pouvait aller profiter d'un câlin au creux des bras paternels. Bien sûr, il ne le faisait que rarement, se faisant souvent raillé d'être encore un petit garçon, mais savoir qu'il y avait droit, lui suffisait. Oui, Lucius avait un jour promis à son fils d'être un père pour lui, et il avait tenu sa promesse.

Alors que le diner avait été servi dans l'infirmerie, Severus lui avait conseillé de rentrer au Manoir et de rassurer Narcissa qui devait s'inquiéter de son absence. Elle aurait aussi besoin de lui pour encaisser que son fils était dans le coma. Certes un coma léger qui n'inquiétait pas Poppy, mais un coma tout de même. Avec réticence, le blond avait fini par rentrer chez lui avec la promesse d'être averti sur le champ s'il se passait quoi que ce soit avec Draco. Poppy s'était ensuite occupé de tous ses patients, avec beaucoup de plaisir, elle devait le reconnaitre. Car en dehors du blond et de Harry, dont les états étaient plus délicats, tous les autres étaient sur la bonne pente pour rentrer dans leurs Maisons.

Installés dans des lits côtes à côtes, Ron et Hermione conversaient tranquillement. Du moins une fois passé l'affolement de la jeune fille vis-à-vis des cours qu'elle avait loupés. Un mot d'ordre avait été donné : ne pas parler des évènements de la journée avant le lendemain afin de profiter de ce moment serein. Colin s'était enfin réveillé, et avait été autorisé à manger un peu avant d'être assommé par les potions. Poppy espérait ainsi qu'il se repose toute la nuit sans interruption. Penelope Deauclaire avait rapidement repris un ton docte afin de résumer à Justin les cours qu'il avait ratés depuis sa pétrification en décembre. Celui-ci fut sidéré du retard qu'il avait pris. L'infirmière avait d'ailleurs doucement grondé la Serdaigle pour avoir traumatisé son patient.

Neville avait un peu suivi la conversation de Ron et Hermione, il avait tenu compagnie à Colin pendant qu'il avait mangé puis avait été demander à Tracey comment elle allait. La sieste et les potions avaient mis fin à son état de choc. Même si elle n'avait pas encore retrouvé tous ses esprits, elle l'avait tout de même regardé avec suspicion, alors qu'il tentait de lancer une discussion. Aussi, une fois quelques banalités d'échangées, Neville l'avait abandonnée. Severus, n'avait pas quitté le chevet de Ioann. Il avait mangé à ses côtés et n'avait pas manqué le petit signe de Neville pour son fils sans que le Gryffondor n'ose s'approcher. Il l'avait également vu passer de lit en lit, s'arrêtant même un instant devant le lit de Draco. Il l'avait alors regardé tenter de s'approcher de Miss Davis en vain. Aussi, comprenant que jamais il s'approcherait de lui pour visiter Ioann, le professeur se leva pour demander à Poppy s'il y avait quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire pour l'aider. Presqu'aussitôt, et sur un signe du première année, Neville avait pris la chaise de Severus et lui avait longuement tenu compagnie.

Sirius avait également observé toute cette petite ruche qu'était devenue l'infirmerie. Il avait découvert l'être humain sous le masque de Lucius puis le papa poule sous la carapace de Severus. Il avait surpris le cœur maternel sous le Dragon de l'infirmerie. Il avait souri des futilités soulevées par les élèves. Il avait été étonné de l'amitié entre un petit Gryffondor et le fils du professeur qui lui faisait le plus peur. Oui, Sirius avait appris beaucoup de choses en une seule soirée. Mais il n'avait quitté le chevet de Harry que le temps des soins. Quand il le regardait, tout pâle dans ce lit blanc, cela lui serrait le cœur. Il revoyait encore la petite crevette rose et beuglante que James lui avait collée dans les bras quelques heures après son arrivée dans le monde. « _Tiens, Super Parrain, dis bonjour à mon fils. J'ai fait le plus beau bébé du monde_ ». Il se rappelait très bien l'émotion qui l'avait envahie et les larmes qu'il n'avait pu cacher malgré une grosse dose d'humour. Puis l'image du petit garçon de six ans qui était apparu chez Remus le jour où il avait récupéré sa garde s'était interposée. Une sensation de chaleur l'avait réchauffé en se souvenant de ses grands yeux verts, intimidés mais si poignants.

Finalement la nuit avait emporté bien des esprits. Les élèves s'étaient endormis grâce à quelques potions calmantes ou de sommeil. Ioann avait attendu vaillamment qu'il ne reste plus que les adultes d'éveillés afin de profiter des attentions de son père et de sa tatie. Puis il avait décuplé tout son talent de comédien avec de grands yeux innocents et mouillés et avait réussi à obtenir le droit de dormir aux côtés de son frère. Poppy avait accepté car elle savait pertinemment que le petit garçon n'était pas quelqu'un de remuant la nuit et qu'il ne dérangerait pas son patient. Sûrement un reste des préceptes de Sergueï qu'inconsciemment il continuait de reproduire.

Alors elle avait agrandi le lit afin de les loger tous les deux avant de les border tendrement. Poppy avait vérifié les constantes de Harry et de Draco avant d'être envoyé au lit par Severus. Le professeur lui avait dit ne pas se sentir le courage de rentrer dans ses appartements alors que son fils et son filleul étaient à l'infirmerie. Aussi il lui avait promis de surveiller les élèves et de la prévenir en cas de problème. Puis il s'était installé dans le lit précédemment libéré par son fils. Sirius avait rapproché un lit de celui du jeune Potter. Lui non plus ne se sentait pas de rentrer seul chez lui et finalement cette ambiance dortoir lui rappelait ses jeunes années. Bien que jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir un jour dormir tranquillement dans la même pièce que Snape.

Severus n'avait pourtant pas dormi longtemps. Il était à peine minuit lorsque des gémissements très connus l'avaient tiré de son sommeil. En quelques instants, il était auprès de Ioann afin de le rassurer. Il s'était douté qu'après sa pétrification et l'état de Draco, son fils referait à nouveau des cauchemars. Et il s'y était préparé. Il avait également bien réagi que, malgré son immobilité, Black avait aussi été réveillé. Mais pour l'heure, son fils passait en premier. Et puis, depuis qu'ils étaient dans cette infirmerie une sorte de trêve implicite avait été décrétée. Alors, il se prit à penser que certaines choses resteraient juste dans l'ombre de la nuit.

Lorsque son garçon s'était à nouveau endormi, Severus l'avait réinstallé dans le lit et avait remonté le drap sur les deux garçons. Profitant de son réveil, il fit le tour des patients pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Il injecta une nouvelle potion décongestionnante à Crivey dont les muscles semblaient encore un peu tétanisés. Puis il s'approcha de Potter. Celui-ci semblait pris dans un cauchemar et s'agitait légèrement dans son lit. Il lança un regard à Black qui aurait dû être là aux côtés du garçon pour le rassurer et qui s'était tranquillement rendormi, se permettant, en prime, de ronfler légèrement. Avec un soupir d'exaspération, Severus le fusilla du regard. Puis il se pencha sur son élève, prêt à le secouer pour le réveiller quand il arrêta son geste. Non, il ne pouvait pas jouer les salopards avec un enfant qui était passé à côté de la mort et qui en souffrait dans son sommeil. Alors il s'assit doucement sur le lit après avoir attrapé le gant humide qu'il avait fait venir de la salle de bain avec un sort d'attraction. Il le fit passer délicatement sur son visage transpirant. De sa deuxième main, il avait attrapé celle de Harry et la massait de son pouce. Brusquement le garçon se redressa en regardant autour de lui les yeux affolés.

- Calmez-vous, Monsieur Potter. Vous êtes en sécurité à l'infirmerie. Vous venez de faire un cauchemar.

- Je … c'est … Professeur ? Commença-t-il avant de grimacer.

- Avaler déjà cette potion. Vous vous êtes relevé trop rapidement, votre corps a besoin de plus d'attentions. Rappelez-vous qu'un venin mortel lui a été injecté.

Toujours sous le coup de son cauchemar, Harry accepta la fiole que l'homme lui tendait. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de le regarder avec effarement. Sûrement que le venin lui avait détraqué le cerveau car il avait l'impression que son horrible professeur de potions était attentionné envers lui. Une vraie hérésie en somme.

- Ne me regardez pas comme si j'avais une deuxième tête qui avait poussé, s'exaspéra Severus.

- Désolé. C'est juste que … non rien.

- Potter, vous n'êtes pas en train de bailler aux corneilles devant un chaudron de potion instable et délicate. Il y a quelques heures vous avez subi une dure épreuve et vous en avez rêvée. Quoi que les rumeurs disent, je ne suis pas un sans cœur. Mais essayez seulement de tourner ceci en dérision dans les jours à venir et je vous promets des cours de potions plus difficiles encore.

- Non, je dirais rien … je … merci.

- Le directeur vous le dira lui-même, monsieur Potter, mais quand vous tuez un Basilic et que vous rendez à l'école sa sécurité, ce n'est pas à vous de nous remercier.

La voix de son professeur était sèche et aurait pu effrayer bien des gens. Mais bizarrement, Harry avait l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus derrière cette phrase. Comme une sorte de respect. Mais là, il n'avait juste pas envie d'y réfléchir. Il hocha doucement la tête en s'enfonça dans l'oreiller. Il ferma un instant les yeux en sentant la potion agir et repousser la douleur. Il les rouvrit et détourna le regard de son professeur en rougissant. Il tomba alors sur la silhouette floue de Sirius. Il estima qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de chercher ses lunettes sur la table de nuit et se contenta de plisser les paupières pour voir son parrain avec plus de netteté. Un flash se fit dans sa tête. Avait-il rêvé ou il avait réellement discuté avec sa mère ? Il baissa son regard sur ses mains. L'avait-il vraiment serré dans ses bras ?

- Rallongez-vous, vous avez besoin de repos. Je vais vous donner une potion de Sommeil sans Rêve afin que vous ne fassiez plus de cauchemar.

Il sentit le professeur se lever du lit. Il releva la tête pour le voir avancer furtivement vers la réserve de potions. Sa maman lui avait-elle réellement sauvé la vie face au Basilic ? Tout était encore flou dans sa tête. Et il reconnaissait volontiers qu'il avait envie de replonger profondément dans un sommeil moins oppressant. Il vit la silhouette noire revenir vers lui et quand elle fut suffisamment près, une fiole arriva devant ses yeux. Il l'attrapa d'une main tremblante et la tenta de la déboucher sans succès. Il attendit la réplique sarcastique le lui faisant remarquer, mais elle n'arriva pas. A la place, le professeur enleva lui-même le bouchon avant de pousser le récipient vers lui. Il raffermit sa prise et la monta jusqu'à sa bouche avant de relever ses yeux sur son infirmier improvisé. Finalement il ne la but pas tout de suite et sentit que cela ne plaisait pas beaucoup au professeur. Mais avant d'avoir une remarque disgracieuse, il prit les devants.

- J'ai vu ma mère.

Severus avait beau ne pas aimer voir les enfants dans l'état dans lequel le jeune Potter était, s'il n'avalait pas rapidement cette maudite potion, il allait perdre sa patience et ses bonnes résolutions allaient s'envoler. Alors qu'il allait lui faire remarquer qu'il lui faisait perdre son temps, il fut surpris par cette petite phrase à peine chuchotée.

- Ne dites pas de bêtises, Potter.

- Elle était là. J'ai cru que j'étais mort mais elle m'a dit que non. Elle m'a dit que je pouvais aller avec elle ou revenir ici. Elle est belle maman, murmura-t-il d'une petite voix, perdu dans ce qu'il espérait être des souvenirs.

- Oui, votre mère était très belle. Il est dommage qu'elle se soit accoquinée avec votre père.

- Je l'ai pas vu. Maman a dit qu'il surveillait Sirius. Mais je sais pas. Je pense plutôt qu'il voulait pas me voir parce que j'aime Sirius comme …

- Ne dites pas de sottises, reprit Severus en voyant qu'il était dans l'incapacité de finir sa phrase. Aussi irréfléchi et idiot qu'il était, votre père vous aimait. N'en doutez jamais. Et il aimait Black plus que tout. Enfin, après votre mère. Et s'il a le moindre bout de jugeote que votre mère lui accordait, alors il est sûrement ravi de vous voir apprécier votre parrain de cette façon.

Harry releva ses yeux verts et troublants pour tenter de les fixer sur le professeur. Il ne put voir ses traits de façon très nette mais il avait tout de même l'impression qu'il était sincère dans ce qu'il lui avait dit.

- Maman m'a demandé de … commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter d'un coup, les joues rosissant légèrement.

- De faire preuve de discipline et d'écouter vos professeurs ? Alors ça commence maintenant et pour le prouver, avalez cette potion.

- Non… oui… non.

- Potter ! S'exaspéra Severus

- Elle vous fait dire que le passé est révolu et que papa et elle vous remercie pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Même si je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

Harry avait fini par rougir complètement et débiter cette tirade d'un coup ne prenant même pas la peine de reprendre son souffle à la fin. Il attendait anxieux de la réaction de son professeur. Il ne pouvait pas le voir distinctement et regretta de ne pas avoir tenté de récupérer ses lunettes.

Mais Severus s'était figé. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait en penser. Est-ce que Potter tentait de se faire pardonner quelque chose en choisissant de lui dire ça ? Pourtant il était persuadé que son élève n'était pas au courant de ce qui l'avait réellement uni à Lily. Black ne devait sûrement pas le savoir lui-même. Lily jolie. Sa meilleure amie dans les coups les plus durs comme lorsque chez lui l'ambiance était trop tendue. Il secoua brusquement la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de replonger dans ces souvenirs là.

- Avalez votre potion, Potter. Le venin vous fait perdre la tête. Jamais votre père ne me remercierait de quoi que ce soit.

- Je ne mens pas Professeur. Et elle m'a aussi dit que … enfin elle avait un message de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Alors quand vous la reverrez, dites lui de transmettre à Merlin que non, je n'ai pas encore fini sa potion. Maintenant avalez la votre avant que je ne m'énerve réellement.

- C'était d'une dame, elle vous fait dire qu'elle vous aime toujours mais que vous devez tourner la page. Et aussi qu'elle est toujours avec vous … enfin pas que vous, c'était au pluriel, mais je sais pas trop de qui elle parlait.

Cette fois Severus était à deux doigts de se sentir mal. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide au lit où son filleul dormait. Il s'attarda sur Ioann. Le jeune Potter n'était pas en état pour lui faire une farce. Pas au milieu de la nuit et pas alors que les derniers restes du venin de Basilic venait d'être évacuer de son corps. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé quand le garçon avait été mordu, mais visiblement Lily l'avait sauvé une nouvelle fois. Sa brave Lily qui avait, semble-t-il, rencontré sa merveilleuse Ivanna. Merlin, les deux femmes de sa vie. Sa meilleure amie et sa femme. Et Iva qui lui demandait implicitement de la remplacer. Comment pouvait-elle seulement penser qu'il puisse faire une telle chose ? Il reporta son regard sur son élève qui lui semblait bien mal à l'aise et plus que fatigué.

- Si elle revient vous dire bonne nuit, dites lui que j'ai entendu son message même si je ne l'appliquerai pas. Maintenant, Potter, si vous ne voulez pas que je vous lance un sort, buvez cette potion et dormez.

Harry hocha lentement la tête car la fatigue l'avait bien rattrapé. Il avala le contenu de la fiole et se sentit devenir cotonneux. Sa tête retomba progressivement sur sa poitrine et il devina que quelqu'un l'allongeait doucement sous les couvertures. Il se dit que le lendemain il se prendrait pour un fou, mais à l'instant, il avait juste l'impression que le bâtard des cachots était en train de le border.

Severus regarda Harry s'endormir avant de sortir précipitamment de l'infirmerie. Il avait besoin d'air. Il sentait qu'il allait étouffer s'il restait un instant de plus dans cette pièce. Cela faisait bien trop d'évènements en peu de temps. L'attaque de Ioann, la disparition des élèves, la fin du monstre de Serpentard, le coma de Draco et cet aveu du jeune Potter. Cela faisait bien trop pour ses nerfs. Il traversa les couloirs d'un pas rapide avant d'arriver dans le parc. Il continua sa marche jusqu'à arriver à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Là il s'adossa à un arbre, les yeux perdus dans la sombre silhouette du château, la respiration hachée par l'émotion qui l'envahissait.

Ainsi Lily lui avait pardonné ses choix passés. Et elle lui était reconnaissante pour avoir sorti son fils des griffes de sa famille Moldue. C'était tellement surréaliste qu'il avait du mal à accepter cette information. Au moins avait-il eu l'impression qu'Iva approuvait ses choix de famille même si elle semblait le pousser à l'oublier. Il passa une main lasse sur son visage. Il était fatigué mais il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à s'endormir avant un bon moment. Alors il se remit à marcher lentement, afin d'apprécier l'air frais de la nuit.

o0o

Quand il se réveilla, il commença par grogner après celui qui avait laissé la lumière allumée. Puis quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se demanda pourquoi tout était relativement blanc autour de lui. Et enfin, quand ses yeux furent reliés à son cerveau, il se rappela qu'il était à l'infirmerie. Si la nuit avait été très profitable, il avait tout de même du mal à sortir de son univers onirique où plumes en sucre, patacitrouilles et chocogrenouilles gambadaient joyeusement à ses côtés. Il se frotta les yeux en baillant avant de se relever. Il avait les mains et les bras douloureux, mais il savait qu'avec une potion tout irait mieux. Une fois assis contre son oreiller, il regarda la pièce sans vraiment la voir. Par la porte entrouverte du bureau de l'infirmière il vit Pomfresh, Snape et Sirius en train de déjeuner dans une ambiance qu'il qualifierait lui-même de très tendue. Il ne s'attarda pas plus que cela, de peur que l'un d'eux ne lui tombe dessus. Puis il tourna la tête vers Harry. Il était toujours endormi, bien bordé et affreusement pâle. Mais il était passé si près de la mort, c'était normal qu'il ne soit pas très en forme maintenant.

Mal à l'aise avec cette vérité, Ron préféra détourner son regard de son ami. Et ce sur quoi il posa les yeux détourna légèrement son esprit. Il grimaça en voyant Malfoy et Snape couchés ensemble dans un lit magiquement agrandi. Ce gamin était vraiment pire qu'un bébé. Par contre il n'aurait jamais cru que le blond aille jusqu'à partager son lit. Lui qui snobait tout le monde avec la taille de son manoir, le fait d'avoir plusieurs pièces par personnes alors qu'il se retrouvait à deux dans son propre lit. Ça en était risible. Mais pourtant il ne rit pas. En y regardant de plus près, il pouvait voir que Ioann était recroquevillé sur un bout du lit, comme pour ne pas déranger son camarade mais qu'il lui tenait fermement la main comme pour se rassurer da sa présence. « _Il considère le fils Snape comme son frère et le défend becs et ongles_ ». Etrangement, cette phrase de Hermione lui était revenue à l'esprit. Et, pendant un instant, il revit, dans sa tête, Charlie se serrer dans les bras de Bill.

Il se souvenait très bien maintenant que ses deux frères avaient pour habitude de dormir ensemble quand l'un des deux était perturbé. Tout comme lui-même s'était précipité dans le lit de Bill, lors du passage de celui-ci au Terrier, l'été juste avant son entrée à Poudlard. Il était nerveux de ne pas être à la hauteur du reste de sa famille et avait pu compter sur le soutien de son frère pour le rassurer que tout irait bien. Pourtant, à presque vingt et un ans, Bill aurait pu repousser le gamin de onze ans qu'il était. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Au contraire, il l'avait rassuré, consolé et autorisé à rester la nuit avec lui. Le fait que Malfoy soit blessé et que Snape se réveille de pétrification avait sûrement de quoi bien traumatiser. Finalement, il comprenait. Il détourna une nouvelle fois les yeux, car après tout, même si les deux Serpentards n'étaient pas de la même famille, qui était-il pour juger de leur relation fraternelle ?

Son regard finit par se porter sur Neville. Il aimait bien ce garçon réservé mais il devait bien avouer que sa maladresse constante le desservait passablement. A part en botanique où il faisait des merveilles, dans les autres cours, il était souvent l'auteur ou la victime de bien des catastrophes. Et pourtant, la veille il avait fait preuve d'un grand courage lui aussi. Après une potion calmante et une bonne nuit de sommeil, les évènements de la Chambre des Secrets lui apparaissaient d'une manière un peu différente. Même s'il ne le dirait sûrement jamais à haute voix, Ron reconnaissait que son chagrin lui avait fait dire des choses horribles. Son regard glissa sur Malfoy à ce souvenir. Le Serpentard avait été sévèrement blessé et choqué et lui, il lui avait reproché de craquer devant la mort de Harry. Certes ils n'étaient pas amis et ils s'envoyaient souvent des vacheries à la figure. Mais après avoir entendu Neville raconter, aux professeurs et à lui, l'épisode Basilic que le blond lui avait bredouillé, un sentiment coupable l'avait rattrapé.

Il avait contribué à l'élimination de Jedusor, il avait tenté de sortir Davis de cet enfer et essayé de stopper l'avancer du venin dans les veines de Harry à l'aide d'un Bézoard et tout ceci dans des actes spontanés et désintéressés, pour au final prendre sur lui la responsabilité de la mort de celui qui était son rival depuis deux ans. Bien sûr, avec cette histoire de journal intime dangereux qui était arrivé à Poudlard à cause de lui et de Snape, il était facile de le rendre responsable de tous les malheurs de cette école. Mais étrangement, après avoir vu Neville s'occuper de lui et le défendre, il ne lui venait même pas à l'idée de l'enfoncer un peu plus. Il ne mettrait sûrement pas fin à leur petite guerre et ne lui pardonnerait certainement pas les paroles déplacées et blessantes qui avaient été dites depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard. Mais Ron estima qu'une excuse pour les mots qu'ils avaient eus la veille, et qui étaient bien plus blessants que toutes ses autres injures, serait ce qu'il pourrait faire de mieux. En respect pour Neville, principalement.

o0o

Et alors que le roux était perdu dans ses pensées, Neville était lui aussi en train de réfléchir, bien allongé dans son lit. Il n'avait jamais été très courageux et estimait que sa puissance magique était plus que limitée. Et pourtant, quelques heures plus tôt, il avait mis de côté sa timidité pour prendre les opérations en main. Il avait fait honneur à sa Maison en s'occupant de Draco puis de l'évacuation de tout le monde. Quand il y repensait, il en rougissait. Il avait même été assez autoritaire. Il s'était senti important. Et le regard que Ioann lui avait lancé quand il avait finalement cédé et raconté pourquoi Draco était endormi… ce regard l'avait fait ce sentir Grand. C'était étrange. Un an auparavant, il avait tenté de s'opposer à Harry, Ron et Hermione et le directeur avait dit que c'était un acte très courageux. Il y avait cru un instant, mais cela ne l'avait pas réellement convaincu. Il s'était pourtant raccroché à cette phrase tout l'été, quand par sa maladresse, il faisait soupirer sa grand-mère. A Ste Mangouste, face à ses parents, définitivement blessés mentalement par les _Doloris_, il s'était senti comme toutes les autres fois, petit et impuissant. Les grands yeux pâles et le visage terne de sa mère, le regard de petit garçon et les mains tremblantes de son père, étaient sûrement ce qui était le plus dur à accepter.

Mais ce regard teinté d'une grande admiration que Ioann lui avait renvoyé, l'avait rendu fier d'être un Gryffondor, fier de ce qu'il avait accompli, fier de lui, tout simplement. Parce que dans son délire, Draco lui avait aussi parlé de son frère, et que dans les bouts de phrases murmurées, il avait entrevu des choses horribles pour le plus jeune. Il n'avait pas tout compris et n'irait jamais les demander de lui-même, mais il avait saisi que son professeur de potions avait sauvé son fils de la maltraitance dont il souffrait, dès qu'il avait été au courant de son existence.

Quelque part, bien des interrogations qui tournaient déjà dans sa tête, avaient trouvé une réponse, même si de nombreuses autres étaient apparues. Aussi, apparaitre comme un héros dans les yeux de ce garçon qui pourtant avait un courage énorme, était la plus belle chose au monde. Surtout quand elle se combinait avec une sorte de remerciement implicite du père lui-même. Car Neville avait bien enregistré que s'il ne l'avait pas fait directement, le professeur Snape lui avait bien adressé des remerciements, avant de l'envoyer à l'infirmerie avec Lockhart.

o0o

Poppy prit la matinée entière pour vérifier que tous ses patients allaient bien. Rapidement, Hermione, Ron et Neville furent renvoyés dans leur Salle Commune, escortés par leur directrice de Maison. Pomona et Filius étaient venus chercher leurs élèves justes après. Elle avait décidé de garder Colin en observation jusqu'au repas de midi. Le pauvre garçon ayant été pétrifié pendant plus de six mois et ayant un corps plus jeune que ses autres camarades, elle redoutait quelques problèmes supplémentaires. Ioann avait rechigné, mais avait finalement abdiqué et avait suivi son père et Tracey jusqu'à sa Salle Commune. Immédiatement, Connors, Elidjah et Julian lui avait sauté dessus pour savoir comment il allait. Après une remarque de Severus comme quoi il serait judicieux d'éviter d'abimer un peu plus son fils, et ce de façon Gryffondorienne, les trois garçons refreinèrent un peu leur enthousiasme. Mais ils l'entrainèrent tout de même dans leur dortoir, suivi par Owen qui souriait en coin de ne pas s'être fait traiter de Gryffondor.

L'accueil de Tracey fut plus mitigé. Avec ses déductions virulentes, Pansy avait semé le doute dans les esprits. Et si certains avaient approuvé toutes les attaques, d'autres ne les cautionnaient pas du tout. Théo finit par lui indiquer une place à ses côtés et lui demander si elle avait compris ce que McGonagall avait expliqué lors de son dernier cours. La jeune fille lui en fut reconnaissante et s'installa de façon à se faire oublier. Pansy tenta de montrer son approbation sur ces actes supposés, mais très vite elle se heurta à deux armoires à glace peu avenantes. Vincent et Grégory la regardèrent avec un sérieux peu connu et lui demandant de partir si elle avait fini ses devoirs. La brune renifla avec mépris mais n'insista pas. Bien que peu fin d'esprit, ces deux là n'avaient pas une carrure contre laquelle on s'opposait. Et finalement, le reste de la matinée passa tranquillement entre amis et discussions neutres, faisant ainsi oublier à la jeune Davis, les regards qui restaient pourtant fixés sur elle.

o0o

Le jeune Crivey avait été invité à se reposer à l'abri des paravents jusqu'au repas de midi. Ce qu'il fit avec plaisir car, même s'il trouvait cela étrange d'être aussi fatigué après n'avoir rien fait de six mois, il était épuisé. Son organisme avait du mal à faire face. Et c'était bercé par les bruits et les mouvements dans l'infirmerie qu'il s'endormit une nouvelle fois.

Un peu plus loin, Sirius était assis sur le lit de Harry et le regardait s'éveiller. La honte ne lui ferait jamais avouer, mais s'il avait été réveillé par le cauchemar du jeune Snape, il n'avait rien entendu de celui de son filleul. Se traitant d'incapable, il remerciait tout de même, mais mentalement, Severus pour s'être occupé de lui. Et encore, s'il n'était pas rentré dans le bureau de Poppy au moment où son ancien camarade classe était en train de parler des soins apporter au garçon pendant la nuit, il n'aurait sûrement jamais été mis au courant de son éveil ni de la cause. Deux jours plus tôt, il aurait pensé que le maitre des Potions se serait fait une joie de lui cracher son incapacité à s'occuper du garçon ainsi que le fait qu'il lui était redevable. Mais après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il ne s'étonna pas de ne recevoir qu'un regard sombre habituel.

Pour l'heure, il préférait laisser tout cela de côté et ne se concentrer que sur une chose, les paupières tressaillantes de celui qu'il considérait comme son fils. Il ne fallut que quelques instants de plus pour qu'il puisse voir le regard si vert qu'il aimait tant.

- Bonjour mon grand. Comment vas-tu ce matin ?

- Je… bien Sirius. Mais … j'ai un peu mal à la tête.

- Attends, ne bouge pas. Je vais t'aider à boire une potion et quand ça ira mieux tu pourras t'asseoir, l'assura l'animagus en s'exécutant. Voilà, ça va passer maintenant. Tu m'as fait une sacrée peur, tu sais. Quand Albus m'a dit que tu avais disparu avec tes amis, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter de battre.

- Désolé, répondit Harry tout en attrapant ses lunettes. Je voulais juste aider Lockhart à sauver Davis… j'ai pas pensé au reste.

- Je sais. Et heureusement que tu vas bien maintenant. Tout comme tes amis. Non, ne cherche pas, ils sont tous rentrer à la Tour maintenant. Sauf Colin qui partira de l'infirmerie pour aller manger dans la Grande Salle tout à l'heure.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je ne sais pas encore tout. Ton directeur veux nous voir, Snape, Malfoy et moi pour parler de ce que qu'il s'est passé dans la Chambre. Mais il ne le fera que cet après midi, après avoir parlé avec Miss Davis et avec toi. Il aurait aussi voulu voir Malfoy Junior mais celui-ci n'est pas encore réveillé. Alors pour l'instant, on va parler d'autre chose, d'accord ?

- … d'accord. T'es fâché ? Demanda Harry d'une petite voix.

- Non, lui répondit son parrain avec un petit sourire. Je ne dis pas que quand tu reviendras à la maison je n'aurais pas eu le temps de réfléchir à tes actes et que tu n'auras pas de punition. Mais pour l'instant, je suis plutôt soulagé que tu ailles bien.

- J'suis pas bien … j'suis déjà puni non ?

- Oh non, petit malin, tu n'échapperas pas à la punition pour avoir jouer les inconscients.

- Mais toi quand t'avais mon âge tu faisais plein de bêtises aussi.

- C'est bien pour cela que j'ai tout un recueil plein de punitions que je peux utiliser sur toi, Poussin.

- M'appelle pas comme ça, j'aime pas ça.

- Pourtant tu aimais bien quand tu étais petit.

- Oui mais plus depuis que tu l'as lâché devant toute la famille Weasley l'été dernier.

- Tu venais de dire que je ronflais comme un sonneur de cloches.

- Oui mais ça c'était la vérité.

- Je confirme, même un dragon fait moins de bruit que toi, intervint une voix amusée.

- Ah non, Remus, t'as pas le droit d'être contre moi ! T'es mon meilleur pote alors tu dois être de mon côté !

- Je suis aussi l'oncle gentil de Harry, donc je suis du sien.

- C'est pas juste, bouda Sirius faisant rire les deux autres.

- Comment vas-tu Harry ? demanda le nouvel arrivant.

- Ça va. Ça tiraille un peu de partout mais ça va.

- Tu nous as fait une belle peur tu sais.

- D'ailleurs, comment tu es au courant, toi ? Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de t'informer, s'étonna Sirius.

- Severus.

- Oh lui, bougonna le brun. Il m'énerve à tout vouloir mieux faire que moi. Bientôt il va vouloir pisser à ma place pour me montrer que là aussi il est meilleur.

- Sirius ! Montre un peu le bon exemple à Harry ! Après tu vas t'étonner qu'il fait n'importe quoi. Et tu sais très bien que Severus n'a pas fait ça par compétition mais parce qu'il savait que j'aurais aimé être au courant et que tu n'étais pas en état de me prévenir.

- Bientôt tu vas me dire que tu es ami avec lui c'est ça ?

- Hum, non, là-dessus au moins tu peux être sûr qu'il ne prendra pas ta place. Bien que nos rapports soient moins conflictuels qu'avant.

- Je croyais que vous le connaissiez comme ça, mais en fait vous connaissez bien Snape, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Harry soudain intrigué.

- Aussi bien que tu connais Draco Malfoy. Il était dans notre promotion, nous à Gryffondor et lui à Serpentard, lui répondit Remus d'une voix tranquille.

- Il connait aussi très bien ce que les Maraudeurs sont capables de faire. C'était notre cobaye préféré, ricana Sirius avant de se prendre une tape sur la tête. Maiiis, Moonyyyy.

- Arrête de donner le mauvais exemple à Harry.

- Est-ce que … commença Harry en rougissant avant de continuer d'un murmure, est-ce que maman le connaissait bien ?

- Il lui a souvent tourné autour jusqu'à la fin de notre cinquième année, après elle avait une dent contre lui. Faut dire que l'appeler Sang-de-Bourbe n'était pas une preuve de bonne foi, répondit Sirius.

- C'est vrai, mais je crois qu'avant ils étaient très bons amis, temporisa Remus. On n'a jamais vraiment su quelle était leur réelle relation mais ils ont toujours passé pas mal de temps ensemble dès qu'ils le pouvaient.

- Alors maman le connaissait bien…

Harry se perdit un instant dans la contemplation d'un pli sur le lit voisin. Sa mère et son professeur étaient amis. Puis il avait fait des choses, dit des choses qui les avaient éloignés. Et Lily lui avait demandé de lui transmettre son pardon. Et même sans ses lunettes, il avait bien vu le trouble de l'homme. Visiblement, quoi qu'il se soit passé et qu'importait les années écoulées, il avait gardé une certaine culpabilité de tout ça. Harry n'aimait pas son professeur tyrannique, mais quelque part, il était content de lui avoir délivré le message. Certainement parce que Snape lui avait parlé de ses parents avec un autre point de vu que celui qu'il avait habituellement et aussi parce que malgré son mépris pour James, il l'avait rassuré. Bien sûr, Harry avait déjà vu ses deux personnalités : le professeur terrible et le père de famille. Bien que ce dernier restait souvent caché au profit de l'autre. Mais durant quelques minutes, à l'abri de la nuit, il avait vu un autre côté : le _papa_ de Ioann.

- …ry ! Harry ! Tu vas bien ? Demanda la voix inquiète de Sirius

- Hein ? Oh oui, ça va, c'est … je … je me demandais juste quand je pourrais sortir et rejoindre les autres, inventa-t-il, décidant que ce qui s'était passé la nuit resterait entre son professeur et lui.

- Quand je l'aurais décidé, Monsieur Potter, claqua la voix de Poppy. Messieurs, poussez-vous, j'ai un patient à examiner.

- Pourquoi j'ai toujours l'impression d'être un petit garçon devant elle, grommela Sirius en s'éloignant du lit.

- Je crois que c'est l'effet qu'elle fait sur tout le monde, lui chuchota Remus, avant de rire doucement.

o0o

Quelques temps plus tard, les directeurs de Maison allèrent chercher leurs élèves pour les emmener dans la Grande Salle. Si certains étaient contents de rentrer chez eux, d'autres l'étaient de ne pas avoir à passer leurs examens. Mais dans l'ensemble, c'était la mort dans l'âme qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur dernier repas de l'année à Poudlard. Et avec les pressions que le Ministère allait effectuer, ce serait sûrement leur dernier repas tout court dans cette école. C'était pour cela, que Colin, fraichement sorti de l'infirmerie, se dirigeait vers son déjeuner, accompagné de son professeur d'Astronomie, les larmes aux yeux. Il n'avait pu profiter de la célèbre école que trois mois avant d'être pétrifié. Et maintenant, comme tous les autres, il allait devoir partir dans à peine une poignée d'heures. Aussi, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, en rentrant dans la Grande Salle, de voir Dumbledore, tranquillement aussi à sa place habituelle, son éternel sourire affiché sur le visage et ses yeux pétillant encore plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Rapidement les discussions enflèrent dans la salle, chacun se demandant ce que cela voulait dire. Aussi, au lieu de les laisser digresser et oublier de manger, Albus se leva et demanda le silence. Celui-ci arriva relativement facilement.

- Chers élèves. Je suis heureux d'être de retour parmi vous. Vous m'avez beaucoup manqué mais j'avais tant de choses à faire que je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Mais je suis également heureux de pouvoir vous annoncer que l'école a retrouvé sa sécurité et que le Poudlard Express ne vous ramènera chez vous qu'à la date initialement prévue du dix neuf juin.

Il dut faire une pause le temps que l'explosion d'exclamations ait fini de retentir. Il comprenait que les élèves soient surpris. Et puis en y regardant bien, beaucoup semblaient très heureux de rester, certains grimaçaient même alors que le mot examen arrivait jusqu'à leurs oreilles.

- Silence ! S'impatienta Minerva. Le directeur n'a pas encore fini.

- Merci très chère. Effectivement, un groupe d'élèves intrépides a bravé un certain nombre d'interdictions et mériterait grandement de sévères punitions. Mais leur courage a débarrassé l'école du monstre qu'elle abritait. Il s'agissait d'un Basilic. Un serpent qui tue d'un regard et dont le venin est extrêmement dangereux. Mais passons cela, le plus important est que grâce à eux, toutes les mesures de sécurité qui ont été instaurées depuis le début des attaques sont levées. J'accorde donc cent points à chacun d'eux, soit trois cent points à Gryffondor et cent à Serpentard. A cela je rajoute cinquante points par maison, pour l'entraide dont ils ont fait preuve malgré leur rivalité. Et enfin je décerne également cinquante points à deux d'entre eux, dont la vivacité d'esprit malgré les évènements et la rapidité d'action a permis de sauver la vie d'un de leur camarade ainsi que de graves complications de santé à un autre. Si mes comptes sont bons, Gryffondor gagne donc quatre cent points et Serpentard deux cents.

Les élèves de la maison Gryffondor se firent remarquer par des cris de joie car même s'il restait encore trois semaines, cette avance en points les mettait d'office à la tête de la coupe des Maisons. Harry se demanda malgré tout, ce qui s'était exactement passé car il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce dont parlait le directeur pour la dernière volée de points. Ron ne perdit pas sa bonne humeur même s'il avait compris que Malfoy était le deuxième élève cité avec Neville. Après tout, il était vrai que son Bézoard avait été déterminant. Le troisième Gryffondor se sentit rougir de fierté, et surtout de satisfaction de voir qu'il avait évité bien des tracas à Draco.

Dans une moindre mesure, la maison Serpentard félicita cette attribution exceptionnelle, tout en restant discret. Après tout, il n'était pas dans l'habitude de ses élèves de se conduire en Gryffondors convaincus. Et puis, Draco Malfoy, qui avait très certainement contribué à cette récompense, était toujours absent.

- Une médaille pour service rendu à l'école sera également décernée à ces élèves et trouvera sa place dans la salle des Trophées. Dans un autre registre, je suis heureux de vous annoncer le retour de notre garde chasse préféré. D'après mes sources, Hagrid est déjà en chemin pour revenir au château. Et pour tout ce que je viens de vous annoncer, je vous apprends que dès demain les cours reprendront normalement.

Cette fois le brouhaha qui s'éleva était plus de mécontentement que de satisfaction. Ce qui fit rouler les yeux à Severus et pincer les lèvres à Minerva. Chez les Gryffondors, cela avait eu le don de limiter la joie de chacun sauf de trois quatrièmes années. Si Ron bougonnait sur les professeurs sadiques, si Harry soupirait de devoir reprendre les cours le lendemain alors qu'il se sentait toujours très courbaturé, Fred, George et Lee, voyaient là l'opportunité de finir leur petite expérience.

- Mais je dois avouer que cette année ayant été passablement perturbée et perturbante, en accord avec le conseil d'administration, les examens sont annulés pour presque toutes les promotions, en guise de cadeau de fin d'année.

Un grand cri unanime lui répondit alors que les élèves se levaient en applaudissant. Seules quelques exceptions, comme Hermione ou Penelope furent déçues de cette nouvelle. Chez les Serpentards, Ioann se jeta presque dans les bras de Blaise qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux en riant et en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas du tout la classe de son frère. Il lui répondit un peu plus _élégamment_ en lui tirant la langue avant de se tourner vers ses camarades de dortoir. Julian et Elidjah étaient en train de se taper dans les mains, Owen avait un grand sourire franc, ce qui traumatisa presque le jeune Snape et Connors, les joues rouges d'excitation, applaudissait grandement. Finalement cette année se finissait bien mieux qu'elle ne s'était déroulée. Il fallut un certain temps pour qu'un calme relatif revienne et que le directeur puisse reprendre le cours de son discourt.

- Pour ce qui concerne les élèves de cinquième et septième année, les épreuves des BUSE et des ASPIC sont reportées d'un mois, vous permettant d'avoir un délai supplémentaire pour passer vos épreuves. J'ai par contre le devoir de vous apprendre que le professeur Lockhart ne pourra plus vous faire cours. Un léger problème de perte de mémoire l'a conduit à Ste Mangouste pour une durée indéterminée. Les professeurs Snape et Flitwick se partageront les classes afin de vous faire cours ces trois prochaines semaines. Ceci étant dit, un repas de fête nous attend et après vous pourrez profiter de votre dimanche comme bon vous semble. Le soleil est particulièrement chaud aujourd'hui, vous pourrez donc profiter du parc à votre guise. Mais n'oubliez pas que le calamar est souvent de mauvais poil quand on va le déranger, aussi évitez d'aller vous baigner. Cela ne serait pas très prudent. Bon appétit à tous.

Les plats apparurent soudainement sur la table et enchantèrent les élèves. Même l'annonce de Snape donnant un peu plus de cours, n'avait pas égratigné leur bonne humeur due à toutes ces bonnes nouvelles, celle du départ de Lockhart incluse. Chacun faisait des plans sur ce premier après midi de liberté depuis des semaines. Et même si Ioann savait qu'il préférait rester à l'infirmerie avec Draco, il profitait également de la liesse ambiante. Il ne le remarqua pas, mais Severus le veillait avec attention depuis son arrivée dans la Grande Salle. Peu de personne le nota, mais lui aussi se sentait euphorique. Tout simplement parce que son Chaton était resplendissant de bonheur, ce qu'il n'avait pas été depuis longtemps. Au moins ces derniers évènements lui avaient fait oublier Warrington.

Albus écoutait les soupirs de Minerva à propos de cette jeunesse bruyante et fatigante. Mais il savait qu'elle appréciait tout de même pleinement de voir les élèves ainsi. Il la connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour déchiffrer au delà de ses mots. Mais malgré son sourire et ses yeux rieurs, son cœur n'était pas totalement à la fête. Il avait fait prévenir Miss Davis et Harry Potter qu'il voulait les voir après le repas. Ensuite une autre discussion tout aussi sérieuse se profilait. Oui, il était heureux que les élèves soient joyeux… La jeunesse inconsciente avec ses faux problèmes _insurmontables_ et ses joies incalculables. Il aurait presque ri avec eux, s'il n'avait su que tout n'était Pas Toujours si Simple.


	19. Menaces

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen et Connors.

Béta : BettyMars

Zarakinel, merci pour ta grande fidélité :).

Aesha, je suis égoïstement contente de t'avoir tiré quelques larmes avec le chapitre précédent… c'est une belle récompense pour un auteur quand il essaye de faire ressortir de l'émotion de ses mots … En tout cas merci d'avoir laissé une review, j'espère te revoir bientôt ^^

Bon, ben il semblerait que ce chapitre vous ait plu. Entre le passage entre Harry et Severus et la remise en question de Ron, l'émotion était au rendez-vous. Comme je l'ai répondu à certains, après une telle épreuve et de telles réflexion, il est évident que les relations entre les gamins ne seront plus les même. Mais une certaine fierté les dirigeant, les apparences devront être sauvées. Ne vous attendez donc pas à voir Ron blaguer avec Draco ou Harry tailler une bavette avec Severus… certains rapprochements sont indéniables, mais pas aussi radicaux lol. D'ailleurs en parlant de notre blond, ne vous inquiétez pas, il va bientôt se réveiller… mais c'est qu'il a subi un bon choc et qu'il a besoin de temps. Le chapitre qui arrive est un peu partagé en deux … une partie sérieuse, et une plus légère … mais glissé quelque part, il y a l'une des justifications du titre (qui est au pluriel ) ) … Sinon je vais aussi faire des heureuses. Voici le retour d'un certain personnage qui a un trèèès grand fan club parmi vous lol

Bon, je vais arrêter là mon blabla. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi et je vous donne rendez-vous mercredi prochain.

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Menaces.**

Des cris s'élevaient du parc. La plupart des élèves avaient décidé de profiter du soleil de cette fin Mai. Pourtant, tous n'étaient pas dehors. Certains élèves studieux avaient décidé de ne pas se laisser aller et s'étaient réfugiés à la bibliothèque pour affronter les derniers jours de cours. Hermione avait décidé de mettre ses connaissances à la disponibilité de Colin qui avait un très grand retard à rattraper. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils étaient enfermés dans leur Salle Commune. Ils s'étaient trouvé un endroit à l'ombre d'un saule pleureur afin de survoler les grandes lignes du programme. Ron les avait par contre abandonnés. Lorsque le mot « cours » fut associé à « révision » il avait pris la poudre d'escampette et avait rejoint Dean et Seamus qui s'amusaient à faire des ricochets sur le lac.

Harry ne les avait retrouvés qu'après son entretien avec le directeur. Il avait grandement apprécié les pitreries de ses amis même s'il n'avait pas le cœur à y participer. Son corps protestait encore de faire des mouvements trop brusques. Mais également, son moral n'était pas au beau fixe. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement après les évènements de la veille. Il avait espérer les oublier à jamais mais Dumbledore avait voulu savoir tout ce qu'il s'était passé du début à la fin. Bizarrement, après coup et avec le recul, ce fut à ce moment là qu'il réalisa des dangers qu'il avait affrontés…. Qu'ils avaient tous affrontés. Et cela faisait beaucoup à digérer d'un coup. Il aurait aimé profiter de son parrain et de son réconfort, mais le directeur l'avait convoqué juste après lui avec Snape et Malfoy …version senior.

o0o

De son côté, Tracey était installée aux côté de Daphné et Millicent et profitait de l'insouciance de ses amies qui commentaient le dernier numéro de Sorcière Hebdo. Elle avait encore du mal à comprendre tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Malgré son état de choc, elle n'avait pas manqué d'enregistrer que Draco s'était reproché tous les évènements de la veille. Elle avait ensuite compris qu'il avait un rapport avec le fameux carnet noir. Mais elle avait tout de même trop de brouillard dans ses souvenirs pour se rappeler exactement comment les lier l'un à l'autre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Pansy qui était un peu plus loin et qui lui lançait des regards étranges. Son amie avait été persuadée qu'elle avait fait tout cela par choix alors qu'elle avait été le pantin d'un souvenir. Et depuis le dessert, un peu plus tôt, où elle le lui avait dit de façon très énervé car elle en avait marre de ses sous entendu, la brune vindicative s'était éloignée d'elle. Tracey n'était pas quelqu'un qui comptait sur les autres pour avancer. Si elle était seule alors elle en prenait le bon parti. Si elle était entourée, alors elle participait. Mais le fait d'être ainsi jugée alors qu'elle n'avait pas totalement les idées claires sur tous ses agissements, récents ou un peu plus anciens, ne la mettait pas à l'aise.

o0o

Julian s'amusait. Owen était occupé à essayer de gagner Elidjah dans une partie d'échec. Et lui, il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour le déconcentrer. Il évita de peu une main rageuse qui avait tenté de lui choper le col dans une tentative violente de l'arrêter. Dans la manœuvre, il bouscula Connors qui était en train de lire un livre Moldu que sa mère lui avait envoyé quelques temps plus tôt. Celui-ci, referma son ouvrage et tenta d'assommer le jeune Harper avec. Mais il rata son coup. Aussi, il plissa les paupières avant de se jeter brusquement sur son camarade, de le bloquer au sol et de tenter de lui faire avaler de l'herbe.

Plus loin, Adrian Pucey les regardait et se disant que la nouvelle génération des Serpentards était bien plus turbulente qu'il ne sied à un Serpentard. Voire même un peu trop Gryffondor pour leur image. Mais en se tournant, il tomba sur la vision d'un Montague en train de tenter de s'attirer les faveurs d'une septième année avec autant de grâce qu'un hippogriffe constipé. Finalement il trouva le spectacle des plus jeunes plus agréable… Il se demanda un instant ce que cela aurait donné si bébé Snape avait été avec eux. Quelques mois plus tôt, il aurait dit que ce gamin se serait sûrement fondu dans la masse, évitant le chahut de ses camarades. Mais sa confrontation au lendemain de la rentrée de Septembre et la période où Warrington avait été exclu, lui rappelaient qu'il n'était pas aussi effacé que cela. Un petit diablotin qui n'avait cure de la séparation des maisons. Car même si tout le monde faisait comme si de rien n'était, personne n'avait raté le rapprochement entre le jeune Snape et Londubat. Mais Snape étant ce qu'il était, aucun Serpentard n'avait osé se mettre le père à dos pour avoir fait une réflexion au fils. Et puis, songea Adrian, il était marrant, le petit, avec ses grands airs qui n'effrayaient que les mouches.

o0o

Ioann était à l'infirmerie. Il ne partageait son sang avec aucune autre personne que son père. Et pourtant, pour lui, la famille était quelque chose de très importante. Parce que c'était une famille qui l'avait choisi autant que lui l'avait choisie. Aussi, jamais il n'aurait imaginé s'amuser dans le parc alors que son frère était allongé, inconscient, dans un lit d'infirmerie. Il avait abandonné ses amis dès la fin du repas et s'était précipité dans les couloirs afin de revenir au chevet de Draco. Poppy l'avait regardé s'installer sur une chaise et raconter au blessé tout ce qu'Albus avait annoncé peu avant. Quand les flammes de son bureau crachèrent Narcissa, elle prit la décision de déplacer le jeune blond dans une petite pièce attenante où toute la petite famille pourrait le veiller sans craindre d'être dérangée. Et elle se félicita de sa clairvoyance, quand Milovan et Henrique débarquèrent eux aussi pour prendre des nouvelles. Heureusement que Severus, Lucius et Minerva étaient en réunion avec Albus, cela faisait tout de même un peu plus d'air à son patient.

o0o

Il faisait sombre. Comme toujours. Il faisait froid. Evidement. Tout n'était qu'un éternel recommencement. Le jour se lève au dessus de la brume, mais est-ce seulement le matin ? Ah oui, le maigre petit déjeuner avait été servi il y a quelques minutes…. A moins que ce ne fussent des heures et que ce ne soit le diner. Tout s'embrouille, tout s'embrume. _Juste encore un petit peu_. Un cri, un rire, un gémissement, un bruit. Tout était si habituel. Traditionnel. Répétitif. Une ombre qui passe. Vite, monter une protection. Le froid s'accentue. Les frissons déstabilisent. Mais le mur tient. _Encore un peu de temps_. L'attaque baisse. L'ombre avance. Le froid devient plus supportable. Juste à côté un cri. Trop faible. Trop diminué. Pas de chance. La lueur dans le ciel s'est assombrie. Est-ce déjà le soir ? Ne plus savoir est sûrement le plus difficile à avouer. Mais la fin est là. Oui. _D'un moment à l'autre_. Les cris de peur, les rires d'angoisse, les gémissements de douleur, les bruits de mort. Tellement habituel. Tellement dur mentalement. Trop de noir. Mais plus pour longtemps… quelques heures… jours …semaines … Plus de courant d'air. Plus de froid. Plus de mal. _Bientôt…_

_o0o_

Albus était assis dans son fauteuil, le menton posé sur ses mains jointes, les yeux navigant entre chacune des personnes présentes. La tension était presque à couper au couteau. Minerva semblait le regarder comme s'il était fou d'avoir volontairement réuni Severus, Lucius et Sirius dans la même pièce. Mais deux de ces hommes avaient vu leur rejeton impliqué de près dans d'importants évènements et le troisième était présent, tout comme McGonagall, en tant que directeur de Maison.

- Messieurs, Minerva, comme vous le savez, nous avons essuyé des moments difficiles depuis plusieurs semaines avec un point culminant en la journée d'hier. Il me manque la version de Draco, mais avec les témoignages des quatre autres élèves, je peux déjà vous donner des précisions.

Il s'arrêta là pour regarder chacun des trois hommes devant lui. Il retint un sourire en voyant Sirius, s'avancer sur le bord de son siège, pendu à ses lèvres. A côté de lui, Lucius s'était au contraire confortablement installé contre son dossier, prêt à affronter une longue discussion. Severus n'avait pas bougé. Mais son regard noir lui promettait mille maux s'il imaginait les faire poireauter plus longtemps. Minerva se contenta de soupirer et de rouler des yeux. A part son entretien avec la jeune Serpentarde où elle n'avait pas assisté, elle avait été présente pour celui de ses trois élèves et avait déjà une idée de ce qui serait abordé.

- Albus, je vous promets que si vous gardez le silence encore dix secondes de plus au lieu de nous dire qui est derrière tous ces évènements, je risque d'échapper une potion étrange dans votre thé ! S'énerva Severus.

- C'est très généreux de votre part de me faire partager vos créations, Severus, il parait qu'elles sont fameuses. Mais vous avez raison, passons aux choses sérieuses. Celui qui a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets, n'est ni plus ni moins que Voldemort lui-même.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas revenu, Albus. Je tiens à vous rappeler que Severus et moi-même avons un outil infaillible pour savoir son retour, remarqua Lucius en ramenant légèrement son avant bras gauche contre lui.

- Effectivement. Mais hélas, il est bien derrière tout cela. Il a pris possession de Miss Davis pour le faire et à l'aide de ceci.

Albus sortit le carnet noir que Neville lui avait remis la veille au soir. Il le déposa sur le bureau et garda le silence. Si Severus et Sirius le regardèrent d'un œil sceptique pour l'un, interrogateur pour l'autre, Lucius se redressa légèrement en pâlissant considérablement.

- Où a-t-elle trouvé ce carnet ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- Une longue histoire, Lucius. Dans lequel Draco et Ioann devront apporter quelques éclaircissements.

- Comment cela ? S'inquiéta Severus.

- Ce carnet était dans ma bibliothèque. Le Maître me l'avait confié il y a bien des années, avant que Potter ne l'élimine, afin que je l'introduise un jour à Poudlard. J'avoue l'avoir oublié avec le temps. Une erreur de ma part de ne pas l'avoir mis ailleurs en sécurité.

- Aussi tragiques que les évènements auraient pu être, je pense que finalement c'est une bonne chose que vous ne l'ayez pas enfermé dans quelconque coffre fort, repris Albus.

- Comment cela ? Demanda le blond.

- J'y viendrais plus tard. Je n'ai donc pas encore le détail car je n'ai pas voulu perturber plus Ioann qu'il ne l'était déjà par sa pétrification et l'état de votre fils, Lucius. Mais d'après Messieurs Potter, Weasley et Londubat, sur les dires de Monsieur Malfoy, ce carnet était en la possession de votre fils Severus. Sauf qu'à un moment ou à un autre, un autre élève que nous connaissons bien, le lui a pris. Il s'agit de Monsieur Warrington.

- Encore lui, grogna Severus.

- Oui, mais il s'en est débarrassé relativement rapidement. Je ne sais pas comment, je ne l'ai pas encore convoqué. Mais Miss Davis a un jour trouvé ce journal dans son sac et ce en tout début d'année. Voyant que personne ne le réclamait et qu'il était vierge, elle a commencé à en faire son journal intime. Or cet artefact était dans un sens piégé et a drainé la force magique de la jeune fille, permettant ainsi Voldemort de la posséder et d'ouvrir la Chambre, comme il l'avait fait lui-même, il y a cinquante ans.

Il se lança ensuite dans le récit des évènements dans les fins fonds de l'école entre quatre garçons inconscients, une jeune fille piégée, un souvenir trop présent et un serpent mortel. Nonobstant l'angoisse qu'il ressentait quant à tous les dangers que Draco avait affrontés, Lucius ne put empêcher son cœur de se gonfler de fierté pour le courage de son fils qui, malgré ses blessures, avait tenté de sauver le jeune Potter. Il se promit également de remercier le jeune Londubat pour les premiers soins qu'il avait prodigués. Sirius était soufflé par le récit de l'affrontement entre Harry et le Serpent. Son petit garçon avait fait front sans même penser à autre chose que de sauver ses amis. Bien sûr, cela ne diminuerait pas la punition qu'il comptait bien lui infliger pour avoir mis ainsi sa vie en danger. Mais il ne pouvait que saluer son sang froid. Dans une prière muette à ses amis décédés, il leur exprima sa reconnaissance d'avoir mis au monde un garçon si courageux. Severus était partagé. Car s'il avait bien suivi toutes les explications d'Albus, son propre fils était autant responsable que victime de tout ça. Il aurait même pu être à la place de sa camarade et avoir à supporter Voldemort. Il estima qu'il devrait tout de même faire la morale à Ioann pour ne pas avoir parlé de ce journal à quelqu'un et de ne plus être autant inconscient. Mais il remercia grandement Merlin d'avoir, cette fois, épargné un minimum son chaton.

- Mais Albus, comment une telle chose à pu arriver ? Demanda Minerva en fronçant les sourcils. Je veux dire, Comment Jedusor a-t-il pu envouter ainsi un objet et que celui-ci le reste malgré sa disparition.

- Il n'est pas mort. Enfin pas totalement. L'envoutement n'avait pas lieu de disparaitre.

- Vous avez en parti raison Sirius, mais pas complètement. C'est même un peu plus compliqué. En fait, je ne suis pas encore totalement sûr de la théorie que je vais avancer car je manque encore d'éléments. Pourtant, la dernière partie du récit de monsieur Potter tend à me confirmer que je ne me trompe pas, malheureusement.

- Est-ce que cela a un lien avec le fait qu'il soit passé si près de la mort que même votre phœnix a baissé les bras ? Demanda Severus, au souvenir trop brulant de sa conversation nocturne avec lui.

- Effectivement, répondit le directeur en le regardant étrangement. En fait, si ma théorie est bonne, aucun enchantement, tel que nous en connaissons, n'a été posé sur ce journal. Voldemort l'a possédé de son âme.

- Mais, comment c'est possible ? Demanda Sirius.

- Par un sombre procédé de magie noire, répondit Lucius d'une voix lugubre. Je n'ai aucune idée du procédé, mais j'ai entendu mon grand père en parler il y a de bien nombreuses années.

- Il est bien dommage qu'il soit décédé. Il nous aurait sûrement beaucoup aidé pour en savoir plus, regretta Albus. Car vous avez raison. A chaque mort perpétuée, l'âme humaine perd de son innocence et se déchire. A un moment, Voldemort a décidé de tirer ceci à son avantage. Il a tué afin d'enfermer son âme dans ce carnet à l'aide de sort de magie très noire. C'est ce que l'on appelle un Horcruxe.

- Mais pourquoi ? S'étonna Minerva.

- Pour l'immortalité, intervint Severus. Parce que tant que l'intégralité de son âme n'est pas morte, alors il ne peut réellement mourir. L'an dernier il a tenté de voler la pierre philosophale. Il cherche l'immortalité …

- Si tu pouvais éviter d'étaler ton savoir de mage noir afin de nous montrer ta supériorité, Servillus, cela permettrait peut-être à Albus de nous expliquer.

- Si tu savais faire fonctionner la matière gélatineuse qui moisit entre tes oreilles, alors peut-être que tu arriverais aux mêmes déductions que moi, monsieur de Grand Auror de Pacotille !

- Messieurs, et si vous vous taisiez tous les deux et que vous laissiez Albus finir ? Intervint Minerva en soupirant de dépit.

- Severus a raison, repris le directeur. Il recherche l'immortalité. Séparer son âme est monstrueux et immoral et pourtant c'est un moyen somme toute relatif.

- Mais maintenant que le carnet est détruit, pourquoi la marque n'a-t-elle pas disparue, demanda Lucius. Il n'est pas revenu à la vie et ce bout d'âme est mort. Doit-on de nouveau éliminer cette chose que Quirrell avait avec lui ? Pourtant il me semble que le jeune Potter nous en avait débarrassée il y a un an.

- Je crains que tout ne soit pas si simple. Car je suis plus que persuadé que hier soir, deux Horcruxes ont été détruits.

- Deux ? S'épouvanta Minerva. Mais c'est horrible ? Comment a-t-il pu déchirer ainsi son âme ?

- Parce que c'est un malade mental, cracha Sirius, et il faut l'être tout autant pour le suivre.

Severus et Lucius se tendirent et le regardèrent d'un air effrayant.

- Allons allons, Sirius. Sachez que Tom est un séducteur. Il peut vous vendre l'enfer pour le paradis. Et sur des esprits jeunes, il a un pouvoir de persuasion énorme. Bien des gens s'y sont brûlé les ailes. Et au lieu de voir les choses sous cet angle, regardez le d'un autre : sans ces deux garçons, beaucoup de Mangemorts seraient toujours en liberté et la rébellion n'aurait peut-être pas pu être étouffée.

- Ceci est bien beau, reprit Lucius d'un ton plus sec tout en reprenant le cours de la discussion, mais cela ne fait que déplacer le problème. Si deux Horcruxes ont été détruits, pourquoi la menace est-elle toujours là.

- Si seul le journal avait été détruit, jamais je n'aurais pensé à cela. Mais avec deux Horcruxes d'éliminés, j'en suis venu à me demander combien en avaient été créés.

- Vous pensez qu'il y en a d'autres ? Demanda Sirius.

- Hélas, je le pense effectivement. Même si la création de l'un d'eux n'était sûrement pas prévue, je reste persuadé que Tom avait vu grand afin de s'assurer que si certains de ses objets précieux étaient détruits, il resterait tout de même suffisamment de son âme quelque part pour lui éviter la mort.

- Combien ?

- Je n'en ai malheureusement aucune idée. Rares sont les sorciers qui ont pu déchirer leur âme plus de deux fois. Mais le peu de cas que Voldemort accordait à son journal tend à m'indiquer qu'il y en avait sûrement plus de deux. J'ai repris certain de mes souvenirs sans rien déceler de particulier. Un ami pourra sûrement m'aider, mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de le contacter.

- Comment ça « le peu de cas » ? Demanda Lucius en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il vous a dit que vous deviez le faire entrer à l'école. Il avait donc pour but qu'un élève le récupère et l'utilise pour ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets. Lorsqu'on prend le risque de créer des Horcruxes, on les garde en sécurité, on ne les expose pas ainsi. Ce manque d'importance qu'il lui accordait, nous prouve que la perte de celui-ci ne lui serait pas préjudiciable.

- Oui mais étant donné que deux de ces objets ont été détruits hier soir, comment vous en arrivez à la conclusion qu'il y en aurait d'autre ? Fit remarquer Minerva.

- Parce qu'étrangement, je doute que la création dû deuxième ait été prévue. Il a donc dû en faire au moins un de plus. Et tant que tous ses morceaux d'âme ne seront pas détruits, nous ne pourrons pas l'éliminer complètement. Car pour l'instant, il continue son existence spectrale en tentant de retrouver un corps.

- Alors il va falloir qu'on retrouve ces Horcruxes si on veut supprimer totalement la menace de son retour … réfléchit Sirius. Cela ne va pas être facile, surtout quand ils peuvent prendre l'apparence de choses aussi insignifiante que ce petit carnet.

- Albus, coupa la voix soudain sourde de Severus. Rassurez moi, le deuxième Horcruxe qui a été détruit … ne me dites pas que c'est ce que je pense…

- Que pensez-vous donc, mon ami ?

- Ne jouez pas à ce jeu avec moi.

- Et toi, arrête donc avec tes demi-phrases et tes informations troquées, s'énerva Lucius. De quoi parles-tu exactement ?

- Albus ! Insista le maitre en Potion, tout en écartant la demande de son ami.

- Vous avez visiblement une nouvelle fois raison, mon garçon. Le deuxième morceau d'âme qui a été éliminé hier, était caché dans le jeune Potter … très certainement quelque part derrière sa cicatrice.

Un silence de plomb s'installa dans le bureau. Minerva avant les yeux écarquillés et horrifiés, alors que Lucius avait laissé son masque tomber pour afficher une grande stupeur. Severus fronça les sourcils, les yeux posés sur le carnet noir. Sirius était figé. Un bloc de glace venait de congeler ses entrailles. Son petit Harry avait véhiculé un morceau de Voldemort pendant toutes ces années ?

- Vous en êtes sûr ? Demanda-t-il après avoir difficilement dégluti.

- Oui pour plusieurs raison. Comme je vous l'ai dit, Harry est un pur Gryffondor, sinon il n'aurait jamais pu sortir l'épée de Godric du Choixpeau. Pourtant celui-ci a hésité à le mettre à Serpentard.

- Comment…

- Ne pose pas de questions idiotes, Black, Albus est bien plus au courant que nous tous de bien des choses dans cette foutue école, coupa Severus. Je suppose que le fait que le gamin soit Fourchelang entre dans l'équation ?

- Tout à fait. Il est Fourchelang parce que Tom était Fourchelang. Il lui a transmis cela en voulant le tuer. Et puis il y a la mort de Harry. Malgré le bézoard de Draco et les larmes tardives de Fumseck, le venin du Basilic aurait dû tuer le garçon.

- Je suis ravie que ce ne soit pas le cas, mais vous pensez donc que c'est parce qu'il était un Horcruxe qu'il a survécu, demanda Minerva tout ce qu'il y avait de bouleversée.

- Oui. Tout ce que je vais dire n'est que supposition car je n'ai aucun moyen de le prouver concrètement. Mais je ne pense pas me tromper dans mon argumentation. Le jeune Londubat nous a rapporté les paroles de Draco concernant la fin de l'affrontement entre Harry et Tom et notre jeune miraculé me l'a lui-même confirmé. Harry avait accepté sa mort. Il avait compris que le venin agissait trop vite et il a accepté les conséquences. Cette façon de penser a joué en sa faveur car cela signifiait que son âme rendait les armes. Voldemort n'a aucune idée de ce que peut être le désintéressement. Le morceau d'âme qui était en Harry s'est alors retrouvé en première ligne car peu désireux de disparaitre. Sûrement qu'une lutte a dû commencer à ce moment là, l'âme noir tentant de prendre le contrôle dans une possession afin de rester en vie. Et il aurait pu gagner. Oui, il aurait pu car l'âme de Harry avait déjà capitulé.

- Alors, comment … commença Sirius, d'une voix roque.

- Lily.

Severus sursauta au nom de son ancienne amie. Alors il avait raison ? Lily avait vraiment sauvé son fils la veille ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr que vous soyez au courant Sirius, mais sachez qu'en cet Halloween tragique, quand Voldemort a voulu tuer votre filleul, si le sort s'est retourné contre lui, c'est grâce à l'amour de Lily. Grâce à son sacrifice également. Tom n'a jamais connu l'amour maternel ni aucun autre amour. Il ne sait pas ce que c'est et le sous estime souvent. Mais c'est un pouvoir très puissant. Si j'ai tant tenu à ce que le garçon soit élevé dans sa famille Moldue, c'était en parti pour cela.

Cette fois, tout le monde s'était crispé. Chacun dans la pièce avait conscience de ce que les Dursley avait fait pour Harry. Et aucun n'avait compris pourquoi Albus les avait choisis eux et non pas une famille plus recommandable.

- Lily a utilisé une magie qui se transmet dans le sang. Tant que Harry restait avec une personne de son sang, le sacrifice de sa mère le protégeait de Voldemort. Je reconnais que j'ai fait une erreur en pensant que quelques menaces suffiraient à donner envie aux Dursley de faire de leur mieux avec lui. Mais je pensais que c'était le mieux à faire. Aujourd'hui je reconnais qu'avec de bonne protection, la situation actuelle est bien plus profitable pour lui que ce que je lui avais inconsciemment programmé.

- En quoi cela a-t-il joué hier soir ? Demanda Lucius, sentant que personne n'osait intervenir.

- Cela a protégé l'âme du garçon de l'attaque de celle de Tom. Harry m'a dit avoir vu et parlé à sa mère alors qu'il croyait être mort. Certainement au moment où l'instinct maternel de celle-ci a protégé son âme. Cela l'a également protégé de la blessure du venin et finalement c'est l'âme sombre qui s'est retrouvée aux prises avec la mort. Et tout comme le carnet a été détruit par le Basilic, ce second morceau l'a été également. Une fois le corps débarrassé de cette âme intruse et surtout après la décision de Harry de revenir parmi nous, les larmes de Fumseck ont pu guérir son corps. Du moins suffisamment pour que ses jours ne soient plus en danger. Je suis également persuadé que le Bézoard de Draco a maintenu une défense très efficace contre l'avancée du venin durant toute la durée de la disparition de l'Horcruxe.

- Y aurait-il des séquelles ? demanda Sirius, bouleversé par toutes ses révélations.

- L'âme de Tom a été détruite. L'âme de Harry aurait pu pâtir de tout cela, mais après avoir discuté avec lui, je peux vous affirmer que tout est fini et que tout va bien pour lui.

- Merlin soit loué, soupira Sirius d'une voix tremblotante en fermant les yeux.

Cela faisait beaucoup de choses à digérer d'un coup et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le gérer correctement. Harry était sauvé d'une menace dont quelques heures plus tôt il n'avait même pas connaissance. Comment était-il censé réagir à cela ? Comment était-il censé donner le change ? Il avait juste envie d'ouvrir la fenêtre et de crier aussi fort que ses poumons le permettraient. Quelque chose de froid glissa entre ses mains et le fit reprendre pied en sursautant. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda avec étonnement la fiole qui était glissée entre ses doigts. Il releva la tête pour voir Severus se rasseoir avant de le regarder dans les yeux. Ça non plus, il n'était pas sûr d'arriver à le gérer. Mais il avala tout de même la potion calmante. Certainement qu'un jour il devrait au moins remercier le professeur de potions, mais pour l'instant, il en était incapable. Et continuer les insultes était comme garder un pied dans la réalité la plus sereine qu'il avait en mémoire.

- Messieurs, je pense que nous en avons fini pour aujourd'hui. J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire et de gens à voir.

- Vous avez raison, répondit Minerva, nous autres professeurs, nous devons également nous occuper de finir cette année correctement. Et ma première tâche sera de trouver un moyen de masquer les messages écrits sur le mur du deuxième étage.

- Pas besoin, Minerva. Avec l'élimination du carnet et la fin du règne du souvenir de Tom, l'enchantement qui fixait le sang sur les pierres est tombé. J'ai donc, sans souci, pu effacer toutes ces traces hier en revenant de la Chambre des Secrets. Mais les élèves seront sûrement votre priorité, souris Albus. Bien, dès que j'en saurais plus sur cette affaire d'Horcruxe, je vous tiendrais au courant. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

- Albus, ma place dans cet affrontement est définie depuis longtemps maintenant. Mais je veux que vous sachiez que si vous avez besoin de moi pour cette affaire, alors je serais là.

- Et je vous en remercie, Severus. J'aurais sûrement besoin de vos compétences à un moment où à un autre. Mais je garde également en mémoire qu'il est intolérable que par ma faute, je prive un certain petit homme de son père. Aussi, je me permets de mesurer avec prudence le rôle que je vous assignerais.

- J'en apprécie l'attention.

- Vous pouvez également compter sur moi, intervint Lucius. Ma place serait fort peu recommandable si le Seigneur Noir revenait à la vie. Je préfère prendre les devants plutôt que de voir son courroux s'abattre sur ma famille.

- Et votre place auprès de certaines personnes nous sera très profitable, je vous remercie, s'inclina Albus.

- Certains de mes collègues et moi-même sommes également à votre disposition, Albus. Il est hors de question que je reste les bras croisés face à ce salopard. Je ne m'avance pas beaucoup en vous indiquant que Remus sera aussi de la partie et que Maugrey se fera une joie de se joindre à nous.

- Je n'en doute pas. Bien que pour le moment je ne veuille pas ébruiter de trop cette affaire. Il est évident que je mettrais Remus au courant. Ma sollicitation auprès de Severus risque d'entrainer quelques changements de programme pour lui. Minerva, puis-je compter sur vous pour prendre ma place à la tête de Poudlard lorsque des déplacements me seront indispensables ?

- Quelle question ? Evidement que vous pouvez compter sur moi, s'offusqua-t-elle.

- Bien, alors je vous propose de profiter vous aussi de cette fin de journée ensoleillée. Avant de partir, puis-je vous proposer un bonbon au citron ?

Severus et Minerva levèrent les yeux au ciel alors que Lucius reniflait avec mépris. Sirius sourit doucement avant de refuser et de déclarer qu'il rentrait chez lui. Il indiqua également à Minerva qu'il lui ferait passer une lettre pour Harry quand il se serait remis de toutes ses émotions afin de s'excuser de son départ précipité. Puis il disparut dans la cheminée. Minerva décida d'aller surveiller les élèves afin de ne pas rester à ressasser toutes ces informations. Elle avait besoin de décompresser et la jeunesse l'y aiderait grandement. Les deux anciens Serpentards prirent la direction des appartements du professeur. Ils avaient eux aussi besoin de se poser avant de rejoindre leur famille à l'infirmerie. Cela faisait un peu trop de choses pour une seule demi-journée.

o0o

A l'infirmerie, l'ambiance était bien plus détendue. Après qu'une séance de chatouilles, ayant opposée Ioann à son parrain, fut remportée par le plus jeune, aidé par un Brésilien facétieux, le calme était revenu dans la petite chambre où Draco était toujours inconscient. Narcissa les avait regardés faire avec un regard attendri avant de repasser un linge frais sur le front de son fils. Poppy avait annoncé, lors de son dernier contrôle que la commotion était déjà en train de se résorber et que le garçon se réveillerait très certainement avant la fin de la journée. Aussi, la blonde attendait ce moment avec impatience. Maintenant, un calme reposant se dégageait de la petite chambre. Narcissa et Milo s'affrontaient dans une partie d'échec visiblement délicate alors qu'Henrique planchait sur l'article qu'il avait en cours. Ioann s'était allongé à côté de Draco et somnolait en écoutant les cris des élèves qui lui parvenaient par la fenêtre entrouverte.

- Finalement, Narcissa, il est bien heureux que Draco et ses camarades aient eu l'idée de jouer les aventuriers un week-end, commença le Russe avant de continuer à s'expliquer devant l'air étonné de la blonde. Oui, s'ils avaient fait cela en semaine, vous auriez bien était en peine de délaisser vos petits protégés pour venir voir votre fils … hum oui, si même moi je me rends compte de la stupidité de mes paroles, c'est que je dois toucher le fond.

Ioann releva la tête au rire du brésilien pour voir l'air outré de Narcissa et renfrogné de Milo qui semblait atterré de sa propre bêtise. Il finit par s'asseoir en bâillant. Il se donnait l'impression d'être un bébé en ayant tellement envie d'une petite sieste et avait bien l'intention de lutter contre le sommeil.

- Au moins votre cas n'est pas totalement perdu si vous reconnaissez vous-même vos idioties. Ne dit-on pas que faiblesse avouée est à moitié effacée ?

- Moquez vous, Milady, moquez vous. Je saurais me rappeler cet affront.

- Je n'en doute pas, vous avez sûrement une meilleure mémoire que vous n'avez de tact. Quoique dans ce cas vous vous souviendriez plus souvent de tenir votre langue au lieu de dire n'importe quoi.

Ioann éclata de rire. Il fallait bien avouer que l'air scandalisé de poule constipée qu'arborait son parrain était à mourir de rire. Henrique le suivit dans son fou rire, surtout qu'il n'avait pas manqué l'air rusé et ravie d'elle-même de la seule femme de la pièce.

- Je capitule, soupira Milo vaincu. Que puis-je faire, face à une Serpentarde si rusée et si belle que vous.

- Gardez donc vos compliments pour vous. Il serait dommage que je me fasse tuer dans mon sommeil par un amant jaloux, pétilla-t-elle en lançant un clin d'œil à Henrique.

- Tout aussi jaloux que je puisse être, j'ai encore le gout de garder ma tête où elle est. Je vais donc éviter de me mettre Lucius à dos… pour un imbécile Russe de surcroit, s'amusa le Brésilien.

- Hey, je ne te permets pas ! Mais tu as gagné. Oui, tu as gagné une semaine sur le canapé.

- Argh, c'est un coup bas ça, grimaça Henrique.

- Messieurs, je vous rappelle qu'il y a des innocents dans cette pièce, les reprit à l'ordre Narcissa qui pourtant semblait s'amuser comme une enfant.

- Mais Draco est toujours inconscient et Io n'a rien entendu. N'est-ce pas p'tit Ange que tu n'as rien entendu.

- Oh non j'ai rien entendu duuu tout, Oncle Henrique, répondit, avec un grand sourire bien trop innocent, le petit « ange » en question, qui se dit en lui-même que son père serait ravi d'apprendre ça.

Milo ricana en se rendant bien compte que son cher filleul était bien le fils de son père. Narcissa leva les yeux au ciel devant une telle comédie. Au moins avait-elle un instant oublié que son fils était toujours dans le coma et qu'il n'était pas encore totalement sûr qu'il ne se réveillerait pas avec quelques séquelles. Poppy avait beau être optimiste, elle savait très bien que dans le domaine cérébral, la Médicomagie avait bien des progrès à faire. Ce rappel à l'ordre fit disparaitre son sourire.

- Alors Narcissa, tout ce passe bien à Ste Mangouste ? S'enquit Henrique qui avait senti son changement de comportement.

- Très bien. Je n'y passe que deux fois par semaine pour l'instant. Mais l'une des infirmières a émis le souhait de me voir plus souvent.

- Tu es malade Tatie ? Demanda Ioann, inquiet.

- Non mon Chéri. Je ne suis pas malade. En fait, depuis que je n'ai plus mon élève préféré qui vient me voir tous les jours au manoir, je m'ennuie un peu, lui répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Et un jour où j'allais voir Tonks qui avait eu un accident à l'école des Aurors, je suis tombée par hasard sur un petit garçon malade qui pleurait car sa maman n'avait pas pu venir le voir ce jour là. Alors je l'ai raccompagné à sa chambre et je lui ai tenu un peu compagnie. Depuis, je passe deux jours par semaine à Ste Mangouste pour tenir compagnie aux petits malades qui se sentent seuls. Comme ça je me sens moins seule moi aussi quand Lucius est au travail.

- Tu les aimes tous comme moi ? Demanda le garçon, pas sûr d'être ravie de partager sa tatie avec plein d'enfants inconnus.

- Je les aime beaucoup, mais jamais je n'en aimerais plus que toi mon Chéri, le rassura-t-elle.

Ioann se fendit d'un grand sourire et alors qu'il allait répondre, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée avant que la voix forte de Poppy retentit.

- Miss Tonks ! Je viens de vous dire que Monsieur Malfoy avait besoin de calme !

- Mais il est inconscient ! Je peux bien faire des claquettes sur son lit qu'il ne le saurait pas, soupira la jeune fille avant de refermer la porte sur le nez de l'infirmière. Elle est de sale humeur, tu lui as pas fait son câlin du jour, Demi-portion ?

- Hey ! J'ai grandi ! Et comment t'es là toi ?

- Mon sixième sens, mon gars. Bon d'accord, c'est maman qui m'a dit que le petit prince était dans le coma. Et comme j'en avais marre de mes révisions, je suis venue le voir.

- J'suis content de te revoir.

Ioann se leva du lit et alla se serrer dans les bras de la jeune fille. Cela faisait presque un an qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. Quand il se recula, elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un sourire avant de s'asseoir au pied du lit de son cousin.

- Dis, t'as des nouvelles de Charlie ? Demanda le garçon.

- Oui, il est toujours aussi passionné par ses dragons. Il a eu la charge d'un des secteurs de la réserve où il est. Il pensait pouvoir revenir cet été dans sa famille mais c'est compromis. Il te le dira lui-même mais il va essayer de se libérer pour Noël. Il passera sûrement te voir à ce moment là.

- Super ! Mais j'aurais préféré le voir aussi cet été, grimaça Ioann.

- Sois pas triste, Demi-portion, je serais là moi.

- Alors, comment se passent les études ? Demanda Narcissa.

- C'est pas évident. Mais j'ai une longueur d'avance pour le cours de dissimulation, fanfaronna fièrement la future Auror.

- Pfff, oui mais c'est facile pour toi, t'es Métamorphomage, fit remarquer Ioann avant de la regarder avec espièglerie. Et en adresse, t'es bonne aussi ?

- Hey, tu crois que je ne te vois pas venir toi ? Et bien sache que je n'ai presque pas créé d'accidents cette année.

- Presque ? Mais c'est pas déjà trop ?

- Tu sais ce que tu es toi ? Un nain de jardin. Mignon certes, mais un nain quand même.

- Je . suis . pas . petit ! Grogna Ioann en se levant de toute sa hauteur, le regard noir et les mains sur les hanches.

- Dites les enfants, je vous rappelle qu'il y a un blessé qui a besoin de calme, rigola Henrique avant d'envoyer Ioann s'effondrer sur le lit d'une petite boutade de la main.

Celui-ci rigola en rampant aux côtés de son frère pour s'adosser contre le mur. Puis il attrapa la main du blond avec tendresse. Narcissa s'attendrit de le voir mais n'en mit pas moins Milo échec et mat. Celui-ci soupira de sa défaite et prétexta un gros besoin de réconfort pour s'attirer les faveurs de son amant. Le brésilien, roula des yeux et lui rappela qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et que son chaste filleul les regardait. Le Russe abdiqua mais piqua tout de même un baiser sur les lèvres de son homme avant de s'asseoir tranquillement sur une autre chaise. Tonks avait rougi en même temps que ses cheveux avaient viré au rose. Elle avait appris depuis quelques années la relation entre ces deux hommes et même s'ils n'étaient pas expansifs en public, elle était toujours étonnée de les voir échanger de tendres attentions.

De son côté, Narcissa détourna le regard. Non, elle n'était plus dérangée par ce genre de comportement. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle avait compris que ses premières conclusions sur les deux hommes étaient fausses. Elle était d'ailleurs bien heureuse d'avoir surmonté ses aprioris et que le couple lui ait pardonné ses erreurs. Elle devait reconnaitre qu'ils étaient charmants et qu'elle s'amusait beaucoup de leurs conversations. Alors finalement leur relation était bien secondaire. Non, elle avait détourné les yeux par pudeur, afin de leur laisser un brin d'intimité.

- En attendant, c'est bien dommage que Draco ne nous ait pas donné le nom de sa fiancée, soupira Tonks, ses cheveux virant au violet.

- Dray n'a pas d'amoureuse, lui répondit Ioann en fronçant les sourcils se demandant pourquoi elle disait cela.

- Ah bon ? J'aurais pourtant cru que c'était pour qu'elle l'embrasse amoureusement qu'il s'obstinait à dormir…

Narcissa se demanda ce que cela voulait dire alors que les deux journalistes rigolaient comme à une bonne blague.

- Mais, Dray c'est pas une princesse ! S'indigna le plus jeune.

- Pourtant, il en a bien les grands airs. Regarde, il ne daigne même pas faire part de sa présence à ses invités. Enfin tout ça c'est bien beau, mais je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps et je dois déjà y aller. Au revoir ma tante, à bientôt Milo et Henrique. P'tit gars, viens me faire un gros bisou, demanda Tonks en désignant sa joue de son indexe. A plus tard, Ioann. Et embrasse mon petit cousin de ma part quand il s'éveillera.

Elle finit son tour d'embrassade avant de sortir de la chambre en prenant garde de ne pas claquer la porte. Il serait dommage de s'étirer les foudres de Poppy alors qu'elle avait un rendez-vous très important. Et pourtant, alors que Ioann se réinstallait sur le lit, un énorme bruit renseigna tout le monde que sa maladresse avant encore frappé. Et lorsque la voix forte de l'infirmière commença à déplorer toutes les catastrophes qu'elle était capable d'entrainer, chacun éclata de rire.

Mais un gémissement coupa net leur euphorie. Ils se tournèrent alors vers le petit blond dont les traits étaient crispés. Narcissa se redressa d'un bond et s'approcha de lui. Elle lui murmura des encouragements et lui fit un grand sourire quand il ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Milo sortit chercher Poppy alors que Ioann souriait comme un fou de voir son frère éveillé.


	20. Surdose

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen et Connors.

Béta : BettyMars

Merci à tous ceux (inscrits et non inscrits) qui me suivent depuis un moment déjà pour vos reviews, votre fidélité. Et merci aux nouveaux lecteurs de tous vos messages gentils et encourageants. Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir autant de lecteurs et vos reviews me touchent beaucoup.

Bon et bien je suis bien contente car mine de rien, j'étais pas très sûre de mon coup avec l'explication d'Albus. Mais vu vos réactions, je suis ravie que ça vous ait plu. En fait, je vais répondre à 3 remarques en même temps car finalement l'une des réponses découle de l'autre. « _Je ne m'attendais pas par contre à ce que tu abordes le theme des horcruxes, ça promet pour la suite de l'intrigue!_ » et «_j'ai grande hate de savoir ce qui se passera en 2eme année pour Ioann et sa bande, parceque j'imagine que l'histoire du Prisonnier d'Azkaban sera modifiée_ ». Et oui, j'aborde ce thème bien plus tôt que JK. Tout d'abord parce que j'ai toujours trouvé cela impensable de la part d'Albus de laisser une telle quête à trois adolescents. Et deuxièmement parce que comme Sirius est sorti d'Azkaban de façon légale, Peter étant lui en prison, il va effectivement y avoir du changement par rapport aux évènements de la 2ème année de Ioann lol. C'est pour cela que j'ai fait apparaitre plus tôt les horcruxe…. Avant de me rendre compte que j'avais un autre potentiel à portée de main. «_ je n'ai pas très bien saisi la signification du paragraphe suivant : "Il faisait sombre. Comme toujours... Plus de courant d'air. Plus de froid. Plus de mal. Bientôt…" _» En fait ce paragraphe annonce une nouvelle menace … en plus des Horcruxes… ce qui fait que l'année va être assez mouvementée … car en prime … et oui, on ne compte pas quand on aime lol… une troisième choses va arriver avant la fin de l'année … Quand j'ai commencé cette suite, j'avais de quoi faire avec la 1ère année et la 3ème de Ioann mais j'étais dans le flou voire un peu l'effet page blanche pour la 2ème … maintenant je peux vous dire qu'elle va être très chargée en évènements lol

Le retour de Milo vous à plu ? Tant mieux, il va être présent sur plusieurs chapitres à venir ^^. Tonks va aussi repasser sous peu …. Je vous promets également du Rouquins… et de l'émotion … mais on va finir la 1ère année de Ioann sur une bonne dose de bonne humeur … (enfin sauf pour un certain Serpentard lol).

Sinon tout comme Ioann à la fin de ce chapitre, samedi je pars en vacances pour une semaine. Si j'ai réussi à récupérer l'ordi portable de Monsieur qu'on avait prêté en dépannage à une amie (et qui me permettra d'écrire si avec ma grande chance, il pleut tout le temps …), je n'ai aucune certitude quant au fait d'avoir une connexion internet … aussi je vous annonce qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine. Donc je vous retrouve le 1er Septembre pour la suite.

Bonne lecture et bonne fin de vacances à ceux qui le sont encore.

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Surdose.**

_Lundi 7 Juin 1993_

Il y avait comme un air de vacances qui planait sur l'école. Le Poudlard Express devait ramener les élèves dans leur famille moins de deux semaines plus tard et déjà les cours avaient trouvé un côté moins exigeants. Sauf en cours de potions et en DFCM lorsque Severus était aux commandes mais là aucun des élèves n'attendait de miracles. Sauf peut-être deux rouquins farceurs. Mais étrangement, ils se gardèrent bien de faire quoi que ce soit. Le professeur s'étonna d'ailleurs de les voir si calmes alors qu'en les observant bien, il était sûr qu'ils complotaient quelque chose.

Une semaine était passée depuis la fin du mystère de la Chambre des Secrets. Une semaine qui malgré tout, fut riche en évènements. Draco avait eu l'autorisation de sortir de l'infirmerie trois jours après s'être réveillé. Mais il était tout de même sous haute surveillance. Si ses vomissements s'étaient arrêtés, il avait encore régulièrement mal à la tête et devait parfois faire face à des étourdissements désagréables. Mais Narcissa avait été rassurée, son garçon n'aurait pas de séquelles de sa commotion. Aussi, pour son plus grand énervement, le blond s'était vu surveillé autant par l'infirmière que par Minerva, son parrain, son frère et même ses camarades de classe. Le vendredi matin, il avait même éclaté en demandant à Ioann s'il comptait également le suivre dans les toilettes ou s'il pouvait aller uriner tranquillement. Le plus jeune avait rougi de gène et l'avait laissé seul mais avait relativement mal pris cet éclat. D'ailleurs il ne l'avait plus approché durant vingt quatre heures. Juste le temps que l'héritier Malfoy se rende compte qu'il avait été un peu dur avec lui et ne vienne se faire pardonner. Ioann avait accepté ses excuses en faisant bien remarquer que c'était parce que c'était son anniversaire. Draco l'avait regardé avec étonnement en clignant des yeux. Il avait oublié qu'il avait treize ans ce jour précis. Ce fût avec un regain d'énergie qu'il avait attendu avec impatience l'arrivée des hiboux pour recevoir ses cadeaux.

Malheureusement, cette journée ne fut pas que joyeuse pour lui. Effectivement, Severus les avait convoqués Ioann et lui dans son bureau, pour un entretien avec Lucius à propos du journal de Jedusor. Ioann avait considérablement pâli et s'était senti très mal lorsqu'il avait déballé toute l'affaire. Lucius n'avait pu s'empêcher de fusiller Severus du regard lorsque la contribution de Pompon avait été dévoilée. Le professeur n'en avait pas tenu compte, bien trop habitué à ce genre de comportement. Il en profita pour interroger son filleul sur les évènements de la Chambre pour voir qu'à part quelques détails plus clairs, cela corroborait ce que les jeunes Potter et Londubat avaient raconté. Les garçons eurent droit à un sermon sur la nécessité de ne plus leur cacher de telles choses avant d'être relâchés afin de profiter de la petite fête d'anniversaire surprise que Blaise, Vincent et Grégory avaient prévue dans leur dortoir.

Albus avait attendu ce lundi en fin d'après midi pour confronter Warrington. Celui-ci, de mauvaise grâce, avait avoué qu'après avoir subtilisé le carnet noir à son camarade pour appuyer son chantage, il avait été déçu de ne rien y trouver d'intéressant étant donné qu'il était vide. Il s'en était alors débarrassé dans un sac de cours qui trainait dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Et ce fut en toute honnêteté qu'il annonça qu'il ne savait même pas à qui appartenait ce sac.

Fred et George flânaient. Leur dernier cours s'était fini comme il avait commencé, avec ennui et une berceuse nommée Binns. Depuis, ils marchaient sans but dans les couloirs. Enfin presque. Ils voulaient juste donner l'impression de ne rien faire alors que dans des murmures, un plan se montait doucement. Ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement et se jetèrent contre les murs alors qu'une armure venait de tomber à l'endroit où ils étaient un instant avant. Un rire moqueur s'éleva et Peeves apparut en sautillant.

- Peeves, soupira George, on veut bien jouer avec toi mais là on est occupés. Va faire des tours à quelqu'un d'autre.

- J'étais déjà occupé avec le Serpent idiot, mais il a été appelé dans le bureau du vieux cinglé, bouda l'esprit.

- Le Serpent idiot ? Demanda Fred.

- Oui celui qui s'est fait prendre avec Mini Baby Snapy.

- Warrington ? Demandèrent les deux Gryffondors en se regardant, soudain intéressés.

- Vous êtes bouchés ma parole, bien sûr que c'est lui, répondit Peeves en bombant le torse avant de sortir une bombe à eau qu'il leur jeta dessus.

Une nouvelle fois, les jumeaux évitèrent le projectile mais lui filèrent quelques Pétards Surprises pour l'amadouer et s'éloignèrent vers la gargouille du deuxième étage. Ils mirent un certain temps pour la passer avant de se rendre compte qu'un simple « Fondant du Chaudron » suffisait à ouvrir le passage. Rapidement ils se trouvèrent l'oreille collée à la porte du bureau, se disant que trouver une astuce pour espionner les conversations de loin serait plus sécuritaire. Et alors qu'ils entendaient les confessions guère spontanées du Serpentard, ils se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils. Un petit quelque chose venait de leur revenir à l'esprit. Oubliant totalement qu'ils étaient en toute illégalité en train d'écouter aux portes, ils entrèrent brusquement dans le bureau. Les yeux pétillants d'Albus les observaient avec malice.

Messieurs Weasley, quelle étrangeté de vous voir dans ce bureau sans qu'un professeur ne vous ait recommandés. Mais je vais devoir vous faire patienter un instant, je suis en plein conversation avec Monsieur Warrington actuellement.

- Justement Professeur, nous nous sommes souvenus d'une chose, commença Fred.

- Un jour où on avait surpris une altercation entre lui et Snape junior, continua George.

- Il a fait une confession à propos de Harry…

- …et de sa chute dans les escaliers après le premier match de Quidditch.

- N'importe quoi ! S'insurgea le Serpentard, qui avait blêmi brusquement.

- Juste avant qu'on t'empêche de faire du mal au gamin …

- …tu as avoué avoir poussé Harry dans les escaliers et…

- …tu t'es vanté de ne pas être soupçonné …

- …car cela passait pour un accident !

- Est-ce vrai, Monsieur Warrington ? Demanda Albus, ses yeux s'étant considérablement assombris.

Le Serpentard était tenté de nier et de les accuser de diffamation, mais il savait que si Snape était interrogé, il confirmerait et que son avis serait bien plus que pris en compte que le sien. Aussi, de mauvaise grâce, il avoua ses actes tout en lançant des regards noirs aux jumeaux qui le lui rendaient volontiers. La sanction ne tarda pas : devoirs de vacances supplémentaires et promesse d'une longue série de retenues dès la prochaine rentrée. Il fut renvoyé dans son dortoir avec interdiction d'en sortir avant le repas du soir et Albus lui rappela que le sort de pistage lui permettrait de savoir s'il désobéissait. Une fois qu'il fut parti, Fred sembla réagir de quelque chose.

- Professeur, vous n'allez pas punir le p'tit Snape, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pourquoi ferais-je cela ? Demanda Albus avec un sourire en coin.

- Et bien, il était au courant pour Harry et il n'a rien dit …

- …mais ce n'est pas sa faute ! Intervint George. Il n'a sûrement pas pensé à en parler.

- Il a été au centre de tant de problèmes que …

- …ça lui sera sorti de la tête.

- Messieurs, calmez-vous, coupa le directeur d'une voix espiègle. Je ne reproche rien à monsieur Snape. Je me doute parfaitement que cette affaire lui sera sortie de l'esprit. Mais je suis ravi de voir que vous avez également dépassé les aprioris inter-Maison et que vous défendez votre jeune camarade.

- C'est que… c'est une question d'honneur familial, commença Fred.

- Et puis on est pas fou, Bill et Charlie nous en feraient baver si on ne faisait rien.

- Et il est marrant le gosse, surtout maintenant qu'il a …

- …dépassé sa dépression et qu'il joue aux grands.

- En attendant, je vous remercie de vous être souvenus de cet incident. Messieurs, vous connaissez la sortie, je ne vous raccompagne pas.

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent volontiers et disparurent dans l'escalier en colimaçon, laissant Albus à ses occupations, l'esprit léger. Ces deux garnements lui avaient provisoirement sortie de la tête que Voldemort devenait une menace chaque jour un peu plus et qu'il y avait bien des choses à faire avant de pouvoir l'éradiquer.

o0o

_Mercredi 16 Juin 1993_

Fred referma discrètement un vieux parchemin avant de le glisser dans sa poche. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil malicieux à son frère. Après un sourire complice, les deux garçons avancèrent rapidement jusque dans le Grand Hall. Il y avait beaucoup de monde à cette heure là. Le repas du midi venait de se finir et les cours n'avaient pas encore repris. Comme prévu, ils virent leur cible pester et grogner contre les élèves. Ils s'approchèrent prestement.

- Hey, Monsieur Rusard ! On a trouvé quelque chose qui devrait vous intéresser ! S'écria Fred

- Quoi encore ? Grogna le concierge.

- Tenez ! On l'a trouvé enfermé dans un placard du cinquième étage, répondit George en lui tendant une Miss Teigne peu coopérative.

Rusard se précipita sur eux pour récupérer sa chatte. Il la serra dans ses bras, la cajolant et lui murmurant que tout allait bien. Il fallait bien avouer que depuis trois jours qu'elle avait disparu, il s'était fait un sang d'encre. Bien sûr, ni Fred ni George ne lui dirait que c'était l'un d'eux qui avait enlevé le félin. Severus leva un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que ces deux énergumènes étaient encore en train de préparer ? Jusqu'à présent ils concentraient leurs farces sur Warrington mais visiblement, ils avaient décidé d'élargir leur champ d'action. Minerva qui était à ses côtés se posait les mêmes questions tout en se demandant pourquoi sa Maison était un refuge pour jeunes délinquants. Pas très loin Ioann regardait avec intérêt. Non pas par curiosité mal placée, mais il avait bien compris que s'il voulait réussir à piéger ses amis, il devait prendre exemple sur des pros. Et puis, les jumeaux lui avaient fait passer un message comme quoi tout ceci pourrait l'intéresser.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

- Mais rien, Monsieur Rusard, répondirent les deux garçons en même temps.

- Bien sûr que si, regardez comme elle est agitée !

- Mais il faut la comprendre, elle est restée enfermée …

- …dans un placard pendant trois jours ! C'est long …

- …trois jours ! Surtout sans manger, sans boire…

- …et en faisant ses besoins dans le même petit placard …

- …confiné, et un chat aime être propre…

- …ça devait être dur pour elle, d'endurer ça…

- …ce qui doit expliquer son état stressé.

Rusard secoua la tête. Ces deux élèves allaient lui coller la migraine. Il baissa les yeux sur sa chatte qui tentait d'échapper à son étreinte. Il lui gratouilla derrière les oreilles car il savait qu'elle adorait ça. Mais rien n'y fit, elle feula étrangement avant de lancer ses pattes griffues dans tous les sens.

- Je suis sûr que vous lui avez fait quelque chose !

- Argus, si ces élèves avaient dû faire une farce, croyez-vous réellement qu'ils l'auraient fait devant tout le monde alors qu'ils sont dans la ligne de mire de tous ceux qui sont présents ici, professeurs inclus ? Demanda Minerva. Un peu de sérieux. Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'ils ont pour habitude de faire de l'exubérance tout en prenant bien garde de ne pas être dans les parages.

- Ils sont capables du pire, souffla le concierge avec hargne devant les airs innocent et attristé des jumeaux.

Severus roula des yeux. Il était évident que les deux Gryffondors étaient aussi innocents que Ioann lorsqu'il le trouvait, la bouche barbouillée, devant la réserve _vide _de chocolat. Il regarda plus attentivement l'animal. Elle n'avait visiblement pas du tout envie de rester dans les bras de son maitre. Les grognements et coups de griffes étaient assez parlants. Mais étrangement, elle donnait l'impression de ne pas avoir son agilité habituelle et semblait un peu pataude. Comme un chaton qui découvre que sa queue ne sert pas qu'à jouer et qu'elle est très utile comme balancier ... après avoir lamentablement échoué au sol… Il trouvait également qu'elle avait un regard bien moins rusé que celui qu'il lui connaissait. Severus crut même voir du dégout imprimer ses pupilles alors que la main de Rusard lui flattait le bas du dos. Suspicieux, il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. La scène avait attiré l'attention et beaucoup d'élèves et de professeurs étaient venus se greffer aux spectateurs. Un doute l'assaillit. Weasley et Weasley bis n'auraient tout de même pas fait _ça_ ?

- Vous devriez la ramener chez vous, Monsieur Rusard.

- Elle se sentira sûrement mieux dans un endroit qu'elle connait bien et cela la calmera…

- Je suis sûr que d'ici peu elle ira bien mieux.

Oh si, ils avaient osé. Severus ferma les yeux un instant en soupirant le plus discrètement possible. Il dut mettre tout son talent à l'œuvre pour cacher le sourire satisfait qui tentait diaboliquement de s'installer sur ses lèvres. Il se prit à penser qu'il était bien content que ces deux là n'aient pas été scolarisés en même temps que lui et que les Maraudeurs. L'apocalypse avait ainsi pu être évitée. Ioann regardait la scène avec joie. Il ne savait pas trop où les Gryffondors voulaient en venir mais voir Rusard complètement déboussolé face à la rébellion de sa Miss Teigne adorée, c'était très plaisant.

Il ne l'avait jamais aimée cette chatte décrépie. Au début, il avait cru qu'il avait un problème avec tous les chats, comme il avait du mal à supporter les chiens trop longtemps. Mais après avoir joué avec l'animagus de Minerva, après avoir passé quelques soirées à câliner la chatte de Daphné et d'avoir aider Hagrid à s'occuper d'une portée de bébés Fléreurs, il avait compris que non, c'était bien avec Miss Teigne qu'il avait un problème. Il fallait avouer que sa première rencontre avec elle lui avait laissé un souvenir impérissable. Tout comme la visite de cette étrange salle plein de vieilleries et de monstres. Avec Draco, ils avaient tenté de la retrouver, peu de temps avant l'entrée du blond à Poudlard. Mais sans aucun succès. Car s'ils retrouvaient bien la tapisserie grotesque du troll dansant, aucune porte n'était visible dans ce couloir.

Mais revenant à la réalité, il vit que Rusard avait basculé Miss Teigne sur le dos afin de mieux la retenir et lui grattait le ventre avec affection. Il regarda Connors à ses côtés tout en mimant l'envie de vomir. Puis il se tourna vers les jumeaux pour voir Fred lui faire un clin d'œil et George un signe discret de les suivre. Il hocha la tête et attendit que la foule se disperse pour les rejoindre dans les cachots. Severus n'avait rien manqué de l'échange. Sentant que la suite allait être désopilante, il attrapa le bras de Minerva, qui commençait à partir vers son bureau, pour l'arrêter.

- Enfin Severus, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous faites ?

- Taisez-vous, je pars devant, et vous suivez. Restez naturelle et faites comme si vous vouliez venir me parler.

- Et pourquoi tant de mystères, ne pouvez-vous donc pas me dire ce que vous avez à me dire maintenant ?

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire. Mais je gage que la suite des évènements devrait vous plaire … Mamie Minou.

Minerva haussa les sourcils. Mamie Minou ? Que venait faire Ioann dans cette affaire ? Décidant qu'il n'y avait qu'en suivant les instructions qu'elle pourrait savoir, elle confirma qu'elle avait compris le plan. Elle fit donc mine de vouloir éparpiller les curieux en les renvoyant à leurs affaires tout en laissant partir son collègue dans les cachots. Puis, quand les élèves furent dispersés, elle descendit elle aussi dans le domaine des Serpentards afin de voir ce qui allait se tramer.

Ioann avait rapidement rejoint les jumeaux mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Connors et Elidjah le suivent. Il tenta bien de leur dire qu'il les retrouverait en cours d'ici quelques minutes, ses deux n'avaient pas lâché le morceau et avaient même exigé de rester avec lui. Soi-disant que toutes les pires tuiles lui tombaient toujours sur le coin du nez, donc s'ils ne voulaient pas que le paternel les engueule, ils ne le quitteraient pas d'un pouce. Ce fut donc avec un regard de chien battu que le jeune Snape se retourna vers les deux rouquins.

- Pas de souci Microbe, ils peuvent rester.

- On voulait juste te donner quelques trucs et astuces lorsque tu tentes de faire des farces.

Ioann les observa sans bouger ou presque. Seuls ses yeux se clignaient régulièrement. Alors ils lui avaient laissé un mot pour qu'il les voie rendre le chat à Rusard et qu'il apprenne quelques tours facétieux ? Il avait l'impression de s'être fait arnaquer quelque part. Il soupira avant d'avancer de mauvaise grâce.

- J'ai pas besoin d'aide. J'ai le meilleur des professeurs pour ça.

- C'est vrai que ton père est une bonne pointure, commença George.

- Son père ? Mais vous vivez dans quel monde ? Snape est tout sauf un farceur ! S'écria Connors, avant de regarder Ioann en rougissant et en s'excusant.

- Papa ne le montre pas mais il aime bien jouer des tours aux autres. Nan mais je parlais de mon tonton. Lui c'est un cas ! Surtout pour faire tourner papa ou Oncle Lus en bourrique !

- Oncle Lus ? Demanda Fred.

- Oui, le père de Draco, répondit Ioann en haussant les épaules comme si ça coulait de source.

- Il n'a pas froid aux yeux ton oncle dis-moi ! Même moi j'oserais pas m'attaquer au grand Lucius.

- Oncle Lus aussi c'est un farceur, surtout envers papa… vous le répèterez pas hein ? S'affola Ioann.

- On dira rien, répondirent les quatre autres garçons.

- N'empêche que je paierais cher pour voir Malfoy et Snape s'affronter à coup de mauvais tours, rêvassa Fred.

- Ça doit valoir son pesant de Gallions, lui répondit son frère les yeux pétillants de malice.

- Pourquoi vous nous emmenez dans les cachots ? Demanda Eli. Je pensais que les autres Maisons n'aimaient pas cet endroit.

- C'est bien pour ça qu'on aime à y aller. On est sûr de ne pas être déranger par n'importe qui, lui indiqua l'un des jumeaux.

- A part par Rusard et Snape Senior. Mais bon, le premier on l'embobine et le deuxième … bon lui on fait gaffe de l'éviter. C'est qu'on l'attrape pas avec du vinaigre ton père, Mini-Lion.

- J'suis pas un Gryffondor, râla Ioann en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Les rouquins éclatèrent de rire alors que les deux autres premières années prenaient la défense de leur camarade en énumérant ses côtés Serpentards. Un peu plus loin, les suivant discrètement dans l'ombre des couloirs, Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Comme s'il avait besoin qu'on lui transforme son Chaton en Lion. Il avait bien assez de son frère de cœur qui avait ce genre de tendance, sans compter qu'il devait maintenant faire avec quatre Weasley et un Londubat. Il avait doublé son quota de Gryffondors en une seule année et c'était déjà trop pour son égo. Il continua à les filer lorsque le bruit d'une course l'obligea à faire attention à ce qu'il se passait. Au détour du couloir, Lee Jordan venait d'apparaitre en courant. Il sembla surpris de voir les autres élèves sur son chemin mais se précipita vers eux. Severus secoua la tête. Si son fils tombait dans le panneau de cette mascarade, il se promettait de lui donner des cours de discernement pendant l'été. Le Gryffondor avait des progrès à faire pour que son jeu de comédien soit parfait et que sa surprise soit plus naturelle.

- Les gars, je suis bien content de vous trouver là ! J'ai découvert un truc dingue !

- Magnifique, Monsieur Jordan. Pourriez-vous développer ?

Lee cligna des yeux rapidement en voyant son professeur de potions arriver derrière ses compagnons. Puis il reprit ses esprits et lança un regard noir aux jumeaux. Pourquoi quand le plan était sûr à quatre vingt dix neuf pourcent, c'était toujours lui qui tombait sur le un pourcent de risque restant ? Il promit mentalement plein de tortures plus douloureuses les unes que les autres à Fred et George avant d'inspirer fortement. Devant lui, Connors et Elidjah ne savaient pas trop comment prendre la chose. Ils savaient très bien que leur professeur ne nuirait pas à son fils si celui-ci n'avait pas fait de réelle faute. Mais qu'en était-il pour eux ? Après tout, ils étaient en compagnie de deux troublions notoires et vu la piètre mise en scène de leur acolyte, ça sentait la mauvaise blague à plein nez. Le Né-de-Moldus pria pour qu'il ne récolte pas sa première retenue à deux jours de la fin de l'année, cela ferait mauvais genre sur son dossier.

Ioann ne pouvait cacher son sourire en coin. Finalement les ainés lui avaient concocté toute une mise en scène pour lui montrer leur surprise. Et le fait que son père soit entré dans le jeu de façon inopinée, rendait tout ça encore plus excitant. Il se retourna légèrement vers l'adulte pour lui faire un sourire un peu plus grand. Severus ne quitta nullement son masque de professeur sadique mais son regard s'adoucit considérablement lorsqu'il croisa les yeux noirs pétillant d'argent qui le fixaient avec bonheur.

- Alors Monsieur Jordan, avez-vous perdu votre langue ? A moins qu'un _chat _ne l'ait mangée ? Ironisa-t-il alors que les jumeaux le regardaient avec vénération.

Fred et George venaient de se rendre compte que non seulement l'adulte avait compris qu'ils préparaient quelque chose, mais qu'il savait ce qu'ils avaient fait. Et là d'un coup, il eut droit à tout leur respect. Ils échangèrent un regard complice avant d'inciter Lee à continuer avec des signes de tête et de main.

- Et bien, je me promenais tranquillement dans les couloirs à la recherche d'une salle vide pour faire mes devoirs …

- Il est vrai qu'en cette fin d'année vous devez avoir bien plus de devoirs que le reste du temps, ponctua Severus sarcastiquement.

- Euh, oui, non, enfin bref, et en passant devant une salle entrouverte, vous ne devinerez jamais ce que j'ai trouvé !

- Quoi ? Demanda Connors visiblement très curieux et oubliant leur professeur.

- Ah Severus, je vous cherchais. Vous êtes parti tellement rapidement que je n'ai pas pu vous demander … Messieurs Weasley, Weasley et Jordan ? Que faites vous donc ici ?

- Ils se promenaient, Minerva, tout simplement.

- Je suppose que messieurs, Daniels, Snape et Hayes aussi se promenaient ?

- Non, mes élèves retournaient juste dans leur Salle Commune.

- Evidement, ironisa Minerva, tout est question d'appréciation.

- En parlant d'appréciation, Monsieur Jordan allait nous faire part d'une grande découverte qu'il vient de faire. Peut-être voudriez-vous vous faire l'avocat du Diable avant que je ne parle de sentence…

- Je ne puis laisser mes élèves dans un mauvais pas face à un monument de partialité, lui répondit sèchement Minerva, alors que Ioann avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de pouffer de rire.

- Bien. Monsieur Jordan, vous avez la parole.

- J'ai découvert Warrington dans une salle pas très loin de là, soupira le noir avec dépit, il ne semble pas aller très bien.

- Que lui arrive-t-il, s'inquiéta faussement le professeur de Métamorphose.

- Je crois que le mieux c'est que vous veniez voir.

Tout le petit groupe le suivit patiemment et tranquillement dans le couloir. En voyant l'euphorie de Ioann, les jumeaux avaient étudié un peu mieux la conversation entre les deux professeurs et étaient arrivés à la conclusion qu'ils leur avaient fait une démonstration de comédie parfaite. Il fallait bien avouer que peu de gens imagineraient Snape et McGonagall blaguant ensemble et ainsi, ils se feraient facilement prendre au piège de leur petite scène. Tout comme eux, les deux premières années avaient jugé que si leur petit camarade trouvait cela amusant c'est qu'ils ne craignaient pas grand-chose et avaient suivi le mouvement, pressés de voir ce qui arrivait à Warrington. Même Lee avait fini par se rendre compte que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans la façon de réagir de ses professeurs. Décidant que de toute façon, grillé pour grillé, il ne risquait plus rien, il reprit le fil de sa comédie comme s'il n'était que devant ses camarades. Quand il arriva devant la porte, il marqua un arrêt avant de se tourner à moitié vers les autres.

- Je sais pas si les gamins devraient voir ça. C'est assez traumatisant. Enfin pour des enfants.

- Hey ! On n'est plus des enfants ! S'insurgea Ioann.

- Mais oui, Monsieur Snape, vous êtes de vrais adultes matures et responsables, ironisa Minerva tout en gardant un air pincé qu'elle aimait tant alors que ses yeux brillaient de malice.

- Oui ben moi je veux voir ! Na ! Lui répondit-il de façon très _adulte_.

Pour bien marquer sa détermination, il s'avança et ouvrit la porte à la volée pour entrer dans la salle. Il se trouva alors face à deux yeux haineux et un grognement le fit reculer et butter contre Fred qui le suivait.

- C'est quand même Warrington, se justifia-t-il avant de tenter de ressortir, je vais peut-être attendre dehors.

- Tu as raison, p'tit loup, t'es pas un Gryffondor, tu te dégonfles comme un soufflé, lâcha George avec un rire dans la voix tout en le poussant dans le dos pour qu'il avance.

Très rapidement tout le monde entra dans la salle de classe désaffectée avant de se figer. Devant eux, Warrington les regardait d'une façon très peu aimable. Mais au-delà de cela, il y avait autre chose. Si Lee et les jumeaux firent tout pour camoufler leurs sourires satisfaits, Ioann et Minerva froncèrent leurs sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Souffla Eli dans un murmure.

- Sûrement une indigestion de poisson, répondit George en ricanant.

- On a pas eu de poisson à midi, reprit le premier année avec logique.

- Bien sûr, il avait déjà tout mangé, continua Fred.

- Comment il arrive à faire ça ? Demanda Connors en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Moi j'ose même pas penser à _pourquoi_ il fait ça, grimaça Eli alors que les trois Gryffondors mimaient une envie de vomir.

- Vous aviez raison Severus, voir vos Serpentards tomber si bas est un régal, murmura Minerva avec effarement.

- Demandez donc à vos Gryffondors ce qu'ils ont fait, répondit Severus tout en se demandant s'il y avait une possibilité pour qu'il puisse renier son élève.

Il fallait bien avouer que de voir Warrington, assis sur le bureau, les jambes remontées sur le meuble façon grenouille, les mains posées à plat au milieu, les regardant avec un air idiot n'était pas chose courante. Mais le voir tendre sa jambe en l'air pour tenter de se lécher les fesses, avait un côté assez dégradant. Evidement, sa corpulence n'étant pas faite pour ce genre d'acrobatie, il bascula au sol avec autant de grâce qu'un Troll bourré. Là devant les regards satisfaits, étonnés ou encore moqueurs, Warrington se mit à marcher à quatre pattes dans leur direction. Il les regarda d'un œil vicieux avant de tenter de miauler sauvagement. Severus se fit la remarque qu'un chaton qui s'était ramassé au sol aurait la même tête surprise et désorienté que Warrington en entendant sa voix.

Il fallait dire que le miaulement n'avait absolument rien de gracieux et qu'en plus, il était très humanisé. Minerva l'observa en se retenant de rire. Il remua de l'arrière train comme l'aurait fait un chat pour fouetter l'air de sa queue. Sauf que là, rien ne se passa. Une nouvelle fois, l'élève fut hébété avant de jeter un œil derrière lui et de s'affoler. Il tourna en rond en donnant des coups de mains comme pour tenter d'attraper quelque chose qui lui manquait. Avant de paniquer totalement et de partir se cacher sous le bureau en feulant étrangement. Ioann fut le premier à exploser. Son rire clair raisonna dans la salle vide très rapidement suivi par ceux d'Eli et Connors avant que le fou rire n'attrape les Gryffondors.

- Qu'avez-vous donc fait à mon élève ? Demanda Severus d'une voix fraiche alors que ses yeux contredisaient sa colère.

- Mais rien Professeur, répondirent innocemment les jumeaux. Nous ne l'avons même pas vu de la journée !

- Monsieur Jordan ?

- Moi je l'ai découvert là, mais je sais pas ce qui lui ait arrivé, dit le garçon en levant ses mains devant lui.

- Bien sûr, c'est évident que vous êtes blanc comme neige, railla le professeur.

- Oh Lee ! T'es blanc comme la neige mec ! S'écria Fred.

- Dingue ! J'ai toujours cru que t'étais noir ! Continua George.

- Tu nous aurais trompés ? Reprirent-ils ensemble, une main sur le cœur.

- C'est que je ne vous dis pas tout, les gars. Faut bien que je garde quelques uns de mes secrets pour moi, se prit au jeu Lee.

Minerva se retint difficilement de ne pas rire à tant de comédie. Et elle remarqua rapidement qu'elle n'était pas la seule. Du coin de l'œil elle pouvait voir que Severus avait détourné les yeux vers le mur afin de reprendre son sérieux. Les plus jeunes n'avaient par contre pas ce problème là et éclatèrent de rire en se tenant les côtes. Ce fût ce moment là que Warrington détala de la salle à quatre pattes, en courant aussi vie qu'il le put.

- Il faut le rattraper ! S'écria Elidjah les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

- Pourquoi donc ? Demanda Severus.

- Et bien pour … euh … pour pas que les autres le voient ? Demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

- Mauvaise réponse, Monsieur Daniels. Vous me copierez trois fois « La santé de mes camarades passe en premier et l'infirmerie est incontournable ». Maintenant comme je n'ai pas non plus envie de perdre trente secondes à vérifier, évitez de me l'apporter. Minerva, pouvez-vous donc aller chercher quelques unes de vos croquettes, je gage que ça m'aiderait à remettre la main sur mon élève. Quant à vous Messieurs …

- On a rien fait ! S'écrièrent innocemment les Jumeaux.

- C'est bien pour cela que vous viendrez ce soir dans mon bureau pour passer votre punition. Ne souriez pas, Monsieur Jordan, vous faites aussi parti du lot.

- Severus, mes élèves vous ont dit qu'ils n'avaient rien fait, vous …

- Justement, s'ils avaient tant tenu que cela à leur réputation, les photos circuleraient déjà et j'aurais pu en confisquer quelques unes pour mon plaisir personnel.

Connors, Elidjah et Lee les regardèrent comme s'il était devenu fou. Lui, le professeur le plus strict et le plus sévère se complaignait dans une farce de Weasley et Weasley associés ? Ioann se contenta de faire un gros sourire à George, qui cligna de l'œil en retour, comme pour confirmer ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt sur son père. Et il avouait volontiers que lui aussi aurait bien aimé un ou deux clichés de Warrington dans ce pétrin. Il était bien content de cette nouvelle blague. Transformer son maitre chanteur en chat, c'était vraiment quelque chose de très drôle.

- Je pense que si Colin croise la route de Warrington, vous pourrez lui confisquer toutes les photos que vous voulez, Professeur, intervint George.

- Merlin nous protège, soupira théâtralement Minerva. Il est temps que l'année se finisse si même la chauve souris des cachots cautionne ce genre de comportement.

- Je ne cautionne rien du tout, nia Severus de mauvaise foi. Sinon je n'aurais pas puni ces trois là.

- Je me demande bien ce qu'ils vont devoir faire ? Récurer un chaudron ou discuter joyeusement autour d'un chaudron ?

- Sûrement un mélange des deux, répondit Severus avec un sourire un coin. Ils me raconteront joyeusement tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour intervertir les esprits et corps de Warrington et de Miss Teigne tout en récurant quelques chaudrons.

- Comme si vous ne saviez pas, roula des yeux le professeur de métamorphose.

- C'est le cas pourtant. Je connais très bien la formule pour ce genre d'échange mais entre deux, ou plus, êtres humains. Par contre, c'est la première fois que j'entends parler, et que je vois, un échange avec un animal. C'est positivement intéressant comme expérience. Je resterais bien là à vous conter des choses, chère collègue, mais le temps passe et j'ai un… chat à récupérer. Quel malheur, je vais devoir demander au Baron Sanglant de surveiller le devoir surprise que je suis obligé de donner à mes élèves le temps que je trouve ce pauvre garçon. Enfin, ce ne sont que des Poufsouffles et des Serdaigles, je me contenterais de mettre un Acceptable à tous et je gagnerais ainsi du temps. Bien, messieurs, je vous attends ce soir à vingt heures précises, tous les trois, annonça tranquillement Severus en commençant à sortir avant de s'arrêter et de se retourner. Combien de temps ?

- Je dirais deux heures maximum, répondit Fred. Mais il y a toujours une marge d'erreur.

- Bien. Quelle expérience traumatisante… Vous aviez raison, monsieur Jordan. Mais vous vous êtes trompé sur un point. Ce ne sont pas ces trois loustics là qui seront les plus choqués. Je pense que votre camarade de classe aura bien du mal à se remettre de sa séance de câlinage avec notre concierge.

- Vous devriez vous faire du souci pour lui, le fâcha Minerva d'un air sévère malgré son grand amusement.

- Je devrais, je devrais … tout comme je devrais me montrer moins partial avec ma maison … mais étrangement je ne ferais ni l'un ni l'autre.

Et ce fut positivement joyeux que Severus sortit de la salle. Même s'il avait gardé un côté sévère et strict, tous les présents à son départ avait pu voir son amusement transparaitre. Minerva secoua la tête de dépit alors qu'un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres. Son collègue n'était autre qu'un grand garçon. Mais rusé. Il cautionnait tout à fait la blague en y participant même, tout en gardant son rôle de professeur en punissant les trois coupables. Ce qu'il se passerait lors de cette retenue ne sera très certainement pas punitif, mais cela, seuls les concernés le sauront.

La sonnerie annonçant le début du cours les prit tous au dépourvu. Les trois plus jeunes se regardèrent avec effroi avant de vouloir sortir de la salle en courant pour rejoindre le cours de Sortilèges. Mais la directrice des Gryffondors les arrêta brusquement, attrapa un parchemin et une plume et leur rédigea un mot d'excuse pour ce retard. Ils la remercièrent chaleureusement avant de sortir précipitamment. Elle fit un deuxième mot pour ses trois élèves avant de se diriger elle-même vers sa salle de cours. Severus avait raison, tout ça lui avait bien plu.

o0o

_Samedi 19 Juin 1993_

L'année était finie et tous les élèves avaient embarqué dans le Poudlard express. Contrairement à l'allée, Ioann n'était pas installé avec Draco mais avec ses camarades de dortoir. C'était les dernières heures qu'ils passaient ensemble avant de nombreuses semaines et ils voulaient en profiter au maximum. A l'inverse des autres, il avait l'avantage de ne transportait qu'une petite valise. Effectivement, il n'avait pris des affaires que pour passer une dizaine de jours chez Milo, laissant à son père la charge de ramener le reste quand il aurait clôturé l'année avec les autres professeurs. Le petit Russe était toujours bien content de partir de Poudlard mais cette année c'était encore plus significatif. Si enfant, il était attiré par toutes les bizarreries château, il était pourtant bien content de rentrer dans leur petite maison à eux. Si on ajoutait tous les évènements qu'il avait endurés en plus d'être maintenant élève, cette fois l'envie de confort s'était transformée en besoin de retrouver son calme chez soi. Et il semblerait qu'un autre Russe avait anticipé les choses en prenant congé à ce moment là, afin de permettre à son filleul de quitter son école avec un peu d'avance sur l'emploi du temps de Severus. Ioann avait également reçu une invitation de la part de Lucius qui s'était proposé pour le récupérer en même temps que Draco. Mais il avait préféré celle de Milo. Il aimait profondément son frère et ses parents, mais là aussi il avait eu besoin de s'éloigner un peu. Il n'était plus un petit garçon maintenant, il était étudiant à Poudlard, et il avait voulu prendre ses décisions comme un grand.

Le chariot de friandises passa. Attirant quelques élèves mais bien moins qu'à l'allée. Les bourses de beaucoup avaient été allégées dans l'année et l'excitation des vacances leur donnait plus envie de rire que de manger. Bien que dans un compartiment rempli de Serpentards, un silence de plomb venait de tomber. Adrian Pucey eut l'immense envie de se frotter les yeux, mais il ne le fit pas. Près de lui, Montague, Derrick et Terence Higgs, un troisième année, étaient dans le même état que lui. Il fallait bien avouer que voir Warrington se lécher la main avant de la passer avec dévotion derrière son oreille gauche avait de quoi déstabiliser son monde. _Il va pleuvoir_, se dit-il en repensant à la conversation qu'il avait surpris dans la Salle Commune entre deux filles de deuxième année qui parlaient du chat de l'une d'elles. Il se fustigea mentalement en se disant que ces croyances de vieilles sorcières aussi voyantes que Trelawney n'étaient pas bonnes pour son état mental. Il se dit également que voir son camarade ainsi n'était pas bon du tout pour sa santé mentale. Warrington dut sentir le poids des quatre regards car il ouvrit les yeux pour les regarder avec étonnement avant que ses traits ne se durcissent et qu'il ne se dise qu'il faisait vraiment une surdose de Weasley.

- Un problème ? Grogna-t-il.

- Nous non, mais toi, oui visiblement, répondit Terence.

- Foutez-moi la paix, ok ?

- D'accord, on ne dit plus rien … mais sérieux, t'as un problème que tu devrais faire soigner…

- Merci Higgs, comme si je le savais pas ! Putain je vais me faire des rouquins à la rentrée ça va pas trainer, bougonna Warrington en attrapant brusquement un magazine de Quidditch.

- Bien, moi je vais voir Susan. J'ai un ticket avec elle, je suis sûr que d'ici qu'on arrive à Londres, elle sera dans mes bras, annonça Montague en sortant du compartiment.

- Il a un problème d'hormones lui ? Demanda Terence.

- Je sais pas ce qui le titille depuis quelques temps mais une chose est sûre : il passe rarement une journée sans se prendre une bonne claque, ricana Adrian. A votre avis, la Banks, elle va mettre combien de temps pour le jeter?

- A vue de nez ? Deux minutes, peut-être trois s'il n'ouvre pas la bouche tout de suite, fit mine de réfléchir Derrick. C'est qu'elle a le sang chaud notre chère camarade. Faut pas la chercher longtemps notre Sang-de-Bourbe.

- Tu ne devrais pas parler d'elle comme ça, réprimanda Adrian.

- Pucey a raison. Elle est impure mais elle est bien mieux que ce petit con de Malfoy. Sang-Pur de mes fesses. Il traine avec le bouseux de traitre et les Gryffondors, vous parlez d'un comportement digne, cracha Warrington.

- Peut-être, reprit Terence, un peu moins à l'aise par cette tirade. En attendant, je regrette de ne pas voir la raclée que Montague va prendre.

- Tu verras largement le résultat sur son visage. Sûr que si Bole ou moi abandonnions notre poste, elle ferait une batteuse dangereuse, compléta Derrick.

- Putain, vous êtes obligés de parler Quidditch devant moi, grogna Warrington. Je suis plus dans l'équipe je vous le rappelle !

- Tu t'en prends qu'à toi-même, éclata Adrian. Tu commences à me les briser menu avec ta mauvaise humeur. Si t'avais pas joué au con avec le fils de notre directeur de Maison, t'en serais pas là. Maintenant je te rappelle que dans deux mois et demi on va devoir faire passer des sélections pour te remplacer au lieu d'attaquer avec une équipe déjà rodée et tout ça par ta faute ! Et si tu n'es pas content, tu changes de compartiment !

Les deux quatrièmes années se fusillèrent du regard sous le regard des deux autres. Finalement Warrington replongea le nez dans son magazine mais la bonne humeur était partie. Derrick estimait que Pucey avait dit ce qu'il pensait lui-même et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'en rajouter alors que Terence se dit que peut être il allait revenir dans l'équipe en tant que poursuiveur cette fois. Il était bon joueur et s'inclinait facilement devant Malfoy qui était bien plus agile que lui en tant qu'attrapeur. Heureusement, l'ambiance lourde et désagréable se détendit considérablement lorsque Montague arriva boudeur, la joue marquée d'une belle trace rouge dont cinq doigts étaient parfaitement visibles.

o0o

Sirius regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de partir aussi tôt pour la gare ? Ah oui, sa charmante cousine, chez qui il était allé boire le thé, avait trouvé drôle d'avancer toutes ses horloges d'une heure. Et cela faisait donc une heure qu'il faisait le pied de grue sur le quai. L'avantage était qu'il avait eu le temps de faire toute une liste de vengeances qu'il lui ferait subir dès la première occasion. Il étira ses jambes et s'appuya nonchalamment contre le dossier du siège peu confortable de la gare. Plus que quelques minutes et le train allait arriver. Il avait vu arriver Augusta Londubat qui était restée en retrait après lui avoir fait un vague signe de la tête. Ce n'était pas une dame farouche mais depuis qu'il avait teint en rose les cheveux de son fils, Franck, lors d'une soirée un peu trop arrosée, quelques années plus tôt, après une réunion de l'ordre particulièrement euphorique de part leurs différentes victoires, elle le regardait toujours comme s'il était un sale petit cancrelat. Connaissant la vieille dame, Sirius préférait ne pas tenter de recoller les morceaux de peur de ne pas en ressortir entier.

Au moment où il vit Arthur et Molly arriver prestement en se frayant un passage entre les parents de plus en plus nombreux, un mouvement à sa gauche le fit relever la tête. Il grimaça en voyant que c'était Lucius Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur. Il avait une envie folle de lui attraper sa canne et de lui frapper la tête avec, rien que pour voir s'il arrivait à faire ressortir des épis dans sa coiffure si soignée. Mais il ne continua pas longtemps dans ses pensées de Maraudeurs qu'un sifflement retentit avant que le Poudlard Express n'entre en gare. Il prit le temps d'attendre que les portes s'ouvrent avant de se lever de son siège. Il étira ses jambes pour les dégourdir un peu avant de guetter s'il voyait Harry dans la foule. Il vit une petite fusée brune arriver vers lui. Il recula d'un pas mais elle ne le percuta pas. Par contre, il vit un objet, qu'il identifierait plus tard comme une valise, atterrir un peu plus loin, alors que la fusée se jetait contre Lucius en criant un expressif : _Oncle Lus ! _Merlin c'était quoi ça ? Et bordel, même _ça_ n'avait pas décoiffé le blond ! Il avait dû mettre un sort de fixation sur ses cheveux, ce n'était pas possible autrement ! Une autre tête blonde arriva quelques instants après mais de façon moins empressée et trainant une lourde malle.

- Io ! T'as aucune tenue. On dirait un manant quand tu fais ça, réprimanda Draco

- M'en fous ! Répliqua le plus jeune en lui tirant la langue, toujours accroché à la taille de Lucius. Dis oncle Lus, je pourrais venir au manoir cet été ?

- Bien sûr que non. Tu as refusé de venir passer cette semaine avec nous donc je ne vois pas pourquoi tu viendrais plus tard.

- Quoi ? S'épouvanta Ioann en se reculant d'un coup

- On ferme la bouche, jeune homme, ce n'est pas très distingué. Et bien sûr que tu pourras venir au manoir. Tu sais bien que tu n'as même pas besoin de le demander, lui répondit Lucius avec un sourire en coin tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Bonjour tout le monde. Je suis en retard, je sais. Problème avec les transports en commun… mais le principal c'est que je sois arrivé, fanfaronna un nouvel arrivant.

- Gabrilov. J'ai bien cru que je devrais ramener un chiot errant chez moi car vous l'auriez oublié.

- J'suis pas un chiot errant !

- Ne montez pas sur vos grands chevaux, Malfoy. Jamais je n'aurais oublié mon petit lapin.

- J'suis pas un lapin !

- Ce qui est étonnant d'ailleurs. Enfin, vous êtes arrivé, vous sauvez ainsi votre honneur et notre moineau.

- J'suis pas un moineau ! Hey ! Vous m'écoutez quand je parle ! S'écria Ioann, le regard flamboyant, les mains sur les hanches, agrandissant l'amusement des deux adultes.

- Oh, mais c'est mon p'tit Ioann qui est là, s'exclama Milo avec un émerveillement poussé avant de l'attirer fortement contre son torse. Viens là mon grand !

- J'suis pas … euh… oui voilà je suis grand, se reprit le garçon avant de retrouver sa bonne humeur et de continuer. On ira à la fête foraine, Oncle Milo ?

- Elle ne sera là qu'au mois d'Aout cette année, mon Ange. Mais on ira tous les quatre avec Draco, promis. Oh tiens, salut Morveux, je ne t'avais pas vu.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Ronchonna Draco.

- Monsieur Gabrilov, je vous serais gré de ne pas traiter mon fils de morveux… en public, intervint Lucius avec un sourire ravi en coin.

- Papa !

- Oh oui c'est vrai, toutes mes excuses. Et puis tu n'es pas un Morveux, Blondinet, mais une Princesse.

Milo sourit largement en faisant un clin d'œil à Ioann qui éclata de rire. Draco le regarda choqué et offensé, la bouche grande ouverte. Il n'avait pas été mis au courant des propos de sa cousine mais n'appréciait guère de se faire traiter de princesse. Il était un garçon ! Pas une fille ! Un vrai garçon avec tout ce qu'il faut dans le caleçon et même des poils… si si, il en avait vus, pas beaucoup mais il y en avait, c'était le principal. Alors il plissa les yeux, croisa les bras sur son torse en sortant les épaules et releva le nez dans une posture boudeuse qui fit rire un peu plus son frère.

- Draco, suffit, tu te donnes en spectacle à faire le petit coq. Bien, nous allons y aller, Narcissa nous attend, elle a tenu à te préparer elle-même ton gâteau préféré.

- Au revoir Dray, à bientôt quand je viendrais au manoir, lui dit Ioann avant de l'embrasser sur la joue sans arriver à le dérider.

- Mmm, grogna-t-il.

- Dis au revoir Draco, menaça Lucius d'une voix bien moins joueuse.

- Au revoir Draco, répondit le blond en bougonnant.

Lucius roula des yeux devant tant de mauvaise volonté avant de serrer la main de Milo avec joie et de commencer à partir en faisant léviter la lourde malle. Draco regarda Ioann du coin de l'œil pour le voir en train de le regarder avec étonnement et désappointement. Il se tourna donc vers son père, tira la langue à son dos avant de faire un clin d'œil et un sourire à son frère et de partir en courant et en rigolant. Ioann pouffa de rire avant d'éclater de rire après un regard à Milo qui tentait de ne pas rire lui aussi. Quand il se calma, il fit un grand signe de la main à Neville qui partait à la suite de sa grand-mère et à Owen dont le frère était venu pour le chercher. Le journaliste attrapa la valise abandonnée au sol puis passa le bras autour des épaules de son filleul et ensemble, ils prirent la direction de la sortie Moldue afin de rentrer à l'appartement en métro.

A deux pas de là où ils s'étaient trouvés, Sirius avait suivi la scène avec étonnement. Lucius Malfoy qui blague avec celui qui semblait être l'oncle du gamin de Snape ? Snape avait de la famille à part son fils ? Et le fils Malfoy qui se fait chahuter et qui joue la comédie devant tout le monde ? Il ne savait pas ce qu'Andromeda avait glissé dans son thé mais cela avait des effets hallucinatoires inquiétants. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'Harry lui demanda s'ils avaient rêvé, qu'il se rendit compte que d'une, la scène avait bien été réelle et que de deux, son propre filleul était déjà arrivé et qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Décidant qu'il était temps pour lui de mettre certaines visions étranges de côté, il l'attrapa dans ses bras pour un câlin digne de ce nom. Harry se tortilla pour s'extirper de l'étreinte en se demandant si avec Madame Weasley, ils s'étaient donné le mot pour le tuer d'étouffement avant la fin de la journée. Il fit un signe de la main à ses amis qui partaient également avant que Sirius ne sorte un Portoloin de sa poche.

La fin de l'année était enfin arrivée et il allait pouvoir profiter de ses vacances tranquillement. Après avoir manqué de mourir une nouvelle fois, il avait envie de goûter à plein de petits plaisirs de tous les jours. Comme faire la grasse matinée, regarder la télévision, ne rien faire au soleil, ne rien faire à l'ombre… s'occuper tout de même du jardin car c'était quelque chose qu'il aimait beaucoup faire, mais surtout, profiter de toute la détente qu'il pourrait emmagasiner. Mais juste au moment où le Portoloin les emportait, il entendit à son plus grand malheur, la voix de Sirius résonner dans ses oreilles.

-J'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention de dormir trop tard les matins, Poussin, parce que concernant ta punition …


	21. Rapprochement

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen et Connors.

Béta : BettyMars

Alors tout d'habord, je remercie tout le monde pour les reviews que j'ai eu depuis deux semaines. Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien répondu à tout le monde (j'espère). Si ce n'est pas le cas, je m'en excuse, ce n'était pas volontaire.

Ha ha ! au moins le dernier chapitre a fait l'unanimité ! Severus qui s'allie aux Jumeaux … Warrington et Miss Teigne qui « s'inversent », Lucius et Milo qui se taquinent … bref, vous avez bien ri. Tant mieux. Après les évènements plus difficiles qui étaient passés, il fallait bien ça pour détendre lol.

Pour le chapitre qui arrive, je dois vous prévenir que mon insensible de Beta (qui se contente de « sympa le chapitre » « c'était bien » ou juste un « pas mal » comme commentaire), m'a avoué avoir versé une larme sur un paragraphe. Perso je ne pensais pas avoir rendu ce chapitre aussi émouvant mais bon, pour qu'elle en arrive à cette réaction, ce n'est surement pas pour rien lol. Donc à vous de me dire si vous avez aussi sorti vos mouchoirs ou si ce jour là elle aurait mieux fait de faire la sieste lol

Petite info, mes vacances se sont bien passées. Je n'ai rien écrit (mais ça je l'avais prévu lol) par contre j'ai eu une idée ... non pas de génie … mais un peu à la con et si je veux pouvoir continuer mes chapitres, je vais être obligé de l'écrire rapidement car elle me bouffe un peu l'inspiration lol… aussi un jour, je sais pas trop quand encore, vous aurez droit à un petit OS surprise où vous découvrirez Ioann et Draco dans des situations dans lesquelles je suis sure que vous ne l'auriez pas pensé ptdr. Bref, je finis mon chapitre en cours, je corrige ceux de Patmol25 (car j'ai pris un peu de retard avec ses vacances et les miennes) et je m'y mets … )

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain.

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Rapprochement.**

_Samedi 26 Juin 1993_

Ioann soupira avant de grommeler et de se retourner. Le nez enfoui au plus profond de son oreiller, il fit passer le drap par-dessus sa tête. Mais un instant plus tard, il le projetait au loin. Se basculant sur le dos, il soupira en regardant l'heure. Sept heures trois. Pourquoi diable s'était-il réveillé à cette heure si matinale alors qu'il était en vacances. Une pétarade dans la rue lui indiqua que cette mobylette était sûrement le pourquoi de son réveil. Il bailla en ouvrant si grand la bouche qu'une dragonne aurait pu y faire son nid. Il frotta ses yeux avant de se gratter le ventre. Et il était sensé faire quoi maintenant qu'il était réveillé et que le sommeil le fuyait ? Une petite voix insidieuse, qui étrangement ressemblait à celle de son père, lui disait qu'il pouvait faire ses devoirs de vacances. Mais une autre, à la tonalité d'oncle Milo, lui disait de paresser tranquillement et de profiter de ses vacances.

Il ricana en imaginant deux minis diables, représentant les deux adultes, se tirer les cheveux et les oreilles, chacun défendant sa façon de penser. Le garçon fronça des sourcils alors qu'un troisième diable à l'allure de Lucius arriva, énonçant que dans ces cas là, lui préférait profiter de sa femme. Le diablotin Severus se jeta sur le diablotin blond pour tenter de l'étrangler pour essayer de pervertir son bébé alors que le diablotin Milo comptait les points. D'un coup cette petite bulle loufoque explosa et Ioann se promit de ne plus manger autant de pizza le soir, cela ne lui réussissait pas du tout.

Finalement, il se leva pour ouvrir les volets et la fenêtre en grand, profitant ainsi de la douceur matinale et des doux rayons du soleil. Il sourit en se disant qu'avec une si belle journée, si Henrique n'était pas rappelé d'urgence, alors ils iraient pique-niquer au bord d'un lac. Décidant qu'il était encore trop tôt, il revint s'installer dans le lit et attrapa le livre qu'il avait commencé à lire. Un livre d'une auteure Moldue très célèbre mettant en scène une vieille dame détective. Il avouait volontiers qu'il préférait le héros masculin de l'écrivaine mais que cette Miss Marple lui plaisait pas mal. Il était tellement pris dans l'histoire que lorsque le clocher sonna huit heures, il sursauta en regardant tout autour de lui. Tentant de calmer les battements rapides de son cœur, il se dit que ce livre était vraiment prenant. Mais son estomac décida qu'il était réveillé depuis bien assez longtemps pour s'occuper de lui. Aussi il attrapa son marque page avant de déposer le livre sur le chevet. Il se leva et s'étira, exposant son ventre sous le pyjama qui était remonté dans la manœuvre. Puis il s'approcha doucement de la porte et colla son oreille dessus.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était en vacances et une semaine qu'il était chez ses oncles. Il aimait beaucoup car comme les deux hommes habitaient à Londres, ils allaient souvent crapahuter dans les rues. Mais il y avait un petit inconvénient : il n'y avait qu'une seul chambre. Si les deux journalistes étaient en congés, alors Ioann dormait dans le canapé convertible. Mais quand l'un des deux travaillait, comme Henrique à ce moment là, le garçon avait droit à la chambre. Ainsi il n'était pas réveillé aux aurores par le passage du travailleur entre la chambre, la cuisine et la salle de bain. Mais on était Samedi. Et le Samedi, tout comme le dimanche, si aucune urgence médiatique n'était signalée, tout le monde était en repos. Chose en soit très naturelle. Mais c'était toujours un peu gênant pour Ioann. Que se passerait-il si en sortant de la chambre, il tombait sur ses oncles en pleine séance de câlinage ? Aussi il prenait toujours le temps de bien écouter si des bruits suspects provenaient du salon. Il soupira. Que ce soit avec ses oncles ou avec les Malfoy, il fallait toujours qu'il fasse attention à ce genre de choses. Au moins avec son père, il n'avait pas ce problème là. Si l'envie lui prenait d'aller le rejoindre quelle que soit l'heure de la nuit, il le trouvait toujours seul et plus que disposé à le cajoler.

Son écoute ne révéla rien de suspect, mais il préférait être prudent. Il ouvrit progressivement la porte, les yeux bien fermés, tout en appelant les deux hommes à voix basse.

- Oncle Milo ? Oncle Henrique ?

- Tu peux venir, p'tit Ange, rigola le Russe.

Il fallait avouer que celui-ci trouvait cela très amusant. Son amant et lui faisaient toujours très attention de ne pas se faire prendre, préférant les câlins le soir quand le garçon venait de se coucher et non le matin où il pouvait les surprendre. Mais ça, il n'allait sûrement pas le lui dire. Bien que de le voir rougir et bégayer, s'il lui l'avait avoué, était plus que charmant, le voir faire à chaque fois était bien plus amusant à son goût. Milo regarda l'heure pour voir qu'il s'était levé assez tôt. Il savait qu'il était réveillé depuis un moment car il avait vu la lumière filtrer sous la porte. Mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de rester allongé. Henrique dormait encore. Il était rentré assez tard dans la nuit et était épuisé. Il était couché face au mur et dos aux autres habitants de l'appartement comme pour bien montrer qu'il voulait la paix.

- Viens donc me dire bonjour au lieu de piétiner dans ta chambre.

- Je veux pas le réveiller, chuchota-t-il

- Je ne dors pas, marmonna le Brésilien, ne cherchant ni à bouger de sa position ni à ouvrir les yeux.

- Désolé, je voulais pas déranger, continua Ioann, assez mal à l'aise d'avoir couper la nuit de son oncle parce que lui n'arrivait plus à dormir.

Henrique finit par ouvrir les yeux et s'étirer. Puis il se tourna pour regarder son neveu d'adoption avec un sourire.

- Ne t'excuse pas, Ioann. En fait il y a un Russe, réveillé depuis un moment qui passe son temps à bouger dans tous les sens, qui s'est chargé de me sortir de ma nuit, bien avant toi.

- Hey ! S'indigna Milo en lui donnant une pichenette sur le nez. Il y a pas dix minutes, tu ronflais encore !

- Dans tes rêves mon gars. Allez, viens là, Io. Il reste une place entre ton oncle idiot et moi.

Alors que le Russe allait répondre, le plus jeune sourit sincèrement avant de sauter sur le lit et de se glisser entre les deux hommes pour leur donner un baiser à chacun.

- Dites, on va au lac aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il.

- Quoi, tu veux exposer ton magnifique corps de crevette aussi blanc qu'un fantôme à la vue de tout le monde, s'exclama Milo.

- Hey ! S'indigna Ioann. Un jour je serais aussi musclé que vous, tu verras !

- Quand on voit ton gringalet de père, on a des doutes.

- Papa il est musclé aussi… mais ça se voit pas beaucoup car il a toujours ses robes et tout quand il y a du monde. Mais quand on est à la maison et qu'il reste en chemise, ben on voit bien qu'il est musclé !

- Sans compter que vu le nombre de fois qu'il te porte dans ses bras, ça le maintient en forme, se moqua gentiment Henrique.

- Ben si c'est comme ça, je repars dans la chambre, se vexa Ioann.

- Hey, reste là mon Ange, le rattrapa Milo. Tu aurais vraiment dû dormir plus longtemps, tu m'as l'air un peu grognon.

- Non mais c'est vous aussi. Vous arrêtez pas de vous moquer de papa et de moi !

- D'accord, alors on ne dit plus rien. Mais tu arrêtes de bouder, lui demanda le Brésilien.

- Moui, concédant Ioann de mauvaise foi.

Finalement l'air se détendit relativement bien dès qu'une partie chatouille débuta entre eux trois. Quand ils s'échouèrent côte à côte, plus échevelé les uns que les autres et la respiration saccadée, Ioann sentit un léger vague à l'âme le prendre. Il aimait réellement venir chez ses oncles, mais son père lui manquait. Avant, ils étaient très souvent ensemble alors leurs séparations même d'une à deux semaines n'étaient pas dérangeantes. Mais après sa première année à Poudlard, il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas profité de Severus et cela lui manquait. Sans compter que les derniers jours à l'école, il était resté avec ses camarades de classe, son frère et ses amis. Alors ce n'était pas la dizaine de minutes qu'il avait passée dans les appartements pour y laisser sa malle qui lui avait permis de faire le plein de tendresse paternelle. Une main l'ébouriffant le sortit de ses pensées et Milo se leva pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Henrique profita de ce moment pour prolonger légèrement sa nuit. Ioann le regarda s'endormir avant de se lever et de le recouvrir doucement. Milo les regarda de la cuisine avec un air attendri. Et quand le café fut passé, le chocolat à température, le jeune garçon prit place à la table, après avoir refermé la porte sans un bruit.

Plus tard, les deux Russes laissèrent l'endormi finir sa nuit pendant qu'ils allaient faire les courses pour prévoir le pique nique. Ils achetèrent de quoi faire une grande salade composée, des sandwichs et des petites douceurs pour le dessert. Puis alors qu'Henrique se réveillait sous la douche, ils s'attelèrent à remplir la glacière. Puis chacun sauta dans son maillot de bain, enfilant une tenue décontractée, et ils partirent profiter des bienfaits d'une journée tranquille. Entre jeux aquatiques, jeux de plage, ou encore lecture, la journée défila à toute allure et le soir, alors qu'à son insu ses oncles terminaient la soirée sur une note plus sensuelle, Ioann s'endormit comme une souche, avec l'espoir de remettre ça le lendemain.

o0o

_Vendredi 16 Juillet 1993_

Stefan Mitchell était un médicomage sans histoire. Il avait obtenu son diplôme trois ans plus tôt avec mention, ce qui lui avait tout de suite ouvert les portes de Ste Mangouste. De part son professionnalisme et son charisme, il avait intégré le service en rapport direct avec le service juridique du Ministère. C'était un poste à mi temps. Sur décision du conseil administratif hospitalier, toute personne travaillant dans ce service ne pouvait le faire à plein temps pour des soucis d'ordre psychologique. Stefan avait, comme certains de ses collègues, le devoir de soigner autant les Aurors que les prisonniers, avant et pendant leur incarcération.

Or certains malfrats mettaient leurs nerfs à rude épreuve et après avoir vu plusieurs de leurs bons éléments partir en dépression, les dirigeants avaient décidé de couper la poire en deux. Certains jours, le guérisseur avouerait volontiers qu'être confiné dans le service haute sécurité de l'hôpital pouvait être pesant. Mais heureusement qu'à côté de cela, voir le sourire d'une jeune maman tenant son bébé dans les bras, ou un petit garçon soigné après démantibulassions, étaient des petits plaisirs qui n'avaient pas de prix. Pourtant ce jour là, quand il avait lu le nom de sa patiente suivante, il avait attrapé des sueurs froides. _Tonks_. Merlin lui en était témoin, mais jamais il avait eu à soigner une demoiselle aussi souvent, alors même qu'elle n'était pas encore Auror. Aussi, quand il eut passé la porte de la chambre, il avait eu la surprise de non pas trouver une jeune fille aux cheveux roses et aux joues rouges d'embarras mais une dame brune, plus âgée, inconsciente et pâle. Un examen et des soins plus tard, il arrivait dans la salle d'attente où le mari attendait visiblement inquiet.

- Monsieur Tonks ? Guérisseur Mitchell. Votre femme va bien, elle a juste besoin de repos et elle sera bientôt en pleine forme. Je la garde en observation et demain je vous la renvoie chez vous.

- Merci docteur, soupira Ted avec soulagement.

- Mais de rien. Par contre, la prochaine fois, dites lui de faire plus attention. Elle aurait pu se briser la colonne vertébrale.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. La prochaine fois qu'elle s'approche d'une échelle, je la ficelle à la table de la cuisine.

- Juste une question, avez-vous un lien de parenté avec Nymphadora Tonks ?

- C'est notre fille. Je suppose que vous la connaissez bien si vous me posez la question.

- Bien ? Non. Disons que j'ai déjà eu plusieurs fois à la soigner. Peut-être devriez-vous faire disparaitre cette échelle de chez vous, cela vous éviterait de venir nous visiter trop souvent… que ce soit pour l'une ou pour l'autre.

Les deux hommes laissèrent un rire s'échapper avant que le médicomage ne prenne congé pour voir d'autres patients. Ted entra précautionneusement dans la chambre pour tomber sur le regard tendre de sa femme. Son cœur gonflé comme une montgolfière, il s'assit sur le bord du lit et l'embrassa doucement. Puis, caressant sa joue pâle, il se demanda comment il était possible d'être autant amoureux de quelqu'un malgré toutes ces années passées.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, on dirait que je vais mourir demain.

- Merlin non ! Rigola-t-il. Non, je me disais juste que j'avais de la chance d'avoir une femme aussi jolie que toi.

- Oui, il me semble que j'ai un hématome sur la moitié du visage, c'est très seyant.

- C'est une nouvelle mode que tu lances, mais qui a son charme.

- Idiot, pouffa Andromeda.

- Si tu me disais ce que tu faisais sur cette échelle ?

- Je voulais cueillir des cerises pour faire un clafouti à Dora ce soir. Elle n'est pas restée un week-end entier à la maison depuis des lustres. Mais j'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je n'ai pas vu cet oiseau de malheur. Il s'est envolé en criant, j'ai eu peur et j'ai glissé.

- Et quand as-tu décidé de ramasser les cerises ?

- J'ai dû commencer sur les coups de dix heures et demi.

- Donc tu es restée plus d'une heure à terre et inconsciente. Maintenant je sais d'où viennent les problèmes de notre fille. Ce doit être héréditaire.

- Je suis désolée, je t'ai gâché ta pause déjeuner.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Mais je ne vais pas tarder à y aller. J'attends que Narcissa arrive et je m'en vais.

- Tu as prévenu ma sœur ?

- Oui, je me suis dit que tu aurais sûrement voulu l'avoir à tes côtés. J'ai aussi fait prévenir Dora mais elle était en réunion avec son maitre de Stage et le reste des Aurors donc elle ne viendra peut-être que tout à l'heure.

- Tu es un ange mon Chéri.

- Promets-moi de t'en souvenir la prochaine fois que tu voudras me crier dessus pour une broutille, soupira-t-il avec un sourire en coin avant que des coups ne retentissent à la porte. Entrez.

- Bonjour Ted, bonjour Meda, j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu, déclara Narcissa en entrant dans la chambre.

- Tout va bien Cissa, je vis encore, ironisa la blessée.

- Je vois ça, rigola sa sœur. Alors qu'est-ce que s'est-il passé ? Habituellement c'est ma chère nièce qui se retrouve à ta place.

- Je vais vous laisser papoter tranquillement, je dois avaler un sandwich et retourner au travail, déclara Ted avant d'embrasser sa femme, de biser sa belle sœur et de partir.

Narcissa alla refermer un peu les volets afin que sa sœur ne soit pas incommodée par le soleil avant de prendre place sur une chaise à côté de la fenêtre. A travers celle-ci on pouvait voir le parc interne de l'hôpital où les malades et blessés prenaient l'air, où les enfants jouaient et où le ciel était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus artificiel. Il avait été créé sur le même principe que le plafond magique de la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Tout avait été fait pour que les gens s'y sentent bien.

Les deux sœurs parlèrent bien évidemment de l'incident du jour et Andromeda s'exaspéra quand sa cadette lui fit la morale sur la prudence et la sécurité. Puis les discussions dérivèrent sur leur famille, sur Draco qui passait en troisième année, sur bien évidement les évènements de Poudlard dont la presse n'avait pu faire qu'une analyse succincte, vu qu'elle n'avait pas toutes les données. L'ainée demanda également de nouvelles de la famille Snape. Ils n'étaient pas spécialement liés, mais régulièrement ils se rencontraient lors de repas de famille chez les Malfoy. Puis alors qu'elles étaient en train de prévoir un diner en famille, la porte s'ouvrit sur une tornade violette.

- Maman ! Je suis venue dès que j'ai pu ! Comment tu vas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu …

- Et si tu laissais ta mère parler, ricana une voix d'homme sur le pas de la porte.

Narcissa, qui avait souri à l'exubérance de sa nièce, se tourna vers le nouveau venu pour tomber sur le regard étonné de son cousin. Ils s'étaient croisés à plusieurs reprises, au fil des années, mais sans qu'aucun atome crochu ne les réunisse. Elle garda son sourire et lui proposa de prendre place sur la deuxième chaise de la chambre.

- Je vais bien Dora, mais continue et je vais finir par étouffer. Bonjour Sirius, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir.

- J'étais avec ta fille lorsque Kings' est venu la prévenir de ton accident. Alors comme je n'avais rien d'important à faire au bureau, j'ai décidé de l'accompagner, répondit l'Auror avant de glisser son regard sur Narcissa. Mais si je dérange je repasserais.

- Tu ne déranges pas, Sirius, répondit celle-ci. Je reconnais que je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici mais cela ne me gène pas. Je vais aller chercher une carafe d'eau fraiche le temps que ma chère sœur vous raconte ses aventures.

Sirius regarda sa cousine quitter la chambre alors qu'un certain malaise s'intensifiait. Elle était la femme d'un homme qu'il avait longtemps voulu envoyer à Azkaban lors de sa jeunesse d'Auror. Avec Bellatrix, il les avait souvent considérées comme les parfaites petites filles modèles et hautaines de sa famille de dégénérés. Pourtant son sourire et son regard n'avait rien eu de méprisant ou de dégradant. Comme si pour elle, rien ne les opposait. L'image de Lucius penché sur le corps inconscient de Draco lui revint en mémoire. Sirius n'arrivait pas à se faire à tout ça. Il n'en avait pas non plus l'envie. Même s'il l'avait caché, son séjour en prison l'avait tellement ébranlé qu'il avait mis des mois à ne plus cauchemarder, des années à tourner la page.

Et il l'avait plus ou moins réussi car il s'était accroché à cette vision de la vie que son adolescence lui renvoyait. Il ne voulait pas tenter de voir au delà de ses aprioris car quelque part, il avait peur de voir les fondations de sa nouvelle vie s'effondrer. Il arrivait tout juste à faire des concessions pour voir Snape autrement, surtout après tout ce qu'il avait remarqué ce fameux soir à l'infirmerie, où chacun veillait sur son garçon. Et puis il lui devait la liberté, il le savait, alors il voulait bien bouleverser un peu sa façon de penser… Juste un peu. Mais il était encore loin de faire la même chose envers Lucius. Décidant de garder ses œillères un peu plus longtemps, il se concentra alors sur Andromeda, qui racontait une nouvelle fois son si stupide accident, tout en se réjouissant des commentaires de la jeune fille.

Il fallut un certain temps à Narcissa pour revenir avec la carafe d'eau et les quatre verres qu'elle était allée chercher. Alors que Tonks lui avait demandé si elle s'était perdue, elle leur apprit que la vieille bique de la restauration avait été réticente à la servir car elle avait peur qu'elle ne tente d'empoisonner l'eau pour tuer un des malades.

- Et tu as réussi à échapper à la fouille ? S'exclama Tonks avec intérêt.

- Disons que je leur ai signalé que le seul poison que je pouvais déverser serait lorsque le conseil d'administration serait mis au courant de leur agissement envers une Malfoy.

- Evidement, les menaces, c'est tout ce qui compte, ironisa Sirius.

- En fait, ça ne les aurait pas arrêtés. C'est juste lorsque le médicomage avec lequel je travaille régulièrement est arrivé et les a enguirlandés pour s'en prendre à moi, qu'ils ont arrêté.

- C'est parce que tu souris trop Tatie. La menace, quand on sourit, c'est aussi efficace que foudroyer quelqu'un du regard alors qu'on a pris une averse sur le nez.

- Tu as en partie raison, soupira Narcissa avec amusement.

- Oui je sais, mon cher ancien professeur de potions pourrait être nu, recouvert de confiture d'abricot que son regard donnerait tout de même envie d'aller se cacher dans un trou de souris.

- Oh Salazar, je ne vais pas pouvoir le regarder en face demain sans avoir envie de rire, éclata de rire la blonde donnant à Sirius l'impression d'être dans une autre dimension.

- Oh mince, c'est vrai que c'est l'anniversaire du p'tit bout demain ! J'ai complètement oublié. J'irais lui acheter un truc demain matin et je lui ferais parvenir avant le soir.

- Je t'informerais quand il sera à la maison pour plusieurs jours, tu pourras venir le voir si le cœur t'en dit.

- Ah lala, j'ai hâte de les embêter tous les deux avec mon cher petit cousin. Il s'est bien remis au fait ?

- Dans l'ensemble ça va, mais je le garde à l'œil. Il a comme des trous de mémoire. Ce matin par exemple il est arrivé dans le salon tout content et quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il avait, il a été incapable de me le dire. Il a essayé de retrouver le fil de ses pensées mais rien à faire. J'en parlerais discrètement à Poppy demain.

- Sa commotion a été sérieuse. Il va lui falloir du temps, rassura Andromeda.

Sirius avait du mal à se sentir à l'aise. Devant lui, ses deux cousines et sa petite cousine bavardaient tranquillement de tout et de rien, de la famille de chacun comme si elles étaient très proches. Oh bien sûr, il avait appris que les tensions entre les deux sœurs s'étaient apaisées mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que leurs relations soient redevenues aussi intimes. Visiblement il n'avait pas raté un wagon mais tout un train. Tonks qui appelait Narcissa Tatie, qui appréciait jouer avec Draco, Andromeda qui jouait son rôle de grande sœur alors qu'elle était dans un lit d'hôpital… et Snape qui était suffisamment proche d'elles trois pour que la plus jeune s'affole d'avoir oublié l'anniversaire du gamin. Il était décidément dans un autre monde. Qu'est-ce que ce type avait donc de si particulier pour attirer tout le monde dans son sillage ? Même Remus entretenait une relation avec lui. Bon, pas franchement amicale mais au moins cordiale. Ce qui était déjà un comble entre un Maraudeur et une de leurs anciennes cibles favorites.

- Faudra que je passe vous voir, continua la jeune fille. Je dois parler d'un truc avec mon oncle. Parce qu'après mon stage, si j'ai eu mes examens, je serais embauché par le bureau des Aurors. Et je voulais qu'il me conseille pour placer mes premiers Gallions durement gagnés.

- Il bougonnera certainement pour la forme mais sera ravi de t'aider, lui indiqua Narcissa.

- Attendez là, ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir Sirius. On parle de Lucius là. Depuis quand il serait ravi de voir la fille de celle qu'il considère comme une traitre à son sang ?

- Tu refuses de le voir, coupa Andromeda, ne laissant pas le temps à sa sœur de répondre, mais Lucius n'est pas aussi obtus que tu le crois. J'avoue avoir été réticente au début, mais je l'ai vu agir. J'ai vu comment il se comporte avec Cissa et avec Draco. Je l'ai également vu se mettre à genoux dans la boue pour rassurer le fils de Severus. Oui, il a des problèmes à concevoir les Moldus sur un pied d'égalité avec les sorciers. Et oui, ses paroles sont parfois encore vindicatives. Mais pour lui la famille est sacrée. Dora fait partie de cette famille, je fais partie de cette famille et Ted aussi. Je ne dis pas qu'on n'a pas eu des problèmes au début, mais maintenant notre entente est très cordiale.

- Il apprécie également beaucoup de pouvoir discuter tranquillement avec Ted. Et voir sa nièce taquiner notre fils l'amuse beaucoup, continua Narcissa d'une voix douce.

- Tu l'as toujours défendu, reprocha l'homme.

- Parce que je l'ai toujours aimé. Même dans les moments difficiles, même lorsque notre couple a subi des tempêtes, mon cœur lui appartenait.

- Tu avais également les mêmes convictions que lui, à l'époque !

- J'avais les mêmes convictions que mes parents, que les tiens, que ceux de toute la famille sauf Meda et toi.

- Tu aurais pu avoir les nôtres si tu t'étais battue pour ça.

- Non. Bellatrix avait ravi mes parents avec ses opinions mais le retournement de Meda a renforcé leur attention sur moi. Je me suis retrouvée seule avec eux quand mes sœurs ont quitté la maison et j'aimais déjà Lucius. Il était ma seule porte de sortie. Alors j'étais prête à embrasser sa culture pour vivre heureuse avec lui loin des tourments de ma famille et de tout ce qu'ils auraient pu me faire. Comme me faire épouser de force un autre homme, bien pire. Tu étais l'ainé de ta famille, Sirius. Tu n'as pas vécu ce que j'ai vécu. Tu étais un esprit fort et un homme. Tu es parti en claquant la porte sans te retourner. C'était très courageux. Mais moi, je n'avais pas les mêmes facultés, ni les possibilités.

- Andromeda a fui elle aussi et elle en a été heureuse. Tu aurais pu faire de même.

- Sirius, j'ai quitté la maison pour former une famille avec l'homme que j'aimais et que j'aime toujours. Narcissa ne pouvait pas faire la même chose, l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur avait les mêmes convictions que nos parents. Elle aurait dû fuir seule, sans appui. Car j'avoue que je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais pu être impartiale et l'aider si elle m'en avait fait la demande à cette époque. Elle a fait un choix, celui d'être heureuse, tout simplement.

Narcissa retourna un regard qui en disait long à sa sœur. Même tant d'années après leur réconciliation, elle avait toujours cru que si elle lui avait donné une seconde chance c'était principalement grâce à Draco. Aujourd'hui, elle venait de comprendre que sa sœur la comprenait bien mieux qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Les deux sœurs se sourirent, comme conscientes qu'une nouvelle pierre venait de consolider leur relation. A côté, Sirius était perplexe. Il n'avait jamais vu cela de ce côté-là. En fait, il n'avait jamais eu envie de voir au delà des apparences. Mais là, il venait de réagir qu'effectivement la situation de Narcissa n'avait rien à voir avec la sienne à l'époque. Lui avait eu James et sa famille pour l'accueillir après sa fuite, sa cousine avait eu son mari. Narcissa aurait été seule. Elle n'aurait sûrement pas réussi et son père l'aurait rattrapé facilement. Sans compter qu'ils étaient dans une famille conservatrice, ancrée dans ses vieux préceptes. Le mariage forcé de leur fille avec un type immonde aurait ainsi montré à la société qu'il l'avait reniée. Il ferma les yeux douloureusement alors que son monde tournait légèrement sur son axe.

- Mais te trompe pas, Sirius, Tatie est quelqu'un avec un grand caractère. Elle mène Lucius à la baguette comme une reine, taquina Tonks afin de détendre l'atmosphère qui s'était alourdi.

- C'est vrai, confirma la blonde avant de faire un clin d'œil à sa nièce, il faut juste savoir tenir la bonne.

- Je vais vomir, répondit la jeune fille en faisant croire qu'elle était malade.

- Assume ce que tu dis, ma fille, la réprimanda sa mère, c'est toi qui a amené ce sujet de conversation sur la table.

- Oui, mais franchement des fois, je me demande qui est le plus pervers de deux ! Ils sont pires que les lapins qu'oncle Lucius m'a donné il y a je sais plus combien d'années… ah d'ailleurs, ils ont encore fait des petits, Draco n'en veux pas un autre ?

- Oh Salazar non ! Rigola Narcissa. Lucius est assez malade des deux lapins qu'il a déjà, alors si tu tiens encore à ta tête, n'agrandis pas la collection.

- Pourquoi lui a-t-il offert des lapins s'il ne les supporte pas ? Demanda Sirius tout de même un peu intrigué.

Il fallait bien avouer que penser à Lucius et à des lapins dans la même phrase, avait quelque chose d'assez irréel. Il se demanda ce qu'il avait dit lorsque trois rires lui répondirent. Décidant de prendre son mal en patience, il se resservit d'un verre d'eau.

- Parce que ce n'est pas lui qui l'a fait, répondit Narcissa après avoir repris son souffle. En fait cette histoire a commencé lorsqu'avec un comportement brusque, il a blessé le fils de Severus. Pas physiquement mais plutôt mentalement. Alors pour se faire pardonner, il lui a offert un poisson rouge.

- J'aurais bien aimé voir la scène, Snape avec un poisson rouge, ça devait être comique, ricana Tonks.

- Il parait oui. Sauf que Severus est un pur Serpentard, et qu'il a riposté en offrant un couple de lapins pour les six ans de Draco. Et mon adorable garçon était profondément émerveillé par ce présent et tient toujours beaucoup à Pompon et Pomponnette.

- Et quand ils ont fait des petits, Lucius n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de les offrir en cadeau de noël à Dora, soupira Andromeda, les yeux pétillants de malice.

- Grâce à Milovan, on en entend encore parler régulièrement, pouffa Narcissa.

Puis les trois femmes repartirent dans un grand fou rire laissant un Sirius un peu hébété. Il venait de réagir que c'était le genre de cadeaux empoisonnés qu'ils se seraient échangés, James et lui. Il venait de comprendre que l'amitié qui liait les deux Serpentards était bien plus profonde qu'il ne l'avait cru. Et voir ses deux cousines pouffer comme des adolescentes était assez traumatisant.

- Qui est Milovan ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander

- Le parrain de Ioann Snape, répondit la plus jeune. Ce type est génial. Avec Snape senior ils sont toujours en train de se chamailler. Je crois même que leur complicité va au-delà de celle qu'il entretient avec mon oncle. Mais Milo a un humour qui te plairait, Grand Cousin.

- Je doute que je me plaise avec un ami, un grand ami de Snape.

- Tout n'est pas ce que l'on croit, répondit Andromeda, un sourire en coin. Sinon, comment va Harry ?

- Il va bien. Il est chez Remus aujourd'hui, il l'aide à lui trouver des idées nouvelles.

- Il faudra que j'aille le voir aussi, ça fait un moment que je l'ai pas embêté.

- Tu as trop de cousins à voir, ma chérie. Même quand ils n'ont pas de lien de parenté avec toi.

- Draco a décidé que Ioann était son frère. Draco est mon cousin. Ioann est mon cousin. Et pour Harry c'est le protégé de mon grand cousin donc c'est aussi un peu mon cousin. C'est simple non ? Répondit fièrement l'apprentie Auror.

- Vu comme ça, tu peux rapidement agrandir la famille, se moqua Meda.

- Ouais. Dis Tatie Cissa que j'aime plus que tout au monde ….

- Crache le morceau, jeune fille, au lieu de me lustrer le pelage, lui dit Narcissa en plissant les yeux.

- Tu voudrais pas me donner une petite cousine ? J'en ai marre des garçons et puis maintenant qu'ils sont à l'école…

- Dora ! La reprit sèchement sa mère.

Sirius s'étonna du ton employé. L'ambiance était jusque là bonne enfant et d'un coup une tension venait de l'alourdir. Il jeta un regard à Narcissa pour voir ses yeux s'emplir de tristesse. Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Elle dut remarquer son attention car elle se tourna vers lui avec un pauvre sourire.

- Il y a quelques années, j'ai perdu un enfant de façon assez violente. Cela a créé des problèmes et j'ai ensuite fait plusieurs autres fausses couches. Alors avec Lucius, nous avons décidé qu'il valait mieux arrêter les frais. J'ai pris une potion pour devenir stérile.

- Oh, répondit l'Auror, visiblement sous le choc de la révélation. Désolé, je ne voulais pas ajouter à ton malaise.

- Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. Je m'y suis faite.

- Par contre j'aimerais que Dora s'excuse. Elle était parfaitement au courant et n'aurait pas dû mettre les pieds dans le plat.

- Je suis désolée Tatie. Je ne voulais pas te rendre triste, répondit Tonks piteusement.

Narcissa l'excusa avec un sourire un peu forcé et Sirius se sentit une nouvelle fois désolé. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressortirait de cette journée, mais une chaleur agréable l'avait envahi lorsqu'il avait compris que Narcissa tentait de l'insérer dans son cercle familial. C'était encore tout nouveau et pourtant il avait comme une envie de la revoir, pour parler de tout et de rien, du fils de chacun, même si le sien l'était par adoption, il avait brusquement envie de découvrir ce pan de sa famille par lequel il n'avait jamais été intéressé. En cet Halloween maudit de l'année 1980, il avait beaucoup perdu. Son ami et frère, James, une très bonne amie, Lily, celui qu'il avait cru être son ami, Peter, ses compagnons de l'Ordre du Phoenix, sa liberté et le peu de famille qui lui restait.

Cinq ans après, il avait retrouvé un de ses meilleurs amis, son filleul et sa cousine. Ils étaient tous les trois des piliers de sa vie. Aujourd'hui, après ce moment passé avec elle, il avait envie que Narcissa devienne le quatrième. Pas la famille Malfoy, juste sa cousine. Et voir qu'alors qu'il la croyait dans son palais doré, elle avait également souffert, l'attristait grandement. Il se promit de demander à Andromeda des explications sur les conditions « violentes » de la perte de son bébé. Comme pour montrer qu'il était prêt à essayer de tourner la page, il tendit la main pour attraper la sienne, en signe de soutien. Un regard, un sourire, elle resserra sa main sur la sienne, ils s'étaient compris.

- Mais je ne parlais pas de faire un petit bébé, reprit Nymphadora d'une voix sûre, alors que ses cheveux violets viraient au rose. Mais tu sais, il y a aussi l'adoption. Et puis regarde, maintenant que tu ne t'occupes plus des garçons, tu viens trouver la présence d'autres enfants en travaillant dans le service pédiatrie de l'hôpital. C'est bien que ton instinct maternel est toujours là.

- Mais… c'est … non, je suis trop vieille pour cela maintenant. Et mes petits blessés et malades me suffisent tu sais…

- Et moi je suis certaine que Lucius ne serait pas contre pouponner, intervint Andromeda avec un sourire Serpentesque sur le visage. Après tout, par son entêtement il n'a pas pris le temps de s'occuper de Draco quand il était petit. Même s'il s'est bien rattrapé après, un bébé lui plairait à coup sûr.

- Mais oui ! Et je l'imagine déjà, se faire vomir dessus en lui faisant faire son rot. J'aimerais bien le voir changer une couche, s'extasiait Tonks avec une lueur très Serpentarde dans les yeux.

- Et si c'était toi qui nous la faisait cette petite fille, répliqua Narcissa, un air entendu sur le visage.

- Moi ? Mais non…

- Ah bon ? Pourtant il me semblait qu'avec ce type là, ah tu sais, celui qui travaille à la ménagerie magique et que tu vois très régulièrement, les choses avançaient bien… Tu ferais ma joie en me rendant tatie une autre fois et je te promets que tu pourras compter sur moi pour jouer les nourrices.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, Tatie, répondit la jeune fille, dont les cheveux prirent la même couleur carmin que ses joues.

- Dora Chérie, avertit la voix sourde de sa mère, je te préviens que je veux être mise au courant de quoi que ce soit avant que tu m'annonces que je serais grand-mère !

- Mais y a rien, se défendit la jeune fille, c'est Narcissa qui débloque !

- Fait bien attention à toi ma fille…

- Meda ? Demanda Sirius, l'œil rieur en se grattant le menton, rappelle moi quel âge tu avais quand tu as eu ta fille ? Vingt ans c'est bien ça ? Et toi Dora, tu as quel âge ? Oh vingt ans ! Comme le hasard fait bien les choses.

Un éclat de rire suivi sa phrase alors qu'il recevait un oreiller dans la figure. La jeune fille rigola aussi tout en se demandant comment sa tante pouvait être au courant de sa relation avec son petit copain. La conversation dura encore un peu jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière vienne sortir tout ce beau monde afin de faire les vérifications de routine à sa patiente. Après une promesse d'un déjeuner avec sa cousine, Sirius repartit chez lui le cœur à la fête. Il se dit que finalement certains changements n'étaient pas totalement néfastes et qu'ils valaient la peine d'être vécus.

o0o

_Mercredi 21 Juillet 1993_

Severus se passa une main lasse sur le visage. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il passait ses journées, voire certaines nuits, dans son laboratoire. Il avait quand même et bien évidement, profité de l'anniversaire de son fils. Il sourit à ce souvenir. Son petit chaton avait été gâté cette fois encore. Il avait reçu un grand stock de friandises de la part de ses camarades de classe et de Zabini, une grande quantité de petits gâteaux délicieux de la part de Crabbe et Goyle. Au plus grand malheur des adultes, il avait aussi fait le plein de farces et attrapes avec les jumeaux Weasley. Les deux ainés de cette famille lui avait fait parvenir un ensemble de petites figurines de dragons bien plus réalistes que celles qu'il avait déjà, ainsi qu'un joli échiquier dont les pièces étaient des représentations égyptiennes. Severus avait été soufflé par la beauté de ce jeu et s'était demandé si Bill n'était pas devenu fou pour lui offrir une telle merveille. Il avait été étonné en voyant que Londubat avait offert tout un assortiment de plantes aquatiques qui avait trouvé sa place dans l'aquarium. Ioann lui avait alors soufflé que Neville adorait la botanique, et effectivement il s'était souvenu que Pomona faisait souvent son éloge.

Severus passa en revue tous les autres présents que la famille avait offerts à Ioann avant de repenser à celui qui avait fait sauter le garçon de joie. Milo et Henrique lui avaient donné deux places pour le concert des Bizarr'Sisters qui avait eu lieu le soir même. Aussi une fois l'après midi fini, Draco et Ioann s'étaient précipités pour se préparer à passer ce qu'ils avaient appelé la soirée la plus excitante de leur vie. Lucius et Narcissa avaient légèrement objectés qu'ils étaient trop jeunes pour y aller, mais les deux journalistes leur avaient promis de les ramener, le lendemain, en un seul morceau. De part leur métier, ils avaient eu des entrées à moindre coût et surtout ils avaient la possibilité d'aller dans les loges après le concert. Severus sourit une nouvelle fois en se souvenant qu'ils n'en avaient rien dit aux garçons pour leur en laisser la surprise.

Le professeur avait donc passé sa nuit du samedi au dimanche dans son laboratoire, avant d'aller dormir deux heures dans la matinée. Il avait bien sûr compté sur le fait que Ioann serait trop fatigué pour revenir à l'aube et avait eu raison. Son fils était rentré en milieu d'après midi, fatigué mais rayonnant de bonheur alors qu'il lui racontait comment il avait eu les autographes de tous les membres du groupe. Le soir il n'avait pas fait long feu et s'était endormi sur le canapé alors que Severus s'occupait de ranger les restes du diner. Depuis, le Maître des Potions n'était sorti du laboratoire qu'aux heures des repas. Ioann avait un peu râlé d'être seul toute la journée, mais il s'était finalement attaqué à ses devoirs de vacances. Le professeur arrêta le feu et laissa refroidir son chaudron. Il ne lui restait plus que la Pimentine et la potion Tue-loup et il aurait finir tout ce que Poppy lui avait demandé pour l'infirmerie ainsi que le stock pour trois mois à donner à Lupin.

Regardant l'heure, il réagit qu'il était assez tard et qu'il devait rapidement remonter pour préparer le repas. Il décida également de s'octroyer une soirée de tranquillité et de profiter de son fils. Il ne l'avait vu qu'en coup de vent depuis trois jours et cela commençait à lui manquer. Il remonta et passa directement dans la salle de bain. Il enleva sa robe de sorcier incrustée des émanations de potions et la déposa dans le panier de linge sale. Puis il passa rapidement à la douche avant d'enfiler des habits propres et frais. En passant devant la porte de la chambre de son fils, il frappa légèrement avant d'ouvrir et de passer la tête. Mais à part un certain manque de rangement, il ne vit aucune trace du garçon. Se disant qu'il devait profiter du jardin, Severus se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il poussa la porte et stoppa net.

- Ioann ? Que fais-tu mon Cœur ?

- Papa ! S'écria le garçon en se retournant brusquement, surpris. Tu m'as fait peur ! Je … je prépare le repas. T'étais occupé et tu travailles beaucoup alors j'ai voulu faire pour te faire plaisir.

Severus le regarda. Le voir tout penaud dans son tablier trop grand, sa grande cuillère en bois à la main, de la purée lui remontant jusqu'au coude et ses joues rouges d'embarras.

- Tu sais que je pourrais y prendre goût et te laisser la cuisine plus souvent, le taquina-t-il en s'attirant un regard désespéré. Allez va te nettoyer un peu je vais finir.

- Merci papa, soupira Ioann avec soulagement.

Il trottina vers la sortie avant de faire demi tour et de planter un bisou sur la joue de son père avant de repartir rapidement vers la salle de bain. Severus secoua la tête, attendri avant de prendre le relais pour préparer le repas. La purée n'était pas trop mal malgré les morceaux de pomme de terre encore présents. Par contre, il y avait quelque chose en train de brûler dans la casserole à côté, il n'était pas sûr de savoir en dire le nom. D'un _Evanesco_, il fit disparaitre tout cela et ouvrit la fenêtre pour en chasser l'odeur. Un air de nostalgie flottant dans sa tête, il se dit que son fils avait hérité des merveilleux dons en cuisine de sa mère. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau derrière lui.

- Je vais mettre le couvert, annonça Ioann avant que son père ne décide de finalement, lui demander de l'aider.

- Il fait bon ce soir, va le mettre dans le jardin.

- D'accord papa.

- Au fait Ioann, il serait peut-être temps que tu ramasses ton linge sale qui traine partout dans ta chambre non ?

- C'est que … je … enfin…

- Oui, je ne te l'ai pas dit tous les matins alors tu as oublié, c'est bien cela ? Ah moins que tu ne veuilles que je te punisse à nouveau ?

- Je rangerai après manger, répondit précipitamment le garçon.

- Je ne comprendrais jamais comment tu peux être aussi méticuleux avec toutes tes affaires sauf tes vêtements. Enfin, j'espère ne pas avoir à me répéter une nouvelle fois là-dessus. Attrape les tomates et les concombres, ça fera l'entrée.

Ioann hocha la tête avant de faire ce qu'on lui demandait alors qu'il était un peu crispé et que sa respiration s'était coupée. Les punitions de son père n'étaient pas brutales. Passer une heure au coin ou faire des lignes n'avait rien de douloureux, sauf pour son égo. Mais il avait toujours un coup de panique lorsque le mot _punition_ était prononcé. Un bras glissa autour de son cou, l'attirant contre un torse chaud.

- Calme-toi Chaton. Tu sais que je ne te frapperais jamais, alors respire profondément.

- Je sais papa, je… je fais pas exprès, je suis désolé.

- Je sais que tu ne fais pas exprès d'avoir peur, lui répondit Severus d'une voix douce. Allez, emporte les assiettes à table, le repas est presque prêt.

Ioann inspira fortement avant d'attraper le plateau sur lequel il avait mis assiettes, verres et couverts. Puis il se dirigea vers le jardin afin de dresser la table. Severus le regarda sortir tristement. Il se demandait si un jour son fils arriverait à passer par-dessus ce qu'il avait vécu chez Sergueï. Il termina le repas et décida que cette soirée en famille était assez nécessaire.

o0o

_Lundi 2 Août 1993_

Le ciel était sombre et un petit crachin rendait l'atmosphère lourde d'humidité. Et pourtant c'était une excellente journée. Une comme on aime à savourer et à en apprécier tous les instants. Un chien aboya au loin lui procurant quelques frissons. Et quand il se tut, un intense silence se propagea. Un silence angoissant pour bien des gens. Mais la journée était vraiment trop belle pour s'y attarder. Inspirer profondément, expirer. Cet air frais et vivifiant était de l'extase à la demande. Rien à voir avec l'air vicié de là-bas. Rien à voir avec les murs de là-bas. Ici la nature s'étendait à perte de vue. Il lui avait fallu du temps, des plans et d'intenses réflexions. Mais maintenant c'était la liberté qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Une liberté qu'on ne pouvait pas espérer. Qu'on ne pouvait plus espérer. Pas après presque douze sinistres années d'incarcération à Azkaban.


	22. Evasion

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen et Connors.

Béta : BettyMars

Zarakinel, merci pour ta fidélité et toutes tes review qui me font toujours plaisir.

Les retrouvailles de la famille Black vous a plu. Tant mieux, car il était temps que Sirius soit encore plus intégré à sa propre famille…. Et c'est avec tous les changements qui s'opèrent petit à petit sur lui qu'il l'accepte finalement pas si mal que ça. L'évadé d'Azkaban vous intrigue et j'aime bien vos suppositions. Tout comme j'aime bien mon mystère donc j'en dirais pas plus :P. De toute façon, beaucoup de vont questions vont trouver une réponse ici même si cela en amènera surement d'autres (qui trouveront réponse plus tard^^). Harry sera un peu plu présent et surtout … je sens que ça va vous plaire… on va retrouver deux personnages qu'on n'avait pas vu depuis assez longtemps )

Sinon, j'ai peu avancé dans l'écriture de la fiction (bien que le chapitre 29 est bien entamé) mais j'ai relativement bien avancé dans l'OS bonus … il est moins dense qu'un chapitre normal car beaucoup de dialogue, mais j'ai tout de même plus de 12 pages d'écrites et il n'est pas fini (sachant qu'un chapitre ordinaire fait dans les 8 pages environ…) Donc je ne reste pas improductive lol. Je ne sais pas si cet OS vous plaira mais moi je m'amuse bien à l'écrire ^^

Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et rendez-vous mercredi prochain pour un nouveau chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Evasion.**

_Lundi 2 Aout 1993_

Milo passa sa main sur son visage avec lassitude. Il n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait maintenant plus de quarante huit heures qu'il était réveillé et il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de dormir plus de trente minutes. Une prise d'otage avait débutée deux jours plus tôt dans la ville écossaise d'Inverey. Un père, à qui on avait retiré la garde de sa fille, avait pris en otage le personnel d'un tribunal. Le Russe avait été dépêché d'urgence pour couvrir cette affaire. Et il n'avait pas dormi de deux jours avant que tout se finisse en bain de sang avec trois morts et huit blessés dont deux grièvement. Il était ensuite retourné à la rédaction pour rédiger son papier avant de le transmettre à son supérieur. Il était rentré chez lui et n'avait dormi qu'une petite demi-heure que déjà il avait été rappelé. Et avec une évasion à Azkaban, il était hors de question qu'il ne réponde pas à l'appel. Mais cela faisait maintenant plus de cinq heures trente qu'il était là avec les autres journalistes et personne n'était encore venu les renseigner. Dans la salle mise à leur disposition pour attendre que les officiels arrivent, Milo put voir les reporters du _Wand'Indépendant_, l'excentrique du _Chicaneur_, le journaliste du _Guardian Owl_ et enfin cette vieille peau de la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Le Russe, renifla en la regardant. Il était persuadé qu'elle avait plus sa place à la rubrique cancan de Sorcière Hebdo que dans un quotidien national. En tournant la tête il remarqua également des journalistes d'Irlande, de France, Belgique et Pays bas. Il étouffa un bâillement avant de s'appuyer confortablement contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il regarda sa montre pour voir qu'il était déjà une heure du matin. Si l'attente se prolongeait encore, il allait finir par réellement s'endormir profondément et manquer à son devoir de journaliste. Une tasse de café apparut juste devant son nez alors qu'il tentait une nouvelle fois de rester éveillé. Il la regarda avec attention avant de relever la tête. Il tomba alors sur le visage tranquille d'Henrique.

- Tu es mon sauveur, dit-il avec force en attrapant la boisson chaude.

- Tu as de la chance que je n'étais pas à l'étranger sur un autre évènement alors.

- Et de la chance que le _Daily Wizard_ t'ai envoyé toi pour l'évasion.

- Il faudra qu'on m'explique pourquoi c'est toi qu'on a dépêché alors que tu reviens de la prise d'otage. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit très légal de te faire ça.

- Ouais, mais ça m'aurait aussi bien fait chier de ne pas être sur ce coup là. La première évasion de la célèbre prison, ce n'est pas un papier qu'on laisse passer.

- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi. Ça vaut le coup d'être dessus… et puis avec la prime les vacances ne seront que meilleures.

- Me parle pas vacances alors qu'un simple lit me fait déjà l'effet d'être un sacré Graal, grommela le Russe en fermant les yeux.

- Si tu veux te reposer un peu vas-y, je te réveillerais si Fudge se décide enfin à nous recevoir.

- Tu vas pas faire ton chien, hein ? Pas comme les autres qui m'assommeraient pour que je ne sorte pas mon article, hein ?

- Au pire si je n'arrive pas à te réveiller, je te passerais mes notes.

- T'es un amour, murmura Milo en se laissant doucement glisser dans le sommeil.

Henrique attrapa une plume et un parchemin et commença à préparer le terrain pour l'interview. C'était rare mais cela arrivait de temps en temps que son homme et lui travaillent sur le même évènement. C'était toujours plaisant car ils pouvaient plus facilement échanger leurs impressions. Mais c'était également assez étrange car ils se devaient de rester professionnels. Lui avait déjà fait trois autres rédactions avant d'être embauché par le quotidien Londonien alors que Milo était à l'_Edinburgh Wizard News, _en Ecosse, depuis son arrivée en Angleterre. Trente minutes passèrent sans que rien ne se passe de plus intéressant que Rita aiguisant sa plume à papote tout en fatiguant tout le monde à faire de grands discours barbants. Puis la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur le chef des Aurors, Rufus Scrimgeour, suivi par la sous secrétaire d'Etat et le Ministre lui-même. Quelques Aurors les entouraient comme s'ils avaient peur que l'un des journalistes ne veuille les attaquer. Henrique attrapa fortement l'épaule de son homme pour le réveiller avant de sauter sur ses pieds et s'approcher, plume en main. Milo sursauta mais comprit tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. Il se promit d'aller se coucher aussitôt l'article dans les rotatives. Il attrapa son matériel et s'avança d'un pas aussi alerte que possible alors que son côté professionnel refaisait surface. Scrimgeour fit taire tout le monde avec l'aide d'un _Sonorus_ avant que le Ministre ne prenne la parole.

- Chers journalistes, aujourd'hui est un jour bien sombre. Tout à l'heure, à dix huit heures six minutes, l'un des prisonniers de la prison d'Azkaban a réussi à échapper à la vigilance de ses gardiens et à s'évader.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Et qui est-ce ? Demanda, une femme du _Guardian Owl_.

- Nous n'avons pour l'instant aucune idée du comment tout cela est possible mais une complicité externe est plus que probable. Je vous demanderais de communiquer à nos citoyens que la plus grande prudence est requise. Il s'agit d'un Mangemort enfermé dans le secteur de haute surveillance.

- Comment a-t-il pu s'évader s'il était sous haute surveillance ? S'étonna Xenophilius Lovegood, directeur du _Chicaneur_.

- C'est une chose très troublante effectivement et une partie des Aurors est actuellement penchée sur ce problème, intervient Scrimgeour. Le reste des effectifs est sur la piste de l'évadé.

Les questions s'enchainèrent et quand l'identité du prisonnier fut révélée, de grands cris de stupeur et d'effroi s'élevèrent dans la petite salle. La fatigue soudainement effacée, Milo regarda Henrique avec angoisse. Le regard chocolat de son amant était tout aussi tourmenté. Cette fois, le danger était presque à leur porte. Il allait falloir faire le nécessaire pour qu'il n'entre plus dans leur vie.

o0o

_Mardi 3 Aout 1993_

Harry regarda le réveil. Il était encore tôt mais il était parfaitement réveillé. Il fallait bien avouer que depuis qu'il était en vacances, Sirius se débrouillait toujours pour qu'il se lève presque à l'aube. C'était sa punition pour s'être encore une fois mis en danger par inconscience. Il avait ensuite la journée pour faire ce qu'il voulait mais le matin, il devait être prêt à six heures afin d'aller courir et de faire des exercices physiques. Et il en bavait tous les jours car dès qu'il commençait à être à l'aise, la distance et la difficulté augmentait. Il rentrait à chaque fois deux heures plus tard, en sueur, respirant comme un bœuf et les genoux jouant des castagnettes. C'était à ce moment là que Sirius passait rapidement à la douche avant de rejoindre le bureau des Aurors pour prendre son travail tout en laissant son filleul devant une collation bien méritée et la promesse de faire ses devoirs. Car en plus d'avoir à faire ceux que les professeurs lui avaient donnés pour les vacances, il avait eu pour ordre de refaire ceux des deux premières années à Poudlard où sa note avait été trop faible. Oui, Sirius avait trouvé le moyen de le punir tout en lui faisant faire des choses profitables pour lui.

Mais Harry ne se plaignait pas. Non. Car quelques années plus tôt, il aurait eu à dormir dans un placard tout en comptant le temps qui séparait deux de ses repas et en faisant les travaux ménagers dans toute la maison. Il aurait sûrement aussi reçu quelques gifles pour le décourager de faire des bêtises. Aujourd'hui, comme toutes les autres fois auparavant, il endurait la punition de Sirius sans rechigner et avec optimisme. Après tout, au final, tous ces exercices physiques étaient une sorte d'entrainement. S'il avait été un peu plus endurant ou un peu plus agile, peut-être qu'il s'en serait mieux sorti devant le Basilic.

Finalement, malgré l'heure très matinale, le jeune Gryffondor se leva, enfila un tee-shirt et un short avant de descendre dans la cuisine. Le soleil était à peine levé quand il ouvrit les volets alors que la casserole d'eau chauffait doucement. Il sortit ensuite le bacon et des saucisses qu'il fit chauffer à la poêle. Il déposa ensuite tout ça dans une assiette, mit des feuilles de thé vert dans l'eau chaude, puis attrapa le pichet de jus de citrouille. Il jeta un œil dans le couloir alors qu'il s'asseyait à table. L'attention concentrée sur le moindre petit bruit, il put rapidement déterminer que son parrain n'était pas encore remonté. La Pleine Lune venait de s'achever. Remus et Sirius s'étaient enfermés dans la cave dès la fin du repas du soir, la vielle. Il faudrait sûrement encore un peu de temps pour qu'ils émergent.

Rangeant toutes les affaires, lavant les ustensiles, assiettes et verres, il repensa à son anniversaire qui avait eu lieu trois jours plus tôt. Il avait été un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir inviter ses amis. Mais Hermione était en France pour les vacances et les parents de Ron ayant gagné à la loterie, toute la famille était en Egypte pour rendre visite à Bill. Heureusement, il avait eu un repas de fête avec Andromeda, Ted, Tonks et Remus. Mais cela ne remplaçait pas ses amis. Il s'étira et fit quelques échauffements avant de laissait un mot à son parrain et partir courir comme tous les matins.

Quand il ouvrit le portillon après sa course et ses exercices, il remarqua que la maison était toujours aussi calme. Il se dépêcha d'aller se doucher car sentir son tee-shirt coller à son dos était une sensation assez désagréable. Il revint dans la cuisine en un temps record, les cheveux mouillés encore moins coiffés qu'à l'ordinaire et une énorme envie de finir les crêpes de la veille lui tiraillant le ventre. Un hibou passa par la fenêtre ouverte. Il tenait la _Gazette du Sorcier_ et tendit sa patte pour indiquer la petite bourse accrochée dessus. Harry se leva pour attraper le pot-tirelire afin de payer l'oiseau. Puis il le regarda s'envoler tout en se demandant si Hedwige avait l'intention de rentrer ce matin où si elle allait encore découcher pour plusieurs jours.

Le couinement de la porte de la cave lui indiqua que Sirius était en train d'aider Remus à rejoindre sa chambre afin de lui faire prendre une potion pour apaiser ses muscles endoloris. En attendant que son parrain ne vienne le rejoindre, il prépara un bol de café noir ainsi qu'une assiette de saucisses et de pancakes qu'il avait préparé la veille au soir. Puis il se rassit et attrapa le journal. Depuis que la photographie de Ron et sa famille avait été publiée, il aimait beaucoup regarder si des fois, on parlait encore d'eux. Il releva la tête en voyant Sirius arriver, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux à peine ouverts et un bâillement disgracieux aux lèvres.

- Salut p'tit biscuit. T'as bien dormi ?

- Mieux que toi apparemment.

- Ouais, le loup était un peu plus présent cette fois, et il était d'humeur joueuse. A croire qu'il y avait de la caféine dans sa potion cette fois. Oh, t'as fait le café ? T'es un amour, Poussin.

- Normal. J'ai fait ma punition aussi. Je t'ai pas attendu, je me suis douté que tu serais pas d'attaque.

- Tu apprendras, mon p'tit fruit, que je suis toujours en forme, bâilla Sirius. Mais je reconnais que ce matin je suis content de ne pas aller courir.

Harry rigola de cette mauvaise foi tout en se replongeant dans le journal. Mais d'un coup, une explosion retentit dans le salon le faisant sursauter et incitant Sirius à se lever, baguette à la main. Puis une voix déformée hurla dans toute la maison.

- BLACK ! NOM D'UN DRAGON ! OU ETES-VOUS ENCORE ? RAMENEZ VOUS TOUT DE SUITE AU BUREAU SI VOUS NE VOULEZ PAS QU'IL Y AIT DE REPRESAILLES !

Puis le calme revint, laissant Harry les yeux écarquillés et Sirius soupirant mais soulagé.

- J'adore la voix tendre et agréable de Scrimgeour.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Je suppose qu'il a dû essayer de me joindre et que ne pas me trouver l'a énervé. Il m'a sûrement envoyé une beuglante.

- Oh. Neville nous a dit qu'un jour il en avait pas ouvert une de sa grand-mère et que c'était horrible.

- Et bien tu vois, c'est le cas. Je pense qu'il faudra faire le ménage dans le salon, il doit y avoir de la suie partout. Enfin, il attendra tout de même que j'ai fini mon café. J'ai une nuit blanche dans les pattes, alors il va pas me saouler parce qu'Ombrage a encore perdu son chat ! C'est la troisième fois en un mois qu'il nous met en état d'urgence pour retrouver ce greffier de malheur !

Harry éclata de rire alors que Sirius se servait de café en louant toutes les divinités pour ce merveilleux breuvage qu'il affectionnait tant. La potion Tue-loup était de plus en plus stable avec des effets très satisfaisant. Mais Snape cherchait encore à l'améliorer de façon à ce que Remus reste réellement conscient tout le long de la transformation. Ce qui faisait que les nuits de pleine lune étaient à chaque fois différentes. Il se resservit en se disant que tout de même grâce au professeur de potions, son ami supportait bien mieux ses transformations et surtout se remettait relativement vite. D'ici une heure ou deux, il serait presque en pleine forme. Sirius avouait que même du temps de leur adolescence, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi serein et reposé que maintenant.

- Dis Sirius, demanda Harry, d'une voix étrange et les sourcils froncés.

- Oui Poussin ?

- Quand tu étais à Azkaban, tu étais dans le quartier de haute sécurité ?

Harry rougit et baissa les yeux dès qu'il eut posé sa question. Il avait été mis au courant de cette histoire quand il fut en âge de comprendre. Son parrain avait refusé de lui cacher cela pour qu'il ne soit pas surpris s'il devait l'apprendre de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais il savait aussi que c'était un sujet très délicat et que même si l'adulte ne le montrait pas, il en était encore bouleversé. En posant cette question, il n'avait pas voulu le faire replonger dans ces affreux souvenirs mais il ne s'était rendu compte de sa maladresse qu'un instant trop tard.

Sirius s'était figé. En une phrase, il venait de se retrouver dans sa cellule. Sa minuscule cellule, entouré par de bien trop nombreux Mangemorts. Il revoyait encore Dolohov hurler alors qu'un Détraqueur était en train de s'occuper de lui. Il entendait encore le rire fou de sa cousine alors que la nouvelle de la mort de Croupton junior venait de circuler entre les prisonniers. Et les gémissements des plus faibles, les insultes des frères Lestrange, les moqueries des gardiens, tout cela résonna d'un coup dans sa tête. Ses oreilles sifflèrent alors que ses mains se mettaient à trembler.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Harry, je ne voulais pas …

- Oui, j'étais dans ce secteur là, lui répondit l'ex-prisonnier d'une voix blanche. Pourquoi demandes-tu ça ?

- Je voulais juste savoir si c'était facile de se promener dans… là-bas.

- Se promener ? Merlin non ! On n'a le droit de sortir de sa cellule que lors des douches mensuelles et des rendez-vous au parloir. Et c'est sous bonne garde encore.

- C'est tout ?

- Dans chaque cellule il y avait un lavabo, des toilettes sommaires et une couchette. Une meurtrière dans le mur donnait un peu d'éclat et ils nous donnaient de vagues repas à travers la porte. C'est tout ce qu'on a là-bas. Pour les autres prisonniers, ils sont un peu plus tolérants. Mais pas pour les criminels et les Mangemorts.

La voix de Sirius s'était éraillée au fil de son explication et ses yeux s'étaient vidés de leur sentiment habituel. Harry remarqua avec amertume qu'à cause de lui, il était presque reparti là-bas et qu'il revivait cela. Aussi il mit de la confiture de cassis sur un pancakes et lui tendit. L'adulte cligna des yeux en regardant le toast avant de l'attraper et de l'avaler difficilement. Puis après plusieurs respirations profondes et une maitrise bancale de son corps, il le regarda dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi cette question Harry ?

- C'est parce que… enfin c'est à cause du journal. Il parle d'une évasion dedans.

- Une évasion ? D'Azkaban ? Et dans le secteur de haute sécurité ? Non, c'est impossible.

- Ben apparemment si, regarde, répondit Harry en lui montrant les gros titres. C'est écrit là.

Cette fois, Sirius laissa échapper sa tasse alors qu'il se jetait sur le journal avec fébrilité. Il avait cru à un effet d'optique ou une mauvaise vision, mais non. En gros, sur la première page, cette phrase effrayante s'étalait : « _Bellatrix Lestrange, Mangemort reconnue, s'évade d'Azkaban !_ ». Il lui semblait presque que la terre venait de s'ouvrir sous ses pieds alors que le ciel s'était déchainé sur lui jusqu'à le foudroyer sur place. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de cette maudite feuille de choux, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'il était en train d'affoler Harry par son comportement.

- …ius ! Sirius ! Sirius ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Sirius !

- Putain !

- Sirius, tu sais qui s'est ?

- Un peu oui ! Merde, avant d'être une prisonnière d'Azkaban, cette putain de folle est ma timbrée de cousine !

- Ta cousine ? S'affola Harry. Comment ça ?

- C'est la sœur d'… Putain de merde ! Andromeda !

- Sirius ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est la sœur d'Andromeda ! Mais elle est capable de vouloir la tuer de sa propre baguette car elle est en relation avec moi. Et que je suis un Auror à la recherche de ses salopards de petits copains Mangemorts ! Il faut que … Merde ! Scrimgeour ! C'était ça l'urgence ! Bordel ! Poussin, prépare un sac avec quelques unes de tes affaires, je vais m'occuper de Remus.

- Mais Sirius…

- Harry, s'il te plait, ne discute pas.

Le garçon, abdiqua et courut dans sa chambre faire ce que son parrain lui avait demandé. Si lire l'évasion d'un prisonnier lui avait juste apporté un certain malaise, voir son parrain perdre les pédales le traumatisait bien plus. Visiblement cette cousine était à craindre. Il se traita d'idiot en se rappelant qu'elle était enfermé en haute sécurité et qu'elle n'y était sûrement pas parce qu'elle avait piqué sa sucette à un bébé. Inconsciemment il avait fait le rapprochement avec l'erreur judiciaire dont Sirius avait été victime, mais celui-ci de part son comportement venait de lui remettre les idées en place : il n'y avait pas que des innocents à Azkaban !

Après avoir balancé quelques affaires dans un sac à dos, il revint dans le salon pour voir son parrain en pleine conversation inter-cheminée. Remus arriva un instant après, épuisé et pas bien réveillé mais le regard inquiet.

- Bien, annonça Sirius en se relevant. Albus vous attend à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Rem', Poppy arrive sous peu pour finir de te remettre sur pied. Harry, tu vas rester à Poudlard pour l'instant. Je dois aller au bureau avant de me faire tuer par mon chef. Mais dès que je peux m'éclipser je reviens pour trouver une solution.

- Mais, pourquoi je dois aller là-bas ?

- Parce que la maison est protégée par beaucoup de sorts, mais que je préfère la mettre sous Fidelitas avant de t'y laisser seul. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de ça et j'ai dit à Albus de s'occuper de Ted et Meda. Eux aussi sont en danger avec Lestrange en liberté.

- Je m'occupe de lui, Sirius. Va à ton boulot, et ne t'inquiète pas, lui assura Remus.

- Merci. Et pas de bêtises Harry, d'accord ?

- Oui, répondit doucement le garçon.

Sirius disparut rapidement par la cheminée. Non, Harry n'avait pas du tout envie de faire des bêtises. Il avait juste envie de remonter la journée de vingt quatre heures et de ne jamais vivre ce jour maudit. Il était prêt à faire encore plus de courses à pied et de devoirs si seulement on lui laissait l'occasion d'être tranquillement chez lui comme tous les autres jours. Une main se posa sur son épaule et le fit sursauter. Il releva la tête pour tomber sur le visage tendre mais anxieux de Remus. Celui-ci avait connecté la cheminée et lui demandait d'y aller. Il se blottit un instant dans ses bras avant d'avancer et de se retrouver dans le bureau de l'infirmière à Poudlard.

o0o

Ioann et Draco étaient allongés au sol, chacun d'un côté d'un échiquier. Le plus jeune était très concentré, ses sourcils fortement froncés alors qu'il tentait de ne pas écouter ce que les pièces en ivoire massif tentaient de lui faire faire. Il n'était pas dupe, depuis le temps. Il savait bien que ces pièces là étant à Draco, elles aideraient leur propriétaire au lieu de leur joueur. Devait-il avancer sa tour ou son fou ? Il savait que son cavalier était déjà perdu mais il devait limiter les dégâts. Cela faisait maintenant quelques heures que son père et lui était arrivait au Manoir. Ce n'était pas prévu du tout et il s'était demandé pourquoi il avait fallu qu'il se prépare si vite après que son père l'ait réveillé aux aurores. Il avait d'ailleurs débarqué dans la chambre de son frère alors que celui-ci dormait encore. Ils avaient du coup prolongé leur nuit, tranquillement avant de s'éveiller en douceur et en se racontant leurs vacances depuis l'anniversaire du plus jeune. Avant d'être appelés par Narcissa, ils étaient longtemps restés bien caché sous le drap. Une habitude qu'ils avaient prise étant enfants et qu'ils avaient bien conservée au fil des années.

Finalement Ioann avança sa tour sans grande conviction. Draco rayonna d'un coup avant d'avancer sa reine et de mettre son petit frère, échec et mat. Les pièces du jeu se moquèrent de celui-ci pour son manque de discernement alors que le blond se vantait d'avoir une fois de plus gagné. Ioann le regarda d'un air hautain avant de se venger en se jetant sur lui pour une attaque de chatouilles. Mais évidement, il ne garda pas longtemps son avantage car rapidement il se retrouva sur le dos, son ainé assis sur son ventre et le souffle court de rire et se tortiller pour s'échapper de sa mauvaise posture.

o0o

Dans le salon, l'ambiance était bien moins insouciante. Autour de la table, Narcissa, Severus, Andromeda et Ted était en train de boire un thé bien chaud. Lucius était au Ministère depuis que les Snape étaient arrivés. Le professeur de potions soupira alors qu'un bâillement tentait de s'échapper de ses lèvres. Merlin, il avait été réveillé à quatre heures du matin de façon assez brutal. Si sa cheminée était réglée pour laisser passer un certain nombre de personnes, elle l'était aussi pour lui signaler une quelconque arrivée de nuit. Et c'était cette alarme qui l'avait sorti du lit en sursaut. Baguette en main, il s'était précipité dans le salon pour tomber sur Henrique qui lui faisait face, les mains levées en évidence pour lui montrer sa non agressivité. Severus avait roulé des yeux mais pensé que le journaliste avait de sacré réflexe conditionnés. Son métier avait dû l'embarquer dans des situations extrêmes pour en arriver là.

Puis il avait eu peur. Peur parce que si le brésilien débarquait en pleine nuit chez lui, le visage si fermé, c'est que quelque chose était arrivé. Sa première pensée fut pour Milovan. Pour ce satané Russe qu'il considérait comme son frère depuis bien des années maintenant. Une angoisse sans nom lui avait gelé les entrailles. Mais heureusement, semblant comprendre sa réaction, Henrique l'avait rassuré à son sujet. Il était en train de rédiger un article express pour la publication du matin. Puis il avait appris la nouvelle. Cette garce de Bellatrix avait trouvé le moyen de s'échapper d'Azkaban. Sa première pensée avait été que si jamais il devait la croiser dans la rue, il se ferait une joie de la renvoyer de là où elle venait mais sûrement un peu plus abimée qu'à son départ. Puis il s'était demandé pourquoi se déplacer si tôt pour lui apprendre la nouvelle alors qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de trouver la maison. Depuis l'attaque de Greyback quelques années plus tôt, le Fidélitas était toujours présent. Finalement Henrique lui avait indiqué pourquoi il était là. Donnant rendez-vous aux deux journalistes chez les Malfoy, il avait réveillé son fils avant qu'ils n'arrivent au Manoir presque aussitôt.

Narcissa finit sa tasse. Elle était anxieuse de savoir sa sœur dans la nature, mais rassurer de savoir Andromeda en sécurité. Elle regarda Severus distraitement en se souvenant de l'arrivée fracassante qu'il avait faite. Ou plutôt que Ioann avait fait. Car ce fut le garçon qui avait passé la cheminée en premier. Or, encore endormi, il avait trébuché dans le tapis avant de s'étaler au sol en entrainant deux chaises avec lui. Son père venait d'arriver à son tour quand Lucius et elle avaient surgi, baguettes à la main. L'enfant fut envoyé dans la chambre de Draco alors qu'ils s'étaient entretenus entre adultes. C'était la sécurité des Tonks qui avait angoissé en priorité les deux journalistes. Et Narcissa s'était senti touchée de leurs craintes. Lucius avait contacté Ted pour lui expliquer la situation et l'inviter, lui et sa femme à rester la journée au Manoir le temps que leur maison soit correctement sécurisée.

Puis un peu plus tard, les deux journalistes étaient également arrivés. La blonde secoua doucement la tête au souvenir de l'épuisement immanquable qui s'affichait sur les traits et dans les mouvements du Russe. Apprenant qu'il avait passé plusieurs jours sans presque dormir, elle avait appelé Dobby pour que l'elfe le conduise dans une chambre tranquille et qu'il dorme tout ce qu'il voulait. Henrique était reparti peu de temps après afin de rester à l'affût d'informations, prévenant qu'il irait se coucher quand Milo se réveillerait. Avant son départ, Severus lui avait glissé qu'ils devraient protéger leur appartement, car si Bellatrix en avait après lui pour sa traitrise, elle pouvait remonter jusqu'à eux pour se venger. Le Brésilien avait promis de faire le nécessaire puis il était reparti faire son boulot.

Depuis Lucius s'était lui aussi dirigé vers le Ministère afin de cuisiner Fudge à sa manière et elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelles. Albus devait passer un peu plus tard afin de mettre quelques solides barrières de sécurité autour du terrain des Tonks. Mais pour l'instant, ils attendaient tous de savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé pour que Bellatrix réussisse à s'évader ainsi. Car bien que le Ministre ait fait une déclaration à la presse, les circonstances de l'évasion avaient été quasi inexistantes de ses dires.

o0o

En Egypte, Bill venait de finir de faire ses courses. Il avait pris quelques jours de congé pour profiter du séjour de sa famille. Il avait été très content de savoir que ses parents et frères et sœur avaient gagné de quoi réellement partir en vacances. Et puis les voir était une grande joie. Cela faisait de nombreux mois que ce n'était pas arrivé. Entre son boulot et la distance, rien n'était simple. Au moins cette année il avait pu constaté que Ron avait relativement bien grandi, que Ginny devenait une petite femme malgré ses douze ans, que les jumeaux étaient toujours plus dangereux pour leurs nerfs et que Percy, plus fier qu'un paon alors que son hibou revenait plusieurs fois par jour avec une lettre au parfum féminin. Il avait pu également voir ce que ce voyage faisait à ses parents. Il ne se rappelait plus la dernière fois qu'il les avait vus aussi amoureux l'un de l'autre. Et il en était très content.

Il arriva devant la porte de chez lui, en pestant de ne pas avoir prévu de garder ses clés à la main. Il se contorsionna pour les attraper sans faire tomber les deux grands sacs qu'il tenait dans ses bras. La chance devait être avec lui car la porte s'ouvrit sur un visage narquois.

- Aurais-tu besoin d'un coup de main ?

- Pousses-toi du passage et tu seras un gentil garçon.

- C'est tout ? Alors je vais devoir refermer cette porte avec toi derrière.

- Ose faire cela et c'est toi qui dormiras dans le canapé ce soir.

- Merlin mais quelle horrible menace ! Tu sais que je dors régulièrement par terre à la réserve et que ton canapé est un palace à côté ?

- Ok, alors ce soir je t'invite dans un petit cabaret qui devrait te plaire.

- Là c'est plus intéressant. Allez, tu peux entrer.

- Oh, Messire Charlie est vraiment très charitable aujourd'hui.

Le dit Charlie éclata de rire en attrapant un des sacs pour aider son frère à ranger les courses dans la cuisine. Il avait réussi à prendre trois de congé également afin de rejoindre toute sa famille en Egypte. Contrairement à ses parents qui étaient logés dans une pension de famille, il avait accepté l'offre de Bill et squattait chez lui. La petite maison de celui-ci ne comptait qu'une chambre, une salle d'eau et une grande pièce à vivre comprenant salon et cuisine. En hôte parfait, l'aimé lui avait laissé sa chambre pour prendre le canapé bien qu'il lui ait explicitement fait comprendre que faire l'inverse ne le dérangeait pas.

Une fois les commissions rangées, ils s'installèrent devant une bonne orangeade. Le reste de leur famille était en train de visiter quelques pyramides et ils ne les verraient qu'en fin d'après midi avant d'aller faire une balade sur le Nil à la tombée de la nuit. Aussi les deux frères profitèrent de ce moment pour se raconter leur vie.

- Et donc qui était cette belle brune qui te faisait de l'œil hier quand tu es venu me chercher au réseau de Cheminette ? Demanda Charlie d'un air taquin.

- Je ne sais pas si tu as ouvert les yeux sur le trajet, mais ici tu as pleins de belles brunes.

- Ah mais parce qu'il y en a plusieurs qui ont tes faveurs ! Mais c'est intéressant tout ça ! Raconte !

- Et toi, gamin, ta vie sentimentale est palpitante ou tes seules conquêtes crachent du feu ? Rétorqua Bill en lui jetant le journal à la figure.

- Entre une femme qui cache un dragon en elle et une dragonne qui ne cache rien de son caractère, je préfère jouer avec le feu, rigola le plus jeune en ramassant le tas de papiers que fut un jour le journal pour le poser sur la table. Non Sérieusement, avec mes nouvelles responsabilités, j'ai un peu de mal à sortir pour faire des rencontres. Mais il y a bien une petite blonde mignonne à la réserve…

- Une petite blonde comment ? Comme une Opaloeil des antipodes avec ses écailles iridescentes et nacrées ?

- T'es nul. En plus on n'en a pas encore de cette race là. On est en contact avec une réserve Australienne pour en faire l'acquisition mais l'accord n'est pas encore passé.

- Arrête de noyer le poisson, je m'en moque de tes dragons, parle moi de ma future belle sœur.

- Oh Merlin. T'as toujours pas perdu ta manie de vouloir me marier à tout bout de champ ?

- Sans blague, j'étais sûr qu'avec Nymph vous doubleriez l'effectif de la famille.

- Heureusement que tu es briseur de sorts et pas voyant. Tu auras fini sans le sou.

- Et tu as encore détourné la conversation.

- D'accord d'accord. Pour l'instant il n'y a rien mais vu les regards qu'elle me lance, je pense que j'ai ma chance. Mais pas un mot à maman. Elle serait capable de faire des fiançailles alors que je n'ai même pas encore gouté à la douceur de ses étreintes. Un comble !

- Et ça te casserait toutes tes chances d'emmener la demoiselle dans ton lit, je comprends bien, ironisa Bill.

- Et toi ? Tu ne m'as toujours rien dit de la jolie brune. Alors ?

- Alors c'est une stagiaire que nous avons à la banque en ce moment. Et tu te trompes, ce n'est pas moi qu'elle regardait comme ça mais son petit ami qui était juste derrière nous. Sinon j'ai rompu avec Nailah il y a une semaine. Elle a une vision de la famille qui ne collait pas du tout avec la mienne.

- Combien de temps celle là ?

- Trois mois. Mais à part ça, elle était très bien sous tous les autres rapports, sourit Bill.

- T'as pas dû t'ennuyer si je comprends bien, rigola Charlie.

- ça me fait penser que je me demande si Percy se détend un peu plus avec sa copine qu'avec nous.

- J'espère pour elle que c'est le cas. Merlin, mais il a toujours été aussi sérieux et ennuyeux ?

- Je crois, mais depuis le temps que j'ai quitté la maison, je ne suis plus assez objectif pour confirmer. Merlin et j'ai eu un choc, Ginny est devenue une belle demoiselle. C'était encore un bébé quand je suis venu ici et maintenant tu l'as vue ? Heureusement qu'elle ne jure que par ce cher Harry Potter. C'est rassurant de voir qu'elle ne va pas papillonner auprès de tous ces petits vauriens.

- Bill ! Elle a douze ans et tu parles comme maman. Je sais qu'on est loin mais je pense que tu peux compter sur les garçons pour veiller sur elle. D'ailleurs ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver, rangeons un peu tout ça et …

- Et ? Demanda Bill en le voyant regarder le journal qu'il avait commencé à ramasser. Charlie ?

- Merde regarde : Bellatrix Lestrange s'est évadée d'Azkaban !

- Bordel ! Comment elle a fait ?

- Ils ne le disent pas. Mais ça veut dire que l'Angleterre est en sacré danger avec cette Mangemort en liberté.

- Elle va sûrement vouloir réunir ses collègues encore libres. J'espère que les Aurors vont vite la rattraper.

- Bill, Snape et Malfoy ont trahi ses idéaux, s'inquiéta Charlie.

- T'inquiète, ils ne sont pas idiots, les garçons seront sous haute sécurité. Tout comme Harry.

- Je sais. Mais Lestrange aussi était sous haute sécurité et voilà le résultat. Enfin, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose à part me tenir au courant des évènements. Et je vais écrire à Ioann aussi. Voir s'il a aimé le cadeau que je lui ai fait pour son anniversaire.

- Et te rassurer par la même occasion. Parce que je doute qu'il ait à rechigner sur son présent. Tu lui as transmis ta passion des dragons.

- Il l'avait déjà avant, sourit le dresseur de dragons au souvenir de la peluche blanche du petit garçon.

Quelques coups désordonnés retentirent contre la porte d'entrée interrompant leur discussion. Quand Bill alla ouvrir, il tomba sur les visages innocents, trop innocents, des jumeaux qui se précipitèrent dans le salon en rigolant. Charlie alla faire la bise à ses parents et laissa de côtés ses inquiétudes.

o0o

Pendant que la famille se retrouvait autour d'un goûté, dans les couloirs du Ministère de la Magie, Lucius commençait à en avoir assez de cette secrétaire qui lui interdisait l'accès du bureau de Fudge. Il avait tenté sa chance auprès de Scrimgeour mais celui-ci l'avait regardé d'un œil mauvais comme à chaque fois et l'avait renvoyé sur les roses. Aussi il n'était pas particulièrement de bonne humeur. Finalement, il passa outre le refus de cette petite sorcière sans intérêt et entra dans le bureau de Fudge après avoir à peine frappé.

- Lucius, quelle grossière façon de venir me déranger, s'offusqua Cornélius.

- Je pense, Monsieur le Ministre, que quand ma criminelle de belle sœur s'évase de prison, j'ai droit à un peu plus de respect de votre part. Ma famille est maintenant en danger, alors j'exige d'en savoir plus.

- Je comprends tout à fait votre position mais comprenez aussi la mienne. Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à en savoir plus.

- Cornélius, dois-je vous rappeler mon rôle dans la capture des Mangemorts ces six dernières années ? Dois-je vous rappeler que je vous ai convenablement conseillé depuis bien longtemps ?

- Non bien sûr mais …

- Peut-être puis je vous rappeler que je suis au courant de certaines façons d'agir peu convenables et qu'il se serait bien dommage que je glisse l'information dans l'oreille de miss Steeker.

- Vous ne feriez pas ça ? S'étrangla le Ministre

- Pas si vous m'aider à protéger ma famille en m'indiquant où en est la situation.

- Je croyais votre Manoir sous haute protection ?

- Ma famille ne s'arrête pas à ma femme et mon fils. La deuxième sœur de Narcissa et donc de Bellatrix, fait également partie de ma famille. Par extension, je dois vous rappeler que Black également et qu'il est le tuteur d'un certain garçon très célèbre.

Sur le fond, Lucius disait la vérité. Sirius étant le cousin de Narcissa et le parrain de Potter, celui-ci était un peu de sa famille. Mais sur la forme, il ne donnait crédibilité à cela que pour arriver à ses fins. Il se doutait bien qu'Albus était déjà en charge de la sécurité de cette partie éloignée dans la famille. Par contre, il était sérieux en parlant de la sécurité d'Andromeda et de son mari. Au fil des années et de leurs rencontres, il en était venu à apprécier les Tonks, et il avait eu un coup de cœur pour Nymphadora qui rendait son fils et son neveu euphoriques à chaque fois.

- Très bien, vous avez gagné. Asseyez vous, soupira Fudge. Hier soir vers dix huit heures, Bellatrix a été évacuée d'urgence de sa cellule. Elle était secouée de spasmes violents et s'était mise à baver considérablement.

- Qu'avait-elle ?

- Aucune idée. L'infirmier qui l'a réceptionnée, a tout de suite contacté son supérieur à Ste Mangouste. Il est arrivé aussitôt, a demandé aux gardiens de sortir le temps de l'examen avant de les rappeler. Puis il a contacté le directeur de la prison pour lui signaler que Lestrange devait être internée d'urgence à l'hôpital.

- Je suppose que dans l'affolement, personne n'a tenu compte des consignes de sécurité, ironisa Lucius.

- En fait, Bellatrix était inconsciente à ce moment là et tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à Ste Mangouste. Là, elle s'est réveillée, puis elle a menacé tout le monde avec une baguette, a lancé deux _Doloris_ et un _Avada_ et s'est enfuie dans le hall. Dans la panique que cela avait provoquée, elle a disparu dans la cheminée, au nez et à la barde de ses gardiens.

- Attendez, comment cela se fait-il qu'elle avait une baguette ? Et comment a-t-elle pu se remettre aussi vite ?

- C'est un mystère. Mais le résultat est là. Un guérisseur est mort, un autre et une infirmière sont blessés. Et elle est dans la nature.

- Que comptez-vous faire ?

- J'ai prévenu le Ministre Moldu de l'affaire. Il doit diffuser un message comme quoi une dangereuse criminelle armée s'est évadée de prison. Tout Moldu la croisant est appelé à contacter leurs autorités.

- Je n'ai aucune confiance en eux mais je suppose que plus de gens pouvant l'identifier seront au courant plus cela aidera à la rattraper. Et pour notre monde ?

- Les Aurors sont sur l'affaire. Les plus expérimentés sont sur le terrain, les autres s'occupent de l'enquête concernant les circonstances exactes de sa fuite. Je pense qu'une complicité interne n'est pas à exclure.

- Personnellement j'estime qu'une complicité interne est évidente. Rien que le fait qu'elle ait eu une baguette le prouve.

- Nous ne pouvons pas nous avancer autant, Lucius, tant que l'enquête …

- Balivernes. Pour moi c'est un fait indéniable. Maintenant ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est ce que vous allez faire pour renforcer certaines protections.

- Et bien, je pense qu'il serait bon que les Détraqueurs…

- Je ne parle pas dans le général. J'espère que vous avez renforcé la sécurité de la Salle Janus de Ste Mangouste, fit remarque Lucius d'un ton polaire.

- Et bien non. Je ne vois pas trop ce que …

- Vous ne voyez donc pas où est l'intérêt de protéger cette salle alors qu'elle abrite deux de vos meilleurs anciens Aurors qui sont présentement où ils sont à cause de la criminelle tout juste évadée ? Excusez-moi de vous avoir cru plus malin que cela.

- Vous pensez qu'elle …

- Elle a été arrêté après avoir torturé les Londubat. Nous ne savons pas ce que son esprit dérangé peut inventer, mais se venger sur ceux qui sont la cause de son emprisonnement, est une hypothèse à ne pas laisser de côté.

- Vous avez raison, je vais faire le nécessaire pour qu'il y ait toujours un Auror ou deux en faction.

- Je pense également qu'il serait judicieux de proposer une protection au reste de la famille Londubat. Je pense principalement à la mère de Franck et au fils de celui-ci. Les autres n'ont sûrement aucune valeur pour elle étant donné qu'ils ne sont même pas dans le pays.

- Et bien, je pense que je peux aussi faire quelque chose, mais je sais qu'Augusta est particulièrement puissante pour son âge.

- Un âge qui la met en position de faiblesse face à Bellatrix… releva justement Lucius.

Fudge hésita encore un moment avant de décider de leur offrir également une protection. Lucius se promit de fournir à Augusta un portoloin de secours afin de s'enfuir en cas d'alerte brulante. Il ne s'intéressait pas particulièrement à elle, mais elle était tout de même un membre non négligeable de l'Ordre du Phoenix et Draco devait sa santé au jeune Neville. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le remercier, aussi il espérait qu'ainsi sa gratitude s'en ressentirait. Et puis Severus lui avait raconté que le jeune Gryffondor et Ioann étaient assez proches. Draco le lui avait confirmé. Alors si préserver le sourire de son neveu passer par la protection de celui qui avait spontanément aidé son propre fils blessé, alors le sacrifice était bien moindre.


	23. Poudlard Express

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen et Connors.

Béta : BettyMars

Zarakinel, merci pour ton compliment et ta fidélité. Coquelicocotte, ravie que ça te plaise toujours et pour Bella… va falloir attendre un peu pour savoir le carnage qu'elle prépare :D

Et oui, on a maintenant une Bellatrix dans la nature. J'aurais pu faire sortir Peter, c'est vrai, mais si je ne l'ai pas fait … ce n'est pas parce que je ne le trouve pas assez malin pour le faire. Au contraire, avoir trompé son monde et monté son plan contre Sirius le jour de la mort des Potter, prouve combien il est rusé. Non c'était d'abord parce que l'évasion façon animagus avait déjà était faite et que je voulais aller au delà… ensuite parce qu'avec Bella, ça fera bien plus mal quand elle passera à l'attaque… oui je suis sadique … mais osez me dire que vous n'aimez pas ça !

Aujourd'hui on revient sur les bancs de l'école … le titre vous donne une bonne indication lol. Mais … tout ne va pas être si simple… et oui :D

Bon sinon, l'OS est fini avec 25 pages, et attends que ma béta rattrape un peu son retard pour être corrigé et posté. Mais après réflexion, je l'ai coupé en 2 parties. Comme ça ce sera moins long à lire et ça vous fera 2 publications au lieu d'une ^^. Le chapitre 29 est aussi enfin terminé et je suis vraiment une vilaine fille … si si … mais j'assume :) Allez, j'arrête mon blabla et je vous dis à mercredi prochain pour la suite.

Bonne journée et bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Poudlard Express.**

_Mardi 31 Aout 1993_

Le célèbre collège de Poudlard était en train de savourer ses dernières heures de calme. Car moins d'une journée plus tard, toute une flopée d'élèves remuants et déchainés allait débarquer. D'ailleurs tous les enseignants étaient arrivés depuis quelques jours pour la plupart, bien que cette année, le nouveau professeur de Défense n'avait fait que des passages éclairs le temps des réunions. Il ne devait réellement arriver que le lendemain, en même temps que les élèves. Dans une pièce circulaire située dans l'une des tours du château, un homme regardait les flammes vertes de sa cheminée s'éteindre. Albus n'était pas énervé. Non. Il était juste furieux. Le Ministre de la Magie, Cornélius Fudge, venait juste de lui imposer la présence des Détraqueurs. Il comprenait bien qu'avec l'évasion de Bellatrix quelques semaines plus tôt, la sécurité des élèves devait être renforcée. Mais de là à faire venir les gardiens d'Azkaban à proximité d'enfants, il y avait une marche qu'il aurait préférée ne pas franchir. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. L'opinion publique étant ce qu'elle était, bon nombres des élèves auraient été retirés de l'école s'il avait refusé. Poudlard était un lieu hautement protégé, et pourtant, il était certain que les parents aurait refusé le retour de leur fils ou fille en cas de non coopération sur ce sujet. Et il était hors de question de les mettre en danger plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

Bellatrix Lestrange. La plus fidèle des Mangemorts de Voldemort. Sa plus redoutable partisane. Tom n'avait jamais eu confiance qu'en lui-même. Et pourtant, elle s'était mise en tête qu'elle était sa favorite. Foutaises. Tom n'avait foi qu'en sa propre baguette. Mais ce pouvoir qu'elle se donnait elle-même la rendait extrêmement dangereuse. Dans les vingt quatre heures qui avaient suivi son évasion, beaucoup de protections avaient été rajoutées un peu partout. Albus était devenu le gardien du secret pour le Fidélitas protégeant la maison de Sirius et de Harry. Il avait également procédé à la pose de ce même sortilège sur la maison d'Augusta Londubat qui avait pris un ancien collègue de son fils comme gardien, l'Auror Shacklebolt. Andromeda et Ted s'étaient eux même choisi un gardien pour leur propre demeure et il avouait volontiers que si Lestrange devait mettre la main dessus c'était presque de la science fiction comme dirait les Moldus. Il fallait bien dire que pour remonter jusqu'à Felipe Cortès, il fallait chercher un moment. Severus et Lucius s'étaient débrouillés pour bien brouiller les pistes avec l'aide de Milo et Henrique. Ils avaient demandé à l'ancien collègue de Juliana Cruz et l'ami de longue date des deux journalistes de prendre ce rôle. Il avait accepté avec plaisir, sachant qu'habitant dans un petit village Mexicain, il ne risquait pas grand-chose.

Severus avait bataillé dur pour que l'oncle et le parrain de son fils en passent par là, et Felipe avait accepté de devenir également leur gardien du secret. Mais bien qu'étant dans un quartier mixte, ils habitaient dans un immeuble Moldu et il avait été impossible de jeter un Fidélitas sur un seul des appartements dans attirer l'attention. Ils s'étaient donc contentés de renforcer les protections.

Albus avait également été mis au courant qu'un Auror était en faction devant la chambre abritant le couple Londubat à Ste Mangouste. En parlant longuement avec Fudge, il avait compris que Lucius n'était pas étranger à cette affaire. Cela l'avait fait sourire.

Fumseck chantonna doucement. Albus regarda sa montre pour voir qu'il était en retard pour de se rendre dans la salle des professeurs. La dernière réunion devait déjà être commencée. Il attrapa le coffret en bois verni et refermé par de solides fermetures qu'il avait tout juste eu le temps d'envoyer aux côtés de sa Pensine dans le petit placard, avant que le Ministre n'arrive pour le mettre au courant des derniers arrangements. Il le rangea précautionneusement dans une armoire qu'il verrouilla. Il y avait dedans un certain nombre de documents très importants et uniques qu'il avait récupérés bien des années plus tôt. Et s'il voulait comprendre la logique de Tom Jedusor face aux Horcruxes, alors il était indispensable que ce coffret reste entre ses mains. Puis, il traversa les couloirs pour rejoindre ses professeurs. Ils étaient tous arrivés et d'après ce qu'il entendait à travers la porte, Minerva avait déjà bien entamé cette réunion. Il entra après quelques coups contre la porte. Il s'installa tranquillement et fit un signe pour que tous continuent sans se soucier de lui.

Il regarda toutes les personnes présentes autour de la table. L'équipe n'avait pas tellement changé depuis ces dernières années. Sauf pour le poste de Défense qu'il avait dû renouveler une nouvelle fois comme tous les ans depuis la mort du professeur Carter. Il avait été le seul à passer à travers la malédiction qui pesait sur le poste depuis presque quarante ans. Sûrement le fait que Voldemort avait disparu et était relativement inactif avait joué là dedans. Aujourd'hui, son nouveau professeur semblait peu assuré malgré la confiance qu'il essayait d'afficher. Albus sourit un instant. Il fallait bien avouer que Sirius était plus un homme de terrain qu'un professeur. Mais il était excellent dans ce domaine et de part son métier d'Auror, il était idéal pour protéger les élèves. C'était un accord qu'il avait passé avec le Ministère lorsqu'il avait débauché l'homme du service de Scrimgeour. Sirius avait été ravi de prendre le poste. Avec la menace de sa cousine, il était plus que satisfait d'avoir un œil presque constant sur son filleul.

Le plus loin possible de lui, se tenait Severus. Il avait un air renfrogné depuis qu'il avait appris la nomination de son ancien rival. Mais il n'avait pas contré cet ordre. Il avait été conscient que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour les élèves. Après tout, étant un traitre pour les Mangemorts, il était autant en danger que Lucius, Sirius ou Harry. Faisant de Ioann une cible facile pour cette guerrière aguerrie. Et si Albus avait appris une chose ces dernières années, c'était que Ioann passait toujours en premier pour son professeur de potions. Tout comme Harry était la priorité de Sirius, Draco celle de Lucius et tous les jeunes Weasley pour Arthur et Molly. Un enfant était bien trop précieux pour jouer avec sa sécurité.

- Bien, je suis ravi de voir que cette année nous sommes au point avec un peu d'avance comparé à l'an dernier, déclara le directeur à la fin de la réunion.

- Black est un abruti…

- Je ne te permets pas Snape ! grogna Sirius.

- … mais, continua Severus comme si de rien était, au moins il a une conscience professionnelle. De toute façon après Lockhart il n'y avait pas de mal à faire mieux.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de devoir prendre cela pour un compliment.

- Tu le prends comme tu veux, Black, j'énonçais juste une vérité.

- Ta version des vérités n'est pas toujours des plus gracieuses.

- Messieurs, votre enthousiasme à vouloir travailler ensemble est touchant, mais j'aimerais vous entretenir d'une nouveauté qui m'a été transmise juste avant que je n'arrive.

- Une nouveauté Albus ? A une journée de la rentrée ? Demanda Filius.

- Effectivement. Afin d'assurer la protection des élèves, Cornélius a jugé bon de faire venir quelques Détraqueurs à Poudlard.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est impensable !

- Je suis de votre avis Sirius, mais je ne peux malheureusement pas m'opposer à cela sans m'attirer les foudres des parents.

- Mais cela pourrait traumatiser nos élèves ! S'écria Pomona.

- C'est pour cela que j'ai réussi à émettre une condition. Ils n'auront pas le droit d'entrer dans l'enceinte du collège et devront se contenter de rester à la limite du domaine.

- Croyez-vous réellement que cela va les arrêter ? Demanda Severus en frissonnant.

- Je l'espère, autant pour nous que pour eux. S'ils devaient braver mon interdit, ils devraient également braver mon courroux.

Sans aucune préméditation, Sirius et Severus s'entreregardèrent. Ils pensaient tous les deux à Azkaban. L'un n'y avait passé que quelques jours dans l'attente de son procès, l'autre cinq années malgré son innocence. Mais tous les deux savaient ce que ces gardiens étaient capables de faire ressentir. Et pour rien au monde ils n'auraient voulu qu'un enfant en fasse l'expérience. Au moins voilà un point sur lequel ils étaient d'accord. La réunion s'acheva sur cette note amère et chacun regagna ses appartements. Sirius rentra chez lui pour finir de préparer leur départ à Harry et lui, alors que Severus se dirigeait précipitamment vers les cachots. Il avait besoin de voir Ioann, de le serrer contre lui, même si l'enfant grognerait qu'il était trop grand pour cela. Mais un souvenir datant de presque sept années venait de ressurgir de sa mémoire. A cette époque, la magie de son fils agissait comme un Détraqueur sur lui lors de certaines crises. Alors oui, il s'inquiétait pour son garçon.

o0o

_Mercredi 1er Septembre1993_

Le train sifflait et serpentait dans la campagne. A son bord, des élèves excités de se retrouver, criaient, rigolaient et se racontaient leurs vacances. Quelque part dans le couloir, deux rouquins semblaient fouiller les compartiments. Au premier abord, on aurait pu croire qu'ils cherchaient une place où s'installer. Pourtant en regardant bien, on ne manquait de remarquer qu'ils ne s'attachaient qu'aux élèves. Puis un sourire prit place sur leurs lèvres alors qu'ils s'échangeaient un regard complice. Ils poussèrent une porte avant de s'appuyer chacun contre un montant.

- Salut Warry, t'as passé de bonne vacances ? Demanda George d'une voix mielleuse.

- Cassez-vous ! Grogna le Serpentard.

- Ah, elles n'étaient pas si bonnes que ça alors, soupira Fred. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous on est là pour te faire oublier tous tes malheurs !

- Ouais, tu verras, on va bien s'occuper de toi !

- C'est des menaces ? Il y a des témoins là !

- Des menaces ? Alors qu'on parle entre amis qui s'inquiètent de tes mauvaises vacances ? S'indigna Fred.

- Merlin aidez nous, il nous a poignardé le cœur, répondit théâtralement son frère.

Warrington, plus renfrogné que jamais les regardait comme s'il allait leur sauter à la gorge. Pendant les quinze premiers jours des vacances, il avait eu envie de courir après les mulots. Et ça, il n'était pas prêt de l'oublier. En face, les jumeaux s'amusaient à faire monter la pression tout en se gardant bien de ne pas réellement ouvrir les hostilités. Autour d'eux, Pucey, Bole et Higgs ne savaient pas trop comment réagir. La prestation des Gryffondors était relativement plaisante et une envie d'y sourire les tiraillait. Mais en même temps, ils étaient des Serpentards et solidarité oblige, ils se devaient de soutenir Warrington. Aussi se contentèrent-ils de regarder et de garder pour eux leurs commentaires.

- N'empêche que nous sommes vraiment très tristes de ne plus t'avoir comme adversaire pour les matchs de Quidditch.

- C'était tellement marrant de te canarder de Cognards, continua George d'une voix rêveuse.

- Faut dire que ta carrure est avantageuse pour nous !

- Mais fermez-là ! Vous n'avez pas quelqu'un d'autre à aller emmerder ? Je sais pas moi, aller dire bonjour à Snape, cracha le Serpentard.

- On ira après, pour l'instant il doit être en train de s'amuser avec ses copains.

- Nous on a préféré venir te tenir compagnie, on se doutait bien que l'ambiance était moins agréable pour toi et donc on est venu.

- On est gentil hein ? Demanda Fred avec un grand sourire

- Autant que des Veracrasses qui s'incrustent.

- Enfin c'est bien triste tout ça, maintenant que tu n'es plus dans l'équipe, je me demande si vous allez réussir à gagner un seul match, reprit George comme si rien n'était.

- Le temps de former le nouveau poursuiveur et qu'il soit au point... Déjà que vous ne gagniez rien avant, continua Fred.

- Si c'était pas malheureux tout ça, finirent-ils avant de partir en rigolant.

Pucey ramena d'une impulsion Warrington sur son siège. En effet, dès que celui-ci s'était relevé pour sauter sur les Weasley, Adrian avait attrapé son camarade par l'arrière de la chemise pour le retenir. Puis une fois le « danger » parti, il avait estimé que le faire s'asseoir était sûrement la chose la plus intelligente à faire. Terrence, lui, se disait que quelque part, les Gryffondors n'avaient pas tort. Autant être remplacé par Malfoy n'avait pas été une mauvaise chose, autant là, ce ne serait pas la même chose. En effet, Attrapeur était tout de même un poste relativement individualiste, alors que lorsqu'on était poursuiveur, il fallait faire avec un minimum de jeu d'équipe. Et si Flint, Pucey et Warrington avaient une technique rodée, avec un débutant dans le trio, cela risquait d'être bancal pendant un certain temps. Bole était en train de se demander si au prochain match, il devait prendre les rouquins pour cible unique ou si par mégarde, il pourrait envoyer un cognard contre Warrington dont les fesses seraient tranquillement dans les gradins et non sur un balai. Oui, l'équipe de Serpentard avait comme une dent envers son ancien Poursuiveur qui les mettait dans une position de faiblesse face à Potter alors qu'ils auraient pu avoir cette année, l'occasion idéale de battre les Gryffondors pour la première fois depuis … un certain temps.

o0o

Plus loin dans les compartiments, ne se doutant pas du tout des humeurs plus ou moins noires du reste de son équipe, Draco regardait Pansy et Daphné se chamailler à propos d'un article dans le dernier Sorcière Hebdo. Visiblement un des musiciens des Bizarr'Sisters venait de passer célibataire, déclenchant des foules hystériques. Le garçon secoua la tête avant de grimacer. Il se retint de soupirer alors qu'un début de migraine le tiraillait. Poppy lui avait bien dit que ça risquait d'arriver de temps en temps pendant quelques semaines mais là il trouvait que cela faisait un peu long. Il se promit d'aller la voir sans trop tarder. Il regretta de ne pas avoir une potion à portée de main alors que la voix aigue de Blaise qui se moquait ouvertement des deux filles retentit. D'un coup la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur une brune renfrognée.

- Zabini, t'as deux secondes pour dégager si tu ne veux pas que mon pied rencontre tes fesses de façon plutôt violente.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il …

- Un…

- Euh Tracey tu ... ok à plus les gars.

- Deux !

Blaise prit ses jambes à son cou en bousculant légèrement la jeune fille qui lui fit alors un croche-patte. Mais il se releva prestement avant de partir en courant dans le couloir rapidement suivi par une furie. Draco releva un sourcil se demandant ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Blaise a glissé un rat mort dans son sac sur le quai, répondit flegmatiquement Théo sans lever son regard de son livre.

- Comment elle l'a su ? Demanda Vincent.

- Parce qu'il l'a fait avec la même discrétion de Weasley quand de la nourriture passe devant son nez, reprit Nott en haussant les épaules. Tout le monde autour l'a vu.

- Alors c'est pour ça que Chatonne cherchait à entrer dans son sac ?

- Mais non Daphné, ta chatte passe tout son temps libre à vouloir fourrer sa truffe partout, ça n'a rien avoir avec ce rat mort, soupira Pansy.

- Et alors, elle est jeune, elle a besoin de découvrir le monde !

- Et bien ce serait bien si elle pouvait le découvrir loin de mes affaires ! Tu te rends compte que la veille des vacances je l'ai surprise avec ma barrette préférée dans la gueule en train de sortir des dortoirs ? Ta chatte est une voleuse et une calamité !

- En attendant mes parents m'ont offert un chat à moi. Toi t'as même pas eu droit à un Crapaud, alors la ramène pas.

- T'es qu'une garce Greengrass !

- Et encore je n'arrive même pas à ta cheville, Parkinson !

- Woaa ! Il ne manque plus qu'un bac de boue et on aurait un sacré spectacle ! J'ai vu ça chez les Moldus cet été, s'écria Blaise qui venait de revenir.

- Merci pour ton bon goût Bl… commença Théo avant de s'arrêter stupéfait. Et bien elle t'a pas loupé, Davis. T'as un sacré œil au beurre noir ! Il se voit même alors que tu as la peau sombre dis donc !

- Ah non, ça c'est parce qu'un petit con de première année m'a ouvert la porte des toilettes dans la figure. Non Tracey s'est contentée de m'enfoncer l'animal mort dans le caleçon. C'était pas très agréable et j'aurais préféré qu'elle ne le fasse pas devant Weasley femelle et Crivey. Mais bon, c'était de bonne guerre.

- Je crois que Serpentard va passer une bien mauvaise année si avant même la rentrée vous vous ridiculisez ainsi, râla Draco.

- Parce que toi bien sûr, tu es totalement digne de nos rangs alors que tu fais joujou avec le p'tit bout qui te sert de frère ?

- Moi au moins je ne me compromets pas en public.

- Ça c'est ce que tu veux te convaincre, ricana le noir. Il est où d'ailleurs ? Il n'a même pas daigné dire bonjour.

- Sûrement avec ses amis, lui répondit le blond en roulant des yeux.

- Il est très bien où il est, fit remarquer Pansy. Il m'énerve avec ses airs de petite poupée fragile. Comment Snape a-t-il pu engendrer une gamine comme ça. Remarquez qu'à partir du moment où il a trahi Vous-Savez-Qui, il était normal que …

- Tu finis ta phrase, et tu passes par la fenêtre, gronda Draco en la transperçant d'un regard noir. Encore un mot sur lui et crois moi qu'on te retrouvera en petits morceaux éparpillés façon puzzle aux quatre coins du pays, c'est clair ?

- Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse. Je vais rejoindre Millie, ici ce n'est vraiment plus vivable, répondit-elle d'une voix pincée et d'un air hautain avant de claquer la porte du compartiment.

- C'est charmant cette ambiance, fit remarquer Théo, toujours plongé dans son livre. Juste un peu bruyant mais charmant.

- Ferme là Nott, souffla Draco passablement énervé.

Il voulait bien comprendre que le fait que les Parkinson adhéraient aux idées du Lord noir cela pouvait faire des étincelles avec lui et Ioann, leurs pères ayant ouvertement retourné leur veste depuis des années. Mais pourquoi s'en prenait-elle toujours à son frère ? Pourquoi restait-elle donc avec lui au lieu de s'éloigner ? Il ne comprenait pas son raisonnement. Mais il en avait réellement assez de l'entendre dénigrer le jeune Snape de cette façon. Il était sûr que s'il jamais on ne le retenait pas, il était capable de la gifler si elle redisait une autre insulte gratuite ! Surtout que cette fois, son mal de tête était assez lancinant.

Blaise s'installa à ses côtés. Sa mère avait eu un nombre faramineux de maris, tous morts dans d'étranges circonstances, mais elle n'avait jamais été ouvertement pour Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Prononçait-Pas-Le-Nom. Elle était plus une opportuniste qui se rangeait dans le camp qui lui rapporterait le plus. Aussi n'avait-il pas été élevé dans la haine des traitres et des Sangs-Impurs. Il pouvait même dire qu'il était assez neutre dans cette affaire. Après tout, le fils de son directeur de Maison n'était pas un Sang-Pur, il était fils de traitre et pourtant, il l'aimait bien. Il n'était pas idiot. Il y avait quelques indices derrière le comportement de ce garçon qui lui faisait dire que des choses graves lui étaient arrivées. Et pourtant, après l'avoir vu presque s'effondrer l'an passé, il devait reconnaitre qu'il avait une volonté impressionnante et une bonne constitution mentale. Et puis il était très distrayant avec ses grands airs amusants. Oui, Blaise aimait bien ce petit gnome, et il était prêt à aider Draco à empoigner Pansy par le fond de sa culotte pour la balancer par-dessus bord si elle continuait à être aussi acide avec lui.

Théo soupira légèrement tout en reprenant le début de sa page. Cela devait bien faire trois fois qu'il tentait d'en comprendre les mots sans arriver à se concentrer tant l'air était chargé d'électricité. Il comprenait Pansy. Il la comprenait même sûrement mieux que les autres. Après tout, Snape et Malfoy était certainement à l'origine de l'emprisonnement de son père. Evidement, il avait bien enregistré que celui-ci n'avait pas fait que des actes noble. Mais c'était son père. Alors il comprenait ce que la trahison des adultes pouvait représenter. Mais là où il n'était pas d'accord, c'est que Ioann n'avait rien à voir avec les décisions de son père et que c'était à cause de sa fragilité qu'elle s'attaquait à lui. Et puis il devait aussi avouer que le fils de leur directeur de Maison était sympathique, serviable mais aussi qu'il cachait un esprit rusé et intelligent. S'il arrivait à prendre un peu plus d'assurance et de confiance, Théo était sûr qu'il pourrait largement tenir tête à leur camarade. D'ailleurs, il l'espérait. De part ses sentiments partagés, il préférait ne pas se mêler à leur animosité. Ce n'était pas à lui de calmer le jeu ni d'attiser les braises.

o0o

Sans se douter qu'il avait, une nouvelle fois, été le sujet de discorde entre son frère et Pansy, Ioann était tranquillement en train d'écouter Julian raconter ses vacances avec enthousiasme et animation. Le compartiment était relativement bien rempli. En effet, Elidjah, Connors et Owen étaient présents, évidement, mais aussi Grégory qui avait tenu à retrouver son jeune camarade et vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de nouveau perdu du poids. Et chose assez étonnante, une petite blonde rêveuse, des radis aux oreilles, était installée à côté du jeune Snape. Elle semblait lire un journal et pourtant cela faisait déjà un bon moment qu'elle n'avait pas tourné une seule page. Si au départ les garçons l'avaient regardée s'asseoir avec suspicion, ils avaient laissé cette intrusion de côté et avaient continué comme si elle n'était pas là. Ioann lui jeta un regard du coin de l'œil. Il n'était pas spécialement proche d'elle mais cela lui était arrivé de se retrouver en binôme avec elle lors de certains cours. C'était le désavantage d'être un groupe impair d'amis. Pourtant, il pouvait affirmer que sa compagnie n'était pas désagréable … une fois qu'on avait compris qu'il ne fallait pas forcement écouter tout ce qu'elle disait.

- Dis Ioann, tu sais qui c'est le nouveau prof de Défense ? Demanda Connors.

- Oui et non. Disons que je pense savoir qui s'est. Mais je n'en ai pas eu la confirmation. Papa a refusé de me le dire. Histoire que je sache comme tout le monde au banquet ce soir.

- Tu l'as espionné pour savoir ? Demanda avidement Julian.

- Nan, mais j'ai surpris une conversation entre le Baron Sanglant et le Moine Gras.

- C'est qui ? Allez raconte !

- Ils n'ont pas dit de nom mais à la description j'ai bien une petite idée. La Dame Grise est arrivée et leur a signalé qu'ils n'avaient pas à raconter ça devant un enfant, râla Ioann.

- Helena est très gentille. Elle nous aide toujours. Mais elle craint les secrets, intervient Luna d'une voix absente.

- Alors pourquoi elle a tenu à ce que les deux autres fantômes en aient devant moi ?

- Parce que c'est sa vie.

- Elle est morte, fit judicieusement remarquer Eli.

- Elle est toujours là. Et même si elle n'était pas là, elle vivrait ailleurs.

- Sauf que si elle est morte, elle est morte… elle vit pas, insista Grégory.

- Maman est morte et elle vit à travers moi. C'est papa qui me l'a dit.

- C'était une expression, s'exaspéra Owen.

- Si c'est ce que tu crois, répondit Luna en le regardant dans les yeux avant de replonger dans son journal.

Les garçons la regardèrent un instant, tentant de comprendre pourquoi ils en étaient arrivé à parler de la mort alors qu'ils parlaient de leur nouveau professeur. Cette fille avait décidément un don pour les embrouiller.

- Et tu nous expliques pourquoi tu es là et pas avec tes amis ? Demanda Eli un peu sèchement.

- Parce que je vous aime bien. Vous êtes drôles.

- T'as raison Lovegood, et c'est Owen le plus marrant, rigola Julian avant de se prendre une claque derrière le crâne dudit marrant.

- T'as bien des amis drôles aussi non ? Demanda Connors.

- Oh oui, ils me cachent toujours mes affaires pour s'amuser.

- Et tu trouves ça drôle ? Se stupéfia Ioann. Mais ce n'est pas drôle du tout ça !

- Bien sûr que si. Tu n'as jamais joué au jeu de cache-cache ? Là c'est pareil.

- On cache pas les affaires dans ce jeu, mais les personnes, reprit Connors en se disant que jamais il n'avait fait ça avec ses amis Moldus

- Tu ne connais donc pas toutes les subtilités, lui répondit Luna en le regardant de ses grands yeux.

- Il doit avoir des Joncheruines qui lui embrouillent le cerveau, annonça Ioann en se penchant vers elle pour être un peu plus complice.

- Oui, il y en a plein dans le compartiment tout autour de vous. Heureusement que j'ai mis le parfum que papa m'a donné et qui les repousse sinon je serais aussi contaminée.

Julian se reprit une tape alors qu'il allait visiblement sortir une idiotie et finit par enfoncer, en représailles, son coude dans les côtés d'Owen. Ioann rigola à les voir. S'il avait apprécié ses vacances avec son père, maintenant qu'il retrouvait ses amis, il se rendait compte qu'ils lui avaient manqué. Même Luna finalement. Il fallait bien avouer qu'elle avait toute une façon bien à elle de voir les choses. Et étrangement, il aimait bien cela. Oui c'était rafraichissant quand on y regardait bien.

o0o

Pendant ce temps là, Sirius avait commencé à faire une ronde dans le train pour vérifier que tout allait bien. En fait, après avoir assisté à la réunion des préfets, il avait commencé à s'ennuyer dans son compartiment. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le voyage dans le Poudlard Express lui pesait. La dernière fois, il y avait eu James, Remus et Lily avec lui. Il y avait également Peter, mais il n'avait pas envie de penser à lui. Et la dernière fois, ils quittaient Poudlard pour entrer dans une vie d'adulte. Une vie qui n'avait réellement pas tournée comme ils se l'étaient imaginée. Estimant que broyer du noir en pensant au passé n'était pas une perspective envisageable pour un voyage en train vers Poudlard, il avait fini par vérifier que tout allait bien parmi les élèves. Il se permit de grands sourires charmeurs lorsque quelques jeunes filles s'approchaient de lui avec des regards admirateurs. Il avait la côté et il le savait. Il y avait régulièrement des articles sur lui dans les magazines féminins. Et il devait bien avouer qu'après avoir moisi cinq ans à Azkaban, voir qu'il avait retrouvé son côté séduisant et séducteur ragaillardissait grandement son orgueil.

Il jeta un regard à travers la vitre d'un compartiment. Quelques élèves assez jeunes, maximum des deuxièmes années, s'échangeaient des cartes de Chocogrenouilles tout en avalant sucreries sur sucreries. Comme si la rentrée n'était pas assez excitante, ils en rajoutaient une couche. Sirius se dit qu'heureusement que la journée n'était pas finie sinon ceux là n'auraient pas été prêts de s'endormir. En passant à proximité des toilettes, il découvrit deux rouquins facétieux, cachés dans un recoin, discutant ardemment et certainement pas de cours. Aussi il s'avança vers eux, dans l'idée innocente de les saluer, avant de leur tomber dessus. Fred et George sursautèrent avant de fusiller l'adulte du regard. Celui-ci rigola en les voyant faire tout en leur demandant ce qu'ils fabriquaient. Evidement les deux frères l'observèrent suspicieusement. Ils se demandaient pourquoi le parrain de Harry était dans le train. Etait-ce seulement en tant qu'Auror ou plus ? Finalement, décidant que parler d'une blague contre les Serpentards à un ancien Maraudeur ne pouvait pas faire de mal, ils lui expliquèrent qu'ils étaient en train de réfléchir à comment ridiculiser Warrington un peu plus.

Sirius s'étonna de les voir s'acharner contre ce garçon. Il avait bien évidement été au courant de ce qu'ils avaient fait grâce à Remus mais il ne pensait pas que les jumeaux mettraient autant de cœur à s'impliquer dans cette affaire. Aussi fut-il très surpris quand il apprit que Ioann Snape avait les faveurs de quatre des frères Weasley en plus celle que sa petite cousine Nymphadora. Et il fut presque choqué d'apprendre que Snape père avait cautionné, voire quasiment participé à certaines blagues contre un de ses propre élèves en s'alliant à des Gryffondors. Il convenait bien que son ancien ennemi d'école avait changé bien plus que lui au fil des ans, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il en serait arrivé à de tels accords ! Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant bien, lui-même devait bien avouer que s'il avait l'aide de Serpentards rusés pour défendre Harry, il ne cracherait peut-être pas dessus. Comme quoi, l'amour paternel pouvait faire bien des choses. Et trouvant que l'idée de rendre un Serpentard dingue plus qu'alléchante, il se dit que peut-être cette année il allait s'acquitter de sa dette envers Severus en aidant les jumeaux dans leur entreprise. En toute discrétion bien évidement.

Laissant Fred et George à leurs manigances, il reprit sa route à travers le Poudlard Express. Il manqua de marcher sur un pauvre crapaud qui semblait vouloir vivre sa vie tout seul. Se doutant bien qu'un élève allait le réclamer, il l'attrapa et le glissa dans sa poche. Il ne fit pas deux pas qu'il se fit bousculer par … un appareil photo. Il cligna des yeux et réagit que s'il avait rattrapé l'appareil, le propriétaire était lui, étalé au sol. Se reprenant, Sirius se baissa pour aider le jeune garçon à se relever.

- Hey, ça va ? Pas de bobo ?

- Euh non, désolé, je cherchais le crapaud d'un ami et je regardais pas où j'allais. Je … mais … vous êtes Sirius Black ? Olala ! Je peux vous prendre en photo ?

- Et bien … euh … si tu veux, tiens c'est à toi ça, hésita l'Auror en lui rendant son bien.

- Merci ! S'écria Colin en prenant la photo avant de déguerpir vivement

Sirius mit quelques secondes à se reprendre en clignant des yeux. Le flash l'avait plus qu'ébloui. Puis il se rappela ce que le gamin avait dit et se remit en route afin de le rattraper. Le crapaud étant dans sa poche, ce n'était pas la peine de le chercher plus. Il fut ralenti par un groupe d'adolescents plus âgés, des sixièmes ou septièmes années sûrement. Il soupira en se glissant entre un compartiment et les élèves. Ses yeux se posèrent à travers la vitre et il s'arrêta. Derrière la porte, il venait de reconnaitre Ioann Snape qui rigolait avec ses amis tout en murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille d'une petite blonde qu'il était sûr d'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Celle-ci lui fit un grand sourire avant de se replonger dans son exemplaire du Chicaneur. Lovegood ! C'était la fille de Xenophilius ! Sirius fronça les sourcils. S'il se rappelait bien, elle était à Serdaigle. C'était étrange de la voir ainsi avec des Serpentards, ou du moins deux car impossible pour lui de ne pas reconnaitre le fils Goyle. Mais il se dit que si Snape était ami avec Neville et les Weasley, pourquoi ne le serait-il pas avec d'autres élèves. Quand on savait qu'il était le fils d'un pur Serpentard, c'était étrange de le voir papillonner entre les maisons.

Reprenant sa route, il arriva enfin devant le compartiment du garçon à l'appareil photo. Il prit le temps de toquer avant d'entrer, attirant un silence de mort. Il détailla les élèves d'un rapide coup d'œil. Il y avait Ginny Weasley qui tenait la main d'un Neville Londubat triste, deux garçons dont il apprit le nom plus tard, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan et le garçon qu'il avait suivi.

- Bonjour les jeunes. Hey p'tit gars, tu as parlé d'un crapaud tout à l'heure, je l'ai trouvé, tiens.

- C'est le mien ! S'écria Neville en le regardant avec soulagement. Trevor s'était encore une fois sauvé. Ça fait une demi heure qu'on le cherche, je me suis dit que cette fois il était vraiment perdu.

- Et bien il a eu de la chance que je ne lui marche pas dessus mais il va bien. Surveille-le bien si tu ne veux pas qu'il s'enfuit de nouveau.

Après un sourire rassurant, Sirius repartit dans les couloirs pour continuer sa ronde. Brusquement la porte d'un compartiment s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille pressée qui manqua de le bousculer. Elle s'excusa du bout des lèvres avant de continuer sa route. Mais un instant plus tard, elle se figea et se retourna vers lui.

- Vous êtes Sirius Black ? Le grand Sirius Black ? L'Auror d'élite !

- Hey respire, tu vas finir par faire une syncope, lui conseilla Sirius en se demandant si accepter l'offre d'Albus était si judicieuse que cela…. Il allait finir par tuer un élève par hyperventilation…

- Je peux avoir un autographe ?

- Euh … si tu veux.

Elle chercha dans sa robe mais ne trouva rien pour écrire, elle rentra à nouveau dans le compartiment.

- Les garçons ! Vite ! Donnez-moi une plume et un parchemin !

- Calme toi Daphné, on dirait que t'as vu Salazar Serpentard lui-même.

- Mieux que ça Blaise, mieux que ça ! Merci Théo ! T'es un amour !

Le dit Théo grimaça sous les regards goguenards de Draco et Blaise. Il rattrapa furieusement son livre en se disant que la prochaine fois, il laisserait les gens se débrouiller tout seul. Mais la jeune fille ne s'en occupa pas et ressortit aussitôt son matériel récupéré. Sirius avait suivi l'échange de loin. Son regard s'était surtout attardé sur un certain blond. Son petit cousin. Le fils de Narcissa. Il ne l'avait jamais rencontré officiellement. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu en vrai datait du jour de départ en vacances sur le quai de King Cross. Bien sûr, il avait regardé des photos avec sa cousine et ne put empêcher un sourire de s'étirer sur ses lèvres en pensant que ce fier garçon avait été tout simplement adorable avec le jeune Snape, quelques années plus tôt, tous les deux sur une photo…. les fesses à l'air, à se faire des graffitis sur la peau. Narcissa lui avait expliqué qu'ils avaient voulu avoir un dessin sur eux, comme leurs pères en avaient un sur le bras. Bien sûr, le rappel de la Marque des Ténèbres n'avait pas réchauffé l'atmosphère, mais de voir les enfants s'amuser ainsi avait été attendrissant. Sirius fronça un instant les sourcils en voyant Draco grimacer légèrement en se frottant la tempe. Visiblement il avait encore des restes de sa commotion. Il se fit la remarque qu'il en parlerait à Poppy au repas du soir. Certes c'était un Malfoy, mais c'était aussi quelque part un Black, et Sirius décida que c'était suffisamment pour se donner une raison innocente de s'inquiéter pour lui.

Mais sa réflexion s'arrêta là car déjà, Daphné l'assaillait de nouveau pour son autographe. Il se prit à espérer d'avoir peu d'admirateurs parmi ses élèves car il n'était pas sûr de supporter ça toute l'année. Il griffonna un petit mot sur le parchemin, signa, le rendit à la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne l'enlace rapidement avant de partir en courant dans les couloirs en criant après une certaine Pansy. L'Auror sourit en se disant que la Maison Serpentard était bien moins réservée qu'à une certaine époque. Puis le sourire se fana quand il se demanda si cette impression n'était tout simplement pas due au fait que vingt ans plus tôt, il n'avait pas envie de voir au-delà de ses aprioris.

Il arriva enfin au bout de l'interminable couloir et commença à faire demi-tour quand il sentit que le train ralentissait. Intrigué, il jeta un œil par la portière pour voir qu'ils n'étaient pas encore en gare. Il reprit le chemin vers l'avant d'un pas un peu plus rapide tout en incitant les élèves à rejoindre leur place. Brutalement l'arrêt se fit complètement, entrainant la chute de beaucoup de bagages. Sirius se rattrapa de justesse avant de trébucher au sol puis il prit la peine d'ouvrir une porte extérieure pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Son cœur accéléra d'un coup alors que son souffle se coupait. Un Détraqueur était en train de monter dans un wagon avec visiblement le rôle de savoir si Bellatrix était à bord. Cette fois il accéléra le pas pour arriver au plus près du Gardien afin de protéger les élèves à proximité. Il savait trop bien ce que ces créatures pouvaient faire sur un esprit adulte et ne voulait absolument pas imaginer les répercutions sur des enfants.

o0o

De leur place, Ron, Harry et Hermione tentaient de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Le rouquin avait le nez collé à la fenêtre et leur expliqua qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui montait dans le train. Hermione, peu assurée, tentait de faire sortir Pattenrond, le chat roux qu'elle avait acheté sur le Chemin de Traverse quelques jours plus tôt, de sous la baquette où il s'était caché. Le brun sentit l'affolement poindre son nez. Et si c'était Lestrange qui venait pour lui ou son parrain ? En parlant de lui, il le vit passer devant la porte. Il bondit sur ses pieds et l'interpela. Sirius se retourna vers lui et revint le voir. Il lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter que c'était juste un Détraqueur mais qu'il devait y aller rapidement avant que celui-ci ne fasse n'importe quoi. Laissant l'adulte faire son métier, l'adolescent se rassit en frissonnant légèrement. C'était lui ou la température avait chuté d'un coup ?

o0o

Quand la lumière se coupa, Ioann sentit l'angoisse l'assaillir. Cette sensation de froid et de peur, il la connaissait. Il ne savait plus où il l'avait ressenti ni pourquoi, mais il la connaissait. Il ne l'avait plus ressentie depuis des années mais elle était bien ancrée dans son inconscient. En face de lui, Connors respirait fortement laissant de la buée sortir de sa bouche. Un silence épais avait envahi le couloir et chacun se demandait s'il y avait seulement des vivants derrière la cloison. Luna frissonna fortement. Son journal était posé à côté d'elle et inconsciemment elle s'était rapprochée de Ioann pour se réchauffer. Celui-ci était pétrifié. Cette sensation faisait remonter en lui des choses dont il ne voulait pas se souvenir. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant le passage à un individu encagoulé très grand. Il touchait presque le plafond. Il le vit prendre une longue inspiration qui produisit une sorte de râle. On aurait dit qu'il aspirait l'air, ou quelque chose dans l'air plutôt. Le froid devint d'un coup saisissant et le jeune Snape sentit son souffle se figer. Des crépitements raisonnaient dans ses oreilles alors que le sentiment d'oppression se faisait plus intense. D'un coup, ce fut comme si une digue lâchait. Il entendit des mots, des insultes, des bruits de lanière cinglant l'air. Il avait l'impression de sentir la morsure de la ceinture, la violence des coups et même des mains s'infiltrant dans des endroits interdits. Il eut l'impression de crier mais il n'entendit aucun autre son que ceux revenant de son passé. Et puis plus rien, un écran blanc et la sensation que quelqu'un essayait de le réveiller.

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Au dessus de lui, Eli et Julian le regardaient avec inquiétude. En tournant le regard, il vit Connors et Owen à leurs côtés et Luna qui lui jetait un regard profond, intense comme jamais il ne lui avait vu. A ce moment là il réagit que la lumière était revenue et que le train était reparti car il sentait les vibrations du sol contre lui. Il était allongé par terre et il se demanda un instant quand était-il tombé ? Grégory l'aida à se relever et à s'asseoir sur la banquette. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il remarqua Sirius dans l'encadrement de la porte, sa baguette à la main.

- Ça va petit ? Demanda l'Auror avec inquiétude.

Aussi rapide qu'il avait fait, il était arrivé près du Détraqueur alors que celui-ci était déjà en train de faire son œuvre dans un compartiment. Malgré son empressement, il avait noté qu'il s'agissait de celui du fils Snape et en l'entendant crier, il n'avait pas attendu une seconde de plus. Il avait envoyé son Patronus sur le Gardien pour l'éloigner au plus vite des enfants. Et voir le regard hagard et empli de larmes du garçon, lui fit ressentir une immense culpabilité. Il aurait dû arriver plus tôt. Il était Auror, les situations de crise, il connaissait. Et pourtant, il n'était pas arrivé suffisamment vite pour assurer une protection correcte. Avisant un paquet de Chocogrenouilles trainant sur la baquette, il l'attrapa. S'agenouillant devant Ioann, il ouvrit la friandise et lui donna.

- Tiens, c'est du chocolat, ça va te faire du bien.

Le garçon le regarda avec des yeux si désemparés qu'il en fut pris au dépourvu. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir en grand et quelqu'un sortir mais il resta concentré sur son élève perturbé.

- C'est fini. C'était juste un Détraqueur, un Gardien d'Azkaban. Il recherchait Bellatrix Lestrange mais il est parti maintenant. Ça va aller ?

Mais Sirius sentit son angoisse prendre le dessus quand l'enfant baissa la tête, les joues trempées des larmes qui s'étaient finalement échappées de ses yeux. Il n'avait même pas touché au chocolat et semblait se renfermer sur lui. Brusquement il se retourna en entendant une cavalcade derrière lui. Il était prêt à user d'autorité et de punir ceux qui se permettaient d'entrer ainsi dans le compartiment lorsqu'il découvrit le visage de Draco, inquiet. Celui-ci posa directement les yeux sur Ioann avant de se précipiter sur lui. Derrière, Gregory reprenait son souffle difficilement. L'Auror reporta son attention vers le fils de Severus. Il était maintenant dans les bras de son camarade, fortement agrippé à sa chemise, sanglotant à fendre l'âme de n'importe quel insensible.

- Monsieur Malfoy, faite lui avaler ceci, cela l'aidera à reprendre pied, intima-t-il. Il n'y a plus de danger, le Détraqueur est parti. Je vais voir si tout le monde va bien et je reviens après. Ça ira ?

- Oui, répondit Draco de façon mécanique tout en consolant son frère.

Lorsque Sirius quitta le compartiment, il se demanda s'il devait avertir Severus de ce qui venait de se passer. Mais il n'en fit rien, se contentant de passer visiter les autres élèves afin de voir si d'autres étaient bouleversés également et avaient besoin d'aide. Il rassura Harry d'un sourire bien que visiblement le garçon avait compris que rien de grave n'était arrivé car il rigolait en regardant Ron pester après le chat de Hermione qui lui mettait des poils roux partout. Il finit son tour, aidant parfois les élèves à remettre leurs valises à leur place. Quand ce fut fait, il revint sur ses pas. Ioann ne pleurait plus mais semblait relativement traumatisé. Il était toujours dans les bras du blond qui se contentait de le bercer contre lui. Assis en face, Grégory se débrouillait pour lui faire avaler plusieurs Chocogrenouilles. Luna avait récupéré son journal et ne semblait plus s'intéresser à ce qui l'entourait. Les autres élèves avaient repris une conversation tranquille tout en jetant par moment un regard inquiet à leur ami. Et Sirius pensa que ce genre de situation ne semblait pas être une première pour eux car chacun agissait comme s'il avait un rôle précis à jouer.

Se promettant de venir vérifier un peu plus tard que tout allait bien, il gagna son compartiment. Après avoir ramassé sa valise et sa veste, il se décida enfin à envoyer un message à Severus. Juste pour lui signaler l'évènement et lui apprendre que tout était sous contrôle. Non, ils n'étaient pas amis, mais trois mois plus tôt, le professeur de potions s'était occupé de Harry à sa place. La moindre des choses était de lui rendre la pareille en l'informant de l'incident dont son fils avait été victime. Sirius estima que c'était ce que l'ont devait appeler : la conscience parentale.


	24. Chocolat

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen et Connors.

Béta : BettyMars

Zarakinel, Morganne-bzh merci beaucoup pour votre fidélité.

Ahlala, et oui c'est Ioann qui a pris le détraqueur … oui je suis une vilaine fille très sadique, j'assume totalement et surtout je persévère. Je ne dévoilerais rien de la suite et des mes plans tordus (si jamais l'un de vous arriver à les deviner … j'avoue que j'en serais bluffée lol). Mais je peux tout de même vous dire que si la première année de Ioann a été difficile, ce n'est rien comparé à ce que je lui prévois pour sa deuxième année. Donc attendez vous à le voir souffrir. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que pour l'instant, je prévois que sa troisième année sera bien plus calme pour lui (tout résidant dans le « pour l'instant »…). Sinon, Sirius en professeur semble vous avoir plu. J'avoue que Remus ayant déjà une place chez Zonko et dans l'ombre de Severus (et j'ai d'autres projets pour lui) je ne voyais personne d'autre que le grand Sirius Black pour ce role … qui mieux qu'une maraudeur pour en remplacer un autre lol. Et puis avec Severus, c'est assez drôle de les faire cohabiter … car même si Sirius évolue progressivement, on efface pas des années de rivalité en une semaine et avec un gamin porte poisse… :D Sinon le chapitre d'aujourd'hui lance le début de la nouvelle année avec de nouvelle confrontation, des inquiétudes, des vagues trêves et un certain cours … Que du bonheur quoi …

**NOTE** : En fait c'est plus un message de ma beta… actuellement elle n'a pas beaucoup de temps et ses corrections peuvent s'en ressentir. Si jamais vous trouvez trop de fautes, n'hésitez pas à le signaler. Ni elle ni moi en prendrons ombrage, mais cela nous permettra de mieux affiner pour les suivants. Merci. :)

**INFO **: alors je ne garantis rien car pour l'instant je n'ai aucune certitude, mais normalement la première partie de mon OS devrait être corrigée d'ici la fin de la semaine. Donc si c'est le cas, elle sera postée **Dimanche**. A l'origine je pensais poster ce bonus à la suite des autres OS, mais finalement j'ai décidé de lui faire un nom rien que pour lui. Ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte seront directement avertis, pour les autres, à vous voilà prévenu. J'espère vous retrouver sur ce petit extra et qu'il vous plaira.

Sur-ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée et je vous dis soit à Dimanche pour l'OS bonus, soit à mercredi prochain.

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Chocolat.**

Dans la diligence qui les amenait au château, un petit groupe d'élèves était plongé dans un grand silence. Il y avait tout d'abord Ioann. Bien assis au milieu de la banquette et qui semblait prêt à pleurer au moindre bruit un peu trop fort. Il avait pourtant pensé que toutes ces années passées avaient enfoui ses souvenirs suffisamment profondément pour qu'il n'y repense plus. Mais il aurait dû admettre que s'il y repensait dans ses cauchemars lorsqu'il était bouleversé, c'était que rien n'était totalement loin pour lui. Et pourtant il l'aurait voulu. Il avait retrouvé son papa depuis longtemps et il était très heureux avec lui. Et puis il avait plein de tantes et d'oncles plus aimants les uns que les autres. Il avait une mamie aussi. Et surtout un grand frère comme jamais il n'aurait imaginé en avoir un. Et puis depuis une année, il avait plein d'amis. Il avait tout pour être heureux et pourtant, une partie de lui restait ancrée dans un passé lointain et douloureux. Il aurait voulu qu'on lui enlève tout ça de la tête pour ne plus jamais y repenser. Il avait juste envie d'oublier Sergueï une bonne fois pour toute. Mais c'était visiblement trop demander. Inconsciemment, il se rapprocha de la présence rassurante et réconfortante à ses côtés.

Draco le regarda faire avant de passer son bras par-dessus ses épaules. Comme beaucoup d'élèves, il avait ressenti l'effet du Détraqueur et sa joie s'était quelque peu envolée. A un moment, il avait même ressenti un soupçon de peur et d'angoisse alors que quelques images de certaines corrections que son père lui avait données, il y avait longtemps, lui revenaient en tête. Alors il pouvait très bien imaginer jusqu'où son petit frère s'était retrouvé. Après tout, lui-même se rappelait avec une netteté impressionnante ces deux jours de juillet 1986. Comment Ioann avait été arraché des bras de Severus par cet être immonde. Il se rappelait encore si distinctement des cris du garçon. Et de son état quand il avait été ramené à la maison. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier cela. Il resserra sa prise sur son frère, conscient que pour lui, c'était bien pire que ces deux journées. C'était deux années de calvaire qu'il avait dû ressentir un peu plus tôt. En face d'eux, Blaise était sérieux. Il avait déjà été témoin des cauchemars du plus jeune mais souvent, une fois réveillé et rassuré, il allait mieux. Là il semblait ne pas arriver à se reprendre. Aussi pour une fois, le noir n'avait pas envie de dire une idiotie. Les trois dernières places étaient occupées par Vincent, Grégory et Théo. Ceux-ci aussi étaient inquiets. Ce dernier avait beau ne pas trop savoir où se positionner par rapport aux convictions de ses amis, il s'était finalement attaché au jeune Snape. Il le trouvait tellement rafraichissant grâce à sa juvénilité et tellement mystérieux par ce qu'il avait visiblement enduré.

Draco leva son regard pour regarder vers l'entrée de l'école. Deux silhouettes sombres encadraient l'entrée du domaine de Poudlard, comme si elles faisaient parti du décor présent sur les piliers du portail. Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en rapprochant son frère un peu plus. Plus la diligence s'approchait, plus Ioann tremblait. Il lui murmura à l'oreille que tout allait bien qu'il était là pour lui et que rien ne lui arriverait mais le froid intense commençait à avoir raison de sa volonté. Le plus jeune éclata en sanglot devant le regard triste des autres garçons qui, même en ressentant les effets du Détraqueurs, n'étaient pas autant touchés par leur présence. Puis le portail fut passé et la chaleur remonta en même temps que le moral des enfants. Quand la diligence s'arrêta devant le château, Blaise aida Draco à faire descendre Ioann avant de fusiller un Gryffondor de quatrième année qui se moquait d'eux. Cela le calma légèrement sans l'arrêter. Par contre, l'arrivée de Sirius Black, le regard accusateur, lui fit prendre la poudre d'escampette.

-Tenez, Monsieur Malfoy, faites lui avaler ce chocolat. Le passage du portail lui a aussi été difficile à ce que je vois. Allez-y, rentrez, les élèves arrivent en masse, il va être chahuté si vous restez là.

Puis Sirius se dirigea vers une nouvelle diligence pour vérifier que personne n'avait besoin d'aide après être passé devant les Détraqueurs. Il trouva Harry qui lui semblait bien pâle. Si dans le train il avait sans problème surmonté les effets destructeurs de la créature car elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'attarder sur leur compartiment, passer devant deux d'un coup, lui avait porté un coup au moral. Il lui tendit également du chocolat en lui disant que s'il en avait besoin, qu'il vienne le rejoindre dans ses appartements après le repas. Harry hocha la tête en respirant fortement. Il s'était un instant replongé dans un souvenir si lointain qu'il ne savait même pas qu'il l'avait. Mais il l'avait reconnue, cette silhouette à la chevelure de feu. Et étrangement, le fond lumineux d'un vert étincelant associé au cri féminin qu'il avait entendu dans sa tête, lui hurlait que cette scène s'était passée lors de la mort de sa mère. Heureusement qu'il avait eu Ron et Hermione avec lui pour le soutenir, ainsi que la présence rassurante de Ginny et Neville ainsi que celle étrange de Luna. Etrange, oui, surtout la façon décalée dont elle l'avait regardé en lui disant qu'il avait mauvaise mine et qu'il devrait manger plus de carottes pour embellir son teint. Ron l'avait regardé comme si elle débarquait d'une autre planète alors que Ginny avait soupiré en roulant des yeux. Mais lui s'était d'un coup senti un peu moins mal et plus serein.

Quand elle les vit arriver, Minerva scruta les premiers élèves qui s'agglutinaient dans le hall. Elle regarda Filius attendre fébrilement les premières années. Mais elle reporta vite son regard sur la grande porte. Elle venait de voir celui qu'elle cherchait. Elle s'avança et s'arrêta juste devant Draco et Ioann.

- Monsieur Snape, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait.

Ioann leva un regard vide et humide vers elle et son cœur se serra. Elle devait rester à sa place, elle le savait, mais elle mit son éthique de côté un instant pour l'attraper doucement par le bras.

- Vous pouvez rejoindre la Grande Salle Messieurs, je vous ramène Monsieur Snape dans quelques minutes.

- Mais …

- Monsieur Malfoy, veuillez obéir si vous ne voulez pas que je me fâche.

Elle lui lança un regard autoritaire mais il ne s'en offusqua pas. Voyant comment elle maintenait son frère, il comprit qu'elle allait sûrement l'amener à Poppy pour qu'elle lui donne une quelconque potion calmante. Alors il hocha la tête et entraina ses amis avec lui vers la Grande Salle. Minerva aida son élève à monter jusqu'au premier étage où son bureau se trouvait. Puis elle le fit s'installer dans une chaise qu'elle métamorphosa en confortable fauteuil. Elle venait de faire venir une couverture sur les épaules du garçon quand Poppy arriva prestement. Elle s'agenouilla devant son neveu adoptif pour l'examiner.

- Petit Bouchon, regarde-moi. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Je… J'ai … mal.

- Où as-tu mal, Ioann ?

- A l'intérieur. Ça fait mal en dedans.

- Je sais. Mais ça va passer. C'est l'effet du Détraqueur, ça ne va pas durer. Tu as mangé du chocolat ?

- Oui, Sirius Black … m'a donné, deux fois.

- Enfin un professeur à la hauteur, soupira l'infirmière, avant de lui caresser la joue. Il n'y a rien de mieux que le chocolat pour aller mieux dans ces moments là. Mais je vais te donner un peu de potion calmante, d'accord. Et je veux que tu manges bien ce soir et au lit de bonne heure.

- J'suis qu'un bébé, se lamenta Ioann en essuyant ses yeux alors que la potion commençait déjà à agir.

- Normalement les conséquences de la proximité d'une de ces créatures ne durent que quelques instants, mais toi, mon chéri, tu as vécu des choses sombres qui te rendent plus sensible. Tu n'es pas un bébé, suis-je bien claire ? A part celui personnel de ton père, mais même à quatre vingt dix ans, il te considèrera toujours comme son bébé.

Ioann sourit doucement en pensant que plus tard cela l'énerverait sûrement mais que pour l'instant cela lui convenait parfaitement. Surtout après avoir replongé dans son passé. Il avait besoin de savoir qu'il comptait tant pour son père. Il avait besoin de le voir et de se rassurer. Il releva avidement les yeux sur Poppy.

- Tatie, je peux aller dans la Grande Salle ? Je veux … Je veux voir papa… même si c'est de loin, je veux …

- Calme-toi. Bien sûr que tu peux y aller. Tu veux que je t'accompagne ou tu te sens capable d'y aller tout seul ?

- Tout seul. Ça va mieux maintenant. Et puis, Dray doit pas être loin.

- Ça, j'en suis moi-même persuadée. Allez, et surtout tu manges et tu te reposes. Si jamais ça n'allait pas, n'hésite pas à me venir me trouver.

- D'accord.

Ioann se releva en chancelant doucement avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Puis il alla faire de même avec Minerva avant de sortir du bureau et de retrouver Draco qui l'attendait, inquiet, en haut des escaliers. Ils descendirent doucement les marches et se hâtèrent d'aller prendre place à leur table. Ils essayèrent de se faire discrets car la répartition était en cours. Heureusement l'arrivée d'un nouveau à Gryffondor déclencha une vive animation et leur entrée ne fut presque pas remarquée. Le plus jeune fut assis d'office entre son frère et Vincent avant de chercher avec fougue son professeur de potions. Il haleta légèrement lorsqu'il s'accrocha au regard sombre et inquiet de son père. Son papa était là. Et il était important pour lui. Il était là et rien que sa présence lui faisait oublier Sergueï et ses coups. Il lui fit un petit sourire pour lui montrer que ça allait mieux et se reconcentra sur la répartition.

o0o

Malgré les efforts de son fils pour le rassurer, Severus était tout de même très inquiet. Quand il avait réceptionné le Patronus de Black lui signalant que le garçon avait relativement mal réagi au Détraqueur, il avait senti l'affolement glisser dans ses veines. Même l'annonce que tout était sous contrôle et que Draco s'occupait de lui ne l'avait pas soulagé. Pas en sachant que deux autres Détraqueurs seraient à l'entrée de Poudlard pour vérifier que Lestrange n'était pas dans les calèches. Aussi il avait tout de suite demandé à Minerva de le récupérer et de l'amener à Poppy pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Il savait qu'en étant son directeur de Maison, il aurait très bien pu s'occuper de cela, mais il savait aussi combien à cet âge là les paroles de ses camarades pouvaient être blessantes. S'il s'était occupé directement de lui, alors les cancans auraient fusé comme quoi il avait bénéficié des faveurs de son père. Et ça, Severus ne le voulait pas.

Le professeur de Métamorphose et l'infirmière arrivèrent alors que Filius repartait avec le Choixpeau sous le bras. Poppy s'installa directement aux côtés de Severus afin de pouvoir le rassurer sur son garçon. Minerva prit place entre Albus et Pomona. Sur quelques mots farfelus du directeur, le repas fut servi. Alors que Ron se servait une assiette considérablement bien garnie, Hermione était en train d'expliquer à Harry qu'elle irait à la bibliothèque rapidement afin d'en savoir plus sur les Détraqueurs. Le jeune brun l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite alors que son regard était posé sur Sirius. Il se demanda comment son parrain avait pu supporter la présence de ces immondes créatures pendant cinq longues années. Lui-même, après avoir ressenti d'horribles choses à leur proximité, ne se sentait pas le courage de les supporter plus longtemps que quelques instants. Sirius lui était souvent apparu comme un héros, tout au long des dernières années. Parce qu'il avait été celui qui l'avait sorti de chez les Dursley et qu'il lui avait offert une famille agréable. Mais aujourd'hui, il reconnaissait son courage d'avoir affronté l'injustice de sa sentence, les Détraqueurs pour rien puis d'avoir pris soin de lui sans jamais se départir de son enthousiasme. Oui, il était fier d'avoir un parrain comme lui. Content de cette réflexion, il détourna les yeux avec un sourire pour tomber par hasard sur le visage de Ioann Snape. Il était pâle, et même s'il souriait doucement, le Gryffondor pouvait voir qu'il n'allait pas très bien. Une rumeur circulait comme quoi il s'était évanoui dans le train, face à la créature. Harry frissonna en se rappelant de ses propres réactions alors il pouvait comprendre son camarade. Une blague de Seamus sur l'œil enflé et à moitié fermé de Zabini le sortit de ses pensées, l'incitant à partager quelques bons moments avec ses amis.

Sirius mangeait tranquillement tout en regardant ses futurs élèves. Il n'oserait jamais l'avouer, mais il avait le trac. Etre le professeur de son filleul et ses amis était un peu perturbant. Un cri à la table des Poufsouffles lui fit tourner la tête. Une jeune fille blonde était maintenant debout et regardait méchamment un garçon qui se tassait sur son siège. La tache sur sa robe de sorcière indiquait que l'incident avait beau être humiliant, il n'en était pas pour autant inquiétant. Un sourire en coin, le nouveau professeur secoua doucement la tête. C'était totalement étrange de se retrouver là alors qu'il s'était tant de fois retrouvé dans le côté des mauvais élèves. Son regard passa sur la table des Serpentards et remarqua que le jeune Snape semblait aller un peu mieux. Mais un mouvement du blond à ses côtés l'inquiéta un peu plus. Se rappelant ses bonnes résolutions, il se pencha en avant, s'attirant un regard méprisant de Severus qui était à sa droite, afin d'interpeler Poppy de l'autre côté de son collègue.

- Poppy ?

- Oui Sirius ?

- Je pense qu'il serait bon que vous examiniez le jeune Malfoy. Il semble avoir régulièrement mal à la tête depuis tout à l'heure.

- Je pensais que tu ne t'intéressais pas à cette famille, cingla Severus.

- Il est le fils de ma cousine. Je ne lèverais sûrement pas le petit doigt pour son père mais lui, je n'ai rien à lui reprocher. A part quelques malheureuses paroles envers mon filleul, mais ça c'est une histoire entre eux.

- Alors c'est donc vrai… tu as renoué avec Narcissa…

- Qui te l'a dit ? Demanda Sirius, soupçonneux.

- Narcissa elle-même. Elle est clairement ravie de la situation.

- Oh, je ne savais pas que j'avais autant d'importance à ses yeux…

- Certains évènements font qu'on ressent le besoin de retrouver ses racines de façon plus réelle, soupira Severus qui se demandait s'il était réellement en train de parler à Black sans qu'ils ne s'agressent.

- Messieurs, excusez moi de vous couper dans cette charmante discussion, mais si on pouvait en revenir à Draco, intervint Poppy.

- Euh oui... je l'ai vu plusieurs fois se frotter les tempes ou le haut du nez.

- Migraines. Ainsi il en a encore visiblement encore. Il faudra que je l'examine sérieusement demain. Elles auraient déjà dû passer, s'inquiéta Poppy en fronçant les sourcils. Merci de m'avoir prévenue Sirius.

- C'est normal. Quel professeur je ferais si je ne m'inquiétais pas pour mes élèves.

Le repas continua tranquillement que ce soit parmi les enfants ou parmi les adultes. Quand le moment du dessert arriva, Vincent posa d'office une part de gâteau au chocolat dans l'assiette de son protégé qui rouspéta un peu qu'il n'avait plus faim avant de s'attirer plusieurs regards sombres de tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Se faisant tout petit devant tant de menaces implicites, il attrapa sa cuillère et se hâta d'avaler sa portion. Quelques longues minutes plus tard, alors que les couverts disparaissaient, Albus prit la parole, comme tous les ans, pour son discours annuel.

- Bien, ce repas était tout ce qu'il y a de délicieux, vous ne trouvez pas ? Mais passons au moment barbant de cette rentrée, le moment où je dois vous rappeler les règles. Les anciennes comme les nouvelles. Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous souhaiter la bienvenue au château. J'espère que les élèves qui connaissent déjà notre école accompagneront les nouveaux avec dynamisme. Ensuite, comme vous avez dû le remarquer quand ils ont fouillé le Poudlard Express et les calèches, nous avons dû accueillir quelques Détraqueurs envoyés par le Ministère. Pour les plus jeunes qui ne le savent pas, ce sont les gardiens de la prison d'Azkaban.

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de déglutir difficilement. Même après tant d'années, il n'allait pas être aisé de les côtoyer quotidiennement. Il savait que si Albus avait pu faire autrement, il n'aurait pas permis à ces créatures d'être aussi près des élèves. Mais le résultat était là et il attendait avec crainte le moment où ils passeraient outre les ordres du directeur et entreront s'attaquer à un ou plusieurs innocents en toute liberté.

- Ils resteront postés à chaque porte du domaine et n'ont en aucun cas le droit de passer les limites du parc. Malgré cela, et tant qu'ils seront présent, je tiens à appuyer le fait que tout le monde doit bien être conscient qu'il sera totalement interdit de sortir de l'école sans autorisation.

Harry se renfrogna à cette phrase. Avec l'évasion de Lestrange et les risques qu'il encourait, son parrain avait refusé de signer l'autorisation pour qu'il puisse profiter des sorties à Pré-au-lard. Tous ses amis pourraient s'amuser lors de ses journées et lui seraient obligé de rester enfermé dans le château. Il avait bien sûr tenté toutes les approches possibles pour le faire céder mais rien n'y avait fait, son autorisation était toujours vierge. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'un peu plus loin, un blondinet était dans le même état d'esprit que lui. En effet, Draco avait vu sa possibilité de rester avec ses amis lors de ces sorties, réduites à zéro lorsque son père avait déchiré le parchemin. C'était à sa onzième tentative de l'amadouer. Mais Lucius avait été ferme, l'avait regardé dans les yeux en déchirant la précieuse autorisation avant de lui promettre de finir au coin comme l'enfant de cinq ans qu'il était en train de devenir. Le tout avec un regard polaire et une stature droite. Même son petit manège auprès de sa mère n'apporta rien de plus … qu'un séjour d'une heure au coin alors que sa mère et sa tante étaient en train de prendre le thé. Cela avait donné un sacré coup à son orgueil et il avait abandonné le sujet. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être profondément agacé d'être privé ainsi de distraction.

- Sachez également que les Détraqueurs ne se laissent pas abuser par quelconque déguisement, ruse ou autre cape d'invisibilité.

Harry rougit doucement devant le regard acéré de son parrain. Bien, il avait prévu de tenter le coup mais visiblement, d'autres y avaient aussi pensé à sa place, mettant ainsi des bâtons dans ses roues. Tant pis, il trouverait bien un moyen pour passer ce maudit portail malgré tout.

- Tout comme il n'est pas dans leur nature de prendre en considération les excuses ou explications qu'une personne pourrait leur apporter. Aussi, pour veiller à cela, je demanderais aux différents préfets et en particulier à notre nouveau préfet en chef et à son homologue féminin de rester vigilants et de ne pas laisser un de leur camarade se mettre en danger. Car je vous l'affirme, danger il y a si vous vous frottez de trop près à eux. Maintenant passons à une note plus joyeuse afin que vous puissiez dormir tranquillement.

Ioann était un peu plus requinqué malgré sa pâleur et sa fatigue visible. Mais le pétillement dans le regard du directeur le fit grogner. La main de Draco se posa sur la sienne et il comprit que son frère attendait lui aussi la catastrophe.

- Tout d'abord, le professeur Brûlopot a pris une retraite bien méritée afin de s'occuper de ces derniers membres. Son poste sera repris par notre garde chasse préféré, Rubeus Hagrid.

Le géant se leva sur l'impulsion d'Aurora afin de saluer les élèves qui l'applaudissaient somme toute timidement. Ioann laissa son rire retentir dans la salle quand il entendit Draco lui murmurer à l'oreille qu'il aurait dû s'en douter car personne de conscient n'aurait choisi un livre de cours qui mordait. Il fallait bien avouer que lorsqu'ils étaient allés sur le chemin de traverse pour faire leurs achats de la rentrée, ils avaient eu la surprise de voir qu'un certain livre dont Draco avait besoin, était enfermé dans une cage. D'ailleurs en rentrant au Manoir, il s'était fait mordre avant de refermer l'ouvrage à l'aide d'une de ses ceintures. Ioann n'avait pu que rire en le voyant se débattre avec un malheureux bouquin et fut ravi de ne pas encore avoir de cours de Soin au Créatures Magiques. Après avoir vu le monstre qu'était le Monstrueux Livre aux Monstres, il se demandait même s'il prendrait cette option en troisième année. Mais l'annonce ayant fait un petit remue-ménage, son éclat de rire passa inaperçu. Sauf pour un certain professeur revêche, deux de ses collègues féminines et un Auror reconverti.

- Je suis sûr que vous apprendrez bien des choses avec votre nouveau professeur. Mais avant de vous relâcher, je vais maintenant vous présenter votre deuxième nouveau professeur. Comme je vous l'avais annoncé en juin dernier, Gilderoy Lockhart n'est plus en état de vous faire cours. Aussi, j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter Sirius Black qui reprend donc son poste à la tête du cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Cette fois de grands applaudissements accueillirent cette nomination alors que Sirius se lever pour faire une petite révérence charmeuse en signe de remerciement. La table des Serpentards ne se mêla pas de façon joyeuse à la liesse ambiante. Black était un Auror et un certain nombre d'élèves avait vu un de leurs parents ou membre de leur famille, arrêté pour avoir suivi le Lord Noir. Pourtant, parmi eux, une jeune fille semblait décidée à se glisser sous la table. Daphné, qui avait cru que l'Auror était dans le train pour raison de sécurité, venait de comprendre qu'elle avait sauté au cou de son futur professeur après lui avoir extorqué son autographe. La honte ne tuait pas, mais à l'instant, elle n'était pas loin d'en croire le contraire. De rouge son visage avait tourné au blanc alors qu'à côté d'elle, Pansy rigolait comme une tortue.

- Je souhaite bon courage à nos deux nouveaux professeurs. J'en ai donc fini avec mon embêtant discours et vous allez pouvoir gagner vos Maisons afin de vous reposer. Dès demain, commencera la nouvelle année que je vous souhaite couronnée de succès.

Alors que tous les élèves se levaient, un brouhaha s'éleva, faisant grimacer Draco. Il avait l'impression que le moindre bruit résonnait dans sa tête comme si une cloche y avait élu domicile. Mais il se concentra sur ses camarades et plus particulièrement sur le fait de faire bonne figure devant eux. Les préfets rassemblèrent leurs ouailles avant de les entrainer hors de la Grande Salle. Mais une fois dans le hall, Ioann se fit bousculer par la foule et ne resta sur ses jambes que grâce aux réflexes de Blaise qui le rattrapa de justesse. Draco réagit avec un temps de retard à cause de ses maux de tête. Puis un ricanement lui vrilla le cerveau.

- Ben alors Snape, c'est pas ton jour. Déjà tu t'évanouies devant le grand méchant Détraqueur tout vilain et maintenant tu te fais marcher dessus par des premières années. T'es vraiment ridicule pour un Serpent.

Draco sentit monter la moutarde à son nez. Il attrapa son frère et le fit passer derrière lui pour faire face à ce Poufsouffle de malheur qui osait s'adresser à son frère de manière aussi peu cavalière. Des étoiles scintillant devant ses yeux le firent cligner des paupières. Il respira un grand coup afin de faire passer le malaise. Il s'apprêtait à riposter quand une autre voix, bien trop connue s'interposa. Il tourna la tête pour voir une flottée de Gryffondors les regarder.

- Et tu sais quoi Ernie ? Toi t'es vraiment un blaireau. Et là je ne parle pas du blason sur ta robe, claqua la voix peu avenante de Harry.

- Attends Potter, tu prends la défense d'un Serpentard ? Le basilic t'a vraiment grillé tout ton cerveau.

Harry tiqua avant de se souvenir que comme pour l'histoire de la pierre philosophale, l'épisode Basilic avait fait les gorges chaudes aux commères de l'école.

- Et toi, quelle est ton excuse pour avoir grillé le tien, Macmillan ? Demanda Ron

Son intervention fit lever un sourcil à Harry et stupéfia bien des gens. Ronald Weasley prenait lui aussi la défense du jeune Snape. Il y avait de quoi se demander s'ils n'étaient pas passés dans une autre dimension.

- C'est quoi votre problème ? Cracha Ernie. Il y a encore quelques semaines vous vous seriez joints à nous.

- Sûrement, reprit Ron, mais certainement pas dans une telle circonstance. Snape n'est qu'un petit cloporte insignifiant, mais je trouve que s'en prendre à lui sans raison, c'est un comportement lamentable.

Draco hésitait. Devait-il lancer un sort à Weasley pour traiter son frère de cloporte ou le remercie de son intervention. En temps normale, il aurait explosé à la tête des Gryffondors pour se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Mais ce soir, il n'avait qu'une envie, dormir pour soulager sa tête. Et il était sûr que venant du trio, les menaces seraient bien plus prises au sérieux. Parce que des Gryffondors défendant un Serpentard, cela était suffisamment rare pour ne pas être pris en compte.

- C'est quoi votre problème ?

- Je n'ai pas de problème, Ernie, et je ne pense pas que Ron en ait non plus. Le seul qui en ait, c'est toi, fanfaronna Harry.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Demanda la voix autoritaire de Minerva.

- Rien professeur, répondit le jeune survivant, nous nous disions juste la bienvenue.

- Hum, renifla le professeur qui n'était pas dupe. Passez votre chemin et rejoignez vos Salles Communes. Je vous conseille de faire attention. Sachez que la moindre échauffourée sera sanctionnée

Les élèves s'éparpillèrent, certains encore surpris de la confrontation qui avait eu lieu. Blaise regarda Draco en fronçant les sourcils. Son ami démarrait toujours au quart de tour quand Ioann était en ligne de mire et là, il était resté silencieux. Il avait déjà remarqué deux-trois fois qu'il ne semblait pas en grande forme et il venait d'en être témoin. Mais rapidement ils arrivèrent devant le mur qui cachait l'entrée de leur Salle Commune. Une fois dans leurs quartiers, Draco attrapa la main de son frère et l'attira dans son dortoir. Vu les évènements du train en particulier, le blond tenait à être aux côtés de son frère toute la nuit. Afin de le rassurer lors que le cauchemar arriverait, car il en était sûr, il arriverait. Alors que Ioann était parti se préparer dans la salle de bain, il s'assit en soupirant sur le lit avant de se rendre compte que sur sa table de nuit, deux potions et un parchemin l'attendait. Il attrapa celui-là et reconnu tout de suite l'écriture fine de son parrain.

«_ Draco, une potion de Sommeil sans rêve pour Ioann, et l'anti douleur pour toi. Vous avez tous les deux besoin de sommeil. Poppy t'attend demain matin après le petit déjeuner. S'il y a le moindre problème, fais-moi appeler. Severus._ »

Draco fut soulagé. Il n'aurait pas à subir la migraine toute la nuit et Ioann pourrait aussi se reposer. Il ne se demanda pas d'où son parrain avait appris pour lui mais avala la potion avec soulagement. Ioann arriva en se frottant les yeux, l'épuisement était gravé sur son visage. Il prit place dans le lit et commença à s'installer confortablement quand le blond lui demanda d'avaler la fiole qu'il lui tendait. Il le fit avec docilité avant de s'endormir profondément. Draco prit alors place dans le lit, ferma les rideaux et se laissa emporter vers un monde onirique tranquille. La chambre était maintenant silencieuse. Blaise entra alors que tous les autres étaient déjà sous les couvertures. Théo lisait tranquillement un livre dont il ne vit pas le titre. Vincent feuilletait un magasine de Quidditch alors que Grégory regardait un album photo. Le noir était passé par l'infirmerie juste avant de revenir dans la Salle Commune afin de soigner son œil qui avait été plus douloureux au fil de l'après midi. Avant de venir dans son dortoir, il avait été voir les amis de Ioann pour les informer que celui-ci dormait avec son frère. Mais ils n'avaient pas été surpris.

En fait, ils lui avaient même dit qu'ils s'en doutaient depuis que le Détraqueur l'avait rendu malade. Blaise s'était alors dit que Ioann avait là de bons amis qui le comprenaient bien sans le discriminer. Il s'installa donc dans son lit, avec son livre de Sortilèges. Car même si la fin de la journée avait été difficile, il n'empêchait qu'il était encore tôt pour l'extinction des feux.

o0o

_Jeudi 2 Septembre 1993_

Draco était allongé. Il fixait le plafond blanc en se demandant si Poppy en avait encore pour longtemps. Comme prévu, il avait rejoint l'infirmerie après son repas matinal. Il avait eu droit à quelques examens et attendait les premiers résultats. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec sa tête. Même s'il n'en avait que peu parlé, il avait régulièrement des migraines, des vertiges et des pertes de mémoire. Oh, il n'en était pas au même niveau que son ancien professeur de Défense qui avait maintenant une chambre à Ste Mangouste. Mais c'était tout de même gênant de perdre le fil de ses pensées alors qu'il était en train de rédiger un devoir et de devoir refaire toute une recherche pour retrouver son idée. Il soupira en se disant qu'il était de bon ton de ne pas avoir de cours en première heure. Sinon il aurait été en retard.

Il sourit en se disant qu'au moins Ioann allait mieux. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, il s'était réveillé en plein forme. Il avait pris plaisir à réveiller Blaise en sautant sur son lit et en criant dans ses oreilles. Il avait d'ailleurs fait sursauter tout le monde dans le dortoir. Théo avait été passablement énervé quand il s'était relevé, après avoir basculé, entortillé dans ses draps, sur le sol froid et dur de la chambre. Il avait alors ronchonné tout le long du petit déjeuner en lançant des regards noirs à Ioann et Blaise. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'en eurent cure. D'ailleurs le plus jeune s'était précipité pour rejoindre ses amis et commencer convenablement la nouvelle année scolaire.

Poppy arriva et le sortit de ses réflexions. Elle s'assit sur le lit et lui fit un tendre sourire.

- Bien, j'ai les premiers résultats. Ils ne sont pas inquiétants mais il y a bien des restes de ta commotion.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire en réalité. Lorsque ton cerveau s'est déplacé quand tu as pris un coup sur la tête, il a fortement heurté tes os crâniens. Certains de tes symptômes n'étant pas passés rapidement, tu risques de souvent en souffrir pendant quelques temps, voire tout le temps.

- Mais c'est pas possible ? Il y a bien quelque chose à faire ? Tu dois me soigner ! S'affola le garçon.

- Un jour peut-être, les chercheurs trouveront une solution mais pour l'instant, il n'y a aucun remède. Mais je veux que tu viennes me voir si jamais tes migraines étaient insupportables. Je vais te donner un dérivé de la potion calmante. Elle est certes plus faible, mais il n'y a pas de phénomène d'accoutumance. N'hésite pas à en prendre, il n'est pas bon que tu souffres en vain. Si jamais tu as de nouveau des pertes de mémoire ou d'équilibre, je veux que tu viennes sur le champ. Ce sera le signal envoyé par ton corps comme quoi il a besoin de repos. Tu as compris ? Pas de courage mal placé, Draco. J'ai ta parole ?

- Oui, murmura-t-il. Et si ça ne passe jamais ?

- Alors il faudra composer avec cela et en tirer parti. Mais pour l'instant nous n'en sommes pas encore là. Maintenant avant que tu ne repartes, dis moi comment tu te sens ?

- Physiquement bien…

- Et émotionnellement ?

- Découragé, chuchota-t-il

- C'est normal. Mais garde la tête haute.

- Je vais penser à Ioann… Il arrive toujours à remonter la pente. Même ce matin il donnait l'impression que rien n'était arrivé hier. S'il y arrive, pourquoi pas moi ?

- C'est une bonne philosophie. Allez, file, ton prochain cours approche à grands pas.

Elle lui tapota le genou avant de se lever et de partir dans son bureau. Draco se releva doucement avant de renfiler sa robe de sorcier. Puis il attrapa son sac et partit en direction des cachots pour son premier cours de l'année. Potions avec les Gryffondors. Il était encore tôt et il pensait bien être le premier sur les lieux. Mais il eut la surprise de voir le Trio d'Or assis contre le mur. Visiblement Granger expliquait le cours du jour devant l'ennui évident des deux garçons. Draco voulut ricaner de les voir ainsi mais il ne le put. L'altercation de la veille où ces deux ci avaient pris la défense de son frère flottait dans son esprit. Aussi il s'approcha jusqu'à s'arrêter devant eux. Ron le remarqua le premier et se leva aussi sec, le corps tendu prêt à riposter en cas d'attaque. Harry suivit le mouvement tout en se demandant ce qu'il leur voulait, entrainant Hermione à faire de même.

- Potter, Weasley…. Granger.

- Malfoy, cracha Ron.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous l'avez fait, mais je… je tenais à vous remercier d'avoir défendu Ioann hier soir, débita le blond en ne regardant que Harry.

Ron, stupéfait, le regarda avec un air stupidement idiot. Harry se contenta de froncer les sourcils en se demandant où était le piège. Puis, voyant que leur interlocuteur était mal à l'aise, il estima que ce n'était pas une entourloupe.

- Je n'ai rien contre lui en fait. Il est relativement insignifiant à mes yeux et s'attire considérablement les ennuis qu'il en ferait presque pitié. Mais les mots d'Ernie étaient déplacés. J'ai moi-même mal supporté les Détraqueurs. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a ressenti mais j'estime que si c'était la même chose que moi, alors il n'avait pas besoin d'être attaqué sur sa faiblesse.

- Ce qu'il a ressenti est sûrement plus important que toi. Pas que je dénigre quoi que ce soit te concernant. Je me doute que revoir l'attaque de juin dernier n'a sûrement pas été une partie de plaisir pour toi. Mais … enfin voilà, je voulais vous remercier.

- L'attaque de juin n'a rien à voir avec ce que je ressens devant un Détraqueur. Mais passons, ça ne te regarde pas. Par contre je sais qu'il t'en coute certainement de faire tes excuses, Malfoy mais je pense plutôt qu'on est quitte, commença Harry. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te remercier pour avoir voulu me sauver dans la chambre, maintenant c'est fait.

- Et pour ma part, c'était aussi un peu pour m'excuser des paroles idiotes et méchantes que je t'ai dites sous le coup de l'émotion, continua Ron.

Draco les regarda avec stupéfaction. Mais à cet instant là, il avait l'impression de comprendre les deux Gryffondors. Il glissa un œil vers Hermione qui les regardait étrangement, comme si elle cherchait à comprendre ce qu'elle ne savait pas.

- Bien, alors on est quitte, dit finalement le blond avant de tourner les talons et aller s'appuyer contre le mur en face.

Les deux Gryffondors acquiescèrent et se réinstallèrent alors que leur amie les regardait, les mains sur les hanches, le pied tapant le sol et un regard qui leur criait : _expliquez-vous ou vous aurez affaire à moi_. Ils se regardèrent avec dépit avant de l'attirer au sol entre eux afin de lui chuchoter toute l'histoire qu'ils avaient omis de lui raconter quelques semaines plus tôt.

o0o

Dans le parc de Poudlard, d'autres Gryffondors et d'autres Serpentards se rendaient à leur premier cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques de l'année. Ils arrivèrent devant la cabane de Hagrid qui finit par les diriger dans la Forêt Interdite. Pas bien loin de la lisière tout de même. Lee et les jumeaux Weasley complotaient doucement alors que devant eux, Adrian Pucey se demandait si Montague allait enfin passer à l'attaque auprès de la Serdaigle qu'il avait en tête. Il était assez pénible à prévoir toute sa technique de drague inintéressante sans rien faire. Un peu plus loin, déjà appuyées sur la barrière, Angélina Johnson et Alicia Spinnet cherchaient à savoir quelle créature ils allaient étudier. Kenneth Towler discutait tranquillement avec Patricia Stimpson en attendant que le cours commence pendant que trois filles de Serpentard essayaient de calmer leurs livres de cours qui s'énervaient de plus en plus. Le dernier arrivé avait l'air d'avoir mangé un dragon et de vouloir mordre tout le monde. Il s'agissait de Warrington qui n'était pas du tout motivé pour suivre un cours avec celui qu'il considérait comme un balourd incompétent. Et il le fusilla inutilement du regard quand il leur demanda d'ouvrir leur livre à la page du cours du jour.

- Et comment on l'ouvre ce maudit bouquin ? Râla Warrington.

- Il faut lui caresser le dos, voyons. Personne n'a réussi à l'ouvrir ? Demanda Hagrid, soudain un peu inquiet sur ses compétences.

Puis il attrapa le livre d'Alicia, enleva l'élastique qui était resserré autour avant de caresser le dos du livre avec son pouce. Et alors que l'objet avait tenté de le mordre un instant plus tôt, il finit par s'ouvrir docilement en ronronnant presque.

- Evidement, qu'est-ce qu'on peut être bêtes, on aurait dû trouver cela tout de suite, répondit Montague.

Déstabilisé par ces attaques peu dissimulées, Hagrid tenta de reprendre confiance en se dirigeant un peu plus profondément dans la forêt pour aller chercher les créatures. Fred envoya discrètement une pomme de pin sur Warrington et fit comme s'il était dans une profonde conversation avec son frère pour s'innocenter. Le Serpentard ne fut pourtant pas dupe et ses yeux promirent bien des choses horribles au rouquin. Mais rapidement ils furent interrompus par le retour du professeur, qui tenait dans sa main un certain nombre de cordes. Puis derrière lui apparurent une douzaine d'étranges créatures qui attirèrent l'attention de tous les élèves. Ils avaient le corps, les pattes arrière et la queue d'un cheval alors que leurs pattes avant, leurs têtes et les ailes collées sur leurs dos étaient des répliques des attributs d'un aigle. Ils étaient tout de même très impressionnants avec leur grand bec gris et leurs yeux orange. D'ailleurs chaque élève fit un pas en arrière pour s'éloigner de la barrière.

- Ce sont des Hippogriffes. Ils sont magnifiques n'est-ce pas ? Des animaux merveilleux dotés d'une grande fierté. Ils sont également très susceptibles et je vous déconseille fortement de les insulter car cela risque d'être la dernière chose que vous fassiez de votre vie. Je vais vous apprendre comment les approcher. Pour cela, il me faudrait un volontaire.

- Euh professeur, est-ce que c'est prudent qu'on s'approche de ces animaux ? Demanda un peu inquiète Angélina.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout se passera bien. Alors, un volontaire courageux pour montrer l'exemple ?

Fred poussa un peu son frère dans le dos prétextant que les nouvelles aventures étaient toujours intéressantes à vivre. George lui jeta un regard noir en lui disant d'y aller lui-même dans ce cas là. Mais le premier hocha les épaules en lui disant qu'avec l'odeur féline que la minette avait déposée sur lui, il risquait plus de stresser les Hippogriffes qu'autre chose. Lee ricana doucement en se souvenant avoir été réveillé par les grognements de Fred qui tentait de se débarrasser d'une chatte, un peu trop affectueuse, qui lui montrait son contentement de le retrouver, à grand coups de langue et de ronron. Elle ne l'avait d'ailleurs lâché que lorsqu'elle avait vu Pattenrond et qu'elle avait décidé de jouer avec lui. Promettant à son frère qu'il lui revaudrait ça, George s'approcha et entra dans l'enclos sous l'ordre du professeur. Celui-ci attacha toutes les créatures, sauf une qu'il appela par le nom de Buck. Là il retira le collier qui enserrait son cou avant d'informer son élève que l'animal devait toujours faire le premier pas.

- Ils sont très attachés à la politesse. Maintenant, avance un peu et salue-le. Tu t'inclines et tu attends sa réaction. S'il te salue à son tour, tu pourras le toucher. Sinon … mais on n'en est pas encore là. Allez, vas-y.

Faisant appelle à son courage de Gryffondor, le rouquin s'inclina, réticent à se montrer en situation de faiblesse devant une créature aussi puissante. Hagrid fut un peu contrarié de voir Buck le regardait d'un air méfiant. Il commença à lui dire de se reculer doucement sans se relever quand d'un coup, l'hippogriffe salua également. Le professeur applaudit fortement, incitant les autres à faire de même. Bien que les Serpentards ne firent que le regarder avec dédain. Avec calme, les autres élèves entrèrent dans l'enclos alors que Hagrid libérait les animaux. Montague et Warrington se retrouvèrent devant Buck alors que les autres s'inclinaient respectueusement.

- C'est très facile, dit avec mépris Montague, si Weasley a réussi c'est que c'est facile

- Ouais, répondit Warrington avant de s'adresser à Buck. Je parie que tu n'es même pas dangereux, espèce de stupide poulet. Tu n'es qu'une grosse brute repoussante.

Tout se passa alors rapidement, Hagrid s'était approché dès qu'il avait entendu les Serpentards. Mais il ne put empêcher l'Hippogriffe d'envoyer l'insulteur au sol d'un grand coup de griffe aiguisée. Avec difficultés, mais tout de même dextérité, il passa le cordage autour de la tête de la bête énervée et réussit à l'attacher à un pilier de la barrière. Il se retourna pour voir Warrington, recroquevillé au sol alors qu'une tâche de sang s'élargissait sur sa robe. Sur les conseils d'Angélina, le professeur prit le parti d'annuler le reste du cours afin d'emmener le blessé à l'infirmerie. Pucey l'aida à mettre son camarade sur son épaule alors que le blessé marmonnait que cela aller se payer, qu'il le ferait renvoyer et tuer l'immonde bestiole. George lui lança discrètement un sort de mutisme le faisant taire. Avec son frère, ils regagnèrent le hall de l'école en souhaitant que Hagrid n'ai pas de problème à cause de la bêtise des Serpentards.


	25. Epreuve et preuves

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen et Connors.

Béta : BettyMars

Zarakinel, merci pour ta fidélité chapitre après chapitre.

Tout d'abord, on m'a fait remarquer que j'avais fait une petite erreur avec le professeur Brulopot. Il n'a pas pris sa retraite pour s'occuper de ses derniers membres de famille mais des membres qui font partie de son corps lol. Je reconnais que ce n'était pas une grande importance dans l'histoire et je me suis fiée à mes lointains souvenirs sans vérifier … visiblement, j'aurais mieux fait de vérifier ça aussi … je fais donc mon mea culpa.

Ron et Harry qui font preuve de maturité contre Ernie semble aussi vous avoir bien plu. Tant mieux. Après les détraqueurs, Ioann va effectivement mieux. Promis, ça va pas durer lol. Mais pour l'instant il peut souffler. J'appréhende un peu pour le chapitre qui arrive avec notamment une rencontre rouquin qui mine de rien à son importance … elle a été lu par 3 personnes qui m'ont dis que c'était bien mais je préfère avoir vos critique ou remarque pour me détendre^^

De même, dans les histoires, il y a des passages qui sont nécessaire. On connait tous l'original, mais nos perso eux, ne sont pas censé être au courant donc on doit reprendre certaines infos. Et c'est ce qui arrive dans ce chapitre. J'ai fait au mieux pour alléger un peu la sensation de déjà vu et j'espère que vous ne trouverez pas tout ça trop barbant. Sinon dites vous qu'une fois ce chapitre passé, Ioann va encore subir mon sadisme … ça devrait vous aider à avaler la potion lol

Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne journée et à mercredi prochain pour la suite.

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : Epreuve et preuves.**

_Samedi 4 Septembre 1993._

Sac à dos sur l'épaule et valise à la main, Bill arriva dans le hall de la succursale de la banque de Gringotts. Un sourire faux et hypocrite habillait étrangement son visage. Il longea les guichets avant de passer dans les bureaux privés sur présentation de sa baguette afin de bien vérifier qu'il était Bill Weasley. Puis le gobelin l'accompagna dans une petite salle à l'arrière, où l'attendait son interlocuteur… comme s'il ne savait pas déjà où était cette maudite salle. Mais de toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix. Il y avait des règles strictes à la banque et il n'avait d'autre choix que de s'y plier sous peine de se voir offrir un billet simple direction l'Angleterre. Il arriva enfin devant le gobelin concerné par son affaire. Il se permit de lui dire un bonjour joyeux et aussi faux que son sourire mais son interlocuteur resta imperturbable. Il lui remit un parchemin à remettre à ses hôtes avant de lui indiquer que le portoloin était sur le bureau. Le roux rangea la lettre dans la poche de son blouson. Pas qu'il ait froid. Car mine de rien il était plutôt en sueur. En Egypte, il faisait encore une bonne chaleur étouffante en ce début Septembre. Mais s'il l'avait enfilé, c'était que là où il allait atterrir, il ferait certainement bien moins chaud.

Il vérifia une dernière fois que dans son sac à dos tout allait bien, qu'il n'avait pas endommagé son chargement dans la bousculade que le marché avait engendrée ce matin-là. Quand il fut rassuré, il tomba sur le regard impatient de la créature qui lui faisait face. Une envie de prendre encore plus de temps l'attrapa. Parce que mine de rien ces espèces de rapiats de gobelins lui en devaient une. En effet, leur mission, il avait deux jours pour la mener et être rentré lundi matin au plus tard. Ils s'étaient débrouillés pour lui faire faire sur son week-end afin de ne pas perdre de la main d'œuvre en semaine. Et ça, Bill n'était pas prêt de l'oublier. Heureusement qu'il avait pu tourner tout ceci à son avantage sinon il aurait peut-être fait un esclandre.

D'un geste un peu énervé, il tendit la main vers l'encrier ébréché qui l'attendait. Il fit un dernier sourire hypocrite avant de se sentir tiré par le nombril. Il atterrit avec un léger déséquilibre dû au sol inégal sur lequel il était apparu. Devant lui, le visage marqué d'un jeune homme brun le regardait tranquillement. Il le détailla un instant. Il n'était pas très grand ni très large, mais il pouvait voir une certaine force se dégager de lui. Il portait des bottes en cuir de dragon épais et crottées, montant jusqu'aux genoux, un pantalon marron, un peu sale, un pull sans prétention, des protections spéciales sur les avants bras et des cheveux bouclés entourant son visage couturé de cicatrices.

- Bonjour, vous devez être Bill Weasley. Je me présente, Marian Stoléru. Suivez-moi, je vous amène au responsable.

- Enchanté. Dites-moi, cela vient de moi ou il fait froid ?

- Cela vient de vous. Il fait plutôt doux pour une matinée. Hier il a presque gelé dans la nuit.

- Oh, j'ai bien fait de prendre un pull épais dans ma valise. Je vais presque regretter de ne pas déjà l'avoir déjà enfilé.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, dans le bureau la température est plus qu'agréable.

Ils arrivèrent à un petit bâtiment récent et Marian le fit entrer avant de repartir et de disparaitre derrière une grande grille que Bill n'avait pas remarquée, bien plus haut sur le chemin. Il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps à regarder les alentours car déjà son interlocuteur venait lui serrer la main. Il n'était pas très grand, la quarantaine bien avancée mais un corps toujours bien taillé. Sûrement qu'il ne devait pas que rester dans son bureau toutes les journées et devait aider sur le terrain régulièrement. Après quelques petites présentations, le roux transmit le parchemin des gobelins et attendit.

- Cela ne fait que confirmer ce qu'on m'a déjà transmis. Puis-je le voir ?

- Mais bien sûr, Monsieur Laptar, vous avez signé, il est à vous.

- J'aimerais bien qu'il soit à moi …. Mais je me contenterais de le faire rentrer dans les stocks. Oh, et appelez-moi Mihai. J'ai l'impression d'être un vieux crouton quand on utilise mon nom.

- Avec plaisir Mihai, sourit Bill avant d'ouvrir le sac à dos qu'il venait de déposer sur le bureau.

- Quelle merveille. Il est extraordinairement bien conservé. Je vais l'apporter immédiatement à Andreï, et je suis sûr qu'on ne le verra pas de plusieurs jours tant qu'il ne l'aura pas complètement analysé. Mais il vous donnera ses premières conclusions pour demain soir avant votre départ, comme prévu avec les gobelins. Le reste arrivera en fonction de ses recherches. Andreï Vulpesco est notre petit génie. C'est grâce à lui qu'on a réussi à avoir notre première naissance de Dent-de-Vipère du Pérou.

- S'il est aussi passionné que Charlie, je comprends qu'il ne va pas sortir de son trou avant d'avoir élucidé tous les mystères de cet œuf fossilisé.

- Il l'est plus que votre frère, imaginez donc, rigola Mihai. D'ailleurs venez, je vais vous faire rentrer dans l'enceinte de la réserve, il doit sûrement vous attendre avec impatience.

- Oui, histoire de me présenter à ses dragons chéris, ironisa le rouquin.

Les deux hommes sortirent du petit bâtiment et se dirigèrent le long du chemin de terre, menant au large portail. Bill put alors sentir toutes les protections et les sorts qui bardaient l'entrée de la réserve. Une vraie forteresse, mais il fallait bien cela pour maintenir les dragons dans un périmètre de sécurité pour les villages autour et garder les Moldus éloignés de l'endroit. Après un mot de passe chuchoté, Mihai les fit pénétrer dans la réserve en elle-même. Il fut impressionné par les structures mises en place dans l'enceinte. Un peu plus loin il remarqua trois personnes dans une immense cage, un Vert Gallois visiblement en colère s'agitant devant eux. Il paniqua légèrement lorsqu'il vit le dragon donner un coup de patte qui passa à un cheveu du bras d'un roux qu'il connaissait que trop bien. Mais Charlie ne sembla pas déstabilisé et lança un sort de ligotage qui se combina avec un sort d'amplification d'un de ses collèges. L'animal se cambra fortement avant de basculer en avant et de s'effondrer sur le sol, les naseaux fumant dangereusement. Charlie se retourna pour attraper du cordage spécial sur le bord de l'enclos quand il repéra son frère. Il lui fit un grand signe de la main alors que Bill écarquillait les yeux avec horreur. Une gerbe de flammes venait de passer dans le dos du plus jeune, et l'ainé était persuadé qu'un œuf aurait pu cuire sur ses fesses tellement c'était passé près. Mais cela n'inquiéta aucun des hommes et femme présents. Mihai le rassura en lui disant de ne pas s'affoler et que c'était des professionnels. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'espérer voir son frère sortir rapidement de cette cage dangereuse.

Il dut tout de même attendre une bonne quinzaine de minutes à prendre peur régulièrement avant d'être exaucé. Aussitôt que la porte de la cage fut refermée sur les trois dresseurs, Charlie arriva à grandes enjambées vers lui. En un instant, il se retrouva dans une forte étreinte fraternelle tout en donnant de bonnes claques dans le dos de son cadet. Une étrange odeur le fit froncer du nez. Il s'écarta faisant retourner le jeune homme. Et là il put voir que si la tunique n'avait que quelques traces de suie, l'arrière de cheveux roux de Charlie avait un peu grillé.

- Putain, t'es un malade de bosser avec des dragons ! Une prochaine fois ça sera ta toute petite cervelle qui grillera et non tes cheveux.

- Parce que toi dans tes pyramides fermées à coup de sortilèges de magie noire c'est mieux peut-être ? Ricana le plus jeune. Et de toute façon, je devais rafraichir ma coupe, là au moins j'ai une excuse pour le faire. Allez, viens, je t'emmène à la cantine, je mangerais un hippogriffe tout cru.

- Il est à peine onze heures !

- Et alors ? Ça fait plus de trois heures qu'on est sur cet animal. Il a fait une réaction à une potion qu'on lui a donnée pour lui soigner sa queue déchirée. Il s'était battu avec sa femelle.

- Pauvre femelle…

- Oh non, elle, elle n'a rien. Mais lui, il s'est pris sa dérouillée.

- C'est méchant une femelle dragon dis-moi, ricana Bill.

- Tu n'imagines même pas… peut-être pas aussi dangereux que maman en colère, mais pas très loin.

- Avant d'aller remplir ta panse, j'aimerais déposer ma valise et surtout enfiler un ou deux pulls afin de profiter au mieux de mon week-end à la réserve sans me focaliser sur mes dents qui claquent.

- Ah, alors ce très cher William Arthur Weasley a du mal à supporter la température plus que tempérée d'ici et se gèle les noix loin de sa chaude Egypte ?

- Ferme-la gamin. Mes noix sont bien au chaud, elles. Mais c'est le reste qui trouve qu'il fait plus froid que chez moi. Bon tu me montres ma chambre ?

- Par ici messire, rigola Charlie avant d'esquiver la claque que son frère tenta de lui donner.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux assis dans la salle à manger de la réserve, devant un bon repas que Bill partagea finalement avec plaisir malgré qu'il soit encore un peu tôt.

- Alors dis-moi… la femme avec qui était avec toi, c'est celle sur qui tu louches ?

- Tatiana ? Oh Merlin non. Face à un Norvégien à crête, elle est extra mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle prend souvent les hommes pour des dragons. Et crois que je tiens trop à mes parties pour les laisser à portée de ses mains !

- Alors tu ferais des câlins avec une de tes bestioles mais tu flippes devant une femme ? S'amusa Bill.

- Déconne pas. Tu ne la connais pas. Elle te rendrait eunuque rien qu'en te fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Bon, alors c'est laquelle sur qui tu as des vues ?

- C'est une petite blonde, je te l'ai déjà dit. Tatiana ne correspond déjà pas au premier critère avec ses un mètre quatre vingt deux alors tu aurais pu éviter ta remarque. Sorina est à l'extérieur pour l'instant, elle doit rentrer dans la journée mais je ne sais pas quand. Au pire, tu la verras ce soir au diner. Par contre, ne compte pas venir me compter fleurette cette nuit. Je l'ai pas vu depuis trois jours alors on risque d'être occupés, lui annonça Charlie avec un sourire entendu.

- Donc depuis ton passage Helwan (1), t'as conclu… n'oublie pas le sort d'intimité, veux-tu, grimaça Bill préférant d'un coup changer de sujet. Et t'as des nouvelles des p'tits serpents ?

- Oui, Ioann m'a écrit hier. Dumbledore a été obligé d'accepter les Détraqueurs aux portes de Poudlard. Et ils ont fouillé le train.

- Mauvais point ça. Comment il a réagi à leur proximité? S'inquiéta Bill.

- Mal. Très mal. Il ne s'est repris qu'après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Visiblement, maintenant il évite de trop s'éloigner du château mais il va bien. Le petit prince par contre n'est pas aussi en forme.

- Un rapport avec sa commotion ?

- Io ne le sait pas trop car Draco ne lui a rien dit. Il se débrouille pour faire comme si de rien n'était pour que personne ne voit sa faiblesse, mais ça ne marche pas avec son frère.

- Tout comme tu n'as jamais pu me cacher quand tu n'allais pas bien, fit remarquer Bill.

- Ouais. En attendant, il a des petites absences, des migraines et des manques de réaction assez flagrants, énuméra Charlie.

- J'espère que ça va s'arranger pour lui. Parce qu'avec l'évasion de sa tante, ça ne doit pas être tout rose pour sa famille.

- T'as vu ? Le guérisseur Stefan Mitchell a été arrêté.

- J'avais lu ça, mais comme je ne le remets pas …

- Moi non plus au départ. Il travaillait à Ste Mangouste. A mi-temps dans le service judiciaire. Tonks m'a écrit la semaine dernière. Elle était bouleversée car c'est le guérisseur qui s'occupait régulièrement d'elle et qui a soigné sa mère cet été quand elle était tombée.

- Je comprends qu'elle ait eu un choc… Par contre je ne sais pas si toi tu as eu des nouvelles claires, mais en Egypte, c'était assez flou.

- Non, la presse a été assez brouillonne en Roumanie. Et comme je n'ai pas confiance en la Gazette du Sorcier, je l'ai joué au culot. J'ai écrit et demandé à l'oncle de Ioann de m'envoyer quelques éditions de journaux plus professionnels. Il m'a envoyé plusieurs exemplaires du Daily Wizard. En fait, il semblerait que Lestrange se soit servi de Mitchell. Malgré les années d'enfermement, elle a réussi à le charmer.

- Oui, ça j'ai dû le lire. Ça faisait deux ans qu'il était la cible de sa séduction c'est ça ?

- Tout à fait. Et elle a réussi car elle est devenue sa maîtresse il y a cinq mois maintenant.

- Il fallait quand même qu'il soit en manque pour succomber à cette femme. Quoiqu'il a apparemment soutenu qu'elle avait changé, qu'elle n'était plus la meurtrière qu'elle avait été et qu'elle était quelqu'un de très agréable.

- Elle a bien mené sa barque quand même. Je ne sais même pas comment elle a fait pour être assez lucide pour monter un tel plan alors qu'elle avait passé tant de temps avec les Détraqueurs…

- Elle faisait parti des plus féroces partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui. Elle avait de la ressource. Par contre, tu as appris comment elle s'est physiquement évadée ? Ils ont parlé de crise, de transfert à St Mangouste qui a mal tourné.

- Mitchell a avoué lui avoir fait prendre une potion lors de son passage hebdomadaire à l'infirmerie pour vérifier ses constantes mentales et physiques. Une potion qu'il aurait payé une fortune sur le chemin de traverse car elle a un minutage. L'effet ne devait s'enclencher que trente six heures plus tard. Cela le mettait hors de danger.

- C'est donc cela qui a déclenché la crise d'épilepsie ou un truc de ce genre.

- Un truc de ce genre. Suffisamment étrange pour faire déplacer son guérisseur de Ste Mangouste en dehors de son temps habituel à Azkaban. Là, pendant que son collègue était allé chercher je ne sais quoi qu'il lui avait demandé, il lui a ingéré l'antidote tout en lui cachant une baguette… alors je ne sais pas si c'était dans sa chaussette ou dans sa culotte, grimaça Charlie, mais il lui a fourni une arme à ce moment là.

- Puis il a demandé son transfert à l'hôpital pour la soigner avec plus de moyens. Ce qui est assez étonnant. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'ils se soucient autant de la santé de Mangemorts reconnus qu'ils ont tant tenu à faire pourrir à Azkaban.

- Là, moi non plus je ne comprends pas trop. Sauf si c'était pour lui redonner la santé pour qu'elle ne meurt pas et puisse profiter de la prison et ses gardiens plus longtemps …

- Et après ? Reprit Bill. Ils ont dit qu'elle était inconsciente lors de son transfert mais qu'elle s'est relevée d'un coup à son arrivée à St Mangouste, avant de lancer _Doloris_ et _Avada_ à tour de bras et de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

- Elle aurait joué la comédie. Une fois l'antidote avalé, son « mal » devait cesser aussitôt. Elle devrait faire semblant d'être sans connaissance et comme son médicomage menait les opérations, personne n'a pensé qu'il pouvait y avoir une arnaque. Après elle a attendu d'arriver à l'hôpital pour créer un vent de panique et profiter de la stupéfaction pour s'enfuir.

- Effectivement, il manquait pas mal d'informations sur le quotidien du Caire. Par contre, ils ont stipulé qu'une lettre de Lestrange serait arrivée au bureau des Aurors pour signaler la traitrise de Mitchell.

- Oui, ça aussi j'ai lu. Elle s'est servie de lui et l'a jeté en pâture aux autorités. Une belle garce tiens.

- En attendant, il devait être bien accro pour en arriver à roucouler avec elle et à fomenter des plans d'évasion. Que comptait-il faire, la rejoindre dans les iles quelques temps plus tard pour vivre d'amour et d'eau fraiche ? Bon sang, c'est un inconscient ce type. Ce n'était pas un voleur à la tire qu'il a fait évader, mais une meurtrière reconnue, qui ne s'en cache pas et qui en est fière. Et il va payer le prix fort pour être tombé amoureux de la mauvaise personne.

- L'amour fait faire bien des choses, soupira Charlie. Bordel, j'espère bien ne jamais être aussi aveugle que lui.

- En parlant de tes amours, j'ai une petite blonde en ligne de mire qui vient de passer la porte. C'est la tienne ?

- Arrête de jouer les commères avec ma vie privée, ronchonna Charlie tout en se retournant quand même. Oui, C'est bien Sorina. D'ailleurs je vais aller lui dire bonjour, je te la présenterais après.

Bill regarda son frère se lever avec un certain amusement. Puis il le suivit des yeux avant de secouer la tête en ricanant lorsqu'il le vit embrasser passionnément la demoiselle pendue à son cou. Il ne se demanda même pas combien de temps leur relation durerait car il était certain que comme les autres, elle ne ferait pas long feu. Mais au moins pouvait-il accorder qu'elle était très mignonne et que son frère avait bon goût.

o0o

_Mardi 7 Septembre 1993 _

Ioann s'avança, d'un coup bien moins rassuré. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était là. Enfin si, il le savait mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait accepté. La veille, il s'était disputé avec Draco car son frère, avec sa fierté mal placée, refusait de lui avouer qu'il n'était pas aussi en forme qu'il en avait l'air. Alors il l'avait mal pris et avait quitté le château pour se défouler sur le terrain de Quidditch avec son balai. Il avait volé comme il l'avait si souvent fait avant d'entrer à Poudlard. L'an passé, avec le monstre de Serpentard, il n'avait pas pu profiter des airs aussi souvent qu'il l'aurait voulu. Il avait bien l'intention de se rattraper cette année et s'était amusé à enchainer les figures qu'il connaissait. Il avait fini par redescendre, un grand sourire accroché à ses lèvres, complètement oublieux de la brouille qu'il avait eue avec le blond. Mais son sourire s'était un peu figé en entendant de lents applaudissements. Pas de ceux rapides qui félicitent. Plus ceux qui font se demander ce qui allait arriver comme embrouille.

Il s'était retourné pour tomber sur Adrian Pucey qui le regardait avec un petit sourire en coin. Ioann l'avait regardé de haut même s'il était bien plus petit que lui ce qui avait faire rire le cinquième année. Puis quand il s'était calmé, il lui avait dit qu'il était doué sur un balai et qu'il aurait tout intérêt à se présenter aux sélections de Quidditch afin de remplacer Warrington. C'était pourquoi il était là, maintenant, debout devant un Marcus Flint redoutable et visiblement énervé.

- Bien, vous allez vous mettre par groupe de trois. Et chaque groupe nous affrontera, Adrian et moi, ainsi que Miles qui prendra la place du troisième poursuiveur. Ce sera à vous de faire vos preuves face à nous dans un combat en réel. Nous allons vous affronter comme si vous étiez des Gryffondors. A vous de nous prouver que vous êtes capables de rester assis sur votre balai et de marquer des points. Compris ? Bien, on y va.

Ioann regarda les autres se mettre par équipe de trois. Il n'avait pas spécialement d'affinités avec les autres garçons aussi il les laissa se grouper comme ils le voulaient. Il s'était laissé embringuer dans cette histoire et il n'était pas forcément très motivé, alors, même s'il ratait sa prestation, cela lui était bien égal. Il sursauta tout de même quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il dévisagea son vis-à-vis et accepta la demande de Blaise de faire partie de son groupe. Le noir avait très envie de rentrer dans l'équipe et avait été ravi de l'élimination de Warrington. Un instant après, Terence Higg venait les rejoindre. Puis, ils allèrent s'installer dans les gradins en attendant leur tour. Ioann laissa son regard se porter tout autour d'eux. En face, il repéra Draco accompagné de Vincent et Grégory. Son frère n'avait pas le droit de participer aux délibérations à cause de lui. Avec leur lien très resserré, les autres avaient jugé que le blond ne serait pas assez impartial. Aussi il s'était contenté de venir en spectateur. Un peu plus loin Elidjah, Connors, Owen et Julian étaient installés pour le soutenir. Il fut bizarrement pris de trac. Et s'il ratait complètement sa sélection et qu'ils se moquaient tous de lui ? Secouant la tête, il continua sa ronde pour voir que quelques sixièmes années étaient là, ainsi que des premières années qui découvraient ainsi leur équipe.

Marcus était exigeant. Très exigeant. Seul Adrian et lui avaient marqué des points. Ils ne faisaient aucun cadeau aux nouvelles recrues potentielles. Et déjà deux de ses camarades avaient abandonné pour rejoindre l'infirmerie avec une épaule déboitée ou les côtes douloureuses. Ioann commençait à se demander s'il ne ferait pas mieux de rentrer directement au château. Car si s'était une occasion pour lui de finir devant Poppy, il était bon pour y rester la nuit entière pour un simple petit bleu. Il était d'ailleurs à deux doigts de se lever pour mettre son idée à exécution, quand Adrian appela son groupe. Blaise, qui avait vu son visage pâlir, serra doucement son épaule pour lui montrer son soutien, puis attrapa son balai et alla se mettre en position. Terence fit de même. Il était le plus à l'aise de tous car il avait déjà fait parti de l'équipe pendant une année. Et même si cela avait été en tant qu'attrapeur, il savait déjà ce que c'était que de jouer dans cette équipe là.

Ioann avait suivi le mouvement de moins en moins à l'aise. Assis sur son balai, attendant le coup d'envoi, il chercha furieusement le regard de son frère. Quand il le trouva, il se plongea dans les yeux gris si confiants qui tentaient de lui faire passer toute son assurance possible. D'un signe de tête il lui signifia qu'il avait compris. Il inspira fortement, prit ses appuis sur le manche de son Nimbus 2000, le corps tendu comme un arc. Bole lança le coup de départ en envoyant le Souafle en l'air. Terence se précipita pour l'attraper avant de se faire percuter par Marcus qui le récupéra. Il grimaça mais partit à sa poursuite tout comme ses deux jeunes camarades. Lorsque la balle fut lancée à Adrian, Blaise réussit à l'intercepter et à repartir dans l'autre sens. Ioann vira de façon très serrée pour le seconder mais manqua d'être désarçonné alors qu'il évita une collision avec Miles. Il se reprit rapidement mais ne put rattraper la passe que déjà Adrian s'interposait et attrapait le Souafle. Le premier point fut marqué par les membres officiels de l'équipe. Ainsi que le deuxième, et le troisième …. Le dixième aussi. Marcus allait annoncer la fin de la rencontre avec cette équipe quand d'un mouvement habile, Blaise dégagea le Souafle des mains de Miles avant de le récupérer. Terence le talonna afin de le seconder mais Adrian intercepta à nouveau la passe. Il fit demi tour avant de se retrouver face à Ioann qui d'un mouvement un peu brusque fit sauter la balle dans les airs avant qu'elle ne soit rattrapée par Terence. Marcus le colla de près en le bousculant un peu avant que celui-ci ne fasse piquer son balai vers le sol dans une esquive. De là, et talonné par Miles, il se débarrassa de son bien d'une passe rapide à Blaise. Mais celui-ci fut dévié de sa trajectoire par Adrian qui revenait à la charge et rata la réception. Marcus sourit méchamment en tendant la main pour rattraper le Souafle quand il fut percuté par le côté. Pas fortement mais suffisamment pour le faire rattraper son manche à balai afin stabiliser l'engin. Il releva la tête et vit Ioann se jeter sur la balle et filer vers les buts. Miles lui bloqua la route et il lâcha son butin qui fut attrapé par Terence qui passait juste en dessous d'eux. Le garçon se lança à grande vitesse avant de marquer leur premier but.

Dans les gradins, les premières années applaudissaient avec force tout comme Vincent et Grégory. Draco regardait son frère avec fierté. Il avait fait preuve d'un bon esprit d'équipe avec Blaise et Terence et ils avaient été les premiers à marquer contre les trois joueurs officiels. Et pourtant, un sacré nombre d'élèves avait déjà défilé avant lui car ils étaient dans l'avant dernière équipe à passer. Dans un coin un peu reculé et à l'abri des regards, un certain maître des Potions avait le cœur rempli de fierté. Bien sûr, il savait déjà que son fils était agile sur un balai, mais là, avec ses deux camarades, ils avaient coupé la chique à la hargne de Flint. Severus ne savait pas qui des trois le capitaine allait choisir, mais il était évident que le nouveau poursuiveur était là. Ne sachant s'il devait prier pour que Ioann fasse partie de l'équipe ou non… pour des raisons de sécurité… il fit demi tour pour rejoindre Minerva. Il ne voulait que voir son garçon à l'œuvre, le reste n'était pas si important que cela, à ses yeux.

Flint renvoya Blaise, Terence et Ioann sur le banc alors qu'il appelait la dernière équipe. Le dernier mini match dura un certain temps avant que l'équipe de Serpentard ne se regroupe dans les vestiaires pour délibérer. Tous les prétendants au titre de poursuiveur étaient en train de sentir le stress monter. Ioann tapota l'épaule de Blaise qui se rongeait l'ongle de son pouce droit. Lui était assez serein. Il devait reconnaitre qu'il avait intérêt à éviter Poppy quelques temps s'il voulait garder ses bleus secrets. Mais il s'était bien amusé. C'était une expérience grisante et si elle devait s'arrêter là, alors il en savourerait le souvenir autant que possible. Voyant que son ami était toujours crispé, il lui fit remarquer qu'il ressemblait à Daphné quand elle lisait un de ses livres pour filles qu'elle aimait tant et elle arrivait à un passage à suspense. Cela eut l'effet voulu car l'ainé fronça les sourcils avant de l'attraper par le cou et de lui ébouriffer un peu plus les cheveux de son poing. Le rire de Ioann résonna et il s'attira le regard noir de beaucoup de concurrents stressés. Alors il se rassit dignement, les toisa dans une tentative d'imitation de son père avant de leur tirer la langue insolemment.

Draco roula des yeux en voyant sa comédie. Il était bien loin de faire aussi peur que son père mais côté idiotie, il égalait presque son Oncle Milo. Il se redressa légèrement en voyant ses coéquipiers revenir. La tension monta d'un cran alors que le silence se faisait.

- Bien, on ne peut pas dire que vous ayez brillés par votre talent, mais comme nous n'avons pas le choix, nous en avons tout de même sélectionné un. Terence, pour avoir déjà joué avec toi, je sais ce que tu vaux. T'es une bonne recrue mais pas en poursuiveur. Par contre, entretien ta forme, si Malfoy est incapable de faire un match, c'est toi qui le remplace au pied levé.

Terence se sentit déçu, mais au moins avait-il obtenu le poste surprise de remplaçant. C'était mieux que rien.

- Pour les autres, le niveau était plus que médiocre. Seuls Zabini et Snape se sont illustrés. Et je dois avouer qu'ensemble vous faites une bonne équipe. Mais il faut en choisir un et ce sera Snape. Il n'est pas très épais mais il est petit, rapide et agile. Il peut faire la différence. Zabini, tu t'entraines aussi, un remplacement est tout à fait envisageable quand on sait que ce gosse finit toujours par être hors service à un moment ou à un autre.

Ioann était sous le choc, la bouche ouverte. Il était pris dans l'équipe. Merlin, c'était lui qui avait le poste de poursuiveur. Un instant, la conscience lui murmura avec ironie qu'il allait remplacer Warrington et que cela allait bien faire râler le cinquième année. Mais il ne put penser plus loin qu'il fut attiré dans une accolade vigoureuse dans laquelle Blaise lui écrasa presque tous les os.

- Félicitation le gnome. T'as intérêt à assurer maintenant, qu'on récupère la coupe cette année !

- Alors évite de faire de la poussière avec mon corps, couina Ioann en se tortillant pour se libérer.

- Oups, désolé.

Blaise le relâcha aussitôt et le regarda avec un air faussement contrit avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Mais le plus jeune ne respira pas longtemps que déjà ses camarades de dortoir, descendus de leur gradin, se jetaient sur lui pour le féliciter. Il ne resta debout que grâce au réflexe de Blaise qui l'avait retenu. Quand il finit par se libérer de ce qu'il traita, avec arrogance, de sangsues hystériques, il se retrouva face à son frère qui le regardait avec un regard fier tout en ayant un sourire moqueur. Il lui répondit d'un vrai sourire ravi et d'un clin d'œil avant d'aller chercher son balai pour rentrer. Leur brouille était finie et il savait que plus tard, dans l'intimité du dortoir, Draco prendrait le temps de venir le serrer dans ses bras pour le féliciter. En attendant, ils étaient en public et il avait une image à afficher… Et puis pour l'instant, Ioann avait quelque chose d'autre à faire … crier bien fort son entrée dans l'équipe de Serpentard dans le bureau de son père.

o0o

_Mercredi 8 Septembre 1993_

Severus traversait les couloirs de sa démarche rapide et impressionnante. Le bas de sa robe tournoyait autour de ses chevilles dans un ballet envoutant. Son regard sombre faisait se ratatiner n'importe quel élève de première année, toute Maison confondue et un sourire en coin en faisait fuir bien d'autres. Et puis son moral étant au beau fixe, il n'avait qu'une idée, renforcer sa réputation de bâtard afin de s'attirer le calme dans sa classe. Parce que mine de rien, avec Ioann, son étiquette de méchant s'était un peu décollée et certains s'octroyaient quelques privilèges. En pensant à son fils, une grande fierté l'assaillit. Son petit bébé était le nouveau poursuiveur de l'équipe de sa propre Maison. Il avait pris la place de Warrington. Le destin était drôlement bien fait finalement, car cela faisait une nouvelle punition morale pour le cinquième année. Et avec satisfaction et beaucoup de puérilité, Severus avait juste envie de se planter devant lui et de lui cracher un : « bien fait » très moqueur. Bien sûr, il n'en ferait rien. Mais Merlin que c'était bon d'y penser. Il avait décidé de ne s'attarder que plus tard au fait que du coup Ioann serait exposé aux Cognards, aux brutes épaisses et autres dangers qui pouvaient arriver sur un terrain de Quidditch. Chaque chose en son temps, pour l'instant il avait juste une folle envie de fanfaronner.

Malheureusement son humeur tomba de quelques crans lorsqu'il rencontra Black dans le couloir. S'il n'était pas bourré de mauvaise foi, il reconnaitrait que l'année avait débuté assez tranquillement entre l'ancien prisonnier et lui. Mais voilà, il était Snape et l'autre était Black. Et malgré tout ce qui s'était passé récemment, il avait toujours beaucoup de mal à supporter sa présence. Sans compter que le voir à proximité du bureau de Dumbledore alors que celui-ci l'avait convoqué à une discussion, lui donnait un étrange pressentiment. Celui que Black était lui aussi convié à cette maudite réunion.

- Snape.

- Black.

- Hum… tenta Sirius. Comment va ton fils ?

- Bien.

- … Il supporte la présence des Détraqueurs ?

- Autant que possible étant donné qu'il ne sort presque pas du château. Maintenant tu m'excuseras… ou pas, mais on m'attend.

- Tu as raison, sans compter que si tu es aussi convoqué par Albus, c'est que ce n'est pas pour boire le thé.

- Tu vois, quand tu veux tu arrives à réfléchir intelligemment. Dommage que ça ne dure jamais bien longtemps.

Sirius ragea et serra les dents. Une folle envie de l'étrangler et de lui frapper la tête contre le mur l'attrapa, mais il préféra éviter de se donner en spectacle. Surtout que trois jeunes filles de Poufsouffle venaient d'apparaitre au bout du couloir. Il était inutile de se donner en spectacle. En respirant fortement, il se calma doucement avant de suivre Severus derrière la gargouille. Quand il découvrit Lucius, Remus et Minerva assis dans leurs fauteuils, une certaine angoisse l'attrapa. Harry et Draco s'étaient bien un peu accrochés dans les couloirs le matin même mais rien qui demandait la présence des parents et directeurs de maison. Rien qui demandait même l'intervention d'un professeur vu que cela avait juste été un échange sarcastique entre deux personnes qui ont du mal à se supporter … bref, rien de plus que Severus et lui faisaient. Non, là cela signifiait que le sujet Horcruxes était d'actualité.

Severus était visiblement arrivé à la même conclusion. Les sourcils froncés, la sélection de son fils venait de partir un peu plus loin dans sa tête, laissant des problèmes plus importants revenir sur le devant. Il s'installa à côté de Lucius après l'avoir salué d'une poignée de main. Ils verraient après la réunion pour échanger des nouvelles de Narcissa et des garçons.

- Bonjour à tous. Bien, si je vous ai réunis, messieurs et Minerva, c'est pour vous parler d'un sujet dont nous avons parlé en juin dernier. Mais vous vous en doutez sûrement. Mais avant, comme je ne vous ai pas vu de la journée, je tiens à vous féliciter Severus, pour l'entrée de Ioann dans l'équipe de votre maison.

- Et tu ne m'as pas tenu au courant ? Demanda sarcastiquement Lucius en levant un sourcil.

- J'avoue qu'aujourd'hui, cela m'était sorti de la tête. Et hier soir, j'avais un Russe dans le salon quand Ioann nous a annoncé la bonne nouvelle à grand renfort de cris et de sautillements. Aussi il a tenu à fêter cela dignement.

- Dignement ?

- Disons que j'étais ravi de ne pas être de corvée de ronde hier soir.

- Si tu avais été moins égoïste, j'aurais pu participer à votre sauterie. Mais en attendant, je suis fier de lui. Mon fils et mon neveu dans l'équipe de Quidditch…

- Je suis également très contente pour lui, intervint Minerva. Bien sûr je ne ferais pas d'infidélité à ma Maison, mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de les encourager de façon discrète lorsqu'ils affronteront une autre Maison que la mienne.

- La directrice de Gryffondor qui encourage l'équipe de Serpentard. Même discrètement, cela a de quoi être noté dans les archives, ironisa Severus, un sourire malgré tout s'affichant sur ses lèvres.

Albus regarda son maître des Potions joyeusement. Bien sûr, il l'avait vu évoluer de façon spectaculaire dans les semaines qui avaient suivi l'arrivée de Ioann dans sa vie. Mais le voir ainsi était un régal. Il avait toujours donné l'impression de subir sa vie ou de s'investir pour certaines causes sans en retirer la moindre satisfaction. Mais depuis que le garçon était entré dans son univers, le père semblait enfin vivre une vie normale. Et le directeur en était pleinement satisfait. Il jeta ensuite un regard aux autres occupants de la pièce. Minerva, sa fidèle adjointe. Elle qui avait donné tant de foi dans les dires de ses élèves contre celles de Severus lors de leur scolarité, avait maintenant une place bien définie dans la vie de celui-ci. Et si de l'extérieur leur relation paraissait conflictuelle et rivale, de l'intérieur, elle était joueuse et amicale.

Puis il fixa Lucius. Le froid aristocrate qui était un brin taquin et fortement attaché à ceux qu'il aimait. Jamais personne n'aurait pensé le voir plaisanter et encore moins avec son ancien professeur de Métamorphose et directrice de la Maison rivale de surcroit. Ensuite il regarda le loup-garou. Une semaine après la pleine lune, il était en parfaite forme. La vie semblait sourire à Remus depuis que sa route avait croisé celle d'une Poppy, d'une Minerva et d'un Severus pleins de bonne… et de moins bonnes… volontés. Quoi qu'il en soit, le résultat était là.

Enfin il y avait Sirius. Un homme encore tourmenté malgré son apparente désinvolture. Azkaban avait brisé quelque chose en lui que la vie avait bien du mal à réparer. Il était celui qui refusait le plus les changements pour ne pas perdre le peu de stabilité qu'il avait acquis. Et pourtant, Albus en était sûr, quelque chose commençait déjà à changer en lui, comme s'il commençait à accepter que le monde n'était pas forcément ce qu'il affichait. Mais le temps passait et ils avaient bien des choses à faire. Aussi il reprit la parole, coupant les discussions animées et moqueuses entre ses deux directeurs de Maison et Lucius.

- Tout d'abord, sachez que je me suis intéressé à la vie de Tom Jedusor depuis que je l'ai rencontré, le jour où je lui ai appris qu'il était un sorcier. A l'époque, je ne savais pas que j'avais face à moi celui qui deviendrait le plus grand Mage Noir. Peut-être que bien des choses auraient pu être différentes alors. Mais pourtant, j'ai ressenti le besoin de garder un œil sur lui.

- Je me rappelle vaguement que du temps de sa scolarité, il était plutôt studieux et bien élevé, réfléchit Minerva en creusant visiblement dans sa mémoire. Il n'a jamais fait beaucoup de bruit, même quand il a obtenu la médaille pour service rendu à l'école.

- Effectivement. C'est aussi cela qui m'a fait faire un peu plus attention. La première fois que je l'ai vu, c'était dans un orphelinat Moldu. D'après la supérieure, il était étrange, il faisait peur aux autres enfants, voire même les brutalisait. Il volait aussi. Enfin après avoir accompli quelconque méfait, il dérobait à sa victime quelque chose afin d'en faire un trophée. Son calme à Poudlard m'a beaucoup intrigué car il ne collait pas avec cette personnalité.

- Attendez Albus, où cette discussion doit-elle nous amener ? Car je ne vois pas en quoi l'enfance de Jedusor pourrait nous aider.

- Au contraire, Lucius. Connaitre son état d'esprit à l'époque, pourrait nous aider à savoir comment et quand il a créé ses Horcruxes, mais aussi la nature de ces objets.

- Tu ne sais donc pas qu'il vaut mieux toujours bien connaitre ses ennemis pour les faire tomber ? Railla Sirius.

- Etant donné que nous ne sommes pas amis, mais que tu ne connais rien à ma vie, je suppose que tu n'es pas un Auror aussi brillant que ça, répondit vivement Lucius un brin énervé devant un Sirius qui se renfrogna. Très bien, Albus, continuez.

- Merci. Donc je l'ai vu évoluer. Aussi quand il a quitté Poudlard, j'ai décidé de le suivre. J'ai eu du mal, j'ai passé beaucoup d'années à recueillir de précieux témoignages. Car comme du temps de sa scolarité, il est resté très discret. Puis il a brusquement disparu après un meurtre étrange. Alors j'ai décidé de chercher aussi dans ses origines pour connaître tout ce que je pouvais sur lui. Sa mère, son père. Tout ce qui pourrait me donner une indication de plus. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal et j'ai dû faire appel à des techniques par toujours très nobles. Mais je vais aujourd'hui vous faire la synthèse de mes recherches. Sachez que si vous le désirez, je mets à votre disposition les souvenirs que j'ai engrangés.

- Je les regarderais avec intérêt, Albus, indiqua Remus. Non que je n'ai pas confiance en vous, mais j'aime à me faire ma propre idée.

- Bien évidement. L'histoire de Tom commence bien avant sa naissance. Dans sa famille maternelle. Elvis Graunt et ses deux enfants, Morfin et Merope, étaient les derniers descendants de Salazar Serpentard lui-même. Mais à cause d'ancêtres peu attentionnés ayant dilapidé la fortune familiale, ils vivaient tous les trois dans une petite masure lamentable. Graunt était quelqu'un de violent, son fils n'était pas très érudit et avait le même comportement que lui. La fille, Merope, était effacée, timide et les colères de son père l'avait presque rendue Cracmolle. Sans compter qu'en plus et pour son malheur, son cœur battait en secret pour un Moldu. Un certain Tom Jedudor.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, coupa Sirius. Tom Jedusor est un sorcier, c'est un fait indéniable.

- Il ne s'agit pas de notre Tom Jedusor, mais de celui qui devint son père. Quoi qu'il en soit, Bob Ogden, de qui provient le souvenir dont je vous parle, était présent lorsque Morfin lâcha l'information devant Elvis. Celui-ci entra dans une grande fureur et faillit tuer sa fille. Les Aurors sont intervenus et les deux hommes furent arrêtés pour leurs comportements brutaux. Une fois seule, Merope décida de prendre son avenir en main. La suite est confuse et juste composée de suppositions. Mais elle aurait fait ingérer un filtre d'amour à Jedusor afin qu'il l'épouse. Puis elle serait tombée enceinte et aurait arrêté de lui donner le filtre, pensant que Tom était finalement tombé amoureux d'elle. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il l'abandonna et repartit auprès de sa fiancée, affirmant qu'il avait été trompé. Elle dut vendre un médaillon familial pour vivre jusqu'à l'accouchement et ce dans un état de faiblesse inquiétant. C'est à l'orphelinat que Tom naquit, et que sa mère succomba. Tom a toujours été très obsédé par ses origines. Et jusqu'à ses dix sept ans, il était persuadé que son père était un grand sorcier et sa mère insignifiante.

- Sauf que c'était l'inverse, finit Minerva.

- Tout à fait. Et quand il l'apprit, par hasard en légillimençant son oncle Morfin, il tua Tom Jedusor Senior et ses grands parents paternels. Il implanta ses propres souvenirs à ceux de son oncle afin qu'il reconnaisse lui-même son meurtre. Je le sais pour avoir fouillé moi-même et profondément dans la mémoire ce cet homme. Morfin fut de nouveau enfermé à Azkaban sans que personne ne cherche plus loin. Après Poudlard, et après que le professeur Dippet ait refusé de le prendre comme professeur de Défense Contre les Force du Mal, Tom fut engagé chez Barjow et Beurk chez lequel il travailla durement. Il était très doué pour dénicher des objets de valeurs en tout genre car son charisme et son côté séduisant étaient des atouts majeurs. Puis un jour, après le meurtre d'Hepzibah Smith qu'il avait visitée très peu de temps avant, il disparut de la circulation. Et ceci pendant une dizaine d'années. Quand il est revenu, j'avais succédé au professeur Dippet. Il a tenu à me voir afin de retenter sa chance comme professeur. Evidement j'ai refusé, mais je n'ai pu que remarquer le changement physique qui s'était opéré en lui. Il avait perdu sa beauté qui lui avait tant servi. Ses traits étaient brouillés, brulés et cireux et le blanc de ses yeux étaient injectés de sang. Il se faisait déjà appeler Voldemort.

- A se demander comment certains pouvaient être impressionnés par ce nouveau charisme au point de le suivre aveuglément, cracha Sirius.

- Le pouvoir est plus attractif que la beauté, Black, grogna Severus. Et pour quelqu'un qui a passé sa vie à être persécuté ou rabaissé, le pouvoir est indéniablement plus charismatique que n'importe quoi d'autre.

Les deux bruns s'affrontèrent du regard. D'un coup, Sirius détourna les yeux. Il venait de comprendre que quelque part, son propre comportement avait peut-être joué un rôle dans l'adhésion de son rival auprès de Voldemort. Il tomba sur le regard triste et plein de remords de Remus. Visiblement, lui aussi s'en voulait pour cela. Puis une idée dérangeante commença à s'insinuer dans sa tête. Trop dérangeante. Il la repoussa bien vite.

- Messieurs, s'il vous plait, reprit Albus. En attendant, je vais m'arrêter là pour la vie en général de Tom. Vous trouverez tous les détails dans les souvenirs que je laisserais à votre disposition. Mais avant cela, voyons d'un peu plus près nos Horcruxes. Nous en avons déjà deux d'éliminés. Le journal avait été créé dans une optique de rouvrir la Chambre de Secrets, ce qui nous informe qu'il n'était pas le seul vu qu'il était peut-être destiné à être détruit. Le deuxième était accidentel. Je pense que Tom avait prévu de créer un Horcruxe à la suite de la mort de Harry, mais il a été pris de court et c'est Harry qui est devenu l'Horcruxe.

- Oui, ça nous l'avons déjà établi, venez-en à la nouveauté, s'exaspéra Severus qui voyait le temps passer assez vite.

- Disons que j'ai bien quelques idées sur les possibles Horcruxes créés. Elvis Graunt avait une bague ancienne qui se transmettait dans sa famille ainsi qu'un pendentif qui lui venait de Salazar. Connaissant le gout des trophées et des objets d'exceptions ainsi que son obsession pour ses origines, je mets les deux bijoux dans la liste d'Horcruxes potentiels. Et des objets disparus chez Hepzibah après sa mort, me pousse à les rajouter. J'ai d'autres pistes mais toutes plus floues encore. En fait notre problème actuel et de savoir après combien d'objets nous courrons.

- C'est également la question à cent mille gallions, Albus, coupa Lucius en reniflant.

- Oui et non. En fait, j'ai là un souvenir que je pense être le plus important de toute ma collection. Sauf qu'il est faux.

- Personne ne peut modifier un souvenir, dit Remus en fronçant les sourcils. Sauf la personne à qui il appartient.

- Très judicieux. Effectivement, le détenteur du souvenir l'a falsifié car je pense qu'il était honteux de ce qu'il s'y trouvait.

- Ne pouvez-vous pas demander des comptes à cette personne et lui dire de vous donner l'original ? Demanda Minerva.

- Ce n'est malheureusement pas si simple. Mais c'est là que vous intervenez, Lucius, répondit joyeusement Albus.

- Soyez plus précis, demanda celui-ci en se tendant à cette merveilleuse réaction.

- Ce souvenir provient d'Horace Slughorn, il vous a toujours beaucoup apprécié, continua le directeur, les yeux pétillants.

- Tu vois Lucius, tu t'es encore trompé… je n'ai jamais été plus heureux que maintenant de ne jamais avoir fait parti de son club contrairement à toi, ricana Severus en voyant son ami se renfrogner.

- Ferme-la, Snape. Bien, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

- On a toujours le choix, ironisa Sirius en le regardant avec défi.

- Tu as raison Black. Entre l'intelligence et la bêtise, tu as toi-même fait ton choix. Albus, je vous tiendrais au courant, mais ne vous attendez pas à des résultats rapides. S'il a tenu à cacher le contenu de ce souvenir, il ne le lâchera pas comme ça.

- Que se passe-t-il donc dans ce souvenir ? Demanda Remus

- On y voit Tom demander à Horace ce que sont les Horcruxes. Bien, nous ne pourrons réellement avancer sur ce plan là qu'après avoir l'original de ce souvenir. Mais en attendant je vais étudier un peu plus le cas des différents objets auxquels j'ai pensés. Nous pourrons toujours commencer à les chercher par précaution. Mais cela va demander pas mal de temps. Severus, Minerva, Sirius, avec Bellatrix dans la nature, je ne peux vous demander de quitter le château et de m'aider à retrouver la trace de ces potentiels Horcruxes, j'espère que vous me comprenez.

- Je comprends, répondit calmement Minerva, approuvée par un hochement de tête de Severus et un bougonnement de Sirius.

- Merci. Remus, j'aimerais savoir si je peux compter sur votre aide pour ceci ? Je sais que vous avez déjà beaucoup de travail mais si vous pouviez m'accorder un peu d'aide…

- Oui bien sûr, je m'arrangerais.

- Je peux déjà te libérer du temps. Ioann est plus indépendant et je croise les doigts pour que cette année il ne soit pas perdu dans un tourbillon de malchance. Aussi je peux récupérer la correction des devoirs et potions des élèves pour te dégager de cette responsabilité, proposa Severus d'un air peu avenant malgré la spontanéité de sa proposition.

- Merci Severus. J'apprécie. Mais j'aime bien m'occuper de cela. Disons que lorsque je serais en mission pour Albus je te laisserai les corrections mais que le reste du temps je les garde. Ainsi tes élèves auront encore une petite chance d'être notés avec justesse, répondit Remus avec un rire dans la voix

- Bien, ce que vous me proposez est déjà plus que je m'en espérais, annonça le directeur

- A vrai dire, Albus, si vous acceptez de mettre une autre personne dans la confidence, vous pourriez bénéficier d'une deuxième aide intéressante, continua Severus.

- Je n'avais pas dans l'idée de mettre quelqu'un d'autre que vous cinq au courant.

- Je sais. Mais je suis sûr que vous serez d'accord avec moi lorsque j'affirme que Milovan est une personne de confiance. Sans compter qu'avec son métier de journaliste, le fait qu'il sillonne le pays et se renseigne à droite et à gauche ne paraitra pas suspect. Cette discrétion pourrait être un atout.

- C'est une idée intéressante. Je vais y réfléchir sérieusement, répondit Albus en lissant sa barbe, les pensées déjà en action. Bien, je pense que nous pouvons nous arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. L'essentiel a été dit. Passez une bonne soirée.

Remus reprit la cheminée après une accolade amicale avec Sirius. Celui-ci se décida à parcourir les couloirs afin de voir si tout allait bien pour les élèves. Minerva décida d'aller voir Poppy à l'infirmerie afin d'attendre le repas du soir. Lucius suivit Severus chez lui pour échanger leurs impressions sur cette réunion. Puis ils parlèrent des dernière nouvelles de leur petite famille avant que le professeur ne roule les yeux en entendant son ami râler comme quoi les morveux de l'hôpital prenaient bien trop de temps à sa femme qu'il ne voyait presque plus. Décidemment, un Lucius jaloux était bien plus gamin que son fils de treize ans.

* * *

(1) Helwan : ville égyptienne sur les bords du Nil.C'est purement une idée de moi mais je trouvais plus intéressant de dire que Bill habitait une vraie ville plutôt que de dire sans arrêt « chez lui en Egypte »^^

* * *

**Avant de vous abandonner, et pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas vu, j'ai posté dimanche la partie 1 d'un OS très vacances avec Ioann et Draco : « Simplement une aventure Canadienne ». La partie 2 est déjà corrigée et sera postée dimanche. C'est du léger, mignon et rigolo. J'espère que ça vous plaira.**


	26. Epouvantard

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen et Connors.

Béta : BettyMars

Zarakinel, merci de toujours me laisser une review, ça me fait toujours très plaisir.

Bon, le chapitre précédent n'a pas déployé les foules. Mais bon, je m'y attendais un peu, ce n'était pas un chapitre très intéressant (en tout cas sur la fin) car on connait tous cette histoire là.

Mais bon, je suis contente que le retour de Bill et Charlie (au pays des Dragons), a été apprécié… mais bon, qui ne pourrait pas aimer ces deux rouquins là (moi perso, je l'ai adore lol). Et je suis très contente que l'arrivée de Ioann dans l'équipe de Quidditch vous ait surpris de façon agréable… Si seulement il savait dans quoi il s'est aventuré lorsqu'il a participé aux sélections lol.

Bref, je vais pas m'étendre car le titre du chapitre annonce la couleur. Savoir si de mon point de vu cela va vous plaire … ça c'est une autre histoire (bien que ma béta a apprécié donc c'est que ça ne doit pas être trop mal).

Voilà, bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain.

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : Epouvantard.**

_Jeudi 9 Septembre 1993._

Eli tourna la tête vers Ioann et un instant après ils étaient en train de pouffer derrière leur livre de Métamorphose tout en espérant que McGonagall ne les voit pas. Il fallait dire que pour une fois, c'était eux qui avaient joué un mauvais tour à Peeves et non l'inverse. Ils avaient bouché la serrure des toilettes avec du chewing-gum tout en sachant que l'esprit n'était pas très loin. Puis ils avaient tenté d'ouvrir avec force la porte alors que Flitwick passait. Peeves était alors apparu attiré par leur discussion et les garçons l'avaient alors accusé. Il s'était bien sûr défendu, mais comme c'était bien une farce qu'il aurait pu faire … ou plutôt qu'il était habitué à faire … le professeur ne le crut pas du tout, donnant foi aux deux garçons qui le regardaient avec un air si innocent. Ioann savait qu'il faudrait faire attention au retour de bâton car Peeves n'en resterait pas là. Mais pour l'instant, c'était bien trop jubilatoire pour qu'il se prive d'en profiter.

Minerva continua son explication sur le sort devant changer une souris en verre à pied, quand elle roula des yeux en voyant les deux garçons aussi inattentifs. Elle se promit de les reprendre sévèrement s'ils continuaient tout en sachant bien qu'elle ne serait jamais aussi sévère avec eux qu'avec d'autres élèves. Elle se leva pour aller chercher le matériel nécessaire dans l'armoire quand elle se souvint qu'elle avait oublié les deux petites boites dans la salle des professeurs où elle était passée en revenant de son bureau. Pestant en elle-même, elle se demanda quelle serait la meilleure solution à adopter. Finalement elle refit face à sa classe.

- Bien, nous avons un petit contretemps car j'ai oublié d'apporter les cartons contenant les souris que nous devions utiliser pour ce sort. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne. Hayes et Snape, visiblement ce que je dis ne vous intéresse pas beaucoup, donc je vous charge d'aller les chercher. Je vais vous faire un mot au cas où vous rencontreriez un professeur ou Monsieur Rusard sur votre chemin. Tenez, et ne trainez pas dans les couloirs sinon je me verrais obligée de sanctionner votre retard ainsi que votre inattention évidente depuis tout à l'heure.

- Oui professeur, répondirent les deux garçons, soudain un peu moins à l'aise.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux, un air contrit affiché sur le visage avant qu'Eli n'attrape le mot du professeur et qu'ils n'atteignent le couloir. La porte à peine fermée, ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Mais la salle de classe se rouvrit brutalement sur une Minerva à l'air plus pincé que jamais.

- Allez vous réussir à trouver la salle des professeurs tous seuls ou faut-il que je vous donne de l'élan, Messieurs…

- Euh… on va trouver professeur, répondit Ioann en lui faisant un regard malheureux qui ne la fit que se renfrogner un peu plus.

- Et dépêchez vous un peu, soupira-t-elle en sachant qu'elle aurait bien du mal à résister longtemps à ces yeux là.

Les deux garçons se mirent en route rapidement mais ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer dès qu'ils changèrent de couloir, sortant de la ligne de mire de leur professeur. Mais deux étages plus bas, ils se turent brusquement tout en se figeant sur place. Devant eux, et heureusement ne les ayant pas vu, Peeves était en train de tenter d'attraper le gant de fer d'une armure récalcitrante qui le repoussait vivement. Estimant que c'était bien trop risqué d'essayer de s'avancer un peu plus, Ioann attrapa le bras d'Eli et l'obligea à faire demi-tour avant de l'entrainer dans un passage secret.

- C'est une bonne chose que tu connaisses bien le château, fit remarquer Elidjah avec justesse.

- Non, c'est une bonne chose que Peeves ne nous ait pas vus surtout. Allez, faut pas trainer et faire gaffe quand on va remonter.

Eli acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant d'accélérer le pas. Ils arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée tout en regardant bien autour d'eux pour vérifier que l'esprit frappeur n'était pas redescendu entre temps. Voyant que la route était dégagée, ils se précipitèrent vers la salle des professeurs, frappèrent un maigre coup avant d'entrer précipitamment en refermant la porte avec ardeur. Un soupir commun plus tard, ils se regardèrent avec le sourire vainqueur de ceux qui avaient échappé à une menace. Puis ils se retournèrent pour récupérer les boites de McGonagall quand ils se figèrent en rougissant. Devant eux, tous les Gryffondors de troisième année étaient réunis devant le professeur Black, une armoire ouverte et …, stupéfiant Ioann, Severus, attifé d'un chapeau à vautour, d'une robe ornée de dentelles et d'un sac à main rouge. Le garçon se frotta les yeux avant de regarder à nouveau la scène. Mais non, il ne se trompait pas, c'était bien son père dans cette tenue plus que ridicule. A ses côtés, Eli s'était remis un peu plus vite de sa surprise et cachait difficilement son envie de rire. Ioann le fusilla du regard avant de le frapper sur le bras pour le faire arrêter. Puis il retourna son regard noir vers son père afin de lui montrer sa réprobation quant au fait qu'il lui mette une telle honte. Mais brusquement, alors que Parvati venait de se décaler, Severus disparut dans un craquement pour laisser place à une momie aux bandelettes ensanglantées, s'avançant vers elle. Ioann qui avait sursauté, recula d'un pas avant de fixer ses yeux remplis d'interrogations vers le professeur.

- Je comprends que cela a dû vous déstabiliser, mais ce n'était pas votre père, Monsieur Snape. Je pense que votre ami Neville vous racontera ça plus tard, lui dit Sirius en souriant à sa réaction avant de se retourner vers Parvati qui avait réussi à faire tomber sa momie. Parfait, Seamus à vous.

Ioann voulut reculer mais il était déjà accolé à la porte. Elidjah avala difficilement sa salive en se disant qu'il n'était pas pressé du tout d'arriver en troisième année si les cours ressemblaient à cela. Devant eux, le spectre de la mort venait d'apparaitre.

- Mais dites moi, messieurs, que faites vous dans cette salle ? Leur demanda Sirius.

- On… on a un mot du professeur McGonagall. On vient chercher les cartons avec les souris qu'elle a oubliés pour le cours, récita rapidement Eli avant de montrer les boites qu'il venait de voir.

- Bien alors allez-y. Et dépêchez-vous, je gage qu'elle ne doit pas être très patiente et risque de vous punir si vous lambinez.

Ioann hocha la tête, un peu plus rassuré en voyant le spectre s'affoler d'avoir été rendu aphone. Il s'avança précipitamment avec son camarade afin d'attraper leur butin et retourner le plus rapidement possible dans leur cours bien sécurisé… Mais alors qu'il venait de se transformer successivement et expéditivement en rat, serpent à sonnette et en œil injecté de sang, la créature étrange se tourna vers Ioann qui passait à proximité et d'un claquement se transforma en une personne tout ce qu'il y avait de normal, si ce n'était son un air patibulaire. Tous les élèves le regardèrent avec étonnement et jetèrent un œil sur le jeune Snape qui lui tournait le dos. Puis une voix, forte et peu avenante retentit. Chacun regarda son voisin se demandant ce qu'il avait dit avant qu'un bruit de chute n'attire leur attention.

Ioann venait d'attraper l'un des cartons de souris lorsque dans son dos, une voix qu'il connaissait trop et pensait avoir enfouie loin dans sa mémoire l'interpella. Il avait lâché la boite de laquelle les souris s'échappèrent pour faire volte face. Il pâlit brusquement alors que son cœur s'accélérait dangereusement. Devant lui, toujours aussi impressionnant malgré les années passées, Sergueï venait de l'apostropher.

- Sale mioche braillard, espèce de petit vaurien, tu croyais donc t'en sortir aussi bien ? Regarde-toi. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je t'ai dressé. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Tu l'as tellement déçu que ton _père_ ne veux plus de toi. Comment pourrait-il vouloir d'un gosse pleurnichard et attirant les problèmes avec autant de force qu'une bouse attire les mouches ? Ma ceinture se languit de toi, tu sais. Et maintenant que tu as grandi, mes amis pourront aussi s'amuser avec toi. Avec ta carrure et ta taille, tu ressembles tellement à une fille qu'ils vont adorer s'occuper de toi… bien mieux qu'à l'époque.

Ioann avait commencé à haleter dès le début de la confrontation. Des larmes avaient commencé à glisser hors de ses yeux alors que Sergueï lui affirmait que son père ne voulait plus de lui. Il gémit à l'entente de la ceinture. Mais la dernière partit de la tirade le fit crier son refus avant qu'il ne recule en secouant vivement la tête tout en murmurant des « non, non pas ça » dans une litanie déchirante sans se rendre compte qu'il les disait en russe. Quand il toucha le mur, alors que Sergueï continuait à l'ensevelir sous une haine sans nom, il sursauta en gémissant longuement. Puis il se ratatina sur le sol, la tête coincée entre ses genoux, ses mains sur la tête en une faible protection, comme s'il s'attendait à sentir la morsure du cuir sur lui.

Sirius s'était pétrifié. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Ce type qui avait pourtant l'air tout ce qu'il y avait de banal et qui parlait une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas, venait de terrifier un élève devant ses yeux. Il se secoua vivement. Le jeune Snape ne savait pas ce qu'était un Epouvantard. Il ne savait pas que ce n'était pas réel mais une représentation de ses plus grandes peurs. Le professeur voulut se frapper pour avoir éludé la question un peu plus tôt, s'en remettant à son camarade pour lui expliquer. Il devait réagir maintenant. Mais il fut devancé par Neville qui s'était interposé entre la créature et le garçon faisant réapparaitre le professeur de potions qu'il affubla des pires guêtres de sa grand-mère et surtout d'un chignon strict maintenu par des pinces à perles, ce qui, malgré la tension qui était apparue, fit rire Dean et Seamus en voyant l'un des bas à varice glisser sur la cheville décharnée de l'homme. Cela suffit pour faire disparaitre l'Epouvantard. Mais leur rire ne dura pas longtemps. Car aussitôt que Sirius se fut approché de Ioann pour le rassurer, celui-ci s'était mis à crier d'épouvante tout en se soustrayant le plus possible à sa présence, affolant un peu plus les élèves sous le choc d'une telle réaction. Un instant plus tard, une bulle noire et opaque apparue pour entourer le garçon apeuré. Neville le regarda un instant avant de poser ses yeux sur un Sirius interloqué par ce phénomène. Décidant d'agir d'abord et de réfléchir ensuite, il se précipita hors de la salle en bousculant sans faire exprès Harry. Celui-ci se disait que si cet homme là était capable de lui faire aussi peur, alors il comprenait qu'il supporte mal les Détraqueurs.

Neville remercia les fondateurs pour le fait que la salle des professeurs soit située au rez-de-chaussée et non au sixième étage. Il dérapa en tournant dans le couloir de la salle de potions où Snape père devait être mais se rattrapa rapidement. Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper et entra dans la pièce avant de se figer. Il se demanda un instant ce qui lui avait pris de venir là comme ça, affronter le regard noir du professeur qui lui faisait le plus peur ainsi que les regards, moqueurs des Serpentards et interloqués des Gryffondors. Il déglutit difficilement, cherchant à retrouver sa voix qui s'était fait la malle en même temps que son courage.

- Monsieur Londubat, il me semble que nous nous sommes déjà vu ce matin et j'aurais espéré ne pas vous revoir avant le prochain cours qui arrivera bien assez tôt à mon gout. Que puis-je faire pour vous et qui méritait une entrée aussi grossière en plein milieu de ma classe ? S'enquit Severus avec agacement.

- Je … c'est …

- Très éloquent. Avez-vous d'autres mots à bredouiller ou puis-je espérer que vous refermerez rapidement la porte derrière vous ?

- Le professeur Black nous a fait une étude pratique d'un Epouvantard dans la salle des professeurs… commença Neville, les joues rouges de gène.

- Merveilleux. Il aura droit à un bonbon au citron pour sa bonne idée. Maintenant vous pouvez partir.

- Votre fils est arrivé dans la salle, coupa le Gryffondor. Et l'Epouvantard a pris la forme d'un type bizarre qui parlait pas Anglais et Ioann est complètement paniqué. On ne sait pas comment le calmer. Et une protection étrange s'est mise à l'entourer.

Il n'eut pas fini sa phrase que Severus ordonnait à Angelina Johnson de surveiller la classe et qu'il se précipitait dans les couloirs. L'image de Sergueï se faisait très présente dans son esprit. Merlin, pourquoi avait-il fallu que son fils se trouve dans cette salle avec cet idiot de Black et en même temps qu'une saleté d'Epouvantard. Très rapidement il passa la porte. Ses dents grincèrent alors qu'il remarquait les élèves fixant son fils avec inquiétude mais également une curiosité dérangeante. Aussi il leur ordonna de sortir immédiatement avant de s'approcher de son fils. S'il y avait une chose qu'il détestait, c'était cette maudite sphère qui avait pourtant disparu depuis des années. Et encore une fois, Sergueï était à l'origine de ce phénomène. Si un jour il devait se retrouver face au Russe, il savait déjà qu'il faudrait qu'il se fasse violence pour ne pas le tuer avant de l'avoir longuement torturé. Merlin, même sept ans après, ce type arrivait à terrifier son fils…

Sirius s'était relevé en l'entendant. Il était soulagé de le voir arriver. Il savait toujours comment consoler et rassurer Harry lorsqu'il faisait des cauchemars. Mais là, ce petit garçon semblait ne vouloir laisser personne l'approcher et il se sentait démuni devant une telle situation. Aussi il gagna la porte en demandant à ses élèves de bien vouloir remonter dans leur salle de cours et de rédiger un parchemin sur ce qu'ils savaient des Epouvantards en attendant qu'il les rejoigne. Il chargea Hermione de surveiller ses camarades avant de refermer la porte sur eux et de s'y adosser pour voir son collègue aux prises avec son fils.

Tous les Gryffondors s'entreregardèrent. Ce qui venait de se passer était assez impressionnant. Jamais aucun d'eux n'avait vu quelqu'un réagir aussi brutalement. Hermione commençait déjà à chercher les causes de tout ça. Elle essayait de comprendre ce que cet homme avait pu faire à Ioann pour qu'il soit sa plus grande peur. Et puis de quel pays était-il et comment le garçon avait-il appris à en parler la langue ? Parce qu'elle avait bien compris que non seulement il avait compris les mots étrangers, mais ses propres paroles avaient été mécaniques, comme si cette langue lui était naturelle. Ioann Snape n'était donc pas Anglais comme son père ? Elle se rappela un instant avoir entendu que des fois Malfoy et lui parlaient une langue qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre. Elle avait cru que c'était un langage codé qu'ils auraient inventé. Mais si c'était parce que l'un d'eux était étranger ? Et quelle était cette étrange protection qui s'était activé autour de lui ? Elle se promit de faire quelques recherches pour en savoir plus sur la famille Snape et cette bulle noire quand ses yeux tombèrent sur l'autre Serpentard. Elle ne se rappelait plus de son nom. Il regardait la porte avec désarrois.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et toi ?

Eli la regarda de travers. Il se demanda ce qu'elle lui voulait. Il avait déjà vu Ioann dans bien des situations. En particulier quand il affrontait des cauchemars horribles. Mais ce dont il venait d'être témoin l'avait profondément retourné. Merlin mais qu'avait donc enduré son ami pour en être autant blessé ? Il se rappela la jeune fille lorsqu'elle se racla doucement la gorge. Il la jaugea quelques instants avant de se décider à lui répondre.

- Moi c'est Elidjah Hayes.

- Tu connais bien le fils de Snape ?

- En quoi ça t'intéresse ? Tu veux te servir de ce que je peux te dire en plus de ce qui vient de se passer pour lui faire du mal ? Grogna le garçon.

- Je… non ! Non, je me disais juste que tu savais peut-être qui était l'homme qui est apparu.

- Même si je le savais, ce n'est pas à toi que je le dirais. Je retourne en cours. Je dois prévenir McGonagall avant qu'elle arrive pour nous ramener de force dans sa classe.

Puis il se détourna d'elle avant de se diriger vers les étages. Cette petite confrontation lui avait permis de se reprendre un peu. Il accéléra le pas et ne remarqua même pas que pour son bonheur, Peeves n'était plus en vue. Il arriva rapidement devant la salle de Métamorphose. Il respira à fond avant de frapper doucement et d'entrer.

- Enfin ! Nous avons failli attendre Messi… Monsieur Hayes, où donc avez-vous perdu votre camarade et où sont donc nos souris ? S'exaspéra Minerva.

- Il y a eu un problème dans la salle des professeurs. Le professeur Black donnait un cours. Je sais pas pourquoi il le donnait là. Mais il était là avec un truc bizarre qui changeait de forme sans arrêt. Et … et un homme est apparu, il a dit des choses à Ioann dans une langue que je connais pas et Io a complètement paniqué faisant un truc étrange. Comme un boulier de protection mais il était tout noir. Le professeur Snape est arrivé presque en courant et nous a tous fait sortir. Et on a échappé les boites et les souris se sont enfuies.

Minerva sentit son angoisse augmenter au fil des explications décousues de son élève. Elle se rappela d'un coup avoir entendu Sirius parler d'un Epouvantard dans l'armoire de la salle des Professeurs qu'il comptait utiliser pour un de ses cours. Merlin, Ioann venait de se retrouver devant ses plus grandes peurs et son fameux boulier de magie noire était réapparu.

- Bien, asseyez-vous. Nous verrons ce sort au prochain cours. Aujourd'hui, nous allons donc plutôt réviser.

Alors que dans la salle de Métamorphose, Connors, Owen et Julian essayaient d'attirer l'attention d'Eli pour en savoir plus, Severus venait de se relever et de se précipiter vers la cheminée. Il appela Poppy pour qu'elle le rejoigne en urgence. Un instant après elle était là.

- Nom d'un Troll ! Je pensais ne jamais la revoir celle là ! Pesta-t-elle contre la sphère noire.

- Il s'est trouvé là au mauvais moment. Black étudiait un Epouvantard avec sa classe.

- Sergueï ?

- Visiblement.

- Très bien, faites lui baisser ses barrières. Rassurez-le sur le fait qu'il reste avec vous, que ce n'était pas réel et que vous l'aimez. Je vais chercher la potion calmante.

Severus hocha de la tête avant de se rapprocher de son fils. La sphère crépita à son approche, s'électrisa lorsqu'il posa la main dessus.

- Ioann, mon cœur, tu m'entends. Je suis là. Reviens vers moi, commença-t-il avant de se rendre compte que la protection magique s'intensifiait.

Ioann était perdu dans les affres de son passé. Et son passé, en plus de Sergueï lui-même, c'était la Russie. Aussi Severus se décida à lui redire son amour et sa présence mais en Russe espérant ainsi toucher son inconscient. Derrière lui, Sirius fronçait les sourcils. Visiblement ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une telle chose arrivait. Et le gars qui était apparu était un certain Sergueï qui, s'il avait un peu compris les mots de Poppy, avait tenté de le séparer de son père. Il pensa un instant que si jamais on lui enlevait Harry, il deviendrait fou. Mais brusquement ses pensés partirent dans un tourbillon. Snape qui venait le voir à Azkaban pour le faire libérer. « _Et malgré toute la haine que je te porte, tu es la seule porte de sortie pour le gosse._ ». Remus lui disant que Snape avait réellement une raison d'agir comme il le faisait pour que Harry trouve une famille décente. Puis la scène qui se déroulait devant lui depuis un certain temps maintenant. Celle dans le train quelques jours plus tôt, avec le Détraqueur. Tout cela qui se superposait avant qu'une lueur ne s'impose. Si Severus avait mis autant d'énergie pour que la garde de Harry lui soit accordée, c'était parce qu'il était arrivé quelque chose d'horrible pour son fils, et qu'il cherchait à éviter au jeune Potter de subir le même genre de problèmes. Sirius fronça les sourcils. Harry n'avait pas été battu mais ses conditions de vie s'étaient tout de même apparentées à une certaine forme de maltraitance… Son cœur s'affola avant de se pincer. Ioann Snape avait dû lui aussi subir une certaine maltraitance… Et ce type étranger était très certainement le tortionnaire.

Quand il se remit du choc de cette révélation, Sirius s'aperçut que son collègue continuait à murmurer ce qu'il imaginait être des mots réconfortants, remplis d'amour, alors que la bulle de protection s'effaçait progressivement. Quand elle eut complètement disparu, Severus se précipita sur Ioann, l'attrapant de force pour le serrer contre lui. Mais trop pris dans ses cauchemars, le garçon cria et se débattit tant qu'il put. Mais le professeur visiblement habitué, remarqua Sirius avec désolation, le maintint plus fermement contre lui tout en le câlinant un minimum. Poppy revint à ce moment là, s'empressa de faire avaler une bonne dose de potion calmante à l'enfant. Celui-ci se calma progressivement tout en poussant des gémissements déchirants.

Puis, assez rapidement, il fut complètement avachi dans les bras de son père qui, assis par terre, le berçait tendrement tout en lui caressant la tête qu'il avait coincée dans son cou. Severus lui parlait à nouveau en Anglais et bientôt on n'entendit plus que quelques sanglots désordonnés entrecoupés de « _M'abandonne pas_ » déchirants. Sirius repéra une cape qui avait été oubliée par son propriétaire depuis sûrement plusieurs mois. Il la nettoya d'un sort, puis la métamorphosa en une épaisse couverture qu'il se permit d'étaler sur les épaules de son ancien rival, faisant attention de bien englobé Ioann, sans pour autant le toucher, afin ne pas l'effrayer plus.

Severus releva la tête vers lui pour le regarder avec étonnement. Sirius haussa les épaules avant d'annoncer à Poppy qu'il retournait dans sa classe afin de vérifier que ses élèves n'avaient pas réduit sa salle de cours en poussière.

Mais avant de refermer la porte, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la scène qui se déroulait. Snape avait raison, un enfant, qu'il soit le sien, celui de son ennemi ou d'un inconnu, était ce qu'il y avait de plus important. Il n'était pas responsable des actes ou du passé des autres. Il n'était déjà pas responsable de certains faits de son propre passé. Un enfant, quel qu'il soit, était un être innocent qui avait besoin d'attention. Il prit alors une décision. Qu'il s'agisse de Harry Potter, de Ioann Snape ou de Draco Malfoy, ou que son nom soit Lovegood, Nott ou Londubat, si jamais Bellatrix s'approchait de l'un deux, il serait là pour le défendre et pas seulement parce qu'il était Auror. Principalement parce qu'il était l'adulte et que c'était à lui de défendre ces enfants, quel que soit leur patronyme et le passé de leurs parents.

o0o

Personne ne revit les Snape de la journée. Poppy avait rejoint les cachots pour donner congé aux élèves que Severus avait abandonnés précipitamment et annuler les cours suivants. Très vite, des rumeurs circulèrent dans les couloirs, se demandant ce qu'il s'était passé pour que Snape abandonne son cours et n'en donne aucun autre. Rapidement, elle fut complétée par celle des secondes années de Serdaigle qui étaient en cours commun avec la promotion de Serpentard, indiquant que Snape fils avait eu un problème en rencontrant le cours du professeur Black. Enfin arriva la version des Gryffondors avec l'Epouvantard.

Au repas du soir, la Grande Salle était grandement animée. De sa table, Draco bouillait. Il avait envie de lancer des sorts à tout va pour faire taire tous les abrutis qui se moquaient de son frère. Quand il avait su qu'il y avait un problème avec lui, il s'était précipité à l'infirmerie. Mais Poppy lui avait annoncé qu'il était avec son père dans leurs appartements et qu'aucune visite n'était possible pour l'instant. Depuis il était inquiet. Pour que de telles consignes soient effectives, c'était qu'il y avait eu un gros problème. Puis après les différentes rumeurs, il avait compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Et c'était grave. Maintenant il sentait la migraine, qu'il avait pourtant réussi à faire passer depuis deux jours, revenir à grands pas. Et si Pansy continuait à ricaner à ses côtés tout en commentant sa version romancée des évènements, il ne répondait plus de rien. Mais ce qui l'énerva le plus, fut d'entendre McLaggen, un stupide Gryffondor dire des méchancetés sur son frère. Non, Ioann n'était pas un couard qui a peur de tout. C'était un garçon courageux qui avait vécu trop de mauvaises choses pour ne pas craquer quand son passé revenait brusquement. Il venait de prendre la décision d'être puni mais de coller son poing sur le nez de cet abruti quand il écarquilla les yeux surpris. Le devançant d'une bonne longueur, Ron Weasley venait de lui plonger la tête dans son assiette. Mais ce qui surprit le plus Draco fut les paroles échangées.

- Putain Weasley, mais ça va pas ?

- Si tu te la fermais un peu ça irait mieux.

- C'est quoi ton problème ?

- Je serais bien tenté de dire toi, mais ce serait trop facile. Par contre, avant de te moquer, pense à ce que toi tu aurais fait devant tes plus grandes peurs.

- Je n'ai peur de rien, moi, et surtout pas d'un vague bonhomme un peu grand. C'est tellement pathétique.

- C'est toi qui est pathétique, McLaggen, lui dit Ron avant de se lever. Maintenant c'est valable pour vous tous qui vous moquez. On ne joue pas avec vos peurs, alors lâchez un peu l'affaire. Vous n'étiez pas là quand c'est arrivé, vous ne savez rien et pourtant vous vous permettez de commenter. Maintenant j'aimerais manger tranquillement alors changez donc un peu de sujet !

La Grande Salle était maintenant silencieuse. Ron planta son regard dans celui de Draco avant de lui faire un signe de tête. Et de se rasseoir. Un peu plus loin, Fred et George le regardaient avec un petit sourire en coin. Leur petit frère avait finalement grandi plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. Même s'il était toujours à cheval sur ses idées bien définies des différences entre Maisons, il semblait arriver à voir au-delà de l'apparence et penser aux Serpentards en tant que personnes. De l'autre côté, Ginny le regardait tranquillement. Ioann Snape, elle le côtoyait régulièrement en cours et n'avait jamais eu de problème avec lui. Au contraire, il lui était déjà arrivé de faire équipe avec lui et d'avoir apprécié sa compagnie. Et puis elle ne l'avait jamais dit à personne, mais quelques semaines plus tôt, alors qu'ils étaient en Egypte, elle avait surpris une conversation entre Bill et Charlie qui s'inquiétaient pour le garçon. Comme s'ils avaient su quelque chose de secret sur lui. Comme s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose quand il était plus jeune. Elle n'était pas stupide. Elle avait aussi bien compris que les jumeaux s'intéressaient aussi au Serpentard. Alors si maintenant Ron le faisait, elle n'aurait plus aucun scrupule à être en sa compagnie.

Draco était stupéfait. Etrangement, jamais il n'aurait imaginé une telle intervention venir du rouquin. De Londubat, c'était évident. De Potter aussi cela ne l'aurait pas surpris… du moins pas trop. Mais de Weasley, il était soufflé. Il pensait que maintenant qu'ils étaient quittes, tout reviendrait à la normale. Mais visiblement, ce qu'ils avaient vécu quelques mois plus tôt les avaient plus changés qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Rapidement pourtant, il sentit ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa nuque. Pansy venait de traiter Ioann de pauvre petite chose sans défense, tout juste bonne à nettoyer les chaussures des Poufsouffles si même un traitre à son sang le défendait. Mais avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche pour la remettre à sa place, il regarda avec délice Tracey qui laissa échapper, par la plus grande maladresse très volontaire, la carafe de jus de citrouille sur les genoux de sa camarade de classe.

- Mais tu ne pouvais pas faire attention ? Cria Pansy en se levant et en la foudroyant du regard.

- Désolée Pans', trop d'émotions ce soir, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé mais la carafe m'a juste échappé des mains, minauda la belle brune.

- Tu l'as fait exprès, sale garce !

- Miss Parkinson, dix points en moins pour Serpentard et vous viendrez en retenue demain soir à vingt heures, intervint Sirius qui avait fini son repas et s'apprêtait à sortir.

- Mais Professeur, s'indigna la jeune fille

- Un mot de plus et j'augmente votre punition. Cela fait déjà de longues minutes que je vous entends cracher votre venin sur votre camarade. Maintenant vous allez en assumer les conséquences.

Sirius la toisa avec autorité jusqu'à ce qu'elle baisse les yeux. Puis il quitta la Grande Salle. Il avait des corrections à effectuer mais il ne se sentait pas opérationnel. Aussi il gagna ses appartements pour se reposer un peu. Cette journée avait été sa plus difficile depuis la rentrée. Une semaine plus tôt, il avait adoré voir cette Serpentarde, Daphné Greengrass, rougir de gène devant lui lors de sa première confrontation avec son Auror préféré sur qui elle avait sauté dans le train et qui était son professeur pour l'année. Il avait eu envie de rire rien qu'en la regardant. Mais il était l'adulte et il avait fait comme si de rien n'était. Son premier cours avec Harry et ses amis avait été stressant. Comment pouvait-il gérer cela ? Comment faire cours à son filleul sans faire preuve de favoritisme ou sans, au contraire, trop le délaisser ? Mais ce cours avec l'Epouvantard était celui qui l'avait le plus chamboulé. Dès qu'il avait décidé de faire cette pratique, il avait eu peur de ce qui apparaitrait lorsque ce serait au tour de Harry de passer … jamais il n'aurait imaginait que tout tournerait aussi mal.

Quelques coups frappés à la porte le sortirent de ses pensées. Il fut étonné de trouver son protégé seul sur le seuil. Il le fit entrer et lui proposa de s'installer sur le fauteuil. Puis il commanda un chocolat chaud, un thé et des petits gâteaux aux cuisines.

- Alors Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

- Je … je voulais te parler. Tu sais, de Snape.

- Tu sais Poussin, je ne sais pas grand-chose sur ce qu'il s'est passé cet après midi.

Le silence tomba sur le petit salon alors qu'un plateau apparaissait sur la table basse. Le jeune Gryffondor attrapa la tasse fumante de lait chocolaté alors que l'adulte se servait de thé.

- Sirius ? Commença Harry avant de se mordre la lèvre, peu sûr de ce qu'il allait dire.

- Oui Harry ?

- Non rien.

Sirius soupira. Quelque chose tracassait le jeune homme et il savait que même s'il ne pouvait pas répondre à toutes ses questions, il devait le faire parler s'il ne voulait pas empirer les choses.

- Harry, s'il y a quelque chose qui te travaille, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais te répondre, mais je ferais tout pour.

- Dumbledore … enfin le professeur Dumbledore, se reprit le garçon devant le regard exigeant de Sirius, t'a parlé de ce que je lui avais dit après l'histoire de la Chambre des Secrets ?

- Il m'a dit beaucoup de choses. Mais je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles exactement.

- J'ai vu maman, murmura-t-il. Ça m'a fait bizarre mais j'étais content de la voir. Et de lui parler aussi. Elle est belle et gentille.

- Oui, Lily était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, lui sourit Sirius. Et rien que pour avoir capturé le cœur de ton père et l'avoir supporté mois après mois, elle était vraiment très extraordinaire. Et impressionnante aussi quand elle se fâchait.

- Oui, tu m'as déjà dit qu'elle arrivait à rendre la Salle Commune silencieuse en deux mots. Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que Hermione est presque comme elle.

- Ton amie a encore du travail pour en imposer autant que ta maman, mais elle est sur la bonne voie.

- Maman était amie avec Snape, reprit Harry dans une affirmation. Elle m'avait demandé de lui dire merci pour ce qu'il avait fait pour nous. Elle m'a aussi dit que j'avais eu un ange gardien ce jour là… c'était lui ?

Sirius soupira. Il y était. Depuis qu'il avait récupéré la garde de Harry, il savait qu'un jour il devrait lui expliquer comment ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux. S'ils avaient parlé des Dursley ou d'Azkaban, jamais ils n'avaient parlé de l'intervention de Snape. Principalement car lui-même n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'il devait sa liberté et la présence de son filleul à ses côtés, à celui qu'il avait toujours détesté. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était ce que Harry lui demandait implicitement. Il ferma un instant les yeux en se disant qu'il était heureux que cette discussion n'ait pas eu lieu plus tôt. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, même si la conversion n'était toujours pas évidente, il avait lui-même admis certaines évidences et se sentait prêt à répondre aux questions.

- C'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec son fils qui te travaille, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Il est celui qui finalement me ressemble le plus quand on est confronté aux Détraqueurs. Je l'avais déjà compris quand j'ai su pour le train. Comme tu m'avais prévenu que je pourrais mal réagir car il y avait des choses horribles dans mon passé… j'en ai déduit que lui aussi, il avait des secrets difficiles dans le sien. Et avec ce qu'il s'est passé cet après midi… ça m'a secoué je crois, de le voir comme ça. L'an dernier, il a eu des problèmes avec Warrington, un gars de Serpentard, plus âgé. Il n'allait pas bien mais ça se comprenait. Là c'était différent. C'était lui et ses peurs… c'était presque violent. Et puis quand son père est arrivé … c'était plus le professeur, c'était juste son papa. C'était un homme différent … sûrement que maman avait déjà vu ce côté de lui, en quelque sorte, pour être son amie.

- Je ne te mentirais pas Harry, je ne sais pas ce qui liait Severus et Lily. Je n'avais moi-même pas porté plus d'attention à lui que cela. Même après ce qu'il avait fait pour nous.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? S'enquit Harry avec avidité.

Le garçon se souvenait que sa mère lui avait avoué que Sirius n'était pas prêt à ce genre de conversation. Mais il s'était senti tellement perturbé face à ce qui était arrivé au jeune Snape qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'en parler. Il retint tout de même son souffle, se demandant s'il allait avoir des réponses ou s'il recevrait un « plus tard » comme unique consolation.

- Pour répondre à ta première question de tout à l'heure, je dirais que oui, c'est bien de lui que Lily parlait en parlant d'ange gardien. Tu es encore trop jeune pour connaitre tous les détails de ce qui s'est passé pendant que tu étais dans ce monde étrange avec ta maman…

Harry fit la moue en se disant que c'était toujours la même rengaine et Sirius se dit que finalement étant donné qu'il n'y avait plus d'Horcruxe dans son filleul, il n'était pas important de le mettre au courant si tôt. Même à treize ans, il n'était qu'un enfant. Et la guerre contre Voldemort était avant tout une histoire d'adulte. Les enfants n'avaient que deux obligations : réussir au niveau scolaire et profiter de leur jeunesse.

- … mais même Albus est d'accord pour dire que le Bézoard de Draco Malfoy t'a en partie sauvé la vie. Et c'est Snape qui l'avait obligé à toujours en avoir un sur lui. Ce qui fait de lui ton sauveur par procuration. Mais sache qu'avant tout cela, Snape t'avait déjà aidé.

- Quand Quirrell a voulu me faire tomber de mon balai en première année ?

- Oui aussi, mais je pensais à plus tôt en fait.

- Quand ?

- Quand tu avais six ans.

- Mais, je ne le connaissais pas avant d'arriver à Poudlard … enfin pas physiquement. Juste son nom quand tu pestais au retour de certaines réunions.

- Tu ne l'as sûrement jamais vu, mais il s'était déjà un peu occupé de toi avant que je ne sorte d'Azkaban.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Tu te rappelles quand tu m'as dit que mystérieusement les Dursley t'avaient donné la petite chambre de Dudley à la place de ton placard ?

- Oui. Ça m'avait surpris mais je n'avais pas cherché plus loin de peur que … enfin tu sais.

- Oui, je sais. En fait j'ai appris par Remus qui le tenait de Minerva, que Severus avait été menacer ton oncle et ta tante pour que tu aies des conditions de vie plus décentes que celles qu'ils t'offraient.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi il a fait ça ? S'étonna Harry

- Minerva avait vu comment tu étais traité, et avait prévenu Severus.

- Pourquoi lui ? Et pourquoi il l'a fait alors qu'il me déteste ?

- Ce n'est que supposition, mais je pense que Ioann a été maltraité à un moment ou un autre de sa vie. Sûrement par le gars dont l'Epouvantard a pris l'apparence. C'est sûrement pour cela que Severus n'aime pas voir les enfants maltraités. Comme il connaissait bien ta mère, cela a joué un peu plus en ta faveur. En fait, il est à l'origine de ma sortie d'Azkaban. Quand il a appris mon innocence, il a mis de côté son ressentiment pour que je puisse t'offrir une meilleure vie.

- Il a fait ça ? Demanda Harry d'une voix si faible que Sirius failli ne pas l'entendre. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ? Et pourquoi il est comme ça avec moi alors ?

- Je ne te l'ai pas dit plus tôt car je ne l'acceptais pas moi-même. Ton escapade dans la Chambre des Secrets est ce qui a commencé à me faire ouvrir les yeux. Pourquoi est-il ignoble avec toi ? Je ne sais pas. Je pense que la haine qui nous a opposés, ton père, Snape et moi, dans notre jeunesse y est pour beaucoup. Tu ressembles beaucoup à James. Mais je préfère ne pas m'avancer trop là-dessus. Je me suis bien trop trompé en ne voulant pas voir les évidences.

- Tu le hais toujours ?

- Je ne l'aime pas, mais je ne le hais pas non plus. Il m'a rendu ma liberté et permis de t'avoir à mes côtés. Il t'a souvent sauvé la vie et il affronte visiblement ses propres problèmes familiaux en secret. Il n'est pas dénué de sentiments comme je l'ai toujours cru. Il aime son fils avec au moins autant de force que je t'aime toi. C'est une chose qu'on a en commun et je le respecte pour cela.

Harry se perdit dans la contemplation d'une tache sur le tapis. Il était venu voir son parrain dans l'idée d'avoir des réponses, mais il n'avait pas réellement cru en avoir. Et maintenant il devait encaisser tout cela et c'était dur. Quand Sirius s'assis à ses côtés pour le prendre dans ses bras, il se blottit contre lui, savourant l'instant. Dans une dizaine de minutes il s'éloignerait en disant qu'à treize ans, il se passerait bien de ce genre de câlins, mais là il avait besoin de se sentir entouré.

- Je ne voulais pas te perturber, mon petit Sucre. Mais je suis content qu'on ait pu parler de tout cela. Au moins maintenant je ne me sens plus coupable de te cacher ceci.

- Je suis content que tu l'aies fait. J'ai besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour tout assimiler mais je suis content de savoir.

- C'est normal, sourit l'adulte en lui embrassant le front. Allez finis ton chocolat et retourne vite auprès de tes amis.

- D'accord. Dis Sirius, est-ce que je peux … enfin, tu vois, Ron et Hermione vont me demander où j'étais et …

- Je te demanderais juste d'éviter de leur parler de ce que je t'ai dit sur Snape et les problèmes de son fils. Mais si tu veux leur dire que grâce à lui on est une famille, tu peux. Hermione est une petite sorcière très intelligente et elle comprendra. Et vu la réaction de Ron tout à l'heure, je gage qu'il est bien plus mature qu'il ne le laisse voir et qu'il acceptera aussi les faits. Mais ne l'ébruitez pas trop non plus. Je ne suis pas sûr que Severus apprécie que son bon côté vienne adoucir son image de sombre bâtard, rigola Sirius.

- Je ne pense pas non plus, ricana Harry. On gardera ça pour nous.

Sirius lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de reprendre sa place. Ils finirent leur collation dans un silence agréable avant que le jeune commence à repartir. Puis il se retourna pour venir serrer son parrain dans ses bras. Il se sentait un peu trop à fleur de peau et rougit de son comportement avant de gagner la porte. Mais il ne sortit pas. Il s'arrêta en pensant à autre chose. Une autre partie de sa discussion avec sa mère. Il se retourna et regarda l'adulte en s'appuyant contre la porte. Devant lui, Sirius l'observait avec étonnement en le faisant rougir un peu plus.

- Il y a un problème Harry ?

- C'est que … tu crois que mon père m'en voudrait ?

- T'en vouloir de quoi ?

- De penser à toi comme un papa ?

Sirius se retrouva coi un instant. Il estimait réellement que Harry était son fils adoptif. Il pensait toujours plus à lui comme son garçon que comme son filleul. Mais il ne savait pas que l'inverse était de mise. Il pensa à James et se demanda ce que son ami, son frère, aurait pensé de cela. Puis il se dit qu'il aurait été content. Il se rappelait de ses mots, quand il lui avait demandé d'être le parrain : « S'il devait nous arriver quelque chose à Lily et moi, on aimerait savoir notre fils entre de bonnes mains. Et dans ces conditions, je ne vois personne d'autre que toi pour être un père pour Harry». Non, James aurait même était heureux que son fils soit suffisamment en confiance pour faire de lui un père.

- Non, il ne t'en voudrait pas, répondit d'une voix nouée d'émotion. Je crois même qu'il en aurait été très satisfait.

- Tant mieux alors, parce que c'est ce que je ressens pour toi, chuchota Harry en osant à peine le regarder.

Sirius se leva et vint devant lui. Il passa une main sous son menton et regarda ses yeux verts, débordant d'émotions.

- Alors ça tombe bien, car cela rejoint mes sentiments, _fils_.

Harry ne sut que dire de plus et se contenta de se serrer une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, avant de lui coller un baiser sur la joue et de fuir rapidement de l'appartement. Il n'était pas sûr de résister longtemps à son émotivité exacerbée et n'avait pas envie de pleurer comme une madeleine. Il se précipita vers sa Salle Commune, où il fut interpelé par ses amis. Avec un grand sourire, il les entraina dans le dortoir des garçons vide pour l'instant. Il était content et tenait à faire partager cela à Ron et Hermione, car rien n'était mieux que l'amitié pour profiter des bonnes choses.

o0o

Plus bas dans le château, l'ambiance n'était pas aussi euphorique. Ioann venait de se réveiller et il n'était pas en meilleur état qu'après l'épisode de l'Epouvantard. Severus était assis sur le lit de son fils et le tenait contre lui. Il ne l'avait pas quitté depuis des heures. Et il savait déjà que les prochaines nuits seraient mouvementées. Le souvenir de Sergueï étant définitivement un poison pour le sommeil du garçon.

- Tu veux manger quelque chose mon Cœur ?

- Pas faim.

- Il faut que tu te nourrisses un peu, même un peu de bouillon. Il faut que tu aies quelque chose dans l'estomac pour pouvoir prendre quelques potions. Je vais t'en chercher un peu, continua Severus en se détachant un peu de l'étreinte serrée.

- Pas faim, sanglota Ioann. Pars pas, pars pas… me laisse pas.

- Jamais Ioann. Je te l'ai déjà dit, jamais je ne t'abandonnerais. Tu es mon fils, mon bébé.

- _Il_ m'a dit que tu voulais plus de moi, pleura le garçon.

- Ioann écoute-moi. Ce que tu as vu tout à l'heure n'était pas Sergueï.

- Mais …

- Ecoute-moi. Black était en train de faire un cours avec un Epouvantard. Il s'agit d'une créature qui prend l'apparence de ta plus grande peur. Quand tu t'es approché de lui, il a pris l'apparence de Sergueï car ta plus grande peur est de devoir retourner avec lui. Mais ce n'était pas réel. Quoi qu'il ait pu te dire, ce n'était pas vrai. Tu es mon fils et rien ne pourra me forcer à t'abandonner. Même s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, tu ne retournerais jamais en Russie avec lui. Déjà parce qu'il est en prison et ensuite parce qu'alors tu serais sous la responsabilité de Milo. Il est ton parrain, c'est à ses côtés que tu grandirais.

- Et si Oncle Milo… si Oncle Milo mourrait aussi?

- Pourquoi penses-tu à cela ?

- Maman est morte…

- D'accord, soupira Severus, si oncle Milo mourait, alors ta garde serait accordée à Lucius et Narcissa. Nous avons fait ce qu'il faut pour que quoi qu'il arrive, tu restes avec des gens que tu aimes et qui t'aiment en retour. Minerva, Poppy et Henrique sont également des tuteurs potentiels.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui Ioann. Mais il n'arrivera rien de tout cela et tu resteras avec moi jusqu'à ce que tu sois assez grand et que tu décide de partir vivre ta vie tout seul. Tu vois, l'image de Sergueï que tu as vu tout à l'heure t'as menti. Jamais il ne te séparera de moi.

- Il l'a fait un jour et pourtant t'avais promis, murmura Ioann dans un souffle en baissant la tête.

- Je sais. J'avais promis et je t'ai blessé pour t'avoir trahi. Mais jamais cela n'aurait dû arriver. C'était une grossière erreur de notre part que d'avoir oublié le statut d'oncle Milo vis-à-vis de toi. Tu en as souffert, mon Cœur, je sais que tu as grandement souffert de cela. Autant physiquement que mentalement. Jamais je ne me pardonnerais cette erreur. Mais s'il y a bien une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que jamais une telle chose ne se reproduira. Jamais.

Ioann leva les yeux vers lui pour se perdre dans le regard profond de son père. Il pouvait y voir toutes les promesses que tout irait bien. Tout ce que le cœur de l'adulte voulait transmettre au sien. Il avait envie d'y croire. Il avait envie de s'abandonner. Mais malgré tout, en lui, un doute subsistait. Léger, mais présent. Pourtant il se serra contre lui, pour le rassurer tout autant que lui.

- Je peux rester avec toi ce soir ?

- Je ne voyais pas les choses autrement Chaton. Et si tu passes une mauvaise nuit, tu n'auras qu'à rester ici demain. Je préviendrais alors Narcissa, elle se fera sûrement une joie de passer du temps avec son neveu préféré.

- D'accord.

La voix était à moitié étouffée par la robe du professeur car Ioann ne pouvait se résoudre à s'en éloigner. Il avait besoin de se rassurer et l'odeur de Severus avait toujours eu un effet apaisant sur lui. Car elle lui rappelait ce fameux jour où il l'avait vu pour la première fois. Ce jour où son papa était venu le sauver et qu'il s'était enivré de la douce odeur réconfortante qui l'enveloppait d'un cocon de douceur et de bien-être.

* * *

**Oui, je suis méchante avec Ioann, oui j'assume et non, il n'a pas fini d'en baver lol Mais promis, un jour ça ira mieux pour lui ) … dans… beaucoup… beaucoup de chapitres mdr**

**Sinon, n'oubliez pas d'aller lire "**_Simplement une aventure canadienne_**" un bon moment de détente en perspective!**


	27. Confidences

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen et Connors.

Béta : BettyMars

Alors tout d'abord, merci pour tous les compliments que vous m'avez laissé sur le dernier chapitre. Ils me touchent vraiment beaucoup. Et je vous remercie de me suivre semaine après semaine dans cette histoire et de prendre le temps de me donner vos impressions.

Ensuite, j'avoue avoir été surprise. J'étais plutôt contente de mon chapitre mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que la partie entre Sirius et Harry vous plaise autant. Si maintenant j'arrive à faire passer des sentiments forts même quand ce n'était pas voulu, c'est une sacrée avancée lol.

Après le Détraqueurs, Ioann s'est pris l'épouvantard. Et oui, je suis une sadique de m'acharner ainsi sur lui. Mais comme vous avez pu le constater, de ses malheurs, de bonnes choses ressortent. Ron vous a en particulier plu. Il faut bien dire qu'il est bluffant à prendre la défense de Ioann :). Bien d'autres choses vont arriver à notre chaton adoré, mais pour l'instant, je lui laisse un peu de répit. Une grande réunion (plutôt drôle d'après ma beta) va détourner un peu l'attention de lui. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain.

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : Confidences.**

_Lundi 20 Septembre 1993_

Le dernier cours de la journée était fini depuis peu. Ioann était assis dans le parc, sur un banc près de la grande porte. Il aurait aimé être plus près du lac mais il craignait de se rapprocher des Détraqueurs. Il avait mis trop de temps à se remettre de sa confrontation avec l'Epouvantard. Il était resté tout le vendredi à se faire câliner par Narcissa puis le samedi il avait voulu retourner dans la Salle Commune. Mais il fit vite demi-tour pour rejoindre son père dans son bureau. Il n'avait finalement pas été prêt et la peur de voir Sergueï resurgir s'était faite sentir trop fortement. Il était alors resté toute la journée avec Severus. Il avait fait ses devoirs sur le coin du grand bureau pendant que l'adulte faisait ses corrections en face de lui. Il avait ensuite lu tranquillement sur une chaise du laboratoire le temps que son père avait préparé quelques potions. Heureusement, le dimanche il allait un peu mieux. Et la venue de ses deux oncles journalistes lui avait redonnée le moral. Le soir, il s'était couché serein. Et même si un cauchemar l'avait réveillé au milieu de la nuit, le matin il était reparti en cours comme si de rien n'était.

Bien sûr, cela n'avait pas été totalement le cas. Surtout qu'il avait dû essuyer de nombreuses moqueries. Bizarrement, tout s'arrêtait quand il était en compagnie de son frère, de Neville, des jumeaux Weasley et même du Trio d'Or de Gryffondor. Il avait appris après coup, que Ron avait plus ou moins pris sa défense. Le vent se leva doucement, le forçant à refermer sa cape autour de lui. Le temps s'était considérablement rafraichi en moins de trois jours. Cette fois la douceur des jours d'été était définitivement partie en laissant la place à un automne plus saisissant. Un mouvement à sa droite lui fit relever la tête. Il sourit en voyant qui venait le déranger et il se décala pour lui faire un peu de place.

- Bonjour Ioann. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, ça va, et toi ?

- Oh tu sais, je vais plutôt bien. Et puis tu sais, contrairement à certain, je n'attire pas souvent l'attention, alors tant qu'on me laisse en paix je vais bien.

- C'est pas drôle, bouda légèrement Ioann avant d'éclater de rire. Tu sais que t'es tout de même devenu célèbre ? Tu es quand même_ Le_ Gryffondor qui ose fréquenter un Serpentard ! Et pas le moindre ! Le fils de ton professeur détesté !

- Là tu te trompes. Ce n'est pas que je déteste ton père, c'est qu'il me fiche une trouille monstre, grimaça Neville.

- Et d'ailleurs je voudrais te remercier. Je sais que malgré tout, c'est toi qui es allé le chercher quand j'ai fait face à l'Epouvantard.

- Bah, c'était normal. Tu n'allais pas bien. En principe tes amis vont chercher Draco. Moi je savais pas dans quel cours il était, alors j'ai préféré chercher ton père tout de suite. Mais je ne te dit pas la trouille que j'ai eu. Il m'a regardé avec un regard tueur que j'ai cru que j'en avais fini avec ma vie. J'ai d'ailleurs la même impression à chacun de ses cours depuis.

- Faut dire aussi que l'histoire qu'on nomme _la grand-mère de Snape_ n'a pas aidé non plus. Maintenant que je sais que c'était pas lui, j'avoue que c'était drôle de le voir avec le chapeau et le sac à main. Oncle Milo a beaucoup rigolé quand il a su. Et même papa s'en amuse, mais il ne peut pas le montrer, sinon il perdrait sa crédibilité.

- Je suis pas sûr que ça l'amuse tant que cela. En tout cas moi, il me le fait sentir lourdement. Il est constamment sur mon dos en cours depuis cet épisode.

- Je lui dirais d'être moins sévère avec toi…

- Oh non, surtout pas ! Cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Déjà que je suis bon pour la Beuglante si l'histoire de l'Epouvantard remonte aux oreilles de ma grand-mère… J'ai dû être maudit à ma naissance pour autant accumuler les tuiles.

- Toi au moins ta plus grande peur t'as rendu populaire auprès de ceux qui n'aime pas papa. Moi la mienne me dessert encore plus que tout ce qui s'est passé l'an dernier.

- Ioann, quoi qu'il te soit arrivé avec cet homme, celui de l'Epouvantard, ce n'est pas ta faute. Laisse les gens dire, ils ne savent pas. Leur opinion ne devrait pas t'importer. Tu as ton frère. Lui ne se moque pas. Tes amis non plus ne se moquent pas. Et … moi non plus.

- Oui mais les autres…

- Les autres ? Si on leur dit que la mère de Parkinson est une alcoolique qui fricote en secret avec des Moldus, ils t'oublieront et s'attaqueront à Parkinson. Ils ne savent pas, ne comprennent pas et attendent juste de nouveaux ragots. Ils ne sont pas plus intéressants que ce qu'ils pensent. Tu vaux mieux qu'eux, garde toujours ça en tête.

- J't'aime bien Neville. Parce que même si je suis le fils du professeur qui te fait le plus peur, même si je suis un Serpentard et le frère de Draco Malfoy, tu fais toujours tout pour me réconforter.

- Si tu étais devenu un petit con prétentieux de Serpentard, je ne serais jamais resté ton ami, sourit Neville.

- Non, le rôle était déjà pris et Draco a déjà prouvé qu'il est plus doué que moi, rigola Ioann.

- C'est pas faux. Mais il n'est pas si pourri qu'il en donne l'impression.

- Alors là, si tu défends même mon frère, c'est que le monde tourne à l'envers !

- Non, je le défendrais pas tout le temps, mais les deux fois où ton père nous a mis en binôme en potions, il m'a expliqué et m'a aidé, alors il n'est pas totalement mauvais.

- Tu vois, je suis sûr que c'est la façon de papa de t'aider et celle de Dray de te remercier pour la Chambre des Secrets, répondit Ioann faisant sourire son camarade. Il n'est pas mauvais. Il ne le montre pas car c'est pas dans ses gênes de Malfoy de le faire, mais il est quelqu'un de bien… enfin quand il ne fait pas son chieur. En ce moment il est pénible avec les sorties de Pré-Au-Lard. Son père a refusé de lui signer son autorisation de sortie à cause de l'évasion de Lestrange. Alors il est le fait savoir un peu trop souvent à mon goût.

- Moi non plus je n'ai pas l'autorisation. Grand-mère a refusé de la signer aussi. C'est trop dangereux à cause de mes parents, répondit Neville en hachant les épaules.

Ioann se demanda pourquoi. Il se demanda aussi brusquement pourquoi Neville ne parlait que de sa grand mère et jamais de ses parents. C'était la première fois que cela arrivait. Le Gryffondor dut comprendre ses questions silencieuses car il reprit.

- Je n'en parle à personne car ce n'est pas un fardeau facile à porter. Mais leur histoire n'est pas secrète. On la trouve dans toutes les archives des journaux de l'époque. Bellatrix Lestrange, son mari, son beau frère et un de leurs compagnons, ont torturé mes parents à coup de _Doloris_. Depuis ils sont à Ste Mangouste car ils ont de gros problèmes mentaux… ils ne sont plus eux.

- Je suis désolé. Je … je ne voulais pas avoir l'air trop curieux. Tu n'aurais pas dû me le dire, je ne voulais pas te forcer…

- Ce n'est rien, Ioann. Si je te l'ai dit c'est parce que je sais que tu ne le crieras pas sur tous les toits. Et puis tu es mon ami et ça fait du bien d'en parler à quelqu'un d'autre que ma grand-mère.

- Je ne dirais rien.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent avec sérieux. Leur amitié venait de passer un nouveau cap, ils en avaient conscience tous les deux. Puis Ioann détourna le regard, le perdant dans l'immensité du parc.

- Ma maman est morte quand j'avais deux ans. Elle avait un problème au cœur et a fait une crise cardiaque, commença-t-il d'une voix basse. Oncle Milo n'a rien pu faire pour me garder car il n'était pas encore mon parrain, alors je suis allé chez le demi frère de maman. C'était lui l'Epouvantard. Il … Il était … Il…

- Ne dis rien Ioann. Tu n'es pas prêt à le faire alors ne te force pas. Je suis déjà touché que tu me fasses assez confiance pour me dire pour ta mère.

- On est ami… tu l'as dit…

- Et je le crois fortement. Mais je sais que tu avais vécu des choses difficiles. Draco en a fait allusion dans la Chambre des Secrets et qu'il avait pris un coup sur la tête. Je suis désolé d'avoir été mis au courant comme ça.. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de te forcer à me dire tout ça si tu n'es pas prêt. Ce que tu viens de m'offrir est largement assez important pour moi.

- Quand papa a su qu'il avait un fils, il est venu me chercher tout de suite, reprit Ioann, rougissant comme pour éviter de parler de ce que Neville semblait déjà connaitre. Et il m'a aimé tout de suite malgré tous mes problèmes. Pour moi il m'a sauvé. Je sais qu'il n'a pas bonne réputation, auprès des élèves ou de beaucoup d'adultes. Mais c'est mon papa, et je l'aime plus que tout.

- Ton père est quelqu'un de bien. Il ne veut juste pas le montrer aux autres pour garder tous ses bons côtés rien que pour toi. N'en doute jamais.

- Merci Neville.

- De rien. Mais, tu n'avais pas entrainement de Quidditch aujourd'hui ? reprit le Gryffondor pour alléger la conversation.

- Oh mince ! J'avais oublié ! Faut que j'y aille avant d'être vraiment en retard ! A plus tard Nev' !

- Bon courage Ioann et bonne chance !

Le plus jeune se mit à courir en direction du terrain de Quidditch. Il était bien content d'avoir laissé son balai dans le placard de l'équipe la dernière fois. Ainsi il n'avait pas à aller le chercher dans son dortoir. Il arriva essoufflé et se jeta dans les vestiaires. Il attrapa ses affaires et alla se changer dans l'une des cabines de douche individuelle. Habituellement il n'était pas spécialement pudique, surtout que l'équipe était entièrement masculine. Mais depuis qu'il avait revu Sergueï, ou plutôt son image, il y avait des choses qu'il n'arrivait plus à faire …. Comme se déshabiller devant quelqu'un d'autre. Quand il arriva sur le terrain, il fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'était pas le dernier arrivé. Il manquait encore Bole, et Draco était toujours dans le vestiaire. Quand le batteur arriva en dernier, Flint était sur le point d'entrer en éruption.

- Je vous rappelle qu'il y a des horaires à respecter pour les entrainements ! Si vous ne voulez plus faire parti de l'équipe, très bien, mais dites-le que je vous remplace d'office !

- Désolé Marcus, j'ai été retenu par Montague, se justifia Bole.

- Qu'avait encore cet abruti pour te monopoliser, soupira le capitaine.

- Une fille.

- En fait le désert « affectif » lui pèse pas mal en ce moment, continua Derrick.

- Mais il n'est pas avec cette Poufsouffle stupide depuis une semaine ? Grogna Flint

- Si, c'est pour cela qu'il voulait mon avis sur sa tenue en vue d'en rencard. Il devient aussi niais qu'elle. Et ce n'est pas peu dire, je me demande même comment elle retrouve le chemin de sa Salle Commune tous les soirs. Une vraie gourde celle là.

- Il nous prouve au moins une chose : on a toujours besoin d'une gourde pour traverser le désert, ricana Terrence.

- Ouais ben en attendant, ce serait pas mal qu'on s'entraine, râla Draco. Les filles c'est bien, mais le Quidditch c'est quand même plus important !

- Attends d'y avoir goûté, aux filles, gamin et on verra si tu réagis toujours de la même façon.

La remarque d'Adrian fit rire le reste de l'équipe et renfrogner le Blond. Puis chacun monta sur son balai. Derrick et Bole s'entrainèrent à de nouveaux lancés de Cognards alors que Draco et Terence tentaient de repérer le Vif d'Or plus rapidement. En tant que suppléant, Higg participait aux entrainements afin de rendre le match entre attrapeurs plus intéressant. Cela préparait mieux Draco que s'il devait s'entrainer seul. De leur côté, les trois poursuiveurs officiels et Blaise, le remplaçant, s'activèrent à rendre leurs passes les plus fluides possibles.

o0o

Alors que ses camarades étaient accrochés à leurs balais, Warrington ronchonnait. Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très agréable mais depuis qu'il s'était fait attrapé en pleine séance de chantage sur le fils de son directeur de Maison, son caractère s'était considérablement détraqué. Et c'était encore pire lorsqu'autour de lui, les gens étaient de bonne humeur. Aussi quand il avait vu Montague sortir de la Salle Commune en empestant le parfum bon marché, il avait été soulagé de ne pas supporter ses rêveries mielleuses sur sa Poufsouffle idiote. Il claqua la porte de son dortoir satisfait de la sérénité qui y régnait. Car il allait en avoir besoin. S'il n'avait plus le droit d'approcher Ioann Snape à cause du sort du vieux fou, rien ne l'empêchait de s'occuper de lui à distance.

Car oui, depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré sur le chemin de traverse, ce gosse ne lui avait apporté que du malheur. Et il était bien décidé à lui faire payer tout ça un jour. Il alla jusqu'à la malle, sortit un carnet qu'il ouvrit d'un sort avant d'arriver à la dernière page. Toutes les rumeurs concernant l'épisode de l'Epouvantard y étaient consignées. Il était certain que s'il voulait trouver une vengeance idéale, ce serait en se servant de ce moment là. Désireux de creuser un peu tant qu'il était seul, il se dirigea vers son lit pour prendre une place plus confortable. Mais il s'arrêta net. Ses narines frémirent. Ses yeux se rétrécirent et un grondement s'échappa de sa gorge. D'un geste brusque, il chopa l'intrus par le cou et le traina jusque dans la Salle Commune. Là il regarda tout autour de lui alors que de la fumée semblait presque sortir de ses oreilles. Puis il repéra celle qu'il cherchait.

- Toi là ! Greengrass, c'est ça ? Appela-t-il en s'approchant de Daphné la faisant sursauter.

- Euh oui, c'est moi…

- Si tu comptes garder ton sale chat en vie, je te conseille de lui mettre une laisse ! Hurla-t-il en lui jetant le félin qu'il tenait toujours par la peau du cou.

- Chatonne ! S'écria Daphné en réceptionnant sa chatte apeurée avant de la câliner.

- Que je la revois en train de pisser sur mon oreiller et je lui torts le cou, c'est clair ?

- Si ce chat disparait, tu seras le coupable d'office car tu viens de la menacer devant témoins, contra Théo.

- Comme si j'allais être envoyé à Azkaban pour ça. En attendant, t'as intérêt à nettoyer ses besoins avant que je revienne ou tu le sentiras passer.

Il fit aussitôt demi-tour et sortit de la Salle Commune. Une fois dans les couloirs, il donna un coup de poing à une armure qui s'effondra bruyamment.

- Je hais les chats, persifla-t-il dans sa barbe.

- Je suis sûr qu'eux aussi t'aiment beaucoup, lui répondit une voix joyeuse qui l'énerva un peu plus.

- Weasley… si je ne venais pas d'avoir affaire au chat d'une Serpentarde, j'aurais parié que vous étiez derrière tout ça.

- Que d'honneurs tu nous fais ! S'extasia Fred.

- C'est si agréable de se sentir tant reconnus, continua George.

- Fermez-là, bande de cons.

- Oh Gred ! Nous sommes une bande !

- Une merveilleuse bande de deux, mon cher Feorge…

- Je sens la migraine arriver, grogna Warrington avant de les bousculer pour partir.

- Mais il fallait le dire si tu étais pressé, on ne t'aurait pas dérangé, minauda l'un des jumeaux.

- Tu vas à l'entrainement de Quidditch ?

- Mais non Freddy, tu sais bien qu'il n'en fait plus parti depuis qu'il s'est attaqué à mini Snape.

- Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Mais quand même… qu'est-ce qu'il est doué ce petit gars … il a réussi à pourrir la vie à un type trois fois plus grand et plus gros que lui sans même le vouloir.

- Mini Gnome, mini _lion_, mais il fait le maximum…

Warrington poussa un cri d'énervement et se fracassa le poing contre le mur avant de grogner de douleur. Il avait prévu de taper dans l'armure devant lui, mais visiblement, celle-ci avait anticipé et s'était décalée au dernier moment. Elle détourna son casque comme pour se moquer et le mépriser. Le Serpentard lui lança un coup de pied qui la fit tout de même tomber au sol dans un grand bruit de casserole.

- Hey toi ! C'est mes armures ! Il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de les attaquer ! Intervint l'esprit frappeur qui venait d'apparaitre en entendant du bruit.

- Bonjour Peeves, salua Fred avec un grand sourire. Je t'offre dix bombabouses si t'arrives à lui en coller une dans le caleçon d'ici ce soir…

- Pari tenu !

Aussitôt l'esprit sortit de sa poche de quoi remplir les termes de son contrat et pourchassa Warrington qui avait décidé de prendre la poudre d'escampette sans demander son reste.

- Tu sais quoi mon frère ? Ta Demoiselle est vraiment très intelligente.

- Elle doit avoir une ascendance Fléreur. J'avoue ne pas y avoir cru quand je lui ai demandé d'aller fouiner dans les affaires de Warry.

- Visiblement elle a rempli sa part du contrat … mais il faudra quand même qu'on sache ce qu'elle a fait pour savoir si elle mérite une maigre souris ou un poisson bien juteux.

- Il suffira de laisser trainer une oreille par ci par là …

- Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas écouter ce qu'il se passe derrière les murs épais sans rester collés à la paroi comme des idiots.

- C'est décidemment une idée à creuser ça, et ce serait bon de se pencher dessus rapidement … réfléchit Fred, en attendant, Demoiselle a déjà une maîtresse, je me demande qui s'est.

- Et oui, tu n'es pas seul dans son petit cœur, se moqua George avant de s'attirer un coup derrière les oreilles. Aïe, ne détruis pas ma matière grise, ce serait t'amputer toi-même de cinquante pour cent de ton intelligence.

- Ce serait terrible en effet. Allez viens, on va voir Hagrid. Il est perturbé depuis que Warry s'est fait attaquer par l'hippogriffe. Et puis qui sait, peut-être qu'on pourra monter sur le dos de l'animal, ça doit être intéressant à essayer.

Alors que les jumeaux rangeaient un vieux parchemin un peu miteux dans leur poche avant de se diriger vers le parc, dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards, Daphné pleurait doucement en serrant sa chatte dans ses bras. Chatonne semblait comprendre sa tristesse car elle ronronnait fortement tout en se frottant contre son menton et en miaulant doucement. Elle se libéra légèrement de l'étreinte et se dressa sur ses pattes arrières pour lui renifler le nez avant de lui donner un coup de tête. Daphné lui sourit doucement malgré les larmes.

- Regarde Daphné, elle va bien, tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter, la rassura Théo qui venait de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Oui elle va bien maintenant. Mais j'ai peur qu'il lui fasse du mal. C'est qu'un bébé chat. Enfin elle a déjà plus d'un an mais elle est encore petite et joueuse. Elle ne se rend pas compte qu'elle fait parfois des bêtises.

- Tu sais, il vient de te menacer devant témoin. On a beau tous être des Serpentards, menacer l'un de nous c'est menaces les autres. Warrington se met progressivement sa propre Maison à dos. Déjà que l'affaire Snape l'an dernier l'a bien desservi. Si jamais il s'approche de ta chatte, il aura de quoi faire avec tous les autres.

- Miaou.

- Tu vois, même elle, elle est d'accord, sourit Théo en passa tapotant l'épaule de sa camarade.

- Merci Théo, t'es un chouette type, sourit Daphné avant de lui embrasser la joue.

- Hum… euh, faut que je finisse mon devoir de runes, bégaya le garçon avant de reprendre sa place d'origine sur le fauteuil en face d'elle.

Dans un coin de la Salle Commune, Julian et Connors ricanaient. Voir Théodore Nott en chevalier servant et Daphné Greengrass en princesse éplorée, cela les avait grandement amusés. Tout ça pour une malheureuse petite chatte grise et tigrée, pas plus grande que la main épaisse d'Owen. Petite minette qui était présentement en train de pétrir le pantalon du garçon avant de s'affaler dans un ronronnement de contentement.

Un peu plus loin Susan Banks avait elle aussi suivi la scène. Elle n'aimait pas le cinquième année. Elle n'avait jamais pu le voir depuis qu'il l'avait critiqué pour son sang de Moldu. Mais elle eut envie de rire en se disant qu'avec ses idioties et sans le vouloir, Warrington allait finir par prendre la place de cupidon avec ces deux troisièmes années. Au moins ce jeune Théo semblait-il plus raffiné que ses ainés… elle renifla avec dédain en pensant à Montague et sa technique de drague aussi élégante qu'un troll faisant des claquettes.

o0o

Milo regardait autour de lui avec une grande attention. Oh bien sûr, il n'était pas sur ses gardes, juste très curieux. Il se trouvait dans un bureau rond, les murs tapissés de tableaux de ce qu'il qualifierait de vieux croutons défraichis. Tout autour de lui, des objets étranges s'entreposaient. Il en reconnaissait certains mais devait bien avouer que pour d'autre, il séchait totalement quant à leur utilité. Il était déjà venu plusieurs fois à Poudlard. Mais sorti de l'appartement des Snape et de l'infirmerie de Poppy, sa vision du château était plus que limité. Cette fois, il avait droit au bureau du directeur et il avouait volontiers qu'entre capharnaüm ou caverne au trésor, il ne saurait réellement définir l'endroit.

Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur le Phoenix confortablement installé sur son perchoir. Se sentant espionné, l'oiseau ouvrit un œil et tourna la tête de façon à le fixer avec attention. Milo sourit en le voyant faire avant de le voir refermer à moitié sa paupière tout en s'ébrouant doucement. Le Russe sembla se perdre dans la contemplation de ce majestueux plumage qui ondulait et où scintillait petites étincelles... ça en était hypnotisant. Puis d'un coup l'œil se rouvrit en grand avant que l'oiseau n'étende et batte des ailes, poussant un cri retentissant, pour finalement se réinstaller confortablement sur son perchoir, visiblement ravi. Et pour cause, tant il était absorbé dans la danse magique des plumes de feu que Milo avait sursauté à ce brusque mouvement. Se redressant et plissant du nez, le Russe foudroya le Phoenix qui maintenant le regardait d'un œil railleur.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière lui et le sortit des pensées où un maudit pigeon de feu marinait entre oignons et petits pois. Il se leva pour serrer la main de Severus avant de se rasseoir et de prendre des nouvelles de son filleul préféré. Attendant que les autres n'arrivent, Albus, qui venait de redescendre avec quelques parchemins, leur proposa un thé qu'ils acceptèrent. Puis par deux fois la cheminée s'illumina de vert avant qu'enfin le dernier membre de cette réunion n'entre en coup de vent, et essoufflé.

- Excusez moi, j'ai eu un léger contre temps, haleta Sirius. Un photographe en herbe ne voulait pas me laisser partir sans qu'il n'ait pris un cliché de moi.

- Evidement, sa seigneurie Black n'a que des gros problèmes de célébrité comparés à nos petits problèmes de mages noirs, railla Severus.

- Tu devrais te trouver une femme, Snape, tu verrais, ça soulage.

- Stop, intervint Milo sentant que Severus ne pourrait pas laisser passer ce genre d'insultes. Je doute que ce soit de cela dont voulait nous parler Albus, donc ne nous éloignons pas trop.

- Effectivement, le sujet d'aujourd'hui est très important. Tout d'abord, quelques présentations. Remus, je pense que vous connaissez déjà monsieur Gabrilov.

- Tout à fait. Nous avons déjà eu l'occasion d'être présentés et de combattre les Mangemorts cotes à côtes, répondit le Loup-garou.

- Sirius, voici Milovan Gabrilov. Je ne crois pas que vous vous soyez déjà rencontré.

- J'ai déjà entrevu Monsieur Gabrilov mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de vous saluer. Sirius Black, Auror et professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal temporaire. Enchanté.

- Moi de même. Je suis journaliste à l'Edinburgh Wizard News. Je suis également le frère de cœur de Severus et le parrain de son fils.

- Таким образом продолжает распространяться моей личной жизни в этот паршивый пес, а Henrique будет вдовец, прежде чем жениться! (Continue donc à étaler ma vie privée à ce chien galeux, et Henrique sera veuf avant d'être marié!), persifla Severus.

- Oui moi aussi je t'aime Severus, minauda le Russe en papillonnant des paupières.

- Pervers.

- Sale Type.

- Crétin.

Sirius se demandait s'il n'était pas en train d'halluciner. Severus Snape était en train de blaguer avec le journaliste… Certes il avait bien saisi d'après les dires de Remus qu'ils étaient très proches mais de le voir en vrai, c'en était presque traumatisant. Puis, en se concentrant sur les paroles échangées, il se souvint que justement son ami lui avait dit que le parrain de Ioann était Russe. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'il avait entendu interagir les deux autant en Anglais qu'en Russe, qu'il faisait le rapprochement avec l'enfant. Severus n'avait appris existence de son fils que quand l'enfant avait cinq ans, ça il l'avait bien compris au fil des années. Mais maintenant il comprenait… le garçon ne faisait pas que parler cette langue… il était Russe également ! C'était pour cela que lors de son cours il avait réagi instinctivement et répondu dans cette langue à l'image de sa peur … car c'était sa langue maternelle.

- Merveilleux, soupira d'énervement Lucius. Quand vous aurez fini de jouer les gamins, on pourra peut-être passer à autre chose.

- Si c'est pour aller copuler avec ta femme plus rapidement, nous pouvons très bien nous passer de tes réflexions, répondit le professeur de potions.

- Tu es juste jaloux de moi car j'ai quelqu'un pour me tenir chaud la nuit.

- Narcissa sera ravie de savoir que tu la traites de bouillotte.

- Sans compter que c'est faux, Lucius, il n'a pas froid toutes les nuits, ricana Milo, quand son bébé rencontre un Détraqueur, il a l'immense plaisir de le garder pour bouillotte personnelle.

- Toi tu ouvres encore une fois la bouche pour dire des conneries et je mets ma menace à exécution, c'est clair ?

- C'est ça Snape, prive ton fiston de son tonton préféré, tu vas voir ce qu'il va te répondre !

- Désolé de vous décevoir, Monsieur Gabrilov, mais je suis son oncle préféré, intervint Lucius.

- Non, Lucius, tu es juste son oncle le plus pervers. _Je_ suis son préféré.

- Le plus pervers ? Moi ? Parce que tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu as baptisés toutes les toilettes et salles de bain de mon manoir avec ta moitié ? C'est St Mangouste qui se moque de l'infirmerie là.

- Remus pince moi, murmura Sirius, je crois que je suis en train de … Aïe ! Bordel, pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Tu m'as demandé de te pincer, je l'ai fait.

- Oui mais tu n'étais pas obligé de pincer si fort, grogna l'Auror.

- Au moins maintenant tu sais que tu ne rêves pas et que oui, ils sont capables de faire ça. Mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps donc si nous pouvions abréger tout cela, j'en serais ravi, annonça Remus.

- Vous avez raison mon ami. Avant toutes choses, Lucius, où en est notre projet avec Horace ?

- Où voulez vous qu'il en soit, répondit le blond en roulant des yeux. Vous connaissez autant que moi la paranoïa de notre homme. Je ne peux pas directement aller chez lui et lui lâcher entre une gorgée de thé et un petit gâteau : « au fait Horace, puis-je avoir la vraie version de votre souvenir concernant Tom Jedusor et les Horcruxes ? Oh et je reprendrais bien un sucre ». Soyez un peu réaliste, il me faut plus temps rien que pour le mettre en confiance.

- Je me doute bien que cette tâche n'est pas des plus aisées.

- Effectivement. Mais je l'ai vu il y a quatre jours par un merveilleux hasard. J'ai établi un premier contact qui j'espère, aura attisé sa curiosité.

- Hasard Lucius ? Demanda Severus en haussant un sourcil.

- Un hasard que je nommerais Dobby. Il l'a repéré dans un lieu public après un certain nombre de filatures. Je n'ai fait que me trouver là par enchantement.

- C'est magique, ironisa le professeur.

- En tout cas, il n'a rien vu venir. Je compte l'attirer vers une sorte de réunion d'anciens élèves … d'anciens du Club Slug évidement. Je sais qu'il aime à avoir ses _trophées_ près de lui. Ce projet devrait nous amener à nous rencontrer assez souvent. Ainsi je pourrais plus facilement l'approcher pour le souvenir. Mais comme je l'ai dit, il est méfiant, plus que Fol'Œil sûrement. Alors je ne vous promets pas une réussite en quelques jours. Je ne suis pas sûr que quelques semaines suffisent.

- Je comprends. Faites de votre mieux. Il nous faut absolument ce souvenir car je suis persuadé qu'il y a à l'intérieur des éléments essentiels à notre quête. Mais en attendant voyons un autre point. Comme je vous en avais fait part lors de notre précédente rencontre, Milovan, j'aurais besoin de vos services sous peu. Votre métier vous offrira une couverture plus efficace que n'importe laquelle de nos excuses.

- Je sais. C'est en parti pour cela que j'ai accepté. En plus du fait qu'ainsi cela me permet d'agir contre un putain de mage noir qui a privé ma petite sœur et mon filleul de bien des choses. Arrêter des Mangemorts c'est bien. Mais mettre le boss hors service c'est mieux.

- Bien, je ne doute pas de votre engagement, vous m'avez prouvé vos allégeances ces dernières années. Continuons. Depuis notre dernière rencontre sur ce sujet, vous avez tous pu visionner les souvenirs que j'avais accumulés sur la vie de Tom. Après quelques recherches et réflexions de plus, je vais maintenant vous faire part de mes premières conclusions. Elles ne seront peut-être jamais vérifiées mais je pense qu'elles sont pourtant justes. Je suis persuadé que le premier Horcruxe que Tom a créé était son journal intime.

- Pourquoi autant d'assurance ? Demanda Sirius.

- Parce qu'il était encore étudiant à l'époque où il l'a fait. Il s'est servi de la mort de Mimi pour insuffler son âme à son carnet.

- Ce n'est pas lui qui l'a tué, c'est le Basilic, fit remarquer Remus.

- Effectivement. Mais c'est lui qui a ordonné au serpent de tuer. Qu'il se soit servi de sa baguette ou d'un serpent, le résultat est le même… il a tué.

- Bien, mais le journal est détruit, cela ne nous avance pas à grand-chose, remarqua Lucius.

- Vous avez raison. Passons au suivant. Tom aime à être différent. Il n'aime pas la banalité. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, les Horcruxes sont des objets à ne pas prendre à la légère. Dans un sens, ils ont un côté sacré. Je reste persuadé que Tom leur a rendu un certain hommage en les créant avec des morts spéciales. Du moins autant qu'il a pu. Son premier meurtre, une enfant de Moldus. Il pose là les bases de son idéologie.

- Si je suis votre raisonnement, intervint Remus un peu songeur, je peux donc dire qu'étant donné qu'il aimait à être différent, le meurtre de son père qui portait le même nom que lui et qui était Moldu aurait pu aboutir à la création d'un autre Horcruxe.

- J'en suis arrivé à la même conclusion, confirma Albus.

- Si on tient compte du fait que la bague des Graunt a disparu à ce moment là, cela voudrait donc dire qu'il ait utilisé cet artefact familial pour enfermer son âme, continua Severus.

- Et je pense également que vu la chronologie, il s'agit du deuxième qui a été créé.

- Après la mort d'Hepzibah Smith, deux objets ont disparu, la coupe de Poufsouffle et le médaillon de Serpentard. Médaillon qui lui provenait de son aïeul Salazar lui-même, réfléchit Sirius en se grattant le menton.

- Il me parait évident que le médaillon est un Horcruxe, reprit Lucius. Il est doublement symbolique pour lui. Pour la coupe, je suppose que le fait qu'elle ait appartenu à l'un des fondateurs l'a attiré.

- Oui, des objets hautement importants et chargés magiquement. La mort d'Hepzibah sera également à l'origine du transfert d'âme. Je ne peux malheureusement pas dire pour lequel ni qui a été la victime à la création du deuxième… si les deux ont bien été choisis dans ce but, soupira Albus. Tom a disparu à ce moment là pour ne réapparaitre que dix ans plus tard. Il avait déjà bien changé. Son âme devait déjà être déchirée bien des fois.

- Cela monterait le compte à quatre. Cinq avec Harry mais nous avions convenu que celui-ci était plus par accident que volontaire. Cela nous en laisse donc trois à trouver. Ce ne sera pas une mince affaire… fit remarquer Remus.

- En admettant que ce soit les seuls. Si les objets des fondateurs l'ont attiré, qui nous dit qu'il s'est arrêté à la coupe de Poufsouffle et au médaillon de Serpentard ? Il a très bien pu trouver un objet ayant appartenu à Gryffondor et un autre à Serdaigle. D'après son analyse psychologique, cela collerait bien avec le personnage, intervint Milo avec justesse.

- Ce qui ferait deux autres Horcruxes à trouver, soupira Sirius.

- Je peux déjà supprimer l'un d'eux de la liste. Le seul objet connu que Godric Gryffondor nous a légué dans le temps, se trouve dans cette vitrine, indiqua Albus en montrant l'épée qui avait aidé Harry à tuer le Basilic.

- Se pourrait-il que Jedusor en ait trouvé un autre ? Demanda le Russe.

- Je ne pense pas. La valeur accordée à ces objets n'a guère diminué jusqu'à il y a une double centaine d'années. Si un autre artefact avait été connu avant de tomber dans l'oubli, on aurait au moins retrouvé sa trace dans les écrits anciens. Or ce n'est pas le cas.

- Donc il a peut-être trouvé quelque chose de Serdaigle mais pas de Gryffondor. C'est bon de le savoir, résuma Lucius.

- Le problème étant que si nous pouvons avoir une certitude sur les premiers objets, nous n'avons aucune piste concernant le reste, remarqua Severus. Aucun souvenir ne fait référence à d'autres artefacts spéciaux.

- Vous avez raison. Mais nous avons assez de travail avec la récupération de la bague de Graunt, de la coupe de Poufsouffle et du médaillon de Serpentard pour l'instant. Cela nous laissera un peu plus de temps pour trouver des éléments pouvant orienter nos recherches.

- Sans compter qu'il faut trouver comment les détruire. Je ne veux pas paraitre prétentieux mais les deux Horcruxes déjà éliminés l'ont été grâce à du venin de Basilic. Ce n'est pas rien. Je doute qu'une fois en possession des autres, nous puissions les détruire d'un vague _Reducto_, repris le professeur de potions.

- Peut-être pourrions-nous utiliser à nouveau cette méthode. Après tout, la dépouille du Basilic est toujours dans la Chambre des Secrets non ? En récupérant ses crochets et en les mettant sous sort de conservation, on pourrait s'en resservir, proposa Lucius

- Sauf qu'il va y avoir un problème, intervint Sirius. Il faut un Fourchelang pour ouvrir la Chambre.

- Potter pourrait le faire. Il suffit qu'il ouvre le passage, ensuite on le renvoie dans sa Tour. Cela ne le met donc pas en danger, reprit le blond.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, soupira l'Auror, Harry n'a plus cette faculté. On s'en est rendu compte cet été.

- Ce n'est pas étonnant, murmura Albus avant d'hausser la voix pour approfondir sa réflexion. Il n'avait ce don que parce que Tom le lui avait transmis. Une fois l'Horcruxe en lui éliminé, il a perdu cette capacité.

- Et bien nous trouverons une autre solution, répondit Milo d'une voix guillerette.

- Parce que ça t'amuse ? Crétin de Russe.

- Oh mais lâche moi, putain d'Anglais ! Ronchonna celui-ci. Pourquoi tu te sens toujours obligé de m'agresser.

- Parce qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un te garde les pieds sur terre sinon tu vas totalement disparaitre dans ton monde tout en bonbon rose.

- Ah ah ! C'est pour cela que tu ne l'aimes pas mon monde ! Parce qu'il est rose ! Répondit le Russe en pointant son index sur Severus.

- Et allez, c'est reparti, soupira Lucius. Albus, finissez donc cette réunion. Visiblement elle est déjà trop longue pour ces deux gosses intenables.

- Non mais de quoi elle se mêle la Blondinette !

- Méfie-toi de ce que tu dis, Petit Chat, Hagrid m'a parlé de bébés lapins qu'il aurait trouvés dans un coin du parc … si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Remus éclata de rire aux visages calculateurs de Milo et Severus et à celui scandalisé de Lucius. Sirius se pinça à nouveau, mais discrètement cette fois. Savoir que les deux Serpentards étaient bons amis était une chose, les voir se chamailler comme James, Remus et lui avaient pu le faire dans le passé, en était une autre.

- Et bien quelle réunion ! Se réjouit Albus. Mais avant de continuer à nous amuser, finissons avec les choses sérieuses. Remus, je vous charge de récolter tout ce que vous pourrez trouver sur la coupe de Poufsouffle. Si vous trouvez un emplacement potentiel, n'y allez pas seul surtout.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas Sirius.

- Hé ho, ça veux dire quoi ça ?

- Que contrairement à toi, Lupin prendra le temps de réfléchir avant de faire n'importe quoi, ricana Severus.

- Je n'avais pas besoin de ton commentaire !

- Stop ! Coupa une nouvelle fois Milo. Albus, je suppose que vous me mettez sur un des deux objets qu'il reste ?

- Effectivement. J'ai déjà une idée pour la bague des Graunt. Aussi le temps que je vérifie ça, je vous charge du médaillon.

- Très bien. Je m'y mets dès que possible.

- N'oubliez pas messieurs, que Tom aime ce qui est spécial. Les endroits où il les a cachés ont sûrement une symbolique quelconque pour lui. Cela peut vous aider. Je vous ai préparé une chronologie de sa vie avec les choses importantes qui peuvent également vous donner des indications quant aux endroits où il est passé et aurait pu les cacher. Ce n'est malheureusement pas une liste très complète mais cela peut être un point de départ. Ce parchemin paraitra vierge à qui ne donnera pas le mot de passe. Il s'agit d' « Horcruxe ». Ce n'est peut-être pas très inventif mais cette forme de magie n'est pas assez répandue pour que cela vienne à l'esprit de qui que ce soit. Lucius vous avez déjà votre mission et je l'estime bien trop importante pour vous envoyer sur autre chose. Il ne faudrait pas que votre comportement paraisse trop suspect pour quiconque. Severus, Sirius, étant donné que votre fonction de professeur vous accapare beaucoup de temps et ne vous génère que peu de liberté, je vous demanderais de faire des recherches sur la façon dont on pourra détruire les Horcruxe. Je pense que la bibliothèque familiale des Black pourrait vous aider peut-être plus que celle de Poudlard. Je crois me souvenir qu'elle est confortablement dotée.

- Effectivement, grimaça Sirius à l'idée de devoir retourner au Square Grimmaurd. Un week-end où je ne serais pas de surveillance j'irais faire l'inventaire afin de ne pas tout rapporter ici.

- Très bien, soupira Severus à l'idée de devoir passer du temps avec Black.

- Alors tout est dit pour l'instant. Nous ne nous réunirons plus que si l'un de nous trouve quelque chose. Messieurs, merci de votre présence et passez une bonne soirée. Oh Severus, si vous voyez Ioann avant moi, dites lui que j'ai de nouvelles friandises qui devraient l'intéresser.

- Je ne lui dirais rien du tout. Je n'ai pas envie de voir mon fils obèse ou les dents percées de caries car un vieux fou s'amuse à le gaver de bonbons ! s'indigna Severus d'un regard noir.

Le rire d'Albus fut le signal de départ de chacun. Si les deux professeurs descendirent les escaliers côte à côte, on pouvait pourtant sentir une tension entre eux. Oui chacun avait admis des choses sur l'autre. Mais pour rien au monde ils ne l'auraient avoué sans être couvert par un évènement particulier ou troublant. Lucius proposa à Milo de diner avec Narcissa et lui, étant donné qu'Henrique était en Allemagne pour quelques jours. Mais le Russe refusa, grimaçant à l'article qu'il devait écrire et qu'il aurait dû rendre le matin même. Aussi le blond arriva-t-il seul chez lui avec en tête bien des façons de profiter de la soirée. Mais tous ses espoirs furent réduits à néant quand il tomba sur le visage sombre de sa femme. Elle était appuyée contre le montant de la fenêtre du salon, ses beaux yeux clairs perdus dans le parc sans vraiment le voir. Inquiet, il se précipita vers elle pour l'étreindre. Son soupir déchirant ne calma pas ses craintes et il se mit à espérer que rien de grave ne soit arrivé à un des membres de sa famille.

- Qu'y-a-t-il mon amour ?

- Rien, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix lasse.

- Ne me dis pas rien. Après toutes ces années passées à tes côtés, je te connais suffisamment pour voir que ce n'est pas le cas. Viens, allons nous asseoir et tu vas m'expliquer.

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire tu sais. Il y a une semaine, nous avons eu un nouveau pensionnaire à l'hôpital. Un petit garçon de quatre ans qui avait été sévèrement brûlé dans l'incendie criminel de sa maison. Sa mère aussi avait été admise mais dans un autre service et dans un état bien plus grave. La jeune femme est décédée ce matin. Il a fallu l'annoncer à l'enfant. C'était dur, Lucius. Parce que son père les avait déjà abandonnés et que maintenant il vient de perdre sa mère. Dès qu'il sera guéri, il ira en foyer et avec un peu de chance sera adopté. Mais les faits sont là. Et son regard va hanter mes rêves.

- Pourquoi donc passes-tu tant de temps dans cet hôpital ? Cela ne t'apporte rien de bon. Regarde dans quel état tu es.

- Mais j'aime m'occuper de ces enfants. On m'a dit que dans certain hôpitaux Moldus, des clowns venaient tenir compagnie aux enfants malades. Nous n'avons pas ça dans notre monde. Et c'est un tort. Crois moi, ces enfants, même s'ils ne restent pas longtemps, ont besoin de compagnie quand leurs parents ne peuvent pas être présents.

- Tu as raison, un enfant, surtout quand il est malade ou blessé, ne mérite pas d'être seul, admit Lucius. Mais il y a des gens qui peuvent faire ça sans que tu sois là.

- Sauf que moi je ne travaille pas et notre fils est à Poudlard plus de neuf mois par ans. J'ai tout mon temps pour eux. Je ne suis pas limitée à quelques minutes de libre. Et puis j'ai besoin d'être en contact avec eux. Depuis que… depuis que je suis devenue stérile, j'ai reporté toute mon attention sur Draco et Ioann, tout comme Nymphadora. Je leur ai offert tout ce que je pouvais. Mais ils ont grandi. Bien sûr, pour les vacances je serais toujours là quand ils en auront besoin, tout comme j'aurais toujours plus d'amour pour ma nièce que pour les enfants de l'hôpital. Mais le reste du temps, j'ai besoin d'être avec eux. De me sentir femme… d'être une maman. Mais voir un enfant envahi de désespoir car la sienne vient de mourir, c'est si difficile. J'aurais aimé faire bien plus pour lui, mais je n'ai fait que le tenir contre moi en lui chantant un berceuse.

Lucius serra un peu plus sa femme contre lui. Oui, il pouvait comprendre ce besoin qu'elle avait de côtoyer des enfants. Il savait que depuis la mort prématurée de leur fille, Narcissa ne s'était jamais réellement remise. Elle avait juste mis tout cela de côté pour s'occuper des garçons avec tout son amour. Mais depuis une année, elle était souvent nostalgique. Tout comme elle, il avait longtemps désiré la venue d'un autre membre dans leur famille. Mais jamais leur vœu n'avait été exaucé. Entre son travail et la chasse après ses anciens collègues Mangemorts, il avait de quoi s'occuper l'esprit, contrairement à Narcissa qui avait développé un grand instinct maternel. En quittant le bureau d'Albus, il avait imaginé bien des choses pour leur soirée. Mais maintenant il savait qu'il se contenterait de rester aux côtés de son amour depuis de si longues années. De la rassurer, de la consoler. Et si quand elle s'endormirait dans ses bras, elle allait un peu mieux, alors il estimerait que sa soirée avait été productive. Il l'aimait bien trop pour laisser la mélancolie la ronger toute une nuit durant. Le lendemain matin, il lui dirait qu'il n'irait pas travailler. Ils passeraient la journée quelque part, ici ou ailleurs, n'importe où mais pas fermés entre quatre murs. Et l'espace d'une journée, il l'emmènerait sur les chemins du passé. Celui où il lui avait fait la cour aussi charmante qu'effrénée, dans le seul espoir d'être récompensé d'un simple sourire de celle qui faisait battre son cœur.


	28. Dissension

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen et Connors.

Béta : BettyMars

Zarakinel, merci pour ta grande fidélité :).

Tout d'abord, je voudrais répondre à une review sur le dernier chapitre comme quoi il était décevant, que la partie sur les Horcruxes avec la complicité des différents personnages discréditait l'histoire et qu'il semblait avoir été écrit à la légère. D'abord, je veux juste préciser que je n'écris pas à la légère. Même s'ils ne le paraissent pas, je travaille beaucoup mes chapitres. Si parfois je m'amuse beaucoup dans les dialogues ou les situations, les fondations des chapitres sont très réfléchies. J'ai toujours l'encyclopédie HP sur le net en fond, un livre de la saga ouvert sur mon bureau et toutes mes notes depuis le début de Simplicité étalées autour de moi (ce qui n'est pas rien car je suis très carrée pour ce genre de choses). Je pousse le vice loin. Par exemple dans ce chapitre j'écris 'Jeudi 7 Octobre 1993'. Si on regarde au 7/10/1993 on verra qu'il s'agissait bien d'un jeudi. Les dates sont réelles depuis le début de simplicité. Tout comme quand je dis que Remus a souffert de la pleine lune le 16/09/1993, c'est que la pleine lune avait bien eu lieu ce jour là. Tout comme pour les problèmes de santé des garçons, j'ai fait des recherches pour être la plus juste dans mes écrits. Ensuite la relation entre Milo, Severus et Lucius devant Albus discrédite l'histoire ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Ils sont toujours comme cela et Albus en a déjà été témoin. Il s'en amuse d'ailleurs. La conversation ne s'y prêtait pas ? Elle n'est pourtant pas aussi approfondie que la précédente. Elle n'était pas là pour expliquer les Horcruxe mais faire une sorte de bilan des connaissances avant de distribuer les taches. Je ne vous dis même pas combien j'ai de page crayonnées, griffonnées et raturées concernant ces maudits Horcruxes. J'ai lu, relu et re-relu les passages qui les concernait afin de pouvoir mes les approprier et pouvoir les gérer au mieux. C'est pour cela que je me suis permis de m'amuser un peu avec les perso. Ainsi Sirius, qui a déjà changé par rapport à Severus, voit aussi Lucius sous un autre jour. Le tout en faisant passer des informations importantes au milieu.

Après, évidement, chacun voit midi à sa porte. Si j'ai déçu par le dernier chapitre je m'en excuse et j'espère que la suite rehaussera le niveau. Mais sachez que si ça arrive à nouveau, ce n'est pas par manque de motivation ou de travail, (car mon histoire, je l'aime trop pour la bâcler). C'était juste parce que mon point de vu diffère surement du votre :).

Ensuite, juste une petite info pour clarifier un point soulevé dans le dernier chapitre également. On m'a fait remarquer qu'Harry ne perdait pas sa faculté de parler le fourchelang. En fait, j'ai cherché un moment pour enfin trouver l'information dans une interview de JKR datant de 2007. A la question demandant s'il pouvait encore parler aux serpents une fois qu'il n'y a plus d'Horcruxe, elle a répondu : « Non, il a perdu ce don, et il en est ravi ». Je n'ai donc rien inventé :). Donc si d'autres personne se posait la question sans oser le dire, voilà la réponse ).

Donc je ne m'étalerais pas plus pour ne pas vous ennuyer plus et je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre plein d'états d'âme d'adolescents … Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

A mercredi prochain.

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : Dissension.**

_Jeudi 7 Octobre 1993_

La journée était pluvieuse. Le froid était soudainement arrivé sur l'Ecosse. Du coup plus personne ne désirait profiter du parc. Un certain nombre d'élèves avait trouvé une place à la bibliothèque au grand désespoir de madame Pince qui les surveillait avec un œil acéré. Mais beaucoup étaient restés dans leur Salle Commune pour s'amuser, discuter ou encore travailler. Si chez les Gryffondors, la concentration était difficile au milieu des rires et cris, chez les Serpentards, l'ambiance était moins expansive. Elle aurait pu paraître froide à ceux qui n'étaient pas habitués. Pourtant, le soir, une fois à l'abri dans les dortoirs, le chahut aurait presque pu rivaliser avec la Maison des lions. Mais pour l'heure, la Salle Commune verte et argenté n'était agitée que de chuchotements, grattements de plumes sur les parchemins et quelques petits rires par-ci par-là.

Draco se frotta la tempe avec un soupir. Cela faisait maintenant pas loin de deux semaines qu'il n'avait plus eu de migraines. Mais depuis le début de l'après midi, il sentait quelques pointes de douleur l'assaillir. Il avait espéré que sa tranquillité dure plus longtemps mais il allait devoir refaire une cure de la potion de Poppy. Il rouvrit les yeux et tomba dans le regard inquiet de Ioann, assis en face de lui mais un peu plus loin de la pièce. Il roula des yeux en soupirant d'exaspération cette fois. Merlin, il avait l'impression d'être sous surveillance constante depuis cet été. Tout ça parce qu'un petit bout de Snape était constamment à l'affût de sa moindre faiblesse. Décidant qu'il était temps de se soigner avant que tout n'empire, il se leva et se dirigea vers son dortoir. Une petite fusée grise et poilue lui passa entre les jambes le déséquilibrant. Il se rattrapa un fauteuil alors qu'il se retournait pour foudroyer la chatte de Daphné du regard. Secouant la tête de dépit en voyant l'animal se faire câliner par sa maitresse comme si de rien n'était, il reprit son chemin avant de s'arrêter. Il fronça les sourcils tout en regardant la porte menant aux dortoirs des garçons. Pourquoi voulait-il y aller ? Il était en train de faire son devoir de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et ne l'avait pas fini, alors pourquoi donc s'était-il levé ? Réalisant qu'il venait de perdre un bout de sa mémoire, il fit comme si de rien n'était et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Là il laisserait bien la porte ouverte le temps de boire un peu avant de revenir auprès des autres. Tout pour sauvegarder les apparences.

Ioann ne fut pas dupe. Il avait bien compris que son frère venait d'avoir une énième perte de mémoire. Et le pire était que visiblement il venait d'oublier qu'il avait besoin de se soigner. Aussi le plus jeune se leva en disant qu'il avait envie de se dégourdir les jambes. Puis il se précipita dans le dortoir de Draco, fouilla dans sa malle pour trouver la fiole voulue et le rejoignit dans la salle de bain. Il venait de refermer la porte quand le blond se retourna vers lui.

- Io, tu sais que j'étais occupé dans la salle de bain là…

- La porte était ouverte, répondit le plus jeune en haussant les épaules.

- Et tu n'étais pas obligé de venir ici pour la refermer en nous laissant à l'intérieur.

- La prochaine fois je la laisserais ouverte alors. Tiens, avale ça, je crois que tu en as besoin.

Draco loucha sur ce qu'il lui tendait avant de sentir l'énervement gronder en lui. Puis une vive douleur se répercuta dans sa boite crânienne le faisant grimacer.

- T'as oublié n'est-ce pas ?

- Toi tu n'oublies pas d'être chiant par contre, râla le blond avant de se rendre compte de la lueur blessée dans les yeux de son frère. Désolé Io, je ne voulais pas dire ça. C'est juste que … c'est pesant cette situation. Déjà cet été ce n'était pas toujours supportable, mais là avec les cours c'est pire. Merci pour la potion. Je suppose que c'est ce que j'étais parti chercher.

- Je pense aussi. T'avais l'air d'avoir mal à la tête avant de … enfin t'as compris. Tu devrais aller voir Poppy.

- Ce n'est pas la peine. Elle m'a dit de laisser le temps faire son œuvre ou justement ne rien faire.

- Je vais te laisser maintenant, annonça Ioann, toujours un peu déçu de s'être fait rembarrer alors qu'il voulait l'aider.

- Attends, l'arrêta l'ainé avant de l'attraper dans ses bras. Merci Ioann, d'être un peu ma tête quand je l'oublie.

- Et toi tu es ma bouée quand je fais un cauchemar. C'est ça d'avoir un frère non ?

- Oui, c'est ça.

Ils se sourirent sincèrement avant de sortir côtes à côtes dans le couloir. Mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à passer la porte menant à la Salle Commune, Ioann buta dans quelqu'un et manqua de finir au sol. Mais il se retint au mur et se retrouva très fier d'avoir résisté au choc. Pourtant son sourire se fana rapidement quand il leva les yeux sur Warrington. Il déglutit difficilement se disant que décidément, il n'avait pas beaucoup de chance. Pourtant il affronta le regard noir de son vis-à-vis avec courage. Après tout, que pouvait-il bien lui faire, dans la Salle Commune et devant tant de témoins ?

- Casse-toi de mon chemin, merdeux !

- Ne l'insulte pas, grogna Draco en faisant un pas en avant.

- Qu'est-ce t'as le traitre ? Tu veux aussi gouter de mon poing ?

- Continue de me menacer et tu seras viré de l'école. Touche-moi et tu pourras dire bonjour aux Aurors. Attaque-toi à Ioann et c'est un billet direct pour Azkaban. C'est clair ?

- Parce que tu te crois intéressant ? T'es rien de plus que gosse de riche qui se prend pour plus important qu'il ne l'es réellement.

- En attendant le gosse de riche il a un père qui peut faire tomber toute ta famille, minable, rétorqua Draco, avec un de ses grands airs empruntés à son père.

- Ton père n'est qu'un putain de traitre, comme le sien. Ton père n'a pas autant de pouvoir que tu le crois. Au contraire, ricana Warrington.

- En attendant, ton père à toi n'a pas été foutu de mener à bien sa plainte. Tu sais pour faire virer Hagrid et tuer l'hippogriffe que tu avais insulté et qui t'a fait la peau. Oh mais c'est vrai, c'est parce qu'il s'est affronté à mon père à moi, tu sais, le traitre… et qu'il a complètement lapidé sa défense. Pas de chance hein ? Remarque que j'aurais aimé savoir comment cela se serait passé si quelqu'un qui avait bien plus de pouvoir que mon père avait traité le dossier. Peut-être même que c'est toi qui aurais été viré de l'école pour insulte à l'un de ses habitants.

L'ironie dans la voix de Draco aurait pu concurrencer celle de son parrain dans ses grands jours. D'ailleurs nombreux de leurs camarades, qui les avaient regardés s'affronter, pouffaient dans leur coin à la mine énervée du plus âgé qui venait de se faire moucher par le blond. Ioann s'amusait aussi beaucoup. Lui qui pensait que les bonnes fées s'étaient trompées de berceau et qu'elles l'avaient oublié, se dit que finalement il y avait pire que lui. Warrington devait avoir reçu toute une cargaison de malchance pour enchainer ainsi les déconvenues. Parce que mine de rien, il avait les mains liées et était suffisamment dans le collimateur des professeurs et du directeur pour ne pas faire de vagues. Aussi il grogna avant de les bousculer fortement pour rejoindre son dortoir comme il l'avait prévu avant de se retrouver avec les deux jeunes dans les pattes. Ioann fit un clin d'œil complice à son frère, qui lui rendit, avant de rejoindre ses amis, le nez levé, l'air hautain et dédaigneux et l'allure du petit prince qui se prenait pour plus grand qu'il ne l'était. Aussitôt Théo se pencha vers lui.

- C'est vrai pour l'affaire de l'Hippogriffe ?

- Oui, Père me l'a dit dans sa dernière lettre. Warrington Senior voulait faire virer Hagrid, tuer l'animal et affaiblir Dumbledore par cette manœuvre. Sauf qu'il s'est retrouvé face à mon père et que non seulement le professeur et l'animal n'ont aucun souci à se faire, mais en plus, Warrington va être obligé de verser je sais plus combien de gallions au professeur et au directeur pour dommages et intérêts. Sans compter les excuses que le fils va aussi devoir faire en plus de filer droit.

- Ouais, pas si faible que ça ton traitre de père finalement, renifla Théo.

- T'as un problème avec mon père toi aussi ? Demanda Draco avec suspicion.

- On m'a privé du mien depuis des années et sûrement que le tien, qui se pavane tant, y est pour quelque chose. Alors tu m'excuses si je méprise un peu le grand Lucius Malfoy.

- Si ton père a été arrêté, Nott, c'est qu'il le méritait. Il n'avait qu'à pas faire n'importe quoi.

- Parce que le tien est innocent comme un chaton juste né ? Ne viens pas me faire croire ça... Tout comme Snape, il n'est pas blanc de tous méfaits. Mon père parlait souvent d'eux deux quand je pouvais encore le voir tous les jours.

- Nos pères ont changé de camp avec conviction. Ils ne se sont pas fait attraper parce qu'ils tentaient de tuer des innocents ! Maintenant si ma présence te gêne, tu peux dégager. Parkinson se fera une joie de te réconforter.

Les deux garçons s'entreregardèrent, sur la défensive, prêts à se sauter dessus si l'autre devenait trop menaçant. Finalement Théo haussa des épaules avant de se replonger dans son essai. Il s'en foutait de Draco. Qu'il en veuille à son père était une chose, mais son camarade n'avait rien à voir avec l'arrestation de son père. Et puis ils étaient amis. Pas aussi proche que Blaise pouvait l'être avec le blond mais quand même. Alors pourquoi détruire ça pour une affaire d'adultes qui s'était passée plusieurs années auparavant ? Et puis il avait pris l'habitude d'être avec ses camarades de dortoir. S'il avait toujours était un solitaire, il trouvait la compagnie des autres de plus en plus attractive. Quelle meilleure façon de s'occuper que de rire entre amis plutôt que de rester seul dans son coin pour une rancœur qu'il savait injuste pour Draco.

Celui-ci sembla comprendre que la dispute était terminée, car il reprit son devoir. Il y aurait sûrement bien des choses qui resteraient à dire et qui les opposeraient. Mais d'un commun accord tacite, la hache de guerre semblait ne pas avoir été trop déterrée. Il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'un jour ou l'autre leurs divergences ressortent, mais ce n'était pas pour cette fois.

o0o

_Dimanche 31 Octobre 1993_

Draco était énervé. Rien ne lui souriait ce jour là et ce n'était pas le décor d'Halloween ou les farces de Peeves qui allaient le dérider. La journée avait mal commencé et ne faisait qu'empirer au fil du temps. Tout d'abord, Théo avait oublié d'enlever l'alarme de son réveil et ils avaient été réveillés en ce dimanche matin à une heure proprement indécente pour un jour de repos. Ensuite, alors qu'il était en train de choisir sa tenue du jour, la porte de son armoire s'était refermée sur son dos avant qu'il ne se s'écrase les orteils contre l'un des coins de sa malle. Alors qu'il avait cru qu'une bonne douche le détendrait, il s'était pris les pieds dans un caleçon sale de Vincent, avait trébuché et s'était fortement cogné la hanche contre le lavabo. Un bleu avait d'ailleurs commencé à se former très rapidement.

Il avait eu droit à un peu de répit jusqu'au repas du midi. Là, à son grand malheur, Millicent avait fini le dernier morceau de tarte à la marmelade de clémentine sans qu'il ait le temps d'y goûter. Alors qu'il tentait de se consoler en écoutant le babillage incessant de Pansy et Daphné, mais surtout en avalant un gros bout de gâteau au chocolat, il s'étrangla et ne dut son salut qu'aux réflexes de Grégory qui manqua de lui décrocher les poumons à coups de grandes claques dans le dos. Il se servit alors un peu de jus de citrouille pour faire passer le feu de sa gorge. Mais un élève de première année le bouscula et il reversa la carafe sur ses doigts plus que dans son verre. Non ce n'était décidément pas son jour.

Alors Draco était énervé. Et quand un Malfoy était énervé, il ne fallait pas trop l'approcher. Et pourtant, quelques instants plus tôt, alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le Grand Hall, Blaise Zabini avait bravé le Dragon. Il avait osé poser son bras en travers des épaules du blond, lui expliquant en long, en large et en travers tout ce qu'ils allaient faire de ce merveilleux après midi. Un gène italien ressortit et sa deuxième main appuya ses dires à grands coups de gesticulations. Il avait ignoré le regard noir de son ami et n'avait presque pas bronché aux nombreux coups qu'il reçut dans les côtes. Il ne vit par contre pas arriver la poigne ferme qui lui chopa la cravate, le forçant à se retrouver à quelques centimètres du nez et surtout du regard gris meurtrier de Draco qui lui promit moultes tortures s'il osait ne serait-ce que penser à le toucher, de cette façon si familière, une nouvelle fois.

Il ajouta que s'il prononçait encore une fois le nom du village de Pré-au-Lard devant lui, il l'enverrait pourrir dans l'une des oubliettes perdues du château. Le noir lui fit remarquer, en avalant difficilement sa salive, que justement si elles étaient perdues, il ne pourrait pas les trouver. Mais Draco se contenta de lui sourire à lui en donner des sueurs froides, tout en lui glissant un « Tu paries ? » sadique et effrayant.

Très rapidement Théo avait attrapé la manche de Blaise pour le sortir des griffes du psychopathe blond et tous les deux s'étaient précipité vers Rusard. En effet, le concierge était déjà en train de vérifier que les élèves qui sortaient étaient bien inscrits sur la liste des élèves autorisés à le faire. Mais alors qu'ils venaient de franchir le seuil pour profiter de leur sortie, le noir était revenu sur ses pas pour envoyer un baiser aérien et moqueur de la main à Draco. Théo avait soupiré en le rattrapant par la manche et ils disparurent dans le flot d'élèves, juste avant que le blond n'implose.

Draco était réellement énervé. Il foudroya tous les élèves passant à proximité de lui. Lorsqu'il se remit en marche direction les cachots, il bouillait tellement qu'on aurait pu voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles et de ses narines. Peeves traversa le mur en ricanant et l'humeur massacrante du garçon monta d'un cran. Et alors qu'une armure vibrait sous les effets du surplus de magie qu'il dégageait, Draco s'imaginait en train de se servir de son père comme d'un cognard. Son sourire se fit cruel alors que sa colère se transformait en envie de vengeance. Lucius avait refusé de signer son autorisation de sortie et ça il n'était pas prêt de le pardonner. Après tout, si aujourd'hui il n'avait pas le droit de s'amuser avec ses amis à Pré-au-Lard, c'était à cause de son père. Si tout allait mal pour lui depuis le matin c'était aussi sa faute. Et c'était de meilleure humeur que Draco passa la porte de la Salle Commune. Après tout, il était persuadé que son parrain se ferait une joie de traficoter la potion de ses lapins pour lui et le garçon était sûr que son père apprécierait que très moyennement que Pompon et Pomponnette donnent naissance à une nouvelle portée… Oui, il était sûr que ce serait une bonne vengeance. Surtout que sa maman avait été claire avec Lucius. C'était à lui de s'occuper des deux lapins vu qu'il avait interdit à leur fils de les prendre avec lui à Poudlard.

Ce fut donc d'un pas conquérant qu'il s'arrêta au milieu de la Salle Commune pour jeter un œil tout autour de lui. Brusquement son humeur baissa de quelques crans. Le calme était une chose assez commune de l'endroit mais pas l'aspect désertique. Seuls deux premières années, un sixième, deux septièmes et le groupe de Ioann étaient présents. Même si les plus âgés étaient assez blasés des sorties à Pré-au-Lard, pour rien au monde ils n'auraient raté la sortie d'Halloween. Et cet état de fait lui rappela que lui aurait dû y aller et que ce n'était pas le cas. Pestant une nouvelle fois mentalement contre son père, il alla s'avachir sur le canapé aux côtés de son frère. Ioann releva un sourcil en voyant sa mine boudeuse avant de reprendre sa conversation sur les derniers matchs de Quidditch dont ils avaient lu les grandes lignes dans la Gazette du Sorciers. Mais rapidement les grognements et les soupirs du blond commencèrent à l'exaspérer. Sans compter qu'il n'avait visiblement pas envie de prendre part à leur conversation.

- Bon Draco, je sais que tu aurais préféré être au village avec tes copains mais t'es pas non plus obligé de me pourrir mon dimanche !

-Parce que je te pourris ton dimanche ? Tu manques pas d'air ! Je te fais l'honneur d'être avec toi et voilà comment tu me remercies.

- L'honneur de ta présence ? Attends là, je suis ton frère, pas un de tes admirateurs. A moins que finalement, je ne sois pas plus important qu'eux à tes yeux ?

- Dis pas n'importe quoi…

- Ce n'est pas n'importe quoi ! T'as vu ton comportement aujourd'hui ? Tu viens t'incruster sans état d'âme parmi nous parce que tu n'as pas pu aller avec tes amis. Tu ronchonnes et rumines. Tu mets mes amis mal à l'aise par ton comportement et quand je te fais remarquer que tu as des manières très cavalières, tu me reproches de dire n'importe quoi.

- Tout de suite les grands mots. Tu as mal dormi ? Parce que tu t'énerves vraiment pour un rien là.

- Ecoute Draco, Tu es mon frère, celui qui a toujours était là pour moi après papa et je t'aime beaucoup. Mais là ce n'est plus possible. Ça fait plus de deux mois que tu es invivable avec cette interdiction de Pré-au-Lard. Mince mais c'est ta vie qui est en danger et toi tu te comportes comme un gosse gâté à qui on a refusé une sucette. Si Oncle Lus fait ça c'est pour te protéger car il t'aime et toi, tu ne le vois même pas. Et là moi j'en ai marre.

- Non mais attends, ce n'est pas parce que nos familles sont proches et que tu es mon frère _de cœur,_ cracha le blond ne voyant pas qu'il venait de blesser Ioann, que tu peux te permettre de me parler comme ça. Et depuis quand tu …

- Va-t-en Malfoy. Visiblement nous ne sommes que des gamins sans importance pour toi alors il serait dommage que nous restions un poids inintéressant pour toi qui as sûrement des tas d'autres choses mieux à faire.

- Io… commença Draco s'étonnant de l'utilisation de son patronyme et du ton froid de son vis-à-vis.

- Venez les gars, on va dans notre dortoir. On sera plus tranquille là bas, entre nous.

Ioann se leva sans un regard aux autres et se dirigea vers leur chambre. Eli et Julian s'entreregardèrent avant de se lever précipitamment pour le suivre. Connors secoua la tête de dépit avant de partir lui aussi. Owen resta un peu plus, fixant le troisième année avant de lui faire remarquer que ce n'était parce qu'il était frustré qu'il devait s'abstenir de réfléchir avant de parler et de blesser les autres. Puis il disparut lui aussi, laissant son interlocuteur hébété. Il retrouva ses amis assis sur le lit de Ioann alors que celui-ci serrait fortement son oreiller contre sa poitrine. Son nez et ses yeux rouges prouvaient que s'il se retenait de pleurer et qu'un tout petit rien pouvait faire sauter le barrage qui maintenait ses larmes. Connors l'attrapa par les épaules pour le soutenir avant que le jeune Snape ne relance la conversation sur le Quidditch d'une petite voix éraillée.

Draco resta un instant interloqué. Ioann avait-il fait un cauchemar cette nuit qui l'aurait moralement fatigué pour réagir ainsi ? Pourtant tout semblait aller bien quelques minutes plus tôt quand il rigolait avec ses amis. Si maintenant son petit frère commençait à piquer des crises pour un rien, ça n'allait plus aller. Occultant complètement les paroles d'Owen, le blond décida d'aller dans le parc pour profiter du beau temps si rare en cette saison et de laisser le plus jeune à ses sautes d'humeurs. En passant la grande porte, il releva le col de sa cape. Le soleil était là mais le vent et la fraicheur aussi. Cela n'arrangea pas son mécontentement. Il s'avança rapidement dans l'herbe encore humide de la nuit et glissa brusquement. Il rétablit prestement son équilibre avant de regarder si quelqu'un l'avait vu dans une mauvaise posture. Mais il se rappela avec énervement qu'à part une poignée d'élèves visiblement bien au chaud dans le château, tous les autres profitaient de la joie d'avoir une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Avisant la cabane de Hagrid qui se profilait sur sa droite, il se dit qu'aller rendre visite au géant serait peut-être une bonne idée. Pas qu'ils étaient bons amis, mais le nouveau professeur lui avait déjà donné mainte fois des conseils pour bien soigner ses lapins. Depuis quelques années maintenant, ils avaient un bon contact grâce à ça. Mais alors qu'il s'avançait avec dignité vers la masure, le mouvement d'une ombre à l'orée de la forêt le stoppa. Il s'approcha précipitamment mais baguette en main avant de mettre en joug l'inconnu.

o0o

Harry s'ennuyait. Depuis que Ron et Hermione étaient partis pour le village en lui lançant des sourires contrits, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire de sa peau. Oh bien sûr, avec un peu de motivation, il aurait pu trouver de nombreux devoirs non faits sur lesquels il aurait pu travailler. Mais il n'était pas du tout disposé à s'avancer dans ses cours. Après avoir tourné et viré dans les couloirs, sans aucun but précis, il était finalement revenu dans la Tour des Gryffondors et s'était affalé sur le canapé pas très loin de Ginny et Colin Crivey. Ce dernier l'avait regardé avec fascination tout en crispant ses mains sur son appareil photo. Un peu comme s'il mourait d'envie de s'en servir mais qu'il se retenait. Ce dont Harry lui était reconnaissant. Il n'avait rien contre les photos, mais pas en quantité industrielle. Sans compter que le flash de l'appareil de Colin avait une puissance bien plus grande de l'appareil Moldu dont il se servait avec Andromeda ou le sophistiqué sorcier de Sirius et qu'il mettait toujours un certain temps à faire passer les étoiles qui scintillaient sur ses rétines après la prise du cliché.

- ..ry, Harry…

- Hein ? Oh désolé Ginny, j'étais perdu dans mon esprit.

- J'ai vu ça. Colin te demandait si tu pouvais l'aider en Défense.

- Oui, tu sais, avec ce qui s'est passé l'an dernier, j'ai pris du retard et même si j'ai essayé de rattraper j'ai encore du mal dans certaines matières, rougit le deuxième année.

- Hermione et moi nous nous chargeons de l'aider en Métamorphose et en Sortilèges, Neville en botanique.

- Luna essaye de m'aider en Histoire de la Magie mais c'est pas ça non plus. Et pour ce qui est des potions de toute façon ça ne change rien que je sache ou pas.

- Je suis sûrement le plus mal placé pour dire ça mais je pense que tu pourrais demander à Snape… fils… de t'aider pour les potions, indiqua Harry. Je ne connais pas son niveau mais il est le fils du prof, il n'a pas intérêt à être mauvais. Et puis, il n'a aucun préjugé contre les Gryffondors vu qu'il est ami avec Neville et je crois bien que tes frères, Ginny, le côtoient aussi.

- Je n'en suis pas sûr mais il me semble aussi que les jumeaux l'apprécient en plus de le côtoyer. Sans compter que mes frères ainés, Bill et Charlie, le connaissent bien aussi, c'est Neville qui me l'a confirmé et c'est Snape qui lui a dit. C'est vrai que ce serait une bonne idée de voir avec lui pour les potions. Faut juste lui demander quand Malfoy n'est pas dans les coins. Sinon c'est lui qui te renverra sur les roses.

- Je sais pas, réfléchi Harry. Il n'est pas aussi sectaire qu'il le parait. Il aide Neville en potions. Je sais que c'est étonnant mais je l'ai vu faire donc c'est de source sûre.

- Bah, je lui demanderais lors de notre prochain cours en commun alors, répondit Colin un peu plus rassuré avant de rajouter d'une petite voix : Et pour la défense ?

- Allez, sors tes cours et dis-moi ce qui coince.

Harry soupira en le voyant se précipiter sur son sac. Ce n'était pas du tout comme ça qu'il avait prévu de passer son dimanche. Mais vu qu'il était seul et qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, autant qu'il s'occupe de façon utile. Et puis ainsi il pourrait dire à Sirius qu'il était obligé d'aider ses camarades dans cette matière. Histoire de lui montrer que c'était une chose de le priver de sortie mais qu'il ferait bien de s'améliorer pour donner des cours. Evidement ce n'était que de la mauvaise foi car son parrain était vraiment un bon prof apprécié de tous et que si Colin avait du retard c'était parce qu'il avait été pétrifié de longs mois l'an passé. Mais occulter certains passages de la vérité n'était pas réellement mentir… non ?

o0o

Plus loin, hors du Château, et n'imaginant pas le sucre que son filleul cassait sur son dos, Sirius était en train de rire avec Remus autour d'une Bièraubeurre aux Trois Balais. Il avait essayé de parler à Harry avant de rejoindre ses collègues de garde lors de la sortie, mais celui-ci s'était fait une joie de l'éviter. Il avait un moment regretté de ne plus avoir la fameuse carte du Maraudeur que James, Peter, Remus et lui avaient créée de nombreuses années auparavant. Avec elle, il aurait pu tout de suite remarquer où le fuyard se cachait et le rattraper. Mais voilà, Rusard leur avait confisquée lors de leur dernière année. Evidement, quelques temps plus tôt, depuis qu'il était professeur, il avait bien baratiné le concierge pour pouvoir jeter un œil aux objets confisqués. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas retrouvée la trace de la carte. Sûrement qu'elle avait été jetée depuis longtemps. Après tout, non activée, elle n'était qu'un vieux bout parchemin qui pouvait insulter si on s'acharnait dessus.

- Alors comment ça se passe avec les élèves ?

- Bien. Dans l'ensemble c'est agréable l'enseignement. Il y a toujours des cadors qui me narguent sans arrêt. Mais je vais les mater.

- Oui, autant que James et toi avaient été matés, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est pas comparable.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que là c'est moi le prof.

- Effectivement, rien que ça c'est hallucinant, ricana Remus.

- Mais Moony ! Pourquoi t'es méchant avec moi.

- Parce que j'aime bien te taquiner. Sinon comment va Harry ? Je suppose qu'il est déçu de ne pas avoir pu suivre ses amis aujourd'hui.

- Déçu ? Non, il est carrément vexé. Hier il n'a que survolé mon cours avant de me snober en sortant. Et ce matin je l'ai vu dans la Grande Salle et depuis, il m'évite comme la peste, soupira Sirius.

- C'est normal. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi lui et non les autres.

- Il a treize ans et à déjà croisé Voldemort deux fois lors des deux dernières années. Il devrait comprendre, lui plus que les autres que la menace n'est pas à prendre à la légère.

- Oui mais il n'a que treize ans. Rappelle-toi, à son âge, aurais-tu supporté qu'on te prive de sortie pour une menace que tu ne connais pas ? Au contraire, je me souviens bien que vous étiez en train d'enfreindre les lois pour m'aider tu sais comment.

- Je sais que je ne suis pas une référence pour lui, mais je l'aime trop pour le laisser se mettre en danger.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire, je le sais. Mais c'est comme ça. Harry ne comprendra réellement le danger de Voldemort que s'il se retrouve en face et non au travers d'un ancien professeur ou d'un vieux journal intime. Je ne le souhaite pas mais comme tout enfant, il ne fera aucun effort tant qu'il n'aura pas réalisé l'ampleur de la situation.

- Ouais, et bien pour une fois j'aimerais bien qu'il ne le prenne pas en pleine face, le danger et qu'il laisse ça aux adultes ! Surtout que face à Lestrange, la donne ne sera pas la même que face à Quirrell.

- Entre les Détraqueurs, Albus, Filius, Minerva, Severus et toi, pour ne citer que ça, elle aurait dû mal à s'approcher de lui.

- Les Détraqueurs, elle leur a déjà filé entre … les jupons. Non et puis bien sûr il y a tous les élèves à protéger, mais Harry, Neville, Malfoy et Snape en particulier. Mine de rien elle peut s'en prendre aux quatre pour des raisons qu'on connait. Du coup ça divise nos forces. Car je ne me fais pas d'illusion, elle est assez rusée pour s'attaquer simultanément à eux pour nous affaiblir.

- Tu crois qu'elle a déjà un plan ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il m'a fallu du temps pour me remettre de cinq ans d'emprisonnement. Mais elle était déjà à moitié folle avant, alors elle est peut-être moins touchée par l'effet des Détraqueurs. Et elle a de la ressource.

- De la ressource et des alliés. N'oublions pas qu'il reste des Mangemorts dans la nature qui ne se sont pas manifestés depuis longtemps, réfléchi Remus.

- Pas tout à fait exacte, répondit une voix fatiguée derrière lui.

- Dora ? Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence, petite cousine ? Sourit Sirius en se levant pour l'embrasser.

- Scrimgeour. Il m'a demandé de venir te tenir au courant des derniers évènements. Alecto Carrow a été aperçue à Dufftown hier soir, soupira Tonks.

- Merde, c'est pas très loin d'ici ça, siffla Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. Albus est au courant ?

- Oui, Kingsley s'en est chargé.

- Il va donc falloir redoubler de prudence…

- Peut-être serait-il bon que tu repartes faire une ronde par précaution. Je n'ai rien à faire, donc tu peux te charger du bas du village et je m'occupe du haut, proposa Remus.

- Ouais, c'est préférable.

- Attend, j'étais déjà censé m'occuper de la partie haute du village après t'avoir prévenu, s'écria Tonks.

- Bah t'as qu'à suivre Remus. En plus ça fera moins louche. Ah et suis-je bête. Remus, voici Nymphadora Tonks, ma petite cousine, Auror. Dora, voici Remus, mon meilleur pote encore en vie.

- Oui parce que si on compte aussi les morts, je ne passe qu'en deuxième, rigola le loup garou. Enchanté, Miss Tonks.

- Moi de même, mais appelez moi Dora ou Tonks tout court, comme tout le monde.

- Mais non mon Moony, tu serais le meilleur ex aequo avec Jamie, indiqua théâtralement Sirius.

- Mais oui, et la grenouille elle se met toute seule dans l'emballage, ricana Remus en roula des yeux. Bien je vais régler et on y va.

Sirius avala d'une gorgée sa chope et sortit après avoir salué sa cousine. Remus revint vers la jeune fille et lui proposa galamment de rejoindre la rue afin de renforcer la surveillance des élèves joyeux et insouciants.

o0o

Dans le parc de Poudlard, le temps sembla s'être arrêté quelques secondes. Baguette tendue en avant, le corps crispé et l'esprit focalisé sur l'ombre qui se mouvait, penchée, derrière les fourrés, Draco avança pas à pas, silencieusement. Brusquement la personne se releva. D'instinct, le blond envoya un _Expelliarmus_ envoyant l'ombre valser contre un arbre. Il s'approcha rapidement, la gardant toujours en joug. Un grognement se fit entendre avant que la personne ne se relève difficilement. Draco écarquilla les yeux en baissant sa garde.

- Merde, Londubat. Ça va ?

- C'était mieux avant que tu m'attaques mais je suppose que ça aurait pu être pire, grimaça Neville en se frottant le dos.

- Je t'ai pas reconnu et avec tout ce qu'il se passe je … bref, t'es pas à Pré-au-Lard avec tes copains ?

- Non, ma grand-mère n'a pas voulu signer l'autorisation.

- Elle est parano ta grand-mère ou quoi ? C'est pas comme si Lestrange en avait après toi.

- Elle s'en est pris à mes parents il a longtemps, dit Neville en haussant les épaules avant de ramasser ce qu'il avait échappé quand il avait pris le sort. Elle a peur qu'elle récidive avec moi je suppose.

- Ouais, une bonne raison quoi… et tes parents… ?

- Ils sont vivants, mais je préfère ne pas en parler.

- Je comprends, répondit sobrement le blond. Et tu faisais quoi dans la Forêt Interdite ?

- J'étais pas totalement dedans. Juste sur le bord. J'étais venu ramasser quelques plantes. Je fais un herbier sur les spécimens sauvages de l'école. Poudlard est une vraie mine d'or pour ça. Et toi ? Je sais que t'as pas le droit d'aller au village mais j'aurais pensé que tu serais avec Ioann.

- Il m'a piqué une crise et m'a envoyé balader. Je ne sais pas quelle mouche l'a piqué mais c'est la première fois qu'il me fait un coup pareil.

- C'est étonnant de sa part. Tout comme … je veux pas te fâcher mais c'est aussi étonnant que le fait que tu me parles normalement au lieu de m'envoyer bouler et de partir.

- T'es pas un boute en train mais t'es un gars sympa Puis… tu es ami avec mon frère et tu m'as aidé l'an dernier après le Basilic. Alors je me dis que ta compagnie ne peut pas être si mauvaise que cela. Enfin pour un Gryffondor bien sûr.

- Oui, bien sûr, sourit le brun. Mais comme tu dis, je suis pas un grand marrant. Là j'allais aller dans la serre m'occuper de certaines plantes du Professeur Chourave. Je doute que ça te plaise.

- Ce sera pas pire que de mourir d'ennui tout seul en ruminant après mon père.

- Bien, et je réfléchirais sur le fait que le monde ne tourne pas rond quand un Malfoy passe du temps avec un Londubat.

- Tente pas trop ta chance non plus, sinon je risque de t'abandonner ici et envoyer les profs te demander pourquoi tu étais dans la Forêt Interdite.

Neville laissa échapper un rire alors que Draco souriait en coin. Finalement, son frère avait raison, le Gryffondor n'était pas sans intérêt et sa compagnie n'était pas si désagréable que cela.

o0o

Harry essayait de mettre de côté l'idée qu'il avait trahi l'esprit de Gryffondor mais ce n'était pas simple. Surtout quand en courageux lion qu'il était, il avait fui Colin et Ginny dès qu'il avait pu. Si aider le garçon avait été une bonne idée au départ, au bout d'un certain temps, ses questions incessantes sur le cours mais surtout sur la façon dont il avait affronté les différents dangers années après années l'avait passablement saturé. Aussi il avait prétexté avoir des fourmis dans les jambes pour aller se dégourdir un peu. Il se promit de ne jamais rester trop longtemps avec un membre actif de son fan club, et surtout pas avec deux. Il aimait bien Ginny, après tout c'était la petite sœur de son meilleur ami, mais rien que le poème qu'elle lui avait écrit pour la St Valentin, l'an passé, lui donnait encore des frissons désagréables. Décidant d'aller faire un tour à l'extérieur, il se dit que voler lui ferait sûrement du bien. Pressant le pas, il arriva dans le vestiaire avec un grand sourire. Il attrapa sa tenue de Quidditch car mine de rien il ne faisait pas chaud et sa cape n'était pas assez épaisse pour subir un vol sans qu'il gèle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était sur le terrain, assis sur son balai et d'un coup de pied sur le sol, il s'envola les cheveux au vent. Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Dieu qu'il aimait cette sensation de légèreté et de liberté. Puis brusquement, il ouvrit les paupières et fit virer son Nimbus 2000 dans un virage très serré avant de se lancer à pleine vitesse. Il fit quelques figures, quelques vrilles et pointes d'accélération. Il frôla plusieurs fois les gradins et manqua de perdre le contrôle quand il passa trop près des poteaux des buts. Mais rien n'entacha sa bonne humeur. Quand essoufflé il se remit en position stationnaire, il se sentait bien mieux qu'il ne l'avait été de toute la journée. Un mouvement attira son regard et il fronça les sourcils. Il se pinça également légèrement avant de grimacer et de secouer la tête. Devant lui, revenant des serres de Botanique, Malfoy et Neville discutaient avec animation. Harry n'en revint pas lorsque son camarade de dortoir éclata de rire. Draco Malfoy venait de faire rire Neville Londubat. Une scène entre Malfoy Senior, l'oncle de Snape et les deux Serpentards sur le quai de la gare lui revint en mémoire. Après tout, si Lucius était capable d'humour pourquoi son fils ne le serait-il pas également ?

Draco et lui avaient souvent des mots l'un envers l'autre. Il devait bien reconnaitre que leurs piques n'étaient pas aussi blessantes ou virulentes qu'avant. Mais cela ne les empêchait pas de se grignoter le nez régulièrement. Pourtant il avouait volontiers qu'il lui était maintenant impossible d'agir envers le blond comme si rien ne s'était passé dans la Chambre des Secrets. Ils s'étaient battus côte à côte contre Jedusor et son serpent. Cela laissait des traces, indéniablement. Harry laissa son regard sur les deux garçons quand il vit qu'ils s'arrêtaient. Ils semblèrent se saluer et Neville disparut derrière la grande porte alors que le blond tournait la tête vers le chemin menant au village.

Le Gryffondor ricana doucement. Visiblement l'interdiction de sortie à Pré-au-Lard, pesait autant à Draco que lui. Mais son amusement se fana quand il remarqua qu'en fait, il avait juste vu une de ses camarades de Maison revenir. Il plissa des yeux avant de la reconnaitre. Tracey Davis. Son sourire revint quand il la vit passer cavalièrement devant Draco sans faire attention à lui. Il l'imaginait déjà en train de la fusiller du regard avant de lui dire qu'une faible femme ne pouvait pas ignorer un Malfoy. Mais une nouvelle fois, sa bonne humeur fut coupée. Mais cette fois par deux chouettes se chamaillant et qui manquèrent de le percuter. Le temps qu'il s'éloigne et se stabilise, plus aucun Serpentard n'était en vu. Il soupira et recommença quelques tours du terrain mais quelques instants plus tard, il préféra allait voir Hagrid. Après tout, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis quelques temps.

o0o

Draco rattrapa Tracey en lui bougonnant qu'elle aurait pu répondre à ses salutations. Elle haussa simplement les épaules en prenant la direction des étages.

- Tu vas où ?

- J'aimerais aller loin de toi mais tu es pire que du papier tue-mouche, grogna la jeune fille.

- Agréable. Tu t'es encore disputé avec Pansy ?

- Pourquoi tu poses la question si tu connais déjà la réponse ?

- Pourquoi tu ne peux pas répondre à ma question sans une autre question ?

- Parce que je ne suis pas d'humeur à te répondre autrement. Maintenant, si tu le permets, j'y vais.

- Et tu vas où ?

- Tu sais que t'es chiant ?

- Tu sais que tu parles à un Malfoy ?

- Oui et bien un Malfoy qui s'emmerde c'est chiant ! Tu ne peux pas aller ennuyer quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Déjà fait. Et c'était vite fait, tout le monde est à Pré-au-Lard, grinça Draco.

- Tu peux toujours recommencer tu sais. Moi je ne vais pas te priver d'aller voir ailleurs.

- Non, non, j'ai rien de prévu. Alors tu vas où ?

- A la bibliothèque, soupira Tracey, ainsi j'aurais la paix car sinon tu te feras sortir par Pince.

Draco eut un sourire en coin. Il ne connaissait sûrement pas Irma Pince aussi bien que Ioann, mais il doutait qu'elle se fâche beaucoup contre lui. Pas alors qu'elle le croisait depuis pas loin de six ans et qu'elle avait craqué lors de leur première rencontre, pour la bouille des deux petits garçons qu'ils étaient à l'époque. Au pire il lui ferait les yeux de cocker malheureux façon Mini-Snape et le tour serait joué.

Mais finalement, suivre sa camarade à la bibliothèque ne fut pas une si grande idée. Parce que cela lui montra combien il était possible pour lui de s'ennuyer un peu plus. Il regretta un instant le temps passé à parler plantes avec Londubat. Au moins le Gryffondor était-il passionné dans ses paroles lorsqu'il parlait de sa passion. Tracey s'était contentée d'attraper un livre et de le lire dans un silence mortel. Aussi, estimant qu'il ne voulait pas moisir au milieu de livres poussiéreux, il reprit sa route en direction des cachots. La Salle Commune était toujours aussi désertique qu'à son départ. Secouant la tête de dépit et occultant le fait que tous ses camarades étaient en train de bien s'amuser, il parcourut les cachots pour atteindre les dortoirs. Il frappa deux coups à la porte de celui de son frère et entra aussitôt. Il les vit tous les cinq assis par terre autour d'un jeu Moldu que Ioann avait apporté dans ses affaires. Draco sourit en voyant que c'était un jeu qu'il adorait particulièrement. Un jeu d'argent, où le but était d'avoir le plus de propriétés possible et de plumer les autres. Même son père avait trouvé ce jeu intéressant quand il en avait compris les règles.

- Ah vous avez commencé la partie depuis un moment, tant pis, je fais la banque alors, annonça-t-il d'une voix hautaine en s'asseyant entre Julian et Connors.

- Non, en fait toi tu sors de notre dortoir et tu vas jouer ailleurs, lui répondit Ioann d'une voix aussi polaire que son regard.

Draco fronça les sourcils à cette constatation. Mais il ne bougea pas non plus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es bien grognon aujourd'hui, tu as mal dormi ? Tu as fait un cauchemar la nuit dernière ? Tu aurais dû venir me voir, tu le sais.

- J'ai très bien dormi cette nuit, mais ça n'empêche pas que je veux que tu t'en ailles.

- Attend, d'abord tu m'expliques ce qu'il t'arrive.

- Si tu n'as pas compris alors tant pis pour toi. Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'éclairer. Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici, alors va-t-en.

- Ok je m'en vais. Mais ne viens pas pleurer auprès de moi. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être aussi conciliant que d'habitude, répondit Draco d'une voix froide lui aussi afin de cacher qu'il était vexé.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard avant qu'il ne finisse par sortir. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à son frère mais là, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. S'il voulait la guerre, c'était son choix, mais qu'il ne compte pas venir ramper devant lui si un cauchemar l'épouvantait au milieu de la nuit. Il avait sa fierté et la fierté des Malfoy, c'était sacré.

Ioann regarda la porte se refermer violemment avant de baisser la tête. Il se sentait mal. Bien sûr, Draco et lui s'étaient déjà chamaillés, mais jamais cela n'avait pris une telle ampleur. Il avait beau se dire qu'il avait raison, que le blond avait été assez pénible pour être remis à sa place, mais c'était difficile. Une main tenant deux dés apparut dans son champ de vision. Il releva les yeux pour tomber sur Owen.

- S'il n'a pas compris qu'il a été blessant envers toi, il ne mérite pas ton pardon. Par contre tu peux t'entrainer et nous plumer afin de le faire perdre au moins une fois à ce jeu là.

- Il a raison, continua Elidjah, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. C'est à lui de s'excuser en premier.

- Vous avez raison. Merci les gars.

Il attrapa les dés, les lança et fit avancer son pion. Il soupira de dépit en se disant que ce n'était pas son jour alors qu'il venait de tomber sur la case « allez en prison ». De son côté, Draco tournait en rond dans son dortoir. Il était de nouveau furieux, mais cette fois c'était après Ioann. De plus il était toujours seul et il avait besoin de parler de cette dispute avec quelqu'un. Il s'arrêta brusquement de faire les cent pas alors qu'il venait d'avoir une idée. Il attrapa un parchemin et une plume. Après s'être installé confortablement, il écrivit une longue lettre à sa cousine. Après tout, même si cela ne changerait rien à la situation actuelle, cracher tout son venin sur papier allait le soulager. Et puis Tonks ne s'offusquerait sûrement pas de ce courrier même si elle n'y répondait pas. De toute façon, il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse, il avait juste besoin de s'exprimer. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour coucher ses récriminations contre le monde entier ni pour aller à la volière. Il regarda la petite chouette brune qui s'élevait dans le ciel avant de repartir au chaud dans le château sans s'imaginer qu'au même moment, Nymphadora était en train de rire aux histoires de Remus sur l'adolescence de Sirius et des Maraudeurs, à quelques pas du portail d'entrée de Poudlard.


	29. Cessezlefeu

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen et Connors.

Béta : BettyMars

Tout d'abord merci à tous pour tous vos merveilleux compliments. Ils m'ont beaucoup touchés. Si j'avais mis la note dans le chapitre précédent c'était principalement parce que la personne à qui je répondais n'avait pas de compte et que je ne pouvais pas lui répondre autrement. Ensuite parce que j'estime que si les lecteurs ont le droit de donner leur avis, l'auteur a le droit de développer ses opinions. Et franchement, je ne m'attendais pas à tous ces beaux messages. Je vous en remercie chaudement.

Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, un Draco qui s'ennuie c'est un Draco chiant, un Harry qui s'ennuie c'est un Harry qui se Serpentardise (lol). Et au milieu, il y a un Neville qui fraternise avec un autre Serpentard, un Ioann qui est blessé mais qui fait preuve de grande maturité, un Remus qui rencontre une Tonks et un Sirius… qui trouve que le rôle de papa n'est pas simple … et encore, le pauvre… il n'a rien vu, je lui en prépare de belles^^

Enfin c'était le bon temps … maintenant les emmerdes reviennent … Et oui, ce serait trop simple si tout était rose ... et je suis comme Severus, le rose, c'est pas ma tasse de thé lol. Aussi voici un chapitre qui d'après ma béta est : « super chapitre … enfin pour les lecteurs parce que pour les persos c'est une autres histoire »… J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

A mercredi prochain.

* * *

**Chapitre 29 : Cessez-le-feu.**

_Jeudi 4 Novembre 1993_

Severus se massa les tempes. Il regarda d'un air désespéré les copies qu'il était en train de corriger. La dernière pleine lune avait été assez éprouvante pour Remus, malgré la potion Tue-loup, et il avait mis du temps à se remettre. Du coup il avait pris du retard dans son travail et avait demandé à Severus de se charger des corrections. Maintenant le professeur se demandait ce qu'il lui avait pris de donner autant de devoirs en si peu de temps. Il reposa les yeux sur la copie devant lui. Colin Crivey. Une copie qui ne méritait même pas le Troll. Il s'était lui-même opposé au passage de ce gamin. Pas parce que c'était un Gryffondor ou quoique ce soit. Mais parce que le garçon avait été pétrifié presque toute l'année passée et que cela lui faisait un énorme retard à rattraper.

Ils en avaient encore parlé lors de la réunion des professeurs deux jours plus tôt. Si le garçon mettait une grande volonté à revenir au niveau, les résultats ne suivaient pas. Minerva leur avait appris qu'il avait demandé à certains de ses camarades de l'aider dans plusieurs matières. Ce qui prouvait qu'il avait l'envie de réussir. Mais lorsque l'on manque sept mois sur presque dix d'une année, il n'est pas étonnant que malgré toute bonne volonté les résultats ne soient pas là. Severus se rappelait également avoir émis des doutes sur le passage de Justin Finch-Fletchley. Mais celui-ci avait manqué moins de cours et arrivait mieux à rester dans le domaine du juste acceptable. Ce qui n'était pas le cas du plus jeune. Il rattrapa sa plume et commença à y tracer un large T. Mais il s'arrêta en cours de route. Ioann avait également été pétrifié. Leur cas n'étaient pas semblables car son fils ne l'avait été que vingt quatre heures. Mais cela aurait pu être lui à la place du Gryffondor. Severus se demanda ce qu'il aurait fait dans ce cas. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué, il aurait sacrifié ses soirées pour l'aider à avancer, il aurait demandé à ses collègues de prendre une heure de leur temps par semaine pour quelques cours de soutien. Il aurait tout fait pour que Ioann retrouve un niveau convenable.

La comparaison n'était pas judicieuse. Ioann était l'Enfant de Poudlard. Il avait grandi dans ces murs. Il n'aurait jamais les mêmes chances que les autres car inconsciemment les professeurs lui fourniraient toujours un peu plus qu'aux autres. Crivey avait des amis, mais ils n'étaient pas au niveau des professeurs. Quoi qu'il fasse, il n'aurait pas les mêmes attentions que Ioann. _Tous les êtres humains naissent libres et égaux en dignité et en droits. Ils sont doués de raison et de conscience et doivent agir les uns envers les autres dans un esprit de fraternité_. Severus soupira avant de relire en diagonale la médiocre copie. Même dans cette grande école de Sorcellerie, la Déclaration des Droits de l'Hommes n'était pas respectée. Il reprit sa plume et continua sa notation. Il passa à la copie suivante alors que sur celle de Colin, un grand Piètre s'était inscrit, suivi d'un « Ne vous découragez pas, continuez vos efforts. »

o0o

Lucius était exaspéré. Il aimait sa femme, il la vénérait et était prêt à l'honorer des années encore. Mais là, Narcissa commençait réellement à lui échauffer le sang. Malheureusement quand elle avait une idée en tête, rien ne pouvait la détourner de son but. Aussi, en bon Serpentard qui se respecte, il décida de procéder à un repli stratégique et disparut rapidement mais surtout discrètement par la cheminée de son bureau en direction des appartements de son ami. Il espérait ainsi que le temps qu'elle se rende compte de son absence et qu'elle le retrouve, elle aurait changé d'idée. Et il pourrait ainsi se détendre en entendant des tas de répliques sarcastiques sur tous ces idiots d'élèves qu'abritait Poudlard. Mais seul Wattoo jouant dans les plantes de son aquarium l'accueillit. Se demandant où donc était passé Severus à cette heure avancée de la soirée, il fit le tour du logement de fonction sans rien trouver. Il réactiva la cheminée et envoya un message dans le bureau du professeur avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il ronchonna quand dix minutes plus tard, personne n'avait donné signe de vie. Ce n'était décidément pas son jour si Severus était absent le soir où il avait besoin de lui. Pourtant, alors qu'il allait se relever pour affronter sa furie de femme, le professeur arriva.

- Ah Severus, je t'attendais.

- Je sais.

- Comment?

- Aurais-tu déjà oublié que tu m'as envoyé un message? La sénilité te rattraperait donc enfin !

- Tais-toi, impudent. Ainsi tu étais dans ton bureau et tu n'as pas daigné me répondre? Gronda Lucius d'une voix sourde.

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis l'employé d'Albus. Et si je ne suis pas toujours ses ordres à lui, je ne suis sûrement pas à tes ordres à toi, répliqua le brun, un sourire en coin avant de s'asseoir également.

- Peste sois-tu ! Je te fais l'honneur d'être ta meilleure relation dans ce bas monde et toi tu prends tes aises. Mais où allons-nous ?

- Si tu me disais pourquoi tu fuis ta femme au lieu de dire n'importe quoi.

- Je ne fuis pas ma femme, rétorqua sèchement le blond.

- Les seules fois où tu te permets d'arriver à l'improviste chez moi sans t'être annoncé, c'est que tu évites le cyclone Narcissa.

- Tu me connais définitivement trop bien, grommela Lucius.

- Depuis le temps que je te pratique je commence à bien avoir la main, ironisa Severus.

- Salazar, ne va donc jamais répéter cette phrase devant témoin ! Il en va de mon intégrité !

- C'est surtout ton esprit dérangé qui te le fait comprendre dans le mauvais sens. Alors, dois-je aller chercher une potion pour te faire parler où tu réponds enfin à ma question ?

- Narcissa veux que je …

- Que tu quoi ? S'impatienta Severus en le voyant hésiter. Que tu sautes tout nu dans ton bassin à poissons rouges ?

- Toi tu veux vraiment te prendre un _Doloris_ ce soir …. Non, elle veut que j'aille passer le vingt quatre décembre à Ste Mangouste avec elle et les enfants dont elle s'occupe.

- L'idée est intéressante. Qu'en as-tu à redire ?

- Elle veut que je sois habillé en père Noël. Tu sais le gros bonhomme en rouge et blanc à la longue barbe issue de l'imaginaire Moldu.

Lucius continua un instant dans ses commentaires disgracieux, insistant sur le fait qu'Albus aurait une bien meilleure place pour cela que lui. D'un coup un grand éclat de rire le coupa court. Il fusilla du regard Severus qui était aux prises avec un fou rire dévastateur. Jamais le blond ne l'avait vu rire ainsi. Et pourtant ces dernières années, Salazar savait ce que le brun pouvait rigoler grâce à son fils.

- Elle veut que … que tu te déguises … oh Merlin … en père Noël ? Haleta le professeur avant de repartir dans une crise de rire violente.

- Arrête donc de te moquer si tu ne veux pas rendre ton fils orphelin !

- Morgane, Merlin et les fondateurs… je veux absolument voir ça ! Rigola Severus en essuyant ses yeux qui pleuraient toujours abondamment de joie.

- Mais tais-toi donc et calme toi aussi ! Tu es indigne de ton rang, répondit Lucius de plus en plus vexé de la tournure des évènements.

- Mon rang ? Mais je n'en ai pas Lucius. Je ne suis qu'un vulgaire Sang-Mêlé issu d'un modeste milieu. Et crois moi que ce soir j'en suis ravi car cela me permet de rire de toi sans me soucier de mon image.

- Soucie toi plutôt de ta sécurité …

- Ce que tu peux être pénible, soupira le brun, toujours un sourire sur les lèvres et un mouchoir épongeant ses yeux et ses joues. En tout cas c'est la meilleure idée que Narcissa ait eu.

- Bien sûr que non, s'indigna le blond.

- Oh si, même si je reconnais que vouloir te déguiser en Ronflac Cornu pour passer Halloween à l'hôpital était tout de même une idée relativement intéressante. Quel dommage que tu aie eu un empêchement…

- Ma femme va me tuer de honte et mon meilleur ami se moque de moi. Je suis maudit, soupira théâtralement

- Peut-être mais en attendant elle a de bonnes idées pour aider les enfants à supporter l'éloignement d'avec leurs parents. Elle s'investit vraiment beaucoup dans cette tache.

- Elle s'occupe. Depuis que les garçons sont ici, elle se sent seule. C'est pour cela que je la laisse à son bénévolat. Ça lui change les idées et elle est fière de les faire sourire.

- Ta femme est une maman accomplie. Et si cela lui change les idées, cela lui en donne aussi de très bonnes, ricana Severus.

- Ne recommence pas ! Je n'ai jamais fait ça pour Draco ou Ioann, je ne vais certainement pas commencer pour des enfants que je ne connais pas !

- Dommage, il y avait là de bonnes photos à faire, si tu veux mon avis… tant qu'on parle des garçons, il faut que je te dise un truc.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ? Soupira Lucius.

- Ils n'ont rien fait de mal, ou du moins rien que je ne sache. Mais ils sont en froid.

- Une chamaillerie, rien de plus.

- Justement, cette fois je pense qu'il y a plus. Cela dure depuis quatre jours et les regards qu'ils se lancent me rappellent nos propres débuts à Poudlard.

- Tant que ça ? S'inquiéta le blond.

- Oui. Draco n'aurait rien laissé paraitre dans ses dernières lettres ?

- Pas à ma connaissance. Et qu'en dit Ioann ?

- Qu'il ne veut pas en parler. Et encore, il a presque fallu que je le mette en retenue pour qu'il arrête de m'éviter. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais ils sont tous les deux sur les nerfs. Je crains le pire pour l'entrainement de ce soir mais surtout pour le match de Samedi. C'est la première fois qu'ils se disputent ainsi et c'est assez troublant.

- Ils sont très fusionnels. Il est normal que lorsqu'ils s'accrochent cela prennent des proportions telles. Mais je reconnais que pour leur équilibre, il vaut mieux qu'ils se retrouvent rapidement. On ne sait que trop bien ce qu'un éloignement peut leur causer.

- Je les ai à l'œil. Si ça dégénère trop, je les attrape par la peau du cou et je les enferme dans une salle jusqu'à ce qu'ils enterrent la hache de guerre.

- Je te fais confiance. Mais n'hésite pas à me garder au courant. Bien, Narcissa va sûrement pas tarder à réagir que je suis ici alors je vais rentrer. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle t'entraine dans ses délires d'hystérique.

- Et pourtant je me serais fait une joie de te donner mon oreiller pour gonfler un peu plus ton ventre de père Noël, répondit Severus avec un sourire en coin.

Lucius rouspéta une nouvelle fois contre les soi-disant amis qui se moquaient de lui avant de prendre la cheminée pour rentrer chez lui. Severus laissa son imagination voguer avant de rire de cette situation. Narcissa n'avait décidément pas son pareil pour enquiquiner son mari. Mais sa joie se flétrit lorsqu'il pensa que les garçons auraient sûrement apprécié que le blond fasse de même pour leur Noël. Il ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé pour que Draco regarde Ioann de haut et pour que celui-ci le regarde d'un air froid et pourtant si malheureux. Mais il espérait grandement qu'ils tourneraient la page rapidement.

o0o

_Samedi 6 Novembre 1993_

Ioann n'avait que peu dormi de la nuit. Faire parti de l'équipe de Quidditch était un honneur et un plaisir. Mais plus le premier match approchait, plus il stressait. En plus, le temps s'était considérablement dégradé en deux jours avec l'arrivée d'une sorte de tempête et ce ne serait pas une partie agréable. Sans compter que depuis une semaine il dormait mal la nuit et s'endormait souvent en pleurant. Il se sentait mal et triste à cause de sa dispute avec Draco. Mais il savait aussi que le blond était allé trop loin et l'avait blessé. Il s'était promis de ne pas faire le premier pas et pour l'instant il tenait bon. Mais c'était tellement difficile qu'il avait peur de craquer et d'aller lui-même faire des excuses pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Il était secondé par Owen dans cette entreprise. Dès qu'il faiblissait son camarade l'aider à garder la tête haute et à attendre que ce soit son frère qui revienne vers lui. Son frère. L'était-il d'ailleurs toujours ? Après les mots qu'il avait dit, il n'en était pas si sûr. C'était cela plus que le reste qui lui avait fait mal : que le blond mette en doute leur relation alors que c'était lui-même qui lui avait avoué qu'il le considérait comme son petit frère, il y avait plusieurs années de cela.

En sortant de la salle de bain, Ioann avait l'impression de ne pas être plus réveillé qu'avant sa douche. Et il se fit la réflexion que s'il ne se donnait pas un coup de fouet rapidement, Flint allait le laisser sur le banc de touche et le faire remplacer. Et il ne voulait surtout pas que cela arrive pour son tout premier match. Il devait jouer. Autant pour lui que pour montrer à son père que sur un balai, il ne faisait pas que l'idiot. Et puis il aimait tant voir la fierté briller dans ses yeux noirs. Un peu plus tard, assis à sa table dans la Grande Salle entre Julian et Blaise, il regarda avec dégout ses œufs brouillés en se disant qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être brouillés. Son estomac n'était pas guère mieux. Pourtant il se força à avaler un petit déjeuner minimaliste pour ne pas faire un malaise plus tard. Mais rapidement l'enthousiasme et les cris de la table des Gryffondors, mirent un terme définitif à son appétit. Ce fut le ventre noué et le cœur serré qu'il quitta la salle bien avant le reste de son équipe.

o0o

Draco le suivit du regard sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Lui aussi était affecté par leur dispute. Si au début il avait cru qu'il pouvait très bien supporter l'éloignement, le reste de la semaine lui avait prouvé qu'il avait besoin de l'attention de son petit frère pour être serein. Son petit frère. Merlin, il l'avait rejeté et il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Il avait fallu la réponse énergique de sa cousine pour qu'il réagisse. Elle lui avait fait remarquer qu'il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Ioann de se braquer ainsi et qu'il avait dû faire ou dire quelque chose qui l'avait blessé. Sa première réaction avait été de froisser la lettre de Tonks et de la jeter de l'autre côté de la pièce. Et pourtant il s'était arrêté quelques instants sur les évènements. Il avait convenu qu'effectivement depuis la rentrée scolaire, il était tout simplement imbuvable avec cette histoire de sortie refusée.

Mais ce qui l'avait mortifié, ce fut belle et bien ses paroles à l'encontre de Ioann. Il comprenait tout à fait que le plus petit lui batte froid depuis ce jour là. Lui-même aurait réagi de la même façon si les rôles avaient été inversés. Malheureusement il ne savait pas comment arranger les choses. Une simple excuse n'était même pas envisageable. Il avait été odieux et un « pardon » n'était pas à la hauteur de ce qu'il ressentait. Blaise lui avait pourtant assuré que Ioann n'attendait qu'un geste de sa part mais il n'y arrivait pas. Théodore lui avait soufflé, d'un air un peu hautain, qu'il devrait aller se renseigner auprès de Londubat pour savoir s'il était au courant de quelque chose et s'il pouvait l'aider dans son entreprise. Pour que le jeune Nott en arrive à lui dire cela, c'était que son cas semblait tout autant désespéré que lui. Mais Neville n'avait pas pu l'aider. Les deux garçons s'étaient à peine parler, le plus jeune restant principalement avec ses camarades de dortoir.

Draco revint à la réalité quand il reçut une pomme dans la poitrine. Il sursauta et chercha qui lui avait lancé cela pour lui dire sa façon de penser. Quand il réagit que Pucey avait attiré son attention car Flint ordonnait à l'équipe de se préparer, il convint que finalement Adrian aurait la vie sauve vu qu'il venait de sauver la sienne face à leur capitaine. Pansy et Daphné lui souhaitèrent, avec enthousiasme, une bonne chance et surtout de gagner. Il croisa le regard ironique de Tracey. Il savait que sa star préférée était cet attrapeur des Tornades de Tutshill et qu'à côté il n'était qu'un débutant, mais zut, elle pourrait faire l'effort de soutenir l'équipe de sa Maison contre celle des Gryffondors quand même ! Soudain renfrogné, il grogna après une première année de Poufsouffle qui venait de le bousculer et marcha fièrement à la suite de son équipe.

o0o

Sirius venait d'arriver aux pieds des gradins du terrain de Quidditch. Il referma le col de sa cape imperméable tout en rabaissant bien la capuche sur les yeux. Entre la pluie et le vent, il y avait de quoi vouloir voir le match se finir rapidement. Il avait hésité à venir. Son charmant filleul l'évitait comme la peste depuis une semaine. Tout ça parce que pour sa sécurité il n'avait pas signé son autorisation de sortie. Merlin, quand il allait lui mettre la main dessus, il allait lui frapper la tête contre tous les murs pour lui faire comprendre que sa vie lui était très importante ! En attendant il était là pour assister à son premier match de l'année, le premier match qu'il voyait de son garçon. Et même si par envie puérile il avait failli ne pas y assister, il avait décidé de grandir et de venir l'encourager. Il grimpa dans les hauteurs pour rejoindre ses collègues. Il remarqua que Snape était déjà là, son chapeau de sorcier enfoncé jusqu'aux oreilles pour le protéger de la pluie sans lui obstruer la vue et qu'il était assez nerveux. Il s'assit à côté de lui et le salua d'un signe de tête.

- Nerveux Snape ?

- Perspicace Black ?

- Ouais, sourit Sirius. C'est le premier match de Harry que je vois alors je suis un peu fébrile. Mais pas aussi nerveux que toi.

- C'est le premier match tout court de Ioann, alors garde tes réflexions.

- Il parait qu'il est doué.

- C'est ce qu'il se dit. Tant qu'il n'est pas blessé et qu'il s'amuse, je n'en demande pas plus.

- Même pas que ton équipe gagne ? S'étonna Sirius.

- Si Gryffondor gagnait et que Potter était grandement blessé, comment le prendrais-tu ?

- T'as raison, la victoire n'est rien comparé à leur bien-être.

- Il y avait quoi dans ton café ce matin ? Parce que je te rappelle que ton pote Lupin ce n'est pas moi.

- Je sais. Et je sais aussi qu'on ne sera jamais ami. Mais je pensais que comme on avait une ennemie commune en liberté et nos enfants à protéger, une trêve aurait pu être intéressante.

Severus le regarda du coin de l'œil, sceptique et suspicieux. Le regard gris que Sirius portait sur lui n'était pas mesquin ou calculateur.

- A quoi est dû ce genre de réflexion ? Demanda Severus, toujours sur le qui-vive.

- Beaucoup de choses. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis quelques mois, encore plus depuis que j'ai renoué avec Narcissa. Et puis surtout… je ne t'ai jamais remercié pour ma libération et Harry. Je n'ai jamais voulu voir que la vie n'était pas toujours comme on s'imagine gamin. En fait, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais resté bloqué dans le passé alors que toi, tu avais évolué… mentalement je veux dire. Tu avais mis nos différents de côté pour Harry. Moi je n'ai jamais rien voulu savoir.

- Ecoute Black. Ta confession est gentille et tout ce que tu veux, mais ta vie je m'en fous un peu. Tu ne m'aimes pas et je ne t'aime pas. Pendant sept ans tu m'as pourri l'existence lors nos études pour des conneries et tu as voulu me tuer dans la cabane Hurlante. Il y a des choses sur lesquelles on peut passer, il y a des choses qui sont impardonnables. Ce que tu as fait est impardonnable. Tu pourrais me lécher les chaussures ou me servir de descente de lit que cela ne changerait pas cela. Si je t'ai fait sortir d'Azkaban, ce n'est pas pour toi. Si nous avions pu faire autrement pour Potter, tu serais sûrement resté à croupir là bas.

- C'est pour Lily que tu as fait ça, hein ? Vous étiez amis non ?

- Très perspicace, aujourd'hui. Je pensais pourtant que mon amitié avec Evans était une chose d'acquise même à l'époque.

- Tu l'aimais, c'est ça ?

La question était plus une affirmation. Severus le regarda étrangement. Comment en était-il arrivé à cette conclusion là ?

- J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis quelques temps. Je te l'ai dit. Et je me suis souvenu de certains regards que tu lui lançais et que j'avais surpris sans y faire attention. Et puis, qu'est-ce qui aurait motivé que tu te démènes pour le fils de James si ce n'était un amour pour Lily. Votre amitié avait été rompue, et on ne fait pas ce que tu as fait pour un souvenir d'une ancienne amitié.

- Oui, j'ai aimé Lily à cette époque. Mais je n'ai pas aidé son fils pour cela. A ce moment là, j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre. Si tu veux tout savoir, si j'ai aidé Potter Junior, c'était parce que j'ai promis sur la tombe de Lily de racheter mes erreurs envers elle en protégeant son fils. C'était juste une histoire d'honneur et de bienséance envers quelqu'un qui m'avait aidé par le passé. Maintenant que ta curiosité est …

- Harry m'avait demandé si vous étiez amis. Tu sais, l'épisode du Basilic, quand il a vu sa mère … il… enfin... bref, comme je n'étais pas sûr, je lui ai dit que je ne savais pas. C'était pour juste pour mieux pouvoir répondre s'il m'interroge à nouveau.

- J'aimerais autant que ma vie privé ne soit pas divulgué à un Potter, grogna Severus.

- Je n'ai pas dit que je lui dirais ça exactement. Je pourrais juste mieux orienter mes réponses en en sachant plus. Lily est sa mère… Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'as confirmé tout ça mais je t'en remercie.

- Nos enfants sont dans le même navire face à Lestrange. Sans compter qu'on a une mission commune. Tu as fait le premier pas pour une trêve, j'ai juste fait le second. Mais c'est également tout ce que tu obtiendras de ma part.

Sirius le regarda avant d'hocher la tête. Une amitié entre eux n'était pas possible. Trop de choses, trop de mal avaient été faits pour pouvoir être réparés. Mais ils étaient adultes, aussi pour l'intérêt et la sécurité de deux garçons, ils étaient prêts à faire des efforts. L'Auror était conscient que c'était un pas énorme pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Aussi il n'ajouta rien et se concentra sur le terrain où les deux équipes venaient d'apparaitre.

o0o

Harry décolla dès le coup de sifflet de Bibine et eut presque l'impression que ses pieds avaient fait ventouse dans la gadoue du terrain. Le temps était horrible. Il sentait son balai dévier considérablement malgré qu'il soit fortement agrippé au manche. Très rapidement il se sentit frigorifié et trempé jusque dans la moelle de ses os. Sans compter qu'avec toute la pluie qui tombait, il ne voyait presque rien à travers ses lunettes. Un sifflement qui ne ressemblait pas au hurlement du vent, se fit entendre très près de lui. Il eut tout juste le temps de se décaler pour éviter un Cognard. Il se stabilisa avec difficulté. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que devenait le match en dessous de lui et pour dire, il ne distinguait que des formes colorées de rouge ou de vert sans arriver à savoir de qui il s'agissait. Il n'entendait même pas les commentaires de Lee et ne savait pas quel était le score. Ce qui était un peu handicapant. Mais le pire c'est qu'il ne savait pas du tout comment il arriverait à voir la petite balle qu'était le Vif d'Or s'il ne voyait déjà pas les autres joueurs. Il maudit ses lunettes dégoulinantes d'eau. D'ailleurs il venait à peine de penser à cela qu'il failli rentrer en collision avec quelqu'un dont il ne put voir s'il était de son équipe ou non, l'obligeant à faire un écart soudain. Un éclair déchira le ciel alors qu'il tentait de reprendre le contrôle de son Nimbus. Il frôla le haut d'un des gradins avant de se remettre dans le sens du vent et de revenir dans le jeu.

Le coup de sifflet de Bibine annonçant un temps mort soulagea autant Harry que Ioann. Le jeune Serpentard se sentait épuisé. Tenir sur un balai avec une telle tempête était terriblement difficile, mais devoir le faire d'une main, tout en slalomant entre les joueurs et les Cognards, en essayant d'attraper de Souafle ou de le lancer dans les buts adverses était pire. A peine posé au sol, il se précipita sous le grand parapluie noir suivi par le reste de l'équipe. Il grelottait et avait l'impression que plus jamais il ne sentirait ses pieds de sa vie.

- Remuez-vous un peu! Le temps est épouvantable, et on est mené de cinquante points. Alors Malfoy, tu bouges ton petit cul de Sang-Pur et tu attrapes ce maudit Vif d'Or. Il faut finir ce match rapidement.

- Oh tu te calmes Flint, s'énerva Draco. T'as failli te manger un Cognard parce que tu ne l'avais pas vu, alors mets toi à ma place pour voir le Vif, Ok ?

- Si tu ne te sens pas capable de faire ton boulot, tu le dis, Terence attends ta place avec impatience. Et toi Snape, on est pas aux entrainements là, il va falloir faire mieux que ça si tu ne veux pas être viré de l'équipe.

- C'est bon, Marcus, tu le lâches un peu. T'es sur son dos depuis tout à l'heure, intervint Adrian.

- Parce que depuis tout à l'heure il ne fait que des conneries. Il n'est même pas fichu de faire une passe correcte.

- Lâche lui un peu la grappe et laisse le jouer, tu le stresseras moins et il jouera mieux, compléta Bole.

- Ok, mais si on perd ce match à cause de lui, il dégage. C'est clair ?

- Très clair, grommela Ioann qui se demandait vraiment quelle mouche l'avait piqué pour accepter de faire les essais pour le poste.

- Bien. Malfoy tu choppes le Vif avant Potter, c'est tout ce dont tu dois penser. Sans compter que regarde, la Sang-de-Bourde est en train de jeter un sort à ses lunettes, sûr que maintenant il va y voir plus clair. Si t'as laissé passer ta chance, t'auras affaire à moi. Ok on y va.

Bibine venait de leur faire signe que le match reprenait. Draco frissonna en sortant de sous l'abri mais enfourcha son balai avec entrain. Il n'avait pas apprécié les paroles de Flint. Autant pour lui que pour Ioann. Merlin c'était le premier match de son frère et en plus d'avoir à subir la tempête, il était la cible du courroux de leur capitaine. Il lui jeta un œil en s'envolant. Il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien. Il aurait dû aller lui parler avant le match. Il aurait pu lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Là il devrait attendre. Ce fut pour cela qu'il se concentra sur sa tache. Plus vite il attraperait le Vif, plus vite il pourrait se rapprocher de lui. Un éclat doré attira son attention et il vira brusquement. Mais une bourrasque de vent se désarçonna. Il raffermit sa prise sur le manche, se concentra et força son balai à se redresser.

- Malfoy, attention !

Il tourna prestement la tête vers Miles qui venait de l'interpeler quand il vit qu'il s'approchait rapidement et dangereusement du but. Il fit une embardée qui manqua de le projeter au sol. Il entendit vaguement Jordan qui criait dans son mégaphone qu'il était en train de perdre le contrôle. Mais il redressa et réussit à arrêter sa dérive. Bletchley lui demanda s'il allait bien. Draco regarda les joueurs pour voir Adrian marquer un but avant de lui dire que tout était sous contrôle. Puis il reprit un peu d'altitude avant de chercher dans la direction où il avait vu le Vif. Evidement il ne vit rien et se mit à pester contre le climat détraqué.

o0o

Ioann aurait aimé être sourd. Parce qu'alors son cœur ne battrait pas aussi fort. Lee venait d'annoncer que Draco était en mauvaise posture et lui ne pouvait que s'inquiéter pour son frère. Il faillit penser qu'il devrait faire le premier pas pour une réconciliation quand Katie Bell passa devant lui. Le jeu avait été relancé très rapidement après le but d'Adrian et trop plongé dans ses pensées, il avait pris un temps de retard. Un « Snape » hurlé par Flint le fit grogner mais il se jeta dans la poursuite. Un Cognard de Derrick toucha la joueuse rouge et Marcus récupéra le Souafle. Ioann évita un Cognard vicieusement envoyé par Fred avant de tenter de se libérer de la présence de Johnson. Il réussit à se retrouver seul et manqua de lâcher son balai pour attraper la passe qu'on venait de lui faire et qui avait été déviée par le vent. Il fonça droit sur Dubois et en particulier l'anneau de droite. Le Gryffondor se mit en position en voyant le Serpentard amorcer le tir. Mais brusquement Ioann fit virer à gauche son balai et lança le Souafle aussi fortement possible alors que sa position sur son Nimbus était plus que précaire. Olivier, surpris de cette dernière manœuvre tenta de faire de même mais il était plus lourd et moins souple que le jeune Serpentard et ne put être aussi efficace. A son grand énervement, le point était de nouveau pour les verts.

o0o

Severus n'était plus nerveux. Non. Il était angoissé. Le temps se dégradait progressivement. Le tonnerre résonnait de plus en plus alors que les éclairs sillonnaient le ciel de plus en plus dangereusement pour les joueurs. Mais il ne put qu'à peine se retenir de se lever et d'applaudir quand son fils marqua ce que même Black qualifia de joli but. Mais l'euphorie ne fut que de courte durée. Le jeu fut relancé farouchement. Il jeta un œil plus haut à Draco qui avait du mal à faire avec les courants d'air violent qui tourbillonnaient. Un regard à Potter lui indiqua que lui aussi s'épuisait à rester sur son balai.

o0o

Sirius vibrait. Il avait toujours adoré le Quidditch et il vivait toujours les matchs avec beaucoup de force. Même assis sur un banc, l'adrénaline était bien présente. Et pour la première fois qu'il voyait Harry faire, sa tension était à son comble. Mais là, il ne vibrait pas d'excitation. Il vibrait de peur. Depuis qu'il était enfant, il en avait vu des matchs au climat peu favorable, mais il ne se souvenait pas d'en avoir vu un se dérouler dans une telle tempête. Visiblement Albus était lui aussi inquiet. Il était rare que le directeur soit présent aux matchs. Il avait souvent bien des choses à faire et ne pouvant faire preuve de favoritisme, il préférait être absent que de faire croire qu'il soutenait une équipe plus que l'autre. Et pourtant, Sirius venait de le voir prendre place un peu en avant de lui, sous un grand parapluie violet, le visage sérieux, baguette à la main au cas où un des joueurs soit en trop grandes difficultés.

o0o

Minerva sentit la fierté l'envahir au but de Ioann. Oui, elle était la directrice des Gryffondors et elle les encourageait autant que sa position lui permettait. Mais Ioann était son petit fils de cœur, et il aurait été impossible pour elle de ne pas vivre ce match au rythme du plus jeune. Elle regarda les deux attrapeurs avec attention. Elle aimait beaucoup Harry. Elle avait toujours eu un coup de cœur pour James et ses fanfaronnades et pour Lily et sa maturité. Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas aimer le fils. Mais en face de lui, il y avait Draco. Son deuxième petit fils de cœur. Etrangement, autant elle avait eu accepté Lucius avec méfiance, autant pour l'enfant, elle n'avait fait aucun cas. A l'époque, il n'était qu'un petit enfant, joyeux et très éveillé. Un petit garçon qui faisait tout pour prendre soin de son petit frère. Quelle horrible personne aurait-elle été si elle l'avait pris en grippe pour ses ascendances alors qu'il faisait preuve d'une générosité spontanée ? Ce match était un dilemme pour elle, elle savait que quel que soit le résultat, elle serait déçue. Soit pour son équipe si elle perdait, soit pour ses petits fils, si c'était eux qui perdaient.

o0o

Ioann venait de faire une passe audacieuse à Adrian mais elle fut couronnée de succès quand, secondé par Marcus, il marqua. Il repartit en sens inverse pour se repositionner quand il éternua deux fois de suite. Il passa le dos de sa main sur son front car il avait l'impression de transpirer alors que seule la pluie ruisselait sur lui. Il avait chaud et il grelottait. Mince, il était en train de s'enrhumer. Il essuya son nez sur sa manche avant de lancer son balai à une vitesse plus importante. Il allait s'interposer entre une passe de deux des poursuiveuses adverses quand le sifflement d'un Cognard attira l'attention. Un cri de Bole lui indiqua qu'il avait la situation en main. Mais il avait été déconcentré et avait perdu l'avantage de sa place. Il prit une grande inspiration alors que sa vue se troubla légèrement. Puis il poursuivit la jeune fille espérant la dépasser et lui bloquer la route quand brusquement un silence inquiétant l'enveloppa. Le vent soufflait toujours car il ne maintenait le cap de son balai qu'avec grande difficulté mais il ne l'entendait plus mugir dans ses oreilles. C'était étrange. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait tout simplement coupé le son. Puis une vague de froid l'envahit. Elle le pénétra jusqu'à lui geler les entrailles. Un froid qu'il connaissait et qui lui fit peur. Un froid rapidement doublé d'une voix, de la sensation d'une ceinture ou de mains sur lui. Il gémit mais cela se perdit dans la tourmente. Il n'était plus sur son balai au milieu d'un match, il était revenu en Russie, entre les mains de Sergueï.

o0o

Harry venait de se faire reprendre à l'ordre par Olivier. Et pour cause. Maintenant qu'avec le sort de Hermione, ses lunettes n'étaient plus inondées d'eau, il pouvait mieux se repérer. Et pourtant, son capitaine avait réussi à voir le Vif avant lui. Il se sentit vexé d'avoir failli à son rôle et le fut un peu plus quand il réagit que Malfoy, lui, l'avait vu. La petite balle était entre eux deux. Le tonnerre gronda une nouvelle fois alors que les éclairs déchiraient le ciel avec ardeur. Le brun lança son balai sans même se demander s'ils arriveraient à ne pas se percuter lorsqu'ils se rejoindraient. Pourtant il ralentit légèrement en sentant un froid intense s'infiltrer en lui. Un froid qui n'avait rien à voir avec celui qui lui gelait déjà les doigts et les orteils. Il se sentit presque coupé du monde. Tout semblait avoir disparu de ses sensations à part ce froid. Il baissa les yeux pour voir qu'en dessous d'eux, des Détraqueurs, pas loin d'une centaine, avaient la tête levée vers eux. Il eut l'impression que la pluie était devenue de la glace et qu'elle se déversait dans sa poitrine. Un cri. Une femme qui implorait qu'il reste en vie. _Maman_. Un autre cri. Un éclair vert. Le noir. Harry venait de glisser de son balai. Inconscient.

o0o

Draco avait vu l'éclat du Vif dans un éclair. Il n'avait pas hésité. Il tenait son balai avec force et l'avait jeté à pleine puissance vers la balle. Enfin avec autant de puissance que la tempête lui permettait. Il ne voyait rien d'autre que son but. Son sésame était là, devant lui et il devait l'attraper. Pour la victoire de son équipe. Pour la fin de ce match éprouvant. Pour pouvoir aller se réchauffer sous une douche bouillonnante car il avait presque l'impression d'avoir les fesses congelées. Mais surtout pour qu'il puisse rejoindre Ioann rapidement et lui dire qu'il n'était qu'un abruti et qu'il n'avait jamais voulu mettre leur lien en doute. En un instant, ses dents claquèrent de froid alors qu'il avait la sensation que la température avait considérablement chuté. Mais il serra fortement le manche dans sa main gauche alors qu'avec la droite il frôlait les ailes du Vif. Il se pencha un peu plus, donnant une impulsion supplémentaire à son Nimbus. Un cri retentit et le surprit. Ce n'était pas un cri de joie ou d'encouragement mais plusieurs cris de terreur. Il faillit regarder ce qui se passait mais l'éclair se reflétant dans la balle dorée lui fit garder le cap. Un instant plus tard, il avait le poing refermé dessus. Il leva la main en l'air pour montrer qu'il l'avait eu, tout en baissant le regard sur les autres. Et sa joie tomba d'un coup. En dessous, le corps de Potter venait de heurter le sol détrempé alors que des choses argentées faisaient reculer ce qu'il reconnut avec horreur comme des Détraqueurs. Instinctivement il chercha Ioann des yeux.

o0o

Tout s'était passé en quelques secondes. Les Détraqueurs étaient apparus brusquement déployant leurs pouvoirs sur les joueurs. Albus s'était levé d'un coup pour les repousser quand il avait vu le jeune Potter basculer dans le vide faisant crier de nombreuses personnes. Aussitôt il lui avait jeté un sort pour ralentir sa chute. Sirius avait lui aussi dégainé sa baguette et son Patronus, rapidement rejoint par celui de Severus, Minera et Filius, s'était attaqué à repousser ces horribles créatures. George qui venait de renvoyer un Cognard sur Flint sentit le froid s'insinuer en lui et toute joie le quitter. Rapidement il regarda autour d'eux pour voir ce qu'il se passait mais un mouvement sur sa droite attira son attention. Avec effroi il vit Ioann lâcher son balai pour enfouir sa tête dans ses bras. Lâchant sa batte et attrapant fermement le manche franchement, il s'élança sur lui sans entendre le coup de sifflet final ni voir qu'un peu plus loin Adrian avait réagi tout aussi prestement. Le balai du plus jeune, plus aucunement dirigé, fit quelques embardées, désarçonnant son propriétaire avant d'être emporté par une bourrasque. Le Gryffondor piqua aussitôt vers le sol, il fallait qu'il arrive à le rattraper. Adrian arriva un peu plus rapidement par-dessus grâce à son balai plus performant. Il se retourna sur son balai avant de tendre un de ses bras vers le bas. Sa main glissa et dérapa, mais se referma finalement sur la cheville de Ioann avant de redresser son balai. George les dépassa avant de faire de même et malgré le vent, il parvint à passer son bras autour de la poitrine du garçon. Adrian lui jeta un coup d'œil. Après un hochement de tête, il lâcha sa prise et Ioann se retrouva assis sur le balai du Gryffondor, qui le maintint fermement contre lui avant de filer vers le sol.

o0o

Draco piqua vers le bas à une vitesse ahurissante. Son cœur battait à lui faire mal. Ioann avait failli chuter après avoir subi une nouvelle fois les Détraqueurs. Quand il se posa enfin, George l'avait déjà emmené à l'abri dans les vestiaires. Aussi il courut aussi rapidement que la gadoue lui permettait. Il poussa la porte qui alla buter contre le mur.

- Ioann !

- Il a perdu connaissance, répondit George tout en commençant à lui retirer sa tenue. Attrape-moi des serviettes. Il est brulant de fièvre.

Draco écouta prestement. Il jeta une serviette au roux qui frictionna les cheveux et le buste dénudé du plus jeune alors qu'il s'occupait de finir de lui retirer son pantalon pour essuyer ses jambes et masser ses pieds gelés. George attrapa une nouvelle serviette dans laquelle il enveloppa le petit corps tremblotant et transpirant.

o0o

Sur le terrain, Albus et Sirius venaient d'arriver auprès de Harry. L'Auror mit son filleul sur un brancard avant de se précipiter vers l'infirmerie. Bibine renvoya tous les joueurs aux vestiaires alors que Minerva se chargeait de faire évacuer tous les spectateurs vers le château. Le directeur était furieux et beaucoup frissonnèrent de peur en voyant son visage d'habitude si rieur, dégager autant de colère. Les Détraqueurs avaient passé outre ses interdictions et deux de ses élèves avaient eu à en subir les conséquences. Cela, il ne le laisserait pas passer.

Severus, malgré qu'il ait maintenu son Patronus, avait vécu la chute de son fils avec terreur. Il l'avait tout de suite cherché des yeux pour le voir souffrir sous l'attaque des gardiens d'Azkaban. Il ne l'avait pas entendu mais il avait pu imaginer le gémissement qui lui avait échappé avant de lâcher son balai. Alors qu'il allait diriger sa baguette sur lui, le professeur avait alors vu Pucey le rattraper précairement avant que Weasley ne le prenne sur son balai. Dès qu'il avait pu relâche son sort, il s'était précipité vers les vestiaires des Gryffondors. Il poussa fermement Dubois et Bell qui bloquaient l'entrée avant de se figer. Draco, trempé et complètement paniqué, frictionnait les pieds de Ioann avec une serviette rouge alors que l'un des jumeaux le serrait dans ses bras tout en le réchauffant pendant que son frère séchait et chauffait les serviettes déjà utilisées pour faire un roulement. Ce fut celui-ci qui le remarqua en premier.

- Professeur, Ioann grelotte, on arrive pas à le réchauffer. Il est inconscient et a de la fièvre.

- Poussez-vous, répondit Severus en se jetant un sort de séchage avant d'attraper son fils dans les bras. Draco, retourne dans ton vestiaire et change toi, tu vas attraper la mort. Ramène les affaires de Ioann aussi. Weasley, attrapez un parapluie et abritez nous jusqu'au château. Weasley bis, partez devant. Poppy sera sûrement en train de s'occuper de Potter car Black est déjà parti. Prévenez là qu'on arrive avec Ioann et qu'il a besoin de soins de toute urgence. Les autres, changez-vous et rejoignez la Grande Salle. Le repas ne va pas tarder à être servi.

Puis il sortit, accompagné de George qui tenait un grand parapluie fermement de façon à ce que le plus jeune ne soit pas mouillé. Fred était déjà parti en courant vers le château en se disant que ce match était vraiment une horreur. Déjà le temps était pourri, ensuite ils perdaient contre Serpentard. Enfin Harry et Ioann avaient une nouvelle fois étaient victimes des Détraqueurs.

o0o

Dans le vestiaire des Serpentards, Marcus était ravi. Ils avaient réussi à gagné ce match et en prime, c'était contre eux que Potter avait raté son premier Vif. Il était tout ce qu'il y avait d'extatique. Si Bletchley partageait sa joie, les deux batteurs et Adrian étaient plus amers. Oui ils avaient remporté le match, mais un des leurs avait failli être grièvement blessé. Pucey ne savait pas s'il l'avouerait un jour, mais quand il avait vu Weasley le seconder pour Snape, il avait été soulagé. Il ne l'aurait pas tenu très longtemps de plus. Quand Draco passa la porte du vestiaire, il fut attiré dans une puissante accolade de leur capitaine qui le félicitait de sa prestation. Mais le blond ne semblait pas s'en réjouir.

- Où est le prestige ? J'ai attrapé le Vif oui, mais j'aurais préféré que Potter soit réellement en face de moi et non en train de tomber à cause des Détraqueurs. Je n'ai aucun mérite. N'importe qui peut attraper le Vif s'il n'y a personne en face.

- Tu nous fais gagner et tu craches sur notre victoire ?

- Je le comprends, intervint Bole. Gagner c'est bien mais dans ces conditions c'est un peu amer. En plus on a un joueur sur le carreau.

- On savait tous que Snape était autant un point fort qu'un point faible. Zabini est là pour le remplacer non ? fit remarque Miles en haussant les épaules.

- Ecoutez, on est tous un peu éprouvé par tout ça. Evitons de nous énerver. On prend une douche, on se change et on rentre. On verra le reste après. De toute façon le match est joué et même si on demandait à le rejouer en mettant en avant les Détraqueurs et leur présence interdite, notre requête serait rejetée, soupira Derrick en finissant de se déshabiller pour se laver.

Il fut approuvé par tous. Sauf par Draco qui était encore un peu sous le choc. Adrian le secoua légèrement pour le faire reprendre pied. Mais alors qu'ils allaient entrer dans les douches, il posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Comment va ton frère ?

- Il est sans connaissance. Il a de la fièvre. Son père vient de l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

- Bien. C'est une bonne chose, répondit-il avant d'ouvrir le robinet.

- Adrian ? L'appela le Blond en arrivant à ses côtés. Merci pour l'avoir rattrapé.

- On est des Serpentards, non ? Même si certains semblent s'en foutre, on ne laisse pas tomber un des nôtres.

- Merci quand même.

Draco se retourna et alluma lui aussi la douche. Il ferma les yeux et laissa l'eau chaude tomber sur lui. Il avait attrapé le Vif, donné la victoire à son équipe, arrêté ce satané match et était enfin sous la douche. Pourtant il avait plus envie de pleurer que de se réjouir d'avoir tenu tous ses objectifs. Il attrapa le savon et se frictionna rapidement. Il savait qu'on lui refuserait l'entrée avant que un certain temps, mais il voulait rejoindre l'infirmerie le plus rapidement possible. Son frère avait besoin de lui … et lui avait besoin de Ioann.


	30. Revanche

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen et Connors.

Béta : BettyMars

Zarakinel, merci pour ta fidélité… par contre les vacances, j'en suis encore loin … je dois attendre février pour une semaine de congé :). Mais si tu l'es, alors bonne vacances à toi )

Bon, je me doutais que dans l'ensemble, le dernier chapitre vous plairait, entre la conversation légère du début avec Severus et Lucius, la trêve entre les deux grands ennemis. Mais j'avoue que le match m'angoissait plus. Tout comme les attaques, les matchs ne sont pas mon point fort. Ce n'est vraiment pas évident d'écrire une description correcte. Vos commentaires m'ont rassurés la dessus. Je ne réussirais peut-être pas les autres matchs, mais celui là, je suis arrivée à gérer :).

Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est plus calme. Pas de Détraqueurs en vue pour achever nos deux garçons déjà éprouvés. J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi. Mais profitez-en… les nuages noirs reviennent … :D

Bonne journée, bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain.

* * *

**Chapitre 30 : Revanche.**

Cornelius Fudge aimait son métier. Du moins les avantages que cela lui apportait. Il avait toujours aimé le pouvoir et rien ne valait mieux que le poste de Ministre de la Magie pour avoir du pouvoir. Quand il était entré au service du Ministère, bien des années plus tôt, il avait déjà l'ambition de monter quelques échelons et d'arriver à la tête de l'un des différents départements. Mais quand il était arrivé au poste de directeur des Catastrophes Magiques, cela ne lui avait pas suffit. Son égo s'était gonflé quand le massacre Black/Pettigrow avait eu lieu. Il avait alors été mis en avant pour sa maîtrise et l'efficacité de ses hommes avait été reconnue. Mais les années passant, il en avait voulu encore plus. Quand il s'était présenté face à Millicent Bagnold aux élections pour le siège de Ministre, il avait été fébrile mais n'en avait rien montré. Il était resté confiant et débordant d'assurance. Et il avait gagné. Depuis la seule chose qui l'inquiétait, était qu'Albus Dumbledore ne prenne sa place. Car quoi qu'il en dise, cet homme là avait la puissance et l'affection de la population et cela aurait suffit à le mettre sur la touche.

Mais pour autant, il n'avait jamais autant regretté son métier qu'en cette fin d'après midi lugubre. Déjà, le temps était horrible. Pas autant qu'en Ecosse où la tempête sévissait, mais pas très loin. Ensuite, il y avait eu du poivron dans son sandwich. Il ne digérait pas le poivron et avait passé plus de temps aux toilettes que son quota journalier. Et pour couronner le tout, un Albus plus du tout sympathique venait d'entrer dans son bureau.

- Albus quelle joie de vous voir. Mais je vais être obligé d'abréger ce rendez-vous surprise. On m'attend pour un apéritif avec certains de mes chefs de service.

- Alors vous allez annuler.

- Albus, vous…

- Taisez-vous, gronda le Directeur de Poudlard, faisant s'inquiéter Cornelius. Je vous avais dit, il y a deux mois, que s'il y avait le moindre problème avec vos Détraqueurs vous entendriez parler de moi. Je crois que le jour est arrivé.

- Les Détraqueurs ont détecté Lestrange ?

- Non. Ils sont venus semer le trouble en plein milieu d'un match de Quidditch.

- Mais et Lestr…

- N'était pas là. Vous vous doutez bien que je ne serais pas venu vous voir si leur présence avait été justifiée. En attendant je me retrouve avec deux élèves à l'infirmerie par leur faute.

- Deux élèves ? Mais que …

- Messieurs Potter et Snape étaient sur leur balai en train de disputer la première rencontre de Quidditch de l'année quand ils ont eu à subir l'effet dévastateur des Détraqueurs. Ils ont tous les deux chutés et ne doivent leur salut qu'à la rapide réaction de certains de leurs camarades et de moi-même. C'est la première incartade des Gardiens et ce sera la dernière. Jamais je ne permettrais que la sécurité de mes élèves soit ainsi mise en danger. Aussi, Cornélius, vous allez faire le nécessaire pour que cela ne se reproduise plus ! Il est impensable de voir que plus de cent Détraqueurs étaient présents autour du château.

- Et bien, j'irais leur parler et je …

- Oh non, cher ami. Je vais faire une petite concession en acceptant deux Détraqueurs, à chaque extrémité du domaine, et un autre au portail. Soit neuf et pas un de plus. Tous les autres devront être renvoyés à Azkaban. Qu'ils nous évitent donc une nouvelle évasion.

- Mais enfin Albus, ce n'est pas raisonnable.

- Deux de mes élèves auraient pu être grièvement blessés. Deux enfants innocents que les gardiens ont perturbés alors qu'ils étaient en altitude. Celui que vous appelez le Sauveur aurait pu mourir. Alors non, je serais intraitable là-dessus.

- Oui, je comprends, grimaça Cornélius en gigotant sur son siège. Mais vous comprendrez aussi que la population risque de s'offusquer si je diminue autant l'effectif des Gardiens alors que Lestrange est toujours en liberté et que Carrow est ressortie de sa cachette à proximité de Poudlard.

- Et que pensera cette même population quand elle saura que ce sont ses mêmes Détraqueurs qui, au lieu de protéger les enfants, les blessent dans l'enceinte même de l'école ? Deux heures. C'est tout le temps que je vous accorde avant d'ébruiter toute l'affaire et votre manque de discernement auprès de votre public si cher.

- Très bien, très bien, neuf Détraqueurs et pas un de plus. Espérons juste que cela suffira.

- Parfait. Et n'oubliez pas, deux heures, et là aussi je serais intransigeant.

Albus se releva de toute sa hauteur, montrant bien sa supériorité et sa puissance avant de sortir du bureau par la cheminée. Une fois seul, Cornelius relâcha sa respiration et laissa sa tête retomber sur son bureau. Il aimait le pouvoir et son métier, mais avec des journées comme celle là, il allait mourir avant l'heure. Il se releva, attrapa sa cape et son chapeau avant de sortir. Il ne remarqua pas l'ombre qui s'était précipitamment cachée derrière une porte entrouverte. Une ombre qui n'avait rien manqué de la conversation. Il prit l'ascenseur, traversa les couloirs avant d'arriver dans le bureau de Scrimgeour. Il se fit la réflexion que ce n'était définitivement pas sa journée quand il remarqua Lucius Malfoy en grande discussion avec le chef des Aurors.

- Ah, Cornelius, je venais aux nouvelles pour savoir si vous aviez réussi à mettre la main sur Lestrange, annonça mielleusement le blond.

- Hélas, Lucius, elle est insaisissable pour l'instant, soupira le Ministre. Rufus, rappelez les Détraqueurs. Neuf doivent rester à Poudlard, les autres repartent à Azkaban.

- Mais, Monsieur le Ministre, ce n'est pas …

- Ne discutez pas et obéissez. Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

- Que ce passe-t-il, Fudge, pour un tel revirement ? Demanda Lucius suspicieux.

- Rien de grave, Lucius.

- Cornelius, je crois que vous n'avez pas bien compris ma question : Que s'est-il passé pour que vous retiriez plus de quatre vingt dix pour cent des effectifs de Détraqueurs de Poudlard ?

- Ils ont outrepassé les ordres, s'exaspéra le Ministre. Ils sont intervenus pendant un match de Quidditch et deux élèves ont été dérangés par leur action.

- Qui ? Demanda d'une voix sourde Lucius qui savait très bien que ce jour là, Draco et Ioann jouaient contre Gryffondor.

- Potter et Snape. Mais rien de grave. Albus a juste été …

- Particulièrement responsable ? Protecteur envers ses élèves ? C'est bien cela que vous alliez dire n'est-ce pas ? Car il me semble que vous lui aviez imposé ces créatures alors qu'il vous a affirmé qu'ils seraient plus un danger pour les enfants qu'une sécurité.

La voix de Lucius était de plus en plus dangereuse. Il avait bien indiqué au Ministre que lui aussi désapprouvait totalement ce procédé. Certes le renvoi des Gardiens était une bonne chose mais que son neveu ait encore une fois dû endurer leurs effets pour en arriver là, l'ulcérait. Ce garçon allait définitivement faire une dépression à être sans arrêt replonger dans son passé. Tout comme il allait finir par perdre sa confiance en lui qu'il avait eu tant de mal à acquérir. Il l'avait bien vu avec Black. Ils n'étaient pas intimes mais Narcissa lui en parlant régulièrement, il savait que l'Auror n'était pas aussi sûr de lui qu'il l'affichait. Les Détraqueurs avaient fait un réel travail de sape sur son moral. Le blond avait besoin de se calmer.

Aussi il n'écouta pas les idiotes récriminations du Ministre et décréta qu'il avait plus important à faire. Il rejoignit le hall des ascenseurs avant de disparaitre dans les flammes vertes. Il réapparut à Ste Mangouste. S'il ne prévenait pas Narcissa, il était bon pour la soupe à la grimace pendant un temps bien trop long. D'un pas rapide, il se dirigea vers le service pédiatrie. Il arriva devant la secrétaire et lui demanda d'aller chercher sa femme. Elle le regarda d'un air narquois avant de lui dire qu'elle n'était pas à ses ordres. Il la toisa méchamment avant qu'elle ne reparte dans le classement de ses dossiers. Lucius, outré que cette matrone lui tourne le dos, se retint de passer derrière ce bureau et de la secouer violemment. Mais cela ne collerait avec son image, aussi il s'enjoignit à respirer profondément pour se calmer. Il ne sursauta même pas quand le pédiamage, qui venait d'arriver, le surprit. Celui-ci lui annonça que Narcissa avait été donné un coup de main à la maternité car il y avait eu beaucoup d'accouchements et pas assez de personnel.

Le blond pesta un instant après la secrétaire qui le regardait en douce avec un sourire en coin. Il loucha sur son nom apposé sur un petit écriteau. Puis il fit demi-tour en reniflant dédaigneusement. Il se ferait une joie de la faire envoyer dans le service de gérontologie à nettoyer les bassins d'urine des _anciens_. Sa cape volait gracieusement autour de lui alors qu'il parcourait ce couloir qu'il n'avait pas pris depuis très longtemps. Il stoppa net quand en passant devant un mur vitré, il découvrit Narcissa, habillée d'une blouse blanche à rayures roses, en train d'habiller un bébé tout juste né d'une grenouillère jaune. Il la regarda sourire. Un sourire attendri alors qu'il devinait qu'elle était en train de gazouiller avec l'enfant. Elle l'attrapa avec précaution et tendresse, maintenant bien sa tête d'une main, avant de quitter la nurserie par la petite porte arrière, pour sûrement le ramener à sa mère.

Lucius laissa son regard glisser sur tous les berceaux exposés devant la vitre. Il y avait deux bébés réveillés qui gigotaient et sanglotaient, alors que trois autres dormaient profondément. Narcissa revint et commença à préparer deux biberons. D'un sort elle chauffa le lait, testa la température sur le dos de sa main avant d'aller chercher l'un des bébés pleureurs. Elle le cala doucement au creux de son bras avant d'attraper le biberon et de lui présenter. Instinctivement, l'enfant attrapa la tétine et se mit à téter avec assiduité faisant sourire la blonde. Puis elle releva les yeux pour regarder le deuxième petit affamé quand elle tomba sur le regard amoureux de son homme. Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus. Mais la porte arrière s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant entrer deux autres infirmières, qui n'avaient pas dû avoir une journée reposante. Narcissa leur parla un instant avant qu'elles n'hochent la tête avec un sourire. Quand le poupon eut fini son repas, elle le posa sur son épaule pour lui masser le dos. Ensuite elle le reposa dans son berceau une fois le rot effectué. Puis elle ressortit de la nurserie. Lucius se demanda comment il allait pouvoir lui parler s'il ne pouvait pas l'approcher plus. Mais à son soulagement, il la vit arriver par une porte un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Elle avait posé sa blouse et vint l'embrasser doucement.

- Que vient faire mon mari dans le service maternité ?

- Il cherchait sa ravissante femme.

- Il y a eu beaucoup de naissances aujourd'hui, je suis venu les aider un peu. Mais là j'ai bien besoin d'un thé ou deux. Ces nouveaux nés m'ont épuisée. Ce n'est vraiment plus de mon âge tout ça, rigola-t-elle.

- Au moins ont-ils réussi à te faire rayonner.

- Vil séducteur. Tu sais que tu n'arriveras à rien avec la flatterie.

- Ce n'était même pas une tentative de séduction. Et je m'en veux de devoir ternir ton humeur, mais j'ai quelques nouvelles à t'apprendre.

- Que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta instantanément la blonde.

- Les Détraqueurs ont outrepassé les ordres d'Albus. Ils sont entrés dans l'enceinte de Poudlard pendant le match de Quidditch.

- Oh Merlin. Comment vont les garçons ?

- Je n'ai aucune nouvelle de Draco. Par contre Potter et Ioann ont eu des problèmes. Ils ont chuté de leur balai. Ils n'ont visiblement rien eu de grave mais j'ai préféré venir te prévenir sur le champ.

- Allons-y. Je veux voir si Draco va bien et comment Ioann supporte ce nouveau coup du sort. Et puis j'aimerais aussi avoir des nouvelles du jeune Harry.

- Passons par le manoir pour nous rafraichir et prévenir Poppy de notre arrivée afin qu'elle s'organise.

Narcissa acquiesça silencieusement alors que l'angoisse lui serrait le cœur. Au même moment, en Ecosse, Harry avait l'impression d'être dans du coton. Du moins il avait l'impression que son cerveau était dans du coton. Parce que son corps le faisait terriblement souffrir. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé mais il était persuadé que si on le tabassait, il n'aurait pas plus mal. Qu'avait-il donc fait pour être dans cet état là ? Il chercha à se rappeler quelque chose alors que progressivement des voix arrivaient jusqu'à ses oreilles. Etrangement, cela lui donna le sentiment d'être de retour à la maison et d'entendre les pintades du voisin criailler aux aurores. Et Merlin ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait d'aller leur tordre le coup quand cela arrivait à cinq heures du matin un jour de vacances. Mais là, il se doutait bien que cette fois, ces animaux n'étaient pas en tort et que ce serait vexant pour les personnes autour de lui d'être comparées à de la volaille. Une voix un peu plus forte intervint et le fit doucement gémir.

- Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, monsieur Potter a besoin de repos. Veuillez donc repartir dans votre Salle Commune. Je pense que votre directrice de Maison a prévu quelque chose pour tout à l'heure. Aussi, allez-vous en de mon infirmerie.

- Mais madame Pomfresh, on ne sait même pas s'il va bien ni quand il va se réveiller, s'inquiéta Alicia.

- Monsieur Potter va bien. Il aura sûrement un peu mal en se réveillant mais rien qu'une potion ne puisse soigner. Maintenant du balai. Seuls Miss Granger et Monsieur Ronald Weasley peuvent rester.

Les membres de l'équipe de Gryffondor comprirent que c'était une décision sans appel et qu'ils ne pourraient pas avoir gain de cause. Aussi ils firent tous demi-tour pour sortir, un air dépité sur le visage. Enfin presque tous. George ne bougea pas et regardait l'infirmière fixement.

- Monsieur Weasley, quelle partie de ma phrase n'avez-vous pas compris ?

- Comment va Ioann ?

Poppy soupira. Severus lui avait dit que ce jeune garçon s'était prestement et attentivement occupé du garçon.

- Il ira mieux demain mais tout va bien. Il a un bon rhume carabiné et devra rester au chaud pendant au moins vingt quatre heures. Il a également une côte fêlée qui sera réparée demain matin. Contrairement à Monsieur Potter, il n'a subi aucune blessure physique. Aussi tout va bien.

- Je pense que sa côte c'est ma faute. Je l'ai attrapé assez fortement car j'avais l'impression que Pucey ne le tenait que précairement. Ce n'était pas voulu.

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, sourit Poppy. Maintenant partez. C'est tout ce que vous avez à faire.

Elle le regarda sortir en secouant la tête quand une exclamation l'attira. En s'approchant, elle remarqua que Harry était en train de s'éveiller.

- Monsieur Potter, comment allez-vous ?

- Mal … mal partout…

- Vous avez fait une chute de plus de quinze mètres. Vous avez eu de la chance que le terrain soit détrempé. Mais il est normal que vous souffriez un peu. Je vais vous chercher une potion, sourit Poppy en faisant demi-tour.

- Un peu, un peu, déglutit Harry, j'ai juste l'impression d'être passé sous le Poudlard Express.

- Tu nous as fait peur Harry, s'écria Hermione. On a cru que tu étais mort.

- Oh, répondit-il mal à l'aise avant de changer de sujet. Et le match ? On va le rejouer ?

- Malfoy a attrapé le Vif juste après que tu sois tombé, grimaça Ron. Il ne t'a pas vu chuter. Il n'y a rien à faire, la victoire est pour les Serpentards. Même Dubois a accepté ça…

Harry ferma douloureusement les yeux avant de se rouler en boule. C'était la première fois qu'il n'attrapait pas le Vif et le fait que ça arrive pendant ce match là, lui faisait l'effet d'une douche froide. Son corps malmené se rappela à son bon souvenir et il fut reconnaissant à l'infirmière de revenir à ce moment là avec la potion. Elle lança quelques sorts pour vérifier qu'il allait bien avant de repartir plus loin.

- Dumbledore était furieux. On ne l'a jamais vu aussi en colère, annonça Hermione. Il t'a jeté un sort pour ralentir ta chute alors que les autres professeurs ont fait quelque chose avec leur baguette pour sortir des trucs argentés et faire fuir les Détraqueurs.

- Sirius s'est précipité vers toi et t'a emmené ici aussitôt. On a eu du mal à le suivre tellement il allait vite.

- Il est où ?

- Pomfresh l'a renvoyé se changer, tout comme le professeur Snape, mais même après le déjeuner aucun des deux n'est revenu. Ils ont peut-être eu une réunion à cause des évènements, répondit la jeune fille.

- Snape ?

- Il a mal réagi aux Détraqueurs, tu sais, comme dans le train. Enfin je te parle du fils, hein, pas du professeur, continua Ron.

- Il est tombé aussi ?

- Pucey et un de mes frères l'ont rattrapé. Mais apparemment, il est aussi malade. A cause de la pluie et tout.

- Il est où ?

- Là bas, dans le lit à côté du bureau de Pomfresh. Malfoy est avec lui depuis tout à l'heure. Il n'a pas l'air bien lui non plus, indiqua le roux.

Harry tourna la tête pour les regarder. Snape n'était pas d'une grande importance pour lui. Surtout qu'il ne cherchait pas les altercations comme certains. Mais vu leurs réactions communes aux Gardiens d'Azkaban, il se sentait assez solidaire de lui. Etrangement, il avait l'impression que ce qui terrifiait tant le plus jeune quand les Détraqueurs étaient là, n'avait rien à voir avec Warrington ou le Basilic. Cet homme, survenu lors du cours sur l'Epouvantard le lui confirmait d'ailleurs tout en l'intrigant. Au moins Harry avait-il moins honte d'autant réagir aux Gardiens étant donné qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette galère. Bien qu'il n'aurait jamais cru partager quelque chose avec le fils Snape. Soudain, une pensée s'interposa à lui.

- Quelqu'un a ramassé mon balai ?

- Euh ben euh, commença Ron, embarrassé.

- Sirius l'a récupéré quand le professeur Flitwick le lui a rapporté.

- Ah bien, j'ai eu peur de l'avoir perdu.

- Harry… il faut que tu saches qu'il a été emporté par le vent vers le saule cogneur.

- Et tu sais comment il est quand on l'approche de trop près, hein ? Grimaça le roux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous essayer de me dire ? Demanda Harry, anxieux, sentant son cœur battre de plus en plus fort.

- L'arbre l'a mis en pièce, Harry, répondit Hermione, très peinée.

Le regard de Harry se troubla. Ce balai, c'était un peu un symbole pour lui. Celui de s'être hissé à la hauteur de son père. Ce père dont il n'avait aucun souvenir. Et puis il y tenait car le Quidditch était un domaine où il était doué, c'était un signe de sa réussite. Alors le savoir brisé lui faisait mal. Il regarda Hermione qui venait de lui attraper la main, un pâle sourire sur les lèvres. Puis Ron qui lui tapotait doucement l'épaule. Il avait de bons amis, il l'avait toujours plus ou moins su, mais là, cela lui sautait aux yeux. Alors il leur fit un petit sourire, triste, pour leur montrer qu'il leur était reconnaissant d'être là pour lui.

o0o

Plus loin dans l'infirmerie, Ioann était toujours inconscient. Poppy avait dit à Draco qu'il se réveillerait sous peu et qu'après avoir pris quelques médicaments, il s'endormirait certainement de nouveau. Mais pour l'instant, le blond était angoissé. Car ce réveil se faisait plus qu'attendre. Il entendit les Gryffondors parler des évènements et n'eut même pas envie d'y mettre son grain de sel. Il était assis sur une chaise, à proximité du lit de son petit frère et le regardait anxieusement, attendant qu'il ouvre enfin les yeux. Une main se posa sur son épaule le faisant relever la tête.

- Draco, tes parents sont dans mon bureau, murmura Poppy, ils veulent de tes nouvelles.

Draco se leva pour passer dans la pièce d'à côté avant que l'infirmière ne vérifie l'état du plus jeune. Narcissa s'inquiéta de voir son visage défait. Elle se précipita vers lui et le serra dans ses bras en lui chuchotant des mots de réconfort. Lucius le regarda en fronçant les sourcils et en repensant à sa conversation avec Severus. Son fils semblait aller assez mal mais mentalement parlant seulement. Il avait le même regard triste que sept ans plus tôt quand Ioann et lui avaient été séparés.

- Draco, comment vas-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Pas très bien.

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à Poppy, le sermonna Narcissa. Il n'y a pas de honte à ne pas aller bien quand on fait face aux Détraqueurs.

- C'est pas ça maman. C'est en dedans que je vais pas bien.

- Un rapport avec ta dispute avec Ioann ?

- Une dispute ? Quelle dispute ? S'enquit la blonde.

- Severus m'a dit que tous les deux étaient en froid cette semaine.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé mon Chéri ?

- C'est ma faute. J'étais en colère que papa ait refusé de signer mon autorisation de sortie et depuis le début de l'année je crois que j'étais assez insupportable. Et dimanche dernier, je suis allé passer du temps avec Ioann et ses copains vu que les miens étaient à Pré-au-Lard. Mais j'étais pas réceptif, on s'est un peu embrouillé et je me suis énervé… j'ai dit des choses horribles.

- Qu'as-tu dit ? Insista Narcissa.

- En gros je lui ai dit qu'il n'était pas mon frère.

- Salazar, soupira Lucius. De toutes les choses que tu pouvais lui dire, Draco, tu as dit exactement ce qui pouvait le plus le blesser.

- Je sais. En fait j'ai pas réagi sur le moment. Il est parti avec ses amis et moi de mon côté. Plus tard, alors que j'étais calmé je suis revenu vers lui de bonne humeur, mais il m'a viré. C'est que plus tard que j'ai réalisé ce que j'avais dit.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit ?

- Parce que … parce que je lui ai fait du mal et que je ne pouvais pas tout arranger avec juste un pardon. Mais je ne savais pas quoi faire alors j'ai laissé trainer.

- Draco, soupira Narcissa. Ioann n'attend sûrement qu'un petit geste de ta part. Tu sais qu'il n'est pas rancunier.

- Oui mais je me sentais tellement moche que j'ai pas osé. Et aujourd'hui il est inconscient et … et j'ai pas pu lui dire, gémit Draco avant de se coller dans les bras de sa mère.

Celle-ci, inquiète, posa une main sur son front. Ce n'était pas une réaction normale pour son fils que de se serrer ainsi dans ses bras… enfin plus depuis qu'il avait décrété qu'il était trop grand pour ça. Il était bien un peu chaud. Mais c'était sûrement dû à la situation.

- Draco, Ioann va bien. S'il ne s'est pas réveillé c'est parce qu'il a attrapé froid, mais ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Il aime pas quand on se dispute. Il dormait mal depuis une semaine, j'en suis sûr. C'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas résisté au mauvais temps. Si j'avais été m'excuser plus tôt il …

- Suffit, siffla Lucius. Oui, tu as des torts dans votre brouille et tu prendras tes responsabilités le moment venu. Mais arrête donc de geindre comme ça. Tu es visiblement fatigué, alors tu vas aller t'allonger un peu et après ça ira mieux.

- Oui papa, répondit piteusement Draco. Mais je ne veux pas repartir dans mon dortoir, je veux être là pour Ioann.

- Je demanderais à Poppy de te laisser un lit ici, lui dit Lucius d'une voix plus douce. Viens là, mon fils.

Lucius le regarda se dégager des bras de sa mère pour s'approcher de lui. Il l'attrapa par les épaules avant de le serrer contre lui. Salazar, que les adolescents pouvaient être compliqués. Mais il s'inquiéta tout de même de le voir frotter discrètement ses tempes. L'infirmière arriva à ce moment là et sourit en voyant les deux hommes dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mais elle s'inquiéta lorsque Lucius lui dit que Draco devait avoir mal à la tête. Le garçon protesta doucement mais quand Poppy le regarda droit dans les yeux avec son regard pénétrant, il avoua qu'il n'était pas très bien. Elle lui dit d'aller s'allonger sur le lit à côté de Ioann pendant qu'elle allait chercher sa potion. Les parents l'embrassèrent avant qu'il sorte du bureau et rentrèrent chez eux, signalant qu'il reviendrait après le diner pour voir les garçons.

o0o

Severus arriva d'un pas rapide à l'infirmerie. Il avait été renvoyé dans ses appartements pour se changer car en arrivant à l'infirmerie, il avait été aussi trempé que s'il avait plongé tout habillé dans une piscine. Cela ne lui avait pas pris beaucoup de temps. Mais Albus les avait ensuite réunis dans une session extraordinaire afin de décider de la suite des évènements. Cela avait duré un certain temps avant qu'il ne parte pour le Ministère et que Minerva propose de convier tous les élèves dans la Grande Salle pour un goûter réconfortant. Il était passé par la Salle Commune pour vérifier que tous ses élèves allaient bien et pour les envoyer boire quelques chocolats chauds que sa collègue avait faits commander. Cela lui avait pris plus de temps qu'il l'aurait cru. Mais entre les camarades de Ioann et ceux de Draco, il avait dû prendre son rôle de directeur de Maison très au sérieux pour les rassurer sans faire tourner court la conversation. Il envoya Weasley et Granger dans la Grande Salle dès qu'il arriva à l'infirmerie. Il ne jeta qu'un coup d'œil à Harry avant de s'approcher de son fils et son filleul. Il se demanda ce que Draco faisait allongé dans un lit alors qu'il aurait dû rejoindre ses camarades. Aussi, voyant que Ioann n'était pas réveillé, il s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur son lit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Draco ?

- Je crois que c'est l'émotion de la journée. Ça m'a donné des maux de tête.

- Oh, et pas ceux qui passent avec de la Pimentine, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non. J'en ai marre, Oncle Sev', il y a vraiment rien pour m'aider à guérir ?

- Hélas, il n'y a rien pour arranger cela à part d'attendre que les séquelles de ta commotion veuillent bien s'estomper. Je vais demander à un elfe de t'apporter un chocolat chaud. Il n'y a pas de raison que tes camarades en profitent et pas toi.

Il se releva, s'arrêta devant Ioann pour lui caresser doucement les cheveux et remonter le drap sur lui avant de partir dans le bureau. Il utilisa la cheminée pour passer la commande aux cuisines avant de prendre des nouvelles auprès de l'infirmière. Dans l'infirmerie, Harry glissa son regard vers le blond. Ainsi le Serpentard avait encore des problèmes liés au choc qu'il avait subi quelques mois plus tôt. Le brun baissa son regard sur ses mains. Il se sentit un instant honteux. Oui, il avait frôlé la mort, mais il n'avait pas été le seul à être blessé. Il n'avait même pas pris de nouvelles de Draco qui avait pourtant fait un coma, ni de Tracey qui avait vu ses forces aspirées par Voldemort. Il se sentit moche. Mais son attention fut détournée quand il vit Draco sauter hors du lit et se précipiter vers celui de son camarade.

Le blond en était sûr, il avait vu les paupières de Ioann tressauter. Il était maintenant assis à côté de son frère et lui tenait fermement la main. Il lui murmura des encouragements et faillit crier sa joie quand il vit les yeux noirs pailletés d'argent s'entrouvrir légèrement. Il serra un peu plus la main tout en l'appelant quand le plus jeune sembla vouloir se rendormir. Finalement, ce fut une toux grasse qui réveilla définitivement Ioann. Draco le fit basculer sur le côté tout en lui massant le dos. Il attrapa un mouchoir pour nettoyer les quelques crachats qui avaient été expulsés avant de le recoucher confortablement. Ioann ouvrit complètement les yeux cette fois. Il regarda la pièce avec étonnement et fatigue, se demandant bien ce qu'il pouvait faire à l'infirmerie. Puis progressivement, ses souvenirs lui revinrent. Le match, les Détraqueurs, Sergueï. Une douleur sourde lui enserra le cœur. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas vivre tranquillement comme tous les autres ? Pourquoi devait-il subir plus que les autres ces créatures du diable ? Il ferma douloureusement ses yeux avant d'entendre son prénom dans un murmure. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent une nouvelle fois et il tomba dans le regard inquiet de Draco.

- Salut.

- 'lut, croassa le malade.

- Comment tu … enfin … tu vas pas très bien, je le sais…. Je … c'est… Ioann, je suis désolé. Je suis un idiot. Je sais que j'ai été qu'un petit con depuis la rentrée. Mais tu sais comment je suis hein ? Commença Draco, gêné, en ricanant nerveusement. Merde Ioann, t'es mon petit frère. Je n'ai jamais voulu dire le contraire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça mais c'était faux. Rien ne pourra jamais défaire ce lien entre nous… enfin j'espère que ma connerie ne l'a pas déjà fait. Je m'en veux, tu sais. Je …

- Dray.

- Oui.

- T'es qu'un con, souffla Ioann qui avait trop mal à la gorge pour parler beaucoup.

- Wouais, répondit le blond, ne sachant pas trop qu'en penser.

- Mais t'es mon con de frère.

- Et je compte bien le rester, Moustique, sourit-il soulagé.

La hache de guerre était enterrée. Blaise et sa mère avaient raison. Son frère n'était pas un rancunier et n'attendait qu'un geste de sa part pour passer l'éponge. Il avait été si stupide de laisser cette histoire trainer autant. Derrière lui, Severus roulait des yeux. Les garçons étaient si fusionnels que leurs disputes pouvaient prendre des dimensions exceptionnelles alors qu'un rien pouvait les rabibocher. Il avança vers eux, son plateau à la main. Il déposa deux tasses de chocolat chaud sur le chevet, avant de demander à Draco de retourner dans son lit. Une fois assis, il passa une main sur le front de son fils puis attrapa un linge humide pour nettoyer la transpiration qui maculait son visage.

- Et bien Chaton, on peut dire que tu as voulu faire de ton premier match un moment inoubliable.

- Désolé papa.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis faible.

- Ioann, tu es faible devant les Détraqueurs parce qu'il y a des choses difficiles dans ton passé. Mais tu n'es pas quelqu'un de faible. Tu es même un garçon très fort. Parce qu'il faut beaucoup de force pour se relever comme tu le fais après chaque coup du sort.

- …j'suis malade… murmura l'enfant.

- Tu étais fatigué cette semaine donc c'est normal que ton corps ait attrapé froid avec une telle tempête. Mais ce n'est rien. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses aller en cours lundi matin mais tu n'auras aucune excuse pour rater ton cours de potions dans l'après midi, le taquina Severus.

- J'ai mal à la gorge et à la poitrine papa.

- Je vais chercher Poppy. Avale ton chocolat. Tu n'as pas beaucoup mangé aujourd'hui. Draco, je t'ai demandé de te remettre au lit. Et prend ton goûter aussi.

- Mais…

- Tu pourras faire ce que tu veux tout à l'heure, mais laisse Poppy s'occuper de Ioann d'abord.

Le professeur disparut dans le bureau au moment où Sirius arrivait. Albus étant parti parler à Fudge et Minerva ayant dû faire face à ses responsabilités d'adjointe, il s'était proposé de s'occuper des Gryffondors. Il avait passé un certain temps à rassurer tout le monde sur l'état de Harry. Puis il fut retenu par Neville qui voulut également des nouvelles de son ami Serpentard. Il ne put qu'à peine le renseigner car Poppy n'avait pas été très expansive sur son état. Mais maintenant qu'il avait envoyé tout le monde dans la Grande Salle, il pouvait enfin revenir à l'infirmerie. Quand il passa la porte, il sourit grandement en tombant dans les yeux verts de son garçon. Il s'approcha vivement avant de s'asseoir sur le lit.

- Alors Poussin, comment tu vas ?

- Bien. La potion a fait effet, j'ai presque plus mal, mais je me sens tout courbaturé. Et j'ai le nez qui me chatouille.

- Tu as mal à la gorge ? Demanda l'adulte en lui posant la main sur le front.

- Non, juste que j'ai envie d'éternuer mais que ça veut pas venir.

- Ce n'est rien. Sûrement un coup de froid, ça va vite passer, Je demanderais à Poppy de voir si elle ne peut pas te donner de la Pimentine.

- Hum, répondit le garçon, un air tristounet sur le visage.

- Qu'y a-t-il Harry ?

- C'est le premier match que tu vois et j'ai non seulement raté le Vif et fait une chute, mais en plus j'ai cassé le balai que tu m'avais offert il y a deux ans.

- Regarde-moi, p'tit Biscuit. Tu sais, il y a quelqu'un de très perspicace qui m'a dit, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, que tant que tu allais bien, que tu gagnes ou perdes n'avait aucune importance. Et il avait raison. Je t'ai vu jouer un match très difficile car le temps était horrible. Crois-moi, quelque part là-haut, James doit être tout aussi fier que moi. Pour ce qui est du balai, et bien on en rachètera un autre, c'est tout. L'aspect matériel n'est rien comparé à sa santé.

- C'est vrai ? Tu n'es pas déçu ?

- Bien sûr que non. Et puis je suis là jusqu'à la fin de l'année. J'ai tout le temps de te voir jouer dans de meilleures conditions.

- Black, Potter, coupa Severus en faisant sursauter les deux autres qui ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

- Snape, répondit Sirius avant d'hausser les sourcils de surprise.

Severus eut un sourire ironique en voyant leurs têtes étonnées. Bon, il fallait bien avouer que le voir lui, apporter un chocolat chaud à Potter, avait de quoi déstabiliser n'importe qui. En même temps, il avait déjà prévu de servir un goûter au Gryffondor un peu plus tôt, mais Ioann s'étant réveillé, il lui avait laissé la deuxième tasse. Il était donc normal qu'il en récupère une autre pour Harry, même s'il aurait préféré que Black ne soit pas présent. Il déposa la tasse et la panière avec quelques gâteaux sur le chevet avant de retourner auprès de son fils. Sirius cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de revenir à la réalité. Il se retourna vers Harry et le sortit de ses pensées en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Avale-le tant qu'il est chaud. Cela ne pourra que te faire du bien.

- Dis, je dors toujours ?

- Non, ou alors c'est un rêve partagé et très étrange.

o0o

La nuit tombée, le collège se retrouva dans le silence. Tous les élèves avaient été renvoyés dans leur dortoir sauf deux Serpentards et un Gryffondor étaient toujours à l'infirmerie. Sirius était revenu tenir compagnie à son filleul et ils étaient en train de faire une partie d'échec. Les parents Malfoy étaient passés rapidement pour prendre des nouvelles et Narcissa avait officiellement été présentée à Harry. Sirius avait été plus que réticent à présenter aussi Lucius mais celui-ci ne s'en était pas offusqué, préférant rester avec son fils pour le féliciter d'avoir fait gagner son équipe. Le jeune Gryffondor avait été surpris par la grande gentillesse de la blonde alors que les fois où il l'avait vue par le passé, elle lui avait semblé hautaine et froide. Sirius lui glissa à l'oreille que seule un cercle d'intimes avait le droit à ses sourires sincères. Puis les parents de Draco prirent congé pour laisser tout ce monde se reposer.

Ioann avait été content de savoir que son frère avait attrapé le Vif d'Or. Mais il était tout de même intrigué. Il avait ressenti les effets des Détraqueurs et il se rappelait très bien d'avoir lâcher son balai. Mais il n'avait mal nul part, enfin si on oubliait la côte que Poppy lui avait soignée et qui le lançait encore. Aussi ce fut ce qu'il demanda à son père alors que celui-ci revenait du bureau de Poppy. Severus le raconta sa chute et son sauvetage. Il se promit de remercier Adrian et les jumeaux pour ce qu'ils avaient fait car il avait bien compris qu'il aurait pu être gravement blessé. Là, il remarqua aussi que son père était un peu anxieux et se demanda ce qui lui arrivait. Avec un soupir Severus lui apprit que Bibine avait retrouvé les restes de son balai aux pieds des gradins contre lesquels il s'était écrasé, entrainé par une bourrasque. Ioann ouvrit grand les yeux, haleta fortement avant que des larmes apparaissaient dans ses yeux.

- Hey, Chaton, calme toi, ce n'est qu'un balai, toi tu vas bien.

- Mais… mais papa… c'était un cadeau d'oncle Lus, c'était mon balai …

- Calme-toi Ioann…

- Il est où ?

- Ton balai ? Il est à l'appartement pour l'instant.

- Le jette pas !

- On ne pourra pas le réparer tu sais. Ce n'est pas po…

- C'est pas grave, c'est mon premier vrai balai, je veux pas que tu le jettes ! Je veux le garder avec moi, même s'il est en morceaux.

- Si tu veux, soupira Severus en se disant que son fils était vraiment très sentimental.

- Et puis Flint va me virer de l'équipe maintenant, gémit le plus jeune en se mordant les lèvres.

- Pourquoi il ferait ça ? Demanda Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'ai plus de balai.

- Et alors, tu peux très bien te servir des balais de l'école pour l'instant, non ?

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il va accepter que je joue avec ces balais là alors que même avec un Nimbus 2000 il m'engueule sans arrêt ? Ironisa Ioann alors que ses yeux s'étaient humidifiés petit à petit.

- Ce ne sera que provisoire, et en tant que directeur de Maison je ferais attention à ce qu'il ne fasse pas d'abus.

- Et il m'en voudra un peu plus car tu es mon père.

- On trouvera une solution, ne t'inquiète pas, assura Draco en venant le prendre dans ses bras. Pour l'instant, tu dois guérir un peu avant que nos amis viennent te voir demain. Tu veux qu'on fasse une partie de cartes ?

- Moui, non, j'ai pas envie. Je suis un peu fatigué.

- Alors tu vas prendre tes potions et tu pourras dormir, annonça Severus en se levant pour aller chercher les dites potions.

- Tu pourrais te servir d'un balai de l'équipe maintenant, intervint Harry.

Il avait malgré tout entendu la conversation et s'était senti très proche, une nouvelle fois, de Ioann. Et il comprenait très bien son ressenti face à la perte de son balai.

- Que veux-tu dire Potter ? Demanda Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ben l'an dernier, ton père a offert un Nimbus2001 à tous les joueurs de ton équipe parce que tu avais été pris comme attrapeur.

- Oui et alors ?

- Ben il les a offerts à l'équipe non ? Sauf que Warrington ne fait plus parti de l'équipe. Techniquement, il n'a pas à garder le balai car il aurait dû revenir à Snape non ? Vu que c'est lui qui a pris la place…

Quatre regards étonnés se fixèrent sur lui.

- Ben quoi ? C'est pas vrai ?

- Si Poussin, mais c'est le fait que toi tu proposes ça à l'équipe adverse, c'est assez déconcertant, fit remarquer Sirius.

- Je comprends ce que Snape ressent pour cette perte. Moi aussi j'ai perdu mon balai mais Dubois ne me virerait pas de l'équipe pour ça. Alors voilà.

Il rougit légèrement devant l'attention de chacun avant de tomber dans le regard de Ioann. Il était reconnaissant et compréhensif. Oui, ils avaient définitivement plus en commun qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru.

- Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre, vous avez raison Monsieur Potter, annonça Severus en le regardant fixement, le faisant rougir un peu plus, avant de se tourner vers son fils. Tu vois, tout s'arrange bien.

- Et puis franchement, après le comportement de Warrington face à vous, Monsieur Snape junior, je trouve que c'est une bonne revanche que d'utiliser son balai pour continuer à le remplacer dans l'équipe, rigola Sirius.

- Il n'a pas tort, sourit Draco en ébouriffant son frère. Il va être vert Warry quand il devra rendre son beau balai. Il a voulu se servir de toi et toi, tu prends sa place dans l'équipe et tu lui piques aussi son balai. Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour voir sa tête quand ça arrivera !

- Il va m'en vouloir encore plus après ça, soupira Ioann en faisant la moue. Je vais encore m'en prendre plein la tête avec lui.

- Qu'il t'approche et je lui ferais regretter, gronda Draco.

- Et il sera automatiquement expulser, continua Severus. Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne te fera rien.

Ioann se cala un peu plus dans les bras de son frère tout en fermant les yeux. Cela ne remplacerait jamais son balai. Son nimbus était comme un trésor pour lui et surtout il était à lui. Là en reprenant l'idée de Harry, ce balai était à l'équipe donc il n'était pas vraiment à lui. Sans compter que passer après son maître chanteur lui déplaisait assez. Mais ils avaient raison, cela arrangeait les choses pour l'instant. Il poussa brusquement Draco, l'envoyant valser au sol avant d'éternuer fortement, ce qui déclencha une quinte de toux particulièrement pénible. Poppy arriva aussitôt avant de passer sa baguette sur sa poitrine. Une légère chaleur se fit sentir alors que la toux se calmait. Il avait des larmes dans les yeux et le ventre douloureux des contractions qu'il avait subies.

Draco se releva en grimaçant. Maintenant il n'avait plus de migraine, il avait mal aux fesses. Un pouffement attira son attention et il remarqua, outré, que Potter était en train de se moquer de lui. Il renifla dédaigneusement avant de s'allonger dans son lit. La petite voix désolée de son frère lui rendit un peu son sourire. Il lui assura qu'il ne lui en voulait pas mais qu'il serait bon pour lui de se rappeler de ne plus le jeter au sol s'il ne voulait pas qu'il se venge. Poppy rigola doucement, alors qu'elle bordait son petit patient. Puis elle alla vérifier que Draco allait mieux. Enfin elle se dirigea vers Harry a qui elle fit reprendre une potion anti douleur avant de lui ordonner de dormir également. Les deux professeurs furent ensuite mis à la porte après avoir tout juste dit bonne nuit à leur progéniture. Dans le couloir, ils marchèrent tranquillement côte à côte sans qu'un mot blessant ne soit prononcé même si la tension était presque suffocante. Cette journée avait été longue et éprouvante. Assez pour qu'ils daignent prolonger un peu plus leur trêve encore jeune.


	31. Sombres révélations

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen et Connors.

Béta : BettyMars

Zarakinel, merci pour ta grande fidélité.

Woaw, je dirais que le chapitre précédent vous a plu vu toutes les reviews que j'ai eues ! Et je vous en remercie beaucoup. Ce petit moment de calme en famille ou entre anciens ennemis ça fait du bien de temps en temps, je vous l'accorde. Le chapitre qui arrive est aussi une petite bulle plaisante… mais comme l'indique le titre, à un moment ou a un autre … les bonnes choses vont trouver une fin …

Sinon, j'avais perdu ma béta … depuis qu'elle avait corrigé ce chapitre, c'était silence radio … et finalement elle est réapparue d'un coup et a dévoré 4 chapitres d'un coup. C'est donc avec plaisir que je vous annonce que la suite à l'air palpitante et j'espère qu'une fois de plus vous serez de son avis :)

Bisous à tous et à mercredi prochain.

* * *

**Chapitre 31 : Sombres révélations.**

_Jeudi 18 Novembre 1993._

Il était tard. La nuit était tombée, installée depuis un certain temps maintenant. Les rues étaient sombres, malgré les enseignes Moldues qui éclairaient par endroit. Une légère bruine tombait inlassablement, froide et pesante. Par endroit, un lourd brouillard s'était abattu. Pourtant, deux ombres, capuches remontées et retombant sur leur yeux, avançaient rapidement depuis de longues minutes. Elles tournèrent à l'angle d'une rue, et se figèrent. Un coup d'œil à droite, un coup d'œil à gauche. Aucun danger. Elles reprirent leur route. Autre rue, autre précaution. Arrivées sur une petite place peu accueillante, l'une d'elles sortit sa main de sa poche pour donner quelque chose à l'autre. Les maisons avaient l'air abandonnées, crasseuses et certaines fenêtres étaient cassées de vieux. Se frayant un chemin entre les ordures la première ombre posa sa baguette sur l'une des portes à la peinture écaillée avant d'entrer dans un des bâtiments rapidement suivie par la deuxième. Pourtant, le pauvre clochard à moitié saoul qui les avait regardées s'approcher, ne vit pas la scène ainsi. Pour lui, elles avaient purement disparu, quelque part entre deux maisons. La porte à peine refermée, les deux ombres enlevèrent leur capuche puis leur cape qu'ils suspendirent au porte manteau antique.

- C'est … charmant chez toi. Vieux, poussiéreux et puant, mais charmant.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment chez moi, Snape, et tu le sais.

- C'est la maison des Black, tu es le dernier héritier mâle Black en vie, cette maison est à toi.

- Arrête un peu de chipoter. C'est la maison familiale mais ce n'est pas chez moi. Merlin, quand j'ai pu foutre le camp d'ici, je l'ai fait sans peine, chuchota Sirius.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi, ironisa Severus en fronçant son nez de dégout.

- Parle moins fort. Il ne faudrait pas réveiller le cerbère.

- Aurais-tu peur ? De quoi d'ailleurs ? D'un gros monstre de poussière ?

- Peur pour nous non mais …

- VERMINES ! RESIDUS D'EXCREMENTS ! BATARDS, SORTEZ DE CHEZ MOI ! VOUS SOUILLEZ DE VOTRE PRESENCE LA DIGNE MAISON DE MES AIEUX ! ABJECTIONS !

- …mais pour nos oreilles, soupira Sirius avant de se précipiter vers l'origine du bruit. Tais-toi, vielle harpie décrépie.

- Ouuuuuuuu ! Traitre, honte à mon sang et à ma chair ! Ignominie ….

- TAIS-TOI VIEUX DEBRIS. Tu es morte ! Morte et enterrée, alors fait ce que tous les morts font et TAIS-TOI !

Sirius se jeta sur la lourde tenture qui entourait le portrait criant afin de le refermer. Il batailla un moment avant d'arriver à fermer le rideau, atténuant la voix acariâtre de la marâtre. Il souffla, légèrement essoufflé d'avoir combattu ainsi.

- Snape, je te présente ma mère. Elle est agréable, elle aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est bien ce que je disais : c'est charmant chez toi. Pourquoi tu ne décroches pas son tableau pour le bruler ?

- Sort de glue perpétuelle. Elle a décidé de me pourrir la vie jusqu'au bout. Bien, alors je te propose pas un thé, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il en reste du comestible. Allons directement à la bibliothèque.

- Explique-moi juste une chose. Les rumeurs disent que tu as vécu ici avec Potter quelques temps avant de t'envoler du nid. Que faisais-tu pour qu'il ne fasse pas de cauchemar la nuit ? Demanda Severus d'une voix consternée alors qu'il regardait les têtes d'elfes de maison qui étaient exposées dans l'escalier.

- Ah vrai dire, on n'est pas resté ici plus de deux mois et à part la chambre et la cuisine, il n'a pas vu grand-chose.

- C'est vrai qu'il n'y a aucune horreur entre la chambre et la cuisine… Des têtes d'elfes empaillées, un tableau brailleur, une jambe de troll et j'en passe.

- Oui bon, le charme de la famille Black ne vaut que pour de décorum. Dans l'intimité c'est assez lugubre.

- Et le mot est faible.

Severus se disait que même sa maison avant l'arrivée de Ioann lui paraissait plus accueillante que cette grande bâtisse. Il devait bien reconnaitre que même sans se soucier de tous les problèmes de compatibilité familiale, à la place de Black, il aurait quitté l'endroit dès qu'il en aurait eu la possibilité. Il fit le vœu que la bibliothèque soit autant fournie en livres sur la magie noire et les Horcruxes que le mobilier l'était en poussière. Aussi il pourrait rentrer chez lui rapidement. Il n'avait déjà que moyennement apprécié de devoir sillonner les rues de Londres de nuit et sous la pluie. Tout ça parce que Black n'avait pas voulu apparaitre directement par la cheminée, ne sachant pas si l'elfe de maison aigri de sa famille ne l'avait pas piégée. Et comme il n'avait pas voulu que l'ex-Gryffondor le fasse transplaner au plus près, ils avaient dû passer par le Chaudron Baveur avant de finir leur périple à pied. Et il se promit de rapporter tous les livres potentiellement intéressant à Poudlard pour ne plus jamais avoir à poser les pieds ici. Encore heureux que l'endroit soit sous _Fidélitas_ avec Albus comme gardien. Si jamais un enfant venait à s'aventurer ici par hasard, il pourrait mourir de peur en quelques instants.

- Voilà la bibliothèque, Snape. J'espère que tu n'as pas sommeil car on en a pour un moment à tout éplucher.

Severus soupira de dépit. Des étagères débordantes de vieux bouquins plus poussiéreux les uns que les autres s'étalaient sur tous les pans de mur de la large pièce. Même en ne prenant qu'une rapide douche et un thé express avant d'attaquer les cours le lendemain matin, ils n'auraient pas assez de la nuit entière pour tout étudier. Il avait finalement bien fait d'accompagner son ancien rival. Seul il n'aurait sûrement pas su se débrouiller.

- Je te préviens, Black, ta cheminée doit être en fonctionnement pour les prochaines fois où nous devrons revenir ici. Quoique … Non oublie ce que j'ai dit. Les prochaines fois, tu viendras seul ici pour faire le tri et je me chargerais de chercher dans ce qu'on aura rapporté à Poudlard. Ne plus jamais remettre les pieds ici me convient très bien.

- Ne crois pas te défiler ainsi, Snape. Je m'occuperais de la cheminée tout à l'heure et Kreattur me devant obéissance, il ne pourra pas y toucher si je lui interdis. Poussiéreux je serais, poussiéreux tu seras. On est dans le même bain Snape, avec cette mission, alors tu te mouilles autant que moi…. Quoi ? S'interrompit Sirius en voyant le regard étrange de son coéquipier.

- Poussiéreux, ça on l'est déjà sans rien n'avoir encore cherché. Mouillé je le serais sous ma douche tout à l'heure, mais si tu oses me dire que là aussi on sera dans le même bain et je te jure que plus jamais ta mère ne sera un souci pour toi … sauf si tu vas la rejoindre dans son tableau.

Sirius le regarda épouvanté de ce qu'il avait pu sous entendre.

- Jolie ton imitation du Strangulot hors de l'eau. Par contre peu efficace pour la recherche, alors reprends toi Black. Je prends ce pan de mur, toi celui là-bas… loin.

Severus, pas plus perturbé que cela, commença à détailler les livres, les sortant pour voir la table des matières et voir si l'un des chapitres aurait pu être intéressant avant d'attraper le suivant. Sirius se remit difficilement. Il était complètement cinglé ou Snape avait _blagué_ avec lui ? Merde, Snape avait vraiment plaisanté avec lui ! D'accord, ils avaient conclu une trêve douze jours plus tôt. Trêve un peu plus effective étant donné que leurs rejetons personnels semblaient avoir établi un certain respect entre eux depuis ce fameux match où ils avaient perdu leur balai et passé le week-end à l'infirmerie. Rien de faramineux. Ils n'étaient pas à se taper dans le dos en se serrant dans les bras tous les matins, certes, mais les faits étaient là. Il avait de temps en temps surpris un sourire de salutation de la part du plus jeune auquel Harry lui répondait d'un hochement de tête rapide. Rien de sensationnel mais deux semaines plus tôt ils s'ignoraient cordialement. Mais quand même, voir Snape plaisanter et surtout avec lui, était aussi traumatisant que le reste de cette maison lugubre. Quoique c'était peut-être pour passer au dessus de la sensation étouffante qui régnait ici qu'il l'avait fait … Mais Sirius ne s'attarda pas plus sur la question. Le regard exterminateur de son ancien rival venait de lui remettre les idées en place. S'il ne prenait pas plus part aux recherches, il était sûr que cette baraque serait son tombeau avant la fin de la nuit. S'il l'avait fui lors de son adolescence, ce n'était sûrement pas pour y rester pour l'éternité une fois mort.

o0o

_Dimanche 21 Novembre 1993._

Connors était assis dans la Salle Commune, les pieds presque posés dans le foyer de la cheminée. Il avait froid et n'arrivait pas à se réchauffer, malgré la grosse laine qu'il avait enfilée. Il tourna la page pour attaquer son chapitre suivant avant de relever la tête. Elidjah était pelotonné sur un fauteuil, au chaud sous un plaid, et ronflait comme un bien heureux. Le Né-de-Moldus ne le comprenait pas. Le matin même, il avait daigné sortir du lit à presque onze heures. Et là il faisait la sieste. Il était presque sûr qu'en remontant dans son arbre généalogique, on lui retrouverait des gênes de marmotte. Et là il devait être entré en phase d'hibernation. Un peu plus loin, il remarqua Daphné, grattouillant derrière les oreilles de son chat, en grande conversation avec Millicent. Il s'étonna de ne pas voir un magazine féminin entre elle. Il regarda Owen revenir du dortoir où il avait été ranger ses devoirs avant d'être arrêté par une première année qui avait besoin de renseignements sur il ne savait pas trop quoi. Connors savait, pour les avoir vus passer, que Blaise et Théodore étaient dans le leur. Le noir avait presque trainé son ami en bougonnant qu'il allait lui dire le nom de celle après qui il tournait. Le deuxième année en avait presque ricané car lui, il savait quelle demoiselle le faisait perdre ses moyens.

Dans un soupir, il se fit la remarque qu'une nouvelle fois, Ioann avait disparu. Oh pas réellement disparu, mais depuis sa dispute avec Draco, ils semblaient s'être rapprochés un peu plus. Connors roula des yeux rien qu'en y pensant. Lui qui avait pourtant pensé qu'ils étaient relativement proches, avait appris en même temps que les autres, que des frères siamois ne pourraient être plus proches qu'eux. Evidement, ils n'avaient pas les mêmes horaires de cours et ils avaient des devoirs à faire chacun de leur côté. Mais ils passaient tout leur temps libre ensemble. Une fois, Blaise les avait surpris, assis sur le lit, sous le drap, à comploter. Et pour comploter, ils complotaient. Une ombre passa devant lui avant que Julian s'avachisse à ses côtés.

- Hey Connors, le loir dort toujours ?

- Ouais, il n'a même pas bougé d'un poil. Et pourtant Parkinson est passée pas loin tout à l'heure en criant après Vincent car il l'avait bousculée.

- Ow, s'il n'a pas bronché aux décibels de Pansy c'est qu'il est vraiment parti loin … ça me donne envie de lui faire une farce.

- Ah non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Râla Connors.

- Justement, Eli ne saura pas que c'est moi et accusera Io.

- N'importe quoi. Ne me mets pas dans tes confidences, je ne veux rien savoir, je ne vois rien et mon livre est passionnant !

- T'es pas drôle tu sais. Je suis sûr que Io aurait accepté de s'amuser lui. D'ailleurs il est où ?

- Avec Draco.

- Oh. Et ils font … ?

- Comment veux-tu que je sache ? Sûrement qu'on l'apprendra en entendant Rusard crier. Comme à chaque fois.

- Oh râle pas Conny. Franchement, je préfère que Io se fasse chopper pour avoir fait des bêtises que de le voir aux prises avec ses cauchemars nocturnes ou diurnes.

- Ouais, je suis d'accord là-dessus. C'est trop flippant quand il panique. Je sais jamais quoi faire pour l'aider et j'ai toujours l'impression d'être qu'un empoté qui l'encombre plus qu'autre chose.

- Hum… ferme les yeux.

- Hein ?

- Ferme les yeux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je vais dessiner des moustaches à Eli et que je ne voudrais pas que tu te rendes complice en me voyant faire.

- Tu me rends complice en me le disant, soupira Connors.

- Oh, alors tu peux garder les yeux ouvert, sourit Julian avant d'attraper une plume et un encrier dans le sac du dormeur. Maman adore Salvador Dali. Je vais lui faire sa moustache.

Connors roula des yeux en rouspétant alors qu'un sourire étirait déjà ses lèvres et qu'un pouffement manqua de lui échapper en voyant l'air concentré du farceur. Et dire que quelque part, leur petit camarade et son blondinet de frère étaient sûrement en train de préparer une blague, eux aussi …

o0o

Quelques étages plus haut, dans une petite salle de cours jamais utilisée, deux garçons étaient en train de rire aux éclats. Draco se reprit plus rapidement que son frère mais garda un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il avait l'impression de revenir quelques années auparavant. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été ainsi. Sans vraiment le vouloir, ils s'étaient éloignés et maintenant Draco se rendait compte que cette entente lui manquait. Oh il n'avait jamais vraiment failli à son rôle de grand frère. Sauf quelques semaines plus tôt quand il avait dit des mots horribles lors de leur dispute. Mais Poudlard avait bridé sa façon d'être. Et Merlin que c'était bon de retrouver cette complicité.

Il regarda la longue trace orange sur la joue du plus jeune et son sourire se fit bien plus malicieux. Il plongea son doigt dans un des pots à ses pieds et le passa ensuite sur le nez de Ioann. Celui-ci le regarda avec des yeux scandalisés avant de plonger totalement la main dans un autre pot et de la poser au milieu du visage du blond … avant de repartir dans un fou rire. Draco ne se laissa pas démonter. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait la trace de la main de son frère peinte en mauve sur le visage qu'il allait en faire un drame. Après tout, personne ne pouvait le voir pour l'instant. Aussi, il attrapa un pinceau, le plongea dans le pot de couleur rose avant d'en badigeonner les joues et le menton de son vis-à-vis. La réplique ne se fit pas attendre et Ioann attrapa le pot de peinture orange pour le jeter sur Draco qui écarquilla les yeux en comprenant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il baissa la tête pour voir sa robe haut de gamme, complètement souillée et dégoulinante. Puis il regarda la flaque orange qui s'agrandissait à ses pieds.

- Ah c'est malin ça. Et comment je fais pour rentrer discrètement dans la Salle Commune et me changer maintenant ? Je ressemble à un gars de l'équipe des Canons de Chudley. C'était vraiment une grande idée, ça Moustique.

- Parce que tu crois que je suis mieux ? Regarde, tu m'as tout bariolé le visage et comme tu m'as laissé tenir Miss Teigne, je suis tout dégueulasse partout.

Ils se regardèrent en tentant d'être aussi arrogant l'un que l'autre avant de pouffer de rire. Cette fois ils allaient vraiment se faire prendre car ils avaient la preuve de leur méfait bien affichée sur eux. Mais Miss Teigne, colorée en orange, les oreilles et la queue en rose et des taches mauves un peu partout sur le corps, valait vraiment la peine de se faire chopper par Rusard. Au moins quand Draco avait eu fini de la peindre et que Ioann l'avait relâchée, elle était bien plus jolie qu'à l'état naturel.

- Enfin, heureusement qu'on peut prendre les passages secrets, ça va nous permettre d'être discrets, dit difficilement Ioann alors qu'il hoquetait encore.

- Le problème c'est qu'il n'y en a pas qui vont directement dans les dortoirs, donc ont va être obligé d'être à découvert à un moment ou à un autre.

- Les autres Serpentards ne nous cafteront pas. Enfin sauf peut-être Warrington, Montague et certains de leurs copains.

- Montague est avec sa copine. Warrington il est en retenu. Il faut quand même espérer que la Salle Commune sera vide. Par précaution. DOBBY !

- Oui Petit Maître ? Demanda l'elfe qui venait d'arriver dans un clac sonore.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais faire disparaitre tout ça ? Demanda Draco en montrant les pots de peinture et les flaques au sol.

- Oui Petit Maître Draco. Dobby va tout ranger.

- Merci Dobby, t'es super.

- Petit Maitre veut que Dobby nettoie aussi la robe de Petit Ioann et de Petit Maître Draco ?

Les deux garçons se regardèrent avant de sourire. Ils n'avaient pas du tout pensé s'en sortir aussi bien. Aussi ils acquiescèrent avec enthousiasme. Mais alors que Dobby venait de faire disparaitre les pots de peinture, la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Les deux Serpentard sursautèrent en se retournant. Et là ils reculèrent d'un pas devant les deux arrivants. Autant ils n'avaient pas réellement peur des jumeaux rouquins, autant cette version là les effrayait un peu plus. Effectivement, Fred et George venaient d'arriver avec un regard pas rassurant du tout.

- Hey, mon frère, regarde sur quoi on vient de tomber, commença Fred.

- Quelle coïncidence ! Juste dans la salle vide où on allait s'installer, continua George.

- Comment vous nous avez trouvé ? Demanda Draco en fronçant ses sourcils.

Les deux Weasley s'entre regardèrent d'un air complice.

- Secret de famille Blondie, répondirent-ils d'une voix commune.

- Vous savez qu'on a vu une Miss Teigne toute en couleur s'enfuir dans les couloirs ? Demanda Fred en passant sa main dans ses cheveux … bleus.

- Je me demande bien qui a pu la colorer ainsi, ironisa George en glissant également une main dans ses cheveux tout aussi bleus que ceux de son frère.

- Je trouve que cette école est très colorée…

- Nous, Miss Teigne, Montague et … eux…

- Je crois qu'on vient de les prendre la main dans le sac…

- Dans le pot de peinture, Fred, pas dans le sac…

- Effectivement. Alors, quelque chose pour votre défense les gosses ?

Bon d'accord, ils étaient dans une phase très colorée, mais était-ce si grave que cela de vouloir mettre de la couleur dans une période sombre ? Cela avait commencé très rapidement après la sortie de l'infirmerie de Ioann. Ils avaient eu envie de s'amuser et avait lancé les hostilités avec Montague. En effet, celui-ci tournait à la midinette avec sa Poufsouffle de copine. En plus de roucouler dans tous les coins du château, ils ne pouvaient pas passer une journée sans s'envoyer une lettre. Draco avait fait appel à Dobby pour lui rapporter un projet que Ioann et lui avaient entamé lors de leurs vacances Impasse du Tisseur. Avec l'aide involontaire de Severus qui avait cru qu'ils voulaient réviser leur cours, ils avaient commencé à faire des expériences. Ensuite, l'elfe avait de nouveau été mis à contribution quand ils lui avaient demandé d'intercepter la lettre de la jeune fille et la remplacer par une qu'ils avaient eux même préparée. Aussi quand Montague l'avait ouverte, pendant le petit déjeuner, une petite explosion avait eu lieu le couvrant de confettis colorés et d'une poudre étrange qui lui donna un jolie teint. Une peau rose, tout comme ses cheveux et ses vêtements. Cela avait fait rire presque toute la Grande Salle.

Ioann et Draco avaient été ravis de voir que personne n'irait les accuser quand tous les regards et les félicitations revinrent aux jumeaux Weasley. Eux, avaient été plus surpris de cette attention car ils savaient très bien qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien. Et quand, deux jours plus tôt, ils se prirent un double sort leur colorant les cheveux en bleu, les autres élèves avaient accusé Peeves d'en être l'auteur. Les deux Serpentards avaient compté sur cette même excuse pour Miss Teigne, mais là, ils se dirent que leur succès anonyme venait de trouver une fin. Ils se regardèrent avec un petit sourire contrit.

- Alors, rien à dire ? Demanda George.

- Et bien c'est que … enfin …

- Je crois que c'est très clair tout ça, ricana Fred. Bon et si vous commenciez par lancer le contre sort sur nos cheveux, cela pourrait faire pencher la balance en votre faveur.

Ioann soupira et donna un coup de coude à son frère, celui-ci grommela avant d'attraper sa baguette. De mauvaise volonté, Draco lança deux fois le contre sort. Les jumeaux vérifièrent que leurs cheveux avaient retrouvé leur couleur d'origine. Quand ils furent satisfaits, ils se retournèrent vers les deux fautifs.

- Bien. Maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses, menaça George en se penchant vers eux.

- Quelle punition allons-nous pouvoir vous infliger ? S'enquit Fred.

- Le cachot ?

- Non, ils ont l'habitude avec leur Salle Commune.

- Perspicace. Hum, le fouet ?

- Non, Rusard l'a caché la dernière fois qu'on a affolé les tableaux avec.

- Juste. Le supplice de la pince à épiler ?

- Ils sont trop jeunes et aucun poil aux pattes.

- C'est vrai. Le supplice de la chèvre ?

- De la chèvre ? Quelle Chèvre ?

- Aucune idée. J'ai lu ça dans un livre.

- Oh je sais ce qu'on va faire ! Annonça Fred, une lueur effrayante dans les yeux avant de se pencher vers l'oreille de son frère.

- Oui, excellente idée mon frère.

Ioann les regarda en déglutissant difficilement alors que Draco essayait de leur faire peur d'un regard sans réagir qu'il était toujours peinturluré d'orange et que l'effet en était diminué.

- Ce que vous avez fait était vraiment vilain…

- …très vilain…

- Faire ainsi des farces…

- …et faire accuser les autres …

- …c'est vicieux…

- …manipulateur…

- …rusé…

- Aussi on va faire de vous …

-... nos assistants de l'ombre !

Draco perdit son grand air et cligna des yeux alors que Ioann restait bouche bée. Avaient-ils bien compris ce qu'ils avaient compris ? Les Weasley rigolèrent à les voir s'étonner.

- Vous vous êtes hissés à notre niveau. Bon vous avez encore des choses à apprendre mais vous avez un bon potentiel.

- Et de bonnes facilités. Vous l'avez trouvé où la recette de la poudre Rose ?

- On vous le dira si vous nous dites comment vous avez su pour nous ? Renifla Draco, méprisant.

- On sait que pour Montague ce n'était pas nous. Vous connaissez visiblement plus de passages secrets que nous, mais nous avons une arme secrète qui nous a dit que seuls vous étiez dans le coin quand on a pris le sort.

- Et comment vous nous avez trouvé ? S'enquit suspicieusement Ioann.

- Mmm… secret ! Répondirent les deux roux simultanément.

- La poudre on a trouvé la recette par hasard en tentant des expériences avec les potions, avoua Ioann.

- Vous êtes doués, complimenta Fred. Bien que ça ne m'étonne pas que le Microbe soit doué en potions avec un père comme Snape Senior.

- Je suis pas doué, je me débrouille c'est tout, renifla le plus jeune. Draco est doué lui.

- Cela fait d'ailleurs râler Hermione qui est sûre que c'est par favoritisme que tu as de meilleures notes qu'elle.

- Elle pense ce qu'elle veut. Moi je sais ce que je vaux dans cette matière, répondit Draco en haussant les épaules.

- Alors les mômes, prêts pour une association avec les maitres de la farce ? Demanda Fred le regard pétillant.

Ioann se renfrogna. Il avait appris à se méfier de ce genre de regard. Mais en même temps, il était très tenté. Il avait bien aimé faire des blagues. Draco fit semblant de réfléchir. Lui aussi avait beaucoup aimé jouer des tours alors que la plupart des élèves le croyaient trop fier pour plonger dans ce genre d'activités. C'était une sensation grisante. Il finit par tendre la main vers les jumeaux, un sourire suffisant bien ancré sur son visage. Les deux rouquins s'empressèrent de la serrer en guise d'accord alors que Ioann, plus que ravi, avançait la sienne.

- Voilà une bonne association en vue…

- Voilà de quoi montrer que Serpentard et Gryffondor ne vont pas que se faire la guerre…

- Voilà de quoi donner des sueurs froides à Rusard …

- …et aux professeurs …

- Papa va me tuer, grommela Ioann.

- « Nous » tuer. Oublie pas qu'il a tendance à partager les punitions, rectifia Draco.

- Pas de souci les mômes. Personne ne saura pour vous. Nous serons toujours en première ligne, rassura Fred.

Un couinement les fit regarder vers Dobby qui n'avait pas bougé et qui attendait toujours de savoir quoi faire. Draco le rassura et le remercia d'être venu du manoir aussi vite pour les dépanner. L'elfe s'inclina avant de faire disparaitre la peinture des deux garçons et de disparaitre. Il savait qu'il aurait dû parler à son Maître de ce qu'il avait entendu. Mais il était tellement content de voir son Petit Maître ne pas s'enfermer dans son image de petit Lord, qu'il décida de passer ce moment sous silence… tout comme il le ferait de nouveau quand il serait appelé en secours, comme ce jour là, pour réparer les bêtises des deux enfants.

o0o

Quelques heures plus tard, Eli boudait. Il savait qu'un de ses amis lui avait joué un mauvais tour. Il était presque persuadé que c'était Ioann. Mais la réaction de celui-ci et de Draco quand ils étaient arrivés dans la Grande Salle, avait semé le doute. Alors il avait décidé de snober tout le monde. Aussi quand Connors lui demanda le pichet de jus de citrouille, il ne le regarda même pas et continua de manger son pain de viande. Soudain un grand cri fit tourner la tête de tout le monde vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

- QUI A FAIT CA ? Hurla Rusard, tenant contre lui, sa chatte décrépie mais toute bariolée.

Sirius savait que c'était mal. Il était professeur et il devait montrer l'exemple. Mais il ne put se contrôler et il éclata d'un puissant rire, ressemblant un peu à un aboiement. Merlin cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu cette chatte aussi resplendissante. La dernière fois c'était quand James et lui l'avaient teinte en rouge et lui avait fait une crinière dorée. Il se rappelait encore la lourde punition qu'ils avaient écopée, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient ri.

- BLACK ! C'EST VOUS QUI AVEZ FAIT CA ?

- Oh … oh non, rigolait-il toujours. Je suis pro…professeur maintenant. Je ne peux plus me… me permettre de faire ça. Mais l'auteur de ce « crime » … Merlin, il a un sacré sens artistique.

- Allons Argus, tenta de calmer le directeur alors que son regard et son sourire disait clairement qu'il était très amusé de la situation. Ce n'est rien de méchant. Un simple contre sort et tout sera réglé.

- C'est de la peinture ! Pas un sort ! Avec un sort, elle perdrait ses poils !

- Oh Merlin, réussit à prononcer Sirius avant de repartir dans un grand fou rire.

- Dans ce cas là, juste un bain et elle retrouvera sa couleur habituelle, pouffa légèrement Albus.

- Je veux que le coupable soit retrouvé et sérieusement corrigé ! Et je vous conseille d'interroger sérieusement les Weasley ! Je suis sûr qu'ils sont derrière tout ça !

- C'est pas nous ! Se défendirent-ils en levant les mains alors que leur grand sourire disait le contraire.

- Je vous coincerais un jour, sales vauriens manipulateurs, persiffla Argus avant de repartir avec sa chatte.

Minerva réprimanda Sirius pour qu'il reprenne un peu son sérieux alors que Fred et George recevaient une nouvelle fois des félicitations qui ne leur étaient pas dû. Severus par contre, fixait la table des Serpentards avec insistance et particulièrement un jeune homme de sa connaissance. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire qui se fana doucement en plongeant dans son regard. Le professeur ne put que rouler des yeux en voyant son fils rougir devant lui. Oui, Ioann avait vraiment des progrès à faire. Mais il ne put empêcher un sourire en coin de relever ses lèvres. Ce petit diable et son filou de grand frère avaient définitivement de la suite dans les idées depuis leur réconciliation. Car il n'était pas dupe. Les dernières blagues en date ne portaient pas la griffe Weasley. Il manquait la finesse de la discrétion-indiscrète. Minerva et Poppy étaient de son avis. Elles aussi avaient compris que c'était deux Serpentards qui agissaient.

- Minerva, ne soyez pas rabat-joie, répliqua Sirius humeur très joyeuse. Il y a de la graine de Maraudeur dans cette école, c'est un jour de fête !

- Et vous êtes professeur, Sirius, claqua la voix de l'adjointe. Votre rôle est d'empêcher cela et non de l'encourager.

- Allons, vous avez toujours été amusée de voir vos Gryffondors préférer faire preuve d'autant d'ingéniosité. Faites en de même avec les Weasley… ils vont aller loin ces deux là … Quoi ? demanda Sirius en entendant le ricanement de Severus.

- Il y a que tu fais partiellement fausse route, mon cher Black.

- Et pourquoi donc, Snivellus ?

- Parce qu'avec un peu de sens de l'observation, tu aurais vu que ces deux Gryffondors là n'y sont pour rien pour Miss Teigne.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Le coupable a utilisé de la peinture… un procédé Moldu. Les jumeaux auraient utilisé un sort.

- Mais non, c'est n'im … attends, c'est intéressant ce que tu dis…

- Je ne dis jamais de choses erronées, Black. Je ne m'appelle pas Potter, moi.

- Tu n'en as pas non plus le physique de rêve, _beauté fatale_, ricana Sirius.

- En attendant, la beauté fatale aurait pu te donner le nom des coupables de cette farce, mais elle n'en a plus envie. Prouve nous que tes neurones ne sont pas tous anesthésiés par le manque de sollicitation et trouve toi-même la réponse.

- Tu bluffes. Tu ne sais rien, grogna Sirius à l'insulte.

- Vous pariez Sirius ? Demanda Minerva en laissant un gloussement lui échapper.

Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal les regarda tour à tour avant de se demander s'ils étaient en train de le mener en bateau ou s'ils savaient réellement qui avait fat le coup. Puis il se mit à scruter les élèves pour avoir quelques indices. Il ne trouva rien de suspect … sauf peut-être ce clin d'œil de Fred à quelqu'un qu'il ne repéra pas. Mince, Snape avait raison. Ce n'était pas les jumeaux. Et il était tout à fait possible qu'il sache qui était derrière tout ça… Et il trouverait, rien que pour lui faire ravaler ses insultes. Après tout, il ne connaissait les élèves que depuis un peu plus de deux mois, il était donc pénalisé. Fort de sa résolution, il lança un regard arrogant à Severus avant de finir son assiette avec entrain sous le rire clair d'Albus.

o0o

_Lundi 22 Novembre 1993._

Ioann était réveillé depuis quelques minutes maintenant. Après un coup d'œil au réveil, il avait constaté qu'il était relativement tôt et qu'il pouvait encore flâner un peu au lit avant qu'il ne sonne. Alors il se retourna et se blottit dans les bras de Draco. Celui-ci grogna mais resserra sa prise sur lui, fourrant son nez dans ses cheveux. Le plus jeune pouffa doucement à cette réaction très protectrice et surtout inconsciente de son frère. Il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar ni avait eu peur de quoi que ce soit. Non, en fait il était venu dans le dortoir de Draco pour parler de la journée étonnante qui s'était passée et de leur étrange association avec les jumeaux. Et il s'était tout simplement endormi en cours de route sans penser à retourner dans son dortoir.

Mais là, il n'avait pas envie non plus de jouer à l'ours en peluche. Alors doucement il fit glisser ses mains sur les flans de son frère et entama une petite séance chatouillis. Le blond marmonna, tenta de se soustraire au contact sans toutefois se réveiller. Alors Ioann insista tout en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas rire trop fort. Draco serra un peu plus ses bras autour du plus jeune, le rapprochant presque au point de l'étouffer. Il grogna une nouvelle fois mais cette fois il ouvrit un peu les yeux. Ioann, qui avait maintenant les bras trop bloqués pour continuer sa torture, lui souffla dans le nez. Le blond rouspéta un peu.

- Ok, ok c'est bon, je suis réveillé. Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu m'as empêché de dormir ?

- Parce que j'étais réveillé.

- Arrête de fanfaronner, grommela le blond.

- On dirait un ours des cavernes quand tu t'éveilles et puis … euh … Dis Dray…

- Mmm ?

- Dis moi que c'est pas parce que t'es content de me voir… chuchota Ioann, assez gêné.

- De quoi ? Grogna Draco qui avait refermé les yeux dans une envie de finir sa nuit quand même.

- Ça, répondit le plus jeune en gigotant doucement.

Draco rouvrit les yeux vivement en sentant la partie relativement bien réveillée de son corps que son frère venait de cogner. Il rougit fortement avant de se dégager de ses bras en le repoussant. Sauf que le lit n'était pas très grand et Ioann bascula au sol.

- Merde. Désolé Io. Tu t'es fait mal ? Demanda le blond dans un murmure alors que ses joues étaient toujours surchauffées.

- Non, ça va, mais me jeter par terre c'était pas très gentil, bougonna-t-il en se réinstallant sur le lit tout en faisant attention de ne pas trop se coller à son frère.

- Désolé. Désolé aussi pour … enfin tu vois… ça me le fait de temps en temps … ce … enfin c'est pas à cause de toi hein.

- J'espère bien, répondit Ioann, un peu exaspéré, avant de sourire. En tout cas, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu voulais pas te réveiller… Il était bien ton rêve ?

- Ferme là, Moustique ! Râla Draco, encore plus rouge si c'était possible. On verra bien si tu rigoleras autant quand ça t'arrivera. Et puis t'es trop jeune pour parler de ça.

- Comme j'étais trop jeune pour voir tes parents dans la cuisine de ton manoir.

Les deux garçons grimacèrent en simultané au souvenir de Lucius et Narcissa, nus et en action sur la table de la cuisine. Draco avait été profondément dégouté. Il n'était pas idiot, il savait comment fonctionnaient les choses du sexe. Poppy leur avait fait quelques cours point trop détaillés pour qu'ils ne soient pas totalement ignorants. Il savait que sous le couvert de leur chambre, ses parents étaient encore très actifs. Mais le savoir et le voir étaient deux choses totalement différentes… et dérangeantes. Tout comme c'était humiliant de serrer son frère dans ses bras alors qu'il avait une érection matinale. C'était une réaction naturelle et normale pour un garçon de son âge, mais l'avoir et que Ioann s'en rende compte avant lui c'était… Merlin, il allait mourir de honte.

Ioann avait été légèrement choqué de ressentir ce genre de réaction physique serrée contre lui. Il leur arrivait tellement souvent de dormir ainsi, que cela l'avait légèrement dérouté. Mais voir la gêne plus qu'évidente de Draco lui fit prendre cette situation avec humour. Aussi, ne se gêna-t-il pas pour l'enfoncer un peu plus en tentant de deviner quelle jeune fille pouvait bien hanter ses rêves. Quand le réveil de Théo sonna, il pouffait toujours alors que Draco était totalement renfrogné. Celui-ci sortit du lit et se dirigea vers son armoire d'une démarche raide. Il avait vu qu'il profitait de la situation pour le faire tourner en bourrique. Oh bien sûr, c'était aussi une façon de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Mais il était un Malfoy et un Malfoy n'était pas raillé de la sorte. Son égo déjà égratigné était en train de sévèrement s'irriter.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, Blaise avait abandonné l'ide de savoir ce qui s'était passé pour autant énerver Draco tout en amusant le petit gnome. Après avoir reçu deux menaces de mort, il avait décidé qu'il n'était pas totalement suicidaire. Le deuxième année rigolait toujours quand il s'installa avec ses amis. Connors soupira en lui demandant ce qu'il avait encore fait, alors que Julian était très intéressé pour avoir des informations croustillantes sur son prochain mauvais coup. Eli n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Il mettait toujours un peu de temps à totalement se réveiller le matin et tant que son déjeuner n'était pas avalé, ce n'était pas la peine de lui demander quelque chose. Owen n'était toujours pas arrivé. Il n'allait pas bien en se levant et était passé par l'infirmerie.

o0o

Quand Severus avait vu Draco rentrer dans la Grande Salle avec la tête des mauvais jours, il prit peur qu'une nouvelle dispute ne soit arrivée entre Ioann et lui. Mais quand il avait vu son fils euphorique et visiblement en train de chambrer son ainé, il avait été soulagé. Ce n'était qu'une petite chicane fraternelle et sans conséquence grave. Comme à l'accoutumé, Black prit place à côté de lui en saluant tout le monde d'un joyeux bonjour avant de lui faire un vague signe de tête. Le professeur de potions n'avait jamais compris pourquoi l'autre homme avait continué à s'installer à cette place là alors qu'il aurait pu échanger avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- C'était un de tes Serpentards, hein, c'est pour ça que tu es au courant de l'identité du nouveau Maraudeur.

- Merlin me préserve d'un nouveau Maraudeur, répondit-il théâtralement.

- Oui mais c'est un de tes élèves.

- Et tu crois vraiment que je vais t'aider dans ta quête ? Je savais les Gryffondors idiots mais pas aussi naïfs.

- Ricane bien, mais je trouverais qui tu protèges. Parce que tu n'aurais jamais résisté à l'envie de retirer des points à une autre maison que la tienne alors que tu connais le nom du coupable. Il n'y a que tes Serpents que tu pourrais protéger ainsi, affirma Sirius qui, fier de son argumentation, se versa vivement un café bien chaud.

o0o

Ioann releva la tête de son assiette quand il vit Neville arriver. Il lui fit un signe de la main pour le saluer. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il devrait aller le voir pour lui parler d'une plante. Il avait besoin d'en savoir les propriétés pour une idée dont il avait parlé avec Draco. Il essaierait de le voir en sortant de la Grande Salle pour lui donner un rendez-vous en fin de journée. Il sursauta un instant quand Colin Crivey entra dans son champ de vision dans l'intention de lui parler. Le Gryffondor lui fit un sourire timide avant de le remercier de l'avoir aidé sur le dernier devoir de potions et pour lui demander s'ils pourraient remettre ça pour le devoir suivant. Ioann accepta tout en se disant que son frère allait le sermonner comme quoi il était trop gentil et que frayer avec autant de Gryffondors était en train de le rendre stupide. Mais bon, il comprenait son camarade de classe. C'était aussi pour cela qu'il avait décidé de se mettre à côté de lui en classe de potions quand il lui avait demandé la première fois s'il pouvait l'aider. Et son père avait semblé satisfait de cette décision.

Colin repartit s'asseoir à sa table alors que le brouhaha des chouettes et hiboux apportant le courrier emplissait la Grande Salle. Soupirant en voyant que Charlie ne lui avait toujours pas répondu, il se plongea dans son petit déjeuner tout en écoutant Pansy commenter la couverture de son magazine féminin. Puis il s'étonna du silence qui se faisait progressivement. Il était rare que sans l'intervention d'un professeur, les élèves se taisent ainsi. Il regarda donc du côté d'Albus pour le voir soucieux, les yeux dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Minerva semblait outrée alors qu'elle regardait par-dessus son bras. Fronçant les sourcils, Ioann regarda son père pour le voir réellement furieux. Son regard noir fusillait tous les élèves qui le regardaient avec un peu trop d'insistance. Ce fût à ce moment là qu'il remarqua que les regards allaient de son père à lui dans le plus grand étonnement. Se demandant réellement ce qui se passait, il jeta un œil à Draco qui était blême et dont les mains tremblaient légèrement autour du journal.

Cette fois un peu paniqué, il demanda doucement à Connors, qui était assis à côté de lui et qui tentait de cacher le journal, ce qu'il se passait. Le voyant hésiter et dissimuler un peu plus le journal à sa vue, il sentit son cœur se serrer. Que ce passait-il donc pour affoler ainsi tant de ses amis et sa famille ? D'un mouvement brusque, il arracha la Gazette des mains de son ami avant de la regarder. Son cœur sembla s'arrêter alors qu'une sensation de vertige venait de l'attraper. Un bourdonnement résonna dans ses oreilles et ce fut à peine s'il entendit un de ses amis l'appeler. Sa respiration se fit difficile et saccadée. Il avait l'impression d'être aspiré dans un tourbillon alors que l'horreur s'étalait sous ses yeux au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Devant lui, et en première page de l'édition, l'article suivant trônait, fier et dégradant.

_Le masque tombe : Severus Snape maltraite son fils !_

_Vous avez tous entendu parler de lui. Le Mangemort repenti. Il a torturé et tué et pourtant lors de son procès en 1980, Severus Snape a été acquitté. Ceci était dû à l'intervention particulièrement convaincante d'Albus Dumbledore sur son rôle d'espion. L'affaire avait fait des vagues à cette époque là. Vous retrouverez l'intégralité de ce procès en page deux. _

_Depuis le Mangemort semblait être rangé. Nous n'entendions plus parler de lui, sauf par ses élèves qui le caractérisent de despotique, partial et particulièrement effrayant. Le nombre d'élèves tremblant devant lui pour quelques heures de cours augmente année après année. Des témoignages édifiants parlent même de son injustice envers Harry Potter, notre précieux Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu pour son affiliation avec ses ennemis d'enfance. L'animosité chronique qui liait James Potter, Sirius Black et Severus Snape en page trois._

_Mais ce que nous ne savions pas et qui a longtemps été couvert, était la violence de Snape envers son fils. Comment l'avons-nous découvert ? Par une source sûre qui s'est interrogée sur certains évènements. Effectivement, le six novembre dernier, lors du premier match de Quidditch à Poudlard, une centaine de Détraqueurs est intervenue de leur propre chef (voir article page quatre). Deux élèves ont fortement subi leurs effets. Harry Potter et Ioann Snape. Nous comprendrons tous qu'avec le drame de la perte de ses parents dans sa petite enfance puis ces atroces aventures dont on a vaguement eu vent et qui ont eu lieu dans l'enceinte même de l'école, Monsieur Potter réagisse aussi violemment aux Gardiens d'Azkaban. Puis quelle aurait pu être l'excuse du jeune Snape si ce n'est un passé trouble auprès d'un père Mangemoresque. Severus Snape cache parfaitement son jeu avec son fils mais maintenant tout est enfin dévoilé sur ce pauvre enfant._

_Ce fils qu'il aurait récupéré des bras de sa mère en 1986 afin de lui faire vivre un calvaire. Un dossier médical, écrit le quinze Juillet 1986 par Poppy Pomfresh, infirmière à Poudlard, est particulièrement frappant. Dos déchiré par une ceinture, cheville déboitée, doigts cassés et mordus dont la cicatrice doit toujours être présente, séquestration avec interdiction de se lever même pour aller aux toilettes, malnutrition. Pour ceux qui connaissent le jeune Ioann Snape, il est de notoriété qu'il est trop petit et mince pour son âge. Ceci est dû aux sévices et à la famine qu'il a subis à cette époque et qui ont altérés sa croissance. Les Aurors étaient d'ailleurs intervenus, pour retirer la garde de l'enfant à ce père tyrannique mais cela n'avait pas tenu plus de vingt quatre heures, des pressions ayant été faites sur les autorités pour que Snape récupère la garde de son fils. _

_Mais cette fois, les choses ne se passeront pas de la même façon. Une enquête a été ouverte sous l'injonction d'un important membre du Ministère qui a découvert le pot aux roses. Et Snape devra répondre de ses actes. La justice sera bientôt rendue. Que ce soit Azkaban ou expulsion du monde magique, l'enfant sera enfin arraché des griffes de ce Mangemort et pourra enfin vivre sereinement._

_Votre si précieuse et dévouée Rita Skeeter, qui se fera un devoir de vous tenir au courant de toute l'évolution de cette sombre affaire. _


	32. Scandale

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen et Connors.

Béta : BettyMars

Zarakinel, merci pour toutes tes reviews, chapitre après chapitre !

Alors comme ça vous aimez pas ma Rita ? Rah mince alors … comme c'est étrange … mdr. Et oui cette petite garce a mis son nez où il ne fallait pas. Mais bon, fallait bien s'attendre à la voir apparaitre à un moment ou à un autre^^ Comme vous vous en doutez, Ioann va très mal le prendre … Mais vous allez découvrir tout un tas d'autres réactions dans ce chapitre … Pour ce qui est de l'association Twins/Draco/Io … vous comprendrez qu'il va falloir attendre un peu pour en voir les effets mais vous allez avoir de quoi vous occuper avec ce qui est prévu dans les nombreux chapitres à venir. Et pour ceux qui disent que je suis une sadique envers Ioann … oui c'est vrai, mais c'est pour son bien et puis rassurez vous ... c'est bientôt au tour de Draco et d'Harry d'être mes victimes (sourire sadique de l'auteur). En attendant la suite doit être passionnante vu que ma béta a corrigé ses 8 chapitres en retard en trois jours …

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plairait tout autant que le précédent !

Bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain.

* * *

**Chapitre 32 : Scandale.**

Ioann n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de l'immonde article qui s'étalait devant ses yeux. C'était tout simplement horrible. En plus d'accuser son père de le frapper, tout le monde pouvait lire ce qu'il avait subi. Instinctivement il glissa sa main dans sa robe de sorcier. Comme dans une mince tentative de cacher aux autres qu'effectivement, ses doigts portaient toujours la cicatrice de sa morsure. Merlin, les coups, les privations et même le fait qu'il n'était pas autorisé à aller aux toilettes étaient écrits, noir sur blanc, comme pour le narguer. Personne n'aurait dû savoir. Personne n'aurait dû apprendre cela. Personne n'avait le droit de dire que c'était son père qui avait fait ça. C'était un ignoble mensonge… mais un mensonge teinté de vérité et qui faisait horriblement mal. Il commença à haleter et à ne plus arriver à respirer normalement.

Il pouvait sentir les regards sur lui. Tous. Tous étaient en train de le dévisager. Il le sentait. Il pouvait le sentir aussi clairement que s'il avait été sur un piédestal éclairé par un projecteur. Son cœur était en train de s'emballer avec autant de certitude qu'une crise de panique arrivait. Une main chaude encercla la sienne. Il sursauta à ce contact mais ne releva la tête que dans l'espoir de pouvoir rencontrer le regard rassurant de son père. Mais celui-ci était en train de bruler le journal qui était devant lui, l'air fermé, une sourde fureur l'entourant. La main appuya un peu plus la sienne mais cela ne l'aida pas à se calmer. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à calmer son cœur et sa respiration. Il avait l'impression qu'il étouffait et que par-dessus les bourdonnements de ses oreilles, des ricanements et remarques des autres élèves se développaient. Il tourna la tête et tomba dans le regard satisfait et méchant de Warrington. La main caressa doucement la sienne et ce fut trop. Il la rejeta, se releva brutalement et sortit de la Grande Salle en courant.

o0o

Quand Neville avait vu la Une de la Gazette, il avait tout de suite eu peur pour Ioann. Tout comme beaucoup de personne, il connaissait, pour avoir entendu sa grand mère pester, que Skeeter était une affabulatrice et qu'elle déformait la réalité à sa sauce pour faire du sensationnel. Mais les détails donnés étaient bien trop proches de ce que Draco lui avait marmonné dans son délire comateux. Il savait que c'était vrai. Il n'eut même pas à poser son regard sur son ami pour en avoir la confirmation. Pourtant, quand il releva la tête, il ne put que le chercher des yeux. Quand il le vit, il ferma vivement ses paupières. Pourquoi devait-il endurer cela ? Quand il le vit se lever et presque se jeter hors de la Grande Salle, il ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir. Il bondit aussitôt de son siège et partit à sa suite. Il remarqua, sans étonnement, qu'il était précédé par Draco. Le blond avait aussi eu un temps d'arrêt, comme choqué de tout ça. Il n'avait vraiment réagi qu'au départ de son frère.

o0o

Dans la Grande Salle, une explosion de voix retentit juste après leur départ. Chacun commentant les évènements mouvementés de ce lundi matin. Mais très rapidement, ils furent repris à l'ordre par un Albus visiblement guère tolérant.

- Chers élèves, je vous demanderais de faire preuve de respect par rapport à votre camarade. Dans la vie, certaines choses peuvent être trompeuses. Il faut savoir faire la part des choses. Tout ce qui est dit n'est pas forcément réalité vraie. Il faut toujours savoir avant de divulguer.

- Surtout que ce n'est qu'un ramassis de conneries, grogna Sirius qui jeta son édition sur la table.

- Sirius !

- Je m'excuse Filius, mais franchement, au lieu de se regarder le nombril bien installée dans son fauteuil et derrière sa plume à papote, si Skeeter prenait le soin de venir vérifier ce qu'elle avance, elle dirait moins de conneries. C'est une plaie cette bonne femme. Toujours à foutre son nez dans ce qui ne la regarde pas. Avec tous les mensonges qu'elle débite à la minute et qui nous handicapent au bureau des Aurors, si jamais je lui pose la main dessus, je risque d'oublier un instant que c'est une femme, grogna Sirius, visiblement très énervé après la journaliste.

- Ferme-la, Black. Tes états d'âme ne m'intéressent absolument pas, claqua la voix froide de Severus.

- Ferme-la toi-même Snape ! Bordel elle affirme que tu frappes ton fils et toi tout ce que tu fais c'est me dire de la fermer ?

- Je sais très bien ce qu'elle dit de moi. Moi aussi j'ai lu l'article ! Mais si tu pouvais te la fermer pour que je puisse réfléchir au comportement à adopter, je t'en serais infiniment reconnaissant !

- Mais il n'y a rien à réfléchir ! Cette salo…

- Sirius ! S'indigna Minerva. Pas devant les élèves !

- Au temps pour moi. Cette …saleté vomit des bobards sur toi et je suis Auror. Putain il te faut combien de temps pour réfléchir et me déposer ta plainte pour diffamation outrageante ?

Severus le regarda comme si le temps s'était un instant mis sur pause. Puis il fronça les sourcils.

- Ecoute, je ne t'aime pas et toi non plus. Ce n'est pas une nouveauté et en plus c'est tout détaillé en page trois, ironisa Sirius. Mais cette femme je l'ai en horreur. Sans compter qu'il faudrait être aveugle pour voir que s'il y a une personne sur terre que tu ne frapperas jamais, c'est bien ton fils. Alors plus vite on s'occupera d'elle plus vite ce torchon pourra être démenti.

- Et puis je pourrais aussi témoigner, intervint Harry en se levant, timidement devant le regard sombre de son professeur de potions. Je suis peut-être mineur mais je suis le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, comme elle le dit si bien. Ma parole doit bien valoir quelque chose.

Severus le regarda étrangement. Comment ce garçon là, qu'il avait plus souvent persécuté qu'à son tour, pouvait prendre son parti aussi facilement ? D'accord, les accusations étaient très lourdes et méritaient de ne pas être prises à la légère. Mais que Potter se mette volontairement derrière lui était très surprenant. Sa surprise ne fit qu'augmenter lorsque tout le clan Weasley se leva également, même si Percy prit plus de temps à le faire, le regard fermement décidé à intervenir. Granger et Crivey suivirent le mouvement. Rapidement rejoints par les camarades de classes de Ioann, ceux de Draco… du moins sauf Pansy, puis de l'équipe de Quidditch, de la plupart de la maison Serpentard, toutes années confondues. Le mouvement se propagea et bientôt Severus fut sidérer de voir que presque tous les élèves étaient prêts à faire bloc derrière lui pour rétablir la vérité. Pourtant il était persuadé que quelque part, ce n'était pas totalement désintéressé. Ils étaient tous curieux de savoir où s'arrêtait le mensonge et où commençait la vérité de cet article. Car mine de rien, le départ précipité de Ioann prouvait que tout n'était pas que fariboles.

- Tu vois Snape, même tes victimes sont prêtes à te donner main forte. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais le fait est là.

- Parce que Ioann on l'aime bien, intervint brusquement Gregory

- Et pas que parce qu'il est le fils de notre directeur de Maison, continua Vincent.

- Parce qu'il est spécial, répondirent les jumeaux Weasley d'une même voix complice.

- Parce qu'il m'a accompagné nourrir les Sombrals, annonça Luna d'une voix rêveuse.

- Parce qu'il m'aide avec mes cours de potions même si je suis un Gryffondor, rougit Colin.

- Parce que c'est notre ami ! S'écria Connors vivement acquiescé par ses trois autres camarades de classe.

- Parce qu'aussi il attire les problèmes avec encore plus de facilité que Harry, marmonna Ron, et que si on lui enlève son père, il va finir par vraiment se faire tuer ce gosse.

- Tous ceux qui vous voient interagir, ton fils et toi, savent très bien que tu ne le maltraites pas, reprit Sirius. Même s'ils ne t'aiment pas toi. Alors ne la laisse pas gagner de l'importance une seconde de plus.

- D'accord, alors je porte plainte pour diffamation et atteinte à la vie privée. Ainsi que pour avoir traumatiser mon fils en sortant un tel torchon. Et j'estime que Skeeter doit publier un démenti en même temps que des excuses publiques, remercia froidement Severus. Black, tu as encore besoin de moi ou tu peux faire ton boulot tout seul ?

- Non, ta plainte est notée, je vais de ce pas au Ministère la rédiger et je te contacte aussitôt pour la signer afin de la valider. Albus je …

- Allez-y mon enfant, je pense que les élèves ne verront pas d'un mauvais œil de devoir rater leur cours aujourd'hui.

- J'espère qu'il en va de même pour moi, Albus, car il est tant que je prenne le relais de messieurs Malfoy et Londubat quant à m'occuper de mon fils.

- Evidement, Severus. Tout comme il est évident que Ioann est excusé d'être absent aujourd'hui. Aussi, chers élèves, les cours de Potions et de Défenses sont annulés pour aujourd'hui. Les autres, par contre, seront assurés normalement. Et l'heure tournant, je vous conseille de commencer à partir avant d'arriver en retard.

Un brouhaha s'éleva alors que les élèves sortaient de la Grande Salle. Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers leur Salle Commune. Ils auraient dû avoir cours avec Sirius en première heure. Ils arrivèrent directement dans leur dortoir alors que Seamus et Dean qui les suivaient s'arrêtaient devant la cheminée. Un silence de plomb était tombé en même temps que le Trio s'était assis sur le lit de Ron.

- Vous croyez que c'est vrai ? Demanda celui-ci. Pas que Snape batte son fils, mais que le fils ait été battu…

- Les professeurs ont parlé de mensonges et de ne pas tout croire mais … commença Hermione.

- Mais Snape réagit fortement aux Détraqueurs, continua Harry, qui repensait à ce que son parrain lui avait dit sur une éventuelle maltraitance.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête. Ils étaient également conscients que le comportement ultra protecteur de Malfoy à l'égard du plus jeune prenait une autre proportion. Tout comme ses problèmes avec Warrington. Avec la discrétion au château, ils avaient eu vent de la teneur de la menace du maitre chanteur. Et Harry comprit. Draco lui avait dit que ce que revivait Ioann face aux Détraqueurs était plus important que ce qu'il revivait lui. Il n'était toujours pas sûr que ce soit le cas, mais il pouvait convenir que la mort de sa mère équivalait la maltraitance que le plus jeune devait revivre. Et ce type, dont l'Epouvantard avait pris l'apparence, était son bourreau. Il n'en avait plus aucun doute.

o0o

Draco et Neville avaient eu du mal à retrouver Ioann. Celui-ci avait l'habitude du château et courait assez vite. Mais grâce au blond et à sa connaissance de son frère, ils le retrouvèrent assez vite. Il était recroquevillé dans l'angle d'un mur dans un couloir abandonné. Draco s'était presque jeté sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Neville ne fit pas de cas, il s'installa dans le dos du plus jeune et se serra contre lui, la tête posée sur une de ses omoplates, sa main gauche sur l'autre, la caressant doucement. Ioann pleura longuement et fortement dans ce cocon réconfortant. Son monde venait de s'écrouler. Tout le monde savait maintenant qu'il avait été maltraité. Tout le monde connaissait ce honteux secret. Jamais il ne pourrait affronter leurs regards maintenant. Et ce regard de Warrington, comme s'il était complètement satisfait de la situation. C'était tout simplement horrible de voir qu'en quelques instants, une journaliste qui ne le connaissait pas, venait de le replonger en enfer et lui promettait de lui retirer l'homme qu'il aimait le plus au monde, son sauveur, son papa.

- Calme-toi Moustique. Personne ne pourra t'enlever Oncle Severus. Papa, Maman, nos oncle et tantes, Mamie, ainsi que Dora, Charlie et Bill, tu peux compter sur eux pour ne pas laisser passer ça.

- Et tu peux aussi compter sur moi, Ioann. Cet article n'est qu'un torchon. Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai, et ta famille aussi.

- Mais … mais les autres ils savent … ils savent pour … pour _Lui_. Même … même s'ils croient que … que c'est papa qui m'a fait mal. Ils savent … que …

- Et si un seul te fait une réflexion, je le frappe, gronda Draco.

- Si un seul te regarde de travers, je lui lance un sort, continua Neville.

- Et puis tu as tes amis. L'an dernier, ils ne t'ont pas abandonné. Cette année non plus. En plus ils connaissent tes cauchemars. Maintenant ils sauront le pourquoi. Mais ils comprendront mieux et pourront mieux t'aider. Mes amis ne te regarderont pas différemment non plus ou ils auront affaire à moi. Mais Vincent, Grégory et Blaise ne sont pas du genre à te rejeter comme ça. Pas maintenant.

- Pansy … elle va encore plus … plus m'insulter maintenant.

- Et dans ce cas là j'oublierai les préceptes de la bienséance que papa veut m'enseigner depuis tant de temps comme quoi on ne frappe pas une femme et je lui referais le portrait.

- Rappelle-toi Ioann, tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ce que tu es ou de ce qu'on t'a fait. Au contraire. Tu es quelqu'un de courageux qui se relève toujours après les coups durs. Montre leur à tous que tu es plus fort que cette Rita et que malgré ton passé, tu es toujours ce petit diable de Ioann Snape.

- Il a raison, reprit Draco. Et puis n'oublie pas qu'on doit encore préparer un mauvais tour contre Pansy et qu'on a pas encore trouvé quoi. Alors il faut que tu te reprennes, que tu relèves la tête et qu'on ne la loupe pas.

- Vous pourriez utiliser de l'Alihotsy. C'est une plante un peu étrange et pas très belle. Le professeur Chourave en a trois dans une de ses serres. Si vous arrivez à lui faire avaler quelques feuilles, elle va piquer une grosse crise d'hystérie.

- Là tu remontes dans mon estime, Londubat. Et tu sais quoi, Ioann, si on arrive à la coupler avec une potion d'hallucination, tu pourras toi aussi te moquer d'elle très souvent par la suite.

- Oui mais si on me sépare de pa… papa, je sais pas si j'aurais envie … envie de faire ça. Je veux pas qu'il parte. Il m'a … m'a promis que je resterais tou… toujours avec lui. Il m'a promis… il m'a promis ...

- Et il tiendra sa promesse, jeune garçon.

Les trois élèves sursautèrent à cette voix. Ils n'avaient entendu personne arriver. Et pour cause. L'arrivant était une arrivante fantomatique : la Dame Grise. Ioann leva ses yeux déchirants de détresse et trempés de larmes vers elle.

- Apprenez que presque tous les élèves et professeurs sont prêts à faire front et que votre père a porté plainte pour atteinte à la vie privée et diffamation. Cette gourgandine va durement payer l'affront qu'elle a fait au professeur Snape. N'ayez crainte, Poudlard ne laissera pas son petit protégé souffrir. Vous êtes l'enfant du château. Même Mimi est prête à quitter ses toilettes pour aller hanter celle de la journaliste car elle est offusquée de ce qu'elle a fait.

- Elle peut vraiment le faire ? Enfin quitter Poudlard et aller ailleurs je veux dire, s'étonna Neville.

- Bien sûr. Par défaut, un fantôme reste proche du lieu de sa mort. Mais cela ne l'en rend pas prisonnier. Je ne suis pas morte ici. Je n'étais même pas sur le territoire du Royaume-Uni. Mais je suis revenue d'Albanie pour venir passer l'éternité ici car Poudlard c'est… Poudlard.

- C'est vrai qu'avec tous les fantômes présents, tous ne pouvaient pas être mort ici. Sinon l'école aurait été fermée pour manque de Sécurité, réfléchit Draco.

- Et ce depuis fort longtemps, affirma le fantôme. Reprenez-vous, jeune Ioann. Avec un peu de recul, vous verrez que la situation est moins grave qu'elle ne le parait.

- Mais… mais ils savent quand même, chuchota le garçon en baissant la tête, laissant ses larmes se remettre à couler abondamment.

- Et nous ferons face ensemble, mon Cœur, répondit la voix rassurante de Severus qui venait de les retrouver avec l'aide du Baron Sanglant.

Il s'accroupit devant les garçons et passa délicatement la main dans les cheveux de son fils. Il rassura Draco d'un regard et remercia Neville d'un autre. Le Gryffondor tapota doucement l'épaule de plus jeune en lui affirmant qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. Puis il se releva et repartit en direction de son dortoir après que le professeur lui ait appris l'annulation des cours de Sirius et des siens. Draco se redressa également alors que Severus attrapait son fils dans ses bras. Il maintint fermement sa prise en se disant avec regret que bientôt il aurait du mal à le porter ainsi. Le blond fut un peu mécontent d'être renvoyé à son cours de botanique mais se résigna pour ne pas rendre la situation plus difficile qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Le professeur attendit un certain temps dans ce couloir vide et sombre. Il berçait tendrement son fils dont les larmes ne semblaient pas prêtes à s'arrêter. Puis, quand il fut sûr que les élèves avaient rejoint leurs cours, il prit quelques raccourcis afin d'arriver le plus rapidement à ses appartements. Là il s'assit sur son fauteuil, Ioann bien calé dans ses bras, avant de le recouvrir de plaid qu'il fit venir d'un sort. Il hésita à faire de même avec une potion calmante, avant d'abandonner l'idée. Ce ne serait que décaler la crise à un temps ultérieur et il préférait que l'abcès soit percé rapidement.

o0o

Lucius parcourait les couloirs du Ministère d'un pas rapide. Il était en grande conversation avec Madame Edgecombe à propos du fait qu'il ait trois cheminées de son Manoir connectées au Réseau de Cheminette et que cela en faisait deux de trop. Evidement le blond était totalement contre cette idée de réduire ses possibilités de fuites en cas d'ouragan Narcissa. Il était d'ailleurs en train de lui dire franchement le fond de sa pensée quand la Gazette du Sorcier avait été livrée. Cela ne l'avait pas perturbé tant que cela jusqu'à ce que son regard soit accroché, un long moment plus tard, par la photo de Severus s'étalant en première page. Il avait alors stoppé net son argumentation très musclée en attrapant le journal. La Une le fit blêmir. Son ami était accusé de maltraitance sur son fils. Salazar mais qui pouvait bien inventer une telle sottise ! Qui était cette personnalité du Ministère qui avait osé ressortir ces anciens dossiers pour les arranger à sa sauce ? Mais ce qui lui fit fermer violement les paupières, était le détail de certains sévices qu'avait subis Ioann, quelques années plus tôt.

Une fureur sans nom le parcourut. Il avait alors abandonné son interlocutrice, qui tentait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, avant de se diriger à grand pas vers le hall afin de rejoindre les locaux du journal par Cheminette. Il allait apprendre à cette maudite femelle à respecter les autres et les enfants en particulier.

Régulièrement il bousculait quelques personnes sans réellement le voir jusqu'à ce que son nom soit prononcé. Il se retourna prêt à en découdre avec le type qui lui faisait perdre du temps inutilement. Il fut légèrement surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait de Black, alors que celui-ci était sensé être à Poudlard. Mais il garda son air méprisant et son regard assassin.

- Black. En plus d'être dérangé par ta présence, tu me fais perdre mon temps.

- Oui, bonjour à toi aussi. Je vois que tu as lu la Gazette, continua Sirius en désignant le journal dans la main du blond. Je viens d'enregistrer la plainte de Snape contre Skeeter et j'allais l'appréhender. Kingsley s'occupe de voir qui a eu accès aux archives dernièrement.

- Une personne peu scrupuleuse étant donné que les informations publiées sont partiellement erronées. Le rapport des Aurors était effectivement aussi accablant. Mais les Aurors qui ont enlevé Ioann à son père étaient Russes et que cela n'avait rien à voir avec une certaine maltraitance de la part de Severus.

- Je n'ai jamais mis en doute le fait que Snape n'était pas un bourreau pour son fils. En fait je me disais que toi, l'ex-Mangemort qui passe plus de temps avec le Ministre que sa propre femme, pourrais m'accompagner confronter Cuffe et Skeeter. Je suis sûr que ça te manque de jouer au méchant … n'est-ce pas Malfoy ?

- Que dois-je comprendre, Black ? Que je peux torturer et tuer cette femme sous le couvert de la loi ?

- Si tu veux me faire virer et te faire envoyer à Azkaban, effectivement c'est un bon plan. Non, je pensais plus à la… brusquer un peu. Tu vois quoi. Toi t'es le méchant qui fait la grosse voix et moi le gentil qui console la demoiselle en détresse.

- Sache que si tu ne te prends pas un sort, Black c'est qu'il y a un petit garçon que j'aime beaucoup qui a dû voir sa journée tourner au cauchemar en quelques instants. Alors je suis d'accord pour aller voir Skeeter car de toute façon c'était exactement ce que j'avais l'intention de faire. Ensuite tu ravales ton sourire niais et dégoulinant et tu fais ton boulot. Tu sauveras les damoiselles en détresse du méchant Mangemort un autre jour. Quant à me faire envoyer à Azkaban, ne crois pas que ce soit si facile que ça, claqua la voix froide de Lucius, son air hautain n'ayant rien perdu de sa colère.

Sirius lui fit un sourire narquois avant d'esquisser une ridicule révérence, trop exagérée pour être respectueuse, afin d'indiquer à Lucius de passer devant. Ce que le blond fit avec distinction en reniflant de mépris. Non, même avec un but commun, il n'était pas encore arrivé, le jour où tous les deux oublieraient leurs différents. Ils arrivèrent dans le hall de la Gazette quelques instants plus tard. Lucius se dirigea aussitôt vers le bureau de Barnabas Cuffe, le rédacteur en chef du journal. Lorsque celui-ci vit l'Auror Black accompagné de Malfoy, il se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester au lit. En quelques mots, Sirius lui expliqua la plainte à son encontre concernant sa façon d'autoriser des articles calomnieux à être édités. Il lui signifia que sa présence était attendue au bureau des Aurors et qu'une séance au Magenmagot serait fixée ultérieurement pour statufier sur sa condamnation. Cuffe pinça ses lèvres et regarda les deux hommes furieusement. Mais néanmoins, il se plia à l'ordre. Après leur avoir remis l'adresse de Rita et avoir donner des ordres pour qu'un démenti et des excuses publiques soient éditées dans une édition spéciale qui sortirait le soir même, il se dirigea vers le Ministère.

Skeeter était assise dans son bureau, l'édition du jour étendue devant elle, alors qu'elle regardait avec délice cet article qui allait faire beaucoup de bruit. Elle avait eu de la chance. Elle tenait là une vraie mine d'or et une affaire juteuse. Snape, avec son lourd passé, allait enfin payer pour toutes ses fautes. Elle n'avait rien de spécial contre lui, mais avait un flaire infaillible pour les bons articles. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, se fut l'arrivée en grande pompe de Black par sa cheminée. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers son salon, en se demandant qui venait la déranger ainsi. Elle s'interrogea sur le fait qu'elle avait cru que deux personnes étaient arrivées alors qu'il était seul. D'ailleurs, cet homme à l'œil vif et une nonchalance non feinte, était censé être à Poudlard pour donner ses cours. Alors pourquoi donc avait-il revêtu de sa robe d'Auror et était-il là ?

- Auror Black ? Mais c'est un plaisir de vous recevoir. Il est juste dommage que vous ne m'ayez pas prévenue plus tôt. Je me serais un peu mieux arrangée, roucoula-t-elle en gonflant légèrement ses boucles blondes.

- Je n'en doute pas tout comme je sais que j'en aurais sûrement apprécié les efforts.

- Séducteur. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- N'avez-vous pas la moindre idée quant à ma venue ?

- Je pense que mon article y est pour beaucoup. Je ferais tout pour aider les agents de l'ordre à mettre la main sur de dangereux criminels.

- Lorsque l'on voit avec quel enthousiasme vous écrivez vos articles, je ne vois pas les choses autrement. Vous avez d'ailleurs mis en avant de lourdes accusations. Violence sur mineur, n'est pas un comportement à prendre à la légère. Avez-vous des preuves ?

- Je ne peux évidement pas vous révéler mes sources. Vous savez bien ce que c'est n'est-ce pas ?

- Effectivement. Mais il doit bien y avoir quelque chose que vous pourriez me dire.

- Cela pourrait être possible. Suivez-moi dans mon bureau. Vous n'êtes pas à Poudlard ?

- Et bien, vous comprendrez qu'avec une telle révélation, j'ai dû reprendre mon poste d'Auror, lui répondit Sirius avec un grand sourire en la suivant dans le couloir alors qu'il jetait un œil en arrière comme pour passer un accord secret.

- Et puis Snape étant professeur également, il était normal que ce soit vous qui l'appréhendiez. Voilà, prenez place. Un thé ?

- Merci, mais jamais en service. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, pourrions nous en finir rapidement ?

- Evidement. Tenez, Auror Black, ronronna-t-elle. Voici la copie d'un rapport des Aurors de l'époque ainsi que celle d'un rapport médical de l'infirmière de Poudlard. Les originaux étant bien évidement toujours au Ministère. C'est édifiant n'est-ce pas ? Comment un homme peut-il faire cela à un pauvre enfant ? Enfin un homme … un Mangemort est-il seulement humain.

- Au moins autant qu'un journaliste, je suppose, répondit Sirius d'une voix légèrement acide qui déstabilisa Rita.

- Pardon ?

- Avez-vous vérifié l'authenticité de ce document ? Continua Sirius sans se soucier de la question.

- Ceci est une copie, claqua la journaliste d'un air un peu pincé. Mais vous voyez très bien le seau du Ministère sur les différents parchemins.

- Je vois également qu'il manque des pages et que d'autres proviennent d'un autre dossier. Ceci est un mélange grossier entre plusieurs rapports afin d'en faire ressortir que le mauvais. Un peu comme si quelqu'un avait voulu créer un évènement en faisant une reconstitution édifiante de plusieurs faits.

- Auror Black, qu'êtes vous venu faire chez moi ? Demanda Rita dont l'humeur s'était faite bien moins enjôleuse.

- Oh, c'est vrai. Voici une assignation. Snape porte plainte contre vous pour diffamation, attente à la vie privée et traumatisme sur son fils.

- Traumatisme sur son fils ? C'est une plaisanterie j'espère ! C'est lui qui le maltraite pas moi.

- Avez-vous seulement idée de la blessure que cet article a infligée à ce garçon ? Cela vous amuse tant que ça de détruire les gens, gronda une voix qui la fit sursauter

- Que… Malfoy ? Cracha-t-elle après s'être retournée. Que faite vous chez moi ?

- J'accompagne l'Auror et je viens en tant que défenseur des intérêts des Snape.

- Votre article ne se base que sur des demi-vérités et des choses erronées. N'avez-vous donc aucun scrupule à faire du mal ?

- La Gazette a pour ambition de se vendre !

- Quel qu'en soit le prix à payer pour ceux à qui vous vous attaquez, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Lucius en la dominant de toute sa haute et imposante stature.

- Vous ne me faites pas peur, Malfoy.

- Ménagez votre langue, Rita, intervint Sirius en fourrant les parchemins dans sa poche. Il serait dommage que je vous inculpe pour insultes.

- Parce que tu n'avais pas déjà l'intention de l'arrêter ? Soupira d'énervement le blond

- Cela suffit ! Veuillez sortir de chez moi immédiatement.

- Bien sûr. Mais vous allez venir avec nous, chère Rita, fanfaronna Sirius. Parce qu'en plus de devoir faire des excuses publiques qui seront publiées ce soir, vous allez devoir assumer vos écrits. Vous allez passer la journée en détention au Ministère. Détention qui pourrait se prolonger selon la décision du Magenmagot. Un dédommagement financier est sûrement à prévoir également. Mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là.

- Vous outrepassez vos droits ! S'exclama-t-elle

- Absolument pas. Lisez bien, c'est tout détaillé en page deux du mandat, s'amusa Sirius. Ne vous a-t-on jamais appris que la liberté d'une personne s'arrêtait là où commençait celle d'autrui ? C'est dommage. La prochaine fois que vous voudrez faire du chiffre avec un article, prenez au moins la peine de vérifier vos sources. Je vois les Snape évoluer tous les jours au château, et je peux vous affirmer que la seule chose dont on peut accuser Snape envers son fils est une surprotection.

- Une enquête a été ouverte contre Snape, il va être arrêté et son fils placé en foyer…

- L'enquête a été suspendue lors de l'enregistrement de sa plainte. Scrimgeour n'est pas idiot. Avant de s'immiscer dans la vie de Snape, il va d'abord vérifier les accusations afin de ne faire aucune erreur. Albus est une menace très sévère pour le Ministère.

- Et il a tout intérêt, continua Lucius. Car si quiconque vient perturber un peu plus la vie de cet enfant, je fais la promesse qu'il va y avoir un grand ménage effectué dans les différents départements et dans les coffres forts du Ministère… au profil des Snape bien sûr.

Le ton et le regard de Lucius était clairement effrayant. Même si elle ne se laissait pas facilement impressionner, Rita prit le parti de ne pas envenimer les choses plus. Elle était en position délicate. Sans compter qu'elle ne pouvait même pas dégager la faute sur sa source qui lui avait fait faire un serment inviolable pour préserver son intégrité. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait quelques difficultés à la sortie d'un article. Mais il fallait reconnaitre que cette fois, le cas était plus épineux. Mais elle ne se faisait pas de souci. Elle s'était toujours très bien sortie des embuches. Cette fois ne serait pas différente des autres.

o0o

A Poudlard, les élèves ne parlaient que de cette histoire. Vincent avait dû retenir Draco par deux fois pour lui éviter de mettre une raclée à des curieux qui venaient lui demander des détails sur ces soi-disant violences subies par son frère. Car si la culpabilité de Severus n'était pas de l'ordre du jour, la réaction de son fils à la lecture de l'article prouvait qu'il y avait bien un quelque chose de vrai. Et chacun essayait d'en savoir un peu plus. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas non plus, c'était que Ioann s'était muré dans un silence inquiétant. Il était assis sur le canapé. Les genoux remontés sur sa poitrine, il les avait entourés de ses bras et enfoui sa tête dedans. De temps en temps, un léger balancement d'avant en arrière le prenait. Dès que quelqu'un s'approchait de lui, des tremblements le secouaient alors que les sanglots recommençaient.

Même Severus n'osait plus l'approcher tellement il avait peur d'une réaction extrême. L'enfant n'avait rien avalé depuis le petit déjeuner et maintenant que le repas du soir se profilait, le professeur regrettait de ne pas l'avoir assommé de potion calmante. Il aurait pu le rassurer et le réconforter le temps qu'il aurait été comateux. Même un peu plus tôt, lorsque Milo et Henrique étaient passés, Ioann n'avait pas réagi. Tout comme la venue de Poppy l'avait grandement fait pleurer alors qu'elle l'avait juste ausculté. Severus avait également empêché Draco de venir le rejoindre. Il savait que c'était inutile pour l'instant et que cela aurait fait plus de mal au blond de devoir garder ses distances qu'autre chose. Alors il lui avait refusé l'entrée des appartements, lui disant que ça irait mieux le lendemain. Seulement en réalité il n'en était absolument pas sûr.

La cheminée s'habilla de vert avant de cracher son colis. Severus l'approcha, faisant trembler son fils en passant à proximité. Il défit les lanières avant de tomber sur un ensemble de parchemins envoyés par Lucius. Mais le plus important était l'édition spéciale de la Gazette. Le titre annonçait la couleur : « La Gazette assume ses erreurs ». Un résultat très rapide et impressionnant. Black avait fait du bon boulot et Lucius avait visiblement fait presser le dossier. Un petit sourire satisfait éclaira son visage avant qu'il ne regarde l'enfant blessé devant lui. Doucement il s'approcha et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Un long gémissement accompagna son mouvement alors que Ioann se remettait à pleurer.

- Ioann, mon cœur, regarde-moi, demanda Severus d'une voix douce. Ecoute-moi. Personne ne va t'enlever à moi. Je te l'ai déjà promis plein de fois et je te le promets à nouveau. Quant à ce que tu as subi, nous avons fait ce qu'il faut pour arranger tout cela au mieux.

Mais le garçon n'était pas prêt à entendre ses paroles. Il était parti très loin. Aussi Severus décida de lui lire le journal.

- Je vais te lire l'article qui a été publié ce soir dans une édition spéciale de la Gazette.

Le démenti et les excuses de Cuffe en eux-mêmes n'étaient pas des plus importants. L'article suivant était bien plus intéressant. En effet, la journée avait été bouleversée pour beaucoup. Kingsley avait pris un peu de temps pour faire une déclaration à la presse. Et c'était Henrique lui-même qui avait recueilli le témoignage. Ainsi que d'autres révélations qui devaient calmer le jeu.

_Chers lecteurs, c'est avec gêne et humilité que je viens vous présenter des excuses pour les articles erronés qui ont été publiés par nos services, ce matin même. En effet, Rita Skeeter, notre journaliste, a été abusée par des personnes peu scrupuleuses. Ayant habituellement des sources sûres, elle n'a pas estimé nécessaire de vérifier les accusations portées envers Severus Snape. Or il aurait fallu s'y attarder un instant. L'article publié ce matin même n'était que calomnies. Nous avons d'ailleurs reçu des lettres des étudiants de Poudlard nous stipulant que le professeur était tout sauf violent envers son fils. Aussi, l'équipe de la Gazette se joint à Rita et moi-même pour présenter nos sincères excuses à Severus Snape et à son fils pour cet article diffamatoire, incorrect et blessant._

_Barnabas Cuffe, rédacteur en chef, et Rita Skeeter, journaliste. _

- Tu vois mon cœur, tout va s'arranger maintenant, murmura presque Severus en voyant que les tremblements de son fils s'étaient arrêté tout, comme ses sanglots.

- Les autres savent quand même pour moi. Même si le journal dit que c'était une erreur, ils savent quand même.

- Ioann… Chaton, est-ce que tu veux bien me laisser te prendre dans mes bras ?

Un frissonnement parcourut les fines épaules du garçon avant que ses beaux yeux noirs pailletés d'argent de se relèvent. Ils étaient débordants de larmes et de détresse. Puis un sanglot éclata avant que Ioann ne se jette dans les bras de son père. Celui-ci lâcha le journal afin de l'entourer d'amour et de réconfort. Il le berça doucement, chantonnant une berceuse qu'il avait apprise au fil des années. Quand les spasmes se calmèrent, il rattrapa la Gazette.

- Il y a un autre article après, je vais te le lire aussi.

Décalant l'enfant de façon à le garder confortablement contre lui tout ayant accès au journal, il commença sa lecture.

_Chers lecteurs, l'article suivant est le démenti de l'article que nous avons publié ce matin même. J'ai le regret de vous informer qu'il n'est d'aucun de nos journalistes. N'ayant pu le faire nous même, nous avons été obligé d'utiliser un article publié ce soir même dans le Daily Wizard. Il a été écrit par notre confrère, Henrique Almeida…_

- Oncle Henrique ?

- Oui mon Cœur. C'est ton oncle qui l'a écrit, avec l'aide d'oncle Milo, d'un Auror pour qui j'ai du respect depuis longtemps et de moi-même.

- Pourquoi pas Oncle Milo ?

- Parce qu'il est ton parrain et qu'il ne serait pas impartial aux yeux du public si jamais quelqu'un décidait de creuser un peu. Personne ne sait qu'Henrique et Milo sont ensemble. Henrique était donc le journaliste désigné pour écrire ce qu'il faut et faire mouche sans craindre les retombées. Tu ne l'as pas remarqué visiblement car tu étais trop choqué, mais nous avons tout fait pour réparer correctement les erreurs, Chaton. Nous avons été obligés de révéler certaines choses pour mieux en cacher d'autres. Je continue ?

Seul un hochement de tête dans son coup lui répondit et il attaqua directement l'article suivant.

_Affabulation, complot et mensonges voici comment nous pouvons qualifier l'article publié ce matin par la célèbre Rita Skeeter, journaliste à la Gazette du Sorcier. Qui donc arrêtera cette femme à la langue aussi venimeuse que sa plume est acérée ? « Severus Snape maltraite son fils ». Voilà ce qu'elle affirmait. Mais comment donc peut-on affirmer une telle chose lorsqu'on ne fait que les voir. Il n'y a pas besoin d'être intime avec cette famille pour voir que jamais le père ne lèverait la main sur son fils. D'après l'un de ses élèves qui nous a fait parvenir son témoignage, la seule menace qui plane sur Ioann Snape de la part du terrifiant et sadique professeur de potions, est de mourir étouffé dans un câlin. Quelle sombre réalité, n'est-ce pas ? Quel horrible père est-il !_

_Des dizaines de lettres nous sont parvenues. Même de la part d'élèves de Gryffondor, la Maison de Poudlard qui est pourtant connue pour être en conflit direct avec Snape. Et toutes sont unanimes : Severus aime son fils et serait incapable de le frapper. Tout comme les séparer serait une grave atteinte au bonheur du garçon._

_Des preuves accablantes provenant d'un dossier des archives du Bureau des Aurors ont été avancées pour appuyer cette théorie. Cet après midi même, j'ai rencontré l'Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt. A l'époque, en 1986, il était à la charge de l'équipe ayant rédigé ce rapport. Voici ce qu'il est ressorti de notre entretien._

_HA : Auror Shacklebolt, pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il s'est passé en ce jour du quinze Juillet 1986, cité dans l'article de la Gazette ?_

_KS : J'étais ce jour là en repos. Je n'étais donc pas sur les lieux mais j'étais là lors du débriefing. Il faut savoir que l'enfant est Russe et que Snape n'a appris son existence qu'un mois et demi avant cette date. A ce moment là il a fait valoir ses droits pour récupérer l'enfant. Or l'ancien tuteur étant Moldu, il n'a fourni que des papiers Moldus sans produire la filiation magique. Et pour récupérer un héritage, cet ancien tuteur s'est appuyé sur cette faiblesse du dossier et a débarqué avec des Aurors Russes pour le récupérer._

_HA : Vous voulez dire que les Aurors ont effectivement séparé l'enfant de son père ?_

_KS : Et ils l'ont fait de façon assez violente, traumatisant le garçon au passage._

_HA : Comment Snape a-t-il pu récupérer son fils dès le lendemain ? _

_KS : Lucius Malfoy est connu comme étant un ami de cette famille. Il a fait accélérer l'administration pour que la reconnaissance en paternité sorcière soit reconnue au plus tôt. Mais c'est le parrain de Ioann qui a débloqué l'affaire. Depuis le mois de juin précédent cet évènement, il était le tuteur légal devant la magie si Severus n'était pas en mesure d'assurer ses devoirs. C'est alors que mon équipe est allée récupérer l'enfant. Le pauvre a durement vécu cette séparation et a eu besoin du soutien de toute sa famille pour effacer le traumatisme subi._

_HA : Mais les blessures indiquées sur le rapport ?_

_KS : Nous avons étudié les copies du rapport sur lequel Skeeter s'est appuyées. C'est un mélange de plusieurs dossiers monté de façon à recréer les évènements d'une certaine manière. De façon à faire croire que le fait d'avoir enlevé l'enfant à son père était dû à de la maltraitance alors que ce n'était qu'une histoire peu scrupuleuse de tutelle._

_Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, ces preuves accablantes n'étaient un scénario monté de toutes pièces pour faire tomber Severus Snape. Pourquoi ? Par qui ? Les Aurors sont actuellement en charge de cette affaire après la plainte déposée par le professeur. _

_Sauf que toutes les excuses ou dédommagements ne répareront jamais les blessures que cet article a créées. J'ai par la suite eu l'extrême chance de pouvoir entrer en contact avec Snape afin de recueillir ses réactions. D'abord réticent, il a accepté de me recevoir chez lui à Poudlard. Et ce que j'y ai découvert était profondément troublant. Alors que je venais de passer la cheminée, je n'ai pu que tomber sur l'image dérangeante d'un petit garçon détruit. Ioann Snape était recroquevillé sur lui-même, muré dans sa détresse et terriblement fragile. Toutes les excuses de Skeeter ne seront jamais à la hauteur de ce qu'elle a fait subir à cet enfant. _

_Severus a été courtois même s'il était tendu à cause de ma présence dans la même pièce que son fils. Quand je lui ai proposé d'aller ailleurs pour cette rencontre, il m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il préférait que je reparte aussitôt plutôt que de devoir s'éloigner de l'enfant. _

_HA : Professeur Snape, comment avez-vous vécu ces injustes accusations ?_

_SS : Pour ma part, l'injustice et ses accusations ne m'importent plus. Cela fait bien longtemps que cela m'est égal. Mais j'ai su à l'instant même où j'ai lu l'article que mon fils en souffrirait._

_HA : Pourquoi ?_

_SS : Ioann est un enfant sensible. _

_HA : Est-ce dû au fait qu'il ait changé de mains, dirons nous, plusieurs fois dans son enfance ?_

_SS : En partie. Mais pas totalement. La mère de Ioann est morte alors qu'il avait deux ans. Il … [Le professeur ferma un instant les yeux avant de planter son regard ferme dans mes yeux]. C'est lui qui a découvert le corps de sa mère. Celui qui devint ensuite son parrain, les a trouvés quelques heures plus tard. Il était encore très jeune mais il n'a jamais oublié ce moment. Il a ensuite été placé chez le demi frère de sa mère jusqu'à ce qu'on me prévienne, plus de deux ans plus tard, que j'avais un fils. _

_HA : Et vous êtes allé le chercher…_

_SS : Oui. _

_HA : Que s'est-il passé ensuite avec l'ancien tuteur du garçon ?_

_SS : Je n'avais aucune notion de la paternité avant de récupérer mon fils. Nous commencions juste à trouver un rythme de vie ensemble quand les Aurors Russes sont venus le chercher. L'information du baptême n'avait pas encore été transmise aux Ministères étrangers. Sans cela, rien ne serait arrivé. La séparation a été traumatisante pour lui et il l'a mal vécue. Le lendemain il était revenu à la maison mais le mal était fait. Lui qui avait déjà peur que je ne disparaisse comme sa mère, avait maintenant peur qu'on l'arrache à moi une nouvelle fois._

_HA : Alors quand il a lu l'article ce matin …_

_SS : Il s'est retrouvé face à sa plus grande peur et a paniqué. Il est en état de choc pour l'instant. Il ne laisse personne l'approcher de peur que ce soit pour l'emmener._

_HA : Une dernière chose. Il a été indiqué que Ioann était plus petit que la moyenne. Fait qui a été imputé à une soi-disant maltraitance._

_SS : Effectivement, il n'est ni grand ni épais. Tout d'abord il faut savoir que sa mère n'était pas de forte ni de grande constitution. Ensuite, changer de foyer aussi souvent dans sa jeune enfance a perturbé sa croissance. Celle-ci s'est relancée une fois un équilibre trouvé, mais il avait déjà pris du retard comparé à un enfant de son âge._

_HA : Merci professeur, pour m'avoir accordé un peu de votre temps._

_SS : Il n'y aurait eu que moi, je ne vous aurais jamais reçu. Mais ces mensonges qui font souffrir mon fils doivent être stoppés._

_Ainsi voici le terrifiant Severus Snape, soi-disant bourreau de son fils. Celui qui selon Skeeter avait la main plus leste qu'un attrapeur et qui a accepté de dévoiler une partie de sa vie privée pour le bien être de l'enfant. Pendant cette courte entrevue, j'en ai suffisamment vu pour être profondément dégouté du comportement peu scrupuleux de certains de mes confrères. _

_Mais au moment où j'allais boucler cet article, un dernier témoignage m'est parvenu. Et pas n'importe lequel. Il provenait de l'ancien Auror, Alastor Maugrey. Celui qui a rempli Azkaban lors de sa chasse aux Mangemorts. Un homme qui n'a jamais fait confiance à Snape malgré le verdict de son procès et qui ne s'en est jamais caché. Un homme que beaucoup connaissent pour son manque de confiance en la race humaine. Un homme qui pourtant m'a jeté ces mots là en m'ordonnant de les publier : _

_« Snape a fait des chose louches dans sa vie. Son passé est trouble mais il a largement œuvré pour arrêter les Mangemorts qu'on peut dire qu'il s'est racheté. Je l'ai toujours suspecté et eu dans le collimateur. Mais s'il y a une chose sur laquelle je n'ai aucun doute, c'est sur l'amour qui l'unit à son fils. J'ai vu la force des sentiments qui l'animent il y a de nombreuses années maintenant. Même moi je l'ai trouvé sincère. Alors qu'on arrête de dire des conneries. Que Snape soit un bâtard ne change rien au fait qu'il est incapable de frapper son fils. Je suis même certain qu'il ne lui a jamais mis une seule fessée. » _

_C'est sur cette phrase que je vais vous quitter. Les Aurors se chargent de trouver qui a fourni des preuves erronées à Skeeter alors que ma consœur devra passer la nuit au Ministère. Sa sentence pour avoir écrit de fausses accusations qui ont eu comme conséquence de traumatiser un enfant, ainsi que celle de Cuffe, le rédacteur de la Gazette pour l'avoir publié, seront connues d'ici la fin de la semaine. _

_Sur-ce, je souhaite à la famille Snape de rapidement surmonter cette sombre affaire, et j'envoie tous mes vœux et mon soutien au jeune Ioann, pour reprendre confiance et oublier tout le mal qu'en quelques mots, on lui a fait. _

_Henrique Almeida, journaliste-reporter au Daily Wizard._

- Tu vois mon Cœur, on a été obligé d'expliquer pour maman et pour l'épisode avec Sergueï, mais on a fait en sorte que plus personne ne croit que tu as été maltraité. Ce que j'ai révélé suffit à justifier ton comportement. Tout comme ta peur qu'on soit séparé appuie ta réaction face au chantage de Warrington, l'an dernier.

- Mais, et l'Epouvantard ? Ils savent…

- Et ce n'est pas mentir que de dire qu'il est celui qui a voulu te séparer de moi… et que ta plus grande peur est de le voir revenir pour recommencer.

- Personne saura ?

- Non, certains vont peut-être continuer à le croire un moment, mais c'est à toi de leur montrer qu'ils ont tort. Il va falloir que tu sois fort et que tu affrontes les autres. Parce que certains, dans une curiosité malsaine, vont vouloir en savoir plus. Ce sera dur, je le sais. Mais ici à Poudlard, je serais là, Tatie et Mamie aussi. Tout comme Albus, Filius et les autres professeurs. Puis tu as Draco. Et Neville également. C'est un bon ami très précieux. Je ne doute pas que d'autres Serpentards parmi vos amis, seront là pour t'épauler, ainsi que quelques autres Gryffondors… roux de préférence. Lucius se charge de l'opinion publique et avec deux grands journalistes plus trois Aurors pour le seconder, l'affaire va rapidement retomber.

- Trois Aurors ?

- Oui trois. Dora, Kingsley et aussi surprenant que cela soit, Black. Tu es un grand charmeur pour l'avoir fait tomber sous ton charme, plaisanta doucement Severus en caressant les cheveux de son fils qui semblait enfin se détendre un peu. C'est un mauvais moment à passer, Chaton, mais ça va aller. D'accord ?

- Oui…

- Bien. Alors tu vas manger un peu maintenant.

- Pas faim.

- Je sais, mais tu vas te forcer. Même si tu ne manges pas beaucoup, tu dois t'alimenter. Ensuite tu prendras une douche chaude et tu dormiras ici.

- Je… je peux dormir avec toi ?

- Si tu veux mon Cœur. Et si demain tu ne te sens pas capable d'aller en cours, on avisera.

- Je t'aime papa.

- Moi aussi Ioann. Oh oui, que j'aime mon tout petit garçon.

- Je suis pas petit, marmonna Ioann, toujours fermement accroché à son père alors que la panique le quittait pour laisser la place à une brusque fatigue.

- Non c'est vrai, tu es juste à la bonne taille pour rester dans mes bras…


	33. Affinités

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen et Connors.

Béta : BettyMars

Zarakinel, merci pour ta fidélité.

Le chapitre précédent semble vous avoir bien plu. Rita va devoir assumer ses erreurs et Severus s'est rendu compte qu'il peut compter sur plein de monde (même si certains étaient plus entrainé par leur curiosité ^^). En attendant cela fait un nouveau coup au moral de Ioann car malgré la belle manœuvre de sa famille, nous savons tous qu'il y a des paroles qui restent en tête même si elles sont démenties … Le chapitre qui arrive est … en fait je ne sais pas trop comment le définir … Je vous rassure, aucune autre tuile ne va tomber sur le coin du nez de Ioann … hélas, j'ai été gentille et je lui laisse se remettre de la dernière lol. Non en fait je vous laisse découvrir pour rien vous gâcher et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine.

Bonne journée, bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain.

* * *

**Chapitre 33 : Affinité.**

_Mardi 23 Novembre 1993._

Draco avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Depuis la veille au soir, depuis le démenti de la Gazette, il était encore plus abordé par des curieux voulant en savoir toujours plus. La théorie de la Maltraitance était toujours très vive, mais les explications données par Severus, le professeur le moins expansif de tout l'univers, semblaient avoir convaincues bien des élèves. Par contre, être sans arrêt dérangé par des hypocrites pour soi-disant avoir de ses nouvelles, commençait réellement à l'énerver. D'ailleurs Vincent et Gregory avaient très bien compris que s'ils voulaient éviter au blond de finir à Azkaban pour meurtres en série, il fallait éloigner tous ces gêneurs. Entre regards noirs, bousculades un peu brusques et menaces, ils avaient réussi à garder un périmètre de sécurité autour de leur ami.

Mais là Draco était stressé pour autre chose. Ioann n'était pas revenu. Quand il avait constaté son absence au petit déjeuner, il était allé voir Severus afin de passer un peu de temps avec son frère avant les cours mais une nouvelle fois, il l'avait rabouté parce qu'il dormait encore. Il avait espéré qu'il se joigne à eux pour le repas du midi mais seul un Snape avait été présent et pas celui qu'il avait voulu voir. Alors qu'il finissait de mâcher énergiquement sa part de tarte aux pommes caramélisées, Blaise lui fit la remarque que le gâteau était déjà mort et qu'il n'était pas obligé d'essayer de l'achever. Mais les yeux tueurs qui le fusillèrent lui firent rétorquer qu'il méritait bien son prénom et qu'il avait de la fumée qui sortait des naseaux. Alors qu'il se penchait pour attraper la carafe d'eau pour faire passer son repas, le regard de Draco se figea tout autant que son mouvement. Il releva un sourcil avant d'esquisser un sourire en coin. Il avait une idée. Il abandonna ce qu'il était en train de faire avant de dire à ses camarades qu'il allait essayer de voir Ioann avant la reprise. Puis il sortit alors qu'innocemment Théo passait la salière à la place du sucrier à Pansy.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps à la sortie de la Grande Salle. Il s'approcha d'un pas altier et se planta devant celui qu'il attendait.

- Londubat, tu me suis.

- Qu'est-ce tu lui veux Malfoy, cracha Seamus.

- Rien qui te regarde et ne t'inquiète pas, tu le récupèreras en un seul morceau ton copain.

- Tu …

- C'est bon Seam'. Je reviens vite.

Neville suivit donc Draco en se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait. Il l'entraina jusque dans une salle vide pas très loin de la classe de potions. Le blond lança un sort pour fermer la porte et un autre de silence avant de regarder son vis-à-vis. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

- Neville j'ai besoin de toi !

Le Gryffondor le fixa d'un air aussi choqué que si Hagrid avait dansé en tutu sur la table des professeurs. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de se rendre compte que le blond attendait une réaction de sa part. Mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Il n'était pas habitué à l'entendre l'appeler ainsi par son prénom et encore moins pour lui demander de l'aide.

- Que…Quoi ?

- Allo Londubat, réveille-toi et essaye de connecter tes neurones juste l'instant d'une question. Je n'ai pas le temps de te répéter sans arrêt !

- D'accord, d'accord. Et tu veux que je fasse quoi ?

- Voilà, Snape refuse que j'aille voir Ioann.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

- Hier il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas que je sois blessé émotionnellement. Je n'ai pas trop compris pourquoi mais je crois que Io rejetait tout le monde. Et ce matin il m'a dit qu'il dormait. Jamais on m'a empêché de le voir juste parce qu'il dormait. Je suis inquiet. Il faut que je le voie.

-J e comprends mais moi qu'est-ce que …

- Et bien je me disais que si tu venais avec moi, Severus ne pourrait pas nous refuser l'entrée.

- Attends attends. Tu parles de me faire venir _moi_, pour aller dans les_ appartements_ du professeur _Snape_ qui me _déteste_, parce que _tu_ espères ainsi que Snape va accepter ? Ecoute, je crois que tu es très perturbé et que tu ne réagis pas de l'idiotie que ….

- Non ! Ecoute, je sais qu'il ne le montre pas, mais Severus ne te déteste pas vraiment. En tout cas pas depuis que Ioann et toi êtes amis. Et puis ce que tu as fait hier pour lui c'était chouette. Ton soutien était important. Et Snape le sais. En fait je ne comptais pas juste me servir de toi pour le voir, je trouvais normal que tu viennes le voir aussi.

- Merci … je … je ne sais pas trop quoi dire.

- Alors dis juste que tu m'accompagnes.

- D'accord, alors allons-y.

- Oh et, avant d'y aller, sache que je ne te trouve pas si mal pour un Gryffondor, renifla dédaigneusement Draco avant de tendre la main. Amis ?

- Oh euh… ben sache que t'es pas mal toi non plus quand tu joues pas au petit con, sourit Neville en attrapant sa main.

- Je vais laisser passer pour cette fois mais la prochaine fois que tu dis ça, tu te prends un sort, menaça le blond alors qu'un sourire léger remontait le coin de ses lèvres.

- C'est pour Ioann que tu fais ça ?

- En partie. Et puis comme ça tu ne feras pas une crise cardiaque tout à l'heure. Parce que Io ne va pas avoir besoin de moi, mais de son frère. Et c'est une facette que seuls les bons amis ont le droit de voir.

- Oh… tu me considères vraiment comme ça ?

- Ouais je crois. Après tout, on s'est retrouvé dans les bras l'un de l'autre hier, enfin si on oublie mon p'tit frère qui était au milieu. Et franchement, moi je ne fais pas de câlin aux non-amis, répondit Draco en plissant le nez et en levant le menton d'une façon très snob.

Neville n'osa tout de même pas pousser sa chance jusqu'à pouffer de rire. Sans compter qu'il était relativement surpris de tout ça. Il avait bien compris que grâce au jeune Serpentard et à l'épisode Basilic, une trêve, voire une entente juste cordiale, s'était installée entre Draco et lui, mais il ne pensait pas qu'un jour ils deviendraient amis. Mais il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps dans ses réflexions car déjà son camarade avait enlevé les sorts et venait de passer dans le couloir. Il jeta un œil discret à sa montre. Il avait quarante cinq minutes avant son prochain cours. Il pressa le pas tout en sentant l'angoisse augmenter en voyant arriver la porte du bureau de leur professeur. Il s'étonna un instant lorsque Draco continua sa route avant de se rappeler que Ioann devait être confortablement chez lui et non dans un bureau. Lorsque le Serpentard frappa à une porte cachée dans un renforcement du mur, Neville était à deux doigts de se sentir mal. Et quand un instant plus tard, le professeur Snape leur ouvrit avec sa tête des mauvais jours, tourner les talons et s'enfuir en courant lui semblait être une option plus qu'envisageable.

- Puis savoir ce qu'un Gryffondor et un Serpentard font à attendre devant chez moi ?

- On vient voir Ioann ! Annonça fermement Draco en montrant qu'il était prêt à faire ce qu'il faut pour passer cette maudite porte.

- Parce que vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous laisser entrer tous les deux ?

- On voudrait voir si Ioann va mieux, répondit Neville d'une voix si basse que Severus faillit ne pas l'entendre

- Il va mieux, vous pouvez partir.

- S'il te plait Oncle Severus, implora Draco.

- Monsieur Malfoy, ne croyez-vous pas que votre façon de vous adresser à moi est incorrecte ?

- Neville est l'ami de Ioann et le mien aussi. Il a compris suffisamment de choses pour savoir ce qui nous unit. Alors pas la peine d'être si cérémonieux, répondit Draco d'un air un peu pompeux.

- Tu as raison, je peux donc t'attraper par l'oreille et t'emmener au coin devant lui, cela ne te fera rien, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda ironiquement Severus.

- Euh … peut-être pas quand même… Mais laisse nous le voir un peu. On ne restera pas longtemps de toute façon vu qu'on a cours bientôt. S'il te plaiiiiit.

Neville ne savait pas trop où se mettre. Voir Draco faire des yeux de chiens malheureux au terrifiant professeur Snape tout en le suppliant d'une petite voix était quelque chose de purement déstabilisant. Le pire fut sûrement de voir l'homme en noir soupirer, fermer les yeux et se frotter l'arête du nez en murmurant un « sale gosse » avant de se décaler et de les laisser entrer. Ce qu'il fit avec prudence. Il s'attendait presque à se retrouver le nez écrasé alors que la porte aurait été refermée brutalement derrière le blond. Mais un instant plus tard, il était dans le salon des Snape les yeux totalement écarquillés.

- Ioann est dans sa chambre. Il va mieux qu'hier mais il n'a pas voulu affronter les autres aujourd'hui. Demain il reviendra en cours normalement.

- On sera là pour le soutenir, n'est-ce pas Londubat ?

- Hein ? Oh oui bien sûr qu'on sera là.

- Tant mieux. Cela vous permet donc à tous les deux de rester et de ne pas ressortir d'ici avec mon pied aux fesses. Restez là un instant.

Severus, de sa démarche impressionnante, se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils, où après avoir frappé, il entra. Ioann était assis sur son lit et lisait son livre de Métamorphose. Le matin, il avait reçu deux hiboux longue distance qui lui avait redonné le sourire. L'un venait d'Egypte et l'autre de Roumanie. De plus Nymphadora lui avait fait passer un petit mot, en fin de matinée, qui l'avait grandement fait rire. Si un jour il avait grogné sur le fait que son fils s'était lié avec deux Weasley et une Tonks, depuis des années, il avait pu apprécier leur amitié et leur dévouement pour le bien être de Ioann

- Alors mon Cœur, comment te sens-tu ?

- Comme il y a cinq minutes papa, je vais bien… tant que je ne sors pas de l'appartement.

- Il faudra bien que tu le fasses un jour. Et j'espère bien que demain sera ce jour là.

- Je … je sais pas… je …

- On verra ça demain. Profite de cet après midi pour te reposer. Ce soir, on fera tes devoirs en retard ensemble.

- D'accord, soupira Ioann d'un air triste.

- Chaton, il y a deux personnes qui veulent te voir.

- Deux ? S'étonna le plus jeune en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il semblerait que ton frère soit venu avec son nouveau copain.

- Nouveau copain ? Qui ?

- Quelqu'un que tu connais bien et qui t'apprécie déjà beaucoup, sourit Severus avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Tu te sens d'attaque pour les recevoir ?

- Je … oui, je crois … mais c'est qui l'autre ? S'inquiéta le garçon.

- Ne t'affole pas. Il s'agit de monsieur Londubat.

- Oh… oui c'est bien. Et ils sont amis ?

Severus lui sourit en lui ébouriffant les cheveux puis reprit un visage peu avenant avant de sortir de la chambre. Il jeta un regard noir aux deux garçons. L'un d'eux le regarda effrontément alors que l'autre baissait les yeux. Bien. Si Londubat devait faire parti des amis intimes de Ioann, ce qui semblait arriver peu à peu, il était temps que le Gryffondor apprenne quelques unes de ses subtilités. Il se dirigea vers la table sans un mot. Draco le regarda faire en se renfrognant. Il ne leur avait pas donné l'autorisation d'aller dans la chambre. En temps normal il s'en serait passé mais Ioann ayant été émotionnellement blessé, il préférait qu'on lui donne le feu vert.

- Messieurs, je vais vous laisser avec mon fils. Du travail m'attend dans mon bureau. Tenez, si jamais vous étiez trop pris dans vos discussions, avec ce mot, vous pourrez vous rendre à votre prochain cours sans punition. Monsieur Londubat, arrêtez donc de trembler, si je n'ai pas fait de friture avec l'insipide poisson rouge de mon fils, je n'en ferais pas non plus avec vous. Sur-ce, les garçons, bon après midi.

Il se détourna donc et disparut dans le couloir sous le regard amusé de Draco et plus qu'étonné de Neville.

- Tu veux que je te pince ou tu reprends pied dans la réalité tout seul ?

- Non c'est bon. Ça fait un choc mais ça va aller.

- Je te l'ai dit, il ne te déteste pas. Il joue un peu la comédie pour garder sa réputation de bâtard des cachots. Mais comment veux-tu qu'il te haïsse alors que tu es là quand Ioann a besoin de soutien ?

- Je sais pas. Il n'est pas très gentil avec moi et franchement méchant en cours.

- Parce que tu es un Gryffondor et que tu es nul dans sa matière. C'est normal qu'il fasse ça, c'est un Serpentard ! Mais ne me dis pas que depuis quelques temps, le fait qu'il te mette en binôme régulier avec moi, ne t'a pas aidé dans sa matière.

- C'est vrai que je comprends mieux et que je n'ai fait exploser mon chaudron qu'une fois.

- C'est pour distraire Wattoo que vous êtes venus ou pour moi ? Demanda doucement Ioann qui, lassé de les attendre, était venu voir ce qu'ils faisaient.

- Mon p'tit Moustique ! S'écria Draco en se précipitant vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras avant de rajouter d'une voix douce et inquiète. Comment tu vas petit frère ?

- J'ai peur mais ça va, répondit le plus jeune en s'agrippant fortement au dos de sa robe.

- T'inquiète, ça va vite se tasser et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

- Oui mais j'aurais préféré que ça n'arrive pas du tout. En plus de suspecter que j'ai été battu, ils savent que j'ai été déplacé plusieurs fois entre ma famille.

- L'article d'oncle Henrique a recadré beaucoup de personnes, les autres, et bien tu les regardes de haut et tu leur diras d'aller se faire voir ailleurs.

- Oncle Henrique ? Le journaliste du Daily Wizard ? Demanda Neville sans pouvoir s'en empêcher avant de poser ses mains sur sa bouche, horrifié de sa question.

- Il est très proche de ma famille, c'est devenu mon oncle, comme Poppy est devenu ma tatie, Minerva ma mamie et Draco mon frère, expliqua Ioann en rougissant.

Comment pouvait-il expliquer cela sans parler de Milo et de son homosexualité ? Mais la main de Draco lui tapotant le dos lui fit comprendre qu'il avait très bien réagi.

- Oh. C'est bien, au moins il a pu rattraper les erreurs de Skeeter comme ça. C'est cool d'avoir un tonton journaliste !

- En fait j'en ai deux. Mon parrain aussi est journaliste. En fait ils se connaissent depuis très longtemps, c'est un ami familial quoi, c'est comme ça qu'il est devenu mon oncle de cœur.

- Et si on passait dans la chambre, coupa Draco pour éviter les questions inutiles. Parce que tu sais, Io, nous on doit aller en cours tout à l'heure.

Ioann baissa un peu la tête, le regard triste avant que Draco ne lui chatouille vivement les flans en lui disant qu'il blaguait. Enfin pas pour le fait qu'il avait cours mais que c'était une petite boutade et non une critique pour faire l'école buissonnière avant l'accord de son père. Neville savait déjà qu'ils étaient très proches mais de les voir interagir en privé était intéressant. Il pouffa même en voyant Draco insister sur les chatouilles alors que le plus jeune tentait de se libérer de son agresseur. Quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre, il remarqua qu'elle était sobre mais chaleureuse avec de jolies couleurs pastelles. Ioann se précipita vers son lit pour cacher quelque chose sous les draps. Ses joues rouges et les ricanements du blond, confirmèrent au Gryffondor que c'était bien une peluche défraichie qu'il avait vue. Et une peluche qui visiblement servait encore régulièrement. Il sourit en détournant la tête pour tomber sur un poster des Tornades de Tutshill.

- Rha t'as gardé ce truc accroché ? Grommela Draco.

- Ben oui, je les aime bien moi, répondit Ioann.

- Ouais, ça te fait un point de commun avec Davis. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est pas ta copine.

- Parce qu'elle m'intimide cette fille, chuchota le plus jeune avant de relever les yeux malicieusement. N'empêche que pour moi, c'est toi le meilleur attrapeur.

- Fayot !

Ioann le regarda avec un grand sourire ce qui le rassura grandement. Son frère allait mieux. Il n'était juste pas prêt à affronter le monde extérieur, mais il allait bien. Il s'étira puis vint s'asseoir sur le lit, appuyé contre la tête du lit, avant de se relever légèrement et de sortir ce sur quoi il était assis et qui le gênait. Il roula des yeux en posant Leloo à côté de lui.

Ioann rougit une nouvelle fois en voyant sa peluche mais détourna rapidement le regard pour voir que Neville était en train de faire un tour visuel de sa chambre. Il était finalement content que son frère et son ami soient là. Il avait peur du monde extérieur mais il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur eux. Merlin oui. Ils l'avaient soutenu tous les deux, quand il en avait besoin. Ils avaient même réussi à arriver à une certaine amitié. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit réellement ça mais au moins pour lui, ils avaient mis leurs différents de côté. Il s'approcha du Gryffondor.

- C'est maman, murmura-t-il alors que Neville fixait une photo sur les étagères.

- Elle était belle.

- Elle était gentille aussi... Enfin je crois. Avant je rêvais d'elle, mais ce n'est plus arrivé depuis très longtemps.

- C'est vrai que … enfin que tu étais là quand elle… euh…

- Oncle Milo m'a dit que quand il était rentrée de son travail, il a trouvé maman morte par terre… et moi j'étais couché contre elle, répondit Ioann alors que sa voix s'éraillait au fur et à mesure. Je m'en rappelle plus vraiment. Je sais juste qu'il m'a dit que les anges étaient venus la chercher et que plus tard, moi aussi je voulais qu'ils viennent me chercher.

- Hey, Moustique, le réconforta Draco d'une voix douce en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- C'est bon, ça va Dray. Tu sais que je suis toujours un peu triste en pensant à maman mais que ça va.

- En attendant tu ressembles quand même plus à ton père, enfin sauf pour … euh …

- Vas-y Neville, dis-le… il ressemble à son père sauf qu'il n'a pas le même nez de vieille sorcière, rigola Draco.

- Hey ! Papa n'est pas une vieille sorcière !

Ioann lui sauta dessus d'un coup. Le rire du blond s'étrangla alors que les yeux écarquillés, il basculait au sol dans un grognement. Bien assis sur son ventre, le petit frère le regardait de manière hautaine et snobinarde qui fit rire Neville. Draco inversa la position d'un mouvement, avant d'attraper un coussin et d'en frapper son prisonnier. Aussitôt, le Gryffondor mit la main sur un oreiller et commença à défendre Ioann. Tout se transforma en bataille de traversins qui ne se termina que lorsque des plumes volèrent partout avec trois garçons avachis au sol et hoquetant de rire. Neville réagit le premier que son cours allait bientôt commencer et qu'il allait devoir courir pour arriver à l'heure. Aussitôt Draco étreignit rapidement son frère, lui promettant de revenir plus tard. Puis il entraina son camarade, lui demandant où il devait aller avant de lui indiquer un raccourci et en lui promettre milles maux et tortures s'il disait un mot de ce qui venait de se passer entre eux trois. Chose dont Neville n'avait absolument pas envie de parler … après tout, qui serait assez fou pour le croire s'il disait qu'il avait joué comme un gamin de six ans avec Draco Malfoy ?

o0o

Plus tard, dans la soirée, Harry avait avoué à ses deux amis qu'il se sentait perturbé par tout cette histoire et qu'il devait en parler avec Sirius. Ron et Hermione avaient compris. Tout comme Snape, Harry avait changé de foyer plusieurs fois avant de trouver un équilibre avec son parrain. Sans compter que malgré le démenti, ils restaient persuadés qu'il y avait tout de même une histoire de maltraitance derrière le passé du fils de leur professeur. Hermione n'avait rien trouvé sur la famille Snape ni sur cette sphère étrange qui était apparue autour de lui lors du cours sur l'Epouvantard. A part que c'était de la magie instinctive et que pour qu'un adolescent scolarisé à Poudlard en deuxième année en fasse, il fallait vraiment qu'il y ait un traumatisme. Enfin, rien que cela la confortait sur le fait que le dossier de Ioann Snape ne s'était très certainement pas mélangé à un autre. Ron n'avait pas suivi du tout les recherches de son amie. La bibliothèque n'était vraiment pas son domaine. Mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'après avoir été témoin de la scène en cours de Défense et d'avoir enregistré quelques brides de la conversation décousue d'un Malfoy commotionné quelques mois plus tôt, il était lui aussi persuadé que le démenti n'était qu'une diversion pour que le Serpentard ne soit pas traumatisé plus qu'il ne l'était déjà par ces révélations sur son passé.

Sirius était tranquillement en train de siroter un verre de Whisky pur feu assis dans son canapé de velours bordeaux. Merlin qu'il était fatigué. Il avait passé la journée de la veille au Ministère pour s'occuper de l'affaire Snape avant de la refiler à Kingsley. Puis il était revenu à Poudlard dans la nuit car Lucius étant un emmerdeur de première, il avait indiqué à Fudge qu'il devait passer tous les employés du Ministère au peigne fin pour déterminer qui en voulait autant aux Snape pour dévoiler des calomnies sur le fils. Et il avait dû subir un interrogatoire, de la part du Ministre, relativement tard… pour un début de nuit. Il avait déjà eu une journée chargé et il avait peu dormi. Et bien sûr, les élèves avaient été d'une curiosité affolante. Il ne comptait pas le nombre de baffes qu'il aurait voulu distribuer.

Il n'aspirait plus qu'à une soirée enfin tranquille et à son lit. Mais Remus devait passer un peu plus tard et il était persuadé que Harry voulait aussi le voir. Il l'avait vu dans la façon dont son garçon l'avait regardé au repas. Il n'avait qu'à peine fini de penser à cela que des coups retentir à la porte. Avec un soupir, il posa son verre, passa une main lasse sur son visage pour en chasser la fatigue et enfin ouvrit la porte, avec un sourire qu'il espérait convaincant. Il remarqua qu'il avait raté son coup quand Harry lui demanda s'il voulait qu'il repasse le lendemain.

- Non, entre Poussin. Tu veux un chocolat ?

- Ouais, je veux bien.

- Alors, demanda Sirius après avoir passé la commande aux cuisines, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- C'est à cause de Snape.

- Harry… écoute, sorti de ce qui a été publié dans les journaux, je ne suis pas autorisé à parler de cette affaire.

- Il a vraiment été battu hein ? Comme écrit dans le premier article. Comme tu l'avais supposé avant.

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

- Parce que Snape père ne nous aime pas, toi et moi. Et que tu m'as dit qu'il avait une bonne raison pour te sortir de prison et me sortir de chez les Dursley. Sauf que de ce que j'ai vu et entendu, il ne jure que par son fils. S'il a tout fait pour que je sois retiré de la garde de mon oncle et ma tante c'est à cause de Ioann pas à cause de son amitié pour maman… parce que lui aussi n'était pas heureux dans sa vie … parce que lui… il était battu, fit Harry dans un souffle en baissant la tête.

Sirius se leva pour aller s'asseoir à ses côtés et le prendre dans ses bras. Il savait très bien que malgré tout ce qu'il disait et tous ses sourires, arrogants, moqueurs ou sincères, quelque part derrière ses magnifiques yeux verts, une profonde tristesse perdurait. Celle de ressentir ces quelques années avec les Dursley comme un échec. L'échec de son acceptation dans la famille de sa mère.

- Tu me promets que jamais rien de ce que je vais te dire ne sortira d'ici ?

- Promis.

- Dans l'immédiat, j'aimerais aussi que tu n'en parles pas à Ron et Hermione. Je sais que tu es très proche d'eux, mais cette affaire n'est pas la mienne et encore moins la tienne. Je ne veux pas prendre de risque.

- Je comprends. Promis, je garde ça pour moi.

- Le journaliste disait vrai, il y a bien eu un mélange de dossiers, sauf que les deux s'appliquaient à Ioann Snape. C'est son oncle, chez qui il est allé après la mort de sa mère, qui l'affamait et le battait. Plus tard, il a tenté de récupérer sa garde car il y avait eu un oubli dans la reconnaissance en paternité de Severus. Et quand Ioann est enfin revenu définitivement chez son père, à peine vingt quatre heures après, il était couvert des blessures indiquées dans l'article.

- C'est horrible. Même à mon pire ennemi je ne souhaiterais pas ça. Comment des gens peuvent être aussi… aussi…

- Aussi inhumain ? Je ne sais pas. Comment peut-on battre un petit être ? Comment peut-on priver un enfant de moins de cinq ans de nourriture ? Comme peut-on se servir d'un garçon comme d'un elfe de maison ou le faire dormir dans un placard ? Je ne sais pas Harry.

- En fait, Snape et moi on a beaucoup de ressemblances, pas que le fait que nous avions tous les deux un Nimbus 2000 qui s'est brisé dans le match et qu'on subi plus les Détraqueurs que les autres. Sauf qu'il a en plus souffert physiquement. Vernon m'a mis quelques claques mais jamais il ne m'a réellement frappé. Il se contentait des corvées, privations et enfermement.

- Et c'était déjà trop. Mais tu as raison, vous vous ressemblez beaucoup pour beaucoup de choses et tu es sûrement un des mieux placés pour comprendre ce qu'il ressent.

- Si c'était mon passé qu'on avait balancé comme ça … je crois que j'appréhenderais les autres. Parce que même si mes amis resteraient derrière moi, j'ai aussi beaucoup d'ennemis qui en veulent à mon statut de Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Et c'est de ceux-là que je craindrais le plus le regard. Et Snape est aussi un peu une célébrité ici, il est le fils du professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard. Il y a rien qu'à voir comment Parkinson le rabaisse sans arrêt. Sûr qu'elle ne va pas se gêner pour sortir sa langue de vipère encore une fois.

- Il a Malfoy pour le défendre, ainsi que ses amis de classe et d'autres élèves.

- Comme Neville. Je crois que Neville est même très proche de lui. Il n'a pas eu l'air d'être surpris de l'article dans le journal.

- Neville est quelqu'un qui n'a pas besoin de mots pour comprendre les émotions des autres. Son propre vécu familial en est sûrement la cause.

- Comment ça ?

- Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire mais à ton copain.

Sirius lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un sourire. Harry ne savait pas s'il se sentait mieux ou pas. Il avait la confirmation de ses doutes mais cela ne le soulageait pas pour autant. Parce que Snape n'était peut-être pas aussi insignifiant qu'il ne le disait. Dans un sens il lui devait sa vie avec son parrain. Ce n'était pas rien. Sa pensée fut perturbée par la cheminée dont les flammes devinrent vertes avant de cracher un Remus tout aussi bien coiffé que lui. Ce qui fit d'ailleurs hausser un sourcil à l'Auror avant qu'il ne lui lance qu'il aurait pu prendre le temps de se refaire une beauté après s'être envoyé en l'air. Harry rougit fortement. Le loup garou rosit avant de réprimander son ami et de lui dire que c'était juste une de ses dernières expériences pour Zonko qui était décoiffante.

- Bonjour Harry. Comment vas-tu ? Tu es bien pâle. Tu n'es pas malade au moins ?

- On dirait une vraie mère poule, ricana Sirius.

- Méfie-toi qu'elle ne te fasse pas la peau à la prochaine pleine lune, la mère poule, grogna Remus.

- Je vais bien Rem'. Juste un peu perturbé avec l'affaire Snape. Mais ça va mieux maintenant.

- Une sale affaire, soupira le loup. Comment va Snape ?

- Lequel ? Demanda Sirius. Le père qui ne donne que ses cours et fait tout juste acte de présence aux repas ? Ou le fils qu'on n'a pas revu depuis hier matin ?

- Pauvre gosse. Ça a dû lui faire un choc. Quand je pense à lui je ne peux m'empêcher de le revoir à cinq ans, dans son petit pyjama bleu et ses chaussons souris alors qu'il était affolé de l'état de son père.

- Tu ne m'avais jamais raconté ça, s'étonna Sirius.

- C'est après la première attaque des Mangemorts rebelles, à Halloween, juste avant ta sortie d'Azkaban. Severus, Arthur et moi-même étions à l'infirmerie. Severus était d'ailleurs dans le coma. Poppy avait appelé Milovan Gabrilov pour l'aider à sortir Snape de son état. Mais comme il était en charge du garçon, il a été obligé de l'amener. La peur de perdre son père était flagrante dans tout son comportement et ses pleurs. C'est quelque chose qui est gravée à vie dans ma mémoire.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Remus était visiblement perdu dans le souvenir de cette journée. Harry comprenait. Si après avoir été habiter chez son parrain, il avait dû faire face au coma de celui-ci, il ne savait pas comment il aurait réagi. Il plongea ses lèvres dans son chocolat chaud qui commençait à refroidir dans ses mains. Mais cela faisait trop d'informations en pas assez de temps. Il vida complètement la tasse avant de la reposer sur la table basse.

- Je vais retourner à la Tour. Je suis fatigué et je n'ai pas envie d'en savoir plus pour aujourd'hui. Besoin d'un peu digérer tout ça, grommela-t-il.

Sirius rigola en lui disant qu'à la vue de son teint de papier mâché, il était en train de faire une indigestion. Il s'attira une grimace avant que Harry ne finisse de dire au revoir et ne parte. Un silence confortable et reposant tomba sur le salon.

- Alors où en sont tes recherches ?

- Pas très loin. J'ai réussi à dégoter une illustration du médaillon de Serpentard et de la coupe de Poufsouffle, mais les dernières fois où ils ont été vus, c'était chez Hepzibah. Lucius s'est chargé d'interroger Barjow pour moi. Il a plus d'influence sur un type comme lui. Mais il n'a rien obtenu de plus. Je donnerais un double du parchemin du dessin du médaillon à Milovan pour qu'il ait un point de départ pour ses recherches. Puis il faut que j'aille vérifier une piste. La grotte où Jedusor avait été lors d'une sortie avec son orphelinat. Il y a un truc qui m'intrigue car Tom y a emmené certains de ses camarades et il ne fait jamais rien au hasard.

- Tu n'y vas pas seul. Soit je viens avec toi, soit tu fais appel à Gabrilov ou Snape.

- Je sais Sirius. Je n'avais pas prévu de le faire seul de toute façon. Je ne m'appelle ni Black ni Potter, j'ai tendance à mesurer les risques avant. Mais si ça ne donne rien, je risque de devoir aller faire un tour en Albanie. Jedusor y a passé beaucoup d'années et il avait déjà la coupe avec lui. Je retrouverais sûrement plus facilement une piste là-bas.

- Je comprends mais ça ne me plait pas comme idée. Surtout que là bas tu seras réellement seul.

- Là je n'ai pas le choix.

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit en coup de vent les faisant se redresser, baguette à la main. Harry les joues rouges, la respiration courte et les cheveux encore plus en bataille qu'à l'habitude, venait d'arriver. Il bafouilla un instant qu'il avait perdu sa baguette.

- Comment ça tu as perdu ta baguette ? Gronda Sirius en se relevant.

- Ben je l'avais dans la poche de ma robe tout à l'heure et quand je suis arrivé dans mon dortoir, je ne l'avais plus.

- Regarde sur le canapé, dessous et derrière les coussins. Il n'y a que là que tu sois resté. Et il va falloir que tu apprennes à faire attention à tes affaires et ta baguette en particulier.

- Oui oui je sais, grommela Harry qui se serait bien passé d'une leçon, tout en glissant ses mains entre les coussins.

- Je suis sérieux Harry.

- Mmm…Ah !... Ah non, c'est ta brosse à dent, grimaça le garçon. Tu m'expliques comment t'as pu la perdre là ?

- Ménage, répondit l'Auror en haussant les épaules.

- Cette fois c'est ma baguette ! Je repars vite avant le couvre feu.

Tout aussi rapidement, il repartit alors que Remus lui disait de ne pas courir dans les couloirs. Celui-ci soupira avant de ramasser ses parchemins que la tornade Potter avait envoyés au sol dans un courant d'air. Merlin, il avait dû passer assez de temps dans les bouquins pour trouver ces illustrations sans qu'un petit irréfléchi les fasse disparaitre en une poignée de secondes. Une fois qu'il les eut bien roulés et mis dans sa poche, il se repositionna confortablement contre le dossier de son fauteuil. La journée avait été exténuante. Il l'avait commencé par les corrections des devoirs de potions. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de contacter Severus. La veille, après la lecture du journal, il avait décidé de passer directement dans le bureau de son collègue pour se charger de ça. Mais la date limite pour terminer la future nouveauté de Zonko arrivant à son terme, il avait largement raccourci la nuit dernière pour tout gérer convenablement. Il savait que le lendemain la journée serait également chargé et il en était épuisé rien qu'en y pensant.

- Tu as l'air crevé.

- Si j'en n'avais que l'air … ça ira mieux dans trois jours quand j'aurais rendu le prototype à Artémius. Ensuite je dormirais deux jours et après tout ira mieux.

- Juste à temps pour ton problème mensuel de fourrure.

- Ok, alors je dors une journée, je me prépare à affronter la pleine lune et après je dors deux autres jours.

- Je ne savais pas que la potion Tue-loup te transformait en marmotte, ironisa Sirius.

- Mince la potion ! S'écria Remus en se redressant. Forcément, Severus n'a pas pensé à me la fournir. J'espère qu'il le fera avant après demain soir sinon je devrais m'en passer…

- Je lui glisserais un mot au repas demain.

- Merci. Je m'y suis tellement habitué que j'aurais du mal à retrouver mes transformations d'avant.

- J'aime bien le petit loup apprivoisé que tu es maintenant. Il ne manque pas grand-chose pour que je te passe une laisse et que je te sort …

La cheminée s'activa une nouvelle fois, coupant Sirius dans sa plaisanterie et une jeune fille aux cheveux roses atterrit les fesses les premières sur son tapis.

- Tu sais que tu fais une sacrée concurrence à Harry niveau arrivée foirée ?

- Te moque pas Cousin, car la prochaine fois que tu passes à la maison, il est possible que j'ai savonné le sol rien que pour toi !

- Jamais tu n'oserais faire ça à ton cousin adoré ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène si tard ?

- King' m'a demandé de te faire passer ça, répondit Tonks en lui tendant un dossier. Visiblement il y a deux personnes au moins qui auraient voulu causer du tort aux Snape. Skeeter n'a pas donné de nom, secret professionnel. Mais elle a avoué qu'elle avait plusieurs sources.

- En même temps, Snape doit avoir assez d'ennemis pour pouvoir remplir toutes les cellules vides d'Azkaban, bailla Sirius. Désolé. Je viens de passer deux longues journées et je vous jure que les gosses vont finir par m'achever.

- Comment ? Quelques malheureuses dizaines d'enfants ont réussi à avoir raison de l'inépuisable énergie de Sirius Black ? S'amusa Remus. Par Godric, mais c'est un jour nouveau !

- Tais-toi Moony, t'es même pas drôle. Et puisque c'est ça. Je vais mettre fin à cette charmante soirée, répondit pompeusement le professeur de Défense.

- C'est ça Cousin, fous nous à la porte tant que t'y es.

- A la porte non, mais à la cheminée, ça c'est sûr, ricana-t-il.

- Et dire que j'étais aussi venue pour t'inviter à manger dimanche!

- Quoi ? Dans la cage à poule qui te sert d'appartement ? Merlin, j'ai au moins échappé à ça.

- Idiot. Non, c'est maman qui régale à la maison. Moi je suis juste le messager. Elle est en train de faire des essais pour le repas de Noël et on va servir de cobayes.

- Alors vu comme ça, j'hésite. D'un coté je sais que ta mère est une cuisinière hors pair, mais de l'autre…. J'ai dû mal avec les expériences. Mais comme j'ai besoin de me sortir de cette école bruyante, je pense que je viendrais. Par contre dis bien à Andromeda que s'il y a un imprévu ici, j'annulerais.

- Pas de soucis Sir'. Oh et Remus, tu es le bienvenu aussi. Mam' et Pa' en ont assez d'entendre Sirius parler de ses potes sans pouvoir mettre une tête sur le nom.

- Oh, et bien oui pourquoi pas. Je n'ai rien de prévu pour dimanche. Je serais ravi de rencontrer le reste de la famille de mon imbécile d'ami.

- Hey, je suis pas un imbécile.

- Juste un petit peu le matin, à peine moins le midi et un autre peu le soir, rigola Remus entrainant Tonks pendant que le brun boudait.

Finalement, ce fut après une infusion qu'ils se séparèrent. Sirius soupira en voyant sa cousine sautiller de joie et se prendre les pieds dans son tapis. Cette fille était vraiment une calamité niveau adresse. Heureusement qu'elle avait un gros potentiel derrière pour contrecarrer tout ça. Remus semblait bien moins las quand il prit congé. Sirius se fit la remarque qu'une bonne soirée entre amis était un remède extra pour les coups de mou. Par contre il occulta complètement que le sourire de Tonks avait été la première chose qui avait détendu les traits de son ami. Il se fit violence pour se lever et aller prendre une douche pour rapidement finir dans son lit. Il se demandait ce dont serait fait le reste de la semaine et préférait être frais et dispo. Sinon il risquait de devenir un nouveau Snape en terrifiant ses élèves par sa mauvaise humeur. Finalement il commençait à le comprendre sur ce sujet là aussi.


	34. Rébellions

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen et Connors.

Béta : BettyMars

Après le Trio d'Or de Gryffondor, voici le Trio d'Argent avec Draco, Neville et Ioann… Et oui, Neville a réussi à faire sa place … auprès de Draco mais aussi auprès de Severus, même s'il ne le montre pas forcément :). Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent vous ait plu. Comme vous l'avez vu, Ioann semble mieux se remettre, même s'il a du mal à affronter le monde extérieur…

Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est un peu plus long que les précédents … et il s'y passe plein de choses. Pour ceux qui suivent l'histoire de Me-Violine, je pense que vous reconnaitrez rapidement le clin d'œil… froufroutant que j'ai glissé dans le chapitre. Ce qui fait qu'une partie est assez légère … mais rassurez vous, les ennuis reviennent à grands pas :D. Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous enchantera autant qu'il l'a fait avec ma béta.

Petite note supplémentaire : ma béta étant devenu joueuse au fil des chapitres et moi n'étant pas contre un peu de piment, à partir du chapitre d'aujourd'hui elle me fournit une phrase, un mot ou une situation à caser. J'ai accepté son défi en mettant mes conditions : si le chapitre ne s'y prête pas, je zappe le défi et je prends la décision de ne pas utiliser une phrase (et de la remplacer) si elle contredit l'histoire (genre une phrase telle que : « et il fit un bonhomme de neige » si l'histoire se situe en été, ça passe pas lol). Ce qui est déjà arrivé vu que j'en suis à l'écriture du chapitre 42. Mais je garde la phrase pour un peu plus tard. Je noterais donc en début de chapitre chaque défi. Pour aujourd'hui la phrase était : « Les bananes sont bonnes ».

Sur-ce bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain.

* * *

**Chapitre 34 : Rébellions.**

_Mercredi 24 Novembre 1993._

Un grand cri retentit. Suivi de peu par un bruit sourd, caractéristique de quelqu'un qui chute au sol. Un autre cri se fit entendre puis un rire.

- Julian ! Je te promets que tu vas me payer ça ! Espèce de Veracrasses atrophié du bulbe !

Le dit Julian se jeta hors du dortoir en riant après avoir attrapé son sac de cours. Le temps qu'Eli finisse de râler, se prépare et qu'ils ne puissent aller déjeuner, il avait largement le temps de relire son devoir de Sortilèges assis bien au chaud devant la cheminée de la Salle Commune. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de Serpentard de levés. Certains étaient déjà partis vers la Grande Salle alors que d'autres étudiaient dans un coin. Il venait de s'asseoir quand Draco l'accosta.

- Ah Harper, tu tombes bien. Ioann revient en cours aujourd'hui. Aussi, toi et tes copains, il faudrait que vous alliez le chercher chez le professeur Snape pour l'accompagner. Tel que je le connais, s'il reste seul, il aura largement le temps et l'occasion de faire demi-tour et on ne pourra plus le faire sortir.

- Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi ?

- Parce qu'il est préférable que ce soit ses amis qui le soutiennent. Si c'est moi, il aura toujours l'impression que ça coince avec les autres.

- Alors qu'avec nous, c'est comme si l'affaire était passée.

- En gros oui.

- Ok, on ira le chercher. Mais l'article, enfin le premier, ce n'était pas …

- Evite ce genre de questions surtout avec Io sinon tu auras du souci à te faire, menaça Draco.

- Je dirais rien, s'affola Julian avant de regarder tout autour de lui. Mais j'ai vu sa cicatrice sur les doigts, et plusieurs fois j'en ai vu deux assez importantes : une longue sur son côté et une petite mais épaisse sur l'épaule. Et puis avec ses cauchemars…. c'était vrai hein ?

- Ne pousse pas trop loin Harper. Tu ne sauras rien de moi. C'est à Ioann de confirmer ou de démentir ce que tu penses. Mais seulement s'il le décide.

Draco le toisa méchamment. Julian décida d'abandonner avant de lever les mains en signe de reddition. De toute façon, il n'avait pas besoin de mot pour savoir. Il avait déjà compris tout seul. Si un jour la confirmation venait, tant mieux, sinon tant pis. Il ne fallait pas être super intelligent pour aligner un plus un et en apprendre plus quand on partageait le même dortoir que Ioann.

Puis le blond sortit de la Salle Commune, étrangement seul car aucun de ses camarades n'étaient encore sortis des dortoirs. Sauf Nott qui était installé un peu plus loin et qui lisait tranquillement en attendant que l'heure tourne. Ce garçon là était un solitaire étrange, se dit le deuxième année avant de revenir à son livre de cours. Connors le rejoignit assez rapidement et lui conseillant de surveiller ses arrières car Elidjah était vraiment très remonté contre lui. Il fallait bien avouer qu'être réveillé par un Aguamenti bien gelé était une bonne excuse pour être de mauvaise humeur contre le farceur. Owen confirma que leur ami fulminait tout seul en essayant désespérément de nouer sa cravate.

- T'es quand même un emmerdeur de première, t'étais obligé de le mettre en rogne dès le matin ? Râla Connors.

- Au moins ça mettra de l'ambiance. Et Ioann se sentira moins au centre de l'attention si Eli tente de me tuer.

- Io revient ?

- Oui, Malfoy m'a demandé qu'on aille le chercher.

- Alors tu l'as fait exprès de réveiller Eli comme ça ? Demanda suspicieusement Owen.

- Non. Mais finalement ça va servir, c'est le principal.

Owen et Connors se regardèrent avec résignation. Leur ami était vraiment incurable. Mais ils ne rajoutèrent rien. Si son inconscience permettait à Ioann de mieux supporter son retour parmi eux, c'était le principal. Et leur décision s'accentua lorsque Pansy arriva du quartier des filles suivie de Daphné et Tracey. Si ces deux dernières semblaient exaspérées et prêtes à abandonner leur amie, la première était rayonnante d'arrogance. Comme à son habitude, elle babillait tout en adoptant ses airs de souveraine. Elle donnait l'impression que tout lui appartenait et qu'elle était au dessus de tout le monde. Owen la regarda en plissant les yeux quand le nom des Snape arriva à ses oreilles. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour pouvoir lui écraser son poing sur son nez et la faire taire. Mais d'une, il était sûr qu'elle hurlerait un peu plus, et de deux, il préférait attendre que Davis s'en charge. Car il était évident que même si elles étaient très souvent ensembles, les deux brunes passaient plus de temps à se crêper le chignon qu'à jouer à la poupée.

- Pourquoi tu es si méchante avec lui, demanda Daphné en soupirant. Il ne t'a rien fait alors abandonne un peu.

- Son père est un traitre. Et lui n'est qu'une mauviette absolument pas digne d'être à Serpentard. Regarde, pas trois mois qu'on a repris les cours et il passe plus de temps dans les robes de son papa qu'un mioche de deux ans.

- Tu exagères Pans'. Il n'y est pas si souvent que ça. Il est même plus souvent en train de s'amuser ou de travailler avec ses amis que chez son père.

- De quel côté es-tu Greengrass ?

- Je ne suis d'aucun côté. Je m'en fous de Snape, et j'aimerais vraiment que tu arrêtes d'en parler. J'ai presque l'impression qu'il dort dans mon lit étant donné que tu en parles presque tout le temps.

- Quand elle ne s'imagine pas en Lady Malfoy bien sûr, ironisa Tracey avec un sourire en coin.

- Et alors ? Je fais ce que je veux. Et puis Draco m'aime bien et me regarde beaucoup.

- Oui, il tente toujours de voir par où frapper pour t'éliminer sans tacher ses robes de luxe. Je te rappelle que tu insultes sans arrêt Snape et que pour être plus proche de Snape faudrait qu'il rentre dans son slip. Alors comment te dire… arrête de rêver et redescends un peu sur terre.

Pansy et Tracey étaient maintenant debout l'une en face de l'autre, se toisant avant mépris et la volonté de faire baisser les yeux à l'autre. Daphné avait décidé de sauver sa peau et s'était éloignée progressivement de plusieurs pas. Finalement elle avait rejoint Millicent, qui venait d'arriver préférant les laisser seules. La Salle Commune était devenue silencieuse. Les élèves de première année étaient pétrifiés en se demandant s'il fallait aller chercher un professeur, les deuxièmes années attendaient avec impatience que Tracey étripe Pansy. Et les plus âgés les regardaient avec un certains amusement derrière leurs positions strictes. Ce fut finalement Théo, plus que désabusé par leur comportement, qui rompit le silence électrique.

- Pansy, je n'avais pas remarqué comme tu étais jolie aujourd'hui.

- Que … Quoi ? S'étonna l'intéressée en se retournant déstabilisée.

Et elle n'était pas la seule. Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers ce garçon efflanqué qui n'avait pourtant pas levé les yeux de son livre.

- Je ne suis pas différente des autres jours pourtant.

- Oh si, répondit le garçon en levant les yeux vers elle. Ta robe de sorcière est la même mais tu as mis tellement de soin dans tout le reste de ta tenue que ça en est troublant. Le nœud de ta cravate est impeccablement noué. Tes chaussures sont cirées avec un soin intense. Et tes cheveux sont attachés avec élégance grâce un magnifique ruban de soie bleue.

- Euh … et bien merci Théodore, c'est très gentil ce que tu me dis là.

- Je m'en serais voulu de ne pas avoir souligné tous les efforts que tu as faits.

Cette fois tout le monde était stupéfait. Il était déjà rare que dans cette maison des déclarations d'amour soient ainsi faites en public et surtout, des rumeurs circulaient comme quoi Nott était en inclination avec Greengrass. Alors pourquoi donc faisait-il des compliments à Parkinson devant le regard triste de Daphné ? Adrian Pucey fronça les sourcils en voyant un étrange sourire apparaitre sur le visage du garçon.

- Après tout, tu as fait tant d'efforts pour accorder avec justesse ton beau ruban avec les petits nœuds de ta culotte froufroutante que tout le monde peut voir dans le reflet étincelant de tes chaussures trop cirées.

Cette fois ce fut un grand sourire goguenard qui illuminait son visage alors que tout le monde baissait son regard vers les chaussures de Pansy pour vérifier. Celle-ci rougit fortement en poussant un grand cri avant de partir en courant dans son dortoir. Chose inhabituelle dans cette Salle Commune, un grand rire presque général s'éleva à cette réaction. Tracey s'avança vers Théo et lui claqua fortement l'épaule en lui disant qu'il n'était qu'un gros pervers mais que mettre la honte à Pansy ainsi était génial. Daphné se contenta de lui sourire en rosissant avant d'attraper le coude de Millicent et de se diriger vers la Grande Salle.

o0o

Un peu plus tard, Ioann était assis à la table des Serpentards, bien installé entre Connors et Owen alors qu'en face de lui, Julian arborait un beau coquard sombre pendant qu'Elidjah ricanait d'avoir pris sa revanche. Le plus petit des cinq n'avait pas très bien compris ce qui était arrivé. Trois de ses amis étaient venus le tirer de la sécurité des appartements de son père, aidés par celui-ci qui tenait à ce qu'il reprenne les cours rapidement, quand Eli avait déboulé telle une furie avant de balancer son poing dans la figure de Julian en lui disant que cette fois, ils étaient quittes. Le jeune Harper avait visiblement accepté le coup comme s'il s'y attendait et tous les cinq s'étaient mis en route. Ioann avait tellement tenté de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer qu'il ne réagit qu'il venait d'arriver dans la Grande Salle qu'en passant les grandes portes. Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui, le mettant mal à l'aise. Il avait reculé d'un pas avant de buter dans Owen qui le poussa doucement en lui disant que maintenant qu'il était arrivé là, il avait fait le plus gros du chemin.

Ioann n'en était pas sûr du tout mais il n'avait pas pu s'enfuir. C'était trop tard. Tout le monde l'avait vu et partir aurait été se montrer faible. Ses amis l'entouraient, son père comptait sur lui tout comme Draco et Neville. Et puis les clins d'œil de George et Fred ainsi que le sourire de Luna lui redonnèrent un peu de courage pour arriver jusqu'à son siège. Il fut encore plus étonné de cette étrange matinée quand Pansy arriva précipitamment dans la salle avant de s'arrêter devant Nott et de lui envoyer la plus belle claque de sa vie. Ioann frémit mais ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il allait garder la marque de la main facilement jusqu'au premier cours… au moins. Puis il la regarda renifler dédaigneusement avant de le snober de d'aller s'asseoir à côté de Tracey qui la fusilla du regard. Oui, il y avait des trucs louches qui s'étaient passés et il n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était. Mais il fut tout de même ravi de voir que cela avait détourné l'attention de lui et que maintenant tout le monde se demandait ce que le calme Théo avait bien pu faire à la jeune fille pour ainsi l'énerver. En fait, en y regardant bien, Ioann remarqua que la plupart des Serpentards semblaient déjà au courant et les regardaient avec un air moqueur.

Mais malgré les questions qui fusèrent de partout, personne ne lâcha une seule information. Ce qui énerva prodigieusement Draco qui n'avait pas été présent au moment des faits. Et son comportement de gamin capricieux qui voulait savoir, fit sourire son frère. Severus était soulagé. Sa maison s'était donnée en spectacle, Draco rouspétait, les Gryffondors se moquaient et les autres s'amusaient grandement. Mais au milieu de tout cela, son fils souriait et avait un instant oublié ses craintes du regard des autres.

- Il a l'air d'aller mieux, déclara prudemment Sirius.

- J'ai peur que pour l'instant il n'en ait que l'air. Mais au moins les récents évènements auront un peu tassé les langues sur ce qui a été révélé dans la Gazette.

- Espérons que cela dure alors.

- Je doute que cela ne dépasse le petit déjeuner. A moins qu'un autre de mes élèves n'ait la merveilleuse idée de se ridiculiser une nouvelle fois.

Depuis qu'elle avait évacué son trop plein d'humeur sur la joue de Théo, Pansy s'était détendue. Sans compter que grâce à ça, elle était au centre des discussions et que Draco la harcelait pour en savoir plus. Elle décida de ne lui dire que plus tard. Elle tenait à profiter de cet évènement pour passer un peu plus de temps avec lui. Aussi elle avait repris son attitude de châtelaine tout en assurant régulièrement au blond qu'elle lui raconterait tout après le cours de Botanique. Elle allait se servir d'une deuxième part de pudding quand Tracey lui susurra qu'elle allait finir obèse. Elle plissa son nez comme si une mauvaise odeur venait de chatouiller ses narines. Elle était en pleine croissance. Elle éliminerait facilement le surplus … mais ses yeux tombèrent sur Millicent et son physique masculin et épais. Non, elle ne voulait pas de ça. Aussi elle attrapa la salade de fruits et s'en servit copieusement. Les fruits au moins c'était léger. Elle se mit à la déguster en s'extasiant exagérément.

- Hummm, Trac', tu devrais gouter, c'est délicieux et bon pour la ligne. Et puis franchement, ça vient de moi ou tes fesses se sont élargies ?

- Pas plus que les tiennes, répondit son amie avant de continuer avec sarcasme. Ah mais non, suis-je bête, c'est les petits nœuds bleus sous ta jupe qui te font un arrière train d'Abraxan.

Draco la regarda en plissant les yeux avant de se fixer sur une Pansy outrée qui avait du mal à reprendre son humeur joyeuse. Puis il releva un sourcil en se tournant vers Théo qui avait eu un étrange sourire à cette réplique. Quel était donc le rapport entre Pansy, sa culotte, Théo et Tracey ? Et comment donc Théo avait-il eu l'occasion d'approcher les dessous de leur camarade ? Un coup d'œil à Blaise lui apprit que lui aussi semblait se poser le même genre de question. D'ailleurs le noir se pencha sur son oreille avant de lui glisser qu'il faudrait que Nott leur donne son truc pour mater sous les jupes des filles.

- Mange donc une rondelle de citron, Davis, tu sens mauvais de l'intérieur, cracha-t-elle avant de retrouver son sourire et d'enfourner une nouvelle cuillère de fruit. En attendant, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu te prives. D'accord, la poire est un peu farineuse mais les bananes sont bonnes !

- Ce qui n'est définitivement pas ton cas, ricana Terence Higg qui passait derrière elle pour quitter la Grande Salle.

Prise par surprise d'être ainsi invectivée, elle avala de travers, se mit à tousser alors que le morceau de banane resté dans sa cuillère tomba sur sa robe, laissant une trainée humide et collante sur son passage. Mais lorsqu'elle reprit son souffle, prête à lui répondre, il n'était déjà plus là. Seuls les rires que la réplique avait occasionnés, étaient encore témoins de son méfait. Cette fois, complètement vexée, la jeune fille releva le nez bien haut avant de se lever, d'appeler Millicent à la suivre et de sortir.

Ce fut le sourire aux lèvres et le rire de ses amis dans les oreilles que Ioann parcourut les couloirs pour rejoindre son premier cours de la journée. C'était un cours en commun avec les Serdaigles et ce fut avec plaisir qu'il s'installa aux côtés de Luna. Elle lui expliqua quelque chose à propos d'une race d'animaux imaginaires et il se demanda d'où elle pouvait sortir de telles bêtises. Puis elle lui proposa de le rejoindre le soir après les cours pour aller voir les Sombrals. Il hésita à lui répondre. Il aimait bien l'accompagner même s'il ne trouvait pas ces animaux jolis. C'était une sortie souvent reposante et distrayante car elle lui racontait plein d'anecdotes qui tenaient plus du conte pour enfant que de la réalité. Mais il ne se sentait pas non plus à l'aise pour y aller ce jour là. Il avait déjà eu du mal à sortir du cocon des appartements de son père, alors sortir du château, il ne s'en sentait pas le courage. Luna lui fit un sourire en lui disant que s'il voulait, il pourrait l'accompagner un autre jour car elle sentait bien que les Joncheruines étaient suffisamment nombreuses autours de ses oreilles pour lui embrouiller complètement le cerveau et donc le sens de la réflexion. Ioann lui rendit son sourire en lui disant que ce devait être ça. Mais un raclement de gorge du professeur les reprit à l'ordre.

o0o

La matinée se déroula tranquillement, sans ricanement ni questionnement. Ioann aurait presque pu penser que les articles dans le journal n'étaient pas parus. Presque, car malgré tout, il recevait bien trop de coups d'œil curieux et inquisiteurs pour cela. Heureusement, Owen ne le lâcha pas d'un pouce et ses œillades assassines dissuadaient beaucoup d'élèves de venir l'embêter. Si à un moment de leur amitié, Ioann avait fait un gros complexe d'infériorité face à lui, il était maintenant très content que son ami soit bien plus grand que lui et avec une carrure plus carrée. Certes, il avait toujours l'impression d'être une petite crevette grise à côté de lui, mais au moins, le Sang-Mêlé tenait les autres à une distance qui lui convenait très bien. Vincent et Gregory arrivaient à un résultat encore plus probant, mais ils avaient un an de plus et avaient un physique encore plus impressionnant, ils avaient quelques facilités. Et puis les deux garçons n'ayant pas le même emploi du temps que lui, ils ne pouvaient pas le protéger tout le temps.

A sa façon, Elidjah aussi était impressionnant. Il était l'élève de leur promotion le plus rapide avec une baguette. Il ne s'en servait jamais pour rien mais les autres avaient bien compris qu'il avait déjà eu un certain enseignement magique élevé avant même son entrée à Poudlard. Ioann en avait déduis que c'était à cause de sa famille tirée d'une longue lignée de Sang-Pur qui avait joué dans son sens. Ce qui avait été plus ou moins confirmé par Julian qui était aussi issu d'une famille de Sang-Pur et qui lui aussi avait de grandes facilités dans le maniement des sorts. Bien sûr, Ioann n'avait pas spécialement de problème avec les potions et les cours de sortilèges étaient très accessibles de son avis. Mais pour ce qui était de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, il était plus faible que ses amis. Il manquait de rapidité et surtout de précision. Mais en même temps, ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de cours pratique encore. L'an passé avait été principalement de la théorie et plus particulièrement sur la vie de Lockhart. Même les cours particuliers que Severus leur dispensait en rattrapage ne leur avaient jamais donné l'occasion de sortir leurs baguettes très souvent.

Connors était en train de reprendre un point du cours que Julian n'avait pas bien saisi alors que celui-ci n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Il se prit d'ailleurs un livre sur le crâne et un regard noir. Le Né-de-Moldus avait plus de lacunes que lui au niveau magie. Il ne l'avait utilisé pour la première fois qu'à son arrivée au château. Mais il palliait son manque avec une grande faculté à apprendre. Il avait rarement besoin qu'on lui répète les choses pour les enregistrer quelque part dans sa mémoire et ne plus les oublier.

Ioann sourit doucement. Ces amis étaient aussi différents les uns des autres que des dragées dans une boite de Dragées de Bertie Crochue. Mais chacun avait un petit truc qui faisait qu'il était bien content de le connaitre et de l'avoir à ses côtés. Chacun apportait quelque chose à leur groupe. C'était sûrement pour cela que malgré ses problèmes ou le fait qu'ils passaient parfois des journées en groupes plus petits, ils étaient très soudés. Actuellement, c'était lui, le fils de leur directeur de Maison qui avait besoin d'eux, et ils étaient là. Quand Connors avait été pris de terreur à cause des attaques contre les Né-de-Moldus l'année passée, ils étaient regroupés autour de lui. Même si Ioann avait dû faire face à ses propres problèmes en parallèle. Il ne leur était pas indispensable d'être constamment ensemble, mais leur amitié était très solide.

C'était pour cela que lorsqu'une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien l'appela, Ioann se retourna, tout juste un peu anxieux grâce à la présence de ses amis. Derrière eux, dos au mur et les bras croisés, un sourire mauvais et à une distance définie, Warrington le regardait. Autour de lui, ses camarades resserrèrent les rangs alors qu'Eli lui demandait ce qu'il voulait. Le cinquième année ne répondit pas. Il avait les yeux fixés dans ceux de Ioann.

- Alors Bébé Snape, on a si peur qu'on ne peut pas se déplacer autrement qu'avec son troupeau de chiens de garde ? Dis donc, ils sont bien élevés. Les croquettes doivent être bonnes.

- Tais toi Warrington ! On est ses amis, mais tu ne dois pas savoir ce que c'est, répliqua Julian en redressant fièrement les épaules.

- Mais dis-moi, continua l'ainé sans y attacher d'importance, il est où ton papa ? Tu n'as pas peur qu'il soit parti ? Non parce que moi, si j'avais un gosse pleurnichard et trouillard comme toi, j'aurais honte et je ferais tout pour l'abandonner dans un bois.

- Cela n'arrivera jamais, répondit Ioann dont le cœur s'était pincé aux mots blessants. Pour avoir un fils, il faudrait déjà que tu trouves une petite copine qui veuille de toi.

Sa voix avait tremblé et sa phrase s'était finie dans un souffle, mais l'effet était là. Warrington avait perdu son sourire narquois et s'était redressé sous l'insulte.

- D'où tu crois pouvoir me parler comme ça ? Je serais toi j'irais me cacher dans un trou et je n'en sortirais pas. Snape est professeur et directeur de Maison. En plus il doit passer son temps à s'occuper de son fils qui tient plus du bébé que de l'étudiant. Tu n'es qu'un poids pour lui et je suis sûr qu'il souhaite de tout son cœur que tu disparaisses de sa vue et de sa vie.

- Non. Tu dis n'importe quoi, murmura Ioann avant d'hausser la voix. Tu mens ! Je ne suis pas un poids pour papa ! Il m'aime et t'es juste jaloux !

La voix du garçon se répercuta contre les murs alors que le silence s'était fait tout autour des élèves. Ioann venait de remettre à sa place celui qui avait été son maître chanteur pendant des mois. Il venait de se dresser face à celui qui l'avait tant effrayé. Et même si au fond de lui, une petite voix maligne lui susurrait que l'autre avait raison, la vague de colère qui venait de le traverser était bien plus forte. C'était comme si un barrage à l'intérieur de lui venait de céder. La peur, l'angoisse, les révélations sur son passé. Les ricanements, les regards, les murmures. Tout se mélangeait en lui. Tout essayait de se trouver une place dans sa tête mais il y avait trop de choses. Il y en avait trop. C'était trop. Et la colère avait surgi. On lui avait arraché sa mère, il avait dû subir Sergueï, il avait failli être séparé de son père, on s'était servi de lui par chantage, on révélait ses secrets intimes. Il était en colère contre celui qui dirigeait les ficelles de sa vie et cette tirade de Warrington avait fait tomber le mince équilibre avec lequel ses pensées étaient rangées.

- Tu es jaloux parce que la première fois qu'on s'est vu, tu as voulu joué au gros dur et que ça t'es retombé dessus. Tu es jaloux parce que tu croyais que jamais il ne t'arriverait rien en te servant de moi. Tu es jaloux parce que tu ne fais plus parti de l'équipe et que j'ai pris ta place et ton balai. Tu es jaloux parce que j'ai de vrais amis sur qui je peux compter. Tu es jaloux et tu veux me rabaisser, mais cette fois ça ne marchera pas…. Ça ne marchera pas…

Il avait crié la dernière phrase et son cri résonna dans le silence stupéfait du couloir. Sa voix n'avait cette fois pas tremblé. Elle était restée ferme jusqu'au bout. Et si ses yeux s'étaient emplis de larme, ses épaules étaient restées droites et ses yeux plantés dans ceux de Warrington. Plus tard il se dirait qu'il n'aurait pas dû car cela ne pouvait qu'attiser la haine de son rival. Plus tard il baisserait sûrement les yeux en croisant Warrington dans la Salle Commune. Plus tard il se mettrait à nouveau à le craindre et à attendre de récolter ce qu'il venait de semer. Mais ce serait plus tard.

Owen avait posé la main sur son bras. Pas pour le soutenir mais pour l'empêcher d'avancer plus et de faire une bêtise. Il pouvait le sentir trembler dans sa paume. Mais pas de peur. C'était l'adrénaline qui agissait. Il croisa le regard inquiet d'Eli avant de tourner précipitamment la tête vers Warrington lorsque celui-ci bougea. Son regard aurait pu tuer n'importe quel Mangemort. Peut-être même Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Disait-Pas-Le-Nom. Mais il finit par faire demi-tour et repartir. Connors laissa un soupir lui échapper alors que sous les doigts de son camarade, Ioann tremblait de plus en plus. Il avait les yeux écarquillés. Il venait de réaliser qu'il avait non seulement tenu tête au cinquième année, mais qu'il venait très certainement de lui déclarer la guerre. Merlin, il n'était pas comme ça d'habitude. Ce n'était pas lui. Il n'aimait pas les affrontements directs. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de lui arriver. Mais brusquement il prit peur des représailles.

- Venez, on va manger, indiqua Elidjah d'une voix qui se voulait ferme. On ira se reposer dans le dortoir tout à l'heure, avant la reprise.

Les trois autres acquiescèrent et entrainèrent un Ioann presque pétrifié. Et quand il entra dans la Grande Salle, il faillit reculer devant tous les regards qui s'étaient fixés sur lui. Au milieu des tables, Peeves sautillait et chantait un couplet étrange.

« _Attention,_ _Mini Baby _Serpy_ Snapy a mangé tout un _Lion_ ce midi._

_Maxi Warry Warry Chéri n'a trouvé de stratégique que le repli._ ».

Cette fois Ioann rougit. Visiblement sa petite altercation était déjà connue de tout le monde grâce à l'esprit qui fit une pirouette avant de disparaitre à travers un mur. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son père pour le voir les sourcils froncés. Des explications lui seraient demandées à leur prochaine rencontre. Et il ne savait pas trop comment expliquer son regain de colère. Cette fois son père serait déçu de son comportement. Il avait agressé un autre élève. Verbalement certes mais les faits étaient là. Avec un soupir, il suivit ses camarades à table où Draco le rejoint aussitôt qu'il fut arrivé. Et bien sûr, il dut lui raconter ce qui s'était passé, bien que ses amis participèrent et rendirent sa prestation plus glorieuse qu'il ne lui semblait. Tout comme Blaise, Vincent et Grégory le félicitèrent d'avoir remis cette grosse brute à sa place. Mais rapidement, il remarqua, avec une certaine amertume, que les conversations tournaient toujours autour de lui. Même si c'était son coup d'éclat et presque plus son passé dévoilé qui faisait la Une des rumeurs. Ce fut confirmé dans les jours suivants quand même Pansy calma le jeu avec lui et se contenta de l'ignorer comme s'il n'était qu'une vulgaire tapisserie. Seul Warrington, qui était devenu la cible de railleries, lui promettait mille maux dans chaque regard qu'il lui lançait.

o0o

_Jeudi 9 Décembre 1993._

Lucius regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre. Il était en retard. Il avait horreur des gens en retard. Les seules personnes dont il tolérait le retard étaient son fils, sa femme et son neveu. Même de Severus, il n'était pas sûr de l'accepter. Mais à part en cas de gros problème, son ami était toujours à l'heure voire en avance. Il attrapa sa tasse de thé et en sirota une gorgée avant de regarder les gens passer dans le rue. L'affaire Skeeter/Snape s'était tassée. La journaliste avait fait publier une nouvelle lettre d'excuses, avait écopé d'une bonne amende, d'une suspension de travail de trois mois et tous ses dossiers avaient été confisqués. Mais aucune de ses sources n'avaient été découvertes et l'enquête piétinait. Le blond aurait aimé les faire tomber et ne désespérait d'y arriver.

Un sourire étira très légèrement ses lèvres lorsqu'il repensa à la lettre de Draco, presque deux semaines plus tôt, où son fils lui racontait comment Ioann avait remis Warrington à sa place. Le chaton avait sorti les griffes. Il en avait d'ailleurs discuté avec Severus peu de temps après. Son ami était fier de la répartie de son fils mais en même temps, il s'en inquiétait. Il avait peur que ce soit une réaction spontanée démontrant que ce que ses nerfs pouvaient endurer avait atteint une limite. Lui-même était assez d'accord avec lui. Ioann n'était pas quelqu'un de vindicatif. Et s'il avait un caractère espiègle et enjoué, il n'affrontait jamais de face ses ennemis. C'était plutôt dans le caractère de Draco que de tenir tête aux autres. Mais au moins son neveu préféré s'était-il acheté une certaine tranquillité en explosant face à son maître chanteur.

Severus lui avait également indiqué que le garçon s'était malgré tout légèrement renfermé sur lui-même. Il l'avait même rejoint dans son bureau le soir avec dans l'idée que son père allait le fâcher pour son comportement. Evidemment, le professeur lui avait fait un peu la morale en lui disant que s'emporter ainsi n'était pas une bonne chose et qu'il devait faire attention à ce qu'il disait. Mais il avait surtout passé un certain temps à le rassurer et à lui dire qu'il était malgré tout très fier qu'il ne se soit pas laisser faire.

Lucius regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre et allait se décider à partir estimant qu'Horace lui avait posé un nouveau lapin quand il le vit arriver. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il œuvrait pour avoir ce rendez-vous. Son ancien professeur se décommandant régulièrement juste avant l'entrevue. Mais visiblement ce jour là, il avait de la chance. Il se leva pour le recevoir et lui serra rapidement la main.

- Excusez-moi, Lucius, j'ai trouvé plein de gens qui tenaient à me parler.

- Il faut dire que vous vivez en reclus chez vous. Donc dès que vous sortez, c'est tout de suite la fête pour vos admirateurs.

- Admirateurs ? Non. Juste des anciens élèves. Et croyez-moi que j'en ai vu passer au cours de ma carrière.

- Je vous crois. C'est principalement pour cela que je vous ai convié à cette entrevue.

- J'ai toujours aimé votre façon de toujours aller droit au but. Alors racontez-moi vite ce qu'il en est.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment, je pense qu'il serait bon de faire une rencontre entre les anciens membres de votre club. Je doute que cela fonctionne pour Noël mais pourquoi pas une réception ou un bal pour fêter la nouvelle année. Bien sûr, si c'est trop précipité, nous pouvons toujours décaler cela de quelques semaines.

- Revoir ainsi tous mes anciens étudiants est une idée qui me plait particulièrement. Evidemment, un certain nombre ne pourront pas venir. Comme ceux qui sont morts. Et pourtant cela aurait été un délice de revoir Miss Evans. Et Théodore Nott me manquera aussi, mais il est impensable de le faire sortir d'Azkaban rien que pour moi.

- Effectivement Horace. Même si je ne doute pas que certaines personnes seraient contentes de le voir libre, sa culpabilité en tant que Mangemort n'est plus à faire.

- Quel dommage. Ce garçon avait pourtant un grand potentiel.

- Comme beaucoup.

- Comme beaucoup.

Un ange passa. Horace sembla perdu dans ses souvenirs qui pourtant n'avaient pas l'air aussi joyeux que prévu. Lucius se contentait de repenser à ceux qui avaient été ses anciens compagnons d'armes. Presque tous étaient soit morts soit à Azkaban, maintenant. Il se trouva un instant très chanceux d'avoir réussi à passer entre les mailles du filet après la guerre et d'avoir retourner sa veste quelques années plus tard. Cette idée de réunions des anciens du Club Slug lui semblait maintenant une idée pas aussi pertinente qu'il l'avait cru au départ. Replonger dans ce passé là n'était pas aussi amusant qu'il l'aurait cru. Même son ancien professeur n'était pas à l'aise. Son regard triste et mélancolique le prouvait. Un cri dans la rue les sortit de leurs pensées alors que le serveur, déposant une nouvelle théière, était passé inaperçu. Un petit garçon de trois ans, quatre ans maximum était en train de rire alors que son papa le portait en le chatouillant.

- La vie défile à une vitesse hallucinante, reprit Horace d'un ton chargé de regrets. Votre fils a dû bien grandir également, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il a treize ans. Il est en troisième année à Poudlard.

- Mon dieu. Et dire que j'ai encore l'impression de vous revoir lors de votre répartition, déjà fier et hautain. Et maintenant la nouvelle génération Malfoy est déjà à la conquête de notre bon vieux château. Mais où s'envolent donc toutes mes années.

- J'avoue que j'ai l'impression que c'était hier que Narcissa m'annonçait qu'elle était enceinte. Et quand je vois le grand gaillard qu'est mon adolescent de rejeton, je me demande parfois si quelqu'un n'a pas trouvé le moyen de jouer avec le temps.

- C'est une bonne idée que cette réunion. Revoir tous ces élèves que j'ai tant appréciés me donnera une cure de jouvence.

- Ou vous vieillira un peu plus lorsque certains vous montreront les photos de leurs petits-enfants.

- Peste soyez-vous.

Le rire d'Horace exaspéra un peu Lucius. Il avait réussi à établir ce qu'il espérait être un bon contact. Maintenant il priait pour que ce bal soit apprécié par son interlocuteur. Il ne voyait pas comment arriver à faire parler Horace s'il ne le mettait pas dans d'excellentes conditions. La première pierre était posée. Il allait devoir donner de sa personne pour faire avancer les choses.

o0o

_Samedi 18 décembre 1993._

Draco quitta sa Salle Commune en soupirant. C'était la deuxième sortie à Pré-au-Lard et une nouvelle fois il était seul au château. Il fallait dire que cette journée, juste avant le départ pour les vacances de Noël, avait attiré beaucoup de monde. Cela permettait d'aller acheter quelques cadeaux pour les fêtes. Il savait qu'il irait sur le Chemin de Traverse avec ses parents le lundi suivant mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être de mauvaise humeur. Après tout, faire un cadeau à sa mère alors que celle-ci était juste à côté de lui n'était pas une situation agréable.

Il arriva dans le hall en regardant la grande porte avec résignation. Il avait bien compris la leçon la dernière fois et avait montré un visage plus jovial à Ioann afin de ne pas gâcher cette journée mais également pour ne pas le fâcher. Il lui avait même proposé de profiter de l'absence de la plupart des élèves pour faire une nouvelle farce. Mais le plus jeune avait légèrement rougi en lui disant qu'il devait aider un de ses camarades de cours à comprendre les cours de potions. Draco avait été déçu, mais il ne lui avait pas montré. Après tout, il pourrait voir son frère très souvent pendant les vacances, vu qu'ils restaient tous les deux à Poudlard. Mais du coup, il se retrouvait tout seul et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Finalement, il se décida à faire demi-tour pour aller voir Severus. Avec un peu de chance, son parrain accepterait de passer un peu de temps avec lui, vu qu'il n'était pas de surveillance à Pré-au-Lard.

o0o

Un peu plus haut dans les étages, Harry avait l'impression de s'ennuyer si fortement qu'il se transformait en squelette poussiéreux. Il était en vacances depuis le matin et il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de faire ses devoirs avant d'y être expressément poussé par Hermione, deux jours avant la rentrée de janvier. Mais voilà, alors qu'il aurait pu s'amuser avec ses amis ou tout simplement profiter de la neige et des décorations qui devaient habiller le village sorcier, il était toujours interdit de sortie. Sauf que cette fois il s'était résigné. Il avait emprunté à Olivier Dubois un exemplaire de « Comment choisir son balai. ». Car depuis que le sien avait été cassé, il s'était contenté des vieux balais de l'école. Mais ils n'étaient pas assez rapides ni stables pour lui permettre d'être efficace. Il comptait bien mettre les vacances à profit pour décider Sirius à aller sur le Chemin de Traverse et parer à ce manque. Mais il préférait avoir déjà une idée de ce qu'il lui fallait pour ne pas avoir à rester toute la journée dans le magasin. Bien qu'il ait de l'argent laissé par ses parents et que son parrain ait récupéré la fortune des Black, il comptait bien acheter un balai avec un bon rapport qualité prix. Pas question de mettre une somme colossale pour un balai qui ne virerait pas au quart de tour.

Avec un soupir, il décida de se trouver un endroit tranquille avant de ricaner sans joie. Tranquille … il était le seul élève à partir de la troisième année à ne pas être allé à Pré-Au-Lard. Enfin exceptés Malfoy et Neville. Il aurait volontiers passé un peu de temps avec son camarade de classe si seulement il ne s'était pas fait punir. Harry se dit que c'était vraiment un coup de malchance d'être en retenue le premier jour des vacances. Mais il fallait bien avouer que sa maladresse avait presque atteint des limites. Cette fois ce n'était pas son chaudron qu'il avait fait exploser en cours de potions, mais le bureau de McGonagall en cours de Métamorphose. Dean, à côté de qui il était assis, avait brusquement éternué alors que Neville lançait son sort. Il avait sursauté et le sortilège mal effectué, avait foncé sur le bureau du professeur, le mettant en miettes. Son pauvre camarade devait être avec Rusard pour nettoyer un des nombreux couloirs sombres et sales du château.

Harry aurait pu aussi passer sa journée avec les élèves de première et deuxième années. Mais il avait déjà son quota de fans effrénés avec les cours particuliers qu'il donnait à Colin et avait préféré rester seul. Il avisa où ses pas l'avait mené et remarqua qu'il était au deuxième étage. Avec un petit sourire en coin, il accéléra le pas pour rejoindre le bureau de son parrain. Après tout, il lui interdisait la sortie… et bien qu'il ne râle pas s'il veut se divertir en fouillant dans ses affaires. Mais alors qu'il était à deux pas de la porte, il se fit interpeler. Il se retourna et vit Fred et George sortir de derrière la statue d'une sorcière borgne et bossue.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Je vous croyez avec les autres au village…

- Oh mais on y va, on y va, répondit Fred avec amusement.

- Mais on avait un petit cadeau de Noël en avance pour toi ! Viens.

Etonné mais curieux, Harry les suivit dans une petite salle de classe vide à côté de la statue. Là, après quelques mouvements pompeux et un discours précieux, l'un des deux frères sortit quelque chose de sa poche et le déposa sur une table. Le plus jeune avança d'un pas méfiant. Il connaissait que trop bien ces deux garçons là et il craignait d'être leur nouvelle victime pour quelconque farce. Il fronça les sourcils avant de plisser le nez.

- Tu as là le secret de notre succès.

- On a bien du mal à s'en séparer.

- Votre secret est un vieux bout de parchemin miteux ?

- Un vieux bout de parchemin miteux ? Sacrilège ! S'insurgea faussement George.

- Je suis blessé dans mon honneur ! S'exclama Fred avec une grimace. Explique-lui George.

- Alors voilà, quand nous étions en premier année, jeunes, insouciants et innocents… commença le dit frère avant de se faire couper par le rire de Harry. Bon d'accord, plus innocents que maintenant. Donc nous avions eu quelques petits ennuis avec Rusard.

- George George, pas que ce n'est pas important mais si tu dois me raconter toutes vos bêtises de A à Z, je tiens à t'informer que je préfère retrouver le confort des canapés de la Salle Commune, coupa Harry avec un soupir d'exaspération.

- Ok, alors on était dans son bureau, j'ai vu un tiroir avec écrit « objets dangereux confisqués » dessus, George a fait diversion et j'ai récupéré ceci.

- Rusi n'a pas dû savoir s'en servir mais il a compris que c'était important sinon il ne l'aurait pas confisqué.

- Et vous savez comment ça marche ? Demanda Harry qui commençait à être très intrigué.

- Oh oui, répondirent les deux frères, fiers comme Artaban. Et cette merveille nous en a beaucoup appris sur les professeurs.

- Vous me faites marcher, soupira Harry qui n'aspirait plus qu'à la tranquillité.

- Tu crois ça ? Demanda George avant de glisser sa baguette sur le parchemin avant de réciter : Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Aussitôt l'incantation récitée, de petits points d'encre apparurent sur le parchemin. Ces points s'allongèrent progressivement, traçant comme une toile d'araignée. Puis les petits traits se changèrent en lignes qui s'enfuirent vers les coins avant que des mots tracés par une belle écriture ronde à l'encre verte. En se penchant un peu plus, Harry put lire la phrase suivante :

Messieurs Moony, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue

Spécialistes en assistance

Aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais coups,

Sont fiers de vous présenter

LA CARTE DU MARAUDEUR.

Les yeux écarquillés, il remarqua alors que les traits formaient maintenant un plan. Celui du château. Et que le plus remarquable tenait dans les petits points mouvants et accompagnés d'un nom qui étaient éparpillés dans le document. Il vit Dumbledore faire les cents pas dans son bureau, Miss Teigne roder un étage au dessous, Rusard et Neville dans un couloir du sixième étage ainsi que Peeves dans la salle des Trophées.

- Alors, elle n'est pas belle notre merveille ? Demanda l'un des jumeaux.

- C'est … mince alors.

- Oui oui, répondit l'autre en faisant mine de se regarder les ongles, ça fait toujours ça la première fois.

- Non c'est pas ça…

- Ne nous remercie pas. Nous avons déjà tellement appris de Moony, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue. Et puis tu en as sûrement plus besoin que nous. Car dessus, tu remarqueras que de nombreux passages secrets sont indiqués …

- Dont certains pour aller à Pré-au-Lard !

Les deux jumeaux se sourirent d'un air satisfait d'eux. Ils étaient très contents de leur petit effet. Mais un regard à Harry rabaissa un peu leur humeur. Le garçon fixait la carte avec un quelque chose d'étrange dans les yeux. On aurait dit une grande tristesse mais également un certain contentement.

- Harry, ça va ?

- Je connais cette carte, répondit-il, la gorge nouée pensant aux souvenirs dont son parrain lui avait parlés au fil des ans.

- Comment ? Personne d'autre que nous n'est au courant depuis qu'on l'a récupérée.

- Par Sirius.

- Comment il la connait ?

- Parce que Patmol … c'est lui. Et Moony c'est Remus. Queudver est le traitre et Cornedrue… Cornedrue c'est …

- C'est James, c'est ça ? C'est ton père ?

Le brun ne put qu'hocher la tête pour répondre à George. Il était bien trop ému pour pouvoir parler.

- Alors ce cadeau de Noël est encore meilleur qu'on le pensait.

- Fais-en bon usage, et suis les traces des Maraudeurs.

- Oh et quand tu as fini, n'oublie pas de la désactiver. « Méfait accompli ! » est la formule.

- Oh et on t'expliquera pour les souterrains plus tard. Mais utilise celui derrière la sorcière borgne, c'est le plus sûr.

Les deux roux s'éclipsèrent aussitôt, laissant Harry à ses sentiments. Celui-ci venait d'attraper la carte et lisait maintenant la nouvelle phrase qui s'était inscrite juste en dessous de la première : « Cornedrue est fier que Cornedrue junior devienne le nouveau Maraudeur. ». Et il lui fallut de longues minutes à lutter contre des larmes traitresses qui voulaient s'échapper de ses yeux. Mais finalement, il reprit le dessus en pensant à ce que cette carte allait lui apporter. En particulier en cette journée de sortie. Un sourire aux lèvres, il vérifia la position des professeurs présents au château avant de partir en courant dans son dortoir. Sa cape d'invisibilité ne serait pas de trop pour passer inaperçu chez Honeydukes, là où le passage débouchait. Après avoir passé une tenue plus chaude, il inspecta à nouveau la carte avec attention. Rusard et Dumbledore n'avaient pas changé d'endroit et Snape était dans son bureau. C'était les trois personnes qu'il ne voulait pas croiser. Les autres, comme Sirius ou McGonagall faisaient partie des surveillants au village. Il remarqua que Ginny était avec une de ses copines dans le parc et que Colin se trouvait en compagnie de Snape Junior à la bibliothèque. Son regard tomba sur le nom de Malfoy qui était dans la salle de bain des préfets. Il se demanda un instant ce qu'il y faisait vu qu'il n'était pas préfet mais n'approfondit pas plus. Il enroula son écharpe autour de son cou, passa sa cape et sortit dans les couloirs.

o0o

Cette fois, Draco était exaspéré. Déjà, Severus l'avait mis à la porte en lui signalant qu'il avait du travail et qu'il ne comptait pas rajouter Baby-sitter à son palmarès. Il lui avait bien fait remarquer que c'était déjà sur son curriculum depuis quelques années. Ce à quoi son parrain lui avait indiqué que s'il voulait réellement une nounou, il devrait en assumer les conséquences. Et il avait transformé une plume en tétine pour bébé avant de la lui tendre. Le blond l'avait regardé avec effroi puis mépris avant de faire demi-tour. Mais il s'était ravisé à la dernière seconde et était revenu à la charge, d'un pas léger et un air bien trop innocent. Severus s'était un instant demandé ce qui allait encore lui tomber dessus et avait été soulagé de la requête. Il avait d'ailleurs eu un petit ricanement en se disant que son filleul était définitivement en train de rentrer dans une partie amusante de l'adolescence. Celle qui allait lui faire passer du temps à se pomponner devant un miroir afin de se faire beau pour la gente féminine. Aussi il lui donna sans problème le mot de passe de la salle de bain des préfets. Si au moins avec ça il avait là paix, ce n'était que peu cher payé.

Mais cette semi-victoire de Draco avait été ternie quand Mimi Geignarde était apparue dans son bain. Il avait rougi fortement avant de ramener le plus de mousse possible au dessus de lui. Il savait qu'il n'était pas laid, mais de là à se pavaner tout nu devant une fille… aussi morte soit-elle… il y avait un pas qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de franchir. Finalement, voyant qu'elle ne comptait pas partir et préférait s'amuser à plonger sous l'eau, le forçant à masquer de ses mains tout ce qu'il pouvait, il décida que son bain n'avait que trop duré et s'était jeté dans une serviette posée sur le bord. Maintenant il était de nouveau en train de marcher dans les couloirs et essayer de calmer son humeur massacrante d'avoir été contrarié. Mais ce n'était définitivement pas son jour quand il fut projeté au sol par un mur… invisible. Il resta assis par terre un instant à regarder tout autour de lui avant de fermer les yeux et de se frotter les tempes.

- Putain de commotion, voilà que maintenant je ne vois plus les murs, grommela-t-il avant de sursauter.

- Désolé, Malfoy, j'étais pressé et je ne t'avais pas vu, l'informa Harry en retirant vivement sa cape comprenant qu'il devait au moins se faire voir.

- Potter ? T'es bien là ?

- Euh oui, pourquoi ?

- Putain, je deviens dingue, je t'ai même pas vu arriver, s'écria Draco avec visiblement l'envie d'exploser alors qu'une certaine angoisse traversa ses yeux.

Harry le regarda étrangement. Il savait bien que le Serpentard avait des migraines dues à sa commotion. Mais visiblement il y avait d'autres choses qui le gênaient et qui étaient sur le point de le faire craquer.

- Hey c'est rien, ça arrive.

- Bien sûr que ça arrive, pourquoi ça n'arriverait pas, hein ? Pourquoi il n'y aurait que moi à qui ça arriverait, hein ? Stupide idée !

Harry fronça les sourcils en le voyant devenir hystérique. Le blond, qui pourtant semblait mentalement très fort pour pouvoir supporter les problèmes de son frère, était beaucoup plus fragile qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Ce coup qu'il avait pris sur la tête six mois plus tôt était bien plus important qu'il ne le pensait. Il le regarda ramasser son écharpe qu'il drapa autour de son cou avec des gestes secs et désordonnés.

- Malfoy, euh … ça te dirait d'aller à Pré-au-Lard ?

- Oui bien sûr, et tu comptes imiter la signature de mon père pour que je puisse y aller ? Ironisa Draco.

- A vrai dire non. J'ai une autre solution mais il faudra que cela reste entre nous.

- Parce que tu crois peut-être que je vais me taire alors que le Grand Survivant brave l'interdit ?

- Disons que si jamais tu dis quoi que ce soit sur ce que je peux être amené à te montrer, je pourrais être tenté de raconter ce que je sais sur Snape.

- Que sais-tu sur lui ? Demanda suspicieusement Draco.

- Que le premier article avait raison. Enfin pas que Snape senior le battait mais qu'il a bien été battu.

- Et tu crois qu'on te croira ?

- Tu viens de le dire, je suis le Grand Survivant, ma parole vaut plus que celle de n'importe qui. Et puis j'ai des preuves. Même si je préfèrerais ne pas en arriver là car je serais obligé de parler de choses que je ne veux pas. Mais si je tombe, Malfoy, tu tombes et Snape avec nous.

- Pourquoi tu me proposes ça alors ?

- Parce qu'on est dans la même galère et qu'on lieu de s'amuser avec nos amis, on s'ennuie comme des rats morts.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu me le proposes alors que visiblement tu étais parti seul.

- Honnêtement ? Je ne sais pas. C'était une idée spontanée due à notre rencontre… musclée.

Draco le jaugea et sembla peser le pour et le contre. Potter était prêt à lui révéler ses secrets. Et lui avait le choix entre les connaitre et aller au village, mais ne rien dire à personne, ou ne rien savoir, ne pas profiter de la journée et être pris pour un idiot lorsqu'il voudrait annoncer à tout le monde que St Potty sortait en douce sans pouvoir le prouver. Finalement il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps.

- Ok. Je suis partant.

- Bien. Alors tu ne deviens pas fou, tu ne pouvais pas me voir. Parce que tu vois, il y a deux ans, à Noël, j'ai eu un cadeau qui me venait de mon père, commença Harry sans trop savoir comment s'exprimer. Voilà, j'étais sous une cape d'invisibilité.

- Tu as une cape d'invisibil …

Draco ne put finir la phrase qu'il était presque en train d'hurler car déjà Harry le bâillonnait de sa main en regardant tout autour d'eux, avec angoisse.

- Arrêtes de crier ! Tu veux nous faire prendre ?

- Désolé. Mais au moins je suis rassuré, je ne suis pas idiot au point de foncer dans les murs. Et on peut s'y mettre à deux ? C'est comme ça que tu veux nous faire sortir ?

- En partie. J'ai un autre secret depuis tout à l'heure. Une carte de Poudlard qui me vient aussi de mon père et qui montre des passages secrets pour sortir du Château. Mais je t'en dis pas plus car plus on parle, moins on profitera de Pré-au-Lard.

- Il faut que j'aille chercher ma cape d'hiver.

- On se retrouve au deuxième étage derrière la statue de la Sorcière Borgne. Magne-toi.

Après un accord silencieux, ils se séparèrent précipitamment. Harry finit sa route vers la statue en se disant que la prochaine fois, il faudrait qu'il garde un œil sur sa carte quand il se déplacerait. Ça éviterait les rencontres fortuites. Bien qu'il reconnaissait qu'il aurait pu tomber bien plus mal que sur Malfoy. Et puis, ils avaient affronté un Basilic ensemble, ils pouvaient bien faire le mur ensemble non ? Une fois devant l'entrée du passage secret, il commença à étudier comment l'ouvrir.

Il ne fallut que peu de temps à Draco pour le rejoindre et Harry comprit que, même sans carte, le blond connaissait beaucoup de passages. En un temps pas aussi long qu'ils l'auraient cru, ils arrivèrent dans la cave du magasin de bonbons, se mirent d'accord pour une heure et un point de rendez-vous avant de se draper de la cape et de sortir discrètement du magasin. Ils se séparèrent rapidement et sans un mot supplémentaire, pour rejoindre leurs amis. Draco savait qu'il n'aurait pas à aller bien loin pour trouver Vincent, Grégory et Blaise. Et il les aperçut dans la vitrine de chez Zonko. Enfonçant bien son bonnet sur sa tête pour cacher ses cheveux blonds trop reconnaissables, il vint s'incruster entre eux, en leur intimant de ne pas poser de questions.

Harry savait que Ron et Hermione, enfin surtout la jeune fille, voulaient voir la cabane hurlante de plus près. Aussi il se dirigea rapidement vers l'extérieur du village pour les retrouver. Il avait remis sa cape pour rester invisible aux yeux de tous. Il dut bien sûr expliquer comment il avait pu sortir sans ce faire voir ni sentir des Détraqueurs et il subit le sermon de Hermione sans broncher. Après tout, c'était les vacances, il neigeait, les maisons étaient décorées et illuminées pour Noël, et surtout, il était à Pré-au-Lard avec ses amis. Et rien que pour tout ça, personne ne pourrait lui retirer sa bonne humeur.

Pourtant, moins d'une heure après que les deux fugueurs ne soient arrivés au village, un cri de terreur retentit, suivi d'un cri de douleur. Et tous les deux, de là où ils se trouvaient, ne purent qu'écarquiller les yeux de peur et d'horreur.


	35. Deception

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen et Connors.

Béta : BettyMars

Bien … alors quoi dire … que moi j'ai bien aimé la fin de mon dernier chapitre :D. Bon sinon le rapprochement entre Draco et Harry semble vous avoir plu ainsi que la rébellion de Ioann face à Warrington. Tant mieux. Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui va apporter quelques réponses tout en apportant d'autres questions lol. Je ne vous en dis pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir la suite :)

Petite info : tout comme l'an dernier, avec les fêtes de fin d'année, je vais devoir modifier un peu l'agenda des publications. Le prochain chapitre arrivera bien mercredi prochain, mais le prochain sera retardé. Je ne sais pas encore si l'attente entre les deux chapitres sera de 10 jours ou de 15, car je n'ai pas encore mon emploi du temps professionnel (donc je ne sais pas encore si je vais être totalement claquée ou encore un peu en forme pour poster, mais j'ai déjà 2 dimanches de repos qui sautent donc je ne me fais pas trop d'illusions). Bref, je voulais juste vous prévenir, mais je vous en dirais plus la semaine prochaine.

Phrase défi de ma béta : Si j'avais une massue.

Bonne journée, bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain.

* * *

**Chapitre 35 : Déception.**

Draco était accompagné de Blaise. Vincent et Grégory avaient décidé d'aller s'acheter quelques friandises maintenant qu'il y avait un peu moins de monde chez Honeyduke. Si le blond avait un faible pour les caramels et les plumes en sucre, il ne raffolait pas autant qu'eux des sucreries. Du coup, il avait préféré se rendre chez Derviche et Bang. C'était le magasin le plus éloigné de Poudlard. Il était d'ailleurs fréquenté par peu de gens, ce qui, présentement, l'arrangeait. Il y était allé afin de demander au propriétaire, s'il y avait un moyen de réparer le Nimbus 2000 de Ioann. Il n'était pas idiot. Il avait bien compris que se servir de l'ancien balai de Warrington ne plaisait pas beaucoup à son frère. Il le faisait car Flint ne lui laissait pas le choix mais il aurait certainement préféré voler sur une des vieilles Etoiles Filantes de l'école. Aussi Draco avait décidé que puisqu'il avait réussi à venir jusqu'à Pré-eu-Lard, autant aller là où on vendait et réparait des objets magiques. Blaise l'avait accompagné tout en lui disant que cela l'étonnerait beaucoup si un balai comme un Nimbus pouvait être réparé. C'était également l'avis du blond mais il partait du principe que s'il ne demandait pas, il ne saurait pas.

Avec un soupir, il accepta la réponse négative avant de se décider à faire un tour du magasin. S'il ne pouvait pas offrir à Ioann la réparation de son balai, autant qu'il commence à chercher un autre cadeau de Noël. Ce fut finalement Blaise qui lui dégota quelque chose. Et il regarda à peine le prix. C'était le présent idéal. Pourtant quand il arriva à la caisse, il grimaça. Il avait bien pris sa bourse mais elle avait considérablement diminué depuis le début de l'année et le cadeau n'était particulièrement pas donné. Le noir lui proposa d'en payer une partie qu'il lui rembourserait plus tard mais avec cela non plus ça ne pas suffisait pas. Mais Draco ne se démonta pas. Il demanda au marchand de le lui mettre de côté et qu'il lui transmettrait le règlement dans les deux jours. Le vendeur accepta l'arrangement. Surtout qu'après avoir pris les coordonnées de son client, il comprit qu'il serait confortablement payé vu qu'il s'agissait du fils Malfoy. Celui-ci sortit satisfait du magasin avant qu'un cri effrayé ne le fasse frissonner. Le cri de douleur qui suivit l'inquiéta grandement. Mais ce qui apparut devant ses yeux le paralysa sur place.

o0o

Le Trio d'or était à la poste à hiboux. Hermione avait trouvé de quoi faire des cadeaux à ses parents mais comme elle restait à Poudlard pour les fêtes, elle ne pourrait pas leur donner en main propre. Pour être sûre de ne pas oublier de leur faire parvenir, elle avait décidé d'utiliser le service spécial du bureau de poste. Après avoir rempli un formulaire, il fut convenu qu'une chouette acheminerait ses présents pour le matin de Noël. Toute contente d'elle, elle annonça aux garçons qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller acheter un anti puce pour Pattenrond. Ron et Harry se regardèrent avec résignation avant que le roux fasse remarquer qu'il devait bien exister une potion quelque part dans la bibliothèque et qu'au lieu d'être trainer dans d'autres magasins, ils auraient pu aller prendre une Bièraubeurre aux Trois Balais. Hermione lui frappa le bras en rétorquant que s'il voulait voir Madame Rosmerta, il pourrait au moins penser à Harry. Celui-ci lui répondit avec un sourire qu'il n'était pas contre rencontrer cette charmante dame avant de se faire assassiner d'un regard. Elle lui souffla d'une voix énervée que Sirius était entré au Trois Balais peu de temps avant et que s'il voulait rester discret sur sa présence, ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'y aller aussi.

Harry grimaça. Effectivement, une nouvelle fois elle avait raison. Si jamais son parrain le voyait à Pré-au-Lard, il était bon pour les travaux forcés jusqu'à sa majorité. Mais malheureusement, il ne put proposer autre chose à la place car un cri venait de résonner dans le brouhaha continu qui remplissait la rue. Aussitôt qu'un deuxième retentit, les trois Gryffondor sortirent de la poste précipitamment. Ron jura doucement alors que Hermione s'était empêché de crier en posant une main sur sa bouche. Harry était tout simplement figé. Devant eux, là juste au dessus du village, la Marque des Ténèbres flottait fièrement et hideusement. La rumeur qu'une élève était en train de se faire torturer se répandit comme une trainée de poudre alors qu'une débandade commençait à voir le jour. Des cris et l'affolement général, voilà ce que devint Pré-au-Lard. Des élèves couraient dans tous les sens. Et alors qu'il était toujours immobile, Harry entendit Hermione lui intimer de rentrer au château le plus rapidement possible avant que quelqu'un le voit. Une impulsion dans le dos, donnée par Ron, le décida. Il se fraya tant bien que mal un chemin au milieu de la foule tout en se demandant si les secours allaient bientôt arriver.

o0o

Sirius avait vaillamment surveillé un tas de petits diables excités par l'ambiance des fêtes. Mais là, il avait prévenu Filius qu'il prenait une pause. Il s'était précipité aux Trois Balais où il discuta un moment avec Rosmerta. Merlin que cela lui avait rappelé des souvenirs. La tenancière en était à ses débuts dans ce bar quand lui était étudiant à Poudlard. Aussi repartirent-ils sur les chemins du passé …et plus particulièrement sur la réputation des Maraudeurs. Lorsque l'une des serveuses s'approcha de lui pour lui demander s'il était bien Sirius Black, elle se fit renvoyer au travail par sa patronne alors que le dit Sirius regarda avec intérêt sa chute de rein. Il se fit d'ailleurs tirer l'oreille par Rosmerta qui lui demanda d'arrêter de loucher sur son personnel. Il lui fit un sourire séducteur devant lequel elle roula des yeux avant qu'ils n'éclatent de rire. Mais cette bonne humeur tomba d'un coup quand le premier cri fut poussé. Instinctivement, Sirius sortit sa baguette et se précipita sur la fenêtre. Voyant la marque dans le ciel, il se jeta sur la cheminée pour joindre ses collègues de toute urgence. Il ne comprenait pas comment cela était possible alors que la sécurité avait été augmentée.

Il ne s'était écoulé que quelques instants avant qu'il n'ordonne aux élèves de rester calmes et d'attendre qu'on vienne les chercher. Puis il sortit précipitamment, cherchant où étaient les Mangemorts. Il croisa Minerva qui guidait les élèves vers Poudlard. Elle lui indiqua que des sorts fusaient par devant chez Zonko. Après un signe de tête il s'élança vers le nœud du problème tout en ordonnant aux enfants de regagner le collège le plus rapidement possible. Il se stoppa net et mit en joug la personne qui transplana dans le coin d'un des bâtiments. Rassuré de voir que c'était un Auror, il reprit sa route avant de se figer de nouveau. Son regard avait été attiré par quelque chose à l'entrée d'Honeyduke. Ses yeux se plissèrent et l'énervement monta de quelques crans quand la silhouette de Harry disparut dans le magasin. Bordel, que faisait son filleul à Pré-au-Lard alors qu'il n'en avait pas le droit ? Et surtout comment connaissait-il ce passage secret là, alors qu'il s'était bien gardé de lui en parler ? Car c'était indéniablement le sous terrain qu'il allait rejoindre en entrant dans ce magasin là compte tenu de la situation. Un nouveau cri de douleur le fit revenir dans la rue. Harry était certainement maintenant en sécurité ce qui n'était pas le cas de bien d'autres élèves. Il remarqua que Remus était en train d'en aider certains qui étaient trop paniqués pour bouger. Sûrement qu'il était venu livrer son travail à son employeur quand l'attaque avait commencé et Sirius fut bien content de le voir. Son ami avait toujours eu un esprit pratique et posé pour les situations d'urgence.

Il arriva finalement à destination où une dizaine de personnes, baguettes à la main, lançaient des _Doloris_ à tour de bras. Il évita un des sorts avant de Stupéfixer celui qui était le plus proche de lui. Ses collègues Aurors maîtrisèrent rapidement les autres alors qu'il s'approchait de son prisonnier. C'était un élève de Poufsouffle de septième année. Sirius s'agenouilla en fronçant les sourcils. D'un coup d'œil, il avisa les autres assaillants : une dame âgée, deux autres élèves, une femme enceinte, une femme qu'il reconnut comme étant une vendeuse de chez Gaichiffon. Les autres étaient d'âge moyen mais il ne les avait jamais vus. Il regarda à nouveau son élève et lui lança un _Enervatum_. Le garçon reprit connaissance, les yeux un peu flous, avant de regarder tout autour de lui avec étonnement. Son regard s'écarquilla devant la Marque de Ténèbres alors qu'il eut un mouvement de recul. Puis des larmes vinrent baigner ses joues. Et Sirius eut sa confirmation : les Mangemorts ne s'étaient pas mouillés, ils avaient utilisé la population pour faire leur sale boulot. Un échange visuel avec Kingsley appuya sa théorie de l'_Imperum_.

o0o

Harry avançait aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Mais ce n'était chose aisée alors qu'il était penché en avant pour ne pas se cogner la tête et qu'il devait éviter de tomber sur le sol inégal. Le tout à la faible lumière de son _Lumos_. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur ces détails. Sa priorité était de rentrer rapidement au château et de faire celui qui découvrait les évènements quand ils seront annoncés. Il se prit à envier Malfoy et sa faculté à rester impassible tant que Snape n'était pas en jeu. Brutalement il s'arrêta. Malfoy ! Il l'avait oublié ! Il fit un rapide demi-tour et repartit vers le village. Si son camarade l'attendant derrière chez Honeyduke comme prévu, il risquait de se faire prendre. Et étrangement, Harry ne voulait pas être la cause de ce genre d'évènements principalement car il savait que si le blond tombait, il n'hésiterait pas à le faire tomber lui aussi. Le boyau amorça une nouvelle courbe quand il buta dans un obstacle.

- Malfoy ! S'écria Harry soulagé. Merlin merci, tu es là !

- Heureusement que je t'ai vu te précipiter dans la confiserie car j'aurais pu attendre un moment que tu te pointes avec ta cape !

- Désolé, je…

- Trop tard pour les remords, tourne toi dans le bon sens et active. Les premiers élèves doivent déjà arriver au portail de l'école et nous on est censés y être restés.

Harry acquiesça brièvement avant de reprendre sa route vers la statue de la Sorcière Borgne. A peine eurent-ils débarqué dans le couloir, qu'ils se séparèrent. Draco glissa rapidement dans quelques passage secrets de sa connaissance afin d'arriver dans le parc, pas très loin des serres. L'air froid le saisit quand il se retrouva de nouveau dehors alors que sa température corporelle s'était grandement augmentée sous le coup de l'adrénaline et de sa course. Il prit le temps de respirer profondément avant de se diriger d'un pas tranquille vers la grande porte. Il tomba presque aussitôt sur Severus qui sortait d'un pas rapide.

- Draco ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Ben, je m'occupe comme je peux en faisant le tour du château. Mimi est venu me reluquer dans mon bain alors j'ai décidé d'aller prendre l'air. Je serais bien aller voler, mais tout seul c'est moins amusant.

- Rentre et rend toi dans la Grande Salle, dépêche-toi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Draco en se donnant l'air de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait.

- Pré-au-Lard est attaqué. Tu vois, finalement c'est une chance que tu n'es pas été autorisé à sortir. Cela aurait pu être la dernière chose que tu aies faite. Dépêche-toi.

Severus reprit sa route en direction du portail laissant un Draco plus pâle que jamais. Il aurait pu mourir si les Mangemorts l'avaient vu. Merlin, il avait fait le mur et en avait été fier alors qu'il avait mis sa vie en danger. Et étonnamment, c'était maintenant que le contre coup arrivait et qu'il réagissait. Une chape de plomb se déposa au fond de son estomac alors qu'il posait les pieds dans le Grand Hall. La voix magiquement amplifiée de Dumbledore résonna contre les murs enjoignant les élèves présents de rejoindre la Grande Salle immédiatement. Il fut l'un des premiers arrivés sur place, rapidement rejoint par Ioann puis Crivey, qui s'installa à sa table.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, s'enquit son frère avec anxiété.

- Je sais juste par Severus que Pré-au-Lard a été attaqué.

Draco se dit que finalement ce n'était pas très loin de la vérité. Il n'avait rien vu de plus car très rapidement, Blaise s'était chargé de lui rappeler qu'il se ferait tuer par son père si on le voyait. Il avait alors bien enfoncé son bonnet sur sa tête et remonté son écharpe sur son visage. Il avait ensuite couru dans la masse pour arriver à la confiserie. Il avait entrevu des gens lancer des sorts mais il était tellement concentrer sur son repli qu'il n'avait pas vraiment enregistré les évènements. Ioann soupira avec angoisse en lui faisant remarquer que finalement Lucius avait eu raison de lui interdire les sorties. Il ne remarqua pas le teint presque blême de son frère ni ses légers tremblements alors qu'une fois de plus la culpabilité le saisit. Effectivement, Ioann s'était relevé d'un bond alors que Neville, ébouriffé et couvert de poussière venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. Celui-ci lui rappela qu'il était en retenue et qu'il allait bien à part quelques doigts égratignés d'avoir beaucoup frotté. Mais le rire du plus jeune à la découverte de son oubli se fana lorsque les premiers élèves paniqués affluèrent.

o0o

Harry arriva alors que la foule avait déjà envahi le Hall. Quand elle le vit en bas de l'escalier, Minerva lui demanda d'où il venait et il lui répondit avec aplomb qu'il était dans la tour d'astronomie quand le professeur Dumbledore avait sonné le rappel dans la Grande Salle. Aussi il lui avait fallu un certain temps pour arriver. Elle le crut immédiatement et le poussa à la suite des autres. Il soupira légèrement de soulagement en se disant qu'il avait bien fait de vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne sur le chemin de la tour afin que personne ne vienne le contredire. Il était assis depuis peu quand une Hermione échevelé et un Ron rouge sous ses taches de rousseur et transpirant, vinrent le rejoindre. Ils semblèrent soulagés de le voir en un seul morceau et il rigola en leur disant qu'ils avaient bien peu confiance en lui. Hermione le sermonna à voix basse en lui disant qu'il n'était qu'un petit inconscient.

- C'est bon Hermione, je vais bien, arrête de t'affoler.

- Je ne m'affole pas Harry, mais j'ai l'impression que tu ne te rends pas compte de ce qui aurait pu arriver si jamais un des Mangemorts t'avait vu. Si cela se trouve, il y avait Bellatrix Lestrange et elle est connue pour sa cruauté.

- Mais il ne s'est rien passé et tout va bien, s'exaspéra Harry. De toute façon, au cas où, j'avais ma cape pour me cacher.

Hermione fut contente que tout le monde parle fortement des évènements, ainsi leur conversation passait inaperçue. Elle regarda son ami avec exaspération alors qu'il la toisait avec énervement. Elle finit par soupirer et abdiquer. Elle n'arriverait à rien avec cette tête de mule pour l'instant. Elle se promit de lui refaire la morale pendant les vacances quand il y aurait moins de monde, et de ne pas aller à la prochaine sortie. Elle devrait en parler à Ron mais visiblement, il avait mieux compris la situation que le brun et serait plus à même d'être de son avis. Et si la prochaine fois aucun des deux n'allait à Pré-au-Lard, alors Harry serait bien obligé de rester au château.

Albus écoutait les rapports de ses enseignants qui étaient de surveillance alors que ceux qui étaient restés à Poudlard s'occupaient de calmer les élèves. Sirius arriva quand il demanda le silence afin que chaque directeur de Maison puisse faire l'appel de ses élèves. L'Auror décida de rester près de la porte et balaya la salle d'un regard attentif. Le soulagement fut général quand tout le monde fut comptabilisé. Il ne manquait qu'une vingtaine d'élèves. Ceux-ci avaient été blessés ou traumatisés et avaient été menés directement à l'infirmerie. Le vieil homme annonça que des potions calmantes pouvaient être demandées auprès de leurs directeurs respectifs si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Puis il les renvoya tous dans la sécurité de leur Salle Commune en leur disant qu'il leur en dirait plus quand il aurait plus d'informations.

Au fur et à mesure que les appels étaient faits et que le directeur parlait, Ioann avait bien remarqué que Draco n'allait pas très bien. Quand ils se levèrent pour rejoindre leurs quartiers, il dit à ses amis de partir devant et resta avec lui.

- Dray, ça va pas ?

- Si si, je crois que je suis juste un peu fatigué.

- C'est encore ta tête ?

- … Oui, je crois que tout ça m'a un peu chamboulé.

Ioann le regarda suspicieusement. Il avait l'impression que Draco lui mentait. Ce qui n'arrivait jamais. Mais son frère semblait vraiment ne pas aller bien et il lui laissa le bénéfice du doute. Mais il se promit qu'une fois dans la Salle Commune, il le trainerait jusqu'à son lit, le borderait et le veillerait jusqu'à l'heure du repas. Il n'était pas question que si sa commotion le travaillait, il aille faire il ne savait quoi avec ses amis.

o0o

Hermione rouspéta après Ron quand celui-ci demanda pourquoi ils n'avaient pas eu droit à un goûter avant d'être renvoyés dans leur Tour. Harry les regardait faire avec un sourire alors qu'un peu en arrière, il entendit Neville dire à Colin qu'il pourrait lui expliquer son cours de Botanique avant le diner. Il arriva devant Sirius, toujours appuyé contre la porte, et il sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Mentir était une chose, le faire face à son parrain en était une autre. Il ne savait pas trop comment se comporter pour ne pas paraitre suspect. Mais le ton sec de l'adulte lui demandant d'aller l'attendre à l'appartement lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il savait que quand il avait peur pour lui, Sirius pouvait être plus dur. C'était sa façon d'essayer de garder son calme face aux évènements. Et une attaque de Mangemorts lors d'une sortie d'élèves devait être suffisamment perturbante. Harry suivit le cortège des Gryffondors jusqu'à l'étage du logement de son Parrain. Il fit un petit signe et un sourire à ses amis avant de se diriger vers sa destination.

Il s'exaspéra en voyant que la porte était fermée et qu'il ne pouvait pas entrer. Mais il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant que Sirius n'arrive. Celui-ci lui ouvrit puis le laissa passer avant d'entrer à sa suite et de refermer la porte. Harry trouva son silence lourd et se retourna pour lui demander ce qu'il y avait. Mais il ne put prononcer un seul mot. Il croisa le regard furieux de son parrain et une seconde après il posait sa main sur sa joue, à l'endroit où la forte gifle qu'il venait de récolter, le brulait.

- Mais qu'as-tu donc dans ton petit crâne de piaf ? Tu crois que c'est pour le plaisir que je t'ai interdit d'aller à Pré-au-Lard ?

Harry le regarda pétrifié, la main toujours sur sa joue. Trois semaines plus tôt, il avait rigolé avec Ron de la phrase de Maugrey dans l'article contre Skeeter. Celle où il disait que Snape n'avait certainement jamais dû fesser son fils de sa vie. Son ami avait dit que c'était sûrement le cas et qu'il ne connaissait certainement pas sa chance. Sa mère n'hésitant pas à le tirer par l'oreille, à lui mettre un soufflet sur les fesses ou une tape sur les doigts. Hermione avait aussitôt confirmé qu'elle aussi avait de temps en temps eu les fesses chaudes. Lui n'avait rien dit et s'était contenté de rire avec eux. Parce que Sirius n'avait jamais levé la main sur lui. Il le réprimandait, l'envoyait au coin, le privait de loisirs, mais jamais il ne lui avait mis la moindre fessée ou gifle. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- A ton avis, qu'auraient fait les Mangemorts s'ils t'avaient vu au village ? Tu crois peut-être qu'ils auraient pris le thé avec toi. Je passe sur tes petites bêtises et petits écarts au règlement. Je ferme les yeux quand tu utilises ta cape pour fouiner là où tu ne devrais pas. Mais que tu mettes ta vie en danger dans le simple but de contredire une décision ferme que j'ai prise pour te protéger, là non.

- Sirius je …

- Ne dis rien. Je suis bien trop énervé après toi pour écouter tes excuses vides et inutiles. Par contre je veux savoir comment tu as appris l'existence du passage de la Sorcière Borgne.

Harry, qui avait baissé la tête, sentit le peu de couleur qui lui restait, disparaitre. Il ne pouvait pas parler de la carte du Maraudeur. Sinon il serait obligé de dire que c'était Fred et George qui lui avaient donnée et ils devraient s'expliquer sur le comment ils l'avaient eu. Et ils auraient forcément des problèmes. Il ne pouvait pas leur faire ça.

- Toi qui voulais tant parler il y a un instant, je te trouve bien silencieux. Alors ta réponse ?

Mais devant le mutisme du garçon, la colère de Sirius augmenta encore d'un cran.

- Va-t-en Harry. Retourne dans ton dortoir et ne fais pas de détour, grogna-t-il d'une voix sourde.

- Sirius je…, commença Harry en relevant la tête d'affolement.

- Tais-toi. Depuis que tu vis avec moi je n'ai eu de cesse de te protéger. Apparemment tu n'as pas compris que je prends certaines décisions non pas pour te déplaire mais ton bien. Ton comportement d'aujourd'hui est tout simplement inqualifiable. Tu m'as déçu Harry, vraiment. Alors rentre à Gryffondor et fais toi oublier. On réglera ça plus tard quand ma colère se sera calmée

Le plus jeune sembla se décomposer sur place. Mais le regard dur de son parrain ne supportait aucune réplique. Alors, la mort dans l'âme, il recula d'un pas, puis de deux avant d'ouvrir la porte à la volée et de partir en courant dans les couloirs. Il n'avait pas fait attention à l'endroit vers où il se dirigeait. Mais lorsque son pied buta contre une aspérité, il tituba avant de se retenir au mur. _Tu m'as déçu Harry_. Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Et une sensation d'étouffement enserra son cœur. _Tu m'as déçu Harry_. Une plainte sortit de ses lèvres et des sanglots désordonnés lui échappèrent alors qu'il se laissait glisser au sol. _Tu m'as déçu Harry_. C'était la pire des choses qu'il ait pu faire. Il ne réalisait pas encore la portée totale de ses actes de la journée. Mais son cœur avait mal d'avoir déçu son parrain. Quand un certain temps plus tard ses pleurs se tarirent, il se releva avec difficulté. Il essuya son visage même s'il se doutait que ses yeux rouges et bouffis trahissaient son état. Il attrapa sa cape d'invisibilité et s'en drapa. Il passa discrètement le tableau de la Grosse Dame après lui avoir donné le mot de passe et personne ne remarqua cette étrange ouverture du tableau. Personne sauf Ron et Hermione. Ceux-ci s'entreregardèrent inquiets. Jamais Harry n'entrerait sous sa cape s'il ne s'était pas passé quelque chose. Aussi ils prirent le chemin du dortoir des garçons sans attirer l'attention. Ils remarquèrent que le lit de leur ami était légèrement creusé et ils en déduisirent qu'il était là, toujours sous sa cape. La jeune fille s'assit sur le bord et tâtonna jusqu'à trouver l'étoffe soyeuse. Elle tira doucement dessus, dévoilant ainsi un Harry roulé en boule, les lunettes embuées, les larmes sillonnant ses joues et des soubresauts le secouant.

- Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Il … il m'a vu au village.

- Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû te rappeler de mettre ta cape quand je t'ai dit de rentrer.

- Je l'ai déçu, Hermione. Son regard c'était … c'était terrible.

Hermione posa sa tête contre son épaule alors que Ron s'installa de l'autre côté et lui tapotait maladroitement le bras. Aucun de leur mot ne pourrait soulager leur ami dans l'immédiat. Il avait besoin d'accuser le coup avant de réfléchir. Alors ils avaient préféré lui montrer leur amitié et leur soutien.

o0o

Plus bas, dans l'appartement, Sirius lança son verre contre le manteau de la cheminée. Il était en proie à de nombreux sentiments. La peur qu'il avait eue en voyant Harry dans la foule. La colère de savoir qu'il lui avait désobéi. La déception quand il avait compris que Harry n'avait même pas réalisé la portée de ses actes. Et la honte… la honte d'avoir lever la main sur son garçon alors qu'il s'était toujours promis de ne jamais le faire. Ce fut finalement la sensation d'être misérable qui l'emporta sur tout le reste. Décidant qu'il avait besoin d'air, il claqua la porte de ses appartements et dévala les escaliers. Il croisa Rusard qui lui rappela que ne pas courir était une règle valable aussi pour les professeurs. Mais il l'ignora ce qui énerva un peu plus le concierge. Arrivé dans le hall, il croisa Snape et grimaça de tomber sur tous ceux qu'il ne désirait pas voir.

- Je te croyais un Auror réputé et pourtant tu es aussi défait que nos élèves.

- Je gère très bien mon travail. C'est le privé qui me pose actuellement problème.

- Un problème avec Potter ? Demanda Severus en se rappelant que Black avait arrêté le garçon à la sortie de la Grande Salle.

- Ouais. Ça doit bien te faire rire de savoir que c'est lui mon problème, n'est-ce pas ? Cracha Sirius définitivement énervé.

- Potter est un problème à lui tout seul. Mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait avoir fait de plus.

- Il a juste trouvé le moyen d'être à Pré-au-Lard tout à l'heure.

- Il a quoi ?

- Tu as très bien entendu !

Severus était surpris. Très surpris. Potter, qui réagissait fortement aux Détraqueurs, avait réussi à passer devant celui du portail sans souci et visiblement sans se faire prendre… cela avait de quoi surprendre. Mais il comprenait mieux la réaction de Sirius. Si son fils lui avait désobéi pour aller en douce mettre sa vie en danger, il ne sait pas comment il aurait réagi.

- Et qu'as-tu fait de lui ? Qu'on puisse au moins retrouver le corps pour lui offrir de décentes funérailles…

- Il est dans sa Salle Commune. Je l'ai engueulé et je l'ai renvoyé … mais avant je l'ai giflé. Merde, j'ai fait ce que j'ai toujours refusé de faire.

- Son égo sera sûrement égratigné mais au moins il aura compris son erreur.

- Aurais-tu giflé ton fils si la situation avait été inversée ?

- Non. Tu sais ce qu'il en est pour Ioann et ce que cela pourrait déclencher chez lui. Son cas n'est pas comparable avec Potter. Cela n'empêche pas que j'estime que dans ce genre de situation et pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas eu à subi de violence physique, une gifle n'est pas maltraitance. Arrête de te torturer l'esprit alors que tu as fait preuve d'autorité…. Sûrement pour la première fois de ta vie. Sa vie contre une gifle, quand il l'aura compris, il ne t'en voudra pas.

- J'hallucine ou tu tentes de me rassurer ?

- Rassure-toi, mon cerveau n'a pas encore totalement tourné à cause des inhalations de vapeurs de potions. Je dois juste être dans mon jour de bonté. Ou tout simplement je fais preuve d'un étonnant égoïsme. Après tout, même si on a eu des blessés et des Mangemorts trop présents, au moins pour une fois mon fils était loin des ennuis. Et ceci explique sûrement cela.

Et ce fut sur cette phrase que Severus passa sa route en direction des étages. Sirius ne remarqua qu'à ce moment là qu'il portait une caisse très certainement remplie de potions pour l'infirmerie. Il eut du mal à se l'avouer, mais cette petite conversation lui avait fait du bien. Il se sentait moins coupable et il pourrait ainsi plus efficacement prendre du recul. Il abandonna l'idée de la promenade dans le parc. Il gagna son bureau où il sortit un parchemin et une plume. De sa plus belle écriture, il commença son message.

_Harry,_

_Après ton manque de jugeote d'aujourd'hui, tu es prié de m'apporter ta cape d'invisibilité qui est confisquée jusqu'à nouvel ordre. De même, tu as jusqu'à la rentrée pour me remettre un parchemin de quatre vingt centimètres sur l'analyse de ton comportement irréfléchi et insolant qui t'a fait braver mon interdit. Sur tes droits mais surtout tes devoirs, particulièrement envers mes décisions. Ne te répands pas en excuses, cela prendrait de la place inutilement. Il est également évident que nous n'irons pas sur le Chemin de Traverse pendant les vacances. Surtout que je suis persuadé que tu as déjà fait tes achats aujourd'hui même. Estime toi heureux qu'en tant que professeur je ne t'ai pas suspendu de Quidditch pour avoir violé le règlement alors qu'une meurtrière est en cavale. _

_Passe une bonne soirée_

_S.B._

Il attrapa un papier buvard pour éponger le trop plein d'encre avant de rouler le mot et de le sceller. Il appela un elfe de maison et le lui remit en lui demandant de l'apporter discrètement au garçon. L'elfe s'inclina et de sa magie, envoya le parchemin dans les dortoirs de Gryffondor avant de disparaitre lui aussi. Sirius se frotta le visage pour en faire partir toute lassitude avant de se dire qu'il était temps qu'il reprenne ses devoirs de professeurs. Il ne sut pas que contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, ce ne fut pas la punition qui perturba à son filleul, mais le ton presque impersonnel du message. Harry regarda longuement les mots, cherchant pour y trouver un « bonne nuit mon Poussin » ou un « ton parrain préféré ». Mais il avait juste droit à un « passe une bonne soirée » et surtout, un vague « S.B. ». Et cela lui fit mal… _Tu m'as déçu Harry_. En quelques heures, il venait de perdre l'estime de son père de cœur.

o0o

_Dimanche 19 Décembre 1993._

Le Poudlard Express était parti emportant la presque totalité des élèves du collège. A Serpentard, il ne restait plus que Ioann, Draco, Blaise, Tracey et deux élèves plus âgés. Gryffondor était tout aussi bien loti avec le clan Weasley au complet, Hermione et Harry. Serdaigle était composé de Penelope Deauclaire, Cho Chang et Marietta Edgecombe. Quant à Poufsouffle, l'effectif se composait de Cédric Diggory ainsi que de Susan Bones. L'attaque de la veille aux portes de Poudlard avait déclenché une vague d'effroi chez les parents qui avaient demandé le retour de leur enfant chez eux. Comprenant leur réaction, Albus s'était débrouillé pour que le train soit composé de tous ses wagons pour le départ en vacances alors que les réservations prises par Minerva quelques jours plus tôt étaient obsolètes et trop faibles pour la masse d'élèves partant.

Le directeur avait également autorisé une grande partie de ses professeurs à rentrer dans leur famille étant donné qu'il y avait peu d'étudiants à surveiller. Ainsi, seuls Severus, Minerva, Sirius et Filius étaient présents, ainsi que Poppy et bien sûr Rusard et Hagrid. Mais pour l'heure, alors que Harry avait passé la journée à le chercher, Sirius était au Ministère. D'après les témoignages des personnes victimes de l'_Impérium_, Amycus Carrow et un autre Mangemort dont le visage était caché, auraient été aperçus avant de lancer les sorts. Il aurait parié qu'il s'agissait de Bellatrix elle-même. Les « marionnettes » avaient été choisies au hasard. C'était juste une attaque pour se rappeler à la mémoire de tous. Sauf que la femme enceinte était actuellement à St Mangouste et qu'elle bataillait pour ne pas perdre son enfant, que la vieille dame avait subi un lourd contre coup et était également surveillée de près alors que les élèves étaient à l'hôpital pour être suivis psychologiquement afin de surmonter l'épreuve d'avoir dû torturer des gens.

Les autres s'en sortant mieux, ils avaient pu être interrogés sur les faits. Sirius soupira en pensant que les victimes des tortures étaient toutes hors de danger. Ou presque. Susan Banks avait été transportée la veille à St Mangouste afin d'y recevoir les soins nécessaires. Elle avait subi plusieurs _Doloris_ pendant bien trop longtemps pour s'en sortir sans trop de dommages. L'Auror grimaça. Elle était une Née-de-Moldus. Les Mangemorts avaient dû l'apprendre avant de s'acharner sur elle. Sirius sortit de ses pensées lorsque Tonks lui déposa un café. La journée allait encore être longue et sa brouille avec Harry ne l'aiderait pas à être efficace.

Celui-ci avait le moral dans les chaussettes. La veille, après le repas du soir, quand il avait été remettre sa cape à Sirius, il avait cru qu'il pourrait lui parler. Mais malheureusement ce n'avait pas été le cas. Il avait été invité à entrer dans les appartements par un ordre sec et peu avenant. Puis Sirius avait à peine levé les yeux de ses parchemins avant de lui dire de poser la cape sur le canapé et de rentrer à la Tour Gryffondor. Harry n'avait donc pas pu lui parler et le manque d'attention de son tuteur avait serré son cœur déjà bien malmené. Mais pour l'heure, il avait abandonné l'idée de le croiser après que McGonagall lui ai dit qu'il était au Ministère pour la journée. Ce fut déprimé qu'il attrapa une revue de Quidditch et qu'il tenta de se concentrer sur sa lecture. Mais quand il tomba sur un bon de commande, il se rappela que Sirius avait annulé la sortie au Chemin de Traverse et qu'il ne pourrait donc pas acheter un nouveau balai. Il aurait volontiers rempli ce bon s'il avait eu assez de gallions avec lui et moins à Gringotts. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Il finit par abandonner cette idée aussi. Si les jumeaux n'avaient pas disparu, il aurait pu aller les voir afin qu'ils lui fassent oublier ses problèmes, mais depuis qu'il leur avait dit le matin même qu'il s'était non seulement fait pincer par Sirius mais qu'en plus il allait devoir rendre des comptes sur le passage secret, il ne les avait plus revus. Et pour ça aussi il se sentait mal. Il avait l'impression qu'ils lui en voulaient de ne pas avoir fait preuve de plus de discrétion pour sa première escapade. Il sursauta brusquement quand Ron entra dans le dortoir en envoyant la porte valser contre le mur en jurant après Rusard. Cela eut le mérite de lui redonner un semblant de sourire. Ses deux amis avaient passé l'après midi en retenue après s'être bruyamment disputé à la Bibliothèque le matin même. Madame Pince ne devait partir chez elle que le lendemain, mais sa sévérité n'avait pas diminué d'un cran en ce premier jour des vacances. Du coup Ron avait dû supporter les lubies du concierge et Hermione celles de Hagrid. La jeune fille arriva d'ailleurs peu de temps après dans la Salle Commune mais préféra se diriger vers la salle de bain avant de les rejoindre suivie par Ginny qui s'ennuyait ferme en compagnie de Percy.

o0o

Plus bas dans les étages, Draco et Ioann étant dans la chambre de celui-ci, chez Severus. Ils avaient abandonné Blaise et Tracey dans la Salle Commune dans un grand débat philosophique sur « pourquoi les filles sont chiantes et les garçons stupides ». Malgré l'humeur légèrement morose du blond, ils avaient passé un après midi relaxant et reposant. Draco se sentait mal depuis l'attaque de la veille. Sur le coup il avait été bien content de sortir en douce et de braver l'interdit paternel. Mais l'attaque avait rapidement changé son opinion. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir mis ainsi sa vie en danger alors que les adultes de sa famille essayaient juste de le protéger. Mais le pire était sûrement de devoir mentir à son frère. D'abord parce qu'il avait donné sa parole à Potter de ne rien dire à personne, mais aussi car lui avouer sa faute serait voir son regard déçu et ça il ne le voulait pas. Il était l'ainé et devait montrer l'exemple. Et là, il ne se sentait pas du tout exemplaire.

- Draaay !

- Hein ?

- Elle s'appelle comment ?

- Quoi ? De qui ?

- Celle à qui tu penses et qui te coupe du monde quand je te parle, s'exaspéra Ioann.

- N'importe quoi ! Je ne pense pas à une fille.

- A un garçon alors ?

- Ouais, mais pas comme tu le supposes. Je pensais juste que je n'avais pas encore pu acheter ton cadeau de Noël.

- Oh… Répondit Ioann, surpris. Bah oncle Lus est arrivé tout à l'heure, t'as qu'à aller lui demander de t'amener faire les magasins.

- Papa est là ?

- Ben oui, tu n'entends pas qu'il discute avec papa ?

- Ah si. Je n'avais pas fait attention.

- T'es sûr que ça va bien ? Tu as peut-être besoin d'une de tes potions.

- Non non t'inquiète tout va bien. Allez viens, on va les voir.

Draco se leva aussitôt et se précipita sur la porte de la chambre. Il fut rapidement suivi par Ioann alors qu'il allait dire bonjour à son père.

- Et bien les garçons, j'ai cru que vous ne viendriez pas me voir, fit remarquer Lucius d'un air un peu sévère.

- Désolé oncle Lus, on était très concentrés sur notre discussion. Enfin Draco lui était concentré sur mon cadeau de Noël qu'il ne m'a pas encore acheté. Et c'est inacceptable ! Il va falloir que tu y remédies rapidement !

- Voyez vous cela, ironisa Lucius. Es-tu sûr au moins de le mériter ce cadeau ?

- Ouii ! S'écria le plus jeune avant de jeter un coup d'œil à se père. Enfin je crois.

- Je ne sais pas. Tu as fait beaucoup de bêtises en cette fin d'année, répondit Severus. Miss Teigne s'en souvient encore.

Ioann rougit fortement en voulant répondre mais ne fit que balbutier une suite de mots sans queue ni tête. Severus s'amusa de son embarras avant de ricaner.

- Allez, venez vous asseoir avec nous. On verra pour les achats de Noël plus tard.

- Et l'attaque d'hier, c'était qui ? Demanda d'un coup Ioann qui s'était assis à aux pieds de son père pour mieux piquer dans l'assiette de gâteaux.

- Et tu te rends bien comptes que cela ne te regarde pas, répondit fermement Severus.

- Si ça me regarde !

- Dis donc, Jeune Homme, tu baisses d'un ton. Ensuite je suis au regret de t'apprendre que tout ce qui n'est pas officiel dans cette affaire ne te concerne pas.

- Tu as raison papa…. Après tout, le fait que je sois une cible potentielle de Lestrange qui a probablement attaqué Pré-au-Lard n'est pas un fait assez concernant pour en savoir plus … N'est-ce pas Oncle Lus ? Demanda faussement innocemment le garçon.

- Et là il prouve son appartenance à Serpentard tout comme sa filiation avec toi, Severus. Il marque un point, mon petit neveu préféré.

- Je suis ton seul neveu, tonton. Alors papa ?

- Deux Mangemorts redoutables qui ont forcé des innocents à en torturer d'autres, répondit Severus en lui ébouriffant les cheveux tout en soupirant de résignation.

- Lestrange est soupçonnée d'avoir été présente. Mais rien n'est sûr, intervint Lucius.

- Mais, le village n'était pas protégé alors qu'il y avait une sortie ? Insista un Ioann très curieux alors que Draco, mal à l'aise, se faisait oublier.

- Si, il y avait un périmètre de sécurité autour du village. Mais je ne sais pas toute l'affaire, Scrimgeour m'a gentiment mis à la porte avant la réunion. Il y a visiblement eu une défaillance quelque part.

- Il y a beaucoup de manquement dans ce Ministère je trouve. Des nouvelles pour notre affaire ? Demanda Severus juste avant que Ioann ne se colle à ses jambes comme pour ne pas se sentir seul.

- Là non plus je n'ai pas beaucoup d'informations. Mais j'ai surpris une conversation entre Kingsley et Dawlish qui pensaient qu'une des sources de Skeeter viendrait de Poudlard.

- Comment ça ?

- Aucune idée, mais ils avaient l'air d'accord sur ce point. Qui, ici, pourrait avoir contacté la journaliste pour lui transmettre de telles idioties ?

- C'est pas possible, intervint Draco. Ici on sait tous qu'Oncle Sev' ne pourrait pas frapper Ioann.

- Sauf si c'était quelqu'un qui avait voulu sciemment faire du mal, lui répondit son père.

- Pansy passe son temps à dire du mal sur Ioann… mais je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait été jusque là.

- Miss Parkinson possède une langue de vipère acérée mais je ne pense pas non plus qu'elle en arrive à ce niveau là.

- Warrington, chuchota Ioann en baissant la tête. Warrington pourrait…

- Viens-là Chaton, lui demanda Severus en l'attirant sur le canapé à côté de lui. Monsieur Warrington est déjà en sursis. Il sait très bien qu'au moindre faux pas, il sera exclu. Je ne crois pas qu'il tente de faire quelque chose d'aussi grave.

- Il était content quand l'article est sorti, souffla le garçon en se collant dans les bras de son père. Il avait même l'air satisfait. Je m'en souvenais plus mais sa façon de me regarder avant que je fuis la Grande Salle m'avait fait froid dans le dos. Et puis ça l'amusait de me voir mal à l'aise après. Et depuis que je lui ai répondu, il me fait encore plus peur car il me regarde comme s'il allait me cogner dessus au détour d'un couloir.

Lucius et Severus se regardèrent fixement. Si Warrington était celui qui avait répandu de telles ignominies sur Severus, il valait mieux pour lui qu'il se fasse manger par un renne du père Noël le matin du vingt cinq plutôt que de revenir au Collège. Mais Severus fronça les sourcils.

- Chaton, comment Warrington aurait-il pu donner des informations à Skeeter sans en avoir lui-même ? Il était sûrement content de te voir malheureux. Ce sale type ne peut plus t'approcher alors il se venge à sa façon. Par contre, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dis qu'il cherchait toujours à t'intimider ?

- Je voulais pas t'embêter avec ça alors que je l'ai provoqué… et puis, il savait déjà que j'avais peur d'être seul. Il sait toujours quoi dire pour que ça fasse mal. Il sait peut-être pour … pour _Lui_.

Severus resserra son étreinte autour de lui avant de lui embrasser la tempe. _Lui_. Le professeur commençait à se demander si son fils arriverait un jour à avancer au delà son passé. Il savait que le jour où _Lui_ deviendrait _Sergueï_, un grand pas serait franchi. Mais pour l'instant ce n'était pas le cas. Quand la bulle de protection avait fait sa réapparition lors de l'épisode Epouvantard, Poppy avait émis l'hypothèse qu'une aide extérieure et psychologique serait peut-être bonne à tenter. Mais il avait été réticent. Il ne voulait pas d'un étranger entre son fils et lui. Pourtant plus le temps passait et plus Ioann accusait les chocs, plus il se demandait si ce n'était finalement pas sa seule option pour que le garçon puisse enfin tourner la page et regarder vers l'avenir au lieu de rester accroché au passé.

- Alors je le surveillerai de près et j'en parlerai à Albus pour voir si on ne peut pas l'interroger. Mais malgré cela je doute qu'il y soit pour quelque chose.

- Alors qui pourrait en savoir plus que lui sur moi pour faire ça ? S'écria Ioann en se redressant vivement. C'est pas mes amis ! Eux, même s'ils se doutaient de quelque chose, jamais ils ne m'auraient fait ça.

- Ce n'est pas non plus Vincent, Grégory ou Blaise. Pour Théodore je ne pense pas non plus mais il est tellement étrange des fois qu'on ne sait jamais, continua Draco en réfléchissant en même temps. Le Trio Gryffondor pourrait avoir eu des doutes, surtout Weasley qui était dans la Chambre des Secrets quand j'ai dû en parler avec Neville… mais étrangement, je ne pense pas qu'ils auraient fait ça.

- Effectivement, Draco, quoi qu'ils aient su, ils n'y sont pour rien pour l'article, répondit Severus en se souvenant de la réaction des élèves à la lecture de la Gazette.

- Tracey … Tracey aurait pu aussi m'entendre dans la Chambre des Secrets, elle était là… continua le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

- Elle est bizarre mais elle n'a jamais rien fait contre moi, remarqua Ioann. Blaise m'a même dit que des fois elle prenait discrètement ma défense contre Pansy.

- Après les autres n'auraient de toute façon rien su pour toi. Ils ne sont même pas au courant pour tes cauchemars, je pense.

- Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un qui sait pourtant…

- Les garçons, je sais que vous être très concernés par cette affaire, coupa Lucius, mais vous êtes en vacances et votre rôle n'est pas de résoudre ce mystère. Il est évident que si vous trouvez une information quelconque, vous devez nous l'apporter mais pour le reste, laissez les adultes gérer.

Draco le regarda offusqué prêt à lui dire sa façon de penser quand il tomba sur les yeux sévères de Lucius. Son père avait changé. Il n'était plus la personne violente et intransigeante qu'il avait été plusieurs années auparavant. Mais le garçon savait également que les ordres de son père ne se discutaient pas. Et son regard actuel lui intimait de ne pas insister et lui promettait une punition s'il passait outre. Aussi, il abandonna avant de faire une moue boudeuse.

- Draco, si tu te comportes comme un bébé, tu ne t'étonneras donc pas si ton cadeau de Noël se compose d'un hochet et d'une peluche !

Cette fois le petit blond regarda son père complètement épouvanté. Parce qu'il savait très bien qu'il était capable de réaliser cette prédiction rien que pour lui montrer qui était l'adulte. Ce fut le rire de Ioann qui le fit revenir au temps présent. Il lui tira la langue avec humeur alors que les adultes soupiraient de tant d'enfantillages. Mais rapidement Draco se redressa et se projeta sur son père. Celui-ci leva les bras pour le réceptionné et fut étonner de le voir se jeter sur son oreille pour lui murmurer que Blaise lui avait parlé du cadeau, parfait pour son frère, qu'il aurait vu la veille au village. Lucius roula des yeux en entendant que son fils voulait qu'il lui fasse une avance sur son argent de poche pour qu'il puisse le faire venir rapidement. Il lui annonça qu'il était d'accord à la condition qu'il ne demande plus d'argent pendant trois mois. Draco plissa des yeux en réfléchissant. Sa mère lui envoyait régulièrement ses sucreries préférées, il n'avait rien de spécial à acheter d'ici quelques temps et il n'avait pas l'intention de retenter l'expérience Pré-au-Lard avant d'en avoir l'autorisation. Alors il accepta le deal et fut ravi de la petite bourse bien remplie qu'il récupéra devant le regard suspicieux de Ioann et amusé de Severus.

o0o

_Samedi 25 Décembre 1993._

Quand il ouvrit les yeux après une courte nuit, Harry se rendit tout de suite compte qu'il était vraiment très tôt. Avec un sourire, il se roula en boule en agrippant le haut de sa couette afin de rester bien au chaud dans son lit. Il pouvait presque entendre Sirius lui dire qu'il n'était qu'un petit chat en manque de chaleur. Mais sa bonne humeur le quitta aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivé. Une semaine que la sortie à Pré-au-Lard avait eu lieu. Mais une semaine qu'il n'avait pas pu parler à Sirius non plus. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Mais son parrain avait le chic pour s'éclipser ou être occupé avec ses collègues. Le jeune Gryffondor se retourna mais son sommeil avait définitivement pris le large. Même s'il avait passé une excellente soirée la veille avec les Weasley et Hermione autour de quelques farces des jumeaux et quelques douceurs qu'ils avaient rapportées des cuisines, maintenant il se sentait froid de l'intérieur. Au moins avait-il était rassuré sur les sentiments de Fred et George à son sujet. Ils ne lui en voulaient pas du tout et lui avaient même expliqué tout ce qu'ils savaient sur la Carte du Maraudeur.

Il s'assit dans son lit tout en se frictionnant les bras avant d'attraper ses lunettes et de regarder l'heure sur son réveil. Six heures onze. Il était vraiment très tôt… surtout pour le jour de Noël. Noël. C'était un jour familial. Ce n'était pas un jour à rester en froid avec sa famille. Harry respira profondément avant de tirer ses rideaux et de se lever. Il enfila un pull par-dessus son pyjama. Puis il attrapa ensuite un sac à dos dans lequel il glissa tous ses cadeaux. Nombreux, cette année encore. Ensuite il laissa un mot à Ron lui expliquant qu'il allait voir son parrain pour qu'ils ouvrent leurs présents ensembles. _S'il ne me jette pas comme un malpropre_, pensa-t-il. Mais il rejeta cette idée au loin et sortit précipitamment de la Salle Commune. Il n'y avait personne à cette heure là dans les couloirs. Même les tableaux dormaient encore. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se dépêcher d'arriver à destination. Une fois devant la porte, il se sentit légèrement timide. Mais se rappelant que la qualité principale de sa Maison était le courage, il frappa vivement.

Une minute passa. Puis deux et trois. Harry cogna une nouvelle fois. Il était fébrile et l'anxiété allait bientôt l'inciter à se ronger les ongles si rien ne se passait. Mais quand un certain temps passa à nouveau, il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être dû attendre avant de venir le voir. La déception faisait progressivement sa place dans sa poitrine alors que sa tête se baissait. Avec un soupir, il se décida à retourner au chaud dans son dortoir. Mais avant qu'il n'ait amorcé le moindre pas, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Sirius à peine réveillé, ses cheveux mi-longs semblant faire de la concurrence à un nid d'oiseau, la marque de l'oreiller incrusté sur le côté droit du visage et les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil.

- Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là de si bonne heure ?

Harry qui avait relevé la tête à ce moment là la rebaissa légèrement. « Harry ». Pas de Poussin, de p'tit Biscuit ou de petit Fruit. Non, juste son prénom. Et ça lui donnait envie de pleurer.

- Je… je venais pour qu'on ouvre nos cadeaux ensemble… mais je te dérange alors je vais repartir.

La voix malheureuse du garçon fit fermer les yeux au professeur. Il reconnaissait grandement qu'il avait plus ou moins fait exprès de l'éviter depuis la sortie au village afin de lui montrer qu'il était sérieux dans sa punition. Mais visiblement il avait blessé son garçon.

- Ne sois pas idiot. Entre et va t'asseoir devant la cheminée, tu grelottes.

Harry se sentit légèrement mieux de pouvoir enfin l'approcher. Aussi il se précipita au chaud devant les flammes avant de sortir les différents paquets de son sac. Sirius, après être allé passer une veste, vint le rejoindre avant de lui tendre un pull. En avisant la petite pile, il lui fit remarquer qu'une nouvelle fois il avait été gâté. Cette remarque fit rougir le plus jeune qui n'était finalement pas sûr de tous les mériter. Il découvrit un nouveau pull de Madame Weasley. Il était de la même couleur que ses yeux ce qui fit grimacer Sirius qui avait un problème d'affinité avec le vert. Puis il ouvrit la boite de chocolats que Molly lui avait également envoyée afin de satisfaire sa gourmandise. Il déballa le reste progressivement, trouvant un agenda de la part de Hermione, un stock de bonbons de Ron, des pétards du professeur Flibuste des jumeaux, une écharpe visiblement faite main par Ginny. Il resta un moment accroché au cadeau d'Andromeda et Ted. Une photo de Sirius et lui, prise quelques mois plus tôt et encadrée dans un joli cadre en argent finement ouvragé. Il crut qu'il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de pleurer devant elle. Quelques jours plutôt, il aurait trouvé cette photo belle et l'aurait posée sur son chevet. Aujourd'hui, il la trouvait magnifique et aurait voulu la serrer fortement contre lui. Parce que sur le cliché, on voyait entre eux une telle complicité, que cela en faisait mal. Il avait peur d'avoir perdu cette complicité pour toujours. Andromeda devait certainement avoir un bon radar pour ainsi trouver le cadeau qui le toucherait particulièrement. De ses mains tremblantes, il le reposa avec précaution avant d'attraper le suivant. Il s'agissait d'une parure de plumes, encres et parchemins.

- Comme ça je suis sûr que tu as de quoi faire correctement ta punition.

La voix de Sirius n'était pas accusatrice, ni autoritaire. Elle était douce. Mais les nerfs à fleur de peau du garçon semblèrent lâcher en même temps que les digues retenant ses larmes. Il passa de la position assise à agenouillée en une instant alors qu'un sanglot lui échappait.

- Je suis désolé papa, je suis désolé, je voulais pas te décevoir, je suis désolé. Ne me rejette pas… je suis désolé.

Dire que Sirius était étonné, était faux. Il était choqué. Merlin, il s'était trompé. Ce n'était pas la punition ou les réprimandes, ni même la gifle qui lui avaient fait perdre le sourire. Mais c'était la culpabilité de l'avoir déçu. Snape avait raison. Harry avait accepté toute la punition et ne semblait pas lui tenir grief d'avoir lever la main sur lui. L'adulte s'en sentit tout de même relativement soulagé. A genoux, il s'approcha de lui avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

- Harry, calme-toi. Je ne voulais pas non plus te rendre malheureux. Mais tu as fait une bêtise. Une très grosse bêtise. C'est mon rôle d'être sévère avec toi dans ces cas là. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je ne t'aime plus. Oui tu m'as déçu. Parce que je pensais que toi, plus que n'importe quel autre élève, tu aurais conscience du danger que sont les Mangemorts. Mais cela ne remet pas en cause mes sentiments pour toi. Et puis, qui ne déçoit pas ses parents un jour ou l'autre ? Moi le premier.

- Oui, mais toi tu ne les aimais pas.

- C'est vrai. Mais c'est là que tu feras la différence et que tu feras tout pour ne plus me décevoir. N'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Bien. Voilà une bonne parole. Ta punition est toujours d'actualité, je resterais ferme là-dessus. Mais comme tu n'as rien eu, on ne parle plus de cet incident d'accord ?

- D'accord.

- Et sache que Fred et George auront quelques retenues à la rentrée pour t'avoir indiqué ce passage secret par lequel tu es passé et que tu es dans l'obligation de réfléchir avant de te lancer tête baissée quand ils te pousseront à faire n'importe quoi.

- Co…comment tu le sais ?

- Ils sont venus me voir dès lendemain de la sortie pour m'avouer leur méfait afin que tu n'aies pas à les trahir.

- Oh. Mais je te promets… promis, plus jamais je ne te désobéirais ! S'écria Harry, tout de même soulagé que la présence de la Carte soit apparemment restée secrète.

Sirius laissa un rire lui échapper devant le regard sérieux de Harry.

- Merlin, James n'en reviendrait pas de voir que j'ai autant d'autorité. Je suis content que tu me dises cela, Poussin. Mais je sais très bien qu'à ton âge, ce n'est pas le genre de promesses qui se tient. Promet moi juste que tu ne te remettras pas en danger inutilement.

- Promis, murmura Harry en se redressant et en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Bien, répondit Sirius avant de le reprendre dans ses bras. J'ai eu tellement peur en te voyant au village alors qu'il y avait des Mangemorts. Je crois bien que si j'avais eu une massue, je t'aurais assommé sur l'instant pour tant d'insouciance.

- Alors je suis content que tu ne sois pas un Troll des montagnes.

L'adulte éclata de rire en lui disant qu'il n'était pas gentil de le comparer à un Troll. Mais Harry se contenta de sourire et de garder les yeux fermés. Tout s'était arrangé. Il resserra les bras autour de Sirius en se disant que la magie de Noël était l'une des plus grandes du monde.

- La parure de plumes n'est en fait pas ton vrai cadeau. Mais comme je m'y suis pris un peu tard et qu'il y avait une liste d'attente, celui-ci n'arrivera que dans quelques jours.

- C'est quoi ?

- Je ne vais pas te le dire. Ça va te gâcher la surprise.

- Allez, s'il te plait !

- Disons qu'il te sera utile pour ton prochain match.

- C'est … Tu m'as offert un balai ?

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser voler avec une vieille Etoile Filante alors que tu mérites au moins un Eclair de Feu !

- C'est …. C'est … non ?

- Bien sûr que si.

- Mais il est super cher ce balai !

- Et alors, j'ai bien le droit de gâter mon fils, non ?

- Merci papa ! S'écria Harry en se jetant à son cou, les envoyant rouler sur le sol.

- Joyeux Noël Poussin, murmura Sirius attendri.


	36. Heurt

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen et Connors.

Béta : BettyMars

Zarakinel, merci pour ta fidélité et tes reviews chapitres après chapitres.

Et oui, les relations père/fils ne sont pas évidentes. Sirius et Harry viennent de le découvrir. De son côté, malgré son côté enfantin en famille, Draco affiche un caractère plus mature. Mais il a un petit frère qu'il a du soutenir depuis de nombreuses années, alors qu'Harry est fils unique :)

On m'a demandé si je parlerais des cours sur le patronus pour Harry. La réponse est oui et elle arrivera comme dans l'original, après les vacances de Noël.

Maintenant, après avoir vu Noël du côté Harry, allons faire un tour du côté des Septentard … histoire de découvrir quel est ce cadeau qui mérite que Draco se passer d'argent de poche … mais cette journée sera-t-elle aussi joyeuse et agréable qu'elle le devrait ? A vous de lire et d'en savoir plus.

_**NOTE**: Comme je vous avez prévenu, je vais décaler la prochaine publication car je ne vais pas pouvoir faire autrement. Noël est une période très chargée professionnellement pour moi donc je préfère décaler que d'oublier. Aussi nous nous retrouvons Mercredi 29 Décembre pour la suite. _

Passez tous de bonnes fêtes de noël, mangez bien (mais évitez tout de même la crise de foie) et que le père noël vous gâte autant que possible ;)

Bonne lecture et à dans 15 jours.

* * *

Phrase défi de ma bêta : Pompéi.

* * *

**Chapitre 36 : Heurt.**

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux en ce matin de Noël, Draco se sentit perdu. Où était-il ? Quand était-il ? Et pourquoi donc voyait-il le dessous de son lit, avec tous ses moutons de poussière, alors qu'il aurait du voir les rideaux du baldaquin ? Avec un affolement certain, il se redressa en se demandant comment il avait pu tomber de son lit sans s'en apercevoir. Il allait devenir fou. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette de Ioann qui disparaissait sous la couette, ne laissant dépasser qu'une touffe de cheveux noirs plus décoiffée que jamais. Il fronça les sourcils en tentant de se creuser sa cervelle fatiguée pour donner une signification au délire qu'il découvrait. Et puis d'un coup, il eut comme une illumination. Avec soulagement, il se rallongea sur son matelas. Car oui, il n'était pas couché sur le sol dur et froid mais sur son matelas.

Avec un sourire, il se pelotonna sous sa couverture décidant qu'il pouvait bien flemmarder un peu. La veille ils avaient veillé tard. Et Draco se dit qu'il passerait bien des réveillons aussi géniaux tous les ans. Etant donné l'effectif réduit dans leur maison, Blaise, Ioann et lui avaient décidé de passer la soirée dans le dortoir des deux plus âgés et d'en faire l'équivalent d'une soirée pyjamas. Si cela arrivait régulièrement aux deux frères au Manoir ou Impasse du Tisseur, jamais encore ils ne l'avaient fait avec un de leurs amis. Blaise avait tout de suite été partant, se disant que ce genre de choses, avec l'héritier Malfoy, était un évènement à ne surtout pas manquer. Ils avaient également proposé à Tracey de les rejoindre mais elle avait juste tourné les talons avant de partir dans les quartiers des filles. Pas plus perturbés, ils avaient défait trois lits dont ils avaient posé les matelas au sol. Evidement cela avait tourné à la bataille d'oreillers et de chatouilles. Ce furent des coups secs à la porte qui les arrêtèrent avant de complètement transformer la chambre en champ de bataille.

Draco se retourna dans les couvertures pour regarder de l'autre coté. Une autre touffe de cheveux dépassait de l'autre matelas. Des cheveux mi-longs et assez emmêlés. Les trois garçons avaient été surpris de voir que finalement Tracey avait décidé de venir les rejoindre. Mais Blaise l'avait attrapé par le bras pour l'attirer dans le centre de la pièce pour la mettre à l'aise. Elle l'avait fusillé du regard en lui donnant un coup de coude lui indiquant qu'elle était assez grande pour avancer toute seule. Ils avaient alors attrapé un quatrième matelas et les avaient tous placé en croix au milieu du dortoir. Puis, ils s'y étaient allongés tout en remontant bien au niveau de la tête de leur lit improvisé afin de jouer aux cartes explosives en restant au chaud sous les couvertures.

Le blond sourit en lui-même en repensant à cette excellente soirée qu'ils avaient passée avant de s'endormir sur place. Il releva la tête en entendant Blaise, qui était en face de lui, ronchonner dans son sommeil. Il jeta un œil aux cartes abandonnées et dont il n'était pas sûr qu'ils en retrouvent l'intégralité du paquet tant elles étaient éparpillées. Puis son regard dériva vers la carafe de jus de citrouille qu'ils avaient demandée aux elfes pour faire passer la quantité astronomique de bonbons et chocolats qu'ils avaient avalés. Il manqua de ricaner en pensant que grâce à Blaise, ils avaient appris à jouer au poker et qu'ils avaient utilisé les sucreries pour miser jusqu'à ce qu'ils en aient trop avalées pour pouvoir jouer convenablement. Le noir avait alors proposé un strip-poker mais Tracey l'avait menacé de lui laver la bouche avec du savon s'il osait dire une autre idiotie de ce genre.

Oui, ils avaient vraiment passé une très bonne soirée et Draco espérait qu'ils pourraient remettre ça d'autre fois, avec Vincent et Grégory. Ces deux là avaient beau donner une image idiote et gloutonne d'eux même, ils étaient de bons amis loyaux. Ils auraient pu les rejeter, Ioann et lui, depuis longtemps à cause de leur père. Un peu comme Théodore qui était plus réservé dans son amitié. Mais non. Dès le début ils avaient pris son frère sous leurs ailes et n'avaient jamais douté une seule fois de leurs actions. Draco laissa échapper un rire en pensant que tout le monde pensait qu'il n'avait qu'un frère et des suivants, alors qu'il avait en fait de très bons camarades. Comme quoi il ne fallait pas toujours se fier aux apparences. Mais son rire se perdit lorsqu'il lui déclencha une vive douleur à la tête.

Il n'en avait parlé à personne, mais si cela s'était un peu calmé quelque temps, les migraines revenaient de plus en plus fréquemment. Ioann s'en doutait, bien sûr. Draco se sentit mal en pensant qu'il ne pouvait rien cacher à son frère et que pourtant il ne lui avait rien dit pour Pré-au-Lard. Mais le plus difficile était qu'il savait que Ioann avait compris qu'il lui mentait. Mais il avait promis à Potter de se taire. Oh ce n'était pas par respect pour le Gryffondor. Mais c'était parce qu'il n'avait qu'une parole et qu'il faisait toujours attention à la tenir.

Il grimaça un peu plus. Réfléchir ne lui apportait vraiment rien de bon, sauf d'accentuer sa douleur. Aussi, il attrapa sa baguette posée par terre à côté de son matelas, et murmura un _Accio_ sur une de ses potions. C'était un sort qu'ils apprendraient un an plus tard mais que son père lui avait appris depuis un certain temps. Avec Ioann et les crises de panique qu'il faisait régulièrement, c'était un avantage que de savoir ce sort. Il ne lui restait que deux fioles et au train où ça allait, il n'en aurait pas assez pour finir les vacances. Il avala une dose en fermant les yeux, savourant le soulagement presque immédiat que cela lui apporta. Puis dans un soupir, il s'installa confortablement sous les draps avant de soulever doucement ses paupières.

Il se redressa d'un coup en écarquillant les yeux. Pourquoi donc était-il couché par terre ? Etait-il tombé de son lit sans s'en rendre compte ? Il se retourna et tomba sur l'image de Ioann, Blaise et Tracey dormant tranquillement autour de lui et il se demanda ce qu'il se passait. Il chercha dans sa mémoire, soudainement affolé d'avoir perdu des souvenirs qui semblaient importants. Puis tout lui revint d'un coup et il paniqua. Sa gorge se serra et son souffle se fit plus court. Quelque chose semblait se serrer progressivement autour de son cœur. Comme une main osseuse qui voudrait en faire de la poussière. Avoir des absences, des trous de mémoire et des maux de tête, c'était son lot depuis plus de six mois. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il oubliait la même chose par deux fois avant de retrouver ses souvenirs.

Mais avant qu'une crise d'angoisse ne l'envahisse totalement, un grognement lui fit tourner la tête. Ioann frottait inconsciemment son nez contre son oreiller et Draco se dit qu'il allait se réveiller sous peu. Ce qui ne tarda pas. Le visage froissé et encore endormi du plus jeune se releva en même temps qu'il clignait des paupières. Un soupir lui échappa alors qu'il s'étirait avant de rattraper sa couette et de la serrer contre lui. Puis il regarda devant lui en fronçant les sourcils avant de tourner la tête. Quand il croisa son regard, il fut d'abord étonné avant de lui sourire.

- 'lut Dray.

- Salut Moustique.

- Joyeux Noëëëëël, bâilla-t-il.

- Oui, joyeux Noël à toi aussi, rigola le blond en tendant la main pour lui ébouriffer un peu plus les cheveux.

- Z'êtes obligés de faire tant de bruit ? Grogna Blaise qui s'enfonça dans les draps.

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi Blaise, ricana le blond qui avait complètement repris le dessus.

- Hey mais c'est Noël ! S'écria le noir en se redressant d'un coup. Et donc il y a les cadeaux !

- Ferme là Zabini, grogna Tracey en se redressant.

Elle attrapa le pull qu'elle avait posé pour dormir et l'enfila tout en baillant allégrement. Puis elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle eut un petit sourire en coin en pensant qu'elle était restée toute la nuit dans le dortoir des garçons et qu'elle pourrait faire bisquer Pansy en fanfaronnant qu'elle avait passé la nuit avec Malfoy. Sûr que son amie allait en faire une syncope ! Mais elle se garderait bien de lui dire qu'elle avait passé l'une des meilleures soirées qu'elle ait connue. Elle regarda Ioann se jeter sur Blaise qui lui-même était à deux doigts de plonger dans le tas de cadeaux qui s'empilaient dans un coin. Le noir râla après les petits gnomes trop collants qui l'empêchaient de prendre son bain de papiers brillants et nœuds soyeux. Le plus jeune lui répondit qu'il trouvait les grands dadais stupides dès le matin, tout en le tenant fermement par le fond du pyjama pour le retenir.

Brusquement Blaise bascula en avant et tomba lourdement sur le matelas de Tracey. Sauf que Ioann n'avait pas lâché son vêtement et qu'il se retrouva les fesses à l'air juste sous le nez de la jeune fille. Celle-ci eu un mouvement de recul et une grimace alors que Blaise remontait vivement son pantalon, le nez toujours enfoncé dans les couvertures. Puis il se redressa vivement en se tournant vers Ioann.

- Alors ça, tu vas me le payer !

- Même pas peur ! Répondit Ioann en se levant lui aussi, les mains sur les hanches.

Cela sembla donner le départ à une course poursuite entre les deux garçons. Ioann rigola en sautant par-dessus le lit de Vincent alors que Blaise pestait derrière lui. Draco sauta brusquement hors de son matelas un instant avant que celui-ci ne se fasse piétiner par une horde de deux chiens enragés. Tracey tenta de faire quelques croche-pieds à l'un ou à l'autre histoire de pimenter la lutte. Ce à quoi le blond riposta en lui lançant un oreiller.

- Touche pas à mon frère, vieille sorcière !

- Non mais il se prend pour qui l'avorton ! Répondit Tracey en le regardant avec une fureur teintée d'amusement.

Bientôt la course devint généralisée, tout le monde courant après tout le monde et ne sachant plus pourquoi. Ils finirent par s'effondrer, étouffés par leurs rires, tous les quatre sur l'un des matelas. Et quand Tracey, toute à sa joie se tourna vers Draco pour lui faire un grand sourire si inhabituel chez elle, celui-ci sentit quelque chose bouger dans son ventre. Mais il ne put s'attarder plus là-dessus que déjà Blaise criait un « cadeau » avant de se précipiter vers le tas qui avait miraculeusement été épargné par la tempête d'adolescents énergiques.

Très rapidement, la pile de présents diminua alors que celle des papiers froissés et déchirés augmentait. Ioann resta un moment en extase devant le cadeau de son frère. Il en perdit sa voix et se contenta de se jeter à son cou. Il savait que c'était un objet peu courant et que par conséquent, son prix était relativement élevé. Puis quand il se releva, il lui en tendit une partie avant de courir dans le couloir en serrant l'autre contre son cœur. Là il s'arrêta et s'appuya contre la porte avant de regarder son cadeau. Puis il l'activa avant de s'écrier.

- Dray ? Dray tu m'entends ?

- Crie pas Ioann, je t'entends même à travers la porte, rouspéta le visage de son frère qui venait d'apparaitre dans son miroir.

Toujours aussi excité, il retourna dans la chambre en rigolant. Il sautilla tout autour des trois autres.

- Ça marche ça marche !

- Et tu en doutais ? Tu croyais vraiment que je t'aurais offert des miroirs à double sens s'ils ne fonctionnaient pas ? Non mais tu me prends pour qui, Snape ? Répondit Draco en retroussant son nez et en levant le menton d'un air supérieur.

- C'est un super cadeau ! Reprit Ioann sans en tenir compte, avant de se jeter dans ses bras en le faisant basculer au sol.

Le blond éclata de rire à son comportement et lui rappela qu'il n'était pas digne d'un Serpentard. Ce à quoi le plus petit répondit qu'il s'en foutait étant donné qu'il était le seul Serpentard à avoir des amis dans toutes les autres maisons. Tracey n'était pas quelqu'un de très démonstratif. Sans compter que si elle avait déjà défendu Ioann face à Pansy, c'était principalement pour le plaisir de perturber son amie. Mais depuis la veille, elle découvrait une autre facette de ce garçon. En fait non, elle découvrait progressivement que ces trois garçons là étaient très complices et qu'il était agréable de les côtoyer. Elle avait cru devoir passer les fêtes seules à s'ennuyer et c'était tout le contraire. Elle se fit la réflexion que ce dortoir devait cacher encore beaucoup d'autres secrets mais qu'elle était finalement très contente que Malfoy et Snape acceptent sa présence en cette période festive. La magie de Noël réalisait bien des choses.

Draco manqua de pousser un grand cri quand il découvrit que son père lui avait offert une réservation pour assister à un entrainement des joueurs de l'équipe Anglaise de Quidditch. Il savait que son père faisait ce qu'il fallait pour que toute la famille assiste à la coupe du monde qui aurait lieu quelque mois plus tard, mais il ne s'attendait pas à pouvoir approcher les joueurs d'aussi près. Blaise le secoua vivement en lui demandant s'il prenait racine ou s'il leur montrait le présent qui le rendait aussi intelligent qu'un plant de choux fleurs. Le blond le bouscula en retour mais leur annonça la grande nouvelle.

- C'est génial ! Oncle Lus a vraiment tapé fort là ! Par contre t'as intérêt à ne pas oublier ton miroir, hein ! Que je veux tout voir moi aussi !

- T'inquiète, et si tu es gentil, je te rapporterais peut-être un autographe.

- C'est la moindre des choses ! S'écria Ioann avec humeur avant de sourire.

Il était content pour son frère. Bien sûr, il aurait voulu faire parti de l'expédition car ils avaient toujours tout fait à deux. Mais il n'était pas jaloux. Il ne savait que trop bien que les cadeaux matériels n'égaleraient jamais les cadeaux que la vie lui faisait. D'ailleurs il ouvrit avec un plaisir non simulé les friandises que ses amis lui avaient envoyées. Ils avaient dû se concerter car chacun avait acheté une sorte qu'il aimait sans qu'il ne reçoive de doublon. Par contre il éclata en sanglots devant le cadeau de son père. Tracey se sentit mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas des situations qu'elle avait l'habitude de vivre. Blaise sembla inquiet mais laissa Draco gérer ce nouveau souci. Souci qui n'en était finalement pas un. Le blond, qui serrait son frère dans ses bras, regarda le présent pour voir qu'il s'agissait d'une chevalière. Elle était en argent et un serpent, gueule ouverte, était gravé sur le dessus. De son corps fin, il représentait la lettre S. S comme Snape… Mais Draco s'étonna de voir qu'il était bien trop grand pour que son frère puisse le porter. Il attrapa la carte et la lit avant de resserrer son étreinte et de recommencer sa lecture à voix haute.

« _Mon cœur, _

_Quelques jours avant que je ne quitte la Russie pour revenir en Angleterre, ta mère m'avait offert cette chevalière afin que je pense toujours à elle. Je ne peux me permettre de la porter et de l'abimer à cause des potions. Mais cela me blesse de la savoir enfermer dans son écrin, dans mes affaires. Aussi je t'en fais cadeau. Elle est trop grande pour toi. Mais si tu en as l'envie, et avec cette chaine qui me vient de ma mère, tu pourras toujours la porter autour du cou. Je ne doute pas un instant que ta maman aurait été satisfaite qu'elle te revienne._

_Joyeux Noël Ioann._

_Papa. _»

Draco savait que Ioann n'avait jamais attaché une importance démesurée aux cadeaux matériels comme de nombreux enfants gâtés le feraient. Il appréciait bien plus de passer du temps avec sa famille que de recevoir des présents. Bien sûr, il connaissait la valeur des choses et ne dénigrait aucun cadeau. Il en prenait toujours grand soin. D'ailleurs, le Vif d'Or qu'il lui avait offert il y avait plus de sept ans était toujours exposé avec soin dans les étagères de son frère. C'était le premier cadeau qu'il lui avait fait, c'était l'un des premiers cadeaux qu'il avait reçu après avoir souffert tant de temps avec son tuteur. Le blond savait que son frère avait gardé tous ses présents. Même les habits trop petits qu'il ne pouvait plus enfiler avaient été rangés dans une malle qu'il gardait précieusement dans sa chambre, Impasse du Tisseur. Mais cette chevalière venait de sa maman. Et c'était pour lui une grande preuve d'amour que de lui en confier la garde. Et Draco n'avait pas besoin que Ioann lui dise pour le comprendre.

Blaise aussi avait compris que ce cadeau là était très spécial. Une bague venant de sa mère décédée qu'il avait à peine connue était un vrai trésor. Il s'approcha des deux frères et ébouriffa les cheveux déjà très ébouriffés du plus jeune.

- Tu vois, avec ça tu ne seras jamais seul. Ta maman sera toujours avec toi, lui dit-il d'une voix tranquille avant d'ajouter afin de détendre l'atmosphère. Mais tu monopolises l'attention et personne n'a vu que j'avais reçu une nouvelle robe de sorcier qui fera concurrence à Messire Malfoy.

- Dans tes rêves, Zabini. Tu ne m'arriverais pas à la cheville même si je portais des fringues de clochard !

Ioann ricana doucement à les voir s'affronter du regard. Puis il sécha ses larmes d'un coup de manche avant d'attraper la chevalière dans sa main. Draco lui attrapa pour lui accrocher la chaine autour du cou avant de lui faire un clin d'œil et de repartir ouvrir les cadeaux. Tracey leur montra la collection de livres qu'elle avait reçu ce qui attira une grimace au blond et au noir. Ioann la regarda rouspéter après eux pour leur manque d'intérêt pour cette noble passion qui était la littérature. Il sourit en les voyant répondre que c'était bien un truc de filles de prendre des livres d'amour pour de l'art. Et il rigola quand elle jeta un des mocassins neufs de Blaise à la figure de Draco. Il caressa doucement la chevalière qui reposait sur sa poitrine avant de se secouer et de repartir à l'ouverture des cadeaux. Et lorsqu'il ouvrit celui de Lucius et Narcissa, il s'attira un triple sifflement stupéfaction. Lui ne put que rester bouche bée. Devant lui, posé sur le papier kraft qui l'emballait, trônait un Eclair de Feu flambant neuf et gravé de son nom.

- Oh Merlin ! S'écria Tracey éberluée.

- Putain ! C'est un vrai ? Lâcha Blaise les yeux écarquillés.

- Non il est en chocolat, lui répondit la jeune fille en roulant des yeux, bien sûr que c'est un vrai. T'es vraiment un abruti Zabini.

- Oh ça va hein. Retourne à ses bouquins Davis. Va rêver du prince charmant et laisse les vrais hommes entre eux !

- Des vrais hommes ? Où ça ? Moi je ne vois qu'un débile mental, un gosse capricieux et un lutin du père Noël.

- Et c'est qui le débile mental ? S'insurgea Blaise.

- Pourquoi tu le demandes vu que tu t'es reconnu.

- Alors écoute-moi bien, la morue, …

Draco les regarda faire en secouant la tête. Mais il se détourna bien vite de leur dispute pour reporter son attention sur Ioann qui n'avait pas quitté son nouveau balai des yeux et qui le caressait avec un plaisir évident.

- Mon père te gâte, Moustique.

- Et toi il te pourrit, lui répondit Ioann avec un regard rieur.

- Tais-toi donc. En tout cas, t'as intérêt à faire des merveilles au prochain match. Parce que là tu n'auras plus d'excuses.

Les deux garçons se sourirent avec joie alors que derrière eux, Tracey, assise sur le ventre de Blaise, était en train d'essayer de l'étouffer avec un oreiller.

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, Lucius était venu rendre visite à Severus. Il avait passé un réveil des plus agréables avec sa femme et cela s'était prolongé jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide d'aller rendre visite à ses protégés de l'hôpital. Bien évidement, il avait refusé de l'accompagner d'autant plus qu'elle avait revêtu une longue robe rouge à col et manches en plumes blanches et d'un bonnet de lutin. Il avait argué qu'il ne supportait pas de la voir avec autant de rouge sur elle et avait fui chez son ami. Severus s'était d'ailleurs moqué de sa réaction. Mais pas trop longtemps pour une fois. Il l'avait ensuite grandement remercié de son cadeau pour Ioann. En effet, lorsque son ami lui avait dit qu'il se chargeait de remplacer le balai de son garçon, Severus ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il achète un Eclair de Feu.

o0o

Lucius balaya les remerciements d'un mouvement de main avant d'avouer qu'il n'était pas venu le voir sans arrières pensées. Le brun le regarda suspicieusement en se demandant ce qui allait lui tomber sur le coin du nez. Mais finalement, sa contribution n'était que minime. Lucius voulait rendre visite à son fils et il lui demandait de lui prêter son bureau. C'était largement à sa portée. Le blond appela Dobby pour qu'il aille prévenir le garçon. L'elfe revint rapidement pour signaler que son petit Maître allait arriver. Il était avec Ioann et deux amis et ils essayaient le nouveau balai. Les deux adultes continuèrent donc à s'échanger des nouvelles tout en rejoignant le bureau. Ils durent attendre un certain temps avant qu'une tornade brune débarque dans la pièce et que Lucius se retrouve avec un Ioann en mode Koala dans les bras.

- Joyeux Noël Oncle Lus ! Merci pour le balai ! Merci merci merci !

- Ravi que ça te plaise mon grand. Joyeux Noël à toi aussi. Mais tu sais que tu commences à peser ? Salazar que tu grandis vite, soupira Lucius en le reposant au sol. Bonjour Draco, bon Noël à toi aussi, mon fils.

- Joyeux Noël papa, répondit le petit blond en étreignant son père.

- Allez viens Ioann, Lucius doit parler à Draco. Nous, nous allons réveiller deux journalistes qui n'ont pas encore daigné penser à nous, déclara Severus en passant son bras autour des épaules de son fils.

Severus avait été ravi, lors du petit déjeuner, du fait que très peu d'élèves soient restés au château. En effet, Ioann était venu se câliner contre lui pour le remercier de son cadeau lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés dans la Grande Salle. Il savait que son cadeau plairait. Il l'avait longtemps gardé en se demandant quand serait le meilleur moment pour lui offrir. Mais après l'affaire de l'article de Skeeter, il s'était dit que c'était le moment parfait.

Quand les deux Snape furent partis, Lucius demanda à Draco ce qu'il avait reçu pour Noël et sourit de le voir si enthousiaste de rencontrer les joueurs de l'équipe Anglaise. Puis il s'enquit de sa santé. Même si le garçon lui affirma qu'il allait bien, il décela dans son comportement qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge.

- Draco, ta santé n'est pas un jeu. Si ça ne va pas, il faut le dire, dit-il en lui attrapant le menton pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Mais ça va bien papa. J'ai toujours quelques maux de tête mais ça va.

- Promet moi d'aller voir Poppy si jamais ça ne va pas.

- Je te le promets.

- Bien. Draco, si je suis venu aujourd'hui, c'est également pour une autre chose. Une affaire importante pour laquelle j'ai besoin de ton avis en premier et de ton accord, si possible.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda le garçon, intrigué de tant de mystères.

- Te rappelles-tu qu'il y a quelques années, la mère t'avait annoncé que tu allais avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur ?

- Oui. Mais ce n'est pas arrivé à cause de l'attaque de maman. Papa… vous allez avoir un bébé ? Demanda Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non. Ce n'est pas possible et tu le sais.

- Alors pourquoi tu parles de ça ?

- Parce que ta mère et moi avions attendu cet enfant avec impatience. Draco, tu es le fruit de notre amour. Tu es la preuve de ce qui nous uni, Narcissa et moi. Je n'ai pas été correct avec toi quand tu étais enfant et c'est l'un de mes plus grands regrets. Mais j'ai appris. Tu m'as appris ce qu'être père signifiait. Nous avons beaucoup d'amour pour toi, n'en doute jamais. Mais nous en avions également pour cet enfant qu'on nous a enlevé.

- Papa, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? J'aime pas quand tu parles comme ça.

- Ta mère regrette de ne pas avoir pu donner la vie à d'autres enfants et je le regrette aussi. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je viens t'en parler avant d'en faire part à ta mère car j'aimerais avoir ton approbation afin qu'elle ne soit pas blessée par ton refus. Je souhaiterais que notre famille s'agrandisse et que nous adoptions un petit garçon ou une petite fille qui a perdu la sienne.

- Mais vous avez Ioann ! C'est mon frère et vous l'aimez non ? Alors pourquoi adopter quelqu'un d'autre !

- Ioann est ton frère, Draco, mais il n'est pas notre enfant. Il a déjà un père et nous ne sommes que son oncle et sa tante. Ce n'est pas la même chose. Il y a sept ans tu étais content qu'il y ait un autre enfant à la maison, non ?

- Oui mais c'était avant ! On est bien maintenant. J'aime ma famille comme ça, je veux personne d'autre ! J'ai déjà un frère et je ne veux pas le partager avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Je ne veux pas que vous aimiez quelqu'un d'autre plus que moi ! S'écria Draco en haletant.

Il voulait bien partager tout ce qu'il avait avec Ioann. Parce que quelque chose de fort, bien plus que les liens du sang, les unissait. Et puis ils avaient presque le même âge. Que ce passerait-il si ses parents adoptaient ? Un petit bébé leur accaparerait tout leur temps et ils n'en auraient plus pour lui. Après tout il était grand maintenant. Et s'ils adoptaient un enfant de quelques années ? Pourquoi voulaient-ils donc un autre enfant ? C'était à cause de sa commotion ? Est-ce qu'il leur posait trop de problèmes qu'ils préféraient se trouver un autre enfant et l'abandonner ? Draco ferma les yeux alors que la migraine revenait en force. Merlin non, pas maintenant et pas devant son père qui même s'il disait le contraire, préfèrerait apparemment se débarrasser d'un fils malade. Il ne vit donc pas le regard inquiet de Lucius qui le regardait se frotter machinalement la tempe.

- Draco ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- Oui je vais bien, s'écria-t-il en rouvrant les yeux. JE VAIS TRES BIEN ET TU ME REMPLACERAS PAS PAR UN AUTRE !

L'adolescent sortit précipitamment du bureau de son parrain en claquant la porte et courut à travers les couloirs. Il voulait partir loin de cet endroit maudit.

Lucius s'appuya contre le dossier en soupirant. En temps normal il n'aurait jamais laissé Draco lui parler sur ce ton là. Mais les circonstances étaient spéciales et malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas parler de cette adoption avec Narcissa. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle serait d'accord pour donner une nouvelle famille à un enfant orphelin. Mais c'était la réaction de Draco qu'il craignait. Et il avait eu raison. Il allait devoir lui laisser du temps pour y réfléchir et ensuite il le proposerait à sa femme. Mais il ne le ferait pas tant que l'adolescent était sous le coup de la colère. Décidant qu'il avait besoin d'un bon thé bien chaud, il prit la direction des appartements de Severus. Il y trouva sans surprise, son ami et son fils, tranquillement installés dans le canapé.

- Draco est parti ? Demanda Ioann en se penchant pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas derrière Lucius.

- Oui. Nous avons eu une discussion mouvementée et il est parti en colère.

- Oh. Je vais aller voir où il est alors. A tout à l'heure papa, au revoir Oncle Lus.

Après avoir embrassé les deux hommes, le garçon sortit en se demandant où son frère avait pu aller. Il croisa la Dame Grise qui lui indiqua qu'il était monté dans les étages.

- Il l'a mal pris ?

- Le mot est faible. Même le Vésuve, quand il a enseveli Pompéi, n'était pas aussi en colère.

- Il fallait s'y attendre.

- Il a pourtant bien accepté Ioann, pourquoi pas un autre ?

- Tu oublies que justement il ne l'avait pas bien accepté. Il a fallu que Sergueï revienne et fasse du mal à Ioann pour que Draco change de regard.

- Que dois-je faire alors ? Adopter un enfant et le mettre en danger pour que mon fils biologique l'accepte ? S'exaspéra Lucius.

- Bien sûr que non, trancha la voix ferme de Severus. Laisse-lui du temps pour avaler et digérer la nouvelle.

- S'il le fait.

- Il a treize ans et commence à se chercher. Toi, tu arrives le jour de Noël pour bousculer sa vie avec la venue possible d'un autre enfant. Comment voulais-tu qu'il le prenne ?

- Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas que je le remplace par un autre.

- Quoi qu'il dise, n'oublie jamais qu'il n'a pas oublié ce que tu lui avais fait endurer quand il était petit. Il avait accepté les différentes grossesses de Narcissa parce qu'il était plus jeune, et que ce n'était pas la même chose. Le fait de vouloir adopter doit lui faire penser que vous ne voulez plus de lui.

- C'est faux. Je lui ai d'ailleurs dit que cela ne changerait rien pour lui.

- Ce qui est aussi faux. Cela changera forcement quelque chose. Evidement vous l'aimerez toujours autant mais pour lui, il devra vous partager. Et tu oublies une autre chose. Il n'accepte pas les conséquences de sa commotion. Il se sent diminué et faible.

- Et il prend ce que je viens de lui dire comme une preuve qu'on ne l'aime plus autant qu'avant parce qu'il est différent. Salazar…

- Laisse-lui le temps et montre-lui que pour vous cela ne change rien qu'il ait des migraines chroniques ou des absences de temps en temps. Et plutôt que de protéger ta femme d'un refus de votre fils, soutiens Draco avec l'aide de Narcissa.

- Sauf qu'elle ne supportera pas que je lui parle d'adoption si ça ne se concrétise pas. Ce qui arrivera si Draco ne le veut pas.

- Ta femme est plus forte que tu ne l'imagines. N'oublie pas que tu as épousé une Black. Elle sera flattée et très contente de savoir que tu penses à agrandir votre famille même avec un enfant qui n'est pas de votre sang. Mais elle comprendra la réaction de Draco. Pour l'instant, c'est ton fils qui a le plus besoin de ton soutien. Et elle saura quoi faire pour l'aider à retrouver une bonne image de lui. Ensuite, il pourra plus facilement accepter le reste.

- Comment fais-tu pour aussi bien connaitre mon fils ?

- Je le vois évoluer tous les jours. Et je fournis Poppy pour ses potions. Je sais donc qu'il en prend en quantité non négligeable alors qu'il n'en parle jamais.

- Non négligeable ? S'inquiéta Lucius.

- Ecoute, Poppy attends le prochain contrôle qu'elle doit lui faire passer dans une semaine pour vous en parler. Mais la dernière fois, elle a trouvé que son état s'était sensiblement dégradé. Elle pense qu'il serait bon qu'il voit un Neuromage à St Mangouste.

- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ?

- Parce que son état aurait très bien pu être une conséquence du stress qu'il a subi en même temps que Ioann depuis l'affaire Skeeter. Elle voulait attendre de voir si après deux semaines de vacances tranquilles, son bilan était le même ou s'était amélioré.

- Je comprends d'autant mieux sa réaction de tout à l'heure. Il ne va pas bien physiquement. Il est blessé dans sa dignité et il est persuadé d'être impotent voire même un poids. Je rajoute à ses craintes une potentielle adoption. Et en prime je suis persuadé de lui avoir déclenché une nouvelle migraine. Comment puis-je seulement penser à avoir un autre enfant alors que je ne vois même pas la souffrance de mon fils.

- Tu la vois Lucius, mais tu n'es pas sur place. Maintenant que tu as compris, tu pourras mieux l'aider. Mais pour cela arrête de te torturer. Tu es devenu un bon père, n'en doute pas.

Alors que Lucius rentrait chez lui bien plus perturbé qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, dans une salle vide, Ioann écoutait les récriminations de Draco. Mais derrière la colère, il voyait bien la détresse. Le blond faisait le fort, l'insensible et l'arrogant, mais il n'était qu'un garçon bourré de doutes et qui vivait mal sa maladie. Alors il le laissa exploser. Il sentit son cœur se serrer en comprenant que Lucius et Narcissa voulaient un autre enfant. Parce que comme Draco, il avait l'impression qu'il allait perdre quelque chose dans cette action. Un peu de l'amour de sa famille qui partirait au nouveau membre de la famille. Une fois que Draco se fut calmé, il le serra contre lui. Il le rassura en lui disant que tout le monde l'aimait toujours autant même s'il avait quelques petits problèmes de santé. Et que même s'il devenait complètement amnésique, il resterait toujours un fils, un frère ou un neveu. Cela apaisa un peu le blond. Finalement ils rejoignirent Blaise et Tracey dans la Salle Commune pour tenter de finir la journée aussi bien qu'elle avait commencé. Les deux amis remarquèrent bien que Draco n'était pas au mieux de sa forme mais firent comme si de rien n'était. Ce que leur camarade apprécia grandement.

o0o

_Mardi 28 Décembre 1993._

Tracey pestait. Elle avait voulu aller à la bibliothèque mais s'était trouvé devant porte close. Avec le départ en vacances de Madame Pince, c'était Rusard qui ouvrait cet endroit et visiblement ce jour là, il avait décidé de ne pas le faire. Si seulement elle pouvait faire exploser cette porte ! Elle avait besoin de faire une recherche pour un de ses devoirs et évidemment le destin était contre elle. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, elle allait trouver son directeur de Maison et lui expliquer son problème. Elle avait confiance, cette maudite bibliothèque serait rapidement ouverte.

Mais alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'escalier principal, son regard fut attiré par un mouvement dans un couloir adjacent. Elle ne mit qu'une demi-seconde pour voir qu'il s'agissait de Draco. Elle se demanda où Snape pouvait bien être mais cela ne l'affola pas plus que cela. Elle avait une mission et comptait bien la mener à son bout. Mais elle stoppa quelques pas plus loin avant de se retourner vers son camarade. Elle s'approcha doucement avant de s'arrêter. Draco était debout devant l'une des fenêtres. Il n'y avait rien de spécial, mais quelque chose la rendait mal à l'aise.

- Malfoy ?

Le blond ne bougea pas et continua de regarder l'extérieur. Pourtant il n'avait pas l'air d'y voir quelque chose de passionnant. Il avait juste les yeux dans le vague. Elle s'approcha un peu plus.

- Hey, Malfoy !

Cette fois, il réagit. Il regarda autour de lui avant de se fixer sur elle. Puis il releva un sourcil étonné. Mais son regard était étrange et le sentiment de malaise s'accentua chez Tracey.

- Ça va pas ?

- Je vais bien, merci. Et toi ?

- Euh, ça va. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui suis plantée comme une Mandragore devant cette fenêtre.

- Une Mandragore ?

- Ah oui, sûr que tu aurais préféré que je parle de rosier, hein, monsieur aime les belles plantes, ironisa-t-elle.

- Excuse moi, je ne comprends pas tout ce que tu dis. Je vais te laisser.

- Tu me fais quoi là Malfoy ?

- Malfoy ? C'est une plante aussi ?

Tracey le dévisagea cherchant à savoir pourquoi il se moquait d'elle ainsi.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, grogna-t-elle.

- Désolé. Je …enfin je crois que je suis … que … en fait je ne sais pas trop.

- Hey Draco, tu me fais quoi là ? répéta-t-elle en commençant à s'inquiéter.

- Draco ? C'est mon nom ?

- Oui….

- C'est un nom étrange. Et toi tu t'appelles comment ?

- Je … Tracey. Tracey Davis. Enfin mais tu le sais ça !

- Oh. Alors on se connait ? On est ami ?

- Oui. Enfin je crois. Merde Draco, dis-moi que tu me fais une blague là et que tu te souviens de toi, de moi et du reste.

- Me souvenir ? J'étais là. Je sais pas pourquoi. Je crois que je marchais et j'ai vu qu'il neigeait. C'est beau la neige.

- Et avant, tu faisais quoi ? Chuchota-t-elle d'une voix tremblante de peur.

- Avant ? Avant quoi ? Je marchais et …

Draco ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Que faisait-il avant ? Il marchait. Mais on ne pouvait marcher indéfiniment, alors que fait-il avant ? Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda la neige. Une chouette passa devant ses yeux. Elle était toute blanche et portait un parchemin à sa patte. C'était étrange. Pourtant les amis de Potter étaient avec lui et son tuteur était là aussi… avait-il d'autres membres de sa famille à l'extérieur ? Pourquoi pas après tout. Ioann et lui en avait bien. Il se retourna et tomba dans le regard inquiet de Tracey.

- Un problème Davis ? Demanda-t-il avec ironie.

- Un problème ? Un problème ? Pauvre con, ça t'amuse de me faire peur comme ça ?

- Quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait. Je voulais voir si Ioann avait fini son entretient avec Black, je m'arrête pour regarder la neige et tu m'agresses. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as mangé, mais apparemment ça ne te rend pas aimable !

- Ça fait cinq minutes que je te parle. Ça fait cinq minutes que tu réagis comme si t'étais un amnésique qui ne se rappelle même plus de son nom et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour te foutre de moi ?

Tracey bouillait. Et pourtant quelque chose fit tomber sa colère. Le regard écarquillé et apeuré de Draco sûrement, assorti à son blêmissement.

- Malfoy, ça va ?

- Oui… non… non ça va pas en fait….

- T'es pas en train de me refaire le coup de l'amnésique hein ? Deux fois ça ne prendra pas.

Mais elle se demanda tout de même où s'arrêtait la blague et où commençait la vérité. Elle le vit grimacer en se tenant la tête avant de chanceler. Elle lui agrippa le bras et l'aida à s'asseoir. Non, son camarade n'avait joué aucune comédie. Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'il s'était passé, mais elle sentait bien qu'il avait un gros problème.

- Tu veux que j'aille chercher quelqu'un ? Snape ? L'infirmière ?

- Oui, mais reste un peu avec moi avant, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je… tu ne diras rien hein ?

- Comment ça je ne dirais rien ? Bien sûr que si ! Il faut bien que j'en parle à Pomfresh si je dois aller la chercher !

- Oui, non, mais aux autres … à Ioann…

- Aux autres ? Reprit-elle en réfléchissant. Non. Je ne dirais rien.

- D'accord. Tu te rappelles de la Chambres de Secrets ?

- Pas beaucoup, mais ce dont je me souviens me suffit amplement.

- J'ai pris un mauvais coup à la tête ce jour là.

- Ah oui, Londubat s'est occupé de toi.

- En fait ce n'est pas passé. J'ai des migraines et des absences de temps en temps.

- Alors là c'était…

- Une absence je pense.

- C'était une sacrée absence alors. Merde mais tu ne reconnaissais même plus ton nom !

- Je crois que … je crois que ça s'aggrave ce que j'ai.

- Pourquoi tu n'en parles pas à Pomfresh ?

- Parce que … parce que j'ai peur. Peur de ce qu'elle va me dire. Peur qu'elle ne puisse rien faire et qu'un jour je perde totalement la tête.

- Mais c'est ce qui arrivera si tu ne fais rien. Qui est au courant pour ça ?

- Mes parents, l'infirmière, tous les profs je suppose, Ioann et je crois que Blaise se doute de quelque chose.

- Il faut que tu te soignes Draco. Tu ne peux pas laisser trainer ça. Plus tu attends et plus ça va empirer. Allez viens, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Parce qu'on est amis non ? Parce que moi je ne dors pas dans un dortoir avec trois garçons si je ne suis pas un minimum amis avec eux. Même pour Noël, lui lança-t-elle en relevant le nez et en le toisant.

- A vrai dire, à l'origine on t'avait proposé de venir par politesse pour ne pas que tu sois seule. Mais je reconnais que pour une fille t'es pas mal et que tu n'as pas ton pareil pour moucher Blaise.

- Pour flatter l'égo des jeunes filles t'as encore du progrès à faire. Le tact, tu connais ? Et pourtant on aurait pu attendre mieux d'un gars qui câline le lutin du père Noël tout le temps. Bouge tes fesses Malfoy, j'ai pas que ça à faire. J'ai une bibliothèque à faire ouvrir, alors plus vite tu seras à l'infirmerie, plus vite je pourrais lancer Snape aux basques de Rusard.

- Et toi tu as la délicatesse d'un Troll. Et lâche mon bras Davis, je ne vais pas m'effondrer comme une fillette.

- Et là je suis censée te croire ? Parce qu'il y a quelques minutes t'étais bien content que je t'empêche de t'étaler au sol comme une crotte d'Hippogriffe ! Et puis, si tu ne veux pas accélérer, je peux toujours t'envoyer mon pied dans l'arrière train. Ça marche bien avec Miss Teigne, alors sur toi ça devrait aussi le faire.

Et ce fut en lui tirant vivement le bras qu'elle le traina quelques étages plus bas. Poppy les regarda entrer avec étonnement mais son humeur devint moins légère lorsqu'il raconta ce qu'il venait de lui arriver, appuyé par le témoignage de Tracey. Elle le fit allonger sur un lit et renvoya la jeune fille à ses occupations. Elle lui demanda si cela lui arrivait souvent, s'il avait la migraine et tout un tas d'autres questions auxquelles il répondit, cette fois, sans se défiler. Puis, quelques sorts de diagnostique plus tard, elle avait toujours son air sérieux. Elle s'assit sur le lit et Draco sentit son cœur s'affoler. Si tout allait bien, elle lui aurait fait un sourire et aurait blagué avec lui de sa mauvaise aventure. Ce n'était pas le cas et cette peur qui lui tordait les entrailles depuis quelques temps ne le lâcha pas. Alors il attendit avec anxiété que le couperet tombe.


	37. Mission

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen et Connors.

Béta : BettyMars

Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous avez passé un très bon noël et que vous avez été gâtés. Personnellement noël a été calme, et en tête à tête avec mon chat … mon homme étant boulanger pâtissier, je l'ai à peine vu du week-end… quand il était pas au boulot il dormait. Et entre la baisse de tension que j'ai accusée une semaine avant noël et mes horaires de boulot, rejoindre ma famille le 24 au soir c'était mort. Mais bon, ça ne nous a pas empêché de faire ripailles le dimanche lol

Pour en revenir à la fiction, si certains ont trouvé sadique que je finisse le dernier chapitre sur une touche angoissante et que je laisse passer 2 semaines avant de vous donner la suite … sachez qu'après avoir lu ce chapitre, vous serez contents qu'au final ce n'était pas le chapitre d'aujourd'hui que j'ai posté la dernière fois … En attendant, pour ravir beaucoup d'entre vous, voici le retour de Milo… et pour réduire l'euphorie des retrouvailles, quelqu'un d'autre va également faire parler de sa personne … et puis il y a la fin du chapitre … bref, je vous laisse découvrir.

Je vous souhaite une bonne fête de la St Sylvestre avec un peu d'avance et une bonne fin de vacances pour ceux qui y sont.

Bonne journée, bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain.

* * *

Phrase défi de la béta : Quelle idée de faire des trous carrés. Rien d'autre à inventer ?

* * *

**Chapitre 37 : Mission.**

_Jeudi 30 Décembre 1993._

Il faisait froid. Milovan remonta le col de son épaisse veste tout en plissant ses yeux pour voir les alentours. Le cadre était austère, presque lugubre. Pas d'arbre, pas d'étendue d'herbe ou de sable pour adoucir le paysage. Juste des rochers sombres saillants et une marée d'écume bouillonnante. Derrière lui, une falaise à la paroi verticale noire et lisse le dominait de toute son imposante hauteur. Un Pop sonore retentit à sa droite.

- Je crois que je me demanderais toujours comment un gosse a pu se retrouver ici et entrainer ses camarades avec lui.

- Tom Jedusor n'est décidément pas quelqu'un de normal, fit remarquer le Russe. Allons-y, Remus. La première fois que nous sommes venus je n'avais déjà guère apprécié le voyage. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de m'y attarder à moins de quarante huit heures de la fête du nouvel an.

- Je suis bien d'accord avec vous. Espérons que cette fois nous pourrons aller plus loin.

- J'avoue que j'aurais préféré qu'Albus nous accompagne. Sa magie est sans conteste plus puissante que la notre.

- Sans parler de ses connaissances.

- En attendant souhaitons que nous ayons trouvé comment passer cette maudite cavité. Car il est plus qu'évident que de la magie sombre y a été faite.

- Au cas où, la bibliothèque familiale de Sirius regorge de plein d'autres ouvrages. Nous trouverons bien une réponse dans l'un d'eux.

- Sauf que je n'ai pas la patience de rester enfermé à lire des livres poussiéreux. Je suis un homme de terrain. Enfin, nous ne saurons pas tant que nous n'aurons pas essayé. Allons-y

Remus acquiesça avant d'amorcer le mouvement. Il commença à suivre le bord de roche dans une descente périlleuse. Il avançait doucement. La pleine lune avait eu lieu deux jours avant et même si Severus lui avait donné des potions plus dosées que les autres fois, il ressentait encore le contre coup de sa transformation. Bien sûr, il aurait pu reporter cette mission. Mais Albus avait été clair : jamais seul lors des expéditions spéciales. Et puis lui-même n'était pas assez inconscient pour partir sur le passé de Voldemort sans être accompagné. Sauf qu'il n'était déjà pas évident d'accorder les différents agendas de chacun sans en plus décommander une date possible.

Arrivé au plus proche de l'eau, les deux hommes grimacèrent de devoir plonger. Ils étaient fin décembre et ils se doutaient bien que l'eau n'était pas à une température très élevée. Déjà que l'air était glacial… En soupirant, Milo enleva da veste qu'il roula en boule avant de la glisser dans le petit sac à dos, magiquement rendu waterproof, qu'il avait emporté afin de ne pas être dérangé dans ses mouvements. Il y rangea également celle de Remus. Puis, après avoir longuement respiré, avoir allumé leur baguette d'un _Lumos_ et de l'avoir coincé entre leurs dents, ils plongèrent dans l'eau gelée. Grâce à une nage énergique, ils entrèrent rapidement dans la crevasse qui ouvrait la paroi sombre. Comme la première fois, presque un mois plus tôt, ils remontèrent le tunnel obscur qui serpentait dans la roche avant d'arriver dans une vaste caverne en cul de sac. Immédiatement Remus leur lança un sort de séchage et de réchauffement avant qu'ils ne renfilent leurs vestes.

Milo reconnut que l'avantage était que cette fois ils savaient où aller et qu'ils n'étaient pas restés longtemps dans l'eau. Ce qui n'avait pas été le cas la première fois. C'était deux semaines après que l'affaire Snape ait défrayé la chronique. Remus avait déjà fait quelques repérages et avait retrouvé l'endroit où Jedusor avait emmené de force ses camarades lors d'une excursion en bord de mer. Ils avaient eu du mal à trouver une date de commune pour y venir à deux et faire preuve ainsi de prudence. Ils avaient ensuite eu des problèmes avec la marée. Celle-ci était haute quand ils étaient arrivés et la grotte n'avait plus été praticable. Quand enfin ils avaient pu y entrer à la nage, ils étaient arrivés dans cette cavité d'où ils n'avaient rien ressorti à par la certitude qu'il y avait bien quelque chose de magique et d'important dans ce lieu. La journée ayant été éprouvante, ils avaient abandonné rapidement, acceptant le fait qu'il leur faudrait faire quelques nouvelles recherches.

Cette fois, ils étaient bien décidés à passer au delà de cette sorte d'antichambre et d'aller plus loin. Chacun partit d'un côté et tâtonna la roche, la caressa du bout des doigts. Milo se fit la réflexion qu'ils auraient pu tourner dans un film Moldu d'espionnage à ainsi chercher un passage secret. Et dans sa tête il s'imagina à la place de Roger Moore ou de Sean Connery dans l'un des smokings de James bond, une belle femme au bras … non, un bel homme au bras… un Henrique très sexy dans son caleçon de bain moulant… Bref, il serait là en train de chercher une fissure, un loquet ou simplement un trou dans lequel il faudrait enfoncer un de ses nombreux gadgets afin d'en ouvrir une porte. Il s'imaginait déjà de trouver une encoche carrée alors qu'il n'aurait que l'embout rond de sa baguette qui ne rentrerait pas dedans. Il ricana en s'imaginant pester contre celui qui avait fait ça « _Mais quelle idée de faire des trous carrés ! Ils n'ont vraiment rien d'autre à inventer ! _». Mais quand son doigt s'érafla contre une aspérité coupante, il revint à la réalité en se disant que ce n'était pas l'heure de délirer.

De son côté, Remus aussi cherchait quelque chose. Il ne savait pas trop quoi mais il cherchait. Une crainte lui tiraillait tout de même l'estomac. Si Voldemort avait dissimulé le passage et en avait bloqué l'accès par une formule en Fourchelang, alors ils ne pourraient jamais aller plus loin que ce mur. Telle une mélopée murmurée, il récitait un sort de révélation sans aucun succès. Quand ses pas le firent rejoindre le Russe, il poussa un soupir de dépit.

- On n'est pas plus avancé qu'avant.

- Réfléchissons. Les sorts de révélation ne donnent rien et on n'a détecté aucun point magique. Il y a forcément une astuce quelque part. Quelque chose dans l'histoire de ce type qui nous échappe.

- Il aura sûrement utilisé une formule de brouillage dans une langue qu'il pratique mais pas le commun des sorciers.

- Laissons sa langue de Serpent de côté car là, on ne pourra rien y faire. Il a été élevé par des Moldus avant de venir parmi les sorciers. A votre avis, combien de langue peut-il avoir appris ?

- Je ne sais pas. A Poudlard, s'il a appris une langue étrangère, c'était seul. Il n'y a pas de cours pour cela.

- Il est un contemporain de la deuxième Guerre Mondiale Moldue. Et je doute qu'on lui ait alors enseigné l'allemand. Pas alors qu'Hitler prenait le pouvoir petit à petit avec sa dictature. Il aurait pu apprendre le français, bien que j'en doute.

- Attendez, il a vécu une dizaine d'année en Albanie. Il a au moins dû apprendre les bases de cette langue. Par contre, je ne parle pas mieux l'albanais que le Fourchelang.

- Sortilège de traduction basique. Il peut très bien s'en être servi pour vivre dans ce pays là sans contrainte. Mais rien ne nous empêche d'essayer. Si ce sort ne fonctionne pas pour la langue des reptiles, il le fera au moins pour celle là.

D'un commun accord, ils reprirent leurs recherches tout en psalmodiant dans une langue qui leur était totalement inconnue. Mais quand une nouvelle fois ils se rejoignirent sans résultat, leur espoir commença à l'envoler. Pourtant Milo était persuadé qu'il y avait quelque chose à faire.

- Une minute. De son époque dans un orphelinat Moldu, cela m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'il n'ait pas reçu une base d'enseignement religieux, avança Milo en plissant les yeux. Le latin. Il devait connaitre le latin ! Bordel, même moi j'en ai plus que soupé de ce maudit latin.

- Jedusor réfute tout ce qui se rapporte aux Moldus et prône la supériorité des Sang-Purs. Je le vois mal utiliser des acquis Moldus pour défendre un de ses précieux Horcruxes.

- Justement. Il ne s'est jamais vanté d'être un Sang-Mêlé et ses actions étant ce qu'elles sont, personne n'irait chercher dans ce genre d'acquis pour le contrer. Sans compter que malgré toute l'importance qu'il donne aux sorciers, il a utilisé la mort de son Moldu de père pour faire l'un de ses précieux Horcruxes…

- Effectivement, sous cet angle, c'est plausible. Mais je n'ai pas une grande connaissance là-dessus, mes parents étant sorciers et ayant un fils Loup-garou, cela réduit les chances de croire en une religion qui les condamne.

Milo hocha juste la tête avant de relancer le sort de traduction. Puis, une troisième fois, ils arpentèrent le long du mur en récitant la formule avant que Remus ne se fige. Il appela son compagnon de mission alors qu'il pointait sa baguette sur un point spécial de la paroi rocheuse. Alors qu'il répétait une nouvelle fois la formule, une arcade un peu fantomatique se dessina. Elle était formée de lignes lumineuses comme si une puissante lumière avait été allumée derrière. Mais dès qu'il rabaissa sa baguette, elle disparut. Les deux hommes se perdirent dans leurs réflexions. Ils avaient trouvé le passage, il ne restait plus qu'à découvrir comment l'ouvrir. Et ce assez rapidement car la marée n'allait pas tarder à remonter.

- Il faut payer pour passer, déclara soudainement Remus. J'ai déjà lu quelque chose dans ce genre. Le paiement peut s'effectuer sous plusieurs formes selon celui qui l'instaure.

- Alors maintenant il va falloir trouver ce que son esprit tortu a bien pu imaginer…

- Il a insolemment utilisé ses connaissances Moldues pour camoufler l'endroit. J'aurais presque tendance à croire qu'il a poussé l'insolence à demander un paiement grossier et passablement commun.

- Avec du sang ?

- Avec du sang.

- Bien, avez-vous un couteau afin que je me taillade les veines pour la cause ? S'amusa Milo.

- Je ne vous connaissais pas aussi suicidaire… Tenez, mais évitez quand même les débordements, je ne tiens pas à devoir affronter Severus en ramenant votre cadavre.

- Vous ne risquerez rien, sa première action serait de tenter de me ressusciter pour mieux m'assassiner pour avoir joué au con. Dites surtout que vous tenez à ne pas être seul pour la suite de cette mission.

- Malheur, vous m'avez percé à jour, rigola Remus.

Reprenant son sérieux, Milo s'approcha de la paroi avant de percer vivement la peau de son poignet, envoyant de nombreuses gouttelettes de sang contre le mur. L'arcade lumineuse réapparut aussitôt sur la surface rocheuse avant de se volatiliser pour laisser une ouverture sur un obscur tunnel. Après avoir soigné sa coupure d'un coup de baguette, le Russe relança un nouveau _Lumos _avant de suivre le Loup-garou. Ils avancèrent prudemment avant d'arriver relativement rapidement sur un lac noir très étendu. L'autre rive et le plafond était hors de vue. Mais cela venait peut-être aussi du fait que l'obscurité semblait plus épaisse que la normale. Et au milieu de ce noir et du lac, une lueur verdâtre et nébuleuse se distinguait. D'un commun accord, les deux hommes estimèrent que l'Horcruxe était sûrement là bas.

- Par contre je n'ai pas confiance en cette eau là, déclara Milo d'un ton très sérieux. Il faut trouver un moyen pour traverser sans la toucher.

Remus se fia à son instinct et commença à longer la rive pour trouver une idée de comment passer cette nouvelle étape. De son côté Milo tenta de lancer un _Accio_ sur l'Horcruxe mais rien ne vint à lui. Par contre une petite explosion retentit alors qu'une forme massive et pâle sauta hors de l'eau noire avant de replonger dans une gerbe d'éclaboussures.

- Merde, des Inferi, siffla le Russe.

- Attendez, j'ai trouvé quelque chose.

Remus, d'un coup de baguette, fit sortir de l'eau une chaine de cuivre vert. Et plus elle s'enroulait sur le sol, plus la silhouette de quelque chose plus large apparaissait. Puis une petite embarcation fit son apparition. Elle n'avait pas l'air très solide et pas spécialement faite pour porter deux personnes. Ils échangèrent un regard assuré. Il fallait énormément de magie pour traverser ce lac. Voldemort était puissant. Très puissant. Sa puissance magie au moment de son apogée était impressionnante. Et aussi fort qu'ils étaient, les magies combinées de Milo et Remus ne dépassait pas celle du mage noir. Espérant ne pas se tromper, ils grimpèrent dans le bateau. Ils durent se serrer et s'installer dans un équilibre précaire alors que l'embarcation glissait seule sur la surface lisse du lac. Milo se renferma dans un silence peu commun alors que Remus déglutissait difficilement. Leurs yeux ne pouvaient faire autrement que de voir les différents cadavres qui jonchaient les fonds sous marin.

- Ils sont calmes, mais je gage qu'ils montreront leur mécontentement lorsqu'on aura mis la main sur l'Horcruxe qui se trouve là, fit remarquer l'ancien Maraudeur.

Milo acquiesça silencieusement. Un instant plus tard, la barque s'arrêtait sur le bord d'une petit ile pas très grande, de la taille du bureau d'Albus tout au plus. Au milieu, sur une sorte de piédestal, un bassin ressemblant à une Pensine dégageait une forte lueur phosphorescente. En s'approchant, ils remarquèrent un liquide vert émeraude. Milo tendit la main pour le toucher. Mais avant que Remus n'ait pu le retenir, ses doigts butèrent contre une barrière invisible.

- Encore une protection, soupira le Russe.

- Et vous êtes vraiment un inconscient ! Encore heureux qu'il y ait une barrière !

- En fait je m'en doutais. Il était impensable que Jedusor n'ait rien fait pour protéger ce dernier obstacle. Mais je crains que cette fois nous soyons bloqués.

- On peut faire tomber cette barrière. On a bien réussi à arriver jusque là.

- Là n'est pas la question. Ce liquide m'inquiète plus. Il est vert.

- La menthe à l'eau aussi est verte, s'amusa Remus.

- Ouais ben ça fait des ravages aussi, il ne faut pas sous estimer son pouvoir. Non mais sérieusement, je sais que les pires poisons ont souvent de jolies couleurs. Et j'ai l'habitude de me méfier du vert. L'Avada est vert. Et à Dumstrang on sait se méfier de certaines couleurs. Celles qui reviennent le plus souvent dans les drames.

- D'accord, je vous crois. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- On rentre. Si on attend trop longtemps, on ne pourra plus sortir de la caverne avant la prochaine marée basse.

- On devrait récupérer un peu de ce liquide. Cela nous permettrait de faire des recherches sur lui et de mieux savoir comment le neutraliser pour récupérer l'Horcruxe qui doit être au fond de ce bassin.

- Très bien. Mais vite car on ne pourra pas transplaner d'ici. La magie est trop sombre pour cela.

Remus leva sa baguette tout en fermant les yeux. Il murmura de nombreux sorts avant d'en arriver à la conclusion qu'il ne pouvait pas défaire cette barrière. Il en fut fortement contrarié. Il tourna autour du bassin. Il n'était pas grand ni très profond et pourtant il était incapable de dire quel était l'objet dont il distinguait la vague silhouette dans le fond. Pourtant il eut l'impression que ce n'était pas la coupe de Poufsouffle. Il n'avait vu que des illustrations et pourtant il était sûr qu'elle était trop grande pour être ainsi cachée dans le fond du bassin. Mais cela ne l'avançait pas pour son problème. Enfin presque pas. Il haussa les sourcils tout en gardant un regard calculateur.

- On accède à une caverne Moldue, que rien de prédestinait à devenir sorcière, par un transplanage. On ouvre un mur scellé de manière sorcière avec le résultat d'un enseignement Moldu… commença-t-il.

- Vous voulez peut-être contrer une barrière sorcière avec une clé Moldue ? Ne put s'empêcher de dire Milo en cherchant un sens à tout ça.

- Non. Il cherche les contraires. Il tente de nous faire partir dans sur une voie alors qu'il a pris l'opposé… Ce bassin contient de la magie sombre. Il faut donc chercher dans le pur et la lumière.

- Pur ? Le diamant est pur et il est résistant, et il pourrait ouvrir une ouverture dans la barrière … mais je ne le sens pas trop.

- Moi non plus. Par contre le cristal …

- Donc si je suis votre raisonnement, le cristal étant d'une grande pureté… une fiole en cristal pourrait passer la barrière et nous permettre de contenir le liquide.

- Je ne sais pas si cela va marcher mais je pense que si on a une chose à tenter avant de rentrer, c'est celle-là.

- Alors on tente.

Milo fit apparaitre une fiole en cristal de bonne taille et la pencha vers le bassin. Les deux hommes retinrent leur respiration en attendant presque de la voir rebondir sur la barrière. Mais elle plongea doucement dans le bassin. Avec précaution, le Russe fit attention de ne pas faire buter ses doigts contre la protection car il n'était pas sûr de maintenir la fiole et il risquait de l'échapper. Mais tout se passa bien et un instant après, il refermait le récipient contenant ce qu'il pensait être un poison. Il fit attention en le rangeant avant qu'ils ne repartent tous les deux vers la barque. Ils devaient se dépêcher avant d'être prisonniers des eaux. Severus devrait se pencher sur ce problème pour qu'ils puissent revenir tenter quelque chose. Mais au moins ils avaient eu la certitude qu'un Horcruxe avait bien été déposé dans ce lieu.

o0o

_Mardi 4 Janvier 1994._

Vingt quatre heures. Cela faisait vingt quatre heures qu'il était là, dans cette maison vide et poussiéreuse. La neige tombait et il avait les yeux fixés dessus par delà la fenêtre au carreau sale. Le chauffage principal ne fonctionnait pas. Les cuves étaient vides. Seuls quelques convecteurs dégageaient un peu de chaleur diffuse. Son visage se durcit en voyant un voisin le regarder étrangement depuis l'autre côté de la rue. Il se recula et traversa le salon. D'un mouvement rageur, il renversa une chaise. Il avait tout perdu. Son statut, son influence, sa femme et son honneur. Il ne lui restait que des murs décrépits, des meubles défraichis et un compte en banque relativement bien garni malgré son divorce mais dont il ne pouvait pas jouir comme il l'entendait. Il était sous tutelle pendant six mois avant de retrouver son indépendance financière. Il haïssait cette situation.

Fermant vivement le lourd rideau mangé aux mites, il se dirigea vers l'étage. La veille, il n'avait fait que le minimum pour pouvoir passer une nuit tranquille. La chambre était devenue habitable, malgré la forte odeur d'humidité qui se dégageait du matelas. Mais s'il voulait se reconstruire une vie, il allait devoir s'occuper du reste de la maison. Son bureau, la cuisine et le salon en priorité. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de jouer à la ménagère. Il avait toujours eu quelqu'un pour le faire. Sa mère, sa demi sœur, sa femme. Mais par la force des évènements, il avait appris à le faire. Ses pas le guidèrent dans l'escalier menant au grenier. Il avait besoin de liquidités immédiates et il était sûr que cette pièce recelait de bons plans qui pourraient être vendus. Pendant plusieurs heures, emmitouflé dans son manteau élimé et son écharpe effilochée, il ouvrit des cartons, des tiroirs, des malles et autres rangements. Il retrouva des objets familiaux dont il pourrait tirer un bon prix. Beaucoup de choses par contre méritaient d'être jetées définitivement.

En ouvrant un nouveau carton, il se fixa un instant. Deux cubes en bois, une voiture, quelques pièces d'un puzzle, un bout de tissus coloré et sali. Restes lointains d'un garçon appartenant au passé. Tout ça n'était bon qu'à brûler. Ce n'était vraiment pas avec cela qu'il redorerait son image. La boite suivante fut plus productive. Il y avait dedans une boite à bijoux ayant appartenu à sa mère. Bijoux offerts clandestinement par son père. Une broche, un collier, deux paires de boucles d'oreilles. Des objets anciens qui vaudraient leurs pesants d'or. Il aurait de quoi voir venir quelques temps. C'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour reprendre les rênes de sa vie, reprendre sa place dans la vie, reprendre son rôle dans leur vie. Et une fois cela fait, _il _paierait. Celui qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer. Parce que tout était parti de cet homme. Ce journaliste fouineur qui l'avait envoyé en prison. Et il savait exactement comment il pourrait l'atteindre. Son cher neveu était le point faible. Il aurait besoin de se renseigner sur le monde magique, bien sûr. Mais un jour, Gabrilov plongerait. Et de ça, Sergueï Soloviev se l'était juré.

o0o

A Poudlard, assis dans son fauteuil, les mains croisées sous son menton, Albus regardait l'élève qui était installé devant lui. Il était austère, froid et fier. Debout, appuyé contre le manteau de la cheminée, Severus le regardait aussi. Il semblait neutre et impartial. Et pourtant le directeur savait qu'il méprisait totalement ce garçon. Assis sur une chaise, de l'autre côté, Sirius semblait passionné par un parchemin sur lequel il griffonnait rapidement.

- Monsieur Warrington. Avez-vous passé de bonnes vacances ? Demanda Albus.

- Très, monsieur.

- Voulez-vous un bonbon au citron ?

- Albus, tonna une voix sourde.

- Excusez-moi, Severus. J'aurais dû vous en proposer en premier. En voulez-vous un ?

- Venez-en au fait, soupira le professeur de potions.

- Vous avez une fois de plus raison. L'heure tourne et le diner sera servi sous peu. Monsieur Warrington, repris Albus d'un air sérieux, il y a bientôt un an vous avez été puni pour une faute grave envers un de vos camarades. Or, j'ai plusieurs fois entendu que vous continuiez à l'invectiver régulièrement.

- Je respecte l'éloignement, Professeur. Je ne l'approche plus. Et c'est lui qui m'agresse maintenant.

- J'ai effectivement entendu parler de cette histoire aussi, comme tout le monde, après que Peeves ait chanté son joyeux refrain. Mais il s'avère qu'après en avoir discuté avec des élèves présents, Ioann Snape ne faisait que répondre à une attaque de votre part. N'est-ce pas vous qui lui avez dit que son père aurait plus d'intérêt à l'abandonner dans un bois?

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

- Deux élèves de Poufsouffle, un de Gryffondor et quatre de Serpentards, Snape non inclus, ont confirmé ces mots hier soir, intervint Sirius en indiquant son parchemin de l'index.

- Maintenez-vous que vous n'avez rien dit de tel ? Insista Albus.

- Je … peut-être que ça m'a échappé, bougonna le garçon.

- Monsieur Warrington, vous en voulez à Monsieur Snape Junior n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'avez que des problèmes depuis qu'il est entré en première année. Vous avez récolté une lourde punition et cette année encore, il vous humilie en prenant votre place dans l'équipe de Quidditch et votre balai en prime. Il y a de quoi être très énervé.

- Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir.

- Vous savez des choses sur lui. Vous avez joué avec ses peurs, il y a un an. Cette fois vous avez voulu taper plus fort. Vous avez contacté Rita Skeeter pour lui raconter des affabulations.

- Je n'ai rien fait. Et c'est vous qui mentez. Skeeter disait la vérité, j'en suis sûr.

- Elle a reconnu elle-même s'être trompée.

- Vous n'avez aucune preuve de ce que vous avancez.

- Effectivement, répondit Sirius en le regardant dans les yeux. Mais je suis Auror, les preuves j'en fais mon affaire. Sachez juste que vous êtes pour l'instant le coupable numéro un.

- Je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas aimer Snape. Parkinson aurait très bien pu faire le coup.

- Malgré qu'elle soit proche des amis de Monsieur Snape, elle n'a pas la même connaissance du garçon que vous, reprit Albus.

- Et pourquoi ce ne serait pas Flint. Il connait Snape depuis très longtemps lui ! Vous n'avez rien contre moi. Mais quand mon père saura ce que vous faites, il vous le fera payer.

- Votre père ne nous fait pas peur, coupa Severus d'une voix froide. Ne l'oubliez surtout pas.

- Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire, j'aimerais retourner dans mon dortoir, Professeur Dumbledore.

-Effectivement, nous en avons fini. Vous pouvez y aller.

Warrington se releva le dos raide avant de passer prestement la porte du bureau. Albus s'appuya confortablement sur son dossier.

- Messieurs ?

- Malgré son aplomb, il était crispé, réfléchit Sirius. Je ne dirais pas à cent pour cent qu'il est coupable. Mais il n'est pas innocent pour moi. Mais il a raison, à part de la suspicion, nous n'avons rien contre lui. Et s'il y a encore une quelconque preuve matérielle dans ses affaires, il va la détruire dès son retour au dortoir vu que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de fouiller sans une raison valable.

- Le coup était prévu, informa Severus. Lucius a mis son elfe à contribution pour qu'il le surveille et essaye de sauver ce qu'il chercherait à détruire.

- C'est une bonne idée, n'oublions pas que la magie des elfes est très grande. Et pour Flint ? Demanda l'Auror alors qu'Albus, silencieux, les regardait interagir avec un intérêt évident.

- Il était effectivement déjà élève ici lorsque Ioann et moi-même avons été obligés de revenir à Poudlard pour notre sécurité. Il venait d'effectuer sa rentrée en première année. Il est tout à fait possible qu'il ait assimilé que le petit garçon effrayé qu'il a découvert avait eu des problèmes de maltraitance. Les deux ainés Weasley et ta cousine étaient plus âgés mais ils avaient compris beaucoup trop de choses pour de élèves insouciants. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas. Pourquoi recruter Ioann dans l'équipe pour lui faire du mal ensuite. C'est sa dernière année à Poudlard, et je sais qu'il convoite la coupe pour partir en fanfare. Il ne détruirait pas lui-même ses chances d'y arriver.

- Je vais tout de même le garder à l'œil. Je sais par expérience qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences.

- J'espère juste que cette affaire sera vite réglée et que le coupable, quel qu'il soit, soit stoppé, soupira Severus. Ioann pourrait au moins se détendre un peu.

- Les vacances lui ont pourtant été profitables, il me semble, s'enquit l'Auror.

- En grande partie. Mais je sens bien qu'au fond, il n'est pas assuré. Il est bien plus faible mentalement qu'il ne veut le faire croire.

- Il est entouré, il ira mieux quand on le soulagera de tout ça.

- J'aimerais être aussi confiant, Black, mais j'ai appris à me méfier de ses réactions. Et la première partie de cette année a été relativement éprouvante pour lui. Sans compter que maintenant il est très inquiet pour Draco. Cela rajoute une couche à son stress.

- Quand a-t-il rendez-vous à Ste Mangouste ? Demanda Sirius

- Demain après son dernier cours. Le Neuromage n'avait pas de créneau horaire plus tôt pour le recevoir à cause des congés de fin d'année. C'est Poppy qui va l'accompagner, Narcissa et Lucius l'attendront là-bas.

- Lui non plus ne doit pas être calme.

- Effectivement, il angoisse beaucoup depuis une semaine et une certaine agressivité ressort tout ceci. Il a peur de l'inconnu. Celui des examens et de ce qu'on lui dira. Mais c'est aussi un Malfoy et il ne montrera rien. Pas même à Ioann. Même dans son état psychologique, il fait tout pour le protéger.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un Malfoy pouvait être si acharné pour protéger quelqu'un.

- C'est aussi un Black, et il me semble que certains membres de cette famille font leur maximum pour défendre férocement leurs amis ou frère de cœur.

Sirius regarda Severus avec une lueur indéfinissable dans ses yeux gris.

- Oui, c'est aussi un Black, un de ceux qui feraient n'importe quoi pour la famille qu'ils se sont choisi, répondit-il.

- Les garçons, c'est vraiment un plaisir de vous voir parler sans vous disputer. Mais il est temps de reprendre nos fonctions. Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour Monsieur Warrington tant qu'il n'aura pas fait un faux pas. Aussi je vous propose d'ouvrir l'œil et d'aller savourer la tourte aux oignons frits qui nous a été préparée pour ce soir.

Sirius s'amusa de cette réplique alors que Severus roulait des yeux. Mais chacun repartit à son rôle en espérant régler cette affaire le plus rapidement possible.

o0o

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle commune, Warrington était d'une humeur massacrante. Il fit fuir deux premières années, écrasa les pieds de Millicent et bouscula Susan Banks. Celle-ci se tourna vers lui dans le but de lui crier dessus mais sa voix faible et rauque ne fit même pas tourner la tête au garçon qui disparut dans le couloir des dortoirs. La jeune fille frissonna. Elle avait passé quatre jours à Ste Mangouste et le reste des vacances à être suivi de près. Mais le médicomage lui avait annoncé la couleur dès le début. Ses cordes vocales avaient été endommagées et elle garderait définitivement cette voix brisée qu'elle détestait.

Mais ce n'était rien comparé aux dommages que les _Doloris_ avaient faits sur ses terminaisons nerveuses. Une grande partie de ses problèmes avaient pu être soignés, mais elle avait perdu toute sensation dans sa main gauche et le reste de son corps était touché même si c'était de façon moins dramatique. Pourtant elle était incapable de ressentir la douleur lorsque celle là n'était très forte. Aussi elle ne se rendait pas compte lorsqu'elle se cognait ou se coupait de façon bénigne mais gênante. Elle avait aussi partiellement perdu le goût. Si elle se sentait très souvent diminuée, elle était tout de même reconnaissante d'être encore debout. Elle était passée à deux doigts d'être clouée dans un fauteuil roulant à vie.

Une main se posa sur son bras la faisant tourner la tête et plisser les yeux. Elle tomba dans le regard tranquille de Pucey qui lui demandait si ça allait. Elle renifla avec mépris en lui répondant de se mêler de ce qui le regardait. Puis elle se dégagea en lui intimant de retourner avec les gosses de son âge alors qu'elle rejoignait deux de ses amies. Adrian la regarda avec humeur. Il avait moins d'un an de moins qu'elle ! Comment pouvait-elle le traiter de gamin ? Il se retourna et grogna en voyant Parkinson ricaner de lui. Il lui conseilla de se calmer avant de quitter la salle commune pour rejoigne Terence qui avait dû trainer à la bibliothèque.

o0o

Ioann avait regardé Warrington passer avec une légère angoisse. Il avait appris que son camarade serait interrogé par Albus et visiblement la confrontation avait eu lieu. Il déglutit difficilement en se disant qu'il allait falloir qu'il l'évite au mieux pendant quelques temps. Il se retourna avec indignation quand il reçut la chaussure de Julian sur les genoux. Celui-ci pouffa de rire en lui disant que cela faisait bien cinq minutes qu'il l'appelait en vain. Ioann plissa des yeux avant de lui faire un grand sourire. Un sourire chaleureux. Trop chaleureux. Et Julian le comprit rapidement. Il se demanda ce que l'autre avait en tête et poussa un petit cri indigné lorsque son camarade jeta un sort étrange sur sa chaussure et que celle là se remplit d'une substance jaunâtre et gluante. Il se jeta sur lui pour récupérer son bien et le nettoyer mais Ioann l'envoya à Owen qui se fit une joie d'empêcher le jeune Harper de l'attraper. Il fallut un certain temps à Julian pour intercepter son bien et le débarrasser de cette horreur. Il mit d'ailleurs ce temps à contribution pour penser à sa vengeance. Mais elle sembla être reportée lorsque Draco, Gregory et Vincent commencèrent à traverser la salle commune pour aller manger.

En effet, Ioann avait bondi sur ses pieds pour les rejoindre tout en gardant un regard inquiet sur son frère. Cela fit grogner son frère qui commençait à en avoir assez de sa sollicitude. Il avait déjà du mal à supporter le stress de l'attente alors rajouter l'inquiétude et la compassion des autres, était au dessus de ses forces. Le plus jeune l'avait bien compris. C'était pour cela qu'il se contentait souvent d'être à ses côtés autant qu'il le pouvait. Mais il ne pouvait cacher sa peur. C'était au-delà de la comédie qu'il pouvait jouer. Ce dont souffrait Draco était grave, il en était conscient. Sinon Poppy ne l'enverrait pas à Ste Mangouste, elle le soignerait elle-même. Instinctivement il glissa sa main dans celle de son frère tout en gardant la tête baissée pour ne pas voir son regard noir à ce geste. Mais celui-ci se contenta de resserrer son étreinte. Et cela affola son cœur. Il ne voulait pas perdre son frère !

- J'espère qu'on va vite finir d'étudier ces idiotes créatures que sont les Salamandres, grommela Vincent.

- T'es pas allé à l'infirmerie pour soigner ta brulure ? Demanda Grégory.

- Si, mais j'en ai pour deux jours encore. J'aurais mieux fait de me faire déchirer le bras par un Hippogriffe, la guérison est plus rapide.

- C'est parce que les brulures ça se soigne pas de la même façon, intervint Ioann.

- T'as l'air de t'y connaitre…

- Ouais, j'ai de l'expérience dans ce domaine, répondit Ioann en éclatant d'un rire clair.

- Tu caches bien ton jeu, rigola Vincent.

- C'est vrai que c'est pas évident de t'imaginer en casse-cou

- Une fois Tatie Poppy m'avait promis mon poids en chocolat si je restais loin de son infirmerie deux mois d'affilés.

- L'argument fatal, sourit Grégory. Je suppose que du coup tu as fait plus attention.

- En fait … ben je l'ai jamais eu ce chocolat, répondit le plus jeune en faisant la moue.

Cela entraina un éclat de rire des deux autres mais également un grognement de Draco qui se frotta la tempe en fermant les yeux.

- Mais fermez-là un peu ! S'écria-t-il. Vous ne pourriez pas faire moins de bruit ou je sais pas … dégager plus loin pour votre, oh combien passionnante conversation ?

- Désolé Draco, s'excusa Vincent, t'as toujours mal à la tête ? Pourquoi t'as pas été à l'infirmerie ? Tu couves sûrement quelque chose.

- Occupe-toi de tes affaires.

Draco le fusilla du regard avant de grimacer. Ioann le regarda avec inquiétude. Draco était sur les nerfs depuis une semaine. Il était souvent agressif et cela lui déclenchait de sévères maux de tête. Mais ses pupilles dilatées furent ce qui serra son cœur brutalement.

Le blond releva le menton et pressa le pas, laissant ses amis figés derrière lui. Mais une violente douleur lui déchira le crâne. Il stoppa net en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Puis un gémissement passa ses lèvres alors qu'il s'effondrait lourdement sur le sol. Ioann cria son nom et se précipita vers lui, suivi par Vincent et Gregory. Il le secoua doucement par l'épaule en l'appelant de plus en plus fort. Mais Draco resta inconscient. Des larmes commencèrent à fuir de ses yeux alors que ses deux camarades s'organisaient pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Ioann secoua la tête en leur disant qu'il ne fallait pas le bouger. Puis il se releva brusquement avant de courir dans les couloirs. Le repas allait être servi, son père devait sûrement être arrivé. Sinon Minerva ou Albus serait certainement présent.

Il slaloma entre les élèves de plus en plus nombreux à l'approche de la Grande Salle. Il se faufilait rapidement entre eux sans prendre le temps de s'excuser. De toute façon, il n'avait pas la tête à cela. Il bouscula violemment un groupe de Gryffondors au moment de passer les portes de la salle sans réaliser qu'un d'eux était parti valser contre le mur. Il se mit alors à chercher furieusement son père des yeux.

- Papa !

o0o

Severus avait accompagné Albus et Sirius jusqu'à la table des professeurs. Il n'était pas satisfait de cette rencontre avec Warrington. Il aurait aimé mettre la main sur la source de Skeeter et être ainsi soulagé de ne plus voir la vie de son fils étalée dans la presse. Mais il devait se résoudre à guetter et attendre. Il secoua la tête se décidant à penser à autre chose et laissa son esprit voguer vers la fiole que Milo lui avait apportée. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'y regarder de près et pourtant il savait que cela représentait un défi comme il les aimait. Une potion qu'il ne connaissait pas. Un poison très certainement. Dont il faudrait en chercher les propriétés et en faire l'antidote. Mais il avait aussi besoin d'être plus disponible pour le faire. Et sa pensée n'alla pas plus loin quand la voix paniquée de son fils l'appelant le fit relever la tête. Jamais celui-ci n'était aussi familier devant les autres élèves. En fronçant les sourcils, il le chercha des yeux en se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Il tomba sur le visage de Ioann ruisselant de larmes et ses yeux brillants d'angoisse et de désespoir.

- Papa ! C'est Draco ! C'est Draco ! On n'arrive pas à le réveiller !

- Je vais prévenir Poppy, répondit rapidement Sirius en se relevant.

- Je m'occupe de Lucius et Narcissa, compléta Minerva qui venait d'arriver.

Severus ne répondit rien mais se précipita vers Ioann. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et lui demanda de l'emmener auprès de son frère. Ils passèrent devant Harry, Ron et Hermione qui les regardaient avec inquiétude. Le roux fit taire Seamus lorsque celui-ci allait se récrier d'avoir été bousculé par Snape Junior. Si le petit avait mis autant de force pour se faire un passage, c'était très certainement que la situation était grave. Et quand il avait parlé de Malfoy, le trio s'était entreregardé. De nombreuses semaines plus tôt, Harry avait raconté à ses deux amis que Draco n'était pas totalement guéri de sa commotion. Puis ils avaient eu l'occasion de remarquer par eux-mêmes que le blond avait des moments où il n'était pas en forme. Et là, ils avaient compris qu'il n'était pas certainement en train de faire une allergie à la poussière.

Ioann avançait rapidement tout en essuyant ses joues avec ses manches. Il lui sembla que des heures s'étaient écoulées entre le moment où il était parti chercher du secours et celui où il arriva auprès de Draco. Gregory avait enlevé sa robe pour le recouvrir chaudement avant d'aider Vincent à éloigner les curieux. Severus fit claquer sa voix la plus froide pour renvoyer les opportuns dans la Grande Salle. Puis il s'accroupit devant son filleul. Après un sort de diagnostique, il fit apparaitre un brancard. Il demanda à Crabe et Goyle de l'aider à mettre Draco dessus en douceur et sans magie. Puis il lança un _Mobilicorpus_ sur le brancard. Avant de le transporter à l'infirmerie, il se retourna vers les deux garçons pour leur demander d'emmener son fils dans la Grande Salle et de veiller à ce qu'il mange un minimum.

Tracey était venue s'asseoir à côté de Blaise. Elle en avait marre d'entendre Pansy raconter ses vacances merveilleuses mais passablement ennuyeuses pour les autres. Et comme elle s'était rapprochée du noir pendant les congés, elle n'eut aucun problème à venir s'intercaler à ses côtés en poussant Théodore. Celui-ci l'avait regardé méchamment avant de faire profil bas. Tracey avait un regard difficile à soutenir quand elle le décidait. Elle venait d'afficher un petit sourire vainqueur lorsque Snape Junior avait débarqué affolé. Elle se tourna vivement vers Blaise et remarqua l'inquiétude briller dans ses yeux. Elle non plus n'était pas très rassurée. Elle avait vu les problèmes de leur ami et elle comprenait que cette alerte était brulante. Elle eut l'impression qu'une douche froide coulait en elle, lui gelant les entrailles. Blaise avait la gorge serrée et fixait la porte par laquelle les deux Snape venaient de sortir. Lui aussi avait peur pour la santé de son ami. Il n'était pas au courant des détails mais il avait bien saisi que Draco cachait son réel état de santé. Surtout que depuis moins d'une semaine celui-ci était de plus en plus stressé et stressant. Quand il vit Ioann revenir, il se précipita vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Celui-ci se laissa faire en échappant quelques sanglots. Vincent et Grégory s'étaient redressés et dégageaient une aura dangereuse. Ils dévisageaient et promettaient souffrance à tous ceux qui osaient regarder trop intensément vers eux. Filius s'approcha rapidement pour leur indiquer de les suivre. Il les emmena dans le bureau de Minerva qui était moins loin que le sien. Une fois arrivé, il demanda aux elfes de leur servir le repas. Il comprenait le désarroi de Ioann et ne tenait pas à le laisser se désunir devant les regards curieux ou moqueurs des autres élèves. Il sourit chaleureusement en voyant Neville se présenter timidement devant lui. Il le laissa entrer avec plaisir et regarda le jeune Snape se précipiter vers lui. Le professeur, comme ses collègues, était au courant de la forte l'amitié les unissant. Et si cela rapprochait les deux maisons ennemies, il ferait tout pour l'encourager. Mais sa bonne humeur ne dura pas longtemps car, tout comme Neville, Blaise, Vincent et Gregory, il sentit son cœur se serrer au murmure de Ioann.

- Je veux pas que Draco meurt, je veux pas le perdre lui aussi …


	38. Ste Mangouste

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen et Connors.

Béta : BettyMars

Zarakinel, merci pour ta fidélité et même si des fois j'oublie de te remercier de tes reviews, ça me touche toujours autant.

Avant toute chose : **Bonne et Merveilleuse Année 2011 à tous** ! J'espère que vous aviez bien profité des fêtes et que cette nouvelle année vous apportera plein de bonheur et de bonnes choses.

J'ai été méchante avec vous et avec mes personnages la semaine dernière. Vais-je tuer Draco ? Lui faire perdre la tête ? Mystère … car oui, même si pour certains il est impossible que je le tue … oui … mais je suis l'auteur et j'ai déjà tué sa sœur et la possibilité d'en avoir d'autres à Narcissa … je suis plus à un Malfoy près … Et justement, l'adoption étant déjà dans l'esprit de Lucius, la mort de Draco … oui je suis horrible hein ? Bref, je peux décider de vair tout ce que je veux avec lui … parce qu'il peut très bien devenir un légume … mieux vaut qu'il meurt tout de suite… vous ne croyez pas ? :D Et le retour de Sergueï n'annonce pas forcément de bonnes choses pour Ioann. Le pauvre chéri … je suis une bien vilaine fille lol. Et c'est pas prêt de changer… hihihi

Bon aller, je vous laisse découvrir la suite tranquillement maintenant.

Bonne journée, bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain.

* * *

Phrase défi de ma béta : aucune (le chapitre ne s'y prêtait pas donc j'ai reporté au chapitre suivant)

* * *

**Chapitre 38 : Ste Mangouste.**

Quand Sirius avait déboulé dans son infirmerie en l'appelant avec urgence, Poppy s'était demandé ce qu'avait encore fait Harry. Mais quand il lui avait dit qu'il s'agissait de Draco et que Severus était sur le point de l'amener, elle s'inquiéta fortement. Elle attrapa rapidement quelques potions et ouvrit un lit pour y déposer le garçon. Elle ne remarqua pas le départ précipité du professeur de Défense. Celui-ci se précipita dans son bureau avant d'activer sa cheminée. Sa tête bascula dans l'âtre à peine un instant plus tard.

-Dora ! Dora tu es là ? Bordel ! Nymphadora Tonks ramène tes fesses devant cette putain de cheminée tout de suite !

-Ne.M'.Nymphadora ! Grogna la jeune fille en sortant de sa chambre telle une furie.

-Au moins ça t'as fait sortir de … ça va ?

-Oui … oui oui ça va. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Enchaina-t-elle pour déjouer son attention.

-On dirait que tu as pleuré ?

-Et alors ? Bon tu veux quoi ?

-T'énerve pas. J'ai besoin que tu fasses une surveillance de façon bénévole.

-Certainement pas ! Scrimgeour est un vrai bourreau de travail, alors le repos, c'est le repos !

-C'est sérieux, Dora. Draco a fait un malaise. Il avait un rendez-vous demain à Ste Mangouste mais sa commotion l'a pris de court. Il risque d'y aller dès ce soir et pas que pour un examen. King' devait s'occuper de la sécurité demain et je sais que ce soir il n'est pas dispo. J'ai besoin que t'y ailles le temps que je puisse me dégager de mes responsabilités ici. Lucius sera présent mais je doute qu'il soit pleinement efficace. Je te relèverais pour la nuit. Alors si tu pouvais faire le joint.

- Evidemment que je me charge de ça ! Comment tu peux croire le contraire ! S'indigna la jeune Auror. Je m'habille et je file à l'hôpital. J'appellerais maman de là-bas. Tante Cissa sera soulagée de l'avoir à ses côtés.

-Bien, à tout à l'heure. Je dois repartir m'occuper des autres élèves qui doivent se demander ce qu'il se passe.

Tonks acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de se précipiter dans la salle de bain. Elle se passa la tête sous le robinet afin de faire disparaitre ses yeux rouges. Elle ne voulait surtout pas attirer plus les questions alors qu'elle avait juste fait bruler son repas et que la fumée épaisse lui avait irrité les yeux. Ce serait trop la honte.

o0o

Pendant ce temps là, Severus venait juste d'arriver dans l'infirmerie. Il déposa le brancard au sol et s'apprêtait à soulever Draco dans ses bras pour le mettre sur le lit quand Poppy le stoppa dans son élan. Elle examina le garçon rapidement, lui donnant difficilement une potion à ingurgiter. Puis elle releva son regard dans celui du professeur, lui annonçant qu'elle n'était pas assez qualifiée pour s'occuper de lui et qu'il devait être transféré d'urgence à Ste Mangouste. Elle avait surveillé toutes ces dernières semaines l'hématome sous dural qui s'était formé lors du choc que le garçon avait reçu à la tête. Certaines personnes se sortaient sans conséquence d'une commotion. Mais le fait que Draco ait eu des migraines régulièrement l'avait incité à la prudence. Mais elle s'en voulut de ne pas avoir forcé son collègue à l'ausculter la semaine passée. Son état s'était sensiblement détérioré et elle en était arrivée à la conclusion qu'une intervention était requise. Et elle avait eu raison. L'hématome s'était aggravé et venait de le plonger dans le coma.

Elle renvoya Severus à ses obligations de professeur en lui affirmant qu'elle prenait le relais. Puis, elle lança un sort sur le brancard pour le déplacer. Elle manqua de percuter Narcissa en entrant dans son bureau. Elle vacilla légèrement mais réagit rapidement de façon à stabiliser son patient. Quand elle se retourna vers la maman affolée, elle remarqua que sa cheminée crachait le père, guère plus rassuré.

-Lucius, Narcissa, poussez vous, je dois emmener Draco à l'hôpital. Nous parlerons après, quand il sera entre les mains de mes collègues.

Narcissa voulut protester mais Lucius la fit taire en l'enlaçant. Puis il se décala pour que l'infirmière reprenne son chemin. La blonde éclata en sanglots en se collant à son mari. Elle avait peur pour son bébé. Lucius tenta de la rassurer au mieux mais lui-même n'était qu'inquiétude. Son fils était en danger. Il en était conscient mais il n'arrivait pas à l'accepter. Quand les flammes reprirent leur couleur ordinaire, il réactiva le réseau pour suivre Poppy. Ils tombèrent aussitôt sur Tonks qui se précipita pour se serrer dans les bras de sa tante.

-T'inquiète pas tatie, il est fort notre Draco, il va s'en sortir. Maman et papa arrivent sous peu. Je suis là pour m'assurer de la sécurité. Je vais devoir y aller. On se retrouve plus tard.

Elle embrassa doucement sa tante et son oncle avant de prendre la direction du service de Neuromagie où Poppy s'était dirigée. Elle arriva rapidement devant la secrétaire et se posta devant la porte. Celle-ci était insonorisée et elle ne pouvait rien entendre. Ce fut seulement maintenant qu'elle attendait et qu'elle pouvait penser à ce qu'il se passait qu'elle sentit l'angoisse monter. Elle sentit un regard sur elle. Se tournant vers l'homme assis un peu plus loin dans la salle d'attente, elle se rendit compte que sa présence, dans sa robe d'Auror, devait paraitre saugrenue. Mais celui-ci écarquilla un peu plus ses yeux quand il vit arriver Lucius Malfoy, tenant étroitement sa femme dans ses bras. Andromeda et Ted qui les suivaient, vinrent l'embrasser. Mais rapidement elle reprit son rôle de garde devant la porte.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, alors que le silence n'avait été brisé que par les sanglots de Narcissa et les murmures de Lucius, le Neuromage sortit de la salle de consultation, tenant Draco sous un sort de lévitation. Il semblait relativement jeune comparé à bon nombre de ses collègues et cela déstabilisa toute la petite famille. Il s'arrêta net devant Tonks et la dévisagea suspicieusement.

-Qui êtes vous et que croyez vous faire ici ?

-Auror Tonks, je suis là pour assurer la sécurité du jeune Draco Malfoy.

-Vous êtes à Ste Mangouste, pas dans un bar malfamé rempli de dangereux malfaiteurs.

-Vous avez raison, je suis à Ste Mangouste, l'endroit d'où Bellatrix Lestrange s'est échappée. Je tiens juste à vous signaler que ce garçon est une cible potentielle de cette Mangemort reconnue. Mon rôle est de le protéger et je le ferais avec votre ou sans votre accord. Maintenant si vous n'êtes pas content, l'Auror Black doit venir dans la soirée pour me relayer, vous n'aurez qu'à vous plaindre directement à lui.

Lucius eut un petit sourire en coin à la prestation de sa nièce. Elle était restée ferme et avait cloué le bec du guérisseur avec un aplomb digne de la famille Black. Et à voir la tête sidérée de l'homme, il se mit à penser qu'il n'avait sûrement jamais été remis à sa place par une femme aussi jeune et que sa virilité en avait dû en prendre un coup. Mais le blond n'en avait que faire. Nymphadora avait raison. Lestrange avait réussi à sortir d'ici sans trop de peine. Qui pourrait lui certifier qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé un moyen pour y rentrer et s'occuper de l'héritier Malfoy ?

Le Neuromage pinça ses lèvres avant de reprendre sa route, l'Auror sur ses talons. Ils passèrent dans la section intervention du service avant que la jeune femme ne prenne place devant la salle d'opération. Elle contrôla l'autre Médicomage et les deux infirmières qui arrivèrent avant de bloquer l'accès de sa présence. Dans la salle d'attente, Narcissa s'était précipitée sur Poppy pour avoir des nouvelles.

-Je ne vous dirais pas que tout va bien se passer ni que Draco ira mieux. Mais je peux vous affirmer qu'il est entre de bonnes mains. Le docteur Luke Prichardson est le meilleur dans son domaine.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'enquit Andromeda.

-Comme vous le savez, un hématome s'est formé dans son cerveau lors du choc qu'il a reçu l'an dernier. Durant les derniers mois, je l'ai suivi pour vérifier que tout allait bien et qu'il ne s'étendait pas. Certaines personnes vivent très bien malgré cela. D'autres, comme Draco, souffrent régulièrement de migraines et de gênes diverses. Enfin un certain nombre nécessite une intervention rapide afin de stabiliser leur état.

-Pourquoi cela n'a-t-il pas été fait sur Draco ? Si une intervention avait eu lieu tout de suite, il n'en serait pas là maintenant, intervint Lucius dans un reproche amer clairement affiché.

-Parce que son cas ne le nécessitait pas à l'époque.

-Sauf qu'il ne serait pas suivi en urgence si cela avait été fait plus tôt ! S'énerva le père.

-Lucius, écoutez moi bien. Je n'ai pas agi à la légère sinon je ne l'aurais pas suivi médicalement, semaine après semaine. J'ai fait tout ce qu'il y avait à faire à l'époque et s'il ne m'avait pas caché certaines évolutions de son traumatisme, on aurait tout au mieux gagné deux semaines sur cette intervention.

-Sauf que deux semaines de traitement magique, ce n'est pas rien.

-C'est là que vous faites erreur. La magie est puissante mais elle ne guérit pas tout. Et la médecine du cerveau est une section très délicate qui demande de la patience, de la précision et de la concentration. Et elle possède encore de nombreuses zones d'ombres. Et avant que vous ne vous récriiez une nouvelle fois, dois-je vous rappeler que de nombreux dommages occasionnés à un cerveau par le _Doloris_ sont toujours sans solution ? Que l'impérium à haute dose perturbe la stabilité mentale de la victime ? Qu'un sortilège d'amnésie mal dosé est irrémédiable ? Pensez donc à ces patients permanents que Ste Mangouste soigne années après années car personne jusqu'à présent n'a été capable de comprendre le fonctionnement d'un cerveau pour en soigner ses blessures. Si j'ai fait des erreurs, ce n'était pas celle là.

Lucius la regardant avec fermeté et hostilité. Mais il savait qu'elle avait raison. Il ne mettait pas en doute ses capacités bien plus importantes que celles requises pour une simple infirmière d'école. Mais son fils souffrait et il avait du mal à faire la part des choses sans trouver un coupable sur qui déverser sa douleur de père.

-Si j'ai occulté l'hospitalisation dès le début, c'était parce que ce n'est pas rien, continua-t-elle d'une voix plus douce. C'est un acte de magie très lourd. Le patient peut s'en sortir indemne et totalement guéri. Et c'est ce que je souhaite de tout cœur pour Draco. Mais il faut savoir qu'il risque également de ne pas survivre à l'intervention. S'attaquer au cerveau est une pratique très délicate et très dangereuse. Le dernier cas de figure est qu'il survive mais qu'il doive subir des séquelles. Elles peuvent être béguines, comme être un sujet sensible aux migraines. Une lumière trop forte ou un son trop élevé pourrait être un déclencheur. Mais il pourrait également vivre avec de lourds dommages. Il pourrait devenir paralytique ou aphasique. Il pourrait aussi rester plongé dans un profond coma et ne jamais se réveiller. Voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas voulu lui faire subir cela sans que cela ne soit réellement nécessaire. J'aime ce garçon, n'en doutez pas Lucius. Jamais je n'aurais mis sa vie en danger par manquement ou par un zèle excessif.

-Je comprends, murmura-t-il tout en serrant un peu plus Narcissa contre lui.

-Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus pour l'instant à part attendre que Luke ait fini de réduire au mieux l'hématome. Je ne vous cacherais pas qu'il risque d'en avoir pour plusieurs heures afin de conserver intact le mental de Draco. Je vous conseillerais bien de rentrer au manoir vous reposer mais je sais que ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez entendre pour l'instant. Il y a, par contre, une salle à l'étage au dessus où vous pourriez attendre. Elle a été installée pour cet usage. Les sièges sont plus confortables que ceux de cette salle d'attente, il y a de quoi se restaurer ou se rafraichir et même des petites pièces plus intimes, de petites chambres ou petits salons pour se reposer. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous serez avertis aussitôt que le Neuromage aura fini.

-Vous ne restez pas avec nous ? Demanda Ted.

-Je dois malheureusement rentrer à Poudlard. Severus doit attendre des nouvelles avec impatience, tout comme Albus, Minerva et bien évidement Ioann. Je repasserais tout à l'heure quand le collège sera endormi.

-Merci Poppy, sanglota Narcissa en serrant l'infirmière dans ses bras. Merci pour tout ce que vous faites.

Celle-ci lui rendit son étreinte en lui frottant doucement le dos. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que cette maman pouvait ressentir en sachant qu'elle avait une chance sur trois de ne plus jamais revoir son fils unique vivant. Mais elle comprenait sa détresse. Quand Lucius vint reprendre sa femme contre lui, elle prit congé et repartit à Poudlard le cœur lourd. Elle savait qu'elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait et qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Pourtant, quelque part au fond d'elle, le reproche d'avoir échoué était bien présent.

o0o

A l'école c'était l'effervescence. Il y avait ceux qui avaient été témoins de l'effondrement de Draco et qui le racontaient aux autres à grands renforts d'exagération. Il y avait ceux qui se demandaient ce qu'il se passait tout en se méfiant des différentes rumeurs qui circulaient. Et il y avait ceux qui savaient. Oh ils ne savaient pas tout, mais ils savaient que la santé du Serpentard était plus fragile depuis sa commotion et ils avaient compris que c'était suffisamment grave pour que trois des professeurs se précipitent pour prévenir l'infirmière, aider le garçon et avertir ses parents.

Et puis il y avait Ioann.

Ce petit garçon qui en voyant son frère inconscient, avait cru qu'on lui broyait une partie de son cœur. Il avait perdu sa mère trop tôt, avait été arraché à un foyer aimant trop rapidement et cette douleur qui l'avait envahi quand il avait compris qu'il ne les reverrait plus jamais et qu'il était seul, il n'avait plus jamais voulu la ressentir de nouveau. Et pourtant elle était revenue avec une telle force qu'il avait l'impression de suffoquer. Et son père n'était pas là pour le rassurer, pour lui dire que tout irait bien et qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire. Il était seul face à sa douleur, face à ses souvenirs et à l'avenir qui prenait un malin plaisir à se dessiner dans sa tête en lui montrant une vie sans son ami, sans son compagnon de toutes galères, sans son frère...

Il avait le sentiment qu'il venait de le voir pour la dernière fois. Il avait peur de ne jamais pouvoir entendre sa voix de nouveau. Il avait mal de ne pas lui avoir dit qu'il l'aimait une dernière fois. Parce que les ténèbres qui l'envahissaient ne lui permettaient d'imaginer une autre possibilité. Toute sa courte vie depuis qu'il était arrivé chez son père, il avait craint que tout disparaisse un jour. Il avait toujours eu la sensation qu'un jour on lui enlèverait son père ou son parrain, les deux piliers forts de son existence. Jamais il n'avait jamais pensé que ce serait Draco qu'on lui retirerait. Jamais il n'avait imaginé que celui qui lui avait donné la force d'avancer, sept ans plus tôt, lui serait arraché.

Un gémissement lui échappa une nouvelle fois, et quelque chose autour de lui se resserra. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, il ne voulait pas savoir et apprendre qu'on tentait de l'emmener loin. Il ne voulait pas affronter la sombre réalité qui ne manquerait pas de le blesser une nouvelle fois. Il voulait juste se perdre dans sa tourmente intérieure et fuir. Il fit barrage pour ne pas entendre les paroles qu'on lui murmurait. Il ne voulait pas entendre qu'il allait tomber encore plus bas. Il préférait disparaitre dans son monde plutôt que de laisser les mots tragiques de la mort de son frère traverser sa maigre protection. La paix et la tranquillité, c'était tout ce à quoi il aspirait et pourtant cela semblait déjà trop.

Neville ne savait plus quoi faire. Ioann était toujours dans ses bras mais il semblait totalement déconnecté de la réalité. Les larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues, mais les sanglots s'étaient arrêtés. Ils étaient assis par terre, dans le bureau du professeur de Sortilèges. Blaise, Vincent et Gregory les regardaient avec malaise depuis les chaises où ils s'étaient assis. Flitwick était sorti en leur disant qu'il allait voir si le professeur Snape était disponible, mais il leur semblait qu'il était parti depuis des heures. Le jeune Gryffondor s'inquiétait également pour Draco. C'était encore récent, mais ils étaient amis maintenant. Et s'il avait eu un doute, le livre ancien sur des plantes rares et en voie de disparition que le blond lui avait fait parvenir à Noël l'avait balayé. Il savait que le Serpentard avait quelque chose car il ne pouvait passer à côté des regards inquiets de Ioann. Mais il n'avait jamais osé leur demander. Dans quelques temps, il n'aurait sûrement plus cette autocensure qu'il s'imposait, mais pour l'instant, il préférait se concentrer sur leur amitié naissante sans poser des questions délicates.

Mais à ce moment là, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être au courant afin de rassurer son ami du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ce fut avec soulagement qu'il vit la porte s'ouvrir sur son professeur de potions. Lui saurait quoi faire. Car il savait déjà ce que Draco avait. Il le regarda s'accroupir devant lui et écarter les cheveux du visage de son fils avec inquiétude.

-Professeur, comment va Draco ? Demanda Blaise d'une voix tendue.

-Il vient d'être transféré à Ste Mangouste. Je n'ai pour l'instant aucune nouvelle, monsieur Zabini.

-C'est grave n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Vincent.

-Effectivement, lui répondit Severus en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Est-ce qu'il peut … enfin …est-ce que … commença Gregory d'une voix peu assurée qui contrastait avec sa carrure solide.

-Je ne suis pas en mesure de vous donner des détails… mais oui, il y a des risques très importants pour lui.

-Merlin, murmura Blaise dans un souffle.

-Je vous demanderais de garder cela pour vous messieurs et de regagner votre dortoir. Le repas dans la Grande Salle ne va sûrement pas tarder à se finir.

-Bonsoir professeur, répondirent les trois garçons en sortant du bureau.

-Monsieur Londubat, Ioann est en état de choc, vous sentez vous le courage de le garder avec vous jusque chez moi ?

-Je … je ne pourrais pas le porter professeur. Je sais qu'il n'est pas très lourd pour son âge, mais je ne suis pas assez … fort pour le tenir.

-Je m'en doutais un peu, il devient de plus en plus difficile pour moi-même de le porter. Je vais essayer de le prendre avec moi mais il semble vouloir rester fortement accroché à vous. Je ne le forcerais pas à quitter vos bras. Si c'est le cas, il nous faudra trouver une autre solution.

Doucement, Severus passa ses mains autour du corps tremblotant de son fils et le serra avant de vouloir le décrocher de Neville. Mais Ioann resserra son étreinte en gémissant douloureusement. Alors il le recala confortablement avant de s'asseoir sur ses talons.

-Bien. Je vais vous aider à vous relever. Tenez bien Ioann.

-Mais professeur …

-Je sais. Mais je vous aiderai et on va passer par la cheminée, ce sera plus rapide.

-D'accord.

Neville respira fortement en changeant de prises pour tenir son ami dans ses bras. Puis il banda ses muscles et poussa sur ses jambes. Il sentit la poigne solide de Snape l'aider à se relever. Puis il s'avança doucement vers l'âtre. Severus avait passé une main sous les bras de son fils pour alléger un peu le poids qu'il devait tenir. Le passage dans la cheminée ne fut pas simple car ils ne purent tenir tous les trois dans le foyer. Neville passa en premier et mit toute sa volonté et sa force pour rester debout sur ses deux jambes à l'atterrissage. Il s'était en effet senti partir en avant, entrainé par le déséquilibre que Ioann occasionnait. Mais il était resté droit. Il fut par contre soulagé de voir Severus arriver rapidement pour l'aider à se diriger vers la chambre. Là il s'installa confortablement sur le lit, rassurant son ami du mieux qu'il pouvait. Le professeur, qui l'avait laissé quelques instants, revint avec une fiole de potion calmante et une autre de Sommeil sans Rêve. Quand le corps de Ioann fut complètement détendu et endormi, ils purent enfin le séparer de Neville. Severus borda son fils avec amour et tristesse avant d'entrainer le Gryffondor dans le salon d'une main dans son dos.

-Monsieur ? Demanda celui-ci en attrapant le verre de jus de citrouille que l'adulte lui tendait. Je … enfin … Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe exactement avec Draco ? Je sais que des fois il n'est pas bien, mais … mais aujourd'hui c'est grave ce qu'il a alors … alors je me demandais …

-Vous rappelez-vous qu'il a été victime d'une commotion cérébrale, il y a quelques mois ?

-Oui bien sûr.

-En fait il n'en a jamais été vraiment guéri. Il avait régulièrement des migraines, des absences et des sautes d'humeur. Enfin pire qu'à son habitude. Il était suivi médicalement et devait d'ailleurs passer un nouvel examen plus poussé demain soir.

-Il a fait une hémorragie ?

-Je ne suis pas un expert mais non, son hématome s'est visiblement aggravé et déplacé. Il est tombé dans le coma.

-Il va s'en sortir ? S'épouvanta Neville.

-Nous l'espérons, mais rien n'est sûr pour l'instant.

-Oh … ne put que répondre Neville en laissant son regard se perdre dans son verre. Je comprends mieux ce que Ioann a dit alors.

-Qu'a-t-il dit ?

-Qu'il ne voulait pas que … Draco meurt.

-Personne ne le veut. Et les Guérisseurs vont faire ce qu'il faut pour que ça n'arrive pas.

-Oui … merci professeur… pour m'avoir dit ça. C'est dur mais je suis content de savoir.

-Aussi étonnant que cela puisse être, vous êtes devenu un ami de Draco autant que de Ioann. Et de ce que j'en ai vu, vous êtes un ami précieux. Maintenant si vous ne vous sentez pas d'affronter tout ça, je peux vous donner une potion de Sommeil pour que vous puissiez vous reposer cette nuit.

-Non, ça va aller professeur …

-Neville, en principe c'est Draco qui s'occupe de cela mais cette fois il ne le pourra pas, aussi j'aimerais que vous reveniez ici demain après vos cours afin de tenir compagnie à Ioann. Même si je resterais avec lui la journée, j'ai des obligations qui ne pourront pas attendre. Et je ne peux pas non plus demander à la mère de Draco de venir me seconder.

-Je viendrais professeur, répondit fermement Neville qui malgré tout rougit de la situation.

-Parfait. Vous pouvez retourner dans votre tour. Et merci d'avoir été là pour Ioann quand il en a eu besoin… une nouvelle fois.

Le Gryffondor lui fit un petit sourire timide avant de partir précipitamment. Il reconnaissait que Snape n'était pas la terreur qu'il avait toujours crue, mais il ne voulait pas non plus tenter sa chance trop loin. Severus le regarda partir avant de revenir précipitamment dans la chambre. Il s'assit avec précaution sur le lit, comme pour éviter à son fils de se réveiller. Il savait pourtant que cela n'arriverait pas avant de nombreuses heures grâce à la potion qu'il lui avait donnée. Ioann avait besoin de lui, c'était indéniable. Mais il était partagé. Partagé entre son bébé qui allait dormir profondément pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, et son filleul qui était en train de se faire soigner à l'hôpital. Il embrassa le front du garçon avant de revenir dans le salon. Il savait déjà qu'il s'en voudrait mais il devait le faire.

Il activa sa cheminée pour joindre Minerva dans son bureau. Il était sûr de l'y retrouver à cette heure avancée. Et il s'avéra qu'il avait raison. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à trouver Black à ses côtés. Cela le fit légèrement grogner mais il n'avait pas le temps.

-Severus ? Comment va Ioann ?

-Il est assommé de potion de Sommeil. Il est persuadé que Draco est déjà mort. Il est comme perdu.

-Pauvre trésor.

-Minerva, je ne peux pas rester là. Je dois aller à Ste Mangouste.

-Mais et Ioann ?

-Je l'emmène avec moi. C'est impensable de le laisser derrière dans ses conditions. Si jamais il se réveille et que je suis absent, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il se passera.

-Severus, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. Vous savez très bien que les rumeurs sur votre famille courent toujours en dehors de nos murs. Que croyez vous qu'il se passera si on vous voit débarquer dans le hall de l'hôpital comme ça, avec votre fils endormi et visiblement effondré dans vos bras ? Ecoutez, je veux bien veiller sur lui le temps que Milovan puisse se libérer et…

-Cette solution est inenvisageable… Vous pensez bien qu'il serait déjà là dans le cas contraire.

-Mais s'il savait, il …

-Vous ne comprenez pas Minerva, il est en vacances. En vacances loin et accompagné. Même si je lui envoie un hibou, je ne sais pas quand il le recevra.

-Oh. Dans ce cas je resterais avec lui jusqu'à votre retour.

-Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en vous. Et vous le savez. Mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque de ne pas être là s'il se réveille. Je vais l'emmailloter dans une couverture pour le préserver des curieux.

-Severus, soupira Minerva à court d'argument.

-Je dois y aller aussi, laisse moi dix minutes pour me changer et on ira ensemble, Snape, coupa Sirius. Je m'occuperais des curieux. Je dois de toute façon relever Dora.

-Bien. Dix minutes.

Quand il disparut de sa cheminée, Minerva se retourna vers Sirius avec un regard désapprobateur. Mais celui-ci en avait une bonne habitude, et se contenta de sourire en contrepartie avant de prendre congé. Dix minutes, c'était relativement court. Et si se changer ne prendrait que quelques instants, ce qu'il avait à faire avant, risquait de réduire considérablement sa marge.

o0o

Lorsque Neville était arrivé dans la Tour des Gryffondors, il avait remarqué rapidement que bon nombre de ses camarades étaient déjà dans leur dortoir. Mais le Trio d'Or, les Jumeaux ainsi que Seamus et Ginny étaient installés sur les canapés et fauteuils, devant la cheminée. Il hésita à filer dans la salle de bain et plonger dans son lit mais il finit par les rejoindre. Il s'affala lourdement à côté de Dean avant de basculer sa tête sur le dossier et de fermer les yeux. En fait, il n'avait pas envie d'être seul. Pas ce soir.

-Neville ? L'appela Hermione

-Oui ?

-Tu … enfin tu étais avec Ioann Snape n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Est-ce que tu sais … enfin tu sais, pour Malfoy ?

-J'étais avec Ioann, je ne sais pas grand chose pour Draco.

-Draco ? Tu l'appelles par son prénom maintenant ? Demanda Seamus avec un semblant de colère.

-Seamus… gronda Ron

-Quoi ? Sa plus grande peur c'est Snape et pourtant il est copain comme lutin avec le fils. Maintenant il copine un peu plus avec l'ennemi, et toi tu trouve ça normal ?

-Et en quoi ça te pose un problème, s'exaspéra Hermione.

-C'est un Gryffondor, il ne devrait pas trainer avec les Serpentards ! C'est dans la logique des choses !

-Et alors ? En amitié on s'en fout de la logique, lui répondit sèchement Ginny. Et évite de me dire que c'est anormal !

-Et bien si justement !

Ginny se leva de toute sa hauteur, les mains sur les hanches dans une imitation parfaite de sa mère, le regard noir et la bouche tordue par la colère. Harry s'enfonça légèrement dans son fauteuil sous l'effet qu'elle dégageait. Ron grimaça. Ne pas faire exploser Ginny était un précepte qu'il préférait suivre à la lettre. Au moins cette fois, il n'était pas celui qui allait essuyer sa colère.

-Alors tu me traites aussi d'anormale ! Parce que même si je suis pas amie avec lui, j'apprécie la compagnie de Snape. Il se prend pas la tête avec cette rivalité inter-Maison, lui. Il s'attache au caractère des personnes en premier. Et tu sais quoi, je suis bien contente de le côtoyer, parce qu'avant moi, mes deux plus grands frères l'ont déjà adopté et ils sont amis. Et que j'ai l'impression d'être plus proche de mes frères grâce à lui !

-Pas besoin de remonter aussi loin, sœurette, commença George.

-C'est que le p'tit Snape, c'est notre lionceau, continua Fred.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

-Comme tu l'as fait remarquer à son père, il attire vraiment les ennuis….

-On est un peu ses Anges Gardiens.

-On l'aime bien quoi, finirent-il ensemble.

-Génial, comme si on avait pas assez de Harry à protéger, voilà que maintenant il va falloir garder un œil sur le fils de Snape.

-Tu sais Ron, si tu sous entends une nouvelle fois que je suis une demoiselle en détresse, tu vas pouvoir t'inscrire dans la choral … pour le poste de castra, fit remarquer Harry en reniflant méchamment.

-Mais arrêtez donc un peu les garçons ! S'exaspéra Hermione avant de se retourner vers Neville. Tu as des nouvelles de Draco ?

-Je ne peux rien vous dire de ses problèmes car je ne sais pas grand chose, commença le garçon avant de fermer les yeux. Mais …

-Mais ? Insista doucement Hermione.

-Mais il va mal, reprit Neville en la regardant dans les yeux avant de prendre une forte inspiration. Et demain … demain il sera peut-être plus là.

-Plus là ? A Poudlard ? Demanda la voix angoissée de Ginny avant que Fred ne la serre dans ses bras.

Neville ne répondit que par un signe négatif de la tête. Hermione étouffa un cri dans sa main alors que Harry s'était vivement redressé. Malfoy et lui n'avait jamais été amis. Il reconnaissait que depuis leur escapade dans la Chambre des Secrets, leur relation était moins conflictuelle même si elle n'était pas douce et gentille. Et puis même si ce n'avait pas été l'idée du siècle, ils avaient fait le mur ensemble. Mais là on ne parlait pas d'une bêtise ou d'une dispute. Son camarade parlait de la mort possible du blond. Et ça, c'était difficile à encaisser. Les jumeaux s'entreregardèrent avec inquiétude alors que Seamus, plus pâle que jamais, se rendait compte de la futilité de ses précédentes paroles, même s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé pour que la mort soit envisageable dans le malaise du Serpentard.

Le tableau de la Grosse Dame pivota alors qu'ils étaient tous sous le choc. Harry releva les yeux pour tomber dans le regard de son parrain. Aussitôt il se leva et se précipita vers lui.

-Sirius ! Sirius ! Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Est-ce que c'est vrai que Malfoy va mourir ?

-Harry calme toi. Je ne sais pas où tu as appris ça mais pour l'instant nous n'en savons rien. Il est à Ste Mangouste où il reçoit les soins nécessaires. Il va falloir attendre pour savoir si sa vie est réellement en danger. Mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Je dois aller relayer l'Auror en faction là bas. Avant, j'aimerais te parler dans ton dortoir.

-Euh … oui si tu veux … mais … enfin tu pourras faire comme si tu n'avais pas vu qu'il y a du bordel ? Demanda Harry d'une petite voix.

-Je ferais l'impasse là-dessus pour l'instant si tu accélères le mouvement.

Harry hocha juste la tête avant de se précipiter dans les escaliers. Sirius le suivit avec une certaine nostalgie. Il avait passé de grands moments dans cette Tour avec ses amis. Ils avaient été si insouciants pendant la période de leur adolescence. Et il ne se rendait compte que maintenant qu'ils avaient pris de grands risques à l'époque, sans jamais le soupçonner. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le dortoir, il haussa un sourcil. Il avait dit qu'il ne dirait rien, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Il y avait tant d'affaires éparpillées partout que même une chatte n'y retrouverait pas ses petits. Mais ce n'était pas à l'ordre du jour et le temps passait.

-En fait, je vais faire vite car je suis pressé. Harry, j'aimerais avoir ton autorisation.

-_Mon_ autorisation ? Mais pour quoi ?

-Pour prêter ta cape d'invisibilité à Snape.

-Hein ?

-Snape Junior ne va vraiment pas bien, comme tu peux t'en douter après ces nouvelles sommaires sur Malfoy. Il a été endormi de force pour l'instant. Le père a décidé de rejoindre Ste Mangouste. Sauf qu'il est obligé de l'emmener pour le veiller. Avec les articles parus il y a quelques mois, il risque d'attirer les curieux sur eux et sur Ioann principalement. Ce qui n'est pas une bonne chose pour lui. Je vais assurer la sécurité de Malfoy pour cette nuit et je pourrais m'occuper d'éloigner les badauds mais pas de les empêcher de parler …

-Prête-lui.

-Pardon ? S'étonna Sirius de la rapidité de son acceptation.

-Ma cape, prête-lui. Je comprends. La célébrité, à porter… Et même si mon père s'en serait offusqué … je sais que maman aurait voulu que je le fasse.

-Et tu as un cœur aussi gros que celui de Lily, Poussin, répondit Sirius d'une voix douce en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Et tu te trompes. Même s'il s'agit d'un Snape, jamais James n'aurait voulu du mal à un enfant. Surtout pas quand celui-ci a déjà un lourd passé.

Harry lui fit un maigre sourire avant de le regarder partir précipitamment. Il se sentait bien trop proche de Ioann pour refuser. Et puis, Snape père, aussi bâtard qu'il puisse être… il l'avait aidé. Alors c'était juste retour des choses.

o0o

Severus fut surpris quand Sirius lui tendit la cape d'invisibilité des Potter pour qu'il cache sa présence et celle de son fils à Ste Mangouste. Mais il le remercia sobrement. Il connaissait son existence pour en avoir fait les frais de nombreuses fois par le passé, mais il avait cru que cette cape avait été volée dans les décombres après la mort de James et Lily. Il resserra sa prise sur Ioann qu'il avait protégé d'une couverture moelleuse avant de laisser Black les recouvrir de l'artéfact. Puis il le regarda activer la cheminée en lui rappelant de sortir rapidement de l'âtre car il traverserait un instant après lui de façon à ce que personne ne se rende compte de la première activation mystérieuse. Si quelqu'un eu le moindre doute, la présence de l'Auror Black balaya les soupçons. Severus sourit amèrement en se disant que la notoriété de certains était un précieux atout.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans le service de Neuromagie. Tonks fut soulagée de voir Sirius arriver. Cela faisait maintenant un bon moment qu'elle était de faction devant la porte de la salle d'intervention et son inquiétude pour son cousin se faisait progressivement trop grande pour rester efficace. Severus dévoila sa présence en lui demandant s'il y avait eu du mouvement suspect. Elle lui répondit que tout était calme mais qu'il serait plus judicieux qu'il reste à couvert. Surtout quand Sirius lui indiqua que Ioann était lui aussi présent bien qu'endormi. Celui-ci prit le relais et elle précéda le professeur de Potions jusqu'à l'étage supérieur pour rejoindre la famille. Une fois arrivés à destination, Severus fut satisfait de voir que les Malfoy et Tonks étaient dans une petite pièce à l'écart. Il put se débarrasser de la cape d'invisibilité et déposer Ioann confortablement sur un canapé avant de venir soutenir ses amis.

Narcissa avait fini par s'endormir sur un lit d'appoint qui avait été apporté dans le petit salon. Lucius était pâle et ses yeux injectés de sang montraient sa fatigue et son anxiété. Mais la lueur de reconnaissance qui traversa le regard gris indiqua à Severus, plus que tout le reste, l'état de son ami. Nymphadora s'absenta un instant pour aller chercher quelques cafés mais son père préféra se joindre à elle. Il détendit un instant l'atmosphère en signalant qu'il préférait le sien dans un gobelet plutôt qu'en vrac sur sa robe d'Auror.

Le temps passa lentement. Ioann gémit doucement, inquiétant Severus. Il n'était pas censé se réveiller avant encore quelques heures. Mais il fut rassuré en le voyant se pelotonner et pousser un léger soupir. Il lui massa doucement le dos et dégagea quelques mèches qui étaient retombées sur son front. Dora s'était endormie sur un des fauteuils alors que Ted somnolait. Cela faisait quatre heures qu'ils attendaient et ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle. Lucius se redressa brusquement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit mais ne put cacher une profonde déception lorsque Poppy arriva. Il fallut attendre deux heures de plus pour que le Neuromage ne vienne à leur rencontre. Il avait les traits tirés par la fatigue et ne semblait pas au mieux de sa forme. Narcissa se leva d'un bond quand Lucius la réveilla en lui disant qu'ils allaient enfin en savoir plus. Andromeda était venu se positionner à ses cotés et lui tenait la main. Inconsciemment, Severus serra celle de son fils dans la sienne comme pour se rassurer.

-Je sais que la nuit est très avancée et que pour beaucoup d'entre vous l'attente a été insoutenable. Je ne peux malheureusement pas me prononcer sur l'état de Draco pour l'instant. C'est bien trop tôt. Mais je peux déjà vous affirmer que l'intervention s'est bien passée et que l'hématome a été maîtrisé. Il n'a pas été complètement résorbé car le patient n'était pas en mesure de répondre correctement à une surdose de magie. Il est pour l'instant toujours dans le coma et je ne peux pas encore m'avancer sur de possibles séquelles. S'il ne se réveille pas, les prochaines quarante huit heures seront décisives. Je ne pourrais alors vous donner un diagnostique sur sa survie que passé ce délai. S'il se réveille avant, il y a de grandes chances pour qu'il s'en sorte. Il sera mis sous traitement intensif qui lui permettra de supporter la prochaine intervention qui aura pour but de réduire l'hématome à néant. Mais nous ne connaitrons réellement son état physique et psychologique qu'une fois des tests effectués.

-Mais il est vivant, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Narcissa d'une voix tremblante.

-Votre fils est un garçon fort qui semble avoir de la volonté. Il a survécu et a bien mieux résisté à cette lourde intervention que je ne l'avais espéré. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, il est loin d'être sorti d'affaire. Tant qu'il n'est pas réveillé, mon diagnostique reste critique.

-Où est-il ? Est-ce qu'on peut le voir ?

-Il a été transféré dans une salle de réveil individuelle. L'Auror Black est posté devant la porte, il ne risque rien. Mais je ne peux vous accorder de le voir pour l'instant. Tout à l'heure mon collègue ira faire un examen de contrôle et ensuite vous pourrez le voir. Mais pas tous. Il a besoin de calme. Je ne peux autoriser que les parents à le visiter et pour une courte durée. Je me doute que vous préféreriez rester ici, mais je vous conseille vivement de rentrer chez vous, Monsieur Malfoy. Vous et votre femme avez besoin de repos et les visites ne pourront être autorisées avant dix heures le matin.

-La situation est un peu meilleure que tout à l'heure. Nous allons rentrer au Manoir pour nous reposer quelques courtes heures. Mais s'il y a le moindre problème je veux que nous soyons contactés sur le champ.

-J'en prend note. Mais de toute façon je ne concevais pas les choses autrement. Je vais maintenant me retirer et me reposer également. Si Draco se réveille et qu'il peut le supporter, alors j'interviendrais une nouvelle fois demain. Le plus tôt sera le mieux car il va souffrir de chaque intervention, alors autant qu'elles soient le plus proches possibles.

-Souffrir ? Demanda Nymphadora.

-Il va devoir rester au moins deux jours dans le noir pour ne pas aggraver les migraines. Agir sur le cerveau ne se fait jamais sans douleur pour celui-ci. Mais si tout va bien ce ne sera que temporaire et avec quelques potions, il sera soulagé. Dans tous les autres cas, nous aviserons en temps voulu. Pour l'instant, il faut attendre soit son réveil, soit que le temps de carence soit écoulé.

-Merci Docteur Prichardson, Murmura Narcissa qui s'affaissa un peu plus dans les bras de Lucius.

Le Neuromage sortit laissant la famille digérer les dernières nouvelles. Poppy proposa une fiole de Sommeil sans Rêve à Narcissa et quand celle-ci la refusa, elle lui répondit que Draco aurait besoin de sa maman en forme et que pour cela, il fallait qu'elle dorme convenablement. Trop éprouvée pour argumenter, la blonde accepta la potion d'une main tremblante. Une fois les Malfoy repartis dans leur Manoir, les Tonks embrassèrent leur fille et prirent congé après avoir parlé quelques instants avec Severus et Poppy de tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Dora resta un peu avec Severus. Celui-ci avait redressé Ioann pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle s'approcha pour bien remettre la couverture sur ses épaules et lui proposa de partir discrètement en faisant étape par chez elle. Le professeur accepta d'une voix fatiguée. Il la laissa les recouvrir de la cape avant de la suivre dans les couloirs. Dans le hall, elle activa la cheminée et trébucha volontairement pour laisser le temps à Severus de passer. Puis elle le rejoignit rapidement dans son appartement. Il ne fallut que quelques instants au père et au fils pour continuer leur route et arriver chez eux.

Severus déposa l'enfant sur son lit avant de le border. Ioann ne s'était pas réveillé de toute cette longue veillée. Il aurait finalement très bien pu rester chez eux sous la surveillance de Minerva. Mais le professeur pensa égoïstement que la présence de son chaton à ses côtés, lui avait été indispensable pour supporter cette épreuve. Il lui caressa doucement le visage avant de le border. Un baiser tendre plus tard et il sortait de la pièce. Il replia avec attention la cape d'invisibilité avant d'aller prendre une douche. Il ne pourrait pas beaucoup dormir car Ioann se réveillerait sûrement de bonne heure. Mais au moins comptait-il se reposer le plus possible.


	39. Découragement

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen et Connors.

Béta : BettyMars

Alala, au moins vous êtes tous d'accord, Draco ne doit pas mourir … Si tout pouvait être aussi simple… Mais bon, j'en dis pas plus … mais n'oubliez pas, on ne se venge pas sur l'auteur sinon vous n'aurez pas la suite… :D

Pour ce chapitre … ben le titre parle un peu de lui-même … même s'il y a une légère amélioration sur un point … bref, je vous laisse découvrir, et j'espère apprécier.

Bonne journée et à mercredi prochain.

* * *

Défis de la Béta (oui cette fois il y en a deux):

Défi de situation : à Ste Mangouste avec intervention de Lockhart demandant où est Poosh.

Phrase défi : a-t-on déjà vu quelqu'un garder une main vivante dans un pot ?

* * *

**Chapitre 39 : Découragement.**

_Jeudi 6 Janvier 1994._

Lucius était fatigué. Avec Narcissa, il venait de passer la journée au chevet de Draco. Cela avait une nouvelle fois été éprouvant. Depuis maintenant bientôt deux jours, ils ne dormaient presque plus et seulement avec l'aide d'une potion. Leur garçon ne s'était toujours pas réveillé et même si son état était stable, cela devenait de plus en plus inquiétant. Il se massa l'arête du nez avec un soupir. Sa femme venait de partir chez sa sœur. Il devait les rejoindre pour le souper mais était prévenu qu'il arriverait plus tard. Il avait besoin de voir Severus. Il avait besoin du soutien de son ami.

Il échangea quelques mots avec l'Auror en faction devant la porte de la chambre avant de parcourir les couloirs en direction du hall et de ses cheminées. Il fut brutalement bousculé au détour d'un couloir. Il se retourna férocement vers celui qui venait de lui faire cet affront. Il se redressa de toute sa stature, prêt à en découdre même si son teint de papier mâché et ses cernes ternissaient son image. Mais il haussa les sourcils en voyant de qui il s'agissait. Un homme, cheveux blonds ondulés et yeux bleus clairs lui fit un grand sourire éclatant, dévoilant presque toutes ses dents.

- Lockhart ? S'étonna Lucius.

- Bonjour. Vous aussi vous le cherchez ?

- Chercher quoi ?

- Mais Poosh bien sûr ! Il est où ?

- Pardon ?

- Gilderoy ! Vilain garçon, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La fatigue aidant, Lucius était complètement perdu. Il ne s'était pas attendu à voir l'ancien professeur de son fils ici et il n'avait définitivement pas compris qui il cherchait. Et cette bonne femme avec ses airs maternels qui donnait l'impression de gronder un petit enfant, n'était pas pour améliorer son état. La seule femme qu'il voulait voir faire cela était la sienne et que leur fils en soit le bénéficiaire. Le reste, il s'en moquait totalement. Il ne chercha pas à savoir pourquoi l'ex professeur n'était pas dans la salle Janus Thickey où il était habituellement gardé. Il ne chercha pas non plus à écouter l'infirmière expliquer quels progrès énormes il arrivait à faire en écrivant les cinq premières lettres de l'alphabet sans se tromper. Il les contourna tout simplement pour reprendre sa route. Personne n'osa l'approcher par la suite. Déjà en temps normal il n'était pas très abordable, mais là, il faisait peur à la plupart de ceux qu'il croisait.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon de Severus, il s'avachit dans un fauteuil, ferma les yeux et soupira douloureusement.

- Il n'est toujours pas réveillé ?

- Non.

Severus déposa une tasse de thé devant Lucius avant de s'en servir une. Scrutant son visage fatigué, il trouva qu'il avait vieilli de presque dix ans en deux malheureuses journées. Un pli disgracieux traversait son front alors que de nombreuses ridules entouraient ses yeux et de ses lèvres pincées. Lorsqu'une goute d'eau salée apparut sur le coin de ses paupières, Severus ferma les siennes. Il le comprenait. Il était déjà tellement angoissé pour Draco qu'il n'imaginait même pas comment il serait si à la place, c'était Ioann de cloué à ce lit d'hôpital, entre la vie et la mort.

- Son état ne s'est pas dégradé, mais il reste dans un profond coma. Putain, je ne veux pas perdre mon fils Severus !

- Je sais.

Quel père ne serait pas dérangé par la mort de son fils ? Non. Quel père _aimant_ son fils serait insensible à cette situation ? Parce qu'il était sûr que certains seraient même prêts à achever leur enfant pour économiser de l'argent, du temps et des ennuis. Certains de ses anciens collèges de Mangemorie, mais aussi quelques autres. Il était particulièrement écœuré de penser cela, mais ce n'était malheureusement que vérité.

- J'avais parlé à Narcissa de mon projet d'adoption. Elle était profondément émue et contente de cette décision.

- Tu lui as aussi parlé de la réaction de Draco ?

- Oui. Et tu avais raison. Elle est bien plus forte que je ne le croyais. Elle l'a compris. Elle m'a juste souri en me disant qu'on en parlerait tous les trois et qu'on rassurerait notre fils sur notre amour et sa place parmi nous.

- C'est une maman, Lucius. Et elle était très proche de Draco quand il a rejeté Ioann puis quand il l'a apprivoisé. N'oublie pas que si pour ton fils, l'acceptation a été rapide après l'intervention de Sergueï, pour Ioann, ce fut plus difficile. Mais il a persévéré. Et Narcissa était à ses côtés. Laisse-lui un peu de temps. Il est têtu mais il sait aussi écouter les sentiments. Quand il aura compris qu'il sera toujours votre bébé, il n'aura plus peur de laisser un autre enfant partager votre foyer.

- Faut-il encore qu'il soit là pour le faire.

- Crois en lui. Si tu ne dois le faire qu'une seule fois c'est maintenant. Montre lui que tu es là et que tu ne baisses pas les bras.

- Il est dans le coma !

- Et une étude Moldue avance le fait qu'une personne dans le coma ressent et entend ce qu'il se passe autour de lui.

- C'est ce que les Moldus disent, répondit Lucius avec mépris.

- Et pour bien des choses ils sont plus avancés que nous.

- Foutaises.

- Pas tant que ça. Ils ont trouvé le moyen de voler sans utiliser la magie. D'aller à des profondeurs indécentes grâce à de l'oxygène en boite. Et s'ils ont eux aussi la radio, ils ont également inventé la télévision. Toi même tu avais été impressionné par ce système de radio visuelle. Nous, nous savons faire beaucoup de choses, mais la magie est un atout non négligeable comparé à leur mérite.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent. Il n'y avait pas de conflit, ni de retenue. Ils se regardaient, tout simplement.

- Je ne baisserais pas les bras. Dus-je passer toute ma fortune et ma vie, tant qu'il restera un espoir pour Draco, je serais là.

- J'aime mieux ça. Parce qu'un Malfoy qui baisse les bras, c'est un Malfoy qui me déçoit.

Le sourire fut fatigué et n'atteignit pas ses yeux, mais Lucius sembla s'être repris. Severus avait raison. Son fils n'était pas mort alors il ne devait pas déjà l'enterrer. Il lui avait demandé, sept ans plus tôt, de lui apprendre à être un père en contre parti d'apprendre à lui faire confiance. Aujourd'hui c'était à lui de lui faire confiance et de lui apprendre à se battre. La larme avait disparu alors qu'il finissait prestement sa tasse de thé. Il lança un sort de réchauffement à la théière avant de se resservir. Puis il afficha un visage déterminé. Il vit Severus sourire de satisfaction. Mais il remarqua aussi que son ami ne semblait pas très en forme lui non plus.

- Comment va Ioann ?

- Il est l'ombre de lui-même. Il savait Draco malade mais je crois qu'il ne s'imaginait pas que cela puisse en arriver à un tel point. Il m'a fallu toute la journée d'hier pour le persuader que son frère n'était pas mort. Et encore, je pense que c'est aussi parce que Londubat a confirmé mes dires qu'il a fini par nous croire. Je crois qu'il a atteint sa limite pour encaisser les chocs.

- Il a eu un début d'année particulièrement chargé émotionnellement. Et même si l'été fut plus calme, l'an passé n'était pas non plus de tout repos. Honnêtement, je ne suis pas sûr que beaucoup de garçons de son âge auraient pu en supporter autant. C'est un enfant très fort.

- Et pourtant il est si fragile. J'en suis étonné. Et fier. Parce qu'il a un grand courage. Ivanna aurait été tout aussi fière que moi.

- J'aurais aimé la connaitre. Elle doit être très exceptionnelle pour avoir autant changé un homme tel que toi.

- Oh, elle a ébranlé mes fondations. C'est indéniable. Mais c'est notre fils qui a fait le gros du boulot. Des fois je me demande ce que je serais devenu si je n'avais pas récupéré Ioann. Ou même si je n'avais jamais rencontré Iva. Et ce qu'il ressort de mes réflexions est si dépriment et d'une telle noirceur que je préfère ne pas m'y attarder.

- Beaucoup de choses seraient bien différentes. Pour beaucoup d'entre nous. Autant pour toi, que pour ma famille. Toute ma famille. Sans oublier Black, Lupin et Potter. Personnellement, je dois beaucoup à cette jeune femme qui a su t'approcher. Elle a tout mon respect. Tout comme Ioann l'a eu il y a longtemps.

- Tu as toujours eu un faible pour lui. Tu battais ton fils pour quelques foutaises, mais tu étais aux petits soins pour le mien.

- Je crois que j'ai craqué devant sa petite bouille perdue et dégoulinante dans son peignoir trop grand pour lui. Qui ne l'aurait pas fait, sourit le blond en se rappelant la première fois qu'il l'avait vu.

- Ma première grosse faute en tant que père. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment j'ai pu l'oublier alors qu'on parlait de lui.

- Tu t'es largement rattrapé depuis.

- Tout comme toi. Merlin regarde nous. Les vils Serpentards, les cruels Mangemorts. On est plus tendre qu'un nounours à la guimauve quand on parle de nos fils.

- Et on ne s'en porte pas plus mal. Où est Ioann ? Comme tu m'as dit qu'il n'allait pas très bien, j'étais en train de me dire qu'il devait être dans sa chambre mais je viens de voir par la porte ouverte que ce n'était pas le cas.

- Je l'ai poussé à retourner en cours aujourd'hui. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y ait appris grand-chose mais j'espère que cela lui aura un peu occupé l'esprit. Actuellement il est avec Black et Potter.

- Black et Potter ? Je ne le savais pas si proche d'eux.

- Un lien spécial s'est créé entre Potter et lui. S'ils ne sont pas vraiment des amis, ils semblent se comprendre. Mais cela n'a rien à voir. Black nous en a parlé pendant les vacances. Il a décidé de donner des cours particuliers à son filleul pour lui apprendre à créer un Patronus. Il nous a proposé de faire un cours commun avec Ioann. Je sais qu'il est encore jeune et qu'il lui faudra du temps pour y arriver, mais je trouve l'idée intéressante.

- Cela aurait pu attendre un peu. Aujourd'hui le cours ne sera pas très efficace.

- Je sais, et c'était aussi l'avis de Black avant que je l'incite à ne pas reporter la date. C'est un cours que Ioann attendait avec impatience. Je compte sur son intérêt pour l'aider à se reprendre.

- Sauf que vu son état d'esprit, il risque à avoir du mal à se concentrer sur un souvenir heureux…

- Chaque chose en son temps. Pour l'instant je l'occupe afin qu'il ne se renferme pas sur lui-même.

- Et ses amis ?

- Ils le soutiennent. Mais ils ne peuvent rien faire de plus car ils ne savent pas passer au-delà de la barrière que Ioann dresse quand il est bouleversé

- Seul Draco pourrait le faire… Tu sais Severus, j'espère que tes Moldus ont raison. Parce que s'il y a une chose qui peut faire réagir Draco dans son coma, c'est de savoir que Ioann ne va pas bien. Ce n'est un secret pour personne qu'il prend son rôle de grand frère à cœur.

- Sa volonté de vouloir le protéger pourrait l'aider à passer au-delà du coma. Ne te fais pas trop d'illusions, tu serais terriblement blessé si ça ne fonctionnait pas. Mais malgré tout je suis d'accord avec toi.

- Je sais que mon fils peut mourir d'un instant à l'autre. Mais je ne baisserais plus les bras, et je refuserais cette hypothèse jusqu'au bout. Il a besoin de notre optimisme et de notre confiance en lui pour pouvoir lutter. Tu l'as dit toi-même. Alors c'est ce que je vais lui apporter. Maintenant je vais rentrer. Narcissa et moi avons besoin de repos afin que nous soyons au mieux de notre forme dès demain.

Les deux hommes se levèrent pour se saluer avant de s'étreindre rapidement. Personne à part Wattoo, qui n'était pas une grande menace depuis son aquarium, ne pourrait jamais rien dire sur ce comportement si peu conventionnel pour eux. Mais en cet instant, il leur semblait tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturel. Lucius le remercia de son soutien avant de partir rejoindre le reste de sa famille d'un pas assuré. Non, son fils n'était pas mort, alors il n'allait pas se laisser détruire.

o0o

Dans les étages, Sirius ne se sentait pas aussi à l'aise devant ses deux élèves particuliers que devant ses classes complètes. Déjà parce que ce cours n'était pas aussi académique que les autres. Mais aussi parce que l'un des garçons était excessivement perturbé par les derniers évènements pour pouvoir être un bon élève. Et pourtant Ioann paraissait attentif. Un peu déconnecté par moment mais le reste du temps, il écoutait bien. La veille, il avait trouvé un Epouvantard caché dans une vieille armoire dont lui avait parlé le Moine Gras. Il s'était empressé de l'enfermer dans une malle afin de pouvoir le transporter plus facilement. Mais il avait renoncé à l'utiliser pour l'instant. Il aurait déjà préféré reporter ce premier cours mais Snape père avait refusé. Alors il n'était pas question qu'il traumatise un peu plus le fils en le mettant face à un Epouvantard et ses plus grandes peurs.

Sirius n'était pas sûr que l'homme menaçant de la dernière fois apparaitrait. Il penchait plutôt pour un Draco mort. De toute façon, il n'avait pas prévu de le mettre directement en contact avec la créature. Il avait compté sur Harry et ses peurs pour obtenir un faux Détraqueurs. Mais ce serait pour un autre soir. Pour l'instant il se contentait de la théorie et des entrainements à vide. Il fut plus que satisfait quand il vit deux traits de fumée blanche s'échapper de la baguette de Harry. Et même si celui-ci était particulièrement déçu de ne pas arriver à faire mieux, lui savait qu'il fallait une certaine pratique et dose de magie pour y arriver correctement. Il lui intima d'avaler un morceau de chocolat et de faire une pause alors qu'il se rapprocher de son deuxième élève. Il attrapa une chaise sur laquelle il s'assit avant de le regarder faire.

- Tiens fermement ta baguette Ioann. Voilà c'est mieux. Montre-moi comment tu fais. Hum… un peu plus souple sur ton poignet. Là c'est mieux. Maintenant pense très fort à ton souvenir heureux et lance le sort.

Malgré sa bonne humeur affichée, Sirius sentit son cœur se serrer de voir le visage pâle et les yeux cernés de noir du garçon. Il était évident que s'il avait été en cours pour la journée, c'était principalement pour qu'il ne rumine pas ses mauvaises pensées. Il était bien trop épuisé physiquement et mentalement pour que ses cours lui soient bénéfiques. Il le vit fermer les yeux et froncer les sourcils. Cherchait-il à se concentrer sur sa magie ou n'arrivait-il pas à trouver ce souvenir ? Un peu des deux sûrement. Sirius l'entendit prononcer le sort d'une voix lasse et faible. Et il lui fit un petit sourire encourageant quand rien ne se passa.

- C'est bien. Tu as la technique. C'est très important et très bien pour un premier cours.

- Oui, mais j'arrive à rien, murmura-t-il en baissant la tête.

- Regarde-moi. C'est normal que tu ne produises aucune manifestation visuelle du sort. Déjà parce que c'est un acte de magie très important. Ce n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde. En plus tu es très jeune. Il est plus que possible que, tout comme Harry, tu ne doives attendre quelques années avant d'y arriver.

- Alors pourquoi prendre ces cours maintenant ? Demanda Harry.

- Parce que s'il y a une chance pour que vous vous démarquiez et que vous deviez réussir malgré votre âge, alors cette chance, on l'aura saisi. Ensuite parce que vous aurez déjà les bases. Vous aurez déjà travaillé là-dessus et quand, plus tard, vous en aurez besoin, vous ne serez pas démunis.

- Oui, mais il est possible qu'on y arrive jamais n'est-ce pas ? Demanda cette fois Ioann.

- C'est une possibilité. Mais vous êtes des garçons étonnants et je ne serais moi-même pas étonné que vous y arriviez un jour, peut-être pas si lointain que ça.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que, Monsieur Snape, vous n'êtes pas n'importe qui. Harry, tes parents étaient puissants. Ton père a usé d'une magie compliquée alors qu'il n'était qu'un jeune adolescent.

- Tout comme toi, sourit son filleul.

- Tout comme moi. Ensuite ta mère était une sorcière très brillante qui savait se servir de sa magie avec intelligence. Cela te fait un grand bagage. Pour toi, Ioann, je ne connais pas ta maman. Je ne sais rien d'elle. Par contre ton père n'est pas un faible sorcier. Et tu as beaucoup hérité de lui. Alors ne te tracasse pas parce que tu n'y arrives pas en si peu de temps. Je vais vous avouer que mon premier Patronus, je n'ai réussi à le faire correctement qu'après mon entrée à l'école des Aurors.

- Merci professeur Black.

- De rien Ioann. Allez, tu n'es de toute façon pas en état pour trouver un bon souvenir heureux. Et vous êtes fatigués tous les deux. Alors on va arrêter là. On se donne rendez-vous dans une semaine à la même heure. Et je ne veux pas que vous vous entrainiez d'ici là. Non Harry, pas de grogne. Ce serait dangereux pour vous de le faire sans un adulte à vos côtés. Je vous l'ai dit, ce n'est pas un petit sort et une dépense magique aussi importante sans sécurité pourrait être dangereux. Vous aurez nos cours hebdomadaires pour vous épuiser à y arriver et rien de plus.

- D'accord, soupira Harry alors que Ioann hochait juste la tête.

Harry remit sa robe de sorcier qu'il avait posé pour être plus à l'aise et sortit joyeusement après avoir pris congé. Ioann resta un peu dans la salle. Il reconnaissait que si sa prestation n'avait pas été très probante, elle avait eu le mérite de le fatiguer totalement. Il s'était donc assis un instant sur une chaise et grignotait le chocolat qu'on lui avait tendu. Il repensa à cet étrange cours. Il avait voulu se trouver un heureux souvenir. Il en avait pourtant beaucoup depuis sept ans. Et pourtant, dès qu'il pensait à son père il voyait Sergueï et quand ses pensées allaient vers Draco, il le revoyait s'effondrer pour ne plus revenir. C'était dur de sortir de son brouillard noir et déprimant.

- Tu vas bien ? S'enquit la voix inquiète de Sirius qui avait déjà remis les tables à leur place.

- Oui. Je suis juste fatigué, chuchota-t-il en baissant la tête pour cacher ses yeux humides.

Sirius le regarda faire avant d'attraper une nouvelle fois une chaise et de s'asseoir en face de lui. Seul le pupitre les séparait.

- Draco est un jeune homme fort et très têtu, commença-t-il, faisait brusquement relever le museau au garçon. Je ne le connais pas beaucoup. Même si je suis devenu plus proche de sa mère depuis quelques mois, je ne le suis pas de lui. Mais il y a des choses qui ne mentent pas.

- Il fait croire qu'il est fort. Mais depuis six mois il était bien plus faible que tout le monde pensait.

- C'est vrai. Sa commotion diminuait sûrement sa force physique. Mais il s'est accroché pour ne rien montrer. Et il a réussi. C'est une grande force que de cacher ses problèmes pour ne pas inquiéter ceux qu'on aime.

- C'est surtout idiot.

- Aussi. Mais à cet âge là, on est vraiment très idiot. Et là tu peux me croire sur parole, j'ai de l'expérience. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il a une grande force de volonté et il est très entêté. Je suis sûr qu'il s'accroche férocement pour revenir plus en forme que jamais.

- Il est peut-être déjà mort.

- Ioann, pourquoi crois-tu qu'il est mort ?

- Parce que … parce que … maman était malade. Elle est allée à l'hôpital. Puis quand elle est revenue, elle est morte. J'ai pas compris au début. C'est oncle Milo qui m'a dit que je ne la verrais plus jamais. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais compris qu'elle était partie pour toujours. Draco était malade … et là, il est à l'hôpital. Ça recommence … Il va mourir lui aussi.

- Ioann, je comprends que ce qui t'es arrivé avec ta maman t'a marqué, commença Sirius, réellement peiné par ce garçon qui avait vu la mort de trop près pour son âge. Mais tu as tort. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est arrivé une fois que cela arrivera une deuxième fois. Ecoute-moi. L'état de Draco est grave, c'est vrai, mais si tu ne crois pas en lui, comment veux-tu que ton frère ait suffisamment de confiance pour lutter ? Je ne vous connais pas beaucoup tous les deux, mais je vous ai vu évoluer depuis Septembre. Draco a toujours été là pour toi, Ioann. Il t'a toujours soutenu. Maintenant c'est lui qui a besoin de toi. Ce n'est pas facile, je m'en doute, mais crois-tu que tu seras capable de l'aider ?

- Je … commença Ioann avant de baisser pensivement la tête. Je ne sais pas faire. Je n'ai jamais fait ça avant. Même avant qu'il aille à Ste Mangouste je l'exaspérais plus que je l'aidais.

- Ça c'est parce qu'il a trop de fierté pour s'autoriser à s'appuyer sur son _petit_ frère. Mais au fond, il devait être soulagé de t'avoir à ses côtés.

- Vous croyez ?

- Bien sûr.

- Oh.

Ioann le regarda un instant désarçonné. Puis il repensa à ces derniers mois. Draco qui le repoussait quand il venait l'aider mais qui le remerciait lorsqu'il allait mieux. Ou encore qui le fuyait quand ses migraines étaient trop fortes pour revenir réclamer, à sa façon, son attention quand la potion avait fait effet. Et d'un coup, il put mettre un nom sur ce comportement perturbant. Fierté. Draco avait toujours cette fierté de petit prince, comme le disait souvent Dora. Ioann comprit qu'il n'était pas mauvais pour l'aider, juste pas doué pour réfléchir quand il était inquiet. Il releva vivement la tête et regarda Sirius dans les yeux.

- Je serais capable Professeur ! Je veux pas qu'il meurt parce que je veux l'aider comme lui il m'aide tout le temps.

- Bravo jeune homme ! C'est ce que j'appelle de belles paroles. Maintenant il est temps d'aller manger puis d'aller dormir. Parce que pour aider Draco, il va falloir que tu sois bien mieux reposé que tu ne l'es maintenant.

- Oui professeur ! Répondit fermement Ioann en se relevant. Merci.

Puis il se précipita pour rejoindre ses amis. Puis il y irait voir son père pour lui dire qu'il voulait aller à l'hôpital. Il voulait voir son frère. Il devait le voir et affronter sa peur. Il ne voulait pas que Draco meurt, mais il ne devait pas non plus déjà l'enterrer. Il fallait qu'il soit fort lui aussi.

Dans la salle, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire en secouant la tête. Ce jeune garçon était étonnant. Il avait une grande force intérieure, quelque part sous sa fragilité. Il rangea les chaises correctement avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il s'arrêta net en voyant Severus dans l'encadrement. Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce qu'il voulait et surtout ce qu'il avait entendu. Il n'était pas sûr que son collègue apprécie qu'il s'approche ainsi de son fils. Lui même ne savait pas comment il réagirait si c'était un autre qui remontait le moral de Harry.

- Snape ?

- Black.

- Depuis quand es-tu là ?

- Environ depuis le départ de Potter. En fait j'allais entrer dans la salle pour voir comment Ioann s'en sortait quand j'ai vu que vous aviez fini et que vous aviez commencé à parler. Je me suis désillusionné.

- Pourquoi ne pas être intervenu ?

- Parce que visiblement Ioann avait besoin de parler. De le faire avec quelqu'un qui ne le connait pas.

- Je suppose que tu aurais préféré qu'il le fasse avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Mes préférences n'entrent pas en compte. Au moins l'a-t-il fait avec quelqu'un qui ne va pas se précipiter à la Gazette pour lui faire du mal. Je suis son père, je ferais tout pour le protéger et le rassurer. Mais il y a des mots qu'on comprend mieux quand ils viennent de quelqu'un qui ne nous est pas proche. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as fait ça, mais je t'en remercie.

- Dis-toi que c'est ma façon de te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce pour ce que tu as fait pour Harry, après le Basilic.

- Alors on est quitte ?

- On est quitte, sourit Sirius en tendant la main vers Severus.

Celui-ci la regarda un instant avant de l'attraper brièvement dans la sienne et de la relâcher presque aussitôt. Sirius ne s'en offusqua pas. Les garçons d'abord, mais entre eux, il n'y avait rien. Un simple respect paternel, tout juste une trêve et bien trop de douloureux passifs pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Après tout, si on oubliait l'épisode de la cabane hurlante un soir de pleine lune, on pouvait affirmer qu'ils avaient tous les deux fait preuve d'inspiration et d'imagination quand il avait s'agi de s'en prendre à l'autre.

o0o

Théodore était irrité. Non, il était à deux doigts de frapper quelqu'un. Ok, Draco avait des problèmes de santé qu'il avait dissimulés. Ok son état s'était considérablement aggravé. Ok, ce n'était pas rassurant de le savoir à Ste Mangouste quand l'infirmière du collège était quelqu'un de très compétant. Mais par tous les fondateurs, si Pansy continuait à chouiner et se lamenter comme une veuve éplorée, il allait finir par la dépecer. Il ne la comprenait pas. Elle niait devant tout le monde d'avoir la moindre inclination pour leur ami mais se comportait comme si elle était sa petite amie. Théo n'était pas un sans cœur. Il comprenait tout à fait la réaction de Ioann. Les deux garçons étaient très proches, presque à l'excès. Mais malgré tout, le plus jeune était resté digne. Il était absent, défait et le désespoir semblait l'avoir emprisonné dans sa cage de douleur. Mais il ne pleurnichait pas à longueur de journée. Il ne poussait pas de longues plaintes déchirantes. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de la jeune fille.

Et visiblement son comportement n'agaçait pas que Théo. Tracey était purement exaspérée et semblait sur le point de lui lancer un sort. Daphné était crispée et même sa petite Chatonne, qui paressait sur ses genoux, ne semblait pas contente tant sa queue fouettait l'air. Sans parler de Flint et quelques uns de ses compagnons qui semblaient vouloir l'étriper sur place à force de l'entendre.

- Bon Pansy ça suffit ta comédie, grogna Blaise en faisant claquer son livre sur la table.

- Quelle … quelle comédie, sanglota la jeune fille.

- Arrête un peu de pleurer, de te lamenter et d'emmerder tout le monde.

- Tu es immonde Zabini ! Comment tu peux dire ça alors que Draco est sur son lit de mort.

- Il n'est pas encore mort, intervint Théo exaspéré, alors reprends toi avant que quelqu'un se charge de te remettre à ta place d'une façon que tu n'aimeras pas.

- De toute façon, toi tu ne l'aimes pas, Draco !

- Non, désolé mais je ne l'_aime_ pas. Je te laisse la primeur d'en être amoureuse. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de l'apprécier et de m'inquiéter pour lui.

- Et ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne pleurniche pas qu'on ne pense pas à lui, continua Tracey.

- Vous êtes des sans-cœurs !

- Alors casse toi et va t'enterrer dans ton dortoir mais fout nous la paix ! S'écria Blaise.

Pansy les regarda totalement outrée avant de se lever et de se diriger, le menton en l'air vers sa chambre. Tracey soupira de soulagement alors que Blaise et Théo se frappaient dans la main, contents d'eux. Ce fut sur ces entre-faits que Ioann revint dans la Salle Commune. Il s'assit à côté de Blaise avant de remonter ses genoux contre son torse. Le noir glissa son bras autour de ses épaules s'étonnant qu'il soit venu ici et non chez son père.

- C'était bien ton cours particulier ? Demanda-t-il.

- Mmoui. J'ai rien réussi du tout mais c'était intéressant.

- Il faut du temps sûrement.

- C'est aussi ce qu'à dit le professeur. Mais je ne sais pas.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira mieux après quelques cours.

- En fait je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour ça pour l'instant. Je voulais aller voir papa mais il était pas là.

- Il a peut-être une réunion. Tu pourras le voir après le repas. D'ailleurs il va falloir y aller.

- Hum. En fait je voulais aller voir Draco. J'espère que je pourrais y aller un peu avant de couvre feu.

- Bah, tu verras bien ce qu'il va te dire. Et … tu as eu des nouvelles ?

- Non. Rien. C'est pour ça. Je veux aller le voir. Je sais qu'il ne saura pas, mais je veux lui dire que je serais là pour lui botter les fesses et qu'il doit se réveiller.

Blaise le regarda avec étonnement. Théo haussa les sourcils alors que Tracey et Daphné tournèrent la tête vers lui. Deux jours plus tôt, il s'était totalement effondré et là il semblait avoir repris du poil de la bête alors que les nouvelles n'étaient toujours pas affriolantes.

- Dray a besoin que je sois fort pour l'aider, reprit Ioann semblant comprendre leurs interrogations. Alors j'ai décidé de l'être. Je ne suis pas grand mais je veux lui montrer qu'il peut quand même s'appuyer sur moi comme moi je me repose sur lui.

- C'est une parole sage, fit remarquer Théo avec un léger sourire.

- Et puis on sera là nous aussi pour t'aider, continua Blaise.

- Et on ne sera pas trop de trois pour aider le lutin du père Noel à soutenir ce grand dadais inconscient qui joue avec sa santé.

- Tu vas surtout essayer de nous faire des croche-pattes pour qu'on s'étale tous au sol, râla le noir.

- Mais non, mais non, sourit Tracey. Je ne ferais pas de mal à Baby Snapy. Toi par contre …

Théo leva les yeux et les mains au ciel en les voyant se défier du regard. Mais ce fut le petit rire de Ioann qui surprit tous les Serpentards. Celui-ci rougit brusquement devant les regards concentrés sur lui. Quand ses amis sortirent des dortoirs, il sauta sur ses pieds pour aller les rejoindre afin d'échapper à cette attention. Le repas du soir était plus qu'imminent et il était temps pour eux de s'y présenter.

o0o

Severus regarda la pièce avec dégoût. Il ne s'y ferait définitivement jamais. Heureusement qu'il n'y passait pas beaucoup de temps. Mais il espérait tout de même ne pas à y revenir trop souvent. Ce n'était pas prévu qu'ils reviennent ici ce soir. Avec les évènements récents, cette nouvelle recherche avait été ajournée. Mais c'était finalement Ioann qui avait été le déclencheur. Il était venu le voir après le repas pour lui demander d'aller voir Draco. Il avait été ferme et déterminé, même si le fond de son regard était angoissé et triste. Le professeur lui avait alors dit que c'était trop tard pour aller le voir sur l'heure car les visites étaient terminées, mais que le lendemain soir après les cours il l'emmènerait passer un peu de temps à l'hôpital. Son fils avait été déçu de devoir attendre une nouvelle journée mais s'était contenté de demander un câlin avant d'annoncer qu'il retournait dans son dortoir. Severus avait été étonné de le voir repartir. Il s'était dit qu'il resterait sûrement dormir à l'appartement mais apparemment, les mots de Black avaient eu un grand effet sur lui.

D'ailleurs en parlant de Black, celui-ci se décida enfin à refaire son apparition. Voyant que son fils allait assez bien pour dormir dans son dortoir, Severus avait contacté son collègue pour finalement revenir faire des recherches dans la bibliothèque des Ancêtres Black. Mais cette fois, c'était non seulement pour trouver d'autres ouvrages pour leur mission, étant donné que les premiers qu'ils avaient rapportés n'avaient rien comporté d'intéressant, mais aussi pour dégoter quelques livres pouvant l'aider avec la fiole rapportée par Remus et Milovan.

- Je suis persuadé qu'il manque des livres ! Grogna Sirius.

- Parce qu'en bon garçon très studieux tu as appris par cœur tous les livres présents ici.

- Mais non, mais cette section là, je la connaissais très bien. Comment crois-tu qu'on mitonnait tout ce qu'on t'a balancé à la figure ? Alors oui, cette section là je la connaissais bien. Et je suis persuadé qu'il y en a au moins quatre qui n'y sont plus. Sauf qu'ils ne sont pas dans le bureau de mon père ou dans la chambre parentale.

- C'est peut-être ton frère qui les avaient récupérés, proposa Severus, préférant ne pas relever la pique sur leurs anciens conflits. As-tu regardé dans sa chambre ?

- Regulus n'était pas un maniaque de la potion.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? As-tu seulement fait attention à lui depuis son arrivée à Serpentard ?

- Non mais …

- Regulus n'était pas un maniaque du chaudron. Je le conçois. Mais il était très curieux et intéressé. Cela lui arrivait de se plonger dans de vieux grimoires le soir dans la Salle Commune.

- Ok, alors on va voir dans sa chambre, soupira Sirius d'agacement.

Il ressortit de la pièce, suivi de Severus, afin de se diriger, avec réticence, vers l'étage au dessus. Severus pensa qu'il n'aimait définitivement pas cette maison. Et dans un sens, il comprenait très bien pourquoi Black l'avait quittée dès qu'il avait pu. Rester trop longtemps dans cette atmosphère pouvait très certainement générer des pulsions suicidaires. Sans compter que cet elfe de maison, qui les suivait et les observait de son œil mauvais, lui donner envie de tirer sa baguette et de l'envoyer avec ses copains empaillés dans l'escalier. Il faillit buter dans Sirius quand celui-ci s'arrêta sans prévenir. Alors qu'il allait lui dire sa façon de penser, son regard se posa sur une plaque écrite à la main annonçant l'entrée dans le domaine du plus jeune des deux frères. En fait, elle annonçait surtout l'interdiction d'entrer dans cette pièce. Le professeur de Potions faillit rouler de yeux devant la prétention et fierté non dissimulée qui transperçait ces quelques mots. « Interdiction d'entrer sans l'autorisation expresse de Regulus Arcturus Black ».

Sirius grimaça avant de pousser vivement la porte. Et de butter contre le montant en échappant un juron. Le ricanement qui résonna derrière lui le mit un peu plus en boule. Ah il était beau, l'Auror, même pas fichu de réagir que la porte était verrouillée ! Il lança un _Alohomora_ rapide avant de cette fois entrer dans la chambre. Il grimaça de nouveau en voyant la décoration. Vert et argent, les armoiries et la devise des Black affichées un peu partout et particulièrement au niveau du lit. Mais son regard tomba sur des articles de journaux affichés au dessus du lit et traitant de la grandeur de Voldemort. Son frère avait vraiment été un accro au Mage Noir. Finalement qu'il se soit enrôlé parmi les Mangemorts n'était pas étonnant. Ils n'avaient définitivement rien eu en commun à part leur nom.

Préférant ne pas s'attarder sur ce sujet, il se mit à aider Severus à ouvrir les armoires et tiroirs pour en dégotter de potentiels livres de potions. Mais au bout d'un certain temps et après avoir retourné la chambre sous les réflexions désagréables de Kreattur qui n'appréciait pas du tout cette situation, il se rendit à l'évidence qu'ils avaient perdu du temps pour rien. Il allait interpeler son collègue quand il le vit accroupi près du lit à tapoter les lattes du parquet.

- Snape ?

- Il y a un espace par ici. Il faut juste trouver l'ouverture. Sois gentil Black, éclaire moi vu que tu n'es pas capable de sortir ce flair qui est censé faire de toi un bon Auror.

- Ferme là, grogna Sirius qui pourtant lança un _Lumos_.

Il fallut encore quelques minutes avant que Severus ne dégage la latte pivot et n'ouvre la cachette de Regulus. Elle n'était pas grande mais un livre sur _les potions dangereuses des temps anciens_ y était confortablement caché. Sirius confirma que c'était bien un des ouvrages manquants de la bibliothèque, un peu vexé que Severus ait eu raison pour son propre frère. Il ne manquerait plus que ce soit cette maudite chauve souris qui décide de fouiller le laboratoire de potions. Tout pour le faire se sentir minable en fait. Puis il grogna en se prenant la tête dans les mains s'attirant un regard perplexe.

- Continue comme ça et tu n'auras plus aucun mal à te trouver un chenil pour les vacances.

- Si tu pouvais, pour une fois, fermer ta grande gueule, s'exaspéra Sirius. Sinon je me charge des autres livres seuls.

- Comme si tu savais où ils sont.

- Et bien, je suppose dans ce cas là que tu ne me suivras pas dans le labo.

- Il y a un laboratoire ici ? Et tu cherches des livres de potions entre les draps de tes parents ?

- Oui oui je sais, je suis un abruti. C'est juste que ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai fui cette baraque que j'en ai oublié certaines pièces.

- C'est lamentable…

- Hey !

- Et je fais comment pour t'insulter si tu le fais tout seul, continua Severus sans prendre en compte l'interruption.

Et ce fut avec un demi-sourire chacun qu'ils se dirigèrent au sous sol, où était située la fameuse pièce. Comme toutes les autres, elle était dans un état désastreux. Severus s'arrêta un instant devant la réserve à ingrédients. Beaucoup étaient inutilisables, d'autres étaient totalement en décomposition. Il s'en désintéressa somme toute assez rapidement. Il s'approcha du plan de travail. Rien ne trainait. Tout était parfaitement rangé.

- Qui utilisait cet endroit ?

- A l'origine c'était le laboratoire personnel de mon cher grand père. Il pouvait y passer des journées entières. Mais je suppose que tu connais ça. Depuis sa mort, on s'en servait pour travailler les cours pendant les vacances. Mais j'avoue avoir fait le maximum pour y échapper. Regulus devait être plus studieux, ce livre est à son nom, répondit Sirius en désignant un livre qui était juste posé sur une étagère.

- Ton père n'y venait jamais ?

- Non. Il n'aimait pas les potions. Il appréciait les effets de certaines mais mettre la main à la patte, jamais.

- Et vous faisiez des potions ici sans surveillance ? C'est inconscient.

- Et alors ça te va bien de dire ça alors que je suis sûr que tu ne te gênais pas pour mitonner tout seul dans ton coin. Et non, on était rarement seuls. Soit on avait droit à la présence merveilleuse de ma mère, soit à celle de Kreattur.

- Je n'ai rien contre les elfes de maison mais quand je vois le tien et maintenant que je sais ça, je ne m'étonne plus que tu ne sois pas bien fini sur les bords.

- Super, c'est ma journée et je n'étais pas au courant, râla Sirius avant d'aller ouvrir l'armoire derrière lui. Je hais ma vie. Je suis persécu… Aah !

Il bondit en arrière avant de déposer sa main contre son cœur. Celui-ci battait la chamade et ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer. Severus se retourna vers lui pour voir ce qu'il avait et fixa avec incrédulité ce qui venait d'effrayer son collègue.

- Putain, mais a-t-on déjà vu quelqu'un garder une main vivante dans un pot ? S'écria Sirius tout en fusillant l'objet vivant du regard.

- Ton elfe de maison apparemment, étant donné qu'il est seul ici depuis très longtemps.

- Famille de dingue !

Sirius claqua la porte de l'armoire, exaspéré de s'être fait ainsi surprendre. La journée avait été relativement longue, la soirée était plus qu'avancée et encore il devait subir les lubies des habitants, morts ou encore vivants de cette maison. Severus s'approcha pour voir la main de plus près et se dit qu'elle devait être de la même catégorie que la main de la gloire mais qu'il n'en connaissait pas les effets. Son regard se porta alors sur l'étagère au dessous. Il tendit la main et attrapa trois grimoires très anciens de potions.

- Est-ce que ça te dit quelque chose ?

- Ouais, c'est les derniers livres manquant. Et je suis sûr qu'ils vont te plaire. Et comme je suis très généreux, je préfère même te les donner. Au moins Kreattur ne posera pas la main dessus et ne fera rien de répréhensible avec.

- Ce sont des ouvrages que je devrais mettre sous clés pour ne pas les laisser entre les mains de Ioann, mais je devrais pouvoir en tirer de bonnes choses.

- Tirer de bonnes choses de la magie noire ? Hérésie.

- Tout n'est pas tout blanc ou tout noir.

Puis il sortit laissant un Sirius plus sceptique qu'autre chose. Finalement ils regagnèrent la bibliothèque et en profitèrent pour rechercher d'autres livres qui pourraient les aider à apprendre à détruire les Horcruxes. Le temps passa finalement vite et quand trois heures sonna à la comtoise, ils se décidèrent enfin à rentrer à Poudlard. Ils ramenèrent une certaine quantité d'ouvrages qu'ils devraient éplucher à leur temps perdu. Severus enferma les livres dans le tiroir de son bureau avant d'aller prendre une douche. Il n'aurait droit qu'à quelques maigres heures de sommeil avant d'affronter la dernière journée de cours de la semaine, suivie de la visite à St Mangouste. Et lorsqu'il s'endormit, confortablement installé dans son lit, il était loin de s'imaginer que dès le lendemain matin, la journée serait bouleversée.


	40. Miaou

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen et Connors.

Béta : BettyMars

Zarakinel, merci pour ta fidélité et tes reviews, chapitres après chapitres :).

Bien, alors chacun attend des nouvelles de Draco si je comprends bien … je suppose que si maintenant je vous dis que ce ne sera pas dans ce chapitre, vous allez m'enfermer dans un vieux cachot abandonné pour me torturer sans vergogne non ? Bon alors ça va, parce que vous allez bien avoir de ses nouvelles dans ce chapitre :D. Ioann a repris du poil de la bête et c'était le bon point du dernier chapitre. Tout comme Sirius qui sait trouver les mots pour l'aider. Pansy et ses malheurs vous plaisent toujours … tant mieux, car ça n'est pas prêt de finir lol

Les cours de Patronus semblaient être également attendus avec impatience. Pour ceux qui trouvaient qu'ils étaient long à venir, sachez que c'est seulement parce qu'il s'est passé plein de choses avant… parce que je les ai faits débuter le même jour que JK Rowling dans l'original :)

Les Horcruxes avancent peu à peu à petits pas de souris … et Regulus commence à se profiler… mais il faudra du temps avant que Sirius soit confronté au passé de son frère. Par contre une grosse avancée va être faite sous peu dans la quête des morceaux d'âme de Voldy… enfin sous peu … comme dit ma bêta, avec moi c'est relatif … après tout, j'ai tendance à laisser mon imagination m'embarquer plus loin que la trame initialement prévue mdr

Bref, en attendant j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire et que le sort de Draco sera à la hauteur … Sur-ce, bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain.

* * *

Phrase défi : « Arrête de cligner les yeux » « c'est pas l'heure » « tourne à gauche »

* * *

**Chapitre 40 : Miaou.**

_Vendredi 7 Janvier 1994._

Le calme. Le silence froid de l'hiver. Un jour comme les autres où la neige plongeait les villes et leurs habitants dans un univers blanc et cotonneux. C'était ce que pensait Lucius en laissant trainer ses yeux à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Les flocons virevoltaient dans une insouciance qu'il leur jalousait. Il aurait aimé être comme eux, se laisser aller au gré de la bise et ne penser à rien d'autre. Il n'avait pourtant pas cette chance. Il avait tout de même passé une bonne nuit reposante. Et le souffle léger de Narcissa lui confirmait qu'il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas. Il se tourna doucement pour ne pas l'éveiller. Les années passaient à une vitesse affolante, mais le temps ne semblait pas avoir d'emprise sur cette femme là. Même si quelques rides étaient progressivement apparues, cela ne la rendait que plus séduisante. Il tendit la main pour caressait délicatement sa joue, son nez et sa bouche de index. Oui, il était fier de l'avoir pour femme. Tout comme il était fier du fils qu'elle lui avait donné.

Un soupir échappa à Narcissa alors qu'elle se retournait pour lui tourner le dos. Lucius sourit à la voir faire. Il jeta un œil au réveil en s'étonnant de voir qu'il était plus de neuf heures. Ils s'étaient couché tard la veille et visiblement les potions relaxantes avaient eu un effet impressionnant. Il s'approcha doucement de sa femme afin de se coller à son dos. Il l'enlaça amoureusement alors que d'une voix sensuelle, il lui murmurait de se réveiller. Elle gémit légèrement de mécontentement, mais finit par ouvrir les yeux. Elle s'étira comme un chat avant de se retourner et de faire face à son homme. Ils échangèrent un baiser doux avant qu'il ne lui dise qu'il était temps de se lever pour rendre visite à leur fils.

Une ombre passa dans le regard de la maman. Puis le brouillard de la nuit fit place à l'inquiétude. Les quarante huit heures étaient passées. Et étant donné que personne ne les avait appelés, Draco était toujours dans le coma. Aujourd'hui le guérisseur Prichardson allait sûrement faire quelque chose. Mais elle ne savait pas trop quoi. Elle regarda Lucius se lever et s'envelopper dans un peignoir chaud avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans le couloir. Elle respira fortement avant de faire de même et de le rejoindre dans le salon où Dobby avait préparé un repas conséquent. L'elfe apporta également une missive qui leur était parvenir plus tôt dans la matinée. Le cœur de la blonde s'affola avant que Lucius ne lui dise qu'il s'agissait de Severus. Elle n'arriva pas à savoir si elle ressentit du soulagement que cela ne soit pas une mauvaise nouvelle de l'hôpital ou de la déception que cela ne vienne pas leur annoncer qu'il y avait eu de l'amélioration. Mais elle sourit tendrement quand elle apprit que Ioann allait un peu mieux et que les deux Snape passeraient après les cours pour voir le malade.

Quand le couple Malfoy arriva à Ste Mangouste, rien n'indiquait qu'ils étaient toujours profondément inquiets pour leur enfant. Lucius avait repris son attitude froide et imposante et à son bras, Narcissa donnait le change en se montrant hautaine. Ils traversèrent ainsi les couloirs, entrainant le respect mais surtout l'anxiété de ceux qu'ils croisaient. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la chambre, ils remarquèrent que ce jour là c'était Kingsley qui était de garde. Lucius ne l'avouerait jamais, mais que Black ait demandé à Scrimgeour que la sécurité de Draco soit assurée par des Aurors de haut vol et non par les jeunes recrues, le touchait particulièrement. Après tout, la salle Janus n'avait pas droit à autant d'égard et il y avait pourtant là deux anciens Aurors très respectés.

- Bonjour Kingsley, salua poliment Lucius en lui serrant la main.

- Lucius, madame Malfoy. Comment allez-vous ?

-On a connu de bien meilleurs jours. Mais on fait avec, soupira la blonde. Vous avez l'air fatigué.

- Je finis bientôt mon service. D'ici vingt minutes. J'assurais la surveillance de nuit.

- Nous sommes là maintenant, si vous voulez partir plus tôt, proposa Lucius.

- Négatif, je garde mon poste jusqu'au bout, c'est un principe.

- Bien, alors à bientôt, car nous ne nous reverrons pas avant votre départ, répondit Lucius tout en posant sa main sur la poignée.

- Attendez, vous ne pouvez pas encore rentrer.

- Comment ça ? L'heure des visites est pourtant commencée depuis dix minutes, s'étonna Narcissa en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui mais il y a de l'animation derrière la porte. Il y a quinze minutes, l'infirmière a appelé le guérisseur d'urgence. Le Neuromage et un Médicomage sont là depuis pas très longtemps. J'ai ordre de ne laisser personne entrer avant qu'ils ne le permettent.

Le visage sévère de ce grand noir associé à ses paroles stupéfia les époux. Il était arrivé quelque chose de grave pour qu'un tel dispositif soit déclenché. Les yeux de Narcissa s'emplirent de larmes, alors que Lucius priait pour son fils.

o0o

Minerva aimait les vendredis matins. Cela avait été le cas depuis sa toute première année d'enseignement. Parce qu'elle avait remarqué que c'était le matin le plus calme de la semaine. Après plusieurs jours de cours, les élèves étaient trop fatigués pour être réellement en forme pendant le petit déjeuner. Bien souvent ils semblaient finir leur nuit, le nez plongé dans leur bol de chocolat. Au repas de midi c'était déjà un autre état d'esprit, il ne restait que peu de cours avant le week-end et ils étaient relativement agités. Alors la vieille dame aimait savourer ces vendredis matins tranquilles. Mais étrangement, ce jour là, elle avait eu du mal à en apprécier toutes les subtilités.

Tout avait pourtant bien commencé. Les élèves étaient arrivés progressivement, en groupe ou seuls. Les bavardages étaient rares et en prime, pour confirmer les dires de Severus, elle avait pu voir que Ioann semblait avoir repris du poil de la bête. Il était encore pâle et ses yeux cernés de noir, mais tout dans son attitude général prouvait qu'il n'était plus enfermé dans son désespoir. Et rien que ça c'était une merveilleuse nouvelle. Mais tout avait basculé brutalement quand un cri avait retenti à la table des Serdaigles. Tout le monde s'était alors retourné vers la malheureuse fille qui en était l'origine. Elle était debout, les mains sur sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés et horrifiés. Filius s'était aussitôt levé pour la rejoindre en lui demandant ce qui lui arrivait. Mais la stupeur les saisit tous quand un hennissement retentit à la place des mots. Le petit professeur se figea brusquement.

Puis ce fut une totale cacophonie qui s'éleva dans les airs, mêlant cris d'animaux et rires pas assez humains pour paraitre naturels.

Mais si Minerva resta perplexe devant tous ces bruits sortis de la plus grande ferme au monde, elle ne put empêcher un sourire de lui grignoter le visage quand Albus voulut calmer les élèves. Il s'était levé et avait lancé une forte détonation de sa baguette pour passer au dessus de cette ménagerie. Cela eut le mérite de faire revenir le silence en un temps record. Silence oui, mais l'anxiété était à son comble. Puis il avait profité de cette accalmie pour rassurer ses élèves… laissant s'échapper un petit « Miaou » digne d'un chaton à peine sevré. Et le calme fut rompu, laissant les jeunes éclater d'un rire animalier et unanime. Leur bonne humeur contamina ensuite certains professeurs. Pomona pouffa derrière sa main, Tout comme Aurora et Rolanda. Mais on ne les entendit qu'à peine, car l'aboiement sonore de Sirius passa bien au dessus des autres sons.

Il avait finalement fallu l'intervention des fantômes de Poudlard, non touchés par cet étrange phénomène, pour pouvoir renvoyer les élèves dans leur Salle Commune le temps qu'un antidote soit préparé. Les cours de la matinée avaient été annulés et une réserve avait été mise sur ceux de l'après midi. Minerva s'appuya un peu plus sur le dossier de son fauteuil en souriant. L'air maussade et franchement peu avenant de Severus quand il avait compris que c'était à lui d'arranger toute cette mascarade avait été un régal. Le grand Snape dans ses grands jours… et surtout dans ses très grands _mauvais_ jours. Et étrangement, lorsqu'il chopa les jumeaux Weasley par l'épaule pour les trainer dans son laboratoire, ceux-ci ne semblaient plus aussi assurés. Minerva savait qu'elle devrait avoir pitié de ses élèves et aller les aider face au grand méchant Snape. Mais elle se contenta de se resservir de thé alors qu'un nouveau ricanement de hyène lui échappait.

Dans les cachots, Fred et George étaient occupés à touiller leurs chaudrons. Ils l'avoueraient difficilement mais ils avaient réellement eu peur lorsque Snape les avait entrainés jusque de sa salle de classe. Les punitions corporelles étaient interdites, mais qui leur assurait qu'il n'allait pas passer outre ? Ce n'était pas Dumbledore et ses minuscules miaous qui allaient pouvoir tenir tête à un homme qui grognait comme un ours à qui on aurait retiré sa ruche pleine de miel. Heureusement, le professeur les avait inconsciemment soulagés en leur tendant un parchemin où il avait écrit toutes ses réclamations : quelle potion avaient utilisée-t-ils ? Puis sa composition, les effets qu'ils avaient souhaité créer et le fait qu'ils étaient évidemment réquisitionnés pour l'aider à préparer un antidote en quantité suffisante pour toute l'école.

Les deux élèves avaient reconnu leurs erreurs et s'étaient pliés à son interrogatoire même si leur fierté en prenait un coup. Mais visiblement, leur potion avait été rendue instable lors du mélange avec les différentes boissons servies au petit déjeuner. Et au lieu de faire prendre à leurs compagnons un langage animalier divers qui ne devait durer qu'une minute ou deux, la potion altérée rendait les effets permanents. Ils l'avaient bien évidemment testée avant mais ils l'avaient prise pure et n'avaient pas pensé qu'il y aurait un petit couac.

Severus était exaspéré. Il aurait dû passer une journée tranquille avant d'emmener Ioann à Ste Mangouste. Mais non, il avait fallu que ces deux hurluberlus décident que c'était un jour à tester une de leur nouveauté. Et le voilà en train de touiller un gros chaudron d'antidote pour réparer leurs erreurs. Il avait mis plus d'une heure à déterminer quel ingrédient de leur mixture avait interagi pour modifier les propriétés finales. Et il en avait bien pour le reste de la matinée pour produire ce contrepoison. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus rendu perplexe, fut l'arrivée de Ioann à leurs côtés. Le garçon était arrivé juste après qu'il ait passé un savon écrit aux Gryffondors, en indiquant qu'il voulait les aider.

C'était assez étrange comme situation. Il savait que sans détester cela, Ioann n'était pas non plus volontaire quand il s'agissait de potions. Il reconnaissait volontiers que c'était sûrement sa faute. En voulant qu'il soit correctement formé, il lui imposait de nombreux cours d'été où son fils rechignait de plus en plus prétextant que les vacances c'était pour s'amuser et se reposer. Aussi, après avoir vu quelques uns de ses tours, joués avec Draco, il restait sceptique quant à cette proposition. Mais il ne l'avait pas repoussé. Vu ce qu'il traversait émotionnellement, Severus ne voulait pas en plus l'attrister en le renvoyant dans son dortoir. Par contre, le regard calculateur que le garçon avait eu tout le temps de la recherche de l'anomalie, l'avait rendu soupçonneux. Quelque chose se tramait dans la petite tête de son garnement et ce n'était pas forcément quelque chose de rassurant.

Severus ne dirait jamais qu'il aurait préféré que son fils se lamente sur le sort de Draco, car c'était une situation bien trop difficile pour tous les deux. Mais il hésitait à trouver ce comportement tout aussi inquiétant. Quand une grosse bulle éclata dans le chaudron de Ioann et que celui-ci poussa un feulement de surprise, Severus se décida à superviser la séance avec un peu plus d'attention. Il fit disparaitre les éclaboussures avant de passer sa main dans les cheveux de son fils. Celui-ci commença alors à émettre un ronronnement chaotique, le faisant rougir furieusement. Et Severus se dit que cette fois, il l'avait réellement, son chaton. Mais son humeur baissa d'un cran quand il s'imagina Albus venir partager sa gamelle de croquettes aux citrons avec lui. Peut-être que s'il lâchait Black sur les traces du directeur … Black, en voilà un qui s'en sortait plutôt bien. Après tout, il était déjà habitué à être un sac à puces, cela ne devait pas trop le changer. Severus soupira et se demanda s'il n'y avait pas un ingrédient hallucinogène dans la potion à côté duquel il serait passé. Merlin que la journée allait être longue.

o0o

Narcissa fixait Kingsley sans le voir. Il y avait eu une urgence. Son bébé avait besoin des soins combinés d'un Neuromage et d'un Médicomage. Elle ferma les yeux alors que des larmes s'y agglutinaient. Draco était peut-être en train de mourir et on lui interdisait de le voir. Draco était peut-être déjà mort et ils n'auraient même pas eu le temps de tester cette théorie Moldue pour l'aider à être fort. Elle trembla fortement et Lucius l'attrapa par les épaules pour la serrer contre lui. Son oreille contre sa poitrine, elle entendit la panique affoler le cœur de son mari. L'Auror les regardait blêmir et se décomposer progressivement. Il ne connaissait pas Narcissa. Il ne l'avait que quelques fois entrevue mais jamais il ne lui avait réellement parlé. Il connaissait un peu plus Lucius qu'il avait côtoyé quand son changement de camp officiel avait été connu. Mais de les voir ainsi était quelque chose d'éprouvant. Eux qui ne paraissaient être que des blocs glacés et imperturbables, étaient à l'instant précis bien plus humain que n'importe qui.

- Attendez, je ne voulais pas vous affoler, reprit-il.

- Ce n'est pas votre faute, répondit le blond d'une voix angoissée. Il y a des choses toujours très difficiles à …

- Non, sincèrement ce n'était pas voulu. Surtout à la vue de la situation.

- Comment ça ?

- L'infirmière est arrivée tout à l'heure pour sa toilette. Et … Draco s'est réveillé.

- Il est … il est … hoqueta Narcissa en se demandant si elle pouvait laisser l'espoir l'envahir.

- Oui. Il a ouvert les yeux et je crois même qu'il vous a réclamé. Puis il s'est rendormi. Les guérisseurs seront plus précis, mais ils ont été appelés pour vérifier qu'il ne retombait pas dans le coma et lui faire passer quelques examens.

- Salazar merci, souffla Lucius en fermant les yeux et en resserrant sa prise autour de sa femme.

- Ils en ont peut-être pour un certain moment. Vous devriez aller prendre un café en attendant.

- Je ne pourrais pas, murmura la maman. Je ne pourrais pas m'éloigner maintenant.

- Je comprends. Mais prenez au moins un siège.

Le couple approuva avant de prendre place sur les chaises peu confortables qui étaient installées le long du couloir. Lorsque l'Auror fut relevé, Narcissa était toujours serrée contre son mari et semblait chuchoter des mots de réconfort dans son oreille. Mots qui devaient plus la rassurer elle que lui. Celui-ci ne faisait pas de cas de l'endroit où il était et lui caressait les cheveux en acquiesçant silencieusement. Si Williamson fut surpris de l'image qu'ils dégageaient, il ne le montra pas. Il était rentré dans son rôle et il s'arrêtait à la protection du garçon derrière la porte. Kingsley disparut quelques longues minutes avant de revenir en portant deux tasses fumantes. Il les remit aux époux en leur disant qu'il s'était débrouillé pour que seules les personnes nécessaires à cette partie du service soient autorisées à passer. Cela leur laisserait un peu d'intimité pour attendre les nouvelles. Lucius lui serra la main avec gratitude avant de la repasser autour des épaules de sa moitié.

Le temps qui les sépara de la sortie des Guérisseurs, leur parut démesurément grand. L'attente était stressante. Presque encore plus que de ne pas le savoir réveillé. Aussi quand la porte s'ouvrit, ils se levèrent immédiatement. Prichardson leur demanda de le suivre dans son bureau, ne désirant pas leur parler dans le couloir où n'importe qui pourrait entendre puis comprenant leur état d'anxiété, il ne leur fit pas l'offense de leur proposer un thé. Une fois tous installés sur leur siège, il entra directement dans le vif du sujet.

- Je suppose que l'Auror vous a prévenu que votre fils s'était réveillé ce matin.

- Effectivement, répondit Lucius. Il a ajouté qu'il nous avait demandé avant de perdre conscience de nouveau.

- C'est juste. Sauf qu'il n'est pas retombé dans le coma, il s'est juste rendormi. Et c'est une bonne chose. Je ne vais pas vous cacher que son état n'est pas encore ce qu'on peut définir de bon. Mais c'est un grand pas en avant. La première intervention qu'il a subie mardi soir, a partiellement résorbé l'hématome. Cela a décongestionné progressivement la pression qu'il exerçait. Mais tout n'est pas fini. Quand il vous a appelé, l'infirmière a pu détecter qu'il avait un peu de mal à s'exprimer.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il est aphasique ? Demanda Narcissa.

- C'est le cas, mais je pense que c'est temporaire. Il s'est à nouveau réveillé pendant que nous l'examinions. Nous avons pu lui poser quelques questions et nous avons constaté que déjà il s'exprimait mieux. Je pense que c'est le contre coup de l'intervention et qu'il est déjà en train de s'estomper. Ce soir il ne devrait plus rester aucune trace d'aphasie.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle, soupira la maman avec soulagement.

- Par contre, il subit actuellement une paralysie partielle du côté gauche. Je ne suis pour l'instant pas en mesure de définir si elle est définitive. Son visage n'est que légèrement touché donc il ne devrait pas rester beaucoup de trace niveau faciale. Il ne s'en est pas encore rendu compte car il n'est pas resté suffisamment éveiller pour se rendre compte de ce qui l'entourait. Et il souffrait d'une violente migraine. Nous lui avons fait ingérer quelques potions de soin et de nutrition. A son prochain réveil, nous lui donnerons un vrai repas, léger mais qui l'aidera à mieux se remettre que n'importe quel breuvage.

- Quand aurons-nous des certitudes quant à son état ? Demanda Lucius.

- Au mieux dans trois jours. Je tiens à vous informer que si ce soir il est en état de le supporter, je lui ferais subir la prochaine intervention. Vu les bons résultats que nous avons eu avec la première, je pense que l'hématome va pouvoir être réduit à ce moment là. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il devrait subir une nouvelle intervention par la suite. Mais ne vendons pas la fourrure de la Demiguise avant de l'avoir trouvée. Donc tant que je n'en aurais pas fini avec l'assainissement de son cerveau, nous ne pourrons pas être sûrs des résultats sur Draco. Il est jeune et il réagit bien à son traitement. Ce qui s'annonce assez positif. Mais gardez bien à l'esprit que toute manipulation sur le cerveau peut être fatale au patient.

- Nous comprenons bien. Mais s'il … enfin s'il se réveille après la nouvelle intervention, il peut rester paralysé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je confirme qu'il se peut que ce soit effectivement définitif. Comme je vous l'ai dit, rien n'est sûr tant qu'il ne s'est pas remis de toutes les interventions à faire.

- Pouvons nous allez le voir ? S'enquit Narcissa avec fébrilité.

- Je ne peux vous autoriser qu'une demi heure de visite pour l'instant. Il est très fatigué et doit être au mieux de sa forme actuelle pour ce soir. Mais je sais aussi qu'il a besoin de vous. Il a dû se rendormir mais si vous ne le brusquez pas, alors je vous autorise à le réveiller pour le soutenir moralement. Mais il devra se reposer le reste de l'après midi.

- Juste une demi-heure ? Mais nous pourrons tout même le voir plus tard, n'est-ce pas ? S'affola la maman.

- Pas aujourd'hui Madame Malfoy. Il est nécessaire que j'intervienne rapidement. Si je ne le fais pas, la paralysie risque ensuite d'être plus difficile à guérir. Je sais que c'est une décision difficile pour vous, mais vous devez me faire confiance… pour Draco.

- Je comprends, murmura-t-elle.

- Pourrons-nous le voir plus longtemps demain? Intervint Lucius en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tout dépendra de ses réactions à l'intervention. Je ne peux pas vous le promettre pour l'instant.

- Son frère voulait venir le voir ce soir, je pourrais lui faire comprendre qu'il ne le pourra pas car il sera en soin. Mais il ne comprendra pas qu'on le lui refuse demain.

-Son frère ? Vous avez un autre enfant ? S'étonna le Neuromage.

- Non. En fait il s'agit d'un garçon avec lequel il a quasiment grandi et qu'il considère comme son frère. Ils sont très proches tous les deux. La séparation a été brutale et Ioann a besoin de voir Draco pour arriver à se remettre.

- Je comprends. Mais je ne peux pas encore me prononcer. Il est évident que si l'état de Draco le permet, ce garçon pourra venir lui rendre visite.

- Bien, merci. Pouvons-nous aller le voir, maintenant ?

- Je vous ai tout dit pour l'instant. Je vous tiendrez au courant en fin d'après midi de l'avancée des évènements.

Les trois adultes se levèrent simultanément. Narcissa attrapa un mouchoir dans sa poche afin de faire disparaitre les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues le temps de cette rencontre. Puis elle inspira profondément avant de se reconstituer un visage froid. Elle s'agrippa fortement au bras de son mari et suivit le mouvement. Le Neuromage les reconduisit à la chambre avant d'y entrer. Il indiqua la situation à l'infirmière qui venait de finir de faire la toilette au garçon. Elle sourit aux parents avant de sortir à la suite de son supérieur. Narcissa lâcha Lucius et se précipita au chevet de son fils. Elle approcha une chaise où elle s'installa avant d'attraper la main fraiche du garçon. Délicatement elle la lui massa pour la réchauffer. Elle caressa aussi son front tout en lui murmurant de mots doux à l'oreille. Lucius resta debout derrière elle, les yeux fixés sur le visage pâle de Draco. Il se crispa légèrement quand il vit les paupières tressauter avant qu'elles ne s'ouvrent doucement.

- Bonjour mon Ange, l'encouragea Narcissa d'une voix tendre.

- 'man ?

- Oui je suis là Draco. Tout va bien. Tout va bien aller maintenant.

- 'est-ce m'a-ive ?

- L'hématome qui s'était formé dans ton cerveau lors de ta commotion s'était aggravé et tu es tombé dans le coma. Le Neuromage que tu devais voir t'a soigné et on attendait que tu te réveilles.

- Vais m-eu ?

- Tu vas mieux, mais ça ira encore mieux quand toutes les interventions cérébrales seront finies. Ne parle pas mon Chéri. Avec le contre coup, tu as un peu de mal, mais ça va passer. On va rester là un peu avec toi puis tu te reposeras.

- Mais on reviendra dès demain. Et normalement on ne sera pas seul. Il y a quelqu'un qui est très pressé de venir te voir.

- 'ann ?

- Qui d'autre ? Sourit Lucius. Il s'est beaucoup inquiété pour toi tu sais.

- Dis ui 'anque.

- Je lui dirais. Et tu lui manques aussi. Tout comme tu nous as manqué, reprit le père avec un ton plus sérieux.

- Déoé.

- De quoi ? Draco, quoi que tu en penses, ce n'est pas parce que ta santé n'est pas au mieux que nous t'aimons moins. Nous nous inquiétons pour toi car tu es notre fils et qu'on t'aime. Tu aurais été aveugle, paralysé ou réduit à l'état d'enveloppe corporelle sans esprit, cela n'aurait rien changé.

Les yeux fatigués et à peine ouverts de Draco s'embuèrent de larmes. Voyant cela, Lucius contourna le lit et s'assit sur le bord. Il lui caressa la joue du dos de l'index tout en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Tu n'es pas une poupée que l'on jette lorsqu'elle se casse. Comment voudrais-tu qu'on se détourne de toi parce que tu ne vas pas bien ? Au contraire. C'est pour cela que je ne vais pas te mentir. Tu as déjà subi une lourde intervention cérébrale et ce soir tu en subiras une autre. Il est fort probable qu'il y en ait encore d'autres. Ce sont des manipulations très délicates et qui peuvent laisser des séquelles. Si c'est le cas, alors nous serons là, avec toi, pour t'aider. Tu es notre fils Draco, et quoi que ta fierté d'adolescent puisse te dire, il n'est nullement question qu'on t'aime moins ou qu'on t'éloigne de nous pour cela.

- Ton père a raison mon Chéri. Nous aurions dû voir que tu n'allais pas bien et je suis désolée que tu aies enduré tout ça seul. Tu aurais dû nous en parler. Mais pour rien au monde ta place parmi nous changera, le rassura Narcissa en essuyant de ses mains les larmes que l'enfant versait avant de lui embrasser la main qu'elle tenait toujours. Quoi qu'il se passe, tu restes notre bébé. Maintenant endors-toi, Draco. Tu es fatigué et tu dois être reposé pour ce soir. Dors mon ange, papa et maman veillent sur toi.

Draco ferma ses yeux alors que ceux-ci pleuraient toujours. Il leva sa main droite et chercha celle de son père. Lucius lui simplifia le travail en l'attrapant entre les deux siennes avant de lui frotter doucement le poignet pour le rassurer. Il ne fallut que quelques instants au garçon pour s'endormir profondément. Et quand l'infirmière revint en annonçant que les visites étaient terminées, aucun des trois blonds n'avait bougé.

o0o

L'antidote fut correctement réalisé et avait été administré plus rapidement que Poppy ne l'aurait imaginé. Mais Severus et ses trois petites mains avaient relevé le défi avec brio. Ce fut avec soulagement qu'elle ne cancana plus lorsqu'elle remercia le professeur de potions. Elle en profita pour lui donner les nouvelles que son confrère de St Mangouste lui avait transmises avant de se précipiter vers les deux élèves qui arrivaient à l'infirmerie. Elle râla après l'inconscience de ces enfants qui n'avait rien de mieux à faire qu'aller taquiner le calamar géant en plein hiver. Elle déshabilla les deux malheureux qui grelottaient dans leur uniforme trempé et gelé avant de leur tendre un pyjama d'infirmerie. Puis elle commença à soigner les différents coups qu'ils avaient visiblement pris en se débattant avec les tentacules de la bestiole.

Severus l'abandonna à son travail en remarquant que l'heure tournait et que son prochain cours, le premier de la journée, allait bientôt commencer. Il se demanda comment son fils prendrait les différentes nouvelles de Draco. Bien sûr il serait content qu'il se soit réveillé, mais la déception de ne pas le voir le soir même serait grande. Et quelques heures plus tard, il remarqua amèrement qu'il avait eu raison. Il l'avait convoqué dans son bureau pour lui annoncer le tout avant que l'heure d'aller à St Mangouste n'approche. Et quand Ioann repartit vers les quartiers de Serpentard, la promesse d'aller voir son frère dès que possible n'atténua pas la déception de ne pas le faire le soir même.

Mais lorsqu'il arriva dans la Salle Commune, il avait tout de même un sourire aux lèvres. Draco s'était réveillé. Il n'était pas tiré d'affaire mais pour lui c'était tout ce qu'il comptait. Quand ses camarades levèrent les yeux vers lui, ils l'interrogèrent immédiatement sur son humeur.

- Dray s'est réveillé ! Cria-t-il à la cantonade.

Si dans un premier temps, le silence accueillit sa déclaration, rapidement des applaudissements retentirent. Certains étaient plus chaleureux que d'autres mais le résultat était là. Connors et Julian ébouriffèrent leur petit camarade en lui disant que c'était une excellente nouvelle alors que Blaise, Théo et Daphné se rapprochaient d'eux pour avoir plus de nouvelles. Un cri résonna dans les couloirs avant qu'une Pansy aux yeux écarquillés sorte en courant des dortoirs.

- C'est vrai ? Il va mieux ? Je peux le voir ?

- Certainement pas, renifla dédaigneusement Ioann en la regardant avec mépris.

La joie unanime retomba d'un cran à cette interaction. Dire que Pansy n'aimait pas Ioann était une évidence pour tout le monde. Cela faisait un an et demi que c'était le cas après tout. Mais c'était la première fois que le plus jeune se rebellait ainsi devant elle.

- Et pourquoi non ? Demanda-t-elle méchamment.

- Parce qu'avant que toi tu puisses le voir, tu penses bien que moi je l'aurais vu bien avant.

- Tu parles, tu n'es qu'un être insignifiant après tout.

- Peut-être, mais c'est comme ça et tu n'y peux rien, répondit Ioann en redressant le nez de façon hautaine.

Malgré son air déterminé et sa fierté affichée, Ioann n'en menait pas large. Il n'était pas quelqu'un qui cherchait les affrontements. Son rythme cardiaque s'était considérablement accéléré et une angoisse sourde venait de se blottir dans sa poitrine. Il était prêt à effectuer un repli stratégique et à se cacher au fond de son lit si jamais Pansy lui répondait avec un peu trop de hargne. Il n'était pas un couard, mais son assurance était de plus en plus réduite depuis le début de cette année scolaire. Et l'attention dont il était la victime depuis l'histoire Skeeter avait considérablement ébranlé sa confiance en lui.

- Non et puis avec ta voix de crécerelle, tu vas lui coller une migraine d'enfer à Draco, coupa Blaise en rigolant, alors laisse lui quelques jours avant de lui infliger ça, là c'est pas l'heure de nous l'esquinter plus qu'il ne l'est déjà.

- Connard, lui cracha Pansy avant de repartir, vexée dans son dortoir.

- Bon, au moins ça c'est réglé. Alors, comment il va ? Demanda Théo quand la jeune fille fut partie.

- On ne sait pas trop encore en fait. Il est sorti du coma donc c'est une bonne nouvelle, mais il doit subir encore une intervention ce soir, voire plus. Donc tant que ce ne sera pas fini les Médicomages ne se prononcent pas, indiqua Ioann avant de continuer en murmurant. Il peut très bien ne pas se réveiller ce soir.

- Positive, Io. Il s'est remis une fois, il a fait le plus difficile si tu veux mon avis, le rassura Elidjah.

- J'espère. Tout comme j'espère que je pourrais le voir demain.

- Tu n'y vas pas tout à l'heure ?

- Non, ça a été reporté.

- Alors tu vas avoir le temps de m'expliquer le cours de sortilèges, soupira Connors.

En effet, le garçon avait fait une réaction allergique à un composant de l'antidote et avait dû louper leur cours le temps de se faire soigner. Il avait beau apprendre très rapidement, il aurait préféré aller en classe comme tous les autres. Owen indiqua à ce moment là qu'il allait à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches sur le devoir de Métamorphose. Ce fut ce qui détourna l'attention des autres Serpentards du groupe, chacun repartant à ses occupations.

o0o

_Samedi 8 Janvier 1994._

Le lendemain après midi, Ioann était fébrile. Il était assis dans le bureau de Poppy et attendait son père avec une impatience non dissimulée. Il savait qu'il était arrivé avec presque vingt minutes d'avance sur l'heure du rendez-vous mais il s'était fait jeter par ses amis car il stressait tout le monde à tourner en rond. Quand il avait passé la porte, sa tante l'avait regardé s'avancer avec un sourire entendu. Mais avant de le laisser patienter, elle avait tenu à lui expliquer tous les risques que Draco encourait et les séquelles qu'il avait à subir. Il avait pâli en entendant tout ça mais elle lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il était tout à fait possible que ces effets disparaissent dans un délai plus ou moins rapide.

Il se leva brusquement quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il regarda Severus entrer avec soulagement. Celui-ci s'approcha de lui, posa une main sur son épaule et lui demanda s'il était prêt. Ioann affirma d'un hochement furieux la tête en lui disant que malgré tout il avait un peu peur. Et il y avait de quoi. Si au collège, il était relativement entouré dans une sorte de cocon protecteur, il n'était pas idiot, en allant à Ste Mangouste, il allait devoir affronter le regard des autres. En particulier de ceux qui les regarderaient comme des animaux de foire pour savoir si oui ou non, Snape père battait son fils.

Severus lui ébouriffa un peu plus ses cheveux avant de lui assurer que tout irait bien, que s'il restait la tête haute et qu'il ne s'occupait pas de ce que les autres pensent, alors il leur prouverait une bonne fois pour toute que toute cette mascarade était fausse. Alors le garçon releva la tête et afficha un air le plus assuré possible alors qu'intérieurement il était mort de trouille. Le professeur s'en aperçut et lui murmura juste de penser à Draco, que le reste viendrait tout seul.

Ioann déglutit difficilement en regardant son père activer la cheminée puis se décaler pour le laisser passer. Il s'avança dans le foyer avant de donner sa destination. Il ferma les yeux car voyager par réseau de cheminée n'était pas un moyen qu'il appréciait beaucoup. Quand ses pieds buttèrent contre le sol, il se sentit déséquilibré mais réussi à se maintenir sur ses jambes. Relevant la tête fièrement, il avança un peu pour laisser de la place à son père avant de se retrouver broyé dans une étreinte qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. Les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte par la surpris, il remarqua que sa vue était gênée par de longs poils roses. Tellement sous le choc de cette attaque surprise, il n'entendit pas Severus arriver derrière lui.

- Ioann, arrête de cligner des yeux et réfléchis donc un peu, ricana le professeur en le voyant tenter de faire le point.

- Ben alors p'tit gars, il est où mon bisou ?

- Dora ? Mais qu'est-ce … qu'est-ce tu fais là ?

- Je suis venue t'attendre, demi-portion. Histoire que tu ne te perdes pas avant d'être auprès de mon cousin.

- Ce n'est certainement pas en le faisant mourir d'une crise cardiaque ou en l'étouffant qu'il arrivera à destination.

- Vous êtes jaloux professeur ? Vous aussi vous voulez un câlin ?

- N'essayez même pas de tenter quoi que ce soit, grogna Severus en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Allez, arrêtez donc avec vos bêtises, s'amusa la jeune fille. Et ne trainez pas. Les visites sont raccourcies aujourd'hui. Draco a besoin de repos.

- Sa chambre est où ? Demanda Ioann avec intérêt.

- Tu prends ce couloir là, puis tu tournes à gauche et tu suis la direction de la Neuromagie. Quand tu verras un grand noir en faction c'est que sa chambre est derrière.

- Shacklebolt est de service ? Demanda Severus en gardant un œil sur son fils qui se précipitait dans les couloirs.

- Il vient de me relever. Venez, allons-y, car je n'ai pas envie que vous me torturiez dans l'un de vos cachots pour avoir perdu de vue votre fiston chéri.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel mais prit tout de même rapidement la suite de Ioann. Si Ste Mangouste n'était pas un endroit dangereux, il n'oubliait pas Lestrange et son évasion. Mais malgré tout, il ne le rattrapa qu'en arrivant à la chambre de Draco. Le garçon était figé et fixait d'un air peu assuré l'Auror. Celui-ci le regardait sans émotion. Il n'avait pas spécialement eu l'occasion de le rencontrer mais il était indéniable pour lui que c'était le jeune Snape. Il se savait impressionnant et voyait bien que son vis-à-vis était intimidé. Mais il ne changea rien à son attitude. La sécurité d'un adolescent était en jeu et il ne voulait pas baisser sa garde devant ce bout d'homme. N'importe qui pouvait se cacher derrière l'adorable bouille de cet enfant seul. Mais il s'autorisa un sourire en voyant Severus arriver en compagnie d'une Tonks aux cheveux roses.

- Hey Kings' ! T'as pas honte de faire peur à Ioann ? Range donc ta panoplie du méchant Auror, tempéra-t-elle alors qu'un sourire démentait son ton sévère.

- Je fais mon boulot, jeune fille.

- C'est vous l'Auror Kingsley ? Demanda Ioann en ouvrant grand les yeux.

- Oui gamin, c'est bien moi.

- Alors vous êtes un ami de papa… celui de l'article… continua le garçon tout en murmurant la fin de la phrase.

- Effectivement. Et je suis ravi de faire réellement ta connaissance.

- Moi aussi et … et merci pour ce que vous avez fait.

- Oublie ça mon p'tit. Je n'aime pas qu'on s'en prenne à des enfants et il fallait bien que quelqu'un lui mette le haut-là à la Skeeter. Allez, passe de l'autre côté de cette porte avant que les Guérisseurs ne viennent clôturer les visites.

Ioann acquiesça avant de se précipiter vers la porte de la chambre. Timidement il frappa et attendit qu'on lui réponde. Il reconnut tout de suite la voix de Narcissa et entra. La chambre était sombre. Poppy lui avait dit que pour éviter à Draco d'avoir des migraines, il devait rester dans une semi-obscurité. Il s'avança précipitamment pour se blottir dans les bras de sa tante. Elle lui rendit cette étreinte avec tendresse avant de le pousser vers le lit. Quand il passa devant Lucius, celui-ci l'attira un instant contre lui avant de le laisser rejoindre le blondinet tout juste réveillé.

- Привет большого брата. (Salut grand frère)

Draco sourit doucement tout en le regardant à travers le voile de fatigue qui obstruait ses yeux. La veille il avait dormi presque toute la journée et le soir, après avoir contrôlé son état, le Neuromage avait pratiqué une deuxième intervention sur son cerveau. C'était un acte magique très important mais il ne s'en était pas vraiment rendu compte étant donné qu'il avait été endormi. Par contre, quand il s'était éveillé au petit matin, il avait cru qu'on lui ouvrait le crane avec une petite cuillère en bois tellement la douleur était insoutenable. L'infirmière lui avait fait avaler un lot de potions infectes mais au moins l'une d'entre elles l'avait légèrement soulagé. On l'avait bien prévenu que ça arriverait mais il n'aurait pas cru que ce soit à ce point là.

- Salut Moustique, murmura-t-il.

- J'aurais voulu venir te voir hier mais on n'avait pas le droit à cause de ton intervention. Ça va mieux maintenant ?

- Draco va être encore fatigué pendant quelques jours, indiqua Narcissa ne voulant pas que son fils s'épuise à parler de son état. Mais tout s'est bien passé une nouvelle fois. Malgré quelques petits désagréments, il y a du mieux. Hier il avait du mal à parler mais aujourd'hui c'est passé. Le Neuromage était très satisfait de ce résultat.

- Alors il va guérir complètement.

- Il n'est pas encore sur pied, mais c'est en bonne voie. Bien sûr rien n'est encore fait, le guérisseur nous a bien prévenu que malgré tout, il faudra attendre lundi pour faire un diagnostique définitif. Mais pour l'instant, aucune autre intervention n'est prévue.

- L'hématome a été réduit ? Demanda Severus qui s'approcha pour dire bonjour à son filleul.

- Non pas totalement, répondit Lucius, mais si tout va bien, le traitement suffira à résorber les derniers restes. Prichardson pense que c'est mieux que de lui faire subir une autre manipulation cérébrale. Surtout qu'il réagit bien aux potions.

- C'est une bonne chose, soupira le professeur.

-Mais rien n'est encore joué, s'il y a des complications d'ici lundi soir, il sera obligé de recommencer une troisième fois.

- Mais Dray il a la tête dure, alors il va guérir très vite !

- Tu as raison, sourit la blonde. Notre garçon est très courageux et il va combattre sa commotion en deux temps trois mouvements maintenant.

- J'suis pas un Gryffondor, marmonna le blond en fermant les yeux.

- Encore heureux, s'offusqua faussement Lucius avant de sourire. Mais ta mère a raison quand même.

Le petit blond bougonna doucement s'attirant quelques moqueries avant que Ioann demande aux adultes s'il pouvait rester un peu seul avec lui. Narcissa hésita à s'éloigner de son fils mais suivit tout de même son mari et Severus dans le couloir. Ils tombèrent alors sur le surprenant spectacle de Tonks tentant de faire perdre son sérieux à son collègue en faisant changer son visage de forme. Si Kingsley restait stoïque et imperturbable, ces mimiques détendirent les trois autres adultes. Une fois la porte refermée, Lucius avoua à Severus que tout n'allait pas aussi bien que ce qu'ils avaient dit à Ioann. Si l'aphasie de Draco semblait avoir disparu, sa paralysie était toujours d'actualité.

- Le Neuromage ne peut rien nous dire pour l'instant sur l'évolution possible de cette séquelle. S'il y avait eu du mieux depuis ce matin, cela aurait prouvé qu'une amélioration était possible. Mais il est inquiet quant au fait qu'il n'y ait eu aucun changement depuis hier. Il craint que cela reste définitif.

- Et il n'y a pas moyen de soigner ça une fois qu'il aura récupéré ? Demanda Kingsley avec intérêt.

- Hélas non. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait la moelle épinière d'altérée et que des potions de régénérations puissent guérir. Le problème vient de son cerveau et c'est un domaine encore trop nébuleux.

- Pour l'instant la santé de Draco est précaire, intervint Severus. Ce n'est pas la peine de faire des plans sur la comète tant que le délai indiqué n'est pas écoulé. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire c'est lui apporter notre soutien et lui montrer qu'il n'est pas seul.

- C'est bien ce qu'on comptait faire, répondit Lucius. C'est un moment difficile à passer pour lui. Difficile et douloureux. Il a besoin de notre optimisme. Mais il n'est pas stupide, il sait qu'il prend un traitement très lourd. Il est également suivi car sa tension fait des siennes depuis l'intervention. Et par prévention, il avale également des potions pour lui éviter les crises épileptiques.

- C'est effectivement très lourd pour un garçon de son âge. Il va avoir besoin de manger correctement du solide sinon son estomac ne va pas supporter ça longtemps, fit remarquer Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ce soir ils vont essayer de lui faire manger un peu de nourriture consistante à la place des potions d'alimentation. Mais ils ne sont pas certains qu'il l'accepte après une semaine de nourriture en fiole, soupira Lucius.

- Ça ne va pas l'aider à se remettre moralement. Il faut qu'on surveille qu'il ne tombe pas non plus en dépression. C'est une conséquence qui arrive parfois et qui n'aide pas le patient à guérir. Il va lui falloir la plus grande normalité que l'on pourra lui apporter, continua Narcissa.

- Je ne suis pas certain que Ioann pourra revenir avant le week-end prochain, mais je vais voir pour le ramener demain. Ce sera toujours ça de gagné.

- Ça n'a pas été trop difficile pour lui de traverser le hall de l'hôpital ? Demanda la blonde.

- Je me suis débrouillée pour qu'il oublie ceux qui l'entouraient, répondit Tonks sereinement.

- Voilà donc pourquoi tu étais toujours là, fit remarquer son collègue avec un sourire.

Elle affirma avec fierté qu'elle s'était donné pour mission de soulager les peurs du garçon et qu'elle n'avait donc fait que son devoir. Severus lui en fut reconnaissant, même s'il ne se prononça pas. Et il sut en échangeant un regard avec la jeune fille, qu'elle avait compris. Dans la chambre, Ioann s'était installé à côté de son frère. Après avoir bien vérifié qu'il ne le dérangeait pas et qu'il ne lui faisait pas mal, il s'était allongé à côté de lui, la tête contre son épaule et son bras traversant son torse. Ils restèrent un instant comme ça, à savourer la présence de l'autre avant que le plus jeune lui transmette les messages de leurs amis, même s'il oublia sciemment de donner celui de Pansy. Puis il lui fit la morale comme quoi ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait un an d'écart qu'il devait refuser son aide quand ça n'allait pas. Fermement il lui annonça que maintenant et tant qu'il ne serait pas sur pied, c'était lui qui s'occuperait de lui, que ça lui plaise ou non. Draco n'eut pas la force de le contredire et fut finalement content de remiser sa fierté au placard pour profiter de ce que son frère lui offrait. Puis Ioann lui parla de la blague des jumeaux. Racontant avec enthousiasme les mésaventures de chacun, l'humeur noire de son père et l'amusement d'Albus.

- J'aurais aimé voir ça, répondit Draco d'une voix épuisée.

- Alors il va falloir que tu te remettes très vite, parce que si leur idée était bonne, elle a tout de même foiré. Et puis moi j'ai bien une idée qui pourrait être encore plus drôle. Je n'ai pas encore pu leur en parler, et puis je voulais d'abord te la dire.

- Vas-y…

Ioann le regarda bailler et papillonner des yeux. Draco avait vraiment besoin de repos. Mais il voulait quand même lui faire part de ses pensées. Il était sûr que cela aiderait son frère à garder le moral pour affronter cette mauvaise période. Alors il jeta un œil méfiant à la porte avant de se coller à l'oreille du blond pour lui murmurer son secret. Oh, il ne détailla pas, il lui donna juste les grandes lignes mais cela suffit à lui arracher un léger rire.

- Si on se fait prendre on est bon pour la fessée publique.

- Ouais, chuchota Ioann.

- J'ai hâte de revenir alors, murmura Draco en se calant contre son frère et savourant son étreinte.

Et quand quelques minutes plus tard, Narcissa se décida à reprendre sa place à côté de son fils, elle ne put que s'émouvoir de le voir endormi, blotti dans les bras du plus jeune, un sourire encore affiché sur ses lèvres. Elle échangea un doux regard avec son neveu. Ce qu'elle ne sut pas, c'était que sous leurs airs angéliques, ces deux petits démons avaient l'esprit plein de mauvais tours.


	41. Emois

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen et Connors.

Béta : BettyMars

Zarakinel, merci pour toutes tes reviews !

Bien que dire. Déjà visiblement, mon Lucius fait mouche. Il est loin le Lucius qui frappait son fils pour une broutille. Mais en presque 8 ans, il a largement appris à évoluer lol. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, il n'est pas non plus devenu un gentil bisounours … quand on l'attaque, il répond … si si … je vous promets que j'ai écrit dernièrement un chapitre où son adversaire aurait surement préféré resté au lit …

Mais passons, on est loin d'y être lol. Maintenant Draco. Et oui, le petit blond est enfin réveillé c'est un grand soulagement. Même si pour lui tout n'est pas fini et qu'il va se trouver dans des situations pas toujours pas toujours faciles (si si, là cette fois ci, c'est bien plus proche lol).

Ensuite il y a les Jumeaux … braves jumeaux, qui ont toujours l'action pour rire … même quand ils foirent leur coup. Mais pas de souci à ce faire, deux Serpentard semblent bien inspirés… est-ce que cela va durer ?

Et enfin Ioann. Sacré petit bouchon qui vient de tenir tête à Pansy. Certes, il avait un peu le trouillomètre à zéro, mais il l'a fait. C'est qu'il s'affirme de plus en plus celui là :). Et avec son frère, il est très protecteur … les rôles sont inversés cette fois.

Et maintenant, place à un nouveau chapitre … également riche en évènements. Mais je vous laisse découvrir et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite de cette histoire :)

NOTE : dans 2 semaines je serais en vacances et comme mon mari ne sais pas encore s'il a ses vacances là ou lors de mes prochaines vacances en avril, je ne sais pas trop comment cela va se passer pour les publications. J'en saurais plus la semaine prochaine. Mais je tenais tout de même à vous en informer. Sur-ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

Phrase défi : Aucune… il n'y avait plus de stock lors de l'écriture du chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 41: Emois.**

_Vendredi 14 Janvier 1994._

Ioann avait du mal à tenir en place. Par deux fois déjà, Minerva avait dû lui demander de rester tranquille s'il ne voulait pas être collé à sa chaise alors que Connors l'avait menacé des pires choses s'il venait à le déconcentrer une nouvelle fois en gigotant. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. La veille il avait eu droit à son deuxième cours sur le Patronus. Cette fois, il avait eu lieu juste après le repas du soir. Le garçon avait été plus intéressé car il se faisait beaucoup moins de soucis pour Draco. Il avait réussi à se trouver un souvenir heureux dans tous ceux que le blond et lui s'étaient forgés. Il avait d'ailleurs senti que quelque chose se passait lorsqu'il était suffisamment concentré. Il n'avait pourtant rien produit du tout et s'était contenté d'agiter sa baguette dans le vide. Mais Sirius l'avait une nouvelle fois rassuré sur ses capacités.

Le jeune Snape avouait pourtant que voir Harry produire un nuage vaporeux presque à chaque coup l'avait un peu démoralisé. Mais ils avaient un an d'écart et à leur âge, c'était une grande différence. Par contre, ils s'étaient tous les deux retrouvés épuisés au bout d'une heure. D'une malheureuse petite heure d'après eux. Sirius avait rigolé en les voyant bougonner alors qu'il leur avait dit que la séance était finie. Mais Ioann reconnut rapidement qu'il était bien content que cela n'ait pas duré plus longtemps. Le professeur avait raison lorsqu'il disait que c'était un sort qui demandait beaucoup d'entrainement mais surtout beaucoup d'énergie. A peine arrivé dans son dortoir qu'il s'était écroulé sur son lit. Il avait fallu toute la force de persuasion d'Eli et la force tout court d'Owen pour qu'il aille se débarbouiller et se mette en pyjama. Mais une fois cela fait, il s'était endormi avant même que sa tête ne touche son oreiller, sous le regard moqueur de ses amis car il était encore relativement tôt. Mais du coup, il avait passé une longue et très reposante nuit et s'était réveillé en forme.

Son humeur s'était encore améliorée quand il s'était souvenu que Draco revenait à Poudlard en fin de journée. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis le dimanche précédant et les courtes lettres qu'il lui avait fait parvenir n'étaient pas suffisantes à son gout. Alors il était vraiment très content de pouvoir le revoir et de savoir qu'il pourrait le faire bien plus facilement maintenant. Et même Pansy n'avait pas réussi à l'énerver avec son piaillement incessant. Pourtant quand elle avait su pour leur ami, elle était devenue presque aussi intenable que lui … sauf que Ioann n'avait pas une voix de crécerelle.

- Monsieur Snape, cela fera cinq points en moins et vous rajouterez dix centimètres au devoir que je vous donnerai tout à l'heure. Vous êtes tout simplement insupportable aujourd'hui, s'énerva Minerva.

Bien sûr elle savait ce qui rendait le garçon aussi électrique et elle le comprenait. Mais ils étaient en cours et elle était le professeur. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer un tel comportement sans rien dire. Elle savait très bien que Severus viendrait lui dire sa façon de penser un peu plus tard, mais après tout, il retirait bien des points à Gryffondor pour des broutilles, qu'il la laisse donc en retirer à Serpentard quand c'était mérité. Elle regarda le garçon rougir d'embarras avant de gigoter un peu plus. Merlin que ce cours se finisse bientôt ou elle allait finir par le rendre immobile de force.

- Désolé professeur, répondit Ioann honteux de s'être fait reprendre de la sorte.

Il passa les dix minutes suivantes à tenter de se concentrer sous le regard sévère de Minerva. Mais son esprit était bien loin de la Métamorphose. Dès que la fin du cours, il jeta ses affaires dans son sac avant de se précipiter dans les couloirs et heureusement, il n'eut pas beaucoup de chemin à faire pour arriver devant l'infirmerie. Il ne risquait donc pas de tomber sur Rusard.

Même si Draco était sorti de Ste Mangouste, il n'était pas pour autant de retour en cours. Si tout ce passait bien, il ne devrait y rester que deux semaines avant de pouvoir revenir dans son dortoir. Deux semaines où il se reposerait tout en rattrapant au mieux son retard. Parce qu'il n'était pas guéri. Il n'avait pas eu à subir une nouvelle intervention et l'hématome avait presque disparu. Mais des séquelles lui restaient. Ses migraines étaient beaucoup moins virulentes mais pour éviter qu'il ne souffre de trop, le blond devait rester dans une lumière tamisée ou alors porter des lunettes de soleil.

C'était la paralysie qu'il devrait affronter pendant un temps non défini. Il était vrai qu'il allait mieux et que si sa jambe n'était pas encore réactive, son pied et plus particulièrement ses orteils étaient en bonne voie pour retrouver leur sensibilité et mobilité. Le Neuromage avait décrété que c'était une excellente nouvelle et que c'était plutôt bon signe pour une guérison. Mais le problème était que personne ne pouvait dire combien de temps il faudrait à l'adolescent pour retrouver ses facultés ni s'il les retrouverait toutes. En attendant, son bras gauche restait totalement inerte sans aucun signe d'amélioration.

Ioann secoua la tête pour se sortir ça de la tête et retrouva son sourire. Il poussa la porte vivement et sursauta quand elle alla buter contre le mur. Il rougit devant le regard sévère de Poppy. Il n'avait pas cru mettre autant de force dans cette action. L'infirmière roula des yeux avant de lui indiquer de s'asseoir un instant car son frère n'était pas encore arrivé. Cela le contraria grandement mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre. Heureusement il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps car moins de dix minutes plus tard, Lucius et Narcissa arrivaient poussant Draco dans un fauteuil roulant. Il avait toujours son air fatigué mais avait retrouvé quelques couleurs. Ioann attendit que son oncle l'ait attrapé dans ses bras pour le poser sur le lit de la petite chambre qu'il avait déjà occupée plus de six mois plus tôt, avant de venir presque se jeter à son cou.

- Doucement Io, je vais mieux mais évite quand même de me casser.

- Tu m'as manqué. Maintenant on pourra se voir tous les jours alors je suis content !

- Oui, tous les jours, mais pas trop longtemps, gronda légèrement Poppy.

- Mais Tatie …

- Non Ioann. Draco a pu sortir de Ste Mangouste parce que son état s'était amélioré, mais il faut tout de même le laisser se reposer correctement. Sans compter qu'il faut qu'il étudie pour ne pas prendre trop de retard et que c'est déjà bien assez éprouvant pour son cerveau.

- Mais Tatie …

- Oui mais si je fais que dormir et étudier, ça va être horrible, gémit Draco.

- Evidemment que vous pourrez vous voir, mais en restant raisonnables, s'exaspéra Poppy.

- Elle a raison les garçons. Plus tu feras attention, mon ange, plus vite tu pourras reprendre la vie en communauté avec tes amis, intervint Narcissa en attrapant le menton de son fils boudeur.

Après quelques grognements supplémentaires, les garçons acceptèrent de ne pas trop se voir et de ne pas faire les fous quand ils seraient ensemble. Lucius se contenta de hausser un sourcil à ces promesses mais garda en lui un petit sourire. Il était sûr que c'était la possibilité de transgresser ces quelques règles qui aiderait son fils à ne pas faire une dépression. Tant pis si le garçon mettait un peu plus de temps pour se remettre physiquement si au moins son moral était là. Et en jetant un regard à Narcissa et à Poppy, il sut que les deux femmes pensaient exactement la même chose que lui. Ce fut pour cela qu'aucun des trois n'argumentèrent trop longtemps quand Ioann leur demanda si Draco pourrait venir voir le match de Quidditch le lendemain. Par contre ils renvoyèrent le plus jeune à ses devoirs alors que le blond, assommé par la potion qu'il venait de prendre, s'endormait profondément.

o0o

_Samedi 15 Janvier 19__94._

Draco ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Le match de Quidditch n'allait pas tardé à commencer et déjà tous les élèves devaient avoir pris place dans les gradins. Il était pressé de voir la rencontre et en même temps il était triste de ne pas pouvoir y participer. Mais il avait aussi un peu peur de la réaction des autres quand ils le verraient. Car à part Ioann, Severus, Minerva et Poppy, il n'avait vu personne depuis son retour à l'école la veille. Mais il savait également qu'Albus avait parlé des grandes lignes de sa santé lors du diner et que par la même tous les élèves étaient au courant de son infirmité. Il ne put s'y attarder plus longtemps car déjà l'infirmière finissait de lui faire monter les escaliers. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester de ne pas pouvoir apparaitre debout sur ses deux jambes. Les premiers Serpentards qui le virent arriver se turent brusquement rendant son malaise encore plus grand. Puis brusquement, comme sorti de nulle part, Blaise se dressa devant lui.

- Hey Draco ! On peut dire que tu nous as fait une belle peur ! Allez, on t'a gardé une place. Il faut se dépêcher sinon on va rater le début de la prestation du Gnome. Parce qu'il est motivé pour t'offrir un grand match. Et je peux te dire que les Serdaigles ont intérêt à s'accrocher à leurs chaussettes car il va leur en mettre plein la vue avec son Eclair de feu !

- Monsieur Zabini. Et si vous nous laissiez passer pour que Monsieur Malfoy puisse voir le match autrement qu'au travers de vous !

Blaise lança un petit sourire contrit à l'infirmière avant de retourner à sa place. Quelques murmures s'élevèrent quand Poppy finit de faire léviter le fauteuil roulant de Draco jusqu'à ses côtés. Mais alors que le blond se sentait presque honteux, il se retrouva entre Blaise et Grégory, Vincent derrière lui et les quatre amis de Ioann placés autour de façon à ce que personne ne vienne le déranger. Il entendit Pansy râler quelques rangs plus loin mais elle ne put s'approcher de lui. Le coup de sifflet attira son attention et il regarda les joueurs s'élever dans les airs. Son frère avait fait un démarrage en trombe et attrapa le Souafle un instant avant son adversaire. Il fit la passe à Flint avant de prendre de la vitesse pour prendre une position avantageuse.

- Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ?

Draco sursauta avant de se retourner. Il avait préféré rester concentré sur le match pour ne pas penser aux chuchotis autour de lui. Et la main qui s'était posée sur son épaule lui avait fait l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Il fut d'autant plus étonné en voyant qui venait de lui parler. Mais il ne prit qu'une seconde avant de sourire et de se décaler difficilement. Grégory haussa un sourcil avant de se déplacer également afin de faire un peu plus de place. Théo le regarda avec humeur quand il manqua de le projeter au sol, mais préféra ne rien dire. Le nouvel arrivant s'installa rapidement alors que Madame Bibine sifflait une faute.

- Tu n'as pas peur en venant ici ? Demanda Draco avec un sourire en coin.

- Je compte sur ma bonne étoile pour me protéger.

- Laquelle ? Celle qui fait exploser les chaudrons ou celle qui souffle à ta Grand-mère l'affaire de l'Epouvantard juste pour Noël ?

- Sûrement celle qui fait que j'ai encore oublié le mot de passe de la tour et que j'ai failli passer la nuit dans les couloirs, répondit Neville avec amusement.

- Sérieux ?

- C'est Hermione qui s'est étonné de mon absence et qui est sortie me chercher. Heureusement qu'elle me connait bien sinon elle aurait pu me chercher un moment.

- Tu es une vraie calamité Londubat.

- En attendant je me demande quand même comment t'es venu l'idée de venir dans la gueule du Serpent, toi le Gryffondor, renifla Blaise, tout de même un peu perplexe de cette discussion amicale entre les deux garçons.

- Blaise, lui c'est le courageux Gryffondor, alors affronter les serpents ne doit pas lui faire peur, répondit Théo en regardant Neville de biais.

- J'avoue que j'ai beaucoup hésité et que je vais sûrement me faire lyncher par mes camarades, mais j'ai pensé que ma place était là alors je suis venu, indiqua celui-ci en rougissant et en regardant Draco.

- Qu'il soit un Gryffondor et qu'il soit là ou pas, on s'en fout un peu. Mais si vous vous taisiez qu'on puisse suivre le match, ce serait bien, coupa Vincent en claquant le crâne de Blaise qui allait répondre.

Et Draco se sentit mieux. Parce que ses amis étaient là pour lui. Tous ses amis. Il fit un sourire à Neville lui montrant ainsi qu'il appréciait sa présence tout autant que les autres. Oui, il y a quelques temps il lui avait proposé son amitié. Aujourd'hui, il comprenait que Ioann apprécie ce garçon. Parce qu'aussi timide et maladroit qu'il était, il était prêt à donner de sa personne pour ceux avec qui il était proche. Et puis aucun d'eux n'avait fait de remarque sur son infirmité. Ils l'avaient accepté comme il était et c'était quelque chose de très important pour lui. Alors d'une main peu habile il renfonça son bonnet sur sa tête, puis remonta son écharpe sur son nez et se décida à profiter pleinement du match. Il aurait dû être là haut à la place de Terence. Il ressentit un pincement au cœur à cette pensée juste avant que la grosse main de Vincent ne vienne tapoter son épaule. Il avait peut-être perdu sa mobilité et tout ce qu'elle entrainait, mais il n'avait pas perdu l'essentiel… parce qu'il savait qu'il était passé très près de la mort. Et pour rien au monde il ne cracherait sur ce cadeau qu'on lui faisait, même s'il y avait un prix à payer pour pouvoir être assis là avec ses amis.

o0o

_Lundi 17 Janvier 1994._

Albus ferma précautionneusement le tiroir de son bureau à l'aide d'un sort complexe. Tout ce qui traitait de Jedusor et de ses Horcruxes y était précieusement répertorié. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il avait laissé trainer cette affaire. Mais tant de choses s'étaient déroulées qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'abandonner l'école pendant quelques heures afin de s'acquitter de sa mission. Mais il ne pouvait pas retarder cela plus longtemps. Remus et Milo avaient réussi à passer outre leurs différents emplois du temps chargé et avaient eu beaucoup de succès dans leurs recherches. Il savait également que Severus et Sirius avaient également su prendre sur eux pour rechercher activement tout ce qui pourrait les aider dans la destruction des morceaux d'âme de Voldemort. Lucius avait réussi une très bonne approche d'Horace avec sa soirée des anciens et le directeur ne doutait pas que son entreprise serait couronnée de succès. Il n'y avait que lui qui n'avait pas encore consacré un peu de temps à tout ceci alors qu'il était presque sûr de son coup.

Bien sûr, avec l'évasion de Bellatrix, l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard, les problèmes au sein de l'école et ceux occasionnés par la presse, ainsi que le Ministère qui lui demandait toujours des conseils, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était resté les bras croisés à attendre que la neige tombe. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ses collègues étaient bien plus efficaces que lui malgré leurs problèmes familiaux. Aussi, en fin de matinée, il avait signalé à Minerva qu'il s'absenterait l'après midi pour partir en mission spéciale et qu'il lui laissait la responsabilité du collège. Elle avait bien sûr immédiatement compris à quoi il faisait référence et avait accepté sans lui poser de questions.

Il regarda l'heure. Quatorze heure vingt. Les cours avaient repris. Il pouvait donc partir tranquillement. Pourtant alors qu'il enfilait une cape chaude et une échappe épaisse, des coups à la porte le surprirent. Merlin, s'il n'arrivait même pas à s'échapper du château comment allait-il bien faire pour mener à bout sa mission ! Après un soupir, il autorisa l'entrée à son visiteur et fut étonnamment surpris de voir Severus arriver.

- Severus ? Un problème avec vos classes ?

- Aucunement. Les élèves sont actuellement en interrogation surprise, sous le regard acéré d'Argus.

- Que se passe-t-il donc ?

Albus était tout de même inquiet de le voir quitter ainsi son poste en délégant ses fonctions au concierge. La dernière fois qu'il avait fait cela remontait à un an quand il avait pris au piège Warrington en plein flagrant délit de chantage sur son fils. Ce n'était donc pas une attitude innocente de sa part.

- Il se passe, vieil homme, que vous avez l'intention de partir à la chasse aux Horcruxes … seul.

- Oh, ce n'est que ça ? Ne vous inquiétez donc pas, mon enfant, je sais me défendre à mon âge.

- Vous êtes également gâteux à votre âge. Je vous rappelle que la règle principale est de toujours être deux afin de ne pas se laisser surprendre par un quelconque danger. Alors il serait de bon ton que vous montriez un peu l'exemple, pour une fois !

- Et vous, vous devriez être dans votre classe, jeune homme.

- Les élèves n'ont pas besoin de moi pour écrire des idioties plus grandes qu'eux aux questions de leur devoir et la classe suivante non plus. Par contre vous ne partirez pas d'ici sans moi, étant donné que je suis le seul disponible.

- Severus …

- Si vous nous aviez prévenu plus tôt, nous aurions pu nous organiser différemment mais ce n'est pas le cas, alors je ne vous laisse pas le choix.

Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire changer d'avis et qu'essayer d'argumenter ne ferait que leur faire perdre du temps, Albus s'inclina. Après tout, Severus avait une expérience indéniable dans la magie noire, sa présence serait sûrement profitable. Aussi il finit d'enrouler son écharpe avant de sortir de son bureau en enfilant ses gants. Severus le suivit tout en remontant le col de sa cape épaisse. Ils parcoururent silencieusement les couloirs avant de traverser le parc en marchant aussi rapidement que la neige leur en donnait l'occasion. Une fois le portail et le Détraqueur dépassés, le directeur demanda à son professeur de lui saisir le bras afin qu'ils puissent transplaner directement à Little Hangleton. Ou du moins dans ses alentours et à proximité de ce que fut la maison des Gaunt.

Ils atterrirent dans un bosquet d'arbres broussailleux et Severus jura quand son pied glissa entre deux branches mortes, manquant de le faire tomber. Il savait très bien qu'Albus ne pouvait pas les faire apparaitre en milieu dégagé et à la vue de Moldus mais alors qu'il se dégageait et massait sa cheville douloureuse, il ne put que maudire le directeur d'avoir choisi un lieu aussi incertain comme destination. Après quelques instants où ils vérifièrent que personne n'était présent dans un certain périmètre, ils sortirent de leur abri pour rejoindre le petit chemin à peine visible sous la couche de neige. Visiblement personne n'était passé par là depuis bien longtemps.

Ils arrivèrent péniblement devant une haie d'arbustes et de végétations laissée à l'abandon. Severus parut sceptique en voyant Albus se faire un passage au milieu mais le suivit en priant juste pour que son ainé sache où il les entrainait. Il s'arrêta net en voyant la petite maison qui était cachée derrière. La toiture s'était complètement effondrée. Le lierre, la mousse et les herbes folles avaient pris possession des lieux, comme pour cacher au monde l'existence de cet endroit. Le ciel couvert et l'ombre des arbres rendaient ce qui restait de l'habitation lugubre.

- Croyez-vous réellement que ce que nous cherchons est toujours là ? Demanda le professeur de Potions.

- Oui. Je ressens des restes de magie sombre tapis quelque part. Si j'avais encore un doute, ceci suffit à me conforter dans l'idée que Tom a bien laissé un Horcruxe ici.

- C'est à peine pensable qu'il laisse un objet d'une telle valeur dans un lieu si dépourvu de protection.

- Justement. Qui irait croire qu'il y a un trésor ici alors que cette ruine n'a jamais été qu'une masure décrépie et insalubre habitée par des habitants sans fortune ?

- C'est vrai que ce qui ressortait du souvenir d'Ogden n'aurait pas incité le moindre brigand à tenter de venir piller ces murs.

- C'est sur cela que Tom a construit la protection de sa bague.

- La symbolique du lieu et celle de l'objet se rejoignent, fit remarquer pensivement Severus.

- C'est bien pour cela qu'il ne fait aucun doute pour moi que c'est bien la bague que nous trouverons ici. Bien, alors allons-y, le temps passe et la nuit tombe encore vite en cette saison.

Les deux hommes avancèrent, baguette à la main. Ils lançaient des sorts avec prudence pour se libérer le passage afin de ne pas se blesser au cas où ils rencontreraient une protection. Mais il fallut du temps à Albus pour trouver l'origine de la magie diffuse qu'il ressentait. Parce qu'aucun sort ne la protégeait. Tout à son outrecuidance, Tom l'avait tout simplement enterré comme une vulgaire babiole. Mais quand il voulut l'attraper, la main de Severus l'en empêcha.

- Aussi puissant que vous soyez, ne faites pas preuve d'autant d'arrogance que lui. Si le journal pouvait être manipulé sans crainte tant qu'on n'écrivait pas dedans, rien ne nous garantit qu'il en soit de même avec cet objet, fit-il remarquer avec justesse. Après tout, un poison rare protège bien celui de la caverne.

- Vous avez raison Severus. Vous êtes bien plus raisonnable que moi, sourit le directeur.

- Quand on essaye de protéger, parfois d'eux-mêmes, deux petits monstres comme Ioann et Draco, on apprend rapidement la signification du mot prudence.

Albus lança quelques sorts afin de détecter un quelconque sort offensif sur le bijou, mais rien n'apparut. Il prit donc sur lui, contre l'avis de son compagnon de mission, et attrapa l'artefact de sa main juste couverte de son gant de Dragon. Severus était tendu, prêt à intervenir d'une quelconque façon en cas d'alerte, mais rien ne se passa. Aussi il tendit une bourse ouverte afin d'y déposer l'objet et de l'y transporter sans danger supplémentaire. Puis ils reprirent le chemin du bosquet en faisant bien attention qu'aucun Moldu n'ait fait son apparition. La mission avait été rapide et somme toute facile. Mais il restait le plus difficile à faire : détruire Horcruxe.

- Je garderais la bourse enfermée et sécurisée jusqu'à ce qu'on ait trouvé une solution. Mais nous pouvons déjà être soulagé d'en avoir trouvé un.

- Evitez peut-être de le garder dans votre bureau. Il est fait de magie noire. Et aussi faibles que soient les résidus, dans un environnement si diamétralement opposé à sa nature, il risque de créer des interférences. J'ai déjà vu bon nombre d'âmes innocentes se perdre à proximité d'enchantements sombres.

- Je ne peux malheureusement pas le mettre n'importe où, soupira Albus.

- Je sais. Mais il y a sûrement des endroits dans Poudlard bien plus appropriés pour l'entreposer que votre bureau où les élèves peuvent être amenés à passer.

Albus reconnut que cette remarque était tout à fait fondée. Quand ils furent à l'abri dans le fourré, ils transplanèrent de nouveau devant les grilles de l'école et remontèrent le chemin d'un pas un peu moins rapide qu'à leur départ. Ils n'avaient pas mis autant de temps qu'ils l'auraient cru pour faire l'aller-retour. Les élèves étaient encore en cours pour quelques dizaines de minutes.

- Au fait Severus, avez-vous eu des nouvelles de notre ami Dobby ? Je sais que les évènements avec le jeune Malfoy ont perturbé bien des choses mais je me demandais s'il avait découvert quelque chose sur le jeune Ethan Warrington.

- Hélas non. Dobby a pris le parti de suivre le garçon pendant plusieurs jours lorsqu'il a vu que malgré notre discussion, il n'avait eu aucune attitude étrange. De plus Narcissa et Lucius ayant passé beaucoup de temps à Ste Mangouste, il avait plus de temps pour cette mission. Mais cela n'a rien donné. S'il avait une quelconque preuve l'incriminant, il l'a fait disparaitre avant notre entretien.

- Voilà une bien mauvaise nouvelle. Malgré son animosité envers Ioann, nous ne pouvons donc pas faire le lien entre lui et la source de Rita. Cela va compliquer l'affaire.

- J'espère que le Ministère va trouver sa taupe. Car c'est une affaire qui traine et je crains qu'ils n'abandonnent l'enquête faute de piste.

- Tant que j'aurais mon mot à dire, Cornélius ne pourra pas clôturer le dossier, assura Albus.

- Je l'espère, car si pour l'instant l'esprit de Ioann est concentré sur Draco, je sais qu'au fond de lui, cette affaire l'a considérablement affaibli. Savoir les coupables arrêtés serait l'aider à guérir et à aller mieux.

- Il avait l'air pourtant en grande forme samedi lorsqu'il a fait gagné Serpentard avec ses nombreux buts. Miss Chang est une redoutable attrapeuse et Monsieur Higgs n'avait pas assez de technique pour être à sa hauteur, alors heureusement que les poursuiveurs avaient creusé un fossé dans les points. Et Ioann a été particulièrement brillant.

- Si le vif était aux Serdaigles, le match est à Serpentard. Mais la forme de Ioann était tout de même superficielle. Je suis son père. Je sais qu'il ne va pas bien même s'il fait tout pour le cacher. Et même si je suis réticent, je pense que Poppy a raison quand elle parle de lui apporter un traitement psychologique. Quand Draco ira mieux, je lui en parlerai pour qu'il puisse y réfléchir. Mais je ne veux pas que les premières séances débutent avant les vacances d'été. Je ne veux pas qu'il endure cela en même temps que les cours, il ne le supporterait pas.

- Vous êtes conscient que deux mois seront une durée relativement courte pour que ces séances soient efficaces, avança Albus avec sagesse.

- Oui, mais je pense aussi que c'est surtout le début qui sera difficile. Après, il sera plus à l'aise avec ça et pourra mener de front l'école et la thérapie.

Albus acquiesça silencieusement alors qu'ils étaient presque aux portes du château. Ils se séparèrent tranquillement, chacun repartant dans son bureau, l'esprit orienté sur cette journée et sur leur étrangement simple victoire sur Jedusor. Comme quoi même les plus grands Mages Noirs pouvaient faire n'importe quoi avec la sécurité de leurs biens.

o0o

_Jeudi 20 Janvier 1994._

Draco était mal à l'aise. Epuisé, heureux mais mal à l'aise. Le matin même, il avait eu un examen de contrôle. Le guérisseur Prichardson était arrivé assez tôt dans la matinée. Afin d'éviter l'organisation de la sécurité du garçon en le forçant à aller à St Mangouste, il avait décrété que ce serait lui qui viendrait à Poudlard. Mais ayant des horaires très serrés, il était venu avant son premier rendez-vous à l'hôpital. L'adolescent avait été stressé pendant tout l'examen. Il n'avait pas eu mal. Il avait été éprouvé de sentir la magie du guérisseur se propager dans sa tête mais contrairement à une intervention, aucune action n'avait été faite donc aucune douleur n'en ressortait.

Quand le Neuromage avait relâché son attraction, Draco avait soupiré de fatigue avant de s'enfoncer dans son oreiller. S'il n'avait pas tant tenu à avoir les résultats, il se serait endormi aussitôt. Mais quand l'homme lui avait souri et lui avait dit que l'hématome avait totalement disparu, il n'avait pu retenir un frisson de joie. Il n'y avait plus rien dans sa tête qui lui ferait faire n'importe quoi. Déjà ses migraines avaient considérablement diminué, ce qui lui permettait d'ouvrir les rideaux et de regarder régulièrement le parc enneigé où il souhaitait pouvoir se promener sans craindre d'avoir de violents maux de tête.

Les yeux fermés et avec la sensation d'être dans un cocon, il écouta Poppy annoncer que sa jambe réagissait bien mieux depuis la veille et qu'il avait même pu faire quelques pas hésitants. Il n'arrivait pas encore à ressentir les sensations dans l'intégralité de son membre mais sa mobilité était partiellement revenue. Prichardson avait indiqué que l'hématome ne faisant plus pression sur son cerveau, le blocage se résorberait petit à petit. Il faudrait du temps mais visiblement Draco pourrait de nouveau gambader tranquillement dans quelques temps.

Pour son bras c'était une autre affaire. Aucune évolution n'avait été constatée. Le Neuromage avait commencé à dire que cela resterait très certainement permanent. Draco avait haussé les épaules comme pour signaler qu'il s'en moquait. En fait, il avait juste très envie de dormir alors si l'homme n'avait rien d'autre à lui dire qui ne lui envoie le moral dans les chaussettes, ça ne l'intéressait pas. Mais la voix de Poppy lui demandant de refaire le mouvement l'étonna et lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Il la regarda comme si elle était folle avant de décidait que de ça aussi il s'en foutait. Inconsciemment il haussa de nouveau les épaules avant de sursauter au cri de joie de l'infirmière. Il la regarda alors avec suspicion. Mais un sourire égaya son visage quand elle lui dit que ses _deux _épaules s'étaient haussées et non pas une.

Le guérisseur avait alors examiné plus en détail les réactions de son membre avant de lui dire que c'était une bonne nouvelle. Son bras n'était peut-être pas définitivement perdu. Ce n'était pas grand-chose et aucune certitude ne lui disait qu'il en retrouverait réellement l'usage. Mais au moins c'était encourageant. Et c'était sur cette idée qu'il s'était endormi, épuisé par cet examen. Il ne s'était réveillé qu'en début d'après midi. Pas en grande forme et toujours aussi fatigué mais dans un état meilleur qu'il ne l'avait été depuis les deux dernières semaines. Poppy l'avait de nouveau gavé de potions et d'un repas composé de ses plats préférés. Il avait donc compris par ce geste qu'elle était toute aussi contente que lui de l'évolution de son état. Pour augmenter un peu plus sa bonne humeur, elle avait même transformé son pyjama de malade en vrais vêtements. Retrouver un peu de dignité avait regonflé son égo.

Mais ce qui le rendait particulièrement mal à l'aise, c'était que pour la première fois, il avait pu aller aux toilettes debout sur ses deux jambes, à une allure d'escargot et pas assuré sur ses pieds, mais il avait enfin pu éviter le sortilège pour vider sa vessie et ses intestins. Merlin qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Le problème étant que si d'une main c'était facile de baisser sa braguette et son caleçon, c'était beaucoup plus difficile de rattacher son pantalon. Cela faisait maintenant un moment qu'il était enfermé dans la petite pièce à tenter de reboutonner ce maudit bouton alors que sa jambe commençait à flancher. Et son moral fit une chute impressionnante. Il venait de comprendre que même s'il allait pouvoir apparaitre de nouveau debout devant ses camarades, il allait tout de même devoir dépendre de quelqu'un pour des choses aussi futiles et intimes que s'habiller.

- Draco, ça va ? Tu es malade ? Tu es enfermé ici depuis un bon moment maintenant.

- Oui oui, grommela-t-il en rougissant, ça va.

- Alors dépêche toi de sortir. Ce n'est pas parce que tu peux marcher que tu dois t'épuiser dès le premier jour.

- Je sais mais … enfin c'est que … je …

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta Poppy en l'entendant bafouiller.

- J'arrive pas à me rhabiller comme il faut, murmura Draco en sentant ses joues prendre feu.

- Tu… ? Oh.

Poppy avait dû tendre l'oreille pour entendre la réponse. Elle comprit alors l'ampleur du _drame_ que vivait le garçon. Elle manqua de pouffer de rire et respira profondément pour ne pas le vexer encore plus.

- Es-tu un minimum décent ?

- Oui, j'ai remonté mon caleçon et mon pantalon mais j'arrive pas à fermer le bouton, bougonna le garçon.

- Très bien, alors je vais entrer pour t'aider et tu iras t'allonger de nouveau.

Un vague grognement lui répondit alors qu'elle entendait le verrou tourner. Elle poussa la porte et retint son sourire en voyant le blond plus rouge qu'un coquelicot, la tête tournée vers le mur, retenant son pantalon d'une main crispée. Elle s'approcha, s'accroupit devant lui et d'une tape sur la main, lui fit lâcher son vêtement qui glissa sur ses chevilles. Puis elle lissa sa chemise avant de la glisser correctement dans le pantalon qu'elle remonta d'un mouvement énergique. Elle ferma la braguette puis le bouton avant de bien redescendre son pull. Si la terre avait pu s'ouvrir et l'engloutir, Draco se serait lui-même jeté dans les entrailles de l'enfer pour ne pas avoir à subir la honte de se faire reculotter comme un enfant de trois ans.

Il grogna un peu plus lorsqu'elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux puis l'aida à revenir à son lit. Elle referma la fenêtre qu'elle avait ouverte en profitant de son absence, avant de lui arranger ses oreillers. Innocemment, elle lui fit remarquer qu'il était mignon à rougir comme une jeune fille en fleur. Elle fut alors foudroyée par un regard gris peu avenant alors que les oreilles du garçon se teintaient également de rouge. Mais avant qu'elle ne le laisse seul, il murmura d'une petite voix qu'il voulait qu'elle lui rende son pyjama. Finalement c'était bien moins seyant mais un pantalon à élastique se remonterait bien plus facilement que son pantalon normal.

o0o

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Ioann revint de son cours sur le Patronus et s'effondra sur le canapé. Le couvre feu n'allait pas tarder à arriver et déjà une bonne partie des élèves avait regagné les dortoirs. Théo était installé dans le fauteuil le plus proche de la cheminée, le nez dans un livre qui avait l'air passionnant vu qu'il ne releva pas la tête. Daphné, arrivant peu de temps après, s'approcha d'eux, toute rosissante avant de lui claquer un bisou sur la joue et de filer dans son propre dortoir. Le garçon n'avait même pas bronché et si une légère coloration n'était pas apparue sur ses joues, on aurait pu croire que rien ne s'était passé.

Ioann n'eut même pas le courage de ricaner. Il était épuisé. Mais il se ferait une joie de raconter ça à son frère quand il irait le voir le lendemain et d'en rire avec lui. Cela faisait déjà un moment que les deux Serpentards se tournaient autour. Des rumeurs disaient qu'ils s'étaient finalement mis ensemble mais rien jusqu'à présent ne le prouvait. Tracey par contre, ne se gêna pas pour chambrer Théo.

- Alors c'est vrai, vous sortez vraiment ensemble ? Je la plains, car franchement t'es pas un drôle … tu l'as même pas regardée…

- Ferme là Davis et va jouer à la baballe avec Parkinson.

- Oh mais c'est que le petit Nott sort les griffes ! Un vrai petit prince charmant qui défense son amoureuse.

Théo referma brusquement son livre en la fusillant du regard. Il la regarda avec dédain et disparut dans les couloirs des dortoirs.

- C'est dingue, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'ils ont envie d'être ensemble et il n'y en a pas un plus dégourdi que l'autre pour passer le stade du rougissement, ricana-t-elle avant de se retourner vers le plus jeu. Alors le lutin, ta soirée était amusante ?

- Mmm.

- Ah oui, tu es en pleine transformation ! Tu réussis bien, tu as déjà le même langage qu'un Troll. Encore un peu d'entrainement et tu en seras vraiment un.

- Tais-toi, grogna le plus jeune en se redressant un peu. Toi t'es une harpie et t'as pas besoin de faire beaucoup d'efforts. Je vais me coucher.

- Dis, tu … tu as des nouvelles de Malfoy ? Lui demanda-t-elle plus sérieusement en le retenant.

- Si t'en veux, tu peux aller le voir.

- En fait, on est pas vraiment autorisés à y aller. Blaise a réussi à tromper la vigilance de Pomfresh et le spécialiste du chaudron éventré aussi, mais sinon on peut à peine l'entrevoir un instant avant de se faire sortir pour qu'il se repose.

- Oh. Je savais pas.

- Ouais ben il parait qu'un Lutin du père Noël le monopolise et le fatigue déjà suffisamment pour qu'il ait droit à d'autres visites.

- Oh … je … désolé.

- T'excuse pas. Après tout, t'es son frère, c'est normal. Mais du coup on n'en sait pas beaucoup.

- Il va mieux. Sa jambe est encore un peu raide et instable mais il s'est levé tout seul aujourd'hui. Il n'a plus d'hématome dans la tête, il est guéri, sourit Ioann oubliant un peu sa fatigue.

- C'est bien alors. Il revient bientôt ?

- Normalement il reste une semaine de plus à l'infirmerie pour que sa jambe aille mieux et il sera de retour. Je suis conteeeent, bailla-t-il avant de papillonner des yeux. Sa main par contre est toujours paralysée et on ne sait pas si ça va passer ou pas. Il a le bras en écharpe pour que ce soit plus facile pour lui. Mais c'est un moindre mal comparé à ce qu'il aurait pu avoir …

- Ouais. Il a eu de la chance. Et c'est bien qu'il aille mieux. C'était flippant quand il faisait ses crises d'amnésie, répondit-elle avant de le voir bailler une nouvelle fois. Casse-toi dans ton lit. Je suis pas un prince charmant moi, compte pas sur moi pour te porter jusqu'à ton lit, Princesse Snape.

- Mégère.

Mais Ioann souriait en disparaissant dans les couloirs. Cette fille avait un caractère pas possible, mais finalement il l'aimait bien. Depuis qu'ils avaient passé Noël ensemble, il l'avait découvert sous un autre jour et elle ne l'impressionnait plus autant qu'avant. Et puis c'était amusant de converser avec elle. Pas autant que de la voir remonter les bretelles à Blaise ou s'accrocher avec Pansy, mais presque.

Cette fois, il n'eut pas le courage de passer à la douche, il enfila son pyjama, les yeux à moitié fermés, et ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait enfilé son pantalon à l'envers. Il ne fit que s'avachir entre ses draps repensant à son dernier cours. Il n'avait toujours pas pu produire le moindre filet de sortilège alors que Harry arrivait maintenant à produire un nuage brumeux assez conséquent. Il y avait eu un léger changement comparé aux deux premiers cours. Après quelques échauffements à vide, le professeur Black avait fait intervenir un Epouvantard. Il avait prévenu Ioann avant et lui avait demandé de bien rester en retrait. Puis Harry s'était positionné devant la malle. Quand la créature fut autorisée à sortir, un Détraqueur avait pris place devant eux. Ioann s'était reculé brusquement, sa baguette tremblante devant lui. Il avait été incapable de rassembler ses esprits pour lancer le sort et fut reconnaissant à Sirius d'avoir lancé son propre Patronus lorsque Harry s'était effondré sans avoir rien pu faire non plus.

Ils avaient recommencé plusieurs fois. Ioann avait tenté de garder son souvenir heureux en place tout en tentant d'agir mais il n'était visiblement pas doué pour cela. Harry finit le cours en produisant un fin ruban de brume blanche inutile devant un Détraqueur mais qui prouvait qu'il arriverait rapidement à produire un vrai Patronus. Mais il s'était effondré de fatigue à la fin de la séance. Sirius l'avait aidé à s'allonger sur une chaise qu'il avait transformée en banquette. Pendant que le Gryffondor semblait s'endormir, le professeur était venu lui apporter un peu de chocolat et de jus de citrouille avant de lui demander s'il allait bien. Il lui avait confirmé qu'à part une grande fatigue et une légère désorientation due à l'effet du Détraquer, il allait bien. Une fois qu'il eut repris quelques forces, il fut renvoyé dans son dortoir alors que Harry semblait définitivement endormi. Ioann ne se fit pas de souci pour lui. Après tout, il était entre les mains de son parrain, il ne risquait rien. Et ce fut sur le sentiment qu'il n'était définitivement pas capable de se défendre seul qu'il glissa dans un monde de rêves mouvementés et peu joyeux.

o0o

_Mercredi 26 Janvier 1994._

Il aurait dû être dans la Grande Salle et manger un repas bien mérité, mais Severus était bien trop occupé pour s'en rendre compte. Depuis la fin de son dernier cours de la matinée, il s'était plongé dans l'étude de la fiole de poison que Milo lui avait apportée quelques semaines auparavant. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'il passait ses soirées à chercher des indices dans ses livres et ceux que Black lui avait donnés. Draco allait tous les jours un peu mieux et aucun nouveau problème ne semblait poindre à l'horizon. Il avait donc décidé de s'attaquer à cette lourde tache sans tarder. Mais ce soir là, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir beaucoup avancer. En effet, le moral de son filleul semblant un peu se ternir d'être presque constamment seul, après concertation avec Poppy ils avaient décidé qu'il irait prendre son repas du soir dans la Grande Salle avec ses camarades avant de revenir dormir à l'infirmerie. Le regard brillant qu'il leur avait lancé le matin quand ils lui avaient annoncé, leur avait prouvé que c'était une bonne idée.

Si le garçon étudiait à un rythme pas aussi soutenu que ses camarades, afin de ne pas trop se fatiguer et s'il avait la visite de son frère régulièrement en fin d'après midi, et parfois illégalement entre deux cours, il était vrai que les autres élèves n'étaient pas autorisés à venir le voir afin de ne pas le fatiguer plus et lui permettre de mieux se remettre. La mesure était honorable mais visiblement un peu trop lourde pour un adolescent de treize ans et demi qui venait de traverser une épreuve aussi difficile. Ioann avait été mis au courant et sans surprise, la rumeur s'était propagée dans tout le collège. La discrétion n'était définitivement pas toujours de mise dans ce vieux château. Et, Merlin, il avait failli défenestrer Parkinson quelques heures plus tôt tant elle semblait excitée à l'idée de revoir Draco et qu'elle perturbait son cours. Elle ne devait son salut qu'au fait que, dans les cachots, les fenêtres étaient artificielles.

Severus tenta de se concentrer sur le nouveau chapitre qu'il avait entamé. Pour mieux trouver le contre poison, il avait tenté de dissocier les éléments composant cet étrange liquide mais jusqu'à présent, aucun des procédés n'avait été efficace. Et en survolant l'ouvrage qu'il tenait, il avait peut-être une nouvelle piste pour découvrir de quoi était faite cette potion. Mais son esprit s'envola dans ses souvenirs du dernier dimanche en date. Milovan et Henrique, fraichement revenus de leur voyage en amoureux au fin fond d'une quelconque cabane dans une contrée plus déserte que le pôle sud, étaient venus rendre visite à Draco. Ils étaient même arrivés complètements catastrophés de ce qui était arrivé. Ils étaient restés tout l'après midi au chevet du garçon et l'avait distrait en racontant leurs aventures. Ioann avait lui aussi été fasciné par toutes ces histoires. Sans compter les photos que les journalistes avaient apportées.

Cela avait été un dimanche familiale comme ils n'en avaient fait depuis plusieurs mois. Les familles Malfoy et Snape, les journalistes, Poppy et même Nymphadora, qui était passée un rapide instant, tous réunis pour passer un agréable moment. Severus sourit en se souvenant de la colère du Russe quand il l'avait engueulé de ne pas l'avoir prévenu de l'urgence. Le professeur avait juste relevé un sourcil en lui demandant où il aurait dû leur écrire en sachant qu'ils changeaient régulièrement de lieu. Ils n'avaient pas parlé de leur mission respective. Cela avait été le jour de Draco et celui-ci avait largement profité des attentions de chacun, n'hésitant pas à en rajouter. Personne n'en avait été dupe, mais tous avaient cédé à ses caprices. Severus sursauta en entendant l'horloge sonner. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer et il était temps de retrouver ses cornichons d'élèves pour la deuxième partie de la journée.

Le soir venu, Draco était presque aussi énervé que Ioann. Il allait enfin renouer un peu avec la civilisation. Il en avait assez d'être fermé dans sa petite chambre où il tournait en rond. Dès la fin des cours, son frère s'était précipité pour le rejoindre et lui raconter que toute l'école était au courant de sa sortie provisoire. Cela l'avait un peu stressé mais l'excitation de pouvoir revoir ses amis fut rapidement plus forte que le reste. Quand enfin Severus apparut pour venir le chercher, Draco sauta presque sur ses pieds. Du moins il l'aurait fait s'il n'avait pas eu peur de s'étaler au sol. Sa jambe était presque guérie. Mais tout résidait dans le presque. Après deux bonnes semaines de totale paralysie, si sa sensibilité était totalement revenue, il y avait des défaillances au niveau mécanique. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où tout allait bien et qu'il s'était effondré au sol car les muscles de sa jambe avaient lâché d'un coup sous son poids.

Mais là il n'avait pas envie d'y penser. Après avoir enfilé sa cape, il refusa le bras de son parrain et évita le regard suspicieux de Ioann avant de sortir enfin de l'infirmerie. Il reconnut tout de même pour lui-même qu'il était content de n'être qu'au premier étage. S'il avait souvent piétiné dans sa chambre, le trajet pour rejoindre la Grande Salle était plus éprouvant. Mais le pire fut quand il arriva à l'escalier. Il s'arrêta net et déglutit en le regardant. De sa main valide, il s'agrippa vivement à la rampe et commença à descendre les marches, une par une. Il ne put retenir une grimace tant les muscles de sa cuisse le tiraillaient. Severus l'attrapa d'office par la taille pour le soutenir un peu et le soulager. Quand de longues minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent dans le hall, Draco se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte. Le professeur comprit qu'il ne voulait pas apparaitre devant les autres dans les bras de son directeur de Maison. Ils n'avaient étonnamment rencontré personne alors que des voix résonnaient d'un peu partout. Il sourit par contre quand d'un regard il supplia Ioann de venir prendre le relais.

Le plus jeune releva fièrement les épaules avant de se mettre à sa droite et de le laisser attraper son bras de façon à être à l'aise. Un groupe de Poufsouffles passa devant eux et entra dans la salle sans même réagir de leur présence. Draco se tendit un peu et ses doigts se crispèrent sur la robe de son frère. Il respira profondément pour éviter à la panique et reprit doucement sa marche. Il boitait un peu plus à chaque pas et il regrettait de ne pas avoir pris une potion contre la douleur. Poppy lui avait bien dit que ce serait douloureux lorsque sa jambe serait sollicitée pour la première fois de manière plus intensive, mais il avait espéré que ce ne serait pas autant. Deux filles de Serdaigle passèrent et saluèrent Severus avant de disparaitre rapidement.

Le professeur suivait avec attention les deux garçons. Il savait que Draco se fatiguait vite et il voulait pouvoir intervenir rapidement en cas de problème. Mais quand il vit que le garçon continuait sans rien dire, il ne put que penser que Lucius et Narcissa pouvaient être fiers de leur fils unique. Un groupe de Serpentards attira son attention et le fit se tendre. Il s'agissait de Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Parkinson, Davis, Hayes, Harper et Zabini en tête. Celui-ci s'approcha rapidement avec un grand sourire illuminant son visage. Merlin, son filleul peinait de plus en plus et s'il n'allait pas s'asseoir rapidement, il ne pourrait pas rester debout très longtemps. Et voilà que ses camarades arrivaient et qu'ils risquaient de faire durer les « retrouvailles ».

Draco grimaça un peu plus au cri de Pansy. Voilà de quoi lui recoller une sacrée migraine pour la soirée ! Blaise avait presque éjecté Ioann pour prendre sa place et le soutenir avec un peu plus de poigne. Son frère en fut d'ailleurs offusqué et réussit parfaitement son imitation du petit con prétentieux en relevant le nez avec dédain avant de prendre position entre ses deux copains. Vincent vint se positionner de l'autre coté du blond et hésita à lui attraper le bras pour lui servir d'appui. Draco le rassura d'un hochement de tête et fut lui-même soulagé d'être ainsi maintenu des deux côtés. Il ne l'avouerait pas à ses amis, mais il n'était pas sûr d'arriver jusqu'à sa place. S'il avait été content de sortir de l'infirmerie, il n'aurait pas cru que cela lui demanderait autant d'énergie. Ce qui l'énerva plus que tout fut que Pansy lui tripote la tête pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

Heureusement Grégory sembla s'en rendre compte et attrapa la jeune fille par l'arrière de la robe avant de lui demander de le laisser respirer. Elle riposta et l'engueula mais il la regarda sans plus d'émotion. Après tout, que pouvait bien faire une sauterelle hystérique comme elle contre lui ? Draco s'en amusa grandement et avec un sourire, il regarda les autres personnes autour de lui. Il s'étonna de l'étrange regard que Tracey lui envoya. Il semblait y avoir de l'inquiétude et autre chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à reconnaitre. Aussi il tenta de la rassurer silencieusement. Mais cela ne sembla pas avoir eu l'effet voulu. Car un instant après, elle s'était vivement approché de lui et l'avait giflé.

- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile pour jouer avec ta santé comme tu l'as fait ! Explosa-t-elle.

Severus était sur le point d'intervenir et de lui signaler que frapper quelqu'un qui avait subi un traumatisme n'était pas judicieux mais ravala ses mots quand il la vit presque se jeter dans les bras d'un blondinet abasourdi.

- T'es qu'un idiot, murmura-t-elle avant de le regarder dans les yeux, les mains sur ses joues, et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Choqué. C'était le mot qui résumait l'état de presque tout ce petit monde. Severus se permit un sourire en coin en se disant que le charme des Malfoy faisait décidément des ravages de père en fils. Ioann les regardait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça du tout. Il regarda Blaise qui lui fit un clin d'œil et ils pouffèrent de concert. Il s'imaginait déjà raconter à toute la famille comment son frère s'était trouvé une amoureuse. Draco était statufié. Sur le coup il n'avait pas compris ce qui s'était passé, mais après un instant de flottement, il avait décidé de ne plus penser à rien d'autre qu'aux lèvres douces qui était posées sur les siennes. Merlin, qu'il se sentait empoté. C'était son premier baiser et en plus de devoir être maintenu debout par ses amis, c'était Tracey qui avait fait le premier pas. De quoi faire mal à son égo.

Mais pour l'heure, il s'en foutait un peu. Les yeux fermés, il se laissa volontiers faire. C'était doux, c'était tendre. Ce n'était qu'un effleurement de lèvres mais déjà il avait l'impression que l'animal installé dans son ventre, et qui avait déjà réagi à Noël lorsqu'elle lui avait souri, venait de se réveiller. Sans compter que son cœur s'était emballé à presque lui faire mal. Puis brusquement il ressentit un vide, une immense sensation de perte lui fit rouvrir les yeux avant qu'il ne les écarquille. Pansy venait d'attraper Tracey par les cheveux et l'avait forcée à s'éloigner de lui.

- Espèce de sale petite garce ! Tu t'es bien moquée de moi ! Je vais te …

- Vous ne ferez rien, Miss Parkinson, à moins que vous ne teniez à ce que je vous punisse, susurra Severus.

Pansy pâlit. Elle avait failli refaire le portrait de sa camarade et le pire c'était qu'elle n'avait même pas réagi que c'était devant un professeur. Elle la relâcha prestement sans oublier de la foudroyer du regard, avant de partir la tête haut vers la Grande Salle. Tracey la regarda s'éloigner avec dans l'idée de lui faire payer d'avoir presque failli lui arracher les cheveux. Cela se règlerait un jour ou l'autre, à l'abri de leur dortoir. Puis quand le professeur se racla la gorge, elle rougit vivement en se souvenant de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Draco qui lui fit un timide sourire. Puis elle attrapa l'épaule de Théo pour l'entrainer avec elle à la suite de Pansy.

- Et bien, c'est une soirée riche en rebondissements, ironisa Severus faisant rougir Draco et ricaner Ioann. Mais je pense qu'avec toutes ses émotions, Monsieur Malfoy serait soulagé de pouvoir s'asseoir pour se reposer et se sustenter.

- Vous avez raison professeur. Allez viens mon pote, on y va, annonça Blaise. Et tu sais quoi ? L'avantage de ton état c'est que tu ne vas pas pouvoir t'enfuir et que tu seras obligé de répondre à nos questions… Tu lui louches dessus depuis quand ?

- Ferme là Zabini, marmonna Draco tout en resserrant sa prise sur son bras pour garder son équilibre.

- Alors c'était à elle que tu pensais à chaque fois que je te parlais et que t'écoutais pas ? Continua Ioann en pouffant toujours de rire.

- C'est valable aussi pour toi Moustique.

- En attendant, on ne va plus entendre Pansy se lamenter sur ton sort … maintenant elle va comploter en secret contre Davis, fit remarquer Julian avec intérêt.

Les commentaires continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Draco soit confortablement assis. Puis Blaise choppa Tracey par le bras avant de l'asseoir de force à côté de son ami et de prendre place également. Si les questions s'arrêtèrent, les remarques fusaient toujours et rendaient les deux cibles assez mal à l'aise. La jeune fille picora son diner en espérant que le repas se finisse rapidement. Elle avait agi de façon irréfléchie. Elle n'avait jamais réellement été intéressée par lui. Du moins c'était ce qu'elle avait cru avant de le trouver dans les couloirs, en pleine crise d'amnésie. Là elle s'était rendu compte que si elle avait apprécié sa compagnie pour Noël, ce n'était pas que parce qu'ils étaient amis. Elle ne saurait définir ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, mais une chose était sûre, elle ne regrettait pas leur baiser et elle ne dirait pas non à un autre. Sauf qu'elle l'avait pris par surprise et qu'elle n'était pas du tout certaine que lui soit dans le même état d'esprit. Mais lorsqu'elle sentit des doigts se faufiler entre les siens et une main recouvrir la sienne, elle se dit que finalement, Draco n'était peut-être pas contre sortir avec elle.


	42. Liaison

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen et Connors.

Béta : BettyMars

Zarakinel et Caro06 merci pour vos reviews et votre fidélité.

Que dire que dire que dire … je crois que je vous ai tous surpris avec la petite amie de Draco … tant mieux lol. Et je dis qu'il est chanceux, notre blondinet, d'avoir une copine qui lui tombe du ciel sans qu'il n'ait rien d'autre à faire lol. Mais bon, faudrait pas qu'il s'habitue à tout avoir déjà mâché dans la bouche non plus hein ?

Avec la récupération de la bague, les Horcruxes avancent doucement mais surement. Et là-dessus je vais être franche avec vous : à moins que je ne trouve l'illumination, je ne parlerais pas des reliques de la mort. En lisant le tome 7, j'avais trouvé que ça faisait un peu cheveux sur la soupe et idée de dernière minute…car à part la cape d'invisibilité, aucune notion n'était abordée avant (et je trouve ça dommage). Du coup, j'ai toujours eu du mal à m'y faire. Et je ne peux pas (et surtout je me refuse à) utiliser une information qui me laisse sceptique. Aussi, à moins d'une grosse idée de ma part et par respect pour vous, je ne vais pas me lancer sur les reliques. Car c'est indéniable qu'en le faisant, je ne l'exploiterais pas correctement et ce serait vous décevoir autant que je me décevrais.

Ceci étant dit, revenons à nos moutons. Neville et son courage ont été appréciés (et tant mieux car je l'aime beaucoup ce garçon souvent sous estimé). Et Ioann peine avec son patronus malgré vos encouragements (vous n'applaudissez pas assez fort, il ne vous entend pas !) … mais chaque chose vient en son temps … et pour l'heure, nous avons bien d'autres choses sur le feu ! Pour les fans de Pansy (ou plutôt d'une Pansy dans de mauvais draps), j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

J'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir.

NOTE : Mais avant de vous laisser, comme je vous l'avais annoncé dans le dernier chapitre, je suis en vacances vendredi soir. Mon Homme ayant réussi à avoir ses vacances en même temps que moi, je ne reste donc pas à la maison. Mais vu que ça fait 4 jours qu'il sait qu'il est en vacances, pour prévoir c'est pas top. Alors on va squatter l'ancienne maison de mes grands parents qui se situe … dans une partie profonde perdu dans le trou du c** d'une vache (comme dirais ma meilleure amie). Et là bas, à moins que les vaches et les poules soient reliées au réseau depuis mon dernier passage, il n'y a pas internet. Tout ça pour dire qu'il n'y aura **pas de publication la semaine prochaine **et que je vous retrouve **le 16 Février pour la suite**. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas me tourner les pouces non plus, je compte mettre ces vacances à profit pour poser la trame de la prochaine année scolaire … et oui, j'arrive à la fin de celle-ci sous peu (d'ici 1 voire 2 chapitre au plus), il faut donc commencer à bien prévoir la suivante.

Bref, j'arrête mon blabla ici et je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre. Bonne journée et à dans 15 jours !

* * *

Phrase défi : s'il y a bien une lune qu'on perdra pas c'est celle là. (venant de Fred ou George)

* * *

**Chapitre 42 : Liaison.**

_Samedi 5 février 1994._

Harry avait du mal à descendre de son balai. Cela ne faisait que deux jours qu'il l'avait reçu. Sirius avait été énervé de savoir que la livraison avait été retardée à cause d'une erreur commise par le vendeur. Il avait mal noté la commande et elle n'avait pas été validée avant qu'il ne les rappelle pour savoir où ça en été. Le jeune Gryffondor avait été déçu de ne pas pouvoir fanfaronner devant ses camarades alors que ceux-ci s'extasiaient devant l'Eclair de Feu de Snape. Parce que dire : « je vais bientôt avoir le mien », attirait bien moins que l'avoir. Mais au moins l'avait-il récupéré juste avant le Match contre Serdaigle. Ce qui l'avait un peu déstabilisé car il n'avait pas pu s'entrainer avec et il avait fait un très mauvais début de rencontre. Le balai ne virait pas pareil que son Nimbus et il était bien plus sensible. Mais une fois qu'il eut enregistré ces détails et qu'il en avait tenu compte, il avait réussi à manier l'engin avec agilité et avait attrapé le Vif avec une bonne longueur d'avance sur Cho Chang.

Et il se sentait tellement libre, ainsi assis dans les airs, qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de rejoindre ses camarades dans le vestiaire. Pourtant les gradins s'étaient déjà presque entièrement vidés. Mais lui restait là, les cheveux au vent et des étoiles dans les yeux. Sauf qu'après l'intensité du match, la sueur qui lui glissait sur le dos commençait à refroidir et ce n'était pas du tout agréable. Il frissonna longuement avant de grimacer. Son nouveau balai était bien mais il aurait dû faire des essais avant le match. Ses fesses lui faisaient d'ailleurs clairement savoir que son assise n'était pas tout à fait la même que sur son Nimbus. Avec un soupir, il revint sur la terre ferme. L'Eclair de Feu à la main, il passa la porte du vestiaire quand Angelina, Katie et Alicia en sortaient fraichement changées.

Olivier lui sauta presque dessus en le félicitant d'avoir attrapé le Vif, les remettant ainsi dans la course pour la première place de la Coupe. Ils étaient en compétition directe avec Serpentard. Malgré une victoire écrasante contre Poufsouffle, Serdaigle ayant perdu ses deux autres matchs, les jeux étaient faits pour eux. Serpentard était à deux victoires, dont une de peu sans avoir attrapé le Vif, et il leur restait un match. S'ils perdaient contre Poufsouffle et que Gryffondor gagnait en attrapant le Vif lors de leur dernière rencontre, alors la coupe irait dans le bureau de McGonagall. Olivier était extatique et espérait pouvoir gagner pour sa dernière année. Faire la nique à Flint en lui piquant le trophée sous son nez, le motivait grandement.

Quand Harry réussit à arriver jusqu'au banc, les Jumeaux étaient en train de parler avec animation, tout en se séchant énergiquement. Laissant ses oreilles trainer avec amusement, il posa sa tenue de Quidditch afin de se glisser avec délice sous un jet d'eau chaude.

- Sérieusement Fred, il faut que tu te débrouilles pour que cette chatte de malheur arrête ses bêtises !

- Mais qui te dit que c'est elle ? Demoiselle est bien trop intelligente pour ça.

- Je l'ai surprise en train de jouer avec Pluton ce matin même.

- C'était peut-être une boulette de parchemin.

- Non c'était Pluton. C'est la troisième fois que je refais cette maquette pour le cours d'Astro, et je n'ai toujours pas remis la main sur Cérès et sur la Lune !

- Et bien s'il y a bien une lune qu'on perdra pas c'est celle là, répondit Fred, moqueur, en regardant passer Harry en direction des douches. Harry t'as un bleu sur la fesse droite…

- Je sais. C'est le changement de balai qui m'a fait ça, répondit le plus jeune ouvrant l'eau.

- Te plains pas. Charlie nous a dit que la première fois que les siennes ont touché un balai, il a eu des ampoules pendant deux jours, rigola George.

- Et Bill s'est moqué de lui pendant des lustres !

Les jumeaux continuèrent à disserter sur les fesses traumatisées de Harry jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient fini de s'habiller et qu'ils sortent en rigolant tout en manquant de recevoir le savon du plus jeune dans la figure. Celui-ci grogna un peu avant de finir sa douche avec délice. En s'essuyant vigoureusement, il se promit d'aller voir Madame Pomfresh s'il voulait pouvoir rester assis devant son assiette pour le repas sans avoir mal.

o0o

Draco avait prévenu ses amis. Une fois le repas fini, il comptait bien passer l'après midi seul avec son frère. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il était sorti de l'infirmerie et il avait repris les cours depuis le début de la semaine. Si le week-end dernier il avait eu tendance à boitiller un peu lorsque la fatigue l'attrapait, maintenant sa jambe était de nouveau normalement mobile, et il avait également retrouvé toutes ses sensations. Par contre il reconnaissait que certains cours lui étaient difficiles à suivre et il était reconnaissant à Blaise et Théo en particulier pour le soutien scolaire qu'ils lui apportaient. Il avait eu quelques maux de tête, sans gravité mais du coup il avait des problèmes pour rester longtemps concentré. Sans compter que son retard, même s'il n'était pas énorme, l'handicapait un peu.

Mais après avoir passé une semaine toujours entouré, il n'aspirait plus qu'à rester tranquille, avec juste Ioann pour lui tenir compagnie. Bien sûr il aurait pu aller avec Tracey. Mais cette partie là de sa vie n'était pas simple non plus. On pouvait souvent les voir, entre deux cours, se déplacer main dans la main. Mais en dehors de ces courts moments dans les couloirs, ils n'étaient pas guère plus souvent ensemble qu'avant. Oh, il ne l'avait pas vraiment évité. C'était juste qu'il n'avait jamais été seul avec elle et que finalement ça l'arrangeait un peu. Il ne l'avouerait pas, mais s'il avait apprécié leur premier baiser, il ne savait pas non plus trop comment gérer tout ça. Il n'avait pas d'expérience dans ce domaine.

Enfin il avait l'exemple de sa famille … ses parents et ses oncles étaient pire que ses lapins et n'étaient pas forcement ce dont il avait besoin pour l'aider à être à l'aise avec sa nouvelle petite copine. Il avait son parrain … qui lui était célibataire pour ne pas oublier la mère de Ioann. Il avait Tonks qui changeait de copains comme de couleur de cheveux et … ah, peut-être devrait-il écrire à Andromeda et Ted. Eux semblaient être les seuls de sa famille qui pourraient l'aider sans lui mettre la honte et sans le taquiner sans arrêt. Mais c'était quand même des adultes et ça le gênait dans son égo.

Mais actuellement sa relation avec la jeune fille n'était pas à l'ordre du jour. En fait pour être honnête, ce n'était pas pour passer un moment familial qu'il voulait rester avec son frère. Car ce que les autres ne savaient pas, c'était que Neville les avait rejoints dans la salle désaffectée où ils s'étaient installés. Si Pansy était toujours aussi furieuse après Tracey, elle n'avait pas encore mis sa vengeance en place. Elle se contentait de ruminer dans son coin. Par contre Ioann avait mis à profit la convalescence de Draco à l'infirmerie pour comploter contre elle avec Neville. Et ce samedi là, les trois garçons devaient passer à confection de la potion idéale qu'ils avaient trouvée. Le Gryffondor avait mis ses connaissances en botanique à leur disposition et le plus jeune des trois avait fait quelques recherches dans la bibliothèque de son père… quand celui-ci n'était pas là, évidement.

Une odeur irritante lui chatouilla le nez et le sortit de ses pensées. Devant lui le chaudron était en train de bouillir à trop gros bouillons.

- Londubat, la potion !

- Dray !

- Quoi ?

- Arrête de crier sur Neville, en plus c'est toi qui devais touiller et surveiller la potion ! Le fâcha Ioann.

- J'ai qu'une main de disponible moi, comment veux-tu que je fasse ?

- Et alors, il te faut deux mains pour tenir une cuillère en bois et la tourner dans le chaudron ? Je te signale que justement c'est parce que tu ne peux pas te servir de ta deuxième main que Neville et moi on s'occupe de détailler les ingrédients !

- Hé oh ! Je suis un handicapé et tu m'agresses ! Continue et je m'en vais, râla Draco.

- Justement, retourne bécoter Tracey au moins ça t'évitera de penser à elle et de faire n'importe quoi. C'est à ce demander si tu n'es pas un handicapé de la tête et non de la main ! S'énerva Ioann avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Dray, je suis désolé, je voulais pas dire ça.

- Tu ne voulais pas le dire mais tu le pensais, répondit le blond d'une voix tendue avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la sortie. Tu as raison, il vaut mieux que je sorte.

Ioann pâlit encore plus. Il n'avait vraiment pas voulu dire ça. Il était juste exaspéré et n'avait pas réagi que ce rappel de son problème cérébral serait blessant. Il voulut se précipiter à sa suite pour le retenir mais Neville l'en empêcha en lui disant qu'il allait lui parler. Resté dans la salle, il dut respirer longuement pour faire passer l'angoisse qui étreignait son cœur. Il venait de faire du mal à son frère alors qu'il s'était promis de toujours l'aider et le soutenir. Et le pire c'était qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait été si énervé contre lui. Certes il avait été agaçant mais pas plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Il ferma les yeux avant de respirer un grand coup. En fait il savait bien pourquoi il était sur les nerfs. Il n'avait rien dit mais il avait trouvé, la veille, un message dans son sac. Un message lui disant combien il n'était qu'un insignifiant cloporte qui n'attirait que des ennuis à ses proches. C'était un message dégradant, insultant et pourtant tellement vrai. Il y avait eu le décès de sa mère, la charge qu'il était pour son père avec ses problèmes, les fausses couches de Narcissa, l'accident de son frère. Tous ceux qui l'entouraient finissaient par souffrir à un moment ou à un autre.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi après avoir lu ce parchemin anonyme. Il n'en avait parlé à personne. Même pas à Draco. Après tout, le blond avait déjà ses problèmes et puis il lui cachait bien des choses lui aussi. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de mal le vivre. Peut-être aurait-il eu le courage d'en faire part à son père si ce message n'avait pas trouvé un écho au fond de lui. Il n'avait même pas tenté de savoir de qui il venait. Il pouvait s'agir de n'importe qui ayant pu s'approcher de son sac de cours dans le courant de la journée passée. C'est-à-dire une bonne partie de l'école. Mais là n'était pas la question. Maintenant il allait devoir montrer à son frère qu'il ne lui reprochait pas son problème cérébral ni les conséquences qui en découlaient. Ce qui serait moins facile, car il savait parfaitement que, malgré les apparences, Draco ne vivait pas très bien ses problèmes de santé et son handicap. Ioann essuya les larmes qui perlaient dans le coin de ses yeux avant de débarrasser le chaudron de la mixture de chaussette qui aurait dû être la base de leur potion.

o0o

Dans le couloir, le blond n'était pas allé très loin. En fait il avait juste tourné au coin d'un couloir et s'était arrêté pour regarder par une fenêtre. Il savait qu'il était devenu un poids. Il était incapable de faire certaines choses si basiques qu'il en avait une honte immense. S'habiller, se laver, manger et même écrire était devenu des épreuves. Il grimaça en se disant qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'avoir un bras et une main inutilisables était si dérangeant. Il n'était pas idiot au point de ne pas voir certains regards tournés vers lui. Oui, il ne pouvait plus couper seul sa viande, et il était reconnaissant à son parrain d'avoir interféré de façon à ce que les elfes lui envoient son assiette déjà prête. Oui il ne portait plus que des pantalons avec un élastique. Oui, il avait souvent recourt à Dobby pour l'aider dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Oui il savait tout ça, et il n'avait pas besoin en plus de le lire dans le regard des autres.

Il avait cru, deux jours plus tôt, que ses doigts avaient bougé, mais malgré de nombreux essais, sa main était restée totalement inerte. Depuis, son moral, déjà pas bien haut, était un peu retombé. Le seul plus qu'il avait vu, était que son épaule avait retrouvé toute sa mobilité et que son biceps tressaillait parfois sous l'effort lors des séances de réapprentissage. Le Neuromage trouvait que c'était un bon présage et l'incitait à la patience. Mais c'était une bien trop faible avancée à son gout. Il aurait voulu retrouver tous ses moyens bien plus rapidement.

Il savait que la situation n'était pas non plus évidente pour ses proches et il comprenait que Ioann en ait marre vu qu'il était presque tout le temps fourré avec lui. Mais savoir que son frère lui reprochait silencieusement ses problèmes de commotion, lui avait fait mal. Il aurait pensé que lui, plus que quiconque, aurait fait preuve d'indulgence. Après tout, lui aussi avait eu des problèmes post-traumatiques dans son enfance. Mais visiblement ce n'était pas le cas. Et c'était ce qui faisait le plus mal.

Perdu dans sa douleur psychologique, il n'entendit pas Neville arriver et sursauta quand il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il respira intensément afin de se donner bonne image avant de se retourner face à l'intrus. Mais son assurance se dégonfla comme un soufflet quand il reconnut le garçon. Il se sentait en confiance avec lui et pouvait baisser ses barrières. Ses yeux brillèrent de désarrois avant qu'il ne détourne le regard vers l'extérieur.

- Tu sais, je crois que vous êtes des idiots tous les deux, commença le Gryffondor, le faisant se retourner vivement.

- Comment ça ? Grogna le blond.

- Parce que vous tentez de donner une bonne image de vous alors que vous n'y croyez même pas.

- Comment ça ? Répéta Draco mais sans animosité cette fois.

- Tu passes ton temps à faire croire que tout va bien, que ce qui t'es arrivé ne te touche pas et pourtant, c'est tout l'inverse. Ioann donne l'impression d'avoir trouvé une bonne assurance et d'être fort alors qu'un rien pourrait le faire craquer.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Parce que je sais observer. Je ne suis pas très intelligent et je ne suis pas très doué dans quoi que ce soit d'autre que la Botanique. Mais je sais regarder. Ouvre les yeux. Oui tu es, pour l'instant, diminué. Mais le Guérisseur pense que tu as de grandes chances de retrouver toutes ses facultés. Après ce par quoi tu es passé, c'est presque un miracle. Quand on touche au cerveau, on est jamais sûr de rien. Alors plutôt que de regarder les points négatifs et de croire que tout le monde va se détacher de toi, regarde ce que ton état a déclenché. Ton frère a surmonté la peur de te perdre pour t'aider. Tu t'es trouvé une petite copine sans lever le petit doigt. Et tu sais que tes amis sont de vrais amis.

Draco le regarda tout le long de sa tirade. Il le vit se rabaisser avec désinvolture alors qu'un éclat blessé traversait ses yeux. Il le vit s'attrister en pensant sûrement à ses parents et leur folie. Il sourit à le voir rigoler de sa relation avec Tracey. Et il ne loupa pas l'assurance avec laquelle il parlait de l'amitié. Et une nouvelle fois il se dit qu'il avait fait le bon choix en suivant Ioann dans ses propres amitiés. Car Neville était vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

- Tu sais bien regarder Londubat. Mais tu te trompes. Tu es bien plus brillant que tu ne veux le croire.

- Je sais reconnaitre mes faiblesses, ronchonna un peu l'autre garçon.

- Moi je pense que c'est parce que tu crois trop à la réalité de ces faiblesses que tu n'arrives pas à passer au-delà.

- A l'origine, je t'ai pas suivi pour me faire psychanalyser mais pour t'ouvrir les yeux, soupira le brun.

- J'ai un marché à te proposer.

- Lequel ?

- Si je suis ton raisonnement et que je l'élargis un peu, toi et moi on est dans le même cas de figure. Alors j'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux sur mes faiblesses si toi tu en fais de même.

- Les tiennes sont passagères, tu vas bientôt redevenir le Draco Malfoy d'avant avec tous ses défauts. Moi je resterais toujours le même garçon pas très malin qui attire les catastrophes.

- Cette fois tu as raison et tu n'es pas très malin de te diminuer ainsi.

- Tu ne t'es jamais gêné avant pour le faire aussi, fit remarquer Neville.

- Ouais, mais vu l'image que tu donnes aux autres, c'était assez facile de t'enfoncer un peu plus. Faut longtemps gratter le vernis pour trouver le vrai Neville. Je promets d'arrêter de me voir comme un impotent et un poids pour les autres si toi tu arrêtes de te rabaisser sans arrêt. Regarde, tu as laissé Ioann t'approcher car il n'avait aucun préjugé et qu'il sait trop ce qu'être rejeté signifie pour faire de même sur un seul regard. Et maintenant tu complotes avec lui pour faire une potion nouvelle.

- Potion qui a failli exploser…

- Parce que _JE_ ne l'ai pas surveillée.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux. Chacun prenant conscience de la portée de leurs mots. Ils étaient si différents et si semblables au final. Et ils étaient amis. Et bizarrement, maintenant cette amitié sembla prendre une nouvelle dimension. Ils échangèrent un sourire.

- En attendant, on devrait retourner voir Ioann. Le pauvre, il doit être si anxieux de ta réaction.

- Lui aussi aurait besoin d'ouvrir les yeux, fit remarquer Draco.

- Oui, mais il n'est pas prêt pour ça. Et il a besoin que son frère ait ouvert les siens pour l'aider à avancer.

- Alors ouvre rapidement les tiens aussi. Car on ne sera pas trop de deux pour le soutenir.

Forts de cette nouvelle détermination, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle qu'ils occupaient un peu plus tôt avant que Draco ne reprenne la parole un peu moins assuré.

- Dis Neville, je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui, vas-y.

- Tu sais comment on fait avec les filles ?

- C'est à dire ? Demanda Neville en rougissant un peu.

- Et bien… c'est … comment dire… En fait, j'aime bien Tracey et être avec elle mais … c'est la première fille avec laquelle je sors et je sais pas trop comment faire avec elle.

- Et tu me demandes ça à moi ? S'écria Neville. Les filles ne me regardent même pas, alors comment veux-tu que je sache.

- Zut, ça va pas m'aider ça, soupira Draco.

- J'ai entendu dire par les garçons plus âgés que ça venait tout seul. Donc peut-être que si tu laissais faire …

- T'en as de bonnes ! Déjà que c'est Davis qui m'a embrassé la première fois, je vais passer pour quoi si je laisse faire maintenant ?

- Parce que tu ne l'as pas embrassé depuis ?

- Non. On a pas trop eu l'occasion d'être seuls non plus.

- Commence peut-être par ça. Etre un peu seul avec elle.

- Je suppose que ce serait un bon début.

Ils finirent par pousser la porte de la salle pour y entrer. Draco se sentit coupable en voyant Ioann recommencer la base de leur potion d'un air absent. Pas parce qu'il avait détruit leur premier jet mais parce qu'il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à son petit frère. Il avait pourtant les yeux cernés et les traits fatigués. Cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait passé une très mauvaise nuit. Et il n'avait rien vu jusqu'à maintenant. Il s'approcha de lui et lui ébouriffa les cheveux pour attirer son attention.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Draco. Je n'ai jamais voulu…

- Et moi je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter non plus, ni rester enfermé dans mon handicap. Oui je ne peux pas me servir de mon bras et ma main. Mais j'aurais pu avoir pire et j'ai de grandes chances de guérir. Et je suis content d'avoir un petit frère comme toi pour me soutenir dans ma mauvaise humeur.

- Je ne suis pas non plus de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui, s'amenda Ioann.

- Je veux que tu reviennes me voir si ça va pas, hein. Ça fait un mois que tu t'occupes de moi, laisse-moi reprendre ma place de grand frère, d'accord ?

- Si tu veux. Mais si tu me laisses être là pour toi quand même.

- Ça me va. Maintenant laisse moi cette cuillère et va aider Neville avec les autres ingrédients. Et sache que je me pensais pas à Tracey ni à la bécoter, renifla-t-il avec dédain.

- Ça c'est parce qu'il sait pas comment faire, murmura Neville en attrapant une nouvelle feuille d'Alihotsy pour l'émincer.

- Hey ! C'est déloyal ça ! S'insurgea Draco d'un air horrifié pendant que Ioann pouffait de rire.

Et ce fut dans la bonne humeur que les trois garçons finir leur breuvage. Il devrait reposer pensant une journée avant d'être utilisé. Aussi ils verrouillèrent la porte de la vieille classe avant de partir à d'autres occupations. Le lendemain ils reviendraient mettre la potion en fiole avant de la laisser à Dobby. L'elfe se chargerait de la faire absorber à Pansy dès le lundi matin. Ce fut avec un sourire complice qu'ils s'imaginèrent la scène du petit déjeuner.

o0o

_Lundi 7 Février 1994._

Tracey venait de finir de boutonner sa robe de sorcier. Elle jeta un œil à Pansy qui sortait du dortoir suivie par Millicent. Si avant elles avaient été un tantinet amies, cette fois c'était bel et bien fini. Pas que cela la chagrinait beaucoup vu que sa camarade avait le don de l'énerver et de lui taper sur les nerfs. Mais l'ambiance dans le dortoir était passablement lourde depuis qu'elle sortait avec Draco.

Et encore, c'était un bien grand mot. Ils cheminaient dans les couloirs d'un cours à l'autre ensemble, main dans la main. Il leur arrivait plus souvent d'être assis côte à côte en cours. Mais malgré tout, ils restaient rarement seuls tous les deux. Et, chose qui l'inquiétait le plus, son petit ami n'avait jamais retenté l'expérience d'un baiser. Elle devait bien avouer que voir les couples d'élèves plus âgés toujours accolés et se bécoter sans cesse dans tous les coins de l'école, l'énervait passablement. A croire qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire sans être collé à la bouche de leur moitié. C'était écœurant et dégradant. Mais de là à tomber dans l'extrême opposé, il y avait un pas qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas franchir.

D'une humeur un peu aléatoire, elle arriva dans la Salle Commune où elle remarqua deux premières années en train de se disputer à propos d'une affaire hautement importante. L'une avait pris une barrette à l'autre, sans son autorisation. Tracey les regarda d'un air affligé. Des petites Pansy en devenir … Elle était tellement occupée à grommeler intérieurement contre cette nouvelle génération qu'elle sursauta quand une main glissa dans son dos. Elle se retourna vivement pour engueuler la personne qui se permettait de faire ça quand elle fut coupée dans son élan. Elle cligna des yeux et resta coi un instant. C'était Draco qui venait d'arriver et qui profitait de sa surprise pour l'embrasser. Oh pas un baiser comme dans les livres. Il avait juste posé ses lèvres sur les siennes pendant une seconde. Mais c'était bien plus qu'elle n'avait eu depuis plus d'une semaine.

Elle ne l'avait presque pas vu du week-end qu'il avait passé avec Snape. Mais elle se dit que visiblement, cette nouvelle semaine commençait sous un meilleur jour. Le regardant avec arrogance et en relevant le nez, elle se décida à rejoindre la Grande Salle. Elle attrapa sa main et l'entraina avec elle alors que le garçon roulait des yeux à sa façon de faire. Il n'avait pas choisi la fille la plus facile à vivre. Mais avec un sourire en coin, il se dit qu'il préférait ça à une folle romantique qui le collerait comme une sangsue.

Comme souvent depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles, leur arrivée dans la Grande Salle entraina des chuchotements. Ceux des filles jalouses qui prédisaient les pires malédictions à Tracey, ceux des plus âgés que s'amusaient de leur jeune couple et encore ceux des moqueurs qui ricanaient toujours du fait que c'était la jeune fille qui avait fait le premier pas vers l'Héritier Malfoy. Mais ils ne s'occupèrent d'aucun d'eux et prirent place à leur table. Ioann arriva un instant plus tard et s'intercala entre Vincent et Draco, poussant un peu plus ce dernier contre sa petite amie. Il aurait pu pousser le vice jusqu'à s'asseoir en face de Pansy, mais il préférait être à côté de son frère pour voir si leur potion fonctionnait bien.

Tracey se pencha devant Draco afin de fusiller Ioann du regard mais celui-ci se contenta de lui renvoyer un sourire innocent. Elle reprit sa place en soupirant avant de croquer furieusement dans sa tartine. Ils allaient tous finir par la rendre cinglée. Elle tourna légèrement la tête quand un bruit de verre heurtant une assiette se fit entendre. Elle haussa les sourcils en voyant Pansy trembler. Que lui arrivait-il donc encore à celle là ?

- Pans' ? T'es sûre que ça va ? Demanda Millicent.

- Oui oui … enfin non pas tant que ça mais … mais je crois que … en fait … je sais pas.

- Si t'es malade, on peut aller à l'infirmerie tu sais.

- Non non je vais très bien. Et arrête avec tes bêtises, regarde, un peu plus et tu m'éclaboussais !

- Mais, c'est toi qui as échappé le verre dans ton assiette ! S'indigna son amie.

- Arrête donc de dire n'importe quoi ! S'écria Pansy d'une voix désagréablement aigue et forte.

Des larmes commençaient à envahir les yeux de Pansy alors qu'elle reniflait doucement. Tracey ouvrit grand les siens en se demandant ce qu'il lui arrivait. Certes elle était une personne pénible mais de là à piquer une crise pour un verre de jus de citrouille, il y avait une grosse marge. Quand la chatte de Daphné arriva sur les genoux de sa maitresse, quémandant un peu de nourriture, les yeux de Pansy perdirent leur humidité pour fusiller le félin qui avait osé laisser une trainée de poils sur sa robe.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bouffé celle là pour être aussi chiante dès le matin, marmonna Tracey.

Un double ricanement lui répondit et ce fut suspicieuse qu'elle tourna la tête vers Draco et Ioann. Tous les deux avaient un petit sourire en coin et les yeux pétillants de malice.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Leur demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

- Mais rien Trac', rien du tout, répondit Draco avec un sourire avant de couper net sa récrimination par un nouveau baiser.

- Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça Malfoy, tu le sais ça ?

- En fait je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m'accuses. J'y suis pour rien si Pansy est un peu fêlée. Elle l'a toujours été de toute façon. Mais c'est assez drôle de la voir faire.

Elle le regarda avec méfiance mais décida de laisser tomber lorsqu'un nouveau cri de Pansy résonna dans la Grande Salle. Elle se retourna pour la regarder et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant se débattre avec un adversaire inconnu qui aurait élu domicile dans ses cheveux. Tout en faisant de grands gestes, elle insulta un sixième année qui rigolait d'elle. Rapidement Severus arriva près d'elle et lui demanda ce que son comportement signifiait. Tout à sa crise d'hystérie, elle lui ordonna de s'occuper de ses affaires. Une vague de murmures horrifiés parcourut la Grande Salle alors que le professeur se faisait bien plus menaçant.

- Je vous prierais de tenir votre langue, Miss Parkinson, si vous ne voulez pas aggraver votre cas.

Etrangement, le comportement de la jeune fille se fit plus naturel au fur et à mesure que ses yeux s'élargissaient. Elle poussa un petit cri épouvanté en posant ses mains sur sa bouche.

- Je … je suis désolée professeur… je ne sais pas se qu'il m'a pris …

- Vous allez commencer par aller à l'infirmerie. Vous semblez ne pas être au mieux de votre forme. Bulstrode, vous l'accompagnez. Ensuite sachez que vous serez en retenue pendant trois soirs à compter d'aujourd'hui pour propos outrageants envers un professeur. Maintenant sortez de ma vue avant que je décide de doubler la peine.

Pansy couina piteusement avant de se précipiter hors de la pièce suivie par Millicent qui trainait un peu des pieds. A la table des Gryffondors, les jumeaux se frappèrent allégrement dans les mains alors que Neville se contentait de faire un clin d'œil à ses deux acolytes. Severus lança un regard discret mais éloquent à son fils et son filleul mais ceux-ci se contentèrent de lui renvoyer un sourire dégoulinant d'innocence. Se retenant de rouler des yeux, il revint s'installer à la table professorale pour finir son repas. Il ne put évidement pas manquer le regard interrogateur de son voisin.

- Encore un mauvais tour de jeunes facétieux ? Demanda Sirius.

- Il semblerait.

- Et là encore, les Weasley ne sont pas aussi coupables qu'ils le montrent, n'est-ce pas ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, soupira Severus, se disant qu'un Black chiant dès le matin était le pire début de semaine qu'il pouvait connaitre.

- J'y ai bien réfléchi depuis plusieurs semaines, continua Sirius tout en se penchant vers lui pour baisser la voix. Si je te dis que j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que les successeurs des Maraudeurs sont deux Serpentards frères de cœur dont un te ressemble particulièrement, tu as quoi à rajouter ?

- Que tu as mis beaucoup de temps à t'en rendre compte, ce qui prouve une fois de plus ta brillante capacité à réfléchir vite.

- Et tu ne peux pas être aimable de temps en temps ? Râla Sirius s'attirant un regard provoquant de son collègue. Par contre ce que je n'ai pas encore saisi c'est pourquoi les Weasley les couvrent. Car je suis prêt à parier qu'ils n'y sont pour rien dans cette scène de ce matin et pourtant ils fanfaronnent presque devant leurs camarades.

- Réfléchi et tu n'auras qu'à me dire la réponse dans trois mois.

Severus ricana de l'air renfrogné de son voisin. Il finit sa tasse de thé et quitta la salle pour préparer son cours. Black avait raison, les jumeaux n'y étaient sûrement pour rien dans la mésaventure de Parkinson. Cela ressemblait trop à une vengeance personnelle. Vu la réaction de Davis, il était sûr qu'elle n'était pas dans le coup. Mais à coup sûr, les garçons avaient voulu en faire baver la jeune fille pour les méchancetés qu'elle lançait à Ioann et celles qu'elle projetait sûrement sur la petite copine de Draco. Une pierre deux coups. Au moins cela avait-il un peu détourné l'attention de son fils de ses démons internes.

En soupirant, il se dit que connaissant les sentiments des jumeaux pour son fils, ils avaient dû prendre le parti de détourner l'attention de lui à chaque fois qu'il le faudrait. Après tout, ils avaient déjà une réputation bien assise dans cette école, ce n'était pas quelques petits coup d'éclat qui les égratigneraient. Sans compter que l'utilisation plus qu'évidente de feuilles d'Alihotsy dans ce qu'ils avaient préparé, lui faisait craindre la participation de Neville dans cette entreprise. Son fils et son filleul associés aux Jumeaux Weasley et à Londubat. Que Merlin protège cette école…

o0o

Deux mois. Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle était suspendue et il lui restait encore un mois à faire. Mais ce n'était pas l'inactivité qui perturbait Rita, c'était que dans cette affaire, elle était sûre qu'il y avait un gros poisson à ferrer. Sur la petite table devant elle, s'étalaient ses notes et les éléments qu'on lui avait envoyés. Les Aurors avaient confisqués tous ses dossiers. Elle sourit à cette constatation. Comme si quelqu'un comme elle pouvait être aussi inconsciente. Il était évident qu'elle gardait toujours ailleurs une copie de ses dossiers et les originaux des parchemins que lui envoyaient ses contacts. Ainsi elle ne trahissait pas ses sources. Sa plume à papote était son meilleur allié lorsqu'il s'agissait de copier ses courriers pour que personne ne puisse s'intéresser à l'écriture de ses correspondants.

Elle ricana en se rappelant que les Aurors avaient fouillé son logement pour en trouver tous ses dossiers. Ils l'avaient même obligée à leur ouvrir son coffre à Gringotts pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de choses intéressantes qui leur échappaient. Comme si elle était assez idiote pour conserver des documents d'une grande importance à portée de l'autorité. Non, elle avait une parade pour échapper aux perquisitions. Elle avait fait l'acquisition d'un logement Moldu. Un petit studio. Tout petit mais suffisant pour entreposer le double de ses dossiers et venir y travailler en toute tranquillité. Il n'y avait aucune cheminée. Elle ne faisait aucune magie à l'intérieur et ne le rejoignait qu'en transplanant quelques pâtés de maisons plus loin. Elle savait très bien qu'elle était régulièrement surveillée durant sa suspension. Pas en permanence mais assez pour qu'elle fasse plus attention encore.

Quand elle avait tenté d'entrer dans les archives du Ministère, la journaliste s'était vue refouler vers la sortie. Heureusement qu'elle avait toujours une longueur d'avance sur les autres. Elle avait utilisé sa forme animagus pour passer outre l'interdiction. Il avait fallu qu'elle fasse très attention une fois retransformée, mais elle avait pu fouiner dans les allées sans encombre. Et elle en avait finalement trouvé, des documents intéressants. Il n'y avait rien sur Ioann Snape avant son arrivée en Angleterre. Par contre, elle avait trouvé le dossier original dans lequel les preuves qu'on lui avait envoyées avaient été copiées. Elle s'était rendu compte qu'effectivement elle avait été abusée et que Snape Senior n'était en rien responsable des blessures de son mioche. Par contre celui-ci avait bien été blessé. Et sévèrement.

Elle avait renoncé à faire une copie magique des différents parchemins de façon à ce que son passage ne soit pas découvert. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de préparation et plusieurs passages dans cette salle immense et poussiéreuse pour arriver à ses fins. Elle avait discrètement sorti le dossier des Archives, l'avait dupliqué une fois arrivée chez elle avant de revenir déposer les nombreux parchemins originaux à leur place. Maintenant cela faisait trois semaines qu'elle lisait, relisait, annotait et détaillait tout ce qu'elle avait recueilli. Et Snape père s'était bien foutu de lui. Son fils avait été maltraité et il avait reporté les torts sur elle en contrant son article. Rita savait qu'elle avait tendance à parfois arranger la vérité à sa sauce. Mais elle était journaliste et devait de frapper fort. Et maintenant elle était bien décidée à avoir le fin mot de cette histoire. Et son prochain article sur cette famille, ne pourrait pas être démonté comme le précédent.

Elle reposa sa plume et regarda avec satisfaction l'avancée de ses travaux. Elle avait maintenant une bonne vue d'ensemble de l'affaire. Il allait lui falloir en connaitre un peu plus sur ce nom qui était ressorti dans le banc des accusés. Sergueï Soloviev. L'ancien tuteur du garçon et celui qui l'avait apparemment battu pendant les vingt quatre heures où il avait récupéré sa garde. D'après la lettre qu'elle avait découverte le matin même dans la boite aux lettres de son petit studio, l'homme avait fini de purger sa peine de prison et en était sorti par anticipation. Elle avait également appris qu'en accord avec les autorités Russes, il avait quitté le pays après avoir vendu sa maison. Il fallait absolument qu'elle le rencontre. Il était un point clé qu'elle ne devait pas laisser passer.

o0o

_Samedi 12 Février 1994._

La nouvelle sortie à Pré-au-Lard était arrivée. Le matin même, alors qu'ils prenaient le petit déjeuner avec leurs amis, Draco et Harry s'étaient rapidement entre regardés. Si avant les vacances ils s'étaient associés pour faire le mur, cette fois ils semblaient à nouveau d'accord sur le comportement à avoir. Ils avaient décidé de rester bien sagement au château. L'un estimant qu'il avait suffisamment payé pour sa dernière sortie et l'autre gardant encore le secret de cette précédente aventure et ne voulant pas rajouter à son mensonge.

Après avoir subi le regard lourd d'avertissements de Sirius, Harry, accompagné de Ron et Hermione, arriva dans son dortoir. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve une idée pour couper l'herbe sous le pied de leur petit rat de bibliothèque préféré avant qu'elle ne les force à faire tous leurs devoirs, même ceux qu'ils n'avaient pas encore récoltés. Mais ce fut Ron qui leur sauva la mise en demandant des nouvelles des cours de Patronus que son parrain lui donnait.

- Je suis un peu frustré car c'est très épuisant et que le résultat n'est pas fantastique, mais j'arrive à sortir un nuage argenté à chaque fois.

- Harry, c'est une magie qui demande beaucoup d'entrainement et qui n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde. Et pour quelqu'un de treize ans c'est déjà beaucoup que tu puisses fournir un résultat aussi maigre soit-il.

- Je sais Hermione, Sirius me le répète souvent. Mais ça n'enlève rien à ma frustration.

- Et t'as réussi à repousser le faux Détraqueur ? S'enquit le rouquin avec intérêt.

- Une fois, répondit fièrement Harry. C'est la dernière chose que j'ai fait de la séance tellement ça m'a vidé mais j'ai réussi mon coup.

- Tu vois, finalement ton nuage n'est pas si mal que ça, argumenta Hermione avec un sourire.

- Tant qu'il n'apporte pas la pluie pendant le match contre les Poufsouffle, moi il me va ton nuage.

- Ron ! S'écria la jeune fille.

- Hermione ! Lui répondit le rouquin avec exaspération.

- Harry ! Compléta celui-ci en rigolant.

- C'est bien mon pote, au moins tu connais ton nom. Demain tu essaieras de l'écrire.

Ron se baissa pour éviter l'oreiller avant d'éclater de rire, entrainant les deux autres avec lui.

- Vous êtes bêtes les garçons.

- Mais Hermy Chérie, tu es tellement brillante que nous à côté, on est forcément bête, répondit Harry en papillonnant des yeux.

- Idiot. En attendant tu sais que ton nuage te met à un niveau sorcier très élevé. Il y a évidement ceux qui savent faire des Patronus corporel, mais ils sont tout de même assez peu nombreux. Mais beaucoup de sorciers n'arrivent pas à ton niveau. C'est fantastique. J'ai hâte que nous puisse nous montrer.

- Sirius ne veux pas qu'on se serve du sort en dehors des cours sauf en cas de nécessité. Et franchement j'ai pas envie de le décevoir une nouvelle fois pour te montrer.

- Ouais, je comprends, grimaça Ron.

- Et Ioann, il s'en sort comment ?

- Il n'arrive à rien. Sirius lui a dit d'essayer de changer son souvenir heureux car il ne devait pas être assez fort mais ça n'a rien changé. Je crois qu'il est encore plus démoralisé car moi j'arrive à quelque chose.

- Je le comprends, ça ne doit pas être facile pour lui, indiqua sobrement Hermione.

- En fait, je crois que je vais demander à Sirius de nous faire cours séparément. Il n'arrivera à rien sinon.

- C'est pas idiot. Ainsi il n'aura plus ta réussite sous les yeux et il pourra progresser, reprit Ron. En fait c'est ta faute, oh grand Harry Potter. Si t'étais nul ça serait mieux pour tout le monde.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le grand Harry Potter ? Gronda Harry dont le regard pétillait de malice.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il me dit le Grand Harry Potter ? Qu'il est plus petit que moi ?

- Que vous êtes pires que des gosses, soupira Hermione. Si seulement vous mettiez autant d'énergie pour vos devoirs.

- Stop ! On va faire un tour dans le parc avant que tu nous obliges à étudier alors que c'est samedi et que c'est une sortie à Pré-au-Lard et que je ne pourrais pas m'acheter de sucrerie !

- De toute façon, tu en manges trop. Mais allons-y, si tels sont vos désirs.

Les deux garçons s'échangèrent un regard complice avant d'encadrer la jeune fille pour lui déposer un bisou sur chaque joue. Puis alors qu'elle éclatait de rire, ils sortirent tous les trois pour profiter d'une des premières journées ensoleillées.

o0o

Alors que Ioann avait entrainé les jumeaux Weasley dans une conversation animée digne de grands farceurs, Draco déambulait dans le parc. Il avait son écharpe bien enroulée autour de son cou, son bras gauche, toujours paralysé, bien au chaud sous sa cape épaisse et son bonnet enfoncé sur ses oreilles. Il faisait froid et le vent lui avait rougi le nez. Mais le soleil suffisait à lui faire oublier ces tracas. Le soleil et peut-être aussi le fait que sa main droite était accroché à celle de Tracey. Elle avait décidé de ne pas rejoindre les autres à Pré-au-Lard de façon à pouvoir être un peu seule avec lui. Et si sur le coup il avait cru que c'était une bonne idée, maintenant que le silence s'étirait entre eux, il se demandait si c'était si faramineux que ça.

Ils s'étaient d'abord installés dans leur Salle Commune où ils avaient parlé avec peu d'aisance. Le Quidditch avait été le sujet qui les avait le plus animé. Puis ils avaient parlé des cancans qui circulaient dans les couloirs. Quand le silence devint un tantinet gênant, Draco lui avait proposé d'aller se promener dans le parc. Sauf que malgré tout, cela n'avait pas forcément arrangé les choses, cela avait juste déplacé le problème à l'extérieur du château.

En passant à proximité de la cabane de Hagrid, ils avaient eu l'immense joie d'être accueillis par un Crockdur ravi d'avoir de la visite. Quelques bonds et coups de langues plus tard, les deux adolescents avaient été sauvés par Hagrid qui avait rappelé son chien. Puis, leur souhaitant une bonne promenade, il avait disparu dans la Forêt Interdite, son animal, la queue basse, à sa suite. Maintenant, ils étaient au bord du lac, en train de regarder le calamar géant faire des bulles et des remous.

- On a l'air de deux idiots, soupira Draco.

- Oui, enfin surtout toi, s'amusa Tracey.

- Pas plus que toi Davis.

Un sourire aux lèvres, ils regardèrent un poisson sauter dans l'eau avant qu'un tentacule ne tente de l'attraper.

- Ecoute, je ne suis pas du genre démonstratif alors en public, ne t'attends pas à plus de ma part que ce qu'on fait déjà, commença le garçon.

- Tant mieux, car ça me ferait mal de sortir avec un type qui se comporte comme Montague lorsqu'il est avec sa copine.

- Et évite de me comparer à lui, grimaça le blond.

- Ok… et sinon, quand on est seul…

- Et bien … c'est que… j'ai pas l'habitude d'être seul avec une fille. Seul avec Io ou les autres oui, mais …

Les joues un peu rougies par l'embarras, il lui jeta un coup œil en coin. Elle non plus ne semblait pas à l'aise dans cette situation. Et là, il se dit que s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose très vite, ils n'arriveraient pas à se dépatouiller de la situation. Aussi il se tourna vers elle et plongea dans son regard marron et étonné. Puis il l'embrassa doucement. Comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude depuis le début de la semaine. Sauf que cette fois, Draco avait envie d'un peu plus. Alors doucement il se mit à butiner ses lèvres.

Il repensa à toutes les fois où Ioann et lui avaient espionné les couples qui s'embrassaient. Le cœur battant la chamade et maladroitement, il approfondit leur baiser. Dire que ce fut agréable fut un bien grand mot. Il avait passé son temps à se demander si ce qu'il faisait était correct ou non. Il avait réfléchi tout le temps que cela dura pour être sûr de faire au mieux et finalement, il n'avait pas pu en profiter beaucoup. Quand ils se séparèrent, il était troublé et attendait un peu angoissé de savoir se qu'en dirait Tracey.

- Finalement c'est bien que tu ne sois pas démonstratif en public, commença-t-elle en le faisait flipper un peu plus. Si ça te permet de faire ça quand on est seul, moi j'adhère.

- Oh, répondit Draco soudain soulagé. C'est une bonne chose à savoir alors.

Et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ajouter quelque chose, elle décida elle-même de renouveler l'expérience. Cette fois bien plus détendu, Draco apprécia grandement l'initiative. Ils décidèrent de continuer cette expérience un certain temps avant que le soleil ne se cache derrière un arbre et que le vent les fasse frissonner. D'un commun accord, et avant d'avoir la goûte au nez, ils firent demi-tour vers le château.

- Finalement, cette fois je suis bien content de ne pas avoir l'autorisation d'aller à Pré-au-Lard.

- Et moi de ne pas y être allée.

- Par contre, je ne sais pas ce que le directeur a prévu pour la Saint Valentin dans deux jours mais …

- J'espère qu'il ne nous replongera pas dans l'univers tout rose bonbon de Lockhart… je ne suis pas sûre d'y survivre une nouvelle année.

- Il est bien capable de faire pire…

- Oui et bien je crois que ce jour là, je me contenterais de m'enfermer à la bibliothèque pour faire le devoir de McGo. Tous ces chichis ça m'énerve.

- Tant mieux, car je ne comptais pas être plus démonstratif ce jour là.

- Le mieux serait que tu passes la journée avec le lutin. Au moins comme ça on aurait la paix tous les deux. Parce que les murmures, moi ils commencent à m'énerver un peu.

- Tu crois que ça ne va pas faire jaser cette idée ? Tu rêves là. Ça va être pire si on s'évite ce jour là en particulier. Je pense qu'on ne devrait rien changer à nos habitudes. Après tout c'est qu'un jour comme les autres.

Mis d'accord sur cette situation qu'ils n'étaient pas sûr de pouvoir gérer correctement, ils reprirent le chemin du canapé bien chauffé par la cheminé dans leur Salle Commune. Tout en faisant quelques pauses pour s'embrasser, bien sûr. Draco se dit alors qu'il comprenait mieux pourquoi son père aimait tant embrasser sa mère. C'était tout simplement génial.

o0o

_Jeudi 17 Février 1994._

Ioann regarda avec morosité Harry sourire fièrement au professeur. Il avait de quoi être content de lui. Il avait de nouveau sorti un Patronus à chaque fois qu'il l'avait tenté. Et cerise sur le gâteau, il venait de contrer le faux Détraqueur avec suffisamment de force pour le faire reculer. Pas de beaucoup mais c'était déjà un exploit fantastique. Ioann laissa son regard tomber sur sa baguette. Celle-ci était incapable d'émettre la moindre trace de brume argentée. Et pourtant il essayait de toutes ses forces à chaque essai. Il avait d'ailleurs quelques goutes de sueur qui glissaient le long de son cou. Il sentait bien que sa magie était drainée lors de l'incantation. Mais cela s'arrêtait là. Il n'avait fait aucun progrès depuis le début et c'était plus que démoralisant.

Sirius annonça la fin du cours et ordonna à Harry de rentrer se reposer immédiatement. Chose à laquelle le garçon sembla d'accord au vu du bâillement avec lequel il lui répondit. Le Gryffondor ramassa ses affaires et remit sa robe de sorcier avant de leur souhaiter une bonne soirée. Le professeur se retourna alors vers le plus jeune et se sentit désolé pour lui. Il était évident qu'il faisait beaucoup d'efforts mais visiblement il n'était pas encore prêt pour que ce soit productif. Sans compter que la réussite de Harry n'était pas pour l'aider. Il s'approcha de lui et lui posa une main sur son épaule.

- Hey, garde le moral, ça va venir.

- C'est ce que vous dites à chaque fois et rien ne se passe.

- Je sais mais selon les personnes il faut beaucoup d'heures d'entrainement. Tu as un bon potentiel.

- Si vous le dites.

- Ecoute, Harry m'a proposé de vous faire cours séparément de façon à ce que tu puisses mieux te concentrer sur ton sort sans être dérangé par lui. Il est évident que, dans un premier temps, ce serait des cours à vide sans la présence d'un Détraqueur. Quand tu seras capable de produire un Patronus, aussi faible soit-il, alors je demanderais à Harry d'être présent de façon à ce qu'on puisse se servir à nouveau de l'Epouvantard. Est-ce que ça te va ?

- Ne vous embêtez pas. J'en ai assez de me fatiguer pour rien. Si je suis trop jeune pour le faire, alors autant attendre que le moment soit venu.

- Hey, tu ne vas pas déjà baisser les bras ?

- Je suis juste réaliste. Je suis pas doué pour ça, alors autant que j'arrête. En plus maintenant que Draco sort avec Tracey, je le vois moins souvent et ça me libèrera une soirée avec lui. Il vaut mieux que je fasse des choses productives. Je suis fatigué, je vais rentrer. Merci professeur pour les cours. J'ai apprécié malgré tout. Bonne soirée.

Sirius se contenta de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit alors qu'il se sentait triste pour lui. Severus avait visiblement raison sur le moral de son fils. Il avait toujours vu en Ioann un garçon volontaire et acharné. Qu'il déclare ainsi forfait montrait à quel point il n'était pas aussi en forme qu'il le montrait. Il serait bon qu'il en fasse part à son père. Autant pour l'arrêt du cours que pour cet état d'esprit.

Ioann arriva dans la Salle Commune discrètement. Il se glissa dans son dortoir sans être vu. Ses camarades étaient en train de se disputer autour d'une partie de cartes et ne l'avaient pas remarqué. Tout comme les camarades de Draco qui étaient occupés autour d'un devoir. Draco et Tracey étant absent, il en déduisit qu'ils étaient dans un coin tranquille pour se bécoter. Oh bien sûr il était content pour son frère, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste de le voir s'éloigner de lui.

Dépité, il se déshabilla rapidement avant d'attraper un pyjama. Puis il se glissa prestement entre les couvertures, pensant qu'il aurait aimé se réveiller quelques mois plus tard. Mais alors qu'il tapait doucement son oreiller pour lui donner une forme, il remarqua qu'un bout de parchemin dépassait. Il l'attrapa et déglutit difficilement.

_Alors, très cher Ioann, cela fait quoi d'être ainsi mis de côté par son frère. Il n'a pas été très présent pour toi ces derniers temps. Même lui trouve la compagnie de sa copine plus importante que la tienne. Quand donc vas-tu comprendre que tu n'es qu'un être insignifiant qui attire les ennuis. Sans toi, la vie de ta famille serait bien plus heureuse. As-tu seulement idée de ce que ton père est obligé de faire pour te protéger de tout ? Non, même pas un peu. A croire que ça t'amuse de lui pourrir la vie. Et il n'aura de repos que quand tu le laisseras vivre sa vie normalement, quand tu auras disparu de sa vie._

_Avec toutes mes fausses amitiés._

Une nouvelle lettre anonyme qui l'accusait de bien des torts. Mais finalement, rien n'était réellement faux non plus. Il était un poids pour sa famille. Il le savait. Même si son père lui disait le contraire, il passait son temps à s'occuper de lui comme d'un bébé et à réparer les scandales qu'il déclenchait même involontairement. A cause de lui, son papa était sans arrêt après lui et ne pouvait pas vivre tranquillement. Quant à son frère, il n'avait finalement pas besoin de lui. Sa petite amie arrivait bien mieux à le soutenir que lui.

Il chiffonna le parchemin avant de glisser sous son matelas. Ceci, accumulé avec la fatigue de la journée, l'empêcha de retenir les larmes de lui montait aux yeux. Il s'enfouit sous ses couvertures alors que les premiers sanglots lui échappaient. Il ne lui fallut pourtant pas longtemps pour s'endormir d'un sommeil agité et peu reposant.


	43. Pistes

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen et Connors.

Béta : BettyMars

Bonjour à tous ! Les vacances c'est fini… snif… mais vu le temps magnifique que j'ai eu, je vais éviter de me plaindre. Je reviens en forme et motivée… une vague (bon très vague je l'avoue) ébauche de dernière partie de cette histoire en tête. Bref tout va pour le mieux …

Bien mon blabla ne vous intéresse surement pas donc passons… le couple Draco Tracey semble vous plaire. Tant mieux. Je trouve qu'avec leur caractère, ils forment un joli ensemble explosif. Et marrant dans leurs débuts hésitants et maladroits. L'état de Draco s'améliore et il est bien épaulé avec Neville et Ioann.

Quant à Rita, cette femme est une vraie pourriture. Elle n'a aucune pensée pour le petit garçon auquel elle s'attaque. (Lyanna, je ne sais pas où tu vas chercher tes idées, mais si avec ça, ce cafard de journaliste ne trépasse pas, je ne sais pas ce qui lui faut lol).

Aujourd'hui, voici un chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Ça avance, doucement mais sûrement. Mais profitez bien de cette semi accalmie. Parce qu'une nouvelle tempête se profile … :D

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous donne rendez-vous dans une semaine pour la suite !

* * *

Phrase défi : méchant loup

* * *

**Chapitre 43 : Pistes.**

_Dimanche 27 Février 1994._

Remus était en train de se reposer dans le lit de son ami. La pleine lune venait de se finir et même si le loup était bien plus calme grâce à la potion, les transformations en elles-mêmes étaient toujours aussi douloureuses et éprouvantes. Heureusement, une bonne potion et un peu de repos et d'ici une poignée d'heures il serait de nouveau frais. Normalement il passait ce moment délicat chez Sirius. La nuit, ils étaient enfermés dans la cave aménagée et le matin, Sirius l'aidait à s'installer dans la chambre d'amis afin de se remettre. Mais depuis quelques mois, l'Auror étant à Poudlard, ce n'était plus possible. Avec l'accord d'Albus, ils avaient réinvesti la Cabane Hurlante. Et comme du temps de leur adolescence, ils ne restaient pas fermés dans la vieille maison abandonnée. Ils reprenaient leurs promenades dans la Forêt Interdite. L'avantage, c'était que maintenant Remus avait bien moins peur d'agresser quelqu'un par inconscience vu qu'il avait la maitrise de son loup. Au printemps il devrait faire attention. Potion ou non, les instincts du loup étaient toujours plus difficiles à contrôler pendant la période des amours.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et il soupira de soulagement en voyant Sirius s'approcher, une fiole de potion anti douleur à la main. Son ami l'avait aidé à revenir dans ses appartements une fois la transformation achevée, afin qu'il se repose dans un lit plus confortable que celui, défoncé, de la cabane. Il ne remarqua même pas le sandwich qui était dans son autre main.

- Mon sauveur.

- Oui je sais, je te suis indispensable.

- Ne profite pas de mon état pour dire n'importe quoi, soupira Remus en avalant la potion.

- Hey, ce n'est que vérité ! Tiens avale ça, poulet mayo, je sais, le gâteau au chocolat serait sûrement plus adapté au petit déjeuner, mais j'ai pensé que ça te tiendrait plus à l'estomac.

- Je pense aussi, et j'ai une faim de loup.

- Quelle étonnante nouvelle, ricana Sirius.

- Arrête donc de te moquer et va te soigner. Ce serait dommage que tu assaisonnes mon sandwich avec ton sang.

- Tu pourrais au moins culpabiliser ! C'est de ta faute si j'ai la joue déchirée !

- Sauf que tu l'avais mérité et que je ne m'en sentirais jamais coupable.

- Tu n'es qu'un méchant loup ! Tu aurais pu éviter le coup de patte sur mon si beau visage ! Tu aurais pu me dévisager !

- Si tu ne m'avais pas reniflé l'arrière train comme le chien pouilleux que tu es, ça ne serait jamais arrivé.

- C'est l'instinct ça… marmonna l'animagus.

- Alors contente-toi d'arroser tous les arbres de la forêt en levant la patte.

Malgré la fatigue visible du loup-garou, ils ne purent s'empêcher d'échanger un regard complice. Après avoir soigné la petite blessure de sa joue, Sirius raconta les dernières nouvelles de Poudlard ou des affaires du Ministère pendant que Remus mangeait son encas. Il allait parler des recherches que Severus et lui faisaient sur les Horcruxes quand la cheminée s'activa. Et au bruit que cela fit, les deux hommes comprirent que Nymphadora venait d'arriver. Remus regarda son ami avec une légère angoisse. Elle ne devait pas le voir et surtout pas dans cet état. Il devait avouer qu'ils s'étaient rencontré plusieurs fois, par fausses coïncidences ou pour des instants voulus et il appréciait ces moments là.

La jeune fille était rafraichissante mais avait visiblement des attentes sur une éventuelle relation. Il pouvait le sentir à sa façon d'être avec lui. En étant honnête avec lui-même, Remus pouvait affirmer qu'il n'était pas insensible à ses charmes. Mais un trop grand fossé les séparait. Quand la voix claire de Tonks appela son cousin, le convalescent aurait souhaité être n'importe où ailleurs que chez son ami. Alors que Sirius allait prendre les devants, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en grand.

- Sirius ? T'es là mon cousin préféré ?

- Je croyais que ton cousin préféré était blond, haut comme ça environ, et âgé de treize ans et quelques mois…

- Ah oui, tu as raison. Mais t'es pas réellement mon cousin non plus, tu es celui de ma mère. Sinon ne me dis pas que je t'ai sorti du lit en ce dimanche matin ? Je te savais fainéant mais pas … oh, bonjour Remus, je ne t'avais pas vu… ça ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ?

- T'affole pas, demi-cousine. Il a juste voulu me montrer une nouvelle invention et en fait, j'ai joué au con et ça lui a un peu sauté à la figure. Mais pas de soucis, une potion et il sera sur pieds.

- Tu es bien pâle, tu as plus l'air d'être malade que d'avoir été sonné. Oh et tu es blessé ! Tu saignes au niveau du cou ! Attends je vais…

- Non ça va aller, coupa Remus en se décalant pour éviter qu'elle ne l'approche de trop près.

- J'ai l'habitude des blessures superficielles, je peux t'aider tu sais.

- Je sais mais …

- Mais c'est de ma faute et pour me punir il a décrété que c'était à moi de le soigner, intervint Sirius. Alors oust, du balai et laisse moi expier mes fautes tranquillement.

- Ne me prend pas pour une idiote Sirius, répondit sèchement une Tonks aux cheveux devenus rouges. Moi aussi je suis Auror. Et j'ai beau être maladroite, je ne suis pas stupide. Vous me cachez quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Mais rien du tout, tu te fais des illusions.

La jeune fille regarda les deux hommes tour à tour avant de fixer ses yeux dans ceux de Remus. Elle le détailla méticuleusement le rendant mal à l'aise. Il y avait quelque chose qui lui échappait. Et quelque chose d'évident. Elle fusilla du regard son cousin qui avait tenté de l'entrainer dans le salon. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur un calendrier accroché au mur avec la date de la veille entourée. Et cela fit tilt. Cette nuit avait été la pleine lune. Un de ses collègues lui avait dit qu'il était d'astreinte à cause des actions des loup-garous. Elle se tourna alors vers Remus les yeux écarquillés.

- Tu es … tu es un loup garou ?

- Dora écoute, commença Sirius en voyant le mal être de son ami.

- Non c'est bon ne dit rien. Je voulais voir si tu savais quand était le contrôle de Dray mais je crois que je vais directement demander à Tatie. Ne prend pas la peine de me raccompagner, je connais la route.

- Attends, la rattrapa Sirius avant qu'elle n'arrive à la cheminée. Dora il faut que…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien pour lui. Je … j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps. Je dois digérer tout ça d'abord. C'est pas contre lui ou toi, mais je ne m'y attendais pas et là ça passe mal.

- Je comprends.

Sirius la regarda partir rapidement avant de soupirer. Il n'était pas aveugle, il avait bien vu que sa cousine avait un gros faible pour Remus et que celui-ci n'était pas insensible. Cela lui faisait bizarre évidement, d'imaginer son meilleur ami avec sa petite cousine, mais il ne serait pas celui qui le priverait de la chance d'être heureux. Sa condition de loup garou était bien trop lourde à porter sans qu'en plus il s'oppose à ça. Et là il se sentait terriblement coupable. Il n'y était pas pour grand-chose, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se dire qu'il aurait pu éviter ça. Il revint dans la chambre pour voir que Remus avait fini par se laisser emporter par la fatigue. Mais la crispation de son visage en disait long sur ses angoisses.

- T'inquiète pas mon Moony, Dora est quelqu'un de bien. Je suis sûr qu'elle reviendra vers toi, murmura-t-il avant de le laisser se reposer.

o0o

Quelques heures plus tard, dans le dortoir de Draco, Ioann avait pris place sur le lit de Blaise et l'observait alors qu'il tentait de se pomponner comme il aimait à le lui dire. Le blond ne mettait plus de gel sur les cheveux. Depuis qu'il avait eu son passage à l'hôpital, il n'avait plus la dextérité nécessaire pour le mettre correctement. Du coup il passait encore plus te temps à essayer de faire tenir ses cheveux naturellement. Ioann avait passé une bonne partie de la journée à travailler avec ses amis sur un devoir particulièrement pointu de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et cela ne faisait pas très longtemps qu'il avait pu rejoindre son frère. Sauf que celui-ci était déjà en train de se préparer pour rejoindre Tracey. Ils n'étaient toujours pas très démonstratifs en public et il devait bien avouer qu'ils ne passaient pas tant de temps que ça ensemble. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir mis à l'écart. Draco dut voir son regard triste dans le miroir car il posa son peigne et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Io ?

- Rien.

- Et nous savons tous les deux que c'est un mensonge.

- C'est… c'est juste qu'on ne passe plus autant de temps ensemble qu'avant. Et maintenant que tu vas mieux, tu n'as plus besoin de moi.

- Hey, arrête tes bêtises. Bien sûr que j'ai encore besoin de toi !

- Non, sois honnête. En plus je ne peux même plus être celui qui te distrait car Tracey est là. Te trompe pas. Je suis content que tu sois bien avec elle. C'est juste que …

- Que tu te sens délaissé ?

- Oui un peu.

Draco s'installa un peu mieux sur le lit et l'attira contre lui en lui entourant les épaules de son bras valide. Il avait bien vu que la situation n'était pas aussi rose qu'il le laissait croire. Ioann était un garçon débordant de gentillesse. C'était même étonnant de savoir qu'il était le fils de Severus tellement leur caractère pouvait les différencier. Un silence confortable s'étira entre eux. De sa main gauche, Draco trifouilla le chevet de Blaise. Ce fut un peu laborieux car sa main ne répondait pas encore complètement et en particulier il n'avait aucune force pour serrer les choses entre ses doigts. Mais il était tellement content d'avoir retrouvé la mobilité de son membre qu'il s'arma de patience et réussit à ouvrir le tiroir. Là il plongea un œil satisfait au contenu et réussit à prendre trois Patacitrouille dans le creux de sa main.

- Tiens, t'en veux une ?

- Blaise va râler.

- Comme toujours. Alors, tu te sers ?

Ioann attrapa une friandise et la sortit de son emballage avant de la présenter devant la bouche de son frère. Celui-ci grogna qu'il avait l'impression d'être un bébé mais avala quand même le bonbon. Pendant que le plus jeune s'occupait de sa Patacitouille, Draco fit tourner la dernière dans sa main. Deux jours plus tard il aurait à passer un nouveau contrôle avec le Neuromage. Le dernier vraisemblablement. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait un jour se resservir correctement de sa main et il avait déjà commencé des séances avec Poppy afin de retrouver sa souplesse et ses forces dans son bras légèrement atrophié par l'inactivité. Ses terminaisons nerveuses aussi étaient encore récalcitrantes par moment.

Mais au moins arrivait-il enfin à se débrouiller seul pour les choses les plus basiques. Il eut un instant de tristesse en se disant qu'il ne pourrait peut-être plus jouer au Quidditch. Il n'était pas évident de tenir un balai et d'attraper le Vif D'or alors qu'une de ses mains ne pouvait rien serrer. Son regard glissa jusqu'à son propre chevet que Dobby avait arrangé pour qu'il puisse l'ouvrir sans aide extérieure. Il n'était pas très esthétique, mais les cordelettes nouées en boucle lui permettaient de glisser sa main moins forte dedans et de tirer en même temps.

Un sourire illumina son visage en regardant la photo de ses parents sur le chevet. Il aurait aimé revoir ses parents dans deux jours pour le contrôle car ce serait la première fois qu'il les reverrait depuis son retour à Poudlard. Il avait hâte de leur montrer les évolutions en vrai. Car évidement, il leur avait écrit très souvent pour les tenir au courant. Son sourire diminua d'un cran car Prichardson avait refusé qu'ils viennent le déranger pendant son auscultation et après de façon à ce qu'il puisse se reposer. Avec un soupir, Draco baissa son regard sur Ioann qui venait de fourrer leurs papiers dans sa poche.

- Tu sais, Io, j'ai repensé à ce que papa m'avait dit. Par rapport à leur envie d'avoir un autre enfant.

- Et ?

- Et je ne suis toujours pas trop pour. Regarde, j'arrive à te délaisser alors qu'on est dans la même école et qu'on n'a qu'un an d'écart. Alors avec un enfant plus jeune, je passerais pour un grand frère minable.

- Dray, commença le plus jeune en le regardant avec intérêt. Tu sais que, présenté comme ça, tu n'as pas l'air si contre que ça.

- Et bien… papa et maman m'aiment. Et s'y voulaient vraiment me remplacer, ils … enfin j'ai failli mourir et ils ont tout fait pour que je me réveille. Alors c'est bien que s'ils veulent un autre enfant c'est pas pour prendre ma place. Sinon ils en auraient profité pour … enfin …

- J'ai saisi l'idée, sourit Ioann. Tu sais, s'ils veulent un autre enfant, c'est pas parce qu'il t'aiment moins. Regarde, quand je suis arrivé chez papa, il y a eu un moment d'adaptation, c'est vrai, mais papa ne t'as pas aimé moins. Tout comme Oncle Lus et Tatie Cissa m'aiment beaucoup mais sans enlever ta part.

- Ouais… mais je crois que j'ai un peu peur de ce que ça va changer. C'est que… quand maman était enceinte, j'étais plus petit, là j'ai presque quatorze ans, alors je sais pas si je saurais être un bon grand frère dans ces cas là.

- T'es le meilleur pour ça. Et puis, t'imagine tout ce que tu vas lui apprendre ? Parce que nous on a découvert en même temps et seuls, mais là tu vas pouvoir le former comme il faut cet enfant.

- Et tu seras là hein ? S'inquiéta Draco. Après tout t'es mon petit frère donc tu seras aussi son grand frère hein ?

- Ouais, et on sera les deux meilleurs grands frères du monde !

Les deux garçons se sourirent les yeux pétillants de malice. Après tout, un nouveau membre dans leur famille ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Et puis, même si l'attention de Lucius et Narcissa était un peu détournée d'eux, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils ne représentaient plus rien pour eux. Et finalement, après y avoir réfléchi chacun de leur côté, ils avaient fini par accepter l'idée. Maintenant qu'ils avaient mis tout ça en mots, ils se sentaient mieux. Et puis ils étaient à deux. Si jamais cela ne se passait pas bien, ils seraient quand même ensemble et quoi qu'il arrive, Milo et Henrique se feraient une joie de les rassurer et de les chouchouter comme ils savaient si bien le faire.

- Dray ?

- Oui ?

- T'es en retard pour voir Tracey.

- Nom d'un Troll ! S'écria le blond en se relevant d'un coup et en se jetant sur son peigne. Elle va me tuer.

- T'es comme ton père, fier et hautain mais c'est ta copine qui porte la culotte, ricana le plus jeune.

- Fais gaffe à toi, là j'ai pas le temps, mais je pourrais bien t'apprendre comment me respecter à mon retour ! Tracey peut juste être pénible quand elle est en colère et je préfère de loin l'embrasser que de la voir faire la tête.

Il attrapa une cape qu'il posa sur ses épaules et sortit, le nez en l'air et le visage fier, faisant un peu plus pouffer son frère de rire. Tout n'était pas parfait et les problèmes n'étaient jamais bien loin, mais lorsque les deux garçons se lancèrent un regard complice, tout sembla aller bien mieux. Comme quoi il n'y avait rien de mieux que la famille pour panser les blessures.

o0o

_Dimanche 6 Mars 1994._

Lucius attendait que sa femme ait fini de se préparer. Ils devaient aller à Poudlard. Ils avaient eu les résultats de l'examen de Draco quelques jours plus tôt. Dire qu'ils avaient été soulagés était bien mince comparé à la réalité. Narcissa en avait fondu en larmes. Leur fils en avait fini avec les contrôles et les hypothétiques nouvelles interventions. Physiquement, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de sa commotion dans sa tête. Toutes les lésions étaient définitivement guéries. Sans compter que son bras gauche avait presque entièrement récupéré ses fonctions. Seule sa main était encore un point faible de part son incapacité à pouvoir resserrer ses doigts, mais aussi car elle n'avait pas encore retrouvé toute sa sensibilité. Mais le Neuromage était confiant, même s'il ne retrouvait pas à cent pour cent l'utilisation de sa main, cela ne devrait pas l'handicaper beaucoup.

Le garçon avait été fier de leur écrire qu'il pouvait de nouveau se servir de ses deux mains même s'il n'était pas encore aussi performant qu'avant. Et Lucius était fier de son fils. Il avait eu beaucoup de courage ces derniers mois et, même s'il le devait à son entourage très encourageant, il n'avait pas baissé les bras. Narcissa arriva dans le salon, plus belle encore qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Ils avaient demandé à Poppy de ne rien dire mais de convoquer Draco en ce dimanche après midi. Ils voulaient lui faire la surprise de leur visite.

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils entendirent clairement leur fils râler de devoir être encore dans à l'infirmerie alors que cinq jours plus tôt le Neuromage lui avait dit que tout était bon. La voix de Poppy lui répondit qu'il se comportait comme un bébé. Elle le poussa à entrer dans son bureau sous prétexte de lui fournir un décontractant afin de soulager les courbatures que les exercices lui avaient occasionnées. Un air boudeur sur le visage le blond poussa la porte avant de stopper net, ne réagissant pas que sa tante venait de refermer la porte derrière lui.

- Maman ? Papa ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- On est venu te voir, mon Chéri.

- J'suis content de vous voir ! Répondit-il en se précipitant vers eux.

Il apprécia le câlin de sa mère tout en se disant qu'il se laissait quelques minutes avant de redevenir un ado indépendant. Il sentit la main de son père lui ébouriffer les cheveux et ce fut le signal. Il se dégagea afin de se recoiffer correctement. Ce qui n'était déjà pas une chose facile avec une main moins souple alors si en plus on le décoiffé exprès, ça n'allait plus aller.

- Alors mon grand, montre nous ce que tu peux faire avec ta main, demanda Lucius après avoir levé les yeux au ciel.

- Je ne peux pas encore serrer mais regardez !

Pendant un certain temps, Draco s'amusa à bouger son bras, sa main, à faire des mouvements avec ses doigts, tout en faisant attention de ne pas forcer de trop. Puis il releva la tête pour faire un grand sourire aux adultes. Il sentit son cœur chavirer en voyant la fierté déborder de leurs yeux.

- C'est formidable mon Ange, s'extasia Narcissa. Je suis si contente de voir que tu vas mieux. J'ai eu si peur quand tu es tombé dans le coma…

- C'est fini maman. J'ai encore quelques maux de tête par moment mais rien de méchant. Poppy surveille ça mais m'a dit que c'était normal et que ça passerait sous peu. Et c'est vrai que ça s'espace de plus en plus. Je ne suis pas encore autorisé à remonter sur mon balai mais le guérisseur Prichardson est confiant.

- Voilà une bonne nouvelle. Cela te permettra peut-être de voler un peu avec l'équipe nationale lorsqu'on ira les voir.

- C'est vrai ? Je pourrais faire ça ?

- J'en ai parlé avec l'entraineur, et je lui ai fait comprendre que nous serions très contents tous les deux de cette éventualité. Il a accepté.

- En gros tu as utilisé ton influence, réprimanda Narcissa.

- Si je ne peux plus le faire, à quoi ça servirait que j'ai fait ma place dans le gratin mondain de notre monde ?

- Ioann va être vert ! Coupa Draco qui n'avait rien entendu du petit affrontement entre ses parents et qui ne pensait qu'à son cadeau de noël.

- Et ta petite amie aussi, non ? Demanda malicieusement Narcissa en faisant rougir son fils.

- Que … quoi ?

- Disons que ton frère n'a pas pu s'empêcher de nous écrire pour nous dire comment cette jeune fille t'avait mis le grappin dessus, ricana Lucius, s'amusant de la situation.

- Faux frère, il ne paye rien pour attendre, grommela l'adolescent plus rouge que jamais.

Après avoir tenté par plusieurs occasions de faire dévier la conversation de ce sujet gênant, Draco fut content de voir l'intérêt de ses parents se diriger vers ses résultats scolaires. C'était plus que dérangeant de parler de sa première aventure avec une fille à ses parents. Il aurait préféré le faire avec ses oncles, et encore. Puis le silence se fit lorsque Lucius demanda à Dobby de leur apporter du thé. Le garçon prit le temps de savourer la douce chaleur que cet après midi lui apportait. Un agréable moment en famille…

- Papa ?

- Qu'y a-t-il Draco ?

- Je … tu sais ce dont tu m'as parlé à Noël ?

- Ce dont je …, réfléchit Lucius avant de se souvenir. Oh, oui je m'en rappelle. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on aura le temps d'en reparler plus tard.

- En fait … je crois que ça peut être une bonne idée, reprit le garçon avant de se mordiller la lèvre. C'est … enfin j'ai compris que c'était pas parce que j'allais pas bien et … et bien j'en ai parlé avec Ioann et finalement on trouve que ce serait bien.

- Mon Ange, qu'essaies-tu de nous faire comprendre ? Demanda Narcissa.

- Papa ? Interrogea-t-il silencieusement son père.

- J'en ai parlé à ta mère, elle est aussi au courant de notre discussion donc tu peux parler.

- Oh, et bien je pense que je suis d'accord pour … avoir un autre petit frère ou une petite sœur.

Draco avait l'impression que ses joues allaient prendre feu. Il était certes un peu anxieux de la suite, mais il voulait faire savoir à ses parents que l'idée ne lui déplaisait plus.

- Es-tu sûr de ce que tu avances ? Demanda doucement la blonde.

- Oui. Je … enfin je sais pas trop comment ça va se passer et si je saurais me comporter comme il faut, mais, je sais que vous ne m'aimerez pas moins malgré tout. Et puis … Je me dis que j'aime beaucoup notre grande famille et que si un orphelin peut être heureux avec nous, c'est bien aussi.

- C'est très noble de penser ça.

- Je sais pas. Je me dis juste que si Parrain Sev' n'avait jamais su pour Ioann, alors mon petit frère aurait beaucoup souffert. Et si en agrandissant la famille, un autre enfant peut être heureux alors je suis d'accord. Et puis c'est pas comme si j'étais toujours à la maison. Si jamais on s'entend pas, de toute façon je ne le verrais que deux mois par an et encore.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, sourit Narcissa, ce sont de très nobles pensées. Et je suis fière de ta maturité.

- Moi aussi je suis fier de toi, Draco. Quant à la possibilité d'une mésentente, nous verrons cela en temps voulu et sache que nous ne laisserons pas les choses s'envenimer.

Narcissa serra le garçon dans ses bras, le cœur prêt à exploser. Son fils était d'accord pour qu'ils adoptent un enfant. Son fils, en plus de sa guérison venait de lui offrir un très beau cadeau. Son regard tomba dans celui de son mari qui semblait ne pas en penser moins. Mais Draco bougonna qu'il n'était plus un bébé et qu'elle devrait attendre d'avoir le sien pour papouiller. Et alors qu'il se dégageait vivement, elle ne put contenir un petit rire.

- Alors, mon Ange, qu'est-ce que tu préférerais ? Une petite sœur ou un petit frère ?

- Et bien si c'était un garçon, avec Io on pourrait lui apprendre plein de trucs. Mais si c'est une fille … non en fait ça ferait la même chose, surtout si elle dans le genre de Dora.

- Et bien, nous voilà bien avancé, ironisa Lucius. L'avantage c'est que malgré la situation, tu vas tout de même avoir la surprise. Enfin, nous n'en sommes pas encore là, même si nous avons fait une grande avancée.

La petite famille profita un peu plus de ce moment ensemble avant que Draco ne dise qu'il avait un devoir à finir. Contrairement à sa femme, une fois son fils parti, Lucius ne rentra pas au manoir mais reprit la cheminée pour rendre visite à Severus. Il fut d'ailleurs surpris de voir qu'il n'était pas seul. En effet, Milo était négligemment avachi dans le canapé et sirotait une tasse de café. Le blond s'étonna de le voir seul mais le Russe indiqua qu'il était en célibataire pour quelques jours, étant donné que son homme était en reportage à l'étranger. Très rapidement la conversation tourna autour de Draco et de l'issue joyeuse de sa commotion. Puis Severus ne put s'empêcher de raconter en détail comment Tracey avait sauté sur Draco alors que celui-ci était resté figé de surprise. Ils rigolèrent un moment avant de revenir à un sujet plus sérieux.

- Alors Sev', t'as eu le temps d'étudier la fiole que je t'ai fait passer ? Demanda Milo.

- Oui, j'ai pu l'étudier mais je n'arrive à rien. Même en utilisant de nouvelles techniques pour dissocier les différents éléments qui caractérisent le liquide, je reste impuissant. Un des composants masque certains autres de part sa présence et je n'arrive pas à passer outre. Mais j'aime les défis donc je n'abandonne pas.

- De toute façon, l'Horcruxe n'est pas prêt de sortir de sa caverne tout seul, donc tu peux prendre ton temps. On va mettre ça de côté. Remus est déjà plus ou moins sur la prochaine étape. Il m'a dit qu'il comptait faire un tour en Albanie pour essayer de retrouver la trace de Tom là bas et peut-être de trouver celle de la coupe.

- Oui, il m'en a parlé aussi, répondit Severus. Il compte mettre à profit les deux mois de vacances scolaire pour le faire. Il est en train de voir avec Zonko pour prendre des vacances quitte à ce qu'elles soient sans solde.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que cela serve à grand-chose. Albus n'a rien trouvé de spécial sur cette partie de sa vie, fit remarquer Lucius.

- Sauf qu'Albus n'a jamais pu réellement pousser ses recherches à cause de ses fonctions. Là Lupin pourra y rester plusieurs semaines d'affilées. Et toi, comme ça se passe avec Slughorn ?

- J'avance doucement mais sûrement. On se voit régulièrement. Comme quoi il aime toujours avoir sa petite cour autour de lui. Son sujet favori reste ses anciens élèves. Nous remontons progressivement le temps et nous commençons à arriver du temps de Jedusor. D'ailleurs il m'en a appris quelques unes sur Minerva … je n'aurais jamais cru ça d'elle. Enfin bref, Horace s'amadoue petit à petit.

- C'est une bonne chose, il faut à tout prix qu'on sache ce qu'il a dit à Jedusor ce jour là.

Un frappement à la porte les interrompit. Severus se redressa et lissa sa robe. Son air le plus revêche sur le visage et prêt à renvoyer l'élève perturbateur dans son dortoir à coup de sortilèges, il ouvrit vivement la porte pour tomber sur le sourire moqueur de Sirius. Le professeur de potions grogna avant de lui demander pourquoi il le dérangeait. L'autre se moqua un peu de son humeur massacrante avant de lui dire que c'était par rapport à leur affaire commune. Comprenant que c'était sur les Horcruxes, Severus le fit entrer. Après tout, ils étaient déjà en train d'en parler alors un peu plus ou un peu moins.

- Réunion au sommet ? S'étonna le Gryffondor.

- Réunion de famille avant tout, répondit Milo alors que Severus approchait une chaise pour le nouvel arrivant.

- Snape, tu pourrais faire preuve de plus de convivialité ! Tout le monde a le droit au fauteuil ou au canapé et moi à une vulgaire chaise ?

- Si tu préfères un panier dans le coin de la pièce, je peux sûrement faire ça, répondit doucereusement Severus. Et si tu me disais ce que tu viens faire exactement.

- J'étais en train de regarder ce bouquin là sans espoir d'y trouver grand-chose quand un paragraphe m'a interpelé. En fait, il est indiqué là que seul quelque chose de très puissant peut détruire un Horcruxe. Quelque chose de quasi indestructible peut le faire.

- Et ce n'est pas forcement un sort puissant qui le fera vu qu'on a déjà trouvé que certains sorts peuvent se retourner contre le lanceur en guise de protection, réfléchit Severus. Mais cela ne nous avance pas beaucoup plus.

- Et le poison que je t'ai apporté, il ne pourrait pas être utile ? Demanda Milo en reposant sa tasse à moitié vide tout en manquant de la renverser. Arf, c'est bon, pas de dégât.

- Crétin de Russe, tu es aussi adroit de tes mains qu'un chien de sa queue, soupira Severus.

- Si seulement les chiens étaient aussi habiles de leurs pattes que moi de ma …

- Stop. Salazar Gabrilov, ta vie sexuelle ne nous intéresse pas, grogna Lucius.

Le regard noir de Severus appuya cette idée. Mais Milo se contenta de se gausser et d'étendre ses jambes devant lui. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire grandement. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela auparavant mais c'était assez plaisant de voir ces trois là interagir.

- Bref, reprit Severus, pour répondre à ta question, le poison est sûrement très puissant mais je suis incapable de savoir si cela suffirait pour éliminer la bague. Et comme je n'en connais pas non plus les effets, s'il devait se retourner contre nous, cela pourrait être terrible…

- Ce qui pourrait être un peu embêtant, ironisa Lucius. Il nous faut trouver autre solution. Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à notre portée. Entre la famille Malfoy et la famille Black, il doit bien y avoir des artefacts magiques et puissants.

- Il faut espérer que pour une fois vos familles de dégénérés puissent nous apporter quelque chose.

La remarque de Severus lui attira deux regards noirs. Le Russe s'amusa de les observer. Cela lui faisait du bien d'être en famille, même si Sirius Black n'en faisait pas parti. Mais au moins avait-il un bon sens de l'humour pour compenser. Son regard tomba sur Wattoo dans son aquarium qui s'amusait à se faufiler entre les plantes. Il avait hâte que les grandes vacances arrivent. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps que la famille n'avait pas été réunie au complet autrement qu'autour du lit d'infirmerie de Draco. Cette année, avec la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, ils ne pourraient pas se permettre d'emmener les enfants en vacances. Henrique et lui auraient des obligations pour suivre les matchs. Mais c'était sans doute pas plus mal. Le petit blond aurait sûrement besoin de calme, vu qu'il avait repris les cours relativement rapidement après toutes ses interventions cérébrales. Milo se dit que finalement le Basilic, sans le mordre, avait quand même bien failli le tuer. Maudit serpent. Heureusement qu'il était mort, au moins il ne faisait plus de victimes. D'un coup il se redressa attirant l'attention des trois hommes en train de se chamailler.

- Et si on utilisait quelque chose qui a déjà éliminé un Horcruxe ?

- Ce serait certes idéal, fit remarquer le blond tout en cherchant où il voulait en venir.

- Le Basilic ! Harry a détruit le journal avec le venin du Basilic ! S'écria joyeusement Sirius avant de se rembrunir. Merlin, cela aurait pu le tuer si ça s'était retourné contre lui.

- Et de toute façon si ça avait été le cas, il aurait été achevé et n'aurait pas souffert du venin. Au moins porte-t-il bien son surnom de Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Mais là n'est pas la question, car nous avons tout de même un problème de taille, fit remarquer le Maitre en potions. Les restes du Basilic sont toujours dans la Chambre des Secrets, elle-même inaccessible aux non Fourchelangs.

- Une solution si proche et pourtant si lointaine, grommela Sirius. Tout serait plus facile si Harry n'avait pas perdu cette faculté.

- Il se rappelle peut-être de quelques bases qui pourraient nous aider, intervient Milo.

- Je ne pense pas, répondit Lucius. Il n'a jamais eu à l'apprendre. C'était intuitif pour lui.

- Je vais lui donner rendez-vous immédiatement dans mon bureau et je vais voir ça directement avec lui au moins on sera fixé. Je reviens avec les nouvelles, indiqua le professeur de Défense en se levant.

- Le temps que tu y arrives, pense à un motif valable de le déranger ainsi un dimanche pour ce genre de question, lança Severus avec exaspération en le voyant bondir ainsi.

Sirius lui renvoya juste un sourire arrogant en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Une fois qu'il fut parti, Severus se fustigea mentalement. La réponse était peut-être sous leurs yeux depuis le début et ils n'avaient rien vu. Merlin que c'était frustrant. Et ça l'était plus quand on savait qu'il faudrait encore réussir à aller récupérer ce maudit venin dans l'un des lieux les moins accessibles du château.

Il fallut environ trente minutes pour que Sirius ne voit Harry entrer dans son bureau tout en disant à Ron qu'il n'était pas obligé de l'attendre. Ce à quoi son ami répondit qu'il n'avait rien à faire et que Hermione étant en train d'aider Colin, il préférait encore attendre. Le professeur sourit et se mit à penser que c'était le bon temps d'avoir treize ans. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'éterniser dans ses pensées, sinon le garçon allait râler qu'il lui faisait perdre son temps.

- Tu voulais me voir Papa ?

- Effectivement.

Sirius espéra un instant que son sourire ne s'était pas fait niais. Mais que Harry l'appelle ainsi le transportait toujours de joie et une bouffée de fierté l'envahissait à chaque fois. Il prit une rapide inspiration avant de recentrer ses pensées.

- En fait j'ai une question délicate à te poser. C'est à propos de ta capacité à parler aux serpents.

- Je l'ai plus, tu le sais bien.

- Oui je le sais, mais j'aimerais savoir si tu serais capable de te rappeler certaines phrases.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Demanda Harry suspicieusement.

- Parce que nous allons avoir besoin d'aller dans la Chambre des Secrets et que seul quelqu'un parlant le Fourchelang peut le faire.

- Mais pourquoi aller là bas ? S'inquiéta le garçon. Il y a un danger ? Un élève a encore disparu ?

- Calme toi, tout va bien. En parlant avec Snape de la potion Tue-loup de Remus, il m'a dit que peut-être en remplaçant l'écaille de vipère par celle de Basilic, il pourrait avoir des améliorations sur la version actuelle.

- C'est vrai ? Ce serait bien !

- Oui, mais ce n'est que théorique. Il pense que la puissance magique de l'animal pourrait être utile mais étant donné que ce n'est pas une créature courante, il n'y a aucune base de données. C'est purement théorique et spéculatif. Mais j'avoue que j'aimerais bien qu'il tente l'expérience.

- Oh oui, si ça pouvait marcher ce sera cool pour Moony.

- Comme tu dis. Mais j'aimerais avoir ta réponse. Serais-tu capable d'ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets ?

- Et bien, je ne sais pas trop. Je vais essayer, répondit Harry tout en fermant les yeux et en se concentrant. Hum… ouvre-toi.

- Je t'ai compris Poussin.

- C'est embrouillé dans ma tête. J'ai l'impression que je sais mais j'arrive pas à le retrouver. Tu pourrais faire apparaitre un serpent pour que j'essaie de nouveau?

- Si tu veux. _Serpensortia_.

- Bonjour, dit le garçon après s'être bien concentré sur le reptile.

Mais celui-ci sembla s'agiter et s'énerver. Aussi Sirius le fit rapidement disparaitre pour ne pas qu'il y ait d'incident.

- Alors ?

- Toujours pas. Mais je m'en doutais. Ce don était en toi et quand il a disparu, comme tu ne l'as pas appris, tu ne peux pas retrouver les bases. Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Si un peu pour Remus…

- Il n'est pas au courant, donc ce qu'il ne sait pas ne lui fera pas de mal.

- Attends, comme tu l'as dit, pour moi c'était naturel, j'en ai pas de vrais souvenirs, mais … et bien Ron était là dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde… lui il m'a entendu, il pourra peut-être se rappeler.

- Ce n'est pas faux. Va le chercher.

Harry bondit de son siège et sortit du bureau tel une furie. Ron qui s'était tranquillement assis contre le mur sursauta en le voyant débouler ainsi. Il le suivit prudemment se demandant ce qui l'excitait tant. Sirius lui sortit la même explication qu'à son filleul tout en espérant qu'il pourrait l'aider. Le rouquin resta un instant perplexe. Oui il avait été là pour l'ouverture de la Chambre, mais de là à ce qu'il se rappelle des mots en Fourchelang, il y avait un pas. Il réfléchit pendant un moment avant de faire un essai. Il débita une suite de sifflements malhabiles qui affolèrent le cœur du professeur. Peut-être …

- Venez les garçons, on va aller jusqu'aux toilettes de Mimi qui sont à côté. Comme ça on verra si tu arrives à ouvrir le lavabo.

Un peu intimidé mais fier de lui, Ron le suivit alors que Harry lui assénait une bonne claque amicale sur l'épaule. Mimi fut ravie de les voir arriver et demanda aux garçons s'ils venaient pour mourir et lui tenir compagnie. Ceux-ci bafouillèrent qu'ils y penseraient pour une prochaine fois mais que là ils avaient déjà prévu quelque chose pour le soir même. Le fantôme soupira lourdement avant de plonger dans sa cuvette. Sirius haussa les sourcils en se disant qu'il n'avait pas bien entendu et qu'elle n'avait sûrement pas marmonné qu'elle préférait aller dans les vestiaires de Quidditch pour y retrouve son Edgar. Merlin alors c'était vrai ? Remus ne lui avait pas menti en lui disant qu'elle entretenait une liaison avec le fantôme du stade ?

Se sortant les images perturbantes que son cerveau lui créait, il incita Ron à renouveler sa prestation. De nouveaux les sifflements s'élevèrent. Le garçon avait les joues rouges de concentration. Mais alors que répétait pour la troisième fois, le lavabo resta hermétiquement à sa place. Le découragement se fit largement sentir sur les deux adolescents alors que le professeur garda un visage serein.

- Je suis nul, grommela Ron.

- Bien sûr que non. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas réussi que tu es nul, le coupa Sirius. Le Fourchelang est un langage très compliqué qui n'est pas évident à parler quand n'a pas le don pour le faire. Si je t'avais demandé de répéter les mots de Harry le lendemain de votre expédition, tu aurais sûrement pu m'aider. Là le temps est passé, et on ne se souvient pas toujours très bien des paroles d'une langue qu'on ne maîtrise pas. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Ni toi Harry. Allez, retournez vous amuser et ne vous tracassez pas pour ça.

Toujours autant dépités, les deux élèves repartirent à leurs occupations alors que Sirius se dirigeait vers les cachots. Cela avait été une bonne idée, mais malheureusement elle arrivait trop tard. Sur le chemin il tourna toute l'affaire dans sa tête pour trouver comment trouver une solution. Il fut reçu avec impatience car Lucius ne devait pas tarder à repartir au Manoir car Narcissa l'attendait. Aussi il résuma rapidement la situation après s'être avachi sur sa chaise.

- Bien, et ben voilà qui clos le sujet, annonça Lucius franchement frustré.

- C'est dommage, reprit le professeur de Défense tout en se grattant le menton, si j'avais pu rentrer dans la tête de Harry, cela m'aurait sûrement permis d'entendre la formule et de l'enregistrer.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que la Legilimencie soit une bonne solution, répliqua Severus, surtout sur un gamin.

- J'avoue que je suis plutôt d'accord avec toi Sev'. Sans compter que le faire sur le jeune Potter n'aurait peut-être pas aidé plus que ça. Chez lui c'était instinctif, son souvenir serait peut-être faussé par cette donnée, analysa Milo. Et puis ici, il n'y a que toi ou Albus qui pourrait faire cela. Mais le mensonge de Sirius tomberait si le Directeur se chargeait de ça. Et je doute qu'il accepte beaucoup que Sev' lui trifouille le cerveau.

- Je suis d'accord, tout comme Weasley risque de ne pas être mieux disposé. Draco faisait parti de l'expédition, mais il est hors de question de lui faire subir ça après toutes les interventions cérébrales qu'il a eues, avertit Lucius.

- Je n'avais de toute façon pas l'intention de le faire. Et je maintiens que je ne suis pas pour cette méthode. Par contre si Albus peut nous prêter sa Pensine, l'idée de regarder dans les souvenirs est plus que judicieuse. Mais tu as raison, Milo, ceux de Potter risque d'être corrompus dans leur compréhension par le fait que pour lui c'était inné. Même s'il y a peu de chance, je préfère éviter de m'embrouiller avec lui pour un souvenir inutile.

- Ron accepterait sûrement de se prêter à l'expérience, avança Sirius.

- Je n'en doute pas. Mais j'avoue que je préfèrerais être celui qui l'aide à extraire ses souvenirs et il n'a vraisemblablement pas assez confiance en moi pour ça. Non, en fait je pense que le quatrième garçon de l'équipe pourrait être plus coopératif.

- Londubat ? Tu crois qu'il aurait plus confiance en toi ?

- Disons que j'ai plus d'affinité avec lui qu'avec Weasley. Ioann y est pour beaucoup mais ton fils n'y est pas non plus étranger.

- Salazar, mon fils ami avec un Londubat, je crois qu'il ne m'épargnera rien ce gosse, soupira théâtralement Lucius.

Cette réplique dérida tout ce petit monde en un instant. Finalement ils l'avaient leur piste. Avec en plus de bonnes chances de réussite. S'ils arrivaient à passer au-delà des toilettes, alors l'élimination des Horcruxes ne serait plus un problème. Lucius prit rapidement congé, il n'avait déjà que trop retardé son retour chez lui. Sirius s'en alla également afin de finir les copies qu'il avait laissées en attente sur son bureau un peu plus tôt, alors qu'il n'était pas motivé pour s'en occuper. Milo resta un peu plus afin de profiter un peu de son ami qu'il n'avait qu'entre aperçu ces dernières semaines.

o0o

_Mercredi 9 Mars 1994._

Le temps avait passé doucement à son gout. Mais au moins, maintenant il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il soit toujours sous surveillance. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il avait eu cet entretien avec le directeur et les deux professeurs. Cela faisait deux mois qu'Ethan Warrington filait droit. Cette pensée le fit sourire. Il les avait bien bluffés tous autant qu'ils étaient. Il baissa son regard sur le cahier qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Celui où il avait noté toutes ses observations puis ses déductions sur les Snape. C'était grâce à lui qu'il avait pu retracer les grandes lignes de la vie du gamin qui lui avait pourri la vie. Il s'était contenté d'envoyer une lettre détaillée à Skeeter espérant qu'une nouvelle fois, elle serait intéressée par des ragots. Et il avait été déçu de ne pas voir une ligne dans le journal. Jusqu'au jour du fameux article.

Visiblement sa lettre avait fait mouche et la journaliste avait même creusé pour en savoir plus. Evidement, il y avait eu les démentis qui avaient un peu terni tout ça, mais au final, le doute était implanté dans les esprits et ça, rien ne pourrait le supprimer. Oui, Ethan avait été fier de son coup et fier d'avoir caché précautionneusement son cahier dès qu'il avait envoyé la lettre. Voilà plus de trois mois qu'il l'avait fait et c'était seulement un peu plus tôt dans la journée qu'il était allé le récupérer dans cette partie abandonnée du château, bien caché et coincé derrière un tableau dans une galerie où seuls des paysages étaient visibles dans les cadres. Maintenant que les choses s'étaient tassées, c'était le bon moment pour faire disparaitre totalement et définitivement les preuves dont il n'avait plus besoin.

Il tendit l'oreille mais dans cette partie reculée des cachots, jamais personne ne s'aventurait. Il déposa son butin au sol, au milieu de cette salle vide et lança un _Incendio_ dessus. Il regarda les flammes commencer à lécher la couverture quand un cri se fit entendre. Peeves ! Aussitôt, Warrington rangea sa baguette et se précipita dans les couloirs. Tant pis pour la confirmation de destruction. Il ne devait pas attirer l'attention et dans une minute ou deux, il ne resterait plus rien de ses méfaits qu'un petit tas de cendres. Ce fut sans entrave qu'il arriva dans son dortoir. Il décida de prendre une douche pour dénouer ses muscles crispés et de se changer. De tout façon avec sa robe de sorcier, qui verrait qu'entre le matin et l'après midi il ne portait pas les mêmes vêtements ? Et puis il pourrait toujours inventer un mensonge pour se sauver la mise.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'était qu'aussi abandonnés qu'ils soient, ces cachots reculés étaient fortement dosés en humidité. Le cahier ne s'enflamma pas aussi bien qu'il le pensait. Et tout feu disparu quand une bombe à eau lui fut jetée dessus. Peeves se demanda qui avait fait ça au risque de faire brûler le château, mais la voix tonitruante du Baron Sanglant ne lui permit pas de s'étendre sur le sujet. Il se contenta d'attraper le cahier et de fuir. Il avait atteint les étages et semé son poursuivant quand il se décida à ouvrir son trésor, mais une armure particulièrement agressive tenta de le frapper. Aussi il lui fourra le carnet dans la visière, l'envoyant bien au fond de ce gouffre de métal, avant de partir en ricanant qu'il était si doué, qu'il pouvait faire avaler n'importe quoi à n'importe qui.

Si certains s'amusèrent d'entendre l'esprit cancaner, d'autres s'exaspérèrent d'être dérangés pour rien. Mais personne n'imagina qu'un important recueil d'informations avait été abandonné quelque part dans le château. Pas même Peeves qui n'avait pas eu le temps de voir ce que c'était.


	44. Souvenir

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen et Connors.

Béta : BettyMars

Bonjour à tous. Je suis ravie de voir que mon idée de la Pensine semble faire l'unanimité. J'avoue que ma première idée était la légilimencie même si je n'aime pas trop ce procédé… et puis après m'être traité d'idiote, j'ai repensé à la Pensine … bien moins « barbare » à mon avis lol. La partie familiale aussi a eu la côté, entre la discussion de Ioann et Draco et celle d'est Malfoy… Fille ou garçon ? ça vous découvrirez en même temps que Draco lol.

D'ailleurs notre blond va mieux. Il a eu beaucoup de chance de s'en tirer ainsi. Mais à ceux qui s'étonnent que c'est rapide, sachez que j'ai utilisé un vécu assez récent. J'avais déjà écrit deux chapitres sur le coma de Draco, quand ma mère m'a appris qu'une de mes tantes que j'aime beaucoup avait eu un accident. Elle avait fait une chute de 2 m dans des escaliers en béton et sa tête avait heurté le sol en premier. Elle a passé deux jours dans le coma suite au traumatise et à l'hématome crânien qu'elle avait récolté, et elle a perdu la mémoire entre le moment de sa chute et deux jours après son réveil. Deux semaines plus tard, elle sortait de l'hôpital avec juste des hématomes physique qui ressortaient, des maux de tête, une légère paralysie faciale et une perte d'audition. Elle a eu beaucoup, beaucoup de chance car en prime, elle a plus de 60 ans … deux semaines plus tard, à part son oreille qui n'avait pas encore retrouvé toute son audition, et une tendance à faire la grasse matinée, elle n'avait plus aucune séquelle. Donc même si c'est pas les cas les plus courants, j'ai décidé que Draco suivrait le même chemin que ma tante … à quelques détails près … Je ne me voyais pas faire souffrir Draco alors que j'avais balisé à mort pour ma tante quelques jours plus tôt.

Voilà, c'était pour la petite anecdote sur cette affaire. La rencontre « Horcruxiale » vous a aussi plu, et tant mieux. Milo a le chic pour détendre beaucoup… et pour ce qui est de savoir comment ils vont s'en sortir avec le fourchelang, pas de panique, c'est pour aujourd'hui )

Quant au carnet de Warrington … une belle preuve d'égarée dans un si grand château …

Bref, avec le chapitre qui arrive, je pense que vous serez d'accord avec moi pour dire que c'est du lourd… et j'espère que vous prendrez au moins autant de plaisir à lire la deuxième partie que moi j'en ai eu à l'écrire…

Avant de vous laisser lire, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous. J'ai une avance considérable en écriture (plus de dix chapitres d'avance et tous corrigés). Aussi, pour votre grand plaisir, du moins je l'espère, il y aura une publication BONUS ce Week-end !

Alors bonne lecture, bonne journée et à _**Dimanche 27 Février**_ pour la suite !

* * *

Phrase défi : Il peut marcher au plafond.

* * *

**Chapitre 44: Souvenir.**

_Samedi 19 Mars 1994._

Minerva avait décidé de profiter de ce samedi pour rendre visite à un ancien ami. Elle avait prévenu ses collègues qu'elle s'absentait de façon à ce qu'ils puissent assurer l'intendance de sa Maison si un problème devait survenir. Alors qu'elle avançait dans la Grand-Rue de Pré-au-Lard, elle ne put que remarquer ce que Lestrange en cavale et l'attaque de décembre avaient apporté. Les gens étaient nerveux et marchaient rapidement. Les mères tenaient fermement la main de leurs petits enfants. Des affiches concernant la capture de la fugitive étaient affichées un peu partout. C'était désolant de voir ce si joyeux village ainsi.

La dernière sortie des élèves avait été particulièrement surveillée. Après discutions, ils avaient décidé de tout de même l'autoriser. Mais la plupart des élèves avaient semble-t-il pris peur. Beaucoup avaient préféré rester au collège. Etonnamment, les plus jeunes avaient été les plus nombreux à se précipiter au village. Après tout, c'était la première année qu'ils en avaient l'autorisation et à cet âge là, on se sent toujours hors de danger.

Minerva secoua la tête. Tant d'inconscience prouvait que la jeunesse avait encore de beaux jours devant elle avant d'être corrompue. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte du magasin, elle se trouva comme dans un autre monde. Elle sourit à cette constatation. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers le comptoir. Après avoir salué la vendeuse, elle continua sa route jusqu'au bureau-laboratoire d'Artémius. Elle frappa deux coups et une fois qu'elle en eut l'autorisation, elle entra dans la pièce. Juste à ce moment là, une explosion légère retentit alors qu'un nuage doré bouchait la vue. Malgré un sursaut, le professeur roula les yeux au ciel.

- Alors Artémius, qu'essayez vous de faire aujourd'hui ?

- Minerva, quel plaisir de vous voir ! Vous avez un teint lumineux, vous êtes radieuse.

- Je dois sûrement avoir le même que vous… tirant sur le doré. Au moins ne voit-on plus l'argenté de vos cheveux sous cette nouvelle couleur. Mais dites-moi, combien de temps cette coloration va-t-elle durer ? Que je sache si je dois subir les quolibets de mes collègues et élèves ou si ma réputation sera sauve.

- Moins d'une heure vraisemblablement. Et vous avez de la chance que peu de gens de votre entourage n'aient notre âge. Je crois que je me rappellerais toujours de vous, belle et jeune septième année, en une robe, ridiculement courte pour l'époque, le corsage un peu entrouvert, les cheveux au vent tentant de vous faire payer un ensemble de chocolats haut de gamme par ce cher Harold Brown si je me souviens bien.

- Méfiez-vous, vous restez plus jeune que moi et je peux encore vous corriger. Et je ne pensais pas que vous vous souviendriez de cet épisode alors que vous n'étiez même pas encore à Poudlard.

- C'est parce que ma mère a râlé comme quoi la jeunesse devenait dévergondée que je m'en souviens encore.

- Dévergondée, un bien grand mot … s'offusqua faussement Minerva en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, c'était le bon temps.

- Et oui, maintenant cela n'attirerait même plus l'attention. Notre monde change tellement.

- Pas pour tout le monde. Regardez-vous, vous êtes toujours un joyeux galopin avide de nouvelles farces à bientôt soixante ans.

- Et vous êtes toujours professeur à bientôt …

- Finissez votre phrase et il vous en coutera de ma baguette, grogna Minerva.

- Vous avez à peine neuf ans de plus que moi, une broutille. Enfin, le temps passe et je suis en train de me demander si je ne devrais pas bientôt céder ma place.

- Vous avez encore de très belles années devant vous. Regardez donc Albus et notre chez Horace Slughorn. Vous allez encore empoisonner la vie d'Argus pendant quelques décennies.

- Voilà une perceptive très alléchante. Et je crois que je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour m'avoir un peu forcé la main pour prendre une aide pour me soulager. Snape était très doué et je regrette parfois que notre collaboration n'ai pas duré plus d'une année, mais Remus a un esprit malin comme un lutin. C'est un régal de parler avec lui de nouveaux tours.

- Je suis ravie que tout aille bien et que cela vous libère un peu de temps. Ce sont de bons garçons tous les deux. Même si je n'ai pas toujours dit ça pour Severus.

- J'avoue l'avoir engagé principalement pour vous faire plaisir et avec l'idée de le renvoyer en peu de temps pour incompatibilité. Mais vous avez raison, ils sont tous les deux dignes de confiance. D'ailleurs je dois voir Remus tout à l'heure pour une nouvelle invention. Un petit objet sur patte qui, une fois programmé, apporterait votre Bombabouse ou autre pétard, à l'endroit voulu sans que vous ne soyez dans les parages. Ainsi vous seriez hors de soupçon. Et normalement, il pourra marcher au plafond et sur les murs, ce qui laissera encore plus de libertés.

- Seigneur. Prévenez-moi lorsqu'il sera prêt à mettre en vente… que je prenne ma retraite par anticipation.

- Oh nous n'y sommes pas encore, j'y pense seulement depuis une dizaine de jours, il faudra bien attendre quelques mois voire plus pour qu'il soit au point.

- Vous avez des idées tout à fait étonnantes. N'avez-vous pas peur des fuites et qu'un de vos concurrents vous coupe l'herbe sous le pied ?

- J'enferme toutes mes idées dans un coffre fort. Et je n'en parle qu'avec Remus… et vous. Mais j'ai confiance en mon ancien professeur de Métamorphose et amie depuis des années et des années, pour tenir sa langue. Un chat c'est curieux, mais pas rapporteur.

- Un chat est bavard, n'oubliez pas.

- Oui, quand il demande sa gamelle, mais je crois qu'à Poudlard les repas sont bons et réguliers, donc pas de soucis là-dessus.

- Galopin. Mais vous avez raison, je ne dirais rien. Un coffre fort est sûrement une excellente protection.

- Effectivement. Même si j'ai remis à Remus une copie de mon travail. On ne sait jamais. Si je venais à être cambriolé, au moins je n'aurais pas tout perdu. Il serait étonnant que le voleur nous vole tous les deux.

- Ce n'est pas idiot. Ah, ma peau est redevenue normale, une bonne chose de faite.

- Vous étiez pourtant si ravissante toute de doré vêtue.

Minerva râla après lui avant de le suivre dans un éclat de rire. Elle était contente de son après midi. Elle passait un excellent moment avec un de ses premiers élèves. Déjà à l'époque il lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. C'était d'ailleurs sûrement parce que dès sa première année d'enseignement elle avait eu droit à un Artémius Zonko déjà prédisposé à la farce qu'elle avait réussi à supporter toutes ces années et particulièrement la période des Maraudeurs. Et Merlin les protège, voilà que Ioann et Draco, très certainement associé aux jumeaux Weasley, prenaient la relève. Oui, elle remercia les fondateurs de l'avoir très tôt entrainée.

o0o

_Dimanche 20 Mars 1994._

Neville se dirigeait anxieusement dans les couloirs. Il n'avait rien à se reprocher mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. C'était plus fort que lui. Et il stressait depuis qu'il avait reçu le message du professeur Snape lui demandant de le rejoindre dans son bureau. Il avait réussi à intercepter Draco pour lui en parler. Mais son ami n'avait pas compris lui non plus pourquoi il était demandé. Il fallait dire que maintenant, et depuis plusieurs mois, ils avaient pris l'habitude de s'installer à la même table, tous les deux, lors des cours de potions, et Neville n'avait plus été l'auteur de catastrophes. Alors ils ne savaient pas ce que le professeur pouvait bien lui vouloir. Mais le blond avait essayé de le rassurer en lui disant qu'il n'allait sûrement pas le torturer.

Le Gryffondor voulait bien le croire car Snape était moins tortionnaire qu'avant. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'appréhender l'inconnu. Aussi, il prit une grande bouffée d'air avant de se décider de taper à la porte. Le ton sec qui lui répondit le fit frissonner mais il se décida quand même à entrer. Le professeur leva son regard sur lui et il déglutit avec beaucoup de difficultés. Merlin qu'il pouvait être angoissant ce regard !

- Approchez vous, Monsieur Londubat. Je ne vais certainement pas vous manger. Prenez place. Avez-vous besoin d'une potion calmante ?

- N...non professeur.

- Tant mieux, alors arrêtez de trembler, vous n'êtes pas là pour être puni. Si je vous ai fait venir c'est en rapport avec votre aventure dans la Chambre des Secrets, il y a bientôt un an. Il se trouve que je vais avoir à y faire un tour également et qu'il me manque la formule pour ouvrir le lavabo.

- Oh. Mais je ne la sais pas. C'est Harry qui l'a dite et c'était en Fourchelang.

- Je le sais. Mais vous étiez là à ce moment là et c'est tout ce qui compte pour l'instant.

- Je voudrais vraiment vous aider, mais je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'il a dit. Ce n'était que des sifflements désagréables et je ne saurais pas vous les redire.

- L'épisode remonte maintenant à un certain temps et c'est tout à fait compréhensible. Mais je ne pensais pas à une aide de cette façon là. Je vais vous expliquer.

Severus regarda le garçon devant lui. Un sentiment de culpabilité l'étreignit quand il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait visiblement traumatisé de part son comportement. D'un coup la confiance qu'il espérait avoir pour cette partie de leur mission était un peu compromise. Aussi, il reprit son explication d'une voix plus douce et rassurante.

- Neville, que savez-vous des Pensines ?

- Ce sont des objets qui permettent de mettre de coté des souvenirs quand trop de choses se bousculent dans notre tête et de les revoir en se plongeant dedans d'une façon différente… Enfin je crois.

- Cinq points pour Gryffondor. Vous avez raison. Est-ce votre grand-mère qui vous a indiqué tout ça ?

- Oui, elle l'a évoqué et comme je ne savais pas ce que c'était je lui ai demandé, répondit Neville en rougissant.

- Et c'est une bonne chose. Ce que j'attends de vous, c'est que vous me prêtiez ce souvenir de l'ouverture de la Chambre afin que je puisse entendre Potter parler en Fourchelang.

- Mais je ne sais pas faire ça moi !

- Je n'en doute pas. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on apprend à des enfants. Mais je serais là pour vous guider et vous aider. Est-ce que vous accepteriez de m'aider ?

Neville le regarda avec des yeux ronds, pas très sûr de ce qu'on attendait de lui.

- Vous … vous me laissez le choix.

- Bien sûr. Ce que je vous demande, n'est pas quelque chose d'évident c'est même un peu éprouvant la première fois. Sans compter qu'il faut une certaine confiance en la personne qui va vous aider. C'est à vous de voir si vous vous sentez capable de le faire ou pas.

- Pourquoi moi ? Vous pourriez demander à Harry ou Ron.

- Pour Monsieur Potter, c'est un peu compliqué. Je ne suis pas certain qu'avec son don de Fourchelang le souvenir soit clair pour moi. Pour Monsieur Weasley, c'est au niveau de la confiance que cela risquerait de coincer alors que je pense qu'avec vous cela pourrait fonctionner. Il y aurait aussi la solution de voir avec Draco, mais vous comprenez sûrement que je ne veux pas lui imposer ça alors que son cerveau a souffert depuis quelques mois.

- Je comprends. Pour tous les trois. Professeur, je peux vous poser une question avant de donner ma réponse ?

- C'est déjà ce que vous faites, mais allez-y, vous pouvez la poser.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous aller là-bas ? Il y a un nouveau problème ?

- Bien que cela ne vous regarde pas, aux vues de ce que vous allez peut-être faire, je peux vous répondre. En fait, c'est mon coté Maître en potions qui parle. J'aimerais récupérer des échantillons d'écaille et de venin du Basilic pour en apprendre un peu plus. Cela pourrait aider à améliorer certaines potions.

- Oh, répondit Neville en baissant les yeux sur ses mains moites. Je pense que je peux vous aidez alors. Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai mais je veux bien essayer.

- Bien, alors vous allez fermer les yeux, commença Severus en contournant le bureau pour se retrouver en face du garçon. Maintenant relaxez vous. Pensez à quelque chose qui vous détendra. Vous êtes trop crispé pour l'instant. Dites-moi juste quand vous serez plus calme.

Severus s'agenouilla devant lui en le regardant inspirer et expirer fortement. Puis quand il le vit moins tendu, il reprit d'une voix calme et basse.

- C'est parfait, Neville. Maintenant je veux que vous vous rappeliez de ce jour où vous vous êtes retrouvés tous les quatre dans les toilettes de Mimi. Lorsque vous arriverez au moment où Harry parle en Fourchelang, je veux que vous reveniez un peu en arrière et que vous pensiez très fort à ce moment.

- C'est fait professeur, chuchota le garçon.

- C'est bien. Je vais attraper votre main, n'ayez pas peur. Maintenant faites passer et repasser le souvenir dans votre esprit. Il faut qu'il vous obsède, que vous ne voyez plus que lui. C'est bien, concentrez vous sur ce moment. Quand vous sentirez qu'il vous étouffe, je vous lancerais un petit sort pour l'extraire, cela ne vous fera pas mal, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'attendrais votre signal. Alors quand il sera trop oppressant, serrez juste ma main et je comprendrais.

Neville ne répondit pas, il avait les sourcils froncés et restait bien concentré sur son souvenir. Il devait bien avouer que la voix du professeur était rassurante et relaxante. Cela l'aidait beaucoup. Severus le regardait calmement. Il avait sa baguette à quelques centimètres de la tempe du garçon, prête à recueillir le souvenir. Il espérait grandement que cela fonctionnerait du premier coup car il n'était pas certain qu'il puisse supporter un nouvel essai. La main moite qu'il tenait se resserra doucement et une seconde plus tard, il lançait le sort d'extraction. Habituellement, il suffisait de vouloir extraire le souvenir pour que celui-ci sorte automatiquement le long de la baguette. Mais là c'était la première fois que Neville faisait cela et il était encore jeune. Il n'aurait pas réussi à le faire tout seul.

Le Gryffondor fronça un peu plus les sourcils. Ce n'était pas douloureux, mais c'était particulièrement désagréable. Il avait l'impression qu'une main venait de se poser dans sa tête et tenter d'en sortir de force quelque chose. C'était affreusement étrange et terriblement abstrait. Un instant, il prit peur. Peur que pas seulement ce souvenir sorte mais bien d'autres plus embêtants. Cette panique le déconcentra un instant et le souvenir s'enfuit. Il grimaça comprenant qu'il avait fait rater l'expérience.

- Ouvrez les yeux Neville. Ce n'est pas grave. Vous avez bien travaillé jusque là. Nous allons faire une pause et nous recommencerons après, d'accord ?

- Oui professeur.

Severus le regarda rougir une nouvelle fois en ce disant que ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il se soit lié d'amitié avec son fils. Ils avaient tous les deux les mêmes réactions face à un échec : la culpabilité. Aussi il demanda aux cuisines une portion de gâteau au chocolat et un verre de jus de citrouille qu'il posa devant son élève. Puis il alla tranquillement s'installer à sa place pour continuer les copies des septièmes années qu'il était en train de corriger. Il fallut bien dix bonnes minutes pour que Neville lui dise qu'il était prêt pour un nouvel essai. Il se repositionna devant le garçon, comme précédemment, et il sourit doucement quand, alors qu'il fermait rapidement les yeux, Neville agrippa de lui-même sa main. Finalement la confiance du gamin n'était peut-être pas si loin que ça.

Le silence ne fut alors entrecoupé que par la respiration du Gryffondor. Severus ne dit rien, il le laissa faire, le laissa venir à son rythme et attendit le signal. Il fallut un troisième essai pour qu'enfin il puisse se saisir du souvenir récalcitrant. Il ne lâcha la main de l'adolescent que pour enfermer le filament précieux dans une fiole et il se dépêcha de la reprendre pour le soutenir. La première extraction ne se faisait pas sans désorientation. Retirer un souvenir perturbait les autres et le temps que la mémoire accepte cette perte, il fallait un peu de temps. Surtout quand il s'agissait d'un enfant car il n'a pas encore l'expérience suffisante pour faire face à ce dérèglement.

- Allez-vous bien, Neville ? Avez-vous besoin d'une potion ?

- Non… j'ai pas mal, je suis juste …enfin…

- Déboussolé ?

- Oui.

- Alors allongez-vous un instant, indiqua Severus en transformant la chaise d'à côté en un petit canapé. Finissez votre gâteau, ça va vite aller mieux.

- Merci Professeur.

- Non, merci à vous. C'était très courageux de votre part. Reposez-vous maintenant. Grâce à vous, je pourrais peut-être en savoir plus sur les propriétés du venin ou des écailles de Basilic. Il suffit d'espérer que j'arrive à reproduire les sifflements voulus.

- C'est dommage que l'épée dont Harry s'est servi soit restée là-bas aussi, soupira Neville en s'allongeant avec plaisir. Vous auriez eu la certitude d'avoir un échantillon de venin.

Severus qui était en train de rédiger un message pour Black pour lui donner rendez-vous un peu plus tard dans les toilettes de Mimi, suspendit son geste. Il releva la tête et le regarda grignoter un bout de gâteau. Merlin. Ce n'était pas possible que ce soit aussi simple et qu'ils soient passés à côté. L'épée de Gryffondor était imprégnée du venin et contrairement à ce que le garçon croyait, Albus l'avait récupérée. Avait-il fait subir ça à Neville pour rien ? Préférant ne pas y penser, il froissa son parchemin et reprit ses copies. Un moment après il crut même que le garçon s'était endormi mais celui-ci se redressa et annonça qu'il allait mieux. Le professeur lui indiqua qu'il allait s'occuper de cette affaire dès qu'il serait parti mais qu'il ne l'aiderait à réintégrer le souvenir qu'une semaine plus tard, afin de profiter de la journée du dimanche pour qu'il se remette.

o0o

Neville parcourut les couloirs dans un état presque second. Bien sûr, la séance avait été éprouvante, mais ce qui le remuait le plus était le comportement du professeur. Ce n'était plus le bâtard des cachots, ni même le professeur de potions. L'adolescent venait de passer un peu de temps avec le papa de Ioann. C'était ainsi qu'il qualifiait cette personnalité plus tendre de l'adulte. Il l'avait déjà vu en côtoyant son camarade, mais jamais il n'en avait été réellement le destinataire. Enfin si mais il y avait Ioann avec lui à ce moment. Là il avait été seul avec le professeur. Et c'était bon. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'attention de sa grand-mère et il était sûr que son père aurait pu être comme ça avec lui. Il ne l'avait jamais connu autrement qu'enfermé dans cette chambre à Ste Mangouste. Enfin si, mais il avait été trop petit pour s'en souvenir.

Il avait toujours voulu savoir ce que ça ferait d'avoir une maman et un papa qui prendrait soin de lui. Ses oncles et sa grand-mère n'avaient jamais pu remplacer ses parents. Et de les voir plusieurs fois par an enfermés dans leur folie était un déchirement perpétuel. Il n'avait pas honte d'eux. Ils avaient été deux grands Aurors fauchés avec honneur. Mais pour lui leur gloire n'entrait pas jeu. Il n'était que leur petit garçon qui aurait voulu les connaitre et profiter pleinement de leur amour. Alors que ses souvenirs devenaient un peu plus flous et ses yeux commençaient à le piquer, il se fit la remarque que pendant un instant, dans le bureau de son professeur, il avait eu l'impression d'avoir un vrai père. Et cela lui fit mal.

o0o

Loin des réflexions de son élève, Severus venait de contacter Sirius qui l'invita dans son bureau. Celui-ci lui demanda si ça s'était bien passé, et fut étonné de voir que le résultat avait été si rapide. Car il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, le jeune Londubat, était loin d'être en confiance avec Snape et il s'était attendu à ce qu'il ne réussisse pas à atteindre leur but. Mais quand son collègue lui parla de la théorie de l'épée, il ne put que le regarder complètement éberlué. Comment avaient-ils pu occulter cette partie là ? D'un commun accord, ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau d'Albus afin de le mettre au courant des derniers rebondissements de leur affaire.

Le vieux directeur les écouta avec attention. Et en particulier quand Severus parla de l'extraction du souvenir. Il avait été au courant et avait donné son accord mais seulement avec la promesse que si c'était trop difficile pour le garçon, la séance devait s'arrêter sur le champ. Ses yeux pétillèrent quand son employé complimenta le Gryffondor sur sa prestation. Mais il fut tout aussi surpris en écoutant leurs déductions sur l'épée. Se faisait-il trop vieux pour ne pas avoir vu l'évidence ? Il se leva et s'approcha de la vitrine où l'artefact reposait. Il passa la main dessus tout en faisant bien attention de ne pas se couper sur la lame aiguisée. Elle étincelait, même si par endroit la lame était assombrie de taches plus foncées. Le venin.

- Messieurs, je crois qu'il est temps de voir si une nouvelle fois le Basilic pourra éliminer un Horcruxe.

D'une main ferme, il agrippa la poignée de l'arme avant d'inciter les deux professeurs à le suivre. Il passa sa baguette sur une tapisserie dans le fond de son bureau et celle-ci disparut pour laisser place à un couloir sombre et étroit. Il descendait dans les entrailles du château. Il fallut plus de cinq minutes aux trois hommes pour arriver dans un couloir plus large dont les murs étaient occupés par quelques portes fermées. Albus se dirigea vivement vers l'une d'elle et l'ouvrit d'un sort. La pièce derrière était petite et ressemblait plus à un débarras qu'autre chose. La poussière avait formé une couche épaisse un peu partout sauf autour d'un petit secrétaire qui avait été nettoyé peu de temps avant. Il y avait tout de même une fine pellicule de poussière mais ridicule comparé au reste de la salle.

Severus regarda Albus ouvrir l'un des tiroirs et en sortir la petite bourse où ils avaient mis la bague de Gaunt. Le directeur se retourna vers lui en lui tendant l'épée afin d'ouvrir la pièce de cuir. Bien qu'hésitant, il n'osa pas refuser, surtout devant le regard qu'il lui lançait. Un « c'est à vous de le faire, mon garçon », le fit grogner mais il tendit la main pour attraper cette maudite arme une fois pour toute. A peine eut-il posé la main dessus qu'elle disparaissait brusquement.

- Albus ?

- Seul un vrai Gryffondor pouvait faire venir à lui cette épée. Mais n'importe qui devrait pouvoir s'en servir. Etonnant. Visiblement elle est un peu capricieuse.

- Et c'est à lui que vous l'avez donné ? S'étonne Sirius avant d'éclater de rire devant la situation. Cette fois c'est sûr Snape, t'es bien un Serpentard.

- Parce que tu en doutais ? Merlin vieil homme, ne pouviez vous donc pas en finir une bonne fois pour toute au lieu de vouloir nous faire participer ? Il ne vous reste plus qu'à remonter la chercher. Si encore elle est bien retournée dans votre bureau.

- Je peux y aller, reprit Sirius en se reprenant.

- Pour l'envoyer disparaitre Merlin sait où ? Certainement pas, répondit vivement Severus.

Mais avant que la dispute ne s'envenime, un cri les fit se retourner et Albus sourit à Fumseck qui venait d'arriver, l'épée bien coincée entre ses serres. Mais décidant qu'il était temps de mener cette mission à bien, il l'attrapa de nouveau, sortit la bague de la bourse pour la poser sur le secrétaire et se prépara à la frapper. Semblant sentir le danger, celle-ci se mit à vibrer sur le meuble. Les deux professeurs s'armèrent de leur baguette, prêts à intervenir. Le directeur dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour réussir à planter l'épée dans l'artefact. Un sifflement désagréable retentit avant qu'un souffle n'envoie les trois hommes au tapis.

Quand ils se relevèrent, leur première action fut de regarder la bague. Elle avait glissé au sol quand le secrétaire s'était fendu en deux sous l'impact. Ils durent la chercher quelques instants avant de la retrouver dans une aspérité du dallage. Elle était noire, comme consumée. Elle fumait encore légèrement. La pierre était fendue et l'armature avait légèrement fondue par endroit. Albus fit glisser sa baguette dessus, doucement, tout en murmurant une incantation.

- Messieurs, nous venons de détruire un nouvel Horcruxe, annonça-t-il avec joie.

- Vingt points pour Gryffondor pour cette illumination bienveillante, Monsieur Londubat, murmura Severus regardant avec fascination les restes de la relique de Voldemort.

o0o

_Mardi 22 Mars 1994._

Henrique remonta son col alors qu'il resserrait sa prise sur son parapluie. Il n'y avait pas à dire, c'était quand le temps était aussi maussade qu'il regrettait le plus son Brésil. Il avait une pause un peu plus longue qu'à l'habitude et avait décidé d'aller chercher son courrier. C'était une chose que Milo avait établi depuis longtemps maintenant. En emménageant chez son Russe de petit ami, il avait pris une boite postale de façon à ce que son courrier n'arrive jamais à l'appartement. Ils connaissaient bien trop les ravages de l'homophobie pour ne pas s'afficher clairement dans le même appartement. Puis avec les années, un de ses collègues le voyant galérer avec les services postaux, lui avait proposé de faire envoyer son courrier chez lui. Il vivait déjà en colocation avec sa sœur et son compagnon et Henrique s'était dit que c'était une feinte très intéressante.

Il tourna au prochain carrefour, se dirigea vers le troisième immeuble avant de taper le code. Cela faisait une semaine que son ami était en arrêt maladie et il n'avait pas pu lui faire passer le courrier quand ils se voyaient à la rédaction. Il monta les cinq étages avant de frapper à la porte. Si parfois il avait trouvé cette façon de faire contraignante, il devait avouer que depuis l'épisode Skeeter, il en était très satisfait. Ainsi on ne risquait pas de remonter jusqu'à lui-même en suivant la piste de Milo. Car il ne se leurrait pas, cette teigne ferait tout ce qu'il faut pour laver l'affront qu'elle a subi et ils ne tenaient pas à apporter de l'eau à son moulin. Il était de notoriété publique qu'ils se connaissaient mais c'était souvent le cas entre reporters qui s'étaient régulièrement trouvés sur les mêmes affaires. Rien ne les liait suffisamment pour venir polémiquer sur le démenti qu'il avait écrit. Au moins leur prévoyance avait pu aider le p'tit bout qu'était leur neveu. La porte s'ouvrit sur le visage presque vert de son collègue.

- T'as une sale tête Jess.

- M'en parle pas, j'étais encore au fond des toilettes il y a cinq minutes.

- Evite de me parler en face. Tu sais, l'haleine. Et évite aussi les détails peu ragoutants. Je ne vais pas te déranger longtemps, je viens chercher mon courrier.

- Il est là bas, sur le bar. Tu m'excuses si je m'avachis dans mon fauteuil …

- T'inquiète, je ne m'en sentirais pas offensé. T'as été à Ste Mangouste au moins ?

- Ouais, il y a une semaine. Mais j'ai fait une rechute. J'y suis retourné ce matin mais ils étaient débordés, à croire que tout le monde est malade en même temps.

- Sans compter la recrudescence d'accidents magiques. On vit une période de fous.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Pour tout te dire, j'ai même entendu un gars dans la salle d'attente qui aurait été touché par un sort d'amnésie dans l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard en décembre et qui aurait encore des séquelles, dire qu'un des gosses aurait aidé les Mangemorts à rentrer dans le périmètre des Aurors. N'importe quoi.

- L'attaque l'avait visiblement bien perturbé. Bon allez, j'ai tout. Je te laisse te reposer et reste au chaud cette fois. T'as une pile de parchemins qui n'attend que ton retour, alors ne tarde pas trop. A la prochaine.

Henrique ne put s'empêcher de rire à le voir s'emmitoufler dans sa couverture en grognant sa réponse. Il reconnaissait que lui aussi aimait bien rester au chaud quand il n'était pas bien. Même s'il était en Angleterre depuis quelques années, il avait parfois du mal avec le climat et les températures bien plus fraiches que chez lui. Tout en ressortant dans la rue, il feuilleta les différentes enveloppes pour voir qu'il n'y avait rien de bien important à l'intérieur. Aussi il les rangea dans la poche de son manteau et accéléra le pas. Il devait encore acheter un sandwich et un café avant de reprendre le boulot.

Il prit le temps de s'assoir dans un pub pour lire une revue sur des fouilles archéologiques. Il aimait bien ce genre de lectures, c'était enrichissant et distrayant. Mais il fronça les yeux avant de soupirer. Il y avait quelque chose qui le chagrinait et il ne savait pas quoi. Et il devrait rapidement trouver ce que c'était sinon il n'arriverait pas à se concentrer. Il avala sa tasse en une gorgée, se brulant la gorge par la même occasion.

Il renfila son pardessus, attrapa son parapluie et ressortit dans la rue. La pluie s'était calmée pour l'instant mais vu les nuages noirs, cela ne durerait pas. Il s'arrêta docilement au feu et attendit pour traverser. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qu'il cherchait. Il s'excusa vivement lorsqu'il fit tomber le cabas d'une vieille dame en la bousculant par inadvertance. Mais elle lui répondit avec un sourire que l'incident serait vite oublié car ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un beau jeune homme lui faisait du rentre dedans. Henrique rigola avec elle avant de s'excuser une nouvelle fois et de reprendre sa route. Avec précipitation cette fois. Car il venait de comprendre ce qui le chagrinait. Aucune des victimes déclarées de l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard n'avait subi de sortilège d'amnésie. Alors soit le type de St Mangouste était réellement dérangé, soit c'était une piste à ne pas lâcher.

Il entra précipitamment dans la rédaction du Daily Wizard avant d'entrer dans le bureau de son chef. Il lui indiqua qu'il partait sur le terrain car il avait une piste pour une affaire importante. Heureusement qu'il n'avait plus une réputation à faire, car il repartit rapidement sans laisser le temps à son supérieur, surpris par tant de brusquerie, de lui répondre.

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à Henrique pour arriver au Ministère de la Magie, malgré un détour par l'appartement afin de prendre un peu de polynectar et de se retrouver avec les traits de son amant. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il avait recours à ce stratagème de camouflage mais le trouvait bien pratique pour que personne ne remonte jusqu'à lui. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il prévienne Severus de leur refaire un petit stock. Il avait prévu à l'origine d'aller à Poudlard voir Albus, mais ses réflexions l'avaient amené à une conclusion qu'il préférait vérifier. Il arriva rapidement à l'étage des Aurors et demanda une audience auprès de Nymphadora. Elle pourrait sûrement le renseigner sans que cela ne s'ébruite. Il fut installé dans un bureau en attendant qu'on la prévienne.

- Bonjour Milovan, dit-elle d'une voix guillerette. Comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien, Miss, répondit le journaliste avant de lancer un sort d'insonorisation autour d'eux. Sauf que vous vous trompez de personne. Je suis Henrique polynectarisé. Mais je devais vous parler en toute discrétion. J'ai besoin d'un petit renseignement. Savez-vous si un de vos collègues se serait rendu à Ste Mangouste ce matin ?

- Bien étrange question, s'étonna-t-elle. Alors voyons voir, laissez-moi réfléchir.

Elle commença à énumérer ses collègues et leur activité connue de la matinée. Le Brésilien s'amusa de la voir faire et de compter sur ses doigts. C'était toujours étonnant de voir ce petit morceau de femme si fraiche être devenue une Auror bien plus efficace que certains de ses collègues.

- Alors je n'en suis pas sûre mais je pense que Sheridan a pu y faire un tour. Il a signalé qu'il était malade et qu'il prenait sa journée.

- Etait-il dans la surveillance de Pré-au-Lard lors de l'attaque de décembre ?

- Oui, il surveillait la route de la gare avec Montgomery. Mais pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

- Parce qu'un de mes collègues m'a parlé d'un gars qu'il aurait croisé dans le Hall de Ste Mangouste, qui parlait avec je ne sais qui, que depuis qu'il avait reçu un sort d'amnésie lors de cette attaque, il n'avait que des problèmes. Mais ce qui est le plus important, c'est qu'il aurait ajouté qu'un élève aurait aidé les Mangemorts.

- Aucun cas d'amnésie n'a été détecté sur les victimes…

- Sauf s'il s'agissait d'un Auror et qu'il n'avait pas voulu dire qu'il avait ainsi failli à ses responsabilités.

- Merde, ça se tient. Mais je ne comprends pas qu'il en ait parlé en public alors qu'il a caché ça jusque là.

- Sûrement une des séquelles dont il parlait. Mais ça voudrait aussi dire qu'il y aurait peut-être bien de la graine de Mangemort à Poudlard.

- Ok, j'en parle avec Kingsley, il saura quoi faire. Vous allez voir Albus n'est-ce pas ?

- C'était prévu. J'y vais de ce pas.

Ils se séparèrent rapidement. Nymphadora se précipitant dans les couloirs et manquant de renverser une collègue au passage et Henrique repartant chez lui par cheminée. Il préférait attendre que l'effet de la potion se termine avant de demander une audience au directeur du Collège. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps car l'heure était presque finie. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de frissonner en pensant qu'un traitre se cachait probablement parmi les élèves et côtoyait Ioann et Draco...

o0o

_Vendredi 25 Mars 1984._

Ioann avait enfin fini son devoir de Sortilège qu'il s'était promis de finir deux jours plus tôt. Il n'avait pas été très concentré ces derniers temps. Il faisait son maximum pour bien travailler en cours et ne pas montrer à ses amis qu'il n'allait pas bien. Mais comment pourrait-il en être autrement alors que bien cachés que fond de sa malle, pas moins de quatre lettres anonymes le narguaient ? Il savait qu'il aurait dû les montrer à quelqu'un et à son père en particulier, mais c'était impossible. Il ne voulait pas lui apporter plus d'ennuis qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Alors qu'il rangeait ses affaires, il ressentit une nouvelle fois de la nostalgie sur les années avant son arrivée à Poudlard en tant qu'élève. Tout était bien plus facile et plus agréable à cette époque.

Il jeta un œil à ses amis. Heureusement qu'il les avait. Il arrivait toujours à retrouver un peu son moral avec eux. D'ailleurs Eli et Julian étaient en train de se disputer par rapport à d'une broutille. Il n'avait pas saisi le début de l'histoire mais ils en étaient arrivés à se reprocher d'avoir laissé rentrer la chatte de Daphné dans le dortoir la veille et qu'elle avait déposé tout un tas de poil sur l'oreiller de la marmotte du groupe en dormant dessus toute la journée. Rapidement Connors entra dans la discussion en voulant les calmer mais s'emballa également quand il fut pris à parti. Seul Owen ne disait rien et avançait tranquillement dans son devoir de botanique.

Un vague sourire sur les lèvres, Ioann détourna le regard pour observer le reste de la Salle Commune. Il remarqua rapidement que Draco était toujours avec Vincent et Grégory. Ils étaient en grande discussion eux aussi. C'était étonnant mais Blaise n'était pas là. Il devait sûrement être avec Théodore à la bibliothèque pour un devoir en commun. Ioann soupira légèrement. Son frère s'était disputé avec Tracey quatre jours plus tôt et leur couple s'était séparé. Depuis, chacun était revenu avec ses amis respectifs. La jeune fille était d'ailleurs un peu plus loin avec Millie en train de parler avec animation autour d'un magazine de Quidditch tout en piochant dans un sachet de plumes en sucre. Les friandises préférées de Draco…

Ioann baissa la tête avec dépit. Leur dispute était si stupide qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils s'étaient séparés. Lors de l'entrainement de l'équipe, alors qu'ils étaient venus en spectateurs, Tracey avait fait remarquer que Terence se débrouillait bien comme attrapeur remplaçant et Draco avait pris la mouche en lui reprochant de préférer encourager les autres que lui. Il avait ensuite mis sur le tapis sa main qui n'arrivait toujours pas à serrer les choses et donc avait implicitement fait comprendre que le sport était pour l'instant fini pour lui. Cela avait dégénéré en guerre civile entre eux. La rupture avait fait grand bruit. Même si elle n'avait eu lieu que devant l'équipe de Serpentard, très rapidement cela avait fait le tour du collège.

Décidant qu'il arriverait peut-être à se changer les idées en lisant, Ioann prit ses affaires et gagna son dortoir. Le livre que son parrain lui avait envoyé quelques semaines plus tôt pour son Noël saurait très certainement l'aider dans sa quête du vidage de cerveau. Mais en posant son sac sur son lit, il soupira en maudissant Albus. S'il n'avait pas annulé les cours de l'après midi, il n'en serait pas là, à essayer d'arrêter de broyer du noir.

o0o

Sauf que le directeur avait une très bonne raison d'avoir suspendu les cours. Après toute une journée d'enquête et d'interrogatoires, l'Auror Sheridan et son collègue l'Auror Montgomery avaient finalement avoué qu'ils avaient subi un sortilège d'amnésie lors de l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard car il leur manquait des brides de leurs souvenirs. Et il avait fallu deux jours et de brillants guérisseurs pour retrouver les morceaux perdus. Visiblement le sort n'avait pas été lancé par un habile de la baguette car dans le cas contraire, ces souvenirs auraient été définitivement effacés. Mais voilà, le résultat n'était pas rassurant. Les Mangemorts avaient effectivement reçu l'aide d'un élève pour les faire entrer dans l'enceinte sécurisée du village sorcier.

Albus était assis derrière son bureau, le visage fermé et plus aucun pétillement dans ses yeux bleus. A côté de la porte, Sirius en mode Auror était appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés sur son torse. Debout à la gauche du directeur, Kingsley attendait le regard sombre. Assise sur une des chaises, la mère du suspect était raide et droite sur son séant. A côté d'elle, délaissant la deuxième chaise, son mari attendait. Il ne manquait plus que l'élève qui attendait dans le bureau de son directeur de Maison depuis que ses camarades avaient été envoyés dans les Salles Communes.

Le grondement sourd de la gargouille qui pivotait en bas de l'escalier fit tourner les têtes vers la porte. Un instant après, deux coups secs retentirent avant que les deux arrivants tant attendus n'entrent. Le regard de Severus aurait pu tuer son élève s'il avait été fait d'Avada. Celui-ci fut invité à s'asseoir.

- Voici une bien triste histoire qui nous réunit aujourd'hui, commença Albus. Auror Shacklebolt s'il vous plait ?

- Monsieur Ethan Warrington, vous avez été accusé par deux Aurors de complicité lors de l'attaque du dix huit décembre au village de Pré-au-Lard. Vous avez détourné leur attention permettant aux Mangemorts de les Stupéfixer et ainsi d'entrer dans le village. Aux vues des résultats médicaux, vous êtes très certainement la personne qui a lancé les sorts d'amnésie sur les deux Aurors. Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

- Mon fils est innocent de tout ce dont vous l'accusez ! Rugit Warrington père. Ceci est un coup monté pour lui nuire ! C'est une honte !

- Mon cher Edmond, je vous prierais de vous calmer, intervint Albus d'une voix sèche.

- Vous ne me ferez pas taire ! Pas quand on accuse injustement mon fils.

- Deux Aurors l'ont accusé d'avoir aidé des Mangemorts, claqua la voix sourde de Sirius. Ce n'est pas négligeable. Maintenant si vous pouviez vous calmer et vous taire, nous pourrions passer à l'interrogatoire de votre fils pour avoir sa version des faits.

- Mon Ethan est mineur, intervint Madame Warrington hautaine. Vous ne pouvez pas l'interroger sans notre consentement et vous ne l'avez pas.

- Votre fils est accusé de graves états de fait, indiqua Kingsley. Vous êtes là parce qu'il est mineur, mais en aucun cas vous ne pouvez nous empêcher de l'interroger. Aussi influent que vous croyez être, monsieur Warrington, vous n'êtes pas au dessus des lois. Vous pourriez vous-même vous retrouver à la place de votre fils pour entrave à la justice.

- C'est un scandale ! Clama le père furieux.

Mais il fut forcé de se conformer aux exigences des Aurors sous peine de se faire renvoyer chez lui.

- Bien, maintenant, que votre père vous laisse vous exprimer, qu'avez-vous à nous dire ? Demanda Kingsley au jeune Warrington.

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire. C'est que des histoires ça. Moi j'ai rien fait.

- Seriez-vous prêt à le confirmer sous sérum de vérité ?

- C'est interdit ! Je suis mineur !

- Vous avez raison, vous êtes mineur. Mais le contexte étant ce qu'il est, nous en avons le droit. Les faits se sont passés alors que vous étiez scolarisé à Poudlard. Vous étiez donc sous l'autorité d'Albus Dumbledore. En accord avec les lois régissant l'école, il est donc à même d'accepter de vous faire passer ce test s'il décide que c'est indispensable. Sans compter que nous avons le mandat écrit et voté à quatre vingt trois pourcent d'accord du Magenmagot pour appuyer cette décision. Si cela avait eu lieu alors que vous étiez chez vos parents, ils auraient pu faire valoir leurs droits et s'opposer à tout ceci, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Aussi pour la dernière fois, monsieur Ethan Warrington, avez-vous quelque chose à dire pour votre défense dans cette affaire ?

- Je n'ai rien à dire parce que je suis innocent !

- Bien, reprit Albus, alors je donne mon accord pour le sérum.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! S'écria l'élève.

- Si vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, alors vous n'avez rien à craindre. Professeur Snape, la potion s'il vous plait, demanda l'Auror.

Warrington avait blêmi en voyant Snape sortir la fiole de sa poche et la tendre au représentant de la loi. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à ses parents. Sa mère était haineuse et se pinçait les lèvres dans le but de rester correcte alors que son père bouillait littéralement sur place. Il était loin d'être aussi influant que Malfoy, mais il avait une bonne place non négligeable. Cette affaire n'était pas pour le satisfaire visiblement. Shacklebolt s'approcha de lui et lui demanda d'ouvrir la bouche. Mais il refusa. Il ne voulait pas prendre cette cochonnerie. Il était sûr que s'il le faisait, Snape se débrouillerait pour lui poser une question sur l'affaire de l'article dans la Gazette. Il avait enfin détruit les preuves, il n'allait tout de même pas se faire prendre maintenant. L'Auror insista mais il garda la bouche délibérément fermée.

- Vous ne pourrez pas lui faire avaler de force, fit remarquer le père. Sinon il y aurait abus physique sur mineur et devant témoins. Il vous en couterait grandement.

- Vous avez raison, Edmond, fit remarquer Albus avec un sourire. Je ne peux le forcer et donc savoir le fin mot de cette histoire. Aussi, Monsieur Warrington junior étant élève dans mon école, son cas sera traité comme un cas d'école. Un grave cas d'école, ce qui n'est pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps. Madame et Monsieur Warrington, vous aurez droit à deux minutes avec votre fils avant de devoir rentrer chez vous. Ensuite, Ethan sera enfermé dans une cellule du château jusqu'à ce que son sort soit défini par le conseil professoral puis disciplinaire. La sentence ne sera définie que lorsque l'unanimité sera effective. Innocent jusqu'à preuve du contraire certes, mais je ne peux pas mettre les autres élèves en danger alors que les accusations de deux Aurors pèsent sur lui.

Les parents se récrièrent et fulminèrent mais durent abdiquer lorsque les deux Aurors, baguettes à la main, leur firent comprendre qu'outrage à agents était le meilleur moyen d'être envoyés à Azkaban. Ils appliquèrent alors la procédure tout en promettant à leur fils qu'ils engageraient les meilleurs avocats pour le défendre et que tout allait s'arranger. Puis ils rentrèrent chez eux, bien déterminés à en découdre avec Albus et le Ministère.

Kingsley retourna dans son bureau pour faire un rapport détaillé en indiquant que pour l'instant cela passait dans une affaire d'école. Le directeur confisqua la baguette de l'élève alors que Sirius l'emmenait dans une cellule, bien profondément isolée dans les cachots. Restés dans le bureau, Albus et Severus gardèrent un instant le silence.

- Il est coupable, assura le professeur de Potions.

- Assurément.

- Mais il va se retrancher derrière toutes les astuces possibles pour ne rien lâcher de l'affaire.

- Effectivement.

- Nous ne pourrons rien faire tant qu'il ne craquera pas.

- Indéniablement.

- Nous avons donc besoin de temps … Mes collègues vont certainement être prompts à s'entendre pour l'accuser. Il va falloir que je défende ses droits … c'est mon rôle de directeur de Maison.

- Evidemment.

- Et si jamais ils préfèrent l'adage de l'innocence, je gage que Minerva n'aura d'esprit que de me cracher des horreurs sur la réputation des Serpentards …

- Indubitablement.

- Warrington va y croupir dans sa cellule avant qu'on ait l'unanimité… Peut-être qu'Argus pourrait aller lui tenir compagnie de temps en temps pour qu'il se sente moins seul …

- Je vois que votre esprit rusé est en marche Severus.

- Plus il s'effondrera, plus de chance avons-nous de le faire tomber pour l'attaque mais aussi pour Skeeter. Je maintiens qu'il est aussi coupable dans cette affaire. Nous avons là le moyen de faire d'une pierre deux coups et je ne vais pas m'en priver. Les résultats de Ioann sont en légère baisse dans toutes les matières. Il est temps de lui apporter des réponses afin qu'il puisse remonter correctement la pente. Cette chance nous l'avons à portée de main.

- Et nous la saisirons. Sachez également que je vais demander à ce que le chevalier du Catogan soit déplacé pour surveiller notre prisonnier. Argus ne pourra le faire toute une journée en plus de son travail habituel.

- Il va nous manger dans la main, sourit méchamment Severus.

- S'il pouvait parler sans sérum, cela nous faciliterait grandement les choses face à ses parents. Edmond et Violet ne sont pas particulièrement des gens agréables à gérer.

Les deux hommes continuèrent un peu à discuter de cette sombre affaire. Avant que Severus ne retourne dans ses appartements. La condition de son élève serait révélée au repas du soir même si les causes resteraient secrètes. Aussi devait-il se préparer à voir au moins un blondinet rappliquer pour de plus amples informations. Il y aurait de fortes probabilités que Ioann l'accompagne, mais ce n'était pas certain. Le garçon pouvait très bien éviter ce sujet afin de ne pas s'impliquer. Surtout qu'il n'était pas réellement en forme en ce moment. Il semblait même faire une petite dépression, malgré ses efforts pour le cacher. Décidément, Severus commençait à regretter le temps où Ioann était trop petit pour sortir du cocon familial. Au moins à cette époque, même si tout n'était pas rose, au moins il était heureux.


	45. Avancée

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen et Connors.

Béta : BettyMars

Bon dimanche à tous. Je viens de faire une découverte. J'ai plus de reviews sur ce tome 2 en 44 chapitres que sur le un en 57 chapitres … et je suis fière de moi car cela veut dire que j'ai su vous entrainer avec moi sur cette histoire … et je vous remercie tous de tous vos commentaires qui me font toujours un très très grand plaisir :)

Dans le dernier chapitre, la partie sur Neville et bien sûr la mise en cellule de Warrington ont fait leur effet. J'ai été très contente de voir vos réactions à ce sujet. Aujourd'hui … c'est un chapitre encore une fois avec du lourd … si si, là j'ai des chapitres très chargé en ce moment et comme vous pouvez le remarquer, ils sont également plus longs. Beaucoup de chose aujourd'hui, quelques réponses, de nouvelles questions … de l'humour, du sérieux… un long chapitre bien rempli… j'attends avec impatiences vos réactions à tout ça :)

Bonne journée et cette fois à mercredi pour la suite.

* * *

Phrase défi : y a qu'à les exterminer.

* * *

**Chapitre 45: Avancée.**

_Vendredi 1er Avril 1994._

Ioann n'était pas en grande forme. Et même s'il tentait de le cacher, certaines personnes l'avaient bien remarqué. Pourtant, quand il se leva en ce vendredi matin, son regard était plus lumineux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis quelques jours. Mais dans leur dortoir, seul Owen sembla s'en rendre compte. Connors était en train de retenir Julian pour éviter qu'il saute sur le lit d'Eli pour le réveiller. Celui-ci s'était contenté de grogner et de se renfoncer dans son oreiller pour éviter le remue-ménage qui avait lieu autour de lui. Laissant les trois zouaves se dépatouiller ensembles, Owen entraina son petit camarade avec lui.

- Io ? Tu m'expliques ce que tu prépares ?

- Ce que je prépare ? S'étonna le garçon. Bah rien. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu as le regard de celui qui veut en faire une.

- Bon d'accord, en fait j'aimerais faire quelque chose pour que Dray et Tracey se remettent ensemble.

- Pourquoi tu veux faire ça ? S'ils se sont séparés c'est peut-être parce qu'ils sont pas fait pour entre ensemble.

- Non, ils se sont séparés pour des bêtises et ils arrêtent pas de se lancer des regards quand ils croient que l'autre ne le voit pas.

- Tu veux qu'on les enferme dans un placard ?

- Naan, t'es fou ! Ils seraient capable de s'entretuer pour être sûrs de survivre, rigola Ioann. En fait je sais pas trop comment faire ça.

- T'inquiète, s'ils se tournent vraiment autour, ça s'arrangea sûrement tout seul.

Ioann acquiesça légèrement tout en se disant qu'il avait eu de la chance de vite trouver une excuse. Parce qu'il préparait bien quelque chose, mais qu'il n'allait certainement pas vendre la mèche maintenant. Il échangea un regard malicieux avec Draco qui attendait ses amis avant d'aller déjeuner, avant de sortir de la Salle Commune. Owen lui lança un regard suspicieux avant de lui dire qu'il n'était pas un abruti. Cela le fit rougir un peu avant que son camarade lui ricane qu'il ne lui en voulait pas et qu'il saurait bien assez tôt ce qu'il manigançait.

o0o

Comme la plupart des vendredis matins, la Grande Salle était relativement calme et l'on pouvait entendre les couverts heurter les assiettes entre les quelques discussions éparses. A la table des professeurs, Minerva semblait fouiller les tables à la recherche de quelque chose d'inhabituel. Comme pour appuyer son comportement étrange, Severus, les mains jointes sur son ventre, se contentait d'observer. A côté de lui, Sirius avalait avec plaisir un bon petit déjeuner. Il était motivé par cette journée déjà parce que c'était bientôt le week-end et surtout car sa chère petite cousine devait venir le voir le soir même. Il devait lui transmettre les nouvelles de Warrington. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était enfermé et pour l'instant il résistait bien à l'isolement avec le tableau exaspérant, Rusard et même Peeves qui s'amusait à le narguer. Mais Sirius comptait également mettre à profit ce moment là pour parler de Remus. Il releva un instant la tête pour voir son voisin immobile.

- Tu ne manges pas Snape ?

- Non, et j'aurais été toi je me serais abstenu.

- Pourquoi donc ? Ces plats sont un régal.

- Sais-tu quel jour nous sommes ?

- Vendredi.

- La date Black, la date !

- Mmm, le premier avril pourquoi ?

- Et qu'y a-t-il ce jour là ?

- Le début du mois d'avril ?

- Pathétique. Tu réviseras les dossiers de tes élèves. C'est l'anniversaire de la paire identique de chez Weasley.

Sirius ouvrit grand les yeux avant de regarder son assiette.

- Tu crois qu'ils ont encore mis des trucs dans la nourriture ?

- Aucune idée. Tous les ans ils changent de technique. Mais ils ne ratent jamais ce jour important.

- Tu ne pouvais pas me prévenir avant ? Râla Sirius.

- Parce que tu me prévenais quand Potter comptait me prendre pour cible ?

- Non, je l'aidais, c'était mieux.

- C'est bien ce que je disais… paix à ton âme.

Sirius regarda son sourire en coin et se retint de le lui faire ravaler. Puis il baissa la tête sur son assiette avant de reprendre sa fourchette. Après tout, s'il y avait quelque chose dedans, autre que de la nourriture, il était déjà contaminé, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins …

o0o

Tracey lança un coup de pied vengeur dans le tibia de Pansy qui lui faisait face. En plus d'avoir fait disparaitre tous ses sous vêtements, cette peste venait de renverser son verre en faisant bien attention que cela dégouline jusqu'à ses genoux. Si leurs yeux avaient pu tuer, les deux filles seraient déjà enterrées toutes les deux. Draco et Tracey avaient beau avoir rompu, l'autre demoiselle était toujours aussi furieuse après elle. Millicent râla que ce n'était plus possible. Elles ne pouvaient pas se voir et pourtant elles s'obstinaient à rester dans les pattes l'une de l'autre.

Pansy sourit narquoisement à sa rivale. Certes, elle aurait un bleu sur sa jambe, mais elle au moins, elle avait une culotte propre sur elle. Elle se tourna à droite pour demander à Daphné de lui faire passer le beurre. Celle-ci gratouilla l'oreille de sa chatte assise sur ses genoux avant d'attraper le beurrier. Un instant plus tard, la boule de poil montait souplement sur la table, s'attirant des râlements de mécontentement. Elle s'étira avec grâce et en baillant comme pour les narguer. Puis elle s'assit et commença sa toilette. Une cuillère lancée par un quatrième année la fit se relever brusquement mais elle ne descendit pas pour autant. Daphné s'en prit au garçon pour avoir tenté de faire du mal à sa Chatonne. Celle-ci se tourna et se retrouva face à Pansy. Elle s'assit prudemment entre le pot de marmelade d'orange et la carafe de lait.

La jeune fille qui avait fini d'étaler son beurre, croqua à pleine dents dans sa tartine avant de remarquer que la chatte la fixait étrangement.

- Daphné, ta bestiole me regarde d'une drôle de façon.

- C'est parce qu'elle aime bien le beurre, c'est pour ça. C'est rien, elle se lassera quand tu auras avalé ta tartine.

- Si tu le dis…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Draco un peu plus loin. C'était une aubaine qu'il ait rompu avec l'autre garce, cela lui laissait la place libre. Le garçon dut sentir son regard car il se retourna un instant vers elle avant de répondre à Blaise qui venait d'attirer son attention. Pansy sourit. Elle avait toutes ses chances. Mais elle fronça les sourcils. La chatte la regardait toujours, un léger ronronnement la faisant vibrer doucement sur son assise. Cette bête ne la rassurait pas.

- Daphné, ramasse ta chatte, j'aime pas quand elle me regarde comme ça. En plus elle se lèche les babines alors que je n'ai plus rien dans les mains.

Mais Daphné ne répondit pas car un cri les avait fait retourner vers la table des Serdaigles. Severus ferma les yeux un instant en se disant que tout semblait définitivement commencer à cette table. Un rire retentit alors qu'à la place de Luna Lovegood un rouge gorge sautillait. Une seconde plus tard la jeune fille avait repris son apparence… à un détail près. Elle avait un joli duvet carmin habillant son cou. Un vague « tu fais la poule Loufoca » fut ricané avant de finir en bêlement. Comme une épidémie, les élèves se transformèrent un à un en animal avant de redevenir presque eux même. Ce fut ainsi que Ioann se retrouva avec les bois d'un renne sur la tête, Julian avec les oreilles d'un âne, Owen avec les cornes d'un taureau, Connors avec les mains palmées comme un canard, et Eli avec les sabots d'un cheval. Blaise se moqua de Théo et de ses oreilles de lapin alors que celui-ci regardait la jolie teinte rose et le bec de flamant de Daphné.

Etrangement personne n'osait se moquer de Vincent et Gregory. Mais il fallait avouer qu'avec leurs dents de crocodile et corne de rhinocéros, ils étaient assez impressionnants. Draco eut l'envie de disparaitre sous la table alors que ses moustaches et ses petites oreilles blanches fouine le démangeaient. Pansy poussa un cri effrayé avant de partir en courant, poursuivie par une petite chatte grise aux pupilles dilatées. Celle-ci était entrée en mode chasseur lorsque la jeune fille s'était transformé quelques secondes en souris. Blaise s'étouffa dans son rire lorsque Tracey et ses oreilles de lynx pourvues d'un joli plumeau de poils noirs, lui montra sa magnifique peau chocolat zébrée de blanc dans un miroir. Puis elle se tourna vers Ioann en lui disant qu'elle n'était pas très loin de la vérité quand elle le traitait de lutin du père noël… il était juste son renne. Millicent observa avec délice Montague, un peu plus loin, s'empêtrer avec sa trompe d'éléphant. La jeune fille à l'allure plutôt virile, frotta doucement son mignon petit museau de raton laveur, en se disant qu'elle avait échappé au pire.

Les autres tables n'étaient pas en reste mais un nouveau cri retentit à celle des Gryffondors. Un cri de douleur cette fois. Ron s'était levé d'un bond et cherchait à agripper quelque chose derrière lui alors que quelques larmes perlaient dans ses yeux. Quand enfin il réussit son entreprise, il poussa un gros soupir de soulagement alors que ses camarades éclataient de rire. Il venait de déchirer le fond de son pantalon pour laisser s'échapper sa longue queue rayée de lémurien. Il fusilla alors du regard ses frères farceurs alors que ceux-ci se serraient la pince… de crabe. Seamus et son groin de sanglier ricana lorsque Harry leva ses mains devant ses yeux. Elles étaient tout simplement devenues de jolies petites pattes de grenouilles vertes. Hermione, qui avait pourtant gardé son sérieux jusque là, pouffa de rire en voyant Lee, entravés par ses défenses de morse, tenter d'étrangler Fred ou George. Mais elle manqua de s'étouffer et se mit à tousser. Ginny remuant de son museau de panda roux lui tapota le dos et elle rougit lorsqu'une cracha une boule de poils. Comme si les oreilles et les moustaches de chat n'étaient pas suffisantes. Il ne manquerait plus que Pattenrond la prenne pour une copine maintenant. Au milieu de cela, Neville délaissa ses petites cornes de girafe pour lancer un regard résigné à Ioann. Celui-ci lui rendit son coup d'œil mais la joie qui y était valait bien toutes les mauvaises blagues du monde.

A la table des professeurs, Albus et son visage de panda regardait tout ceci d'un œil rieur. Minerva fut grandement satisfaite de voir qu'elle était indemne de tout maléfice. Comme quoi, son sixième sens félin l'avait bien guidé. Un peu plus loin Severus était proprement ravi. Il avait lui aussi été épargné par cette blague. Mais plus que tout, voir Sirius totalement choqué, les larmes aux yeux et figé d'horreur était une très bonne façon de commencer la journée. Visiblement son collègue n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'il avait été un chat pendant quelques secondes avant d'en conserver quelques attributs. Dur affaire pour un chien.

- Félicitation Black, tu pourras te vanter d'avoir égayé ma journée.

- Qu'est-ce … qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Tu viens, comme tous les autres, d'être la victime de ceux que tu appelles les nouveaux Maraudeurs.

- Les Weasley ?

- Et leurs deux camarades Serpentards.

- Comment peux-tu être sûr qu'ils sont dans la confidence ?

- Parce que c'est un remake de la farce loupée des jumeaux. Et que lors de la fabrication de l'antidote, mon cher fils était un peu trop intéressé par cette affaire. Je me doutais bien qu'il préparait quelque chose, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

- C'est horrible, je suis un chat…

- Arrête ta crise de diva, les effets disparaissent déjà. Je suppose qu'ils ont préparé une potion qu'ils ont glissée dans la nourriture ou la boisson. Mais c'était très intéressant. Commencer par transformer un instant les cobayes en animal afin que leur faire garder quelques spécificités dès leur retour en humain. C'était finement pensé.

- Au moins cette fois il n'y a pas eu d'interférences et ça n'a pas duré plus de cinq minutes, fit remarquer Sirius en passant sa main dans ses cheveux pour découvrir avec soulagement qu'il avait perdu ses oreilles félines.

- Draco est très doué en potion, Ioann est malin et les jumeaux …sont les jumeaux. Une vraie entreprise de petits futés.

- Merlin nous voilà bien, soupira Sirius.

- Et c'est vous qui dites ça ? Renifla dédaigneusement Minerva en relevant le nez. Si j'ai survécu à la guerre Maraudeurs/Snape, croyez-moi que ces nouveaux Maraudeurs Serpentardisés ne me font pas peur. Un peu de courage, bon sang, vous devriez être fier qu'il y ait une relève non ?

- Je suis fier bien sûr, mais j'attends quand même avec impatience la fin de l'année. Avec la malédiction de mon poste, au moins je n'aurais pas à survivre à ça l'an prochain.

- P'tit joueur, termina le professeur de Métamorphose avec un sourire en coin alors qu'une nouvelle fois, la tranquillité des vendredis matin venait d'être perturbée.

o0o

_Samedi 9 Avril 1994._

Albus était assis derrière son bureau. Debout de chaque côté de lui, Severus et Sirius attendaient le visage sombre. Installé sur une chaise en face d'eux, un élève passablement éprouvé regardait le feu de cheminée avec dévotion. Un peu plus loin appuyé contre la porte d'entrée, Argus caressait sa chatte déplumée et ronronnante avec un sourire mauvais. Quelques longues minutes passèrent avant que Severus ne fasse claquer sa langue avec impatience. Le directeur se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention du garçon.

- Alors Monsieur Warrington, notre concierge m'a dit que vous vouliez me parler ?

Le Serpentard leva son regard fatigué vers le vieil homme. Son teint était blême, de larges cernes noirs creusaient ses joues et de longs tremblements le faisaient frissonner. Albus savait que son séjour dans les cachots avait tout pour être éprouvant. Le bagou incessant et exaspérant du Chevalier du Catogan avait déjà de quoi rendre fou n'importe qui restant à proximité ne serait-ce que quelques heures. Et cela faisait plus de deux semaines que la punition durait. Il savait aussi qu'Argus allumait la cheminée à chacun de ses passages et qu'un esprit malin s'amusait à l'éteindre dès son départ. Ce qui faisait que la cellule devait être relativement froide. Bien sûr, il avait posé un léger sort de réchauffement sur la pièce car son but était de faire parler le garçon, pas de le torturer.

- Oui professeur, je voulais savoir où en étaient les délibérations pour … moi, demanda Warrington d'une voix chaotique.

- Et bien je dois avouer que nous avons du mal à nous mettre d'accord. Minerva est particulièrement virulente qu'en au fait qu'elle estime que les Serpentards ne sont pas digues de confiance et votre directeur de Maison met tout son cœur pour défendre votre honneur.

L'élève tourna son regard vers Severus qui lui offrit un sourire à faire froid dans le dos. Il comprit alors que ce n'était pas son honneur qu'il défendait, mais qu'il faisait en sorte que l'unanimité ne soit jamais atteinte afin de le laisser croupir dans sa cellule. Une bouffée de haine remonta progressivement en lui mais il se força à se concentrer sur le directeur.

- Les autres professeurs hésitent encore à se ranger derrière l'avis de l'un ou de l'autre. Je pense qu'il faudra encore attendre un certain temps avant de voir une issue à cette impasse. Nous n'allons d'ailleurs pas tarder à reprendre la séance. Je vais devoir vous renvoyer à votre cellule.

- Non ! Non attendez ! S'écria soudain l'élève paniqué. Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas, c'est horrible, ils ne me laissent pas, il …

- Warry Warry Chéri, qui dans sa cellule s'ennuie, qui dans un pot fait pipi et dans le froid est tout petit ! Ricana Peeves qui venait d'arriver dans une cabriole.

- Dégage Peeves ! Cracha le Serpentard. Va-t-en ! Fous moi la paix !

- Allons allons, mon cher Ethan, pas de grogne dans mon bureau. Peeves, laisse nous veux-tu.

- J'veux pas ! J'veux pas !

- Très bien, dans ce cas je vais appeler le Baron qui …

Albus ne finit pas sa phrase que déjà l'esprit s'enfuyait en reprenant son couplet sur Warry Warry Chéri. Celui-ci ferma ses yeux de fatigue. Il en avait marre de l'entendre ricaner autour de lui et se disputer avec le chevalier du tableau. Il voulait le calme, la paix.

- Professeur, s'il vous plait ne m'envoyez pas là bas, implora Warrington qui visiblement était enfin en train de craquer.

- Monsieur Warrington, vous comprenez bien que vu que vous refusez tout interrogatoire, nous devons suivre les procédures habituelles. Il serait impensable de passer outre alors que de lourdes accusations reposent sur vous.

- Très bien très bien, je vais y répondre à vos questions mais ne me renvoyez pas dans la cellule !

Albus le sonda légèrement de son regard bleu, le mettant mal à l'aise. Puis il se tourna vers Sirius avant de lui faire un signe de tête. Celui-ci s'avança, un air sévère de méchant Auror sur le visage.

- Bien, alors reprenons là où mon collègue en était resté la dernière fois. Vous êtes accusé par deux Aurors d'avoir aidé les Mangemorts à entrer dans l'enceint de Pré-au-Lard le dix huit Décembre dernier. Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

- Je … rien.

- Rien ? Je croyais que cette fois vous vouliez coopérer.

- C'est le cas. Je n'ai rien à dire pour ma défense car c'est vrai.

Une vague de murmures s'éleva des différents tableaux recouvrant les murs. Severus plissa un peu plus les yeux et Albus se pencha sur son bureau.

- Pourquoi donc avoir fait ça ? Demanda-t-il. Pourquoi avoir mis des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes en danger en vous alliant aux Mangemorts ?

- A cause de lui, cracha Warrington en désignant Severus du doigt.

- Moi ? Je ne vous ai jamais demandé de faire une immonde bêtise comme celle là !

- Tout est votre faute ! A vous et votre imbécile de fils !

- Severus ! Gronda la voix d'Albus alors que celui-ci faisait un pas furieux vers l'élève. Quel est le rapport ? Expliquez-vous.

- Depuis que le gosse est à Poudlard, je n'ai que des ennuis. C'est sa faute. Il ne mérite même pas d'être à Serpentard, il chiale tout le temps, il a tout le temps besoin d'être consolé. C'est un lâche !

- Ne traitez pas mon fils de lâche ! Gronda Severus hors de lui avant que la main d'Albus ne se resserre sur son bras pour le calmer.

- Vous avez raison, Monsieur Warrington, intervint Sirius à l'indignation de Severus. Ce jeune garçon a souvent besoin d'être consolé et rassuré. Malgré tout, il est assez courageux pour avoir sa place à Gryffondor, il est assez intelligent pour être un Serdaigle et il est toujours loyal, comme un Poufsouffle. Mais avant tout, il est assez malin pour savoir s'entourer de bons amis sur qui compter et cela justifie largement sa place à Serpentard. Vous par contre, vous êtes particulièrement lâche de reporter vos erreurs de jugement et de comportement sur lui. Maintenant votre animosité pour Snape Junior est connu de tous et depuis longtemps. Cela ne fait guère avancer notre affaire.

- Je le hais, tout allait bien avant qu'il ne fasse sa rentrée ici. Maintenant je suis comme un pestiféré, il a pris ma place dans l'équipe et j'ai même été obligé de lui laisser mon balai le temps qu'il en retrouve un autre. Quand je m'attaque verbalement à lui, je suis automatiquement puni et quand c'est lui, tout le monde l'acclame. J'aurais aimé que le Basilic le tue l'an dernier. Alors je me suis dit que pour pouvoir le faire souffrir encore plus, il fallait que je fasse mal à son père. Vous êtes un traitre Professeur. Un sale traitre que les Mangemorts rêvent de torturer et de tuer. J'ai mis du temps mais j'ai réussi à rentrer en contact avec l'un d'eux. Ma famille aussi sait être influente. Ils ont été ravis que je leur livre Snape sur un plateau. Je devais les faire entrer dans Pré-au-Lard lors de la sortie et c'est tout.

- Je n'étais même pas de surveillance lors de cette sortie, fit remarquer Severus en reniflant. Vous avez délibérément mis vos camarades en danger pour rien.

- Je ne l'ai su que trop tard que vous ne seriez pas là.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour tromper les Aurors ? Demanda Sirius.

- Je leur ai dit que je devais faire un choix de carrière afin de prendre mes options pour l'an prochain et que Auror me plairait bien. Ils ont accepté de me renseigner sur les études. Les Mangemorts les ont stupéfixés comme des débutants.

- Et vous leur avez lancé un _Oubliette_ par sécurité.

- Bien sûr ! Je ne voulais pas me faire attraper non plus.

- Comment les Mangemorts sont-ils repartis sans qu'on les voie ? Et qui étaient-ils ?

- Les Carrow. Je crois qu'ils ont utilisé des glamours et ont profité de la panique. Mais je ne les ai pas revus après.

- Voilà donc une triste affaire, soupira Albus. Tout ça à cause d'une jalousie maladive que vous avez développée envers Ioann Snape. Vous êtes encore mineur mais vous allez devoir répondre de vos actes.

- Albus, intervint Severus, j'aimerais lui poser une question.

- Allez-y mon garçon.

- Avez-vous quelque chose à voir de près ou de loin avec l'affaire de l'article de Skeeter ?

- Vous aimeriez bien, ricana Warrington.

- Professeurs, il a parfois déliré dans son sommeil et parlé de sa malchance chronique, intervint pour la première fois Rusard. Et je l'ai entendu marmonner que si l'article n'avait pas été démenti, il n'aurait pas eu à se mouiller plus que ça. Il parlait aussi d'un cahier mais je n'en ai pas entendu plus et je ne suis pas sûr que ça ait un rapport.

- Voilà qui est embêtant pour vous, Monsieur Warrington, reprit Albus.

- Vous n'avez pas de preuve. Juste les mots d'un sale Cracmol aigri qui passe son temps à accuser tout le monde.

- Peut-être. Mais il peut y avoir ce carnet. Il ne vous tracasserait pas s'il n'était pas important, fit remarquer Sirius.

- Il n'y a pas de carnet…

- Il l'a détruit, coupa la voix de Severus, alors que l'élève ricanait doucement. Je ne sais pas quand mais c'est sûrement pour cela qu'il est si assuré.

- Brule brule petit feu, chantonna Peeves qui n'était définitivement pas bien loin et qui tira sur la queue de Fumseck.

L'oiseau, réveillé en sursaut et indigné, se libéra à coups de bec avant de s'attaquer à l'esprit avec fureur. S'ensuivit alors une longue chamaillerie entre les deux. Mais Sirius, tout comme ses deux collègues, remarquèrent rapidement la légère crainte qui traversa le regard de l'élève. Il avait brulé le carnet…

- Peeves, gronda Rusard. Tu n'as rien à faire ici !

- Un instant Argus, stoppa le directeur en levant la main. Peeves, es-tu au courant de quelque chose ?

- Peeves sait plein de choses. Mais Peeves ne dira rien.

- S'il te plait Peeves, c'est très important.

- Mais Peeves est très important ! Répondit l'esprit dans une roulade.

- Deux sachets de Bombabouses et des chewing-gums à tête chercheuse, coupa la voix froide de Severus, faisant se retourner les autres vers lui dans un étonnement coordonné.

- Avec un sachet de poil à gratter ?

- Avec un sachet de poil à gratter.

- Ça marche Snapy Daddy, répondit Peeves en sautillant. Esprit cabotin esprit malin, Peeves aime gaver les armures de vieux parchemins !

Et il disparut brusquement dans le couloir en faisant peur à quelques élèves qui passaient dans le coin. Sirius se retourna vers Severus les yeux écarquillés.

- Tu as marchandé des farces et attrapes pour l'information ? Toi ?

- Allons Sirius, remettez vous. Je croyais que vous saviez que notre ami avait travaillé une année avec Zonko. Les blagues ne sont pas que votre domaine.

- Je comprends mieux pour le fils… c'est de famille, marmonna l'Auror. En attendant il va falloir fouiller toutes les armures du château pour retrouver ce carnet. Ce qui va nous prendre bien du temps.

- Non, j'ai un moyen bien plus efficace de retrouver tout ça.

Albus appela un des elfes de maison du collège et lui demanda de bien vouloir demander à ses camarades de l'aider dans cette entreprise. L'elfe s'inclina à en faire toucher son nez au sol avant de disparaitre. Sur sa chaise, Warrington était de plus en plus mal à l'aise et se tortillait légèrement. Il avait pourtant cru avoir réussi à se débarrasser de ce carnet incriminant. Mais une nouvelle fois la chance n'était pas avec lui. Quelques longues minutes plus tard l'elfe réapparut avec un carnet à la couverture brûlée et aux coins racornis comme s'ils avaient été mouillés. Albus l'attrapa et l'ouvrit précautionneusement. L'encre avait bavé par endroit et d'autres étaient devenus illisibles. Mais certains passages étaient assez explicites pour faire accuser l'auteur d'avoir aidé Rita Skeeter à orienter son article.

- Messieurs, nous avons là l'une des sources médisantes de Skeeter. Monsieur Warrington a visiblement noté ici toutes ses observations quant au comportement de Ioann, ainsi que ses déductions. Vous séparer de votre fils était déjà sa préoccupation quand il a contacté la journaliste, Severus. Il a arrangé les choses à sa façon pour vous faire porter le chapeau des peurs de Ioann et ainsi que les services sociaux vous séparent.

- Albus, je prends ce cahier avec moi, c'est une preuve et ça fera avancer cette autre affaire, répondit Sirius avant de se retourner vers le Serpentard. Ethan Warrington, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour complicité dans l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard et dans l'affaire de l'article diffamatoire de Rita Skeeter.

- Que … que va-t-il se passer ? Déglutit Warrington en se rendant enfin compte de la gravité de sa situation.

- Etant donné que vous êtes encore mineur, vous risquez une peine d'enfermement dans un foyer spécialisé pour jeunes délinquants. Mais à la vue du lourd dossier qui est le votre, vous serez très certainement transféré à Azkaban dès votre majorité. La cellule que vous venez de quitter va vous sembler paradisiaque. Mais il fallait y réfléchir avant de vous allier à des Mangemorts.

- Avant que vous ne l'embarquiez, intervint Albus en se levant, il y a une dernière chose à faire.

Il se dirigea vers une étagère derrière lui et attrapa une baguette magique. Warrington la reconnut immédiatement. Le directeur se retourna vers lui, le visage fermé et sévère.

- Monsieur Warrington, votre renvoi est plus qu'évident. Sachez que dorénavant, vous n'aurez plus la possibilité de reprendre vos études, même une fois votre peine effectuée. Vous êtes interdit de présentation en candidature libre, aux examens de BUSE et d'ASPIC. Conformément à la loi, votre baguette va être détruite et remise à vos parents.

Albus n'était plus le gentil grand père qui s'amusait des bêtises de ses élèves. Il était le directeur de Poudlard qui délivrait sa sentence. Il n'était pas à ce poste là à l'époque, mais il avait été présent quand la baguette de Hagrid avait été brisée avant qu'il ne soit emmené à Azkaban. Les choses avaient évolué depuis le temps. Les mineurs n'étaient plus confrontés à la dureté de cette prison et de ses gardiens. Une prison moins dévastatrice avait été créée après que plusieurs enfants en soient ressortis pour finir à Ste Mangouste, dans le service psychiatrique. Mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'Albus aurait préféré ne plus jamais vivre une telle situation. D'un mouvement sec, il brisa la baguette alors que l'ancien élève étouffait un hoquet. Il remit les morceaux à Sirius qui entrava les mains de Warrington d'un sort avant de l'emmener au bureau des Aurors.

Severus regarda la cheminée reprendre sa couleur naturelle. Il n'avait aucune émotion spéciale pour Warrington. Le renvoi d'un élève n'est jamais anodin, mais le mal-être de son fils était bien trop grand pour qu'il s'apitoie. Cette fois au moins Ioann n'aurait plus jamais à craindre de représailles de sa part. Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers la porte. Il bouscula presque Argus qui s'était pourtant décalé pour le laisser passer. Ce soir Albus annoncerait la nouvelle à toute l'école. Ce soir, il serait là si Ioann avait besoin de lui.

o0o

_Lundi 11 Avril 1994._

C'était dans le journal de ce matin. L'une de ses sources s'était faire attraper. Rita ajouta un sucre dans son thé et touilla doucement. Elle se rappelait très bien le jour où elle avait reçu la lettre de ce gamin qui clamait que Snape père battait son fils. Il détaillait les réactions craintives du gosse et déclarait qu'il fallait faire éclater cette affaire au grand jour pour le sauver de la tyrannie de son père. Elle avait longtemps relu la lettre avant de la mettre de côté. L'histoire d'un ado héroïque qui s'immisce dans une famille pour sauvait un enfant n'était pas une affaire à laisser de côté. Mais elle avait trouvé ses preuves un peu légères. Mais voilà, quelques temps plus tard, un autre courrier, bien plus imposant et contenant les copies des dossiers médicaux et d'Aurors lui avait fait ressortir le parchemin d'Ethan Warrington.

Trop de coïncidences et de ressemblances entre les deux pour qu'elle passe à côté. Elle soupira en se disant qu'il avait été dommage qu'elle ne soit pas en possession des mêmes preuves qu'elle avait maintenant. Là son article aurait été irréfutable. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, elle monterait à tous que cette histoire n'était pas finie. Elle leva la tête alors qu'une ombre lui occultait la lumière. L'homme, grand et massif s'installa en face d'elle. Ils se regardèrent et s'étudièrent un certain temps.

- Monsieur Soloviev, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer.

- Moi de même, répondit Sergueï dans un anglais fortement égratigné par son accent.

o0o

_Mercredi 13 Avril 1994._

Narcissa avait été perturbée pendant toute la journée. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas restée longtemps à St Mangouste à s'occuper des enfants car elle n'arrivait pas à être efficace. Depuis elle tournait et virait au manoir. Si Dobby, qui l'avait regardée faire toute la journée, avait d'abord été épouvanté, maintenant il pleurait à chaudes larmes. Que devait-il faire alors que sa maîtresse faisait le ménage à sa place ? Que devait-il comprendre ? Qu'il était inutile ? Bon à rien ? Quand son maître était rentré, il avait été soulagé qu'il lui demande d'aller faire le ménage au grenier. Non, il y avait encore du travail pour lui dans cette famille.

Lucius avait secoué la tête en voyant la fébrilité de sa femme. Mais il pouvait la comprendre. Il était prévu qu'à son retour, ils aillent faire un tour à Londres dans l'un des foyers pour enfants afin de voir les modalités pour une adoption. L'idée avait fait progressivement son chemin depuis que le blond avait parlé de ce projet à sa femme à Noël mais elle était définitivement devenue concrète depuis l'accord de Draco. Il s'approcha et l'enlaça délicatement en lui disant qu'elle devrait se calmer car elle avait déjà traumatisé leur elfe et qu'il serait dommage de faire mauvaise figure devant les enfants du foyer. Elle s'était retournée vers lui en lui frappant l'épaule avec humeur. Mais elle l'embrassa tout de même amoureusement avant de le presser pour qu'ils y aillent.

o0o

Alors que les deux Malfoy se préparaient à affronter l'inconnu, à Poudlard, Blaise et Ioann étaient cachés derrière une armure et surveillaient avec attention les deux personnes qui se faisaient face un peu plus loin. Toute l'école avait été choquée de savoir que Warrington avait copiné avec les Mangemorts. Mais Ioann avait été bouleversé de savoir que c'était à cause de lui que c'était arrivé. Cette partie là n'avait pas été révélée aux élèves, mais Severus avait tout de même tenu à le mettre au courant. C'était quelque chose d'important et il estimait qu'il devait la vérité à son fils. Et puis il fallait bien aussi justifier le comportement du cinquième année dans l'affaire de l'article de Skeeter.

Mais comme souvent, il avait enfoui ce sentiment de culpabilité au fond de lui et avait fait comme si tout allait bien. Depuis il se forçait à donner toujours une bonne figure à ses camarades. Mais pour l'heure, il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup se forcer. Il se recula légèrement, bousculant Blaise qui grogna un peu. Mais rapidement il sourit avant de frapper dans la main de son jeune ami et de l'attraper par la cravate pour laisser Draco et Tracey seuls, s'embrasser comme des perdus. Mais leur discrétion n'étant pas parfaite, les deux tourtereaux retrouvés se séparèrent et se retournèrent juste à temps pour les voir rapidement disparaitre dans un autre couloir.

- J'aurais dû comprendre que ces deux là y étaient pour quelque chose, râla Draco. Ils vont subir mon courroux !

- Y'a qu'à les exterminer, proposa Tracey.

- Pour Blaise, ça marche, mais on abime pas mon petit frère.

- Tu lui joues un tour avec ses copains. Tu te débrouilles pour qu'ils soient tous sortis du dortoir discrètement avant que le Renne du Père No se réveille et tu avances son réveil de façon à lui faire croire qu'il est en retard.

- C'est pas bête. T'as pas une idée plus fine pour Blaise ? Parce que le cogner avec une main que je ne peux pas serrer en poing ça va pas être très efficace.

- Tu lui plonges un doigt dans un verre d'eau la nuit quand il dort.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Je pense que pisser au lit sera assez humiliant, non ?

- Tu es diabolique.

- Ouais. Et méfie-toi de ce que je pourrais te faire si tu ne m'embrasses pas tout de suite !

- A vos ordres ! Rigola Draco en se pliant bien volontiers à cette injonction.

Alors qu'il retrouvait avec joie des baisers de Tracey, il se dit que ses vengeances seraient principalement pour marquer le coup. On ne manipulait pas un Malfoy sans en subir les conséquences. Mais vu le résultat, il ne pouvait pas non plus leur en vouloir trop longtemps.

o0o

Plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que Pansy fulminait de voir que le couple Malfoy/Davis était de nouveau reformé, que Théo s'amusait à la faire bisquer un peu plus, que Blaise avait trouvé refuge auprès de Vincent et Grégory et que Ioann s'était protégé d'une colère fraternelle en s'enfermant dans son dortoir avec ses amis, Lucius et Narcissa rentraient chez eux un peu chamboulés. Ils avaient eu le temps de visiter deux foyers et ils savaient déjà qu'ils n'en verraient pas un de plus. Voir ces enfants, ces orphelins évoluer dans ces endroits si neutres, avait été difficile. Certains leur rappelaient Ioann à son arrivée auprès de Severus, d'autres étaient méfiants ou encore défiants. Certains semblaient de pas vouloir de nouvelle famille, comme si la dernière avait été celle de trop. Mais au milieu de tout cela, deux grands yeux bleus remplis d'innocence et de crainte avaient attiré leur attention. Lucius avait dit à sa femme qu'il demanderait à ce que Draco soit autorisé à sortir du collège un dimanche après midi. Si eux avaient eu un coup de cœur pour ce petit être haut comme trois pommes, ils devaient d'abord faire les présentations avec leur fils ainé. Et si celui-ci donnait son accord alors ils lanceraient la procédure. Ils s'étaient renseignés avant de partir et celle-ci serait un peu plus longue que prévu. L'enfant avait déjà subi de fortes émotions avec ses successives familles et ils allaient devoir l'apprivoiser avant de l'adopter. C'était pour cela que Draco devait aussi être en accord avec leur choix. C'était une condition à laquelle Lucius et Narcissa tenaient particulièrement.

o0o

_Dimanche 17 Avril 1994._

Sirius se baissa et évita avec justesse le livre qui l'avait attaqué. Enfin il ne l'avait pas vraiment attaqué non plus, il avait juste été lancé violemment contre lui. Tout ça parce qu'il avait eu le malheur de vouloir en savoir plus. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il était curieux. Mais visiblement, Remus n'était pas dans le même état d'esprit que lui. Au contraire, il semblait assez énervé. La pleine lune n'était pourtant que dans une huitaine de jours…

- C'était juste une question !

- Et bien la prochaine fois tu t'abstiendras ! Et pour ta gouverne, je n'ai pas revu ta cousine depuis le lendemain de la dernière plein lune.

- Je pensais qu'elle serait venue te voir, s'étonna Sirius.

- Pourquoi ? Pour crier haro sur le loup-garou ? Je préfère encore ne pas avoir de nouvelles qu'en avoir de cette façon là.

- Elle ne ferait jamais ça ! Et je lui ai parlé il y a quelques temps, elle semblait même assez disposée à une conversation avec toi.

- Tu lui as parlé de quoi ? Tu…. je te prierais de te mêler de ce qui te regarde !

- T'en pince pour elle.

- Et alors ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte que j'ai plus de dix ans qu'elle ? Sans compter que je suis un _Monstre_ ! Elle n'a rien à faire avec un type comme moi.

- Arrête un peu de te rabaisser. T'es un type génial et elle l'a compris. Oui t'es plus vieux qu'elle et alors ? Quand tu auras cent cinquante ans, la différence sera minime. Et tu n'es pas un Monstre ! Tu es un loup-garou. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire cet état de fait n'était pas voulu et tu fais ce qu'il faut pour ne pas être un danger pour les autres. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un peu plus poilu une nuit par mois que tu es différent du Remus des autres jours. T'as un faible pour elle et elle pour toi, c'est quoi le problème ? En plus t'as ma bénédiction.

- Venant de toi c'est plus une malédiction. Et je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir ton avis, ses parents me feront bien assez tôt comprendre leur façon de penser. Maintenant je ne suis pas venu ici pour ça. Alors laisse tomber le sujet ou je m'en vais.

- D'accord. Je maintiens que c'est stupide, mais j'abandonne… pour l'instant.

- C'est toujours ça, soupira Remus en sortant quelques parchemins. J'ai fait quelques recherches pour les Horcruxes. Avec Milovan nous sommes d'accord pour dire que le médaillon de Serpentard se trouve dans la caverne en bord de mer. Et c'est presque confirmé car il aurait trouvé un descriptif de la coupe et que la taille est trop grande pour apparaitre si petit dans le bassin.

- Tu l'as vu quand ?

- La semaine dernière. On a fait un petit point. On a deux objets des fondateurs. Nous ne savons rien sur un quelconque artefact de Rowena Serdaigle. Mais Jedusor est plein de ressources. La caverne du médaillon le prouve. Il a peut-être retrouvé la trace d'un objet perdu, l'a dégoté et l'a utilisé. Le problème étant que visiblement ici on ne trouvera rien de plus. J'ai vu avec Zonko et Severus, je partirais fin juin pour au moins un mois en Albanie. J'aurais peut-être une chance de trouver quelque chose là bas. Avec un peu de chance je vais même la trouver cette maudite coupe. Milo aurait voulu m'accompagné mais avec la coupe du monde de Quidditch, il va être coincé cet été.

- Tout comme moi. Scrimgeour a bien été clair là-dessus.

- En attendant j'aimerais déjà qu'on puisse supprimer ce médaillon. Ce serait une bonne chose de faite.

Sirius acquiesça tout en regardant les illustrations des deux Horcruxes. Le médaillon lui disait quelque chose. Il ne savait pas d'où il l'avait vu mais il ne lui était pas inconnu. Il se l'était déjà dit la première fois que Remus lui avait montré. Sûrement qu'un des livres de sa noble famille en faisait l'éloge, mais sa mémoire semblait lui faire défaut.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et laissa passer un Harry plus ébouriffé que jamais, complètement essoufflé et passablement débraillé. Sirius le regarda s'appuyer contre le montant en tentant de reprendre sa respiration. Il lui laissa donc quelques instants avant de lui demander en quel honneur la tornade Potter venait lui rendre visite. Rougissant mais ne se laissant pas démonter, Harry s'avança et se laissa tomber sur le canapé après avoir salué Remus.

- Sache qu'il y a le cyclone Granger qui sévit dans le château.

- Qu'est-ce que Hermione t'a fait ? Soupira Sirius avec un brin d'amusement.

- Elle est en pleine crise d'hystérie et qu'elle a décidé que c'était le moment idéal pour une révision collective.

- Ce qu'elle n'a pas tort… Et donc tu t'es enfui…

- Oui.

- Où est Ron ?

- … il est tombé au front.

- En gros tu l'as abandonné.

- Non c'est juste qu'il n'a pas été assez rapide pour s'enfuir…

- Harry ?

- Bon d'accord, il était aux prises avec Hermy dans le couloir et moi j'étais aux toilettes, j'ai attendu qu'ils s'éloignent pour sortir et j'ai filé en douce pour ne pas avoir le retour quand elle viendrait me chercher une fois que Ron m'aurait cafté.

- Les nouveaux Gryffondors ont un sens du courage et de l'entraide qui me dépasse, rigola Remus.

- Rappelle moi ce que tu faisais quand Lily entrait en mode tornade hystérique ? Demanda malicieusement Sirius.

- Je faisais toujours un détour pour trouver James et là j'avais la paix.

- C'est bien ce que je me disais.

- Maman était comme Hermione ? Demanda avidement Harry

- Peut-être pas autant mais elle était pas mal dans son genre. Et ton père était toujours l'excellente distraction qui nous permettait d'y échapper. Avant qu'ils ne soient ensemble parce que ça la faisait partir loin de lui, après parce qu'il trouvait toujours un moyen plus intéressant que les révisions de l'occuper, sourit Sirius.

- Heureusement que James était bien accroché car on était quand même de sacrés faux frères sur ce coup là, reprit Remus, un brin nostalgique.

- Finalement vous pouvez bien vous moquer de moi, vous étiez pareil ! S'indigna Harry tout en retenant un sourire.

- Que veux-tu, il faut croire que le présent et le passé se ressemblent plus qu'on croyait.

- Il parait d'ailleurs qu'il y a de nouveaux Maraudeurs ? Questionna Remus.

- Ouais, il y a des blagues régulièrement. Mais bon, Fred et George sont toujours très inspirés pour ne pas travailler, répondit Harry en se levant pour aller se servir un verre d'eau.

Ce qui permit à Sirius de murmurer à son ami que les jumeaux n'étaient qu'une moitié des nouveaux farceurs et que l'autre partie était plus Serpentarde qu'autre chose. Remus sembla saisir l'allusion et son sourire s'élargie un peu plus. Harry revint et déposa la carafe sur la table basse avant de s'avachir de nouveau dans les coussins.

- C'est quoi ces dessins ?

- Ce sont des dessins de grandes personnes.

- En gros, ça me regarde pas.

- Je vois que tu comprends vite aujourd'hui, répondit Sirius en levant les yeux.

- En même temps je ne vois pas ce que ça a de si adulte que ça. C'est bien le médaillon qui était à la maison ? Pas la notre mais la première où on était. Je suis bien content qu'on n'y vive plus d'ailleurs, elle me filait un peu la frousse cette maison.

Harry continua un peu à déblatérer tout seul avait de se rendre compte que Sirius le regardait bouche bée et les yeux aussi larges que des soucoupes alors que Remus semblait figé.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as déjà vu ça dans la maison de ma mère ? Demanda Sirius, éberlué en attrapant le parchemin du médaillon.

- Ben oui, dans une vitrine dans le salon. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas que je me promène n'importe où tout seul, mais l'elfe m'avait fait peur en grommelant et j'ai atterri là-bas. Alors j'ai un peu exploré en attendant qu'il se soit éloigné et j'ai vu le médaillon.

- Bordel de merde, jura Sirius alors que Remus fronçait les sourcils.

Si le médaillon était dans la maison des Black, qu'est-ce qui se trouvait dans la caverne ? Et surtout, comment le médaillon avait-il bien pu atterrir à Grimmaurd Place ? Plein de questions qui chamboulaient un peu trop les acquis du loup-garou. Sirius était lui totalement médusé. Il avait eu le médaillon sous les yeux, sous la main et il était passé à côté. Voilà pourquoi le dessin lui disait quelque chose ! Parce qu'il l'avait déjà vu en vrai !

- Je voulais pas vous faire avoir une crise cardiaque…, s'inquiéta Harry.

- C'est rien Poussin, on est juste un peu surpris. Mais ça va passer. Tu devrais retourner avec tes amis et redevenir solidaire avec Ron. Sinon il va t'en tenir rigueur jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

- Papaaa…, gémit le garçon.

- Harry, montre moi que tu es un grand garçon et non un bébé et va affronter ton destin.

- Très bien, soupira le plus jeune. Mais si je meurs tu auras ma mort sur la conscience !

- J'apporterais tes fleurs préférées sur ta tombe, ne t'inquiète pas.

Harry finit son verre d'eau, rentra enfin sa chemise dans son pantalon et se dirigea vers la porte avec arrogance tout en lançant quelques « père indigne » au passage. Une fois seuls, les deux adultes se regardèrent avec condescendance.

- Je suis un idiot. J'aurais dû m'en souvenir aussi.

- C'est pas l'important. L'important c'est de savoir ce qu'un Horcruxe fait chez toi. Enfin chez tes parents.

- Je doute que ma mère veuille me le dire. Quant à Kreattur… remarque que lui n'aura pas trop le choix de me parler. C'est toujours mon elfe après tout, il me doit ce respect là si je lui ordonne. Merde, et en plus j'ai lancé une série d'évaluations sur les gosses et je vais avoir un boulot monstre pendant bien deux semaines ! Il faut que je vois avec Snape pour qu'on arrive à se dégager une soirée pour aller à Grimmaurd. Lui aussi il a lancé quelques devoirs supplémentaires pour ses élèves.

- Oui je sais, je te rappelle que c'est moi qui corrige cinq des sept années d'étudiants. Alors je sais quand il fait passer ses évaluations. En attendant ça fait beaucoup d'un coup là. Alors je vais rentrer chez moi et me plonger dans un bon livre avec une bonne grosse tablette de chocolat. Je réfléchirais à tout ça à partir de demain.

o0o

Alors que Harry essuyait la colère de Hermione et la mauvaise humeur de Ron, alors que Remus tentait de faire le point et que Sirius réfléchissait au pourquoi du comment, Draco venait d'arriver dans la Salle Commune après avoir passer un après midi avec ses parents. Il avait eu l'autorisation de quitter l'école afin de les accompagner dans un des foyers pour orphelins qu'ils avaient déjà visités. Mais à son retour, le garçon semblait presque déconnecté. Aussi Ioann le suivit précipitamment dans son dortoir, inquiet de ce comportement. Il le regarda s'allonger sur son lit et se rouler en boule en tenant son oreiller contre lui. Le plus jeune s'approcha et s'installa de façon à lui faire face.

- Dray qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça c'est mal passé avec tes parents ?

Draco leva ses yeux vers lui et lui fit un petit sourire. Il repoussa son oreiller avant de serrer Ioann dans ses bras.

- Hey, tu me fais peur Draco, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je vais avoir une petite sœur… elle est toute petite…

Le sourire du blond s'était agrandi et ses yeux s'étaient illuminés. Alors Ioann lui répondit en lui souriant également avant de lui donner ses félicitations et de se serrer contre lui. Il était content pour son frère. Et en même temps il était triste. Parce qu'il le perdait déjà un peu à cause de Tracey et que maintenant, une autre demoiselle allait lui prendre un peu plus son frère.

o0o

_Lundi 25 Avril 1994._

Ioann soupira une nouvelle fois. Il avait été stupide. Il le savait. Mais il n'avait pas fait attention, il était perturbé depuis quelques jours. Depuis qu'il avait reçu une nouvelle lettre anonyme. Cette fois, c'était un hibou que la lui avait apportée. Il avait toujours plus ou moins pensé que Warrington était derrière ce parchemin et qu'une fois renvoyé de l'école, il serait tranquille. Sauf qu'il était sûr que de là où il était enfermé, son ancien camarade ne pouvait pas lui envoyer de message. Ce qui voulait dire que ça venait de quelqu'un d'autre et c'était très perturbant. Du coup il avait perdu le fil en plein cours de Botanique et son inattention avait déclenché une réaction en chaine. Les plants qu'ils devaient traiter avait fini par s'enfuir dans la cohue.

Le professeur Chourave était une gentille personne mais elle n'avait pas pu passer à côté de ça. Elle l'avait donc collé le soir même après le repas du soir. Ce n'était pas une grande punition car elle avait une réunion juste après donc la retenue ne devait durer qu'une heure quinze. Mais c'était suffisant pour que Ioann se sente mal. Quand le temps fut écoulé, il rangea ses outils et alla se laver les mains. Mettre du fumier de bouse de dragon dans toutes les plantes de la serre numéro deux n'était pas très difficile mais fastidieux et très odorant.

Il s'excusa une nouvelle fois auprès de son professeur qui le rassura sur son état d'esprit. Elle n'était plus en colère. Aussi ils sortirent ensemble et commencèrent à remonter vers le château en parlant d'une nouvelle plante dont elle venait de faire l'acquisition. Mais un grand bruit dans la serre numéro quatre la fit soupirer. Une espèce particulièrement récalcitrante avait tendance à mettre le bazar tout autour d'elle. Pomona intima donc à Ioann de rentrer rapidement le temps qu'elle s'occupait de sa pensionnaire délinquante.

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas très chaud et que la nuit était déjà tombée. Il jeta un regard au Lac Noir. Une ombre sembla voltiger de l'autre côté. Il frissonna en pensant aux Détraqueurs. Ils n'avaient plus jamais transgressé les ordres d'Albus, mais ils étaient toujours là. Relevant le col de sa cape, il accéléra le pas. Il voulait juste retrouver ses amis et se détendre. Il sursauta quand une branche craqua pas très loin de lui. Sûrement un quelconque animal, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'accélérer le pas. Il ne fallait pas oublier que c'était un soir de pleine lune que l'on ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait se tramer dans la Forêt Interdite ces soirs là.

Mais il n'arriva jamais au château. Alors que la porte entrait dans son champ de vision, un sort le frappa de plein fouet le prenant par surprise. Puis un deuxième le faucha alors qu'une douleur immense éclatait dans son corps. Il tomba à genoux au sol et se roula en boule comme pour se protéger mais rien n'y fit. Un puissant cri de détresse lui échappa et pourtant la nuit froide resta silencieuse. Quand le sort fut relâché, Ioann entendit juste un petit rire avant que l'inconscience ne l'entraine dans son long manteau de voiles noirs…


	46. Hedwige

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen et Connors.

Béta : BettyMars

Zarakinel, merci tes compliments, ils me vont droit au cœur :).

Morgane-bzh : et si, je suis sadique à ce point là … et tu n'imagines même pas encore à quel point … Tu as raison, Ioann a déjà bien trop souffert, mais malheureusement, ça va encore durer un peu… et je remercie que les sorts n'existent pas, sinon je m'en prendrais un sacré nombre par semaine mdr

Bien, je crois que le précédent chapitre a fait l'unanimité … Entre la blague des nouveaux maraudeurs, la remise en couple de Tracey et Draco, la nouvelle petite Malfoy, l'avancée pour le médaillon, l'arrestation de Warrington… je vous avais prévenu que ce serait un chapitre très chargé lol. Etrangement, je ne suis pas surprise de votre indignation sur la fin … je devais m'y attendre lol. Et oui, Ioann souffre encore un fois et assez cruellement car vous aurez tous compris qu'il s'est pris un doloris. Mais comme je l'ai dit dans certaines RAR, je promets qu'un jour ça s'arrangera pour le bonhomme… si si, j'y pense de temps en temps. Mais il va encore passer par de biens mauvais moments avant que ça n'arrive.

Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir la suite…

Bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain.

PS : on m'a fait remarquer qu'il était temps de donner un nom aux nouveaux maraudeurs… et j'en suis tout à fait consciente … sauf que j'ai un peu de mal à trouver une bonne idée… alors si vous avez des idées, lâchez vous !

* * *

**Chapitre 46: Hedwige.**

Théodore soupira. Les professeurs les ensevelissaient sous des tas de devoirs, de révisions et d'évaluations. Il leur restait presque deux mois avant les examens de passage et pourtant ils travaillaient autant que s'ils étaient à une semaine de l'épreuve. C'en était déprimant. Il roula son parchemin de Métamorphose et attrapa son cours de Sortilèges. Il n'était pas encore trop tard pour pouvoir le finir avant de se coucher. Du moins il l'espérait. Il releva la tête pour voir Blaise mâchouiller sa plume tout en étant plongé dans son devoir. Il était si concentré qu'il n'avait pas fait attention qu'à force de secouer sa plume, ses doigts étaient couverts d'encre. Théo eut un petit sourire en coin en imaginant son camarade passer ses mains souillées sur son visage… Il tourna la tête vers la troisième personne présente dans le dortoir. Il s'agissait de Draco. Lui aussi était plongé dans ses devoirs et le pli soucieux qui barrait son front indiquait qu'il avait du mal à tout enregistrer. Dans sa main gauche, il tenait une petite balle en mousse qu'il serrait et desserrait à intervalles réguliers.

Théo savait que ce n'était pas par frime, par jeu ou par besoin de s'occuper. Cela faisait partie de sa rééducation. Il remarqua d'ailleurs qu'il semblait mieux contracter la balle qu'il n'y arrivait jusqu'à présent. Sa main était visiblement en bonne voie pour retrouver toutes ses capacités. Il ne l'avouerait sûrement pas, mais il avait été impressionné par la façon dont Draco avait réussi à gérer son handicap. Bien sûr, il n'était pas aveugle, il avait bien remarqué qu'au début, il y avait eu des ajustements et des ratés. Il avait même vu le découragement qu'il avait pourtant tout fait pour cacher. Et pourtant, il avait affronté tout ça avec dignité. Théo n'était pas certain que lui-même aurait pu garder cette volonté de guérir dans les mêmes conditions. Mais en même temps, le blond était entouré de très bons amis qui avaient su le soutenir. C'était plus facile dans ces conditions.

Il baissa de nouveau son nez sur son parchemin. Malgré ses airs prétentieux et son comportement de petit prince, Draco cachait une toute autre personne. Théo l'avait bien appris. Après tout, il était très protecteur et possessif avec Snape, il était ami avec Londubat… et à un degré très élevé pour ce qu'il en avait déduit, mais il était aussi réservé dans sa relation avec Tracey. Tous auraient pensé que Draco se pavanerait avec sa petite copine pendu à son bras, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Le Serpentard ne put retenir son sourire moqueur. Les péripéties amoureuses du couple Malfoy/Davis étaient souvent à l'honneur des cancans de leur maison. Même s'ils étaient assez discrets, ils avaient tout de même un sacré caractère. Tous les deux. Et régulièrement des disputes éclataient avant qu'ils ne disparaissent mystérieusement et que tout ne rentre dans l'ordre.

L'avantage de cette saga, c'était que plus personne ne pensait à Daphné et à lui. Et c'était tant mieux. Ainsi ils pouvaient s'aimer tranquillement sans être raillés. Et c'était d'ailleurs très bien car sa petite amie était plutôt du genre timide. Il avait pris sur lui pendant quelques semaines pour faire comme s'il était à peine intéressé afin qu'elle s'approche d'elle-même, mais maintenant qu'il avait réussi à la prendre dans ses filets, il ne comptait pas la laisser partir à cause des médisances.

- J'en ai marre de ces devoirs qui n'en finissent plus, explosa Blaise. Quand j'en finis un, il y en a encore des tas qui se bousculent derrière ! J'ai l'impression qu'ils se reproduisent entre eux !

- C'est très intelligent ce que tu dis là, lui répliqua Théo en roulant des yeux.

- Parce que toi ça te gène pas de devoir autant bosser au lieu d'être tranquille ?

- Bien sûr que si, mais que tu râles ou pas, ça reviendra au même, les devoirs ne seront pas plus nombreux ... ni moins

- Il a raison, et c'est franchement pénible pour les autres d'être interrompus ! Râla Draco.

- Et oh, c'est bon là. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? A croire que vos copines vous ont rendu cons et chiants !

- Dis tout de suite que tu es jaloux, railla Théo. Pour Pansy c'est mort, mais je suis sûr que tu aurais une chance avec Millicent si tu t'en donnais la peine.

- Pour mourir étouffé quand elle me serrerait dans ses bras ? Je préfère encore être célib'. Au fait vous avez vu ? Je crois que Montague s'est fait jeter par sa Poufsouffle.

- Elle l'a découvert en train de peloter la copine de la Serdaigle qui s'est faite pétrifier l'an dernier, s'exaspéra Draco, je pense que ça se comprend aussi. Merlin, je me demanderais toujours ce que les filles peuvent lui trouver à ce type.

- Dis pas n'importe quoi, beaucoup l'on renvoyé paitre, et heureusement. D'ailleurs j'ai entendu dire qu'il avait de nouveau tenté sa chance avec Banks il y a deux jours, fit remarquer Blaise.

- Et je suppose qu'elle l'a de nouveau frappé.

- Non mon pote, c'est Pucey qui l'a frappé.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi mon parrain râlait toujours après mes parents en insultant le printemps, ricana le blond.

- Oui, on se demande bien pourquoi quand on voit le fils folâtrer comme un lapin en chaleur …. Ou comme une fouine en chaleur, devrais-je dire…

- Ferme-là Zabini, s'énerva Draco en rougissant. Trouve-toi une copine et laisse ceux qui en ont tranquille !

Les deux garçons continuèrent à se disputer allégrement. Théo les regarda faire avec amusement. Draco démarrait toujours au quart de tour quand on lui reparlait de la forme animale qu'il avait prise lors de la grande blague du début du mois. Si beaucoup d'élèves s'étaient transformés dans la discrétion, d'autres étaient au centre des plaisanteries. Draco faisait parti de cela. Même les membres des autres maisons s'amusaient à le lui rappeler. Enfin s'amusaient … c'était parfois plus proche de l'humiliation que de la blague. Mais malgré l'animation environnante, Théo se rembrunit légèrement. Susan Banks. La cible préférée de Montague lorsqu'il s'agissait de drague. Elle avait lourdement eu à subir l'attaque des Mangemorts. Elle était toujours aussi vive qu'avant, mais de nombreuses séquelles leur rappelaient que personne n'était réellement à l'abri de souffrir. Ils ne faisaient pas souvent parler d'eux, mais les Mangemorts n'étaient jamais bien loin. Et cette pensée ramenait automatiquement le garçon sur son père.

Son père qu'il avait tant aimé et qu'il aimait toujours. Cette année encore il avait demandé à sa mère d'aller le voir pour Noël et une nouvelle fois il avait fait face à un refus. Il ne demandait pas grand-chose, juste le voir pour la première fois depuis quelques années, lui parler un peu… et avec un peu de chance, comprendre. Tous ses camarades avaient leur père pour les guider. Sauf Blaise. Mais leur cas était différent. Son camarade savait qu'il ne pouvait rien attendre de son père car il était mort et depuis longtemps remplacé par les nombreux amants de sa mère. Lui il avait encore son père mais on le lui refusait. Pourtant il aurait aimé pouvoir compter sur lui, sur ses conseils, sur ses lumières. Surtout maintenant que Warrington avait été arrêté pour complicité avec les Mangemorts. Oui, il aurait aimé voir son père, pour lui demander pourquoi…

o0o

La douleur, il avait connu ça, il y a bien longtemps. Entre gifles, coups de ceinture, coups de pied ou autre, il en avait encore des marques. Sur lui, inscrites dans sa peau. Mais aussi en lui, gravées dans sa mémoire. Pourtant aujourd'hui, il avait l'impression que rien de ce qu'il avait connu n'était important. Un haut le cœur l'attrapa et il eut tout juste le courage de tourner la tête. Cela faisait déjà un certain temps que son estomac était complètement vide. Mais une douloureuse crampe le fit gémir alors que la brûlure acide remontait dans sa gorge en même temps qu'il vomissait un reste de bile. Celle-ci glissa le long de sa joue avant de gouter au sol. Un petit rire le fit frissonner. Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il était là, allongé sur le sol, son dos endolori dans lequel tous les cailloux semblaient vouloir s'incruster. Il n'aurait su dire où il avait mal exactement tellement la sensation de déchirement se faisait ressentir dans tous ses muscles et tous ses os.

Il saignait du nez. Il le savait à l'odeur et à la sensation qu'il ressentait sur son visage. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il avait été transporté. Car il ne pouvait pas être devant la porte du château sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. De nombreuses larmes avaient inondé ses joues et pourtant aucun sanglot ne lui avait échappé. Il y avait bien longtemps que Ioann avait appris que pleurer décuplait la punition et il comptait bien faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour garder ce principe en tête. Il ne put par contre pas éviter d'échapper un cri déchirant alors qu'une nouvelle vague de douleur parcourait son corps tremblant. Il fut secoué par de violents spasmes et il se tortilla tant bien que mal pour essayer, en vain de se soustraire à ce châtiment.

Quand le sort s'arrêta, du sang se mélangea à sa bile. Son souffle était court et il n'arrivait plus à respirer normalement. Il s'étouffa progressivement. Il devait cracher, il le savait. Une toux le secoua péniblement et il s'égratigna les mains en tentant de se tourner. Quand enfin il se retrouva allongé sur le côté, il put vomir fortement, presque avec soulagement. Sa tête bascula légèrement en avant et son front s'appuya sur le sol souillé de ses déjections. Il aurait pu en être honteux, tout comme de s'être fait sur lui à plusieurs reprises. Mais un nouveau sort lui ôta toute culpabilité. Il entendit des voix manigancer autour de lui, mais ne put comprendre se qu'elles disaient. Puis il y eut un rire, le hurlement d'un animal, ou peut-être que c'était le hululement d'un hibou. En fait il n'était sûr de rien. Sauf de ce froid qui s'infiltrait en lui. Il voulait juste que tout s'arrête… de quelque façon que ce soit.

o0o

Cette fois, il n'avait pas pu fuir. Il s'était fait épingler et n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de s'y soumettre. Avec un soupir il releva la tête avant de la rebaisser avec vigueur. Merlin, Hermione était vraiment effrayante quand il s'agissait de les superviser pendant leurs devoirs. Il entendit Ron grommeler à sa droite et ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement. La jeune fille plissa les yeux avant de lui envoyer un parchemin froissé à la figure. Harry roula des yeux avant de lui renvoyer en lui disant qu'il avait besoin d'une pause. Son meilleur ami sauta sur l'occasion, estimant qu'il avait bien assez travaillé sa divination comme ça. Hermione renifla avec dédain en lui disant qu'inventer des histoires abracadabrantes sur des accidents qui pourraient lui arriver en une semaine ne pouvait pas être considéré comme du travail. Les deux garçons s'outrèrent en lui répondant que c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de sérieux et que justement, avoir de nouvelles idées à chaque fois sans reprendre une idée précédemment utilisée était extrêmement difficile.

Abdiquant, Hermione referma son livre de Métamorphose avant de piocher dans le sachet de dragées posé entre eux. Rapidement Ron se leva pour aller chercher le nouveau Quidditch Magazine afin de le commenter avec son ami. Il revint du dortoir un instant après, complètement échevelé.

- Harry ! Ta chouette est complètement tarée ! Je sais pas ce qu'elle a mais elle fait un bazar pas possible dans le dortoir. Les gars vont être furax de voir les dégâts.

Etonné, Harry se précipita dans la chambre pour manquer de se faire percuter par une chouette harfang surexcitée. Il tenta en vain de l'attraper. Il sortit un peu de Miamhibou de sa malle et le lui proposa mais elle resta insensible tout en continuant à piailler avant de sortir précipitamment par la fenêtre encore ouverte. Le garçon cligna des yeux en se demandant bien ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Mais alors qu'il avançait pour arranger le rideau du baldaquin de Neville qui avait été défait dans la course folle de sa chouette, celle-ci revint en hululant fortement. On aurait dit qu'elle était à la fois énervée et affolée. Puis aussi soudainement elle repartit laissant son maître plus stupéfait encore.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Demanda Harry d'une voix faible.

- Je sais pas. Mais bon, c'est la pleine lune. Qui sait, elle a peut-être rencontré un loup garou avant de venir te voir et ça l'a effrayé.

- Ron, ne dit pas de bêtise. Un loup garou ne s'attaque pas aux autres animaux. Sauf en cas de franchissement de territoire, qu'il soit terrestre ou … amoureux, grimaça Hermione. Mais en aucun cas cela inclurait une chouette !

- Et puis que viendrait faire un loup garou à Poudlard, répondit Ron en haussant les épaules.

- Il y a bien des centaures et des araignées géantes dans la forêt, répliqua Harry toujours interloqué du comportement de son animal.

Ron grimaça mais n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans la pièce. Neville, Seamus et Dean n'étaient pas encore revenus mais ils risquaient de les engueuler s'ils voyaient ce qu'Hedwige avait fait comme dégâts.

o0o

Plus bas dans les étages, Owen attendait dans le grand hall. Il avait passé un certain temps à la bibliothèque mais avait fini son travail lorsqu'il avait vu qu'il était bientôt l'heure de la fin de la retenue de son camarade. Elidjah et Connors avaient passé la soirée ensemble afin de finir le devoir en commun que Sinistra leur avait donné. Quant à Julian, il ne savait pas où il avait disparu. Il referma le col de sa cape quand un nouveau courant d'air le fit frissonner. Le printemps était encore frais, une fois la nuit tombée, et il attendait depuis un certain temps maintenant. Il se demanda ce qui pouvait bien retarder son ami. La grande porte grinça légèrement avant que le professeur Chourave n'entre. Prestement elle referma le battant derrière elle avant de se frotter les mains et de commencer à se diriger vers les escaliers. Owen fronça les sourcils avant de la suivre.

- Professeur ?

- Oui Monsieur Cooper ?

- Ioann n'est pas avec vous ?

- J'ai été retenue dans la serre mais je lui ai demandé de rentrer tout à l'heure.

- Je ne l'ai pas vu arriver.

- Et bien, il vous a peut-être devancé.

- Non professeur, je suis arrivé ici avant la fin de sa retenue et je ne l'ai pas vu arriver.

- Vous en êtes sûr ? Demanda Pomona en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, je lui avais dit que je l'attendrais ici et il m'aurait attendu si je n'avais pas été là.

- C'est étonnant effectivement. Il faudrait … ah mon cher Moine, s'exclama-t-elle en voyant le Moine Gras croiser discrètement devant les escaliers descendant aux cachots. Auriez-vous vu Ioann Snape passer ?

- Mmh… non, cela fait un certain temps que j'attendais que Nick vienne me rejoindre et si j'ai vu plusieurs élèves passer, je n'ai pas vu l'Enfant.

- Ce n'est pas normal ... il aurait déjà dû rentrer depuis longtemps … Monsieur Cooper, venez avec moi, nous allons voir mes collègues, ils m'attendent pour une réunion. Moine, pourriez-vous rester ici un peu plus afin de nous tenir au courant si des fois il se serait attarder dans le parc avant de rentrer.

- Bien sûr Professeur.

Owen sentit l'angoisse se ranger en une boule douloureuse dans sa gorge. Et s'il avait rencontré un Détraqueur désobéissant sur le chemin du retour ? Pomona avançait rapidement. Bien qu'une certaine inquiétude se faisait ressentir, elle connaissait également assez Ioann pour savoir qu'il était bien capable de s'être aventurer quelque part en douce. Elle parcourut les couloirs d'un pas énergique afin de rejoindre la salle des professeurs. Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte, la faisant claquer contre le mur et s'attirant un regard étonné des autres professeurs. Ceux-ci s'étonnèrent un peu plus de voir la pâleur du jeune Serpentard qui la suivait.

- Excusez moi de mon retard, j'ai eu un contretemps dans les serres et à mon retour dans le hall. Je suis un peu inquiète par rapport à un léger état de fait signalé par le jeune Cooper.

Elle allait leur expliquer que Ioann n'était visiblement pas rentré par la grande porte et qu'il serait bon de vérifier qu'il soit bien présent parmi ses camarades. Mais un énorme bruit à la fenêtre lui coupa la parole. Sirius se leva précipitamment en voyant une Hedwige affolée tenter d'entrer. Il lui ouvrit et tendit le bras pour lui permettre de se poser et la rassurer mais elle passa devant lui sans même y faire attention. Il la regarda voler et hululer comme une folle autour de la salle. Il se demanda s'il était temps de s'autoriser à paniquer. Car si la chouette de son fils était si énergiquement perturbée, c'était que quelque chose de grave avait dû arriver à Harry. Pourtant il ne put que froncer les sourcils en la voyant plonger sur Snape en agrippant de ses serres au devant de sa robe. Severus tentait de la repousser en se demandant visiblement ce que cette animal lui voulait.

- Black, toi qui connais un minimum ce volatile Potterien, tu peux peut-être m'en débarrasser avant que je ne lui envoi un sort de ma connaissance !

- Hedwige est une chouette très calme habituellement. Mais elle est aussi très intelligente. Elle doit vouloir nous dire quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi.

- Oh Merlin, s'écria Pomona laissant son inquiétude prendre le dessus. Monsieur Cooper vient de me signaler qu'il n'avait pas vu Ioann revenir au château. Pourtant il est rentré avant moi. Sur le coup j'ai cru qu'il avait pris un autre chemin, mais il lui est peut-être arrivé un contre temps. Hedwige en a après vous, Severus, elle sait peut-être quelque chose !

Etrangement, le calme revint dans la salle des professeurs. La chouette hulula de nouveau avant d'aller se poser sur la table. Severus la regarda faire. Puis il s'approcha.

- Est-ce que tu sais où est mon fils ? Demanda-t-il avant de se dire qu'il avait sûrement l'air pathétique de parler à un oiseau.

Pourtant quand Hedwige poussa un nouveau cri en s'envolant vers la fenêtre il ne prit pas une seconde de plus pour la suivre et regarder où elle allait. L'angoisse lui broya le cœur en la voyant se diriger vers la Forêt Interdite. Mais encore plus quand il distingua les silhouettes d'au moins deux Détraqueurs volant au dessus des arbres. La chouette blanche fit alors demi tour, revint vers lui comme un boulet de canon avant de traverser la salle et de ressortir par la porte. Cette fois Severus se précipita à sa suite, rapidement suivi par Sirius qui avait déjà commencé à ressentir la présence des gardiens d'Azkaban.

o0o

Harry avait aidé ses amis à ranger le dortoir l'esprit complètement ailleurs. Aussi il n'entendit pas Ron quand il lui indiqua qu'il descendait son échiquier afin qu'ils finissent la partie qu'ils avaient commencé la veille. A la place il se posa devant la fenêtre ouverte, se demandant si Hedwige allait revenir le voir. Il se frotta les bras quand l'air froid le fit trembler. D'un coup il se figea. Ce froid n'était pas normal. C'était … c'était … il regarda avec plus d'attention l'extérieur du château. Il bénit la pleine lune de lui faciliter la tâche. Pourtant il ne vit rien de suspect. Il était pourtant sûr de lui. C'était le froid des Détraqueurs qu'il ressentait.

Il se précipita vers sa malle et en sortit la Carte de son père … de ses pères pensa-t-il pendant un instant. Pourtant si cette pensée lui réchauffa le cœur, elle ne le fit pas sourire. Pas dans une situation aussi étrange. Il prononça la formule et commença à regarder du côté de la forêt si les Détraqueurs étaient indiqué. Visiblement, ces créatures là n'apparaissaient pas. Mais son cœur rata un battement. Parce que ses yeux venaient de s'accrocher à quatre étiquettes groupées dans un coin isolé de la carte. Il la désactiva et la referma brusquement. Il la jeta dans sa malle qu'il referma avant de sortir en courant du dortoir. Il traversa la Salle Commune à la même vitesse s'attirant un flot de questionnement de la part de ses compagnons de Maison. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de leur répondre.

Il dévala les étages faisant fi des cris des portraits qu'il croisait. Il entendit un miaulement qu'il reconnu tout de suite comme celui de Miss Teigne mais continua de courir. Si Rusard lui tombait dessus, il aurait droit à une sacrée punition. Mais là, il s'en foutait un peu. Il poussa brutalement la porte de la salle des professeurs. Il savait que Sirius avait une réunion ce soir là et s'il voulait le trouver ce serait là. Il ne prit pas le temps de s'étonner de la présence d'un Serpentard à cet endroit là et balaya les professeurs du regard. Son père n'était pas là. Snape non plus. Merde ! Il se tourna alors vers sa directrice de Maison.

- Professeur ! C'est Snape ! Il est dehors ! Il faut aller le chercher !

- Allons Monsieur Potter, respirez et reprenez calmement, lui intima Minerva alors que ses cheveux s'étaient légèrement redressés sur sa nuque.

- Non ! Il est en danger !

- Comm….

- Lestrange et les Carrow ! Ils sont là ! Ils sont avec lui !

Minerva plissa un instant les yeux mais ne le jaugea pas plus de deux secondes. En un certain temps, quatre jeunes hommes avaient eu une faculté à se déplacer dans le château, à éviter les gens et à en trouver d'autres qui l'avait étonnée et intriguée. Elle n'avait jamais su comment ils faisaient. Mais une chose lui apparut soudainement. C'était que quoi que soit leur secret, Harry en avait hérité. Elle repoussa la question d'Aurora sur le comment il pouvait savoir cela.

- Chers collègues veillez à ce que les élèves rentrent tous dans leur Salle Commune et y restent jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Soyez le plus naturel possible afin de ne pas les inquiéter. Monsieur Potter allez à l'infirmerie et prévenez Poppy qu'elle doit se préparer recevoir des blessés et restez-y pour l'instant. Monsieur Cooper, vous le suivez. Afin de ne pas affoler vos camarades, on fera passer le message que vous ne vous sentiez pas bien et que Ioann vous a accompagné.

Puis elle conjura un Patronus messager qu'elle envoya à Severus et Sirius afin de les prévenir de qui ils allaient rencontrer. Puis elle se précipita vers le bureau d'Albus. La situation nécessiterait également la venue d'Aurors. Et il fallait faire vite. Son petit fils de cœur avait besoin qu'ils soient réactifs.

o0o

Severus accéléra considérablement. Lestrange tenait son fils. Et les deux Carrow étaient là aussi. Merlin. Son bébé face à trois Mangemorts sans pitié en présence des Détraqueurs. Si la peur lui gelait les entrailles, il savait que ce n'était pas le moment de paniquer. Derrière lui, il entendait les pas de Black. Il était étrangement satisfait d'avoir l'Auror avec lui. Seul il n'avait aucune chance face à ses trois anciens compagnons de mission. Il pouvait le dénigrer sur son caractère, sur son comportement immature ou sur ses actes passés, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il savait très bien que Sirius était un combattant effréné. La lumière diffuse de la pleine lune disparut alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la Forêt Interdite. Pourtant la blancheur de la chouette qui les précédait, semblait toujours aussi voyante. Le froid inhabituel ne le fit même pas frissonner. Lestrange tenait son fils. Son visage se fit dur et ses yeux s'assombrirent. Il n'était plus le professeur ou le membre de l'ordre. Il était juste un père dont le fils devait subir d'horribles tortures. Et si l'occasion se présentait, il serait l'exécuteur des bourreaux de son enfant.

Un hurlement retentit. Sirius ralentit un instant avant de reprendre sa course. Remus ? Est-ce que c'était réellement son ami ou une autre créature avait-elle élu domicile dans la forêt ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois que cela arrivait. D'ailleurs le combat entre les deux loup-garous avait été douloureusement impressionnant. Remus en était ressorti passablement blessé et avait mis plusieurs jours pour se remettre. Mince, il avait oublié son ami. Il devait aller le rejoindre après la réunion. Mais c'était plus que compromis. Et son ami devait lui aussi ressentir les effets des Détraqueurs. Même si la période fortement hormonée était passée, il devait être encore sensible à tout ce qui l'environnait. Enfin plus sensible que lors d'une pleine lune en dehors de la période de reproduction. Le professeur maudit sa cousine d'avoir attaqué ce soir là précisément. Avec toute cette agitation, Remus risquait de se faire mal, enfermé dans la cabane. Comme si savoir que le jeune Snape était entre les mains des Mangemorts n'était pas suffisant pour l'angoisser. Cette chienne folle avait réussi à atteindre l'une de ses cibles potentielles. Elle ne devait plus se sentir.

Un nouveau hurlement se fit entendre. Mais celui-ci n'avait rien d'animal et manqua de pétrifier les deux hommes. Ioann. La magie crépita autour de la baguette de Severus alors qu'il resserrait les doigts dessus. Sa mâchoire lui faisait mal tellement elle s'était crispée. Les arbres défilaient devant eux. Un rire retentit et Sirius ordonna à Hedwige de se mettre à l'abri. Ils n'avaient plus besoin d'elle pour les guider. Un instant après, ils arrivèrent dans une petite clairière, éclairée par un rayon de lune. Devant eux, les trois Mangemorts se retournèrent pour leur faire face. Le regard de Severus glissa derrière eux, sur la silhouette secouée de tremblements et de spasmes de son fils. Ses pupilles se rétrécirent en se focalisant sur les personnes qui s'étaient positionnés de façon à être entre eux.

- Tiens, mais qui voilà donc ? S'écria Bellatrix d'une petite voix amusée. Deux traitres rien que pour nous. Un traitre à son sang et un traitre à la cause.

- Azkaban ne t'a pas fait que du bien, riposta Sirius. Tu ressembles à une vieille sorcière décrépie plus peinturlurée qu'un tableau volé.

- Dire que tu t'es toujours cru drôle, cher cousin. Il n'y avait bien que tes stupides amis pour rire avec toi… quand ce n'était pas rire de toi. Tu es d'ailleurs aussi arrogant que ton grand copain. Il s'est cru assez fort pour affronter notre maitre à mains nues… J'aurais tant aimé le torturer avant qu'il ne meurt. Et sa Sang-de-Bourbe était si pathétique à essayer de protéger son fils. Comme si le Maître aurait pu supporter la vue de tant de vermine d'un coup. Dommage que le braillard ne soit pas mort, cela aurait soulagé le monde d'une raclure de Sang-Mêlé.

- Une raclure de Sang-Mêlé qui a détruit ton Seigneur alors même qu'il n'avait que quinze mois, ironisa Severus tout en chercha une solution pour sortir son fils de là.

- A cette époque là, c'était aussi ton Seigneur, rétorqua Amycus.

- Non, il ne l'était déjà plus depuis presque un an. Et oui, je suis un traitre depuis bien plus longtemps que tu ne crois.

- Ne fais pas le malin Snape, claqua la voix stridente d'Alecto. Où ton Bâtard sera mort avant même ta prochaine respiration.

Severus se tendit un peu plus mais n'ajouta rien. Il n'était pas en position de force. Ils n'étaient qu'à deux contre trois et ils tenaient Ioann. Et c'était cette dernière chose qui l'empêchait de lancer l'assaut. Sirius était également dans l'expectative. C'était aux autres de lancer les hostilités s'ils voulaient pouvoir agir efficacement. Bellatrix s'amusa de la situation, elle sautilla légèrement en chantonnant une berceuse avant d'éclater de rire. Elle savait très bien qu'elle était en position dominante et le faisait clairement sentir.

Un cri déchira le silence alors qu'Hedwige, tel un boulet de canon, se jetait sur Alecto. Ce fut le détonateur. Les sorts commencèrent à fuser. Severus essaya d'envoyer un bouclier autour de Ioann entre deux sorts offensifs, mais celui-ci était automatiquement détourné par les Mangemorts. Il essaya alors de se déplacer de façon à se rapprocher de lui mais stoppa net quand Bellatrix envoya un nouveau _Doloris_ au garçon le faisant hurler de douleur.

- Ne t'approche pas de lui, Severus, sinon la prochaine fois c'est un Avada que je lui lance.

Aussitôt après Amycus envoya un sort de découpe au professeur de potions qui lui renvoya un _Stupéfix_. Sirius grimaça lorsque sa jambe le brulait sous l'attaque d'Alecto. En temps normal il aurait sûrement réglé son compte à cette bonne femme sans charme. Mais habituellement, il n'avait pas un élève qui avait été torturé et toujours sous le joug de sa terrible cousine. Il était frustré car il ne savait pas comment faire pour le sortir de là. Il priait très fort pour qu'Albus leur envoie des renforts. Il jura fortement lorsqu'il vit un sort inconnu frappé la chouette de son fils. Celle-ci fit une embardée mais continua de planer. Il lui ordonna de partir, d'aller voir Harry. Merlin, cette chouette ne méritait pas de se faire tuer après ce qu'elle venait de faire. Au contraire, elle méritait une jolie récompense.

Severus se releva en se tenant le ventre. Il avait été déconcentré juste un instant. Ioann venait de convulser avant que son corps de devienne aussi mou que celui d'une poupée de chiffon. Et il n'avait pas vu venir le sort de Bellatrix qui l'avait fauché brusquement. Heureusement que Black avait lancé un _Expelliarmus_ à sa cousine, cela lui avait permis de se reprendre. Malgré la douleur occasionnée par le _Doloris_, il repartit dans la bataille. Mais il savait déjà que s'il ne pouvait pas mettre son fils à l'abri, ils n'arriveraient pas à avoir le dessus.

Alors qu'il lançait un _Spectumsempra_ sur Amycus, un grognement figea tous les combattants. Les trois Mangemorts se tournèrent légèrement afin de voir ce qui arrivait derrière eux et sursautèrent devant les yeux jaunes qui les menaçaient. Sirius eut un hoquet et écarquilla les yeux en voyant le loup-garou approcher doucement en grognant. Severus avait les yeux fixés sur les crocs luisants de bave de l'animal. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien la dernière fois qu'il en avait vu d'aussi près et n'était pas spécialement partant pour refaire l'expérience. Son regard se tourna légèrement sur le côté pour voir où son collègue se situait. Ils s'étaient éloignés pour mieux combattre mais visiblement, ils s'étaient de nouveaux rapprochés, comme pour mieux faire front.

Mais il reporta rapidement son attention sur la créature qui continuait d'avancer. Une angoisse sans nom se déversa en lui lorsqu'elle arriva devant Ioann et commença à le renifler. Lestrange bougea doucement et s'attira un nouveau grognement menaçant. Puis la bête revint sur le garçon avant de se lécher les babines. Son museau glissa sur lui et s'arrêta dans son cou. Severus sentit des larmes lui bruler les yeux. Il lui avait promis de toujours le protéger et il avait failli. Le loup grogna avant d'ouvrir la gueule.

o0o

Harry tournait en rond dans l'infirmerie. Il ne pouvait pas rester là en sachant qui se trouvait dans la forêt. Oh, pas qu'il ait envie d'affronter les Mangemorts, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il lança un regard vers Cooper. Celui-ci était debout devant la fenêtre et scrutait l'extérieur avec avidité. Il ne verrait rien, se dit le Gryffondor, après tout, s'il se souvenait bien de la carte, rien ne serait visible de ce côté-ci. Profitant que Poppy ait disparu dans sa réserve, il s'éclipsa discrètement. Il fouilla ses poches et en sortit sa cape d'invisibilité. Il ne l'avait plus utilisé depuis que Sirius la lui avait rendu après sa punition. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de la prendre partout où il allait… juste au cas où. Il s'en drapa à temps car quand il arriva dans les escaliers, il vit Flitwick se précipiter vers les cachots. Certainement pour vérifier que tous les Serpentards étaient bien dans leur Salle Commune. Il sentit ses nerfs se tendre quand la grande porte grinça sur son passage, mais cela ne l'arrêta pas. Suivant son instinct, il se précipita vers l'endroit où normalement tout se jouait. Il ne pourrait peut-être pas beaucoup aider, mais avec sa cape, il aurait toujours un avantage.

o0o

Dans la forêt, le temps sembla s'être arrêté. Le loup s'était allongé, une patte en travers de Ioann et il s'occupait à le lécher consciencieusement. D'abord le cou puis il remonta progressivement sur le visage. A chaque mouvement, même furtif, un grognement sortait de sa gueule. Un rire résonna dans le silence le faisant se relever brusquement.

-Mon pauvre Severus, ce n'est vraiment pas de chance, mais j'ai l'impression que ton fils chéri va servir d'amuse bouche pour la bête.

-Ferme là, Lestrange. Quoi que tu en dises, tu pourrais très bien être le plat de résistance, gronda Severus d'une voix vacillante.

Ses yeux ne quittaient pas se qu'il se passait devant lui. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'instant. S'il attaquait le loup, en plus de mettre un peu plus son fils en danger, il risquait autant d'énerver la créature que d'exciter les Mangemorts. Mais un mouvement étrange du loup le fit froncer les sourcils. Celui-ci venait de faire un pas en avant. Ioann était maintenant allongé entre ses pattes. Mais le plus étonnant était qu'il avait recommencé à grogner et à montrer les dents de façon menaçante… en direction de Bellatrix. Tout dans sa posture lui donnait l'impression qu'il était en train de protéger le garçon et non de le considérer comme une proie. Un doute s'infiltra et il se tourna doucement vers son collègue.

- Black, où ton copain passe-t-il sa transformation? Chuchota-t-il.

- Si mon instinct ne me trompe pas, je dirais devant nous.

- Black…

- Il est censé être enfermé dans la Cabane Hurlante.

- Donc c'est peut-être bien lui.

La voix de Severus était légèrement recouverte de soulagement. S'il s'agissait de Lupin et qu'il avait bien pris sa potion, alors son fils avait peut-être une chance. Après tout, il ne savait pas jusqu'à quel point le loup était neutralisé grâce à la Tue-loup. Bellatrix recula d'un pas avant de diriger sa baguette vers le loup. Son rire s'était éteint. Elle venait visiblement de remarquer l'étrange comportement du canidé et avait pris conscience du danger qui planait sur elle. Elle plissa les sourcils avant de lui jeter un sort. Aussitôt Sirius lui jeta un _Stupéfix_ qu'elle évita de justesse alors que Severus blessa vivement Amycus au bras qui tenait sa baguette. La bête s'énerva, banda ses muscles et d'un bond sauta en direction de Lestrange. Elle recula vivement avant de glisser sa main dans sa poche et de disparaitre brusquement. Comme si c'était le signal, les deux autres Mangemorts firent de même.

- Portoloin, merde, ils nous échappent, grogna Sirius avant de reporter son regard sur l'animal. Putain, je crois que le sort a fait ressortir le loup.

Un instant plus tard, un énorme chien noir se projetait au devant son congénère afin de détourner son attention de Ioann. Le loup gronda et regarda avec énervement ce chien qui se tortillait et jappait devant lui. Puis il se calma. Ce chien, il le connaissait depuis longtemps. C'était un ami. Il le regarda commencer à courir vers les arbres avant de se retourner en gambadant et en aboyant. Son ami voulait jouer. Le loup avança d'un pas avant que sa patte ne se pose sur un obstacle. Il baissa la tête et renifla la jambe sur laquelle il marchait. Il se lécha les babines. Un humain à la chair tendre. Il glissa sa truffe sur le membre de l'enfant quand une petite morsure le fit se retourner. Le chien lui montrait maintenant les dents. Il fit de même. Les poils de son échine se redressèrent. Il grogna alors que des images glissaient dans sa tête. Ce froid était perturbant. Il n'était pas normal. Et puis il avait l'impression que quelque chose tentait de le repousser… à l'intérieur de lui. Brutalement une image plus forte que les autres le fit s'asseoir. Sirius.

Severus était presque en apnée. Il priait tous les saints du monde que Black réussisse son entreprise. Il n'avait plus aucun doute sur le fait qu'il s'agissait bien de Lupin. Il le regarda secouer la tête dans un mouvement relativement humain et se permit de relâcher sa respiration. Il le vit ensuite baisser la tête et se relever d'un bond en sautant de côté. Bien, au moins il n'écrasait plus son fils. Un aboiement joyeux, cette fois, attira leur attention. Lupin sembla le jauger avant de s'avancer vers lui. Doucement. Puis d'un coup, le chien s'enfuit en courant dans les bois, rapidement suivi par le Lycantrope. Cette fois Severus soupira de délivrance.

En une seconde il était agenouillé devant son fils. Ioann était inconscient. Il doutait même qu'il l'ait été depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Il tata son pouls, soulagé de le sentir sous ses doigts. Il lui lança un sort de diagnostique avant de s'alarmer. Il avait subi le _Doloris_ très longtemps. Il avait besoin de soins immédiatement. Il l'attrapa doucement dans ses bras et le sentit trembler. Mais il savait d'expérience que c'était les effets du sort sur ses muscles et ses nerfs qui agissaient et non autre chose.

Ce n'était pas non plus le froid glacial qui était tombé sur eux. Severus plissa les yeux et se retourna. Il sursauta légèrement en resserrant sa prise sur son chaton. Trop occupé à s'occuper de lui, il n'avait pas réagi que les Détraqueurs s'étaient tant rapprochés. Maintenant il comprenait son erreur. Il ressentait déjà l'attraction destructrice de la créature alors qu'un faible gémissement de Ioann lui fit rater un battement de cœur. Merlin, cette soirée ne se finirait-elle donc pas ! Plus il reculait, plus les Détraqueurs avançaient. Quatre. Il y en avait quatre. Son cerveau réfléchissait vivement à une solution pour s'échapper rapidement mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à refouler ses mauvais souvenirs. Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit un _Spero Patronum_ retentir derrière lui. Un instant après, il fut dépassé par un grand cerf argenté qui se fit une joie de disperser les gardiens d'Azkaban.

Severus se retourna brusquement pour voir Potter, fièrement concentré, baguette à la main et le regard vif. Merlin, ce gosse venait de créer un _Patronus_ corporel et il n'avait même pas encore quatorze ans. Mais un nouveau gémissement le fit redescendre sur terre. Il interpela son élève et lui enjoignit de passer devant afin d'éclairer le chemin. Précipitamment, ils revinrent vers le château quand ils entendirent des voix se rapprocher.

- Potter, sous votre cape, immédiatement.

En une seconde, Harry avait obéi. Et il avait eu raison car peu de temps après Albus, accompagné de Scrimgeour et de deux Aurors venaient d'apparaitre.

- Severus ! Comment va Ioann ? S'inquiéta Albus.

- Mal, il a besoin de soins tout de suite. Il a subi le _Doloris_.

- Où est Lestrange ?

- Loin Scrimgeour. Très loin. Le temps que vous vous décidiez à intervenir, elle avait filé. Elle et ses deux acolytes.

- Et Sirius ?

- Il assure son boulot, Albus, pour savoir par où ils sont venus et si le danger est bien passé. Après tout, les soirs de pleine lune, il peut arriver n'importe quoi, répondit-il en espérant que le directeur ait compris l'allusion.

- Bien, Poppy vous attend. Dépêchez-vous, mon garçon. Rufus, je pense que vous allez pouvoir rentrer chez vous. Visiblement nous sommes plus efficaces que vous pour régler certains problèmes. Oh, et avant de partir, occupez vous de renvoyer les Détraqueurs à leurs postes. Lestrange est partie. Elle est intelligente. Elle ne reviendra pas de si tôt par ici.

Severus n'avait pas entendu la fin de la phrase, il était déjà reparti au pas de course. Ou du moins aussi vite que possible sans altérer plus la santé de son fils. Quand il se fut suffisamment éloigné, il appela doucement Harry qui lui répondit qu'il était toujours là. En bon professeur, il aurait aimé savoir ce que le Gryffondor faisait hors de son dortoir et particulièrement dans la Forêt Interdite, mais il se contenta de le remercier de son aide. Le garçon sembla être un peu perturbé par ceci car il marmonna vaguement dans sa barbe. Severus en aurait ri si les circonstances avaient été plus légères.

- Professeur, murmura Harry. Comment … comment il va ?

- Mal. Et je ne parle que du physique, car je ne sais pas dans quel état mental il sera en se réveillant.

- Je ne peux pas aller chercher Malfoy mais, est-ce que vous voulez que j'aille chercher Neville ?

- Pas ce soir, Monsieur Potter. Mais dites-lui de venir demain matin après le petit déjeuner. Rentrez vite dans votre dortoir avant de vous faire prendre.

- En fait, professeur, McGo … le professeur McGonagall m'avait demandé d'attendre à l'infirmerie.

- Très bien alors allons-y.

Il n'y avait aucune ironie et pourtant en temps normal, Severus n'aurait pas hésité un moment. Harry retira sa cape juste avant d'entrer dans l'infirmerie. Poppy le regarda avec un regard sévère et il eut le bon goût de baisser les yeux. Mais elle se désintéressa rapidement de lui en se précipitant vers Ioann. Il se décala dans un coin avant de voir Cooper, plus pâle encore qu'avant son départ, arriver vers lui.

- Il est … ?

- Il est vivant, répondit le Gryffondor d'une voix lasse. Grièvement blessé mais il est vivant.

- Merci mon dieu. Mais il ne méritait pas ça. Pas lui.

- Personne ne mérite ça. Mais lui encore moins que d'autres…

- Au fait Potter, ta chouette est arrivée tout à l'heure, elle était blessée. Pomfresh lui a donné une potion et lui a bandé son aile brulée. Elle est là-bas.

- Hedwige ? S'écria Harry alarmé. Mais, que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Votre chouette nous est venue en aide, monsieur Potter, lui répondit distraitement Severus. Chouchoutez là bien. Elle le mérite grandement.

Harry se précipita vers son amie et sourit en la voyant lui becquer doucement le doigt. Elle semblait aller bien. Et bien plus calme qu'un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

- Tu savais pour Ioann n'est-ce pas ? C'est ça que tu voulais me dire tout à l'heure ? T'es vraiment la chouette la plus intelligente que je connaisse.

Il la câlina longuement alors qu'il laissait glisser son regard vers les paravents autour du lit du Serpentard. Maintenant que l'adrénaline était retombée, il sentait l'anxiété revenir en force. Parce qu'il venait de comprendre que Poudlard n'était pas aussi sûr qu'il l'aurait cru. Parce qu'il venait de comprendre ce que Sirius avait tenté de lui faire comprendre à Noël. Il avait mis sa vie en danger en bravant son interdit et en allant à Pré-au-Lard. Il avait eu beaucoup de chance et Malfoy aussi. Mais il trouvait également très injuste que Ioann, qui n'avait jamais était imprudent, se retrouve dans un état si impressionnant. Merlin, il avait dû terriblement souffrir des sorts qu'il avait reçus, et risquait d'en souffrir encore par la suite. Oui, il comprenait enfin le comportement de Sirius… et priait pour que son jeune camarade s'en remette vite et totalement.


	47. Vide

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen et Connors.

Béta : BettyMars

Oui je sais, « pauvre Ioann »… c'est un refrain qui revient très souvent… le rangez pas trop loin hein … ben oui, il risque de resservir lol. Sinon au moins vous être d'accord, Hedwige est une chouette très brave, intelligente et courageuse… et peut-être un peu caractérielle… de mon avis lol

Bref, après l'attaque, il ne vous reste plus qu'à savoir comment se porte Ioann. C'est aussi ce qu'on peu appeler un chapitre révélation lol Mais je vous laisse découvrir.

Merci à tous de toutes vos reviews. Elles me font toujours énormément plaisir.

Bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain.

* * *

Phrase défi : parler des Boulabiz.

* * *

**Chapitre 47: Vide.**

_Mardi 26 Avril 1994._

Depuis la veille au soir, bien des questions circulaient dans la Salle Commune. C'était surtout le fait que ce soit Flitwick qui s'occupe de vérifier que tous les Serpentards étaient bien là, qui les avait inquiétés. Et malgré qu'il ne s'agisse pas de leur directeur de Maison, certains premières années avaient osé lui poser la question. Le professeur avait avancé une réunion avec le directeur, empêchant Severus de s'occuper de ses élèves. Draco avait été sceptique. Déjà son parrain ne vérifiait pas tous les soirs que les élèves étaient bien là. Pour la bonne raison qu'il devait avoir une bardée de sorts pour l'avertir du contraire. Ensuite, et cette fois ce fut lui qui posa la question, Ioann était absent. Mais une fois de plus Filius répondit avec un grand sourire. Owen avait dû se rendre à l'infirmerie, et Poppy les avait gardés tous les deux. Si cela l'avait rassuré sur le moment, Draco devait bien avouer que l'inquiétude était revenue rapidement.

En un instant. Celui où il avait passé la porte de la Grande Salle et qu'il avait vu Cooper, assis à leur table … seul. Le teint brouillé et les yeux cernés du camarade de son frère, n'étaient pas pour arranger les choses. Il aurait volontiers été le voir pour lui parler mais il avait plus ou moins été entrainé par la cohue et s'était finalement installé à sa place habituelle. Il entendit à peine Vincent râler que le petit déjeuner se faisait désirer. Il venait de se faire harponner par le regard intense de Potter. Il se demanda ce qu'il lui voulait. Surtout qu'il y avait une grande tristesse dans les yeux verts. Haussant les épaules, il tourna doucement la tête mais ne put occulter le fait que Neville le regardait avec angoisse. Et ça ce n'était pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère. Il se demanda s'il allait le voir maintenant ou s'il attendait que le repas soit fini. Mais il se rappela que son ami avait bravé les Serpentards pour voir le match avec Quidditch avec lui lors de son retour de Ste Mangouste. Il lui avait sûrement fallu un immense courage pour faire ça et afficher ainsi leur amitié. Il lui devait bien ça.

Alors qu'il commençait à se lever, Albus demanda le silence. Son regard ne pétillait pas et était rempli d'une grande fatigue. Ce fut à cet instant que Draco remarqua les traits tirés du professeur Black, l'air inquiet de Minerva et surtout l'absence de Severus. Cette fois il se tourna brusquement vers Neville dont les yeux lui semblaient un peu plus rouges et humides que précédemment …. Et Ioann qui était absent …

- Chers élèves, hier soir il s'est passé une bien affreuse situation. Le danger est maintenant éloigné, mais, comme vous l'apprendrez sûrement rapidement dans la presse, trois Mangemorts ont réussi à entrer sur le domaine de Poudlard. Bellatrix Lestrange, ainsi qu'Alecto et Amycus Carrow.

Une explosion de murmures et d'affolement lui coupa la parole. Tous les élèves commentaient ces mots de leurs opinions, de leurs peurs ou encore de leurs accusations. Mais au milieu de ça, Draco avait perdu toutes ses couleurs. Si les Mangemorts étaient là, et pas les Aurors, cela voulait dire que les professeurs les avaient affrontés … que son parrain absent s'était sûrement battu…

- Les professeurs Black et Snape les ont courageusement affrontés et repoussés afin de s'assurer de votre sécurité. Les Mangemorts se sont enfuis avant l'arrivée des Aurors. Vous n'avez donc plus rien à craindre.

Le soulagement s'étendit sur les lèvres de tous. Enfin presque tous. Car Neville, Harry, Draco et Owen étaient toujours silencieux. Il y avait celui qui craignait d'en savoir plus et ceux qui auraient préféré ne pas en savoir autant.

- Professeur ? Demanda Fred. Où est le professeur Snape ?

La question attira tout de suite le silence et une convergence de tous les regards vers la chaise vide à côté de Sirius.

- Le professeur Snape est à l'infirmerie, monsieur Weasley. Ayant subi un fort sortilège de _Doloris_, il a été gardé en observation pour la journée par notre infirmière. Son état est plus que correct et lui-même aurait déjà quitté l'infirmerie si un autre évènement n'avait pas eu lieu.

Si la santé de Severus avait soulagé certains et démoralisé d'autres, le ton grave de leur directeur affola une bonne partie des élèves.

- Hier soir, Ioann Snape a été enlevé par les Mangemorts alors qu'il quittait les serres où il avait eu une retenue.

Blaise se tourna brusquement vers Draco alors que Tracey lui agrippait la main. Mais le blond avait les yeux plantés dans ceux de Neville. Son ami l'avait su. Il ne savait pas comment mais il l'avait su. Mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Car il savait très bien qu'il ne devait connaitre l'information que depuis peu, sinon il l'aurait prévenu d'une façon ou d'une autre. Alors il se raccrochait à son ami pour ne pas paniquer. Parce que son petit frère …

- Silence ! Monsieur Snape est actuellement à l'infirmerie, vos professeurs ont réussi à le sortir des griffes des Mangemorts avant que ceux-ci ne s'enfuient. Sa séquestration n'a été que de courte durée. Mais elle a été assez longue pour qu'il soit largement torturé. Un Guérisseur de Ste Mangouste a été dépêché dans le courant de la nuit afin de le soigner intensément et Madame Pomfresh n'a pas quitté son chevet. Nous ne pouvons pas encore nous prononcer sur son état de santé. Je sais que Ioann a beaucoup d'amis parmi vous. Et je compte sur vous pour lui apporter tout le soutien que vous pourrez. Les cours de Potions sont annulés pour aujourd'hui. Si votre professeur se trouvait dans l'incapacité de vous faire cours par la suite, j'aviserais pour le faire remplacer. En attendant je tiens à vous rassurer, tout danger est maintenant écarté. Sur-ce, bon appétit.

Alors qu'il se rasseyait et que les conversations reprenaient vivement parmi les élèves, Draco se leva brusquement, et sortit précipitamment de la Grande Salle. Il réagit que Neville l'avait suivi que lorsque celui-ci arriva à sa hauteur en l'appelant.

- Tu savais n'est-ce pas ?

- Harry m'en a parlé quand on allait arriver dans la Grande Salle.

- Potter ? Comment le savait-il ?

- Il était à l'infirmerie cette nuit. Il était là quand Snape a ramené Ioann.

- Flitwick a dit que Ioann tenait compagnie à Cooper. Qu'il passait juste la nuit à l'infirmerie car Poppy lui avait proposé.

- J'attendais Ioann après sa retenue et quand j'ai vu le professeur rentrer et pas lui, j'ai demandé à Chourave si elle l'avait vu, intervint Owen qui les avait suivis. Elle a donné l'alerte mais c'est principalement la chouette de Potter qui fait bouger les choses.

- Tu as vu mon frère ?

- Quand il est arrivé à l'infirmerie… il… il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et était inconscient. Je ne l'ai pas revu ensuite car on m'a donné une potion de sommeil et quand je me suis réveillé, il avait été mis dans une chambre à l'écart.

- Il faut que j'aille le voir.

- Attends, Draco. Je t'accompagne, ton parrain m'a fait demander par Harry.

Le blond hocha juste la tête avant de reprendre sa route suivi par Neville. Owen préféra rejoindre la salle de son premier cours, il n'avait pas vraiment faim. Pas après la nuit qu'il venait de passer.

o0o

Sirius avala rapidement son café et sa tartine. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et la pleine lune n'avait vraiment pas été de tout repos. Si Remus avait assez repris le dessus de son loup pour s'éloigner de Ioann, il n'en restait pas moins que ses instincts étaient bien trop exacerbés pour rester tranquille jusqu'au levé du soleil. Et quand la transformation avait pris fin, il avait pu remarquer les horribles blessures qui marquaient sa peau. La remontée jusqu'à son appartement avait été périlleuse et les premiers soins épuisants. Mais il ne semblait pas être le seul à être fatigué car Remus s'était endormi comme une masse. Il faudrait qu'ils parlent des évènements de la veille mais lui-même ne s'en sentait pas le courage.

Il se leva avec raideur et s'éclipsa par la petite porte arrière. Sa jambe le tirait désagréablement. Le sort qui lui avait brulé la jambe était particulièrement vicieux. Il en garderait vraisemblablement une cicatrice disgracieuse. Il grimaça en se disant qu'il devait avoir la même démarche clopinante que Fol'œil. Il irait voir Poppy un peu plus tard dans la journée afin d'avoir quelques soins un peu plus poussés. Mais pour l'instant, elle devait avoir suffisamment de travail avec le jeune Serpentard. Merlin, comment sa cousine pouvait-elle faire tant de mal à un gosse ? C'était écœurant.

Il regarda distraitement l'heure. Il avait encore un peu de temps avant son premier cours. Aussi il gagna son bureau et s'affala dans son fauteuil. Il faudrait également qu'il demande à Harry comment Hedwige allait. Et qu'il fasse quelque chose pour la remercier. Il ne savait pas encore quoi, mais elle le méritait. Il y avait en fait beaucoup de choses qu'il devait faire, mais toutes s'enfuirent de son esprit quand il ferma les yeux avec délice.

o0o

Severus se réveilla en sursaut, baguette en main. Il était en sueur et scruta autour de lui pour savoir où il était. Quand ses yeux tombèrent sur le lit à côté du sien, il eut l'impression que tous les souvenirs de la soirée de la veille étaient revenus à lui avec tellement de violence que sa tête lui tourna. Il se redressa brusquement s'attirant un nouveau regard inquiet de Draco et Neville qui étaient assis sur le lit du blessé. Il avait fini par avaler une potion de sommeil que Poppy menaçait de lui faire avaler de force. Et il s'était endormi avant que les soins de Ioann se finissent. Si être vu ainsi par deux adolescents pouvait l'irriter, la situation balaya rapidement tout cela. Il s'approcha prestement de son fils. Le Gryffondor se leva précipitamment pour lui laisser la place avant de se poster à côté de Draco. Severus prit sa place et caressa doucement le visage moite de son bébé. Poppy arriva aussitôt et le professeur se dit qu'elle avait dû mettre une alarme sur lui afin de savoir quand il se réveillerait.

- Bonjour Severus, comment allez-vous ?

- Ce n'est pas important. Comme va Ioann ?

- Il va aussi bien que possible dans son état. Je ne vous cacherais pas qu'il a beaucoup souffert. Il a subi un très grand nombre de _Doloris_ et autres joyeux sorts. Les brulures qu'il a reçues s'estomperont petit à petit et ne devraient pas laisser de marques. Son tympan droit a été particulièrement endommagé mais ce n'est pas irrémédiable. Il a saigné mais il retrouvera son audition. L'état de son estomac est plus dérangeant. Il ne va rien pouvoir garder de la nourriture qu'il absorbera sans l'aide d'une potion le temps que les lésions soient correctement soignées. Et pendant quelques jours voire semaines, il sera pris de tétanie soudaine et de tremblements. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus car physiquement, il s'en sortira sans trop de séquelles. Et tant qu'il ne sera pas réveillé, nous ne pouvons connaitre l'étendue des dégâts des sorts.

- Sur son mental ? Murmura la voix angoissée de Neville.

- Effectivement Monsieur Londubat. Et nous savons déjà que son moral n'était pas au beau fixe, ce qui ne l'aidera pas. Les _Doloris_ de Bellatrix sont particulièrement violents.

Draco se contentait de serrer la main de son frère. Des larmes silencieuses glissaient sur ses joues. Pourtant il attrapa doucement la main de Neville en signe de soutien. Son ami lui avait dit pour ses parents et le blond comprenait que cette perspective sur Ioann était terrifiante.

- Severus, il va aussi falloir faire attention à son cœur pendant quelques semaines. Il a été relativement malmené et accuse une petite faiblesse. Son cœur est sain et n'a aucune malformation mais il y a trop d'antécédents cardiaques dans sa famille maternelle et dans son passé pour ne pas surveiller cela de près.

Le professeur s'était tendu. Il aurait voulu prendre son fils et partir loin. Loin de tous ces ennuis qui les poursuivaient. C'était une idée des plus idiotes mais elle lui paraissait bien tentante. Il entendit à peine la porte se refermer alors que Poppy venait de s'éclipser. Il attrapa un linge propre et l'humidifia avant de le passer sur le visage du garçon. Ses traits n'étaient pas sereins. Même son sommeil n'était pas tendre. Il lui parla doucement, essayant de le rassurer, essayant de se rassurer.

- Draco, Neville, veillez bien sûr lui. J'ai besoin d'une douche et de me changer. Je dois aussi prévenir Milo de la situation. Prévenez Poppy si jamais il y avait un problème.

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent d'un mouvement de tête, avant de le regarder partir. Mais il s'arrêta en arrivant à la porte et se retourna vers eux.

- Comment allez-vous Neville ?

- Je … Bien professeur. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que si jamais vous avez besoin de parler, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. Je ne suis sûrement pas la meilleure personne pour cela et les évènements semblent décidés à me dépasser. Mais je ne vous fermerai pas la porte au nez si votre passé familial mêlé à la mésaventure de Ioann se faisait trop lourd à porter.

- Merci Professeur, chuchota le garçon en baissa les yeux, réellement ému.

Cette attaque, qui faisait écho à celle de ses parents, l'avait fortement ébranlé. Mais il avait pris sur lui pour aider ses amis. Savoir que Severus avait pensé à lui alors que son fils était blessé, le touchait profondément. Il savait qu'il pouvait également compter sur Draco, mais avoir le soutien d'un adulte était rassurant. Il sentit d'ailleurs la main de son ami se resserrer sur la sienne. Il releva la tête pour lui sourire doucement.

Severus attendit un peu pour être sûr que le garçon était correct. Il ne savait pas dans quoi il s'engageait en lui faisant cette proposition. Mais en plus d'être un ami de son fils et de son filleul, Neville était un enfant de victimes de Bellatrix. Malgré l'état physique de Ioann et les risques mentaux qu'il encourait, il ne pouvait pas être insensible à la détresse du jeune Gryffondor. Lorsque celui-ci leva son regard humide et empli de gratitude vers lui, le professeur se promit de respecter cet engagement. Après un signe de la tête, il sortit finalement de l'annexe de l'infirmerie.

o0o

Pendant ce temps là, dans une autre partie du château, Remus venait de s'éveiller. Il était presque midi et pourtant il se sentait de nouveau épuisé. Ce n'était plus arrivé depuis maintenant des mois qu'il supporte aussi mal sa transformation mensuelle. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose. Mais le mal de tête qui lui vrillait les tempes ne lui permettait pas de réfléchir plus intensément. La porte de la chambre de Sirius s'ouvrit sur son propriétaire. Le lycan fronça les sourcils en le voyant boiter jusqu'à lui. Avait-il blessé son ami ?

- Hey Moony ! T'es réveillé ?

- Pas encore totalement mais on peut dire ça.

- Tu veux une potion antidouleur ?

- Je ne suis pas contre. J'ai l'impression qu'une bande de lutins dansent la java dans mon crâne.

- Tiens. Un plateau repas arrivera sous peu, tu pourras reprendre tes forces.

- Sirius, c'est moi qui t'ai blessé ?

- Non, c'est un sort d'Alecto Carrow.

- Carrow ?

- Ouais, frère et sœur en compagnie de ma charmante cousine. Ils étaient dans la Forêt Interdite. En fait ils se sont attaqués à …

- Ioann Snape ! Merlin, comment va-t-il ?

- Tu t'en souviens ?

- C'est flou, mais effectivement. C'était bizarre. Je t'attendais dans la Cabane Hurlante comme prévu quand j'ai senti un froid étrange qui n'aurait pas dû être là. Le loup a ressenti des émotions se mêler. Il a compris qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal qui se passait et il s'est énervé d'être enfermé.

- Comment es-tu sorti ?

- Je n'avais pas mis de sortilèges car tu devais me rejoindre. Un chien peut ouvrir une porte, pas lever un sort. Le loup a défoncé la porte et s'est enfui dans la forêt. Après je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé. Je n'étais plus aux commandes. Je me rappelle d'avoir senti des odeurs inconnues et connues, d'avoir ressenti des émotions qui n'étaient ni à moi ni à lui. Et … et je vous ai vu. Severus et toi, face aux Mangemorts, expliqua Remus très concentré pour se souvenir. Je crois me souvenir aussi de Bellatrix, mais j'ai été attiré par le sang. Celui de Ioann. Je l'ai tout de suite reconnu à son odeur. C'est à ce moment que j'ai réussi à reprendre un peu le dessus sur le loup. Je crois que j'ai voulu le protéger, mais je ne sais plus ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai brusquement reperdu tout contrôle et je ne me souviens que d'avoir réagi que j'étais assis sur le garçon et que tu voulais attirer mon attention.

- Tu l'as bien protégé mais Lestrange t'as jeté un sort.

- Merlin, j'aurais pu faire un vrai carnage.

- Et tu ne l'as pas fait. Je crois que le loup sentait tes émotions et que ça l'a stoppé.

- Je ne sais pas. J'avoue que je suis un peu perdu. Et comment va Ioann ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Il a subi beaucoup de _Doloris_, son état est peut-être critique. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de lui et je n'ai pas vu Severus. Par contre il va falloir que je parle à Harry. Minerva m'a dit qu'il avait déboulé dans la salle des professeurs en disant que Snape était aux mains de trois Mangemorts. Et j'aimerais bien savoir d'où il tenait cette information alors que nous ne le savions pas encore. Mais ça attendra.

- Tu n'as pas l'air en meilleure forme que moi.

- Je ne crois pas l'être.

Quand le plateau repas apparut, Sirius soupira avant de se décider à descendre se restaurer avec ses collègues. Il indiqua à son ami qu'il pouvait rester un peu plus pour se reposer avant de rentrer chez lui. Puis il sortit en se disant que les nuits blanches n'étaient visiblement plus de son âge. Ce qui lui donna d'ailleurs un coup au moral. Mince alors, il n'avait que trente quatre ans, que diable ! Heureusement que la plupart des élèves qu'il avait eu le matin, l'avait regardé avec vénération. Au moins était-il toujours aussi populaire.

o0o

_Mercredi 27 Avril 1994._

Harry venait de quitter ses amis. La journée était finie et ils s'étaient regroupés dans la Salle Commune. Hermione avait le nez plongé dans ses cours alors que Ron s'amusait à gagner Dean aux échecs le plus rapidement possible. Ginny et lui avaient écouté Seamus raconter des histoires sur ses ancêtres irlandais tout en rigolant de voir le garçon faire. Neville n'était pas resté longtemps avec eux, une fois ses devoirs les plus urgents finis, il avait filé à l'infirmerie. Harry savait que Ioann s'était réveillé la veille en début d'après midi et qu'après une batterie de tests en tout genre, le verdict était tombé, il n'avait pas supporté le _Doloris_ suffisamment longtemps pour en garder des séquelles sur son cerveau. Mais son camarade lui avait avoué qu'ils étaient inquiets car s'il avait patiemment répondu à toutes les questions à son réveil, il n'avait plus prononcé un mot depuis plus de vingt quatre heures et il restait les yeux dans le vide.

Le Gryffondor arriva devant le bureau de Sirius. Celui-ci lui avait demandé de passer le voir. Il se demanda ce qu'il lui voulait, bien que sa présence hors du château alors qu'il y avait des Mangemorts pas loin, devait sûrement y être pour quelque chose. Il frappa vivement avant d'entrer. Il sourit à voir son parrain soupirer et raturer la copie qu'il corrigeait.

- Il est si nul que ça ce devoir ?

- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point. Allez, pose tes fesses, faut qu'on parle.

- Ouais, ça pue ça, marmonna le garçon.

- Pardon ?

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que dès qu'il faut qu'on parle, c'est que soit j'ai fait une bêtise soit c'est que tu veux me priver d'une nouvelle liberté…

- Qui te dit que ce n'est pas les deux ? Répondit Sirius avec aplomb avant de sourire. En fait Snape m'a dit que tu avais réussi à faire un _Patronus_ corporel devant quatre Détraqueurs. Je suis vraiment très fier de toi.

Harry sentit son sourire grandir à un point qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible. C'était si bon de s'entendre dire ça. Il n'avait pas réalisé sur le coup qu'il avait réellement réussi cet exploit et les évènements ne s'étaient pas spécialement prêtées à y repenser par la suite.

- Tu viens de largement te hisser au niveau de ton père, Poussin.

- De mes pères, papa.

- C'est pas faux. Par contre, même si ta présence était plus qu'appréciée sur le moment, je dois quand même avouer que j'aurais préféré que tu restes dans ton dortoir plutôt que de courir après le danger.

- Je savais que tu dirais ça, grimaça Harry. Mais je me suis dit que je pourrais peut-être aider Snape junior le temps que vous vous occupiez des Mangemorts.

- Ce qui amène ma question suivante, comment as-tu su que Lestrange et les Carrow avaient enlevé Ioann ? Et ne le nie pas, Minerva m'a parlé de ton arrivée fracassante après qu'on soit déjà parti avec Severus.

Harry perdit totalement ses couleurs. Mince, il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Sur le coup, il n'avait pensé qu'à son camarade car finalement il l'aimait bien. Oh, ils n'étaient pas des amis et encore moins des intimes, mais il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Et ça devait être important car même Ron avait compris ça. Si la situation n'avait pas été tendue, il aurait souri en repensant à son ami lorsqu'il avait lu l'article, paru le matin même, concernant cette attaque. Le rouquin l'avait longuement lu et relu avant d'approuver et de convenir qu'il n'était pas dégradant pour la jeune victime. Mais il n'était pas l'heure de repenser à ça. Il avait pour le moment un souci bien plus important.

- Harry ?

Il était dans une impasse. Si quelques mois plus tôt il s'en était sorti avec une pirouette des jumeaux pour couvrir l'existence de la carte du Maraudeur, cette fois il n'avait aucune excuse. Il ne pouvait même pas dire qu'il les avait vus par la fenêtre, parce qu'alors, si jamais Sirius voulait une confirmation, il ferait venir Ron et Hermione sur l'heure et ils ne pourraient pas le couvrir, ne connaissant pas le mensonge qu'il aurait inventé. Ne rien dire ne serait pas non plus une solution. « _Tu m'as déçu Harry _» … « _Je suis vraiment très fier de toi_ »… Merlin, que devait-il faire ?

- Allo Harry… tu es encore avec moi ?

Le garçon leva enfin ses yeux vers lui. Et Sirius se demanda ce qui pouvait bien lui faire si peur. Qu'est-ce que son fils avait-il donc encore inventé comme bêtise. Il n'avait pas envie de sévir à nouveau. La dernière fois, même si au final ça s'était bien terminé au niveau de la leçon, il avait tout de même blessé émotionnellement son fils. Il ne savait pas s'il arriverait à mieux ajuster son comportement. Mais il n'aurait pas le choix, si jamais cela le nécessitait, il serait obligé d'être sévère une nouvelle fois.

- Ecoute-moi Harry, tu as visiblement quelque chose sur la conscience. Je sais également qu'à ton âge, on n'est pas conscient de l'importance des choses. Je ne te promets pas de ne pas te punir mais d'être le plus éclairé possible.

- Je … c'est que c'est pas facile à dire.

- Je ne te demande pas de me faire un poème, juste de me dire comment tu as su pour les Mangemorts.

- … je l'ai vu sur la carte…

- La carte ? Quelle carte ? Demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils alors que son cœur s'emballait.

- La tienne … et celle de papa et Remus…

La carte du Maraudeur. Bordel, son fils avait récupéré leur carte ! Lui qui avait cru que Rusard l'avait détruite quand il ne l'avait pas retrouvée en début d'année… Il hésitait entre l'orgueil de savoir que cet artéfact bien particulier était la possession du descendant direct des Maraudeurs et la crainte de ce que cet objet là entre ses mains pouvaient faire. Puis il eut la pensée que si jamais sa cousine était tombée dessus, cela aurait été catastrophique. Il se rassura en se disant que pour cela, il aurait fallu qu'elle entre dans Poudlard sans se faire voir. Même si elle avait pu arriver dans le parc, jamais elle n'aurait pu s'approcher plus. C'était une horrible coïncidence et malchance qu'elle ait pu tomber sur Ioann, seul, dans le parc et à la nuit tombée.

Cette partie là de l'affaire était aussi dans le flou. Après la question principale du « comment sont-il entrés sans se faire détecter par les Détraqueurs », celle du « comment ont-ils fait pour savoir que Ioann serait là à ce moment là » était très nébuleuse. Il pouvait déjà éliminer l'hypothèse de l'animagus. Il était bien placé pour savoir que ce pouvoir là était un avantage indéniable face au Gardiens. Mais si Bellatrix l'avait été, sa propension à se vanter l'aurait trahi auprès de Severus. Quant aux deux autres, ils n'avaient pas la faculté et la concentration nécessaire pour l'être.

Mais alors qu'il était parti dans ses pensées, il croisa le regard apeuré de Harry. Il attendait visiblement sa sentence avec une grande appréhension. Sirius soupira en fermant les yeux. Il les frotta espérant se remettre les idées en place. Etre un père n'était définitivement pas simple. Mais pouvait-il réellement punir son fils pour détenir un objet qu'il avait lui-même fabriquer avec ses amis alors qu'il était tout juste un peu plus âgé que lui ?

- Papa ?

- Tu me mets dans une position pas évidente, Poussin, tu le sais ça ? Si cette carte tombe dans de mauvaises mains, elle peut te mettre en danger, Harry. C'est très important que tu en sois conscient et que tu fasses très attention.

- Je comprends, papa. Je n'y avais pas pensé avant mais je comprends maintenant… surtout avec ce qui est arrivé à Snape.

- Tant mieux. Ce qui est arrivé à ton camarade est terrible et n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Mais j'espère réellement que cela va te montrer les risques que tu encoures. Maintenant je t'avoue que ce ne serait pas honnête de ma part de te punir pour posséder cette carte. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait pour la récupérer et je ne veux pas le savoir. Tu pourras m'en parler une fois que je ne serais plus ton professeur mais certainement pas avant. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne peux pas te blâmer de la posséder alors que j'ai participé à sa création. Tout comme je ne peux pas t'en vouloir de nous avoir permis de savoir qui on allait affronter avant d'arriver sur place. Alors on va en rester là pour cette fois et je m'arrange avec mes collègues. Mais promets-moi de bien faire attention.

- Promis. Merci papa.

- Tu es bien le fils d'un Maraudeur tiens, maudit garnement. Mais si je te prends la main dans le sac avec la carte, je devrais garder mon rôle de professeur.

- Oui oui, t'inquiète. Je pense que dorénavant, je la garderais dans ma malle et je ne l'utiliserais qu'en cas d'urgence. C'est dangereux que je l'ai avec moi. Tu as des nouvelles de Snape ? Neville est un peu trop perturbé pour bien me dire son état.

- Quand il s'est réveillé, il allait bien. Il était encore un peu dans les vapes mais ça allait. Mais après il s'est renfermé. Poppy pense qu'il est en état de choc. Son père n'est pas très chaud mais il a vu avec elle pour qu'il reprenne rapidement les cours. Il devrait sortir vendredi matin. Ils pensent que reprendre une vie estudiantine normale l'aidera à dépasser ça.

- Mais il pourra ? Je veux dire physiquement.

- Il ne sera pas guéri avant quelques semaines. Complètement je veux dire. Mais ses blessures physiques sont bien moins importantes que celles de son moral. Il sera attentivement suivi et ses camarades de classe auront la mission de faire attention. A la moindre alerte, il repart à l'infirmerie.

- Ce n'est pas un vrai retour alors, c'est juste histoire de faire sauter son blocage c'est ça ?

- Tu as tout compris mon Petit Sucre.

- Le match Serpentard contre Poufsouffle la semaine prochaine va être étrange. Avec Malfoy qui est déjà sur le banc de touche et Snape qui le rejoint … c'est dommage. Mais j'espère que l'an prochain ils seront de nouveau sur leur balais. La dernière fois j'ai pas vraiment apprécié le match jusqu'au bout. Mais j'ai hâte de les affronter de nouveau.

- C'est un bon état d'esprit. Allez, retourne avec tes amis. J'ai encore des copies à finir avant le repas.

Harry lui souhaita bon courage et se retrouva dans les couloirs. Mais au lieu de remonter à la Tour, il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Poppy le regarda arriver avec suspicion mais lui autorisa l'accès à la chambre du blessé. A ce moment là le garçon se demanda ce qu'il ferait s'il devait faire face à tout un groupe de Serpentards. Mais il eut la chance de ne voir que Neville au côté de Ioann. Il s'avança et malgré les informations qu'il avait déjà eues, il demanda au plus petit comment il allait. Mais il n'attira même pas son attention. Il avait les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre, comme si quelque chose en lui s'était brisé et que son corps était maintenant vide de tout. Le Gryffondor se sentit mal à l'aise. Et inutile. Il échangea un regard avec Neville avant de faire demi-tour. Qui était-il vis-à-vis de Ioann pour l'aider alors que ses amis proches et son frère n'y arrivaient pas. Il sortit de l'infirmerie et ne releva la tête que pour voir Draco arriver. Il avait le visage défait et une grande fatigue tirait ses traits. Leurs yeux s'encrèrent un instant, avant qu'ils ne se croisent. Mais alors qu'il le dépassait, Harry leva sa main pour la poser sur son bras. Il le serra un peu en signe de soutient. Puis il continua sa route, alors qu'un « merci » murmuré arrivait à ses oreilles.

o0o

_Samedi 30 Avril 1994._

Draco était mortifié. Quand son parrain l'avait fait appeler dans son bureau, il avait cru que c'était pour parler de son frère. Ioann avait repris sa place parmi les élèves la veille et il était presque toujours aussi déconnecté. Il lui arrivait de parler par monosyllabes. Enfin de répondre aux questions qu'on lui posait. Mais il se laissait entrainer à droite ou à gauche sans réellement chercher à comprendre. Pourtant ce n'était pas du tout la raison de la présence de Lucius. Et le regard furieux de son père quand il avait passé la porte lui avait donné envie de faire un pas en arrière avant d'aller se cacher dans un trou de souris. Puis il s'était demandé ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour le mettre en colère. Il avait été rapidement fixé quand la première phrase prononcée fut « Peux-tu me dire ce que tu faisais à Pré-au-Lard le jour de l'attaque de décembre ? ». Alors oui, il était mortifié.

- Draco j'attends une réponse !

- C'est que … enfin … j'avais pas prévu d'y aller hein, mais l'occasion s'est présentée et je me suis dit que je pourrais faire mes cadeaux de noël…

- Es-tu terriblement si stupide pour oublier tout ce que je t'ai dit sur ta tante ? Qu'est-ce qui est donc passé dans ta petite tête idiote pour aller contre mon interdit et te mettre en danger ? Que crois-tu donc que les Mangemorts auraient fait s'ils t'avaient mis la main dessus ? Comment crois-tu que tu aurais résisté à ce qu'à subi Ioann alors que tu avais déjà une commotion cérébrale qui t'affaiblissait ? Comment crois-tu qu'on t'aurait retrouvé alors qu'on ne savait même pas où tu étais ? Et dans quel état ? As-tu seulement la moindre idée de l'importance de la bêtise que tu as faite ? Répond-moi !

- Oui père. Je… quand j'ai réalisé pour l'attaque, j'ai compris que c'était très dangereux d'avoir fait ça. Et j'ai eu peur de ce qui aurait pu arriver. Je vous jure père que je me suis senti mal après. J'étais paniqué et effrayé de ce que j'avais fait.

Le regard affolé de son fils calma légèrement la colère de Lucius. Quand il avait croisé Derviche au Ministère, la veille, il n'avait presque pas prêté attention à l'homme. S'il ne lui avait pas demandé si les miroirs magiques avaient satisfait son fils, il ne lui aurait même pas adressé la parole. Il lui avait répondu que la personne à qui il l'avait offert avait été ravie de son cadeau. Derviche avait laissé échapper un rire en l'informant que Draco avait été profondément intéressé par ces objets et qu'il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu des yeux d'adolescent briller avec autant d'éclat. Et cela l'avait interpelé. Draco avait fait sa commande par hibou. Il n'avait pas été à Pré-au-Lard étant donné qu'il n'en avait pas l'autorisation. Il avait alors insisté afin de vérifier les dires mais l'homme avait confirmé en lui disant qu'il était bien passé au magasin et qu'il avait fait garder les miroirs le temps de lui envoyer l'argent.

Et Lucius avait vu rouge. S'il avait eu Draco sous la main, il l'aurait très certainement étranglé. En fait, après coup, il avait été ravi que son fils soit à Poudlard, car il était à peu près sûr qu'il l'aurait frappé avant de l'engueuler. Il s'était promis de ne plus lever la main sur lui mais la colère et la peur rétrograde l'auraient probablement poussé à transgresser cette promesse. Surtout que l'attaque contre Ioann était encore bien trop vive dans son esprit pour qu'il fasse bien la part des choses. Aussi il avait attendu une journée afin de se reprendre avant de venir le confronter. Il avait bien fait. Surtout qu'il voyait bien dans le regard gris du garçon que cela le tourmentait énormément. Et il le croyait quand il disait qu'il avait compris son erreur dès le jour même.

- Je te crois Draco. Mais tu as fait preuve d'une irréflexion innommable. Je pensais que tu étais bien plus mature que ça. Tu m'as déçu Draco. Toi qui te targues d'être un grand protecteur pour Ioann, tu as prouvé en faisant cela que tu n'es qu'un enfant tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire. Tu vas être de nouveau grand frère. Quelle image crois-tu que tu vas donner à ta sœur ? Pour l'instant tu as encore tes obligations d'élève, mais dès que tu rentreras au Manoir, tu seras puni. Tu as voulu jouer à l'enfant capricieux et inconscient, alors comme un enfant tu seras traité. Et ce pendant tout un mois durant. Ta punition commencera à ton arrivée à la gare et se finira le jour de l'anniversaire de Ioann. Le soir, tu iras au lit à vingt heures trente. Tu auras une sieste obligatoire d'une heure l'après midi. Ta mère se chargera de ta toilette journalière. Tu ne seras pas autorisé à monter sur un balai et tes seuls jeux seront tes anciens jouets d'enfant. Tu seras automatiquement suivi de Dobby pour t'accompagner aux toilettes et tu seras sous la surveillance constante de quelqu'un. Les seuls moments où tu pourras être seul, se feront le matin et tu feras tes devoirs de vacances. Ta mère, et moi-même, viendrons vérifier que tout est correct et que tu as bien retenu tes leçons. La punition peut te paraitre sévère, mais ta mort aurait pu être l'issue de tes imbécilités. Tu peux te retirer.

Draco avait tour à tour écarquillé les yeux, été horrifié, particulièrement pour ce qui se rapportait à sa toilette, puis résigné. Ce fut la tête basse qu'il écouta la dernière partie du discours de son père. Il savait que celui-ci ne pouvait pas seulement lui faire la morale pour quelque chose d'aussi grave. Et il savait qu'il aurait pu bien plus le punir. Mais il se sentait toujours mal par rapport à cette affaire et c'était remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Il retint difficilement les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux. Si tout au long des dernier mois il s'était enorgueilli de la fierté de son père face à sa rééducation, sa déception le faisait se sentir minable. Alors il fit demi-tour et obéit au dernier ordre qu'il avait reçu.

- Draco, attends.

Lucius vit son fils s'arrêter et hésiter à lui faire face. Alors il s'approcha vivement essayant d'occulter le fait qu'il ferma fermement les yeux comme s'il craignait des représailles physiques. Il tendit la main et la posa sur son épaule avant d'attirer le garçon contre lui. Puis il le serra contre lui.

- Quand j'ai appris ce que tu avais fait, j'ai été très en colère. Mais j'ai surtout eu très peur. Salazar Draco, nous aurions pu te perdre. Et n'imagine même pas que nous allons cesser de t'aimer à cause de cette bêtise. C'est tout à fait impensable. Si tu es puni c'est justement parce que nous t'aimons trop pour te laisser recommencer. Tu comprends ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui père.

- Je sais que tu as eu suffisamment peur pour ne plus recommencer. Que tu as suffisamment bien retenu la leçon pour que la culpabilité te ronge. Cela pourrait suffire comme punition car tu as réalisé l'ampleur de tes actes. Mais …

- Mais c'est le rôle des parents de remettre leurs enfants dans le droit chemin.

- C'est bien. Tu es un bon garçon quand tu le veux bien. Tu as une très grande maturité quand tu réfléchis avant. Et c'est une grande qualité. Pense à ne plus l'oublier dans le futur. Maintenant va-t-en et retourne à tes activités de jeune homme avant de redevenir le bébé de ta mère aux prochaines vacances.

- Au revoir papa.

- Au revoir mon fils.

Lucius se permit un sourire en le regardant sortir. Oui, son fils avait fait une grave bêtise et avait mis sa vie en danger. Mais il avait largement compris sa faute. Il était bien plus adulte que la plupart des enfants de son âge. S'il n'avait pas fait autant de mal à Ioann, il remercierait presque Sergueï pour avoir responsabilisé Draco. Car prendre le jeune Snape sous son aile avait été la meilleure chose qui avait pu arriver à son grand garçon.

o0o

Ioann avait passé une partie de l'après midi avec Luna et Neville. En fait, il ne se rappelait pas vraiment de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Mais il lui semblait qu'à un moment, la jeune fille avait parlé de Boulabiz. D'étranges créatures très affectueuses et dont les bisous auraient des vertus étonnantes sur les peaux à problèmes. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait parler de ce genre de bestioles, mais comme cela venait de son exubérante amie, il n'avait pas cherché plus loin. En fait, il n'approfondissait rien de ce qu'on lui disait depuis quelques jours.

Un frissonnement le secoua avant qu'il ne se mette à trembler. Merlin qu'il détestait quand son corps trahissait ainsi ses faiblesses. Mais il repoussa au loin toutes pensées. C'était bien trop douloureux de les laisser envahir son esprit. C'était bien plus douloureux que les sorts eux même. Il avait cru mourir. Il avait cru qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais voir son père, son frère, sa famille ou ses amis. Il avait voulu mourir. Il avait même prié les anges de l'accompagner auprès de sa mère. La dernière fois qu'il avait espéré cela, c'était à cause de Sergueï. Finalement, quoi qu'il fasse, quel que soit le bonheur qu'il tentait de construire, tout finissait de la même façon. Dans la douleur. Cela n'en valait pas le coup. En plus il faisait souffrir ceux qu'il aimait.

Son père ratait certains de ses cours, le veillait la nuit, le surveillait de près. Il se privait de beaucoup de choses pour qu'il aille mieux. Pour lui. Il devait vraiment être un fardeau pour lui. Juste un gosse incapable d'avancer seul. Un faible qui avait besoin qu'on lui tienne la main pour ne pas s'enfoncer dans ses affres. Tout serait tellement plus simple s'il n'avait pas été là. Au moins ses amis profiteraient de la vie sans devoir garder un œil sur lui. Son père aurait peut-être trouvé une nouvelle femme à aimer. Pas que l'idée lui plaise, mais il n'était pas stupide. Il savait qu'un homme n'était pas fait pour rester seul toute sa vie. Et Draco ... son frère qui était toujours là. Qui le soutenait et le forçait à parler pour qu'il aille mieux. Même s'il ne le faisait pas toujours, c'était agréable de l'avoir à ses côtés. Mais ce n'était pas de son âge. Draco devrait être insouciant, profiter de ses amis, bisouiller sa copine, et pas lui servir de nounou.

Il sursauta brusquement et s'écarta vivement quand quelque chose le toucha à la joue. Il rougit intensément lorsqu'il réagit que c'était seulement Luna qui l'avait embrassé pour lui signifier qu'elle repartait dans sa Salle Commune. Il avait honte de réagir ainsi mais se contenta de baisser la tête. La voix de Neville l'aida à repousser une nouvelle fois ses idées noires. Et sa sérénité revint alors que le vide s'installait dans sa tête. Son père voulait qu'il lui parle de l'attaque, soi-disant pour le soulager. Il lui avait même dit que s'il ne voulait rien lui dire, il pourrait demander à un Psychomage pour l'aider. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui en parlait et il n'avait toujours pas donné son avis sur cette proposition. Mais de quoi serait-il soulagé en repensant et ressassant tout ça alors que tout oublier était tellement plus efficace ? Lorsque son ami appela le nom de son frère, il releva la tête pour voir qu'ils étaient presque arrivés devant la Salle Commune des Serpentards et que Draco était juste devant eux. Il n'eut même pas le courage de froncer les sourcils en voyant son visage tourmenté. Neville par contre, se chargea de poser la question qui tournait dans sa tête.

- Draco ? Ça ne va pas ?

- Si si, juste un léger problème.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Mon père vient de découvrir quelque chose et de me passer un savon…

Cette fois le visage de Ioann montra sa suspicion. Draco semblait mal à l'aise. Il n'était jamais réellement dans cet état. Il n'y avait que quand il se faisait surprendre en train d'embrasser goulument Tracey, quand on lui reparlait de sa transformation en fouine et lorsqu'on s'approchait du secret qu'il tentait de garder depuis des mois. Les autres fois tenaient plus de la comédie que du réel malaise. D'ailleurs il sembla remarquer son regard sur lui car il grimaça fortement. Et quand Neville lui posa la question, cette fois, il ne se cacha pas.

- J'ai bravé l'interdit de mon père et je suis allé à Pré-au-Lard. C'était le jour de l'attaque du village.

- Pourquoi ?

Draco glissa ses yeux gris remplis de culpabilité dans ceux de son frère. C'était la première fois depuis son attaque qu'il parlait sans que ce soit pour répondre à une question sur son état de santé ou sur son moral. Et étrangement c'était douloureux. Car il y avait une certaine trahison dans ce simple petit mot.

- Je suis un idiot, tu le sais bien. Je voulais juste faire comme tous les autres et profiter de la sortie de Noël.

- Non, pourquoi tu m'as menti.

- Ce n'était pas voulu, j'avais promis de ne rien dire. J'aurais voulu te le dire, mais tu étais si rassuré de savoir que mes parents ne m'aient pas autorisé à y aller que de toute façon, je n'aurais pas pu te le dire.

- Tu veux que je te parle de mes problèmes mais tu me caches ces choses là. Pourquoi ?

Le regard plein de larmes, d'incompréhension et de trahison de Ioann lui fit encore plus mal que la colère de son père. Merlin il s'était promis de toujours être là pour lui et il y avait l'impression que c'était lui qui lui faisait le plus mal.

Le plus jeune ravala ses larmes et le contourna. Cette fois il n'avait pas beaucoup d'efforts à faire pour se sentir vide. Comment pouvait-il faire confiance à Draco alors que lui-même se mettait ainsi en danger pour des bêtises ? Il aurait pu se trouver en face de Lestrange. Tout comme lui. Et il savait trop ce que c'était pour comprendre pourquoi son frère avait passé outre l'interdiction de Lucius. Il se détourna et continua sa route vers la Salle Commune.

- Attends Io ! Attends, ne pars pas comme ça ! S'écria Draco en le rattrapant et en se plaçant devant lui. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te décevoir, c'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dit.

- C'est pire maintenant. Laisse-moi. Laisse moi tranquille et ne m'approche pas. Je veux juste être seul. Tout seul. Reste loin de moi.

Ioann se sentait las. Trop de choses voulaient se battre dans sa tête et il n'aspirait qu'au vide. Il ne voulait penser à rien. Ni à la douleur physique, ni à celle mentale, ni même au fait que son frère ne lui faisait pas assez confiance pour lui parler de ce genre de choses. Non, il voulait juste fermer les yeux et tout oublier. Il en avait assez de la pitié des autres. Et de leurs simagrées. _Maman, viens me chercher…_

_o0o_

_Mardi 3 Mai 1994._

Un grand sourire égaillait le visage rude du Russe. Presqu'une semaine avant, il avait reçu un journal sorcier dans sa boite aux lettres. Et pas n'importe lequel. L'article de la première page, détaillait l'attaque qui avait eu lieu à Poudlard. Il indiquait que trois Mangemorts s'en étaient pris à un élève. Et pas n'importe lequel. Sergueï eut envie de rire en pensant que son neveu avait fait les gros titres. L'idiot avait réussi à se faire avoir et à se faire torturer. A croire qu'il aimait ça, se faire taper dessus. Mais cela avait été une bonne chose. Une très bonne chose.

Il repensa aux différentes visites que cette journaliste lui avait rendues. Elle était teigneuse comme bonne femme et terriblement curieuse. Il savait qu'elle savait pour lui et pourtant elle n'en avait jamais fait allusion. Et lui s'était contenté d'aller dans son sens. Mais oui, Snape lui avait arraché le gosse et cela lui avait été terriblement insupportable. Mais oui il avait voulu le récupérer car on ne retire pas ainsi un enfant à son tuteur après deux années de soins et d'attentions.

Il avait perdu sa vie aisée d'antan. Il n'avait plus son influence politique, il avait dû revendre sa maison et fuir les regards dégoutés de ses voisins, sa femme avait refait sa vie ailleurs et il devait travailler dans un boulot plus dégradant qu'autre chose. Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il avait prévu de se venger et c'était ce qu'il ferait. Plus tôt qu'il l'aurait pensé… Son bâtard de neveu était décidément le meilleur et surtout le plus facile moyen d'arriver à ses fins. Aussi avec délectation, il ouvrit son journal. Il aurait sûrement à payer tout ça à un moment ou à un autre. Mais il n'avait plus rien à perdre et était prêt à tout. Même s'il récoltait la peine de mort, il aurait répandu son venin et c'était le plus important. Il aurait aimé être une petite souris pour voir la chute du gamin, de son père et de son parrain. Mais il savait que cette Rita lui donnerait des détails très rapidement. On l'avait privé de sa vie… mais il ne tomberait pas seul… jamais.


	48. Accusations

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen et Connors.

Béta : BettyMars

Aurlie, effectivement Lucius compte traiter Draco comme un petit enfant vu que c'est ainsi qu'il s'est comporté. Effectivement il a prévu que Narcissa lui fasse sa toilette. Et c'est un Serpentard qui sait jouer avec les émotions et les réactions de chacun. Je ne dis pas qu'il ne va pas tenir ses engagements car un parent doit être crédible. Mais il y a plusieurs façons de nuancer. Je suis désolée que ce passage t'ai choqué, ce n'était pas le but, mais je ne changerais rien. A toi de lire la suite de cette affaire pour te faire réellement un avis (en sachant qu'il va falloir attendre un peu). Après, si cela ne te plait toujours pas, tant pis, je n'ai forcé personne à lire ni à laisser de review (sauf ma béta, mais elle, elle a « signé » pour le faire).

Alors je m'excuse si ce que je viens de dire est un peu sec, mais si je tiens compte des critiques constructives, ce genre de remarques m'horripile assez. Mais passons car je suis sûre que vous attendez ce chapitre avec impatience… encore beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre et une direction de l'histoire que vous n'aviez surement pas prévu. J'espère que malgré tout, vous adhérerez :)

Sur-ce, bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain.

* * *

Phrase défi : Tu pues le chat.

* * *

**Chapitre 48: Accusations.**

Draco se regarda avec dépit dans le miroir de son dortoir. Si à cause de sa paralysie, il avait arrêté de mettre du gel, ce n'était pas pour autant que se coiffer était devenu simple. Le pire était que maintenant il aurait été facile pour lui de reprendre ses habitudes capillaires mais Tracey aimait beaucoup le voir les cheveux libres. Cela faisait rebelle et sexy d'après elle. Mais en attendant, faire tenir ses cheveux correctement alors qu'ils s'amusaient à retomber dans ses yeux, était particulièrement exaspérant. Et puis il n'avait pas la patience d'être coquet en ce moment. Son frère était fâché après lui. Son frère qui était toujours renfermé sur lui-même passait son temps à l'éviter et à le repousser. Il voulait lui laisser du temps pour revenir vers lui, mais il n'était pas sûr que cette fois cela suffise. Quelque chose semblait s'être brisée en lui. Et c'était visiblement grave car aucun des adultes ne prenait son cas à la légère. Même s'ils le laissaient vivre tranquillement, ils vérifiaient tous qu'il avale bien ses potions avant de manger, qu'il n'était pas trop fatigué en cours ou qu'il soit bien dans sa Salle Commune le soir. Mais Ioann semblait ne pas le voir, ni ça ni tout ce qui pouvait l'entourer.

Neville faisait le joint entre eux, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Et Draco se sentait moche de cette situation. Il soupira en se disant qu'il restait encore un mois et demi avant la fin de l'année et le retour à la maison. C'était long avant que son frère ne soit en sécurité dans le cocon familial et réconfortant. Et en même temps c'était court. Car sa nouvelle petite sœur ne ferait réellement partie de la famille que le lendemain de son retour au Manoir. Et qu'il serait alors sous le coup de la plus humiliante punition qu'il n'ait jamais eue. Merlin, il était le grand frère et devrait vivre pendant un mois de la même façon qu'elle. Il allait lui donner une sale image de lui.

Il abandonna son miroir pour attraper sa robe de sorcier. Moira. Petite fille aux longues boucles blondes et aux grands yeux bleus. Il ne l'avait vue qu'une fois et pas longtemps. Mais déjà, il trouvait qu'il avait une jolie petite sœur. Ses parents lui avaient bien expliqué qu'il y avait eu des retards au niveau de l'adoption à cause du passé de la fillette. Elle n'avait que trois ans mais elle avait déjà fait trois familles adoptives. Elle n'avait jamais connu ses parents biologiques qui étaient décédés prématurément et avait été placée chez de la famille qui avait fini par la mettre en foyer car ils n'avaient pas les moyens de l'élever en même temps que leurs quatre autres enfants. Elle n'était restée que quelques semaines dans la famille suivante, les parents s'étant finalement rétractés après leur séparation. Quant au dernier foyer, c'était les services de la petite enfance qui avaient retiré la garde de l'enfant quand il s'était avéré qu'elle était relativement livrée à elle-même.

Draco grimaça. A peine trois ans et Moira avait déjà souffert d'un manque d'amour. C'était pour cela que l'assistante sociale avait posé ses conditions. Si les Malfoy devaient l'adopter, alors ils devraient venir la voir au foyer régulièrement et l'apprivoiser. Cela pourrait durer de longues semaines mais l'enfant ne partirait pas sans la certitude que cette fois c'était la bonne. Pour l'instant tout se passait bien, mais il n'était trop surpris. Quoi que les gens en disent, ses parents étaient des personnes aimantes et ils adoraient déjà la petite. Il aurait pu être jaloux mais ce n'était pas le cas. Malgré le savon qu'il avait reçu, il avait bien compris que ses parents l'aimaient toujours autant, même s'ils passaient régulièrement du temps avec leur future fille.

En attendant, alors qu'il parcourait les couloirs entouré par Vincent et Gregory, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que la vie n'était pas simple. Son frère et sa sœur avaient tous les deux des problèmes avec leur précédente famille, enfin un peu plus de problèmes pour Ioann depuis un certain temps, et il se sentait minable face aux deux. Entre Ioann qu'il avait déçu et Moira qu'il décevrait dès qu'elle aura vu sa mère lui faire sa ... brrr ... toilette. Merlin que cette idée était horrible. Sa mère allait le voir tout nu dans la douche tous les jours, pour lui frotter les fesses et ... Alors là oui, il savait qu'il allait mourir de honte dès le premier jour.

Tracey l'embrassa pour lui dire bonjour juste après qu'il se soit assis. Ce fut à peine s'il lui répondit. Il lui sembla d'ailleurs qu'elle en fut exaspérée mais il s'en moquait un peu. Il avait des préoccupations bien plus importantes pour l'instant. Et quand Théo, soucieux, lui passa le journal, il eut l'envie folle de remonter le temps que quelques années et d'oublier tous les problèmes. Il glissa son regard vers Ioann pour le voir se forcer à manger. Il avait toujours son air un peu absent et hermétique à son environnement. Finalement c'était peut-être une bénédiction. Draco aurait voulu le protéger et l'emmener loin de tout ça, mais il savait que ce n'était pas non plus la chose à faire. Il prit une forte inspiration et se leva pour le rejoindre. Il ne put passer à côté de la crispation de son frère quand il arriva derrière lui. C'était dur de faire ça, mais ne pas le faire serait pire encore. Il ne devait pas l'apprendre autrement.

- Ioann, tiens, je sais que ... enfin je préfèrerais que tu ne le lises pas mais je pense que tu devrais quand même le faire.

Ne voyant pas de mouvement, il posa le journal et leva son regard vers Severus. Celui-ci était visiblement énervé et tendu mais approuvait son jugement. Puis il repartit s'asseoir à côté de sa petite copine.

Les murmures. A nouveau. Il n'aimait pas les murmures. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'ils y en avaient qui le suivaient presque partout où il allait. Et ce matin, ils semblaient s'amplifier. Ce n'était jamais bon signe. Il déglutit difficilement et son estomac se révulsa légèrement. Il avait pourtant bien pris sa potion. L'anxiété en annihilait visiblement les effets curatifs. Il tendit la main vers le journal que son frère lui avait apporté et ferma un instant les yeux. Il était apparemment à nouveau dans le journal et pas que comme la victime d'un groupe de mages noirs. Sinon Draco n'aurait pas été stressé.

Il se décida à regarder quel article pouvait être insultant sans vraiment faire attention au silence qui s'était fait. Comme en attente de sa réaction. Il le trouva très rapidement, avec la photo attenante. _Maman, vient me chercher_ ... il eut l'impression de tomber dans un grand puits sans fond. Il n'arrivait même pas à se focaliser sur les mots pour savoir ce que l'article disait. Il était bloqué sur la photo ... _Sa_ photo ... Comment ? Pourquoi était-il dans un journal sorcier ? Il aurait dû être en prison. Son père lui avait bien dit qu'il y resterait, alors pourquoi était-il dans le journal. Son visage sévère et brut le fit frissonner. Détachant difficilement ses yeux du regard sombre de son oncle, il réussit à lire le titre de l'article.

Un léger hoquet lui échappa. _Sergueï Soloviev accuse !_ Le sous titre était encore plus parlant_. L'oncle de Ioann Snape accuse Milovan Gabrilov d'abus de pouvoir et Severus Snape de négligence sur son neveu_. Prenant une forte respiration et tentant de calmer son cœur affolé, le garçon se força à avaler une gorgée de lait. Sa faim était définitivement coupée, mais il ne se sentait pas capable de faire face à l'article sans un brin de réconfort. Puis ses yeux se baissèrent sur le reste de l'article avec anxiété.

_2 Juin 1986. Une date que Sergueï Soloviev n'est pas prêt d'oublier. Celle où Severus Snape et Milovan Gabrilov ont débarqué chez lui, affichant une reconnaissance en paternité non valide afin de lui retirer la garde de son neveu. « Ils sont arrivés, m'ont forcé à les laisser entrer. Puis ils ont attrapé l'enfant avant de me menacer et de l'emmener loin de moi. Ils sont sorciers, pas moi. Je n'ai rien pu faire ». Il a fallu un peu plus d'un mois à Sergueï pour entrer en contact avec des sorciers, leur expliquer son histoire et retrouver l'enfant. Les Aurors ont dû intervenir car Snape devenait dangereux. Mais alors qu'il venait de récupérer l'enfant de sa sœur, décédée prématurément, Milovan Gabrilov a fait valoir ses droits de parrainage. _

_Accompagné d'Aurors certainement dans la manigance, il a usé de son statut pour faire enfermer son rival en prison en avançant un lot d'inepties. « Il était proche de ma sœur et n'a jamais accepter de ne pas avoir la garde. Il m'a tout simplement évincé car il savait que contre des sorciers je n'avais aucun recours ». Notre confrère, que nous apprécions pourtant relativement bien, semble avoir une personnalité bien plus sombre que ce qu'il nous présente. Mais Monsieur Soloviev reste indulgent. Il ne compte pas porter plainte contre lui. Malgré les années passées en prison, il préfère voir l'avenir. « J'ai tout perdu. Mon métier, ma femme, j'ai du vendre ma maison et partir car j'avais perdu l'estime de mes voisins, de mes amis. Mais j'ai recommencé à vivre depuis six mois. Je ne veux pas me lancer dans une procédure alors que Gabrilov a bien plus de pouvoirs que moi. » _

_Alors Sergueï accuse afin qu'on ouvre les yeux sur certaines pratiques plus que douteuses dont il a été la victime. Mais une enquête a tout de même été lancée pour connaitre le fin mot de cette histoire. Milovan Gabrilov est suspendu et assigné à domicile depuis ce matin. _

_Mais si aujourd'hui il parle enfin, c'est surtout en réponse aux récents évènements. « J'ai appris dans le journal que mon neveu avait failli mourir. C'était horrible. Snape me l'avait arraché en me traitant comme un être inférieur et c'est à cause de son manque d'attention que mon garçon a failli rejoindre ma regrettée petite sœur. Il y a huit ans on m'a retiré tout droit sur lui mais je ne resterais pas les bras croisés à le regarder souffrir entre les mains d'un homme aussi peu scrupuleux. J'ai lu les articles qui parlaient de son amour pour son fils. Mais comment y croire alors que même au sein d'une prestigieuse école, il n'est pas capable de veiller à sa sécurité ! ». Où donc était Snape quand son soi-disant fils chéri était en train de se faire torturer par les Mangemorts ? _

_Cette fois Sergueï accuse et porte plainte. La santé de son neveu étant visiblement en danger auprès de son géniteur, il ne compte pas le laisser souffrir sans rien dire._

_On nous avait montrés du doigt, on nous a trainés dans la boue et pourtant, il y a quelques mois déjà, nous avions soulevé un problème autour de Severus Snape et de son fils. Car toute la vérité n'a pas été donnée. Même aujourd'hui à la lumière de ce nouveau témoignage poignant d'un homme qu'on a mis plus bas que terre. Depuis presque deux ans qu'il est élève à Poudlard, le pauvre garçon a souffert plus que de raison. Tout a soigneusement été étouffé au fil des mois, mais les faits restent là. « Il y a eu trop de négligences et mon neveu en a pâti. Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire alors que sa mère, ma sœur, n'est plus là pour veiller sur lui. ». D'ici ce soir, Severus Snape sera destitué de ses droits parentaux jusqu'à la fin de l'enquête voire plus si les accusations de négligence sont vérifiées. La prison se profile doucement pour cet ancien Mangemort. Ioann Snape sera mis sous la tutelle des services de l'enfance en attendant le verdict et pourrait retourner sous la garde de son oncle d'ici quelques semaines. _

_Décidément, la famille Snape fait beaucoup parler d'elle. Et au milieu, se trouve une nouvelle fois un jeune garçon de presque treize ans, qui se remet doucement de ses blessures. Toute l'équipe se joint à moi pour lui souhaiter un prompt rétablissement et lui offrir notre soutien pour cette nouvelle épreuve. Un jour, tout s'arrangera enfin. « Sois fort mon garçon, un jour tout ira mieux et nous serons enfin réuni »._

_Barnabas Cuffe, Rédacteur en chef de la Gazette du Sorcier._

Milo froissa le journal et le jeta à l'autre bout du salon. Il était finalement heureux d'être assigné à domicile et surveillé comme le lait sur le feu. Parce que sinon il aurait mis la main sur Sergueï et l'aurait déjà dépecé. Il savait ce type vil mais pas au point de se faire passer pour un gentil tonton persécuté. Comment avait-il pu dire ces choses là ? Bordel, comme si Ioann n'était pas assez troublé depuis son attaque voilà qu'en plus de revoir Sergueï, qui entre parenthèse devait croupir en prison, il devait faire face aux menaces de ce salopard. Sans compter qu'avec tout ça, Henrique et lui allaient devoir être séparés le temps que les choses se tassent. Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque que leur homosexualité s'apprenne dans cette conjoncture. Cela rajouterait de l'eau au moulin de Soloviev. Et pourtant, il aurait bien besoin du soutien de son amant pour supporter l'affaire.

La cheminée s'alluma de vert et il se leva, baguette à la main, prêt à renvoyer l'intrus en cas d'alerte. Mais ce fut la silhouette aristocrate de Lucius qui apparut sur son tapis. Il ne baissa pourtant pas sa baguette et son air ne s'adoucit pas.

- Gabrilov, baisse ta baguette.

- Va te faire foutre, Malfoy ! Je croyais que tu te chargeais de Soloviev et qu'il devait pourrir en taule jusqu'à la fin des temps !

- Déjà tu baisses d'un ton. Je sais que les conditions ne sont pas idéales mais nous allons avoir du boulot pour arranger les choses et pour que Ioann n'en pâtisse pas, alors ce n'est pas en me menaçant qu'on va avancer.

- Comment t'as fait ton compte pour laisser Sergueï retrouver sa liberté ! S'écria Milo, toujours aussi énervé mais en baissant tout de même son arme.

- Tu m'excuseras d'avoir du faire face à beaucoup de problèmes depuis un peu plus d'un an. Je ne suis pas non plus omniprésent ! Je te rappelle que j'ai déjà donné de ma personne lorsque Bletchley a viré Albus l'an dernier ainsi que dans l'affaire Skeeter. Et dois-je également te rappeler que mon fils a souffert pendant des mois d'une commotion cérébrale avant de manquer d'en mourir. Alors oui, je n'ai pas surveillé ce qu'il en était pour Sergueï et c'est un tort, mais je te laisserais pas m'insulter de la sorte !

Milo et Lucius se regardèrent vivement, le regard noir et le sang chaud. Mais ce fut le Russe qui désamorça la situation. Il soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

- Désolé. Je suis sur les nerfs et tu as subi. Je sais que tu n'y es pour rien et que tu en fais déjà beaucoup à côté pour réparer les conneries de chacun.

- Et j'aurais dû prendre le temps de vérifier que le sort de confusion était toujours actif ainsi que le fait que les Moldus ne s'attardaient pas sur son dossier afin qu'ils le laissent dans sa cellule. Cela ne prend pas longtemps. Je le fais habituellement tous les ans, mais j'ai complètement oublié l'été dernier.

- De toute façon maintenant c'est fait, il faut juste qu'on fasse avec et qu'on l'arrête avant qu'il ne sème le doute dans les esprits. Il est comme toi, il a le verbe facile et sait amadouer avec quelques belles phrases. Il était d'ailleurs un parfait politicien bien véreux avant qu'on lui enlève Ioann.

- Le problème c'est qu'il a aussi visiblement des alliés.

- Comment ça ?

- Parce qu'il n'y a plus aucune trace de ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé il y a huit ans. Le dossier original des Aurors a disparu tout comme tout ce qui se rapporte à la famille Snape. Seuls les papiers de la reconnaissance en paternité et les liens de parrainage sont toujours là. Et les copies aussi sont inaccessibles.

- C'est pour ça qu'il est si sûr et si actif ... , réfléchit Milo. Parce qu'il a verrouillé l'affaire en faisant disparaitre tous les documents l'incriminants ! Putain, comment et quand a-t-il fait ça ?

- Il a été libéré début janvier. Il a eu presque quatre mois pour faire son coup.

- Mais seul, il ne serait arrivé à rien.

- Effectivement, car une chose est sûre, c'est qu'il n'a jamais mis les pieds au Ministère. Sa plainte contre Severus a été enregistrée à l'extérieur par Scrimgeour lui-même ce matin. On a vraiment un gros problème car il a toutes les cartes en main. Etant donné que tu le connais, crois-tu qu'il pourrait être en cheville avec Lestrange ?

- Non. Je ne vois déjà pas vraiment comment lui, un Moldu, aurait pu les trouver alors que les Aurors n'y arrivent pas. Sans compter que rien que l'idée de Lestrange, qui prône la suprématie des Sang-Purs, s'associant à un vulgaire Moldu, c'est hallucinant. Et puis c'est plus un opportuniste. Je penche plutôt sur le fait qu'il ait profité de l'attaque contre Ioann pour entrer en jeu. Il a ainsi eu une semaine pour peaufiner les détails. C'est plus dans son style. Sauf qu'il avait déjà dû prévoir comment il s'attaquerait à nous.

- Il voulait vous faire tomber, Severus et toi, c'est évident, déclara Lucius. Et le fait qu'il se soit accoquiné avec un sorcier, qu'il fait disparaitre les preuves contre lui et mêlé les médias prouve qu'il n'est pas un adversaire négligeable.

- Nous atteindre en faisant souffrir Ioann ... car il savait très bien que nous souffrons toujours en même temps que lui. Putain, je vais le tuer ce connard.

- Et il aura gagné car c'est toi qui finiras à Azkaban. Bon, tu ne bouges pas de là, je file au Ministère pour voir si Kingsley ou Nymphadora ont trouvé quelque chose d'exploitable.

- Mon patron a beau me soutenir dans cette affaire, si je transgresse l'injonction c'en est fini de ma carrière. Alors non je ne vais pas bouger de là. Et je m'occupe de contacter Severus pour voir ce qu'il en est à Poudlard. Le p'tit Ange doit être dans un sale état après avoir lu cet article.

Lucius repartit aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé. Depuis le matin, il s'activait. C'était sa nièce qui l'avait prévenu dès que la nouvelle de la plainte était tombée au Ministère. Il avait abandonné toutes ses affaires séance tenante afin de pouvoir sauver les meubles. Mais l'affaire était déjà bien mal entamée et Kingsley lui avait donné la plus mauvaise nouvelle en lui parlant de la disparition des dossiers de l'affaire de 1986. Mais il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Pas quand la tutelle de Ioann était en jeu et que la menace de le voir remis entre les griffes de Sergueï flottait au dessus de leurs têtes. Il s'autorisa un léger sourire en coin lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Narcissa l'attendait dans le Hall du Ministère. Sa charmante femme avait décidé d'aider et de faire connaitre son opinion ... Salazar, il plaignait presque Scrimgeour de devoir affronter cette digne représentante de la famille Black. Il allait se rendre compte que si sa moitié était une belle femme, il ne fallait pas non plus toucher à sa famille.

o0o

A Poudlard, Ioann dut relire deux fois l'article qui tremblait devant ses yeux. Une crise de tétanie avait décidé que c'était le moment de se rappeler à lui. _Il_ était revenu et avait réussi à le séparer de son père. Même si pour l'instant ils étaient toujours présents dans la même école, tout pouvait changer en quelques heures. Et son père, qui lui avait promis que plus rien ne pourrait les séparer, était maintenant destitué de son rôle ... Il avait menti. Il lui avait menti en lui disant qu'il ne craignait plus rien de _Lui_. C'était faux. Il allait devoir repartir là-bas. Il allait devoir subir ... Il se sentait trahi une nouvelle fois. Après Draco, c'était au tour de son père. Encore.

Le garçon ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Loin. Il devait enfouir tout ça loin. Ça faisait mal et il ne voulait plus avoir mal. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, ceux-ci n'exprimaient plus rien. Il reposa le journal avant d'avaler une potion pour calmer ses muscles. En quelques instants, il sentit les spasmes musculaires se calmer et s'en trouva soulagé. Il regarda son assiette. Il n'avait pas très faim, mais il devait tenir pendant son cours. Il avait déjà du mal à suivre les leçons alors si en plus il était distrait par une fringale, ça n'irait plus. Alors il attrapa sa fourchette, faisant fi des nouveaux murmures qui l'entouraient, et termina son repas sous le regard insistant de ceux qui s'inquiétaient pour lui.

Severus était au bord de l'explosion. Il fallait mieux pour le Russe de ne jamais croiser sa route ou il pourrait bien oublier qu'il avait raccroché son masque de Mangemort depuis des années. Il était sûr que l'Avada était comme le balai, ça ne s'oubliait pas. Mais pour l'instant, l'inquiétude prenait progressivement le pas. Son fils avait lu l'article et sa réaction n'avait pas du tout été normale. Il semblait faire comme s'il n'était pas touché et qu'il n'était pas sous la menace de repartir auprès de son cauchemar vivant. Il le vit finir son assiette et même se resservir d'un verre de lait. Il remarqua alors les mines soucieuses de Draco et Neville. Eux aussi avaient dû réagir que ce n'était pas normal du tout.

Mais il ne put s'attarder plus longtemps car un hibou se posa devant lui. A sa patte, une lettre portant le seau du Ministère l'attendait. Il l'ouvrit prestement avant de prendre note des accusations officielles et des conditions de la mise en place de la destitution de droit sur Ioann. C'était ce qui lui faisait le plus mal. Qu'on mette en balance le lien biologique et moral entre son enfant et lui. Il se fit la remarque qu'il devrait également contacter Milo pour voir comment il prenait les choses et Lucius pour demander des comptes. Si le blond avait bien respecté sa part du travail, jamais Sergueï n'aurait réapparu dans ce coup d'éclat.

Il releva la tête et avisa que Ioann, accompagné de ses camarades, quittait la Grande Salle. Ils allaient visiblement à leur premier cours de la journée. Il se fit l'amère réflexion que soit le garçon avait appris à gérer ce genre de situation par la force de l'habitude, soit il n'avait pas encore totalement réagi et que le moment venu il finirait par s'effondrer et ce ne serait pas joli à voir.

Mais la journée se passa sans plus de problème pour le jeune Snape. Il était toujours plus ou moins déconnecté de la réalité et son comportement n'avait pas évolué malgré le retour de Sergueï. Si les adultes avaient dû faire face à la tourmente en répondant aux interrogatoires des Aurors et de l'assistante sociale, il préférait oublier pour ne pas souffrir. Pourtant cela le rongeait de plus en plus. Des flashs lui rappelèrent la cave, le hangar, les mains et la faim. Une fois il échappa une larme avant de se forcer à ne penser à rien. Lorsqu'il arriva à son cours de Potions, il remarqua que son père n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. L'inquiétude était plus que présente dans son regard presque constamment fixé sur lui alors qu'il sanctionnait avec hargne toute digression. Même Julian se vit perdre des points pour avoir haché une racine de gentiane séchée au lieu de l'émietter. Ce fut d'ailleurs une énorme surprise pour tous les élèves qui n'avaient pourtant jamais été inquiétés de la sorte.

Ioann comprit que si lui préférait ne penser à rien pour ne pas souffrir, son père devait faire face à bien pire. Il était en première ligne des accusations et risquait sa liberté pour le défendre. Encore une fois il était un poids pour lui. Warrington n'avait pas tort finalement, son père aurait sûrement préféré ne pas l'avoir dans sa vie que de devoir subir tout ça. Il fut pris d'un vertige assez violent et manqua de tomber de la chaise. Son père et son parrain souffraient à cause de lui. Si au moins Lestrange l'avait tué, tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé ... Si seulement ...

Severus avait bien vu le malaise de son fils mais un bouillonnement trop fort dans un chaudron l'avait détourné de lui. Quand il avait pu se rapprocher, Ioann avait repris ses esprits. Il lui avait même lancé un regard légèrement teinté de reproches. Et même si c'était douloureux, il savait que c'était mérité. Il lui avait si souvent dit qu'il n'aurait plus rien à craindre de Sergueï afin de le réconforter, que cela ne pouvait que lui revenir avec force en ce jour sombre. Il finit son cours sans vraiment avoir la tête à ce qu'il faisait. Il n'avait pour l'instant eu que le passage de Kingsley à l'heure du repas de midi et attendait avec stress la visite des services de l'enfance. Il soupira lourdement lorsque les élèves furent sortis et sursauta en découvrant que Ioann n'était pas parti.

- Comment te sens-tu mon Cœur ?

- Je suis fatigué papa.

- Je te promets qu'on va tout faire pour régler ça rapidement et que tout ira bien. Je sais que tu dois avoir l'impression que tout est catastrophique mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tu ne verras même pas de différence que tout sera terminé. Ne t'inquiète pas Chaton.

- Je m'inquiète pas, papa. Mais je suis fatigué et j'aimerais aller un peu m'allonger à l'appartement. Comme ça je serais au calme. Je rentrerais ensuite au dortoir pour attendre mes copains.

- Ioann qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu sembles si calme à propos de tout ça que je m'inquiète vraiment.

- Ça sert à rien que je pleure, de toute façon ça changera rien ... Dis, je peux aller à l'appartement ?

Le regard du garçon se fit plus pressent et affirmé. Severus n'en fut pas plus soulagé mais ne put lui refuser ce repos. Il était déjà loin d'être en forme et cette sale histoire devait le travailler bien plus qu'il ne voulait le dire.

- Bien sûr que tu peux y aller. Tu sais bien que Poppy tient à ce que tu te reposes si ça ne va pas. Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

- Je vais juste dormir un peu. Tu n'as pas besoin de venir.

- Bien. Mais n'hésite pas à venir me voir si ça ne va pas, d'accord ?

- Si je vais pas bien c'est au service de l'enfance qu'il faut que j'en parles maintenant, répondit Ioann avec un venin qui lui était peu courant.

- Je suis vraiment désolé de tout ça mon Cœur, soupira Severus comprenant que même s'il ne voulait pas le montrer il était réellement très touché par tout ça.

- Je vais me coucher, je suis fatigué.

Severus regarda son fils s'éloigner. Cette fois c'était fait, il avait blessé son fils. Bien involontairement mais les faits étaient là. C'était une horrible sensation que de savoir qu'on avait déçu son enfant. Il passa une main lasse sur son visage pour effacer ses soucis avant de faire entrer les élèves suivants. Puis Brenda Peters, assistante sociale de son actif, passerait le voir après son dernier cours. C'était décidément une bien mauvaise journée.

o0o

Ioann arriva dans son salon et s'appuya contre la porte. Ses yeux parcoururent la pièce du regard avant de s'attarder sur les photos. Un sanglot lui échappa. _Il_ voulait lui enlever sa famille. _Il_ ne voulait pas de lui mais ne voulait pas non plus qu'il soit heureux. Sinon pourquoi ferait-_il_ tout ça ? Il se laissa glisser le long du panneau de bois avant de se rouler en boule sur le sol. Il avait mal. Il n'arrivait plus à rejeter ses pensées et à se protéger. Il avait trop mal pour continuer ainsi. Il lui fallut un long moment pour calmer ses pleurs. Alors il se leva et se dirigea dans sa chambre. Il s'avachit sur son lit et se laissa envahir par ses réflexions. S'il n'était pas là tout irait mieux. Il se redressa d'un coup. C'était ça la solution. Il regarda l'heure. Il devait faire vite. Il se jeta dans son armoire pour en sortir un sac à dos. Celui qu'Oncle Milo lui avait offert après qu'ils aient campé en France. Il avait la particularité d'être enchanté afin de s'agrandir intérieurement tout en restant extérieurement de petite taille.

Il attrapa quelques vêtements qu'il jeta pèle mêle dans le sac. Puis il attrapa le Vif de Draco et l'écrin qui trônait à côté. Il le serra légèrement. Dedans il y avait la gourmette que son père lui avait offerte pour ses cinq ans. Il ne pouvait plus la porter car elle était trop petite mais il y tenait énormément. Il attrapa également sa peluche défraichie et une couverture épaisse avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il récupéra le nécessaire indispensable avant de refermer son sac. Il se changea rapidement, essuya les larmes qui glissaient toujours sur ses joues avant d'enfiler un blouson Moldu. Il passa sa robe de sorcier par-dessus et garda sa cape sous le bras.

Un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui indiqua qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps avant la fin des cours. Furtivement, il glissa dans les couloirs. Mais soudain il se figea. Ses potions ! Avec prudence, il pénétra dans le bureau de son père. Malgré son état nerveux et émotionnel, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que Mamie Minou et Severus n'avaient toujours pas mis fin à leur dernière embrouille car le dernier mot de passe du bureau était très significatif : _tu pues le chat_. Mais ce brin de bonne humeur ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes. Il écouta attentivement et se précipita dans le laboratoire. Il savait que le professeur en avait préparé toute une réserve. Très rapidement, il trouva les fioles qu'il enfouit vivement dans son paquetage. Puis il reprit sa route. L'avantage de connaitre les raccourcis fut qu'il arriva rapidement à l'extérieur du Château sans que personne ne le voie. Il jeta un regard angoissé aux serres puis à la forêt. Les souvenirs étaient bien trop présents pour qu'il puisse affronter ce passé trop récent. Vérifiant que personne n'était présent, il courut vers le saule cogneur. Il savait qu'il y avait un passage dessous pour rejoindre la Cabane Hurlante. Comme quoi, cela lui avait servi de fouiner, de parler avec les tableaux et d'écouter les histoires de sa famille.

Le problème arriva quand il se retrouva devant un arbre peu désireux de le laisser s'aventurer près de lui. Il aurait pu essayer de se faufiler entre les branches énervées. Sa petite taille et sa souplesse étaient un avantage indéniable, mais sa forme physique ne lui permettrait pas de tenter l'expérience. Ses muscles le tiraient bien trop pour tenter le coup. Et il commençait à réellement être fatigué. Il chercha ce qui pourrait l'aider avant de se rappeler que Tatie Poppy lui avait dit comment elle-même passait l'épreuve de l'arbre pour rejoindre le passage. Une branche qu'elle faisait léviter. Il savait que si elle savait comment il utilisait les histoires qu'elle lui avait racontées, elle ne voudrait plus jamais lui en dire. Puis il se rappela qu'il comptait partir pour ne plus revenir afin que tout le monde puisse vivre normalement sans qu'il interfère sur leur bonheur. Reniflant piteusement, il fit léviter un bout de bois pour atteindre le nœud qu'il entrevoyait au pied de l'arbre. Il lui fallut quatre essais pour enfin arriver à bloquer les branches.

Rapidement il se glissa dans le passage. Sa petite taille lui permit d'avancer rapidement dans l'étroit boyau. Il déboucha dans la vieille maison hantée en une bonne poignée de minutes. Il ne prit pas le temps de se reposer. Il savait que la fatigue l'empêcherait de repartir s'il s'arrêtait, et puis, il n'était pas rassuré. Cette vieille bicoque était réellement effrayante. Quand il arriva dans le village de Pré-au-Lard, il enfila sa cape et rabattit sa capuche. Il ne savait pas trop où aller, mais il comptait s'éloigner un peu avant de faire appel au Magicobus. Il n'aimait pas ce transport, mais c'était le plus efficace et sécuritaire pour l'instant. Ensuite, il rangerait sa baguette pour ne plus l'utiliser. Le Ministère pourrait rapidement le repérer et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Son visage était d'ailleurs bien trop connu pour qu'il l'affiche mais il avait l'avantage d'être bilingue. Il pourrait ainsi tromper plus facilement son monde. Le plus dur serait de trouver une cheminée reliée au réseau et de l'utiliser sans éveiller des soupçons. Ensuite ...

o0o

Alors que Ioann faisait venir le Magicobus à lui en levant sa baguette, Draco avait envie de se pendre. Ou d'assommer les deux filles qui se disputaient autour de lui. Mais il était un gentleman et il avait bien retenu les leçons de son père : on ne frappe pas une femme. Depuis la fin du cours, Tracey et Pansy s'envoyaient de joyeuses insultes parfois très imagées. Et si au début c'était amusant, à la longue c'était usant. Surtout que ce n'était pas le jour et qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à les supporter. Il finit par les abandonner au détour d'un couloir. Théo ricana à ses côtés.

- Un problème Nott ?

- Non non. Je me disais juste que Pucey ramait comme un idiot pour attirer l'attention de Banks alors que toi tu fuis deux filles folles de toi ... le monde est bien mal fait quand même.

- Et bien si tu es jaloux, je te les laisse. Elles sont épuisantes quand elles sont ensemble.

- Vois au moins le bon côté des choses, Pansy fout la paix à ton frère depuis que tu sors avec Tracey.

- Un point pour toi. Mais cela ne change rien au problème. Elles ne peuvent plus s'entendre mais elles sont quand même régulièrement collées ensemble. Je ne comprendrais définitivement rien aux femmes. Au moins toi tu n'as pas ce problème là. Daphné est plutôt quelqu'un de calme.

- C'est sûr qu'elle n'a pas le caractère explosive de Tracey. Mais je passe toujours après son chat. Tu vois, rien n'est parfait.

- Et c'est peu de le dire. Tu sais où est parti Blaise ?

-Sur le terrain de Quidditch sûrement. Je te rappelle qu'il remplace Ioann pour le match de Samedi et qu'il stresse un peu.

- Beaucoup tu veux dire. Il est carrément sur les nerfs.

- Draco !

- Toute ma sympathie Malfoy. Au ton de Trac', c'était les dernières paroles que tu prononçais et je suis flatté qu'elles aient été pour moi, se moqua Théo.

- Dégage Nott et ferme ta bouche, tu commences à dire n'importe quoi.

Draco se renfrogna et se retourna pour voir Tracey, furieuse, arriver sur lui. Elle lui fit remarquer qu'il l'avait abandonnée et qu'il n'était qu'une fouine exaspérante. Le blond la fusilla du regard. Elle renifla avant de faire demi-tour, hautaine et raide.

- Une parfaite lady cette fille. T'as tiré un sacré numéro.

- Elle m'énerve. Et toi aussi tu m'énerves ! Et en plus, ce n'est vraiment pas le jour pour m'énerver ! Merlin faut vraiment qu'elle se calme, Davis, sinon elle dégage. J'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec elle alors que mon frère est de nouveau au centre d'une tourmente médiatique.

- J'ai trouvé qu'il avait un peu trop bien pris tout ça, fit remarquer le jeune Nott avec sérieux. Ça n'annonce rien de bon.

- Je suis bien du même avis que toi. Et ça me fait un peu peur aussi. Depuis le début de l'année il subit des attaques de partout. J'ai peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise cette fois. Il était bien trop tranquille. Il est déjà affaibli par les tortures qu'il a subies. J'ai peur que ce ne soit la goute en trop et qu'il craque complètement.

- C'est vrai ce que cet homme a dit dans le journal ?

- Non ! Salazar non ! je ... j'ai vu quand il est venu chercher Ioann et j'étais là le lendemain quand mon frère est revenu blessé. Ce type est immonde et raconte des bobards. Il a été en prison car ... tu promets que tu ne diras rien à personne ?

- Tu as ma parole, mais si tu veux un accord écrit, je suis prêt à le signer, avec mon sang s'il le faut.

- Ok, ça me va. De toute façon je crois que cette fois toute l'affaire va être étalée dans la presse. Il a été en prison non pas par abus de pouvoir, mais parce qu'il battait Ioann. Papa a fait jouer ses relations pour accélérer les choses. Je sais que tu as une dent contre mon père à cause du tien. Mais moi je suis fier de lui et de ce qu'il a fait. Je suis fier qu'il ait changé. Et il l'a fait pour Ioann et moi. Mais c'est surtout mon frère qui lui a ouvert les yeux. Par la souffrance et le lourd passé qu'il a amené.

- Mon père est à Azkaban très certainement à cause du tien, répondit sèchement Théo. Et ma mère ne veut pas que je lui rende visite. Je ne suis pas idiot, je sais que mon père n'était pas très héroïque et qu'il a fait de mauvaises choses. Mais ... mais je crois que je respecte ton père pour ce qu'il fait pour sa famille. J'aurais aimé que le mien fasse la même chose pour moi. Peut-être qu'alors il serait là lui aussi ...

- Je suis désolé Théo. Je ...

- Laisse tomber. Tu n'y es pour rien et je le sais bien. En fait, je t'apprécie assez. J'aimerais juste que certaines choses relatives à ... mon père et au tien ... restent en dehors de nos discutions. C'est encore un sujet trop sensible pour moi.

- Je comprends. Et ta compagnie m'est agréable également. Et puis tu protèges un peu Ioann aussi ... moi ça me suffit.

- Il est important pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, je sais que les frères et sœurs s'aiment beaucoup en général. Mais votre relation semble aller au-delà d'une relation fraternelle habituelle.

- Le jour où il est revenu après que Sergueï Soloviev l'ait arraché à son père, je lui ai promis de toujours le protéger. Je ne sais pas comment sont des frères et sœurs normalement donc je ne pourrais pas vraiment comparer. Mais c'est vrai que nous sommes très fusionnels. Il passera toujours avant les autres.

- Si un jour tu étais avec une fille qu'il n'aime pas et que toi tu aimes plus que tout, tu ferais quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais une chose est sûr, si Ioann ne l'aimait pas, cela s'en ressentirait dans mon comportement.

- Et la fille te quitterait certainement ... Tu devrais aller le voir. Aujourd'hui, il a réellement besoin toi. Alors même si vous êtes en froid, va le voir. Les frères et sœurs s'embrouillent souvent. Mais il y a des choses qui passent bien au-delà.

- Tu sembles bien renseigné pour un enfant unique.

- Je sais observer. Et Ioann et toi êtes une espèce très intéressante à étudier.

Les deux Serpentards se sourirent légèrement. Ils n'étaient pas les plus grands amis du monde. Mais il y avait assez de compréhension entre eux pour finalement enterrer la hache de guerre. Ils avancèrent côte à côte et en silence jusqu'à la Salle Commune avant que Draco ne parte à la recherche de son frère. Il tomba sur ses amis et leur demanda où il était. Evidement, ils n'en savaient rien. Mais Elidjah lui dit qu'il ne l'avait plus vu depuis le cours de potions où il était resté un peu plus dans la salle. Le blond se dit alors qu'il avait dû aller se reposer, soit à l'infirmerie soit chez son père. Si ce n'avait pas été le cas, Severus aurait sonné l'alerte. Il hésita un moment avant de finalement partir chez son parrain. L'appartement était vide. Déçu, il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie mais Poppy lui indiqua qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Cela le perturba grandement et avec réticence il rejoignit ses camarades. Sur le chemin il croisa Crivey et se rappela que son frère avait déjà passé pas mal de temps avec ce Gryffondor adepte de la photographie. Aussi il lui demanda s'il ne l'avait pas vu. Mais une nouvelle fois, la réponse fut négative. « _Peut-être que Severus l'a renvoyé chez eux pour l'éloigner et s'occuper de lui tranquillement ... _»

o0o

Severus était d'une humeur de chien. L'entretien avec Peters avait été désagréable et orientée. Il était évident que ce rendez-vous était une formalité nécessaire mais que les rapports étaient écrits d'avance. Tout avait été fait pour qu'il perde la garde de Ioann. Quand il entra dans la Grande Salle, le repas avait déjà commencé. En plus d'être désagréable, cette rencontre avait été longue. D'un regard il avisa que son fils n'était pas là. Il avait dû s'endormir profondément et ne s'était pas réveillé. Il lui ferait apporter un plateau repas en allant le réconforter. Il s'arrêta et tourna la tête lorsque Draco l'interpela pour lui demander s'il allait bien.

- Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de le vérifier, mais il doit toujours dormir. Il m'a demandé l'autorisation d'aller se reposer dans sa chambre.

- Sa chambre ? Ici à Poudlard ?

- Bien sûr, je n'allais pas l'envoyer à la maison, s'indigna Severus.

- Il était pas dans sa chambre tout à l'heure.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien ses amis m'ont dit qu'il était resté à la fin de son cours de potions et qu'il n'était pas revenu. Je me suis dit qu'il ne devait pas être bien et qu'il était à l'appartement, mais il n'y avait personne. Et il n'était pas avec Poppy non plus.

- C'était quand ? Demanda Severus en s'affolant légèrement.

- Il y a bien deux heures, après les cours. J'ai trouvé ça étonnant mais j'ai pensé qu'il était peut-être avec toi ou à la maison.

- J'avais un rendez-vous avec une idiote du Ministère, il n'était pas avec moi. Merlin ce n'est pas vrai !

Severus se précipita vers la table professorale afin d'en parler avec ses collègues pour savoir s'ils l'avaient vu. Mais bien évidemment, personne ne put l'aider. Précipitamment, plusieurs professeurs quittèrent la salle pour partir à la recherche de l'enfant. Les élèves n'avaient pas spécialement suivi l'affaire, mais lorsque Draco arriva, anxieux, devant Neville, un silence d'attente l'accompagnait. Il demanda à son ami s'il avait eu des nouvelles du plus jeune mais le Gryffondor ne l'avait pas vu depuis le midi. Le regard décidé et en parfaite harmonie, ils quittèrent tous les deux la salle afin de procéder eux aussi à quelques recherches. Rapidement, les jumeaux Weasley s'éclipsèrent également, suivis par quelques Serpentards. Ron attrapa le bras de Harry et le traina vivement dans le couloir alors que Hermione lui demandait de ralentir.

- Ron, mais lâche le ! Tu vas lui faire mal !

- Et Pomfresh le soignera en moins de deux, s'exaspéra le rouquin. Harry, tu as ta carte sur toi ?

- Non elle est dans ma malle dans le dortoir comme ... mince, on se magne !

Le jeune Potter fit fi du règlement et se mit à courir dans les couloirs, suivi par ses deux amis. Hermione avait visiblement compris elle aussi car elle ne pestait même pas sur le fait qu'ils étaient en train de transgresser les règles. Il leur fallut pourtant un certain temps pour arriver à destination. Harry se jeta sur sa malle et en sortit un bon nombre de ses vêtements qui s'éparpillèrent tout autour de lui. Dès qu'il attrapa le vieux parchemin, il l'activa et avec l'aide du reste du Trio, il chercha la petite étiquette correspondante à Ioann. La plupart des élèves étant toujours dans la Grande Salle, c'était facile de faire le tri. Pourtant, nul part il ne le trouva.

- Sirius aurait peut-être un moyen de le trouver plus facilement, commenta Hermione, après tout, il a conçu la carte.

- Il est là, au troisième étage, indiqua Ron, on a qu'à aller lui demander.

Harry acquiesça et tous les trois reprirent leur course effrénée. Ils manquèrent d'ailleurs de le percuter en arrivant sur lui. Le professeur les regarda avec autorité en leur disant qu'il n'avait pas le temps avec leurs acrobaties.

- Il est pas sur la carte, papa.

- De quoi ?

- Ioann, on a regardé sur la carte du Maraudeur, et il n'y est pas ! Ou alors elle ne marche pas bien.

- La carte n'a pas ce genre de faiblesses. Fais-moi voir ça.

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil avant de poser sa baguette dessus et de lancer une incantation. Toutes les étiquettes disparurent sauf une. Le nom de Severus était indiqué, dans un des couloirs des cachots. Il était inscrit en orange car le nom de famille était identique à la recherche demandée. Si Ioann Snape avait été là, il serait apparu à l'encre rouge. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas et Sirius déglutit.

- Papa, ça veut dire quoi ?

- Que Ioann n'est plus dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

- Alors où est-il ? Demanda Ron en un murmure.

- Il peut être n'importe où ailleurs ... rangez la carte et restez dans votre Salle Commune.

Sans plus s'attarder, le professeur dévala les étages. Il regretta de ne pas avoir gardé la carte avec lui lorsqu'il ne retrouva pas son collègue tout de suite. Mais le voir ne le soulagea pas non plus. La nouvelle était bien trop sombre pour cela.

- Snape !

- Quoi !

- Je ... depuis notre scolarité j'ai une technique infaillible pour trouver les gens dans Poudlard. Je ne t'en dirai pas plus car ce secret n'est pas que le mien. Mais ... mais il faut que tu me crois sur parole.

- Active Black ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, je cherche mon fils au cas où tu l'aurais oublié !

- Et tu ne le trouveras pas ici. Il n'est pas dans l'école ni sur le domaine.

- Il ... quoi ? S'épouvanta Severus.

- On ne trouvera pas Ioann ici car il est hors des limites du collège. Le problème c'est qu'avec l'affaire en cours, si nous diffusions l'information pour le retrouver, ils te le retireraient sur le champ.

Severus vacilla et Sirius l'agrippa vivement. Il ne pouvait se mettre à sa place, mais comprenait sa détresse. Si la situation était inversée, il ne serait sûrement pas en meilleur état.

- Tu es certain de ce que tu avances ? Chuchota le père éprouvé.

- Malheureusement oui.

- Merlin mais que c'est-il passé ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais je vais contacter Dora. Elle et quelques collègues de confiance se mettront sur le coup. Ils seront limités dans leurs actions, mais au moins ce sera déjà ça. Je vais aller à Pré-au-Lard vérifier qu'il n'y soit pas et je vais envoyer Remus sur le Chemin de Traverse. Rentre chez toi et vérifie qu'il n'y soit pas. Et demande à Albus un contrôle des cheminées. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, je doute que ce moyen ait été utilisé. Trop évident et il reste toujours une trace du dernier voyage. Mais il vaut mieux être prudent et tout vérifier.

- Depuis l'attaque la semaine dernière, les barrières ont été renforcées. Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir quelle idée je préfère, mais je suis presque persuadé qu'il est parti seul. Je vais vérifier ses affaires. S'il manque des choses, alors je serais fixé.

- Tu crois réellement qu'il aurait pu fuguer ?

- Oui. Surtout quand on lui annonce que je n'ai plus l'autorité sur lui, que je risque la prison, que son parrain est suspecté dans l'affaire et que ce connard de Soloviev lui promet de reformer une famille. Son pire cauchemar qui s'affiche à la Une. Alors oui, la fugue ne me parait pas si surréaliste que cela. Surtout qu'il était bien trop calme par rapport à tout ça pour que ce comportement ne soit pas suspect.

- Alors on va partir de ce principe. Je transmets à mes collègues. On avisera avec les autres professeurs et les élèves. Personne ne doit savoir qu'il n'est plus là pour l'instant.

- Parce que tu crois que ça va fonctionner comme ça ?

- Ioann est l'Enfant de Poudlard. Tous les tableaux, fantômes et sûrement elfes le disent. Et les élèves ont déjà prouvé leur foi en te suivant lorsque Skeeter avait fait des siennes. Peu de secrets résistent dans l'école, mais ces murs savent se couper de l'extérieur quand il le faut. Et puis on va rapidement lui mettre la main dessus au petit garnement, alors ça ne risque rien.

- Ce n'est pas un garnement c'est ...

- Un enfant blessé, oui, mais il est tout de même relativement futé pour disparaitre ainsi alors qu'il est relativement surveillé.

- C'est un Serpentard.

- Et un Serpentard sait se débrouiller pour toujours s'en sortir.

- Merci Black. J'apprécie ... ce que tu fais pour moi malgré notre passif.

- Ouais, mais on était deux pauvres cons quand on était jeunes. On a grandi et on est père de deux gamins qui sont capables d'attirer toutes les emmerdes du monde. Alors autant mettre notre faculté à se mettre sur la tronche à disposition afin de garder ces deux là en bonne santé. Ce sera bien plus intelligent au final.

- Trois gamins. N'oublie pas que Draco n'est pas non plus doté d'une chance infinie. Et je suis d'accord avec toi. On a vieilli et nos disputes d'adolescents stupides ne sont plus d'actualité. Pas quand nos rejetons arrivent à s'entendre et s'entraider. Mais n'imagine même pas que je vais faire l'impasse sur quelques insultes bien senties.

- Merlin non ! Ce serait bien trop bizarre si tu ne m'en balançais plus au visage. Et puis j'ai l'habitude maintenant, ça me manquerait.

- Tant mieux, parce que maintenant tu peux peut-être bouger ton sale cul de Sang-Pur et aller prévenir tes camarades de jeu. Si mon fils a vraiment fugué, alors il peut être très inventif dans sa fuite.

Severus fit aussitôt demi-tour. Il avait du mal à croire que leur trêve avait tourné au traité de paix. Mais l'idée ne lui était pas forcément désagréable. Sans compter que cela l'avait aidé à se calmer afin de mieux appréhender la suite. Mais rapidement l'angoisse le reprit. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le mieux, que Ioann ait été enlevé ou qu'il ait fugué. Après tout, pour lui c'était autant douloureux. Son bébé, qu'on menaçait de lui enlever, était quelque part, loin de lui et certainement pas en sécurité. Lorsque la porte de la chambre du garçon claqua contre le mur sous la force qu'il avait mis pour l'ouvrir, ses entrailles se gelèrent. Cette fois c'était sûr. Le vif d'Or et la gourmette avaient disparu. Son bébé était bien quelque part loin de lui, dans la nuit qui était en train de tomber et surtout seul. Ioann avait fugué ...


	49. Maître Lucius

Note : bonjour, je ne suis pas Mounette mais sa beta. Comme elle va vous l'expliquer ci dessous, elle a un problème d'ordi et le site buggant, elle n'a pas pu poster ce matin avant de ne plus avoir d'ordi. Elle m'a contactée pour que je le fasse dès que possible. BettyMars.

. . .

Bon, je vais faire court car j'ai peu de temps avant d'aller bosser et peu de temps tout court. Mon ordi merdouille, il s'arrête tout seul au bout de 5 à 10 min (je vous dis pas la galère pour vous envoyer ce chapitre...). Je l'amène tout à l'heure chez un copain qui le testera et me dira ce qui ne va pas avec lui. Aussi je poste aujourd'hui car demain je ne pourrais pas. Je ne garantis pas de poster à temps la semaine prochaine, mais au pire d'ici 10 jours j'ai repas chez une amie chez qui je pourrais squater internet et donc je posterais. Pour les reviews, j'essaierais de vous répondre via le téléphone portable de mon homme. Sinon n'ayez pas peur, mes chapitres d'avance sont sauvegardés sur 2 clé usb et 2 disques durs externes donc si mon ordi est bon à jeter, je n'ai rien perdu pour autant ) (oui, j'ai appris à sauvegarder … au fil des années de plantages informatiques lol).

Ce chapitre est le plus long de ce tome 2 et probablement de toute la saga. J'espère que vous l'appréciez autant que j'ai eu de plaisir à l'écrire. Bonne journée et à bientôt.

* * *

Phrases défi :

-« du miel ! » « elles sont où les abeilles ? »

-premiers baisers

-le miracle de l'amour,

-Hermione parle d'un article qu'elle a lu dans le Daily Planet

- Ron doit dire « Pourquoi veux-tu que je suive les abeilles ? Tu veux tomber sur une géante en mémoire du bon vieux temps ? »

* * *

**Chapitre 49 : Maître Lucius.**

_Samedi 7 Mai 1994._

Remus inscrivit un large _Désolant_ sur la copie qu'il était en train de corriger. Comment ces gamins pouvaient-il encore écrire de telles âneries à un mois de leurs examens de fin d'année ? C'était inimaginable. Il poussa un soupir avant de tendre la main vers sa tasse de thé. Il était encore relativement tôt mais il avait une pile assez conséquente de devoirs à corriger. Pas que Severus ait gagné un cran dans son rôle de bourreau de travail, mais parce qu'il avait lui-même demandé à son collègue de récupérer toutes les copies à traiter. Avec la fugue de Ioann et l'affaire Soloviev, il n'était pas bon de le laisser se défouler sur les devoirs des élèves.

Une confrontation entre Milovan, Severus et Sergueï avait été prévue pour le lundi suivant. Le loup-garou n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il en ressortirait. Pas que du bon certainement. Enfin, heureusement qu'Albus avait très rapidement réagi et avait scellé le château avec un sort, ainsi aucun élève n'avait pu faire sortir l'information de la fuite du garçon. Cela aurait aggravé les choses. La dernière fois que le directeur avait utilisé cette méthode, c'était déjà pour protéger Ioann, lors de son arrivée au château, huit ans plus tôt.

Remus attrapa une nouvelle copie tout en ayant une pensée pour l'enfant. Personne ne savait où il était et pourtant dès que l'alerte avait été donnée, des hommes de confiance, dont lui, avaient été mis sur l'affaire. Mais plus de trois jours après, il restait toujours introuvable. Il fallait souhaiter que ce soit parce qu'il avait de la ressource, et non qu'il avait eu quelques problèmes ...

Alors qu'il appréciait d'enfin tomber sur un parchemin de qualité, une énorme explosion retentit dans son salon. Baguette à la main, il arriva précipitamment pour voir qu'un nuage de suie avait pris possession de la pièce. Il toussa fortement avant de se rendre compte qu'il y avait de l'écho. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit en grand avant de lancer un petit sort afin d'évacuer la fumée. Rapidement, il distingua une silhouette fine surmontée ... d'une tignasse violette.

-Dora ? Que me vaut cette ... spectaculaire entrée ?

-Oh, désolée pour le désordre. Je nettoierais, t'inquiète. J'ai trébuché en rentrant dans ma cheminée et j'ai un peu ricoché dans les conduits. Au moins l'avantage c'est que tu n'auras pas besoin de ramoner cette année.

Remus ne put que s'amuser à la regarder se redresser en s'époussetant vivement. Ses cheveux étaient tellement ébouriffés qu'il se demandait comment ils arriveraient à reprendre leur vraie forme sans un sort de glue. Son visage semblait tiré par la fatigue et était lui aussi marqué de larges marques de suie. Mais pas assez pour qu'il ne puisse remarquer son léger rougissement.

-Voilà une excellente chose, merci de ta participation.

Sa voix était amusée mais malgré tout, il était tendu. Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis le jour où elle avait découvert qu'il était un loup-garou. Aussi même s'il rangea sa baguette, il ne put totalement se relaxer.

-J'ai essayé de te voir avant, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de travail et ... non, en fait c'est que j'ai reculé à chaque fois le moment.

Dora était nerveuse. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et grimaça à la crasse qu'elle enleva. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire. Elle avait longtemps réfléchi à la conduite à suivre. Et une chose était certaine, c'était qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui. Elle ne savait pas encore trop quel nom apposer dessus mais elle l'avait dans la peau. Le problème était, non pas qu'il était un demi loup, mais plutôt comment elle allait lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Après tout, elle était bien Métamorphomage, son cousin animagus, son oncle ancien Mangemort et une de ses tantes bonne à enfermer profondément dans les coins les plus reculés d'Azkaban. Alors ce n'était pas son problème mensuel qui lui faisait peur. Par contre, si cette fois elle s'était décidé à venir le voir, elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé quoi lui dire.

-Je vais faire réchauffer du thé, je reviens, annonça Remus lui faisant reprendre conscience.

-Attends je ...

-Ecoute, je suis désolé que tu aies appris ma condition de cette façon là, soupira l'homme. Mais au moins maintenant les choses sont claires. Tu ne me dois rien et tant que tu ne le cries pas sur tous les toits, je m'en accommoderais.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est que ... rha, ça m'énerve !

-Je vais m'occuper du thé.

-NON ! Ecoute, je ... je ressens des choses pour toi. Et non ce n'est pas du dégout ou autre. En fait, je crois même que je t'apprécie encore plus maintenant qu'avant car justement je sais pourquoi tu n'étais pas très en forme parfois. J'ai toujours aimé nos rencontres et nos discutions et j'aimerais beaucoup reprendre où on en était.

-Je pense, pour ma part, que c'était une erreur. Je ne nie pas ressentir une attirance envers toi. Mais je suis bien plus âgé que toi et surtout je suis un hybride, je vais forcément t'attirer des ennuis.

-L'âge n'est pas important. Nous sommes des sorciers, alors qu'est-ce que douze ans quand on peut vivre très vieux ? Quand à ton problème de condition ... et bien on évitera juste les rendez-vous à la pleine lune. Remus, j'aimerais vraiment qu'on essaye tous les deux. Sincèrement ...

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Remus la regarda avec une grande tristesse avant de fermer les yeux et de se frotter les tempes. Il ne lui apporterait rien de bon. Et pourtant savoir qu'elle n'était pas insensible à lui avait allumé un petit feu en lui. Pourquoi la vie était-elle si difficile ? Tout ça parce qu'un loup sanguinaire avait décidé d'agrandir sa meute. Si Greyback n'avait pas déjà été mort, il l'aurait sûrement torturé pour compliquer ainsi les choses. Un contact doux sur ses lèvres le fit sursauter et écarquiller les yeux. Il tomba dans le beau regard de Nymphadora. Un regard tendre et déterminé. Il avait l'impression que des décharges électriques le traversaient à chaque fois qu'elle picorait ses lèvres. C'était sûrement la chose la plus insouciante qu'il ait faite, mais il avait envie d'y croire. Alors il glissa une main dans ses cheveux plein de suie, son autre bras autour de sa taille, et la colla à lui afin de l'embrasser plus correctement. Et pour un début de relation, ces premiers baisers étaient fichtrement bons.

o0o

A Poudlard, l'heure du petit déjeuner était largement entamée. L'ambiance était tendue. Le dernier match de l'année allait être joué : Serpentard contre Poufsouffle. Un match de grande importance car si Serpentard perdait, les Gryffondors récupéreraient la coupe. Dans le cas contraire, c'était plus délicat. Si Higgs attrapait le Vif, alors sa Maison remporterait le tournoi. S'il ne l'attrapait pas mais que l'équipe gagnait quand même, tout se jouerait sur les points et donc à pas grand-chose. Alors l'école était en ébullition. Du côté des Serpentards, ce n'était pas simple. Avec Snape et Malfoy sur la touche, cela se compliquait. Pas que Terence et Blaise ne soient pas au niveau, mais en tant qu'équipe, ces joueurs n'avaient pas une aussi grande expérience.

A la table des Gryffondors, si l'humeur générale était stressée, un certain amusement flottait. Sûrement était-ce dû au fait que Lee venait de se faire jeter publiquement par sa petite copine. Hermione lança un regard exaspéré aux jumeaux qui se raillaient de leur ami sous les encouragements de leurs autres camarades et même par moment de l'amoureux pas si éploré que ça. Tout en secouant la tête, elle se replongea dans son journal. En face d'elle, Ron rigolait des facéties de ses frères tout en se faisant un honneur d'engloutir tout ce qui se trouvait à portée de son assiette. Harry sourit lorsque Ginny donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule de son frère pour qu'il avale ce qu'il avait dans la bouche avant de rire afin d'éviter de dégouter les autres personnes autour de lui. Il secoua légèrement la tête à les voir se chamailler alors que son regard se portait à la table des Serpentards.

Parkinson était semblable à elle-même depuis de longues semaines. Elle donnait l'impression de n'avaler que des pamplemousses trop acides tellement elle était de mauvaise humeur. La relation entre Davis et Malfoy lui était vraiment néfaste. Harry perdit son sourire en remarquant l'absence de ces deux là. Aucun doute sur le fait que le blond supportait mal la fuite de son frère. Il avait été maussade, pâle et ses yeux avaient été cernés de noir depuis plusieurs jours. Alors un soupir, Harry se concentra sur sa table en entendant Hermione leur parler.

-C'est incroyable. D'après cet article dans le Daily Planet, il paraitrait que pour le conserver le temps du trajet de Babylone à Alexandrie, le cadavre d'Aleksandre le Grand aurait été embaumé dans du miel !

-Et qui s'intéresse à ça ? Lui demanda-t-il avec exaspération.

-Tu imagines tout ce qu'on faisait avant et qu'on ne fait plus maintenant ? Avec du Miel !

-Du miel ? Où ? Demanda Ron en cherchant le pot des yeux.

-Dans la ruche sûrement, finis donc ta gamelle, s'énerva Hermione.

-Alors pourquoi tu en parles ? Tu as vu des abeilles c'est ça ? C'est le printemps, c'est normal, reprit le rouquin avant de regarder autour de lui en fronçant les sourcils. Elles sont où les abeilles ?

-Tu aurais bien besoin de quelque chose de plus fort que du chocolat pour te réveiller mon pote, rigola Harry. Mais si tu veux, on peut aller dans le parc, trouver des abeilles et les suivre.

-Pourquoi veux-tu que je suive les abeilles ? Tu veux tomber sur une géante en souvenir du bon vieux temps ?

-Parle pas de malheur, grimaça Harry, en pensant à un Aragog jaune rayé de noir avec des ailes.

-Vous n'êtes que des imbéciles tous les deux. Vous n'êtes même pas capables d'être sérieux deux minutes et de vous instruire, râla Hermione avant de se lever et de partir.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Demanda Ron en avalant son morceau de pudding. Si on a plus le droit de plaisanter maintenant.

-Je crois que c'est l'approche des examens qui la stresse. Sans compter l'affaire Snape qui la perturbe, répondit Ginny avec tristesse. Beaucoup font comme si tout allait bien, mais ce n'est pas vrai.

-D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, vous avez vu Neville aujourd'hui ? Demanda Harry.

-Non, il était déjà parti quand on s'est levé, répondit son meilleur ami.

-Il me semble l'avoir vu se diriger vers le parc quand je suis arrivée. Je pense qu'il a dû aller dans les serres, fit remarquer la rouquine.

-Il a l'air très affecté par tout ça. Presque autant que Malfoy ...

-Tu sais Harry, on est tous un peu bouleversé par ce qui arrive à Ioann, soupira Ron en posant ses couverts. Il n'était déjà pas en forme depuis l'attaque. Mais Neville est très proche de lui. C'est pas juste ce qu'il lui arrive à Snape Junior. Il ne méritait pas de se voir retirer son père alors qu'il venait de se faire torturer. C'est moche tout ça. Et j'espère vraiment que Snape père va gagner contre l'autre.

-Et j'espère aussi qu'on va retrouver Ioann ou qu'il va réapparaitre. Il n'est pas en état de s'en sortir seul, rappela Harry.

-Venez les garçons, le match ne va pas tarder et si on veut de bonnes places, il ne faut pas trainer, les entraina Ginny. On ne pourra de toute façon rien faire pour Ioann pour l'instant.

o0o

Alors que le match commençait, dans les cachots, Draco déprimait. Il était allongé sur son lit, en position fœtale, la tête sur les genoux de Tracey alors que sa main gauche s'activait mollement autour d'une balle en mousse. C'était un des exercices que Poppy lui avait demandé d'effectuer assez souvent afin de retrouver toute sa mobilité. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était plus pour évacuer sa nervosité que par soin thérapeutique. Et puis il s'était fait une raison. Il ne retrouverait vraisemblablement jamais l'entière capacité de sa main. Son esprit refoula vivement cette douloureuse constatation. Il était déjà assez perturbé comme ça sans rajouter à son mal être. Il n'avait pas voulu aller déjeuner et encore moins voir la dernière rencontre sportive de l'année. Pas alors que Ioann avait fugué. Merlin, était-il un si mauvais frère pour que celui-ci préfère fuir plutôt que de venir le voir ?

Il était un idiot. Il avait laissé leur brouille durer en pensant qu'il reviendrait rapidement vers lui mais l'effet inverse s'était produit. Encore une fois, il avait mal géré leur dispute. Et pourtant, la première fois il s'était juré de ne plus refaire les mêmes bêtises. Mais tout s'était enchainé trop rapidement. Maintenant en plus de s'inquiéter de savoir comment Sergueï serait mis sur la touche, ce dont qu'il espérait plus que tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander où était Ioann et s'il allait bien. Il soupira lourdement avant de frotter son nez contre la robe de Tracey. Pour couronner le tout, les deux miroirs à double sens étaient à Poudlard, donc inutiles. Tout ça parce que Ioann avait compris qu'il lui cachait quelque chose et qu'il n'avait pas voulu lui parler de ses problèmes. Draco n'était pas stupide, il savait que son frère allait mal depuis quelques semaines.

-Tu as eu des nouvelles ? Demanda Tracey en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Non. Ni sur Io, ni sur l'affaire. Je sais que mon père se démène pour arrêter ce salopard de Soloviev mais je n'en sais pas plus.

-Et pour Snape père ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je crois que le service de l'enfance l'a interrogé plusieurs fois pour savoir s'il est réellement apte à s'occuper de son fils, mais je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles non plus.

-Tu sais, on devrait sortir de ce dortoir.

-Je ne veux pas voir le m ...

-Pas pour aller voir le match, mais pour prendre l'air, tout simplement. Ce n'est pas en restant enfermé que ça fera bouger les choses.

-Et alors ? Je ne peux rien faire, alors pourquoi ne pas rester là tout simplement.

-Parce que tu es en train de faire une dépression. Et que c'est pas bon de rester enfermé. Alors on va aller se promener un peu.

Tracey se leva et entraina Draco avec elle. Le blond grommela fortement avant de se faire couper par un baiser. Il se sentit coupable d'autant prendre de plaisir alors que les évènements ne s'y prêtaient pas. Mais cette chaleur que lui offrait Tracey était délicieusement réconfortante. Si Ioann avait été là, il se serait raillé de lui en avançant le miracle de l'amour et pleins d'autres bêtises de ce genre. Mais là, il n'avait plus envie de penser à autre chose d'autre que sa petite amie et surtout pas à son frère. Il avait besoin de s'évader. Et ce fut ce qu'il fit en se laissant entrainer vers le lac, tout en essayant d'occulter les cris provenant du terrain de Quidditch.

o0o

Severus aurait préféré ne pas être là. Il aurait aimé qu'on lui dise où était son fils et qu'il puisse le retrouver. Merlin, son bébé n'était peut-être pas très grand pour son âge, mais il n'était pas non plus invisible. Pourquoi diable personne ne l'avait encore trouvé ? Surtout qu'il n'était pas suffisamment remis physiquement pour supporter cette fugue. Alors non, il aurait préféré être ailleurs que sur ce gradin inconfortable à regarder des enfants disputer un match pourtant important pour la première place. Mais il se fit violence pour rester jusqu'au bout. Il était le directeur de Maison d'une des équipes. Son rôle était de montrer qu'il les soutenait. Même si au fond de lui, tout cela lui paraissait bien futile. Il remarqua tout de même que le stresse de Zabini était plus qu'évident et lui faisait rater beaucoup de passes. Mais dès que Higgs attrapa le Vif d'Or et que la fin du match fut sifflée, le professeur quitta la tribune précipitamment. De toute façon il n'y avait pas de quoi se réjouir. Serpentard avait le Vif, mais les Poufsouffles avaient les points et la coupe était très certainement aux Gryffondors.

Le professeur parcourut rapidement le chemin qui le ramenait vers le château. Sa préoccupation était plus compliquée encore que la fugue de Ioann. Pour trouver des indices sur l'endroit où il aurait pu aller ou même un mot, il avait fouillé, avec répugnance il devait bien l'admettre, dans les affaires du garçon. Ce n'était que par hasard qu'il était tombé sur une liasse de lettres anonymes et insultantes cachées sous le matelas. Son bébé avait encaissé tout ça sans rien dire et cela avait sans aucun doute joué sur son état mental. Lui répéter qu'il n'apportait que du malheur à sa famille et que celle-ci serait bien mieux sans lui avait dû être le déclencheur pour le faire fuir.

Merlin mais quel mauvais père était-il de ne rien avoir vu ! Pourtant ce n'était pas comme s'il ne le couvait pas en permanence. Et Warrington avait de la chance d'être déjà enfermé car Severus n'avait aucun doute sur la provenance de ces immondes parchemins, il connaissait bien son style. Enfin tous sauf peut-être le dernier. Car d'après la date, l'ex-Serpentard était déjà en institut pénitentiaire quand Ioann l'avait reçu. Apparemment, un complice avait dû l'aider dans son entreprise. Mais vu la conjoncture, Lucius avait gardé les lettres précieusement après qu'il les lui avait remises. Son ami lui avait dit qu'il ne pourrait les utiliser qu'une fois l'affaire réglé avec les services de l'enfance et Ioann en sécurité dans les bras possessifs de son père.

Le regard du professeur fut attiré par un mouvement du côté des serres. Instinctivement il glissa sa main autour de sa baguette. Après tout, l'attaque de son fils avait commencé sur ce chemin. Mais ce n'était que Neville. Celui-ci leva son regard à ce moment là et s'arrêta un instant avant de détourner les yeux. Severus se demanda ce qui lui arrivait, bien qu'il se doutait vaguement de ses tourments. Il hésita un instant entre l'attendre et le confronter ou reprendre son chemin. Mais le garçon décida pour lui en accélérant le pas dans sa direction.

-Professeur, vous avez eu des nouvelles ?

-Non Monsieur Londubat, rien de nouveau pour l'instant.

-Oh. Je suis inquiet pour Ioann.

-Et je vous en remercie. Mais dites moi, vous n'avez pas l'air en grande forme, dormez-vous bien la nuit ?

-Ce n'est rien, juste un coup de fatigue ça va passer. Au revoir professeur, répondit Neville ne reprenant sa marche.

-Un instant Neville. Ne partez pas comme ça. Suivez-moi.

Le Gryffondor se mordilla la lèvre et ne put faire autrement que le suivre. Mais il dut allonger le pas pour ne pas se faire distancer. Le professeur semblait décidé d'arriver à destination le plus rapidement possible. Et le garçon ne fut pas étonné d'arriver dans son bureau. La dernière fois qu'il y était venu était lors de la réimplantation de son souvenir. Ça avait été moins difficile que l'extraction et le bouleversement qui en avait découlé bien plus gérable. Mais il ne s'attarda pas là dessus et s'assit lorsqu'on le lui demanda.

-Bien, la situation a beau ne pas être évidente pour moi, je ne suis pas encore totalement aveugle pour ne pas voir que vous n'êtes pas bien. Comme je vous l'avais indiqué, si vous avez besoin de parler, je serais là pour vous écouter.

-Je sais, et je vous remercie de votre offre, mais ça va bien. J'ai un peu de mal à bien dormir en ce moment, c'est vrai, mais ça va passer.

-Je vous proposerais volontiers une potion pour vous aider à dormir, mais je pense que si vous parliez de vos problèmes à quelqu'un, alors votre sommeil reviendrait d'une bien meilleure façon. Je ne veux pas vous forcer mais je pense sincèrement que vous devriez vous ouvrir à quelqu'un.

-J'ai peur professeur, murmura Neville en fixant son regard sur ses mains. Depuis l'attaque de Ioann, j'ai peur pour lui. Mes ... mes parents ont subi les _Doloris_ de Lestrange et ... et ...

-Et ils souffrent encore des conséquences.

-Oui, et même si Ioann n'a pas subi les mêmes dommages, il n'était pas en forme physiquement. Il est blessé et il a besoin de soins. Personne ne sait où il est et peut-être qu'il a eu des complications. Et moralement il n'allait pas bien non plus. Il a peut-être eu quelques séquelles aussi comme mes parents ... sinon pourquoi il serait parti ? Ce n'est pas son genre.

-Je comprends vos inquiétudes, car elles rejoignent les miennes. Je me rassure en me disant qu'il est parti en emportant le stock de potions que j'avais préparé pour qu'il puisse être soigné. Mais est-ce qu'il les prend correctement ? Est-ce qu'il a de quoi se nourrir suffisamment pour ne pas tomber en anémie ? Je ne peux pas répondre à ces questions. Mais je sais pourquoi il est parti. Il a subi beaucoup d'épreuves depuis quelques mois. Avec son parrain, nous en avions conclu qu'il était arrivé à un point de rupture lorsqu'il ne sortait pas de son état de choc consécutif à son attaque. Le retour de Sergueï Soloviev dans sa vie était de trop pour lui.

-C'est lui qui l'avait battu n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, c'est bien lui.

-Vous allez le faire arrêter n'est-ce pas ? Il va payer pour ce qu'il a fait et fait encore à Ioann, n'est-ce pas ?

-Nous faisons tout pour. J'avoue que la fuite de mon fils nous met dans une situation bancale. Mais ce n'est qu'une légère épine dans le dossier.

-Ioann ... il ne va pas perdre la tête ?

-Je ne peux pas vous le garantir car il a fugué alors qu'il était encore convalescent. Mais s'il avait dû subir des désagréments mentaux, ils seraient apparus très rapidement à son réveil. Ce qui n'est pas le cas. Même si des cas de folie post traumatique ont déjà été recensés, Ioann n'entrait pas dans ce cas de figure. Il aura besoin d'un soutien mental dès son retour, c'est plus qu'évident, mais rassurez vous, vous ne devriez pas avoir à supporter une nouvelle fois la maladie de vos parents.

-Merci Professeur de m'avoir parlé. Je ... enfin vous m'avez souvent fait peur avant et encore des fois maintenant, mais je vous apprécie. Vraiment.

-Je vous apprécie également, monsieur Londubat. Et passez donc voir madame Pomfresh en sortant. Elle vous donnera de quoi vous requinquer. Comme ça vous pourrez m'aider à faire la leçon à mon garçon si irréfléchi dès son retour.

-D'accord, mais après l'avoir soigné et rassuré seulement.

-Et après une bonne dose de tendresse, je suis bien d'accord avec vous. Allez, filez avant que je ne vous embauche pour nettoyer quelques chaudrons.

Quand Neville sortit de son bureau avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, Severus se dit que tout n'était pas si noir. Au moins avait-il pu aider ce garçon à défaut d'aider le sien. Il s'appuya sur son dossier en fermant les yeux. Son visage impassible se teinta alors d'une triste douleur. « Où es-tu mon cœur ? Reviens auprès de papa, s'il te plait, reviens ... »

o0o

Albus était en train de regarder Fumseck sans vraiment le voir. Pourtant le magnifique oiseau avait effectué sa combustion peu de temps avant et essayait d'enlever les cendres gênantes de son duvet de jeunes plumes rosissantes. Il poussa un petit cri indigné avant de se secouer et de piétiner en rond afin de nettoyer sa couche des traces de sa renaissance. Remuant la tête de satisfaction, il chantonna de fierté avant de s'installer confortablement et de fermer les yeux. Mais le directeur n'était plus aussi subjugué par ce phénomène depuis bien des années. Non, il était trop inquiet pour cela. La situation était difficile. Ioann avait disparu et risquait d'être enlevé à Severus, celui-ci pouvait se voir sommé de quitter Poudlard si ça devait arriver et ils n'avaient aucune piste pour arranger les choses pour l'un ou l'autre des problèmes.

Sergueï Soloviev avait réussi à se mettre dans une position très avantageuse. Mais Albus était sûr qu'il y avait une faille quelque part. Le tout était de la trouver et de s'y engouffrer. Ce qui l'embêtait également considérablement, était que le Russe avait trouvé un allié, très certainement bien placé pour que les dossiers des Aurors aient disparu. Ce qui voulait dire que de la vermine circulait au Ministère. Même si ce n'était finalement pas une grande nouveauté. La question était de savoir si c'était la même personne qui avait révélé des semi-vérités à Skeeter six mois plus tôt.

La cheminée s'activa et coupa Albus dans ses réflexions. Il se leva au moment où le visiteur arrivait et fronça les sourcils malgré son visage calme. Quel nouveau problème allait encore leur tomber dessus ?

-Bonjour Albus.

-Lucius. Je vous dirais bien que c'est un plaisir de vous voir, mais j'appréhende un peu ce que vous comptez m'annoncer.

-Je pense que nous tenons notre homme, cher directeur, annonça le blond avec un air qu'on n'aimerait pas affronter.

-Voilà qui est intéressant. Asseyez-vous donc mon ami, je pense que nous pouvons bien prendre une tasse de thé pour parler de cette bonne nouvelle.

-Avec plaisir. J'avoue que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour moi depuis quelques jours et que l'absence de Narcissa n'arrange rien.

-Votre femme est en voyage ?

-On peut dire cela.

-Votre sourire m'intrigue, Lucius, racontez moi tout.

-En fait, nous devons ce merveilleux avantage à Milovan. Les choses s'étaient enchainées et je n'y aurais peut-être pensé tout seul. Mais comme il est assigné à domicile, il a eu plus de temps que nous pour y réfléchir. Soloviev a été arrêté par les Aurors anglais mais emprisonné en Russie. Le service d'autorité sorcier Russe avait donc une copie des dossiers et preuves de l'affaire de 1986. Or aussi malin que Soloviev ait été, il n'a visiblement pas pensé à ça.

-Une erreur de sa part. Un oubli très grossier de la notre.

-En fait Milo a surtout pensé au dossier médical de Ioann. Si on prouvait l'état dans lequel était le garçon lorsque Severus l'a récupéré, alors cela mettrait le doute sur l'oncle. Même si cela ne résolvait pas le problème pour Severus, au moins Soloviev n'aurait pu récupérer la garde. Sauf que la copie de Poppy n'aurait pas suffi car il est relativement facile de falsifier une copie qui n'est pas certifiée. L'original était toujours dans les archives du docteur Olga Tsekhoh à Kazan.

-Ce qui nous fait que nous avons une copie estampillée du Ministère des dossiers de l'arrestation de Sergueï et l'original du premier dossier médical de Ioann. C'est un pas de géant que nous venons de faire.

-Nous ne les avons pas encore. Narcissa est actuellement à Kazan et se charge de nous les rapporter. Nous avons pensé gagner ainsi du temps. Je m'occupe de l'affaire ici et elle se charge des procédures pour sortir ces papiers du pays. Elle agit sous ma procuration approuvée par Amelia Bones. Tout a été fait dans les règles. Soloviev et son avocat véreux, ce Walter Douglas, ne pourront rien y redire. Je démonterais l'image d'oncle victime qu'il s'est construit avec un plaisir incommensurable !

-Impressionnant. Lucius, vous êtes un défenseur hors pair qu'il vaut mieux avoir dans sa poche. Quand aurons-nous tout en main ?

-Narcissa a déjà le dossier médical. Elle devrait être en mesure de revenir d'ici une heure, deux maximum. C'est pour cela que je suis là. Nous devons presser Fudge de façon a réunir le Magenmagot pour ce soir. Puis nous convoquerons l'accusation à cette confrontation. Severus et Milovan seront évidement présents. Tout doit être réglé avant la nuit afin que dès demain matin, nous puissions lancer un avis de recherche officiel pour Ioann.

-Ne craignez-vous pas que les services sociaux n'utilisent ceci contre Severus ? Demanda Albus.

-Ils peuvent essayer. Mais cela ne fonctionnera pas. Ioann a été aperçu pour la dernière fois à environ seize heures trente le mardi trois Mai par le Baron Sanglant. Il était donc encore dans le château et plus précisément dans les cachots, à ce moment là. Le retrait de la garde a été officiellement signé à quinze quarante cinq ce même jour. Si Severus n'a reçu l'acte qu'au repas du soir, il était effectif depuis de nombreuses heures. Quand Ioann a fugué, il était officiellement sous la responsabilité du Ministère. Si sa disparition doit être imputée à quelqu'un, ce n'est pas à Severus.

-Je me répète, mais vous faites un avocat exceptionnel. Utiliser ainsi les faits et les arranger à votre sauce tout en restant dans la légalité ... je sens que cette histoire va être passionnante.

-J'ai évidement votre soutien n'est-ce pas ?

-Il en va de soit. Il est impensable à mon goût de séparer le père et le fils.

-Bien. Alors nous allons pouvoir faire du bon travail. Avec ma façon de faire, votre renommée et bien sûr la presse, ça devrait être intéressant, s'amusa Lucius en se carrant dans son fauteuil. Si Skeeter joue sur du velours depuis sa suspension, Cuffe va ramasser pour son article odieux. Nous avons par contre l'entier appui du Daily Wizard. Le rédacteur en chef, Daniel Weiss, est plus que ravi de pouvoir descendre en flèche son plus ancien rival. La Gazette va perdre de sa notoriété et Weiss va récupérer des abonnés.

-C'est un grand avantage quand Lucius Malfoy est en relation avec l'un des journalistes phares d'une rédaction.

-Almeida est sûrement notre meilleur atout pour tout ce qui est presse. Heureusement que sa relation avec les Snape ou ma famille n'est pas connue. Sinon l'avantage serait moins flagrant. Mais ne perdons pas de temps, nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire avant le retour de Narcissa et le temps passe.

-Votre femme est bien généreuse de nous aider ainsi.

-Ne vous méprenez pas. Elle m'aurait tué si je ne l'avais pas laissée partir s'occuper de cette partie de l'affaire. Elle a décidé de montrer qu'elle n'est pas que la _Potiche de Lucius Malfoy_. Je ne sais pas d'où elle tient cette idée. En attendant, elle s'est mise en tête que malgré les demandes officielles, le fait qu'elle soit une femme séduisante et de caractère ne pourrait que nous avantager.

-Et elle a raison. Toutes nos armes sont bonnes dans cette affaire. Et Merlin sait que Narcissa n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire. Mais le temps passe comme vous dites. Je vous laisse partir devant. Je préviens Minerva que je m'absente, j'avertis Poppy de se tenir prête et je vous rejoins au Ministère. Oh et je vais voir si je ne peux pas venir avec un ou deux autres témoignages. Il faut avoir du poids pour les écraser.

-N'oubliez pas qu'ils se moquent du témoignage de Ioann alors qu'il est au cœur de l'affaire. Tout ça parce qu'il est mineur. Même s'il a des camarades à la loyauté infaillible qui pourraient l'appuyer, s'ils ne sont pas majeurs cela ne nous aidera pas.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, et ayez foi en moi.

-Salazar me le fera un jour regretter ...

Après avoir convenu de ne rien dire pour l'instant à Severus, les deux hommes se séparèrent rapidement. Le temps était un adversaire encore plus difficile que Sergueï et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de le laisser filer alors que Ioann pouvait être dans une situation délicate.

o0o

Dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, l'ambiance était à la joie. Après décompte des points, Madame Bibine avait annoncé que c'était leur équipe qui avait gagné la coupe. Ça s'était joué de peu car les Serpentards n'étaient qu'à une poignée de points derrière eux. Mais cela avait suffi pour qu'une fête s'improvise. Les jumeaux Weasley et Lee, étonnamment bien remis de sa peine de cœur qui n'en était visiblement pas vraiment une, avaient fait un raid aux cuisines et avaient rapporté quelques douceurs à grignoter. Olivier Dubois semblait s'être fait greffé un sourire plus grand que lui tellement il était heureux d'avoir remporté cette dernière coupe avant de quitter Poudlard.

Colin avait rechargé son appareil photo et shootait ses camarades comme un vrai photographe. Mais pour l'instant ses cibles préférées, sous l'impulsion de Fred ... ou George, étaient Dean et Ron qui dansaient ensemble avec fougue. Ils avaient tous les deux leurs cravates nouées autour de la tête et si leurs chemises étaient encore sur leurs épaules, c'était surtout parce qu'elles ne risquaient pas de tomber vu qu'ils avaient les bras en l'air.

-Hey Ron, prépare tes oreilles, cria l'un des jumeaux, tu vas voir ce que tu vas prendre quand maman aura reçu les photos !

-Déconne pas ! S'écria Ron en s'approchant rapidement de Colin. Pas question que tu leur files ces photos de moi !

-Bien sûr que si, répondit George en coupant la réponse de leur jeune camarade, on ne va pas manquer une occasion de te voir tout penaud devant maman !

-J'empêcherais tous les hiboux de partir !

-Désolé mon vieux, mais pour un coup comme celui-là, je prête Hedwige avec grand plaisir, rigola Harry.

-Faux frère ! Comment oses-tu me trahir ainsi !

-C'est la loi du plus drôle et là ça vaut tout son pesant de gallions ! Et tu pourras faire ce que tu veux, elle est bien trop intelligente pour se faire avoir et détourner de sa mission.

Alors que Ron plissait les yeux, prêt à se jeter sur son ami, ses deux frères ainés lui coupèrent l'herbe sous le pied et le basculèrent au sol pour une ignoble séance de chatouilles. Harry sentit par contre son rire s'étrangler dans sa gorge. Parce qu'à sa droite, Ginny le regardait d'une façon étrange. Et il se dit que si la rouquine décidait de s'allier à Ron, lui, il était bon pour les chatouilles également. Mais alors qu'il reculait d'un pas, elle arriva sur lui, l'attrapa par la manche et le tira un peu plus loin.

-Gin ?

-Harry, Hedwige est une chouette très maligne n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh oui, pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'elle pourrait sûrement apporter un message à Ioann Snape où qu'il soit, non ?

-Je suppose, mais je suppose aussi que son père a déjà essayé de le faire. Alors pourquoi ça marcherait mieux avec Hedwige ?

-Parce que je suppose que Snape a utilisé un des hiboux des Malfoy et que Ioann les connait assez pour ne pas y répondre. Quant aux hiboux de l'école, ils n'ont pas une grande volonté et ne doivent pas bien insister. Et je ne pense pas qu'il ait eu recours à la poste de Pré-au-Lard, parce que sinon l'information de la fugue se serait répandue.

-Oui mais il reconnaitra sûrement Hedwige aussi, elle n'est pas non plus banale !

-C'est vrai, mais il se demandera peut-être ce que toi tu lui veux et ça suffirait peut-être à débloquer la situation.

-Il y a quand même beaucoup de peut-être.

-Oui, mais je pense que c'est un truc à tenter. Il suffit parfois de pas grand-chose alors pourquoi pas essayer.

-Tu n'as pas tort ... mais je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais lui dire ... sauf si c'est Malfoy qui lui écrit par l'intermédiaire d'Hedwige. Lui saura trouver les mots et Hedwige ne le lâchera pas tant que Ioann n'aura pas lu la lettre ! Tu es géniale Ginny !

-Je sais je sais ... Je vais t'aider à chercher Draco.

-Attends, je crois que Neville est monté dans le dortoir tout à l'heure, je vais vite lui demander s'il a une idée sur l'endroit où se trouve le Serpentard. En espérant que ce n'est pas dans sa Salle Commune ...

-Je vais chercher une veste et je te rejoins.

La jeune fille fila dans son dortoir alors que Harry se faufilait dans le sien. Il trouva son camarade en train de réviser ses cours de Métamorphose. Mais en voyant son air triste, il n'osa pas lui poser la question. Par contre, il se jeta sur sa malle, activa discrètement la carte du Maraudeur et chercha fébrilement l'étiquette de Draco. Il ne voulait pas se faire prendre en pleine utilisation de cet artefact. Heureusement, il trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait. Malfoy étant, sans surprise, en compagnie de Davis et ils étaient au bord du lac. Il rangea le tout et attrapa également un pull afin de justifier sa recherche dans ses affaires. Il ressortit juste au moment où Ginny arrivait. Il l'entraina avec lui dans les couloirs en priant pour que les amoureux ne quittent pas leur coin en cours de route. Mais il eut de la chance. Il les trouva assis côte à côte, légèrement cachés par des arbustes.

Rapidement il expliqua au blond l'idée de Ginny. Le regard du Serpentard sembla s'éclairer au fur et à mesure de ses paroles. Rapidement il le prévint qu'il allait écrire le message et qu'il le rejoignait à la volière. En un instant il disparut sans se soucier de Tracey. Elle roula des yeux à ce comportement et lança un sourire en coin à la rouquine quand Harry l'abandonna sur place pour aller convaincre sa chouette de les aider.

-Par trop dur de passer après Snape à chaque fois ? Demanda Ginny.

-On s'y fait. Et puis je l'aime bien Ioann. C'est un brave type. Je comprends aussi qu'avec ce qu'il subit et a visiblement subi avant, il a besoin de soutien. Draco le connait mieux que n'importe qui. Alors on s'y fait. Et toi, ça fait quoi de baver sur le Survivant sans qu'il te voie ?

-N'importe quoi. Je ne bave pas sur lui.

-Pourtant l'an dernier tu lui as fait un poème ... très _romantique_ pour la St Valentin. Une histoire de crapaud aussi vert que ses yeux je crois, ricana Tracey.

-C'était juste une erreur de parcours, renifla Ginny avec dédain. Va retrouver ton mec et fous moi la paix.

-J'aurais plus vite fait de le retrouver en allant l'attendre avec ton amoureux, Weasley. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas de me taper la causette avec lui.

-Espèce de sale vipère !

Mais Tracey prenait déjà le chemin de la volière en rigolant. Ginny la jaugea avec humeur avant de la suivre d'une démarche un peu raide.

o0o

Lorsque Severus arriva au ministère, il tomba directement sur Kingsley qui attendait l'arrivée de Milo. Le Russe étant sous injonction judiciaire, il devait être escorté d'un Auror pour se déplacer hors de chez lui. Et le temps que les deux hommes se saluent, il arriva en affichant un air déterminé et surtout sévère qu'on ne lui connaissait guère. On ne leur avait dit que les grandes lignes mais pour que Lucius et Albus s'associent pour obtenir une audience exceptionnelle, c'était sûrement qu'ils avaient quelques as dans leurs manches. Le professeur de potions espérait surtout qu'on lui apporte de bonnes nouvelles de son fils et se sentait légèrement fébrile de cette confrontation.

Dans la salle d'audience numéro neuf, Fudge était nerveux. Cette affaire le mettait mal à l'aise. Toute cette histoire autour de Snape le laissait perplexe. Ce type vivait à Poudlard depuis de nombreuses années et son fils avec lui. S'il y avait eu le moindre problème de maltraitance, jamais Albus n'aurait pu cacher ça si longtemps. Et d'un autre côté, Soloviev avançait des preuves non négligeables de ce qu'il affirmait. Tout ceci n'était pas bon. Si jamais Snape n'était pas en tort, cela allait lui retomber dessus car il aura été le Ministre qui avait autorisé les services de l'enfance à perturber un peu plus un garçon qui venait d'être torturé. Et vu l'assurance de Lucius lorsqu'il lui avait demandé d'agir vite, il y avait de grande chance pour que tout ça lui retombe bel et bien dessus.

Lorsque Snape, Gabrilov et Shacklebolt entrèrent, il se ressaisit légèrement et les dirigea vers leurs sièges près de Lucius. Soloviev et Douglas avaient déjà pris place de l'autre côté de la salle. Un instant plus tard, Narcissa Malfoy, accompagnée d'Albus et de Poppy Pomfresh, s'avança vers son mari. Il prit une forte respiration, se leva de son siège et attira l'attention.

-Mesdames, Messieurs, tout le monde est arrivé, je pense qu'il est temps de commencer cette séance.

-Pas encore tout à fait Cornélius, l'interrompit Dumbledore. Il nous manque encore deux personnes.

-Qui donc ? Elles n'ont pas été notées dans la liste des témoins fournie par Monsieur Malfoy.

-Parce que j'ai pris moi-même la responsabilité de les faire venir. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai reçu un message il y a quelques instants, l'attente devrait se réduire à quelques minutes.

-Alors attendons vu qu'on ne nous demande pas notre avis, répondit sarcastiquement Walter Douglas.

-N'ayez crainte, Maître, vous aurez largement le temps de parler et votre client également, susurra Lucius. Même si je pense que vous ne pourrez pas beaucoup commenter notre défense.

Les conversations reprirent de part et d'autre afin de passer le temps d'attente qu'il leur restait. Severus se tourna vers son ami qu'il trouva très sûr de lui.

-Lucius, si tu m'expliquais maintenant, ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée.

-Il y a que si Soloviev a fait disparaitre les dossiers de notre Ministère, il a oublié une partie de l'affaire ...

- ... une partie Russe, finit Narcissa avec un sourire aussi suffisant que son mari.

-Alors le docteur Tsekhov a accepté de nous confier son dossier sur Ioann ? Demanda Milo avec un léger soulagement.

-Oui, reprit la blonde, et elle n'a pas été la seule à nous confier des papiers importants.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Severus qui commençait à être perdu.

-J'ai signalé à Lucius que nous pouvions peut-être nous servir du dossier médical du petit Ange qui était resté en Russie. Tu n'as présenté que la copie à Poppy à votre retour, lui confia Milo.

-Et nous avons bien plus qu'un dossier médical, reprit Albus. Nous avons également la copie certifiée de l'affaire Soloviev de 1986 qui était détenu par le Ministère Russe. Nous avons bien sûr le dossier médical authentique présentant l'évolution de Ioann depuis son premier examen en Angleterre, provenant de Poppy. Nous avons le souvenir de Narcissa concernant les deux jours noirs où Sergueï a réapparu. Souvenir validé il y a dix minutes par deux Langues de Plombs comme n'étant pas falsifié. Et ... ah les voilà, Messieurs William et Charlie Weasley qui témoigneront de l'état psychologique dans lequel ils ont rencontré Ioann lors de son arrivée à Poudlard et son évolution dans les mois qui suivirent.

-Professeur Dumbledore, j'espère que nous ne sommes pas trop en retard, s'excusa Bill.

-Pas le moins du monde mes enfants. J'espère que ce petit contre temps ne vous apportera pas d'ennui avec vos employeurs.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Professeur, quand Albus Dumbledore fait demander personnellement quelqu'un, c'est la sécurité que rien ne sera reproché à cette personne, rigola Charlie avant de redevenir sérieux. Et de toute façon, rien ne nous aurait empêché de venir pour aider le p'tit bonhomme. Comment vit-il tout ça ?

-C'est une longue histoire que nous détaillerons plus tard, coupa Lucius qui ne voulait pas leur parler de la fugue devant témoins. Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Il s'approcha alors de Fudge afin de lui confirmer que tout le monde était présent et que la séance pouvait commencer. Mentalement il convint qu'Albus avait apporté deux bons atouts en la présence des Weasley. Le Ministre demanda le silence et chacun s'installa à sa place. Puis il se leva et résuma les faits, les accusations avant de demander à Lucius de prendre la parole vu qu'il avait été l'instigateur de cette confrontation. Ce que le blond fit avec un grand plaisir.

-Chers membres de notre cour. Monsieur Soloviev ici présent a accusé. C'est son droit. Il a accusé Milovan Gabrilov ici présent d'abus de pouvoir qui l'aurait privé de plus de sept ans de sa vie. Période qu'il a passé en prison. Et comme par miracle, il n'y a plus aucune trace de cet épisode là dans les archives. C'est si pratique, ne trouvez-vous pas ?

-Monsieur Malfoy, coupa Douglas, parler pour ne rien dire ne vous aidera pas sauver votre _client_.

-Vous avez raison, _Maître_. Mais ceci devrait par contre être plus intéressant, reprit Lucius en sortant les dossiers et en les remettant à Amelia Bones. Ne posez pas la question, la réponse arrive tout de suite. Il s'agit de la copie du rapport correspondant à l'affaire de 1986. Et comme vous pouvez le voir, aucune triche possible, il est authentique. Dans ce rapport, il y est fait mention de la violence dont Monsieur Soloviev a fait preuve vis-à-vis du jeune Ioann Snape et de la plainte portée pour maltraitance par Gabrilov à ce moment là. Comme vous pouvez le voir, il n'y a pas eu d'abus de pouvoir. Soloviev s'est retrouvé en prison, non pas parce qu'il était Moldu et qu'on a voulu se débarrasser de lui, mais pour les mauvais traitements qu'il infligeait à son neveu. Vous trouverez également le dossier médical du garçon daté du trois juin 1986, soit une journée après que Severus Snape ait récupéré son fils. Comme vous pouvez le voir, malnutrition sévère, défaillance de la croissance, anémie et j'en passe. Il est évident que ce genre de problèmes n'apparait pas en vingt quatre heures.

-Madame Bones ? Demanda Fudge.

-Monsieur Malfoy dit vrai. Tout est bien retranscrit ici ... et bien d'autre chose, grimaça Amelia alors qu'elle venait de lire que l'enfant avait également soufferts d'attouchements. C'est ... ce que ce garçon a subi est tout simplement inadmissible. Monsieur Soloviev, qu'avez-vous donc à répondre ?

-C'est un coup monté pour discréditer mon client !

-Très bien, alors je demande à ce que le témoignage de Monsieur Charlie Weasley soit entendu, continua Lucius avant d'obtenir l'accord du Ministre. Monsieur Weasley, je crois savoir que vous connaissez Ioann depuis de nombreuses années.

-Effectivement. J'étais en deuxième année lorsque son père a dû être remplacé quand il l'a récupéré.

-Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur l'enfant à cette époque ?

-En fait, la première fois que je l'ai vu, c'était complètement par hasard. C'était début juin soit quelques jours après le départ du professeur. J'étais en route vers l'infirmerie et j'ai croisé Snape père qui le portait. Ils ne m'ont pas vu à ce moment là, mais je me rappelle que j'ai été bluffé de voir le comportement tendre et protecteur de mon professeur. Je l'ai revu le jour même mais plus tard. A l'infirmerie. Il dormait tranquillement dans un lit et quand ... par ruse, j'ai réussi à extorquer son âge, ça m'a un peu secoué. Il avait l'âge de ma sœur et il était bien plus petit et frêle. Avec une amie, nous avons appris plus tard qu'il avait été maltraité et que c'était la cause de beaucoup de ses problèmes. Ce jour là j'ai été choqué car avec sa bouille d'ange je ne comprenais et je ne comprends toujours pas comment on avait pu lui faire tant de mal.

-Merci Monsieur Weasley. Et que pouvez-vous nous dire de son comportement par la suite ? Continua Lucius, surpris que le jeune homme en ait su autant aussi rapidement.

-Après, le professeur l'a jalousement protégé du regard des autres. Il a fallu de longues semaines ou des mois je ne sais plus, pour qu'on le voit plus souvent. Mais je crois que je n'oublierais jamais le bonheur qu'il dégageait lors du repas de Noël cette année là.

-Vous confirmez donc qu'il était mieux nourri, mieux soigné et que Severus Snape ne lui était donc pas néfaste ?

-Oh oui. Je me rappelle m'être fait la réflexion qu'il avait les yeux aussi pétillants que notre directeur. Un enfant battu ne dégage pas tant de joie en présence de son bourreau. Par la suite je lui ai servi de gardien les rares fois où son père était convié à une réunion professionnelle. Je me rappelle qu'une fois il y avait de la neige. On s'est amusé avec la poudreuse et il était si émerveillé parfois, que ça donnait l'impression qu'il n'avait jamais fait ça avant. C'était très troublant pour moi qui viens d'une famille nombreuse et aimante. J'avais l'impression qu'à cinq ans il découvrait les joies d'une enfance qu'il n'aurait pas eue.

-Merci Monsieur Weasley.

-J'aimerais ajouter à cela que n'importe qui au château, élèves, professeurs, fantômes ou tableaux pourrait vous dire que le comportement du professeur Snape envers son fils n'a jamais été violence ou négligence, appuya Bill. C'est une hérésie de vouloir faire croire ça. Par contre je me rappelle très bien que plusieurs fois nous avons comparé Ioann à un animal blessé car il avait un certain conditionnement pour rester sur ses gardes. Et c'est quelque chose qui semblait bien ancré en lui.

-Snape l'a dit lors d'un l'article il y a quelques mois. Être changé de famille sans arrêt a fragilisé l'enfant. Mon client n'a en aucun cas fait acte de violence sur lui. Il est victime d'une machination grotesque.

-A vrai dire, intervint Amelia Bones de nouveau, j'ai là le détail écrit d'un souvenir de Narcissa Malfoy. Celui du jour où vous êtes arrivé chez les Snape en Juillet 1986 pour récupérer la garde de votre neveu. L'échange a visiblement été violent et traumatisant. Et vous n'êtes pas tout blanc dans la dégénération de la situation, Monsieur Soloviev.

-Je ne sais pas comment fonctionne tous vos tours de passe-passe, mais cela n'a visiblement aucun rapport avec ce qui s'est passé, répondit Sergueï d'un ton méprisant.

-Monsieur le Ministre, intervint Narcissa en se levant avec élégance. Comme vous pourrez le voir, mes souvenirs ont été validés, rien n'est donc faux dans les scènes qui s'y trouvent. De plus, j'ai passé deux jours à Kazan pour récupérer les dossiers que mon mari vient de vous transmettre. En fait je n'ai pas fait que ça. J'ai retrouvé Sylvana Soloviev, enfin ex-Soloviev et j'ai pu parler avec elle. J'ai là une lettre écrite de sa main et signée attestant du traitement que son ex mari infligeait à leur neveu. Je savais que le garçon avait souffert mais ce que j'ai appris m'a donné la nausée. Un animal aurait reçu plus de soins que lui. Sylvana n'a pas tenu à venir et être confrontée à son ex-mari. Elle a toujours essayé d'aider un peu Ioann sans aggraver son cas mais elle avait peur de Soloviev. Il avait parfois la main leste avec elle aussi. Par contre, elle m'a certifié que si sa présence était nécessaire, elle accepterait de venir témoigner des violences dont a été accablé le garçon.

Un murmure s'éleva de la cour alors que Sergueï la regardait méchamment. Mais Narcissa ne se démonta pas. Elle releva le menton et le fixa comme s'il n'était qu'une bouse de dragon particulièrement malodorante. Lucius était soufflé. Sa femme venait de porter l'estocade et avec cette information, Douglas ne pourra plus rien faire pour son client. Les preuves étaient là. Le blond était fier de sa moitié. Et le regard qu'il lui portait était brulant tant les sentiments l'échauffaient. De son côté Albus souriait. Il n'avait jamais douté de la fougue de l'aristocrate pour défendre ses intérêts et ceux de sa famille ... et donc celle d'adoption par extension. Mais quand le couple faisait front ensemble, cela ne laissait que peu de chance à leurs adversaires.

Sergueï savait qu'il était en mauvaise posture. Il était persuadé que la prison se profilait de plus en plus. Comment avait-il oublié qu'une partie des documents incriminants avaient dû rester dans son pays ? Pourtant avec Rita et Walter, ils avaient tout ficelé pour que le doute soit permis et qu'il puisse s'en sortir avec quelques pirouettes ... et peut-être même le morveux. Il aurait dû s'occuper de lui pendant quelques temps, mais après il aurait pu disparaitre puis s'en débarrasser. Et la perte aurait été excessivement douloureuse pour Gabrilov et Snape. Mais ils avaient omis un détail. Un énorme détail qui venait de le faire tomber. Et en prime, son ex femme décidait de ne plus s'écraser et de dévoiler ce qu'il ne fallait pas.

Il n'écouta même pas son avocat le défendre car il ne savait que c'était inutile. Il avait bien trop souvent connu cette situation, mais en étant dans le camp des gagnants, pour se faire des idées. Il entendit à peine les témoignages se succéder. Le médecin du gosse, Gabrilov et Snape. Et encore ces deux roux sortis d'il ne savait où. Et encore cette blonde qui le regardait avec mépris. S'il avait été son mari, il lui aurait appris où était sa vraie place. Avec toutes les autres femelles de la création, derrière un chiffon à servir les hommes. Il ne réagit de la fin de la confrontation que lorsqu'une nouvelle fois, il fut emmené les poings liés entre deux Aurors dans une petite cellule. Son avocat viendrait bien assez tôt lui donner la durée de sa sentence. Car déjà, il savait qu'il retrouverait les barreaux.

Milo soupira de soulagement lorsque la porte se referma derrière Soloviev. Cette fois ce salopard allait payer pour les sévices qu'il avait fait endurer à Ioann. Presque toutes les femmes de la cour avaient été indignées et horrifiées. Il faudrait que le Magenmagot se réunirait de nouveau dans la semaine pour statuer sur la durée et tous les détails de l'emprisonnement, mais il savait que cette fois, il ne sortirait pas au bout de sept petites années. Lucius avait commis la petite erreur de ne pas le garder enfermé indéfiniment, mais il avait réglé le problème de manière magistrale. Et Narcissa avait été épatante. Il braverait le courroux du mari jaloux, mais il comptait bien l'embrasser généreusement sur les deux joues. Sans compter que son assignation avait été, par le même coup, levée et qu'il avait été lavé de tous les soupçons qui pesaient sur lui. Il se retourna vers Severus, posa sa main sur son épaule et la serra fortement. Son frère de cœur le regarda et lui fit son premier vrai sourire depuis quelques jours. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever, Lucius redemanda le silence. Et au froncement de sourcils de Severus, il n'était pas le seul ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

-Chers membres du Magenmagot, voilà une bonne chose de faite que d'avoir mis hors de circulation un criminel tel que lui. Mais je n'en ai pas fini. Parce que cette fois c'est moi qui accuse. J'accuse la Gazette du Sorcier d'avoir une nouvelle fois accablé la famille Snape avec de fausses insinuations. La suspension de Skeeter semble lui avoir remis les idées en place. Je demande donc que la parution de la Gazette soit suspendue pendant six mois.

-Six mois ? S'écria un sorcier presque aussi barbu que Hagrid. C'est bien trop long !

-Il a raison Lucius, appuya Fudge. C'est déraisonnable.

-C'est pourtant tout ce que mérite Cuffe après son article de mardi dernier.

-Je comprends que vous soyez énervé, mais six mois, je ne peux pas accepter cela.

-Très bien, alors je veux bien baisser la sentence à quatre mois, mais c'est mon dernier mot. Au dessous, je ne vous garantis pas des ravages que mon mécontentement pourrait occasionner.

-Bien bien. Ne vous énervez pas. Que ceux qui sont pour une suspension de quatre mois pour la parution de la Gazette lèvent la main, demanda Cornélius.

Les mains se levèrent les unes après les autres avant de s'arrêter à un nombre non négligeable. Le Ministre demanda alors que ceux qui étaient contre se fassent connaitre et d'autres mains se levèrent. Mais pas autant.

-Sentence adoptée. Dès demain je notifierais à Monsieur Cuffe qu'il est sous injonction du Magenmagot et qu'il ne pourra faire tourner ses presses que dans quatre mois à partir d'aujourd'hui, soupira Fudge en commençant à se lever, ravi que cette séance soit finie.

-C'est parfait, reprit Lucius en se disant que priver la Gazette de la coupe du monde de Quidditch était la meilleure des punitions ... même si la cour n'avait pas eu conscience de sa petite ruse. Mais je n'ai pas fini. Car cette fois j'accuse le Ministère et en particulier le service de l'enfance pour avoir mal effectué son travail.

-C'est une accusation bien légère, rétorqua une voix que Severus aurait préféré ne pas entendre de nouveau.

-Elle n'est pas légère, Madame Ombrage. Elle est fondée.

-Expliquez-vous. En quoi trouvez-vous le travail du Ministère si répréhensible ?

-Parce que lorsqu'on défend les intérêts des enfants, la moindre des choses est de les rencontrer. Brenda Peters a passé trois jours à interroger le père de l'enfant, les professeurs, le parrain. Mais lui a-t-elle seulement parlé ? Ne serait-ce que pour le rassurer sur la suite des évènements, pour le consoler également. Car je tiens à rappeler que ce n'était pas une nouveauté si Ioann avait pour peur de perdre sa famille. Or il a appris par l'intermédiaire d'un journal que son père n'avait plus d'autorité sur lui et que sa plus grande peur venait d'arriver. Alors en tant que défenseur de la famille Snape, je porte plainte contre le Ministère pour manquement auprès d'un enfant qui venait de se faire torturer et qui était encore convalescent. Qu'on protège les enfants et leurs droits est une chose, mais alors que cela soit fait correctement. Aussi je demande la suspension de la destitution du droit de garde de Severus Snape.

-Que Sergueï Soloviev ait maltraité son neveu ne signifie pas que Snape est apte à s'occuper de son fils, rétorqua Ombrage.

-Sur quel fait vous basez-vous ?

-Où était-il lorsque son fils a été attaqué ?

-Il effectuait son travail de professeur, Madame Ombrage, il était à une réunion professorale, commença Lucius.

-Et je porte pour l'instant l'entière responsabilité de cette attaque, intervint Albus d'un ton sans appel. Du moins le temps que nous définissions par quelle circonstance Lestrange et les Carrow se sont trouvés sur le domaine de Poudlard. Le collège étant sécurisé, il est impensable d'imputer la responsabilité de cette attaque à Severus. Il a agi comme n'importe quel autre professeur qui se repose sur les règles de sécurité qu'on lui confie. Après tout, qui oserait accuser de négligence, les parents de n'importe quel autre élève de Poudlard, alors qu'ils ont remis la sécurité de leur enfant entre mes mains ?

-Il a raison, Dolores, intervint une petite sorcière de l'assemblée. Le retrait de la garde ne peut reposer sur un tel argument.

-Et étant donné qu'avec l'affaire précédente, il a été prouvé que Severus Snape n'était pas un père violent mais au contraire attentionné, je demande une dernière fois la levée de la sanction, termina Lucius avec agacement.

-Très bien très bien, soupira Cornélius. Je mets donc fin à cette mascarade et Severus Snape récupère la garde totale de son fils.

-Voilà une bonne décision. Et je demande des dommages et intérêts pour les soucis causés à un adolescent de treize ans qui a déjà bien trop souffert.

-Vous en demandez beaucoup, Lucius, s'indigna le Ministre.

-Apprenez qu'alors qu'il était déjà moralement très affaibli, la nouvelle du dégagement de tutelle à complètement détruit Ioann Snape. Malgré une recherche minutieuse, il reste introuvable.

-Attendez, vous voulez dire qu'il a disparu et que le Ministère n'a pas été mis au courant ? S'éructa Dolores. Et vous trouvez que ce n'est pas suffisant pour retirer la garde du garçon à ce Mangemort ?

-Le garçon a fugué alors qu'il était sous la tutelle du Ministère. Si les employés du Ministère avaient fait leur travail et avaient pris en compte ses sentiments alors peut-être qu'il serait toujours à Poudlard, répondit froidement Lucius. S'il y avait eu moins de manquements au Ministère, l'enfant serait actuellement coincé dans les bras de son père à profiter d'un énorme câlin que Severus Snape n'aurait pas manqué de lui donner !

Le professeur en question roula des yeux. Comment ternir une réputation de bâtard en une phrase ? Demandez à Lucius. Les débats s'animèrent et il aurait presque pu s'amuser de voir son ami envenimer les choses entre les différents membres de la cour. Mais il ne put que féliciter son esprit tortueux lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le Magenmagot était progressivement embobiné et se renvoyait la responsabilité de la fugue de Ioann. Milo, à ses côtés, se retenait de pouffer de rire et un regard à Poppy manqua de les faire craquer tous les deux. Rien de mieux qu'un serpent à la langue de vipère pour vendre à un érudit, une poule ordinaire pour une poule aux œufs d'or.

La séance dura encore un certain temps alors qu'Albus appuyait régulièrement les piques de Lucius. Et le directeur, avec tout le sérieux du monde, s'amusait comme un petit fou. Mais le résultat fut là. La garde de Ioann resta à la charge de Severus, une campagne de recherche serait mis en action par la famille et le Ministère s'engagea à fournir gracieusement à Ioann le suivi psychologique nécessaire pour dépasser ce terrible cauchemar dont il avait été le catalyseur. Fudge alloua également un dédommagement financier qui serait bloqué sur un compte jusqu'à sa majorité afin qu'il puisse effectuer les études supérieures de son choix sans être restreint par un manque de moyens matériels.

Quand, après de longues heures de séances, ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau d'Albus, Severus remercia chaleureusement Lucius pour la grande prestation qu'il avait effectué. Puis il continua les remerciements auprès de tous ceux qui avaient apporté un appui non négligeable dans cette affaire. Malgré l'heure terriblement avancée, Minerva et Sirius arrivèrent aux nouvelles dès que les tableaux les eurent prévenus, et partagèrent les bonnes nouvelles. Les frères Weasley posèrent enfin les questions qui les démangeaient depuis qu'ils avaient appris pour la fugue. Cela les avait inquiétés mais ils n'avaient rien osé demander avant, de peur de faire rater la manœuvre de Lucius. Mais bien vite le silence revint lourdement, car personne n'oubliait la réalité de la situation, Ioann était seul et certainement pas remis de ses blessures. Si Amelia Bones avait été mandatée pour relater sobrement les évènements de la confrontation et l'issue de cette affaire, le communiqué à la presse pour l'avis de recherche avait été laissé pleinement à la charge de la famille, au grand dam d'Ombrage qui avait eu du mal à concéder que le Ministère ne puisse pas s'y mêler.

-Il est évident que le Daily Wizard aura la primeur de tout ça, mais ... commença Narcissa, visiblement perturbée. Mais je pense qu'il faudrait étendre les avis au moins jusqu'à Kazan.

-Pourquoi donc ? Demanda Severus en sentant son cœur s'affoler.

-C'était furtif et je pense que j'ai dû l'imaginer. Mais j'ai cru entrevoir un garçon qui pourrait être Ioann lorsque j'étais en Russie. Le temps que je réagisse et que je parte à sa recherche, il avait disparu. Je suis désolée.

-Ne t'excuse pas, répondit Lucius d'une voix douce. Tu ne t'attendais pas à voir Ioann là-bas, c'est normal que tu n'ais pas réagi rapidement. Et puis ce n'était sûrement pas lui. Comment aurait-il pu quitter ainsi le pays sans attirer l'attention ?

-Parce qu'il était désespéré et qu'il était prêt à tout pour rester introuvable, soupira Severus. Dans son état je n'ai pas pensé qu'il aille loin, mais tous les ans nous allons sur la tombe d'Ivanna. Maintenant que tu en parles, il est tout à fait possible qu'il soit allé la voir. Il croyait qu'il m'avait perdu et qu'il risquait de repartir chez Soloviev.

-Et se rapprocher de sa mère lui a sûrement paru nécessaire, termina Milo d'une voix blanche. Bordel. Je pars dès la première heure à Kazan, je me charge de publier un avis de recherche. Il ne connaît que peu la ville mais moi je la connais comme ma poche. Et j'ai encore des connaissances là-bas. Si jamais c'est bien lui que Narcissa a vu, alors je le trouverais.

-Je viens avec toi, affirma Severus.

-Non. Si jamais ce n'était pas lui et qu'il est toujours dans le coin, alors ta présence ici est plus que nécessaire, surtout quand il va apprendre que l'affaire est réglée et qu'il ne craint plus rien.

-Vous oubliez une chose, coupa Sirius d'un air sombre. Il va falloir le retrouver très rapidement. Car une fois l'avis de recherche publié, ma chère cousine saura qu'il n'est plus sous protection et va sûrement se mettre à sa recherche.

-Mesdames, messieurs. Il est très tard et la nuit est plus qu'entamée. Je vous propose d'aller nous reposer, annonça Albus tranquillement. Le Ministère n'a aucune autorité pour diffuser la fugue de Ioann, alors nous allons avoir un peu de temps devant nous. Nous verrons demain comment le retrouver sans le mettre plus en danger. Nous serons plus productifs et même si nous perdons une journée, c'est préférable que de lancer les Mangemorts sur ses traces. De plus Milovan, malgré la levée de votre injonction judiciaire, vous allez avoir des choses à faire pour que tout soit bien réglé. Et demain c'est dimanche, je doute que vous ne puissiez quitter l'Angleterre avant lundi.

-C'est frustrant, mais vous avez raison, soupira Severus d'une voix fatiguée. Allons-nous reposer. Nous verrons demain pour la suite.


	50. Qui ça?

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen et Connors.

Béta : BettyMars

Bonjour à tous, ça y est, j'ai de nouveau mon ordi et c'est un soulagement. Je pense avoir répondu à toutes les reviews du dernier chapitre. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, je m'en excuse, ce n'était pas voulu mais je vous remercie de vos messages :)

Une chose est sûre, c'est que les Malfoy ont eu la côté la semaine dernière ! Il faut avouer que Lucius en particulier était époustouflant de charisme et de ruse … Narcissa a montré également qu'elle n'était pas une gentille femme au foyer et que le sang des Black coulait dans ses veines^^

Sergueï est de retour en prison, la gazette est hors service pour quatre mois et Severus a récupéré la garde de Ioann... Maintenant il reste tout de même à le retrouver ce garnement … Je vous avais dit, il y a deux chapitres je pense, qu'il allait y avoir du changement… vous allez comprendre pourquoi aujourd'hui… je vous avais dit que la fic irait jusqu'à la fin de la 3eme année de Ioann, et elle ira, mais je ne promet pas que ce sera sans heurt et puis … Rien n'est Jamais Simple … (tiens ça pourrait faire un bon titre pour un troisième tome … mais bon, je désespère déjà d'arriver à boucler celui là avec toutes mes idées transversales alors ne rêvez pas d'avoir une autre suite lol).

Bref, à mercredi pour la suite ! Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Défi : parler d'Edmond le Géranium Dentu

* * *

**Chapitre 50 : Qui _Ça_ ?**

_Lundi 9 Mai 1994._

Il pleuvait, le vent était pénétrant et la circulation dense. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas ce qui poussait Ioann à courir aussi vite. Des cris résonnaient derrière lui mais il ne les écoutait pas. Il se faufilait entre les passants, en bousculant un certain nombre au passage. Mais cela lui était égal. Il n'avait qu'un but et il ne s'arrêterait pas avant de l'avoir atteint. Il devait bien avouer que le soir, quand il s'endormait enfin, il n'avait plus qu'une envie : retourner chez lui et profiter de l'amour de son père. Pourtant il ne le ferait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Car s'il revenait à Poudlard, alors le Ministère l'emmènerait loin et le donnerait aux _bons soins_ de Sergueï. Et tant qu'il le pourrait, il resterait loin de _Lui_. Et pourtant, _Il_ n'était pourtant pas si pire que cela …

Il tourna au coin d'une rue. Et se retrouva brusquement seul dans une ruelle. Cela l'affola grandement. Il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi. Il se ferait prendre sinon. Il accéléra en entendant les voix se rapprocher. Il accéléra, changea une nouvelle fois de direction et se glissa dans un soupirail bienvenu. Il soupira en se félicitant d'être petit et fin. Cela lui permettait un bon nombre de sorties. Il se cacha au fond de la cave et attendit. Il attendit longtemps et rien ne se passa. Avec un soupir, il poussa doucement les cartons derrière lesquels il s'était caché. Il s'approcha doucement de l'ouverture et jeta un œil. Rien ne bougeait. Il approcha une caisse tant bien que mal et grâce à elle, il se hissa dans la rue.

Un regard de chaque côté de la rue, lui apprit que la voie était libre. Resserrant son sac contre son ventre, il reprit son chemin d'un pas rapide. Cela faisait presqu'une semaine qu'il avait fugué, et plus rien n'allait. Les larmes aux yeux, il se mit à penser que rien ne lui réussissait et que sa vie était maudite. Quand il avait quitté le collège, il avait pris le Magicobus pour Londres. Il était descendu à la gare afin de se perdre dans la population. Puis il avait pris le métro comme il l'avait si souvent fait avec ses oncles. Il était arrivé au Chaudron Baveur en faisant bien attention de rester cacher sous sa capuche pour que personne ne s'attarde trop sur lui. Là aussi il avait profité de sa petite taille pour passer inaperçu auprès de Tom, le gérant. Il avait d'ailleurs réussi à s'approcher de la cheminée, puis à attraper une poignée de poudre. Il l'avait jetée et s'était projeté dans le foyer tout en murmurant sa destination.

Mais bien sûr, il avait fallu que quelque chose tourne mal. Il avait senti une secousse et un énorme bruit assourdissant l'avait fait gémir de douleur tant cela avait vibré dans ses oreilles. Il avait décidé de partir du pays pour brouiller les pistes mais surtout parce qu'il avait besoin de se recueillir sur la tombe de sa mère. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait ensuite, mais dans l'immédiat, il voulait juste soulager sa peine avec elle. Mais quand il atterrit, à quatre pattes sur un sol dur et froid, il se demanda où il était. Car en levant la tête, il se rendit bien compte qu'il n'était pas dans le bar de liaison de Kazan comme il l'avait demandé. Et le regard dur de l'homme qui était en face de lui, ne lui avait pas inspiré confiance. Et il avait eu raison. Il s'était fait fortement attrapé par le bras et jeter dehors.

Il avait pourtant voulu reprendre la cheminée et retourner à la bonne destination, mais la claque qu'il avait reçue, l'en avait dissuadé en même temps qu'elle l'avait envoyé au sol. Il n'avait réagi qu'après qu'il avait dû y avoir un télescopage entre lui et un autre voyageur, l'envoyant dans une autre destination. Son parrain lui avait raconté qu'une fois ça lui était arrivé et qu'il avait atterri dans le salon d'une dame qui attendait visiblement son amant alors que l'amant était arrivé dans une école de petite section et avait terrorisé les enfants en arrivant presque nu devant eux. Ioann avait ensuite erré dans les rues pour en savoir plus sur l'endroit. Il se fit agresser verbalement plusieurs fois avant de trouver un peu de tranquillité dans un parc ombragé. Là, à l'abri des regards, caché dans un massif de buissons, il avait pleuré, longuement. Car il avait mal. Mal au cœur de se retrouver dans un endroit inconnu qui lui semblait si hostile. Submergé par sa peine et sa douleur, il s'était roulé en boule et avait laissé éclater son angoisse.

Evitant deux policiers en patrouille en s'esquivant derrière une poubelle, il se reconcentra sur l'instant présent. Il ne lui fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes pour se glisser à l'intérieur d'un vieil entrepôt abandonné. Il souffla de soulagement avant de s'avancer avec prudence vers le fond. Une poigne solide s'accrocha à son épaule et l'entraina vers un groupe de personnes qui attendait dans l'obscurité. Une silhouette se détacha et vint s'arrêter devant lui.

- Alors ?

- Tiens, murmura Ioann.

- C'est tout ? Tu es parti depuis ce matin et c'est tout ce que tu as rapporté ? Tu es vraiment un minable. Même Joshan est meilleur que toi, et il n'a que dix ans.

- Je … je ne veux pas faire ça. Laissez-moi partir, je ne dirais rien à personne.

- Bien sûr que tu ne diras rien à personne, tout comme tu ne partiras pas. Tu es sous mes ordres et avec ton air innocent, tu devrais rapporter au moins le double de nous tous. Alors tu vas repartir tout de suite. Ce soir si tu ne rapportes pas un meilleur butin, tu sais ce qu'il va t'arriver n'est-ce pas ?

Oh oui il savait. C'était cela qui lui donnait le plus envie de rentrer à Poudlard. Parce qu'entre Sergueï et Valmir, il ne savait pas lequel était le pire. Les bleus qui lui couvraient une bonne partie du corps démontraient que le jeune homme n'était pas un tendre. Ioann avait eu la malchance de tomber sur lui et sa bande dès son deuxième jour. Au début il n'avait pas compris ce qu'ils attendaient de lui. Une barrière de langue les séparait. Pourtant, lorsqu'il prit sa première raclée quelque chose bougea à l'intérieur de lui. Une sourde chaleur lui avait envahi la poitrine alors qu'il avait eu l'impression que quelque chose déferlait dans ses veines. Il avait déjà connu ça. Au oui. Il y a bien longtemps. Quand Albus lui avait jeté le sort de traduction. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Car juste après, un grand froid l'avait envahi et il avait eu l'impression d'être électrique. Il savait qu'il avait également ressenti cela lorsqu'il paniquait grandement, mais il ne s'était pas attardé dessus. Tout ce dont il en avait retenu c'était qu'ensuite, il pouvait comprendre ce qu'on lui demandait. Après un peu de recul, il s'était dit que sa magie instinctive avait dû enclencher comme une réminiscence ou un effet secondaire du sort de traduction. Après tout, il l'avait supporté plus d'une année, il devait y avoir des restes en lui malgré qu'il soit levé. Quoi qu'il en soit, cela lui avait pour une fois facilité la vie. Et Dieu savait combien il en avait justement besoin.

- Je ramènerais ce qu'il faut.

- T'as intérêt. Allez dégage, tu mangeras dans une poubelle vu que tu n'as pas volé ce qu'on te demandait. Et ce soir, on verra selon ce que tu rapporteras.

Ioann hocha vivement la tête et sortit rapidement du hangar de tôles après qu'on l'ait projeté au sol d'un coup de poing. Il avait voulu épargner des problèmes à son père et il avait plongé tout droit en enfer. Il aurait pu partir étant donné qu'il était seul pour sillonner les rues à la recherche de petits larcins à effectuer. Sauf que Valmir lui avait pris son sac à dos et qu'il ne pouvait pas partir sans ses affaires. Il y avait dedans la gourmette, son Vif, ses photos. Il y avait aussi sa chevalière qu'il avait déposée avant de quitter l'Angleterre. Il aurait pu prendre le large et tenter sa chance ailleurs… mais ses trésors étaient sa vie. Il ne pouvait les abandonner.

o0o

_Samedi 21 Mai 1994._

Cela faisait bientôt trois semaines que son fils avait fugué et Severus avait l'impression qu'une éternité était passée. L'injonction contre Milovan avait été levée et celui-ci avait pu reprendre son activité professionnelle sans trop de dommages. Même si parfois il avait à subir le regard sceptique de certaines personnes qui avaient du mal à accepter l'erreur judiciaire. Puis ça s'était tassé étonnamment rapidement lorsque l'avis de recherche de Ioann avait été diffusé. Ils avaient repoussé au maximum cette médiatisation, mais l'absence de bonnes nouvelles les avait poussés à risquer que les Mangemorts mettent la main sur le garçon avant eux. Et Severus espérait que ceux-ci se manifesteraient en demandant une quelconque rançon, cela voudrait dire que le garçon n'était pas perdu quelque part. Il préférait encore payer un lourd tribu, financier ou humain pour le récupérer que le croire mort quelque part.

Oui, Severus était prêt à donner sa vie pour retrouver son fils. Il savait que dans ce cas là, Milo s'en occuperait comme s'il était son fils. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Mais dans l'immédiat, ce n'était même pas à l'ordre du jour. Après avoir regardé plusieurs fois le souvenir de Narcissa, ils avaient eu la désagréable surprise de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas Ioann qu'elle avait entrevu mais un enfant lui ressemblant vaguement. Cela avait descendu en flèche le moral du professeur de potions. Il s'était accroché à ça. Il avait cru qu'ils tenaient une piste solide et elle s'était effondrée comme un vulgaire château de carte.

Depuis, Severus était irrité. L'énervement était tel que plus personne n'osait l'approcher à moins d'y être obligé. Les Serpentards avaient perdu autant de points que les autres maisons. Seuls Black, Minerva et Albus affrontaient encore son courroux alors que les autres professeurs le fuyaient farouchement. Pour ce qui était des élèves, ils s'organisaient pour ne jamais se trouver sur son passage et enduraient les cours avec appréhension. Neville avait retrouvé toute sa panique et même le soutien de Draco ne l'aidait pas. Pourtant Severus ne l'avait plus attaqué depuis bien des mois. Mais l'air était tellement tendu à chaque cours, que le pauvre garçon en avait presque les larmes aux yeux en sortant de la salle de cours.

Draco n'avait pas été aussi chanceux. Il s'était violemment fait reprendre pour avoir échappé une fiole de larmes de phœnix. Il n'avait évidement pas fait exprès. Sa main l'avait juste trahi une nouvelle fois alors qu'il tenait l'ingrédient rare. Il avait été profondément ébranlé par la colère de son parrain. Jamais il ne lui avait parlé ainsi et certainement pas devant d'autres élèves. Et la punition qu'il avait récoltée l'avait hallucinée. Lorsque Harry avait pris sa défense, il n'avait fait qu'accentuer la colère du professeur et leurs retenues se passaient dorénavant en binôme auprès de Rusard.

Mais ça, Severus n'en avait rien à cirer. Sergueï avait réussi à lui retirer son fils de la plus horrible façon qu'il soit. Et c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Albus lui avait dit de prendre un congé afin de mieux gérer ça mais il avait refusé. Il avait besoin de s'occuper pour ne pas sombrer. Et pourtant, sans qu'il s'en rende compte, l'acide le brulait petit à petit.

- Severus, vous devriez vraiment prendre du recul. Rentrez chez vous et reposez vous, soupira d'une voix lasse Poppy.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne compte pas baisser les bras comme ça. C'est de mon fils dont on parle !

- Alors prenez un congé et allez le chercher. Severus, vous allez finir par tuer quelqu'un si vous restez à ruminer ainsi.

- Et s'il revient ? S'il revient et que je ne suis pas là ?

- Alors on vous appellera. Où que vous soyez, on vous préviendra. Merlin Severus, vous rendez-vous compte que jamais je n'ai vu Draco aussi effrayé depuis la dernière fois où Lucius l'avait frappé devant Ioann. Il a toujours eu confiance en vous et là il ne sait plus comment réagir avec vous. Il est perdu. Son frère est introuvable et son parrain est plus féroce avec lui qu'un dragon. Partez à la recherche de votre fils, Severus. Rejoignez les Aurors. Mais ne restez pas ici. Cela n'est bon ni pour vous, ni pour ceux qui vous côtoient.

Severus la regarda sévèrement. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres. Il n'aimait pas quand on lui disait qu'il avait tort. Et encore moins quand les autres avaient raison. Non il n'aimait pas. Aussi il intima l'infirmière de quitter son bureau sur le champ. Et quand ce fut fait, il s'effondra dans son fauteuil. Il aurait dû prendre un foutu Retourneur de temps dès qu'il s'était rendu compte de la fugue de son fils. Il aurait pu alors l'empêcher de faire cette bêtise et tout serait différent. Ils seraient heureux tous les deux ensemble.

o0o

Et il n'avait pas idée de combien cette idée faisait rêver le garçon. C'était à cette image que Ioann s'accrochait actuellement, alors que, assis à côté d'une bouche d'évacuation d'égout, il pleurait. L'odeur était désagréable et le liquide verdâtre, épais et globuleux qui s'écoulait paisiblement à côté de lui, lui retournait l'estomac. Il avait perdu beaucoup en fuyant.

- Oui Petit Garçon, tu as beaucoup perdu. Mais viens avec moi et tout s'arrangera.

Ioann redressa la tête et regarda tout autour de lui. Il ne vit rien avant que la voix ne l'appelle par son prénom. Et là il le vit, le gros, non l'énorme chien noir aux dents acérées et luisantes de bave. Merlin, lui qui avait cru arriver à apprécier ces animaux, cette fois il était fixé. Il préférait rester très loin d'eux.

- Alors suis-moi et il ne te fera rien.

Ioann fronça les sourcils. Qui donc lui parlait ? Il se redressa d'un bond et recula. Il buta contre le tuyau des égouts. Le chien, dont il remarqua les yeux rouges vif, s'avançait progressivement. Mais le garçon resta un moment paralysé.

- Viens et il ne te fera rien.

La voix venait de derrière lui. Il tourna doucement la tête tout en gardant bien un œil sur l'animal. Il n'y avait que cette sortie de tuyau. Certes elle était assez large pour qu'il s'y glisse, mais c'était les égouts. Pourtant un mouvement à l'intérieur attira son attention. Deux yeux brillants apparurent subitement. Il ne voyait pas complètement le reste du visage mais il y avait bien quelqu'un là dedans.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Un ami qui te veut du bien. Viens avec moi et il ne te fera rien.

Ioann hésita grandement lorsque le chien gronda. Il tendit la main comme pour tâter le passage. Il frissonna.

- Non…. NON ! S'écria-t-il en prenant peur.

- Tu as tort, petit traitre.

La voix n'avait plus rien de doux mais avait un côté sifflant désagréable et Ioann vit avec horreur, les yeux se fendre tels des yeux de serpent en se teintant de carmin.

- Tu es à moi.

L'adolescent était pétrifié et pourtant quelque chose semblait l'attirer dans ce tuyau. Comme si son corps et son esprit réagissaient différemment. Puis l'image de son père lui rappelant de ne pas suivre des inconnus sembla lui donner un coup de fouet. Il se recula d'un pas. Sans réaliser qu'il n'était plus acculé par un chien, il prit ses jambes à son cou et s'enfuit de cet endroit morbide.

- Je te retrouverais Ioann, et tu seras mien….

Mais Ioann était loin et occultait tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il ne s'était rien passé. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait vu, mais il valait mieux que ça reste enfoui au plus profond de lui. Quand il s'arrêta de courir pour reprendre son souffle, il gémit. Il avait laissé son butin là-bas… il devait se dépêcher de mettre les bouchées double s'il ne voulait pas prendre sa raclée. Et repasser dans le quartier sorcier qu'il avait dégoté par hasard car il sentait déjà qu'il lui faudrait prendre une potion pour son estomac s'il voulait garder quelque chose au prochain repas. Heureusement qu'il pouvait les payer avec l'argent qu'il volait car son argent sorcier était toujours dans son sac à dos.

o0o

_Dimanche 5 Juin 1994._

Lorsque le Ministère l'appela en ce dimanche matin, il sentit que la journée serait longue. Et bizarrement, son intuition ne l'avait pas trompé. Il arrivait à peine dans la partie carcérale que la charmante voix de son ancien rival vint lui chatouiller les oreilles. Dawlish l'avait arrêté dans la nuit alors qu'il créait des difficultés dans un bar de l'allée des Embrumes. Il avait pris deux hommes à parti et cela s'était envenimé avant de dégénérer quand les baguettes furent tirées. Sirius soupira. Il savait qu'il ne comprendrait jamais la profondeur de la douleur que Severus ressentait, mais il savait que si c'était Harry à la place de Ioann, il serait très certainement lui aussi fou d'inquiétude au point de devenir fou de rage. Plus d'un mois était passé et pas la moindre piste n'était déterminée. La presse à scandale annonçait déjà la mort du garçon dont les restes auraient été dévorés par quelques animaux sauvages.

Et franchement, s'il avait pu faire avaler leur plume à ces journalistes véreux, ce serait avec un grand plaisir qu'il l'aurait fait. Comment ces détracteurs pouvaient-ils ainsi se gausser des malheurs d'un père et de son fils ? Il aurait pourtant cru qu'avec Skeeter puis la Gazette hors jeu, les médias feraient profil bas, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et de loin.

- Black, fais-moi sortir de là !

- Et pourquoi donc ? Pour que t'ailles encore te battre comme un soudard dans un pub minable ? Snape, ton fils est introuvable, mais ce n'est pas en te faisant mettre en taule que tu le retrouveras. C'est la deuxième fois cette semaine que je te sauve la mise. Mais malgré mon influence, la prochaine fois qu'on te tombe dessus, je ne pourrais plus rien. Et là c'est Azkaban pour un mois avec en prime un autre mois de sursis, minimum. Bordel, t'as été Mangemort et espion, et tu te fais chopper comme un bleu. Je t'aurais cru un peu plus malin.

- J'ai quitté ce milieu depuis bien longtemps.

- Alors réadapte-toi vite. En attendant, des nouvelles du loupiot ?

- Non, rien. Même avec beaucoup de persuasion, personne ne l'a vu. Quant à Lestrange et ses chiens, une rumeur coure comme quoi ils auraient été vus du côté du Little Hangleton.

- Attends, tu tiens ça d'où ? Cette info n'est pas remontée jusqu'à nous.

- Les méthodes des Aurors ne sont visiblement pas aussi ... percutantes que les miennes pour faire parler les gens louches.

- Ferme-là Snape, je ne veux rien savoir, sinon je serais obligé de t'enfermer moi-même sur l'ile. Et franchement, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de te faire ça en ce moment.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent avant que Severus ne soupire lourdement. L'autre avait raison. Ce n'était pas en étant aussi imprudent qu'il rendrait service à son fils. Il avait réussi à cacher certaines de ses activités nocturnes et les sorts qu'il avait utilisés pour trouver la moindre piste. Mais il lui fallait redevenir l'espion d'antan. Lucius ne pourrait pas non plus couvrir ses méthodes longtemps. Pourtant il n'avait pas le choix. Tout était bon à prendre pour retrouver Ioann. Même si plus le temps passait, plus l'espoir de le retrouver vivant s'étiolait.

- Il y a autre chose, Black. Ma marque devient de plus en plus nette.

- Ta ... merde ça veut dire quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais cela fait trop de coïncidences. Les Mangemorts à proximité de là où ont vécu les membres de la famille de Jedusor, ma Marque qui change ... il faut prévenir Albus, j'ai l'impression qu'on va avoir besoin que l'Ordre du Phoenix s'organise plus vite que prévu.

- Si c'est le cas, il faut aussi retrouver ton fils et vite. Voldemort aurait tôt fait de lui mettre la main dessus et Merlin sait ce qu'il pourrait lui faire pour se venger de ta traitrise.

- Oui, le retrouver ..., soupira Severus avant de rajouter avec amertume. Que je puisse au moins lui donner une sépulture décente vu que je suis incapable de m'occuper de lui.

Les récriminations de Sirius ne changèrent rien. Comment son fils pouvait survivre tant de temps seul dans la nature ? Mais Ioann était toujours en vie. Pas en grande forme, un corps passablement douloureux mais toujours en vie. Lorsqu'une nouvelle gifle le faucha, il ne cilla pas. Cela n'avait finalement pas été si difficile de reprendre les vieilles habitudes que Sergueï avait voulu lui inculquer à l'époque. Se taire, ne pas broncher, ne pas pleurnicher et encaisser. Oublier, le temps d'une raclée, voire plus, ce qu'il avait perdu en fuyant. Parce que se rappeler était bien plus douloureux que les coups. Pourtant il avait fait de gros progrès. Maintenant il apportait toujours un peu plus que les autres. Il connaissait de mieux en mieux les rues de Elbasan et les raccourcis de la ville. Il savait exactement où et quand les autorités passaient et où il devait aller pour détrousser le plus de gens. A ça aussi il était devenu habile. En même temps il n'avait pas le choix. Dans la rue la devise était simple, soit fort ou soit mort. Il espérait souvent ne jamais se réveiller, mais quand il ouvrait les yeux le matin, il savait qu'il devait alors être fort. Parce que mourir était pour les lâches et que s'il l'avait été en fuguant, il voulait se rattraper en survivant.

Mais malgré tous ses efforts, ce n'était jamais assez. Il fallait toujours qu'il rapporte plus. Plus de bourses, plus de nourriture, plus de vêtements. Plus ... plus ... plus. Quand on le laissa enfin en paix, il était serein. Aucune larme ne souillait ses yeux. Pleurer était inutile et ne lui apportait que plus de châtiment. Alors tout comme beaucoup de chose, il avait enfoui ses pleurs à l'intérieur. Et depuis deux ans, garder ses secrets au fond de lui était devenu une habitude qui lui facilitait grandement la tâche. Maintenant tout était enfermé quelque part en lui. Très souvent, il n'était plus Ioann Snape, élève de Poudlard en deuxième année à Poudlard. Il était juste Ioann, voleur et enfant des rues. Il n'avait plus de passé et son futur lui semblait bouché. Pourtant à chaque fois que Valmir le frappait, quelque chose s'illuminait en lui. Pas l'amour de son père. Pas celui de son frère, de son parrain ou de sa famille. Pas l'amour. C'était un sentiment de colère qui l'animait.

C'était à cause de Sergueï qu'il en était là. La faute de Lestrange aussi et de la Gazette. Mais c'était surtout la sienne. C'était sa faute. Et si sa vie n'avait plus aucun intérêt, c'était d'abord à cause de lui. Alors s'était à lui de prendre tout ça en main pour avancer. C'était à lui de faire quelque chose. Et c'était en oubliant qu'il le pourrait. Quand il s'endormit, plus tard que les autres et tard dans la nuit, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'une bulle opaque l'entourait. Il frissonna. Il n'avait pas froid à cause de la température fraiche mais il avait froid en dedans. Puis la bulle se rétrécit, tout en s'éclaircissant. Quand elle le recouvrit telle une deuxième peau, elle était devenue blanche et lumineuse. Il n'avait plus froid. Il n'avait plus mal. Il n'avait plus peur. Quand il ouvrit les yeux à l'aube et qu'il vit ses doigts faire de légères étincelles dorées, il sourit. Sa magie était si douce et protectrice. Elle était là pour lui et ça Valmir ne pourrait pas lui enlever. Elle était plus belle qu'avant ... mais avant quoi ? Il n'y avait plus d'avant, il n'y avait plus que des après. Il n'y avait plus que lui, son envie de vengeance et son besoin de prouver qu'il n'était pas un vulgaire objet.

o0o

_Vendredi 10 Juin 1994._

Ioann avait la joue enflée, la démarche clopinante et sa main lui faisait un mal de chien. Mais c'était le sourire aux lèvres qu'il se glissait de rues en rues. Quatre jours qu'il trompait Valmir. Quatre jours qu'il ne lui remettait qu'une partie de son butin. Après tout, quitte à prendre une rouste autant que cela soit justifié. Il avait réussi à cacher une bonne partie des recettes de ses larcins ainsi qu'un petit stock de potions et aujourd'hui, à l'aube, après avoir frappé Buzagaz, le veilleur de quinze ans, il avait pris la poudre d'escampette avant que l'alerte ne soit donnée. Il espérait ne pas s'être cassé la main dans l'opération. C'était la première fois qu'il se battait ... enfin c'était son intuition. Il avait l'impression qu'un couvercle avait été posé sur ses souvenirs et à chaque fois qu'il essayait de creuser un peu, une sourde chaleur dans sa poitrine le forçait à penser autre chose. C'était sûrement pour cela qu'il avait laissé ses trésors à Valmir sans même s'en rendre compte.

Une sirène retentit au bout de la rue et Ioann sauta par-dessus le muret d'enceinte d'un immeuble avant de s'accroupir. Il attendit que l'alerte soit passée avant de se relever. Derrière lui, une voix sévère le houspilla et il s'échappa rapidement. Avec un petit sourire en coin, il se dit qu'il avait réellement pris le coup pour éviter les autorités. Mais il aurait du mal à rester en un seul morceau tant qu'il resterait sur le territoire de Valmir et sa bande. Aussi il décida de s'éloigner le plus possible en traversant la ville. Là-bas, dans la banlieue qu'il devrait apprendre à connaitre, il avait plus de chance de dormir en paix. Enfin si la bruine se calmait et que la température remontait un peu. Le temps était vraiment épouvantable depuis quelques temps.

o0o

A Poudlard, l'ambiance était mitigée. Déjà parce que les examens étaient en cours. Certains avaient fini leurs épreuves, comme les troisièmes années, d'autres en avaient encore quelques unes en début de semaine suivante. Mais il y avait aussi ceux qui s'inquiétaient pour Ioann et dans une moindre mesure pour son père, et les autres. Neville faisait parti de ceux qui angoissaient pour les deux Snape. Pour une fois qu'il avait trouvé un bon ami qui l'appréciait pour ce qu'il était, il se sentait démuni de l'avoir peut-être perdu. Il avait voulu garder l'espoir mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la presse n'avait pas totalement tort. Comment Ioann pourrait-il être ainsi invisible ? Un enfant seul, dont l'avis de recherche était placardé à presque tous les coins de rues, ne pourrait rester aussi longtemps introuvable. Soit il lui était arrivé malheur, soit quelqu'un l'avait récupéré. Et quelqu'un de malhonnête visiblement, sinon il aurait prévenu les autorités.

Avec un soupir, il ramassa ses affaires. Les examens étaient finis pour lui, mais il avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit et avait donc repris les cours qu'il connaissait le moins. Il comptait passer le temps d'ici le repas dans les serres de botanique. Au moins cette activité avait la faculté de lui faire oublier le reste. Hermione avait bien essayé de l'entrainer avec elle à la bibliothèque, mais il avait préféré la solitude. Quand la jeune fille avait abandonné, il avait pu entendre Ron marmonner qu'il avait de la chance car lui, il était obligé de la suivre et de réviser alors qu'ils étaient presque en vacances. Harry lui avait tapoté l'épaule en lui disant que Ioann allait bien et que s'il n'avait pas été trouvé, c'était juste que sa petite taille lui permettait de mieux se cacher. Il n'avait pu retenir en sourire avant de le remercier. Le brun à lunettes lui avait alors avoué qu'il espérait réellement que tout rentre dans l'ordre, car même si Slughorn était un professeur agréable, Snape père et ses remarques lui manquaient. Quant au fils, il méritait juste d'être heureux avec sa famille et ses amis.

Neville aimait bien ses amis. Ils n'étaient pas des proches de Ioann mais ils étaient là pour le soutenir à leur façon. Et pourtant tout n'était pas parfait pour eux non plus. Ils ne le savaient pas, mais il était à proximité d'eux quand ils avaient parlé d'un incident lors de l'épreuve de divination. Trelawney aurait annoncé à Harry que le soir même, un serviteur devait retrouver son maître et que celui-ci revivrait plus fort que jamais. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout compris mais visiblement le Trio pensait que Voldemort était derrière tout ça. Et pour Harry, penser au mage noir qui avait tué ses parents et tenté de le tuer, devait être assez perturbant. Et pourtant il avait toujours une parole gentille pour lui.

- Hey Nev', où vas-tu ?

- Hey Draco. Dans les serres. Il y a un géranium dentu qui s'est cassé une tige et elle cicatrice trop doucement. Edmond est très vieux mais surtout très grincheux. Il s'est battu et maintenant il faut le soigner.

- Je peux venir avec toi ? Pansy et Tracey m'énervent à se disputer sur mon dos, Théo a entrainé Blaise dans une série de partie d'échecs. Vincent et Greg sont avec les copains de Ioann pour un match de Quidditch. Et je n'ai pas du tout envie d'aller les rejoindre et voir ce que je ne peux plus faire, déclara amèrement le blond en montrant la raideur de sa main.

- Oui tu peux venir. Mais tu ne fais plus tes exercices ?

- Ah quoi ça sert ? A rien. De toute façon, je ne pourrais plus rien serrer.

- Oui mais regarde, tu as perdu en souplesse et ...

- Londubat, on va voir ton géranium plentu ok ?

- Dentu, géranium dentu. Et d'accord j'ai compris, tu ne veux pas en parler.

Les deux garçons avancèrent vers les serres sans attirer la moindre attention. Si au début cela avait agité les langues de voir un Malfoy et un Londubat ensemble, souvent avec un Snape d'ailleurs, cela faisait de longues semaines que les autres s'y étaient habitués. A moins qu'ils ne se mettent à danser nus autour d'un feu un soir de pleine lune, ils étaient devenus aussi invisibles que n'importe quel autre élève. Surtout depuis plus d'un mois. Car avec le départ de Ioann, ils passaient bien plus de temps ensemble qu'avant. Comme pour se soutenir l'un l'autre. Le Gryffondor se détendit rapidement. Les plantes étaient sa passion et avaient l'avantage de l'enfermer dans une bulle. Draco l'aida avec plaisir. Il n'avait pas spécialement la main verte et était bien moins intéressé par la végétation. Mais l'enthousiasme de son ami lui permettait de se changer les idées. Il ne pensait plus à son frère. Son petit frère. Il avait pensé ironiquement que, quelques mois plus tôt, il avait imaginé qu'en adoptant un autre enfant, ses parents voulaient le remplacer ... mais maintenant, il avait l'impression que c'était son frère qu'on avait remplacé par une petite fille.

Depuis bientôt un mois et demi, il avait perdu une partie de lui. Et le pire était qu'ils étaient brouillés au moment de la fugue. Il avait l'impression que c'était sa faute et que c'était sa punition. Il ne pensait plus non plus à son parrain. Il l'aimait son oncle Severus, mais les derniers temps qu'il leur faisait cours, il avait eu l'impression de revenir dans le passé et que le professeur avait remplacé son père. Mais malgré tout, il lui manquait. Il n'avait plus de nouvelles non plus. Si les adultes en avaient eues, ils ne lui en avaient pas fait part. Il avait l'impression qu'une partie de sa famille lui avait été arrachée et l'absence de nouvelles positives avait relativement diminué ses espoirs et augmenté son vague à l'âme. Il reposa le sachet de bouse de centaures en se disant qu'elle avait intérêt à guérir cette maudite plante car lui, Draco Malfoy, lui avait personnellement garni le pot de cette puanteur sans nom. Il jeta un œil à Neville qui était perché sur un escabeau. Il fronça le nez en voyant l'équilibre précaire de l'échafaudage.

- Nev', tu devrais ... Neville !

En voulant éviter une branche énervée d'un des spécimens accroché au plafond de la serre, le Gryffondor avait fait un faux mouvement. Mais étonnamment, il ne ressentit pas de vive douleur comme il s'y attendait. Même le sol lui avait paru plus souple qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Mais la terre battue n'était pas non plus aussi ferme que la pierre. Il ouvrit les yeux en sentant quelque chose vibrer sous lui alors qu'un grognement s'élevait. Il tomba sur les yeux orageux de Draco.

- Draco ?

- Putain t'es lourd, lève toi !

- Mais qu'est-ce ..., s'étonna Neville en se redressant d'un bond.

- La prochaine fois je te laisse t'écraser au sol, grimaça Draco avant de relever la tête en entendant son ami rire. Quoi ?

- N'essaie plus de jouer au Gryffondor, t'es nul dans ce rôle. Mais merci quand même, sourit le brun. Tu t'es fait mal quelque part ?

- Oui aux fesses, j'envie les tiennes, au moins elles ont le mérite d'amortir tes chutes.

- Je suis peut-être rond mais pas gros !

- J'ai pas dit ça. Juste que tes fesses ont plus de molleton que les miennes et que je trouve que c'est bien pratique dans certains cas, grimaça le blond en se relevant.

- Je peux te passer une décoction d'Arnica, il y a des plants dans la serre deux.

- N'imagine même pas toucher à mes fesses, toi !

Draco s'était approché de lui, l'index pointé sur le nez de son camarade. Il s'était arrêté à quelques centimètres de Neville et celui-ci se trouva troublé d'une telle proximité. Il se fit la remarque que vu d'aussi près, ses iris étaient d'un gris envoûtant et assez perturbant. De son côté, le blond avait les yeux plongés dans ceux de son ami et quelque chose lui fit perdre le fil de son idée. C'était quoi ce regard étrange ? Pourquoi il avait l'impression d'avoir couru tant sa respiration s'accélérait ? C'était quoi ce truc qui lui tordait le ventre ? C'était ...

- Dray, murmura Neville dans un souffle ... tu devrais arrêter les fromages français ... Tu veux un bonbon à la menthe ?

Surpris de cette répartie, Draco écarquilla les yeux avant de les froncer avec humeur.

- Londubat, t'as un tact d'hippogriffe, tu le sais ça ? Dis que je pue de la gueule aussi !

- Alors oui, tu renifles du museau.

- C'est pas possible ça ! Je te sauve la vie et toi tout ce que tu trouves à me dire c'est que j'ai mauvaise haleine ?

- Non, je t'ai aussi dit merci. Allez, faut que je finisse de nourrir l'orchidée venimeuse avant qu'elle ne fasse une crise. Et l'heure du repas approche à grands pas maintenant pour nous aussi.

Draco renifla d'un air hautain, comme s'il lui accordait une faveur. Il se retourna vers le géranium dentu qui remuait ses feuilles avec délice, visiblement ravi des bienfaits de son traitement. Pourtant cela n'avait pas été simple, le blond avait failli y laisser quelques doigts avant que Neville ne relaxe la plante pour lui éviter de mordre. Le Gryffondor finit rapidement ce qu'il avait à faire et ils sortirent côte à côte en parlant avec animation de cette étrange végétation qu'abritait la serre numéro cinq. Cette fois encore personne ne prêta attention à eux. Comme quoi les querelles de maison étaient basées sur bien des futilités qu'il était facile d'effacer...

o0o

_Dimanche 19 Juin 1994._

Ioann avait trouvé un coin assez paisible. Il n'était pas très loin de la banlieue et de la ville, ce qui lui permettait de ne pas avoir à aller trop loin pour voler ce dont il avait besoin. Mais il s'était suffisamment éloigné pour se retrouver dans un quartier calme assez proche de ce qu'on nommait « village ». L'avantage était qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'en faire pour sa tranquillité. Tant qu'il restait invisible aux yeux des habitants, il était tranquille. Il avait même trouvé un abri dans une vieille maison abandonnée, dans une partie moins circulée. Ce qui était très bien, cela lui permettait de dormir à son aise et sans craindre les intempéries. Il s'était fait la réflexion que même à Londres le brouillard ne durait jamais aussi longtemps d'un coup. Et surtout, le froid pénétrant n'était pas de saison ! Mais au moins les gens d'ici étaient sans histoire, avec une vie bien réglée et ne faisaient pas attention à lui.

Il avait réussi chiper quelques nouveaux vêtements avant d'arriver ici et il les enfilait dès qu'il voulait se promener dans le quartier. Ils étaient un peu trop amples pour lui car il avait visiblement perdu du poids. C'était idiot mais même son caleçon avait tendance à glisser de ses fesses. Heureusement que son pantalon le retenait ... Avec un petit rire, il se faufila dans la partie ombragée du parc. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il vole un nouveau caleçon car si jamais son pantalon devait tomber sur ses chevilles parce qu'il était trop grand, il aurait la honte de finir les bijoux de famille à l'air.

Des voix attirèrent son attention. C'était pourtant un coin désert habituellement. Bon, il n'y venait pas tout le temps, mais quand il avait fait ses « courses » et qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire, il aimait venir là. Il s'approcha doucement et remarqua un groupe de six personnes, cinq garçons et une fille. A vue de nez, ils devaient avoir son âge. En y regardant bien, il y en avait bien deux ou trois qu'il avait déjà vu. Ils n'habitaient pas très loin, il les avait vus partir pour l'école dans la semaine. D'un coup plus aucun son ne lui parvint. En relevant la tête il remarqua qu'ils étaient en train de le regarder avec méfiance.

- Qui es-tu ? Demanda le plus grand.

- Ioann.

- Ioann qui ?

- Ioann tout court. Et vous qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas. T'es pas d'ici, t'as un accent bizarre.

- Peut-être. Mais ça vient de moi ou vous complotez ? Alors qui comptez-vous plumer ?

- On ne complote pas, et certainement pas pour ça ... toi par contre, vu comment tu es habillé, tu dois avoir l'habitude de plumer.

- Ouais mais jamais par ici. J'aime bien votre quartier, il est tranquille, sourit Ioann.

- Calme ? T'es là depuis combien de temps ?

- Une semaine. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que cinq personnes ont disparu ces deux derniers mois et deux ont été assassinées.

- Ici ? S'étonna l'Anglais

- En quoi ça t'intéresse ? Demanda un petit binoclard.

- Je l'ai dit, je l'aime bien votre quartier, et j'aimerais ne pas me faire tuer au détour d'une rue. La police a des pistes ? Elle passe souvent ici ? Demanda Ioann d'un coup tendu.

Les autres le regardèrent étrangement et s'entreregardèrent. Puis ils se reculèrent pour chuchoter tout en lui lançant des regards en coin. Ioann glissa ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon avant de les ressortir et de remonter ledit pantalon. Il faudrait qu'il récupère une ceinture ou des bretelles. Si les autorités étaient souvent dans le quartier, il faudrait qu'il puisse partir vite sans avoir peur de se retrouver cul nu. Les autres enfants se retournèrent vers lui et se rapprochèrent.

- Non, la police ne passe pas souvent. C'est comme si rien ne se passait. Les flics viennent quand il y a eu un drame mais après on ne les revoit plus jusqu'au prochain.

- Oh bien. C'est une bonne chose. Bien, je vous laisse comploter, je vais aller plus loin ... et tenter de ne pas rencontrer le dingue qui sévit dans le coin.

Ioann s'éloigna sans plus rien ajouter. De toute façon il n'aimait pas beaucoup quand il y avait trop de monde autour de lui. La bande à Valmir avait laissé des traces dans sa sociabilité. Et puis si un criminel rodait dans le quartier, il valait mieux qu'il se débrouille pour assurer ses arrières. Sa petite maison désaffectée n'était peut-être pas si sûre que cela finalement. Et pourtant, il s'était rarement senti autant en sécurité depuis qu'il était dans la rue. Il ne savait plus trop depuis combien de temps il était un enfant des rues. De toute façon, il ne se rappelait même plus d'avant alors pourquoi s'embêter à avoir une date.

Il contourna une boite aux lettres et jeta un œil derrière la palissade décrépie de la vieille bâtisse. Le rideau de la fenêtre du premier étage bougea mais il ne vit personne. Le pot d'échappement d'une voiture pétarada bruyamment le faisant sursauter. Voilà qu'il stressait à cause de cette histoire de meurtres. Un bruissement sous une haie à sa gauche le fit s'arrêter un instant. Il entrevit quelque chose de long serpenter dans le feuillage. Et cela le relaxa. C'était quelque chose qui lui était souvent arrivé depuis une bonne semaine. Il avait l'impression parfois d'être suivi par une présence mystérieuse mais cela ne l'inquiétait pas. Il ne se sentait pas menacé par cela.

o0o

_Mardi 21 Juin 1994._

Ioann venait de trouver refuge dans la partie boisée du parc. Son cœur battait la chamade et la sueur glissait le loin de son cou. Le matin même il avait de nouveau été confronté à cette apparition à la voix sifflante, aux yeux rouge de serpent et lui intimant de le suivre. Cette fois, il n'y avait pas eu d'énorme chien ni de flatteries. Les menaces de mort avaient tout de suite été à l'ordre du jour. Cela lui avait foutu la peur de sa vie et il avait abandonné l'idée de détrousser les gens. Finalement ce n'était pas un pays si calme qu'il l'aurait cru. Car pour couronner le tout, un nouveau cadavre avait été découvert. A deux pas de son habitation. Voilà pourquoi il n'y était pas allé s'y enterrer.

Mais une nouvelle fois, il tomba sur le groupe d'enfants qu'il avait déjà rencontré. Enfin enfants ... il n'était sûrement pas plus âgé qu'eux mais il avait l'impression d'avoir tellement vécu qu'il se sentait plus grand qu'eux. Il ne s'avança pas vers eux mais s'installa contre un arbre avant d'enfouir sa tête dans ses genoux. Il y avait bien des choses qu'il désirait actuellement. Il avait envie ... il aurait aimé sentir des bras forts et réconfortants autour de lui. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi cela lui semblait si inaccessible. C'était comme quand il voulait penser à son passé. Juste une sensation mais aucune vision concrète.

- Hey, t'es toujours dans le coin ?

- Ouais, je suis toujours là, répondit Ioann en grognant.

- Il y a eu un nouveau meurtre.

- J'ai vu. C'est pour cela que je suis ici au lieu d'être ... là-bas.

- On a appris qu'il y a vingt cinq ans il y avait déjà eu une vague de meurtres et disparitions dans le coin et brusquement tout s'était arrêté jusqu'à il y a pas longtemps, indiqua l'un des garçons en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Moi c'est Xhavid

- Mais personne ne s'est jamais inquiété. Moi je suis Shëndet. Là c'est Pirro, Imir, Nestan et elle c'est Melika.

- Pourquoi vous me parlez de ça ? S'étonna Ioann.

- Parce qu'on est un peu un groupe de paumés et que toi t'as pas l'air mieux que nous.

- Paumés ?

- Oui, à l'école on est un peu des cas à part, on n'est pas très populaires car on n'est pas dans le groupe des vedettes.

- Oh, d'accord. Il se passe vraiment des trucs louches dans ce coin. Moi qui pensais que ce serait un endroit tranquille pour squatter ... et encore, je ne parle pas des souris et rats que je trouve vraiment très nombreux.

- Ouais, depuis quelques temps, il y a des colonies de rongeurs qui se développent. T'as vraiment pas choisi le bon endroit. Mais t'as quel âge ? Parce que tu parais bien jeune.

- J'ai treize ans.

- Treize ans ? S'étonna la seule fille du groupe. Woaou ! T'es plus âgé que nous ! Shëndet, Imir, Nastan et Pirro ont onze ans et Xhavid et moi on a choppé la douzaine depuis peu. Mais tu parais plus jeune !

- Ouais ouais je sais. Mes parents devaient être des nains.

- Tu ne les as pas connus ?

- Je ne crois pas. J'en sais rien.

- Tu as perdu la mémoire ?

- Aucune idée. Sinon vous en savez plus sur ce qu'il se passe ? Vous avez l'air assez renseigné.

- En fait, il y a quelque chose dans le coin. C'est ... je ne sais pas trop comment te dire, hésita Shëndet. Il y a quelque chose qui rôde. On l'a vu. On ne sait pas d'où il sort, mais il se sert de nos peurs. Je ... il fait ... du sang est sorti de la douche alors que j'étais dessous. Mais mes parents n'ont pas semblé le voir. Et à chaque fois que je suis dans la salle de bain, la baignoire se couvre de sang ... ça m'angoisse le sang ...

- Moi un loup-garou a voulu me dévorer ...

- Loup-garou ? Répéta Ioann en fronçant les sourcils.

Il savait qu'il était un sorcier, sa magie le lui indiquait et le protégeait. Mais ceux là étaient-il aussi des sorciers ? Sans compter que tout ce qui se tramait dans le coin était étrange. Etrange et ... magique ?

- Je sais, soupira Nestan, les Loup-garous n'existent pas, mais ils m'ont toujours fait peur dans les livres et les films.

Bon, ce n'étaient pas des sorciers, au moins c'était clair. Il frissonna et remonta son col. Saleté de temps.

- Et puis ce froid n'est pas normal. On est à la mi-juin, il devrait faire un temps superbe et la brume est toujours plus où moins présente cette année.

Et ça, ça lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, mais il ne se rappelait plus. Cette fois, malgré la bienveillance de sa magie qui lui bloquait ses souvenirs, il était exaspéré de ne pas pouvoir mettre le doigt sur la nature de ses sentiments.

- Moi j'ai perdu mon oncle, le frère de ma mère. Je l'ai jamais connu car c'était il y a plus de vingt ans, annonça Melika. Il s'est fait tuer mystérieusement et personne n'a jamais su ce qui s'était passé exactement. Mais il y a deux semaines, sa photo dans la cuisine a pleuré. C'était des larmes de sang. Et d'un coup son visage a changé, ses yeux étaient rougeâtre avec la pupille en fente et des crocs étaient apparus dans sa bouche. C'était une horreur.

- Les yeux de serpent, la voix sifflante ..., murmura Ioann.

- Alors toi aussi tu l'as vu ?

- Ouais.

- Parce que mes parents n'ont rien vu ce tout ça. Ils avaient les doigts barbouillés de sang mais ils ne semblaient rien voir.

- Il faut qu'on le retrouve et qu'on s'en débarrasse. Et alors tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

Ioann acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Oui, il fallait s'en débarrasser et vite ... il n'était pas sûr que ses nerfs supportent une troisième rencontre. Aussi les autres commencèrent à lui raconter les éléments qu'ils avaient recueillis. Et du fait qu'ils étaient persuadés que la tanière du monstre était dans les égouts. Tous leurs incidents étaient arrivés à proximité d'une évacuation d'eau que ce soit ménager ou dans la rue avec les canalisations. Là aussi Ioann confirma. La première fois il était à une sortie d'égout et la deuxième il était assis sur une bordure de trottoir alors que la voix venait d'en dessous de lui ... du caniveau.

o0o

Remus sursauta. Il était tranquillement assis sur son canapé à relire les notes de Zonko depuis maintenant plus d'une heure. Avec le retour d'Horace à la place de Severus, il avait perdu une partie de son travail. Il aurait pu prendre cela pour des semi-vacances si la situation n'était pas aussi tendue. Mais à voir la mine sombre de son ami d'enfance qui venait d'arriver, il se dit que les choses n'étaient pas prêtes de s'arranger.

- Sirius ? Tu as l'air d'avoir été piétiné par un troupeau d'Abraxans.

- J'aurais préféré cela à devoir faire face à Scrimgeour et Fudge d'un coup.

- Réunion au sommet ?

- Ouais. Avec l'approche de la Coupe du Monde et ses préparatifs, l'absence totale de piste pour retrouver Ioann et _notre_ Snape qui est également introuvable, toutes les équipes sont relevées de l'enquête et l'affaire est classée.

- Attend, ils classent l'affaire alors que Ioann est toujours dans la nature ?

- Je n'y peux rien si mes boss sont des abrutis. En attendant, ils ont décidé que soit il était mort et le retrouver n'est donc plus urgent, soit son père l'a retrouvé et qu'ils ont décidé de vivre comme des ermites au milieu de la forêt amazonienne, soit il est encore en vie et visiblement ne veut pas être retrouvé.

- Il ne leur est pas venu à l'esprit qu'il aurait pu être enlevé ? Je préfère ne pas penser à cela, mais avec tous les trafics d'enfants dont on entend parler, je ne comprends pas qu'ils puissent classer l'affaire.

- C'est pour la partie officielle. Officieusement, King', Dora, Sandy, Williamson, deux autres collègues et moi-même restons sur le coup. Alastor nous a également contactés pour se joindre à nous.

- Oui c'est toujours ça, mais c'est une bien maigre compensation.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, soupira l'Auror. Dis, tu me payes à manger ? J'ai envie de faire Maison buissonnière ce soir. Harry est chez les Weasley pour ce début de vacances et pour quinze jours.

- Si tu veux, mais je n'ai que les restes du pot-au-feu que la voisine m'a apporté avant-hier et quelques fruits.

- Et je suppose que les restes de pot-au-feu sont les légumes ?

- Parce que tu crois que j'aurais laissé la viande toi ?

Sirius grogna sous le ricanement de son ami. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de rester seul chez lui. C'était après des jours comme celui-ci qu'il regrettait d'être Auror. Mais ses pensées furent rapidement coupées par l'apparition d'un Russe dans le salon.

- Milovan ? Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici ce soir, s'étonna Remus en se levant pour lui serrer la main.

- Mission d'urgence on va dire. J'ai eu des nouvelles de Severus et d'autres nouvelles ... et ce n'est pas très bon.

- Il a retrouvé son fils ? S'enquit Sirius.

- Non. En fait, je ne suis pas certain qu'il n'ait pas abandonné l'idée de le retrouver vivant. Mais commençons par l'autre nouvelle. Il semblerait que mon filleul aurait quitté le pays.

- Mais comment ?

- Par le Chaudron Baveur. D'après les analyses de la cheminée, vous vous souvenez qu'on a trouvé tous les trajets de l'après midi de fugue, sauf pour le télescopage ? Kingsley vient de me joindre pour me dire que les résultats viennent enfin de tomber. Ça a mis du temps à cause des interférences entre les magies des deux voyages. Mais le départ non identifié est arrivé chez un particulier en Albanie.

- Mais en quoi cela pourrait coller à Ioann ? S'étonna Remus.

- Parce que d'après le message que j'ai reçu de Severus hier soir, Bellatrix Lestrange et les deux Carrow seraient partis là-bas pour une mission très spéciale ... et sa marque l'a dérangé à plusieurs reprises. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de douloureux comme au temps de Voldemort mais assez gênant tout de même. Il est persuadé que quelque chose se trame par là bas. Moi je trouve que cela fait beaucoup de coïncidences d'un coup concernant ce pays.

- Comment arrive-t-il à trouver toutes ces informations ? Râla Sirius.

- Je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas qu'on le sache, lui répondit sombrement Milo.

- J'espère que le cadavre qu'on a retrouvé il y a trois jours, ce n'était pas lui. Je peux le couvrir pour les esclandres, mais les meurtres ...

- On verra ça en temps voulu, et puis ce n'est peut-être pas lui, relativisa Remus. Beaucoup de gens se font tuer régulièrement. En attendant, pour en revenir à ce dont on parlait, Voldemort connaît bien l'Albanie vu qu'il y a passé bien du temps, plus de vingt ans auparavant.

- Une note de service est parvenue tout à l'heure, réfléchit soudain Sirius. Il était question d'un attroupement de Détraqueurs qui _détraquerait_ le climat en Europe centrale.

- Je suis sûr qu'en fouillant on trouvera qu'ils sont en Albanie.

- Alors je vais avancer pour départ et y aller dès que possible.

- Severus y est parti depuis ce matin. Je crois qu'il s'est lancé sur les traces des Mangemorts afin de se venger de ce que Bellatrix a fait à Ioann. Après tout, c'est un peu le point de départ de sa dépression. Et puis même si nos suppositions sont bonnes, alors rien ne nous dit que mon filleul n'a pas ressauté dans la cheminée à son arrivée pour repartir Dieu sait où.

- On a l'heure du télescopage, je vais me débrouiller pour voir le souvenir de Tom. Avec un peu de chance, il y aura une trace du passage du garçon même si lui ne s'en rappelle plus. On ne l'a pas fait avant car on avait aucune preuve qu'il ait pu être là vu que sa trace s'arrêtait à la gare.

- Et où en sont les Horcruxes ? Demanda Milo.

- Le médaillon a été détruit. Harry avait raison, il était bien dans le salon chez mes parents. Et d'après Lucius, Voldemort aurait demandé à Horace s'il était possible de déchirer son âme sept fois.

- Ce qui ferait six Horcruxes, réfléchit le Russe.

- Sept, coupa Remus. Harry n'était pas prévu.

- C'est vrai. Nous avons déjà : le journal, la bague, le médaillon, Harry. Il nous manque la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle et deux autres, continua Milo. Il faut qu'on avance là-dessus. Ce qui se trame avec les Mangemorts sent mauvais. J'ai peur que Voldemort ne soit proche de revenir.

- Et si Ioann est réellement en Albanie, sa vie est bien plus en danger qu'on l'aurait cru, soupira Sirius en se disant que décidément, plus cette journée avançait, plus elle empirait.

o0o

_Vendredi 24 Juin 1994._

Ioann avait mal à la tête. Le froid lui avait presque gelé les orteils et la nuit avait été atroce. Une souris avait trouvé ses réserves de nourritures et il avait été privé de repas avant d'avoir réussi à en voler un. Mais il fallait croire que la bruine et le froid rendait les gens plus prudents car il avait fini par trainer dans le quartier des restaurants pour récupérer des bricoles dans les poubelles souvent bien garnies. Mais pour l'heure, il était en train de poireauter et de se tremper en attendant que les autres arrivent. Il était dans le petit bois, légèrement plus à l'abri de la pluie grâce au feuillage dense. Il renifla en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. Au moins depuis que Xhavid lui avait donné quelques vêtements de base qu'il ne portait plus, il n'avait plus l'impression de se déculotter à chaque fois qu'il faisait un mouvement plus brusque. Mais sa fierté en avait été écorchée quand il avait compris que le garçon lui avait donné car ils étaient trop petits pour qu'il les porte toujours. Mince, il était plus vieux que lui et il rentrait dans ses vieux vêtements !

Des bavardages arrivèrent à ses oreilles. Les voilà. Une nouvelle disparition avait eu lieu la veille. Ils avaient décidé de régler le cas de leur hallucination commune dès que les Albanais auraient fini les cours. Enfin c'était surtout lui qui avait décidé de faire ça. Il avait l'intuition qu'il fallait faire quelque chose rapidement. Et que la magie était là-dessous. C'était bien trop étrange pour être naturel de toute façon. Quand ils furent tous réunis, Shëndet sortit de son sac, une dizaine de fourchettes.

-On ne va pas le manger le monstre, ricana Nestan.

-Non, mais elles sont argent. Et tout le monde sait que les monstres craignent l'argent. Ça pourra toujours nous servir contre lui.

-T'as raison, approuva Pirro.

Les autres furent également de son avis, sauf Ioann qui haussa juste les épaules. Si le monstre était un sorcier, ce n'était pas en lui plantant une fourchette dans le bras qu'ils pourraient s'en débarrasser. A la rigueur, bien enfoncée dans le cœur ça pourrait marcher mais y arriver serait une autre paire de manches. L'idée d'embarquer ses camarades dans cette affaire si un sorcier était derrière lui parut brutalement un peu suicidaire. Mais seul il n'arriverait à rien. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie des égouts, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il aurait dû savoir et qu'il n'arrivait pas à retrouver. Finalement s'il avait été heureux de la protection de sa magie, il la trouvait maintenant un peu pénible.

L'odeur le ramena rapidement à la réalité et lui retourna l'estomac. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être content de ne pas avoir pu manger beaucoup ou au contraire si le ventre plein il aurait autant eu la nausée. Un large tuyau crachait de l'eau souillée de déchets juste à côté d'une porte qui ne semblait pas bien fermer. Les albanais se serrèrent un instant dans les bras pour se donner courage et il recula lorsqu'Imir voulut faire de même avec lui. Comme si son inconscient ne voulait pas qu'il fasse le rapprochement entre cette étreinte et ses souvenirs cachés. Cela lui mina un peu plus le moral.

Aussi, pour donner le change, il avança, poussa la porte et entra le premier. Il faisait noir au-delà de la lumière apportée par l'ouverture. Melika alluma la lampe torche qu'elle avait pensée à prendre et tous les deux en tête, leur petit cortège avança un peu dans le couloir somme toute angoissant. Un bruit devant eux les firent stopper alors que certains brandissaient leur fourchette. Ioann plissa des yeux. Une vague étrange arriva vers eux, avant qu'une nuée de rats se faufile entre leurs jambes pour sortir le long des canalisations. Puis, devant eux, une silhouette longue, large et pourtant rassurante se fit vaguement voir. _Viens à moi Ioann, je peux t'aider à être enfin heureux_. Celui-ci comprit rapidement que la chose avait parlé en anglais car ses compagnons s'interrogeaient sur ce qui venait d'être dit. La forme s'approcha un peu plus et dans la lueur de la torche, un énorme serpent de dessina.

Ioann sentait le mal de crâne s'intensifier. Parce que cela remuait quelque chose dans sa tête. Mais il n'arrivait pas à poser le doigt dessus. Il avait l'impression que ses souvenirs étaient de la gelée qui glissait entre ses doigts à chaque fois qu'il voulait s'en saisir. C'était plus que dérangeant. Un couinement derrière lui, le fit sursauter. Mais ce n'était que Pirro. Il avait une peur bleue des serpents et celui-ci était de taille très impressionnante. Ioann l'observa attentivement. Ses crocs étaient immondes, gros, acérés, luisants et venimeux. Ses yeux fendus brillaient d'une étrange lueur. S'il avait toujours l'impression d'un réconfort l'entourant, quelque chose l'alertait.

Comme un flash, il vit un autre serpent, plus petit, avec un crâne. Il ne comprenait pas ce que c'était mais ce serpent là lui faisait penser à ça. Il ne savait pas trop ce que c'était. C'était pâle, pas noir comme la plupart des tatouages mais ... un tatouage ? Pourquoi avait-il pensé à cela ? Valmir avait des marques de coup sur le corps mais pas de dessins, ni aucun de ses « hommes de main ». Peut-être que ça provenait d'avant ? Mais encore une fois le souvenir s'échappa comme un morceau de savon mouillé.

Les yeux de l'animal se teintèrent doucement de rouge attirant des petits cris des enfants autour de lui. Pourtant il aurait plutôt associé le vert à ce serpent. Tout comme le tatouage. Bien que sur le bras de son père, il ne l'était pas non plus. Mais il n'était pas rouge pour autant. Et pourquoi pensait-il à cela ? Il ne comprenait pas. Tout comme il ne comprenait pas le rapprochement entre la marque tachant le bras de son père et cet énorme serpent ... Son père ? Marque ? Un autre flash étincela dans sa tête. « Quand j'étais jeune, j'ai fait une grosse bêtise. J'ai suivi un homme mauvais et fait des choses affreuses. Cette marque prouve ce que j'étais. C'est la Marque des Ténèbres».

Nestan poussa un cri de guerre et hurla à l'animal que plus jamais il ne ferait de mal à qui que ce soit. Il se jeta en avant pour planter la fourchette dans le corps froid du serpent. Celui-ci esquiva avec agilité, entoura le jeune garçon de sa lourde queue et le serra fortement. Les gémissements du garçon glacèrent le sang de tous les autres. Xhavid et Shëndet réagirent aussitôt et se jetèrent eux aussi sur le reptile. Celui-ci lâcha son prisonnier pour envoyer les deux autres garçons valdinguer d'un coup puissant de la queue, les assommant brutalement. Puis il se jeta sur le premier qu'il avait relâché et enfonça ses crocs dans son cou tendre. Imir, Pirro et Melika poussèrent un hurlement d'horreur en voyant le corps de Nestan se tendre puis être parcouru de spasmes. Le garçon convulsa longuement avant de se figer. Le serpent le délaissa avant de s'approcher des quatre enfants encore debout, plus menaçant que jamais.

Ioann était pétrifié. Il ne voulait pas penser que Nastan était mort, car cela voudrait dire que c'était à cause de lui. Il voulait oublier mais aussi retrouver ses souvenirs oppressants. Il voulait partir loin et rester en même temps. Il était complètement partagé. Une part de lui voulait montrer à ce monstre qu'il n'avait pas peur et qu'il n'était pas un faible mais une autre voulait lui intimer la prudence et la sécurité en prévenant des adultes. Il était partagé. Comme s'il luttait contre sa magie pour retirer la protection dont elle l'avait entouré. Autour du serpent, une brume noire aux reflets rouges s'éleva. Elle prit vaguement la forme d'un humain mais aux contours flous. Seul ses yeux carmins se détachaient et faisaient écho à ceux de l'animal. Puis un sifflement atroce s'éleva de la gueule du reptile. Un autre serpent se superposa à cette image. Comme un boomerang, tous les souvenirs de Ioann lui revinrent. Le Basilic ... son père, sa fugue, son frère, Sergueï, la Marque des Ténèbres et ... Il hoqueta violement en écarquillant les yeux. Il fit un léger pas en arrière alors qu'un tremblement le secouait ... . Et _Voldemort_ ...

* * *

**EDIT : maintenant que vous êtes arrivé au bout de votre lecture, sachez que ce chapitre a été posté le 1er avril 2011. C'est juste un gros poisson d'avril. Le vrai chapitre 50, c'est le suivant ; )**


	51. Klav

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen et Connors.

Béta : BettyMars

**/!\ NOTE TRES IMPORTANTE** : Bien, alors que dire … que ma béta est joueuse et que je suis presque pire qu'elle ? Je ne vais pas vous blablater plus longtemps sur **le dernier chapitre** …visiblement tout le monde à plongé les deux pieds dedans (ou presque vu qu'on m'a tout de même et heureusement fait remarquer hier que ça faisait beaucoup)… **il a été posté le 1er avril et c'était tout simplement un gros poisson**… Ma beta m'a lancé le défi de vous faire un faux chapitre à poster ce jour précis avec le thème du film « ça » en fond (le livre aussi mais comme je ne connaissais que de nom et vaguement l'histoire de ce clown maléfique, j'ai du voir le film 2 fois en peu de temps pour m'en imprégner). Et je n'ai pas résisté… malgré la difficulté car mine de rien j'en étais bien plus loin dans l'histoire donc j'ai du revenir en arrière (et oublier les informations qui arriveront plus tard) et faire coller le défi à l'histoire pour vous donner l'impression que c'était réellement la fiction… Sérieusement je pensais bien que certains me découvriraient sur certains passages. Comme l'absence d'Hedwige alors qu'au chapitre précédent beaucoup avaient relevé son utilité (bon, elle je l'ai vraiment oubliée et c'était vraiment le point faible de ce chapitre) ou encore sur le fait que je passe très vite sur l'évolution des Horcruxes (le médaillon détruit, Horace qui parle enfin) ou bien sur … comme certains ont tout de même tilté, la relation ambiguë de Draco et Neville (un clin d'œil à ma beta qui rêvait de les voir ensemble lol)… mais je pensais réellement me faire piéger sur le fait que je ne faisais pas référence au film, je le refaisais quasiment (surtout à la fin avec les égouts et sur les détails de ce que les gamins voyaient et pas les adultes).

Du coup, moi qui angoissait sur comment ce chapitre complètement différent serait perçu, je suis contente de moi … maintenant j'appréhende un peu sur ce que vous allez penser de la farce… j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop … pour ce qui est de mon ordi, il se porte à merveille. Il me fallait juste une astuce pour décaler la publication du mercredi au vendredi 1er avril sans paraitre trop suspecte… désolée de ce gros mensonge… (mais il y a 2 ans, il a effectivement déconné de cette façon là …et c'était bien la température du CPU, Quam, comme tu me l'as dit :).. avant que je le change car ma vieille bête buggait de plus en plus et que je préférais repartir sur du neuf ).

Bon cette fois je vous laisse découvrir **le vrai chapitre 50** avec ce qui est vraiment advenu de Ioann et je vous dis à mercredi prochain pour la suite… par contre je serais en vacances, donc désolée Crountie, mais cette fois encore ta routine va être perturbée ;).

* * *

Phrase défi : Es-tu ma maman ?

* * *

**Chapitre 50 : Klav.**

_Dimanche 8 Mai 1994._

Klavidia Zamok était une vieille dame qui vivait seule depuis le décès de son mari, survenu de nombreuses années plus auparavant. Elle avait quelques amies qu'elle rencontrait de temps en temps les après midis dans un parc ou autour d'un ouvrage de couture lorsque le temps ne s'y prêtait pas. Tous les mercredis son fils venait la voir. Et souvent même avec son petit fils. Elle aimait les mercredis. Tous les dimanches, elle allait au cimetière pour s'occuper de la tombe de son Valerian. Elle y passait une bonne partie de la journée à nettoyer, fleurir et arranger le caveau tout en lui racontant sa semaine. Sa petite vie n'était pas très aisée mais elle ne se plaignait pas. Elle avait certes une petite maisonnette pauvrement aménagée mais ça lui était égal. Sa vie simple lui plaisait grandement.

Ce dimanche, comme toutes les semaines, elle avait été visiter son époux. Elle lui avait raconté qu'elle ne verrait certainement pas leur famille le mercredi suivant car leur petit fils était malade et contagieux. Elle en était d'ailleurs peinée car cette jeune vie égayait la sienne. Puis elle lui indiqua qu'avec ses amies, elles avaient enfin fini leur ouvrage et qu'elles commençaient à regarder d'autres modèles pour le suivant. Elle arrosa les fleurs qu'elle venait de rempoter et enleva les fanées. Elle se releva en faisant craquer son dos. Elle soupira de dépit en voyant la vieillesse gagner un peu plus d'emprise jour après jour. Elle frotta vivement ses mains vaguement protégées par de miteuses mitaines l'une contre l'autre. Le froid était encore bien présent en ce début de mois de Mai. Mais elle oublia rapidement cette constatation lorsqu'elle tomba sur une scène étrange.

Un peu plus loin, un petit garçon était agenouillé près d'une tombe, les bras croisés sur la pierre et la tête posée dessus. Il semblait s'être endormi. Parfois quand elle avait un peu de temps à occuper, cela lui arrivait d'arranger d'autres tombes autour de celle de son mari. Elle savait d'expérience que cette tombe là ne recevait pas souvent de visites. Elle estimait qu'une à deux visites lui étaient rendues par an. Elle avait pris l'habitude de la fleurir régulièrement. Elle avait été touchée de voir qu'une jeune femme de tout juste vingt quatre ans reposait là. Klavidia fronça les sourcils. Quatre ou cinq ans plus tôt, elle se rappelait avoir vu deux hommes et un enfant se recueillir. Le père et le fils et sûrement un ami ou un frère. Elle ne se rappelait plus du tout du visage de chacun et n'avait pas réellement cherché à en savoir plus. Elle était venue dire bonjour à son mari et la tristesse des autres n'étaient pas une attraction.

Pourtant cette fois, elle était intriguée. Si le garçon était le fils de la jeune femme, que faisait-il seul ici ? S'était-il perdu ? Peut-être qu'il avait perdu son père de vue et qu'il était venu là dans l'espoir qu'il le retrouverait plus facilement. Et que lui arrivait-il donc pour qu'il semble ainsi endormi ? Son instinct maternel la poussa à s'approcher de lui. L'enfant ne semblait pas très vieux, une dizaine d'années estimait-elle. Il n'était pas non plus très épais. Mais ce qui l'inquiéta le plus, fut son état un peu fiévreux. Elle se pencha en faisant craquer un certain nombre de ses articulations. Puis elle posa sa main crasseuse sur son front. Il était chaud. Alors elle attrapa doucement son épaule et le secoua légèrement.

- Hey, petit, petit réveille toi.

Le garçon mit un certain temps avant de grogner un peu et de tenter de se rouler en boule. Elle insista un peu plus jusqu'à le réveiller. Elle le lâcha dès les premiers signes d'éveil. Elle ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Il bougea doucement comme si cela lui été douloureux. Puis ses paupières s'ouvrirent lentement en papillonnant.

- Petit, ça va ?

- Es ... Es-tu ma maman ?

Sa voix était faible et malgré une certaine maitrise du russe, elle avait détecté un fort accent étranger. Ainsi l'enfant n'habitait plus le pays. C'était sûrement pour cela que la tombe n'était pas plus souvent fleurie. Ce qui pouvait aussi appuyer le fait qu'il se soit perdu. Et seul dans une ville qu'il ne connait pas, ou peu, il s'était débrouillé pour venir sur la tombe de sa mère. Peut-être que la famille était en pèlerinage pour se recueillir et qu'il avait ainsi pensé que son père le retrouverait plus facilement ... Mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'interroger ainsi.

- Oh non. Je suis bien trop vieille pour cela. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Où est ton papa ?

- Papa ? Je ... papa ..., répéta l'enfant en semblant reprendre ses esprits.

- Tu es malade mon chéri, il faut que tu me dises où est ton papa et je vais te ramener à lui.

- Je sais pas.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Luka, Luka Gabrilov.

- Gabrilov ? Ce n'est pas la tombe de ta maman ?

- Si.

- Elle s'appelait Ivanna Soloviev. Tu ne t'appelles pas comme elle ?

- Non, c'est comme mon papa.

- Oh, très bien. Mais tu ne peux pas rester là dans ton état, tu es malade, mon garçon. Il faut que tu rentres chez toi.

Elle regarda le garçon détourner la tête. Que ce passait-il avec lui ? Mais malgré tout, elle s'inquiéta plus de son frisson que de la situation.

- Bien, nous verrons cela plus tard. Pour l'instant, tu as bien besoin d'un chocolat chaud et de te soigner. J'habite à deux rues de là. Tu vas venir avec moi.

Le garçon hésita. C'était normal. Qui ne serait pas réticent dans ces conditions. N'importe qui pouvait lui faire du mal. Il ne le savait que trop bien. Mais ce qui inquiétait l'enfant n'était pas de la suivre, car son instinct lui disait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre d'elle. C'était plutôt comment expliquer l'absence de son père qui le tracassait. Jusqu'à présent, Ioann, car c'était bien lui, avait réussi à détourner les questions embarrassantes. Là il sentait bien qu'il ne le pourrait pas, et puis il n'était pas bien. Sa tête était lourde, ses muscles douloureux et son estomac le faisait souffrir. Il savait aussi qu'il n'était pas très propre. Si sa petite bourse lui permettait de s'acheter des bricoles à manger lorsqu'il tombait sur des magasins sorciers, il savait très bien qu'il ne trouverait jamais un hôtel dans ses moyens et encore moins pouvoir en profiter. Il n'était pas majeur, et de loin. Un enfant n'avait aucune chance de dormir seul à l'hôtel sans que les autorités ne soient averties. Alors il dormait où il pouvait en espérant ne pas se faire attaquer, et se lavait dans les fontaines quand personne ne le regardait.

Il avait trouvé un quartier où des enfants des rues étaient si courants que les adultes ne les regardaient même plus. Mais il n'y restait pas longtemps. Il n'était pas assez rassuré pour le faire. En fait il était mort de trouille. Quand il avait quitté Poudlard, il avait tout de suite pensé à sa maman. Il était monté dans le Magicobus incognito sous sa cape et avait demandé à aller au Chaudron Baveur. Il s'était débrouillé pour parler russe et ne donner que le nom du bar en Anglais. Cela avait suffi et Stan Rocade, le contrôleur habituellement assez bavard, avait suffisamment marché pour ne pas s'occuper de lui par la suite. Après tout, discuter avec un étranger qui ne parler pas sa langue n'était pas une occupation agréable.

Arrivé à destination, il avait recommencé sa ruse. Il s'était mis à parler abondamment en russe et avait fait comprendre grâce à des signes, qu'il devait utiliser la cheminée. Tom, l'aubergiste, lui avait plusieurs fois demandé où étaient ses parents et ce qu'il faisait seul tout en lui disant que sa tête ne lui était pas inconnue. Mais il avait eu de la chance une nouvelle fois. Et quelques longues minutes plus tard, il arrivait à Kazan. Il avait soupiré de soulagement mais le regard sévère du barman l'avait grandement effrayé. Il avait marmonné qu'il allait chez son grand père et avait fui rapidement le bar. Il avait longtemps marché dans les rues et s'était fait surprendre par la nuit.

Il était venu plusieurs fois avec son père et son parrain. A chaque fois, ils arrivaient par ce même bar et se rendaient dans un hôtel. Le lendemain seulement, ils se rendaient au cimetière et ils utilisaient les transports en commun Moldus. Cette fois Ioann était seul. Et il n'avait aucune idée du chemin à prendre. Oncle Milo était celui qui s'occupait de les diriger la plupart du temps et lui n'avait jamais fait attention. Il le regrettait aujourd'hui. Sans compter que s'il parlait facilement le Russe, il n'avait jamais appris à le lire. Il ne pouvait donc pas compter sur les plans affichés aux abris-bus.

Ce fut en errant qu'il avait trouvé des enfants vagabonds. Il s'en était d'ailleurs vivement éloigné pour ne pas se faire voler. Il n'avait pas de grande fortune mais sa gourmette et la chevalière de son père étaient ce qu'il avait de plus précieux à ses yeux. Et il ne voulait pas les perdre. Il avait passé la nuit dans un parc, caché dans un buisson. Il avait remercié sa petite taille pour ainsi lui faciliter la vie. Sans compter qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'utiliser sa magie afin de se réchauffer ou se cacher, de peur de se faire repérer par le Ministère. Il était au courant de la Trace qui suivait chaque élève non majeur utilisant une baguette hors de l'enceinte de son école. Il n'avait trouvé le cimetière que le lendemain.

Le bon cimetière. Car la première fois, on ne l'avait pas guidé correctement et il s'était retrouvé dans un autre lieu de recueillement. Depuis, il passait ses journées sur la tombe de sa mère, lui racontant ses peurs, ses angoisses. Il ne s'éloignait que pour manger un peu ce que ses économies, et surtout son appétit diminué, lui permettaient d'avaler. Il avait trouvé un petit quartier sorcier à vingt minutes du cimetière, ce qui lui permettait de se restaurer à peu près correctement. Il n'y avait que quelques magasins de première nécessité mais c'était grandement suffisant pour lui. La nuit, il se trouvait un endroit reculé pour dormir ... sauf la veille. Trop épuisé et visiblement fiévreux, il s'était endormi sur place.

La vieille dame lui proposait un abri et un peu de tranquillité pour quelques heures. Et cela le tentait réellement. Elle n'avait pas l'air méchante et il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Alors il accepta silencieusement. Il se leva en grimaçant de douleur. Il se retourna pour attraper son sac en manquant de tomber. C'était perturbant d'avoir une oreille qui fonctionnait moins bien que l'autre. Outre qu'il n'entendait pas bien, son équilibre en avait sérieusement pâti. C'était censé passer mais pour l'instant, il ne voyait pas de changement.

- Tu as besoin d'une bonne douche aussi, jeune Luka. Tu n'es vraiment pas très propre. Depuis combien de temps traines-tu dehors ?

Il se contenta de se retourner et de la regarder avec fatigue. Dès son départ de l'école, il avait décidé de se faire appeler par son deuxième prénom afin d'assurer un peu ses arrières. Et une fois en Russie, il avait pris le nom de son parrain. C'était un patronyme assez courant pour ne pas intriguer plus que ça ses interlocuteurs. Au moins si Ioann Snape était recherché, Luka Gabrilov avait une chance de fuir avant de se faire attraper.

- Ce n'est pas grave pour l'instant. Viens. On va déjà te soigner et te laver et après on parlera. Et te nourrir aussi. Quand as-tu mangé la dernière fois ?

- Hier madame.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui.

- Bon, ce n'est pas grave, allons-y.

Elle fit demi-tour, revint sur la tombe de Valerian pour récupérer ses affaires. Son sac dans une main et son arrosoir dans l'autre, elle entraina Ioann à sa suite. Celui-ci se contenta de se focaliser sur le dos de la vieille dame. Il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir à plus, il avait trop mal à la tête et était trop fatigué. Heureusement pour lui, elle n'allait pas vite, car ses jambes tremblaient et étaient prises de douleurs. Il avait bien pris ses potions, du moins aussi souvent qu'il y pensait. Mais ses muscles toujours traumatisés des Doloris qu'il avait subis, avaient du mal à supporter le manque de confort et de repos des derniers jours. Il avait une envie énorme de faire demi-tour et de se jeter dans les bras de son père. Il voulait un câlin et se sentir en sécurité. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait plus compter sur son père pour ça car il n'avait plus sa garde.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva devant une porte à la peinture écaillée. La vieille dame posa son matériel de jardinage contre le mur dans la minuscule cour de sa maison. Puis elle sortit une clé de sa poche pour finir d'entrer chez elle. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon et l'incita ainsi à avancer avant de lui indiquer un fauteuil qui avait largement vécu. Ioann tourna la tête pour la regarder poser ses mitaines terreuses sur le bord de l'évier avant de s'affairer à allumer le poêle. Quand le feu eut pris, elle alla se laver les mains énergiquement. L'enfant détourna son regard lorsqu'elle commença à préparer une casserole de lait. Ses yeux clignèrent légèrement et il se sentit tanguer. Il fit deux pas vers le siège quand quelque chose l'attira brusquement. Son cœur manqua un battement avant de s'affoler.

Klavidia attrapa un bol, le plus grand qu'elle avait, avant de chercher où se trouvait la boite de chocolat en poudre. Son petit fils raffolait de cette boisson aussi elle faisait attention de toujours avoir le nécessaire pour le satisfaire. Puis quand la boisson fut prête, elle l'apporta sur la petite table du coin salon. Sa maison n'était vraiment pas grande. Il y avait une grande pièce qui servait de cuisine, salon et salle à manger, une petite salle de bain qui servait aussi de toilettes, sa chambre et le grenier dans lequel Valerian avait aménagé la chambre de leur fils. Sa maison était modeste mais son époux et elle, l'avaient rendue suffisamment agréable pour qu'elle s'y sente bien. Et pour rien au monde elle ne l'aurait quittée, même après être devenue veuve. Mais sur l'instant, elle se fit la remarque qu'aussi sommaire que fut la décoration, il y avait toujours quelque chose en trop. Elle se précipita vers le buffet bas et attrapa une des photos.

- Mon fils est un sacré bricoleur, il arrive à faire plein de choses avec peu de moyens ...

- Vous êtes une sorcière ?

- De quoi ? Ta fièvre te fait délirer mon garçon. Les sor ...

- La photo. Elle bougeait. C'est une photo sorcière. Vous êtes une sorcière, n'est-ce pas ?

La Russe le regarda bizarrement. Elle l'étudiait et principalement ses réactions. Il n'avait pas l'air surpris d'avoir vu une photo bouger et semblait être au courant du monde magique. Mais une certaine crainte luisait au fond de ses yeux déjà brillants de fièvre et de fatigue. Ce pauvre gosse avait besoin de se soigner et de se reposer. Elle ferait ce qu'il faut plus tard si jamais cela dégénérait, mais là, elle devait prendre une décision.

- Non, je ne suis pas une sorcière. Enfin pas vraiment. Je viens d'une famille sorcière mais je ne le suis pas. Mon fils l'est par contre.

- Vous êtes une Cracmol alors ?

- Oui, c'est ça, répondit Klavidia avec prudence.

- Oh.

- Tu n'as pas l'air surpris.

- J'suis un sorcier.

- Voilà une bonne chose alors, sourit la vieille femme en reposant la photo. Parce que ça sera plus simple pour te soigner. Assois-toi donc. Tu ne tiens plus debout mon garçon. Et avale ton chocolat chaud. Après tu prendras une potion et tu dormiras un peu. Le canapé n'est pas très confortable, mais tu n'es pas en état de monter à l'échelle pour aller dans la chambre. Et je ne suis plus en âge de te porter là-haut.

La fatigue tombant brusquement sur lui, Ioann tituba jusqu'au sofa où il se laissa tomber. Il fouilla lentement dans son sac à dos pour en sortir une fiole qu'il s'empressa d'avaler. Voyant le regard interrogateur de la vieille femme, il lui indiqua qu'il avait des problèmes pour garder ce qu'il mangeait s'il n'avalait pas cette solution. Il ne voulait pas entrer dans le détail non plus. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas comment il ferait dans quelques jours, car il avait déjà diminué d'une bonne moitié son stock de potions. Mais il préféra ne pas y penser. La boisson chaude lui fit du bien. C'était doux, sucré et surtout la chaleur qu'elle diffusa dans son estomac était très agréable après plusieurs jours à ne manger que des aliments froids. Et cette chaleur l'entoura dans un brouillard de coton tellement grisant qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il s'endormait progressivement.

Klavidia sourit de le voir faire. Elle lui attrapa le bol des mains avant de le pousser à avaler la potion de soin qu'elle avait attrapée un instant plus tôt. Puis, elle l'aida à s'allonger avant de le recouvrir d'une épaisse couverture qu'elle avait tricotée. Elle eut un léger remord alors qu'elle attrapait son sac à dos pour voir s'il y avait des informations sur son père. Si elle devait le contacter, il fallait déjà qu'elle sache où le trouver et qui il était. Mais elle s'arrêta en cours de route. Qui était-elle pour violer l'intimité de cet enfant ? Son regard tomba sur une peluche défraichie qui avait dû être blanche à un moment de son existence. Avec un sourire elle l'attrapa et la glissa sous le bras du garçon. Non, elle n'avait pas le droit de fouiller ... elle en avait le devoir. Il avait peut-être été kidnappé et avait réussi à s'évader. Il était malade et son père devait le chercher. Parce qu'aussi mince qu'il était, elle pouvait voir qu'il n'était pas un enfant des rues.

Le sac pourtant petit, semblait immense de l'intérieur. Aucun doute sur le fait qu'il était magique. Elle trouva un album photos qu'elle n'osa pas ouvrir pour l'instant. Il y avait un lot de fioles, pleines et vides. Quelques habits qui prouvaient qu'il n'était pas un vagabond. Les tissus étaient de bonne qualité et semblaient avoir été soignés. Mais elle ne trouva rien de spécial qui pourrait la renseigner plus. Elle soupira en se disant qu'elle ferait mieux d'appeler son fils pour lui demander de faire des recherches pour elle. Luka était un sorcier. Elle n'était pas la mieux placée pour retrouver le père. Pourtant, alors qu'elle allait abandonner ses recherches, elle tomba sur un petit écrin allongé. Elle l'ouvrit délicatement pour découvrir une gourmette de petite taille. Sûr que l'enfant l'avait depuis bien des années et qu'il ne pouvait plus la porter. _Ioann Luka Snape_. Le prénom, sans être son premier était le bon, mais il avait menti sur son nom de famille. Pourquoi ? Qu'était-il arrivé à ce garçon pour qu'il veuille passer inaperçu ?

Finalement elle allait peut-être attendre un peu pour en parler à son fils. Car maintenant, elle avait l'intuition que s'il était loin de sa famille, c'était volontaire. Et si son père était violent ? Arrêtant ses recherches et déposant le sac à côté du canapé, elle se dit qu'il aurait bien besoin de faire un repas correct et équilibré. Aussi elle s'attela à la cuisine pour faire une bonne soupe de légumes et un plat de viande bien chaud. Il faudrait faire simple, car s'il avait des problèmes à l'estomac, il ne pourrait peut-être pas bien digérer certains plats typiques qu'elle cuisinait habituellement.

Mais Ioann ne se réveilla pas avant que l'après midi soit bien entamé. Il était épuisé de son périple et de devoir toujours être sur ses gardes. Là il avait chaud, il était couché dans quelque chose de bien plus confortable que le sol. Bref, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de ne pas bouger et d'en profiter le plus possible. Mais une crampe dans son estomac le força à ouvrir les yeux et à se redresser. Il ne se souvenait pas très bien ce qu'il faisait là ni comment il était arrivé. Puis il tomba sur une vieille dame en train de tricoter avec ardeur. Il cligna des paupières avant de se souvenir d'elle. Elle l'avait ramené chez elle pour le nourrir, le soigner et le laisser se reposer. Une crainte se logea dans sa poitrine. Elle voulait aussi prévenir son père ... et comme elle avait une famille sorcière, ce serait encore plus facile. Il ne pouvait pas rester là.

- Alors petit, tu es réveillé ? Tu étais drôlement fatigué. Mais tu dois avoir faim, je vais te faire réchauffer un peu de soupe et une tranche de rôti de porc. Si tu veux te débarbouiller, c'est la porte là-bas. Cherche dans le placard, tu trouveras des serviettes.

- Merci madame.

- Je m'appelle Klavidia Zamok. Mais tu peux m'appeler Klav, comme tout le monde.

- D'accord, merci ... merci Klav.

La vieille femme posa son ouvrage dans un sac élimé dont dépassaient des pelotes et des aiguilles avant de se lever. Elle marmonna à propos de quelques rhumatismes exaspérants. Elle alluma la cuisinière avant de réchauffer les plats. Elle sourit en entendant la porte de la salle de bain se refermer. Le gosse n'avait pas encore l'air en grande forme, mais il semblait aller un peu mieux. A ses yeux brillants, elle pouvait affirmer qu'il avait encore un peu de fièvre et qu'il devrait encore rester allongé jusqu'au lendemain. Mais ça aurait pu être pire.

Ioann regarda la petite pièce où il était. Il avait beau venir de se réveiller, il était encore fatigué. Et son nez le chatouillait grandement. Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, il éternua fortement dans ses mains. Il attrapa un peu de papier toilette pour se moucher avant de se laver les mains. Voilà que pour couronner le tout, il avait attrapé un bon rhume bien sévère. Avec un brin de réticence, il ouvrit ensuite tous les placards afin de trouver une serviette. Puis il se nettoya sommairement. Il ne savait pas s'il avait vraiment le droit de prendre une douche alors il préférait aller au plus simple. Une délicieuse odeur vint lui titiller les narines et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas saliver. Merlin qu'il avait faim. Il n'avait pas menti quand il avait affirmé avoir mangé la veille, mais il n'avait pas indiqué que son repas avait été très léger. Il s'activa un peu, vida sa vessie avant de se dépêcher de revenir auprès de Klav. Elle lui avait déjà préparé ses couverts sur la table, une casserole couverte attendant qu'il se serve, alors qu'elle remuait doucement les pommes de terre en les réchauffant.

Alléché, il s'assit devant son assiette avec plaisir avant de lancer un regard interrogateur à la femme. Avait-il le droit de se servir ? La réponse arriva rapidement et fermement quand elle lui ordonna d'avaler sa soupe. Soulagé, il avança son assiette et attrapa la louche. Il se servit gracieusement avant de s'empresser d'avaler sa première cuillère. C'était bon. C'était chaud. Ça faisait du bien. Aussi, avec enthousiasme, il s'occupa à faire honneur à son hôte en nettoyant méticuleusement son assiette. Mais rapidement sa joie diminua. De nouvelles crampes lui tiraillaient l'estomac. Sauf que cette fois ce n'était pas la faim. Il n'avait pas pris sa potion avant de manger. Un haut le cœur le prit. Instinctivement il posa sa main sur sa bouche et commença à se lever pour aller aux toilettes. Mais il ne fit qu'un pas de plus avant de vomir sa soupe sur le sol.

Klavidia l'avait regardé manger avec plaisir. Quoi qu'il lui ait dit, il n'avait visiblement pas mangé à sa faim depuis quelque temps. Mais son instinct maternel ressurgit d'un coup quand elle le vit blêmir. Et avant qu'elle n'ai fait quoi que ce soit, il avait bondi de sa chaise et rendu son rendu son repas par terre. Elle retira sa casserole du feu, avant de se précipiter vers lui. Il semblait autant bouleversé que malade. Des grosses larmes glissaient sur ses joues alors qu'un murmure de « pardon » s'élevait de sa bouche. Elle l'attrapa contre son cœur et le berça doucement.

- Là là, petit. C'est fini. Calme-toi. Ce n'est rien. Tu as oublié de prendre ta potion avant de manger et j'ai oublié de te le rappeler. Mais ça va aller maintenant. Allez gamin, sèche tes larmes et va te nettoyer un peu. Prend une douche, ça te détendra un peu. Ensuite tu reviens, tu avales ton médicament et tu fais de nouveau honneur à ma soupe. Elle était bonne ma soupe, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui mad ... Klav.

- File, petit. Plus vite tu auras le ventre plein, plus vite tu iras te coucher.

Ioann essuya ses yeux d'un revers de manche avant d'aller chercher son sac. Il en sortit quelques vêtements encore propres et un mouchoir. Sa crise de larmes avait rendu son nez encore plus dégoulinant que le rhume. Quand un peu plus tard il revint propre et un peu plus détendu, Klavidia avait déjà passé la serpillère. Elle l'invita à avaler sa potion et reprendre sa place à table. Puis elle le servit de nouveau généreusement. Cette fois il savoura avec plaisir les mets simples mais bougrement nourrissants qu'elle lui avait préparés. Quand il eut avalé quelques fruits, il ressentit une grosse fatigue lui retomber dessus. Il grommela en se disant qu'il n'était vraiment pas très résistant. Mais il était toujours sous le contre coup de son attaque et mine de rien, sa fugue n'était pas idéale pour se remettre.

- T'as besoin de repos maintenant. Alors tu vois l'échelle là-bas ? Tu y grimpes et tu te couches dans le lit, bien au chaud dans les couvertures. Oh et avant, donne moi ton linge sale, tu vas avoir besoin de change propre.

Ioann obéit sans rechigner. Il ne voulait pas attirer plus de questions. Et il savait bien qu'à un moment ou à un autre, Klav remettrait le sujet de son père sur le tapis. Plus longtemps il l'évitait, plus de chance il avait de prendre la poudre d'escampette avant. Mais pour l'instant, il se savait incapable de repartir. Il se contenta donc de monter dans la chambre indiquée avec son sac. Il enfila une large chemise qu'il avait pris à son père avant de partir, serra un instant Leloo contre lui et se coucha confortablement dans le lit, le nez enfoui dans sa peluche.

o0o

_Lundi 9 Mai 1994._

- Enlève-moi ça tout de suite !

- Mamaan !

- Mais enfin chéri, pourquoi donc as-tu voulu t'enfiler ça ! C'est, c'est ...

- C'est ce que j'ai voulu ! Ecoute maman, je suis un grand garçon maintenant. Je prends moi-même mes décisions et même si je t'aime très fort, tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis.

- Mais enfin regarde-toi ! Comment tu peux garder cette chose ! Un crochet de Serpent, quitte à t'accrocher quelque chose à l'oreille, tu aurais pu trouver quelque chose de plus élégant.

- Sauf que j'aime bien ... et les filles aussi.

- William Arthur Weasley ! Comment oses-tu dire cela ? Et à la banque, qu'est-ce qu'ils en disent de ton horrible dent de reptile ? Et de tes cheveux ! J'ai accepté de ne pas te les raccourcir cet été mais là, ils sont bien trop longs ! Parce que les filles aiment bien, qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre !

- Molly, laisse donc notre fils tranquille. Pour une fois qu'on peut le voir, ne le fait pas fuir de tes récriminations. Et puis je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour manger avant de retourner au Ministère.

- Mais Arthur ...

- Notre fils est beau et il est toujours le même Bill qui t'as tant fait souffrir pendant des heures et des heures lors de son arrivée parmi nous. Il a vingt quatre ans, et c'est normal qu'il veuille s'affirmer.

- Mais c'est encore un bébé.

- Maman, je sais que même à quatre vingt dix ans je serais toujours ton bébé. Mais rappelle toi qu'à mon âge, tu nous avais déjà, Charlie et moi et que Percy n'allait pas tarder à être pensé. Tu voudrais peut-être que la prochaine fois je te ramène toute une famille au lieu d'une boucle d'oreille ?

- Certainement pas ! Tu es trop jeune pour cela ! Et tu as un travail et ... oh et puis tu fais ce que tu veux, capitula Molly en voyant qu'il se moquait d'elle. Mais il faudra déjà nous présenter ta fiancée et l'épouser avant de faire des enfants.

- J'aurais dû suivre l'exemple de Charlie et rentrer tout de suite plutôt que de poser quelques jours de congé. Lui au moins ne doit pas subir tes recommandations de mère poule.

Molly sembla s'offusquer avant de voir que la lueur moqueuse brillait toujours dans l'œil de son fils ainé et que son mari lui souriait tendrement. Elle soupira en se disant que sa famille allait la rendre folle. Elle finit par attraper son grand garçon et de le serrer contre elle. Il la dépassait d'une bonne tête mais il accepta tout de même le câlin. La veille, Charlie et lui avaient débarqué dans l'après midi pour passer un peu de temps en famille. Ce furent eux qui lui apprirent que l'affaire Snape était réglée et que Severus avait récupéré la pleine garde de son fils. Elle en avait été extrêmement soulagée. Elle ne le connaissait pas intimement, mais ce qu'elle savait, c'était que le professeur aimait son fils plus que tout. Elle avait essayé de se mettre à sa place en imaginant qu'on lui retirait ses enfants.

Elle était sûre de ne pas arriver à ressentir la moitié de ce que lui avait ressenti. Et pourtant, elle avait eu mal rien qu'à l'idée de perdre ses bébés. Alors elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer la joie et le soulagement qu'il avait dus ressentir à la fin de tout ce tapage. Mais quand elle avait appris que le pauvre enfant n'avait pas supporté la situation et avait fugué, elle avait été à deux doigts de faire irruption au Ministère pour remonter les bretelles à ces incapables qui avaient fait tant de mal en se cachant derrière leur insigne de protecteur de l'enfance.

- Je suis bien contente que tu restes un peu à la maison. C'est dommage que tes frères et sœur soient à Poudlard. Tant pis, on te reverra cet été de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr maman. Surtout si papa réussit à récupérer des billets pour la coupe du monde, je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde.

- C'est en bonne voie, mon garçon. Et réunir toute la famille sera vraiment une bonne chose. Charlie a dit que cette année il pourrait revenir plus facilement. Son équipe est rodée et il pourra se permettre d'avoir plus facilement des vacances.

- Il n'aurait pas eu une femelle malade, il serait resté un peu plus avec nous. Mais quand il s'agit d'animaux blessés, rien ne l'arrête notre Charlie, rigola Bill.

- Arthur, intervint Molly. Tu as eu des nouvelles du jeune Snape ?

- Je suis passé voir Kingsley avant de venir. Pour l'instant ils n'ont rien trouvé. Et il y a quelques complications. Ils ne peuvent pas diffuser d'avis de recherche sans mettre Lestrange aux trousses du garçon. Et le pauvre a déjà suffisamment souffert de cette horrible femme.

- Comment vont-ils faire ? S'inquiéta la maman.

- Hier on en a un peu parlé. Narcissa l'aurait peut-être vu en Russie quand elle y est allée. Le parrain de Ioann devait partir à Kazan pour commencer à faire quelque recherches dès aujourd'hui. Son assignation à domicile ne devait prendre fin que ce matin à l'aube. Malgré le retrait ordonné par Fudge samedi dans la nuit, le dimanche, le Ministère n'assure qu'un service minimum et celui là n'en fait pas parti. Mais le problème c'est qu'ils sont encore bloqués à cause d'un article d'une loi. Si aucun avis de recherche n'est passé dans le pays de résidence de la personne disparue, on ne peut pas en diffuser un ailleurs.

- C'est du n'importe quoi ! S'écria Molly. Le pauvre garçon est tout seul et sa famille, qui pourrait le retrouver facilement, n'a pas tous les moyens nécessaires. C'est scandaleux !

- Je suis d'accord avec toi ma Chérie. Mais Fudge ne semble pas très motivé pour arranger ça. Car cette affaire lui a fait pas mal de tort et il préfère éviter la publicité inutile.

- Pourtant en faisant ça, il s'attirera forcément les mauvaises langues.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'étant donné que pour la sécurité de l'enfant, cette fugue reste secrète, il est persuadé que personne au final ne saura rien.

- Ce qui est ridicule, car Severus ne laissera pas passer ça, intervint Bill. Une fois Ioann en sécurité chez lui, rien ne l'empêchera d'utiliser les médias pour raconter comment Fudge a mis de la mauvaise volonté pour retrouver un enfant de treize ans.

- Et il aura bien raison. Mais je suis triste pour eux. Toute cette affaire, avec l'oncle du garçon, ça n'a fait que porter la lumière sur eux. Et le passé du petit Ioann a largement été révélé. Le pauvre enfant. Quand je pense à ce qu'il a subi avant que Severus le récupère et ce qu'il subit depuis quelques mois.

- Et encore, maman, je reste persuadé que les Snape n'ont pas tout révélé. Mais c'est déjà bien suffisant pour que Ioann souffre de cette médiatisation.

- Il a de la chance dans son malheur. Lucius Malfoy veille sur ses intérêts avec une fougue que je ne lui avais rarement connue pour autre chose que la magie sombre et les histoires de pureté du sang, fit remarquer Arthur.

Les trois Weasley continuèrent leur discussion tout en mangeant. L'heure tournait et Arthur devrait bientôt retourner travailler. Bill ne rentrait en Egypte que trois jours plus tard. Il avait réussi à obtenir quelques jours de congés mais il devrait, pour l'essentiel, les rattraper le week-end et en rallongeant ses journées pendant quelques temps. Mais il n'allait pas cracher dessus quand même. Car s'il restait un peu avec ses parents, cela lui permettait également d'être disponible pour aider aux recherches de Ioann.

o0o

_Mercredi 11 Mai 1994._

Ioann ouvrit les yeux alors que le soleil entrait grandement dans la chambre. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'il était chez Klav. Et il s'y sentait bien. Elle était gentille, faisait attention à ce qu'il se soigne correctement et se nourrisse bien. Il était toujours un peu anxieux qu'elle lui demande pour son père, mais elle ne le faisait pas. C'était étrange d'ailleurs. Mais il préférait en profiter. Il allait d'ailleurs mieux. Son rhume était totalement passé et ses muscles semblaient reprendre de leur forme grâce au repos qu'il prenait. Son estomac, par contre, n'acceptait toujours rien tant qu'il n'avait pas avalé sa potion ... potion dont le stock avait considérablement diminué. Il savait qu'il n'en aurait pas pour finir la semaine. En fait, il n'en n'avait plus que pour deux jours. Peut-être pourrait-il demander à Klav d'aller lui en acheter ...

D'ailleurs il commençait à avoir un petit creux. Aussi il s'étira grandement avant de se lever. Il enleva la chemise qui lui servait de pyjama et la serra un peu contre lui. Dieu que son père lui manquait. Ainsi que Draco et toute sa famille. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. S'il retournait en Angleterre, le Ministère l'éloignerait définitivement en le mettant chez son _oncle_, à cause de sa fuite. Il comprenait maintenant que sa réaction avait été irréfléchie et qu'il aurait dû en parler à quelqu'un avant de partir. Mais il avait eu tellement peur. Et puis son père devait être terriblement déçu de lui. Jamais il ne pourrait affronter cette déception là. Refoulant au loin cette pensé, il passa rapidement ses vêtements avant de descendre l'échelle pour rejoindre le salon. Il s'étonna de voir qu'il n'y avait personne mais que le poêle ronflait tranquillement. Puis il se souvint que la vieille dame lui avait dit que le mercredi matin il y avait une foire qu'elle ne loupait jamais. C'était l'occasion de remplir les placards convenablement, du moins à la condition de se lever tôt.

Rapidement il déjeuna et se débarbouilla. Puis il enfila son blouson et ses chaussures avant d'aller dans la petite cour. Le soleil chaufferait certainement dans la journée mais les matins étaient encore frais. Il fit donc demi-tour et passa une écharpe autour de son cou. C'était Klavidia qui l'avait tricotée. Elle l'avait achevée en le veillant. Elle avait initialement prévu de la faire pour elle-même mais elle la lui avait donnée quand elle l'avait vu partir sur la tombe de sa mère, deux jours plus tôt, avec juste son blouson. Il avait d'abord accepter le prêt mais elle avait insisté pour qu'il la garde prétextant qu'elle aurait bien assez de temps pour s'en refaire une autre d'ici l'hiver suivant. Elle était simple mais d'un très joli bleu. Et surtout la laine était douce et chaude. Le nez dans les mailles, Ioann soupira délicieusement. Il avait eu de la chance de tomber sur elle. Il savait qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps mais se promit que plus tard, il reviendrait la voir.

Quand onze heures sonna, voyant que la vieille dame n'était pas encore arrivée, il décida de l'avancer et de préparer le repas. Sauf qu'il était un bien piètre cuisinier. Et après avoir tenté de massacrer les derniers topinambours, il se rabattit sur la fabrication de sandwichs. Il renifla piteusement en se disant qu'il ne pouvait même pas l'aider pour ça alors qu'elle s'occupait si bien de lui. Peut-être que s'il faisait un peu de ménage cela pourrait remplacer ...

Mais alors qu'il attrapait le balai, un bruit sec à la fenêtre le fit sursauter. Il se retourna pour voir un hibou, attendant patiemment qu'on lui ouvre. Se retournant dans tous les sens, comme dans l'espoir que quelqu'un s'en occuperait à sa place, Ioann se décida à s'avancer quand le volatile frappa une nouvelle fois mais plus énergiquement et visiblement plus énervé. C'était le journal. Après avoir attrapé sa bourse, il paya l'animal qui repartit rapidement. Il se demanda pourquoi il n'avait encore jamais vu Klavidia lire le journal quand il se rappela qu'Oncle Milo lui avait expliqué que certaines publications se faisaient journalières et d'autres hebdomadaires. La vieille dame étant Cracmol et vivant chez les Moldus, elle devait trouver suffisant d'avoir des nouvelles sorcières une seule fois par semaine.

Haussant les épaules, il le déposa sur la table pour reprendre son activité quand il se figea. Il avança une main hésitante pour déplier le journal et son cœur loupa un battement. Là, devant lui, une photo de lui s'affichait en grand. Un violent tremblement le parcourut et ses muscles choisirent ce moment pour se tétaniser. Il dut se rattraper à la table pour ne pas tomber. Il ne pouvait plus rester là. Cette fois c'était fini. Il ne savait pas ce que l'article disait mais une chose était sûre, ce n'était pas bon pour lui. L'angoisse lui contracta tellement l'estomac qu'il manqua de vomir son déjeuner. Le Ministère anglais était sur ses traces. Comment avait-il eu l'idée de venir le chercher jusqu'ici ?

Un klaxon dans la rue le réveilla brutalement. Il se retourna vivement pour constater qu'il était toujours seul. Puis il courut jusqu'à l'échelle. Il grimpa rapidement, fourra ses maigres affaires dans son sac à dos. Puis il redescendit en enfilant son blouson. Il devrait utiliser sa capuche pour qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas, maintenant que sa photo était partout. Il regretta de ne pas avoir été voir sa mère la veille. Mais il avait tellement voulu aller voir sa mère le lundi matin malgré qu'il ne soit pas guéri que Klav avait fini par céder. En contre partie, elle lui avait fait promettre de rentrer rapidement et de rester tout le mardi à la maison pour se reposer. Il avait accepté car il ne s'était pas senti non plus très en forme. Sans compter qu'il pensait pouvoir se rattraper aujourd'hui. Mais c'était foutu. Il était sûr que le cimetière serait surveillé. Il allait sortir quand il s'arrêta. Il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça. Pas après que la Russe l'ait recueilli si gentiment. Il revint vers la table et attrapa une feuille et un crayon. Il griffonna un petit mot rapide avant de cette fois repartir. Elle ne pourrait probablement pas le comprendre mais si elle connaissait quelqu'un qui savait lire l'anglais, alors elle recevrait ses remerciements. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour filer dans les rues. Il ne savait pas trop où il allait mais il devait partir. Et discrètement.

o0o

Ça faisait deux jours qu'il était à Kazan. Dès qu'il en avait eu l'autorisation, Milo avait sauté dans la cheminée. Après de longues discussions, il avait été décidé qu'il fallait qu'ils vérifient que Ioann ait pu voyager jusqu'en Russie. Si ce n'était pas le cas, ils aviseraient. Mais Narcissa était presque sûre et l'analyse de son souvenir les avait confortés sur cette piste. Le garçon, bien que faisant un passage furtif et qu'il était blotti sous une capuche pour se protéger du crachin, pouvait être le fugueur. Car à la carrure s'ajoutait le blouson que Severus avait reconnu. Bien sûr, Ioann n'était pas le seul garçon de son âge à avoir le même. Mais cela faisait beaucoup de coïncidences.

Et cela fut confirmé presque à son arrivée le lundi après midi, alors qu'il questionnait le barman de l'auberge par laquelle ils étaient toujours passés lors de leurs voyages. L'homme avait tout de suite reconnu le gamin quand Milo lui avait montré une photo. C'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour lancer les recherches à plus grande échelle. Il avait tout de suite contacté Lucius pour le lui signaler et prévenir Severus avant d'aller au cimetière, espérant l'y trouver. Mais ce n'avait pas été le cas. Il avait dû revenir à l'hôtel avant la nuit pour accueillir son petit frère de cœur car celui-ci l'avait rejoint dans la soirée, incapable de rester à Poudlard. Narcissa et Tonks étaient arrivées le lendemain, le mardi, avec l'exemplaire du jour du Daily Wizard. Ioann n'étant pas en Angleterre, Lestrange ne risquait pas de l'attraper de si tôt malgré l'annonce de sa fuite.

Aussitôt ils s'étaient rendus dans plusieurs rédactions et autorités, sorcières et Moldues afin de diffuser largement l'avis de recherche avant de parcourir les grands axes de la ville pour le retrouver. Milo avait déposé les deux femmes au cimetière. Elles devaient y rester la journée. Après tout, si Ioann était venu dans ce pays c'était pour sa mère. Grâce à un petit sort basique de traduction, l'Auror commença à demander à quelques habitués s'ils avaient vu le garçon. Elle eut beaucoup de réponses négatives, mais au milieu, certaines personnes lui affirmèrent l'avoir vu trainer dans les coins quelques jours plus tôt.

Narcissa resta près de la tombe d'Ivanna, et en profita pour se recueillir et la remercier de toute l'aide inconsciente qu'elle avait apporté au fil des ans à toute leur grande famille. Mais à la fin de la journée, quand ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel, le bilan n'était pas très brillant. Ioann avait été vu plusieurs jours auparavant autour du cimetière mais ils ne savaient rien de sa position actuelle.

En ce mercredi matin, et vu la fébrilité de Severus, Nymphadora avait décrété qu'elle irait avec lui avant qu'il ne soit enfermé pour excès de mauvaise humeur. Chose que Milovan avait grandement apprécié. Narcissa avait tout de suite repris le chemin du cimetière. La veille Ioann n'y était pas passé, il y avait donc de grandes chances pour qu'aujourd'hui elle l'y voie. Ils s'étaient alors séparés très tôt dans la matinée. L'avis de recherche serait dans les journaux dès l'ouverture des bureaux de presse. Il fallait donc en profiter.

o0o

Klavidia trainait son chariot avec difficultés. Elle n'avait pas lésiné sur les quantités. Mais elle voulait que le petit reprenne des forces. Et puis elle préférait lui faire plaisir avec de bons plats car maintenant il était temps qu'elle lui parle de sa famille et qu'elle sache à quoi s'en tenir. Parce que même si elle l'aurait voulu, il n'était pas son petit fils. Elle fit un petit détour avant de rentrer chez elle. Aujourd'hui, sortait la nouvelle édition de son mensuel préféré. C'était un magasine de couture dans lequel il y avait toujours de nouveaux patrons. Cela lui permettait d'avoir de nouvelles idées pour habiller son fils et son petit fils. Sa belle fille aussi, mais dans une moindre mesure. Sans être brouillées, on pouvait affirmer que le temps n'était au bon fixe entre elles.

Cherchant son bonheur dans les étagères, elle se dit qu'elle regrettait que Yurii ait attrapé la rubéole. Un mercredi sans le garçon était toujours un mercredi triste. Enfin. Elle avait toujours un autre petit garçon à la maison qu'elle pourrait chouchouter un peu. Mais son sourire se fana brutalement en voyant les gros titres du journal. « Ioann Snape, jeune Anglais d'origine Russe, a disparu depuis dix jours. » Elle attrapa vivement le quotidien et lut l'article. Elle sentait bien que les grandes lignes abordées étaient vagues, mais il n'y avait aucun doute sur l'identité de l'enfant. Il avait donc bien fugué pour échapper à un problème familial.

Klav paya rapidement sa revue et le journal avant de prendre le chemin de la maison. Luka, ou plutôt Ioann, avait cru qu'on l'arrachait à son foyer et avait fui avant que cela n'arrive. Maintenant le père était à sa recherche et l'affaire avait été réglée en leur faveur. Elle devait vite rentrer pour le lui dire. Il fallait qu'il rentre chez lui. Il devait retrouver son père. Alors qu'elle traversait rapidement les rues, elle manqua de se faire renverser par une voiture un peu rapide. Elle stoppa vivement sa course, une main sur le cœur. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de mourir maintenant !

- Vous allez bien ?

Elle se retourna vivement vers la jeune fille qui venait de l'aider. Elle avait des cheveux roux très flamboyants et un regard sincèrement inquiet.

- Oui, ça va. J'étais dans la lune et j'ai failli rejoindre mon Valerian.

- Vous devriez faire attention à l'avenir, sourit la fille.

- Oh l'avenir pour moi est bien moins lointain que pour vous. Mais merci de vous en soucier. Vous n'êtes pas Russe n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, je suis Anglaise, j'ai un peu de mal avec votre langue.

- Vous vous débrouillez bien, c'est votre accent qui vous a trahi.

- Merci. Je vais devoir y aller ... Avant de partir, est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ?

- Bien sûr.

- Voilà, vous avez peut-être lu le journal ce matin, mais je suis à la recherche d'un jeune garçon de presque treize ans. Tenez, voilà sa photo.

Klavidia avait froncé les sourcils dès le début de la phrase et retint son souffle quand elle découvrit une photo sur laquelle deux garçons souriaient. L'un était d'un blond très clair et l'autre ... c'était Luka.

- Le petit blond c'est mon cousin et l'autre, Ioann, a disparu il y a plus d'une semaine. Il aurait été vu ici il y a peu de temps. Est-ce que vous l'auriez vu par hasard ?

La Russe fixait toujours la photo. Le garçon était souriant, heureux. Et avec son camarade, il avait l'air de s'entendre parfaitement bien. Quant à la jeune fille, sa voix était si douce quand elle parlait de lui. Il était aimé. C'était indéniable. Et il était indispensable qu'il retourne avec eux maintenant qu'il ne risquait plus rien.

- Je le connais.

- Où l'avez-vous vu ? S'écria la jeune fille.

- Il est chez moi depuis dimanche.

- Il ... attendez-moi je reviens.

La jeune fille se précipita dans une autre rue et Klavidia l'entendit crier un nom. Une voix masculine et peu avenante lui répondit quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas. Anglais sûrement. Puis un instant plus tard, la demoiselle revint accompagnée d'un homme au visage fermé, aux yeux cernés de noir et au teint tiré par la fatigue. Mais ce qui la frappa le plus, fut la ressemblance avec Luka. Elle était devant son père. Et au fond d'elle, son cœur se gonfla. Elle n'avait plus d'inquiétude à se faire pour lui. L'homme sombre aimait son fils.

- Bonjour madame, je suis Severus Snape, Miss Tonks vient de me signaler que mon fils serait chez vous.

- Je suis Klavidia Zamok. Et effectivement. Je l'ai trouvé endormi sur la tombe de sa mère. Il était fiévreux. Je l'ai ramené à la maison pour le soigner et le nourrir un peu car il n'avait pas dû avaler grand-chose depuis quelques repas.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir averti les autorités ? Demanda Dora.

- Au début je l'ai pris pour un enfant des rues. On en a pas mal dans certains quartiers. Puis j'ai compris qu'il avait fugué. Je n'aurais sûrement pas dû, mais j'ai préféré attendre qu'il aille mieux pour le faire parler.

- Madame Zamok, pouvons nous attendre pour parler de cela. J'aimerais vraiment voir mon fils. Surtout maintenant que je l'ai retrouvé.

Klavidia sentit la culpabilité l'envahir. Elle aurait dû prévenir son fils plus tôt pour lui signaler la présence de Luka chez elle. Elle n'avait pensé qu'à l'enfant alors que le père souffrait de cette séparation. Elle reprit sa route précédant les deux Anglais. Rapidement elle poussa la porte de sa maison, tout en cherchant le garçon du regard. Soit il était dans la chambre, soit il était au cimetière, car il n'était pas en bas. Elle amena son chariot dans le coin cuisine. Elle allait inciter ses invités à s'asseoir quand elle remarqua le journal sur la table. Luka l'avait lu, c'était indéniable vu qu'il était ouvert. Elle découvrit alors un petit mot griffonné. Cette fois son cœur se serra. Elle ne put comprendre les mots, mais il n'y avait pas d'idées à se faire. L'enfant était parti. Elle attrapa le message et l'apporta au père pour le lui montrer.

- Je crois qu'il est parti. Tenez, il y avait ça à côté du journal. Je ne comprends pas cette langue.

- « Klav, merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Je vous aime vraiment beaucoup mais je ne peux pas rester. Je ne veux pas aller avec eux. Je ne veux pas retourner avec lui. Au revoir. », lut Severus alors qu'une vague gelée enserrait ses entrailles.

Le mot avait été écrit à la va-vite et il n'y avait aucun doute que le « lui » tracé d'une écriture tremblante désignait Sergueï. Merlin, si Ioann n'avait pas vu l'article, il l'aurait retrouvé. S'ils avaient attendu une journée de plus avant de lancer les avis de recherche, alors tout serait fini. Et son bébé serait avec lui, dans ses bras.

- Putain de bordel de merde ! Jura-t-il.

- Severus, calmez vous, il n'est pas parti depuis longtemps, on va rapidement le retrouver maintenant.

- Vous ne comprenez pas, Miss Tonks. On a fait une erreur phénoménale dans cette affaire.

- Non c'est le coup du sort ...

- Dora, Ioann parle le Russe, mais il ne le lit pas. Il a vu l'avis de recherche, mais il a cru que c'était le Ministère et Soloviev qui le recherchaient. Il n'a pas lu l'article car il ne le pouvait pas. Il ne sait donc pas que Sergueï est hors d'état de nuire, que c'est nous qui le recherchons.

- Le journal n'a pas dû arriver depuis plus de trente minutes, intervint la Russe. Il est à pied, il ne peut pas être bien loin.

- Très bien, alors nous repartons tout de suite à sa recherche. Les autorités sont au courant de son signalement, le réseau de Cheminette a été mis sous surveillance et la presse diffuse largement sa photo. Madame Zamok, pouvez vous aller sur la tombe d'Ivanna Soloviev ? Ma tante y est pour guetter la venue de Ioann. C'est une belle blonde aux yeux bleus. Vous ne pouvez pas la louper. Pouvez-vous lui dire ce que nous venons de découvrir ? Le morpion n'ira pas au cimetière aujourd'hui de peur de se faire attraper, il faut qu'elle change de lieu. Nous nous retrouverons dans deux heures pour voir où nous en sommes. Pouvons-nous nous réunir ici ? Cela nous permettrait d'ainsi parler avec vous de ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que vous l'avez récupéré.

- Ce n'est pas un problème. Dépêchez-vous, je vais voir votre tante. Et encore désolée. Si j'avais signalé sa présence plus tôt, tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé.

- Vous avez aidé mon fils, et je vous en remercie. Maintenant des erreurs ont été faites. Mais elles ne sont pas qu'à votre crédit, lui assura Severus avant de prendre congé et de repartir à ses recherches.

Tonks le suivit avant de s'isoler. Dans une ruelle, elle attrapa le miroir double sens prêté par son cousin et appela Milo. Il fallut quelques instants pour qu'il réponde. Visiblement il avait dû, lui aussi, se trouver un endroit moins fréquenté. Elle le tint au courant des derniers évènements avant de revenir auprès de Severus. Ça s'était joué de peu, mais cette fois, ils avaient une piste. Et Ioann n'utilisant pas la magie, il ne pouvait pas être bien loin.

o0o

Ça aurait pu être le cas. Mais le destin était contre eux. Car alors qu'il arpentait les rues sans se faire voir, le jeune Snape tomba sur un moyen de fuir rapidement. Il n'hésita pas un seul instant et avant d'avoir pu dire ouf, il avait quitté Kazan.


	52. Titan

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen et Connors.

Béta : BettyMars

Bonjour à tous ! Bien, je suis contente de voir que mes lecteurs et surtout revieweurs ont bien pris ma petite farce. Il y a des fois des gens qui n'ont pas d'humour et qui aurait pu ne pas apprécier. Mais ce n'est pas le cas et tant mieux… car mine de rien, toute farce qu'il était, ce chapitre m'avait donné beaucoup de travail. Oh et pour ceux qui connaissaient le film ou le livre « ça » et qui ne l'auraient pas remarqué, le titre du chapitre farce était « qui _ça_ ? »… vous ne pouvez pas dire que je ne vous ai pas laissé d'indices :P. Et désolée pour ceux qui étaient intéressés par le Draco/Neville mais mon beau blond est tout ce qu'il y a d'hétéro. Neville aussi à priori mais j'ai plus de latitude avec lui donc ça peut toujours changer par la suite lol.

Du coup, comme on m'a fait remarquer, la vraie version est bien moins noire pour notre petit fugueur. Même s'il fuit à nouveau à la fin, il a au moins eu une brave mamie Klav pour l'aider et s'occuper de lui. Et vous allez savoir aujourd'hui où il s'est carapaté et comment (non, ce n'était pas en trottinette lol). Vous allez faire la connaissance d'un nouveau personnage important pour Ioann et … malheureusement tout ne sera pas rose pour tout le monde…

Bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain pour de nouveaux rebondissements.

* * *

Phrase défi : Je crois que je suis une fille.

* * *

**Chapitre 51: Titan.**

_Jeudi 12 Mai 1994._

Draco bâilla. Il s'était levé plus tôt que prévu pour finir un devoir de métamorphose qu'il avait complètement oublié. Depuis la fugue de son frère, il avait tendance à s'inquiéter pour lui et oublier le reste. Tracey lui avait d'ailleurs fait remarquer, la veille, qu'il serait bon qu'il soit un peu plus concentré quand il l'embrassait. Ça l'avait assez énervé et il lui avait en gros dit d'aller voir plus loin s'il y était. Il reconnaissait qu'il n'avait pas été très gentil sur le coup mais les faits étaient là, il n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes. Il se frotta les yeux en regardant sa montre. Pourquoi donc avait-il fallu qu'il se réveille si tôt ? Ah oui, son devoir. Il tenta de se replonger dans son livre. Mais sa concentration n'était pas avec lui.

- Bonjour Draco. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici si tôt ?

- Je fais ce que je veux ... qui t'es toi déjà ?

- Luna Lovegood. Moi aussi j'aime bien venir ici le matin quand il n'y a personne. Le plafond brille de ses étoiles. Dès fois, à l'aube, on voit même des Flagadas qui volent ensemble avant de partir cueillir quelques pignoufs pour se nourrir. C'est très beau comme ballet.

Draco la regarda s'asseoir à côté de lui, incrédule. Lovegood. Ioann lui avait déjà parlé de son étrange camarade et maintenant il se rappelait qu'elle avait même pris position pour les Snape lors de la première attaque médiatique envers eux. Elle avait alors parlé d'il ne se rappelait plus quel animal. Et ces Flagadas, qu'étaient-ils vraiment ? Des oiseaux ? Il secoua la tête se disant que ce n'était pas la peine de tenter de la comprendre. Après tout, il ne la connaissait pas et avait peu de chance de réellement passer du temps avec elle. Il grimaça légèrement en regardant sa longue chevelure blonde emmêlée. Ne connaissait-elle pas les brosses à cheveux ?

- Bien sûr, la danse nuptiale des Heliopathes est bien plus jolie et gracieuse. Mais on le voit rarement car ils sont très pudiques et que cela n'arrive pas souvent. Ils sont peu nombreux et quand ils s'accouplent c'est pour la vie. Alors ça n'arrive que tous les quarante ou cinquante ans. Papa dit que quand il était petit il a pu en voir toute une partie avant que le bosquet où il était caché ne s'enflamme avec le reste de la végétation autour. C'était l'un des plus grands feux de forêt recensés en Angleterre depuis presque un siècle.

Cette fois le blond se demanda s'il était encore possible de retourner dans son lit. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour que cette fille décide de venir lui taper la causette ? Quelle était l'horrible fée qui avait décrété, au dessus de son berceau, que toutes les filles viendraient se coller à lui comme une mouche à du miel ?

- Comment s'en est-il sorti si tout a brulé ?

- C'est un sorcier.

- Oui, évidement, s'exaspéra Draco. Bon écoute, ce que tu racontes est certes passionnant mais là j'ai un devoir à finir et je ne suis déjà pas très motivé. Donc si tu pouvais me laisser en paix.

- Si tu as besoin d'aide, tu devrais demander à Helena, elle évite souvent notre compagnie mais elle a un grand savoir et elle pourrait t'aider.

- Oh non, assez de femelles comme ça. Vous allez toutes me tuer avec votre bavardage incessant de gamines qui s'ennuient.

- C'est le fantôme de notre Maison. Même si elle est encore jeune, elle n'est plus une gamine.

- Encore mieux, maronna Draco. Voilà qu'un maudit fantôme pourrait m'aider.

- Oh non, depuis que le Baron l'a tuée, elle est méfiante envers les hommes. Mais elle a le savoir de sa famille et si on lui demande elle ne refuse pas de le partager avec des esprits avides d'apprendre.

- Le Baron ? Comme dans le Baron Sanglant ?

- Ben oui. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il ait du sang sur lui. En plus du fait qu'il ait retourné le coup sur lui. Tu ne sais donc rien du fantôme de ta Maison ?

Draco fronça les sourcils. Les grands yeux globuleux de Luna le regardaient intensément comme si sa réponse allait sauver le monde. Non, il ne savait rien de ce maudit Baron et se foutait comme de sa première chaussette de sa relation avec la Dame Grise. Il voulait juste finir cette saleté de devoir avant que les autres élèves ne viennent prendre leur petit déjeuner. Etait-ce trop demandé ?

- En fait je m'en fous. Ils peuvent bien fricoter ou se massacrer comme ils veulent. Ce n'est pas ça qui changera grand-chose au fait que je dois finir ce devoir.

- Tu as eu une réponse de Ioann ?

- Hein ? S'exclama Draco, dérouté par ce changement de conversation.

- Oui, la chouette de Harry est-elle revenue avec une réponse de Ioann ?

- Non, elle n'est pas encore revenue. Et comment tu sais ça ?

- Parce que je le sais. Le gens ne s'intéressent pas à moi, alors ils parlent même quand je suis là.

- T'es une fille bizarre toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Et ben ... euh ... je sais pas. Parce que tu es ... bah t'es bizarre et puis c'est tout.

- Ce soir je vais nourrir les Sombrals. Tu veux venir avec moi ?

- Et je me fais tuer par ma copine pour flirter avec toi ? Non merci. En plus t'as quel âge au juste ?

- J'ai treize ans. Tu sais qu'avec les rayons du premier quartier de lune, on pourra peut-être même voir des fées des bois.

- Non merci. Et il est interdit de sortir seul le soir.

- C'est pour ça que je te le demande de venir avec moi. Mais si tu ne veux pas, c'est pas grave. J'irai toute seule.

- Tu viens de dire que ... non laisse tomber.

Draco soupira et se replongea dans son devoir. Quelle matière déjà ? Ah oui, Métamorphose. Il entendit tout juste la voix claire de Luna qui lui souhaitait une bonne journée avant de se lever et de sautiller vers le grand hall. Qu'elle aille se faire dévorer par ses Sombrals, lui il s'en foutait grandement. Mais il n'avait écrit que deux lignes qu'il fut de nouveau dérangé. Que fallait-il qu'il fasse pour avoir la paix ? Qu'il attrape un poulet auquel il mettrait le feu régulièrement tout en mangeant des bonbons au citron, arrosé de thé au citron et de citronnade ? Il releva la tête pour renvoyer balader l'intrus quand il tomba sur le regard exaspéré de Tracey.

- Quoi ?

- Si Nott ne m'avait pas prévenu, je serais toujours dans la Salle Commune en train de t'attendre. Tu te rappelles qu'on avait rendez-vous ?

- Non. Depuis quand on avait rendez-vous ce matin ?

- Depuis hier soir, quand tu m'as renvoyée chier et que je t'ai dit qu'on en parlerait ce matin avant le déjeuner.

- J'ai dû arrêter de t'écouter après que j'ai fini ma phrase alors.

- T'es qu'un con Malfoy, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

- Bon écoute Tracey, là c'est pas le moment. J'ai un devoir à finir si je ne veux pas me faire coller par McGo. Alors si tu pouvais au moins attendre la pause de midi pour me prendre la tête ça m'arrangerait.

- Connard, souffla la brunette. C'est quoi que tu comprends pas dans ce devoir. Si je peux t'aider, tu pourras le finir plus vite.

- C'est surtout que je n'arrive pas à me concentrer quand je suis sans arrêt dérangé. Et mes notes ne sont pas complètes.

- Si tu rêvassais moins en cours ça n'arriverait pas. Attends, j'attrape les miennes.

Draco grommela que ce n'était pas sa faute s'il avait l'esprit ailleurs depuis dix jours. Quand il était occupé ça allait, mais dès qu'il s'ennuyait, ses pensées partaient loin, auprès de Ioann. Et cela arrivait de plus en plus pendant les cours. Il avait déjà obtenu une retenue de Flitwick et une de Sinistra. Ce qui était d'ailleurs un comble d'être coller en cours d'Astronomie pour avoir été dans la lune ! Bref. Il commençait à les accumuler et s'il continuait cela n'allait pas plaire à son père. Avec un grognement, il posa sa plume et regarda Tracey chercher vivement ses cours.

Il se demanda ce qu'il y avait de tant dans son sac. Oncle Milo avait l'habitude de dénigrer les sacs des femmes, décrétant qu'on y trouvait de tout sauf ce qu'on cherchait. Visiblement, c'était vrai et ça commençait tôt. Elle déposa son livre de potions sur la table, ainsi que son ensemble de plumes. Un de ses romans adorés arriva par-dessus, puis un tee-shirt de Quidditch qu'elle avait dû lui chourer, suivi d'un morceau de ficelle et d'un paquet de caramels mous. Véritablement l'essentiel dans un sac de cours, pensa-t-il en ricanant intérieurement.

Il secoua la tête de dépit avant de reprendre sa plume. Pourtant d'un coup il fronça les sourcils. Certes, il n'était pas petit pour son âge. Mais alors que son regard se posait sur le tee-shirt, il le trouva bien trop grand pour lui. D'un geste brusque il l'attrapa, avant de l'échapper. Merlin qu'il haïssait sa main dans ces cas là. Pourquoi donc ne pouvait-il pas serrer les choses après tous ces mois ? Il tendit la droite pour récupérer l'étoffe et la déplia. Ce n'était effectivement pas sa taille. Et ce n'était pas non plus son nom écrit à l'arrière.

- La prochaine fois que tu veux me faire une scène parce que j'ai loupé un rendez-vous, évite de venir avec les fringues du mec avec qui tu me trompes, déclara-t-il d'une voix sourde et fraiche.

- Quoi ? Mais je ne sais même pas ce que ça fait dans mon sac !

- Ok, c'est bon. Tu m'as assez pris pour un con. Là au moins c'est clair. Retourne avec lui et fous-moi là paix.

- Attends Draco tu ...

- Ferme-là Davis. Tu me reproches de te négliger alors que mon frère est peut-être mort quelque part. Ne comprends-tu donc pas que pour moi il est très important ? Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me fasses la tronche mais que tu me comprennes et m'aides. Visiblement c'est trop. Alors cette fois c'est vraiment fini entre nous. J'ai conscience que malheureusement étant de la même promotion, nous allons nous voir très souvent. Donc je ne te dirais pas de disparaître et que je ne veux plus te voir. Mais sérieusement, évite de m'approcher. Et surtout, évite de venir t'accrocher et te lamenter, tu n'es pas en position pour ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je vais ramper devant toi et lécher tes pieds de connard fini ? Même pas en rêve. Je ne sais pas ce que ce vêtement fait dans mon sac. Tout comme je ne t'ai jamais trompé. Et en prime je comprends très bien que le Lutin soit plus important pour toi que moi. Alors tu fermes toi-même ta grande gueule. Tu as raison, on n'est visiblement pas fait pour être ensemble si tu n'es pas capable de me faire confiance.

Avec un air méprisant, elle rangea toutes ses affaires dans son sac, tout en laissant bien le tee-shirt sur la table. Puis elle se releva drapée dans sa dignité pour aller s'asseoir plus loin. Draco la regarda avec hargne avant de se rendre compte que déjà un certain nombre d'élèves était déjà arrivé pour le petit déjeuner. Le silence lui prouvait que d'ici peu, sa rupture explosive avec Tracey aurait fait le tour de l'école. Avec fureur il attrapa le vêtement et le jeta au sol. Si Bletchley voulait le récupérer, il faudrait qu'il le ramasse lui-même dans la poussière.

o0o

Loin des états d'âme de son frère, Ioann se réveillait assez tranquillement malgré les circonstances. Il avait chaud et il transpirait déjà. Et pourtant, il n'avait rien sur lui pour se couvrir, hormis la chemise de son père et son caleçon. Sa couverture avait été repoussée un peu plus tôt très certainement. Il se tourna une nouvelle fois sur sa paillasse afin de s'allonger sur le dos. Ce n'était pas confortable mais c'était mieux que le sol lui-même. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda la toile au dessus de lui. Il regrettait. Il regrettait d'avoir fui. Parce qu'il était seul et que c'était pesant. Il avait cru pouvoir se débrouiller en Russie et le Ministère l'avait suivi. Enfin c'était ce qu'il avait cru. Il avait trouvé une porte de sortie mais maintenant il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était bloqué dans ce désert. Il ferma les yeux en repensant à la veille. Il marchait rapidement dans les rues de Kazan, se cachant le plus souvent possible, comme une bête traquée. Puis d'un coup, des mots le frappèrent et un espoir l'attrapa.

**Flash back**

- Dépêchez-vous bon sang ! Le Portoloin ne va pas tarder

- Mais professeur, les caisses sont lourdes.

- Vous vous êtes portés volontaires alors arrêtez de râler. Vous avez vingt et un ans, alors comportez vous en adulte. Plus qu'une minute. Tenez, attrapez cette brosse à dent, on rentre au campement. Agrippez bien les caisses. Car sinon nous ne pourrons pas venir les chercher avant samedi matin au mieux. Et encore, si elles sont toujours là…

- Oui oui, ronchonna un des deux jeunes hommes.

Ioann était caché sous le porche d'un immeuble quand il entendit cette conversation. Ils partaient loin par Portoloin sans pouvoir revenir rapidement ? C'était sa chance. Il fallait qu'il parte avec eux et qu'il s'échappe dès leur arrivée. Après, il aviserait. Aussi, alors que le plus âgé, le professeur, commençait le décompte des trente secondes, il se tendit. Il ne pouvait pas sortir de sa cachette trop tôt, sous peine de se voir rejeté et laissé en arrière. Quand l'homme arriva à dix, il sortit de sa cachette et s'avança le long du mur, seul un des jeunes était tourné pour le voir mais il semblait plus préoccupé par les boites qu'ils tenaient que par ce qui les entourait. A trois, Ioann banda ses muscles et courut vers eux. A un, il avait la main sur la brosse à dent alors que trois exclamations retentissaient. Et une seconde après, il sentait un crochet le tirer par le nombril alors que le Portoloin s'activait. Le voyage ne fut pas long mais l'atterrissage plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Ses pieds s'enfoncèrent dans le sol et alors qu'il s'était préparé à partir en courant, il s'étala lamentablement sur une surface sableuse et relativement chaude.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, le môme ? Tonna une voix forte.

Il releva la tête, les yeux apeurés alors qu'il reculait aussi vite que sa position, assis par terre le lui permettait. Il déglutit difficilement. Il n'avait définitivement pas de chance. Les trois hommes le regardaient. Le plus vieux avec colère, les deux autres surpris.

- Tu vas répondre quand on te cause ?

- Je ... je ...

- Hé prof attendez. Je le connais.

- Tu le connais ? Tu es ici pour bosser pas pour faire réunion de famille !

- Non mais c'est pas ça. Je l'ai vu dans le journal de ce matin ce gosse. Il y avait un avis de recherche. Il est anglais, d'origine russe et il a disparu de chez lui depuis quelques jours et son père fait tout ce qu'il peut pour le retrouver.

- Alors c'est ça ? T'as fugué, hein. Tu parais bien jeune pour déjà être en pleine crise d'adolescence. Mais visiblement, les gosses de maintenant commencent tôt. T'as fait une connerie, ton père t'a puni et t'as fui ? Comme si j'avais le temps de faire du baby-sitting. Très bien, tout à l'heure Jarek retournera en ville avec toi et t'enverra aux autorités. Si j'étais ton père, je te collerais une correction comme jamais pour t'empêcher de fuguer à nouveau.

- Non, ne me revoyez pas. Je ne veux pas. Je ne peux pas. Papa n'a plus le droit. Je veux pas aller avec _Lui_.

- Garde tes pleurs pour toi. T'avais qu'à y penser avant.

- Professeur, d'après l'article, ce n'était pas qu'une simple fugue. L'oncle du gamin voulait la garde, enfin il l'avait déjà eu et il la revoulait. Mais il a été jugé violent et va partir en taule pour ça. Il y avait toute une magouille derrière ça et qu'ils n'ont pas spécialement détaillée. Et lui était au milieu de ça et il est parti. C'était pas d'une fugue d'ado en conflit avec ses parents. Mais maintenant c'est réglé et le père le recherche.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire, soupira le plus vieux avec agacement. Allez le môme, répond, pourquoi t'es parti ?

- Le Ministère veut plus que Papa ait ma garde. Et c'est ... c'est chez mon oncle qu'il veut que j'aille mais je ne veux pas. Pas chez _lui_. Pas encore, je ne veux pas ! S'écria Ioann alors que des larmes commençaient à remplir ses yeux.

- T'as loupé un épisode alors, lui répondit le jeune. Ton oncle est hors circuit et ton père a ta garde de nouveau.

Ioann le regarda comme si un haricot géant venait de pousser sur sa tête. Son père avait de nouveau récupéré sa garde ? Il n'était plus sous la tutelle du Ministère ? Il pouvait rentrer à la maison ? Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Il aurait peut-être dû rester en Russie alors. Il aurait pu rentrer plus vite chez lui sans être perdu ... au milieu d'il ne savait où. Un vertige l'attrapa et il se surprit à penser que ce n'était pas plus mal qu'il soit déjà assis par terre au moins il se ferait moins mal en trébuchant.

**Fin du Flash Back.**

Il s'était trompé. Son père avait tenu sa promesse et tout était réglé. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas cru ? Pourquoi avait-il pensé que cette fois c'était fini pour lui et que sa famille lui serait retirée ? Il avait été idiot. Son père avait toujours tout fait pour tenir ses promesses. Même si des fois il y avait des loupés, au final, le résultat était là. Alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas eu confiance ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Cette fois c'était son père qui ne voudrait plus lui faire confiance. Merlin comme il devait être déçu de son comportement.

Ioann se redressa sur ce qui avait été son lit tout en gardant la tête basse. Le professeur s'était finalement calmé et l'avait entrainé dans le campement. C'était un site archéologique Russe perdu dans le désert de Syrie. Il lui avait octroyé une petite tente avant de partir discuter de la situation avec ses collègues. Finalement son sort avait rapidement été décidé. Les travailleurs étant assez débordés ce jour là à cause d'un problème sur le chantier, il avait été décrété qu'il resterait avec eux jusqu'au lendemain, où le fameux Jarek l'accompagnerait à la ville la plus proche. L'homme était l'un des seuls à savoir se servir d'une voiture Moldue et pour ravitaillement, c'était bien plus pratique que le transplanage. Mais ce moyen avait un inconvénient : deux jours de trajet. Ioann avait grimacé à cette idée. Déjà qu'une quinzaine d'heures pour partir en vacances était long, alors là ce serait la mort. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Ils pouvaient venir au camp par Portoloin mais pour le quitter, c'était impossible. Les autorisations pour créer ces moyens de transport, n'étaient pas négociables depuis un lieu aussi isolé et sans cheminée. Il fallait se rendre personnellement au bureau administratif avec une date et une heure pour pouvoir en avoir un. Et personne ne savait jamais longtemps à l'avance quand ils auraient besoin de quitter le campement. Heureusement, son chauffeur avait l'air plus avenant que le professeur et certains de ces condisciples. Au moins le voyage ne serait pas une pure torture.

Ioann finit de s'habiller très rapidement. La veille, on lui avait transformé son pantalon en short car il faisait relativement chaud dans cette région. Avec ça, il avait juste enfilé un tee-shirt léger. Il garda tout de même la chemise de son père car le soleil tapait relativement fort et ses épaules étaient bien trop pâles pour supporter une trop longue exposition sans rougir. Il attrapa une fiole du traitement pour ses muscles et l'avala rapidement. Puis il attrapa l'avant dernière pour son estomac. S'il retournait chez lui, alors il serait soigné. Mais il devrait aussi affronter son père. Et cela le terrifiait. Secouant la tête, il ouvrit le tube de protection solaire qu'un des étudiants lui avait donné pour s'en tartiner sur tous les endroits de son corps qui n'étaient pas couvets. Le jeune adulte avait rigolé en lui disant que le soleil d'ici était bien plus dangereux que celui de Russie ou d'Angleterre.

La veille, après une journée à suivre avec curiosité certains ouvriers moins stricts que les professeurs, il avait passé la soirée avec les différents étudiants présents. Ils étaient une dizaine allant de dix sept à vingt cinq ans selon leur niveau d'étude. Aucun ne lui avait posé de question sur sa présence dans le camp ni sur sa fugue. Ils s'étaient contentés de lui expliquer un peu ce qu'il se passait ici, les recherches qu'ils effectuaient et les moyens de le faire. Cela avait été très intéressant et il avait tellement été passionné qu'il en avait oublié ses problèmes. Ce fut là que l'un d'eux se moqua de son coup de soleil sur les cuisses, les épaules et le nez avant de lui donner de la crème de protection pour le lendemain. Un autre lui enfonça un bob beige sur la tête en lui disant que pour traverser l'étendue désertique jusqu'à la ville, il en aurait besoin pour ne pas attraper une insolation. Et un troisième lui avait métamorphosée un morceau de parchemin en lunettes de soleil afin de protéger ses yeux de l'éclatante lumière réfléchie par le sable. Le jeune collégien en avait été très reconnaissant après la journée passablement éprouvante qu'il avait passé au soleil à regarder tout ce qu'il était autorisé à voir. Une belle migraine l'avait attrapé avant que l'infirmier du campement ne lui donne une potion antidouleur et une autre contre les coups de soleil.

Une fois prêt, Ioann rangea ses minces affaires dans son sac à dos. Il serra vivement la chevalière de son père qui était toujours accrochée à son cou. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer. Pas maintenant. Pas comme un prisonnier qu'on ramène aux autorités. Il ne pourrait rien faire pour l'instant. Au delà du camp, s'étendait l'immensité du désert et il mourrait en tentant de le traverser seul et à pied. Il devrait attendre d'être en ville. Et prendre la poudre d'escampette aussi vite que possible. Il devrait trouver un autre endroit où aller ... il ne pouvait pas rentrer. Les regards de sa famille, tous dégoulinants de déception, il les voyait dès qu'il fermait les yeux. Et ça, il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Une nouvelle fois il se demanda pourquoi Lestrange ne l'avait pas tué. Tout aurait été plus simple ainsi. Il sortit de sa tente en soupirant. Son sac sur l'épaule, le couvre chef enfoncée sur sa tête et les lunettes noires sur le nez, il devait avant tout passer au mess pour déjeuner avec les autres. Puis ce serait le départ.

Ils étaient d'ailleurs partis très rapidement après le repas. Ils devaient avancer le plus rapidement possible avant que le soleil soit au zénith. Quand la chaleur commença à être trop éprouvante, ils arrêtèrent la voiture tout-terrain légèrement à l'abri d'une dune. Là, Jarek sortit tout un attirail du coffre et d'un coup de baguette, une toile de tente fut dressée. Ils mangèrent tranquillement pendant que le l'ouvrier racontait diverses de ses aventures. Il avait une bonne quarantaine d'années mais avait voyagé presque toute sa vie. Il avait travaillé sur des chantiers un peu partout dans le monde. Il avait découvert des tombeaux en Egypte, des temples au Mexique, des reliques dans les Rocheuses et dans un autre domaine, il avait travaillé sur l'exploration du Titanic et sur la recherche de la cité perdu de l'Atlantide. Mais actuellement, ils étaient tombés sur les restes d'un village Araméen dont ils espéraient en tirer un bon nombre de renseignements sur la vie à l'époque.

Ioann resta pendu à ses paroles jusqu'à ce que Jarek lui dise qu'il était l'heure de la sieste. Etonné, le garçon le regarda s'allonger sur la paillasse avant de baisser sa casquette sur ses yeux.

- Roupille un peu gamin. Le soleil est trop chaud pour faire autre chose. Ce soir par contre, on avancera pas mal de nuit. Toi tu t'en fous, tu pourras dormir tant que tu veux, mais pas moi. Pas que j'ai peur de me prendre un arbre ... tu auras remarqué que c'est pas trop la saison des feuilles ici.

L'adulte ricana de sa blague. Avant d'ouvrir un œil pour voir ce que son compagnon en pensait. Puis il s'installa plus confortablement.

- Mais faudrait pas que je dévie de notre trajectoire. Il y a des coins rocheux qui peuvent bien endommager la voiture. J'ai lancé un sort autour de la tente donc tu risques rien pour les serpents ou les scorpions. Mais si tu t'éloignes, tu risques ta peau, alors fais gaffe.

Ioann regarda les alentours avec crainte. Si l'envie d'une petite balade aurait pu le tenter, cette dernière déclaration l'avait relativement refroidi. Lorsqu'un ronflement s'éleva, il se demanda ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire pour passer le temps. Parce que lui, il n'avait pas sommeil. Il n'était pas habitué à ce mode de vie. La veille déjà, il n'avait trouvé de quoi s'occuper pendant la sieste des autres que parce qu'on lui avait prêté des livres d'archéologie qu'il avait dévorés. Mais là, il n'avait rien à faire, rien à lire, juste ses sombres pensées qui ne le quittaient pas.

Et puis cette fois l'angoisse le tenait au ventre. Car il avait avalé la dernière fiole de potion avant son repas de midi. Il n'avait plus rien pour soulager son estomac et il ne pourrait donc plus manger correctement avant d'en retrouver. Et cela le terrifiait. Parce que Jarek était un homme de terrain. Il aurait déjà tôt fait de le rattraper en état normal, alors s'il était affaibli par la faim, il n'aurait pas beaucoup de chance. Dans un soupir de découragement, il attrapa son sac et en sortit son album photos.

o0o

A Poudlard, si la nouvelle de la deuxième rupture avec perte et fracas du couple Malfoy/Davis s'était répandue comme une trainée de poudre, ce qui tracassait Harry pour l'instant, c'était qu'Hedwige était partie depuis bientôt cinq jours et qu'elle n'était pas encore revenue. Soit Snape était réellement introuvable et sa chouette ne se laissait pas abattre, soit il était parti très loin et elle ne l'avait peut-être pas encore rejoint. Et ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle non plus.

- Hey mec, remets toi. Tu sais bien que Trelawney trouve toujours à annoncer ta mort, déclara Seamus en lui claquant l'épaule.

- Je sais, je devrais y être habitué, mais j'ai dû mal à me projeter dans ma mort.

Ils étaient revenus dans leur dortoir après leur dernier cours qui s'était trouvé être la Divination. Seamus s'amusait à imiter la vieille chouette à lunettes sous les rires de Ron et Dean. Harry tourna la tête vers Neville. Celui-ci souriait de leurs idioties mais son sourire n'arriva pas jusqu'à ses yeux. Il était réellement inquiet pour le jeune Serpentard. Ce qui les liait était une profonde amitié. La même que Ron et lui. Peut-être même plus. Sirius avait sous entendu qu'il y avait des choses dans le passé de Neville qui lui permettait de mieux comprendre Snape. En plus d'être amis, ils avaient apparemment des points communs importants qui faisaient qu'ils se comprenaient. Ron était son ami. Mais même s'ils en avaient parlé, il n'était pas sûr que son ami ait compris ce que son passé chez les Dusley avait été. En fait, il savait que Snape le comprendrait. Neville et son empathie également. Il était même presque sûr que Draco serait sensible à ça. Après tout, il l'était bien avec son frère.

Mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il était profondément heureux d'avoir un meilleur ami comme Ron. Il était franc, entier et surtout on pouvait compter sur lui. Hermione était Hermione. Et pourtant, aussi rat de bibliothèque qu'elle était, elle n'était pas la dernière à les suivre dans leurs délires sous couvert de les empêcher de faire n'importe quoi. Une ombre passa devant lui et il sauta de peur sur son lit. Un éclat de rire l'exaspéra. Un de ses camarades venait de lui jeter un oreiller dessus pour le réveiller.

- T'es con Dean.

- Oh ça va, fait pas ta chochotte. C'est pas avec un oreiller que tu aurais pu mourir.

- Tu n'imagines même pas ce que peut faire un oreiller ! S'écria Ron d'une voix volontairement aigue. Tu peux te faire étouffer dans ton sommeil ! Mourir de chaud dans les plumes si tu l'éventres. Tu peux trébucher dessus et t'ouvrir le crâne sur le coin d'un meuble ...

- Ron arrête, on dirait Lavande quand elle devient hystérique, rigola Dean.

- Merde, je crois que je suis une fille, s'affola faussement le rouquin avant de lever ses mains sur sa tête. Je ... Ahhh ! Putain d'irlandais ! Vire tes mains de là !

- Je vérifiais juste un truc mais je peux t'affirmer que t'es pas une fille, ou alors que t'as une malformation dans le caleçon.

- Ouais ben permets-toi encore de toucher et tu pourras mettre un sort de protection sur la tienne, de malformation, si tu ne veux pas que j'en fasse du pâté pour le calamar.

Seamus grimaça en se mettant de côté comme pour se protéger d'une attaque sournoise avant de fuir par-dessus le lit de Harry alors que Ron le poursuivait en le traitant d'abruti. Cette fois Neville ne put faire autrement que d'éclater de rire tout en rangeant ses jambes avant que les deux énervés ne les écrasent en enjambant son lit. Mais lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, Seamus, surprit, se prit les pieds dans le couvre lit et s'étala lamentablement sur le sol.

- Aïe, ça fait mal, dit-il en se redressant doucement.

- Bien fait, ça t'apprendra à me tripoter.

- Qui tripotait qui ? Demanda Hermione qui venait d'arriver, suivie de Ginny.

- Seamus a tâté Ron et ...

- Non, c'est bon, on se passera des détails. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que mon frère fait sur ce plan là, grimaça la rouquine en se bouchant les oreilles.

- Et puis vous n'avez rien à faire là, râla l'irlandais en se frottant la mâchoire douloureuse. Vous êtes des filles.

- C'est bien Seamus, tu es très observateur, ironisa Hermione sous les rires des autres garçons.

- Et vous êtes venue faire quoi dans notre dortoir ? Demanda Harry en reprenant son souffle.

- On fuit le cataclysme Brown et pinups en folie, annonça la brune d'une voix sombre.

- Le nouveau Sorcière Hebdo spécial été est arrivé ce matin ... c'est branle-le-bas de combat dans le dortoir, rigola Ginny.

- Ah ben Ron, tu devrais y aller ...

- Faux frère, tu me payeras ça Harry.

Un nouvel éclat de rire retentit, alors qu'une nouvelle course poursuite s'improvisait entre les deux amis. Et cela fit du bien à Neville. Pendant un instant il oublia son inquiétude pour Ioann. Il en avait parlé un peu avec Draco avant leur cours commun de potions. Le blond lui avait dit que d'après une lettre de son père, il aurait été vu en Russie la veille mais depuis il n'y avait plus de nouvelles. Or ils étaient sûrs que si Severus avait retrouvé son fils, alors le directeur aurait déjà fait une annonce. Alors oui, Neville profita de l'instant présent, pour ne pas penser à l'angoisse qui lui serrait l'estomac depuis quelques jours déjà.

o0o

Dans un pays plus lointain, la nuit était tombée. Pourtant Ioann et Jarek roulaient toujours. Ils avaient repris la route quand le soleil avait décliné. Le plus jeune avait fini par s'endormir, assommé par la chaleur écrasante qui sévissait sous la tente.

- On va s'arrêter sous peu. Normalement, d'ici dix minutes, on devrait tomber sur une petite oasis dans laquelle on pourra se rafraichir, manger et dormir. Par contre demain matin, on part à l'aube, alors t'as intérêt à pas trainer pour t'endormir gamin.

- Je veux bien essayer, mais avec la sieste, je ne suis pas sûr de dormir tôt.

- Bah, tu roupilleras dans la voiture. Comme tu l'as vu, le désert, c'est assez désertique. Les décors sont assez semblables. Tu ne manqueras pas grand-chose.

- Et ... et on arrivera quand ?

- Et bien, si demain le temps est couvert, on pourra avancer plus rapidement et arriver le soir. Mais dans ce cas, il ne faut pas qu'on ait une tempête de sable, ce qui est très fréquent. Mais je mise plutôt sur le fait qu'on arrivera samedi matin. Comme ça je te dépose aux autorités et tu retrouves ton père pour le repas de midi. Ici on joue avec les lois de la nature. Si elle veut, on va vite, sinon ... Hey p'tit gars, soit pas triste, tu vas vite le retrouver ton papa, promis.

- Oui, je sais.

- Mais ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça, ta phrase était courte, mais le « mais » se sent à plein nez. C'est quoi qui te chiffonne ? C'est pas à cause de ton père que t'as fugué alors pourquoi tu ne sembles pas heureux de le retrouver ?

- Je l'ai déçu, c'est sûr.

- Moi je crois qu'il est trop inquiet pour toi pour être déçu. Moi si j'avais un gosse et qu'il fuit à cause d'un connard, je ferais tout pour le retrouver et le rassurer.

- Oui mais je suis qu'un faible et un pleurnichard.

- Tu as fugué depuis quand ?

- Depuis un peu plus d'une semaine pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es anglais, t'as transité par la Russie avant d'atterrir dans notre trou paumé. Tu es relativement jeune. Et t'es en un seul morceau. Pas en grande forme, mais t'es entier. Moi je trouve que t'es drôlement costaud pour un faible et pleurnichard. Je te trouve même très courageux et fort.

- J'ai été aidé, marmonna Ioann en regardant les étoiles qui scintillaient.

- T'es un garçon stupide, ça c'est sûr, continua Jarek en le faisant rougir. Parce que tu as agi sur un coup de tête. Et t'as eu de la chance de ne pas tomber sur des gens malhonnêtes. Ce que tu as fait est très dangereux. Mais crois moi, pas beaucoup de gosses de ton âge aurait accompli ce que tu as réussi. Ah, voilà l'oasis. Tu vas pouvoir aller te nettoyer. Tu sens le bouc.

- Hey ! J'suis pas le seul à ne pas sentir bon ! S'écria Ioann vexé.

- J'ai pas dit le contraire, rigola l'adulte en se garant. Allez, file, elle n'est pas immense mais il y a une assez grande réserve d'eau par là. Passes-y en premier le temps que je monte la tente.

Ioann attrapa son sac à dos et sortit de la voiture avec délice. Merlin que la route était longue et monotone. Il dut faire attention à ses premiers pas tellement ses jambes étaient ankylosées. Puis il avança prudemment jusqu'au point d'eau. D'un seul coup, un bon bain l'alléchait grandement. Il posa son sac, enleva ses vêtements avant de courir et de se jeter dans l'eau. Un bruit sur sa droite le fit sursauter. Au début, on aurait dit un animal qui partait en courant. Puis un gémissement s'éleva en même temps qu'un bruit de grattement et d'éboulement. Enfin Ioann prit peur quand quelque chose tomba dans l'eau.

L'étendue d'eau n'était pas très grande mais suffisamment profonde pour qu'il n'ait pas pied à l'endroit où il avait sauté. Il se mit à nager vers la rive pour sortir rapidement mais un couinement et l'effet que quelque chose se débattait pour ne pas couler le fit se retourner. Et il le vit. C'était bien un animal. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais il était visiblement en train de se noyer. Il hésita un instant en se mordillant la lèvre avant de s'approcher doucement. Brusquement l'animal disparut sous l'eau. Affolé, Ioann accéléra la cadence et plongea pour le rattraper.

Mais il faisait nuit et il ne voyait pas grand-chose. Il ressortit en prenant une grande respiration. Il entendit vaguement Jarek s'inquiéter du bruit qu'il faisait et surtout de n'obtenir aucune réponse. Mais il ne s'en occupa pas. Il replongea. Il fut surpris lorsqu'une forte lumière éclaira au dessus de la réserve d'eau. Et là, il le vit. L'animal qui coulait. D'un coup de brasse, il finit par l'attraper, le serrer contre lui et le remonter.

- Hey gamin, qu'est-ce tu fabriques ? J'ai cru que tu te noyais !

- Non, j'ai ... il y a un animal qui est tombé dans l'eau quand j'ai sauté et il était en train de se noyer, répondit Ioann en crachotant l'eau qu'il avait avalée.

- Attends je viens t'aider.

L'adulte posa sa baguette de façon à ce qu'elle les éclaire toujours, puis enleva ses chaussures, son short et son tee-shirt, avant de glisser dans l'eau et de nager vers le plus jeune. Là il attrapa l'animal en état de choc et revint sur la rive. Une fois sorti, il le déposa au sol et vérifia s'il était toujours en vie. Rapidement, Ioann arriva à côté de lui, en fronçant les sourcils devant ce drôle d'animal.

- C'est bon, il va cracher un peu d'eau et repartir en courant d'ici peu. On peut dire qu'il ... hey p'tit gars, je sais qu'on est des hommes, mais si tu pouvais éviter d'exposer ainsi tes bijoux familiaux, ce serait sympathique de ta part.

- Oh euh, désolé, rougit fortement Ioann avant de se précipiter vers ses habits.

Il les enfila d'ailleurs prestement car la température nocturne commençait à rapidement chuter. Il attrapa même la chemise de son père afin de ne pas avoir froid. Il était toujours étonné de voir comment la température pouvait fluctuer dans les extrêmes lorsqu'on était dans le désert. Puis il revint pour voir que l'animal, presque blanc aux grandes oreilles, s'était redressé. Il s'accroupit à côté et d'une main hésitante, il lui caressa la tête. L'animal sursauta et tenta de se soustraire au contact.

- C'est quoi comme animal ?

- Ça, gamin, c'est un fennec. Et un jeune. Je dirais qu'il est tout juste sevré. Il devait roder autour de l'eau pour trouver de la nourriture quand il aura eu peur de ta présence. C'est un animal qui n'a pas besoin de beaucoup d'eau. Du coup, en avoir autant d'un coup sans le désirer, ça a dû lui faire bizarre. Allez, on va lui laisser reprendre ses esprits. Je vais préparer quelque chose à manger.

Ioann hocha juste la tête. Il avait faim, mais n'avait plus de potion. La dernière fois, il avait violemment vomi, alors il appréhendait vraiment le moment de passer à table. Aussi, il préféra rester un peu plus auprès du fennec et le regarda se remettre. Il le vit se relever et se secouer vivement. Il était tout petit. « Nous voilà un point commun » pensa le garçon en souriant. Il tendit la main et lui toucha le dos. Il récolta une sorte de couinement surpris suivi d'un regard étonné. Il eut l'impression que l'animal l'étudiait autant que lui. Il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de voir des humains passer. Puis la tête aux grandes oreilles se secoua avant qu'il ne se lève et ne courre de façon chaotique pour disparaître dans l'obscurité.

Le sourire de Ioann ne le quitta pas lorsqu'il arriva à son mini campement. Ce fut avec une certaine sérénité qu'il attrapa son assiette et commença à manger. Jarek lui expliqua qu'un fennec était un mini renard qui ne vivait que dans les parties désertiques du nord de l'Afrique et du moyen orient. Il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup d'eau et se contentait principalement de celle contenue dans les corps des animaux dont il se nourrissait. Le jeune collégien écoutait avec plaisir ce petit exposé jusqu'à ce que son estomac se torde douloureusement. Instinctivement il arrêta de manger et attendit avec anxiété. Les nausées commençaient à arriver et sa bonne humeur chuta considérablement, sous le regard étonné et inquiet de son compagnon.

- Ça va pas ? C'est si mauvais que ça ?

- Non, non, c'est pas ça du tout.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?

- Je ... j'ai des problèmes à l'estomac ... mais j'ai plus de potions pour m'aider et je ne me sens pas très bien.

- Ok, alors viens, lève toi. On va marcher un peu tous les deux. Et on avisera si ça ne va pas mieux.

Ioann hocha la tête et le suivit tout autour de la réserve. Ils firent deux fois le tour et la fatigue commença à lui tomber fortement dessus. Comme quoi, l'étang était plus grand qu'il n'y croyait. Ils revinrent vers le campement pour voir que le petit fennec avait trouvé le reste de la gamelle de Ioann à son goût. Il sursauta et se retourna, apeuré, avant de partir en courant. Le garçon rigola et remercia Jarek de ce qu'il avait fait pour l'aider. Puis il attrapa son sac à dos, sortit sa couverture et s'allongea sur sa paillasse, s'endormant presque instantanément.

o0o

_Vendredi 13 Mai 1994._

La nuit se passa sans aucun incident. L'aube se levait juste quand l'ouvrier ouvrit les yeux. Il se retint de rire en voyant le petit animal couché pas très loin de Ioann. Il se leva doucement pour ne réveiller ni l'un ni l'autre, mais l'animal bondit brusquement et fila hors de sa vue. Secouant la tête, Jarek alla se débarbouiller. Il fallait qu'il accélère la cadence. Tant pis pour la chaleur, cet après midi, pas de sieste. Si le gosse ne pouvait pas se nourrir, alors il fallait qu'ils arrivent en ville rapidement pour qu'il se soigne. Ce ne serait pas une journée reposante, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Il revint pour le réveiller afin de partir plus vite quand il vit que l'animal était revenu. Il s'approchait doucement de Ioann pour le renifler et reculait en sursautant dès qu'il bougeait. Il grognait légèrement mais c'était plus un grognement joueur que méfiant. Oui, il était jeune ce fennec. Il donna un coup de truffe dans le menton de l'enfant avant de faire demi-tour et de courir quelques mètres plus loin. Le petit Russe cligna des yeux et bailla avant de s'étirer. Puis il se pelotonna dans sa couverture. Le petit renard des sables s'approcha de nouveau et grogna doucement le faisant redresser la tête. Ils se regardèrent un instant avant que le plus poilu des deux ne s'enfuit en courant pour cette fois ne plus revenir.

- Bien, il a dû sentir que je venais te réveiller et a préféré s'en occuper de lui-même pour te dire au revoir. Allez gamin, on se lève et on y va. On déjeunera plus tard si ça ne te gène pas.

- Non ça va, je n'ai pas très faim de toute façon.

- Pas faim ? Demanda-t-il suspicieusement

- Enfin si un peu. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'être malade pour l'instant.

- Bien alors allons-y. Tu arriveras à garder de l'eau ?

- Je ne sais pas. La dernière fois j'ai vomi ma soupe. Mais hier j'ai gardé le peu que j'ai mangé. C'est peut-être que mon estomac guérit un peu.

- Faut espérer. Allez, en route.

Ils plièrent le camp, rangèrent tout dans la voiture et reprirent la route. Ioann regarda en arrière pour voir la petite oasis disparaître progressivement. Mais il ne revit pas le fennec. Ils avancèrent pendant quelques heures. Ils n'allaient pas très vite car rouler dans le sable n'était pas aisé. Ils firent une première pause pour manger alors que midi était presque arrivé. Avec précaution, le plus jeune avala son repas et s'arrêta dès que les premières crampes vrillèrent son estomac. Mais Jarek ne voulut pas reprendre la route tout de suite. Il l'obligea à marcher un peu tout en lui parlant d'une de ses nombreuses anecdotes de boulot. Finalement Ioann ne vomit pas. Ils allaient remonter en voiture quand ils remarquèrent une petite tête presque blanche, avec de longues oreilles les regardant depuis l'arrière du véhicule.

- Tu sais quoi, gamin, je crois qu'il t'aime bien. Parce que pour nous avoir suivi sur tout ce trajet, c'est qu'il en pince vraiment pour toi.

- Tu crois ? Il est mignon.

- Alors t'as maxi trente minutes pour l'apprivoiser et le faire monter dans la voiture, parce que visiblement il va encore nous suivre. J'espère pour toi que ton père n'a rien contre les boules de poil.

- Il n'aime pas les poissons rouges ... mais il s'occupe de celui que mon oncle m'a donné malgré tout.

- Tu l'aimes beaucoup ton père, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, plus que tout. C'est ... c'est idiot, mais ... mais c'est un peu mon héros. C'est nul de dire ça, rougit Ioann.

- Non, on voit tellement de jeunes qui crient au monde qu'ils haïssent leurs parents qu'en trouver un qui aime son père plus que tout, c'est beau. Tiens, file ça à ta bestiole. Je crois qu'il a un petit creux. Et tu feras gaffe avec lui. L'Angleterre n'a pas un climat adapté pour lui. Cela risque de lui attirer des ennuis de santé au niveau de sa tyroïde. Mais il parait qu'il y aurait des potions pour ce genre de chose. Ici on n'en a pas l'utilité donc je ne suis pas au courant des nouveautés.

- Papa est un chef en potions. Il saura ce qu'il faut faire.

- Et bien voilà qui est une bonne chose.

Ioann le regarda avec un sourire avant de s'accroupir au sol, tendant le morceau de viande qu'il tenait. Trente minutes plus tard et de la nourriture en moins, le fennec acceptait de se laisser caresser mais se débattait lorsqu'il se faisait porter. Finalement, ne pouvait reculer plus le départ et le soleil commençant à arriver au zénith, Jarek annonça qu'ils devaient reprendre la route. Un peu déçu, Ioann s'installa sur le siège passager mais resta à moitié retourné pour voir son nouvel ami les suivre. De temps en temps, il disparaissait de sa vue en passant à l'ombre de quelques rochers. Mais il revenait toujours.

Moins d'une heure trente plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent pour s'hydrater car le soleil tapait dur et que la chaleur était presque intenable dans le véhicule. Et ce, malgré les vitres ouvertes. La capote avait été refermée afin qu'ils ne brulent pas sous les rayons solaires et cela bloquait un peu les courants d'air. Rapidement l'animal fut auprès d'eux. Cette fois, apparemment fatigué de sa longue marche car il se laissa charger sur le siège arrière. Il renifla avec avidité tout en sursautant à chaque bruit. Il fit ensuite deux tours sur lui-même avant de se rouler en boule, le nez sous sa queue touffue, laissant ses grandes oreilles guetter pour lui.

Jarek redémarra afin de poursuivre leur chemin quand l'animal glapit. Il se leva brusquement et se mit à sauter partout avant de s'enfuir par la fenêtre. Aussitôt l'adulte freina et Ioann sortit. Il appela le fennec doucement. Quand celui-ci s'approcha de nouveau, il le cajola un peu. Puis quand il fut calme, il le fit remonter dans l'habitacle. Cette fois, le moteur tournant toujours, il ne prit pas peur. Par contre le garçon monta avec lui à l'arrière pour le câliner au moins au début. L'ouvrier reprit donc leur chemin tout en jetant souvent des regards dans le rétroviseur. L'animal semblait apprécier son nouvel ami mais il restait un animal sauvage. Et il n'était pas question que le gamin soit en danger.

Mais tout se passa bien. Finalement le renard des sables s'endormit profondément sur la banquette arrière. Ioann le caressa encore un peu avant de glisser lui aussi vers les limbes. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils roulaient, il faisait chaud, le paysage était monotone et son maigre repas avait déjà disparu de son ventre. Jarek les regarda une dernière fois avant de se concentrer sur son chemin. Il attrapa un chiffon dans la boite à gants afin d'éponger la sueur qui dégoulinait sur son visage. La chaleur en cette période de la journée était à peine supportable. Mais même s'il avait envie de faire une pause et une sieste à l'abri de la tente, il ne pouvait se le permettre. Il fallait absolument qu'ils arrivent à la ville dans la soirée.

Il se laissa lui aussi bercer par le calme ambiant et sursauta lorsque Ioann se glissa sur le siège pour reprendre sa place. Il le regarda se frotter les yeux et jeta un œil sur l'horloge. Deux heures étaient passées. Il faudrait qu'ils s'arrêtent sous peu. Pour se dégourdir les jambes, boire, et manger une bricole si possible. Il avisa une dune plus haute que les autres et la contourna de façon à trouver un mince filet d'ombre. Puis il arrêta le véhicule. Tout le monde sortit, même le fennec qui s'étira avant de s'éloigner en gambadant. Il disparut rapidement.

Ioann le chercha un moment du regard, mais sans le voir. Dépité, il se décida à grignoter ce que Jarek lui tendait. Mais il n'en n'avala pas beaucoup. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être malade. En revanche, il avala une bonne partie de la gourde avant ce que son estomac ne se torde. Merlin, même boire lui faisait mal. Quand la pause fut finie, il marcha un peu pour voir où était l'animal mais il fut introuvable. Triste, il reprit sa place dans la voiture. Jarek lui tapota le genou pour le soutenir mais ne ralentit pas. C'était l'avant dernier arrêt qu'il autorisait. Le prochain serait urinaire. Pourtant une exclamation le fit ralentir. Ioann s'était complètement retourné car il venait de voir son compagnon les suivre. Soupirant faussement, car cela l'amusait, il stoppa une énième fois et regarda le gamin faire monter l'animal sur la banquette arrière. C'était vraiment un tout jeune car il semblait s'habituer très rapidement aux humains et à cette façon de vivre.

- Je crois que cette fois tu as vraiment un animal de compagnie. Il va falloir lui trouver un nom maintenant.

- Tu crois ?

- Bien sûr, tu ne vas pas l'appeler « petit petit petit » tout le temps, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, bien sûr. Hummm.

Pendant qu'il était plongé dans ses réflexions, le fennec se glissa sur ses genoux et grogna doucement. Ioann le regarda tout en lui gratouillant derrière les oreilles.

- Je sais ! Je vais t'appeler Titan ! S'écria-t-il en s'attirant un autre grognement pouvant presque s'assimiler à un ronronnement. Je crois que ça lui plait.

- Titan ? Il n'est pas très impressionnant ton Titan, s'amusa Jarek.

- Non c'est pas ça. C'est que je l'ai sauvé de la noyade et que Titanic ça fait un peu long pour un petit renard.

Cette fois Jarek rigola ouvertement. Ce gosse avait vraiment une imagination débordante. Mais derrière ça, il se sentait fier de l'avoir visiblement tant intéressé avec les histoires de ses expéditions. Il était vraiment bien plus attentif que certains de leurs étudiants.


	53. Echapée

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen et Connors.

Béta : BettyMars

Si j'en juge par vos réactions, Titan vous a déjà charmé :) Tant mieux car ce petit renard n'a pas fini de faire parler de lui. En attendant, je vous l'avais bien dit qu'un jour ou l'autre, tout ne serait pas si difficile pour Ioann… bon, il est encore en Syrie avec dans l'idée de fausser compagnie à Jarek, mais il aurait pu tomber bien plus mal dans sa fugue ^^ … maintenant je vous laisse découvrir si Severus va enfin mettre la main sur son chaton ;)

Ah si, avant de vous quitter, je tiens à vous signaler que ma beta vous a laissé un petit message dans les reviews du chapitre de la semaine dernière. Mais pour vous faciliter la tâche, je vous le transmets ici :

"_C'est marrant de voir les reviews précédentes, les réactions par rapport au poisson d'Avril et à quel point vous remarquez certains détails. Enfin avec les phrases défis qui durent depuis un temps, je pensais quand même que l'un d'entre vous calculerai que l'occasion était trop belle pour ne pas en faire un beau. Et si vous avez l'âme aussi joueuse que nous, vous pouvez toujours essayer de trouver à quoi font référence les petits défis ou phrases placées de ci de là en toute innocence par Mounette."_

Sur-ce, bonne journée et à mercredi prochain.

* * *

Phrase défi : Je suis un sorcier libre.

* * *

**Chapitre 52 : Echappée.**

La journée était presque finie. Et pourtant Lucius avait encore beaucoup de choses à faire. Il avait passé la matinée à s'occuper des fameuses lettres d'intimidation que Ioann avait reçues. Avec l'aide de Kingsley, il avait pu rencontrer Ethan Warrington dans son centre pénitentiaire. Ils avaient passé presque trente minutes sans qu'aucune parole ne soit prononcée et à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux comme pour montrer qui tiendrait le plus longtemps. Mais niveau intimidation, Lucius avait des années de pratique et sans surprise ce fut le plus jeune qui craqua. Il baissa le regard avant de marmonner qu'il n'avait rien à dire. A ce moment là seulement, le blond sortit les parchemins. Mais il ne dit toujours rien.

Il avait compris au fil de ses années de Mangemorie, que les gens étaient bien plus mal à l'aise devant un silence que devant une diatribe verbale incessante. Et une nouvelle fois, sa thèse se confirma. Warrington commença par ignorer les feuillets, avant de le regarder férocement en coin sans vraiment les regarder. Puis ses yeux glissèrent progressivement vers eux. Il blêmit et détourna le regard aussitôt. Puis le silence s'étendant, régulièrement il jeta des coups d'œil vers la table avant de s'écrier qu'il était bien l'auteur de ces lettres. Seulement à ce moment là Lucius se permit de réagir. Il se redressa sur sa chaise et lui demanda juste « Pourquoi ?».

La réponse lui fut presque crachée au visage. Une telle haine se déferla qu'il se demanda si l'ancien étudiant parlait bien de Ioann. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il haïr son neveu d'une telle force ? Salazar, c'était d'un gosse minuscule, adorable et qui n'aime pas les conflits dont on parlait là ! Mais après tout, Warrington avait contacté la presse et les Mangemorts pour le faire souffrir. La folie de ce garçon n'avait plus aucune limite. C'était une chance qu'il soit enfermé. Il aurait fait une bien trop bonne recrue pour Bellatrix.

Lucius avait préféré arrêter l'entretien à ce moment là. Il n'aurait de toute façon pas pu tirer plus de lui dans cet état. Il lui faudrait attendre et revenir pour essayer d'apprendre comment il s'était débrouillé pour faire parvenir la dernière lettre à Ioann. Il s'était renseigné et savait déjà qu'aucun hibou n'était sorti de ce pénitencier pour jeunes délinquants sans être scrupuleusement contrôlé. Il avait donc fallu l'intervention d'un complice. Et c'était lui que Lucius avait l'intention de faire tomber. Trop de personnes agissaient dans l'ombre des affaires Snape et il était temps de mettre la main sur quelques unes.

Lucius regarda l'heure. Il était temps qu'il y aille. Il devait aller au foyer de l'enfance. Depuis le départ de Ioann, ni lui ni Narcissa n'avait pu rendre visite à leur fille et il était bien décidé à y remédier. Il y avait déjà assez avec ce garçon, comme victime de toute cette affaire, sans rajouter cette petite demoiselle à la liste. Il finit sa tasse de thé et se leva. Après avoir attrapé sa veste, il sortit du Manoir afin de transplaner à proximité de sa destination. Quand il réapparut dans une petite ruelle déserte, il épousseta ses habits avant de se dire que finalement, acheter ce costume Moldu avait été une aubaine. En effet, même si les enfants étaient sorciers, le foyer était situé dans un quartier Moldu.

Il manqua de marcher sur un chat de gouttière quand celui-ci jaillit d'une poubelle proche de lui. Et Lucius ne dut qu'à son éducation de ne pas jurer comme un charretier en retrouvant son équilibre. Rajustant ses cheveux, il reprit sa route. Il avança dignement vers le bâtiment en briques qui s'élevait un peu plus loin. Il fusilla deux femmes qui chuchotaient sur son passage. Pas qu'il soit contre ces réactions admiratives, mais là, ce n'était pas le moment. Sa femme était toujours en Russie avec Severus, Milovan et Nymphadora et il était là pour passer un peu de temps avec le nouveau membre de sa famille. Alors les minauderies ...

Il poussa la porte d'entrée puis se dirigea vers le bureau de la directrice. Il allait frapper quand le panneau de bois s'ouvrit vivement et qu'un garçon énervé le bouscula en sortant. Celui-ci ne s'excusa pas et continua en courant dans les couloirs sous la réprimande d'un instructeur. Les lèvres de Lucius se pincèrent à ce comportement alors que ses narines frémissaient. Ce manque de respect lui était peu tolérable.

- Oh, monsieur Malfoy, excusez-le, il est ... un peu dérangé. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, résonna la voix de la directrice.

Mais ce fut le ton qui étonna le plus le blond. Il était frais et teinté de reproche. Ce n'était que des excuses factices sans aucune profondeur. Madame Mangin était une femme relativement attentive à ses pensionnaires. Elle était toujours enjouée quand elle parlait d'eux. Et pourtant, la froideur qu'elle dégageait à l'instant était bien trop importante pour que ce soit un simple énervement ponctuel.

- Ce garçon mériterait qu'on le remette dans le droit chemin pour tant d'impertinence.

- C'est le plus âgé du foyer. Il a quinze ans mais personne n'a jamais voulu l'adopter.

- Vu son comportement, ça ne m'étonne pas.

- Enfin, il ne mérite pas qu'on s'attarde. Vous venez voir Moïra je suppose. Votre femme n'est pas là ?

- Non, Narcissa est à l'étranger pour l'instant. Un problème familial à régler. Et oui, je suis venu la voir. J'ai été assez occupé ces derniers jours mais je ne pouvais pas rester plus de temps sans la voir.

- Elle aurait été déçue que vous l'oubliiez.

- Je ne l'aurais pas oubliée et de toute façon, je n'aurais pas pu passer un jour de plus sans venir voir sa jolie petite frimousse.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que le grand Lucius Malfoy soit un père attentif ...

- Vous ne savez rien de ma vie familiale. Puis-je voir ma fille maintenant ?

- Oui, bien sûr, allez-y. Vous connaissez le chemin je pense.

Lucius acquiesça avant de sortir du bureau. Il traversa le couloir et monta à l'étage. Sur le palier, il croisa le jeune garçon qui sortait de la salle de bain et qui s'enferma dans ce qui devait être sa chambre en claquant la porte. Il espérait que Draco ne lui ferait pas ça en guise de crise d'adolescence car il n'était pas sûr d'arriver à rester calme. Il passa devant deux autres portes avant de s'arrêter devant celle qu'il désirait. Il s'arrêta et jeta un œil par la porte entrouverte. Il ne put empêcher une douce chaleur envahir sa poitrine alors qu'il regardait cette petite poupée en train de dessiner. Il frappa doucement pour faire remarquer sa présence et la regarda relever la tête vivement. Elle le regarda fixement sans rien dire avant de lui sourire. Et un instant plus tard, elle avait attrapé un autre crayon et reprit son œuvre.

Si le blond avait été déstabilisé par ce comportement, rien ne l'indiqua. Il entra dans la pièce et referma la porte. Les deux autres fillettes résidant dans cette chambre étaient absentes. Elles devaient avoir trouvé une activité autre à faire. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et regarda ce que l'enfant était en train de faire. Il y avait une maison, un arbre et un soleil. Il y avait aussi un chien. Enfin ça il n'en était pas sûr mais c'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de la forme animale qui était dans le coin. Et au milieu, elle s'était visiblement dessinée entouré d'un papa et d'une maman. Cela montrait bien son envie d'être aimée et désirée.

- Bonjour Moïra. C'est un beau dessin que tu fais là.

- Là c'est moi. Et là c'est papa et là maman.

- C'est une jolie famille. Et là c'est un chien ?

- Mais non ! Y a pas d'niche. C'est l'chat.

- Oh oui, bien sûr. Suis-je stupide.

- L'est où Na'cissa ?

- Elle est en voyage d'affaire. Elle reviendra te voir dès son retour, je te le promets.

- Moïra va rester avec vous ? Vraiment ? Tout le temps ?

- Oui jeune fille. Dans un peu plus d'un mois tu viendras à la maison et tu y resteras jusqu'à ce que tu sois une grande jeune fille et que tu te maries. Ce qui n'arrivera pas avant très longtemps.

- Et D'aco ?

- Draco sera là aussi pendant deux mois puis il retournera à son école. Ça te fait plaisir d'avoir un grand frère ?

- L'est gentil.

Puis elle reprit son dessin sans plus s'occuper de Lucius. Le temps passa tranquillement. De temps en temps ils échangeaient une parole ou deux mais rien d'aussi extravagant que Draco ou Ioann lancé à plein régime. Ça en était presque comique de penser que les deux pipelettes de la famille étaient les garçons alors que la demoiselle n'ouvrait la bouche qu'à de rares moments. Les traditions étaient un peu malmenées. Mais Lucius pouvait comprendre l'enfant. Pourquoi parler si dans quelques semaines elle se retrouvait de nouveau seule dans ce foyer. Dans bien des situations elle lui rappelait un certain petit Russe à son arrivée chez son père. Quand l'une des monitrices du foyer vint prévenir Moïra qu'elle devait se préparer car le repas allait être servi, l'enfant se leva pour ranger ses affaires. Puis elle allait sortir de la chambre quand elle fit demi-tour. Elle se planta devant Lucius pour le regarder fixement. Puis elle tendit les bras vers lui. Sans un mot. Respectant son silence, il se pencha vers elle et l'étreignit doucement. Elle s'accrocha à son cou en se serrant contre lui.

- T'es mon nouveau papa ?

- Si tu le veux, alors je le serais.

- Je veux bien.

Puis elle lui fit un bisou sonore sur la joue avant de s'éloigner et de partir rejoindre les autres. Cette fois Lucius ne put retenir son sourire. La petite fille venait clairement de lui dire qu'elle acceptait l'adoption. Si elle ne s'était pas montrée contre la procédure, elle n'avait jamais pour autant indiqué qu'elle était pour. Cette fois c'était chose faite. Il se recomposa un visage hautain avant de s'éclipser de la chambre. Il devait encore diner rapidement avant de rejoindre son rendez-vous de la soirée. Il n'avait pas réellement envie d'y aller, mais n'avait pas non plus envie d'annuler et de rester seul chez lui. Que cette journée était longue. Mais pour rien au monde il aurait fait l'impasse sur la visite du foyer.

Il passa de nouveau dans le bureau de la directrice pour lui parler de la nouvelle évolution du jour et lui présenter ses hommages pour la soirée. Mais des voix fortes l'attirèrent un peu plus loin, dans ce qui était une salle de classe. Il fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant Madame Mangin, visiblement hors d'elle.

- De toute façon personne ne veut de moi, alors à quoi ça sert que je fasse des efforts ?

- Il est évident que personne ne voudrait d'une personne comme toi. Et vu ton comportement agressif, ça ne risque pas d'arranger les choses.

- Alors pourquoi vous me gardez si je suis un poids ? Foutez-moi la paix à la fin. Je suis un sorcier libre et sans attache !

- Tu es mineur ! Je suis obligée de m'occuper de toi. Que tu le veuilles ou non !

- Obligée ? Vous les aimez tous, mais pas moi ...

La voix du garçon transpirait la détresse, et la blessure que les mots avaient créée était bien réelle. Lucius ne put réfléchir plus car déjà le garçon sortait de la pièce. Il avait le visage décomposé mais n'hésita pas à lui lancer un regard noir. Si Draco lui faisait ça, il risquait de s'énerver et de faire un ulcère. Pas question de lever une nouvelle fois la main sur son fils mais pas question non plus de laisser ce genre de comportement impuni. Pourtant, quelque chose le tracassait. Ce garçon semblait être un peu une tête brulée. Mais le comportement de la directrice n'était pas pour l'aider. On aurait dit qu'elle le rejetait purement et simplement. Et pourtant, comme il l'avait justement faire remarquer, elle aimait les autres enfants.

- Monsieur Malfoy ! Vous m'avez fait peur. Tout c'est bien passé avec Moïra ?

La voix avait repris sa douceur et n'avait plus rien de désagréable. Lucius la regarda attentivement pour voir qu'une veine palpitant encore vivement sur sa tempe prouvant son récent énervement.

- Très. Elle a même émis le souhait de devenir notre fille.

- C'est une belle avancée. Je n'avancerais pas pour autant la date à laquelle elle partira d'ici. Mais c'est une bonne chose qu'elle ait confiance en vous.

- Effectivement. Je vais donc me retirer. J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui.

- Vous êtes un homme très occupé.

- J'occupe aussi mon temps en fonction de l'absence de ma femme. Mais avant de partir, j'aurais une question à vous poser. A propos de cet impertinent qui a manqué de me bousculer une deuxième fois.

- Ce garçon ne mérite pas qu'on s'attarde sur lui, soupira-t-elle en laissant son agacement ressortir.

- Pourquoi donc ? Je pense être seul juge de la façon dont je perds mon temps.

- C'est juste qu'il n'est pas normal. Il est arrivé ici il y a un an. Il était dans un autre foyer mais il s'est battu avec deux garçons de son âge et il a été transféré ici. L'idée était qu'entouré d'enfants plus jeunes, il ne soit pas tenté de se battre. Mais je ne suis pas non plus rassurée de sa présence. C'est un anormal. J'ai peur qu'il ne s'en prenne aux enfants.

- S'il est si dangereux que ça, il y a des centres spécialisés pour délinquants où vous pourriez l'envoyer. Après tout, il a déjà un dossier contre lui.

- Et croyez moi que j'attends avec impatience un faux pas de sa part pour l'y envoyer. Enfin, ne vous inquiétez pas. Moïra ne craint rien. Votre future fille ne sera pas en danger, je ne le permettrais pas.

- Je l'espère bien. Sinon je me verrais contraint de passer outre notre accord et j'emmènerais Moïra sur le champ. Sans compter que je vous poursuivrais pour manquement bien sûr. Et évidemment la sécurité des autres enfants ne doit pas être lésée au profit de celle de ma fille. On ne classe pas un enfant sur son potentiel à être adopté. Maintenant je dois y aller. Bonne soirée.

Madame Mangin avait considérablement pâli à la menace et le regarda partir en reprenant son souffle. Elle n'avait pas eu conscience de l'avoir retenu. Puis il ferma les yeux un instant avant de s'énerver de nouveau. Ce garçon n'allait lui apporter que des ennuis. Elle l'avait su dès qu'elle avait eu vent de son arrivée dans son établissement. Il fallait qu'elle l'écarte rapidement de ses pensionnaires avant que ça ne dégénère.

o0o

Ioann était tendu. Il était tard, très tard. Depuis leur dernière pause, la route avait été longue et la chaleur étouffante. Titan était assis sur ses genoux et il reniflait régulièrement par la fenêtre tout en surveillant tout ce qu'il se passait autour. Ils étaient en ville depuis maintenant quinze minutes mais ils étaient pris dans des embouteillages. Malgré l'heure tardive, il y avait encore énormément de monde sur les routes. D'après Jarek, les gens d'ici vivaient le soir et une partie de la nuit pour pouvoir dormir quand la chaleur était trop écrasante. Nerveusement, le garçon caressa les oreilles de son compagnon à quatre pattes. Il pourrait profiter de la circulation pour fuir de la voiture. Mais il n'irait pas bien loin. La faim le tiraillait réellement et il savait que dans ces conditions, il ne pourrait échapper longtemps à son gardien. Et puis il y avait Titan maintenant. Comment était-il censé fuir avec son bébé fennec dans les bras ?

Alors il s'était résigné à devoir revenir chez lui et à affronter la déception de tout le monde. Même Neville qui lui avait souvent répété qu'il était quelqu'un de très courageux ne pourrait le regarder autrement que comme un lâche maintenant. Un grognement attira son attention. L'animal avait senti qu'il n'était pas bien et semblait vouloir lui montrer qu'il était là. Aussi, Ioann le serra contre lui en fourrant son nez dans son pelage doux. Malgré ses états d'âmes, il ne put empêcher un petit rire de lui échapper lorsqu'il sentit une langue lui lécher l'oreille. Au moins il lui resterait toujours ses animaux, qui eux ne le jugeraient pas. Bien qu'il doute que Wattoo se préoccupe de quiconque tant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la main qui donnait la nourriture.

- Il a vu que tu n'étais pas bien. C'est un bon compagnon que tu t'es trouvé.

- Il est mignon.

- Ouais. Allez gamin, souris un peu. Tu vas voir, tout va bien ce passer. On arrive dans cinq minutes et sous peu tu retrouveras ta famille.

- Je sais, répondit Ioann d'une voix lugubre.

- Ce n'est pas si dramatique que ça en a l'air. Le plus délicat est que tu n'as presque rien mangé depuis vingt quatre heures et qu'il est temps que ça s'arrange. Mais je suis sûr que ton père a tout une batterie de potions avec lui dans l'attente de te retrouver. Tu vas donc pouvoir bientôt manger un vrai festin.

- En fait je n'ai pas faim ...

- Oh oui, effectivement. C'était le ventre de Titan qui vient de gargouiller, c'est évident. Allez, te biles pas. Tout va bien se passer.

Ioann se perdit dans la contemplation de la ville. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce qui allait arriver. Il voulait juste imaginer que tout était parfait dans le meilleur des mondes. Mais les crampes de son estomac ne lui laissaient pas beaucoup de répit. Lorsque Jarek gara le véhicule le long du trottoir, une nouvelle envie de courir au loin l'attrapa. Pourtant, quand il sortit de la voiture, tout ce qu'il put faire, fut de se retenir le temps qu'un malaise s'estompe. Il aurait ri de la situation s'il ne se trouvait pas si pathétique. Il pensait évasion et manquait de s'effondrer à cause d'une crise de tétanie de ses muscles. Il enfila son sac à dos avant d'attraper Titan qu'il glissa sous sa chemise, enfin celle de son père. Il frissonna quand un courant d'air sur ses jambes lui donna la chair de poule. Il allait finir par attraper la mort à subir ce genre de changements de températures. Le climat de ce pays était franchement épuisant.

Il suivit Jarek dans un bâtiment à l'écart des autres et à la façade miteuse. Il lui faisait penser au Chaudron Baveur. Mais quand il y entra, il aurait préféré être dans le bar sorcier à partager une Bièraubeurre avec son père ou son oncle que dans cette administration. Il y avait quatre personnes assises sur les sièges du hall et le bureau du secrétariat était vide. Jarek lui demanda de s'installer avant de s'avancer au comptoir pour appeler quelqu'un. Il finit d'ailleurs par s'énerver sur la sonnette d'appel en voyant que personne ne daigner venir. Le gosse avait besoin de soins rapidement et à cause d'incapables, il était obligé d'attendre en souffrant. Car l'ouvrier n'était pas dupe. L'estomac de l'enfant le faisait souffrir depuis déjà quelques heures. S'il avait réussi à manger un peu sans rendre ses repas, son système digestif avait du mal à assurer son fonctionnement sans séquelle.

Ioann resserra ses bras autour de Titan lorsque l'homme assis en face de lui le regarda bizarrement. Il fallait dire qu'il devait avoir l'air étrange ainsi positionné alors que l'animal était invisible à la vue des autres. Il jeta un œil furtif à son accompagnateur avant de tourner son regard vers la cheminée. Son cœur battait rapidement. Il avait presque l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine d'un moment à l'autre. Il devait jouer rapidement. C'était son seul moyen. Se débrouillant pour tenir correctement son fennec d'une main, il bondit de sa chaise, attrapa une poignée de poudre sur le manteau de la cheminée avant de l'activer et de se jeter dans le foyer. Il vit Jarek se retourner avec surprise et se figer en le voyant faire. Il lui lança un « pardon » avant de murmurer sa destination. Et au moment où il disparaissait, il ne put que sentir son cœur lui faire mal en voyant l'homme tenter de le rattraper.

Jarek se maudit. Il était angoissé et furieux. Angoissé car le gosse avait réussi à fuir il ne savait où, alors qu'il avait besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui. Angoissé parce qu'il appréciait bien ce gosse, qu'il ne connaissait pourtant que depuis deux jours, et qu'il craignait qu'il ne tombe dans les mains de personnes mal intentionnées. Il était furieux après lui. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait peur de rentrer chez lui et lui n'avait pas vu l'immensité de la blessure qu'il supportait. Il était furieux de ne pas avoir pensé qu'il essaierait de s'enfuir malgré tout. Il était furieux de ne pas l'avoir mieux surveillé et il était surtout furieux envers ce type qu'il appelait depuis un certain temps et qui daignait juste arriver d'un air nonchalant. Alors il explosa. Et il cracha sa fureur à la figure de l'employé. S'il avait répondit dès son premier appel, alors Ioann serait là à ses côtés et son père sûrement prévenu.

o0o

Ioann se sentait mal. Le voyage en cheminée n'avait pas été plus difficile qu'un autre. Mais il était déjà épuisé et la distance ne l'aidait pas à être en forme. Mais surtout il avait l'impression de trahir Jarek. Encore une personne qui le trouverait lâche. Une forte exclamation le fit sursauter. Il se retourna vers l'homme qui venait d'arriver dans son camp de vision d'un air menaçant. Merlin, mais qu'avait-il bien pu lui passer par la tête ? En fait il n'avait pas réfléchi et avait prononcé la destination du premier endroit auquel il avait pensé. Il déglutit difficilement en reculant. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui disait. Il parlait plus de langues que beaucoup de ses camarades mais son savoir ne l'aidait pas beaucoup pour l'instant. Il inspira fortement avant de s'écrier :

- Où est Charlie ?

- Tu parles Anglais ?

- Oui.

- Et qui es-tu ?

- Je ... je voudrais voir Charlie, s'il vous plait.

- T'es pas un de ses frères car t'es pas un rouquin ... mais t'as pas l'air dangereux. Tu ne bouges pas de là.

L'homme disparut par la seule porte de la pièce. Avec un frisson, Ioann remarqua qu'il avait posé un sort de fermeture afin de l'empêcher de s'enfuir et qu'aucune poudre de cheminette n'était en vue. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler violemment et il faillit tomber au sol. Il n'avait pas pris sa potion depuis le matin car il avait peur de ne pas la garder. Mais les conséquences commençaient vraiment à se faire sentir. Il avança en grimaçant avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise. La peur le saisit au ventre. Qu'allait donc être la réaction de son ami en le voyant arriver ? Etait-il au courant de sa fuite ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il serait le premier à lui montrer sa déception et d'un coup, il se dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'être venu là.

Un peu plus loin, dans la section dortoirs, l'homme venait d'entrer dans la chambre de Charlie. Il le trouva en train de mettre à jour ses dossiers de la journée sur les actions effectuées.

- Hey Charlie, y a quelqu'un pour toi dans le bureau.

- Pour moi ? Je n'attends aucune visite ...

- J'étais en train de regarder ce qui était prévu pour demain quand un petit garçon crasseux est arrivé par cheminée. C'est pas un de tes frères, c'est la seule chose que je sais.

- Qui ?

- Je sais pas. Il a juste demandé après toi. Tu devrais y aller, il n'a pas l'air en forme le bonhomme. En plus d'une douche, je pense qu'il aurait besoin de faire un tour à l'infirmerie. Et un bon repas aussi.

- Oh Merlin ... il est brun, cheveux ébouriffé et de beaux yeux noirs à paillettes ?

- En gros ouais. Mais pour les yeux, ses cernes gâchent un peu l'effet beauté.

- Putain Vlad, c'est Ioann. Le fils de mon ancien professeur que tout le monde recherche !

Charlie se leva d'un bond et se précipita dans le couloir en demandant à son collègue de lui préparer un repas équilibré. Il ne mit pas très longtemps à rejoindre le bureau de l'intendance où se situait la seule cheminée reliée au réseau. Il râla quand il dut lancer un _Alohomora_ sur la porte mais se figea en voyant le petit homme assis en face de lui.

- Merlin Ioann, s'écria-t-il en se précipitant sur lui pour l'étreindre fortement. Tu n'imagines même pas la peur que tu nous as faite à tous. Et je ne parle même pas de ton père qui ne doit plus dormir depuis des jours.

- Désolé, sanglota Ioann.

Il n'en pouvait plus et se retrouver dans les bras de son ami fut la goute d'eau de trop. Mais un glapissement retentit, les faisant sursauter. Aussitôt le collégien lâcha son animal qui avait dû prendre peur de se sentir ainsi comprimé alors qu'il était déjà prisonnier sous la chemise. Celui-ci glissa au sol en feulant. Puis il recula en regardant tout autour de lui alors que les odeurs qu'il ne connaissait lui agressaient le museau. Il finit par partir se cacher sous un placard.

- Titan ! Titan c'est rien, reviens. Tout va bien, tu ne crains rien !

Ioann s'était précipité à la suite, oubliant ses larmes et forçant sur ses muscles endoloris. Il s'agenouilla devant le meuble et tendit la main pour le gratouiller. Les yeux apeurés qui le fixaient, ne semblaient pas convaincus de la sécurité qu'il lui promettait. Après tout, vu la forte odeur qui l'entourait, il y avait de gros animaux pas très loin. Et un fennec risquait de n'être un léger encas pour eux. Pourtant il était attiré par la voix douce qui l'appelait. Et finalement il finit par sortir, doucement, délicatement, tremblant même légèrement. Il se retrouva rapidement dans les bras qu'il connaissait bien et grogna de contentement. Ioann sourit lorsqu'il lui lécha les joues comme pour en effacer les larmes qui les souillaient.

- D'où viens-tu pour nous rapporter un fennec ? Demanda calmement Charlie en s'accroupissant à leurs côtés.

- De Syrie. C'est là bas que je l'ai trouvé alors qu'il allait se noyer.

- De ... Merlin Ioann, qu'est-ce qui est passé dans ta petite tête pour partir comme ça ? Et dans des pays si lointains en plus.

- Je suis désolé ... je ...

- Je sais. Tu as eu peur de retourner chez Soloviev. Mais fuguer ainsi c'était terriblement dangereux et irréfléchi. Surtout que jamais ton père n'aurait laissé le Ministère te mettre la main dessus. Et crois moi, s'il y a quelqu'un en qui tu peux avoir confiance, c'est en Severus. Et dans tout le reste de ta famille. Ton parrain, même de chez lui a beaucoup aidé dans cette affaire. Ta tante Narcissa a fait des pieds et des mains et a été magnifique. Quant à ton oncle Lucius, un roc. Il a lapidé Sergueï, la Gazette et le Ministère. Je ne veux jamais me retrouver face à lui dans un conflit. Regarde-moi Morpion. Garde toujours confiance en ta famille. Ce sont eux qui te protègeront le mieux de tout ce qui te fait peur.

Ioann hocha juste la tête avant de la baisser, après n'avoir que vaguement regardé Charlie. Il était fatigué de tout ça. Il avait honte de son comportement. Il était maintenant sûr de ne pas pouvoir supporter les regards déçus de sa famille. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient visiblement fait pour arranger les choses. Il avait faim et mal partout. Une main se glissa dans ses cheveux et le fit relever les yeux malgré tout. Et son cœur fit une embardée. Il n'y avait aucune déception dans ceux de Charlie. De l'inquiétude, du soulagement et de la douceur mais aucune déception. C'était pour ça qu'inconsciemment, il avait pensé à lui. Parce que s'il y avait une personne qui ne le jugerait pas c'était bien lui. Et aussi parce qu'il avait ressenti le besoin d'être avec quelqu'un qu'il connaissait.

- Allez viens, tu vas commencer par prendre une bonne douche, mettre des vêtements propres ensuite tu mangeras. Il va te falloir reprendre des forces car pendant ce temps là, je préviendrais ton père que tu es là. Et qu'une fois qu'il sera là, tu vas devoir faire face à une attaque de câlins comme tu n'en as jamais subie.

- Je ... Charlie ... je veux pas que papa vienne.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Charlie en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il doit être déçu et ... et je veux pas ... j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour pouvoir l'affronter.

Le rouquin le regarda sérieusement. Le garçon était fatigué, peut-être pas malade mais pas en bonne santé physique et visiblement il ne savait plus où il en était mentalement. Il savait que jamais Severus ne blesserait son fils. Mais dans l'état où ils étaient tous les deux, il pouvait très bien le faire involontairement. Ils avaient besoin de se poser tous les deux de leur côté. Ce ne serait pas simple d'empêcher le père angoissé de débarquer, mais savoir son fils en sécurité devrait lui permettre de se reprendre avant leurs retrouvailles.

- D'accord. Je vais le prévenir et lui faire parvenir tes doléances. Et je te garde ici avec moi. Par contre, je doute de pouvoir l'empêcher de venir plus de vingt quatre heures. Mais on n'en est pas là. Viens, suis-moi.

- Euh Charlie ...

- Oui ?

- Je ... je sais pas si tu sais, mais depuis que Lestrange m'a ... enfin ...

- Dora m'a fait un topo de ce que tu avais subi. Tu n'as pas besoin de m'en parler si tu ne veux pas.

- Ce n'est pas ça. C'est ... . J'ai plus de potion pour mon estomac. Alors le repas ...

- Depuis quand n'en as-tu plus ?

- Hier.

- Donc tu n'as pas mangé depuis hier.

- Si un peu mais pas beaucoup. Et j'ai pas pris beaucoup de décontractant non plus car j'avais peur que ça me rende malade.

- D'accord, alors tu vas te doucher. Ça te fera du bien côté hygiène et ça détendra tes muscles. Moi je m'occupe de ton père et de récupérer des potions. Ensuite tu avaleras un bon repas et tu iras te coucher. Fais bien attention que ton fennec ne s'enfuit pas. Certains dragons pourraient en faire un amuse-bouche si jamais il arrivait devant eux.

Ioann acquiesça et se releva en faisant bien attention à tenir Titan correctement contre lui. Il commença à suivre le dresseur de dragons quand il s'arrêta devant la cheminée. D'une petite voix, il appela Charlie et lui parla de Jarek. Celui-ci soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Mentalement il se fit la remarque qu'il allait finir par ressembler à Snape Père s'il lui prenait ses mimiques. Puis il rouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas fait attention de fermer et regarda le garçon, anxieux. Il s'approcha ensuite d'un placard tout en lui demandant s'il avait une idée de l'endroit d'où il était parti. Ioann lui donna le nom de la ville et Charlie espéra qu'il n'y avait qu'un service des Autorités. Il attrapa enfin la poudre de cheminette après avoir cherché le pot et se connecta rapidement. Il tomba sur une scène un peu surprenante avec un homme énervé que des Aurors tentaient de maitriser. Il se fit rapidement remarquer et se présenta. Puis il annonça qu'il était un ami de la famille Snape et que le fils était arrivé jusqu'à lui et qu'il se chargeait de le ramener à son père.

L'homme énervé se calma soudainement en soupirant. Il le remercia de l'avoir prévenu avant qu'un des Aurors ne lui disent qu'il passerait tout de même la nuit en cellule pour insulte à agent. Mais Jarek s'en moqua un peu car ce n'était pas grand-chose comparé au fait de savoir Ioann en sécurité avec sa famille. Charlie lui fit la promesse que le garçon lui enverrait un courrier dès qu'il se serait remis de son expédition. Et ce fut ce qu'il répéta à Ioann d'un air strict quand il coupa la communication. Le collégien acquiesça tout en se disant qu'il verrait avec Oncle Milo pour également écrire une lettre à Klavidia pour la remercier et de nouveau s'excuser. Puis il suivit le rouquin au dehors. Il faisait nuit noire et bien plus froid qu'en Syrie. Il se mit d'ailleurs à trembler dans son petit short et sa chemise. L'heure avait continué de tourner sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il ne put donc pas distinguer grand-chose de la réserve avant de rentrer dans un autre bâtiment. Charlie le conduisit dans sa propre chambre, lui montra la salle de bain et l'incita à se doucher le temps qu'il retournait à la cheminée.

Il était à peine minuit mais en Angleterre il y avait deux heures de moins. Poppy ne dormirait sûrement pas et pourrait lui faire passer les potions adéquates pour s'occuper de Ioann. Il n'en revenait pas. La présence du garçon en Russie était indéniable. Dora lui avait passé un coup de cheminette pour l'avertir qu'ils y avaient retrouvé sa trace chez une vieille dame mais que ça s'était joué de peu pour qu'ils le croisent. Et il avait ensuite transité jusqu'en Syrie. Et c'était également vérifié par sa conversation par cheminée qu'il avait eue avec ce Jarek. Comment avait-il fait pour se retrouver là-bas ? Il secoua la tête en soupirant. Il n'aurait pas ses réponses ce soir. Ioann n'était pas en état de supporter une telle conversation. Mais il sourit en se disant qu'il allait peut-être se responsabiliser un peu plus maintenant qu'il avait un animal auquel s'occuper. Il ne pourrait pas agir sur un coup de tête avec lui. Une fois que le fennec l'aurait totalement accepté comme son maître, Ioann devra apprendre à réfléchir avant de faire n'importe quoi.

o0o

Severus était étendu sur son lit d'hôtel. Il était fatigué, deux heures du matin venaient de sonner, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver le sommeil. Et il n'était pas le seul. Il pouvait entendre à sa respiration que Milovan ne dormait pas non plus. Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours qu'ils partageaient la même chambre, quatre jours qu'ils sillonnaient Kazan, quatre jours qu'ils perdaient progressivement l'assurance de retrouver Ioann. Tout s'était joué de peu. S'il n'y avait pas eu l'article, son fils serait resté chez Klavidia et il l'aurait tout de suite retrouvé. Mais rien ne semblait vouloir se passer comme prévu. Les autorités surveillaient le réseau de Cheminette, et les plateformes de départ des Portoloins. Mais il savait que si ces lieux étaient souvent utilisés, des départs pouvaient s'effectuer de partout tant que les Moldus n'en étaient pas témoins. Aussi, même s'il ne savait pas comment Ioann pourrait s'être procuré un Portoloin. Severus savait que la surveillance n'était pas sans faille.

Il était aussi tout à fait possible que le garçon ait utilisé un moyen Moldu et soit sorti de la ville sans se faire voir. Et c'était ce qu'il pensait de plus en plus alors que les dernières fois où son fils avait été aperçu remontait toutes à avant son passage chez Klav. Un soupir le tira de ses pensées. Milo devait lui aussi réfléchir à tout ça et à comment faire avancer leur affaire. Dans la chambre à côté, il était également certain que Narcissa et Nymphadora ne dormaient pas non plus. Il se redressa dans l'idée d'aller faire quelques pas dehors et ne plus se tourner dans son lit quand on frappa à la porte.

Il s'avança rapidement et l'ouvrit pour voir le gardien de nuit. Celui-ci le prévint qu'une conversation longue distance l'attendait dans le hall. Il entendit un froissement de drap derrière lui et rapidement Milo fut à ses côtés. Ensemble ils descendirent tout en se demandant qui les faisait appeler à cette heure de la nuit. Et voir le visage de Poppy, qui connaissait très exactement le décalage horaire entre leurs deux pays, flotter dans l'âtre ne les rassura pas. Pourtant elle leur fit un grand sourire en les voyant arriver.

- Ah messieurs, j'espère que je ne vous réveille pas.

- On ne dormait pas non plus, grogna Severus en passant une main lasse sur son visage.

- Tant mieux. Je viens de recevoir un appel qui devrait vous soulager.

- Ioann ?

- C'est effectivement le sujet. Charlie Weasley vient de me signaler qu'il venait de le récupérer.

- Char ... En Roumanie ? S'écria Severus en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Je n'ai pas le détail car on a fait assez vite, mais il aurait transité par la Syrie avant de débarquer de son plein gré à la réserve. Il va bien, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter. Il va avoir besoin d'un bon repas car il est tombé à cours de potions et que son estomac n'est pas guéri mais il va bien. J'ai donné les potions nécessaires à sa convalescence et il sera examiné dès demain matin par l'infirmier. Donc vous pouvez dormir tranquille cette nuit, Severus.

- Non, je vais de ce pas le rejoindre et je ne le quitterais plus des yeux.

- Non Severus. Laissez à Ioann un peu de temps. Charlie m'a avoué que mentalement il semble un peu perdu. Il a compris qu'il avait réagi de la mauvaise façon en fuyant et il a peur de vous faire face.

- Je saurais le rassurer, ce n'est ...

- Non attendez. Il a demandé à ce que vous ne veniez pas le voir tout de suite. Severus, votre fils va bien et il est entre de bonnes mains. Laissez-lui un jour ou deux pour assumer ses erreurs et revenir à vous. Je sais que c'est difficile, surtout après tant d'absence. Mais il en a besoin. Et vous aussi. Laissez Charlie l'aider à sortir de la honte qu'il ressent avant de vous affronter.

- Je ne vais pas ...

- S'il vous plait. Il est persuadé que vous êtes déçu et le connaissant, je suis persuadée qu'il doit penser que vous ne voulez plus de lui. Laissez Charlie l'aider à y voir plus clair avant de le retrouver. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que tout ce qu'il a subi dernièrement le rend instable moralement. Et il commencera sa thérapie comme prévu au début des vacances scolaires. Mais en attendant, il ne faut pas le brusquer. Je sais que pour vous c'est une torture de savoir où il est sans pouvoir le voir, mais vous êtes l'adulte. Si vous y allez maintenant, vous feriez plus de mal que de bien, même si ce n'est pas votre intention. Écrivez-lui une lettre et envoyez là par Cheminette. Rassurez-le. Mais dites lui bien que vous respectez son besoin de se poser avant de vous voir. Parce que si vous y allez maintenant, il va craindre votre réaction. Mais s'il ne vous voit pas venir, il va penser qu'il a raison et que trop déçu, vous ne voulez plus de lui. C'est pour cela que vous devez lui écrire mais le laisser auprès de son ami.

- D'accord, je vais tout de suite lui écrire un mot pour le rassurer et lui dire que je vais attendre pour le voir. Mais pas longtemps. Je ne peux pas attendre une semaine de plus.

- Charlie lui a dit qu'il ne pourrait vous retenir qu'une journée. Aussi Ioann s'attend déjà plus ou moins à vous voir dimanche matin.

- Très bien, c'est le plus que je peux lui accorder de toute façon. Merlin, c'est une torture ce qu'il me demande.

- Je sais, répondit Poppy. Mais je sais aussi que c'est mieux pour lui. Votre fils est un garçon très fort et courageux. Mais vous êtes sa plus grande faiblesse. Laisser-le s'ouvrir à Charlie. Ce ne sera qu'un excellent début à sa future thérapie.

- Merci de nous avoir prévenus, Poppy, intervint Milo. On se reparlera demain dans la journée pour savoir si vous en savez un peu plus. Je vais prévenir nos femmes et demain nous irons avertir Klavidia de l'heureuse issue de cette affaire.

- Je m'occupe de prévenir Sirius afin que les Aurors stoppent leur recherche inutile. Et évidemment je préviens Albus et Lucius également.

- Dites à Albus qu'il peut l'annoncer à l'école s'il le désire, marmonna Severus en sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas empêcher le directeur de faire une annonce à ses élèves. Mais je m'occuperais de la diffusion médiatique à mon retour avec Lucius et Henrique.

- Ou je le ferais pendant que tu étoufferas Ioann sous tes câlins.

- Ou Milo s'en occupera ...

- J'en prends note. Allez-vous coucher messieurs. Vous en avez bien besoin.

La communication fut coupée et le Russe attira l'Anglais dans une étreinte franche. C'était fini. Ioann était en sécurité et même s'ils ne pouvaient pas encore le voir, maintenant ils savaient où il était. Et Severus avait confiance en Charlie. Depuis bien des années maintenant. Ils remontèrent dans leur chambre. Mais Milo fit une halte à la chambre d'à côté et ne fut pas surpris de voir Dora répondre presque aussitôt, une sourde angoisse dans les yeux de le voir en plein milieu de la nuit. Il entra pour ne pas rester dans le couloir et sourit aux deux femmes avant de les mettre au courant. Le soulagement fut immédiat et quand un peu plus tard chacun reprit place dans son lit, Morphée réussit enfin à emporter les quatre adultes dans son sillage.

o0o

En Angleterre, Lucius était à son dernier rendez-vous de la journée. Le repas venait de se finir et ils étaient en train de siroter un verre d'hydromel. Comme à chaque fois, la soirée s'était faite nostalgique et tournée vers des temps depuis longtemps passés. Pourtant, sûrement à cause de la conjoncture, le blond n'avait pas envie de jouer le jeu. Il aurait préféré ne pas avoir cette rencontre ce jour là mais il avait décidé de faire avancer un peu les choses. Aussi, quand Horace Slughorn parla de ses premières classes et premières années à Poudlard, il ne put s'empêcher d'orienter la conversation.

- Mon cher Horace, quand vous avez eu Jedusor en tant qu'élève, n'avez-vous jamais pensé que vous aviez là un élève très puissant qui pouvait tourner mal ?

- C'était un élève brillant. Plus que nous en avions à l'époque. Mais il était également très discipliné. Rien ... non rien de ce qu'il aurait pu faire n'aurait pu nous amener à penser qu'il tournerait ainsi.

- Il devait être effectivement sacrément brillant pour avoir réussi à faire des Horcruxes.

Lucius savait qu'il aurait dû faire venir la conversation plus en douceur. Mais après la très longue semaine qu'il venait de passer, la délicatesse ne faisait presque plus partie de son vocabulaire. La réaction de Horace ne se fit d'ailleurs pas attendre et il eut le bon goût de se maudire. Son ancien professeur s'était tendu et le regardait avec agacement.

- Albus vous l'a montré n'est-ce pas ?

- Nous ne sommes pas des intimes, Dumbledore et moi. Au contraire. Je ne vois donc pas ce qu'il aurait pu me montrer.

- Mon souvenir. Celui où Tom m'en parle. C'est pour cela que vous vous êtes rapproché de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Jedusor vous a parlé des Horcruxes ? S'étonna faussement Lucius occultant la question. Et vous trouvez vraiment que rien n'aurait pu vous amener à le voir comme une menace ?

- Si vous n'étiez pas au courant de ce souvenir, pourquoi donc m'en parlez-vous ? Demanda Horace avec suspicion.

- J'étais un de ses plus fidèles Mangemorts. Et vous le savez autant que le Ministère le sait. A vous de voir si vous préférez fermer les yeux. Mais ne vous leurrez pas. J'y ai appris bien des choses à ce moment là. Si je vous en parle c'est parce que je suis sûr que vous connaissez cette façon de fractionner son âme et que je voulais vous montrer que Jedusor n'était pas un enfant de chœur.

- Vous êtes un charmeur et un bonimenteur, Lucius, aussi je ne vous crois qu'à moitié. Pourquoi donc vous êtes vous intéressé à mes vieux souvenirs d'enseignant justement après qu'Albus m'ait soutiré ce souvenir en particulier ? Je n'y avais jamais réfléchi, mais maintenant je comprends mieux. Et il n'y a rien à savoir de plus sur ce souvenir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'Albus cherche à travers mais il n'y a rien de plus que ce qu'il s'y passe. Maintenant je pense que cette mascarade peut s'arrêter là. C'était très agréable de passer un peu de temps avec vous, très cher, mais cette fois je vais vous libérer un peu de temps. Il vaut mieux que chacun reste chez lui dorénavant.

Horace se leva rapidement et transplana aussitôt. Lucius se maudit intérieurement. Il avait su dès le départ que ce rendez-vous là n'était pas une bonne chose. Il aurait mieux fait d'annuler et de le reporter à une date ultérieure où il aurait été moins tendu. Il avait échoué sa mission. Salazar que c'était horrible pour sa fierté de l'accepter. Il laissa un tas de pièce sur la table pour régler leur commande et transplana également. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que Narcissa soit là. Mais il ne pouvait même pas la contacter, pas alors qu'il était presque trois heures du matin à Kazan. Il se dirigea automatiquement vers son salon où il déposa sa cape sur le dossier du canapé. Il attrapa une bouteille de Whisky pur feu alors que Dobby venait de récupérer ses affaires pour les ranger. Puis, sirotant son verre, il s'avachit dans son fauteuil. Mais sa tranquillité fut interrompue presque aussitôt par la cheminée qui se teinta de vert. Ce n'était décidément pas sa soirée si même à cette heure avancée de la soirée on venait le déranger. Pourtant quand Poppy apparut, il ne lui vint même pas à l'idée de râler son désappointement. Et encore moins après son sourire.

- Ah Lucius, ça fait bien trente minutes que j'essaie de vous joindre. On a retrouvé Ioann. Il a débarqué tout à l'heure à la réserve de dragons où travaille Charlie Weasley.

Oui, cette journée aurait pu avoir une tout autre issue s'il avait reporté sa rencontre avec Horace. Il avait été idiot et cette défaite allait le poursuivre pendant longtemps. Mais au moins il restait quelques bonnes choses à sauver de tout ça. Moïra les acceptait et Ioann était enfin en lieu sûr. Il se promit d'essayer de ne garder que cela en mémoire pour l'instant.


	54. Leçons

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen et Connors.

Béta : BettyMars

Zarakinel, je sais que je ne te l'ai pas dit depuis un certain temps, mais je suis toujours ravie et touché de ta fidélité.

Et voilà et voilà… nous arrivons à la fin de la cavale de Ioann … mais est-ce vraiment la fin ? non parce que vous commencez à me connaitre maintenant, non ?

Lucius a fait un pas en avant avec Warry et trois en arrière avec Slughorn. Comme quoi à force de déposer sur ses épaules les missions les plus périlleuses, il arrive fatalement un moment où la donne change.

Petite Moïra, adorable Moïra. Elle va faire tourner la tête à toute sa nouvelle famille. Mais je vous laisse découvrir ça plus tard (oui parce qu'avant, on a d'autres choses à régler). L'ado inconnu vous intrigue et il y a de quoi. Et non, je ne vous en dirais pas plus et je vous laisse mariner avec tout ça.

Sachez qu'après mettre étalée avec plus de facilité qu'une cuillère de miel, je viens enfin d'arriver à la rentrée de la prochaine année… je me pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant de chapitres entre la fin de la fugue de Ioann et la rentrée de Septembre, mais les faits sont là, je suis incapable de faire dans le court lol. Mais cela valait quand même le coup car pour une fois, Ioann ne fait pas sa rentrée en ayant le bourdon ou en étant déstabilisé par des Détraqueurs… bien au contraire…

Allez, je vous laisse découvrir la suite … la fin de son périple (soyons optimiste on a dit^^) et je vous donne rendez-vous dans une semaine pour avoir des nouvelles de quelqu'un qu'on va finir par oublier lol. Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

Phrase défi : « la vie c'est comme une boite de chocolat » à adapter.

* * *

**Chapitre 53 : Leçons.**

_Samedi 14 Mai 1994._

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Ioann ne put s'empêcher de se faire la remarque que les jours passaient mais qu'il ne reconnaissait pas plus son environnement. Il lui fallut se redresser, bâiller et examiner la pièce pour se rappeler qu'il était dans la chambre de Charlie à la réserve. Il se frotta les yeux pour en faire partir le sommeil qui s'accumulait derrière ses paupières. Depuis son départ de chez Klavidia, il n'avait plus dormi dans un lit aussi confortable. Même s'il aurait très certainement peu apprécié le moelleux chaud d'un bon matelas dans le désert, il ne pouvait que penser au fait qu'il avait bien mieux dormi que sur les paillasses. Un peu embarrassé, il regarda le lit de camp sur lequel son ami avait dormi. Mais il ne s'attarda pas plus que cela car une forte odeur peu agréable lui chatouillait déjà le nez. Il se leva et ouvrit les volets pour faire rentrer le jour à flot dans la chambre. Le soleil n'était pas très vaillant derrière sa couverture brumeuse. La journée était pourtant bien entamée car le réveil indiquait qu'il était dix heures juste passées.

Ioann soupira. Il ne savait pas si c'était de dépit, de bien être, ou autre. Mais il soupira. Un frottement contre ses jambes lui fit baisser le regard et étirer ses lèvres dans un sourire doux. Il se pencha pour gratouiller derrière les grandes oreilles de Titan. Jarek lui avait dit que c'était un animal qui restait toujours de petite taille, et d'un poids en moyenne plus bas que deux kilogrammes. Finalement, sans ses oreilles d'une dizaine de centimètres et sa longue queue touffue à peine deux fois plus grande, il serait à peine plus gros qu'un Souafle. Mais quand l'animal commença à grignoter le bas de son pyjama, il se rappela d'odeur. Il regarda tout autour de lui pour voir que Titan avait fait ses besoins dans un coin de la pièce.

Craintif de la réaction de son ami, Ioann se précipita dans la salle de bain pour trouver de quoi nettoyer. Il avait été trop fatigué la veille et surtout, il n'avait pas pensé qu'il n'était plus dans le désert et que le fennec ne pourrait pas faire ses besoins comme il l'entendait. Il aurait dû le sortir avant d'aller dormir. Mais il n'y avait pas pensé. Il ne le fâcha pas pour autant. Vingt quatre heures plus tôt, Titan n'avait pas de maître. Il était encore à moitié sauvage même s'il s'était attaché à lui. Il faudrait le dresser un peu et particulièrement pour le rendre propre. Si jamais il venait à uriner sur l'amas de coussins de sa chambre ou sur le fauteuil de son père, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le garder avec lui. Il n'était déjà pas certain que son père l'accepte. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça non plus. Il avait été tellement émerveillé par cette boule de poils presque blanche qu'il n'avait pas réagi des responsabilités et changements que cela apporteraient dans sa vie.

Il espérait grandement que son père ne voit pas d'inconvénients à ce qu'il le garde avec lui. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur un Charlie, en tenue de travail, posant ses bottes crottées avant d'entrer. Celui-ci le regarda attentivement alors qu'il était agenouillé, une serpillère à la main et comprit ce qu'il s'était passé très rapidement. Avec un léger sourire, il s'approcha. Il gratta un peu le dos du fennec qui se retourna pour lui faire face avant de lui lécher les doigts. Après tout, il n'était pas un inconnu vu qu'ils avaient dormi dans la même pièce et que le petit renard des sables l'avait reniflé un long moment dans la nuit.

- Désolé Charlie, il n'est pas propre et ...

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je comprends. Il faudra que tu lui apprennes à demander à sortir quand il en aura besoin. Mais je comprends que pour l'instant, tu n'as pas eu le temps de le faire. Mais j'apprécie que tu nettoies de toi-même.

- Jamais je n'aurais laissé ça comme ça ! S'écria Ioann comme si c'était la chose la plus horrible qu'il soit.

- En fait je n'en ai pas douté. Allez, finis vite, tu as un repas à avaler et ta bestiole aussi. Merlin regarde toi, tu as réussi à perdre combien de kilos avec ta fugue ? Tu n'es déjà pas bien épais ... ensuite je t'emmènerais à l'infirmerie.

- Je vais bien, répondit-il avec réticence.

- C'est pour vérifier qu'il n'y ait pas d'effets secondaires sur tes problèmes. C'est juste un contrôle car de toute façon Poppy t'examinera sous toutes les coutures à ton retour. Ensuite je te ferais visiter. J'ai vu avec deux de mes collègues afin de rester avec toi jusqu'à demain.

- Tu n'es pas obligé ...

- Pourquoi ? Tu attends que j'ai le dos tourné pour partir une nouvelle fois ?

La voix de Charlie était un peu sévère et cela fit baisser la tête à Ioann. Le plus âgé s'en voulut mais Ioann devait comprendre qu'il avait fait une bêtise. Pourtant il s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras.

- Ce n'était pas méchant. Mais Dora et Severus ont failli te retrouver en Russie, chez une mamie un peu étrange, mais tu venais de partir. Puis tu t'échappes à la barbe de celui qui te ramenait et cela dans le service même des Autorités. Tu as prouvé que tu étais plus rapide qu'une anguille quand il s'agit de t'enfuir. Alors je préfère être sur mes gardes et te garder à l'œil.

- Papa a rencontré Klav ? S'étonna Ioann sans retenir la fin de la phrase.

- Je ne sais pas comment elle s'appelle, mais tu as séjourné chez elle plusieurs jours. Dora est tombée sur elle complètement par hasard. Il fallait bien connaître ton père pour le savoir mais visiblement quand il a su que tu étais chez elle, il en était bouleversé de soulagement. Mais tu étais malheureusement parti depuis peu quand ils sont arrivés chez elle.

- J'avais vu le journal et comme je ne sais pas lire le Russe, j'ai cru que le Ministère était après moi.

- C'est ce qu'ils ont tous pensé après coup. Allez, ce n'est pas grave. Maintenant que tout va bien, n'y pense plus. Tu en parleras bien assez tôt avec toute ta famille, ton frère, tes amis. Suis-moi. On va aller sortir ton terrible Titan et ensuite direction la cuisine. Tu as bien digéré hier soir ?

- Oui, la potion a fait effet tout de suite, comme prévu, et j'ai pas eu de problème.

- Bien, alors habille-toi vite. Oublie ton short et pense à mettre une veste. Il ne fait pas chaud par ici.

Alors que Charlie ressortait en attrapant ses bottes, Ioann ne put s'empêcher de sourire en regardant le fennec renifler la porte avec envie. Il faudrait qu'il fasse attention quand il serait dehors afin de l'empêcher d'aller dire bonjour aux Dragons. Puis il attrapa son sac pour en sortir des vêtements propres.

o0o

Pendant que Ioann se préparait, à Poudlard, le petit déjeuner venait d'être servi. L'ambiance était joyeuse dans l'ensemble. C'était samedi, il faisait beau et les élèves comptaient bien en profiter. Même Draco avait l'intention de sortir pour ne pas rester à sécher dans son dortoir. L'angoisse d'imaginer Ioann à moitié mort quelque part ne le quittait plus depuis maintenant quelques jours. Après tout, il s'était retrouvé aux prises avec Lestrange quinze jours plus tôt et aurait pu y laisser la vie si Severus et Black n'étaient pas intervenus aussi rapidement. Il fusilla du regard Tracey qui le narguait en minaudant avec un quatrième année. Après avoir réfléchi à ce qu'il s'était passé, il avait eu mal, là, quelque part dans la poitrine. Il faisait comme si cela ne lui importait pas, mais le fait que la jeune fille soit allée voir un autre garçon lui faisait mal. Il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention avant, mais il y était accroché à cette brune au caractère bien trempé. Oui, finalement il en était maintenant certain, il était amoureux.

Mais pourquoi avait-il compris ça trop tard ? Il aurait préféré continuer à croire que ce n'était qu'une petite passade comme il s'en était persuadé quand ils avaient rompu. Ce qui le dérangeait encore plus était que Pansy s'était un peu plus rapprochée de lui. Elle passait son temps à venir le coller, à s'accrocher à son bras, lui remettre une mèche de cheveux en place et s'il ne la remettait pas à sa place, elle s'occupait même de lui découper sa viande sous prétexte qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il force sur sa main. D'ailleurs, à peine avait-il pensé à elle que la jeune fille lui proposa de lui préparer une autre tartine. Il soupira en se tournant vers Théo, l'ignorant délibérément. Son camarade lui lança un regard goguenard avant de pousser une chatte collante de ses genoux. Cela eut le mérite de faire sourire Draco. Mais avant qu'il ne lui lance une remarque ironique, Albus réclama le silence. Le blond se demanda ce qu'il se passait car depuis l'attaque de son frère, le directeur n'annonçait guère mieux que des catastrophes. Pourtant ce jour là, les yeux bleus du vieil homme pétillaient plus que de raison.

- Chers élèves, je vous dérange pendant votre repas mais j'ai une nouvelle à vous apprendre.

Un silence de plomb s'installa dans la Grande Salle. Visiblement, Draco n'était pas le seul à appréhender les annonces directoriales.

- Allons allons, détendez-vous. Cette fois, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Votre camarade en fuite a été retrouvé dans la nuit. Il n'est pas encore de retour au château, mais il va bien. En fait, il est revenu de lui-même vers un de ses plus anciens amis.

Une explosion de voix retentit en même temps que des applaudissements s'élevaient. Draco n'avait pas bougé et restait le regard plongé dans celui d'Albus. Un de ses plus anciens amis ... le choix était très réduit. Le blond était sûr qu'il avait rejoint Bill ou Charlie, avec une préférence pour ce dernier avec lequel il avait une plus grande complicité. Merlin, son frère était soit en Roumanie, soit en Egypte ... après être allé en Russie ... c'était impensable et fascinant. Comment avait-il réussi à aller aussi loin sans se faire repérer ? Il était effaré, angoissé de savoir ça mais aussi très impressionné. Une grande claque sur son dos ne le fit même pas râler et le sourire de Blaise fut communicatif.

- Voilà une bonne nouvelle, mec. Le Gnome va bien, tu vas pouvoir arrêter de te faire du mauvais sang et profiter du soleil. T'en as besoin. T'es encore plus pâle que le Baron Sanglant. Une partie amicale de Quidditch, ça te tente ?

- Je ne peux pas, répondit Draco alors que son humeur baissait légèrement.

- Hey, je te demande pas de faire un match professionnel. Juste de voler un peu tout en poursuivant le Vif. T'es même pas obligé de l'attraper tu sais.

- Il a raison, appuya Vincent. Et puis on n'est pas obligé de voler bien haut non plus si tu as peur de lâcher ton balai.

Draco les regarda un à un avant d'acquiescer. Après tout, ça faisait maintenant bien des mois qu'il n'avait plus posé ses fesses sur son Nimbus et le Neuromage lui avait certifié que son état n'était plus contraire à la pratique de ce sport. Ce serait peut-être l'occasion de s'y remettre, même s'il doutait de pouvoir être très efficace mais s'amuser avec ses amis le tentait plus que tout. Et puis il montrerait à Ioann qu'il n'était plus aussi impotent qu'avant et que même s'il s'était inquiété pour lui, il avait aussi avancé. Il finit d'avaler son repas sans voir le regard que Tracey lui lançait. Il n'y avait aucune rancune ni aucun défi. Il y avait du soulagement de savoir Ioann en sécurité et du regret. Mais très rapidement elle détourna son regard quand Pansy se jeta au cou du blond en lui disant qu'il était le meilleur des attrapeurs et que sa main ne pourrait pas changer cela.

o0o

Ioann se mordit les lèvres tout en regardant tout autour de lui. Merlin, il accumulait les idioties, c'en était presque impensable. Il s'avança prudemment vérifiant s'il détectait du mouvement autour de lui. Un peu plus loin, les appels de Charlie résonnaient mais il les occulta. Il se faufila sous un buisson et manqua de pousser un cri de surprise dans le sol se déroba sous ses genoux et qu'il glissa le long d'un talus qu'il n'avait pas vu. Quand il s'arrêta un peu plus bas, un souffle chaud le fit se tendre. Il releva la tête doucement pour voir qu'il s'était arrêté contre la barrière d'un enclos à dragons et que celui qui y habitait était précisément en train de l'observer avec beaucoup trop d'attention.

Précipitamment, il se releva et s'enfuit à toutes jambes alors que l'animal grondait et s'énervait. Un nouveau souffle chaud lui chatouilla, cette fois, les fesses et il accéléra. Merlin, il n'avait pas du tout envie de finir en brochette cuite au barbecue ! Il s'arrêta quand il se fut suffisamment éloigné et s'appuya contre un arbre pour reprendre son souffle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que lorsqu'il décide quelque chose, tout aille de travers ? Il pouvait presque entendre la voix de Neville qui lui disait qu'avec Harry Potter, ils devaient faire un concours pour savoir qui pourrait être le meilleur aimant à ennuis. Il aurait presque pu en rire s'il n'avait pas failli se faire carboniser à l'instant.

D'un regard, il vit que des dresseurs, dont son ami, venaient d'arriver pour calmer le dragon. Encore perturbé de cette confrontation, il finit par s'asseoir et fermer les yeux en s'appuyant contre le tronc derrière lui. Il entendit des pas rapides s'approcher mais ne bougea pas pour autant.

- Si tu veux jouer avec un dragon, je te conseille d'attendre que Poppy apprenne comment tu mets ta vie en danger alors que tu es censé te reposer pour accélérer ta convalescence. Là crois-moi, ce Norvégien à Crête te semblera être un gentil toutou.

- J'avais pas prévu de me retrouver si près de lui.

- As-tu au moins retrouvé ton animal ?

- Non, grogna Ioann en ouvrant les yeux. J'ai peur qu'il ait lui aussi rencontré un dragon.

- Mais non, si c'était le cas, ça aurait fait du bruit, regarde dans quel état celui-ci se trouve.

- Oui, parce qu'il a pas pu me croquer ... s'il avait avalé Titan, il aurait été plus calme. Et à part de le voir roter, personne n'aurait rien su.

- Vu la taille de ton fennec, s'il s'était fait manger, le dragon se serait mis à piaffer d'impatience en réclamant le reste de son diner. A part lui remplir une dent, ça ne lui aurait certainement pas comblé l'appétit.

- J'aurais dû faire plus attention. Il ne se serait pas enfui si vite.

- Allez p'tite Crevette, lève-toi et retourne le chercher. Evite juste de t'approcher de trop près des enclos. Il y a beau y avoir un enchantement pour éviter aux dragons de s'enfuir, les coups de pattes ou de dents sont tout de même possible. Et tu n'as pas la tenue adéquate pour te frotter à eux. Je vais de ce côté-là, toi va voir par là-bas.

Ioann s'offusqua un peu au surnom mais vu qu'il avait perdu presque six kilos en deux semaines, il reconnaissait que c'était mérité. L'infirmier de la réserve était un homme bourru et peu avenant. Il l'avait ausculté rapidement le rassurant sur son état. Son estomac n'était pas guéri mais il serait moins fragilisé s'il n'avait pas perdu tant de poids. Il avait poussé un soupir quand il lui avait dit qu'une fois qu'il aurait repris une alimentation équilibrée et conséquente, alors les lésions de son estomac ne seraient plus que de mauvais souvenir. C'était assez paradoxal de savoir qu'il était presque incapable de manger sans potion mais que s'il mangeait peu, l'état de son organe se dégradait.

Il n'avait pas été étonné de savoir que son oreille allait également mieux car il pouvait lui-même le constater tous les jours. Si au début cela avait été difficile, même de garder l'équilibre selon ses mouvements, depuis quelques jours, il entendait les sons plus fortement, malgré quelques soucis d'acouphènes plus ou moins dérangeants. Par contre, ses doses de potions anti-tétanie avaient été augmentées et doublées de potions nutritives afin de palier aux carences qu'ils avaient contractées durant sa fuite. Il avait été également sommé de manger une dose minimale de viande à chaque repas pour apporter naturellement les protéines nécessaires à ses muscles. Des laitages avaient également été prescrits pour renforcer ses os.

Il avait bien grogné mais Charlie lui avait donné une petite claque sur le haut du crâne en lui faisant remarquer que s'il n'avait pas joué au stupide Gryffondor, il n'en serait pas là. Mais il n'avait pas boudé longtemps. Son déjeuner l'avait repu et il n'aurait pas dit non à une sieste, malgré qu'il soit levé depuis peu. Mais Titan avait commencé à s'agiter, à gratter après les meubles et renifler les recoins de la chambre. Aussi Ioann avait décidé d'aller le promener dehors afin de commencer son apprentissage de la propreté. Mais à peine la porte entrouverte que le fennec avait pris la poudre d'escampette. Malgré la rapidité de sa réaction, le garçon l'avait rapidement perdu de vue. Il avait croisé Charlie et l'avait mis au courant de l'incident avant qu'ils ne partent tous les deux à sa recherche.

Mais voilà, tout aurait été plus simple s'il n'y avait pas eu autant de dragons dans cette réserve ! Avec mauvaise grâce, il se releva et partit dans la direction qu'on lui avait indiquée alors que Charlie s'obstinait à appeler Titan. Comme si l'animal avait déjà enregistré que c'était son nom en si peu de temps. Avançant doucement pour ne pas manquer de voir le petit fugitif, Ioann se heurta brusquement à quelqu'un avant de vaciller et de se retrouver sur les fesses. Merlin, était-il donc si pathétique qu'il passait son temps à tomber quand on le bousculait ? Il se releva en frottant son derrière douloureux. Puis il releva la tête pour voir une jeune femme blonde le regardait avec exaspération. Draco lui avait toujours dit qu'un seul de ses sourires pouvait attendrir n'importe qui. Il n'en avait jamais été convaincu mais là, il se dit qu'il était temps de vérifier ça.

Mais soit il avait perdu la main, soit son timide sourire n'était pas aussi attendrissant que cela car la blonde se renfrogna avant de l'attraper par l'épaule et de le trainer avec elle. Et si Ioann s'était à un moment demandé ce qu'elle faisait dans une réserve de dragons, sa poigne dure venait de lui enlever toute envie de poser la question. Cette femme n'était pas faible ... il grimaça lorsqu'elle resserra ses doigts autour de son biceps, bloquant la circulation sanguine et faisant palpiter son muscle. Il ne savait pas bien où elle l'emmenait mais il était pressé d'arriver pour qu'elle le libère. Un homme pas très grand, pas très large non plus, au visage couturé de cicatrices mais qui dégageait une aura de puissance apparut devant eux.

- Hey Sorina, lâche donc ce pauvre gosse, tu vas finir par le mettre en charpie.

- Ferme-là Marian. Il n'a rien à faire là. Je l'emmène au bureau pour contacter les autorités.

- Ah c'est vrai que tu n'es rentrée que ce matin. Il est avec Charlie. C'est le gamin pour lequel Albus Dumbledore l'avait fait appeler il y a une semaine.

- Celui qui avait fugué ?

- Ouais. Il est arrivé cette nuit et Charlie s'en occupe jusqu'à ce que son père vienne le chercher.

- Et tu ne pouvais pas le dire ? Grogna la jeune femme en regardant Ioann.

- J'y ai pas pensé, et je n'ai pas trop eu le temps non plus en fait.

- Et tu te crois malin de circuler ainsi dans la réserve alors qu'on s'occupe d'animaux dangereux ?

- C'est bon Sori chérie, on recherchait juste son animal de compagnie et c'est moi qui lui ai dit où il devait aller, intervint Charlie en arrivant sur eux.

- Et bien tu n'es qu'un inconscient. Un gosse n'a rien à faire parmi les dragons.

Ioann ne disait rien. Vu le ton froid de la jeune femme, il valait mieux qu'il fasse profil bas. Même quand il remarqua Titan dans les bras de son ami, il ne bougea pas. Après tout, elle ne l'avait pas encore lâché et il préférait ne pas lui rappeler qu'il était à sa merci. Finalement le dragon de tout de tout à l'heure n'était pas si effrayant que ça ... comparé à elle.

- Tiens Io, il était en train de faire connaissance avec un Vert Gallois.

- Oh Merlin ! S'affola le garçon en serrant le petit renard contre lui.

- T'inquiète pas, visiblement, le fennec ne fait pas partie de l'alimentation de cette race là.

- Ou alors il avait déjà largement mangé avant, ricana Marian en s'attirant un regard noir du rouquin.

- Merci de le rassurer, c'est très gentil de ta part. Ne l'écoute pas, Morpion, il passe son temps à dire n'importe quoi. Mais en attendant, il serait peut-être bon de lui trouver un collier et une laisse afin qu'il ne s'enfuit plus ainsi. Pas sûr que nos autres pensionnaires soient aussi cléments avec lui.

- Tu ferais bien de faire pareil avec lui, cracha Sorina en le lâchant, je ne suis pas ta babysitteur !

Ioann la regarda stupéfait. C'était lui ou elle avait une dent contre Charlie ? Elle renifla avec énervement avant de faire volte face et de repartir d'où elle venait. Marian claqua fortement l'épaule de Charlie en ricanant toujours, avant d'attraper un seau avec une étrange mixture et de partir vers une sorte d'énorme hangar. Celui-ci passa son bras autour des épaules de l'adolescent et l'entraina vers les dortoirs. Ioann était encore trop éberlué par l'énervement de la dresseuse de dragons et ne se rendit compte de ce qu'il se passait que lorsqu'il entra dans le bâtiment. Il rougit un peu en comprenant qu'il n'avait pas écouté Charlie et celui-ci rigola doucement en lui répétant.

- Je suis sorti quelques temps avec Sorina. Mais à l'anniversaire d'un collègue dans un bar, j'ai un peu peloté une autre fille devant elle. Depuis elle me tire la tête à chaque fois qu'on se voie. Ce qui arrive bien dix fois par jour au moins. Mais t'inquiète, elle grogne comme un dragon, mais elle ne mord pas. Enfin si, des fois quand on ...

- Je veux pas savoir, râla Ioann en grimaçant et fermant les yeux ne pouvant se boucher les oreilles à cause de Titan.

- Tu verras, je gage que dans peu de temps tu ne grimaceras plus de ce sujet et qu'au contraire, tu en approfondiras la question, rigola Charlie en lui ébouriffant les cheveux et en le poussant à s'asseoir sur le lit. Mais maintenant il est temps que tu me racontes tout ce que tu as fait depuis ton départ de Poudlard.

- Je ... rougit Ioann d'embarras.

- Je ne vais pas t'engueuler, même si tu le mériterais. Ce n'est pas mon rôle de toute façon. Mais je suis curieux de voir comment une petite Crevette comme toi a pu s'enfuir aussi loin et s'en sortir aussi bien. Un vrai héros de livre d'aventure.

- Je suis pas un héros, je suis un lâche ...

-Ioann regarde moi, demanda fermement le rouquin en lui attrapant le menton. Tu n'es pas un lâche. Sous le coup de la peur, tu n'as pas pris les bonnes décisions. Il y avait bien d'autres moyens de montrer que tu n'étais pas d'accord avec ce que le Ministère prévoyait, c'est vrai. Mais la lâcheté aurait été de te soumettre à ces décisions stupides et à les accepter sans rien dire. Moi je suis fier de toi car tu n'as pas attendu après quelqu'un pour montrer que personne ne devait décider de ta vie sans toi. Tu aurais pu te cacher derrière ton père, Draco ou n'importe qui d'autre et attendre qu'ils s'insurgent à ta place. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu as agi. Tu as pris tes décisions seul et tu as montré à tous ton désaccord. Et même si ce n'était pas un choix judicieux, moi je trouve ça très courageux.

- Tu crois ?

- Bien sûr que je le crois. Et je ne suis pas le seul, j'en suis sûr. Par contre, fuguer était la pire bêtise que tu pouvais faire. Tu as de la chance que Lucius soit un sacré manipulateur. Ton père aurait réellement pu perdre ta garde à cause de ça. J'étais là pour la confrontation avec Soloviev. Il a été mis sur le carreau avec brio par ta famille. Mais il a fallu parler de ton départ afin de pouvoir te rechercher avec plus d'efficacité. Et je peux te jurer que j'ai bien cru que tu resterais sous la tutelle du Ministère.

- Je n'y avais pas pensé.

- Je sais. On le sait tous. Mais Lucius est rusé et il sait utiliser les bonnes informations au bon moment. Il a réussi un tour de force, réellement. Tu lui dois une sacrée chandelle.

- Ils vont tous m'en vouloir d'avoir fait ça.

- Draco va sûrement t'en vouloir d'avoir fui sans même l'avertir de tes problèmes. Vous êtes plus proches que de vrais frères et crois moi, j'ai de l'expérience en liens fraternels. Vous vous êtes toujours tout dit et là tu l'as complètement mis de côté. Alors oui, c'est possible que le petit prince t'en veuille. Mais pour les autres, c'est différent. Je ne sais pas trop comment t'expliquer. Mais ils ne seront pas fâchés pour la fugue en elle-même mais plus pour le fait que tu t'es mis en danger. Ils ont eu peur pour toi. _Nous_ avons eu peur pour toi. En quinze jours tu aurais pu être blessé ou tué un nombre de fois incalculable. Alors oui, tu vas être sermonné et surveillé pendant un certain temps, mais personne ne cessera de t'aimer pour autant. Tu comprends ?

- Je ... je crois.

- P'tite Crevette, quoi que tu penses, si ton père a été déçu, ce n'était pas de toi mais du fait que malgré toutes ces années, tu n'as toujours pas confiance en ta famille et en lui.

- Si ! Si j'ai confiance ! J'ai ...

- Alors pourquoi es-tu parti ? Si tu avais confiance, tu aurais montré que tu ne voulais pas être séparé de ton père et tu l'aurais laissé débattre avec le Ministère. Et surtout tu lui aurais parlé de ces lettres que tu recevais. C'est Dora qui m'en a parlé. Ton père les a trouvées en cherchant des indices sur ta fuite. Ioann, tu n'es plus seul. Depuis huit ans, tu n'es plus seul. Tu n'as pas à tout assumer tout seul. Déjà l'an dernier tu as pris sur toi quand on te faisait chanter et là tu recommences. Ton père t'aime plus que tout, et quoi que certains veulent te faire croire, tu n'es pas un fardeau pour lui, ni un boulet qu'il traine derrière lui. Tu es son fils. Tu es ce qui lui reste de la femme qu'il a aimé. Tu es ce qu'il a de plus cher. Aie confiance en lui.

- J'ai confiance en lui, répondit misérablement le garçon.

- Si c'était vrai, tu n'aurais pas été autant touché par ce ramassis de conneries. Promets-moi de ne plus croire à ce genre d'intimidations et que si tu doutes, tu iras lui en parler. Ou à un autre adulte si tu n'es pas prêt à le faire avec lui. Appelle-moi par cheminette à n'importe quelle heure de la journée ou de la nuit si tu as besoin. Mais tu ne dois plus garder ça pour toi. D'accord ?

- Je ... je vais essayer. Mais ... c'est pas facile.

- Je sais. Mais tu es un jeune homme fort et courageux, alors je suis sûr que tu y arriveras. Maintenant, je veux tout savoir, de comment tu es sorti du château sans qu'on te voie à comment tu as fait copain-copain avec le monstre qui est en train de mâchouiller mes bottes.

Ioann écarquilla ses grands yeux sombres avant de se retourner avec horreur vers Titan qui était allongé, la botte de Charlie entre ses pattes avant et qui s'évertuait à tirer de ses dents sur les fils des coutures. Il se leva précipitamment et libéra la chaussure de son bourreau s'attirant un grognement désapprobateur. Avec un rire clair, le rouquin métamorphosa une plume en balle et la lança à l'animal qui se jeta dessus pour la mordiller tout son saoul et grognant de satisfaction. Puis le plus jeune s'installa confortablement sur le lit, les genoux remontés contre lui et commença le récit de son aventure. Il était complètement perdu par la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir. Il craignait moins de voir la déception dans le regard de son père maintenant. Mais il avait toujours honte de son comportement. Pourtant une autre envie naissait. Celle de le retrouver. Plus vivace que jamais, cette idée s'insinuait en lui. Tant pis pour le sermon, l'engueulade ou tout ce qui allait lui tomber dessus, il voulait son père, il en avait besoin.

o0o

Severus n'avait que peu dormi. Malgré le soulagement, il était bien trop énervé pour se reposer réellement. Tout ce qu'il désirait, était de pouvoir serrer son fils dans ses bras. Après quinze jours d'angoisse à ne pas savoir où il était ni même s'il était encore vivant, c'était une nouvelle torture que de ne pas pouvoir le rejoindre. Il le sermonnerait, lui ferait la leçon, et peut-être même qu'il le punirait. Oui. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser reprendre sa vie à Poudlard normalement comme si rien n'était arrivé. C'était stupide et dangereux de fuguer ainsi et il devrait en assumer les conséquences. Mais Merlin, là tout de suite, il voulait juste le retrouver et le garder près de lui pour le rassurer autant que lui. Et seulement une fois cela fait il verrait pour la punition.

Il finit d'avaler la troisième tasse de thé de la matinée en attendant que tous ses compagnons soient prêts. Nymphadora fut la première à le rejoindre dans le salon de l'hôtel. Elle manqua de trébucher dans le tapis du salon étonnamment vide de présences humaines et sa valise s'ouvrit en grand quand elle heurta violemment le sol. La jeune femme se frotta la cheville avec un grimace. Elle se l'était durement tordue. Severus roula des yeux avant de se lever pour l'aider à ramasser ses affaires. Milo choisit ce moment là pour arriver.

- Dis donc Sev', c'est pas parce que ton Chaton est en sécurité que tu dois te détendre au point de jouer avec les culottes de Dora !

Le Russe s'esclaffa tout seul alors que Severus faisait de son mieux pour ne pas rougir. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait effectivement pas fait attention qu'après les pulls, ses mains avaient agrippé la lingerie de son ancienne élève. Celle-ci pouffa doucement tout en attrapant le reste de ses vêtements avant de refermer la valise.

- Je préfère encore jouer avec les siennes qu'avec les tiennes.

- Hey, je ne porte pas de culottes, moi !

- Ah, donc c'est ton homme qui la porte à la maison ... J'ai toujours su que tu ferais une femme au foyer très attentive.

- Goujat !

Dora éclata de rire. Son ancien professeur avait tourné une situation honteuse à son avantage. Et le faux air outré de Milovan était tordant. Mais son rire se fana quand sa cheville se rappela à elle. Il faudrait qu'elle voie un médicomage ... encore. Dans sa tête, la petite voix moqueuse de Charlie s'éleva pour lui dire qu'avec une carte d'abonnement à Ste Mangouste, elle pourrait peut-être avoir une séance gratuite au bout de dix visites.

- Tenez, Miss Tonks, cette potion calmera la douleur le temps que vous vous fassiez soigner.

- Merci Professeur.

- Je ne suis plus votre professeur.

- Mais vous l'êtes toujours dans votre fonction, sourit tranquillement la jeune fille.

- Et heureusement que mes élèves sont moins arrogants que vous, sinon les sabliers frôleraient le zéro absolu.

- Oh, parce que ce n'est déjà pas le cas ? Demanda Narcissa malicieusement en arrivant.

- Hélas pour ma réputation de bâtard, ce n'est pas le cas.

- Il parait pourtant qu'avec la fugue de Ioann, tu as été en mode connard graisseux envers toutes les maisons, même la tienne, fit remarquer Milo.

- J'avais besoin d'évacuer mon angoisse. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si les élèves n'en avaient pas l'habitude.

- Alors messieurs, quel est le programme de la journée ? Demanda la blonde.

- Je vais rendre visite à Klavidia pour la tenir au courant des derniers évènements puis je rentre à Poudlard. Ensuite j'attends au mieux jusqu'à demain en faisant quelques potions avant de retrouver mon fils.

- Je t'accompagne, indiqua Milo. J'aimerais dire au revoir à mamie Klav. Je l'aime bien cette vielle dame.

- On vient avec vous. C'est la moindre des politesses alors qu'elle nous a ouvert sa maison presque toute la semaine. Mais avant Dora et moi allons nous rendre à l'hôpital pour soigner sa cheville. On vous rejoindra là-bas.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent. La jeune Auror lança un sort pour réduire la taille de sa valise et la fourra dans sa poche. Puis, aidée de sa tante, elle clopina vers l'extérieur. Severus et Milo ne prient que le temps de prendre un verre de vodka apéritive avant de partir eux aussi. Comme tous les jours, la vieille dame les reçut avec amabilité. Elle leur proposa un thé et s'inquiéta des traits tirés du père de famille. Mais très vite il la rassura sur son état en lui disant qu'il avait eu des difficultés à dormir mais qu'il n'était pas malade.

- Je comprends et j'espère que vous allez vite retrouver Ioann. Vous ne tiendrez pas longtemps à ce rythme et je m'inquiète beaucoup pour lui.

- Alors rassurez-vous, lui répondit le professeur. Car nous avons appris cette nuit qu'il allait bien et qu'il avait rejoint un de ses amis. Un de mes anciens étudiants qui travaille en Roumanie.

- En Roumanie ? Mais comment donc a-t-il atterri là-bas ?

- Je n'ai pas le détail encore. La communication fut rapide.

- Dieu soit loué. Vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer combien je suis soulagée de le savoir en sécurité. Si je n'avais pas tant attendu, cela fait presque une semaine que vous l'auriez retrouvé.

- Ne vous fustigez pas. De toute façon, toute cette affaire a été un ensemble de malchance. Au moins maintenant tout est fini.

- Que faites vous encore là ? Vous devriez être avec lui !

- Je lui ai fait parvenir une lettre tout à l'heure. Mais il a émis le souhait d'avoir une journée pour se remettre de son aventure avant de me faire face. Alors je ronge mon frein.

- Vous n'avez pas peur qu'il fuit encore une fois ? Demanda Klav tranquillement tout en pelant quelques oignons.

- Ne dites pas ça ! S'écria Milo en faisant semblant de s'affoler. Vous allez nous porter la guigne !

- Ce que cet abruti devrait vous dire, c'est que Ioann a lui-même choisi de rejoindre Charlie. C'est pour cela que nous ne craignons pas de le voir partir. S'il avait voulu fuir, il n'aurait pas été le voir et serait sûrement quelque part ailleurs dans la nature.

- Si vous le dites. C'est qu'il est assez farouche le gamin. Il est capable de se faire des films et de partir malgré tout. Ce serait dommage de le laisser filer alors que vous avez la possibilité de lui mettre la main dessus.

- Charlie est un peu son ange gardien depuis bien des années, s'amusa Milo. Aucun doute qu'il ne le lâchera pas d'un regard. Mais merci à vous de tenter de nous foutre la trouille alors que nous sommes tout juste soulagés.

- Pas de quoi. Je ne fais que tenter de vous aider. Vu que vous n'avez rien de prévu pour aujourd'hui, je vous garde à manger à midi. C'est que ça va me manquer de ne plus avoir de la compagnie comme ça tous les jours. Et demain mon Valerian va se retourner dans sa tombe en entendant tout ce qui s'est passé cette semaine. Lui qui devait penser que j'ai juste fait quelques ateliers couture avec les copines, ça va lui en boucher un coin.

Severus et Milo la regardèrent se lever et attraper une grosse marmite. Il n'y avait pas à dire, cette mamie avait quelque chose d'étonnant et de déstabilisant parfois. Mais elle était aussi très attachante au final. Ils s'entreregardèrent comme pour se promettre qu'ils passeraient la voir à chaque fois qu'ils iraient visiter Ivanna.

o0o

Draco avait les yeux fermés et la tête levée. Le soleil chauffait son visage et le vent léger jouait avec ses cheveux. Mais plus que ça, c'était la joie d'être assis sur son balai qui prédominait en lui. Presque cinq mois qu'il n'avait pas volé. Et il se rendait compte maintenant que cela lui avait manqué. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda Blaise râler après Gregory. Celui-ci le regarda sans sentiment avant de lui tourner le dos et de repartir dans la partie. Le noir s'offusqua et lui cria qu'il n'avait pas le droit de l'ignorer avant de se prendre le Souafle dans le dos. A ce moment là Vincent lui fit la remarque que pour un poursuiveur, qu'il soit remplaçant ou pas, il était minable. Piqué au vif, Blaise lança son balai à toute vitesse pour rattraper la balle et fonça vers le but. Il marqua avant de se retourner victorieux et fanfaron, avant de s'entendre dire par Théo que marquer quand il n'y avait pas de gardien c'était relativement facile.

Le blond pouffa de rire. Il lança son Nimbus à grande vitesse. Si au début de l'après midi il n'avait pas osé le faire, il avait maintenant pris de l'assurance. Sa main droite était fortement accrochée au manche et la gauche tenait tant bien que mal à côté. Il avait conscience qu'il ne pourrait pas se diriger rien qu'avec sa main handicapée comme il était capable de le faire de l'autre. Il ne pouvait donc plus faire partie de l'équipe car il lui serait impossible d'attraper le Vif avec une main qui ne pouvait le serrer correctement. C'était un crève-cœur pour lui car il adorait son poste dans l'équipe. Sans compter que laisser sa place à Higgs avec qui Tracey jouait les courtisanes, ne l'aidait pas à accepter la situation.

Par contre, l'avantage de cette journée était qu'il se sentit à l'aise pour voler lors de sa rencontre avec l'équipe Nationale de Quidditch. C'était une chance inespérée et il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter. Il ralentit progressivement avant d'entendre le bruit caractéristique que le Vif faisait en volant. Il se retourna et le vit. Il hésita. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'attraper, mais son instinct d'attrapeur le poussait à tenter le coup. Finalement il céda à la tentation et partit à sa poursuite. Il fit une vrille qu'il manqua de louper car sa main n'avait pas bien agrippé le manche et qu'il avait failli partir dans le décor. Mais il s'était rattrapé et avait redressé son balai pour continuer sa course. Il se rapprocha enfin de la petite balle dorée.

Se concentrant dessus, il se débrouilla pour mener le Nimbus au mieux tout en tendant sa main gauche devant lui. Il se pencha légèrement en avant et quand les ailes fines du Vif caressèrent ses doigts, il donna une nouvelle impulsion à son balai. Aussitôt, il sentit la balle buter contre sa paume. Son cœur battait la chamade et sa concentration était à son comble. Il devait y arriver. Il referma sa main aussi fort qu'il le put. L'adrénaline courrait dans ses veines et il ne s'était pas rendu compte que son souffle s'était figé. Il se mit à trembler tant il se concentrait pour garder sa main serrée. Mais ses muscles tressaillirent et la pression se relâcha, libérant légèrement le Vif. Celui-ci s'échappa entre son index et son pouce alors que Draco sentait une douche froide lui tomber dessus. Il avait espéré pendant toute la poursuite, pouvoir réussir à l'attraper. Et alors qu'il y était, sa main l'avait trahi.

Il resta figé, son bras tremblant toujours tendu droit devant lui et un désespoir immense l'envahissant. Il avait envie de pleurer. Merlin, il voulait trouver un trou de souris et s'y enterrer. Il avait échoué lamentablement et devant tous ses amis et même plus car dans les gradins il avait pu remarquer que d'autres élèves étaient venus les voir jouer. Il ramena sa main sur le manche du Nimbus et s'élança vers le sol. A peine eut-il touché le sol qu'il disparut dans les vestiaires sous les appels de ses camarades et des rires qui lui firent mal. Il se sentait si minable. Il lâcha son balai et se précipita vers les lavabos. Il ouvrit le robinet en grand et se passa le visage sous l'eau. Mais la pression de ces derniers jours, entre la fugue de Ioann et sa rupture avec Tracey, se mêla avec l'horrible déception qu'il ressentait. Un sanglot lui échappa. Puis un second. Il dut se retenir au lavabo pour ne pas vaciller alors que ses larmes se mêlaient à l'eau qui dégoulinait de ses joues.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et tenta de se faire le plus discret possible. Il essaya de reprendre sa respiration afin d'arrêter les spasmes qui le secouait. Il lui fallut plus de temps qu'il ne l'aurait cru mais il finit par y arriver. Il passa son visage sous l'eau une nouvelle fois avant de relever la tête. Il grimaça en voyant que son nez et ses yeux étaient rougis et que personne ne le croirait s'il disait avoir eu une poussière dans l'œil. Il attrapa l'essuie-main et fit disparaitre l'eau de son visage. Puis il se retourna et alla affronter la personne qui venait d'arriver. Neville très certainement vu qu'il était venu avec eux, même s'il avait refusé de monter sur un balai.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, le choc même, de voir Ron Weasley appuyé contre la porte. Merde, les Gryffondors avaient aussi été témoins de son incapacité. Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez humiliant comme ça. Il grimaça avant de se diriger vers son balai. Il le ramassa et lissa les brindilles qui avaient un peu souffert quand il l'avait lâché brutalement. Il savait qu'il ne trompait pas l'autre garçon mais espérait qu'il se lasse de son silence et qu'il reparte. Ils n'étaient plus aussi agressifs l'un envers l'autre même s'ils s'envoyaient régulièrement quelques vannes bien senties. Aussi Draco misait sur leur, plus ou moins, trêve pour retrouver sa solitude.

- Tu sais Malfoy, d'après les règles, l'attrapeur gagnant est celui qui attrape le Vif en premier.

- Ferme-là Weasley. Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre tes railleries sur mon échec maintenant, alors laisse-moi ... s'il te plait.

Ron le regarda étrangement. Un Malfoy qui connaissait la formule magique du « S'il te plait » ? Voilà une nouveauté qui était étonnante.

- Il suffit d'avoir attrapé le Vif en premier pour gagner. Même si l'attrapeur le relâche une seconde plus tard, tant qu'il l'a attrapé, il gagne.

Draco se redressa légèrement et regarda le rouquin dans les yeux. Etait-il en train de rêver ou le Gryffondor tentait de le _rassurer_ ? Le monde était-il si près de sa fin que Merlin s'amusait avec les hommes comme avec des marionnettes ? C'était ça ou il ne s'était pas encore réveillé ce matin. Ce qui était relativement peu agréable vu qu'alors Ioann devait toujours être en cavale.

- Oh, Malfoy, t'es toujours avec moi ?

- En fait, j'en sais rien. Je suis sûrement encore au fond de mon lit et pas réveillé.

- Si ça t'amuse de penser ça. Mais bon, moi ce que j'en dis, c'est que tu devrais ouvrir les yeux. Car le Vif te suit depuis tout à l'heure. Alors tu peux bien penser que t'es nul si tu veux, mais si tu avais été en Match, ton équipe aurait gagné. Même si tu ne l'as pas gardé en main, tu l'as quand même attrapé le Vif et un arbitre n'a pas besoin de plus.

Ron le regarda écarquiller les yeux. Et il se demanda un instant ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du Serpentard pour qu'il n'ait pas percuté. Il était un Sang-pur, il devait sûrement connaitre toutes les règles depuis son premier biberon. En fait, il était venu avec Harry, Hermione et Ginny pour profiter de l'Eclair de Feu de son ami. Ils n'avaient réagi que le terrain était déjà occupé avant de voir les Serpentards s'amuser. Puis l'instinct de Harry s'était réveillé quant il avait vu le Vif passer. Ils s'étaient alors installés dans les gradins pour mieux regarder la partie. Peu de temps après, ils avaient remarqué que Draco se mettait à la poursuite petite balle dorée. Et le silence qui s'était installé l'avait fait baisser la tête pour voir les autres. Les verts et argents étaient dans une expectative encourageante, Neville regardait avec attention son ami comme s'il voulait lui transmettre un message télépathique ou un quelque autre aide. Les autres étaient juste curieux. Et Ron leur avait trouvé une ressemblance avec des vautours. Ils étaient curieux de voir si Malfoy allait attraper le Vif ou se ramasser. Ils étaient juste là pour voir s'il était encore capable de jouer.

Et il en avait été écœuré. Il n'aimait pas spécialement le Serpentard, mais il respectait cette faiblesse. Après tout, s'il ne pouvait plus se servir correctement de sa main c'était à cause de la commotion cérébrale qui avait failli le tuer par deux fois et qu'il avait récoltée en affrontant un énorme Basilic. A ses yeux, il n'y avait rien de honteux à cela. C'était même glorifiant en quelque sorte. Comme une blessure de guerre. Une qui montre qu'un jour on a eu le courage de se mettre en danger pour sauver quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait été jaloux de lui à l'époque car il avait estimé que c'était à lui d'être aux côtés de Harry. Et puis c'était un Serpentard donc pas versé dans le courage. Mais quand il voyait ce que Snape junior vivait et la façon dont il essayait de faire face, il avait revu ses opinions. Le courage n'était pas réservé à sa maison. Et Draco ne méritait pas les ricanements qu'il avait entendu alors que le blond d'atterrissait, visiblement bouleversé.

Il avait regardé Blaise s'approcher des tribunes et engueuler les moqueurs. Immédiatement, les Gryffondors présents lui répondirent avec virulence. Ron avait senti Harry se tendre avant de le voir s'approcher lui aussi pour dire sa façon de penser à leurs camarades de maison. Hermione et Ginny s'étaient aussi lancées dans la discussion mais plus pour calmer les choses. Enfin il n'était pas sûr que sa sœur ait réellement voulu atténuer les tensions. C'était qu'elle avait le sang chaud quand il s'agissait d'injustice. Puis il avait vu Neville se lever pour aller voir son ami. Et là il avait réagi. Il l'avait stoppé en lui disant qu'il y allait. Après tout, les mots avaient souvent plus d'impact quand il ne venait pas d'une personne proche. Du moins c'était ce qu'il avait entendu dire. Et visiblement ils avaient raison. Parce qu'en face de lui, le blond semblait se reprendre légèrement.

- Te fais pas d'illusion, j'espère bien que tu te ramasseras l'an prochain dans le match contre Harry. Mais même si ça me tue de le dire, t'es meilleur que Higgs. Et sportivement, la rencontre sera plus belle à voir si tu es sur ton balai. Alors arrête de penser que t'es nul et entraine toi. Même si tu ne peux pas le serrer, tant que tu arrives à stopper sa course, même un instant, le Vif est à toi.

- Je ... merci Weasley.

- Me remercie pas. Parce que franchement moi à ta place, au lieu de lamenter comme une fillette, ben je serais fier de pouvoir faire ça après ce qui t'es arrivé. Mais bon, moi je suis un Gryffondor.

Et sur cette phrase, le rouquin fit demi-tour et sortit du vestiaire, laissant Draco interloqué. Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas à ça. Venant des Jumeaux, cela ne l'aurait pas surpris. Mais là, c'était bluffant. Prenant une forte inspiration, il se dit qu'il était temps d'affronter les autres. Oui, il n'avait pas pu se saisir correctement du Vif. Mais comme Ron l'avait dit, il l'avait tout de même attrapé un court instant. Il n'avait pas à courber le dos pour cette faiblesse alors que quelques semaines plus tôt il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir retrouver la mobilité de son bras. Et il ferait en sorte que les abrutis qui avaient ri de lui s'étouffent avec leurs moqueries. Fier de sa décision, il mit son Nimbus sur son épaule et sortit tête haute. Son cœur battait de façon chaotique et son assurance n'était pas aussi profonde qu'il l'affichait, mais il était un Malfoy et un Malfoy se devait marcher la tête haute.

Faisant fi de ses yeux encore rouges, il s'approcha de ses camarades et Neville vint les rejoindre. Tous le félicitèrent de sa performance en lui disant qu'il était réellement un bon joueur. Il retrouva rapidement le sourire quand une première année de Poufsouffle, toute rosissante, le félicita et lui dit qu'elle avait eu peur quand il avait fait son embardée, avant de détaler comme un lapin. Vincent proposa de continuer leur partie car Blaise n'avait toujours pas été très convaincant et Théo ricana en prenant de l'altitude. Ravigoté, Draco réussit à décider Neville de se joindre à eux en lui promettant que personne ne tenterait de le faire tomber. Grégory alla lui chercher un Balai dans la réserve de l'équipe et le conseilla sur sa position pour l'aider à être plus assuré. Draco vint le seconder et s'envola doucement à ses côtés pour l'aider. Mais une voix l'interpelant l'arrêta d'un coup. Il baissa son regard pour voir Harry le regarder avec arrogance.

- Hey Malfoy, t'as intérêt à faire des progrès d'ici l'année prochaine. Parce que la prochaine fois qu'on se rencontrera sur le terrain, il n'y aura pas de Détraqueur pour t'aider à gagner.

- T'aimerais y croire, hein ? Mais tu rêves. Même sans Détraqueur j'aurais gagné.

- Dans tes rêves seulement.

- Tu paries ?

- Ok, alors accroche-toi à ton balai, la fouine, car tu n'auras même pas le temps de réagir que je t'ai dépassé que j'aurais déjà attrapé le Vif ! Répondit Harry en enfourchant son balai.

Et sous le regard ébahi de certains, un match s'improvisa. Neville rejoignit Hermione sur le banc alors que Ron et Ginny plus quelques uns des spectateurs présents se procuraient un balai. Deux équipes se formèrent. Une rencontre Gryffondor/Serpentard s'improvisa même si en regardant bien, on pouvait voir quelques Poufsouffles et Serdaigles venir compléter les équipes incomplètes. Sans aucune surprise, Harry attrapa le Vif. Mais il était tout à fait conscient que contrairement à lui, Draco n'avait pas eu d'entrainement depuis plusieurs mois et que sa victoire n'était pas totalement honnête. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de fanfaronner devant un Serpentard boudeur. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps quand ils se rendirent compte qu'aux points c'était l'équipe de Draco qui avait gagné, principalement grâce aux talents de Batteurs de Vincent et Gregory. Le blond entra alors en mode « arrogant petit con » alors que Harry tentait de faire valoir qu'il avait quand même gagné son pari. Ron s'en mêla en soutenant son camarade alors que Blaise tentait de le descendre en rappelant tous les buts qu'il avait marqué et que le roux avait manqués.

Et alors que Hermione s'exaspérait devant leur comportement de gamin, Neville riait de cette belle journée. Il ne manquait plus que Ioann, mais il savait que sous peu son ami serait de retour et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Il repensa alors à une phrase qu'il avait entendue le matin même d'une petite blonde de Serdaigle : « _La vie c'est comme un paquet de Dragées de Bertie Crochue. Il y a des jours mauvais, mais aussi des bons_ ». Et là il pouvait très naturellement certifier que c'était une très bonne journée, au goût de cerise bien juteuse.


	55. Assumer

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen et Connors.

Béta : BettyMars

Bonjour à tous. Et oui je suis une vilaine fille en vous faisant patienter pour avoir les retrouvailles de Severus et de son fiston chéri. Mais cette fois c'est la bonne et j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus. Vous allez également retrouver une jeune « demoiselle » pleine de vie et… de colère aussi, mais je vous laisse découvrir de qui je parle :). Et comme tout était à peu près calme depuis quelques temps, je reviens sur un sujet sérieux qu'il ne faut pas non plus oublier car mine de rien, tout n'est pas rose dans le ciel d'Angleterre, et pas que dans la boule de cristal de Sybille… bref… bonne semaine et à mercredi prochain.

* * *

Phrase défi : Un élève parle d'un canard qui parle qu'il aurait connu.

* * *

**Chapitre 54 : Assumer.**

Severus était revenu à Poudlard dans le courant de l'après midi. Mais avec le décalage horaire, il aurait largement pu partager le repas du midi avec ses collègues si Klavidia n'avait pas décidé de les gaver pour les derniers moments où elle les avait chez elle. Il avait préféré rester dans son bureau afin de voir où en était Remus des corrections. Mais son attention n'arrivait pas à se fixer sur elles. Il était bien trop dissipé pour être réellement productif sur ce sujet là. Il ne pouvait même pas compter sur la divertissante présence de Lucius vu que le blond avait fermement stipulé, par morceau de parchemin interposé, qu'il ne voulait pas être déranger de la journée. Et Severus n'avait pas du tout envie de débarquer chez Monsieur Lucius-je-suis-en-rut-et-je-viens-de-retrouver-ma-femme-Malfoy pour se prendre au mieux un Avada. Il n'était ni fou, ni suicidaire. Heureusement il avait rapidement eu la visite de Poppy et Minerva. Les deux femmes avaient tenu à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le début de la semaine et comment il gérait tout ça.

Et pour l'instant, debout devant son chaudron de potion, il pouvait affirmer qu'il ne gérait rien. Albus avait tenté de le faire sortir de son labo en lui parlant d'une partie de Quidditch improvisée entre les élèves où son filleul tentait de dépasser son handicap. Mais même s'il se sentait misérable de ne pas assister aux efforts de Draco, il n'avait pu se résoudre à sortir de son sanctuaire. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il ne s'était plus enterré sous une grande quantité de potions pour s'évader. En fait, depuis qu'il avait Ioann, ça n'était plus arrivé ... et c'était à cause de lui qu'il reprenait. Il avait juste envie d'oublier un instant qu'il devrait attendre jusqu'au lendemain pour voir son fils. L'attente était insoutenable. Sans compter que ...

- Bordel de merde, jura-t-il en massacrant sa racine de Mandragore.

Il grogna en faisant disparaitre l'ingrédient maintenant inutilisable. Il s'était floué tout seul. Avec le décalage horaire, non seulement il n'était pas en forme, mais en prime, la durée de sa journée venait d'augmenter de quatre heures, tout comme son temps d'attente pour retrouver Ioann. S'il était resté en Russie, il aurait pu ruser et le rejoindre à l'aube russe en balayant rapidement le fait qu'il était plus tôt encore en Roumanie. Mais là, en était en Angleterre, il n'avait plus cette excuse pour grappiller du temps vu que l'aube arriverait plus tard que pour son fils. Etait-il encore trop tard pour repartir en Russie ? La migraine allait l'attraper sous peu.

- Professeur ?

Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas certain que ça, ce soit bon signe. Il stoppa le feu sous les différents chaudrons et installa quelques sorts de stase pour conserver les potions. Puis il remonta rapidement dans son bureau. Il espérait se tromper et ne pas reconnaitre la voix. Il ne voulait pas que ce soit celle à laquelle il pensait car si elle annonçait une mauvaise nouvelle, il n'était pas sûr d'y survivre. Pourtant la tête de Charlie, flottant dans la cheminée, lui confirma qu'il avait malheureusement fait de bonnes déductions.

- Monsieur Weasley ? Par pitié, ne me dites pas qu'il est reparti.

Si jamais c'était le cas, il se promettait de bâillonner Klavidia Zamok pour ne plus jamais l'entendre proférer des vérités ... ou alors de pousser Albus à l'engager à la place de la folle à l'encens en haut de sa tour ... c'était au choix.

- Je ne vous le dirais pas. Il est toujours là, n'ayez crainte.

- Merci Merlin et tous les fondateurs réunis, soupira le professeur. Dans ce cas, y a-t-il un problème ? Lui manque-t-il une potion ? Ou des vêtements propres ?

- Je pense que des vêtements propres pourraient être une bonne idée, mais ce n'est rien de tout cela. En fait il vient de lire votre lettre.

- Je l'ai pourtant envoyée ce matin relativement tôt, vu qu'elle est partie à l'aube de Russie.

- Oui, mais il n'y a qu'une cheminée active ici. Dans le bureau de l'intendance. Et l'intendant étant en week-end, on l'a découverte il y a peu quand un collègue est allé vérifier un bon de commande. Bref, en attendant, auriez-vous un peu de temps pour venir jusqu'ici ?

- Que ce passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta Severus.

- Rien. La Crevette a juste un grand besoin de retrouver son père maintenant. Je crois bien qu'il vous aurait demandé avant ce soir, mais après la lecture de votre message, il vous a réclamé avec détermination.

- Sortez votre tête de là que je prévienne Albus de mon absence et j'arrive.

Le rouquin obéit rapidement et Severus sentit une forte émotion l'envahir. Il avait bien fait de revenir à Poudlard. S'il était resté en Russie, jamais il n'aurait pu avoir ce message de son fils. Il connecta rapidement sa cheminée à celle du directeur et ne lui laissa pas le temps de partir dans ses délires de vieil homme. Il lui indiqua que Ioann le réclamait et qu'il s'absentait pour le rejoindre. Il coupa aussitôt la communication avant de rétablir la liaison avec la réserve de dragons. En un instant, il arriva devant un Charlie souriant qui lui fit un mouvement de tête. Suivant l'indication, il se tourna légèrement pour voir Ioann, debout dans un coin, le regardant avec ses grands yeux noirs remplis d'appréhension. Il triturait le bas de sa chemise tout en se mordillant la lèvre. Oui, il le sermonnerait et lui ferait bien comprendre que son comportement était dangereux et irréfléchi. Mais il ne le punirait pas. Il l'était déjà suffisamment. Et puis ce serait plus tard. Pour l'instant, il se foutait bien de ce que l'éducation parentale pouvait être.

Incapable de résister plus longtemps, il ouvrit doucement ses bras pour l'inciter à s'approcher. Ce que Ioann fit vivement en échappant un sanglot. Le garçon entoura fortement sa taille de ses bras, avant de plonger son nez dans sa robe noire. Aussitôt Severus referma les siens autour de lui. Merlin que le soulagement de l'avoir enfin contre lui était douloureux. Il avait l'impression que son cœur lui faisait mal à battre comme il le faisait. Une de ses mains remonta le long du cou de son fils pour venir se perdre dans ses cheveux ébouriffés alors qu'il déposait sa joue sur le haut de son crâne.

- Stupide enfant. Quand donc apprendras-tu à me faire confiance ?

o0o

Aucun des deux ne réagit que Charlie était sorti du bureau pour les laisser se retrouver seuls. Aucun des deux ne l'entendit se faire engueuler par une jeune femme déchainée qui n'appréciait que peu de devoir faire du travail en plus pendant que lui s'occupait d'un jeune fugueur inconscient. Et pourtant Sorina semblait avoir mangé du serpent au petit déjeuner tant elle était venimeuse. Le rouquin se fit la réflexion que c'était la dernière fois qu'il sortait avec une femme de son entourage professionnel car cela créait des situations ingérables. Il la planta dans le couloir sans plus s'occuper d'elle. Quand elle n'aurait plus de salive, elle arrêterait bien d'aboyer, non ? Il sortit et décida d'aller jeter un œil au hangar médical si la dragonne malade était complètement guérie. Elle aurait dû retrouver son enclos la veille mais Marian avait finalement refusé de la laisser sortir préférant la garder en observation une journée de plus. Mais il fut stoppé dans son élan par la deuxième femme de l'équipe. Tatiana aurait très facilement pu se faire passer pour un homme si son opulente poitrine ne l'avait pas trahie. Par contre les faits étaient là, il valait mieux ne pas se frotter de trop à elle.

- Charlie, j'ai trouvé ça qui trainait, je crois ça peut t'intéresser.

- Tu ... bordel, soupira-t-il. Tu l'as trouvé où ?

- Chez les Vert Gallois. Il semblait vouloir ... s'amuser avec eux.

- Je crois qu'il a le même goût que son maitre pour s'attirer les emmerdes. Ou pour les provoquer dans ce cas précis.

- Si tu le dis. En attendant, garde-le à l'œil.

- Merci de me l'avoir rattrapé Tia.

- Pas de quoi, répondit-elle en partant plus loin.

- Et toi, mon petit Titan, il va falloir qu'on mette les choses au clair. Toi fennec, Eux dragons. Toi, bon miam-main pour Eux. Eux méchantes grosses bêtes. Toi ... bestiole sans instinct de survie ? Ouais, t'as raison, j'ai l'air de con de te parler alors que tu ne pipes pas un mot de ce que j'essaye de te dire. Et me regarde pas comme ça, ça te rend encore plus idiot que ton comportement. Finalement ce n'est pas sûr que tu nous le responsabilises notre Ioann, si tu passes toi-même ton temps à faire des bêtises de ce genre. Enfin, je te ramène dans la chambre et j'espère bien te dire au revoir tout à l'heure. Au rythme où vont les choses, tu vas vraiment finir en casse-dalle pour dragons affamés.

o0o

En même temps qu'il s'épanchait sur le comportement affligeant et intrépide de l'animal, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui gratter l'arrière des oreilles. Au grognement appréciateur, il ne put que sourire. Bah, même s'il ne lui apprenait pas la sécurité, ce mini renard saurait au moins être de bonne compagnie pour Ioann. Restait plus qu'à savoir comment Severus réagirait à cette nouvelle intrusion dans leur famille.

Ioann respira profondément. Pour la première fois depuis son agression, il se sentait parfaitement bien. Il était dans les bras de son père. Et il ne voulait rien penser de plus qu'à cette merveilleuse sensation d'être aimé et protégé. Dire qu'il avait cru pouvoir vivre sans. Il frotta légèrement son nez dans la robe épaisse sur laquelle il était appuyé. Il y avait une odeur épicée qui lui chatouillait les narines lui indiquant que Severus devait avoir fait une potion peu de temps avant de venir le retrouver. Il resserra ses bras autour de sa taille. Il se demanda s'il était raisonnable de tenter de grimper jusqu'à être complètement porté. Après tout il avait perdu du poids, ça devait être possible ... Mais il se reprit aussitôt. Il n'était plus un bébé. Il allait avoir treize ans et il n'était plus question pour lui de jouer au Koala.

- Il va falloir que tu m'expliques comment tu t'es débrouillé pour partir en Russie sans te faire voir et comment tu as fait pour arriver en Roumanie en transitant par la Syrie alors que les Autorités surveillaient les moyens de sortie sorciers.

- Je ... j'ai utilisé le Magicobus et la cheminée du Chaudron Baveur pour partir en Russie ... et j'ai ... j'ai pris un Portoloin pour quitter Kazan.

- Un Portoloin ? C'est pourtant bien réglementé et tu n'as pas la ressource pour en faire un illégal. Le ministère t'aurait d'ailleurs retrouvé aussitôt. Comment as-tu fait pour en avoir un ?

- Je l'ai pas eu. J'ai juste profité du départ d'autres personnes, souffla Ioann en rougissant et en se serrant un peu plus contre son père.

- Merlin, qu'ai-je donc fait pour avoir un loustic comme toi pour fils. Bien et qu'as-tu fait depuis mercredi. Car entre le moment où tu es parti de chez Klavidia et le moment où tu es arrivé ici à la réserve, deux jours se sont passés.

- En fait en Syrie, j'ai atterri dans le désert. L'un de gars du Portoloin m'a reconnu à cause de l'avis de recherche et ils ont décidé de me ramener aux autorités. Mais il a fallu deux jours pour rejoindre la ville. Et je me suis de nouveau enfui pour venir ici.

- Ioann, interpela vivement Severus pour le faire relever la tête vers lui. J'espère que tu te rends compte du danger que tu as encouru depuis ton départ de Poudlard.

- Oui papa, je ... j'ai bien compris depuis un moment mais j'avais peur de revenir. Au départ parce que je croyais que j'allais retourner avec _Lui_. Et après parce que je pensais que tu serais tellement déçu que tu ne voudrais plus de moi.

- Et je suis véritablement déçu, Ioann. Mais déçu que tu penses cela de moi. Que dois-je faire pour que tu m'accordes ta pleine confiance ? Comment veux-tu que je te protège si tu te mets toi-même en danger ? Laisse-moi faire mon travail de père et soit un petit garçon normal.

- Je suis stupide.

- Tu n'es pas stupide. Enfin si tu l'es pour bien des choses mais dans l'ensemble, et quand tu essaies de réfléchir avant d'agir, tu es quelqu'un de très intelligent. Merlin protège moi, mon fils se Potterise ... On reparlera de tout cela plus tard et plus en détail. Parce que j'aimerais bien savoir comment tu as quitté Poudlard alors que les barrières ont été renforcées après l'attaque que tu as subie. Il faudra aussi qu'on parle des lettres d'intimidation que tu as reçues. Car je croyais que l'an dernier nous étions déjà d'accord pour que tu viennes me voir s'il y avait le moindre problème de ce type. Mais pour l'instant, on va aller remercier Charlie de s'être bien occupé de toi depuis hier et on va rentrer. Tu resteras à l'appartement avec moi. Tu m'aideras à finir tes potions et ensuite on profitera de la soirée pour voir si tu as fait assez de progrès aux échecs pour me battre. Demain on invitera tous tes oncles, tantes ainsi que Mamie et Dora. Tu nous feras le détail de tout ce que tu as fait et tu devras assumer tes actes en subissant les sermons que tous te feront. Ensuite nous t'expliquerons ce qu'il s'est passé avec Sergueï et le Ministère. Puis tu pourras repartir avec tes camarades et tu affronteras leurs propres questions.

- D'accord papa. Je sais que j'ai fait une grosse bêtise. Je te promets de ne plus jamais refaire ça. Si je vais pas bien, je viendrais te voir tout de suite.

- C'est une très bonne chose. Mais je conçois aussi très bien que c'est visiblement difficile pour toi de faire la part de choses entre les soucis superficiels que tu dois assumer seuls et ceux qui méritent une intervention d'adulte. Alors promets-moi seulement que tu en parleras à quelqu'un si c'est trop difficile de venir me voir moi.

- Charlie m'a déjà demandé de le faire ... et il m'a dit que je pouvais le déranger quand j'en aurais besoin s'il le fallait.

- Il est décidément très mature. Ce que j'apprécie grandement. Maintenant, comme nous en avions parlé, tu verras un Psychomage dès les prochaines vacances. Il sera là pour t'aider à dépasser ton passé. Ce que tu as vécu avec Soloviev est inqualifiable. Mais cela fait maintenant huit ans que tu es avec moi. Tu aurais dû arriver à dépasser cela et ce n'est pas le cas. Et de loin s'en faut. Il sera là pour débloquer la situation et te faire prendre confiance en toi, en moi et en tout ce que tu crois éphémère alors que ça ne l'est pas. Tu pourras lui parler à lui aussi. Et sache qu'à moins que ce que tu lui dises ne te mette en danger, tout restera entre vous deux.

- Il ne te dira rien de ce que je lui dis ?

- Non. Sauf si tu l'autorises à le faire. Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile de parler de ce que tu as vécu. Mais ça t'aidera. Ce qu'il vient de se passer nous montre qu'on a trop longtemps négligé de traiter le problème. Cette situation ne doit plus jamais se reproduire. Merlin non, soupira Severus en l'étreignant fortement. J'ai cru mourir quand j'ai vu qu'on ne te retrouvait pas. J'ai déjà perdu ta mère, je n'aurais pas supporté de te perdre toi.

- C'est qu'avec tout ce qui m'arrive, je me suis dit que tu serais mieux sans moi. Si je partais tu n'aurais plus à te soucier de moi et tu pourrais avoir une autre vie. Je ...

- Ioann, est-ce que tu te rends compte de l'énormité que tu dis ? Regarde-moi, stupide garçon. D'où tu tiens que c'est aux enfants de protéger leurs parents ? Merlin Ioann, suis-je donc un si mauvais père que tu veuilles prendre à ta charge mes propres responsabilités ?

- Non ! Non, t'es le meilleur papa.

- Alors laisse-moi prendre soin de toi et non l'inverse. Reste un jeune garçon dont les seuls soucis sont d'avoir de bonnes notes, de t'amuser avec tes amis et de lorgner sur les filles. Et laisse moi prendre soin de toi et de ton bien être.

Ioann renifla pour éviter de laisser ses larmes couler. Oui, il était un jeune homme et il fallait qu'il apprenne à ne plus pleurer pour un rien. Et puis pourquoi pleurer ? Il n'avait plus rien à craindre vu que son père était là pour lui ... toujours là rien que pour lui ... Comment avait-il cru pouvoir vivre sans lui alors que passer deux semaines loin de lui avait été si éprouvant ? Oui, il était vraiment stupide.

- Dis papa, tu crois que je pourrais avoir un autre animal de compagnie en plus de Wattoo ?

- Parce que tu crois l'avoir mérité ? Demanda ironiquement Severus. Tu crois peut-être que je vais te féliciter de ta fugue en t'offrant un chat, un hibou ou pire un chien ?

- Euh ... non.

- Bien, alors tu as ta réponse.

- Et ... et si j'avais aidé un animal ? Imagine que j'ai sauvé un animal et que depuis il m'aime bien, tu crois que ...

- Crache le morceau, p'tite vipère.

- Je peux garder le bébé fennec que j'ai sauvé de la noyade ? Demanda le garçon d'une toute petite voix.

- Tu as donc décidé de ne rien m'épargner n'est-ce pas ? Soupira Severus en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Bien sûr que tu peux le garder. Je suppose que si tu l'as rapporté du désert c'est que tu y tiens. Par contre ce sera à toi seul de t'en occuper. Je m'arrangerais avec Albus car normalement, les élèves n'ont droit qu'à un chat, un crapaud ou un hibou. Et une fois que ce sera réglé, ne compte pas sur moi pour m'en occuper. Je ne ferais exception que si tes oncles décident de t'emmener en vacances dans un endroit où il serait interdit ou qu'il serait dangereux pour lui que tu l'emportes. C'est compris ?

- Oui papa, merci. Mais est-ce que ... enfin Jarek m'a dit que Titan ne pourrait pas supporter le climat en Angleterre sans une certaine potion pour protéger sa thyroïde. Tu pourrais me la faire ? S'il te plait.

- Jarek ? Titan ?

- Jarek est l'homme qui m'a accompagné jusqu'à la ville à travers le désert et Titan c'est le fennec.

- Il va vraiment falloir une explication rapidement. Mais je te la ferais ta potion, ne t'inquiète pas, ton ... Titan, ira bien.

- Merci ... Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi mon cœur. Merlin m'en est témoin.

Les deux Snape restèrent serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant encore un moment savourant de se retrouver après ces deux dernières semaines si difficiles. Lorsque Charlie frappa pour annoncer son arrivée, ils étaient séparés depuis peu. Le rouquin tenait toujours le petit renard dans ses bras et le remit à son maitre en lui disant qu'il avait de nouveau été voir les dragons et qu'il valait mieux l'enfermer à double tour avant qu'il ne tente une nouvelle fois d'aller se faire dévorer. Severus regarda l'animal avec attention et dépit. Aussi insipide qu'était sa vie, au moins le poisson rouge de son fils n'avait jamais été au devant de quelconque danger. Et avec la propension de Ioann à se mettre dans des situations dangereuses, la présence cette boule de poil, aussi petite soit-elle, n'était pas très rassurante. Il avait entendu parler d'une grotte qui faisait des miracles en France ... peut-être devrait-il y faire un tour ... à l'occasion.

o0o

_Mercredi 18 Mai 1994._

Ce début de semaine avait été une torture pour Ioann. Il était rentré à Poudlard le samedi soir avec son père après avoir longuement dit au revoir à Charlie. S'il avait passé une soirée très appréciable et douce, le lendemain, face aux adultes de sa famille, il avait passé un moment très difficile. Raconter comment il avait fui, comment il avait réussi à manger et se laver dans la rue ou encore où il dormait n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Il passa assez vite sur la partie chez Klav car la Russe leur avait déjà expliqué comment elle l'avait trouvé et ce qu'il s'était passé jusqu'à son départ précipité. Puis il avait dû parler du Portoloin pour la Syrie, le désert, le long trajet en voiture en pleine chaleur, sa rencontre avec Titan et son arrivée à la réserve. Et chacun de ses oncles et tantes l'interrompait régulièrement pour avoir plus de détails ou des explications.

Enfin c'était principalement les femmes qui voulaient toujours en savoir plus et s'épouvantaient de ce qui aurait pu lui arriver. Les hommes se contentant, le plus souvent, de le regarder sévèrement pour tant d'insouciance. Et Ioann se sentit petit. Il n'était déjà pas grand pour son âge mais là, il se sentait comme un petit enfant récalcitrant qui ne faisait que des bêtises. Et finalement, c'était peut-être ce qu'il était. Mais cette sensation ne fut rien. Rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentit quand on lui expliqua ce que toute sa famille avait fait en son absence. Poppy avait même préconisé de lui montrer, grâce à la Pensine d'Albus, le souvenir de la confrontation de Sergueï. Et Severus avait approuvé, déclarant qu'ainsi il comprendrait mieux la situation.

Et il l'avait compris. Un peu trop. Il s'était senti misérable d'avoir fugué. Parce que Charlie avait raison. Les membres de sa famille étaient ceux qui le protégeraient toujours. S'il avait eu confiance en eux, tout aurait pu être différent. Pourtant, lorsque Titan grimpa sur ses genoux pour lui lécher le menton en signe de soutien, il se dit que tout n'était pas si désastreux que ça en avait l'air. Il avait tout de même été un peu puni. Son père lui avait annoncé qu'il allait apprendre le Russe écrit et qu'il écrirait lui-même ses excuses et remerciements à Klavidia. Poppy lui annonça que tant qu'il ne serait pas complètement guéri, il aurait droit à une visite médicale toutes les semaines. Minerva ne lui avait laissé qu'une semaine pour lui rendre les devoirs de Métamorphose des deux semaines passées en plus de ceux qu'il récolterait d'ici là. Mais il l'acceptait. Il avait compris ses erreurs et assumait. Du moins autant qu'il le pouvait dans l'immédiat.

Le soir, il avait été renvoyé dans son dortoir avec l'ordre de reprendre les cours dès le lendemain car aucune contre-indication médicale n'avait été émise. Et puis Lucius avait ironisé qu'il avait déjà pris deux semaines de vacances, même si en partant il lui avait stipulé qu'il n'avait pas dit ça pour le culpabiliser plus et qu'il était heureux qu'il soit de retour au bercail. Le problème avait été que l'après midi fut éprouvante et qu'une fois arrivé dans sa Salle Commune, avec Titan dans les bras, son frère et tous ses amis lui avaient presque sauté dessus pour qu'il leur raconte tout en détail. Et il avait dû recommencer. Il n'avait pu se coucher qu'à minuit passé après avoir essuyé une engueulade de Draco, avant qu'il ne finisse par lui dire qu'il était content de le retrouver. Et dans l'intimité de son lit, ils avaient échangé un câlin fraternel et réconfortant comme si souvent ils en avaient partagés, avant de s'endormir côte à côte.

- Arrête de bouger, s'exaspéra Connors.

Ioann bouda un peu avant de soupirer et d'arrêter de gigoter. Les deux premiers jours de la semaine, avaient été une horreur. Il avait dû affronter le regard des autres. Ceux qui le prenaient en pitié. Ceux qui se moquaient. Ceux qui parlaient derrière son dos avant de se taire quand il les regardait. C'était usant d'être ainsi le centre des attentions. Heureusement qu'il pouvait compter sur ses amis proches et certains plus éloignés. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand la veille, Luna avait raconté une histoire à coucher dehors à propos d'un canard qu'elle avait trouvé dans la rivière en bas de chez elle et avec qui elle avait longuement parlé. Cela avait totalement détourné les regards inquisiteurs de lui alors que la jeune fille échappait aux railleries, en s'en allant toute guillerette.

Et puis il y avait les cours. Il avait déjà accusé une baisse de niveau avant son attaque qui s'était accentuée après. Là son retard lui semblait presque insurmontable. Il savait qu'il pourrait compter sur Neville pour l'aider en Botanique, Connors et Elidjah l'avaient déjà aidé pour la Métamorphose. Draco l'aiderait sûrement pour les Potions car il n'osait pas aller le demander à son père. Vu la façon dont il avait acquis son retard, il n'était pas sûr que ce soit très judicieux. Il avait eu la surprise de voir Ginny Weasley se proposer de l'aider en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix en permettant aux Jumeaux de le remettre à niveau en Sortilèges. Mais il ne cracherait certainement pas sur cette aide.

- Ton autre main maintenant.

Mais malgré tout, il était motivé. Il voulait rendre son père fier après toute cette affaire. Alors depuis deux jours, il buchait dur le soir, une fois dans son lit. Pourtant, même s'il s'était plongé dans ses devoirs afin de ne pas rater son année, il n'avait pu passer à côté d'un fait important à ses yeux. Son frère et Tracey avaient rompu. Et cette fois, il paraissait évident qu'ils ne se remettraient pas ensemble. Tracey flirtait régulièrement avec des garçons plus âgés, alors que Draco faisait comme si elle n'existait pas. Julian lui avait expliqué ce qui s'était passé, et il n'avait pu que se sentir coupable. Le blond n'aurait peut-être pas était tant sur les nerfs s'il n'avait pas fugué et ainsi, peut-être qu'il ne se serait pas autant braqué. Car le jeune Harper lui avait aussi avoué que Bletchley avait été étonné quand il avait ramassé son tee-shirt car cela fait quelques jours qu'il n'arrivait plus à poser la main dessus.

Ioann en avait été déconcerté. Il n'avait pas été présent mais vu ce qu'il en avait entendu, il y avait quelque chose de louche là-dessous. Si Miles avait perdu son vêtement et que Tracey avait été surprise de le trouver dans son sac, cela ne voulait-il pas dire qu'il y avait un hic quelque part ? Le jeune Snape n'ayant pas été témoin, il pouvait voir les autres évoluer avec plus de recul. Mais il n'arrivait pas à faire le tri dans tout ça. Il avait déjà bien assez de mal à retenir tous ses cours alors s'occuper des amours de son frère ... pourtant il se promit d'y réfléchir plus tard. Car pour lui, il était évident que Tracey et Draco étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre.

- Tourne la tête. Non, de l'autre côté, fait un effort Ioann !

- Mais je fais des efforts, j'essaie de faire que ça. Sauf que ça ne mène pas à grand-chose.

- Hey, je ne parlais pas de ce qu'il s'est passé depuis près d'un mois, voire plus selon ce que tu imagines. Mais j'aimerais que tu te concentres un peu pour qu'on puisse en finir vite fait. Et là j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas là. Enfin physiquement si, mais c'est tout.

- Désolé, je suis juste un peu fatigué ce soir. Trop de choses à enregistrer d'un coup depuis mon retour. Et trop de regards aussi. Dis, est-ce que ... est-ce que tu sais ce qui c'est dit dans la presse ? Papa m'a expliqué ce que ma famille avait fait pour la confrontation. J'ai même vu grâce à une Pensine la scène. Mais je ne sais pas ce qui a été dit ensuite. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'ils ont oublié de me le signaler ou si c'était délibéré, mais j'ai besoin de savoir. Je veux savoir ce que tout le monde sait sur moi pour pouvoir affronter les regards.

- Ton père et ton parrain ne sont pas rentrés dans le détail. En fait après l'incarcération de ton oncle, ils ont expliqué que quand tu avais été sous sa tutelle, il t'avait maltraité. Et que tu avais mis plusieurs semaines pour t'en remettre quand le professeur Snape était venu te chercher. Pour te protéger et que tu ne deviennes pas le sujet de conversation de tous les cancaneurs, ils n'avaient pas intenté de procès à l'époque. Après tout, Snape qui devient papa d'un garçon maltraité, ça aurait fait du bruit.

- Ils ont dit ... des choses sur ce que j'ai ... enfin ...

- Que tu as été battu et que tu ne mangeais pas à ta faim. Tu ... tu as vraiment subi ça ?

Ioann tourna la tête. Les détails avaient été évités mais le principal avait été dit. C'était humiliant de savoir que tout le monde savait qu'_Il_ l'avait battu même si depuis quelques mois des rumeurs circulaient sur une possible maltraitance. Certain allait sûrement se débrouiller pour l'espionner afin de voir s'ils voyaient des marques imprimées sur lui. Et ils en trouveront étant donné qu'il lui en restait quelques unes dont celle sur son doigt. Il baissa le regard vers sa main et la tourna pour voir la cicatrice. Elle était presque entièrement cachée par un pansement mais elle était toujours là. Trace blanche en relief sur sa peau pâle. C'était son passé. Son douloureux passé. Il n'avait pas encore réussi à l'accepter et à passer par-dessus, alors comment pouvait-il gérer que les autres le sachent ?

- Oui. Ça fait mal ...

- Tu t'en souviens encore ? Parce que tu étais petit pourtant. Mais c'est peut-être normal car ça devait être horrible.

- Je suis toujours petit ... à cause de ça. Et oui je m'en souviens encore. Je m'en souviens toujours. Et c'est ça qui fait mal. Parce que j'y pense souvent, surtout que Warrington ne m'aidait pas en me le rappelant.

- Il savait ? Comment ?

- Connors, ça fait mal ... s'il te plait, je ne veux pas en parler.

Le jeune Hayes le regarda. Il avait toujours la tête baissée sur sa main qu'il venait de serrer. Tout dans son attitude indiquait sa douleur et elle n'était pas physique celle là. Ses épaules s'étaient voutées et ce qu'il pouvait voir de ses yeux lui montrait qu'ils étaient hantés. Connors ne savait pas ce qu'il endurait. Que ce soit quand il était avec cet oncle violent ou ensuite quand il a dû se reconstruire. Et encore moins maintenant alors qu'il luttait toujours et qu'il n'arrivait pas à passer au dessus de son passé. Il ne savait pas comment l'aider ni même s'il pouvait le faire. Mais une chose lui parut évidente : son ami avait besoin d'être comme tout le monde. D'être quelqu'un pour ses amis et invisible aux yeux des autres.

- Tourne la tête. Sinon demain on y sera encore.

Ioann releva la tête et le regarda. Il fronça les sourcils sur ce brusque changement et ce ton exaspéré mais avant de dire quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva avec un morceau de coton imbibé de désinfectant presque enfoncé dans le nez. Il grimaça en se reculant, se cognant fortement le crane contre le mur derrière lui. Il frotta sa tête douloureuse tout en fusillant son ami du regard.

- Fais gaffe Snape. D'une, tu me fais pas peur, t'as pas le charisme de ton père pour ce regard là ... et puis une fois qu'on t'a vu en pyjama, on a du mal à avoir peur de toi. De deux, je pourrais très bien te laisser te débrouiller tout seul.

- T'es chiant, soupira Ioann tournant tout de même la tête, soulagé de cette attitude.

- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas moi que la chouette de Potter a essayé de mettre en charpie ce matin.

- Parce que j'y peux quelque chose peut-être.

- Oui. Même Draco l'a certifié quand Potter s'est excusé du comportement agressif et peu habituel de sa chouette. Si tu ne t'étais pas amusé à changer de pays sans arrêt, la pauvre bête n'aurait pas passé une semaine à te voler derrière pour finalement te retrouver _ici_ ! Et encore elle est gentille, moi je ne t'aurais pas becqué que les doigts et les oreilles, je t'aurais aussi labouré les fesses avec mes serres.

- Hgf.

Ioann se renfrogna et bouda alors que Connors remettait du désinfectant sur le coton. Il repensa à l'arrivée fracassante d'Hedwige dans la Grande Salle au petit déjeuner. Elle avait foncé sur lui sérieusement agacée et lui avait tendu le parchemin un peu froissé et crotté qui était attaché à sa patte. Il avait relevé la tête pour regarder Harry comme pour savoir pourquoi il lui avait envoyé une lettre. Mais avant de penser à quoi que ce soit de plus, elle s'était jetée sur lui à grand coup de bec et d'ailes, lui laissant de belles entailles sur les mains, les oreilles, la joue droite et le nez. Puis elle l'avait regardé avec satisfaction avant de repartir avec humeur. Il n'avait su qu'après qu'elle avait tenté de lui apporter une lettre de Draco. Mais comme il avait circulé dans plusieurs pays lointains, elle n'avait jamais eu le temps de le rejoindre avant de devoir changer d'itinéraire. Il comprenait parfaitement qu'elle puisse lui en vouloir de lui avoir fait faire tant de trajet inutile.

Poppy s'était alors approchée de lui pour vérifier les plaies avant de lui dire que bien désinfectées, les blessures disparaitraient en quelques jours. Et son regard ne permettait aucune fausse interprétation : il les avait méritées et elles guériraient sans magie. Et il les acceptait. Elle lui avait donné les premiers soins et tout ce qu'il fallait pour continuer seul. Par contre, il n'avait pas prévu que ses plaies se retrouvent pleines de terre après son cours de Botanique. Même bien lavées, les blessures restaient rougeâtres et douloureuses. Et la bave de Titan lorsqu'il lui avait léché les mains n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Il n'avait pas non plus prévu de devoir nettoyer ses besoins qu'il avait éparpillés dans le dortoir tout au long de sa journée qu'il avait passé enfermé car pas autorisé à suivre son maître dans ses cours. Là aussi il était sûr que son père avait demandé à ce que les elfes n'y touchent pas afin de lui apprendre à s'occuper du fennec correctement par lui-même. Ioann s'était d'ailleurs promis d'aller voir Hagrid avant son premier cours du lendemain pour lui demander s'il pouvait lui garder son fennec quand il aurait ses classes le temps qu'il s'habitue au château. Il siffla légèrement quand le coton appuya plus fortement sur son oreille à vif.

- C'est bon, c'est fini pour ce soir. Rendez-vous demain matin pour recommencer.

- Tu sais quoi ? Ne deviens jamais Médicomage, t'es pas doué.

- J'ai que treize ans, j'ai encore largement le temps d'apprendre. Et puis si t'es pas content, c'est pareil. Après tout, si tu avais eu d'autres choix, tu ne m'aurais pas demandé de t'aider.

- Je t'ai demandé car tu sais comment fonctionnent ces trucs Moldus. Eli aurait été capable de vouloir me les faire boire, Julian aurait vidé la bouteille sur mes plaies et Owen ... il a pas le profil de l'infirmière non plus.

- Parce que moi je l'ai ? S'indigna Connors. Prends-moi pour une fille aussi !

- T'es con. Au moins j'ai pas l'impression d'être un insecte tout petit devant toi.

- Bah t'es pourtant tout petit, tu l'as dit toi même. Et puis regarde, même Camelia en première année est plus grande que toi.

- De trois centimètres ! S'indigna Ioann.

- Oui peut-être. Mais elle est quand même plus grande !

Les deux garçons se regardèrent avec défi avant d'éclater de rire. Et s'était bon de pouvoir relâcher la pression. D'être juste Ioann, un élève comme les autres, plaisantant avec un ami, comme n'importe qui.

- Merci Conny.

- Oh me remercie pas. Tiens, avale ça.

- C'est quoi ?

- Une potion que ton père m'a demandé de te donner après t'avoir soigné.

Ioann attrapa la fiole, l'ouvrit et la renifla. Il fronça les sourcils et la regarda attentivement avant de relever la tête. Il regarda son camarade d'un air scandalisé alors que l'autre garçon tentait de ne pas rire à sa tête.

- Je croyais que t'étais mon ami !

- Mais je le suis.

- Alors pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Parce que ton père me l'a demandé tiens. Et franchement, entre ta colère et la sienne, je préfère affronter la tienne.

- Connard ! Marmonna Ioann.

- Il m'a dit que comme ça Pomfresh se doutera moins qu'il avait passé outre son ordre que tu guérisses à la Moldue mais que tu aurais subi la leçon du désinfectant quand même.

C'était un gros coup monté tout ça. Entre Poppy qui avait refusé de le soigner de façon plus rapide et surtout magique, Connors qui le torturait avec son produit puant et piquant et son père qui lui donnait une potion cicatrisante après avoir subi le désinfectant. Et dire que celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il ne le punirait pas car il avait suffisamment été lors de son périple, il aurait dû se douter qu'il n'y échapperait pas quand même.

- En fait je suis sûr que c'est surtout sa façon de me punir une nouvelle fois d'avoir fugué. Mais il a raison, j'ai mérité ces blessures pour mes bêtises, repris Ioann en faisant tourner la fiole entre ses doigts.

- Ne dis pas des bêtises et avale-là, j'aimerais sortir de cette salle de bain avant demain.

Ioann hésita mais sous l'insistance de son ami, il finit par prendre la potion. Il sentit quelques picotements dans ses mains et sur son visage. Il se releva pour se mettre devant le miroir et il regarda son nez égratigné guérir doucement devant ses yeux. Pourtant l'effet s'arrêta rapidement, lui laissant une blessure rose, qui ne mettrait pas longtemps à cicatriser mais de façon naturelle. En soupirant, Ioann releva un côté d'un de ses pansements sur ses doigts pour voir que là aussi, ses plaies étaient partiellement refermées mais pas totalement.

- J'avais raison, ça faisait parti de la leçon et de la punition. Mon père n'est qu'un Serpentard vicieux.

- C'est bien pour ça qu'il est notre directeur de Maison. Allez viens, il est tard et tu as encore des devoirs à finir si tu ne veux pas que McGo te mette en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Finissant de se préparer, Ioann et Connors sortirent de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard, s'attirant le regard agacé de certains garçons plus âgés qui attendaient impatiemment leur tour pour se servir de cette pièce. Même si le soir il y avait moins d'embouteillages que le matin pour passer sous la douche, car ils avaient plus de temps pour tous y passer, il n'en restait pas moins que seuls quelques privilégiés avaient le droit de squatter les douches seul et aussi longtemps. Avec un petit air hautain qui ne collait pas avec son caractère, Connors leur signala que Ioann faisait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch et que s'il voulait passer la nuit dans la salle de bain, personne n'avait le droit de râler. Chose à laquelle Montague répondit que pour l'instant il était sur le banc de touche à cause de sa petite santé alors qu'il ferait mieux d'abréger et de ne pas la ramener. Les deux plus jeunes les regardèrent avec un même regard méprisant avant de partir, le nez en l'air jusqu'à leur dortoir. Là ils éclatèrent de rire sous le regard éberlué et résigné de leurs trois autres camarades.

o0o

_Samedi 21 Mai 1994._

Severus avait passé la semaine à veiller sur son fils comme on surveille le lait sur le feu. Le retour avait été difficile et même s'il avait préféré le laisser affronter et assumer seul, il n'était jamais bien loin. Au cas où il s'enfoncerait dans une déprime. Après tout, un mois plus tôt il se faisait violemment torturer, faisant baisser son moral en même temps que la forme de son corps. Et depuis il avait fait un long pèlerinage, avait été confronté aux regards et chuchotis des autres sans compter qu'il devait en prime assumer les conséquences des actes de Sergueï. Il devait avancer tout en sachant que les autres étaient maintenant relativement au courant de son triste passé. Avec bien moins, bien des gens auraient été déprimés.

Pourtant il semblait bien supporter tout ça. Mais tout était peut-être dans ce mot « sembler ». Avec Ioann il fallait apprendre à lire au-delà de son image. Ce qui le rassurait, c'était que les quatre camarades de classes de son fils s'étaient regroupés autour de lui et faisaient bloc contre les mauvaises langues et les regards de pitié. Il avait aussi le soutien d'autres personnes, comme Draco et ses camarades de dortoir, les jumeaux Weasley, la jeune Weasley aussi qu'il avait surpris en train de lui expliquer un cours. Il y avait bien sûr Neville qui une nouvelle fois ne l'avait pas laissé tomber. Luna Lovegood et ses élucubrations n'étaient pas en reste. Il avait même vu Potter menacer un Poufsouffle alors que celui-ci venait de faire une remarque sur le passé de Ioann et Granger lancer un sort discret à un Gryffondor plus âgé qui regardait le Serpentard avec beaucoup trop d'attention.

Les professeurs n'étaient pas en reste. Malgré ce qu'elle lui avait dit, Minerva ne lui avait fait aucune réflexion quand Ioann lui avait annoncé la veille qu'il y avait un devoir qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir dans les temps. Elle lui avait même laissé le week-end pour l'achever. Black et Filius lui avaient proposé de l'aider s'il en ressentait le besoin. Et même lui n'avait rien dit lorsque Hagrid lui avait relaté qu'il s'occupait de Titan une bonne partie de la journée. L'animal se faisait relativement bien à son nouvel environnement mais il n'en restait pas moins que peu de temps auparavant, il était encore sauvage. Severus n'était pas assez idiot pour ne pas comprendre que le fennec avait besoin de grand air et que rester enfermer dans un dortoir des heures durant ne ferait que le faire dépérir. Et puis il devait bien avouer que ce petit renard était sympathique ... surtout depuis qu'il l'avait vu grignoter une souris lors de leur réunion familiale une semaine plus tôt ... une souris qu'il avait dégoté dans un coin de son salon. C'était mieux qu'un chat et tout aussi efficace.

- Snape, arrête de bâiller aux corneilles et avance.

- Ferme-là Black.

- Baisse d'un ton ... je préfère éviter de réveiller ma mère.

Severus grimaça mais ne dit rien. Lui aussi préférait que Walburga reste silencieuse. Il suivit donc son collègue à travers les couloirs. Il le regarda pousser durement une porte qui grinça lourdement sur ses gonds. Elle n'avait pas été ouverte depuis très longtemps visiblement. Et vu la saleté qui avait pris possession de la pièce, il pouvait même dire que l'elfe n'avait pas approché son chiffon d'ici depuis des lustres. Enfin peut-être pas tant que ça. Depuis moins de dix ans étant donné que mini-Potter avait réussi à y entrer sans problème à l'âge de sept ans. Il grimaça un peu plus, de concert avec Sirius, en entrant complètement et en faisant s'élever un large nuage de poussière sur leur passage.

- Je le répète, mais je trouve que ta maison a un petit air de paradis qu'on trouve rarement ailleurs.

- Et ce n'est toujours pas ma maison. La mienne est plus petite, plus propre, mieux décorée, plus chaleureuse et mon fils s'y épanouit bien mieux qu'ici.

- En même temps, il n'y a pas de mal. Bon, alors trouvons rapidement l'Horcruxe que tu aurais dû nous fournir sur un plateau d'argent, il y a bien des mois et rentrons.

- Hey, je me suis déjà excusé. J'ai de tellement mauvais souvenirs d'ici que j'ai préféré rester dans un domaine restreint pendant les quelques semaines où nous y avons vécu. Ma chambre, celle de Harry, la salle de bain et la cuisine. Je ne suis pas revenu ici depuis avant mes seize ans.

- Oui oui, balaya Severus d'un revers de main. Cherchons plutôt le médaillon, ce sera plus productif.

- T'es qu'un connard, tu le sais ça ?

- Je l'aurais presque oublié depuis la dernière fois que tu me l'as dit.

- C'était ce matin quand tu as fini la marmelade.

- Ah ... bizarre, je pensais que c'était plus ancien ... comme hier quand j'ai pris le dernier steak.

- Ouais, là aussi t'étais un connard. En fait je suis sûr que c'est ton deuxième prénom.

- Le tien ce n'est pas «flèche » car c'est évident que tu n'en es pas une. Fais voir l'illustration du médaillon.

Avec un soupir, Sirius sortit le parchemin de sa poche avant de le lui tendre. Severus le regarda attentivement avant de s'approcher d'une vitrine qu'il regarda avec attention. Il se baissa un peu pour être à hauteur. Puis il roula le dessin et montra un objet devant lui.

- Et voici la relique de Serpentard.

- Il y a tellement de mauvaise magie dans cette baraque que je n'avais jamais fait attention à celle qu'il dégage. Mais maintenant que je m'y concentre, sa nature est plus qu'évidente.

- Nous voici arrivés à quatre morceaux d'âme de Voldemort, dont un qui n'était pas prévu. Je me demande combien il en a fait en tout.

Il attrapa la petite bourse qu'Albus avait déjà utilisée pour la bague et y mit le médaillon. Une fois la lanière bien resserrée, il la mit dans sa poche. Un soupir échappa à Sirius. De soulagement que ce soit fini mais également de dépit. Celui là aurait pu être éliminé plus tôt. Il se retourna et tomba sur la grande tapisserie décrivant son arbre généalogique. Il s'avança doucement et la regarda. Sans surprise son nom avait disparu au profit d'une tâche de brûlure, tout comme il avait vu le nom d'Andromeda disparaitre alors qu'il était encore qu'un enfant. Il pensa ironiquement que sa mère en ferait une jaunisse s'il lui disait que sa petite nièce chérie était elle aussi passée à l'ennemi en compagnie de son si appréciable mari. Oui, c'était peut-être une chose qu'il pourrait lui balancer à la figure un jour, tout comme le fait qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais rayer Narcissa de cette maudite tapisserie. Que n'aurait-il pas fait pour pouvoir déplacer le tableau ici pour qu'elle rumine tous les jours un peu plus, enfermée dans son tableau.

- Il y a quand même quelque chose qui m'échappe, annonça Severus en tapotant son doigt sur son menton.

- Quoi donc ?

- Que fait un Horcruxe ici ?

- Regulus était un Mangemort. Jedusor a bien confié son journal à Lucius, pourquoi ne lui aurait-il pas confié quelque chose ?

- Ton frère était un Mangemort mais il n'avait pas le charisme de Lucius. Et loin de là. Il était plus effacé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres appréciait ses capacités mais je doute qu'il lui aurait confié quelque chose d'aussi important.

- Il a bien dû pourtant le faire. Le médaillon n'est pas arrivé là par hasard.

- Sauf que ce n'est pas cohérant. Il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas dans cette affaire. Parce que même si on part du principe que le médaillon ait été confié à Regulus, trouves-tu logique qu'il l'ait laissé là, à la vue de tout le monde ?

- Non. Mais tu sais qu'on ne trouve jamais ce qui est toujours en évidence sous son nez.

- Oui, c'est valable avec ta plume préférée ou les clés de chez toi, mais pas avec l'âme du plus grand Mage Noir du moment ! Ton frère a caché précieusement un bouquin de potions sous une latte de plancher de sa chambre et laisse le médaillon de Serpentard, objet confié par son maître chéri en évidence dans le salon de ses parents ? Tu n'as pas l'impression que ça sonne faux ?

- Evidement que si. C'est évident que ce n'est pas normal qu'on ait trouvé ça là, à la vue de n'importe qui. Mais mon frère est mort, mon père aussi et je doute que ma charmante mère veuille nous éclairer sur cette affaire. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle soit au courant de la vérité.

- Et l'elfe ?

- Kreattur ? Même s'il est au courant de quelque chose, il ne me dira rien. Il me hait autant que moi je le hais.

- Je n'aime pas ces façons là, mais c'est l'elfe de maison des Black, tu es le dernier héritier, quoi qu'il en pense, il te doit obéissance. Si tu lui ordonnes de te répondre, il ne pourra pas faire autrement que d'accéder à ta demande. Parce que je te rappelle qu'on a un Horcruxe coincé dans un bassin de poison et que ce n'est pas celui là comme on l'a cru depuis le début. Je vais d'ailleurs me remettre à l'étude d'un antidote maintenant que tout s'est un peu calmé avec mon fils.

- Tu as raison. Voldemort ne fait rien au hasard. Il avait confié le journal à Lucius mais il avait l'intention de le sacrifier. Dans la caverne, il a montré qu'il ne prenait pas à la légère la protection de son âme. Pour la bague, il a parié sur la réputation de sa famille et cela aurait pu marcher sans Albus. Ce n'est pas normal qu'il laisse le médaillon ainsi sans protection. Bien, on a encore du temps devant nous, autant se débarrasser de cette corvée dès à présent. KREATTUR !

- Le maître a appelé Kreattur ? Couina l'elfe avant de marmonner. L'abjecte pourriture qui ose revenir dans la noble maison de ma maîtresse. Lui et ce sang impur traitre et puant.

- Oui, nous aussi on t'aime, saleté d'elfe. Maintenant je vais te poser des questions et je t'ordonne d'y répondre.

- Kreattur fera comme le maître le demande ... . Sale pourceau ingrat qui a brisé le cœur de ma tendre maîtresse.

- Et bien ça s'annonce joyeux tout ça, ironisa Severus en se demandant finalement ce qui pourrait ressortir de cette discussion de sourds.


	56. oups!

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen et Connors.

Béta : BettyMars

Zarakinel, merci pour ta fidélité.

Bien, les retrouvailles sont passées, le retour à POudlard est aussi fait... tout rentre dans l'ordre. Enfin pour l'isntant ^^. L'intrépide Titan a fait sa place dans la famille et la pauvre Hedwige à fait valoir sa désaprobation lol... rassurez vous, le fennec va continuer à être un filou (ben oui, un bébé animal aime à faire des bétises lol), et la chouette va aussi revenir sous peu sur le devant de la scène dans un rôle ... peu courant lol. Evidemment, vous avez été marqué par la dernière partie avec Severus, Sirius et également Kreattur. Toute une bande de joyeux drilles rien que pour vous lol. Et je ne vous fait pas attendre car la suite est dans ce chapitre. La discussion restera-t-elle stérile et vont-ils s'entretuer? Kreattur va-t-il parler? En attendant j'espère que ça va vous plaire.

NOTE : Ma beta étant indisponible actuellement à cause de quelques soucis personnels (ainsi que des problèmes d'internet ), l'avance de chapitres corrigés diminue chaque semaine un peu plus. Elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour que j'ai un max de corrections de finie avant son absence mais voilà, on se sait pas combien de temps elle va mettre avant de revenir. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, j'ai encore 6 chapitres corrigés en stock. Le problème est que je ne sais donc pas comment cela va se goupiller et si elle aura les corrections suivantes de finies à temps. Alors je viens chercher votre avis : **Soit je continue mes publications tous les mercredis et je vous publie les chapitres sans correction (ils seront édités quand ils seront corrigés), soit je ralentis la publication à un chapitre tous les quinze jours. C'est à vous de voir**. Car niveau écriture, je suis toujours dans mon rythme d'un chapitre écrit à la semaine et j'ai attaqué le 67eme chapitre… donc pas de soucis de ce coté là. j'attends votre avis pour me décider, tout en sachant qu'elle peut très bien être de nouveau opérationnelle avant la fin du stock :).

Bonne journée, bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain.

* * *

Phrase défi : Le destin de Luna.

* * *

**Chapitre 55 : Oups !**

Ioann se mordait fortement les lèvres. Il ne savait pas comment la situation avait tourné ainsi mais pour l'instant ce n'était pas ce qui lui importait. Rapidement sa main vint se poser sur sa bouche déjà meurtrie par ses dents qui la mordaient, pour éviter de laisser échapper le moindre son. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait appris, c'était de ne jamais provoquer un prédateur. Et là il en avait deux devant les yeux. Un coup de coude dans ses côtes le fit tourner la tête. Et au regard de Julian, il ne put résister. Un gloussement lui échappa, et sans qu'il ne puisse se retenir, il laissa le fou rire le faucher. Immédiatement deux regards noirs se posèrent sur lui. Et alors qu'il aurait dû prendre peur, il ne put que laisser son rire redoubler.

- Snape t'es mort.

Même la voix froide d'Owen ne le calma pas. Et sa bonne humeur devint communicative alors que ses petits camarades commençaient à pouffer à ses côtés. Seuls le jeune Cooper et Ginny Weasley ne participaient pas à l'euphorie. Au contraire, après s'être regardés en chien de faïence pendant un certain temps, ils s'en prenaient maintenant à leur camarade.

- Vous savez, à l'origine, les Ronflacs Cornus se battaient avant de s'accoupler. Maintenant ils sont devenus trop secrets pour que nous puissions les observer à ce moment là.

Owen et Ginny regardèrent Luna d'un air scandalisé et affolé, ce qui fit un peu plus rire leurs compagnons. Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas à la bibliothèque sinon ils se seraient faits éjecter depuis bien longtemps. En ce samedi après midi, bon nombre des deuxièmes années s'était réunis pour une séance de révision dans le parc. Il y avait les cinq Serpentards, Colin Crevey, la jeune Weasley et deux de ses amies de Gryffondor, Luna de Serdaigle et quatre élèves de Poufsouffle. Les autres ayant préféré ne pas se retrouver dans le même groupe d'étude que Ioann et Luna réunis. Ça l'avait un peu désappointé mais les autres avaient su lui faire oublier cela. Pour l'heure, une rouquine explosive et une armoire à glace au regard dur étaient entrées en conflit à propos d'une date. D'une malheureuse petite date. L'un disait que l'attaque gobeline de Pré-au-Lard avait eu lieu en 1911 et l'autre en 1913. Et aucun d'eux ne voulait en démordre.

Ryan Curtis, un Poufsouffle, avait tenté de s'interposer en leur signalant que c'était en 1912 mais il avait rapidement renoncé de peur de se faire lui aussi étriper. C'était effrayant ... d'avoir deux fauves ensembles. Malgré tout, tout comme ses trois compagnons de maison, les jumeaux Donovan, Ailein et Duncan, ainsi que Juliet Taylor, il était bien content d'être présent. C'était la première fois qu'ils se réunissaient ainsi et leur groupe avait rapidement attiré l'œil. C'était peu courant de voir les quatre Maisons de Poudlard réunies et bien s'entendre. Pourtant il n'y avait aucune réelle tension entre eux. Même celle qui opposait Ginny et Owen n'avait rien d'agressif, malgré ce qu'ils voulaient faire croire.

- Lovegood, encore une réflexion de ce genre et tu vas finir par te faire lyncher, grogna Owen.

- Oh, s'émerveilla la blonde, alors après j'entrerais dans les livres d'histoire et tout le monde parlera de mon histoire ... mon père sera content de lire ça !

- Ouais, ce sera l'histoire du destin de Luna, s'amusa Ioann.

- En attendant, je ne suis pas un Ronflac Cornu et je ne compte certainement pas ... faire quoi que ce soit avec _Elle_ !

- Je suis pas assez bien pour _Toi_ c'est ça ? C'est parce que ma famille ne roule pas sur l'or et que je suis une Gryffondor que tu me prends pour de la crotte de limace ?

- Ma famille n'est pas guère plus aisée, sauf qu'on est moins nombreux. Et je m'en moque que tu sois une Gryffondor. On côtoie souvent Neville Londubat et ça ne me gène pas. Mais t'es rousse.

- Je ... quoi ? S'éberlua la jeune fille.

- T'es rousse, tu as un uniforme avec du rouge, dès que tu t'énerves tu deviens rouge. On dirait une grosse tomate sur patte et je n'aime pas les tomates.

- Parce qu'en plus je suis grosse ?

- Alerte, alerte, tous aux abris, s'écria Laureen Sharpe, une des amies de la rouquine.

- La bombe Weasley est amorcée ! Continua Cassie Bennet, la troisième Gryffondor en rigolant toujours.

Instinctivement, tous les autres se levèrent et allèrent se cacher derrière les buissons tout en rigolant toujours. Titan, qui s'était endormi près de son maître, sursauta à ce mouvement. Il bondit sur ses pattes et suivit Ioann en frétillant, comme demandant s'il pouvait lui aussi jouer avec eux. Owen tenta d'expliquer qu'il n'avait pas voulu dire qu'elle était grosse mais qu'une tomate de sa taille l'était, mais une seconde plus tard, Ginny avait sorti sa baguette et lancé un sort de Chauve-Furie, pas très au point mais suffisant pour que le garçon soit déconcerté par les deux chauves-souris qui l'avaient pris pour cible.

Aussitôt, le petit fennec sortit de sa cachette en grognant de joie tout en se mettant à la poursuite de ces animaux volants. Satisfaite d'elle-même, la dernière du clan Weasley se rassit tranquillement, laissant le garçon et l'animal se dépatouiller seuls. Presque en même temps, tous les autres, toujours autant amusés, vinrent se réinstaller avec eux. Sans aucune discrétion, Julian donna à Colin cinq Mornilles en soupirant que décidemment les rousses avaient bien un tempérament de feu et que ce n'était pas une légende.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la rouquine ?

- Ok, je retire ce que j'ai dit, tu as gagné ! J'ai déjà perdu un pari, je ne veux pas en plus perdre la vie.

- Les tomates au pouvoir, s'enorgueillit Ginny en gonflant sa poitrine.

- Tiens, il y a Harry Potter qui arrive vers nous, annonça Elidjah d'une voix tranquille.

- Harry ? Couina Ginny en se retournant brusquement, aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot et une timidité étonnante transpirant de son comportement.

- _Muris_ pas trop, Weasley, bientôt tu vas _pourrir_ d'amour, reprit le Serpentard en rigolant.

Ginny, encore gênée d'avoir cru que Harry était derrière elle, tenta de le fusiller du regard avant de reprendre son livre d'histoire de la magie. Elle marmonna quelque chose de peu élégant pour décrire certains Serpentards alors que Titan, fier de lui, apportait une malheureuse chauve-souris à son maître. Un peu plus haut dans une tour du château, un certain directeur les regardait avec amusement. Qui aurait cru que les quatre Maisons arriveraient ainsi à s'entendre ?

o0o

Loin de s'imaginer que son fils était en train de profiter du beau temps et de ses amis, Severus se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas pensé à prendre une potion anti migraine avant de partir. La réponse lui vint rapidement, il n'avait pas prévu d'assister au massacre d'une conversation entre Black et son elfe. Et les regarder interagir, pouvait donner envie à n'importe qui d'aller se pendre. Cela faisait déjà un long moment que l'interrogatoire durait et le professeur de potions pouvait sans effort dire qu'ils étaient toujours au point mort. Sirius était peut-être un excellent Auror, mais l'animosité qu'il entretenait avec Kreattur et sa réticence envers tout ce qui concernait son passé, le desservait largement.

- Black ? Interrompit-il avant de se rendre compte qu'il était loin d'avoir l'attention de son collègue. Black ? Oho Black ! Sirius !

Le dit Sirius sursauta et se tourna vers lui, complètement éberlué. Snape venait de l'appeler par son prénom ? Il était pourtant certain de s'être réveillé ce matin ... aurait-il rêvé tout ça ?

- Ah bien. Maintenant je sais que si je veux te tuer, je n'ai qu'à t'appeler par ton prénom et ton cœur s'arrêtera de battre.

- Tu m'as appelé Sirius ?

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est comme ça que tu t'appelles.

- Mais ... mais c'est la première fois que tu m'appelles par mon prénom.

- Au moins j'ai l'avantage d'avoir l'attention que je réclame depuis tout à l'heure. Maintenant que je l'ai, pourrais-tu m'écouter ? Cette conversation est stérile. Tu es trop de parti pris pour que ça aboutisse. Alors tu vas lui ordonner de me répondre et je m'en charge.

- Oh, euh d'accord. Kreattur, je t'ordonne de répondre à toutes ses questions. Et tu évites les insultes au milieu.

- Kreattur fera comme le jeune maître désire. Kreattur n'a pas le choix que de servir la honte de la famille.

- Il est à toi Sn ... Severus, soupira Sirius.

- Bien. Kreattur, comment le médaillon qui était dans la vitrine est-il arrivé ici, dans cette maison, et depuis quand ?

- Il y a quatorze ans, le Jeune Maître a demandé à Kreattur de le prendre avec lui et de ne jamais en parler à personne, même pas à sa maîtresse,.

- Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé de ce genre, renifla Sirius.

- Toi non, mais il y a quatorze ans, c'était Regulus son _Jeune Maître_.

Severus se tut un instant. En une question il avait déjà tiré plus d'informations que son collègue en toute une diatribe vindicative. Regulus avait donc demandé à son elfe de mettre le médaillon en sécurité chez lui et de n'en parler à personne. Donc Voldemort lui avait bien confié le médaillon.

- Pourquoi était-il dans cette vitrine ? Regulus ne t'a pas demandé de le cacher ?

- Le Jeune Maître a demandé à Kreattur de le détruire, mais Kreattur n'a pas pu. Kreattur a essayé et essayé mais il n'a même pas pu le détruire. Kreattur s'est puni longtemps de ne pas avoir obéi aux ordres de son Jeune Maître puis après que sa maîtresse soit morte de chagrin, Kreattur a laissé le médaillon de son Jeune Maître là pour ne jamais oublier qu'il avait désobéi.

Severus resta coi un instant. Regulus avait voulu détruire le médaillon ? Pourquoi ? Savait-il ce que c'était ? Comment l'avait-il eu ?

- Pourquoi Regulus te l'a confié ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas essayé de le détruire lui-même ?

- Le Jeune Maître ne pouvait pas le faire, couina l'elfe en pleurant soudainement à chaudes larmes. Le Jeune Maître a bu le poison et a disparu sous l'eau ...

Boire le poison ? Disparu sous l'eau ? La caverne de Jedusor était un lac souterrain. Un lac d'Inferi aux dires de Milo. Et l'Horcruxe était protégé par ce terrible poison. Severus n'était pas assez sot pour croire à une coïncidence. Voldemort était assez ingénieux pour ne pas protéger son âme meurtrie deux fois par le même procédé.

- Il a bu le poison pour que tu récupères le médaillon ... Celui qui était au fond du bassin, n'est-ce pas ?

- Le Jeune Maître a bu jusqu'au bout, le Jeune Maître a souffert et déliré. Kreattur ne voulait pas faire du mal à son Petit Maître mais le Petit Maître avait ordonné à Kreattur de le faire boire jusqu'au bout. Puis quand le poison a disparu, Kreattur a pris le médaillon et l'a remplacé par celui que son Jeune Maître avait apporté. Puis il a regardé le Jeune Maître tenter de boire l'eau du lac et disparaitre sous l'eau à cause des mains qui l'attrapaient.

Sirius avait le vertige. Son petit frère était mort d'une façon atroce en trahissant celui qu'il était fier d'appeler son Maître. Il avait agi seul avec son elfe et y avait laissé sa vie. Merlin. Il sortit précipitamment de la pièce et se jeta dans les toilettes les plus proches. Il rejeta tout ce que son estomac n'avait pas encore digéré. Severus l'avait regardé sortir sans rien dire. Il ne pouvait de toute façon rien faire pour l'aider.

- Kreattur, comment Regulus a-t-il su que le médaillon était là ?

- Parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait montré à Kreattur.

- Comment cela ?

- Kreattur n'a pas à raconter ça au traitre, cracha l'elfe.

- Oui, j'ai trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais ton Jeune Maître aussi. Il l'a fait en voulant détruire ce médaillon. Je ne suis donc pas un traitre à ton maître car je veux aussi le détruire.

Kreattur le regarda étrangement, comme semblant peser le pour et le contre. Finalement il lui expliqua que Voldemort avait eu besoin d'un elfe pour remplir une mission importante. Regulus avait alors tout de suite proposé le sien en qui il avait pleinement confiance. Cette mission était de boire le poison afin de déposer le médaillon au fond du bassin avant qu'il ne se remplisse de nouveau. Puis il était parti, laissant l'elfe dépérir dans la caverne. Sauf qu'il avait fait une erreur. Même si le Transplanage était impossible dans la caverne, les elfes de maison avaient de bien plus grands pouvoirs que les sorciers. Comme le confirma Kreattur, il avait juste fallu que Regulus le rappelle pour qu'il puisse rentrer cher lui. L'elfe ne fut pas très explicite pour la suite mais Severus pouvait déjà voir comment le jeune Black avait évolué.

Il tenait à son elfe et la façon dont Voldemort l'avait traité, l'avait sûrement dégouté et lui avait probablement ouvert les yeux sur celui qu'il considérait comme son maître. Mais le Serpentard était rusé, il avait évidement compris que la mission de Kreattur était très importante, donc que le médaillon décrit par celui-ci l'était aussi. Est-ce qu'il avait tenté de savoir ce que c'était ou avait-il juste décidé de le détruire car il était important aux yeux de Jedusor ? C'était une question qui restait et resterait probablement sans réponse. Mais les faits étaient là : Regulus s'était rebellé et était passé dans le camp des traitres. Et il leur avait considérablement facilité la tâche pour défaire Voldemort. Il était triste qu'il en soit mort. Mais au moins il ne l'était pas pour rien. C'était maintenant à eux de profiter de cet avantage surtout qu'il était persuadé que le Mage Noir n'était pas au courant de cette affaire.

- Nous savons comment détruire le médaillon, Kreattur. Je vais l'emporter avec moi et m'en occuper. En répondant à mes questions, tu m'as aidé à en savoir plus sur lui. Et c'est grâce à toi que les dernières volontés de ton maître seront exaucées.

- Le Sang-Impur au gros nez veut aider Kreattur à obéir à son Jeune Maître ?

- Regulus nous a aidés en sacrifiant sa vie, alors je vais l'aider à ma façon.

- Le trai ... le professeur est bon avec le Jeune Maître et avec Kreattur.

Severus eut un léger mouvement de recul en voyant les grands yeux de Kreattur le regarder comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde. Bon, d'accord, il avait dû tourner les phrases dans le bon sens pour que l'elfe soit coopératif, mais de là à ce qu'il change ainsi de comportement vis-à-vis de lui, c'était assez dérangeant. Lui qui s'amusait toujours de voir Dobby idolâtrer son Petit Maître Draco, venait de penser que finalement Draco était peut-être un peu à plaindre d'une telle attention envers lui.

- Ton autre Maître, Sirius, m'aide dans cette entreprise. Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas et que c'est réciproque. Mais peut-être pourrais-tu éviter de l'insulter la prochaine fois que tu le verras.

- Oui Monsieur Professeur, Kreattur fera des efforts si le Jeune Maître en fait aussi.

- Ça ce n'est pas gagné, grommela Severus. Enfin ce n'est pas grave. Nous allons repartir pour s'occuper du médaillon. Au revoir et encore merci Kreattur. Peut-être que j'aurais besoin de plus d'informations concernant Regulus, aussi je reviendrais sûrement te parler à l'occasion.

L'elfe battit des oreilles avant de disparaitre d'un pop sonore et Severus se sentit épuisé. Il aurait dû être excité d'avoir un autre Horcruxe sous la main et de savoir qu'il n'aurait pas à trouver l'antidote de ce poison étrange. Mais il se sentait plutôt abattu d'avoir tant appris de son ancien camarade de Maison et de Mangemorie. Avec un soupir, il partit à la recherche de son collègue. Il n'eut pas à aller bien loin. Il n'avait visiblement pas voulu revenir dans le salon mais avait entendu le reste de la discussion. Severus le trouva appuyé contre le mur, dans le couloir, les yeux dans le vide et le teint brouillé. Dure journée.

- Je ne me suis jamais intéressé à Regulus depuis que j'ai été réparti à Gryffondor et qu'il a été considéré comme _le_ fils de la maison par mes parents. Quand il a suivi Voldemort, je n'ai même pas été étonné. Je pense que je l'aurais même arrêté ou tué comme n'importe quel autre Mangemort si jamais nous nous étions croisés.

- Ton frère t'aurait sûrement lancé quelques sorts très douloureux s'il t'avait croisé à l'époque. Je pense qu'à part entre le moment où Jedusor s'est servi de Kreattur et sa mort, il ne t'aurait jamais vu autrement qu'en ennemi. Le frère banni. Le traitre à son sang et à sa famille.

- Peut-être que si les choses avaient été différentes entre nous ...

- Alors les choses auraient été différentes pour beaucoup de monde et plus rien ne se serait passé comme on l'a connu. Le passé est révolu. On ne revient pas sur les actes passés. Maintenant à toi de voir si tu veux continuer à t'apitoyer sur un frère que tu avais perdu de toute façon bien avant sa mort ou si tu veux avancer.

- Il a souffert et agonisé à cause d'un putain de poison avant de se faire embarquer par des Inferi. Gabrilov se targue que vous êtes frères de cœur, que ferais-tu si c'était lui à la place de Regulus ?

- Je finirais ce qu'il a commencé et j'avancerais.

- C'est facile de parler quand on n'est pas touché.

- J'ai perdu la femme que j'aimais. Elle a fait deux crises cardiaques en moins d'un mois et la deuxième l'a emportée. Son fils ... notre fils de trois ans a été le premier à l'avoir trouvée. Par mon absence, il a été maltraité pendant deux ans. Je n'étais pas là pour la naissance de mon fils et je n'ai pu dire au revoir à ma femme quand elle est morte. Parce que j'avais suivi les ordres un putain de Mage Noir en qui j'avais fini par perdre la foi. Et pourtant je me suis accroché. Pour Ioann. Car il est la plus belle chose qu'Ivanna ait pu m'offrir dans ma vie en plus de son amour. Ton frère est mort alors que vous ne vous entendiez plus depuis longtemps. Oui il avait visiblement changé de camp à la fin de sa vie et il l'a donné pour combattre Voldemort. Tu ne peux pas changer le passé. Maintenant à toi de voir si tu veux achever son œuvre en envoyant ce connard, à l'âme plus trouée que le porte-monnaie d'une femme, bouffer les pissenlits par la racine ou si tu restes dans cette immonde baraque à te lamenter sur sa mort de concert avec ta mère et ton elfe de maison !

Severus reprit brusquement son souffle. Merlin pourquoi donc s'était-il emporté de la sorte ? Pour sortir Black de sa putain de culpabilité ? Mais ne faisait-il rien d'autre que d'imaginer toutes les conneries du monde à sa charge ? D'abord la mort des Potter puis celle de son frère ... Il ferma les yeux brusquement en inspirant précipitamment. Il avait besoin de vacances lui aussi. Il n'avait pas pu se poser depuis l'attaque de Ioann. Tout s'était enchainé trop vite et là cette journée était de trop. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il avait juste envie d'aller s'enterrer dans son lit et d'oublier tout ce qui l'entourait. Bien sûr il garderait son bébé à côté de lui, ainsi il serait sûr qu'il ne lui arriverait rien de plus. Et ils dormiraient tous les deux pendant au moins une bonne semaine. Voire deux, c'était à négocier.

- Connard à l'âme plus trouée que le porte-monnaie d'une femme ? Je ne pensais pas t'entendre dire ça un jour de Voldemort.

- C'est sorti tout seul, soupira Severus.

- C'est con, mais t'es drôle quand tu t'énerves Snape, rigola Sirius avant de retrouver son sérieux. Je compte bien le détruire ce connard, pour James, pour Lily, pour Harry, pour ta femme et ton fils, pour Regulus et pour tous les autres. Tu as raison, on ne peut pas changer le passé, mais on peut encore jouer sur l'avenir. Et c'est en nous débarrassant de Voldemort qu'on leur fera honneur et qu'on rendra hommage à leur mémoire.

- Mon fils et le tien ne sont pas morts, évite de rendre hommage à leur mémoire avant une centaine d'années minimum.

- C'était une façon de parler. Ils ont tous les deux soufferts, directement ou indirectement, de Voldemort. Pour moi ils sont ceux qui méritent le plus qu'on se batte pour l'envoyer en enfer, répondit avec fougue Sirius.

- Alors on y va, répondit Severus en sortant la bourse à Horcruxe de sa poche et en la posant fermement dans la main de l'Auror. Commence par rendre hommage à ton frère et achève sa mission.

Après un hochement de tête d'accord, Sirius serra la bourse et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour utiliser la cheminée. Walburga qui s'était réveillée, commença à l'insulter comme à son habitude avant qu'il se retourne vers elle pour lui annoncer que son fils chéri, l'enfant béni de la famille, était tout autant un traitre que lui et que lui, le répudié, il était fier de son petit frère. Severus la regarda s'étouffer toute seule avec amusement. Au moins tout ça avait réussi à lui couper la chique à cette vieille folle. C'était le seul point positif de la journée à son humble avis.

o0o

_Dimanche 22 Mai 1994._

Quand Sirius se réveilla ce matin là, il ne se sentait pas aussi reposé qu'il l'aurait dû. La veille, après être revenu à Poudlard, il avait voulu détruire l'Horcruxe lui-même grâce à l'épée de Gryffondor en compagnie d'Albus et Severus. Comme toujours, ils avaient préféré jouer la carte de la sécurité et ne pas faire ça seul. Le problème avait été que ce foutu bijou avait à peine été égratigné. Le directeur avait émis l'hypothèse que pour le détruire, il faudrait déjà l'ouvrir. Mais quoi qu'ils fassent, ils n'avaient jamais pu le crocheter. La déception avait été grande pour tous et pour lui en particulier. Du coup, il avait passé la soirée à penser à son frère. Il avait regretté de l'avoir tant rejeté. S'il avait fait un effort, s'il l'avait guidé, peut-être que Regulus n'aurait jamais pris la marque. Peut-être qu'il ne serait pas mort ainsi, dans la souffrance, dans la résignation et l'ignorance. Il n'avait même pas eu de sépulture décente car sa mère avait refusé de le faire sous prétexte que tant qu'elle n'avait pas de corps, elle n'avait aucune preuve qu'il soit mort.

Sirius sortit de son lit avec un bon mal de crâne. Il n'avait pourtant pas bu une seule goûte d'alcool. Et ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui avait manqué. Mais il n'avait pas cédé. Ce n'était jamais bon quand il cédait à ce genre de pulsion. Il attrapa une potion afin de soulager ses maux avant de se glisser sous la douche. L'eau fraiche lui fit du bien. Elle le réveilla tout en revitalisant ses muscles. Il y resta un long moment avant de se décider à sortir. Il n'avait toujours pas réussi à se vider la tête de tout ce qu'il avait appris mais au moins son corps ne semblait plus peser une tonne. James lui aurait préconisé de s'envoyer en l'air pour finir de faire partir sa tension. Cela le fit sourire et secouer la tête.

Merlin que cela lui semblait loin. A l'époque, il était celui qui ne s'inquiétait de rien et qui était plus insouciant que l'insouciance elle-même. Il aurait sûrement suivi ce conseil avant même que son ami ne lui dise. Maintenant cela le faisait juste sourire. Il avait toujours autant la côte auprès des femmes. Il était séduisant, un Auror de renom et un ex-taulard victime d'une injustice judiciaire. Il fallait croire que la prison faisait fantasmer les femmes. Il ne niait pas en profiter si une bonne occasion se présentait. La différence avec avant, était qu'il avait Harry. Et qu'il ne voulait pas le perturber avec ses aventures d'un soir, bien que depuis son entrée à Poudlard, il avait un peu plus de possibilités, étant plus souvent seul le soir.

Mais en ce dimanche matin, le sexe n'était définitivement pas sa solution. Il avait besoin de parler. Et si la veille Severus avait trouvé les mots pour l'aider, il ne se voyait pas du tout aller se faire psychanalyser par la chauve souris des cachots. Surtout qu'il avait sûrement prévu de passer un peu de temps avec son fils et franchement, Ioann avait bien plus besoin de son père que lui. Le gamin allait mieux. En tout cas au dernier repas, il avait dégagé une grande joie. Et même la petite crise tétanique qui lui avait fait échapper son verre, n'avait pas terni sa bonne humeur. Il en avait même pouffé de rire avec ses amis.

En finissant de s'habiller, Sirius se fit la remarque qu'il déjeunerait avec Remus. Car c'était auprès de son ami qu'il comptait bien vider son sac. Après tout, son petit loup avait aussi connu Regulus à l'époque, même si les Maraudeurs n'avaient jamais été très proches du Serpentard. Le professeur envoya un message à Albus pour le prévenir de son absence et se dirigea vers Pré-au-Lard. Il transplana à Londres aussitôt. Il marcha un certain temps avant de trouver de quoi remplir leurs estomacs de canidés affamés. Puis il s'isola dans une ruelle, disparut et se matérialisa dans le salon de la petite maison de Remus. Il avait bien changé depuis la première fois où il y était venu, le jour de la libération. Un bon nombre des vieux meubles avait été remplacés par des neufs et des clichés de leurs jeunes années à Poudlard étaient sortis de leur placard où ils étaient restés cachés par douleur, honte et nostalgie.

Secouant la tête pour en sortir ses vieux souvenirs, il déposa son paquet sur la table de la cuisine. Les volets étaient encore tous fermés. Jetant un œil à la pendule, il remarqua qu'il était effectivement très tôt. Un petit sourire en coin fleurit sur ses lèvres. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de réveiller son ami en fanfare. Plus depuis Poudlard en fait. Ce qu'il avait aimé les dimanches, quand Remus avait révisé si tard la veille qu'il n'était plus le premier debout. Et là il se faisait toujours une joie de sauter sur son lit. Bien sûr, il savait qu'un matin dans la semaine, il serait lui aussi réveillé en sursaut, par une douche gelée, un lit plein d'araignées ou d'autres joyeusetés de ce genre. Mais rien que pour réveiller son ami, il prenait le risque.

Cela lui manquait un peu ce genre de réveil. Bien que Harry soit souvent venu le réveiller, ce n'était pas la même chose. C'était pour un câlin au début, pour son petit déjeuner par la suite ... maintenant il le laissait dormir car il dormait lui-même. Merlin que le temps passait. Son petit garçon allait avoir quatorze ans. Les années défilaient et bientôt il quitterait la maison pour vivre sa vie. Puis il lui ramènerait une femme et des enfants ... oh non, il était trop jeune pour être grand père. Il fallait avoir au moins quatre-vingt ans pour être un ... _pépé_. C'était juré, il parlerait à Harry de ce que les hommes devaient savoir et vite. Après tout, lui à quatorze ans, il faisait déjà des ravages auprès des filles. Un peu comme son jeune cousin actuellement. A croire que Draco avait hérité ça du côté Black de sa famille. Quoique Lucius avait sûrement été un tombeur en son temps. Sirius ne se souvenait que de leur seule année commune et à cette époque, le blond n'avait déjà d'yeux que pour Narcissa.

Le temps qu'il pensait à tout ça, il s'était approché de la chambre de Remus. Une fois devant, il tourna la poignée doucement se promettant de protéger ses arrières et de toujours être levé très tôt jusqu'au départ du loup pour l'Albanie. Etre réveillé parce qu'il faisait un câlin à un oursin ne le bottait pas plus que ça. Il entra sur la pointe des pieds. Il s'approcha avec satisfaction de la fenêtre ouverte. Cela lui faciliterait la tache. Il n'avait plus l'âge de sauter sur le lit, mais faire entrer la lumière à flot et hurler un « bonjour » était déjà un bon départ. Il déverrouilla doucement le loquet des volets et d'un coup, poussa les deux battants en grand.

- DEBOUT MON P'TIT LOUP ! TON PADDY EST L ... OH BORDEL DE MERDE !

Sirius écarquilla les yeux avant de poser sa main devant ses yeux, plus rouge qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

- Putain Sirius, dégage !

- Oups, désolé Rem' ... je vais faire le thé ... un café pour toi Cousine ?

- Sirius, grogna le loup.

- Ok ok, je regarde plus et je sors ...

Merlin, il ne s'y attendait pas du tout à celle là. Depuis quand ils s'étaient mis ensemble ? Et pourquoi son ami ne lui avait rien dit ? S'il avait su, il aurait pris la précaution de vérifier combien de personnes étaient endormis dans ce lit et se serait épargné la vision d'un Remus et d'une Nymphadora plus nus que jamais, emmêlés au milieu d'un lit chiffonné dont les draps s'étaient échus au sol ... Alors qu'il attrapait la théière, la porte de la chambre claqua. Un instant après, Remus arriva dans la cuisine un peu énervé. Il avait pris la peine d'enfiler un pantalon, même si tous les boutons n'étaient pas accrochés, et une chemise qu'il essayait de refermer avec des gestes brusques.

- Etais-tu obligé de débarquer comme ça dans ma chambre un dimanche matin ?

- Désolé Moony, mais j'avais besoin de te parler et je ne pensais pas que tu ne serais pas seul. Je te rappelle que la dernière fois qu'on en avait discuté, tu comptais repousser Dora alors qu'elle était en train de t'éviter. Je ne savais déjà pas que vous vous étiez revus alors de là à vous imaginer dans un lit, j'en étais loin.

- On a en effet discuté et elle m'a persuadé de tenter le coup. Si je ne t'en ai pas parlé c'est qu'avec l'affaire Snape on n'a pas eu l'occasion de faire autre chose que se croiser.

- Je suis content pour toi, pour vous. Bon mes yeux vont avoir du mal à se remettre d'avoir vu ma cousine à poil et mon cerveau à oublier les images de vous qu'il m'a montré ... mais je devrais arriver à gérer si vous êtes heureux.

- Moi en tout cas je le suis. Bonjour cousin. La prochaine fois, tu es prié de frapper avant d'entrer. Parce que même si tu veux te rincer l'œil, j'ai pas spécialement envie que tu arrives pendant un câlin.

- Pas non plus envie de le voir, votre câlin, grommela Sirius en attrapant les tasses.

Remus ne dit rien mais avait tout de même relativement rougi. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de parler ainsi de ses activités intimes en présence d'un ami et de sa partenaire. Mais il était tout de même amusé de voir les deux cousins se chamailler. Il attrapa une brioche dans le sachet que Sirius avait dû apporter et mordit à pleines dents dedans. Sa colère était tombée dès que Dora l'avait embrassé tendrement avant d'aller étreindre Sirius. Pourtant sa bonne humeur se ternit un instant quand en fronçant les sourcils, il releva la tête pour le regarder. Il avait les traits tirés, le teint pâle et son sourire reflétait une certaine tristesse malgré l'effort qu'il faisait pour le cacher.

- Sirius, tu as dit vouloir me parler. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? C'est Harry ?

- Non non, ce n'est pas lui. Tout va bien.

- Je vois bien que non.

- J'ai juste appris des choses hier et j'avais besoin d'en parler pour les digérer. Mais je reviendrais plus tard. Je vais vous laisser partager un dimanche tranquille vu que je vous ai empêché d'avoir un réveil amoureux.

- Non reste, je devais passer voir ma mère de toute façon. Je vais le faire maintenant et je reviendrais cet après midi, annonça Dora qui avait compris qu'elle était de trop entre eux.

Sirius protesta vivement mais rien ne la fit changer d'avis. Elle lui déposa une bise sur la joue, embrassa passionnément un Remus partagé entre gêne et désir, puis transplana directement. L'Auror renifla en disant qu'il espérait qu'elle transitait par chez elle avant, car si Andromeda la voyait arriver avec un caleçon d'homme en dessous de son tee-shirt froissé, ça risquait de faire du propre chez les Tonks.

- C'est ma cousine Rem', alors même si tu as ma bénédiction, ne lui fais pas de mal, sentimentalement parlant car je sais que pour le reste je n'ai pas à m'en faire.

- Ce n'était pas mon intention.

- Bien ... oh et ... j'avais prévu d'avoir cette conversation avec Harry sous peu mais ça va me faire de l'entrainement. Alors, pas que je serais contre d'être le tonton d'un petit loupiot, mais vous débutez juste votre relation alors ...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons un excellent contraceptif qui se nomme Sirius Black, ironisa Remus d'un œil moqueur. En attendant tu es nul à chier, alors tu as intérêt à faire des progrès si tu ne veux pas que Harry te rit au nez. Et je ne suis pas idiot. N'oublie pas que j'ai toujours été le plus réfléchi du groupe.

- Hum ... mais bon je sais aussi que dans le feu de l'action ... des fois on ne pense pas à tout et ...

- Sirius, garde cette conversation pour ton fils, j'ai passé l'âge de la recevoir. Et ça t'évitera aussi d'avoir l'air con devant moi. Merlin, je ne pensais vraiment pas que j'aurais un jour cette discussion avec _toi_. Et surtout entraine toi bien ... ou appelle moi quand tu parleras à Harry. Je ne louperais ça pour rien au monde.

- Saleté de loup.

- C'est vrai que je ne me suis pas encore lavé mais un chien fou m'a un peu pris de court ce matin, donc il va falloir que tu assumes. Maintenant si tu arrêtais de déblatérer sur ma vie sexuelle, tu pourrais peut-être m'en dire plus sur ce qui te rend triste.

Sirius soupira avant d'avaler une gorgée de thé. Puis il leva les yeux vers son ami. Toute bonne humeur avait disparu de son visage et une grande douleur avait envahi ses yeux.

- J'ai appris des choses hier ... sur Regulus.

o0o

Lucius regarda l'heure. L'après midi était bien entamée et malgré que le soleil soit encore haut dans le ciel, la journée était plus proche de son terme que de son commencement. Il allait bientôt falloir qu'il aille à son entretien avec Albus. Il ne l'avait pas encore mis au courant de l'échec de sa mission. Il avait lui-même eu du mal à l'accepter. Il avait ruminé pendant plus d'une semaine. Narcissa l'avait même repris plusieurs fois avant de lui promettre de faire chambre à part s'il continuait à vouloir tout massacrer d'un regard. Etrangement, ça avait été ce qui l'avait aidé à se calmer et il avait fini par demander audience auprès du directeur de l'école. Enfin, il s'était relaxé grâce à cette menace et aux grands yeux bleus de sa fille. Deux fois en une semaine, ils s'étaient rendus au foyer pour continuer à tisser ces liens si particuliers dont un enfant avait besoin pour vivre pleinement avec ses parents. Moïra ne parlait pas beaucoup. Elle s'occupait, dessinait, regardait les autres jouer, mais elle ne tentait pas de participer. Comme si elle avait peur qu'ils arrêtent si elle participait. Mais elle ne semblait pas s'ennuyer.

Il rangea sa montre pour se concentrer sur sa famille. Narcissa était assise sur le lit et lisait une histoire à la fillette. Celle-ci regardait les images avec attention tout en écoutant la voix douce de sa nouvelle maman. C'était une image très attendrissante et Lucius se sentit bien plus ému qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Mais il était temps pour lui de repartir à ses occupations moins agréables. Il se leva pour embrasser les deux femmes de sa vie avant de prendre congé. Moïra le regarda tristement avant qu'il ne lui promette de revenir la voir rapidement. Et quand il sortit de la chambre, il emporta avec lui un sourire lumineux de sa fille. Il était maintenant réellement pressé de pouvoir l'emmener chez eux. Pourtant il attendrait la date prévue. Pas qu'il n'arriverait pas à faire changer d'avis la directrice, mais plutôt parce que Narcissa et lui préféraient que leurs deux enfants rentrent au manoir le même jour.

Son regard fut soudain attiré par un mouvement un peu plus loin. Il tourna la tête pour voir, par une porte entrouverte, un jeune adolescent qu'il n'avait pas revu lors de ses derniers passages. Il renifla dédaigneusement car il avait toujours en tête ses tendances agressives. Pourtant, persuadé d'être seul, le garçon n'avait plus rien de l'énervé qui l'avait par deux fois bousculé. Il était assis en tailleur sur son lit et était plongé dans un livre qui paraissait passionnant. Il n'avait plus rien du petit frondeur. Lucius se secoua. Il avait un rendez-vous et il se moquait pas mal du reste. Tant qu'il ne touchait pas à Moïra et qu'il n'agressait aucun autre enfant, le reste lui importait peu.

Mais lorsqu'un pas énervé et les ronchonnements de Madame Mangin s'élevèrent des escaliers, il se cacha instinctivement derrière l'énorme plante en pot qui n'avait visiblement pas pu être déplacé dans la petite cours arrière du foyer. Ce n'était pas son genre de regarder par les trous de serrure. Mais ça également, cela lui semblait étrange. La directrice si douce avec ses orphelins, devenait une toute autre personne face à ce garçon. Bon, il s'était battu et ce comportement était déjà punissable, mais il n'y avait quand même pas eu mort d'homme pour le traiter ainsi. Ce qui le rendait mal à l'aise était la ressemblance qu'il trouvait avec son propre comportement quelques années plus tôt. Quand il était attendri par Ioann et qu'il était ignoble avec Draco.

- Kerrian Wise ! S'écria-t-elle entrant dans la chambre du garçon en secouant une enveloppe.

Au travers du feuillage, Lucius eut le temps de le voir sursauter, et de se forger un visage tout aussi énervé que celui de la directrice.

- Je t'avais interdit de rester en contact avec tes anciens camarades, alors comment expliques-tu que tu aies reçu cette lettre ?

- Vous avez ouvert mon courrier ? Eructa le garçon en se levant d'un bond pour attraper le parchemin.

- N'y pense même pas. Si tu as été envoyé ici c'était pour être séparé d'eux. La première règle était : aucun contact avec eux.

- Ce sont mes copains ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de me forcer à ne plus les apprécier !

- Si tu es arrivé ici dans mon établissement c'était justement pour être isolé, alors tu vas te conformer à nos règles et rapidement.

- Je leur ai juste demandé de me fournir la liste des livres pour la prochaine rentrée dès qu'ils l'auront. Je ne pense pas que ce soit un crime de se renseigner sur les cours !

- Tu t'intéresses aux cours alors que tu ne vas plus à ceux donnés par les précepteurs ? Tu veux me faire mourir de rire c'est bien cela ?

- Je m'en fous de vos précepteurs. Ils sont là pour apprendre aux gosses ! Ils ont rien à m'apprendre car je suis trop âgé. Est-ce qu'ils peuvent m'apprendre combien de chenilles tranchées il y a dans la potion de ratatinage ? Est-ce qu'ils vont m'apprendre le mouvement de baguette pour lancer un _Accio_ ? Non, mais m'apprendre à lire, écrire ou à compter ça c'est dans leurs cordes ! Pourquoi j'ai plus le droit d'aller au collège comme avant ? Là au moins j'apprenais des choses !

- Parce que je n'ai pas les moyens humains de déléguer quelqu'un pour t'amener là-bas et venir te chercher. Ici ce sont les professeurs qui se déplacent et pas l'inverse !

- Alors laissez-moi y aller seul !

- Pour que tu t'enfuis à la première occasion ? N'y pense même pas !

- Et alors ? Vous seriez ainsi débarrassée de moi, de quoi vous plaignez vous ? C'est pourtant ce que vous voulez non ?

- Pour que ça me retombe dessus ? Certainement pas. Je te supporterais jusqu'au bout et toi aussi. En fait c'est ça, tu veux tout faire pour me porter préjudice. Mais tu ne gagneras pas. Tu n'iras pas dans ce collège avec tes copains. Tu vas reprendre les cours avec les précepteurs et tu vas t'y tenir. Cette fois c'est la goûte de trop. Tu seras puni sévèrement à chaque manquement à mon autorité. Je vais te dresser moi. Et si tu es sage, mon rapport ne sera peut-être aussi catastrophique qu'il le pourrait.

- Ça va faire un an que je suis là et j'ai l'impression de perdre tout ce que je savais et que j'avais avant. J'ai des droits et vous devez les respecter.

- Tu as perdu beaucoup de droits quand on t'a transféré ici. Et estime-toi heureux de ne pas avoir été envoyé dans un établissement pénitentiaire pour jeunes délinquants. Certains y sont allés pour moins que ça. On m'a imposé ta présence mais je ne te laisserais pas semer la zizanie et développer une violence chez mes enfants.

- Vos enfants ? _Vos_ enfants ? Ce ne sont pas _vos_ enfants ! Ce sont des orphelins, comme moi, qui attendent qu'une famille les aime tel qu'ils sont. Moi j'attends juste d'avoir dix sept ans et de partir d'ici. Ou que vous m'y envoyez dans cette prison pour ados. Ça ne pourra de toute façon pas être pire qu'ici avec vous !

- Alors je vais faire en sorte que tu restes ici. Si c'est là la pire punition pour toi, alors je ferais avec. Et profite bien du temps qu'il te reste à faire ici, car une fois hors de ces murs, tu ne seras plus rien et tu pourras toujours mendier pour que je t'aide, ça n'arrivera pas. Il ne sortira jamais rien de bon de toi. Maintenant je te veux en cours dès demain au lieu de préparer je ne sais quel mauvais coup. Et je ne veux pas te voir hors de ta chambre le reste du temps. Plus aucun contact avec les voyous que tu as connus avant. Et tu apprendras à me parler avec respect, si tu ne veux pas que j'utilise les anciennes méthodes pour te faire écouter.

- Respectez-moi et je vous respecterais ... Je vous déteste. Je vous exècre encore plus que ces cons de l'administration qui me traitent comme de la merde ! Un jour je réussirais. Un jour je serais quelqu'un et vous vous ne serez rien de plus qu'une directrice sectaire d'un foyer délabré. Un jour, je vous montrerais que je ne suis pas rien !

Lucius avait suivi toute la dispute avec intérêt. Des choses avaient été dites. Des mots avaient été criés. Des menaces avaient été proférées. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait que s'interroger un peu plus. Il regarda le garçon bousculer violemment la directrice qui manqua de tomber au sol, et se jeter dans les escaliers qui montaient à l'étage supérieur. Le blond ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait plus haut car cela ne l'avait jamais intéressé. Il se contentait des pièces où sa fille allait. Il reposa ses yeux sur Madame Mangin et ne put manquer la fureur qui transpirait d'elle alors qu'elle lui ordonnait de revenir tout de suite dans sa chambre. Elle avait d'ailleurs sorti une clé de sa poche. Elle semblait vouloir l'y enfermer à double tours pour être sûre qu'il respectait bien ses ordres.

Certes ce gosse était arrogant, violent et visiblement réfractaire à toute forme d'autorité. Mais il avait dit des choses qui l'avaient interpelé. Lucius se secoua. Il n'avait pas le temps. Il était maintenant en retard pour rencontrer Albus et il avait horreur du retard. Que ce soit pour lui ou pour les autres. Et alors qu'il regardait la directrice déchirer la lettre déclencheuse de toute cette dispute avant de redescendre d'une démarche raide, il se promit de rechercher dans le passé de ce Kerrian Wise pour en savoir plus sur ses problèmes disciplinaires. Il devait comprendre ce qui rendait la directrice aussi furieuse voire odieuse envers lui. Peut-être que contrairement à ce qu'il avait présumé, il y avait bien eu mort d'homme. Alors dans ce cas, il se chargerait lui-même de l'éloigner de sa fille et des autres enfants.


	57. MM&S

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen et Connors.

Béta : BettyMars

Zarakinel, merci pour ton compliment et pour ton avis sur les publications.

Morganne-bzh, Et non, je n'avais pas oublié Hedwige, et elle ne pouvait pas revenir comme une fleur après son long voyage. Pour ce qui est des défis, à vrai dire, c'est ma béta qui est une accro de la télévision et quasiment tous ses défis ont un rapport avec une série ou un film (sauf de rare fois quand pour le chapitre d'aujourd'hui).

Ah Severus qui fait preuve de tact avec Kreattur, fallait bien que ça arrive à un moment ou un autre pour une autre personne de sa famille. Mais bon, la guerre contre Voldemort mérite bien quelques sacrifices. Sirius a eu son lot de choc émotionnel et en prime il se retrouve face à une scène intime concernant son meilleur ami et sa cousine qu'il aurait préféré éviter. Sacré Sirius ce n'était pourtant pas sa fête lol.

Kerrian vous intrigue réellement et c'est normal. Qu'a fait ce gosse. Pourquoi la directrice est-elle ainsi avec lui ? Est-ce que Lucius va réellement faire quelque chose pour lui ? Les réponses arriveront bientôt, promis. Mais en attendant, voici un chapitre que je qualifierais de très tranquille et un extrait de ce qu'on souhaite réellement à Ioann et de façon définitive … surtout après tout ce qu'il a enduré ) Aussi je vous laisse découvrir tout ça avec, j'espère, autant de plaisir que j'en ai eu à l'écrire.

Bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain.

* * *

Phrase défi : « Bestiole » et « Mon petit monstre ».

* * *

**Chapitre 56 : MM&S.**

_Mercredi 25 Mai 1994._

Ioann était assis au bord du lac, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Il sursauta lorsqu'un tentacule du calamar géant sortit brusquement de l'eau pour attraper un malheureux oiseau. Le garçon soupira et posa son menton sur ses genoux qu'il avait remontés contre son torse. Le ciel était couvert, le vent soufflait désagréablement et pourtant il faisait chaud. Un orage ne devait pas être bien loin. Mais il ne bougea pas. Il n'en avait pas envie. En fait, il ne savait pas trop de quoi il avait envie pour l'instant. Il s'était isolé car il en avait senti le besoin pressant. Depuis qu'il était revenu à Poudlard, il y avait toujours eu quelqu'un avec lui. Si cela lui avait fait du bien après son périple, d'être ainsi entouré, là il avait besoin de faire le point.

James Dawson. Un nom banal pour un homme au physique tout aussi banal. De taille moyenne, la cinquantaine bien tassée, un certain embonpoint, des cheveux brun, grisonnants sur les tempes et de fines lunettes sur le nez. Pourtant, pour Ioann, cet homme était tout sauf ordinaire. Et pour cause, c'était le Psychomage qui allait le suivre pendant quelques temps. Ioann savait qu'il devait le voir. Il le comprenait encore plus maintenant. Après tout, sa réaction à l'attaque de Sergueï avait été excessive. Fuguer avait été une grossière erreur. Et même s'il avait trouvé Titan, rencontré Klav et Jarek et découvert de nouveaux paysages, il savait très bien que s'il avait été bien avec son passé, rien de cela ne serait arrivé. Mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'il se sentait encore mitigé quant à avoir un suivi psychologique. Il ne voulait plus penser à avant. Il aurait aimé pouvoir tout enfouir au plus profond de lui et oublier une bonne fois pour toute. Sauf qu'il avait essayé et que ça aurait pu mal se terminer.

Avec un nouveau soupir, il se dit que si voir le docteur Dawson pouvait l'aider à avancer, c'était peut-être bon de tenter l'expérience ... en fait il était surtout mort de trouille de devoir se rappeler de tout ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas et de devoir en parler. Il savait que son père était au courant de bien des choses mais pas de tout car il ne lui avait jamais raconté ce qu'il avait vécu. Aujourd'hui il avait eu un premier contact avec son thérapeute. Ils s'étaient présentés, avaient parlé des cours, de ses amis, de sa famille. Il n'avait abordé aucun sujet sensible. Juste un premier contact. Et cela avait suffit à Ioann pour le faire paniquer et angoisser. Une bourrasque de vent plus forte que les autres le fit relever la tête. L'orage approchait.

Pourtant il ne bougea pas. Il accusait un peu le contre coup et son corps semblait désireux de rester tranquille. Il sourit doucement en pensant avec ironie, qu'il avait enfin l'esprit vide de toutes pensées. Mais cette fois, il se sentait plus serein. Un cri derrière lui le fit se redresser. Il se retourna et vit comme une boule blanche rouler dans l'herbe avant de disparaître dans une aspérité du terrain. Un piaulement le fit se lever d'un coup. Il avança rapidement car même s'il n'avait pas bien vu, il était persuadé que c'était la douce voix de son fennec qui avait retentie. Et effectivement, quand il arriva devant l'objet de sa curiosité, il tomba sur l'étrange tableau de Titan, couché sur une chouette qu'il reconnut immédiatement comme celle de Potter. Les ailes du volatile dépassaient de part et d'autre du petit renard qui avait le museau perdu dans une mer de plumes blanches.

- Titan ! Laisse Hedwige tranquille ! Arrête ! Tu vas lui faire mal ! S'écria Ioann épouvanté du tableau.

Le fennec releva la tête et le regarda en penchant la tête comme se questionnant sur ce qu'il lui demandait, avant de gronder lorsque la chouette lui mordilla une de ses grandes oreilles. En représailles, il lui fila un grand coup de langue qui la fit s'ébrouer les plumes avec un air outré. Ioann, lui, se demandait s'il était en train de rêver. Hedwige poussa un fort hululement. Titan se redressa en secouant la tête comme pour indiquer que les décibels étaient bien trop élevés pour lui. Aussitôt, elle se projeta sur lui avec force, l'entrainant bouler un peu plus loin.

- Ben mince alors ... mon fennec et la chouette de Harry Potter jouent ensemble ... cette fois c'est sûr, je sais pourquoi j'ai un psy ...

- C'est aussi peut-être parce que tu parles tout seul.

Ioann sursauta une nouvelle fois avant de se retourner et fusiller du regard la personne qui venait d'arriver.

- Tu as encore des progrès à faire. Tu es loin d'égaler ton père niveau regard noir et crois moi, j'ai de l'expérience.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Dray m'a dit que papa ne t'avait plus fait une seule remarque autre que pour t'aider depuis des semaines.

- C'est vrai. Et tu sais quoi, ben je l'aime bien ton père. C'est quelqu'un de bien. Et ... et je crois que j'aimerais avoir un père comme lui.

- Ton père est aussi quelqu'un de bien Nev'. N'en doute pas.

- Sauf que c'était avant Lestrange ... Je la déteste ! Je ... J'ai eu peur pour toi Ioann. Quand Harry m'a dit ce qu'elle t'avait fait, j'ai imaginé que tu devenais comme mes parents. J'ai de bons amis dans ma Maison, mais toi, j'ai l'impression que je suis important pour toi. Et tu comptes vraiment beaucoup pour moi.

- Je vais bien maintenant. Je ... j'ai voulu mourir après l'attaque. J'ai souhaité plusieurs fois qu'elle ait fini le travail. T'es mon ami Neville. Mon vrai premier ami. Avant j'avais Draco et ma famille. Mais toi, tu es le premier élève qui ne m'ait pas regardé de travers ou de haut. Même en sachant que j'étais le fils du prof que tu aimais le moins, tu es resté avec moi. Et tu as toujours été là pour moi. Tu es important pour moi.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent intensément avant de se sourire. Puis ils tournèrent la tête vers le glapissement qui s'éleva. Titan était couché à plat ventre, Hedwige perchée sur son dos et elle s'amusait à lui tirer les oreilles tout en le maintenant au sol en battant des ailes.

- Papa dirait que mes animaux sont pathétiques. Entre Wattoo qui est « un poisson rouge insipide » et Titan qui se fait battre par une chouette, je dirais qu'il n'a pas tout à fait tort. Je vais presque réussir à battre Draco sur ce niveau.

- Draco a un animal ?

- Oui. Il n'en parle pas car Oncle Lus lui a demandé de rester discret. Mais papa lui a offert deux lapins nains il y a quelques années.

- Draco Malfoy, petit prince des Serpentards, fils du grand Lucius Malfoy possède deux lapins ?

- Ouais, Pompon et Pomponnette. Et même que Pompon c'est un descendant d'un lapin garou ... un lapin de garenne mordu par un loup garou, rigola Ioann.

- Oh Merlin, suivit Neville en éclatant de rire. Dis, tu crois que si je me moque de lui, mon espérance de vie diminuerait de combien ?

- En années ou en siècles ?

Les deux garçons repartirent dans un fou rire qui leur apporta des larmes aux yeux. Au sol, Titan avait repris le dessus et mâchouillait distraitement les plumes du dos de la chouette qui avait tourné la tête de façon à le regarder faire sans plus s'agiter. Elle hulula doucement et récolta un coup de langue avant de s'installer un peu plus et de laisser ses yeux se fermer.

o0o

_Dimanche 5 Juin 1994._

Draco fulminait. Si de la fumée était sortie de son nez, on aurait pu le confondre avec un Magyar à pointes. Sa matinée avait commencé tranquillement. C'était dimanche, il pouvait dormir plus tard. Il était bien au chaud sous la couette, confortablement enfoncé dans son matelas. Et il avait fallu qu'une langue baveuse vienne le réveiller en lui léchant le visage à l'heure indécente de quatre heures du matin. Il s'était levé de mauvaise humeur, avant attraper Titan sous le bras puis avait déboulé dans le dortoir de son frère avant de lâcher la Bestiole sur son lit. Ioann s'était réveillé en sursaut et il lui avait ricané au nez que c'était bien fait pour lui et qu'il devrait s'occuper de ses animaux s'il ne voulait pas avoir des problèmes. Puis il était reparti en claquant la porte sans se soucier d'avoir réveillé tous les garçons présents dans la pièce.

Il était revenu dans son lit où il s'était glissé avec délice tout en étant bien content d'être dans les cachots, au moins l'aube naissante ne le dérangerait pas. Pourtant il avait mis un temps fou avant de repartir dans les bras de Morphée. Et moins de trente minutes plus tard, il était réveillé par un bourdonnement incessant. Pas désagréable, mais dérangeant. Quand il avait ouvert les yeux, il avait poussé un petit cri surpris avant de manquer de s'étaler au sol. Il se rattrapa miraculeusement en grimaçant. Il avait forcé sur sa main et une vive douleur avait achevé de le réveiller. Puis il avait fusillé l'origine du bourdonnement de son regard le plus noir.

Mais la petite chatte qui avait élu domicile juste à côté de son oreiller, se contenta de ronronner un peu plus fort reposant sa tête sur sa patte tendue. Draco s'était assis dans son lit avant de renifler son pyjama. Non, il ne sentait rien de spécial. Pourquoi donc attirait-il les animaux ? D'un coup de main, il essaya de virer le félin mais celui-ci se leva, s'étira avant de monter sur ses genoux et de tenter de lui escalader le torse pour lui donner des coups de tête dans le menton. Un rire le fit soupirer alors que Blaise se bidonnait dans son lit. Vincent se leva pour aller aux toilettes sans même le voir. Il fallait bien avouer qu'avant son pipi matinal, le garçon était un peu à côté de la plaque. Mais le blond ne put s'amuser plus de cette pensée car une langue râpeuse était en train de lui nettoyer le bas du visage.

Choppant la chatte par la peau du cou, il s'était levé pour la coller dans les bras de Théo en lui disant de la remettre à sa copine. Il avait mal à la tête d'avoir si peu dormi et aurait aimé prolonger un peu plus sa nuit mais il savait déjà qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir une deuxième fois. Alors il s'était levé et avait suivi le mouvement de ses camarades de dortoir. Mais là, c'était la goute d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Alors qu'il venait d'arriver dans la Grande Salle, il était brutalement tombé au sol alors qu'une boule de poils grise, encore elle, se retournait vers lui, en s'asseyant, la queue entourant ses pattes et le regardant comme si elle se moquait alors qu'elle ronronnait tranquillement. Alors oui, il fulminait. C'était une conspiration. Il était sûr qu'il y avait une machination et que les animaux s'étaient ligués contre lui. Qu'avait-il donc fait pour encourir leur courroux ?

Mais alors qu'il s'installait à sa place, il ne put que remarquer Ioann, en face de lui, gloussant de rire comme une adolescente idiote. Aussi, sans aucun remord, il lui envoya un coup de pied dans le tibia. Son frère cria d'indignation avant de lui rendre son coup avec arrogance.

- Fais gaffe, Snape, je sais où t'habites, et je pourrais bien venir te tuer dans ton sommeil.

- Même pas peur, Malfoy. Moi aussi je sais où t'habites et même que je connais beaucoup de choses sur toi.

- Je connais ton père.

- Le tien m'a à la bonne, nananère !

Et il lui tira la langue alors qu'autour d'eux, leurs amis pouffaient de rire et que les autres les regardaient surpris. Si les Serpentards avaient déjà été témoins de certaines petites scènes entre les deux frères, pour les autres Maisons, c'était une première. Draco roula des yeux devant ce comportement de gamin, mais au fond de lui il était content. Il avait devant lui son petit frère souriant et insouciant qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis bien longtemps. Finalement, même s'il avait angoissé pendant des jours et des jours, cette fugue avait fait du bien à Ioann. Il ne savait pas comment, mais cela lui avait remis les idées en place et il semblait vouloir juste s'amuser sans penser au regard des autres ou aux chuchotis. Car quoi que les professeurs aient demandé, il savait très bien que certains étaient très curieux de vérifier par eux-mêmes les traces de sa maltraitance.

Et il n'était pas le seul à penser ça. Severus n'avait pu retenir un sourire de voir son garçon ainsi. Il avait l'impression que le poids qui s'était installé sur ses petites épaules s'était envolé. Ioann ressemblait à un enfant de son âge, sans souci ni douleur. Poppy l'avait vu la veille et son bilan avait été très positif. Son estomac était quasiment guéri. Il n'avait plus de potions à prendre avant de manger depuis quelques jours et bientôt il n'aurait plus besoin de celle contre les nausées quand son repas ne passait pas. Son poids avait même déjà légèrement augmenté. Son oreille en aurait encore pour quelques temps à entendre comme avant mais elle était confiante sur le fait que pour son anniversaire, son audition serait de nouveau totale. Quant à ses muscles, ils n'avaient plus eu de crise tétanique depuis presque une semaine.

- Et bien, il a la pêche ton fils, l'interpella Sirius en s'asseyant. Je l'avais rarement vu comme ça.

- Tu as pourtant devant toi le vrai Ioann, le petit espiègle que j'ai habituellement à la maison quand le monde ne s'amuse pas à lui faire du mal.

- Et bien ça doit faire un sacré bordel à la maison quand les deux loustics sont réunis.

- C'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à présent, mais maintenant qu'il y a un jeune fennec et bientôt une nouvelle Malfoy dans l'équation, j'ai peur de n'avoir encore rien vu côté bordel.

- Ton fils est aussi un Maraudeur maintenant.

- Oui, ça aussi c'est une chose qui passe mal. Que mon chaton copine avec les farceurs de l'école ne me gène pas, ça lui permet de s'ouvrir aux autres. Mais que tu le nommes avec votre surnom, j'apprécie moins. J'ai de mauvais souvenirs des Maraudeurs.

- Je n'ai pas que de bons souvenirs de toi non plus. Entre tes sorts piquants et tes potions du diable, c'était une horreur.

- Ah oui, c'était le bon temps, sourit sardoniquement Severus s'attirant un regard noir de Sirius.

Minerva gloussa doucement. Elle n'avait pu manquer d'entendre ses deux collègues parler et elle aussi s'était retrouvée quelques années auparavant quand ils essayaient de s'entretuer à chaque coin de couloir. Au moins Draco, Ioann et les Weasley n'étaient pas encore versés dans le meurtre organisé. Mais elle ouvrit grand les yeux quand une chouette blanche fondit sur le jeune blond et l'attaqua brusquement. A l'instar de Harry Potter, elle se leva d'un bond. Mais alors qu'elle allait se diriger vers la table des Serpentards, Severus lui intima de s'asseoir et de finir son repas. Elle le regarda outrée avant de finalement l'écouter. S'il ne s'inquiétait pas pour son filleul, pourquoi devait-elle le faire ?

Parmi les élèves, c'était le silence. Harry avait tenté de se précipiter sur Hedwige pour l'empêcher de faire un carnage. Il n'était pas ami avec Draco, mais il ne le détestait pas non plus. Et si sa chouette avait perdu les pédales, il n'allait pas laisser le Serpentard payer les pots cassés. Mais George l'avait brutalement attrapé et il était tombé assis à ses côtés un peu vivement. Son postérieur allait le lui faire remarquer toute la journée. Puis une fois les idées sorties de son caleçon, il demanda au rouquin ce qu'il faisait. Seul un sourire en coin lui répondit et il se dit que peut-être il n'avait pas besoin de jouer les héros et de délivrer son camarade. De son côté, Draco pestait contre l'animal qui l'avait pris d'assaut. Il aurait mieux fait de s'enterrer dans son lit une bonne fois pour toute au lieu de braver le danger.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui ? S'écria-t-il en repoussant une nouvelle fois Hedwige. Potter, ta chouette est complètement fêlée !

- Ben c'est un jour spécial, pouffa Ioann.

- Et bien je m'en tape que ce soit un putain de jour spécial pour toute cette putain de ménagerie ! Moi je veux la paix !

Il réussit à repousser le rapace qui alla se poser au centre de la table. Tous deux se toisèrent avec humeur, bien que le regard de Draco dégageait une sorte de défi. Elle hulula en retour et il fronça les sourcils en une moue menaçante.

- Et dire qu'ils étaient si contents, soupira Ioann s'attirant un regard interrogateur de son frère.

- Contents de quoi ?

- D'être les premiers bien sûr !

- Les premiers à quoi ? A me pourrir mon dimanche ? A me réveiller avant l'aube ? Tu sais que tu m'énerves toi aussi avec tes énigmes ?

D'un coup la chatte de Daphné monta sur la table et s'installa à côté de sa cuillère et déposa un petit paquet devant lui. Un sourcil haussé, Draco l'attrapa en plissant son nez. Il le regarda de tous les côtés en ce demandant ce que pouvait contenir une si petite boite. Mais finalement la curiosité l'emporta et il souleva le couvercle. Une explosion retentit alors qu'un énorme nuage argenté l'entourait. Quand les confettis brillants retombèrent, le Serpentard était plus furieux que jamais, et son visage tout recouvert de paillettes. Le regard noir qu'il lança à son frère, mort de rire, aurait pu tuer n'importe qui sur place. Bien, il allait retourner dans son dortoir, prendre une douche et se glisser dans son lit jusqu'au lendemain matin. Il était maintenant la risée de toute la Grande Salle et il avait horreur de ça.

Il allait se lever pour partir quand un grand cri le stoppa. Comme tout le monde, il tourna la tête vers la porte. Une Miss Teigne toute ébouriffée arriva ventre à terre en feulant sourdement. Derrière elle, grognant de joie, Titan tentait de lui attraper la queue de ses dents. Rusard arriva un instant plus tard, un balai à la main essayant de frapper le petit fennec. Il proférait des menaces à l'encontre de l'animal et semblait écumer de rage. Il ne vit pas Chatonne sauter de la table directement dans ses jambes. Le concierge perdit l'équilibre et s'étala de tout son long au milieu de la Grande Salle. Miss Teigne revint vers lui et le renifla comme pour vérifier qu'il allait bien. Titan en profita pour s'approcher d'elle et claquer ses dents sur le plumeau qui faisait balancier devant lui. La chatte se retourna brusquement pour lui passer un coup de patte tout en soufflant méchamment faisant partir le renard en courant, dans les pieds de son maitre.

Ioann l'attrapa dans ses bras et lui gratouilla derrière les oreilles pour le cajoler. Argus se releva sèchement en menaçant Titan et Ioann avant de repartir en bougonnant lorsqu'Albus l'eut sermonné sur son attitude. Derrière lui, Miss Teigne sortit de la Grande Salle en grognant de mécontentement alors que sa queue fouettait l'air. Le fennec releva la tête vers son maitre avant de tenter de redescendre. Mais Ioann le gronda en lui disant qu'il ne fallait pas arracher les poils de Miss Teigne, avant de murmurer qu'il allait finir par s'empoisonner avec. Puis il enleva ceux que l'animal tenait toujours entre ses dents et se retourna vers son frère.

- C'est leur façon de te souhaiter un bon anniversaire, idiot ...

- Hein ?

Draco le regarda stupéfait, cligna des paupières en ouvrant silencieusement la bouche.

- C'est mon anniversaire ? Couina-t-il légèrement.

- Ben oui. T'avais oublié ? S'étonna Ioann en relâchant Titan qui gigotait dans tous les sens.

- Euh, oui ... il s'est passé tant de choses cette année que je crois que j'ai perdu quelques notions en cours de route.

- Tu as oublié parce que tu n'y pensais pas, n'est-ce pas ? S'inquiéta Ioann en se penchant sur la table.

- Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pas mon cerveau qui déconne. Comment vous avez fait pour leur faire faire ça ?

- Oh, bah cette petite Demoiselle c'est une farceuse ...

- ... Elle aime participer à certains tours quand Fred lui demande.

Les jumeaux venaient de s'approcher d'eux avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Chatonne vient se frotter contre les jambes de son rouquin à elle, comme pour confirmer leurs dires.

- Elle a accepté de nous aider avec notre cadeau.

- Génial le cadeau, grommela Draco en enlevant un maximum de paillettes avec sa serviette.

- Pour mon petit monstre de fennec, il est jeune et s'amuse beaucoup, c'est un peu de l'improvisation, rigola Ioann. Et il s'entend bien avec Hedwige donc je suppose qu'elle en a profité pour marquer le coup elle aussi ... à sa façon. Ils sont intelligents, ils ont dû comprendre quand on parlait de ton anniversaire.

Comme pour illustrer ce qui venait d'être dit, les deux animaux étaient en train de se battre amicalement avant que l'oiseau ne s'envole pour se percher et regarder le fennec sautiller en vain pour tenter de l'attraper.

- Bon anniversaire Dray.

- Bon anniversaire Blondinette, s'écrièrent les jumeaux en se penchant par-dessus la table pour lui claquer l'épaule ou lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

Puis avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, Draco fut entrainé dans une étrange folie par ses amis. Et il passa cette journée sur le terrain de Quidditch, à voler, jouer et s'empiffrer de sucreries en se disant que c'était le meilleur anniversaire qu'il ai eu, même si sa main l'avait tiraillé régulièrement. Il se promit d'aller voir Poppy, au pire le lendemain matin avant son épreuve de Métamorphose. Pour l'instant, il profitait de l'euphorie, oubliant totalement qu'il avait encore une bonne quantité de paillettes éparpillée partout sur lui.

o0o

_Jeudi 9 Juin 1994._

Filius était énervé. La fin de l'année approchait, les examens étaient finis pour une bonne partie des élèves et une nouvelle fois, Peeves en profitait pour faire des siennes. Comme s'il voulait donner un cadeau d'au revoir tous les ans à la même époque. Et cette fois il avait totalement ravagé la Salle Commune de sa Maison. Il y avait de la peinture partout, de nombreux tableaux à restaurer et les fauteuils à nettoyer, les meubles sans dessus-dessous dont certains étaient cassés. La statue de Rowena était dans un sale état et avait perdu quelques petits morceaux de pierre de-ci de-là. Et ça c'était absolument inadmissible. Il allait en parler à Albus et ce maudit esprit n'aurait plus qu'à bien se tenir.

Il parcourut les couloirs à grands pas sans répondre aux salutations des tableaux ou élèves. Mais il ne s'en préoccupait absolument pas. Et quand il manqua de bousculer Hermione, il ne pensa même pas à s'excuser. La jeune fille par contre le regarda avec étonnement. Elle n'avait jamais vu son petit professeur aussi en colère. Et pourtant l'an passé, avec le professeur Lockhart puis avec le passage de Bletchley et Ombrage, ses nerfs avaient été mis à rudes épreuves. L'affaire devait être très grave. Mais elle ne put réfléchir plus longtemps à cela qu'une tornade rousse et une deuxième brune, l'entrainaient dans une salle vide un peu plus loin.

- Bon, les garçons, calmez-vous ! Ne me dites pas que vous avez réussi votre épreuve de Divination, ironisa Hermione.

- Non, grommela Ron, c'est même plutôt le contraire.

- C'est une matière tellement vague, ce ne sont que des devinettes comparé à l'Arithmancie. Ça au moins c'est un domaine fascinant, passionnant ... un peu comme ...

- Hermione, si on avait voulu un exposé sur les matières qu'on étudie on te l'aurait demandé, soupira le roux.

- Méfie toi Ronald, il me reste encore l'épreuve de Runes demain. Alors je suis encore sur les nerfs et je dois encore réviser. Alors abrégez si vous ne voulez pas réviser avec moi.

- Hey, on a fini avec nos examens nous, alors les révisions, tu oublies, râla Harry avant de prendre un air sérieux. En fait il s'est passé un truc tout à l'heure pendant mon épreuve. J'avais juste fini et je me préparais à partir. Trelawney est comme entrée en transe et a commencé à parler d'une voix dure et sonore.

- Tu sais que même le Professeur McGonagall trouve que c'est une vieille folle.

- Je sais et franchement j'aimerais bien. Mais j'ai l'impression que ce qu'elle a dit c'était involontaire. En fait après elle m'a parlé mais c'était comme si elle se rappelait plus ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? Demanda Hermione soudain assez intéressée.

- Elle a dit : « _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est là, solitaire, abandonné de ses amis. Pendant douze ans, son serviteur a été enchainé. Ce soir, avant minuit, le serviteur brisera ses chaines et ira rejoindre son maître. Avec l'aide de son serviteur, le Seigneur des Ténèbres surgira à nouveau, plus puissant et plus terrible que jamais. Ce soir à minuit, le serviteur ira rejoindre son maître_. »

- Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Dit-Pas-Le-Nom avait des amis ?

- Ron !

- Quoi ? C'est vrai ça, il a au moins un _serviteur_ qui va le rejoindre, s'il avait eu des amis, elle aurait dit que son ami irait le rejoindre non ?

- Ron, soupira Hermione. Ça ne veut peut-être rien dire. Elle a bien annoncé ta mort à chaque cours et tu es toujours là, Harry.

- Oui mais elle ne l'a jamais fait de cette façon là. Il y avait quelque chose de malsain dans l'ambiance. Et non, ce n'était pas l'encens qui donnait cet effet.

- Il faudrait peut-être que t'ailles voir Dumbledore ou ton père, proposa Ron.

- Je suis du même avis que Ron. Je ne sais pas comment il faut comprendre ça, mais ça peut être très important.

- Moi je sais comment il faut le comprendre, s'exaspéra Harry. Le serviteur enchainé pendant douze ans, si ce n'est pas Lestrange je ne sais pas qui cela peut être. Elle a passé douze ans enfermée à Azkaban et d'après papa, c'était une grande fan de Voldemort. Et elle va retrouver son maitre qui va devenir plus puissant et terrible qu'avant.

- Ouais, ben tu sais quoi mon pote, tu devrais vraiment aller en parler à quelqu'un. Papa dit que la vieille chouette est une descendante de la célèbre voyante Cassandra Trelawney. Si ça se trouve, c'était une prédiction.

- Une prophétie. La prédiction c'est quand elle fait semblant de regarder dans ses feuilles de thé, soupira Hermione.

- Quel que soit son nom, le résultat est le même : apparemment Lestrange va retrouver son affreux Maître ce soir, répliqua Ron avec énervement.

- C'est pour cela qu'on va voir Dumbledore, s'exaspéra Hermione. Allez venez les garçons, ne perdons pas de temps.

Les trois Gryffondors sortirent de la salle où ils étaient. Ils parcoururent les couloirs avant de tomber sur une scène un peu étonnante. Chatonne tentait d'attraper une petite souris qui se cherchait visiblement un endroit où se cacher. Juste derrière la minette, un fennec déboula en essayant de lui sauter dessus. Et lui-même était pourchassé par une chouette blanche très énergique. Tout ce beau monde disparut dans une cacophonie impossible et un nuage de poils et de plumes.

- Tu sais quoi Harry ? Ta chouette est quand même assez timbrée sur les bords.

- J'avais remarqué Ron. Je sais qu'elle est intelligente mais je me dis quand même que son voyage à travers l'Europe ne lui a pas fait que du bien à elle.

- Moi je les trouve mignons tous les trois à l'amuser ainsi.

- Moi je les trouve timbrés tous les trois. Mais bon, ils fricotent avec mes frères donc c'est peut-être normal.

- Oh, ça explique bien des choses pour toi Ronnie, ricana Harry.

- Tu es censé être mon ami Potter, tu le sais ça.

- Vous savez, moi je me demande quelle est la part de Malfoy et Snape dans les dernières frasques des Jumeaux ... coupa Hermione un peu rêveuse.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Attendez, vous étiez bien là pour l'anniversaire de Draco non ? Vous n'avez pas vu que ... non laissez tomber. Vous n'avez rien vu et vous ne voyez jamais rien de toute façon ...

- Hey ! T'as pas le droit de dire ça, s'offusqua Ron.

- Je crois qu'elle ne te demande pas ton avis. Bon allez, faut vraiment qu'on aille parler au directeur.

o0o

Alors que les trois amis arrivaient devant la gargouille, Ioann était tranquillement assis dans le large fauteuil, une plume en sucre coincée entre ses dents, et les yeux plongés dans un article qui le laissait sceptique. Il avait fini ses épreuves de fin d'année et il n'était pas pressé d'avoir les résultats. Avec un soupir, il se dit que cet été il allait devoir travailler dur pour revenir correctement au niveau. Et son père ne lui laisserait jamais l'occasion de passer des vacances tranquilles après tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers mois. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il redressa la tête pour le voir arriver. Il lui fit un grand sourire avant de s'enfoncer un peu plus confortablement dans son siège.

- Alors mon Cœur, que me vaut le plaisir de te voir à ma place dans mon bureau en train de lire mes revues de potions.

- Je voulais te voir.

- Ah, et quel est le problème ?

- Problème ? Mais il y a pas de problème ...

- Sache, mon petit Chaton chéri, qu'étrangement je m'attends à tout avec toi.

- Bah, quand j'ai des problèmes je ne viens pas te voir, alors tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter, commença Ioann avant de murmurer en baissant la tête devant le regard sévère de son père. Bon, c'était une blague idiote.

- C'est une blague plus qu'idiote, Ioann. Ce n'est pas un sujet de plaisanterie. Quand tu viendras me voir au lieu de tout garder pour toi et de te détruire, alors tu pourras en rire. Mais pas pour l'instant.

- Désolé papa. Mais en fait je voulais juste passer un peu de temps avec toi.

L'air penaud du garçon fit soupirer le professeur. Il s'approcha de lui, déplaça un peu le fauteuil avant de s'appuyer contre le bureau devant lui.

- Alors, profitons de cette fin de journée pour être tous les deux ensembles. Mais d'abord, aurais-tu perdu ton titanesque Titan ?

- Euh non, je crois pas. Mais j'avoue que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il tentait d'entrer dans un terrier de lapin après que le chat de Hermione Granger l'ai renvoyé paître. Mais c'était en début d'après midi. Je crois qu'il a un faible pour les chats. Il aime bien Chatonne et Miss Teigne, bien que pour elle, c'est plus pour l'embêter que pour jouer ...

- C'est un sacré numéro. Et Albus aime beaucoup ses tribulations.

Ioann rigola franchement en étalant ses jambes sur le bureau à côté de son père. Titan avait tenté de raccourcir la barbe du directeur de ses dents plusieurs fois déjà. Ce petit renard mettait une sacrée ambiance dans le château depuis son arrivée.

- Tant qu'il reste loin de mon laboratoire, je dois avouer que ses tours sont amusants. Mais continue de crotter mes affaires de tes pieds et vous serez puni tous les deux.

- Désolé, rougit Ioann en ramassant ses jambes. Dis papa, je pourrais inviter Neville à la maison cet été ?

- Ah, voilà donc pourquoi tu voulais passer un peu de temps avec moi.

- Mais non ! C'est pas du tout ça !

- Enfin un peu quand même, n'est-ce pas, ironisa Severus. Passons. Alors tu me demandes d'inviter Londubat à la maison ... Londubat chez moi ... l'expert de l'explosion de chaudrons à proximité de mon laboratoire. Est-ce que tu vois où est l'erreur ?

- Papaaa ...

Severus regarda l'air suppliant de son fils sans broncher. Puis il se décala en lui lançant un regard signifiant que le sujet était réglé et qu'il n'était plus temps d'argumenter. Il ouvrit un tiroir pour y déposer les copies que Ioann avait précédemment utilisées comme paillasson. Il fouilla un peu avant attraper un rouleau de parchemin qu'il tendit à son fils.

- Ah, et j'ai aussi reçu ça.

Ioann l'attrapa en se demandant ce qu'il avait encore fait car le ton sec de ton père ne pouvait pas indiquer autre chose. Il déroula le parchemin et commença à lire en se disant qu'il ne reconnaissait pas l'écriture.

- A voix haute, s'il te plait.

- Euh oui ... « Monsieur Snape, je dois avouer que j'ai été surprise de ... »

- Avance au dernier paragraphe.

- « C'est donc avec plaisir que j'autorise Neville à venir passer quelques jours chez vous. Et je vous remercie également d'accepter de l'accompagner à la finale de la coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Je m'en voulais de ne pas pouvoir lui accorder ce plaisir. Respectueusement. Augusta Londubat. ».

La voix de Ioann était progressivement montée dans les aigus alors qu'il s'était levé d'un bond. Puis les yeux brillants d'étoiles, il se jeta au cou de son père qui ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Tu crois réellement que j'aurais refusé que tu voies ton ami ? Alors j'ai anticipé ta demande.

- T'es le meilleur papa, je t'aime, je t'aime je t'aime ...

- Allez file lui dire, murmura Severus à son oreille après lui avoir embrassé la tempe. Et j'ai vu avec Lucius, il n'est pas contre l'héberger également donc vous pourrez passer au Manoir voir Draco.

- C'est génial, sourit Ioann avant d'afficher un air calculateur.

- Qu'as-tu donc encore en tête ?

- Rien ... juste que Nev' pourra se moquer de Dray avec les lapins.

- Je sens que cet été ne va pas être reposant, soupira Severus. Mais il ne faudra pas oublier d'étudier non plus Ioann, tu as de grosses lacunes dans certaines matières et l'an prochain tu en auras en plus.

- Je sais, grommela le garçon.

- Et qu'as-tu choisi comme options ?

- Soin aux Créatures Magiques et étude des Runes.

- C'est un bon choix.

Severus avait entendu tous les élèves de sa Maison pour les différentes orientations sauf Ioann. Il lui en avait parlé quelques mois plus tôt et ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour que ce soit auprès de Pomona qu'il se rende pour son entretien. Le professeur savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu être assez impartial pour guider son Chaton correctement. Mais il n'était pas déçu. Il approuvait réellement son choix. Il l'attira à lui pour un nouveau câlin avant de le mettre dehors. Ioann le remercia une nouvelle fois avant de partir à la recherche de Neville pour lui apprendre la bonne nouvelle.

o0o

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Le ciel brillait d'étoiles. Et pourtant, dans une forêt lointaine, une silhouette se faufilait entre les arbres sans s'arrêter sur ces beautés naturelles. Les rumeurs l'avaient guidée jusque là. Presqu'un an qu'elle y travaillait malgré quelques petits plaisirs sadiques et quelques sorts de tortures si agréables à son bien-être. Ce soir elle allait le retrouver. Elle allait lui offrir son allégeance et ses services pour la deuxième fois de sa vie. Avec une joie malsaine, elle était prête à se soumettre de nouveau devant son merveilleux, puissant et unique _Maître_. Mais dans la nuit sans lune, seul son rire malsain de petite fille indiqua sa présence.

o0o

_Vendredi 17 Juin 1994._

L'année était terminée. Les résultats étaient tombés dans la matinée pour tous les élèves qui ne passaient ni leurs BUSE, ni leurs ASPIC. Draco s'en était plutôt bien sorti et espérait que ces bonnes notes pencheraient dans la balance pour que son père revoie un peu sa punition. Il l'acceptait. Là n'était pas la question. Mais s'il pouvait faire sa toilette seul cela l'aiderait garder son orgueil intact et à rester digne devant sa sœur. Ioann n'avait pas eu autant de chance et son bulletin plafonnait à la moyenne sauf en potion où il avait toujours eu un peu d'avance. Il avait donc pris la résolution de travailler dur les premières semaines de vacances. En effet, il devrait rester chez lui et ne verrait Draco et Neville que pour son anniversaire puis en Aout. Il aurait donc largement le temps d'étudier pour ne pas s'ennuyer. Il occultait son psy volontairement. Même s'il avait accepté l'idée, il avait du mal à y penser sans arrière pensée.

Le banquet de fin d'année avait déjà commencé et tous les élèves étaient très excités par l'arrivée des vacances. La Grande Salle était plus bruyante que jamais. A la table des professeurs, Filius bougonnait légèrement. Albus s'était une nouvelle fois trouvé amusé par les facéties de Peeves et la Salle Commune des Serdaigles ne retrouverait sa dignité que dans quelques semaines. Si les meubles avaient été arrangés, les tableaux avaient tous été retirés des murs pour un bon moment. Heureusement que les élèves repartaient le lendemain. De même la statue de Rowena était partie en restauration pour retrouver son intégrité. Et le petit professeur en voulait au directeur de son manque d'intérêt.

Minerva était contente. L'année se terminait enfin. Elle ne se rappelait plus d'avoir vécu une année si difficile depuis bien des années. Mais voir son petit fils de cœur s'amuser avec ses amis tout en dévorant son repas sans ressentir de crampes à son estomac, était un ravissement. Surtout après ce qu'il avait enduré. Elle appréhendait l'année suivante. Visiblement les ennuis de Ioann augmentaient d'un cran tous les ans et elle ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver. Poppy n'était pas loin de penser la même chose. Mais elle espérait que la thérapie qu'il allait suivre, l'aiderait à dépasser ses craintes et à s'ouvrir aux autres en cas de problème.

Sirius était un peu nostalgique. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit, il aimait bien son rôle de professeur. Mais il en avait fini avec ce poste. Depuis l'attaque de Lestrange et des Carrow, Scrimgeour l'avait prévenu qu'ils devaient mettre les bouchées doubles et qu'il avait donc besoin de lui en temps qu'Auror. L'animagus avait vu avec Albus de façon à se faire remplacer par Alastor. L'Auror à la retraite était tout aussi performant qu'avant et il n'avait pas la contrainte d'un patron pour l'en empêcher. Il ne restait plus qu'à le convaincre de venir à Poudlard. Mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que Sirius se trouvait triste de devoir quitter le château. Là il avait la possibilité de passer un peu de temps avec son fils, et il devait reconnaitre que la compagnie de Severus était bien plus agréable maintenant qu'ils avaient enterré la hache de guerre.

Avec un soupir, il se dit qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé que sa vie change autant en une seule malheureuse année. Comme si tout avait basculé depuis le Basilic. Car ce fut à ce moment là que tout avait commencé et ce furent ses retrouvailles avec Narcissa qui avaient précipité les choses. Mais après tout, en un seul soir d'Halloween lointain, il avait perdu bien plus encore ... Un feulement le sortit de ses pensées déprimantes. Comme tout le monde, il regarda la porte pour voir une fusée rousse arriver avec affolement. Il fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant Pattenrond. Le cri indigné de Hermione fit sursauter quelques personnes alors que des rires discrets s'élevaient doucement. Un cliquetis sonore fit prendre conscience à ceux qui n'avaient pas encore réagi et qui connaissaient cet objet Moldu, qu'une boite de conserve vide était accrochée autour du cou du chat et que c'était ce qui l'affolait.

Hermione et Ginny se précipitèrent sur lui pour le débarrasser mais comme une anguille, il leur glissa entre les mains en se débattant toujours. Personne ne pensa à les aider tant ils étaient en train de pouffer de rire. Minerva était outrée. Si c'était encore un coup du Peeves, elle se promettait de lui faire sentir sa désapprobation face à ce comportement humiliant. Pattenrond se précipita vers elle, sauta sur la table avant de courir pour descendre de l'autre côté en renversant quelques verres. Severus le foudroya du regard quand sa robe, heureusement noire, se retrouva trempée. Sirius ricana légèrement à cet état de fait avant de se retourner pour voir où était passé l'animal. Le voyant revenir dans sa direction, il se leva d'un bond et réussit à l'attraper au vol. Pattenrond gigota pour se libérer avant de se faire coincer sous le coude de l'Auror et de ne plus pouvoir bouger.

- Bien, je ne sais pas qui a eu cette idée stupide, mais je trouve désolant qu'on s'attaque ainsi à un animal, dit-il d'une voix sévère en laissant son regard planer sur la salle.

D'une main agile, il défit le nœud et relâcha le chat sur son assiette, sans y prendre garde. Pattenrond secoua la tête en ébouriffant ses poils avant d'aller s'asseoir un peu plus loin pour se lécher avec attention. Hermione s'approcha de lui et le câlina doucement s'attirant un ronronnement discret. Sirius la regarda faire avant de regarder la conserve vide qu'il tenait toujours. Comment ce truc Moldu était arrivé à Poudlard ?

- Black, au lieu de la regarder comme si elle était extraordinaire, tu devrais peut-être t'en débarrasser.

- Je sais. Je me demandais juste ... non rien. On jette ça où au fait ?

- A la poubelle ? Ironisa Severus.

- Sans blague, ronchonna Sirius. Tiens c'est quoi ça ? On dirait qu'il y a un parchemin dedans ...

L'Auror fronça les sourcils et tenta de l'attraper entre son index et son majeur. Mais il avait du mal à l'atteindre tant la boite était étroite. Avec un sourire vainqueur, il tira fortement dessus avant qu'une explosion ne retentisse. Un bruit de casserole s'éleva du nuage de poussière qui s'était formé alors que la boite de conserve s'échouait au sol. Quand le nuage s'estompa, tout le monde remarqua l'absence de Sirius. Des murmures s'élevèrent de partout, ainsi que des cris hystériques s'inquiétant pour le merveilleux grand Auror. Severus, un sourire en coin bien ancré sur son visage, se pencha légèrement, agrippa le chat noir et choqué qui était assis par terre et le posa sur la table, faisant taire tout le monde.

- Toujours prêt à te faire remarquer, n'est-ce pas Black ?

Un miaou indigné lui répondit. Mais l'homme en noir ricana avant de récupérer le parchemin qui avait tant donné de mal à son collègue.

- Alors voyons voir ça. « _Nous avons bien vu que vous aviez apprécié notre dernière blague sur vous. Aussi, pour votre départ, nous n'avons pas résisté à vous la présenter sous une autre forme. Les effets s'estomperont d'ici dix minutes et normalement aucune séquelle ne sera à prévoir. Bon départ au vénérable membre des Maraudeurs de la part des MM&S ». _Dix Minutes ? Voici une excellente nouvelle pour nourrir nos futures discutions professorales.

- MM&S ? Demanda Aurora.

Le regard d'Albus pétillait plus que jamais alors que Poppy pouffait légèrement de rire. Minerva ne put que lever les yeux en se disant que les élèves avaient dépassé le Maître en une seule blague. Il fallait que Sirius soit bien perturbé par la fin de ses fonctions au collège pour ne pas avoir flairé le piège. Alors que le Chat-Sirius soufflait dans direction d'un Severus plus moqueur que jamais, deux rouquins venaient de se lever, une main sur le cœur, un air solennel.

- MM&S, la grande association ...

- ... la plus grande association de tous les temps ...

- ... la plus grande association facétieuse de tous les temps ...

- Oui bon ça va, on a compris que c'était vous, grommela Ron.

- Erreur petit frère ...

- ... car tu n'as certainement pas tout compris ...

- Alors éclairez nous, s'amusa Albus.

- MM&S désigne tous les membres de notre association, commença Fred.

- Magouilleurs, Malfaisants et Stupides ? Renifla de mépris Hermione.

- Presque Hermignonne ! S'écria George. Mais ce n'est pas ça.

- On avait pensé à Maestria, Magnificence et Suprématie.

- Mais on s'est surtout arrêté à : _Ménagerie_ ...

- _Mutins_ ...

- _Et Squamate_ ! Finirent ensemble les deux frères.

- Squa ... quoi ? Demanda Harry en se demandant réellement s'ils n'avaient pas perdu la tête.

- Squamate, nom masculin, souvent au pluriel qui englobe les reptiles au corps recouvert de fines écailles et à la langue mobile, Potter, comme les serpents, sourit ironiquement Draco.

- Mais alors ... ça veut dire que toi ... tu ... , commença Ron en écarquillant les yeux.

- Cela signifie, Monsieur Weasley, que mon fils et mon filleul se sont associés à deux Weasley perturbés et un tas d'animaux pour s'amuser à faire des farces, soupira exagérément Severus. Ne vous inquiétez pas, miss Granger, je gage que votre chat a participé volontairement à cette idiotie.

- Evidement, s'indigna George, on ne ferait jamais de mal à un animal.

- Mais on avait besoin d'un animal neutre pour faire ce coup. Chatonne, Titan ou Hedwige nous auraient aidés avec plaisir, mais trop voyants, continua son jumeau.

- Pattenrond est venu nous voir comme s'il avait compris notre problème afin de nous aider, il est très intelligent lui aussi, déclara Ioann en rougissant de voir les regards étonnés tourner sur lui.

Il fallait dire que penser aux jumeaux et Draco s'associant était déjà étonnant mais de savoir que Ioann était aussi dans le coup, c'était purement stupéfiant. Mais la salle ne resta pas longtemps sous le choc car Sirius reprit d'un coup son apparence et se retrouva assis sur la table des professeurs dans une position assez peu flatteuse. Vexé dans son orgueil, il bougonna avant de se rasseoir sur sa chaise. Dans quelques temps il en rirait avec les autres, mais pour l'instant, il se trouvait honteux d'avoir était pris à un tel piège. Lui, un Maraudeur ! Et Snape qui se foutait ouvertement de lui en vantant l'esprit malin de son fils et de ses amis. Finalement c'était très bien qu'il reprenne son boulot d'Auror, après une telle humiliation ...

o0o

_Samedi 18 juin 1994._

Narcissa était sur un petit nuage depuis le matin même et ce n'était pas la prestation intime et surtout divine de Lucius qui l'avait mise dans cet état là. Non. Aujourd'hui elle allait récupérer définitivement sa petite fille, et son grand garçon rentrait de l'école. Elle allait avoir ses deux enfants rien que pour elle dès la fin de la journée. Et du coup, elle en aurait presque sautillé de joie. Son époux l'avait regardée faire avec attendrissement. Surtout qu'il avait eu droit à un certain nombre d'attentions, de baisers, de câlins. Mais plus l'après midi avançait, moins il arrivait à la tenir. Aussi, décidant de mettre un terme à cette excitation, Lucius l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraina vers la chambre pour qu'elle finisse de se préparer. Puis il demanda à Dobby de vérifier que tout était prêt pour les enfants avant de partir. Quand ils arrivèrent au foyer, la belle blonde se dirigea directement dans la chambre de Moïra laissant les papiers à son mari. La petite fille était assise sur son lit et attendait tranquillement à côté de sa valise.

- Bonjour ma Chérie, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

- Bien ! C'est 'jou'd'hui que j'vais avec vous ?

- Et oui mon Ange, c'est aujourd'hui que tu viens à la maison avec nous. Mais avant on ira chercher ton frère à la gare.

- T'es v'aiment ma maman maint'nant ?

Narcissa, toute émue, lui répondit doucement avant de la serrer dans ses bras tendrement. Elle avait perdu plusieurs bébés, quelques années plus tôt. Mais seule la grossesse de sa fille avait pu être mené jusqu'à connaître le sexe du fœtus. Puis elle avait définitivement perdu la faculté d'être à nouveau une maman depuis qu'elle s'était rendue stérile. Aujourd'hui elle tenait dans ses bras son nouveau bébé. Celui qu'elle avait tant voulu jusqu'à perdre l'espoir que cela arrive. L'émotion allait finir par la submerger et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire lorsqu'une petite voix lui murmura qu'elle était en train de l'étouffer. Dans le bureau de la directrice, Lucius était en train d'achever de signer la paperasse.

- Voilà monsieur Malfoy vous êtes officiellement le père de Moïra. Cela va me faire bizarre de ne plus vous voir venir parmi nous. Je m'étais habituée à vous, sourit Madame Mangin.

- Je n'en doute pas. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je pense que je reviendrais vers vous sous peu.

- Comment cela ? Vous ne comptez pas nous ramener Moïra, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr que non, s'indigna Lucius. Nous l'avons aimé dès que nous l'avons vu. Même notre fils a eu le coup de foudre pour elle. Je ne parlais pas de cela. En fait je suis en train de m'occuper du jeune homme qui vous pose des problèmes.

- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, je vais le dresser à l'ancienne et il va se calmer. Jusqu'à présent je lui ai laissé un peu trop de liberté mais c'est terminé.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas. J'ai déjà une partie de son dossier et j'ai d'ailleurs commencé à l'étudier. Il est relativement intéressant pour l'instant. Mais j'attends la dernière partie concernant son transfert ici. Je pense que nous pourrons régler le cas de ce garçon très rapidement.

- Et bien, si j'ai votre appui, je ne doute pas de le faire enfermer en camp pénitentiaire.

Lucius prit rapidement congé. Cette femme commençait à réellement l'agacer. Il avait raison quand il disait le dossier intéressant. Il pouvait même dire que quelques années plus tôt, il aurait envoyé le gosse au fin fond d'une prison sans hésiter. Mais maintenant il avait une autre vision des choses. Et c'était Madame Mangin qu'il aurait voulu faire enfermer. De part sa position, elle devrait donner la même chance à chacun de ses pensionnaires, pas être sélective et surtout agressive. Mais il s'en occuperait plus tard. Pour l'instant il avait les deux femmes de sa vie à aller chercher avant d'aller récupérer son fils à l'arrivée du Poudlard Express. Et vu l'heure, ils allaient devoir accélérer le pas.

o0o

Milovan était arrivé depuis déjà un certain temps. La gare n'avait pourtant pas été déserte. Déjà des parents attendaient l'arrivée du Poudlard Express. Comme l'an passé, c'était lui qui était venu récupérer Ioann à son retour de l'école. Severus et lui s'étaient mis d'accord pour laisser le garçon en compagnie de ses camarades comme n'importe quel élève et ainsi de ne pas rappeler son statut de fils de professeur. Même si son animal et le gros de ses affaires seraient rapportés par le professeur dès qu'il en aurait fini avec son rôle dans l'école. Cette année par contre, le Russe accompagnait directement son filleul chez son père. Et il ne pourrait sûrement pas le prendre en vacances chez lui cette fois. Avec la coupe du monde, ses vacances avaient été décalées en Septembre, donc après la reprise des cours pour Ioann. Henrique était dans le même cas de figure et de toute façon, depuis l'attaque médiatique de Sergueï, ils n'avaient toujours pas repris la vie commune.

Cela lui tapait d'ailleurs sur les nerfs mais il avait l'intuition de toujours être espionné. Aussi ils étaient tombés d'accord pour rester séparés encore quelques temps. Ce n'était pas le fait que l'on apprenne qu'ils se côtoyaient et que du coup Henrique n'était pas tant impartial que cela dans l'affaire Snape qui les gênait. Mais malgré certaines évolutions des mœurs, l'homosexualité était toujours un sujet un assez tabou. Et certaines affaires pédophiles et retentissantes qui avaient lieu dans certains pays d'Europe ne les aidaient pas. Pourtant il aurait aimé pouvoir rentrer chez lui et retrouver son homme pour une soirée en tête à tête. Tout cela lui manquait terriblement. Henrique lui avait avoué qu'il se moquait de ce que les autres pensaient. Il était gay depuis bien des années et depuis huit ans il avait trouvé son équilibre. Il n'avait pas honte de lui ni de sa vie et, même s'il savait que rien ne serait simple si leurs préférences étaient sues, il n'avait pas peur.

Milo était plus réticent. Contrairement à son compagnon, il n'avait pas eu de famille pour le soutenir et il avait souffert du regard des autres. Il n'avait eu qu'Ivanna à ses côtés. Et elle était plus jeune que lui de trois ans. Elle l'avait aidé, mais n'avait pas les épaules pour réellement le soutenir à cette époque là. Maintenant il ne savait pas s'il serait capable d'affronter une nouvelle polémique. La voix claire de Narcissa lui fit tourner la tête. Et il réalisa que cette fois il ne serait pas seul. Il aurait Henrique, Severus, mais aussi la famille Malfoy. C'était des éléments non négligeables et influents. Pourtant, il n'était pas prêt. Aussi il enleva ces pensées de sa tête et se concentra sur ses amis. Il ne put retenir un sourire en voyant Lucius s'avancer, fier comme un paon, en tenant dans ses bras une petite fille blonde comme les blés.

- Mais qui est donc cette jolie petite poupée que voilà ?

- Pas touche Gabrilov. Range tes airs de séducteur et éloigne toi de ma fille, menaça Lucius avant que Narcissa lui donne un petit coup dans l'épaule.

- Dans douze ans, elle va te faire attraper des infarctus à chaque fois qu'elle va sourire à un garçon, Malfoy.

- Dans douze ans elle sera fermée sous clé et si un garçon s'approche d'elle, il goûtera de ma baguette.

Milo éclata de rire alors que Narcissa levait les yeux au ciel. Pourtant son sourire en disait long sur sa joie actuelle. Un instant plus tard, Remus arriva à leurs côtés pour les saluer et présenta ses félicitations aux parents et à la fillette.

- Ce n'est pas Black qui vient récupérer le jeune Potter aujourd'hui ? Demanda Lucius d'une voix railleuse.

- Non. Il avait une dernière réunion et je crois qu'il n'a pas envie de se montrer devant les élèves aujourd'hui. Il est toujours un peu vexé d'avoir été piégé dans une blague digne des Maraudeurs et de ne pas l'avoir sentie venir. Sa fierté a pris mal, rigola Remus.

- Quelle est donc cette histoire ? Demanda le Russe.

- Tu demanderas Ioann à quoi il s'amuse avec mon très cher rejeton et leurs amis. Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de t'en parler et Severus de commenter avec beaucoup d'appréciation, ricana le Blond.

- Allons bon, qu'est-ce que les morpions ont décidé de faire ? Soupira le Russe.

- De s'amuser comme des garçons de leur âge, s'amusa Remus, et de ne se soucier de rien d'autre que de ça.

- C'est plutôt une bonne chose de la part de Ioann. Enfin, on en parlera plus en détail dans une semaine, Milovan, quand vous viendrez manger à la maison. Nous aurons également à parler de certaines affaires importantes. Et pas un mot à Ioann ou Draco de ce qui est prévu pour l'année qui arrive. Compris Gabrilov ?

- Chef, oui Chef !

Milo fit en même temps le salut militaire sans se préoccuper du regard noir de Lucius. Aucun ne loupa par contre le petit rire de Moïra qui s'amusait de ses singeries. Mais un sifflement attira leur attention. Quelques minutes plus tard, un flot d'élèves sortait du Poudlard Express en criant et rigolant. Une petite fusée brune vint directement sur le Russe suivi d'un Draco étonnamment souriant. La raison fut rapidement découverte quand il attrapa son frère par les épaules et qu'il se planta devant son père avant d'annoncer d'une voix suintante de fierté :

- Moustique, je te présente Moïra, ma petite Sœur.

* * *

_Et voilà, Moïra vient de faire son entrée officielle dans la famille Malfoy. Pour ce qui est du nom des nouveaux maraudeurs, il y a une petite explication. Je cherchais comment associer le mot Mutin avec les Serpentards et j'avais beau chercher, je trouvais rien. Jusqu'à ce que mon chez et tendre échappe son paquet de M&M's ®. Et là j'ai fait Tilt. Trouver la ménagerie alors que le chapitre était déjà orienté sur les animaux était facile. Et en cherchant un peu, j'ai trouvé que Squamate plus élaboré qu'un simple Serpentard^^ et voilà comment MM&S est arrivé^^_

_Dernière chose avant de vous laisser. J'ai bien pris note de vos avis concernant les publications. Tout d'abord sachez que le mercredi 8 Juin il n'y aura pas de publication car je serais en train de me dorer la pilule sous quelques arbres fruitiers donc impossible de poster cette semaine là. Ensuite, je remercie MAHA1959 qui s'est proposé de me dépanner si ma beta n'était pas de retour d'ici là. Aussi pour l'instant, je ne modifie en rien mes publications. Vous pouvez être soulagés )_


	58. Proposition

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen et Connors.

Béta : BettyMars

Zarakinel, tu es l'une de mes premières lectrices et tu es ma 500ème review sur ce tome 2. Je suis vraiment très flattée de ta fidélité depuis deux ans :)

Bien, après un chapitre tout calme … enfin si on oublie la folie qui anime certain animaux. Io qui profite de sa vie en oubliant les mauvaises choses … c'est un soulagement pour tout le monde hein ? Sirius, le pauvre, je lui en veux surement pour lui en faire voir autant lol D'abord Remus, ensuite la transformation en chat … Enfin bref, maintenant tout notre beau monde est en vacances, Moïra vient d'arriver dans sa famille et la punition de Draco est enfin imminente lol Tout comme une partie que vous attendez très certainement tous… j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus …

En attendant, j'ai eu ma béta au téléphone avant-hier. Elle va normalement m'envoyer deux nouveaux chapitres corrigés d'ici la fin de la semaine et récupérer sur sa boite mail les 4 suivants à faire … donc finalement, j'ai une chance que tout se passe bien :) Mais je garde sous le coude l'offre de Maha, on ne sait jamais :)

Bref, je m'arrête là et je vous laisse découvrir le début de ces vacances… vacances qui se sont étalées sur bien plus de chapitres que prévus, mais bon, il y a des choses qui ne se font pas en trois lignes, donc du coup c'est normal :)

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine, bonne lecture et rendez-vous mercredi prochain.

* * *

Phrase défi : Draco surprend ses parents jouant avec un train électrique.

* * *

**Chapitre 57 : Proposition.**

_Mercredi 29 Juin 1994._

Draco pouvait dire que ses vacances avaient commencé de façon peu courante. Il avait été fier de présenter sa sœur à Ioann et avait réussi également à intercepter Neville alors qu'il partait déjà. Le Gryffondor avait été très impressionné de se retrouver devant Lucius mais avait félicité la famille pour l'adoption. Sa grand-mère avait beau faire la distinction entre Bellatrix et le reste de la famille, elle resta tout de même plus loin avant de rappeler son petit fils d'une voix un peu pressée. Draco en avait été déçu mais s'était promis de rattraper ça en Août.

Etrangement, alors que six mois plus tôt, il avait été absolument contre l'idée d'être grand frère une nouvelle fois, sur le quai de la gare, il avait eu envie de hurler à tous de regarder la jolie fillette qu'était sa petite sœur. D'ailleurs oncle Milo lui avait fait remarquer qu'il ressemblait à un petit coq à gonfler le torse comme il le faisait. Ioann avait rigolé de lui également avant de dire au revoir à tout le monde et de suivre son parrain. Ils ne s'étaient pas revu depuis mais s'écrivait tout de même régulièrement. Enfin Draco lui écrivait très souvent pour lui raconter comme tout se passait au Manoir.

La bonne humeur de retrouver sa famille et sa maison avait été un peu ternie quand son père lui avait rappelé sa punition. Merlin comment avait-il pu l'oublier ? Mais la réalité de sa sanction le frappa de plein fouet quand sa mère vint lui laver les cheveux, l'arrière des oreilles et entre les orteils, le lendemain matin. Elle lui fit grâce, en pouffant de rire devant son air coquelicot, du reste du corps. Et Draco avait remercié tous les Saints d'avoir pu se laver intimement de lui-même. Merlin, il avait quatorze ans ! Puis la toilette finie, il avait dû se plonger dans ses devoirs. Même pas une journée de repos qu'il devait déjà travailler. Mais son père avait été intraitable avant de lui signaler qu'ainsi, lorsque Ioann et Neville viendraient, il n'aurait plus aucune contrainte scolaire.

L'après midi, comme prévu, il avait été envoyé à la sieste. Il avait bien bougonné un peu mais avait tout de même suivi les ordres. Pour sa première nuit au Manoir, Moïra avait assez mal dormi et elle n'avait pas osé réveiller ses nouveaux parents. Narcissa lui avait indiqué au réveil qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle affronte seul ses insomnies et qu'elle devait leur dire dès que ça n'allait pas. Aussi, d'une petite voix, elle avait demandé à faire la sieste avec lui. Si au début, Draco s'était senti un peu mal à l'aise, il n'avait pourtant pas refusé sa requête. Il avait assez l'habitude des affres nocturnes de son frère pour ne pas repousser la fillette.

Mais ça n'avait pas été évident. Il savait ce que dormir avec Ioann signifiait. Il avait presque le même âge et étaient des garçons. Là, c'était différent car c'était une petite fille et c'était nouveau pour lui. Une seule fois il avait dormi avec Nymphadora mais c'était lui qui avait été petit à ce moment là. Aussi au début, il s'était allongé dans son lit, un peu tendu, alors que sa mère les bordait doucement. Puis il avait gardé les yeux sur sa petite sœur, souriant doucement en la voyant s'endormir en suçant son pouce. Délicatement il avait ramené une mèche blonde derrière son oreille avant de fermer, lui aussi, les yeux. Depuis c'était devenu un petit rituel. Après le repas du midi, ils allaient tous les deux s'allonger dans la chambre du garçon. Si Moïra dormait profondément, Draco se contentait de se reposer. Il fallait bien avouer que l'extinction des feux à vingt heures trente le soir, ne l'aidait pas à avoir envie de faire la sieste. Mais partager ces petits moments avec Moïra était quelque chose de précieux pour lui. Cela lui montrait combien elle, elle l'avait adopté.

Finalement il s'en était bien tiré car au bout de deux jours, son père l'avait autorisé à faire sa toilette seul. C'était le seul écart jusqu'à présent dans la punition mais pour lui c'était très important. Pour l'heure, il ne pensait pas du tout à tout ça. Sa sanction avait de nouveau subi un léger accro et il se trouvait, aux côtés de son père, dans une tribune à regarder l'équipe Nationale et l'équipe suppléante s'affronter dans un des derniers entrainements avant le début de la Coupe du Monde Quidditch. Et il ne cachait pas sa joie. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec les matchs qu'ils faisaient à Poudlard. Là ça allait vite, ça allait fort, il y avait une sacrée technique et il était époustouflé par certaines figures. Les voir dans les magasines de sport n'avait aucun rapport avec la réalité. Il crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter quand un des attrapeurs vira juste un instant assez tôt pour éviter la tribune.

Si lui tentait la même chose, il était certain de s'écraser lamentablement. Et visiblement son père était du même avis car il l'entendit lui dire que si jamais il tentait de reproduire cette figure, il ne remonterait sur un balai qu'à sa majorité atteinte et révolue. Mais il n'y prêta pas plus d'attention restant concentré sur le jeu. Il était souvent tendu, crispé en même temps que les joueurs. Il gigotait nerveusement sur son siège à chaque action comme s'il la vivait lui-même. Il grognait lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas, criait parfois de surprise mais jamais il ne se séparait de son sourire lumineux.

De son côté, Lucius était bien moins concentré sur les joueurs. En fait son regard revenait régulièrement sur son fils. Le voir ainsi heureux suffisait à trouver cette journée magnifique. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne remercierait jamais assez Severus de lui avoir ouvert les yeux. Et il était prêt à soutenir et défendre la famille de son ami aussi longtemps que possible pour lui montrer combien il lui était reconnaissant. Dire qu'il avait failli passer à côté de tout cela ... Son père avait raison. Un Malfoy se devait d'être puissant et influant. Mais il avait tort quand il pensait que la meilleur façon d'élever ses enfants était de les considérer comme tout un chacun afin de leur apprendre la vie. Car c'était faux. Draco était loin d'être un de ses incapables du Ministère ou un inconnu du Chemin de Traverse. Plus tard il serait certainement moins craint que lui, mais ce qu'il aura en plus, fera de lui quelqu'un de fort tout autant que le reste de ses aïeux.

Lucius laissa le coin de ses lèvres se relever lorsqu'il vit son fils à moitié se relever sur son siège avant de se rasseoir prestement. Il était dans le jeu. Non, il était sur un balai et c'était lui qui poursuivait le Vif. C'était indéniable. Albus l'avait rassuré, quelques semaines plus tôt, en lui disant que visiblement, il avait dépassé complètement son léger blocage. Sa main n'était pas handicapante dans la vie de tous les jours. Depuis son coma, il avait appris à évoluer en se servant plus de sa main droite dont la force et la précision s'étaient sensiblement améliorées. Il ne pouvait pas serrer de sa main gauche ? Qu'à cela ne tienne, il avait contrebalancé avec l'autre. C'était venu petit à petit, en cherchant à rester le plus autonome possible. Sa fierté personnelle y était pour beaucoup, Lucius le savait. Tout comme il savait que c'était sa propre fierté qui transpirait dans celle de son fils. C'était dans la sienne que Draco puisait cette force.

Mais il y avait une chose qu'il n'avait pas pu gérer depuis son attaque cérébrale. C'était le Quidditch. Jusqu'à la fugue de Ioann où il avait joué avec ses amis. Et il avait dépassé ses craintes et ses appréhensions. Depuis il avait souvent volé avec certains de ses amis et le ferait sûrement au Manoir si sa punition ne lui interdisait pas. Mais Lucius ne s'inquiétait pas. Dès l'anniversaire de Ioann, date de la levée de la sanction, lorsque le temps le permettrait, il était sûr de ne jamais trouver son fils ailleurs que sur son balai. Il ne l'avait pas clairement dit, mais il tenait fermement à s'entrainer pour pouvoir garder sa place dans l'équipe de Serpentard.

Et Lucius était fier de cette décision. Draco était un battant. Il sourit légèrement à ses pensées en se disant que finalement ce n'était pas plus mal qu'un certain évènement top secret soit organisé dans les mois à venir. La Coupe de Quidditch serait annulée pour cette année. Son fils aurait ainsi une année entière pour être au niveau et même plus. Car il ne se leurrait pas. Après sept mois sans presque monter sur un balai, ce n'était pas le malheureux mois d'entrainement qu'il comptait faire qui le remettrait à niveau. Mais en attendant de pouvoir lui-même en faire, il apprenait à Moïra à voler. Narcissa avait d'abord était contre. Après tout, leur fille n'avait que trois ans et demi. Mais Draco lui avait promis de faire très attention et avait même fait pleurer Dobby en allant chercher lui-même son vieux balai d'enfant dans le grenier.

L'elfe avait été épouvanté en le voyant revenir avec des toiles d'araignée dans les cheveux et s'était enfui dans les combles afin de nettoyer tout ça. Lucius se dit qu'il avait bien changé. Quelques années auparavant il aurait tué la créature pour moins que ça. Aujourd'hui il était juste exaspéré de l'attention très développée dont il enveloppait son petit maitre Draco. Moïra s'adaptait bien à sa nouvelle vie. D'ici une dizaine de jours, ils auraient la visite surprise d'une assistante sociale pour vérifier que tout se passait bien. Mais elle n'aurait rien à redire. Malgré la réputation de leur famille, Lucius et Narcissa aimaient réellement cette petite demoiselle. Elle ne remplaçait en rien la fille qu'ils avaient failli avoir quelques années plus tôt. Pour eux, elles étaient différentes. Même si l'une d'elles était morte avant de naitre.

Ce que Lucius aimait par-dessus tout, c'était les sourires que lui renvoyaient ses deux enfants quand il les surprenait en train de jouer avec les affaires de la plus jeune. Et les soirs, avant de les envoyer au lit, les moments qu'ils passaient tous les quatre étaient tout simplement merveilleux. Dans quelques semaines Ioann viendrait au Manoir et il ferait lui aussi plus ample connaissance avec Moïra. Mais le blond ne s'inquiétait pas de leur rencontre. Son neveu était un garçon avec un grand cœur. Comme l'avait montré sa réaction stupide face aux lettres de menace qu'il avait reçues, il était prêt à s'effacer pour le bonheur de sa famille. Il espérait tout de même que le petit jeune homme apprécie Moïra. Cela serait un crève-cœur pour Lucius de savoir que son fils et son neveu s'éloignent à cause de la fillette.

Il sortit brutalement de ses pensées en sentant un poids s'affaler sur lui. Instinctivement il passa ses bras autour de Draco avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Son grand garçon s'était juste jeté dans ses bras tant il était heureux de son cadeau et le remerciait chaudement dans une litanie sans fin. Il se rappelait parfaitement le matin, où il s'était promis qu'un jour Draco imiterait Ioann avec Severus et se ferait une joie de se serrer dans ses bras. Et Lucius était fier, car une nouvelle fois cette promesse était vérifiée. L'entrainement était maintenant fini et les joueurs volaient plus calmement comme pour se détendre. Le capitaine de l'équipe s'approcha d'eux alors qu'il était en train de se débarrasser de sa sangsue personnelle.

- Bonjour messieurs Malfoy. J'espère que vous avez apprécié cet entrainement.

- Personnellement je vous ai trouvés mous et peu motivés, renifla Lucius. Je pense qu'il va valoir faire mieux que ça si vous voulez passer le premier tour de la coupe. Mais mon fils ne semble pas du même avis que moi, aussi je vous laisse apprécier vous-même votre prestation.

- C'était super, s'écria Draco avant de se reprendre en se rappelant les bonnes manières. C'était une belle rencontre. La première que je vois autre que celles de Poudlard. C'était très impressionnant.

Lucius aurait pu pouffer de rire si les convenances ne lui tenait à pas cœur. Draco avait repris sa prestance de petit prince et sa petite moue hautaine alors que ses yeux brillaient comme ceux d'un enfant devant un cadeau de noël. Oui, son fils était un Malfoy, mais il avait bien d'autres choses à offrir aux autres. Comme quoi Severus et Narcissa avaient eu raison, lorsqu'ils lui avaient dit qu'un père n'était pas que celui qui punissait. Elever un enfant ne signifiait pas le dresser ... Et malgré lui, une pensée s'évada vers Madame Mangin. Il faudrait réellement qu'il s'occupe de cette histoire rapidement. Il n'était pas un homme à s'occuper d'autres que sa famille, mais là, il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire.

- C'est très gentil à toi. Mais il me semble que le marché comprenait que tu viennes nous rejoindre sur le terrain. As-tu un balai ?

- Oui mais je ne l'ai pas pris. Je ne savais pas si ce serait toujours d'actualité.

- Ce n'est pas grave, on va t'en trouver un.

- Allez Draco, descends vite, j'ai un mot à dire à Monsieur Wyatt avant qu'il ne reparte.

- Bien papa, répondit Draco avant de s'éclipser avec le sourire faisant presque trois fois le tour de sa tête.

- Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, j'aimerais apporter une précision à nos engagements. Vous n'êtes sûrement pas sans savoir que mon fils a eu de graves problèmes de santé au cours de l'année passée, étant donné qu'il y a eu quelques articles dans la presse.

- Effectivement, j'ai lu qu'il avait fait un coma au moment des fêtes de fin d'année. Je m'attendais d'ailleurs à ce que vous annuliez. Enfin pas pour sa présence pour l'entrainement mais pour l'après.

- Je pense vous avoir versé une compensation suffisante pour que effectuiez « l'après » sans rechigner, susurra Lucius. Il est entièrement guéri à part sa main gauche qui a des difficultés à serrer les choses. Il est volontaire et déterminé. Et fera tout pour ne pas montrer ses faiblesses. Il n'est quasiment plus monté sur un balai depuis noël même si ses derniers essais remontent à moins d'un mois. Vous gardez un œil sur lui. S'il a le moindre souci technique, vous serez derrière lui. S'il lui arrive quelque chose, vous subirez personnellement mon mécontentement. Je pense être assez clair, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui Monsieur Malfoy, répondit le capitaine visiblement impressionné par la prestance et les menaces de son interlocuteur.

Lucius le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de se réinstaller et de regarder les autres joueurs sans plus s'occuper de lui. Si Narcissa avait été là, elle l'aurait sermonné pour ce qu'il venait de faire. Mais elle n'était pas là et il comptait bien sur son influence pour que Draco profite au maximum de son cadeau. Il avait appris à l'aimer réellement, son garçon. Et il ferait tout pour son bonheur. Ça il le jurait sur son honneur de papa.

o0o

_Lundi 4 Juillet 1994._

Lorsque Minerva arriva devant la grille de la propriété, elle ne put empêcher un sourire ironique de redresser ses lèvres. L'immense portail en fer forcé entouré d'une impressionnante haie d'ifs impeccablement taillée montrait déjà une partie de la fortune de la famille résidant là. Elle avança sa baguette en murmurant un mot de passe avant de s'avancer et de traverser les barreaux comme s'ils n'étaient qu'un rideau de fumée. Elle remonta d'un pas rapide l'allée qui menait jusqu'au Manoir. Un rire lui fit tourner la tête vers la droite et elle s'arrêta un instant en voyant une petite fille courir joyeusement. Celle-ci trébucha et piqua du nez dans l'herbe épaisse. Elle s'assit un peu hésitante avant de se frotter le nez. Minerva décida donc de s'approcher et remarqua rapidement Draco qui arrivait également prestement. Il s'arrêta devant la fillette qui tendit les bras vers lui. Rapidement il l'attrapa dans ses bras, la cala instinctivement comme souvent Severus l'avait fait avec Ioann.

- Bonjour les enfants.

- Oh, bonjour mamie, je ne t'avais pas vu.

- Tu étais bien trop occupé à t'occuper de ta petite sœur.

- C'est une vraie tête brulée, soupira Draco dont la lueur dans les yeux contredisait le ton de sa voix. Moïra, voici Minerva. C'est notre Mamie de cœur à Ioann et moi. Et à toi aussi maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr, affirma la vieille sorcière. Enfin une jolie jeune fille dans ce monde de garçons. Comment vas-tu Moïra ?

- Vais bien. T'es ma mamie ?

- Pas ta vraie mamie mais ce sera tout comme.

- Veut câlin alors !

La petite fille gigota pour changer de bras et embrassa bruyamment Minerva. Celle-ci lui rendit son baiser en la tenant fermement contre elle. Elle leva son regard vers Draco pour le voir couvant l'enfant. Ce garçon était décidemment bien différent de ce à quoi on pouvait s'attendre de lui. Fils unique d'un homme influent frôlant parfois avec les limites de la légalité. Tout le monde s'attendait à voir en lui un horrible prétentieux qui ne voyait guère plus loin que son nombril et se plaisait à rabaisser les autres. Pourtant il était bien loin de tout cela. Il jouait de son image en ne démentant pas les opinions générales, mais n'était pas réellement comme cela. Il avait un grand cœur et était très protecteur envers sa famille. Sa relation avec Ioann Snape était d'ailleurs une preuve indéniable de son caractère bien plus ouvert et altruiste qu'à première vue. Et visiblement, il avait étendu son sens de la protection à sa petite sœur.

Minerva avait fait beaucoup de choses dans sa vie. Elle en avait vu beaucoup également. Et elle pouvait se rappeler de tout ce qu'elle regrettait d'avoir fait ou pas fait. Mais se mêler de la vie de Severus et ainsi découvrir le véritable visage des Malfoy était ce qui la rendait la plus contente. Parce que si les adultes étaient unis dans une amitié étonnante, les enfants étaient des rayons de soleil. A Poudlard, elle ne pouvait pas interagir comme elle l'entendait avec Draco. Elle était la directrice de Gryffondor et lui, une des figures de tête de Serpentard. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle lui fermait la porte en cas de problème. Rien que d'y penser l'aurait mis en colère contre elle-même. Mais elle restait plus en retrait, laissant Severus gérer son filleul. Malgré tout, elle l'avait suivi attentivement tout au long de l'année. Elle l'avait vu rire, l'amuser, s'inquiéter et souffrir. Car s'il ne l'avait pas montré, il avait souffert de sa commotion cérébrale. Il avait souffert du regard des autres, même si son nom lui avait apporté un certain répit. Mais il avait également souffert avec Ioann. Merlin, elle priait pour que l'année en approche soit plus calme pour eux.

- Ton père est-il là Draco ?

- Il était dans son bureau tout à l'heure. Mais je ne sais pas s'il y est toujours, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis la sieste.

- Je vais aller voir s'il est toujours là alors. Tiens, super Grand Frère, je te rends Moïra. A tout à l'heure les enfants.

Draco rougit légèrement en attrapa la fillette qui s'agrippa automatiquement à lui. Malgré leur différence de Maison, il aimait beaucoup Minerva. Après tout, elle les avait adoptés, Ioann et lui, comme ses petits enfants et lui n'avait jamais connu ses vrais grands parents. Il chatouilla légèrement Moïra en pensant que sa famille était réellement atypique avec tous ses membres adoptés, mais que pour rien au monde, il n'en changerait. Il était sûr que dans quelque temps, il serait content d'avoir son frère avec lui et de laisser sa sœur avec ses poupées. Mais pour l'instant, il aimait beaucoup créer des liens avec elle. Et puis il n'oublierait jamais le moment où il avait surpris ses parents en train de jouer avec Moïra au petit train électrique que Milo lui avait offert quelques années auparavant. Tout comme il n'oublierait pas la tête de son père quand il avait dit que son parrain serait ravi d'apprendre cette facette de l'aristocrate.

o0o

Minerva remonta jusqu'à la porte d'entrée tout en jetant un œil aux enfants. Elle avait hâte d'arriver à l'anniversaire de Ioann pour passer un peu de temps avec les deux loustics et la princesse. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était un peu pressée, aussi passa-t-elle la porte rapidement faisant couiner Dobby qui s'épouvanta de ne pas lui avoir ouvert de façon convenable. Elle le rassura en lui disant qu'elle prendrait un thé avec plaisir. Les oreilles de l'elfe tressautèrent avant qu'il ne disparaisse pour sûrement aller dans les cuisines. Elle reprit donc sa route pour arriver jusqu'au bureau. Elle frappa vivement mais attendit d'avoir la permission d'entrer. Lucius la regarda avec étonnement, surpris de la voir débarquer ainsi. Il l'invita à s'installer au moment où Dobby apportait la théière. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, principalement de la nouvelle Malfoy.

- Elle s'est bien habituée à son nouvel environnement principalement grâce à Draco, concéda Lucius. Avec la punition qu'il doit assumer jusqu'au dix huit, il n'a guère l'occasion de voler ou d'être un adolescent normal. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il a transformé la sanction en justificatif pour être proche de Moïra. Ils passent tant de temps ensemble que j'appréhende un peu le moment où il devra retourner à Poudlard.

- D'ici là, Ioann sera venu séjourner chez vous et les choses auront évolué. Et puis il faut bien quelques désagréments dans la vie pour qu'ils avancent. Même si Draco en a suffisamment connus à mon gout, tout comme Ioann.

- Moïra aussi. Elle n'est encore qu'un bébé et pourtant elle a changé plusieurs fois de famille. J'espère que le départ de Draco ne lui fera pas trop de mal.

- Vous serez là pour elle et Narcissa également. Ne vous en faites pas, Lucius, tout ira bien.

- Je l'espère. Sinon, que me vaut votre présence ici ?

- J'ai passé la soirée chez mon vieil ami Zonko hier soir. Nous avons parlé de beaucoup de choses et de rien en particulier. Mais une ancienne conversation que j'avais eu avec lui m'est revenu en mémoire et m'a travaillé une partie de la nuit. Ce matin j'ai compris pourquoi.

- Je ne pense pas être suffisamment intéressé pour que vous me racontiez votre vie.

- Rangez donc votre venin Lucius, il ne fonctionne plus avec moi. Et j'ai une raison de venir vous voir vous. Artémius m'avait parlé du fait qu'il gardait toujours ses projets d'invention au coffre tout en ayant laissé un double à monsieur Lupin.

- Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec moi.

- Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Prononce-Pas-Le-Nom, vous a confié son journal intime car il avait confiance en vous. Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas laissé un autre Horcruxe à la garde de quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Il ne m'a laissé son journal qu'en prévision qu'il soit exploité.

- Et il vous a choisi vous car ayant un fils, vous pouviez introduire le journal à Poudlard à un moment ou à un autre sans éveiller trop de soupçons. Mais peut-être a-t-il voulu mettre un autre morceau de son âme en sécurité et pour ne pas attirer l'attention, il l'aurait confié à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas homme à faire confiance.

- Artémius a un coffre à Gringotts dans lequel il peut laisser ses inventions en sécurité. Je ne crois pas que Tom ait eu lui aussi un coffre. Or la banque sorcière est un lieu hautement sécurisé.

- Vous pensez qu'il aurait pu confier un Horcruxe à quelqu'un afin de le mettre en sécurité à Gringotts en attendant de pouvoir s'en servir ? Réfléchit Lucius. L'idée n'est pas idiote. Mais il fallait que ce soit quelqu'un en qui il pouvait avoir confiance. Ou du moins autant confiance qu'il l'estimait.

- Il vous avait déjà confié le journal. Et il n'a rien confié à Severus.

- Severus était un espion. Même s'il avait de l'estime pour lui, il ne pouvait lui révéler certaines choses. S'il avait été pris par le camp adverse, il ne devait rien pouvoir divulguer.

- C'est compréhensible. Ce qui ne laisse pas grand monde sur les bancs.

- Les seuls pour lesquels il aurait pu avoir de la considération étaient les Lestrange. Bellatrix avait une fascination malsaine pour lui. Ce qui faisait que Jedusor comptait plus sur elle que sur son mari ou son beau frère. Bien qu'il manque à Rabastan le prestige d'être l'ainé.

- Lucius, considérez-vous le fait qu'il ait pu confier à Bellatrix un Horcruxe comme envisageable ?

- En fait, je pense qu'on aurait pu y songer plus tôt. Cette idée est très certainement très proche de la réalité. Sans compter qu'on ne cambriole pas Gringotts comme une vulgaire librairie. Ce qui me gène est que Bella est du genre à fanfaronner d'avoir les faveurs du Maître. Or elle ne l'a pas fait.

- Peut-être en a-t-elle parlé avec Narcissa ?

- Possible. Je vais essayer de voir cela avec elle. Mais si c'est le cas, quelque soit l'Horcruxe qui soit à la banque, nous allons avoir un sérieux problème pour le récupérer.

- Nous verrons cela en temps voulu. Pour l'instant, il faut essayer de savoir si cette théorie est correcte.

- Et vous aurez un paquet de croquettes de luxe pour votre contribution.

- Rendez à César ce qu'il lui appartient et laissez à Severus ce genre de plaisanteries. Le thé était très bon, vous pourrez remercier Dobby de ma part.

- Evidemment, soupira Lucius d'exaspération. Mais j'aimerais vous poser une question avant votre départ. Si un enfant avait besoin d'aide, seriez-vous prête à l'aider ?

- Cela a-t-il un rapport avec Draco, Ioann ou Moïra ? S'inquiéta Minerva.

- Aucunement.

- Vous me rassurez. Et vous devriez savoir, avec le temps, que jamais je ne laisserais un enfant dans le besoin, s'indigna-t-elle.

- Je le sais. Je voulais juste vérifier que si l'occasion se représentait alors je pourrais compter sur vous.

- Vous le pouvez.

L'entretien se finit sur cette note sérieuse et intrigante, de l'avis de Minerva. Mais elle repartit rapidement car elle devait encore visiter d'anciennes connaissances qui étaient de passage dans le pays. De son côté, Lucius s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil avant d'ouvrir un dossier qui attendait. Trois jours. Dans trois jours il pourrait retourner au foyer d'accueil et confronter le jeune Monsieur Wise.

o0o

_Jeudi 7 Juillet 1994._

Ioann était dans le jardin et profitait du soleil. Jusqu'à présent il avait tenu son programme de révision. Tous les jours, il étudiait sérieusement le matin et testait ses connaissances l'après midi même avec son père. Et il s'était alors rendu compte des grosses lacunes qu'il avait. Il avait d'ailleurs été étonné d'avoir réussi à obtenir ses examens de passage. Mais en cet après midi de beau temps, il avait décidé de faire une pause. Il avait attrapé la chaise longue, s'y était confortablement installé avec une revue parlant des stars et de potins, après avoir enfilé son short de bain. Sans oublier la limonade bien fraiche qu'il sirotait tranquillement.

- As-tu au moins mis de la protection solaire ? S'enquit son père en arrivant après un long moment passé dans son laboratoire.

- Oui papa. Et regarde, mon nez est encore tout crémeux.

- Tes épaules rougissent, tu devrais en remettre.

- Papaaa.

- Ioann.

- De toute façon même si j'ai un coup de soleil, tu me donneras une potion pour guérir ça très vite.

- Ne crois pas ça, petit présomptueux. Il se pourrait que cette fois je te laisse souffrir avec tes brûlures rien que pour avoir osé dire ça.

Ioann le défia du regard mais finit par rouler des yeux en soupirant. Severus retint un sourire à le voir attraper la fiole et s'en badigeonner le torse et les épaules. Le garçon avait hérité de la carnation pâle et sensible de ses deux parents. Ils avaient d'ailleurs appris au fil des années que n'importe quelle exposition au soleil sans protection était source d'ennuis. Et quoi qu'il en dise, il était plus qu'évident que le professeur le soignerait immédiatement si sa peau virait au rouge.

- Où est ta bestiole ?

- Là bas. Regarde, couchée contre le mur. Au soleil et à l'abri du vent. La place la plus chaude possible. Je crois qu'il y a passé une bonne partie de la journée.

- Le soleil d'ici est moins fort que celui du dessert. Pour lui, il doit être une source de bien être et aucunement étouffant.

- Dis ... tu crois qu'il se plait ici ? C'est pas son pays natal, le climat est différent et il doit encore avaler une potion la semaine prochaine pour que sa thyroïde ne soit pas détraquée. Il serait sûrement mieux dans le désert.

- Tu as raison, ce n'est pas son pays. Mais même s'il lui manque un peu de chaleur, je pense qu'il se plait avec toi. De toute façon, c'est lui qui t'a adopté en premier. Sans compter qu'il a aussi ses nouveaux amis qu'il retrouvera dès Septembre à Poudlard. Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, mon Cœur. Tu penseras à ranger tes affaires qui trainent dans le salon. Oncle Milo vient manger ce soir.

- Oncle Henrique sera là aussi ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Je vais prévoir suffisamment de nourriture mais je ne sais pas s'ils pourront être là tous les deux.

- C'est à cause de moi qu'ils sont obligés d'être séparés.

- Enlève-toi cela de la tête tout de suite, gronda Severus. C'est bien plus compliqué que cela. Tu sais bien qu'ils ne peuvent pas se montrer ensemble normalement. Et ce n'est pas à cause de toi mais de Sergueï.

- Oui, mais s'_Il_ a fait ça c'est à cause de moi, insista Ioann.

- Il y avait déjà une longue histoire entre Milo, ta mère et Sergueï. Toi tu es la victime. Ce n'est pas à cause de toi que tout est arrivé mais à cause de leur passif que toi tu as souffert. Tu étais notre faiblesse car tu es un enfant et qu'on t'aime. Sergueï l'a bien compris et s'en est servi pour nous atteindre. Tes oncles sont des adultes, laisse les gérer ces problèmes et contente-toi de t'occuper de régler les tiens.

- Oui je sais, grommela Ioann.

- Chaton, le docteur Dawson est là pour t'aider, mais si tu ne lui parles pas, il ne pourra rien faire.

- Je ... je n'arrive pas à lui dire. Ça fait mal quand je repense à _Lui_ et à là-bas.

- Je sais. Mais tu iras bien mieux si tu arrives à te libérer de cela. Promets-moi d'essayer d'avancer un peu demain.

- Je ne veux pas avoir l'air faible devant lui.

- Personne ne dit que tu es faible. C'est même le contraire à mon avis. C'est en ne disant rien et en tentant d'esquiver que tu le deviens. Je ne te demande pas de tout lui dire d'un seul coup. Mais peut-être que demain tu pourrais lui dire juste ce que tu as ressenti il y a deux mois à la lecture des accusations de Sergueï. Ou encore comment tu t'es senti après ton attaque. Même ne lui parler que de ce qui s'est passé pendant ta fugue. Mais cela fait un peu plus de quinze jours, à raison de trois séances d'une heure par semaine et le Psychomage m'a dit que vous vous contentiez de banalités sans jamais rien approcher de personnel. Ioann, ce n'est pas une punition. Tu n'es pas puni pour ce que tu as fait. Cette thérapie est là pour t'aider à te libérer de ce que tu as vécu, mais cela ne sert à rien si tu survoles les séances.

- Je sais papa ...

- Regarde-moi. Je vais juste te poser une question mais je veux que tu me répondes honnêtement. Est-ce que tu te sens réellement prêt pour faire en sorte que cette thérapie soit efficace ?

Ioann le regarda avec une légère détresse dans les yeux. Puis il baissa la tête. Severus était conscient que c'était difficile et qu'il ne pouvait pas le forcer. Le faire, serait retirer tout bénéfice à ces séances. Mais il savait que le laisser rencontrer le Psychomage dans ces conditions n'apporterait rien. Il s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur.

- Ioann, si tu n'es pas prêt, alors on les suspendra pour l'instant. Ce n'est pas grave. Nous pensions que les faire pendant les vacances serait mieux. Tu es plus au calme, tu es reposé et surtout tu n'as pas à justifier tes absences auprès des autres élèves. Mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas constructif. Tu perds ton temps et le docteur Dawson aussi. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'on ne refera pas un essai. Tu dois concilier ton vécu à Kazan et ton présent ici. Tu dois l'intégrer correctement pour ne plus réagir de façon excessive.

- Mais ...

- Je sais. Je t'avais promis que Sergueï resterait loin de toi à jamais et malheureusement il a réussi à me faire mentir. Je conçois tout à fait que tu ne me fasses plus aussi confiance qu'avant. Mes manquements t'ont blessé et je l'assume. Mais ne crois-tu pas qu'en parler aurait pu t'apporter plus de réponses que de disparaitre ?

- Si, souffla Ioann en baissant une nouvelle fois le regard.

- Mais là n'était pas la question, continua Severus en lui remontant le menton pour voir son regard. La question est de savoir si tu es prêt à affronter tout ça ou si tu as encore besoin de temps.

- Tu seras là pour moi après ?

- Bien sûr que je serais là pour toi. Toujours. Quoi que certains tentent de faire pour nous séparer, je ferais toujours tout pour qu'ils échouent. Tu as la famille la plus soudée qu'il puisse exister. Il y aura peut-être d'autres accros mais nous ferons toujours tout pour arranger ça. Et nous y arriverons, même si nous n'empruntons pas toujours les sentiers balisés.

- Comme il y a deux mois ? J'ai été retiré de ta garde, oncle Milo a été suspendu et au final tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

- C'est bien cela.

- Mais vous ...

- Ce sont les problèmes des adultes, Ioann. Pour toi, si tu n'avais pas fugué, cela n'aurait pas changé grand-chose. Quoi qu'il en soit, Sergueï Soloviev vient d'écoper de vingt ans de prison ferme sans remise de peine possible. La prochaine fois que tu seras susceptible de le rencontrer, tu auras presque mon âge au jour d'aujourd'hui et il ne pourra plus rien faire contre toi.

- Alors ... on continue et je vais essayer de parler. Je veux vraiment avancer mais je crois que je n'ai pas assez de volonté pour y arriver et ça me fait peur.

- Tu as le droit d'avoir peur. Personne ne te dira jamais rien parce que tu as peur. Et si certains le font, dis-toi que s'ils se moquent de toi c'est parce qu'ils sont jaloux et pour cacher qu'eux ne sont pas prêts à assumer leurs problèmes. Maintenant que j'ai ma réponse, je vais confirmer au Psychomage qu'on ne change rien. Et j'espère que tu vas dépasser ta peur de ne pas y arriver, afin qu'on t'aide plus efficacement. C'est d'accord ?

- Oui papa ... mais j'ai l'impression d'être un bébé ...

- Tu es _Mon_ bébé. Mais ça s'arrête là. Tu grandis mon Cœur. Trop vite à mon goût. Regarde, tu as déjà fait de grand progrès. Il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela, cette conversation t'aurait tiré des larmes. Et ce n'est pas le cas. Tu as encore un grand chemin à parcourir, mais lorsque tu ne trembleras plus en entendant parler de Sergueï, ou lorsque que tu en parleras de toi-même, alors tu verras toi-même la différence.

Severus l'attrapa par les épaules et le serra contre lui. Ce n'était pas une conversation très agréable et il avait été anxieux de devoir gâcher le bon moment que son fils passait à fainéanter au soleil. Mais elle était nécessaire et il avait l'impression que cette fois, ils allaient vraiment avancer. Un museau poilu se posa sur son genou le faisant baisser les yeux. Il tomba dans le regard incertain de Titan. D'une main il lui gratta derrière les oreilles avant de se séparer du garçon. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux en lui ordonnant de protéger ses cuisses du soleil avant de repartir dans la maison. Il avait encore une potion à tester avant de préparer le repas. Derrière lui, Ioann retrouva rapidement le sourire en laissant une petite place à l'animal. Puis il se replongea dans son magazine, toujours un peu angoissé par rapport à sa thérapie, mais tout de même un peu plus serein.

o0o

Lucius regarda sa montre une nouvelle fois. Il était en avance. Mais ce n'était pas grave, ils avaient convenu qu'ils se rejoindraient à l'intérieur si jamais l'un d'eux était en retard. Aussi il sortit de la ruelle après s'être arrangé et se dirigea vers la façade en brique. Il ne marqua même pas un temps d'arrêt sur le perron et entra directement. Comme il l'avait fait si souvent en quelques mois. Dans le hall, il manqua de se faire percuter par une petite fusée brune qui trébucha en l'évitant et se retrouva étalée au sol. Le blond releva un sourcil avant de s'approcher du petit garçon. Il s'accroupit pour vérifier que tout allait bien et lui indiqua de ne pas courir dans les couloirs s'il ne voulait pas réellement se faire mal. Le petit garçon le regarda avec un sourire puis repartit en marchant avant de courir pour retrouver ses copains. Lucius leva les yeux au ciel. Mais ne put s'empêcher d'être attendri.

Il reprit son chemin qu'il commençait à bien connaître maintenant. Puis il s'arrêta devant une porte close avant de frapper. Il attendit qu'on lui autorise l'entrée avant de pousser le battant. Derrière le bureau de facture commune, perdue sous une certaine paperasse, Madame Mangin ne l'avait pas encore vu. Avec irritation elle releva la tête pour lui demander sûrement sèchement ce qu'il voulait mais tout se bloqua dans sa gorge ne laissant passer qu'un pathétique couinement.

- Monsieur Malfoy ? Nous avions rendez-vous ?

- Absolument pas. En fait je suis venu m'occuper du cas du jeune Wise.

- Oh, mais c'est une bonne nouvelle que vous m'annoncez.

- J'aimerais aller le voir. Je ne suis pas venu seul mais je suis un peu en avance. Aussi vous n'aurez qu'à m'envoyer mon collègue.

- C'est un Auror ?

- Non, mais il devrait savoir quoi dire au garçon.

- Oh, c'est un médecin alors ? Je suis trop curieuse, ajouta-t-elle rapidement devant le regard noir du blond. Venez, je vous accompagne.

Il la laissa passer devant en faisant bien attention de ne pas se faire frôler. Cette femme et ses courbettes le dégoutaient passablement. Il monta l'escalier à sa suite, repensant à toutes les fois où il l'avait parcouru pour voir Moïra. Rapidement, ils arrivèrent devant une porte close. Elle sortit une clé de sa poche alors que Lucius se retenait de s'énerver. Puis elle entra dans la pièce.

- Kerrian, quelqu'un pour toi. Et ne te fais pas d'illusion, je t'ai déjà dit qu'on se faisait toujours rattraper par ses actes. Il est l'heure d'assumer. Allez-y Monsieur Malfoy. Je vous laisse et je vais attendre notre autre invité.

Elle jeta un regard mauvais à l'adolescent et redescendit. Lucius poussa la porte et s'avança dans la chambre en gardant un visage neutre. Il étudia rapidement l'environnement. Il n'y avait presque pas de décoration personnalisée à part quelques livres, principalement de cours. Il y avait également des parchemins et des plumes. Kerrian était assis en tailleur sur son lit, comme il l'avait surpris quelques semaines plus tôt. Il le toisait avec défiance et semblait prêt à en découdre ou se défendre. Ils se dévisagèrent l'un l'autre avant que le plus jeune n'attaque.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Vous voulez m'envoyer en taule ? Allez-y, ça ne peut pas être pire qu'ici de toute façon.

- Ne soyez pas présomptueux. La prison est bien pire que la vie dans ce foyer.

- On voit bien que vous n'y vivez pas. Mais avec vos beaux habits et votre allure, je suppose que vous ne connaissez ni l'un ni l'autre, renifla Kerrian.

- Vous avez raison. Ma vie est bien plus aisée que la votre. Et j'en suis très satisfait.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

- Et vous ?

- Je ...

Le garçon sembla désarçonné et perdit légèrement sa superbe avant que son visage ne se referme brusquement.

- Mes parents n'ont pas voulu de moi et m'ont abandonné. Voilà pourquoi je suis là.

- Ce n'était pas la réponse que j'attendais.

- Et vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Je pourris dans un putain d'orphelinat. Vous imaginiez que j'étais là pour les vacances ?

- Avec un tel langage, je m'attendais presqu'à ce que vous soyiez un charretier de passage, ricana Lucius.

- Allez-vous faire foutre !

- J'ai cru comprendre que toi tu ne serais pas contre.

Cette fois Kerrian blêmit et se recula légèrement. Lucius avait un regard acéré. Sa voix fut hésitante et blanche lorsqu'il reprit.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- Pourquoi un adolescent de quinze ans se retrouve dans un foyer qui ne recueille normalement que des enfants de moins de dix ans ?

- Vous le savez, murmura Kerrian en tremblant légèrement. Alors pourquoi vous me le demandez ?

- Parce que je veux l'entendre de votre bouche, monsieur Wise. Il y a des fois où il faut assumer.

- Vous voulez juste m'humilier ...

Lucius allait en rajouter un peu quand la porte s'ouvrit. La directrice lui fit un grand sourire avant de faire entrer une nouvelle personne. Kerrian déglutit en se tassant un peu. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment et n'aimait pas ça du tout. Madame Mangin le regarda victorieusement. Au moins il aurait sûrement la chance de quitter cet endroit, qu'il détestait tant, d'ici la fin de la journée. La porte se referma alors que les trois hommes restaient seuls.

- Bien, alors nous allons accélérer un peu le mouvement. J'ai ma famille qui m'attend et j'avoue la préférer à vous, Monsieur Wise. Aussi je vais vous dire ce qu'il s'est passé pour que vous atterrissiez ici même. Certains de vos anciens camarades ont découvert votre secret. Et vous vous êtes battu pour répondre à leurs attaques. Sauf que cela a dégénéré et que l'un de vos camarades a été grièvement blessé. Vous savez sûrement qu'il a fait un mois d'hôpital et sachez qu'il ne retrouvera jamais l'usage correct de sa jambe gauche.

- Je ne voulais pas ça, gémit le garçon en fermant les yeux.

- Non, mais c'est arrivé. Alors vous avez été éloigné. Vous plus qu'un autre car il fallait vous isoler. Mais voilà, Madame Mangin a peur de votre influence. Tout ça pour quoi ? Parce que vous préférez les garçons, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ... ça ne vous regarde pas ! Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! Cracha Kerrian pour se défendre.

- Effectivement, Lucius ne peut pas comprendre. Mais moi oui. Je suis Milovan Gabrilov, je suis journaliste et je suis gay.

- Vous ... vous n'êtes pas un docteur ?

- Si tu t'es fait une bosse, je peux peut-être t'aider, et encore, je ne suis pas un expert en médecine. Mais je ne peux rien pour soi-disant guérir ton homosexualité. Personne ne le peut, quoi que certains veuillent faire croire.

- Mais alors ... Pourquoi vous êtes là ?

Kerrian était perdu. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il avait cru qu'il allait avoir la pire des sentences possible et pourtant, il avait comme un léger espoir que cela tourne mieux que prévu. Mais il avait appris à ne plus espérer. Après tout, parce qu'on l'avait vu embrasser un autre garçon sa vie était devenue un enfer. Il ne l'avait plus jamais revu ce type. Il était bien plus âgé que lui et avait juste décidé de s'amuser un peu avec lui. L'adolescent était finalement content d'avoir été surpris car à ce moment là, il n'était pas prêt à aller plus loin. Mais cela lui avait tellement nuit qu'il ne savait plus s'il devait remercier d'avoir été dérangé ou le regretter.

- Monsieur Wise, j'avoue qu'au départ, vu ce que m'avait décrit la directrice, je n'avais en tête qu'une façon de vous évincer légalement pour protéger les enfants de cet établissement. Mais après avoir surpris plusieurs discussions houleuses, je me suis demandé pourquoi Madame Mangin était si agressive avec vous. Soit le cas était grave et méritait votre élimination. Soit il y avait autre chose.

- Le cas est grave, grogna l'adolescent. Dégagez moi, et elle sera contente.

- Qu'en pensez vous ? Demanda Lucius.

- Mon avis n'a jamais compté pour personne. Alors faites ce que vous avez à faire.

- Votre avis m'intéresse. Je ne peux pas vous faire changer de foyer. Je n'en ai pas les moyens logistiques pour l'instant. Mais je peux faire en sorte que votre séjour se passe mieux en attendant qu'une famille veuille de vous.

- Personne ne veut d'un pédé, arrêtez avec vos belles phrases, c'est que du vent.

Milo se sentit remué. Ce gosse était tellement plein de rage. Il était différent des autres et était seul. Un écho au fond de lui tinta. Il se revit au même âge avec la même colère. Sauf que lui avait été mis à la porte trois ans plus tard alors que Kerrian était déjà à moitié dans la rue. Quand Lucius lui avait parlé de cette affaire, il n'avait pas trop su quoi faire. Il n'avait jamais été confronté à cette situation. Tous les gays qu'il avait connus, étaient des amants de passage qui s'assumaient ou non mais qu'il ne revoyait pas. Puis il y avait eu Henrique qu'il avait gardé avec lui. Pourtant, sans presque hésiter, il avait assuré à son ami qu'il l'épaulerait. Maintenant, il ne savait toujours pas trop ce qu'il lui avait pris. Malgré tout, en voyant l'adolescent se refermer de plus en plus, il s'assit sur le lit.

- Nous pouvons t'aider. Tout ce que tu veux c'est qu'on t'aime et qu'on te regarde comme n'importe qui. Sauf que la vie n'est pas simple. Tu t'en es déjà pris plein la figure et tu t'en prendras d'autres. Mais ce n'est pas en sautant à la gorge de tout le monde que tu avanceras. Tu as l'air intelligent comme garçon. Et je suis sûr que tu sais qui est Lucius. Tu sais également qu'il est très influant et qu'il peut faire bouger bien des choses. Maintenant moi je suis aussi là pour toi. Je sais ce que tu endures car je l'ai vécu. J'en ai souffert et malgré les années, cela me blesse encore. On ne te promet pas de te trouver une famille dans deux jours, ni que tu vas quitter cet endroit. Mais Lucius peut améliorer tes conditions de vie et je suis là pour t'écouter si tu as besoin de parler.

- Vous dites ça, mais vous mentez. Je vous connais, j'ai lu pas mal de vos articles. Mais jamais je n'ai entendu que vous étiez comme moi !

- Tu as raison. Je suis plutôt quelqu'un de discret là-dessus car justement j'en ai bavé à ton âge. Mais je ne te demande pas non plus de crier ça sur tous les toits.

- Monsieur Wise, j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez quelqu'un de studieux à qui on refusait une éducation correcte, interrompit Lucius, malgré tout peu à l'aise avec ce genre de conversation. Vous aimez apprendre n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Alors je vous propose quelque chose. Une amie à moi, qui travaille à Poudlard, va venir voir votre niveau scolaire. Vous allez être testé durement. Ensuite elle me transmettra ses conclusions.

- Elles vont être rapides. Ça fait un an que je suis ici et j'ai bien quelques livres mais je n'ai pas d'argent pour acheter tous ceux qui me garderont à niveau. Je ne sais pas ce que vous espérez ni ce que vous essayer de faire, mais c'est loupé d'avance. Changez-moi d'endroit, là ça sera plus efficace. Et surtout que j'aille dans un endroit qui ne sait pas ce que je suis. Ça me laisserait une chance.

- En fait je voyais ça différemment. Si l'avis de Minerva est bon, alors il se pourrait que vous n'ayez pas à rester là en permanence. Je fais partie du conseil d'administration de Poudlard. Prouvez-moi que vous en êtes capable et je me débrouille pour que vous fassiez la fin de vos études dans ce collège.

- A Poudlard ? Mais ... ce n'est pas possible. D'abord je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai pas de sous. Ensuite, d'après ce qu'on nous a appris, on entre à Poudlard en première année pour en sortir après la septième. Personne n'est arrivé en cours de scolarité. Il faut quasiment être inscrit à la naissance pour y faire ses études.

- C'est en partie vrai. Beaucoup d'inscriptions se font à la naissance, mais pas toutes. Les enfants Nés-de-Moldus n'auraient aucune chance d'y faire leurs études et pourtant il y en a un bon nombre. C'est principalement la magie qui entre en compte seule. Tout comme elle permet à une baguette de choisir son sorcier, elle choisit qui sera inscrit à Poudlard. Ce que je trouve un peu discriminatoire, maintenant que j'y pense, reprit Lucius tout en réfléchissant. Pour ce qui est de l'argent, une bourse est accordée à ceux qui en ont besoin. Quant à une inscription tardive et peu commune ... disons que nous ne sommes plus à un écart près et une première dans ce domaine là est toujours glorifiant.

- Si cela se faisait, tu devras revenir ici pour les vacances d'été. Mais quelle meilleure vengeance envers la directrice que de lui montrer où tu vas étudier, continua Milo.

- Il me semble vous avoir entendu dire que vous vouliez être quelqu'un et lui envoyer votre réussite au visage. Je pense que vous avez là la possibilité de poser la première pierre de votre souhait.

- Mais il faut déjà que je sois au niveau.

- Minerva viendra vous évaluer dans un mois. C'est le temps qu'il vous reste pour êtes au point. Je vous ferais parvenir les livres de cours nécessaires.

- Je ... je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Kerrian était totalement assommé. Il avait cru qu'il partirait en établissement pénitentiaire avant la fin de la journée et il se retrouvait avait une proposition pour entrer dans la prestigieuse école de Poudlard. Il pourrait enfin étudier correctement. Et montrer à Madame Mangin que ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'aimait pas les filles qu'il était un moins que rien. Il regarda le journaliste avec attention. En prime pourrait même avoir quelqu'un comme lui pour l'écouter. Il se pinça vivement pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas. Mais la douleur lui indiqua que non, il était bien réveillé.

- Nous ne vous forçons en rien, reprit Lucius. Quoi qu'on me prête, je ne suis pas homme à passer ma route lorsqu'un gosse à besoin d'aide. J'ai appris avec le temps qu'un enfant avait besoin d'être entouré et de vivre sa jeunesse autant que possible sans se soucier des problèmes des adultes pour s'épanouir. Si vous le refusez, alors je me débrouillerais pour vous faire transférer dans un autre établissement où vous serez mieux pris en main. Si vous acceptez mais que votre niveau n'est pas suffisant pour intégrer le collège, je vous apporterais la possibilité de travailler correctement et dans un an nous vous testerons de nouveau. Malgré tout, gardez bien en tête que Poudlard n'est peut-être pas à votre portée même si vous en avez le niveau. Je suis influant mais je ne suis pas seul à décider. Il vaut mieux moins espérer et ne pas être déçu. Nous allons vous laisser réfléchir et nous reviendrons dans quelques jours pour avoir votre réponse.

- Oui ! S'écria Kerrian. Oui je veux faire ça. Oui je veux ce que vous me proposez. Je ne veux pas finir comme elle me le prédit. Je veux montrer ce dont je suis capable.

- Bien. Mettez-y de la volonté et nous vous aiderons du mieux que nous pouvons. Je me charge de Madame Mangin. Milo, elle est persuadé que tu es un médecin, on va faire tout comme pour l'instant. Et nous lui dirons que le garçon est hermétique. Je me charge de l'embobiner pour qu'elle prenne son mal en patience en attendant son départ.

- Quand comptes-tu lui dire ?

- Déjà, elle n'en saura rien avant que nous soyons sûrs pour Poudlard. Ensuite, je ne compte pas lui dire avant le jour du départ pour la gare. Minerva se chargera d'emmener le garçon et je suis persuadé qu'elle se fera une joie de rabattre le caquet à madame Mangin en lui expliquant où elle l'emmène.

- Et elle aura intérêt à partager le souvenir. Mamie Minou en mode chatte qui défend un de ses petits, c'est une chose à ne pas manquer. Car quand il s'agit de défendre un enfant, elle est tout ce qu'il y a de féroce.

- C'est indéniable. Ensuite si cette possibilité ne se fait pas, je me charge moi-même de lui dire ce qu'il en sera. Et je ne risque pas de mâcher mes mots.

- Mamie Minou ? S'étonna Kerrian.

Il avait l'impression d'être tombé dans un autre monde. Et cet homme froid qu'il avait pris pour un ennemi, avait une étrange façon de faire. Mais il aimait beaucoup comment il prévoyait de moucher la directrice. Sauf que s'il avait bien compris que cette Minerva viendrait tester ses connaissances, ce surnom visiblement intime l'étonna. Il était d'ailleurs resté un peu bloqué dessus sans écouter le reste. Et la décontraction qui était maintenant de mise dans sa chambre, le chamboulait complètement. Après tout, cela faisait un an qu'il était sur ses gardes et n'arrivait à pas se détendre complètement même quand il était seul. Il avait le droit d'être déphasé.

- C'est ainsi que mon fils et mon neveu ont surnommé Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe de Poudlard, lorsqu'ils étaient plus petits. Vous les rencontrez avant la rentrée si jamais vous êtes admis. Ainsi vous ne débarquerez pas dans un monde totalement inconnu.

- Pourquoi faites-vous ça pour moi ? Je ne suis qu'un orphelin parmi tant d'autres.

- Effectivement. Sauf que vous êtes visiblement suffisamment différent pour que je vous ai remarqué, répondit hautainement Lucius. Mais c'est également le comportement inadmissible de votre directrice qui m'a poussé à en savoir plus.

- Je ... vous n'êtes vraiment pas homophobe ?

- Crois-moi, s'il l'était, je croupirais au fond d'une cellule d'Azkaban depuis bien longtemps, ricana Milo. Il est capable de détruire un homme en quelques phrases bien senties.

- Je l'ai été. J'ai d'ailleurs rejeté Milovan quand je l'ai su alors que cela faisait longtemps qu'il était devenu l'oncle de mon fils. Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas. Mais passons. Cela fait beaucoup de choses à assimiler pour vous alors nous allons en rester là pour aujourd'hui. Monsieur Wise, gardez un air morose. Cela ne fera que diriger Madame Mangin dans une fausse direction. Et sa chute ne sera que plus brutale.

Les deux hommes prirent congé d'un adolescent qui en avait trop appris d'un coup. Il n'avait jamais connu ses parents. Ils l'avaient abandonné à la naissance. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'ils étaient trop jeunes pour s'occuper de lui. Il avait vécu en foyer dès ce moment là. Il n'avait jamais connu de famille d'adoption. Les autres enfants étaient sa famille. Quand il avait commencé à regarder les garçons, il s'était interrogé sans jamais pouvoir en parler à quelqu'un. Il avait même paniqué quand son corps avait réagi la première fois lors d'une soirée du foyer entre les garçons de son âge. Et quand on lui avait jeté sa sexualité à la figure, il s'était complètement renfermé. Et l'enfer avait continué avec son transfert. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, grâce à deux inconnus, il avait l'impression que les choses pouvaient changer. Et alors qu'il se glissait dans son lit, malgré que l'après midi touche à peine à sa fin, il se promit de saisir cette chance. Après tout, Milovan Gabrilov était un journaliste connu et renommé et pourtant gay. Alors pourquoi pas lui ?


	59. Passé

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen et Connors.

Béta : BettyMars

Bonsoir à tous, je poste en avance car j'étais censée partir en vacances jeudi matin et c'est finalement avancé (tant mieux pour moi^^) à mercredi très tot dans la matinée, et comme demain je serais assez occupé, je préfère avoir de l'avance :)

Bien le chapitre précédent vous a donné des réponses pour Kerrian, a renforcer le lien père/fils de Lucius et Draco et créé celui entre le blond et sa petite sœur. Le chapitre qui arrive est moins « léger » que le précédent mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même.

Pour mes problèmes de corrections, ma béta a pu m'envoyer 2 nouveaux chapitres fini et en prime sachez que Maha1959 m'a signalé quelques fautes sur le dernier chapitre qui a été édité et qui est maintenant nickel :) Un grand merci à toutes les deux pour m'aider à offrir une histoire lisible

Sinon, comme je vous l'avez indiqué, je suis en vacances et je pars quelques jours, donc il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine. Mais je vous promets que lorsque ma béta aura rattrapé son retard, je vous offrirais un chapitre bonus )

Aussi je vous souhaite de bonnes semaines et je vous donne rendez-vous le 15 juin pour le prochain chapitre. Gros bisous à tous !

* * *

Phrase défi : Pas de pitié pour les croissants.

* * *

**Chapitre 58 : Passé.**

_Lundi 11 Juillet 1994._

Le temps était pluvieux depuis deux jours. Et la température était tout juste suffisamment haute pour un début juillet. Remus remonta légèrement le col de sa chemise. Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus de deux semaines qu'il était arrivé en Albanie. Il était parti juste après la pleine lune. Depuis, il partageait son temps entre les bibliothèques et archives médiatiques des deux mondes, Moldu et sorcier. Tirana était une grande ville qui lui était totalement inconnue. Heureusement qu'un sort de traduction l'aidait à comprendre et se faire comprendre. Cela l'aidait considérablement dans ses recherches. Parce qu'en fin de compte, il était là pour trouver des renseignements sans vraiment savoir quoi. Voldemort s'était réellement fait oublier pendant toute la durée de son absence d'Angleterre, avant qu'il ne revienne pour prendre le contrôle d'une partie de la population dans les années soixante dix.

D'ailleurs il n'avait pour l'instant rien trouvé d'anormal. Aujourd'hui, il avait l'intention de prendre une pause. Pas que le climat lui permettrait d'aller faire du tourisme, mais il avait envie de découvrir un peu l'histoire de ce pays. Il avait toujours été avide de s'instruire et être loin de son pays natal l'incitait à s'occuper d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il accéléra le pas lorsqu'une rafale manqua de lui arracher son parapluie. Il était déjà bien assez mouillé à son goût. Il poussa la porte du bâtiment avec vivacité et se frotta vivement les pieds sur le paillasson. Merlin, il avait quitté l'Angleterre pour trouver la pluie sur les bords de la Méditerranée. Il n'était décidément pas chanceux. Il ferma son parapluie et le tapota au sol pour en faire tomber le maximum d'eau. Puis il s'approcha du guichet afin de demander à l'hôtesse dans quelle section il trouverait les renseignements historiques.

Il la regarda minauder et lui faire des ronds de jambes. Il se sentit flatté de tant d'attention, mais avait juste envie de sourire de dépit. Elle était jolie et il aurait largement pu se laisser tenter. Mais aussi agréable soit-elle, il lui manquait un petit quelque chose. Une lueur espiègle au fond des yeux, un sourire mutin, et une personnalité plus piquante. Elle n'était pas Nymphadora. Décidant finalement qu'il trouverait bien tout seul, il prit congé non sans décliner une invitation à prendre un café. Il se promena dans les allées, furetant, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour regarder un ouvrage avant de le reposer sur l'étagère. Il s'occupa ainsi toute la matinée ne put faire autrement que de sortir pour déjeuner une fois l'heure largement dépassée.

Il avait appris des choses et sa curiosité avait été agréablement comblée. Il avait décidé de découvrir l'histoire sorcière avant que le soir ne tombe. Aussi il avala un rapide sandwich et se dépêcha de traverser la ville pour satisfaire sa soif d'apprendre. Pourtant il se figea. Il dévia pour arriver dans une rue plus petite. Avait-il rêvé ? Mais le temps qu'il y arrive, il ne vit rien de suspect. Il était quasiment sûr de l'avoir vu. Son esprit ne pouvait pas l'avoir trompé. Il ne pensait même pas à elle depuis son arrivée ici. Alors pourquoi donc l'aurait-il inventée ? Une femme lui ressemblant peut-être ? Il ne savait pas. Mais ce dont il était certain, c'était qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace de la quelconque présence de Bellatrix Lestrange par ici.

Pris d'un doute, il continua tout de même dans cette direction. Si c'était bien elle, il n'avait pas le droit de la laisser s'échapper. Il était dommage que la pollution dense de Tirana brouille son odorat. En temps normal, il aurait pu la flairer si jamais elle était réellement passée quelques instants plus tôt. Personne ne semblait perturbé de le voir regarder et renifler discrètement de tous les côtés pour la repérer. C'était l'avantage des grandes villes, tout le monde était invisible. Ce qui pour l'instant était plutôt un inconvénient pour lui. Remus arriva à la prochaine intersection et étudia attentivement les deux rues qui s'offraient à lui. Son instinct lui disait de partir sur la droite alors que sa conscience lui conseillait de reprendre ses activités au lieu de se monter la tête. Mais pourtant, il prit la droite et continua sa route.

Cela faisait déjà presque dix minutes qu'il courait après une illusion et il commençait à se dire que James avait pris possession de son corps pour agir ainsi n'importe comment. Lui n'était pourtant pas du genre à foncer tête baissée pour une stupidité de son cerveau. Décidant qu'il avait perdu assez de temps comme cela, il s'arrêta pour chercher à reprendre la direction du quartier sorcier. Il jeta un œil tout autour avant de se diriger dans une ruelle sombre. Là il sortit sa baguette et lança un sort de localisation. Avec tout ça, il n'avait pas fait attention au chemin qu'il prenait et il s'était égaré. Heureusement que la magie était là pour l'aider. Sauf que ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, était qu'un sort extrêmement douloureux le touche sur le flan. Un grondement monta le long de sa gorge alors qu'il s'effondrait à genoux.

Quand le sort s'arrêta, il releva la tête et tomba sur un visage mauvais. Un ricanement qu'il ne reconnaissait que trop bien se fit entendre. Il résonna comme un écho et agita son loup. Mais décidant qu'il n'était pas temps de jouer au héros, il transplana directement dans sa chambre à la pension familiale où il logeait. Il aurait pu tenter de contrôler Bellatrix en la prenant par surprise, mais pas alors qu'elle avait l'avantage d'avoir un _Doloris_ d'avance sur lui. Sa partie animale était révoltée maintenant et il dut avaler une grande dose de potion calmante afin de reprendre totalement pied. Et le hibou qu'il avait dû s'acheter pour communiquer avec Sirius ou Milovan durant son séjour, l'agaçait sérieusement à s'agiter ainsi dans sa cage. Merlin, il n'était pas grand mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être remuant !

Décidant qu'il ne le supporterait pas plus longtemps sans en faire une brochette, il écrivit rapidement une missive à son meilleur ami pour lui signaler que Lestrange était ici. Albus les avait mis au courant de la possible prophétie faite à Harry le jour de son examen de Divination. Il n'était pas assez dérangé par le _Doloris_ pour ne pas comprendre que si elle était là, alors Voldemort ne devait pas être bien loin. Après tout, il avait déjà trouvé refuge ici par le passé après avoir volé Hepzibah Smith, ainsi qu'après sa chute face à Harry. C'était tout du moins ce qu'ils avaient conclu quand ils avaient retracé le parcours de Quirrell pour découvrir comment il avait pu rencontrer le mage noir. Ils n'avaient pas trouvé pas grand-chose car le principal intéressé était mort. Mais il avait été en Albanie, et était revenu avec un désagréable bégayement ... il ne fallait pas être diplômé des hautes écoles pour additionner un plus un.

Quand le hibou fut parti, il se prépara un thé espérant ainsi faire partir la nervosité qui avait tendu ses nerfs. Il était toujours sous le contre coup du sort et n'avait pas réagi qu'une communication par Cheminée aurait été plus rapide. Plus tard dans la soirée il y remédierait, mais dans l'immédiat, cela ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit. Il était maintenant certain de ne pas apprécier ses lectures à leur juste valeur, aussi il décida de ne pas retourner à la bibliothèque pour aujourd'hui. Et la pluie ne s'étant pas calmée, il n'était pas question qu'il ressorte. Sans compter que son parapluie devait sûrement trainer quelque part dans la ruelle d'où il avait levé les voiles. Il allait devoir s'en racheter un autre. Comme si dans cette ville il fallait tout acheter. Il avait été surpris de savoir qu'il n'y avait pas de poste à hiboux à Tirana. En fait, elle avait brulé deux ans plus tôt pour la troisième fois en peu de temps. Personne n'avait tenté d'en remonter une après cela estimant qu'il y avait une malédiction dessus.

Et comme il ne connaissait pas assez bien le reste du pays pour trouver une autre poste, il avait dû se plier à la coutume locale et acheter un oiseau. Il avait déjà le sien depuis trois ans environ, aussi il avait acheté l'un des moins chers de la boutique. Ether était en pension à Poudlard en attendant son retour. Il regrettait maintenant de ne pas l'avoir pris avec lui. Surtout que Harry s'était moqué de son acquisition dans la dernière réponse de Sirius. Il était dommage que son neveu de cœur ait déjà une chouette, il lui aurait bien refilé le volatile en représailles pour ses chamailleries. Mais son humeur s'assombrit en repensant à sa rencontre de l'après midi. Il était décidément suivi par la malchance. Après tout, il devait y avoir une chance sur il ne savait combien pour tomber sur Bellatrix dans ce pays, dans cette ville et plus particulièrement dans la même rue que lui. Au moins maintenant, il savait qu'il devait faire attention à ses arrières. Il avait été repéré ...

o0o

_Vendredi 15 juillet 1994._

Ioann regardait fixement les étagères pleines de livres qui étaient disposées à sa gauche. Il avait réussi à rester assis correctement et à ne pas remonter ses genoux contre son torse comme les deux dernières fois. Mais sa nervosité se traduisait par un tressautement de la jambe et par son pouce qui venait de perdre son ongle à force d'être rongé. Il avait écouté son père et dans les trois dernières séances qu'il avait eues, il avait raconté comment il avait ressenti les choses depuis son agression. Ce n'avait pas été si dur de parler de cela. C'était récent et les faits étaient déjà connus de tous ou presque. Et puis il en avait déjà parlé avec Neville et Draco ainsi qu'un peu avec son père, donc ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas déjà fait. Mais il avait dû avouer qu'entendre son psy répondre à ses confessions lui avait enlevé un poids.

Pourtant celui-ci n'avait rien dit de plus que son père ou Charlie ne lui avait dit. Mais c'était quelqu'un d'autre ... un inconnu ... et ça changeait beaucoup de choses. Cela ne l'empêchait pas pour autant d'être anxieux de cette nouvelle séance. La dernière fois, Dawson lui avait demandé de réfléchir à ce qu'ils aborderaient en précisant bien qu'il serait bon d'aller creuser un peu plus loin dans le passé. Il ne se sentait pas prêt du tout pour cela. Il avait peur de ses souvenirs. C'était sûrement pour cela qu'il appréhendait les lundis, mercredis et vendredis depuis quelques semaines.

- Ioann, on a bien avancé lors des dernières séances. Mais as-tu réfléchi à ce dont on parlerait aujourd'hui ?

Oui. Oui il l'avait fait et avait eu envie de rester enfoui dans son lit plutôt que de devoir affronter ça. Il savait que dans la salle d'attente, son père l'attendait avec une potion calmante, pour le cas où il en ressentirait le besoin, et il se demandait s'il ne devrait pas la prendre par anticipation.

- Ioann ?

- Je ... je sais pas ...

- Détends-toi. Tu n'es pas obligé de choisir un moment trop difficile pour toi. Depuis une semaine, nous avons fait plus que je n'estimais. Peut-être que tu voudrais me parler de quand ton père est venu te chercher quand tu étais petit.

- Quand ?

- Et bien, nous avons déjà parlé de quand il est venu te chercher après ta fugue. Je pense qu'on peut essayer de remonter à quand tu avais cinq ans, à ton arrivée dans ta famille

- Papa est venu me chercher deux fois en peu de temps quand j'avais cinq ans.

- Deux fois ?

- Oui ... la première fois il est venu à Kazan. J'étais dans le hangar ... et il est arrivé. Puis quand _Lui_ est revenu, papa est de nouveau venu me chercher.

- Tu étais dans un hangar ?

- Oui. Il avait dit que comme il faisait moins froid dehors, je serais mieux là-bas que dans la cave. Et il en avait assez de l'odeur.

- De l'odeur ? Questionna doucement le Psychomage afin de l'inciter doucement à s'ouvrir.

- Je ... c'était noir presque tout le temps. Je n'avais pas le droit de sortir de là sinon ... sinon il me frappait. J'avais qu'un seau pour ... j'avais qu'un seau pour faire pipi. Et il n'était pas vidé tous les jours. Alors ça ne sentait pas très bon.

- Il t'autorisait bien à sortir de temps en temps non ?

- Non. Pourquoi sortir ? Tant que j'étais là, il n'avait pas à se soucier de s'occuper de moi. Des fois elle venait me voir avec un peu de pain en plus ou pour m'aider à me faire un peu de toilette, mais pas souvent, elle n'avait pas le droit.

- Quels étaient tes sentiments à ce moment là ?

- Je sais pas. Je sais plus. J'avais toujours mal, faim et souvent froid. Je voulais retrouver ma maman. J'avais peur ... C'est flou maintenant.

Ioann n'avait jamais élevé sa voix plus haut qu'un murmure depuis le début et James devait presque tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. Il prenait également des notes rapides afin de ne pas créer de bruits parasites avec le crissement de sa plume sur le parchemin. Il le regarda attentivement afin de ne louper aucune de ses réactions. Pour l'instant, il le voyait perdu dans ses souvenirs, un pli barrant son front comme pour montrer que ses réflexions étaient difficiles. Le reste de son visage avait laissé passer quelques émotions avant de se fermer. Ils ne seraient pas très productifs. Il leur faudrait revenir là-dessus plus tard et visiblement ils auraient du boulot. Cave, Hangar ... le père était-il au courant ? Sûrement vu qu'il était allé le chercher en personne. Il n'avait visiblement pas voulu trahir la confiance de son fils en lui parlant de ce qui n'était pas dans les dossiers médicaux.

- As-tu peur du noir aujourd'hui ?

- Non, enfin ça dépend.

- De quoi ?

- Si la journée a été normale alors j'ai pas peur, sinon ... j'ai une veilleuse que j'allume pour dormir.

- De quoi te souviens-tu le mieux ? Chuchota-t-il.

- Des mains.

- Elles te frappaient, c'est normal que tu t'en souviennes le plus. Elles t'ont fait mal. As-tu peur des mains de ton père ou de tes amis ?

- Non, répondit Ioann en fronçant les sourcils. Enfin peut-être des fois ... mais celles de papa je les aime. Elles me bercent, me cajolent et me soignent.

- Ce sont des mains très agréables. Elles ont effacé les marques des autres mains sur toi.

- Elles ne me touchent pas pareil. Celles de papa sont douces et pas aventureuses. Les autres étaient rugueuses et allaient ... allaient là où je ne voulais pas.

Le psy nota cela précieusement. Il avait bien entendu lu le rapport médical et les attouchements dont le garçon avait été victime ne lui avaient pas échappé. Il était persuadé qu'ils devraient en parler un jour ou l'autre mais ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit l'une des premières choses qu'ils abordent en remontant à cette époque. Il avait pensé qu'il parlerait plus de ses manques ou de ce qu'il avait ressenti en étant arraché à son parrain.

- Comment sont les mains de ton frère ? Orienta-t-il.

- Elles sont toujours là pour moi. Avant j'avais souvent besoin de les agripper pour me rassurer.

- Et maintenant ?

- Je ne suis plus un bébé maintenant.

- Il n'y a pas d'âge pour avoir besoin d'une main fraternelle.

Ioann le regarda dans les yeux, un air un peu vide sur ses traits. Il semblait perdu. Et l'adulte n'était pas loin de penser qu'il ne répondait que par automatisme sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

- Si aujourd'hui tu en avais besoin, agripperais-tu la main de ton frère ?

- Oui. Il me la tendrait de toute façon avant que je me lui demande.

- Y a-t-il des mains dont tu as peur maintenant ?

- Oui. Certaines vont trop vite et j'ai peur qu'elles me touchent sans que je puisse me protéger. Et puis, il y a des mains ...

- Des mains ?

- Elles ne le font pas exprès mais quand il y a du monde, elles sont ... mal placées.

- Aimes-tu quelqu'un Ioann ? Mais pas comme tu aimes ton père, ta famille ou tes amis.

- Une fille ?

- Oui, sourit James en se disant qu'il n'était peut-être pas aussi déconnecté qu'il n'y paraissait.

- Non.

- Penses-tu que le jour où tu seras attiré par une demoiselle, tu auras peur de ses mains ?

- Je ... j'en sais rien. Ça dépendra ... je crois.

- Pour une prochaine séance, Ioann, j'aimerais que tu fasses un petit travail, annonça James en se disant qu'il ne fallait pas creuser plus pour ce jour là.

- Des devoirs ?

- On peut dire cela. Je vais te laisser deux semaines pour le faire. J'aimerais que tu fasses un petit tableau avec quatre colonnes. Dans la première, tu mettras les gestes que les mains de Sergueï te faisaient. Dans celle d'à côté, si c'était bien ou pas et pourquoi. Dans la troisième ce qu'elles auraient dû faire. J'aimerais que tu m'indiques dans la dernière, pour chaque geste, dans quel contexte ces gestes auraient pu être le mieux utilisé ou s'ils n'auraient jamais dû l'être.

Parler était une chose, mais il devait apprendre à voir au-delà des choses. Ce petit travail pouvait l'aider à bien faire la distinction entre les différents comportements. Ensuite viendrait le moment où il devrait accepter qu'il n'avait en rien provoqué ce qui lui était arrivé. Que les mains l'aient battu ou touché et qu'il n'était que la victime. Une fois ce fait établi, alors il pourrait envisager ses souvenirs avec plus de recul. Seulement à ce moment là, il pourrait se libérer de son passé. James leva la séance avec cinq minutes d'avance. Mais Ioann était trop perturbé pour faire plus. Il appela Severus et lui expliqua en deux mots, qu'ils avaient touché à un point sensible. Le professeur acquiesça mais resta tout de même très inquiet. Il donna une gorgée de potion calmante à son fils et le serra dans ses bras. Sans étonnement, il l'entendit renifler doucement alors que ses épaules tressautaient légèrement.

James Dawson leur laissa son bureau pour les dernières minutes de la séance et alla consulter le dossier du patient suivant en attendant. Quand les deux Snape prirent congé, il félicita le plus jeune et lui souhaita un bon week-end. La prochaine séance avait été déplacée du lundi au mardi. Il ne pouvait décemment pas perturber le garçon le jour de son anniversaire alors que sa famille serait réunie chez lui. Il espérait tout de même qu'avoir rendez-vous deux jours d'affilés ne serait pas trop lourd pour lui. Mais il était satisfait. Malgré sa réticence évidente, le garçon faisait réellement des efforts. Même si en Aout le rythme des consultations serait légèrement diminué, il avait bon espoir de le voir s'ouvrir rapidement.

o0o

_Jeudi 21 Juillet 1994._

Dans la pâle lueur de l'aube, Remus était étendu sur le dos, bien enfoncé dans son lit, un sourire flottant sur les lèvres. Et ce n'était pas la pleine lune du lendemain soir qui lui faisait cet effet. Mais la main qui caressait doucement sa poitrine et les doigts qui s'entortillaient dans les boucles de sa toison claire, y étaient pour beaucoup. Il avait toujours trouvé cela paradoxal que, vu sa condition, il ait une pilosité relativement peu fournie. James et Sirius avait toujours eu plus de poils sur le torse que lui. En même temps, étant donné qu'ils étaient bruns, même à pilosité similaire, la sienne aurait toujours été plus discrète. Certains de leurs camarades lui avaient souvent fait remarquer, lorsqu'ils étaient sous la douche et à grand coup de blagues, qu'il était moins fourni qu'eux. Sûrement qu'il en aurait été complexé si une fois par mois, il n'avait pas été plus poilu que tous ses camarades réunis.

Mais là, cette main fine dans ses poils l'électrisait relativement. Puis, il sentit une paire de lèvres mutines lui picorer les épaules puis le cou et il ne put contenir un grognement de satisfaction. Il avait l'impression d'être un adolescent incapable de contrôler ses hormones. Merlin, il venait toujours juste de finir d'honorer sa partenaire qu'il avait déjà envie remettre le couvert. Il attrapa la main caressante entre ses doigts et la porta à ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de se tourner légèrement pour attraper la bouche qui le tentait tant. De nombreux soupirs s'élevèrent alors qu'il s'allongeait sur elle. Il fit attention de ne pas l'écraser mais rapidement elle demanda plus.

Cette fois le soleil était haut dans le ciel quand Remus rouvrit les yeux. Il resserra les bras autour du corps fin qui était à moitié étendu sur le sien. Il n'avait plus recroisé Lestrange de tout son séjour et avait malgré tout été sur ses gardes. Quatre jours après l'incident, Nymphadora avait débarqué avec ses grands sabots, sur ordre de Kingsley. Sirius, lui et Scrimgeour avait eu une réunion importante au sujet de Bellatrix. Le problème étant qu'elle se trouvait hors du territoire britannique et qu'ils étaient mains et pieds liés. Ils avaient averti les autorités albaniennes du danger qui sommeillait mais n'avaient pu faire plus. La seule chose qui a été concédée fut d'envoyer la jeune Auror afin d'officiellement protéger Remus. Officieusement, Sirius avait pensé qu'il valait mieux ne pas rester seul là bas et qu'avec sa cousine, le loup-garou pourrait lier l'utile à l'agréable. Et il n'avait pas eu tort.

- Mmm, j'ai une faim de loup.

- Tant que tu ne décides pas de manger le loup ...

- J'ai rien contre te croquer une autre fois, mais là j'ai vraiment faim, rigola Tonks avant de l'embrasser passionnément. On est obligé de rentrer aujourd'hui ? Ce sont les meilleures vacances que j'ai jamais passées.

- Moi également. Mais je dois être rentré pour demain soir. Je ne peux pas me permettre de passer la pleine lune dans un pays étranger et hors d'un endroit sécurisé.

- Tu as bien pris la potion de Severus, non ?

- Oui, mais je préfère être prudent.

- Tu aurais pu mordre Ioann, il y a trois lunes et tu ne l'as pas fait. Je suis persuadée qu'avec la potion je pourrais passer la nuit avec toi.

- C'est hors de question ! On en a déjà parlé il y a un mois et la réponse est toujours la même. Je ne te mettrais certainement pas en danger sur des suppositions. Et avant que tu n'argumentes, c'est réellement un coup de chance que je n'ai pas fait de mal au jeune Snape. Je ne tenterais plus cette expérience là.

- D'accord, on laisse tomber, soupira la jeune femme. Mais ça n'empêche que j'ai faim et que je compte bien me remplir l'estomac. Pas de pitié pour les croissants ! Crois moi qu'ils vont le sentir passer !

Elle se leva précipitamment après lui avoir collé un baiser sur les lèvres et se dirigea sensuellement jusqu'à la salle de bain. Remus n'était toujours pas certain qu'être en relation avec elle soit une bonne idée. Entre leur différence d'âge et sa Lycanthropie, il estimait ne pas être la bonne personne pour elle. Mais il s'était réellement attaché. Il avait pris le parti de vivre leur liaison au jour le jour et comme si tout devait s'arrêter le lendemain. Il espérait qu'ainsi, le jour où elle réaliserait que c'était une erreur, il souffrirait moins de son départ. Mais ce moment n'était pas encore arrivé. Il se leva dans sa glorieuse nudité et la rejoignit sous la douche. Le petit déjeuner attendrait bien un peu plus.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Tonks, allongée en travers du lit, était plongée dans un roman, Remus finissait de mettre au propre ses notes. Il n'avait rien trouvé de réellement concret sur l'affaire des Horcruxes. Avec sa compagne, ils avaient réuni quelques articles sur des faits étranges, meurtres, disparitions, survenus pendant les périodes de présence de Voldemort mais cela s'arrêtait là. Le point positif était ailleurs. Il avait trouvé dans des archives très anciennes et très surveillées, ce qu'il espérait être des réponses à certaines questions. Il n'aurait normalement pas eu droit de les consulter, mais Nymphadora avait un peu mystifié le gardien avec sa position d'Auror et à grand coup de mensonges, ils avaient été autorisés à jeter un œil dedans.

Il avait alors découvert que Rowena Serdaigle avait eu une fille qui s'était enfuie pour une raison inconnue. Mais ce qui était intéressant, était qu'il y aurait eu des traces de son passage ici, en Albanie. Pas grand-chose mais elle était passée par là. Voldemort était très certainement au courant pour s'être déplacé tant de fois dans ce pays. A moins que ça ne soit qu'une vulgaire coïncidence. Mais il n'y croyait pas du tout. Pour lui il était évident que si Tom avait fui en Albanie après avoir récupéré le médaillon de Serpentard et la coupe de Poufsouffle, c'était afin de mettre la main sur un objet d'un autre fondateur. Maintenant ils avaient un semblant de piste pour détruire ce morceau d'âme qui leur semblait si incertain. Alors qu'il rangeait précautionneusement tous ses parchemins, il se prit à espérer qu'ils trouveraient d'autres informations rapidement. Il avait le pressentiment que les choses allaient s'accélérer sous peu.

o0o

_Mardi 2 Aout 1994._

Severus sortit une nouvelle fois de la Pensine. C'était bien la sixième fois qu'il le faisait et il commençait à en avoir assez de ce souvenir. En fait ce n'était d'ailleurs qu'une copie et des imperfections apparaissaient progressivement à chaque visionnage. Il était temps qu'il réussisse avant qu'il soit totalement inutilisable. Il était encore tôt dans la matinée et il avait laissé son fils seul à la maison devant un gros petit déjeuner. Ioann n'avait pas réellement réagi de son départ s'il avait bien jugé son air à moitié endormi. La séance de thérapie de la veille avait été particulièrement éprouvante pour lui. Severus ne savait pas ce qu'il s'y était dit mais il avait bien vu que le garçon était bouleversé. Le Psychomage Dawson lui avait confirmé que c'était normal aux vues de ce dont ils avaient parlé, et lui avait préconisé de rester avec lui toute la journée pour lui offrir tout le réconfort dont il aurait besoin. C'était ce qu'il avait fait. Le soleil étant présent, ils avaient passé l'après midi dans le jardin, assis dans une chaise longue qui avait été agrandie pour les accueillir tous les deux.

Si Severus s'était plongé dans un ouvrage qu'il avait emprunté à Lucius, Ioann s'était profondément endormi dans ses bras, agrippé à lui. Ce fut un cauchemar qui le réveilla presque deux heures trente plus tard. Et le professeur l'avait consolé et câliné. Il l'avait entouré de son amour pour lui montrer que Sergueï n'était pas là et qu'il ne craignait rien. La fin de la journée avait été toute aussi éprouvante. Le garçon n'avait plus quitté le sillage de son père, comme huit ans auparavant, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci le couche avec une potion. Aussi Severus n'était pas très concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Ils avaient prévu de faire ceci en ce jour et il n'avait pas voulu annuler à la dernière minute. Cela faisait déjà un mois que c'était repoussé pour raison de planning incompatible entre eux. Mais il n'avait qu'une envie, finir cela rapidement et repartir vérifier que son bébé allait bien.

- Bon Snape, concentre-toi, je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

- Ferme là Black, je te signale que ce n'est pas aussi simple que la cacahouète qui te sert de cerveau le croit !

Les deux hommes se fusillèrent du regard alors qu'Albus les regardait en souriant. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas pour autant d'assurer sa prise sur sa baguette. Il était dans la petite pièce où ils stockaient et détruisaient les Horcruxes. Ils étaient là pour tenter une nouvelle fois de s'occuper du médaillon de Serpentard. Le problème était que l'épée de Gryffondor l'avait à peine éraflé lors des derniers essais et qu'ils en avaient conclu qu'il fallait l'ouvrir pour avoir plus d'impact. Après plusieurs tentatives avec divers sorts frôlant parfois la magie noire, ils avaient eu la mauvaise surprise de le voir toujours hermétiquement fermé. C'était Sirius qui avait émis l'idée d'utiliser le Fourchelang. Après tout, il s'agissait d'un artéfact venant de Serpentard, transformé en Horcruxe par un de ses descendants. Cela semblait assez logique que la langue des serpents soit la clé de leur problème.

Heureusement pour eux, Severus avait fait une copie du souvenir du jeune Londubat avant de l'aider à réintégrer l'original. Mais tout n'était pourtant pas aussi facile. Car il fallait maintenant que le professeur de potions arrive à prononcer les bons mots correctement. Et ce n'était certainement pas chose aisée. Albus était en renfort en cas de problème, afin de gérer de sa puissante magique les débordements. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé que ce serait à Sirius de frapper de l'épée, en mémoire de son frère et de son sacrifice. Il ne restait donc à Severus que le rôle d'ouvreur. Ce qu'il avait déjà du mal à effectuer en temps normal. Aujourd'hui il était visiblement inquiet pour Ioann et n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. L'Auror le comprenait très bien. Il avait vécu un an à leurs côtés et en avait suffisamment appris pour savoir que le jeune garçon avait une grande faculté à faire angoisser son entourage. Mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire quelques piques afin d'aider son collègue dans sa tâche de concentration.

Severus avait maintenant les yeux fermés et se laissait imprégner par les sifflements de Potter. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il y ait là plusieurs sons différents. Il n'avait jamais eu l'oreille musicale et ce manquement lui semblait plus que flagrant. Quelques rides étaient apparues au niveau de ses tempes et sur son front tant il était concentré. Il ne se rendit pas compte que quelque chose remuait à l'intérieur du bijou, comme un cafard pris au piège, forçant Albus à s'approcher, prêt à le maintenir en place. Respirant profondément, il tenta de reproduire les sons entendus dans la Pensine pour ce qu'il estimait être la millième fois depuis le début de la séance. Pourtant cette fois, un petit clic se fit entendre alors que les deux volets s'ouvraient.

Là, à l'intérieur, dans chacun des ovales de verre, un œil apparut. Le regard était sombre et charmeur tel que l'avait été celui du Jedusor d'avant. Dans la pièce le temps sembla s'être arrêté. Ils avaient réussi à l'ouvrir, enfin. Ils en étaient tellement stupéfiés qu'ils ne réagirent pas tout de suite de ce que leur exploit signifiait. Albus fut celui qui se reprit le premier.

- Sirius, transpercez-le.

L'Auror cligna des paupières comme s'il sortait de transe et leva doucement l'épée au dessus du médaillon. A l'intérieur, les yeux tournaient dans tous les sens et faisaient vibrer le bijou. Une voix étrange et sifflante s'éleva soudainement de l'Horcruxe.

_- Je sais tes peurs, j'ai vu ton cœur et je sais tes regrets._

- Black ! Transperce-le ! s'écria Severus.

Le médaillon frissonnait et semblait animé d'une énergie peu commune qui donnait l'impression qu'il était habité. Mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'il était ? Un objet possédé par l'âme de Voldemort ? Albus qui s'était considérablement approché au fil des minutes, tendit sa main gantée de cuir de dragon afin de le stabiliser.

_- Tu étais le plus confiant et tu es celui qui a réussi à vivre aux dépends des autres. Tu ne dois ta réussite qu'à la mort de ta famille et de tes amis. Comment le gamin pourrait-il t'aimer alors que tu l'as tant trahi par le passé ?_

Le directeur dut agripper le médaillon de ses deux mains tant il vibrait. Alors qu'il allait insister auprès de l'homme figé qu'était Sirius, brusquement, jaillissant des yeux de Jedusor, les silhouettes distinctives, même si étrangement déformées, de James et Lily Potter suivies de celle de Regulus, s'élevèrent au dessus de la petite table en pierre qu'ils avaient installée après la destruction impulsive de la bague. Albus regarda ce spectacle d'un œil scrutateur. Les trois corps croissaient et se développaient telle une fleur bourgeonnant. Sauf que le résultat était bien moins esthétique. Quand ils se figèrent enfin, il n'y avait plus que leurs pieds de non visibles, toujours ancrés dans le médaillon. Le vieux sorcier lâcha la relique lorsqu'une légère fumée lui indiqua qu'elle était en train de bruler ses gants tant la magie était mauvaise et puissante.

- Sirius ! Frappez-le !

Mais l'Auror était comme statufié. Et Severus n'était pas loin de l'être également. Devant lui, sa meilleure amie des premiers temps, son premier amour s'élevait. Mais son cœur ne se vrilla pas. Elle était une figure de son passé, un pilier de son enfance mais il ne la considérait plus que comme tel. Son cœur était à une autre. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être saisi par ce qui était en train de se passer. Pourtant rapidement, l'air narquois et mauvais de la rouquine le ramena dans le présent. Cette même expression sur le visage de James ne l'affola pas plus que cela. Dans ses souvenirs, c'était tout ce que le Gryffondor avait pu lui offrir au fil des années. Pour Regulus, c'était mitigé. Du temps de Poudlard, il n'était pas comme cela, mais une fois la marque apposée sur son bras, il avait pris ce genre d'attitude qui, couplée à son habituelle arrogance et supériorité, avait entaché son visage noble.

_- Tu t'es joué de nous, Sirius, nous avions confiance en toi !_ Incrimina Lily-Jedusor

_- Tu savais qu'il y avait un traitre et tu as refusé d'être notre gardien. Tu étais comme mon frère. Comment as-tu pu te débarrasser de notre sécurité sur un coup de tête. C'est de ta faute si nous sommes morts !_ Continua James-Jedusor.

_- C'est à cause de toi que Harry a grandi sans nous. Il a souffert parce que tu t'es désintéressé de nous. Jamais je n'aurais permis que Petunia ait sa garde et pourtant elle l'a eue parce que tu ne nous as pas trouvé assez bien pour garder notre secret !_

_- Il est beau l'Auror. Tu voulais faire cavalier seul, mais ta gloire n'est que dans ta tête. Elle n'est que par la mort de tes proches !_

_- Comment as-tu pu fuir de la maison et me laisser derrière toi ? C'est de ta faute si j'ai pris la marque. Kreattur a plus été un frère que tu ne l'as jamais été. Il était là quand je suis mort. Où étais-tu quand j'ai donné ma vie pour ce médaillon ? _L'accusa Regulus-Jedusor le regard vif.

- Bon sang Black ! Arrête de te complaindre dans ta culpabilité ! Tu leur donnes matière à t'atteindre ! Transperce le médaillon ! Cria Severus pour couvrir les voix aiguës des trois silhouettes.

Les Potter-Jedusor et Regulus-Jedusor regardaient Sirius avec férocité de leurs yeux rougeoyant alors que leurs cheveux voltigeaient autour d'eux comme s'ils étaient des flammes. Pourtant leurs visages s'émacièrent, leurs yeux se creusèrent dans leurs orbites, brillant toujours d'une haine et d'une rage rouge. Les cheveux longs de Lily s'effilochèrent tels de la paille trop sèche. Leur teint translucide sembla couler comme une peinture sur laquelle de l'eau aurait été versée.

_- Vois ce que tu as fait de nous,_ repris James-Jedusor.

- _Vois ce que ton absence de raison et ton impulsivité nous as fait, _continue Regulus-Jedusor.

- _Vois ce que deviendra Harry en restant dans ton sillage,_ s'indigna Lily-Jedusor dans un sanglot qui n'avait rien de triste ou douloureux.

- _Parce que tu comptes t'en débarrasser aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Tout comme Remus va devoir souffrir de ton inconstance,_ cracha James-Jedusor.

- _Sauf si tu fais le bon choix maintenant, mon frère, tu peux tout racheter maintenant,_ annonça Regulus-Jedusor avec un sourire cruel qui déformait ses traits.

- Bordel Sirius ! Tu vas transpercer ce putain de médaillon oui ? Et maintenant ! S'exclama Severus espérant le faire revenir à lui.

- _Parce qu'en plus tu l'écoutes ? Lui qui m'a traité de Sang-de-Bourbe et que tu méprisais plus que tout ?_ Renifla Lily-Jedusor avec dégout.

- Sirius, faites-le. Maintenant ! Enjoignit Albus d'un ton sévère.

L'Auror posa ses yeux vers Severus en face de lui, un regard étrangement fermé. Et le professeur se sentit incroyablement mal à l'aise quand il crut décerner une lueur rougeâtre dans ses pupilles. D'un geste instinctif, il attrapa sa baguette, prêt à jeter le premier sort qu'il avait en tête. Il frissonna en le voyant lever l'épée bien haut. Il recula précipitamment quand la lame étincelante s'abattit. Son cœur battait encore la chamade alors qu'un bruit métallique retentissait suivi d'un grand cri. Puis tout s'arrêta. Les doubles maléfiques et monstrueux du couple Potter et du jeune Black avaient disparu et il n'y avait plus que lui et Albus, baguette en joug ainsi que Sirius, l'épée prête à tomber de ses mains tremblantes, la respiration saccadée. Son regard était figé sur les morceaux brisés du médaillon. Les yeux de Jedusor avaient disparu et une légère fumée s'élevait doucement. Severus s'approcha et après un sort, soupira. L'Horcruxe n'était plus. Il attrapa les restes encore chauds de la relique avant de les serrer dans sa main.

- Tu sais quoi, Black, je t'autorise à partager le psy de mon fils. Visiblement tu as tout autant de problèmes avec ta culpabilité mal placée que lui.

- Pourtant ils n'avaient pas totalement ...

- Ecoute moi bien, sale cabot, que tu n'arrives pas à accepter le passé c'est ton problème mais que ça nous mette en danger, et ça devient le mien aussi ! Alors ouvre grand tes oreilles et fait fonctionner ta gelée grise. Les Potter sont morts à cause de Pettigrow. Non, laisse-moi finir. Je ne te parle pas du moment où il les a vendus. Mais de plus tôt, quand il a transmis à son Maître une prophétie. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle disait, mais c'est à ce moment là qu'il a décidé d'en finir avec cette famille. Même si tu n'avais pas cédé ta place de Gardien, ils étaient sous la baguette de Voldemort et il aurait tout fait pour arriver à ses fins. Pour ton frère ... que veux-tu que je te dise ? Personne à part son elfe n'a jamais su pour son retournement de veste. Si j'avais su, je l'aurais peut-être guidé, ou je lui aurais laissé faire ses preuves et se vautrer. Quoi qu'il en soit, toi, tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour lui. Tu n'étais pas moralement prêt pour accepter ça à l'époque. Alors une bonne fois pour toute, oublie un peu ta culpabilité et avance. Ce n'est que comme ça que tu iras à l'encontre de ce que l'Horcruxe a voulu te faire croire. Ton fils a besoin de toi. Pas parce que tu es son parrain et qu'à part Lupin il n'a personne d'autre. Mais parce que tu es celui qui lui a donné une vie décente.

- Severus a raison, Sirius. Chacun vit avec ses démons mais il faut les apprivoiser et les archiver afin que cela n'interfère pas sur le présent. Je n'ai pas toujours fait les bons choix. J'ai fait souffrir des gens innocents par mon entêtement. Mais je dois faire la part des choses entre le passé que je ne peux plus changer et le futur qui se dessine encore. Et je ne peux le faire qu'en écrivant le présent de la plus belle écriture dont je sois capable. Severus aussi a fait des choix dans le passé qui ont fait beaucoup de mal. Autant à ceux qui tenaient à lui qu'à des inconnus que Voldemort n'aimait pas. Lucius a également mis du temps à gérer ses manquements vis-à-vis de sa famille et pourtant il a appris de ses erreurs pour progresser après bien des souffrances disséminées. Poppy vit dans le regret d'avoir dû dire au revoir à une partie de sa famille malgré qu'elle ne le montre jamais. Pour Minerva, c'est celui d'avoir découvert tardivement ce que son entêtement lui avait caché et de devoir assumer ses actes. Narcissa vit avec la perte des nombreux enfants qu'elle a perdus et a pris une revanche sur son passé en agrandissant sa famille d'une charmante petite fille, aux dires de ceux qui l'ont rencontrée. Et Harry ... votre Harry, pense régulièrement à sa vie d'avant. Avant vous. Et cherche toujours à savoir pourquoi son oncle et sa tante ne l'aimait pas. Et pourtant, tous autant qu'ils sont, ils ont appris à continuer et parfois oublier.

- Mon fils n'y arrive pas. Mon fils est un peu comme toi. Il a longtemps refusé d'accepter sa nouvelle vie et nos réconforts. Au fond de lui, il a toujours douté et pensé qu'il méritait ce qu'il a vécu. Mais maintenant il a envie d'avancer et de tourner la page. Mon fils a actuellement besoin de l'aide d'un Psychomage pour pouvoir refermer ses blessures et y arriver. Mais il se bat pour ça. Ne me dis pas qu'un gamin de treize ans est plus courageux que le grand Auror Sirius Black, ironisa Severus.

- Je vous entends tous les deux. Mais ça n'a rien à voir. J'ai bien mis tout cela de côté depuis un moment.

- Si c'était réellement le cas, Sirius, alors l'Horcruxe ne vous aurait pas atteint comme il l'a fait, raisonna Albus. Il est peut-être temps de ne plus simplement mettre de côté, mais de se souvenir, d'affronter et d'accepter. Après seulement vous pourrez mettre cela de côté de façon efficace et reprendre votre route là où vous l'avez stoppée. J'ai tout à fait conscience que ce sont les découvertes sur Regulus qui ont semé le doute en vous. Mais cela prouve juste qu'un jour ou l'autre, tout ceci serait remonté à la surface, vous faisant souffrir et pouvant même vous mettre en danger.

- Comme aujourd'hui, souffla Sirius en fermant les yeux. Si vous n'aviez pas été là, je ...

- « Tu » rien du tout, s'exaspéra Severus. Tu n'aurais même pas réussi à ouvrir ce satané médaillon. Alors pour ce qui est du reste ... Evite juste de faire enfler ta grosse tête, ou même la grande porte de l'école ne te permettra pas de passer ! Maintenant vous m'excuserez, mais j'aimerais rentrer pour vérifier que Ioann s'est bien remis de sa séance d'hier.

Il rangea sa baguette, épousseta sa chemise et attrapa le poignet de Sirius. Puis il lui tourna la main pour déposer le médaillon brisé dans sa paume.

- Un conseil, si tu veux faire la paix avec ton passé, commence par remettre ça à ton elfe sans l'insulter. Dis-lui bien que tu l'as détruit et qu'il peut le garder en souvenir de Regulus. Ce serait déjà un bon départ. Albus, à dans quelques semaines pour la réunion de rentrée. Black, je suppose qu'on se verra à la finale de la coupe du monde.

S'il avait porté sa robe noire professorale, il l'aurait très certainement fait tourner dans un ballet élégant alors qu'il effectuait un demi-tour sec et fier. Mais c'était les vacances et il s'était contenté de sa tenue de tous les jours, comportant un simple pantalon de toile et d'une chemise, tous les deux noirs. Albus sourit en lui souhaitant de passer une bonne fin de congé alors que Sirius, encore un peu perturbé, hochait juste la tête en serrant la relique dans sa main. Severus remonta prestement le petit corridor jusqu'au bureau du directeur avant de disparaitre dans la cheminée. Son salon était vide et silencieux. Il s'avança vers la cuisine et ne vit rien de spécial à part le bol de son fils, trainant sur la table. En temps normal, il lui aurait fait une réflexion sur le fait qu'il pouvait le nettoyer seul puis le ranger. Mais comme il ne savait pas dans quel état était l'adolescent, il préféra continuer de le chercher. Ce fut dans la salle de bain qu'il le trouva. Se prélassant tranquillement dans un bain, les yeux fermés et un air paisible sur le visage.

- Alors mon Cœur, tu vas bien ?

Un petit cri de surprise lui répondit. Et alors que Ioann voulut s'asseoir, il glissa et se retrouva les pieds en l'air, la tête sous l'eau. Deux secondes plus tard, il émergeait en crachant vivement ce qu'il avait ingurgité avant de ramasser prestement la mousse éparpillée pour se cacher dessous.

- Papa ! Tu pourrais frapper et éviter de rentrer à l'improviste quand je suis tout nu !

- C'est vrai, des fois qu'il t'ait poussé un truc dans la nuit que je n'aurais encore jamais vu, ironisa le professeur tout de même soulagé. Bon, je vois que tu vas mieux qu'hier. C'est une bonne chose. Je vais te laisser finir tes ablutions mais ne tarde pas trop. Aujourd'hui et chaque jour d'ici la fin de la semaine, je vais te faire passer quelques tests dans les différentes matières étudiées. Ils seront de niveau de ton examen de passage afin de voir les progrès que tu as faits et si tu es prêt pour la prochaine rentrée. Comme tu pars au Manoir lundi, je veux vérifier que tu as bien gardé en mémoire tout ce sur quoi on a travaillé depuis plus d'un mois.

- Et si demain et vendredi, je suis trop dérangé par ma thérapie ? S'inquiéta le garçon.

- Alors nous aviserons et je transmettrais quelques consignes à Lucius et Narcissa pour te faire passer ce qu'il te manquera avant de m'envoyer tes copies. Mais je veux que tu les fasses. On est d'accord ?

- Oui papa.

Severus sourit au bougonnement de son rejeton. Il savait bien que malgré l'enthousiasme qu'il avait mis à réviser pendant ces sept semaines, Ioann aurait préféré s'amuser. Mais cette année était un peu spéciale. Milo et Henrique n'avaient pas pu le prendre avec eux. Entre leur séparation forcée et prolongée puis l'actualité sportive, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de l'avoir dans leurs jambes. Et de son côté, Draco apprenait à connaitre sa petite sœur et n'était pas venu une seule fois, à part pour l'anniversaire de son petit frère. Mais dès ce week-end, cela allait changer. Ioann partait pour le Manoir jusqu'à la rentrée et ses séances de thérapie passaient de trois à deux par semaine. Sauf la dernière semaine où, finale de Quidditch oblige, il n'aurait que celle du lundi. Severus n'était pas assez idiot pour penser que les deux garçons seraient assez studieux pour travailler leurs cours tous les jours. S'ils ouvraient ne serait-ce qu'un livre en trois semaines et demi, ce serait un miracle.

- Bien, alors à dans dix minutes. Oh et tu peux te rassurer, tu es toujours aussi mignon qu'avant, reprit Severus avant de sourire devant l'incompréhension de son fils. La mousse s'est dissipée, Chaton.

Et Severus sortit en rigolant alors que Ioann, plus rouge qu'un coquelicot, s'indignait et cachait tout ce que ses mains lui permettaient. Merlin le protège, son fils était bien entré dans l'adolescence avec toute sa pudeur, ses petites manies idiotes et ses comportements exaspérants. Il espérait tout de même qu'il ne serait pas comme ces enfants rebelles dont il avait tant entendu parler. Car si pour l'instant c'était inimaginable, une fois en accord avec son passé et sa thérapie finie, qui lui certifiait que son bébé resterait un petit ange ?


	60. Vacances

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen et Connors.

Béta : BettyMars

Me revoici… non pas bronzée car malheureusement le temps ne s'y prêtait pas… tant pis, j'ai l'habitude, c'est toujours comme ça ^^. En attendant, sachez que j'ai tout de même bien avancé niveau écriture contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé, vu que j'ai écrit deux chapitres en une semaine et un chouia de plus (ça c'est l'effet il-pleut-je-peux-pas-sortir)… et pas des moindres… ceux là, il me faisait un peu peur quand même et je suis contente de les avoir finis :P. mais vous n'y être pas encore … plein d'autres choses vont se passer d'ici là. J'espère que j'ai bien répondu à toutes les reviews, car entre mes vacances et le nouveau fonctionnement de fanfic, j'ai un peu galéré. Mais si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, ce n'était pas volontaire et je m'en excuse.

Pour le chapitre d'aujourd'hui … que dire ? Peut-être vous cirer les pompes et vous brosser dans le sens du poil… Non non promis, il n'arrive rien à Ioann, mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde et je sens que je vais me faire lyncher… mais je n'en dis pas plus.

Bonne nouvelle, ma beta réussit à avoir une connexion internet une à deux fois par semaine, et m'a corrigé (et renvoyé) presque tous les chapitres (sauf les deux derniers que je suis en train de relire.) Et en prime, celui d'aujourd'hui est repassé en correction pour un affinage, comme tous les autres chapitres qui vont suivre, d'ailleurs. Du coup si tout se passe bien, sous peu, je pourrais vous poster un petit chapitre en bonus un dimanche à l'occasion, c'est pas gentil ça ? Moi je dis que j'ai de la chance de l'avoir et je la remercie plus que tout :)

Je vous laisse donc là et je vous dis à mercredi prochain.

* * *

Phrase défi : Draco met les pieds dans le plat (avec Milo).

* * *

**Chapitre 59 : Vacances.**

_Mercredi 10 Aout 1994._

Narcissa était assise sous la tonnelle. Le temps était beau, le soleil pas très chaud et les nuages souvent présents mais c'était suffisant pour qu'elle puisse prendre l'air agréablement. Blottie contre sa poitrine, Moïra profitait elle aussi de cet après midi rendant sa nouvelle maman plus heureuse encore. Malgré l'adoption, Narcissa n'avait pourtant pas abandonné son poste de bénévole à Ste Mangouste. Elle avait juste diminué son temps de présence, se contentant de la sieste de sa fille pour rendre visite aux petits malades ou blessés. Mais même si elle s'attardait un peu, elle n'était pas inquiète. Lorsque Lucius était à la maison, il semblait réellement prendre plaisir à s'occuper d'elle, comme s'il rattrapait le fait de ne jamais l'avoir fait avec leur fils. Et s'il n'était pas là, il y avait Draco.

Car une chose était sûre, l'adolescent avait rapidement su comment s'occuper de sa petite sœur. Il avait d'ailleurs était demandeur pour apprendre tout ce qui lui était nécessaire.

Le goûter n'avait plus aucun secret pour lui, ce qui permettait à leur mère de rester dorénavant presque l'après midi entier à l'hôpital sans s'inquiéter. De toute façon, en cas de problème, leur elfe de maison connaissait les consignes et devait venir la chercher sur le champ. Dès que la rentrée de Septembre serait arrivée, les choses changeraient légèrement. Draco absent, il n'était pas question qu'elle laisse leur fille seule au Manoir, même sous la surveillance accrue de Dobby. Pourtant elle n'arrêterait pas ce qu'elle faisait pour autant. Elle avait appris à apprécier son rôle. Aussi, elle profiterait de la garderie de l'hôpital, laissant ainsi Moïra entourée d'autres enfants et pas très loin d'elle. Elles pourraient se voir souvent tout en étant indépendantes. Poppy l'avait bien avertie. Elle ne devait pas être trop exclusive avec la petite fille. Il fallait que toutes les deux puissent faire des choses l'une sans l'autre. Et même si c'était un peu difficile, Narcissa le comprenait.

Elle eut une pensée pour Severus. A l'époque, quand il avait récupéré Ioann, il avait été dans la même situation. Sauf que cela avait été plus difficile pour lui de ne pas être constamment avec son fils. Après tout, il avait fallu un certain temps pour que Draco et Ioann s'acceptent et que le professeur puisse compter sur quelqu'un d'autre que Poppy pour le garder en cas d'absence. Narcissa estimait être chanceuse car les garçons étaient tout à fait aptes à les seconder Lucius et elle. Ils pouvaient également s'appuyer sur Andromeda, Milo, Severus, Poppy et elle aurait pu également compter sur Sirius et Dora si leur travail leur en avait laissé l'occasion. Oui, Moïra avait une grande famille recomposée sur qui elle pouvait compter pour s'épanouir.

La maman sourit en pensant que les vacances se passaient définitivement bien, cette année encore. Le seul point noir était les contraintes endurées par les deux journalistes au niveau de leur couple. Personne n'était pour l'instant remonté jusqu'à Henrique, mais Milo leur avait avoué qu'il avait encore été suivi il y avait peu de temps. Narcissa était triste pour eux. Elle-même ne savait pas comment elle réagirait si elle était obligée d'être séparée de Lucius tout en le croisant régulièrement de façon professionnelle. D'ailleurs son mari devait être du même avis car il avait proposé au couple de passer quelques week-ends au manoir, dans une des anciennes dépendances, leur laissant ainsi plus d'intimité pour se retrouver. C'était une partie du domaine qu'ils avaient réaménagée au fil des années en prévision de devoir héberger quelqu'un pour une longue durée. L'attaque de Greyback contre les Snape quelques années plus tôt, qui avait provoqué la brouille dans la famille, avait été le point de départ de cette idée. Comme Lucius avait mis un sort de brouillage sur la cheminée de son bureau, personne ne pourrait remonter jusqu'aux journalistes. Les deux hommes l'avaient chaudement remercié, et depuis, profitaient de temps en temps de son offre. Mais ce n'était pas beaucoup et elle sentait que de nombreuses discordes avaient débuté entre eux.

Elle n'était pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué. Si Severus n'était pas passé à côté, Ioann s'en inquiétait tout autant. Son anniversaire avait été le moyen de réunir toute la famille. D'ailleurs le salon du professeur avait dû être magiquement agrandi pour accueillir tout le monde. Et malgré une certaine tension entre les deux journalistes, cela avait été une belle journée. Elle n'avait pas été surprise de voir le jeune Londubat. Après tout, Severus leur avait bien expliqué qu'il était un très bon ami de Ioann. Elle ne s'était par contre pas attendu à l'accolade de franche amitié que Draco et Neville s'étaient échangés. Visiblement ce jeune Gryffondor avait des qualités qui avaient attiré l'œil. En attendant, elle l'avait trouvé très agréable, assez timide certes, mais ce n'était qu'un détail.

L'anniversaire s'était passé dans la bonne humeur et de nouveau Ioann avait été gâté. Mais une fois n'était pas coutume, ça avait été le cadeau de Severus qui l'avait le plus touché. Et pour cause, c'était qu'il le connaissait bien son petit homme. Et si cette année il avait encore dû subir bien des souffrances, le professeur avait décidé de le rassurer sur un domaine bien particulier. Quelques semaines plus tôt, le Ministère avait réussi à dégager le garçon de la garde de son père et de son parrain, omettant sans scrupule certaines volontés de Severus laissant Ioann à la charge de Lucius au cas où ni Milo ni lui ne soit en état d'assurer leurs fonctions de tuteur. Narcissa sourit tout en glissant ses doigts entre les boucles de Moïra. Cela avait été avec un grand honneur qu'elle était devenue la marraine du petit Russe.

Draco avait chambré son frère un bon moment quand celui-ci n'avait pu retenir quelques larmes et Neville, qui semblait bien le connaître, lui avait offert un lot de jolis mouchoirs en pouffant de rire.

La cérémonie avait été présidée par Albus qui avait juste fait un passage rapide. Une fois finie, Lucius avait certifié à son neveu qu'ainsi, plus jamais le Ministère ne pourrait le remettre aux mains des services sociaux. En effet, si jamais Severus et Milo devaient se voir destituer de leurs droits une nouvelle fois, personne n'oserait jamais affronter la famille Malfoy pour le récupérer. Et ce cadeau plus que les autres avait touché l'adolescent. Il pouvait être soulagé maintenant et ne plus craindre d'être enlevé à sa famille. Severus s'était excusé de ne pas avoir pensé à faire cela plus tôt alors qu'il considérait déjà Narcissa comme la marraine de son fils. Après le repas, les garçons s'étaient éclipsés dans la chambre du plus jeune afin de se raconter leurs vacances. Moïra avait été un peu déçue de ne pouvoir rester avec son grand frère mais elle avait vite revu ses priorités quand elle était devenue le centre des attentions de tous les adultes présents.

Narcissa manqua de ricaner en se souvenant des paroles de Milo comme quoi elle était bien une petite Malfoy, à rapidement faire jouer ses charmes pour satisfaire ses intérêts. Oui, sa petite puce avait bien saisi qu'elle pouvait avoir beaucoup, rien qu'avec un regard de chiot affamé. Et elle s'entrainait souvent sur son frère, Ioann et Neville. En effet, depuis deux jours, les deux garçons étaient arrivés au Manoir. Le jeune Londubat avait passé le week-end impasse du Tisseur chez les Snape avant qu'ils n'arrivent tous les deux le lundi après la séance thérapeutique du plus jeune. Depuis, Moïra s'amusait avec eux en jouant les petites princesses exigeantes. Mais Narcissa soupçonnait qu'en fait les garçons étaient ravis de s'occuper d'elle, car ils s'octroyaient tout de même de longs moments entre hommes.

- Maman ? 'est long !

- Oh ma puce, je suis désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Mais tu as raison, c'est long et il est temps d'y aller. Allez jeune fille, encouragea la maman en la faisant descendre de ses genoux, pars vite chercher les garçons.

- Viiii !

Narcissa sourit en voyant Moïra partir en courant tout autour de la tonnelle. Elle regarda dans un terrier, certainement creusé par Titan un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Puis elle souleva un peu le feuillage d'un arbuste avant de tomber brusquement sur les fesses. La maman se pencha un peu pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de casse, mais fut rapidement rassurée par les rires de la fillette qui se faisait léchouiller par le petit fennec très énergique qui lui avoir bondi dessus. Visiblement Ioann avait mis en place quelques moyens supplémentaires pour qu'elle ne les trouve pas tout de suite. Et cela pimentait un peu plus leur partie de cache-cache du jour. Lucius avait bien un peu râlé de la présence de cet animal là. Mais quand la veille, il lui avait permis de faire disparaître en douce quelques légumes de son assiette, il avait légèrement changé sa vision des choses.

- Et bien, je vois qu'on s'amuse bien par ici.

- Oh, Lucius, je ne t'attendais pas aussi tôt, sursauta Narcissa avant de se retourner avec un sourire.

- Ces boutonneux du Ministère m'ennuient. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, retrouver ma maison et son activité enfantine.

- Toute l'activité enfantine ?

- J'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à savoir un Londubat chez moi, mais Draco et Ioann sont très liés avec lui et Moïra l'a accepté sans hésiter. Aussi si je tolère un mini renard qui fait des trous dans mon jardin et remplit mes pantoufles de bave, je peux accepter ce Gryffondor là.

- Ne fais pas ton snobinard, ce fennec a toutes tes faveurs, ne crois pas que je ne l'ai pas remarqué.

- Salazar, je n'ai donc plus aucun secret !

- Pas pour moi mon chéri. Mais à toi de me montrer que tu peux encore innover ...

- Ma femme me ferait-elle des avances détournées ou mon esprit divague-t-il ?

- Ta femme te fait des avances, et aimerait beaucoup que ton esprit divague tout de même, fit remarquer Narcissa un brin allumeuse. Mais peut-être tes quarante ans pèsent-ils un peu trop.

- Méfies-toi de ce que tu dis. Rappelle-toi que toi aussi tu attrapes la quarantaine dans quelques mois. Et apprends que je me sens aussi fringant que du temps de notre lune de miel.

- Laquelle ?

- Mais toutes, bien sûr, susurra Lucius en se penchant pour embrasser sa belle moitié.

- T'ai trouvé !

Les deux adultes se séparèrent pour regarder une petite tête blonde qui avait agrippé la jambe de l'aristocrate et le regardait avec un grand sourire. Lucius se demanda un instant de quoi elle parlait alors que Narcissa rigolait doucement.

- Mon chéri, je crois que tu es bon pour aider notre fille à compter dans la prochaine manche de cache-cache. Mais je pense que tu peux commencer par l'aider à trouver les garçons.

Lucius la regarda étrangement. Dire qu'il avait fallu qu'il attende la quarantaine pour devoir jouer à ce jeu d'enfant pour la première fois. Il s'en serait bien passé un peu plus longtemps mais il ne voulait pas non plus décevoir leur fille. Ce satané Russe de Gabrilov avait raison. Elle allait les mener à la baguette avec juste un sourire. Il allait falloir commencer à poser quelques barrières avant qu'elle ne devienne incontrôlable. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de comment faire ça, sans retomber dans ses mauvais travers. Il était conscient d'avoir fait du mal à Draco sous couvert de l'autorité quand celui-ci était petit. Il ne voulait pas refaire la même erreur. Sa fierté en prendrait un coup, mais il se promit de demander conseil à Severus et Andromeda.

- Et bien alors allons chercher ces messieurs, répondit-il en attrapant la main de Moïra et en l'entrainant plus loin.

Derrière eux, Titan sautillait en tentant d'attraper quelques insectes au passage avant de se jeter dans un terrier qu'il avait dû creuser un peu plus tôt. Bientôt plus un poil clair de l'animal ne dépassait, lui permettant ainsi de se faire oublier. Rapidement, le père et la fille dégottèrent Ioann caché derrière un buisson. Le temps que le garçon revienne vers sa marraine pour avaler un verre d'orangeade, Neville fut découvert accroupi derrière un arbre. Moïra ne trouva Draco, caché derrière un énorme plant de glycines, que parce que de sa taille, elle avait vu ses pieds dépasser au niveau du pied dégarni de la plante. Lucius se plia à sa tache en comptant jusqu'à cinquante le temps que la fillette ferme les yeux et que les garçons se cachent mais abandonna vite Moïra aux bons soins de Neville une fois qu'il fut découvert. Il revint s'installer auprès de sa femme le temps que les deux frères soient de nouveau visibles.

- Tout le monde va bien aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il au bout d'un instant.

- Oui. Ioann semble aller bien mieux. Sa thérapie lui réussit. J'espère qu'il va totalement extérioriser ses vieux démons et qu'il pourra enfin avancer convenablement. Draco est un peu nerveux. Il n'y a pas lieu d'être mais je crois qu'il appréhende son contrôle d'après demain. J'ai entendu, tout à l'heure, Neville le rassurer et lui dire que ce n'était qu'un examen de routine et qu'il était de toute façon guéri.

- Tu crois qu'il espère encore récupérer l'usage complet de sa main ?

- Non, il s'est résigné et habitué, tu le sais bien. Même avec Moïra il a appris à s'en servir au mieux malgré son handicap et sans la mettre en danger selon la situation.

- Je les ai vus voler tous les trois hier. Londubat est loin d'être un sportif. Ioann est un peu rouillé, mais je suppose qu'il n'avait plus sollicité ses muscles ainsi depuis son agression. Draco est celui qui s'en sort le mieux.

- Effectivement. Mais si voler n'est plus un problème, il n'est pas encore au point lorsqu'il doit jouer. Il ne veut pas le montrer mais personne n'est dupe de son appréhension. Elle disparait pourtant au bout d'un moment mais elle est toujours là au début.

- Cela viendra. Lorsqu'il a volé avec l'équipe Nationale, il était trop euphorique pour penser à angoisser. Et il a fait une très bonne prestation.

- Je pense que cette fin de vacances avec son frère et son ami sera bénéfique ... pour les trois.

- Je l'espère. Et j'espère qu'elle ne le sera pas que pour eux, soupira Lucius.

- Tu as eu des nouvelles de Minerva ?

- Il n'a pas le niveau. Comme il nous avait avertis, il a perdu une année d'étude.

- Madame Mangin m'avait pourtant donné l'impression d'être une bonne directrice.

- Elle l'est dans l'ensemble. Mais elle est homophobe, comme beaucoup d'autres, et s'est arrêté à cette information sans chercher à voir au delà.

- Que vas-tu faire pour lui ? Le réinscrire dans le collège où il était avant ? Il y retrouvera ses amis et pourra étudier à nouveau normalement.

- J'aurais préféré une autre solution et l'éloigner du foyer, mais malheureusement, nous sommes coincé pour cette année.

- Peut-être pourrions-nous tout de même le prendre un week-end au Manoir pour le changer d'air. Tu te débrouilles pour emberlificoter la directrice comme quoi tu voudrais tenter quelque chose pour soi-disant essayer de le « soigner ». Et quand tu lui ramènes, tu lui dis que tout ne pourra pas être résolu aussi facilement, ce qui te donnera la possibilité de le reprendre plus tard. Vu ce que tu m'as dit, ce gosse possède une grande rage en lui. Cela ne pourrait que l'apaiser un peu.

- Je ne sais pas si ce serait une bonne chose. Quelles illusions allons-nous lui donner en faisant cela alors qu'il devra tout de même retourner au foyer pour attendre sa majorité ou une nouvelle famille ?

- Tu as raison. Oublie ce que j'ai dit. Il ne mérite sûrement pas d'être plus perturbé qu'il ne l'est déjà par les évènements. Mais cela me rend triste pour lui.

Lucius ne put répondre car les enfants revenaient vers eux. Il regarda Ioann arriver, Moïra campée sur ses épaules alors que Draco les suivait, prêt à rattraper sa petite sœur si jamais elle basculait. Leurs rires lui donnèrent presque envie de sourire également mais il avait décidé de ne pas se montrer ainsi devant le troisième larron. Celui-ci s'approchait tout aussi amusé mais avec une certaine retenue depuis qu'il l'avait vu. Salazar qu'il aimait voir la crainte qu'il inspirait. Pourtant un regard noir de Narcissa lui gâcha son plaisir et il eut puérilement envie de bouder. Il se contenta de prendre congé, en déclarant avoir encore quelques affaires à régler. Il ajouta, pour lui-même, qu'il comptait bien se faire payer un bon verre d'une riche boisson par Severus.

Neville, même sans le vouloir, fut soulagé de le voir partir. Il avait beau savoir par Ioann et Draco que Lucius était quelqu'un de bien, il n'en avait pas moins un peu les chocottes. Sans compter que sa grand-mère l'avait longuement averti de bien faire attention à lui. A l'instar de son professeur de potions, Lucius était connu pour avoir été du côté de Voldemort avant d'aider l'autre camp à emprisonner un bon nombre de Mangemorts. Et dans l'intimité de leur maison, Augusta lui avait certifié qu'en son temps, il avait été un redoutable partisan du Mage Noir.

Si les deux jours qu'il avait passé chez Ioann et son père avaient été très agréables, l'arrivée au Manoir en début de semaine l'avait un peu plus effrayée. Il n'avait vu Lucius que le soir au repas car celui-ci avait été absent toute la journée. Il avait eu du mal à avaler son repas sous le regard moqueur et le sourire en coin du patriarche. Il avait presque été mortifié quand Draco avait râlé après son père en lui disant qu'il devait arrêter de faire peur à son ami. Si Neville avait parlé sur ce ton à sa grand-mère, il aurait pris la rincée de sa vie. Pourtant Lucius, homme terriblement puissant et influant, s'était contenté de lever les yeux au ciel en répondant qu'il s'inventait des histoires avant de reprendre son petit manège. Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard que Lucius abdiqua lorsque la petite voix de Moïra s'éleva dans un « Papa, arrête fait peur ! » qui avait faire rire Draco, Ioann et Narcissa. Neville s'était contenté de rougir et de se ratatiner sur sa chaise alors que le blond avait fini par l'ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte la table. Et dire qu'il était là jusqu'à la rentrée ...

o0o

_Mardi 16 aout 1994._

Si Milo savait bien une chose à l'instant présent, c'était qu'il haïssait Sergueï Soloviev à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé. Il était heureux qu'il soit en prison car sinon il aurait manqué d'être mort. Le journaliste se doutait bien que cela arriverait à un moment ou à un autre mais cela ne diminuait pas sa douleur. D'un geste rageur, il envoya une bouteille d'une liqueur Moldue s'écraser contre le mur. Il en avait marre d'être épié comme un criminel alors qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Même le démenti du Ministère n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Des curieux, des journalistes de la presse à scandale et d'autres personnes dont il ne voulait rien savoir, le surveillaient presque constamment. Il avait pensé à déménager mais il savait que ce ne serait que déplacer le problème sans le résoudre. Et cela pourrait être interprété comme de la fuite et relancer toute cette curiosité malsaine.

Sur le conseil de Lucius, il avait posé un sort de brouillage sur sa cheminée afin que personne ne puisse faire d'espionnage et laisse ainsi ses allées et venues secrètes. Milo avait été soulagé que le Manoir et la maison de Severus soient toujours sous Fidélitas et sortilège de repousse-Moldus. Au moins cette frénésie, qui le suivait depuis l'article de Sergueï, ne pouvait les atteindre. Lui n'avait pas pu faire de même car il habitait dans un immeuble, certes sorcier, et que ce n'était pas possible de faire disparaitre ainsi un appartement sans attirer l'attention des passants sur ce vide dans la façade. Peut-être que c'était la solution, partir et emménager dans une petite maison facilement camouflable. Mais la fuite n'était pas dans ses gènes.

Mais en attendant cela ne changeait rien à son problème. La veille, Henrique était passé en coup de vent lors de sa pause déjeuner. Ils avaient essayé de se garder des moments intimes de temps en temps mais ce n'était pas évident. Sauf que la situation pesait de plus en plus et que leurs nerfs à vif avait fait que les retrouvailles tendres s'étaient transformées en une énième dispute. Dispute qui cette fois, s'était terminée sur une rupture. Le Brésilien avait quitté l'appartement en lui signifiant que tout ceci n'avait plus de sens et qu'il n'était plus possible qu'ils continuent sur cette voie. Milo s'était énervé et Henrique avait fini par dire les mots fatidiques. Ce ne fut qu'une fois sa colère digérée que le Russe avait réalisé et que la douleur l'avait rattrapé. Merde, il l'aimait son Brésilien !

Et quand il avait tenté de le joindre le soir chez lui, son collègue et colocataire lui avait appris qu'il avait déménagé depuis une semaine sans lui laisser sa nouvelle adresse. Et le Russe était tombé de haut. Visiblement Henrique n'avait pas rompu sur un coup de tête. Et il avait préparé la suite de sa vie en fonction de sa décision. Après avoir noyé cette rupture dans une quantité phénoménale d'alcool, il avait fini par s'endormir sur son canapé, des idées noires plein la tête. Quand il s'était réveillé avec la plus belle gueule de bois qu'il ait eu depuis bien des années, c'était la colère qui avait dominé ses émotions. Colère vis-à-vis de Henrique qui visiblement avait préféré refaire sa vie ailleurs sans même prendre en compte son amour pour lui. Colère pour Sergueï qui était à l'origine de leur séparation. Et colère contre ces badauds qui l'espionnaient inlassablement, même depuis l'immeuble d'en face.

Maintenant il en avait marre. Il avait subi mais c'était fini. Il allait prendre sa vie en main. Il allait porter plainte pour harcèlement, demander une surveillance des Aurors pour éviter les curieux. Il allait sortir certains soirs, pas tous ... il n'en avait plus l'âge, et s'amuser comme s'il les emmerdait tous. Mais d'abord, il devait parler à son patron afin de savoir s'il pouvait compter sur son soutien ou pas. Aussi, il activa sa cheminée et annonça le journal comme destination. Il arriva dans l'entrée et avisa l'heure. Il était encore tôt et il ne devait ses idées claires qu'à la potion de sobriété qu'il avait avalée. Il avança rapidement, saluant vaguement quelques uns de ses collègues avant d'arriver devant le bureau du rédacteur en chef. Il se permit une grande inspiration avant de frapper.

- Ah, Milovan, vous êtes bien matinal aujourd'hui.

- Je dois vous parler, Monsieur Andrews.

- Monsieur Andrews ? L'affaire est si importante pour que vous m'appeliez par mon nom de famille.

- Tout dépendra de votre réaction, mais pour moi, elle l'est.

- Et bien asseyez-vous et dites moi.

- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, cela ne servirait à rien. Je suis homosexuel.

La plume, que Logan Andrews tenait, chuta sur le bureau et roula jusqu'au sol dans une pluie d'éclaboussures d'encre. Milo s'était crispé. Jamais il ne l'avait annoncé ainsi à quelqu'un depuis bien des années. Les Malfoy l'avaient appris par inadvertance sur une phrase de Draco. Poppy et Minerva l'avaient découvert d'elles même grâce à leur sens de l'observation aigu. Et c'était Ivanna qui en avait parlé à Severus. Avec Henrique, la question ne s'était pas posée, ils avaient couché ensemble un soir de beuverie et cela avait le mérite d'être clair. C'était à son amie journaliste, Juliana qu'il l'avait annoncé pour la dernière fois de cette façon directe pour repousser ses avances plus que perturbantes. Elle ne l'avait pas bien pris au début. Mais elle avait l'avantage d'avoir une grande ouverture d'esprit et avait montré son acceptation en lui demandant son avis sur le postérieur de certains messieurs. Mais là c'était différent. Il était conscient que de le dire à un représentant de la presse, était presqu'une assurance de se voir dans le journal le lendemain. Sans compter qu'il jouait aussi son avenir professionnel.

- Dois-je comprendre par là que vous avez des vues sur moi ?

Le ton se voulait plaisantin mais Milo n'était pas assez dupe pour ne pas voir la distance qui s'était instaurée ainsi que l'alourdissement de l'ambiance.

- Vous êtes un bel homme mais mon cœur est déjà pris, répondit-il, toujours sur ses gardes, avant d'ajouter dans un murmure. Bien que cela n'a plus grande importance maintenant.

- Alors pourquoi m'en parler ? Pourquoi maintenant alors que vous travaillez pour moi depuis plus de huit ans ?

- C'est à cause de l'affaire médiatique qui m'a touché.

- Oui mais c'est terminé, vous avez été blanchi et le Ministère vous a fait ses excuses.

- Rien n'est fini, Monsieur. Je suis toujours épié, surveillé et je n'ai quasiment plus de vie privée à moins d'être dans ma famille. Jusqu'à présent je n'ai rien dit, mais cela vient de me coûter l'homme que j'aime. Alors j'ai donc décidé de régler les choses juridiquement. Je ne me fais pas d'illusion. Je le connais, il ne reviendra pas malgré cela. Mais moi, ça me fera un bien fou. Si je vous en parle, c'est pour savoir si malgré tout j'ai votre soutien ou si je dois en prime chercher un nouveau travail.

- Milovan, ne vous énervez pas. Je comprends, aux vues de ce que ce que vous venez de me dire, que cette situation est plus que pesante. Personnellement, je suis un peu surpris par votre première révélation. Je ne suis pas homophobe, mais je ne suis pas non plus pour ce genre de déviance que je ne comprends pas. Ce que je sais, c'est que vous êtes mon meilleur élément et qu'avec la déroute de la Gazette du Sorcier, mon objectif est purement spéculatif. Vous faites du fric, et moi j'en gagne encore plus. Alors dans l'immédiat je préfère mettre de côté votre ... état et vous continuez votre job avec le professionnalisme auquel vous m'avez habitué.

- Ne le mettez pas trop de côté. J'ai souvent risqué très gros pour aimer les hommes. Je suis venu m'installer ici car en plus de me rapprocher de ma famille, j'avais la possibilité d'être dans un pays plus tolérant. Rassurez-vous, je ne vais pas m'exhiber, mais je ne compte plus me cacher. J'ai trente huit ans et ma vie est en train de prendre un nouveau tournant. Il est temps pour moi d'assumer réellement.

- Et bien, je pense que nous verrons par la suite si le journal en pâti ou pas. En attendant, Monsieur Gabrilov, en ce qui concerne les conséquences de l'attaque de nos confrères de la Gazette, vous avez mon soutien.

- Merci Monsieur Andrews.

Milo prit congé et se dirigea vers son propre box. C'était là une nouvelle épine retirée de son pied mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'à long terme la situation ne lui exploserait pas au visage. Il devait assurer ses arrières et prévoir une sortie de secours. Mais en attendant, aujourd'hui, il avait juste envie de s'enterrer dans son lit. Il fallait pourtant qu'il se reprenne. Il avait du travail et il devait manger en fin de journée avec Lucius, Narcissa et les enfants. Il devait faire bonne mesure devant eux.

o0o

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, alors que Moïra était à sa sieste, que Narcissa était à l'hôpital et Lucius au Ministère, Draco, qui revenait des toilettes, courait dans les couloirs et manqua de s'étaler au sol dans un dérapage alors qu'il entrait précipitamment dans la chambre de Ioann. Neville et celui-ci se retournèrent pour le regarder avec étonnement après avoir sursauté. Il fallait bien avouer qu'ils profitaient de ces moments seuls pour mettre au point certaines de leurs potions et trucs pour de futures blagues. Ils avaient reçu plusieurs lettres des jumeaux Weasley les tenant au courant de leurs recherches et ils avaient décidé d'en faire autant. Ils n'avaient pas hésité à mettre Neville dans le coup car il était déjà au courant de leurs activités extrascolaires. Il avait été un peu réticent au début de faire parti du groupe mais s'était laissé convaincre. L'argument principal était que de toute façon, grâce à ses connaissances en botanique, il était déjà sur un travail de fond et donc qu'il était déjà, inconsciemment, dans les MM&S depuis un bon moment. Aucun des trois ne se faisait d'illusion, les adultes étaient au courant de leurs manigances, mais de là à se faire surprendre en pleine expérience, il y avait un pas qu'ils préféraient ne pas franchir.

- Dray, ça va ? On dirait que t'a vu un mort !

- Ouais ben c'est pas très loin ... car il ne va pas tarder à y en avoir un.

- Comment ça ? S'inquiéta Neville.

- Ton abruti de fennec en a encore fait une, Io ! Et c'est moi qui vais prendre ! Putain, mon père va me tuer.

- Mais non. Il t'aime trop pour ça.

- Tu te rappelles la dernière fois où il a surpris Pompon en train de faire des copeaux avec ses dossiers ?

- Il était furax, grimaça Ioann.

- Et bien Dobby vient de me prévenir que Pompon_ et_ Titan sont dans le bureau de papa.

- Merde !

Rapidement, Ioann se précipita dans le couloir et dévala les escaliers. Sur ses traces, Draco pestait contre Salazar et ses mauvais coups du sort. Neville avait réagi avec un peu de retard mais était lui aussi parti au pas de course. Il avait eu l'occasion de chambrer son ami blond sur ses lapins nains mais quand Moïra avait voulu les caresser seule et que le mâle avait pris la poudre d'escampette, il avait bien compris que celui-là était une vraie calamité. La fillette avait été punie pour avoir désobéi aux ordres qui insistaient bien sur le fait qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec les lapins sans quelqu'un avec elle. Draco, lui, avait encore l'oreille qui le brulait rien qu'au souvenir de son père la lui tirant pour le mettre au coin pour ne pas avoir su s'occuper de ses lapins une nouvelle fois. Et le Gryffondor se disait que là, ils étaient tous les trois bons pour la punition salée.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant le bureau, ils gémirent de concert en voyant Pompon grignoter une plume alors que Titan s'amusait comme un petit fou au milieu des parchemins éparpillés autour de lui. Quand il vit son maitre arriver, il se précipita vers lui en grognant de satisfaction. Ioann l'attrapa par la peau de cou pour l'amener au niveau de ses yeux.

- Tu es une catastrophe ambulante, tu le sais ça ? Gronda le garçon avant de mieux le tenir dans ses bras. Bon, ils ont mis un peu de bordel, mais si on range tout, Oncle Lus ne devrait rien voir, non ?

- Ioann, le père noël c'est ton père et mes parents, alors arrête d'y croire ! grommela Draco.

- Il faut rester positif, on enferme les monstres et on nettoie tout ça, argumenta Neville, après même si Lucius se fâche, ce sera moins fort.

- Oncle Milo vient manger ce soir, peut-être qu'il ne se rendra compte de rien d'ici demain et si on laisse la fenêtre ouverte, il croira que c'était un autre animal qui ...

- La petite souris qui dépose des gallions sous l'oreiller n'existe pas non plus !

- Et bien trouve une solution, monsieur le gros malin ! Nous on cherche au moins.

- On va déjà mettre les bestioles sous clé, comme Nev' l'a dit, on fait le ménage ... et on prie.

D'un commun accord, ils se mirent au travail. Ioann enferma Titan dans sa chambre et verrouilla la porte pour qu'il ne sorte pas. Draco se chargea de Pompon et apposa également un sort sur la cage. Visiblement, le fennec avait trouvé le moyen de faire sauter le clapet de fermeture pour aider son ami à s'échapper. Il n'avait plus d'autre solution s'il ne voulait pas s'attirer plus d'ennuis. Quand ils redescendirent, Neville avait déjà remis les parchemins en ordre. Ils s'activèrent un moment avant que Dobby n'arrive pour les prévenir que Narcissa était de retour. Il se proposa également de s'occuper des _Reparo_ afin de finir de les couvrir. Il s'attira un grand sourire des garçons dont il fut content. C'était qu'il aimait beaucoup son petit maitre Draco et le jeune Ioann Snape. De plus, leur ami, Neville Londubat, le traitait avec respect et il avait décidé qu'il l'aimait bien aussi.

o0o

Lorsque Lucius rentra, il regarda suspicieusement son bureau. Il y avait eu du changement. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose, ce maudit lapin avait encore frappé. Il sourit tout seul en se rappelant la tête de Ioann et Neville quand il avait trainé Draco au coin par l'oreille. L'expression de son fils lui avait donné envie de rire. Mais cela avait eu le mérite de faire comprendre à Moïra que malgré toutes les démonstrations d'amour dont ils les gratifiaient, ni Narcissa ni lui ne laissait passer les bêtises. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne referait pas la même chose. Après tout, les enfants avaient visiblement mis beaucoup de volonté à tout arranger, il pouvait bien fermer les yeux sur ce qu'il n'avait pas vu.

Quand il arriva dans le salon où tout le monde attendait soit en lisant, soit en jouant, il ne manqua pas la crispation qui les saisit. Cela l'amusa, mais fit comme si de rien n'était, allégeant ainsi l'atmosphère. Il ne manquait plus que Milo et Severus pour que le repas puisse être servi. Avec un peu de chance, cette fois, Henrique serait également présent même si ce ne serait pas forcement évident de justifier sa présence au jeune Londubat. Moïra lui tendit un dessin qu'elle avait fait en lui disant qu'il pourrait le mettre dans son bureau. Il ne ressemblait pas à grand-chose. Sa fille avait autant de talent artistique que son fils et son neveu et ça avoisinait le zéro. Mais il rangerait l'œuvre dans un dossier épais qu'il garderait jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait oublié qu'elle l'avait dessiné afin qu'elle ne lui réclame pas. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil et écouta le babillage de sa fille qui lui racontait sa journée en détail, du petit déjeuner jusqu'à maintenant.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit les adolescents comploter ensemble. Il ne manqua pas le petit rire de Ioann ni la taloche que Draco lui colla derrière la tête. Ils avaient compris qu'il ne dirait rien et étaient retournés à leurs manigances. Et Salazar lui était témoin, il n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il devait être fier de les savoir en train de préparer des mauvais tours, ou exaspéré. La cheminée se teinta de vert et le plus jeune des garçons se précipita vers son parrain pour lui dire bonjour. Draco le suivit de près et Neville, qui l'avait déjà vu quelques fois, le salua poliment. Pourtant quelque chose dans l'attitude du journaliste attira son attention. Et pas que la sienne s'il en jugeait le regard de Narcissa. Qu'était-il donc encore arrivé ? Quand Moïra vint le voir, il l'attrapa dans ses bras tout en la jetant légèrement en l'air, la faisant crier de joie. Ce type avait vraiment un don avec les enfants. Il était dommage qu'il ne puisse pas en avoir de part son orientation sexuelle.

- Mais dis-moi, jolie jeune fille, tu as encore grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu !

- Vi ! Suis grande moi !

- Je vois ça.

- Dis, pourra camping aussi ?

Milo la regarda un instant se demandant ce qu'elle voulait bien dire.

- Oui, on lui a raconté l'été où on avait été camper et elle a voulu essayer. Du coup, la nuit suivante on a dormi tous les quatre dans une tente dans le jardin, expliqua Ioann avec un sourire.

- Sauf que ce n'était pas pareil que quand on est allé en France, soupira Draco. Ce serait bien qu'on y retourne. Enfin avec Moïra en plus. Ce serait bien tous les cinq sans papa et maman !

Le Russe se crispa. Mince, il n'était déjà pas en grande forme alors si les garçons l'attaquaient déjà sur ce terrain là, il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir longtemps sa promesse de ne rien laisser voir.

- On verra ça, Draco, promis. Mais je ne garantis pas sur le nombre exact des participants. Severus n'est pas encore arrivé ?

Lucius ne manqua pas le changement de sujet. C'était étonnant qu'il élude ainsi des projets de vacances avec les garçons. Aussi il attendit que Narcissa lui ait répondu avant de lui dire qu'il devait lui montrer quelque chose dans son bureau. Laissant ainsi tout le monde attendre le retardataire, il se promit de tirer certaines choses au clair. Et ne voulant pas lui laisser un moyen de s'esquiver, il attaqua dès la porte fermée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Hein ? Mais rien voyons !

- Gabrilov, ne joue pas à ça. Tout dans ton attitude prouve que tu ne vas pas bien, alors avant que n'importe quoi n'arrive devant les enfants, je veux savoir ce qui cloche ? Il y a un nouveau problème qui a surgi ? Soloviev est sous contrôle, donc ce n'est pas lui. Un problème avec la Gazette ?

- Henrique m'a largué.

- Henrique a ... ok. DOBBY !

- Oui Maître ? S'inclina l'elfe après être apparu.

- Apporte deux verres et une bonne bouteille de Whisky.

- Laisse tomber Lucius, je me suis déjà saoulé hier, je ne compte pas recommencer ce soir, soupira Milo en se frottant les tempes. Merci Dobby, tu peux repartir.

L'elfe hésita mais voyant que son maitre était du même avis, il repartit aux cuisines.

- Depuis quand ?

- Hier.

- Vous êtes tendus en ce moment, ce n'est pe ...

- Il a déménagé depuis une semaine sans m'avertir et avait visiblement prévu de revenir à sa vie de célibataire. Arrête Lucius. Ne cherche pas à me consoler ou autre. Venant de toi, c'est presque insultant. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour digérer ça. Je crois d'ailleurs que je vais rentrer. Je n'étais déjà pas très partant pour venir, mais maintenant, je n'arriverais pas à regarder les gamins en face alors qu'ils préparent déjà leurs prochaines vacances avec leurs _deux_ oncles chéris. Excuse-moi auprès d'eux, dis-leur que j'ai eu une urgence ... si tu veux vraiment m'aider, c'est tout ce que je demande.

- Très bien. Ne t'attends pas pour autant à ce que je me taise auprès de Narcissa et de Severus par contre.

- Je m'en doute, soupira le Russe. Narcissa a certainement dû s'en rendre compte elle-aussi. Quant à Sev', j'avais de toute façon prévu de lui annoncer bientôt. Désolé pour le dérangement et le contre temps. A bientôt.

Lucius regarda le journaliste disparaitre dans la cheminée. Il avait mal pris son homosexualité quand il l'avait découvert. Mais même s'il ne comprenait toujours pas comment ce genre de situation pouvait arriver, il avait appris à réellement les apprécier. Ils lui avaient en plus donné une image de stabilité qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginée entre deux hommes. Et voir Milo si défait, si touché ... si peu lui-même, il trouvait cela désolant. Le blond ne sut pas combien de temps il resta ainsi, perdu dans ses pensées, mais le coup sec sur la porte et l'entrée de Severus le sortirent tout juste de ses réfections.

- Bon, il serait temps que vous reveniez, entre trois adolescents comploteurs et des femmes trop bavardes, je me sens un peu seul. Milo n'est pas là ?

- Il est reparti.

- Déjà ? Un problème ?

- Oui. Mais d'ordre très personnel cette fois, commença Lucius avant de lui apprendre la nouvelle.

Severus fut sidéré. Il savait qu'ils avaient des problèmes de couple à cause de l'affaire médiatique qui s'étirait, mais ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point là. Il soupira fortement en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Il se reconstitua un masque, tout comme Lucius, afin d'affronter le repas. Les garçons furent déçus du départ de leur oncle mais ne semblèrent pas réellement se rendre compte de la situation. Le professeur prit rapidement congé, prétextant une potion qui ne pouvait rester en stase trop longtemps. Il ne mit que quelques minutes avant d'arriver chez le Russe. Tout était déjà éteint et il le trouva roulé en boule dans son lit. Sans qu'une parole ne soit prononcée, Severus posa ses chaussures et se glissa aussi sous les draps. Au départ, ils restèrent ainsi, allongés côte à côte, sans bouger. Puis le professeur posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule du Russe. Celui-ci renifla légèrement à ce contact avant de venir chercher un peu de réconfort dans les bras de son ami. Il avait voulu croire qu'il saurait gérer tout ça, mais il avait tout de même fini par craquer. Il l'aimait son putain de Brésilien. Plus tard, alors que ses larmes avaient fini d'inonder la chemise noire dans laquelle il s'était plongé, il remercia Severus d'être là. Celui-ci resserra son étreinte en lui disant que c'était normal qu'il prenne soin de son grand frère.

o0o

_Samedi 20 Aout 1994_.

Minerva avançait d'un pas raide. Elle n'avait pas transplané au même endroit que d'habitude car elle avait eu une course à faire. Mais elle devait avouer que marcher dans les rues de Londres n'était pas de tout repos. Son chignon strict, ses lunettes sévères et son air pincé, faisaient retourner certains passants sur son chemin. A moins que ce ne soit sa robe écossaise faite d'un tissu épais qui choquait en ce jour de chaleur. Mais cela lui était égal, elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Elle arriva rapidement devant la façade de briques rouges qu'elle commençait à bien connaitre pour y être venue plusieurs fois en un mois. Elle passa rapidement la porte d'entrée et se dirigea vers le bureau de Madame Mangin. Elle ne l'avait pas rencontrée souvent car quand elle venait avec Lucius, c'était lui qui allait à sa rencontre. Elle se contentait de rejoindre la chambre du garçon et de s'occuper de ses tests. Mais rien qu'avec le tableau que le blond lui avait brossé, elle n'avait pas envie de la connaitre plus.

- Madame Mangin, ravie de vous revoir, susurra Minerva. Je vais être rapide car je suis pressée, j'ai là une autorisation spéciale pour récupérer Monsieur Wise jusqu'au week-end prochain.

- Pourquoi donc ? Ce n'est pas quelque chose de courant, ce genre de procédé, s'étonna la directrice en voyant l'estampillage du Ministère sur l'en-tête du parchemin.

- Ce gamin n'est pas non plus chose courante, aux grands maux, les grands moyens. Je n'ai pas la date exacte de son retour ici mais je vous la ferai savoir en temps voulu.

- Bien, je vais vous le chercher.

- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine. Je me chargerai moi-même de le faire s'activer. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Bonne journée et bonne tranquillité pendant son absence.

- Merci beaucoup, et bon courage. J'avoue que l'ambiance sera bien plus respirable sans lui.

Minerva sortit en refermant sèchement la porte après avoir récupéré la clé de la chambre. Merlin que ce comportement l'horripilait. Elle comprenait que le garçon ne soit que colère et défiance. Il était réellement traité comme un moins que rien. Elle gravit les escaliers d'un pas leste avant de s'arrêter devant sa chambre. Elle frappa un coup et attendit qu'on lui autorise l'entrée. Ce qui fut fait d'un ton bourru. Elle pénétra dans la pièce avant de se racler la gorge pour se faire remarquer de l'adolescent qui jouait d'impertinence en l'ignorant. Il releva son regard énervé sur elle avant de se figer de surprise.

- Pro ... professeur McGonagall ? Que faites-vous ici ? Les tests sont bien terminés n'est-ce pas ?

- Effectivement. En fait, je suis venu vous chercher.

- Me chercher ? Mais pourquoi ? C'est bien trop tôt pour la rentrée.

- Très judicieux. Mais commencez donc vos bagages. Vous allez passer la prochaine semaine au Manoir Malfoy. Lucius a fait jouer son influence et les quelques discordances que les services sociaux et lui ont depuis quelques semaines pour vous permettre de changer d'air sous couvert de ... vous dresser. Mais nous en parlerons mieux une fois arrivés chez lui et à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Oh et n'oubliez pas que vous n'êtes pas d'accord et que vous tenez à le faire savoir. Evitez donc les sourires tant que nous serons ici.

Kerrian hocha simplement la tête alors qu'il fourrait pêle-mêle ses vêtements et possessions dans un grand sac de voyage. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour être prêt et pour suivre le professeur avec un air bougon. Il n'eut pas beaucoup à forcer sur son énervement quand il remarqua que madame Mangin le regardait partir avec un grand sourire méchant depuis l'autre côté du couloir d'entrée. Révolté par ce comportement, il se contenta de suivre Minerva en ruminant et manqua de la bousculer lorsqu'elle s'arrêta dans une ruelle attenante. Il cligna des yeux pour reprendre pieds dans la réalité quand elle posa sa main sur son épaule. Un instant plus tard, une étrange sensation lui donna la nausée avant de sentir de nouveau ses pieds heurter la terre ferme. Sauf qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace des bâtiments et de la pollution de la ville. Devant lui, derrière une large grille de fer forgée, un immense terrain semblait s'étirer et était dominé par une maison qui tenait plus du château à son humble avis.

- Monsieur Malfoy est si riche ?

- Oh oui, Monsieur Wise, sachez que même ses enfants, et sûrement ses futurs petits enfants, peuvent largement vivre une vie de luxe avec leurs économies. Il y a une chose de certain, c'est que si vous avez eu de la chance d'attirer l'attention et les bonnes grâces de Lucius, vous allez également rentrer dans un monde qui vous est bien inconnu. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout se passera bien.

Kerrian leva son regard vers elle et remarqua que son éternel air revêche avait disparu au profit d'un petit sourire. Cela le laissa stupéfait.

- Reprenez-vous, nous ne sommes plus au foyer sous l'espionnage d'une idiote à l'esprit étriqué. Mais allons-y avant que le maître des lieux décide de nous faire parvenir une tente pour camper devant chez lui.

L'adolescent raffermit sa poigne sur la lanière de son sac et la suivit le long du sinueux chemin qui montait jusqu'au Manoir. Son regard fut attiré par des cris un peu plus loin et il s'arrêta pour voir trois garçons juchés sur des balais et s'amusant visiblement comme des fous. Il se demanda un instant si lui aussi aurait l'occasion de voler un peu avant de se dire qu'il avait déjà de la chance d'avoir une semaine de presque vacances loin de Mangin. L'intérieur de la maison était tout aussi grandiose et il fut pris d'une crainte. Et si les autres jeunes le regardaient de haut ? Ils n'étaient pas du même monde. Il y avait apparemment un vrai canyon entre eux. Finalement il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose d'être ici pour la semaine. Le professeur le fit entrer dans un bureau où trois hommes étaient en train de converser tranquillement. Il reconnut bien sûr Lucius et fut stupéfait de voir qu'Albus Dumbledore lui-même était là. Le troisième lui était familier mais il ne se rappelait plus où il l'avait vu.

- Ah, Minerva, vous voici enfin, j'ai cru qu'une souris vous avait détourné de votre mission.

- Il n'y a pas à dire, Lucius, vous n'avez malheureusement pas le sarcasme aussi cinglant que Severus. Et si j'en juge par votre horloge, je suis parfaitement à l'heure. Albus, Severus, j'espère que vos vacances se passent bien.

- Elles auraient pu être pire, mais sont loin d'être les meilleures, ronchonna Severus. Venons-en à notre sujet du jour.

- Bien, Monsieur Wise, asseyez-vous, commença Lucius. Avant de vous présenter nos projets pour vous, je pense que vous vous demandez ce qu'il en est de vos résultats. Minerva ?

- Vos résultats ne sont pas concluants. Vous avez quinze ans et vous n'avez pas le niveau pour entrer à Poudlard pour une cinquième année.

L'adolescent qui avait sentit son cœur battre plus rapidement à la perspective de pouvoir aller dans la grande école de magie, sentit son moral s'effondrer comme un soufflet. Il avait raté. Il se doutait bien qu'il n'avait pas bien réussi mais il avait tout de même espéré pouvoir montrer ce dont il était capable. Maintenant au moins il était fixé.

- Mais, comme je vous l'avais promis, repris Lucius, je vais vous offrir une autre solution. En fait deux. La première. J'ai là le dossier d'inscription pour le collège où vous aviez été scolarisé précédemment. Si vous l'acceptez, j'obtiendrais une injonction pour que Madame Mangin ne puisse pas vous refuser l'accès et qu'elle vous y fasse accompagner.

- La deuxième solution, c'est à moi de vous la proposer, intervint Albus de son air serein. Vous n'avez pas le niveau pour entrer en cinquième année à Poudlard, mais vous l'avez pour rentrer en quatrième. Cela peut s'assimiler à un redoublement, mais après une année à étudier par vos propres moyens, je pense que ce ne sera pas dégradant.

- Vous ... vous ... j'ai le droit d'aller étudier à Poudlard ? Vraiment ?

Lucius se permit un léger sourire en coin, le garçon rebelle et insolant avait fondu comme neige au soleil et avait laissé sa place à un enfant aussi émerveillé que si on venait de lui annoncer qu'il y aurait un deuxième Noël. Cela le conforta dans l'idée qu'il avait bien fait de parler de cette option à Albus. Ce gosse méritait de prendre une revanche sur sa vie et sur sa directrice de foyer. Et quelle meilleure façon qu'en entrant dans la prestigieuse école de Poudlard ?

- Nous avons plaidé votre cause auprès du conseil d'administration dont Lucius fait parti. Et avec l'appui de Minerva et Severus, la balance a penché en votre faveur. Par contre je compte sur vous pour prouver que nous ne nous sommes pas trompés en ayant confiance en vous dans une procédure normalement pas autorisée, répondit le directeur en le sondant de ses yeux bleus.

- Je vous promets que je ne vous décevrais pas ! Et je vous remercie ! Tous les quatre, même si nous ne nous connaissons pas, acheva Kerrian en regardant Severus.

- Je suis Severus Snape, professeur de potions.

- Oh oui, je vous connais ! J'ai lu des articles sur vous et votre ...

Mais le regard sombre du professeur lui fit comprendre que ces articles là, il valait mieux ne pas les citer. Aussi il fit profil bas en attendant la suite des évènements.

- Bien, cela étant réglé, je vais vous laisser, annonça Albus en se levant. A bientôt Lucius. Severus, Minerva, à dans une semaine pour la réunion. Monsieur Wise, nous nous revoyons donc pour la rentrée.

Albus attrapa un peu de poudre de Cheminette et disparut dans le foyer. Minerva prit également congé après avoir remis la liste des fournitures nécessaires pour les garçons. Il ne restait donc plus que Lucius, Severus et Kerrian qui était toujours un brin intimidé.

- Bien. Minerva a dû vous signaler que vous resterez ici pendant une semaine, reprit Lucius. Il y a une bonne raison à cela. Nous avions supposé que vous accepteriez cette solution. Or vous allez arriver à Poudlard directement en quatrième année, ce qui risque d'être mal perçu. A part pour cause de déménagement, c'est presqu'une première dans l'histoire de l'école. Aussi, nous avons jugé bon de vous faire faire connaissance avec trois de vos futurs camarades afin que vous ne vous sentiez pas exclu. Il s'agit de mon fils, celui de Severus et d'un de leurs amis. Ils sont tous les trois plus jeunes que vous d'un et deux ans mais vous serez dans la même promotion que Draco et Neville. De plus, aller voir la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch ensemble pourrait être une bonne façon de lier connaissance. Elle a lieu jeudi, comme vous devez le savoir. Nous verrons les détails de votre séjour ici plus tard. Avez-vous des questions ?

- Je vais vraiment aller à la finale ?

- Effectivement. Une autre question ?

- Non ... si ... non, pas pour l'instant.

- Monsieur Wise, posez donc votre question, s'exaspéra Severus.

- C'est que ... hésita Kerrian en jetant un œil au professeur avant de se focaliser sur Lucius. Vous leur avez dit pour moi ?

- Si vous parlez du fait que vous êtes attiré par les garçons, nous sommes effectivement au courant, répondit Severus d'un air blasé. Comment voulez-vous que Lucius justifie son comportement envers vous ? Du moins avec nous.

- Et vos fils ?

- Ils étaient compris dans le « nous ».

- Severus, tu lui fais peur.

- Bien. Au moins j'arrive encore à faire peur à quelqu'un dans cette bicoque ! Rouspéta le professeur en lançant un regard noir à Lucius. Quant à votre situation, seul Neville n'est pas au courant. Pour ce qui est de Ioann et Draco, ils n'en ont fait aucun cas. Leur tonton préféré est dans le même cas que vous. Ils ont vécu cela depuis qu'ils sont petits et ne sont aucunement homophobes. Vous n'avez donc aucune crainte à avoir de ce côté-là.

L'adolescent soupira de soulagement. Au moins ne serait-il pas décrié sur ses préférences là. Il allait ajouter qu'il n'avait plus de question pour l'instant quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand pour laisser passer un petit brun, qu'un coup de vent aurait pu faire s'envoler. Il savait qu'il retrouverait Moïra et qu'il y aurait trois autres garçons mais visiblement, celui qui venait d'entrer n'en faisait pas parti. Il semblait bien plus petit que ce qu'on lui avait annoncé.

- Oncle Lus ! Papa ! Tatie Cissa menace de vous faire manger que des haricots verts si vous ne venez pas à table immédiatement !

- Ioann calme toi et dis bonjour.

Le garçon cligna des yeux, surpris du ton frais de son père avant de se tourner vers l'adolescent qui le regardait avec surprise. Il rougit doucement avant de s'avancer et de tendre la main.

- Désolé. Bonjour, je suis Ioann Snape.

- Kerrian Wise, répondit celui-ci en jetant un regard au professeur comprenant qui était le garçon en face de lui.

- Monsieur Wise, voici mon fils, il entre en troisième année dans dix jours.

- Et je crois qu'il est temps qu'on aille affronter ma femme avant qu'elle ne mette sa menace à exécution. Laissez donc votre sac ici, notre elfe se chargera de l'emmener dans votre chambre.

Les deux adultes sortirent du bureau, alors que les deux adolescents les suivaient. Ils se regardaient souvent en coin comme pour s'évaluer l'un l'autre et aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Quand ils arrivèrent sur la terrasse, une mini-fusée blonde se jeta sur le nouvel arrivant qui l'attrapa dans ses bras en souriant. Si Kerrian avait des griefs contre Mangin, il n'en avait aucun contre les autres enfants. Après tout, ils étaient bien plus petits que lui et n'avait aucune discrimination envers lui. Aussi même s'il ne le montrait pas, il les aimait beaucoup. Un peu comme s'il avait un tas de petits frères et petites sœurs.

Lucius présenta ensuite son fils. Les deux adolescents se jugèrent durement du regard même si le plus âgé s'inclina en premier. Il n'était pas sur son territoire. Puis vint le tour de Neville qui l'accueillit gentiment. Narcissa le regarda avec ses yeux de maman et il en fut plus perturbé qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Chacun s'installa à table, les adultes d'un côté, les ados de l'autre et Moïra au milieu. Quand les conversations tendues et peu fournies débutèrent de son côté de table, Kerrian se demanda réellement si c'était une bonne chose qu'il passe une semaine ici. Il avait beau être plus âgé qu'eux, il ne se sentait pas confiant du tout sur le reste des évènements. Et si cela devait annoncer la suite, peut-être ferait-il mieux retourner dans son ancien collège avec ceux qu'il connaissait déjà…


	61. Ombrageux

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen et Connors.

Béta : BettyMars

Hello tout le monde ! oui je sais, j'ai brisé le couple Milo/Henrique et je ferais mieux d'aller me cacher. Mais bon, j'avais promis que je laissais du répit à Ioann donc il fallait bien que la tuile tombe sur quelqu'un d'autre (et honnêtement, Milo n'a pas eu beaucoup à souffrir depuis le début … directement je veux dire car après il souffre par procuration très souvent lol). J'avoue, comme je l'ai dit à certains, ce n'était pas prévu du tout, mais mes doigts ont décidé de court-circuiter mon cerveau et d'écrire tous seuls… et comme j'ai bien aimé l'idée, je l'ai gardée en me disant que j'aviserais. Et maintenant avec l'avancée que j'ai, je confirme, mes doigts ont eu du pif mdr.

Heureusement j'ai contrebalancé cette mauvaise nouvelle par celle de Kerrian qui va entrer à Poudlard dans la promo de Draco et compagnie. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à se faire une petite place… On m'a demandé si on verrait plus Severus dans ce chapitre, la réponse est non. Après une première partie sombre, ce chapitre est axé sur les jeunes. Mais promis, il revient dès le chapitre suivant (tout comme les ennuis d'ailleurs lol)

Petite précision sur les chapitres à partir de celui-ci. Le calendrier de JKR dans la coupe de feu ne correspond pas au calendrier réel. Je sais que beaucoup ne s'accrochent pas à ce genre de détail mais s'il y a des pointilleux, je préfère signaler que j'ai arrangé les évènements immuables de façon à ce que ça colle aux jours réels comme pour tout le reste de la fic (donc ne vous étonnez pas si la rentrée a lieu un jeudi au lieu d'un lundi dans la VO).

Bien, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira et je vous donne rendez-vous mercredi prochain pour la suite :)

* * *

Phrase défi : Bonjour chez vous.

* * *

**Chapitre 60 : Ombrageux.**

_Mardi 23 Aout 1994._

Franck Bryce vivait seul dans sa petite maisonnette. Sa vie aurait pu être tranquille et sans accro. Après tout, il habitait dans un village sans histoire avec des habitants très conviviaux. Enfin il y avait quelques petites choses qui ternissaient un peu l'image de sérénité de Little Hangleton. Comme un triple meurtre dans la plus imposante maison. C'était arrivé il y avait environ cinquante ans. Si sa vieille mémoire de soixante dix sept ans lui faisait parfois défaut, c'était un évènement qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier. Après tout, qui l'aurait pu, après avoir été accusé à tort de ce crime ? Les trois derniers membres de la famille Jedusor s'étaient éteints d'une bien étrange façon. Ce fut le manque de preuves et surtout l'absence d'explications médicales sur leurs morts qui avait rendu sa liberté à celui qui avait été et était toujours le jardinier de la propriété. Il avait été arrêté car il n'y avait eu aucune trace d'effraction et qu'il était le seul à avoir une clé en dehors de la famille.

Mais les médecins légistes n'avaient jamais rien trouvé à part une expression de peur étrange sur le visage des défunts. Aucune marque, empoisonnement ou autre chose suspecte n'avait été révélé. Pourtant le mal avait été fait. Franck était désormais, et depuis tout ce temps, vu comme l'assassin des Jedusor. Le manoir était tombé en ruine progressivement après que de nombreux propriétaires successifs soient partis de façon assez rapide. Mais malgré tout, Franck était resté fidèle au poste. Au fil des ans, les langues s'étaient calmées et les regards en coin s'estompaient. Pourtant les rumeurs perduraient d'une génération à l'autre. Maintenant les jeunes s'amusaient à venir saccager son travail en cassant des carreaux avec des pierres, en roulant à bicyclette sur la pelouse et le narguaient même en entrant dans la maison. Cela les amusait visiblement beaucoup de voir _l'assassin_ tenter de les attraper.

Tenter seulement, car il avait été blessé à la guerre et sa jambe était plus raide d'année en année. Aussi jamais il n'arrivait à les rattraper et ils revenaient toujours. C'était pour cela, qu'alors qu'il s'était réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit, il s'était énervé en voyant une lueur tremblotante derrière une des fenêtres de la grande maison. Il s'était habillé le plus rapidement que son corps perclus de courbatures le lui permettait. Il s'était muni de sa canne et de la grosse clé rouillée du manoir avant d'avancer d'un pas énergique à travers la propriété. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il avait surpris. Ce n'était pas des adolescents en mal de sensations fortes qui avaient pris possession d'un des salons.

Il y avait deux personnes. Une femme qu'il aurait pu qualifiée d'excitée vue la façon dont elle sautillait régulièrement autour d'un fauteuil. Et certainement un homme, malgré l'intonation très aigu de sa voix. Il avait écouté un bon moment ce qu'ils se disaient. Il n'avait pas tout compris par contre. Ils avaient parlé de « traire Nagini » alors qu'_il_ était en train de se promener dans la maison. Il n'était peut-être pas quelqu'un de très cultivé, mais il savait très bien que c'était les femelles qu'on trayait et non les mâles. Cette traite avait également un rapport avec quelque chose que la femme avait donné à boire à l'homme. Avait-il besoin d'un lait quelconque ? Après tout, il avait lu dans une revue que de plus en plus de gens étaient allergiques au lait de vache et qu'ils devaient trouver de nouvelles alternatives. Il avait également parlé d'agir après la coupe du monde de Quidditch et non pendant car le Ministère de la Magie serait trop occupé à assurer la sécurité des Moldus.

Il avait cru qu'il avait mal entendu étant donné qu'il avait quelques problèmes d'audition mais il y avait trop de choses incompréhensibles pour que ce soit de son fait. Il en avait déduit qu'ils devaient parler en code, or peu de gens le faisaient. Les espions et les criminels. Et il avait rapidement eu sa réponse quand ils avaient parlé, avec détachement voire amusement, d'une certaine Bertha Jorkins qu'ils auraient tuée après l'avoir visiblement torturée en faisant quelque chose à sa mémoire. Une sueur froide avait glissé le long de sa colonne vertébrale quand la femme s'était extasiée en reparlant de ce moment là. C'était réellement des gens dangereux qui étaient en train de planifier la mort d'un certain Harry Potter avec l'aide d'un complice qui serait à ... poux d'lard ? La femme avait été très curieuse d'en savoir plus mais l'homme lui avait dit que son rôle était de s'occuper de lui et de regrouper leurs troupes décimées.

D'après ce qu'il en avait compris, il était dans un état de faiblesse sans nom qui méritait de l'attention. La dévotion avec laquelle la femme s'était agenouillée devant le fauteuil en promettant de bien prendre soin de lui avait manqué de faire vomir Franck. Il y avait quelque chose de malsain dans leur relation. Tout comme l'étrange sifflement et crachotement qui s'éleva du salon un instant plus tard. Mais alors qu'il avait été prêt à faire demi-tour et prévenir les autorités de ce qu'il se passait dans cette vieille bicoque abandonnée, quelque chose de long ondula dans l'ombre et dans sa direction. Il avait retenu son souffle avant que la sueur n'envahisse toutes les parties encore sèches de son corps. Un énorme serpent d'au moins trois mètres arrivait droit sur lui. Il resta tétanisé avant d'expirer d'incrédulité. L'animal passa devant lui sans plus s'intéresser au vieux jardinier.

Franck eut tout juste le temps de penser que l'homme parlait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, la langue des serpents qu'il l'entendit parler de lui. Un instant plus tard, la porte s'était ouverte sur une femme au visage marqué par le temps malgré ses yeux brillants d'un amusement aussi enfantin qu'angoissant. Elle avait fait tourner un morceau de bois dans sa main avant de le coller dans son cou tout en lui susurrant à l'oreille qu'elle avait envie de jouer. La suite s'était passée assez vite. L'homme l'avait insulté de « Moldu » et Franck avait gardé son aplomb pour répondre à ce type qui n'était même pas capable de le regarder pour s'adresser à lui. Mais maintenant que sur sa demande, la femme avait tourné le fauteuil, il se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de prendre une tisane et de repartir se coucher, laissant la propriété aux mains de ces deux ... affreux. Finalement, même toute une vie à subir la suspicion des autres et l'erreur judiciaire n'étaient rien comparés à ce qu'il vivait actuellement. Il ne put retenir un cri à l'horreur qu'il y découvrit. Puis, la _chose,_ qui était installée dans le fauteuil, avait tendu vers lui un autre morceau de bois. Et alors qu'une forte lumière verte était arrivée sur lui, la dernière chose que Franck Bryce entendit avant de s'effondrer mort sur le tapis, fut les quelques mots que la femme, appuyée langoureusement au dossier, prononça dans un rire irritant ... .

- Bonjour chez vous.

o0o

A plus de trois cent kilomètres de là, Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Merlin c'était quoi ça ? Il se retourna sur le côté pour apercevoir Ron qui grommelait dans son sommeil tout en ramenant machinalement sa couverture par-dessus sa tête. Et le brun eut envie de ricaner. Il détourna son regard vers son réveil pour voir que l'heure était indécemment trop matinale pour se réveiller quand on était en vacances. Avec un soupir il bascula sur le côté, s'enroula dans son drap et enfouit son nez dans son oreiller. Il était arrivé dimanche soir au Terrier pour y passer le reste des vacances et les jumeaux ne lui avaient pas permis de faire une seule grasse matinée.

Sa présence au Terrier était accessoirement justifiée par la finale du mondial de Quidditch à laquelle il devait assister avec la famille Weasley. Sirius serait là également mais en fonction. Ils ne pourraient donc pas profiter du match ensemble et cela rendait toujours Harry un peu triste. Mais au moins serait-il entouré car seule Molly ne venait pas avec eux. Cela faisait d'ailleurs beaucoup de monde à la maison. C'était pour cela que Fred et George avaient été déplacés dans la petite chambre sous les combles de Ron. Enfin presque sous les combles. L'inclinaison du toit était très marquée dans la pièce mais au dessus, la goule se rappelait régulièrement à eux.

A la place des jumeaux, s'étaient installés les deux ainés que Harry avait vus relativement peu souvent. En effet, avant ses onze ans, les deux garçons étant à Poudlard, il ne les avait rencontrés que lors de leur retour aux vacances d'été et parfois de Noël. Et une fois que lui était arrivé au château, Charlie et Bill s'étaient retrouvés à aller travailler à l'étranger, limitant un peu plus leurs visites. Quant à Hermione, qui elle aussi avait été invitée, elle partageait la chambre de Ginny. Et Harry devait bien reconnaitre qu'il les enviait de n'être que deux et non quatre. Cela faisait deux nuits qu'il manquait de mourir de chaud tellement la chaleur humaine était pesante. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Au moins n'était-il pas seul comme le reste de ses vacances.

Sirius avait évidement été très occupé par son rôle d'Auror à cause du Quidditch. Mais ça, Harry avait essayé de s'y préparer mentalement car c'était prévu de longue date. Il espérait juste que l'année prochaine, ils pourraient partir en vacances un peu ensemble. Il avait par contre eu à déplorer l'absence de Remus. Il savait que son oncle devait partir à l'étranger pour un bon mois pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Mais il devait reconnaitre qu'il aurait apprécié de le voir plus souvent à son retour. Pourtant ses visites se comptaient sur une main ... presque une demi main d'ailleurs. Sirius avait rigolé en lui disant que l'amour avait tendance à créer une bulle cotonneuse qui faisait oublier tout ce qui n'était pas à l'intérieur.

Et ça, Harry avait du mal à l'admettre. Il était évident que le Quidditch passait avant tout le reste, mais les femmes ? C'était incompréhensible. Bon, jamais il n'oserait dire cela devant Ginny ou Hermione. Il tenait trop à sa vie pour risquer de la perdre de façon aussi stupide. S'il avait bien retenu une leçon de son père c'était de ne jamais dire à une fille qu'elle était moins importante que quoi que ce soit d'autre. Mais en attendant, il avait regretté de ne pas voir Remus plus souvent. Aussi, il avait bien pris soin de se moquer de lui dès son retour. Parce que ce jour là, le hibou hyper actif qu'il avait ramené de son voyage ne l'avait pas lâché d'un cheveu. Hedwige l'avait regardé comme s'il n'était qu'un horrible cafard puant qui détériorait la réputation de leur race. D'après ce que le loup leur avait raconté, son hibou des marais ne l'aimait pas non plus. Harry s'était risqué à lui dire qu'il voulait bien récupérer Ether que sa chouette aimait particulièrement.

Et il n'aurait pas dû. Car ce jour là, Remus était reparti en lui laissant la boule de plumes agitée en cadeau. Et pendant deux semaines, il avait dû subir la bouderie d'Hedwige qui avait même disparu plus de six jours d'affilés. Elle était revenue avec un message de son professeur de potions lui stipulant qu'il serait aimable de garder son animal afin qu'elle ne vienne pas exciter le fennec de son fils. Visiblement, les deux chamailleurs avaient encore fait des leurs. Mais il avait résolu le problème en arrivant au Terrier. A force d'entendre Ron râler après Errol, le vieux hibou fatigué de sa famille, Harry lui avait offert sa nouvelle acquisition, soi-disant en remerciement de son invitation. Sirius lui avait signalé que ce n'était pas très gentil de faire ça et Harry lui avait soufflé qu'arriver les mains vides chez des Hôtes, qui vous gardent chez eux plusieurs jours, était d'une inconvenance inadmissible. Son père l'avait regardé comme s'il avait été un idiot. Aussi il avait ajouté qu'il offrirait à Molly un bouquet de fleurs de leur jardin.

En attendant, le hibou était toujours là à l'agacer régulièrement. Vu qu'il ne lâchait que rarement son nouveau maître. Sauf pour allez voir Ginny, qui l'avait d'ailleurs baptisé Coquecigrue au grand dam de Ron qui n'avait rien pu faire pour faire accepter un autre nom à l'oiseau. Heureusement, pour l'heure il devait être en train de chasser à l'extérieur. Harry sourit bien malgré lui à cet état de fait en se promettant de rappeler à Remus combien il avait aimé ce cadeau empoisonné.

Une nouvelle explosion le fit sursauter. Il avait déjà vécu cela la veille au réveil mais il était loin d'y être habitué. Il se redressa, attrapa ses lunettes et enfila ses pantoufles avant de se diriger vers la porte en remarquant les lits vides des jumeaux. Une fois sur le palier, il se pencha un peu par-dessus la rambarde pour voir ce qui se passait quand une porte s'ouvrit brutalement et que Ginny apparut brusquement sur l'un des paliers inférieurs.

- Nom d'un troll à pompons ! Il y en a qui aimeraient dormir ! Je vous préviens que si vous n'arrêtez pas ça tout de suite, je descends vous botter les fesses si fort qu'il vous faudra plusieurs semaines avant de remonter sur un balai !

- Hey Minipuce, que ta voix est charmante ce matin, se moqua Fred.

- Tu sais, Minimiss, tu vas avoir du mal à lever la jambe si haut pour mettre ta menace à exécution !

- Elle sûrement, mais moi non, étant donné que je pourrais vous manger le porridge sur la tête. Encore une explosion matinale avant mon départ et je vous fais fondre dans votre chaudron.

Harry pouffa légèrement. Visiblement Bill non plus n'appréciait pas ce genre de réveil. Et les jumeaux avaient réellement du souci à se faire pour leurs fesses. Si tous les deux, comme Charlie, étaient petits et râblés, Bill, tout comme Percy et Ron, était grand et n'aurait aucun mal à lever sa jambe pour leur botter le derrière. Il n'était par contre pas aussi efflanqué qu'eux. Être un briseur de sort mettait visiblement dans une bonne condition physique. Et avec ses tenues dignes d'un concert de Rock et sa dent de serpent à l'oreille, Harry était persuadé qu'il faisait des ravages chez les filles. En attendant, avec son pyjama froissé et pas tout à fait en place, son air revêche et sa coiffure d'épouvantail, il lui donnait plus envie de rire qu'autre chose.

- Bill a toujours été un poil bougon au réveil. Surtout quand il n'était pas naturel comme aujourd'hui, ricana une voix plus bas dans l'escalier. Quant à Ginny, il vaut mieux pour elle que maman ne l'ai pas entendue, sinon elle va lui passer un sacré savon pour parler comme ça.

- Ta sœur a un peu le sang chaud.

- Oh oui ! Mais on est tous un peu comme ça dans la famille.

- Tu étais réveillé avant non ? Tu es déjà habillé.

- J'ai l'habitude d'être sur pieds de bonne heure, surtout l'été. Tu sais, quand le jour se lève, les dragons ont faim. Et tant pis si tu veux faire la grasse matinée, ils t'empêcheront de te rendormir. La réserve est grande. Mais malgré ça, ils ont tendance à se regrouper vers le centre humain à l'aube pour piaffer jusqu'à ce qu'on leur apporte leur ration. Du coup même en vacances je garde le rythme. Bon allez, tu descends déjeuner avec moi ou tu retournes te coucher ?

- J'arrive, vu que Ron ronfle comme un sonneur de cloches, je ne pourrais de toute façon pas me rendormir.

- Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour ne pas se réveiller avec le chahut des jumeaux.

- Il s'enfouit automatiquement dans son oreiller sans même émerger. Comme un somnambule avec un radar antibruit incorporé en somme.

Charlie éclata de rire avant de poser son bras en travers des épaules de Harry qui venait d'arriver à son niveau. Ils évitèrent le salon d'où des bruits étranges s'échappaient de derrière quelques paravents improvisés et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Molly était déjà en train de s'affairer tout en grommelant après sa progéniture du diable qui était encore en train de concocter des tours dangereux. Mais son humeur s'égailla brusquement en les voyant s'installer. Aussitôt, elle fit apparaitre un bon nombre de plats différents avant de leur intimer de se nourrir convenablement.

Charlie lui avait expliqué que depuis que Bill et lui avaient quitté la maison, elle s'imaginait qu'ils ne mangeaient rien et du coup tentait de les gaver à chacun de leurs retours. Harry avait avoué qu'elle faisait de même avec lui en râlant que Sirius n'arrivait pas à le faire s'épaissir comme un enfant normal. Il fallait avouer que malgré son changement de famille, il avait gardé une ossature plus fine que ses camarades et avait la chance ... ou malchance selon le point de vue, de ne pas grossir quand il s'empiffrait. Du coup Molly était persuadé qu'il était en carence de tout et en permanence.

L'ainé des Weasley arriva un peu plus tard, l'air sombre et tentant de coiffer légèrement ses cheveux fous. Molly le regarda d'un air pincé avant de tendre une grosse cuillère en bois vers lui.

- Et voilà, Monsieur William Arthur Weasley, ce qui arrive quand on refuse d'écouter sa mère ! Si tu m'avais laissé raccourcir tout cela, tu ne serais pas aussi embêté !

- Moi aussi je t'aime maman et oui j'ai bien dormi. Et toi, bien reposée ?

- Hugh mon frère ! Tu tentes d'imiter notre p'tit Ryry et sa coupe folle ? Rigola Charlie en ébouriffant le brun au passage.

- Charlie !

- T'inquiète Harry, tu n'es pas plus décoiffé que d'habitude.

- Merci du compliment, bouda celui-ci en tentant de se recoiffer un minimum

- Arrêtez donc un peu vos bêtises, s'exaspéra Molly. Je ne sais pas pour quoi tu nous fais passer à la banque avec tes tenues de débraillé, ton crochet à l'oreille et tes cheveux longs, Bill ! Mais tu pourrais faire des efforts !

- Maman, on en a déjà parlé. Tant que je ramène des sous et que je fais mon boulot, je pourrais même aller bosser à poil qu'ils ne me diraient rien.

- Oui, tu joues les rebelles pour plaire aux filles, répondit dédaigneusement la matriarche faisant rouler les yeux de ses deux ainés.

- Tu sais maman, un jour il faudra que tu arrêtes de nous voir comme des bébés en lange, s'amusa Charlie avant de couper la réplique de sa mère en continuant. Mais en attendant, moi je ne serais pas contre un rafraichissement de ma coupe de cheveux avant mon départ.

- Voilà enfin quelqu'un de raisonnable ! Et ... Fred ! George ! Maintenant ça suffit ! S'écria-t-elle en se précipitant vers le salon après une nouvelle explosion.

- Tes cheveux ne sont pas très longs pourtant, fit remarquer Harry. Pourquoi les vouloir plus courts ?

- Quand les dragons tentent de te transformer en brochette, avoir les cheveux courts permet de ne pas sentir le porc grillé pendant une éternité, répondit le dresseur avant de rajouter en clignant de l'œil pour son frère. Et ça laisse moins de prises aux filles pour t'arracher la moitié de crâne dans certains corps à corps.

- Je me disais bien aussi, ricana Bill. Et tu ne devrais pas dire de telles choses devant des enfants.

- Je ne suis plus un enfant, râla Harry.

- Oh, et qui est la demoiselle qui a fait de toi un homme ?

- Je ... euh ... mais !

Les deux frères éclatèrent de rire devant sa confusion et ses joues rouges. Bon d'accord, il s'était fait piéger. Mais il fallait avouer que depuis que son père lui avait parlé des choses de l'amour, il était assez mal à l'aise avec ça. Merlin, il n'avait même pas encore tenté de se rapprocher d'une fille qu'on lui demande de prendre ses précautions pour des relations plus ... poussées. S'il n'était pas au courant de l'anatomie humaine, il aurait presque pu prendre peur de faire tomber une fille enceinte rien qu'en la regardant ! Cette conversation avait été humiliante et bizarrement, il avait eu l'impression que l'humiliation était autant pour lui que pour Sirius. Mais le problème était que l'Auror avait manqué de discrétion en parlant de ce fiasco à Arthur, deux jours plus tôt. Et George avait tout entendu de la conversation, s'amusant à chambrer Harry avec ça devant ses frères. Ginny avait rougi du sujet et tenté de se faire oublier, Ron avait rigolé d'un air un peu gêné tout aussi rouge et Hermione était montée sur ses ergots pour le défendre contre la marée rousse. Mais Harry aurait tout donné pour se cacher dans un trou de souris ... ou pouvoir jeter des _Oubliettes_ à tout le monde ... c'était au choix.

Une nouvelle explosion, plus forte que les autres, fit trembler les murs et crier Molly. Un nuage opaque se diffusa dans toute la partie basse de la maison avant de remonter progressivement dans les étages. Un instant après, entre deux fortes toux et en tentant d'essuyer leurs yeux larmoyants, les trois garçons virent la petite femme rondelette trainer ses deux diablotins de fils par les oreilles avant de les asseoir de force à la table. Mais au lieu de leur servir le petit déjeuner, elle déposa un grand plat de choux de Bruxelles crus afin qu'ils les préparent façon Moldue avec la promesse qu'ils auraient double ration au repas. Puis elle partit s'occuper d'aérer les autres pièces de la maison en bougonnant. Et alors que dans les chambres, les derniers dormeurs étaient réveillés par le nuage de poussière, une fusée orange à quatre pattes se précipita dans le jardin.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous étiez en train de préparer, mais visiblement c'est un excellent répulsif pour chat, fit remarquer Bill.

- A la base c'était un dégnomeur sans effort, soupira Fred en attrapant un couteau.

- Mais on a dû louper une étape ou deux, continua son jumeau.

- Oh pas tant que ça, toussota un peu Charlie en ouvrant la fenêtre. Pattenrond est en train de s'acharner sur les gnomes. Il y en a déjà un qui a fui tout seul dans le pré d'à côté. On va dire que vous avez réussi le fond et foiré la forme.

- Hermione va nous tuer.

- Elle qui trouve que son chat passe déjà trop de temps à leur courir après ...

- Au moins peut-être que nous pourrons étudier dans le calme sans vos farces idiotes ! Rouspéta la jeune fille qui était arrivée entre temps et qui jetait un œil par la fenêtre elle aussi.

- Pour ça c'est loupé ma belle, sourit George.

- Tu sais bien qu'on est qu'une partie des MM&S ... l'autre sera toujours là même si tu nous tues.

- Bah, une semaine après la rentrée, Snape va de nouveau s'attirer quelques ennuis impossibles et sera rapidement hors service. Malfoy sera trop démoralisé et hop, plus de Mutins et Squatruc, déclara Ron en s'étirant avant de bâiller à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- _Ménagerie, Mutins et Squamate_, reprit l'un des jumeaux.

- Et même si tu deviens devin, Ronnie chérie, tu as oublié la partie ménagerie.

- Moi j'aimerais bien l'oublier, bougonna Harry, mon devoir de vacances de potion est rallongé de dix centimètres parce qu'Hedwige a rejoint les Snape et fait des bêtises avec le fennec de Ioann.

- Oh, alors Titan va toujours bien ? S'enquit Charlie avec amusement.

- Oui, et ses meilleures amies sont la chouette de Harry et une chatte de Serpentard qui aime d'ailleurs beaucoup Fred. Ça fait un sacré foin dans les couloirs. Rusard s'en arrache les cheveux et Miss Teigne va finir complètement plumée avant Noël, rigola Ginny.

- Ne vous plaignez pas, en moins de vingt quatre heures à la réserve il a rendu visite au moins deux fois aux dragons. Il a failli finir comme une cacahouète grillée mais il en redemandait.

- Je ne sais pas s'il aidera à la sécurité de Ioann, soupira Hermione, un sourire aux lèvres. Mais j'avoue qu'il doit bien l'aider à garder le moral avec toutes ses pitreries.

Ron et Ginny se mirent alors à raconter le comportement des animaux fous en faisant rire tout le monde même Harry qui aurait préféré que sa belle Hedwige se rappelle que la classe de sa race n'était pas que rabaisser Coquecigrue. Après tout, elle n'était pas mieux que le petit hibou agité quand elle était avec le fennec.

o0o

Loin de cette ambiance joviale et familiale, Kerrian était assis sur la terrasse et feuilletait ses nouveaux livres scolaires. La veille, après le rendez-vous de Ioann chez son psy, ils avaient été sur le Chemin de Traverse pour faire leurs achats. Narcissa y avait tenu car personne ne savait combien de temps durerait la finale et s'ils auraient le temps d'y aller après. Il n'y était jamais allé avant, mais d'après Neville, il n'y avait pas grand monde malgré que la rentrée soit proche. Le professeur Snape, qui les avait accompagnés pour s'occuper de son fils, lui avait répondu qu'une partie de la population allant voir la finale de Quidditch, cela avait diminué les foules de fin de mois. Après tout, certains étaient déjà sur place depuis plus d'une semaine. Une autre partie devait sûrement attendre encore deux jours pour être sûre que les derniers retardataires au match ne soient pas en train de faire leurs achats. Et les autres feraient leurs courses à la dernière minute comme toujours.

Il avait dû ensuite faire attention à ses dépenses. La bourse qui lui avait été allouée couvrait ses frais, mais il ne devait pas non plus faire dans l'excès. Ce qui n'était définitivement pas le cas de Draco. Celui-ci s'était fait refaire une garde robe entière et pas dans des tissus de mauvaise qualité, loin de là. Ioann avait été bien moins exigeant et s'était contenté de vêtements standards à très légèrement sophistiqués. Cela avait d'ailleurs assez étonné Kerrian de voir combien les deux frères, comme ils se nommaient eux-mêmes, étaient différents. Neville aussi avait été sobre dans ses choix, visiblement satisfait de ne pas faire ses courses avec sa grand-mère. Il avait d'ailleurs manqué de rire avec les autres quand le blond avait imité celle-ci en proposant au garçon un peu rond, toutes sortes de sous vêtements ou pyjamas plus loufoques les uns que les autres.

Kerrian était étonné de voir comment le jeune Malfoy se comportait avec les deux autres garçons ou avec Moïra alors qu'il était bien plus froid avec lui et les inconnus. Il s'était fait la remarque qu'il était bien le fils de son père et que son regard avait le chic pour le faire se ratatiner sur place. Zut alors, il avait un an de plus que lui, il ne devrait pas s'écraser ainsi devant lui ! Et pourtant, c'était ce qu'il faisait. Il n'était pas idiot, il savait qu'il était invité mais qu'il ne faisait pas parti de cette famille, ni du groupe d'amis que les trois élèves de Poudlard étaient. Et puis on lui donnait une chance d'avoir une meilleure vie que celle qu'il aurait pu espérer alors il n'allait pas tout gâcher en entrant en conflit avec le fils de son bienfaiteur !

- Pourquoi tu restes toujours dans ton coin ? Viens avec nous ...

Kerrian sursauta un instant avant de lancer un regard noir au trouble fête. Neville. Il n'y avait bien que lui pour lui parler normalement. Et il était le seul à ne pas savoir sur ... son vice caché. Peut-être que les autres n'étaient pas aussi ouverts que Lucius et Snape lui avaient dit.

- Vous vous amusez très bien sans moi. Et je ne me vois pas venir m'incruster dans votre petit groupe.

- C'est sûr qu'en partant de cette philosophie, tu ne risques pas de nous rejoindre.

- De toute façon Draco ne m'aime pas et Ioann m'évite. Alors je préfère éviter de me jeter dans la fosse aux Lions.

- Aux serpents plutôt, vu qu'ils sont à Serpentard. Mais c'est tout de même stupide cette façon de penser. Bon, je reconnais que Draco est en monde petit con avec toi. Mais si tu vas dans son sens, ce n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter. Pour Ioann c'est différent. Si on ne va pas vers lui, ce n'est pas lui qui fera le premier pas. Depuis deux ans que je le connais, je ne l'ai jamais vu faire le premier pas dans une amitié s'il ne connaissait pas la personne. Même moi j'ai dû aller vers lui plusieurs fois pour qu'il m'accepte dans son entourage.

- Il est farouche.

- Non, il a juste appris à ne pas faire confiance trop vite. Et là, ce n'est pas qu'il ne veut pas te connaitre, c'est que tu ne sembles pas vouloir l'approcher. Alors il ne voit pas l'intérêt de faire le premier pas.

- De toute façon Draco doit lui interdire de m'approcher.

- Dray n'aurait jamais fait ça. Sauf s'il y avait vraiment une très bonne raison et que Io soit en danger. Sinon il ne se permet pas d'imposer son opinion à son frère. Ils sont très fusionnels mais il n'y a pas un dominant et un dominé, ils sont sur un même pied d'égalité. Il y a juste Ioann qui a besoin de se sentir entouré, et Draco qui ressent le besoin de le protéger.

- Tu sais que ce que tu viens de dire pourrait porter à confusion ? répondit Kerrian en gardant sa réaction à l'œil.

Il avait là la possibilité de tester ce garçon sur son ouverture d'esprit et il n'allait pas s'en priver. Il le regarda froncer les sourcils en réfléchissant à ce qu'il avait dit. Il dut le trouver car il rougit brusquement. Mais un instant après, ce fut une grimace qui s'encra sur son visage alors que son teint avait considérablement blanchi.

- C'est dégueulasse ce que tu sous entends là !

- De quoi ? Tu parles de dominant et de dominé en parlant de deux mecs. Je n'ai rien inventé.

Son ton était plus frais. Visiblement, il valait mieux que Neville ne soit pas au courant de sa « tare ».

- Oui mais quand tu parles de Draco et Ioann, ça donne envie de vomir. Ils n'ont pas le même sang mais ils sont bien plus frères que de vrais frères. Alors les imaginer ... liés comme ça ... erk. Tu viens de me couper l'appétit.

Bon, finalement ce n'était pas probant. Kerrian ne savait toujours pas si Neville trouvait l'homosexualité dégoutante ou si c'était juste de l'imaginer sur les deux autres qui le perturbait. Retour à la case départ.

- Mais pour en revenir à ce que je te disais, tu devrais venir avec nous de temps en temps. Draco n'est pas un gars méchant, il défend juste ses intérêts.

- Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi ? Je ne pense pas être une menace pour lui. Regarde moi, je suis un orphelin sans ressource et lui un riche héritier. Je ne suis pas assez fou pour lui faire quoi que ce soit après ce que son père a fait pour moi.

- Justement. Son père s'intéresse à toi.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Il aime Moïra et l'accepte sans condition. C'est une fillette adorable qui mine de rien lui permet d'avoir un peu plus d'autonomie quand ses parents ont leur attention tournée vers elle. Toi, tu es un garçon un peu plus âgé que son père aide avec beaucoup d'énergie. Il n'y a qu'envers Ioann qu'il déplorait plus de moyens. Draco craint que son père veuille le remplacer par toi.

- C'est stupide. Lucius aime ses deux enfants plus que tout. Ça se voit dans son regard et sa fierté. Et je n'ai pas la prétention de vouloir entrer dans cette famille. Je ne suis pas du même monde et j'avoue que si c'est plaisant de vivre ici, je ne me sens pas non plus à l'aise dans tant d'opulence.

- Je comprends, mais Draco ne le voit pas de cette façon. C'est quelqu'un de bien sur qui on peut compter. Mais quoi qu'il montre, il n'a pas autant d'assurance que cela. Ta présence lui donne un sentiment d'insécurité qu'il a du mal à gérer.

- Tu le connais bien pour quelqu'un qui n'est ami avec lui que depuis peu.

- En fait, je suis ami avec Draco depuis moins longtemps qu'avec Ioann. Mais ils sont semblables pour une chose. S'ils te laissent rentrer dans le cercle très fermé de leur amitié, alors ils s'ouvrent à toi et gardent tes secrets. Je ne te dis pas que ce sera le cas avec toi, mais je pense que vous pourriez être bons camarades. Mais pour cela, c'est à toi d'agir.

- Tu comptes faire psy plus tard ?

- Oh non, moi ma passion, c'est les plantes. Mais crois moi, quand on côtoie ces deux là comme je le fais, on apprend vite à trouver les bons mots au bon moment. Mais trêve de bavardages. Tu viens avec nous ?

Kerrian lança un regard aux deux frères qui volaient en riant un peu plus loin. Malgré une certaine aisance, il pouvait voir que leurs mouvements n'étaient pas très fluides. Il supposait que pour le jeune Snape, c'était dû aux tortures qu'il avait endurées quelques mois plus tôt et qui avaient tant fait parler dans les journaux. Il avait eu beaucoup de chance de s'en tirer sans trop de dommages mais visiblement, ses muscles n'avaient pas encore retrouvé toute leur souplesse. Draco l'encourageait en lui disant que c'était en s'entrainant que cela reviendrait. Mais lui-même n'était pas si à l'aise que cela. Même s'il l'avait caché de façon assez méticuleuse, Kerrian n'avait pu manquer de voir qu'une de ses mains n'était pas aussi efficace que l'autre. Il ne savait pas à quoi c'était dû, mais il se rappelait très bien l'avoir vu modifier sa position pour attraper Moïra dans ses bras afin de ne pas forcer sur cette main. Il ne devait donc pas être à l'aise sur son balai tout en essayant d'attraper le Vif qu'ils utilisaient pour jouer. Kerrian se retourna pour voir Neville le scruter attentivement avec un léger sourire. Peut-être pourrait-il le compter dans ses amis ?

- D'accord. Je ne te promets pas plus, mais je viens.

- C'est une sage décision. Surtout que demain nous partons pour le mondial et qu'il te sera bien plus difficile de t'isoler.

Kerrian haussa les épaules, peu convaincu. Et l'enthousiasme de Neville commençait à l'exaspérer. Paradoxalement, après avoir lu beaucoup d'articles sur Ioann, c'était de lui qu'il se sentait le plus proche. Le plus jeune savait ce que c'était que d'être rejeté, pas aimé. Il était celui qui pourrait le mieux le comprendre s'il ne cherchait pas à l'éviter ainsi. Neville était gentil. Il tentait de l'insérer, il lui parlait mais il n'était pas comme lui. Comment pourrait-il même ne serait-ce qu'essayer de comprendre ce que cela faisait de ne pas avoir de parents sur qui compter et devoir affronter le reste du monde seul. Il était comme Draco, choyé et aimé, cela se voyait à son air tout jovial. Et malgré tout, il savait que cette différence resterait entre eux.

Quand ils arrivèrent près des deux frères, l'humeur de Draco s'assombrit considérablement. Kerrian le regarda se poser et regarder Neville avec exaspération. Ioann avait baissé son altitude mais était toujours juché sur son balai, ne sachant visiblement pas trop comment réagir.

- Vu qu'on est quatre, si on se faisait un deux contre deux, proposa Neville avec entrain.

- Woa, Neville ! Tu proposes toi-même une partie de Quidditch ? Rigola Ioann, malgré une légère tension. Sûr que tu vas épater les autres au collège si tu leur proposes la même chose.

- Disons qu'une fois qu'on a plus peur et qu'on nous explique correctement, n'importe qui peut voler.

- Chut, ne crie pas trop fort que Dray est un bon prof, après Oncle Lus devra agrandir les portes pour faire passer sa tête enflée.

- Rha, Moustique, tu ne peux pas te la fermer un peu de temps en temps. C'est sûr que c'est pas ta carrure de première année qui va boucher la grande porte ! Ronchonna Draco. Et de toute façon, Londubat n'avait pas besoin de le dire, un Malfoy est le meilleur en tout ce qu'il fait !

- En particulier en arrogance et en mauvaise foi, ajouta Neville avec un rire. Bon alors et ce match ?

- Moi je veux bien, et Draco aussi pour montrer qu'il est vraiment le meilleur en tout, n'est-ce pas ? Provoqua le plus petit.

- Alors je suis avec Ioann et Kerrian avec Draco ! Reprit le Gryffondor sans laisser le temps aux autres de se disputer.

Draco lança un regard de travers à Kerrian avant de renifler avec mépris.

- T'as intérêt à assurer Wise.

- Je me débrouille. Je n'ai jamais été pris dans une des équipes de mon collège mais j'ai cru comprendre que Neville non plus.

- T'as un balai ?

- Non, j'ai toujours utilisé ceux de l'école ou de mes copains.

- Dobby ! S'écria Draco d'un ton énervé avant d'ajouter à l'apparition de l'elfe. Peux-tu aller me chercher un autre balai s'il te plait ?

- Oui petit Maître Draco. Dobby va aller chercher le balai tout de suite ! Dobby fera tout ce que son petit maître lui demande !

L'elfe disparut alors que Kerrian haussait les sourcils. Il avait toujours beaucoup aimé lire et il n'était donc pas passé à côté de la relation entre un elfe de maison et son maître. Aussi il devait avouer qu'il ne s'attendait pas qu'un arrogant prétentieux comme Draco s'adresse à son elfe avec autant de politesse et de gentillesse. Et visiblement, l'elfe n'obéissait pas à son maître mais à son idole. C'était troublant. Peut-être que Neville avait raison quand il lui disait que le blond était différent de ce qu'il montrait. Mais il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps car il se retrouva rapidement avec un balai dans les mains. Il s'avéra que le jeu à quatre était plus compliqué qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. Ils pouvaient jouer avec le Souafle, dédicacé par l'équipe nationale que Draco avait récupéré, et se faire des passes d'un équipier à l'autre. Sauf que justement, le blond avait du mal à se saisir de cette balle correctement tout en restant en équilibre sur son balai.

Ioann avait alors proposé qu'il s'occupe d'attraper le Vif, pendant que les autres gardaient le jeu. Or, Kerrian se retrouvait seul contre deux dont un Poursuiveur « officiel ». Neville avait proposé que Ioann devienne Attrapeur contre son frère mais très vite, jouer à un contre un avec le Souafle avait montré ses limites. Finalement ils firent un concours d'Attrapeurs toujours en équipe de deux. L'idée avait tout de suite été plus facilement applicable et conviviale. Mais Ioann décida de corser l'affaire, quand il demanda à Dobby d'aller chercher son propre Vif d'or chez lui. Ainsi, cela devenait plus compétitif et pour gagner, il fallait que les Vifs soient attrapés par la même équipe.

Le score resta un bon moment à zéro alors que les Vifs étaient attrapés par un membre de chaque équipe. L'humeur de Draco se dégradait au fil des minutes alors qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à attraper l'une des balles dorées. Il savait que depuis que Kerrian était au Manoir, il avait un peu trop abusé de ce sport. Pour l'éviter au maximum, il volait beaucoup en se disant que comme ça, il serait au point pour la rentrée. Mais sa main avait du mal à suivre le rythme et s'était rendue plus raide qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il savait que Poppy l'enguirlanderait comme un bébé pour cela, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de continuer. Son père lui avait d'ailleurs fait la remarque la veille qu'il était puéril à ainsi manquer de se faire mal pour éviter l'autre garçon.

Mais il n'avait pas pour autant envie de changer. Il ne comprenait pas, ou ne voulait pas comprendre, pourquoi son père s'intéressait autant à ce garçon. Certes, il avait des problèmes dans son foyer et son homosexualité n'arrangeait pas les choses. Mais s'il avait accepté d'avoir une petite sœur, il n'avait pas accepté que sa maison devienne un refuge d'orphelins ! Son père pouvait très bien s'occuper de lui sans le ramener au Manoir. Il avait l'impression qu'en faisant cela, Lucius le mettait lui de côté. En plus Kerrian avait un an de plus. Que ce passerait-il si ses parents décidaient de l'adopter lui-aussi ? Il ne serait plus l'ainé. Passerait-il alors en second pour tout ?

Il tendit la main, effleurant les ailes du Vif avant de vouloir le serrer dans son poing. Mais sa main ne lui répondit pas et ne se referma qu'à peine à moitié. La petite balle fit une embardée alors que le blond ralentissait l'allure. Il vit Ioann toujours concentré sur l'éclat doré et avec humeur, remarqua que Kerrian, se trouvant sur sa trajectoire, arrivait dans l'intention de l'attraper également. Et ce fut ce qu'il fit lors d'un nouveau changement de direction du Vif. Avec un grand sourire il leva les deux balles dorées qu'il avait attrapées, alors que Draco, une grimace de dégoût sur les lèvres, redescendait au sol. Et une fois à Poudlard, il comptait aussi lui prendre sa place ?

- Quand il disait qu'il se débrouillait, je ne pensais pas qu'il avait ce niveau, rigola Neville qui se posait à côté de lui.

- Génial, un prodige.

- Draco, soupira le rouge et or.

- Laisse-moi Nev', je suis fatigué et ma main est courbaturée. Je vais aller prendre une potion et m'allonger.

Neville le regarda partir en secouant la tête. Il n'avait pas voulu arriver à ce résultat là en proposant de jouer tous les quatre ensembles. Rapidement, Ioann et Kerrian se posèrent et le plus jeune lui demanda où était son frère. Il lui répéta ce qu'il lui avait dit avant de voir, du coin de l'œil que leur ainé s'était rembruni.

- Il est réellement fatigué, tu n'y es pour rien, lui assura-t-il.

- Bien sûr. Il est évident que si je n'étais pas venu ici, il aurait été aussi fatigué. Ne te fatigue pas, toi non plus, je sais où est ma place et elle n'est pas ici. Je vais voir avec Lucius si je ne peux pas retourner au foyer. Je vais vous gâcher le reste de la semaine si je reste.

Coupant court les nouvelles remarques, il se dirigea vers la maison, balai en main, pour commencer à ranger ses affaires. Les deux garçons le regardèrent partir avec un soupir. Ioann n'avait rien contre lui. Il ne semblait pas vouloir s'intégrer à eux et l'attitude de Draco y était pour beaucoup. Il en avait parlé la veille avec son frère. Il comprenait ses appréhensions. Après tout, lui-même, n'avait-il pas eu peur de le perdre avec l'arrivée de sa petite sœur ? Mais il n'avait pas argumenté. Draco était trop hermétiquement fermé à Kerrian pour qu'il insiste. Il ne voulait pas se brouiller une nouvelle fois avec son frère pour un type qui préférait ruminer dans son coin.

- Je vais voir Draco, indiqua Neville. J'ai incité Kerrian à se joindre à nous et il va me jeter si j'insiste un peu plus.

- Comme tu veux. Mais il risque de ne pas être d'humeur à te recevoir.

- Je sais. Mais si on ne tente rien, c'est Lucius qui sera déçu de lui et je ne veux pas que Draco souffre de ça.

- Dans l'état où il est, décevoir son père ferait plus de mal à Draco que de bien, soupira Ioann. Je peux peut-être essayer de parler avec Kerrian ...

- Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée.

Les deux garçons repartirent vers le Manoir en silence, perdu dans leurs réflexions. Ils posèrent leurs balais dans le placard de l'entrée avant de monter dans les étages. Ioann respira un grand coup en arrivant devant la porte de la chambre de Kerrian. Neville avait continué à l'étage au dessus pour rejoindre Draco. Il frappa doucement et attendit patiemment qu'on lui ouvre. Mais cela n'arriva pas. Aussi il tapa de nouveau mais un peu plus fort, en appelant le garçon. Seul le silence lui répondit une nouvelle fois. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il ouvrit lentement la porte et jeta un regard à l'intérieur, prêt à s'esquiver s'il devait subir une attaque en représailles. Mais la chambre était vide. Où était-il ? Songeant qu'il avait dû aller voir Lucius, le jeune Snape redescendit l'escalier pour se diriger vers le bureau de son oncle. Mais là aussi, il ne trouva personne. Il fit un détour par le salon où Narcissa et Andromeda discutaient tranquillement attendant que Moïra finisse sa sieste. Il revint vers les escaliers et s'assit sur la première marche. Le Manoir était suffisamment grand pour qu'il n'ait pas envie de passer toutes les pièces au crible. Et comble de malchance, Titan devait être parti chasser car il ne l'avait pas vu depuis la fin du repas. Il ne pouvait donc pas compter sur son fennec pour l'aider.

Neville montait les marches lentement, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire à son ami. S'il lui disait d'entrée qu'il était idiot, cela le braquerait plus qu'autre chose. Et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Et Merlin savait ce que Draco pouvait être susceptible, surtout quand il était fatigué et de mauvaise humeur. Mais alors qu'il arrivait devant la porte entrouverte de sa chambre, il se figea. Peut-être allait-il attendre un peu avant d'entrer finalement.

- Merci, tu n'avais pas besoin de me dire que tu ne voulais pas me voir, je l'avais très bien compris tout seul.

- Alors dégage, je ne t'ai pas non plus invité dans ma chambre !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas rester longtemps et dès ce soir je vais demander à ton père de me ramener au foyer. Mais j'aimerais tout d'abord te dire un mot. Tu n'es qu'un abruti.

- Merci de ton compliment, ironisa Draco. Si tu as fini ...

- Non, ça c'était l'inspiration du moment. J'étais surtout venu pour ... on va dire un conseil. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as à la main, mais ce n'est pas en forçant dessus que tu vas l'arranger. Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches à prouver mais tu vas juste réussir à réellement te déglinguer.

- Merci docteur pour ce diagnostique. Tu veux combien pour terminer cette séance ?

- Si tu ne peux plus serrer ta main pour attraper le Vif, apprend à être plus rapide et à le coincer entre ton torse et ta main. Tu forceras moins sur elle et tu n'auras pas la mauvaise surprise de le laisser partir par manquement physique. Ce n'est qu'un conseil. Après tu en fais ce que tu veux.

Neville se risqua à jeter un œil pour voir les deux garçons s'affronter du regard. L'un assis contre la tête de son lit, l'autre debout au pied. Quand il vit Kerrian pivoter pour sortir, il se décala et commença à faire marche arrière. Ça ferait du propre s'il était surpris à espionner.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Demanda Draco d'un voix soupçonneuse mais moins agressive.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as décidé que j'étais en rivalité avec toi. Perso, je ne l'ai jamais ressenti ainsi. Ton père m'aide à espérer une vie meilleure, rien de plus. Donc je trouve normal d'aider son fils si je le peux. Ma façon à moi de lui montrer ma gratitude.

- Tu pourrais aussi le faire pour bien te faire voir, parader devant mon père et prendre ma place.

- Prendre ta place ? Demanda Kerrian avant de rire. Putain non. Je ne suis pas un aristo moi. Je ne suis pas grand chose et je n'ai pas la prétention de faire croire le contraire. Ton père est quelqu'un de bien, ta mère est sûrement telle que j'espérais en avoir une. Mais ouvre les yeux. Je viens d'un foyer moisi et je n'ai aucune ressource. Même si ton père avait dans l'idée de m'adopter, ça ne marcherait pas. J'ai quinze ans et j'ai dû ne compter que sur moi pendant presque autant de temps. Je ne veux pas être adopté maintenant. Je veux juste pouvoir avoir un bon bagage scolaire pour me permettre de faire autre chose que la manche sous les ponts. En plus je suis gay et tu le sais. Ton père est un Sang-Pur de pur souche qui donne très certainement de l'importance à la descendance familiale. Franchement, jamais il ne te remplacerait par quelqu'un qui ne pourrait pas transmettre le nom de ses ancêtres.

Cette fois Neville recula vivement. Il ne venait pas d'entendre ce qui venait d'être dit ? Si ? Un écho de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu plus tôt sur les dominés et dominants vint se rappeler à lui. Si. Il avait bien entendu. Et Draco était au courant ? C'était peut-être aussi pour cela qu'il ne supportait pas Kerrian alors. Cela se comprenait au final.

- De toute façon t'as plus rien à craindre, on se reverra à Poudlard et on aura qu'à faire comme si on ne se connaissait pas. Promet-moi juste que tu laisseras ton père régler son compte à cette grognasse de Mangin.

- Elle est si mauvaise ? Demanda Draco nettement moins sur la défensive.

- Tu n'imagines même pas. Je crois que si elle avait pu, c'est dans la cave qu'elle m'aurait enfermé pour que j'y pourrisse, et pas dans ma chambre.

- Et elle est directrice de foyer ?

- Ouais, et je te jure qu'heureusement que j'ai une grande vessie, parce qu'une fois la clé tournée, pas moyen que je sorte pisser en dehors des heures autorisées.

- Alors tu n'as pas de souci à te faire, papa va la laminer. Il a horreur des adultes qui agissent ainsi avec les enfants. Depuis qu'il a appris pour mon frère, il est intraitable là-dessus.

- Alors je suis pas un gosse, ok ? Me confond pas. Mais j'ai perdu une année à cause d'elle. Je n'étais pas le plus brillant avant mais j'avais un niveau assez correct. Maintenant j'ai lamentablement échoué pour entrer en cinquième année à Poudlard. Mais j'attends avec impatience que le professeur McGonagall vienne me chercher le premier Septembre pour aller à la gare en indiquant à Mangin où elle m'emmène.

- Surtout que mamie elle n'aime pas non plus les personnes comme ta directrice. Je suis sûre qu'elle va lui sortir le grand jeu. Tu vas pas t'ennuyer.

- Attends, le professeur est ta grand-mère ? J'ai loupé une génération dans l'arbre des Malfoy alors ...

- Non, elle n'a aucun rapport ou alors peut-être très lointain. Mais elle s'occupait de Io et moi quand on était petits et que personne ne pouvait nous garder. C'est devenu notre grand-mère de cœur.

- Ioann est ton frère de cœur. Le professeur McGonagall votre grand-mère de cœur ... C'est une étrange famille.

- Et tu n'as pas tout vu. Oncle Milo est le parrain de Ioann et mon oncle de cœur. Il est le frère de cœur d'oncle Severus. Et Poppy Pomfresh, infirmière de Poudlard est notre tante de cœur. Ma famille est grande et spéciale mais pour rien au monde je n'en voudrais d'une autre. Maman m'a dit un jour que les liens du sang, c'étaient bien, mais que les liens du cœur étaient bien plus forts.

- En fait, je t'ai menti. J'avoue que je t'envie de ta famille. Mais te fais pas de film, je ne veux pas ta place.

- Je pense que je peux te croire et ... je sais que je n'ai pas été agréable avec toi. Et pour des raisons idiotes comme tu l'as dit.

Draco hésita un instant avant de fourrager ses cheveux et de se lever. Il était comme son père. Lui non plus n'aimait pas les gens comme Sergueï ou cette Madame Mangin qui usaient et abusaient de leur autorité de façon inadaptée. Et puis Kerrian avait fait le premier pas. Il s'avança pour se positionner juste devant lui et le regarder dans les yeux. Puis il lui tendit la main.

- Je suppose que l'avantage c'est qu'au moins si un jour tu décides de quand même prendre ma place, tu n'auras pas de vues sur ma copine.

- Pas de risque là-dessus, rigola Kerrian en attrapant sa main.

-Bien, alors je pense que je peux essayer de te supporter. Mais évite tout de même de me mater sinon on va pas bien s'entendre.

- J'aime pas les blondes caractérielles, t'as pas de souci à te faire. Finalement Neville avait raison, tu es peut-être quelqu'un de bien sous ton air d'aristo coincé.

Dans le couloir ledit Neville était partagé. Il était content que les deux garçons aient trouvé un terrain d'entente sans Ioann et lui. Mais d'un autre ... Kerrian était homosexuel, Draco le savait et n'en avait visiblement pas grand-chose à faire. Mince mais ce n'était pas comme s'il préférait la julienne de carottes aux carottes râpées ! Il fit rapidement demi-tour et descendit les escaliers au pas de course, il avait besoin de s'éloigner. Il retrouva Ioann assis sur les marches qui le regardait arriver étonné.

- Hey Nev', tu as vu un Détraqueur ?

- Kerrian ... il est homo.

- Oh, tu es au courant toi aussi ?

Neville dut s'assoir. Ioann aussi le savait et ne semblait pas plus choqué que Draco. Là, ça faisait beaucoup pour lui. Etait-ce lui qui était particulièrement homophobe ou les autres qui n'avaient pas un raisonnement naturel ? Il était un peu perdu.


	62. Camping

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen, Connors, Moïra et Kerrian.

Béta : BettyMars

Bonjour à tous. Le chapitre de la semaine prochain semble vous avoir bien plus. Entre la partie au Terrier, Hedwige qui va chez les Snape et Draco qui accepte Kerrian, il y avait de quoi faire. Il y a aussi la réaction de Neville qui vous a tous pris de court. Mais bon, Nev' est un garçon à grande ouverture d'esprit qui fait passé bien souvent ses amis avant lui. Peut-être que là, il a atteint sa limite … mais j'en dit pas plus car vous allez en savoir plus sous peu.

Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui j'ai particulièrement aimé l'écrire. Il ne s'éloigne pas beaucoup de la version de JKR et pourtant comment vous vous en doutez, il est différent car de toute façon, pas vu du même point de vue ^^. Et comme vous vous en douté, la félicité ne va pas durer :).

Mais je préfère vous laisser apprécier (du moins j'espère) ce long chapitre sans vous en dire plus. Alors je ne vous promets rien car ma béta n'est pas sûre d'être totalement ok, mais il y a une possibilité pour qu'il y ai un chapitre dimanche. Si ce n'est pas le cas, elle va faire le nécessaire pour que ce soit pour dimanche prochain. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, rendez-vous mercredi pour la suite ; )

* * *

Phrase défi : Adapter la phrase « Il faut sauver le soldat Ryan » au monde sorcier.

* * *

**Chapitre 61 : Camping.**

_Jeudi 25 Aout 1994._

Il était encore relativement tôt mais en cette fin d'Aout, le temps était particulièrement plaisant. Assis dans un léger rayon de soleil levant, un livre à la main, Severus se délectait du silence environnant. Ils étaient arrivés la veille. Narcissa, les quatre garçons, Moïra et lui. Lucius avait prévu que leurs deux garnements apprécieraient d'arriver un jour avant la finale afin de profiter de l'ambiance et de faire du camping. Le blond n'arriverait que pour le début du match. Ils avaient donc monté les tentes sous les ordres de Ioann et Draco qui étaient plus que fiers d'avoir la situation en main. Le professeur devait reconnaitre qu'ils avaient fait du bon boulot rapide et efficace. Comme quoi, une aventure de vacances pouvait marquer les esprits de certains.

Il y avait deux toiles de tente magiques. Elles ne paraissaient pas très grandes vues de l'extérieur, mais l'intérieur était très confortable. Narcissa et sa fille occupaient la plus petite. Lucius les rejoindrait le soir même après le match ou pendant si celui-ci s'étirait sur plusieurs jours. Au plus grand malheur de celui-ci car il aurait préféré transplaner directement chez lui et ne pas avoir à subir l'humiliation de faire du camping. Mais il n'avait pu résister aux yeux de chiot de son neveu. Ioann avait bien la main pour l'embobiner à chaque coup. Et cette fois n'avait pas fait exception, au plaisir des autres garçons qui avaient vu l'aristocrate céder.

La plus grande tente était occupée par Severus, Ioann, Draco, Neville et Kerrian. Le professeur s'était débrouillé pour l'aménager de façon à ce que les adolescents dorment ensemble dans une chambre, et lui, seul dans une autre. Il n'avait rien dit quand il les avait entendus papoter jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit. Après tout, ils étaient encore en vacances et la situation ne méritait pas d'être strict sur certains dépassements. Il avait pourtant pensé que se lever à cinq heures du matin pour prendre le Portoloin les aurait fatigués et qu'ils seraient tombés endormis bien plus tôt. Mais l'ambiance de ce camping Moldu et l'effervescence des supporters les avaient plus excités qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Ils avaient d'ailleurs disparu une bonne partie de l'après midi, retrouvant quelques uns de leurs camarades. Ioann avait rapidement abandonné ses ainés pour passer un peu de temps avec la jeune Lovegood ainsi qu'avec Ailein et Duncan Donovan, les jumeaux de Poufsouffle de sa promotion. De leur côté, Neville et Draco avaient rencontré Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas et Blaise Zabini auxquels ils avaient présenté Kerrian.

Du moins c'était ce qu'il avait compris dans la cacophonie qu'avait été le repas du soir. Mais une chose était certaine, c'était que Severus était ravi de cette sortie, même s'il était peu habitué à côtoyer tant de monde d'un coup. Il avait lui-même passé un bon moment avec Milovan qui était également arrivé plus tôt afin de faire quelques interviews des joueurs, supporters acharnés et autres visiteurs. Le Russe n'était pas en forme. Mais à moins de quinze jours de sa rupture avec Henrique, il aurait fallu un miracle pour que ce soit le contraire. Severus le comprenait. Sa relation avec Ivanna avait duré moins de six mois mais avait été si intense qu'il n'avait jamais pu l'oublier. Même s'il y pensait maintenant avec nostalgie et tendresse, il n'avait jamais totalement tourné la page. Alors il comprenait qu'après huit ans de vie commune, Milo souffre autant.

Pourtant il fallait bien le connaitre pour voir son malaise. Il avait toujours son caractère de boute-en-train et de charmeur. Seules l'absence de lueur rieuse au fond de ses yeux et une certaine lassitude dans ses gestes pouvaient le trahir. Severus se renfrogna un peu en pensant qu'il avait également croisé Henrique en fin de journée. Il avait voulu lui parler pour en savoir plus. On ne tire pas ainsi un trait sur tant d'années sans avoir une bonne raison. Mais le Brésilien, malgré son amabilité habituelle, lui avait implicitement fait comprendre que cela ne le regardait pas. Aussi il n'avait pas insisté. Ce n'était pas à lui de faire une scène et encore moins alors que cela pouvait venir très rapidement aux oreilles des enfants. Mais il ne baissait pas les bras pour autant. Il avait bien l'intention de trouver sa nouvelle adresse et de lui parler du pays.

Un mouvement vers la tente attira son attention. Avec un sourire en coin, il regarda Neville se frotter les yeux en baillant alors qu'il sortait dans la lueur matinale.

- Bonjour, Neville. Avez-vous bien dormi ?

- Draco ronfle, mais à part cela ça allait.

- C'est vrai qu'il a toujours eu un petit moteur nocturne. Bien que cela lui arrive plus souvent quand il est fatigué.

- Alors il doit être très fatigué. Ioann est plus discret. J'avoue que je me suis arrêté un instant devant son lit pour vérifier qu'il respirait bien.

- Je sais, ça m'arrive souvent de faire de même, sourit Severus avant de regarder l'adolescent s'effondrer sur une chaise.

Severus était toujours aussi étonné de voir la différence de comportement de Neville en sa présence. Avant il tremblait et osait à peine lui parler ni même le regarder. Maintenant, même s'il y avait une certaine retenue car il restait son professeur presque dix mois dans l'année, il était bien plus détendu et se comportait presque avec autant de désinvolture que Draco ou Ioann.

- Puis-je vous poser une question ?

- Oui Professeur, répondit le garçon encore à moitié endormi.

- Vous étiez le plus ouvert envers monsieur Wise à son arrivée au Manoir. Or depuis deux jours, d'après mon estimation, vous semblez l'éviter alors que Ioann et Draco l'ont finalement accepté. Y a-t-il eu un problème ? Vous a-t-il fait quelque chose ?

- Euh non ... non non tout va bien.

- Monsieur Londubat, vous faites un piètre menteur. Lucius tient à aider ce garçon car il n'aime pas la façon dont il a été traité. Je suis d'accord avec cette idée. Mais s'il vous a fait quelque chose, j'aimerais autant le savoir maintenant pour qu'on puisse prendre quelques décisions qui s'imposent.

- Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, je comprends que vous vous inquiétiez pour Ioann et Draco, c'est normal. Moi je ...

- Vous êtes le meilleur ami de mon fils et de mon filleul. Vous êtes un jeune homme qui a souvent tendance à prendre sur lui et mettre ses soucis de côté pour aider ses amis. Et surtout, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre à qui que ce soit, je vous apprécie suffisamment pour prendre en compte votre bien-être avec autant de sérieux que celui de mon fils. Alors je vais vous poser la question une dernière fois, Monsieur Wise vous a-t-il fait quelque chose pour que vous l'évitiez ainsi ?

Neville le regarda en cligna des yeux. Il savait que son professeur s'inquiétait de temps en temps pour lui. Après tout, après l'agression de Ioann et sa fugue, il avait été là pour l'écouter. Il lui avait également ouvert sa maison volontairement en contactant sa grand-mère avant que Ioann ne lui fasse part de son désir de l'inviter. Mais certains mots l'avaient un peu court-circuité. Le professeur prenait son bien-être avec autant de sérieux que celui de son fils ? Rêvait-il qu'il s'était levé alors qu'il dormait encore ? Mais son regard rencontra celui attentif du professeur qui attendait visiblement une réponse. Mais pouvait-il seulement lui confier ce qu'il ressentait ?

- Non. Non il ne m'a rien fait, je vous le promets.

- Alors que s'est-il passé ? Je sais qu'on a eu un passé un peu tumultueux, principalement lors de votre première année à Poudlard. Mais j'espérais avoir réussi à gagner un peu de votre confiance au fil des mois.

- C'est le cas Professeur ! S'écria Neville avant de regarder autour de lui pour vérifier que son cri n'avait réveillé personne. Je ... je vous apprécie réellement. Et je vous suis reconnaissant pour le soutien que vous m'apportez régulièrement, surtout depuis que Lestrange est réapparue.

- Alors dites-moi ce qui vous arrive. Entre Kerrian et vous, je préfère le voir repartir si vous n'êtes pas bien avec lui.

- Je, commença le garçon en se mordant la lèvre, un peu chamboulé par ce que cela impliquait. Il ne m'a rien fait. C'est quelqu'un de bien je pense. Il était prêt à repartir au foyer pour que Draco ne se sente pas menacé. Et il est conciliant. Il sait ce qu'il est et ne se monte pas la tête en tirant la couverture à lui. Mais ...

- Mais ? Demanda doucement Severus en lançant discrètement un sort autour d'eux afin de garder tout ceci privé.

- Il ... j'ai appris qu'il ... il est ...

Severus le regarda bafouiller et osciller entre rougissement et blêmissement. Il se fit la remarque qu'avoir un fils qui avait du mal à extérioriser ses craintes avait du bon. Cela lui avait fait un bon entrainement pour décrypter celles de Neville.

- Qu'il est homosexuel ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

- Oui, chuchota l'adolescent en jetant un œil autour d'eux.

- Ne vous affolez pas, j'ai lancé un sort pour que personne ne nous entende. C'est donc le fait qu'il ait des préférences sexuelles peu communes qui vous choque ?

- Je sais pas. Je ne sais pas si je suis choqué par cette nouvelle ou par le fait que Draco ou Ioann n'en font pas de cas.

- Neville, les garçons ne sont pas dérangés par cette nouvelle car il y a longtemps que cela leur est égal. Je sais que je peux vous faire confiance mais vous sentez-vous le courage de garder un secret de plus ?

- Euh ... je pense. Même si le fait que je sois ami avec deux Serpentards attire plus l'attention sur moi, les autres me trouvent souvent trop ordinaire pour s'intéresser de trop près à moi.

- Si jamais vous ne vous sentez pas capable de faire avec ce que je vais vous dire, alors je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous le faire oublier. Je n'aime pas spécialement ce procédé, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère.

- Je comprends ... et j'accepte, répondit Neville ému de cette marque de confiance mais tout de même anxieux de savoir ce qu'il allait lui dire.

- Bien, si Ioann et Draco ne font aucun cas de la particularité de monsieur Wise, c'est parce que le parrain de mon fils est également homosexuel et qu'ils le savent depuis plus de huit ans. Ils ont grandi et vécu cela comme si c'était normal. Ils ne sont donc en aucun cas homophobes.

Neville se figea en entendant cela. Il comprenait mieux la réaction de ses amis mais cela ne le rendait pas plus à l'aise que cela. Lui n'avait pas grandi avec cet état d'esprit et avait du mal à s'y faire.

- Allez-vous bien, Neville ?

- Oui, je crois ... . C'est pas évident à digérer comme nouvelle. Monsieur Gabrilov est quelqu'un de bien et j'avoue que ça me fait bizarre de savoir ça.

- Milo est le même qu'il y a cinq minutes. Votre vision a changé c'est un fait, mais pensez-vous que vous allez le détester maintenant que vous êtes informé ?

- Je ... non ... je crois pas.

- Avez-vous peur de lui, maintenant que vous savez cela ?

- Je ... crois ... un peu.

- Il ne vous fera pas plus de mal maintenant qu'avant, Neville. Tout comme Kerrian, ce n'est pas parce qu'il aime les hommes qu'il est un danger pour vous.

- Mais ce n'est pas normal ! Un homme doit aller avec une femme !

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien parce que ... c'est comme ça. Ça a toujours été comme cela. Un homme va avec une femme et ils peuvent faire des enfants. Ce n'est pas bien qu'un homme aille avec un autre homme.

- Vous avez raison. Il faut un homme et une femme pour qu'ils aient un enfant. Mais pourquoi un homme ne pourrait-il pas aimer un autre homme ? Ou de même avec deux femmes. Il y a certes des codes anatomiques qui sont immuables, mais en amour, rien n'est établi. Je comprends que ce n'est pas évident à assimiler. J'admets avoir eu un peu de mal avec Milo au début, mais à part pour me taquiner, il n'a jamais eu de gestes déplacés envers moi et encore dans ces cas là, c'était principalement verbal. J'avoue avoir été aidé par la mère de Ioann qui avait parfaitement accepté la situation. Neville, vous êtes quelqu'un avec une large ouverture d'esprit. Mais je comprends que ce ne soit pas évident pour vous. J'aimerais vous poser une autre question. Appréciez-vous monsieur Wise avant de savoir ses préférences ?

- Oui, je le trouvais sympathique. Un peu en retrait face à Draco et peu entreprenant pour faire connaissance avec nous, mais ... je sais que j'ai apprécié de jouer au Quidditch avec lui.

- Donc vous n'aviez rien contre lui avant de savoir tout ça. Pensez-vous arriver un jour à passer au-delà de cet état de fait ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est nouveau pour moi. Et si peu normal ...

- Vous évitez Kerrian depuis deux jours. C'est normal, cela se comprend. Mais sans vous en rendre compte, vous vous éloignez aussi de Draco et Ioann. Pour l'instant cela ne se sent pas, mais de retour à Poudlard, cela va devenir flagrant. Ne laissez pas la situation s'envenimer entre vous. Vous avez vécu trop de choses ensemble pour cela. Et j'avoue que je me suis habitué à vous avoir dans mon sillage. Parlez avec Kerrian. Malgré votre réaction, vous ne semblez pas totalement réfractaire à sa situation. Discutez avec lui et parlez-lui de votre réserve. Mettez votre ressentiment à plat et laissez-le vous expliquer ce qu'il ressent lui. Après tout, vous avez réussi à devenir le meilleur ami du fils de votre professeur détesté et celui du neveu de celle qui a fait souffrir vos parents.

- Draco n'est pas Lestrange, son père non plus d'ailleurs. Et je ne vous ai jamais vraiment détesté. Vous me faisiez juste très peur.

- Mais ce n'est plus le cas.

- Pas totalement. Disons que je ne vous mettrais pas délibérément en colère, mais je n'appréhende plus d'être avec vous ... et ... et j'ai rarement parlé de choses personnelles comme je le fais avec vous, rougit le Gryffondor.

- Je suppose qu'il y a certaines choses qu'il est plus facile d'aborder avec quelqu'un d'autre que votre grand-mère. Et j'apprécie grandement cette marque de confiance.

- D'accord, je vais parler avec Kerrian. Je ne vous promets rien mais je le ferais. Et je ne dirais rien pour Milovan.

- Je sais.

Severus lui sourit doucement avant de lui demander s'il avait envie de déjeuner maintenant ou s'il préférait attendre les autres. Le garçon préféra attendre et se trouva entrainé avec plaisir dans une conversation sur certaines plantes rares et passionnantes. Il ne se rendit compte du temps qui passait qu'à l'arrivée de Narcissa et de Moïra. Aucun d'eux ne vit les autres garçons avant un long moment. Et encore, leurs yeux bouffis de sommeil montrait à quel point ils auraient aimé allonger un peu plus leur nuit. Le professeur leur lança quelques piques sarcastiques afin de se moquer d'eux alors que Narcissa tenta de les réprimander. En vain, car il était plus qu'évident ils ne se coucheraient pas plus tôt le soir même que la veille.

o0o

Ginny bâilla en se laissant lourdement tomber au sol. Elle s'installa en tailleur en regardant autour d'elle. Avec toute sa famille, sauf sa mère, ainsi que Harry et Hermione, ils venaient de monter les tentes qu'un collègue de son père leur avait prêtées. Ils étaient arrivés à cinq heures du matin tout juste sonnées et avec leur courte nuit, la marche sur la colline de Têtafouine lui avait coupé les jambes. Depuis, le Trio était parti chercher de l'eau au robinet que Ron avait remarqué en arrivant et elle attendait en tentant de ne pas s'endormir. Elle avait hâte de se promener dans cette petite ville de toile dont elle en voyait un morceau de sa place. Elle était sûre de retrouver des camarades à elle et elle comptait ne pas s'en priver. Surtout que Fred et George étaient de nouveaux repartis à comploter. Il fallait bien avouer que leur mère avait mis à sac toutes les farces qu'ils avaient espéré emporter et que cela leur faisait une perte pure et dure.

Et pour couronner le tout, ses trois autres frères, ayant leur permis de transplaner, ne devaient les rejoindre que pour le repas du midi. Ginny se fit la réflexion que la présence barbante de Percy, nouveau employé du Ministère, ne lui manquait pas du tout. Mais ce n'était pas le cas pour Charlie et Bill qu'elle avait pris plaisir à retrouver depuis quelques jours. Mais en attendant, elle s'ennuyait à regarder son père s'émerveiller sur la boite d'allumettes qui devait l'aider à allumer le feu. Si seulement il ne s'était pas mis en tête de camper comme les Moldus, tout aurait été réglé d'un coup de baguette. Elle sursauta quand Fred s'approcha rapidement d'elle en regardant plus loin.

- Vous en avez mis du temps !

- On a rencontré du monde en chemin. Et le temps que Harry retrouve son cerveau et ramasse sa bave après avoir louché sur Cho Chang, ça nous a pris un peu de temps.

- Ferme-la Ron, grommela le brun en lui donnant un coup de coude.

- Harry, tu vas finir par renverser toute l'eau que tu avais dans ton récipient !

- Trop tard Mione, reprit le rouquin moqueur, il a tout renversé devant Cho.

Un bruit de casserole suivi d'un « outch » sonore et de quelques rires accompagna cette réplique. Ron fusilla son meilleur ami tout en se frottant la tête alors que Harry, les bras croisés et sa casserole vide à la main, le regardait d'un air arrogant. Hermione roula des yeux en leur signalant qu'avec leurs bêtises, ils n'avaient de l'eau que dans la bouilloire qu'elle tenait. Les deux garçons eurent le bon gout de se sentir coupables.

- Tant pis, intervint Arthur, on utilisera discrètement la magie pour cette fois. Hermione, peux-tu m'aider à allumer le feu ? J'ai quelques difficultés avec ces amunettes.

- Allumettes, Monsieur Weasley. Et ce n'est pas compliqué, je vais vous montrer.

Ginny les regarda passer sans plus s'y intéresser avant de reporter son attention sur ses frères et Harry qui se chamaillaient toujours dans leurs coins. Cho Chang. Elle connaissait la Serdaigle de vue mais sans plus. Elle était jolie, ça elle ne pouvait le nier. Un cri ressemblant à son nom la sortit de ses pensées alors qu'elle se demandait si le joli minois de celle qui avait attiré l'attention de Harry résisterait longtemps à un sort d'acné ... Avec un grand sourire elle bondit sur ses pieds avant de se diriger vers Ailein. Les deux jeunes filles se tombèrent dans les bras tout en parlant en même temps de leur présence à la finale du mondial. Un grognement se fit entendre alors que derrière sa sœur, Duncan ronchonnait.

- Arrête de râler Dunki !

- Et pourquoi non ? Vous allez encore piailler comme des pintades surexcitées et parler chiffons ou coiffures pendant des heures.

- Parce qu'hier, avec Ioann vous n'avez pas papoté comme si vous ne vous étiez pas vu depuis des mois peut-être ?

- Et alors, t'étais avec Luna à ce moment là, alors ne la ramène pas !

- Je savais que Luna serait là car avec son père ils sont partis il y a une semaine, mais je ne savais pas que Ioann serait là, intervint la rouquine avant de s'attirer deux regards blasés.

- Ginny ... , soupira Ailein.

- Oh oui, je suppose que Malfoy est là aussi et qu'ils sont venus ensemble. Oubliez, je me suis levée tôt ce matin pour arriver ici.

- Et donc oui, ils sont là tous les deux depuis hier. Neville aussi d'ailleurs et il y avait un autre gars avec eux ... il est trop mignon ! S'écria Ailein.

- On est là depuis trois jours et elle flashe sur tous les soi-disant beaux garçons du camp, toutes les cinq minutes, soupira Duncan.

- Oui et bien lui il est woaou. Grand, les cheveux châtains, les yeux d'un beau marron clair, musclé et son sourire ...

- Il dépasse presque Malfoy d'une tête certes, mais il n'est pas musclé et il a à peine souri alors arrête un peu de t'inventer des fantasmes.

- Donovan, t'es qu'un abruti !

- Donovan, t'es qu'une poule sans cervelle !

- Hey, les Donovan, doucement, je suis toute seule avec vous et j'ai un peu de mal à vous suivre là, rigola Ginny en ce disant que les jumeaux n'avaient définitivement pas perdu leur manie de se chamailler.

Ils discutèrent encore un certain temps avant qu'Arthur ne rappelle sa fille pour le repas. Aussi les trois amis se séparèrent en se promettant de passer un peu de temps ensemble dans l'après midi afin de voir s'ils rencontraient d'autres de leurs amis.

Les œufs et les saucisses commençaient juste à cuire quand Bill, Charlie et Percy arrivèrent. Toute la famille partagea un repas animé et agréable bien que déjà des paris s'élevaient entre les frères pour savoir qui allait gagner cette finale. Ludovic Verpey, qui avait été batteur pour les Frelons de Wimbourne, fit un passage très remarqué à leurs côtés et Barty Croupton s'arrêta également pour saluer Arthur tout en s'exaspérant de l'exubérance de son collègue. Et même si monsieur Weasley n'était pas loin de son avis et qu'il trouvait le directeur des jeux et sports magiques un peu léger dans son comportement, il ne dit rien. Après tout c'était lui qui lui avait donné des billets dans la tribune officielle pour toute sa famille alors il pouvait bien taire ses remarques. Même quand Croupton demanda à l'ancien joueur professionnel s'il avait eu des nouvelles de sa collègue disparue, Bertha Jorkins. Ludo rigola fortement qu'elle était tellement étourdie qu'elle avait dû se retrouver en Australie au lieu de l'Albanie après avoir mal lu une carte et qu'elle rentrerait un jour ou l'autre.

Fred et George, contre l'avis de leur père, parièrent leurs économies avec Ludo sur le fait que les Irlandais gagneraient la finale mais que ce serait Viktor Krum, l'attrapeur Bulgare, qui attraperait le Vif. Puis les officiels partirent, leur rendant leur tranquillité. Après le repas, Ginny était repartie retrouver ses amis, escortée par les Jumeaux qui voulaient voir s'ils pouvaient faire quelques farces au milieu de tout ce monde. Bill et Charlie étaient également partis de leur côté pour essayer de retrouver les familles Snape et Malfoy. Si le dresseur de dragons avait vu Ioann à la fin de sa fugue, Bill comptait bien le revoir avant de rentrer en Egypte. Mais rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent accostés par d'anciens camarades leur faisant oublier leur but premier. Préférant ne pas rester à écouter Percy parler de son cher supérieur, Monsieur Croupton, Ron attrapa Hermione et Harry par le bras et lança à son père qu'il allait retrouver des camarades qu'ils avaient entrevu le matin.

Mais ils ne prirent pas la même direction, le roux avait un gros faible pour les performances de l'attrapeur Bulgare et il ne pouvait décemment pas retourner voir Seamus qui était un irlandais de pure souche. Il n'était pas suicidaire à ce point. En passant devant un groupe d'élèves d'Australie, Harry demanda à Hermione si elle savait combien il y avait d'écoles de magie en plus de Poudlard. Après une légère réflexion, la jeune fille lui expliqua que les plus connues étaient bien sur Poudlard, mais aussi Dumstrang dans le Nord de l'Europe, Beauxbâtons en France ainsi que l'institut de Salem. Ron ajouta que Bill avait eu un correspondant brésilien quelques années plus tôt et qu'il aurait entendu sa tante Muriel parler d'une école asiatique.

- Mais je pense qu'il y en a bien d'autres. Nous ne sommes pas non plus beaucoup à Poudlard, réfléchit Hermione. Enfin comparé à certains établissements Moldus, nous n'arrivons pas à la moitié de leur effectif, et rien qu'à Londres, on pourrait remplir quatre fois Poudlard avec les élèves Moldus. La communauté Sorcière est assez vaste malgré tout, je suis certaine que même ici il y a d'autres établissements de magie en plus de Poudlard.

- C'est presque évident, continua Ron. Si au départ le Château a été conçu pour regrouper les jeunes sorciers, depuis la population a beaucoup grandi. Avec les Nés-de-Moldus et les Sangs-Mêlés, la magie touche beaucoup de personnes et il n'y aurait jamais assez de place pour tout le monde.

- Ce n'est pas idiot, remarqua Harry. Je n'y avais jamais fait attention avant mais maintenant je pense qu'il doit y avoir d'autres écoles même en Angleterre.

- Ce n'est pas Neville là-bas ? L'interrompit Hermione.

- Ah si. Hey Neville ! S'écria Ron en pressant le pas. Comment tu vas ? Je ne savais pas que tu venais aussi !

- Salut Ron ! Hermione, Harry, ça fait plaisir de vous voir là.

Neville les regarda arriver avant d'aller leur serrer la main ou leur faire la bise. Il était content de les retrouver. Pas qu'il se lassait de Draco ou Ioann mais revoir ses autres amis était différent.

- Tu es avec ta grand-mère ? Demanda Harry.

- Euh non, elle aime bien le Quidditch mais elle trouve qu'il y a trop de monde à ce genre d'évènement.

- C'est vrai qu'il y a une sacrée foule. T'es quand même pas venu avec Trévor ? Parce que c'est pas sûr que tu le retrouves s'il s'enfuit, rigola Ron.

- Non, son crapaud est toujours au Manoir en train de conter fleurette à une rainette dans un de nos bassins, répondit la voix trainante de Draco qui venait de sortir de la tente.

- Ah non, excuse Neville, t'es venu avec ta fouine, reprit le rouquin en riant de plus belle.

- Fais gaffe à toi la Belette, ici t'es en territoire ennemi, grogna le blond qui n'aimait décidemment pas ce surnom.

- Bonjour Draco, oh, bonjour Ioann, je ne t'avais pas vu, salua Hermione.

- Nom d'un troll, Nev', t'es venu avec les Serpents ?

- Oui, ils m'ont invité pour finir les vacances et ma grand-mère m'a autorisé à venir ici tant que je reste sous la responsabilité du professeur Snape.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est bien de la chance finalement. Mais dis-moi, Malfoy, je pensais que vous seriez arrivé à la dernière minute, qu'est-ce que vous faites installés dans une tente ?

- On est arrivé hier matin de bonne heure, répondit Ioann, c'est sympa le camping.

Ron cligna des yeux à cette notion. Snape et Malfoy qui faisaient du camping, avec Snape père visiblement. C'était une vision un peu dérangeante. Un rire lui fit tourner la tête avant qu'une blondinette coure vers Draco. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire et le Gryffondor se fit la remarque que les seules fois où il l'avait vu sourire ainsi c'était pour Snape. Puis le blond attrapa la fillette dans ses bras, la chatouillant vivement pour la faire rire un peu plus.

- C'est ta petite sœur ? Demanda Hermione.

- Oui, répondit Draco fier comme un paon.

- Elle est adorable.

- Hermione ! Tu pactises avec l'ennemi !

- Ronald ! Arrête un peu avec tes bêtises !

- Autant demander aux jumeaux d'arrêter leurs explosions, pouffa Harry.

- Et te demander d'arrêter de baver sur Chang, répliqua Ron faisant s'étrangler son camarade.

- Connard !

- Potter, encore un gros mot devant ma sœur et je te lave la bouche avec un _Recurvite_ !

Les deux garçons s'affrontèrent du regard, même si l'effet dangereux de Draco était largement diminué par la bouille de Moïra qui était fourrée dans son cou. Ioann les regarda faire avant de croiser le regard de Neville et d'éclater de rire, vite suivi par Hermione. Le blond roula des yeux à leur comportement avant de reposer la fillette au sol en lui disant de retourner auprès de leur mère. Ron écarquilla les yeux. Narcissa Malfoy était là ? Elle faisait aussi du camping ? Bon Dieu, il ne manquait plus que Lucius en tongs et il était certain de faire une syncope.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Kerrian fit son apparition. Il avait été de corvée de vaisselle pour avoir perdu à la bataille explosive avant le repas. Il resta un peu en retrait. Il avait bien remarqué qu'alors que ses rapports avec Draco étaient plus tranquilles, Neville l'évitait. Aussi quand il le vit rire avec Ioann et une fille inconnue alors que deux autres garçons faisaient face au blond, il se dit qu'il ne serait sûrement pas le bienvenu. Il fit donc demi-tour, prêt à affronter les questions que Severus n'hésiterait pas à lui poser sur son rapide retour dans la tente quand Ioann l'appela. Soupirant doucement, il s'approcha sous le regard attentif et curieux des trois nouveaux. Ioann le présenta rapidement, expliquant qu'il allait rejoindre Poudlard à la rentrée.

Neville perdit un peu sa joie. Hermione posait plein de questions à Kerrian sur son ancienne école avant de se tourner vers Harry pour lui dire qu'il avait une partie de sa réponse. Il ne comprit pas trop ce qu'elle voulait dire mais il ne chercha pas non plus. Ron semblait pressé d'aller ailleurs. Le jeune Londubat savait que le roux était souvent en conflit avec ces Serpentards là par habitude et pas par véritable haine. Mais il savait quand même qu'une grande amitié entre eux était quasi impossible. Harry semblait plus ouvert mais après tout, Draco et lui s'étaient retrouvés ensemble face au Basilic. Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'anodin.

Ron marronna avant d'attraper Hermione par le bras et la trainer plus loin, lui disant qu'il ne comptait pas rester là toute l'après midi. Harry les suivit en rigolant de les voir se chamailler. Neville ne put s'empêcher de sourire à les voir faire. Mais son attention fut détournée par Blaise et Elidjah qui venaient d'arriver. Rapidement Ioann s'éclipsa avec son ami pour retrouver au moins Luna et les jumeaux Donovan. Les deux autres Serpentards partirent également de leur côté, espérant trouver d'autres élèves de leur promotion, après avoir promis à Narcissa de revenir avant le goûter. Aussi, il se retrouva rapidement et inconfortablement seul avec Kerrian.

- Je vais aller faire un tour moi aussi, annonça celui-ci après lui avoir lancé un étrange regard.

Neville hocha juste la tête en le regardant partir. Il se retourna pour aller dans la tente quand il s'arrêta. Ils étaient seuls, c'était peut-être le moment de l'avoir cette discussion. Aussi il l'interpela avant qu'il ne soit parti trop loin et lui demanda s'ils pouvaient parler un instant. Kerrian le regarda fixement avant d'acquiescer. Puis ils entrèrent dans la tente afin de rejoindre leur chambre. Severus les vit passer et fit comme s'il ne les avait pas remarqués afin de les laisser tranquille. Il n'avait rien contre le jeune Wise malgré son air froid envers lui. C'était sa façon à lui de s'amuser alors que son regard noir n'avait plus aucun effet sur les autres garçons. A vrai dire, il était du même avis que Lucius et était assez satisfait de voir qu'il pourrait intégrer Poudlard et se libérer ainsi du joug de Mangin. Mais comme il l'avait dit le matin même à Neville, entre eux deux, il privilégierait le Gryffondor. C'était qu'il s'y était attaché à ce garçon fragile sous ses airs sereins et son comportement généreux.

Les deux garçons s'installèrent chacun sur leur lit, Kerrian attendant tranquillement. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour que Neville soit si gêné en sa présence. Ou alors avait-il dit quelque chose qui avait été mal interprétée ? Pourtant il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir été désobligeant d'une façon ou d'une autre. Aussi il préférait ne pas spéculer et voir en temps réel ce que cela donnerait. Il se cala un peu plus contre son oreiller, s'asseyant plus confortablement. L'autre garçon ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet. Il sentait son courage fondre relativement vite à mesure que les minutes s'égrainaient. Finalement, après une large inspiration et une très longue expiration, il se décida à se jeter à l'eau.

- Il ... il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te dire. Je ne sais pas bien comment le faire mais ... enfin quand tu as parlé avec Draco pour mettre à plat vos problèmes, je ne le voulais pas mais j'ai entendu une partie de votre conversation.

- J'avoue que je n'aurais pas pensé que tu sois quelqu'un à espionner, s'étonna Kerrian en se demandant ce qu'il avait pu dire à ce moment là.

- En fait j'étais venu parler à Draco pour qu'il arrête d'être aussi agressif envers toi mais tu m'avais précédé. Je suis juste resté car je ne savais pas si c'était prudent de vous laisser seuls.

- Oui enfin moi si j'avais fait ça au foyer, Mangin m'aurait crucifié en me disant que je n'étais qu'un sale fouineur qui écoute aux portes.

- Ouais, grimaça Neville, pas certain qu'il ait attaqué avec le bon sujet. Je m'excuse. Je ne voulais vraiment pas être indiscret. Mais du coup je ... j'ai entendu que tu ... enfin que tu étais ...

- Que j'étais quoi ? Un imbécile ? Un sale petit con ?

- Non ! Que tu étais homosexuel !

Un silence accueillit cette réponse lancée plus fort qu'il n'aurait fallu. Neville rougit brutalement et Kerrian sentit sa gorge s'assécher. Voilà ce qu'il avait dit et qui l'avait perturbé. Mince, maintenant qu'il avait réussi à se faire accepter par Draco et Ioann, il allait perdre son premier allié à cause de ses préférences. Avait-il le droit de penser qu'il était maudit ou devait-il attendre qu'une nouvelle tuile lui tombe dessus ?

- Ah. Donc tu as entendu ça. Je suppose que c'est pour cela que tu m'évites depuis deux jours ... Tu veux que je quitte la chambre ? Je peux peut-être demander au professeur de dormir dans le salon. Après, dès que la finale sera finie, de toute façon je retournerais au foyer jusqu'à la rentrée donc on ne se verra pas souvent.

- D'accord ... non ... enfin ... est-ce que ... est-ce que tu ... tu m'as déjà regardé comme ... enfin tu sais ? Demanda le Gryffondor plus rouge que l'emblème de sa maison.

- Oh ... non. Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que je préfère les garçons aux filles que je vais te sauter dessus, répondit Kerrian avec une grande timidité.

Finalement il aurait peut-être dû accepter l'aide de Milovan Gabrilov et de parler de ça avec lui. Il aurait peut-être mieux su comment en parler à Neville. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, alors il fallait qu'il se débrouille seul pour ne pas envenimer les choses. Et ce n'était pas facile car il n'avait pas pour habitude de parler de ça. En fait, personne n'avait jamais réellement su ses préférences avant qu'un petit con de son ancien foyer ne le surprenne avec le seul type qu'il n'ait jamais embrassé. Et c'était celui-ci qui était venu vers lui en lui disant qu'il l'avait vu loucher sur les fesses d'un homme et qu'il l'intéressait particulièrement. Jamais il n'avait eu à parler de cela. Même après, quand l'administration lui était tombée dessus après avoir appris la raison de la bagarre qui l'avait opposé à son ancien camarade, il n'avait jamais rien eu à justifier. De toute façon, personne n'aurait voulu l'entendre alors pourquoi aurait-il tenté de se justifier d'une quelconque façon ?

- Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire, avoua-t-il d'un air misérable.

- Je ... je sais que Ioann et Draco sont à l'aise avec ça. Le professeur Snape m'a dit pour le parrain de Io. Mais moi ce n'est pas le cas. Je vis avec ma grand-mère et elle a des idées assez arrêtées sur beaucoup de choses. Elle n'a jamais rien dit sur l'homosexualité, mais n'a jamais abordé le sujet non plus car on connait personne comme ça.

- Est-ce que je te dégoute ?

- Je ne sais pas. En fait je suis un peu perdu. Je sais que je devrais sûrement être dégouté mais je crois que je suis juste choqué et perdu. Visiblement, la famille de mes amis n'est pas hostile à cette idée, alors que n'importe qui d'autre réagirait vivement et c'est ce qui me perturbe. Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis et je crois que je crains un peu ce que tu pourrais me faire.

- Je ne te ferais rien ! Si tu veux je peux te faire un serment ou n'importe quoi pour te rassurer.

- Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec l'idée d'homosexualité. Mais je sais qu'avant de le savoir, je te trouvais sympa. Alors si tu me promets que tu ne me feras rien et que tu éviteras de ... enfin de faire des allusions ...

- Je n'en parle pas en principe. Ce n'est pas un sujet sur lequel je suis avantagé. J'ai été transféré de foyer à cause de ça, on m'a traité comme un moins que rien pour ça, vivre avec le regard des autres est dur et je préfère éviter cela le plus possible. On me donne une chance, à moi, orphelin sans le sou et gay, d'être autre chose qu'un boulet de la société, je ne vais pas tout gâcher en faisant n'importe quoi.

- Tu es sous l'aile de Lucius Malfoy. Crois-moi, ce n'est pas rien et ça te fait une belle protection.

- Oui, mais déjà Draco a mal interprété ce que son père a fait pour moi, les mauvaises langues penseraient que je profite de sa protection. Et ce n'est pas le cas.

- Je sais, je t'ai entendu le dire à Draco.

- Beaucoup vont déjà penser que je cherche à tout prix à me trouver une famille et riche de préférence. Mais je m'en fiche de ça. J'ai vécu seul toute ma vie, je n'attends plus après une famille, c'est trop tard pour moi.

- Rien n'est jamais trop tard. Surtout pour une famille.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

- J'avais un an quand une folle furieuse et ses larbins ont attaqué mes parents. Je ne suis pas un orphelin mais pour vivre avec mes parents, il faudrait que je vive dans une petite chambre à Ste Mangouste où sont parqués ceux que certains appellent les fous. C'est ma grand-mère qui m'a élevé. Mais j'ai trouvé des amis à Poudlard. Et personnellement il y en a deux que je considère plus comme des frères que comme des amis. Ne leur dis pas, ils ne le savent pas. Mais pour moi Ioann est un petit frère qui a besoin de soutien et Draco un grand frère fragile. Avec eux il n'y a pas de malaise, de non-dit. On connait nos faiblesses et on s'entraide. Et puis ... le professeur Snape fait beaucoup pour moi. Il y a deux ans et demi, je faisais presque dans mon pantalon devant un de ses regards. Maintenant si je ne vais pas bien, je sais qu'il est là et que je peux aller le voir. Il n'est pas mon père et je n'ai pas la prétention de m'insérer entre lui et son fils, mais il est la seule figure paternelle que j'ai jamais eue. Pour Lucius, c'est un peu différent mais je sais qu'il ne m'aurait pas permis de rester si longtemps au Manoir s'il me détestait. Quand à Narcissa, c'est une grande dame et j'apprécie énormément. Je suis l'ami de Ioann et Draco mais moi je les considère comme ma famille. Une famille, ce n'est pas que les liens du sang mais c'est aussi les liens qu'on tisse petit à petit.

- Une famille de cœur, avec un frère de cœur, une mamie de cœur ... j'ai déjà entendu ça ...

- Et des oncles de cœur. Severus est le père de Ioann, Narcissa et Lucius les parents de Draco ... mais pour le reste, aucun n'est lié par le sang. Ce sont eux qui ont choisi qu'ils étaient une famille. D'après ce que j'en ai appris, le Professeur Snape et le Professeur McGonagall étaient perpétuellement en conflit depuis de nombreuses années avant que Ioann et Draco décident qu'elle était leur mamie. Maintenant, ils sont liés et pas par contrainte, parce qu'ils se considèrent comme une famille. Et ils sont très complices, même s'il faut avoir une bonne connaissance d'eux deux pour le reconnaître car ils aiment bien faire croire qu'ils ne s'entendent pas. Une famille, ça peut arriver à n'importe quel âge.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent en silence. Un silence qui n'avait plus rien de lourd. Il était calme et rempli de compréhension. Et Kerrian comprit son erreur. Neville n'était pas si différent que lui. Il n'était pas d'une famille traditionnelle. Et il pouvait autant le comprendre que Ioann. Et finalement, il était persuadé que Draco également. Car il était d'accord avec le Gryffondor. Le blond était le grand frère fragile. Celui qui est là pour son frère de cœur, sa petite sœur adoptive ou son ami précieux et qui laissait ses problèmes de côté pour ne pas les inquiéter. Kerrian n'avait pas grand-chose pour lui, mais des années à voir les autres arriver au foyer et en repartir avec une famille avaient développé son sens de l'observation. Il pouvait se vanter de cerner les gens en peu de temps. Et pourtant, il s'était trompé sur les trois garçons qui partageaient sa chambre. Du moins sa première impression avait été faussée par le luxe dans lequel il était arrivé. Après, il avait pu remarquer des failles et avait pu enregistrer un bon nombre de détails qui ne trompaient pas.

- Je ne sais pas comment on en est arrivé là, mais je suis content qu'on ait parlé, murmura-t-il. Ami ?

- Ami, sourit Neville, bien plus détendu.

Il savait qu'il serait toujours gêné par les préférences de Kerrian, mais il pourrait toujours gérer en temps voulu avec Ioann ou Draco, ou même Severus. Il n'était pas seul. Oh, il ne l'avait jamais été. Entre sa grand-mère et certains oncles, il n'était pas non plus démuni. Mais il avait d'autres possibilités maintenant. Et avec un petit pincement au cœur, il se dit qu'il aimerait bien que ses amis l'accompagnent voir ses parents la prochaine fois qu'il irait les visiter ... afin de les présenter les uns aux autres. Lier ainsi les deux parties de sa vie. Les deux garçons continuèrent de parler de choses et d'autres et en particuliers du Trio d'Or qu'ils avaient entrevu un peu plus tôt. Ils furent dérangés un peu plus tard par Severus qui leur ordonna presque d'aller prendre l'air comme des gosses de leurs âges étaient censés le faire. Kerrian regarda Neville manquer de pouffer de rire et se demanda ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans la phrase et le ton du professeur. Il avait déjà du mal à comprendre comment son camarade pouvait l'assimiler à un père de substitution et comment Ioann pouvait affirmer qu'il était le meilleur des papas. C'était un homme autoritaire et froid. Mais son radar l'avait déjà envoyé sur de mauvaises pistes depuis quelques jours, donc peut-être devrait-il attendre un peu avant de classer Snape dans la catégorie des tyranniques compulsifs ...

o0o

La nuit était presque tombée et des vendeurs étaient de sortie, attirant les foules autour d'eux. Ioann regarda avec attention tout ce qui l'entourait. Le monde était impressionnant. Il se retournait régulièrement pour vérifier que son père n'était pas loin. Il avait déjà perdu de vue Draco et ses parents, il ne comptait pas en prime être éloigné de lui. Neville et Kerrian étaient juste devant lui, la tension qui les séparait avait visiblement disparu. Son meilleur ami avait dû accepter l'orientation sexuelle de leur camarade sinon ça ne serait pas le cas. Il se fit brusquement bousculer par un homme qui lui semblait immense et qui partit sans même se rendre compte qu'il avait manqué de l'envoyer au sol. Ioann se frotta l'épaule qui avait été heurtée et commençait à être douloureuse. Plus ils s'approchaient du stade, plus il y avait une masse compacte de spectateurs. Il avait hâte d'être enfin arrivé à destination car il n'aimait vraiment pas ces situations là. Il savait que c'était involontaire, mais certains touchés ou frôlements le mettaient grandement mal à l'aise.

De temps en temps, un regard plus insistant accentuait son mal-être. Mais ce fut certains chuchotis sur son passage qui le dérangèrent le plus. De la pitié. Visiblement certains l'avaient reconnu comme le gosse battu qui avait fait la Une des journaux quelques mois plus tôt. Une main chaude se posa sur son épaule et il releva vivement la tête pour tomber dans le regard rassurant de Severus. Il lui fit un petit sourire et se blottit un instant dans ses bras, avant de reprendre sa route vers la tribune officielle. Arrivé au pied, il attendit que son père tende leurs billets à l'employé du Ministère en faction.

- Quatre ? Demanda celui-ci suspicieux.

- Oui quatre, répondit sèchement Severus avant de désigner les trois garçons et lui-même.

- Ah oui, je n'avais pas vu celui-là. Il est à vous aussi ?

- Il n'y en a qu'un à moi, les autres sont ses amis, maintenant si l'interrogatoire est fini, peut-être pourriez-vous nous indiquer le chemin.

- Oh, oui. Par là-bas, huitième escalier. Vous avez des places de choix dans la partie la plus haute de la tribune. Vous serez contrôlés avant de monter. Vous pouvez y aller.

Severus, son air le plus renfrogné toujours sur le visage et le bras en travers des épaules de son fils, fit avancer son petit monde vers l'endroit indiqué. Personne ne faisait la queue à cet escalier et contrairement à ce qui avait été annoncé, aucun Auror n'était là non plus. Enfin ce fut ce qu'il pensa avant d'entendre un bruit de chute et de voir une masse atterrir à ses pieds.

- Allons bon. Doit-on sauver l'Auror Tonks également ?

- Oh, bonjour Severus ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Mieux que vous visiblement. Pas de casse ?

- Non non, je suis un roc, je ne me casse pas comme ça.

- La force de l'habitude sûrement, ironisa Severus faisant sourire la jeune fille. Bien, il est temps que vous nous contrôliez car j'aimerais personnellement finir d'arriver à destination rapidement.

- Vous n'avez pas l'intention de faire sauter la tribune ou d'empoisonner les Ministres?

- Bien sûr que si.

- Parfait, rigola l'Auror, allez-y, je prends la responsabilité de ne pas vous mettre à nu, professeur.

- Le fait même que vous y pensiez est déjà assez dérangeant.

Mais il la salua avec un sourire en coin avant de pousser les garçons vers l'escalier. Si Ioann pouffait doucement et que Neville n'était pas loin de faire de même, Kerrian était stupéfait. Le professeur ne s'était pas départi de sa mauvaise humeur ni de son regard sombre et pourtant la jeune femme avait ri de ses répliques et plaisanté avec lui. C'était troublant.

Quand ils arrivèrent à leur place, Ioann poussa un petit cri de joie avant de se précipiter vers Charlie et Bill qu'il n'avait pas encore vu. Les retrouvailles furent chaleureuses et occultèrent totalement les murmures qui circulaient à son passage. Un instant plus tard, Milo arriva également suivi de peu par les Malfoy. Il avait eu la chance de faire parti de la tribune officielle et était le seul journaliste à avoir l'honneur d'une si grande proximité avec les Ministres. Il savait que Lucius n'était pas innocent dans cette affaire, mais n'avait rien dit. Cela partait vraisemblablement d'un bon sentiment pour lui faire oublier pendant une soirée, ou plus selon la longueur du match, ses problèmes de cœur. Et il fallait avouer que c'était réussi. Il avait déjà passé les trois dernières journées dans un tourbillon bienvenu et sentait que l'apothéose allait arriver. Bien évidemment et avec joie, il avait retrouvé ses amis Pedro Da Silveira, Felipe Cortès et Juliana Cruz, journalistes brésiliens et mexicains. Mais la bonne humeur avait un peu tourné court quand ceux-ci avaient appris la rupture récente de leurs deux confrères. Mais au moins, Milo avait-il presque oublié Henrique pendant quelques temps.

Très rapidement, de petits groupes se formèrent. Draco, Harry, Ginny et Ron partirent dans une discussion animée et pas toujours amicale sur le déroulement du match et son issue. Le blond était pour les Bulgares, la rouquine pour les Irlandais, Ron était pour Krum et les Irlandais et Harry s'amusait à jeter de l'huile sur le feu tout en arborant une rosette verte avec fierté. Hermione et Neville devisèrent tranquillement alors que le journaliste prenait un peu de temps pour parler avec Kerrian. Les jumeaux s'invitèrent dans la conversation de leurs ainés et de Ioann, faisant rire le plus jeune avec leurs histoires d'expériences explosives et pas toujours réussies. Severus conversait avec Lucius tout en se demandant pourquoi Croupton avait demandé à son elfe de lui garder une place alors qu'il ne viendrait certainement pas dans la tribune d'après ce que le blond était en train de lui dire. Sans compter que la créature avait visiblement le vertige.

Narcissa discutait avec Arthur de Moïra qui était entrée en mode petite poupée adorable qui n'attend que des compliments. Pas qu'elle soit chipie en temps normal, mais dans ces moments là, elle aurait pu attendrir n'importe qui ... du moment que la personne avait un brin de cœur. Et Arthur se dit un instant que Molly regretterait sûrement de ne pas être venue rien que pour cela. Bien sûr, leurs deux familles n'étaient pas les meilleures amies du monde et de loin s'en fallait. Mais les tensions s'étaient apaisées progressivement au fil des années quand la position de Lucius dans la guerre s'était affirmée. Sans être cordiales ni amicales, leurs relations étaient tout de même civilisées. Après tout, Charlie et Bill avaient joué les baby-sitters avec Draco autant qu'avec Ioann à une certaine époque. Alors en tant que parents, ils ne pouvaient pas se tirer dans les jambes quand leurs fils s'appréciaient.

Lorsque Ludo Verpey arriva un peu essoufflé de sa montée, chacun reprit sa place. Ioann, assis entre son père et son frère, en profita pour demander à ce dernier depuis quand il soutenait l'équipe Bulgare alors qu'ils étaient tombés d'accord pour dire que l'Irlande était bien meilleure. Draco lui répondit qu'avec Blaise, ils avaient entendu des rumeurs sur leur mascotte et que rien que pour cela, il était pour cette équipe là. Ioann le regarda sceptique avant de secouer la tête. Que son frère pouvait être étrange des fois. Le directeur des Jeux et Sports Magiques se jeta un _Sonorus _avant de lancer la quatre cent deuxième finale de coupe du monde de Quidditch. Aussitôt, les publicités qui défilaient sur l'écran d'affichage juste en face de la tribune disparurent pour laisser la place au compteur des scores. Sans plus attendre, les mascottes des deux équipes furent appelées et le show commença par celle de l'équipe de Viktor Krum. Et Ioann comprit tout de suite l'avis de Draco alors qu'il entendait Harry demander ce qu'était les Vélanes. Lui non plus ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais les femmes qui venaient d'arriver sur le terrain étaient bigrement attirantes.

Et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils lésinaient sur les moyens. Pas moins d'une centaine de créatures, car elles n'étaient certainement pas humaines, envahirent le stade. Elles avaient des cheveux d'or blanc volant ... sans vent, une peau scintillante comme le clair de lune et ... et Ioann perdit totalement le reste de sa pensée et de toutes ses pensées d'ailleurs, quand elles se mirent à danser. Une voix, qu'il reconnut vaguement pour la sienne, déclara à Draco qu'il comprenait et qu'il était de tout cœur pour la Bulgarie alors qu'un « putain elles sont excitantes » sembla provenir d'un rouquin. Mais il oublia tout aussi rapidement pour se demander ce qu'il pouvait faire de spectaculaire pour impressionner ces meilleures créatures.

Quand la musique s'arrêta, il cligna des yeux alors que Milo venait de le secouer en rigolant. Il tourna la tête pour voir Narcissa faire se rassoir son fils qui semblait parti pour, et bien il ne savait pas trop quoi faire et visiblement, à son air perdu son frère n'en avait pas plus d'idée. Lucius ricana alors qu'il levait sa baguette pour retirer un sort qu'il avait posé sur ses oreilles. Un grommellement de l'autre côté l'aurait fait rire s'il n'avait pas préféré huer avec le reste du stade pour le retour des Vélanes. Pourtant s'il y avait prêté attention, il aurait vu son père, les pupilles dilatées, se faire chambrer par un Russe plus que moqueur. Devant eux, Ron et Harry étaient sermonnés par Hermione alors qu'ils avaient tenté de sauter dans le vide pour faire dans l'impressionnant.

Neville était figé sur son siège. Il avait lui aussi beaucoup réagi aux mascottes bulgares et n'avait dû son honneur de ne pas se ridiculiser qu'à Kerrian qui l'avait empêché de faire une bêtise. Mais il se retourna tout de même vers lui pour lui demander comment il avait fait pour ne pas être en transe lui aussi. Et l'adolescent avait rougi avant de lui glisser à l'oreille que visiblement les femmes et les gays n'étaient pas touchés. Le Gryffondor se sentit lui aussi rougir avant de reporter son attention vers le stade alors que Verpey annonçait les mascottes Irlandaises. Une grosse comète verte arriva et fit le tour des tribunes avant qu'un spectacle de feu d'artifice et d'arc en ciel ne les éblouisse. Puis un énorme trèfle, fait d'un grand nombre de farfadets se matérialisa, faisant tomber une pluie d'or.

Severus, remis de sa petite soumission aux Vélanes, regarda sarcastiquement les spectateurs se jeter sur les pièces afin de s'en remplir les poches. Il en profita pour se pencher vers son fils afin de lui signaler qu'avec un tel pactole, il pourrait lui payer une robe neuve pour remplacer celle que Titan avait allégrement mise en miette. Ioann le regarda de son regard de chiot avant de lui faire un sourire et de lui coller un baiser sur la joue. Il lui promit que le fennec se tiendrait bien dorénavant avant de se voir ébouriffer par un professeur qui le couvait du regard. Kerrian s'était retourné à ce moment là pour signaler à Draco qu'il aurait finalement un peu d'argent de poche pour les visites à Pré-Au-Lard. Et il fut si stupéfait en voyant cette scène qu'il en oublia sa chique. Oui, il avait définitivement classé le professeur bien trop rapidement.

Mais chacun retourna à sa concentration en enfilant ses Multiplettes quand les équipes arrivèrent dans un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le coup de sifflet soit donné et que le match commence sur les chapeaux de roue avec un large avantage pour les Irlandais. Draco avait déjà été impressionné à la séance d'entrainement qu'il avait vu en début de vacances entre l'équipe Nationale et la suppléante. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentit à ce moment là. C'était gigantesque. Tout allait à une rapidité phénoménale. Une brutalité impressionnante se dégageait du terrain alors que les joueurs faisaient preuve d'une dextérité à couper le souffle. A ses côtés, Ioann était totalement soufflé. Il était ensorcelé par la grâce et la facilité avec lesquelles les poursuiveurs Irlandais se faisaient des passes. Rapidement, il eut le réflexe de mettre les Multiplettes en mode enregistrement afin de pouvoir voir et revoir les figures et surtout essayer d'en refaire quelques unes. Il n'y avait pas à chipoter, avec Adrian Pucey et le remplaçant de Marcus Flint, ils devaient absolument avoir un jeu aussi fluide s'ils voulaient remporter la coupe cette année.

Lorsque les Bulgares marquèrent leur premier but, Arthur cria à toute son troupeau de se boucher les oreilles. Conseil qui fut rapidement reprit par Neville, Draco, Ioann et discrètement par Severus. Merlin, il avait été sur le point de se ridiculiser une fois, c'était largement suffisant. Et sans plus de surprise, les Velanes investirent le stade pour danser en guise de félicitation. Puis le jeu ayant repris rapidement, elles stoppèrent tout mouvement pour se concentrer sur le match. Peu de temps après, Ludo s'écria d'excitation faisant retenir leur souffle à tous les spectateurs. Viktor Krum et Aidan Lynch, l'attrapeur Irlandais, fonçaient en piqué au milieu des Poursuiveurs à une vitesse hallucinante. Plusieurs cris s'élevèrent, dont un de Hermione alors qu'ils se rapprochaient toujours du sol sans ralentir. Krum redressa brusquement son balai et remonta en chandelle alors que Lynch s'écrasait lamentablement sur le sol. Un temps mort fut accordé le temps de remettre l'attrapeur sur pied. Draco en profita pour revoir l'action plusieurs fois tout en enregistrant bien que c'était la fameuse, la renommée mais surtout dangereuse Feinte de Wronski.

- Draco Malfoy, je te promets que si jamais tu tentes une seule fois de faire ce genre de chose, tes fesses seront bien trop douloureuses pour te permettre de t'asseoir sur un balai jusqu'à tes trente ans ! Claqua la voix froide de Lucius qui avait vu son air de chat devant une coupelle de crème.

- Mais papa ...

- Et en plus tu discutes mes ordres ? Peut-être devrais-je garder ton balai sous clé dès maintenant ...

Draco grommela dans sa barbe tout en acquiesçant. Ne pas aller contre l'autorité de son père, surtout en public. Sinon il était sûr que son balai ne serait pas son principal souci. Il ne lui avait pas encore ressorti le biberon et les hochets, mais le jeune blond était persuadé que son père pouvait prendre plaisir à rendre un bébé à sa mère ... Mais la voix de Bill indiquant à Harry que la menace était valable pour lui, lui tira un sourire. Visiblement Sirius avait donné des ordres et le survivant était à la même enseigne que lui. La partie reprit avec un regain d'ardeur impressionnant avec l'équipe Irlandaise qui creusait maintenant un fossé au niveau des points.

Rapidement plusieurs penaltys furent sifflés en défaveur de la Bulgarie. Et ce fut le début d'un second match. Si dans les airs les joueurs s'affrontaient toujours dans un jeu rapide et sans égal, au sol, les Vélanes finirent par se jeter sur des Farfadets moqueurs pour leur faire avaler leurs provocations. Mais cette fois, elles n'ensorcelèrent plus personne car elles avaient repris leur véritable apparence. Ioann ne put que grimacer à leurs têtes d'oiseau au bec cruel alors que des ailes couvertes d'écailles avaient jailli de leurs épaules. Il hocha distraitement la tête quand Arthur indiqua que c'était bien là la preuve qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance aux apparences. Mais tout ce chahut perturba grandement l'attention de certains et lorsque Krum se reçut violemment un cognard irlandais dans la figure, l'arbitre ne siffla pas de temps mort. Lui-même était la cible des flammes des Vélanes.

Ce fut dans ce bazar complet que Lynch entama une nouvelle descente en piqué. Instinctivement, Draco et Harry se dressèrent en criant tout en indiquant le Vif du doigt. Mais Krum, pourtant dégoulinant de sang, rattrapa avec une facilité déconcertante son rival afin de tenter d'attraper la petite balle dorée. Les mascottes se figèrent un instant alors que tout le public était en haleine car seconde après seconde, ils se rapprochaient dangereusement du sol. Neville cria qu'ils allaient s'écraser, Draco et Ioann lui répondirent que Lynch était foutu et Kerrian jura lorsque l'attrapeur Irlandais heurta le sol avant de se faire piétiner par une horde de Vélanes en folies. Charlie, avec ses réflexes d'ancien attrapeur, se colla à la balustrade tout en demandant presque hystériquement où était le Vif. Bill, exalté, lui claqua fortement le dos en lui répondant avec enthousiasme que Krum l'avait attrapé avant de presque le rattraper par le fond du pantalon car il avait manqué de l'envoyer au pied de la tribune.

Le panneau d'affichage mit à jour le score alors que Verpey hurlait que la Bulgarie avait le Vif mais que l'Irlande remportait le match avec seulement dix points d'avance. L'euphorie fut impressionnante et bruyante. Narcissa avait posé ses mains sur les oreilles de Moïra qui avait regardé le match avec attention et avait tenté d'imiter son frère alors qu'elle n'avait rien compris de ce qu'il se passait. La petite s'était mise à rire et crier tout en frappant dans ses mains alors que Draco et Ioann étaient tombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre en sautant comme des biens heureux.

Mais rapidement une lumière éclatante éclaira la tribune alors que la coupe en or arrivait et que Verpey annonçait la remise du prix. L'équipe Bulgare arriva et fut félicitée par les Ministres avant d'être saluée par la foule. Puis l'Irlande arriva. L'attrapeur était aidé par deux de ses camarades et ne semblait pas arriver à faire le lien entre la réalité et les délires hallucinatoires dus la forte potion qu'il venait d'ingérer. Une véritable ovation s'éleva des gradins alors que la coupe était brandie à bout de bras. Puis les deux équipes repartirent en direction des vestiaires laissant derrière eux des adolescents complètements surexcités par cette finale, sauf deux rouquins qui gardèrent la tête bien sur les épaules et allèrent rapidement auprès de Ludo pour récupérer les gains de leur pari.

La sortie du stade fut chaotique. D'ailleurs Severus, en accord avec Narcissa et Lucius, avait bien averti leurs quatre garçons qu'ils attendraient un peu avant de descendre. Draco bouda un peu car il aurait aimé profiter de l'ambiance mais Ioann en fut tout de même satisfait. Estimant que c'était une bonne idée, la famille Weasley ainsi que Harry et Hermione patientèrent avec eux. Rapidement une cellule de débriefing se forma alors que les adolescents se regroupaient pour commenter et analyser le match. Bill et Charlie s'y intégrèrent sans mal alors que les autres adultes conversaient tranquillement. Quand Moïra, rattrapée par la fatigue de la journée et l'heure tardive s'endormie sur les genoux de sa mère, le moment de regagner les tentes fut déclaré. Lucius attrapa doucement sa fille sans la réveiller et la cala confortablement dans ses bras. Ioann se précipita vers son père pour un câlin afin de le remercier pour cette soirée. Celui-ci lui répondit avec délice malgré les sourires railleurs des ainés Weasley et de son ami. Mais cela lui était égal, depuis qu'il était au Manoir, et même s'ils se voyaient très souvent, Ioann s'était un peu émancipé et le professeur appréciait l'instant avec d'autant plus de plaisir.

La magie de la soirée opérant toujours, Gryffondors et Serpentards se saluèrent avec chaleur avant de se donner rendez-vous dans le Poudlard Express. Mais arrivés au campement, envoyer toute cette marmaille excitée au lit, fut une autre histoire. Severus dut les menacer de leur faire un cours de potions tardif vu qu'ils en avaient encore l'énergie pour qu'ils se glissent tous les quatre dans leur lit. Mais là encore, alors qu'il ressortait de leur chambre, il ne put que rouler des yeux en les entendant pouffer de rire. Vivement la rentrée qu'il puisse terroriser quelques premières années !

Ioann s'était enfoncé dans son lit avec un énorme sourire sur le visage. Il avait passé une soirée grandiose. Il en avait encore le cœur qui battait toujours au rythme des applaudissements. Au loin il entendait le tintamarre que les Irlandais et leurs supporters faisaient et malgré quelques explosions sonores, le ronronnement que ça entrainait l'emmena au pays des songes où un nouveau match se dessinait. Il se dressait fièrement sur son Eclair de Feu, faisant des passes rapides et précises avec le Souffle alors que plus haut, Draco poursuivait le Vif avec une grande dextérité. Bien évidemment, ils gagnèrent ... une bonne dizaine de fois au moins. Et se retrouvèrent plusieurs fois à brandir la coupe ensemble. Mais à un moment, une secousse manqua de le faire lâcher son balai. Il lutta quand il fit une nouvelle embardée alors qu'une brume commençait à l'entourer.

- Allez mon Cœur, réveille-toi. Dépêche-toi c'est urgent.

Il papillonna des yeux avant de tomber sur le regard ferme de son père. Celui-ci attrapa son pull et l'aida à l'enfiler alors que Neville se levait en baillant. Lucius, qui venait de s'occuper de Draco, secouait maintenant Kerrian en leur tonnant de s'activer. Dehors il y avait toujours des cris et des explosions. Mais les cheveux se dressèrent sur la nuque de Ioann quand il comprit ça n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'euphorie irlandaise. Et une sourde angoisse lui enserra les entrailles alors qu'il enfilait ses chaussures.


	63. Troubles

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen, Connors, Moïra et Kerrian.

Béta : BettyMars

Bon, désolée mais contrairement à ce que j'avais annoncé, il va falloir attendre un peu pour avoir le chapitre bonus … ma bêta a été malade et n'a pas pu prendre d'avance. Mais je ne désespère pas de vous en envoyer un dans quelques temps lol.

Sinon, le dernier chapitre a fait des émules et j'en suis contente. Ambiance de fête et personne à plaindre, c'était un bon chapitre. Par contre, comme l'indiquait la fin, celui d'aujourd'hui sera moins léger. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout autant.

Je suis pas très bavarde mais cette semaine c'est inventaire général au boulot et hier c'était mes huit ans de mariage, alors je suis pas forcément très fraiche lol

Du coup, bonne journée à tous et à mercredi prochain.

* * *

Phrase défi : Mais qu'est que tu me racontes là ?

* * *

**Chapitre 62 : Troubles.**

Severus sortit le premier de la tente après que Lucius ait ordonné aux garçons de garder leurs baguettes à portée de main. Ceux-ci étaient encore à moitié ensommeillés. Cela ne faisait pas bien longtemps qu'ils s'étaient endormis et la journée avait été longue et animée. On les avait pressés à se lever et ils n'avaient enfilé qu'un pull par-dessus leur pyjama et avaient dû faire l'impasse sur les chaussettes avant de glisser leurs pieds dans leurs chaussures. Ioann remonta prestement son pantalon sur ses hanches tout en regardant autour de lui alors qu'il sortait après son père. Il était celui qui était le plus réveillé. L'angoisse l'avait tiré de ses limbes à une vitesse record. Un nouveau cri résonna et il se sentit partir quelques mois plus tôt quand il était aux mains de Lestrange. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de souvenirs de ce moment là car il avait très vite perdu pieds et connaissance. Mais la douleur s'était ancrée en lui et venait de trouver un écho dans l'ambiance actuelle. Il sursauta en sentant une présence derrière lui mais le soulagement fut bienvenu quand une main fraiche attrapa la sienne. Il serra la fortement afin de montrer à Draco qu'il appréciait son geste. Mais le blond n'avait pas besoin de cela pour le savoir. Après tout, il avait appris à décrypter ses peurs depuis longtemps.

- Les garçons, vous allez suivre Narcissa et vous mettre à l'abri dans le bois à proximité du stade. Pas de dispersion. Je veux des jeunes hommes obéissants, c'est compris ? Ordonna Lucius.

Trois d'entre eux répondirent par l'affirmation alors que de nouvelles explosions se faisaient entendre. L'odeur de souffre de plus en plus présente dans l'air ainsi que la fumée obscurcissant les lueurs orangées auraient indiqué à n'importe qui que de nombreux incendies avaient débutés. Ioann, jusqu'alors silencieux, agrippa la manche de son père.

- Papa ?

- Ioann, tu dois suivre ta marraine, maintenant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda le garçon angoissé.

- Il y a des Mangemorts dans le camping. Ils ont visiblement trop bu et fêtent la victoire en s'attaquant aux gérants Moldus et probablement à certains Nés-de-Moldus. Lucius et moi connaissons suffisamment bien leur façon d'agir. Nous allons aider les gens du Ministère à les maitriser.

- Tu vas pas mourir hein ?

- Non mon cœur. Mais j'aimerais que tu me promettes de rester à l'abri. Tout se passera pour le mieux si je ne suis pas inquiet de te savoir dans la nature. D'accord ?

- Oui ... tu reviens hein ?

- Viens Ioann, tu restes avec moi pour l'instant, et tu verras, dans peu de temps Severus viendra te chercher et tout ira pour le mieux. Mais il faut se presser. Nous ne sommes pas en sureté ici.

Ioann se tourna vers Narcissa. Elle était juste à coté de lui, Moira dans son petit pyjama mauve accrochée à sa main. Il regarda la main qu'elle lui tendait alors qu'elle tentait de le décider. Il voulait rester avec son père, il voulait que son père vienne avec eux. Il ne voulait pas qu'il aille là-bas avec les Mangemorts. Il leva les yeux vers le professeur qui l'étreignit un instant en lui promettant que tout irait bien. Mais cela ne le rassura pas. Après tout, certaines de ses promesses avaient été transgressées par un passé pas toujours lointain. Alors comment avoir confiance ? Pourtant il attrapa la main de Narcissa et se laissa doucement entrainer plus loin.

Lucius donna quelques indications sécuritaires à sa femme avant que Severus et lui ne partent vers l'agitation approchante. Narcissa se baissa pour attraper sa fille dans ses bras avant de se tourner vers son fils. Celui-ci capta son regard et s'occupa de son petit frère en hochant la tête. Puis ils se mirent en route d'un pas rapide. Kerrian fermait la route. Il avait bien dû se pincer une dizaine de fois pour vérifier qu'il était bien réveillé. Mais c'était le cas et le camping, pourtant si agréable, était maintenant aux prises à de dangereux personnages. Une pensée sournoise lui traversa l'esprit quand il se dit que Mangin aimerait sûrement beaucoup qu'un Mangemort s'occupe de lui. Et la réaction terrifiée de Ioann face aux évènements l'avait mis mal à l'aise. Visiblement Neville et Draco étaient habitués car ils n'étaient pas surpris. Mais il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps là-dessus, il n'était pas temps d'être dissipé.

Draco trainait presque son frère derrière lui. Celui-ci se retournait régulièrement pour tenter de voir Severus, ce qui les ralentissait passablement. Il toussa légèrement lorsque le vent tourna brusquement et envoya une épaisse fumée dans leur direction. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était l'apocalypse, mais il était convaincu qu'ils n'étaient pas loin de le subir. Une explosion retentit à proximité d'eux et sa mère les fit se baisser vivement. Ils étaient encore loin du bois et il ne savait pas comment ils allaient y arriver sans se blesser. Il avait déjà surpris des conversations entre les différents adultes de sa famille mais une des dernières qu'il avait entendues sur les Mangemorts était pour signaler qu'il n'y en avait plus beaucoup en liberté. Il avait pourtant l'impression que ce soir, ils étaient particulièrement nombreux. Avaient-ils recruté au fil des années ... des mois ? Sûrement car ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Ils se remirent en marche et Draco resserra ses doigts autour de ceux, moites, de Ioann. Le plus jeune tremblait. De peur très certainement car avec les feux environnants, la température n'était pas fraiche. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il revivait sa propre expérience avec les Mangemorts. Aussi le blond se permit de lui murmurer que tout irait bien et qu'il serait là pour le défendre ... toujours. La voix de Neville intimant qu'il serait là pour le seconder gonfla son moral et lui permit de mieux soutenir son frère. Mais brusquement, Narcissa stoppa leur course et les força à se mettre à couvert derrière une toile de tente.

Des pleurs arrivèrent à leurs oreilles alors que l'instinct maternel de leur protectrice s'était réveillé. Un petit garçon pleurait et appelait sa mère. Un regard aux alentours lui confirma qu'ils étaient en dehors de la zone des combats. Même si le danger n'était pas très éloigné, ils étaient dans une sécurité toute relative. Mais ce gosse ne devait guère être plus âgé que sa fille et avait dû perdre sa famille dans la cohue. Elle jeta un œil à ses enfants, son filleul et leurs amis puis releva la tête en direction des pleurs. Ce n'était pas simple, mais elle ne pouvait pas juste passer sa route comme si de rien n'était.

- Draco, attrape ta sœur. Je vais m'occuper de ce garçon. Partez devant et courrez sans vous retourner. Vous allez rejoindre le bois sans détour. Si jamais je ne vous rattrape pas, vous restez à couvert et à l'abri jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne vous chercher.

- Mais maman ... .

- Mon ange, j'ai confiance en toi, en vous. Mais je ne peux pas passer mon chemin alors qu'il y a des enfants qui sont en danger. Kerrian, tu es le plus âgé, je te laisse veiller sur les autres. Avancez toujours à couvert, ne restez jamais trop longtemps dans un endroit exposé. Ne vous fiez à personne que vous ne connaissez pas, d'accord ? Vous ...

- Mais regardez ce que nous trouvons par ici ... Mieux que des Moldus, la femme d'un traitre. Non mieux, les gosses aussi ! _Endo_ ...

- _Stupéfix_ !

Par réflexe, Narcissa s'était redressée et positionnée devant les enfants, baguette à la main, visage concentré et sort au bout des lèvres. Mais elle avait été devancée de quelques centièmes de secondes. Elle regarda à peine le corps encagoulé du Mangemort tomber au sol avant de se retourner vivement pour faire face au nouvel arrivant. Mais elle fut soulagée de voir Sirius arriver.

- Narcissa, tout va bien ? Les enfants aussi ?

- Oui ça va. Merci de ton intervention. J'étais en train de donner quelques consignes et j'ai été surprise.

- Beaucoup de monde se dirige vers le bois. Un escadron d'Aurors s'occupe de sécuriser les lieux. Dépêchez-vous, ici c'est dangereux.

- Allez les garçons, partez vite. Draco, en cas d'alerte tu appelles Dobby et tu lui dis de vous emmener chez Mamie, c'est d'accord ?

- Oui maman et ... . fais attention.

- Ne t'inq ...

- Un instant Cissa, tu les laisses seuls ? Tu crois partir faire quoi là ?

- Aider peut-être. Couvrir leurs arrières également.

- Certainement pas. Ton rôle est de t'occuper d'eux. Pas de courir au devant des Mangemorts.

- Ne viens pas me dire ce que je dois faire, Black. Je pense être assez grande pour savoir prendre moi-même mes décisions ! Les Mangemorts me connaissent, si je reste avec eux, ça pourrait être dangereux. C'est risqué mais ils auront plus de chances d'arriver en sécurité sans encombre s'ils sont seuls.

Narcissa toisa son cousin froidement, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Sirius la regarda avec sévérité avant d'abdiquer. Il s'était certes réconcilié avec elle mais pas au point de lui dicter une conduite à suivre. Avec un soupir, il leva les mains en signe de reddition. Après tout, s'il se rappelait bien leur scolarité ou du moins de leurs années communes, elle était une redoutable combattante en duel, tout comme sa sœur ainée d'ailleurs. Et puis l'attaque semblait s'être décalée loin d'eux.

- D'accord, tu veux ma mort. Parce que c'est ce qui arrivera quand ton cher époux me tombera dessus après avoir appris que je t'ai laissée participer à tout ça, soupira l'Auror avant de se tourner vers Draco. En cas de problème, appelle également Kreattur. C'est mon elfe mais il est plus attaché à la famille de ta mère qu'à moi. Il se fera sûrement un plaisir de t'aider. Et surtout gardez bien vos baguettes à la main et n'hésitez pas à vous en servir en cas de danger.

- Et le Ministère ... Commença Neville.

- Ne pourra rien contre vous. Nous subissons une attaque et en cas de danger le Ministère autorise les jeunes sorciers à faire usage de la magie. Sans compter qu'il y a bien trop de sorciers dans les environs pour qu'il détecte que cela vient de vous. Alors pas de blagues les garçons et défendez-vous en cas de problèmes.

Le blond acquiesça silencieusement en resserrant sa prise sur Moira. Il était fatigué et avec l'excitation du match, il sentait que sa main était plus capricieuse qu'en temps normal. Et il avait dû lâcher Ioann. C'était ce qui l'ennuyait le plus. Heureusement, Neville avait pris le relais avec son frère, lui faisant comprendre d'un regard, qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. Comme s'il avait besoin de ça pour le savoir. Le Gryffondor avait de l'expérience et savait maintenant comment gérer un Ioann en crise. Draco ne doutait pas du tout ce cela. Rapidement, sous l'impulsion de Kerrian, ils reprirent leur route après que les deux adultes soient partis précipitamment pour s'occuper de l'enfant perdu qu'ils avaient entendu plus tôt.

Une tente prenant feu à deux pas d'eux les fit se mettre à courir. Draco peinait avec sa sœur. Ce n'était déjà pas facile de la tenir et de courir, mais avec son léger handicap qui lui donnait l'impression qu'il allait la lâcher toutes les deux minutes, c'était une horreur. Kerrian se proposa de porter la fillette. Il fut soulagé de la demande mais la refusa. Pas par fierté ou par arrogance, mais parce que Moira avait resserré sa prise sur son cou comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas le lâcher. Elle n'avait pourtant aucun à priori sur l'autre garçon qu'elle connaissait bien. Mais en ce moment de panique, seul son frère arrivait à la rassurer.

A un moment donné, ils durent passer à découvert pour atteindre leur destination. Cela ne dura pas longtemps mais ce fut suffisant pour que Ioann soit stupéfixé par un sort perdu et que Draco se retrouve avec une balafre assez profonde sur la jambe par ricochet d'un sort de découpe. Il tomba lourdement au sol, se faisant mal au coude en tentant de ne pas blesser Moira. Il grimaça fortement en sentant la douleur l'envahir progressivement. Kerrian remit la fillette sur ses jambes afin d'aider le blond à se relever. Puis d'office, il attrapa la jeune Malfoy dans ses bras, déchargeant ainsi le blond. Moira pleurait silencieusement et s'accrocha désespérément. Pendant ce temps, Neville s'était chargé de réanimer Ioann tout en remerciant mentalement sa grand-mère de lui avoir parlé de quelques sorts importants dont l'_Enervatum, _dans l'espoir de déclencher quelque chose dans sa magie.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, Draco vit le bois et l'Auror en faction avec un soulagement non feint. Il avait réellement du mal à tenir la cadence et la vitesse. Sans compter que son sang glissant sur sa jambe était une sensation des plus déplaisantes. Ils passèrent sans souci la protection de l'Auror qui s'enquit de leur santé avant de donner à Draco une potion de soin. Ils s'enfoncèrent largement dans le bois tout en jouant par moment des coudes pour se frayer un chemin. Puis ils se laissèrent tomber au sol pour reprendre leur souffle. Immédiatement Moira se précipita sur son frère qui la consola comme il le put.

Ils savaient que malgré tout, leur sécurité ici était tout relative. N'importe qui parmi les sorciers présents pouvait être une menace. Mais ils avaient besoin de souffler un instant après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Le blond glissa son regard vers Ioann pour le voir tremblant dans les bras de Neville. Il accentua sa prise sur la fillette en fronçant les sourcils de concentration. Il tourna pourtant vivement la tête en entendant des voix connues.

- Mais qu'est que tu me racontes là ? Déclara la voix énervée de Hermione.

- Tu as très bien entendu. Je ne retrouve plus ma baguette ! Répondit celle de Harry tout aussi irritée.

- Tu l'as peut-être laissé dans la tente, proposa Ron.

- Ou elle est tombée de ta poche quand on courait ...

- Je ne comprends pas, je ne m'en sépare jamais !

Draco regarda le Trio s'approcher sans voir leur présence. Ainsi Potter n'avait plus sa baguette ... en pleine attaque de Mangemorts, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus imprudent. Sirius ne serait sûrement pas content d'apprendre ça, lui qui leur avait bien conseillé de la garder à la main.

- Hermione ! Ron ! Harry ! Venez, on est là ! Les interpela Neville.

- Vous allez bien ? Demanda Hermione.

- Pas tout le monde, mais on fait avec, grogna Draco en frottant le dos de sa sœur. Dobby !

Les trois nouveaux arrivants le regardèrent en se demandant pourquoi il criait ainsi et sursautèrent quand l'elfe de maison se matérialisa à leurs côtés. La petite créature écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en voyant l'animation ambiante.

- Petit Maître Draco a appelé Dobby ?

- Oui. Il faudrait que tu emmènes Moira chez Minerva. Ici c'est trop dangereux pour elle. Et reste sur tes gardes, j'aurais peut-être besoin de toi plus tard pour nous évacuer aussi.

- Oui Petit Maître, Dobby va le faire !

- Est-ce que tu connais Kreattur ? C'est l'elfe de maison de Sirius Black, continua Draco sans faire attention au sursaut de Harry.

- Dobby connaît Kreattur. Les familles de Dobby et de Kreattur sont liées, Petit Maître.

- Bien, alors préviens-le qu'il risque d'être appelé aussi. On est sept maintenant et seul tu ne pourras pas nous aider correctement si ça dégénère, déclara Draco avant de se baisser vers sa sœur. Ecoute ma puce, il y a plein de méchants sorciers ici et moi je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée. Alors tu vas aller voir mamie avec Dobby, d'accord ?

- Veux rester ave' toi, sanglota Moira.

- Je sais, mais on se retrouvera vite tout à l'heure quand tout sera fini et qu'on pourra rentrer à la maison.

- Maman ? Papa ?

- Ils viendront te chercher et on sera de nouveau ensemble pour déjeuner tout à l'heure. Pleure pas ma puce. Et je te promets aussi qu'on fera une grande sieste tous ensemble au Manoir après avoir fait un bon repas. On sortira même la tente si tu veux. Mais tu vas être une grande fille pour l'instant, hein ? Et mamie va bien s'occuper de toi. Tu l'aimes bien n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Aime bien Mamie.

- Alors tu lui fais un gros bisou de la part de Io et moi d'accord ?

- D'accord, renifla l'enfant en faisant un dernier câlin à Draco avant d'attraper la main de Dobby.

Immédiatement l'elfe disparut avec la fillette. Draco soupira douloureusement avant de se diriger à quatre pattes vers Neville. Maintenant il lui restait à régler le cas de Ioann. Heureusement qu'il les aimait, car des fois, ce n'était vraiment pas facile la vie de grand frère. Devant eux, le Trio d'Or avait regardé la scène avec stupéfaction. Voir Draco donner des ordres avec son air hautain, ils l'avaient souvent vu à Poudlard. Le voir agir avec autant de réflexion en situation tendue était autre chose. Et Ron se dit qu'il était impressionnant tant il semblait plus âgé à ce moment là. Il pouvait le comparer à Charlie, qui avait l'habitude d'agir sous adrénaline face aux dragons. Mais Charlie avait presque vingt deux ans et non quatorze.

Hermione était plus préoccupée par sa blessure à la jambe. Même dans la faible luminosité de sa baguette, elle pouvait voir qu'il saignait abondamment mais ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper. Il était bien trop concentré avec Ioann et semblait avoir fait abstraction du reste. Aussi elle s'approcha et s'accroupit devant lui avant de déchirer un peu plus son pantalon de pyjama afin de voir la plaie. Elle s'attira une flopée de jurons quand ses doigts butèrent contre les chairs sanguinolentes. Aussitôt Neville intima au blond, d'une voix sévère, d'avaler la potion de l'Auror. Ce qu'il fit après avoir jeté un regard noir à Hermione qui lui avait ouvert la fiole quand sa main n'avait pas voulu faire sauter le bouchon. Puis il avait avalé le liquide gélatineux avec une grimace avant de frotter le dos de son frère qui était toujours aphasique dans ses bras.

Harry s'était arrêté au fait que Draco avait parlé à son elfe de celui de Sirius. Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup ces créatures là, mais son père lui avait de temps en temps parlé d'elles. Il savait que l'elfe attaché, non ... lié à une famille lui devait obéissance quelque soit l'ordre donné. D'ailleurs, un peu plus tôt dans la tribune, il y avait une elfe derrière eux et d'après ce qu'il l'avait entendu marmonner, elle était là sur ordre de son maître alors qu'elle avait un vertige très prononcé. Il ne savait pas à qui elle était mais elle avait visiblement gardé la place pour rien car il n'était pas venu. Mais ce n'était pas le sujet de sa pensée. Non, c'était plutôt comment Draco savait-il pour Kreattur et pourquoi pensait-il qu'il pourrait ne serait-ce que lui ordonner de les aider ? Et puis ...

- Minerva ? Comme dans Minerva McGonagall ? Mamie ? Tu as respiré trop de fumées Malfoy, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis.

- Moi au moins j'ai toujours ma baguette, grogna le blond qui n'avait pas spécialement envie de parler de sa famille.

- Oui bien je pensais qu'elle était dans l'une des poches de mon blouson, mais j'ai dû la laisser dans mon pantalon.

- Personne ne t'a donc appris à ne jamais te séparer d'elle ?

- Et alors, la fouine, tu l'avais bien, ta baguette, et t'as failli finir en gigot découpé !

- Ronald !

- Mais Mione, c'est vrai !

- Peut-être mais Draco a raison. Une baguette n'est pas un bout de réglisse et Harry aurait dû faire attention à bien la prendre. Et ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer. Je vous signale qu'on a perdu Ginny et les jumeaux en cours de route.

- J'espère qu'il ne leur est rien arrivé, s'inquiéta Ron, oubliant sa dernière réplique à Draco.

- Hey, c'est pas l'elfe qui était dans la tribune tout à l'heure ? Mais ... qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Demanda Harry en indiquant une direction.

La petite créature semblait vouloir partir en courant tout en étant entrainé en arrière. De temps en temps, quelques couinements arrivèrent aux oreilles des adolescents et ils purent l'entendre dire qu'il y avait de mauvais sorciers et des gens qui volaient très haut dans les airs. Et quand elle haleta un « Winky ne veut pas rester ici », Harry se demanda si ce n'était pas parce qu'elle allait à l'encontre d'un ordre de son maître qu'elle avançait si étrangement. Mais avant qu'ils ne dissertent sur cet évènement, une nouvelle explosion à l'orée du bois les fit sursauter. Ron proposa d'avancer plus loin et pour une fois, personne ne vint le contredire. Neville se chargea de nouveau de Ioann alors que Kerrian aidait Draco à avancer. Si la potion avait arrêté l'écoulement de sang et partiellement refermé la plaie, il n'était pas pour autant guéri. La blessure avait été profonde et il faudrait que Poppy y regarde sérieusement une fois tout ça fini.

Pour l'instant, il devait se contenter du soutien physique de son camarade pour continuer à avancer. Maintenant que la pression était un peu retombée et que ses muscles s'étaient un peu détendus, il ne lui était difficile de ressentir la douleur et l'engourdissement de sa jambe ainsi que dans son coude. Il jeta tout de même un regard à son frère. Celui-ci, bien agrippé à la main de Neville, le regardait avec inquiétude. Il lui fit un sourire qui ne trouva pas d'écho, mais la bonne nouvelle était que Ioann semblait sorti de son état de choc. Neville faisait attention à son jeune camarade et avait bien remarqué lui aussi qu'il semblait aller mieux.

Aussi il se permit de détailler les autres. Kerrian avait de la suie sur le visage tout comme Draco, Ioann et certainement lui. Mais il était debout et s'en sortait bien physiquement. Le blond et son frère étaient les plus touchés. Du côté des Gryffondor, Harry était plus perturbé par les évènements que choqué ou blessé. Hermione avançait en tête, sa baguette fortement allumée. A ses côtés, même s'il ne le montrait pas, Ron était inquiet. Inquiet pour elle, s'il en jugeait les coups d'œil qu'il lui jetait. Mais aussi pour le reste de sa famille car il regardait furtivement de tous les côtés comme s'il espérait les voir arriver d'un coup. C'était étrange, se dit Neville, de les voir tous les sept avancer ainsi, côte à côte.

Même si les choses avaient évoluées depuis quelques mois, il n'aurait certainement pas pensé que cela arriverait réellement. Ron était le plus réfractaire à un tel rapprochement. Même s'il avait souvent montré de la compassion et de l'intelligence envers Ioann ou Draco, certaines idées, tout comme son entêtement, avaient la dent dure. Pourtant, cette nuit encore, et malgré quelques paroles douteuses, il acceptait leur alliance. Alliance proposé indirectement par Draco quand il a annoncé à son elfe qu'ils seraient sept à être évacués en cas d'alerte et non quatre.

Ils avançaient doucement pour permettre au blessé de suivre la cadence. Mais personne ne fit de remarque là-dessus. Au contraire, après qu'une nouvelle explosion se soit faite entendre, Ron avait tiré sa baguette et s'était mis à surveiller les alentours avec plus de détermination encore. Pourtant, alors qu'ils arrivaient à proximité d'une clairière très lumineuse, trop peut-être, le roux perdit son attention. Hermione grimaça en voyant trois Vélanes entourées d'un troupeau de jeunes hommes qui rivalisaient de bêtise en vantant leurs exploits imaginaires.

- On détourne les yeux et on se bouche les oreilles, du moins si on le peut, avertit Kerrian qui déjà sentait Draco réagir aux créatures.

Hermione gifla Ron qui avait commencé à modifier sa trajectoire pour les rejoindre. Le roux cligna des yeux avant de rouspéter qu'il y avait d'autres moyens plus agréables de lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Ce à quoi la jeune fille répondit qu'au moins celui-ci était rapide et efficace. Harry pouffa de rire, de concert avec Neville alors que Ioann souriait doucement. Ils finirent par stopper leur avancée dans une autre clairière, alors que les bruits de l'attaque étaient étouffés par l'éloignement. De nouveau ils s'assirent au sol pour souffler en se demandant comment tout ceci allait se finir.

Ioann s'installa à côté de son frère et enlaça leurs doigts. Il aurait pu se sentir gêné d'agir ainsi alors qu'il avait maintenant treize ans, mais il en avait besoin. Il repensa au docteur Dawson et se dit que les mains de Draco l'aideraient toujours à aller mieux comme celles de son père l'apaisaient. Son père. Il espérait qu'il aillait bien et qu'il n'était pas blessé. Quelque chose de froid et humide atterrissant sur son visage le fit sursauter.

- Fais gaffe Moustique, ça va te dévorer tout cru, ricana Draco.

- Tais-toi, petite Fouine, grommela le plus jeune tout en se servant du linge mouillé pour se débarbouiller un peu le visage.

- Ne.M'.Comme.Ça !

- C'est mignon pourtant, et pas pire que _Moustique_. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je ne viens pas te piquer sournoisement.

- T'as raison, et puis contrairement à eux, c'est toute l'année que t'es chiant.

- Tu veux peut-être que je parle de Pompon ?

- Tu fais ça tu es mort.

- De rire, ça c'est une évidence.

- Je les trouve meuuugnons à se chamailler ... comme des petits lapins ...

- Wise, tu ouvres encore ta grande bouche et je te fais avaler de la terre, menaça Draco qui n'était, bien sûr, pas passé à côté de l'allusion à Pompon.

Neville éclata de rire alors que Hermione pouffait doucement. Si le premier avait l'habitude de voir les deux frères se chercher, la jeune fille était du même avis que Kerrian et les trouvait particulièrement attendrissants. Mais elle savait aussi que c'était la façon du blond de détendre Ioann qui avait accusé un sacré choc. Elle était assez intelligente pour avoir compris que ce n'était pas une attaque physique qui l'avait mis dans cet état mais plutôt le contre coup mental de celle qu'il avait subi à Poudlard.

Un regard à Harry lui prouva qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir fait cette déduction. Dans celui de Ron, elle crut déceler un peu de respect. Il devait certainement en éprouver pour le blond qui comme tout grand frère protecteur, faisait passer le rétablissement de Ioann avant le sien. Et le roux, en tant que grand frère, comprenait très bien cela. D'ailleurs l'inquiétude reprit rapidement sa place quand il regarda tout autour d'eux comme pour savoir si Fred, George et Ginny étaient près d'eux. Un froncement de sourcils plus tard, il demanda le silence d'une voix horriblement sérieuse de sa part. Cela eut le mérite de calmer tout le monde.

- Vous avez entendu ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Entendu quoi ? Chuchota Neville.

- Des pas. Il y a quelqu'un pas loin ... Qui est là ? Cria-t-il en se levant.

Personne ne lui répondit. Instinctivement, Harry et Kerrian s'étaient relevés et le Survivant pesta une nouvelle fois d'avoir perdu sa baguette. Cette fois, tous entendirent le bruit de pas qui s'approchait. On aurait dit que la personne titubait. Neville et Hermione se levèrent également et se mirent en position alors que Ioann aidait Draco à se relever. Ron voulut avancer derrière la rangée d'arbres pour voir qui était là mais il fut retenu par une main ferme. Le silence retomba et seules leurs respirations tremblantes s'entendirent.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda Harry, fébrile.

Cette fois une voix se fit entendre, une voix calme, presque sereine qui contrastait avec les cris qu'ils avaient fuis et qui emplissaient toujours leurs oreilles. On aurait dit un sortilège. Seul un hoquet de Draco se fit entendre à ce moment là. Puis une lueur verte et brillante, jaillissant de l'obscurité, s'éleva dans les airs, donnant l'impression de chercher la forme qu'elle allait prendre. Hermione poussa un petit cri alors qu'une tête de mort apparaissait dans le ciel. Quand la lueur se stabilisa, tous purent voir un serpent frétiller dans la bouche d'un crâne, telle une langue maligne. Une nouvelle explosion, de cris d'effrois cette fois, s'élevèrent du bois autour d'eux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Kerrian.

- C'est la Marque des Ténèbres, gémit Hermione alors que son visage était figé dans la terreur.

- Le signe de Vous-Savez-Qui, compléta Ron d'une voix blanche.

- Il faut partir. Vite ! S'écria Draco en se mettant à courir ou du moins à clopiner.

Instinctivement, tout le monde le suivit sans protester. Ron le rattrapa même quand il trébucha et manqua de tomber au sol. Mais ils n'arrivèrent pas à couvert qu'une vingtaine de sorciers transplanèrent tout autour d'eux. Harry tourna sur lui-même pour voir ce qu'il se passait et il remarqua immédiatement que toutes les baguettes des nouveaux arrivants étaient pointées sur eux. Il hurla à ses camarades de se baisser alors que lui-même se jetait au sol. Une série aveuglante de sorts les frôla dangereusement. Ioann s'était instinctivement roulé en boule, la tête dans ses bras alors que Ron s'était laissé tomber sur Draco. Neville releva à peine la tête et put voir les sorts rebondir sur les arbres avant de se perdre dans l'obscurité.

- ARRETEZ ! Arrêtez ! C'est mon fils ! Mon fils et ses amis !

Ron releva vivement la tête en entendant son père crier. Il le vit s'approcher rapidement, complètement effrayé, tout en s'enquérant de leur état. Mais la voix sèche de Croupton lui intima de stopper et de s'écarter. Harry remarqua alors qu'il était crispé alors qu'il avançait légèrement.

- Lequel d'entre vous a fait ça ? Aboya-t-il. Lequel l'a fait apparaître ?

- Ce n'est pas nous ! Riposta Hermione.

- On a rien fait ! C'est vous qui nous avez attaqués, s'indigna Kerrian.

- Ne me mentez pas ! Répondit Croupton en pointant sa baguette sur lui. Vous avez été pris la main dans le sac sur le lieu du crime !

- Faites le truc sur nos baguettes, celui pour savoir quel est le dernier sort, répondit sèchement Draco. Vous verrez que ce n'est pas nous !

- Arthur, je croyais que vous aviez dit que c'était votre fils et ses amis ?

- C'est le cas, Barty.

- Je ne crois pourtant pas que le jeune Malfoy soit ami avec votre famille. Il est de notoriété publique que Lucius et vous n'êtes pas de grands amis.

- Ce n'est pas parce que Lucius et moi ne nous entendons pas que cela change quelque chose, répondit Arthur avec une petite pointe de menace dans la voix.

- Pensez ce que vous voulez, mais Draco est mon ami ! Lâcha Ron en reniflant fortement.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui mais il tenta d'en faire abstraction. Si les hommes du Ministère ne le virent pas, les jeunes Poudlardiens étaient proprement étonnés de cette affirmation. Et alors qu'une sorcière vêtue d'une longue robe de soirée tentait de faire entendre raison à Croupton sur le fait qu'ils étaient trop jeunes pour lancer ce sort, le jeune rouquin grommela pour ses camarades qu'il fallait bien sauver les apparences. Draco roula des yeux alors que Hermione s'attira les regards mauvais des deux garçons en rappelant que de toute façon, fouine et belette étaient de la même famille animale. Mais cette petite parenthèse plus douce prit fin quand Barty revint à la charge pour leur demander d'où était sortie la Marque. Neville parla des pas qu'ils avaient entendus et de la voix prononçant l'incantation. Malgré une légère suspicion de Croupton, les autres sorciers s'éparpillèrent dans les sous-bois. Leurs _Stupéfix_ s'étaient égarés tout autour d'eux, ils avaient peut-être fauché le coupable malgré eux. Au bout d'un moment, Amos Diggory, le père de Cédric, l'Attrapeur de la maison Poufsouffle, annonça qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose.

Tous, adultes et adolescents, se précipitèrent vers lui, pour découvrir avec stupeur une petite silhouette inanimée. Ioann hoqueta de surprise en reconnaissant Winky. Un silence pesant les entoura alors que les sorciers du Ministère lançaient des coups d'œil vers Croupton. Celui-ci serra les dents avant de se mettre à arpenter les alentours, créant la stupeur. Amos signala alors que c'était un peu embarrassant que l'elfe du Directeur de la Coopération Magique Internationale soit impliqué dans cette affaire. Arthur lui fit remarquer que ce n'était pas possible de faire apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres sans baguette et que les elfes n'étaient pas autorisé à en posséder une, ni même à la tenir.

- Sauf qu'elle en a une. Elle viole ainsi un article de loi. C'est un acte très grave. Croupton, avec votre accord je pense que nous pourrions voir ce qu'elle a à nous dire.

Blême et le visage hérissé de tics, il accepta et regarda Amos réveiller la créature. Celle-ci sembla un instant perdu avant de couiner en voyant la tête de mort danser dans le ciel. Sans lui laisser le temps de se remettre, Diggory commença à l'interroger. Mais il ne put en tirer qu'un certain nombre de bafouillages sans queue ni tête avec lesquels elle tentait de justifier son innocence. Quand il brandit la baguette qu'il avait trouvée, devant son nez pour l'acculer à sa faute, ce ne fut pas elle qui répondit.

- Ma baguette !

- De quoi ? S'étonna Amos déstabilisé.

- C'est ma baguette, reprit Harry en s'avançant. Je l'ai perdue tout à l'heure. Elle a dû tomber de ma poche.

- Tombée de ta poche ? Ou peut-être t'en es-tu débarrassé après avoir accompli ton méfait.

- C'est stupide d'accuser _Harry Potter_ de faire apparaître la Marque de Vous-Savez-Qui, répondit dédaigneusement Draco en plissant le nez.

- De toute façon, Harry nous a dit l'avoir perdu juste après que nous soyons rentrés dans le bois sur le chemin du Stade, compléta Hermione.

- Alors c'est toi, elfe, qui as ramassé la baguette et qui t'en es servi pour faire apparaître la Marque.

- Non, ça ne peut pas être elle. Ce n'était pas sa voix que nous avons entendue, intervint Neville. Ce n'était pas une voix d'elfe.

- C'était celle d'un homme, un homme bien humain, précisa Kerrian.

Mais toujours pas convaincu, Amos mit sa baguette en bout de celle de Harry et d'un sort, fit ressortir l'écho du dernier sort lancé. Une nouvelle tête de mort s'éleva dans une pâle copie de celle qui flottait toujours au dessus d'eux. Avec un regard vainqueur, il reprit son interrogatoire sur la petite elfe terrifiée quand Croupton lui demanda s'il insinuait par là qu'il aurait pu apprendre à la créature de tel sort. Car comme il le rappela, faire apparaître la Marque de Voldemort n'était pas donné à n'importe qui. Hermione ne put que remarquer avec stupeur puis dégout que tous les sorciers se comportaient avec l'elfe comme si elle était une moins que rien. Elle était scandalisée de ce fait, surtout après avoir vu Draco s'entretenir avec le sien de façon tout à fait agréable malgré l'urgence de la situation.

Le ton se haussa avant que Diggory n'abdique finalement face à celui qui n'avait jamais eu aucune pitié pour les Mangemorts et qui avait même envoyé son propre fils croupir à Azkaban car il en était un. Arthur avait fait remarquer avec justesse que le coupable avait très bien pu trouver la baguette de Harry, s'en servir et l'abandonner sur place en transplanant. C'était, après tout, une façon de faire très habile et très Mangemoresque. Et Winky avait certainement eu la malchance de la trouver au mauvais moment. Elle sanglota quand elle apprit qu'elle allait recevoir un vêtement. C'était la pire des punitions pour les elfes que d'être évincés de sa famille. Or c'était ce qui arrivait par ce procédé. Mais la nuit avait été longue et rapidement, les sorciers se séparèrent pour repartir s'occuper du reste de l'agitation.

- Bien, les enfants, on va rentrer à la tente maintenant. Vous aussi vous nous suivez, j'aviserais Lucius ou Severus quand on sera là-bas, annonça le père de famille en regardant les quatre enfants qui n'étaient pas sous sa garde.

Tous acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête, trop fatigués par les évènements pour refuser. Harry rangea précieusement sa baguette qu'on lui avait rendue alors que Hermione le regardait avec de gros yeux. Il comprenait que s'il ne l'avait pas perdu, beaucoup de choses auraient pu être évitées. Mais là, il voulait juste oublier tout ceci. Ron s'approcha de son père pour savoir s'il savait où étaient ses frères et sœur mais Arthur n'en savait rien non plus. Kerrian passa le bras de Draco autour de ses épaules pour l'aider à marcher alors que Ioann faisait de même de l'autre côté. Il savait qu'étant plus petit que lui, il ne l'aiderait pas beaucoup à être soutenu, mais il avait, lui, besoin d'être rassurer par sa présence.

- Monsieur Weasley, demanda-t-il d'une petite voix. Il y a eu beaucoup de blessés ?

- Oui, il y en a eu un certain nombre. Mais beaucoup vont vite se remettre.

- Est-ce que ... hésita le plus jeune.

- Je ne sais pas si ton père fait parti d'eux. Ni le tiens Draco. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils nous avaient prêté main forte mais je ne les ai pas vus. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ils vont sûrement bien. Je reconnais qu'ils sont de très bons combattants.

- Est-ce que vous avez vu ma mère ? Demanda Draco d'une voix un peu angoissée.

- Non. Pourquoi ? Elle n'est pas en sécurité avec ta sœur ?

- Non. Elle m'a confiée Moira, que j'ai envoyé chez notre grand-mère grâce à notre elfe, et elle est partie avec Black pour aider un garçon perdu.

- Je suis désolé, je ne sais rien pour elle non plus, s'attrista Arthur en voyant le blond baisser le regard de déception.

Il espérait grandement qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à Narcissa ou Severus. Il n'était pas sûr que ces deux garçons là s'en remettent si c'était le cas. Pour Lucius, c'était différent, malgré le changement de camp du blond, un lourd passif s'étendait entre eux, rendant difficile une amélioration de leurs relations. Ils eurent l'impression que le chemin retour fut plus court que l'aller car ils sortirent rapidement du bois, où bien des sorciers étaient encore réfugiés. Certains incendies étaient encore actifs et soit les Mangemorts avaient été arrêtés soit ils s'étaient enfuis. Mais une chose était sûre, c'était que l'alerte était passée. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la tente, Charlie sortit vivement.

- Papa, que se passe-t-il ? Ginny et les jumeaux sont rentrés mais pas les autres. Il faut ...

- Ils sont avec moi. Et même un peu plus. Comment ça va ici ?

- Percy s'est pris un coup et saigne du nez mais rien de grave. Bill a une belle entaille dans le bras. Les trois autres vont bien mais sont très secoués. J'ai envoyé Ginny dans ton lit avec une potion, je préfère qu'elle reste près de nous plutôt que de la renvoyer dans sa tente. Je dois avoir quelques hématomes mais rien de ... Merde, Draco ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ioann, tu vas bien ?

Arthur repoussa les questions d'un geste de main alors qu'il poussait tout le monde à l'intérieur de la tente. Il fit asseoir les jeunes avant de préparer des tasses de chocolat pour tous. Ils avaient bien besoin d'un peu de douceur pour finir cette longue nuit. Et de soins pour certains d'entre eux. Il s'accroupit d'ailleurs devant le jeune Malfoy pour vérifier l'état de sa blessure. Elle était nette et partiellement refermée mais la crasse commençait à la recouvrir. Il fallait nettoyer cela rapidement pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'infection. Mais il se redressa d'un bond, baguette à la main, imité par ses trois fils ainés quand la détonation d'un transplanage retentit à côté d'eux. Mais la tension se relâcha d'un coup quand le jeune blond se leva prestement pour aller étreindre sa mère, alors que Dobby se reculait d'un pas tout en les regardant avec soulagement.

Harry et Ron s'entreregardèrent en rougissant légèrement. Pas que cet élan de tendresse de la part de Draco les dérangeait. Après tout c'était plus que compréhensible dans ces conditions. Mais la femme avait juste une fine chemise de nuit recouverte d'un long pardessus entrouvert. Et voir Narcissa Malfoy, ainsi habillée et toute échevelée, c'était troublant. George passa un bras autour des épaules de Hermione pour la serrer contre lui alors que Ioann venait rejoindre son frère dans les bras de sa marraine.

- Salazar les garçons, je suis bien contente de vous retrouver en un seul morceau.

- Moi aussi maman.

- Tu as très bien réagi pour Moira, Draco. Dobby m'a expliqué quand je l'ai appelé pour qu'il m'amène à vous. Et je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû vous laisser seuls. J'aurais dû laisser Sirius s'occuper de ça et rester avec vous. Merlin tu as été blessé !

- Ce n'est rien maman, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Bien sûr que je m'inquiète ! Seigneur, je suis d'une insouciance !

- Ne vous fustigez pas, Mme Malfoy, j'ai moi-même laissé mes enfants et leurs amis seuls pour partir me battre, intervint Arthur.

- Il n'empêche que je fais une bien piètre mère, s'indigna-t-elle en serrant un peu plus Draco contre elle.

- Tatie ? Est-ce que tu sais si papa ...

- Il va bien, mon Chéri. Lui et Lucius s'occupent d'éteindre les feux et de réparer les dégâts. Tout va bien c'est fini. Kerrian, Neville, vous allez bien ?

Les deux garçons répondirent par l'affirmative avant qu'Arthur ne demande à Draco de se rasseoir pour le soigner. Pendant qu'il nettoyait la jambe du garçon pour ensuite la désinfecter, il demanda à chaque groupe de raconter ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Dobby qui n'avait pas bougé depuis son arrivée avec sa maîtresse s'approcha et l'aida en faisant apparaitre quelques bandages propres. Fred finissait son récit quand Sirius apparut dans la tente. Instinctivement, il s'approcha de son fils pour le serrer contre lui. Mais quand Hermione commença à raconter leur périple, il ne put s'empêcher de lui promettre une petite leçon dès leur retour pour avoir ainsi égaré sa baguette. Ioann resta silencieux tout le temps, se contentant de se serrer contre Narcissa. Et celle-ci ne lésinait pas en câlins pour rassurer son filleul qui finit d'ailleurs par somnoler contre elle.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi les Mangemorts ont transplané en voyant la Marque des Ténèbres. Ils auraient dû au contraire asseoir leur position fièrement non ? Demanda Fred.

- Peu de Mangemorts de la dernière guerre sont encore en liberté, répondit Sirius. Vu leur nombre ce soir, ils ont recruté. Mais cela n'empêche pas que les anciens ont eu du mal à refaire une vie après la chute du Lord. Beaucoup sont d'ailleurs tombés. Soit morts, soit arrêtés. Je ne pense pas que Bellatrix était là ce soir, mais il reste les Carrow et Macnair. Et quand on sait comment ils ont décimé leurs propres troupes au fil des ans, ils n'ont sûrement pas dû être ravis de voir la marque de leur maitre réapparaitre. Car ils prendront cher quand Voldemort se rendra compte qu'il a perdu ses meilleurs commandants.

- Mais il est tard, coupa Narcissa. Je ne sais pas pour vos enfants, Arthur, mais les quatre miens seront mieux dans leur lit.

- Vous avez raison. Et si Molly apprend ce qu'il s'est passé avant notre retour, elle va se faire un sang d'encre. On essaiera d'attraper un Portoloin à l'Aube. Draco ta jambe sera totalement guérie dans quelques heures. La blessure était profonde mais les chairs n'ont pas été déchirées. C'était propre et ça disparaitra vite. Pour ton coude, je ne peux que soulager un peu la douleur. Ma femme aurait pu te soigner car elle a une grande habitude des entorses, foulures et autres blessures de ce genre avec nos enfants, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Il te faudra voir un Médicomage rapidement pour ne pas empirer les choses.

- On ira voir Poppy tout à l'heure, confirma Narcissa alors que Dobby bandait le coude de son petit Maitre et qu'Arthur faisait apparaître de la glace. Et il ne forcera pas sur son bras en attendant. Merci de ce que vous avez fait pour les enfants, Monsieur Weasley.

- Vous auriez fait la même chose avec les mieux, balaya le rouquin. Et appelez-moi Arthur. Après que mon Ron ait affirmé avec tant de force qu'il était ami avec votre fils, je pense que vous pouvez utiliser mon prénom.

Narcissa sourit à voir le jeune Weasley marmonner que c'était dans le feu de l'action et pour fermer son claper à Croupton qui l'énervait, alors que Draco reniflait en affichant un air de mépris en regardant le Gryffondor. Sans surprise cette partie là allait rester dans leurs différentes taquineries.

- Alors appelez-moi Narcissa. Après ce que vous avez fait pour mon fils, mon filleul et leurs amis, ce n'est que justice, surtout maintenant que nos garçons sont de très grands amis.

- Mamaaaan !

- Allons mon chéri, c'est bien que tu te fasses plein de nouveaux amis.

Tout le monde rigola de l'air bougon du blond sauf Ron qui n'appréciait pas la tournure des évènements. Si jamais les adultes décidaient qu'ils devaient passer le reste des vacances ensemble, il ferait comme Snape Junior et mettrait les voiles !

- Tu sais papa, intervint Charlie grandement amusé, Bill, les jumeaux et moi-même sommes déjà amis avec le Petit Prince, et pas que depuis ce soir. Donc même si Ron n'est pas encore convaincu de ses amitiés, tu ne peux pas l'utiliser pour proposer ceci.

Ron le regarda avec gratitude alors que George s'était approché pour ébouriffer un peu plus les cheveux du blond boudeur.

- Bien, ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai déjà un endormi sur les bras. Il est temps de rentrer maintenant. Kerrian, peux-tu aider Draco tant que sa jambe n'est pas totalement guérie ?

- Bien sûr Narcissa. Mais vous ne voulez pas plutôt que ce soit Neville qui l'aide et que je me charge de porter Ioann ? Il n'est pas très épais et franchement, il vaut mieux qu'il continue de dormir, il a été très secoué ce soir.

- Je vais m'en charger, déclara Sirius. Je vous raccompagne. Il n'y a normalement plus de danger, mais je préfère ne pas tenter le diable. Harry, on se verra demain ou après demain, je risque d'être un peu pris le temps de régler les affaires urgentes, mais je te rejoindrais au plus tard Samedi. Scrimgeour n'a pas le choix, il est obligé de me laisser mon week-end malgré les évènements.

Narcissa sourit à son cousin quand il souleva Ioann dans ses bras comme s'il était un fétu de paille. Elle salua tout le monde avant de le laisser passer devant puis de pousser son fils et Kerrian à le suivre. Ensuite elle attrapa Neville par les épaules et l'entraina avec elle. Le chemin jusqu'à leur propre tente se fit en silence. L'image que reflétait le camping était dérangeante et n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait été plus tôt dans la journée. Des tentes calcinées, d'autres détruites, de la fumée qui s'accrochait bien que la plupart des incendies soient éteints. Narcissa vit Neville détourner son regard et se dit qu'eux aussi feraient bien de partir à l'aube. Les garçons n'avaient pas à supporter cette ambiance plus longtemps après avoir subi tant d'évènements difficiles.

Elle resserra sa prise sur le Gryffondor avant de caresser doucement la joue de son fils. Et s'ils n'avaient pas de Portoloin, alors Dobby, qui les suivait en silence, se chargerait de les renvoyer à la maison au plus vite. D'une voix lasse, elle en parla à Sirius en lui disant qu'il serait peut-être bon que Kreattur face de même avec la famille Weasley et que s'il rechignait, elle se chargerait de lui demander. Sirius acquiesça alors que la blonde se disait qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'une autre mère s'angoisse plus que de raison. Et Molly avait fait de bons enfants, elle ne méritait pas de se ronger les sangs en se demandant s'ils étaient tous entiers. C'était sûrement ce qu'on appelait l'entraide des mamans.


	64. Déconvenue

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen, Connors, Moïra et Kerrian.

Béta : BettyMars

Rha, désolée pour ce petit contretemps dans la publication … entre orage et coupure de courant chez moi et défaut de connectivité chez ma bêta, je n'ai pu récupérer la deuxième correction de ce chapitre avant de partir au boulot ce matin et là je viens juste de rentrer et je vois que ma beta ne me l'a pas envoyé… tant pis, il a déjà été corrigé une fois, je modifierais plus tard s'il faut, mais je vous l'envoie maintenant. Aussi je ne papote pas plus comme ça vous l'aurez plus rapidement. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre et je vous dis à dans une semaine pour la suite :)

* * *

Phrase défi : Ce n'est pas négociable.

* * *

**Chapitre 63 : Déconvenue.**

_Vendredi 26 Août 1994._

Lucius n'avait pas fermé l'œil du reste de la nuit. Avec les évènements récents, il n'avait pas pu. Il avait transformé un des fauteuils en lit d'appoint afin que Narcissa puisse dormir un peu. C'était elle qui avait demandé à rester dans la même tente que les garçons. Mais honnêtement, il pouvait affirmer qu'il le lui aurait fortement suggéré si elle ne l'avait pas fait. Il n'aurait pas été tranquille de la savoir seule dans l'autre tente. Mine de rien, il avait cru mourir quand il avait appris qu'elle était allée au front. Les adolescents s'étaient endormis rapidement malgré leur état de choc plus ou moins important. Ioann avait heureusement pris de l'avance et ne s'était même pas réveillé lorsque Black l'avait glissé dans son lit. C'était une bonne chose car il aurait très certainement demandé après Severus et celui-ci n'était pas revenu de la nuit.

Les premiers rayons de soleil venaient tout juste de se lever sur les restes du camping. Durant toute la nuit, les organisateurs avaient dû gérer le flot de sorciers désirant rentrer chez eux au plus vite. Des Portoloins avaient été créés d'urgence pour pouvoir faire le lien avec les premiers départs prévus en matinée. Regardant une mère, en pleurs, passer rapidement devant lui en serrant son jeune fils contre elle, Lucius se dit qu'ils avaient eu de la chance. Il y avait eu beaucoup de blessés et quelques morts. Pas beaucoup en proportion de la quantité de sorciers présents sur le site. Mais suffisamment pour que cette finale de Mondial se finisse amèrement. Il fit demi-tour et entra dans la tente. Il trouva Narcissa, réveillée et apprêtée pendant que Dobby s'occupait de ranger leurs affaires.

- Tu as une mine affreuse, Chéri.

- Je dirais que tu es juste un peu mieux. As-tu réussi à dormir un peu ?

- Mon sommeil était agité mais j'ai dormi un peu. Veux-tu te reposer un peu avant de rentrer ? Je monterais la garde, proposa Narcissa.

- Non. Il n'y a plus de risque maintenant. Mais je préfèrerais qu'on rentre rapidement, je me reposerais plus tard.

- J'enverrais les garçons à la sieste et ce ne sera pas négociable. Tu pourras en profiter également.

- On verra. Je vais voir s'ils sont réveillés. Dobby, quand ils seront prêts, on transplanera tous au Manoir. Puis je te laisserais finir de plier les affaires et tout rapporter.

- Bien Maître, Dobby aidera les Maitres avec les enfants puis reviendra tout ranger.

Lucius le remercia rapidement avant de se diriger vers la chambre. Il poussa la cloison mobile et regarda discrètement. Draco était dans le lit de son frère et le tenait dans ses bras. Mais des murmures lui apprirent qu'ils étaient réveillés. Neville dormait encore alors que Kerrian avait les yeux grands ouverts, fixés sur le plafond. C'était une bonne chose. Il entra dans la chambre attirant le regard des trois garçons. Il s'approcha de son fils et de son neveu et leur demanda s'ils allaient bien. La réponse positive fut un gros mensonge mais il n'approfondit pas. Il verrait avec Severus comment gérer le moral de la troupe plus tard. Là il n'avait pas assez de repos pour réussir quoi que ce soit. Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'orphelin pour s'enquérir de son état. Et sans surprise, il n'était pas au mieux. Puis enfin il réveilla doucement le dormeur. Il leur demanda de rapidement se préparer afin de rentrer au plus vite.

Le silence, peu courant entre les quatre adolescents, était lourd de sous-entendus. Les troubles de la nuit étaient encore bien marqués dans les yeux de chacun. Ioann demanda où était son père et Narcissa lui répondit qu'il les rejoindrait au Manoir car il était encore occupé. Un laboratoire provisoire avait été monté et le professeur, ainsi qu'un certain nombre d'autres personnes, un minimum dotées de connaissances en potions et volontaires, étaient chargés d'approvisionner l'infirmerie de secours qui s'était improvisée. Ce n'était pas totalement la vérité mais il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus pour l'instant. Rapidement, Lucius s'occupa de le transplaner alors que Narcissa se chargeait de son grand garçon et que Dobby faisait de même avec les deux autres. Aussitôt arrivés, le père repartit afin de signaler leur départ pendant que l'elfe préparait un gros petit déjeuner à base de chocolat en tous genres.

Ils étaient en train de manger en silence quand Narcissa arriva dans la cuisine suivie de Poppy. L'infirmière accepta un thé le temps qu'ils finissent tranquillement. Quand ce fut fait, elle commença par regarder les blessures de Draco. Sa coupure était bien refermée et seule une trace encore rouge et un léger picotement témoignaient de la gravité que cela avait été. Elle lui passa un baume afin que cela ne le gêne pas, mais confirma que tout aurait vite disparu. Pour son coude, par contre, c'était un peu différent.

- Tu as une entorse modérée. Sans l'adrénaline et la potion de soin, tu aurais beaucoup souffert mon grand.

- C'est ce matin que la douleur était forte, grimaça-t-il.

- C'est normal. Maintenant, ton bras a besoin de repos, donc tu ne forces pas dessus. Tu le garderas en écharpe pendant deux jours. Pas plus, sinon tes muscles vont s'ankyloser. La glace qu'Arthur t'as mis cette nuit et le bandage serré ont permis de diminuer l'enflure et l'ecchymose. Mais tu dois absolument faire attention pendant les deux prochaines semaines. C'est un ordre.

- Mais c'est bientôt la rentrée ! Et il faut encore que je m'entraine pour le Quidditch !

- Draco, si tu vas à l'encontre de mes ordres, ce n'est pas pendant deux semaines que tu seras privé de sport. Tu risques des séquelles qui ne te permettront pas de remonter sur un balai.

- D'accord, grommela le blond.

- Bien, je te ferai aussi passer quelques potions pour aider les ligaments à se remettre correctement. Il doit m'en rester un peu et d'ici demain j'en aurais refait. Maintenant à toi Ioann. Alors as-tu été blessé quelque part ?

- Non. J'ai rien eu Tatie.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, c'est juste que mentalement c'était difficile ...

- C'est normal, répondit Poppy d'une voix douce. As-tu pu dormir après ?

- Oui. En fait je me suis endormi dans les bras de Tatie Cissa et je ne sais pas comment j'ai atterri dans mon lit après.

- C'est Sirius Black qui t'a porté, intervint Neville. Et il a été touché par un _Stupéfix_, Madame Pomfresh.

- Ah, donc tu n'as pas « rien » eu.

- Oui mais c'était pas grave comme sort.

- C'est vrai, mais même si tu es remis, ton corps a encaissé beaucoup de choses ces derniers mois. Et un simple _Stupéfix_ peut avoir de graves répercussions.

Elle agita sa baguette autour de lui, fronça le nez et incanta dans un murmure. Ioann angoissa un peu de la voir faire mais son sourire le soulagea. Elle lui prescrit uniquement du repos. Puis elle fit le tour de la table. Elle soigna les quelques écorchures de Neville et fut ravie de voir qu'au moins l'un d'eux n'avait rien en laissant à Kerrian quelques potions de Sommeil sans rêve. Son retour au foyer était imminent et il était inimaginable qu'il voit ses nuits agitées alors qu'il serait seul à affronter cela.

- Bien, j'aurais préféré qu'aucun de vous ne soit blessé, mais je suis satisfaite que ce soit bénin.

- Tatie ? Demanda Ioann d'une voix rauque. Est-ce que ... est-ce que tu crois que le docteur Dawson accepterait une séance aujourd'hui ?

L'infirmière le regarda avec attention. Elle savait qu'il avait été secoué. Elle l'avait imaginé dès qu'elle avait su pour l'attaque. Mais qu'il demande de lui-même à voir le Psychomage était un énorme pas en avant.

- Je vais me débrouiller pour qu'il t'accorde un peu de temps. Je suis fière de toi, p'tit bouchon, car je sais que ce n'est pas une décision facile. Et vous trois, si vous avez besoin de parler de ce qu'il s'est passé, n'hésitez pas à venir voir l'un de nous. Qu'importe le moment, vous ne devez pas garder cela pour vous, c'est compris ? Et vous Monsieur Wise, plus que les autres, car vous n'aurez personne pour vous aider au foyer.

- Je sais. Mais j'ai l'habitude d'être seul.

- Ici vous ne l'êtes pas, alors profitez-en. Narcissa, j'aimerais également vérifier que vous allez bien.

- C'est le cas, Poppy, juste quelques petites brulures et quelques égratignures, rien d'important.

- Laissez-moi donc juger de l'importance de ces blessures par moi-même. Alors les garçons vont aller prendre l'air ou se reposer dans leur chambre et je vais vous ...

- Bonjour tout le monde.

- Papa ! S'écria Ioann en se jetant sur un Severus passablement fatigué. J'ai eu si peur.

- Je sais mon grand. Mais c'est fini maintenant.

- Et quand j'en aurais fini avec Narcissa, je crois qu'il serait de bon ton de vous examiner, Severus.

- Je vais bien.

- Oui je sais, comme tout le monde autour de cette table, ironisa l'infirmière. Et vous y passerez tout de même.

Les deux adultes s'affrontèrent du regard avant que le professeur n'abdique en roulant des yeux. Dans le domaine médical, il aurait de toute façon toujours tort face à elle.

o0o

Alors qu'au Manoir la matinée s'amorçait avec calme et fatigue, au Terrier, Molly s'évertuait à examiner chacun de ses enfants sous toutes les coutures. Ils étaient arrivés au compte goute, Bill et Ginny en premier, suivis par les autres, toujours deux par deux, en étant transplanés par l'elfe de Sirius ou par ceux qui étaient capable de faire du transplanage d'escorte. L'Auror avait promis de ne pas tarder à rentrer. Il était censé être en congé pour la fin de semaine et ne comptait pas offrir son week-end à Scrimgeour. Une fois qu'il aurait fait son rapport, gérer la panique au Ministère ne faisait pas partie de ses fonctions.

Molly avait rapidement installé tout le monde à table pour leur servir un copieux petit déjeuner en leur demandant de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Bill ne put réprimer un sourire quand les jumeaux commencèrent à raconter la finale de Quidditch avec entrain avant de se faire reprendre par leur mère qui ne parlait pas du tout de cela. Un regard avec Charlie lui confirma qu'il n'était pas le seul à se dire qu'ils s'étaient remis du choc de l'attaque. Percy soupira d'exaspération avant de leur signaler que des choses bien plus graves méritaient qu'on s'attarde dessus et Ron ne put s'empêcher de lui signaler que l'épaisseur des fonds de chaudrons n'était pas non plus importante et que ça ne l'avait pas empêché de les bassiner avec tout l'été. Il fallait avouer que depuis qu'il était entré au Ministère dès l'obtention de ses ASPIC, l'air pompeux de ce Weasley n'était pas allé en s'arrangeant.

Une fois qu'Arthur eut expliqué les évènements à sa femme, les jeunes roulèrent des yeux en la voyant les ausculter une nouvelle fois avec attention. Pendant ce temps là, Bill avait lu les différents articles présents dans le journal afin de voir si tout était correct ou si leur père allait devoir abréger ses vacances pour aider ses collègues. Mais une chose était certaine, c'était que le Daily Wizard relatait les faits de façon honnête et intelligente.

- C'est une chance que Lucius ait mis la Gazette sur le banc de touche, fit remarquer Charlie. C'est dommage de forcer certains journalistes à être au chômage technique pour l'incompétence de leur rédacteur en chef, mais au moins Skeeter n'a pas mis sa touche de venin à tout ça.

- On pourrait presque croire qu'il avait prévu le coup, persifla Percy. Il y a de nombreuses personnes qui trouvent qu'il passe bien trop de temps au Ministère alors qu'il n'y est pas employé.

- Fais-nous plaisir Perce et tais-toi, s'exaspéra le dresseur de dragons. Lucius n'a pas besoin de travailler pour vivre étant donné qu'en gérant correctement son argent, sa famille est à l'abri du besoin pendant quelques générations. Mais cela n'empêche pas que c'est une bonne chose qu'il fourre son nez dans les affaires de Fudge. Je ne l'aime pas ce Ministre, trop près de ses intérêts et trop malléable en fonction de l'opinion publique. Et vu ce que la Gazette a fait à la famille Snape, c'est une bonne chose qu'il soit très présent.

- Surtout quand visiblement des gens du Ministère n'ont pas la conscience tranquille. Qui sait quelle pourriture agit sous couvert de sa position. Ils n'ont toujours personne pour la disparition des dossiers de Soloviev, papa ?

- Non, Bill, toujours rien. Mais avec la coupe du monde, l'affaire a un peu était mise de côté je pense, et elle n'est pas prête d'être ressortie, répondit Arthur.

- Je suis sûr que personne au Ministère ne pourrait faire ça, indiqua Percy.

- Tu sais, fiston, tu es trop jeune pour t'en souvenir, mais du temps de la guerre, il s'est avéré qu'au moins un Mangemort était employé au Département des Mystères.

- Rookwood ? Demanda Bill.

- Exact. La leçon est valable pour vous tous, mais il ne faut jamais faire entièrement confiance à quelqu'un sans avoir bien réfléchi à la situation. Il y a une chose de sûre, c'est qu'il y a de nouvelles recrues du côté sombre et ils peuvent être n'importe qui. Même à Poudlard faites attention à ce que vous dites et à qui vous le faites.

- Mais papa, Poudlard est le lieu le plus sécurisé du Royaume Uni, s'étonna Ron.

- Sauf qu'entre un professeur possédé par Voldemort, un Basilic, des Détraqueurs et des Mangemorts, on a eu la certitude, ces trois dernières années, que le château n'est pas aussi sécurisé que ça ... lui indiqua Harry d'une voix sombre.

Cette phrase amena un lourd silence qui prenait une toute autre dimension pour les adultes. En effet, cette année, Poudlard allait accueillir un évènement important et personne ne pouvait garantir que tout se passerait bien. Après tout, il y avait déjà eu des morts les précédentes fois. Mais ils ne diraient rien aux enfants. Déjà ils n'étaient pas autorisés à le faire. Mais en plus, ils préféraient leur laisser la surprise. Finalement Molly envoya tout le monde se recoucher car il était bien trop tôt et que leurs têtes prouvaient combien ils étaient fatigués. Bill et Charlie décidèrent plutôt d'aller se reposer à l'extérieur. L'ainé devait repartir à la fin du week-end alors que son frère rentrait en Roumanie après avoir accompagné le reste de la fratrie à la gare. Aussi, ils voulaient s'octroyer un peu de temps ensemble comme ils avaient toujours apprécié le faire.

Les jumeaux s'éclipsèrent sous le regard soupçonneux de leur mère, particulièrement quand elle comprit qu'ils s'étaient enfermés dans leur propre chambre alors que leurs lits étaient dans celle de Ron jusqu'à la rentrée. Ginny ne rechigna pas pour aller prolonger sa nuit. Elle avait beau avoir eu droit à une potion pour dormir, elle se sentait encore fatiguée. Et elle devait bien avouer que le ronronnement de Pattenrond, qui était venu sur ses genoux pour se faire câliner, la berçait progressivement. D'ailleurs le chat la suivit vivement et s'étala sur le lit pour faire une petite sieste à ses côtés.

Le Trio prit la direction de la chambre des garçons. Harry et Ron s'avachirent sur leurs lits, ravis de leur position alors que Hermione s'assit dignement sur le lit du brun en poussant un peu ses pieds. Après un moment de silence, ils se mirent à reparler de ce qu'il s'était passé dans le bois. Entre leur fuite et la Marque des Ténèbres.

- Tu crois que Winky a réellement fait apparaitre la Marque ou que, comme mon père l'a dit, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait pu faire ça, répondit Hermione d'une voix lointaine. Un elfe de maison ne peut pas faire volontairement quelque chose que son maître ne lui a pas dit de faire.

- Sauf que l'an dernier, celui des Malfoy a pris lui-même des initiatives pour soi-disant sauver son Petit Maître, ajouta Harry en tentant de se remémorer la conversation qu'il avait surprise à l'infirmerie entre la créature et Draco.

- Oui, mais Winky était terrifiée. Je pense vraiment comme ton père, Ron. En plus ce Croupton, et tous les autres d'ailleurs, étaient vraiment désobligeants avec elle. Leur façon de lui parler était scandaleuse.

- Mione, tout le monde traite les elfes comme ça. Tout comme les elfes aiment servir leur Maître, il y a des choses indéniables avec ces créatures.

- Pas tout le monde, non, répondit sèchement la fille. Draco, lui, ne parle pas ainsi à son elfe et même Sirius qui pourtant n'aime pas le sien a été plus gentil avec Kreattur !

- Pour mon père ce n'est pas une référence, sa gentillesse avec son elfe est assez récente, nuança le jeune Potter. Si j'ai bien compris, il s'est passé un truc cet été et ils ont trouvé un terrain d'entente. Mais je te promets qu'en cherchant dans mes vieux souvenirs, quand on habitait encore chez les Black, ils passaient plus de temps à s'insulter qu'autre chose.

- Et Malfoy est un peu un cas à part. Il a la fâcheuse habitude de faire le contraire de ce qu'on attend qu'il fasse, fit remarquer Ron.

Hermione faillit rajouter quelque chose mais comprit que de toute façon, elle n'aurait pas le dernier mot là-dessus. Mais étant en grande partie Moldue, il y avait des choses qui la révoltaient. Et cette notion d'esclavage que véhiculaient tous ce qui entouraient les elfes de maison en était une. Mais de toute façon, elle n'avait pas la tête assez reposée pour pouvoir bien argumenter. Aussi elle enchaina sur un autre sujet.

- Je me demande comment vont les autres. Neville avait l'air d'aller pas trop mal, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Draco et Ioann.

- Pour Ioann ça se comprend, compatit Harry. Il a vécu les Mangemorts il y a quelques mois et il ne s'en est tiré qu'avec beaucoup de chances mais aussi pas mal de blessures. Malfoy, lui, n'a pas eu de chance. Il a été le seul blessé et sa coupure était assez moche.

- Bah, il s'en remettra, relativisa Ron. Il est increvable ce type. Bon, il en chie pas mal, mais au final il s'en sort toujours.

- Ronald franchement !

- Quoi ? C'est pas vrai peut-être ?

- J'avoue qu'il n'a pas tort, rigola Harry.

- Ah les garçons, que vous êtes bêtes, soupira la jeune fille en roulant des yeux. Kerrian avait l'air en forme aussi. Il est sympathique je trouve.

- Mais bien sûr. Dis juste que tu es très intéressée par ce qu'il peut t'apprendre sur la magie en dehors de Poudlard. Ah au fait, Harry, je suis désolé, mais alors vraiment désolé pour toi.

- Pourquoi cela ? S'étonna son ami.

- Parce que je crois bien que tu n'auras pas de joli poème pour la St Valentin cette année. Ginny n'avait d'yeux que pour le nouveau hier.

- T'es con, pouffa le brun. En plus j'en ai pas eu non plus cette année donc ça va pas me changer beaucoup.

- Ouais, peut-être, mais finalement je préférais quand elle bavait sur toi, au moins j'étais sûr qu'elle n'était pas intéressée comme ça par les garçons.

-Dis aussi que je ne suis pas un mec !

- J'ai pas dis ça.

- Si, tu l'as dit !

- Ok, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire alors. Mais elle n'a que treize ans et la regarder loucher sur ce type trop vieux pour elle, moi ça ne me plait pas !

- Moi aussi je le trouve beau garçon, intervint Hermione d'une voix rêveuse.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que vous lui trouvez à ce grand échalas, fit Ron, méprisant. De toute façon il a un an de plus que toi et vous n'avez rien en commun.

- Tu as raison, Ronald, j'ai six mois de plus que toi et je commence à vraiment me demander ce que je peux bien trouver d'intéressant à un gamin dans ton genre ! Oh et Kerrian n'a pas un an de plus que moi, mais quelques mois tout au plus !

Relevant le menton dans une moue provocatrice, elle se releva et quitta la chambre en claquant la porte.

- Tu crois qu'elle est en ... zone rouge ? Grimaça Ron.

- Je sais pas, mais je dirais qu'un rouquin sans subtilité lui est resté en travers de la gorge.

- Quoi ? J'ai rien dit de spécial pour qu'elle prenne la mouche comme ça.

- Tu sais, elle nous dit souvent qu'on est pas très futés, mais je pense avoir une longueur d'avance sur toi sur ce coup. Et franchement, la prochaine fois, évite de dénigrer ses nouveaux amis de cette façon là. Surtout qu'elle a raison, il a l'air sympa.

- Il est ami avec la Fouine.

- Et alors ? Tu as bien dit toi-même que toi aussi t'étais ami avec lui, ricana Harry.

- Je dis une fois une connerie et on me la ressort à toutes les sauces, soupira le roux.

- Si tu n'en avais dit qu'une ... et puis Kerrian est aussi l'ami de Neville, et lui, c'est vraiment ton ami non ?

- Ouais, mais Neville est ami avec la Fouine aussi.

Harry leva les mains en signe d'abandon avant de se lover contre son oreiller. Il avait réellement un coup de barre, et en prime il était fatigué rien qu'à l'idée de devoir faire tampon entre ses deux amis le temps qu'ils se reparlent normalement. Car une chose était sûre, Hermione était assez remontée pour leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Il était peut-être lâche, mais en entendant Ron maronner dans son coin, il se prit à penser qu'il serait ravi si en arrivant, Sirius annonçait qu'ils rentraient tous les deux chez eux pour la dernière semaine de vacances.

o0o

Lucius passa une main lasse sur son visage. Salazar, il se faisait bien trop vieux pour se battre, faire nuit blanche et s'occuper des détails le lendemain. Bien que cette fois, il avait juste fait un débriefing avec Scrimgeour, des évènements de la nuit et annuler le Portoloin de retour de la famille. Cela avait d'ailleurs grandement soulagé l'employé du Ministère en gestion des Portoloins. Un de ses collègues en congé avait pris sur lui pour s'occuper de l'évacuation du camping dès les Mangemorts partis et il avait pris la relève au pied levé alors qu'une foule compacte s'était massée auprès de lui pour fuir ce lieu de malheur. Puis Lucius avait directement transplané dans un endroit protégé à proximité de la maison de Minerva. Il ne savait pas si sa fille avait réussi à s'endormir après ce qu'elle avait vécu mais il était persuadé qu'elle n'était pas rassurée et attendait sûrement que Narcissa et lui viennent la chercher.

Il s'arrêta au bout de l'allée et regarda la petite maison se matérialiser devant lui. Par précaution, elle avait été mise sous _Fidelitas_ depuis des années et aux vues des nouveaux évènements, c'était de bon augure. Jetant un regard autour de lui pour être sûr qu'aucun Moldu ne le regardait, il poussa le petit portillon et arriva dans le petit jardin du professeur de Métamorphose. Il n'était pas très grand mais il était très agréable et confortable, enfin une fois la première semaine de vacances estivale passée. Car dix mois sans entretien laissaient des traces sur la végétation. Les volets étaient ouverts, mais Lucius était persuadé que Minerva était debout depuis l'arrivée de la fillette. Elle avait dû s'inquiéter pour le reste de la famille. Il n'eut d'ailleurs pas à frapper à la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement.

- Merlin merci, vous voici enfin ! Entrez donc et dites moi ce qu'il s'est passé. Votre elfe n'a dit que le minimum et pour qu'il amène une Moïra en larmes et choquée, ce n'était sûrement pas pour des broutilles.

- N'avez-vous pas lu le journal de ce matin ?

- Il n'arrive qu'en fin de matinée par ici, la Gazette arrivait plus tôt mais comme vous le savez, leurs presses sont à l'arrêt.

- Les Mangemorts ont attaqué les Moldus puis les Nés-de-Moldus du camping, soupira Lucius en acceptant la tasse de thé bien chaude qu'on lui déposait devant lui. Où est ma fille ?

- Elle a mis du temps à s'endormir et s'est réveillé moins d'une heure plus tard avec un cauchemar. Elle avait besoin de repos alors je lui ai donné une potion. Elle ne devait plus tarder à se réveiller maintenant.

- Merci d'avoir pris soin d'elle au pied levé.

- Pas de quoi, balaya le professeur. Vous savez que vous pouvez toujours compter sur moi pour les enfants, quel que soit le moment ou l'heure. Comment vont les garçons ?

- Draco a été blessé mais rien de méchant. Ils ont surtout été très secoués. Apprenez que la Marque des Ténèbres a volé dans les cieux cette nuit ... et qu'ils se sont trouvés sur les lieux au mauvais moment. Le Ministère leur est tombé dessus. Heureusement que Weasley était là. Croupton avait visiblement du mal à faire la part des choses et était prêt à enfermer des gosses à Azkaban !

- Quoi ?

- Ils ont également eu la chance d'être aux côtés de Harry Potter à ce moment là. Il est difficile d'accuser ce garçon là d'un tel crime.

- Comment Ioann a pris cette attaque ?

- Mal. C'est une bonne chose qu'il voit un psy, cela l'aidera à passer par-dessus. J'espère aussi que Severus est rentré maintenant.

- Laissez-moi deviner, il a préparé un assortiment de potions de soins ?

- Au début oui ... jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne que Milovan avait été transféré d'urgence à Ste Mangouste.

- Oh par tous les cieux ! Est-ce grave ?

- Assez. Il a pris un mauvais sort qui lui a brulé une bonne partie du torse. Ses poumons ont été touchés. Les dernières nouvelles que j'ai eues indiquaient qu'il avait été mis sous aide respiratoire et plongé dans un coma artificiel afin de ne pas trop souffrir.

- Ioann est au courant ?

- Il ne l'était pas quand je l'ai transplané au Manoir. Si Severus n'est pas rentré, je lui dirais à mon retour. Cette journée devait être euphorique grâce au sport et elle tourne vraiment au tragique.

- Comment les Mangemorts ont-ils pu faire autant de dégâts ? Ils ne sont pas tellement nombreux maintenant.

- Hélas là aussi ça a changé. Ils ont recruté. Certaines choses sont sûres, ma chère belle-sœur n'était pas là, et je me suis retrouvé face à Macnair.

- Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait parler de lui.

- Bellatrix était en Albanie au début de l'été. Et il y a des grandes chances pour que le Lord Noir y ait été également. Je suis persuadé qu'elle s'est mise en quête de le retrouver et de l'aider. Tout comme je suis presque sûre que les attaques qu'elle a perpétrées avec les Carrow n'étaient qu'une façon de détourner nos attentions des actions de Walden. Il se chargeait très certainement de recruter en secret et sous notre nez, s'énerva Lucius en se frottant la tempe alors qu'une migraine arrivait. Il y avait pas mal de jeunes recrues relativement bien entrainées, mais j'ai aussi retrouvé de vieilles connaissances.

- Lesquelles ?

- Je ne pourrais pas vous donner l'identité de tous, je ne suis pas en état de chercher au fond de ma mémoire, mais certaines voix m'ont éveillé des souvenirs. Seule celle d'Elliot Parkinson m'a particulièrement marqué.

- Le père de Pansy Parkinson ? Vous êtes sûr ? Il n'était pourtant pas Mangemort ...

- Il ne l'était pas. Mais du temps de la guerre, il adhérait déjà aux idéaux de notre cause. Visiblement, cette fois, il a décidé d'être de la partie à part entière.

- Merlin, quelle terrible période vivons-nous. Si vous le voyez avant moi, dites à Severus que j'irais veiller Milovan cet après midi. Qu'il s'occupe de son fils et se repose.

- Papaaa !

Lucius ne put répondre à Minerva. Il se retourna à la supplique et recueillit une Moïra en pleurs dans ses bras. Il l'assit correctement sur ses genoux avant de la réconforter. Les sanglots étaient désordonnés et bruyants, comme les enfants savaient si bien le faire. Et cela lui serra un peu plus le cœur. Il attrapa le mouchoir que la directrice de Gryffondor lui fit passer pour essuyer le nez coulant de la fillette avant de la bercer doucement. Quand elle fut un peu calmée, il l'installa différemment tout en la gardant sur ses genoux et en lui permettant de déjeuner plus facilement. Mais elle ne mangea pas beaucoup. Juste un toast et un verre de jus de citrouille. Elle avait beau avoir dormi, aidée d'une potion, Lucius voyait dans ses gestes qu'elle était toujours fatiguée. Une grande sieste familiale, voilà ce qu'il leur faudrait à tous ...

o0o

Pendant ce temps là, le Manoir n'était pas aussi serein que voulu. Severus avait annoncé à son fils l'état de son parrain et comme il s'en était douté, Ioann avait eu du mal à encaisser ce nouveau choc. Le destin avait été de son côté quand Poppy l'avait contacté pour lui signaler que le Docteur Dawson serait à Poudlard en fin de matinée pour voir le garçon. Le professeur en avait été soulagé. Avec ce qu'ils avaient vécu en moins de douze heures, il avait peur que l'adolescent se referme sur lui. Les conséquences pourraient être dramatiques. Et quand il sut que c'était lui-même qui avait demandé à le voir, il comprit que cette fois, il était réellement sur la voie de la guérison. Depuis, ils étaient installés dans la chambre du plus jeune, à se réconforter l'un l'autre tout en s'inquiétant pour le journaliste.

Narcissa n'avait pas non plus chaumé. Si elle avait laissé les Snape entre eux, elle avait tout de même trois ados secoués sur les bras. Après que Poppy l'ait examinée et soit repartie, elle avait tout de suite contacté Augusta Londubat pour la rassurer sur la santé de son petit fils et pour l'inviter à le rejoindre. Elle prit juste quelques instants pour modifier la cheminée de façon à ce qu'elle puisse passer après avoir lu l'adresse du Manoir. La vielle dame avait rapidement répondu à son appel. Elle avait lu le journal peu de temps avant et s'inquiétait grandement pour Neville. Elle oublia son ressentiment pour cette famille en remerciant la blonde de l'avoir avertie. Celle-ci ne lui fit qu'un sourire las avant de la conduire à la chambre du garçon. Comme elle s'en doutait, il n'était pas là mais elle invita la vieille dame à s'installer le temps qu'elle aille le chercher. Puis elle s'était dirigée vers la chambre de son fils. Sans surprise, elle trouva Draco allongé sur son lit, Kerrian et Neville assis de part et d'autre.

- Neville, j'ai appelé ta grand-mère, elle t'attend dans ta chambre.

- Merci beaucoup, soupira le garçon avec soulagement.

Draco et Ioann avaient pu trouver un peu de réconfort dans les bras de leurs parents et même sans être jaloux, il avait regretté de ne pas pouvoir faire de même. Surtout maintenant que la tension était retombée et qu'ils étaient en sécurité au Manoir, plus que jamais l'envie d'être auprès de sa grand-mère l'avait tiraillé. Mais il n'avait pas osé en parler de peur que ses hôtes ne le prennent pour un ingrat à vouloir rentrer chez lui. Le regard tendre de Narcissa quand il passa devant elle lui prouva combien il avait eu tort. Elle était une maman très attentive même envers ceux qui n'étaient pas ses enfants. Il ne comprenait pas comment deux sœurs pouvaient être aussi différentes. L'une était aimante et attentionnée, l'autre était une folle furieuse qui s'amusait à torturer. Il ne connaissait rien de la troisième sœur, mais le peu qu'il avait connu Nymphadora, lui indiquait qu'elle devait être plus comme Narcissa que comme Bellatrix.

Quand il passa la porte de sa chambre, Neville se retrouva étouffé dans une étreinte presque étouffante. Immédiatement, il serra sa grand-mère contre lui, s'autorisant à échapper quelques larmes. Jusqu'à présent il avait tenu le coup. Il avait été fort. Mais là, dans les bras de la vieille dame, il n'était plus qu'un petit enfant perdu qui pleurait toute la peur qu'il avait ressentie durant la nuit. Et quelques larmes se transformèrent rapidement en légers sanglots.

- Là, c'est fini mon grand.

- J'ai eu peur, mamie. C'était horrible. Il y avait des sorts de partout, des incendies ... et Draco a été blessé ... et Ioann n'allait pas bien ... et il y a eu la Marque des Ténèbres ...

- Je sais, j'ai lu ce qu'il s'était passé dans le journal et Madame Malfoy m'a expliqué un peu plus en détails. Viens, installe-toi sur ton lit, je vais aller te chercher un verre d'eau.

Un petit pop sonore retentit alors qu'un verre apparaissait sur la table de nuit.

- Drôlement efficace les Malfoy ...

- Dobby, l'elfe de maison, est très prévenant, expliqua Neville en essuyant ses joues avec sa manche.

- _L'elfe_, on voit bien qu'on est chez des Sang-Purs huppés.

- Mamie arrête. Je sais ce que tu penses et je déteste Lestrange au moins autant que toi. Mais les Malfoy ne sont pas pareils.

- Je reconnais que je suis agréablement surprise par Narcissa. Et vu tout ce que tu m'as raconté sur le fils, je pense qu'il doit être un garçon correct. Mais Lucius ... tu ne m'enlèveras pas l'idée qu'il est mauvais.

- Il est impressionnant, mais ... il est différent de ce que tu penses mamie. Mais j'ai pas envie de discuter de ça maintenant.

- Très bien, je ne dis plus rien pour l'instant. Dis-moi ce qu'il te ferait plaisir et je verrais si je peux accepter à ta requête.

- Je ... je crois que j'aimerais rentrer à la maison et attendre la rentrée avec toi.

La voix était devenue tremblante et le regard de biais de Neville donna l'impression à Augusta de retrouver le petit garçon qu'il avait été quelques années plus tôt. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de lui sourire. Elle lui embrassa le front en lui disant de préparer sa valise le temps qu'elle parle à Narcissa. Celle-ci comprit très bien la situation et indiqua qu'elle s'occuperait de leur renvoyer Trévor lorsqu'ils l'auraient retrouvé. En effet, après l'avoir cherché dans ses lieux de prédilection, Neville s'était fait à l'idée que son crapaud avait décidé de disparaître une nouvelle fois.

Draco avait alors fait remarquer que personne n'avait vu Titan non plus. Les deux garçons s'étaient lancé un regard inquiet. Pas que la fugue des animaux leur fasse peur, mais la possibilité d'une nouvelle bêtise était diablement angoissante. Et vu la facilité du fennec à attirer toutes sortes d'animaux différents dans ses frasques, ils ne seraient même pas surpris de découvrir que les deux absents s'étaient alliés.

o0o

Lucius arriva juste au moment où les Londubat allaient partir. Augusta le toisa d'un air froid, dont il ne s'offusqua pas, avant de pousser son petit fils vers l'âtre. Celui-ci prit tout de même un instant pour remercier le blond de son hospitalité avant de partir. Narcissa s'empressa d'attraper sa fille dans ses bras avant de lui demander si elle avait mangé. La petite s'agrippa à sa maman comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle avait eu peur de voir son nouveau bonheur disparaître. Elle avait cru qu'au petit jour on la ramènerait au foyer pour attendre une nouvelle famille. Maintenant elle était rassurée mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle allait se détacher de ses parents aussi facilement.

Un peu plus tard, Severus, tenant Ioann par les épaules, arriva dans le salon, tombant sur un Lucius avachi dans son fauteuil les yeux fermés.

- Nous allons à Poudlard. Ioann a demandé à voir son psy tout à l'heure et il ne devrait plus tarder à arriver au château. Ne nous attendez pas pour manger, je ne sais pas combien de temps cela durera. Si cela s'étend trop, nous mangerons sur place.

- Bien, je préviendrais Cissa. Oh, et cet après midi occupe toi de mon neveu, exclusivement. Minerva te fait savoir qu'elle ira au chevet de Milo.

- C'est gentil de sa part. Nous irons le voir demain, aujourd'hui il y a trop de passage pour Ioann.

- Vous reviendrez ou vous rentrez directement ?

- On revient. J'avoue que j'aimerais bien rentrer mais je sais qu'il vaut mieux qu'il soit entouré.

- Je dirais à Dobby de te préparer une chambre.

Ioann était resté silencieux pendant tout l'échange entre les deux adultes. Il aurait préféré aller voir son parrain mais il était fatigué et il n'était pas sûr d'être plus en forme après sa séance. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi il avait demandé à voir son psy. C'était comme si les mots étaient sortis d'eux même. Mais maintenant, il ressentait le besoin de parler de cette nuit. Oh, il l'avait un peu fait avec sa famille, mais étrangement, il trouvait que c'était plus facile à appréhender quand il le faisait avec James Dawson. Finalement, il était bien content de ces séances. Lui qui les avait boudées au début, il était réellement bien revenu sur son jugement.

o0o

_Mardi 30 Aout 1994._

En étant tout à fait honnête, le salon de thé ressemblait plus à une cafétéria qu'à un petit lieu intimiste et agréable. Mais l'avantage était qu'il était facile de s'isoler dans un recoin en dehors des heures d'affluence. Et Severus s'était débrouillé pour qu'une énorme plante en pot lui permette de se faire oublier. Il ne savait pas comment Potter se débrouillait avec sa célébrité, mais depuis qu'il avait fait la Une de la gazette à plusieurs reprise, la sienne lui était particulièrement pénible. Les trois premiers jours qu'il était venu prendre une collation à cet endroit, la petite sorcière qui tenait le salon l'avait longuement dévisagé et observé. Les jours suivants, il s'était trouvé un endroit particulièrement en retrait pour boire son thé tranquillement. Si le jour même il était seul, quand son fils était avec lui, cette précaution était plus que nécessaire pour le protéger.

Comme tous les jours depuis la finale du mondial, il se rendait au chevet de Milo. Il y passait en principe l'après midi entier, juste entrecoupé d'une pause thé, ou café selon son humeur. Avalant une gorgée brulante, il se dit que cette année, la rentrée scolaire allait être une aubaine pour Ioann. Cela lui permettrait de retrouver ses amis et de se changer les idées. La première séance de psy après l'attaque avait été particulièrement difficile et longue. Mais le garçon l'avait réclamée et elle avait donc été efficace. Le professeur s'autorisa un rictus moqueur en pensant à la note que Fudge allait recevoir. S'il y avait eu une chose positive dans la fugue de Ioann, c'était que le Ministère prenait la psychanalyse à ses frais. Et il ne voulait même pas savoir combien cela couterait en sachant que depuis la finale et en prévision de la rentrée, James Dawson s'occupait du garçon tous les jours ... même le dimanche. Evidemment, même sans cette aide bien venue, jamais Severus n'aurait restreint la thérapie pour cause financière. Il se serait débrouillé pour lui offrir le meilleur. Un sourire ... un vrai sourire de Ioann, n'avait pas de prix.

Severus s'installa un peu plus confortablement sur la banquette du salon de thé de Ste Mangouste et ferma légèrement les yeux. L'ambiance au Manoir redevenait progressivement celle d'avant mais l'humeur de Draco prouvait qu'il était temps qu'il retourne s'entourer d'amis à Poudlard. Son moral avait baissé depuis que Poppy lui avait préconisé du repos pour son coude. Le hasard avait voulu que ce soit le même bras que sa main plus faible qui soit blessé. Au moins avait-il toujours son bras droit en pleine possession de ses moyens. Mais il avait l'impression d'avoir fait un bon dans le temps et d'être revenu quelque mois plus tôt. Lui qui s'entrainait régulièrement pour retrouver sa place d'Attrapeur devait trouver son avenir dans le sport scolaire un peu trop compromis.

Après leur retour précipité du camping et le départ de Neville, Kerrian avait demandé après Lucius pour lui parler. D'après ce que son ami lui avait dit, aussi costaud et solitaire qu'il se disait, le garçon n'était qu'un adolescent perdu. Entre les Mangemorts et l'appréhension de la rentrée, il avait été à deux doigts de craquer. Pourtant, après cette entrevue, il avait demandé à repartir au foyer, le moral regonflé. Narcissa avait insisté pour qu'il reste au moins jusqu'au lendemain mais il avait refusé. Il avait juste concédé de partir après la sieste générale. Un nouveau sourire égaya un instant les lèvres de Severus. Les trois garçons s'étaient entassés dans le lit de Draco pour dormir alors que Moira avait tenu à dormir entourée de ses parents. Lui avait préféré rejoindre Minerva au chevet de Milo plutôt que de se morfondre seul dans son lit ou devant un livre.

Heureusement, la fin de journée avait été légèrement égaillée. En effet, une petite blondinette, désirant jouer avec sa maman, avait trouvé un Trévor se prélassant dans l'eau de la baignoire magique de sa maison de poupées. Cette maison était un héritage de la famille de Narcissa et elle était tellement grande que Moira devait monter sur un petit tabouret pour jouer sur tous les étages. Mais ce fut de découvrir Titan, avachi dans les vêtements de poupée, stockés dans la partie grenier, le museau fourré dans la dentelle qui l'avait faite rire. Le fennec avait ouvert un œil avant de grogner légèrement et de se retourner comme pour avoir la paix. Draco avait rigolé en disant qu'il ne manquait plus que Pompon et Pomponnette dans la partie cuisine à manger une fausse salade pour que la maison de poupées devienne celle des animaux. Lucius lui avait alors donné une tape sur l'arrière de la tête en lui disant de laisser ses maudits lapins dans leur cage.

Mais en étant honnête, Severus avait déjà vu sa journée s'illuminer légèrement lors de sa visite à Ste Mangouste. Il y avait croisé Nymphadora qui était venue soigner les blessures que les Mangemorts lui avaient faites. Il était réellement impressionné par ce petit bout de femme qui se remettait toujours debout alors qu'elle avait reçu plus de blessures dans son début de vie que certains n'en n'auront jamais en une centaine d'années. Son esprit ne divagua pas plus car une ombre devant lui fit rouvrir les yeux, prêt à renvoyer derrière son comptoir cette petite pimbêche trop curieuse. Mais quand il vit qui était en face de lui, il ne put qu'hausser un sourcil en lançant un regard peu amène.

- Salut.

- Salutation, répondit froidement Severus.

- J'ai essayé de te joindre depuis quelques jours mais tu n'étais jamais chez toi.

- Je me suis installé au Manoir pour l'instant.

- Oh ... et comme Lucius a modifié le paramétrage de la cheminée pour que je ne puisse plus passer, je ne risquais pas de te retrouver.

- Viens en au fait, je suis là pour avoir la paix.

- Bien. Comment va-t-il ?

- Parce que ça t'intéresse ? Je n'aurais pas cru.

- Severus, soupira Henrique. Bien sûr que je me soucie de lui. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, il a été grièvement blessé, sauf que je n'ai pas l'autorisation à entrer dans sa chambre.

- Et ça t'étonne ? Moi pas.

- Dis moi juste comment il va et je m'en vais.

- Oui, j'ai bien compris que ça c'était une chose que tu savais parfaitement faire, ironisa Severus.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent intensément. Severus avec hargne et Henrique avec lassitude.

- Pour ce que tu lui as fait, tu mériterais que je te torture, tu le sais ça ?

- Oui et je m'étonne de ne pas déjà être cloué au sol par un _Doloris_.

- Trop de témoins.

- Ecoute, tout s'est passé vite et ce n'était pas comme ça que je voulais les choses.

- Le simple fait que tu planifiais comment cela aurait dû se passer, est déjà suffisant pour m'énerver. Je ne veux pas entrer dans vos histoires, mais je pense que prendre le temps de discuter était la meilleure solution. A la place, tu t'es préparé une porte de sortie et tu l'as jeté en moins de cinq minutes.

- Là ce n'est que la version simplifiée, il y a bien d'autres détails que tu ne sais pas.

- Je sais que c'est moi qui l'ai tenu dans mes bras pendant des heures car il était détruit par ton départ. Et c'est largement suffisant pour moi.

- Ecoute, tu m'en veux et ça se comprend, mais dis-moi juste comment il va.

-Il s'est pris un putain de sort de magie noire en pleine poitrine ! Et sur tous les Mangemorts débutants qu'il y avait, il a réussi à se prendre une attaque de Carrow femelle. Autant te dire qu'il a de la chance d'être encore vivant. Il va garder des séquelles à vie. Fini le journalisme de terrain pour lui. Oh il pourra toujours aller aux interviews de Fudge ou au lancement d'un nouveau balai, mais se retrouver au milieu de la pampa pour jouer les scouts, c'est terminé. Ses poumons sont dans un sale état. Ils ne se remettront jamais complètement et il sera rapidement essoufflé au moindre effort.

- Ça va lui faire un choc.

- Il est toujours sous coma artificiel jusqu'à ce soir. Il a gardé une assistance respiratoire pendant deux jours et ils ont retiré son assistance cardiaque ce matin, ils espèrent qu'il sera réveillé d'ici deux jours.

- Assistance cardiaque ?

- Il s'est avéré que son cœur en plus d'être légèrement touché par le sort, a été passablement fatigué par le reste des brûlures, externes comme internes. C'est ironique je trouve, ricana froidement Severus, c'est maintenant qu'il aurait le plus besoin d'aide et pourtant il doit subir tout cela et les futures conséquences seul.

- Il n'est pas seul, il t'a ainsi que Ioann et les Malfoy.

- Avec la rentrée dans deux jours cela va être plus difficile. Mais c'est sûr que la famille, la vraie, au moins ça ne s'efface pas d'un coup de cheminette, répondit le professeur avec humeur. Oh, et si tu te le demandes, les garçons vont aussi bien que possible, même si l'attaque les a profondément secoués mentalement et physiquement. Mais suis-je bête, pourquoi tu t'intéresserais à leur sort maintenant ?

Il jeta quelques pièces sur la table pour régler son thé avant de partir avec hargne sans regarder en arrière. Il ne vit pas le regard blessé du journaliste mais n'en avait de toute façon pas envie. Il avait appris à l'apprécier au fil des ans et cette trahison envers son frère ne passait pas. Surtout maintenant que Milo avait failli y laisser sa peau. Arrivé devant l'ascenseur qui devait le faire redescendre dans le service du Russe, il respira profondément. Il devait se calmer. Après tout, il avait lui-même indiqué à Lucius quelques mois plus tôt que certaines études montraient qu'une personne dans le coma pouvait entendre voire ressentir certaines choses. Il était impensable qu'il transmette sa colère à Milo alors qu'il avait besoin de sérénité et d'affection.

o0o

_Jeudi 1er Septembre 1994._

Minerva venait d'entrer dans le hall du foyer. Elle savait par Lucius que Kerrian aurait ses affaires de prêtes et qu'elle n'aurait qu'à le déposer à la gare. Cela avait été convenu dès que le garçon avait accepté d'entrer à Poudlard, mais il était évident que vu la fin de vacances mouvementée qu'ils avaient connue, le blond passerait les derniers moments avant le départ du train avec son fils et son neveu. D'un pas autoritaire, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de la directrice. Celle-ci avait été mise au courant que le garçon devrait s'absenter un certain temps mais personne ne l'avait démentie lorsqu'elle avait décrété que si un enfermement ne faisait pas disparaitre sa tare, au moins il ne ferait pas de mal aux autres enfants. L'animagus grimaça un léger rictus en se disant que cette bonne femme avait le don de lui hérisser les poils. Merlin qu'est-ce qu'elle ne donnerait pas pour se transformer et lui souffler dessus après avoir fait pipi dans ses plus belles chaussures. Malheureusement, si cela lui était arrivé dans le temps, à son âge, ce n'était plus des façons de faire ...

Elle fut à peine accueillie par la mine extatique de Mangin qu'elle annonça qu'elle était pressée. Elle fit alors demi-tour pour monter à l'étage sans même vérifier qu'elle était suivie. Elle frappa un coup sec à la porte s'attirant une remarque comme quoi ce n'était pas la peine de faire autant de considération avec un gosse de ce genre. Le dit gosse répondit à grand coup de sarcasmes qu'il ouvrirait bien mais qu'il n'avait pas la clé. Minerva regarda intensément la directrice qui marmonnait contre ce manque flagrant d'éducation. Puis quand elle put entrer dans la chambre, elle remarqua que Kerrian attendait, sagement assis sur son lit, son sac de voyage à côté de lui. Quand il la vit, il ne put empêcher un léger sourire d'illuminer son visage.

- Tu devrais arrêter de rire, Wise, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu ne pars pas en vacances au bord de la mer.

- En cette saison, ce n'est plus le lieu le plus prisé de toute façon, provoqua-t-il.

- Tu as raison, fais ton malin. Ça ne va pas durer. Tu vas voir comment ils vont te dresser là-bas.

- Où que j'aille, ça ne pourra être que mieux qu'ici. Et ne plus vous voir sera le plus grand cadeau qu'on m'aura fait.

- Espère de sale petit insolent !

- Suffit ! Monsieur Wise, il est temps d'y aller, s'impatienta Minerva, avant d'ajouter en faisant sourire méchamment Mangin. Et gardez-vous bien de répondre de cette façon par la suite si vous ne voulez pas avoir quelques ennuis.

- Excusez-moi professeur, répondit humblement Kerrian avant de sortir de sa chambre en précédant les deux femmes.

- Professeur ? Je pensais que vous étiez juste l'assistance d'un docteur spécialisé pour ... ça, grimaça Mangin en désignant vaguement le garçon de la main.

- J'avoue que de mon point de vu, je suis plus proche d'être l'assistante d'un vieux fou sénile. Mais ce ne sont que des divagations personnelles sans aucune considération par rapport à notre affaire.

Madame Mangin la regarda avec étonnement. Elle pensait qu'un asile avait décidé de s'occuper du gosse voire de faire des expériences sur lui pour le rendre normal. Mais visiblement, elle avait loupé plus d'un épisode de la série. Et vu l'air presque joyeux de Kerrian, elle pouvait affirmer qu'il lui manquait environ une saison complète.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de bien comprendre ...

- Que ne comprenez-vous pas ? Demanda sèchement Minerva.

- Pour quel service travaillez-vous au juste ?

- Je ne travaille ni pour Ste Mangouste, ni pour le Ministère, ni pour aucun asile pour déficients mentaux contrairement à ce que vous espérez.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Menaça la directrice en sortant sa baguette. Je ne vous laisserais pas embarquer le gosse comme ça.

- Parce que vous voulez me faire croire que maintenant vous vous souciez de lui ? C'en est risible. Ne vous _inquiétez _pas, je ne vais pas le torturer ou lui faire un lavage de cerveau. Quoi que vous en pensiez, sa façon de voir les choses ne fait pas de lui un monstre. C'est un jeune homme comme les autres avec une orientation de point de vue différente et qui a eu la malchance de tomber sur des gens de votre espèce. Et vous pourrez vérifier en juin prochain, quand on vous le ramènera, qu'il sera toujours le même que maintenant. Ou du moins avec un peu plus de savoir que maintenant je l'espère.

- En juin ? Mais je ne pensais pas que vous le prendriez aussi longtemps !

- C'est convenu avec le service de l'enfance et tout est dans les règles. Nous avons juste demandé à ce que vous restiez dans l'ignorance jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- Comment cela ?

- Je vous laisse vous arranger avec vos collègues, nous sommes un peu pressés par le temps, ajouta Minerva en poussant légèrement Kerrian vers la porte. Oh, et pour votre question, je suis Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe de la prestigieuse école de Poudlard et j'ai été mandatée par Albus Dumbledore pour venir chercher, en personne, son nouvel élève.

Kerrian regarda le visage de Mangin blêmir et se figer dans une expression choquée. Bon dieu que c'était bon de la voir se retrouver telle une proie devant son prédateur. Il pouvait dire que ce jour là entrait dans le top cinq de ses meilleurs moments. Quand elle posa son regard sur lui, il lui fit un petit sourire en coin et une moue narquoise afin de la narguer une dernière fois avant de partir pour plusieurs mois. Il savait qu'à son retour, elle aurait digéré l'information et qu'elle lui ferait la vie dure pendant les deux mois de vacances. Mais pour l'instant, il s'en moquait considérablement.

- Allez Monsieur Wise, pressa Minerva avec une voix considérablement adoucie, Lucius Malfoy vous attend avec vos affaires scolaires sur le quai du Poudlard Express et je suis sûre que vous avez hâte de retrouver Draco, Ioann et Neville pour leur raconter bien des choses.

- Oui professeur, je suis assez pressé de retrouver mes amis et d'arriver à Poudlard.

Et il ne mentait pas. Il était réellement heureux et enthousiaste à l'idée de cette journée. Il aurait pu angoisser de savoir comment son arrivée décalée allait être prise par les autres élèves. Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait été content de voir qu'il s'était lié avec les trois autres garçons en peu de temps. Mais ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble lors de l'attaque des Mangemorts, avait fait que ce lien avait pris une nouvelle dimension. Il s'était senti totalement accepté par eux, même par Neville qui avait pourtant du mal avec son homosexualité. Et puis franchement, en plus d'être ami avec l'héritier Malfoy et le fils Snape, sympathiser, même qu'un peu, avec le grand Harry Potter, ce n'était pas rien ! Enfin grand ... Plus grand que Ioann mais tout de même un tantinet plus petit que Draco, alors par rapport à lui n'en parlons pas. Ron, par contre, lui ferait sérieusement de l'ombre. Un an de moins que lui mais niveau taille, il l'égalait déjà presque.

- Accrochez-vous, je vais vous transplaner, indiqua Minerva alors qu'ils avaient atteint la ruelle qui leur servait de point de départ et d'arrivée depuis quelques mois. Et apprenez qu'à partir du moment où nous serons devant le train, je ne vous connaitrais plus. Vous serez traité comme les autres étudiants sans aucun privilège découlant de nos rencontres estivales.

- Je comprends, professeur, et c'est normal. Je me sens déjà privilégié d'entrer à Poudlard en cours de scolarité.

- Bien. Oh et dernière chose, à la sortie du train, restez avec Draco, Ioann ou Neville. Votre répartition sera un peu différente des autres et aura lieu en dernier. Maintenant allons-y.

Minerva se concentra un instant. Le transplanage d'escorte était plus difficile à faire que l'ordinaire. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle le prenne à la légère à moins de vouloir atterrir à Guadaloumpour. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était loin d'être impartiale, alors même s'il ne finissait pas à Gryffondor, elle trouverait bien un moyen de le soutenir discrètement comme elle le faisait déjà avec Ioann et Draco. Après tout, en lui venant en aide, elle s'était déjà attachée à cet orphelin révolté et pourtant si différent lorsqu'on lui laissait une chance d'être juste un adolescent de quinze ans.


	65. Filou

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen, Connors, Moïra et Kerrian.

Béta : BettyMars

Je vous l'avoue, j'ai failli ne pas poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui. Il s'est passé tellement de choses en si peu de temps dans ma vie que je suis encore un peu en vrac et que je me suis rappelé sur le fil qu'on était mercredi. On pense toujours que le pire ne peut pas nous arriver mais quand on pose la main sur la fine barrière entre l'impensable et le probable, on se prend un grosse claque dans les dents. Rassurez-vous, je vais bien, mais moralement je suis encore sous le choc de la réalisation de ce qui aurait pu arriver. Il n'y avait qu'un malheureux petit « si » pour empêcher ma vie et celle de mon mari de basculer. Et me voici, shootée aux antidépresseurs, en train de vous emmerder avec ça.

Enfin bref, la bonne nouvelle c'est que ma béta devrait bientôt se retrouver dispo comme avant et que je ne devrais plus avoir de souci de correction. Aujourd'hui encore, je poste sans la deuxième correction, mais je ferais les modifs après vu qu'elle doit m'envoyer ça d'ici ce soir.

Je suis désolée mais je ne me rappelle plus vos impressions sur l'ancien chapitre (oui j'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge en ce moment, je pense que c'est les cachetons qui me font ça) et je n'ai pas relu les reviews. Mais je pense que le chapitre d'aujourd'hui devrait vous plaire…

Sur ce, bonne journée et normalement à mercredi prochain.

* * *

Phrase défi : Chatonne regarde Pansy attentivement et celle-ci croit qu'elle va de nouveau se transformer en souris.

* * *

**Chapitre 64 : Filou.**

Severus soupira en regardant les différents bouquets de fleurs posés tout autour de la pièce. Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, il avait été ravi de laisser son fils, tout en joie, aux bons soins de ses amis. Malgré la visite, la veille, à son parrain toujours sans connaissance, il avait retrouvé le sourire en voyant la jeune Lovegood arriver en sautillant. Sa thérapie lui avait fait du bien car il avait réussi à surmonter le contre coup de l'attaque relativement rapidement. Chose qui aurait pris des semaines avant les vacances. Mais en plus de cela, la jeune fille avait le chic pour alléger l'humeur de chacun, du moins quand elle n'exaspérait personne. Draco l'avait fusillé du regard quand elle lui avait collé un bisou sur la joue avant d'attraper Ioann par la main et de l'entrainer vers les autres jeunes de leur promotion. Un Kerrian à l'enthousiasme inébranlable avait rigolé de sa réaction avant de se faire frapper l'épaule.

Moïra avait pleuré longuement dans les bras de Draco car elle ne voulait pas le voir partir et Narcissa avait fait de nombreuses recommandations à son fils, qui sembla d'ailleurs s'en énerver. Mais la famille, aussi exaspérés ou exaspérants qu'étaient ses membres, avait eu du mal à se séparer. Puis le Poudlard Express avait démarré réglant définitivement les envies de prolongations de chacun. Severus avait transplané à Pré-au-Lard pour finir ses préparatifs pour la rentrée avant de venir à Ste Mangouste pour veiller Milo un dernier après midi avant que ses cours ne l'empêchent de le faire.

Mais en poussant la porte, il eut l'impression d'avoir passé celle de la serre de Pomona. Les différents fans du journaliste avaient tenu à l'informer de leur soutien. Et Severus se demanda si l'étouffer de végétation n'était pas plutôt une tentative de meurtre. Il plissa le nez en voyant une petite carte couverte de petits cœurs roses dont il ne put s'empêcher de lire le message. Un bref mais intense message d'une femme esseulée. Merlin, il faudrait qu'il garde ça dans un coin de sa mémoire afin de le taquiner tout son saoul à son réveil. Il se rapprocha du lit et observa son frère, plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Espèce de sale Russe, marmonna-t-il, tu nous les feras toutes, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as intérêt à te réveiller rapidement et à te remettre, sinon je vais te parler du pays.

- Commence par parler ... plus fort, chuchota une voix sifflante.

Severus sursauta avant de se pencher un peu vers lui et sourit légèrement en voyant les paupières du journaliste tressauter avant de s'entrouvrir. Un immense soulagement déferla en lui. Il avait franchement eu peur qu'il ne se réveille pas naturellement dans le délai indiqué par les Médicomages. Cela aurait alors signifié que des complications étaient à prévoir. Et il trouvait que Milo avait déjà bien trop à subir sans que de nouveaux ennuis ne lui tombent dessus.

- Putain Sev', dis ... au soleil d'aller ... se coucher ...

- Il n'a pas pour habitude de m'écouter. Sans compter que la lumière artificielle est déjà relativement tamisée. En plus d'être sourd, tu as des problèmes de vue ... ce n'est pas bon de vieillir ! Apprends également qu'il fait presque nuit dehors tant le temps est orageux. Et ferme un peu ta grande gueule le temps que j'appelle un Médicomage, coupa-t-il en voyant que le Russe allait répondre. Tu as été dans le coma pendant une semaine alors évite de faire n'importe quoi.

- Severus ?

- Pour une fois écoute ce qu'on te dit et ...

- J'suis content ... que tu sois là.

Severus le regarda un instant. La voix était rauque de ne pas avoir été sollicitée depuis plusieurs jours et le volume sonore était tout juste perceptible. Mais ce qui pinça son cœur au professeur, ce fut son regard. Ses yeux habituellement si pétillants étaient ternes. Et une chose était sûre, c'était que sa santé n'y était pour rien.

- Garde ta salive Crétin, tu en auras besoin pour justifier ton comportement stupide et frondeur lors de l'attaque.

Pourtant, comme pour démentir son ton et ses mots, la main qu'il posa sur son épaule était lourde de soutien et de tendresse. Puis il sortit rapidement de la chambre pour aller à la rechercher d'une infirmière ou d'un Médicomage. Il faillit pester contre le personnel de cet hôpital quand il ne trouva ni l'un ni l'autre, et manqua de torturer la doctoresse qu'il dégota à la sortie de leur salle de pause. Son sourire l'énerva un peu plus et lui signala qu'il était dans un lieu de soins et que sa tâche principale était d'aider les patients. Il rajouta perfidement que boire un thé avec des petits gâteaux n'était pas considéré comme une aide suffisante. L'humeur de la femme baissa largement et elle allait commencer à lui dire ses quatre vérités quand elle croisa son regard mauvais. Elle déglutit difficilement avant de suivre le professeur dans la chambre du Russe.

Celui-ci grimaçait de douleur alors que d'une main, il tentait de retirer les bandages qui lui entouraient le torse. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait, mais cela le brûlait fortement et son souffle était de plus en plus court. En fait, il ne se rappelait plus ce qu'il avait fait pour en arriver là. L'une des dernières choses dont il se souvenait, était d'avoir pu recueillir les impressions de Quigley et Morane, respectivement Batteur et Poursuiveur Irlandais, avant de rejoindre son amie Juliana pour fêter dignement cette fin de Mondial époustouflante. Et visiblement il avait picolé plus que de raison, au point de finir à l'hosto. Severus avait dit qu'il était resté une semaine dans le coma. Il n'aurait jamais pensé être suffisamment inconscient pour boire au point de faire un coma éthylique, surtout à son âge. Mais avec la fin de son couple, il reconnaissait ne pas toujours faire dans la demi-mesure. Son ami avait aussi parlé d'attaque. Il avait donc également trouvé le moyen de se battre, ce qui devait expliquer les douleurs et son état physique.

Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux quand la Médicomage l'examina et se contenta de réponses courtes ... tout autant que ses inspirations. Bordel, mais qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour avoir l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon avec un poids sur la poitrine ? Une fiole passa entre ses lèvres et il avala avec plaisir la potion qu'il reconnut comme celle contre la douleur. Rapidement, les effets se firent sentirent. Mais alors qu'il tentait de soupirer de soulagement, le fameux poids compressa un peu plus ses poumons. Il leva difficilement les paupières au moment où une nouvelle potion lui était glissée dans la gorge. La sensation d'étouffement s'atténua doucement au contraire de son anxiété.

- Bien, je ne peux rien faire de plus pour le moment. Je reviendrais dans une heure pour reposer un cataplasme. Pour l'instant c'est trop tôt, le dernier est trop récent pour que je puisse m'en occuper maintenant. Reposez-vous, Monsieur Gabrilov, vous en avez grandement besoin pour aider votre corps à se remettre, annonça la femme avant de sortir de la chambre.

- Femelle sans cervelle, cracha Severus en la voyant partir sans rien expliquer à son patient.

- Qu'est-ce ... qu'il a mon ... corps ? Haleta doucement celui-ci.

- Il a failli mourir, ton corps, tout comme toi, Crétin.

- Qu'est-ce que ... j'ai fait pour ... ça ?

- Tu ne t'en souviens plus ? Demanda avec prudence le professeur.

- Je sais que je ... suis allé fêter la ... victoire avec Jul' ... puis plus rien.

- Dans la nuit, il y a eu une attaque de Mangemorts. Tu t'es pris un sale sort de magie bien noire.

Milo ouvrit un peu plus les yeux pour le regarder avec étonnement. Une attaque de Mangemorts ? Un sort noir ? Merde, mais pourquoi il ne s'en souvenait pas ? Severus avança une chaise près du lit pour s'y asseoir avant de tapoter sa main avec douceur.

- Tu viens de passer une semaine dans un coma artificiel après avoir subi de lourdes blessures. Je pense que tes souvenirs reviendront sous peu mais c'est sûrement un peu trop tôt. Mais tu nous as fait une belle frayeur.

- Qu'est-ce ... que j'ai ... eu ? Pourquoi je ...

- Calme-toi et ne parle pas trop. Le sort t'a brulé une partie des poumons. Les soins ont déjà réparé une bonne quantité des lésions mais tu risques de souffrir encore un certain temps en attendant que tu sois guéri. C'est pour cela que tu t'essouffles vite. Quand tu seras un peu plus alerte, tu communiqueras par écrit le plus souvent possible pour ne pas forcer plus sur tes organes. Plus tard ça ira mieux mais pour l'instant tu vas avoir du mal à parler et respirer en même temps.

- Combien ... de temps ?

Severus resta un instant impassible. Ce n'était pas à lui de dire cela, mais la Médicomage avait visiblement mieux à faire que de finir son boulot en prévenant son patient. Et puis, il devait avouer qu'aussi désagréable que ce soit d'annoncer cela, Milo préfèrerait sûrement que ce soit lui qui lui dise. Il serra la main de son frère de cœur avant de prendre une légère inspiration.

- Sev' ... combien ? Insista le blessé.

- Tes poumons ne retrouveront jamais leur entière fonctionnalité. D'après les spécialistes, au quotidien cela ne te dérangera pas, mais il y a certaines choses que tu ne pourras plus faire et d'autres qui t'essouffleront rapidement. Ils estiment qu'il te faudra quelques semaines pour être au mieux de ta forme. Un contre sort t'a été heureusement lancé assez rapidement mais le sort initial, que Carrow t'a jeté, était un hybride qu'elle aurait elle-même inventé. Le contre sort n'a donc pas été totalement efficace, d'où les séquelles. Je suis désolé, je n'ai été prévenu qu'au moment où tu es arrivé ici. Je n'aurais peut-être pas pu t'aider plus mais si j'avais su plus tôt, mes connaissances en magie noire auraient peut-être pu te soulager mieux.

Il regarda Milo refermer les yeux alors qu'il sentait sa main se faire étreindre douloureusement. Il ne connaissait pas le sort d'Alecto, il n'aurait certainement pas pu en contrer les effets plus que le Médicomage qui lui avait administré les premiers soins. Mais il s'en voudrait certainement toujours de ne pas avoir eu la chance de tenter le coup. Le journaliste était déjà en intervention magique lors de son arrivée et il n'avait pu l'approcher que plus tard, lorsqu'il avait été transféré dans cette chambre.

- Tu n'y pouvais ... rien.

- J'aurais pu essayer et te permettre une meilleure guérison. Mais maintenant on ne le saura jamais, répondit Severus avec une légère amertume avant de continuer. Ton cœur en a aussi souffert et même s'il devrait se remettre totalement, il a subi la magie noire et sera surveillé régulièrement. Tu auras des contrôles tous les mois pendant un an puis tous les six mois pendant deux autres années. Si son état ne se détériore pas, cela passera à un contrôle annuel.

- Génial, moi qui adore ... les hôpitaux.

- Tu vas très certainement être arrêté pendant plusieurs mois et tu garderas toujours la cicatrice de la brulure gravée dans ta chair. Maintenant, j'ai vu avec Albus, il va te préparer un logement provisoire près de mes appartements. Non, laisse-moi finir. C'est juste pour quelques temps. Au début tu ne pourras pas rester seul car tu vas avoir besoin de soins. A Poudlard, entre Poppy, Minerva, Albus et moi, s'il y a un problème, tu seras pris en charge très rapidement en cas de problème. Sans compter que tes neveux se feront une joie de venir te voir dès que possible. Quand il n'y aura plus d'alerte, tu pourras rentrer chez toi.

- Je veux pas ... être un fardeau ... pour toi.

- Toi aussi je vais t'envoyer chez le psy de Ioann, grommela Severus. Tu n'es pas un fardeau, mais c'est la meilleure solution pour _Toi_. Etant donné que tu es seul chez toi, tu n'as pas beaucoup de latitude. Soit tu restais à Ste Mangouste en section de repos, soit tu rentrais chez toi à condition d'avoir une infirmière à domicile. La première solution n'en est pas une et je suis sûr que tu es d'accord. Quant à la seconde, financièrement et sur du long terme, elle peut poser problème, sans oublier que tu as toujours des détracteurs qui t'espionnent et qu'on ne sait jamais ce qu'il pourrait arriver. Poudlard est la seule solution _acceptable_. Et c'est également la seule qui te permettra de quitter cette chambre rapidement car tu vas passer sous tutelle médicale de Poppy. Ainsi St Mangouste débarrasse un lit tout en ayant la conscience tranquille.

- Je comprends. Merci.

- Si tu veux vraiment me remercier, aide les potions à agir et repose-toi. Plus vite tu seras apte à quitter ce lit, mieux ce sera. Je vais devoir rentrer, le Poudlard Express ne va pas tarder à arriver et il vaut mieux que je sois au château avant les élèves. Demain je ne pourrais pas venir te voir, j'aurais mes classes et les horaires des visites se finissent tôt le soir. Je ne reviendrais que dans deux jours. Profites-en pour allez mieux.

- La rentrée ? Déjà ?

- Oui, déjà. Mais ne sois pas triste, toi aussi tu feras ta rentrée à Poudlard sous peu, ironisa Severus, et promis, je te réserve une place dans mon cours, au premier rang.

- Connard.

Severus ricana en se levant. Il serra un peu la main de Milo avant de la reposer sur les draps. Il vérifia qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre avant de tapoter son épaule en guise de soutien. Puis après une simple salutation, il se dirigea vers la porte, mais s'arrêta un instant avant de sortir.

- Ah, au fait, tu as des groupies qui ont décidé de fleurir ta tombe avant l'heure. Si tu veux t'amuser, demande à une infirmière de te lire les petits mots, je suis sûr qu'ils vont te plaire. J'aime particulièrement celui qui dit ... en gros, que son expéditrice était prête à chevaucher sa monture pour sauver son prince de la mort. Mais j'ai cru comprendre que tu serais autant la princesse que le canasson. Je trouve que tu as une chance inouïe !

Milo se contenta de sourire en réponse avant de le regarder avec un œil pétillant.

- T'es juste ... jaloux que même ... à moitié mort ... je puisse tirer ... mon coup.

- Avec une femme ? J'aurais décidément tout entendu. De plus, que tu ais la possibilité et que tu en ais la force, sont deux choses bien distinctes, cher ami, essaie de t'en souvenir. Et attend de voir la photo de la dame en question, tu verras que c'est toi qui sera jaloux de ma non-popularité, lança Severus d'un air goguenard avant de partir.

Il savait bien que le taquiner avec ce bouquet de fleurs serait une bonne chose. L'espace d'un court échange, il avait retrouvé le Milovan blagueur d'avant. Et il espérait le retrouver définitivement lors de son séjour au château. Car c'était également pour surveiller qu'il ne tombe pas dans une dépression qu'il avait parlé de cette solution à Albus. Il n'était pas idiot, tant qu'il pourrait s'occuper, Milo ne sombrerait pas. Mais enfermé seul chez lui, avec une idiote d'infirmière inconnue, alors que des badauds espionnaient par les fenêtres, il était sûr que ce serait le meilleur moyen de le voir dépérir.

o0o

Kerrian trouva très impressionnant le moment où il arriva sur le quai. Il fallait bien avouer qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé vivre ça à son âge. Il avait réellement compris en arrivant parmi les nombreux élèves, combien il était chanceux de pouvoir aller à Poudlard. Il n'entrevit Neville que quelques instants avant qu'il ne parte rejoindre ses camarades de maison. L'orphelin remarqua d'ailleurs qu'à part quelques élèves, franchement petits, tous les autres s'étaient plus ou moins réunis en groupes. Lorsqu'ils montèrent dans le train, Ioann s'éclipsa après un signe de main pour retrouver ses propres amis. Draco l'entraina donc avec lui et il recula vivement de surprise quand le blond se fit attaquer en ouvrant la porte. Après avoir cligné des yeux, il réalisa que l'horrible bestiole qui avait sauté sur son ami était une brune hystérique à la voix passablement aiguë. Avec une grimace, il se dit que finalement Draco avait vraiment un très mauvais goût pour ses petites copines.

- Draco ! Que tu m'as manqué ! Jamais un été n'a été aussi long et médiocre de toute ma vie !

-Pansy tu m'étouffes, râla Draco en la repoussant sur la banquette. Laisse-moi au moi le temps d'arriver au château avant d'avoir à te subir !

- Môssieur attire les filles comme le miel attire les ours, et encore il faut qu'il râle, pense donc à ceux qui n'ont pas ta chance.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ait fourré ma langue dans la bouche de cette française à la coupe du monde, Zabini, alors ferme là un peu.

- Aaah ... , soupira d'aise le noir, Camille ... Corinne ... Coralie ... bref, _elle ... _qu'est-ce qu'elle embrassait bien ! Si toutes les françaises embrassent comme ça, je change de pays sur le champ. D'ailleurs tu peux parler, blondinet, mais il me semble que toi tu ne t'es pas gêné pour draguer une jolie poulette pendant que moi j'approfondissais les choses avec la mienne.

- Comme si tu avais beaucoup de points de comparaison question baisers. Et tu peux y aller dès maintenant en France, pesta Pansy, ça nous fera toujours de l'air ! Et tu es prié de parler autrement des filles, on est pas des animaux !

- Pourtant avec ta face de bouledogue, j'étais persuadé que tu étais une vraie petite chi ...

- Nott, tu finis ta phrase et tu es mort.

- Kerrian, bienvenu chez les fous, lança Draco avec un sourire en coin. Donc comme tu l'auras deviné, la seule fille c'est Pansy. Pansy Parkinson.

- Fille, fille ... je pencherais plus pour une pieuvre, signala Blaise s'attirant une gifle de Pansy.

- Tu connais déjà Blaise, continua le blond. Là, tu as Théodore Nott, relativement peu bavard mais comme tu as pu le voir, quand il s'y met, il n'a pas la langue dans sa poche. Et là bas, c'est Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle. Les gars, Pansy, voici Kerrian Wise. Il arrive à Poudlard cette année pour finir ses études, il sera dans la même année que nous.

- Pourquoi tu arrives en cours de scolarité ? Demanda Vincent.

- Euh ... joker ? Répondit le garçon un peu mal à l'aise.

- Allez, on s'en fout, reprit Blaise comprenant que la question était dérangeante, car le plus important pour l'instant, c'est que Théo a délibérément évité Daphné et qu'il ne veut pas nous dire pourquoi !

- Va mourir Zabini, lâcha le jeune Nott avant de se plonger dans son livre comme s'il n'y avait personne autour de lui.

Le reste du voyage se passa dans la bonne humeur, principalement quand Pansy se décida à aller trouver ses copines, au grand soulagement de Draco qui en avait un peu marre de se faire ainsi coller. Mine de rien, si elle avait voulu se mettre encore plus près de lui, elle aurait fini sur ses genoux ! Ioann était passé un instant pour saluer ceux qu'il n'avait pas encore vus mais il repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Draco roula des yeux à son comportement mais intérieurement, il était satisfait de voir qu'il était en forme. Son petit frère s'était bien remis de l'attaque et prenait aussi bien que possible l'état de Milo. Le blond se rembrunit un peu à cette pensée. Ils avaient été surpris d'apprendre que leurs oncles s'étaient séparés et cela leur avait fait un choc. Ils étaient tellement habitués à les voir en couple, qu'ils avaient du mal à accepter la fin de leur relation. Surtout qu'ils ne l'avaient appris que très récemment quand ils avaient demandé où était Henrique au lieu d'être au chevet de son homme.

Il se perdit un instant perdu dans la contemplation du paysage, ou du moins du peu qu'il pouvait voir. Une pluie forte fouettait les vitres et le ciel sombre avait considérablement obscurci le décor. Draco se demanda si ce n'était pas de mauvais augure qu'une telle tempête survienne pour le jour de la rentrée. Il n'était pas superstitieux, mais il se demanda si quelque part, Merlin ne leur donnait pas un avertissement sur ce que serait la nouvelle année. L'arrivée à Pré-au-Lard se fit dans une belle pagaille. Le climat s'étant dégradé un peu plus encore, tous les élèves s'étaient précipités dans les diligences pour arriver rapidement au château. Draco souffla à Kerrian que c'était une bonne chose qu'il ne suive pas les premières années dans les barques, car la traversée du lac ne serait pas une promenade de santé. Celui-ci hocha légèrement la tête en regrettant tout de même de ne pas pouvoir le faire. D'après les livres, c'était magnifique de voir Poudlard de cette façon.

o0o

Alors que leur diligence se mettait en branle, celle de Ioann et de ses amis venait de s'arrêter devant l'entrée du château. Les garçons se précipitèrent à l'intérieur du hall en manquant de déraper à chaque pas. Le plus petit se fit la remarque qu'il aurait peut-être du suivre son père par cheminée et arriver au collège sans se mouiller. Mais alors il n'aurait pas voyagé avec ses camarades et en y réfléchissant bien, cela valait la peine d'avoir un peu été mouillé. Connors avait râlé et pesté comme quoi ses parents étant Moldus, il n'avait pas pu aller à la coupe du monde alors que Luna, Eli et lui, racontaient ce qu'ils avaient vécu. La famille d'Owen n'avait pas pu acheter de billet, alors que celle de Julian avait carrément refusé d'y aller. Les jumeaux Donovan s'étaient ajoutés au débat quand ils étaient passés les saluer tout comme Ginny. Ils s'étaient retrouvés entassés dans leur compartiment, certains s'étaient même assis par terre entre les pieds de ceux qui étaient serrés sur les banquettes. Mais entre cris, rires, friandises et récits, Ioann pouvait affirmer que ce trajet en train avait été le meilleur depuis qu'il était étudiant à Poudlard.

Alors qu'ils étaient en train de se secouer pour enlever l'eau qui dégoulinait de leurs cheveux et capes, ils furent bousculés par les nouveaux arrivants qui recherchaient eux aussi à s'abriter rapidement. Ioann se retourna pour voir Ron secouer ses cheveux en jurant vivement après la pluie. Puis il regarda Hermione sortir Pattenrond de sous sa cape. Le chat s'ébroua vivement avant de fuir en dérapant légèrement pour, certainement, se trouver un endroit confortable au coin d'un feu.

- Bonjour Ioann, tu vas bien ?

- Bonjour Harry. Au moins aussi trempé que toi mais ça va.

- Bien, car la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, tu n'étais pas en grande forme.

- Ce n'était pas non plus un grand moment d'allégresse, grimaça le plus jeune.

- Ouais, je suis bien d'accord avec toi. Malfoy n'est pas là ?

- Bon, quand vous aurez fini de faire la causette, moi j'ai faim, râla Ron, qui ne désirait pas commencer l'année en parlant de Draco.

Hermione le fusilla du regard alors que Neville roulait des yeux, mais personne ne lui répondit car en un instant plus tard, un ballon rouge éclata sur sa tête libérant ainsi son chargement d'eau. Le rouquin crachota en titubant. Harry manqua de trébucher quand il le déséquilibra alors qu'une nouvelle bombe à eau ratait de peu Hermione, éclatant sur les chaussures de Luna. La petite blonde rigola avant de les retirer et de les mettre dans les poches de sa cape. Tout autour d'eux, les élèves commençaient à courir et à se bousculer pour s'éloigner de l'endroit et se mettre à l'abri. En relevant la tête, le jeune Snape remarqua Peeves, très concentré sur la visée de son nouveau projectile.

- PEEVES !Descends IMMENDIATEMENT ! Cria le professeur McGonagall, le chignon dégoulinant d'eau.

- Il va enfin finir par se faire étriper celui-là, souffla Ron en grimaçant alors que des goutes glissaient le long de son dos, sous son vêtement.

- Franchement, ce serait une bonne chose, c'est une vraie calamité cet esprit, soupira Harry.

- Je ne fais rien de mal ! Se défendit Peeves en jetant une nouvelle bombe à eau sur Ginny qui venait d'arriver. Ils sont déjà mouillés non ?

- Ma culotte ne l'était pas encore, grommela la rouquine en s'approchant des autres, maintenant c'est fait.

- Je vais appeler le directeur, menaça Minerva, je te préviens !

- Oh, non merci, pas de bonbon avant le repas, ricana l'esprit.

- BARON, hurla Ioann.

- Putain Snape t'aurais pu prévenir, s'exaspéra Ron en se bouchant les oreilles, et t'as le droit de parler normalement.

- Attention, Weasley, je vais de nouveau crier, ironisa le plus jeune. BAROOOOOOOON !

- Par Salazar ! Qui donc m'appelle comme un poulet qu'on égorge ? S'énerva le Baron Sanglant en traversant les portes de la Grande Salle.

- C'est moi, claironna Ioann avant de faire une petite moue adorable. Baron, Peeves nous prend pour cible et il ne veut pas écouter le professeur ... j'ai failli être noyé sous une de ses bombes à eau.

- Hey ! C'est même pas vrai, Baby Snapy ! Je ne t'ai même pas touché !

- Prouve-le, nargua-t-il en secouant sa tête dégoulinante d'eau.

- Peeves ! Gronda le Baron Sanglant en s'approchant de l'esprit.

- Toi le nain, t'es mort, cracha l'esprit avant de partir dans une galipette.

- J'ai rêvé, n'est-ce pas ? Le petit machin n'a pas fait ce que je crois qu'il vient de faire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Si Ron, je crois qu'il vient de faire ce que tu crois qu'il n'a pas fait, rigola Harry.

- Allez, s'exaspéra Minerva, dépêchez-vous donc un peu de rejoindre vos tables !

- Oui professeur, répondit humblement Hermione avant d'entrainer ses camarades en roulant des yeux à leurs bêtises.

- Monsieur Snape ? Appela le professeur d'une voix sévère avant d'ajouter avec un sourire en coin, séchez-vous donc un peu avant que votre père ne fasse une crise de filiation paternelle aigue, espèce de petite vipère.

Ioann lui fit un grand sourire alors qu'elle lui lançait un regard complice. Elle secoua doucement la tête en le voyant disparaître avec ses amis. Severus sera très fier de son Serpentard de rejeton lorsqu'elle lui apprendrait la petite comédie qu'il venait de jouer, elle n'en doutait pas une seconde. Elle regarda de nouveau les élèves arriver prestement dans le hall. Elle vit le groupe de Draco pénétrer dans le château en rouspétant après le déluge. Kerrian était avec eux et même s'il était légèrement en retrait, il ne paraissait pas non plus mis de côté. C'était déjà cela. Elle soupira en voyant le flot d'étudiants s'étrécir avant que le calme ne revienne. Les premières années ne devaient pas tarder à accoster maintenant. Elle attrapa sa baguette et se lança un sort de séchage avant de sortir son chapeau de sa poche et de l'agrandir. Une fois sa coiffe bien installée sur sa tête, les pans de sa robe lissés, Minerva prit une pose stricte prête à accueillir les petits nouveaux d'un pied ferme.

o0o

Alors que Ron pestait car il avait faim et que l'attente commençait à l'agacer, Kerrian ne put s'empêcher de regarder avec émerveillement le plafond de la Grande Salle. Le ciel était aussi orageux qu'à l'extérieur et il se prit à remercier la magie que la pluie ne fasse pas partie de ce tableau. En fronçant les sourcils, il tourna la tête pour voir une petite brune et Pansy se disputer. Il ne savait pas quel était le problème, mais une chose était sûre, c'était qu'elles ne pouvaient pas se voir. Pourquoi donc s'étaient-elles installées en face l'une de l'autre dans ce cas ? C'était un mystère féminin qu'il ne comprendrait jamais et qu'il ne voulait pas comprendre. Les mecs étaient bien moins compliqués et il était ravi de les préférer aux filles. Blaise souffla à son oreille qu'il s'agissait de l'ex de Draco et qu'avec Pansy, qui comptait bien s'attirer les faveurs de l'héritier Malfoy, c'était souvent explosif, même depuis leur rupture.

Kerrian détailla un peu plus celle qu'il n'avait pas encore vue. Elle avait du caractère, ça se voyait rien qu'à sa façon d'être et de se tenir. Son sourire était légèrement narquois et son regard aurait pu transpercer n'importe qui. Mais Pansy s'en moquait bien. Ses traits étaient fins mais il était évident qu'elle n'était pas une poupée de porcelaine. Il pouvait indéniablement dire qu'elle était attirante. Enfin pour qui était attiré par les filles bien sûr. Il se tourna pour regarder Draco. Le garçon était en pleine discussion avec Grégory et ne semblait pas s'occuper de la dispute des deux filles alors qu'elles étaient relativement proches de lui. Visiblement, il avait l'habitude de leurs comportements. Laissant son regard se porter tout autour de lui, il étudia les autres élèves avant d'être interrompu par l'arrivée de Minerva, suivie par un troupeau de jeunes élèves. Ils étaient trempés, frigorifiés pour certains. L'un d'eux, enroulé dans le manteau de Hagrid trop grand pour lui, semblait tout excité et on aurait presque dit qu'il avait traversé le lac à la nage.

- Les gars, ça vient de moi ou cette année les premières années sont vraiment petits ? Demanda Draco.

- Je sais pas, mais le Gnome peut enfin être rassuré, cette année, on a trouvé plus petit que lui.

- Va croquer un pamplemousse Zabini, persifla Ioann en représailles.

- Arrêtez de vous moquer, soupira le blond avec un sourire en coin, ce n'est plus drôle maintenant ... et puis il a grandit. Il a au moins pris un demi-centimètre depuis l'année dernière.

- Oh Pansy, Draco t'as pas dit qu'il rêvait que tu l'embrasses passionnément ? Demanda le plus jeune en lançant un regard frondeur à son frère qui écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

- C'est vrai ? Mais il fallait le dire tout de suite, Draco. Moi ça ne me gène pas de te faire plaisir, minauda la demoiselle en papillonnant des paupières.

- Couché Pansy, j'aimerais que mon premier repas de l'année se fasse sans te voir lécher les amygdales de Malfoy.

- Mais ferme-là un peu, Nott ! S'écria Pansy.

- Vous devriez en faire autant, Miss Parkinson ! Et il serait de bon ton, à vous tous, de vous rappeler que personne n'a été aussi grossier pour perturber votre répartition.

La voix de Minerva venait de claquer et de résonner dans le silence de la Grande Salle alors que les Serpentards avaient le bon goût de rougir. En effet, leur petite dispute avait attiré l'attention de tous et la directrice des Gryffondors les observait avec agacement tout en tapant fermement du pied. Puis elle reprit ce qu'elle était en train de dire et commença à appeler les nouveaux. Ioann cligna des yeux en entendant le nom d'Astoria Greengrass. Il jeta un regard à Daphné pour la voir anxieuse et tendue comme un arc. Quand le Choixpeau annonça Serpentard, elle relâcha sa respiration dans un soupir de soulagement. Le jeune Snape se dit que toute amie du groupe de Draco qu'elle était, il n'avait jamais su qu'elle avait une jeune sœur. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtain attachés dans une natte détrempée et semblait plus fatiguée de la journée qu'excitée d'avoir été répartie. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de sa sœur pour regarder le reste de la cérémonie.

Le garçon portant le manteau du gardien des clés de Poudlard fut envoyé à Gryffondor et il manqua de s'étaler au sol quand il se prit les pieds dans l'étoffe. Il s'agissait de Denis Crivey, le petit frère de Colin. Lui par contre, ne pouvait cacher son excitation d'être là. Quelques ricanements s'entendirent quand sa voix claire déclara avec enthousiasme qu'il était tombé dans le lac et que quelque chose l'avait attrapé pour le remettre dans le bateau. Ioann comprenait sa joie de faire sa rentrée au château, mais de là à être extatique d'avoir pris un bain forcé par le temps horrible qu'il faisait, c'était désespérant. Et visiblement Connors pensait comme lui car il lui demanda à l'oreille s'il y avait un moyen de lui retirer les piles pour qu'il soit moins électrique. Ioann ricana en lui répondant que vu comment il était mouillé, il valait mieux qu'il ne le soit pas du tout sous peine de court-circuit.

Le dernier gamin fut envoyé à Poufsouffle et les discutions recommencèrent à s'élever alors que les estomacs se rassuraient d'enfin être satisfaits. Lorsqu'Albus se leva en adressant à ses élèves un grand sourire, certains attrapaient déjà leurs couverts. Mais il ne souhaita pas un bon appétit comme il l'aurait normalement fait. A la place, il redemanda le silence.

- Cette année va voir un évènement qui n'était plus survenu depuis bien longtemps. Nous allons accueillir un nouvel élève qui arrivera directement en quatrième année. Les circonstances de son arrivée parmi nous sont secondaires et peu importantes. J'espère que vous lui ferez un bon accueil et que vous ne l'accablerez pas de questions inutiles, comme j'en attends de la part de tous. Nous allons maintenant procéder à sa répartition. Minerva ?

- J'appelle Kerrian Wise.

Kerrian prit une forte inspiration alors qu'il se levait sous les regards insistants de toute l'assemblée. Sur son passage, il entendit plusieurs murmures étonnés mais certains étaient également peu flatteurs. Il se tendit quand deux garçons firent remarquer qu'il était déjà assis avec les serpents et qu'ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il n'y restait pas. Comme il s'y attendait, sa venue soulevait quelques interrogations et déjà il se faisait des ennemis. Il arriva sur l'estrade et s'assit sur le tabouret. Minerva lui déposa le Choixpeau sur la tête d'un air aussi fermé que pour n'importe quel autre élève. Il manqua de sursauter quand une voix s'éleva de l'étoffe, s'étonnant de faire une répartition sur un enfant de quinze ans. Mais il ne fallut pas plus d'une dizaine de secondes pour qu'il soit envoyé à Serdaigle. Il se releva en rendant le Choixpeau au professeur avant de se diriger vers sa nouvelle table sous un accueil mitigé. Bien. Il devait avouer qu'être admis à Poudlard était déjà un rêve en soi, alors il n'avait jamais eu de préférence quant à sa nouvelle maison. Mais à voir les regards en coin que certains lui lançaient, il se fit la remarque que s'il avait été à Serpentard, au moins il serait déjà accepté par ceux de son année.

Cette fois le directeur se leva pour annoncer le début du repas et les plats apparurent presque aussitôt sur les tables. Les discussions reprirent dans chacun des groupes, les jeunes nouveaux s'enquirent de leur future vie au château auprès des Préfets et à la table des aigles, les regards en coin avaient du mal à être discrets. Mais alors que l'humeur de Kerrian baissait de plus en plus, une petite blonde vint s'asseoir en face de lui pour le regarder de ses grands yeux globuleux. Il l'avait déjà vu, il en était sûr, mais là d'un coup, il avait un trou de mémoire.

- T'es l'ami de Ioann Snape et Draco Malfoy c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, et toi tu es qui ?

- Je m'appelle Luna Lovegood. Je t'ai vu à la coupe du monde. Tu ne finis pas ta tartelette aux pommes caramélisées ?

- Euh non, j'ai eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre, répondit le garçon un peu perdu par sa façon de passer d'un sujet à l'autre. T'es la copine de Ioann c'est ça ?

- Je l'aime bien. C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas boire de Bièraubeurre. J'en ai bu cet été avec mon père c'est très agréable avec un bon dessert.

Kerrian la regarda tendre la main en travers de la table pour lui piquer le reste de sa tarte avant de se lever en grignotant. Il cligna des yeux en la voyant se rasseoir un peu plus loin. Bien, ça c'était fait. Lui qui avait cru lire que Serdaigle était la maison des intellectuels, il avait dû se planter quelque part. Oh, il ne disait pas qu'elle n'était pas intelligente, il ne se permettrait de la juger ainsi. Mais il devait bien reconnaître qu'elle avait un petit truc en décalage qu'il était étonnant de trouver dans cette maison.

- T'occupe pas d'elle, elle est un peu timbrée sur les bords. Salut, moi c'est Anthony Goldstein. On est dans la même année.

- Moi c'est Terry Boot. Tu étais où avant ?

- A Londres.

- Loufoca a dit que t'étais allé au mondial, c'est vrai ? T'as donc vu le match ? Il parait qu'il était grandiose.

- Loufoca ?

- Ouais, Lovegood. Tu conviendras qu'elle est un peu loufoque.

Le nouveau Serdaigle les regarda étrangement. Certes, elle était un peu spéciale mais il ne trouvait pas que ce surnom soit très gentil. Personnellement, il l'avait même trouvée sympathique cette fille. Et maintenant qu'il y repensait, Ioann avait longuement parlé d'elle et de ses étrangetés. Le jeune garçon avait eu les yeux brillants en se souvenant de ses frasques. Kerrian s'était déjà trompé plusieurs fois sur ses premières impressions de presque tous les membres de cette grande famille. Il ne comptait pas refaire la même erreur maintenant. Si Luna était une bonne amie de Ioann, alors il estimait qu'elle méritait un peu plus d'attention de sa part. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait la possibilité de se lier avec des camarades de classe avec lesquels il passerait beaucoup de temps. Aussi décida-t-il de laisser passer pour ce soir et de tenter de s'intégrer. Il verrait le reste plus tard, quand il aurait trouvé sa place dans cette école.

Quand les assiettes furent finies, Albus se releva une nouvelle fois et commença son discours de début d'année. Il rappela que certains articles de chez Zonko n'étaient pas autorisés à l'école et que la liste complète pouvait être consultée dans le bureau du concierge. Il rappela également que comme son nom l'indiquait, la Forêt Interdite était interdite à tous les élèves et que le village de Pré-au-Lard n'était accessible qu'aux élèves ayant atteint leur troisième année et ayant une autorisation dument signée de ses parents. A cette réflexion, Ioann ne put empêcher un grand sourire de grignoter ses lèvres. Son père lui avait fait un sermon sur la confiance qu'il lui accordait malgré sa fugue avant de lui remettre le parchemin lui ouvrant les portes du village. Il s'était senti grand. Pas en taille, là il s'était résigné depuis longtemps à rester de taille modérée. Mais grand car il avait enfin accès à certains privilèges.

- Je suis également au regret de vous annoncer que cette année, la coupe de Quidditch des Quatre Maisons n'aura pas lieu.

Cette dernière phrase se perdit dans une explosion de récriminations. Harry regarda Ron d'un air complètement hébété alors que Fred et George sifflaient cette décision. Les autres maisons n'étaient pas en reste. Les joueurs de Quidditch étaient offusqués d'une telle décision. En fait, dans toute cette agitation, Draco était étrangement calme. Aussi idiot que cela pouvait paraître, il était presque soulagé de ce fait. Il savait que malgré son entrainement estival, il était loin d'avoir le niveau pour espérer garder sa place dans l'équipe. Sans compter qu'il devait également faire attention à son coude pendant au moins une bonne semaine, voire plus selon l'avis de Poppy. Il savait que Flint avait quitté l'école et ne lui ferait donc pas de remarque sur son état, mais il était certain que son remplaçant ne lui aurait permis aucun privilège. Au moins maintenant, il était rassuré : il allait avoir un an pour se remettre à niveau et parfaire la technique qu'il avait vaguement entrevu avec Kerrian sur la façon dont il pouvait se saisir du Vif.

- Un peu de calme, s'il vous plait ! Reprit Albus en haussant la voix pour passer au dessus du brouhaha. La raison de l'annulation de la Coupe tient en un évènement particulier qui débutera en octobre et se poursuivra tout au long de l'année. Cela demandera beaucoup de temps et d'énergie aux professeurs pour gérer tout cela mais je suis persuadé que vous vous en moquez totalement.

Un léger rire lui échappa alors que Severus lui lançait un regard exaspéré. Ne pouvait-il donc pas dire les choses et les libérer une bonne fois pour toute ? Visiblement, à son air plus pincé que jamais, Minerva était de son avis. Mais alors que le directeur allait enfin annoncer sa grande nouvelle, un coup de tonnerre assourdissant retentit pendant que les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvraient brusquement. Appuyé sur un grand bâton et enveloppé dans une cape noire, un homme venait de faire son apparition. Un éclair embrasa le plafond alors qu'il se mettait en marche vers la table des professeurs en se dirigeant vers le directeur d'une démarche lourde et claudiquante. Il retira son capuchon lorsqu'il passa de l'autre côté de la table. Un autre éclair zébra le ciel à travers les fenêtres alors qu'il trouvait un écho dans le plafond magique. Mais cette lumière crue illumina le visage du nouvel arrivant, attirant de petits cris épouvantés.

Le regard de l'homme était des plus étranges. Un de ses yeux était petit, sombre et perçant alors que l'autre était grand, rond et d'un bleu électrique. Mais le pire était le mouvement incessant qui l'agitait alors qu'il roulait dans son orbite se retournant parfois totalement. Ginny grimaça en voyant son visage couturé de cicatrices. Un frisson la secoua alors qu'il serrait la main de Dumbledore avant de s'asseoir sur la seule chaise libre. Secouant sa tignasse grise pour dégager ses cheveux de son visage, il attrapa les plats dont il se servit généreusement après les avoir attentivement reniflés. La jeune Gryffondor le regarda sortir son propre couteau et une flasque dont il avala une gorgée rapide.

- Chers élèves, je vous présente votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, le professeur Maugrey.

De nouveaux bavardages accueillirent cette nouvelle alors que Harry se penchait vers Ron en lui disant qu'il pouvait enfin mettre un visage sur cet Auror à la retraite dont son père lui avait souvent parlé. Le rouquin, qui avait surpris son père, le matin même, en train de parler avec Amos Diggory par Cheminette d'un Maugrey Fol'œil, se demanda si c'était bien lui. Apparemment il y aurait eu un problème de poubelles magiquement trafiquées chez lui et Arthur était allé l'aider à se dépatouiller avec l'administration. Mais il avouait qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à voir un tel type ni de le retrouver à Poudlard le soir même.

- Mais revenons à ce que je vous disais un peu plus tôt. Au cours des prochains mois, nous allons avoir l'honneur d'accueillir un évènement qui n'a plus eu lieu depuis plus d'un siècle. J'ai le très grand plaisir de vous annoncer que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers se déroulera cette année à Poudlard.

- C'est pas vrai ! S'écria George en se levant de son siège.

Albus le regarda avec un regard pétillant avant de lui certifier que ce n'était pas une blague. Puis il expliqua pour ceux qui ne le savaient pas, que ce tournoi était une compétition amicale entre les écoles de Poudlard, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang. Ioann l'écouta très attentivement en l'entendant dire que c'était un évènement qui datait de plus de sept siècles et que chaque école était représentée par un seul élève, nommé Champion. Ces Champions devaient passer des épreuves magiques, des Tâches, afin de trouver le meilleur. Pendant des siècles, les écoles recevaient les unes après les autres le Tournoi jusqu'à ce que le nombre de morts soit trop élevé et que la décision de l'interrompre ne soit prise. Le jeune Snape fit une légère grimace au regard que son père lui lança. Il était indéniable qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à ne serait-ce que s'imaginer en Champion. Mais il devait bien avouer que lui non plus n'était pas spécialement partant pour en devenir un.

Oh, Albus expliqua bien la gloire de l'école et la récompense financière de l'élève vainqueur, mais il se fit la remarque qu'il attirait assez d'ennuis comme ça sans en rajouter. Il entendit rapidement des murmures s'élever autour de lui indiquant que certains étaient déjà prêts à se lancer dans l'aventure. Mais une nouvelle fois le directeur reprit la parole afin d'annoncer que compte tenu des antécédents macabres, cette fois, des règles supplémentaires étaient à prendre en compte. La première, et la plus importante, était que seuls les élèves majeurs seraient autorisés à participer. Les jumeaux, soudain furieux, se joignirent aux quelques autres élèves déçus de ne pas pouvoir participer à cette chance unique. Mais Albus haussa la voix pour passer au dessus de leurs cris en leur stipulant qu'il poserait lui-même une limite d'âge afin qu'aucun mineur ne puisse tenter de se faire admettre au Tournoi par le juge impartial.

- Les délégations des écoles de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang arriveront en octobre et resteront parmi nous jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. J'attends donc de vous, une totale courtoisie et bienséance afin de leur montrer que Poudlard est une école qui sait recevoir. Mais il se fait tard maintenant et il est important que vous commenciez les cours de demain en grande forme. Aussi, tout le monde au lit.

Les élèves se levèrent tous dans un boucan peu commun alors que les discussions allaient bon train. Les jumeaux pestaient qu'ils seraient majeurs dans l'année et que ce n'était pas normal qu'on leur refuse de participer. Ils se mirent d'ailleurs à comploter pour trouver une parade à cette limite d'âge. Ron, assez enthousiaste, espérait qu'ils trouvent une astuce et signala à Harry qu'il tenterait bien le coup lui aussi, bien qu'il reconnaissait ne pas avoir une connaissance aussi approfondie que les septièmes années. Neville soupira en signalant qu'il n'avait aucun regret car il était très loin d'avoir le niveau de toute façon. S'il n'était pas aussi pessimiste, Harry n'était pas non plus très chaud. Etrangement, la perspective des nombreux morts lui avait laissé un goût amer et tout comme Ioann, il estimait attirer assez d'ennuis sans les provoquer. Par contre, il était impatient de découvrir les élèves des autres écoles et de pouvoir échanger leurs cultures.

o0o

_Vendredi 2 Septembre 1994._

Le lendemain matin accueillit les élèves de bonne heure et d'une humeur mitigée. C'était peut-être un vendredi, mais c'était tout de même le premier jour de cours et il ne fallait pas l'oublier. En regardant son emploi du temps que le préfet de sixième année avait distribué, Ioann put aisément affirmer qu'il allait avoir droit à un regard noir et une remontrance en guise de début d'année. Il était passablement fatigué et avoir Potions en première heure était une bien mauvaise nouvelle à son avis. Le pire étant qu'il ne pouvait pas mettre son état sur le fait qu'il avait mal dormi à cause de la santé de son parrain car la veille, après son discours de présentation annuel aux Serpentards, son père l'avait retenu pour lui signaler qu'il s'était réveillé naturellement et que le pire avait été évité.

Mais voilà, il n'était pas non plus prêt à avouer qu'il était resté réveillé jusqu'à pas d'heure pour discuter du Tournoi avec ses camarades de dortoir. Il jeta un œil à Connors qui était en train de bâiller avec désespoir alors que Julian venait d'ajouter, inconsciemment, un quatrième sucre à son thé. L'air bougon d'Owen ne changeait pas beaucoup de l'habituel visage qu'il présentait au petit déjeuner mais il semblait encore moins agréable qu'à son habitude. Finalement Elidjah s'en sortait le mieux. Il était tout aussi endormi que les autres jours. Ioann soupira de dépit en rangeant le parchemin dans son sac avant de se faire bousculer. Il grogna un peu en se retournant vivement pour dire ses quatre vérités à la personne qui venait de manquer de l'envoyer au sol en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Il roula des yeux en voyant Luna bien installée entre Julian et lui.

- Lovegood, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ta table est là-bas, alors laisse nous manger tranquillement ! Râla Owen.

- Non, j'aime bien être avec vous. Ça me rappelle les bébés couleuvres que j'ai trouvés derrière ma maison il y a deux ans.

- Des ... des bébés couleuvres ? Dis tout de suite qu'on est des gentils Serpents ! S'offusqua Julian.

- Ben oui. Je commence la journée avec Soins aux Créatures Magiques, vous croyez qu'on va pouvoir caresser des Chimères ?

- Et moi je sens qu'on va commencer la journée avec un mal de crâne, bougonna Connors avant de donner un grand coup de coude à Eli. Réveille-toi mon pote, pas moyen que tu y échappes.

- Hey Io, tu feras gaffe à tes arrières, indiqua Duncan Donovan qui arrivait près d'eux, ma sœur m'a dit avoir entendu Peeves pester contre toi. Sûr qu'il te prépare un sale coup.

- Ah ... merci, grimaça le jeune Snape, je m'en doutais bien un peu mais j'espérais quand même qu'il n'attaquerait pas si vite.

- Bah, on restera avec toi comme ça il ne pourra rien te faire, assura Owen.

- T'inquiète, il me fait pas peur, mais il peut être assez vicieux dans son genre ...

- Et dangereux, reprit Luna. L'année dernière il a totalement ravagé notre Salle Commune. Pauvre Rowena, elle qui avait déjà perdu son vrai diadème, elle s'est faite casser celui de sa statue. Heureusement que tout a été réparé. Papa, un jour, avait ramené un Niffleur à la maison, il avait fait au moins autant de ravages dans notre salon que Peeves dans la Salle Commune.

- Tu sais qu'on s'en fout un peu, soupira le bougonneur du groupe, on est des Serpentards et ta statue de Serdaigle, on s'en tape. Va parler de ça avec ceux de ta maison.

- Au fait Luna, tu sais si ça se passe bien pour Kerrian ? Demanda Ioann en changeant de sujet.

- Je crois, Michael, Terry et Anthony ont beaucoup parlé avec lui en tout cas. Je voulais lui demander s'il voulait allez caresser les licornes avec moi mais hier soir il y avait trop d'agitation.

- Et c'était un peu tard aussi pour allez dans la Forêt Interdite, non ? Et dangereux aussi, crois moi, je sais de quoi je parle, fit remarquer Ioann en se demandant s'il était bien réveillé ou s'il rêvait qu'il entretenait ce genre de conversation hallucinante dès le matin de la rentrée.

- Oh non, les centaures ne sont jamais bien loin en cas de problème. Et les licornes sortent tard des fois. Je vais y aller ce soir. Vous voulez venir ?

- Tu sais Petite Lune, même si on vient, elles ne se laisseront pas approcher par nous, on est des garçons et elles évitent les hommes, indiqua Julian.

- Tant pis, je demanderais à Kerrian alors.

Sur cette réplique, Luna se leva et rejoint sa table. Owen secoua la tête de dépit alors que Connors ricanait. Ioann se contentait d'un sourire léger. Aussi dingue qu'elle pouvait le paraitre, Luna avait le chic pour poser le doigt sur bien des vérités. Et le fait qu'elle tienne tant à inviter Kerrian à caresser les licornes, lui faisait se demander si l'orientation sexuelle de son ami n'avait pas été prise en compte dans son délire. La question était de savoir ce qui avait bien pu la diriger sur cette voie là. Préférant laisser ce genre de questions pour plus tard, il se resservit du jus de citrouille et se prépara un nouveau toast. Affronter le cours de Potions en première heure, même en étant le fils du professeur, méritait d'avoir le ventre plein. Il ne put pourtant s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers Pansy quand celle-ci commença à râler. Que lui arrivait-il donc de si bonne heure ... dans l'année ?

- Bon Daphné, vire ta chatte, elle m'angoisse à me regarder comme ça ! La dernière fois, elle a failli me croquer car je me suis transformée en souris. Et maintenant elle se lèche les babines ! Attrape-la ! Attrape-la !

- Mais non Pans', Chatonne ne te veut pas de mal. Elle est incapable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit !

- Sauf à une souris ... après tout c'est bien un chat non ? Murmura Julian à l'oreille de Ioann.

- C'est ce que tu dis mais un peu plus et elle me dévorait comme le monstre qu'elle est ! S'écria Pansy limite hystérique.

- Moi j'aurais inversé les rôles pour le monstre, chuchota Ioann à son camarade.

- Et puis son regard ! Mais regarde-la ! Elle veut me manger !

- Mais non Pansy, reprit le jeune Snape d'une voix légèrement doucereuse, c'est sûrement parce que tu as de la crème sur la lèvre qu'elle te regarde comme ça.

Suite à cette remarque, deux choses se passèrent. La première fut que Chatonne lança un petit miaulement et s'en alla en ronronnant. La deuxième, figea tout le monde. Pansy attrapa sa serviette en foudroyant Daphné pour ne lui avoir rien dit avant de se retourner vers Ioann, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ce fut ce qui choqua une bonne partie des Serpentards à proximité, autant que sa réponse.

- Oh, merci Ioann, dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse, tu es un amour.

Loin de s'imaginer qu'elle cherchait à entrer dans les petits papiers de Draco en étant gentille avec lui, Ioann se dit que cette fois c'était sûr, il avait oublié de se réveiller avant de venir dans la Grande Salle. Et qu'étrangement, voir Pansy lui sourire tirait plus sur le cauchemar que sur le rêve ...


	66. Maugrey

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen, Connors, Moïra et Kerrian.

Béta : BettyMars

Merci à Caro06 et Zarakinel pour leur reviews.

Tout d'abord je tiens à vous remercier pour vos messages de soutien. Ils m'ont fait vraiment très plaisir et m'ont surement aidé à aller mieux. Car oui je vais mieux. J'en ai fini avec les antidépresseurs et ma dose de somnifère a été recalculée à la baisse. J'ai encore une humeur en dent de scie mais au moins, je ne suis plus une limace comme je l'étais il y a une semaine. Bref, ça va mieux.

La deuxième bonne nouvelle c'est que du coup j'ai repris l'écriture de mon histoire qui avait été arrêté brusquement quand j'ai eu mon choc et après quelques faux départs en fin de semaine dernière, hier soir j'ai écrit presque un chapitre en entier. Et la cerise sur le gâteau, ma béta est de retour et j'ai retrouvé un chouia d'avance en correction. Il ne manque plus que le soleil et tout ira bien.

Pour le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, je dirais que tout est dans le titre ^^ Et j'espère que ma version des évènements vous plaira.

Bonne journée à tous et à mercredi prochain.

* * *

Phrase défi : Tomber sur un os.

* * *

**Chapitre 65 : Maugrey.**

Alors qu'il sortait de son dernier cours de cette première journée de classe, Ioann était sûr d'une chose. En fait, il était même sûr de plusieurs choses. La première était que sa famille était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux dans ce monde. La seconde, que son fennec allait très certainement finir par le faire tourner en bourrique un jour ou l'autre. La troisième, que sa vie semblait plus tranquille en cette nouvelle année que les deux précédentes. Et il y avait encore bien d'autres choses. Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas à tout cela qu'il pensait. Non, mais au regard noir que son père lui avait lancé pour avoir fait fondre son chaudron alors qu'il s'était trompé d'ingrédient. Avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde, il aurait pu assurer que ce n'était pas sa faute si les pattes de mouches de son père étaient illisibles sur le tableau. Mais sa vision étant diminuée par le manque de sommeil, sa justification n'était pas des meilleures.

Il avait eu cours de potions en première heure et il y avait écopé de sa première retenue de l'année. Ginny avait été soufflée de voir cela et lui avait affirmé qu'il avait même battu le record de rapidité de ses frères, de Neville ou de Harry. La rouquine ne se rappelait plus lequel avait eu droit à la retenue la plus rapide de l'année dans les années passées, mais le fait qu'ils aient attendu au moins le deuxième jour de cours, faisait de Ioann le nouveau détenteur du trophée. Celui-ci n'était pourtant pas très fier de sa prestation. Il se trouvait même un peu honteux de la situation. Il était en prime persuadé que son père ne lui offrirait aucun privilège et qu'il aurait très certainement un horrible travail à effectuer.

Pourtant, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle pour y prendre son repas du soir avant d'aller à sa retenue, il ne put s'empêcher d'hausser un sourcil en voyant l'air furieux de Pansy. Merlin mais que lui prenait-il encore à cette idiote ? Lorsqu'il vit Tracey s'approcher et lui murmurer quelque chose de visiblement énervant, il se dit qu'il n'y avait pas que lui qui commençait l'année en beauté. Si ces deux là se mettaient à se battre dès le premier jour, il n'osait pas imaginer ce que ce serait dans quelques semaines. Tracey ricana légèrement avant de reprendre sa route. Mais elle fit un petit détour pour s'approcher de Terence Higgs en souriant. Celui-ci se pencha pour l'embrasser avant de glisser son bras autour de sa taille et d'avancer vers les portes de la Grande Salle.

Ioann les observa attentivement. Il avait presque oublié que ces deux là avaient commencé à sortir ensemble à la fin de l'année passée. Secouant la tête, il donna un coup de coude à Connors pour le faire sortir de ses notes avant de se remettre en marche. C'était vrai quoi, ils venaient juste de finir leur première journée que son ami était déjà plongé dans ses cours ! Mais il stoppa de nouveau sa progression quand il remarqua Draco un peu plus loin. Et le regard sombre de son frère, posé sur le couple, lui indiquait combien il n'appréciait pas de voir son ex et Terrence ensemble. Mais il pouvait le comprendre, car même s'il lui avait affirmé le contraire, Ioann savait que le blond n'avait pas totalement tourné la page.

Par contre, il ne s'attendit pas du tout à ce que Pansy entre en irruption. Il ne savait pas ce que Davis lui avait dit mais elle avait réveillé la bête. Il la vit sortir sa baguette et la diriger vers sa camarade de chambre. Il ouvrit la bouche pour l'avertir mais le sort était déjà parti. Il frôla Tracey alors que Higgs se mettait devant elle, baguette à la main pour la protéger. Mais ce ne fut pas lui qu'ils entendirent vociférer.

- Oh non ! Pas de ça avec moi, gamine !

Un « bang » retentit et brutalement, à la place de Pansy, un petit cochon de lait tout rose grouinait de peur. Les élèves, stupéfaits, se retournèrent pour voir le professeur Maugrey s'approcher. Il se tourna vers Tracey et lui demanda si elle avait été touchée. Elle hocha négativement et vivement la tête tout en gardant les yeux sur ce qui avait été son ex amie.

- Laisse-la !

- Hein ? S'étonna Tracey, un peu déroutée par le ton.

- Pas toi, lui ! Grogna Maugrey en montrant, du doigt et derrière lui, Draco qui s'était accroupie devant « Pansy ».

Ioann cligna des yeux en se rendant compte que l'œil artificiel du professeur pouvait visiblement voir derrière sa tête. C'était un peu angoissant d'ailleurs. Déjà que le bleu métallique et inquisiteur de l'œil le mettait mal à l'aise mais là, ce n'était pas pour le rassurer. Maugrey fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers Draco, Vincent, Théodore et le cochonnet. Celui-ci tremblait de peur et se mit à courir vers les escaliers descendant vers les sous sols.

- Non ! Pas par là ! Rugit le professeur en pointant la baguette sur l'animal et le ramenant vers lui en lui faisant faire des bonds par de petits mouvements de baguette.

- Lâchez-là ! S'écrièrent simultanément Vincent et Draco.

Ioann sentit son cœur s'affoler en voyant les deux garçons se mettre devant Pansy. Sauf que le sort étant toujours actif, ils s'élevèrent dans les airs pour rebondir plusieurs fois un peu plus loin.

- Les fils Crabbe et Malfoy, voyez vous cela. Je vous trouve étonnement présomptueux. Et étonnement moins lâches que vos paternels. De vieilles connaissances à moi ceux-là.

- Mon père n'est pas un lâche, s'écria Draco en se relevant le regard furieux.

- Reste là toi, grogna Alastor en reprenant Pansy sous son sort et en la faisant rebondir tout en se désintéressant du blond. Toi aussi tu es lâche. J'ai horreur de ceux qui attaquent les gens par derrière. Ne-Refais-Plus-Jamais-Ça !

Ioann n'aimait pas Pansy, mais voir ce petit cochon apeuré, crier, se débattre et couiner de douleur pour échapper au sortilège, lui fit froid dans le dos. Comment un professeur pouvait-il faire cela ? Et Draco qui se massait douloureusement son coude convalescent ... Alors qu'il allait s'approcher de son frère pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien de cassé, une voix scandalisée résonna. Et avec soulagement, le jeune Snape regarda Minerva arriver au pas de charge.

- Professeur Maugrey ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- J'enseigne, répondit-il tranquillement en continuant de faire bondir le cochon.

- C'est ... c'est un élève ?

- Non, présentement, c'est un cochon !

- C'est Pansy Professeur, s'écria Ioann en la regarda de ses grands yeux écarquillés.

Minerva échappa ses livres, sortit sa baguette avant de lancer le contre sort sur le pauvre animal. Immédiatement Pansy réapparut, recroquevillée au sol, tremblante et hagarde. Draco s'accroupit à ses côtés et posa une main sur son épaule avant de lui demander d'un regard si elle allait bien. Un instant après, sanglotant fortement, elle se jeta dans ses bras, les faisant basculer au sol. Vincent s'approcha d'eux en lançant un regard mauvais à l'ancien Auror.

- Maugrey, ce genre de punition est totalement interdit par le règlement, je pense qu'Albus vous a longuement expliqué cela.

- C'est probable, mais j'ai pensé qu'un traitement de choc lui remettrait les idées en place.

- Nous donnons des retenues et nous contactons le responsable de Maison de l'élève, mais jamais, au grand jamais nous utilisons ce genre de méthodes !

- Très bien, c'est ce que je vais faire, grommela Maugrey en se rapprochant des Serpentards. T'es sous la responsabilité de Snape hein ? Une vieille connaissance lui aussi. Je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de le saluer ... ça va me permettre d'arranger ça. Allez, lève-toi.

Il avait empoigné sèchement l'épaule de la jeune fille pour la redresser. Draco se releva en même temps en le toisant d'un air mauvais.

- Lâchez-la ! Ne lui avez-vous pas fait assez de mal comme cela ?

- Toi, tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis. Ou bien je pourrais décider de ...

- Alastor, je vous conseille de faire attention à votre comportement, répliqua la voix polaire de Minerva.

Elle n'appréciait pas beaucoup Parkinson mais elle n'approuvait pas du tout les façons de faire de son nouveau collègue. Mais qu'il tente de menacer Draco alors que le garçon ne faisait que protéger sa camarade maltraitée, ça, elle ne le laisserait pas passer. Si son petit fils de cœur avait été ainsi isolent avec un professeur, sans aucune raison particulière, elle l'aurait laissé se faire punir comme il se devait, mais là, il n'en était pas question. Et ce n'était pas ce vieux paranoïaque décrépi qui lui faisait peur. Pas quand il touchait sans raison à _ses_ garçons ! Elle avait bien vu que le blond s'était fait mal et le regard de Ioann avait parlé pour lui. L'un était touché physiquement, l'autre mentalement. Elle n'avait pas vu le début de la scène mais elle était arrivée au moment où Draco et le jeune Crabbe, retombaient lourdement au sol. Elle avait été stupéfaite et avait eu un temps d'arrêt avant de se reprendre et d'arrêter tout ceci.

- Très bien. De toute façon il est temps d'aller voir Snape pour régler cette affaire une bonne fois pour toute, renifla Maugrey.

- Monsieur Crabbe, accompagnez Monsieur Malfoy à l'infirmerie, j'aimerais que Poppy vous examine tous les deux. Et avant d'aller voir Severus, j'emmène également Miss Parkinson se faire soigner.

- Non. Elle ira après.

- Alors je vous accompagne.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cette affaire regarde la directrice de Maison des Gryffondors.

- En rien, mais par contre, elle regarde l'adjointe de l'école que je suis. Allons-y. Vous autres, allez manger et en silence !

D'un mouvement de baguette, elle fit venir à elle les livres qu'elle avait échappés avant de suivre Maugrey et Pansy vers les cachots, laissant derrière eux des élèves un peu perturbés. Si au début certains avaient ri de la transformation de la Serpentarde, la suite les avait un peu fait déchanter. Ioann remit son sac à Connors avant de partir vers l'infirmerie. Il n'avait plus très faim et il s'inquiétait pour son frère. Il n'avait monté que quelques marches quand il sentit une présence à ses côtés. Il releva la tête pour tomber sur le regard inquiet de Kerrian.

- Hey, ça va ?

- Moi oui, par contre Dray, c'est moins sûr. Il est tombé sur son bras.

- J'ai vu ça. Et j'espère que ça n'a pas affecté la guérison de son entorse. Mais à sa grimace, je pense que si.

- Je sais. Mais je me demande s'il ne s'est pas également mal réceptionné sur sa main.

- Je ne lui ai jamais demandé ce qu'il avait à sa main ... à chaque fois que j'y pense, ce n'est jamais le bon moment. Et puis je ne sais jamais comment aborder ça avec lui, c'est assez délicat.

- Ce n'est un secret pour personne tu sais. Ici tout le monde est au courant et il y a eu au moins un article dans la presse. C'est le reste d'une commotion cérébrale qu'il a eu. Il a failli mourir l'an dernier mais tout s'est arrangé ... sauf sa main. Il a eu le bras paralysé pendant des semaines avant de retrouver toutes ses facultés. Mais sa main n'est jamais revenue à cent pour cent.

- Je comprends mieux ... je crois que je n'aurais jamais imaginé un truc de ce genre. Mais il s'est fait ça comment ?

- Disons que dans les grandes lignes, il a voulu allez sauver Tracey. Il y a été avec Harry Potter, sauf qu'il a été violemment projeté contre un mur et après six mois de problèmes liés à l'hématome qu'il a récolté, il a fini par tomber dans le coma.

- Quand on le voit, on n'imagine pas du tout qu'il est du genre à faire ce genre de choses, se battre ... avec quoi d'ailleurs ?

- Avec un Basilic. Et mon frère est quelqu'un de bien.

- Je veux bien le croire. Tracey, celle qu'il est allé sauver, c'est celle que Pansy a attaqué, c'est ça ?

- Oui, et c'est l'ex de Draco aussi. Toutes les deux ont toujours eu une relation un peu explosive, mais depuis que Tracey est sorti avec Dray, c'est encore pire ... malgré leur rupture, expliqua Ioann en arrivant devant la porte de l'infirmerie.

- Aïe !

- Arrêtez de geindre, Monsieur Malfoy.

- Mais ça fait mal !

- Votre coude est légèrement enflammé, et tant que je n'aurais pas arrangé cela, ça sera un peu douloureux.

- Un peu ? S'écria Draco en la fusillant du regard.

- Vous êtes une chochotte, Monsieur Malfoy ! Croyez bien que je vais passer un savon au professeur Maugrey pour ce qu'il a fait, mais continuez à faire l'enfant et je vous colle en retenue !

Ioann se figea un instant avant de voir Draco détourner les yeux d'un air boudeur. En regardant autour d'eux, il remarqua que l'infirmerie n'était pas aussi vide qu'il l'aurait cru et comprit mieux pourquoi leur tante utilisait un ton si strict et impersonnel pour s'adresser à son frère. S'ils avaient été seuls, il était sûr qu'elle aurait été bien plus douce avec lui. Enfin douce ... moins froide plutôt.

- Bon, ce n'est pas grand-chose mais vous prendrez cette potion au milieu du repas et vous garderez votre bras en écharpe pendant vingt-quatre heures. Demain soir vous revenez me voir et je pourrais vérifier si la guérison de votre entorse a été compromise ou non. Maintenant allez manger, lança-t-elle en finissant de bander le membre du garçon. Monsieur Snape, ne me dites pas que vous aussi vous vous êtes blessé quelque part.

- Non madame, je venais voir Dray.

- Et bien vous l'avez vu, maintenant vous pouvez même l'embarquer avec vous, répondit-elle en se rapprochant de lui avant de lui murmurer. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Oui Tatie, chuchota Ioann en réponse, ce n'est pas moi qui ai pris le sort.

- Bien. Et j'apprécierais grandement de ne pas vous revoir ici avant de nombreuses semaines, jeune homme. Jamais serait une excellente chose d'ailleurs, mais je ne crois plus guère aux miracles à mon âge.

- Je vais essayer, sourit Ioann alors qu'il sortait en compagnie de ses camarades.

- Je n'aime pas les méthodes de ce nouveau professeur, indiqua Vincent en frottant son bras où un bleu faisait déjà son apparition.

- Moi non plus, grogna Draco, je ne comprends pas comment un type qui a pris la défense de Ioann et d'oncle Severus il y a quelques mois, peut faire ça à un élève !

- A une fille surtout ! Reprit Vincent.

- Je sais pas, soupira Ioann, mais même si j'aime pas Pansy, je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle fasse attention à elle quand elle sera en sa présence. Il risque de ne rien lui laisser passer.

- A nous non plus, répondit Draco en jetant un regard à Vincent.

- Je sais que mon père a fait des choses moches. Je suis pas idiot. Mais moi j'suis pas comme lui non plus.

- On le sait Vince, tout comme Greg ou Théo ne sont pas leur père et moi non plus. Même si le mien a changé en cours de route, je sais qu'il a fait des choses pas nettes avant, murmura Draco. Mais nous, on n'est pas eux.

- Ton coude te fait mal ? Demanda Vincent après un léger silence.

- Moins maintenant. Et c'est une chance que ma main n'ait rien car je suis tombée dessus.

- Avoue que tu fais ça pour plaire aux filles, tenta Kerrian pour les dérider.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi me faire mal plairait aux filles.

- Allez, réfléchis ... tu as défendu Pansy comme un chevalier servant, crois moi que ça, elle n'est pas prête de l'oublier.

- T'es pas dans la merde Malfoy. Elle va plus vouloir te lâcher après ça ... .

- Ferme-là Crabbe !

- Et puis, continua l'orphelin, tu sais que les filles sont dingues des mecs avec des cicatrices ou des blessures de guerre.

- J'veux pas d'un putain de fan club comme Potter moi. Et j'ai pas de cicatrices en plus !

- Non mais ça fait pas un mois que je te connais et déjà t'es complètement estropié. Alors tu sais, les cicatrices, elles vont bien finir par arriver un jour ou l'autre.

- Putain Io, t'étais pas obligé de me filer ta poisse non plus.

- Ah mais je te l'ai pas filé, sinon j'aurais pas une retenue ce soir avec papa pour avoir fait fondre mon chaudron.

- T'as fait quoi ? S'exclama Draco.

- T'as très bien compris !

- Ouais, finalement tu l'as toujours ta poisse, Moustique.

Les quatre garçons reprirent leur route en pouffant de rire, se moquer ainsi d'eux-mêmes leur avait permis de se détendre légèrement avant d'arriver à la Grande Salle. Pendant ce temps là Severus sentait sa patience s'amenuiser. Quand il avait vu Maugrey trainer Parkinson jusqu'à lui, il s'était demandé ce qu'elle avait encore fait. Mais quand il avait remarqué la présence énervée de Minerva derrière eux, il s'était dit que soit c'était vraiment grave, soit ... non, dans tous les cas, ça ne pouvait être que grave. Autant le fait que son élève ait attaqué sa camarade de dos ne l'avait pas étonné plus que cela, autant ce qu'avait fait l'ex-Auror l'avait plus dérangé. Mais ce qui l'avait profondément énervé, fut de savoir que cela avait eu lieu devant son fils et que son filleul en avait pâti. Pourquoi donc ces deux là devaient-ils toujours être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ? S'il trouvait le type qui s'amusait avec des poupées vaudous à leur effigie, il allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

- Miss Parkinson, vous resterez dimanche après midi avec Rusard pour avoir lancé un sort sur votre camarade. Il trouvera bien quelque chose à vous faire faire. Maintenant allez à l'infirmerie, indiqua-t-il sèchement.

- C'est tout ? Demanda Alastor avec un reniflement de dédain en regardant la jeune fille détaler sans demander son reste.

- Effectivement. Je serais bien tenté de vous envoyer vous-même récurer quelques chaudrons ce soir en réponse à votre comportement, mais malheureusement, la rentrée est à peine passée et entre ceux qui ont explosé et ceux qui ont fondu, le stock à nettoyer est assez réduit. De plus j'estime que c'est à Albus de gérer les erreurs de ses employés.

- Ah Snape, j'avais oublié ton humour détonnant. Je sens que cette année va être des plus amusantes.

- Ne vous gaussez pas trop, intervint Minerva, un comportement comme le votre est intolérable dans une école. Métamorphoser une élève ! En blesser deux autres par la même occasion.

- Crabbe n'a rien eu et Malfoy est un très bon comédien, il tient ça de son père sûrement.

- Vous ne le connaissez pas. Comment pouvez-vous le juger sans même le connaître ?

- Je connais son père et son grand père, professeur McGonagall, et c'est largement suffisamment pour que je connaisse le fils.

- Je ne crois pas, non, persifla Minerva. Mais ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour. C'était la dernière fois que vous passiez outre les instructions d'Albus.

Elle le regarda avec hargne avant de sortir du bureau de Severus. Classer Draco sur les actes passés de son père et de ceux de son grand-père ... elle l'avait fait à une certaine époque, et elle reconnaissait ouvertement s'être totalement fourvoyée. Si Lucius avait eu un comportement préjudiciable à une certaine époque, ce n'était pas le cas de son fils. Au contraire. Ce garçon là avait bien plus de mérite et d'honneur que bien d'autres enfants venant d'une famille dite honorable. Et il ne montrait d'ailleurs pas souvent ses blessures. Il fallait qu'il ait réellement mal pour que cela transparaisse sur son comportement. Oui, il avait une attitude souvent arrogante et on avait parfois envie de lui donner des claques pour cela, mais ce n'était qu'une image qu'il donnait de lui. C'était ce qu'on attendait de lui et il se protégeait en jouant le jeu.

Elle ruminait toujours quand elle entra dans la Grande Salle par la petite porte arrière. Elle jeta rapidement un œil vers les Serpentards. Ioann semblait fatigué et légèrement éprouvé mais il souriait aux frasques de ses camarades. Tant mieux. Sur le coup elle avait eu peur qu'il ne soit choqué par la scène dont il avait été témoin. Le blond avait le bras en écharpe, mais à sa façon de toiser un Zabini pouffant de rire, elle déduisit que ce n'était pas méchant. Ce fut seulement à ce moment là qu'elle commença à se détendre elle aussi. Merlin, si maintenant il fallait même surveiller les professeurs, mais où donc allait le monde ?

o0o

Ioann avait finalement mangé un peu après avoir été rassuré sur l'état de son frère. Pansy devait passer la nuit à l'infirmerie pour vérifier que tout allait bien pour elle et pour contrer un quelconque effet secondaire. Mais quasiment toutes les discussions tournaient autour d'elle et de la punition que Maugrey lui avait intentée. Les réactions étaient tout de même assez variées. Bien que certains élèves ne supportent pas la Serpentarde, le traitement qu'elle avait reçu divisait les esprits. Beaucoup de ceux qui avaient été présents, trouvaient que c'était inqualifiable. Principalement car Draco et Vincent avaient été touchés et verbalement agressés gratuitement. Puis il y avait ceux à qui on avait rapporté les évènements. Généralement, ceux-ci se moquaient de la punition pour son comique. Et il y avait ceux qui préféraient ne pas se prononcer. Comme Hermione qui était profondément choquée qu'un professeur puisse faire cela à un élève, quel qu'il soit. Ou encore comme les jumeaux qui avaient bien compris que leurs jeunes camarades avaient suffisamment été affectés pour ne pas rire bêtement. Ils avaient eu le professeur Maugrey un peu plus tôt dans la journée et avaient été impressionnés. Ils savaient que ce gars là avait été l'Auror qui avait, à lui seul, rempli presque la moitié des cellules d'Azkaban. Et visiblement il savait. Il savait ce que c'était de combattre contre les Forces du Mal. Cela se sentait rien qu'en l'écoutant. Pourtant ce qu'il avait fait un peu plus tôt et qui apparaissait à travers leurs amis et associés, avait grandement refroidi leur ardeur. Bref, l'affaire ne laissait personne insensible.

Quand ses camarades se levèrent de table, Ioann soupira. Il allait maintenant devoir affronter sa retenue. Il était tout de même un peu mortifié. Ce n'était pas arrivé souvent mais il avait déjà eu une ou deux punitions de son père. Souvent du travail lors des devoirs à rendre. Elles étaient principalement tombées quand Warrington le harcelait et qu'il dormait mal. Il avait également déjà eu des retenues par Chourave, Minerva ou Filius. Mais que son père lui colle une retenue, c'était une première et il en était tout horrifié. Merlin, quelle image allait-il renvoyer ? Avec bonne foi, il pourrait avouer que seules les premières années ne le connaissaient pas encore et que les autres savaient très bien qu'il n'était pas un petit troublions. Mais ça, il l'occulta tout à fait en se trouvant soulagé que les délégations des autres écoles ne soient pas encore arrivées. Au moins, il avait empêché à son père d'avoir honte de lui devant des élèves et directeurs inconnus.

Il suivit ses amis jusque dans les cachots avant de bifurquer vers le bureau de son père. Il savait qu'il devait déjà y être car il avait quitté la Grande Salle un peu plus tôt que lui. Avec une profonde inspiration, il frappa à la porte avant de grimacer au « Entrez » assez sec qu'il récolta. Il obéit et avança, tête légèrement basse jusqu'à la première chaise qui entra dans sa vision. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui l'attendait et espérait ne pas avoir trop déçu son père.

- Relève donc la tête, Ioann, on dirait que tu vas embrasser un Détraqueur, s'exaspéra Severus. Et assieds-toi. Avant d'en venir à ta présence ici, dis-moi comment tu te sens après la prestation inappropriée du professeur Maugrey.

- Je vais bien papa. C'est Draco qui a été blessé, pas moi.

- Je sais, mais je veux m'assurer que tu ne te sentais pas mal vis-à-vis de ça.

- Ça va. Je n'aime pas beaucoup Pansy et je trouve qu'elle ne méritait peut-être pas ça. Mais ça va.

- Si jamais, après coup, tu ne te sentais pas à l'aise avec cette affaire, je veux que tu viennes me voir ou Poppy ou que tu demandes à voir ton Psychomage. On est d'accord ?

- Oui papa, je te le promets.

- Bien. Maintenant passons à ta retenue, déclara sèchement Severus en faisant grimacer son fils. Tu connaissais cette potion. Nous avons travaillé dessus cet été et tu savais la faire. Alors explique-moi comment tu as pu arriver à faire fondre ton chaudron alors même qu'à ton premier essai, tu l'avais presque réussie.

- Je ... j'ai pas fait attention.

- C'est une évidence. Et pourquoi donc tu n'étais pas attentif ?

- Je sais pas.

- Oh, tu ne sais pas ? Alors peut-être que si pendant un mois, je venais personnellement te border à l'heure correcte à laquelle un enfant de ton âge est censé se coucher quand il a cours le lendemain, cela t'aiderait à savoir. Tu ne crois pas ?

Ioann rougit et se mordit la lèvre. Bon, son père savait qu'il s'était couché très tard la veille. Il aurait dû s'en douter mais il avait espéré que ça reste un secret de dortoir. Et la perspective qu'il vienne le border tous les soirs devant ses copains le fit frissonner. On allait encore plus le prendre pour un bébé et même si Warrington n'était plus là, Pansy ne le louperait certainement pas. Sans compter les railleries que les autres Serpentards feraient sans l'ombre d'un doute.

- Je suis désolé papa.

- Tu peux l'être. Te rends-tu compte que même les jumeaux Weasley ne se sont jamais fait punir dès le premier jour ? Non, ne réponds pas, ce n'était pas une vraie question. Passons par contre à ta vraie retenue. Suivez-moi, Monsieur Snape.

Severus se leva avec autorité et sortit de son bureau pour se diriger vers sa salle de cours. Ioann le suivit en se disant qu'il aurait volontiers trouvé un trou de souris pour aller s'y cacher. Monsieur Snape ... jamais son père ne l'appelait aussi formellement ni ne le vouvoyait quand ils étaient seuls. Ce n'était vraiment pas bon pour son matricule ça. Quand la porte fut refermée, le professeur se retourna pour toiser son fils d'un regard noir. Merlin, le regard spécial Gryffondor ... il avait droit au regard qui avait tant paniqué Neville pendant des mois !

- Bien, il y a là un tonneau plein de Crapauds Cornus. Ils n'attendent que vous, Monsieur Snape, pour être correctement éviscérés. Et sans baguette, bien sûr.

Et quand une heure et demi plus tard, un Ioann au bord de la nausée et de la crise de nerf attrapait son dernier crapaud, Severus eut du mal à se retenir de rire. Il savait que la punition ajoutée à la formalité avec laquelle il s'était adressé à lui, donnerait au garçon de quoi réfléchir pour ne pas recommencer ses bêtises. Et à lui de quoi égayer ses mauvais jours. Parce qu'il devait bien avouer que l'air dégoûté qu'il affichait depuis le début de la retenue était impayable. Un soupir soulagé le fit relever les yeux. Réprimant son sourire, il se leva de son bureau où il avait commencé à corriger les devoirs de vacances des septièmes années et s'approcha de son fils. Il fit une légère moue peu convaincue.

- Bien, visiblement c'est le maximum que vous puissiez fournir. C'est un travail assez grossier, mais je suppose que ça suffira. Vous pouvez disposer.

Ioann essuya son front humide de sueur d'une main lasse en fermant un peu les yeux avant de se relever pour attraper ses affaires. Il ne voulait plus voir un seul crapaud de toute sa vie et espéra presque que Trevor parte vivre sa vie tout seul de l'autre côté du Lac Noir. Merlin que ça avait été horrible. Et en prime, il avait encore des ... choses ... coincées sous les ongles. Qu'il avait hâte d'aller à la douche et de se glisser dans ses draps. Alors qu'il allait souhaiter une bonne nuit à son père, celui-ci lui attrapa vivement le menton avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Mince. Qu'avait-il fait ? La question devait être affichée en gros sur son visage car les yeux du professeur s'illuminèrent chaleureusement avant qu'il ne lui sourit.

- Tu as de l'intestin de crapaud collé au visage, lui annonça-t-il avant d'attirer un chiffon à lui pour le nettoyer.

- C'est pas drôle.

- Oh si.

Ioann bouda légèrement alors que Severus le regardait d'un air rieur. Une fois toute trace de viscères effacée du garçon, il l'attira contre lui pour lui intimer de faire un peu plus attention à l'heure à laquelle il se coucherait dorénavant car il ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler d'erreurs de ce genre par manque de sommeil. Ioann se cala dans ses bras, rassuré de ne pas avoir trop déçu son père ni de l'avoir trop mis en colère. Puis d'un coup il se tendit et se dégagea de l'étreinte.

- Tu l'as fait exprès !

- De quoi tu parles.

- La façon dont tu m'as parlé et ... les crapauds. En fait tu voulais juste t'amuser à mes dépends !

- Tu as fait fondre un chaudron par manque de sommeil, Ioann, tu méritais ta punition, répondit sévèrement Severus en faisant baisser la tête à son fils. Mais j'avoue que ça aurait été moins drôle de te voir simplement récurer les chaudrons.

Libérant son fils boudeur et crasseux de viscères, Severus finit de ranger son travail en se disant que finalement, cela l'avait bien avancé. C'était étrange de savoir que cette fois c'était Ioann qui l'avait effectuée, mais pour rien au monde il se serait privé d'une retenue qui lui permettrait de gagner du temps dans son l'avancée de ses journées. Quand tout fut à sa place, il se dirigea vers ses appartements. Il avait vu avec Minerva et Albus pour palier à son absence du lendemain. Il comptait effectivement passer du temps à Ste Mangouste avec Milo et ne pourrait donc pas assurer correctement ses fonctions au collège.

Il referma la porte de chez lui en soupirant. Si l'année commençait relativement bien pour les garçons, malgré quelques petits accrochages plus ou moins bénins, ce n'était pas le cas pour Milo. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que quelqu'un de sa famille ait à souffrir à un moment ou à un autre ? Merlin les avait-il maudits par le passé ? Il n'en savait rien et préféra aller se préparer avant de passer le reste de la soirée à lire dans son lit. Il posa sa robe de sorcier sur le fauteuil avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Pourtant, il se figea sur le pas de la porte avant de fermer les yeux en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

- Sors de là. Tout de suite !

Et rien ne se passa. Pas un mouvement, pas un bruit. Rien. Severus rouvrit les yeux en s'approchant prestement de son lit. Il attrapa le drap et l'ouvrit en grand avant de fusiller un petit Titan, une plume accrochée aux babines, qui jappât de bonheur en replongeant le museau dans l'oreiller éventré qu'il tenait entre ses pattes. Le professeur de potions le regarda avec un mélange d'exaspération, colère et dépit.

- Je n'ai jamais essayé les dents ou les yeux de fennec dans mes potions, mais je pense que le moment est venu pour moi de tester ... Tu as trois secondes pour sortir de mon lit ! Un ... Deux ... Trois.

Le soupir que Severus poussa n'avait d'égal que la joie de Titan qui se faufila sous les draps en grognant avant de ressortir aussitôt en se jetant dans l'oreiller défunt. Bon, résumons. Il avait fait sa rentrée en collant une retenue à son fils. Il avait ensuite eu la chance d'avoir un exposé sur il ne savait plus quel animal sorti de l'imaginaire de Lovegood alors qu'il lui faisait remarquer que sa potion était trop foncée. Son filleul était bon pour prolonger la convalescence de son coude. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être content de la transformation de Parkinson en cochon ou pas. Vu le passif de la jeune fille vis-à-vis de son fils, il hésitait encore. Il aurait adoré envoyer Maugrey frotter un chaudron et pour finir, il n'avait aucune autorité sur ce fennec qui se moquait totalement de lui après avoir achevé son oreiller préféré. Avait-il le droit de dire que la journée avait été terriblement longue ?

- Il a quitté le désert depuis quatre mois et je me retrouve avec un fennec faisant des terriers dans mon lit. Pathétique. Bon, je te proposerais bien de venir prendre une douche avec moi pour détruire mon gel douche, ma serviette et tout ce à quoi je ne pense pas mais j'aspire à un peu de tranquillité et toi à éviter l'eau. Alors finis de manger mon lit si ça te chante, et surtout sois loin quand je serais changé.

Las, Severus se déplaça dans la salle de bain avant de laisser l'eau chaude glisser sur ses muscles tendus. Il se demanda comment il ferait dans quelques mois quand en prime, il en aurait marre de ces cornichons sans cervelle qui ne comprenaient rien au pouvoir subtil des potions. Parce qu'il était déjà si noué qu'il était persuadé de faire un ulcère avant Noël. Il eut tout de même la satisfaction de constater la disparition du fennec à son retour dans sa chambre. D'un coup de baguette magique, il répara les dégâts et d'un autre, il refit son lit. Puis il se glissa dans les draps avant d'attraper son livre sur le chevet. Pourtant, un mouvement à sa droite le fit froncer les sourcils. D'un regard, il vit qu'une boule de poil avait bondi sur le lit et rampait vers lui, ces immenses oreilles légèrement couchées sur les côtés, les yeux suppliants, avant qu'un museau humide se pose sur sa main.

- Très bien, tu as gagné. Tu peux dormir là ce soir. Mais un jour tu vas réellement tomber sur un os avec tes idioties ! Et dès demain, tu es prié d'aller détruire le dortoir de ton cher _petit maitre_.

Même si la voix de Severus avait été sarcastique, ses doigts gratouillaient tranquillement la petite bestiole presque blanche qui avait finalement fait sa place dans la famille.

o0o

_Mardi 6 Septembre 1994._

Draco et Blaise, suivis par leurs camarades de Maison, se dirigeaient vers leur prochain cours, celui de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Daphné et Millicent papotaient joyeusement alors que Tracey les écoutait d'un air exaspéré. Pansy était calme. On aurait pu trouver cela étrange de sa part mais sa mésaventure avec le professeur lui avait laissé un léger arrière goût d'angoisse. C'était leur premier cours et aucun d'eux ne savait à quoi s'attendre. Les garçons étaient également très silencieux. Le noir essayait bien d'animer de temps en temps leur groupe mais ses camarades ne se déridaient pas. Il devait bien avouer qu'il était le seul dont les parents n'avaient pas été Mangemorts et qu'il ne pouvait pas forcement comprendre ce qu'ils ressentaient.

- Tu as parlé à ton père des paroles du professeur ?

- Non, répondit Draco en se crispant. Je suis sûr que c'est ce que Maugrey attend pour nous tomber dessus et je n'entrerais pas dans son jeu.

- Tu as raison, indiquant Gregory. Pour Vince, Théodore et moi c'est pas pareil, nos pères sont à Azkaban.

- Ouais, il peut nous toucher par ses mots mais il ne peut plus rien contre nos familles, continua Vincent.

- Je préfèrerais qu'on en parle plus et pas dans un couloir, soupira le blond en jetant un œil à Théo qui s'était renfrogné.

Blaise lui tapota l'épaule avant de raconter comment le mini excité de première année de Gryffondor avait manqué de se faire massacrer par Rusard pour lui avoir posé plein de questions sur son air bougon. Cela tira sourires et ricanements à ses camarades qui jetèrent quelques paris sur le temps qu'il résisterait avant de finir écartelé dans les geôles putrides et abandonnées. Mais leur humeur redevint sérieuse quand la porte de la classe s'ouvrit brusquement. Le professeur leur ordonna d'entrer et de s'installer. Puis, il les regarda attentivement, un par un, et son œil mobile semblait presque les déshabiller.

- Voici une classe très intéressante. Je l'attendais avec impatience car c'est la seule qui regroupe autant de noms malheureusement célèbres. Je connais presque personnellement tous vos pères. Et croyez moi, ce n'est pas une bonne chose pour eux. Evidement, il y en a toujours qui pensent que certains actes peuvent en effacer d'autres, mais un Mangemort reste un Mangemort.

Draco se tendit sur son siège. Celle-là, elle n'était que pour son père. Il n'était pas stupide, il savait que son père avait fait des choses très certainement plus horribles qu'il ne l'imaginait, mais il avait changé. Il n'était plus le même. Il aimait son père et le voir ainsi critiqué lui était désagréable. Et pourquoi cet homme était-il si vindicatif maintenant alors qu'il avait déjà eu affaire à son père dans les années passées et qu'il n'avait rien fait ?

- Mais ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour pour l'instant. Chaque chose en son temps et pour l'instant je me dois de tenter de faire rentrer des choses dans vos petites têtes. D'après ce que votre précédent professeur m'a noté, je peux vous confirmer que vous êtes en retard et de loin sur le programme. Si Black a réussi à avancer correctement, vos précédents professeurs ne vous ont pas beaucoup gâtés niveau connaissances. J'ai donc un an pour vous remettre à niveau et ...

- Un an ? Vous ne serez pas là l'an prochain ? Demanda Daphné.

Le professeur se cala confortablement contre le dossier de sa chaise et par-dessous le bureau, les élèves eurent une vue imprenable sur ses jambes. Et s'ils en avaient entendu parler, ils n'avaient encore jamais vu d'aussi près la fameuse fausse jambe du professeur. Elle était en bois et était pourvue de griffes. C'était assez impressionnant. Le professeur regarda la jeune fille attentivement avant de sourire. Mais un sourire qui aurait plus fait peur de part l'expression écœurante que prenait son visage mutilé.

- Je ne suis venu que pour aider Dumbledore. Ma retraite m'attend de pied ferme.

- En même temps, il n'en a qu'un de vrai, murmura Tracey à Millie avant qu'un objet étrange n'atterrisse devant elle en la faisant sursauter.

- Je peux encore vous botter les fesses avec mon _vrai_ pied, gronda Maugrey. Quel est ton nom ?

- Davis, Tracey Davis.

- Bien, mademoiselle Davis, tu t'es donc portée volontaire pour répondre à la première question que je poserais. Donc, je suis là pour vous apprendre à vous défendre des mauvais sorts. Je suis certain qu'on vous a déjà appris depuis longtemps à lancer ces mêmes mauvais sorts et à vous en débrouiller. Mais je suis payé pour vous faire le même cours qu'aux autres. Ma mission est de vous apprendre comment vous défendre. Normalement je ne suis pas censé montrer ce que les sorts interdits produisent avant que vous ne soyez en sixième année. Mais j'estime que plus vite vous saurez ce qui vous attend, mieux ce sera. Tout comme moi, le professeur Dumbledore pense que vous devez en savoir assez pour pouvoir vous défendre rapidement et efficacement pour toujours savoir comment réagir. Et pour cela, la première règle est de toujours être attentifs et sur vos gardes.

Avec un sourire narquois, il regarda attentivement les élèves devant lui, les laissant intégrer ses paroles. Ses yeux, les deux, se figèrent sur Draco avant de glisser sur Théo qui était derrière lui. Il avait une sainte horreur des Mangemorts, ce n'était pas une nouveauté. Et là il avait droit à une classe presque entière de leurs rejetons. Avec les années il s'était fait à Snape. Mais il avait du mal à ne pas être méfiant sur le revirement de Lucius.

- Bien, alors qui peut me citer les sortilèges que les lois de la sorcellerie répriment le plus sévèrement ? Davis, donnez-en moi un.

- L'_Imperium_, répondit-elle légèrement défiante.

- Oui, voilà un sort qui a donné bien du fil à retordre aux gens du Ministère à une certaine époque, acquiesça-t-il en regardant Draco. Ça n'a pas été facile de démêler le vrai du faux quand certains juraient qu'ils avaient commis les pires crimes sous le couvert de ce sort. L'argent a assuré la sécurité de quelques uns. La naïveté et l'avidité de certains bureaucrates ont considérablement saboté le boulot des Aurors.

Maugrey ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau pour en sortir un bocal en verre. Dedans, trois araignées s'agitaient afin de s'échapper de leur prison. Le professeur ouvrit le couvercle et en attrapa une avant de refermer vivement pour que les autres ne partent pas. Puis il la visa de sa baguette avant de murmurer un _Impero_. La bestiole se mit à sautiller, faire des galipettes et des acrobaties totalement inadaptées à son espèce. Mais malgré le côté comique de la situation, rien ne vint troubler le silence de la classe. Théodore avait pâli considérablement alors que Vincent se tortillait légèrement sur son siège. Draco regardait l'araignée le cœur battant.

- Le contrôle total. Je pourrais lui demander n'importe quoi, elle le ferait sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. L'_Imperium_ peut se combattre si on a assez de force de caractère pour cela. Et c'est ce que je vais vous apprendre à faire. A résister. Citez-moi un autre sort.

On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Personne ne semblait disposé à répondre au professeur qui en profita pour ranger l'animal. Daphné se demanda si Albus Dumbledore avait réellement cautionné ce genre de cours. Qu'ils apprennent à se défendre, après ce qu'il s'était passé à la Coupe du Monde était plus que bienvenu. Mais que des sortilèges impardonnables soient lancés en plein milieu d'un cours, était une façon de faire fort peu académique. Elle sursauta quand Maugrey interrogea Gregory.

- Il y a le sortilège _Doloris_.

- Effectivement. Un sortilège que ton père connaît bien n'est-ce pas ? Pour ce sort, il va falloir aménager un peu la démonstration pour que vous compreniez mieux ce qu'il se passe.

Draco frissonna. Il ne savait pas la douleur que ce sortilège infligeait, mais les conséquences sur son frère étaient toujours bien gravées dans sa mémoire. Il espéra vivement que Maugrey ne fasse pas le même cours aux troisièmes années car il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que Ioann ressentirait à ce moment là. Il regarda le professeur attraper une deuxième araignée et l'agrandir. Puis, sans prévenir il murmura un _Endoloris_ avec une légère dévotion un peu mal venue. Aussitôt les pattes de l'animal cédèrent sous son poids alors qu'elle était agitée d'horribles soubresauts. Aucun bruit ne brisa le silence mais chacun était persuadé que si elle avait pu le faire, elle aurait hurlé à la mort.

Draco détourna un instant les yeux. Merlin il ne pouvait pas regarder cela. Pas après que Ioann ait subi ce sort, pas quand il savait ce que sa propre tante avait fait aux parents de Neville avec ce sort. En pensant à son ami, il releva brusquement les yeux sur l'araignée. Bordel. Il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de prévenir son ami avant qu'il n'assiste à son cours ! S'il se souvenait bien, il devait avoir Défense dans l'après midi. Il aurait donc tout le temps du déjeuner pour l'avertir. Il fallait qu'il se prépare moralement à affronter ce cours. Et Draco se promit de se débrouiller pour venir le rejoindre à la sortie de son cours. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser affronter ça tout seul.

Gregory détourna aussi le regard. Son père avait peut-être aimé ça en un certain temps, mais lui se répugnait de ce spectacle. Tout comme Draco, il repensait à Ioann. Il avait été tellement traumatisé des tortures que ce maléfice lui avait fait subir, qu'il était resté en état de choc pendant un bon moment. Ses yeux croisèrent le regard visiblement très attentif de Pansy et il fronça les sourcils. Il pouvait voir Daphné à ses côtés qui avait déjà des larmes dans les yeux et il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt qu'elle trouvait à voir l'araignée souffrir. Mais le cri de Millicent demandant à ce que le professeur arrête, le coupa dans son observation. Maugrey relâcha le sort presqu'aussitôt. Et si l'animal se décrispa, il continua tout de même à convulser sous la douleur latente. Après qu'un _Reducto_ ait été lancé, il retrouva sa taille et sa place dans le bocal.

- La douleur. Voilà ce qu'inflige ce sort. Lui aussi fut largement utilisé en son temps. Il n'y a pas de meilleure façon pour faire souffrir quelqu'un que de connaître ce sort. Qui peut me donner d'autres sortilèges interdits ? Personne ? Etonnant. Malfoy peut-être ? Non, c'est Monsieur Nott qui va me répondre maintenant.

Théodore le regarda avec méfiance. Il savait que son père avait un passé trouble pour avoir fini à Azkaban. Même si l'erreur judiciaire dont Black avait été victime avait pu semer le doute dans son esprit à un moment, il savait maintenant que ce n'était pas le cas pour sa famille. Mais il aurait préféré en apprendre plus de sa mère, ou même voir son père avant de se retrouver sur le banc des accusés. Comment pouvait-il accepter les sous-entendus du professeur s'il ne connaissait même pas un brin de la vérité ? Comme pour Vincent et Grégory, l'arrestation de son père ne datait pas de la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais était bien plus récente. Malgré cela, il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Sa mère s'était chargée de le couper du monde afin de le protéger. Mais là, il ressentait cette protection comme une trahison. Comment pouvait-il se défendre s'il ne savait pas de quoi on l'accusait ?

- L'_Avada Kedavra_, répondit sèchement Draco.

Il avait compris que son camarade n'était pas en état de répondre et plutôt que de le laisser être le centre de l'attention, il avait préféré attirer le professeur sur lui. Ce n'était sûrement pas la meilleure chose à faire pour lui-même, mais à situation de crise, solution de force.

- Effectivement, monsieur Malfoy. Vous semblez bien au courant du fonctionnement de certains sorts.

- J'ai appris à lire depuis longtemps, _Professeur_. Pas besoin d'être un Auror pour en savoir plus là dessus. Il suffit de lire certains livres.

Il savait qu'il jouait avec le feu. Il était proprement insolent et risquait une retenue salée, si ce n'était plus. Mais ce cours était réellement éprouvant. Autant par le contenu que par la façon de faire. Il se dit vaguement que jamais il ne supporterait ce professeur pendant une année complète mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne pas aller en classe. L'absence répétée à un cours signifiait l'abandon de la matière. Et la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avait bien trop de poids dans le choix des études secondaires pour qu'il puisse se permettre de tracer un trait dessus.

- Une forte tête hein ? Comme ton père. Mais j'en ai maté des pires que toi, mon gaillard. Donc l'_Avada Kedavra_, le dernier et le pire des sortilèges interdits, reprit Maugrey en attrapant la dernière araignée du bocal.

Il la posa sur le bureau et l'instinct de survie de l'animal sembla se réveiller car il se mit à courir partout. Mais le professeur rugit la formule en pointant sa baguette sur sa victime. Un éclair aveuglant de couleur verte éblouit les élèves alors que l'impression d'entendre une rafale de vent les fit frissonner. L'araignée fut projetée un peu plus loin mais son état ne faisait plus aucun doute : elle était morte.

- Un sortilège dont on ne peut se protéger. Aucun sort pour le contrer. Aucune possibilité d'y réchapper. Jusqu'à ce jour, il n'existe qu'une seule personne ayant survécu à ce sort.

- Harry Potter, murmura Blaise en déglutissant difficilement.

- Harry Potter, répéta calmement le professeur. L'_Avada_ est un sort qui demande une grande puissance magique. Malgré vos prédispositions génétiques, aucun de vous ne serait actuellement capable de faire autre chose que me chatouiller s'il tentait de me lancer ce sortilège. Mais je ne suis pas là pour vous apprendre à le lancer. Je me doute que vous trouverez un moyen pour le faire d'ici quelques courtes années. Ces trois sorts sont appelés Sortilèges Impardonnables et leur utilisation est strictement interdite. Sauf que certains sorciers ne tiennent pas compte des interdits et que vous devez les connaître pour en mesurer les conséquences. Mon rôle est de vous apprendre à combattre et à anticiper. Pour cela, ne jamais oublier la première et la plus importante des règles : VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !

Sous son ordre, les Serpentards attrapèrent leurs plumes et commencèrent à écrire ce qu'il leur expliquait. Mais chacun d'eux n'avait qu'une envie, que le cours se termine. Un échange de regard suffit aux garçons pour comprendre qu'ils étaient dans la mauvaise classe. Celle que le professeur dénigrerait automatiquement en leur en faisant baver à cause de leurs pères. Alors ils devraient s'accrocher pour réussir leur année. Mais une conviction s'alluma dans leurs yeux. Celle qu'ils feraient front ensemble pour montrer qu'ils n'étaient pas qu'un nom.


	67. Progression

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen, Connors, Moïra et Kerrian.

Béta : BettyMars

Bonjour à tous… bien, Maugrey a reçu de vives réactions, mais en même temps, c'était prévisible. Il est assez brut cet homme à l'état normal alors là…

Dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, grande avancée pour un domaine et une bonne partie sur Milo. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

(Petite note rapide mais pas mal de choses à faire avant d'aller au boulot donc …)

Bonne journée et à mercredi prochain.

* * *

Phrase défi : Faire croire à Rusard que ses cours de magie par correspondance ont fonctionné.

* * *

**Chapitre 66 : Progression.**

Lorsque Neville suivit ses camarades pour sortir de la salle de cours, il était comme déphasé. Draco était venu lui parler à la fin du repas de midi pour l'avertir mais malgré cela, l'enseignement de Maugrey l'avait perturbé au plus haut point. C'était horrible. Comment Dumbledore pouvait-il accepter que de tels sorts soient montrés dans son école ? S'ils étaient interdits c'était bien pour une raison non ? Le _Doloris_. Ce sort lui faisait froid dans le dos. Ce sort avait détruit ses parents, sa famille. Il entendit vaguement son nom et releva la tête pour tomber sur le visage inquiet de Hermione. Mais ce fut lorsqu'une poigne solide lui agrippa l'épaule qu'il se reprit un peu plus pied à la réalité.

- Hey Nev'.

Il regarda Draco en se demandant ce qu'il faisait là. Il n'avait même pas cours dans cette partie du château. Enfin c'était ce qu'il lui semblait.

- Ah c'est toi. Je me demande ce qu'on mange ce soir au diner. Je ... j'ai faim, pas toi ?

- Neville, ça va ? Demanda Harry avec inquiétude.

- Oui bien sûr. Très intéressant ce repas ... euh ce cours, n'est-ce pas ?

- Allez viens, tu as besoin de prendre l'air, indiqua Draco en voyant Maugrey s'approcher.

- Ah petit, s'exclama le professeur en posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune Londubat. Si tu veux, tu peux passer dans mon bureau, on pourra en parler et on boira un thé ensemble.

Neville lança un regard implorant et apeuré à Draco qui glissa son bras sur les épaules de son ami pour resserrer sa prise et le dégager du professeur. Puis il le toisa faisant froncer les sourcils à Hermione. Elle se demanda ce qu'il se passait car malgré son comportement hautain, jamais il n'avait été ainsi désobligeant envers un adulte.

- Il ne peut pas, professeur, je l'ai déjà convié à passer un peu de temps avec moi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il irait faire avec un gosse comme toi ?

- Tout ce qu'on peut faire avec un ami.

- Toi, avoir des amis ? Des sous fifres plus exactement, tu ne crois pas ? Ricana Alastor alors qu'une flamme de colère brillait dans les yeux de Draco.

- Viens Nev', indiqua-t-il. Vince et Greg ont déjà dû sortir les Chocogrenouilles et il vaut mieux qu'on arrive avant qu'ils ne les avalent toutes.

Reniflant de mépris, Draco lança un regard frondeur au professeur avant d'entrainer son ami avec lui. Il avait bien fait de venir l'attendre à la sortie du cours. Il avait discrètement demandé à Minerva s'il pouvait quitter sa classe un peu plus tôt pour s'occuper de Neville et celle-ci avait accepté en lui faisant promettre de rendre un devoir impeccable pour contre balancer son départ précipité. Comme il s'en était douté, le Gryffondor était complètement perturbé. Mais visiblement, il avait aussi réussi à lui éviter de finir dans les pattes de ce vieil Auror retors. Il ne lui aurait sûrement rien fait étant donné que ses parents avaient été Aurors, mais Draco ne pouvait pas sentir cet homme là et comptait bien éviter à ses amis de le côtoyer trop longtemps s'il en avait la possibilité. Hermione était plus que perplexe. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange qui venait de se passer. Autant avec Neville qu'avec Draco. Harry était arrivé à la même conclusion mais aussi que Neville avait un problème dont le Serpentard était au courant et pas eux. Ainsi que le fait qu'il se tramait un truc entre le blond et le professeur. Il échangea un regard avec son amie et d'un hochement de tête chacun, ils venaient de se mettre d'accord pour découvrir les dessous de cette histoire.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait annoncé, Draco n'emmena pas Neville auprès de ses camarades. En fait, il l'entraina dans l'appartement de Severus où Ioann devait les rejoindre. Une fois arrivé, il appela Dobby pour qu'il leur prépare une petite collation à base de chocolat. Le silence qui s'établit n'était pas lourd. Juste rempli de compréhension et d'apaisement où Neville sembla se remettre de ses émotions alors que Draco cherchait à savoir s'il devait parler de ce même cours que les Serpentards avaient eu le matin même. Après s'être concertés et n'avoir que finalement peu délibéré, ils étaient arrivés à la conclusion que ce qu'il se passerait dans la classe resterait dans cette classe là. Il n'était pas question qu'ils caftent quoi que ce soit alors que c'était leur propre honneur qui était bafoué. C'était à eux de régler ça et de montrer au professeur quelle était leur réelle valeur. Mais son frère et Neville n'étaient pas n'importe qui. Il était certain que les autres ne lui en voudraient pas de leur avoir parler.

Mais avant qu'il ne définisse sa ligne de conduite, la porte s'ouvrit sur Ioann. Il était un peu essoufflé car il revenait du cours de Hagrid et Draco préféra se taire pour l'instant. Les trois garçons étaient assis sur le canapé en train de discuter doucement du cours de Défense que Neville avait vécu quand Severus arriva. Il haussa un sourcil en avisant leur présence mais se retint de toute réflexion en voyant l'air pâle de Gryffondor. Draco l'informa rapidement de quoi il en retournait et il maudit l'ex Auror pour son manque de tact évident envers le jeune Londubat. Il lui demanda s'il avait besoin d'en parler ou si une potion pour pouvoir dormir correctement la nuit était nécessaire. Neville affirma que la présence de ses amis lui avait fait du bien mais ne cracha pas sur la potion. Le professeur alla la lui chercher et indiqua aux garçons qu'ils pouvaient rester là jusqu'au couvre feu à condition de prévenir les cuisines pour manger correctement. Puis il repartit à ses fonctions en se disant que malgré son âge, Maugrey aurait bien besoin d'une leçon de choses.

o0o

Loin de savoir ce que son fils et ses amis avaient enduré dans la journée, Lucius se dirigeait sur le Chemin de Traverse d'un pas rapide. Il revenait d'un rendez-vous à Gringotts. Ce n'était qu'une formalité qu'il effectuait deux fois par an afin de savoir exactement où en était l'état des finances de la famille. Il en avait profité pour faire le point sur le coffre de Draco. Celui-ci n'y avait pas accès dans l'immédiat et ne le récupèrerait qu'à sa majorité. C'était ainsi que Narcissa et lui en avaient décidé depuis sa naissance. Et d'ici son dix-septième anniversaire, ils s'occupaient de pourvoir au besoin financier de leur fils tout en lui allouant de l'argent de poche à gérer par lui-même. Aussi, comme régulièrement il le faisait, Lucius avait vérifié que les virements qu'il avait demandés avaient bien été effectués correctement.

Cela lui avait pris une bonne partie de l'après midi et il était certain que sa chère femme lui ferait clairement savoir qu'il était en retard. Et il devrait faire preuve de beaucoup d'imagination et de patience pour la ramener à de bonnes intentions. Il regarda rapidement sa montre. Bien, au point où il en était, il pouvait bien prendre un peu de temps pour passer à la librairie. Il devait aller voir Milovan à Ste Mangouste le lendemain et lui apporter un peu de lecture l'aiderait sûrement à passer le temps. Pourtant, Lucius s'arrêta net devant une affiche. Il était devant la façade de la Gazette du Sorcier et, placardée en gros, l'annonce de la remise en route des presses s'affichait en rouge. Cela faisait déjà quatre mois que l'injonction de la suspension avait été proclamée. Dès le lendemain, le journal serait de nouveau en vente.

Au moins aucune stupidité n'avait fait la Une de cette feuille de chou au moment des évènements de la coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Cela aurait pu faire énormément de mal à bien des gens. Alors qu'il se remettait en route, il remarqua une silhouette furtive qui se glissait dans la librairie. C'était peut-être une nouvelle chance qu'on lui proposait. Et cette fois, il comptait bien réussir, car il avait l'argument idéal pour faire pencher la balance. Quand la clochette tinta à son passage, Lucius chercha des yeux la personne qu'il suivait avant de se diriger vers elle.

- Oh, bonjour Horace. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver ici.

- Lucius, sursauta Slughorn, visiblement nerveux et peu heureux de le rencontrer. Je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver. Que faites-vous ici ?

- Je viens acheter un livre pour un ami. Il a été blessé lors de l'attaque du Mondial et peine à se remettre.

- Ah oui. Terrible histoire que voilà.

- Oui, terrible. Malheureusement ce n'est que le début d'une série que j'imagine déjà longue, soupira dramatiquement Lucius. Enfin, ce n'est pas la peine de s'appesantir là-dessus. Ce n'est pas comme si on avait un moyen d'achever le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Ce n'était que des Mangemorts, lui n'était pas là, fit remarquer l'ancien professeur.

- Oui pour l'instant. Mais vous savez aussi bien que moi que le moment venu, _Il_ reviendra. Il faut juste espérer que le miracle du jeune Potter se reproduira une nouvelle fois. Au moins il a déjà perdu ses parents, il sera donc protéger de cette perte douloureuse là. Et s'il échoue, il pourra retrouver James et Lily. Une bien brave jeune femme que cette Evans. Enfin, je divague. La rentrée a eu lieu il y a quelques jours et je suis un peu mélancolique d'avoir vu mon fils partir pour plusieurs mois. Bien, Narcissa va me battre froid pour mon retard, aussi je vais vite trouver un ouvrage intéressant. A bientôt Horace.

Après un léger signe de la tête, Lucius s'avança vers une rangée plus éloignée afin de réellement trouver quelque chose pour Milo. Il regarda distraitement les livres d'évasion en se disant que ce serait une très mauvaise idée d'en offrir un à un ancien baroudeur qui devait maintenant faire attention à sa santé. Peut-être qu'un livre de cuisine ferait l'affaire, mais étant donné qu'il était alité et qu'ensuite il irait à Poudlard, ce n'était pas très judicieux non plus. Lire des recettes sans pouvoir les essayer pouvait presque être criminel. Non, il devait trouver autre chose. Le blond tendit la main vers un ouvrage en se demandant s'il se ferait torturer de lui offrir le guide de la couture Moldue. Un sourire en coin, il préféra chercher un peu plus loin. Pourtant une ombre se dessina sur l'étagère qu'il était en train de consulter. Il releva la tête, affichant un air surpris alors qu'intérieurement il se ravissait.

- Un problème Horace ?

- Pourquoi me parlez-vous de Potter ? Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? Je vous ai dit que je ne voulais plus rien entendre de cette affaire.

- Je sais, et je m'en excuse. Vous-Savez-Qui a tenté de le tuer quand il était enfant après avoir tué ses parents. Il est évident que le Mage Noir possède quelques griefs contre lui. Sans compter que maintenant, ce garçon l'a défait et lui a soumis l'humiliation suprême de perdre la face devant un vulgaire bébé. Il est évident que le pauvre sera une cible privilégiée pour ses hommes. Sauf que cette fois, sa mère ne sera pas là.

- Je l'aimais beaucoup. Lily était quelqu'un de spécial et je doute que quelqu'un aurait pu ne pas l'aimer. Elle était très courageuse, très drôle et surtout brillante.

- Et elle a donné sa vie pour son fils. C'était un acte de bravoure très impressionnant.

- Elle ne méritait pas ça, soupira douloureusement Horace.

- Son fils ne le mérite pas non plus. Et pourtant il y a de forte chance pour qu'il suive son tragique destin.

- C'est terrible. J'aimerais l'aider. Lily vit au travers de ce garçon. Mais ce serait si inutile.

- Rien n'est inutile. Lily a donné sa vie pour son fils mais elle l'aura fait pour rien si nous ne pouvons pas protéger son fils. Nous en avons les moyens. Malheureusement vous en détenez précieusement et farouchement la clé.

- Vous me demandez beaucoup Lucius.

- Je ne vous demande qu'un souvenir. Ne voulez-vous donc pas honorer la mémoire de Lily Evans ?

Horace essuya doucement son front de sa main tremblante. Et Lucius jubilait intérieurement. Toutes ces conversations n'avaient pas été vaines finalement. En y réfléchissant bien, il avait compris que la mère du jeune Potter était le point faible de son ancien directeur de Maison. Mais Horace avait déjà coupé les ponts quand cette évidence lui était arrivée. Heureusement, Salazar lui avait laissé une seconde chance de mettre la main sur ce souvenir. Et il n'avait pas l'intention de faire d'erreur cette fois-ci. Le poisson avait mordu, il fallait maintenant ferrer avec tact pour qu'il ne se décroche pas.

- J'ai ... j'ai honte de ce que j'ai fait ce jour là, murmura Horace. Je crois que j'ai fait beaucoup de dégâts.

- Vous effaceriez tout cela en me confiant le souvenir. La noblesse de ce don vous hisserait à niveau de Miss Evans.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent intensément. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Lucius en était conscient. C'était pour cela qu'il avait lancé discrètement un sort de silence autour d'eux dès le début de la conversation. Une bouffée d'excitation l'anima quand Horace plongea ses mains dans ses poches en soupirant, pour en retirer sa baguette et une fiole vide. Il le bénit de toujours en garder sur lui, comme nombre de gens s'affairant régulièrement sur les Potions. Il le regarda extraire le souvenir pour l'enfermer ensuite dans la petite bouteille de cristal. Un instant après, il la tenait dans sa main.

- J'espère que ce que vous verrez dans ce souvenir n'altèrera pas trop ce que vous pensez de moi.

- Vous savez très bien que je ne suis pas le mieux placer pour vous juger sur ce genre de chose, indiqua Lucius avec sérieux. Le fait que vous ayez accepté de me le confier, rachète tout le reste à mes yeux.

- Bien. Tant mieux. Je vais rentrer maintenant. Tout ceci m'a épuisé.

- Bonne soirée Horace.

Lucius le regarda s'éloigner en rangeant précautionneusement la fiole. Il était effectivement mal placé pour juger les actes passés des autres de part son rôle de Mangemort dans la garde rapprochée du Mage Noir. Mais de là à trouver que le don d'un souvenir rachetait les fautes passées, il y avait un pas qu'il n'avait pas franchi. Une petite voix lui indiquait qu'il lui avait fallu de nombreuses années pour qu'il change sa vision de son ancien Maître et que si la menace de son retour n'avait pas planée sur sa famille, il ne serait sûrement pas ce qu'il était maintenant. Mais il était un Serpentard et un Malfoy. La mauvaise foi, c'était son domaine de prédilection. Oubliant ce qu'il était venu faire dans la librairie, il sortit dans la rue avant de transplaner. Il ne préviendrait Albus que le lendemain et il y avait une discussion avec Narcissa qu'il avait trop longtemps reportée.

Mais quand il passa la porte et qu'il vit son elfe le regarder avec compassion, il se dit que la discussion allait sûrement être de nouveau reportée à une date ultérieure, celle à laquelle il aurait de nouveau le droit de dormir dans sa chambre. Ce qui, connaissant Narcissa, pouvait ne pas arriver avant un certain temps. Quand il passa la porte du salon, il découvrit les deux femmes de sa vie en train de manger tranquillement alors que la plus jeune bavassait à en perdre sa salive. Si l'une d'elles lui fit un grand sourire avant de se lever pour se jeter dans ses bras, la seconde lui offrit un regard assassin et un visage fermé.

Afin de se donner bonne contenance, il indiqua à sa fille qu'il était extrêmement mal poli de quitter ainsi la table sans y avoir été autorisée et que la bienséance aurait voulu qu'elle attende qu'il s'approche d'elle. Moira le regarda de ses grands yeux bleus avant qu'un « d'accord » énergique ne retentisse. Elle retourna à sa place en trottinant avant de rattraper ses couverts de petite fille. Elle engloutit une portion relativement grande pour sa bouche et donna l'impression d'avoir été changé en hamster tant cela gonflait ses joues. Mais cela ne l'arrêta pas. Elle mâcha au mieux avant d'avaler prestement et de se resservir avec avidité. Lucius aurait presque pu croire que sa fille mourrait de faim s'il n'avait pas pris l'habitude de la voir dévorer ses repas. Draco avait été un petit garçon qui n'appréciait que peu les repas et se faisant prier pour manger. Aussi il avait demandé conseils à Poppy dès les premiers jours en compagnie de la fillette. Mais l'infirmière les avait rassurés en leur signalant que chaque enfant était différent et que selon leurs métabolismes, certains avaient plus d'appétit que d'autres.

- Ta journée à Ste Mangouste c'est-elle bien passée ma Chérie ? Demanda le blond avec prudence.

- Parfaitement, répondit sèchement Narcissa. Notre fille s'est fait déjà de petites copines à la garderie et s'est bien amusée. Pour ma part, la journée était bonne jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que mon époux avait trop à faire que de jouer les hôtes à mes côtés en fin d'après midi.

- Les hôtes ? Avait-on quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ?

- Je te l'ai dit hier. Amelia Bones devait passer par rapport aux différentes affaires Snape. Vu qu'aucun nouvel élément n'a été trouvé et que l'attaque du mondial a mis les Aurors sur le pied de guerre, le service de la justice pense à classer les dossiers sans suite.

- Seigneur, je l'avais oublié. Doit-elle repasser ?

- Non. Elle ne pourra pas. Par contre tu es attendu pour la retrouver demain à l'heure du déjeuner et tu vas me faire le plaisir de l'inviter dans un restaurant au dessus de la norme, afin de régler tous ces problèmes et de réparer ton impolitesse d'aujourd'hui !

- Je ne voyais pas les choses autrement, répondit Lucius avec irritation. Je ne m'amusais pas, si c'est ce que tu sous entends. Tu sais très bien que je m'occupe d'une affaire importante pour le compte d'Albus. Il se trouve que ce soir, j'ai fait un énorme pas en avant. Alors tu ne me culpabiliseras pas.

- Cette affaire est plus importante que de trouver les détracteurs de Ioann ?

- Aussi surprenant que cela puisse être, oui ça l'est. Je ne dis pas que je relègue mon neveu au second plan, mais cela touche au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Aussi j'estime que j'ai fait le bon choix pour cette soirée.

- Au Seigneur des ... Lucius, quelle est cette mission ? S'inquiéta Narcissa.

- On en parlera tout à l'heure. Je ne tiens pas à gâcher le repas avec ça.

Narcissa abdiqua en voyant le regard peu sûr de Moira. Ce n'était pas une grosse dispute mais le ton avait été suffisamment désobligeant pour qu'elle ne se sente pas assurée. Mais le reste du repas fut nettement plus agréable et son babillage intensif reprit de plus belle. Elle bougonna bien un peu lorsque l'heure du couché fut arrivée mais après avoir profité de trois gros câlins de chacun de ses parents, elle finit par s'endormir, perdue dans l'énorme lit qui était le sien.

Narcissa la borda avec amour et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Puis elle referma la porte en silence avant de rejoindre son mari au salon. Il était bien assis dans son fauteuil, un verre de Whisky pur feu à la main, la tête légèrement basculée en arrière sur le dossier et les yeux fermés. Elle le regarda un long moment avant de se décider à prendre place. Son homme était beau. Et l'âge avançant, il en devenait presque plus séduisant. Mais la mission qu'il effectuait pour Albus lui revint en mémoire. Elle se demandait si ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Severus avait été espion en un temps et aurait pu y laisser sa peau plus d'une fois. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il arrive malheur à sa famille.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai aucun contact avec les autres Mangemorts, annonça Lucius comme comprenant ses angoisses.

- Comment ne pas m'inquiéter quand le Lord Noir est la cause de ta mission.

- Amour, je ne suis pas seul sur cette affaire. Severus, Milo, ainsi que Black et Lupin font partis de la mission. Je ne peux pas t'en parler car cela te mettrait en danger. Dans cette grande entreprise, j'avais juste une mission un peu spécifique de part mes relations. Ce soir j'ai enfin réussi cette entreprise entamée depuis une bonne année.

- Alors, c'est une bonne chose que tu ne sois pas rentré ce soir.

- Je vais rattraper le coup avec Amelia, ne t'inquiète pas. Demain je me charge de bloquer tout ça et de relancer l'enquête. Mais ce soir j'avais la seule possibilité de réussir. Je ne pouvais pas passer à côté.

Narcissa hocha légèrement la tête avant de se lever. Elle s'approcha de Lucius qui la regarda arriver avec beaucoup d'attentions. Elle s'assit gracieusement sur l'accoudoir avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser avec amour.

- Je comprends, murmura-t-elle. Mais fais-moi la promesse de toujours faire attention à toi. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je te perdais.

Lucius déposa son verre sur le sol avant de l'attraper par la taille et de la faire glisser sur ses genoux. Puis il l'attira dans ses bras avant de la serrer tendrement.

- Je ne te promets pas que tout ira bien. Mais je ferais tout pour que toi et les enfants puissiez vivre dans un monde meilleur. Et un monde sans la menace du retour du Maître est ce que je désire le plus pour le moment.

- Lucius, ne ...

- Il y a une façon spécifique pour qu'il disparaisse à jamais. Mais cela prend du temps. On y travaille et on avance plutôt bien. Et ce que j'ai récupéré ce soir, va nous permettre de faire un énorme pas en avant. Et tu peux peut-être m'aider un peu plus.

- Comment cela ? S'interrogea la blonde en fronçant les sourcils. Je n'avais rien à voir avec _Lui_, à part être la femme d'un de ses meilleurs éléments.

- Je sais. Mais tu es aussi la sœur d'un autre de ses meilleurs éléments.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas.

- Narcissa, Bellatrix t'aurait-elle parlé d'un objet que le Maître lui aurait confié dans les dernières années de son règne ?

Narcissa se cala confortablement contre son époux tout en réfléchissant. Elle n'était toujours pas sûre de comprendre grand-chose mais tenter de se rappeler ce genre d'évènements était encore à sa portée. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux se perdre dans ses pensées. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait évité sa sœur dans les derniers mois avant son emprisonnement, mais elle n'avait pas non plus cherché sa compagnie. Draco avait beau être en bas-âge à ce moment là, pour rien au monde elle lui aurait permis d'entendre des choses traumatisantes. Et tous les dieux et fondateurs savaient combien Bellatrix aimait et se délectait de raconter encore et encore ses tortures sur des Moldus ou des Sang-de-Bourbes.

Pourtant, en y réfléchissant bien, lorsque le garçon était couché, elles avaient passé quelques soirées ensemble et ne parlaient pas que des activités de la Mangemort accomplie. Elles avaient eu bien d'autres sujets de discussion. Le Maître principalement. Narcissa en avait longuement soupé. Son ainée n'avait d'yeux et de paroles que pour lui et la blonde en aurait presque plaint Rodolphus. Avoir une femme qui fantasmait autant sur un autre n'avait pas dû être bon pour son égo. Et il ne pouvait rien contre cela sans s'attirer les foudres du Lord. Finalement, elle avait beau chercher, à part le charisme, la séduction et la beauté du Lord Noir, elle ne se souvenait plus d'avoir abordé un quelconque autre sujet.

- Je suis désolée, Lucius, mais cela ne me dit rien.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Cela aurait été bien trop beau que ce soit si facile. Mais on trouvera.

- Fais attention à toi. Faites attention à vous. Les enfants auraient du mal à supporter de perdre l'un d'entre vous. Avec Milovan qui est déjà passé près de la mort, je ne veux pas que cela devienne épidémique.

- Pour l'instant nous gérons assez bien tout ça. Même si nous avons un peu l'impression que notre temps pour atteindre notre but est limité. Les Mangemorts sont plus nombreux et se regroupent. Et depuis quelques temps la Marque chatouille. Il ne faudrait pas non plus qu'on manque de temps.

- La Marque s'est réveillée ? Et tu ne m'as rien dit ? S'offusqua Narcissa en se relevant d'un bond.

- Reste là, ordonna Lucius en la rattrapant. Elle ne s'est pas réveillée. On sent juste qu'elle reprend légèrement vie depuis cet été. Severus est dans le même cas. Mais pour l'instant, il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter.

- Quand t'inquiéteras-tu ? Quand il sera trop tard ? Pourquoi m'as-tu caché cela ? Avant cela ne m'aurait pas gêné. Tu étais au dessus de cela et tu regardais ton fils que le strict minimum. Aujourd'hui tu as deux enfants et un neveu que tu aimes. Et j'ose à croire que les relations que tu mènes avec Severus ou Milo comptent aussi un peu. Alors je m'inquiète de telles cachotteries.

- Je sais tout cela. Et je te promets que je serais prudent. Et si je ne t'ai rien dit, c'était parce que je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter alors que notre famille venait de s'agrandir. On n'avait pas besoin de cela dans l'immédiat. Et il n'y a rien à craindre avant un certain temps. Alors je te propose d'aller nous coucher et de profiter du sommeil de notre fille pour faire des choses de grands.

En disant cela, il s'était relevé en tenant Narcissa dans ses bras. Elle laissa un léger rire s'échapper en se disant que pour l'instant, Lucius avait raison. Il n'y avait pas lieu de trop s'inquiéter et ils devaient juste profiter de l'instant présent. Aussi, telle une princesse, elle se laissa choyée par son homme désireux de la détendre après cette discussion difficile.

o0o

_Lundi 12 Septembre 1994._

Milo se frotta la poitrine. La douleur était assez désagréable mais le manque de souffle était le plus dérangeant. Il ferma les yeux en se disant qu'il aurait volontiers soupiré s'il n'avait pas été certain que cela accentuerait son problème. Par contre, il ne se gêna pas pour grimacer. Il avait perdu là bien des libertés à cause de ce foutu sort. En repensant au tour que sa vie avait pris en quelques semaines, il en arrivait à se demander s'il n'aurait pas été préférable de se prendre un _Avada Kedavra_ au lieu d'endurer tout cela. Il était extrêmement reconnaissant à Severus, Minerva, Poppy et la famille Malfoy pour leur soutien depuis presque trois semaines. Mais malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de broyer du noir lorsque les visites étaient terminées.

Ce qui l'avait le plus touché, c'était la visite surprise de Moïra. La petite demoiselle avait fait faux bond à sa surveillante à la garderie pour crapahuter dans les couloirs à sa recherche. Narcissa l'avait amenée deux jours plus tôt lors de sa visite et la fillette avait visiblement une grande mémoire car elle avait retrouvé l'étage et la chambre toute seule. Dire qu'il avait été ravi de voir sa jolie frimousse était en dessous de ce qu'il avait ressenti. Après avoir appelé une infirmière pour qu'elle transmette à la maman et à la garderie qu'elle était avec lui et qu'il s'en occuperait pour l'instant, il avait écouté son babillage incessant. Milo ne savait pas si plus tard elle serait une vraie fille du monde mais dans l'immédiat, elle était aussi pipelette que n'importe quelle autre petite fille.

Narcissa était arrivée une heure plus tard environ. Elle avait été prévenue et n'était donc pas inquiète. Ce qui avait réchauffé le cœur du journaliste. Certes, il avait été très présent depuis que les garçons avaient cinq et six ans, mais savoir qu'on lui faisait confiance pour s'occuper d'un enfant de trois ans et demi lui avait fait du bien. La maman avait sermonné sa fille pour être partie sans rien dire mais avait passé encore un peu de temps dans la chambre du blessé en attendant que Severus puisse prendre le relais à la fin de ses cours.

Aussi surprenant que cela fut, Sirius était venu prendre de ses nouvelles. Juste une fois mais c'était plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Comme quoi, la recherche des Horcruxes tissait des liens. Milo avait également eu le plaisir de revoir Nymphadora. Elle était venue se faire soigner pour une petite blessure tout ce qu'il y avait d'ordinaire, selon ses mots, et en avait profité pour lui faire un petit coucou. La joie qu'elle dégageait l'avait toujours impressionné. Un vrai rayon de soleil. Même toute cassée de partout, elle avait un petit mot pour rassurer son entourage et minimiser son état. Mais quand il l'avait vue, il avait remarqué un nouvel éclat sur son visage. Aussi il n'avait pu s'empêcher de la charrier un peu et d'essayer de lui faire dire le nom de celui qui la faisait sourire. Elle avait démenti et s'était défendue en rigolant. Il n'avait pas pu la faire fléchir. Mais la rougeur qui n'avait pas quitté ses joues l'avait conforté dans son idée : elle était amoureuse. Et il était bien content pour elle. Il espérait juste que ce jeune homme soit correct et ne lui fasse pas de mal. Ternir une femme comme Nymphadora pouvait être assimilé à un sacrilège.

La porte s'ouvrit et il sortit de ses pensées. En fait, sans elles, il serait très certainement en train de dormir. Il avait l'impression de passer son temps à dormir depuis qu'il était sorti du coma. Il savait que les potions qu'il prenait y étaient pour beaucoup mais c'était assez frustrant pour lui. Il tourna la tête en étouffant un bâillement avant de sourire à Poppy. Dès qu'il en avait eu l'autorisation du Médicomage, il avait quitté sa chambre, s'était dirigé vers les cheminées et était arrivé à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Mais cela lui avait pris énormément d'énergie, et de temps ... et il n'avait pu que s'affaler dans un fauteuil en attendant l'arrivée de l'infirmière.

- Bonjour Milo, comment allez-vous ?

- J'ai connu mieux, dans ce qu'il me semble être une autre vie. Mais je suppose que je ne suis pas à plaindre.

- On va vous remettre sur pieds. Comme vous le savez, il y a des dommages irréversibles qui ne pourront être compensés. Mais je vous promets que vous gambaderez comme un cabri dans quelques mois.

- Courir nu sous la pleine lune comme un jeune premier, voilà une idée qui me plait bien.

- Evitez tout de même de faire des câlins à des loups-garous car je ne suis pas sûre d'arriver à refaire le puzzle de votre corps après ça. Et passez au moins un caleçon. Même si j'ai vu un bon nombre de jeunes hommes nus dans ma vie, je ne voudrais avoir à ficeler les infirmières qui vous soigneront tout en bavant sur vos parties basses.

- Promis. A la condition que vous arriverez enfin à me dégoter de beaux infirmiers nus sous leur blouse. Je commence à en avoir ma claque de me faire tripoter par toutes les femelles de Ste Mangouste.

- Ce qui me fait grandement plaisir vu que je deviens votre infirmière particulière et qu'à preuve du contraire, je suis encore une femme.

- Mais je ne parlais pas de vous, Poppy Jolie. Mais de toutes ces pintades gloussantes, sourit le journaliste en prenant une forte respiration.

- Tant mieux. Par contre, Severus va me seconder et il peut donc être assimilé à votre infirmier en second. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il apprécie de devoir vous tripoter plus que nécessaire.

- Moi non plus ...

- Maintenant taisez-vous donc un peu. Je vous rappelle que vous devez vous ménager. Où donc est votre carnet ?

- Avec la plume, à la poubelle.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi ? Demanda Poppy en faisant les gros yeux.

- Ras le bol d'écrire quand je veux parler !

- Milo, soyez raisonnable. Dans quelques temps vous pourrez parler comme vous le voulez, mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas compatible avec le fait de respirer tranquillement. Severus ne devrait plus tarder à arriver pour vous montrer vos appartements. Je passerais dans la soirée pour vos soins. A moins de ne pouvoir faire autrement, je ne veux pas que vous vous éloigniez trop de chez vous pour l'instant. Dans une dizaine de jours, je vous ferai un bilan complet et nous verrons ce qu'il en est et quelles mesures nous devrons adopter. Je sais que pour un homme de terrain ce sera difficile, mais j'aimerais que vous restiez alité le plus possible et que vous ne quittiez pas vos quartiers, que ce soit seul ou accompagné.

- Honnêtement, pour l'instant je suis relativement fatigué et je n'irai pas à l'encontre de vos conseils. L'avantage c'est que je n'ai plus à subir l'ambiance de l'hôpital et que les garçons passeront me voir souvent. Enfin je l'espère.

- Bien sûr qu'ils le feront. Ils auraient aimé venir vous voir ce soir, mais je leur ai demandé d'attendre demain. Vous avez besoin de repos. Ah, Severus, nous vous attendions.

- J'ai été retenu par un excité de Gryffondor et je n'ai pu me débarrasser de ses questions stupides qu'après lui avoir retiré un bon nombre de points. Et encore, ses camarades de classe semblent avoir plus d'instinct de protection que lui et l'ont entrainé au loin.

- Le jeune Crivey ?

- Qui d'autre ? Même l'ainé est plus supportable que lui. Et pourtant, je n'aurais pas parié sur ça il y a quelques semaines encore. Enfin, j'espère ne plus entendre parler de lui avant son prochain cours de potions. Comment vas-tu Milo ?

- Bien, mais je ne serais pas contre m'allonger un peu avant de diner.

- Allez-y messieurs, indiqua Poppy, je passerais tout à l'heure.

Severus regarda son frère se lever avec raideur avant de lui agripper le bras pour le maintenir debout. Il était peut-être sorti de l'hôpital un peu tôt. Mais Narcissa leur avait signalé que son moral baissait progressivement et Poppy avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il sorte par anticipation. Sauf qu'il allait falloir aller jusqu'aux cachots.

- Bien, je pense que nous allons avoir un problème. Te sens-tu capable d'endurer une nouvelle fois la cheminée ? Tes nouveaux appartements ne sont pas encore reliés avec l'infirmerie, Albus m'a indiqué que ce serait effectif d'ici deux jours. Mais on va passer par chez moi, ce sera plus rapide étant donné que nos logements sont voisins.

- Tout ce que tu veux ... mais on s'active, répondit le journaliste qui sentait la fatigue l'attraper au point de se retrouver haletant rien qu'en parlant.

Poppy activa le foyer et invita Severus à passer en premier afin de réceptionner le blessé s'il arrivait mal. Puis elle aida Milo à s'approcher de la cheminée avant de le lâcher à contre cœur pour qu'il disparaisse. Il était plus qu'évident qu'il était mal et cela l'attristait grandement. Le professeur se félicita de ses réflexes quand il rattrapa le Russe à son arrivée. Le calant fortement contre son épaule, il se dirigea lentement vers la porte. Il ne pouvait pas lui imposer une marche plus rapide dans l'immédiat et se contentait d'aller à son rythme. Il n'eut qu'à traverser le couloir, heureusement désert, pour arriver dans ce qui allait devenir « Chez Milo » pour un certain temps. Il entendait avec inquiétude sa respiration devenir saccadée et difficile. Il l'encouragea doucement dans ses efforts avant de l'aider à se glisser dans le lit. Puis d'un coup de baguette, il métamorphosa ses vêtements en un pyjama chaud. Malgré un sort de chaleur, les cachots étaient encore et toujours une partie froide du château. Il avait vu avec Albus pour que l'humidité ne soit pas trop élevée sans être inexistante. Les poumons de Milo avaient besoin d'un juste milieu pour ne pas s'infecter.

Une fois qu'il l'eut confortablement installé contre les oreillers et recouvert de la couverture, Severus sortit de sa poche un assortiment de fioles assez conséquent. Il lui donna une première potion afin de calmer la douleur qui s'était progressivement réveillée puis une autre pour éviter une infection. Il lui proposa une potion décongestionnante mais le journaliste la refusa. Les effets secondaires l'envoyant toujours dans les bras de Morphée, il préférait ne pas avoir à la prendre si tard dans l'après midi sinon le soir, il s'endormait mal. A la place, Milo lui demanda de lui raconter les derniers évènements du collège et les nouvelles des garçons. Puis il se tut en essayant de réguler sa respiration.

Severus ne put que s'installer au pied du lit, sur le matelas et lui parler des derniers potins. De toute façon, il n'allait pas le laisser seul maintenant. Il avait prévenu qu'il ne dinerait pas dans la Grande Salle afin de s'occuper et de soutenir Milo dans ses premiers instants à Poudlard.

- Et les garçons ?

- Ah les garçons, soupira Severus, un large sujet de discussion. Mais gardons le plus croustillant pour la fin. Sache que Kerrian s'est visiblement bien adapté à son nouvel environnement. Oh, il est toujours la cible de chuchotements et de regards pas toujours flatteurs, mais je crois que le fait d'être ami avec Ioann, Draco et toute leur clique, ainsi que d'être une connaissance de Potter et ses deux acolytes, fait taire beaucoup de mauvaises langues.

- Il a de la chance dans un sens.

- Oui, Lucius a eu raison de le faire venir au Manoir pour qu'il s'adapte à nos loustics. Mais il s'est apparemment fait quelques amis dans sa nouvelle maison. Goldstein, Boot et Conner, ses camarades de dortoir l'ont bien accepté. En tout cas, il semble s'habituer assez bien. Et j'avoue qu'en sachant qu'il a perdu une année de cours, il se défend bien au niveau pratique.

- C'est bien pour lui.

- C'est un plus indéniable. Cela prouve que malgré tout, il a tout fait pour rester au niveau même s'il a des lacunes sur la suite du programme. Minerva est du même avis que moi et estime qu'il mérite sa place à Serdaigle. Bien que du coup, il se coltine aussi régulièrement la présence de la jeune Lovegood. Contrairement aux élèves, je ne dirais pas qu'elle est cinglée. Mais elle a une façon de voir les choses étonnante et souvent pas si éloignée de la vérité. Ce qui est assez dérangeant de la part d'une gosse de treize ans. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que d'apprécier son amitié ne le desserve pas dans sa volonté de s'intégrer. Enfin, c'est à lui de gérer cette partie là de sa vie. Oh et tu le verras sûrement passer un de ces jours. Il me l'a demandé. Je crois qu'il aimerait te parler de choses que ni Lucius ni moi ne pourront aborder.

- Je vois, sourit Milo. Et je me ferais une joie de lui parler. Si ça peut adoucir un peu ce qu'il vit, ce serait bien.

- Je n'en doute pas. Mais n'oublie pas que tu dois aussi te reposer, donc fais attention à ne pas te surmener. Ensuite parlons de Neville. Il a eu un passage difficile la semaine dernière. Je t'avais parlé du cours que Maugrey avait donné à ses élèves et de sa réaction. Comme s'il avait besoin qu'on lui montre comment ses parents ont perdu la tête. La retraite n'a pas arrangé la santé mentale de ce vieux débris. Enfin, le garçon s'est remis et a déclenché un farouche instinct protecteur de Draco à son encontre. Ce qui m'amène à te parler de lui et de son comportement un peu étrange.

- Un problème avec le petit Prince ?

- Honnêtement je n'en sais rien. Je le trouve un peu plus renfermé sur lui. Je crois qu'il n'a pas du tout apprécié la façon d'enseigner de son nouveau professeur. Et le fait qu'il ait traumatisé Neville n'y est sûrement pas étranger. Et chose assez surprenante, je le trouve bien plus proche de Pansy depuis qu'elle a subi sa transformation en porcelet.

- Je croyais qu'il ne l'appréciait ... pas à cause de son comportement ... avec Ioann ...

- C'est le cas, du moins ça l'était il y a pas si longtemps que cela. Et j'avoue n'apprécier que faiblement ce changement. La jeune Davis a un caractère parfois épouvantable, mais elle n'a jamais joué un quelconque jeu avec Ioann. Je crois même qu'elle l'appréciait. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Parkinson et loin s'en faut. Enfin, on verra bien ce que cela va donner.

- Et Ioann ?

- Ioann ? Ah ... Ioann ... Je sens que cette partie là va particulièrement te plaire. La filouterie de ton filleul semble n'avoir plus aucune limite. Sa thérapie lui a fait plus que du bien et j'ai peur d'appréhender le garçon qu'il va finir par devenir une fois sa dernière séance passée. Je t'avais déjà raconté ce qu'il s'était passé le jour de la rentrée, n'est-ce pas ?

- La scène avec Peeves et le Baron ?

- Celle-là même, que Minerva s'est faite un plaisir de me décrire avec force de détails. Donc après cela, je t'avais aussi raconté les rumeurs de couloirs qui affirmaient que Peeves préparait une vengeance envers notre inconscient préféré. Et bien tu ne devineras jamais la façon dont ça a tourné.

- Te fais pas ... prier ! J'ai les yeux qui se ferment ... tous seuls alors … fais un effort pour accélérer ... le débit.

- Cette petite vipère a contrebalancé la vengeance en lui proposant une alliance. Et ensemble, ils ont monté tout un stratagème pour mener Rusard en bateau. Je ne sais plus si tu étais au courant, mais bien qu'il soit un Cracmol, il tente d'apprendre la magie avec des cours par correspondance. Et bien les deux zouaves lui ont fait croire que les cours avaient porté leurs fruits. L'esprit a agacé notre concierge, et celui-ci l'a pris en chasse avant de tenter de lui jeter quelques sorts, aussi discrets qu'inutiles. Sauf que Ioann s'est débrouillé pour les suivre discrètement et lancer lui-même les sorts. La paire identique de chez Weasley a pris des photos avec l'appareil d'un de leurs camarades. Dès que je les récupère, et je les récupèrerais, sois en sûr, je te les montrerais. D'après les rumeurs, la stupéfaction, l'émerveillement puis le sentiment de puissance qui ont traversé Argus en quelques instants étaient exquis.

- Seigneur, rigola Milo. Mais où est donc le mignon ... petit Ioann qui n'était content que ... lorsqu'il était dans tes bras ? Sev', tu nous l'as ... transformé en petite terreur.

- Bien sûr, j'en porte tous les torts, ironisa le professeur. Ce n'est sûrement pas le reste de la famille qui l'a poussé à vivre comme un enfant de son âge sans se soucier du reste. Enfin, je préfère tout de même le voir ainsi que comme il était après son attaque d'il y a quelques mois.

- C'est une évidence, bâilla le Russe.

- Allez, tête de mule, il ne faut pas en plus que je te lise une berceuse pour que tu te décides à dormir, si ?

- Siii. Raconte-moi une histoire ... de princesse qui finit bien.

- Même pas en rêve. Mais je peux te raconter par le menu tout un tas de recettes de potions.

- Ne te donne pas autant ... de mal, donne moi juste les ingrédients ... d'une potion et ça sera assez ... soporifique pour m'endormir totalement.

- Crétin.

- Pauvre type.

Severus laissa un sourire lui échapper en concert avec celui de Milo avant de le regarder plonger progressivement mais sûrement dans l'inconscience. Il se leva sans bruit et alla s'installer dans le salon où une pile de copies l'attendait. Il avait prévu le coup et avait préparé de quoi faire ses corrections avant d'aller chercher son frère à l'infirmerie. Ainsi il n'eut pas à réellement le quitter pour se trouver une occupation. Avec un soupir, il se fit la remarque que la guérison serait probablement longue pour quelqu'un comme le journaliste. Sans compter que son moral n'était pas au beau fixe. Il faudrait le surveiller de près afin qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises car l'inaction, sur toute la longue durée de sa convalescence préconisée, était une bien mauvaise chose. Mais au moins arriverait-il à lui changer les idées avec les exploits des élèves. Surtout si Peeves venait à prêter main forte au pire groupe que Poudlard ait connu. Car quand Serpentard et Gryffondor s'unissaient pour faire des farces, à ses yeux, même les Maraudeurs étaient des petits joueurs.

o0o

_Samedi 24 Septembre 1994._

Draco était dans une salle vide du sixième étage. Il était assis nonchalamment sur une chaise, les pieds posés sur la table devant lui. Il serait volontiers aller voler un peu mais le temps était épouvantable et tous les élèves étaient confinés dans le château. Cela le déprimait un peu étant donné que le terrain de Quidditch serait inaccessible à partir de l'arrivée des délégations des autres écoles. Le Serpentard savait que même après Halloween, il ne se priverait pas de voler et qu'il le ferait quelque part dans un coin du parc. Mais tout de même, c'était bien plus facile sur un vrai terrain. Un coup sur sa tête le fit grommeler avant de se tourner légèrement vers l'impudent qui l'avait dérangé.

- Hey Blondie, tu rêves de qui ?

- De toi, Freddy Chériii, minauda Draco en papillonnant des cils.

Un double éclat de rire lui répondit alors que George posait un grimoire sur la table devant lui.

- Tu m'excuses, Drakichounet, mais ta blondeur ne me convient pas au teint, donc je vais devoir repousser tes avances, déclama dramatiquement Fred.

- Quelle grosse perte ... Je te signale quand même que tu devrais me remercier au lieu de te moquer de moi.

- Oh mais on t'est très reconnaissant de nous avoir prêté ce bouquin, répondit George avec fougue. C'est dingue les merveilles qu'il y a dedans.

- Ouais ben on se contente de votre potion de vieillissement. Parce que si vous utilisez certaines et que ça remonte aux oreilles de mon père, cette fois je suis bon pour un séjour complet aux cachots !

- Déconne pas, tu sais bien que ton père te ferait jamais un truc comme ça. Et puis il suffit d'être discret.

Draco détourna le regard et ne répondit pas. Qu'aurait-il pu répondre alors qu'un souvenir lointain venait de remonter sur le devant de sa mémoire ? Oui son père l'aimait et ne lui ferait pas ça ... sauf qu'il l'avait déjà fait. Il ne se rappelait plus quelle bêtise il avait fait, mais la nuit qu'il avait passée dans la cellule ne l'avait jamais totalement quitté. Décidant qu'il n'avait pas lieu de se morfondre là-dessus, il préféra leur rappeler qu'ils avaient une dette envers lui.

- On te filera gratis toutes nos nouveautés.

- Mmm, non. Ça c'est déjà votre obligation étant donné que Io et moi faisons également partie de la fabrication. Non, vous me devrez autre chose.

- Tout ça parce que tu as appelé ton elfe pour lui demander de te trouver ce livre dans la bibliothèque de ton père ? Tu ne crois pas que tu en demandes beaucoup ? Ricana Fred.

- Je ne crois pas non. Mais bon, je vais être indulgent, je vais attendre de voir le résultat positif de tout ça avant de vous demander un dédommagement.

- Mon prince est trop bon, s'inclina George dans une fausse révérence.

Draco releva le nez dans une moue snobinarde alors qu'une lueur d'amusement brillait dans ses yeux. Fred se mêla au jeu et s'agenouilla devant lui en faisant semblant de lui baisser les pieds. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur un petit brun essoufflé. Les trois garçons se retournèrent vers lui avant que les jumeaux ne recommencent leur cinéma en prenant, cette fois, Ioann pour une divinité. Celui-ci roula des yeux avant de tenter de se dégager des deux sangsues accrochées à ses chevilles. Puis il alla déposer le paquet qu'il tenait à côté du grimoire.

- T'es le meilleur mini Snape !

- Oui ben priez pour que jamais le maxi Snape ne sache ce que j'ai fait sinon je vous promets que je ne serais pas le seul à prendre la raclée.

- Comme s'il pouvait te faire du mal.

- Du mal non, mais il est vicieux et je préfère éviter de savoir ce qu'il me ferait s'il savait que j'ai demandé à Oncle Milo d'acheter un ingrédient rare pour que vous puissiez faire votre potion !

- Et ton oncle, il n'a rien dit ? Demanda George.

- Non, je lui ai dit que c'était pour une nouvelle blague contre Rusard. Et comme ça l'amuse aussi, il a tout de suite envoyé un hibou à l'apothicaire. Enfin, il l'a fait après sa sieste.

- Bon, ben voilà une chose de réglée. A Io, vous lui devez une blague gratis contre Rusard pour vous avoir aidé, indiqua Draco d'une voix trainante.

- Tout ce qu'il veut ! S'écrièrent les jumeaux en l'étreignant fortement.

- ... m'étouffez ...

- Hey, pas de blagues les Weasley, n'allez pas me casser mon frère !

Il attrapa le bras du plus jeune pour le tirer hors de la poigne des deux Gryffondors avant de lui caresser doucement les cheveux en lui demandant s'il allait bien. Celui-ci rouspéta qu'il n'était pas un chien avant de se jeter sur lui pour une séance de chatouilles en représailles. Rapidement, les deux autres se mêlèrent à la partie et cela dégénéra en une grosse bagarre puérile. Ils finirent tous allongés au sol à respirer par saccade avant que les rouquins ne se relèvent pour se plonger dans la recette de la potion. Les deux autres se contentèrent de profiter de l'instant présent.

Ioann lança un regard à Draco et sourit. Il était content que son frère aille bien. Certes la guérison de son entorse était encore très récente et il avait ordre de faire attention à son coude pendant une bonne semaine supplémentaire. Mais ce n'était pas à cela que le plus jeune pensait. Quelques jours après le premier cours dramatique de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et après que Neville ait repris totalement le dessus, le blond les avait réunis tous les trois afin de leur raconter ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Ioann ressentait également un certain malaise quand il était devant Maugrey mais visiblement, ce n'était rien comparé à ce que la promotion de son frère devait ressentir. Neville avait été touché de savoir que le Serpentard l'avait soutenu si ardemment alors que lui-même traversait une mauvaise passe. Et aussi désagréable que soit cette situation, une bonne chose en était ressortie : ce qui les unissait, Neville, Draco et lui, avait été renforcé une nouvelle fois.


	68. Réunions

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen, Connors, Moïra et Kerrian.

Béta : BettyMars

Petit chapitre vite fait avant d'aller bosser et de partir pour 24h au soleil … je sais, c'est court, mais pas le choix, vendredi c'est boulot et pour une fois qu'il y a du soleil quand je bosse pas … Bref, cette semaine c'est du lourd, mais je vous laisse découvrir. Merci pour toutes vos reviews et j'attends avec impatience vos impressions à ce chapitre.

A mercredi prochain.

* * *

Phrase défi : à quelqu'un qui « enquête » : « Tu te prends pour Betty Mars ? ».

* * *

**Chapitre 67 : Réunions.**

_Dimanche 9 Octobre 1994_.

Kerrian regardait tout autour de lui avec attention. Il n'était jamais venu ici et trouvait étrange d'y être autorisé. Son regard se posa sur les photos affichées sur le mur avec attention avant de se détourner vers son jeune camarade. Ioann essayait de sauver une chaussette de son père qui était en train de se faire mâchouiller par un fennec joueur. Dès que le garçon eut récupéré le vêtement, Titan se précipita sur le canapé pour jouer dans les coussins. Avec un soupir, le Serpentard l'attrapa et l'envoya dans les couloirs en lui disant d'aller prendre l'air et se calmer en courant après Miss Teigne.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a depuis quelques temps mais niveau bêtises, il bat des records.

- C'est peut-être parce qu'il se sent seul. Sa copine, la chouette, n'est plus là depuis quelques temps.

- Oui, je crois que Harry l'a envoyée à son père il y a quinze jours et qu'elle n'est pas encore revenue. Je me demande où il est pour qu'elle soit absente si longtemps.

- Bah, si ça se trouve, il n'est pas si loin et elle n'est pas encore repartie de chez elle.

- Possible. Bon, je me demande ce que fait Dray, à croire qu'il s'est perdu en cours de route.

- Laisse-lui le temps de monter jusqu'à la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, je te rappelle que ce n'est pas la porte à côté.

- Oui je sais bien. Après tout, ce château je le connais bien mieux que certains septièmes années. Mais il connait aussi les raccourcis et là il trainasse un peu.

- Si tu le dis. Perso j'arrive encore à me perdre si je sors de mes trajets habituels. Euh, dis, hésita Kerrian, c'est ta mère sur les photos ?

- Oui. Je ne me rappelle plus vraiment d'elle. Papa et oncle Milo m'ont souvent parlé d'elle, mais j'étais trop petit pour bien m'en souvenir, répondit un peu tristement Ioann.

- Elle était très belle. Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père, mais on la reconnaît bien dans tes traits.

- J'ai au moins son nez. Papa m'a toujours dit qu'il était très content de ce fait. Tu viens, on va attendre dans ma chambre que Dray et Nev arrivent.

Le plus âgé jeta un dernier regard aux photos. Une pointe de tristesse l'envahit. Lui n'avait jamais connu ses parents et ceux-ci n'avaient pas voulu le connaître. Ils l'avaient abandonné à la naissance et pour lui, la galère des foyers avait commencé. Une légère jalousie s'empara également de lui. Malgré ce qu'il avait enduré chez son oncle quand il était petit, Ioann était aimé, choyé et désiré. Lui n'avait eu droit à rien, il était juste une erreur de jeunesse que personne n'avait voulu assumer. Mais il secoua la tête pour se sortir cette idée de ses pensées. Son camarade n'y était pour rien, il n'avait pas à endurer son humeur. Puis il le suivit dans sa chambre. Là aussi l'amour du professeur Snape se voyait d'un regard. Kerrian se força à ne pas penser à cela. Après tout, s'il changeait de vie actuellement c'était grâce à cette famille là, alors il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Ioann, ni même Draco, d'être aimé.

Les deux garçons s'assirent sur le lit et le plus jeune sortit un sachet de Chocogrenouilles de ses affaires. Ils attendirent encore une dizaine de minutes avant que Draco et Neville n'arrivent. Ce dernier leur raconta qu'ils avaient rencontré Titan et Chatonne qui s'amusaient à attraper le minuscule hibou de Ron. Ou du moins d'essayer et qu'ils avaient dégringolé un escalier en ne regardant pas ce qu'ils faisaient. Ioann s'inquiéta pour son fennec mais fut rassuré de savoir qu'il avait aussitôt repris sa chasse à la boule de plumes comme si de rien n'était. Soulagé, le plus jeune soupira aux frasques de l'animal. Les deux nouveaux arrivants prirent également place sur le lit avant de piocher dans les friandises.

Neville devait bien avouer qu'il n'était pas non plus totalement à l'aise. Être avec ses amis était toujours source de beaucoup de plaisir, mais la raison de leur réunion l'était nettement moins. L'oncle des deux Serpentards allait progressivement mieux et on le voyait régulièrement se promener dans les couloirs ou le parc. Sa blessure n'avait été un secret pour personne. L'Edinburgh Wizard News avait longuement parlé de son journaliste grièvement blessé en tentant de sauver des vies avant de lui souhaiter un bon rétablissement et un rapide retour dans l'équipe. Son lien avec Ioann étant également connu de tous les élèves, son arrivée à Poudlard avait été très rapidement acceptée.

Le Gryffondor sourit légèrement en repensant à Harry qui pouvait souffler de la présence pesante de Colin Crivey et de son appareil photo. Effectivement, leur jeune camarade cherchait par tous les moyens à s'approcher du journaliste convalescent afin d'en apprendre plus sur son métier. Il était littéralement obnubilé par son nouveau héros. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas complètement abandonné Harry, mais il avait juste réparti différemment son attention.

En attendant, ce qui gênait le plus Neville était que Draco et Ioann avaient décidé d'aider leur oncle à se trouver un homme. Il était évident que Kerrian était un atout dans cette quête car il apportait un point de vue bien spécial. Mais lui, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il pourrait apporter. Pourtant il avait promis de les aider et il ne revenait jamais sur ses promesses. Et comme ils n'avaient pas voulu se faire surprendre, ils avaient préféré faire leur réunion dans les appartements de leur professeur de potions.

- Le problème, indiqua Ioann, c'est que pour l'instant, il ne sort pas beaucoup car il ne peut pas encore aller bien loin sans s'essouffler. Et pour lui trouver un copain, il faudrait déjà qu'il aille jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard.

- Oui, ça c'est sûr que ça ne va pas nous aider. Et même si c'était le cas, pas facile de prévoir un rencard quand on est nous même à Poudlard, fit remarquer Kerrian. Et ce n'est pas les quelques sorties au village qui vont nous aider.

- Mais si c'était toi, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? Demanda Draco en le regardant.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, comment tu fais pour te trouver un mec ?

- Je ... rougit Kerrian.

Il était ravi d'avoir pu parler avec Milo quelques jours plus tôt. Parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à devoir parler de ça avec ses camarades. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était gay, qu'il n'était pas pudique. Au contraire. Il avait été très intimidé d'aller voir le journaliste. Jamais auparavant il n'avait osé parler de ça à haute voix. Il avait vaguement évoqué sa condition avec Draco et Ioann, mais même s'ils n'avaient aucun préjugé, ils n'étaient pas aptes à réellement le comprendre ni même de supporter d'approfondir le sujet. Milo avait réussi à atténuer certaines de ses craintes et à accepter ses préférences. Oui il aimait les hommes mais non, il n'était ni un monstre ni un pervers dépravé. Il retournerait très certainement discuter avec lui. Il avait bien aimé le voir commenter le physique de certains joueurs de Quidditch avec un réel intérêt. Il s'était senti à sa place en évoquant la sensualité se dégageant de leurs corps recouverts de sueurs. Il s'était senti compris.

- Je n'ai jamais été dans ce cas là, souffla-t-il en grimaçant.

- Alors comment tu ferais ? Insista Draco.

- Je ne sais pas. Le seul que j'ai embrassé, c'est lui qui avait fait le premier pas. Mais toi, comment t'as fait avec ton ex copine ? On pourrait s'inspirer de ça.

- Sa technique serait inefficace étant donné que c'est elle qui s'est jetée sur lui, pouffa Ioann.

- Oh ça va, Moustique, tu vas encore me la ressortir longtemps celle là ?

- Jusqu'à ce que tes arrière petits enfants puissent se moquer de toi tous seuls.

- Et si on mettait une annonce dans un journal ? Proposa Neville, les joues rougies d'embarras.

Il n'était définitivement pas à l'aise avec ce sujet mais étant donné que Kerrian ne l'était pas non plus, il pouvait affirmer qu'il pouvait peut-être faire un effort.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, j'ai une tante au troisième degré qui a perdu son mari il y a quelques années. Et elle n'arrivait pas à trouver un autre compagnon. Elle est passée par les annonces matrimoniales et je crois qu'elle va bientôt se remarier.

- C'est peut-être une bonne idée, réfléchit Draco. Mais faut voir comment faire ça discrètement et de façon impeccable car si Oncle Milo découvre ce qu'on a fait ...

- Il va forcement le découvrir à un moment ou à un autre, répliqua Kerrian.

- J'avoue qu'il faut plutôt éviter que Papa et Oncle Lus le découvrent, car là, pas sûr qu'on puisse s'asseoir correctement pendant quelques jours.

Draco hocha la tête pour confirmer. Le silence s'étendit un certain temps entre eux avant qu'ils ne décident que s'ils trouvaient un homme bien pour le journaliste, alors cela vaudrait les risques qu'ils prenaient.

o0o

Alors que les garçons se mettaient à comploter, Severus finissait de corriger quelques devoirs sous l'œil ennuyé de Lucius. Ils avaient rendez-vous mais le blond était arrivé bien en avance. La cheminée se teinta de vert avant que Remus n'arrive, une pile de copies sous le bras. Le loup-garou les déposa sur le coin du bureau tout en commençant à donner les bonnes notes et les mauvaises, les évolutions inquiétantes ou rassurantes ainsi que les élèves à avoir à l'œil. Ce ne fut qu'à l'arrivée de Sirius que l'étrange groupe se décida à changer de lieu sous l'impulsion de Severus. Effectivement, ils avaient prévu une réunion afin de parler des Horcruxes. Avec le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers à préparer, Albus n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour gérer cette partie là. Aussi, ils avaient décidé de s'en occuper pleinement sans lui. Si sa présence devenait nécessaire, ils savaient que le directeur leur accorderait du temps mais ils préféraient le dégager de cette responsabilité.

Ils avaient tous pris connaissance du souvenir de Horace et avaient été horrifiés de voir que leur ancien professeur avait indiqué à Tom les grandes lignes pour faire les Horcruxes et que celui-ci semblait avoir prévu de séparer son âme en sept morceaux. Soit six Horcruxes et lui-même. Ils avaient déjà détruit quatre morceaux d'âme et la logique voudrait qu'il n'en reste plus que deux à trouver. Sauf que Harry n'était très certainement pas prévu à l'origine et qu'il y avait de grande chance pour que le nombre remonte à trois. Et ils avaient enfin réussi à trouver un après midi commun afin de pouvoir tous en discuter ensemble.

Mais le bureau du directeur de Serpentard n'était pas le lieu le plus approprié pour cela. Severus l'avait remarqué avant l'arrivée de Lucius quand deux élèvent étaient venus frapper à sa porte. Aussi il avait prévenu Minerva de leur réunion et le Baron Sanglant de garder un œil sur les Serpentards afin de le prévenir en cas d'urgence. Ils prirent donc la direction des appartements du professeur. Ils étaient suffisamment proches du bureau pour que la présence étrange de trois d'entre eux passe inaperçue, et bien isolés pour leur permettre une certaine tranquillité.

Ils ne croisèrent heureusement aucun élève dans le couloir mais trouvèrent Milo qui revenait de sa promenade journalière. Quand il les vit, il leur emboita aussitôt le pas. Il n'était plus en état pour partir à la recherche des Horcruxes mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il voulait rester sur la touche. Une fois qu'ils furent tous installés confortablement, un service à thé apparut sur la table basse.

- Milovan, vous avez l'air en bonne forme.

- C'est peut-être un peu surévaluer mon état, Remus, mais je vais mieux qu'il y a un mois. Poppy fait des miracles avec mon cas.

- Vous revenez de loin.

- Je sais. Je sais qu'il s'en est fallu de peu pour que je ne sois plus ici aujourd'hui. Ça remet les idées en place tout ça. Et maintenant il me tarde de mettre fin à ma convalescence. Parce qu'il est temps pour moi de reprendre ma vie en main.

Severus le regarda attentivement avant de pousser un léger soupir. C'était rassurant de voir le Russe parler ainsi, car cela voulait dire qu'il allait enfin tourner la page sur Henrique et ne plus se morfondre tout seul. Au moins cet accident avait-il eu de bonnes conséquences morales malgré tout son lot de contraintes physiques.

- D'ailleurs, reprit Milo, des nouvelles concernant l'attaque ?

- Quelques unes, et pas que des bonnes, grimaça Sirius. Nous n'avons rien pu retirer de plus que les différents témoignages. Mais nous avons réussi à mettre la main sur trois apprentis Mangemorts lors d'une autre attaque perpétrée il y a quinze jours dans une petite ville du Pays de Galles. Trois pauvres gamins tout juste majeurs et tous trois sous _Impérium_. Ces connards, en plus de recruter de nouveaux membres volontaires, ils utilisent des innocents pour faire le sale boulot à leur place.

- Alors on recommence comme du temps de la première guerre, soupira Remus.

- Ouais, c'est de la pourriture cet _Imperium_, grogna l'Auror, le temps d'expertiser les potentielles victimes pour vérifier qu'elles ne nous mènent pas en bateau, on perd un temps fou qui permet aux vrais Mangemorts de s'en sortir.

- C'est pour cela qu'ils l'utilisent, fit simplement remarquer Lucius en avalant une nouvelle gorgée de thé.

- Comment oublier que tu connais ça mieux que personne ici, hein Malfoy ? Toi aussi tu l'as longuement utilisée cette technique.

- Je ne le nie pas, mais je te rappelle, Black, que je suis dans le même camp que toi, alors évite de me mettre sur le banc des accusés.

- Tu n'y étais pas, à l'époque, dans notre camp. N'oublie pas non plus que tu as évité la prison d'une pirouette et d'une bourse d'or bien pleine.

- Messieurs, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de se disperser, reprit Remus. Nous avons bien d'autres choses à régler et nous ne pouvons nous permettre de partir sur cette voie sans issue. Le passé est une chose, mais pour l'instant, nous devons protéger l'avenir, alors on arrête là les accusations.

- Bien, il faut qu'on regarde où on en est dans notre affaire et ce qu'il nous reste à faire, commença Lucius décidant de faire le premier pas.

- Pour le « où on en est » c'est facile : quatre Horcruxes de détruits et le souvenir de Horace en notre possession, indiqua Sirius en montrant ainsi qu'il acceptait le compromis.

- Nous savons que nous devons chercher la coupe de Poufsouffle et, vraisemblablement, un objet ayant appartenu à Rowena Serdaigle dont nous ne savons rien, continua Milo.

- Et très certainement un dernier Horcruxe dont on en sait encore moins, finit Severus. Bizarrement, j'ai comme l'impression qu'on a fait le plus simple dans cette affaire et que le reste va nous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

- C'est plus qu'une évidence, soupira Sirius. Bien commençons par ce dont on en sait le plus. Lucius, tu avais dit que tu voulais voir avec Narcissa pour savoir si Lestrange lui aurait fait des confidences. Tu as eu le temps de le faire ?

- Oui, et ce n'est guère concluant. Cissa ne sait rien et ne se rappelle pas d'avoir parlé de ce genre de choses avec sa sœur. Pourtant, avec le recul et un temps de réflexion, je suis du même avis que Minerva. Il est grandement possible que le Lord ait laissé un autre de ses Horcruxes à un de ses plus fidèles Mangemorts.

- La liste est relativement courte, continua Severus. Je ne vois que Bellatrix, Rodolphus et Rookwood de plausible. Pettigrow est à exclure, si je n'ai pas été contacté pour cause d'espionnage, ce n'est pas lui qui aurait été sélectionné. Yaxley aurait pu être de la partie, mais il n'était pas assez important pour Voldemort. Macnair, Dolohov ou Avery sont de bons fidèles mais sont plus des bourrins que des têtes pensantes, ils n'auraient pas été aptes pour cette mission.

- Et pour les autres, ça en serait ridicule vu le peu d'intérêt qu'ils apportaient au Maître à part d'être de bons soldats. Je suis de ton avis Severus, sauf pour Rookwood. J'ai toujours été en étroite relation avec lui depuis nos années d'études, et malgré son poste au Département des Mystères, il aurait été incapable de me dissimuler quelque chose d'aussi important.

- C'est vrai que vous étiez presque comme cul et chemise pour me surveiller et aussi discret l'un que l'autre.

- Erreur, j'étais bien plus discret quand il n'était pas à mes côtés.

- Ce qui arrivait peu souvent, ricana le professeur de potions. Heureusement que je ne vous ai supportés qu'une année. Comme si je n'avais pas assez des Maraudeurs sur le dos.

- Sérieux Lucius, tu le surveillais réellement ? Demanda Sirius avec amusement. Tu lui trouvais quoi à ce freluquet ?

- Honnêtement, j'aurais bien continué à l'ignorer, répondit Lucius en ignorant le marmonnement de Severus au mot « freluquet ». Mais j'ai entrevu en lui de sacrées capacités lors de vos affrontements.

- Mais, nous n'étions qu'en première année à cette époque là, et toi en dernière !

- Justement, c'est ce qui m'a interpelé. Toi aussi Black tu avais un bon potentiel, tout comme Potter, mais malheureusement pas pour le bon camp.

- Tout dépend du point de vue, commenta Severus avec justesse.

- Tout dépend du point de vue, confirma le blond, et de l'époque. Enfin tout ça pour en revenir à nos suppositions : Lestrange mari et femme sont les deux seuls candidats potentiels.

- Chouette, l'une est en cavale et l'autre sûrement à moitié cinglé dans sa cellule d'Azkaban, résuma Milo avec un léger rire. Ça va vachement nous simplifier les choses ça.

- Et je doute que Rodolphus daigne nous indiquer là-dessus, réfléchit Remus. Lucius, crois-tu que du fond de sa cellule, il pourrait être ignorant de ton changement de position ?

- Je doute fortement que ce soit le cas. Les gardiens humains sont presque aussi mauvais que les Détraqueurs. Je ne serais pas surpris qu'ils laissent trainer des journaux dans les cellules pour tourmenter un peu plus les prisonniers.

- C'est une certitude, répondit sombrement Sirius. Il n'y a pas à spéculer, ils font effectivement ce genre de choses ... enfin entre autres.

- Donc, on peut éliminer la possibilité que Lucius lui tire les vers du nez sous couvert de protéger la mission que Jedusor lui aurait donné, soupira Milo. Nous voici de nouveau dans une impasse.

- Peut-être pas, s'écria Sirius en se redressant. A votre avis, quel est le pourcentage de chance pour que l'Horcruxe ait été confié à Bellatrix et celui pour que ce soit Rodolphus qui l'ait eu ?

Lucius et Severus se perdirent un instant dans leurs réflexions avant de s'échanger un regard.

- Je dirais que Bella aurait soixante quinze pour cent de chance contre vingt cinq pour son mari, commenta le professeur.

- Je serais même monté jusqu'à quatre vingt. Rodolphus est un bon stratège, mais Bellatrix a ce côté obsessionnel flatteur pour le Maître. Il savait qu'elle aurait été prête à tout pour lui et ce de façon inconditionnelle. Son époux n'avait pas la même ferveur même s'il était un fidèle parmi les fidèles.

- Bien, ce qui ne nous avance pas beaucoup plus, Sirius, vu que ta cousine est dans la nature, fit remarquer Remus.

- Oh si cela fait une différence, s'extasia l'Auror. Si ma chère cousine n'a rien dit à sa sœur, c'est qu'elle tenait certainement à garder farouchement son secret en limitant les risques de fuite. Mais elle n'aurait jamais pris de précaution devant un elfe de maison. Car elle estime ces êtres sans intérêt. Or, vu les flatteries de Kreattur à l'égard de cette partie de ma famille, je ne doute pas qu'il ait été en contact plus ou moins prolongé avec elle.

- Tu penses que ton elfe pourrait savoir quelque chose ? Demanda Remus, ragaillardi.

- Je l'espère grandement en tout cas, parce que sinon, on n'est pas dans la bouse de dragon pour mettre la main sur ces maudits Horcruxes.

- Comment sont tes relations avec lui ? Interrogea Severus suspicieux.

- Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire cordiales, mais depuis que je lui ai rendu le médaillon détruit, il est bien plus respectueux et respectable.

- Bon, alors on va peut-être pouvoir éviter la Potion anti-migraine cette fois.

- De toute façon, vu qu'on est dans le logement du fournisseur officiel, si on en a besoin, on n'aura pas trop loin à aller, ricana le Russe.

- Ne me cherche pas ou je t'envoie au lit, grommela le dit-fournisseur. Black, à toi.

- C'est parti ! KREATTUR !

Mais personne ne répondit à son appel. Etonné, il demanda si le fait qu'il soit à Poudlard pouvait empêcher son elfe de le rejoindre mais Lucius confirma que Draco avait plusieurs fois fait appel à Dobby sans aucun souci. Fronçant les sourcils, il recommença. Cette fois, dans un « pop » sonore, Kreattur apparut.

- Le _Maître_ a appelé Kreattur ?

- Oui. Tu ne m'as pas entendu la première fois ?

- Kreattur devient vieux, Maître, il entend moins bien qu'avant.

- Ou il ne veut entendre que ce qui l'arrange, soupira Sirius. Enfin ce n'est pas grave. Kreattur, j'ai des questions à te poser et j'ai besoin que tu me répondes de façon très précise.

- Bien Maître ...

- Dans les quelques années, avant la chute du Mage Noir, t'es-tu retrouvé en contact avec ma cousine Bellatrix ?

- Oui bien sûr, à chaque repas de famille, répondit l'elfe avec une sorte de sourire en coin assez hideux.

- Question vague, réponse évidente, soupira Severus.

- Parce que tu penses faire mieux ? S'énerva Sirius.

- Je l'ai déjà prouvé. Lucius, quand Jedusor t'a-t-il confié le carnet ?

- Je dirais premier semestre de l'année 1979, je n'ai plus la date exacte.

- Kreattur, quand ton maître Regulus est-il mort ?

- Début octobre 1979, professeur.

- Ok Snape, t'as gagné, s'exaspéra l'Auror. Kreattur, est-ce que courant l'année 1979, tu as eu des contacts avec Bella autres que pour les repas ou réunions de famille ?

- Maître Regulus a interdit à Kreattur de parler de ça.

- Mais maintenant je suis ton maître et tu dois me répondre. Et puis ... ce que nous faisons tous les cinq, c'est poursuivre la mission de Regulus. Tu dois nous aider si tu veux rendre hommage à la mémoire de ton petit maître.

- Maître Sirius veut vraiment continuer ce que Maître Regulus avait commencé ?

- Oui. Parce que je ne veux pas que Regulus soit mort pour rien.

- Maître Sirius est peut-être un bon Maître pour Kreattur finalement. Kreattur n'a pas vu Miss Bellatrix différemment jusqu'à ce que le Petit Maître ne le demande à Kreattur.

Sirius le regarda les yeux écarquillés avant de regarder ses compagnons de mission. Regulus avait été bien plus loin qu'ils ne l'auraient cru dans ses investigations.

- Regulus savait, murmura Remus. Il savait que le médaillon n'était pas le seul.

- Et il était arrivé à notre conclusion concernant Bellatrix, reprit Milo. Il a certainement dû penser à toi aussi, Lucius.

- Possible, mais Kreattur avait beau être proche de la famille de Narcissa, ce n'était pas le cas avec notre famille. De plus ayant déjà Dobby, il ne pouvait pas nous envoyer son elfe pour prospecter. Je me demande comment il a su qu'il y avait d'autres Horcruxes.

- Parce que quand Kreattur brulait avec le poison, Kreattur a entendu le Mage Noir dire que maintenant ils étaient tous en sécurité et que Kreattur l'a dit à son Petit Maître Regulus, intervint l'elfe d'une petite voix douloureuse.

- Kreattur, Voldemort a-t-il dit combien étaient en sécurité ? Demanda Sirius.

- Non Maître. Il a juste dit qu'ils étaient en sécurité et que le dernier serait fait pour fêter son règne sur l'enfant de la prophétie.

- Cela veut dire que lorsqu'il a été défait, il n'avait pas encore atteint son but de séparer son âme en sept parties et qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à mettre la main sur les deux manquants, se réjouit Milovan.

- A un détail près, relativisa Severus en frottant légèrement son avant bras. Jusqu'à maintenant, il vivait de façon spectrale ou dans le corps d'un autre, comme l'affaire Quirrell le montre. Sauf qu'il a dû trouver quelque chose pour évoluer. Sa marque s'active depuis quelques semaines, chose qu'elle ne faisait pas avant. Il est très possible qu'il se soit trouvé en situation pour créer son dernier Horcruxe ou que cela arrive dans les semaines à venir.

- Severus a raison. Il est évident que le chiffre sept avait une signification encore plus importante pour lui que pour le commun des sorciers. Dès qu'il en aura l'occasion, il fera ce qu'il faut pour y remédier car je doute qu'il sache qu'il a déjà atteint son but.

La remarque de Remus calma tout de suite la joie du Russe. Il était évident que cela aurait été trop simple autrement. Et pour corser les choses, ils auraient encore moins d'indication pour cet hypothétique objet que pour les autres. Cette fois, aucun souvenir ne viendrait les aider. Mais l'Auror balaya cela d'un coup de main avant de reprendre.

- On verra ça en temps voulu. Kreattur, quand tu as espionné Bellatrix pour Regulus, as-tu découvert quelque chose à propos d'un objet que Voldemort lui aurait confié ?

- Comme Kreattur l'a dit à son Petit Maître, Miss Bellatrix a longtemps cherché une cachette pour la coupe que le Mage Noir lui avait demandé de garder.

- Putain ! Minerva avait raison, siffla l'Auror. Cet objet, l'as-tu vu ?

- Oui Maître. C'était une petite coupe d'or avec de fines poignées sculptées.

- Est-ce que cela ressemblait à cela ? Demanda Remus en sortant le croquis de la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle de la sacoche.

- Oui monsieur, C'est ça que Kreattur a vu chez Miss Bellatrix.

- Nom de Dieu ! S'extasia Milo. On a la coupe !

- Pas tout à fait non, renifla Severus qui pourtant se sentait légèrement euphorique grâce à leur avancée. Kreattur, sais-tu ce qu'elle en a fait ?

- Le Mage Noir voulait qu'elle soit en sécurité, Miss Bellatrix l'a enfermée à Gringotts, répondit l'elfe comme si c'était une évidence.

- Cette fois c'est sûr, reprit le professeur, on va pouvoir virer la folle de sa tour et y mettre cette vieille chouette de Minerva à la place. Niveau prédiction, elle est bien plus efficace.

- Bien, maintenant on sait où est la coupe. Le plus difficile va être de la récupérer. On ne cambriole pas Gringotts comme un vulgaire magasin de plumes. Messieurs, il va nous falloir sérieusement réfléchir là-dessus et surtout trouver une solution rapidement, fit remarquer Lucius en se calant contre le fond de son fauteuil.

- Merci Kreattur, tu nous as bien aidé, sourit Remus.

- Il a raison. Regulus serait fier de toi, continua Sirius s'attirant un regard débordant de gratitude de l'elfe. Tu peux rentrer maintenant.

- Voici ce que j'appelle une journée bien productive. Allez, on planche sur l'Horcruxe qui aurait un rapport avec Rowena et si on arrive au même résultat, ce soir, je mets toutes mes économies dans la loterie sorcière ! S'écria Milo.

- Ne t'excite pas, je te rappelle que tu es en convalescence alors évite le surmenage.

- Oui maman.

- Crétin.

- Pauvre type !

- Et bien, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne vous avez pas entendu vous chamailler, ironisa Lucius. Cela nous manquait. Et Severus a raison, ménage tes ardeurs, Gabrilov, ce serait dommage qu'on t'envoie d'urgence à Ste Mangouste pour un tel comportement idiot.

- D'accord, d'accord, je me rends. Bon, on en revient au sujet ?

- Rien de concret nous indique que l'Horcruxe soit un artefact de Serdaigle, fit remarquer Sirius. On est juste parti sur des suppositions.

- Jedusor avait le médaillon de Serpentard, la coupe de Poufsouffle et n'aurait en aucun cas pu utiliser l'épée de Gryffondor. De toute façon, on a déjà eu la confirmation que l'épée n'avait pas été utilisée pour ça. Mais je ne vois pas ce qui l'aurait empêché d'utiliser un objet du dernier fondateur s'il l'avait trouvé, répondit Lucius.

- Et le fait que la fille de Rowena se soit trouvée à un moment de sa vie en Albanie, pays de prédilection de Voldemort, appuie dans ce sens, compléta Remus. Et je n'ai presque aucun doute sur le fait que si j'ai vu Lestrange cet été en Albanie, c'était que lui n'était pas loin.

- Bien, il aurait donc trouvé un moyen de retrouver un objet de Serdaigle alors que nous n'avons plus aucune trace d'une quelconque relique depuis des siècles.

- Tu sais Black, pour éviter la mort, il a trouvé le moyen de transférer son âme déchirée dans des objets alors qu'il n'y a que très peu d'écrits dessus, souligna Severus. Retrouver un artefact perdu ne peut être hors de sa portée.

- Un point pour toi. Mais cela ne nous facilite pas les choses, car même Moony n'a rien trouvé là-dessus.

- Je n'ai cherché qu'à partir de Rowena, mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de chercher sur sa fille. C'est un pan de son histoire qui est peu connu. Mais peut-être que je trouverais quelque chose en m'orientant sur cette voie là.

- Je me charge de chercher ici, à la bibliothèque du château, indiqua Milo. J'ai largement le temps et ça occupera mes journées longues à mourir.

- Rappelle toi bien que justement tu as failli mourir donc reste dans le raisonnable.

- Et toi rappelle-toi que je suis plus âgé que toi alors arrête de me prendre pour ton fils. Ce n'est pas parce que le petit ange s'éloigne progressivement de toi que tu es obligé de m'étouffer sous ton besoin paternel !

- Finalement je vais regretter de ne plus enseigner ici. Ça doit être marrant de les voir faire, ricana Sirius.

- Tu ne disais pas la même chose en juin dernier, susurra Severus.

- Peut-être, mais maintenant, je reconnais que ces gosses sont doués. Peut-être pas autant que nous à notre époque, mais ils ont bien repris le flambeau.

- Ils n'ont peut-être pas vos capacités magiques, à James et toi, mais contrairement à nous, ils ont beaucoup de ressources, contredit Remus. Jamais nous ne nous étions alliés les faveurs d'animaux.

- Si, d'un loup-garou.

- Tu m'excuses si je doute que les soirs de pleine lune j'ai envie de faire des farces plutôt que de dévorer quelques gibiers. Et comme je disais avant que tu m'interrompes, ils ont aussi réussi à se mettre Peeves en partie dans leurs poches. Et ça, on n'a jamais réussi. Alors oui, il y a certaines choses en notre faveur, mais au final, je dirais qu'il y en a plus en la leur.

Les deux anciens Maraudeurs se regardèrent, un peu perdus dans leurs souvenirs. Aucun doute que tous les deux pensaient à la Carte qu'ils avaient fabriquée et aux Animagi de certains d'entre eux. Mais Sirius concédait que les petits jeunes avaient plus de ressources qu'eux car ils savaient justement utiliser _tout_ ce qui leur pouvait leur être utile. Rien que leur alliance entre Gryffondors et Serpentards leur donnait une audace et une ruse non négligeable.

- Même si je pense que tu n'es pas loin de la vérité, je ne suis pas prêt à laisser notre titre à de jeunes novices. On en reparlera dans quelques années, rigola l'Auror.

- Les Jumeaux ne sont pas des novices en la matière, fit remarquer Severus.

- Et nos fils ne sont pas que des petits anges, indiqua fièrement Lucius.

- Et à mon avis, certains exemples leur ont bien débridés les idées, s'amusa Remus. Mais je ne vais pas m'étendre là-dessus. Je suis un peu pressé aussi j'aimerais qu'on en finisse avec notre affaire.

- Pressé de rentrer mon p'tit loup ? La demoiselle n'est pas patiente ou tu as une grosse envie de câlins ?

- Je ne commenterais pas. Bien. Milo, je vous laisse les recherches sur la fille Serdaigle, j'avoue que ça me retire une épine du pied dans l'immédiat. Je suppose que pour la coupe chacun voit de son côté et fait circuler les infos quand il y en a ?

- C'est correct pour moi, acquiesça Lucius. Et je vais voir si au Ministère s'il n'y aurait pas une piste sur cette mystérieuse enfant.

Les trois autres confirmèrent également et sur cet accord ils se séparèrent. Seul Milo resta avec Severus et ferma les yeux avec un soupir de soulagement. Le voyant frotter doucement sa poitrine, le professeur se leva et alla lui chercher une potion. Il en avait refait deux jours plus tôt et en avait gardé quelques fioles au cas où. Le Russe fut ravi d'avaler le liquide infâme et s'enterra un peu plus dans le canapé pour bien en ressentir les effets soulageant. Bordel, il n'avait fait que sa visite à Poppy puis sa promenade hebdomadaire. Et la discussion qui avait suivi n'avait rien eu de physique et pourtant il se sentait épuisé. Il avait réellement du mal à reprendre le dessus depuis l'attaque. Il jeta un œil à la pendule et se dit qu'il serait plus raisonnable d'aller s'allonger un peu vu qu'il en avait le temps avant le diner. Quand il en fit part à Severus, celui-ci lui confirma que ce serait effectivement une bonne idée en le voyant papillonner des paupières. Il indiqua qu'il serait intelligent de prévenir Albus sur les nouvelles lumières apportées à l'affaire. Aussi, alors que le journaliste quittait l'appartement, il lui emboita le pas comme pour vérifier qu'il allait bien se reposer.

o0o

Dans la chambre de Ioann, quatre garçons échangèrent un regard alors que l'une de leurs oreilles était collée contre la porte donnant sur le salon. Ils étaient en plein complotage quand ils avaient entendu que du monde arrivait dans l'appartement. Si Kerrian s'était un peu inquiété de savoir que leur présence pouvait être découverte, ce n'était pas le cas des autres. Après tout, ils ne faisaient rien de mal ... non ... le fait qu'ils soient présents dans cette chambre n'était pas un problème étant donné que ça ne leur était pas interdit. Pour ce qui était de leur affaire, ils s'étaient contentés de baisser d'un ton et de chuchoter sans plus se soucier de ce qu'il se passait à côté.

Quand les voix s'étaient un peu élevées, Draco avait froncé les sourcils. Son père et celui qu'il reconnut rapidement comme étant Sirius, étaient en train de discuter mais pas de façon très cordiale. Une pensée pour Maugrey l'avait fait frissonner. C'était plus sa manière de parler que celle de son grand cousin. Mais en réalisant que ça s'était calmé, il s'était reconcentré sur leur plan. Par contre, lorsque le « Nom de Dieu, on a la coupe » de Milo les avait fait sursauter, aucun d'eux n'avait pu cacher sa curiosité. Sans hésiter, les deux frères avaient bondi sur leurs pieds avant de venir se coller à la porte. Kerrian les avait suivis rapidement alors que Neville avait plus pesé le pour et le contre avant de laisser le Gryffondor en lui ressortir et d'aller écouter également.

Et s'ils n'avaient pas tout saisi de ce qu'ils avaient entendu, ils avaient bien compris que les cinq adultes n'avaient pas eu un rendez-vous dominical mais bien pour une mission de la plus haute importance. Une concernant Voldemort. Un peu secoué par ce qu'il avait entendu, Draco tituba jusqu'au lit de son frère pour s'y laisser tomber. Neville vint le rejoindre alors que Kerrian se contentait de s'asseoir au sol, le dos appuyé contre la porte. Le plus jeune s'était juste redressé et était figé de stupeur.

- Dites, j'ai pas tout compris mais dites-moi qu'ils n'ont pas dit que Vous-Savez-Qui avait déchiré son âme pour la mettre dans des objets pour ne pas mourir? Demanda Draco.

- Si ce n'est pas le cas, alors j'ai eu la même hallucination auditive, répondit Kerrian. Merde, mais c'est pas possible ça, hein ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce genre de chose et pourtant j'ai dû lire une partie de la bibliothèque de mon ancien collège.

- Je suis un Sang-Pur et ma grand-mère m'a appris beaucoup de croyances ou légendes sorcières mais j'ai jamais entendu parler de ça non plus. Et pourtant, ils n'avaient pas l'air de blaguer.

- J'avoue avoir eu l'occasion de fouiner pas mal dans la bibliothèque du Manoir et mon père m'a souvent parlé des coutumes dues à notre position sociale, et jamais je n'ai entendu parler de ça non plus. Mais ... hésita Draco.

- Mais ?

- Un jour, il y a quelques années, j'ai demandé à papa pourquoi il avait un dessin sur le bras. A l'époque je ne savais pas encore que c'était la Marque des Ténèbres. Alors il m'a expliqué qu'il avait fait une bêtise et qu'un homme lui avait dessiné ça sur le bras pour qu'il ne l'oublie jamais. Plus tard, il m'a avoué ce que c'était réellement et qu'il espérait que la marque disparaisse totalement en même temps que son propriétaire. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi ce n'était pas le cas vu que _Lui_ était mort, du moins d'après les livres, il m'a répondu qu'il n'y croyait pas à cette mort et qu'il était sûr qu'il était quelque part ...

- Harry l'a vu en première année, quand il était dans la tête de Quirrell. Il n'avait pas de corps, il ressemblait juste à un esprit. Et c'était lui qui se nourrissait du sang de licorne, réfléchit Neville.

- Non, Nev', pas un esprit ... apparemment c'était son âme ! Merde, je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça, mais moi ça commence à me foutre les pétoches ce truc, grimaça Draco.

- Vous croyez que papa, oncle Milo, oncle Lus, et les deux autres essayent de faire quoi avec ces objets qui ont l'âme de Vous-Savez-Qui ? Demanda Ioann doucement.

- Les détruire je pense, répondit Draco. Je ne vois pas bien ce qu'ils pourraient faire d'autre avec, étant donné qu'ils sont tous contre lui. Les garder serait garder Tu-Sais-Qui en vie non ?

- Je crois que j'aurais préféré ne pas en savoir autant sur la possible non-mort du Mage Noir, soupira Neville. Surtout qu'il en a après Harry et que je ne vais pas pouvoir m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour lui. Et pour vous aussi, car avec vos pères qui ont changé de camp, vous êtes des cibles potentielles. Et étrangement, Bellatrix ne me semble plus une menace aussi terrible maintenant.

- Ma tante est une menace dangereuse Nev', déconne pas avec ça. Parce qu'en plus tu as entendu ? Elle serait allée chercher son Maître cet été. Et je dirais qu'elle l'a trouvé vu l'attaque d'il y a un mois.

- Le bon point c'est que le club des cinq semble avoir trouvé le lieu d'un des objets qu'ils cherchaient, fit remarquer Kerrian.

- Le club des cinq ? S'étonna le Gryffondor.

- Une série de livres Moldus que j'ai lu un paquet de fois. C'est quatre gosses, deux gars et deux filles, et un chien. Ils sont un peu des détectives et là je trouve que ça leur va bien comme surnom.

- Ouais, ben je ne veux même pas savoir qui tu prends pour le chien de la troupe, grimaça Ioann.

- Ni pour les filles, ajouta Neville d'une voix blanche.

- Moi non plus. Mais pour en revenir à ce que tu disais, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit un si bon point que cela qu'il sache où chercher. Moi j'ai bien entendu que l'objet était à Gringotts et mon père parler de cambrioler la banque ! Contra le blond. Alors niveau facilité, ce n'est pas gagné-gagné. Et le deuxième objet qu'ils cherchent, ils ne sont visiblement pas prêts de le trouver vu qu'ils ne savent pas grand-chose dessus. Je n'avais déjà pas entendu parler d'artefacts des Fondateurs, alors je suppose que de là à en savoir plus sur celui de Serdaigle qui s'est perdu avec le temps, c'est quasi impossible.

- Peut-être pas si impossible que ça, chuchota Ioann en écarquillant les yeux, visiblement lui-même surpris.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Neville en fronçant les sourcils à sa réaction.

- Luna ... je ne prête pas toujours attention à ce qu'elle dit, mais le jour de la rentrée, elle nous a dit quelque chose sur le fait que la statue de Serdaigle avait été endommagée par Peeves avant les vacances. Et là-dessus, elle a dit un truc genre que Serdaigle avait déjà perdu le vrai et qu'en plus on lui abimait la copie !

- Tu sais Moustique, je ne la connais pas beaucoup, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il faille écouter toutes ses élucubrations. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle est surnommé Loufoca

- Oui, je sais qu'elle est un peu spéciale, mais elle dit beaucoup de choses vraies. Elle est beaucoup plus perspicace que ce qu'on en dit. Et pour preuve, je suis presque sûr qu'elle est, d'une certaine façon, au courant pour l'orientation de Kerrian.

- Comment ça ? S'inquiéta l'orphelin.

- Je sais pas, mais je m'étais fait la réflexion que je trouvais que c'était étrange qu'elle tienne tant que cela à t'emmener voir les licornes. Au début elle voulait qu'on l'accompagne mais quand on lui a dit que de toute façon, on ne pourrait pas les caresser car on était des mecs, elle a dit que ce n'était pas grave, qu'elle irait avec toi !

- Et alors ? Je suis un mec aussi je te signale.

- Oui, mais tu n'es pas non plus influencé par les Vélanes qui pourtant jouent de leurs charmes sur les hommes, signala Neville. Peut-être que pour les licornes et leur plus grande facilité avec les femmes, ce serait quelque chose de similaire.

- Possible. Mais je ne suis pas une putain de femme moi, bouda le plus âgé.

- Enfin tout ça pour dire que je suis sûre que Luna sait plus de choses qu'elle ne le dit ! S'écria Ioann.

- Maintenant que j'y pense, un matin elle m'avait dit qu'elle passait souvent inaperçue et que les gens parlaient beaucoup malgré sa présence, stipula Draco en se perdant dans ses pensées. Il est possible qu'elle connaisse bien des secrets alors.

- Il faut qu'on aille le dire à Papa ou à Oncle Milo ! Elle pourrait les aider !

- Non attend, le retint Kerrian. Si jamais c'est une fausse piste, tu crois qu'ils nous feront quoi quand ils sauront qu'on a écouté aux portes et particulièrement une discussion aussi importante ?

- Il a raison. On leur en parlera, mais il faut qu'on soit sûr de notre coup. Kerrian, il faudrait que tu demandes à Lovegood de te parler de Serdaigle, sa statue et son histoire. Tu es nouveau ici, ça paraitra normal que tu t'intéresses à ta Maison. Nev, tu pourrais essayer de t'approcher de Granger ? Je ne lui dirais pas, mais elle est brillante et a dû lire un paquet de livres, elle pourra peut-être nous confirmer ça.

- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle en sache plus que ta famille. Je te rappelle qu'ils ont déjà cherché sans rien trouver, fit remarque le Gryffondor.

- Oui mais ils n'ont pas encore cherché sur la fille à Poudlard et d'après les rumeurs, Granger passe son temps à la bibliothèque. On ne sait jamais avec elle. Et puis peut-être que le club des cinq, comme dit Kerrian, n'a pas bien cherché non plus.

- Mais oui, t'as raison blondinet, tu ne te prendrais pas pour Betty Mars par hasard ? Ricana Kerrian.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, râla Draco. Mais ça n'empêche que sur le coup, il semblerait qu'on en sache plus qu'eux ! Io, il serait peut-être bien qu'on fasse le tour des vieux tableaux, peut-être que l'un d'eux pourrait nous aider.

- Oui, en plus ça fait super longtemps qu'on n'a pas écouté leurs histoires. J'aimais bien, ça me faisait rêver quand j'étais petit.

- Tu es toujours petit, ricana le blond.

- Oh ça va hein ! Je suis plus petit que vous mais je ne suis pas un nain non plus ! Et je te rappelle qu'à une époque, tu pétochais grave à cause de Miss Teigne toi aussi.

- J'avais six ans ! Et ce n'était rien comparé à toi.

- Peut-être, mais toi aussi t'en avais peur, monsieur snobinard!

Les deux frères s'affrontèrent du regard alors que les deux autres garçons roulaient des yeux à les voir faire. Les deux frères pouvaient être fatiguant quand ils commençaient à se râler dessus. Bien que contrairement à Kerrian, Neville était bien satisfait de cette situation. L'an passé avait été bien assez chaotique pour qu'il s'amuse de leurs pitreries. Sans compter qu'il avait eu la satisfaction de voir le but premier de leur réunion être mis de côté au profit de leur petite enquête. Enfin petite, si jamais le professeur Snape apprenait qu'ils avaient entendu leur conversation, Neville n'était pas sûr que les fondations de Poudlard soient assez solides pour résister à sa colère.


	69. Obstacles?

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen, Connors, Moïra et Kerrian.

Béta : BettyMars

Et voilà comme quatre gamins se retrouvent pris dans la quête des Horcruxes … une indiscrétion et une curiosité trop grande mdr. Mais je n'en dit pas plus car je vous laisse découvrir au fil des chapitres ce que je leur ai préparé. Aujourd'hui, voici un chapitre … assez chargé encore, bien qu'une partie (ou deux) devrait vous attiré plus de sourires qu'autre chose. Mais bon, je pense ne pas me tromper en disant que les chapitres totalement légers sont terminés avant un bon moment. On entre dans la partie la plus chargée de l'histoire car en plus des tracas qui suivent de mois en mois, on se retrouve avec la coupe de feu au milieu… mais bon fallait bien que ça arrive à un moment ou à un autre.

Sachez que j'ai été très productive cette semaine et que je me retrouve avec plus de chapitres d'avance que je n'en avais jamais eus. Aussi, si ma beta arrive à reprendre de l'avance en re-correction (ce qui devrait être faisable), je pense le premier dimanche de Septembre, je pourrais enfin vous offrir un chapitre bonus … mais on en reparlera d'ici là )

Sur-ce, bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain.

* * *

Phrase défi : va sucer un citron.

* * *

**Chapitre 68 : Obstacle ?**

_Mercredi 19 Octobre 1994_.

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient installés à une table de leur Salle Commune depuis un certain temps et sous l'impulsion de la jeune fille, ils faisaient leurs devoirs. Ron glissait régulièrement un œil sur sa montre alors que son ventre commençait à se contracter de plus en plus souvent. Il finit par poser sa plume en soupirant.

- J'en ai ras le bol, c'est nul la divination !

- C'est sûr que c'est bien plus intéressant quand il s'agit de voir la lune de Lavande, ironisa Hermione en lui lançant un regard noir.

Ron eut le bon gout de rougir. Il fallait avouer que sur le coup, il n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'il disait. Dès que sa camarade avait annoncé, en travaillant sur le plan astrologique demandé par le professeur, qu'elle se retrouvait avec deux lunes, il avait tout de suite cherché à s'empêcher de s'endormir en demandant à voir la deuxième. Il avait demandé en tout innocence pourtant. Mais même cette vieille bourrique de Trelawney avait cru qu'il parlait de sa lune plus personnelle. A croire qu'il était le seul de cette école à ne pas penser qu'à ça.

- Mione, laisse-le, ce n'est encore qu'un petit garçon tu sais, ricana Harry.

- Tu sais Potter, je suis certain que toi, tu ne te serais pas gêné pour voir la lune de Chang. Et pas celle de son devoir.

- T'es censé être mon pote et pourtant, c'est une phrase qu'un Serpentard aurait pu me sortir !

- Et moi j'aimerais bien qu'on finisse nos devoirs sans parler des lunes de toutes les filles de cette école !

- On ne parlerait jamais de la tienne, tu sais, la rassura Ron.

- Alors là, merci, je suis très rassurée ! Râla Hermione en refermant vivement son livre avant d'attraper un autre parchemin et de se mettre à griffonner avec énergie.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ? Demanda le rouquin en murmurant à Harry qui haussa des épaules en signe d'ignorance.

Un peu plus loin, un grand éclat de rire retentit faisant relever le nez à la demoiselle. Elle grimaça en regardant les jumeaux et Lee comploter avec enthousiasme. A un moment, un deuxième année passa et ils l'interpelèrent en lui proposant visiblement quelque chose. Le jeune sourit puis il rayonna et engloutit ce qui semblait être une friandise. Un instant plus tard, sa langue enfla et commença à sortir de sa bouche tant elle prenait des dimensions disproportionnées. Lee lui glissa quelque chose entre les lèvres et tout redevint normal. George écrivit vivement sur son parchemin alors que Fred était en train d'observer leur cobaye sous toutes les coutures. Puis, un instant plus tard, les trois comploteurs étaient revenus à leurs manigances, alors que le jeune garçon trottinait vers ses camarades avec joie.

- Comme s'ils n'en avaient pas assez en s'empoisonnant les uns les autres, maintenant ils s'attaquent à des innocents qui ne sont pas capables de se défendre par eux-mêmes.

- Hermione, mes frères ne testeraient jamais des choses sur les autres Gryffondors si c'était dangereux ! Au pire, ils utiliseraient quelques Serpentards ... enfin des dernières années car je doute qu'ils fassent du mal à la promotion de Malfoy, Snape et des plus jeunes.

- En attendant c'est une chance que pour l'instant ils aient des antidotes. Mais un jour, ils vont finir par blesser quelqu'un.

- Hermione, détends toi, tenta Harry. Ce ne sont que des petites farces et tu sais très bien qu'ils sont capables de bien pire.

- Je sais, mais je n'aime pas ça.

- Alors parlons d'autre chose, coupa Ron. J'ai faim pas vous ?

- Tu as toujours faim, Ronald.

- Et alors, maman dit que ça prouve que je suis en bonne santé. Au fait Harry, Hedwige va mieux ? J'ai cru qu'elle était rentrée mais je ne l'ai pas vu quand je suis allé chercher Coq à la volière.

- Si si, elle est rentrée. Mais elle ne doit pas faire d'efforts pour l'instant et préfère rester avec Hagrid pour se faire chouchouter.

- Je me demande bien qui a pu lui faire ça, fit remarquer la jeune fille, soucieuse.

- Papa m'a dit qu'elle avait dû se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, mais moi je me demande si elle n'a pas été volontairement interceptée et blessée. Il lui a tout de même fallu plus de deux semaines pour se remettre des sorts qu'elle avait subis. Pour moi, c'est trop important pour que ce soit du hasard.

- Tu penses que quelqu'un l'a volontairement attaquée ? Souffla Ron.

- Ouais ... Papa m'a dit qu'elle avait une fracture ouverte de l'aile et la patte luxée. Quant à ma lettre, elle était dans un sale état comme si elle avait été arrachée de force.

- Tu crois que ce sont les Mangemorts ? Couina Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas, mais je suis content de n'avoir rien indiqué d'important sur ma lettre, on ne sait jamais ce qui aurait pu arriver.

- Elle va mieux maintenant, c'est une bonne chose, tenta de rassurer le rouquin. Hagrid doit bien s'occuper d'elle.

- Et elle n'est pas seule. Il parait que Titan a aussi élu domicile chez Hagrid et la veille avec férocité. J'ai entendu Neville et Fred en parler l'autre jour.

- C'est pour ça qu'on entend plus parler des bêtises du renard ? Je m'étais même demandé si Snape, le père hein, n'avait pas fini par l'utiliser dans une potion.

- Idiot, soupira la jeune fille.

Elle secoua la tête devant l'air faussement innocent du garçon. Harry sourit à leur comportement avant de regarder la nuit à travers la fenêtre. Sirius avait voulu le rassurer mais il savait que cette affaire était plus importante qu'il ne le disait. Tout comme l'affaire Maugrey d'ailleurs. Il tourna la tête mais ne vit pas Neville. Ils en avaient parlé ensemble avec Ron et Hermione et le comportement de leur camarade était tout aussi étrange que la froideur de Malfoy envers le professeur. Et tout ça, sans oublier le fennec qui grognait à chaque fois qu'il croisait l'homme et Hedwige qui faisait de grands détours pour ne pas croiser sa route. Oui, il y avait réellement quelque chose qui se tramait. Pourtant lui, il n'avait aucun problème avec l'ex-Auror. Il était un peu étrange certes, mais après ...

- Au fait, on n'avait pas un devoir de Défense pour demain ? Demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr que si. Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas fait !

- Enfin Hermione, il n'a même pas besoin de le faire, je te rappelle que lui, il résiste très bien à l'_Impérium_ !

- Euh oui, je me débrouille, hein, je ne suis pas au point non plus.

- Et bien je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut, râla Ron. Moi j'aimerais bien y arriver aussi mal que toi, ce serait merveilleux.

- Arrête avec ça, le reprit la jeune fille. On a bien compris que tu étais jaloux mais je ne vois pas pourquoi étant donné que personne d'autre dans la classe ne réussit à résister à par Harry.

- Bien sûr, et toi tu commences aussi à réussir. Et je ne suis pas jaloux, j'en ai juste assez de parler des réussites de chacun. Moi je réussis juste à rajouter de l'humiliation à celle que j'ai déjà. Bon, j'ai faim, on va manger ?

L'humeur de Ron était devenue légèrement maussade. Si Hermione avait régulièrement un wagon d'avance sur eux, Harry et lui étaient le plus souvent au même niveau. Alors se retrouver à la traine ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il avait une nouvelle fois l'impression de passer après les autres. Après tout, il était le dernier garçon de sa famille, tous les autres avaient fait de choses biens et on attendait tout naturellement à ce qu'il suive la trace de ses frères. Sauf qu'il était Ron et qu'il cherchait encore comment faire ses preuves. Et visiblement, il ne les ferait pas en luttant contre l'_Impérium_. Pourtant la dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était se brouiller avec ses amis. Aussi il préféra couper court à la conversation et changer complètement de sujet. Cela sembla fonctionner car la bonne humeur revint dans le Trio dès que les premiers plats arrivèrent sur la table.

o0o

Dans un autre endroit, Lucius s'accrochait fermement à ses préceptes pour ne pas écarquiller les yeux et regarder son interlocutrice avec la même expression de poisson hors de l'eau que son cher neveu arborait très souvent quand il était surpris. Il était un Malfoy et il devait rester fier et hautain en toutes circonstances. Il était un Malfoy et il ne devait pas laisser le moindre sentiment autre que le dédain sur son visage. Et pourtant, il était sûr que s'il avait été là, Milovan aurait ricané en lui disant qu'il ressemblait à un lapin dans la lumière des phares d'une voiture. Il n'avait jamais su de quoi il voulait parler en disant cela, mais cela avait toujours le don de faire bouder Draco quand il lui disait. Il avait donc bien compris que ce n'était pas un compliment et qu'il était préférable de ne pas être comparé à ce lapin.

- Alleeeeez !

Bon, après avoir tenté de reprendre ses esprits, il avait décidé de faire celui qui n'avait rien entendu. Ne dit-on pas qu'il n'y avait pas plus sourd que celui qui ne voulait pas entendre ? Oui, voilà, il allait retourner à ses affaires et oublier cette requête surréaliste. Il y avait des choses qu'il était dans l'incapacité mentale de s'imaginer faire, et ça, ça en faisait parti.

- Papaaaa ! Te plaiiiis !

Lucius plissa le nez. En même temps, ignorer sa fille n'était pas forcément une idée faramineuse. C'était qu'elle avait une voix très aigue et qu'elle était tenace. Par tous les fondateurs, très tenace. Ils avaient bien trouvé leur fille. Ils avaient dû choisir la seule fillette de tout l'état qui avait le caractère d'une Malfoy sans en avoir une seule goûte de sang. Il releva les yeux et lança un regard noir à sa femme qui se moquait ouvertement de lui en pouffant derrière son livre.

- Ma chérie, tu devrais répéter à ton père ce que tu lui as demandé, je crois qu'il n'a pas bien entendu ta requête.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna Moïra en les regardant tous les deux de ses grands yeux bleus. D'acco'd ! Papa, je veux que ce soi', c'est toi qui m'aide pou' aller au lit !

Ah non, il avait bien entendu dès la première fois alors. Ce n'était pas un mauvais tour de son cerveau. Salazar, et comment était-il censé faire ça lui ? Quand il avait commencé à réellement s'occuper de son fils, celui-ci avait déjà dépassé l'âge tout juste raisonnable de six ans. Sa fille n'en avait même pas quatre. C'était une situation qui le dépassait totalement. Et le fait que Narcissa s'en amuse ne l'aidait pas non plus. Il se sortit des tortures qu'il était mentalement en train d'imaginer pour elle quand une petite main agrippa son genou. Et là, devant la petite bouille adorable de sa fille, il se sentit fondre. Bon, donner le bain à sa fille ne devait pas être le bout du monde quand même ... Si ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Moïra était assise dans la baignoire en train de jouer avec un calamar violet, Lucius se demanda une nouvelle fois pourquoi il avait accepté ça. La petite s'était déshabillée toute seule et Dobby avait eu la bonté de régler l'eau à la bonne température avant de l'aider à y entrer. Maintenant l'elfe était dans un coin de la salle de bain et le guettait en secouant régulièrement, et avec amusement, ses grandes oreilles. Le blond le foudroya du regard mais il ne put que constater qu'il avait perdu son influence sur lui au fil des ans.

- Le Maître devrait peut-être enlever sa belle robe pour ne pas la mouiller, Maître, indiqua l'elfe dans un couinement cachant à peine son envie de rire.

- Tais-toi donc, elfe de malheur et va ranger ça, gronda Lucius en retirant son vêtement, restant ainsi en bras de chemise et pantalon de luxe.

Dobby disparut rapidement alors que Moïra faisait la conversation avec l'hippogriffe jaune pendant que le calamar avait été abandonné par-dessus le rebord de la baignoire, commençant ainsi à inonder le sol de la salle de bain. Lucius s'approcha de sa fille se demandant toujours ce qu'il devait faire. Et sa question s'intensifia quand il se retrouva avec un Botruc rouge dans les mains. Il le posa sur le meuble sans réellement entendre le babillage incessant de la fillette. Mais il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il devait faire dans cette situation. Donner le bain à sa fille. Salazar, rien ne lui serait épargné.

- Maître. Vous devriez commencer à laver Miss Moïra, Maître, avant qu'elle n'attrape froid.

Une vision de Ioann, pas plus haut que trois pommes, grelotant et dégoulinant dans son peignoir trop grand s'imprima dans sa tête. La pneumonie qui avait suivi se rappela également rapidement à lui. Aussitôt il se tourna vers l'elfe qui était visiblement revenu à ses côtés et le regarda sans trop savoir comment lui demander de l'aider. La créature dut le comprendre car il fit léviter un gant et un peu de savon. Puis il lui tendit en clignant des yeux avec trop d'innocence pour être naturel. Lucius plissa les yeux avant d'attraper les « outils ». Il enfila le gant, l'humidifia et le frotta contre le savon. Puis il regarda sa fille qui se hissait sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter d'attraper le Botruc rouge au risque de glisser et de se briser les os dans la baignoire. Rapidement il s'approcha d'elle entoura sa taille de son bras libre avant de la remettre debout correctement.

- Que comptiez-vous faire ainsi, jeune fille ?

- 'ttraper Pipo !

Pipo ... ce ... Botruc avait un nom ? Salazar, il voulait un bon verre d'alcool fort et une soirée entre hommes. Là tout de suite. Respirant intensément, il se décida enfin à laver sa fille. Plus il attendait, plus il retardait le moment où il pourrait reprendre ses activités normales. Mais il ne put empêcher un sourire de s'étaler sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle riait aux éclats. Il venait de passer sur son flan chatouilleux. Puis Moïra attrapa brusquement le gant pour enfouir son visage dedans. Puis elle se frotta les joues et le cou avant de descendre sur le ventre. Lucius se contenta de la regarder faire pendant quelques instants. Elle était adorable et sa bonne humeur juvénile était un vrai rafraichissement. Pourtant, son humeur se rembrunit légèrement. Draco avait-il été comme cela ? Certainement. Bon dieu, il était passé à côté de tant de choses avec son fils.

Dobby lui souffla une nouvelle fois que la petite allait attraper mal et il se décida revenir dans le présent. Avec maladresse, il savonna les boucles blondes de Moïra avant de la rincer rapidement. Il grimaça en concert avec elle lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas fait attention et que le shampoing lui avait coulé dans les yeux. Il attrapa la serviette humide que l'elfe lui tendait et tamponna ses paupières jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui refasse un grand sourire. Le reste de la douche se passa convenablement alors que le jeune premier en cette matière prenait un peu plus d'assurance. Quand il coupa l'eau, il emballa la fillette dans une serviette moelleuse et chaude avant de la porter pour la sortir de la baignoire. Il l'essuya tendrement avec une aisance qu'il n'imaginait pas. Quand Moïra fut sèche, il fut tout de même rassuré que l'épreuve soit passée. Il attrapa le pyjama rose ... Salazar ... du rose ... qui était posé sur le tabouret quand un cri le fit se retourner vivement.

Lucius se figea un instant. Bon, ça il ne l'avait pas prévu. Et il resta comme un idiot, le vêtement rose dans une main, les yeux perdus dans le couloir où sa fille avait disparu. Sa fille nue qui était partie en courant, en criant et en rigolant. Quelle était la chose qu'il avait ratée ? Ah oui. Vu le nom crié, il avait raté la fugue d'un foutu lapin.

- Dobby !

- Maître, je suis toujours là. Le Maître n'a pas besoin de crier après le pauvre Dobby.

- Je te conseille de ne plus prendre ce ton condescendant avec moi si tu ne veux pas tâter de ma baguette.

- Le Maître a promis au professeur Snape de ne plus faire de mal à Dobby, Maître.

- Et j'aurais mieux fait de m'étouffer ce jour là. En attendant, tu peux me dire ce que ce foutu lapin fait hors de sa cage ?

- Dobby ne sait pas. Dobby aidait le Maître à laver la petite Maîtresse Moïra.

- Et bien tu vas devoir te charger de t'occuper de Pompon et de bien l'enfermer si tu ne veux pas que je brise ma promesse. Après tout, je ne suis pas un homme de parole, c'est bien connu.

- Dobby fera ce que le Maître veut. Mais Dobby sait que le Maître ne brisera jamais une promesse faite à Monsieur Snape.

- Et bien il y a une première à tout, renifla Lucius en tentant de l'intimider d'un regard.

- Bien Maître. Mais le Maître devrait retrouver la petite Maîtresse avant qu'elle n'attrape froid. Petite Maîtresse est nue jusqu'aux pieds, Maître.

Avec un gros soupir, Lucius reconnut qu'effectivement, il serait temps de retrouver son anguille de fille. Il prit tout de même un instant pour sécher ses vêtements d'un coup de baguette car sa chemise humide collant à son torse était des plus désagréables. Dobby disparut dans un Pop sonore avant qu'il ne se mette en route. Ce ne fut pas si difficile que cela de mettre la main sur Moïra, étant donné que sa douce voix le guidait aussi facilement que le phare d'Alexandrie au milieu de la nuit. Il fut étrangement satisfait de la découvrir dans sa chambre mais quand il la vit, sautant sur son lit toujours aussi nue qu'à sa sortie de la baignoire, il se demanda comment il était censé gérer cela. Mais il n'y réfléchit pas plus longtemps, car alors qu'il s'était approché, elle se jeta vivement dans ses bras. Lucius lâcha le pyjama qu'il tenait toujours, afin de ne pas l'échapper elle aussi.

- Ce n'est pas un comportement de dame du monde, Miss Malfoy. Il va falloir revoir un peu votre façon d'être.

- Pou'quoi ?

- Parce qu'on ne saute pas sur son lit et surtout, on ne se promène pas nue.

- Pou'quoi ?

- Parce que c'est comme ça. Alors maintenant on enfile le pyjama et au lit.

- Tu m'aides ?

- Ai-je le choix ?

- Euh ... oui ?

Lucius sourit devant son air un peu perdu. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas saisi sa question. Il la posa sur son lit et commença à l'habiller avant qu'elle n'attrape réellement froid. Puis il ouvrit les draps pour qu'elle se glisse dedans mais soupira quand elle sauta hors du lit et courut dans les couloirs en appelant sa mère. Salazar, qu'il était fatigué. Il se promit de ne plus jamais s'occuper du coucher de sa fille. Il n'était pas fait pour ça. Et le regard moqueur de Dobby, qui s'était arrêté devant la porte tout en tenant un Pompon grignotant une feuille de choux, ne faisait que renforcer son idée. Narcissa arriva, une lueur d'amusement clairement affichée dans son regard, tenant une Moïra toujours aussi bavarde par la main.

- Allez ma Chérie, il est temps de dormir maintenant. Hop hop hop, au lit. Et c'est papa qui va te lire ton histoire ce soir.

- Amour ...

- Ouiii ! Papa tu lis l'histoi' ?

- Et bien, papa est un peu occupé vois-tu et ... commença Lucius

- Papaaaa, te plaiiiis !

Cette fois c'était sûr, il était foutu. Il n'était même pas fichu de résister à sa fille. Avec un léger soupir, il attrapa le livre d'histoires et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il regarda la fillette se tortiller pour s'installer sous les draps, bien confortablement enfoncée dans l'oreiller. Elle porta son pouce à sa bouche et une fois de plus Lucius revit Ioann. Une nouvelle fois sa bonne humeur se mit un peu en berne en pensant que Draco avait certainement dû être ainsi et qu'il l'avait raté. Mais en voyant les grands yeux brillant d'étincelles de sa fille, il se promit de faire le nécessaire pour rattraper tout ça avec elle. Et finalement, lui donner le bain, n'avait pas été une si mauvaise aventure en soi. Il fallait juste que ça ne revienne pas trop souvent.

o0o

Un peu plus tard, alors que Moïra profitait de son influence sur son père pour se faire raconter une troisième histoire, Narcissa était tranquillement installée dans un fauteuil. Un livre entre les mains, elle tentait en vain de se concentrer sur sa lecture. Voir son homme désemparé tentant de se débrouiller avec la fillette, était une expérience réellement très divertissante. Mais les regarder de la porte de la chambre, dans l'intimité d'une relation père-fille l'avait ému à un point qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé. Aussi s'était-elle éclipsée discrètement pour les laisser profiter de ce moment.

Elle posa finalement son livre donc elle n'avait lu que la première ligne du chapitre ... une bonne centaine de fois. Elle jeta un œil à Dobby qui venait de lui apporter une infusion bien chaude et lui demanda d'un air innocent si le bain s'était bien passé. L'elfe, se fit une joie de lui raconter les déboires de son Maître et le rire clair de sa Maîtresse l'encouragea à le faire par le menu. Pourtant ils furent interrompus quand la cheminée s'activa. Narcissa se demanda qui pouvait bien arriver à cette heure tardive tout en ne se mettant pas sur ses gardes. Les sorts ne pouvaient laisser passer que les gens de sa famille lors de visites improvisées. Un instant plus tard, elle se levait pour saluer sa nièce tout en notant bien sa petite mine et ses cheveux de couleur châtain.

Après l'avoir rassurée sur le fait qu'elle ne la dérangeait pas, elle lui servit une infusion et lui demanda de lui donner de ses nouvelles. Mais malgré l'enthousiasme apparent de la jeune fille, Narcissa commença à s'inquiéter de la lueur triste qu'elle voyait dans son regard.

- Dora, et si tu me disais réellement ce qui t'amène ici ?

- Mais je voulais juste te voir. Ça fait si longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vue.

- Si tu ne veux pas que je t'appelle Nymphadora, tu devrais me dire ce qui ne va pas.

- C'est juste que ... non c'est rien.

- Ma Chérie, tu es une jeune femme pleine de vie et te voir aussi mélancolique me chagrine. Alors dis-moi tout, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

- Même que tout ce que je souhaite, à l'instant, c'est de rejoindre mon petit ami ?

- Oh. Et bien j'avoue que je ne suis sûrement pas à la hauteur de tes attentes de jeune fille en fleur mais je suis tout de même contente de ta présence, rigola Narcissa. Mais se laisser désirer n'est pas plus mal non plus.

Tonks la regarda en souriant mais son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

- C'est un loup garou, tante Cissa. Et ce soir c'est la pleine lune.

Le rire de la blonde s'étouffa dans sa gorge. Celle-là, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Elle savait sa nièce en couple depuis quelques mois, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce serait d'un Lycanthrope.

- Dora, est-ce que tu sais ce que tu fais ?

- Tatie, si je t'en parle c'est parce que tu es celle qui me comprendra le mieux. Après tout, tu as accepté Milo alors qu'il est gay. Avec Severus et mon oncle, tu es l'une des seules personnes que je connaisse et qui a une grande ouverture d'esprit. Mais je ne me vois pas parler de cela avec eux. Avec Sirius c'est un peu compliqué aussi. Et malgré tout je ne suis pas assez proche de Milo. Je ne peux pas en parler avec maman non plus. Même si elle n'a pas d'apriori, c'est ma mère et j'ai peur de sa réaction.

Narcissa regarda les yeux suppliants de sa nièce et observa ses cheveux foncés, très révélateurs de son humeur quand on savait qu'elle les portait principalement vivement colorés. Et elle sut. Elle sut que c'était sérieux cette fois.

- C'est le bon, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui tatie.

- Promets-moi une chose, dit-elle en lui attrapant le menton. Si jamais il te fait du mal, je veux que tu viennes me voir moi, personnellement. Et crois-moi, boule de poils ou pas, il aura affaire à moi.

Dora lui fit un grand sourire avant de se serrer dans ses bras. Narcissa lui frotta le dos doucement pour la réconforter. Merlin, le temps passait vite mais pourtant, sa nièce lui donnait l'impression d'être la jeune adolescente qu'elle avait été à une période pas si lointaine.

- Je ne connais pas beaucoup de loup-garou, ou du moins pas en le sachant. Mais dis-moi si je me trompe en pensant qu'il s'agit de Monsieur Lupin ?

- C'est lui. Je sais qu'il a presque l'âge d'oncle Lucius ... non il est quand même plus jeune. Enfin il est de l'âge d'oncle Sirius, mais je l'aime réellement.

- Calme-toi, je ne critique pas ton choix. J'avoue que je suis assez surprise de tout ce que j'ai appris, mais je sais aussi qu'il est un homme d'honneur. Sirius me l'a souvent dit.

- Il est de parti pris, c'est son meilleur ami.

- Ce n'est pas faux. Mais Severus m'a également dit quelque chose de similaire. Oh, bien pris sous son lot de sarcasmes et mauvaise foi. Mais le résultat était le même. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis satisfaite que tu ais choisi un homme comme lui. Et si tu es heureuse, moi je ne vais pas chercher plus loin. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est ta mélancolie alors que tu devrais être sur ton petit nuage.

- Il refuse que je reste avec lui les soirs de Pleine lune. Attends, interrompit Tonks, je sais que ce soir là, il est un loup, mais il prend la potion de Severus. Il n'a pas mordu Ioann alors qu'il en avait la possibilité, c'est bien que la potion Tue-Loup lui enlève ses instincts de prédateur. Je sais qu'il peut être dangereux mais avec la potion ...

- Dora, je me doute que ce doit être frustrant pour toi d'être mise de côté ces soirs là. Mais réfléchis un peu. S'il fait cela, ce n'est pas contre toi. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'a pas confiance en toi mais sûrement parce que c'est en lui qu'il n'a pas confiance. Et puis la potion n'est peut-être pas fiable à cent pour cent non plus.

- Je sais mais ...

- Si j'ai eu un doute tout à l'heure, maintenant je suis rassurée. S'il ne tenait pas réellement à toi, alors cela lui serait égal que tu lui tiennes compagnie ces soirs là. De part son comportement, il pense plus ta sécurité qu'à son désir de t'avoir à ses côtés.

- Mais j'aimerais être à ses côtés, pouvoir le soutenir et l'encourager. C'est très dur pour lui les transformations. Malgré la potion, ce n'est pas évident pour lui. Et j'aimerais lui montrer combien je l'aime en étant avec lui dans ces moments là.

- Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé ce qu'il pouvait ressentir face à ses transformations ? Je ne parle pas du fait que ce soit douloureux physiquement, mais d'après ce que je sais de lui, il est assez réservé. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il puisse se sentir mal que tu le vois dans cette situation ?

- Mais ça ne devrait pas. Je pourrais l'aider.

- Ma Chérie, c'est un homme, un gentleman très certainement. Si les garçons des nouvelles générations perdent cet état d'esprit, sache que bien des hommes tiennent à se montrer forts pour la femme qu'ils aiment afin de leur assurer qu'ils sont capables de les protéger. Ses transformations rendent monsieur Lupin plus faible. Et il y a de grandes chances pour qu'il se sente blessé et malheureux de ne pas pouvoir se montrer fort pour toi. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

- Je ... je crois.

- Tu l'aimes mais tu dois comprendre que s'il y a certaines choses qu'il ne veut pas partager avec toi, c'est aussi parce que ce n'est pas évident pour lui. Ma Chérie, c'est en respectant qu'il puisse avoir besoin de s'isoler une fois par mois que tu lui montreras la force de tes sentiments.

- Je comprends, sourit Nymphadora en la serrant dans ses bras. Merci tatie, t'es la meilleure. Je vais rentrer chez moi maintenant et demain j'irais lui apporter quelques chocolats avant d'aller travailler. Je mettrais un petit mot avec pour quand il se réveillera et demain soir, j'irais lui faire un bon repas.

- Es-tu sûr que ce n'est pas une tentative pour l'empoisonner ?

- J'ai pris des cours, s'offusqua la jeune femme. Je ne suis pas encore capable de faire des bons petits plats comme maman, mais je me débrouille.

- Tant mieux, rigola Narcissa avant de redevenir un brin sérieuse. Parle à ta mère. Entre monsieur Lupin et toi cela semble très sérieux. Parle-lui. En tant que maman, je peux t'assurer qu'elle aimerait savoir cela et qu'elle sera très heureuse pour toi.

- Elle va me faire une scène comme quoi je suis trop jeune et tout.

- Crois moi, après avoir compté tes petits amis, elle sera ravie de voir que cette fois tu as mis la main sur le bon.

Les deux femmes se sourirent avant que la plus jeune ne s'échappe rapidement. Ses cheveux étaient redevenus violets. Lucius apparut à ce moment là à la porte du salon. Il était arrivé plus tôt mais avait compris que sa nièce avait besoin de parler. Alors il s'était fait discret. Ainsi c'était elle, la demoiselle dont parlait Black pour se moquer de Lupin ... Le loup avait intérêt à ne pas s'amuser avec elle, sinon il lui ferait personnellement comprendre son mécontentement.

o0o

_Vendredi 21 Octobre 1994._

Kerrian bâilla tout en se grattant la cuisse. Il était très tôt et en ce vendredi matin, il serait bien resté dans son lit. D'ailleurs Anthony avait manqué de lui jeter sa chaussure pour qu'il éteigne son réveil avant de grommeler et de se retourner. Les autres n'avaient même pas été dérangés et continuaient de dormir comme des bienheureux. L'orphelin devait bien avouer qu'il se serait volontiers enterré plus longtemps sous ses couvertures lui aussi mais il avait décidé d'accomplir sa mission le plus rapidement possible. Il lui avait fallu presque deux semaines pour étudier l'emploi du temps de Luna sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Et il savait que le matin, elle était debout bien avant les autres, c'était donc l'occasion ou jamais.

La douche fraiche qu'il venait de prendre lui avait considérablement éclairci l'esprit mais ce fut presque grelottant qu'il sauta dans son uniforme. Pour être réveillé, il l'était. Mais il n'était pas sûr de rester debout longtemps quand le soir serait arrivé. Il laissa ses affaires de cours pour l'instant. Il les récupèrerait avant d'aller petit déjeuner. Pour l'instant il se contenta d'attraper le livre qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque, « L'histoire de Poudlard » et rejoignit la Salle Commune. Elle était agréable de part son vaste espace circulaire orné d'élégantes fenêtres en arcade. Les murs étaient recouverts de soie bleu et bronze alors que le plafond en forme de dôme parsemé d'étoiles et la moquette bleue nuit la rendaient très confortable. Il jeta un œil à la statue blanche de Rowena qui trônait dans une niche en face de la porte. Il avait une mission à accomplir.

Comme il l'avait supposé, Luna était installée devant la cheminée à lire la dernière édition du Chicaneur. Il la salua poliment avant de s'asseoir dans un des confortables fauteuils. Il ouvrit son livre à la page qu'il avait choisie la veille au soir et se mit à lire avec attention. Ou du moins faisant semblant d'être passionné car il avait déjà lu et relu ce passage et il était loin de contenir les informations qu'il désirait. Au bout de quelques minutes, il soupira fortement avant de refermer le livre.

- Tu ne trouveras pas tes réponses dans cette édition de l'Histoire de Poudlard.

Kerrian se redressa légèrement et regarda la jeune fille avec étonnement. Elle n'avait pas levé les yeux une fois sur lui et tourna la page de son journal.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que tu veux juste me parler et que tu ne sais pas comment faire, indiqua la voix fluette de Luna.

Bon. Visiblement Ioann avait raison, cette fille là avait beau être étrange, elle connaissait des choses qu'elle n'était pourtant pas censée savoir.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça.

- Parce que tu m'espionnes depuis plusieurs jours pour savoir comment me poser ta question. Tu sais, je ne suis pas une idiote. Et si tu voulais me parler, tu n'avais pas à faire tout ça.

- Je ne t'ai jamais prise pour une idiote.

- Ah bon ? Tu es le premier alors, s'étonna Luna en le regardant enfin.

- Non, Ioann non plus ne te prend pas pour une imbécile et te trouve même très intelligente.

- Il est un garçon à part. Après tout, il a été le premier Serpentard à être ami avec un Gryffondor en premier lieu puis avec les autres maisons. Il ne compte pas vraiment.

- Il va être drôlement content que tu trouves qu'il ne compte pas, ricana Kerrian.

- Que sais-tu de Rowena ?

- Je ...

Kerrian la regarda dans les yeux avant qu'elle ne détourne le regard pour s'étonner sur un article du Chicaneur. D'accord, elle n'était pas totalement cinglée. Mais il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'elle réussisse à le rendre fou. Comment faisait-elle pour savoir de quoi il voulait lui parler ? Comment faisait-elle pour en savoir autant en donnant l'air de toujours être à côté de ses chaussures ?

- En fait, j'ai toujours été fasciné par Poudlard. Principalement parce que c'est la plus grande école de sorcellerie de Grande Bretagne et que je n'avais pas le droit d'y aller. Tu sais, quand tu es seul dans un orphelinat, tu fais des rêves, tu imagines, tu idolâtres et tu te fascines. Ça fait deux mois que je suis étudiant ici et j'ai encore du mal à en revenir. Moi, un pauvre type que personne ne veut, j'ai la chance immense d'être à Poudlard et pas pour récurer les toilettes. On pourrait croire qu'alors mon envie de tout connaître de cette école se soit tassée, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Au contraire.

- Poudlard recèle de secrets.

- Je me doute, sourit le garçon. En fait, j'ai trouvé plein de renseignements sur Godric Gryffondor et un certain nombre sur Helga Poufsouffle. Salazar Serpentard est une personnalité très mystérieuse qui s'est entourée d'un brouillard d'informations qui rend son existence un peu obscure. Pour Rowena, c'est différent. Sa vie semble être limpide et pourtant tout semble flou.

- Elle vit dans les secrets.

- Sauf qu'elle est morte.

- Pas tant qu'il y aura des élèves dans sa Maison pour la faire vivre.

- C'est une façon de voir effectivement. Tu sembles connaître beaucoup de choses sur elle. Tu ne voudrais pas m'en parler ? Après tout, si je veux la faire vivre à travers mon appartenance à cette Maison, je me dois d'en savoir plus sur sa fondatrice. Tu ne crois pas ?

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose de plus à savoir tu sais ? Mais si tu veux que je réponde à ta vraie question, pose là moi directement.

Kerrian rigola. Finalement, il l'aimait bien cette fille. Il fallait parfois s'accrocher pour la suivre, mais elle avait un petit plus très intéressant.

- D'accord tu as gagné. En fait, Ioann t'a entendu parler d'un objet que notre fondatrice aurait perdu avec le temps et dont la relique aurait été abimée. Et je me demandais ce que c'était.

- Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à ça ?

- Par curiosité en fait.

- Que feras-tu si je te réponds ?

- Ben rien pourquoi ?

- Que cherches-tu ?

- Juste à en apprendre plus. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ces questions, s'étonna Kerrian un peu dérouté.

- Comme ça.

Elle tourna le journal pour lire une la réponse à un jeu avant de sourire. Elle attrapa une plume posée par terre à côté d'elle et griffonna quelque chose sur la page avant de changer de page.

- Je le savais. Il était facile cette fois. Rowena a perdu son diadème et Peeves avait brisé celui en pierre de sa statue. Je me demande si c'est bien un coléoptère qu'il y a dans cette image.

Kerrian tourna rapidement la tête pour regarder la statue en question. Ainsi la relique perdue était le diadème ? Etait-ce seulement vrai ? Mais pourquoi Luna lui aurait menti alors qu'elle semblait si parfaitement savoir ce qu'il voulait depuis le début ? Pouvait-il faire confiance à ses élucubrations ? Là il avouait que sa courte nuit ne l'aidait pas à savoir quoi en penser.

- Ta jambe est guérie ? Demanda la jeune fille sans le regarder.

- Oui presque. Le baume de l'infirmière est très efficace.

- J'aimerais bien avoir un Scroutt à Pétard à élever moi aussi. Ça doit être passionnant.

- Oui, grimaça l'orphelin. Surtout quand ça t'explose à la figure. Enfin moi j'ai que la jambe qui a été touchée car j'étais debout. Terry, par contre, en a encore pour quelques jours pour retrouver son nez d'origine.

- Il était en train de lui faire un câlin ?

- Oh non, il s'était juste baissé pour récupérer sa plume que le Scroutt commençait à manger. Une chose est sûre, c'est qu'il n'est pas prêt de s'accoquiner à une de ces bestioles maintenant.

Kerrian ricana alors que déjà les premiers élèves commençaient à arriver. Luna ferma son journal et lui souhaita une bonne journée alors qu'elle partait en sautillant en direction de la Grande Salle. Le garçon la regarda faire en secouant la tête avant de grimacer quand un coup un peu fort tomba sur son crane. Il se retourna pour voir Anthony, les yeux rouges de sommeil et un livre dans sa main encore levée, tentait de le torturer d'un regard. Bien, il allait devoir supporter son camarade d'une humeur de chien toute la journée ... quel pied ! Et il espérait grandement pouvoir parler à Draco lors de leur cours d'Arithmancie commun. Peut-être que cela aiderait son ami à découvrir ce qui le tracassait dans cette affaire depuis maintenant un certain temps. Et puis, si savoir que Serdaigle avait perdu son diadème pouvait leur être utile, alors sa journée avait une chance de ne pas virer à l'enfer.

o0o

Lorsque la journée fut presque finie, alors que Draco et Ioann, isolés dans le lit de l'ainé, tentaient de savoir s'ils devaient parler du diadème de Rowena à Severus, Milo était relativement satisfait. Parce qu'il venait de finir son dessert du repas du soir et qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin de faire la sieste de toute la journée. Cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois qu'il était à Poudlard et c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait suffisamment en forme pour rester éveillé presque douze heures d'affilées. Il se sentait réellement très fier de lui et il se savait stupide à se faire des compliments sur son progrès. Mais sur le fond, il était vraiment content, car cela voulait dire que sa guérison avançait bien.

Bon, en étant honnête, pour l'heure il avait un gros coup de barre et il savait déjà qu'il ne ferait pas de vieux os ce soir là. Il regarda son plateau disparaître avant de se diriger dans sa salle de bain. Il évita le miroir jusqu'à la fin de sa douche. Il devait bien avouer qu'avant il avait un côté légèrement narcissique. Cela lui arrivait régulièrement de s'admirer de longs moments et sous presque toutes les coutures. Henrique avait l'habitude de souffler à le voir faire avant de le traiter de femme superficielle. Alors il s'amusait à bouder avant de reprendre sa contemplation jusqu'à ce que son homme finisse par craquer et l'entrainer dans d'autres activités plus physiques. Maintenant tout était différent. S'observer était une habitude qui lui avait passé. Pourquoi s'admirer alors que d'immondes traces de brûlures barraient son torse ?

Poppy lui avait promis que les cicatrices s'effaceraient en partie une fois que toute la magie noire contenue dans les restes de sa blessure aurait disparu. Sauf que pour l'instant, s'il arrivait à respirer normalement après avoir appris à bien gérer son souffle, sa poitrine était toujours rouge et boursoufflée. Et il n'avait pas spécialement envie de la voir plus que de nécessaire. Aussi, une fois correctement séché, il se hâta d'enfiler un pyjama. Ça aussi c'était nouveau pour lui. Depuis bien des années, il dormait nu sauf en mission où il se contentait d'un bas de pyjama. Maintenant, il préférait cacher son corps. Comme quoi, bien des choses pouvaient changer en peu de temps.

Mais il n'arriva pas jusqu'à sa chambre car des coups frappés à la porte d'entrée le coupèrent dans son élan. Il bougonna en pleurant intérieurement sur le confort de son lit qui devrait attendre encore un peu. S'il ne fut pas surpris de voir Severus entrer quand il ouvrit le battant, la présence de Lucius l'étonna tout de même un peu. Il ne prit pas la peine de les inviter à s'asseoir car ils avaient déjà devancé sa politesse. Avec un soupir, il regarda la table basse où un service à thé venait d'apparaître. Bien, il allait finalement peut-être regretter d'avoir été un grand garçon et de ne pas avoir été faire la sieste.

- Et bien, que me vaut la joie de votre visite si tardive ?

- Tardive ? Il n'est que vingt heures trente, fit remarquer Lucius.

- Avale des tonnes de potions abrutissantes par jour et on verra si tu ne trouves pas cette heure tardive quand tu luttes toute la journée pour ne pas dormir.

- D'accord, je me rends. On va faire vite, pas la peine de grommeler.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'inquiéta le Russe devant cette trop rapide capitulation.

- Il se passe que le conseil d'administration a un problème avec le fait qu'Albus ait décidé de t'offrir asile, indiqua Severus en soupirant.

- Tu n'es là que pour ta convalescence et parce que Poppy est apte à te suivre médicalement. Sauf que tu ne travailles pas pour l'école pour justifier ta présence et que ton infirmière est avant tout celle du collège. Les membres du conseil estiment que tu n'as pas ta place ici. J'ai essayé de t'obtenir un délai, mais pour l'instant, ils ne veulent pas te laisser plus d'une semaine avant de d'obliger à partir.

- Ce qui n'est pas admissible dans ton état. Albus est en train de chercher une parade mais nous préférions t'avertir avant pour que tu ne sois pas étonné si tu reçois des lettres officielles.

- Oh, et vous croyez réellement qu'Albus va trouver une solution ? Parce que j'avoue que je me sens bien ici. Les garçons viennent me voir régulièrement, je n'ai pas de réel soucis et je sais que si ma santé déconne, je serais entre de bonnes mains. Devoir rentrer chez moi maintenant ne m'attire pas des masses.

- Il fera ce qu'il faut et nous aussi, répondit durement le blond. Nous ne sommes venus que pour t'avertir et que tu ne sois pas surpris.

- Tu as l'air très fatigué ce soir, tu es sûr que ça va ? S'inquiéta Severus en le voyant s'appuyer contre le dossier en fermant les yeux.

- Très bien, c'était une bonne journée mais là j'étais sur le point d'aller au lit alors j'ai un peu de mal à être totalement attentif.

- Nous étions juste passé rapidement car la réunion du conseil s'est terminée il y a peu de temps. Mais nous allons nous retirer. Oh, et comme j'ai indiqué à Severus, j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait avec Amelia Bones pour que les enquêtes concernant Ioann et ses détracteurs reprennent. Elle a pris à cœur son sort et ne trouvait pas normal que l'on classe les dossiers si rapidement.

- Je ne suis pas partial dans cette affaire, répondit Severus satisfait, mais je trouve cette femme bien plus réfléchie qu'un bon nombre de nos représentants au Ministère. Heureusement qu'elle tient une place importante au Magenmagot.

- Dites, je pense à une chose, le conseil veut me faire partir parce que je ne travaille pas pour Poudlard, c'est ça ?

- Oui, mais nous ...

- Attends. Et si je ne travaille pas pour Poudlard mais à Poudlard, ça peut le faire non ?

- Sois plus précis, demanda Severus.

- Tu ne vas pas être content, grimaça Milo. Mais j'avoue que l'inactivité constante me pèse. Même si je sais que je ne pourrais pas assumer physiquement beaucoup de choses, j'ai besoin de m'occuper. J'ai contacté mon patron il y a une semaine pour lui proposer un accord. Je suis toujours en convalescence mais comme je suis sur place, je peux me charger de la couverture médiatique du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

- Sauf que c'est la Gazette qui a eu le droit de le faire. Accord du Ministère à l'appui, indiqua Lucius.

- Oui, mais nous sommes en Ecosse, et Andrews a trouvé intéressant le fait qu'un journal d'ici retranscrive cet évènement important. Il m'a signalé qu'il me tiendrait au courant quand il aurait les autorisations ou les refus. Pour l'instant je n'ai aucune nouvelle.

- Le Tournoi dure plusieurs mois, cela justifierait ta présence aussi longtemps que tu pourrais en avoir besoin, ce n'est pas idiot.

- C'est même plutôt une bonne alternative. Je vais voir avec Albus et je pense que nous pourrions appuyer la demande de ton rédacteur, réfléchit Lucius.

- Et bien, comme quoi l'inactivité peut te rendre productif, ironisa Severus en regardant son frère.

- T'es jaloux, hein, parce que tu n'as même pas pensé à ça alors que tu n'es pas abruti par tes potions infâmes contrairement à moi. Et bordel, Sev', la fraise, la citrouille, le chocolat ou le caramel, ça ce sont des parfums pour un traitement à long terme. Ta mélasse de boue, de jus de chaussettes et crottin d'hippogriffe, ça ne devrait pas exister !

- C'est justement pour cela que c'est si délectable pour moi. Te voir manquer de vomir à chaque fois que tu avales mes mixtures est source de jouissance à un point que tu n'imagines même pas.

- Trouve toi une femme, tire ton coup et là tu auras ta jouissance. Et mets du café dans tes putains de potions pour changer ! Râla Milo en le fusillant du regard.

- Une conversation de frustrés, voilà quelque chose qui va égailler ma soirée, se délecta Lucius en s'attirant deux regards noirs.

- Va sucer un citron, lui cracha Severus.

- Ne me prend pas pour Dumbledore !

- Tiens c'est bizarre, moi j'avais une autre image en tête pour cette expression. Quelque chose de très citronnée et physique, remarqua Milo d'un air rêveur.

- Mais arrête donc un peu de penser avec ta libido, sale crétin dépravé !

- Oh ça va ! Ça fait deux mois que je n'ai que ma main droite pour m'aider à avoir un peu de plaisir, et encore, quand je ne suis pas assommé par mon traitement. Alors laisse-moi rêver deux minutes !

- Moi ça fait bien plus longtemps et je ne te bassine pas avec ça comme si j'étais une chienne en chaleur !

- Non, mais tu me pourris la vie avec tes potions immondes, alors je préfère encore sauter le premier gars que je croise que de faire vœux de chasteté ! Pas envie de finir comme toi.

- Ok, alors moi je vais rentrer avant qu'il ne m'arrive des bricoles. Et qu'on soit bien clair, Gabrilov, tu ne m'as pas croisé ce soir.

Severus et Milo se retournèrent vers Lucius le scotchant à son fauteuil tant leurs regards étaient mauvais. Le blond abdiqua et se décida d'attendre avant de tourner le dos à ces deux abrutis en manque. Bien qu'il était réellement impressionné par l'exploit de Severus. Ce n'était pas lui qui aurait passé plus de treize ans sans partager d'instant charnel avec sa femme. Certes, il avait l'avantage d'avoir sa moitié avec lui, mais de là à rester seul, ça méritait le respect. Ou la médaille de l'idiot de service. Quoi que s'il avait perdu Narcissa, il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait pu la remplacer même pour une simple aventure d'une nuit.

- Quoi ? J'ai bien le droit de protéger mes arrières d'un homo en manque non ?

- Je n'aime pas les blondes sans cervelle, s'exaspéra Milo.

- Je ne suis pas sans cervelle.

- Mais tu ne nies pas d'être « Blonde », ricana Severus. C'est Narcissa qui va être contente de retrouver sa femme ce soir.

- Milovan a réellement raison, trouve toi une femme, tu deviens sarcastique.

- Nan, ça il l'est depuis bien longtemps.

- Au temps pour moi. Mais pour une fois que j'arrivais à trouver une excuse à son comportement.

- Oh mais même du temps où Ivanna et lui oubliaient le sort de silence quand ils s'envoyaient en l'air, il était sarcastique. Le manque de sexe n'est donc pas la réponse à son caractère impossible.

- Toi tu étais fatigué il n'y a pas dix minutes, susurra Severus. Mais si tu n'as plus envie de dormir, je peux toujours t'embaucher pour tester des tonnes de potions pour voir si le gout s'améliore ...

- Vous savez quoi ? Je suis exténué. Et avec les autres écoles qui arrivent dans une semaine, je dois être un minimum en forme pour assurer mon job. Vous savez, celui que vous devez appuyer au Ministère, conseil et tout le tralala. Alors je vous abandonne. Vous connaissez le chemin de la sortie. Bonne nuit à tous les deux.

Milo se leva précipitamment sous les rires des deux autres avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Il tapota l'épaule de Severus au passage avant d'aller s'avachir dans son lit. Il se donnait une semaine pour être capable de rester éveillé sans tomber de sommeil au milieu de son repas. Et pour cela, il devait écouter son corps et lui donner du repos quand il criait qu'il était fatigué. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que Severus l'avait suivi et qu'il l'avait recouvert convenablement avec sa couette. Si ça avait été le cas, il lui aurait fait remarquer que ce n'était pas parce que Ioann grandissait qu'il fallait qu'il le prenne pour un bébé. Mais voilà, il dormait déjà quand son frère vint s'occuper de lui. Lucius attendit dans le salon que le maître en potions ne revienne avant qu'ils n'aillent finir la soirée autour d'un verre afin de mettre au point leur stratégie pour que le conseil accepte la présence de Milo en contre partie de sa couverture médiatique lors du Tournoi.

o0o

_Dimanche 30 Octobre 1994._

Draco posa sa plume avant de faire craquer ses cervicales douloureuses. Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'il était penché sur son devoir d'Histoire de la Magie et il commençait à en sentir les conséquences dans ses muscles crispés. Il savait que la plupart des élèves étaient en ébullition et très certainement quelque part dans le château ou le parc à attendre la fin de la journée. Le directeur les avait prévenus depuis une semaine que sur les coups de dix huit heures, les délégations de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons arriveraient. Ils avaient été sommés d'être présents vingt minutes plus tôt devant le château afin de les recevoir. Mais lui n'avait pas été pris dans cet enthousiasme général. Il avait mal digéré son repas de la veille et avait passé la nuit la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes avant que Blaise n'aille chercher une potion auprès de leur directeur de Maison. Severus était resté à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux avant de le renvoyer au lit. Mais il avait perdu un certain temps de sommeil qu'il accusait depuis son réveil.

Il devait avouer qu'il n'avait peut-être pas choisi la bonne matière pour se tenir éveillé toute la journée, mais son devoir trainait depuis quelques temps et l'échéance se rapprochait dangereusement. Au moins l'effervescence ambiante lui permettait de travailler tranquillement car il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui à la bibliothèque. Enfin, normalement Théo aurait dû le rejoindre mais visiblement il avait préféré rester avec Daphné. Draco plissa le nez à cette pensée. Il n'était pas sûr de cette affirmation. En fait, il lui avait avoué avoir envie de rompre avec elle sans savoir comment faire. Finalement, il était plutôt vernis d'être célibataire, ainsi il n'avait pas de problème avec les filles. A part avec Pansy. Mais il avait maintenant l'habitude de la supporter.

Il l'avouait, la jeune Parkinson lui tapait régulièrement sur le système, et depuis qu'il avait pris sa défense, elle était encore plus collante qu'avant. Mais à chaque fois qu'il regardait le professeur Maugrey, il était prêt à l'endurer un peu plus rien que pour la protéger. En soupirant, il se leva pour reposer son livre dans les étagères. Il n'en pouvait de toute façon plus et il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Mais alors qu'il revenait à sa table, il remarqua qu'un peu plus loin, deux fantômes semblaient s'ignorer ou du moins pour l'un. L'autre était parfaitement imperturbable. Il secoua la tête en se disant que décidément, cette école n'était pas forcément un lieu idéal pour la santé mentale de ses résidants. Après tout, il suffisait de voir le directeur pour s'en persuader. Une phrase de Luna lui revint et il les regarda un peu plus attentivement. La Dame Grise disparut à travers le mur laissant un Baron Sanglant maussade. Draco ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était ainsi alors qu'il l'avait tué. C'était assez compréhensible qu'elle préfère l'éviter alors qu'il lui avait ôté la vie.

- Ah Draco tu es là. Papa m'a remis cette lettre pour toi.

- Une lettre ?

- Ouais, j'ai cru comprendre que c'était de Moï et qu'Oncle Lus la lui a faite passer. Je me demande ce qu'elle t'a dessiné cette fois.

- Je ne le saurais que lorsqu'elle me le dira. Après tout, je ne sais toujours pas si c'est une vache ou un chat qu'il y avait sur le dernier que Maman m'a envoyé.

- Papa dit qu'elle a autant de talent que nous pour le dessin.

- Au moins on sait que c'est de famille maintenant, pouffa Draco.

- Chuuuut !

Les deux frères se retournèrent vers Madame Pince qui les regardait avec sévérité. Ils lui firent un sourire désolé avant que Draco n'attrape ses affaires pour suivre Ioann dans les couloirs.

- Tu n'es pas avec tes copains ?

- Julian est infernal et Owen tente de le calmer à coup de livre sur le crâne. Même si la scène est intéressante, elle devient un peu rébarbative. Conny et Eli ont déjà effectué un repli stratégique en m'abandonnant comme les lâches qu'ils sont. J'étais parti voir dans les serres si je trouvais Nev quand papa m'a intercepté.

- On passe par le dortoir pour que je dépose mon sac et on va essayer de trouver Neville. Parler botanique ne me fera pas de mal après avoir potassé l'Histoire de la Magie.

- Et tu as au moins appris des choses ?

- Oui, que j'ai hâte que les BUSE soient passées pour que je puisse abandonner cette matière.

- Je comprends, soupira Ioann. Mais bon, tu avais le Baron avec toi, il t'a aidé non ?

- Non, je ne l'ai vu qu'en sortant. Et de toute façon, j'ai cru comprendre par ta copine dingo que pour m'aider, il valait mieux voir avec la Dame Grise.

- Ah oui. Elle m'a souvent dit qu'Helena était très cultivée mais je n'ai jamais osé l'approcher.

- Là je ne risquais pas de le faire alors que son assassin était à côté d'elle. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle m'aurait bien reçu.

- Son assassin ? Il me semblait qu'elle était morte à l'étranger ? Enfin je me suis peut-être trompé. Je ne sais même plus d'où je tiens cette information.

- D'elle-même, répondit Draco dans un souffle en stoppant sa marche.

- Dray ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Viens.

Draco attrapa la manche de son frère et l'entraina dans quelques passages secrets de leur connaissance avant d'arriver dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard. Il poursuivit sa route jusqu'à la salle de bain la plus proche de son dortoir et lança un sort de silence autour d'eux. Il avait eu du mal à l'apprendre, mais avait été ravi de savoir le faire un soir de vacances où ses oncles avaient oublié que Ioann et lui étaient dans la pièce à côté.

- Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda le plus jeune inquiet.

- Je me souviens de ce qui me turlupine depuis quelques temps ! Elle est morte en Albanie. Tu ne t'en rappelles peut-être plus car tu étais dans tous tes états, mais c'était après l'article de Skeeter, le premier. Neville et moi on était en train de te consoler quand elle est venue pour te rassurer. Elle a parlé de Mimi qui voulait aller hanter les toilettes de la journaliste et ça nous a étonné qu'elle puisse le faire. Helena nous a alors dit qu'elle était morte en Albanie mais qu'elle avait préféré revenir Poudlard.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors ? Mais tu ne trouves pas que l'Albanie est un pays très fréquenté depuis peu ? Tu-Sais-Qui, ma tante, Lupin, la fille de Rowena Serdaigle et le fantôme de la Maison Serdaigle. Moi je trouve que ça fait beaucoup de coïncidences.

Ioann fronça les sourcils, signe d'une grande réflexion.

- Il faudrait parler avec Helena, elle sait peut-être des choses, répondit-il.

- Luna m'a dit qu'elle était méfiante avec les hommes.

- Bah, on envoie Kerrian, après les Velanes et les Licornes, il devrait pouvoir s'en sortir.

- Oui, s'il s'en sort aussi bien qu'avec Lovegood, on est un peu mal barrés.

- Possible, mais si vous m'écoutiez quand je dis qu'il faut en parler avec papa ce serait plus simple.

- Bien sûr, sauf qu'on a que des suppositions.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors on ne peut pas risquer la punition à vie pour avoir écouté leur conversation si on n'a pas quelque chose de solide.

- Très bien, mais alors débrouillez vous pour avoir des choses sérieuses car moi, je ne cacherais pas ça plus longtemps à papa.

- C'est toi qui va lui demander.

- A qui ?

- Au Ministre ! Mais non, au fantôme, idiot !

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Tu es l'Enfant de Poudlard, répondit Draco comme si c'était une évidence.

- Je te déteste.

- Tu aimerais bien hein, mais tu ne le peux pas. Et puis avec ta bouille de chiot malheureux, si elle ne craque pas, c'est qu'elle est insensible.

Le plus jeune bougonna avant de donner un coup de coude à son frère. Merlin, il ne savait pas dans quoi cette histoire était en train de les embarquer, mais il espérait grandement qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. Parce qu'il était sûr que ce ne serait pas le cas une fois que son père aurait appris le pot-aux-roses.


	70. Coupe de Feu

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen, Connors, Moïra et Kerrian.

Béta : BettyMars

Et oui, les mioches avancent bien mieux que le club des cinq dans la quête du diadème … mais cela va-t-il durer ? Vont-ils finir possédés par l'Horcruxe ou juste découpé par Severus avant de finir en potion ? Ah ah … mystère … Bon, je ne vous en dis pas plus, mais de toute façon, il va vous falloir attendre un peu pour le savoir … car comme l'indique le titre du chapitre d'aujourd'hui … il faut aussi penser à d'autre choses :D

Sinon, comme je l'avais indiqué la semaine dernière, j'ai posté 2 petits drabbles sur ma fic (ou recueil d'OS en tout genre) intitulée « quelque part ». Le troisième arrivera dimanche :)

Sur-ce je ne vous embête pas plus et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain pour la suite des évènements.

* * *

Phrase défi : ça cartonne.

* * *

**Chapitre 69 : Coupe de Feu.**

_Lundi 31 Octobre 1994._

D'après Ioann, les dernières vingt quatre heures étaient passées comme dans un tourbillon. La veille, après avoir retrouvé son frère à bibliothèque puis Neville dans les serres, les trois garçons avaient passé le reste de l'après midi ensemble. Ils s'étaient isolés un certain temps pour parler de la découverte de Draco et le Gryffondor s'était alors souvenu de cette conversation avec la Dame Grise, confirmant l'information. Puis ils avaient commencé à parler des arrivées des délégations étrangères. Ils avaient émis des hypothèses sur la manière dont les deux autres écoles allaient venir à Poudlard. Elles allèrent du sensé Portoloin à l'insensée chevauchée de dragons. Lorsque dix sept heures trente avaient sonné, ils avaient rejoint leurs camarades de maison devant le château afin de recevoir leurs invités. Là également les pronostiques allaient bon train et chacun resta bouche bée lorsque l'énorme carrosse bleu pastel de l'école de Beauxbatons, dirigé par une douzaine d'immenses chevaux ailés, entra dans leur vision avant de se poser au milieu du parc.

Le spectacle avait été impressionnant et à la hauteur de la directrice de cette école. Ioann la regarda descendre de son véhicule et se demanda si c'était parce qu'elle était une femme et qu'elle était finement habillée de satin noir qu'elle paraissait plus grande que Hagrid. Et pourtant, Merlin savait comme il se sentait minuscule face au garde chasse. La douzaine de filles et de garçons qui était sortie à sa suite, semblait totalement hors cadre. Ils étaient tous légèrement vêtus et frissonnaient. Ils n'avaient pas de cape pour les réchauffer, même si certains avaient tout de même entouré des écharpes ou des châles autour d'eux. Ce qui n'avait visiblement pas été suffisant. Le fort accent français de Madame Maxime, avait fait sourire plusieurs personnes. Mais pour Ioann et Draco, l'amusement avait été parce que cela leur rappelait des vacances en France avec leurs oncles. Ils avaient eu l'impression pendant un instant d'être sur la plage au soleil à jouer dans les vagues.

Les français étaient ensuite entrés à l'intérieur du château alors que les Poudlardiens commençaient à grelotter dans le froid. Des spéculations étaient reparties alors que les élèves s'étaient demandé si Durmstrang arriverait également par les airs et de quelle taille seraient leurs chevaux. Ioann avait jeté un regard à son parrain, installé un peu plus loin avec les professeurs. Un clin d'œil de celui-ci lui avait indiqué qu'il savait mais qu'il ne dirait rien. En même temps, c'était là bas qu'il avait fait ses études, alors il devait connaître leur moyen de transport. Le jeune Serpentard avait eu un brin de nostalgie lorsqu'il avait pensé à sa mère. Elle aussi, avait été à Durmstrang. Mais il avait été ramené à la réalité par des exclamations autour de lui. Il avait regardé partout avant de voir l'eau lisse du lac se plisser progressivement et qu'un tourbillon de vagues ne fasse son apparition. Puis un instant plus tard, au milieu de tout ce chaos aquatique, la silhouette majestueuse et sombre d'un immense bateau s'était élevée.

Igor Karkaroff, directeur de cette délégation, était rapidement arrivé devant Albus en le saluant vivement malgré l'absence de chaleur dans sa voix et ses yeux. Ioann avait par contre écarquillé les siens en haletant lorsqu'il vit Viktor Krum s'approcher de son directeur d'école. Mince, le Serpentard avait pensé qu'il avait déjà fini ses études et ne s'attendait pas à voir le célèbre attrapeur ici. Et il n'avait pas été le seul. S'il avait fait attention, il aurait vu Harry se moquer de Ron qui était à la limite de la suffocation. Tout comme il aurait pu sourire à la vue de son frère et Blaise se pincer successivement afin de vérifier qu'aucun ne rêvait ou de Kerrian qui regardait également le joueur passer avec des étoiles dans les yeux, de façon assez similaire à une bonne partie de la gente féminine. Par contre, il avait grimacé en sentant les coups de coude répétitifs que Connors lui envoyait dans les côtes pour lui demander si c'était une hallucination.

Le reste de la soirée était passée à une allure phénoménale. Le repas en compagnie des nouveaux arrivants avait été haut en couleurs. De nouveaux plats avaient trouvé une place au milieu du repas traditionnellement servi en temps de fête. Ce n'avait été qu'à la fin du dessert que les choses sérieuses avaient commencé. Croupton et Verpey, arrivés un peu après les deux délégations, représentaient le Ministère dans la cérémonie d'ouverture du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et avaient participé au repas. Ioann n'avait qu'un souvenir un peu flou du moment où il l'avait rencontré dans le bois sous la Marque des Ténèbres, mais il avait trouvé que Croupton paraissait fatigué et stressé. Mais il ne s'y était pas plus attardé car déjà Albus avait commencé à expliquer que les deux fonctionnaires, ainsi que les deux autres directeurs et lui-même seraient les juges tout au long de cette compétition. Ioann renifla de dédain lorsque Rusard avait été appelé pour apporter un coffre assez gros à la table professorale. Lorsque d'un coup de baguette, Dumbledore avait ouvert la boite, tous avaient pu voir une Coupe en bois grossièrement taillée qui n'aurait rien eu d'extraordinaire si des flammes bleues ne s'en étaient pas échappées comme si un foyer avait été allumé à l'intérieur. Le directeur avait indiqué qu'il s'agissait du juge impartial qui désignerait les trois Champions. Il suffisait pour cela que l'élève majeur glisse un parchemin annoté lisiblement de son nom et de son école à l'intérieur pour que sa candidature soit prise en compte.

Le banquet avait pris fin sur l'annonce indiquant que la Coupe de Feu serait déposée dans le Grand Hall pour une durée de vingt quatre heures avant que les résultats ne soient donnés en fin de repas d'Halloween. La sortie vers les dortoirs s'était effectuée dans un désordre peu commun alors que les étrangers repartaient dans leurs quartiers et que les élèves de Poudlard piaillaient comme de la volaille affamée devant un épi de maïs. Une légère altercation entre Karkaroff et Maugrey ne passa pas non plus inaperçue pour tout le monde. Si Harry et sa cicatrice, si révélatrice de son identité, avaient été aux premières loges, et surtout le déclencheur de la confrontation, Draco et Théo s'étaient entreregardés avec étonnement face à cet affrontement. Le professeur semblait avoir une certaine autorité sur le directeur étranger et à part lorsque des Mangemorts étaient concernés, les deux garçons n'avaient jamais vu ce cas de figure. Mais ils avaient mis tout cela de côté et avaient gagné leur dortoir, se laissant emporter par l'effervescence ambiante.

La journée en ce lundi avait passé tout aussi vite et le fait que les cours avaient été annulés pour l'occasion y était sûrement pour beaucoup. Ioann, Connors, Elidjah, Luna et les jumeaux Donovan avaient presque passé tout leur temps dans le Grand Hall à regarder les élèves venir poser leurs candidatures. Ils en avaient d'ailleurs vu passer beaucoup qui n'étaient pas majeurs et qui étaient partis à l'infirmerie pour pilosité trop grande au niveau du menton. La plupart des élèves de Beauxbatons étaient passés avant le repas de midi alors qu'aucun de Durmstrang ne s'était encore approché. Le jeune Snape attendait par contre avec impatience l'arrivée de Fred et George. Leur potion était finie depuis quelques temps et était restée sous stase en attendant le bon moment. Il avait hâte de voir si elle serait efficace pour contrer la limite d'âge posée par Albus. Il crut que le moment était arrivé lorsque Draco remonta des cachots alors que Neville descendait rapidement les escaliers. Tous deux arrivèrent et prirent place à côté de leur jeune compagnon, gagnés par l'excitation de voir leurs camarades. Si le blond était très fier de leur travail, le Gryffondor était plus réservé dans son opinion. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire remarquer qu'il serait étonnant que des élèves de sixième, quatrième et troisième année puissent déjouer aussi facilement un sort du grand Albus Dumbledore. Mais malgré tout il était curieux de voir ce que cela donnerait.

Tous tournèrent la tête quand une cohue de filles bruyantes pénétra dans le Grand Hall. Sans vraiment de surprise, Viktor Krum, accompagné par Karkaroff et quelques uns de ses compagnons, s'approcha de la Coupe de Feu. Un silence d'attente fit sa place alors que le Bulgare sortait de sa poche un morceau de parchemin. Il s'approcha ensuite de la relique enflammée, traversant la limite d'âge sans en être inquiété. Il jeta sa candidature dans les flammes bleues. Le parchemin devint écarlate pendant un bref instant avant qu'une gerbe d'étincelles ne jaillisse. Puis la Coupe redevint calme, attendant le prochain élève. De fortes acclamations retentirent alors que Viktor s'éloignait pour laisser la place aux autres élèves de son école. A chaque fois, le même rituel se passait même si les applaudissements n'étaient pas aussi fournis que pour le champion de Quidditch.

Tous les élèves du nord sortirent pour rejoindre le lac puis leurs quartiers laissant les Poudlardiens entre eux. Ou presque. Car la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit sur une jeune française blonde, au charme ravageur. Elle remit délicatement une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille alors que la plupart des mâles présents soupiraient sur elle. Draco s'était déjà levé pour la rejoindre quand une forte tape sur l'arrière de son crâne le fit papillonner des yeux. Il se retourna et fusilla Kerrian qui venait d'arriver. Le jeune orphelin le regarda d'un air moqueur alors que Ioann pouffait de rire. Il fallait avouer que la jeune Fleur Delacour avait du sang de Vélanes et que ses charmes abstraits ne laissaient que peu d'adolescents aux hormones perturbées, indifférents. Et elle savait véritablement en jouer car en moins d'une journée, la plupart des garçons bavaient sur elle. Mais son pouvoir était bien moins grand que lorsqu'une centaine de Vélanes était réunie. Aussi Neville tout comme Ioann n'étaient pas touchés par son pouvoir attractif, contrairement à Draco et dans une plus forte mesure, Ron. Le rouquin perdait tout sens de la commune mesure quand elle était dans les parages.

Luna leur glissa qu'étant donné son jeune âge et malgré sa majorité sorcière, Fleur n'avait pas encore atteint son potentiel maximum et de toute façon, sa partie Vélane était diluée étant donné qu'il remontait à sa grand-mère. Du coup, elle ne pouvait envouter que les jeunes hommes en manque d'attentions amoureuses ou charnelles. Draco rougit légèrement tout en bougonnant après les folles excentriques qui racontaient n'importe quoi. Mais intérieurement, étant donné que bien moins de garçons étaient tombés sous le charme de la demoiselle que lors de la finale de Quidditch, il s'était avoué qu'elle devait avoir raison et que par conséquent, il était temps qu'il se dégote une nouvelle copine. Et vu les regards moqueurs de Neville et Blaise, ses amis étaient d'accord avec ses pensées. Un grand éclat de rire changea les idées de chacun. Alors que la délégation française venait de quitter la place sans vraiment s'occuper des regards qui les suivaient, Fred, George et Lee s'approchaient avec un air surexcité.

- Ça y est, on vient de la prendre, murmura George en passant devant eux avant de finir leur tour d'honneur en stoppant devant Harry, Ron et Hermione qui s'étaient arrêtés pour voir Viktor passer.

- Si l'un de nous gagne les mille Gallions, on partage la somme en trois ! S'écria Lee avec un grand sourire.

- Je continue de penser que ça ne marchera pas car Dumbledore n'est pas assez stupide pour se laisser piéger par une si grotesque mascarade, les avertit Hermione avec un ton sévère.

- Justement, les choses les plus simples sont parfois les meilleures, répondit Fred en posant son bras en travers des épaules de la jeune fille. On a juste pris une goute chacun car il nous manque que quelques mois. Cela sera encore moins détectable. Et puis crois moi, cette potion là, tu ne la trouveras pas à la bibliothèque.

De leurs côtés, même en ayant participé à l'élaboration de la dite potion en y mettant toute leur conviction, Ioann et Draco s'entreregardèrent avec une légère fatalité. Ils devaient bien avouer que malgré tout, ils étaient de l'avis de la jeune fille et pensaient que tout ne se passerait pas comme les jumeaux et leur ami l'espéraient. Ils virent ensuite Fred prendre une forte inspiration avant de passer, en sautillant légèrement, par-dessus la fine ligne dorée qui cerclait la Coupe. Pendant un bref instant, tous les élèves présents retinrent leur respiration et lorsque George le rejoignit en criant, beaucoup sourirent de les voir réussir. Lee passa la limite alors qu'ils jetaient leurs parchemins dans la relique. Mais un grésillement, que les Nés-de-Moldus auraient pu comparer à un dérèglement électrique, se fit entendre et les trois Gryffondors furent catapultés hors de la zone limitée. La plupart de leurs camarades de Maisons présents durent se dégager rapidement car ils furent expédiés presque trois mètres plus loin dans leur direction.

L'atterrissage se fit douloureusement dans un mélange de membres et de robes duquel il fut difficile de déterminer ce qui appartenait à qui. Puis une détonation semblable à celle d'un pétard retentit alors que de longues barbes blanches avaient poussé sur leurs mentons, les faisant légèrement ressembler au directeur. Ioann gloussa, entrainant ses camarades dans son hilarité et bientôt tout le Grand Hall était secoué d'un fort éclat de rires auquel Fred, George et Lee participèrent eux-mêmes. Albus, étrangement présent à ce moment là, comme s'il avait deviné ce qui allait se passer, rappela qu'il avait prévenu tout le monde des risques qu'ils encouraient à braver ses interdits mais sa voix était tant tintée d'amusement, que la réprimande n'en fut pas vraiment une. Le directeur les envoya à l'infirmerie, rejoindre certains de leurs camarades alors qu'Eli poussa un petit cri d'exclamation.

- Qu'est-ce y a ? Demanda Duncan Donovan.

- Ils ont quand même réussi !

- Tu as bien vu qu'ils avaient été éjectés.

- Oui, mais si Jordan n'a pas eu le temps de déposer sa candidature, les Weasley l'ont fait et la Coupe n'a rien rejeté ! Malgré tout, ils sont donc bien dans la course !

- Vous avez effectivement raison, Monsieur Daniels. Aussi polémique cela puisse être, Messieurs Weasley et Weasley sont potentiellement des Champions. Mais, continua Albus en haussa la voix, ce cas est tout ce qu'il y a de plus exceptionnel et regrettable. Je vais donc vous demander de quitter le Hall pour que je puisse renforcer les défenses afin que cet incident ne se reproduise plus d'ici ce soir.

Les élèves rouspétèrent assez vivement mais n'osèrent pas non plus aller à l'encontre de ses ordres. Sans compter que l'exploit des deux rouquins faisait largement parler et que certains commençaient déjà à leur vouer un culte. Draco avait un sourire narquois qui aurait donné à n'importe qui l'envie de lui coller une bonne gifle. Savoir que c'était une potion provenant d'un livre qu'il avait fourni qui avait permis ça, le rendait arrogant au possible. Ioann était plus mitigé. Il était assez content d'avoir aidé à contrecarrer un sort d'Albus. Mais en même temps, la potion n'avait pas non plus été totalement efficace. Elle avait juste résisté quelques instants et si les garçons avaient commencé par fanfaronner, rien ne serait arrivé à part une grosse humiliation. Et en même temps, il se demanda si c'était une bonne chose que ses amis puissent prétendre à être Champions. Ils n'étaient qu'en sixième année et malgré leurs très grandes capacités, le jeune Serpentard n'avait pas oublié les morts des éditions passées. Il en vint même à espérer qu'aucun ne soit choisi afin qu'il ne leur arrive rien de méchant.

Du côté des Gryffondors, tous les élèves portaient les rouquins en triomphe. Ron était particulièrement fier de ses frères et regrettait de ne pas avoir pu en profiter lui aussi alors que Hermione tentait de le faire redescendre de son petit nuage utopique. Harry était impressionné par la performance mais le comportement de Draco le fit réfléchir à la situation. Jamais le blond ne ferait une telle tête, même pour _ces_ Gryffondors là, s'il n'avait pas un quelconque intérêt et le Survivant se demanda dans quelle mesure, il avait participé à l'élaboration de cette potion de vieillissement. Même si les jumeaux Weasley étaient partis se faire soigner à l'infirmerie, leurs louanges étaient chantées et rapidement la rumeur de leur réussite sur le sort du directeur enfla et se répandit comme une trainée de poudre. Bientôt tous les tableaux étaient réveillés et discutaient dur sur cet évènement étonnant.

o0o

Severus leva les yeux au ciel quand il entendit l'affaire. Il comprenait que cela puisse surprendre que des élèves arrivent à déjouer une limite d'âge posée par l'un des sorciers le plus puissant du moment. Mais honnêtement, le fait que ce soit la paire identique qui ait réussi, diminuait grandement son étonnement. Il savait très bien de quoi étaient capables ces deux garçons là. Il regrettait d'ailleurs toujours un peu qu'ils ne mettent pas plus leurs talents à profit pour réussir leurs études, mais il ne pouvait honnêtement pas dénigrer leurs capacités. Sans compter que leur lien d'amitié avec son fils l'aidait à ne pas être de mauvaise foi envers eux. Par contre, il se demanda comment Molly et Arthur allaient prendre la nouvelle frasque de leurs deux garçons. Ils avaient dû être satisfaits et soulagés des nouvelles mesures et voilà que malgré tout, les deux intenables avaient réussi à braver l'interdit. Car une chose était certaine, pour la Coupe de Feu, une candidature était une candidature et elle ne faisait aucune distinction d'âge. Aussi si le nom de Fred ou George sortait, alors il serait le Champion de l'école sans que rien ne puisse y changer. C'était dans les règles de base du Tournoi et c'était immuable.

En arrivant à l'infirmerie pour voir si Poppy avait besoin d'aide avec tous les hurluberlus qui avaient tenté leur chance contre la limite d'âge, il remarqua que Milo l'avait précédé. Mais aux vues de sa plume et de son parchemin, c'était en temps que journaliste dépêché sur l'évènement. Fudge avait été réticent et s'était fait prier avant de finalement autoriser l'Edinburgh Wizard News à participer au Tournoi en plus de la Gazette du Sorcier. Logan Andrews, le rédacteur en chef, avait avancé l'argument que Poudlard étant situé en Ecosse, il était normal et logique qu'un journal d'Ecosse couvre également l'évènement du début à la fin. Etrangement, bon nombre de personnes travaillant au Ministère avaient approuvé ceci alors que l'affaire était censée rester discrète. Severus était persuadé que Lucius était derrière tout cela et qu'il s'était très certainement abaissé à demander de l'aide à Arthur Weasley pour montrer que ce n'était pas une affaire de pot de vin ... enfin pas totalement.

Et comme pour faire une grosse impression médiatique, Andrews s'était débrouillé pour envoyer l'édition du jour à tous les abonnés de la Gazette qui ne l'étaient pas chez lui. Après tout, Skeeter ne devait arriver à l'école qu'une semaine avant la première tache. Ce qui laissait à Milo l'exclusivité de l'arrivée des délégations et des résultats du tirage. C'était un gros coup médiatique visant ouvertement à couper l'herbe sous le pied de Barnabas Cuffe dont la disgrâce, après sa suspension de quatre mois, commençait à peine à s'estomper.

Le Ministre était parfaitement conscient qu'il s'agissait là d'une guerre des presses afin de prendre la tête des médias. Et s'il avait hésité, ce n'était pas uniquement parce que la Gazette du Sorcier était le plus répandu et le plus renommé journal depuis des décennies. Mais c'était également parce que l'EWN avait pris une ampleur certaine depuis les affaires Snape. Le public avait été touché par l'histoire de ce jeune garçon et le fait que le journaliste phare de la rédaction soit le parrain du garçon avait fait augmenter les ventes du journal en même temps que Milo était sur la sellette. Même si cela partait d'une curiosité malsaine pour en savoir plus des dessous de l'affaire, le journal n'était plus une rédaction à sous estimer. Et rajouté à cela, la bravoure du journaliste, grièvement blessé pour sauver des innocents, était encore fraiche dans les mémoires de tous ses admirateurs de plus en plus nombreux. Or Fudge savait que s'il voulait se faire bien voir des électeurs et assurer un peu plus ses arrières, il devait prendre en compte la côte de chacun afin de ne pas faire baisser la sienne. Il avait donc fini par approuver cette initiative et avait poussé le conseil d'administration à laisser Milovan disposer d'un logement de fonction au château afin qu'il puisse faire correctement son travail.

Severus eut un léger rictus quand il se souvint que Skeeter avait crié au favoritisme avant de demander elle aussi d'être logée dès l'arrivée des autres écoles. Mais la rébellion avait été étouffée dans l'œuf par Lucius, représentant légal du conseil d'administration, lui signifiant que l'école était en Ecosse, l'EWN était un journal écossais de grande renommée non entachée par les déboires de son rédacteur en chef ou de ses journalistes, et que dans ce contexte, il était donc évident qu'une journaliste d'un journal de Londres n'avait aucune priorité face à ce genre de privilèges. Etant dans une situation instable depuis sa propre suspension, Rita avait abdiqué dès que Fudge avait appuyé Lucius.

Par contre, ce qui était de moins bon augure pour le collège, était que Fudge avait ordonné qu'en plus de ce qui était prévu pour accompagner l'évènement exceptionnel qu'était le Tournoi, Dolores Ombrage assiste Albus dans son travail. La femme, qui avait déjà tenté de prendre les rennes du château lors de l'éviction du directeur plus d'un an auparavant, allait pouvoir revenir avec encore plus de pouvoir qu'avant. Le Ministre avait effectivement annoncé qu'elle aurait la possibilité d'intervenir, si elle estimait que la discipline, les cours ou tout ce qui ne concernait pas le Tournoi en lui-même, était trop faible. Minerva et Severus s'était mis d'accord pour garder un œil sur elle et la neutraliser si besoin était. Mais voilà, rien que le fait qu'elle soit là était un mauvais présage à son goût. Et elle devait arriver dès le lendemain dans la journée, Fudge ayant eu besoin d'elle jusque là.

Mais pour l'instant, le professeur venait de s'arrêter à proximité des lits des jumeaux et les regardait avec une froideur externe. A l'intérieur, il s'amusait de les voir raconter leur exploit avec force et gestes. Régulièrement ils se prenaient les mains ou les bras dans leurs barbes, ce qui leur amenait quelques grimaces. Le journaliste, un grand sourire aux lèvres et l'envie de pouffer à peine dissimulée, notait leur témoignage avec soin. Pourtant il ne put leur faire lâcher le détail important de l'affaire : comment ils avaient trouvé la fameuse recette de la potion et surtout quand l'avaient-ils faite ?

Severus renifla légèrement en se disant qu'il était évident que cette information là devrait rester secrète car il était persuadé qu'un blond et un brun de sa connaissance étaient certainement de connivence. Et Merlin savait que Ioann avait bien assez soupé des médias sans en rajouter une couche avec cette affaire de détournement de règlement.

Avec un sourire sardonique, Severus alla chercher une fiole d'antidote dans l'armoire de Poppy qui le regarda avec un air entendu. Puis il s'approcha discrètement des trois garçons avant de se planter devant Lee. Le noir sursauta brusquement et déglutit difficilement. Il se tassa un peu dans les oreillers de son lit alors que son teint pâlissait à en devenir caramel.

- Allons Monsieur Jordan, soyez donc à la hauteur de votre grand âge. Reprenez-vous ou vous serez plus blanc qu'un Weasley sans tâche de rousseurs. Bien que cela s'accorde avec la blancheur de votre barbe de vieillard, cela ne vous sied absolument pas. Alors montrez-moi que vous êtes un homme et tentez d'avaler cette potion sans grimacer.

Milo se mordit les lèvres de voir son frère en mode bâtard ironique. Il avait passé une partie de la journée dans le Grand Hall pour relater au plus vrai le dépôt des candidatures. Il savait qu'il avait la possibilité de faire du mal, professionnellement parlant, à cette dinde de Skeeter et il comptait bien ne pas s'en priver. Il avait une très grande notoriété au niveau international depuis des années mais sa renommée nationale ne datait réellement que depuis quelques mois. De plus, il savait très bien qu'au niveau de la Grande Bretagne, la plus grande bataille médiatique était portée par les deux rédactions londoniennes, Gazette du Sorcier et le Daily Wizard. Henrique avait vu sa côte de popularité doubler voire tripler lorsqu'il avait contré Rita puis Barnabas. L'EWN faisait les plus grosses ventes en Ecosse après la Gazette mais n'avait pas le même impact sur l'ensemble du Royaume Uni. Il avait là la chance de hausser sa rédaction et son nom au niveau des deux grands et il comptait bien le faire.

Il avait encore quelques difficultés physiques pour tenir toute une journée pleine d'excitation sans potion revitalisante. Mais Poppy avait accordé qu'il booste son énergie, car après ces deux jours effervescents, il pourrait se reposer. Il aurait en effet un délai de deux semaines avant que Rita n'arrive pour la vérification des baguettes, soit une semaine avant la première Tâche. Il allait donc pouvoir avoir un peu plus de répit pour se remettre et ainsi se permettre d'être plus efficace par la suite. Et il devait avouer que cette journée n'avait pas été si difficile pour l'instant. Il n'avait pas eu à forcer physiquement et avec trois zouaves comme les trois barbus devant lui, il pouvait affirmer que c'était une très bonne journée.

- Oui professeur, soupira Lee en se redressant pour avaler la potion.

- Ne riez pas, Messieurs Weasley, vos tours arrivent et croyez moi, c'est moi qui vais rire cette fois.

Comme pour confirmer cette phrase, Lee posa vivement sa main sur sa bouche avant de sauter du lit pour rejoindre les toilettes de l'infirmerie en courant. Fred et George se regardèrent en grimaçant alors qu'ils l'entendaient vomir par la porte entrouverte. Quand le noir revint, en titubant légèrement, leurs grimaces s'accentuèrent en voyant les éclaboussures accrochées à sa barbe plus tout à fait aussi blanche.

- Bien, maintenant avalez celle là.

- C'est ... pour quoi ?

- Pour que vous retrouviez votre visage imberbe de jeune inconscient que vous êtes.

- Mais et l'autre alors ? S'enquit George un peu inquiet.

- C'était pour purger votre estomac. Ne sachant pas quelle potion vous avez ingurgitée, je préfère l'évacuer de votre organisme pour ne pas risquer d'interaction.

- Mais, pourquoi ne pas utiliser le sort anti-intoxication ? Demanda Fred en fronçant les sourcils.

- Parce que ce serait bien moins amusant pour moi.

La réponse dite sur un ton d'évidence fit rire Milo et bouder les Jumeaux. Ils venaient juste de comprendre que leur professeur avait décidé de jouer avec eux et qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes fourni le bâton pour se faire battre. Aussi avec fatalité, ils attrapèrent la potion que Severus leur tendait avant de se diriger vers les toilettes. Fred l'avala en premier pour ensuite vider son estomac, avant que George ne prenne sa place. Ils étaient verdâtres quand ils reprirent leur place sur le lit. Magnanime, Snape leur lança un sort pour nettoyer leurs barbes. Une fois l'antidote avalé, il leur signala qu'il serait progressivement effectif et que normalement ils pourraient participer au repas du soir et aux résultats sans attribut non voulu. Mais alors qu'ils soupiraient de soulagement quant à cette perspective, le coup de semonce arriva en traitre par derrière les clouant au sol.

- Réjouissez-vous bien de tout ça car je me doute que demain matin, lorsque votre mère vous aura envoyé quelques beuglantes bien virulentes, vous ferez moins les fiers.

Les garçons verdirent mais pas de dégout. La peur de la colère maternelle était plus que présente. Car cette fois, ils avaient passé outre les règles dans une affaire bien plus grave que leurs blagues habituelles. Hermione leur avait souvent répété que c'était un Tournoi dangereux et que si seuls les élèves majeurs étaient autorisés à y participer, ce n'était pas pour rien. Et là, ils voyaient totalement le danger tant décrié et il s'appelait Molly Weasley.

Le journaliste leur sourit avec compréhension alors que son regard pétillait de l'envie de rire qu'il contenait de nouveau. Mais lorsque Poppy arriva en mode Dragon de l'infirmerie en réprimandant ses patients pour leur inconscience, il préféra suivre l'exemple de Severus et s'éclipser discrètement. Les deux hommes descendirent sans un mot jusque dans les cachots. Milo jeta tout de même un œil à la Coupe en passant dans le hall. Albus avait fini d'accentuer sa limite d'âge et les élèves étaient partiellement revenus surveiller les candidatures. Celle de Cédric Diggory était vivement attendue par un bon nombre de Poufsouffle, toutes années confondues.

Une fois dans le bureau du professeur de potions, le Russe se permit de s'asseoir confortablement et de soupirer d'aise. Un verre de jus de citrouille apparut devant lui et il regarda Severus en plissant des yeux. Quelle était cette lubie ?

- Tu as eu une grande journée, et un peu de sucre t'aidera à tenir un peu plus, espèce de grand dadais.

- Je carbure à la potion revitalisante, donc ton jus de courges, tu sais où tu peux te le coller.

- Tu seras la cucurbitacée de la soupe si tu estimes préférer une overdose de potions à la place d'un peu de douceur à boire. Je ne savais pas que tu avais fini par apprécier le goût de mes mixtures.

- Bon d'accord, j'avoue que c'est l'argument le plus frappant, grimaça Milo. Tu as raison, un jus de citrouille ne me fera pas de mal pour recharger mes batteries.

- Alors, tu penses nous faire une belle rétrospective des candidatures ?

- Je vais bosser comme un fou pour ça en tout cas. Après les résultats, aussitôt les gosses dans leurs quartiers, je m'attelle à l'article et je ne me coucherais que lorsqu'il aura été envoyé à la rédaction. Andrews a décalé l'équipe du soir pour qu'ils bossent cette nuit à la réception de mon papier. Demain matin l'EWN fera les gros titres avec le lancement du Tournoi. Par contre, ne viens pas me voir de bonne heure, je risque de dormir très tard après la longue journée et la nuit qui se profilent.

- Heureusement que tu vas avoir un peu de repos avant la Première Tâche. Tu n'es pas encore apte à en faire trop.

- Je sais et ça m'énerve un peu. Oh, bien sûr, je sais que je suis un miraculé et que je guéris relativement bien par rapport à mes blessures. Mais toute cette inactivité forcée, c'est insupportable pour moi.

- Je me doute. Mais tu as quand même beaucoup de chance. Et je ne parle pas du fait que tu t'en es sorti. Mais du fait que d'après Poppy, à Noël, la plupart de tes problèmes physiques seront résolus. Enfin dans la limite du guérissable, bien sûr.

- Et j'ai hâte d'y être à un point que tu n'imagines pas. Je passerais bien sûr Noël avec vous mais pour le réveillon de la nouvelle année, je compte bien faire ma première sortie en célibataire afin de tenter de remédier à cet état de fait.

- Je n'en doute pas.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, maman, je demanderais à Albus et Lucius de m'avoir l'autorisation de faire un Portoloin d'urgence d'ici là afin de revenir dardar chez Poppy en cas d'alerte. Tu vois, je ne suis pas non plus totalement immature.

- Comme quoi ma présence à tes côtés finit enfin à t'être profitable.

- Gnagnagna.

De façon extrêmement mature, le Russe tira la langue à son petit frère avant d'éclater de rire. Il reconnaissait que malgré les contraintes physiques que ses blessures lui imposaient, la vie lui semblait bien plus douce depuis quelques temps. Il n'avait plus à s'occuper des badauds qui squattaient devant chez lui malgré la plainte qu'il avait déposée et les injonctions d'éloignement des Aurors. Et s'il était espionné, c'était par des élèves ravis de le rencontrer. Quoique depuis quelques temps, même cela s'était tassé et à part quelques irréductibles, dont les frères Crivey, la plupart des enfants l'avaient assimilé comme faisant parti des murs. Et ça, ça lui faisait vraiment du bien. Sans compter Ioann et Draco qui venaient le voir très souvent, régulièrement accompagnés de Neville ou Kerrian.

Milo aimait bien le Gryffondor. Malgré son physique plus rond que beaucoup d'autres élèves, son caractère plus effacé et son manque de popularité, il était une personne comme on aimerait en côtoyer plus souvent. Le Russe appréciait évidement tout ce qu'il faisait pour soutenir son filleul, mais il avait une façon de soutenir Draco tout en restant en retrait qui le hissait au niveau de bien des grands hommes. Du moins de son avis et il savait que Severus le partageait sans souci. Car même s'il s'en défendait mollement, le professeur ne voyait plus Neville comme un vulgaire élève depuis un beau moment. S'il ne le disait pas, son comportement parlait pour lui. Il était le père de Ioann, le parrain de Draco et considérait Neville au moins comme un neveu. Milo était bien d'accord avec lui. Et les dieux étaient témoins de la joie qu'il avait à accepter le garçon comme un des leurs. Il avait toujours aimé les enfants et s'était promis d'être le meilleur oncle du monde pour compenser le fait qu'il ne pourrait jamais enfanter.

Sa relation avec Kerrian était différente. Tout comme Lucius, il avait pris le garçon sous son aile mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Le blond s'était occupé de l'affaire à cause de la violence verbale que la directrice du foyer employait à son encontre et également parce que son histoire lui avait bien trop fait penser à celle du jeune Tom Jedusor. Même si au début il avait plus fait en sorte que sa future fille ne soit pas en danger, la suite était dictée par un sentiment de protection qu'il avait ressenti envers le garçon. Milo se dit qu'il avait bien changé le Lucius. Jamais il n'aurait agi ainsi quelques années auparavant. Mais l'homme qu'il était devenu était de ceux qui méritent le respect. Et le journaliste le respectait énormément.

Mais contrairement à lui, il était attaché à l'adolescent car il se retrouvait en lui et il voulait l'aider comme il aurait apprécié qu'on le fasse pour lui. Oh il n'était pas à plaindre. Il avait une vie que beaucoup lui envieraient. Il avait fait sa place et était entouré comme jamais il ne l'aurait imaginé. Mais il en était arrivé là en travaillant dur. Il en avait bavé et avait dû commencer très tôt, dès sa majorité, à prendre sa vie en main. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas à rougir de son parcours mais il regrettait parfois de ne pas avoir eu quelqu'un pour l'épauler. Au moins au début quand il avait été jeté à la rue avec juste une valise de ses affaires. Il savait bien trop ce que c'était pour laisser le jeune Kerrian affronter seul ses différences et son désavantage social.

- J'ai eu des nouvelles des chiffres pour le journal de ce matin, reprit-il. Je n'ai fait que relater les arrivées des différentes délégations étrangères et des nouvelles mesures appliquées au Tournoi et pourtant l'édition de ce matin s'est arraché comme des petits pains. Ici en Ecosse, pas de surprise, ça cartonne. Mais à midi, les ventes à Londres étaient déjà augmentées de plus de trente pour cent. Skeeter doit ronger son frein et maudire Fudge d'avoir autorisé ma présence ici.

- C'était une bonne idée. Ça t'occupe et ça montre à la Gazette que rien n'est acquis. Par contre Rita va te mener la vie dure dès son arrivée.

- Elle ne me fait pas peur. De plus, elle ne sera là que pour les épreuves, elle ne vivra pas à domicile contrairement à moi. Et tant que je reste à Poudlard, elle ne pourra de toute façon pas grand-chose contre moi.

- Je pense effectivement qu'étant donné que tout est réglo, je doute qu'elle ne puisse faire grand-chose. A part décrier un certain favoritisme qui incriminerait tout autant Fudge, elle n'a pas d'autres recours.

- Et si elle s'en prend au Ministre, il a beau être manipulable et un abruti de première, il ne se laissera pas faire le Cornélius. Bien, il est encore trop tôt pour penser au festin de ce soir, mais je vais commencer à rédiger mon article. On se retrouve tout à l'heure au repas.

Milo se leva avec une certaine lassitude dans les mouvements avant de sourire et de sortir du bureau, laissant Severus s'interroger sur la potion qu'il pourrait faire avant de finir d'assumer ses fonctions de directeur de Maison. Il se décida pour la Pimentine, rapide à faire même en grande quantité et surtout d'une utilité non négligeable en cette période de l'année.

Lorsqu'il eut fini d'étiqueter et de ranger les fioles dans une caisse pour Poppy, il remarqua qu'il était même en avance sur l'horaire initial. Estimant qu'il valait peut-être mieux se montrer aux élèves afin de leur rappeler que malgré la journée de congé accordée par le directeur, il ne fallait pas oublier les règles en vigueur, il s'arma de patience pour une ronde apéritive. Le Grand Hall s'était vidé par rapport au début de l'après midi. La plupart des Champions potentiels avaient déjà déposé leur candidature et à part quelques retardataires, la Coupe n'attirerait plus les foules avant qu'elle ne fasse le tirage au sort.

En passant dans les couloirs, il entendit qu'Angélina Johnson de Gryffondor avait également tenté sa chance tout comme Banks et Montague, tous deux Serpentards. Severus pria presque avec dévotion pour que ce dernier ne soit pas le Champion de Poudlard car il ne serait pas très représentatif de l'école. Il fut tout de même étonné que la jeune Susan Banks ait tenté sa chance malgré les séquelles irréversibles acquises lors de l'attaque des Mangemort, presque un an auparavant. Le Tournoi était dangereux et ne pas ressentir la douleur pouvait rapidement devenir un handicap. Et il espérait qu'Adrian Pucey, qui avait enfin réussi à s'attirer ses faveurs, resterait fiable en la soutenant correctement si jamais elle était choisie.

Le professeur retira un certain nombre de points à des élèves un peu trop indisciplinés avant de finir sa ronde et de rejoindre la Grande Salle. Celle-ci avait été décorée aux couleurs d'Halloween. Des citrouilles, découpées par Hagrid, avaient été illuminées et placées un peu partout dans la pièce, mêlant leur luminosité restreinte à celle plus éclairée des chandelles flottantes. Peu de temps après son arrivée, Minerva vint le rejoindre en soupirant avant de lui confesser qu'elle avait hâte que cette année se termine pour commencer une nouvelle année de façon plus traditionnelle. Il acquiesça, confirmant que lui aussi préférait les années normales, seulement dérangées par des cornichons sans cervelle tentant de braver le règlement.

Albus arrivant en faisant léviter la Coupe de Feu devant lui, fut le coup d'envoi de l'entrée des élèves. Une partie des Poudlardiens s'installa bruyamment aux différentes tables alors que les élèves d'Igor prenaient place à celle des Serpentards. Il regarda Ioann et ses camarades de classe passer les portes en se disant que son garçon allait bien mieux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. La thérapie intensive qu'il avait suivie pendant l'été lui avait apporté une certaine sérénité dont il profitait largement. Maintenant que les cours avaient repris, le garçon ne voyait son psy qu'une fois par semaine, le mercredi soir. James Dawson lui faisait toujours un petit rapport après chaque séance. Il ne parlait pas de ce dont ils discutaient mais lui donnait des nouvelles de son évolution, de son acceptation et confirmait que le rythme des consultations était satisfaisant. Malgré un début difficile, la suite avait prouvé que Ioann _voulait_ guérir de ses peurs et qu'il s'impliquait réellement.

Et la différence était flagrante comparé aux années précédentes. Severus regrettait juste de ne plus avoir une place si importante pour lui. Même s'il savait que ça arriverait, il n'était finalement pas prêt à voir son fils s'éloigner de lui pour grandir et se construire. Oh, il avait encore du temps devant lui, mais bientôt Ioann quitterait la maison pour vivre sa vie et lui se retrouverait seul, comme avant. En fait non, s'il était honnête avec lui, il reconnaissait que rien ne serait plus comme avant, grâce à sa nouvelle famille. Mais voir son fils s'amuser avec ses camarades sans même lui lancer un regard, le rendait légèrement mélancolique.

Les français arrivèrent en dernier à la suite de Madame Maxime et prirent place à la table des Serdaigles. Severus ne put manquer le regard narquois que Kerrian lança à Draco alors que celui-ci suivait attentivement des yeux la jeune Delacour. Malgré le bien fondé de l'action de Lucius pour protéger le garçon, le professeur avait eu un peu de mal à se faire à l'orphelin. Son ami avait mis du temps à accepter que Neville puisse être un très grand ami de son fils alors que cela faisait presque deux ans que c'était le cas, et il avait demandé aux autres d'intégrer la présence de Kerrian en un temps très court. Il le lui avait d'ailleurs fait remarquer surtout quand il avait senti le malaise entre le Gryffondor et celui qui deviendrait un Serdaigle.

Mais avec du recul et aussi après les évènements de la finale de Quidditch, il avait revu ses réticences et lui avait laissé une chance. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était proche de lui car il savait très bien que son comportement froid du début avait été assimilé par l'orphelin à une limite à ne pas franchir. Mais il le trouvait agréable et particulièrement travailleur. Il avait du mérite car ses débuts à Poudlard n'avaient été corrects que par ses relations récentes avec Ioann, Draco, Neville et quelques autres Gryffondors influents. Maintenant, il était parfaitement intégré à sa maison, et si certains élèves des classes les plus âgés le regardaient encore de travers, il s'était mis les quatrièmes et troisièmes années, toutes maisons confondues, dans la poche.

Severus en avait souvent parlé avec Minerva. La vieille dame n'avait pas eu autant de réticences envers Kerrian. Elle avait d'abord vu la partie écorchée du garçon avant de voir les implications de leur « sauvetage ». Elle avait donc été la confidente de son collègue pour tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas dire à Lucius ou à l'orphelin sans les blesser. Dix ans plus tôt, il aurait jeté un _Doloris_ à quiconque lui aurait dit qu'il apprécierait de parler de ça avec elle. Mais après avoir vécu ces huit dernières années, il était plutôt satisfait de l'avoir à ses côtés. Sa plus grande expérience la rendait plus sage et avisée que lui. Ce fut son coup de coude dans le bras qui le tira de ses pensées. Ils mangèrent en discutant des nouvelles frasques des Weasley qui arrivèrent les derniers avec Jordan. Ils fanfaronnaient, n'écoutant pas les moqueries concernant leur barbe disparue.

Etrangement, et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, le repas parut durer une éternité, autant pour les jeunes que pour les professeurs. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que c'était le deuxième festin en deux jours ? Ou encore parce que les nouveaux plats venant des contrées nordiques ou françaises n'étaient plus aussi attirants de nouveauté que la veille. A la table des Serpentards, Julian avança le fait que c'était l'excitation du moment qui faisait cela, avant qu'Owen ne lui signale d'un ton bourru qu'il était toujours excité et que ça ne changeait pas beaucoup de l'ordinaire. Hermione pensa également que l'approche des résultats de la Coupe de Feu y était pour beaucoup quand Ron et Seamus commencèrent à faire des plans sur les futures épreuves. Les adultes trouvaient juste que les élèves étaient trop énervés et énervants pour que la soirée ne soit pas pénible.

Albus annonça la fin de leur calvaire quand il se leva après le dessert. Il indiqua que la Coupe allait bientôt prendre sa décision et qu'une fois le nom du Champion révélé, celui-ci devrait rejoindre la petite salle accessible par la porte derrière la table, afin d'y recevoir les instructions pour la suite des évènements. D'un coup de baguette, toutes les chandelles furent éteintes, sauf celles éclairant les citrouilles évidées. Et dans cette semi-obscurité teintée d'orange, les flammes bleues de la Coupe, posée juste devant lui, illuminèrent la Grande Salle d'un éclat entêtant. La Grande Salle s'était faite silencieuse comme rarement elle l'avait été alors qu'elle était presque bondée. Un flash provenant de la table des Gryffondors apporta un certain remous mécontent, alors que Milo plissait des yeux pour voir qui venait de prendre une photo. Il comptait bien chopper le gosse à la sortie pour récupérer son matériel. Si le cliché était bon, il se promettait d'en négocier l'achat avec son rédacteur en chef de façon à illustrer son article.

Un murmure s'éleva lorsqu'un élève annonça que c'était l'heure alors que les respirations s'étaient ralenties en voyant les flammes bleues devenir écarlates. Une gerbe d'étincelles s'éleva pour laisser échapper un petit parchemin. D'un geste agile, Albus l'attrapa et le déplia avant qu'il ne retombe dans les flammes redevenues bleues.

- Le Champion de Durmstrang sera Viktor Krum.

Une explosion d'applaudissements et de cris retentit. Peu de personnes furent étonnées de ce choix et Igor félicita chaudement son poulain alors qu'il passait devant lui pour rejoindre la salle d'attente. L'attention se reporta sur la Coupe alors qu'elle s'illuminait une nouvelle fois de rouge. Une nouvelle gerbe d'étincelles lança un autre parchemin que le directeur attrapa sans plus de difficultés.

- Le Champion de Beauxbatons sera une Championne. Il s'agit de Fleur Delacour.

De nouveaux applaudissements s'élevèrent même s'ils furent moins virulents que pour Viktor. Harry et Ron se donnèrent des coups de coude pour indiquer à l'autre que c'était la fille qui avait tant de pouvoir sur eux alors que Draco la regarda se lever gracieusement avec une légère dévotion. Blaise lui chuchota un « waouh, ça va être génial avec elle » le faisant revenir sur terre. Il renifla en se disant qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il se trouve une copine car il en avait marre d'être pris dans l'attraction de cette fille. Ioann remarqua par contre que beaucoup des autres élèves français étaient terriblement déçus et que certains pleuraient déjà à chaudes larmes alors que leur nouvelle représentante venait d'arriver derrière la table professorale.

La tension monta d'un cran lorsque le silence revint. Il n'en restait plus qu'un. Et pas des moindres car c'était le Champion de Poudlard qu'il restait à élire. L'appréhension avait saisi les candidats au ventre et le stress était presque palpable tellement il était impressionnant. La Coupe rougit une nouvelle fois alors qu'on aurait presque pu entendre les cœurs des élèves gronder tel un roulement de tambour. Une nouvelle langue de feu étincela dans une gerbe lumineuse et les respirations se coupèrent quand Albus attrapa le parchemin.

- Et le Champion de Poudlard est ...


	71. Célébrité

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen, Connors, Moïra et Kerrian.

Béta : BettyMars

Et oui et oui et oui, je suis vilaine, sadique etc etc … nan mais je suis d'accord avec vous … mais là où je suis gentille avec vous, c'est que j'ai pas commencé ce chapitre avec une diversion chez les Malfoy, ou chez Sirius ou Remus et Tonks… bref, vous allez avoir rapidement la réponse ^^

Et comment je suis vraiment très gentille en ce moment (non et surtout que j'avance drôlement vite vu que je vais attaquer le chapitre 84 d'ici demain), chapitre bonus pour dimanche ! et oui, c'est la fête lol

Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça et je vous dit à dimanche !

* * *

Phrase défi : On écrira sur ta tombe que tu voulais jouer au con.

* * *

**Chapitre 70 : Célébrité.**

- _Et le Champion de Poudlard est _... George Weasley.

George s'était levé et fut porté en triomphe par ses deux frères et sa sœur, rapidement secondés par tous leurs camarades de Maison. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit alors que toute la table des Gryffondors tapait du pied à cette nouvelle. La folie s'étendit aux autres tables et même certains Serpentards participèrent activement à la liesse ambiante. Adrian applaudit, soulagé que sa petite amie n'ait pas été choisie alors que Montague bougonnait et pestait après ces insupportables rouquins. Le nouveau Champion prit tout son temps pour avancer jusqu'à la petite salle où il était attendu et parcourut la distance en levant ses mains jointes au dessus de sa tête. Finalement, il fut presque propulsé dans l'autre salle par un Maugrey exaspéré de son comportement. Quand le vacarme prit fin, un bon moment plus tard, Albus reprit la parole d'un air joyeux.

- La Coupe l'ayant choisi, je pense que nous ne pouvons en vouloir à monsieur Weasley pour s'être vieilli de cinq mois. Espérons juste que cette fois, il respectera les règles dans la suite des évènements. Bien, nous avons à présents nos trois Champions. Je suis certains que je peux compter sur vous tous pour apporter à ces trois Elus, tout le soutient qu'ils méritent et dont ils auront besoin. Car effectivement, la suite va être mouvementée pour eux et ils auront bien ...

Mais le directeur stoppa net en fronçant les sourcils. Tout le monde put largement voir pourquoi en regardant la Coupe devant lui qui s'était de nouveau teintée de rouge. Severus et Minerva se mirent debout d'un bond, un mauvais pressentiment saisissant leurs entrailles. Chacun priait pour qu'aucun de leurs garçons ne soit pris dans l'équation car il était plus qu'évident que la Coupe était sur le point de donner le nom d'un nouveau Champion. Quelques sueurs froides glissèrent le long de leurs colonnes vertébrales quand un parchemin fut éjecté dans une explosion d'étincelles. Cette fois la tension qui avait saisi tout le monde n'avait plus rien d'excitant. Chacun regarda Albus attraper machinalement le papier en se demandant ce que cela signifiait. Et l'anxiété s'accentua quand le directeur prit son temps de bien relire ce qu'il avait sous les yeux avant de finalement se racler la gorge et d'annoncer à haute voix :

- Harry Potter.

Harry eut conscience que tout le monde s'était tourné vers lui comme pour savoir pourquoi son nom était sorti de la Coupe. Mais il resta les yeux fixés sur Dumbledore en tentant de se ratatiner sur son siège. Il se demanda s'il ne s'était pas finalement endormi et que son rêve avait viré au cauchemar. Ce n'était pas possible. Jamais il n'avait tenté de poser sa candidature. Déjà parce qu'il n'était pas aussi fou que les jumeaux pour tenter de braver la limite d'âge mais aussi parce qu'il n'avait aucunement eu envie de participer à cet évènement autrement qu'en spectateur.

- Harry, couina Hermione.

- Je n'ai rien fait. Tu le sais. Ce n'est pas moi. Je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans la Coupe ...

Harry tourna la tête vers elle en l'implorant du regard de le croire. Hermione déglutit difficilement avant d'hocher la tête de haut en bas. Puis il glissa vers Ron pour le voir le regarder en fronçant les sourcils. Voyant qu'il n'aurait pas son soutien, du moins pour l'instant, il regarda ses autres camarades qui le fixaient bouche bée. Il se sentait mal. Un léger vertige l'attrapa alors que ses yeux se posaient sur la table des Serpentards. Mais quand il tomba dans le regard noir et argenté de Snape et qu'il y lut de l'inquiétude et de la compassion, il se reprit légèrement. Car il ne vit aucune accusation ni scepticisme vis-à-vis d'une possible culpabilité. Ioann ne le jugeait pas, il était juste anxieux pour lui. Il respira un grand coup avant de regarder de nouveau le directeur mais ses yeux s'arrêtèrent cette fois sur Draco. De l'étonnement, beaucoup d'étonnement. C'était ce qu'il voyait à travers l'attitude du blond. Mais rien de plus et il se dit que c'était là qu'il voyait combien leur relation avait évolué.

- Harry, s'il vous plait, venez ici.

La voix de Dumbledore le fit sursauter et il se retourna cette fois vers lui. Voyant le regard sévère du directeur, il sentit son cœur se resserrer. Il finit par se lever et s'approcher doucement de la table des professeurs. Il tenta de faire abstraction des regards tournés vers lui et en particulier ceux de ses amis qui semblaient l'accuser de ne rien leur avoir dit. Il passa finalement dans la petite salle d'à côté alors qu'il entendait déjà les conversations exploser derrière lui. Aussitôt qu'il fut arrivé, les trois autres élèves se retournèrent vers lui.

- Ah enfin, va-t-on enfin savoir ce qu'on doit faire maintenant ? Demanda Fleur avec énervement.

- Hey, elle se calme la morue, répliqua George, Harry est un élève comme toi alors tu feras ta capricieuse avec quelqu'un d'autre. Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que déjà les adultes arrivaient. Dumbledore était en tête, suivi par Croupton et Verpey. Les deux directeurs étrangers et Maugrey se pressèrent à leur suite. Puis McGonagall, Snape et le journaliste arrivèrent. Le jeune Potter le regarda arriver avec méfiance. Il faisait de temps en temps les frais de la presse de part sa célébrité involontaire et il avait vu avec les affaires touchant Ioann, le mal que les médias pouvaient faire. Il savait que celui-là ne ferait pas de mal à son camarade car c'était son filleul, mais qu'allait-il pouvoir raconter sur lui ? Surtout maintenant que son nom était sorti de cette maudite Coupe.

- Excellent ! S'écria Ludo Verpey.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'excellent dans cette affaire, s'écria Karkaroff tout en gardant un œil anxieux sur Alastor.

- Mais enfin, c'est la première fois qu'il y a quatre Champions, c'est formidable !

- Albus, vous ne pouvez pas laisser Potter participer à ce Tournoi, il est bien trop jeune ! Argumenta Minerva.

- Je crains malheureusement de ne pas avoir le choix, n'est-ce pas Barty ?

- Effectivement Albus. Le règlement est très strict là-dessus. Tout élève ayant été choisi par la Coupe, est lié par contrat magique et se doit d'effectuer les tâches. Je ne sais pas comment il a pu y avoir un quatrième Champion, mais les faits sont là et Potter va devoir participer au Tournoi.

- C'est une blague ? Ce petit garçon ne peut pas participer.

Harry regarda Fleur avec effarement. « Petit Garçon » ? Certes il n'était peut-être pas un géant mais il était de taille moyenne. Non mais pour qui elle se prenait la pimbêche ? Et le regard qu'il intercepta de George lui fit comprendre que lui aussi était exaspéré de son comportement.

- Elle n'a pas tort. Ce n'est qu'un enfant, s'indigna le professeur de Métamorphose.

- Et c'eut une honteu ! Si plusieurs Champions euteuent eutorisés, j'aureus ameuné bien plus de meu euleuves, s'énerva madame Maxime. J'euxige que leu Coupe soit reuinstallée de façon à ceu queu Beuuxbatons et Deumstrang euent eugalement un deuxième Champion.

- Voyons, vous savez bien que c'est impossible, la Coupe vient de s'éteindre et ne se rallumera pas avant le prochain Tournoi.

- Et je remarque que les deux Champions de Poudlard n'ont pas l'âge requis, indiqua avec mépris Igor.

- Weasley est trop futé pour que cela soit étonnant, quant à vous, Potter, j'aimerais bien savoir comment vous vous y êtes pris pour poser votre candidature, interrogea Severus d'une voix sévère.

- Je n'ai rien fait Professeur, s'écria Harry en regardant tous ses professeurs les uns après les autres. Je vous jure que je n'ai rien fait.

- Votre nom est pourtant sorti de la Coupe, siffla Igor.

- Ce n'est pas compliqué à comprendre pourtant.

Les regards se tournèrent vers l'ex-Auror, des questions bien présentes sur leurs visages.

- Comme l'a dit Barty, l'élève choisi est obligé de participer. Quelqu'un a voulu que Potter participe sans possibilité de défection.

- Queulqu'un qui veut doubleu leus chances de Potdelard !

- Je suis d'accord avec vous, répondit Igor avec respect. Et je vais nous apporter justice, Madame Maxime, car je vais porter plainte auprès du Ministère de la Magie et auprès de ...

- Ne croyez-vous pas que Potter est celui qui soit le plus à même de se plaindre ? Et pourtant il est le seul à ne rien dire.

- Pourquoi ? Il est Champion, il doit être fier de sa prestation, s'indigna Fleur en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Nous nous sommes entrainés pendant des semaines et pour défendre l'honneur de notre école. N'importe qui serait prêt à mourir pour être à sa place !

- Peut-être est-ce cela, continua Alastor. Quelqu'un cherche peut-être à ce que Potter meure.

Le silence se fit lourd autour de lui alors que cette supposition déplaisante faisait le tour des esprits. Harry avait pâli considérablement et son vertige était de nouveau revenu, un peu plus intense qu'avant. Il remercia mentalement George quand il posa sa main sur son épaule en signe de soutien.

- Enfin Maugrey, reprit Lupo d'un ton léger, tu divagues.

- Je te rappelle, Verpey, qu'un attroupement de Mangemorts a fait des dégâts lors de la finale de Quidditch cet été. Il y a donc une activité grandissante de mages noirs. Et après qui les grands méchants pourraient en avoir ? Après Potter bien sûr, vu qu'il a éliminé leur maitre chéri.

- Et tout le monde sait que l'Auror Maugrey considère perdue, une journée sans mettre un Mangemort derrière les barreaux.

- Ne me tente pas Karkaroff, grogna Maugrey. En attendant, ce n'est pas ce garçon qui aurait pu faire ça. Il a fallu un sorcier expérimenté pour réussir ce tour de force.

- Qu'eust-ce que veus vouleu dire ?

- Il a fallu embrouiller un objet d'une grande force afin d'en tromper la vigilance. Le sortilège de confusion qui a sûrement été jeté sur la Coupe pour lui faire oublier qu'il n'y avait que trois écoles, n'aurait pu être lancé par un gamin de quatorze ans.

- Pourquoi faire oublier qu'il y avait trois écoles ? Demanda George en fronçant les sourcils.

- Si comme je le pense, le but était d'obliger Potter à participer au Tournoi, la seule façon d'y arriver était de faire croire qu'il était le seul élève de son école à se présenter. Donc, il fallait qu'il y ait au moins un autre établissement où seul Potter apparaitrait.

- Vous semblez bien renseigné, suspecta Igor. Et pouvons-nous seulement croire un type qui pensait encore dernièrement que ses poubelles avaient été ensorcelées pour l'attaquer.

- Penser comme un Mangemort est mon crédo. C'est comme ça que je les ai tous mis à Azkaban. Vous devriez vous en souvenir, Karkaroff.

- Alastor ! Le reprit Albus. En attendant, nous ne pouvons que spéculer sur les circonstances de cet évènement. Nous ne pouvons rien expliquer dans l'immédiat et nous ne le pourrons peut-être jamais. Mais les conséquences sont là. George et Harry ont tous les deux été choisis pour concourir et c'est ce qu'ils devront faire car il n'y a, de toute façon, pas d'autres solutions envisageables.

- Bien, alors on s'y met, répondit Ludo, tout guilleret au milieu de ses confrères livides pour la plupart. Barty ?

- Hum, oui ...

Croupton sembla sortir de ses pensées et s'avança au centre de la pièce. Karkaroff et Olympe Maxime étaient furieux du tournant des évènements et leurs yeux lançaient des éclairs à Albus, Harry et George. Son nez pointu levé, Fleur n'était pas en reste et le plus jeune des Gryffondors se sentit un instant encore plus dégoutant qu'une bouse d'Hippogriffe. Minerva avait une mine sombre et regardait ses élèves avec inquiétude. Severus réfléchissait. Maugrey avait avancé une théorie très intéressante. Mais qui aurait eu la capacité magique de réaliser ce plan sournois ? Le choix était assez restreint même s'il ne mettait pas de côté la participation d'un autre élève. Après avoir vu ce que Warrington était capable de faire pour nuire à son fils, il ne se laisserait certainement pas berner par l'âge des suspects possibles. Milo avait suivi tout ceci en silence et avait laissé sa plume magique noter toute la conversation pour lui. Il était heureux de s'être un peu reposé avant le repas et savait déjà qu'il devrait prendre une potion énergisante d'ici peu. La nuit allait être longue pour lui. Il avait un article à sortir et pas n'importe lequel. Il allait devoir parler des Champions, avec impartialité et surtout en faisant en sorte de limiter les dérives médiatiques sur le jeune Potter.

- La première épreuve de ce Tournoi mettra en avant votre audace. Nous ne vous en dirons pas plus car le courage face à l'inconnu est une des choses primordiales pour un sorcier. L'épreuve aura lieu le vingt deux Novembre devant le jury et les élèves des trois écoles. Les champions n'ont pas le droit de demander ou d'accepter l'aide d'un professeur et affronteront l'épreuve seuls avec leur baguette. Une fois la Tâche achevée, nous vous donnerons des informations sur la suite.

- Etant donné le temps et l'énergie requis pour les différentes épreuves, continua Albus, les Champions sont dispensés de passer les examens de fin d'année. Mais si vos résultats tout au long de l'année prouvent votre manque de discipline et de sérieux, vous ne serez pas autorisés à passer en classe supérieure. Aussi je vous conseille de ne pas non plus négliger vos études.

- La date exacte pour la vérification de vos baguettes vous sera transmise ultérieurement, continua Croupton. Voilà, tout est dit pour ce soir.

Albus proposa aux adultes de boire un dernier verre pour clôturer la soirée mais Igor et Olympe ne répondirent pas à l'invitation. Ils se contentèrent d'entrainer leurs poulains dans la Grande Salle, sans un regard en arrière. Barty affirma qu'il devait retourner au Ministère malgré son état de fatigue plus que flagrant. Ludo ne se fit par contre pas prier et fut suivi par Alastor qui semblait très volontaire pour descendre plus qu'un dernier verre. Milo déclina l'invitation, indiquant qu'il avait encore beaucoup de travail qui l'attendait et il s'éclipsa rapidement dans ses quartiers. Il savait que Severus passerait le voir après sa ronde et il voulait avoir étudié ses notes correctement avant sa visite.

- George, Harry, il est temps que vous regagniez vos dortoirs, indiqua Albus. Je ne doute pas que vos camarades n'attendent que votre retour pour fêter dignement l'évènement. Et il serait dommage de rater une occasion de s'amuser.

- Je vais les raccompagner, annonça leur directrice de Maison avant de se faire couper par Severus.

- En fait, j'aimerais vous parler, Minerva. Si vous voulez bien me rejoindre dans mon bureau.

- Bien, je vous accompagne. De toute façon le couvre feu n'est pas encore tombé, les garçons ne risquent donc pas la punition.

- Comme si cela les aurait gênés, marmonna le professeur de potions.

Ils quittèrent donc la petite salle ensemble. Severus devait parler de ses réflexions avec sa collègue. Il avait remarqué au fil des ans, qu'elle avait une autre approche que lui dans certaines affaires. Après tout, elle n'était pas à proprement parlé sur la mission Horcruxe et pourtant, elle les avait déjà énormément avancés. Et cette affaire de quatrième Champion méritait plusieurs visions d'étude. Car s'il y avait bien une chose dont il était certain, c'était que le jeune Potter n'avait effectivement pas tenté de participer à l'évènement. Son regard, son attitude, tout lui indiquait qu'il n'y était pour rien. Or dans ce cas, cela voulait dire que Maugrey avait raison et que quelqu'un lui voulait du mal.

George entraina légèrement Harry au moment de repasser dans la Grande Salle. En effet, le garçon n'avait qu'une envie très petite de se retrouver confronter au reste de l'école maintenant. Il fut soulagé de voir que les élèves avaient très certainement regagné leur Salle Commune et se détendit un peu. Le rouquin posa son bras en travers de ses épaules et ils avancèrent en silence.

- Je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans la Coupe. J'ai dit la vérité tu sais.

- Je pense que je peux te croire.

- Tu penses ?

- Disons que je ne comprends pas trop comment tu as pu être choisi si tu ne l'as pas fait, ni pourquoi quelqu'un aurait mis ton nom à ta place. De plus il va me falloir une bonne nuit de sommeil pour assimiler et comprendre la théorie de Fol'œil. Mais je te connais. Et puis je ne suis pas idiot. Si Ron en avait eu la possibilité, il aurait tenté sa chance, malgré les remontrances de Hermione. Toi tu avais l'air excité par le Tournoi mais pas spécialement emballé par l'idée de participer.

- En fait j'étais bien content qu'il y ait la limite d'âge, sinon je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait pour justifier auprès de Ron mon envie de ne pas le faire. Mais maintenant je me dis que j'aurais préféré ça à devoir supporter son humeur face à ma _réussite_.

- Oh, il te fera peut-être un peu la gueule au début car il doit être vexé de ne pas avoir été mis dans la confidence, mais ça lui passera.

- Pour l'avertir, il aurait encore fallu que je le sache moi-même, soupira Harry.

- Allez t'inquiète, si jamais il devient trop con, je lui casserais les dents.

- Et tu te feras tuer par ta mère.

- Etant donné la rouste que je vais prendre pour être Champion, je ne suis plus à ça près. Alors autant cumuler les choses et ne pas me faire punir pour rien.

- Pour rien ?

- Enfin pour si peu.

- Si peu ?

- Bon d'accord, pour avoir transgressé les règles de Dumby et du Ministère. Mais bon, après avoir transgressé presque toutes les règles de l'école, il fallait bien que je m'attaque à plus costaud.

Harry rigola de son air vantard. Il se sentait un peu plus léger. Il y aurait bien évidement beaucoup de personnes estimant qu'il avait triché pour participer au concours, mais il pourrait toujours compter sur d'autres. Et savoir que son compagnon d'épreuve était de son côté était un soulagement indéniable. Son humeur se fana un peu en arrivant dans la Salle Commune lorsque tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et que les questions fusèrent. Comme il s'en doutait, beaucoup ne le croyaient pas, même s'ils affirmaient le contraire. Hermione l'encourageait discrètement et lui montrait son soutien en restant à ses côtés. Ron était effectivement vexé. Il lui reprocha de ne pas avoir partagé sa technique pour se présenter au Tournoi avant de monter dans leur dortoir et s'enfermer dans son lit. Harry en fut blessé mais il savait que son ami était parfois impulsif. Neville lui affirma que tout irait mieux le lendemain et lui indiqua par là même qu'il faisait partie de ceux sur lesquels il pouvait compter. Et quand il se coucha, un peu plus tard alors que bon nombre de Gryffondors fêtaient toujours leurs deux Champions, il se dit qu'une fois de plus, il n'avait pas eu à chercher les ennuis pour qu'ils lui tombent dessus.

o0o

_Mardi 1er novembre 1994._

Lorsqu'il se réveilla ce matin là, Ron ne se sentait pas bien. Il aurait pu dire que deux gros festins en deux jours, bourrés de plats étrangers, avaient mis son estomac à mal, mais il savait que ce n'était pas la vraie raison. En fait, c'était la deuxième nuit qu'il passait d'agitée mais il aurait préféré que celle qui venait de s'achever l'ait été pour la même raison de la précédente. Il se tourna sur le dos et glissa son bras sous sa tête et sous son oreiller. Il n'était pas stupide. Impulsif, soupe au lait mais pas stupide. Il connaissait assez Harry pour avoir compris, à sa surprise, qu'il n'y était effectivement pour rien dans sa nomination. Mais voilà, il avait été vexé et avait réagi instinctivement. Il avait été très content que son frère soit pris. Oh il avait bien ressenti une pointe de jalousie mais il savait que ses frères avaient buché sur la façon de passer outre la limite d'âge et finalement c'était normal. Mais quand le nom de son meilleur ami était sorti de la Coupe, il s'était senti trahi. Comment avait-il pu trouver un moyen de poser sa candidature sans lui en parler alors qu'il savait qu'il était plus qu'intéressé pour tenter l'aventure ?

Encore une fois George allait attirer l'attention de toute la famille avec le Tournoi et Fred aurait sûrement sa part des louanges. Lui, il serait toujours le moins intéressant, celui qui n'avait rien fait de spectaculaire, qui n'était pas un excellent élève, même pas dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Même Ginny avait quelque chose de plus aux yeux des autres ... c'était la fille de la famille. Et Harry, qui avait déjà son statut de Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu, qui avait été Attrapeur dès sa première année alors que ce n'était pas autorisé, qui résistait depuis le premier jour à l'Imperium, devenait Champion de la Coupe de Feu. Pourquoi toujours lui ? Hermione était brillante. Elle savait toujours tout sur tout. Elle était une enfant de Moldus et pourtant elle en savait autant voire plus que le plus Sang-Pur des Sang-Purs. Lui, il n'avait rien pour lui. Il avait l'impression d'être une tache entre eux.

Il finit par se lever et passer à la douche. Il en avait marre de ressasser ses idées noires. Il finissait de s'habiller quand il entendit le réveil de Seamus sonner et il quitta le dortoir sans voir le regard triste de Harry qui venait d'ouvrir les rideaux de son baldaquin. Il s'installa un instant devant la cheminée de la Salle Commune et attendit que les autres soient prêts pour descendre avec eux. Mais quand Hermione arriva et le fixa de son regard si réprobateur, il préféra éviter la confrontation et s'échappa rapidement. Dans la Grande Salle, les Poufsouffles étaient en berne. Ils avaient mis beaucoup d'espoirs dans la candidature de Cédric Diggory et le fait que Poudlard ait eu deux Champions de Gryffondors, et trop jeunes, était mal passé. Les Serdaigles semblaient comme tous les jours alors que les Serpentards étaient divisés. Il y avait ceux qui étaient furieux de la Maison choisie par la Coupe et ceux qui s'en foutaient un peu. Bref, l'ambiance était étonnante en ce mardi matin.

Le courrier arriva en masse lorsqu'une flopée de hiboux débarqua. Mais étrangement, un silence accueillit les volatiles. Ron, qui chipotait dans son assiette, ouvrit grand les yeux en déglutissant difficilement. Errol, le hibou de la famille venait de faire un roulé-boulé dans le bol de Fred en loupant son atterrissage. Ce n'était pas forcément une situation assez commune quand on savait que le vieux rapace avait maintenant du mal à assumer son rôle. L'enveloppe rouge accrochée à sa patte était bien plus inquiétante. Et vu la pâleur des jumeaux, ils étaient bien d'accord avec cette idée. Ginny leur souffla de l'ouvrir avant qu'elle s'explose. Ce que Fred fit après avoir pris une forte inspiration. Ron frissonna quand la voix de leur mère éclata dans le silence. Merlin ... deux ans plus tôt c'était lui le destinataire d'un tel courrier et il avait pris la honte de sa vie.

- FRED WEASLEY ! QUELLE N'A PAS ETE MA SURPRISE QUAND LE PROFESSEUR DUMBLEDORE NOUS A CONTACTES HIER SOIR ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU CROYAIS FAIRE AVEC CETTE POTION ? CETTE FOIS C'EST LA REGLE BAFOUEE DE TROP ! ATTENDS UN PEU DE RENTRER A LA MAISON, TU VAS COMPRENDRE QU'IL SERAIT TEMPS QUE TU REFLECHISSES UN PEU AVANT D'AGIR !

- Moi j'aimerais savoir pourquoi c'est moi qui prends tout, indiqua Fred d'une voix blanche alors que George haussait les épaules, attendant son tour qui arriverait bien assez tôt. C'est injuste, tu devrais aussi avoir ta Beuglante

- ET NE T'EN PREND PAS A TON FRERE ! IL EST AUSSI COUPABLE QUE TOI MAIS MAINTENANT QU'IL EST CHAMPION, IL A BESOIN DE SOUTIEN ! CE QUI N'EST PAS TON CAS !

- Comment elle fait pour toujours savoir ce qu'on pense ? Reprit Fred en regardant la Beuglante avec dépit.

- J'AI SOUFFERT PENDANT DIX HUIT HEURES POUR VOUS METTRE AU MONDE ALORS JE SAIS TRES BIEN COMMENT VOUS FONCTIONNEZ ! N'OUBLIES JAMAIS CA FRED !

- J'aime bien quand vous faites les questions réponses à distance, s'amusa George.

- ET NE RIGOLE PAS TROP GEORGE, ATTENDS UN PEU QUE LES VACANCES D'ETE ARRIVENT. UNE FOIS LE TOURNOI FINI, JE ME FERAIS UNE JOIE DE D'APPRENDRE A ENCHAINER LES ANERIES ! EN ATTENDANT, QUE JE TE SACHE UNE SEULE FOIS A L'INFIRMERIE ET JE VIENDRAIS MOI-MEME TE METTRE LES SUPPOSITOIRES ! VOUS VOILA PREVENUS !

- Blanche ou rouge ? Demanda Ginny aux jumeaux.

- De quoi ?

- Les fleurs qu'il faudra déposer sur vos tombes, bien sûr.

De nombreux ricanements retentirent alors que la lettre se réduisait elle-même en cendres. Fred et George tirèrent la langue à leur petite sœur avant de clamer qu'ils avaient faim et qu'ils désiraient être servis au plus vite. Hermione les regarda avec exaspération alors qu'Alicia renversait le plat complet de porridge dans la petite assiette de Fred avec un sourire innocent. Celui-ci se recula précipitamment mais ne put échapper à quelques éclaboussures et projections.

- Tu n'es pas Champion, Freddy, alors ne nous prend pas pour tes esclaves, répondit-elle fièrement.

- Moi je suis Champion, indiqua George en lui tendant son assiette.

- Tu as raison. Et ton porridge, tu le veux comment ? En suppositoire ?

- Tu sais quoi mon frère, je crois qu'il y a une mutinerie contre nous.

- Je crois aussi. Et je pense qu'il est temps d'aller en cours avant que des menaces soient réellement mises en pratique.

Son jumeau acquiesça de la tête avant de se lever. Ils attrapèrent quelques toasts au passage et s'échappèrent de la Grande Salle en fanfaronnant. A la table des professeurs, Severus se demanda s'ils arriveraient à survivre à cette année avec la paire identique sur le devant de la scène. Et le petit rire d'Albus le fit soupirer un peu plus. Si le vieux timbré s'y mettait, c'était sûr qu'ils étaient foutus. Il se leva en attirant un regard peu aimable de Maugrey et lui rendit avec autant de chaleur avant de s'éclipser. Malgré ce qu'il avait fait pour Ioann et lui, cet ancien Auror l'exaspérait furieusement. Il n'avait que peu de temps avant son premier cours de la journée et il voulait passer voir Milo pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien après sa nuit studieuse. Et vérifier qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'une potion. Sans surprise, personne ne répondit lorsqu'il frappa, aussi il prit l'initiative d'entrer tout de même. Tout était éteint, et aucun Russe immature n'était avachi sur la table de travail ou sur le canapé. Il s'approcha de la chambre et jeta un œil. Son frère était profondément endormi, emmitouflé dans sa couette et respirant tranquillement. Bien, au moins c'était une bonne chose. Si sa respiration avait été saccadée, ça aurait été inquiétant. Là, il était rassuré. Il pouvait aller torturer ses élèves l'esprit tranquille.

o0o

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que les cours venaient de se finir, Harry en avait marre. La plupart des élèves étaient persuadés que sa nomination était volontaire et beaucoup étaient venus lui demander comment il avait réussi son coup. Si au début il se contentait de sa version comme quoi il n'avait rien fait, au fil des heures, il avait pris le parti de ne rien répondre et d'ignorer les curieux. Sauf que l'énervement s'était rajouté à l'équation et qu'en ce moment, il ne faisait pas bon lui parler. Neville et Hermione étaient restés avec lui, endurant sa mauvaise humeur et tentant de sauver les quelques intrépides qui ne se doutaient pas que le monstre en lui était proche de sortir de ses gonds. Il en avait déjà ras le bol alors que ça ne faisait pas vingt quatre heures qu'il était Champion. Merlin mais qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Il s'en foutait lui de ce Tournoi ! Il était excité de pouvoir suivre un tel évènement de si près, mais pas d'y participer.

Il était maudit, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Après tout, il s'était retrouvé face à Voldemort à dix huit mois, à onze ans et à douze ans. Il avait failli mourir sous les crocs d'un animal quasi disparu de la planète. Il avait été accusé d'avoir fait apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres quelques semaines plus tôt. Sans compter qu'il était orphelin, qu'il avait été dans une famille qui ne voulait pas de lui pendant des années et qu'il avait une horde de Mangemorts aux fesses. Il avait le droit de dire que sa vie était pourrie non ? Il soupira d'agacement en entendant des chuchotis dans son dos.

- Ça y est, j'ai trouvé, grogna-t-il.

- Trouvé quoi ? Demanda Hermione en haussant les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi.

- Oh. Et quelle est donc ta merveilleuse déduction ?

- Je suis né le trente et un juillet. Trente et un à l'envers, ça fait treize.

Neville et Hermione le regardèrent stupéfaits, ne sachant pas si c'était une blague et s'ils avaient le droit de rire sans attiser sa colère. Mais vu le sérieux de leur ami, ils en déduisirent que ce n'était pas le cas.

- Harry, tu te rends compte de l'idiotie de ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Ce n'est pas idiot ! Regarde tout ce qui me tombe dessus ... moi j'ai rien demandé. Et le treize ça porte malheur. Ça explique bien des choses.

- Et comment tu expliques tout ce qui est arrivé à Ioann alors ? Demanda Neville en voyant justement son ami et ses camarades arriver en face d'eux.

- Et bien ... c'est que ... Snape ! C'est quoi la date de ton anniversaire ?

- Euh, le dix sept Juillet ... pourquoi _Potter_ ?

- Tu vois, ta théorie n'est pas si bonne que ça, fit remarquer Hermione, ou alors le soixante et onze porte aussi malheur.

- Oh ça va, râla Harry devant le regard étonné des Serpentards. Ah mais si ! C'est le mois. Voilà c'est ça, Juillet est un mois pourri et porte-poisse. Tu vois que ma théorie n'est pas si mauvaise que ça !

- Neville, t'es bien de Juillet aussi ? Demanda la jeune fille.

- Oui, du trente.

- Voilà, et sa vie n'est pas jonchée d'ennuis qui lui sautent dessus.

- Il est ami avec Ioann, il se prend ses emmerdes dans la tronche en même temps que lui. Si ça c'est pas de la poisse, insista Harry très buté.

- Woaw, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y avait dans votre repas de midi, mais ça ne vous réussit pas, fit remarquer Connors en reculant d'un pas. Ioann vient, faudrait pas que leur folie t'atteigne, avec ta chance tu risques d'être contaminé en moins de deux.

- Tu sais Conny, répondit Ioann avec une voix au ton dangereux, continue comme ça et on écrira sur ta tombe que tu voulais jouer au con.

- D'accord, je me rends ... venez les gars, on se magne, il est déjà contaminéééé !

Connors attrapa la manche d'Eli et de Julian avant de partir précipitamment à l'autre bout du couloir alors que Ioann les suivait en criant qu'ils n'étaient que de lâches à fuir ainsi. Cela sembla suffisant pour faire reprendre ses esprits à Harry. Il cligna des yeux avant de faire remarquer que malgré tout, il était moins taré que les Serpentards. Neville éclata de rire à son air stupéfait alors que Hermione roulait des yeux en disant que les garçons étaient vraiment une race très stupide. La bonne humeur était revenue entre eux et ce fut en riant qu'ils parcoururent les couloirs sans s'occuper des murmures sur leur passage.

Harry pensa un instant à Sirius. Son père lui avait fait parvenir un message par Hedwige, lui indiquant qu'il essaierait de passer le soir même pour lui parler de cette histoire de candidature suspecte et le Gryffondor espérait grandement que son père le croit quand il affirmait qu'il n'y était pour rien. Autant il savait qu'il arriverait à passer outre les commentaires de ses pairs à un moment ou à un autre, autant il savait qu'il ne le supporterait pas de lui. En étant honnête, il devait bien reconnaître, que l'article paru le matin même dans l'EWN avait été écrit une grande impartialité. Le parrain de Ioann ne l'avait pas décrié comme un tricheur ou un usurpateur. Même la présence de George, pourtant trop jeune, avait été tournée de façon humoristique et assez rafraichissante. D'ailleurs les jumeaux en avaient frimé une bonne partie de la journée.

Finalement c'était une bonne chose que le journaliste ait été dépêché sur le Tournoi en plus de la Gazette du Sorcier, cela empêcherait peut-être à Skeeter d'écrire n'importe quoi. Parce que cette langue de vipère ne ferait sûrement pas dans la dentelle. Même si elle avait déjà écopé d'une lourde sanction, il était certain qu'elle s'amuserait à faire du mal autour d'elle une nouvelle fois. Il soupira à une demande de sa meilleure amie qui voulait aller à la bibliothèque pour travailler sur leurs devoirs. Ne pensait-elle donc qu'à ça ? Un ricanement lui fit tourner la tête et il fronça les sourcils en voyant un groupe de Poufsouffles le regarder avec rancœur. Allons bon.

- C'est quoi votre problème ? Demanda Neville avec lassitude.

- Notre problème ? Mais quel problème ? Demanda Justin Finch-Fletchley avec mépris.

- Mais si Justin, il parle sûrement du fait que Poudlard a deux Champions, tous deux non majeurs et forcement de Gryffondor, répliqua avec acidité Ernie Macmillan. Mais que veux-tu, les honnêtes candidats des autres Maisons n'étaient certainement pas à la hauteur.

- Ecoutez, je vais le répéter une nouvelle fois, mais je n'ai jamais mis mon nom dans la Coupe, s'énerva de nouveau Harry.

- Oh bien sûr, et il a apparu comme par magie, peut-être ? Ce qui est totalement impossible dans une école de magie, bien sûr.

- Tu es déçu que Cedric n'ait pas été choisi, répondit Hermione, mais Harry n'a rien fait alors tu n'as pas à t'en prendre à lui.

- Retourne à tes bouquins, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

- Au moins on sait pourquoi tu n'es pas à Serdaigle, Macmillan.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Ron qui venait d'apparaître. Harry se demanda ce qu'il devait penser de son intervention. Son ami l'avait évité toute la journée, avait tiré une tête de six pieds de longs et en plus, il n'avait presque pas mangé à midi. Ce qui était un signe inquiétant de son point de vue.

- Hey, tu m'insultes pas, Weasley.

- Je pense qu'alors ce serait plus une insulte aux Serdaigles qu'à toi. Mais bon, il parait qu'il y a des cons partout.

- Tu le défends alors que tu lui tires la tronche ? T'es pas un peu contradictoire mon pote ?

- Alors je t'arrête, je ne suis pas ton pote. Ensuite je fais ce que je veux. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, nous sommes libres de penser ce qu'on veut. Et ce qu'il se passe entre Harry et moi ne te regarde pas. Ensuite, sache que moi j'ai réfléchi aujourd'hui et parce que je ne veux pas que tu te couches plus con que tu ne l'es, je tiens juste à t'informer que c'était facile pour Harry de poser sa candidature sans que personne ne le voit. Il suffisait qu'il demande à Hedwige de le faire pour lui.

Harry regarda Ron en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Il lui en voulait donc tant que ça pour monter tout un plan et lancer de fausses rumeurs sur lui ... Mince, il croyait pourtant qu'il était son ami et la façon dont il avait apostrophé Ernie lui avait fait entrevoir l'espoir que justement, ils retrouvent leur amitié. Mais il s'était trompé une nouvelle fois. Tant pis, si c'était ce que voulait Ron, alors soit.

- Harry, c'est donc comme ça que tu as réussi ? S'écria Colin.

Le jeune Potter le regarda avec étonnement. Depuis quand il était là lui ? Question stupide. Quand il ne courait pas après la moindre apparition de Gabrilov, il était après lui. Comment avait-il pu oublier ça alors que cela faisait plus de deux ans qu'il le supportait dans son ombre ? Il avait envie de se taper la tête contre les murs en couinant des « Stupide Harry » mais il avait peur que Hermione lui rappelle qu'il avait la tête vide et qu'elle risquait de se fêler à trop taper dessus.

- Non Colin, soupira-t-il.

- Non ? Tu comptes mentir encore longtemps comme ça ? Reprit Ernie d'un ton venimeux. La plupart de tes amis vantent l'intelligence de ta chouette. Et quand on voit ce qu'elle traficote avec Fred et George Weasley, c'était un jeu d'enfant pour elle de faire ça discrètement.

Un grand rire le coupa dans sa tirade avant de tourner au ricanement. Ron fit semblant d'essuyer une larme de joie avant de le regarder avec pitié.

- Vraiment pas un Serdaigle. D'une, je te signale que dans le genre discret, on fait mieux qu'Hedwige depuis qu'elle est copine avec le mini renard de Snape. De deux ... Tu vois, Mione, il n'y a pas que nous n'avons jamais lu l'Histoire de Poudlard.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda Justin qui s'était tu depuis quelques temps, tout de même un peu mal à l'aise de cette confrontation.

- En fait, ce sont les Fondateurs qui ont lancé l'idée du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers pour apporter gloire et lumière sur l'école gagnante et fortune pour le Champion victorieux. A l'époque la somme d'argent offerte était bien plus élevée que ...

- Mione, coupa Harry en roulant des yeux, version courte s'il te plait.

- Biien ! En fait, dès la deuxième édition, il y a eu des tricheries. Des gens extérieurs aux écoles qui faisaient déposer leurs candidatures par un hibou.

- Pourquoi ? S'il n'était pas d'une des écoles, ça servait à quoi ? Demanda Colin.

- Parce qu'une fois que la Coupe t'a choisi, personne ne peut rien faire contre ta candidature, du coup, ça a attisé les convoitises, expliqua Neville.

- Et c'est pour cela que dès la fin du deuxième Tournoi, il a été intégré dans les règles élémentaires du concours que les candidatures devraient se faire manuellement et non par l'intermédiaire d'un oiseau. C'est pour cela que Harry n'aurait pas pu utiliser Hedwige.

- Il a pourtant été choisi alors qu'il est mineur, tenta Ernie comprenant qu'il avait été moqué.

- Parce que la règle est récente et qu'elle n'a pas pu être assimilée par la Coupe. La prochaine fois ce sera chose faite, mais c'était trop tôt pour cette année.

- Mais ça ne change rien au fait que tu es un usurpateur, Harry. Il y avait déjà trois Champions avant que tu ne sois choisi.

- Peut-être mais c'est comme ça, répondit un peu sèchement le Gryffondor. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'accepter de participer alors fais de même avec ma nomination. De toute façon, ni toi ni moi ni personne ne peut rien y changer.

Il attrapa le bras de Hermione et l'épaule de Neville et reprit sa route. Il remarqua rapidement que Ron avait commencé à s'éclipser lui aussi et qu'il était déjà quelques mètres devant eux. Quand ils furent hors de vue des Poufsouffles, il lâcha ses amis et allongea le pas pour arriver à la hauteur de son camarade. Ils marchèrent un certain temps côte à côte dans un silence lourd sans que rien ne vienne les perturber.

- Je n'ai utilisé aucun subterfuge pour mettre mon nom dans la Coupe.

- Je sais.

- Tu ... attends un peu Weasley ! S'énerva Harry, le chopant par l'épaule et le poussant contre le mur. Tu sais et tu me fais tout de même la tête ! Tu sais que t'es un con ?

- Et alors ? Au moins ça fait quelque chose pour me différencier des autres comme ça, cracha le rouquin.

- Putain Ron, arrête ça !

- C'est bon ! Hier j'étais tout le temps avec toi sauf quand tu es allé pisser et je sais très bien que tu n'as pas non plus mis ton nom dans la Coupe la nuit. J'étais trop excité pour dormir et je peux te dire que toi tu faisais un concours de ronflements avec Seamus.

- Alors pourquoi tout ça ?

- Je passe toujours après tout le monde, Harry. Les vieilles affaires de mes frères, les « Bill avait déjà fait ça à ton âge » ou « Percy était le meilleur de sa classe ». Je suis le frère de, le fils de ou le copain de. Et là, alors que normalement seuls les élèves majeurs pouvaient participer, toi tu te retrouves au premier plan de nouveau. Et une nouvelle fois je reste sur le bord du chemin. Je sais que c'est con mais c'est comme ça. J'ai que mon amour propre pour moi et il m'empêchait de m'écraser devant le Grand Harry Potter.

- Oh Ronnie ... il est plus petit que toi le Grand Harry Potter.

- Ouais, grimaça le rouquin, mais il a une sacrée poigne. Tu m'as démonté l'épaule.

- Idiot, sourit Harry avant de redevenir sérieux. Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ? Mince Ron, tu es mon premier ami, mon meilleur ami. Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte mais t'es important pour moi.

- Je sais, enfin c'est ce que je suppose le plus souvent.

- C'est le cas. Et tu comptes aussi pour Hermione.

- Ouais, parce que je suis un imbécile et qu'elle peut me taper dessus avec un des ses gros bouquins de chevet qu'elle appelle « lecture légère ».

- Oui, mais ça c'est parce que tu le veux bien. T'es bien plus costaud qu'elle et il faut presque qu'elle monte sur un marche pied pour te frapper.

- C'est pas faux ... et puis elle est quand même un peu effrayante quand elle s'énerve. On a l'impression qu'une harpie a pris possession de son corps et qu'elle va nous mettre en pièces.

- Ouais, mais tu l'aimes bien quand même.

- Tu lui diras pas, hein ? Non parce qu'après elle serait invivable.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent d'un air complice avant d'éclater de rire. L'abcès était crevé et le venin évacué. Maintenant il n'y avait plus que du soulagement et la joie de se retrouver. Un « ces garçons » soupiré avec exaspération les fit se retourner pour voir Hermione, les bras croisés, le regard vif et le pied tapotant le sol, qui les regardait avec défi. Derrière elle, Neville essayait de ne pas s'étouffer dans son fou rire qu'il tentait de garder silencieux. Mais cela ne fonctionna pas et il se prit un regard noir de la jeune fille. Entre deux hoquets incontrôlables, il baragouina une excuse bancale avant d'effectuer une retraite stratégique à l'abri d'une armure. Ses deux camarades de dortoir s'entreregardèrent avant de s'approcher d'un bond de Hermione et de la serrer dans leurs bras. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise avant de rire elle aussi quand elle les entendit lui dire qu'ils l'adoraient même quand elle était en colère.

Et Harry se dit alors qu'avec ses amis, il se sentait prêt à affronter l'inconnu du Tournoi et les mauvaises langues l'incriminant. Il n'avait pas menti quand il avait dit à Ron qu'il était son meilleur ami. Pendant un certain temps, il avait même été son seul ami. Il se rappelait très bien des débuts familiaux parfois difficiles avec Sirius. Son père ne savait pas toujours comment s'occuper d'un garçon de six ans et lui ne savait pas comment fonctionnait une vraie famille. Et quand il avait eu besoin d'aide, ce fut vers la famille Weasley que Sirius s'était tourné. Après tout, Molly avait sept enfants, elle était la plus apte à répondre à ses questions.

Ce fut ainsi que Harry passa de temps en temps au Terrier et fit la rencontre de cette grande famille. Très rapidement Ron et lui s'étaient bien entendus. Ginny étant une _fille_, ils l'avaient souvent laissée de côté pour jouer du leur, même si cela leur était arrivé de la faire participer à leurs activités. Leur rentrée à Poudlard n'avait qu'accentué leur amitié. Et aujourd'hui, il pouvait affirmer que malgré des hauts et des bas, elle n'avait jamais été aussi forte que maintenant.


	72. Helena

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen, Connors, Moïra et Kerrian.

Béta : BettyMars

Chose promise (depuis longtemps certes…) chose due (enfin !)…. Voici un petit chapitre bonus. Après le passage obligé par la coupe de feu nous retournons sur le sujet d'il y a 3 chapitres et le titre de celui d'aujourd'hui ne trompe pas. Du moins pour une partie… une autre va vous faire crisser des dents et la troisième … elle se fait un brin nostalgique ^^ Bref je vous laisse découvrir tout ça.

Je souhaite donc une bonne rentrée à tous ceux qui reprennent demain et je vous dis à mercredi pour la suite Bon dimanche.

* * *

Phrase défi : Des jours de notre vie.

* * *

**Chapitre 71 : Helena.**

_Dimanche 6 Novembre 1994._

Ioann soupira en croisant les bras sur son torse. Il commençait à en avoir marre de tout ça. Il se jura que conversation concluante ou non, il ne garderait plus le secret une journée de plus. Et Draco lui en devait une. Car à cause de ses bêtises, il avait droit à une retenue un dimanche soir. Ah il allait entendre parler du pays le blondinet ! Pendant presque toute la semaine, du moins depuis le jour suivant le choix des Champions de la Coupe de Feu, il l'avait tanné pour qu'il aille parler avec la Dame Grise. Et depuis le mercredi, il passait son temps à lui répondre que pour cela, il faudrait déjà qu'il la trouve. Car autant Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête était un fantôme qu'on croisait assez souvent, autant l'ambassadrice spectrale de Serdaigle était bien plus effacée. Même Kerrian leur avait avoué qu'il ne la voyait pas très souvent. Mais il n'avait fallu que peu de temps à Draco pour revenir à la charge en lui disant qu'il n'avait qu'à passer par l'intermédiaire de Mimi Geignarde. Un plan d'une simplicité enfantine mais qui avait le défaut d'inclure Mimi dans l'équation. Parce qu'il n'était pas encore allé lui rendre visite depuis la rentrée et qu'elle allait le lui faire savoir à grands cris.

Sauf que bien sûr, aussi simple fut-il, ce plan avait loupé. Enfin du moins, pour l'instant. Au moment où il allait entrer dans les toilettes du fantôme, il avait été stoppé par Dolorès Ombrage qui lui avait rappelé que c'était des toilettes pour filles et qu'en petit pervers qu'il était, il n'avait pas à y poser les pieds. Il avait bien tenté de lui dire qu'il avait juste envie de passer le bonjour à son amie et qu'il n'avait pas pensé que pour cela il devait aller sur le territoire féminin. Mais cette dame au visage de crapaud n'avait rien voulu savoir de ses explications. Au contraire, elle avait haussé la voix en disant que s'il lui répondait une nouvelle fois, elle se ferait une joie de l'entrainer devant le directeur pour manquement de respect à un membre du personnel. Elle avait rajouté avec un air qui ne lui avait pas plu du tout, que ce n'était pas parce qu'il était le fils d'un professeur qu'il devait se croire au dessus des règles.

Préférant ne pas tenter le diable rose, il la laissa le réprimander avant de la regarder reprendre son chemin d'un regard morne. Il s'en était sorti une retenue et une oreille sifflante tant sa voix aigue était désagréable. Il était donc reparti en grommelant contre cette employée du Ministère hideuse et maniérée. Il s'était ensuite réfugié dans une salle de cours pour y souffler un instant. Et maintenant, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire pour parler à Helena. En effet, il était persuadé que les toilettes de Mimi étaient surveillées et qu'il ne pourrait pas les rejoindre avant quelques temps.

- Alors mini Snapy Baby, qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul dans ton coin ? Tu boudasses ?

- Peeves, soupira le garçon.

- Oooh, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu vas mourir ? Demanda avec avidité l'esprit.

- Hélas non, désolé de te décevoir.

- Dommage. Alors que fais-tu seul ?

Le Serpentard aurait aimé lui répondre qu'il voulait la paix pour réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire, mais il était sûr que Peeves resterait à l'enquiquiner rien que pour le contredire. D'un coup il écarquilla les yeux. Peut-être que c'était une chance finalement.

- En fait je me cachais.

- Oooh voilà qui est intéressant ! De qui te cachais-tu ?

- Tu ne le répèteras pas hein ?

- Moi ? Jamaiiis ! S'offusqua Peeves, un sourire avide contredisant sa réponse.

- En fait, j'étais avec Mimi et on parlait des fantômes. Sauf que j'ai dit des méchancetés sur la Dame Grise et ça n'a pas plu à Mimi. Du coup elle est partie lui dire et la chercher pour me passer un savon. Et maintenant je me cache pour qu'elle ne me trouve pas.

- Pas bien Snapy de dire des méchancetés sur les autres !

- Oui mais en même temps, elle est le seul fantôme qu'on voit presque jamais. Sérieux, si elle ne voulait pas être à Poudlard, elle aurait pu ne pas venir. C'est stupide. En plus elle représente la Maison Serdaigle, donc elle doit aider un minimum ses élèves et je suis certain qu'elle ne le fait pas. C'est une lâche à tous les coups. Une lâche qui se cache ici pour ne pas affronter le fait qu'elle n'a pas eu le cran de mourir réellement.

- Waouh ! C'est du lourd tout ça ! Bon, tu m'excuses Baby Snape, pas que ce que tu dis ne m'intéresse pas car franchement c'est croustillant, mais j'étais parti faire quelque chose de trèèès utile. Alors j'y retourne !

L'esprit partit aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé alors que Ioann pensait avec ironie qu'effectivement, ça devait être une action d'utilité publique qu'il avait prévu de faire. Mais il espérait tout de même que Peeves irait lui-même lui chercher la Dame Grise car s'il ne le faisait pas, il ne savait pas comment il pourrait lui parler. Il était persuadé que l'autre bonbon rose devait trainer pas très loin. Si jamais ça ne marchait pas, il pourrait toujours tenter auprès du fantôme de Gryffondor. Comme il l'avait dit, il était très présent. Mais il était persuadé que là non plus, il ne le trouverait pas. C'était toujours ainsi quand il désirait quelque chose. Et le Baron Sanglant était une option à éliminer. Jamais il ne lui serait d'une aide face à sa victime.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois en s'asseyant contre le mur dans un coin de la salle. Il espérait grandement que pour une fois Peeves réagisse comme il l'avait prévu car il ne comptait pas non plus coucher dans cet endroit. Et puis il n'avait pas intérêt à être en retard pour sa retenue, ce serait trop la honte sinon. Déjà que lui, fils du redoutable Severus Snape se faisant punir, c'était peu reluisant, autant ne pas en rajouter. Il laissa sa tête retomber sur ses genoux remontés avant de se tendre et de se redresser dans un claquement de dents. Il écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte que la Dame Grise se tenait devant lui, visiblement en colère et qu'elle venait très certainement de le traverser volontairement pour lui montrer sa façon de penser. Il se releva aussitôt car assis, il se trouvait bien trop petit pour affronter le fantôme.

- Alors Monsieur Snape, il parait que je suis la cible de méchancetés de votre part ? Je n'aurais jamais cru cela de vous !

- Il y a comme ça, des jours de notre vie, où on ferait mieux de rester couché, marmonna Ioann en regardant Peeves d'un œil sombre.

- T'as des progrès à faire, Snapy Chéri. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais passer à côté d'une occasion aussi belle de t'attirer des ennuis !

L'esprit ricana avant de partir pour finir la tâche qu'il s'était imposé avant de tomber sur le Serpentard. Celui-ci le regarda sautiller et disparaître avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Mais le regard sombre de la Dame Grise le fit déglutir difficilement. Bon, il fallait maintenant qu'il se dépatouille avec elle. S'il avait bien pensé son plan, il avait juste oublié un détail : comment faire parler le fantôme s'il la mettait en colère avant ? Il se promit de faire mieux la prochaine fois et de penser à ces détails avant d'agir.

- Je tiens à m'excuser de ce que j'ai pu dire sur vous, madame, je ne le pensais vraiment pas.

- Oh que si, sinon vous ne l'auriez pas dit. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que vous puissiez être aussi vénal. Votre comportement est inqualifiable et apprenez que tous les autres habitants du château seront au courant de vos dérives. Dire que nous vous avions tous pris sous notre aile.

- Attendez ! Je voulais vous voir mais je ne savais pas comment vous joindre !

- Mensonges. Mais vous êtes un homme après tout, c'est dans votre nature.

- Non, je vous jure que c'est vrai ! Je voulais demander à Mimi d'aller vous chercher mais Ombrage m'a intercepté et puni car j'allais dans les toilettes des filles. Du coup j'ai dû trouver un autre moyen de vous contacter. Je vous jure que je ne pensais pas ce que je disais. Mais j'étais persuadé que si je le disais à Peeves, il irait vous rapporter mes paroles et j'avais espoir que cela vous ferez venir.

Ioann la regarda avec ses grands yeux si intenses. Cela aurait pu être pensé comme une manigance. Après tout, combien de fois Draco lui avait dit que personne ne pouvait résister à son regard de chien triste. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas volontaire. Il avait vraiment peur de perdre l'assistance des êtres de Poudlard sur une connerie de ce genre.

- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que c'est la vérité ?

- Vous l'avez dit, ce n'est pas mon genre de faire ça. Et puis vous pouvez demander à Ombrage si elle m'a bien mis en retenue et le motif si vous voulez.

Helena le regarda avec suspicion avant de soupirer. Son air était toujours désapprobateur et Ioann se sentit mal d'avoir utilisé Peeves de cette façon.

- Je vous crois. Je réprouve ce comportement de tout cœur et j'espère réellement que vous ne tournez pas ainsi, car vous méritez bien mieux.

- Je vous le promets madame. C'était méchant ce que j'ai dit et je ne recommencerais plus jamais.

- Très bien. Maintenant que vouliez-vous me demander de si urgent pour me faire venir de cette façon si outrageante ?

- Je ... rougit Ioann en se rendant compte que ce n'était pas si urgent que ça. En fait c'est que je voulais vous parler de quelque chose. Ce n'est pas très pressé mais ça fait quelque temps que j'y pense et comme je n'avais rien à faire cet après midi, j'ai voulu en profiter.

- L'adolescence ne vous réussit pas, jeune Ioann. Vous étiez bien plus adorable quand vous n'étiez qu'un petit garçon.

- Avouez que je ne suis toujours pas bien grand non plus ... tenta-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Ne jouez pas sur les mots avec moi. Posez votre question.

- C'est un peu délicat en fait. C'est par rapport à votre mort.

- Ma mort ? Qu'a-t-elle de si spécial ? S'étonna le fantôme.

- C'est que ... en fait, je ne suis pas très sûr de bien me souvenir, mais vous êtes morte en Albanie n'est-ce pas ?

- Effectivement. Je suis morte là-bas mais j'ai préféré revenir ici quand je n'ai pu aller dans l'au-delà. Mais je ne comprends pas ce que cette information à de si important à vos yeux.

- C'est un peu compliqué en fait. C'est que j'ai entendu Albus parler des Fondateurs et des reliques qu'ils ont laissées derrière eux. Et il parlait du diadème de Rowena Serdaigle. Il disait qu'il avait disparu.

- Pourquoi cherches-tu ce diadème ? Demanda Helena avec méfiance.

- Oh je ne le cherche pas. Mais, en fait, il disait que la Fondatrice était l'une des plus mystérieuses car il n'aurait appris que très récemment qu'elle aurait eu une fille. Et comme j'ai grandi ici, je m'intéresse à l'histoire de Poudlard.

- Je ne sais pas où _Vous_ avez appris tout ça, jeune Ioann, mais sachez qu'Albus ne savait pas que la relique était un diadème. Je ne sais pas ce que vous cherchez, mais il va falloir arrêter les mensonges.

- Désolé, répondit le garçon penaud. En fait le diadème ne m'intéresse pas, il a été perdu de toute façon. Comme je vous l'ai dit, moi c'est l'histoire de Poudlard qui m'attire. Et comme d'après ce que j'ai entendu, la fille de Rowena avait été en Albanie, j'ai pensé ... enfin j'ai pensé que peut-être vous en sauriez un peu plus sur elle. Je me rends compte maintenant que c'était stupide car vous n'êtes très certainement pas de la même époque qu'elle et que l'Albanie c'est plus grand que Pré-au-Lard, donc ce serait une coïncidence si vous étiez au courant. Je vous ai dérangé pour rien.

- Jeune enfant, seule l'histoire vous intéresse ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Poudlard est ma deuxième maison depuis longtemps maintenant et son histoire me passionne, répondit Ioann en se rendant compte que c'était plus vrai qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

- Alors je vais vous raconter quelques petites choses. C'est l'histoire d'une jeune fille, elle avait tout pour être heureuse. Sauf qu'elle était la fille de l'illustre Rowena Serdaigle, et cela lui pesait plus que tout. Principalement, parce qu'elle avait grandi dans le secret. Son existence ne devait être révélée à personne sans qu'elle n'en sache la raison. Sans compter qu'elle grandissait dans l'ombre de sa mère. Elle était jalouse et quand elle fut en âge de le faire, elle voulut se venger d'elle et de ses manigances. Aussi dès qu'elle en a eu l'occasion, elle vola le diadème si précieux de sa mère et s'enfuit. Comme elle avait dissimulé sa fille, Rowena cacha la perte de cet héritage sacré. Mais un jour elle tomba malade, grièvement et malgré la perfidie de sa fille, elle la fit rechercher ardemment. Elle engagea un homme qui était profondément épris de la jeune fille pour le faire, car elle savait qu'il n'aurait de cesse de la rechercher que lorsqu'il l'aurait trouvée. Et ce fut en Albanie qu'ils se retrouvèrent. Mais elle ne voulut pas rentrer et s'enfuit de nouveau. Sauf que c'était un homme violent et jaloux et dans un geste de folie, il l'a tué dès leur rencontre suivante.

Ioann était totalement subjugué. C'était captivant de savoir qu'une telle histoire était tombée dans l'oubli au fil des siècles. Mais quand elle s'arrêta un instant comme perdue dans ses pensées, il ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Si la fille de Rowena avait été dissimulée du grand public, comment Helena pouvait-elle être au courant ? Surtout que la fin de ce récit lui était vaguement familière. Il y avait quelque chose de pas très clair là-dedans finalement.

- Avez-vous compris, jeune Enfant de Poudlard ? Demanda le fantôme d'une voix triste.

- Compris quoi ? En fait, je trouve qu'il y a des zones un peu obscures dans ce que vous avez dit. Déjà pourquoi Rowena avait caché sa fille ? Comment vous avez connu l'histoire de la fille de Serdaigle si elle était tenue secrète ?

- Pour la première question, je ne sais pas. Pour la deuxième, c'est parce que je suis une contemporaine de cette jeune fille.

- Oh, alors vous êtes morte il y a bien longtemps. Mais vous la connaissiez alors ? Vous l'avez rencontré sans savoir qui elle était où vous étiez au courant ? Ce type qui l'aimait a dit la connaître également sans savoir qui elle était non ? Vous l'avez connu dans une autre école ou ... attendez, vous avez été tuée en Albanie par un homme qui vous aimait non, s'écria Ioann en écarquillant les yeux. Vous êtes ... vous êtes ...

- Oui, jeune Ioann, je suis Helena Serdaigle, la fille de Rowena.

- Nom d'un chaudron fendu ! Il faut que je m'assoie.

Le Serpentard était totalement abasourdi. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol tout en se demandant si tout ça était vrai. Mais quand il regarda le fantôme, il sut que c'était bien la vérité et qu'il avait bien là, devant lui, la fille de la Fondatrice.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

- De quoi, jeune enfant ?

- Que votre vie n'est pas été très belle et pour votre mort violente aussi. Et puis pour ne pas avoir revu votre mère non plus.

- Oh mais je l'ai fait. C'est pour cela que je suis revenue ici. En repentance face à mes actes et parce qu'une fois mort, on voit les choses d'une toute autre façon. La notion d'importance est complètement chamboulée.

- Et votre mère, elle vous a pardonné d'avoir volé son diadème ?

- Oui. Dès qu'elle a su qu'elle était condamnée, elle m'avait déjà tout pardonné. Et même si son bien était resté en Albanie, elle ne m'en a plus jamais voulu.

- Oh, alors il est réellement perdu, le diadème. C'est dommage mais bon, je suppose que c'est mieux comme ça.

Les yeux d'Helena se voilèrent légèrement alors qu'un air torturé prenait place sur son visage translucide. Mais elle se reprit et fit un léger sourire au garçon.

- Il vaut peut-être mieux qu'il le soit enfin. Il est spécial. Il apporte une grande sagesse à celui qui le porte. Il a longtemps été convoité et finalement sa disparition n'est qu'une bénédiction. Il est tombé dans l'oubli petit à petit et plus personne ne se bat pour l'avoir, même si certains continuent de me demander si je sais où il est.

- Des curieux. Et je pense aussi que c'est une bonne chose.

Mais Ioann n'était pas sûr d'avoir suffisamment digéré l'identité du fantôme et son histoire pour apprécier les réelles fonctions de la relique. Il s'excusa une nouvelle fois auprès d'elle pour les mots peu élogieux qu'il lui avait portés et il prit congé. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air et de faire le point. Il ne parlerait à Draco que lorsque ce serait fait. Et vu l'heure avancée, ce ne serait qu'au mieux après sa punition. Pour l'heure, il emprunta quelques passages secrets et raccourcis, croisa Peeves qui se moqua de son air déconfit, persuadé qu'il avait pris l'engueulée de sa vie, et monta dans les étages à la recherche d'un lieu tranquille. Il passa dans un long corridor qu'il n'avait plus visité depuis bien des années et ne s'attarda même pas devant l'unique tapisserie du couloir. Pourtant un Troll des montagnes dansant n'était pas chose commune. Mais il continua sa route et grimpa un escalier dérobé avant d'ouvrir une trappe. Il atterrit dans une petite salle poussiéreuse en haut d'une des tours du château. Il était précisément dans les combles des quartiers des Gryffondors et il savait très bien que personne ne venait jamais là. Il s'installa dans un coin et se mit à réfléchir sur tout ce qu'il avait appris. Cette fois il ne se laisserait pas attendrir par Draco, il parlerait à son père de toute cette affaire. Car elle avait pris une dimension qu'il ne se sentait pas le courage de gérer.

Il ne réagit du temps qui passait que lorsqu'un plateau repas apparut à ses côtés. Il sourit en se disant qu'au moins il n'avait pas perdu l'aide des êtres du château. Il était même persuadé que la Dame Grise avait prévenu les elfes de le surveiller et de lui donner son repas quelque soit l'endroit où il était, si jamais il ne rejoignait pas la Grande Salle. Draco le moquait de temps en temps avec ça et il avait parfois du mal avec ce favoritisme, mais il était bien l'Enfant de Poudlard. Il ne pouvait pas le nier alors que son plat préféré diffusait des effluves appétissants. Mais il était content de ce fait car il n'avait pas vu l'heure passer et s'il avait eu le malheur de louper sa retenue, il aurait été dans de sales draps. D'ailleurs, après un regard à sa montre, il avala rapidement son dessert et se dépêcha de descendre de sa cachette. Il en avait pour un certain temps avant de pouvoir gagner le bureau qu'Ombrage avait obtenu au deuxième étage.

Et il avait bien fait de se dépêcher car il arriva pile à l'heure pour sa retenue. Après y avoir été autorisé, il entra dans la pièce mais resta figé alors que ses yeux écarquillés se posaient sur le décor tout autour de lui. Des étoffes brodées de dentelles recouvraient presque tout ce qu'il voyait. Des vases de fleurs séchées étaient dispersés un peu partout sur de petits napperons. Mais le pire était le mur entièrement disparu sous une collection démentielle d'assiettes ornementales décorées de chatons aux couleurs criardes. Ioann n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi laid que ça et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Il n'avait rien contre les chats, mais là c'était trop coloré, trop moche ... trop, tout simplement. Un petit toussotement le fit sursauter. Il se retourna pour voir Ombrage s'approcher de lui. Il ne l'avait pas vu avant, et pourtant, avec sa robe à fleurs tape à l'œil, elle ne passait pas inaperçue.

- Bonsoir Monsieur Snape.

- Bonsoir Madame.

- Asseyez-vous, susurra-t-elle en lui montrant une petite table nappée de dentelles. Vous allez copier des lignes ce soir.

Ioann soupira légèrement. Il détestait ce genre de punition. Il ne dirait pas qu'il préférait éviscérer les crapauds de son père, mais pas très loin. Il s'installa sur la chaise indiquée en regardant le parchemin et la plume d'un air morne.

- Je veux que vous écriviez la phrase suivante : _Je dois respecter les règles_.

- Combien de fois Madame ?

- Autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour que le message _rentre_.

Ioann fronça les sourcils. Jusqu'à ce que le message rentre ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Mais un autre toussotement lui ôta toute envie de chercher plus loin. Il n'était déjà pas fier d'avoir une retenue alors autant rapidement l'achever pour rejoindre son dortoir. Pourtant alors qu'il attrapait la plume, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il manquait quelque chose.

- Madame ? Je n'ai pas d'encre pour ma plume.

- Vous n'en aurez pas besoin.

Encore une réponse énigmatique qu'il préféra ne pas élucider. C'était peut-être une plume à encre intégrée. Sans plus s'éterniser, il commença donc à écrire sa punition. Pourtant, alors qu'il venait d'écrire la première ligne, il poussa un petit cri de douleur en manquant d'échapper sa plume. Surpris, il regarda le dos de sa main droite pour voir que si les mots s'étaient inscrits d'une encre rouge et brillante sur le parchemin, ils s'étaient également formés dans ses chairs. On aurait dit que les lettres avaient été tracées au scalpel. Il s'était figé en voyant la coupure brillant toujours de son sang et ne put que cligner des yeux en voyant la peau se refermer petit à petit, effaçant l'inscription, alors que sur sa main, seule une marque un peu rouge restait encore visible.

Mince, c'était quoi ça ? C'était un peu inquiétant et il devait bien reconnaitre qu'il se serait volontiers passé de cette nouvelle douleur. Il releva légèrement la tête pour voir la représentante du Ministère avant de la rebaisser vivement. Elle le regardait avec un large sourire effrayant. En un instant, il avait retrouvé le sourire de Sergueï sur le visage de ce crapaud à fleurs. Un frisson d'angoisse le parcourut avant qu'il ne prenne une forte inspiration pour se calmer. _Il_ n'était pas là, _il_ était enfermé en prison et personne ne lui voulait de mal. Après avoir fermé un instant les yeux, il se remit à sa punition. Mais cette fois il lâcha la plume sous la douleur cuisante qui saisit sa main. Ecarquillant les yeux, il remarqua que l'inscription était revenue. Il trembla légèrement en voyant la blessure se refermer à nouveau, ne laissant que quelques perles de sang sur sa peau et une marque d'un rouge un peu plus vif.

Un toussotement le reprit à l'ordre et il rattrapa prestement la plume pour écrire rapidement quelques nouvelles lignes. Au bout de la cinquième, sa main le brulait réellement alors qu'il regardait ses chairs se ressouder avec un peu moins de facilité. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup plus longtemps pour comprendre que l'encre rouge, qu'il avait cru intégrée à la plume, n'était en fait que son propre sang, directement ponctionné sur sa main en même temps qu'il écrivait. Il ne savait pas comment mais il était sûr de ça. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour éviter aux larmes, qui inondaient ses yeux, de s'échapper. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ombrage lui infligeait cela alors qu'il n'avait pas fait un gros écart au règlement. Certes les toilettes des filles étaient interdites aux garçons, mais Mimi Geignarde était son amie et elle ne quittait que rarement son domaine sanitaire. Il reconnaissait qu'il n'allait pas souvent la voir car elle était un peu soûlante. Mais il ne voyait pas en quoi cela méritait d'avoir la main déchirée de cette façon.

Même Maugrey, qui pourtant lui faisait comprendre à chaque regard ce qu'il pensait des choix passés de son père, ne lui avait jamais fait mal ainsi. Il trouvait que c'était démesuré par rapport à sa faute et se demanda ce qu'il prendrait lorsque la faute serait plus grave. A moins que ce soit réellement un manquement important au règlement et qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Après tout, combien de coups de ceintures avait-il pris pour pleurnicher comme un bébé ? Il avait sûrement oublié certaines choses avec les années et il n'avait plus la notion de gravité. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. Il ne savait plus où était le vrai du faux, le raisonnable de l'insensé ... il était perdu.

Il ne put retenir une larme de glisser sur sa joue alors que sa main engourdie par la douleur tremblait de plus en plus. Il avait du mal à tenir cette maudite plume mais également à se concentrer. Il essayait de contrer les souvenirs lointains qui lui revenaient violement en mémoire. Il ne se rendit pas compte du temps qui passait tant il était concentré à faire abstraction de tout ce qui n'était pas son parchemin. Il avait juste l'impression d'être un faible qui n'arrivait pas à se contenir et il eut honte de lui. Les paroles de James Dawson sur sa confiance en lui furent balayées très rapidement dans un coin de sa tête. Celles de son père et de Charlie les rejoignirent prestement alors que Ioann se promettait de ne jamais parler de cette retenue à personne. Le faire aurait été lâche et il ne voulait plus l'être. Sauf qu'une nouvelle fois, la panique et la souffrance lui avaient fait perdre toute notion de bon sens. Et c'est dans cette détermination négative, qu'il puisa son courage pour continuer à écrire ces mots qui n'avaient plus vraiment de sens pour lui vu la démesure du contexte.

o0o

Pendant ce temps là, Milo était assis sur son canapé et sirotait un bon chocolat chaud. Oh, il en prenait rarement mais ce soir, il accompagnait son invité. En effet, un peu après le souper, Kerrian était venu frapper à sa porte. Il était content d'avoir passé une journée calme car il pouvait ainsi discuter correctement avec lui. Comme il n'avait plus le droit de boire du café après une certaine heure et qu'il commençait à en avoir sa claque de boire des infusions, il avait opté pour un laitage. La soirée avait tranquillement commencé par des banalités peu dérangeantes. Ils avaient parlé des évènements de la semaine avec le choix des Champions et le début du Tournoi avant qu'un silence un peu lourd ne s'installe. Le journaliste savait que le jeune voulait lui parler de quelque chose de spécial mais il préférait le laisser venir plutôt que de lui tirer les vers du nez. Le garçon devait apprendre à s'ouvrir de lui-même, même s'il avait déjà fait le premier pas en venant vers lui.

- Monsieur Gabrilov, comment vous ... enfin c'est que ...

- Kerrian, je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Milo comme tout le monde et de me tutoyer. J'ai l'impression d'être un vieux crouton quand tu me dis vous.

- Désolé, répondit le Serdaigle gêné. Mais Lucius vous ... t'appelle Milovan et te vouvoie souvent.

- Oui, parce qu'il aime bien faire dans le solennel et la poudre aux yeux, mais dans l'intimité, il utilise aussi mon diminutif.

- Intimité ?

- Alors non, pas celle-là, rigola le Russe. Dieu me garde de penser à lui de cette façon là. Je tiens encore à ma vie et je veux nullement finir émasculé par lui ou Narcissa.

- Narcissa est une femme très gentille, mais pour l'avoir vu la nuit de l'attaque, je confirme qu'il ne vaut mieux pas tenter de la mettre en colère.

- Narcissa est une femme époustouflante. Elle a un cœur énorme de maman géniale. Mais elle est loin d'être une faible femme. Une vraie battante doublée d'un serpent rusé. Tout comme son mari, il vaut mieux ne pas être de ses ennemis. Si je n'étais pas gay, je pense que j'aurais pu succomber à une femme comme elle. En fait, elle me rappelle Ivanna, la mère de Ioann, par bien des égards. Elle non plus elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. C'était un petit bout de femme qui avait tout d'une grande.

- Comment est-elle morte ? Je n'ai jamais osé le demander à Ioann.

- Elle a fait une crise cardiaque.

- Oh. Mais elle était jeune pourtant !

- Oui, mais son cœur avait une malformation. Tout comme sa propre mère, elle est partie très vite.

- En tout cas, j'ai vu des photos et elle était très belle. Et elle avait l'air très gentille.

- Elle l'était. Elle avait un cœur énorme et une volonté de fer. Une volonté à toute épreuve. Tu sais, elle a rapidement flashé sur Severus. Bien que je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. Aujourd'hui, quand on le rencontre, il est revêche, froid, terrifiant, n'a pas un physique avantageux et après une journée à proximité des émanations de chaudrons, sa chevelure est un peu huileuse. Mais à l'époque c'était encore pire. Il avait en plus les dents jaunes, les cheveux dégoulinants de graisse et un caractère à chier.

- Eurk. Elle était folle ?

- De lui oui. Que veux-tu, l'amour ne se justifie pas. Oh par la suite, il s'est amélioré en prenant un peu plus soin de lui. Iva lui faisait du chantage sexuel pour ça. Et avec l'arrivée de Ioann, il a définitivement adopté le shampoing et la brosse à dents hebdomadaire. Il ne pouvait pas lui inculquer les bases de l'hygiène sans faire lui-même des efforts. Mais pour en revenir à ce que je te disais, Severus n'était pas si ouvert aux choses de l'amour qu'elle l'aurait cru. Il a fallu qu'elle s'accroche avant de le faire flancher. Car même s'il avait lui aussi eu une sorte de coup de foudre, ce n'était pas dans ses mœurs et il rejetait tout ça. Elle n'était pas très grande. Pas petite mais entre Sev' et moi, elle le paraissait. Par contre elle avait un de ces caractères ... t'imagine même pas ce qu'elle était capable de nous faire faire sans qu'on ne voit rien venir. Sûr que si elle avait été à Poudlard, elle aurait aussi fini à Serpentard.

- Si elle n'était pas morte et qu'elle avait rencontré Narcissa, vous ... tu crois qu'elles se seraient entendues ?

- Au début elles auraient peut-être été un peu sur leurs gardes car la famille Malfoy n'a pas toujours été ce qu'elle est maintenant. Mais je suis certain qu'avec le temps, elles se seraient alliées pour tous nous faire tourner en bourrique.

- Les Malfoy étaient différents ?

- Oui. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler. Je t'ai parlé d'Ivanna parce que Ioann n'a que peu de souvenirs et que c'était ma petite sœur. Pour le reste, il faudra voir directement avec Draco.

- Ouais, on verra plus tard alors, parce que même si c'est mon ami, je ne sais pas s'il serait content que je parle de ça avec lui. Mais je croyais que vous n'étiez pas de la famille de Ioann, biologiquement parlant je veux dire.

- C'est le cas.

- Mais tu as dis que c'était ... oh ... petite sœur _de cœur_, c'est ça ?

- Oui, c'était en fait ma meilleure amie. Nous habitions dans la même rue. Un quartier de vieux dont nous étions les seuls enfants. Malgré nos trois ans d'écarts, on était toujours fourré ensemble. Jusqu'à l'adolescence où nous avons pris des routes différentes. Nous n'avions pas les mêmes centres d'intérêts et j'avoue que pour plaire à mes copains, je me suis éloigné de la « gamine » comme ils disaient. Et à Durmstrang, c'était pire. Très peu de filles étaient admises à l'époque et celles qui l'étaient, n'étaient pas traitées sur le même pied d'égalité que les garçons. Soit elles étaient des garçons manqués, soit elles étaient considérées comme des faibles et n'étaient intéressantes que lorsqu'elles étaient en âge de satisfaire leurs camarades.

- C'est horrible !

- Oui, maintenant ça a évolué. Il n'y a toujours pas une grande quantité de filles dans cette école mais au moins, leurs droits sont reconnus.

- Et Ivanna ?

- Oh, elle avait du caractère, comme je t'ai dit. Elle a bien eu un peu de mal au début mais après elle s'est imposée. Comme pour les autres, les garçons ne s'occupaient pas beaucoup d'elle, mais lorsqu'elle a commencé à avoir quelques formes féminines, elle a attiré leur attention. A ce moment là, je m'étais déjà éloigné d'elle. J'ai appris par la suite que peu de temps après son quinzième anniversaire, elle avait tenu en respect un des pires chauds lapins de sa promotion. Ce qui lui avait valu une petite réputation de rebelle. Mais après, plus personne ne l'embêtait.

- On est loin de retrouver ce caractère chez Ioann, sourit Kerrian.

- Les conditions ne sont pas les mêmes. Il y a bien trop d'incertitudes dans le cœur de mon filleul pour ça. Mais je ne désespère pas de le voir évoluer maintenant qu'il est suivi psychologiquement. Enfin, je regrette tout de même de mettre éloigné d'elle, car finalement, j'ai vite perdu mes contacts avec mes prétendus copains. J'ai un peu galéré après ma sortie de Durmstrang. J'ai créché à droite et à gauche pendant plus d'un an. Par contre, quand je me suis posé, ça ne faisait pas une semaine que j'avais emménagé dans ma cage à poule qu'Iva est venue me voir. Elle avait un panier rempli de victuailles et prétendait vouloir fêter ma nouvelle indépendance. En fait, elle savait que j'avais été mis à la porte depuis un moment mais comme je te l'ai dit, on s'était éloigné. C'est quand ça a commencé à dégénérer chez elle qu'elle a tenté de me joindre et ce jour là, elle m'avait fourni de quoi faire un repas correct sans que mon orgueil ne soit égratigné.

- C'était une excellente amie, murmura Kerrian. Et quand elle a su que tu étais homo ?

- C'est la seule, à l'époque, qui ait su pour mes préférences sexuelles sans me regarder de travers ou avec dégout, pas même une seule seconde. Je crois qu'en fait elle l'avait deviné et qu'elle attendait juste d'en avoir la confirmation. Elle avait un sixième sens très pointu. Quand elle a été majeure et que son demi frère l'a mise à la porte, c'est tout naturellement qu'elle est venu chez moi. Heureusement, entre temps j'avais réussi à mettre de l'argent de côté pour louer un appartement plus grand.

- Son demi-frère ?

- Sergueï Soloviev, tu as dû en entendre parler car il a essayé de récupérer la garde de Ioann il y a quelque mois et cela a fait un scandale dans la presse.

- Oh oui, effectivement. Un sale type.

- Oui. Et crois moi que si Ioann et son innocence d'enfant n'avaient pas été dans l'équation, il serait mort depuis longtemps. Entre Severus et moi, puis Lucius et Narcissa, je te promets qu'il aurait souffert pour tout ce qu'il a fait.

- Je le comprends très bien.

- Je suppose que tu en veux aussi beaucoup à Madame Mangin. C'est normal.

- Ce n'est pas du tout dans la même catégorie que pour Soloviev !

- Je sais. Ce qu'il a fait à Io est inqualifiable. Mais le harcèlement mental qu'elle t'a fait subir n'en est pas moins négligeable.

- C'était des fois difficile, mais ça fait longtemps que je n'attends plus grand-chose. Et puis maintenant j'ai la possibilité de lui montrer qu'elle avait tort et que je ne suis pas rien.

- Tu n'es pas rien, affirma Milo férocement. Un enfant n'est jamais _rien_. Bien au contraire.

- Je ne suis pas grand-chose, sinon mes parents ne m'auraient pas abandonné.

- Kerrian, je ne sais pas ce que tes parents ont vécu pour devoir se séparer de toi si tôt mais s'ils l'ont fait c'était certainement dans l'espoir que tu aies une vie meilleure que celle qu'ils pouvaient d'offrir. Ça n'a pas fonctionné comme ils l'auraient voulu et tu as dû en souffrir au fil des ans. Mais tu n'es et tu ne seras jamais insignifiant.

- C'est ce que vous dites mais ça ne change rien à ce qui s'est passé avant.

- Je sais. Mais maintenant tu as des amis et des alliés. Crois-moi quand je te dis que tu pourras toujours compter sur Lucius, Narcissa, Severus, Poppy, Minerva ou moi-même. Je ne peux pas parler pour les autres, mais je ne dois pas être très loin de la vérité quand je t'affirme que les Malfoy doivent te considérer comme un autre neveu, que Minerva t'a pris sous son aile et que Severus te protègera si besoin est.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que le professeur le fasse réellement. Il ne m'apprécie pas énormément.

- Tu te trompes. Il ne le montre pas car il a été un peu désarçonné par ton arrivée rapide dans la famille. Vois-tu, cela coïncidait avec ma rupture douloureuse d'avec mon ex. Il était alors très tourné vers moi pour me soutenir. Sans compter Ioann qu'il veillait comme du lait sur le feu depuis sa fugue. Ça a fait beaucoup pour lui certainement. Mais cela ne change rien au fait qu'il a eu largement le temps de se faire à ta présence. Comme souvent, il reste discret dans ses actions et n'avouera pas facilement qu'il t'a souvent à l'œil pour vérifier que tu t'es bien intégré et que ton niveau scolaire est bon.

- Oh. Je ne savais pas.

- Il faut bien le connaître pour savoir ce qu'il cache.

Le silence retomba sur eux alors que le plus jeune essayait de digérer tout ça. Il était venu pour parler avec le journaliste de certains de ses doutes et il était totalement déboussolé alors qu'il n'en avait abordé aucun. Milo avait-il raison quand il disait qu'il avait été accepté par Snape, McGonagall ou lui ? Etait-il réellement devenu un membre de cœur de cette grande famille ? Il était un peu perdu. Lui qui était orphelin de naissance et qui n'avait jamais eu la chance d'être adopté, avait dû mal à croire à tout ça. Pourtant, Ioann et Draco le prouvaient : pas besoin de sang ni de papiers officiels pour être une famille. Une sourde chaleur s'embrasa dans son cœur. Avait-il le droit d'espérer que rien ne lui retirerait tout ceci ? Tout paraissait si simple alors que rien ne l'était. Parce qu'il n'était pas habitué à vivre ainsi. Ne jamais compter sur personne pour ne pas avoir à souffrir. C'était la devise qu'il s'était forgé au fil des ans. Et pourtant, il savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait plus s'éloigner de Draco, Ioann ou Neville sans avoir mal car il s'était déjà trop accroché.

- Milo ?

- Oui ?

- Tu ... comment tu as su que tu étais homo ?

- Question facile. Les décolletés des filles me laissaient froid alors que dans les douches j'avais dû mal à ne pas être excité par quelques poils dépassant des slips de mes camarades masculins. Enfin, c'était avant que mon cerveau n'accepte ça et que mes yeux baissent d'un étage pour tenter de voir ce que ces slips cachaient.

- Oh, effectivement, c'était assez radical.

- Oui. Et toi, comment tu l'as su ?

- Quand je me suis mis à rêver d'hommes nus se faisant un câlin et que je me réveillais au garde à vous, rougit le garçon.

- Comment l'as-tu pris ?

- J'ai tenté de refouler ça et de regarder les filles de mon collège. Mais elles ne m'excitaient pas du tout. Parfois j'étais même un peu dégouté d'imaginer l'une d'elles dans mes bras. Alors je me suis résolu au fait que j'étais attiré par les garçons. Mais c'était pas facile.

- Ce n'est jamais facile d'accepter ça.

- Draco et Ioann n'ont pas eu de problème pourtant, et ils sont hétéros, ironisa Kerrian.

- Ce n'est pas pareil. Ils avaient cinq et six ans quand ils ont été confrontés à ça avec moi. A cet âge là, on accepte facilement les choses même si elles ne sont pas courantes. En plus, à l'époque, seul Severus était au courant, il fallait donc garder le secret. C'est devenu un jeu pour eux. S'ils avaient été plus âgés, ils auraient sûrement eu plus de mal. Toi et moi n'avons pas eu ces facilités. Et l'acceptation était donc plus douloureuse.

- C'est vrai. Mais maintenant que j'ai accepté que j'étais différent des autres, le plus dur est de voir les couples s'afficher alors que moi je dois me cacher. Et puis ...

- Et puis ?

- Non rien.

- Kerrian, je peux comprendre, tu le sais. Alors explique-moi ce qui te tracasse.

- Je fais comment pour savoir qui est comme moi ? Parce que je ne peux pas aller vers un mec qui me plait, le draguer et découvrir qu'il est hétéro !

- Et bien, je dirais que ça viendra avec l'expérience.

- Oui, mais à Poudlard, tout le monde connaît tout le monde, ou presque. Si je fais ça, tout le monde saura pour ma tare et après ça sera l'horreur, comme quand j'ai été changé de foyer.

- Déjà, ce n'est pas une tare, sors toi ça de l'esprit. Tu es un garçon qui aime d'autres garçons. Et alors ? Ce n'est pas nouveau. Cela fait des siècles et des siècles que ça existe, même chez les plus grands et dans n'importe quel pays. C'était juste couvert par un mariage de convenance malgré quelques amants plus ou moins discrets. Et encore, dans la Grèce antique ou du temps des Romains, des pharaons ou des Samouraïs, c'était bien plus flagrant et affiché. Maintenant c'est vrai qu'ici ce n'est pas le lieu idéal pour tenter des expériences. C'est très certainement frustrant quand on voit les plus âgés faire leurs premiers pas amoureux en toute liberté. Quand tu auras dix sept ans, tout sera différent, tu pourras sortir dans des lieux gays où tu ne seras pas jugé. Je sais que pour un adolescent aux hormones travailleuses, ça ne doit pas être facile à avaler, mais il va falloir que tu brides tes envies.

Milo le regarda se renfrogner avec amusement. Il était également passé par là car à Durmstrang, ce n'était même pas la peine de penser à toucher un autre garçon sans subir les pires tortures. C'était dans les mœurs de l'époque. Un homme se devait d'être viril et l'homosexualité, pourtant peu révélée en ces temps, était un vice qu'il fallait éradiquer. Il n'avait fait ses premières armes que pendant les vacances scolaires. Il avait travaillé très tôt pour gagner rapidement un peu d'argent de poche et dès qu'il avait été majeur, il avait commencé quelques excursions dans certains quartiers plus adaptés à ses besoins. Il se rappelait d'ailleurs avoir perdu très rapidement sa virginité lors de sa deuxième soirée en boite. Oh, il n'était pas très fier de ça car il y avait des endroits bien plus adaptés pour cela que les toilettes sales d'un établissement glauque. Ce souvenir lui fit se promettre mentalement de faire en sorte que ça n'arrive pas à Kerrian. L'été prochain, il se débrouillerait pour l'emmener en balade et lui faire découvrir ce monde et ses dangers. Il ferait en sorte qu'il ne vive pas les mêmes erreurs que lui tout en lui ouvrant quelques horizons différents.

- C'est comment la première fois ?

Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais Milo l'entendit quand même. Il s'empêcha de grimacer pour ne pas donner de fausses idées au garçon. Il n'était pas forcément un bon exemple pour répondre à cette question. Douloureux ? Pas assez rapide ? Honteux ? Qu'était-il censé lui dire pour le rassurer sans non plus romancer ?

- C'est différent d'une personne à l'autre. Tout dépend du cadre, de ton partenaire et bien sûr de qui fait quoi. Je ne te cache pas que ma première fois a été catastrophique. Le lieu ne s'y prêtait pas, l'autre était trop bourré et personnellement j'aurais préféré l'être plus. J'ai d'ailleurs attendu plusieurs mois avant de m'y remettre. Le souvenir était trop impérissable pour que je comprenne pourquoi le sexe faisait tant d'adeptes. J'ai fait plus attention la deuxième fois. Oh, ce n'était pas ce qu'on appelle le coup du siècle, mais c'était suffisant pour m'inciter à recommencer. Il m'a fallu un certain temps pour comprendre réellement le bien qu'on peut en retirer. Si j'ai un conseil à te donner, prend ton temps. Autant pour trouver la personne que pour sauter le pas. Ce ne sera que meilleur. Vouloir aller trop vite et brûler les étapes ne donne pas de bons résultats.

- Oh.

Kerrian avait l'impression que son visage avait subi une forte combustion. Déjà il avait été choqué d'avoir osé poser cette question là. C'était sorti tout seul et il avait espéré qu'il l'ait murmuré trop doucement pour être entendu. Mais maintenant, après que le journaliste lui ait expliqué tout ça, il ne savait plus où se mettre. Il n'avait aucune réelle notion du sexe entre hommes. Il était attiré par les garçons, rêvait parfois d'un moment excitant avec un autre mais au delà des caresses, il ne savait pas trop dans quoi il s'engageait. Acheter des revues spécialisées alors qu'il était en foyer et surveillé par cette idiote de Mangin n'était pas une solution envisageable. Il était content d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui en parler mais là il ne se sentait pas à l'aise pour creuser un peu plus. Après tout, quelques mois plus tôt il était seul. Il n'avait pas encore l'habitude de pouvoir faire confiance sur ce plan là.

Il sursauta avant de rougir violemment lorsqu'il vit son professeur de potions entrer en claquant la porte de l'appartement. Bordel, était-il maudit ? Déjà qu'il s'était engagé dans une conversation délicate, voilà que Severus les surprenait. Sitôt que Milo lui reporte leur discussion et il allait mourir de honte. Il se tassa un peu plus au fond de son fauteuil. Ses oreilles bouillaient tant son visage s'était gorgé de sang. Le journaliste le regarda faire avec un léger sourire alors que Severus plissait des yeux. S'il s'était posé la question, maintenant il avait une petite idée du pourquoi le Serdaigle était là. Un besoin de parler entre homos. Il avait beau accepter cette situation sans être dégouté ou autre, il n'avait aucune envie de parler de ce genre de choses avec eux.

- Bonsoir Sev', quel bon vent t'amène chez moi ? Ricana Milo face à son attitude.

- Cinq jours. Elle est là depuis cinq jours et je n'ai qu'une envie : qu'elle reparte dans son Ministère !

- Oh, tu parles de Dolorès ?

- Oui, d'_elle_ !

- Qu'a-t-elle donc fait ?

- Tu veux dire en plus d'être ici, d'essayer d'évincer Minerva pour mieux tenter de contrôler l'école et de laisser entendre qu'une grande évaluation du corps enseignant allait être réalisée ?

- Oui voilà, qu'a-t-elle donc fait en plus de toutes ces broutilles ?

Severus fusilla Milo. Le Russe s'amusait de la situation alors qu'il n'y avait rien de drôle. Il ne devait pas encore avoir réalisé l'ampleur de la situation.

- Elle a mis Ioann en retenue.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Demanda le journaliste, maintenant plus sérieux.

- Il allait entrer dans les toilettes des filles alors que c'est un garçon.

- Et c'est tout ? Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas bien, mais de là à le coller. Il y a un grand pas.

- Un pas qu'Ombrage n'a pas peur de passer. Surtout que d'après ce que j'ai compris, il comptait juste aller voir son amie fantôme qui ne quitte pas ses toilettes depuis sa mort. Enfin presque, car pour aller roucouler avec son copain dans les vestiaires du terrain de Quidditch, là elle change de canalisation. Bref, un avertissement, voire quelques points en moins à la rigueur, mais lui donner une retenue !

- Voilà pourquoi je n'aime pas les femmes ... que des mégères !

- Et bien, je sens que Poppy va apprécier ce qualificatif et qu'elle va être très gentille avec toi quand elle fera ton contrôle, ricana Severus.

- Sauf si elle ne le sait pas.

- Parce que tu crois que je ne vais rien dire ? Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça depuis le temps.

- Sale type, grogna Milo en grimaçant.

- Mais non mais non. Tu pourras dire cela une fois que Minerva et Narcissa seront également au courant.

- Connard.

- Tu tu tu, pas de gros mots devant les gosses, tu as oublié ?

- Et alors, il a quinze ans, je pense qu'il en a entendu d'autres avant.

- Ce n'est pas une raison. Une règle est une règle, dixit Ombrage.

Severus prit place sur le canapé en gardant une place sécuritaire entre Milo et lui. Cette petite discussion lui avait fait du bien. Il avait été furieux de savoir la raison de la retenue de son fils. Que Ioann soit puni ne le dérangeait pas s'il l'avait mérité. Après tout, comme tout adolescent, il devait apprendre où étaient les limites. Mais quand la raison était aussi futile que celle invoquée par Ombrage, il trouvait ça révoltant. Et visiblement cela avait perturbé le garçon car il n'était pas venu au repas. Il était descendu aux cuisines pour demander aux elfes de lui apporter à manger et avait été soulagé de savoir qu'ils l'avaient déjà fait et que le garçon avait fini tout son plateau. Au moins n'avait-il pas l'estomac vide pour sa retenue. Par contre, il ne savait pas s'il devait aller l'attendre devant la Salle Commune des Serpentards ou laisser passer comme n'importe quel autre élève. C'était difficile d'être père dans l'école de son fils. Car il y avait un fossé entre ce que son cœur voulait et ce que sa conscience professionnelle lui dictait. Il se décida pour ne rien faire mais vérifier au prochain cours avec lui que tout était bon.

- Sinon, de quoi parliez-vous ? Demanda-t-il avant de se gifler mentalement.

Merlin, il ne voulait pas savoir ce dont ils avaient discuté avant son arrivée. Et il le voulait encore moins quand le visage de Kerrian subissit une nouvelle combustion instantanée. Le pauvre gosse s'était tassé un peu plus dans son fauteuil et semblait prier pour que rien ne filtre. Sûr que cette discussion avait été poussée. Et cela lui confirma que non, il ne voulait pas savoir.

- On parlait des joueurs de Quidditch qu'on trouvait les plus bandants.

- Merci, je me serais passé de cette dernière précision.

- C'est toi qui a demandé. Et on est tombé d'accord sur quelques uns. Merwyn Finwick des Tornades, Galvin Dorkins des Canons et Finbar Quigley des Catapultes sont à tomber. Kerrian ajoute à la liste Krum mais je le trouve trop jeune pour moi. Par contre, je lui disais que Darren O'Hare des Crécelles avait été une bombe sexuelle en son temps et que j'aurais bien aimé me glisser dans son lit.

- Il est tout ce qu'il y a d'hétéro et toi tu n'étais qu'un gosse quand il a pris sa retraite. Si tu cherches dans les joueurs mûrs mais pas trop, pourquoi pas Verpey ?

- O'Hare a toujours un charme fou malgré les années, ce qui n'est pas le cas de ce m'as-tu vu de fête foraine. Il a été sportivement bon à une époque mais son côté pénible est un peu indigeste à la longue. Et puis franchement, on n'irait pas ensemble du tout. Je suis bien plus beau que lui. J'aurais l'air de me trimbaler ma tache personnelle.

- Tout de suite les grands mots. Vu sa popularité, il semblerait qu'il soit toujours séduisant auprès de bien des femmes. Bon, il est assez agaçant je te l'accorde et surtout hétéro mais personne n'est parfait ... même pas toi, narcissique pervers.

- Alors avant que tu ne continues sur cette voie, sache déjà que chez les homos, les canons ne tirent pas de boulets. Je ne peux donc que coucher avec une bombe. Ensuite ce type me sort par les trous de nez. Mince, tu passes ton temps à me dire que je ne suis qu'un gosse, mais à côté de lui, j'ai l'impression d'être un vieux sage tellement il est superficiel et immature !

Le rire de Kerrian leur fit tourner la tête. Le garçon, qui s'était fait oublié lors de la conversation, n'avait pu résister au fou rire qui lui montait. Milo avait détourné la question pour ne pas répondre la vérité au professeur tout en détendant l'atmosphère avec ses élucubrations. Oh il avait bien rougi une nouvelle fois en l'entendant parler de son attirance pour Viktor. Bon, le bulgare était brut de décoffrage, peu avenant et avare de mots, mais il n'y pouvait rien il lui trouvait quelque chose de très attirant. Et les rêves de ces dernières nuits le lui confirmaient largement. Mais une fois qu'il avait remarqué qu'aucun des deux adultes ne faisait de cas de sa gêne, il n'avait pu qu'apprécier leur conversation. Ioann avait raison, ils avaient une façon de se chercher des poux qui était très amusante.

- Et bien, Monsieur Wise, j'ai comme l'impression que tout cela vous amuse grandement, renifla Severus avec son air bougon.

- Euh, je suis désolé professeur.

- Excuses refusées.

- Sev' ... , coupa Milo en fronçant les sourcils.

- Quoi ? Je ne vais pas accepter des excuses alors qu'elles n'ont pas lieu d'être, si ? Etant donné que nous risquons de nous croiser très souvent dans les mois à venir vu vos relations avec mon fils et mon filleul, il va falloir que vous appreniez à prendre les choses au second degré. Ce n'était pas un reproche mais une constatation.

- Oh. C'est que j'ai toujours l'impression que vous ne m'appréciez pas, alors je préfère assurer mes arrières.

- Alors rassurez-vous, votre impression est fausse. J'avoue qu'au départ je vous ai un peu regardé de haut mais ce n'est plus le cas depuis un certain temps. Mais je pense que vous comprendrez que je ne peux pas aller contre ma réputation. Bien, je vais vous laisser finir votre _disséquage_ de la gente masculine sportive et je retourne à ma ronde professorale.

- N'enlève pas trop de points Sevy chéri, tu sais bien que si les sabliers sont dans le négatifs, ils se détraquent.

- Je n'enlève que le nécessaire. Oh, Monsieur Wise, le couvre feu est proche et nous avons une sorcière particulièrement zélée dans le château, aussi ne puis-je que vous conseiller de ne pas attendre beaucoup plus longtemps pour partir d'ici. Il faut un certain temps pour regagner votre Salle Commune.

- Oui professeur.

- Dernière chose, que ce soit chez ce crétin ou au Manoir, vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom. Il est évident que dans toutes autres situations globalement scolaires, ce favoritisme est strictement exclu.

Sans attendre de réponse, Severus partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé laissant un Russe amusé et un adolescent presque choqué. Il savait que le garçon aurait du mal à assimiler cette proposition mais il espérait que cela lui prouverait qu'il ne lui était pas hostile et qu'il l'acceptait dans son sillage. Après tout, Ioann était très proche de lui, tout comme Draco, il serait donc amené à le rencontrer très souvent même en dehors des périodes scolaires. En attendant, il fut déçu de ne pas croiser son fils lors de son retour de retenue. Le trouver à l'improviste l'aurait satisfait sans paraître suspect.

Mais il ne sut pas que son fils l'avait sciemment évité en prenant un autre chemin lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu. Ioann n'avait pas envie de lui parler. Ni à lui, ni à personne. Il avait prévu de dire à ses amis qu'il était fatigué avant de s'enterrer dans son lit. Cette retenue avait été horrible et sa main malmenée pulsait douloureusement dans sa poche. Pourtant en la regardant quelques minutes plus tôt, Ombrage lui avait fait remarquer avec un air déçu qu'elle n'avait pas encore réussi à se faire comprendre la leçon et qu'elle comptait sur la prochaine retenue, qu'elle ne manquerait pas de lui imposer rapidement, pour y remédier. Il n'avait pas compris ce que cela signifiait réellement et n'avait pas envie de le savoir. Il voulait juste oublier cette soirée et surtout ne plus jamais se faire chopper par _Elle_.


	73. Retenues

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen, Connors, Moïra et Kerrian.

Béta : BettyMars

Et oui et oui, les retenues d'Ombrage commencent … sur Io… mais bon, je dois quand même avouer que ma beta voulait que je mettre Ioann (ou Draco ou les deux) en Champions… je lui ai épargné ça … du coup fallait bien que je lui fasse autre chose… une année sans rien, après tout ce qu'il avait eu avant, ça l'aurait complètement déboussolé le pauvre lol. Mais en attendant, il a tout de même appris certaines choses importantes sur le diadème de Serdaigle et ce n'est pas négligeable :) Pour le chapitre d'aujourd'hui … et bien je vous laisse découvrir et j'attends vos réactions :)

Bonne journée, bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain.

* * *

Phrase défi : Une réflexion à propos d'un chien nommé Châtaigne.

* * *

**Chapitre 72 : Retenues.**

_Lundi 7 Novembre 1994._

Ioann venait de finir son dernier cours et il en était soulagé. La veille, le couvre-feu n'avait pas encore sonné qu'il dormait déjà profondément. Dès son retour de retenue, il s'était enterré dans son lit et comme les émotions de la journée avaient été assez intenses, il s'était endormi plus vite qu'un chaton non sevré. Il n'avait pas vu les regards inquiets de ses camarades, tout comme il n'avait pas vu son frère venir s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Le matin, par contre, il s'était réveillé très tôt et en bien meilleure forme. La punition de la veille était encore cuisante, mais comme il ne comptait pas se faire avoir une nouvelle fois, il avait préféré la mettre de côté et ne jamais révéler ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Il s'était promis de ne dire que la partie où il avait copié des lignes. Personne n'avait besoin de savoir que c'était avec son sang et dans sa chair.

Il n'avait que très peu réfléchi en se réveillant, car l'affaire Serdaigle, après une nuit de sommeil, lui avait éclaté à la figure. Il s'était aussitôt levé, avait sauté dans ses chaussons et s'était précipité dans le lit de son frère. Celui-ci s'était réveillé en sursaut face à tant de brusquerie et fut surpris de le voir lancer un sort d'intimité. Mais quand il lui eut raconté ce qu'il avait appris, Draco s'était parfaitement réveillé et ils avaient longuement discuté. Mais le blond avait tout de même limité leur joie en signalant qu'ils savaient qui était la fille de Rowena, mais qu'il y n'avait plus aucune trace du diadème. Ioann lui stipula, qu'au moment où Helena avait confirmé sa disparition définitive, elle avait eu un comportement étrange. Sur le coup il ne l'avait pas remarqué mais après réflexion, ça le laissait perplexe.

Maintenant, alors qu'Owen lui demandait s'il se joignait à lui pour aller à la bibliothèque, il se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de garder cette information pour lui. Si cela avait été le cas, il aurait passé la fin d'après midi avec ses amis et non à se torturer l'esprit pour trouver comment aborder le sujet avec la Dame Grise. « Il faut battre le fer tant qu'il est chaud » avait dit Draco. On voyait bien que ce n'était pas lui qui allait devoir parler avec le fantôme de ce foutu diadème alors qu'il lui avait explicitement dit qu'il s'en moquait. Maudit soit son frère. Lui, il aurait préféré tout raconter à son père et le laisser se débrouiller tout seul. Sauf que Draco lui avait fait remarquer que si Severus allait parler à Helena, elle serait blessée qu'il ait trahi ses paroles ainsi. Aussi, c'était à lui d'aller quérir des informations sur cette affaire vu qu'il était celui qui avait fait les premières démarches. Ensuite seulement ils pourraient aller voir le professeur.

Et Ioann se sentait assez énervé de ceci alors qu'il déclinait l'offre de ses camarades pour partir dans une autre direction. Il avait l'intention de régler ça au plus vite et donc de le faire maintenant. Il ne comptait pourtant pas recommencer les bêtises de la veille. Aussi cette fois, il se dirigea prestement vers les cuisines. Après avoir longuement réfléchi en cours d'histoire de la Magie, il en était arrivé à la conclusion, qu'il ferait appel aux elfes pour trouver Helena. Plus sûr que Peeves et moins embarrassant que la provocation. A peine eut-il refermé le tableau afin de finir son entrée dans cette partie du château qu'une horde d'elfes de maison lui sauta presque dessus. Certaines de ces créatures tenaient de la nourriture dans l'optique plus qu'évidente de la lui donner. Merlin. Il ne venait pas souvent en cuisine mais il se rappelait maintenant du pourquoi.

Etre l'Enfant de Poudlard n'était pas non plus de tout repos. Et c'était même contraignant quand on tentait de le gaver comme une dinde de noël. Il esquiva habillement en signalant que s'il mangeait maintenant, il ne le ferait plus au repas de soir et qu'ainsi, son père serait très inquiet. Les elfes acceptèrent, avec dépit, qu'il délaisse leur nourriture avant de repartir à leurs affaires tout en glissant quand même quelques gâteaux dans ses poches. Avec soulagement, le Serpentard prit quelques instants pour réfléchir à la suite. Puis, alors qu'il s'était malgré tout mis à picorer des raisins secs malicieusement laissés à portée de sa main, il appela un des elfes et lui demanda s'il savait comment il pourrait joindre la Dame Grise. Le petit être lui fit un sourire en agitant fortement ses oreilles avant de disparaitre brusquement. Le garçon resta un instant stupéfait avant que l'elfe ne réapparaisse en le faisant sursauter. Il roula des yeux à sa bêtise et tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur. Mais cela ne fonctionna pas car il entendit que le fantôme avait été prévenu de sa requête et qu'elle allait arriver sous peu. Cette fois son cœur s'affola un peu plus. Il espérait que tout se passe bien cette fois-ci.

- Jeune Ioann ? Je ne vous avais jamais autant parlé que depuis hier.

- Excusez-moi, rougit le garçon devant le regard bienveillant du fantôme.

Il sentit sa culpabilité augmenter d'un cran en constatant que justement, la conversation de la veille avait été mise de côté et peut-être même oubliée alors qu'il allait devoir la relancer et pas forcément de la bonne façon.

- Il n'y a pas de mal. Surtout que j'approuve bien mieux votre façon de faire aujourd'hui. Elle ressemble bien plus à votre personnalité que celle d'hier.

- Oui, j'ai été stupide hier.

- La stupidité est de votre âge. Cela deviendra inquiétant si ça perdure avec le temps. Alors que ce passe-t-il cette fois ?

- Je voulais vous parler du diadème.

- Il n'y a rien à dire sur lui, répondit-elle d'une voix moins amicale et plus fraiche.

- C'est que voyez-vous, avec mon frère, on a peur que quelqu'un l'ai retrouvé et s'en soit servi à mauvais escient.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ?

- Nous avons appris, par hasard, que Vous-Savez-Qui aurait essayé de retrouver les reliques des Fondateurs pour un rituel de magie noire. Et je voudrais être certain qu'il soit bien perdu sans possibilité d'être retrouvé. Enfin je me doute que depuis le temps il doit l'être, mais je ne sais pas, j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment.

Ioann avait opté pour la semi-vérité. Il ne pouvait pas se contenter de mensonges car elle était trop intelligente pour se laisser berner. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus tout raconter. Déjà que ses amis et lui n'avaient pas compris tout ce que les Horcruxes signifiaient, il n'était pas en position de l'expliquer à autrui. Un bon compromis entre les deux pouvait peut-être l'aider.

- J'ai caché le diadème il y a bien longtemps dans la forêt d'Albanie où j'ai été tuée et mon histoire est des plus secrètes. Je doute que le Seigneur Noir ait pu mettre la main dessus.

Les paroles étaient sensées et pourtant, quelque chose dans le ton donnait à Ioann l'intuition qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Et son regard légèrement fuyant ne faisait que lui confirmer cela.

- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop l'affaire, mais je sais qu'il a été en Albanie. Sûrement même pendant les vacances de cet été. Sur tous les endroits où il aurait pu se cacher, je trouve étrange que ce soit justement là-bas. Pensez-vous qu'il aurait pu savoir pour vous ?

Le fantôme avait pâli. Ioann le savait car elle était devenue plus translucide. Son regard sembla hanté avant qu'elle secoue la tête.

- Je ne voulais pas ... je ne pensais pas qu'il ... il était si gentil et si jeune ...

Et sans que le garçon n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, elle disparut totalement de son champ de vision. Il resta bouche bée et yeux écarquillés à ce comportement. Ça voulait dire quoi ça ? Que le Lord Noir était effectivement au courant de cette affaire et qu'il avait bien eu le diadème entre ses mains ? Ou qu'elle en avait parlé à quelqu'un d'autre qui l'aurait trahi ? C'était un peu embrouillé dans son esprit et il allait avoir besoin d'en parler à Draco pour y voir plus clair. A eux deux, ils arriveraient bien à dénouer cette pelote de nœuds non ? Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il y avait un énorme silence dans la cuisine. Ce qui était rarement le cas à l'heure de la préparation d'un repas. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir les elfes qui le regardaient étrangement. Il bafouilla deux trois mots incompréhensibles avant de se précipiter hors de la pièce. Il savait qu'en principe ces petites créatures ne feraient rien, mais il ne voulait pas tenter de leur laisser une chance de lui demander ce que cela voulait dire.

Il poussa fortement le tableau d'entrée sans prendre le temps de faire attention s'il y avait quelqu'un derrière. Heureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas. De toute façon, il n'y aurait pas fait attention, tant pressé qu'il était. Pourtant, alors qu'il courait pour rejoindre sa Salle Commune, un toussotement le fit frissonner et stopper brutalement. Il tourna précautionneusement la tête vers sa gauche pour voir Dolorès Ombrage qui le regardait avec un air victorieux. Mince, mais que faisait-elle là ? Est-ce qu'elle le suivait constamment ou c'était cette fois encore le fruit du hasard ? Il n'eut pas le courage de répondre à cette question et déglutit en la voyant s'approcher.

- Ainsi, Monsieur Snape, notre retenue d'hier est loin d'avoir portée ses fruits que je vous attrape déjà à courir dans les couloirs après être sorti des cuisines. Lieu pourtant interdit aux élèves. Voilà bien des règles brisées en si peu de temps. Je pense qu'il nous faut donc une retenue par bafouage. Je vous attends dans mon bureau ce soir à dix neuf heures trente et demain à la même heure.

- Demain soir je dois étudier à la bibliothèque avec mes amis pour un devoir en commun.

- Et bien vous le ferez avant ou après. Et puis étant le fils d'un professeur, je suis sûr que votre enseignant sera magnanime si vous avez du retard. C'est inadmissible et je compte bien changer cela d'ici la fin de l'année, mais pour l'instant, je suppose que vous pouvez encore en bénéficier un peu. A ce soir. Et comme vous vous en doutez, vous n'aurez besoin d'aucun matériel pour l'effectuer, ne vous encombrez donc pas inutilement.

Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, elle repartit faire sa ronde alors que le Serpentard voyait son humeur baisser considérablement. Pourquoi ça tombait toujours sur lui ? Qu'avait-il donc fait pour s'attirer les foudres du destin de cette façon ? Repensant à la douleur que la plume avait ancrée dans sa main pendant toute la soirée, il ne put que se refermer sur lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas retourner la voir avec un état d'esprit insouciant. Il devait se préparer mentalement à affronter ça une nouvelle fois. Deux nouvelles fois pour être précis, vu qu'il aurait le droit de recommencer le lendemain soir. Et lui qui s'était promis de ne plus se faire attraper par elle ... Le pire serait sûrement que son père voudrait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé cette fois et qu'il l'aurait ensuite à l'œil. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour une histoire qui ne le regardait pas et qu'il n'avait connu qu'en écoutant aux portes. Avait-il le droit de faire son testament maintenant ? Car il était persuadé d'être exécuté sous peu.

En attendant, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque d'un pas lourd afin d'avancer ses devoirs. Avec deux soirées en moins, il devrait jouer serré pour ne rien oublier. Car contrairement à ce qu'Ombrage avait dit, il n'avait pas vraiment de favoritisme en cours. Du moins pas quand cela concernait les devoirs à rendre et qu'il n'y avait pas d'évènements extérieurs pour le retarder. Et là, il n'y avait ni Basilic ni fugue ni article malveillant pour lui sauver la mise. Connors le regarda avec suspicion quand il s'installa à leur table en leur indiquant qu'il était collé deux soirs d'affilés. Mais voyant qu'il ne voulait pas épiloguer, il retourna à son devoir. Ioann ne put par contre pas se concentrer beaucoup car il était en train de réfléchir à comment il allait s'en sortir avec son père. Cette fois Draco n'interfèrerait plus. Ce secret devenait pesant et le prix à payer commençait à être élevé. Il fallait qu'il se libère de cette affaire rapidement.

Il n'avait finalement rien avancé du tout dans ses cours lorsqu'il suivit le mouvement pour aller manger. Et vu qu'ils n'étaient pas en avance, il mangea bien plus rapidement qu'à son habitude. Le regard étonné de son frère attira le sien. Il lui rendit avec agacement et énervement avant de glisser une pomme dans sa poche et de filer à sa retenue. Il voulait passer au dortoir poser ses affaires avant d'affronter la folle aux chats. Mais en ressortant de la Salle Commune, il tomba directement sur celui qu'il ne voulait pas voir.

- Io, ça va ? Tu avais l'air si pressé que ...

- J'ai choppé une retenue Draco. En fait une pour ce soir et une pour demain. Avec Ombrage. A cause de tes conneries. Alors t'es gentil et tu me lâches. Pour l'instant c'est vraiment pas le moment de jouer les grands frères étouffants.

- Ça ne te gène pourtant pas d'habitude, s'énerva Draco.

- Ouais, ben cette fois c'est différent. Et je vais être en retard.

- On en parle tout à l'heure.

- Non. On en parle pas Dray, ni maintenant ni plus tard. J'ai juste besoin d'air pour l'instant alors évite de venir dans mes pieds et surtout pas pour ce que tu sais. Si tu veux en savoir plus, démerde-toi tout seul et ne me prends plus pour un homme de main.

Sur cette tirade pourtant peu commune à son caractère, Ioann se précipita vers le bureau d'Ombrage tout en faisant bien attention à ne pas courir afin de ne pas allonger sa sentence. Derrière lui, Draco ne savait pas trop sur quel pied danser. Il était contrarié de la façon dont son frère l'avait renvoyé sur les roses et en même temps, il était inquiet de son comportement. Il n'était pas du genre à s'énerver. Aussi, pour en arriver à ce point, c'était qu'il y avait quelque chose qui lui pesait. Ses retenues certainement. Après tout, même s'il en avait déjà eu, jamais il n'avait été collé trois jours de suite. Surtout si cette fois c'était pour une chose tout aussi futile que la dernière. Aussi, il décida d'aller se calmer lui aussi en faisant sa toilette du soir. Ensuite, il pourrait mieux cerner le problème. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu qu'au sortir de la salle de bain, il tomberait directement sur Tracey et Terence se bécotant sans vergogne. Ce fut la goute d'eau de trop.

- Vous ne pouvez donc pas faire ça ailleurs non ? Vous êtes dégoutants à vous récurer les amygdales comme des affamés.

- Ferme là Malfoy, il y a moins d'un an tu étais à ma place et ça ne te gênait pas plus que ça, répliqua Terence.

- Ben justement, t'as pas l'impression de prendre mes restes là ? Tu ne dois pas avoir beaucoup d'estime de toi pour passer après moi.

- Nous avions rompu, Draco chéri, susurra la jeune fille. Ce que j'ai fait après toi, ne te regarde pas. Et franchement, j'ai largement gagné au change.

- Tu as mis combien de temps déjà pour me remplacer ? Je préfère éviter de mettre un nom sur le type de personne à qui tu me fais penser.

- Tu ne l'insulteras pas et certainement pas devant moi, répliqua le cinquième année en attrapant le blond par le col qui fit de même en retour.

- Hey ! Mais vous n'êtes pas bien ? S'écria Tracey.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demanda Théodore qui venait d'arriver, attiré par l'éclat de voix.

- Rien qui te regarde Nott.

- Quand un de mes camarades de dortoir et un de Maison se battent dans les couloirs de Serpentard, je trouve que ça me regarde autant que n'importe qui. Maintenant vous donnez le mauvais exemple. Alors vous vous lâchez et si vous n'êtes pas capables d'être dans la même pièce, alors évitez-vous. Et si vous ne vous séparez pas maintenant, je vais chercher Vincent et Gregory et croyez moi, ils ne feront pas dans la douceur.

Terence et Draco se regardèrent méchamment pendant un instant avant de se relâcher mutuellement. Draco savait pertinemment que si ses deux camarades intervenaient, ça pouvait être douloureux. Oh, pas qu'ils soient du genre à taper fort avant justification, mais s'ils en venaient à devoir les séparer, il était certain de garder la marque de leur poigne bien dessinée sur sa peau pendant quelques jours. Il jeta un regard méprisant à Tracey avant de prendre le chemin de son dortoir. Lui qui avait voulu se calmer de sa petite altercation avec son frère, c'était réussi. Maintenant il était dans un état d'énervement bien supérieur au supportable. Il allait refermer la porte en la claquant quand Théo s'interposa et entra à sa suite. Celui-ci soutint férocement le regard dur du blond, désirant lui faire ainsi comprendre qu'il ne courberait pas l'échine devant lui. Finalement Draco détourna les yeux avant de se diriger vers son armoire.

- C'est stupide.

- Si tu es là pour m'insulter, tu peux dégager.

- Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais stupide. Bien que ce fait là ne soit plus à démontrer. J'ai dit que c'était stupide. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu viens de faire une crise de jalousie à Davis alors que vous êtes séparés depuis plusieurs mois ?

- Je ne suis pas jaloux.

- Mais bien sûr, c'est pour cela qu'à chaque fois qu'on croise Higgs et Davis ensemble, tu t'énerves pour la moindre broutille.

- C'est faux. Je trouve juste exaspérant de les voir se sauter dessus sans arrêt.

- Ils ne se sautent pas dessus non plus.

- En attendant, je ne suis pas jaloux. J'étais déjà énervé avant.

- Evite le déni, ce n'est pas une bonne solution.

- Je me suis accroché avec Ioann en rentrant dans la Salle Commune, alors oui, j'étais en colère avant !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Il a été de nouveau collé par Ombrage et il était déjà énervé. Il a dit des choses qui ne m'ont pas plu et voilà.

- Encore ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette femme après lui ?

- Je ne sais pas mais ça met Io sur les nerfs.

- Bah, laisse couler pour ce soir et tu lui parleras demain.

- J'espère, car il m'a bien précisé qu'il ne voulait pas me voir pour l'instant.

- C'était sur le moment qu'il a dit ça. Ne laisse pas les choses s'envenimer comme l'an dernier. Surtout que des disputes vous en aurez d'autres, alors pas la peine de s'éterniser sur celle là.

Draco acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant d'attraper son livre de Sortilèges et de s'installer sur son lit. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de travailler mais il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Le lendemain, ce serait lui qui irait rejoindre son frère dans son lit pour parler. Théodore avait raison, il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses s'envenimer plus. Et puis une fois de meilleure humeur, peut-être qu'il lui dirait s'il avait appris quelque chose de nouveau. Car vu qu'il l'avait accusé de sa punition, il se doutait que c'était en allant voir Helena ou en revenant qu'il s'était fait attraper.

Sauf que lorsque Ioann sortit de sa retenue, la main rouge et douloureuse, sa volonté était plus forte encore. Il se glissa dans la salle de bain pour se préparer pour la nuit et n'osa pas regarder l'endroit où « Je dois respecter les règles » s'était de nouveau gravé tout au long de sa détention. Dans son dortoir, il fit bien attention à ce que la manche de son pyjama glisse bien jusqu'à ses doigts afin de cacher ce qu'il restait à cacher. Et quand il s'allongea dans ses couvertures, il pria pour que le lendemain matin, plus aucune marque suspecte ne soit visible. Il se força à sourire en voyant Julian et Elidjah faire les pitres et finit par lancer en « bonne nuit » avec un entrain simulé.

Le lendemain matin, il était tôt une nouvelle fois quand il s'éveilla. Il était bien pelotonné au chaud et aurait préféré dormir plus longtemps. Il allait d'ailleurs se redormir quand il entendit la porte grincer. Un instant plus tard, ses rideaux s'écartèrent. Il ouvrit les yeux avant de les refermer brutalement à la vive lumière qui lui brula les rétines. Il jura doucement avant de les protéger de sa main. Il entendit la voix de Draco s'excuser pour le _Lumos_ avant de le sentir s'installer sur le couvre lit.

- Qu'est-ce tu fais là ? Demanda le plus jeune d'une voix encore pâteuse de sommeil.

- Je suis venu pour parler. On ne peut pas rester brouiller. La dernière fois, tu as fugué juste après et c'était horrible.

- Je ne compte pas fuguer cette fois, tu peux repartir, grommela Ioann en se retournant.

- Tu m'en veux toujours ?

- Non. Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ? Tu m'as manipulé pour que j'aille parler à la Dame Grise afin d'avoir des informations alors que je ne voulais qu'en parler à papa. Et pour couronner le tout, en faisant ça je me ramasse trois soirs de retenue avec l'adoratrice des chats.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas que ça finirait comme ça. C'était juste que je pensais qu'oncle Severus nous punirait moins fort si nous avions un bon dossier à lui apporter.

- Ouais, ben en fait j'aurais préféré être puni par mon père plutôt que par Ombrage. Au moins avec papa, ça ne serait pas apposé sur mon dossier scolaire.

- Je te promets que la prochaine fois c'est moi qui me charge de l'affaire.

- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, Draco. Laisse tomber ok. Moi je déclare forfait et je ne te dirais rien de ce qu'Helena m'a dit hier. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose mais tu n'en sauras rien. Parce que je sais très bien qu'alors tu voudras en apprendre plus et que tu oublieras ta promesse. Mais moi j'en ai marre et cette fois, je vais juste penser à moi. Et s'il te plait, laisse moi. J'ai vraiment besoin que tu t'éloignes un peu là.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Io ? S'inquiéta Draco. Je comprends que tu en ais assez mais ta réaction est un peu démesurée.

- Rien, il ne s'est rien passé. Je veux juste que tu me laisses finir de dormir.

Draco hésita mais finit par se relever. Il ne voulait pas compliquer les choses. Mais il se promit de savoir ce qu'il se passait pour que son frère soit à ce point remonté contre lui. En attendant, il fallait qu'il se débrouille pour retrouver Neville et Kerrian afin de les tenir au courant et pour leur demander de le garder à l'œil. Il se dit qu'il devrait peut-être aussi demander à Lovegood de le surveiller. Après tout, ne lui avait-elle pas déjà dit qu'elle avait pour habitude de passer inaperçue auprès de ses camarades ? Elle ferait un très bon espion.

o0o

_Vendredi 11 Novembre 1994._

Harry et Ron étaient assis à leur place habituelle : au fond de la salle, là où la pénombre était la plus épaisse. Le cours de Divination avait commencé depuis à peine cinq minutes qu'ils en avaient déjà assez. Ils se demandaient d'ailleurs pourquoi ils n'avaient pas suivi l'exemple de Hermione en arrêtant cette matière. Pourtant, alors qu'ils étaient prêts à s'endormir sur leurs cahiers de bord en attendant que Trelawney vienne étudier leurs prédictions pour la semaine suivante, ils furent surpris de voir la trappe de la salle s'ouvrir. Ils ne furent pas les seuls dans ce cas là car déjà le silence envahissait la pièce, étonnant le professeur. Lorsque Dolorès Ombrage se hissa, puis épousseta sa robe rose à fleurs mauves, l'atmosphère s'alourdit un peu plus. L'employée du Ministère sourit en s'approchant du professeur et étrangement Harry frissonna. Ce sourire là ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

- Bonjour Professeur Trelawney, je suppose que vous n'avez pas oublié que je devais venir vous voir aujourd'hui pour mon inspection.

Sybille la regarda en plissant les yeux mais acquiesça sèchement avant de reprendre sa tournée de classe sans se préoccuper de l'autre femme. Ron donna un léger coup de coude à son ami afin de lui intimer de faire au moins semblant de travailler. Mais du coin de l'œil, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de surveiller le bonbon rose. Elle avait commencé par prendre place juste derrière le siège du professeur, mais voyant que celle-ci ne daignait pas s'asseoir, elle finit par la suivre de tables en tables tout en prenant ardemment des notes sur son carnet et en posant quelques questions aux élèves.

- Harry, t'as un nouveau malheur en stock ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'Ombrage arrive et qu'il vaut mieux avoir une idée de quoi dire quand elle sera à notre table.

- Et toi, une idée ?

- J'en ai eu une la dernière fois, cette fois c'est à ton tour.

- Bon d'accord. Je vais dire que je vais bientôt mourir ça devrait lui convenir.

- Oui mais comment ? Lundi tu devais mourir explosé en même temps qu'un Scroutt, mardi tu devais mourir étouffé par un morceau de tarte à la mélasse, mercredi les escaliers devaient tourner pendant que tu passais et tu serais tombé, hier tu devais inhaler une fumée toxique en potions et aujourd'hui tu es censé mourir de chaud devant la cheminée de la Salle Commune.

- Brûlé, pas de chaud ... bon t'as raison, faut que je trouve autre chose. Mourir de peur en voyant sa tronche de crapaud, ça le fait ?

- Pas trop mon pote, mais magne, plus que deux tables et elle est là.

- Pourquoi la première tâche est pour dans une semaine et demi ? Gémit le brun. Au moins j'aurais eu matière à trouver.

- Et pourquoi pas mort écrasé par Madame Maxime qui aurait trébuché sur toi le temps que tu refaisais tes lacets ?

- Ah oui tiens, pas con ça. T'es le meilleur Ronnie chéri.

- Ferme là et sois crédible ... plus qu'une table.

Et pourtant, le professeur et Ombrage n'arrivèrent pas à leur niveau car cette dernière avait commencé à poser des questions de type professionnel à Trelawney. Il fallut un certain temps pour que celle-ci lui répondre avec défi qu'elle était professeur depuis quinze ans. Après quelques interrogations sur les circonstances de son embauche, Ombrage donna un ton un peu plus personnel en parlant de son arrière-arrière-grand-mère, la célèbre Cassandra Trelawney, voyante de renom. Il était évident pour la plupart des élèves que l'ironie sur le troisième œil de leur professeur était plus flagrante qu'Hagrid dans un placard à balais. Mais aucun d'eux ne s'y attarda car déjà, une prédiction était demandée.

Les élèves firent semblant de s'intéresser à leur livre derrière lequel ils se cachaient, et pourtant, aucun d'eux ne perdait une miette de la scène. Sybille s'était redressée vivement en répondant que le troisième œil ne se commandait pas et qu'il se déclenchait quand il avait quelque chose à lui indiquer. Mais elle s'affola légèrement lorsqu'Ombrage sembla comprendre, tout en notant rapidement quelques informations sur son carnet. Car son air prouvait qu'elle n'était pas du tout persuadée de ses capacités. Harry se dit qu'il ne fallait pas être extralucide pour ne pas y croire, et manqua de pouffer de rire quand son professeur tenta de se raccrocher aux branches en bafouillant qu'elle voyait quelque chose. Cette fois, plus personne ne faisait semblant d'être occupé et toute l'attention était dirigée vers le professeur.

- Je vois ... je vois ... je crois que je vois quelque chose vous concernant, oui je le sens. C'est quelque chose de sombre, très sombre, une grande menace sur vous. La mort.

- Oh, en même temps nous devons tous mourir un jour. Bien, si c'est tout ce que vous pouvez faire, répondit Ombrage en notant toujours sur son carnet alors qu'elle ne s'était pas départi de son sourire.

- Pour une fois que ce n'est pas ma mort qu'elle annonce, murmura Harry.

- Plait-il ?

Harry pâlit légèrement. Il avait dit cela pour Ron mais il n'avait pas réagi que le silence était si épais que le moindre chuchotement pouvait s'entendre de loin. Il regarda Ombrage s'approcher de lui en le fixant de ses petits yeux perçants qui lui firent froid dans le dos. Un peu plus d'un an auparavant, il n'avait déjà pas une grande estime de cette femme, mais là, son impression s'affirmait férocement. Il ne l'aimait pas.

- Désolé.

- Je ne vous demande pas de vous excuser mais de répéter.

- C'était rien madame, j'aurais dû me taire.

- C'est un fait. Mais vous allez tout de même répéter si vous ne voulez pas que je sévisse.

- Je ... je disais juste que pour une fois, ce n'était pas ma mort qui était annoncée, marmonna-t-il.

- Monsieur Potter a besoin qu'on s'intéresse à lui. Monsieur Potter ne supporte pas de ne pas être le centre du monde ...

- Non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! Justement c'est ...

- Et en plus, Monsieur Potter s'amuse à être insolant. Votre professeur tolère peut-être ce genre de comportement mais pas moi.

- Madame, je voulais juste dire que pour une fois, ce n'était pas moi qui était visé et que ça faisait du bien.

- Vous insinuez donc que vous êtes persécuté.

- Non ! C'est ..., commença Harry avant de se prendre un coup de coude de Ron.

Celui-ci le voyant s'enliser, tentait le tout pour le tout pour l'arrêter mais il n'était pas sûr que ce n'était pas déjà trop tard. Quand il vit Ombrage se pencher sur son ami, pour le regarder avec son air faussement aimable, il sut qu'il avait raté.

- Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez survécu à un grand mage noir et que vous être un Champion du Tournoi que vous devez vous croire tout permis, monsieur Potter. Votre place dans la Coupe est des plus controversées. Et je vais vous apprendre à faire dégonfler votre petite tête. Je ne peux vous accorder du temps ce soir, mais je vous attends demain et après demain soir dans mon bureau afin de faire ce qu'il faut. Je vous ferais transmettre les détails sur les horaires d'ici demain midi. Ne soyez pas en retard surtout, je n'aime pas les isolants. Professeur, continuez donc votre cours, du moins si vous en êtes capable.

Trelawney la regarda d'un air outré avant d'attraper vivement le carnet des prédictions de Ron. Elle renifla légèrement à la lecture avant de l'informer qu'il n'était pas assez précis dans son travail et qu'il devait l'approfondir avant de quitter le cours. Le reste de l'heure se passa dans une ambiance désagréable. Même Lavande et Parvati étaient nerveuses alors que c'était leur matière préférée. Finalement, le soulagement arriva en même temps que le tintement de la cloche. Ombrage fut la première à quitter la salle, rapidement suivie par Harry. Il était passablement énervé. Oh des retenues injustes il en avait eues. Principalement en potions, même si au fil des ans, leur nombre avait considérablement diminué. Mais celles-là lui étaient particulièrement restées en travers de la gorge.

Ron le rattrapa rapidement et tenta de relativiser les choses mais il devait bien avouer que devoir passer deux soirées avec le vieux crapaud à fleurs n'était pas quelque chose d'agréable. Il voulut tout de même détendre l'atmosphère en remarquant que décidément Snape Junior et lui avaient tendance à suivre les même pas mais à part un regard tueur de son ami, l'effet ne fut pas non plus celui souhaité. Avec un soupir, il espéra que Hermione serait plus efficace que lui pour calmer Harry car sinon, ils allaient passer une bien mauvaise fin de journée. En fait, après réflexion, il se rendit compte que les deux retenues étaient pour un samedi et un dimanche soir et là il se dit que même le cours de potions du lundi matin pouvait apparaître comme une bonne chose à côté du week-end qui s'annonçait.

o0o

_Dimanche 13 Novembre 1994._

Il était encore tôt et la plupart de ses compagnons de chambrée dormaient encore. Il pouvait facilement reconnaître les ronflements de Ron, Neville et Seamus tant il était habitué à les écouter. Seul Dean était du genre silencieux. Il n'arrivait jamais à savoir sans le regarder si son camarade était éveillé ou non. Le dimanche était le jour de la grasse matinée, et pourtant, Harry était bel et bien réveillé. La veille il avait eu sa première retenue avec Ombrage et elle n'avait pas du tout été comme il se l'était imaginée. Il s'était attendu à faire du nettoyage, du récurage, des lignes ou un devoir supplémentaire. Pourtant ce n'avait pas été le cas. Enfin presque pas. Car des lignes, il en avait faites. Il ne savait plus combien de fois il avait écrit « Je ne suis pas au dessus des règles ». Mais ce dont il ne s'était pas attendu, était que cette punition se face à l'encre de son sang et au parchemin de sa main.

Sur le coup il avait été si surpris qu'il en avait glapi en lâchant sa plume. Et au regard de l'air sereinement moqueur de sa tortionnaire, il était plus qu'évident que cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Il avait donc effectué ses lignes, _autant de fois qu'il fallait pour que ça rentre_ et il savait déjà que le soir même cela recommencerait. En revenant à la Salle Commune, il avait prétexté être fatigué pour passer à la salle de bain avant de se jeter dans son lit. Hermione l'avait regardé avec suspicion, Ron avec étonnement et Neville ... Neville l'avait regardé faire avec un brin d'inquiétude. C'était étrange.

Avec une certaine satisfaction, il remarqua que sa main avait perdu sa couleur trop rouge et suspecte et que plus rien ne laissait transparaitre ce qui s'était passé. Il se tourna sur le dos en pensant que malgré tout, il en parlerait à Ron et Hermione. Il était assez montré du doigt et dénigré pour être un Champion qu'il préférait ne pas avoir de secrets avec ses meilleurs amis. Surtout qu'il sentait bien qu'Ombrage n'allait pas le lâcher ainsi. Sa façon de lui faire remarquer que ce n'était pas parce qu'il était célèbre qu'il devait se croire au dessus des autres, était des plus parlantes. Il se demanda alors ce qu'elle reprochait à Ioann car Ron avait raison, elle l'avait aussi dans le collimateur. Il fronça les sourcils en s'asseyant. Neville qui le regardait inquiet et Snape qui a été puni plusieurs fois cette semaine. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour aligner deux plus deux. Son jeune camarade avait dû avoir droit à la plume lui aussi.

Il entendit du bruit et entrouvrit ses rideaux pour voir Dean bailler en sortant du dortoir. Finalement il allait peut-être se lever lui aussi. Il n'avait pas trop envie de broyer du noir tout seul dans son lit et pour cela, rien de mieux que d'être en compagnie d'un copain. Il se leva rapidement et partit rejoindre le noir dans la salle de bain, lui proposant d'aller déjeuner aussitôt habillés car il commençait à avoir un petit creux. Les autres marmottes semblaient peu désireuses de sortir d'hibernation. Dean accepta rapidement tout en commençant à parler d'une jeune française qu'il trouvait intéressante. Harry chercha un instant dans sa mémoire avant de se rappeler de qui il parlait. C'était cette fille aux cheveux blonds foncés qu'il avait entendu parler de son loulou de Poméranie, Châtaigne, qui s'amusait à uriner dans les affaires de l'assistante de son père. Il devait bien avouer que s'il n'avait rien contre les chiens, le Gryffondor préférait plutôt les grands canidés, façon Patmol, que les petits roquets braillards et surexcités.

Mais il se garda bien de dire à Dean qu'il la trouvait un peu pimbêche. Pas qu'il voulait le préserver, mais plutôt parce qu'il venait de voir Cho installée à sa table et que brusquement, toutes autres pensées l'avaient aussitôt quitté. Son camarade ricana en lui signifiant que Ron avait raison et qu'il bêtifiait totalement devant elle. Harry lui lança un regard noir avant de revenir sur la Serdaigle qui tartinait son toast avec ce qu'il estima être une grâce naturelle. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il s'installait à sa table ni qu'il se servait du jus de citrouille dans son bol et qu'il sucrait avec du gruau. Par contre, il reprit pied dans la réalité quand il s'étouffa avec ce mélange peu ragoûtant, sous les moqueries de Dean. Pour le coup, il avait failli mourir de façon aussi indigne que certaines de ses prédictions de Divination. Il ne put s'empêcher de signaler à ami qu'il aurait pu le prévenir et soupira en s'entendant dire que ça aurait été moins drôle. Dimanche pourri en perspective ...

o0o

La matinée était presque achevée mais, dans les appartements du journaliste, Severus n'avait pas faim. Il était inquiet. Il avait bien vu que son fils n'était pas dans son assiette depuis qu'il avait été puni plusieurs fois par Ombrage. Il avait mis du temps à découvrir le motif de sa deuxième retenue et avait été indigné par tant de futilités. Il était maintenant sûr d'une chose, elle en avait après Ioann. La question restait de savoir pourquoi. Mais ce qui le dérangeait encore plus, était qu'il avait reçu une note du psychomage James Dawson lui stipulant que Ioann s'était renfermé et qu'il avait même légèrement régressé dans sa guérison. Il espérait, en lui transmettant son avis, que le professeur découvre ce qu'il s'était passé et qu'il essaye d'arranger les choses avant que ça ne s'aggrave de trop.

Après en avoir parlé à Milo, Severus avait convenu qu'une réunion familiale serait la bienvenue. Ioann avait accepté avec une petite réticence. Mais le fait qu'Albus avait donné son accord, rendant officielle cette rencontre, l'avait détendu avant qu'il ne répondre positivement à l'invitation. Il ne devait d'ailleurs plus tarder à arriver. La table était déjà dressée et les elfes n'attendaient qu'un geste de leur part pour servir les plats. Mais le jeune Serpentard n'était pas encore arrivé. Il devait passer la matinée avec ses camarades pour finir ses devoirs avant de les rejoindre afin de profiter du reste de la journée.

Milo referma son courrier avant de le ranger dans son bureau en soupirant. Ses derniers examens n'étaient pas aussi bons qu'il l'aurait voulu. Il s'était senti un peu faible quelques jours plus tôt et Poppy lui avait fait prendre une bonne dose de _Pimentine_. Cela avait rapidement enraillé son rhume mais ses poumons avaient tout de même eu le temps d'en pâtir. Il allait devoir faire un tour à Ste Mangouste dès le lendemain matin pour soigner cela. Mais pour l'heure, il grogna en voyant Severus refaire un tour de la table basse en jetant un œil sur la pendule. Certes son frère était inquiet, mais il pourrait au moins tenter de se calmer s'il ne voulait pas transmettre son stress à son fils dès que celui-ci arriverait.

Aussi, d'une main ferme, il lui attrapa le bras avant de presque le projeter dans un fauteuil en lui demandant s'il voulait une goute de potion calmante dans son infusion de tilleul. Mais avant qu'il ne reçoive une réponse, Ioann entra dans son appartement. Il lui jeta un œil assez critique. Physiquement il avait l'air en forme et ses légères cernes ne devaient provenir que d'une soirée tardive entre copains. Par contre quelque chose dans son regard lui prouvait qu'effectivement, ça n'allait pas et qu'il était temps de prendre ça en main avant que cela ne dégénère totalement comme les années passées.

Aucun des deux adultes n'aborda le sujet délicat et Ioann apprécia grandement son repas à écouter son parrain raconter des histoires de couloirs qu'il aurait entendues depuis quelques jours. Il pouffa même de rire quand il l'entendit dire, écœuré, que Pansy fanfaronnait à tout va qu'elle était la fiancée de Draco. Certes, le blond s'était un peu rapproché d'elle quand elle avait eu sa mauvaise aventure avec le professeur Maugrey, mais jamais il n'avait indiqué ni montré qu'il était attiré par elle de cette façon là. Ce qu'il n'était d'ailleurs pas du tout, surtout qu'il ne semblait déjà pas avoir tourné la page d'avec son ex. Ioann n'avait plus eu à se plaindre d'elle depuis le début de l'année. Elle semblait toute mielleuse avec lui et même s'il était un brin suspicieux, il devait avouer qu'elle était bien plus supportable ainsi.

Une fois le repas terminé, ils prirent place tous les trois dans la partie salon et Severus demanda à son fils si tout se passait bien dans ses cours. Oh, il savait bien qu'il se débrouillait assez bien même s'il y avait encore de la marge pour s'améliorer. Il était particulièrement content qu'en potions il ait redressé la barre. Depuis le premier cours de l'année où il avait fait fondre son chaudron, il semblait avoir mis les bouchées doubles. Et cela payait car il tournait avec un bon Effort Exceptionnel de moyenne. Ce qui avait de quoi le rendre fier de lui. Il avait quelques facilités pour les Runes alors qu'en Sortilèges il était plutôt doué. La défense pêchait. Il n'avait jamais été un excellent élève dans cette matière mais cette année n'était pas très bien commencée. Ses notes étaient tout juste moyennes. Ils firent un peu le tour de toutes les matières et Severus espérait ainsi déceler une piste sur le problème du garçon. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Aussi ils enchainèrent sur le Tournoi et la première Tâche qui s'approchait.

- George ne s'en fait pas trop, indiqua Ioann. Il s'en amuse et continue à manigancer avec Fred. Il parait qu'ils ont trouvé une nouvelle formule pour un bonbon. Un truc qui ferait vomir la personne qui en prendrait.

- Je ne vois pas trop l'intérêt de manger un truc qu'on régurgite ensuite, s'étonna Milo.

- Il n'est intéressant que par la faculté de sécher les cours. Faire croire qu'on est malade pour être dispensé.

- Sauf que s'ils sont vraiment malades, je ne vois pas trop l'intérêt ... à moins d'avoir l'antidote. Io ?

- Ils sont dessus aussi, mais c'est pas encore totalement au point.

- Et bien, au moins je sais à quoi m'en tenir. Je pense que je vais m'amuser s'ils l'utilisent dans mon cours. Et toi, jeune homme, je te déconseille vivement de les prévenir.

- Oui Io, laisse donc à ton vieux père un peu de divertissement, sinon il va s'encrouter, ricana le Russe avant de se prendre un coussin dans la figure.

Le garçon rigola à les voir s'affronter du regard. Merlin que ça lui avait manqué tout ça. Mais surtout, ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, c'était de voir son oncle en bonne forme. Entre sa rupture amoureuse et sa grave blessure, il avait eu peur de ne plus revoir un jour son parrain aussi insouciant qu'avant. Mais il était pleinement rassuré maintenant. Pourtant, son humeur baissa d'un petit cran. Alors que les deux adultes étaient en train de s'envoyer quelques joyeusetés, il venait de repenser au diadème. Il n'en pouvait plus de ce secret qui lui avait donné tant de problèmes. Il n'avait toujours pas dit à Draco les dernières nouvelles. En fait, il l'avait vivement évité et son frère n'avait rien fait pour le contrarier. Oh bien sûr, il avait bien compris que s'il avait respecté ses choix, Draco avait dû parler à Kerrian et Neville pour qu'ils l'aient à l'œil. Secrètement il le remerciait de son attention et il se promit d'aller faire la paix dès que possible. Mais avant cela, il y avait autre chose qu'il devait faire.

- Papa ? Coupa-t-il d'une petite voix.

- Oui mon cœur ?

- Je ... il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je te dise. Mais ce n'est pas facile.

Severus retint un instant sa respiration. Peut-être que son fils allait se libérer de ses problèmes sans qu'il ait eu besoin d'insister. Cette idée de repas en famille était une bonne chose finalement.

- Tu ne te fâcheras pas hein ?

- Je ne peux pas te promettre cela, tu le sais. Mais je te promets de pondérer au mieux ma réaction.

Ioann se mordit les lèvres en baissant les yeux. C'était le mieux qu'il pouvait espérer. Il savait bien sûr qu'il ne serait pas frappé mais son père pouvait lui faire bien plus mal avec un unique regard déçu. Mais il devait se libérer de ça. Il n'avait pas été pour garder le secret et là, ça le consumait. Sans compter que ses retenues avec Ombrage n'arrangeaient pas les choses.

- Ioann, dis-moi ce qui te chagrine.

- La relique de Serdaigle ... c'est un diadème, murmura le garçon en fermant les yeux.


	74. Plumes

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen, Connors, Moïra et Kerrian.

Béta : BettyMars

Bonjour à tous… moi qui pensais que les vacances étaient l'ennemi des reviews, je crois que la rentrée c'est pire, mdr… sur le coup la semaine dernière je me suis un peu affolée en me disant : soit mon chapitre s'est pas publié, soit il était tout pourri lol. Mais ce n'était que le manque de temps visiblement ) Ca me rassure :). Bref, j'espère que cette rentrée s'est bien passée pour vous … moi j'attends avec impatience ma dernière semaine de vacances avant fin janvier. Passer quelques jours à Toulouse avec mon homme ça va faire du bien …

Bref, passons mon blabla inutile et revenons au chapitre… Voici la suite de la confrontation de Ioann et Severus concernant le diadème… je vous laisse découvrir et je vous dis à mercredi prochain pour la suite :)

Bonne journée, bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain.

* * *

Phrase défi : Quelqu'un fait croire à Daphné que sa chatte (qui a disparu) a été mangée par un extraterrestre.

* * *

**Chapitre 73 : Plumes.**

- Peux-tu répéter ? Demanda Severus d'une voix sourde.

- La relique de Serdaigle est un diadème. Son diadème ...

Severus regarda son fils avec stupeur. Le garçon avait la tête baissée sur ses genoux alors que ses mains se trituraient nerveusement. Il savait qu'il n'était pas idiot mais il se demanda un moment s'il n'avait pas avalé un truc périmé lors de leur repas et que les conséquences seraient d'entendre des choses qui n'avaient aucun rapport avec la réalité. Pourtant sa conscience lui hurlait que non, cette scène n'était pas une hallucination mais bien la vérité. Merlin, son fils venait d'associer les mots « relique » et « Serdaigle » dans la même phrase, comme dans « la relique de Serdaigle est un Horcruxe ». Et vu l'expression surprise de Milo, il était arrivé à la même conclusion.

- Explications !

- C'est que ..., hésita le garçon.

- Ioann, là tout de suite, mon esprit me crie des choses qu'il ne devrait pas. Alors explique-toi et prouve-moi que tu ne parles pas de ce à quoi je pense.

- Il y a quelques semaines, on vous a entendu parler de Tu-Sais-Qui et des objets qu'il a utilisés. Vous disiez que la relique de Serdaigle était perdue et que vous deviez la retrouver.

- Gabrilov, ton tilleul, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? Demanda Severus d'une voix sourde tout en tentant de se calmer.

C'était pire que ce à quoi il pensait. Son fils, ainsi que certainement Draco et Neville, avait écouté une conversation qui ne les regardait pas et sur un sujet autant important que secret. Il se promit d'aller voir ce maudit loup-garou et de lui apprendre à se servir de son flair pour autre chose que renifler sa petite amie ! Merlin comment avait-il pu ne pas se rendre compte que les garçons étaient là ? Il allait lui apprendre à venir à leurs réunions sans son cerveau et avec son instinct de reproduction ! Une tasse fumante arriva dans son champ de vision et il ne put s'empêcher d'hausser un sourcil pour regarder Milo. C'était une façon de parler, bon sang, il n'en avait que faire cette infusion. Il l'attrapa, alla la vider dans la seule plante de l'appartement avant de revenir faire les cent pas devant le canapé où Ioann s'était enfoncé lamentablement, remontant ses genoux contre lui dans une tentative de protection. Cela calma légèrement sa colère. Son fils avait peur de lui. Oui il était en colère mais pas à ce point là. Inspirant profondément, il s'assit dans son fauteuil avant de croiser les mains sur son ventre.

- Installe-toi correctement, Ioann, je ne vais pas te frapper, ordonna-t-il d'une voix sèche. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps.

Ioann déglutit difficilement. Draco n'avait peut-être pas tort quand il disait qu'il fallait avoir un dossier solide pour présenter cela à son père. Car là tout de suite, il avait juste l'impression qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais le monde à l'extérieur de ce salon. Doucement, sans faire de gestes brusques, il fit redescendre ses jambes et essuya ses mains moites sur son pantalon.

- Maintenant on va commencer par le début. Tu vas nous raconter exactement ce que vous avez entendu et ensuite tu m'expliqueras cette histoire de diadème.

Milo n'avait rien dit. Il avait juste osé une légère plaisanterie avec l'infusion afin d'alléger l'ambiance mais cela n'avait pas fonctionné du tout. Pour le reste, il préférait laisser Severus gérer cela. Après tout, il était d'accord sur le fait que les garçons avaient fait preuve d'indiscrétion et qu'ils méritaient leur colère. Sauf qu'il n'était que le parrain. C'était au professeur de s'occuper de son fils et lui ne ferait qu'intervenir si jamais il estimait qu'il dépassait les bornes. Après tout, il l'avait rarement vu aussi énervé et que cela arrive à cause de Ioann était assez inquiétant. Il fut tout de même rassuré de le voir se calmer un peu. Il fallut un certain temps de bafouillage au garçon pour commencer à expliquer ce qu'ils avaient entendu et ce qu'ils en avaient compris.

Le soulagement de savoir qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu l'entière discussion sembla aussi flagrante chez lui que chez Severus. Il ne put par contre que soupirer en apprenant que Kerrian avait aussi participé à cet espionnage en règle. Comme si ce gosse n'avait pas assez de problèmes, il fallait qu'il suive les autres dans leurs bêtises. Il était pourtant l'ainé, il devrait être plus raisonnable et les freiner ! Il était vraiment temps que quelqu'un s'occupe enfin de lui. La solitude en foyer ne lui avait pas forcément donné les bonnes bases. La suite de l'explication les laissèrent plus que stupéfaits. La façon dont ils avaient utilisé les maigres données qu'ils avaient pour remonter leur piste jusqu'à la Dame Grise, la fameuse fille de Rowena Serdaigle, était assez impressionnant. Un regard à Severus lui confirma qu'il n'était pas le seul à penser cela.

- Et après que j'ai évoqué la possibilité que Vous-Savez-Qui puisse être au courant, elle a pâli et est partie en répétant « Je ne voulais pas, je ne pensais pas, il était si gentil et si jeune ». Depuis je ne l'ai pas revue et de toute façon je ne le voulais pas. J'avais moins de problèmes avant de connaître toute cette histoire.

- Est-ce là tout ce que tu as à me dire sur cette affaire ?

- Oui papa.

- Bien, alors sache que je suis très fâché et très déçu de votre comportement, à toi, Draco et vos deux camarades. Il me semble que je ne t'ai pas élevé de cette façon. Comment as-tu pu croire que je laisserais passer le fait que tu as écouté aux portes ? C'est une façon d'agir indigne de toi. Je te ferais grâce de la Beuglante au petit déjeuner mais pas de la punition. Pendant les trois semaines à venir, je veux que dès la fin de tes cours et jusqu'au repas, tu ailles directement à la bibliothèque pour étudier durement. Irma Pince me tiendra au courant si tu respectes bien mes volontés. Ce temps de travail devrait te permettre d'obtenir que des Optimal en potions, je ne tolèrerais qu'un faible pourcentage d'échec. Ensuite tu vas me refaire tous les devoirs que tu m'as rendus depuis septembre et où tu n'as pas eu la note maximale. Ils devront évidement être impeccables. Et pour finir, tu es consigné dans ta chambre jusqu'à ce soir. Tu vas pouvoir commencer à travailler pour me présenter un devoir irréprochable pour notre prochain cours ensemble.

Le ton était sec, le regard sévère et le doigt pointé sur la porte intransigeant. Ioann déglutit une nouvelle fois fortement avant de se lever prestement. Il courut presque pour sortir des appartements de Milo avant d'entrer précipitamment chez son père. Mais il s'arrêta devant la bibliothèque pour prendre un livre de potions qui pourrait l'aider et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Là, il prit une respiration tremblante avant d'éclater en sanglots. Merlin, c'était horrible. La punition, il s'en moquait. Mais sa colère, sa déception et la façon dont il l'avait regardé, tout ça était très douloureux.

o0o

De l'autre côté du couloir, l'ambiance était toujours des plus tendues. Severus était torturé. Une part de lui avait vu la détresse de son fils et le poussait à le rejoindre pour le serrer dans ses bras, mais une autre était profondément en colère par son comportement. Il bataillait dur avec son instinct et sa conscience quand une nouvelle tasse chaude arriva devant lui. Cette fois ce fut avec plaisir qu'il en avala quelques gorgées rapidement. L'effet se fit rapidement ressentir et il soupira en comprenant que Milo avait glissé une goute de potion calmante et que lui, le Maitre en Potions, n'avait rien senti. Il était vraiment pitoyable.

- C'est aussi un peu de notre faute, commença le journaliste. On est allé dans ton appartement pour parler en sachant très bien que Ioann y passait de temps en temps. On aurait dû vérifier qu'il n'y ait personne ou lancer un sort d'intimité. On a été trop confiant en les pensant occupés avec leurs camarades.

- Je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais cela ne les excuse pas non plus. Ils ont délibérément écouté notre conversation avant de partir en secret sur la piste d'un Horcruxe. Un Horcruxe, Milo ! Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient tenté une nouvelle potion pour changer la couleur du caleçon d'un de leurs copains. On parle de morceaux d'âme de Voldemort !

- Je sais, j'étais là quand Ioann parlait. Et je comprends tout à fait ce que tu ressens, même si je me doute bien que ce n'est pas la moitié de ce que toi tu ressens. Mais honnêtement, vu la soufflée que tu lui as passée, je doute qu'il recommence. Il n'avait déjà pas l'air à l'aise avec ça et je suis persuadé que c'est à cause de cela que sa séance psychiatrique de mercredi n'a pas été fructueuse.

- Je pense aussi. Au moins la prochaine devrait être moins inefficace maintenant qu'il a parlé. Même si je pense qu'il ne sera pas forcément en condition. J'enverrais un message à Dawson pour lui signifier cet état afin qu'il avise.

- Je pense que c'est la chose à faire. Maintenant si on passe sur leur bêtise plus grosse qu'eux, je dois avouer qu'ils m'impressionnent de part tout ce qu'ils ont découvert en si peu de temps alors que nous stagnons depuis des mois.

- Il ne faudra pas leur dire trop fort, sinon la punition risque de vite être oubliée. Mais je suis du même avis que toi.

- Ainsi donc, la fille de Rowena c'est la Dame Grise. Dire qu'on avait la solution sous notre nez depuis tout ce temps et qu'il a fallu qu'une bande de gosses nous ouvre les yeux. Maintenant, savoir ce qu'il est advenu du diadème. Tu penses qu'il est toujours perdu dans sa forêt Albanienne ou que Voldemort lui a déjà mis la main dessus ?

- Je penche pour la deuxième solution. Par deux fois il est allé là-bas, pour moi ce n'est pas sans raison. D'après les mots d'Helena, les derniers que Ioann lui a soutirés, elle en aurait parlé à quelqu'un de jeune et innocent.

- Quand il était à Poudlard, Jedusor s'intéressait déjà aux reliques des Fondateurs. Nous le savons car il avait déjà la connaissance du médaillon de Serpentard, héritage familiale qui aurait dû lui revenir depuis longtemps. Il est tout à fait possible qu'il ait réussi à découvrir l'identité du fantôme.

- Et comme Minerva et Albus nous ont souvent dit, il était très séduisant et séducteur. Il l'aura charmé pour lui soutirer tout ce qu'elle savait. Et quand il a récupéré la coupe et le médaillon, il a fui en Albanie pour partir à la recherche du diadème perdu. Reste à savoir s'il l'a retrouvé et si oui, où il est caché ?

- Je pense effectivement qu'il l'a retrouvé. Il n'aurait pas abandonné les recherches si ce n'était pas le cas. Or, dès qu'il est revenu en Angleterre, lors de la première guerre, il n'a eu de cesse de se monter une armée pour devenir puissant. Il n'aurait pas pu passer à autre chose aussi facilement s'il ne l'avait pas trouvé. Quant à la cachette, il aime les lieux importants pour lui. Il l'aura donc rapatrié au pays avant de le cacher, réfléchit Milo, les yeux perdu dans le vide.

- Je suis de ton avis. Il va falloir prévenir les autres pour leur soumettre ces nouvelles informations.

- Demain je m'occupe de Sirius et Remus, je te laisse te charger de Lucius.

- Ce que je vais faire maintenant étant donné que la journée familiale est tombée à l'eau. Est-ce que tu pourrais essayer de faire passer le mot à Albus ? Je doute qu'aujourd'hui Ombrage le laisse en paix, mais il parait qu'elle a mis Potter en retenue ce soir. Au moins pendant ce temps, tu pourras aller lui parler.

Les deux hommes tombèrent d'accord et Severus partit aussitôt en direction du Manoir. Maintenant que sa colère était retombée et qu'ils avaient analysé la situation, les choses lui apparurent un peu différemment. Alors qu'il s'entretenait avec un Lucius aux cheveux emmêlés d'avoir servi de cobaye capillaire à Moïra, que Ioann faisait tout son possible pour se concentrer sur son travail et que Draco avait abandonné ses camarades de dortoir pour aider deux jumeaux facétieux à trouver un antidote à leur dernière trouvaille, Harry était au bord du lac avec Ron et Hermione. Il ne pleuvait pas mais le temps était relativement couvert et froid. Ils étaient bien enroulés dans de chaudes capes en se disant que cette année, l'hiver semblait être précoce. Un peu plus tôt, le brun les avait tenus au courant pour sa retenue avec Ombrage. Ron n'avait étrangement rien dit mais son regard sombre avait parlé pour lui. Il trouvait cela inacceptable. Hermione avait été outrée. Elle l'avait poussé à aller voir McGonagall pour dénoncer cette bonne femme cruelle mais il avait refusé. Il avait déjà toute l'attention, bonne comme mauvaise, tournée vers lui parce qu'il était un Champion et le Survivant, il ne pouvait pas en prime se permettre d'aller se plaindre.

Au bout d'une longue argumentation, elle avait accepté de le laisser faire mais lui fit promettre de lui montrer sa main après la retenue du soir afin qu'elle l'aide à se soigner. Puis ils avaient changé de sujet, Harry trouvant celui-ci un peu désagréable. Ils avaient commencé à parler de Karkaroff et Maugrey qui avaient tendance à se lancer des regards mauvais dès qu'ils se croisaient. C'était étonnant et louche. Mais cela les entraina vers autre chose de louche : le comportement de Malfoy envers le professeur. Ron râla bien de devoir parler du blond, mais il reconnut rapidement qu'il y avait bien là un mystère. Il n'était pas dupe, il avait bien remarqué lui aussi que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être aussi arrogant avec un adulte. Avec les autres élèves ça lui arrivait très souvent et cela asseyait sa réputation. Mais là ... Hermione leur fit remarquer que beaucoup de leurs camarades d'école appréciaient le cours de Défense et en parlaient très souvent. Après tout, même si Sirius avait été un bon professeur, la façon dont Maugrey abordait leur cours était passionnante. Pourtant, elle n'avait que peu entendu les Serpentards en parler voire pas du tout quand il s'agissait de l'année de Draco.

- J'ai entendu Colin dire à son frère que Maugrey avait tendance à un peu bousculer Snape. Pas physiquement hein, sinon il se serait pris Snape Senior dans les dents, indiqua Ron, mais verbalement. Apparemment ils en auraient parlé entre eux. Le professeur aurait des griefs contre le p'tit machin.

- Je pense qu'il en a surtout contre son père et qu'il en fait profiter Ioann, nuança Hermione. Et si on va par là, étant donné que le père de Draco a été avec les Mangemorts à un certain moment, il est très possible que Maugrey s'en prenne aussi à lui.

- C'est plausible et ça expliquerait que Draco soit aussi défiant. Mais il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas, c'est Neville. Il a été bouleversé par le tout premier cours et ça se comprend. Après tout, c'était assez raide. Mais je suis presque sûr qu'il y a plus et que Draco sait quoi.

- C'est une évidence Harry. Pour moi la question ne se posait même pas : Neville a un secret que Draco et sûrement Ioann savent. Ils sont très proches tous les trois, ne t'en déplaise, Ronald !

- M'appelle pas comme ça, bougonna le rouquin.

- C'est ton prénom ! En fait, je me demandais si Neville n'aurait pas subi un des Sortilèges Impardonnables à un moment de sa vie.

- Pas l'_Avada_, il n'y a bien que notre Ryry pour y survivre.

- Ferme-là, Ronron !

- Les garçons, soupira Hermione. Bref, ça laisse le choix entre l'_Impérium_ ou le _Doloris_. Et que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il soit traumatisé.

Tous les trois se perdirent dans leurs pensées et la contemplation du lac. Ils n'osaient pas imaginer ce que Neville avait vécu pour devoir supporter un de ces sorts. Ron ne l'admettrait pas à haute voix, mais il trouvait ça bien que son camarade ait quelqu'un qui sache et sur qui compter pour cette affaire. Il était déçu que ce soit des Serpentards qui aient l'exclusivité mais il reconnaissait que Malfoy et Snape étaient très proches de lui depuis un moment et qu'ils devaient également partager leurs secrets avec lui. Même s'il râlait souvent après lui, c'était souvent par habitude car au final il appréciait bien Draco. Il savait lui reconnaître des qualités quand elles se voyaient et fiabilité et fidélité faisaient réellement partie de lui.

Harry eut presque envie de rire jaune en pensant que finalement le mois de juillet en mois de naissance était peut-être réellement maudit. Suite à ça, il avait laissé son esprit glisser de Neville à Ioann. Il avait bien vu qu'il y avait du rififi entre Malfoy et Snape et que Neville couvait le plus jeune même de loin. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé pour provoquer une dispute entre les deux inséparables mais tout cela avait commencé à peu près en même temps que les retenues d'Ombrage. Sa main le picota rien qu'au souvenir de la plume. Il n'y avait pour le moment eu droit qu'une seule fois et déjà ça lui faisait froid dans le dos. Snape en avait eu trois. Et avec son passé, le Gryffondor était persuadé que c'était la justification à son comportement. Une autre chose lui vint à l'esprit. Le Serpentard avait démontré au fil de sa scolarité à Poudlard, sa volonté d'encaisser seul, sans rien dire à personne. Harry était persuadé qu'il en serait ainsi cette fois encore. Avec détermination, il se promit d'aller vers lui, de lui dire qu'il n'était pas seul et que lui aussi avait gouté à la plume du crapaud. Une dispute entre Ron et Hermione le sortit de ses pensées. Il n'avait même pas entendu le début de l'altercation ! Ou alors il commençait à y être tellement habitué qu'il ne réagissait plus.

o0o

Au repas du soir, Harry n'avait pas réussi à rencontrer Ioann. Et pour cause, à force de recherche, il avait fini par apprendre qu'il avait passé l'après midi dans les appartements de son père. Il en avait d'ailleurs été étonné car il avait vu Snape père au moins deux fois en train de circuler dans les couloirs. Etait-il si désespéré pour ne pas rester avec ses amis ? Mais il ne put que supposer car de toute façon, rien ne lui apporta de réponse. Pas même son absence au diner.

A la table des professeurs, Ombrage regardait les élèves d'un air supérieur et vicieux. Severus était persuadé qu'elle essayait déjà de repérer qui elle allait coller pour la semaine à venir. Il ne l'aimait vraiment pas et avec l'après midi qu'il avait passé, il n'avait pas du tout envie d'être indulgent avec elle. Lucius avait été effaré par le comportement des garçons et après avoir parlé de l'évolution de l'affaire, ils avaient parlé de la punition qui s'imposait. C'était une affaire privée donc ils ne pouvaient pas les mettre en retenue. Mais ils ne comptaient pas laisser passer ça ou attendre les vacances pour régler l'affaire. Il fallait s'en occuper tant que c'était encore frais.

- Tiens, il semblerait que votre fils se croit supérieur à ses camarades pour ne pas se présenter au repas, Severus.

- Il me semble que nous n'avons pas élevé les Niffleurs ensemble aussi je vous prierais de m'appeler Professeur Snape, répondit sèchement Severus. Et apprenez que Ioann est légèrement souffrant et qu'il se repose sur l'ordre de Poppy.

C'était un mensonge éhonté mais il était persuadé que si jamais Dolorès décidait d'en parler avec l'infirmière, celle-ci le couvrirait sans réfléchir. Elle non plus ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, ni elle ni sa façon de fouiner partout.

- Je n'aime pas ce genre de privilèges qui est accordé à ce garçon. Ici il est un élève comme les autres et doit être traité comme tout le monde

- Et c'est le cas, répliqua Minerva qui avait suivi la conversation. Si n'importe quel autre élève avait été souffrant, il serait également absent de ce repas.

- Je n'en suis pas totalement persuadé, voyez-vous. Mais le temps me l'indiquera étant donné que j'ai quelques mois pour remanier cette école et en épurer les idioties.

- Vous n'avez été nommé que pour soi-disant seconder Albus dans son travail, pas pour refaire le monde.

- Que croyez-vous, Minerva. Fudge a été parfaitement clair : il me laisse tout pouvoir pour que remanier l'école si j'estime qu'elle ne fonctionne pas correctement. Et le favoritisme que certains élèves reçoivent m'horripile particulièrement.

Severus planta vivement sa fourchette dans son steak afin de ne pas tenter de la planter dans le cœur de cette bonne femme idiote. Et le ricanement de Maugrey ne faisait rien pour calmer ses nerfs. Pourquoi donc Albus était-il absent le soir où il aurait fallu qu'il tienne ses employés en laisse ? Mais le sourire narquois et le regard aigu d'Alastor donnait au professeur de potions de quoi se poser des questions. Comment cet homme, qui était volontairement intervenu en sa faveur quelques mois plus tôt, pouvait autant regarder son fils de haut. Car il n'était pas aveugle et sourd au point de ne pas avoir entendu dire qu'il le houspillait facilement dans les cours de Défense. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance aux camarades de dortoir de son fils pour lui reporter tout comportement nuisible à Ioann. Aussi pour l'instant il ne s'en inquiétait pas et restait en dehors de tout ça.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Dolorès, nous avons bien compris que votre place auprès de Fudge était bien plus importante que le bien être des élèves, rétorqua Minerva surprenant bien de ses collègues par cette attaque directe.

- Ce que vous dites est insultant !

- C'est pourtant bien vous qui avez quitté précipitamment le collège il y a plus d'un an pour sauver votre place au Ministère et laissant l'école dans l'embarras.

- C'était une machination contre moi. Jamais Cornélius n'avait émis le souhait de se débarrasser de moi. Et je trouverais qui est derrière la mascarade qu'on m'a servie, sachez-le. En attendant, les faits sont différents cette année et je serais très attentive à ce que tout se passe pour le mieux.

Tout dépend pour qui, pensa Severus de concert avec Minerva. Aussi, lorsqu'il en eut assez de supporter ce crapaud rose, il quitta précipitamment la table, s'attirant un regard noir d'Igor qu'il bouscula légèrement dans la manœuvre. D'un pas rapide, il gagna son appartement où il trouva Ioann en train de manger sur la table basse. Le garçon leva les yeux à son arrivée avant de les rebaisser vivement. Le professeur soupira légèrement avant de prendre place en face de lui. La posture du garçon démontrait son angoisse à le savoir si près.

- Ioann, vous avez fait quelque chose d'inconcevable. Tu le sais depuis longtemps, j'ai horreur qu'on écoute aux portes. Tu as été puni et pour moi cela suffit. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi maintenant. J'estime que la question est réglée. Avec toi, du moins. Draco, Neville et Kerrian seront également punis et ton frère devra assumer de t'avoir poussé à continuer dans vos magouilles alors que tu préférais déjà m'en parler. Mais j'avoue que ce que tu m'as appris est une information très précieuse. Nous en avons parlé avec Milo et Lucius et cela va considérablement nous aider dans notre entreprise. Mais surtout, je suis très fier de toi. Pour la première fois, tu es venu me voir pour un gros problème. Tu n'as pas attendu que ça aille vraiment mal et tu t'es ouvert volontairement. Alors oui, malgré ce que vous avez fait, je suis très fier de toi. Aussi, je diminue la punition à une semaine au lieu de trois, mais je compte sur toi pour avoir des notes parfaites en potions aussi longtemps que possible. Il n'est pas question que tu arrêtes tes efforts à la fin de ta punition. Je te laisse par contre les trois semaines initialement prévues pour refaire tes devoirs des deux mois passés.

- Merci papa, murmura Ioann, les larmes aux yeux de savoir que son père était si fier de lui, je te promets de bien travailler.

- Ensuite, je tiens à te signaler que cette affaire avec Voldemort est très importante mais surtout très secrète. Il n'est pas question que l'un d'entre vous en parle à qui que ce soit. Le mieux serait même de ne plus en discuter entre vous.

- Promis. Mais vous allez retrouver le diadème, hein ? Pour qu'il n'y ait plus l'âme de Tu-Sais-Qui dedans ...

- Nous ferons tout pour. Mais n'oublie pas non plus que les Horcruxes sont dangereux, que c'est une histoire d'adultes et que ça ne te concerne pas.

Ioann acquiesça vivement avant de lever ses yeux tristes vers son père. Celui-ci ne put refouler une fois de plus son instinct. Il savait que ce n'était pas avec ça qu'il affirmerait son autorité mais là, il ne pouvait plus résister. Il soupira en écartant les bras. Son fils hésita un instant avant de se précipiter et de se caler contre lui.

- Tu grandis définitivement trop vite et tu commences à faire autant de bêtises que tous ces idiots d'adolescents sans cervelle. Je vais définitivement me faire des cheveux blancs à cause de toi. Mais n'imagine même pas que je pourrais cesser de t'aimer.

- Je suis désolé papa.

- Je sais, tout comme je sais que tu ne recommenceras plus. Allez, maintenant finis ton dessert et repars dans ta Salle Commune.

Ioann soupira d'aise en profitant un peu plus de l'étreinte avant d'écouter son père. Contrairement à ce que celui-ci aurait pensé, il prit tout son temps pour se restaurer et acheva la lecture de son chapitre en cours avant de mettre les voiles. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais cela mit du baume au cœur de Severus. Son bébé s'échappait progressivement mais indéniablement. Et pourtant, il semblait toujours apprécier sa compagnie.

o0o

Draco n'avait pas vu son frère de toute la journée. Il savait qu'il avait passé la matinée avec ses amis mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait fait ensuite. Aussi, alors qu'il s'installait confortablement dans son lit avec un bon livre, il fut surpris de voir Ioann débarquer dans son dortoir avant d'investir sa couette, de refermer les rideaux et de lancer un sort d'intimité. Le blond eut tout juste le temps de voir le regard moqueur de Blaise et le sourire de connivence que Vincent et Grégory s'échangèrent. Bon d'accord, il avait été invivable cette semaine car l'éloignement forcée que son petit frère lui imposait était pesant. Il méritait ces regards.

- Je suis content de te revoir, Io.

- Je suis désolé, j'étais sur les nerfs et c'est toi qui as pris.

- Tu avais raison, je suis un peu envahissant avec toi, mais ...

- Mais tu t'inquiètes trop pour moi et vu tout ce qui s'est passé avant, ça se comprend.

- Ouais, on ne peut pas trop te laisser seul sans que tu attires les pires embrouilles imaginables.

Ioann pouffa légèrement en lui donnant un coup sur le bras. Puis il se cala confortablement dans le lit, tirant un peu l'oreiller à lui pour plus de confort et sourit narquoisement à la moue exaspérée du blond. Mais il retrouva tout de même rapidement son sérieux.

- J'ai dit à papa et oncle Milo pour le diadème de Serdaigle.

- Oh ... et c'est pour ça que tu n'étais pas là cet après midi ?

- Ouais, j'étais puni, je le suis toujours d'ailleurs.

- Ah, je suppose que je vais aussi prendre sous peu.

- Ouais, Nev' et Kerrian aussi. Désolé, mais je pouvais pas lui mentir là-dessus.

- Je sais, t'es un filou mais face à ton père t'es incapable de mentir. Je ne t'en veux pas d'ailleurs car je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre ça arriverait.

- Et puis, papa a dit que tu aurais une punition plus grande pour m'avoir poussé à continuer ...

- Cafteur, ça t'aurais pu essayer de ne pas le révéler. Enfin, de toute façon, il n'y a plus rien à faire donc pas la peine de polémiquer. Et sinon, ils ont dit quoi pour Serdaigle ?

- Que c'était pas nos affaires

- J'avais compris. Mais ils ont rien dit de plus ?

- Papa m'a dit qu'on les avait bien aidés et qu'ils feraient tout pour détruire cette chose.

- Il pourrait se montrer indulgent pour le fait qu'on les ait aidés.

- Oh il l'a fait, au début j'avais trois semaines de punition, j'en ai plus qu'une. Et tu sais quoi ? J'aimerais vraiment qu'on oublie tout ça. On a fait le maximum et j'ai juste envie de me concentrer sur le reste. Comme le Tournoi qui commence dans dix jours ...

- Très bien, de toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse faire plus, alors autant passer à autre chose.

Ioann sourit en fermant les yeux. Suspicieux, Draco lui demanda s'il comptait dormir dans son lit et la réponse positive le fit soupirer de façon théâtrale. Le lit devenait dramatiquement trop petit pour qu'ils puissent dormir convenablement tous les deux sans se piétiner. Ils allaient donc passer une nuit mouvementée et seraient fatigués au matin. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'apprécier la proximité de son frère. Il savait que certains ne comprenaient pas ce lien qui les unissait, mais il avait réellement souffert d'être évincé ainsi pendant une semaine. Alors l'opinion des autres, là tout de suite, il s'en moquait comme de sa première couche culotte.

o0o

_Lundi 14 Novembre 1994._

Ron pouvait affirmer qu'il était content que la nouvelle semaine soit enfin commencée. Bon, il se serait passé du cours de potions en première heure et du cours de Soins au Créatures Magiques en fin de journée. Entre chauve-souris constipée et Scroutts dégoutants, et le tout avec les Serpentards, il y avait de quoi avoir envie de s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille matinal. Le week-end n'avait pas été très amusant. Harry avait été un peu renfermé à cause de ses retenues et Hermione avait été pénible avec les devoirs. Sous prétexte que la première tâche approchait, elle leur faisait avaler des bouchées doubles. Et le roux était exaspéré. Lui n'avait pas de Tournoi des Trois Sorciers à gérer alors pourquoi devait-il aussi bosser comme un fou ? Franchement !

Il soupira en trainant les pieds alors que la jeune fille énumérait les différents ingrédients de la potion du jour. Il entendit Seamus raconter une blague à Dean et Neville, trois pas derrière eux et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ses bêtises. L'irlandais était très souvent de bonne humeur et c'était communicatif. Au détour d'un couloir, ils trouvèrent les Serpentards qui finirent de faire le chemin à leurs côtés sans pour autant faire attention à eux. Ron haussa les sourcils en voyant Parkinson accrochée au bras de Malfoy sautillant et se pavanant comme une petite reine. Et vu la tronche du blondinet, il était certain que l'euphorie n'était pas partagée.

- Hey la Fouine, tu promènes ton chien ? S'amusa-t-il

- Moi j'aurais dit sa chi ...

- Nott, un mot et je te fais avaler ta baguette par les narines, grogna Pansy en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, tu sais, répondit Théo avec flegme.

- Toi de toute façon t'es qu'un pauvre con qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de jeter sa copine avec le tact d'un hippogriffe !

- Au moins moi j'ai eu une copine, c'est quand la dernière fois qu'un pauvre gland t'as bisouillé ? Jamais n'est-ce pas ?

- Woaw, c'est sympa l'ambiance chez les Serpents, murmura Ron à Harry et Hermione.

- Ça ne te regarde pas ! Bouda Pansy. Et en plus, je suis sûre que c'est ta faute si la chatte de Daphné a disparue ! Tu ne pouvais pas la voir de toute façon.

- J'ai le droit de faire une réflexion sur cette phrase ? Demanda Blaise en se penchant vers Draco.

- Vas-y Zabini, ce serait dommage de passer à côté, ricana Seamus.

- Et moi je m'en passerais bien, soupira Tracey. Et pour Chatonne, Daph, c'est un extraterrestre, venu de la planète Melmac, qui l'a mangée, je te l'ai déjà dit hier. Mais réfléchis donc un peu, à mon avis elle traine avec les jumeaux rouquins qu'elle affectionne tant. Maintenant on a cours avec Snape et je doute qu'il soit d'humeur à accepter un retard. Oh et Pansy, t'as réellement l'air d'une chienne en chaleur à te frotter ainsi à Malfoy.

La brune remonta la bretelle de son sac sur son épaule avant de reprendre sa route. Pansy était prête à exploser et tenta de lui sauter dessus pour lui faire la peau en vociférant des « sale cafard » mais Draco la rattrapa en lui intimant de se calmer si elle ne voulait pas se faire transformer en cochon une nouvelle fois. Cela la calma immédiatement. Elle déglutit avant de se précipiter aux côtés de Millicent comme espérant que sa forte carrure la protègerait. Les filles avancèrent rapidement laissant les garçons en arrière.

- Tu sais quoi la Belette, on n'a même pas besoin d'aller en cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques cet aprèm, on a déjà tout une ménagerie à portée de main.

- Ouais, et l'avantage c'est que celle-là nous explosera pas à la figure.

- Laisse Davis et Parkinson ensemble et tu l'auras ton explosion, ricana Draco avant de reprendre la route lui aussi.

- Ron, s'épouvanta faussement Harry, tu viens de blaguer avec la Fouine ! T'es malade ?

- Mais non Harry, tu sais bien que c'est son ami, taquina Hermione en pouffant derrière sa main.

Ron les regarda scandalisé avant que Dean lui claque l'épaule pour le faire avancer. Mais finalement ce petit interlude lui avait remonté le moral. Cette journée n'était peut-être pas si pourrie qu'elle le présageait. Pensée qui fut largement revisitée une heure plus tard quand il galéra sur son chaudron pour que sa mixture prenne la bonne couleur. Merlin, il était si nul que ça ? Avec toutes les révisions que Hermione leur faisait faire ? Il n'arrivait déjà pas à maitriser l'_Accio_ pour le cours de Sortilèges et son dernier sort de Métamorphose n'était pas au point, loin s'en fallait. A croire que cette année, il était déjà prévu qu'il redouble.

Il jeta un regard à son voisin de droite pour voir avec dépit que même si le bleu était trop foncé, au moins lui, sa potion n'était pas verte. Bordel, si même Neville arrivait à faire cette potion mieux que lui, mais où allait le monde ! Bon d'accord, il était injuste, son camarade s'était grandement amélioré depuis que Snape ne lui hurlait plus dessus à chaque pet de travers et depuis que Malfoy l'aidait. Depuis un an il arrivait de temps en temps à monter jusqu'à Effort Exceptionnel, ce qui n'était pas rien avec un prof tel que Snape. Mais il avait tout de même un record de chaudrons explosés à son actif qui pouvait mettre à mal l'orgueil de tous ceux qui réussissaient moins bien que lui.

Le claquement de robe de son professeur le fit sursauter. Mince, il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Et il allait se faire démonter s'il n'arrivait pas à se rapprocher du bleu demandé. Il se dit que c'était dommage que ce ne soit pas l'inverse. S'il avait fallu une couleur verte et qu'il avait eu du bleu, peut-être qu'en urinant dedans il aurait pu avoir un équilibre des couleurs ... Ron voulut se claquer la tête contre sa table en se rendant compte de l'orientation de ses pensées. Ça y était, il était dingue. D'ailleurs cela sembla être l'avis de son professeur qui lui fit remarquer sarcastiquement que même un aveugle manchot aurait fait mieux que lui, avant de lui retirer des points pour avoir oublié une étape dans la fabrication. Un instant après, Harry avait presque droit à la même remarque ... disons que l'idée était la même mais les mots sensiblement différents.

Alors qu'il tentait de rattraper son erreur avec l'aide discrète de Hermione, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Sèchement, Snape autorisa l'entrée au perturbateur. Ron se pencha en avant pour voir Colin ouvrir la porte. Celui-ci était légèrement intimidé de devoir interrompre le cours de ce professeur là, mais une grande excitation semblait l'habiter.

- Monsieur Crivey, que me vaut le déplaisir de votre vision en dehors de nos classes habituelles?

- Excusez-moi professeur, mais je viens chercher Harry.

- Monsieur Potter est en cours et tant que ce cours ne sera pas fini, il restera là.

- C'est monsieur Verpey qui m'a demandé de venir le chercher, c'est pour des photos pour le Tournoi Monsieur.

- Evidemment, ronchonna Severus. Et bien allez-y Potter, mais vous n'aurez aucun favoritisme quand à la réussite de votre potion, aussi je vous conseille de faire vite.

- Professeur, le professeur Dumbledore a demandé à ce qu'il prenne ses affaires avec lui.

- Et bien qui suis-je pour aller contre son ordre. Dégagez Potter et les autres remettez-vous à vos potions si vous ne voulez pas que je vous retire des points !

Harry éteignit son chaudron avant de ranger prestement ses affaires dans son sac. Puis il sortit rapidement à la suite de Colin. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il soit appelé quand il était dans ce cours là ? Non parce qu'il reconnaissait qu'il était moins pénible qu'avant. Mais étant donné que Snape semblait avoir avalé une Acromantula de travers depuis quelques jours, il valait mieux ne pas le chercher de trop près. Alors que son camarade s'extasiait en parlant des fameuses photos que les Champions devaient faire pour la Gazette, il laissa son regard glisser par la fenêtre du couloir. Purée ... que Colin pouvait être gavant quand il était lancé sur ce sujet là ! Pourtant, son regard fut attiré par un truc blanc qui parcourait le parc de façon bizarre. En plissant les yeux, il réussit à reconnaître Titan qui semblait être en train de chasser. En effet, il avançait presque ventre à terre alors qu'il tentait d'attraper quelque chose devant lui. Brusquement, il disparut à la vue du Gryffondor ne laissant dépasser du terrier dans lequel il avait plongé, que l'épais plumeau crème de sa queue.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le fennec faisait marche arrière avant de repartir à la chasse de son gibier qui avait visiblement trouvé une sortie de secours. Mais alors qu'il faisait des bonds pour l'attraper, Titan fut devancé par une chouette blanche qui plongea sur lui, agrippa la malheureuse proie avant de planer plus loin, un mini renard excité sur ses traces qui voulait récupérer son dû. Harry ne put que sourire à les voir faire. Ils étaient amusants. Bon, parfois il avouait qu'il se prenait la honte de sa vie quand Hedwige faisait n'importe quoi, mais dans l'ensemble, il s'amusait de leurs bêtises. Et puis il était bien content que sa chouette se soit trouvé un ami. Il s'était toujours demandé ce qu'elle faisait quand elle n'était pas avec lui avant et avait peur qu'elle ne lui en veuille de ne pas assez s'occuper d'elle. Au moins maintenant, il n'avait plus à crainte à avoir.

Colin et lui arrivèrent rapidement à leur destination. Le plus jeune fit une petite moue déçue quand il dut repartir. Harry se dit qu'il aurait sûrement préféré faire lui-même les photos. Se secouant, il frappa légèrement à la porte avant d'être autorisé à entrer. Il remarqua tout de suite que les autres Champions étaient déjà là, tout comme Milovan et Rita Skeeter qu'il reconnut tout de suite. Verpey s'approcha de lui avec exubérance tout en lui expliquant que les autres membres du jury allaient arriver afin de procéder à l'Examen des Baguettes. Timidement il lui demanda ce que c'était et Ludo lui expliqua que c'était juste une étape du Tournoi qui vérifiait que les baguettes soient en parfait état.

Mais avant que le Gryffondor ne puisse réfléchir plus longtemps, l'homme enchainait déjà avec la présentation de la journaliste. Chose dont il se serait bien passé. Surtout que cette bonne femme ne le mettait pas à l'aise du tout. Peut-être était-ce son regard perçant derrière ses lunettes incrustées de pierres précieuses ? Ou alors ses mains relativement masculines aux ongles définitivement trop long ? A moins que ce ne soit que ce qu'elle avait fait à Ioann qui lui restait en travers de la gorge ... après tout, elle avait jeté les plus grands secrets de son camarade en pâture à la communauté sorcière sans état d'âme et avec une bonne dose de mensonges autour. Et quand elle demanda à lui parler un instant, il regarda George avec horreur, le suppliant presque de faire une de ses farces pour le tirer de son mauvais pas. Mais son ami était en train de parler avec l'autre journaliste, qui notait certainement ses impressions à une semaine de la première Tâche.

Sans pouvoir y échapper, Harry finit par se laisser entrainer par cette vipère à la plume acérée en se promettant de ne rien dire qui pourrait lui porter préjudice. Il se retrouva sans trop savoir comment, enfermé dans un placard à balais, assis sur une caisse à regarder la journaliste allumer des bouts de chandelles puis préparer plume et parchemin. Il grimaça au vert criard de la plume à papote qu'elle avait sortie et qui jurait avec le rouge vif de ses ongles. Il pensa un instant qu'ils ressemblaient plus à des griffes d'ailleurs mais il fut rappelé à la réalité lorsqu'elle lui demanda ce qui l'avait décidé à participer au Tournoi. Il s'apprêtait à répondre une nouvelle fois qu'il n'avait rien prémédité quand il se rendit compte que la plume écrivait toute seule. Et quand, en plissant les yeux, il découvrit qu'elle écrivait une description physique de lui, cela bloqua directement les mots dans sa gorge.

Rita lui ordonna de ne pas s'en occuper et de répondre à sa question. Ce qu'il fit en affirmant une énième fois qu'il n'avait jamais voulu se présenter. Sans surprise, elle ne le crut pas. Et là il vit la différence de professionnalisme entre les deux journalistes suivant l'évènement. Là où Gabrilov avait juste noté, en toute impartialité et honnêteté, ses impressions et le fait qu'il n'avait jamais mis son nom dans la Coupe, Skeeter le rassurait en affirmant qu'il n'avait pas à craindre les ennuis, qu'il pouvait raconter l'histoire tranquillement et que les lecteurs aimaient beaucoup les rebelles. Une nouvelle fois, il sentit une bouffée d'énervement pour cette femme qui concurrençait Ombrage avec sa robe rose appuyé, et une bouffée de bons sentiments envers le parrain de Snape Junior.

Ce qui l'agaça également prodigieusement, fut la façon que Skeeter avait d'enchainer les questions sans lui laisser réellement le temps de répondre et de les orienter de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse réfléchir convenablement. Elle le poussa à répéter au moins trois fois qu'il n'avait jamais tenté de participer avant d'enchainer et de parler des réactions que ses parents auraient eues s'ils avaient eu connaissance de sa participation. Merlin, c'était l'interview la plus horrible qu'il subissait. Oh, il n'avait pas grande expérience là dedans, mais là, il savait tout de même reconnaître un fiasco quand il en voyait un. Il pensa à ses parents. Auraient-ils été fiers, en colère ou inquiets ? Bonne question. Il ne se rappelait rien d'eux et ne connaissait leur caractère que par ce que Remus et Sirius lui avait dit. Il pouvait sans mal imaginer qu'en premier lieu, sa mère serait inquiète pour lui alors que son père fanfaronnerait à son exploit avant de se faire réprimander par une Lily énervée. Il espérait que jamais ils n'auraient été déçus. Mais ça, jamais il ne le saurait.

Sirius avait été profondément inquiet. Lui qui était souvent fier de ses actions n'avait montré aucune envie de fanfaronner là-dessus. Il avait tout de suite accepté le fait qu'il n'ait pas mis son nom dans la Coupe et Harry en avait été largement soulagé. Il soupira un instant avant que ses yeux ne tombent sur la plume à papote qui grattait toujours le parchemin. Pourtant tout était maintenant silencieux.

_Des larmes remplissent ces yeux d'un vert étonnant lorsque nous en venons à parler de ses parents dont il ne garde aucun souvenir ... _

Il écarquilla les paupières en voyant la plume extrapoler sur lui. C'était quoi ce truc ? Il n'avait rien dit, il n'avait d'ailleurs pas de larmes dans les yeux. Cette plume était aussi fausse et vicieuse que sa propriétaire. Entre celle là et celle d'Ombrage, il pouvait définitivement affirmer qu'il haïssait les plumes de tous les bonbons roses du monde. Il se leva dans l'idée de s'insurger contre cette journaliste mielleuse quand la porte du placard s'ouvrit. Il cligna des yeux à la brusque lumière qui lui agressa les rétines.

- Tiens, mais c'est Rita Skeeter que voilà ! S'écria la voix joyeusement ironique de Milovan. Que faites-vous donc là dans ce placard ? Ne me dites pas que vous avez décidé de vous racheter une image en perversifiant notre héros national !

- Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez des contacts qui vous permettent d'être largement favorisé que vous devez être insultant et faire circuler des mensonges !

- Ne vous faites pas passer pour une blanche colombe, nous savons tous les deux que vous êtes de la pire engeance. Et de nous deux, nous savons très bien qui véhicule le plus de mensonges.

Harry les regarda s'affronter verbalement tout en se demandant s'il pouvait se faufiler dans la petite fissure qu'il avait entrevue au pied du mur. Vu l'air profondément énervé de la journaliste et celui d'un chat ayant mangé une souris de l'homme, il avait presque envie de crier _sauve qui peut, les enfants d'abord !_

- Bref, Harry, les directeurs, Monsieur Croupton et Monsieur Ollivander sont arrivés. Nous n'attendons plus que toi pour l'Examen des Baguettes. Rita, si vous tenez tant que ça à votre placard à balais, prenez donc la serpillière, un animal semble avoir vomi dans le coin ... ah non, désolé, c'est votre sac à main.

Sur ce, il entraina un Gryffondor stupéfait en le poussant dans le dos alors que Skeeter fulminait totalement. Harry releva légèrement la tête pour voir le sourire content du journaliste et affirma en lui-même qu'il adorait le parrain de Ioann. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle un instant plus tard et il rougit de voir tout le monde le regarder. George l'interrogea du regard et il tenta de le rassurer alors que Fleur le regardait avec l'agacement de celle à qui on venait de faire perdre son temps. Il s'installa à droite de Krum et regarda le créateur et vendeur de baguettes s'approcher de la française. Il étudia sa baguette, la tripota, en définit les différentes particularités. Harry fut surpris d'apprendre qu'elle contenait un cheveu de la grand-mère Velane de Fleur. Il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas réellement cru Ginny quand elle leur avait dit l'origine magique de la française, justifiant ainsi le comportement de nombreux garçons à son encontre. Après tout, après avoir vu une centaine de Velanes énervée et hideuse à la finale de Quidditch, imaginer Fleur comme une de leur descendante était un peu au dessus de ses moyens. Aussi pimbêche qu'elle lui semblait, elle lui semblait bien trop jolie pour être une de ces créatures.

Cette fois il en avait la confirmation et grimaça en pensant qu'il valait mieux qu'il arrête de se fier aux apparences s'il ne voulait pas se faire avoir un jour. Ollivander fit apparaître un bouquet de fleurs avec la baguette de la jeune fille avant de la lui rendre et de passer à George. Un sourire illumina l'homme quand il reconnut une de ses baguettes. Tout comme la première, il la palpa, l'ausculta avant de lancer un sort avec. Une explosion se fit entendre alors que le visage d'Ollivander s'était noirci de suie. Il rigola en disant qu'elle était définitivement très farceuse. Puis, il passa à Krum en redevenant sérieux et continua son examen. Harry se demanda comment il réussit à sortir une nuée de jolis petits oiseaux avec la baguette d'un garçon si brut et peu versé dans le raffinement. Mais il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps car déjà on lui demandait de sortir sa baguette. Il rougit un peu en voyant les quelques éraflures dont elle souffrait. Mais cela ne sembla pas déranger l'homme plus que cela. Il l'observa sous tous les angles, se rappelant qu'elle était en houx et contenait une plume de phœnix.

Harry retint un instant son souffle, espérant qu'Ollivander ne révèlerait pas que cette plume provenait du même oiseau que celle contenue dans la baguette de Voldemort. C'était une chose qu'il n'avait dit qu'à Ron, son meilleur ami déjà à l'époque. Même Hermione n'était pas au courant. Evidement, Sirius, l'accompagnant à ce moment là, savait et il pensait que Remus devait également être dans la confidence. Mais cela s'arrêtait là et il préférait que l'information reste secrète plus longtemps encore. A son grand soulagement, le testeur se contenta de son examen avant de lancer un sort avec et lui rendre. Suite à cela, Albus proposa à ceux qui ne restaient pas, de regagner leurs pénates tout en invitant les autres à se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour le repas afin de finir de discuter tranquillement en attendant l'heure.

Harry fut étonné de voir que le déjeuner serait bientôt servi. Merlin mais combien de temps avait-il passé en tête à tête avec la journaliste et combien en avait duré cet examen ? Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Mais alors qu'il commençait à se mettre en route, Verpey s'écria qu'ils n'avaient pas encore fait les photos. Et là, au grand malheur du Gryffondor, il fallut poser en individuel, en groupe avec uniquement les Champions, en groupe avec les juges, en groupe avec chacun des journalistes. Quand Rita proposa des photos en individuel avec chacun des juges et des journalistes, il sentit la panique l'envahir.

Il ne détestait pas les photos. Mais là, tant de temps et tant de sourires crispés n'étaient définitivement pas sa tasse de thé. Il fut sauvé une nouvelle fois par Milovan qui signifia à Rita que si elle comptait se contenter d'une feuille de salade et d'un brin de persil pris sur le pouce, c'était son problème mais que les Champions avaient besoin de se nourrir convenablement et pas en trois minutes. Ce fut ainsi que George et lui se glissèrent quelques instants plus tard à leur table où leurs camarades de Maison avaient déjà bien entamé les plats.


	75. Secret

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen, Connors, Moïra et Kerrian.

Béta : BettyMars

Et oui, Harry a décidé de ne rien dire, lui non plus, à propos de la plume d'Ombrage. Ah ces garçons… et Rita … et bien c'est Rita… sa langue de vipère est de sorti mais cette fois, elle a à qui répondre… Milo ne compte pas lui laisser le moindre avantage à cette garce.

Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui amène progressivement la première tâche, vous allez savoir le sort de Draco, Neville et Kerrian et vous aurez même des nouvelles de Sirius. C'est y pas beau tout ça ?

Bon sinon, je suis en vacances la semaine prochaine. Normalement j'aurais la possibilité d'avoir accès au net mais sans garantie. Je ferais ce que je peux pour vous poster le prochain chapitre dans la semaine, mercredi si possible, mais sans certitude.

Alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous dis peut-être à dans une semaine, sinon ce sera à dans quinze jours.

* * *

Phrase défi : face contre terre. ('face à la mer')

* * *

**Chapitre 74 : Secret.**

Lorsque le professeur de potions lui avait fait parvenir le message un peu plus tôt dans la journée, il s'était demandé ce qu'il lui voulait. Quand il était arrivé devant le bureau à l'heure prévue et qu'il avait retrouvé ses deux amis, il avait commencé à avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Quand ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les trois, droits comme des piquets, les mains dans le dos devant un Severus Snape au regard plus que noir, il avait franchement eu envie d'aller se cacher. Il comprenait parfaitement ce que Neville lui avait expliqué quelques semaines plus tôt car s'il n'auvait pas eu l'expérience avec Mangin, il aurait certainement déjà souillé ses vêtements. Merlin, le père de Ioann était réellement terrifiant lorsqu'il était en colère. Kerrian se permit tout de même un regard à Neville et Draco. Le premier tremblait légèrement en baissant la tête alors que le second, le teint très pâle, semblait trouver quelque chose de passionnant dans les étagères accrochées aux murs. Mouais, vu leurs réactions, ça ne sentait vraiment pas bon pour eux.

- Messieurs, je suppose que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là. Monsieur Malfoy ? Je suppose que mon fils vous en a déjà touché un mot.

- Oui professeur. On a écouté aux portes et on s'est mêlé de ce qui ne nous regardait pas.

- Exactement. Et je suis extrêmement déçu de votre comportement. Surtout du tien Draco. Toi mieux que quiconque devrait savoir que se servir de Ioann comme tu l'as fait aurait pu être désastreux pour lui.

- Je sais oncle Severus, répondit piteusement le blond.

- Bien, je ne vais pas épiloguer sur ça, je pense que vous êtes assez grands maintenant pour comprendre vos erreurs. Aussi je vais nous faire gagner du temps à tous et passer directement à la punition. Lucius, Milo et moi-même avons longuement réfléchi à votre sentence et nous sommes arrivés à un accord. Etant donné que vous semblez avoir trop de temps libre pour vous permettre de jouer aux petits espions, nous avons décidé de vous occuper. Ceci étant une affaire d'ordre privé et surtout extrêmement secrète, nous avons ajusté de façon à ce que cela ne paraisse suspect aux yeux de personne. Monsieur Londubat, estimez vous heureux que je n'ai pas contacté votre grand-mère.

- Mer ... merci professeur, bafouilla Neville.

- Ceci dit, vous allez reprendre tous vos devoirs de potions de l'année dernière. Tous ceux qui n'auront pas été noté d'un Effort Exceptionnel devront m'être reproposés dans une nouvelle édition atteignant au moins cette graduation. Monsieur Malfoy, il en va de même pour vous mais la note Optimal est attendue. Vu l'insistance que vous avez mis à poursuivre votre manigance contre l'avis de votre frère tout en l'entrainant avec vous, vous me ferez la même chose avec les devoirs de Métamorphose, Effort Exceptionnel fermement attendu et le professeur McGonagall sera intraitable.

Draco pâlit un peu plus. Avec tout ça, il n'aurait plus de temps libre devant lui. A ses côtés, Kerrian déglutit difficilement. Son tour était en train d'arriver et pour la première fois, il se sentit mal. Avant, cela ne le gênait pas d'être puni, il ne se sentait pas touché car de toute façon, personne ne s'intéressait réellement à lui. Cette fois c'était différent. Il n'était pas forcément très proche de Severus, même s'il y avait eu une grande amélioration, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Lucius ou Milo. Savoir qu'il les avait déçus lui faisait mal, quelque part dans la poitrine.

- Monsieur Wise, étant donné que vous n'étiez pas là l'an dernier, vous me reprendrez tous les devoirs de Potions, Métamorphose et Défense Contre les Forces du Mal depuis Septembre et les notes respectives d'Optimal, Effort Exceptionnel et Optimal sont expressément demandées. Vous avez tous les trois jusqu'aux vacances de noël pour nous rendre vos devoirs à Minerva et moi-même. Suis-je bien clair ?

- Oui professeur, répondirent les trois garçons d'une voix blanche.

- Bien, maintenant je vous conseille de bien vous organiser car le moindre retard sera durement sanctionné. Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter ?

- On est désolé professeur, indiqua Neville en relevant les yeux sur lui. On ne voulait pas écouter mais on n'a pas pu s'empêcher. On ne recommencera pas, je vous le promets.

- Je l'espère bien, Monsieur Londubat, car je ne pourrais, à ce moment là, éviter d'en parler à votre grand-mère, et je gage qu'à côté d'elle, ma punition ne sera qu'une broutille.

- Oui Monsieur.

- Bien, vous avez le temps avant le repas pour vous mettre au travail, aussi je ne vais pas vous retarder plus longtemps, susurra Severus avant de rouler les yeux en les voyant hésiter à bouger. Allez, déguerpissez de mon bureau avant que je ne sois tenté de vous disséquer pour refaire le plein d'ingrédients.

Neville sursauta avant d'attraper la manche de Kerrian et de sortir précipitamment de la pièce. Merlin qu'il se sentait mal. Se faire ainsi reprendre par son professeur alors qu'il avait appris à l'apprécier comme une figure paternelle était difficile à accepter. Il avait une boule dans la gorge et il savait que les larmes n'étaient pas très loin d'inonder ses yeux. L'orphelin le suivit tout aussi penaud. Etrangement il trouvait que c'était bien plus difficile à assumer quand on appréciait ceux qui réprimandaient. Draco attendit un instant comme pour essayer de parler à son parrain, mais le regard de celui-ci était implacable et il finit par partir également. Il rattrapa ses camarades et proposa à Neville de l'aider dans sa punition. Kerrian proposa de faire les Potions tous les trois ensemble étant donné qu'ils avaient cette matière en commun. Les deux autres acceptèrent volontiers et ils partirent aussitôt à la bibliothèque. Ils devaient organiser des heures d'étude en fonction de leurs emplois du temps. Ce qui ne serait déjà pas très évident vu qu'ils étaient dans trois Maisons différentes. Quand ils y arrivèrent, ils aperçurent Ioann plongé dans sa propre punition et s'invitèrent à sa table. Le plus jeune leur fit un petit sourire contrit avant de reprendre la rédaction de son devoir. Il n'avait pas manqué le regard de Pince sur lui et il préférait qu'elle ne fasse que de bons rapports à son père.

o0o

_Jeudi 17 Novembre 1994._

Harry avançait à grands pas dans les couloirs. La journée venait de se finir et il en était ravi. Oh elle n'avait pas été désagréable mais l'approche de la première Tâche le stressait énormément. Sans compter que depuis la parution de l'article de Skeeter, il était la cible de moqueries supplémentaires. Elle avait modifié ses paroles pour le faire passer pour une lavette qui pleurait toutes les nuits la mort de ses parents. Oh bien sûr, il y avait de moments où il regrettait de ne pas les avoir connus beaucoup et où la nostalgie enserrait son cœur, comme à halloween. Par contre de là à pleurer toutes les nuits, il y avait un sacré pas. Et encore, un pas de Madame Maxime, pas le sien. Depuis les quolibets allaient bon train. Il allait du gentil « Hey Potter, demande à Ioann, il a des actions chez les fabricants de mouchoirs » de Malfoy au bien plus désagréable et venimeux « Snif snif, le p'tit Potty a un gros chagrin et sa maman lui manque, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas la rejoindre dès la première Tâche » d'Ernie Macmillan.

Merlin, il n'aurait jamais cru que les remarques les plus blessantes viendraient des Poufsouffles. Bien qu'il avouerait que depuis que Snape avait fait copain-copain avec toutes les Maisons et que Malfoy avait fait une trêve avec Ron et lui, les Serpentards n'étaient plus aussi virulents à son encontre. Mais pour l'heure, ce n'était pas son principal souci. Après tout, il espérait grandement que Gabrilov remettrait Skeeter une bonne fois pour toute à sa place afin de récupérer un peu de tranquillité. Par contre, depuis le week-end il tentait de parler à Ioann sans jamais y arriver. Soit le Serpentard était entouré de ses amis, soit il était seul, mais dans sa Salle Commune. Pas moyen de le rencontrer seul dans les couloirs. Mais là, en sortant de la classe de Sortilèges, il l'avait vu par la fenêtre alors qu'il semblait se diriger vers le lac. C'était donc l'occasion ou jamais et il ne fallait pas perdre une minute. Cette petite vipère avait la mauvaise habitude de glisser entre les mains de tout le monde quand on avait besoin de le voir.

Après avoir subi une nouvelle fois la plume d'Ombrage, Harry était arrivé à la conclusion que le plus jeune avait dû également la subir et que ça devait avoir un rapport avec sa brouille avec Malfoy. Bien sûr, il avait bien remarqué qu'ils s'étaient rabibochés et que le plus jeune semblait avoir repris son entrain d'avant. Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne fallait jurer de rien avec lui. L'avant-veille, alors que Ron était en train de battre Seamus aux échecs dans la Salle Commune et que Dean finissait un de ses devoirs à proximité, il avait été se préparer pour la nuit et avait trouvé Neville, assis sur son lit, totalement plongé dans un livre de potions. Ça l'avait bien étonné d'ailleurs mais celui-ci avait rougi en lui expliquant qu'en en sachant plus sur l'utilisation des plantes dans cette matière, il pouvait améliorer sa perception de la botanique. Harry n'avait pas bien compris le pourquoi, mais il n'avait pas insisté. Il n'avait pas voulu être entrainé dans des révisions supplémentaires. A la place, il avait tenté d'orienté le sujet sur son jeune ami. Il n'avait pas pu en tirer grand-chose, sauf la certitude que Ioann ne lui avait rien dit de la plume.

Il s'était d'ailleurs demandé pourquoi il l'avait regardé avec inquiétude le premier soir, mais après réflexion, il était arrivé à la conclusion que c'était bien le style de son ami de s'inquiéter pour les autres sans réellement de motif. Au détour d'un couloir, il manqua de se faire renverser par un élève de Durmstrang. Il se tassa contre le mur pour le laisser passer en se demandant s'il était de la famille de Krum tant sa carrure était imposante. En soupirant, il se dit qu'il aimait beaucoup croiser Snape Junior, à côté de lui, il paraissait grand et fort, ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas avec ce type là. Un instant plus tard, il surgissait dans le hall d'entrée avant de se glisser par les portes presque fermées. Le froid commençant à être bien installé, elles étaient toujours à peine entrebâillées afin de ne pas laisser la maigre chaleur du hall s'échapper.

Prestement il avança vers le lac en priant pour que sa cible ne se soit pas fait la malle en cours de route. Avec la chance qu'il avait, il n'avait qu'un mince espoir. D'ailleurs en arrivant à destination, il ne s'étonna même pas de voir qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Il fit donc demi-tour avant d'entendre un couinement. Instinctivement il sortit sa baguette avant de s'avancer vers le bruit. Il sursauta presque en entendant une voix à ses côtés.

- Rha Titan, t'es vraiment une calamité toi. Faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de courir après tout ce qui bouge. Regarde toi maintenant, t'es beau avec une oreille grignotée.

- Ioann ?

- Ah ! Nom d'un chaudron ! Potter, tu m'as foutu une de ces frousses !

- Désolé. Tout va bien ?

- Moi oui, lui non, renifla Ioann en désignant un Titan penaud et chouinant, les oreilles basses.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui a fait ça ?

- Un lièvre. Il a voulu faire joujou dans un terrier sauf qu'il était déjà habité. Mon animal est lamentable. Allez, viens, bougre d'idiot, on va voir Hagrid, soupira le plus jeune en attrapant le mini renard dans ses bras.

- Je t'accompagne. En fait je voulais te parler, attaqua Harry en suivant son camarde.

- De quoi ?

- Des retenues d'Ombrage.

Ioann prit une brusque inspiration en resserrant ses bras sur un fennec qui n'apprécia pas beaucoup le traitement. Il se débattit un peu mais le garçon ne le lâcha pas. Pourquoi donc Harry voulait lui parlait de ça ? Il n'avait rien à dire et ne voulait rien dire.

- Il n'y a rien à dire, tu sais.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Ma main a été douloureuse plus d'une journée complète après ma deuxième retenue. Je suppose que c'était pareil pour toi.

- N ... non. Ce ... ce n'est pas du tout ça.

- Ioann, tu peux mentir à qui tu veux, mais pas à moi alors que j'ai aussi goûté à sa maudite plume. Car tu y as eu droit aussi n'est-ce pas ?

Ioann lui jeta un regard de biais. Un regard que le Gryffondor qualifia d'apeuré. Il avait raison quand il pensait qu'il avait lui aussi copié des lignes avec son sang.

- Ecoute, je voulais juste te dire que si t'as besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, moi je sais déjà ce que c'est. Je sais qu'on est pas vraiment amis mais je me doutais que tu n'en parlerais pas à Malfoy ou à ton père et je sais déjà que Neville n'est pas au courant.

- Tu dois savoir que j'ai un psy à qui je peux parler.

- Etrangement, je pense que tu ne l'as pas fait. Parce que si tu l'avais fait, je me doute que ton psy aurait prévenu ton père. Et si c'était le cas, je pense qu'Ombrage serait déjà découpée en petits morceaux, macérant dans un chaudron bouillonnant.

- Je ne veux pas que papa sache. Je veux lui montrer que je ne suis pas un bébé qui pleurniche toujours dans ses jambes. Et je ne veux pas non plus qu'il ait de problèmes et il en aurait si je parlais.

- Déjà, je ne connais pas tout, mais ce que dont j'ai été témoin en deux ans, je te promets que t'es pas du tout du genre à aller te plaindre sans arrêt à son père. C'est même le contraire. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je voulais te proposer mon aide sur ce coup étant donné que j'ai également subi la plume douloureuse. C'est peut-être con, mais j'ai pas envie que tu nous pètes une fiole comme l'an passé.

- Je sais, j'avais pas réfléchi, mais maintenant ça n'arrivera plus. Ce n'est pas pareil.

- Sauf que tu reprends le même chemin en te renfermant et en ne disant rien. Après si tu n'as pas besoin de moi, tant mieux. Mais je voulais que tu saches que si tu as besoin d'en parler, moi je comprends.

- Merci. Je ne suis pas sûr de venir te voir mais je suis touché par ton geste.

- Tu sais, j'ai du mal avec ton père, enfin moins maintenant. Mais avant, étant donné qu'il était un vrai salop autant avec moi qu'avec Neville, j'avais du mal à le sentir. Mais toi, c'est différent. En fait, je crois que j't'aime bien. On a pas mal de choses en commun et je trouve que ça rapproche pas mal. Et puis t'es la mascotte de l'école et moi du monde sorcier, je pense qu'entre mascottes on peut s'entendre non ?

- Ouais, c'est pas faux, rigola Ioann, soudain plus détendu. Tu viens avec nous chez Hagrid ? On prendra un thé pendant qu'il regardera mon stupide animal.

- Tant que tu ne me forces pas à manger ses gâteaux ...

Le rire clair de Ioann résonna alors qu'ils arrivaient en vue de la cabane du garde chasse. Dès que celui-ci les vit arriver, il leur ouvrit avec enthousiasme. Mais quand qu'il vit la tache rouge sur l'oreille de Titan, il s'inquiéta un peu. Il attrapa le fennec pour le poser sur la table avant de regarder la blessure. Il sourit en entendant le Serpentard vanter les exploits de sa bestiole avant d'attraper du désinfectant. Il préconisa une potion à demander à Poppy ou Severus avant de faire le gros du soin. Pendant ce temps là, les deux garçons racontaient leur journée devant une grande tasse bien fumante et une assiette de gâteaux dont ils ne prirent qu'un biscuit chacun, avant de le glisser sous la table, discrètement, pour Crocdur.

o0o

_Samedi 19 novembre 1994._

La journée était fraiche, froide même, mais le soleil perçait quelques belles trouées dans la couverture nuageuse. Mais ce n'était pas à cause de cela qu'il était surexcité. Kerrian soupira une nouvelle fois en voyant Anthony vérifier que son col était bien mis et que ses cheveux tenaient bien. Il se prit à penser qu'il pourrait faire concurrence à Draco côté pomponnage.

- Bon Tony, active !

- C'est bon Kerrian, j'en ai pour deux minutes.

- Oui je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit il y a huit, douze et vingt minutes.

- Et bien tu vois, si je le répète c'est que c'est vrai.

- Tu sais quoi ? Si jamais t'as mal au crane dans deux minutes, tu ne t'étonneras pas, c'est que je t'aurais envoyé le livre d'Histoire de la Magie par la tronche, ronchonna l'orphelin.

- C'est bon, je suis prêt. Qu'est-ce que tu peux être rabat-joie comme type.

- Pas trop tôt. Toi tu t'en fous peut-être mais moi c'est ma première sortie à Pré-Au-Lard et je compte bien en profiter !

- Ah les joies des première fois, rigola Terry en arrivant dans le dortoir. On était comme ça quand on était jeunes et innocents.

- Hey, déconne pas mec, je suis plus vieux que vous.

- Oui et moins innocent que nous, ça on s'en doute, intervint Michael Corner. Allez les gars, on y va et on se bouge un peu Tony, t'es pire qu'une gonzesse à son premier rencart.

- Oh la ferme. J'aime être apprêté, c'est pas une tare non plus. Et toi t'es juste pressé car Susan Bones a accepté de te rejoindre aux Trois Balais. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, t'as pas besoin qu'on te tienne la chandelle pour l'emballer.

Les garçons se chamaillèrent encore tout en quittant leur Salle Commune. Kerrian les regardait faire avec un léger sourire. Jamais il ne s'était lié d'amitié aussi vite. Enfin avec Draco, Ioann et Neville si, mais les évènements avaient facilité les choses. Là c'était différent. Mais il était drôlement content d'avoir été accepté aussi simplement. Il n'y avait jamais cru quand il avait lu que Poudlard était souvent considéré comme une grande Maison par ses élèves. Mais là il en avait la preuve. Il se sentait bien et à l'aise. Oh bien sûr il y avait toujours des mauvaises langues qui cherchaient à en savoir plus sur lui et son arrivée en cours de scolarité. Mais il s'en moquait car il était bien entouré. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait réellement libre dans ses contacts. Avant il avait eu de bons copains avec lesquels il faisait un certain nombre de bêtises. Pourtant leur lien n'avait jamais atteint le degré qu'il avait avec ses camarades depuis un peu plus de deux mois. La proximité d'un pensionnat y était sûrement pour beaucoup et il en était très content.

Quand ils arrivèrent au village, le plus âgé marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il avait été sur le Chemin de Travers en fin d'été et avait donc déjà côtoyé un lieu totalement magique. Pourtant, ce qu'il avait sous les yeux était si différent qu'il ne put que rester là à tout regarder, les yeux grands ouverts. Ironiquement, il pensa que c'était magique. Les maisons étaient si différentes de Londres ou du Manoir Malfoy. Lui qui avait l'habitude de la ville, il se retrouvait presque dans un village du siècle dernier. C'était soufflant. Quand il reprit pied, il remarqua que ses camarades le regardaient en pouffant de rire un peu plus loin. Il grogna en se remettant en route pour les rejoindre. Etait-ce sa faute s'il était impressionné par tant de beauté ?

Kerrian fut guidé le long de la Grand-Rue et découvrit les différents magasins qui étaient implantés. Un pincement au cœur lui apporta une pointe de tristesse. Tous les gallions qu'il avait récupérés des Farfadets de l'équipe d'Irlande s'étaient révélés être des faux. Ils avaient tout simplement disparu de sa bourse. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte tout de suite à cause des évènements difficiles qui avaient eu lieu, mais dès son retour au foyer, il avait fait cette triste découverte en cherchant un peu de réconfort dans les souvenirs de la finale qu'il avait rapportés. Il avait été extrêmement déçu de voir cet argent de poche s'envoler ainsi. Et avec Noël qui s'approchait de plus en plus, sa tristesse augmentait. Après tout, pour une fois qu'il avait enfin de gens à qui il souhaitait offrir un cadeau, il se retrouvait une nouvelle fois bridé par des problèmes matériels. Oh il en avait l'habitude, bien sûr, mais pour une fois, cela le dérangeait fortement.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient en train de sortir de chez Gaichiffon, où Anthony avait presque vidé sa bourse, ils croisèrent Draco, Blaise, Vincent et Grégory qui sortaient du magasin de friandises les mains bien remplies. Mais Draco s'éclipsa rapidement sans s'attarder car déjà Pansy criait son nom en travers de la rue. Kerrian ne put que ricaner à son malheur avant d'entrer aux Trois Balais. Il remarqua Ioann, purement joyeux, en train de siroter une Bièraubeurre avec ses camarades de promotions, toutes Maisons confondues comme bien souvent. Il entrevit Julian, le farceur du groupe comme indiqué par le jeune Snape, chambrer un de ses compagnons renfrogné alors qu'une rouquine espiègle accrochée à son bras, lui murmurait des choses à l'oreille. Visiblement ils s'étaient ligué contre lui et s'en amusaient énormément. Souriant tout seul, il finit par s'asseoir à côté de ses copains et décida de bien profiter de sa journée.

o0o

Pendant que les garçons s'amusaient lors de leur sortie, Sirius ruminait. Harry lui avait tellement cassé les oreilles, qu'il avait fini par signer son autorisation de sortie. Il n'était pas stupide, il savait que le danger était toujours là. Il était même plus grand que l'année passée. Après tout, non seulement Lestrange était toujours dans la nature, mais les Mangemorts étaient bien plus nombreux et actifs. Plus officieusement, la menace du retour de Voldemort était plus vive que jamais. Mais voilà, il avait eu quatorze ans et il savait que si à cette époque, ses parents lui avaient interdit Pré-Au-Lard, il aurait fini par faire des conneries. Certes, ça ne l'avait pas empêché d'en faire, et pas que des petites, mais cela aurait pu être bien pire. Harry n'était pas comme lui, mais rien qu'en pensant à comment il avait déjà fait le mur un an avant, la balance avait penché. Après tout, il était le fils biologique d'un Maraudeur, le fils adoptif d'un deuxième et le neveu de cœur d'un troisième. Si avec ça il n'y avait pas matière à faire des idioties alors Sirius n'était plus un Auror de renom.

Mais s'il ruminait, ce n'était pas à cause des gênes de son garçon. Mais à cause de cette maudite sortie. Bien sûr, la sécurité avait été particulièrement travaillée. Surtout que Malfoy avait fait lui-même pression sur Fudge et Scrimgeour car son fils et son neveu, cibles potentielles des Mangemorts, étaient également autorisés à participer aux sorties. Mais il aurait tout donné pour faire partie des effectifs. Nymphadora ainsi que Kingsley avaient été affectés sur le terrain, ce qui l'avait un peu rassuré. Remus lui avait précisé qu'il essaierait d'être sur place l'après midi de bonne heure. Même si Sirius aurait été encore plus soulagé de le savoir sur place, il lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il devait aussi se reposer. Oh il savait bien que son ami n'était plus aussi fatigué le lendemain de la Pleine lune qu'avant, grâce aux merveilles que faisait la potion Tue-Loup un peu améliorée de Severus. Mais il ne pouvait oublier les années de souffrances qu'il avait endurées seul ou avec le reste des Maraudeurs et ne pouvait lui en vouloir ne pas être suffisamment en forme pour protéger discrètement Harry. Il respectait trop son ami pour ça.

Il aurait également dû être soulagé de savoir que Severus et Minerva seraient eux-mêmes présents en tant que surveillants de cette sortie. Mais ne pas pouvoir être sur place le stressait plus que tout. Rufus lui avait interdit d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard. Il l'estimait trop touché émotionnellement pour effectuer correctement son travail de vigilance. Alors il l'avait cantonné à la paperasse dans son bureau. S'occuper des rapports des dernières missions effectuées était tout ce que Sirius détestait. Il en avait une sainte horreur. Mais là, il n'avait pas le choix. Il ratura une nouvelle fois son parchemin. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer suffisamment pour ne pas faire de conneries. Et pourtant, il ne faisait que du recopiage. Une nouvelle tache s'étala sur son rapport lorsqu'une de ses collègues entra brusquement dans le bureau. Une grande brune qui avait un certain charme malgré le bandeau cachant l'œil qu'elle avait perdu.

- Hey cap'tain Sandy, tu t'es enfin trouvée un homme prêt à faire l'abordage pour avoir autant le feu au derrière ?

- Trouve-toi une femme bien soumise et fous-moi la paix avec ça si tu ne veux pas te retrouver face contre terre. Maintenant secoue tes petites fesses fragiles, Amycus a été vu à Chester y a moins de vingt minutes. Deux maisons ont déjà grillées et d'après nos correspondants chez les Moldus, deux morts sont à déplorer. Une femme de trente quatre ans et son gosse de sept ans. Son autre gosse de trois ans a été évacué d'urgence mais il devrait s'en sortir. Le père n'était pas présent.

- Putain, tu ne pouvais pas commencer par ça ? S'écria Sirius en se levant vivement de son siège.

- Pauvre truffe c'est toi qui m'a empêché de parler.

- Tu vas arriver à gérer ?

- Me prends pas pour une faible Black, je suis Auror, c'est mon boulot, ok ?

- Je sais et t'es un bon élément, mais ...

- Finis ta phrase et je t'envoie à Ste Mangouste et sans magie.

La jeune femme ressortit en précisant qu'il devait monter une équipe le temps qu'elle donnait les informations qu'elle avait à Scrimgeour. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Presque quatre ans plus tôt, elle avait perdu son mari et son fils dans une attaque vengeresse. Elle venait de boucler une enquête de mœurs et de proxénétisme et tous les protagonistes avaient été arrêtés, mais le gros boss avait aligné son or et avait été libéré en attendant son procès. Il avait tenté de tuer Sandy et sa famille. Elle fut la seule rescapée de l'attaque. Elle avait perdu un œil, son bras droit avait été brulé au troisième degré et gardait des cicatrices que les guérisseurs n'avaient pu effacer. Elle avait mis des mois à s'en remettre mais avait finalement repris le boulot avec une volonté peu commune. Elle avait demandé sa mutation en Allemagne afin de s'éloigner de toute cette affaire et cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu'elle était revenue. Sirius avait eu plaisir à la retrouver. Mais il craignait que son passé personnel n'entre en compte dans cette affaire et que ce soit trop pour elle.

Mais il n'était plus temps de se poser ce genre de question. Ils avaient un Mangemort sur le feu. Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour entrer en mode Auror de terrain et s'appliquer avec rapidité et efficacité. Pourtant, il ne put que se demander si c'était uniquement une diversion afin d'envoyer les gars du bureau là-bas pour mieux attaquer Pré-Au-Lard ou si c'était une vraie attaque. Il n'aurait la réponse qu'en y allant, et encore il n'était pas sûr. Par contre il savait que le temps jouait contre eux et que des victimes potentielles attendaient après eux pour être sauvées. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Sirius et Sandy, accompagnés d'une demi-douzaine d'hommes, utilisaient la zone de Transplanage d'urgence de leur service afin de gagner celle de Chester.

o0o

La journée s'était déroulée dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Neville avait suivi Dean et Seamus pendant un bon moment jusqu'à ce que tous les deux l'abandonnent pour draguer chacun de leur côté. Cela ne l'avait pas dérangé, il avait l'habitude. Il ne se savait pas assez intéressant pour faire oublier à ses copains l'appel des filles. Il avait d'ailleurs décidé de rentrer au château et d'aller voir dans les serres si une plante avait besoin de lui. Mais une voix le hélant le fit se retourner. Il eut un petit sourire en voyant Draco se précipiter à ses côtés tout en jetant un œil derrière lui.

- T'as un loup au train Dray ?

- Pire : une Pansy en mode St Valentin avant l'heure.

- Outch, dur ça.

- A qui le dis-tu. J'ai réussi à la semer, grâce aux copains qui se sont chargés de l'occuper.

- Les pauvres. C'est méchant de te servir d'eux pour te débarrasser d'elle.

- Ouais, mais en même temps ça les amuse. Tu sais, Vince et Greg ne sont peut-être pas de gros intellos mais ça n'empêche pas qu'ils ne sont pas idiots. Sauf que Pansy les prend pour de grosses bêtes affamées et sans cervelle. Alors ils ont décidé de lui sortir de grand jeu des grosses bêtes affamées sans cervelle. Quant à Blaise, il en profite pour la prendre elle pour une crétine profonde. Et finalement, si je n'avais pas eu peur qu'elle jette un sort de glue perpétuelle sur mon bras pour y rester accrochée toute sa vie, je serais bien resté avec eux pour profiter du spectacle.

- Tu m'étonnes, ça doit être assez drôle de la voir se faire ridiculiser ainsi. Et Nott, il n'était pas avec vous ?

- Non, il a fait sortie en solitaire, comme souvent. De tout façon, ce matin il est sorti du dortoir, a dit bonjour à Bulstrode et s'est pris une gifle de Greengrass. Déjà ça l'a mis en forme pour la journée.

- Daphné ne digère pas bien la rupture ...

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Mais faut préciser qu'il n'y est pas allé de main morte. Lui sortir qu'il en avait assez d'entendre parler de son stupide chat sans arrêt et que, je cite : « ne compte pas me mettre un ruban à clochette autour du cou et me remuer une ficelle devant le nez, je suis un mec, moi, pas une saleté de greffier ». Il y a bien que lui pour faire des bourdes pareilles.

- Je ne polémiquerais pas là-dessus, car un blond de ma connaissance n'a pas non plus l'habitude de faire dans la dentelle.

- N'en rajoute pas, Londubat, ou tu pourrais goûter à ma baguette. Bon sinon, tu rentres déjà ?

- Oui, j'ai déjà fait mon tour. Après tout, le village n'est pas si grand que cela non plus.

-Pas faux. Je te suis. Pas envie de retomber sur Pansy tout de suite.

Les deux garçons reprirent le chemin de Poudlard tout en discutant vivement de leur sortie. C'était la première officielle du blond et la deuxième du brun. En effet, l'an passé, entre retenue et manque de motivation Neville n'avait pris la peine de profiter du village qu'une seule fois. Aujourd'hui, chacun l'avait grandement appréciée, surtout après les évènements stressants, angoissants ou excitants de ce début année. Ils furent surpris d'apercevoir Ioann et Kerrian qui s'approchaient des grandes portes du château. Aussi ils se mirent à courir en leur direction pour les rejoindre.

- Hey, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda Neville.

- Perso Pré-Au-Lard c'est bien, mais quand t'as pas de fric à gaspiller tu as vite fait le tour, surtout quand tes potes sont des bourses percées, indiqua Kerrian. Et puis j'ai croisé Io tout seul alors je l'ai accompagné.

- Ouais, faut dire qu'entre les Donovan qui se chamaillent, Ginny et Owen qui se disputent alors que Julian met son grain, au bout d'un moment, le calme c'est super chouette.

- Ginny c'est la rouquine non ? Demanda l'orphelin.

- Oui c'est elle, pourquoi ?

- De ce que j'en ai vu, elle a l'air de l'avoir en tête le Julian.

- Mais non, Weasley en a après Potter, tout le monde sait ça, intervint Draco.

- En fait depuis cet été, elle bave moins sur Harry. Par contre Kerrian semblait avoir ses faveurs.

- J'suis gay, bon sang.

- Oui mais ça elle ne le sait pas. Et puis si elle en a après Julian Harper, tu as une chance d'avoir la paix et surtout aucun poème à la saint Valentin, rigola Neville.

- Sérieux, vous n'avez pas autre chose à la bouche que les filles ! ... Euh, et les gars, désolé, Kerry mais t'es pas un cas simple à intégrer dans les conversations.

- Pas de problème, tant que tu me prends pas pour une femelle.

- En attendant, dès que vous parlez, c'est des amours des uns et des autres. On dirait vraiment oncle Lus quand il mate tatie Cissa en pensant à ce qu'il fera le soir même.

- Putain Moustique, t'es obligé de parler de mes parents de cette façon là ?

- Non, mais tu avoueras que ton père, il est pire que Pompon. Sérieux à son âge faudrait qu'il arrête de penser qu'à faire des choses à ta mère ! On dirait un ado en manque !

- Je n'entends plus rien, je n'écoute plus rien, nia nia nia, gronda Draco en se bouchant les oreilles.

Neville éclata de rire malgré la jolie teinte carmin de ses joues. Après avoir vécu un peu au Manoir, il était d'accord sur le fait que Lucius n'était pas un homme hautain et précieux dans l'intimité de sa famille. Mais avec sa femme, il ressemblait plus à un jeune séducteur qu'un homme mûr. C'était assez étonnant et assez choquant en même temps pour lui qui avait été élevé par sa grand-mère veuve et plus que chaste depuis le décès de son mari presque quinze années plus tôt. En particulier quand ils s'embrassaient comme des perdus en pensant être seuls.

- Dites les gars, Kerry et moi on allait avancer notre punition, vous venez avec nous ?

- Je suis partant, indiqua Neville en soupirant.

- Moi aussi, en même temps j'ai une chance de garder Parkinson loin de moi un peu plus longtemps si elle me voit plongé dans un livre, annonça Draco avec fatalité.

- Au fait, vous avez trouvé une parade pour que les autres ne se demandent pas pourquoi on bosse autant ? Demanda Kerrian. Moi j'ai dit que j'avais du retard et que je ne voulais pas me ramasser à la fin de l'année. Ce qui n'est d'ailleurs pas totalement faux, même si je n'ai pas réellement de retard.

- J'ai fait croire que je voulais en savoir plus sur les potions et surtout les interactions entre les ingrédients végétaux pour parfaire mon éducation en botanique. A part Hermione qui est un peu sceptique, je pense que ça a marché, sourit le Gryffondor.

- Moi c'était facile, j'ai signalé que c'était ma punition pour une bêtise de Titan afin de me responsabiliser et surtout m'aider à l'éduquer correctement. Et vu qu'il y a deux semaines il a débaroulé dans un cours de papa en faisant un foin pas possible, ça se tient bien.

- Ah oui, Serdaigle/Poufsouffle de deuxième année. Je confirme, ça a fait du bruit dans la Salle Commune, confirma le Serdaigle.

- Ouais, cette fois Nev', t'y étais pour rien dans l'explosion et la destruction de la moitié de la salle de cours. Heureusement que papa craque pour le Titan, car sinon aucun doute qu'il m'aurait réellement puni sévèrement.

- C'est con que le Titanic n'ai pas fait fondre son iceberg comme Titan fait fondre le cœur de tout le monde, fit remarque Neville en faisant un clin d'œil à son jeune ami.

- Pourquoi tu parles du Titanic ? Demanda Kerrian qui ne comprenait plus rien.

- Moustique a récupéré son fennec en le sauvant de la noyade et l'a appelé Titan dans un très drôle hommage.

- Oui bon ça va, j'étais fatigué moralement et physiquement, j'ai fait au mieux avec mes neurones du moment, ronchonna Ioann. Bon et toi Draco, t'as trouvé quoi comme excuse ?

- J'ai dit que j'avais été puni par oncle Severus pour notre dernière dispute. J'ai misé sur le fait que bien qu'il soit vu un peu mieux par les élèves, il reste un parfait bâtard en cours pour que ça marche. Excuse Moustique, mais ton père en classe ...

- Je sais, t'inquiète. C'est un pourri quand il est en mode professeur tyrannique. Il a fait de moi l'élève puni le plus rapidement de l'année depuis plusieurs décennies en me collant à la première heure du premier jour après la rentrée des classes. Et t'imagine même pas les réprimandes que Ginny et Cassie se prennent à chaque fois. Tout ça parce qu'elles papotent un peu alors qu'Owen et Julian arrivent des fois à se frapper à coups de queues de rat et il dit rien.

- Enfin, au moins on a de bonnes excuses pour les autres. C'est déjà ça, soupira Neville. Maintenant il ne nous reste plus qu'à bosser, car d'ici Noel, avec les devoirs qu'on a en plus, ça va pas être du luxe de mettre à partie tout notre temps libre.

Les trois autres acquiescèrent avant de prendre la direction de la bibliothèque. Sans étonnement, ils la trouvèrent relativement vide. Seuls quelques premières et deuxièmes années travaillaient là, mais le plus gros de la population estudiantine était à Pré-Au-Lard ou dans le parc à profiter des dernières belles journées de soleil.

o0o

Il était relativement tard quand Sirius revint au bureau des Aurors. Il était fourbu et désappointé. Le temps qu'ils arrivent sur place, Carrow avait déjà mis les voiles laissant derrière lui un sacré bordel. Deux autres maisons avaient pris feu lorsque la cuve de gaz, à l'arrière de l'une d'elles, avait explosé. Deux nouvelles victimes avaient été à déplorer. Un homme âgé, dont le cœur était fragile, avait fait un arrêt cardiaque avant ou pendant le _Doloris_ qu'il avait subi, Sirius ne savait pas exactement. Et un homme, père de famille, avait été renversé par une voiture lorsque les Moldus du quartier avaient tenté de fuir précipitamment, créant une vague de panique et une marée humaine dangereuse. Un des Aurors lui avait apporté les premiers soins, mais il avait déjà le crane à moitié ouvert et le sort bloquant l'écoulement sanguin n'avait pas réussi à sauver le pauvre homme qui en avait déjà perdu une bien trop grande quantité.

Les Oubliators en avaient encore pour quelques heures pour faire oublier toute la magie que les Moldus avaient vue. Et Sirius allait se faire remonter les bretelles par Rufus pour les dégâts physiques et matériels et pour ne pas avoir réussi à mettre la main sur cette enflure d'Amycus. Il balança sa robe souillée sur le portemanteau avec agacement et lassitude. Sa journée allait réellement être longue. Au moins avec tout ça il n'avait plus pensé à Harry. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas comment s'était déroulée la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. Mais il n'était pas temps de s'en occuper.

- C'est la merde.

- J'te l'fais pas dire Cap'tain. Putain, je hais les Mangemorts. Je serais bien content lorsqu'ils seront tous trépassés ou en taule.

- Je suis du même avis que toi. Une bonne séance de papouillages avec les Détraqueurs, c'est le minimum pour ces pourris. Enfin pour les gosses qui ont été enrôlés pour cause de naïveté, je serais moins stricte. Mais pour les autres, qu'ils crèvent la gueule ouverte. Ah au fait, j'ai croisé Kings', rien à signaler de son côté. Tous les mômes sont rentrés au château et aucune tentative d'attaque n'a été à déplorer.

- C'est une bonne chose. Et surtout ça me fait un poids en moins sur l'estomac. Sinon, tu tiens le coup ?

- Je ne suis pas une femmelette, Black, alors arrête de me prendre pour une petite chose fragile.

- Pour avoir assisté une bonne vingtaine de fois minimum à la rencontre fulgurante de ton poing et de ma mâchoire, je confirme que tu n'es pas une chose fragile. Même mon fils s'est fait un sang d'encre quand il m'a vu revenir avec un cocard la dernière fois, c'est pour dire. Mais là je parlais plus psychologiquement.

- Tout roule. Aucun problème à l'horizon, renifla Sandy avec exaspération.

- J'ai mis des mois à me remettre de mon séjour à Azkaban. Et même maintenant, il m'arrive encore d'en faire des cauchemars après une rude journée physique ou émotionnelle. Je sais ce que c'est de flancher lorsque les évènements sont trop. Alors même si t'es un roc, si ça ne va pas, tu le dis. Je gèrerais Scrim ce soir et toi tu rentres, tu sors avec des copines ou ce que tu veux, mais tu ne restes pas à broyer du noir, ok ?

La brune le regarda avec défi mais il ne baissa pas les yeux et son regard se fit encore plus ferme. Ils s'affrontèrent quelques longues secondes avant que Sandy abdique en soupirant.

- Je vais bien. Ok c'était un peu perturbant quand le gars est arrivé et qu'on a dû lui annoncer le décès de sa femme et de son fils. Mais ça va. J'irais me saouler une autre fois, pour l'instant on a du boulot. Et je suis sûre que tu me comprends si je te dis que justement j'ai besoin de me plonger dans le travail pour éviter de trop penser.

- Alors c'est parti pour le débriefing. Les gars doivent déjà être en salle de réunion.

Attrapant parchemins et plumes, les deux collègues sortirent de leur bureau le moral dans les chaussettes et la sensation que le thé allait devoir être très corsé pour qu'ils puissent tenir le coup jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient autorisés à rentrer chez eux. Et là encore, leur sommeil ne s'annonçait pas idéal.

o0o

_Dimanche 20 Novembre 1994._

Une fois n'était pas coutume, en ce dimanche après midi, quatre garçons dans le vent étaient en train d'étudier à la bibliothèque. Pourtant cette fois ils n'étaient pas seuls. En effet, après une journée de repos total offert grâce à la sortie au village, beaucoup devaient reprendre leurs devoirs afin de les rendre aux professeurs dans les temps. Même Krum était installé un peu plus loin, avec une cour de demoiselles bavouillantes sur sa personne, installée à proximité de lui et provoquant l'exaspération de Madame Pince. Pourtant, Ioann finit par poser brusquement sa plume sur la table avant de se masser les tempes.

- Bon les gars, moi j'en ai marre, souffla-t-il, je vais faire un tour chez Hagrid.

- Je comprends pour la pause mais pour le professeur ? Demanda Kerrian.

- C'est mon ami. Et puis surtout, j'ai pas revu Titan depuis hier et je voulais lui demander s'il l'avait vu. Après tout, comme il l'a soigné dans la semaine, je me dis qu'il en sait peut-être un peu plus.

- Moi je suis partant également. Et la pause je la prends jusqu'à demain. C'est fini le boulot pour ce week-end, ajouta Draco vivement appuyé par ses trois amis.

Prestement, bruyamment et sous le regard de plus en plus sombre de la bibliothécaire, ils plièrent bagages et sortirent de là avec soulagement. Neville avait l'impression que même après une bonne douche bien chaude, sa peau sentirait toujours le vieux parchemin moisi de certains livres, tellement l'odeur était imprégnée. Sentiments relativement partagés par les autres. Trop pressés de prendre l'air, ils déposèrent leurs sacs dans un coin en retrait du Grand Hall de façon à ne déranger personne avant de courir jusqu'à la cabane du garde chasse afin de ne pas se laisser envahir par le froid piquant qui avait cette fois recouvert cette partie de l'Ecosse. Hagrid les reçut avec un grand plaisir. Si la tasse de thé bien chaude qu'il leur proposa enchanta tout le monde, les gâteaux proposés, ne firent pas l'unanimité. Draco broda même sur le fait que Poppy lui avait intimé un régime spécial afin de ne pas relancer son traumatisme crânien.

Ioann et Neville roulèrent des yeux alors que Kerrian le dévisageait avec stupeur. Son ami avait-il un grain ? Comme si quelques biscuits pouvaient agir sur un tel traumatisme ... Pourtant, après avoir essayé de croquer dans l'un d'eux, il comprit ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Il tenta de le faire ramollir un peu en le trempant dans son thé, mais l'effet plâtre que cela donna le fit grandement grimacer. Heureusement que le chien était couché à ses côtés, il put ainsi lui glisser gentiment le gâteau devant le museau pour finir de s'en débarrasser. Il pria tout de même pour que cela ne lui fasse pas de mal car il s'en serait voulu de le rendre malade. Après tout, la pauvre bête n'y était pour rien.

Ils discutaient tous avec entrain et plaisir. Neville qui avait un peu l'habitude du professeur de part ses relations avec Ioann et Draco ainsi que Ron, Harry et Hermione, profita de ce moment de détente. Il aimait beaucoup Hagrid. Bien sûr, il avait des idées un peu folles et une notion du danger animalier très limitée, mais ses connaissances de la Forêt Interdite, de sa végétation et de ses habitants étaient un régal pour celui qui s'y intéressait. Le jeune orphelin avait été plus réservé. C'était la première fois qu'il avait ainsi réunion avec un de ses professeurs. Il ne comptait pas Snape car il était également le père de son ami et donc cela simplifiait bien des choses. Cette fois c'était différent. C'était innovant, unique et très agréable. Il reconnaissait facilement que le garde chasse était un piètre cuisinier et un professeur un peu vert, mais il avait une façon de raconter ses anecdotes qui était captivante.

Les rires étaient souvent de mise dans la petite cabane et Crocdur aboyait même de temps en temps comme pour montrer que lui aussi s'amusait bien, augmentant la liesse ambiante. Pourtant tout retomba d'un coup lorsqu'ils furent dérangés par quelques coups sur la porte. Curieusement, les quatre élèves se retournèrent vers l'entrée pour voir qui venait visiter Hagrid. Ioann ne put empêcher un énorme sourire de lui manger le visage quand une tête rousse qu'il connaissait bien entra sur l'autorisation du propriétaire des lieux.

- Charlie !

- Hey Morpion, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- C'est plutôt à nous de te demander ça, fit remarquer Draco en reniflant dédaigneusement alors que ses lèvres tressautaient pour sourire d'elles-mêmes.

- Je passais juste dans le coin et j'étais venu rapporter ça à Hagrid, mais visiblement je peux éviter les intermédiaires, rigola le roux en tendant Titan à son maitre.

Celui-ci soupira en l'attrapant alors que le fennec jappait joyeusement en remuant son épaisse queue duveteuse. Ce mini renard était une calamité. Toujours à fourrer sa truffe où il ne fallait pas. Mais d'un coup, le Serpentard fronça les sourcils. Alors que Charlie finissait son tour de table en saluant tout le monde.

- Et mais attends, tu fais quoi à Poudlard ? Demanda Ioann.

- Je suis venu donner un coup de main à Hagrid pour son cours.

- Et tu n'es même pas venu me dire bonjour !

- Je suis arrivé dans la nuit, Bonhomme, mais je retiens, la prochaine fois je viendrais te chatouiller entre les orteils dès mon arrivée pour te sortir du lit et avoir mon bisou.

- Faudrait encore que t'ai le mot de passe, indiqua narquoisement Draco.

- Je ne me fais pas de souci pour ça, j'ai bien assez de contacts professoraux ici pour ne pas avoir ce problème.

Alors que les deux Serpentards grimaçaient et que les autres rigolaient, Hagrid proposa à Charlie de boire une tasse avec eux. Il hésita un instant, regarda sa montre avant de convenir qu'il pouvait rester quelques minutes en leur compagnie. Pourtant, alors que ces trois camarades racontaient les évènements récents au jeune Weasley, Ioann ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir perturbé. Il y avait un truc qui lui échappait, il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais ça l'énervait. Ce fut quand Kerrian demanda des précisions sur son métier qu'il regarda Charlie bouche bée et les yeux écarquillés.

- C'est pas vrai !

- Io ? Demanda Neville en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est pas vrai, t'es pas là pour les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques ! La première Tâche du Tournoi est dans deux jours et toi tu arrives de nuit, limite en catimini. T'es là pour ça ! Bordel, c'est des dragons pour la première Tâche !

- Ioann, ça peut se tenir mais c'est que des suppositions tout ça, remarqua Kerrian.

- A un détail près. J'ai pas passé beaucoup de temps à la réserve mais à chaque fois que Titan s'enfuyait, c'était pour aller voir les Verts Galois ! Et là Charlie me le ramène alors qu'il avait disparu depuis cette nuit vu qu'il était avec moi quand je me suis couché ! T'es venu avec des dragons !

- T'es vraiment un petit futé, la Crevette, rigola Charlie. Mais je n'ai le droit de rien dire.

- Les Champions n'ont pas le droit de recevoir d'aide de leurs professeurs. Techniquement, tu n'es pas un professeur et nous ne sommes pas des Champions, donc tu peux nous dire.

- Comptez sur un Malfoy pour détourner les règles à son avantage. Enfin tu n'as pas tort. Bon, vous devez quand même me promettre que tout ce que je vais vous dire restera secret.

- Promis ! S'écrièrent les quatre garçons.

- La première Tâche sera effectivement constituée de dragons. Que des femelles couvant des œufs. Un Suédois à museau court, un Boutefeu chinois, un Magyar à pointe et effectivement, un Vert Galois, que Titan s'est fait un plaisir d'aller saluer. Tu ne t'étonneras pas s'il a les poils de la queue un peu roussi, il est passé un peu près du Magyar, et crois moi, avec le voyage, elle est assez mauvaise là. Il lui faudra bien toute la journée de demain pour se calmer un peu avant l'épreuve.

- C'est géant ! Murmura Kerrian des étoiles dans les yeux. On pourrait les voir ?

- Et bien, c'est un peu dangereux, hésita Charlie avant de soupirer et d'abdiquer devant les regards implorants des adolescents. D'accord, Hagrid, tu enfermes la boule de poils blanche dans ta cabane avec Crockdur sinon ça va être brochette de fennec ce soir. Et surtout les gosses, vous devrez m'écouter au doigt et à l'œil, compris ? Et Hagrid, cette fois pas de blague, on y va qu'avec eux, tu ne me ramènes personne d'autre comme cette nuit avec Madame Maxime.

Le garde chasse et les quatre élèves acquiescèrent vivement avant qu'ils ne sortent par la porte de derrière pour plus de discrétion. Ils s'enfoncèrent silencieusement dans la Forêt Interdite alors que l'adrénaline augmentait progressivement. En y réfléchissant bien, Neville avait le cœur battant autant d'excitation que d'anxiété. Il avait quand même une légère réserve par rapport à la dangerosité de leur aventure. Mais il oublia rapidement cela en voyant Ioann pétiller de joie et Draco sourire sans aucune retenue tant ce qu'ils vivaient était fort. Ses deux amis, ceux qu'il considérait comme ses frères étaient tellement heureux qu'il estima que c'était le plus important. Le bras de Kerrian se posa en travers de ses épaules en le faisant se crisper légèrement. Mais il ne put que pouffer de rire à ce que le Serdaigle lui glissa à l'oreille.

- Détends-toi. On va être entouré de professionnels. On ne risque pas grand-chose. Le pire qu'il puisse nous arriver c'est de tomber sur Snape Senior en pleine cueillette d'amanites citrines et qu'il nous les fasse émietter avec notre nez dans une retenue qu'il ne manquerait pas de nous donner.

Présenté comme cela, c'était bien plus amusant que dangereux. Mais quand ils arrivèrent dans le campement provisoire, ils furent tous parcourus de frisson de peur et d'angoisse mêlé. Même Ioann, qui avait vu la réserve, ne put qu'être impressionné par ces dragonnes dans leur cage. Lui il les avait vu dans la nature et dans des enclos énormes qui leur permettaient de voler et vivre tranquillement sans pouvoir s'échapper. Là, avec les dizaines de dresseurs qui s'affairaient autour des animaux, les flammes d'énervement qui étaient régulièrement crachées et le décor insolite d'une petite clairière presque romantique, l'effet était saisissant. Le Magyar noir était le plus gros, le plus impressionnant, mais unanimement, le plus beau. Et le « putain c'est géant » de Kerrian fut vivement approuvé par Ioann, Draco et Neville ainsi que par Hagrid bien sûr. Tous hypnotisés par ce spectacle peu courant.


	76. Première Tâche

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen, Connors, Moïra et Kerrian.

Béta : BettyMars

Petit bonjour vite fait de vacances … Le titre est assez évocateur du chapitre, même si bien d'autres choses sont à découvrir ! A la semaine prochaine pour la suite :)

* * *

Phrase défi : C'est beau, un vol de Sombrals dans une jolie clairière.

* * *

**Chapitre 75 : Première Tâche.**

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au château, les quatre amis avaient des étoiles dans les yeux et des images plein la tête. Leur rencontre avec les dragons leur avait fait oublier tous leurs problèmes de devoirs supplémentaires. Pourtant, alors qu'ils se séparaient dans le Grand Hall, après avoir ramassé leurs affaires pour aller les ranger dans leur dortoir, Draco resta un peu en arrière. Il venait de voir Ernie Macmillan passer avec deux de ses amis de Poufsouffle. Il rattrapa Ioann pour lui demander s'il pouvait lui prendre son sac le temps qu'il aille voir quelqu'un. Quand son frère croisa les bras sans rien dire mais en le regardant comme s'il lui disait : « prends-moi pour ton elfe aussi », il soupira avant de lui murmurer ce qu'il avait en tête. Cela suffit car le plus jeune tendit la main pour attraper la bretelle afin de l'aider. Le blond lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de faire demi-tour.

Maintenant, le plus dur restait à faire. Trouver son interlocuteur. Et il mit bien plus de temps à le trouver qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il avait déjà cherché dans la moitié du collège, tournait depuis ce qui lui semblait être des heures et commençait franchement à désespérer. Qui donc avait eu l'idée de faire un château si grand et si plein de cachettes ? Ce ne fut qu'en passant au quatrième étage qu'il se sentit un peu en veine. La puce excitée ne pouvait que l'aider dans son entreprise. Aussi dès qu'il arriva à sa hauteur, il lui attrapa le bras et le traina jusqu'à une salle vide pas très loin. Il se fit d'ailleurs la remarque que même Ioann aurait pu le faire car le garçon était vraiment très petit et peu musclé. Il n'y avait réellement que sa surexcitation qui pouvait être un avantage dans son cas.

- Hey, mais lâche moi ! Je t'ai rien fait ! Lâche moiiii !

- Ah mais t'es pire qu'une fille côté volume sonore, grimaça Draco en se frottant l'oreille. Et tais-toi donc un peu. Je ne vais pas te manger.

- Alors pourquoi tu m'enlèves ?

- Je veux juste te parler et arrête de me couper, tu me files la migraine. Bon, est-ce que tu as vu Potter dernièrement ?

- Harry ? Oui à midi dans la Grande Salle.

- Ne me fais pas croire que tu ne l'as pas vu depuis je ne te croirais pas.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que tout le monde sait que Crivey, frère et frère, sont toujours collés à Potter quand ils ne sont pas en cours. Un peu comme une mouche sur du crottin. Et franchement tu me décevrais beaucoup si ce n'était pas le cas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

- Rien, je veux juste lui parler d'un truc important qui ne te regarde pas.

- Si je sais pas, je ne te dis rien, répondit Dennis, un brin frondeur.

- Ok. Je suppose que tu ne sais pas où il est et que tu ne peux pas m'aider. Tant pis, mais vaut mieux que je le trouve vite si je veux qu'il reste en vie alors je te laisse à tes occupations. Passe une bonne soirée.

Draco fit demi-tour et commença à sortir quand le jeune Gryffondor le rappela. Il ne put que sourire de sa réussite avant de se reconstruire un visage neutre et de se retourner.

- C'est vraiment important ?

- Oui. Très.

- Ok, je vais le chercher. Il était dans la Salle Commune. Il ne l'a quitté que pour les repas. Il en a marre des piques des Poufsouffles.

Dennis l'entraina ensuite dans les couloirs. Là ils croisèrent les amis du Gryffondor à qui il indiqua qu'il revenait vite, qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps. Puis tous les deux montèrent dans les étages jusqu'au septième. Draco le regarda murmurer le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame avant de disparaître derrière le portrait. Celle-ci fixa l'emblème de Serpentard avec suspicion, avant de détailler l'adolescent. Oh elle le connaissait bien, comme beaucoup de ses confrères tableaux. Il était le petit prince blond, frère de l'Enfant de Poudlard. Elle l'avait vu gambader avec le petit brun alors qu'ils n'avaient que sept-huit ans. Elle les avait vus errer dans ses couloirs à la recherche de quelconques trésors. Elle les avait entendus murmurer et chuchoter bien des secrets alors qu'elle papotait avec son amie Violette. Elle avait ri de les voir tenter d'échapper à MissTeigne ou Peeves. Elle était un peu nostalgique de remarquer combien ce blondinet avait grandi. Oh elle l'avait vu passer plus d'une fois depuis qu'il s'était lié d'amitié avec un Gryffondor, mais les temps changeaient tellement vite. Elle ne se perdit pas plus dans le passé car on la faisait basculer de nouveau.

- Malfoy ? Dennis m'a dit que tu voulais me voir.

- Ouais, mais dans un endroit discret si ça ne te dérange pas.

Harry le regarda avec étonnement avant d'aviser les regards qui s'étaient tournés sur eux. Il grimaça de l'attention qu'il véhiculait avant d'acquiescer. Mais quand il indiqua qu'il allait prévenir Ron et Hermione de son absence, Draco soupira en disant qu'il n'avait qu'à leur dire de venir vu que de toute façon, il savait que le brun leur parlerait à son retour. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, cet étrange quatuor s'enfermait dans une salle reculée et peu utilisée vu la poussière qu'ils soulevèrent.

- Alors Malfoy, tu me voulais quoi ?

- Des dragons.

- Des ... quoi ? Mais je n'ai pas de dragons.

- Je le sais bien, idiot, roula des yeux Draco. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que la première Tâche c'est des dragons.

- Quoi ? Couina Hermione en écarquillant les yeux.

- Tu en es sûr ? Insista Harry en pâlissant.

- Je viens de les voir et d'ailleurs, c'est ton frère, Weasley, qui nous l'a confirmé.

- Charlie ? Charlie est là et il ne m'a rien dit ?

- Il est là incognito pour l'instant, tant que l'épreuve n'est pas passée, il n'est pas censé faire connaître sa présence.

- Tu l'as pourtant bien vu, insista Ron.

- Oui mais c'était un hasard. On était chez Hagrid pour boire le thé quand il est arrivé avec l'idée de déposer Titan au professeur pour qu'il le rendre à Ioann. C'est lui qui a fait le lien avec le Tournoi.

- Putain des dragons ... je vais me faire tuer ...

- Charlie nous a dit qu'il y avait quatre dragons, un par Champion. Le but est de passer devant mais je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi.

- Merci pour ton aide Draco, le remercia Hermione.

- J'suis trop jeune pour mourir ... , se lamenta Harry.

- Maxime a vu les dragons, pas de doute qu'elle a mis Fleur au courant et Krum passant beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui, je pense que c'est parce qu'il sait aussi. J'ai trouvé plus juste de te prévenir.

- Et pas mon frère ? Râla Ron.

- On est dimanche. Si j'avais réussi à mettre la main sur George ce serait déjà fait, mais je sais bien qu'il doit être à je ne sais quel endroit pour faire des expériences avec Fred. J'ai trouvé plus simple de vous en parler. Après tout, vous aurez la possibilité de le prévenir ce soir dans votre Salle Commune.

- Je vais faire comment pour ne pas mourir dans deux jours ? Commença à s'affoler Harry.

- On va trouver une solution Harry, je te le promets, le rassura la jeune fille.

- Oh mais cherche pas, j'ai qu'à me mettre une rondelle d'oignon à chaque doigt, une rondelle de poivron à chaque oreilles, du persil dans le nez et une patate dans la bouche et je ferais la plus grande brochette humaine au monde !

- Aussi amusante que soit l'image, c'est là que tu lui en colles une parce qu'il est hystérique, non ? Ricana Draco en se tournant vers Hermione.

- J'oserais pas.

- Tu m'en as bien collé une après la finale de Quidditch quand on était dans les bois ! S'indigna Ron.

- Et alors, c'était ça ou tu allais encore te ridiculiser tout seul pour des créatures hideuses !

- Les Velanes étaient très belles !

- Et Potter est réellement en train de se ridiculiser tu sais, glissa doucement Draco avec amusement.

En effet, Harry était à la limite d'hyperventiller, et alors que Ron était en train de défendre les valeurs des Velanes, Hermione soupira d'exaspération avant de le gifler fortement. Le brun cligna des yeux, posa sa main sur sa joue brûlante et la regarda avec des yeux remplis d'horreur.

- Her ... Hermione ? Bafouilla-t-il.

- Draco avait raison, tu devenais hystérique, renifla la jeune fille.

- Tu sais quoi Granger ? J'crois que j't'aime bien au final. Tu fais la même chose à Pansy et je t'embrasse dans la Grande Salle ! Rigola Draco.

Hermione le regarda en rougissant alors que Ron le regardait avec fureur. Draco recula d'un pas en levant les mains en signe de paix.

- Hey c'était une blague.

- Une blague ? Parce qu'elle est pas assez bien pour toi c'est ça ? Gronda le rouquin en serrant les poings.

- Granger ? Pas assez bien ? Ouvre les yeux la Belette, à part quelques lacunes au niveau de l'éducation des Sang-Pur de noble facture, c'est la fille la plus intelligente que je connaisse. Bon, physiquement ses cheveux broussailleux ne sont pas à son avantage et ses dents une pointe trop grandes. Mais sérieusement, elle est bien mieux que la plupart des filles de cette école. En plus avec une poigne comme la sienne, ça lui fait une touche de caractère bien piquant.

Ron le regarda suspicieusement alors que la jeune fille était bien plus rouge qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été dans sa vie. Merlin, les mots que Draco avait prononcés, personne ne les lui avait jamais dits. Et elle pouvait bien voir qu'il était sincère vu la façon dont il avait parlé.

- Bien, alors Ron tu devrais te calmer, un coup t'apprécies Malfoy un coup non, moi je m'y perds. Hermione, tous mes vœux de bonheur avec la Fouine. Draco, bon courage avec Mione. Et adieux tout le monde car dans deux jours je serais transformé en chichekébab et que tout le monde s'en tape ! Hurla Harry, la main toujours sur sa joue rouge.

- Mione, frappe le de l'autre côté, il va toujours pas bien, glissa Ron faisant rire le blond.

La jeune fille roula des yeux alors que le brun reculait d'un pas en tendant ses mains devant lui pour éviter tout débordement physique.

- Bon ok, ayons pitié de notre Survivant qui ne va peut-être pas survivre très longtemps s'il ne respire pas dans la minute qui arrive, ironisa Hermione s'attirant un regard noir dudit Survivant. Charlie a donc dit qu'il suffisait de passer devant le dragon pour faire l'épreuve. Ça aurait pu être pire, affronter un dragon est bien plus dangereux.

- Surtout que pour en immobiliser un d'un _Stupefix_, il faut au moins six à huit sorciers pour jeter le sort, indiqua Ron en réfléchissant. Enfin si je me souviens bien ce que Charlie nous a dit.

- Je confirme, j'en ai été témoin. Le problème c'est que ce sont des femelles et que j'ai bien vu qu'il y avait des œufs avec elles.

- Aïe, elles seront donc plus agressives, comme toute mère défendant leurs petits. J'ai lu quelque part qu'un sort de conjonctivite pouvait pénaliser un dragon pendant un bon moment s'il était bien lancé.

- Et je l'apprends comment et quand ce sort ? Pesta Harry. Je suis une nouille cette année, je rate presque tout ce que je fais. A part en Divination où mes prédictions semblent satisfaire Trelawney.

- En même temps, cette fois si tu prédis que mardi tu vas mourir bouffé par un dragon, elle vouera un culte pour ton troisième œil si perspicace, rigola soudain Ron faisant de nouveau pouffer Draco.

- Et elle racontera partout quel merveilleux élève était Harry Potter alors que ta photo couvrira les murs de son antre, s'amusa le blond.

- Et quand les feuilles de thé formeront un éclair au fond de sa tasse, elle s'extasiera car Harry Potter aura décidé de venir la visiter !

- C'est ça, foutez vous de moi tous les deux. Ron, je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas et tu rigoles de moi avec lui !

- Bah tu sais Potter, il l'a dit lui-même, il est mon ami, et comme l'a dit Hermione, entre mustélidés, il y a des affinités, pouffa Draco.

- Désolé Ryry, mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, c'est ma façon de décompresser ...

- Ah les garçons, qu'est-ce que ça peut être bête.

Un « hey ! » unanimement masculin la fit rire un instant avant redevenir sérieuse. Ce petit intermède avait eu le mérite de détendre un peu Harry et vu le clin d'œil que Draco et Ron s'échangeaient, leur petite comédie n'était pas aussi innocente que cela. Avec un sourire en coin, elle se dit que le blond était définitivement un gars bien et plaisant et que le roux l'appréciait plutôt grandement malgré ses dires contraires. Mais l'euphorie se tassa alors que le problème dragon revenait dans les esprits.

- Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose pour laquelle tu n'es pas une bille quand même, fit remarquer Draco.

- Je te fais mordre la poussière en Quidditch et en Défense quand tu veux. Pour le reste ...

- Oui alors pour le Quidditch, je pense que rien ne le prouve. On a joué deux match l'un contre l'autre. Le premier j'ai pris un Cognard fou et le deuxième, t'as pris un Detraqueur. Mais je reconnais que pour la défense, t'es meilleur que moi.

- Peut-être mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça nous avance ! Je serais seul devant le dragon avec juste ma baguette, râla le brun.

- Tu sais faire un _Patronus_, indiqua Ron.

- Au oui, et je lui fais quoi avec mon _Patronus _au dragon ? Je le chatouille ?

- Harry, on essaye juste de t'aider, relativisa Hermione.

- Ben c'est loupé ...

- Attends Harry, commença Draco en réfléchissant. Tu seras devant le dragon avec ta baguette. Mais qui t'empêche de t'en servir pour faire venir à toi quelque chose pour t'aider ...

- Comme quoi ? Un extincteur ?

- Un quoi ? Demanda Ron et Draco simultanément.

- Un objet Moldu qu'on utilise pour éteindre les départs de feu, expliqua Hermione.

- Ah oui, c'est peut être une bonne idée ... mais ce n'est pas à ça que je pensais. Tu te vantes d'être un crac en Quidditch, pourquoi ne pas te servir de ton balai pour passer devant le dragon. A pleine allure de ton Eclair de Feu, la bestiole n'aurait pas le temps de te voir passer que tu seras déjà devant les notes du jury.

- Mais bien sûr. Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas rester si longtemps dans la poussière de la bibliothèque, ça t'encrasse les neurones.

- Non, il n'a pas tort, reprit Ron, coupant net la réponse de Hermione à Harry à propos son antre préféré. Si tu arrives à faire venir à toi ton balai, ça pourrait bien t'aider.

- Oui mais je ne sais toujours pas faire l'_Accio_ !

- Et bien tu as moins de deux jours pour t'y mettre, annonça Draco.

- Et comme maintenant la Fouine est notre meilleur pote et qu'il a bravé l'interdit pour te prévenir pour les dragons, il va rester avec nous et t'aider à maitriser le sort, ricana Ron.

- Hey, j'ai une vie moi, j'ai autre chose à faire.

- Ah oui, on ne voudrait pas te priver de Parkinson bavant sur tes robes ou de Montague léchant la bouche de sa nouvelle copine.

Le Serpentard grimaça à cette image et se sentit à deux doigts de capituler. Mais après réflexion, il avoua qu'il avait une teigne de petit frère qui devait l'attendre de pied ferme pour savoir comment c'était passé leur rencontre. Mais il accepta de les aider le lendemain si jamais Harry avait toujours des difficultés. Puis il s'éclipsa et regagna son dortoir. Sans surprise, Ioann l'attendait avec impatience tout en se faisant dépouiller de ses Chocogrenouilles par Vincent et Gregory en perdant aux cartes explosives. Il fallait avouer qu'il n'était pas non plus très concentré et de toute façon, il récupérerait rapidement ses friandises étant donné que ses deux amis veillaient toujours assidument sur son alimentation. Qu'elle soit un minimum équilibrée dans la Grande Salle, ou clandestine, dans leur dortoir.

o0o

Pendant que Draco racontait à Ioann ce qu'il s'était passé avec les Gryffondors, sous l'oreille peu attentive de leurs deux camarades, Sirius était assis sur son lit dans son ancienne chambre du Square Grimmaurd. La nuit avait été très courte et difficile. Scrimgeour avait tenu à disséquer l'échec de Chester. Après tout il y avait eu trop de morts et de dégâts matériels pour l'attaque d'un seul Mangemort. Et il avait raison. Sirius ne savait pas comment ils s'étaient débrouillés pour être aussi minables. Il devait bien avouer qu'envoyer tous les meilleurs éléments à la protection de Pré-Au-Lard ne laissant que les jeunes recrues sous le commandement de Sandy et lui n'était pas forcément une bonne idée. Visiblement les Mangemorts l'avaient bien remarqué et avaient tenu à le leur apprendre d'une façon très violente.

Etrangement, bien que leur réunion houleuse se soit terminée tard dans la nuit, Sirius n'avait pas eu le courage de rentrer chez lui. Il avait erré un peu en ville, avant de se retrouver devant la maison familiale des Black. Il n'avait pas tenté de savoir pourquoi ses pas l'avaient mené là. Il était entré tout simplement, en silence, pour ne pas réveiller sa mère qui ronflait comme un sonneur dans son tableau. Il passa devant les elfes empaillés sans les voir avant de rejoindre son ancienne chambre. Le papier peint était encore plus défraichi que du temps où il avait récupéré Harry. Avec une certaine surprise, il remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas un brin de poussière et que l'espace semblait plus rangé que la dernière fois qu'il y était passé. Il n'y avait plus aucun objet de valeur ici. Du moins objet de valeur à son œil. Il y avait bien des bibelots qui devaient valoir une fortune en gallions mais qui pour lui avaient bien moins d'importance que les photos ou les lettres de James, Lily ou Remus.

Il regarda, avec un petit sourire triste, la bannière de Gryffondor toujours accrochée au dessus de son lit. A l'époque il l'avait fixé au mur avec un sort de Glue Perpétuelle afin de montrer sa rébellion à sa famille. Chose à laquelle, finalement, sa mère avait répondu en faisant la même chose à son portrait. Si James était encore là, il lui ferait remarquer que sa famille était vraiment collée de mère en fils. D'ailleurs Sirius avait l'impression de l'entendre rire au-delà de sa tombe et il imaginait très bien Lily le regarder en plissant les yeux tout en lui intimant d'arrêter de faire l'imbécile. Merlin que ses amis lui manquaient.

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il était venu là. Il n'y avait plus posé les pieds depuis plusieurs années, sauf les quelques fois où il y était venu avec Severus. Mais là ils avaient été en mission. Ce n'était jamais arrivé volontairement et il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi il y était venu inconsciemment. A croire que lorsqu'il se sentait déprimé, il avait besoin de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans une atmosphère lugubre pour faire descendre un peu plus son moral. Il s'était endormi d'un sommeil agité aux premières lueurs de la journée. Il n'était pas sorti de sa chambre depuis. Il avait été étonné de trouver un plateau de nourriture sur son chevet lorsqu'il s'était réveillé mais le fumé qui s'en était dégagé lui avait grandement ouvert l'appétit. Sa surprise s'était accentuée lorsque Kreattur était apparu en lui demandant poliment s'il avait besoin de quelque chose. Oh ses relations avec son elfe s'étaient grandement améliorées, mais il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce tournant là. Depuis, l'Auror n'avait pas bougé et s'était contenté de regarder les albums photos de sa famille.

Si Remus avait été là, il lui aurait botté le train pour lui éviter de s'enfoncer tout seul dans sa déprime sans faire l'effort de remonter la pente. Mais son ami devait sûrement profiter de ce dimanche pour se remettre totalement de la pleine lune en compagnie de Nymphadora. Et c'était tant mieux. Il était bien content que son loup se soit trouvé une compagne et le fait que ce soit sa cousine ne gâchait rien, au contraire. Lui, il avait juste besoin d'être seul pour laisser ses pensées noires l'envahir. Il n'en parlait jamais, même s'il était persuadé que ceux qui le connaissaient assez étaient au courant, mais comme il l'avait indiqué à sa collègue, il lui arrivait assez souvent de broyer du noir après une journée éprouvante au boulot.

- Maître, couina Kreattur qui apparut en faisant sursauter Sirius.

L'Auror le regarda se triturer les oreilles en lui jetant des regards de biais. Ce genre de comportement avec cet elfe là c'était assez troublant. Surtout quand il en était le destinataire. Les insultes, les coups sournois et en douce, ça il y était habitué. Mais la timidité et une certaine révérence dans les actes et paroles, ça c'était une nouveauté dont il avait du mal à se faire.

- Oui ?

- Kreattur voulait avertir son maître qu'il s'était souvenu de quelque chose. Kreattur est vieux et il a parfois la mémoire qui oublie. Kreattur est désolé.

- Ce n'est rien, ça arrive. Mais dis-moi de quoi il s'agit.

- Quand le jeune maître Regulus a demandé à Kreattur de surveiller miss Bellatrix. Kreattur a eu l'occasion de voir où miss Bellatrix cachait la clé de son compte à Gringotts, Maître.

- La clé de ... merde, tu sais où est la clé de son coffre ?

- Oui Maître. Enfin Kreattur sait où elle était rangée avant. Si miss Bellatrix ne l'a pas prise, alors Kreattur sait.

- Par les couilles de Merlin ! S'écria Sirius en se levant d'un bon.

Il avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. S'il entrait en possession de cette clé, alors il avait la Coupe de Poufsouffle. En tant qu'Auror, il pourrait aller à Gringotts sans être inquiété à partir du moment qu'il avait cette clé. Bon, ce ne serait pas très discret, mais le résultat serait là.

- Kreattur, est-ce que tu peux aller la chercher ?

Sans répondre l'elfe disparut laissant Sirius en ébullition. L'Horcruxe était à portée de main. Une portée qu'il n'avait jamais évaluée aussi proche. Pourtant, au fond de lui, une petite voix lui intimait de réfléchir avant d'agir et de ne pas se laisser emporter par l'euphorie. Et elle avait raison. Si Voldemort apprenait qu'il avait fait une descente dans le coffre de sa Mangemort favorite, il comprendrait ce qu'il y cherchait. Et tout deviendrait plus difficile car le Mage Noir en viendrait certainement à faire d'autres Horcruxes. Et là, ils n'auraient aucune chance de tous les retrouver et les détruire. Il faudrait qu'il parle à ses compagnons d'aventure pour mettre au point une façon discrète de passer à Gringotts. Le pop sonore annonçant le retour de Kreattur le fit revenir à l'instant présent.

- Maître, Kreattur est désolé mais il n'y a plus la clé là où Miss Bellatrix l'avait rangée.

- Ce n'est rien Kreattur, assura Sirius alors que son moral faisait une descente vertigineuse jusqu'au fond de ses chaussettes.

Tout avait semblait s'effondrer autour de lui. Il avait été à un poil de récupérer la Coupe de Poufsouffle et la chute faisait un peu mal. Il dut s'asseoir sur son lit car ses jambes avaient décidé de ne pas tenir. La journée de la veille avait été horrible, la nuit mouvementée, son sommeil absolument pas réparateur et là, il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un grand coup dans l'estomac tellement son souffle était saccadé. Ce week-end était définitivement à rayer du calendrier.

- Kreattur sait être discret. Il peut surveiller miss Bellatrix et retrouver la clé.

- Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ? Demanda Sirius avec une légère suspicion. Tu as toujours bien aimé Bellatrix, qui me dit que tu ne vas pas aller lui dire ce que tu sais de notre entreprise ?

- Le professeur a beaucoup parlé du petit Maitre Regulus à Kreattur. Et Kreattur lui a promis en échange de tout faire pour aider le Maître et le professeur à continuer la quête de son petit Maitre. Kreattur aimait bien Miss Bellatrix car elle était digne de la famille et pas méchante avec Kreattur. Mais elle a fait du mal à mon jeune Maitre Regulus en l'entrainant avec elle.

- D'accord, d'accord je te crois. Et d'accord, j'accepte ton aide. Tu surveilleras Bellatrix pour retrouver la clé du coffre et tu me l'apporteras quand tu auras mis la main dessus.

Kreattur s'inclina en acceptant, tout en signifiant qu'il était honoré d'avoir une vraie mission qui aiderait à finir ce qu'avait entrepris Regulus. Il allait disparaître de nouveau, sûrement pour s'y mettre sur le champ, quand Sirius le retint encore un instant.

- Je voudrais aussi que tu fasses quelque chose de plus. Bellatrix doit être dans le giron de Voldemort. Il faudrait que tu les tiennes à l'œil tous les deux. S'ils prévoient une attaque ou n'importe quoi, je veux que tu me tiennes au courant. Je ne pourrais pas utiliser ce que tu me diras directement mais je m'arrangerais pour orienter le bureau sur les bonnes pistes.

- Kreattur peut dire à son Maître où miss Bellatrix et son Maitre sont. Ils sont à Little Hangleton, Maître, dans le Manoir Jedusor.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux et fut ravi d'être déjà assis. Dire qu'Albus et Severus y avaient été quelques mois plus tôt. Ils avaient eu chauds. S'ils avaient attendu pour le faire, ils se seraient retrouvés face à Voldemort. Par contre, il était totalement impossible pour lui d'utiliser cette information auprès de ses collègues. D'une part, parce que seule une poignée d'hommes et femmes était au courant du retour de Voldemort, même si celui-ci était toujours très flou et mystérieux. D'autre part, parce que personne ne le croirait. Si la recrudescence de Mangemorts depuis l'été avait bien été assimilée, personne n'était apte à seulement accepter que Voldemort n'ait pas été réellement tué treize ans plus tôt. Cette information, aussi capitale qu'elle était, devrait rester secrète pour toute personne n'appartenant pas à l'Ordre du Phoenix.

- Merci Kreattur. Ton aide est appréciée à sa juste valeur, sois en sûr. Maintenant tu peux aller espionner Bellatrix. Mais sois prudent, ne reste jamais trop longtemps là-bas non plus. Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils détectent ta présence ni ta magie. Dès que tu as la clé, tu reviens et on avise. A la moindre alerte, tu abandonnes l'affaire. Et surtout, ne dis jamais à ma cousine ce que tu fais pour nous. D'accord ?

- Bien Maître, Kreattur fera ce que le Maître désire.

- Merci à toi. Je sais que nos rapports n'ont jamais été très cordiaux, mais sache que j'apprécie vraiment ce que tu fais pour notre enquête.

- Le Maître veut rendre honneur à la mort de mon jeune Maître Regulus. Kreattur n'a jamais aimé le Maître mais il est bouleversé de savoir que son Maître a rejoint la quête de son Jeune Maître. Kreattur est vieux mais il veut aider au mieux son Maître à rendre sa dignité à son Jeune Maître. Et puis le Maître est plus gentil avec Kreattur depuis que le professeur a parlé avec le Maître et Kreattur. Le professeur est quelqu'un de bien ... et le Maître aussi.

- Ouais, Severus est quelqu'un de bien, mais il ne faut pas trop lui dire sinon on va goûter de sa baguette.

Sirius regarda son elfe grimacer ce qui lui sembla être un sourire mais ce fut furtif avant que Kreattur n'annonce qu'il allait préparer un repas pour son Maître avant d'aller surveiller Bellatrix. L'Auror se retrouva une nouvelle fois seul dans son ancienne chambre et ne put que s'allonger sur son lit. Encore une fois, cela faisait beaucoup de choses pour lui. Trop d'un coup. Il faudrait qu'il en parle aux autres mais avec la Première Tâche du Tournoi qui se profilait, il savait déjà que Severus et Milo seraient trop occupés. Et à tout avouer, lui aussi serait bien assez préoccupé par Harry pour penser au reste. Mais il savait déjà qu'avant la fin de la semaine, ils devraient se réunir afin de parler des derniers évènements. Car si les informations concernant le diadème de Serdaigle avaient circulé entre eux, ils n'avaient pas encore mis leur avis en commun. Et il savait que Remus avait une théorie qu'il tenait à présenter. Ce serait le moment ou jamais de faire avancer l'affaire sur ces deux Horcruxes.

o0o

_Mardi 22 Novembre 1994._

Dire que Harry était tendu était une chose bien évidente. En fait, il était si stressé qu'il avait fini de se ronger les ongles de la main droite et que ceux de la gauche auraient déjà trépassé si Hermione ne s'évertuait pas à lui taper la main à chaque fois qu'elle le surprenait en train de se mutiler. Et la matinée était passée avec autant de lenteur et de vitesse. Lenteur car il avait une hâte folle que tout ça soit passé mais trop rapidement car le repas de midi était déjà fini et que cela annonçait le début de la Première Tâche. Et dire que la veille au soir il riait comme un bossu avec ses amis et ... et Malfoy. Merlin. Si on lui avait dit qu'il se marrerait autant avec le Serpentard ... En fait, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la salle de Métamorphose après les cours, grâce à Draco qui avait eu l'autorisation de McGonagall. Là Hermione avait tenté une nouvelle fois de l'aider à reproduire l'_Accio_ convenablement mais jamais les plumes n'arrivaient jusqu'à lui. Au bout d'un moment, Ron avait proposé une petite pause et lui avait tendu un bon paquet de friandises pour lui redonner le moral. Ce fut à ce moment là que Draco avait fouillé dans son sac sans que personne ne le voie. Il y avait trouvé une photo de Cho. A croire qu'il savait déjà qu'il y avait ce cliché. A moins que Colin lui ait vendu la mèche ... après tout il la lui avait remise à l'intercours de l'après midi, alors que Snape Junior était juste à côté. L'information avait dû circuler jusqu'au blond.

Mais quand Harry s'en était rendu compte, il avait voulu se jeter sur Draco pour récupérer son précieux bien qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas encore eu le temps de bien regarder. Mais étrangement, Ron l'avait ceinturé l'empêchant de faire du boudin de fouine. Hermione avait soufflé en leur signalant qu'ils ressemblaient à des gosses de trois ans, chose à laquelle ils avaient répondu qu'ils s'en moquaient. Puis Draco était monté sur une table, regardant la photo avec attention avant de déclamer son amour à la jeune Serdaigle en se mettant dans la peau du Gryffondor. Celui-ci rougit férocement, avant de tenter une nouvelle fois de sortir de la poigne de son ami. Ce fut le rire de la jeune fille qui finit de l'énerver. Il s'était figé, scandalisé, et l'avait regardé avec agacement. Il avait agité sa baguette en prononçant _Accio_ et avait crié sa joie en récupérant sa photo.

Il avait été prêt à jeter sa victoire au Serpentard quand il l'avait vu s'asseoir sur la table, en le regardant avec arrogance. Et quand Ron glissa à Hermione que leur méthode de travail était meilleure que la sienne, Harry avait compris qu'il s'était fait avoir dans les grandes largeurs, mais qu'il ne pouvait en vouloir à personne car il venait très certainement de sauver sa vie face à sa dragonne. Suite à cela, Draco et Ron s'étaient amusés à lui piquer ses affaires et il les avait toutes récupérés avec sa baguette. Puis il avait attaqué les objets plus gros comme les chaises ou les tables. Et c'était devenu un jeu entre eux. Cela avait duré jusqu'à ce qu'ils rigolent trop à force de trébucher sur tout le fatras qui s'était accumulé au pied du Champion.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Qu'une telle soirée se passe entre Hermione, Ron et lui, ce n'était pas étonnant. Mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé faire de même avec Draco, même si leurs relations s'étaient bien améliorées au fil des mois, particulièrement depuis ce qu'ils avaient vécu à la finale de Quidditch. Mais il devait avouer qu'il avait particulièrement apprécié le moment passé ensemble. Neville avait raison, le Serpentard était quelqu'un de surprenant. Repenser à cela lui avait fait un très grand bien et son angoisse avait baissé d'un cran.

- Alors Potter, tes obsèques sont prêtes ?

Cette fois son stress était revenu avec encore plus de force. Merlin mais pourquoi tout le monde s'acharnait contre lui ? Bon, s'attaquer à Krum n'était pas très judicieux sauf si on voulait se faire décalquer contre un mur d'un revers de main. Il suffisait que Fleur fasse son truc de Velane et elle se retrouvait avec une armée de mâles prêts à la défendre sans même qu'elle lève le petit doigt. Quant à George, il était trop apprécié pour se faire critiquer sur son âge trop jeune pour le Tournoi. Ben voilà, il savait pourquoi il était la cible de tous les quolibets possibles.

o0o

Alors que les Champions s'étaient dirigés vers la tente où l'épreuve du jour leur serait officiellement révélée, les autres élèves commençaient à se masser dans les tribunes installées pour l'occasion dans la clairière aux dragons. Le chemin dans la Forêt Interdite avait été balisé et sécurisé afin qu'aucun accident ne survienne. L'agitation était impressionnante. Dans les rangs, Ioann jouait parfois des coudes pour éviter d'être trop bousculé. Et il râla pendant presque tout le trajet après sa petite taille et petite constitution. A ses côtés, ses amis de Serpentard ainsi que les Donovan de Poufsouffle, Ginny, Cassie Bennet et Laureen Sharpe de Gryffondor faisaient des pronostiques sur la Première Tâche. A un moment, la rouquine poussa un cri de surprise et d'agacement. Elle se retourna avec hargne et toisa le français qui la dépassait en ricanant avec un de ses camarades.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Eilein Donovan.

- Il y a qu'il m'a pincé les fesses !

- Quel goujat ! S'écria Laureen en tentant de regarder où l'élève de Beauxbatons avait pu passer.

- Laisse faire Weasley, ajouta Owen, ça devrait te flatter.

- Si je n'avais pas eu ma robe de Sorcier, il me prenait la température, cette enflure, alors tu m'excuses si je ne me sens pas spécialement flattée.

- T'inquiète Bombinnette, j'ai vu qui c'était, il va pas s'en sortir comme ça.

- Ouuuu, Julian qui monte sur son grand cheval blanc, ricana Ioann.

- Ferme là Snape, toi t'y monterais pas tout seul sur le grand cheval. Sauf si on te mettait un escabeau.

- Hep les gars, ça suffit, râla Cassie. Quelqu'un a vu Luna ? Je pensais qu'elle viendrait avec nous mais je ne l'ai pas vu.

Aucun d'eux ne put répondre. La petite blonde s'était de nouveau fondu dans la masse et avait disparu. Ils jetèrent quelques regards de chaque côté en s'installant sur les bancs de l'arène. Connors donna un coup de coude à Ioann en lui désignant un endroit en face d'eux. Le plus petit ronchonna en signifiant qu'à ce rythme là, il n'y aurait plus un morceau de la peau de son flan qui ne serait pas bleui d'hématomes. Mais en suivant la direction indiquée, il ne put que pouffer de rire en voyant son frère complètement renfrogné alors que Luna, installée entre lui et Vincent, babillait avec entrain.

Alors qu'ils attendaient depuis déjà un bon moment, l'agitation se calma en même temps que le premier dragon fut amené par une bonne dizaine de sorciers avant d'être accroché à une épaisse chaine. Il ne pourrait s'éloigner de ses œufs que sur une distance bien contrôlée. Ioann regarda le Vert Gallois tenter de brûler les fesses d'un des dresseurs qui avait de la chance d'avoir une tenue en cuir de dragon, justement, pour bien le protéger. Puis il chercha activement Charlie sans le trouver. Il devrait encore être dans les enclos à calmer les autres animaux. Verpey arriva un instant plus tard, annonçant le début de l'épreuve. Il expliqua que les Champions devraient passer devant leur dragon attribué par le hasard et récupérer l'œuf doré qui avait été ajouté à la couvée originelle. Tous les regards s'étaient alors tournés pour distinguer de quoi il voulait parler. Une rumeur parcourut les gradins alors que l'éclat étincelant du faux œuf avait attiré l'attention. Un instant plus tard, un coup de sifflet retentit et Ludo s'éclipsa auprès des autres juges pour laisser la place au premier Champion.

George arriva d'un pas nonchalant. Il était presque aussi détendu qu'en allant enfourcher son balai pour un match de Quidditch. Il souriait et faisait des petits coucous à la ronde. Il envoya même un baiser à Angelina et se paya le luxe de faire une révérence aux professeurs. En faisant cela, il contournait la dragonne qui éructait régulièrement des jets de flammes tout en se gardant bien de s'éloigner de ses œufs. Un Serpentard siffla en intimant au rouquin d'arrêter de parader et d'enfin aller se faire dévorer. Mais le Champion lui répondit avec joie qu'il était bien connu que dans l'histoire, c'était George qui battait le dragon ... Les autres rigolèrent à son air bouffé d'arrogance et certaines filles soupirèrent devant ses clins d'œil.

Continuant son tour, le Gryffondor se mit à siffler tout en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts. Si son comportement intrigua certains, Charlie se demanda ce que son frère avait encore en tête. Il avait laissé le Boutefeu Chinois, qui devait arriver ensuite, aux soins de ses collègues afin de voir la prestation de George. Un cri retentit des gradins et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Ioann qui s'était levé en écarquillant les yeux. Se demandant ce qui lui arrivait, ses compagnons regardèrent dans la même direction. Draco se retrouva bouche bée et promit mentalement à George toutes sortes de tortures si jamais il s'en sortait. En effet, le rouquin n'avait pas sifflé pour rien, il s'était débrouillé pour faire venir à lui un petit fennec intrépide. Et comme il l'avait espéré, Titan était arrivé en jappant comme un bienheureux. Il sautilla en remuant bien fort sa queue touffue alors qu'il s'avançait vers une dragonne très intéressée par sa personne. Aussitôt, elle se précipita vers lui pour l'attraper alors que le petit renard reculait hors de la zone d'action tout en s'aplatissant, partant pour jouer avec la grosse bête.

Pendant ce temps là, George s'approcha sans bruit des œufs tout en bandant ses muscles, prêt à s'enfuir si la dragonne faisait demi-tour en décidant de le transformer en merguez grillée. De son poste d'observation, Charlie roula des yeux. Se servir de Titan pour détourner l'attention était bien une idée sortie des cervelles gémellaires de ses frères. Bon dieu, ils étaient aussi futés qu'imprudents. Même s'il se doutait que Ioann ne soit pas de cet avis là. Et une fois que George eut attrapé son œuf doré sans être inquiété et qu'il fut ressorti de la zone dangereuse, un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de cris accueillit sa prestation audacieuse. Il leva bien haut son butin avant d'attraper Titan au passage et de l'empêcher de taquiner de trop le dragon.

Il croisa le regard furieux de Ioann, et se promit de tout faire pour se faire pardonner. Il accrocha celui tueur de Draco et se dit qu'il allait devoir développer des montagnes de génie pour s'en sortir. Il tomba dans celui de Severus et il décida de se mettre tout de suite en quête d'une cachette secrète où passer le reste de sa vie. Il avait bravé une dragonne couvant et énervée, mais il n'était pas sûr de survivre à la chauve-souris graisseuse des cachots. C'était que ce n'était pas de la peluche cette race là. Il passa dans les gradins, et s'installa aux côtés de son frère. Il comptait bien profiter du reste du spectacle avant de passer de vie à trépas.

Le concurrent suivant fut Fleur qui réussit à récupérer l'œuf du Boutefeu Chinois après l'avoir endormi d'un mélange de ses pouvoirs de Velane et d'un enchantement assez costaud. Charlie eut une petite moue impressionnée alors que la dragonne s'assoupissait brutalement laissant le champ libre à la jeune française. Mais un ronflement plus puissant de la bête provoqua un jet de flammes plus grand que les autres et brula la robe de la Championne. Heureusement, elle put se lancer un _Aquamanti _rapidement, limitant les dégâts, avant d'attraper l'œuf et de sortir de la zone l'air fier et le menton haut. Elle fut tout de même emmenée à la tente-infirmerie afin que Poppy puisse soigner les légères brûlures qu'elle avait subies.

Le suivant à braver le danger, fut Viktor qui se retrouva face au Suédois à museau court. Kerrian, le regarda arriver avec attention. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ce type là avait une prestance bourrue qui lui donnait un charme phénoménale. Et la plupart des filles semblèrent de son avis tant il entendait de soupirs autour de lui. Un coup de Draco, qui était devant lui, le fit rouler des yeux. Le blondinet ne pouvait-il donc pas lui foutre la paix avec ça de temps en temps ?

- Il a l'air plus calme que les autres, murmura Théodore, enfin je parle du dragon, pas de Krum.

- Je trouve aussi, c'est presque lui mâcher le travail.

- Et quand il s'agit de mâcher t'es un Champion, hein Greg ? Rigola Blaise.

- T'es con, Zab'.

- Moi je trouve que c'est beau, un vol de Sombrals dans une jolie clairière.

- Ce sont des dragons, Lovegood, pas des Sombrals, claqua la voix dédaigneuse de Pansy.

- Et alors ? Je ne parlais pas d'eux non plus.

- Alors pourquoi tu as dit ça ?

- Parce que c'est vrai.

- Oui mais là ce sont des dragons alors je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Parce qu'il faut qu'il y ait un rapport ? Oh, ben alors ce sont tous des animaux.

Pansy se pencha par devant Draco à qui elle était accrochée pour bien regarder Luna dans les yeux et lui faire comprendre qu'elle était profondément agacée par son comportement mais la blonde lui envoya un grand sourire en lui demandant si c'était parce que des Nargoles étaient en train de lui tirer les oreilles qu'elle avait l'air constipé. Draco se retint fortement pour ne pas éclater de rire alors que Blaise et Kerrian n'avaient pas cette retenue. Vexée, Parkinson grommela dans son écharpe avant de se concentrer sur Krum qui venait de lancer un sort de conjonctivite dans les yeux du dragon. L'animal se cambra, recula, se secoua comme pour se débarrasser de cette gêne alors que le Bulgare se précipitait vers l'œuf doré. Il évita de justesse les coups de pattes et de queue avant de s'enfuir de sa démarche lourde avec son butin. Kerrian grimaça un peu. Aussi attirant qu'il puisse être, Viktor n'avait aucune grâce lorsqu'il n'était pas assis sur son balai. Son fantasme venait d'en prendre un sacré coup.

Le dragon fut évacué par plus d'une quinzaine de dresseurs. Il était dans une rage pas possible et il fallait bien toute cette main d'œuvre pour le contenir. Plusieurs membres du jury secouèrent la tête de dénégation lorsqu'il fut annoncé que plusieurs vrais œufs avaient été brisés. Ce Champion là aurait visiblement une pénalité car il était bien stipulé dans les règles que les œufs devaient être intacts à la fin de l'épreuve. Le dernier dragon fut amené et Draco déglutit. Merlin, le Magyar était encore plus impressionnant maintenant que l'excitation ambiante l'avait largement agacé. Et le fait que Harry devrait passer devant pour lui piquer un œuf n'était pas pour le rassurer. Même si le brun était enfin capable de faire un _Accio_, arriverait-il à attirer son balai sur une telle distance ? C'était la seule inconnue de l'équation. Car une fois sur l'Eclair de Feu, alors il pourrait facilement reprendre la main. Du moins c'était ce qu'ils avaient tous espéré.

o0o

Dans la tente des Champions, le Gryffondor était seul et commençait sérieusement à être proche de la syncope. A ce stade là on ne parlait même plus de stress tant il était angoissé. Quand il fut appelé, il tenta de respirer profondément mais son souffle était bloqué quelque part entre son nez et ses poumons. Il passa devant Rita qui le regarda comme un chat guettant une souris bien juteuse. Il aurait voulu lui renvoyer un visage hautain et sans sentiment mais il savait que s'il le tentait, il serait tout simplement pathétique. Heureusement, le sourire encourageant de Milo le requinqua légèrement. Et une nouvelle fois il fut satisfait de savoir que la Gazette ne serait pas le seul journal à retranscrire le Tournoi. Cela lui laissait une chance de ne pas être totalement ridicule aux yeux du monde sorcier.

o0o

Milo le regarda passer avec compassion. Il était si jeune et se retrouver ainsi devant une dragonne en mode mère poule hyper-protectrice était une épreuve très difficile. Un nouveau flash à ses côtés lui attira un sourire. Il avait vu avec Albus, son rédacteur en chef et Verpey pour faire de Colin Crivey son photographe attitré. Le gosse était bon. Il avait un réel talent. Et il s'était débrouillé le mettre en avant. Oh il lui avait fourni un appareil photo décent afin que les clichés soient plus exploitables pour le journal que ceux tirés de son vieux matériel. D'ailleurs le Gryffondor avait accepté le cadeau avec une telle révérence qu'on aurait dit que c'était un trésor des temps anciens qu'on remettait à un conservateur de musée.

Et pour couronner le tout, Colin avait eu l'autorisation de rester à ses côtés lors des épreuves afin d'avoir la meilleure vue sur les Champions. Ce qui le mettait directement en première ligne. Milo espérait juste que les photos soient toutes correctes et pas uniquement celle du jeune Potter. En parlant de lui, le journaliste le regarda entrer dans l'enclos avec tant d'appréhension, qu'il aurait pu reculer s'il avait ralenti encore un peu. Puis il le vit lever sa baguette d'une main tremblante avant de crier un « _Accio_ Eclair de Feu ». Le Russe haussa un sourcil en se disant que ça devenait intéressant. D'après Severus, le gamin avait un talent indéniable pour le Quidditch et il allait enfin pouvoir vérifier cette information. Il fallut un certain temps avant d'entendre le sifflement caractéristique du balai fendant l'air. Verpey s'écria que c'était fantastique avant que le jeune Potter n'enfourche son matériel et ne s'envole très haut dans le ciel.

Le Russe le regarda faire quelques cercles au dessus de l'arène. Plus il le voyait faire, plus il pouvait voir sa posture se fluidifier prouvant ainsi qu'il se détendait progressivement. Puis, sans que rien ne le prévoit, Harry plongea vers le dragon avant de lui passer sous le nez et remonter de l'autre côté. Milo siffla légèrement et sourit de ne pas tousser juste après. De nouveaux flashs croquaient les figures du jeune Champion sur pellicule alors que dans les tribunes, une vague d'exclamations s'élevait. Le journaliste l'observa attentivement tout en comprenant ce qu'il tentait de faire. Attirer l'attention de la femelle et l'éloigner de ses œufs. Et vu les galipettes qu'il effectuait devant son naseau tout en évitant les jets de flammes, il allait réellement l'énerver et se faire chauffer les fesses.

D'ailleurs un cri épouvanté retentit lorsqu'il évita une nouvelle gerbe enflammée avant de se prendre un coup de queue. Et vu les pointes plantées sur tout le long de ce membre et l'embardée que Harry effectua, le gamin avait été touché au bras ou à l'épaule. Mais cela ne le perturba pas plus que cela si Milo pouvait en juger par la vitesse avec laquelle il effectua quelques nouvelles figures assez dangereuses. Il comprenait réellement ce que Severus lui avait dit sur lui et se prit à plaindre Sirius d'avoir un fils adoptif aussi fougueux. Progressivement agacée par cet insecte volant, la dragonne leva au maximum sa tête tout en se dressant sur ses pattes avant de finalement étendre ses ailes pour prendre son envol. Instantanément, Harry fit une pirouette avant de plonger à toute vitesse vers les œufs. Avant que l'animal ne se rende compte de la manœuvre, il avait attrapé l'œuf doré et l'avait calé dans son bras valide avant de filer vers les tribunes pour être à l'abri des flammes de plus en plus virulentes.

Un tonnerre d'acclamations répondit à sa prestation et Milo ne put qu'applaudir vivement de concert avec le reste des spectateurs. Ses deux amis se précipitèrent vers lui pour lui sauter dans les bras et sautiller avec lui de sa victoire. Colin prit une nouvelle photo en murmurant que son camarade avait été le plus impressionnant et le plus rapide de tous les candidats. Milo lui tapota l'épaule en confirmant ses dires avant de se tourner vers Rita dont la plume à papote grattait son parchemin. Cette vieille peau grimaçait de s'être fait refouler lorsqu'elle avait voulu obtenir une interview des Champions avant l'épreuve alors que lui avait eu droit à leurs impressions. Avec un soupir d'aise, il se fit la remarque que finalement sa blessure, aussi grave qu'elle avait été, lui avait permis de rentrer dans le lard de cette vieille bique aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait. Qu'est-ce que c'était jouissif de lui faire ravaler ses conneries en toute impunité. La vie n'était pas si mauvaise que cela. Finalement, il ne lui manquait qu'un homme et il pourrait être totalement satisfait.

Harry reçut ses notes et Charlie, qui venait d'arriver, lui apprit qu'il était premier ex aequo avec George. Ron lui expliqua alors comment son frère s'était débrouillé et il ne put que prier pour son âme. Se servir de Titan était une brillante idée dans l'absolu, mais le mettait dans une situation terrible face à Snape ... père comme fils d'ailleurs. Parce que Ioann n'était pas grand mais là, en mettant le fennec dans la donne, George venait de signer pour de douloureuses tortures. Hermione semblait d'ailleurs de son avis et lui stipula que leur professeur de potions n'avait pas quitté le Champion des yeux de tout le reste de l'épreuve, lui promettant mille maux pour avoir mis l'animal en danger.

- Oh, et la Fouine aussi était furax, rigola Ron, son chien a tenté une approche à ce moment là et a failli repartir à la niche la queue entre les jambes.

- Ron !

- Quoi ? Tu l'as peut-être pas vu mais moi j'ai bien vu Draco manquer de faire de la terrine avec Parkinson après qu'elle se soit rapprochée de lui. Merlin, c'était trop drôle de la voir se prendre un vent.

- Toi tu rigolais de Pansy alors que Titan aurait pu se faire tuer !

- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, sourit Charlie, le Vert Gallois l'aurait peut-être un peu bousculé, mais vu le nombre de fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés à la réserve, il ne l'aurait peut-être pas dévoré tout de suite.

- Très rassurant, renifla-t-elle.

- En attendant, je signale une alerte rouge, grogna Ron, Skeeter en approche.

- Je la hais cette bonne femme, pesta Harry.

- Harry chéri, quelle magnifique démonstration vous nous avez fait là ! S'extasia la journaliste en minaudant.

- Et l'épreuve avait beau être belle, Harry est blessé et doit aller se faire soigner, renifla Hermione en la regardant d'un air hautain.

- La petite copine qui s'inquiète pour son beau Champion, quelle merveilleuse affaire ! Harry, juste un petit mot pour la presse avant de partir ?

- Je pense que _Merde_ lui brule les lèvres mais comme il est bien élevé, il se contentera d'un _Adieu_.

- Gabrilov, je vous promets que le jour de vos obsèques, j'irais danser sur votre tombe, cracha la femme ulcérée.

- C'est tellement gentil à vous, flatta Milo avec un grand sourire, je savais que vous auriez à cœur de remonter le moral de ma famille en ce jour tragique que sera celui de ma mort. Promis, je viendrais vous en remercier toutes les nuits, où vous serez seule bien sûr. Oh mais suis-je bête, quel homme sensé voudrait partager sa nuit avec vous ... mon fantôme pourra venir vous remercier toutes les nuits que le jour fait. Allez Harry, après le Magyar, il vous reste un autre dragon à affronter. Et Merlin sait combien Poppy doit être remontée après avoir découvert le contenu de cette première Tâche.

Les trois adolescents pouffèrent derrière leurs mains en suivant le conseil du Russe alors que Rita se retenait de lancer un mauvais sort sur son collègue. Charlie ébouriffa le jeune Champion avant d'indiquer qu'il devait retourner à ses dragons. Il leur fit un clin d'œil, serra la main du parrain de Ioann et ignora totalement l'autre journaliste. Oui, Milo était plutôt content de sa vie, surtout quand il pouvait venger le mal qu'elle avait fait à son filleul en lui faisant ravaler ses dents.


	77. Parrain

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen, Connors, Moïra et Kerrian.

Béta : BettyMars

Et voilà, mes vacances sont finies … et j'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à me remettre à l'écriture après une semaine à profiter du soleil xD. Mais bon, je vais remettre un bon coup de collier et avancer un peu lol. D'ailleurs je ne suis pas restée improductive, j'ai une meilleure vision de la « bataille » contre Voldy (enfin surtout les blessures et tout et tout …) et sur un OS que j'avais en tête et qui se passera après l'épilogue (un épilogue de l'épilogue lol). Bref, voilà quoi…

Aujourd'hui, en plus de la punition de George … et bien plein d'autres choses lol

Bbonne lecture et à mercredi prochain.

* * *

Phrase défi : Tu te prends pour un Rangers du Risque ?

* * *

**Chapitre 76 : Parrain.**

Lorsqu'ils furent de retour dans leur Salle Commune après que les juges leur aient donné les dernières explications pour la suite du Tournoi, une explosion d'applaudissements et de cris accueillit Harry et George. Lee alluma régulièrement des pétards mouillés du Dr Flibuste qui illuminaient la pièce de nombreuses étincelles brillantes. Ron et Hermione, qui les suivaient, s'écartèrent largement quand leurs camarades de Maison vinrent claquer les épaules des Champions, leur voler quelques baisers ou encore les étreindre avec joie. Sur les tables, un joli monceau de friandises et de boissons attendait que chacun se serve copieusement. Visiblement Fred avait fait un tour aux cuisines avant leur arrivée et n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens. Rapidement la fête battit son plein alors que quelques unes des chansons de Celestina Moldubec étaient reprises en cœur par une partie des Gryffondors, au grand dam des Weasley qui en soupaient assez avec leur mère.

Aussi, pour éviter tous débordements musicaux, Fred commença à tanner les deux héros pour qu'ils ouvrent les œufs dorés qu'ils avaient récupérés des pattes des dragons. Hermione fit alors remarquer qu'ils devaient découvrir seuls ce que cet indice pour la deuxième Tâche était. Ron chuchota à Harry que ce n'était pas normal qu'elle accepte l'aide d'une fouine Serpentarde mais pas celle de ses pairs. Le brun pouffa de rire avant d'attirer la jeune fille et de lui rappeler que les professeurs n'avaient pas le droit de les aider mais que rien ne stipulait qu'ils ne pouvaient rien partager avec leurs compagnons. D'ailleurs George avait bien moins d'état d'âme, étant donné qu'il avait déjà attrapé son œuf et qu'il s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir.

Le silence se fit progressivement alors que chacun s'était massé autour de lui. Le rouquin facétieux laissa un sourire gagner ses lèvres en voyant les deux frères Crivey, postés juste devant lui, regardant avidement tous ses mouvements. Colin avait déjà son appareil photo en main alors que Dennis sautillait presque sur place. D'un coup, il fit mine de jeter l'œuf sur le plus jeune en criant un « Bouh » très expressif. Celui-ci sursauta en hurlant. George éclata de rire en lui disant que c'était trop tentant. Et alors que le petit blond boudait en lui jetant des regards énervés, il reprit son inspection du trophée. Il glissa un ongle sous la rainure qui l'entourait pour l'ouvrit en se faisant la remarque qu'il semblait être vide. Mais il ne pensa plus à rien lorsqu'une plainte assourdissante et horriblement désagréable s'éleva dans les airs. Quelqu'un hurla de refermer et de faire taire cette chose, et il s'exécuta prestement.

- Wow, ben heureusement que j'ai pas ouvert le mien en même temps, murmura Harry. Sûr que ça aurait détruit définitivement nos tympans.

- Purée mais c'était quoi ça ? S'écria Seamus en regardant l'œuf d'un air dubitatif. J'hésite encore entre le hurlement du spectre de la mort et celui des banshees ...

- Et bien on n'est pas dans la bouse. J'espère qu'elles criaient pour la française alors. Je peux pas la voir cette pimbêche, grogna George.

- Je l'aime bien moi, fit remarquer Ron.

- Sans blague, répondit Harry, tout de même pas aussi amusé qu'il y paraissait.

- Oh Merlin, s'écria Neville qui avait pâli et qui semblait au bord du malaise. Ils vont vous faire subir le _Doloris_ ! Vous allez devoir essayer de résister ! C'était le cri des torturés ...

- Mais non Neville, c'est un sort illégal le rassura Hermione, ils ne peuvent pas utiliser le _Doloris_ contre les Champions.

Neville hocha machinalement la tête mais n'était pas pour autant en meilleure forme. La jeune fille, qui avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules, croisa les regards de Ron et Harry. Elle était certaine qu'ils pensaient comme elle. C'était le _Doloris_ que leur camarade avait subi pour en être traumatisé. Cette fois, ils en avaient la preuve. Mais ils ne s'étendirent pas plus sur le sujet. Déjà, il y avait bien trop de monde autour d'eux pour ne serait-ce qu'aborder le sujet. Ensuite, Fred proposa quelques douceurs pour détendre l'atmosphère. Et quand Dean se transforma soudainement en gros canari, le rire faucha tout le monde. George enchaina en proposant des crèmes canari à un tarif attractif et le succès fut tel que même Harry eut une pensée pour les elfes de maison qui devraient nettoyer toutes les plumes jaunes qui trainaient de partout.

La fête se termina bien après minuit chez les Gryffondors, alors que plus bas, dans les cachots, Severus réfléchissait. Un Weasley Champion avait une petite leçon à apprendre. Se servir du fennec de son fils aussi impunément pour distraire un dragon avait déclenché une envie de vengeance chez le directeur des Serpentards. Il pouvait l'attaquer de front en le punissant pour avoir mis en danger l'animal d'un de ses élèves. Mais lui faire récurer les chaudrons, disséquer les rats ou trier les pelotes de réjections des chouettes et hiboux ne lui paraissait pas être une punition assez importante. Après tout, depuis le début de leur scolarité, les jumeaux avaient bien dû faire toutes ces sales besognes au moins trois fois chacune. Aussi, il avait décidé de faire comprendre son erreur au rouquin frondeur en le prenant façon Serpentard.

o0o

_Samedi 26 Novembre 1994._

Dans les appartements de Milo, bien à l'abri sous un sort d'intimité et après avoir parlé un certain temps de la première épreuve du Tournoi, ceux que les jeunes appelaient le club des cinq se décidèrent à entrer dans le vif du sujet. Sirius avait été terriblement déçu de ne pas assister à la prestation de son fils. Celui-ci lui avait bien envoyé une lettre détaillée de ce qu'il avait fait pour passer devant le museau du Magyar à l'aide de son balai, mais cela ne lui enlevait pas l'idée qu'il aurait dû le voir. Au lieu de cela, il avait été bloqué au bureau par Scrimgeour. Aussi Milo et Severus avaient commencé leur réunion en leur racontant leur version des évènements. Une fois cela fait, et une tasse de thé avalée, le sujet sérieux fut abordé.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que quatre gosses aient pu apprendre qui était la fille de Serdaigle et pas nous, commença Sirius. C'est dingue ça, entre Harry qui détruit le journal et l'Horcruxe dans sa tête puis se rappelle du médaillon, Neville qui nous apporte l'idée de l'épée de Gryffondor sur un plateau d'argent et vos loustics qui écoutent aux portes et nous dégotent que la relique de Serdaigle est son diadème. Je vais finir par croire qu'on est des abrutis de base et que ce troupeau de gamins est plus malin que nous.

- Je dois avouer que sur ce coup, je suis d'accord assez avec toi, soupira Remus.

- Peut-être, mais j'aurais préféré que mon fils, mon filleul et leurs deux amis n'en apprennent pas autant sur les Horcruxes. Ils ont bien assez de temps avant de perdre leur innocence, râla Severus.

- En attendant, ils nous ont apporté quelques bonnes réponses et avancées. J'y ai d'ailleurs beaucoup réfléchi, indiqua le loup-garou. Je suppose qu'on est tous arrivé à la même conclusion. C'est à Tom Jedusor élève que la Dame Grise a parlé de son diadème.

- Effectivement, confirma Lucius. Quand on réfléchit au nombre de fois où il est allé en Albanie alors qu'il aurait pu se cacher dans un pays bien moins éloigné, cela nous prouve qu'il connaissait bien le sujet.

- Et il me parait évidement qu'il a retrouvé le diadème avant de revenir en Angleterre dans les années soixante dix, reprit Severus. Comme Milo me l'a fait remarquer, jamais il n'aurait laissé tomber sa recherche pour tenter la conquête de notre monde. Au pire, il serait reparti à la recherche de la relique après avoir posé les premières pierres de son règne.

- Je suis aussi de cet avis. Or je peux certifier qu'il n'a jamais été détourné de ses attaques par quoi que ce soit d'autre.

- Donc, nous sommes d'accord, conclut Milo. Ce qui amène à la prochaine réflexion, où l'a-t-il caché ?

- En fait j'y ai longuement pensé, indiqua Remus. C'est l'objet qui lui a le plus donné de fil à retordre. Enfin si on oublie le dernier Horcruxe potentiel que nous ne connaissons pas. Il ne peut donc l'avoir caché n'importe où. Vous allez penser que c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais je pense que vu la difficulté qu'il a eue à en faire son Horcruxe, il n'a pu trouver qu'un lieu hautement symbolique pour lui. Si en plus on ajoute à cela qu'il s'agit de la relique perdue de Serdaigle égarée par la fille cachée de celle-ci, quel meilleur pied de nez que de venir le cacher ici, à Poudlard ?

- Sauf qu'il serait venu le cacher quand ? Albus s'en serait aperçu, lui qui sait tout, fit remarquer Milo.

- Tom est venu à Poudlard pour postuler au poste de professeur de Défense après son premier retour d'Albanie, s'exclama Sirius. Nom de Merlin, tu crois qu'il en aurait profité pour cacher son Horcruxe ici même ?

- Je sais que ça peut paraître absurde mais depuis que cette idée m'est parvenue, je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire.

- J'avoue que cela se tiendrait, approuva Lucius. Autant par la symbolique que par l'insolence de l'acte. Et cette perspective est relativement effrayante en même temps. Une telle cochonnerie si près des enfants me fait froid dans le dos.

- Un instant, c'est juste une supposition, rétorqua Milo. On n'est sûr de rien. Ne tirons pas de conclusions trop hâtives. Mais il vaut tout de même mieux vérifier. Severus et moi sommes sur place, on peut donc se charger de cela.

- Parle pour toi, moi j'ai Ombrage au train. Je n'ai pas encore eu droit à sa fameuse inspection mais ça risque de ne pas tarder. Aussi je vais devoir faire attention. Alors le furetage dans le château, ça n'est pas très recommandé.

- Il faudrait mettre Minerva dans le coup, et prévenir Albus. Avec un peu de chance, cela sera bénéfique.

- A un détail près. Même Albus ne connaît pas le château dans son intégralité. Et pour cause, il a la fâcheuse tendance à faire des siennes régulièrement. Je ne compte plus combien de pièces se sont déplacées toutes seules depuis que j'enseigne ici. Je suis même sûr que certains endroits sont plus vierges que la lune avant sa conquête.

- La conquête de la lune ? S'étonna Sirius. Tu parles de la lune de qui ? Parce que si tu parles de l'astre après qui Moony hurle une fois par mois, il n'y a pas eu de conquête tu sais.

- Si, en 1969 par les Moldus, mais on n'est pas là pour ça. Si tu veux en savoir plus, tu n'auras qu'à rechercher tout seul. Nous avons un problème plus important sur les bras : déterminer si ce maudit diadème est bien à Poudlard. Peut-être pouvons-nous essayer de nous offrir les services des fantômes pour nous aider. Bien que je doute que la Dame Grise nous soit d'une grande aide. Ni le Baron Sanglant, si on tient compte de ses relations avec Helena.

- Si j'avais un peu de temps libre, je viendrais vous aider à fouiller. En prenant mon animagus, on pourrait faire croire que Milo s'est trouvé un chien.

- Génial, je suis un type en convalescence, célibataire et pas prêt de remédier à cet état étant donné que je suis entouré de gosses et je vais me retrouver avec un clebs. J'ai l'impression de devenir vieux garçon.

- De toute façon, rigola Sirius, je n'ai malheureusement pas assez de temps pour cela. J'ai Scrimgeour sur le dos depuis l'attaque de Carrow, et Fudge commence à nous mettre la pression.

- Si en passant, tu pouvais signaler à notre cher Ministre qu'il a perdu son animal domestique, soupira Severus.

- Animal ? Lequel ? Questionna Remus.

- Un hideux crapaud bouffi et fleuri. D'ailleurs elle en a après Potter. Elle l'a encore collé en retenue, il y a deux jours, pour je ne sais quelle broutille alors que Ioann fait tout son possible pour éviter de la croiser. Sybille est à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs. Minerva va finir par fusionner avec son animagus et ne plus pouvoir rétracter ses griffes tant elle se retient de lui refaire le brushing. Bref c'est une charogne de la pire espèce qui est en train d'agacer tout le monde.

- Oh, pas pire que Skeeter, si ? Demanda Milo.

- Je pense qu'elles se valent bien, fit remarquer Lucius. Sauf que Rita n'a pas la même position hiérarchique qu'Ombrage ... et qu'elle a un journaliste qui s'ennuie pour lui faire manger ses dents.

- Et tu n'imagines même pas comme ça détend, soupira d'aise le Russe. Ça défoule et elle ne peut rien faire contre moi. Si elle m'attaque par presse interposée, elle sait que je lui répondrais de la même façon. Si elle porte plainte, vu ses antécédents et les conneries qu'elle raconte actuellement sur Harry, elle perdra aussi. Elle est coincée et elle le sait.

- Si tu trouvais une astuce pour faire la même chose avec Bonbon Rose, je t'en serais infiniment reconnaissant, grogna le professeur de potions.

- Bonbon Rose ? S'interpela Remus.

- Dolorès Ombrage ... du moins dixit les garçons.

- En même temps, ça lui va relativement bien, ricana Lucius.

- C'est de la graine de chameau cette bonne femme. Elle faisait partie du jury qui a décrété que je n'étais pas apte à m'occuper de Harry quand je suis sorti d'Azkaban. Son regard perçant était désagréable et son sourire moqueur ... Merlin que j'aurais aimé lui faire ravaler. C'est principalement à cause d'elle que ... non rien.

- Que quoi ? Râla Severus qui voulait le secouer après avoir vu une certaine tristesse passer dans son regard.

- En fait, j'avais dans l'idée de faire une demande d'adoption pour Harry. Mais vu qu'elle en a après lui et que je ne suis pas non plus dans ses petits papiers, je suis certain qu'elle fera tout pour empêcher ou retarder ça.

- Pourquoi vouloir l'adopter maintenant plus qu'avant ? Demanda Milo.

- Je considère Harry comme mon fils depuis longtemps, ce ne serait qu'officialiser tout ça ... mais c'est aussi à cause de ce qui s'est passé l'an dernier. Severus a perdu temporairement la garde de son fils et toi également. Ioann s'est retrouvé sous la tutelle du Ministère. Je suis Auror et il peut m'arriver n'importe quoi, n'importe quand. Si cela arrivait, même si je stipule par écrit que je veux que Remus s'occupe de lui, rien ne me garantit qu'on respectera ça et qu'il ne se retrouvera pas en foyer.

- Présenté comme cela, ça se comprend, indiqua Lucius. En devenant légitimement son père, tu seras destitué de ton rôle de parrain et tu pourras ainsi lui fournir un nouveau.

- En fait, j'ai déjà prévu de lui donner une marraine et effectivement avec un autre parrain en plus de moi en père, je serais rassuré pour lui.

- Pour le parrain, nous n'allons pas te faire l'offense de te demander l'identité, mais qui donc as-tu choisi pour la marraine ? Demanda Severus qui comprenait très bien sa position.

- Andromeda. Elle l'aime beaucoup et lui aussi.

- C'est un bon choix, accorda Lucius. Elle est respectée pour ses choix et la tranquillité de sa vie malgré son bannissement de la famille Black.

- C'est aussi mon avis. Quant au parrain, commença Sirius en lançant un regard un peu mal à l'aise vers Remus, je serais vraiment très content que ce soit toi, Moony qui soit dans ce rôle ...

- Mais je suis un loup-garou.

- Ne te trompe pas, je n'ai rien contre toi ni ta condition. J'espère que tu le sais depuis le temps.

- Je ne suis pas idiot, Sirius, tu veux adopter Harry pour lui offrir plus de chance d'être entre de bonnes mains s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. Si je deviens son parrain, le Ministère contestera sans aucune surprise la garde à cause de ma condition. Je le comprends très bien.

- Merci mon Moony, soupira de soulagement l'Auror. En fait, je ne suis pas certain que la personne que j'ai en tête accepte mais ... En fait j'aimerais bien que Lucius accepte ce rôle.

- Un instant, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien compris. Tu me demandes à moi, d'être le parrain du rejeton de James Potter, futur adoption de Sirius Black ? J'ai dû rater quelque chose en suivant le fil de ton esprit.

- Je n'aurais jamais dit cela il y a quelques années, mais tu es un homme d'honneur. Je sais que si tu deviens le parrain de Harry, tu feras ce qu'il faut si jamais je venais à ne plus pouvoir assumer mon rôle. Et puis je t'ai vu avec tes enfants, je sais que mon fils ne serait pas en de mauvaises mains. Mais tu n'as pas à me répondre maintenant, garde le temps de la réflexion. De toute façon tant que l'adoption n'est qu'une idée, rien n'est joué.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y avait dans ce thé, mais j'y trouve des effets assez hallucinatoires, renifla Severus.

- J'avoue que même si je trouve ce raisonnement très cohérent, je reste tout de même surpris du choix, rigola Remus.

- Et bien, un brun coincé dans une famille de blonds aux hormones agitées ... j'espère qu'il n'est pas prude le Harry, parce que sinon, il va nous en faire des syncopes au Manoir, pouffa Milo qui s'étouffa avec son thé brusquement bien plus épicé que prévu.

- Merci pour tes commentaires, Gabrilov, mais je m'en serais passé. Quant à la proposition, bien que j'en sois surpris, je n'ai pas besoin de plus de réflexion : j'accepte cet honneur d'être le parrain du Survivant. Mais sache que tu n'as pas intérêt à faire n'importe quoi car je préfèrerais tout de même ne pas avoir à assumer ce rôle. Le gosse a déjà bien assez perdu de parents comme cela.

- Ce n'était pas mon intention. En attendant je te remercie d'avoir accepté. Mais faut-il encore que j'arrive à faire aboutir l'adoption sans qu'Ombrage y mette du sien.

- Alors fonce, sourit Remus. Je te rappelle qu'elle est pour l'instant à Poudlard et que du coup, je doute qu'elle soit au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe au Ministère. Le temps qu'elle l'apprenne, tout sera certainement réglé.

- Oui ... oui tu dois avoir raison. Oui, je vais passer au voir Amelia Bones dès lundi matin pour récupérer le formulaire et tout ce qu'il faut. Et quand tout sera bon, j'en parlerais à Harry.

- Et voilà, je vais donc devoir supporter Ombrage encore un peu avant de tenter de la renvoyer au Ministère, soupira dramatiquement Severus.

- Mon pauvre choupinou ! Viens faire un câlinou à tonton Milo.

- Tu me touches et tu es mort.

- Tiens, ça m'avait manqué tout ça, ironisa Lucius. En attendant je trouve que le raccourci entre le diadème de Serdaigle et le fait que je vais bientôt avoir un filleul sur les bras, est assez surprenant.

- Oh, d'ailleurs pour en revenir aux Horcruxes, s'écria Sirius en redevenant sérieux, j'ai une dernière chose importante à vous signaler. Kreattur m'a volontairement avoué qu'il savait où ma chère cousine avait caché la clé de son coffre à Gringotts avant son incarcération. Sauf qu'après y être allé, il s'est avéré qu'elle l'avait récupéré. Mon elfe est sur la piste. Il va se débrouiller pour retrouver cette maudite clé en toute discrétion.

- Et bien, c'est une bonne nouvelle malgré ce contre temps.

- Ce n'est pas la seule chose. Voldemort a repris possession du manoir de Tom Jedusor Senior. Kreattur va tenter de les espionner sans se faire prendre. S'il peut grappiller quelques informations, ça ne sera que mieux.

- Black, tu remontes dans mon estime, siffla Severus. Je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais à t'entendre suffisamment avec ton elfe pour en arriver à un tel degré de confiance.

- Le fait qu'on tente d'achever la mission que Regulus s'était fixé y est pour beaucoup. Enfin pour en revenir à ce que je disais, si on arrive à contrer un peu Voldemort en apprenant de bonne heure ce qu'il mijote, ce sera un sacré avantage. Mais en fait, c'était surtout par rapport à l'Horcruxe que j'aimerais qu'on approfondisse. Car même si on récupère la clé du coffre de Bellatrix, on ne pourra pas faire n'importe quoi. Si Jedusor apprend qu'on est allé y fouiller, il va très certainement faire le rapprochement et vérifier ses autres Horcruxes. Et peut-être même en faire d'autres pour compenser.

- Et là on ne serait pas dans la merde, soupira le Russe. Il faut trouver une astuce pour aller à Gringotts en toute discrétion.

- Il faut également ne pas éveiller les soupçons des gobelins, précisa Lucius. Parce que si cela arrivait, ils déclencheraient ce qu'ils appellent la cascade des voleurs. Une sorte de barrière magique qui élimine les effets de toutes potions, glamours, sorts de camouflage et tout autre sortilège quel qu'il soit.

- Je pensais que Narcissa pourrait peut-être se présenter à la banque avec la clé de sa sœur pour demander à récupérer un objet à elle que Lestrange aurait gardé à une époque, reprit Sirius

- Pas idiot comme ruse, mais j'aurais préféré qu'on n'ait pas à utiliser ma femme dans cette affaire. Si jamais cela remontait aux oreilles de ma chère belle-sœur, ça risquerait de mettre Cissa en danger. Les enfants ont besoin de leur mère. Aussi risqué que cela soit, je pense qu'il serait tout de même intéressant de tenter le polynectar. Kreattur pourrait nous récupérer un cheveu de Bella et l'un de nous pourrait prendre sa place. Les gobelins ne sont pas si regardants que cela envers leur clientèle tant qu'ils en retirent des bénéfices. De plus Salazar sait combien ils ont une dent envers notre Ministère et ses restrictions sur les créatures et hybrides de notre monde, donc je doute qu'ils dévoilent que Lestrange est dans leurs locaux si cela arrivait.

- Et pour la barrière des voleurs dont tu parlais ? Demanda Milo.

- On prie pour qu'ils ne se doutent de rien et ne l'activent pas.

- Je suis d'accord avec Lucius pour le fait que les Gobelins ne diraient rien pour la présence de ma cousine, mais cette histoire de barrière, je ne la sens pas, grimaça Sirius. Il est clair qu'ils ne vont pas laisser cette criminelle évadée passer les voir sans rien faire. Ils voudront vérifier qui ils ont en face pour mieux en tirer parti. Et si on se fait chopper, on sera dans une panade énorme.

- Je suis du même avis, appuya Severus avant de se lever et de s'étirer. De toute façon, nous n'avons pas encore la clé donc nous avons le temps de mettre tout ça au point.

- Tu m'as l'air bien pressé, ironisa Lucius. Une retenue à surveiller ?

- Non. Juste une petite mise au point avec un rouquin à effectuer. Veuillez m'excuser, j'ai quelques détails à fignoler. Remus, les devoirs des deuxièmes et troisièmes années sont sur mon bureau, tu n'oublieras pas de les prendre en partant.

Milo ricana en concert avec Lucius alors que Remus, acquiesçant à l'ordre dissimulé de son collègue, se faisait la remarque que celui-ci avait un air terriblement identique à celui de Sirius quand il avait une idée extrêmement Maraudienne en tête. L'Auror le regarda sortir de l'appartement en se disant que George, aussi facétieux qu'il était, risquait de sentir passer le fait d'avoir utilisé l'animal du fils de son professeur pour la première Tâche. Il savait, pour avoir goûté aux mauvais tours de Severus dans leur jeunesse, combien ils pouvaient être piquants et désagréables.

o0o

Pendant ce temps là, dans les dortoirs des Gryffondors de quatrième année, Hermione était en train de fulminer après Rita Skeeter et ses derniers articles. En effet, elle la faisait passer pour la petite amie décomplexée du Survivant qui batifole autant avec lui qu'avec leur ami roux. Et ça, la jeune fille ne l'acceptait pas du tout. Assis sur son lit, Ron piochait allégrement dans son paquet de friandises. Il lui avait répété qu'elle ne devrait pas se monter la tête avec ça car ils savaient bien tous les trois que ce n'était pas vrai mais à part quelques regards assassins et quelques remontrances qui donnaient du « Ronald » à tour de bras, ça ne fonctionnait pas. Aussi, il avait laissé couler et se contentait de lire, en s'empiffrant, la dernière revue de Quidditch que Harry avait reçue.

Harry était allongé sur son lit, son devoir d'astronomie devant lui. Il avait été tellement stressé par la première épreuve du Tournoi qu'il avait complètement oublié de le faire. Et franchement, là il n'était pas du tout motivé pour y remédier. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas le choix, il était à rendre très rapidement. Ce qui lui rappela que Neville devait être en train de travailler à la bibliothèque. Encore. S'il avait gobé assez facilement son excuse, Hermione lui avait mis le doute en faisant remarquer que Draco, Kerrian et Ioann étaient également punis pour des actions bien distinctes. Il y avait quelque chose de pas clair là dessous. Surtout qu'aucun point n'avait été retiré aux différentes Maisons. La jeune fille avait émis l'hypothèse qu'ils avaient fait quelques bêtises d'ordre privé ce qui faisait que la punition l'était également. Mais étrangement, lorsqu'ils avaient essayé de le cuisiner, Neville était resté sur sa première justification avec un aplomb qu'on ne lui aurait jamais prêté avant. Frayer avec des Serpentards était en train de l'endurcir niveau dissimulation.

Un bruit contre la vitre les fit se redresser avant que Ron n'aille ouvrir la fenêtre au petit hibou trop énergique qui attendait avec impatience.

- Harry, je crois que ta cousine t'a répondu.

- Techniquement, ce n'est pas ma cousine. C'est la fille de la cousine de Sirius.

- Oui, mais elle n'est pas aussi vieille que ça comparé à nous, elle serait plus ta cousine que la sienne. Nan et puis elle est Auror ! C'est génial d'avoir une cousine Auror ! Moi je trouve que tu as une chance folle !

- Ronnie, t'as un frère briseur de sorts et un autre dresseur de dragons alors que je n'ai que n'ai qu'une semi-cousine Auror. Moi je trouve que c'est toi qui as une sacrée chance.

- Attends mec, Auror c'est woaw !

- Ron, calme-toi, tu ressembles à ton hibou, ricana Hermione.

Cela eut le mérite de faire redescendre le garçon de son nuage. Il fusilla la jeune fille du regard avant de partir bouder sur son lit en emplissant sa bouche de sucreries. Harry rigola de les voir faire avant d'enfin attraper la lettre alors que Coq volait énergiquement tout autour de lui. Puis il le regarda partir faire le tour de la chambre en piaillant, visiblement peu désireux de se trouver un perchoir pour se reposer. Il n'avait pas utilisé Hedwige pour son courrier depuis qu'elle avait été attaquée. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait de nouveau à souffrir. Au moins Coq n'était pas aussi reconnaissable que sa chouette blanche et vu sa taille, il fallait que l'agresseur soit un sacré tireur pour le chopper au vol et le blesser. Il ouvrit le parchemin et sourit en reconnaissant l'écriture penchée de Nymphadora.

Il avait été hors de question qu'il parle de ce qu'il se passait entre Maugrey et Karkaroff à son père. Celui-ci l'aurait renvoyé à ses affaires en lui signifiant que ça ne le regardait pas. Au moins avec sa cousine, il avait peut-être une chance d'en savoir un peu plus. Et après avoir lu sa réponse, il fut satisfait de l'avoir fait.

- Karkaroff est un Mangemort, annonça-t-il. Il a été arrêté par Maugrey à la fin de la guerre. Il a été un temps à Azkaban et il a été relâché parce qu'il a passé un accord avec le Ministère afin de dénoncer un bon nombre de ses anciens compagnons.

- Alors c'est pour cela que Maugrey et lui sont toujours à couteaux tirés, réfléchit Hermione. L'un était Mangemort, l'autre en a mis tout un tas en prison.

- Vous croyez que c'est lui qui a mis le nom de Harry dans la Coupe ?

- C'est une possibilité.

- Une grosse possibilité Mione. Je suis certain que Vous-Savez-Qui savait pour le Tournoi et qu'il a mis ses pions en place pour te faire du mal, mon pote.

- Ouais, je suis de ton avis. Par contre, elle vante les mérites de Fol'Œil. Elle ne me dit que du bien sur lui. Il est à la retraite mais il passe très souvent à l'école d'Aurors pour parler de son expérience aux nouvelles recrues. Elle l'a rencontré là-bas. Tu crois que je devrais lui dire qu'il est sec avec Ioann et peut-être même plus avec Draco ?

- Je pense que tu devrais le lui glisser dans ta prochaine lettre, acquiesça Hermione. Elle a l'air de le connaître assez bien.

Harry roula le parchemin après avoir lu les nouvelles plus personnelles de Tonks et sourit à la voir si heureuse. Elle lui racontait combien elle aimait Remus et tout un tas de compliments sur lui. Il n'avait appris que très récemment l'identité de son amoureux et il devait avouer que s'il avait été surpris, il était content pour eux. Il les aimait bien tous les deux, et au moins, il était certain que le prétendant l'aurait à la bonne. Oui, il était un petit profiteur. Mais son séjour avec les Dursley l'avait privé de tant d'affection que maintenant, il cherchait l'attention de tous ceux qui acceptaient de lui en donner.

o0o

George avançait dans les couloirs en pressant le pas. Le matin, Fred avait croisé une Daphné Greengrass cherchant son animal qui avait visiblement disparu depuis deux jours. Et là, alors qu'il allait chercher une petite collation aux cuisines, il était persuadé d'avoir vu la silhouette tigrée de Chatonne. Il la suivait depuis un petit moment sans jamais réussir à lui poser la main dessus. Il accéléra et vit une petite ombre se glisser derrière une porte entrouverte. Il se précipita une nouvelle fois afin de ramasser cette petite demoiselle fugueuse. Il poussa la porte et entra prestement avant de se retrouver bloqué. Il sentit son corps basculer en avant alors que ses pieds restaient figés sur place. Quand ses genoux heurtèrent violemment les dalles froides du sol, il ne put que penser qu'il avait eu de la chance que ses lacets se soient défaits, sinon il se serait certainement casser les chevilles. Il se redressa en grimaçant avant de se retourner pour essayer de décoller ses chaussures. Mais le froid sous ses pieds le fit froncer les sourcils. Où donc étaient parties ses chaussettes ?

Un miaulement retentit et il pivota vivement. Une petite chatte grise était en train de se frotter contre les pieds du bureau de cette salle de classe vide. Il soupira avant de s'avancer vers elle. Tant pis pour ses chaussures, il valait mieux qu'il choppe l'animal d'abord. Sauf qu'après deux pas, il se sentit de nouveau déséquilibré. Il baissa les yeux en recherchant la marche qu'il avait loupée mais ne vit rien du tout. A vrai dire, il fut même surpris de voir que ses pieds avaient disparu à travers le sol alors qu'il n'était pas du tout figé. Il s'avança pour vérifier ce fait avant de pâlir. Il y avait quelque chose de chaud, grouillant, et surtout invisible derrière une illusion très certainement, qui lui glissait entre les orteils. Il avança prestement avant de butter contre une autre marche invisible. Il tomba de nouveau sur le sol dur et sentit ses genoux lui signaler qu'ils n'aimaient pas ce traitement. George sortit ses pieds de l'endroit, quel qu'il soit, où ils étaient tout en rampant en arrière.

Il secoua ses membres pour en faire tomber les insectes collés par une sorte de lotion gluante sans pour autant arriver à un résultat concluant. Brusquement il sentit un sort le heurter alors que des cordelettes s'enroulaient autour de lui. Merde, il était tombé dans quel piège encore ? Car la personne qui le maintenait prisonnier avait utilisé Chatonne pour l'attirer, il en était sûr. Les regards de Ioann et Draco tous les jours à chaque repas dans la Grande Salle s'imprimèrent dans son esprit. Ouais, ces deux petits serpents lui avaient tendu un piège et il avait sauté les deux pieds dedans. Et en disant cela, il grimaça en se souvenant ce qui justement collait à ses pieds.

- Ok les gars, vous avez gagné. J'ai été con de me servir de Titan mais on ne va pas en faire un drame, hein ? Allez, Io, Dray, soyez sympas ...

Un bruit furtif sur sa droite le fit tourner la tête. Et là, il ne put que déglutir avec difficulté. Dans l'ombre de la salle, une grande silhouette sombre venait d'avancer. La robe noire, les cheveux mi-longs et noirs également, ne trompaient pas. Ce n'était pas les deux mini serpents qui s'en étaient pris à lui mais Serpent en chef en chair et en os. Et le fait que le professeur Snape gratouillait l'arrière des oreilles d'un petit fennec bien calé dans ses bras était assez explicite. Ses camarades lui rappelaient sa bêtise à l'aide de mauvais regards mais la vengeance venait du père. Et là, il avait l'impression que sa mort allait arriver sous peu tout en étant longue et douloureuse.

- Bonsoir monsieur Weasley. Je suis désolé de vous apprendre que mon fils et mon filleul n'y sont pour rien dans cette petite comédie. Je pense, par contre, que vous avez compris que ce qui va se passer dans cette salle devra rester entre nous.

George déglutit. Il avait appris à l'apprécier ce professeur, mais là, devant son regard noir, il avait juste l'impression d'être aussi gros que les insectes qui grouillaient sur ses pieds. D'un mouvement lent et avec un sourire qu'il pouvait qualifier de sadique, Severus se baissa pour déposer Titan au sol. Le mini renard jappa de joie en sautillant autour du père de son maitre avant de relever la truffe pour humer l'air. Il se lécha les babines avant de renifler le sol et d'avancer comme s'il suivait une piste intéressante.

- Êtes vous chatouilleux, Monsieur Weasley ? Susurra Severus.

- Euh un peu, répondit George d'une petite voix.

- Tant mieux, le spectacle ne sera que plus délectable. Le supplice de la chèvre revisité version fennec spécialement pour vous.

Un nouveau jappement retentit avant que Titan n'arrive devant le rouquin, toujours ligoté sur le sol. Il posa sa truffe froide sur ses joues avant de lancer un coup de langue. Puis il trottina en faisant le tour du jeune sorcier avant de remuer la queue avec vivacité. Il se lécha de nouveau les babines avant de faire parcourir sa langue baveuse le long du pied droit du Gryffondor. Celui-ci, au début tétanisé, ne put retenir un gloussement de remonter le long de sa gorge et de remuer les pieds. Le fennec grogna légèrement avant de poursuivre sa tâche et de se remplir l'estomac.

- Voyez-vous, Monsieur Weasley, les fennecs à l'état naturel, mangent des insectes, les mêmes que j'ai bien pris soin de vous mettre sur les pieds, fixés avec une sorte de gelée alimentaire inodore. Un petit sort d'illusion sur une petite fosse pleine de petites bestioles, avec un peu avant un sort de glue pour vous retirer vos chaussures et le tour est joué. Oh, pour les chaussettes par contre, il a fallu évidemment que je lance discrètement le sort le temps que vous étiez un peu éberlué. Maintenant, vous allez apprendre à vous servir du fennec de mon fils pour vous en sortir devant des dragons. Ah dernière petite chose, des photos circuleront dès demain partout dans l'école pour montrer à tous le fier Champion se tortiller sous les coups de langue d'un petit renard.

- Vous avez ... et ... , haleta George entre deux rires que lui procurait le récurage de ses orteils, et Chatonne ?

- Oh, j'ai juste emprunté l'animal de Miss Greengrass ce matin et je lui ai demandé de venir vous demander si vous ne l'aviez pas vu. Il fallait que vous la suiviez pour tomber dans mon piège.

George n'écoutait plus que d'une oreille. La torture que lui imposait Titan l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Il sentait ses côtes lui faire mal tant il riant. Et les coups de dents accidentels ne lui attirèrent même pas une grimace. Ses joues étaient trempées de larmes. Puis, au bout d'un certain temps, il ne sentit plus la langue du fennec et put enfin calmer les spasmes qui le secouaient. Il put rouvrir les yeux pour voir le petit animal se lécher les babines puis roter, avant de se gratter le flan avec sa patte arrière. Puis il se remit debout avant de gambader après une araignée qui courait un peu plus loin.

- Estimez-vous heureux, monsieur Weasley qu'on ait une sorcière exaspérante en visite au château. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, ce même incident serait survenu au milieu de la Grande Salle en toute innocence. Et j'aurais même pu envisager de vous badigeonner de Miamhiboux tout en vous coinçant des croquettes dans tous les orifices possibles. Enfin presque, je vous aurais tout de même laissé vos vêtements.

- Désolé professeur, je promets de ne plus jamais mettre Titan en danger de cette façon.

- Ni de Titan ni d'aucun animal qui ne vous appartient pas. Je sais par mon fils que justement, en prévision des dragons, il avait enfermé Titan dans les cachots. Vous avez délibérément été le libérer et vous vous êtes débrouillé pour qu'il soit à portée quand vous en avez eu besoin. Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle un comportement digne d'un ami. J'aurais pu vous punir jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour ce que vous avez fait. Je me contenterais de cette mise au point. Mais ne me tentez pas, je peux encore revenir sur ma décision.

- Bien professeur. Je suis vraiment désolé, je n'ai pas réellement pensé au caractère dangereux de ce que j'ai fait. Je savais par Charlie que Titan avait un faible pour les dragons et j'ai pas réalisé ce que je faisais.

- J'espère que cela vous a servi de leçon. Parce que si vous vous êtes tortillé sous les coups de langue de Titan, c'est qu'il était encore vivant pour le faire. Aussi exaspérant qu'il puisse être, ce fennec compte beaucoup pour mon fils. Bien plus que vous ne l'imaginez. Il a été sa bouée de sauvetage quand il était perdu autant mentalement que géographiquement. Pour la première fois ce n'est pas de lui qu'on prend soin mais lui qui prend soin de quelqu'un. Il se sent utile et indispensable. C'est quelque chose de totalement nouveau et qui l'a aidé à se remettre de tout ce qu'il a vécu l'an dernier. Le perdre aurait été une tragédie. Vous pouvez faire toutes les bêtises que vous voulez en vous servant de Titan et particulièrement si elles sont contre une certaine horrible bonne femme. Mais jamais plus vous ne devrez le mettre en danger de quelque façon qu'il soit. Suis-je clair ?

- Oui professeur, répondit George réellement désolé et honteux de ce qu'il avait fait.

Il n'avait pas réagi à l'impact que cela aurait pu avoir sur Ioann. Il avait juste égoïstement pensé à lui et à une façon de passer la première épreuve du Tournoi avec une nonchalance agaçante. Il était tellement content de son petit plan qu'il n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences. Maintenant qu'il en prenait conscience, il se rendait compte à quel point il avait trahi la confiance si fragile de son jeune ami. Même si le garçon était plus énervé après lui que blessé, il était évident qu'il allait devoir ramper devant Ioann pour qu'il lui accorde son pardon. Il ne réagit pas que les liens autour de lui avaient disparu et que ses chaussures étaient revenues à ses pieds. Par contre, une secousse dans son bras le surprit. Severus venait de le tirer pour le remettre debout.

- Remettez-vous, je sais que vous n'êtes pas un mauvais bougre. Vous aviez juste besoin qu'on vous remette un peu les pieds sur terre et qu'on vous dégonfle la tête avant qu'elle n'enfle comme un ballon de baudruche de part votre nomination en tant que Champion. Je ramène Chatonne à sa maitresse, chargez-vous de ramener Titan à mon fils. Vous avez des excuses à lui faire. Quant aux photos, disons que je les garde sous le coude pour une autre occasion.

- Oui professeur. Et ... merci.

Severus claqua légèrement l'épaule du Gryffondor avant d'attraper la petite chatte qui tentait de se faire la malle. Puis il quitta la salle de classe pour repartir dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard afin de déposer son chargement à sa propriétaire. En chemin il croisa Terrence Higgs qui le salua poliment. Et il ne put que se dire que Draco risquait être encore plus intenable dans les jours à venir que dans son cours de la veille. Après tout, il avait un air de petit con arrogant depuis que Miss Davis avait rompu avec son petit ami. La jeune fille était d'ailleurs exaspérée de son comportement et jamais le climat entre eux n'avait été aussi électrique. Merlin, que l'adolescence de son filleul était épuisante ... pour les autres.

o0o

_Dimanche 4 Décembre 1994._

Deux jours, cela faisait deux jours qu'Albus avait fait l'annonce et depuis c'était l'horreur. Et encore, l'horreur était faible par rapport à ce que Kerrian devait vivre depuis quarante huit heures. Dès qu'il sortait de son dortoir, il devait raser les murs et il tentait toujours de se faire discret pour ne pas attirer le regard mauvais de quelques garçons échauffés. Mais qu'y pouvait-il ? C'était ainsi et il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas trop pourquoi. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement pour les satisfaire. Même si maintenant il aurait aimé avoir une prise quelconque sur cet état de fait.

Sauf que voilà, Merlin avait dû abuser de substances illicites et illégales à un moment donné, avant de jouer avec les ficelles de sa vie. En effet, il ne s'était jamais trouvé canon. Il n'était pas moche, mais de là à être beau, il y avait une différence que lui voyait bien. Ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas de toutes ces pimbêches qui le coursaient dès qu'il posait un pied hors de son lit. Oui, lui, Kerrian Wise, homo jusqu'au fin fond de ses rêves mouillés, se faisait harceler par une bande de pintades qui ne voulaient qu'une seule chose : parader à son bras et se pendre à ses lèvres lors du bal de Noël. Maudit Dumbledore qui avait annoncé que le bal traditionnel de Noël lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, aurait lieu comme prévu le vingt cinq décembre.

Il avait précisé que les tenues de soirée étaient obligatoires et que seuls les élèves à partir de la quatrième année étaient autorisés à s'y rendre mais qu'ils avaient la possibilité d'inviter un partenaire dans les années précédentes. Et depuis, presque toutes les Serdaigles lui avaient demandé d'aller au bal avec elles. Même les premières années ! Bordel, il devait être maudit. En fait, il y avait tout de même des exceptions. Cho Chang, qui à part quelques sourires, ne le regardait jamais. Et ce n'était pas plus mal car vu comment Harry Potter bavait dessus, il aurait été bon pour un sale sort si elle s'était accrochée à lui. Par contre, sa copine Marietta lui lançait très souvent des œillades à la dérobée. Il y avait également Lisa Turpin qui ne s'intéressait pas du tout à lui. C'était une fille banale en soit, surtout pour un gay, qui passait beaucoup de temps dans ses cours et ses bouquins. Quelques filles plus âgées ne le regardaient pas non plus, le trouvant soit insipide soit trop jeune pour elles.

Et puis, il y avait Luna. Elle était comme à son habitude ... à venir le voir pour un rien et pour pas grand-chose, lui parlant de tout et de rien, et partant régulièrement dans des théories ne trouvant réponse que dans son esprit innocent. Mais Kerrian l'aimait bien. Déjà, malgré ses nouveaux liens avec ses camarades de dortoir et le fait qu'elle était souvent décriée par tout le monde, elle venait toujours le voir avec le sourire et sans arrière pensée. Juste pour avoir un peu de compagnie. Et l'orphelin louait ces moments là, car il se sentait proche d'elle. Après avoir été mis au banc pour son homosexualité, il savait ce que c'était d'être considéré comme pestiféré et fou. Et puis, il aimait particulièrement la présence de la petite blonde car elle lui assurait quelques instants de paix. Aucune autre fille n'osait l'approcher quand Loufoca était à ses côtés. C'était dommage qu'elle ait disparu en ce dimanche après midi ...

Il bifurqua rapidement et se cacha derrière une armure. Trois filles de Poufsouffle arrivèrent rapidement avant de s'interroger sur l'endroit où il était allé. Elles prirent le couloir le plus à gauche avant de se mettre à trottiner pour le rattraper. Kerrian soupira longuement. Ah oui, il avait oublié que certaines greluches des autres Maisons en avaient aussi après lui. Il allait finir par se demander si on ne l'avait pas aspergé avec une potion à base de phéromones car ça en devenait pénible. Il ressortit de sa cachette avant de repartir en arrière afin de monter un étage de plus. Il arriva rapidement dans un long couloir en priant Merlin de guider ses pas vers un endroit où il pourrait se cacher pour le reste de la journée. Arrivé à la moitié du corridor, il entendit une voix derrière lui. Il se retourna prestement pour voir Draco se planquer derrière une tapisserie tout en lui faisant signe de le rejoindre, alors que des gloussements se rapprochaient.

Ni une ni deux, il courut vers son ami en priant Morgane pour qu'il puisse lui aussi se cacher. Il se glissa derrière la tapisserie qui obstruait une sorte de niche. Pas très grande, mais les deux garçons se serrèrent et disparurent à la vue des autres. Les claquements des chaussures résonnant contre les dalles s'éloignèrent et ils relâchèrent leur respiration.

- Putain, je hais les filles. Si jamais j'ai eu un doute un jour, là c'est confirmé.

- Je n'aime pas les mecs, mais j'aurais tendance à te rejoindre sur cette réflexion.

- Te plains pas, toi t'en as qu'une qui te course, moi elles se sont donnés le mot.

- Moi c'est Pansy ma sangsue. Je pense qu'elle en vaut bien une dizaine de toutes les tiennes.

- Dites les gars, vous sortez de votre cachette ou je vous laisse tous seuls pour continuer votre câlin.

- Hey !

Draco et Kerrian, le premier très blême et le second rouge, sortirent de leur cachette comme s'ils avaient le diable aux fesses alors qu'appuyé contre le mur en face Ioann les regardait avec insolence.

- T'es un idiot Moustique, comment tu peux penser ça de moi ! Et toi, Wise, ne te fais même pas des idées.

- Toi non plus la diva, je te rappelle que les blonds arrogants ne sont pas à mon goût.

- En attendant, j'ai vu Pansy et une bande de Serdaigles approcher alors je suis venu vous sauver de leurs griffes.

- C'est ça, tu te prends pour un Ranger du Risque peut-être ? Ironisa Kerrian.

- C'est quoi ça encore ?

- Un truc Moldu, laissez tomber. Alors tu comptes nous sauver comment ? Et comment tu nous as trouvé ?

- Pour vous trouver c'était facile. Je voulais parler à Draco et je l'ai suivi même si je n'ai pas réussi à le rattraper tant il filait. Pour toi, j'ai été informé par une Petite Lune que tu étais monté dans les étages. Et comme je connaissais la cachette derrière la tapisserie ... Pour ce qui est de votre sauvetage, je compte vous emmener là où personne n'ira vous chercher: le grenier des Griffons, proposa Ioann en les entrainant vers l'autre côté du couloir.

- C'est marrant de t'entendre appeler Lovegood _Petite Lune_ alors qu'elle est plus grande que toi, ricana Draco en s'attirant un coup dans le bras.

- Tout ce que tu veux, Io, moi je veux juste trouver un endroit pour me cacher et que plus aucune fille ne s'approche de moi avant ce soir au diner, ronchonna Kerrian en poussant le plus jeune pour le faire accélérer.

Ioann ricana tout en accédant à sa requête. Il avait suivi Draco pour lui parler du bal. Etant trop jeune, il n'avait pas le droit d'y assister. Mais il avait réellement envie de voir ça, voire d'y participer. Et il s'était demandé si son frère n'accepterait pas de faire de lui son cavalier pour régler l'affaire et le sortir des griffes de Pansy en prime.

Le blond qui était resté derrière, secoua la tête en se disant qu'il était temps que ce maudit bal soit fini. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'inviter Pansy ? Oh si, il savait ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Tracey était de nouveau célibataire, il avait voulu la narguer en invitant sa rivale. Mais si l'idée était peut-être bonne à première vue, à bien y réfléchir, c'était le plan le plus pourri qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Sauf qu'il fut sorti de ses pensées par un sursaut. Sur sa droite, une porte venait d'apparaître. Et cette situation ne lui était définitivement pas inconnue.

- Ioann ... je crois qu'on a retrouvé une salle qu'on n'avait pas vue depuis très longtemps, indiqua-t-il en s'approcha de la porte avec la curiosité aigue d'un Fléreur.


	78. Bal

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen, Connors, Moïra et Kerrian.

Béta : BettyMars

Bonjour tout le monde. Bon, je crois que la marraine de Harry est définitivement adoptée lol, et le parrain, bien que ça en ait surpris certains, semble faire l'unanimité. Tant mieux, reste plus qu'à demander à Harry et savoir ce qu'il en pense :) La punition de Sev à coups de langue de fennec vous a aussi plu, tant mieux. Certes, il aurait pu faire pire, torturer George, lui faire faire du nettoyage à ne plus savoir qu'en faire etc … après tout dans la VO il a prouvé plus d'une fois qu'il n'était pas un enfant de chœur… Sauf que dans la VO il n'a pas Ioann et que son fils lui a appris à adoucir son caractère et à faire la leçon avant de punir à tout va :)

Aujourd'hui, le titre est encore une fois très parlant … on va avoir droit au bal de noël,… à votre avis, qui va y aller avec qui ? Ioann va-t-il se faire inviter par une fille plus âgée pour y participer ? Mais pour commencer, voyons si Draco, Kerrian et Ioann échappent à Pansy et dans quelle pièce, la salle sur demande va les faire entrer … Lyanna, si tu mets ta menace à exécution, je ne pourrais plus poster la suite et c'est toi que les lecteurs vont désintégrer :D

Sur ce bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain.

* * *

Phrase défi : Mettre une réflexion à propos d'un jardinier.

* * *

**Chapitre 77 : Bal.**

Kerrian buta dans Ioann alors que celui-ci venait de stopper net devant lui. Il roula des yeux en se disant que parti comme c'était parti, ils allaient se retrouver étouffés par un tas de femelles gloussantes. S'il n'avait pas peur d'être de nouveau rejeté, il aurait volontiers craché à ces filles en manque de romantisme qu'il était gay. Il grogna légèrement alors que le plus petit de ses amis faisait demi-tour. Il regarda, d'un air peu avenant, les deux frères s'approcher de la porte avec une sorte de respect qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Il ne comprenait déjà pas comment cette porte avait pu apparaître alors qu'il était déjà passé au moins trois fois devant sans rien remarquer. Ce château était vraiment étonnant quand même. Et en voyant Ioann et Draco se lancer des coups d'œil excités, il se disait qu'il n'était pas le seul à être étrange. Visiblement il avait contaminé ses habitants. Pourtant, lorsqu'un « Drakichounet » résonna en les faisant sursauter tous les trois, Draco ouvrit prestement le montant avant de les pousser à l'intérieur. Il referma ensuite la pièce en soupirant à s'en fendre le cœur.

- Putain, elle a bien failli m'avoir cette fois.

- Si tu n'avais pas été assez idiot pour l'inviter au bal aussi, tu n'en serais pas là !

- Oh tais-toi Moustique. Je sais bien que sur ce coup là j'ai pas été un grand futé, mais tu n'étais pas obligé de me le rappeler.

- Ben si, ça sert à ça les frères, sourit Ioann.

- J'espère que c'est pas contagieux, parce que vraiment, il y a un truc qui vous rend pas clairs tous les deux, renifla Kerrian. Et on est où là ? J'avais même pas vu qu'il y avait une porte. Non en fait, je suis sûr qu'il n'y avait pas de porte ici quand je suis passé tout à l'heure.

Il regarda tout autour de lui, et haussa les sourcils en voyant tout un fracas d'objets divers. Il y avait des livres, des fioles, des coupes et pleins d'autres choses plus hétéroclites les unes que les autres. Il grimaça en voyant un os dépasser de sous une culotte de dentelles datant au moins d'un siècle. Il remarqua ensuite qu'il y avait des chemins au milieu de ce bazar et que les cloisons d'objets montaient relativement haut.

- Je ne sais pas où on est, ni comment on est arrivé là, mais Io et moi sommes déjà venus ici il y a longtemps.

- Comment vous y étiez venus ? S'étonna Kerrian en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Aucune idée, la porte est apparue toute seule comme aujourd'hui.

- D'ailleurs, comme aujourd'hui, nous étions en train de fuir, fit remarquer Ioann. Je ne me rappelle pas bien mais on devait avoir Miss Teigne d'un côté du couloir et Peeves de l'autre. On a couru dans tous les sens et pouf, la porte est apparue.

- T'as une sacrée mémoire Moustique, surtout quand on sait qu'à cette époque tu ...

- Je sais, j'avais des pertes de mémoire, mais là, ça m'avait marqué et c'est ce jour là que mamie est devenu Mamie Minou. C'était important pour moi alors je me suis souvenu de la journée comme étant importante.

- Tu as raison, adopter une Mamie c'était un jour vraiment très important, sourit Draco en lui claquant l'épaule. Allons faire le tour de notre refuge.

Il se dirigea dans la première travée, détaillant tout ce qui l'entourait. Petit à petit, des souvenirs lointains remontaient et le firent sourire. Il reconnut le demi-squelette d'animal à moitié en poussière avant de se dire que normalement, il devrait tomber sur une grosse bête sous peu. Un instant après, il entendit Kerrian pousser une exclamation de surprise. Devant eux, se dressait la haute stature imposante et effrayante d'un Troll.

- Tiens, c'est bizarre, mais dans mon souvenir, il était plus grand, indiqua Ioann en s'approchant doucement de la créature empaillée pour le toucher.

- Tu étais minuscule à l'époque, c'est normal. Mais je suis content de voir qu'il te fait aussi moins peur.

- Ricane pas trop, le furet, tu avais eu autant la frousse que moi et je n'étais pas le seul à prendre mes jambes à mon cou.

- Dites les frangins, comment vous avez pu découvrir cette pièce « il y a longtemps » alors que ça ne fait que deux et trois ans que vous êtes là ?

- Réfléchis Kerry, oncle Severus est prof ici depuis longtemps maintenant, où crois-tu qu'on était quand on était gosses ?

- Ben je pensais que vous étiez au Manoir vu que vous m'avez dit que c'était Narcissa qui vous avait fait cours.

- Oui mais le reste du temps, on était à Poudlard car entre Tatie Poppy, Mamie Minou et papa, ainsi que Dora, Charlie et Bill, il y avait souvent quelqu'un pour nous garder. Sans compter que Dray est resté un moment avec moi avant de pouvoir lire l'adresse du Manoir et donc de pouvoir passer le _Fidelitas_.

- Donc vous avez crapahutés dans tout le château alors que vous étiez encore en culottes courtes.

- On avait cinq et six ans la première fois, on n'était pas non plus des bébés, râla Ioann.

Kerrian ricana en observant les airs renfrognés de ses deux compagnons. Puis ils reprirent leur exploration en se demandant à quoi pouvait bien servir certains objets. Draco leur signala qu'il devait y avoir de vrais trésors enfouis sous toute cette camelote. Et en avisant quelques bijoux anciens, il se dit que si Dumbledore était au courant de ce qu'il y avait dans cette pièce, il pourrait considérablement augmenter la bourse attribuée aux jeunes sorciers qui en avaient besoin. Un rire clair lui fit relever la tête avant de pouffer de rire. Ioann venait d'ouvrir en grand une malle et de se parer d'un boa de plume orange. La poussière qui s'en éleva le fit éternuer mais ne fit que renforcer son rire.

- Dray, tu te souviens ? Attends, elle est où la perruque ? Là !

- Ouais, et c'est toujours aussi poussiéreux et dégueulasse. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour pouvoir enfiler ça alors que ça pue comme s'il y avait un rat mort dedans.

- Parce que ça me rappelle de bons souvenirs. Et là, c'était le placard dans lequel on s'était caché quand on avait entendu Peeves crier. Et là c'est ... oh Merlin ! Dray, tu crois que c'est ce que je crois ?

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu crois, Ioann, répondit Kerrian, mais moi je peux t'affirmer que ce diadème terni, perdu dans ce fatras de plumes et dentelles, ressemble comme deux goutes d'eau à celui de la statue de Serdaigle dans ma Salle Commune.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Helena m'avait dit l'avoir caché en Albanie. Et même si Vous-Savez-Qui l'a récupéré, pourquoi serait-il donc caché à Poudlard ?

- Je ne sais pas, murmura Draco, et dire qu'on a joué avec quand on était petits sans se douter qu'il y avait un morceau d'âme du Mage Noir dedans.

- Tu penses que c'est vrai ? Pour l'âme je veux dire ? Demanda le plus jeune.

- Je ne sais pas non plus. Mais il vaut mieux être prudent.

- Il faut l'apporter à ton père Ioann, s'exclama Kerrian. On ne peut pas le laisser là en allant le prévenir. On ne sait pas comment on a fait pour trouver cette pièce, alors on ne peut pas prendre le risque de la voir disparaître de nouveau.

- Là, il y a un sac, on n'a qu'à le mettre dedans et l'apporter à papa. Attention Kerry, ne l'attrape peut-être pas sans précaution.

- On l'a déjà touché par le passé sans qu'il ne se passe rien, je ne pense pas que ce soit dangereux au toucher.

Mais malgré tout, l'orphelin attrapa une vielle chemise rongée aux mites avant de s'en sertir pour attraper le diadème et de le glisser dans le sac que Ioann tenait ouvert. Puis il referma les lanières d'un bon nœud avant de regarder ses camarades. Et maintenant ? Maintenant, ils devaient aller voir le professeur et lui donner leur trésor alors que, bien inconsciemment, ils avaient bravé son interdit. Aucun des trois ne savait ce que Severus leur ferait, mais une chose était sûr, c'était qu'ils s'attendaient au pire. L'idée d'aller trouver Milo ne les effleura même pas. Et même si elle l'avait fait, ils ne l'auraient pas mis en pratique. Cela n'aurait qu'aggraver leur cas de vouloir feinter et éviter la colère de Severus. Avec résignation, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte, d'un coup plus du tout concernés par les vieilleries qui les entouraient.

A peine le dernier fut-il sorti de la salle que la porte se refermait en disparaissant dans le mur. Kerrian se dit qu'il comprenait mieux qu'ils ne l'aient pas remarquée avant si elle ne faisait acte de présence qu'à ses heures. Ioann prit le devant de leur expédition en entrainant les deux autres vers un escalier dérobé. Ils durent se planquer plus d'une fois sur le chemin pour éviter leurs groupies et mirent bien plus de temps que ce qu'ils l'espéraient pour arriver dans les quartiers des Snape. Le plus jeune donna le mot de passe au tableau avant de se glisser dans le salon. Draco entra le dernier et referma vivement la porte, rassuré de n'avoir pas revu Pansy.

Remarquant qu'il n'y avait personne, Ioann décida d'aller chercher son père et ordonna aux deux autres de l'attendre ici avec le diadème, qu'il laissa à son frère. Il commença par aller en face pour voir s'il était avec son parrain mais celui-ci était seul. Il hésita, mais finalement lui demanda de bien vouloir les rejoindre rapidement à l'appartement après être allé chercher Severus. Il avoua dans un murmure ne pas être certain d'arriver à courir après son père tant il était angoissé.

Le Russe s'inquiéta et s'interrogeant sur son bien être mais le plus jeune le rassura tout en chuchotant qu'il n'était pas sûr d'aller bien encore longtemps. Milo était assez perplexe. Il accompagna le Serpentard dans le couloir avant de se diriger vers la salle de cours de potions. Il savait que Severus devait y travailler et était certain de l'y retrouver. Ce qui fut d'ailleurs le cas. Il ne fallut pas plus de dix minutes aux deux hommes pour se retrouver devant trois garçons gênés et rougissants. Soupirant de dépit, le professeur demanda à tout le monde de s'asseoir avant d'attaquer ce qui semblait être des réjouissances.

- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes là, vous pouvez nous dire ce que vous avez fait pour ressembler à des élèves rongés par la culpabilité. Quelle bêtise plus grosse que vous, avez-vous bien encore fait ?

- On ne faisait rien de mal, Oncle Severus, en fait, Kerrian essayait de fuir ses admiratrices et moi Pansy. On était au septième étage quand Ioann nous a retrouvé, pour je ne sais plus quoi d'ailleurs. C'est là qu'il s'est passé un truc étrange.

- Etrange ? A Poudlard ? Vous m'en direz tant, ironisa le professeur. Mais encore ?

- En fait une porte s'est ouverte dans le mur, c'était juste en face d'une tapisserie représentant un Troll apprenant à danser. Comme Parkinson approchait, on est vite rentré dans la pièce pour se cacher, continua Kerrian.

- Dedans il y avait plein de bazar. En fait, Draco et moi on y était déjà allé une fois il y a longtemps, mais on n'a jamais su comment ni jamais retrouvé la pièce. Et en fouillant pour se rappeler notre première excursion, on a trouvé ça, indiqua Ioann alors que son frère tendait le sac.

Les sourcils froncés par cette explication sommaire et un peu décousue, Severus attrapa le sac avant de l'ouvrir. Il laissa échapper un chapelet de jurons alors que son fils lui indiquait qu'ils ne savaient pas si c'était le vrai, mais que Kerrian l'avait reconnu comme ressemblant à celui de la statue de Serdaigle. Etrangement, après que Remus leur ait fait savoir qu'il pensait que Jedusor avait utilisé Poudlard comme cachette pour cette relique particulière, il ne remettait pas en doute la probabilité que ce soit bien celui qu'ils cherchaient. Mais Merlin, pourquoi ces gosses là étaient-il toujours mêlés de près ou de loin à ce maudit diadème ? Cette question explosa si fort dans sa tête qu'il en oublia de demander des informations sur cette étrange salle qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- On est désolé papa, on ne voulait vraiment pas le retrouver. On avait promis de ne plus penser à cette affaire et je te promets qu'on l'a fait. C'est juste que ...

- Que vous êtes tombés dessus par hasard, répondit Severus avec sarcasme.

- On ne savait même pas qu'il était là ! S'écria son fils qui commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter de se faire fâcher une nouvelle fois.

- Je te crois Ioann, réellement. Je suis juste sous le choc de savoir que vous ayez été en contact avec cette relique. L'avez-vous touchée ?

- Non monsieur, j'ai fait attention de ne pas le toucher directement avant de le mettre dans le sac.

- Mais il y a huit ans, Ioann et moi avons joué avec lui sans qu'il ne nous arrive rien.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon ? S'enquit Milo qui était resté silencieux tant il ne s'attendait pas à cela.

- Trop de coïncidences. Et ça ne serait pas le premier qu'on peut toucher sans dommage.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent intensément pensant visiblement tous les deux au médaillon et au journal de Jedusor. Ils devaient régler ça rapidement. En détruisant ce diadème maintenant, ils sauraient avec certitude si c'était réellement un Horcruxe ou s'il fallait chercher ailleurs. Parce qu'ils n'hésitèrent pas plus d'une minute sur le fait que c'était bien la relique de Serdaigle. Après tout, les garçons l'avaient tout de suite assimilée et Kerrian l'avait confirmé. La mémoire et l'intelligence de ce garçon n'était pas à prouver. Mais rien ne leur certifiait que Voldemort s'en était servi comme réceptacle à son âme. Severus tourna son regard vers les trois élèves stressés sur le canapé en face de lui. La peur d'avoir désobéi bien malgré eux était visible.

- Je suis sidéré de voir que vous vous êtes de nouveau retrouvés mêlés à cette affaire et de cette façon là, pour couronner le tout. Mais détendez-vous. Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour ne pas voir que c'est par un étrange hasard que vous soyez tombés sur cette relique. Je suis par contre fier de vous. Vous êtes venus tout de suite nous voir. Sans parler du fait que vous nous avez retiré une épine du pied. Milo et moi allons nous occuper de cela immédiatement. Vous n'avez qu'à rester ici si vous voulez éviter toutes les charmantes demoiselles qui en ont après vous.

- Tu ne nous puni pas ? Demanda Draco étonné.

- Non, pas cette fois. Les circonstances sont différentes de la dernière fois. Vous n'avez pas fait preuve d'indiscrétion, juste de chance, ou de malchance, selon le point de vue.

- Merci papa.

- Non, si jamais il s'agit bien du diadème perdu de Serdaigle, alors c'est nous qui devrons vous remercier. Bien, soyez quand même sages en notre absence. Milo ? Passe devant pour voir si Albus est disponible, moi je vais faire un détour pour voir Minerva afin qu'elle s'occupe d'_Elle_ le temps qu'on détruise ça. Je vous rejoins avec le diadème.

Les deux adultes sortirent sous le regard surpris des trois enfants. C'était tout ? Ils s'étaient inquiétés au point d'en avoir mal au ventre, pour ça ? Décidant d'en prendre parti, Draco appela Dobby pour avoir une collation alors qu'ils analysaient ce qu'il s'était passé dans la dernière heure et surtout pour essayer de comprendre comment la salle mystérieuse faisait pour apparaître et disparaître.

- C'est dingue ça quand même. Vous croyez qu'elle apparaît tous les huit ans ? demanda Ioann. Je ne sais plus quand c'était mais il me semble que la dernière fois, c'était vers cette période là qu'elle s'était ouverte.

- Sauf que ça n'a pas de sens. Huit n'a aucune signification magique. Sept, treize en ont. Cinq, dix, quinze sont des chiffres butoirs courants, mais huit, répondit Kerrian en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et on ne peut pas dire que c'est nous qui l'avons activée vu qu'on a rien fait avant que la porte n'apparaisse, soupira Draco.

- Dobby entend ce que son Petit Maître ainsi que Messieurs Ioann et Kerrian disent, intervint l'elfe qui était en train de finir de déposer quelques biscuits sur la table basse. Dobby se demande si le Petit Maitre et ses amis ne parlent pas de la salle va-et-vient.

- La salle va-et-vient ?

- Oui Petit Maitre, Dobby connaît cette salle car il en a entendu parler par les elfes du château quand Dobby surveillait son Petit Maitre de l'héritier de Serpentard il y a deux ans.

- C'est quoi cette salle ? Demanda Ioann de nouveau excité.

- Il faut passer trois fois devant en pensant à ce qu'on souhaite, Jeune Ioann Monsieur, et la porte s'ouvre sur ce qu'on souhaite.

- Mais personne n'a souhaité entrer dans un fourbi, s'étonna Draco.

- Sauf que je suis passé plusieurs fois devant ce mur en pensant que je devais me cacher. Et vu tout ce qu'il y a dans la salle, c'était visiblement une pièce destinée à cacher des choses ...

- Oh putain ! Et on peut en faire ce qu'on veut ? S'enquit le blond, lui aussi porté par l'excitation.

- Oui Petit Maitre. Sauf de la nourriture, la magie ne peut créer de la nourriture c'est impossible.

- Faudra qu'on essaye ... un autre jour, là je suis à l'abri et je ne compte pas retraverser tout le château pour vérifier ça et risquer de me retrouver harcelé de prétendantes !

- T'as raison, et puis on aura le temps de faire de l'exploration pendant les vacances.

Les trois garçons se calèrent un peu plus dans les coussins du canapé et se mirent à siroter leur chocolat chaud tout en parlant du bal. Ioann en profita pour signaler qu'il était dommage qu'il ne puisse pas y aller mais qu'il refusait de demander à une fille plus âgée d'être sa cavalière pour y remédier. Ils spéculèrent un moment sur qui irait avec qui et rigolèrent en s'imaginant quelques couples loufoques alors que quelque part dans le château, Severus, sous la surveillance protectrice de Milo et Albus, venait d'abaisser l'épée de Gryffondor sur le diadème. Un sifflement désagréable s'éleva dans les airs alors que la relique fondait légèrement sous l'effet du venin de Basilic. Une fois le calme revenu, les trois hommes se permirent de sourire de façon satisfaite. Le nombre d'Horcruxe venait d'être rabaissé à un sûr et un potentiel. Une grande avancée venait d'être faite et Milo ne put que se dire que Sirius avait raison : sans une bande de gamins porte-poisse, jamais ils n'auraient pu atteindre cet objectif en si peu de temps. De quoi remettre sérieusement leurs capacités en doute.

o0o

_Lundi 19 Décembre 1994_.

Ça y était. Il l'avait fait. Il n'était pas certain que sa performance ait été faramineuse mais il était débutant en la matière alors il avait tout de même le droit à l'erreur non ? Bon, visiblement sa partenaire ne savait pas quoi dire et sa grimace ne lui disait rien qui vaille. D'accord, il avait loupé son coup. Il était prêt à repartir, tête basse, dans sa Salle Commune si elle continuait de le regarder avec autant de pitié dans les yeux.

- Je suis désolée Harry. Je ... je ne sais pas quoi dire mais ...

Alors ne dis rien, pensa-t-il amèrement alors qu'une pointe d'énervement se faisait sentir. Pour sa première fois, on pouvait dire qu'il s'était ramassé correctement. Il n'était pas prêt de recommencer. La prochaine fois, il irait se frapper la tête contre un mur avant de retenter ce piètre exploit.

- Je vais déjà au bal avec quelqu'un. Cédric Diggory m'a demandé avant-hier et j'ai accepté. Je suis vraiment désolée.

- Pas grave. De toute façon il y a bien assez de filles qui voudront être ma cavalière, hein, c'est juste que je ne te trouvais pas aussi insipides que les autres. Allez, j'y vais, on m'attend.

Le Gryffondor contourna Cho en essayant de prendre un air nonchalant mais n'était pas certain non plus que cette fois encore il ait su tromper son monde. Dire qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle et qu'il se prenait un vent pile au moment où il espérait avoir une ouverture. Maudit bal, maudit Tournoi, maudit soit-il. Surtout qu'il avait menti en disant qu'il pouvait avoir n'importe qui. Avec un soupir d'agacement, il repensa à Wise qui n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de ses admiratrices et à Draco qui aurait pu être dans le même cas si Parkinson ne jouait pas au chien de garde. Et lui, le Survivant, le Champion, le vainqueur ex aequo de la première Tâche etc ... n'avait pas une seule proposition. Dire qu'il était jaloux aurait été faible, mais il n'était pas jaloux des deux garçons, mais de leur facilité à se trouver une cavalière. La théorie du trente et un à l'envers qui donne treize et du juillet maudit venait de ressortir en flèche.

Décidant qu'il était préférable de prendre le temps de se calmer, il se dirigea vers le lac. Dire qu'à l'origine, après le cours de Hagrid, il avait juste décidé d'envoyer sa réponse à Tonks. Sauf qu'il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur Cho Chang en sortant de la volière et qu'il s'était dit que c'était le moment où jamais de lui demander d'aller au bal avec lui. Pour une fois qu'elle était seule et pas en troupeau avec ses copines, que lui aussi était seul et que personne ne le regardait en se moquant, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer sa chance. Sauf qu'il aurait mieux fait en fin de compte.

Arrivé sur la berge, il attrapa une poignée de cailloux qu'il jeta un à un dans l'eau en essayant de les faire atterrir le plus loin possible. Il se défoula ainsi un certain temps avant qu'un tentacule géant ne sorte de l'eau et ne l'envoie bouler un peu plus loin. Il se redressa en grimaçant en voyant une substance gluante collée à sa cape. Il avait oublié que le calamar était susceptible et qu'il n'aimait pas être dérangé. Il était certes plus indulgent quand les beaux jours arrivaient. Il plongeait en principe plus profondément, laissant la surface pour les élèves qui souhaitaient se baigner, mais en cette saison, c'était lui le roi du Lac Noir.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'aliéner les êtres de l'eau juste parce que tu es en colère, Harry.

Harry sursauta et se retourna vivement. Il roula des yeux en voyant que Luna était devant lui. Il n'avait rien de spécial contre elle, mais ses élucubrations n'étaient pas toujours très intéressantes ni faciles à suivre. Cette fois il était fixé, ce n'était pas son jour.

- Il n'est pas méchant, il aime juste sa tranquillité. Et puis, il s'entend mieux avec les Strangulots, les sirènes et les Kelpy qu'avec les humains.

- Il y a des sirènes dans le lac ? Je pensais qu'on ne les trouvait qu'en mer.

- Oh elles ne se montrent pas, elles n'aiment pas se mélanger aux autres. Papa dit qu'un auteur Moldu raconte que leur chant est envoutant et attire les navigateurs vers leur péril. Alors qu'il faut être sous l'eau pour être envouté sinon leur cri est horrible.

- Oh, alors je devrais dire à mon père de mettre le portrait de sa mère sous l'eau, parce que ses cris ... c'est réellement quelque chose d'horrible.

- Moi je préfère les Kelpy, ils sont jolis. Tu ne voudrais pas aller au bal avec moi ?

- Je ... tu ... hein ?

- Je suis trop jeune pour y aller mais je sais très bien danser.

- Et qui te dit que je ne suis pas déjà pris ?

- J'étais en train de chercher des sauterelles des neiges quand j'ai entendu Cho dire à Marietta qu'elle venait de se refuser à toi.

- Oh, génial. En plus d'avoir pris un râteau, je vais devenir le clown de l'école à cause d'elle.

- Je dois aller chercher mes chaussures pour le bal car on me les a prises et que je ne les ai pas encore retrouvées. Je suis contente qu'on y aille ensemble. A plus tard Harry Potter.

Le dit Harry la regarda avec de grands yeux écarquillés. Quand avait-il accepté d'aller au bal avec elle au juste ? S'il n'avait pas perdu dix points en potions le matin et un ongle en se faisant mordre par un Scroutt l'après midi, il pourrait presque espérer être toujours en train de dormir. Mais là, il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Bien, il se faisait rembarrer par Cho qui l'avait ensuite pris en pitié et il se retrouvait avec une cavalière à moitié timbrée sans même l'avoir demandé. Oui, cette fois il était sûr, il était maudit sur toute la ligne.

Avec un soupir, il se décida à retourner dans la sécurité de sa Salle Commune, avec un peu de chance plus rien ne lui tomberait sur le coin du nez entre temps. Heureusement, il arriva sans encombre dans sa tour et se prit même à regretter le temps où Ginny n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Au moins il aurait pu l'inviter et éviter la malchance d'y aller avec Lovegood. Mais voilà, elle ne se comportait plus que comme une amie et non une potentielle petite amie. Il avisa Ron assis sur un fauteuil, complètement défait, alors que sa sœur était installée sur l'accoudoir et que Hermione le regardait avec dépit depuis le sofa. Aussi Harry s'avança et se laissa tomber à côté d'elle en demandant à son meilleur ami ce qu'il se passait.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ? Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Se lamentait Ron en secouant la tête.

- Fait ça quoi ?

- J'ai demandé à Fleur d'aller au bal avec moi, répondit-il d'une voix monotone.

- Sérieux ? Et elle a dit quoi ?

- Non bien sûr, s'exaspéra Ginny. Il s'est plus ridiculisé devant elle qu'autre chose. Il s'est avancé comme un petit coq, à limite poussé Diggory avec qui elle parlait et il lui a demandé.

- Elle m'a regardé comme si j'étais du crottin d'hippogriffe avant de détourner la tête et faire comme si j'étais pas là. Et là j'ai eu l'impression de me réveiller et j'ai pris la fuite.

- Elle est en parti Velane, répondit Harry, Luna avait raison, je l'ai su le jour de la vérification des baguettes.

- Et tu ne m'as rien dit ? S'horrifia Ron.

- J'ai oublié, j'avais Skeeter sur le dos alors j'ai oublié ! De toute façon, tu peux te sentir vengé, elle s'est aussi pris un vent avec Diggory, il y va avec Cho.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Parce qu'elle me l'a dit quand je lui ai demandé de venir au bal avec moi.

- Non t'as fait ça ? Et elle a refusé ? C'est une idiote ! S'indigna Ron, tout de même impressionné que son ami est fait sa demande. En attendant ça ne nous arrange pas. A croire qu'on est les seuls à ne pas pouvoir trouver de filles.

- Oh mais j'ai une cavalière, ironisa Harry faisant redresser tout le monde.

- Qui ? Demanda Hermione en plissant les yeux pour chercher un nom possible.

- Luna.

- Tu as demandé à Lovegood ? T'es complètement atteint mec !

- Je lui ai rien demandé ! C'est elle qui l'a fait et elle n'a pas attendu ma réponse avant de faire des plans.

- Donc techniquement ... commença Ron.

- Rien du tout, soupira Harry. Au moins avec elle, je sais à quoi m'attendre, et je n'aurais pas la honte d'arriver seul alors que je suis un des Champions.

- Pas faux. Mais du coup moi je suis tout seul à chercher et comme dit Fred, il ne va bientôt rester que les moches. Comment il fait lui ? En deux secondes Angelina lui a répondu oui ! Dingue ça !

- Il a plus de succès, répondit Ginny. Avec George, ils passent presque pour Merlin auprès des autres.

- Neville a trouvé ? Demanda Ron avec espoir que son ami soit également seul.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry en réfléchissant.

- Il m'a demandé mais j'ai refusé, j'ai autre chose de prévu, indiqua Ginny.

- Bah, je serais pas le seul tout seul alors ... à moins que ... Hermione, t'es une fille, non ?

- Excellente déduction, Ronald. Toi je ne te demande pas si tu es un abruti, je le sais déjà !

- Rho t'énerve pas. Mais je me disais que tu pourrais venir avec moi. Un gars qui va seul au bal, c'est pas gênant mais une fille ...

Harry qui faisait des gestes pour indiquer à son ami de se taire et de ne pas en rajouter, eut envie de se jeter au fond de son lit quand Hermione sembla écumer de rage. Ok, il avait raté le sauvetage de Ron ... il pouvait encore réussir le sien non ?

- Je ne viendrais pas avec toi car on me l'a déjà demandé et que j'ai dit oui. Mais si tu cherches vraiment, je suis certaine que Hagrid a une femelle Scroutt qui se fera un plaisir de t'accompagner !

Le menton relevé et l'œil flamboyant, Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers son dortoir. Ginny claqua une gifle derrière les oreilles de son frère en le traitant d'idiot notoire avant de la rejoindre. Harry le regardait désolé mais avec tout de même un petit sourire.

- Ben quoi ? J'avais raison non ? Et je suis sûr qu'elle a dit ça pour me faire une blague. Tu verras Harry, demain elle acceptera ma demande.

- Non Ronnie, demain elle te fera la gueule pour n'avoir découvert qu'aujourd'hui qu'elle était une fille. Non mais franchement, même moi je n'aurais jamais sorti une bêtise de ce genre. Allez viens, on va ranger nos affaires avant d'aller au repas. Et on mangera plein de sucreries pour oublier nos déboires et ce foutu bal.

- Ouais, et encore, toi t'as une cavalière et tu ne te payes pas ma vieille robe de bal du temps de Godric lui-même.

- C'est vrai. Moi qui pensais ma journée pourrie, au final je trouve que la tienne est pire, rigola Harry avant de se prendre un coussin dans la figure.

o0o

_Dimanche 25 Décembre 1994._

Ron déglutit difficilement. Il était dans le Grand Hall à attendre avec Harry et étrangement, il avait l'impression que cette soirée serait la dernière de sa vie. Déjà il avait dû subir les moqueries de Dean et Seamus à propos de sa robe de bal. C'était vrai qu'elle était passée de mode et depuis longtemps, mais sa famille ne roulait pas non plus sur l'or. Il avait appris depuis bien des années à ne pas cracher sur ce qu'on lui offrait, même si des fois, il devait bien se faire violence. Harry, bien qu'avec un sourire coincé sur son visage, l'avait aidé à retirer un certain nombre de dentelles et fanfreluches afin de la masculiniser. Le résultat n'était pas génial, mais c'était mieux que rien.

Ensuite, comme pour ajouter à son humeur, Hermione venait d'arriver dans sa belle robe vaporeuse d'un beau bleue pervenche, coiffée comme jamais elle ne l'avait été, et indéniablement ravissante. Même lui arrivait à s'en rendre compte. Il manqua de s'étouffer quand il vit Kerrian Wise s'approcher d'elle et lui tendre le bras. Bras qu'elle accepta avec sourire avant de rentrer dans la Grande Salle. Harry lui tapota l'épaule en lui ricanant que finalement elle ne mentait pas et qu'un garçon l'avait bien invitée. Ron fulminait. Comme si ce Serdaigle n'attirait pas assez l'attention comme ça, il fallait en plus qu'il se pavane avec Hermione. Sûr qu'après cela elle allait encore plus vanter ses mérites.

- Elle est très jolie Hermione, fit remarquer Luna d'une voix rêveuse, et avec Kerrian, ils forment vraiment un beau couple.

- Tu as raison, répondit Harry en glissant un regard vers son bougon d'ami. Et ta cavalière, Ron, elle est où ?

- Elle va arriver. Et je ne suis pas si pressé que cela.

- Ah oui, si tu préfères faire sensation en arrivant comme une fleur pendant le repas ...

- C'est pas ça, c'est juste que plus elle tardera, moins vite je me ferais étriper.

- Pourquoi tu dis cela ? Me dis pas que t'as invité Ombrage ?

- Rho, beurk, t'es immonde. Comment tu peux ne serait-ce que penser à des trucs si dégueu ?

- Bah alors quoi ?

- Alors je me demande si c'est pas pire qu'Ombrage. Et je ne l'ai pas invitée, c'est elle qui m'a forcé à venir avec elle.

- Elle t'a mis sa baguette entre les deux yeux et t'a lancé un _Doloris_ ?

- T'es con. Mais elle était tellement en pétard qu'à part dire oui à tout ce qu'elle me disait, j'ai rien pu faire d'autre. Et puis, j'étais trop content de ne pas venir seul que j'ai pas trop réfléchi.

- Ronnie Ronnie, je t'ai déjà dit de toujours réfléchir avant d'agir. Si tu fais l'inverse, tu fais que des bêtises.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est une bêtise, intervint Luna, c'est une très belle fille.

- Tu sais qui s'est ? S'étonna Harry.

- J'ai pas dit le contraire, grommela le rouquin. Mais ...

- Ah Weasley tu es là. Très bien, tu ... oh ... très jolie ta robe, tu l'as empruntée au grand père de ton arrière grand père ?

- Tu es ravissante Tracey, sourit Luna alors que Harry écarquillait les yeux en passant de Ron à la Serpentarde.

- Merci Lovegood, t'es pas mal non plus dans cette robe jaune. Peut-être un peu trop voyante à mon goût mais sur toi, elle est parfaite, indiqua Tracey en grimaçant légèrement.

- Toutes mes condoléances, Ronnie. Promis, je te paierais moi-même un enterrement fantastique, ricana Harry avant d'entrainer sa cavalière.

Il n'avait peut-être pas la chance d'être accompagné par la classieuse Cho ou la ravissante Hermione, mais au moins lui, il ne se ferait pas Avada Kedavriser avant la fin de la soirée par une fouine furieuse. Décidément, quand son meilleur ami faisait des conneries, il ne faisait pas semblant. Il lui jeta un regard pour le voir proposer son bras à sa cavalière de façon un peu maladroite s'attirant un roulement des yeux de celle-ci. Bon, pour être honnête, Tracey était vraiment très belle dans cette robe rouge simple et ses longs cheveux noirs relevés dans un chignon un peu déstructuré. Draco allait fulminer toute la soirée. Déjà il allait au bal avec Parkinson et en plus son ex accompagnait un Ron Weasley à la tenue peu élégante. Dans le genre « tu te venges alors moi aussi », ces deux là détenaient la palme. Si seulement ils pouvaient ouvrir les yeux et voir que malgré tout ce qu'ils faisaient, ils étaient faits pour être ensemble. Si même lui et Ron l'avaient remarqué, cela prouvait bien combien c'était visible !

D'ailleurs le blond arriva à l'instant avec une Pansy pendue à son bras. Il était très élégant dans sa tenue de bal parfaitement taillée. Et finalement sa cavalière faisait un peu effet tache à côté de lui. Elle était habillée d'une robe bouffante de tulle rose. Elle ressemblait à une grosse meringue à la fraise. A côté d'elle, même Luna dans sa robe à volants de couleur jaune citron était magnifique. Bon il était de mauvaise foi, la jeune Serdaigle était très en beauté et son visage ravi éclipsait totalement la couleur flashy de la tenue. Draco fusilla Tracey du regard et haussa un sourcil à la vue d'un Ron un peu déguisé, avant de pénétrer dans la Grande Salle.

Harry regarda son ami le suivre avec autant d'enthousiasme que s'il allait à la mort puis jeta un coup d'œil à ses trois autres compagnons qui attendaient qu'on leur signale d'y entrer également. Fleur était accompagnée d'un Serdaigle, Roger Davis, alors que Lavande se pavanait au bras de Krum. Un peu en retrait, George, dans une robe d'occasion mais nettement moins horrible que son jeune frère, faisait du charme à Katty Bell qui riait de ses idioties. La voix de McGonagall s'éleva dans le hall et intima aux Champions de s'avancer. Harry déglutit difficilement avant d'avancer doucement. Mais alors qu'il venait de faire son entrée, un flash vint l'éblouir, et il maudit Colin sur bien deux générations pour toujours vouloir prendre des photos de lui dans une si étroite proximité.

Il cligna des yeux avant de pouvoir de nouveau s'en servir normalement. Tout le monde les regardait et déjà des sourires moqueurs apparaissaient alors que les regards les fixaient, Luna et lui. Il suivit le mouvement jusqu'à la table où il était convié. Les longues tables des Maisons avaient été remplacées par plusieurs petites tables rondes, surplombées de lanternes. Il remarqua que Ludo Verpey avait mis une robe de bal violette qui aurait pu faire concurrence à celle de Dumbledore tant elle était chargée en étoiles orangées. Il manqua de pouffer de rire quand Luna lui murmura qu'il s'accordait effectivement bien ensemble en lui faisant remarquer robe bleue nuit à lunes jaunes du directeur.

Il laissa son regard couler sur les autres directeurs avant de remarquer que l'infirmière avait quitté sa blouse traditionnelle et avait revêtu un ensemble d'un marron clair surpiqué de vert lumineux. Il avait failli ne pas la reconnaître tant cela la changeait. A son bras, il découvrit un Milovan élégamment vêtu dans une robe noire à coutures et motifs runiques dorés, qui lui souriait d'un plaisir non dissimulé. A leurs côtés, le professeur Snape, moulé dans une de ses éternelles robes noires discutait avec eux. En y regardant bien, il pouvait voir des fils d'argent agrémenter finement sa tenue.

Mais alors que Luna le forçait à stopper sa progression, il ne put que se demander pourquoi Percy Weasley était là alors que Croupton était absent. Il eut la réponse peu de temps après, quand le frère de Ron, à côté duquel il dut s'asseoir, lui expliqua qu'il avait été nommé assistant personnel de celui-ci et qu'il était donc là à sa place. L'employé du Ministère était visiblement de plus en plus fatigué depuis l'été et avait besoin de se reposer sur de bons éléments. Mais le jeune Gryffondor se désintéressa rapidement de son voisin de table qui était reparti dans un de ses discours pompeux. Il écouta avec un peu plus d'attention sa cavalière lui parler des tenues et des couples de leurs camarades.

Il remarqua tout de suite le groupe de Ioann, assis à une table avec les jumeaux Donovan, Colin, Ginny et ses deux amies de dortoir. Ils semblaient être en train de comploter et Luna ne lui fit qu'un sourire quand il lui en parla. Ce qui confirma donc son impression. Un peu plus loin, il remarqua Draco, d'une humeur de chien, qui ne goûtait visiblement pas aux pitreries de Zabini contrairement à Neville, Crabbe et Goyle. Sa partenaire était elle-même un peu moins enthousiaste qu'au début, semblant comprendre que le blond n'allait pas s'occuper beaucoup d'elle. La partenaire française de Blaise, par contre, était pendue à ses lèvres et ne donnait pas du tout l'impression de regretter d'avoir accepter sa proposition. Autour d'eux, Vincent, Théodore, Gregory et Neville avaient préféré venir en célibataire plutôt que de se casser la tête à trouver une fille à inviter et Harry était persuadé que Ron devait être en symbiose avec eux et se mordre les doigts d'avoir une cavalière.

Encore un peu plus loin, il chercha Seamus et Dean qu'il trouva pas très loin de Fred et Lee. Ils étaient accompagnés de Padma et Parvati, très ravissantes l'une et l'autre, il devait bien l'avouer. Par contre, il grimaça en voyant Ombrage, toute de fushia vêtue, se pavaner aux côtés de Maugrey avec sa sale tête de crapaud. Dire que le trac lui avait presque fait oublier sa présence criarde. Sa main pulsa légèrement comme pour lui dire qu'elle, elle ne l'avait pas oubliée. Même pendant les vacances il avait réussi à se prendre une retenue. Et pour une bêtise stupide qu'il avait par contre bien oubliée.

Il se détourna de ça en se concentrant sur le bon repas et la décoration toute de givre scintillante. Mais plus le dessert approchait, plus il stressait. Pas qu'il ne savait pas danser, mais il devrait ouvrir le bal avec les autres Champions et la valse n'était pas du tout son domaine de prédilection. La seule fois où il en avait dansé une, il avait proprement massacré les pieds d'Andromeda. Et là, se trouvant avec une cavalière finalement très agréable, il n'avait pas envie d'être un piètre danseur et de se prendre la honte. Pourtant le moment finit par arriver.

Le directeur se leva après que les dernières assiettes aient disparu. Il invita les plus jeunes à regagner leur dortoir et Severus plissa les yeux en voyant son fils et sa bande s'éclipser prestement. Il y avait quelque chose de louche et les regards de Milo et Poppy qui glissèrent vers lui, confirmèrent cette sensation. Une fois qu'il ne restait plus que les élèves à partir de la quatrième année, Albus décala les tables contre les murs avant de faire apparaître estrade et instruments de musique. Un instant plus tard, les Bizarr'Sisters firent leur entrée sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Luna entraina son cavalier pétrifié sur la piste avec les autres Champions.

Dans un coin du Grand Hall, un petit groupe de troisième année attendait que Ioann mette son plan au point. Ce qui ne tarda pas. Quand les premières notes de musique s'élevèrent, il appela Dobby. Draco avait été mis dans la confidence et avait prévenu son elfe qu'il devait répondre à son frère quoi qu'il lui demande. Et quand il arriva, le petit Serpentard, lui expliqua il devait les transplaner, lui et ses copains, dans la petite salle derrière la table des professeurs. Il fallut une demie douzaine de minutes pour que les onze élèves arrivent à destination. Puis, avec un grand sourire, Ioann sortit une fiole de sa poche. Il s'approcha de la porte et avec un clin d'œil à ses amis, il jeta le contenu de sa potion dessus. Le montant en bois et le mur autour scintillèrent un instant avant de devenir flou pour finir transparent.

- Tu es sûr que ça a marché comme il faut ? Demanda prudemment Ailein Donovan.

- Oui regarde, répondit Ioann en sautillant et en faisant de grands gestes sans être remarqué par personne.

- T'es le meilleur, s'écria Ginny en lui sautant dans les bras.

Presque aussitôt, tous les membres du petit groupe posèrent leur robe de sorciers afin de rester en tenues plus décontractées, avant de suivre le rythme plus soutenu de la nouvelle chanson. Dobby veilla d'un œil sur eux et leur apporta quelques rafraichissements et friandises. Il était bien content que son Maître, sa Maîtresse et sa petite Maîtresse soient invités chez dame Andromeda car il pouvait ainsi surveiller le jeune Ioann et ses amis.

La soirée avançait merveilleusement bien. Milo avait fait une pause pour reprendre son souffle avant d'entrainer une Minerva, faussement outrée, dans un bon rock énergique. D'ailleurs beaucoup d'élèves s'arrêtèrent un instant pour regarder cet étrange couple évoluer sur la piste. Le chignon un peu de travers, leur professeur les laissa bouche bée en suivant le mouvement avec une grande facilité bien qu'elle soit un peu rouillée.

- Ah Mimi, si vous aviez quelques années de moins, je crois que je vous épouserais, s'écria le Russe en la faisant tourner.

- Arrêtez donc un peu vos bêtises, jeune homme, et reprenez-vous, vous avez un temps de retard ! Concentrez-vous donc un peu, que Diable !

- Oh Merlin, vous allez me tuer avec toute cette fougue !

- Vous avez voulu danser, alors assumez, gamin.

Dans un coin, Severus et Poppy les regardaient faire avec attention pour l'une et désolation pour l'autre. En effet, l'infirmière ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler son patient, trouvant qu'il donnait un peu trop de sa personne sur la piste de danse. Elle lui avait fait son examen deux jours plus tôt et avait été satisfaite du résultat. Il devrait encore avaler une potion hebdomadaire pour donner un complément de force à ses poumons, mais sa blessure extérieure était guérie. Du moins autant qu'elle pouvait l'être. Les cicatrices, même bien diminuées, n'étaient toujours pas belles à voir et le resteraient. Son cœur n'avait pas eu de mal depuis les premiers jours après l'attaque mais avec la Magie Noire les effets pouvaient arriver tardivement. Il allait devoir refaire du sport mais de façon progressive pour apprendre à respirer sans suffoquer et à gérer son rythme cardiaque. Mais elle pouvait certifier que la partie soin était terminée au profit de la rééducation. Et le journaliste avait décidé de fêter ça en profitant de ce bal de noël.

Severus l'avait un temps surveillé mais avait vite abandonné l'affaire, laissant cette corvée à Poppy. Non, depuis il le regardait faire le fou en se disant que les autres gosses n'avaient rien à lui envier tant il semblait immature. Et que sa collègue allait finir par choquer ses élèves. Eux qui depuis un certain nombre d'années la surnommaient le glaçon à chignon n'allaient pas s'en remettre. Après tout, ils ne pouvaient pas savoir que dans sa jeunesse Minerva était une sacrée jeune fille qui ne crachait pas sur un bal bien remuant.

Décidant qu'il avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes, il prit congé de son amie avant de traverser la Grande Salle pour aller vérifier que les élèves, qui étaient sortis, n'étaient pas en train de faire des bêtises. Après tout, tout Tournoi des Trois Sorciers que ce soit, une sauterie restait une sauterie. Et pour des adolescents, dont certains étaient majeurs, c'était une des occasions qu'ils devaient attendre avec impatience. Il remonta le col de sa robe en se jetant un léger sort de réchauffement avant d'arriver dans le Grand Hall. Il n'eut pas le temps de descendre les marches extérieures, qu'il se fit apostropher par Karkaroff. Il s'attendait à le voir venir mais il aurait cru qu'il arriverait plus tôt dans l'année.

- Tu la sens toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Si tu parles d'une migraine, alors oui, je la sens poindre, renifla Severus.

- Tu sais de quoi je parle. La marque, elle se réveille et se fait plus nette de mois en mois, siffla Igor en remontant sa manche pour montrer l'horrible tatouage.

- Et alors ? En quoi cela me concerne ?

- Le Maître est ...

- Pas le mien non. Dois-je te rappeler que je ne suis plus une de ses marionnettes ?

- C'était une couverture non ? Tu es un espion mais pas pour Dumbledore.

- Apprend que je suis réellement du côté d'Albus. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il m'a défendu lorsque toi, tu as voulu me vendre. Et par la suite, tu t'es peut-être enterré à Durmstrang et coupé du monde, mais ma défection des rangs des Mangemorts s'est officialisée. Quand tu retrouveras tes petits copains, demande-leur qui a tué Greyback. Maintenant, si tu as trop peur d'eux, tu n'as qu'à fuir une nouvelle fois. Personnellement, tu me trouveras sur leur chemin, occupé à les envoyer à Azkaban. Maintenant tu m'excuseras mais mon devoir de professeur m'attend et je vois déjà un buisson qui se dandine de façon assez caractéristique.

Pressant le pas et laissant Igor derrière lui, il débusqua une Poufsouffle et un Serdaigle qui bondirent sur leurs pieds en se rhabillant prestement. Il leur enleva un certain nombre de points avant de leur donner une retenue avec Rusard dès la rentrée. Un peu plus loin, il suivit les traces dans la neige jusqu'à un petit bosquet où Delacour était en train de se faire peloter par son cavalier. Il les renvoya à l'intérieur en leur aboyant dessus tout en se disant que décidemment, le jardinier qui avait dessiné l'aménagement du parc, il y a bien longtemps, ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que des adolescents bourrés d'hormones en fasse leur terrain de coucheries. Merlin, il avait l'impression de se retrouver quelques années plus tôt quand il avait surpris certains de ses camarades de classe batifolant aux mêmes endroits que les jeunes d'aujourd'hui.

Décidément, les années passaient mais l'intelligence de ces crétins d'élèves n'évoluait décidément pas d'un cran. Sans compter qu'il fallait être sacrément givré pour se retrouver à moitié à poil dans la neige pour profiter d'un décor soi-disant romantique et de l'instant particulier que le bal créait. Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant bien, il était persuadé que Milo était capable de se mettre les fesses dans la poudreuse pour un moment de plaisir charnel. C'était bien son style d'agir comme un cornichon sans cervelle.

Une fois qu'il eut fini sa tournée d'inspection, il retourna dans la Grande Salle. Il était tard et le bal allait bientôt toucher à sa fin. Son frère avait fini par s'asseoir entre Poppy et Minerva qui le couvaient pour qu'il se repose. Il jeta un œil au reste de la salle. Potter et Lovegood étaient en train de danser dans un coin. Il n'aurait pas cru que le Gryffondor reste autant de temps aux côtés de sa cavalière. Fallait croire que la jeune Luna était douée. Un peu plus loin les deux autres membres du Trio étaient en train de se disputer avant que la jeune Granger ne quitte la salle précipitamment. Kerrian avait rejoint Neville et Draco, qui s'était apparemment débarrassé de Pansy. Severus ne savait pas comment il avait réussi cet exploit après l'avoir embrassé au moment où Tracey était passée à côté d'eux, mais il était visiblement en solitaire. Les trois amis semblaient s'amuser comme des petits fous, même si le blond faisait preuve de beaucoup de retenues.

Sur la piste, les jumeaux Weasley enlaçaient leurs cavalières de façon très significative et Severus espéra que cela leur fasse oublier quelques temps leurs blagues en tout genre. Il se fit bousculer par Zabini qui semblait très pressé d'entrainer sa partenaire française dans un coin tranquille. Un buisson ? Déjà ? Le professeur les toisa avec un regard plein de menaces avant que le Serpentard ne déglutisse et ne se précipite, copine en main, vers ses compagnons de dortoir. Avec un soupir, Severus avança vers le fond de la salle. Une grimace manqua de lui échapper quand il tomba sur Ombrage faisant du gringue à Verpey. Merlin, il pouvait maintenant mourir, il avait vu l'horreur dans sa plus sombre splendeur.

Par contre, et pour énième fois de la soirée, il surprit l'œil magique de Maugrey se tourner vers la petite salle à l'arrière alors qu'un sourire peu avenant prenait place sur ses lèvres. Il y avait donc quelque chose qui se tramait derrière ce mur. Il s'approcha de Minerva, lui demandant d'occuper leur collègue le temps qu'il vérifiait quelque chose. Si la directrice des Gryffondors se demanda ce qu'il se passait, elle accepta et alla proposer une dernière danse à Alastor.

Severus s'approcha presque en reculant de la petite porte et vérifiant que personne ne regardait, il l'ouvrit légèrement. Le spectacle qu'il découvrit le fit rouler des yeux. Son fils, son gentil petit bébé, était présentement allongé sur un lit de coussins avec Elidjah, Connors et Ailein, piochant allégrement dans un paquet de Chocogrenouilles alors que de la bièraubeurre trainait encore dans leurs verres. Tous les quatre chantonnant aussi faux que possible. Un peu plus loin, Colin s'était endormi, son appareil photo toujours en main alors que Dobby arrangeait une couverture sur ses épaules. Owen Cooper et Cassie Bennet, ainsi que Duncan Donovan et Laureen Sharpe et Julian et Ginny étaient en train de danser sur le dernier slow en date des Bizarr'Sisters. D'ailleurs ses deux derniers semblaient s'être considérablement rapprochés. Et comme pour confirmer son idée ils s'embrassèrent timidement tout en rougissant autant l'un que l'autre. Ce fut sur cette image là que Severus referma la porte en se disant qu'il devrait mettre les choses au clair avec son chaton rusé et qu'il lui ferait comprendre en privé que désobéir était réellement une chose à bannir de son comportement.

Mais en attendant, il fallait qu'il glisse quelques mots à Albus pour que Maugrey ne s'en prenne pas à ces enfants là. En tant que professeur, il avait beau être à cheval sur les règles, savoir que son fils agissait enfin comme un garçon de son âge sans craindre le courroux de qui que ce soit, était largement suffisant pour le faire passer outre.


	79. Déclarations

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen, Connors, Moïra et Kerrian.

Béta : BettyMars

Luna a toujours ses fans à ce que je vois … faut dire que cette fille est délicieusement étonnante :). Le bal de noel est passé, avec ses couples mélangés et assez surprenants et les plus jeunes (du moins la promo de Ioann) a eu droit aussi aux festivités … même si c'était un peu détourné. Bref, aujourd'hui c'est lendemain de fête, discussions et réveillon de la st Sylvestre … un peu de répit pour non jeune avant que les évènements ne recommencent à s'enchainer…

Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça et je vous dis à mercredi prochain pour la suite.

* * *

Phrase défi : dans un bar, un serveur approche Milo en lui désignant un type et en lui disant qu'il s'appelle Alonzo.

* * *

**Chapitre 78 : Déclarations.**

_Lundi 26 Décembre 1994._

Il était encore tôt lorsque Ioann et Draco arrivèrent au Manoir Malfoy. Il avait été prévu qu'ils rentrent quelques jours. Severus ne se l'expliquait pas mais il sentait bien que son fils et son filleul n'arrivaient pas à se détendre complètement au château contrairement aux années passées. Et il avait l'étrange impression que Maugrey n'y était pas pour rien. Il y avait d'ailleurs quelque chose qui le gênait avec son collègue. Et après avoir vu Pattenrond passer devant lui en lui soufflant, il ne pouvait se défaire de cette impression étrange.

A peine eut-il posé les pieds dans le salon qu'une petite chose très bruyante avec une cascade de boucles blondes emmêlées sauta dans les bras de Draco. Le garçon attrapa peur en la voyant arriver du mauvais côté mais fut soulagé que sa main ne le lâche pas au mauvais moment. Il la bascula rapidement du bon côté, tout en se demandant s'il n'allait pas étouffer sous les bisous que sa petite sœur lui faisait. Narcissa regarda ses deux enfants avec tendresse alors qu'elle venait embrasser son filleul. Quand elle voulut reprendre sa fille pour aller la préparer, celle-ci refusa catégoriquement de quitter son grand frère chéri. Après un câlin rapide à sa mère, Draco fit basculer Moïra sur son dos et « galopa » jusqu'à la salle de bain où il s'occupa d'elle.

Ioann vint saluer Lucius qui avait manqué de se faire renverser par ses enfants en entrant dans le salon. Puis il accepta avec un grand plaisir le bol de chocolat chaud et le jus de citrouille frais que Dobby lui apporta. Il se demandait comment son frère pouvait être aussi énergique alors qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi depuis la fin du bal. D'ailleurs son oncle, qui s'assit en face de lui à la table, le regarda d'un air entendu. Qu'est-ce qu'il savait ? Et ce qu'il savait, comment l'avait-il appris ?

- Alors Ioann, ce bal était bien ?

- Je ne sais pas oncle Lus, je suis trop jeune pour y participer.

- Ce n'est pas ce que ton père m'a signalé tout à l'heure quand il a confirmé votre arrivée.

- Comment il sait que ... enfin pourquoi il a dit ça ?

- La fatigue ne te réussit pas, petit Serpent pas aussi futé que ça aujourd'hui, ricana Lucius. Alors ce bal ?

- Il était bien, bougonna le garçon. On s'est bien amusé avec les copains.

- Et comment vous avez fait ça ?

- Dobby nous a transportés dans la petite salle derrière la table des professeurs et j'ai lancé une potion sur la porte et le mur pour que nous puissions voir et entendre le bal sans que les autres ne puissent le faire.

- Et d'où tu tiens cette potion ?

- Je peux pas te le dire, c'est un secret !

Et il était prêt à garder ce secret au péril de sa vie. En fait il la devait aux jumeaux. Ils l'avaient mis au point afin de pouvoir espionner dans les autres pièces mais ils avaient abandonné l'idée car du coup, hors de la pièce, il n'y avait aucune discrétion possible. Ils étaient finalement partis sur un projet d'espionnage plus facilement dissimulable. Aussi il n'était pas question qu'il balance ses potes aussi facilement. Et ce malgré ce que George avait fait à Titan. Mais le rouquin s'était longuement excusé et Ioann avait bien senti qu'il était mortellement sérieux dans ses dires.

- Et avais-tu au moins une cavalière dans ta sauterie cachée ?

- Oncle Lus ! J'suis pas toi moi ! Je cours pas après les filles !

- Et bien tu devrais, c'est très divertissant.

- Je suis donc un divertissement. C'est gentil à toi de vouloir tenir compagnie au canapé ce soir.

- Je ne disais pas cela pour toi, mon amour.

- Alors tu parlais de tes maîtresses ?

- Mes maîtresses ? Salazar Narcissa, tu veux que je te prouve une nouvelle fois que tu es l'unique femme de ma vie ?

- Je suis toujours là et c'est pas parce que je suis fatigué que vous devez faire des choses devant moi, grimaça Ioann. J'vais aider Dray et aller m'allonger un peu.

Le garçon avala son verre d'un trait avant de se précipiter dans les étages. Narcissa le regarda passer en roulant des yeux alors que Lucius ricanait qu'il avait trouvé la technique pour se débarrasser des garçons et profiter de sa femme adorée.

o0o

Dans la salle de bain Draco se demandait comme il avait fini en caleçon, le sol inondé et une fillette très remuante qu'il avait du mal à savonner alors qu'il semblait presque plus mouillé qu'elle. Ioann arriva et ne put qu'éclater de rire à le voir ainsi patauger, alors que Moïra arrosait partout sauf sur elle avec le pommeau de douche. Le blond plissa des yeux avant de se jeter sur son frère pour le plaquer au sol dans la petite marre d'eau qui s'étendait jusqu'au couloir. La fillette éclata de rire en le voyant tenter de faire avaler le gant au jeune Snape. Elle finit par ressortir de la baignoire pour venir jouer avec eux. A ce moment là, les deux garçons ne pensèrent qu'une seule et unique chose : que c'était bon d'être là.

o0o

Alors qu'au Manoir Dobby manquait la crise cardiaque en voyant la scène qui se passait dans la salle de bain, les élèves du collège déjeunaient dans un calme post-soirée très reposant d'après Minerva. Dans les cachots, Milo dormait encore profondément et une partie des enfants étaient en symbiose avec lui. Evidement, Ombrage ne loupa pas le fait que le jeune Snape n'était pas là alors que Maugrey faisait remarquer qu'il en était de même avec le jeune Malfoy. Le professeur de Métamorphose pensa alors qu'il aurait été bienvenu que ces deux là soient dans le même état que les jeunes car les supporter ainsi au petit déjeuner, c'était présage d'une journée bien trop longue.

o0o

A la table des Gryffondors, l'ambiance dans le Trio d'Or était un peu tendue. Si Harry avait finalement passé une bonne soirée avec Luna, Ron avait dû supporter les humeurs de Tracey qui en avait fait sa marionnette personnelle pour agacer Draco. Ce qui avait d'ailleurs parfaitement marché jusqu'à ce qu'il embrasse fougueusement Pansy. Là il avait dû se réveiller et réagir de sa bêtise car il avait tout fait pour se débarrasser de sa sangsue, avant de lui cracher ses quatre vérités. La meringue rose avait alors quitté la soirée en pleurant. Après cela, Tracey avait abandonné son cavalier pour rejoindre Daphné et Millicent, définitivement ravie du tournant de la soirée. En même temps, Ron avait fulminé après Hermione qui pavoisait au bras de Kerrian. Le garçon était un bon danseur qui l'avait faite virevolter et rire toute la soirée. Elle avait vite déchanté quand Ron l'avait interpelée avant que leur dispute ne se poursuive dans la Salle Commune.

Et malgré qu'elle ait réussi à se calmer un peu avant de rentrer en marchant longuement dans les couloirs, ils s'étaient largement accrochés avant de partir chacun dans leur dortoir. Même si Ron ne l'aurait pas avoué, la jalousie lui avait fait dire de bien méchantes choses. Après avoir dormi, il fut de meilleure humeur, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Hermione qui lui battait froid. Et Harry se dit que finalement, aussi allumée qu'elle pouvait l'être, il serait bien retourné voir Luna à cet instant précis. Mais il ne fit rien et garda précautionneusement le silence. Quand la jeune fille indiqua qu'elle allait chercher ses affaires pour aller faire son devoir de Sortilèges à la bibliothèque, désireux de retrouver ses bonnes grâces, Ron sauta sur l'occasion en disant qu'il avait aussi un devoir à faire. Au grand étonnement de Harry qui ne l'avait jamais vu si désireux de travailler. Décidément ce bal avait fait des choses pas nettes sur son meilleur ami.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'ils ressortaient de la Salle Commune, le jeune Potter se dit que c'était peut-être le moment pour lui de s'avancer un peu dans ses devoirs afin de ne plus être à la bourre et les finir à la dernière minute. Il se rappela alors d'un devoir en souffrance qu'il avait retardé au maximum et qu'il serait de bon ton de finir.

- Dis Hermione, tu ne voudrais pas m'aider pour mon devoir d'histoire ?

- T'aider ou te laisser copier sur mes notes ?

- Et bien, j'avoue que si je pouvais regarder un peu ton devoir, ça m'arrangerait.

- Tu n'avais qu'à suivre en cours !

- Mais c'est tellement ennuyeux les cours de Binns, se lamenta-t-il en faisant des yeux de bébé chien.

- Et bien noël c'était hier, alors aujourd'hui tu te débrouilles tout seul !

- Allez Mionette ! S'il te plait ! Laisse-moi recopier ton devoir ... en plus Binns il y verra rien ...

- Hum hum, qu'entends-je ? Claqua une voix sèche qui hérissa les cheveux du brun. Ainsi, Monsieur Potter, vous aviez l'intention de tricher à un devoir ? Il semblerait que vous n'ayez pas compris que vous n'étiez pas au dessus des règles. Je pense qu'il va falloir que nous nous voyions ce soir pour y remédier.

- Madame Ombrage, je vois que vous avez mis la main sur Potter. Voilà une très bonne chose.

Harry se mit à réfléchir rapidement. Bien, il se faisait chopper par Ombrage, et Snape le cherchait également. L'inconnue de l'équation était de savoir : pourquoi avait-il la poisse ? Ah non, juillet maudit ... la vraie question était plutôt : qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour que Snape veuille le voir ?

- Vous le cherchiez ?

- Effectivement, j'avais un petit compte à régler avec lui. Aussi, si vous le permettez, je vais me charger de le punir lourdement pour nous deux, susurra Severus.

- Et bien, je pense que pour cette fois je peux accepter cet arrangement.

- Tant mieux. Potter, suivez-moi.

Severus salua rapidement Ombrage avant de faire demi-tour. Désireux de ne pas attirer plus les foudres de son professeur, Harry lui emboita le pas prestement en faisant une petite grimace à ses deux amis. Ron lui indiqua qu'ils l'attendraient à la bibliothèque. L'avancée était rapide et le garçon dut accélérer plusieurs fois pour ne pas être largement distancé. Ils arrivèrent en peu de temps dans les cachots et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que le professeur ralentit un peu.

- Ne vous mettez pas martel en tête, monsieur Potter, je trouve la facilité avec laquelle cette femme distribue des punitions assez exaspérante pour un membre non-officiel de l'école. Aussi estimez-vous heureux que je vous aie évité un tête à tête avec elle. Par contre, je vous conseille de ne répéter à personne que je ne vous ai pas puni moi-même. Sinon je risque de vous donner double ration.

- Alors pourquoi me cherchiez-vous ?

- Parce qu'il y a quelqu'un dans mon bureau qui veut vous voir, indiqua Severus en s'arrêtant devant la porte. Entrez, personne ne vous dérangera tant que vous ne serez pas ressorti.

Sur-ce, Severus continua sa route et gagna les appartements de Milo pour vérifier si son frère était réveillé afin de parler de la soirée étonnante qu'était le bal, avant de se lancer dans sa deuxième mission de la matinée. A croire qu'il n'avait que ça à faire, servir d'elfe aux autres. Derrière lui, Harry était très stupéfait de la situation. Et il le fut encore plus quand en entrant dans le bureau, il trouva son père. Après un temps d'arrêt, il s'avança vers lui en lui souhaitant un bon noël avant d'accepter l'étreinte chaleureuse que Sirius lui donna.

- Joyeux Noël à toi Poussin.

- Si j'avais su que tu viendrais aujourd'hui, je n'aurais pas envoyé Coq pour t'apporter ton cadeau. Le pauvre, il était frigorifié.

- Il est resté quelques longs moments devant le feu de la cheminée, les glaçons qui pendaient à ses ailes l'entrainaient au sol. Le pauvre. Mais il a tout de même tenu à repartir de lui-même.

- Ron va m'étriper quand son hibou sera de retour.

- Possible, mais je suis certain que Poppy arrivera à te remettre en état ... même si certains bouts de toi ne seront pas forcément à leur place.

- Papa ! Tu devrais me protéger ! S'insurgea Harry en faisant semblant de bouder.

- Et c'est ce que je souhaite de tout cœur.

Le ton terriblement sérieux de l'adulte fit tomber la comédie du plus jeune. L'inquiétude s'empara de lui brusquement.

- Papa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Les coïncidences font que ça tombe pour noël, étonnant, mais c'est une bonne chose, du moins je l'espère. Harry, nous en avons déjà parlé et tu sais que pour moi tu es un fils aussi sûrement que si tu étais le mien, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr ... mais tu me fais peur là.

- Ce n'était pas mon intention. Vois-tu avec ce qui est arrivé aux Snape l'an dernier, je me suis rendu compte que s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, il n'y aurait personne pour s'occuper de toi.

- Mais ...

- Harry, je suis Auror et les temps s'assombrissent. Je préfère prévoir le pire pour accueillir le meilleur. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'étant donné que je suis ton parrain, il n'y aurait personne pour prendre soin de toi s'il m'arrivait un malheur. Aussi, j'ai eu l'autorisation d'Albus pour que tu viennes à la maison une journée en fin de semaine pour qu'on puisse faire d'Andromeda ta marraine.

- Je vais avoir une marraine ? Pour de vrai ? Demanda Harry en écarquillant ses yeux pétillants de joie.

- Oui. Et je pense que si tu es d'accord, tu pourrais également avoir un nouveau parrain.

- Hein ? Mais et toi ? Je comprends pas.

- Harry, si je veux te choisir un nouveau parrain c'est parce que si tu acceptes et que tu signes ces papiers, commença Sirius en sortant quelques feuillets de sa poche, alors je deviendrais ton père ... légalement.

- Tu ... Tu veux m'adopter ? Tu ... Tu veux ...

Harry ne put continuer plus loin tant la boule qui grossissait dans sa gorge lui coupait la parole. Il regarda les parchemins qui tremblaient dans sa main. Il arrivait à peine à lire ce qui était écrit mais la signature de Sirius en bas lui attira des larmes aux yeux. Depuis que son parrain l'avait récupéré de chez les Dursley, ils avaient formé une famille comme il n'en avait jamais eue depuis la mort de ses parents. Mais de cette période, il ne s'en souvenait pas. Et là, c'était tellement plus qu'il ne savait pas comment gérer ses émotions.

- Je ... Une plume ... où est la plume ?

- Harry, ça va ?

- Tu veux m'adopter, réellement. Tu veux montrer aux autres que je suis ton fils. Je veux signer ça, renifla le jeune Gryffondor.

Harry se leva prestement et fit tomber quelques objets du bureau de son professeur pour atteindre une plume et de l'encre. Il se moquait de ce que Snape lui ferait après coup, car à ce moment là, il aurait un père devant la magie. Sirius le regarda faire avec un sourire ému et vint le serrer dans ses bras une fois qu'il eut griffonné sa signature. Cette fois, personne ne pourrait les séparer.

o0o

Pendant ce temps là, Kerrian se demandait pourquoi Severus l'avait fait appeler. C'était déjà en somme une étrange nouvelle mais le fait que dans le parchemin il lui donnait rendez-vous dans ses appartements le laissait un peu perplexe. Ce n'était donc pas quelque chose d'officiel ou en rapport avec l'école. Avait-il fait une connerie sans s'en rendre compte avec Draco et Ioann ? Après tout, ils avaient le chic pour que ça leur tombe dessus. Arrivé à destination, il remarqua tout de suite la silhouette sombre de son professeur qui l'attendant dans le couloir. Celui-ci le regarda d'un air exaspéré avant de lui indiquer d'entrer. Mais là où l'étonnement arriva à son comble, ce fut quand la porte se referma sur lui, laissant Severus dans le couloir, grommelant qu'il n'était pas un hibou.

Kerrian regarda tout autour de lui pour voir ce qu'il faisait là. Visiblement ce n'était pas son professeur qui voulait le voir. Ce ne pouvait pas non plus être Ioann. Après tout, le Moustique, comme disait Draco, avait quitté le château et de toute façon, il ne se serait pas embêté avec tant de chichis pour cela. Il manqua de pouffer de rire en voyant deux boules de noël flottant dans l'aquarium. Décidément, Snape père était bien étrange. Aucune autre décoration n'était accrochée dans la pièce et pourtant, Wattoo avait droit aux siennes. C'était vraiment amusant. Mais il ne put que sursauter quand une voix derrière lui retentit. Mince, il y avait quelqu'un et il ne l'avait pas vu ?

Et quand il remarqua Lucius, debout dans un coin de la pièce, il se dit qu'effectivement, se coucher tard la veille ne l'avait pas aidé à aiguiser son sens de l'observation. Le blond le regardait avec une pointe de moquerie dans le regard. Bien, au temps pour lui.

- Bonjour, monsieur Malfoy et joyeux noël.

- Joyeux noël à toi aussi et il me semblait avoir convenu que tu m'appellerais Lucius.

- Désolé, le manque d'habitude.

- C'est compréhensible. Asseyons-nous, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

Si Kerrian avait quelque chose en horreur c'était ce genre de phrase : j'ai quelque chose à vous dire ou nous devons parler. Cela n'augurait jamais rien de bon pour lui. Aussi, ce fut nerveusement qu'il prit place dans un des fauteuils. Et la petite conversation d'usage qui suivit ne l'aida pas à se détendre. Lucius sembla s'en rendre compte car il décida d'en venir rapidement au sujet.

- Je vais être direct avec toi, il est grandement possible que tu doives te retrouver devant le Magenmagot d'ici quelques temps.

- Je n'ai rien fait ! Je vous jure que je n'ai rien fait ! Au pire quelques petites bêtises mais comme tous les autres élèves ! S'il vous plait je ...

- Calme-toi, coupa Lucius en se levant pour s'approcher du garçon affolé et poser une main rassurante sur son épaule. Cela n'a rien à voir avec un quelconque mauvais comportement. En fait, Narcissa a décidé de porter plainte contre Madame Mangin pour harcèlement moral envers toi. Tu risques d'être amené à témoigner. C'est ce que je voulais te dire.

- Mais ... pourquoi ? Pourquoi Narcissa veut faire ça ?

- Parce qu'elle pense, à juste titre, qu'aucun enfant ne devrait subir ce que tu as subi.

- Oui mais alors mon dossier va être ressorti et je ne serais pas crédible du tout. Et puis tout le monde va savoir pour mon orientation … sexuelle … et je vais devoir encore partir, murmura douloureusement Kerrian.

- Oui et non. Parce que crois-moi, je ferais tout pour que tu sois protégé de tout ça. Cette affaire sera réglée en huit clos et on s'arrangera pour filtrer ce que les médias diffuseront. S'il le faut, je me ferais moi-même ton avocat, même si côté législatif, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit correct, vu que c'est ma femme la plaignante. Mais nous allons nous préparer et tout ira bien.

- Mais pourquoi fait-elle ça ? Pourquoi à moi ?

- Parce que tu es mineur et que justement, tu mérites que pour la première fois, un adulte prenne en main ta défense et ta protection.

- Merci, chuchota Kerrian complètement perturbé.

- De rien. Si tout se passe bien, ton retour au foyer cet été sera bien différent de ce qu'il a été jusqu'à présent.

- J'espère juste que ce ne sera pas pire ...

Lucius serra sa main sur son épaule tout en se promettant de faire ce qu'il fallait pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Et pendant que Kerrian se remettait doucement de cette nouvelle avec une bonne tasse de chocolat, dans le bureau de Severus, Harry venait enfin de reprendre le dessus de ses émotions. Il avait un vrai père maintenant. Même si dans son cœur il en avait déjà un depuis quelques années et qu'au fond de lui il ne voulait pas oublier James et Lily, ce petit bout de papier faisait de lui un garçon comblé. Et en prime, il allait avoir une marraine avant la fin de la semaine ! Et s'il avait tout suivi, quelqu'un d'autre allait remplacer Sirius au rôle de parrain. Un père, une marraine et un nouveau parrain. Il avait le droit de dire que ce noël était le plus beau de tous ? Il finit par quitter les bras de son père et revenir s'asseoir sur sa chaise. Dans sa main, le précieux parchemin était un peu froissé.

- Tu digères bien ?

- Aussi bien que je peux, mais je pense que ce n'est pas une information qui me restera sur l'estomac, indiqua le jeune homme avait un sourire qui montrait combien il était heureux.

- Bien, parce que la suite ne va peut-être pas forcément te plaire. Et avant que tu me coupes une nouvelle fois la parole, j'aimerais te dire qui j'ai choisi pour être ton nouveau parrain. Il s'agit de Lucius Malfoy. C'est un homme très influent et personne ne s'aventurerait à le contredire pour te retirer de sa garde si je venais à ne plus pouvoir assumer mon rôle.

Ça, pour une nouvelle, c'était une sacrée nouvelle. Merlin, s'il acceptait, il serait le filleul du père de Draco. Quoi qu'il ait pu penser par le passé, il savait parfaitement que l'homme n'était pas à l'image de ce qu'il avait cru au début. Et la façon dont il protégeait Ioann prouvait qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Mais il était un Potter et il n'était pas certain que Lucius Malfoy soit partant pour être son protecteur de secours.

- Je sais que ce doit être difficile à encaisser, mais sache que la décision te revient. Si tu n'es pas d'accord, alors ce n'est pas grave, on trouvera quelqu'un d'autre.

- Remus ?

- J'aurais adoré, mais sa condition de loup-garou ne te garantirait malheureusement pas une bonne sécurité. Mais il y a d'autres possibilités.

- Mais même si je suis d'accord, Malfoy ne le sera jamais. Je suis Harry Potter.

- Techniquement, depuis que tu as signé pour l'adoption, tu es Harry James Potter-Black. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, mon nom n'apparaitra que sur les papiers officiels, le reste du temps tu seras toujours Harry Potter, le seul et l'unique. Quant à Lucius, il a déjà accepté d'être ton parrain. Quand je te dis que la décision finale t'appartient, c'est la stricte vérité.

- Oh ... c'est ... étonnant.

- Pas spécialement, sourit Sirius. Mais je ne veux pas que tu me répondes maintenant. Tu dois prendre le temps de la réflexion. Parles-en à Hermione et Ron si tu veux. Evite de trop diffuser l'affaire quand même.

- Non non, juste à Ron et Hermione ... et Neville ? Je peux ?

- Oui, je pense que ça serait une bonne chose à faire. Lui qui connaît Lucius te donnera un autre son de cloches.

Harry lui sourit en lui promettant de bien y réfléchir et de ne pas prendre sa décision à la légère. Pendant ce temps là, loin de Poudlard, Remus était en train de finir de préparer son rôti avant de le mettre au four. Cette année, son noël avait été des plus étranges. Habituellement il fêtait le réveillon avec Sirius et passait la journée du vingt cinq tranquillement chez lui avec un bon livre et une théière bien chaude. Contrairement à son ami, il n'avait plus de famille à visiter ce jour là et depuis bien longtemps. Pourtant, cette fois, il avait été convié à un repas. Il avait rejoint l'Animagus chez sa cousine et avait profité des fêtes avec les Tonks et les Malfoy.

Heureusement que ses relations avec Lucius étaient bien meilleures que par le passé car sinon le diner aurait été une vraie horreur. Mais tout s'était bien passé. Remus pouvait même avouer qu'il n'avait pas eu de si beau noël depuis ses années à Poudlard. Et la petite Moïra était vraiment une demoiselle adorable. Oh, pleine de vie, ça c'était une évidence. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, elle en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs à son père. Elle avait revêtu, le temps de la soirée, une belle robe rose qui aurait fait pleurer de jalousie n'importe quelle princesse de conte de fées. Et elle avait minaudé, séduit et envouté tous les convives. Après tout, étant la seule petite fille, elle n'avait aucun mal à attirer toute l'attention des adultes.

Elle avait adoré jouer avec Patmol avant qu'Andromeda ne fasse remarquer à Sirius que si elle trouvait ne serait-ce qu'un poil de chien dans un de ses plats, elle irait l'attacher à un piquet au fond du jardin. Lucius avait susurré qu'il se ferait une joie de le ligoter pour lui rendre la tâche plus simple. Ce qui avait fait rire tout le monde et faussement affolé un certain Auror qui avait alors utilisé des jeux plus traditionnels avec Moïra. Elle avait fini la soirée endormie sur un fauteuil avant que Lucius ne l'attrape avec une douceur qui reflétait tout son amour pour elle. Il l'avait gardé dans le cocon de ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent chez eux.

Mais Remus devait bien avouer qu'il avait connu un moment de grand stress au cours de la soirée. En fait, deux, s'il comptait bien. Le premier était de savoir qu'il allait passer du temps avec Nymphadora _et_ ses parents. Rien que cela, l'avait angoissé avant même qu'il n'arrive à destination. Puis tout s'était bien déroulé jusqu'à ce moment, avant d'entamer le dessert, où sa petite amie se décida à le présenter officiellement comme son compagnon. Comme dirait Sirius, il en avait eu de telles sueurs froides, qu'il n'avait pas dû garder un seul poil de sec.

La jeune femme, les joues rosies d'émotion, avait affronté les regards de ses parents avec volonté avant qu'Andromeda ne lui fasse remarquer que ce n'était pas trop tôt. Ted, un léger sourire aux lèvres, indiqua qu'ils avaient commencé à avoir des doutes depuis quelques semaines en entendant le nom du lycan revenir très souvent. Mais cela ne lui empêcha pas de le prévenir que s'il faisait du mal à sa fille, il se chargerait de lui faire comprendre sa façon de penser. Suite à ce nouveau coup d'angoisse pour Remus, la soirée s'était passée de façon excellente.

Cela avait été une grande surprise pour lui de découvrir que Nymphadora comptait l'officialiser. Ils en avaient vaguement parlé quelques fois mais la petite bulle que leur apportait le secret de leur relation était si douce, qu'ils n'avaient jamais concrétisé. Cette fois c'était fait et accepté. Remus pouvait même affirmer que les Malfoy devaient déjà être au courant car aucun d'eux n'avait paru surpris. Le regard de Lucius lui avait même également promis mille tortures s'il blessait la jeune femme.

Mais ce n'était pas son intention, bien au contraire. Il sortit de la cuisine pour laisser au rôti le temps de cuire et s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte pour la regarder. Dora était pelotonnée sur le canapé, le nez dans un livre visiblement passionnant. Elle avait enfilé un des pulls, trop grand pour elle, de Remus et s'y était calfeutrée. Une mèche de ses cheveux roses, tombait espièglement sur son nez, mais elle ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir. Ils étaient rentrés tous les deux après le repas et ne s'étaient couchés qu'après un grand débordement de tendresse. Ce matin, alors qu'ils flânaient au lit, ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait que la jeune femme abandonnerait son appartement pour venir s'installer chez lui. Maintenant que leur relation était connue, autant en profiter pour monter d'un cran dans leur couple.

Ils avaient prévu d'aller déménager chez elle le lendemain afin de se laisser une journée en amoureux. Remus ne put retenir un sourire en la regardant. Il s'était longuement demandé s'il ne faisait pas une bêtise en se lançant dans cette aventure avec une femme de douze ans sa cadette, mais ses doutes étaient envolés maintenant. Elle ne lui avait plus jamais parlé de passer la pleine lune avec lui. Au contraire, pour les deux dernières, elle s'était contenté de lui montrer son soutien, avant et après, en s'occupant de lui, en l'aidant à se soigner ou en lui préparant de bons petits plats. S'il avait eu besoin d'une preuve de son amour, celle-là dépassait toutes ses espérances.

Pour lui, elle avait accepté sa condition mais en prime, elle acceptait qu'il ait besoin d'être loin d'elle pour vivre correctement sa transformation. L'animal qui était en lui, s'était senti oppressé par ses demandes lors des mois passés. La potion Tue-Loup annihilait une très grosse part du loup et justement, Remus savait qu'il se sentait inférieur dans ces moments là. Lui qui était d'un naturel dominant, se retrouvait muselé et obligé de céder sa place à sa partie humaine. Les insistances de la jeune Auror avaient malmené un peu plus l'orgueil du canidé qui s'était senti humilié par une telle demande provenant d'une femelle. Puis elle avait changé d'avis, acceptant pleinement ce qu'il était et respectant ses besoins et ses envies.

Il s'approcha silencieusement d'elle et vint s'accroupir devant elle. Elle sursauta légèrement avant de relever son regard dans le sien et de lui sourire. Doucement, il attrapa son visage entre ses mains avant de tendrement l'embrasser. Oui, il l'aimait profondément. Et pour la première fois de toute sa vie, il se sentait en accord avec son loup sur ce plan. Quand il mit fin au baiser, il se redressa pour la décaler un peu avant de s'asseoir et de la caler dans ses bras. Puis il rattrapa le livre qu'il tint de façon à ce qu'ils puissent lire tous les deux. La veille, elle l'avait présenté officiellement à ses parents, le lendemain, ils emménageaient ensemble. Remus savait qu'un jour, il lui demanderait de l'épouser et que ce jour ne serait pas si lointain que ça. Mais pour l'instant, il préférait se laisser le temps d'apprendre à vivre ensemble. Même si pour lui c'était une évidence, car le loup avait reconnu Dora comme sa compagne.

o0o

_Samedi 31 Décembre 1994._

Cela ne faisait pas très longtemps que Milo était arrivé dans ce bar de nuit londonien. Il avait passé l'après midi avec ses deux loustics qui lui avaient raconté tout ce qu'ils avaient fait durant les trois jours qu'ils avaient passé au Manoir. Ils n'avaient en fait presque pas quitté Moïra de soixante douze heures. Et le Russe ne pouvait qu'imaginer le bonheur de la fillette d'avoir de nouveau son frère et son cousin à la maison. Il pouffa tout seul au souvenir d'un Ioann renfrogné qui lui avait dit qu'ils avaient joué au papa et à la maman et que c'était lui qui avait dû jouer le bébé. Draco lui avait alors ébouriffé les cheveux en lui disant qu'étant donné qu'il était le bébé de Severus, il pouvait bien aussi être le sien et celui de Moï. Très intelligemment, le petit Snape avait tiré la langue.

Il avait par contre rougi fortement lorsqu'il lui avait raconté que son père lui était tombé dessus pour avoir participé tout de même au bal. Il avait dû expliquer comment il avait fait son compte et en était ressorti avec une semaine d'étude intense lors des prochaines grandes vacances. Le journaliste n'avait pu que sourire à ses frasques. Après tout, il n'était pas le père, alors il pouvait se réjouir de ses bêtises, surtout quand elles étaient de cet ordre là. Draco avait alors soupiré en ajoutant que du coup, il était privé de balai pendant une semaine pour y avoir participé. Mais vu son regard, il n'était pas non plus trop désolé.

Les garçons avaient été tellement pleins de vie qu'il avait eu du mal à les quitter. Oh, pas qu'il avait un rendez-vous avec quiconque, mais il avait l'impression que s'il voulait reprendre sa vie en main, il fallait qu'il le fasse maintenant sous peine de rater le coche en s'encroutant sous la surveillance de ses infirmiers. Mais il savait déjà que le lendemain, une fois bien reposé et remis de sa nuit, il inviterait Ioann et Draco, ainsi que Neville et Kerrian à le rejoindre chez lui. Les avoir à ses côtés lui faisait un bien fou.

Il n'était pas idiot, il savait également que s'il se remettait bien et qu'il arrivait à peu près à gérer son semi-repos forcé, c'était parce qu'il était dans une école recelant de jeunes, frais et pimpants, qui lui remontaient le moral. Dès qu'il passait dans un couloir, il avait droit à des salutations chaleureuses et sincères, à des sourires et même certains se pressaient pour l'entendre raconter quelques anecdotes sur ses voyages. Ils en étaient friands. Surtout les frères Crivey.

Le petit bémol était qu'il avait sous les yeux ce qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir. Du moins ce qu'il avait toujours cru ne pas avoir. Parce qu'avec l'adoption de Moïra et leur action pour sortir Kerrian de son cercle vicieux, ainsi que le fait de se retrouver seul, l'avait fait longuement réfléchir. Il aimait Ioann et Severus, ce n'était pas un problème, mais il avait l'impression de s'incruster de plus en plus entre eux depuis qu'il était en convalescence. Et l'envie de se créer sa propre famille le travaillait de plus en plus.

Il se promit d'en parler avec son frère et avec Lucius plus tard, afin de commencer la nouvelle année avec une vraie bonne résolution. Mais pour l'instant, il avait juste l'intention de redevenir l'homme insouciant et célibataire qu'il n'avait plus été depuis bien des années. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à s'enivrer car de toute façon, il préférait éviter les interactions avec sa potion hebdomadaire et celle qu'il avait pris pour avoir de l'énergie de tenir toute la soirée. Mais il comptait bien danser jusqu'à pas d'heure et pourquoi pas se trouver un lit bien chaud pour finir la nuit de façon plus sportive.

Un petit sourire coquin grignota ses lèvres à cette pensée. De toute façon, s'il avait voulu une soirée tranquille, il ne serait pas venu dans ce bar de nuit gay. Son pantalon de cuir noir et son tee-shirt blanc moulant n'allaient certainement pas le contredire. Il s'était tout de même lancé un sort de glamour pour camoufler ses cicatrices. Il comptait s'envoyer en l'air et ce n'était pas en les exhibant qu'il y arriverait. Plus tard, lorsqu'il chercherait à se caser de nouveau, il jouerait plus franc jeu, mais là, pas question de compromettre un coup d'un soir.

Le serveur vient vers lui pour ramasser son verre vide et le lui remplacer par un cocktail qu'il n'avait pas commandé. Il leva un regard interrogatif et le jeune garçon lui indiqua un homme accoudé au bar qui leva son verre pour le saluer. Milo entendit juste le serveur lui dire qu'il s'appelait Alonzo avant qu'il ne reparte. S'il avait craint qu'à trente huit ans il puisse avoir perdu son charme, il était maintenant rassuré. Surtout que le fameux gars, ne devait pas en avoir plus de trente, ce n'était donc pas un vieux croulant en manque. Mais aussi beau que fut son visage, rien en lui ne provoquait des étincelles. Il se leva pour le rejoindre et le remercier de son cadeau ainsi que pour lui avouer qu'il n'était pas vraiment intéressé. Le jeune haussa juste les épaules soupirant un « dommage » avant de lui dire de tout de même garder son verre.

Milo accepta l'offre avant de retourner à sa place. La musique était entrainante mais il n'était pas encore chaud. Il avait besoin de se mettre dans le bain. Aussi il s'appuya contre le dossier, yeux fermés et se laissa porter par la musique. Le cocktail était bien alcoolisé et il sentait une légère euphorie le gagner. Très légère, mais après quatre mois sans avoir droit à une seule goute d'alcool, il avait un peu perdu l'habitude. Il sourit en sentant quelqu'un s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il avait décidément un bon sex-appeal pour cette fin d'année. Mais quand il souleva les paupières, son sourire se crispa. Non, il n'avait peut-être pas autant de chance que cela.

- Salut.

- Au revoir.

- Laisse moi juste ...

- Ecoute moi bien, Almeida, c'est ma première sortie depuis que j'ai été blessé et j'avais escompté qu'elle soit bonne, alors je ne sais pas par quel hasard tu te retrouves dans le même bar que moi sur toute la quantité qu'il y a à Londres, mais mets les voiles.

- Ce bar a toujours été dans tes préférés. J'ai supposé que si ton état le permettait et après avoir passé noël en famille, tu viendrais ici pour la St Sylvestre. Ce n'était que spéculations mais je suis content d'avoir vu juste.

- Et moi j'aurais préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas.

- Milo, s'il te plait, laisse-moi seulement m'expliquer.

- Parce qu'il y a encore quelque chose à expliquer ? Tu ne crois pas que tu aurais pu le faire plus tôt ? C'est bien beau de revenir comme ça, mais c'est trop tard maintenant. Quand j'étais à Ste Mangouste, c'est là que j'aurais aimé te voir revenir vers moi. J'aurais accepté de t'écouter. J'aurais pu même céder et revenir avec toi si tu me l'avais demandé. Mais visiblement je n'étais pas assez important à ce moment là.

- Severus avait donné des ordres, je me suis fait jeter chaque jour que je suis passé et je l'ai fait tous les jours en espérant tromper sa vigilance. Lui-même m'a averti qu'il ne voulait pas me voir près de toi. Je suppose qu'il ne t'en a pas parlé. Je sais que j'ai des torts, mais personne ne m'a laissé le temps de m'expliquer.

- Je l'aurais fait. Bordel Henrique, le soir même, je suis venu chez toi. J'étais prêt à ramper devant toi mais toi tu étais parti. Tu avais déménagé depuis une semaine sans laisser tes coordonnées. Tu m'as largué en faisait ce qu'il fallait pour que je te foute la paix, alors ne viens pas te poser en victime.

- Je n'ai pas déménagé en pensant à une rupture mais à notre sécurité ! Sauf qu'une fois de plus on s'est engueulé et que j'ai été trop énervé pendant quelques jours pour accepter de revenir te voir. Ensuite avec la finale, on est entré dans un tourbillon qui ne m'a pas laissé le choix.

- Pour notre sécurité ? Tu comptes réellement te foutre de moi encore longtemps ?

- J'ai soutenu la famille Snape plusieurs fois à travers mes articles. Ça ne m'a pas apporté que des amis. J'avais un putain de Mangemort au train et il avait trouvé mon adresse. J'ai fait mes bagages en prenant bien soin qu'il me voit déménager afin de ne pas s'attaquer à Jess. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, mon collègue se serait certainement fait torturer voire tuer.

- Et pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu à la maison ?

- Parce que tu étais la cible des paparazzis et que tu tenais à ce que notre relation ne s'ébruite pas. Alors j'ai vidé mes économies pour acheter une baraque que j'ai fait mettre sous _Fidelitas_. Je voulais t'en parler et te proposer de reprendre la vie commune sous sa sécurité. Mais rien n'a fonctionné, on s'est disputé, les mots ont dépassé ma pensée et tout est parti en eau de boudin.

Milo referma les yeux douloureusement. Tout ça n'avait été qu'un immense gâchis, un immense malentendu. Mais il en avait souffert. Il avait été cruellement blessé et il ne pouvait pas tout effacer comme ça.

- Tu aurais dû m'expliquer _avant_. Tu aurais dû m'en parler, même si tu ne m'avais pas donné l'adresse de la maison tout de suite de façon à tout sécuriser avant, tu aurais dû me prévenir.

- Je sais et c'est ma plus grande erreur. Mais tu étais tellement à cran à cause de tes détracteurs que je n'ai pas osé en rajouter. Je sais maintenant que j'aurais dû m'y prendre autrement, mais je pensais réellement pouvoir venir arranger les choses après le mondial. Je n'avais pas prévu que tu sois grièvement blessé et que tu restes sous haute protection puis à Poudlard pour te remettre.

- Bien, je suis content qu'on ait mis ça au clair. Mais cela ne change rien. J'ai toujours cru que tu étais celui en qui j'avais le plus confiance et sur qui je pouvais me reposer en cas de besoin. Sauf que tu es celui qui m'a trahi le plus douloureusement. Tu aurais couché avec un autre gars dans notre lit que tu ne m'aurais pas fait plus de mal. En fait je me suis rendu compte que rien ne vaut la famille. Et c'est Severus qui a assuré le rôle de protecteur que je te donnais. J'ai mis du temps à m'en remettre et cela en plus de mes blessures physiques. J'ai tourné la page, Henrique. Je suis là pour me reprendre en main. Pour t'oublier définitivement dans les bras d'un autre et commencer une nouvelle vie en même temps que la nouvelle année. Je ne compte pas me relancer dans une relation à long terme, du moins avant quelques temps. Tu m'as bien appris le mal que ça pouvait faire. Mais j'ai d'autres projets de famille. Tu vois, je n'ai plus besoin de toi, tu arrives trop tard.

Henrique accusa le coup. Il savait qu'une fois qu'il pourrait l'approcher, il devrait déployer un monceau d'efforts pour lui faire comprendre sa position et pour lui montrer que malgré tout ce qu'il pensait, il l'aimait toujours. Il n'avait juste pas prévu que Milo ait fait le deuil de leur vie commune. Ce qui devait expliquer pourquoi il acceptait aussi bien tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Parce qu'il n'attendait plus rien de lui. Cela lui fit mal. Il le comprenait mais il ne put empêcher la douleur de se propager. Une forte colère envers Severus déferla en lui. S'il ne l'avait pas tenu éloigné, il aurait pu recoller les morceaux. Maintenant, comme celui qu'il aimait toujours venait de lui dire, c'était trop tard. Prenant une forte inspiration, il plongea son regard dans la salle devant lui. Il n'avait pas le courage de regarder le Russe et n'était pas certain de pouvoir garder sa dignité plus longtemps.

- Je comprends. J'ai été idiot de penser que peut-être on pourrait avoir une nouvelle chance. Il était évident que tu aurais tourné la page. Tu as toujours été quelqu'un de fort après tout. Sinon comment vont les enfants ? La petite Moïra se fait bien à se nouvelle famille ?

- Les garçons vont bien. La thérapie de Ioann se passe bien et il se libère de plus en plus de ce que Sergueï lui a fait endurer. Moï est une adorable poupée maligne comme un Malfoy. Lucius et Narcissa ne pouvaient trouver meilleure fille qu'elle et ne s'en cachent pas. Dora est amoureuse et cette fois c'est du sérieux. Tu vois, la vie suit son cours.

- C'est bien. J'ai vu que professionnellement tu prenais de la côte depuis que tu couvrais le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. D'ailleurs ces articles font partis des meilleurs que tu ais écrits.

- Merci. Tout se passe bien et en prime je peux faire la nique à Skeeter. Donc tout est bon pour moi.

- C'est bien. Bon et bien je ne vais pas m'imposer plus longtemps. Tu avais des choses de prévues et je n'en fais pas parti. Je te remercie d'avoir accepté de m'écouter et je te demande une nouvelle fois pardon de ce que j'ai fait. Je te souhaite d'être heureux. Réellement.

Milo le regarda partir prestement. Même fuir. Il n'était pas idiot, il avait bien ressenti que ce qu'il lui avait dit l'avait blessé, mais lui aussi, il lui avait fait du mal quelques mois plus tôt. Il avait pensé que le jour où il se retrouverait face à lui, il l'ignorerait, l'insulterait ou lui jetterait son bonheur à la figure. Il n'avait pas pensé que Henrique pouvait lui aussi souffrir de la situation. Comment aurait-il pu le penser alors que c'était lui qui était parti après l'avoir largué ? Et là, le Russe ne savait plus quoi penser. Il lui avait dit la vérité quand il avait parlé de tourner la page. Mais là, il se sentait totalement remué car malgré tout, son amour pour lui n'était pas totalement éteint comme il avait espéré.

Son regard tomba dans son cocktail qu'il avait à peine touché. Il faudrait qu'il en parle à quelqu'un pour pouvoir faire la part des choses. Severus l'avait protégé et défendu, mais il lui avait également caché que son ex était venu le voir à Ste Mangouste. Il comprenait son point de vue. Après tout, il était persuadé que si les rôles avaient été échangés, il aurait fait la même chose pour son petit frère. Mais maintenant, un brin d'amertume l'envahissait car tout aurait pu être différent. Il décida qu'il irait parler de tout cela avec Poppy dès que possible. Et lorsqu'il releva le regard pour balayer la salle, il faillit rentrer directement au Château et oublier sa soirée.

Mais il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Tourner la page commençait par laisser le passé de côté. Il plissa des yeux avant de trouver l'homme qu'il cherchait. Il n'était pas son style, mais il lui avait clairement fait comprendre que l'inverse était de mise. Il se leva et s'approcha de cet homme, cet Alonzo.

- Finalement, je pense que tu me plais assez pour qu'on passe la soirée ensemble. Tu danses ?


	80. Oeuf

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen, Connors, Moïra et Kerrian.

Béta : BettyMars

Bonjour à tous ! Bon le chapitre précédent semble vous avoir plu une nouvelle fois, tant mieux :). Il y avait pas mal d'émotion mais on va dire que c'est l'effet Noël ) Aujourd'hui, comme l'indique le titre, on va retrouver un peu le Tournoi … mais hélas … Ça n'est pas la seul chose qui va se passer ET oui, la bulle douceur est finie, les choses sérieuse reprennent lol

Petite Info : approchant doucement mais surement de la fin, je me suis mise à relire les premiers chapitres de ce tome deux pour vérifier que tout était bon. Et en plus des fautes, j'ai trouvé une incohérence (certes elle n'est pas petite, mais elle est passée inaperçue donc ça va)… aussi, je tenais juste à vous prévenir que lundi, j'ai reposter les chapitres 1 à 23 dans leur version corrigée… je ferais de même pour les chapitres suivants au fur et à mesure de la relecture.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous souhaite une bonne journée et à mercredi prochain.

* * *

Phrase défi : Arthur qui parle d'aspiratueur.

* * *

**Chapitre 79 : Œuf.**

_Lundi 2 Janvier 1995._

Les vacances étaient finies et beaucoup de mines d'élèves avaient affiché une certaine morosité lors du petit déjeuner. Ioann était de ceux-là. Il avait passé de bonnes vacances avec ses amis, puis il s'était amusé lors du bal et les quelques jours chez son oncle et sa tante l'avaient largement ressourcé. Le retour s'était passé de façon assez correct puisqu'il avait largement profité de son parrain. Même le sermon que son père lui avait servi pour avoir profité en douce de la soirée de noël, doublé d'une punition effective pendant l'été suivant, n'avait pas réussi à entacher sa bonne humeur. Par contre, un petit incident survenu la veille avait considérablement mis son moral en berne. Alors qu'il avait décidé de passer voir Hagrid, il avait été interpelé par Ombrage. Il n'avait pas dit un mot, avait serré les dents alors qu'elle l'accusait d'avoir usé de son statut de fils de professeur pour demander à quitter illégalement le collège. Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui répondre qu'il n'avait rien demandé et que c'était son père qui avait organisé cette surprise, mais cela aurait aggravé son cas. Il avait subi son courroux en frissonnant quand elle lui avait collé quatre soirs de retenue pour avoir outrepassé ses droits.

A la table des Gryffondor, Harry était dans un état d'esprit bien différent. En fait, il n'était pas encore redescendu du nuage sur lequel il flottait depuis son adoption. Ron s'était d'ailleurs un peu moqué de lui, juste un peu car il avait compris l'importance que ça avait pour lui, et lui avait fait remarquer que la seule chose qui changeait pour lui par rapport à avant c'était que son nom s'était rallongé. Hermione avait tenté de le faire revenir sur terre en le forçant à étudier et s'était même amusée à lui raconter n'importe quoi jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par la regarder, étonné, en lui demandant de répéter ce qu'elle venait de dire. Oui Harry était comme déconnecté de la vie. Et ce fut encore pire quand Andromeda devint officiellement sa marraine. Il avait maintenant un père et une marraine. Et bientôt il aurait un parrain.

Il avait fini par accepter de voir Lucius Malfoy assumer ce rôle pour lui. Il en avait parlé avec ses deux meilleurs amis, bien sûr, mais il avait surtout eu une longue discussion avec Neville, un soir, bien à l'abri des teintures de son lit. Son camarade lui avait alors expliqué ce qu'il pensait de Lucius et que malgré son air hautain et méprisant, il était quelqu'un de bien. Ils avaient parlé toute la nuit. Et de confidences en confidences, Harry avait appris que les parents de Neville avaient été torturés jusqu'à en perdre la raison. Le Champion avait alors compris pourquoi il redoutait tant les _Doloris_. Ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait subi, mais sa vie avait été chamboulée à cause de cela.

Mais ce fut d'entendre son camarade avouer qu'il considérait Snape comme une vraie figure parentale qui finit de le décider. Si son ami pensait à leur professeur de cette façon, il pouvait bien laisser Malfoy être son nouveau parrain. Il avait alors envoyé Coq à son père pour lui faire part de sa décision. Il ne savait pas encore quand ni comment la cérémonie aurait lieu, mais les faits étaient là, il allait avoir Lucius Malfoy en nouveau parrain. Pourtant, lorsqu'il arriva en cours de Potions, ce lundi matin là, son humeur chuta considérablement. L'air maussade du professeur n'était pas du tout engageant mais quand il commença la leçon en leur indiquant Ombrage, assise dans un coin sombre, ce fut de trop. Merlin, il ne pouvait plus la voir cette bonne femme. Il était persuadé qu'elle allait chercher le plus petit prétexte pour l'épingler de nouveau.

Le cours débuta réellement lorsque Snape afficha la recette de la potion du jour au tableau. Pendant une bonne demi-heure, Ombrage resta sur son siège à prendre des notes alors que le professeur passait dans les rangs pour vérifier l'avancement de leurs travaux. Il reprit Crabbe qui avait failli se tromper d'ingrédient avant de soupirer en voyant que la mixture de Seamus ne prenait pas du tout le bon cheminement. Il jeta à peine un regard à la potion parfaite de Draco pour mieux féliciter son voisin. Neville rosit sans pour autant se déconcentrer. Pansy récupéra un devoir supplémentaire pour avoir laisser son chaudron déborder en restant les yeux, plein de colère, fixés sur le blond. Severus venait de finir son tour de salle quand la femme en robe à fleur s'avança en toussotant légèrement.

- Hum hum, j'ai rarement vu une classe aussi studieuse. On peut dire que vous savez tenir vos élèves.

- Nous ne sommes pas en cours de tricot. Il faut de la rigueur pour parfaire une potion.

- Et puis vous avez l'habitude d'intimider les autres maintenant. Après des âmes innocentes, s'en prendre à des élèves était une façon facile de garder la main. Depuis combien de temps exercez vous maintenant ?

- Je dirais que ça dépend du point de vue, s'agaça Severus au sous-entendu sur son passé de Mangemort.

- Comment cela ? Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué de me dire quand vous avez commencé l'enseignement !

- J'ai été engagé par Albus pour la rentrée de Septembre 1981.

- Cela fait donc treize ans et demi. Vous voyez ce n'est pas beaucoup plus compliqué que cela.

- Comment dois-je alors compter l'année où Horace Slughorn m'a remplacé pendant que je ne m'occupais qu'à quart temps d'une classe de perfectionnement ?

- Comment cela ? Ce système est inadmissible.

- Il s'agissait de l'année où j'ai récupéré mon fils. Je ne vais pas vous raconter le détail étant donné que notre vie privé a largement fait les gros titres de la presse. Vous comprendrez donc que j'ai préféré m'occuper de lui que de classes exaspérantes. Donc est-ce qu'on compte treize ans et demi ou douze trois quart ?

- Cela n'a pas d'importance, renifla Dolores. Je crois que vous avez d'abord postulé pour le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, n'est-ce pas ?

- Effectivement.

- Sans succès, n'est-il pas ?

- Cela me semble parfaitement évident.

- Et d'année en année, vous repostulez en vain, je crois.

- Oui ... oui vous croyez et non ce n'est pas le cas.

- Comment cela ? Pourtant c'est ce qu'il se dit depuis des années !

- L'ex-Auror et très regretté professeur Carter, ricana doucement Severus, paix à son âme, avait largement fait circuler l'information que si je le regardais avec mépris c'était parce que je voulais son poste. Ce qui était une totale ineptie, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas le voir.

- Ridicule !

- Oui, je trouve aussi, mais que voulez-vous, certains s'amusent à lancer des rumeurs et d'autres sont assez naïfs pour y croire, tel est notre monde.

Ombrage le regarda en plissant les yeux, rouge de fureur alors que les élèves avaient totalement arrêté de travailler. Harry souriait légèrement en coin, s'il continuait ainsi, le professeur Snape allait devenir son idole d'ici la fin de l'heure.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi votre fils est si insolent. Avec un père comme vous, il ne faut plus s'en étonner.

- Mon fils ? Insolent ? Vous êtes une sacrée marrante, Madame Ombrage, mais vous devriez arrêter les produits illicites. Il serait dommage que vous finissiez comme Carter, fauché par un sort alors que vous seriez sous hallucinatoires.

- Comment osez-vous me parler de cette façon ?

- Je vous demanderais de baissez d'un ton, vous êtes dans une salle de cours et vous perturbez la concentration des élèves. Si votre pseudo inspection est finie, je ne vous retiens pas, sinon je vous prierais de ne pas parler de mon fils alors que le but de votre visite est professionnel. Quant à vous, au travail !

Dolores écumait de rage. Elle griffonna quelque chose sur son calepin de façon si énergique que la plume accrocha et déchira le parchemin à plusieurs endroits. Elle finit par se diriger vers la porte. Mais avant de sortir, elle se retourna vers le professeur et lui lança un regard très noir.

- Ne vous réjouissez pas trop, professeur Snape, je pense que nous n'en resterons pas là. Albus a eu tort d'engager un Mangemort dans son école.

- Personnellement, je ne vous pense pas assez bien placée pour juger les actes de notre directeur. Mais j'attendrais votre prochaine visite, Dolores, soyez-en sûre.

La voix de Severus aurait pu geler les flammes de l'enfer tant elle était froide. Les élèves frissonnèrent tous à cette confrontation avant de se remettre illico presto à leur potion pour éviter de se récupérer retenue et points en moins. Mais Harry ne put que se dire que Bonbon Rose allait très certainement faire payer l'affront à Ioann lors de ses retenues de la semaine. Après tout, elle en avait déjà après lui alors avec cette altercation, sa situation risquait d'être pire. Il se promit d'essayer de récupérer une solution d'essence de Murlap afin de la faire passer discrètement à son jeune camarade. Il y avait peu de chance qu'il aille en demander lui-même, ni même qu'il y pense tant cela semblait le perturber.

o0o

_Mardi 3 janvier 1995._

C'était le deuxième jour après la rentrée et Minerva se fit la remarque que la situation allait finir par s'envenimer sous peu. Elle avait largement entendu Ombrage parler de son accrochage avec Severus et avait réussi à tirer les vers du nez de celui-ci pour en conclure qu'il était relativement remonté contre elle. Sans compter que la nouvelle punition de Ioann, pour un motif tenu secret, n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Mais là, les vacances avaient beau juste s'achever, à son humble avis, soit Dolores soit son ami devrait y repartir, sinon ulcère et tentatives de meurtre allaient être d'actualité. Et pour cause. Ce matin là, lorsque la Gazette du Sorcier était arrivée, tout le monde avait pu voir les gros titres avec une pointe d'angoisse.

Severus l'avait lu avec attention avant de mettre le journal de côté pour se servir une troisième tasse de thé. Ce n'était sûrement pas la meilleure chose à faire pour calme ses nerfs mais il avait besoin de se reprendre s'il ne voulait pas empaler celle qui se pavanait en lui lançant des regards en coin.

_**Poudlard, foyer pour Mangemorts affolés ? Albus a-t-il réellement toute sa raison ?**_

_Chers lecteurs, sachez qu'à l'heure où je vous écris ces lignes, je sais de source sûre que notre belle école de Magie n'est pas uniquement agitée par le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Effectivement, il est de notoriété publique qu'Albus Dumbledore avait offert le poste de professeur de potions, certainement par pitié, à un Mangemort repenti et effrayé de ce que son maître pourrait lui faire. (Toute la biographie et les heures du procès de Severus Snape en pages 2 et 3). C'était une idée somme toute discutable que de mettre la vie d'élèves innocents et sans défense entre les mains d'un assassin. Mais quand il se permet de recevoir un deuxième Mangemort entre ses murs, j'en viens à me demander si le directeur n'est pas devenu trop vieux et sénile pour diriger Poudlard. En effet, pour ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant, Igor Karkaroff, le directeur de l'école de Durmstrang n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un Mangemort, qui n'avait dû sa libération qu'à certaines conditions et grâce à un accord avec le Ministère. Il avait d'ailleurs lâchement accusé ses camarades dont Severus Snape. (Les minutes du procès et biographie de Karkaroff en page 4)_

_Sauf que ces Mages Noirs complotent. Ils manigancent et discutent du retour possible de Vous-Savez-Qui. Comme si c'était possible. Après tout, le jeune Harry Potter (histoire complète pages 5 et 6) nous en a définitivement débarrassé il y a quelques années. Après l'attaque qu'il y a eu cet été, qui peut nous certifier que les Mangemorts, soi-disant en laisse, ne sont pas en train de créer un mouvement de panique parmi les élèves, afin que le reste de la population suive leur route ? Ou alors parlent-il du réveil de leur marque uniquement pour se donner de l'importance alors qu'ils tremblent de peur dans leurs robes élégantes ? ... _

Severus n'en avait pas lu davantage. Ce ramassis d'idioties, une nouvelle fois publié par cette peste de Skeeter, était plus décousu que le fond de pantalon d'un clown et pourtant il était certain qu'une foule de personnes allait lui vouer un culte. Merlin qu'il pouvait la haïr cette femme. Elle et l'autre crapaud du Ministère, toutes les deux bonnes à enfermer dans un cachot afin d'amuser Rusard de temps en temps. Mais là dedans, il y avait tout de même quelque chose d'étrange. Comment avait-elle pu être au courant d'une conversation qui n'avait pourtant eu aucun témoin ? « Les Robes élégantes » étaient certainement celles du bal où Skeeter n'avait pas été invitée. Il avisa le visage blême de Karkaroff et celui rieur d'Ombrage. Autant l'homme semblait réellement craindre les répercutions que cet article allait avoir, autant la deuxième jubilait. Cette garce était de mèche avec la journaliste sur cette affaire là. Il en était sûr. Après tout, la coïncidence était bien trop grande pour être innocente.

Un peu plus loin, Milo et Minerva étaient en train de discuter de ce nouveau coup de la journaliste. Comment pouvait-elle encore écrire de telles choses après tout ce qu'elle et son rédacteur avaient écopé ? Le Russe avait réussi à l'oublier depuis les vacances. Et même s'il s'était réveillé au matin du 1er janvier, content d'avoir passer une très bonne soirée, ses problèmes personnels étaient rapidement revenus et il en avait complètement oublié cette journaliste véreuse. Il allait devoir se reprendre et vite, afin de s'occuper d'elle. Il avait passé deux jours à repenser à sa rencontre avec Henrique. Quoi qu'il en ait dit et quoi qu'il ait fait ensuite, cela l'avait chamboulé. Il faudrait qu'il parle à Poppy et si elle pouvait lui accorder un peu de temps le soir même, cela serait le mieux.

Autour des tables, les élèves étaient partagés. Il y avait ceux qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de jeter des regards à Karkaroff. Après tout, si la génération de leurs parents était au courant pour son histoire, les jeunes venaient de découvrir son passé sombre. Enfin sauf un certain Trio d'Or qui avait là la confirmation de ce que Tonks leur avait dit. Et puis il y avait ceux qui estimaient que Skeeter était une garce et qu'une fois de plus, elle ne semblait pas pouvoir faire autrement que de s'attaquer à Snape pour faire des scoops. Ioann restait digne, après tout, ses amis et les autres élèves depuis la seconde année, étaient déjà au courant d'une bonne partie du côté Mangemort de son père. Mais les regards des plus jeunes et des élèves des autres écoles étaient assez lourds à supporter. Bien que les garçons de Durmstrang ne semblaient guère disposés à le fixer alors qu'eux-mêmes étaient concernés de part leur directeur. Draco s'inquiétait un peu. Cette histoire de marque qui se réveillait n'était pas pour le rassurer. Après tout, son père portait également ce tatouage immonde sur son bras. Il ne savait pas comment elle fonctionnait ni si on pouvait lui faire du mal à distance.

Albus finit par se lever et faire taire les conversations. Il fit remarquer que le passé des deux hommes incriminés n'était pas un secret et que leur position avait été clairement définie depuis quelques années. Il demanda ensuite aux élèves de ne pas prêter importance à cet article, avant de les mettre en garde sur la naïveté de croire tout ce que la presse déclarait. Il démentit la certitude des sources, rappelant que Rita avait déjà été condamnée pour diffamation. Après tout, même si cette conversation avait eu lieu, la journaliste n'avait aucun moyen d'en vérifier la véridicité. Cet article était donc susceptible de la faire recondamner.

Cette mise au point effectuée, le directeur renvoya les élèves à leurs activités imminentes : leurs cours. Ce que Draco et ses camarades firent avec autant d'envie que d'aller se pendre. Effectivement, ils avaient cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Après un tel article, ça n'allait pas être un amusement du tout ...

o0o

_Mardi 17 Janvier 1995._

Poppy soupira. Les jumeaux Weasley, très certainement aidés par Ioann et Draco, avaient offert à bon nombre de leurs camarades des bonbons étranges qui avaient eu des résultats fatigants. Elle avait dû soigner des tentacules, des groins, des pustules, des furoncles et tout un tas de joyeusetés qui n'étaient pas prévu à l'origine. Evidement, les jumeaux avaient été punis et Rusard allait avoir de l'aide pour l'entretien du château pendant presque un mois. Punition un petit peu plus adaptée pour George afin de lui laisser le temps de se préparer pour la Seconde Tâche. Et cette fois, malgré tout son enthousiasme, Ombrage n'avait pu aller à l'encontre des décisions d'Albus.

C'était une bonne chose car, comme tout le reste de l'équipe enseignante, elle trouvait que cette femme devenait un peu trop encombrante et impliquée dans les affaires de l'école. Mais là n'était pas la question. L'infirmière finit de passer l'onguent sur le flan de la jeune Poufsouffle qu'elle soignait. La pauvre enfant, d'un an plus jeune que Ioann, s'était vu affublée d'un troisième bras. Poppy avait dû « l'amputer » avant de cicatriser la plaie de façon à ce qu'aucune marque ne reste affichée dans sa chair. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à soulager les muscles qui avaient été traumatisés autant par la pousse d'un nouveau membre que par sa perte. Quand elle eut fini, elle remonta la couverture sur sa patiente et lui ordonna de se reposer jusqu'au repas. Ce qui lui laissait encore deux bonnes heures.

Elle fit le tour des lits afin de vérifier que tout allait bien avant de revenir dans son bureau pour noter tout ce qu'elle avait fait sur les dossiers de tous les élèves qu'elle avait examinés depuis une heure. Elle devait faire vite car Severus devait venir la rejoindre sous peu. Et elle avait eu raison de se presser car son ami arriva bien plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. Elle finit ce qu'elle avait commencé avant de lui porter attention. Ce qui eut le mérite d'agacer le professeur.

- Pourquoi donc m'avoir fait venir si c'était pour me faire attendre ?

- Je vous avais demandé de passer me rejoindre entre votre dernier cours et le souper. Je n'ai donné aucune heure précise et j'avais des choses à finir avant de vous parler.

- La prochaine fois, je viendrais juste cinq minutes avant de devoir rejoindre la Grande Salle, cela devrait suffire n'est-ce pas ?

- Mauvaise journée ?

- Deux longues heures de cours avec Dennis Crivey. Résultat : un chaudron explosé, des ingrédients perdus et une migraine carabinée.

- Le pauvre, sourit Poppy. Il n'est pas méchant, c'est un bon garçon au fond.

- Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais s'il pouvait sortir de son fond de temps en temps pour revenir à la surface, ça serait une bonne chose. Mais passons. De quoi vouliez-vous parler ?

- De Milo.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'inquiéta immédiatement Severus. Un problème avec sa santé ?

- Non, physiquement il va aussi bien que son état le lui permette. Nous avons commencé la rééducation respiratoire afin de pouvoir enchainer sur la sportive. Il n'est pas très patient mais ça viendra. Il sait que c'est important et derrière ses idioties, je sais qu'il travaille correctement. C'est plutôt moralement qu'il ne va pas au mieux.

- Je sais. Il est un homme d'action et de terrain. Malgré la faune enfantine plus qu'accaparante pour son esprit, il n'est pas dans son élément ici.

- C'est effectivement un des soucis. Il se rattache au Tournoi et à sa mission mais entre les épreuves, le climat est trop calme pour lui. Même s'il n'est pas assez rétabli pour reprendre sa vie d'avant, ça le pèse. Mais ce n'est pas de ce que je voulais vous parler.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre qui ne va pas ?

- Henrique.

- Oh lui, cracha Severus avec agacement, je pensais que Milo s'était finalement fait une raison depuis son départ et avait recommencé une nouvelle vie. Après tout, c'est bien pour cela qu'il a fait sa première sortie dans une boite de nuit.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais ils se sont rencontrés ce soir là, et Henrique lui a expliqué les vraies raisons de son départ. Severus, il n'a pas fait ses bagages dans le but de le quitter mais de reprendre la vie commune. Non, laissez-moi finir. On a tous tiré des conclusions trop hâtives. Milo est venu m'en parler car il aime toujours son homme et que savoir cela l'a complètement perturbé.

- Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu me voir ?

- Peut-être parce que quand on parle de Henrique, vous avez tendance à vous braquer. Et qu'il avait justement besoin d'une oreille attentive.

Severus se renfrogna. Comment pouvait-elle lui reprocher de vouloir défendre les intérêts de sa famille ? Mais la façon dont Poppy le regardait et lui parlait lui indiquait qu'il ferait mieux de l'écouter jusqu'au bout. Aussi il soupira d'agacement avant de lui demander de poursuivre. S'il devait aider son frère et le soutenir, alors il devait tout savoir.

o0o

Pendant ce temps là, Sirius profitait d'une journée de repos. Il avait passé un week-end sur le terrain à guetter un petit groupe de Mangemorts. Il avait fini par mettre la main dessus et à les arrêter mais il lui avait fallu trois jours de traque pour cela. Finalement, il s'était avéré que leur chef était un jeune débutant qui gardait ses hommes sous _Imperium_. Ceux-ci avaient été emmenés à Ste Mangouste où ils seraient examinés et soignés avant d'être mis sous la protection du Ministère. Leur famille avait été prévenue et un vaste projet de défense des victimes des Mangemorts étaient en cours. Mais il n'était pas encore au point et seul un regroupement de ces familles dans un bâtiment sous surveillance d'Aurors était possible. Sirius espérait grandement que les grands pontes allaient trouver un programme satisfaisant car il n'aimait pas qu'on joue avec la sécurité des victimes.

Pour l'instant, il avait gagné deux jours de repos. Et il l'avait commencé la veille, quand en croisant Arthur dans l'Atrium du Ministère, celui-ci l'avait invité à souper au Terrier. Il avait d'abord objecté qu'il ne pouvait pas s'incruster ainsi à moins d'une heure du repas. Mais le roux avait démonté ses arguments en lui signalant qu'en période scolaire la maison était vide et qu'en hiver, sa femme avait tendance à déprimer légèrement. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de soupirer, faussement résigné, que si c'était pour aider Molly à ne pas sombrer, il était partant pour avaler tous les bons petits plats qu'elle lui proposerait. Il aimait beaucoup cette famille. Ils ne roulaient pas sur l'or et bien que leurs trois fils ainés soient dans la vie active, les fins de mois n'étaient pas toujours très faciles. Mais leur grande richesse provenait de leur grand cœur.

Ils étaient toujours prêts à aider leur prochain, même si pour cela, il fallait qu'ils sacrifient une part de leur bien-être. Et ils le faisaient toujours avec plaisir. Aussi quand Sirius s'était retrouvé dans l'étreinte affectueuse de Molly, il la lui avait rendue avec sincérité, comme à chaque fois. Arthur et lui s'étaient installés ensuite à table, sous l'injonction autoritaire de la mère de famille, et avaient siroté un fond de Whisky-pur-feu pendant qu'elle s'attelait à la cuisine. Percy n'était rentré que très tard dans la nuit. Depuis l'article de Skeeter, le bureau de Croupton recevait très régulièrement des hiboux de familles affolées qui demandaient s'il était prudent de continuer le Tournoi avec deux Mangemorts dans les murs.

Aussi, ils avaient passé la soirée entre adultes, se lamentant parfois de l'absence de leurs rejetons, échangeant des nouvelles des ainés et évitant au maximum de parler travail. Quand Molly s'était éclipsée pour préparer le dessert, Arthur n'avait pu retenir son excitation et avait entrainé Sirius dans son appentis. Là il avait sorti le nouveau matériel Moldu qu'il avait récupéré afin de le modifier avant en faire profiter sa femme. Il savait que si elle tombait dessus, elle lui passerait un savon mais il espérait avoir le temps de l'adapter pour qu'il fonctionne au Terrier avant cela. C'était une machine qui devait absorber la poussière sans la rejeter plus loin. Sirius l'avait longuement écouté lui parler du fonctionnement de cet _Aspiratueur,_ comme Arthur l'avait nommé, en se disant qu'effectivement, cela pourrait soulager un peu Molly dans ses tâches quotidiennes. Bien que l'occupation lui permettait d'oublier l'absence de ses enfants.

Au souvenir de son ami cachant rapidement sa trouvaille alors que Molly venait les chercher fermement pour finir le repas, Sirius ne put que sourire. Arthur ressemblait réellement à un petit garçon devant sa femme. Mais le regard tendre qu'elle lui lança après avoir jeté un œil désapprobateur à la remise, lui indiqua que non seulement elle avait compris ce qu'il manigançait, mais aussi tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait. C'était beau, de voir deux personnes s'aimer autant après tant d'années et d'enfants. Après tout, il était bien connu que les enfants, en plus d'être l'aboutissement d'un couple, étaient également un obstacle à ce dit couple ... les moments intimes étant diminués à chaque nouvel enfant agrandissant la famille.

Sirius se reconcentra sur son occupation actuelle. Après une bonne grasse matinée, il avait mis à profit ce repos exceptionnel pour ranger le grenier. La maison n'était pas très grande mais comme ils n'étaient que deux à y vivre, cela leur suffisait. Et ce n'était pas la venue épisodique de Remus qui gênait beaucoup. Depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé, ils s'étaient contentés de déposer dans les combles ce dont ils n'avaient plus besoin sans se poser de question. Mais Sirius avait dans l'idée d'aménager le grenier de façon à faire une grande chambre pour son fils en guise de cadeau d'adoption. Ainsi il aurait une certaine indépendance et lorsqu'il recevrait Ron, cela leur ferait un grand terrain de jeu rien que pour eux. C'était pour cela qu'il était en train de faire le tri dans les affaires qu'ils avaient stockées au fil des ans.

Il avait déjà fait une pile de vieilleries de ses propres affaires qu'il jetterait à l'occasion et une pile de ce qu'il apporterait au Square Grimmaurd. Après tout, même s'il n'aimait pas cette maison, c'était tout de même la sienne. Autant s'en servir au moins de débarras. Il y avait des choses qu'il garderait bien précieusement. Comme ses propres affaires d'écoles, regroupant ses souvenirs d'adolescent. Les souvenirs de James principalement et un peu de Lily. Il savait qu'il pourrait les apporter en sécurité à Gringotts, mais il avait besoin de les savoir à portée afin de se sentir rassuré quand il avait des coups de cafard.

Il sourit en ouvrant un carton et en sortant un petit pyjama rouge sur lequel un Vif d'or voletait. C'était plus une grenouillère d'ailleurs. C'était celle qu'il avait offert à Harry quand il était encore un petit bébé, pour son baptême. Il l'avait récupéré dans les affaires sauvées de Godric Hollow. Merlin que le temps passait vite. Il replia le vêtement avec attention avant de refermer le carton. Celui-là serait précieusement gardé. Un brin nostalgique, Sirius allait attraper le carton suivant quand un cri retentit un étage plus bas. Instinctivement il pressa le pas. Il savait que ce n'était pas un ennemi car la cheminée était paramétrée et le _Fidelitas_ était toujours actif autour de la maison. Mais par contre, le bureau des Aurors avait un accès privilégié en cas d'alertes. Quand il arriva dans le salon, il sentit ses poils se hérisser.

- Sandy ?

- Ramène tes fesses, il y a du roussi.

- Je suis de repos, trouve quelqu'un d'autre, répondit-il tout en n'y mettant pas beaucoup de conviction.

- Je sais, mais je ne t'aurais pas appelé si ce n'était pas grave.

- Ok, dégage le passage, j'arrive.

Il attrapa sa robe d'Auror et l'enfila rapidement avant de sauter dans la cheminée. Il arriva au bureau pour le trouver en ébullition. Ce devait réellement être important. Il avisa sa collègue en grande discussion avec Kingsley et Tonks. Il se dirigea vers eux afin d'en savoir un peu plus.

- Salut Sirius, j'espère que tu t'es bien reposé depuis hier car je ne suis pas sûr qu'on dorme avant demain soir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe King' ? Cap'tain n'a rien voulu me dire.

- Il y a eu une évasion massive à Azkaban.

- Si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle.

- C'est sérieux Siri, reprit Dora. On n'a pas encore les résultats définitif, Scrim' est sur place pour définir l'étendue de l'évasion, mais une chose est sûre, le quartier de haute sécurité a sauté.

- Donc les frères Lestrange, Dolohov et Rookwood au moins sont dans la nature, réfléchit Sirius. Pas bon ça. On sait comment c'est arrivé ?

- Ta cousine est suspectée d'avoir rallié les Détraqueurs à Voldemort, indiqua le noir, ainsi elle a eu ses entrées et a fait évader les autres. Mais pour l'instant, ce n'est que supposition.

- Celle-là, si je la croise, je lui colle un Avada entre les yeux, rouspéta Sandy. Je la haïe cette bonne femme.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit elle qui soit derrière ça, réfléchit Sirius avant d'ajouter devant l'air étonné de ses collègues. J'ai un peu mandaté mon elfe de maison pour garder un œil sur elle. Il ne peut pas la surveiller tout le temps mais il la guette au mieux. S'il avait entendu parler de quoi que ce soit, il m'aurait prévenu.

- Tu travailles en douce dans notre dos ? Depuis quand tu fais ça ?

- Depuis le fiasco de Chester, cap'taine Sandy. Je me suis dit que si j'arrivais à avoir quelques infos en douce, même de façon peu légale, ça pourrait toujours aider.

- Tu aurais pu nous en faire part, fit remarquer King. Enfin si tu élimines Bella, alors qui ?

- Macnair n'est pas assez diplomate, j'ai du mal à imaginer les Carrow en médiateur. Mais avec leurs nouvelles recrues, s'il y en a une avec une grande gueule et un peu d'assurance, il peut très bien avoir réussi ce tour de force.

Ils réfléchirent quelques instants alors que leurs collègues continuaient de spéculer autour d'eux. Tonks repensait à ce que Sirius avait dit à propos de son elfe. Elle sentait qu'il n'avait pas fait ça pour le boulot mais pour la fameuse mission qu'Albus lui avait donné. Elle savait que Remus en faisait parti et que c'était pour cela qu'il avait été en Albanie durant l'été. Et après en avoir parlé à sa tante, elle avait également appris que Lucius tentait d'en apprendre plus sur un objet qui aurait été confié à Bellatrix. Mangemort que Remus avait croisé en Albanie. Et que Sirius surveillait. Elle était peut-être maladroite mais pas idiote. Il y avait quelque chose qui se tramait là-dessous.

Puis Scrimgeour arriva, l'air sombre et peu avenant. Il leur expliqua ce qu'il avait constaté. Un bon nombre des prisonniers étaient toujours présents. Seuls les quartiers de haute et moyenne sécurité avaient été attaqués. La liste des évadés laissa un goût amer dans les bouches de tous les Aurors. En plus de ceux indiqués par Sirius, huit autres Mangemorts de la première guerre s'étaient évadés, dont Pettigrew, Nott, Crabbe et Goyle, ainsi que Avery. Toute la crème des plus pourris étaient de nouveau dans la nature. Ça ne sentait pas bon tout ça, pensa Kingsley en avisant le regard sombre et la mâchoire crispée de Sirius à la mention de son ancien ami. Il allait falloir l'avoir à l'œil pour lui éviter les bavures si jamais sa route croisait celle de Peter.

o0o

_Vendredi 20 Janvier 1995._

La journée du mercredi n'avait pas été joyeuse. Si Sirius, tout comme ses collègues, avaient eu à durement travailler, à Poudlard, l'ambiance n'était pas aussi détendue qu'elle l'aurait dû. Dans la Gazette, Rita avait une nouvelle fois utilisé sa plume acérée pour critiquer cette évasion incroyable. Mais comme les autres journaux s'accordaient pour relater les mêmes faits, personne n'osait croire à un mensonge et ce n'était pas pour les rassurer. Si beaucoup d'élèves s'inquiétaient de ce que cela voulait dire, Théodore était partagé. D'un côté, son père était libre et si jamais il venait à croiser sa route, il pourrait le revoir et lui parler. D'un autre, il avait peur. S'il avait été emprisonné pour acte de Mangemorie, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait volé une pomme à l'étale du marché. Son père n'était pas un saint, il le savait. Et comment réagirait-il s'ils se retrouvaient l'un en face de l'autre ? Son père comprendrait-il que lui, il avait toujours voulu le revoir mais que c'était sa mère qui l'en avait empêché ? Allait-il le renier ?

Certes un Mangemort n'était pas un exemple à suivre, mais c'était son père. Le besoin d'en savoir plus sur lui, lui remua l'estomac. Il se retrouvait perdu. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas ouvert la bouche de toute la journée sauf pour répondre en cours. Vincent et Grégory l'avaient accompagné toute la journée. Si au début il les avait trouvés lourds, il devait avouer que leur soutien calme lui avait fait du bien. Après tout, eux aussi était dans le même cas que lui. Même s'ils ne le montraient pas, Théo ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'eux aussi avaient été privés de leurs pères alors qu'ils étaient trop jeunes pour en comprendre les raisons. Ils étaient dans la même situation et finalement il s'en sentit soulagé. Il n'y avait jamais pensé, mais il avait des amis qui pouvaient réellement le comprendre.

o0o

Draco était une nouvelle fois inquiet. Cette évasion lui faisait froid dans le dos. Parce qu'il savait que parmi eux, il y avait de terribles assassins et plus particulièrement les Lestrange. Ses oncles par alliance. Merlin, lui qui était pourtant si fier de sa famille ne put que se dégouter d'avoir de tels personnes liées à sa mère, plus particulièrement. Ce ne fit que renforcer son sentiment que la meilleure famille, c'était celle que ses parents et lui avaient avec les Tonks mais aussi celle qu'ils s'étaient construit avec les Snape, Milo, Poppy ou Minerva. Il frissonna. Les bourreaux des parents de Neville étaient dans la nature. Et vu que personne n'avait su comment Bellatrix était entrée à Poudlard quelques mois plus tôt, le blond s'inquiétait de savoir s'ils étaient toujours en sécurité au château. Oh bien sûr, ils avaient Fol'œil dans leur camp, mais justement, il n'était pas certain que ce soit une bonne chose pour eux, fils ou neveux de Mangemorts.

o0o

Ioann avait pris peur et sa séance chez le psy avait durée plus longtemps qu'à l'habitude. Après tout, quelques mois plus tôt, il avait subi des tortures et même s'il s'en était remis physiquement, mentalement, il s'était senti faiblir. James Dawson l'avait un peu rassuré avant de l'inciter à extérioriser ses angoisses afin de mieux les affronter. Ils avaient longuement parlé avant que le psy ne l'invite à passer du temps chez son parrain pour profiter d'un peu de réconfort avant de rentrer dans sa Salle Commune. Il savait que ses camarades seraient là pour lui également, mais cela n'empêchait pas l'angoisse de lui vriller l'estomac. Les jours suivants n'avaient pas été plus agréables pour lui, mais au moins, il avait eu le soulagement de voir Ombrage retourner au Ministère. Elle devait y rester jusqu'au début de la semaine suivante afin de seconder Fudge dans cette affaire d'évasion. Au moins c'était toujours ça de pris.

o0o

Dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, Harry tentait de s'occuper l'esprit comme il le pouvait. Comme beaucoup de monde, il était préoccupé par la fuite d'un grand nombre de Mangemorts. Il était déjà inquiet pour son père. Etant Auror, il était réellement en première ligne. Son adoption prit soudain une autre dimension qu'il avait jusqu'à présent préféré mettre de côté. Et puis cela relançait le débat sur l'identité de celui qui avait mis son nom dans la coupe. Hermione, Ron et lui étaient maintenant persuadés que tout cela avait un rapport. Cela faisait bien trop de choses depuis l'attaque lors de la finale de Quidditch. Ils ne savaient pas les finalités mais rien que les traits grossiers de l'affaire leur faisaient froid dans le dos. Hermione ne parvenait pas à se séparer de son sentiment d'inquiétude pour Harry alors que Ron, malgré son inconscience habituelle et largement affichée, passait bien plus de temps à observer qu'à l'origine. Surtout Karkaroff qu'il avait réellement à l'œil, bien qu'il ne sortait plus de son navire que pour les repas. Il s'était promis de déceler le moindre problème avant que son ami n'en fasse les frais.

Pour l'heure, le jeune Potter était en train de potasser son cours de Sortilèges. C'était la seule façon qu'il avait trouvée pour ne pas partir dans des pensées douloureuses et angoissantes. Mais il n'arrivait pas pour autant à comprendre le fonctionnement du sort qu'il devait décortiquer dans ce devoir. Pourtant le professeur leur avait expliqué les grandes lignes lors de leur dernier cours, tout en leur demandant de faire des recherches pour leur prochaine rencontre afin d'en connaître tous les détails pour la partie pratique. Mais il avait du mal à se concentrer.

Et puis un peu plus loin, les jumeaux et Lee complotaient. Ce qui n'était pas forcément discret. Aussi, avec un léger soupir, il releva la tête vers eux et les regarda avec attention quand il remarqua que George tenait son œuf doré tout en le retournant de tous les côtés.

- Je te jure, Georgie, que si tu ouvres cette saleté, j'ouvre la fenêtre, je shoote dedans et je l'envoie au fin fond du lac ! S'écria Lee en le voyant commencer à tripatouiller l'ouverture.

- Mais comment veux-tu que je découvre ce qui nous attend pour la Seconde Tâche si tu ne me laisses pas l'ouvrir !

- Alors fais-le tout seul dans ton coin et loin de mes oreilles. Bordel, la dernière fois, mes tympans étaient à deux doigts de saigner. Alors cette fois tu t'abstiens !

- Très bien, je vais m'isoler, soupira théâtralement le Champion avant de se lever telle une diva capricieuse.

- Pas dans le dortoir ! Répondirent aussitôt son frère et son ami.

- Vous êtes pas drôles les gars.

- Drôle ? Si on l'est mais là c'est pas possible, grommela le noir. C'est pire que chez mes grands parents quand ils font le cochon, et pourtant je te jure que ça gueule quand on l'égorge, le cochon.

- Bien, je vais donc aller m'isoler, moi pauvre Champion, tout abandonné par ceux qu'il pensait être sa famille, ses amis et ...

- Oui oui c'est bon, nous aussi on t'aime bien mais tant que tu es avec ton œuf, tu dégages !

Hermione roula des yeux à leur comédie alors que Ron se moquait de son frère. Harry, lui, fronçait les yeux. Il avait l'impression d'être passé à côté de quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Pourtant le fait que Lee parle de cri et d'envoyer l'œuf au fond de l'eau, le perturbait. Décidant que de toute façon, tout le perturbait depuis quelque temps, il se replongea dans son devoir. Mais il n'y resta pas longtemps. Car il releva vivement la tête en écarquillant les yeux. Et si c'était ça ?

Brusquement il se leva et se précipita dans son dortoir. Il attrapa l'œuf et le regarda fixement. Luna lui avait dit que le chant des sirènes était envoutant sous l'eau et horrible à l'extérieur. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait le rapprochement plus tôt ? Il fallait qu'il vérifie cette théorie sinon il était sûr de ne pas pouvoir se concentrer sur autre chose. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas aller dans le lac. Il faisait bien trop froid pour qu'il aille y piquer une tête et se geler les fesses. La salle de bain était à proscrire car il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui y passait. Il restait toujours la salle de bain des préfets, mais il n'y avait pas droit. Il était absolument certain que McGonagall ne lui donnerait jamais le mot de passe, quelle qu'en soit la raison. Il regretta que son père ne soit plus professeur, il aurait pu lui demander. Du bruit dans les escaliers le fit sursauter. Il glissa son œuf dans son sac et attrapa rapidement la carte du Maraudeur avant de s'échapper en bousculant Seamus et Neville qui s'apprêtaient à entrer dans le dortoir. Ron et Hermione s'étaient levés et s'apprêtaient à le suivre quand il leur dit qu'il n'en n'avait pas pour longtemps avant de se précipiter dans les couloirs.

Il allait finir par réellement plonger dans le lac pour tenter de savoir ce que cachait l'artéfact car il n'avait aucune autre idée pour l'instant. Mais décidant qu'il valait mieux éviter que les autres le voient faire, il attendit d'arriver dans un couloir vide d'élèves afin de pouvoir sortir la carte du Maraudeur. Par précaution, il commença par s'emmitoufler dans sa cape d'invisibilité. Connaissant sa poisse habituelle, il préférait mettre toutes ses chances de son côté pour ne pas avoir trop d'embrouilles par la suite. Une fois tranquille, il ouvrit la carte et l'activa. Il fut satisfait de voir que la plupart des élèves étaient dans leur Salle Commune. Il remarqua que Croupton était de retour au château et présentement dans le bureau de Snape.

Comme si une nouvelle illumination venait de l'attraper, ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas, il se mit à la recherche de Ioann. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui aurait la possibilité de connaitre le mot de passe de la salle de bain des préfets et de le lui donner, c'était bien son jeune camarade. Après tout, il était celui qui connaissait le mieux le château et ce n'était pas une nouveauté. N'était-il pas l'Enfant de Poudlard ? Aussi Harry sillonna la carte pour enfin trouver son camarade. Il était à la bibliothèque avec sa promotion.

Le Gryffondor se dirigea vers l'antre de Pince, toujours sous sa cape, espérant grandement que son jeune camarade pourrait l'aider. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il allait faire. Il se rendit de nouveau visible avant d'entrer dans la pièce préférée de Hermione. Il regarda tout autour de lui pour repérer les Serpentards de Troisième année sous les coups d'œil méfiants de la bibliothécaire. Quand il trouva Ioann, il s'approcha prestement avant de lui demander sombrement s'il pouvait lui parler. Etant donné qu'ils s'étaient de temps en temps retrouvés à cause des retenues d'Ombrage, le jeune Snape se leva pour le suivre dans le couloir afin de savoir ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

- Je sais que ça va te paraitre bizarre, mais j'aimerais savoir si tu connaissais le mot de passe de la salle de bain des préfets.

- Tu as raison, je ne m'attendais pas à une demande de ce niveau, ironisa Ioann en levant un sourcil dans une moue digne de son père.

- J'ai une théorie pour l'œuf du Tournoi mais je dois être sous l'eau et il ne fait pas assez chaud pour que j'aille faire trempette dans le lac.

- Oh. Tu crois qu'il faut le mettre sous l'eau ?

- Je sais pas, mais j'ai eu une idée en repensant à ce que Lovegood m'a sorti avant les vacances.

- Je comprends, mais je n'ai pas le mot de passe. Il change tous les ans et si je l'ai eu su dans le passé, ça ne t'aidera pas ce soir.

- Bon, tant pis, j'aurais au moins essayé.

- Mais je peux peut-être de proposer autre chose, réfléchit Ioann en plissant les yeux de concentration, je ne te garantis pas que ça va marcher car c'est la première fois que je vais le tester volontairement, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Par contre, il faut que tu me promettes de ne jamais rien en dire à personne.

- Ok.

- Promets !

- D'accord, je te promets de ne rien dire.

Ioann l'étudia un long moment avant de sembler satisfait. Il finit par lui demander de le suivre dans les étages. Il s'était dit que c'était le moment ou jamais de tester la fameuse salle va et vient. Contrairement à ce qu'ils s'étaient dits, ni Draco, ni Kerrian, ni lui n'avait pu encore vérifier ce que Dobby leur en avait dit. Quelques raccourcis plus loin, ils se retrouvèrent devant la toile du Troll en tutu. Harry, déjà étonné de la rapidité avec laquelle ils étaient montés au septième étage par des chemins qu'il ne connaissait pas, se demanda ce qu'ils étaient venus faire dans un couloir vide et désert. Il avisa Ioann qui regardait à droite et à gauche pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne avant de lui demander d'attendre un instant. Il le vit fermer les yeux avant de faire les cent pas. Bien, il savait que son jeune camarade pouvait être allumé, il frayait avec Lovegood après tout, mais là, il n'était plus sûr d'avoir demandé à la bonne personne. Finalement McGo lui donnerait peut-être le mot de passe de la salle de bain des préfets s'il lui faisait son regard de chiot malheureux ...

Un petit cri étouffé du Serpentard le fit se déconcentrer et sursauter en voyant qu'une porte était apparue dans le mur. Ioann s'approcha, l'ouvrit doucement et jeta un œil avant de se retourner vers lui pour lui faire un grand sourire triomphant. Il s'approcha pour voir qu'une pièce s'étendait derrière le mur. Et pas n'importe laquelle : une énorme salle de bain avec une piscine à la place de la baignoire, des douches et même des vitraux colorés par lesquels une lumière chaude était diffusée.

- Qu'est-ce que ...

- C'est une salle qui fait apparaitre ce dont on a besoin quand on le demande. J'ai demandé la salle de bain des préfets et la voilà. Bon, il manque le tableau de la sirène mais de toute façon, ce n'est pas gênant, elle dort souvent ou elle glousse quand les préfets qui viennent sont des garçons. Bonne chance pour l'œuf !

- Attends !

Harry venait de se remettre de la contemplation de la pièce quand il se rendit compte que Ioann faisait demi-tour. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir ainsi après son aide. Ce n'était pas correct de sa part.

- Reste.

- Euh, je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Je ne suis pas un Champion et ...

- Draco n'en est pas un non plus et il m'a aidé pour la Première Tâche, avec Ron et Hermione. Tu m'aides à trouver une salle de bain, tu as le droit de rester pour en savoir plus.

Ioann hésita mais devait bien avouer qu'il était très curieux de savoir si l'œuf allait avouer ses secrets et lesquels. Aussi après une certaine hésitation, il accepta l'invitation. Les deux garçons entrèrent et refermèrent la porte avant de se diriger vers les bancs. Harry posa son sac duquel il sortit l'artefact avant d'aller ouvrir les différents robinets qui s'étalaient devant lui. Il s'amusa un peu avec les différents produits et artifices qui en sortirent. Puis quand l'eau et le bain moussant commencèrent à remplir la baignoire, il se déshabilla en espérant grandement que sa théorie soit bonne. Le plus jeune l'imita tout en affichant une certaine retenue. Il lui jeta des regards en coin avant de se mettre nu et de se précipiter dans l'eau. Autant les douches communes avec ses amis ne lui faisaient plus rien depuis longtemps, autant se retrouver nu devant un autre garçon avait tendance à le mettre mal à l'aise. Mais il n'avait pu garder son caleçon alors que le Gryffondor l'avait déjà posé. Il préférait lui faire penser qu'il était très pudique plutôt qu'il se pose des questions quant au fait qu'il se baigne en sous vêtements.

Ils restèrent dans l'eau un moment sans rien faire d'autre que de regarder l'œuf dans les mains du plus âgé. Harry le tournait et retournait régulièrement comme hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Mais finalement, après un regard à Ioann, il plongea l'œuf sous l'eau avant d'en dégoupiller l'ouverture. Contrairement aux autres fois, aucun cri assourdissant ne s'en échappa. Au contraire, ils entendirent une légère mélopée s'élever bien qu'ils n'en comprirent pas les mots. Cette fois complètement excité, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait raison. Et Luna lui avait donné la réponse sans même le savoir. Il fronça tout de même les yeux en se demandant pourquoi les informations pour la Seconde Tâche étaient donné par vraisemblablement des sirènes. Un frisson le parcourut quand l'idée que la prochaine épreuve avait un rapport avec elles, s'immisça en lui. Mais en voyant Ioann glisser sous la mousse, il se reprit aussitôt. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air pour le rejoindre sous l'eau.

Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'était attendu, la mélopée s'élevant de l'œuf n'était pas aussi envoutante que cela. Au contraire, le chœur de voix était étrange voire un peu effrayant. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la petite angoisse qui naissait dans son estomac. Quand il remonta à la surface, il s'ébroua un instant, respira profondément avant de replonger sous l'eau. Il avait besoin de bien entendre et bien enregistrer dans sa mémoire pour ensuite être certain d'avoir bien compris. A son instar, Ioann fit exactement la même chose, réellement curieux d'en savoir plus.

_Descends nous visiter et entends nos paroles_

_Nous devons pour chanter être au-dessous du sol._

_A présent, réfléchis, exerce ton esprit,_

_Ce qui t'est le plus cher, nous te l'avons ravi,_

_Pendant une heure entière il te faudra chercher_

_Si tu veux retrouver ce qu'on t'a arraché._

_Après l'heure écoulée, renonce à tout espoir_

_Tes efforts seront vains et il sera trop tard._

Il fallut qu'ils l'écoutent encore quatre fois pour pouvoir connaitre la chanson par cœur. Puis Harry referma l'œuf pour le poser doucement sur le rebord de la baignoire. Pourtant, il ne put détourner ses yeux de lui alors qu'il avalait difficilement sa salive. Ce qu'il avait de plus cher lui serait enlevé et il aurait une heure pour le retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il n'avait pas voulu être Champion ! Il ne voulait plus être un Champion ! Il pouvait accepter les dragons mais pas ça ... pas ça.

- Il faut que tu ailles voir des gens qui chantent sous le sol ? Ça veut dire sous l'eau non ? Comme pour l'œuf ?

- Hein ? Ah oui sûrement. Et je crois bien que ça a un rapport avec les sirènes du lac.

- Tu crois que c'est ça la Seconde Tâche ? Que tu vas devoir aller chercher quelque chose dans le lac auprès des sirènes ?

- Je suis presque certain ... et j'aurais une heure pour ... merde, les sirènes, elles doivent être au fond du lac vu qu'on ne les voit jamais ... je vais faire comment moi pour rester sous l'eau sans respirer pendant _une heure_ ? Putain, après manquer de nous faire cuire par des dragons, ils veulent maintenant nous noyer !

Ioann le regarda s'affoler avant de s'approcher de lui. Il lui posa la main sur l'épaule et lui promit de l'aider à trouver une solution. Après tout, Fred et George auraient peut-être une idée pour résoudre ce problème. Harry acquiesça en se disant qu'il faudrait qu'il trouve rapidement le rouquin pour le prévenir avant qu'il ne se fasse tuer par Lee et son frère avec ses recherches. Légèrement rassuré, il prit un peu de temps pour se détendre avant d'entendre le Serpentard réfléchir à voix haute. Celui-ci parlait de Milovan qu'il pourrait essayer d'aller interroger discrètement sur la possibilité de réussir cette épreuve sous-marine.

- Je l'aime bien ton parrain. Surtout quand il rembarre Skeeter.

- Mon parrain c'est le meilleur ... après papa.

- Ton père aussi est pas mal c'est vrai. Surtout quand il s'attaque à Ombrage. En fait, quand on passe au-delà de ce qu'ils montrent, les membres de ta famille ne sont pas si mal que ça.

- Et tu verras, oncle Lus est quelqu'un de bien aussi et sera un bon parrain ... même s'il est un peu trop obsédé pour son âge, soupira Ioann.

- Tu es au courant ? Je pensais que c'était secret.

- Oui mais compte tenu des anciens rapports entre notre famille et la tienne, oncle Lus en a parlé à Draco pour qu'il ne soit pas mis devant le fait accompli. Et Dray m'en a ensuite parlé.

- Et tu en penses quoi ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Demanda prudemment Harry.

- Rien de spécial. Draco a été étonné mais finalement c'est pas comme si son père t'adoptait non plus, donc après, il s'en moque un peu. Moi je suis content pour toi. C'est important une famille.

- Ouais, et toi aussi tu en sais quelque chose ...

Les deux garçons se sourirent. Ils se comprenaient très bien et n'avaient pas besoin d'en dire plus. Ils restèrent encore un peu pour profiter des bulles de mousse de leur bain avant que Ioann ne se rappelle que ses copains n'étaient pas au courant qu'il s'était absenté et qu'il se ferait engueuler de ne pas les avoir prévenus. Rhabillés, ils firent attention à ce que personne ne les voit sortir de la salle et partirent chacun de leur côté alors que la porte se fondait dans le mur jusqu'à disparaitre.


	81. To worry or Nott?

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen, Connors, Moïra et Kerrian.

Béta : BettyMars

Bonjour à tous. Bien, comme vous l'aurez deviné, les évènements vont un poil s'accélérer… Avec Maugrey, Rita et Dolorès, rien ne va plus … Je suis un peu pressée ce matin, donc je ne blablate pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre du jour en espérant qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain.

* * *

Phrase défi : Schrödinger.

* * *

**Chapitre 80 : To Worry or Nott ?**

_Mardi 24 Janvier 1995._

Nymphadora était complètement épuisée. Elle avait été de garde pour la nuit et n'avait qu'une hâte : gagner son lit pour dormir jusqu'au lendemain matin. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle n'aimait pas dans son boulot, c'était les nuits à attendre qu'une quelconque alerte ne retentisse avant de réveiller les troupes et de prendre les problèmes à bras le corps. Parce que si des fois, il y avait de l'animation, le plus souvent, il ne se passait rien de rien et que c'était extrêmement long de devoir rester les yeux ouverts dans ces conditions. Et ça avait été le cas cette nuit là. Heureusement que ça n'arrivait pas trop souvent, sinon elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir s'en remettre. Bien que la pensée de rentrer chez elle, de se blottir dans les bras de son homme et de se faire câliner à chaque astreinte, pouvait peut-être la décider à prendre quelques tours de plus.

Un sourire tendre étira ses lèvres en pensant à Remus. Dieu qu'elle l'aimait son loup. Il fallait pourtant qu'elle évite de trop partir dans ses pensées car elle n'avait pas tout à fait fini son service. Elle venait de déposer une boite d'objets à archiver à Moroz, un Langue-de-Plomb, et ne pourrait raccrocher sa robe d'Auror jusqu'au lendemain qu'après avoir vérifié son emploi du temps. Alors qu'il était en chemin pour le faire, Kingsley avait été appelé par Scrimgeour pour ce qui semblait être une réunion longue durée. La jeune femme s'était alors proposée de s'occuper de ça avant sa débauche. Le grand noir lui avait fait un sourire soulagé avant de lui donner quelques instructions.

Elle ne put que soupirer en se disant qu'elle était définitivement trop gentille. Mais maintenant son colis était livré et d'ici quelques minutes, une dizaine tout au plus, elle prendrait la cheminée direction son lit. Puis elle profiterait du fait que Remus devait aller s'entretenir avec Zonko d'une de leurs nouveautés pour s'apprêter, se parer de la dernière nuisette qu'elle avait achetée et cachée, puis elle s'offrirait une petite soirée en amoureux. Un mois qu'ils vivaient en couple et officiellement ensemble. En fait, le mois serait révolu un jour plus tard. Mais le lendemain, elle n'aurait pas la possibilité de faire la surprise à son compagnon, aussi elle comptait bien en profiter après une bonne sieste.

Tout à ses plans tendres voire coquins, elle ne fit pas attention au chemin qu'elle prenait. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle trouva la luminosité très sombre qu'elle se décida à regarder autour d'elle. Elle soupira avec dépit quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait encore dû oublier de tourner à un endroit. Elle fit alors demi-tour en bâillant sans aucune grâce. Sa mère se serait moquée d'elle et Lucius l'aurait regardée avec dépit. Heureusement qu'elle était seule ... Seule ? Elle fronça les sourcils en entendant du bruit au bout du couloir. Tout Auror qu'elle était, il n'était jamais bien vu pour des gens non affiliés au Département des Mystères de se retrouver dans cette partie du Ministère.

Elle hésita entre se tasser dans un recoin ou faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais finalement le destin choisit pour elle quand le bruit s'arrêta. Cela avait suffi à la réveiller correctement. Elle avisa les alentours pour se repérer mais les couloirs ne lui disaient rien. Elle reprit donc le chemin qu'elle avait déjà parcouru en sens inverse en pressant le pas. Manquerait plus qu'elle se retrouve avec un blâme pour se retrouver là où il ne fallait pas. Malgré tout, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Se retrouver dans cette situation était aussi excitant que les fois où Charlie et elle avaient enquêté sur Snape père et fils, quelques années plus tôt. Elle se demanda si Remus ressentait également ce sentiment d'excitation quand il s'occupait de la mission d'Albus.

Cette affaire l'intriguait d'ailleurs de plus en plus. Régulièrement elle le surprenait à regarder fixement devant lui, le regard vague, un pli de concentration barrant son front et l'esprit perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait beau lui dire que c'était son travail chez le marchant de farces et attrapes qui l'accaparait, elle n'y croyait pas une minute. Il ne se perdait pas de la même façon dans sa tête. Pour Zonko, il le faisait toujours avec un parchemin devant lui et une plume à la main. Même s'il était dans son monde, sa rêverie ne durait que quelques instants avant qu'il ne se mette à noter ses idées. Pour l'affaire qu'il avait en commun avec son grand cousin et son oncle, c'était bien différent. Il pouvait rester un temps infini dans sa tête sans se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit autour de lui.

Le regard de Dora s'alluma d'une lueur espiègle quand la détermination d'en savoir plus fit son chemin dans son esprit. Après tout, elle était Auror, enquêter était dans ses cordes, encore plus maintenant qu'avant. Elle ricana toute seule alors que dans sa tête, elle entendait la voix de Charlie l'encourager alors que celle de Bill lui rappelait d'un ton désolé, qu'elle était incurable. Puis un double ricanement, d'origine rouquine et surtout mentale, retentit lorsqu'elle se prit les pieds dans sa robe et s'étala au sol. Avec un soupir, elle se fit la remarque qu'elle était réellement une calamité ambulante. Elle se releva en s'appuyant contre les pierres froides en se disant qu'il était vraiment temps qu'elle aille se coucher car ses muscles lui faisaient un mal de chien. Elle ne put retenir un cri de surprise quand sous sa main, le mur se déroba et qu'elle bascula, en trébuchant de plus belle.

o0o

A Poudlard, les cours avaient commencé depuis peu, mais un certain groupe d'élèves aurait préféré rester dans son lit. Draco était agacé, Théodore sur les nerfs, Vincent morose, Gregory déprimé et Blaise sérieux comme un pape. Côté filles, Daphné n'était pas rassurée, Millicent et Tracey étaient bien un peu stressées mais sans plus alors que Pansy était dans un état balançant entre anxiété et impatience. Ce qui la faisait de temps en temps se tortiller vivement sur sa chaise avant qu'elle ne se calme brutalement. Tout cela en lançant quelques regards mauvais à Draco. Depuis qu'il l'avait renvoyée sur les roses lors du bal de noël, elle lui en voulait énormément. Elle en avait parlé à son père dans une de ses lettres mais n'avait pas encore eu de réponse. Il l'avait déshonorée en agissant ainsi et elle espérait pouvoir se venger correctement.

Mais Pansy n'était pas la cause de l'état des garçons. Le cours de Maugrey, dans lequel ils venaient de s'asseoir, était bien le responsable. Comme à chaque fois, l'ambiance était tendue et désagréable. Draco savait qu'il ne restait à niveau que par le travail qu'il accomplissait de lui-même car dans la classe, il était bien trop sur la défensive pour retenir réellement ce qu'on lui enseignait. Comme à chaque fois, le professeur resta assis en silence et les observa sous toutes les coutures. Ce qui les angoissait toujours un peu plus.

- Bien. Comme je vous l'avais indiqué la dernière fois, nous en avons fini avec la première partie du programme. Nous allons maintenant commencer la suivante. La conjoncture étant ce qu'elle est, j'ai décidé, sur le conseil de Dumbledore, de changer légèrement ce que j'avais prévu. En fait, j'ai décidé d'enseigner le sortilège de bouclier. Avec mon métier, enfin mon ancien métier, j'ai largement eu l'occasion de me rendre compte que les gens ne savaient pas correctement l'effectuer. Or lorsqu'un danger survient, se protéger est indispensable.

Maugrey marqua une pause et fit tourner son œil artificiel de façon à bien observer tous les élèves. Puis, un sourire en coin et moqueur gagna ses lèvres.

- Bien que je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'apprendre à des gosses de Mangemorts à se défendre quand leurs pères se font si pathétiquement attraper par manque de pratique. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Si je l'enseigne aux autres, je suis aussi dans l'obligation de le faire avec vous. Heureusement, vu la génétique de chacun, je pense grandement que de toute façon, vous ne serez pas plus doués qu'eux pour ce sortilège. Maintenant nous ...

- Arrêtez !

- Je serais toi, je me calmerais Nott, si tu ne veux pas que je te punisse pour outrage à un professeur.

- Je m'en moque ! Je m'en contrefous ! Mais arrêtez ! S'écria Théo, crispé et un brin hystérique. Nous ne sommes pas nos pères. Je ne suis pas mon père ! Je ne connais pas mon père ! Alors arrêtez de toujours ne voir que lui en moi !

Renversant sa chaise, Théodore se leva et se précipita hors de la salle. La porte buta contre le mur avant de revenir se fermer tant il y avait mis de la force. Draco qui s'était levé en même temps que lui et en le suivant des yeux, tourna la tête pour fusiller le professeur du regard. Une telle haine y brûlait que le gris de ses iris semblait être du mercure en fusion. Il commença à avancer pour rejoindre son camarade quand la voix de Maugrey l'arrêta.

- Tu sors de cette pièce, Malfoy, et tu es viré de ce cours jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Nott veut jouer à ça, très bien, la punition sera à la hauteur. Mais je ne laisserais personne d'autre quitter et perturber mon cours. Alors tu t'assois. Et c'est aussi valable pour vous trois.

Tout comme le blond, Blaise, Vincent et Grégory s'étaient levés pour soutenir leur ami. Mais le ton et le visage de Fol'Œil ne leur permettaient aucune rébellion. Avec une amertume tenace et une sourde colère, tous se rassirent en faisant crisser les chaises contre les dalles du sol. Avec une moue victorieuse, le professeur reprit son cours comme si de rien n'était.

o0o

Pendant ce temps, Théo parcourrait les couloirs sans se rendre compte où il allait. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas où il était. Mais il courait comme si fuir le plus rapidement possible soulagerait son mal-être. Il avait l'impression que son cœur et sa tête allaient exploser. Il voulait parler à son père. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il avait fait pour que sa femme empêche son fils de venir le voir en prison. Il voulait lui dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'il lui manquait. Il voulait lui crier combien il le détestait d'avoir fait ce qu'il avait fait. Il voulait le haïr de l'avoir abandonner. Il voulait juste ... il voulait juste pouvoir être en paix.

Il ne savait pas quand les larmes avaient commencé à jaillir de ses yeux, ni si c'était à cause d'elles qu'il ne voyait pas où il allait, mais il s'en moquait. Peut-être que s'il courait jusqu'en Chine alors il se sentirait mieux. Mais lorsqu'il buta contre un mur, il ne put empêcher une plainte de s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il était maudit, même ça il n'y arrivait pas. Il se sentit basculer en arrière tant la force du choc avait été puissant. Pourtant, il comprit rapidement qu'on le rattrapait. Ses yeux étaient trop pleins d'eau pour voir distinctement, mais en levant la tête, il découvrit une silhouette floue, dressée devant lui, tendant les mains vers lui pour le retenir.

- Non ! Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi ! S'écria-t-il en se débattant comme un beau diable pour se libérer.

- Ola, ola, calme toi gamin. Allez, ça suffit, calme toi, tout va bien.

- Noooon !

Le cri de Théo se perdit dans un sanglot alors que Milo lui attrapait fermement les bras pour l'empêcher de se faire mal. Puis quand il sentit que sa résistance commençait à diminuer, il l'attira contre lui pour l'immobiliser complètement. Le garçon se débattit encore un peu avant de fortement s'accrocher à sa robe en éclatant en sanglot. Bordel, qu'était-il arrivé à ce gosse pour qu'il se mette dans cet état ? Mais ils ne pouvaient pas rester là dans le passage. Ils étaient encore dans les cachots, en avançant un peu dans les couloirs il devrait pouvoir se diriger rapidement jusque chez lui. Théo fut très docile et le suivit rapidement tout en restant accroché à lui. Il ne fallut que cinq minutes pour qu'ils soient assis sur le canapé du Russe.

Milo resserra ses bras autour du corps tremblotant du plus jeune et le berça doucement. Il ressentait une telle souffrance s'échapper de ses sanglots qu'il en eut mal au cœur. Puis il entendit les hoquets s'espacer avant qu'il ne reste plus que quelques reniflements. Il caressa doucement les cheveux qui lui chatouillaient le cou en murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Quant il sentit que le corps frissonnant de l'élève s'alourdir contre lui, il se releva doucement en le faisant basculer délicatement. Il l'allongea entièrement avant de se libérer de sa poigne. Il fit venir une couverture qu'il déposa sur Théo avant de le regarder un instant.

Il gagna ensuite sa chambre et appela Dobby. Il n'appelait que très rarement l'elfe de Lucius mais il estimait que cette fois était un peu particulière. Il lui demanda s'il pouvait rester à veiller Théo le temps qu'il allait prévenir Severus de l'état de son élève. La petite créature remua ses oreilles en acquiesçant vivement. Tout comme il appréciait le professeur Snape, Dobby aimait beaucoup le journaliste. Puis Milo quitta son appartement et se précipita vers la salle de cours de son frère. Il frappa vivement et entra aussitôt qu'on le lui permit.

- Professeur, puis-je vous parler un instant ?

- Je suis en cours, répondit Severus d'un ton sec en lui lançant un regard désapprobateur.

- Je sais. Mais je dois vous parler. _Maintenant_.

Severus le regarda toujours aussi sombrement mais une certaine lueur d'inquiétude apparut dans le fond de ses yeux. Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête avant d'ordonner à Alicia Spinnet de surveiller la classe le temps qu'il réglait cette affaire. Lorsque les deux hommes sortirent, Fred et George s'entreregardèrent avec inquiétude. Que le journaliste interrompe ainsi un cours de Snape voulait dire que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Et Ioann était certainement en cause. Les jumeaux se remirent à leur potion tout en s'inquiétant pour leur ami et en se promettant d'en savoir plus le plus rapidement possible. Dans le couloir, Severus attendit tout juste d'avoir refermé et insonorisé partiellement la porte, avant de venir aux nouvelles.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Dans quel cours se trouve Draco ?

- Draco ? Pourquoi ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Lucius, Narcissa ou Moïra ?

- Non, tout va bien pour la famille. Pour _toute_ la famille. Mais réponds-moi s'il te plait.

- Et bien, laisse moi réfléchir ... on est mardi matin, il est en cours de Défense avec Maugrey. Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

- Il se passe que j'ai un Théodore Nott endormi sur mon canapé après que je l'ai trouvé en pleine crise dans les couloirs.

- Comment ça ?

- Il courait quand je l'ai attrapé. Il s'est débattu vivement avant d'éclater en sanglots. Je l'ai calmé et il s'est endormi d'épuisement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais le gamin ne va pas bien du tout.

- Maugrey, gronda Severus alors que son regard lançait des éclairs. D'accord. Alors tu vas chercher une potion calmante dans mon bureau si tu n'en as pas. Tu le veilles et tu lui donnes la potion s'il refait une crise en se réveillant. J'ai une heure de libre après ce cours et avant celui de Ioann. Je viendrais à ce moment là pour gérer ça. Merci de t'être occuper de lui et de m'avoir prévenu.

- Tu es son directeur de Maison. Si ça avait été un Gryffondor, je serais allé chercher Minerva. Et puis c'est qu'un gosse. Tu sais que je ferais tout pour en aider un qui ne va pas bien. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est qu'il était en cours avec Draco. Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé.

- D'après des rumeurs de Salle Commune, Maugrey a tendance à bousculer un peu mes élèves. Jusqu'à présent, aucun ne s'en était plaint, je n'ai donc rien pu faire. Après avoir parlé au jeune Nott, j'aurais les mains bien moins liées. Pas question que ce vieux parano traumatise mes élèves une journée de plus.

- Ok, alors je me charge de lui, ne t'inquiète pas. Io nous a bien appris à gérer ce genre de situation, après tout. Fais passer un mot pour le dispenser de cours par contre, il n'est pas en état d'aller en classe aujourd'hui.

- Je m'en occupe. Préviens Poppy si jamais tu as besoin, soupira Severus de dépit avant d'ouvrir la porte de la salle. Towler ! Eloignez-vous de ce chaudron avant qu'il n'explose et surtout ne touchez plus à rien !

Milo sourit légèrement. Il avait entendu si souvent son frère râler après l'incapacité de cet élève, qu'il se demandait encore comment il faisait pour toujours être en vie. Quand il ne risquait pas de mourir d'une mauvaise manipulation d'ingrédients, c'était la colère de Severus qui le menaçait. Mais il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps. Il avait un garçon désespéré à veiller.

o0o

La douleur qui lui vrillait les tympans ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Elle devait bien avouer qu'en temps normal, sans sa veille de nuit, elle n'aurait certainement pas eu la migraine après une si petite chute. Bon et une légère perte de connaissance aussi, mais ce n'était vraiment pas grand-chose quand même. Nymphadora s'assit au mieux en grimaçant avant d'allumer sa baguette, tout en se frottant le nez. Après un soupir, elle se releva difficilement en s'accrochant au mur, avant de voir qu'il y avait du sang sur sa main. Elle fronça les sourcils avant sortir un petit miroir de sa poche. Avec dépit, elle remarqua que son arcade sourcilière était fendue. Bien, il ne lui restait plus qu'à passer par Ste Mangouste avant de profiter de son lit si elle ne voulait pas que Remus s'inquiète et lui gâche son programme en restant à ses côtés.

Secouant la tête, la jeune Auror fit demi-tour pour sortir de la pièce où elle avait basculé. Mais elle se retrouva devant un mur. Elle n'avait pourtant pas rêvé et l'avait bien traversé non ? Elle regarda tout autour d'elle pour ne voir qu'un couloir se terminant sur le fameux mur en impasse. Etrange. Elle posa sa main dessus pour vérifier qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une illusion mais rencontra bien la pierre froide sous sa main. Décidant qu'elle n'avait pas l'esprit assez frais pour découvrir le mystère de ce mur, elle releva sa baguette illuminée avant de suivre l'unique chemin.

Aussi fatiguée qu'elle était, Dora pensa tout de même à apposer une marque à chaque nouvelle bifurcation. Il lui était arrivé une fois de se perdre dans ce maudit département et elle ne comptait pas réitérer ça. Ce jour là, Dawlish s'était moqué d'elle en lui signifiant que ce n'était pas en trainant dans la salle aux cerveaux qu'elle retrouverait sa tête. Depuis ce jour là, elle ne pourrait plus le sentir. Du coup, elle préférait assurer ses arrières si elle devait encore tourner et retourner pour remonter dans les étages.

Et des tours et détours, elle en fit pendant un bon moment. Plusieurs fois, elle se retrouva dans des carrefours de couloirs qu'elle avait déjà empruntés. Sa migraine augmenta d'un cran au fil des marques qu'elle rajoutait. Elle traversa quelques salles qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui ne semblaient plus être utilisées depuis longtemps. Et les quelques tableaux accrochés étaient encore plus poussiéreux que s'ils avaient été abandonnés depuis des siècles. Une des pièces lui fit sauter le cœur de joie. Un salon ! Il y avait un salon dans les bas fonds du Ministère ! Avec une prière de remerciement à Merlin, elle s'effondra dans les coussins du sofa et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

o0o

Pendant ce temps là, dans une petite maison perdue dans la campagne anglaise, un homme commençait à s'inquiéter. Remus regarda une nouvelle fois la pendule. Elle n'avait que peu bougé depuis qu'il l'avait consultée deux minutes plus tôt. Il était presque midi. Cette fois, il ne pouvait plus rester sans rien faire. Il se jeta sur la cheminée et activa la communication avec le magasin de Zonko. Il prévint ainsi Artemius qu'il ne pourrait pas venir le voir et qu'il reportait la réunion jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rassuré sur le sort de sa compagne. Le vieil homme comprit très bien sa position et lui donna congé sachant très bien que la jeune fille étant Auror, n'importe quoi pouvait lui être arrivé. Une fois que ceci fut fait, il donna l'adresse du Ministère. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour arriver dans le Hall bondé.

Vu l'heure qu'il était, beaucoup de gens se pressaient pour aller déjeuner. A croire que l'estomac dirigeait ce monde. Remus se fraya un passage dans la masse humaine afin d'atteindre les ascenseurs. Et il dut attendre bien trop longtemps à son goût avant de pouvoir parcourir le couloir du quartier des Aurors. Il était angoissé et tant qu'il n'aurait pas vu Nymphadora, il ne serait pas calmé. Une chance que la pleine lune soit passée depuis une bonne semaine, le loup n'était donc pas très présent dans son comportement. Il arriva enfin à la porte voulue et l'ouvrit à la volée. La pièce était presque vide. Seul Sirius, qui sursauta en faisant tomber son encrier, et une brune portant un bandeau sur l'œil dont il avait déjà fait la connaissance depuis un certain temps, étaient présents.

- Hey, mon Moony, qu'est-ce que tu fais là alors que tu devrais être en train de dorloter ma petite cousine ... quel vilain compagnon tu fais, sourit Sirius en venant l'étreindre.

- Je serais entrain de le faire si elle était rentrée. Je suis là pour savoir si elle a été retenue pour le boulot.

- Non, elle n'avait rien de spécial à faire en plus. Je suis arrivé à huit heures et elle n'était déjà plus là. Sandy, t'es arrivée tôt aujourd'hui non ? T'as pas vu Dora ?

- Je suis arrivée à sept heures trente et j'ai croisé la petite dans le hall des ascenseurs. Je suppose qu'elle est rentrée chez elle.

- Non, elle n'est pas rentrée. Et je préfère éviter de vérifier tout de suite si elle est chez ses parents pour ne pas affoler Andromeda.

- Attends, je regarde l'emploi du temps, reprit la jeune fille. Robin était aussi de garde mais à l'heure qu'il est, il doit être en train de pioncer dur. Pas moyen d'aller le réveiller maintenant sous peine de se faire descendre. Willy devait être là à sept heures mais il était à la bourre, je lui ai même ricané au nez en lui disant que sa nouvelle copine devait être bonne au lit pour lui faire oublier le boulot. Kings était prévu à sept heures aussi. Il faudrait lui demander s'il est au courant car tous les autres sont arrivés après moi.

- Ok, il doit être à la cafet' à l'heure qu'il est, réfléchit Sirius. En route Moony, on va voir s'il est au courant d'un quelconque changement de programme pour ma p'tite cousine.

- Je vous suis les hommes. Je vais me récupérer un truc à me mettre sous la dent car je commence à avoir un bon creux dans l'estomac.

- T'as toujours un creux à l'estomac, Sandy.

- C'est mieux que toi qui en a un dans la cervelle ! Moi au moins je peux le combler.

Remus réussit à sourire à cette remarque malgré l'inquiétude qui ne le quittait pas. Tous trois sortirent du bureau et se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs. Régulièrement, Sirius demandait si quelqu'un avait vu Tonks mais personne ne put les aider. Ils durent jouer des coudes pour entrer dans le restaurant et Sandy râla que son casse croute allait encore devoir attendre lorsqu'elle avisa la file d'attente. Un instant plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant un Auror à la peau noire, visiblement étonné de leur présence à sa table.

- Sirius, Sandy, ravi de pouvoir vous inviter à ma table ... et on ne touche pas à mon dessert cap'tain !

- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas drôles les gars, bouda la jeune femme.

- Je te connais, tu commences par le dessert et avant que je m'en rende compte, le contenu de mon plateau a fini dans ton estomac. Bien que me vaut votre visite ? Car la courtoisie a des limites que je sais reconnaître.

- Bien vu King, attaqua l'Animagus. T'aurais pas vu Dora aujourd'hui ? Remus vient d'arriver en nous signalant qu'elle n'était pas rentrée de sa veille.

- Elle n'est pas rentrée ? S'étonna le noir. Oui je l'ai croisée ce matin, juste au moment où Scrimgeour m'a appelé pour une réunion.

- C'est une bonne chose de savoir ça, mais ça ne nous dit pas ce qu'il s'est passé après, soupira Remus.

- J'étais parti au Département des Mystères pour déposer quelques objets chez Moroz mais elle m'a proposée de me décharger. Comme Scrim était pressé, j'ai accepté.

- Elle est donc allée au Département des Mystères ... je ne veux pas être mauvaise langue mais, combien de temps elle a mis pour en ressortir la dernière fois ? Demanda Sandy.

- Cinq heures, répondirent les deux autres Aurors.

- Oh bah d'ici trente minutes on va la voir ressortir alors ... ok j'ai rien dit ! J'ai faim, j'ai le droit de ne plus penser normalement non ?

- Tiens, mange mon steak, ça te fera dire moins de bêtises. Bien, allons voir là-bas si quelqu'un l'a vue.

Kingsley avala son verre de vin et engloutit ses dernières frites avant de se lever. Sandy se chargea du muffin et suivit les trois hommes en se disant que ce serait certainement plus amusant que de finir son rapport sur sa dernière mission. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient la confirmation que Tonks était bien passée déposer des affaires mais que personne ne l'avait vue repartir. Un peu plus rassuré de savoir qu'il n'y avait peut-être rien de grave, Remus ne put que sourire de l'étourderie de sa compagne qui semblait une nouvelle fois s'être perdue. Tous les quatre se séparèrent rapidement pour essayer de la retrouver le plus rapidement possible.

o0o

Ioann regarda la jeune française, d'un blond vénitien, s'éloigner alors qu'à ses côtés, Elidjah et Connors pouffaient de rire et il n'était pas loin de faire de même. Owen se contentait d'un sourire moqueur mais on voyait bien dans ses yeux qu'il était aussi amusé que ses camarades. Julian n'était pas avec eux. Depuis les dernières vacances, le garçon passait moins de temps avec ses copains mais plus avec sa copine. Ginny et lui flirtaient ensemble depuis le bal et même s'ils étaient assez timides et évitaient de trop s'exposer, il n'en restait pas moins qu'ils passaient tout leur temps libre à proximité d'un de l'autre.

- Tu crois que ça va faire comme l'an dernier ? Demanda le Né-de-Moldus.

- Je ne sais pas. Elle a l'air bien moins sûre d'elle que Tracey. M'étonnerais beaucoup qu'elle lui saute dessus. Mais bon, elle est mignonne. Et j'ai déjà vu Dray la suivre des yeux, ricana Ioann.

- Tu crois qu'elle a réellement une chance avec lui ?

- Si Pansy a réussi à en avoir une ... même toute petite minuscule qui a duré le temps d'une rose, il n'y a pas de raison que ... euh ... que ...

- Emilie.

- Oui voilà, il n'y a pas de raison qu'Emilie n'en ai pas une.

- Le temps d'une épine ? Demanda en ricanant Owen.

- Ouais ben ça c'est son problème. Je veux bien lui filer quelques infos sur mon frère, mais après, elle se débrouille toute seule. Mais je ne suis tout de même pas très certain qu'il ne fasse pas que s'amuser avec elle. Elle n'est pas assez caractérielle pour lui. Il lui faut quelqu'un qui ait du répondant. Je devrais peut-être m'occuper moi-même de lui en trouver une, histoire qu'il ne fasse pas n'importe quoi, ricana Ioann.

- Alors Snape, encore en train de comploter ? Intervint une voix qui les fit frissonner.

- Non professeur, répondit-il calmement sans pour autant relever la tête.

- Méfiez-vous, jeune homme, je n'ai rien dit pour votre incartade lors du bal de noël, mais si je vous reprends à passer outre le règlement et les ordres du directeur, alors je me verrais dans l'obligation de régler cela moi-même, susurra Maugrey.

- Et moi je pense que vous feriez bien de faire attention à vos actes et paroles, claqua la voix de Severus.

- Tiens, le papa qui vient secourir son fiston chéri. Tu sais qu'il va falloir lui lâcher un peu la bride et le laisser assumer.

- C'est une évidence. Mais je ne pense pas que vous soyez la bonne personne pour me le dire. Je pense également, tout comme certains de mes confrères, que vous feriez bien de vous ménager un peu et de faire correctement votre boulot au lieu de faire du zèle superflu. Vous êtes attendu dans le bureau du directeur.

- Oh, tu montes sur tes ergots, Snape ? Je ne te pensais pas aussi lâche pour allez pleurer dans les robes d'Albus.

- Je n'y suis pour rien. La demande ne vient pas de moi. J'ai juste été mandaté pour vous transmettre le message car j'étais dans mon bureau quand Albus a eu besoin de quelqu'un alors que Minerva n'était pas dans le sien. Mais je trouve que vous grognez vite pour quelqu'un qui n'a rien à se reprocher.

- Je me méfie de tout le monde, et en particulier de personnes qui ont un bras défiguré. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. Tu sais quoi ? Je me demande bien ce qu'une femme a pu te trouver au point de te faire un fils. Elle devait être bien désespérée et laideronne pour se donner à un type de ton genre.

- Le directeur vous attend, Professeur Maugrey, répondit simplement Severus.

Pourtant sa voix était si froide qu'elle aurait fait geler les enfers tandis que son regard aurait pu tuer aussi facilement qu'un Avada. Ce sale type pouvait l'insulter autant de fois qu'il voulait, il s'en moquait. Il était maintenant entrainé à ne rien ressentir. Mais qu'on s'attaque à son fils ou à Ivanna, ça il ne le supportait pas. Sa belle petite Russe était ce qu'il avait eu de plus chère au monde et il n'était pas question qu'il laisse quelqu'un salir sa mémoire. Il n'avait lui-même jamais su comment une femme comme elle avait pu tomber amoureux d'un type comme lui. Mais les faits étaient là et il ne laisserait jamais personne piétiner son souvenir.

Alors que Maugrey s'éloignait en ricanant tout seul, Severus se retourna vers son fils. Ioann avait baissé la tête alors que son ami Owen lui tapotait l'épaule. Immédiatement il s'approcha de lui et le serra un instant dans ses bras avant de l'éloigner et de le regarder dans les yeux.

- Ne va pas croire ce que cet homme vient de dire. Il ne sait rien d'elle et ne pense qu'à faire mal. A me faire du mal. Ta mère était une femme bien et très équilibrée. Un peu trop énergique et avec des idées parfois folles, mais c'était quelqu'un de merveilleux.

- Je sais papa.

- Alors ne baisse pas les yeux quand on l'insulte. Ce serait comme si c'était toi qui l'insultais. Et ça je ne le tolèrerais pas.

Ioann déglutit difficilement devant le regard dur de son père. Il hocha pourtant la tête pour montrer son accord. Severus se rendit alors compte qu'il venait de déverser une partie de sa colère sur son fils. Il s'adoucit instantanément avant de respirer profondément. Cette affaire avec le jeune Nott l'avait plus travaillé qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Milo avait réussi à le faire parler un peu et il avait appris que les cours de Maugrey étaient un calvaire pour lui. Visiblement le professeur avait tendance à s'acharner sur certains de ses élèves dont les parents auraient eu un passé douteux.

Le garçon avait refusé d'en parler officiellement avec un membre reconnu du staff de l'école. Ce qui faisait qu'Albus ne pouvait pas réellement utiliser le témoignage de Milo dans cette affaire. Il allait juste pouvoir refaire une mise au point officieuse et tenter de le brider, mais sans quelque chose de réellement concret, il ne pourrait rien faire de plus. Severus rageait mais ne pouvait pas forcer le gamin à parler. Il était toujours dans les appartements du Russe et il y resterait jusqu'au soir. Là il viendrait le chercher pour le raccompagner à sa Salle Commune.

Un peu plus tôt, lors du déjeuner, Severus et Minerva en avaient parlé et avaient décidé de garder un œil sur Théodore. Si Maugrey le persécutait bien, alors il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il en fasse son souffre douleur pour lui faire payer cette explication avec Albus. Et ça, il n'en était pas question. Mais pour l'instant, il avait son fils à rassurer. Pourtant, une pensée s'insinua en lui, lui faisant mettre le reste de côté.

- Ioann, est-ce que Maugrey a tenté de t'intimider ou de te menacer d'une quelconque façon ?

- N ... non papa.

- Est-ce que tu es sûr de ta réponse ?

- Oui. Oui j'en suis sûr.

Oui, Severus voyait qu'il était sûr. Sûr de faire le bon choix en mentant. Car il en était certain, son fils était sciemment en train de lui mentir. Que lui avait donc promis Maugrey pour l'inciter à ne rien dire ?

- D'accord. Mais je veux que tu viennes me voir si jamais ça arrivait.

- Oui papa.

- Bien. En tant que directeur de Maison, reprit le professeur en regardant ses autres élèves, je veux que vous aussi vous me signaliez si vous ne vous sentez pas à l'aise avec quoi que ce soit ou qui que ce soit. Suis-je clair ?

- Oui professeur.

- Bien. Allez donc profiter du temps qu'il vous reste avant votre cours avec Hagrid, jeunes gens. Et évitez les bêtises, notre sablier a du mal à tenir la distance face aux Serdaigles.

Sur ces quelques mots, il abandonna les quatre garçons pour retourner préparer son propre cours. Il sentait que l'avenir ne serait rose pour aucun membre de sa Maison, lui compris. Car en plus de devoir subir Maugrey, il allait devoir surveiller ses élèves comme le lait sur le feu. Et avec tout ça, il y avait quelque chose qui le tracassait dans sa confrontation avec l'ex-Auror, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Merlin, il voulait des vacances.

o0o

Au Ministère, Tonks s'était réveillée depuis quelques temps, maintenant. Elle s'était étirée et malgré une certaine fatigue toujours présente, elle se sentait plus fraiche et réfléchie. Comme quoi, une petite sieste était suffisante pour lui recharger en partie ses batteries. Elle s'était levée, décidée à rentrer finir sa nuit dans son lit avec son homme à elle, et était repartie à l'assaut des couloirs. L'esprit un peu plus éveillé qu'en début de journée, elle ne put que remarquer que les murs étaient bien étranges comparés à ceux qu'elle connaissait. La pierre était plus noire, plus humide par endroit et d'une certaine saleté peu commune, même pour le Département des Mystères. Elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas changé de lieu mais elle n'avait aucunement ressenti la sensation d'un Portoloin ou d'un Transplanage. En avançant toujours, elle croisa des salles étranges, remplies d'objets qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Sauf peut-être certains qu'elle avait entrevus dans certain livres anciens de Remus.

S'énervant de ne pas trouver de sortie à ce labyrinthe et ayant remarqué que l'heure était plus qu'avancée, elle prit un nouveau chemin encore inconnu en se demandant pourquoi toutes les tuiles du monde lui tombaient dessus. Elle poussa vivement la nouvelle porte en grognant quand elle remarqua que c'était une énième pièce insalubre. Elle se retourna pour partir plus loin quand elle remarqua qu'il y avait du mouvement. Elle s'approcha d'une colonne sombre pour voir ce qui avait bougé.

Nymphadora releva sa baguette afin de bien éclairer. Il y avait une vitre derrière laquelle des parchemins s'empilaient. Intriguée, elle regarda tout autour en augmentant son _Lumos_ au maximum. Il y avait des dizaines et des dizaines de fausses colonnes. Elle s'avança doucement de l'une à l'autre, regardant, analysant et tentant de comprendre ce que c'était. Régulièrement des parchemins s'ajoutaient à ceux déjà empilés, semblant provenir du néant. A un moment elle remarqua des écritures tout en haut de chaque colonne.

Elle s'approcha au mieux mais ne put les lire car elles étaient trop éloignées. Elle fouilla tout autour d'elle pour dégoter quelque chose qu'elle pourrait transformer en balai. Elle poussa un cri de victoire en tombant sur une plume presque mangée aux mites. Pourtant elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter quand son cri se répercuta dans la pièce brisant le silence dans un écho effrayant. Merlin que cette pièce semblait grande !

Une fois qu'elle l'eut transformée, elle sauta sur le balai nouvellement créé et s'envola difficilement vers le haut de la salle. Ce n'était pas pour rien que les balais étaient créés par des professionnels. Ce genre de Métamorphose était des plus instables et Dora venait de s'en rendre compte quand en redressant, elle manqua de heurter violement la colonne. Stabilisant au mieux, elle monta progressivement vers le plafond. La baguette tendue devant elle, elle put enfin déchiffrer les écritures.

C'était dans une calligraphie qui lui semblait très ancienne. Mais ce n'était pas incompréhensible, au contraire. Quand elle eut lu, elle se précipita vers la colonne d'à côté, puis la suivante. Elle atterrit lourdement tout en gardant les yeux dans le haut de la salle. Chacune de ces fausses colonnes, qui renfermaient des tas de parchemins, portaient des noms différents. Elle déglutit en repensant aux mots qu'elle avait lus. « Bureau du Ministre » « Bureau du directeur des Jeux et Sports Magiques ». Et si ce qu'elle en déduisait était juste, chaque colonne correspondait à une pièce du Ministère.

Elle tendit la main vers la vitre pour tenter de l'ouvrir. Elle devait voir ce que ces parchemins renfermaient. Aussi, oublieuse de l'heure, de l'inquiétude qu'elle pouvait faire ressentir à Remus et inconsciente du fait que trois de ses collègues étaient également à sa recherche, elle chercha comment ouvrir ces colonnes. Elle fit le tour, tâta s'il y avait une ouverture sur les côtés avant de manquer de s'énerver. Elle finit par donner un coup de pied dedans en jurant avant de sursauter et de reculer en voyant une trappe s'ouvrir à hauteur de sa taille. A croire que celui qui avait créé tout ça ne devait vraiment pas être grand. Elle s'accroupit devant l'ouverture et remarqua qu'à cet endroit là, il y avait comme une tablette sur laquelle était posée toute la pile de parchemins. Comme si on avait voulu qu'il y ait un bureau.

Elle fixait toujours l'étrange lieu de stockage quand elle aperçut qu'un feuillet, le premier, celui tout en dessous de la pile, venait d'apparaître et brillait fortement. Puis il s'éteignit devenant comme tous les autres, enfin sans la poussière de ceux tout en haut. Mue par une intuition, elle attrapa ce parchemin et le regarda en écarquillant les yeux. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait dans les mains, elle remarqua qu'il n'était pas très grand. Bien plus petit que la taille standard de ceux utilisés au Ministère depuis très longtemps. Mais ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus était bien plus étonnant : « Vingt quatre janvier 1995, Quinze heure douze : Sortie de Cornélius Fudge ». Elle releva la tête vers le haut de la salle mais ne put lire l'inscription tout en haut. Alors qu'elle cherchait du regard son balai, elle remarqua que le nom de la colonne était également inscrit sur le bas. « Bureau du directeur des Accidents et Catastrophes Magiques ». Un nouveau parchemin brilla. Elle mit sa baguette dans sa bouche pour continuer à éclairer et elle l'attrapa aussitôt. « Vingt quatre janvier 1995, Quinze heure quatorze : Sortie d'Arnold Peasegood ».

Dora regarda les deux parchemins qu'elle tenait dans ses mains avant de jeter un œil sur toutes les autres colonnes. Régulièrement de brillantes lumières apparaissaient derrière les vitres. Elle ne savait pas le nom de cette salle, mais visiblement, il y avait la trace des entrées et sorties de chaque pièce du Ministère. Et vu la hauteur de ces colonnes, c'était sur une longue durée. Bordel de tonnerre de Merlin, elle avait là les archives des passages dans tout le bâtiment ! Elle remit les parchemins à leur place avant d'attraper son balai. Elle remonta dessus et vola tout en haut pour essayer de voir si elle pouvait lire la date. Car si elle avait bien fait ses comptes, le parchemin le plus haut était le plus vieux alors que le plus bas était le plus récent. La vitre refléta le bout lumineux de sa baguette sans qu'elle ne puisse rien voir. Elle se contorsionna un peu plus et manqua de tomber de son balai. Mais elle redressa la barre et pendant un instant elle put lire la date : « Dimanche vingt quatre janvier 1993. » Deux ans ... Son cœur s'emballa.

o0o

Dans les couloirs du Département des Mystères, Kingsley et Sandy venaient de rejoindre Remus et Sirius après être chacun parti d'un côté afin de mieux rechercher la jeune Auror. Mais évidemment, ils étaient revenus bredouilles. Cette fois Remus n'était plus inquiet mais totalement angoissé. Il avait beau mettre son flair à disposition, il n'arrivait pas à retrouver sa compagne. Il avait cru avoir une piste, mais elle s'était arrêtée au beau milieu d'un couloir. Il en avait déduit qu'elle avait dû se perdre et faire demi-tour à cet endroit là mais il n'avait pu retrouver sa trace.

- Toujours rien ? Demanda le noir.

- Rien et ça commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter, répondit Sirius, l'œil soucieux.

- J'ai reçu une réponse de Jim, pas de nouvelle non plus au bureau, informa la jeune femme en remuant une note dans sa main. Mais Scrim commence à râler qu'on ne soit pas dispo.

- Qu'il râle, quand il en aura marre de s'étouffer tout seul dans son coin, il se calmera. Je sais que ce département est un peu à part du reste du Ministère, mais de là à disparaître, il y a une marge.

- Il faut qu'on continue, on est forcément passé à côté de quelque chose, s'exclama fébrilement Remus. Je ne peux pas rester là comme ça à ... à ...

- Moony ?

Mais Remus ne répondit pas, il avait relevé le nez sous le regard attentif de Sandy. Si Kingsley était au courant de sa condition, ce n'était pas le cas de la femme. Mais elle garda pour elle ses suspicions. De toute façon elle ne put s'attarder plus longtemps car un instant après, l'homme s'était mis à courir dans un couloir à sa droite et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il serra Nymphadora dans ses bras.

- Bordel Nymphette, tu sais que tu nous as tout tourneboulé l'esprit en disparaissant comme ça ? Grogna Sandy.

- M'appelle pas comme ça, cap'tain ! Sinon je t'assomme.

- Oh oui, j'ai super peur de tes petits poings, gamine. T'étais où ?

- Là-bas, indiqua Dora, toujours dans les bras de son homme. Rem chéri, tu vas m'étouffer.

- Désolé mon ange. Mais j'ai cru t'avoir perdu aujourd'hui. Je me suis inquiété. Beaucoup inquiété. Je t'aime tant.

- Moi aussi je t'aime. Et je suis aussi désolée de t'avoir fait peur, s'excusa-t-elle pendant que de sa baguette il soignait son arcade sourcilière blessée.

- Ils sont mignons non ? Murmura Sirius. Ça te fait pas envie, cap'tain chérie ?

- Oh si. T'imagines pas la hâte que j'ai de rentrer et de serrer Schrödinger dans mes bras.

- Qui ? Tu l'as trouvé où ce type là ? Dans une boite de Scrabble ?

- C'est mon chat, connard.

- Bien, vu qu'on a retrouvé notre perdue et que vous semblez bien vous amuser, je vais retourner à mes engagements au bureau, sourit Kingsley.

- Attends King ! S'écria Dora. En fait, il y a un truc que j'ai trouvé par hasard et faut à tout prix que vous voyez ça !

La jeune Auror, la main fermement accrochée à celle de son compagnon, entraina ses collègues dans les couloirs jusqu'à arriver au mur qu'elle avait traversé. Remus reconnut tout de suite l'endroit comme étant celui où il avait perdu sa piste. Dora tâta les pierres avant que sa main ne s'enfonce au travers. Puis, elle avança et traversa le mur sous le regard stupéfait des quatre autres. Ils la suivirent tout de même rapidement et la laissèrent les guider dans un dédale de couloirs où des marques récentes semblaient indiquer le chemin. Entre temps, elle leur expliqua son expédition et comment elle avait fini par trouver l'astuce pour sortir. Si l'entrée était dissimulée derrière un sort d'illusion ancien et indétectable, la sortie n'était possible qu'en inversant le sort en appuyant sur une pierre bien précise.

Sandy fut particulièrement impressionnée avant de ricaner quand Tonks l'informa qu'en fait, elle avait trouvé la façon de faire sur un parchemin rangé dans un bureau poussiéreux, alors qu'elle cherchait déjà depuis un moment une sortie. Elle leur fit un vague topo des lieux avant de les faire rentrer dans la fameuse salle des archives. Tous regardèrent et analysèrent tout en écoutant ce qu'elle avait compris du fonctionnement global.

- C'est l'une des salles ancestrales, murmura Remus.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Sirius, avec étonnement.

- En fait, une vingtaine d'années après que le Ministère ait été créé, il y a eu un immense scandale. Les affaires secrètes ne l'étaient pas et les traitrises étaient de mise. Un groupe de sorciers brillants a été regroupé de façon à gérer tous ces problèmes et une fois les membres du Ministère assainis, ils devaient poser les bases d'un nouveau gouvernement fiable.

- J'ai vaguement lu quelque chose là-dessus, intervint Kingsley. Plusieurs salles secrètes ont été créées de façon à mener leur but à bien et afin de pister la moindre incartade. Avec le temps, ça s'est perdu car le besoin de les utiliser ne s'est plus fait ressentir. Elles sont donc tombées dans l'oubli bien que personne n'en ait stoppé l'activité. En fait, ceux qui en ont entendu parlées, estiment qu'il s'agit plus d'un conte ou d'un racontar que d'une vérité, étant donné que personne n'avait réussi à retrouver les lieux.

- En fait, certains vieux ouvrages en parlent mais la plupart des gens ne sont pas assez motivés pour les lire, reprit Remus. Personnellement, j'ai dû le lire dans un des livres de la réserve à Poudlard.

- Tu passes trop de temps dans les livres, Moony.

- En attendant, si je ne l'avais pas fait, je ne pourrais pas vous dire que nous sommes dans une de ces salles. Il s'agit visiblement des Archives Ministérielles. D'après ce que j'en ai lu, elles listent tous les déplacements qui se font dans le bâtiment. C'est un sacré trésor que tu nous as trouvé là, mon Ange.

- Attends, je récapitule : nous sommes dans les archives du Ministère, qui gardent en mémoire deux ans de présence, c'est bien ça Tonks ?

- Enfin je suppose car c'était la date la plus ancienne d'une des colonnes, faudrait peut-être vérifier pour les autres.

- Kings, on a toujours le dossier Snape en souffrance non ? Tu crois qu'on pourrait trouver qui a pillé les archives en regardant dans les archives des archives ?

- Sandy, je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui faisait qu'on te gardait malgré ton caractère de charretier, sourit le noir.

- Je t'emmerde.

- Et moi je t'adore. En attendant, je pense que tu as raison, on va peut-être enfin avancer sur cette affaire.

- C'est une bonne chose, car Lucius commençait à devenir assez désagréable à nous mettre la pression avec ça alors qu'on se retrouve déjà avec un groupe de Mangemorts dans la nature, grogna de satisfaction Sirius.

- C'est aussi ce que je me suis dit. Et si on trouve quelque chose, je serais super contente que ce soit moi qui aie trouvé cette pièce. Au moins j'aurais eu l'impression d'aider la Crevette, se ravit Dora.

- Oui, mais il se fait tard, on reviendra plus tard et on organisera des recherches entre nous. Il faut que cette salle reste secrète le plus possible pour éviter que notre taupe laisse fuiter l'affaire. Et de toute façon, il faut que j'aille à Poudlard pour parler à Severus, indiqua Kingsley soudain très sérieux.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Remus soucieux.

- Scrimgeour m'a appris ce matin qu'il y a une semaine, Warrington Junior s'était également évadé de son établissement pénitentiaire. Et que s'il a réussi, c'est qu'il a eu droit à une aide extérieure.


	82. Aveux

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen, Connors, Moïra et Kerrian.

Béta : BettyMars

Entre la crise de Théo, Maugrey qui en rajoute une couche, la découverte de Dora et l'annonce de l'évasion de Warrington … oui, le dernier chapitre était lourd en évènements lol. Aujourd'hui, on continue dans le même thème … mais étrangement, je sens que la fin va vous plaire… je sais pas, mon sixième sens surement lol

Allez, je ne vous en dis pas plus, bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain.

PS : je vous avais dit il y a quelques temps que j'étais en train de recorriger les premiers chapitres de cette histoire, au jour d'aujourd'hui, c'est fait jusqu'au 43. De plus il y a 10 jours j'ai également posté une petite (ou grosse) connerie sur « quelque part », écrite il y a quelques années et qui met en scène un flot de Serpentards qui vont rendre Severus marteau … bref, que pour ce détendre.

* * *

Phrase défi : Io fait un cauchemar à propos de Warrington qui dit qu'il est revenu pour le manger.

* * *

**Chapitre 81 : Aveux.**

_Vendredi 27 Janvier 1995._

Les cours venaient de se terminer. Théo regardait anxieusement les étagères autour de lui. Depuis qu'il avait craqué deux jours plus tôt, il était toujours partagé mais pas de la même façon. D'un côté il se sentait plus serein d'avoir enfin vidé son sac et d'un autre, il appréhendait grandement de devoir recroiser Maugrey. Pour l'instant, il ne l'avait pas encore revu et il en était soulagé. Aucune rumeur n'était apparue après son coup d'éclat. Une nouvelle fois, le secret de cette salle de cours était resté entre ses camarades. Et il en était très satisfait car il n'aurait pas voulu être la cible de chuchotis et autres regards. La porte s'ouvrit et il se tendit un peu.

- Bonjour monsieur Nott, comment allez vous aujourd'hui ?

- Bien monsieur Gabrilov.

- Je ne suis ni votre professeur ni un quelconque ennemi, appelez moi Milo, comme tout le monde. Severus m'a dit qu'il avait tenté de vous parler mais que vous lui avez dit que si vous deviez parler ce serait à moi. Etes-vous partant pour avoir une petite conversation ?

- Et bien, je ne suis pas trop à l'aise ici, dans le bureau du professeur Snape et je ne sais pas de quoi je pourrais vous parler. Je vous ai déjà dit ce qu'il s'était passé l'autre jour en cours.

- Oui, vous m'avez dit que Maugrey vous prenait pour cible dans son cours et ce depuis quelques mois. Mais il y a quelque chose de plus profond n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ... non, il n'y a rien c'est ... non ...

- Théodore, puis-je vous poser une question ?

- Euh ... oui ?

- Vous m'avez dit que d'autres élèves étaient bousculés. Est-ce que Draco en fait parti ?

- Hein ? S'étonna le Serpentard.

Il ne comprenait plus ce que le journaliste voulait. Il pensait qu'il était là pour le soutenir, voire le psychanalyser, mais alors pourquoi il lui parlait de son camarade ? Puis d'un coup il comprit. Il était le parrain de Ioann et l'oncle de Draco. Bien sûr qu'il était plus inquiet pour son neveu que pour lui. Pourquoi avait-il cru que quelqu'un d'autre que sa mère s'intéresserait à lui ? Et encore, son désir le plus grand avait été de voir son père et jamais elle ne l'avait jamais exaucé. Il ne pouvait définitivement compter que sur lui-même. Il était vraiment stupide.

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire. J'ai promis de ne jamais parler de ces cours avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je l'ai déjà fait en parlant de ce que je ressentais, le reste, je n'ai pas le droit.

- Théodore ...

- En principe, seuls mes amis m'appellent ainsi, les autres se contentent de Monsieur Nott, renifla-t-il avec mépris.

Milo le regarda avec une touche d'amusement. Le garçon était en train de s'effondrer un instant plus tôt et là, il avait repris son masque de Serpentard. Ah la fierté des ados ! Réclamer de l'attention tout en refusant de l'admettre et être jaloux quand on ne leur donnait pas.

- Je me disais juste que si c'était le cas, lui je pourrais facilement le torturer de chatouilles, caramels et plumes en sucres pour le faire avouer. Non seulement il me dira tout sur ce qu'il ressent car il ne peut résister à mes arguments de choc, mais en plus, je suis certain qu'il caftera sur toi.

- Il a promis ! On a tous promis !

- Oui mais dans ce cas de figure, il ne pourra pas me résister. Et il se sentira coupable de t'avoir trahi, toi tu te sentiras coupable du fait qu'il se sent coupable car tu n'auras rien voulu me dire et que je l'aurais forcé à bafouer sa promesse. C'est ça que tu veux ?

Théo était perdu. Il ne voulait pas que son ami ait des problèmes. Mais le comportement du journaliste, soufflant le chaud et le froid était très perturbant. Il était d'ailleurs tellement perdu dans les méandres de son esprit, qu'il n'avait pas réagi du passage au tutoiement.

- Je peux aussi demander à Ioann. Il est rare qu'ils aient des secrets et surtout pas sur ce genre de choses sérieuses. Je n'aime pas spécialement ça, mais je suis prêt à bousculer mon filleul pour en savoir plus.

- Non mais ça va pas ? Vous ne pouvez pas vous en prendre à Ioann !

- Alors dis-moi. Ainsi tu protégeras tes deux camarades.

- Je ... je ... c'est que ... d'accord ... je vais vous dire.

- C'est une bonne décision. Alors explique-moi pourquoi les mots de ton professeur t'ont fait tant de mal.

- C'est mon père.

- Oui ?

- Je ... je ne me rappelle plus de mon père et lui, il dit des choses ...

- Il ? Maugrey dit des choses sur ton père ?

- Oui ...

- Mais comment cela se fait-il que tu ne te souviennes pas de ton père ? Tu n'étais pas si petit que cela quand il a été arrêté.

- C'est ... je ... j'avais neuf ans quand il a été emprisonné, mais ça faisait déjà plusieurs années qu'il n'était plus à la maison. Maman et lui se disputaient souvent. Elle lui disait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'il faisait. Qu'il était temps de tourner la page et de s'acheter une réputation. Elle lui a dit que ce n'était pas en suivant ses amis douteux qu'il nous sortirait de l'humiliation dans laquelle on était. Mais il lui a hurlé dessus qu'elle n'était qu'une femme et qu'elle n'y connaissait rien. Il a parlé d'un plan avec un de ses amis qui devrait les monter en haut d'un piédestal. J'ai entendu des bruits de vaisselles cassées et maman lui a crié de partir. Alors il est parti et je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. Quand j'ai su qu'il était à Azkaban, j'ai demandé à ma mère d'aller le voir, mais elle a toujours refusé. Et Maugrey m'accuse toujours d'être comme mon père, mais je ne sais pas qui il est. Comment je peux savoir si je suis lui si je ne sais pas qui il est ?

- Tu n'es pas ton père Théo. Tu n'es pas lui. Et Maugrey devrait garder sa grogne pour lui.

- C'est mon père, tout ce que je me souviens c'est qu'avant on était une famille et que je l'aimais. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il s'est passé après qu'il soit parti.

- Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi il est parti. Ce que j'en ai connu me fait penser qu'il aurait mis ta mère à la porte et non que ce soit lui qui fasse ses bagages.

- C'est la maison d'enfance de ma grand-mère maternelle. Maman m'a dit que mon père avait préféré garder ses Gallions pour son Maître plutôt que d'acheter une maison à eux. Mais que finalement elle était contente car c'était grâce à ça qu'elle l'avait mis dehors.

- Ta mère est une sacrée rusée.

- Vous avez dit que vous aviez connu mon père. C'est vrai ?

- Un peu seulement. Je me suis retrouvé quelques fois face à lui lors d'affrontements.

- Comment il ... est-ce que ... vous ...

- Je te le répète, tu n'es pas ton père, Théodore. Tu as son nom, son prénom mais tu n'es pas lui. Je ne peux pas te rassurer en te disant qu'il était gentil et innocent de tout ce qu'on lui reproche. Quand je suis arrivé en Angleterre pour être auprès de la famille Snape, il était le second d'un Mangemort très vindicatif. Ils ont mené des attaques contre des innocents. Tous les deux ont fait pression sur Severus pour qu'il les suive dans leur quête. Eliminer les Moldus, les traitres et tous les opposants à Tu-Sais-Qui. Avec Yaxley, il a envoyé un Loup-garou cruel chez Ioann et mon filleul aurait pu mourir. Il avait cinq ans.

Théo le regarda les yeux écarquillés et choqué. Ioann avait failli mourir à cause de son père ... Est-ce qu'il le savait ? Est-ce que Draco le savait ? Merlin, lui qui se sentait enfin à sa place avec ses camarades de dortoir, eut l'impression de les trahir. Il avait la sensation d'être sali. Il baissa la tête en grimaçant. Il avait voulu savoir, mais maintenant, il ne savait pas s'il arriverait à regarder le jeune frère de Draco dans les yeux à nouveau.

- Théo, regarde-moi. Tu n'es pas lui. Il a fait des choses peu reluisantes et s'est battu pour ses idées jusqu'à ce qu'il soit arrêté. Il n'avait aucun remord. Mais toi, tu n'es pas comme ça. Même discrètement, tu as aidé Ioann alors qu'à ta place, ton père aurait essayé de le tuer pour se venger de la défection de Severus. Maugrey peut dire ce qu'il veut, nous savons tous que tu n'es pas quelqu'un qui a un mauvais fond. Au contraire, tu es quelqu'un de bien.

- Vous croyez ?

- Oui, et je ne suis pas le seul. Severus le croit aussi tout comme les autres professeurs et le directeur. Et je ne parle même pas de tes amis. Ne laisse pas Maugrey détruire ton estime de toi, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Mais il était Auror. Il sait ce qui est bien ou pas. Et puis Ioann aurait pu mourir à cause de ...

- Ioann ne va pas te condamner pour quelque chose que ton père a fait. Il n'est pas comme ça et je pense que tu le sais. Il sera triste pour toi, pour ne pas avoir eu la chance d'avoir un père à tes côtés mais c'est tout.

- Il ne sait pas ? Enfin que c'est ...

- Non. Il sait qui était le loup-garou mais pas qui était derrière. Nous n'avons jamais trouvé utile de lui dire. Mais si tu en ressens le besoin, nous pouvons le faire.

- Non ... non, c'est à moi de le faire, murmura Théo, la tête basse.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire. Il n'est pas indispensable de lui donner cette vérité là.

- Si ... pour moi c'est important. Je dois le faire. Je dois ... je dois lui dire et l'affronter. Lui montrer que ... que je ne suis pas comme mon père et que ...

- Il le sait. Il sait déjà que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Mais je comprends que tu ais besoin de lui en parler. De même que ma porte sera toujours ouverte si tu as besoin de te confier. J'ai beau être un journaliste, je sais garder les secrets. Et ... et si tu veux en apprendre plus sur ton père, va voir Severus. Il l'a bien connu à une certaine époque.

- Il ne voudra peut-être pas m'en parler.

- Si je suis là, c'est parce qu'il sait que tu ne voulais rien lui confier alors que tu arrivais à t'ouvrir avec moi. Il me l'a expressément demandé afin de t'aider et surtout pour que tu ne t'enfermes pas dans une dépression. Il est ton directeur de Maison et tu es un de ses protégés. Son rôle est avant tout de veiller au bien être de ses élèves. Le tien autant que celui des autres.

Théo le regarda complètement chamboulé de tout ça. Mais il comprit que malgré l'absence de son père, il avait le droit de se reposer sur d'autres adultes et de les laisser l'aider. Et puis il avait encore sa mère. Il avait toujours été un peu en contradiction avec elle mais s'il arrivait à mieux réaliser tout ça, alors peut-être qu'il pourrait la comprendre et se rapprocher d'elle. Il sourit doucement au journaliste. Son père lui avait toujours manqué, mais il avait failli perdre sa mère par son obstination. Un sentiment étrange de chaleur se diffusa de son cœur à tout son corps. Peut-être qu'il pourrait être heureux, réellement et pleinement heureux ... comme avant.

o0o

Comme tous les vendredis après midi, il était toujours à son bureau, faisant glisser sa plume avec aisance sur son parchemin. Pourtant, au bout d'un moment, il se redressa et s'appuya contre le dossier de son siège. Avec un soupir, il se leva pour aller fermer la porte de son bureau. Le week-end rendait ses collègues bruyants. Mais il pouvait les comprendre. Retrouver leur famille pour deux jours de repos avait de quoi rendre tout le monde euphorique. Ou presque. Il sourit en pensant à Edgar, l'imprimeur en chef, qui avait une femme un peu trop autoritaire et qui était bien plus heureux au boulot qu'à la maison. Mais son sourire se fana d'un coup. Lui, il n'avait personne sur qui râler quand il rentrait fatigué, ni quelqu'un à aimer dans l'intimité de leur foyer. Il l'avait eu et l'avait perdu.

Le moral en berne, Henrique se rassit à son bureau. Il ouvrit un tiroir magiquement fermé et en sortit une photographie. Il se regarda, sourire avec joie, alors que derrière lui Milo avait passé ses bras autour de son cou et collé sa joue à la sienne. Le regard du Russe pétillait et son sourire canaille illuminait son visage. Ils avaient été de simples amis ne se croisant que sur des évènements mondiaux pendant de longues années. Ils avaient appris par hasard qu'ils avaient les mêmes goûts niveau sexualité et en avaient souvent blagué. Jusqu'à ce fameux soir où ils s'étaient saoulés avant de finir dans le même lit. Le lendemain, ils avaient fait comme si de rien n'était, mais il avait su que quelque chose avait bougé. Il avait compris que Milo était bien plus important pour lui que tous les coups d'un soir qu'il avait eu avant. Et quand celui-ci était venu le voir pour lui dire qu'il voulait tenter quelque chose de sérieux entre eux, il avait sentit son cœur battre très fort.

C'était la première fois pour tous les deux. La première fois qu'ils avaient envie de quelque chose de durable. Et le résultat avait été probant. Jusqu'à ce que tout bascule à cause des attaques de Skeeter et des Mangemorts. Et il avait perdu son homme. Henrique rangea la photo en essayant d'oublier la douleur qu'il ressentait au niveau du cœur. De toute façon, il l'avait perdu maintenant. Il avait espéré pouvoir arranger les choses mais comme lui avait fait remarquer Milo, il n'avait pu le faire que trop tard. Il aurait voulu l'agripper, le secouer et lui cracher son amour. Lui montrer que pour lui ce n'était pas trop tard et qu'il ferait tout pour qu'il change d'avis. Sauf qu'au lieu de le séduire, il l'aurait braqué et rien de bon n'en serait sorti. Le brésilien le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il avait horreur qu'un de ses ex s'accroche à lui. Et c'était tout ce qu'il était pour lui, un ex. Sans compter qu'il était trop buté. Dans l'immédiat, il lui en voulait trop pour tenter une approche. Il lui fallait attendre.

C'était pour cela qu'il avait décidé de partir. Si Milo voulait l'oublier, lui aussi devait prendre du recul et ce n'était pas en restant dans ce pays qu'il y arriverait. Il avait besoin de se poser, de se ressourcer quelques temps. Il avait demandé un congé sabbatique de deux mois durant lesquels il rentrerait au Brésil dans sa famille. Son départ avait été programmé pour dans quinze jours. A son retour, il reprendrait contact avec le Russe. Et là il tenterait le tout pour le tout. Il l'aimait et il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lâcher l'affaire. Il se replongea dans son travail. Il n'aimait pas les week-ends. Car c'était là qu'il mesurait le vide affectif qui l'entourait. Il n'avait jamais fait autant d'heures supplémentaires que depuis sa rupture.

Henrique sursauta quand on frappa à la porte. Il regarda l'heure et s'étonna de ne pas être seul. En principe, le vendredi, les bureaux se vidaient rapidement. Et quand la soirée commençait, seules les rotatives étaient encore lieu humanisé. Mais bon, c'était sûrement un de ses collègues qui partait et qui voulait l'entrainer à boire un verre. Il l'invita à entrer d'une voix lasse avant de replonger sa plume dans son encrier et de reprendre son écriture. Mais personne n'entra. Il s'étonna d'entendre de nouveau frapper. Il se leva en se disant que la personne devait avoir les mains chargées et ne pouvait pas ouvrir. Aussi il le fit lui-même, prêt à railler le retardataire. Mais il fut arrêté dans son élan quand un puissant coup de poing l'envoya valser au sol. Satanée déesse, que c'était douloureux. Il porta sa main à sa mâchoire douloureuse et essuya le léger filet de sang qui s'échappait du coin de sa bouche. Il se redressa et releva les yeux férocement prêt à répondre à l'attaque mais se figea sur place.

- Tu n'imagines même pas depuis combien de temps ça me démangeait, ironisa le nouveau venu.

- Je suppose que je peux facilement le calculer si. On peut dire que tu as des arguments très percutants. Mais si tu me disais pourquoi tu es là ? Si tu avais voulu me tuer, vu qu'il n'y a sûrement plus aucun témoin dans la rédaction, c'est un Avada qui m'aurait accueilli et non ton poing...

- Je pense que toi et moi, nous devons parler.

- Faudrait-il encore que tu veuilles m'écouter. Mais soit. Vas-y, Severus, assieds-toi.

o0o

Pendant que le professeur de potions et Henrique mettaient les choses au clair entre eux, au Ministère, quatre Aurors étaient dans la salle ancestrale du Département des Mystères. Ils avaient décidé d'attendre que les locaux se vident un peu afin de pouvoir enquêter tranquillement. Ils étaient arrivés un par un pour être plus discrets. Sirius avait même utilisé sa forme Animagus alors que Tonks avait pris l'apparence d'un des employés du secteur. Tout ça pour y circuler tranquillement jusqu'à l'ouverture secrète du mur. Elle le faisait rarement car cela lui demandait beaucoup de concentration. Mais aussi parce que tout Métamorphomage qu'elle était, elle préférait garder quelques atouts dans sa manche. Plus longtemps les autres la croiraient incapable de le faire, plus longtemps elle pourrait s'en servir dans les traques.

- Bien, alors il faut qu'on trouve la colonne qui correspond à la salle des archives, résuma Sandy en jetant un regard aux dizaines de colonnes s'étendant devant eux. Pourquoi il y a tant de salles dans ce Ministère de mes deux !

- T'en as pas Cap'tain, ricana Sirius.

- Attends que je t'émascule, et quand je les aurais en main, on verra qui en aura et qui n'en aura pas.

- Ne commencez pas tous les deux, les calma Kingsley avec un sourire amusé. On croirait deux gosses. Même la petite est plus mature que vous. Bien, on se sépare et on cherche.

- Je m'étais dit que cette pièce devait reconnaître les signatures magiques de ceux qui circulent dans le bâtiment, fit remarquer Sirius un peu plus tard. Mais je n'en suis plus si sûr. Après tout, on ne jette pas des sorts à chaque fois qu'on entre ou sort d'une pièce. Donc j'ai du mal à saisir comment cette pièce peut savoir qui est où.

- D'après Remus, ça se baserait sur l'essence magique du sorcier. Je n'ai pas tout bien compris mais apparemment, à une époque très reculée, il y avait bien plus de sorciers très puissants. Pas puissants comme le Lord Noir ou Grindelwald ou Dumbledore, mais parce qu'ils connaissaient tellement bien leur magie qu'ils arrivaient à la ressentir, à fusionner avec elle.

- Il est sacrément cultivé ton mec, Nymphette, répondit Sandy.

- Ouais, Moony c'était un vrai rat de bibliothèque du temps de notre scolarité. Ce qui était très bien car ça lui faisait une couverture d'irréprochable. Et je ne vous raconte pas les conneries qu'il a fait à lui tout seul sans que personne ne l'ai jamais soupçonné. Par contre, James et moi avons largement été puni à sa place sans que ça ne gène personne ... Quand j'y pense, je me dis que pour un ami, il s'est bien servi de nous quand même ...

- Vu ce que j'en ai entendu, je pense sans problème que ça vous punissait pour toutes les fois où vous ne vous faisiez pas prendre, s'amusa Sandy.

- Pas faux.

- Et donc, Dora, tu disais ? Reprit le noir tout en examinant une nouvelle colonne.

- Et bien, donc ces sorciers, en fusionnant avec leur magie, arrivaient à différencier les autres sorciers rien qu'en ressentant leurs essences magiques. Mais après tout, ce n'est que supposition car il y a longtemps que cette forme de magie a disparu et les livres sur cette époque sont rares.

- T'as bien retenu la leçon dis donc, se moqua Sirius, il est bon prof le Moony ?

- T'imagines même pas combien il est bon.

- Euh ouais, pas de détails hein, c'est mon pote et ce n'est pas le genre de trucs que j'aime savoir sur lui.

- Je ne te dirais rien de toute façon et je trouve que tu en as déjà bien assez vu aussi. Mais pour en revenir à notre salle, je me suis tout de même posé une question tout à l'heure. En pensant à toi d'ailleurs, cousin.

- Et ?

- Et bien est-ce que cette salle détecte les changements de formes ? Je veux dire, certes, cette histoire d'essences semble être infaillible, mais c'est une science qui nous est inconnue. Est-ce qu'elle arrive à détecter si un sorcier prend sa forme Animagus ? Ou s'il a pris du polynectar ?

- Question pertinente, répondit King en revenant sur ses pas pour l'avoir de visu. Car si c'est le cas, cela pourrait peut-être expliquer notre problème de taupe. Bien, si les ancêtres étaient malins, ils ont également dû prévoir une colonne pour cette salle. Il faudrait la trouver pour faire quelques essais.

- C'est parti mon gars, s'écria Sandy en sautillant. Surtout que vu le passage qu'il y a ici, elle ne doit pas être pleine donc on pourra la retrouver assez rapidement.

Sirius sourit de la voir faire. Au moins cette affaire avait eu le mérite de lui faire oublier les souvenirs sombres que les précédentes attaques avaient fait remonter à sa mémoire. Il avait tellement été triste de la voir revenir au service avec ses yeux tristes et sans étincelle, que la voir toute pimpante lui donnait envie de sautiller lui aussi. Il se secoua un instant avant de reprendre sa recherche. Il leur fallut plus d'une heure pour la trouver. Comme prévu, elle n'avait qu'une petite pile de parchemins à l'intérieur. Kingsley les étudia un instant pour être sûr qu'ils avaient bien été détectés et que personne d'autre n'avait eu accès à la pièce. Satisfait du résultat, il demanda à Sirius de sortir, de se transformer et de revenir. Un instant plus tard, un grand chien noir gambadait gaiement autour des trois autres alors qu'un nouveau parchemin apparaissait.

Ils eurent alors la confirmation que la magie détectait comme une même personne, un sorcier sous sa forme humaine et sous sa forme Animagus, même si un astérisque marquait le moment où Sirius était un chien. Le noir promit de dégoter une fiole de polynectar pour la prochaine fois avant d'inciter la plus jeune à sortir pour mieux rentrer sous une autre forme. Trois exclamations retentirent quand le nouveau parchemin indiqua l'arrivée d'Andromeda Tonks.

- Par les roubignoles rassies de Merlin ! Cette foutue magie ancestrale s'est faite bernée ! Merde alors !

- Comment ça se fait ? Demanda Dora en reprenant sa véritable apparence provoquant l'apparition d'un autre parchemin.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais il va falloir essayer de le savoir. En attendant, on continue la recherche de la bonne colonne. Il faut qu'on la trouve et qu'on la repère pour la prochaine fois.

- Ok King, et puis il se fait tard, on n'aura pas le temps de l'étudier ce soir mais au moins on aura un point de départ, approuva Sirius.

Ce ne fut que deux estomacs gargouillant, une forte envie d'uriner et deux heures plus tard, qu'ils finirent par trouver la colonne correspondant à la salle des archives. D'un sort, ils la marquèrent avant de repartir. Pourtant, malgré les recherches et l'heure avancée, l'excitation les avait gagnés tous les quatre. Parce qu'ils étaient à deux doigts de trouver qui avait vidé le dossier Snape quelques mois plus tôt pour le compte de Soloviev. Ils allaient enfin trouver qui voulait faire autant de mal à Ioann. Du moins une fois qu'ils auraient épluché l'énorme pile de parchemins qui les attendait ...

o0o

_Samedi 4 février 1995._

Alors que ses amis étaient allés improviser une partie de Quidditch dans un coin du parc avec leurs camarades des autres Maisons, Ioann était assis sur son lit. Il n'avait pas été d'humeur à les accompagner et pourtant ils avaient insisté plus que grandement. Owen l'avait même mis en travers de ses épaules avec une facilité déconcertante, afin de le faire sortir de la chambre. Ils avaient fini par chuter tous les deux au sol quand le plus petit avait déséquilibré le plus costaud en remuant comme un beau diable. Bon, ils s'étaient bien un peu fait mal dans la manœuvre mais rien de bien méchant. Quelques bleus et bosses tout au plus. Du coup, les autres étaient partis en le laissant dans son coin.

Mais il était assez perturbé depuis le matin. En effet, il avait passé une très mauvaise nuit et ne se sentait pas le courage de sortir de la sécurité de son lit. Il avait rêvé, ou plutôt cauchemardé, à propos de Warrington. Il était grand, énorme, aussi bien en largeur qu'en hauteur. Il l'avait regardé avec de petits yeux perfides et brillants de haine. Sa bouche s'était entrouverte dans un sourire mauvais, dévoilant des dents aussi pointues que celles des vampires. Sa voix moqueuse et rocailleuse avait alors résonné, pour lui dire qu'il n'était revenu que pour lui et qu'il allait le manger. Là Ioann s'était réveillé en sueur et en sursaut.

Son père lui avait appris deux jours plus tôt qu'il s'était évadé de son établissement pénitentiaire depuis quelques semaines. Aucun article n'avait paru sur cet évènement et donc peu de gens étaient au courant. Mais cette nouvelle l'avait passablement bouleversé. Lui qui pensait avoir fait des progrès pour l'acceptation des évènements passés, il se sentait furieusement régresser rien qu'à savoir que son ancien camarade de Maison était en liberté. Il en avait parlé avec Draco qui l'avait rassuré. Warrington n'avait pas la capacité magique pour passer les barrières de sécurité qu'Albus avait rajoutées depuis son attaque, quelques mois plus tôt. Mais il n'arrivait pas à être aussi confiant.

A cela, s'ajoutait une nouvelle retenue avec Ombrage. Merlin, il savait qu'il n'était pas un élève modèle, mais il se demandait réellement si elle n'avait personne d'autre à punir que lui. En fait, il en avait eu deux, une pour le soir même et une pour le lendemain. Tout cela pour quoi ? Parce qu'en sortant des toilettes, il n'avait pas fait attention qu'elle était en train de passer. Il l'avait violemment percutée, tombant et l'entrainant avec lui. Sa robe s'était alors légèrement déchirée et tâchée, et elle avait vu rouge. Il était persuadé qu'il allait devoir endurer la plume bien plus longtemps que d'habitude et il avait préféré rester dans son dortoir pour s'y préparer. Une petite voix au fond de sa tête murmurait que c'était également pour éviter de la rencontrer et d'aggraver son cas.

- Je peux te parler ?

Ioann sursauta vivement. Mince, il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas entendu son camarade entrer.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur mais j'ai frappé et tu n'as pas répondu alors je suis entré quand même.

- C'est rien. Je pensais un peu trop en fait.

- J'ai appris que tu étais resté dans ton dortoir alors je suis venu te voir.

- Si c'est pour me faire sortir, je te préviens, on a déjà essayé et ça a loupé.

- Non, ce n'est pas plus mal que tu sois seul ici. J'ai vérifié, tes copains sont dehors, Draco en train de roucouler avec sa française dans la roseraie. Blaise, Vincent et Gregory sont en train de faire le concours de celui qui mangera le plus de beignets à la citrouille et je pense grandement que Zabini sera malade bien avant les deux autres.

- Ouais, ça me parait aussi être une évidence, ricana Ioann. Mais si tu me disais pourquoi tu voulais que je sois seul, Théo.

- En fait, c'est parce que j'ai un truc à te dire. Et ce n'est pas très facile.

- Assieds-toi, si c'est si difficile que ça, autant être à l'aise.

Les deux garçons s'installèrent aussi confortablement que possible sur le lit du plus jeune. L'ambiance était devenue très tendue. Ioann n'aimait pas quand les gens commençait leur phrase pas : « il faut qu'on parle » ou « j'ai un truc à te dire ». La dernière fois, son père lui avait annoncé l'évasion de Warrington. En face de lui, Théodore n'était pas à l'aise et ça n'était pas rassurant du tout.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda avec angoisse le jeune Snape.

- En fait je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet.

- Par le début ?

- Ouais ... je vais essayer. C'est ... il y a quelques années, ton père et toi vous avez été attaqués chez vous, n'est-ce pas ?

Ioann se crispa. Si dans les mois qui avaient suivi son arrivée chez son père, il avait eu quelques soucis de mémoire, le visage de ce type caché derrière l'arbre de leur jardin s'était bien ancré dans ses souvenirs. Même s'il n'y repensait plus depuis longtemps, le rappel de ce moment le fit frissonner. Il avait tellement eu peur ce jour là. Et ce fut le dernier jour, jusqu'à ce qu'il sache lire leur adresse, où il avait été chez lui. Il avait appris par la suite que quelques années plus tard, cet homme avait été tué mais il l'avait hanté durant beaucoup de nuits. Et là, il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi Théo lui reparlait de cela et surtout comment il pouvait être au courant.

- Oui, répondit-il prudemment. Mais comment tu sais ça ?

- Parce que ... je l'ai appris très récemment mais ... en fait ...

Théodore, la tête basse, s'emmêlait. Il ne savait pas comment amener le sujet. C'était tellement dur de dire tout ça en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Mon père ... c'est mon père. Enfin ce n'était pas lui mais c'était lui qui a donné l'ordre de l'attaque. Enfin peut-être pas lui exactement car il était deux à diriger mais il a au moins approuvé. Je suis désolé Ioann.

Celui-ci le regardait avec effarement, les yeux écarquillés, inconscient d'avoir vivement reculé comme s'il avait été frappé. Théo grimaça à cette réaction et ne put que se sentir un peu plus honteux. Il se prit la tête entre les mains tout en murmurant des excuses et en maudissant son père pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'avait pas encore eu le courage de parler avec le professeur Snape, mais ce que lui avait dit le journaliste lui avait donné de quoi réfléchir. Oh il avait toujours plus ou moins compris que son père n'était pas un ange et avec le temps, il n'avait plus aucun doute sur la noirceur de son âme. Mais jusqu'à lors, son cœur n'avait pu cesser de l'aimer. Il était son père, c'était normal qu'il l'aime non ?

Pourtant maintenant qu'il avait eu un petit aperçu de ses actes passés, il se disait qu'il comprenait que sa mère ait cessé de l'aimer. Voir Ioann le regarder de façon aussi choquée lui faisait encore plus mal. Le plus jeune en avait bavé au fil des ans. Comme tout le monde, il savait ce qu'il avait enduré chez son oncle quand il était tout petit. Il avait ensuite suivi son évolution quand il était persécuté par Warrington, puis quand il y a eu les menaces des articles et enfin l'attaque des Mangemorts. Comme les autres, il l'avait vu souffrir avant de remonter la pente pour retrouver un équilibre. Théodore ne pouvait nier que depuis la rentrée le plus jeune semblait enfin profiter de sa scolarité, malgré ses nombreuses retenues, non méritées. Et là, il était celui qui devait lui miner le moral. Il se sentait vraiment mal.

- Hey ! Théo ! Hey !

Le jeune Nott sentit qu'on le secouait. Avec une certaine crainte dans le regard, il releva la tête pour regarder, à la dérobée, le regard pailleté d'argent de Ioann.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'était pas toi.

- C'était mon père, c'est pareil.

- Non, ça n'a rien à voir.

- Si ! Mon père a voulu te faire du mal, bordel ! Il a voulu que tu meures, que toi et ton père mouriez ! C'est un meurtrier ! Je suis le fils d'un meurtrier !

- Et moi le fils d'un ancien Mangemort ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je sais qu'on me couve beaucoup, surtout depuis ma dépression et ma fugue, car j'ai des problèmes pour accepter que tout n'est pas noir dans la vie. Mais je ne suis pas idiot. Papa était un Mangemort avant, je le sais, tout le monde le sait et tout le monde sait que ces gens là ne font pas du tricot. Je sais que papa a fait des choses moches avant. Et même s'il ne me l'a pas dit, je sais que c'est lui qui a tué celui qui était venu nous attaquer. Alors moi aussi je suis le fils d'un meurtrier. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'en sois un aussi.

- Oui mais ton père a changé de côté il y a longtemps. Il a fait des choses pour se racheter. Il est un homme bien maintenant. Moi ce n'est pas le cas.

- Et ça ne change rien. Nos pères ont été Mangemorts, le mien ne l'est plus contrairement au tien mais ce n'est pas nous. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour quelque chose que tu n'as pas fait. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ton père.

- Je ne peux pas. Je me sens sali de savoir qu'il a essayé de te tuer. Merlin, personne ne méritait ça et toi encore moins qu'un autre. C'est peut-être con mais tu es un peu devenu notre mascotte. La personne que nous devons protéger et qui doit avoir notre attention ...

- Oui oui je sais, je suis l'Enfant de Poudlard ...

- Ouais. Et le truc c'est qu'alors que, comme les autres, j'avais un œil sur toi, j'apprends que mon père à essayer de te tuer. J'ai l'impression de te trahir.

- Ce n'est pas le cas. Je te l'ai dit, c'est ton père le coupable pas toi. Et même si c'est un peu difficile à avaler, même après tant d'années, je crois que je suis ... content de le savoir.

- Ton parrain m'a dit que je n'étais pas obligé de te le dire mais moi, je ne pouvais pas garder ça pour moi. Je n'aurais pas pu te regarder en face si je m'étais tu.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent un instant. Pour Ioann c'était un choc de savoir qui était derrière cette attaque, mais voir le mal-être de son camarade était encore plus difficile. Il connaissait ce sentiment mal placé de culpabilité. Il avait travaillé dessus avec James pendant de nombreuses séances. Il ne se sentait plus coupable de ce qu'il avait vécu par le passé. Il savait qu'il n'avait rien fait pour mériter le courroux de son oncle. Il ne voulait pas que Théo endosse une responsabilité qui ne lui revenait pas. .

- Je te remercie de me l'avoir dit. C'est une grande preuve de confiance que tu m'as faite. Moi je ne t'en veux pas. Tu n'y es pour rien. Tu peux bien penser ce que tu veux, pour moi le sujet est clos. Tu es et tu resteras Théodore Nott, le camarade de mon frère et mon ami. Et puis on est un peu pareil au fond, des victimes de la violence de certains membres de notre famille.

- C'est moi qui te remercie pour ton pardon.

- Théo, je ne te pardonne pas car tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner.

- Ce n'est pas simple pour moi d'accepter ça comme ça. Et ... honnêtement, j'avoue que je suis un peu plus perturbé maintenant. Je m'attendais à toutes les réactions possibles de ta part mais pas ça. C'est con mais, je suis plus vieux que toi et là j'ai l'impression que tu es l'ainé. En fait, je pense que c'est quelque chose que Draco aurait pu me dire et que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit toi qui me le dise.

- Qu'est-ce tu veux, je suis suivi par un psy, fallait bien un jour où l'autre que je finisse par parler comme lui. D'ailleurs, si t'as besoin de quelques séances, je suis sûr que papa serait ravi d'envoyer un supplément de factures au Ministère, répondit avec espièglerie le plus jeune.

- Je n'en doute pas. Et c'est gentil de proposer, mais je pense que je dois déjà parler de mon père au tien, puis que je dois aussi le faire avec ma mère. Je crois que le plus dur, c'est que je sais maintenant que mon père est bien le pourri que Maugrey décrit, mais que je n'arrive pas à ne plus l'aimer.

- C'est ton père Théo, tu l'as toujours aimé, tu ne peux pas juste cesser de le faire du jour au lendemain. Quoi que tu fasses ou qu'il fasse, au fond de toi, il y aura toujours une part qui aimera ce père que tu as connu quand tu étais tout petit.

- Oui mais je le hais pour ce qu'il a fait.

- Prends le temps de digérer la nouvelle, d'en parler. Plus tu ordonneras à ton cœur de détester ce père qu'il aime, plus tu te sentiras mal. Commence par oublier la culpabilité de ses actes. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Et moi je t'aime bien.

Théo, les yeux brillant d'émotion, le regarda en déglutissant difficilement. Le sourire de Ioann était doux. C'était le sourire d'un ami. Oui, il avait un ami qui le comprenait. Il avait _Des_ amis qui le comprenaient. Car si Vincent et Gregory étaient dans sa propre situation, Draco n'était pas non plus épargné. Son père aussi avait été Mangemort, tout comme Snape. Il avait longtemps cru que personne ne pouvait ressentir ce qu'il ressentait. Mais il n'était pas seul. Et malgré les attaques de Maugrey, attaques qui s'étaient d'ailleurs arrêtées depuis sa crise d'hystérie, il se prit à se dire que finalement, il était peut-être effectivement quelqu'un de bien.

o0o

Loin de savoir ce qu'il se passait dans le dortoir des troisièmes années de Serpentard, Draco était en train d'écouter sa petite amie lui raconter comment était la vie à Beauxbatons. Il la regardait parler avec animation de son école, des jardins et des cours. Tout semblait être différent là bas et le Serpentard se demanda un instant comment les français arrivaient à se faire à la vie et au climat de Poudlard. Mais cela ne dura pas très longtemps. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il sortait avec elle et étrangement il commençait déjà à s'ennuyer. Oh elle était belle, douce et très certainement intelligente. Mais le résultat était tout de même là : il était loin d'avoir une grande passion pour Emilie. Décidant qu'il en avait assez de son cours improvisé, il attira son regard et l'embrassa vivement. Là encore, il ne ressentait pas beaucoup de choses.

Aussi stupide que cela soit, entre ses oncles et ses parents qui étaient de grands obsédés, il savait que normalement un baiser n'était pas aussi insipide. Même avec Pansy il avait ressentit un brin de fougue. Là, c'était comme si Emilie attendait qu'il fasse tout le boulot et ça avait le don de l'exaspérer. Bon sang, ne pouvait-elle pas y mettre un peu du sien ? Il finit par s'éloigner sous prétexte de reprendre sa respiration. Si la journée passait ainsi, il allait mourir avant la tombée de la nuit. Il se décida à changer d'endroit. Ses pas les entrainèrent vers les serres et Emilie lui demanda s'il y avait de jolies fleurs à y voir.

La pensée d'une plante cannibale gobant la française comme si c'était une cuillère de gelée lui traversa l'esprit et il ne put retenir un sourire. La jeune fille dut croire qu'il avait des envies de romantisme lui aussi car elle lui attrapa la main et se mit à courir en rigolant. Mais Draco reprit la direction de leur destination et l'entraina vers la serre où il venait d'apercevoir Kerrian et Neville. Finalement, il aurait dû passer la journée avec ses amis car franchement sa copine n'était pas des plus distrayantes. Il en venait même à regretter ses prises de bec avec Pansy. Salazar, il était vraiment atteint !

Oui, car depuis le bal de Noël, la jeune fille était une vraie plaie. Elle le regardait de haut, lui crachait presque dessus quand il était à proximité et manquait de lui arracher le moindre de ses attributs s'il ouvrait la bouche. Mais Merlin que c'était amusant de lui balancer quelques vacheries à la figure. Le soir, avec Blaise, ils s'amusaient à trouver de nouvelles réparties plus drôles les unes que les autres à lui lancer le lendemain. C'était stupide de se comporter comme cela, mais ça avait déjà été stupide de l'inviter et de l'embrasser au bal. Alors un peu plus ou un peu moins, il estimait ne plus rien avoir à craindre maintenant.

Le Serdaigle et le Gryffondor furent ravis de le voir se joindre à eux pour l'étude d'une des plantes qu'ils devaient voir en cours dans les semaines à venir. Kerrian était un peu moqueur, en particulier quand il lui fit remarquer la moue boudeuse de sa copine qui avait espéré une tête à tête et non pas une réunion de copains. Finalement Draco passa le reste de la journée avec eux et quand Emilie lui demanda d'aller se promener en amoureux, il l'avait larguée en lui disant qu'elle était trop soporifique pour lui. Neville avait levé les yeux au ciel à son comportement et lui avait fait remarquer qu'il avait déjà Tracey et Pansy sur le dos et qu'il serait bon pour lui de se calmer niveau conquête s'il ne voulait pas finir torturé par toutes ses ex.

Le blond lui tira la langue avant de claquer l'arrière de la tête de Kerrian quand il lui dit qu'il devrait essayer de sortir avec Luna car au moins, le temps qu'il mettrait à se concentrer pour savoir de quoi elle parlait, il ne s'ennuierait pas avec elle. Les trois garçons transformèrent leurs révisions en quelque chose de plus drôle quand Neville leur détailla le comportement étonnant de certaines plantes.

Le soir et le souper venus, la nouvelle de la rupture de Draco et la française avait fait le tour de l'école et déjà un bon nombre de filles le regardaient comme s'il était leur prince charmant. Enfin sauf Emilie, qui se disait que la prochaine fois elle ne sortirait pas avec un type de trois ans son cadet, même s'il était très mignon, Tracey qui conversait avec Daphné et Millicent sans s'occuper de lui et Pansy qui voyait là une nouvelle chance de se rapprocher de lui pour avoir un nouveau baiser.

Ioann s'en était amusé avec les autres. Il avait même vu Théo rire des pitreries de Blaise à ce sujet. Oui, le repas avait été très amusant. Mais son humeur n'était pas restée longtemps au beau fixe car il avait dû rejoindre Ombrage dans son bureau pour sa retenue. Il n'avait qu'une envie, que celle-ci soit finie et de pouvoir se calfeutrer dans son lit. Alors qu'il frappait à la porte, il se sentait prêt, psychologiquement et physiquement, pour affronter l'épreuve. Pourtant, quand il en ressortit quelques heures plus tard, après que le couvre feu ait sonné, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Sa main saignait vivement de cette séance bien plus longue que les autres.

Mais son mental était un peu en équilibre. Ce qu'elle lui avait dit, balancé pour être plus juste, lui avait fait mal. Elle avait fait ressortir tous ses vieux démons et il n'arrivait plus à reprendre pied pour se rappeler les mots sages de sa famille ou de son psy. Il avait beau être confus, il se fit l'amère réflexion qu'il n'arrivait même pas à mettre en pratique ce qu'il avait dit à Théo un peu plus tôt dans la journée. D'un coup il se demanda si son discours avait réellement aidé son camarade car là tout de suite, il n'y croyait pas le moins du monde.

Harry avait décidé, comme à chaque fois depuis qu'ils avaient discuté, d'attendre Ioann à la sortie de sa retenue. Il avait une fiole d'essence de Murlap dans sa poche, ainsi qu'un récipient. Mais quand le couvre feu était arrivé, il s'était caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Une certaine inquiétude commença à le ronger. Pourquoi donc était-ce si long ? Normalement Ombrage les libérait dans les temps pour leur permettre de rentrer à l'heure. Il avait l'impression qu'en faisant cela, elle l'obligeait à se retrouver dans les couloirs à une heure interdite afin qu'il soit de nouveau puni. C'était tout à fait ce qu'elle était capable de faire pour nuire. Car il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait après Ioann, mais c'était évident pour lui qu'elle voulait lui nuire.

Quand il le vit sortir, il fronça les sourcils. Derrière, avant que la porte ne se referme, il avait pu voir Ombrage afficher un visage satisfait et particulièrement cruel. Oui, elle était réellement mauvaise et Ioann venait d'en pâtir douloureusement, et pas que physiquement. Il attendit que le bureau soit refermé et que le Serpentard ait un peu avancé dans les couloirs avant de le suivre. Jusqu'à présent, en dehors de Ron et Hermione, il n'y avait que Draco qui était au courant pour sa cape. Et le blond avait respecté sa parole en n'en parlant à personne. Mais là, alors qu'il entendait déjà des pas résonner un peu plus loin, il prit la décision d'en faire part à Ioann. Il se précipita vers lui, fit glisser la cape sur eux deux et lui intima le silence.

Un instant plus tard, Harry vit Chourave avancer vers eux et les dépasser sans se douter de leur présence. Puis quand elle eut disparu de leur champ de vision, le Gryffondor soupira de soulagement avant de s'inquiéter de nouveau en voyant l'état de son camarade. Il semblait déphasé, comme déconnecté de la réalité. Il l'appela en chuchotant, n'arrivant pas à attirer son attention. Puis il se décida à l'entrainer à sa suite vers les cachots. Alors qu'ils avançaient silencieusement, Ioann sembla se réveiller un peu. Il attrapa la potion que Harry lui tendit et trempa sa main dans le récipient. Une légère douleur se fit sentir avant qu'une sourde chaleur ne se propage dans son membre blessé. Arrivés devant l'entrée de la Salle Commune des Serpentards, et sans que le plus jeune ne s'interroge sur le comment Harry la connaissait, Ioann remercia son ami de son soutien et prit congé.

Le Gryffondor fut rassuré qu'il soit sorti de son état de choc mais le regard vide qu'il lui avait adressé lui avait fait froid dans le dos. Ça ne pouvait plus durer. Il n'avait jamais rien dit car pour sa part, il ne voulait pas attirer plus l'attention sur lui. Et Ioann lui avait dit qu'il voulait gérer cela seul, afin de montrer aux autres qu'il était capable de se débrouiller seul car il n'était plus un bébé. Mais là, ça allait trop loin. Il ne pouvait plus rester les bras croisés en regardant Ombrage le détruire. Car le visage de la femme allait longuement le hanter tant il était mauvais.

Il parcourut quelques couloirs de plus avant de retirer sa cape d'invisibilité. Après une forte inspiration, il frappa à la porte devant laquelle il était arrêté. Mais personne ne répondit. Mince, il n'avait pas prévu ça. Il refrappa une nouvelle fois, stressé et le cœur battant la chamade. Parce que même s'il était déterminé, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire.

- Tiens tiens, Potter, tu sais que tu es bien loin de ta Salle Commune et que le couvre feu est passé depuis un bon moment, claqua une voix fraiche et moqueuse.

- Euh ... ouais mais t'es qui toi ? Demanda Harry, se disant qu'il le connaissait mais là, il n'arrivait plus à mettre un nom sur son visage

- Adrian Pucey, préfet de Serpentard et poursuiveur de l'équipe de Quidditch, ricana le Serpentard en le voyant grimacer un « ah oui voilà ». Et je viens de t'épingler à aller contre le règlement. C'est une bonne prise pour moi et ma crédibilité à ce poste.

- Ecoute, je sais que ça doit t'exciter à mort, mais je dois parler à Snape maintenant.

- Pourquoi, un problème avec ton devoir ? Il y a des heures plus décentes pour aller se faire massacrer par le prof non ?

- C'est à propos de Ioann.

- A cette heure là, il n'est jamais dans son bureau, répondit Adrian en devenant extrêmement sérieux.

Théodore n'avait pas menti quand il avait dit à Ioann que tous les Serpentards étaient préoccupés par son sort. Et Adrian comprit que pour qu'un Gryffondor, celui-là en particulier, veuille voir le père pour une histoire avec le fils, c'était que cela avait de l'importance. Aussi il fit signe à Harry de le suivre jusqu'à un tableau.

- Normalement il doit être chez lui, ou alors essaye là, en face, c'est chez Gabrilov, il y passe pas mal de temps. Bonsoir.

Harry regarda Pucey faire demi-tour avec étonnement. Mais il fut reconnaissant au Serpentard de ne pas lui avoir pris la tête et de l'avoir aidé. Pourtant son angoisse revint quand il dut de nouveau frapper. Cette fois, le tableau pivota brusquement et le garçon recula d'un pas, effrayé par le regard sombre du professeur. Note à lui-même, ne plus déranger Snape quand il est chez lui à moins d'avoir envie de mourir.

- Potter. Qu'est-ce que vous faites devant chez moi alors que le couvre feu est passé depuis longtemps ?

- Je ... je dois vous parler ... , déglutit Harry en se tassant un peu plus. De Ioann.

- Que ce passe-t-il avec mon fils ? Demanda faussement sarcastique le professeur alors qu'une légère inquiétude le saisissait.

- Je préfèrerais ne pas en parler dans le couloir professeur, c'est un peu délicat.

Severus le regarda étrangement avant de l'inviter à entrer. Il ne l'aurait pas fait en temps normal, mais quelque chose dans la façon d'être et dans le regard du garçon lui fit comprendre que c'était réellement important. Il lui indiqua un fauteuil avant de s'asseoir en face de lui. Il remarqua qu'il triturait ses doigts et que ses épaules étaient tendues. Allons bon, que se passait-il encore avec son bébé ?

- Monsieur Potter, si vous en veniez au fait, poussa-t-il d'une voix moins dure.

- Je sais que Ioann ne serait pas d'accord car il m'a demandé de ne rien dire à personne, mais je ne peux plus garder ça pour moi, commença-t-il avant de remarquer l'inquiétude gagner les prunelles noires de son professeur. Les punitions d'Ombr ... de madame Ombrage sont ... elles sont très douloureuses.

- Comment cela ?

- On écrit des lignes, mais on utilise une de ses plumes. Et on n'a pas besoin d'encre car ... car ...

- Monsieur Potter ? Incita Severus voyant qu'il ne disait plus rien. Harry ?

L'utilisation de son prénom fit relever la tête au garçon qui avait baissé les yeux un peu plus tôt pour ne pas affronter son regard.

- L'encre c'est notre sang. Les lignes s'écrivent sur le parchemin mais aussi sur notre main.

Severus s'était tendu. Il avait entendu parler de ces plumes. Elles étaient imbibées de magie noire et particulièrement douloureuses à la longue. Il se redressa prestement avant d'attraper vivement le poignet du Gryffondor qui tenta, en vain, de l'éviter en s'enfonçant dans les coussins. Puis il retourna sa main et remonta sa longue manche. Il savait, comme tous les autres professeurs, que le garçon avait eu une retenue avec Ombrage dans la semaine. Mais quand il vit les marques blanches, indiquant « Je ne suis pas au dessus des règles », il sentit ses entrailles se geler.

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit ?

- Je ... je ne voulais pas attirer plus l'attention sur moi. J'en ai déjà assez comme ça.

- Vous saviez que Ioann subissait la même chose et vous n'avez rien dit ? Demanda de nouveau Severus d'une voix sourde, chargée de colère.

- Il ... il voulait gérer cela de lui-même pour ne pas vous attirer de problème. Et il voulait montrer, vous montrer, qu'il pouvait régler ça tout seul.

- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Vous avez laissé votre camarade subir des tortures sans jamais rien faire !

- Si ! J'étais là quand il sortait de ses retenues, je lui apportais de quoi se soigner. Ce soir j'étais là aussi et je l'ai ramené à sa Salle Commune ! Je suis ami avec lui mais pas assez pour aller au-delà de ses volontés. Mais ce soir j'ai vu Ombrage, j'ai vu son visage et son regard ! Elle veut faire du mal à Ioann, elle veut vraiment lui faire du mal.

Severus le fixait alors que Harry haletait tout en tentant de se défendre. Au fond de lui, le garçon savait qu'il avait eu tort de ne jamais rien dire mais il ne pouvait le reconnaître à voix haute. De son côté, le professeur était partagé. Son fils avait souffert en silence une nouvelle fois et pour lui montrer qu'il était un grand. Mais d'un autre, il y avait ce que Potter venait de lui dire sur Ombrage. Il savait que cette femme en avait après son fils mais pour que cela entraine une telle réaction chez Potter, c'était que la situation était grave. Et il y avait également le fait que justement, Harry avait lui aussi subi cette bonne femme en silence.

Merlin, il était en train de passer sa colère sur un garçon qui était venu volontairement le voir alors qu'il était aussi une victime d'Ombrage. Et il était bien placé pour savoir que les victimes d'agressions, quelles qu'elles soient, pouvaient garder le secret des violences qu'elles avaient subies. Beaucoup de choses pouvaient entrer en jeu, mais la culpabilité de ne pas avoir su se défendre était souvent déterminant, tout comme le fait de croire que personne ne porterait crédit à ses dires. Il ferma les yeux une seconde, en se disant qu'il ne valait pas mieux que cette horrible bonne femme. Quand il les rouvrit, la colère avait quitté son regard mais Harry restait toujours sur la défensive.

- Je vous remercie de m'avoir prévenu, Harry. Je vais en parler avec les autres professeurs et régler ce problème. J'ai besoin d'avoir votre parole que le moment venu, vous accepterez de témoigner de ce qu'Ombrage vous a fait.

- C'est que ...

- Je vous promets qu'officiellement votre nom sera tu mais vous serez amené à comparaitre devant le directeur, et très certainement confronté à _Elle_. Je ne suis pas certain d'arriver à amener mon fils à le faire, aussi pour renvoyer Ombrage et lui faire payer la souffrance qu'elle vous a infligée, j'ai besoin de savoir que je peux compter sur vous.

Le regard de Severus plongea dans celui de Harry et le garçon retint un instant sa respiration. Il allait encore faire parler de lui. Car même si le professeur lui promettait, il était certain que son nom filtrerait. Comme à chaque fois que le nom de Harry Potter était mêlé à une affaire. Mais en même temps, il pensa à Ioann qui ne dirait rien de lui-même et à tous les autres dont il ne savait rien et qui avaient eux-aussi subi les retenues d'Ombrage. Et s'il y avait eu des premières années ? Merlin, il ne s'était jamais posé la question. Il n'avait pensé qu'à lui, et l'avis de Snape Junior sur tout ça l'avait considérablement arrangé. Mais là, il comprenait ce que son silence pouvait impliquer.

- Je témoignerai, je vous le promets.

- Bien, c'est une bonne décision. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose afin de vous soulager ?

- Non, ça va. Et maintenant que je vous l'ai dit, je suis rassuré pour Ioann. Parce que ce soir, elle a fait exprès qu'il finisse sa retenue tard pour qu'il se fasse prendre à roder après le couvre feu. Et puis elle a duré très longtemps la retenue. Et j'ai peur que demain ce soit pire.

- Je vais faire le nécessaire demain mais au cas où nous ne pourrions pas agir officiellement avant la retenue de demain soir, je veux que vous retourniez auprès de mon fils. Je vous ferais passer un mot dans la journée pour le cas où vous seriez pris dans les couloirs après le couvre feu. Maintenant je vais vous raccompagner à votre Salle Commune pour que vous n'ayez pas de problème.


	83. courage

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen, Connors, Moïra et Kerrian.

Béta : BettyMars

Coucou tout le monde. Bon, je me tiens une crève carabinée et j'ai pas trop la tête à faire de longs discours. Il semblerait que, comme prévu, la fin du dernier chapitre vous au plu… et oui, me doutais bien que « et paf la ombrage » (dixit quelqu'un qui se reconnaitra^^) remporterait les suffrages… Bien, aujourd'hui c'est la suite de cette affaire, grosse avancée sur une autre et … ben st valentin …

Bonne lecture à tous et à mercredi prochain.

* * *

Phrase défi : au pays de Pansy.

* * *

**Chapitre 82 : Courage.**

_Lundi 6 Février 1995._

Severus enrageait. La veille, après avoir demandé une audience à Albus pour affaire en présence de Minerva, Pomona et Filius, il avait appris aux différents directeurs comment se déroulaient les retenues données par Ombrage au jeune Potter, à Ioann et certainement à d'autres. Les deux femmes furent profondément outrées de ce que les enfants avaient enduré alors que le petit professeur bouillait d'énervement. Albus était resté calme mais toute lueur d'amusement avait disparu de ses yeux. Pourtant ils n'avaient rien pu faire. Pour la faire évincer du collège, il fallait saisir le conseil d'administration. Si elle avait été un professeur, le directeur aurait pu la virer mais étant une représentante du Ministère, c'était au conseil de délibérer et de s'occuper de son cas. Et le dimanche, ces messieurs et ces dames étaient en famille et même Lucius n'avait rien pu faire pour accélérer les choses. Il n'était pas question de les réunir. L'affaire était donc restée secrète et en suspend pour la journée.

Du coup Severus avait rongé son frein toute la soirée en sachant son fils dans l'antre de la mégère. Il s'était débrouillé pour guetter discrètement son retour à la Salle Commune et n'avait pu que remercier mentalement Potter d'être à ses côtés. Son petit bébé avait été tout retourné de sa rencontre avec Ombrage. En ce lundi matin, alors qu'il avait mal dormi de la nuit, il avait grand mal à ne pas étriper cette bonne femme entre deux gorgées de thé. Même Milo à ses côtés n'arrivait pas à le relaxer. Avant de venir déjeuner, il avait prévenu Lucius de l'affaire afin qu'il soit sur ses gardes et qu'il se débrouille pour que le conseil soit opérationnel rapidement. Maintenant, il savait qu'il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre. Et ça, c'était le plus difficile.

Il savait que Potter témoignerait du comportement d'Ombrage, mais il aurait aimé que Ioann fasse de même. Sauf qu'une fois de plus, son fils préférait tout garder pour lui au lieu d'en parler. Ça aussi, ça commençait à l'énerver. Il pensait que les choses avaient été mises au clair mais visiblement, une mise au point s'imposait. Pour bien faire, il fallait qu'elle ait lieu avant que l'affaire ne s'ébruite mais après qu'il se soit calmé. Car s'il le confrontait avec son agacement actuel, il était sûr de faire des bêtises.

L'occasion se présenta un peu plus tard dans la matinée alors qu'il était dans son bureau. Il avait un temps de libre après le cours qu'il donnait à la promotion de Draco et Potter et le passait généralement à vérifier les potions remise par les élèves. Il grommela lorsque des coups furent frappés à la porte avant d'autoriser l'entrée d'une voix sèche. Il fut étonné de voir son fils arriver alors qu'il devait être en cours avec Minerva.

- Ioann ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Mamie a été appelée par le directeur. Elle m'a demandé de venir te remettre ce message, indiqua le garçon en tendant un parchemin, et elle a envoyé Connors et Julian auprès de Pomona et Filius. Dis, c'est grave ? C'est les Mangemorts ?

- Calme-toi. Non, ce n'est ni l'un ni l'autre. Et même si c'était le cas, cela ne te regarderait pas.

- Oui mais l'an dernier, je ... enfin les Mangemorts ...

- Cela n'a rien à voir, s'exaspéra Severus en tendant la main pour récupérer le mot de Minerva.

Quand il posa les doigts dessus, il ne put qu'entrapercevoir les marques blanchâtres et un peu brillantes sur le dos de la main de son fils. Une vague de colère déferla dans ses veines en voyant ce que cette garce lui avait fait. « Je dois respecter les règles ». Il dédaigna le parchemin, lui agrippa le poignet et remonta sa manche en le tirant au dessus du bureau. Ioann écarquilla les yeux en poussant un cri de surprise. Il tenta de se libérer mais ce fut peine perdu.

- N'as-tu donc rien à me dire ? Demanda Severus d'une voix sourde.

- Ce n'est rien, j'ai juste ... j'ai ...

- Voyons donc quel mensonge tu vas inventer. Sois convaincant, car là ma patience est relativement mince.

Ioann baissa le regard en rougissant. Il était aculé et ne pouvait rien faire pour cacher ça. Mince, et son père qui semblait réellement en colère. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi envers lui. Même la fois où il lui avait parlé du diadème de Serdaigle, il n'avait pas ressenti une telle aura menaçante. Il déglutit difficilement alors que des larmes montaient à ses yeux.

- Ne te fatigue pas. Si Minerva m'a fait prévenir ainsi que les autres directeurs de Maison, c'est parce qu'Ombrage se sert de ses retenues pour faire subir des violences aux élèves. Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Je ... je ne sais pas ...

- Tu ne sais pas ? Ioann, je pensais que nous étions d'accord pour que tu viennes me voir en cas de problèmes. Peux-tu alors m'expliquer ce que signifient les cicatrices que tu as sur la main et pourquoi j'ai dû apprendre cela de quelqu'un d'autre ? Et lève la tête, bon sang !

Ioann recula d'un pas mais releva les yeux. Les larmes piquaient derrière ses paupières et menaçaient de s'échapper. Il avait voulu gérer cela seul pour montrer à son père qu'il n'était pas un bébé et au final, cela lui retombait sur le coin du nez. Il ne chercha pas à nier l'évidence et raconta d'une petite voix le contenu de ses retenues avec Ombrage. Il lui avoua également que les deux dernières avaient été particulièrement pénibles car elle avait tenté de le déstabiliser mentalement en lui disant des choses horribles. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, il sentait le soulagement l'envahir. Comme James le lui avait dit plusieurs fois, il ne fallait pas garder les choses en lui. Parler était une source de bien être. Mais il était tout de même perturbé de voir le regard sévère de son père. Il l'avait mérité, il le savait, mais c'était dur.

- Quand comptais-tu me le dire ? Ou le dire à Minerva ou Albus ? Quand comptes-tu enfin agir comme quelqu'un de responsable ? Eructa Severus, avec colère. Tu n'es plus un gosse, Ioann, tu as vécu des choses difficiles mais bon sang, tout irait bien mieux si tu faisais un peu confiance aux adultes et à moi en particulier ! Tu comptais faire quoi cette année ? Décrépir dans ton coin ? Fuir à nouveau ? Je suis profondément déçu de ton comportement. Mais nous sommes à l'école et c'est une affaire privé, ta punition sera donc de m'écrire un essai sur ce que tu aurais dû faire, quand et comment. Trente centimètres de parchemin, c'est un minimum. Sache maintenant que le jeune Potter va témoigner devant Albus contre Ombrage afin qu'elle reparte au Ministère avec des sanctions. Maintenant va-t-en, on m'attend.

Severus contourna le bureau et sortit de la pièce sans même se retourner sur son fils. Il savait qu'il était dur, très dur avec lui. Mais la compréhension et la douceur ne semblait pas avoir fonctionné les autres fois, peut-être que la manière forte serait plus efficace. En tout cas il l'espérait car malgré sa colère, c'était un réel déchirement de lui infliger cela.

Derrière lui, resté seul dans le bureau, Ioann s'était effondré à genoux et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Merlin, il avait voulu montrer qu'il pouvait se débrouiller seul. Mais premièrement, il n'avait rien réussi à gérer et en plus, il s'était mis son père à dos. C'était terrible cette sensation de froid qui l'avait pris de l'intérieur. Il mit du temps à se remettre et se dirigea par la suite dans son dortoir. Il y resta seul un bon moment et ses amis le trouvèrent endormi, les joues striées de larmes séchées. Inquiets, ils le veillèrent attentivement le reste de la journée et pendant les cours de l'après midi, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'aille se réfugier chez son parrain.

Milo avait été mis au courant des derniers évènements par Severus et s'il réconforta son filleul, il ne put s'empêcher de lui faire également la morale. Puis, après avoir passé un certain temps ensemble, il le renvoya à sa Salle Commune avec un sourire réconfortant. Le garçon dormit mal cette nuit là. Mais le lendemain, malgré un sentiment de malaise persistant, il sentit sa peine s'alléger un peu en voyant sur son chevet, une fiole de potion mauve avec un mot de son père lui indiquant que les cicatrices étant jeunes, elles pouvaient encore être diminuées, voire peut-être effacées. Son père était en colère contre lui, mais savoir qu'il faisait tout de même attention à son bien être était un réel soulagement.

o0o

_Jeudi 9 Février 1995_.

Sirius était en train de mourir. Il n'en pouvait plus. Ses yeux le piquaient, son ventre le brûlait et il n'avait qu'une envie, en finir une fois pour toute. Un grognement lui échappa alors qu'une énième tasse de café venait s'ajouter à ses aigreurs d'estomac. Peut-être en avait-il un peu trop bu tout en ayant que peu mangé. Il posa son parchemin à côté de lui avant de bailler. Il se laissa basculer en arrière tout en fermant douloureusement ses yeux. Merlin, mais quelle heure était-il ? Il hésita à bouger pour satisfaire sa curiosité mais la fatigue l'emporta et il resta allongé au sol. Il grimaça. Il aurait peut-être dû métamorphoser quelque chose en coussin avant, mais là, il n'avait pas du tout envie de bouger.

La nuit avait été longue et elle n'était pas finie. Mais il allait devoir repartir s'il voulait rentrer chez lui discrètement. Voilà presque deux semaines qu'avec Dora, Kings et Sandy, ils se relayaient dans la Salle Ancestrale afin de décortiquer tous les parchemins de la colonne correspondant aux archives. Sirius avait presque passé toute la nuit à s'abimer les yeux dans cette pièce poussiéreuse et n'avait toujours rien trouvé. Mais il savait déjà que le travail serait long et fastidieux. Il y avait cinq mois de petits parchemins à lire, étudier et dupliquer en cas de doute. Au moins avaient-ils défini un laps de temps où le larcin du dossier des Snape avait été fait. Lors du premier article diffamatoire en novembre 1993, les dossiers y étaient encore, Kings en était garant et lors du second article, en mai 1994, ils avaient disparu.

Décidant qu'il en avait assez fait, Sirius se força à ouvrir les yeux et à se relever. Son dos craqua et cela le fit grimacer. Il rangea les parchemins qu'il avait vus avant de noter où il s'en était arrêté. Sandy serait la prochaine à venir. Elle comptait même se munir d'un sac à dos et de ravitaillement pour y camper tout le week-end. L'Animagus soupira à cette pensée tout en se disant qu'elle était totalement timbrée. Mais il savait aussi que c'était difficile pour elle en ce moment. L'anniversaire de la mort de son mari et de son fils était proche, un mois. Et la mélancolie ne la gagnait pas parce qu'elle avait son boulot pour s'occuper. Passer son samedi et son dimanche enfermée à lire des parchemins était sa façon de fuir ses sombres souvenirs. Et savoir que c'était pour aider un jeune adolescent à se débarrasser d'un de ses détracteurs, la rendait un peu plus volontaire encore. C'était son côté maman qui avait pris le dessus dans cette enquête. Son fils avait à peine fêté ses huit ans quand il avait été tué dans d'affreuses souffrances ...

Une fois que tout fut rangé, Sirius sortit de la salle en se frottant les tempes. Ce long week-end lui ferait beaucoup de bien même si le lendemain, il devrait aller à Poudlard pour effectuer le deuxième baptême de son fils. Son fils. Ça faisait plus d'un mois et il avait dû mal à ne pas sourire de façon niaiseuse à cette idée, même quand il était cinq heures du matin et qu'il n'avait pas encore dormi. Bref, il devait aller au château pour faire de Lucius le parrain de son fils. Et il en profiterait pour passer du temps avec lui. Il avait été mis au courant par Minerva des problèmes que les retenues d'Ombrage avaient occasionnés. Il était bien décidé à demander à Harry pourquoi il n'avait rien dit plus tôt et lui faire la leçon.

Mais pour l'heure, alors que sous sa forme de chien il rasait les murs pour sortir sans se faire voir des vigiles de nuit, il n'avait qu'une envie : s'effondrer dans son lit. Ce qu'il ne fit pas car à peine eut-il transplané chez lui qu'il s'avachit sur le canapé et s'endormit aussi sec. Le jour était bien levé quand il s'éveilla tout endolori. D'un œil vitreux il avisa la pendule pour voir que midi était passé. Il s'étira en faisant craquer son dos avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Il avait une faim de loup. Il était en train de se dire qu'il allait se faire des pommes de terre avec un bon steak quand un pop se fit entendre derrière lui. Aussitôt il lâcha le récipient à légumes pour braquer sa baguette sur l'intrus.

- Kreattur ?

- Kreattur est désolé d'avoir fait peur à son Maitre.

L'elfe se tortilla en se dandinant d'un pied à l'autre. Sirius se fit la remarque qu'il était toujours étonné de voir à quel point son comportement avait changé face à lui. Jamais il n'avait été comme ça, même du temps de son enfance. Merlin que c'était déroutant.

- Kreattur ne savait pas s'il avait le droit de venir dans la nouvelle maison de son Maître. Le Maître ne lui a pas dit. Mais Kreattur devait venir.

- Oh, et bien, je pense que tu peux venir me voir si tu en as besoin. Il y a un problème ?

- Non, Maître. Mais Kreattur devait apporter la clé de Miss Bellatrix à son Maitre comme son Maitre le lui avait demandé.

- La ... la clé ? La clé de son coffre à Gringotts ?

- Oui Maitre.

- Par les culottes de la fée Viviane !

Sirius rangea sa baguette qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main avant de se précipiter vers la clé que l'elfe lui tendait. Ils avaient la coupe. Bordel, ils étaient à deux doigts d'avoir la coupe ! Il fallait trouver un moyen de passer devant les Gobelins sans qu'ils puissent être détectés et le tour était joué. Il avait envie de crier, de sautiller, bref de laisser sa joie s'extérioriser. Il se contenta de s'agenouiller et d'embrasser Kreattur sur les deux joues avant de se relever et d'effectuer un pas de danse en chantonnant. L'elfe resta choqué et se recula vivement en se demandant si son Maître était devenu fou.

- Kreattur, tu viens de m'apporter la plus grande avancée dans la destruction de la coupe de Poufsouffle depuis le début de cette affaire, s'écria l'Auror avant de redevenir un peu plus sérieux. De là où il est, Regulus doit être très fier de toi.

Les oreilles de Kreattur tressautèrent de bonheur sous ce compliment et Sirius était certain que s'il l'avait pu, il aurait rougi.

- As-tu eu l'occasion d'espionner un peu Voldemort et ma cousine ?

- Très peu Maitre. Kreattur ne peut jamais rester longtemps, le serpent du Seigneur Noir repère rapidement la présence de Kreattur. Il est toujours à ses côtés. Kreattur peut s'approcher un peu plus quand le serpent chasse. Mais Kreattur n'a pas appris grand chose. Miss Bellatrix et le Seigneur Noir parlent souvent d'une potion pour le Seigneur Noir.

- Une potion ?

- Oui, le Seigneur Noir en a besoin pour survivre.

- Sais-tu qu'elle est cette potion ?

- Kreattur ne connaît pas le nom mais il a entendu certains ingrédients. Le Seigneur Noir trouve que les effets s'estompent et qu'il faut l'améliorer. Mais il dit aussi que dans peu de temps, avant l'été, il n'en aurait plus besoin car un rituel lui rendrait son corps.

- Donc il n'est pas totalement revenu à la vie. C'est une bonne chose. Les évadés l'ont-ils rejoint ?

- Non, personne d'autre que Miss Bella n'est avec lui. Mais Miss Bella est déjà allé les trouver, car elle l'a dit au Seigneur Noir.

- Bon, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose mais savoir qu'il ne préside pas lui-même les réunions d'affreux c'est une bonne chose. Revenons à du plus concret. Tu peux me citer les ingrédients dont il a parlés ? Je les transmettrais à Snape, il saura peut-être à quoi ça correspond.

- Le professeur est un grand professeur.

- Peut-être pas un professeur merveilleux, mais un maitre en potions, ça c'est indiscutable.

Sirius grimaça au souvenir des fois où il avait gouté à ses maudites potions quand ils étaient jeunes. C'était particulièrement désagréable, humiliant et douloureux. Puis il se dirigea vers son bureau, poussa les parchemins qui attendaient qu'il daigne s'en occuper. Il attrapa un morceau vierge et une plume avant d'écrire ce que Kreattur lui dictait. Il se promit de passer voir Severus un peu avant la cérémonie avec Lucius pour lui parler de cette potion. Et il faudrait qu'il réunisse les autres pour leur parler de la clé mais il commencerait par aller dire la bonne nouvelle à son Mumus d'ami. Il était bien trop content pour garder ça pour lui. Oui, il avait beaucoup de choses à faire, plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru en se réveillant.

o0o

Les cours de l'après midi avaient tous été annulés et les élèves renvoyés dans leurs Salles Communes, leur carrosse ou navire. Les rumeurs allaient bon train. Certaines racontaient que Peeves aurait échappé un vermifuge dans les plats des professeurs, d'autres que les MM&S avaient réussi une nouvelle blague dans la salle des professeurs et que des plantes avaient transformé la pièce en forêt vierge. Et bien d'autres encore mais Harry et Ioann savaient très bien ce qu'il se passait. Le premier car il avait été prévenu que sa présence serait demandée et le second car il l'avait bien compris au regard de son père sur Ombrage.

Effectivement, dans la salle des professeurs, tous les membres du staff avaient été réunis, ainsi que le conseil d'administration et Dolores Ombrage. Celle-ci souriait avec suffisance. Elle avait déposé auprès de Cornélius une demande visant à faire renvoyer Hagrid, Trelawney et Snape pour incompétence ou passé incompatible avec l'enseignement. Elle avait également dans l'idée de faire évincer Flitwick car de par sa petite taille, elle était persuadée qu'il était un hybride. Et tous les saints savaient combien elle détestait les hybrides. Le Ministre avait approuvé sa proposition de loi pour réglementer l'existence de ces créatures immondes et sous peu, elle serait mise en place.

De son côté, Lucius était assez agacé. Il avait fallu trois jours au conseil pour déclarer qu'il y avait abus de pouvoir et qu'il fallait effectivement faire quelque chose. Salazar ... trois foutus jours ! N'importe quelle personne saine d'esprit aurait convenu en moins d'une journée qu'il fallait agir. Sauf que le fait que ce soit Harry Potter, la déclarée victime officielle, n'avait pas aidé. Beaucoup trouvaient qu'après sa nomination irrégulière au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, le Survivant voulait, une nouvelle fois, attirer l'attention. Quels idiots !

Albus était sérieux comme peu souvent il l'avait été. Ce genre de situation n'était pas quelque chose de courant. Il regarda toutes les personnes présentes les unes après les autres. Puis décidant qu'il était plus que temps de commencer la séance, il se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention. Quand le silence fut là et que tous attendaient après lui, il prit une forte inspiration.

- Bien. Mesdames, messieurs, nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour une bien triste affaire.

- Hum hum, si vous le permettez, Dumbledore, sachez que le Ministère fera le nécessaire pour combler les manques le plus rapidement possible. Il est évident que vous avez un problème pour choisir vos professeurs, intervint Ombrage sûre d'elle.

- A vrai dire, Dolores, je ne vous estime pas apte à commenter ceci. Ne croyez pas que je n'ai pas eu vent de votre rapport visant à me séparer de trois de mes professeurs en poste depuis très longtemps pour deux d'entre eux. Apprenez également que cette réunion n'a strictement rien à voir avec votre pseudo inspection. Aussi je vous demanderais de garder le silence tant que la parole ne vous aura pas été donnée. Bien, il m'a été rapporté qu'un élève était venu se plaindre de mauvais traitements infligés par l'un d'entre nous. Mauvais traitements confirmés par notre infirmière. Madame Pomfresh ?

- J'ai effectivement décelé des marques sur cet élève. Je peux également affirmer que ces marques ont été faites par un objet imprégné de magie noire.

- Comme pouvez-vous en être sûre ? Demanda un homme du conseil.

- Parce que des coupures qui ne disparaissent pas après les soins habituels, légèrement plus concentrés, ne peuvent être que la conséquence d'un acte de magie noire, informa Poppy avec son ton le plus professionnel.

- Nous connaissons déjà l'élève concerné et la personne suspectée de cette agression, renifla une femme grisonnante faisant également partie du conseil. Alors autant en venir au fait rapidement.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Demanda Ombrage en fronçant les sourcils.

- Monsieur Harry Potter est venu présentement me voir pour me raconter comment vous vous occupiez de lui apprendre la discipline lors de vos retenues, Madame Dolores Ombrage, annonça Severus avec une certaine arrogance.

- Potter passe son temps à se faire remarquer. Il aura voulu le faire une nouvelle fois en allant se plaindre. Ce gosse n'a aucun amour propre.

- S'il était venu se plaindre, intervint Minerva, cela aurait été auprès de moi. Je suis sa directrice de Maison, je suis celle vers qui les Gryffondors se retournent en cas de problèmes. En aucun cas il ne serait allé voir Severus pour rien.

- C'est pourtant ce qu'il a fait, fit remarquer une petite sorcière du conseil.

- Il ne s'est pas plaint auprès de moi, reprit Severus. Il est venu me signaler certains faits car il avait peur que d'autres élèves subissent la même chose. Je suppose qu'en venant me voir, il pensait à mon fils que vous avez puni un nombre incalculable de fois pour des peccadilles. Mais il m'a juste fait part de son inquiétude pour certains premières années qui pourraient être victimes et trop intimidées pour en parler.

- Et de quoi donc m'accuse-t-il ? Je ne vois pas en quoi lui faire écrire des lignes peut être si dramatique.

- Ecrire des lignes est une chose, s'indigna Filius, le faire avec une plume qui écrit avec le sang de l'élève en est une autre.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Madame Ombrage, reprit Albus, de toute façon j'ai demandé à Argus d'aller me chercher cette fameuse plume, il ne devrait pas plus tarder à revenir. Il doit également passer chercher le jeune Harry avant d'arriver.

Ombrage le regarda d'un œil noir. Cette fois, malgré son air assurée, elle savait qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas sans dommage. Il allait falloir jouer serré pour détourner la déclaration de Potter. Mais l'avantage était qu'il était le seul élève à s'être plaint. Cela mettrait plus de crédit dans la théorie du m'as-tu-vu. Elle avisa le visage des membres du conseil qui chuchotaient entre eux. Certains étaient sceptiques, c'était une bonne chose. Il lui faudrait juste feinter pour amener les autres à son avis. Un coup léger frappé à la porte attira le silence. Albus invita la personne à entrer avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Plusieurs hoquets de surprise retentirent alors que Dolores fronçait un peu plus ses sourcils en serrant fortement ses lèvres.

- Entrez donc Monsieur Snape, vouliez-vous parler à l'un d'entre nous en particulier ? Demanda Albus, le regard pétillant.

- Non professeur, répondit doucement Ioann en jetant un regard à la dérobée à Ombrage.

- Alors que pouvons nous faire pour vous ?

- Je ... je suis venu appuyer le témoignage de Harry contre ... contre Madame Ombrage.

Cette phrase ne fut qu'un murmure et le garçon ne gardait la tête haute que parce qu'il avait les yeux plongés dans le regard rassurant du directeur. Lucius regardait son neveu avec un léger sourire en coin. Ce n'était pas facile, mais il grandissait. Et il ne parlait pas du physique. Sans compter que sa présence allait certainement définitivement faire pencher les choses du bon côté. Et d'après l'air de ruminer d'Ombrage, elle avait elle aussi vu le vent tourner. Severus ne quittait pas son fils des yeux. Il était fier de lui. Certes il lui avait montré un visage fâché depuis quelques jours mais là, il se dit qu'il ne pourrait plus le faire. Son bébé affrontait son bourreau, la tête presque haute. Il avait pris ses responsabilités et rassemblé son courage pour que justice soit faite. Oui, en sachant combien cela devait être difficile pour lui, il était très fier de son petit homme.

La suite se passa relativement rapidement. Rusard arriva peu de temps après avec Harry et la fameuse plume. Le Gryffondor fut surpris de voir Ioann mais s'installa à côté de lui avec un sourire de soutien. Puis les deux élèves durent raconter leurs retenues et montrer les marques encore visibles gravées dans la chair de leurs mains. Puis le conseil d'administration s'était retiré pour délibérer alors qu'Argus, gratouillant sa Miss Teigne qu'il tenait dans les bras, gardait férocement la porte pour éviter qu'Ombrage ne fuie sa sentence. Ce fut Lucius, désigné comme porte parole, qui annonça que le conseil allait porter plainte auprès du Ministère contre Ombrage pour violence par magie noire sur mineur. Dolores essaya de se défendre, de faire valoir son point de vue, mais sa crédibilité avait trop été diminuée pour la sortir de ce mauvais pas.

A l'arrivée de Scrimgeour, entouré des Aurors Dawlish et Delvecchio, la sous secrétaire commença à faire un scandale et se retourna furieusement vers le jeune Snape pour l'apostropher. Mais elle se retrouva avec la baguette de l'Auror au bandeau sur l'œil pointée sur elle. Sandy lui fit comprendre qu'il était dans son intérêt de se taire et de les suivre en silence, puis quand son collègue eut désarmé l'accusée et que Scrimgeour commença à la diriger vers le bureau du directeur et la cheminée, elle se retourna vers les deux garçons, leur fit un clin d'œil et un sourire avant de partir elle aussi. Ioann avait été un peu perturbé par cette scène mais Harry lui glissa que cap'tain Delvecchio était une personne très gentille et qu'elle ne frappait que son père quand il disait des bêtises, ce qui arrivait assez souvent, précisa-t-il.

Albus remercia les enfants avant de précéder les membres du conseil vers son bureau. Minerva s'occupa de raccompagner Harry à son dortoir alors que Severus vint serrer son fils dans ses bras pour lui dire combien il le trouvait mature et qu'il était fier de lui. Ioann lui confessa que cette affaire avait été le sujet de sa séance de la veille avec James et que son psy l'avait aidé à accepter les évènements et à mieux appréhender cette confrontation. C'était ce qui l'avait décidé à venir seconder Harry. Il apprécia le câlin et les compliments de son père avant qu'il ne le raccompagne à sa Salle Commune. Sans surprise, il s'endormit avant le repas du soir tant il avait été perturbé. Mais au moins s'était-il endormi serein. Ombrage n'était plus là pour le blesser et son père n'était plus en colère. C'était finalement une bonne journée.

o0o

_Mardi 14 Février 1995._

Quand Draco s'était réveillé ce matin là, il avait tout de suite compris quel jour c'était. En effet, une boite de chocolat en forme de cœur trônait sur sa table de nuit et le fit grimacer. Pas qu'il ne les aimait pas, mais ce n'était pas ses préférés et ceci lui mettait en tête que la personne qui les lui avait offerts, ne le connaissait pas réellement. Sous le regard goguenard de Blaise, il avait soupiré en soulevant le couvercle. Définitivement pas ceux qu'il adorait. Aussi il prit le parti d'en proposer à ses amis, n'hésitant à pas dire à Vincent et Gregory d'en prendre pour la route. Ses deux camarades s'étaient lancé un regard entendu et un sourire moqueur avant de piocher allègrement dans la boite. S'ils en mangèrent deux-trois, ils gardèrent le reste de côté pour plus tard.

Arrivés dans la Grande Salle, les Serpentards s'installèrent à leur table en soupirant de soulagement. Le directeur n'avait pas poussé le vice jusqu'à utiliser un décor de roses, dentelles et angelots stupides. Théo lui glissa que le fait de s'être débarrassé de Bonbon Rose y était sûrement pour beaucoup. Bien que personne n'ait su qui en avait été victime, Draco avait tout de suite compris que son frère était un des élèves qui avait fait les frais d'Ombrage. Albus avait annoncé quelques jours plus tôt le renvoi de cette bonne femme pour violences sur élèves. Le caractère changeant de son frère lorsque son nom était prononcé depuis plusieurs semaines trouvait enfin sa justification.

Il ne lui en avait pas encore parlé. Il voyait bien qu'il n'était pas assuré face à cette affaire. Il semblait attendre l'inévitable et Draco savait qu'il craignait que son nom soit de nouveau utilisé publiquement dans cette affaire. Le blond se joignait à son idée mais il savait par son père que l'affaire ne serait pas réglée aussi rapidement que cela. C'était la sous-secrétaire d'Etat qui était jugée pour abus de pouvoir et violence. Fudge allait sûrement prendre le temps de faire durer les choses afin d'agir au mieux pour sa popularité. Dans sa lettre, Lucius parlait d'un véritable vent de tempête déferlant dans le Ministère dans un huit clos encore jamais atteint. Draco reconnaissait qu'il était étonnant que la presse n'ait pas été aussi active que cela. Milo avait relaté les faits en taisant les noms des élèves touchés mais son article avait apporté son lot de courrier affolé à Albus. La Gazette avait été silencieuse sur cette affaire, ne rapportant ainsi dire que les échos de leur concurrent écossais. Ce qui prouvait bien que le Ministre avait mis une cloche sur toute cette affaire.

Mais ses pensées se bloquèrent quand il manqua de s'étouffer en regardant Pansy qui venait de s'asseoir en face de lui. Il déglutit difficilement son morceau de toast en pâlissant un peu. Il était presque certain que s'il se concentrait bien, il arriverait à voir des petits cœurs voler tout autour de la tête de la jeune fille. Le pire étant qu'elle le fixait avec un regard dégoulinant de bons sentiments qui lui donnait presque envie d'aller se cacher. Il avait cru qu'il faudrait qu'il assure ses arrières car elle avait la rancœur tenace, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle abandonne l'affaire au profit d'une nouvelle cour effrénée. Merlin, il n'avait donc pas été clair quand il lui avait signalé qu'elle embrassait comme une patate et qu'elle lui donnait plus envie de vomir que de lui faire des câlins ?

- Hey, Draco, tu feras attention de ne pas te faire violer dans les couloirs, ricana Blaise dans son oreille.

- Ta gueule Zabini. Salazar, je déteste la St Valentin, râla-t-il alors qu'une première année venait de le saluer avec des cœurs dans les yeux.

- Si tu arrêtais de jeter toutes tes copines, tu aurais déjà moins de problèmes avec les filles, fit remarquer Vincent avant d'enfourner une grosse bouchée.

- Oh ça va hein, j'y peux rien si ce sont toutes des cruches !

- Arrête donc un peu de te plaindre, tu as la côte avec les filles, tu attires leur attention sans en laisser aux copains et en plus tu râles, s'exaspéra Blaise.

- Je ne râle pas ! S'indigna le blond avant de croiser le regard sceptique de Théo. Je m'exprime, ce n'est pas pareil.

- Mais bien sûr.

- Et ne me prend pas pour un abruti. Rappelle-moi qui a visité la bouche de presque toutes les françaises, hein ? Alors ne viens pas me faire ton numéro du pauvre gars qui n'a aucune chance avec les filles, ironisa le blond.

- C'est pas faux, sourit le noir. Dites, vous croyez que ça touche aussi les animaux la St Valentin ?

- Au moins les chiens, répondit Théo en indiquant Pansy. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je viens de voir la chatte de Daphné sortir de la salle en collant de très près le chat de Granger.

- Bah, ils s'étaient peut-être déjà rapproché avant, fit remarquer Théo, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi Chatonne découche souvent.

- Dis Draco, tu as aimé mes chocolats ? Intervint Pansy d'une voix amoureuse, coupant net les conversations des garçons.

- Et bien, ce ne sont pas ceux que j'aime le plus mais disons qu'ils n'étaient pas totalement mauvais non plus.

- Oh, ben alors je t'en rachèterais d'autres !

- Je crois qu'elle n'a pas dû saisir le passage où tu disais que tu ne les aimais pas réellement, chuchota Blaise.

- Aujourd'hui c'est un jour sans cervelle, soupira Draco.

- Mais non, ça c'est tous les jours pour elle, ricana Théo. Dans la vie des filles, il y a les jours zone rouge, les jours pénibles et plus rares, les jours de l'amour.

- Et aujourd'hui c'est le jour de l'amour au pays de Pansy, soupira Draco.

- Et ouais, comme dans tous les pays d'ailleurs, reprit Blaise avant de finir son verre de jus de citrouille.

o0o

Alors qu'à Poudlard, les élèves commençaient la journée dans une ambiance somme toute assez joyeuse, dans une petite maison perdue dans la campagne, ce jour débutait sous de tendres auspices pour un couple d'amoureux. Enroulés dans leurs draps froissés, deux corps en sueur se câlinaient amoureusement. Après un réveil très passionné, la douce torpeur de leur amour les entourait d'une soie légère. Remus s'éloigna un instant des lèvres de sa compagne et ne put retenir un sourire à la voir ainsi abandonnée dans ses bras. La pleine lune était prévu pour le lendemain et il savait que du coup, il était bien plus ardent lors de leurs rapports physiques. Mais si au début il s'en était un peu inquiété, il avait appris que Nymphadora n'était pas contre un peu plus de fougue quelques jours par mois.

Il embrassa doucement les pommettes roses de sa partenaire avant de glisser doucement mais sûrement vers sa bouche. Le baiser se fit trainant et langoureux. Ils avaient le temps. La jeune Auror ne devait embaucher qu'en début d'après midi. Ce fut finalement les gargouillements de leurs estomacs qui les firent sortir du lit. Remus n'enfila que son caleçon alors que Dora lui piquait sa chemise. Ils savaient très bien que d'ici la fin de la matinée, les vêtements seraient de nouveau superflus, aussi avaient-ils décidé de ne pas trop se couvrir. Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement, tout en feuilletant chacun un feuillet du Daily Wizard. C'était une routine qu'il avait pris en quelques semaines de vie commune. Et cela leur convenait parfaitement.

- L'enquête sur les dossiers Snape avance ? Demanda Remus avant d'avaler une gorgée de thé.

- Avec l'effervescence de l'affaire Ombrage et les Mangemorts dont on n'a aucune trace, seule Sandy a eu le temps de chercher un peu ce week-end. Mais pour l'instant, on n'a rien de très concluant. Tous les passages un peu étranges ont été confirmés par le registre de présences des archives.

- Et je ne peux pas vous seconder, ma présence au Ministère ne serait pas justifiée et attirerait plus l'attention qu'autre chose.

- On trouvera, c'est juste un peu plus long que prévu. Et puis depuis que cap'tain a rencontré Ioann lors de l'arrestation d'Ombrage, elle est encore plus motivée pour trouver qui lui en veut. Et crois-moi, une fois bien décidée, on ne lui change pas les idées facilement, rigola Dora.

- En attendant, j'espère que cette affaire va trouver une fin. Ça va faire un an que Severus ronge son frein et s'inquiète pour son fils. Un an c'est long.

- Ouais. Très long.

Elle se perdit un instant dans ses pensées. Et elles n'avaient pas réellement rapport aux Snape. En fait, elle se disait que cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle savait que Remus, Sirius, Lucius et certainement Severus, étaient sur une affaire secrète de Dumbledore. Elle aussi attendait depuis un moment que son homme lui en parle sans que ça arrive. Et jeudi dernier, alors qu'elle était rentrée plus tôt, elle avait surpris une conversation entre son loup et son cousin. Une conversation qui l'avait laissée un peu perplexe. Visiblement, ils étaient en train de manigancer pour pouvoir dévaliser le coffre, à Gringotts, de sa tante Mangemort. Elle n'en n'avait pas entendu beaucoup car sa présence pouvait d'être remarquée d'une minute à l'autre par un flair parfois pénible, aussi elle avait fait comme si elle arrivait et les avait interrompus. S'ils l'avaient suspectée de quoi que ce soit, aucun n'en avait fait part à haute voix.

- Dora ?

- Hum ? Oh, désolée, j'étais perdu dans les pensées.

- J'ai vu ça oui, et je suis rassuré que ce ne soit pas ma question qu'il t'ait dérangée.

- Une question ? Laquelle ?

- Je voulais savoir si tu serais d'accord pour qu'on parte en vacances en Italie.

- Et bien je ne dis pas non, mais mes prochaines vraies vacances n'arriveront pas avant plusieurs mois.

- Comme ça, ça nous laissera le temps de bien nous organiser. J'avais pensé à Florence ou à Venise comme lieu de repos.

- Venise ? S'extasia Dora avant de venir d'asseoir sur ses genoux. C'est si romantique ! Oh oui, là j'adhère tout de suite !

- Tant mieux. Car je pense que c'est une destination qui convient particulièrement bien à une lune de miel.

- A une ... quoi ?

Dora le regarda les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte et les doigts serrés sur ses épaules. Avait-il réellement dit ce qu'elle pensait avoir compris ou c'était son esprit qui divaguait tout seul ? Remus sourit à la voir faire avant de lui coller un baiser sur le nez puis de lui picorer les lèvres. Quand elle gémit doucement en lui permettant d'approfondir, il la serra vivement dans ses bras. Après s'être séparés pour respirer, il déposa son front contre le sien et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Pour une lune de miel. Nymphadora Tonks, me ferais-tu l'immense honneur d'être ma femme ?

- Oui, murmura-t-elle, des larmes dans la voix. Oh oui ! Oui oui je le veux !

Elle se projeta complètement dans ses bras avec une telle force, que la chaise bascula et qu'ils se retrouvèrent étalés au sol dans un éclat de rire heureux. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et Remus ne put lui offrir la petite bague tout simple mais très jolie, un anneau doré surmonté d'une petite pierre d'onyx, qu'il lui avait achetée qu'après l'avoir honorée une nouvelle fois.

o0o

L'après midi était presque fini. Narcissa sourit en disant au revoir au petit garçon qu'elle était venue visiter. Il sortirait le lendemain et elle s'était faite une priorité de lui faire comprendre qu'on ne jouait pas avec les baguettes de ses parents, même si c'était amusant de faire des étincelles. Mais après avoir eu le visage en partie brûlé, tout comme les deux mains, il avait bien retenu la leçon. Elle referma la porte doucement. C'était le dernier patient qu'elle allait distraire pour ce jour. Elle devait récupérer Moïra à la garderie avant de la déposer à Poudlard. Minerva et Severus s'étaient proposé tous les deux pour s'en occuper le temps d'une soirée.

La blonde ne put retenir un gloussement à la pensée que sa fille avait vraiment une façon, de charmer son monde, étonnante qui faisait que les membres de la famille se faisaient une joie de la garder. Parfois même, ils se disputaient pour avoir le dernier mot. Là au moins elle était rassurée, entre les deux professeurs, il y en aurait toujours un avec la fillette pendant que l'autre s'occupait de ses fonctions. Ainsi, elle aurait une soirée libre avec son homme. Et elle savait déjà qu'il lui avait prévu une soirée époustouflante car il lui avait demandé de s'apprêter au mieux.

Ce serait la première soirée complète en amoureux qu'ils allaient s'octroyer depuis plusieurs mois. Elle ne regrettait absolument pas l'adoption et elle savait que Lucius en était très satisfait lui aussi. Mais elle avouait volontiers que depuis que Draco était entré à Poudlard, ils avaient un peu perdu l'habitude de ne plus être en tête à tête. Cette St Valentin serait certainement la plus appréciée depuis bien des années. Et elle avait presque l'envie d'en sautiller d'anticipation. Bien évidement, cela ne convenant pas à une dame de son rang, aussi elle se contenta de son visage hautain habituel.

Pourtant, au fond d'elle-même, elle ne put empêcher une petite inquiétude de s'emparer d'elle quand elle traversa un couloir vide et silencieux. La sécurité de Ste Mangouste avait été renforcée depuis l'évasion de sa sœur. C'était une bonne chose. Mais depuis que tous les autres Mangemorts enfermés en haute sécurité d'Azkaban étaient dans la nature, il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'elle n'angoisse de ne plus retrouver sa fille en fin de journée. Elle avait été tentée de ne plus la prendre avec elle, mais cela aurait été la couper d'enfants de son âge, et elle savait que ce n'était pas raisonnable. Surtout que Lucius avait fait pression pour qu'une protection supplémentaire soit apportée à la garderie. Mais elle ne pouvait pas empêcher son cœur de maman d'être angoissé.

Quand elle arriva à destination, elle fut étonnée de voir que Moïra ne se précipitait pas vers elle comme tous les jours. Narcissa plissa un peu les yeux pour apercevoir sa fille dans le lot d'enfants présents. Elle la trouva dans un coin, assise sur une chaise, la tête basse. Que c'était-il donc passé ?

- Ah, madame Malfoy, je suis ravie de vous voir ici, soupira l'une des gardiennes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi ma fille est isolée ?

- En fait, cela fait un certain temps que je voulais vous en parler mais je pensais que ça passerait. Sauf que ça empire. Nous ne pouvons plus garder Moïra ici. C'est une bien gentille fille, mais il semblerait que sa magie enfantine fasse des siennes et nous ne pouvons plus gérer cela. Nous ne sommes pas très nombreuses et Moïra monopolise à elle seule une personne à temps plein.

- Comment ça, sa magie fait des siennes ?

- Au début, je pensais que c'était peut-être votre fils qui lui avait mis certains trucs en tête car elle ne le fait que depuis courant janvier. Mais je commence à me demander si ce n'est pas un problème différent. Peut-être l'anxiété, ou un stress, une contrariété. Mais aujourd'hui elle a fait bruler les cheveux d'une stagiaire, fait exploser le saladier de salade de fruits et fait tourbillonner ses jouets tout autour d'elle, manquant de blesser un petit garçon. Je suis désolée, Madame Malfoy, nous ne pouvons plus la garder ici.

- J'avais de toute façon dans l'idée de vous la retirer car j'estime que sa sécurité n'est pas correctement assurée dans cet établissement, renifla Narcissa avec dédain. Visiblement ma fille semble elle aussi ressentir un certain malaise ici car ce n'arrive jamais à la maison. Oh, et vu son comportement renfermé, je vous conseille ne de pas compter sur la rémunération pour la journée d'aujourd'hui, car il n'y en aura pas.

Narcissa contourna la gardienne qui avait reculé sous son ton sec, puis vint attraper Moïra en lui promettant qu'elle resterait à la maison maintenant et qu'elle n'avait plus à s'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit. La fillette lui demanda d'une petite voix si elle allait tout de même voir sa mamie et son tonton le soir et la maman la rassura en lui disant qu'ils l'attendaient avec impatience. Le sourire éblouissant que la petite lui offrit la fit sourire également. Puis toutes les deux partirent sans voir que derrière, la gardienne, dépassée par les évènements, tentait d'éteindre un nouvel incendie.

o0o

Milo ronchonnait. Il avait faim et il allait rater le début du repas à cause d'un idiot de professeur de potions qui avait soi-disant besoin d'un livre sur l'alchimie en Grèce rapidement. Il avait l'impression d'être un putain de hibou, ou un chien, oui voilà un chien. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il lui demande d'aller chercher ses pantoufles ! Il fallait dire que la journée avait été calme, trop calme à son gout. Il avait suivi les frasques amoureuses de la faune estudiantine avec autant d'amusement que d'amertume. Finalement, il avait décidé de passer l'après midi à Edinburgh. Après avoir rencontré son rédacteur en chef et ses collègues, qu'il n'avait pas revus depuis la fin Aout, il avait erré en ville pour se changer les idées.

Il avait délibérément oublié de se rendre auprès de Poppy pour sa séance de rééducation. Il n'avait pas la tête à cela et il savait que ça ne serait pas profitable. Depuis deux jours, il avait couplé les exercices de respiration aux exercices physiques. Et il était dégouté de voir qu'il n'était plus capable de tenir la distance. Lui, qui s'était toujours targué d'avoir une grande forme physique, se retrouvait bien bas. Et en ce jour de St Valentin, il n'avait pas du tout eu envie de voir combien il était minable.

Puis il était rentré au collège pour s'excuser auprès de l'infirmière qui l'avait d'abord regardé avec exaspération puis inquiétude. Il savait qu'elle avait compris qu'il était dans un jour sans. Puis il avait eu l'intention d'aller nourrir son ventre avant de s'enterrer dans son appartement avec un livre et une potion pour dormir. Oh, et après avoir passé un peu de temps avec la mini miss Malfoy, bien sûr. Mais voilà, il avait fallu compter sur Severus pour lui gâcher ses plans. Il l'avait épinglé juste avant le repas pour qu'il aille lui chercher un maudit bouquin dont il avait absolument besoin pour la soirée. Et bien sûr, il n'était pas à la bibliothèque mais chez lui Impasse du Tisseur. Et comme il était professeur, il avait des obligations qui l'empêchaient de quitter le château et blablabla. Il lui en foutrait lui, des livres indispensables pour ses idioties de potions dégueulasses!

Alors qu'il activait sa cheminée, il se dit qu'il était définitivement trop gentil. Il pestait quand il atterrit dans le salon de la petite maison et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la bibliothèque. Il était en train de déchiffrer les titres des vieux ouvrages devant lui quand il fronça les sourcils. On était au mois de février, la maison était vide depuis quelques mois et pourtant il y faisait bon. Sans compter qu'il n'avait lancé aucun sort de lumière et qu'il y avait une lueur légère qui éclairait la pièce. Il se retourna et plissa les yeux en voyant une bougie allumée sur la table alors que deux verres et une bouteille étaient posés à côté. Bien, s'il n'y avait pas un sort de _Fidelitas_ posé, il aurait pu s'inquiéter. Il se dit que si Lucius avait osé s'inviter ici pour passer la soirée avec sa femme sans être dérangé, il poussait le bouchon un peu loin. Mais lorsque la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit, il ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise.

- Bonsoir Milo.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Severus va te massacrer, tu le sais ça ?

- En fait, il m'a déjà fait part de ses violentes récriminations, je ne suis plus à ça près.

- Je ne te connaissais pas suicidaire, Almeida.

- Je ne le suis pas. Apprends que Severus sait parfaitement que je suis là et pourquoi.

- Comment ça ? Il m'aurait dit que je risquais de te croiser en m'envoyant ici si ... bordel, il n'a pas fait ça ?

- Fait quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu es là et pourquoi mon frère est dans la combine ?

- Parce que je ne peux pas me résigner à te laisser partir. Merde Milo, je t'aime toujours et je ne peux pas te laisser partir sur un malentendu.

- Ecoute, on en a parlé ...

- Oui, et j'ai bien compris que tu avais tourné la page. Je sais que je t'ai blessé et que j'aurais dû te parler avant d'agir. Je ne reviendrais pas là-dessus car je sais que j'ai tous les torts. Tout comme Severus a reconnu m'avoir dénigré trop vite. Il m'a redonné une nouvelle chance, et j'espère que tu accepteras de m'en donner une aussi.

- Tu as réellement vu Severus ?

- Il est venu me voir il y a une quinzaine de jours. La discussion a été assez houleuse au début mais au final, il a compris que je veux la même chose que lui mais d'une autre façon.

- Et que veux-tu ? Chuchota Milo qui était de plus en plus troublé de se retrouver seul avec son ex dans un lieu si privé.

- Ton bonheur. Et avec moi de préférence.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, Henrique.

- Je ne te demande pas de revenir avec moi tout de suite. Pour l'instant, je ne demande qu'un repas, tous les deux. Juste un repas. Ensuite on verra si tu acceptes un autre diner ou peut-être une sortie.

- En fait ... en fait tu veux que je ... tu ...

- Laisse-moi te faire la cour. Laisse-moi te rappeler comme c'était bien avant.

- Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?

Henrique déglutit en voyant le visage torturé de son homme. Mais sa volonté n'en fut que renforcée. S'il ne l'aimait plus, il ne serait pas aussi perturbé. Il avait une chance de le récupérer et il ne voulait pas la laisser passer.

- Parce que je t'aime et que ton frère me croit.

Milo inspira fortement avant de se retourner vers la bibliothèque. Severus. Severus lui avait demandé un livre à propos d'un traité d'alchimie. Il devait le lui récupérer car il en avait besoin pour son étude du soir. Il allait ... il ... il s'occupait de Moïra avec Minerva et Poppy. Bordel, il lui avait réellement tendu un piège. Bien, alors il allait rentrer chez lui, se faire servir un repas chez lui et ruminer tout seul dans son coin ... chez lui. Il allait rentrer ... alors pourquoi avait-il le cœur qui battait si fort et que ses jambes refusaient de le diriger vers la cheminée ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'avoir quinze ans et de connaître ses premiers émois amoureux ? Il aurait eu envie de rire s'il n'était pas aussi anxieux. Il attrapa un livre au hasard et l'ouvrit. Severus avait évincé Henrique de façon énergique après leur rupture. Et depuis la St Sylvestre, il lui en voulait un peu. Bien sûr il comprenait sa réaction, mais c'était sa vie et c'était à lui de la gérer. Et une nouvelle fois Severus jouait avec sa vie privée. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Cela sonnait presque comme un pardon. Il reposa le livre avant de refaire face à Henrique.

- J'accepte. J'accepte pour ce soir. Ne te fais pas d'illusion pour la suite, mais j'accepte le diner avec toi.

- Bien, alors assieds-toi, je vais vérifier si le bœuf strogonoff est bientôt prêt.

- Le ... mais tu n'aimes pas le bœuf strogonoff.

- Je sais, mais toi tu l'aimes. Sers le vin, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Milo le regarda repartir dans la cuisine. Son cœur voulait qu'il se laisse aller mais sa raison lui dictait qu'il faisait une grosse bêtise. Il déboucha la bouteille et remplit les verres. Sauf que finalement, après une journée à broyer du noir, il ne voulait qu'une chose : se laisser porter par l'instant présent. Après tout, il avait déjà failli mourir une fois et il avait bien compris combien la vie était courte et qu'il valait mieux en profiter autant que possible. Il y avait encore en lui une certaine rancœur contre Henrique. Mais ce soir c'était spécial. Ce soir, il avait juste envie de ne pas réfléchir.


	84. Deuxième Tâche

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen, Connors, Moïra et Kerrian.

Béta : BettyMars

Bonjour à tous ! Oui je vais mieux, je suis guérie et je lui ai mis sa pâté à cette maudite crève ! Bon, elle m'a bien rétamé quand même mais bon, hein, je suis malade une fois par an, donc faut bien que ça me secoue un peu lol

Sinon trêve de blabla … j'ai honte mais je ne me rappelle plus de vos réactions au dernier chapitre… j'ai répondu pourtant à toutes les reviews, mais voilà, j'étais en mode cirage et mon cerveau n'a pas tout imprimé lol. Bref, aujourd'hui nous revenons un peu sur le Tournoi car mine de rien, il ne faudrait pas oublier que les Champions ont des obligations xD Sinon il va aussi y avoir de la discussion, de la découverte et … une certaine audace d'un des perso… mais je ne dis rien de plus pour vous laisser découvrir.

Sinon j'avoue que moralement, je suis un peu en dent de scie … parce que si j'ai essayé de ne pas trop m'y attacher avant, là je n'ai plus le choix… cette longue histoire touche à sa fin … pour être plus concrète, je suis en train d'écrire l'avant dernier chapitre et j'ai vraiment du mal … car voilà, ça fait 3 ans que je suis sur cette histoire à écrire au moins un chapitre par semaine et que c'est pas rien … je vis avec Ioann, Draco, Sev, Milo et les autres depuis tant de mois que là… j'ai dû mal à me faire à l'idée que c'est la fin… je suis sure qu'inconsciemment je me bloque niveau écriture pour retarder l'échéance le plus possible … bref, je me sens un peu mélancolique à mes heures.

Enfin, n'en parlons plus car ça sera pire quand j'aurais écrit le mot fin xD Donc je vais juste vous souhaiter une bonne journée, et à mercredi prochain.

* * *

Phrase défi : S'il suffisait d'aimer.

* * *

**Chapitre 83 : Deuxième Tâche.**

_Dimanche 19 Février 1995._

Sirius jeta son parchemin un peu plus loin avec hargne. Il commençait à en avoir marre de cette enquête. Bientôt un mois qu'ils épluchaient tous les archives ancestrales et ils n'avaient pas l'ombre d'une réponse. Certes, ils ne pouvaient pas faire des recherches à temps plein. Ils avaient tous un boulot déjà très prenant et ne pouvaient venir que les soirs tard, les matins tôt ou encore le week-end. Ils devaient agir à couvert pour ne pas perdre de nouveau la bataille contre la taupe.

Du coup ils avaient fait un planning de roulement afin d'essayer d'avancer au plus vite. Mais voilà, il fallait croire que les archives étaient le lieu prisé du moment. Ou alors Fudge y faisait une chasse au trésor toutes les semaines. Une augmentation à celui qui trouvera le dossier untel en premier ... Sirius eut un sourire ironique à ses pensées mais en même temps, c'était bien une idiotie que le Ministre aurait pu faire. En attendant, il commençait à en avoir assez de renifler la poussière depuis des jours et des jours. Et en prime, il devait venir s'enterrer là un dimanche.

Bon, pour être honnête il avait accepté sans trop de mal. Comment aurait-il pu refuser à sa cousine de prendre son tour alors qu'elle devait passer la journée chez ses parents avec Remus pour leur annoncer leurs fiançailles. Merlin, son Moony allait se marier avec sa petite cousine. Ils les avaient chaudement félicités en riant. Il était profondément content pour Remus. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, son ami avait passé plus de temps à se dévaluer et à penser aux autres qu'à lui. Et là, il avait enfin accepté l'idée que le bonheur ne lui était pas interdit et que l'amour pouvait aussi être pour lui.

En étant honnête, il pouvait affirmer que le Lycan avait déjà commencé à évoluer mentalement lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que Zonko n'avait que faire de sa condition tant que son travail était fait et qu'il ne venait pas lui rendre visite à la pleine lune. Cela lui avait donné une confiance en lui qu'il n'avait jamais eue jusqu'à présent. Puis Nymphadora était arrivée, était tombée amoureuse et l'avait forcé à voir au-delà de ses œillères. Et elle avait réussi. Sirius n'avait jamais vu son ami aussi resplendissant que lorsqu'ils étaient passés le voir pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Mais du coup, c'était lui qui était de corvée et ce n'était pas pour garantir sa bonne humeur. Il attrapa un nouveau parchemin et l'examina, il jeta un œil sur la copie du registre officiel. Non, rien à signaler. Il regarda l'heure. Quarante sept minutes qu'il était là ... c'était tout ? Qui avait jeté un sort à sa montre pour qu'elle avance si lentement ? Il la secoua légèrement et la porta à son oreille. Non, elle faisait bien un tic-tac régulier. Bien, alors il n'était vraiment pas sorti du crottin d'Abraxan ...

- Sirius, ramène tes fesses.

- Oh non, capt'ain, mes fesses sont bien enfoncées dans leur coussin, je ne vais certainement pas risquer de leur faire perdre leur confort pour ton bel œil.

- Connard.

- Mais si tu ouvres un peu ton décolleté ...

- Va te faire foutre. Mais avant tu te bouges et tu viens, je crois que j'ai un truc.

- Tu crois ou tu en es sûre ?

- Une entrée non enregistrée sur le registre officiel.

- Un oubli ?

- Pas quand il y a un astérisque à côté.

- Voilà quelque chose d'intéressant, s'écria Sirius en daignant se lever et la rejoindre.

- Tiens, regarde par toi-même.

- Putain, la garce. Duplique le parchemin, on range et on dégage chez Kings pour un débrief.

- Négatif. Il est injoignable pour la journée, il l'a dit. Il rattrape sa St Valentin. Il a filé les gosses à belle maman et fait l'ascension de madame.

- Ah merde, j'avais oublié. Bien, alors je t'invite boire un verre et on cherche des explications à ça pour quand il sera redescendu de son piquet.

- Ça marche pour moi. On range et on s'arrache. J'espère que t'as de la munition car pour une fois qu'on tient une bonne piste, faut que ça s'arrose avec abondance.

- Trois tonneaux de Pur-Feu, un de Téquila et en cherchant bien, je dois pouvoir trouver quelques alcools datant de mon cher géniteur.

- Bien, on fera avec, mais t'es quand même léger pour un tel évènement.

- Pochtronne.

Sandy éclata de rire en lui faisant un doigt d'honneur et en l'insultant copieusement avant de dupliquer son parchemin et de ranger tous les originaux. Sirius s'occupa des siens avant qu'ils ne quittent discrètement le Département des Mystères puis le Ministère. Ils avaient bien avancé, mais le plus difficile restait à faire. Déduire le pourquoi et réfléchir au comment coincer leur taupe. Car il allait falloir jouer serré s'ils ne voulaient pas que le Magenmagot donne une fin de non recevoir à leur preuve. Ils n'auraient qu'une seule chance, ils ne devaient pas la gâcher par un travail bâclé.

o0o

Pendant ce temps là, Severus, qui avait informé ses collègues qu'il prenait son dimanche pour des recherches importantes, étaient installé chez lui, des parchemins et des livres étalés tout autour de lui. Black lui avait transmis une liste d'ingrédients qui entraient en composition d'une potion visiblement nécessaire à Voldemort. Sauf qu'il n'en avait jamais entendu parlée. Il avait, par acquis de conscience, vérifié dans tous ses ouvrages s'il était fait mention de ce breuvage mais bien évidement, il n'avait rien trouvé. Il avait une bonne mémoire pour cet art et il s'en serait souvenu qu'il avait lu quelque chose à propos d'une potion à base de venin de serpent issu d'une traite et non d'un pillage.

C'était un ingrédient suffisamment rare pour être retenu. Lucius lui avait fait passer tous ses livres, tout comme Irma Pince avait accepté de lui remettre ses plus rares ouvrages de la réserve. Mais il était certain que s'il trouvait quelque chose, ce serait dans ceux de la famille Black que Kreattur lui avait apporté sur ordre de son Maître ou dans ceux que ce même Maitre lui avait donné et qui avaient appartenus à Regulus. Pour l'instant, il n'avait rien trouvé mais il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'approfondir ses recherches. Et pour cela, il devait pouvoir y travailler plusieurs heures sans être dérangé.

C'était un défi très important qu'il avait décidé de relever. Il savait que certains ne comprenaient pas cette passion qu'il avait pour les potions. Mais il s'en moquait. Il y trouvait son compte et tous les sentiments engendrés par de telles recherches étaient fantastiques. L'affolement lorsqu'il trouvait un indice, l'adrénaline lorsque la réalisation ne se passait pas comme il le fallait, la joie de trouver et l'exaltation de la réalisation parfaite. Faire des potions n'était pas que touiller des ingrédients dans un chaudron. Non, c'était tellement plus.

Des coups frappés au tableau le firent grogner. Il allait massacrer le petit crétin qui venait le déranger. Si c'était Ioann ... bien, il ferait peut-être un effort, si c'était un élève autre, même Draco, il le reverrait avec retenue et points en moins. Si c'était Minerva, il se ferait une joie de tester sur elle l'antipuce qu'il avait prévu pour Titan. Si c'était Albus ... et bien, paix à son âme, de toute façon il était déjà bien assez vieux pour cela, qu'il laisse la place aux autres. Quand Milo apparut devant lui, sa main le démangeait pour lui refermer la porte sur le nez.

- Quand j'ai demandé à avoir la paix pour une journée, je parlais du matin jusqu'au soir.

- Je sais, mais je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être besoin d'un coup de main.

- Pour des potions ? Voilà que j'aurais tout entendu, ricana Severus en le laissant entrer. Je n'ai pas encore touché aux livres de droite, ceux de gauches n'ont rien d'intéressant.

- Et ceux du milieu ?

- Je suis dessus, crétin.

- Ah oui, je me disais bien aussi.

- Si j'avais voulu d'un idiot pour m'aider j'en aurais trouvé de pleines poignées chez les élèves, tu sais ?

Milo lui tira la langue avant de s'installer sur le canapé avec un des livres désignés. Il regarda le sommaire, puis attaqua le premier chapitre. Il arriva au deuxième quand il releva la tête pour demander à Severus ce qu'il cherchait exactement. Un grognement plus tard, il avait sa réponse et la confirmation que son frère avait été un ours des cavernes dans une vie passée. Mais malgré ses renseignements, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. En fait, il n'était pas venu que pour ça, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir comment aborder le sujet. Il n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps car le destin lui fila un petit coup de pouce ... enfin si on pouvait dire ça comme ça.

- Si tu me disais ce qui te gène, car si j'accepte ton aide, là tu es plus pénible que tous mes cornichons d'élèves réunis.

- Très bien très bien. T'es qu'un connard.

- Merci, mais je le savais déjà. Récrimination suivante.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Pourquoi j'ai fait quoi ? Dis franchement ta pensée si tu ne veux pas aller rejoindre le poisson rouge qui joue avec ses bulles dans l'aquarium. Car là ça devient pénible de jouer aux devinettes et ma patience a ses limites.

- Pourquoi tu as monté ce coup avec Henrique pour que je passe la soirée avec lui.

- Parce que je me suis trompé sur lui, qu'il t'aime et que tu l'aimes.

- S'il suffisait d'aimer, tout serait plus simple. Mais il n'y a pas que ça et tu le sais. Comment suis-je censé faire confiance à un type qui me largue alors qu'il devait me proposer de déménager avec lui dans une maison sécurisée ? Sans compter que tu sais très bien quel est mon objectif maintenant. Comment suis-je supposé tout pardonner si jamais il n'est pas d'accord ? Je ne veux pas laisser passer ma chance pour un homme qui m'a déjà trahi une fois. C'est bien trop important pour moi.

- Ecoute Milovan, je sais que tu es perturbé par tout ça depuis que tu l'as revu il y a un mois et demi et que tu ne sais plus où tu en es. Franchement, tu croyais réellement qu'en te confiant à Poppy je ne serais pas au courant ? Elle m'a dit que tu étais torturé par ton cœur et ta raison. Elle m'a indiqué que ma position ferme entre vous y était pour beaucoup. Alors écoute-moi bien car je ne le répèterais pas. Pour la deuxième et dernière fois, je me suis trompé sur lui. Je t'ai soutenu, j'étais là quand tu étais mal. J'étais furieux contre lui de te faire du mal. Tu es devenu mon frère et crois moi, ce n'est pas rien pour moi. Mais j'aurais dû l'écouter afin de me faire un avis plus impartial. La colère m'a submergé. J'ai déjà perdu ma meilleure amie puis ma femme. Tu es, après Ioann, ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde. Alors j'ai fait ce que j'ai estimé le meilleur pour toi. Il t'avait fait du mal, alors j'ai fait en sorte qu'il reste loin de toi. Sauf que ses raisons étaient toutes aussi valables que ma colère. Il n'y a pas mis les formes et c'est ça qui a joué contre lui. On s'est longuement expliqué. J'ai compris mon erreur et j'ai tenu, à ma façon, à la réparer. Quant à ton projet, parle-lui en la prochaine fois que vous vous voyez. Mais franchement, ce que je retire de vos années de couple, c'est que ça m'étonnerait qu'il ne soit pas partant pour cette aventure là.

- Woaw, je crois que tu ne m'as jamais dit de telles choses de toute ta vie. J'en suis presque choqué. Mais je te comprends. Je ne suis pas idiot. Vu comme cela c'est passé, si les rôles avaient été inversés, j'aurais agi de la même façon. J'avoue qu'après que Henrique se soit expliqué fin décembre, je t'en ai voulu. J'étais amer car tu l'avais éloigné et que peut-être, tout aurait pu être différent entre nous. Quand certains jours, j'en ai marre d'être dans cette école, à broyer du noir, à regarder des gosses évoluer avec inconscience alors que je suis quelqu'un qui a besoin d'action, je t'en veux. Tu as décidé de ma vie sans mon accord. Je sais qu'à Ste Mangouste je n'étais pas en état pour être réellement responsable, mais cela ne change rien.

- Je sais. Je me doute que j'ai dû perdre de ta confiance en agissant ainsi.

- Non. Bien sûr que non, j'ai une confiance absolue en toi, et tu le sais. Juste que pour mes affaires de cœur, reste en dehors, d'accord ?

- C'était bien mon intention. J'ai bien retenu la leçon, crois-moi.

- Tant mieux. Car tu m'excuses, mais toi, le moine qui a fait vœux de chasteté il y a treize ans, tu n'es pas non plus le mieux placé pour jouer les entremetteurs ou les chaperons.

- Bien, au moins sommes-nous d'accord sur ce point. Maintenant si tu me disais si ta St Valentin était agréable.

- Elle était bien. On a parlé, on a bien mangé et je lui ai promis une autre soirée. Mais je ne sais pas trop où j'en suis pour l'instant. Henrique m'a avoué qu'il était en congé sabbatique et qu'il aurait normalement dû rentrer au Brésil pour faire le point. Si tu n'étais pas allé le voir, il n'aurait pas changé ses plans. En fait, je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre ça.

- Milo, tu l'aimes et il t'aime. Tu as voulu tourner la page, mais ça a raté. Non ne me coupe pas. Tu es sorti pour la St Sylvestre, tu as fait une rencontre et tu n'es plus jamais ressorti. Ta santé va mieux. Elle n'est pas au meilleur de ses futures capacités définitives mais elle est largement mieux. Avant Henrique, tu étais un coureur. Si tu avais réellement tourné la page sans espérer autre chose, nous savons tous les deux que tu serais de fiesta tous les vendredis et samedis soirs. Alors arrête de réfléchir. Tu ne sais pas si tu es prêt à réellement reprendre la vie de couple ? Qu'à cela ne tienne. Ton Brésilien a décidé de te faire la cour, alors laisse-toi porter et vois venir.

- Merci Sev'.

Severus balaya les remerciements d'un geste de main. Il trouvait que cette conversation était un petit peu trop versée dans les sentiments à son goût et préférait largement se replonger dans ses livres de potions. Là au moins il était en terrain connu. Le Russe le regarda avec un sourire. Oui, il allait se laisser séduire. Il allait laisser le temps panser ses blessures tout en prenant avantage à être chéri. Et puis il avait son projet. Il était en cours et d'après Lucius, il était plus que bien engagé. Recommencer une vie de couple dans ces conditions était peut-être un peu précipité, ou alors était-ce l'inverse. Mais il s'en moquait. Il avait trente huit ans. Et même si un sorcier vivait bien plus longtemps qu'un Moldu, il était plus que temps que sa vie prenne un nouveau tournant.

o0o

_Mardi 21 Février 1995_.

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient installés à la bibliothèque, derrière une montagne de livres. La soirée était déjà bien avancée et la fatigue se faisait sentir. La jeune fille avait râlé quand le Champion lui avait avoué qu'il n'avait toujours pas trouvé la solution pour rester une heure sous les eaux du lac. Elle l'avait traité d'inconscient et de tire au flan. Il s'était bien récrié mais il avait vite déclaré forfait. La colère de son amie était quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas affronter sans précaution. Et quand Ron le trahissait pour se ranger de son avis, il savait que c'était le moment de s'écraser. Il maudissait son futur-ex-meilleur ami pour sa prise de position. Bon d'accord, il aurait peut-être dû chercher un peu mieux comment rester dans le lac sans mourir noyé. Mais quand même, entre hommes, ils devaient se serrer les coudes contre la tyrannie féminine, non ?

Un coup de livre derrière la tête le fit grogner. Il fusilla Hermione avant d'attraper un nouvel ouvrage. Il n'y avait rien dans tous ces bouquins poussiéreux, il en était sûr. Depuis la veille, ils passaient tout leur temps libre à la bibliothèque, jusqu'à l'heure du couvre feu, sans rien avoir trouvé. Ils avaient cherché tout ce qui pouvait correspondre au mot « eau », que cela soit une potion, un sortilège, une métamorphose. Ron lui avait fait remarquer que s'il avait été Animagus comme son père et que si son animal avait été une grenouille, ou un poisson, tout aurait été plus simple. La jeune fille avait soupiré d'exaspération en signifiant qu'avec des « si » tout était plus facile.

- Harry, je peux te parler ?

Les trois amis sursautèrent et relevèrent la tête vers Neville, un livre sous le bras, qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu arriver.

- Euh oui, bien sûr, tiens assieds-toi, répondit Harry en enlevant les livres d'une chaise pour les poser par terre.

- C'est un peu délicat car je sais que je ne devrais pas être au courant, mais c'est Ioann qui m'en a parlé.

- Nev, il est tard, j'ai les yeux qui dansent tous seuls tant je suis fatigué, alors prends le raccourci, grogna Ron.

Hermione roula des yeux et Harry eut un sourire en coin alors que Neville grimaçait un peu. Il n'était pas très doué pour parler de ce qui ne le regardait pas et il n'était donc pas à l'aise. Mais au moment où il se décida à reprendre la parole, Maugrey arriva devant eux.

- Monsieur Weasley, vous êtes attendu dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall.

- J'ai rien fait ! Je vous le promets.

- Ce n'est pas mon problème, p'tit gars. J'ai reçu un message comme quoi je devais vous envoyer à votre directrice, je ne fais qu'obéir. Et dépêchez-vous un peu, j'ai d'autres choses à faire.

Ron soupira en fermant son livre. Il se leva avec une tête d'enterrement alors que Harry l'encourageait en lui disant qu'il n'avait rien fait donc ce ne devait pas être grave. Quand il fut parti, précédé par le professeur, Hermione attira doucement l'attention de Neville pour qu'il continue son explication.

- Ioann m'a dit que pour la deuxième épreuve du Tournoi, tu devais rester sous l'eau pendant une heure. Et on voulait savoir si tu avais trouvé un moyen pour le faire ?

- Non, soupira le Champion.

- En fait, j'ai bien trouvé un sort, le _Têtenbulle_ mais en une nuit tu ne pourras pas l'apprendre, indiqua Hermione.

- Hey ! Tu aurais pu le dire ! Et j'ai bien appris l'_Accio_ !

- Rappelle-moi combien ce fut difficile ?

- Bon d'accord, tu as raison, je suis nul.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, j'ai juste fait remarquer que tu avais eu du mal avec un sort à notre niveau, alors avec un sort plus difficile, tu ne pourras pas l'apprendre en une nuit.

- En fait cet après midi, alors qu'on était en train de s'occuper d'un Géranium Dentu dans le coin d'une des serres, on a entendu Maugrey et Chourave parler de certaines plantes juste à côté. Et il y en a une qui m'a interpelé. En fait j'avais lu quelque chose sur elle récemment. Du coup, je suis allé chercher le livre dans lequel je l'ai lu. C'est le professeur Snape qui me l'a offert à Noël : _Propriétés des plantes aquatiques magiques du bassin méditerranéen._

- Snape père t'a offert un cadeau de Noël ? S'étonna Harry en écarquillant les yeux.

- Euh oui, je ...

- Harry, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te surprend. Moi je trouve que c'est évident, coupa Hermione. Et donc tu as retrouvé la plante que tu cherchais ?

- Oui, c'est la Branchiflore. Il n'est pas expliqué exactement son fonctionnement mais ingérée crue, elle permet de respirer sous l'eau pendant un temps imparti.

- Comment et combien de temps ?

- Je ne sais pas comment et pour la durée, en fait, ça dépend de l'eau dans laquelle on plonge, mais les estimations vont de quarante cinq minutes à une heure trente.

- Il faudrait donc que je réussisse en trois quart d'heure pour être sûr de ne pas me noyer. Ils n'en disent vraiment pas plus ?

- Non, l'utilisation dans des potions, des cataplasmes ou des lotions est bien plus développée car c'est plus souvent utilisé, s'excusa Neville.

- Pas grave. Mais je vais en trouver où de la Branchiflore ? Parce que ton livre parle de Méditerranée, et ce n'est pas trop la région ici.

- Justement, Ioann est parti voir si son père en a dans sa réserve.

- Oh oui, c'est sûr que c'est un avantage pour un fils de professeur de potions, sourit Hermione, cela lui laisse le plein accès à une réserve bien garnie d'ingrédients.

- En fait ... il faudrait mieux que cette partie là reste entre nous, chuchota Neville.

- Il ne va pas faire ça ? S'écria-t-elle.

- Faire quoi ? Demanda Harry qui s'était perdu dans ses réflexions sur cette plante.

- Harry ! Ioann va aller voler la Branchiflore dans la réserve de son père !

- Et bien, je suppose que si tu baisses d'un ton, il a plus de chance de ne pas se faire prendre, lui répondit le garçon s'attirant une claque derrière les oreilles. Aïe ! Mais arrête de me frapper !

- Alors arrête donc un peu d'être bête.

- Tu m'agaces, souffla Harry avant de se tourner vers Neville. Tu crois qu'il va réussir ?

- Si son père en a dans sa réserve, Io la trouvera.

- Bien, alors rangeons tout ça et sortons d'ici, cette odeur de vieux livres me donne la nausée.

Hermione hoqueta outrée avant de relever le nez et d'aller reposer les livres devant elle, dans les étagères. Les deux garçons s'échangèrent un sourire contrit avant de suivre son exemple. Puis ils sortirent de la bibliothèque sous le regard sévère de madame Pince. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre que Ioann et Ron les rejoignent et ils pourraient enfin profiter de leur soirée tranquillement.

o0o

_Mercredi 22 février 1995_.

Les cours de la journée avaient été annulés afin de laisser le temps aux professeurs et aux Champions de se préparer puis de se remettre de la Deuxième Tâche. Mais quand Harry s'était éveillé le matin, il ne put que s'inquiéter. Ron n'était pas rentré de son rendez-vous avec McGonagall. Son inquiétude s'accentua lorsqu'en arrivant dans la Salle Commune, il entendit Lee demander à George si Fred était sorti car son lit était déjà fait. Quand il sentit la main de Hermione se refermer vivement sur son bras, il se dit que son intuition n'était pas si insensée que cela. Parce que du fond de sa tête, une phrase venait de resurgir : _Ce qui t'es le plus cher, nous te l'avons ravi_. Ron et Fred avaient été enlevés. Parce qu'ils étaient les deux personnes très chères à George et lui. En se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle, il en fit part à Hermione qui acquiesça à sa théorie. Bien, pour une fois qu'il tapait juste dans une réflexion, il trouvait que la victoire était un peu amère. Le seul avantage était que Ioann avait réussi à lui dégoter cette fichue Branchiflore et la lui avait fait parvenir grâce à Hedwige. Au moins aurait-il un peu de temps pour sauver Ron avant de couler.

Alors que les discussions allaient bon train à propos de la nouvelle épreuve, Kerrian chipotait son petit déjeuner. Ses camarades de Maison étaient excités par le spectacle qui approchait et qui semblait avoir un rapport avec le lac vu que les gradins avaient été installés sur les rives. Des spéculations étaient lancées d'un peu partout mais l'orphelin avait presque envie de retourner au fond de son lit. Il eut un petit sourire amer en se disant qu'un an avant il n'aurait jamais cru avoir la chance d'être présent pour un tel évènement alors que maintenant qu'il y était, il n'y trouvait plus aucun attrait. Décidant que son estomac n'accepterait pas une bouchée de plus, il se leva et sortit sous le regard étonné d'Anthony et Terry.

Avec un soupir, il préféra ne pas retourner s'enterrer, mais de se forcer à assister à la Deuxième Tâche. Il savait qu'il le regretterait s'il ne le faisait pas. Aussi, il se dirigea vers le lac d'un pas trainant. Mais un instant plus tard, il sursauta en sentant une main sur son épaule. Se retournant vivement, il se retrouva face à un Draco aux sourcils froncés. Allons bon, voilà que le blondinet étant en mode grand frère collant. Putain mais il était plus vieux que lui alors qu'il le lâche un peu !

- Quoi ?

- Je n'ai rien dit.

- Ton regard parle pour toi, alors crache ta question.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien, tout va bien.

- Tu n'as rien mangé, tu es d'une humeur sombre depuis hier matin alors que c'est jour de fête, et tout va bien ? Wise, ne me prend pas pour un Veracrasse.

- C'est toi qui le dit, moi je ne l'aurais pas pensé une seconde.

- Allez, crache le morceau. Si mon frère était là, il te dirait qu'il ne faut pas garder ça pour toi.

- Oui, alors d'après ce que j'en sais, je ne suis pas sûr que Ioann me dise ça.

- Je sais que je ne le fais pas automatiquement, mais je confirme, ça fait du bien d'en parler, intervint le plus jeune qui les avait suivis avec Neville.

- Vous êtes chiants les gars, râla Kerrian. Pire que des chiens renifleurs.

- Il parait que c'est ça aussi les amis, le taquina Gryffondor.

- Bon d'accord, d'accord. En fait, je vous avais dit que ton père, Draco, m'avait averti que Mangin allait être jugée pour son comportement avec moi. Et bien hier, il m'a prévenu par hibou que la séance était prévue pour le premier mars.

- Et moi je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui te dérange là dedans, repris le blond. C'est une bonne chose qu'elle soit punie pour ses actes.

- Justement, tu ne comprends pas. Putain, elle va forcément faire jouer mon dossier et je te rappelle que j'ai cassé la gueule à un type de mon âge et il va lui rester des séquelles à vie. Et là je ne te parle même pas de ce que tu sais sur ... bref, tu vois quoi, répondit Kerrian en jetant un œil à un groupe d'élèves qui passait un peu plus loin.

- Tu n'es pas sur les bancs des accusés, mais elle oui.

- Sauf que comment veux-tu que je sois pris au sérieux avec un passé comme le mien ? Elle va me laminer.

- Là, tu te trompes. Déjà ce n'est pas toi qui porte plainte contre elle mais Tatie Cissa. Et arrête de te tourmenter, je te promets que ma marraine peut faire encore plus peur qu'oncle Lus.

- Io, je ne plaisante pas, soupira le Serdaigle.

- Ah mais je ne plaisante pas non plus.

- Kerrian, quoi qu'il se passe de toute façon tu as l'appui des Malfoy, des Snape, de McGonagall aussi je pense et crois moi, je doute que Dumbledore laisse quelqu'un s'en prendre à un de ses élèves sans rien faire, relativisa Neville. Alors profite de la journée et vois venir. La confrontation aura lieu dans quelques jours, ne laisse pas l'anxiété te gâcher le moment.

- Et puis tu nous as nous aussi, indiqua Draco avec son air de petit prince arrogant. Quant à l'autre partie de tes craintes, si jamais ça venait à se savoir, et bien nous on serait tout autant là, pour faire front avec toi. On sait ce que tu es et on ne changera pas de comportement pour autant.

- Cela pourrait vous porter préjudice. Tu n'es pas assez idiot pour ne pas le savoir.

- Et alors ? Les temps changent, il y a des gens qui en bavent tous les jours pour faire accepter ça. Pourquoi pas nous ? Et puis, ce n'est pas pour nous vanter, mais le nom des Malfoy a assez d'influence pour faire taire les mauvaises langues. Il va falloir que tu te fasses à l'idée qu'en étant aidé par mon père, tu t'es allié à une forte fratrie.

- Ouais, j'suis pas seul, vous avez raison. C'est juste que ... et bien je n'ai pas l'habitude de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un.

- Alors il va falloir t'y faire ! Bien maintenant que ça c'est réglé, direction la prochaine épreuve du Tournoi. Moustique, t'as enfermé Titan dans le tiroir à caleçons de ton père au moins ?

- Pas besoin, cette fois l'épreuve va se passer dans l'eau, donc pas moyen qu'il soit utilisé par George. Tu sais bien que les fennecs et l'eau, ce n'est pas spécialement compatible. Et avec mon _Titanic_ à moi encore moins.

Les quatre amis se dirigèrent ainsi vers les gradins qui se remplissaient progressivement afin d'avoir une bonne place. A l'origine, ils avaient prévu de rester avec les copains habituels, mais Kerrian n'étant pas moralement en forme, ils avaient modifié leur plan de façon implicite afin de lui tenir compagnie. Et celui-ci en fut très touché. Oh, il savait que les trois autres l'appréciaient sinon ils n'auraient pas partagé leurs aventures. Mais là, il venait de comprendre ce qu'avoir de vrais amis signifiait réellement. Cette fois, si sa gorge était nouée, ce n'était pas d'angoisse par rapport au futur relativement proche, mais l'émotion d'avoir pour la première fois, des gens sur qui se reposer en toute confiance.

o0o

Dans la tribune principale, Milo resserra son écharpe autour de son cou. Il faisait froid et un léger crachin tombait. Il plaignait réellement les quatre gamins qui allaient devoir plonger au fond du lac pour retrouver ce qu'on leur avait enlevé. Il avait été amusé lorsque Ioann était venu lui demander, l'air de rien, si dans ses nombreux périples, il n'avait pas appris une astuce pour nager sous l'eau pendant quelques dizaines de minutes. Il lui avait distraitement donné le nom de deux trois sorts bien trop compliqués pour des adolescents. Il était certain que son filleul était de mèche avec le jeune Potter voire Weasley pour leur trouver un moyen de passer l'épreuve.

Lui, comme l'équipe professorale, avait été mis au courant par Albus de la teneur des épreuves depuis quelques mois. Mais il avait promis de ne rien laisser filtrer. Aussi il n'avait pu que regarder Ioann repartir déçu de leur entretien. Pourtant il aurait aimé faire quelque chose pour Harry. Le pauvre était tellement jeune pour subir de si lourdes épreuves. Un grattement assez proche lui irrita les nerfs. Il jeta un œil pour voir Skeeter pavaner alors que sa plume à papote courait sur son parchemin. Elle avait bien fait attention de s'installer à l'écart de lui mais la tribune n'était pas assez large pour un grand éloignement. Milo l'observa attentivement. Il espérait une petite confrontation après l'épreuve et la commencer par une pique sur sa tenue pouvait être marrante.

Une tornade le bouscula légèrement dans son étude et il sourit en voyant Colin s'asseoir à ses côtés, ses joues aussi rouges de joie que de froid. Ce gamin avait vraiment un talent avec son appareil photos. Et vu comment son rédacteur lui en avait parlé, il pouvait sans hésiter dire que le jeune Crivey se verrait proposer un stage dès qu'il en aurait l'âge. Il ne l'avait pas encore dit au gosse. Il préférait lui laisser la surprise. Cela lui ferait drôle de travailler avec lui plus tard. Enfin, il mettait peut-être les Abraxans avant le carrosse.

Les Champions s'avancèrent sur la rive alors que les conversations s'arrêtaient progressivement dans les gradins. Verpey annonça le début de l'épreuve en précisant qu'ils auraient une heure pour l'effectuer. Puis un coup de sifflet retentit, rapidement suivi par des applaudissements et des cris. Très rapidement, le journaliste vit George et Fleur se lancer un sort de _Têtenbulle_ avant d'entrer, plus ou moins rapidement dans les eaux froides. Viktor plongea vivement avant de se lancer un sort de métamorphose qui le transforma partiellement en requin. Puis, il y avait Harry. Il le vit quitter ses chaussures et chaussettes, avaler quelque chose avant de s'avancer doucement dans le lac. Brusquement, le gamin s'attrapa la gorge comme s'il manquait d'air, attirant des murmures d'horreur d'un peu partout, avant de plonger sous l'eau et disparaître comme les autres concurrents.

Assis à côté de Minerva, Severus pinçait vivement ses lèvres. Avec un reniflement il se fit la remarque qu'il devrait vérifier son stock de Branchiflores. Car il était évident que Potter avait utilisé cette plante pour effectuer l'épreuve. Et il commençait à en avoir assez que sa réserve soit pillée. Déjà, il avait remarqué quelques semaines plus tôt qu'il lui manquait certains ingrédients relevant de la composition du Polynectar. Si les trois Gryffondors étaient encore en train de préparer un mauvais coup avec cette potion, il comptait bien leur tomber dessus cette fois. Même si leurs rapports s'étaient améliorés, il n'était pas question qu'il laisse passer ce larcin et ses conséquences. Il entendit à peine sa collègue faire remarquer que Poudlard avait toutes ses chances de gagner lorsque la championne de Beauxbatons remontait à la surface et déclarait forfait. Visiblement, elle avait eu du mal à se dépêtrer des Strangulots. Après tout, avec deux Champions, Poudlard avait déjà plus de chances que les autres de sortir vainqueur.

o0o

Pendant ce temps là, quelque part sous l'eau, après avoir manqué de se faire attraper par des Strangulots en passant dans les herbes hautes qui peuplaient le fond du lac, Harry se dit qu'il devrait peut-être passer voir Mimi Geignarde de temps en temps à l'avenir. Après tout, elle était venue le rejoindre et l'avait même guidé jusqu'à l'endroit où les quatre êtres chers des Champions attendaient, sans connaissance, qu'on vienne les sauver. Il avait su qu'il approchait du but quand il avait entendu des chants résonner autour de lui. Il jeta tout de même un regard autour de lui et put voir des bâtisses rudimentaires en ruine, dévorées par les algues.

Il frissonna en voyant des visages derrière certaines fenêtres. Ils n'étaient pas aussi beaux que ce à quoi il s'attendait en pensant aux sirènes. Ils avaient la peau grise, les yeux jaunes tout comme leurs dents cassées, les cheveux hirsutes et des colliers de pierres accrochés par des cordes. Harry s'était alors pressé de trouver Ron car ces êtres de l'eau ne lui inspiraient pas confiance. Et plus il se rapprochait de l'espèce de place du village, plus la population était nombreuse. Mais ce qui le gêna le plus, ce fut que même lorsqu'il leur demanda de l'aide, ou du moins essaya car parler sous l'eau ... pour couper les cordes retenant les prisonniers, aucun n'avait bougé et il était même certain que l'un d'eux l'avait raillé.

Il finit par se détourner d'eux et trouva dans les débris jonchant le sol, une pierre qui semblait coupante. Il s'en munit fermement et après acharnement, il réussit à libérer Ron. En regardant bien, il reconnut bien évidement Fred mais il remarqua également Lavande. Elle devait être la personne à sauver par Viktor même s'il se demandait réellement si elle était un être cher pour lui. La dernière personne était une petite fille blonde. Elle était d'une pâleur extrême. Etant donné qu'il ne restait plus que le prisonnier de Fleur, il supposa qu'elle devait être de sa famille. Sa sœur sûrement, vu la ressemblance. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il remarqua que personne n'était encore arrivé et s'en inquiéta. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Un instant plus tard, il vit George arriver, la tête prise dans une sorte de grosse bulle. Il lui fit une grimace et sur ses lèvres, Harry put lire qu'il s'était perdu pour arriver là.

Il le vit lever le pouce dans sa direction avant de sortir un couteau de sa poche, de couper la corde retenant son frère et l'attraper pour regagner la surface. Mais il prit tout de même le temps de pousser son jeune camarade à remonter. Harry refusa en montrant les deux filles avant que le rouquin lui fasse comprendre que les autres arrivaient. Effectivement, un peu plus tard, il remarqua que tous les êtres de l'eau s'affolaient et criaient. Lui-même ne se sentit pas très rassuré en voyant un requin arriver. Depuis quand il y avait des requins dans le Lac Noir ? Mais il soupira en voyant qu'il n'y avait qu'une tête de requin car le corps était humain et vu le corps, c'était Krum. Celui-ci coupa la corde de Lavande avec une lame qu'il sortit de la poche de son pantalon avant de remonter la jeune fille.

Par contre, il trouvait que Fleur mettait bien trop de temps à arriver et le temps imparti devait bientôt arriver à son terme. Il n'était pas question de laisser cette fillette aux mains des êtres de l'eau. Il raffermit sa prise sur la pierre et se précipita vers elle. Mais on l'empêcha de s'approcher alors qu'on lui crachait presque qu'il ne devait s'occuper que de son prisonnier. Il se débattit, et finit par se libérer. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour lever sa baguette sur eux. Il n'était pas question qu'il parte sans elle. Visiblement les autres comprirent qu'il ne se gênerait pas pour s'en servir et le laissèrent libérer la blonde.

Harry n'était pas pour autant rassuré. Car il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait s'y devait lancer un sort. Il savait qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur pour que ce soit efficace, même dans l'eau. Mais il finit par empoigner Ron et la fille et à battre des jambes pour remonter grâce aux nageoires que la Branchiflore lui avait prêté. L'ascension fut longue et difficile. Les êtres de l'eau le suivaient lui donnant une impression d'insécurité constante. Il avait également mal aux bras, mal aux jambes, mal au cou et de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Il se rendit alors compte que la plante ne faisait plus effet. Les branchies qui lui étaient apparus devaient être en train de disparaître et sous peu, le froid de l'eau serait de nouveau pénétrant. Il accéléra un peu plus, força sur tous ses muscles et tentait de retenir sa respiration pour ne pas avaler trop d'eau alors que ses poumons commençaient à le brûler. Et enfin il la sentit. La surface de l'eau. Il la brisa en prenant une forte inspiration de délivrance.

Le jeune Gryffondor vécut le reste comme dans un tourbillon. On l'aida à sortir ses deux compagnons de l'eau avant de le trainer sur la berge. Il fut étouffé par Hermione qui avait eu très peur, recouvert d'une chaude serviette bien absorbante, bousculé par une infirmière qui voulait vérifier que tout allait bien et embrasser par Fleur qui le remerciait d'avoir sauver Gabrielle, sa petite sœur. Il apprit qu'elle avait dû abandonner l'épreuve presque dès le début et que sans surprise le premier à être remonté victorieux, était George. Il grimaça en apprenant qu'il avait été hors temps.

Pourtant, après délibération du jury avec la Sirène en chef des êtres des eaux, il s'avéra que pour la force morale dont il avait fait preuve pour sauver tout le monde et le fait d'être arrivé le premier sur le lieu, Harry finit premier ex aequo avec George, suivi par Viktor, rendant Karkaroff en colère, et même Fleur obtint des points pour son courage malgré son abandon. Une fois les résultats et la date de la prochaine Tâche donnés, Poppy fit partir tous les badauds avant de donner de la Pimentine à tous ceux qui avaient été dans l'eau, avant de les trainer dans son infirmerie où elle s'en occuperait avec minutie.

Une fois dans son antre, elle renvoya froidement Skeeter quand elle tenta de s'approcher des Champions et la journaliste se retrouva expulsée d'un sort avant que les portes ne soient hermétiquement refermées sur son nez. Mais le pire, pour elle, ne fut pas de voir Gabrilov demander l'entrée et l'avoir, mais de le voir lui lancer un sourire narquois et hautement moqueur. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cet homme. Elle avait envie de lui faire ravaler ses dents et se promit de faire ce qu'il fallait pour se venger.

o0o

_Jeudi 23 Février 1995_.

Le temps était frais mais il ne pleuvait pas, ce qui était appréciable. Elle releva le col de sa robe et reprit sa route d'un pas assuré. Nymphadora avait été mandatée par Scrimgeour pour prévenir Severus de l'étonnante découverte qu'ils avaient faite. Quand Sandy et Sirius les avaient prévenus de ce qu'ils avaient appris le dimanche précédent, Kingsley leur avait alors parlé de la feinte à laquelle il avait pensée pour que leurs recherches ne soient pas dénigrées devant la justice. Et cela avait marché. Rufus avait accepté l'idée que par mesure de discrétion, ils n'aient indiqué la salle Ancestrale à personne avant d'avoir des résultats. Ils n'avaient pas totalement menti en fin de compte. Mais ils avaient dû l'emmener dans la salle, ainsi qu'Amélia Bones qui se porterait ainsi garante de la véracité de leurs dires devant le Magenmagot, tout en gardant les secrets du Ministère hors d'atteinte des non initiés.

Tonks arriva au portail qui scintilla avant de la laisser passer. Elle se fit la remarque que sa venue avait été signalée à Albus, qui avait ainsi pris les devants. Elle aurait pu arriver par cheminée, comme la plupart du temps. Mais revenir à Poudlard à pied et redécouvrir le château dans toute sa splendeur était une chose qui lui tenait à cœur. Elle remonta l'allée et s'arrêta un instant pour regarder les élèves qui revenaient des serres avant d'aller se restaurer. Elle sourit en voyant Ioann chahuter avec ses camarades. C'était tellement bon de le voir ainsi après tout ce qu'il avait traversé. Sa bonne humeur s'accentua quand elle le vit relever la tête vers elle, lui faire un geste de la main avant de se précipiter vers elle. Avec un rire, elle le réceptionna pour une franche étreinte mais perdit l'équilibre quand son pied s'enfonça dans la terre humide. Elle se rattrapa tant bien que mal et soupira de soulagement. Elle était en fonction et cela n'aurait pas été gratifiant de se présenter avec une robe tachée de boue.

- Salut la crevette, tu m'as l'air en forme dis donc. J'suis bien contente de te voir comme ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Ioann, inconscient que derrière lui, les autres élèves le regardaient avec étonnement.

- Je viens pour le boulot.

L'humeur du garçon se flétrit brusquement. Qu'un Auror vienne à Poudlard n'était jamais pour une bonne chose à son avis. Sauf les fois où Warrington et Ombrage avaient été arrêtés. Mais là, il n'y avait plus personne à embarquer, donc l'affaire devait être différente.

- Hey, relax, en fait on est sur une piste pour retrouver celui qui a volé tes dossiers au Ministère. Je viens voir ton père pour lui en parler. Mais tu gardes ça pour toi, car je n'aurais même pas dû t'en parler.

- Oh. Je dirais rien. Au fait, félicitations pour tes fiançailles. Tu inviteras quand même Charlie hein ? Parce que même si vous êtes sortis ensemble et avez rompu, moi j'aimerais bien avoir l'occasion de le revoir avant la st glinglin.

- Et qui te dit que toi tu seras invité.

- Quoi ? Mais ... mais tu ne peux pas ! Je suis le filleul de Tatie Cissa, t'es obligé de m'inviter !

- J'te fais marcher et tu cours, ah bonhomme, tu ne peux pas savoir comme je t'adore. Bien sûr que tu seras invité, quelle idée. Allez maintenant file manger, qu'il ne faudrait pas qu'on m'accuse de te priver de nourriture.

Ioann grommela qu'elle n'était pas digne d'une Poufsouffle avant de lui dire au revoir et de rejoindre ses camarades. Tonks les regarda entrer dans le château en secouant la tête d'amusement. Sa robe d'Auror avait visiblement impressionné ces gosses, car beaucoup se retournaient régulièrement pour la regarder. Puis quand elle fut seule, elle reprit son chemin et apprécia la légère chaleur du Grand Hall. Oh ce n'était pas un lieu très chaud car il y avait plein de courants d'air et la grande porte avait été ouverte pour laisser les élèves entrer. Mais c'était à l'abri, et comparé à l'extérieur, il faisait bien meilleur. Elle jeta un œil à la Grande Salle d'où les rires et cris des élèves retentissaient. Apparemment, les repas étaient toujours aussi bruyants qu'à son époque.

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers l'escalier descendant aux cachots. Elle savait que Severus y serait. Si Albus avait été prévenu de sa présence, le professeur l'avait été également. Elle avança dans les couloirs, le cœur battant d'une certaine nostalgie. Sa vie avait grandement évolué depuis qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard presque quatre ans plus tôt. Elle ne regrettait rien. Après tout, elle avait un travail avec une bonne partie de ses collègues qu'elle appréciait, un homme qui l'aimait et c'était réciproque, et des amis merveilleux. Mais Poudlard resterait toujours Poudlard et rien que cela pouvait l'émouvoir plus que de raison. Et sa raison en fut tellement émue qu'elle en loupa une bifurcation et qu'elle s'égara légèrement. Avec un soupir de résolution elle fit demi-tour et retrouva la bonne voie en quelques instants. Puis, arrivée devant la porte du bureau du professeur, elle lissa vivement sa robe avant de frapper.

- Ah, Miss Tonks, en retard, pour ne pas changer.

- J'ai trouvé une ronce en chemin, répondit-elle avant de préciser devant le regard inquisiteur de Severus. J'ai croisé Ioann.

- Effectivement. Bien, Albus m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir et si j'en juge par votre tenue, c'est une visite officielle. Que me reproche-t-on cette fois ?

- J'admire votre sens de la déduction mais vous faites fausse route. Je ne suis pas là pour vous arrêter.

- Un bon point pour vous.

- Nous avons une piste plus que sérieuse dans l'affaire du vol des dossiers concernant Ioann.

- Voilà une nouvelle intéressante. Prenez un siège.

- Merci. Je ne suis pas habilitée à vous informer du comment nous en sommes arrivée à cette finalité, mais sachez que tout est légal et confirmé par Amélia Bones. Le Ministère possède bien des secrets qui doivent le rester.

- Bien, je ne chercherais donc pas à en savoir plus auprès de vous. Je ne voudrais pas compromettre votre avenir professionnel. Black doit être au courant, je lui tirerais donc les vers du nez à notre prochaine rencontre. Mais allez-y, donnez moi vos conclusions.

- Rita Skeeter a eu accès aux archives de façon tout à fait illégale. Nous n'avons pour l'instant aucune certitude quant à sa présence à cet endroit dans la période où le larcin a été fait. Mais le fait qu'elle soit un Animagus non déclaré et qu'elle ait utilisé sa forme animal pour y avoir accès prouve qu'elle est le suspect numéro un de cette affaire.

- Skeeter, siffla Severus avec hargne. Encore elle. Comment savez-vous qu'elle est Animagus ?

- Cela fait partie des secrets du Ministère que je ne peux vous dévoiler pour l'instant. Mais Rufus et Kings sont actuellement en train de l'appréhender et de la mettre en cellule. Ayant déjà eu une condamnation récente, aucune caution ne sera demandée car la liberté conditionnelle ne peut lui être accordée. Elle restera donc en cellule pendant une période d'un mois. Si durant ce mois nous pouvons prouver concrètement son rôle dans l'affaire, il y aura procès. Sinon, nous devrons la relâcher avec dédommagement.

- Le Ministère se mouille rarement ainsi. En principe, soit le Magenmagot est sûr de la culpabilité, soit il y a juste un avertissement au suspect comme quoi une enquête est ouverte sur lui.

- C'est vrai. Et en principe le procès arrive bien plus rapidement. Mais là, c'est un peu plus délicat. Si Skeeter est véritablement la voleuse, alors elle ira en prison, mais nous ne sommes pas non plus certains qu'elle soit seule sur le coup. Or une fois à Azkaban, rien ne nous garantit qu'elle restera mentalement en état pour subir nos interrogatoires. Rufus se garde ainsi une source de renseignements nécessaire et Fudge donne tout de même l'impression de rester ferme en l'enfermant.

- Mais cette fois, contrairement à Ombrage dont l'emprisonnement prolongé reste politique, celui de Skeeter restera diplomatique. Je comprends mieux. Quand sera-t-elle entendue ?

- D'ici ce soir. Vous serez certainement appelé pour une confrontation dans les jours à venir.

- Bien, j'en prends note. Et d'un point de vue plus personnel, qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Honnêtement, tout comme King, Sirius et Sandy, je suis certaine que c'est elle.

- C'est bon à savoir. Hum ... Sandy ?

- L'Auror Sandy Delvecchio, vous l'avez croisé plusieurs fois et elle était là pour l'arrestation d'Ombrage. Elle a un œil bandé.

- Ah oui, je vois. Je suppose que si elle fait équipe avec Kingsley, Black et vous, c'est qu'elle est digne de confiance.

- Effectivement. Et croyez-moi, quand un gosse est directement touché par une affaire, elle ne lâche prise que quand l'enfant a obtenu justice. Et comme beaucoup, elle trouve que la vie de Ioann a été bien trop publique et douloureuse pour laisser échapper le coupable.

- Très bien. Sinon, pensez-vous que tout sera réglé dans le temps imparti ? Vos preuves seront-elle suffisantes ?

- Nous ne pouvons pas utiliser ce que nous avons trouvé pour justifier un procès car nous ne pouvons pas révéler le fond des choses. Mais c'est suffisant pour que l'on soit autorisé à approfondir le dossier de façon officielle. On trouvera. Maintenant que nous passons en recherche à découvert, nous perdrons moins de temps.

Severus fut satisfait de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Une sourde colère grondait au fond de lui. Parce que s'il s'agissait bien de Skeeter, alors cela voulait dire que cette garce avait été en contact avec son fils, comme si de rien n'était, lors de ses venues au château pour le Tournoi. Encore heureux que sa présence ne soit autorisée que lors des Tâches. Il se leva et demanda aux cuisines à ce qu'un repas pour deux lui soit servi. Il était trop tard pour qu'il gagne la Grande Salle. Il proposa à l'Auror d'être son invité ce qui la fit rire car il avait de toute façon pris les devants de sa réponse. Le déjeuner arriva quelques instants plus tard et ils lui firent honneur tout en discutant de l'actualité. Evidement, le futur mariage de Dora fut l'une des discutions principales. Mais très vite, celle-ci orienta discrètement la conversation à son avantage.

- J'ai fait une grande découverte dernièrement.

- Vous vous êtes rendu compte que si vous regardez bien ce qu'il vous entoure, vous avez moins de chance de vous retrouver par terre ?

- Non. Enfin si, ça je le sais. Mais ce n'était pas de ça que je parle. En fait, je me suis aperçue que lorsque je prends l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre, on ne détecte pas ma magie mais celle de la personne que j'ai empruntée.

- Intéressante théorie. Comment avez-vous découvert ça ?

- Aïe, ça c'est toujours un secret Ministériel.

- Il va falloir que je voie Black sous peu pour avoir des réponses. En attendant, c'est une bonne nouvelle pour votre efficacité de camouflage en tant qu'Auror.

- C'est un avantage indéniable. Je suis même certaine que les Gobelins ne pourraient pas me détecter vu que la magie ancienne n'y arrive pas.

- C'est possible. Mais ils ont bien mieux entretenu leur magie que les sorciers. Ils sont bien plus puissants que nous.

- Je sais. Mais après avoir remarqué que la Magie Ancestrale se laissait berner par mon don de Métamorphomage, je me dis que je pourrais très bien prendre l'apparence de Tatie Bella devant les Gobelins et qu'ils ne pourraient rien détecter de louche.

Severus la regarda avec suspicion, la fourchette en l'air. Avait-il bien saisi ce qu'elle lui disait ? Parce qu'aussi maligne qu'elle était, il avait bien compris que l'orientation volontaire de la conversation devait amener à quelque chose de plus profond. Elle avait beau en avoir quelques qualités, elle n'était pas suffisamment Serpentard pour le berner. Mais là, il se demandait réellement si elle était au courant de quelque chose sur les Horcruxes. Le fait qu'elle vive avec Lupin y était sûrement pour beaucoup. Le loup parlait-il la nuit ou lui avait-il fait des confidences sur l'oreiller ?

- Severus, je ne sais pas pourquoi mon fiancé, mon grand cousin, mon oncle et vous devez atteindre le coffre de Lestrange à Gringotts. Mais je sais que vous devez le faire pour une mission qu'Albus vous a donnée.

- Comment êtes-vous au courant ?

- Je suis rentrée un peu plus tôt un jour et j'ai surpris une conversation entre Sirius et Remus. Mon cousin disait qu'il avait la clé du coffre mais qu'il leur fallait trouver une astuce pour que l'un de vous prenne l'apparence de Bellatrix afin de berner les Gobelins mais sans qu'ils ne puissent vous démasquer. Ils ne pourront pas me démasquer car si je change d'apparence, ils ne pourront pas me détecter. Je ne sais pas de quoi retourne votre mission, et si vous ne voulez pas m'en parler, je comprendrais, mais je peux vous aider.

- Pourquoi m'en parlez-vous ?

- Parce que ni Remus, ni Sirius ni Lucius n'accepterait que je le fasse. Je sais que je suis bien plus jeune que vous mais ce n'est pas une raison. Je suis Auror, le danger je le côtoie. Je sais qu'il y a des risques, mais je suis la solution la plus rapide la plus efficace que vous ayez sous la main.

- Je comprends que vous n'en avez pas parlé à votre famille ou compagnon, mais je répète ma question, pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que vous avez parfaitement compris que je suis un atout pour vous et que vous n'avez pas le même degré de surprotection envers moi que ma famille.

Severus la regarda en s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise. Elle avait raison. Elle leur donnait une solution parfaite et certainement l'unique chance de récupérer la coupe rapidement. Il savait que c'était dangereux. Et elle aussi. Mais une telle occasion ne se représenterait plus. Il faudrait qu'il se débrouille pour couvrir ses arrières en cas de problème. Et surtout, aucun des autres membres de cette mission ne devait le savoir. Après, il les laisserait l'accuser d'imprudence, l'enguirlander voire le torturer. Mais si Nymphadora revenait avec la coupe alors le jeu en valait la chandelle.

- Laissez-moi penser à une stratégie et à une parade de secours en cas d'imprévu. Je vous contacterai dès que ce sera fait et nous réglerons alors les détails. Il faudra ensuite faire vite et en toute discrétion. Pas un mot à qui que ce soit avant que ce soit fini. Et aucune question sur le pourquoi on fait ça, ni sur les implications.

- Très bien, professeur, sourit Dora avec fierté. Je ne dirais rien, ne demanderais rien. Je me conformerais à votre plan et nous réussirons. Foi de demie Black.


	85. Maître Narcissa

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen, Connors, Moïra et Kerrian.

Béta : BettyMars

Et oui, Rita est dans de sales draps maintenant, mais on ne va pas la plaindre non plus hein ? Pour ce qui est de Dora à Gringotts, ça va pas non plus plaire à tout le monde … mais on verra plus tard, car aujourd'hui c'est un grand chapitre qui nous attend. Un chapitre en rappel avec le chapitre 49 comme le titre l'indique. Personnellement c'est un de ceux que j'ai préféré écrire aussi j'appréhende un peu de savoir s'il vous plait également. Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous laisse découvrir tout ça.

Pour ce qui est de la fin de cette fic, elle devait être au chapitre 96 et finalement je me suis une nouvelle fois laissée entrainer par mon enthousiasme et elle a donc été retardée d'un chapitre … pour l'instant. Donc voilà, il vous reste encore quelque chapitre avant d'arriver à cette fin… et si je me débrouille bien, vous aurez peut-être la surprise d'un OS … étonnant, pour la fin de l'année. Mais bon, il est tout juste commencé donc rien n'est certain.

En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et rendez-vous mercredi prochain pour la suite.

* * *

Phrase défi : Demander à Moïra de répondre par oui ou non sans connaitre la question.

* * *

**Chapitre 84 : Maître Narcissa.**

_Mercredi 1er Mars 1995._

Ce matin là, alors même qu'il était encore dans son lit, Cornélius Fudge savait que la journée allait être pénible. Un vent de scandales remuait le Ministère depuis l'arrestation de Dolorès. Que la Sous-secrétaire d'Etat fasse preuve de violence, avec de la Magie Noire, sur des enfants, avait de quoi entacher le respect et la confiance des sorciers en leur Ministre. Pour l'instant, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'envoyer en prison car tant qu'il ne le faisait pas, il restait le doute que ce ne soit que fabulations d'élèves. Et dans l'immédiat, il avait besoin de temps pour savoir comment retomber sur ses pattes et ne pas trop perdre de plumes. Aussi il la gardait en cellule en attendant d'en savoir plus. Puis il devait gérer l'affaire Skeeter. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que cette journaliste avait encore une fois fourré son nez où il ne fallait pas malgré la suspension qu'elle avait reçue. Et c'était encore en rapport avec la famille Snape.

L'affaire était pour l'instant traitée avec discrétion, mais il ne doutait pas que cela ne durerait pas longtemps. Il savait par avance qu'il n'allait pas s'en sortir indemne. Pourtant ce qui tracassait Cornélius en ce milieu de semaine, était qu'une séance de Magenmagot avait été prestement demandée par la famille Malfoy. La requête avait été faite quelques semaines plus tôt mais il l'avait faite attendre afin de se dépatouiller du nœud de ficelles dans lequel il se trouvait. Mais visiblement, Narcissa n'était pas du genre à patienter tranquillement et avait fait accélérer les choses. Tout ça parce qu'une directrice de foyer pour orphelins avait un peu brusqué l'un d'eux. Merlin mais il fallait leur montrer la dureté de la vie à ces gosses afin qu'ils ne deviennent pas des enfants pourris gâtés en trouvant une famille !

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle d'audience, il était déjà passablement fatigué de cette journée et la digestion de son repas de midi commençait à se faire difficile. Avec un soupir, il remarqua que tous les membres de la cour étaient arrivés et que Lucius avait une nouvelle fois fait les choses en grand, même pour un huit clos. Il était installé depuis peu quand le couple infernal entra la tête haute et un air aussi froid l'un que l'autre. Bien, cela n'allait pas être une partie d'amusement. Il grimaça en se rappelant combien la confrontation à propos des Snape avait été longue et pénible. Il en vint à espérer que Lucius, dans son souci de montrer son retournement de veste, ne décide pas de défendre tous les idiots sans défense. Bien que Severus Snape ne pouvait pas décemment être nommé ainsi.

Un peu plus tard, un garçon assez grand aux cheveux châtains fit humblement son entrée dirigé par Minerva McGonagall. Il semblait très intimidé et s'il avait pu se glisser dans un trou de souris, le Ministre était sûr qu'il l'aurait fait. Enfin, un Auror accompagna une dame d'âge mûr, l'air revêche et visiblement énervée d'être ici. Elle jeta un regard sombre aux Malfoy et mauvais au gosse. Finalement, tout le monde prit place, l'Auror ressortit et le silence se fit dans la salle.

- Bien, commença Cornelius en attrapant un parchemin. Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui à la requête de Madame Narcissa Malfoy qui accuse Madame Lavinia Mangin de harcèlement moral et maltraitance envers Kerrian Wise, un de ses pensionnaires. A la demande de Lucius Malfoy, cette séance se passera à huit clos et les informations qui sortiront d'ici devront être parfaitement contrôlées. Bien, nous pouvons donc commencer.

- Un instant Cornélius, intervint un homme d'âge très avancé. Si nous sommes en huit clos, que fait donc Minerva McGonagall ici ? Les Malfoy se font avocats de l'accusation, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi elle resterait ici.

- Apprenez, mon cher Gustave, que je suis ici en tant que représentante légale de Monsieur Wise, déclara froidement Minerva. Ce garçon est actuellement à Poudlard. N'ayant aucun tuteur, étant donné que Madame Mangin est accusée, il est sous la responsabilité de l'école et d'Albus. En tant que son adjointe j'ai été mandatée pour l'accompagner ici comme tutrice par procuration. De plus je suis également ici en tant que témoin des abus proférés par Madame Mangin. Cela répondit-il à votre question ?

- Hum, oui. Oui oui, ne vous énervez pas, Minerva, je voulais juste être certain que tout serait bien fait.

- C'est le cas. Nous pouvons donc passer à la suite. Cornelius ? C'est à vous bon sang !

Kerrian était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Quoi que ses amis aient pu lui dire, il angoissait depuis une bonne semaine. Il s'était d'ailleurs fait apostropher par l'infirmière la veille pour qu'il mange un peu plus convenablement. Mais il n'y pouvait rien si son estomac était si serré qu'il ne pouvait rien avaler. Et voir le regard de Mangin n'avait pas été pour le rassurer. Il savait que cette action de Narcissa était partie d'un bon sentiment mais là tout de suite, il aurait voulu qu'on l'oublie un peu. Parce qu'il était certain de le payer par la suite, en privé. Il avait bien appris de ces années en orphelinat.

- Merci Minerva, soupira Fudge. Bien, la parole est à l'accusation. Lucius ?

- Non Monsieur le Ministre, déclara Narcissa d'une voix froide. Je vous rappelle que je suis l'instigatrice de cette confrontation, je suis donc la voix de l'accusation.

- Excusez-moi de cette indélicatesse, Madame Malfoy. Nous vous écoutons.

- Chers membres du Magenmagot, si je vous ai réuni aujourd'hui c'était pour démontrer que cette femme, derrière ses airs de gentille directrice de foyer pour orphelins, utilisait sa position dominante pour maltraiter les enfants qu'elle prenait en grippe. Ce qui est le cas du jeune Kerrian Wise. Je demande à ce que des sanctions soient prises envers Madame Mangin et qu'un dédommagement pour préjudice soit escompté au garçon.

Cette fois Cornélius en était sûr, son après midi allait être long. Car visiblement, Narcissa avait l'intention d'en découdre aussi sûrement que son mari aurait pu le faire. Et dans un sens, ça en était bien plus terrifiant. Lui, comme bien d'autres, avait toujours cru que c'était Lucius qui portait la culotte dans leur couple, mais visiblement, l'épouse n'était pas du genre à se soumettre. Oui, il aurait peut-être dû prendre une potion anti migraine avant de venir en séance.

o0o

A Poudlard, Milo avait été chargé de la garde de Moïra jusqu'au soir. Il avait accepté avec joie quand Narcissa le lui avait demandé. Cette petite était adorablement filoute et il ne se lassait pas d'écouter son babillage. Elle lui rappelait tant Ioann avant que Sergueï ne le récupère. Lui aussi avait été une petite boule d'énergie jacassante à une époque. Le Russe aurait aimé que son filleul grandisse sans la souffrance qu'il avait endurée et qui avait terni son caractère. Maintenant c'était le cas, mais même s'il se rattrapait de ces années difficiles et perdues, c'était trop tard pour changer le passé. La fillette lança un jouet avant de crier après. Elle le regarda avec une moue boudeuse et énervée avant de se retourner et d'attraper une nouvelle figurine en s'adoucissant considérablement. Milovan ne put que s'amuser de la voir faire. Mais l'horloge lui rappela qu'il était temps de la mettre à la sieste.

Et quand au bout de cinq tentatives, il n'avait toujours pas réussi, il comprit mieux pourquoi Lucius lui avait souhaité une bonne chance. Merlin, cette gosse avait un caractère bien trempé et s'était mise à pleurer et crier dès qu'il avait tenté de la coucher d'office entre les draps. Depuis, elle était revenue dans le salon, continuait de jouer tout en lui lançant des regards suspicieux en coin. Là il regrettait un peu le temps béni où Ioann écoutait un peu trop ce qu'on lui disait et dormait rien que pour ne pas s'attirer la colère de son père. Mais cette gamine n'avait que quatre ans. Enfin d'ici deux jours. S'il était venu à bout de son filleul et son neveu réunis, il arriverait à se faire entendre de cette enfant. Aussi, il prit le parti d'endormir sa méfiance en jouant avec elle.

- On va faire un jeu, petite princesse, pour savoir si tu vas au lit ou pas. Tu vois cette pièce, ça c'est le côté pile et ça c'est face. Tu vas choisir un côté, je vais lancer la pièce en l'air et quand elle retombera on regardera le côté que c'est pour savoir si tu as gagné, d'accord ?

- Vii !

- Alors, pile ou face ?

- Pile !

- D'accord, alors face je gagne et pile tu perds.

Le Russe cacha son sourire et lança la pièce. C'était si facile à cet âge là de les berner. Tout à sa joie, il ne vit pas Moïra le regarder étrangement. Elle fronçait les sourcils et avait mis ses mains sur ses hanches comme pour montrer son désaccord.

- Hey ! Pas juste ! Y a qu'toi qui gagne ! Et moi ?

Mince, Lucius lui avait déjà appris les bases des supercheries ? Mais comment voulait-il arriver à avoir une ascendance sur elle ? Bien, il lui fallait réfléchir vite pour trouver une autre astuce. Car à la vitesse où allaient les choses, elle allait finir par faire la sieste au moment du goûter ...

- Tu as raison. Ce n'est pas un jeu très juste. Alors on va en faire un autre. Là, je suis en train de penser à une question que je voudrais te poser. Tu réponds par oui ou non. Si tu gagnes, on continue à jouer, si tu perds, c'est dodo. Promis ?

- Promis !

- Alors, petite princesse, oui ou non ?

- Non !

- La question était : veux-tu continuer à jouer ? Et tu as dis non, donc à la sieste maintenant.

- Maiiiis.

- Tu as promis. Et tu sais que papa veut qu'on tienne ses promesses, reprit un peu plus sévèrement Milo.

- D'accord ...

Un peu boudeuse et en soufflant, la demoiselle se dirigea vers la chambre avant de se glisser sous la couverture du lit de son oncle. Celui-ci sourit de la voir faire et se dit que la prochaine fois, il devrait jouer plus finement s'il voulait se faire écouter. Mais pour l'heure, il alla la border et l'embrasser avant de refermer la porte doucement.

- Tu as toujours su y faire avec les enfants.

Milovan sursauta et se retourna, baguette à la main. Mais il roula des yeux en la rangeant. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Depuis quand était-il là ? Et que venait-il faire là ? Il ne garda d'ailleurs pas ses questions pour lui et n'hésita pas à les lui poser.

- Je me suis dit que tu accepterais peut-être de passer un peu de temps avec moi aujourd'hui. Etant donné que la prochaine Tâche du Tournoi est pour fin juin, je pensais que tu aurais un après midi à m'accorder. Mais je n'avais pas prévu de te trouver en si charmante compagnie.

- Tu aurais dû prévenir. Je suis devenu son gardien pendant quelques heures par jours depuis qu'elle ne va plus à la garderie. Et cela fait déjà quelques jours que je sais que je serais baby-sitter pour presque toute la journée d'aujourd'hui. Mais si cela ne te dérange pas de rester ici ...

- Cela me convient très bien.

Milo lança un sort sur la porte de sa chambre de façon à entendre ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur et à insonoriser les sons venant de l'extérieur. Puis il attrapa la cafetière qu'il réchauffa d'un sort avant de la déposer sur la table basse avec deux tasses. Puis il prit place sur un fauteuil, invitant Henrique à prendre l'autre. Il se sentit en joie de l'avoir en face de lui. Il devait bien avouer qu'il l'avait revu plusieurs fois lors de chastes sorties et que petit à petit, ses sentiments revenaient à de meilleurs augures. Il en venait à apprécier ce petit jeu de séduction. Il le détestait dans l'attente d'un nouveau rendez-vous et l'aimait par la joie qu'il ressentait à l'arrivée d'un parchemin.

- Elle a l'air d'être devenue une sacrée petite chipie, indiqua Henrique. Je ne l'ai pas vue beaucoup mais j'avais gardé en tête une petite fille timide et adorable. Là j'avoue qu'il ne faut guère laisser l'imagination voyager pour savoir qu'elle est une Malfoy.

- Oui, Moïra est un sacré numéro. Elle sait qu'elle plait et joue déjà de ses charmes pour s'attirer les faveurs de ses interlocuteurs. Cette petite va faire des ravages dans quelques années et Lucius va s'arracher les cheveux avant sa majorité.

- C'est une évidence. Les parents s'octroient une journée en amoureux pour te laisser leur fille ?

- Non. Ils sont au Magenmagot.

- Que ce passe-t-il ?

- Tu sais le gamin du foyer que Lucius a pris sous son aile, Kerrian, et bien Narcissa a décidé de défendre ses droits et de faire punir la directrice pour ses actions. Lucius la seconde en cas de pépin.

- Oh, je plains Fudge et cette directrice. Si Narcissa a décidé de le prendre sous son aile, elle sera pire qu'une chatte veillant sur ses chatons.

- Moi je ne la plains pas, cette femme. C'est une sale homophobe et je trouve que ce n'est que justice.

- Sauf que cela va mettre le gamin sous le feu de la rampe. Ce n'est pas bon pour lui.

- C'est un huit clos et Lucius contrôlera lui-même les articles traitant de cette affaire. Et nous serons là pour faire mur devant lui.

- Tu as l'air d'y tenir.

- Oui. Depuis plusieurs mois il vient me voir régulièrement pour parler. Je suis la seule personne comme lui à qui il peut parler de ses problèmes. Je me suis attaché à lui. Il me rappelle tellement ce que j'étais à son âge. Sauf qu'il avait bien plus d'amertume et de haine en lui que moi. Savoir que j'ai réussi à adoucir ses blessures est une grande victoire.

- Tu as un don avec les enfants, quel que soit leur âge, sourit Henrique.

- C'est parce que je ne peux en avoir que je les aime encore plus.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent au dessus de leur tasse. Un échange plein de regrets et de compréhension. Il y avait des situations qui faisaient que leur condition d'homosexuels était lourde à porter. La question des enfants en était une. Mais les yeux de Milovan s'emplirent d'une forte détermination. Il reposa sa tasse, se cala contre son dossier et toisa Henrique. C'était maintenant qu'il allait tester la force de son soi-disant amour.

- J'ai lancé une procédure d'adoption. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de semaines pour que je devienne père.

Le regard de Henrique s'élargit sous la surprise alors qu'il manqua de s'étouffer dans son café. Le cœur de Milo se serra légèrement. Il en était arrivé à espérer reprendre une vraie vie commune avec lui. Mais s'il n'acceptait pas cet état de fait, alors il devrait faire une croix sur lui. Finalement il aurait dû lui en parler plus tôt. Avant que ses sentiments ne se fassent plus forts. Car ce rejet là allait lui faire bien plus de mal que le précédent.

o0o

Au Ministère, Kerrian avait été appelé à témoigner. Il n'y avait pas grand monde à interroger. La supérieure de Mangin était déjà passée sur le siège au centre de la salle et avait soutenu que jamais elle n'avait eu de problème avec la directrice. Elle avait également signalé que cela faisait de nombreuses années qu'elles travaillaient ensemble et que personne ne s'était jamais plaint d'elle, bien au contraire. Aussi elle avait avoué qu'elle ne comprenait pas le pourquoi de cette séance. Du coup, le garçon s'était senti un peu misérable de passer juste derrière.

Il regarda Narcissa s'avancer vers lui avec un sourire rassurant. Sauf qu'il était loin d'être serein. Avec sa chance, non seulement Mangin s'en sortirait sans dommage mais il serait en plus puni pour tout ça. Il déglutit difficilement en pensant qu'il pouvait être retiré de Poudlard. Et Dieu savait qu'il ne le voulait pas. Pas maintenant qu'il s'y était bien intégré et qu'il avait de amis, de vrais amis. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir accepter de tout perdre une nouvelle fois.

- Monsieur Wise, allez-vous bien ? Demanda Amelia Bones soucieuse de le voir pâlir de plus en plus.

- Je ... oui ... ça ira.

- Bien, Madame Malfoy, c'est à vous, reprit un peu sèchement Cornélius.

- Monsieur Wise, pouvez-vous nous dire depuis combien de temps êtes-vous pensionnaire de foyer de Madame Mangin ?

- Depuis un peu plus d'un an et demi, madame, bientôt deux ans.

- Comment Madame Mangin vous a-t-elle accueilli ?

- Elle m'a regardé de haut, avec un air sévère. Elle m'a fait faire un petit tour des lieux avant de m'ordonner de rester dans ma chambre jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'appelle pour le repas.

- Par la suite, son comportement envers vous s'est-il arrangé ?

- Pas vraiment. Je crois qu'elle n'aimait pas me savoir chez elle. Elle préférait quand j'étais dans ma chambre.

- Ce qui, chers membres du Magenmagot, est assez surprenant pour une personne qui semble être une crème avec _ses_ enfants. Monsieur Wise, pouvez vous nous dire comment se passaient les cours dispensés au foyer ?

- A vrai dire, je ne les ai pas souvent suivis.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- C'était pour petits enfants, la plupart avait besoin d'apprendre à lire, écrire ou compter, puis à compléter leur éducation de base. Je suis bien plus âgé qu'eux et j'ai déjà eu ces cours dans le foyer où j'étais avant. Alors j'ai fini par ne plus y aller et à étudier les livres de mon niveau que j'avais pu acheter.

- Madame Mangin n'a donc rien fait pour vous offrir une éducation décente et adaptée. C'est bien cela ?

- Oui Madame.

- Dernière question, Monsieur Wise, comment c'est passé votre dernier été avant d'entrer à Poudlard ?

- Assez chaotique. Je ... j'ai un caractère un peu emporté et nous nous sommes souvent accrochés, Madame Mangin et moi.

- Et que faisait-elle pour arranger cela ?

- Euh ... rien de spécial. Elle a fini par m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour que je ne la dérange plus.

- Elle vous a donc emprisonné dans votre propre chambre. Et quand étiez-vous autorisé à sortir ?

- Aux repas et deux fois par jour, matin et soir, pour aller à la salle de bain et aux toilettes.

- Merci Monsieur Wise. Comme vous pouvez le constater, cette femme l'a tout de suite détesté. Elle a abusé de sa position vis à vis de lui et elle s'est accordée à le priver de tous ses droits. Droit d'apprendre et de s'instruire, droit de vie privée et droit de liberté. Il y a un mot pour cela lorsque cela concerne un enfant : Maltraitance.

- Objection ! Contra Maître Becker, l'avocat de Mangin. Ce ne sont que fabulations. Personne ne peut prouver ce que ce garçon vient de dire.

- Mon mari le peut, répondit froidement Narcissa. Mon époux a été témoin de ce genre de scènes tout comme Minerva McGonagall. Remettriez-vous leurs paroles en doute ?

- Objection rejetée, trancha Cornelius. Si vous avez fini, Madame Malfoy, je vais demander à Maître Becker d'interroger Monsieur Wise avant de passer à la suite.

Narcissa lança un nouveau regard rassurant à Kerrian en affirmant qu'elle avait effectivement fini. Mais le Serdaigle était trop stressé pour que cela lui fasse effet. Il avait déjà trouvé cette première partie difficile et maintenant, il allait affronter pire. Dire qu'il avait peur était faible, il était proprement terrifié.

- Bien, commença l'avocat en s'approchant. Monsieur Wise, vous dites avoir changé de foyer il y a presque deux ans. Pourquoi ?

Kerrian se liquéfia, ça y était, il était fait. Il chercha les regards de Lucius, Narcissa et Minerva pour se donner du courage, mais cela ne suffit pas à l'aider beaucoup. Il inspira difficilement et ferma un instant les yeux. La question lui fut reposée avec une insistance non dissimulée. Il bafouilla un peu avant de répondre qu'il s'était battu avec un autre gars de son précédent foyer et que c'était pour cela qu'ils avaient été séparés. Mais l'avocat insista. Pourquoi ce fut lui qui changea de foyer et pas l'autre ? Pourquoi s'étaient-ils battus ? L'autre garçon avait-il était blessé ? Les questions s'enchainaient avec une rapidité déstabilisante. Narcissa s'interposa un instant en signalant que ce n'était pas le procès du garçon mais celui de Mangin. Mais Cornelius donna raison à Becker. Pourtant, très rapidement, Amelia Bones demanda une pause lorsqu'elle remarqua que Kerrian était en train de faire un malaise.

Lucius se précipita pour l'aider à sortir de la pièce. Minerva métamorphosa une chaise du couloir en un sofa confortable pour qu'il puisse s'allonger. Un infirmier vint vérifier que ce n'était qu'une crise d'angoisse et non un problème plus sérieux avant de lui accorder un quart d'heure de repos. Narcissa le força à manger une barre de céréales chocolatée afin de l'aider à se reprendre.

- Monsieur Wise, est-ce que ça va mieux ? Demanda Minerva avec inquiétude.

- Non ... Je ... Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas continuer. Ils vont savoir ... ils vont tous savoir et tout sera foutu. Je ne pourrais plus rester à Poudlard, et je finirais dans les égouts car tout le monde saura ... je …

- Kerrian, regarde-moi, ordonna Lucius d'un ton sec en lui attrapant le menton. Pour l'instant, tu t'en sors très bien. Pour l'instant, il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter.

- Non, ça ne va pas bien du tout !

- Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer et après tout ira mieux.

- Comment ? Comment ça peut aller mieux !

- Kerrian, je t'ai sorti du foyer et je t'ai permis de faire tes études à Poudlard. Je pense que tu peux me faire confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, couina Kerrian.

- Alors fais moi aussi confiance sur ce sujet là. Oui, pour l'instant c'est difficile pour toi et je le conçois très bien. Mais je te promets que ce soir, tout ira bien. Ce soir, tu auras gagné de cette journée.

- Promis ?

- Lucius n'a qu'une parole, jeune homme, tout comme moi, ajouta Minerva. Et je vous promets que ce soir, vous aurez plus que moins.

- Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup en t'entrainant dans cette affaire, compléta Narcissa, mais je te promets que tout va bien se passer. Nous serons là tous les trois pour te soutenir. C'est fini le temps où tu ne devais compter que sur toi-même. Ce temps là est terminé. Pour toujours.

- Alors, es-tu prêt à affronter Becker à nouveau ? Demanda Lucius d'une voix adoucie

Kerrian resta un instant silencieux et avala un peu de boisson sucrée que l'infirmier lui avait fait passer. Puis il respira profondément avant d'acquiescer. Narcissa le serra un instant contre son cœur en lui répétant que tout irait bien puis le précéda pour revenir dans la salle d'audience. Chacun reprit sa place et la séance recommença. L'avocat de Mangin réattaqua aussi fortement que précédemment. Il avait bien vu qu'il pouvait déstabiliser le gosse ainsi et que cela pouvait être la faille dans le dossier adverse. Il reprit donc ses questions par rapport à son lourd dossier scolaire avant d'orienter vivement ses questions.

- Vous êtes restez vague sur le différent qui vous a opposé à votre camarade. Pourriez-vous nous en dire plus ?

- C'était des brouilles entre nous. Sauf qu'on était un peu plus énervés ce jour là.

- Des brouilles ? Comment une brouille peut-elle arriver à un tel résultat ? Car votre rival a fini à l'hôpital. Sans compter que sa jambe gauche ne retrouvera jamais sa souplesse et fonctionnalité d'antan. Je n'appelle pas ça de la broutille, aussi je vous prierais de bien vouloir nous éclairer sur les circonstances de votre différent.

- Ce ... c'était ... il ...

- Monsieur Wise, est-ce vrai que vous êtes un pervers dépravé sans aucun sens moral ?

- Hein ?

- Je croyais que vous aviez été envoyé à Serdaigle mais j'ai dû me tromper sur vos capacités mentales. Est-vous un sodomite ?

- Objection ! Eructa Narcissa, Maître Becker insulte Monsieur Wise et tient à l'impressionner avec ses grands mots et sa mentalité d'être coincé et vicié !

- Je ne tourne pas autour du pot avec un langage imagé, mais j'emploie les mots justes !

- Ministre Fudge, je demande à ce que Maître Becker se rappelle qu'il est en présence de la victime et que ce garçon est encore mineur !

- Objection accordée.

- Très bien, alors monsieur Wise, êtes-vous un homosexuel ?

- Oui, couina Kerrian.

Cela déclencha une vague de murmures plus ou moins discrets parmi les membres du Magenmagot. De nombreuses personnes s'étaient reculées sur leur siège, comme touchées par quelque chose de particulièrement sale. Mais Kerrian, tête basse, se contenta des sons qui lui parvenaient tout en se raccrochant aux mots de Lucius. Tout irait bien, tout irait bien ... il n'en était pas du tout convaincu, et de loin s'en fallait, mais il essayait de s'y accrocher.

o0o

A Poudlard, chez un journaliste Russe, le silence s'était étendu. Le propriétaire des lieux se crispa en attendant le coup de semonce. En face de lui, le Brésilien reprenait ses esprits. Il déposa sa tasse de café avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

- C'est une nouvelle surprenante, mais j'avoue qu'au fond je ne suis pas surpris. Tu as toujours adoré les enfants. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour que tu te lances dans cette aventure.

- Et ? Tu le prends comment ?

- J'avoue que je suis un peu déçu que tu aies fait cette démarche sans m'en parler avant. Je sais que nos rapports ne sont pas au mieux et que nous ne retrouvons que doucement un rythme mais je pense que j'aurais aimé en savoir plus sur cet enfant qui va devenir le tien. C'est une petite fille ? Un petit garçon ?

- C'est un garçon.

- Après avoir fait tes armes sur Ioann et Draco, tu as un avantage considérable. Je tiens à te féliciter et j'espère que tu trouveras une petite place pour moi dans ta nouvelle famille.

- La place je peux te la faire, sans trop forcer, à toi de savoir si tu es prêt à me seconder dans cette aventure.

- Avoir une famille et des enfants sont évidement des choses auxquelles j'aspire. Je n'ai jamais cru pouvoir avoir les deux et tu me l'offres. A moi, qui pourtant t'ai fait souffrir par idiotie. T'avoir toi et un enfant. Je t'aime trop pour laisser passer ma chance. Je suis juste un peu triste de ne pas avoir pu être à tes côtés pour définir qui sera notre enfant. Mais j'ai confiance en tes choix.

Le cœur de Milovan se gonfla. Il l'aurait peut-être totalement son bonheur finalement. Quelques mois plus tôt il avait cru dépérir de son chagrin puis mourir sous un sort. Aujourd'hui, tout ça lui semblait bien loin. Sa vie allait pouvoir s'améliorer et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Il se leva et s'avança vers l'autre fauteuil. Puis quand ses jambes touchèrent les genoux de Henrique, il s'arrêta pour le regarder. Il se pencha pour effleurer ses lèvres dans un baiser léger et si lourd de sous entendus.

- Tant mieux. Mais que ce petit acompte ne te fasse pas oublier ta cour. Je ne suis pas un homme facile, j'ai bien l'intention de te faire galérer avant d'être totalement séduit.

- Tu es le diable, chuchota Henrique d'une voix rauque alors que Milo repartait s'installer dans son fauteuil.

- Peut-être, mais on a une petite puce qui dort à côté, et qui n'est pas encore perverti par ses parents, alors si jamais elle le devient en partant de chez moi, je suis un homme mort.

Henrique éclata d'un rire joyeux. Il avait bien senti au fil de leurs rencontres que Milo se laissait séduire progressivement mais il ne savait pas jusqu'où il lui avait pardonné. Là, il avait sa réponse. Il ne l'avait pas perdu. Non, son amour était définitivement à lui. Il avait juste besoin de se sentir aimé et courtisé. Mais il pouvait le comprendre. Après s'être senti trahi et avoir été grièvement blessé, c'était plus que compréhensible. Et lui, il était prêt à tout pour le satisfaire. Il voulait retrouver son homme et tous les bonus qu'il lui promettait.

o0o

Dans la salle d'audience, Mangin regardait avec satisfaction Kerrian se désunir. Il avait déjà fait un malaise et elle était certaine qu'en le poussant un peu, il ferait une syncope. Cornelius se remit tant bien que mal de cette nouvelle et demanda le silence. Quelques murmures persistèrent encore un instant avant que le regard froid de Narcissa ne les fasse taire.

- J'en ai fini avec lui, monsieur le Ministre, j'appelle Lavinia Mangin à témoigner.

- Très bien. Monsieur Wise, vous pouvez vous retirer.

Kerrian sauta du siège comme s'il l'avait brulé et repartit s'asseoir entre Lucius et Minerva. Il était blême de ce que l'interrogatoire avait fait ressortir et il ne comprenait pas en quoi cela allait l'aider à aller mieux. Il sursauta quand il sentit un bras se poser sur ses épaules. Le sourire tendre de son professeur de Métamorphose lui donna envie de pleurer. Il avait tellement gagné ces derniers mois que tout perdre lui faisait déjà mal. Instinctivement, il s'appuya contre elle. Il allait avoir seize ans, mais ce genre d'attention lui avait tellement fait défaut par le passé qu'il l'apprécia à sa juste valeur.

Mangin fut interrogée par son avocat. Elle raconta sensiblement la même chose que lui mais tous ses propos étaient teintés d'homophobie virulente qui sembla trouver un écho dans la cour. Becker finit d'ailleurs son interrogatoire en justifiant tout ça comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle qui fut. De nombreuses têtes se hochèrent vivement pour montrer leur accord et Kerrian n'osa plus relever le visage. Puis, Narcissa s'approcha de la directrice.

- Madame Mangin, vous justifiez donc vos actes comme naturels face à l'homosexualité du garçon. Vous n'êtes pas mariée ni ne vivez en concubinage, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, mais en quoi cela concerne cette affaire ?

- Nous pouvons très bien conclure à votre manque de relation privée que vous n'êtes pas attirée par les hommes. Qui nous dit que vous n'êtes pas vous-même homosexuelle ?

- Objection !

- Accordée ! Madame Malfoy, restez dans le contexte.

- Votre rôle de directrice de foyer est de vous occuper de façon correcte et impartiale de tous vos pensionnaires, reprit Narcissa comme si de rien n'était. Vous devez les guider dans leur choix, dans leur vie et favoriser leur insertion dans une nouvelle famille. C'est votre rôle et en agissant ainsi avec Kerrian Wise, vous l'avez volontairement dévalorisé face aux potentielles familles d'accueil ainsi que dans sa façon de se voir.

- Et alors ? Personne n'en voudrait de toute façon, ricana Mangin. Qui donc serait assez stupide pour vouloir d'un gosse comme lui avec une tare aussi vile alors qu'il y a tant d'autres enfants sains qui attendent ?

- Moi !

- Professeur McGonagall, commença Cornélius dont la migraine était bien installée. Vous n'êtes pas autori ...

- Ne me coupez pas la parole ! Sachez que si je n'avais pas l'âge d'être sa grand-mère, je me serais faite une joie d'adopter ce garçon, homosexualité ou pas. Depuis quand l'amour d'un parent sur un enfant doit dépendre des choix, caractères et préférences de chacun ? On parle d'un enfant, pas d'un chien !

- Mais Minerva, il aime les garçons, il fait ... des choses avec eux. C'est un pervers ... , commença un des jurés.

- C'est un garçon comme les autres, Gustave, et je crois me rappeler qu'à son âge, vous étiez également ce qu'on peut considérer comme sacré dépravé. Vous batifoliez de filles en filles voire plusieurs en même temps sans même les prendre en considération alors que Kerrian n'est encore qu'un innocent aux rêves piétinés. Croyez-moi, je connais des pervers qui n'ont aucune once d'homosexualité dans leur caractère et des montagnes d'amour qui ne jurent que par leur amour pour une personne du même sexe qu'eux.

- Minerva, vous n'avez pas la parole ! Intervint le Ministère avec exaspération.

- L'homosexualité n'est ni une maladie ni une tare, reprit Narcissa. Condamner un enfant pour cela est bien plus criminel encore. Nous avons tous des secrets et des penchants. Il faudrait que notre société arrête de fermer les yeux sur certaines pratiques et laisse en paix ceux qui ne font rien de mal. Avant de crier haro sur l'homosexuel, regardez donc chez vous. Et lorsque vous tromperez votre femme ou votre époux, demandez-vous qui est le plus sale des deux.

- Cela n'a rien à voir, s'offusqua un homme d'âge moyen.

- Cela à tout à voir ! C'est bien plus facile de montrer les homosexuels du doigt pour détourner l'attention de nos propres déviances.

- Vous avez de la voix, madame Malfoy, mais n'avez-vous donc rien à vous reprocher ? Demanda Becker avec un sourire en coin.

- J'aime lorsque mon mari me fait jouir sur la table de la cuisine entre les tomates et la pate à choux. Allez-vous m'envoyer à Azkaban pour ne pas l'aimer dans l'intimité conventionnelle de notre chambre ? Répondit-elle avec hauteur et défi faisant s'étouffer bien des personnes dans la salle. Je ne cache pas qu'à une époque, j'avais un certain ressenti pour les homosexuels, mais j'ai fait preuve d'intelligence et j'ai compris que la seule dangerosité qu'ils avaient était celle qu'on leur prêtait. Ce n'est pas un crime d'aimer une personne du même sexe. Par contre faire preuve de discrimination en est un.

- Allons allons, évitons les grands mots, tenta d'apaiser Cornélius.

- Les grands mots n'appartiennent qu'aux grands hommes, monsieur le Ministre. Comme l'a fait remarquer Maître Becker tout à l'heure, je n'ai employé que les mots justes sans tourner autour du chaudron. Si cela est trop difficile à assumer alors c'est qu'on a besoin de se remettre en question.

- Madame Malfoy, je pense que nous nous éloignons du sujet, fit remarquer Amélia Bones.

- Justement, je pense que nous y sommes en plein. Madame Mangin justifie les abus qu'elle a faits subir à Kerrian Wise comme naturels vis-à-vis de ses préférences sexuelles. Pendant des années nous avons traqué un Mage Noir pour ses crimes dictés par la discrimination dont il faisait preuve. Tout cela pour en faire une justification à des abus sur mineurs.

- Madame Malfoy ! Tenta Cornélius en se redressant.

- Comment peut-on avoir confiance en un Ministère qui veut nous débarrasser du Lord Noir alors qu'il laisse des homosexuels souffrir du même racisme que les Moldus ont subi sous le joug de Voldemort ? Arriverez-vous à dormir tranquillement en sachant tout ce qui vous lie à lui dans votre façon de penser ?

- Vous êtes bien virulente pour quelqu'un qui a pourtant été dans son sillage, commença une femme à l'air revêche.

- Je ne suis et je n'ai jamais été un Mangemort ! Dois-je subir l'affront de dévoiler mon bras devant vous ?

- Non non, nous vous croyons, répondit précipitamment Cornélius.

- Je ne porte aucune marque sur moi, lâcha Narcissa avec dignité tout en remontant sa manche pour montrer son bras immaculé. Je n'ai jamais été attiré par quoi que ce soit des idées du Lord Noir. Il peut revenir essayer de frapper au Manoir, il sera surpris. Dussè-je en mourir, il ne passera pas le pas de la porte !

- Madame Malfoy ...

- Je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Contrairement à certains dans cette salle, je n'ai pas honte de ce que je suis et de ma façon de penser. Comment un tribunal peut-il blesser un enfant, parce qu'il n'aime soi-disant pas le bon sexe, alors qu'il se vante d'avoir enfermé les pires criminels depuis des décennies ? Combien de femmes parmi vous sont des mères ? Combien peuvent-elles se regarder dans un miroir en sachant qu'elles ont dénigré un jeune garçon pour sa simple faute d'aimer d'autres garçons ? Il y a une constitution, valable autant chez les Moldus que chez les sorciers. Il s'agit de la déclaration des droits de l'homme. Son tout premier article est « Tous les êtres humains naissent libres et égaux en dignité et en droits. Ils sont doués de raison et de conscience et doivent agir les uns envers les autres dans un esprit de fraternité. ». Moldus, Sorciers, Hommes, Femmes, Homosexuels, mais aussi Loup-garous, Géants, Vélanes ou tout autre, nous ne sommes pas différents les uns des autres. Ce sont les idées destructrices de certains qui érigent des barrières. Il est temps que le Ministère regarde plus loin que son nombril et s'occupe réellement de ses minorités dépréciées et blessées. Et quelle meilleure façon que de commencer sur cette nouvelle voie qu'en aidant Kerrian Wise à faire valoir ses droits d'être humain et de lui offrir une vie décente et non la vie de mendiant que Madame Mangin n'a cessé de lui prédire avec une joie cruelle.

Narcissa toisa l'auditoire d'un regard sans appel avant de venir s'installer auprès de son mari. Celui-ci était fier de sa femme. Il avait une parfaite confiance en elle mais avait craint de ne devoir intervenir et faire valoir sa notoriété pour faire réfléchir. Pourtant le silence et les regards fuyants des membres du Magenmagot ne trompaient pas. Narcissa avait fait mouche. Elle avait frappé là où le bat blessait et avait défendu les intérêts de Kerrian avec une audace et une fermeté exceptionnelle. En prime, elle avait lancé une pique bien sentie sur les autres créatures, et il était persuadé que certains seraient sensibles à ses paroles. C'était le premier pas pour que leur nièce et son futur mari voient leur vie légèrement améliorée. Le chemin serait encore long pour ces minorités, mais faire bouger les fondations des biens pensants était une avancée non négligeable. Lucius était réellement très fier d'être l'époux de Narcissa Black. Il n'avait fait que de la figuration et son rôle s'était arrêté au soutien qu'il avait apporté au garçon, mais il n'en était pas frustré. Au contraire.

A ses côtés, Kerrian, toujours dans l'étreinte protectrice de Minerva, semblait complètement perdu. Il regardait son avocate avec fascination, bouche bée et yeux écarquillés. Le blond était sûr qu'il venait de comprendre que oui, son secret avait dû être révélé, mais que non, ce n'était pas pour lui nuire. Et vu la petite flamme qu'il voyait dans son regard, en plus de l'admiration, il avait l'espoir qu'effectivement, il aurait plus gagné que perdu à la fin de la journée.

- Bien, grimaça Cornélius en se raclant la gorge. Je pense qu'il est temps de passer aux délibérations. Je demande aux non-membres du Magenmagot de se retirer Vous serez rappelés lorsque le verdict sera prêt à être entendu. Amelia, vous êtes le porte parole de cette assemblée, vous nous ferez part de votre décision à notre retour.

Kerrian ne se rappela pas réellement ce qu'il se passa ensuite. Quand ils sortirent de la pièce, il ne put s'empêcher d'aller étreindre Narcissa pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Quoi qu'il devait se passer par la suite, il ne regretterait jamais d'avoir dû se dévoiler. Car jamais personne ne l'avait défendu avec autant de force, et rien que cela le bouleversait totalement. Puis, quand Lucius le railla gentiment en lui disant qu'il allait finir par être jaloux, il se sépara d'elle pour se retourner vers son professeur. Il hésita un instant avant de lui demander si ce qu'elle avait dit un peu plus tôt était vrai. Savoir que si elle avait été plus jeune, elle l'aurait adopté sans aucun faux semblant, avait été très perturbant pour lui. Ses parents biologiques l'avaient abandonné, personne n'avait jamais tenté de l'adopter et là, quelqu'un disait être prêt à le faire sans condition.

C'était beaucoup pour son esprit méfiant. Mais Minerva confirma ses dires en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Et il la crut. Parce qu'il y avait tellement de sérieux dans ce regard, qu'il ne pouvait pas en douter. Puis elle lui fit un sourire en lui disant qu'elle se contenterait d'être sa grand-mère de cœur comme elle l'était déjà pour Ioann et Draco. Lucius lui indiqua ensuite que quoi qu'il se passerait à la fin de cette confrontation, il ne retournerait pas au foyer. Il ferait jouer son nom pour obtenir quelques dérogations s'il le fallait mais qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur de se retrouver de nouveau seul, même pour deux mois.

Puis alors que Kerrian essayait de comprendre les implications, l'Auror les appela pour avoir le verdict. Le blond était assez confiant. Narcissa avait semé le doute dans le Magenmagot. Si les délibérations étaient achevées aussi rapidement, c'était plutôt bon signe. Une fois tout le monde installé, Amelia Bones se leva et demanda l'attention.

- Après délibération, le Magenmagot a déclaré Madame Lavinia Mangin coupable de maltraitance et d'abus dictés par l'homophobie envers le jeune Kerrian Wise. Madame Mangin sera donc suspendue de son poste le temps indéfini d'une enquête visant à déterminer si son passé est aussi droit qu'elle l'affirme. Une nouvelle audience aura lieu dans quelques semaines ou mois afin de déterminer si la suspension est temporaire ou définitive. Monsieur Wise ayant subi une forte discrimination de part un employé du Ministère, se verra allouer une bourse d'étude qui s'ajoutera à celle déjà offerte par le Collège de Poudlard afin d'effectuer les études qu'il désire. Et ce, aussi longtemps qu'elles dureront. Son dossier scolaire sera également revisité de façon à éliminer toutes traces discriminatoires qui pourraient lui nuire afin de n'y laisser que les remarques, bonnes ou mauvaises, ayant un rapport avec son comportement ou ses études.

Kerrian n'en revenait pas. Jamais dans ses rêves les plus fous il aurait pu imaginer que cela se finirait ainsi. Lucius avait eu raison quand il lui avait dit qu'il devait lui faire confiance. Il ne réagit pas qu'on l'entrainait dans les couloirs tant il était perdu dans cette sensation étrangement rassurante de ne plus jamais être seul. Il avait appris récemment à accepter d'avoir de vrais amis sur qui compter. Il venait de voir qu'il pouvait aussi se reposer sur des adultes. C'était tellement bon qu'il n'arrivait plus à redescendre sur terre. Ce ne fut que lors que Moïra sauta sur ses genoux qu'il réagit qu'on l'avait ramené au Manoir Malfoy et que tout le monde buvait tranquillement une boisson chaude et relaxante.

Il serra la petite blonde dans ses bras en lui faisant un câlin. Il avait été anxieux de la savoir dans une nouvelle famille et avait prié pour qu'elle soit suffisamment aimante pour panser ses blessures. Aujourd'hui, il _savait_ que la fillette était entre de bonnes mains et qu'elle serait heureuse. Il releva la tête en entendant Lucius ricaner. Il n'avait pas remarqué que Milovan était présent lui aussi et visiblement les deux hommes étaient en train de se chamailler. En écoutant mieux, il comprit que Moïra était leur sujet de discussion et particulièrement son côté espiègle qui empêchait les adultes masculins d'avoir une forte autorité sur elle.

Minerva prit congé en précisant qu'elle attendrait le retour de Kerrian dans son bureau et qu'elle le raccompagnerait à sa Maison s'il devait rentrer tard. Celui-ci voulu la suivre pour évider les problèmes mais Lucius le retint. Puis Narcissa les informa qu'il était temps pour Moïra de prendre son repas avant de l'entrainer vers la salle à manger. En regardant l'horloge du petit salon, le Serdaigle se fit la remarque que la journée avait fini plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru et que la soirée était déjà arrivée. Quand ils ne furent plus qu'entre hommes, le journaliste se retourna vers lui.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Vidé, mais heureux je crois. C'était dur, très dur de devoir affronter leurs regards quand ils ont su. Je pense que j'ai besoin d'avoir un peu de recul car je ne sais plus trop ce que j'en pense.

- Oui, ça doit être assez perturbant à vivre. Si jamais tu as besoin d'en parler, n'hésite pas à venir me voir.

- Je viendrais. Mais j'ai surtout peur de ce qui va se dire dans la presse. Même si Skeeter est en cellule, il y a d'autres journalistes peu regardants qui se feront une joie d'en apprendre plus.

- Si j'ai demandé un huis clos c'est justement pour éviter les débordements. De plus, pour la presse, ce qui sera divulgué sera parfaitement contrôlé.

- Henrique Almeida sera celui qui fera l'article. Je suis trop de parti pris pour le faire, aussi c'est lui qui s'en chargera. Tu n'as rien à craindre, il ne te cherchera pas à te faire du mal.

- Tu en es sûr ? Parce que ...

- J'en suis sûr pour une bonne raison : il fut mon amant pendant de longues années et le sera bientôt de nouveau.

- Vous vous êtes réconciliés ? Demanda Lucius en haussant un sourcil.

- Oui. Des erreurs ont été faites de chaque côté. Nous en avons parlé et nous reprenons progressivement notre histoire.

- Tant mieux, les garçons vont être contents de retrouver leurs deux oncles pour les vacances.

- Je n'en doute pas. Et donc, Kerrian, pour en revenir à ce que je disais, Henrique ne te dénigrera pas car il est également homosexuel, comme nous. Mais comme officiellement il n'a aucun lien avec la famille, il peut plus facilement écrire ce genre d'article sans attirer l'attention. Il saura s'exprimer avec les mots justes pour te défendre sans rien dévoiler. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

- Oh. Woaw, je ... je ne pensais pas qu'un jour j'aurais autant de choses pour moi. Même dans mes rêves les plus insensés, je n'osais pas y penser.

- C'est ça que d'avoir une famille, sourit Lucius.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, répondit le garçon avec un air légèrement un peu moins joyeux.

- Pourquoi cet air triste ?

- Non c'est rien.

- Monsieur Wise ?

- C'est juste que ... je n'ai jamais cru vouloir une famille mais maintenant, surtout après ce que le professeur McGonagall a dit tout à l'heure, je regrette un peu de ne pas en avoir. Ne vous trompez pas, j'apprécie tout ce que vous faites pour moi, et je ... enfin je vous aime bien tous. Mais maintenant que j'ai touché à des rêves que je ne pensais pas avoir, j'en arrive à ... enfin ...

- A vouloir d'une vraie famille à toi, finit Lucius doucement.

- Oui, chuchota le garçon.

- Et si je te disais qu'une demande d'adoption est en cours à ton nom ?

- Que ... quoi ? S'éberlua Kerrian en le regardant avec de grands yeux ronds. Qui ?

- Moi, répondit Milo avec sérieux. D'après Lucius la demande est passée et le service de l'enfance attendait le verdict de la confrontation d'aujourd'hui. Alors vu que tout c'est bien terminé, et à moins que tu ne refuses, dans quelques semaines je serais ton père.

Kerrian se leva brusquement et recula, les bras autour de lui. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Ça allait trop vite, tout s'enchainait trop vite, il n'arrivait déjà pas à réaliser que Mangin allait payer pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait qu'il se retrouvait avec un père potentiel. Merlin, avec un père qui ne lui reprocherait jamais son homosexualité et qui l'accepterait comme il était. Un père qui l'adoptait lui, un ado à problèmes de presque seize ans qui n'avait jamais cru qu'on voudrait de lui. Il s'était fait une raison et une carapace avec le temps. Et là, tout volait en éclat. Parce qu'il le voulait. Tout ce qu'on lui proposait, il le voulait. Mais il avait peur que tout ne s'envole une nouvelle fois et le laisse encore plus mal qu'il ne l'était jusqu'à présent.

- Je ne te demande pas une réponse maintenant. Même l'adoption accordée, tant que tu n'as pas donné ton accord, elle n'aura pas lieu. Je ne te forcerais en rien. Je sais qu'avoir des parents à ton âge peut être difficile à accepter. J'avoue que je suis moi-même assez angoissé à l'idée de devenir le père d'un ado de seize ans qui n'a jamais pu compter que sur lui-même. Je me doute qu'il y aura des accrochages car tu as trop longtemps dû ne compter que sur toi-même. Tu as grandi trop vite pour faire confiance. Mais ...

- Tu peux adopter n'importe qui de plus jeune, pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que le coup de cœur c'est envers toi que je l'ai eu.

- Et ton compagnon ?

- En fait, je n'ai pas pu aborder le sujet avant aujourd'hui. Mais il est assez impatient de faire ta connaissance. Tu sais, nous savons tous les deux et depuis très longtemps que notre orientation sexuelle ne nous permettrait pas d'avoir une famille à nous. Nous avions même décidé de compenser cela en étant très proches de Ioann et Draco. Aujourd'hui, on s'est rendu compte qu'il y avait une option qu'on avait toujours mise de côté. Après tout, comment adopter un enfant sans penser que plus tard il nous dénigrera pour nos goûts car ses camarades auront décidé que d'avoir deux pères qui couchent ensemble c'est dégueulasse ? Avec toi, nous n'aurons pas les joies que nous ont procuré les garçons quand ils étaient petits ou maintenant Moïra, mais tu nous apporteras bien plus. Dont ce sentiment d'être compris et de pouvoir t'aimer sans craindre ton jugement.

- Kerrian, tu as subi beaucoup de choses perturbantes aujourd'hui. Alors nous allons te renvoyer à Poudlard. Normalement, Minerva a fait en sorte que Draco, Ioann et très certainement Neville soient dans son bureau pour toi. Ils ne sont pas au courant de cette nouvelle car ce n'était pas à nous de décider de leur dire pour toi. Ils ne sont là que pour te soutenir de ta confrontation avec Mangin. Mais tu peux leur en parler, ils sauront d'aider à y voir plus clair. Après tout, deux d'entre eux sont des cousins potentiels. Plus tard, quand tu y auras réfléchi plus posément, tu nous donneras ta réponse. Quelle qu'elle soit, cela ne change en rien à ce que je t'ai annoncé tout à l'heure. Soit tu acceptes et tu passeras donc l'été et le reste du temps hors scolaire, chez Milo, soit tu refuses et tu n'auras de toute façon pas à retourner en foyer. Narcissa et moi te garderons ici.

- Quelle que soit ta réponse, je serais toujours là si tu as besoin de moi et pour te guider si tu en ressens la nécessité, reprit Milo. Je ne vais pas te fermer ma porte parce que tu préfèreras refuser ma proposition. Je serais triste bien sûr, mais jamais je ne pourrais t'en vouloir pour cela. On est d'accord ?

- Oui, murmura Kerrian en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Lucius se leva et vint le chercher en posant son bras en travers de ses épaules. Il l'entraina vers la cheminée qu'il activa. Mais alors qu'il allait le pousser dans le foyer, Kerrian se dégagea vivement et courut se jeter dans le bras de Milo.

- Je suis perdu, je ne sais plus quoi penser, mais merci. Merci de me laisser le choix. Merci vouloir de moi. Merci de ne pas me voir comme une tache dans ta vie.

- Tout va bien Kerrian, chuchota Milo en le serrant contre lui. Merci à toi de me laisser une chance. Et n'oublie jamais que tu n'es pas insignifiant. Tu es important pour moi. Tu es quelqu'un d'important.

Tout aussi brusquement, Kerrian se dégagea et sauta dans la cheminée. Lucius regarda les flammes redevenir rouges avant de venir étreindre l'épaule du Russe. Il l'invita à souper tout en lui disant qu'il allait falloir partager les informations concernant Henrique et Milo lui fut mentalement reconnaissant de ce changement de sujet. Il était ému de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait peur que le garçon refuse, mais il savait que quoi qu'il arriverait, il resterait tout de même quelque chose de fort entre eux.

o0o

A Poudlard, Minerva s'était éclipsée pour laisser les quatre garçons ensemble. Kerrian avait besoin de parler et du soutien de ses amis. L'après midi avait été éprouvante pour lui. Elle était prête à transformer son bureau en dortoir s'ils en avaient besoin. Avec un sourire, elle se dit qu'au final, c'était une bonne journée. Et puis, que ce soit officieux ou officiel, elle venait de gagner un autre petit fils. Comme quoi se rapprocher des Serpents avait vraiment du bon.


	86. Bis repetita

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen, Connors, Moïra et Kerrian.

Béta : BettyMars

Héhéhé, Narcissa vous a plu hein ? Quelle femme ! On a beau se dire que c'est Lucius le chef de famille, elle n'en porte pas moins une bonne culotte ! C'est une avocate époustouflante quand il s'agit de défendre un enfant contre une injustice … c'est une maman : ) Milo et Henrique semblent repartir sur un chemin plus concret de leur relation et le Russe veut adopter Kerrian … le pauvre garçon, il ne lui en faudrait pas tous les jours de telles journées, sinon il serait épuisé avant l'âge. Maintenant savoir s'il va accepter ou pas, ça c'est une autre paire de manches.

Profitez bien de la douceur d'une vie de famille qui arrive aujourd'hui car ça commence à faire un peu de temps que le calme est là …

Mais je vous laisse découvrir tout ça, alors bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain.

* * *

Phrase défi : « Tu es le soleil et la lune pour moi » « Tu es mon soleil, tu veux voir ma lune ? ».

* * *

**Chapitre 85 : Bis repetita **

_Vendredi 3 Mars 1995._

Ce matin là fut étrangement calme. En tout cas, ce fut ce que pensa Lucius en ouvrant les yeux. La nuit était toujours là et lui confirma qu'il était encore tôt. Mais cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'ils étaient réveillés par une demoiselle au sommeil assez léger. Oh, à part après le départ de Draco pour Poudlard où elle venait les rejoindre car elle avait peur toute seule, Moïra n'était jamais venue les réveiller exprès pour avoir de l'attention. Non, en fait c'était la porte de sa chambre qui se refermait un peu fort, ou l'escalier qui grinçait, juste des petits sons, qui paraissaient énormes dans le silence nocturne, qui les sortaient de leur sommeil. Généralement, Narcissa et lui restaient un peu à se parler ou se câliner selon les matins, avant de la rejoindre. Ils en avaient défini ainsi afin de lui apprendre que même si ils l'aimaient profondément, elle n'était pas le centre du monde.

Ce n'avait rien à voir avec l'éducation traditionnelle d'un Malfoy mais ils avaient décidé ensemble que c'était ce qu'il fallait pour que Moïra ne prenne pas tous leurs faits et gestes comme acquis. Draco, malgré une certaine jalousie à une époque et un coté arrogant, avait toujours été un petit garçon relativement agréable. Il n'était pas question que leur fille devienne une peste détestable attendant qu'on lui apporte la vie sur un plateau. Elle était jeune, mais il n'était pas question de mal faire dès le début. C'était bien plus facile de la rassurer régulièrement sur leur amour que de lui faire changer de caractère une fois celui-ci bien défini.

Pour l'instant cela semblait fonctionner. Certes, elle avait l'habitude de faire quelques minauderies pour avoir des faveurs, ce qui marchait très bien avec les garçons, Milovan, Lucius et dans une moindre mesure avec Severus. Par contre, ces sourires et regards mouillés étaient bien moins efficaces sur les femmes de la famille. Mais Moïra semblait avoir compris qu'il fallait écouter et obéir pour avoir en retour. C'était une bonne réussite de l'avis des parents.

Du coup, quand ce matin là, aucun bruit n'était venu perturber le calme du Manoir, Lucius se dit que leur fille devait être très fatiguée. Sauf que depuis qu'elle n'allait plus à la garderie, elle allait soit chez le journaliste, soit chez Andromeda pour les quelques heures où Narcissa était à Ste Mangouste. Et forcément, ne côtoyant plus aucun enfant de son âge, elle s'épuisait bien moins qu'avant. Ce qui fit que le blond se demanda rapidement si elle n'était pas plutôt malade.

Il jeta un œil à Narcissa. Il se pencha doucement vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur sa tempe avant de la recouvrir convenablement et de sortir du lit sans trop faire bouger le matelas. Vu les nuits qu'il lui faisait passer pour lui montrer combien son côté Black, ressorti pour l'affaire Mangin, l'excitait, il préférait la laisser se reposer s'il ne voulait pas être obligé de câliner le canapé. Enfin, c'était une image, car vu le nombre de chambres qu'ils avaient au Manoir, il trouverait bien un lit confortable pour l'accueillir. Il sortit en refermant la porte sans bruit avant de parcourir le couloir jusqu'à la chambre de sa princesse. Salazar, sa princesse ... il était réellement fou d'elle et de sa petite bouille souriante. Car c'était un des côtés du caractère de sa fille qu'il aimait beaucoup. Sa joie constante.

Au foyer, elle était déjà une enfant très ouverte mais elle n'étalait pas son bonheur aussi fortement que maintenant. Lucius sourit en repensant à une conversation qu'il avait surpris entre son fils, son neveu et sa fille. Ils étaient tous les trois dans la chambre de l'ainé et ils s'amusaient avec les jouets de la plus jeune. Draco avait demandé à Moïra si elle n'avait pas mal aux joues à sourire et rire tout le temps et elle lui avait dit, avec ses mots d'enfant, qu'elle était trop contente d'avoir une vraie famille gentille et que c'était pour cela qu'elle était tout le temps souriante. Les garçons lui avaient alors fait un gros câlin en lui disant qu'ils l'aimaient beaucoup, avant que tout ne tourne à la distribution de chatouilles.

Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre de sa fille, Lucius tenta de savoir si elle était réveillée en laissant trainer une oreille. Mais rien ne filtrait. Aussi, faisant attention de ne pas faire grincer les gonds, il ouvrit doucement le montant. Couchée dans son lit, tenant son hippogriffe en peluche contre elle, Moïra avait les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Pour qu'elle n'ait pas peur de la nuit, dès son deuxième soir au Manoir, Lucius avait lancé un sort qu'Andromeda lui avait appris afin que le plafond soit animé des aventures d'animaux magiques ou imaginaires très colorés. Il n'avait jamais arrêté le sort qui se répétait automatiquement lorsque la nuit tombait et s'arrêtait lorsque le jour se levait.

Le blond regarda tendrement sa fille. Elle avait un pouce enfoncé dans la bouche et le suçotait doucement tout en suivant des yeux le trajet d'une licorne bleue. Elle ne semblait pas malade mais il était tellement rare qu'elle reste ainsi calmement dans son lit lorsqu'elle était réveillée qu'il s'en inquiéta tout de même.

- Moïra ?

- P'pa ? Sursauta légèrement l'enfant en sortant son pouce baveux de sa bouche.

- Tu ne t'es pas levée ce matin, alors je me demandais si tu étais malade.

- Non. J'tais bien au dodo.

Lucius sourit devant ses grands yeux bleus si remplis d'innocence. Il s'approcha du lit et s'y assit, appuyé contre le mur. Moïra gigota avant de venir poser sa tête sur ses genoux et de reprendre son pouce en bouche. Le sourire de Lucius s'agrandit. Cette scène faisait écho à une autre plus ancienne. Une qui avait définitivement marqué un tournant dans sa vie. Le premier jour où il avait décidé de changer pour son fils et où Draco avait fini sa nuit dans cette même position. A l'époque, cela l'avait chamboulé car l'enfant était endormi et inconscient de ses actes. Plus tard, il l'avait recommencé en toute connaissance de cause prouvant le chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru. Aujourd'hui, il se sentait fier. Pas de son fils ou de sa fille. Mais fier de lui. Fier d'avoir fait les bons choix pour sa famille. Fier de la confiance que tous les deux lui accordaient.

Si toutes les choses qu'il faisait avec Moïra et qu'il n'avait pu faire avec Draco étaient douloureuses, cette fois, il avait l'impression d'avoir bouclé une boucle. Il ne pourrait jamais rattraper les premières années de Draco mais avait fait le maximum pour que le reste de son enfance soit agréable. Aujourd'hui, cette petite fille lui montrait qu'il avait réussi. Qu'il avait appris de ses erreurs. Et ils les aimaient tous les deux. Son fils qui lui avait appris à être un père et sa fille qui lui permettait de mettre ses acquis en pratique. Oui, il était loin de Lucius d'antan. Mais celui d'aujourd'hui était bien plus heureux et épanoui.

- Z'allez pas m'laisser ?

- Pourquoi nous te laisserions ?

- Sais pas ... comme ça.

- Viens là ma puce, sourit le blond en l'attrapant complètement sur ses genoux pour la serrer dans ses bras. Cela te dirait-il d'aller réveiller maman ? Si je le fais, elle va se fâcher, mais toi elle ne te dira rien.

La fillette hocha la tête dans son cou pour montrer son accord tout en s'accrochant quand il se leva. Quelques instants plus tard, Narcissa profitait d'un réveil en famille en se disant que la journée commençait définitivement bien. Lucius s'était assis sur le lit et regardait les femmes de sa vie avec tendresse.

- Tu es bien calme ma chérie, fit remarquer la maman.

- Mmm.

- Il ne faudrait pas que cette petite demoiselle soit trop fatiguée, sinon elle ne pourra pas ouvrir ses cadeaux et souffler ses bougies avec nos invités.

- Vais faire quoi ?

- Bon anniversaire Moïra, rigola légèrement le papa juste avant que Narcissa ne le lui souhaitait également en l'embrassant.

- Z'avez pas oublié ?

- Bien sûr que non, s'indigna faussement la maman. Nous n'avons jamais oublié un anniversaire, jeune fille. Et puis c'est ton premier dans la famille alors nous n'allions pas laisser passer ça. Oncle Ted et tatie Andromeda seront là, ainsi qu'oncle Milo, et tatie Poppy. Oncle Severus et Mamie Minou passeront rapidement ce soir après le repas avec Draco, Ioann et Kerrian. Ils ne pourront pas rester longtemps mais ils ont tenu à venir te voir.

- Vont vraiment venir ? Et vais pas partir ?

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu partir ?

- Pa'ce que la fois avant, j'suis revenue au foyer pour mon 'niversaire.

- Et ça n'arrivera pas. Jamais, répondit Narcissa en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Tu es notre fille, et tu le resteras toute ta vie. Je suis bien trop contente de t'avoir avec moi pour t'abandonner.

- T'aime maman.

- Oh, je t'aime aussi ma chérie.

Lucius passa une main rassurante dans le dos de sa fille sans rien dire. Il venait de comprendre pourquoi elle était si calme ce matin là. Une nouvelle fois, il pouvait voir les dégâts que des adultes avaient causés sur l'esprit jeune d'un enfant. Après Draco qui avait mis un certain temps à lui accorder sa pleine confiance, après Ioann qui commençait tout juste à se remettre de ce que Sergueï lui avait fait, après Kerrian qui était bouleversé quand des adultes tentaient de prendre soin de lui, après Neville qui faisait preuve d'une trop grande maturité et intelligence pour toujours soutenir ses amis malgré ses propres blessures, après Harry qui l'avait rapidement accepté comme parrain car pour lui la famille était très importante, il voyait maintenant les doutes derrières les sourires de Moïra. Toute cette jeunesse blessée dans son âme par des adultes sans scrupule. Tant d'innocence perdue par stupidité ou malveillance. S'il pouvait créer une bulle pour protéger tous ces enfants, il le ferait, Salazar oui, il le ferait plutôt deux fois qu'une.

o0o

La journée se passa tranquillement. Lucius resta à la maison et profita de sa famille. Après tout c'était le premier anniversaire de Moïra avec eux, il se devait d'être à ses côtés. Il la surveilla pour vérifier qu'elle rangeait bien sa chambre, il l'espionna lorsqu'elle fit un gâteau avec Narcissa. Il sourit à la voir se battre pour mélanger la farine et les œufs pour en ressortir le museau tout blanc. Puis il l'aida à prendre une douche avec assurance. Il avait bien appris et pratiqué depuis quelques mois. Une fois le repas avalé, il la coucha pour une sieste en lui promettant de rester plus longtemps debout le soir. Quand elle fut endormie, il alla profiter de Narcissa qui avait osé lui glisser à l'oreille, d'une voix séductrice, qu'elle le trouvait incroyablement sexy lorsqu'il s'occupait de leur fille.

Moïra s'était éveillée de sa sieste avec une envie de sauter sur son lit. C'était son anniversaire et en plus de rester dans sa famille, elle allait avoir des cadeaux et profiter de la présence de plein de monde. Et puis elle allait revoir Draco et Ioann. Elle ne les avait pas vus depuis les vacances de noël et elle avait hâte de leur sauter dans les bras. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait un grand frère, et elle adorait ça. Et puis même si elle savait que Ioann était plus son cousin que son frère, elle le considérait un peu comme tel vu qu'il était toujours fourré avec Draco quand ils étaient présents. Sans compter qu'elle espérait un peu qu'il amène Titan avec lui. Il était marrant avec ses grandes oreilles et elle adorait jouer avec lui. Pleine d'énergie, elle sauta hors de son lit et courut dans les couloirs pour rejoindre ses parents dans le salon.

Mais elle stoppa net en voyant Ted et Andromeda se tourner vers elle. Elle rougit en tirant sur son tee-shirt pour cacher sa culotte à hiboux rose. Sa tante la regarda faire avec amusement avant de venir l'embrasser. Mais avant que son oncle ait pu faire de même, elle attrapa la main de Narcissa et la tira vivement. Un instant plus tard, alors qu'elles étaient remontées dans la chambre, les trois autres adultes s'amusaient de son comportement. Ted se rappela une anecdote concernant Nymphadora et ne se priva pas de la raconter, rajoutant un peu d'hilarité.

Quand Milo et Poppy arrivèrent, Narcissa était toujours en train de pomponner sa fille pour qu'elle soit la plus belle de la journée. Elles ne se présentèrent que lorsque la jeune Auror et Remus débarquèrent en leur faisant la surprise de leur venue. Moïra parada dans sa belle robe de princesse, minauda et charma ses invités. Lucius était fier comme un paon de l'attitude de sa fille. Oh, il savait que Severus lui glisserait une phrase comme : « sur toutes les orphelines de notre pays, tu as choisi la seule qui a autant d'arrogance que toi ». Mais il s'en moquait. Après tout, même s'il avait encore des progrès à faire, Ioann prenait tout à fait le pli rusé de son père, alors son ami n'avait rien à dire.

De son côté, Remus était bien plus à l'aise dans cette réunion familiale que pour noël. Il fallait avouer que l'acceptation de son union avec Dora par ses futurs beaux parents y était certainement pour beaucoup. Il avait toujours pensé que leur différence d'âge ou sa condition de loup-garou serait un obstacle mais visiblement, les Tonks ne voyaient pas les choses de cette façon. Aussi, il avait décidé de profiter pleinement de cette soirée avec ceux qui allaient devenir sa famille. Merlin, il allait être de la même famille que Lucius. Si on le lui avait dit il y avait quelques années, il aurait fait enfermer le pauvre bougre.

Il jeta un regard doux à sa fiancée qui s'amusait à changer son nez de forme pour amuser la fillette. Elle serait une bonne maman, il n'en doutait pas. C'était de lui dont il doutait le plus. De lui et de ses gènes d'hybride. Ils avaient tout le temps pour penser à ce genre d'extension de leur famille mais il se dit qu'il valait peut-être mieux se renseigner assez tôt pour ne pas être pris de court. Il sentit un regard sur lui et tourna la tête pour voir Poppy le fixer avec connivence. Comme un adolescent pris en faute, il réagit que ses joues devaient se teinter de rouge. Mais il savait déjà à qui il parlerait de ses doutes. Ceux de transmettre sa lycanthropie à de potentiels enfants.

Les conversations s'arrêtèrent lorsque la cheminée s'activa. Lucius haussa un sourcil en se demandant qui pouvait bien arriver étant donné que les derniers retardataires, venant de Poudlard, n'arriveraient que pour le dessert. Il savait aussi que c'était une personne autorisée car le Manoir était toujours sous _Fidélitas_. Et maintenant que les pires Mangemorts étaient dans la nature, les protections avaient été renforcées. Il roula des yeux en voyant le nouveau venu.

- Alors comme ça on fête un anniversaire et on n'invita pas tonton Paddy ? Viens donc là, grande demoiselle et viens me faire un bisou pour que je retrouve mon sourire.

- Sirius ? Je croyais que tu étais au boulot tout ce soir ? Demanda Remus avec étonnement alors que Moïra se jetait contre l'Animagus.

- J'ai laissé mon tour à Sandy.

- Elle est déjà d'astreinte ce week-end ! Tu sais qu'elle va te le faire payer, fit remarquer Dora.

- En fait pas trop. Quand je lui ai demandé, elle a bien sorti ses griffes et mes orteils me font encore mal de leur rencontre avec son talon. Mais quand je lui ai dit que c'était pour venir fêter les quatre ans d'une petite poupée, elle m'a limite jeté dans la cheminée ... un peu plus et elle en oubliait de l'activer.

- Je suis triste pour elle.

- Ne le sois pas Dora, ce ne serait pas l'aider. Et de toute façon, elle t'enverrait un sort si elle doutait de ce que tu penses. Mais nous en parleront plus tard, pour l'instant, la reine de la soirée c'est Moïra ! N'est-ce pas ma belle ?

- Vii ! Et c'est moi qu'a fait l'dessert !

- Ouuuh, ben j'ai hâte d'y goûter ! S'écria l'animagus en la levant au dessus de sa tête pour la faire voler et rire.

Lucius râla qu'il allait abimer sa fille, Andromeda et Narcissa se moquèrent d'eux alors que les autres éclataient de rire. Très rapidement Dobby vint leur signaler que le repas était prêt et la maîtresse de maison invita tout le monde à gagner la salle à manger. Le souper se passa dans la bonne humeur. Andromeda se fit la remarque que les temps avaient bien changé depuis le jour où elle avait été bannie de sa famille pour avoir aimé Ted. Jamais elle n'aurait cru retrouver son cousin et partager une si bonne soirée avec lui et Lucius réunis. Elle regarda Moïra avaler ses carottes avec délice en se disant que la nouvelle génération était en train de redorer le blason des Black et des Malfoy. Mais une voix les fit tous sursauter.

- Moi qui pensait qu'on aurait le comité d'accueil à notre arrivée je suis déçu ...

- Dracoooooo !

Dans un éclat de rire, le blond se retrouva avec sa petite sœur dans les bras. A côté de lui Kerrian et Ioann chatouillaient doucement la fillette alors que derrière, Severus roulait des yeux sous le regard moqueur de Minerva. Sirius les regarda arriver. Il avait déjà croisé plusieurs fois Draco mais malgré les quelques soirées qu'il avait fait avec les Malfoy et l'an dernier où il l'avait comme élève, il ne l'avait jamais réellement côtoyé. Enfin jamais côtoyé comme un grand cousin ou un oncle. Il savait que le blondinet n'était pas forcément ce qu'il paraissait, mais de le voir aussi souriant, détendu et définitivement à l'encontre de ce que la famille Black définissait comme Sang-Pur, était assez étonnant. Il semblait très à l'aise avec sa petite sœur qu'il tenait fermement sur le haut de sa hanche. Pour l'Auror, il était indéniable que Draco montrait là un trait de caractère qu'il tenait de Narcissa.

Il jeta un œil sur celle-ci qui couvait ses enfants. Et cela fit sourire Sirius. Il était content d'avoir renoué avec elle et Andromeda. Il était heureux d'avoir une vraie grande famille qui ne s'arrêtait pas à Remus et Harry. Lucius rappela tout le monde à l'ordre pour finir le plat avant qu'il ne refroidisse et afin qu'il fasse venir le dessert. Moïra retourna sur sa chaise et se goinfra de ses dernières carottes pour arriver plus vite à la suite. Les habitants de Poudlard prirent des sièges tout en racontant les derniers potins de l'école. Puis quand toutes les assiettes furent vidées et renvoyées en cuisine, toutes les chandelles s'éteignirent. Le silence se propagea dans la salle, tout juste perturbé par quelques gloussements des garçons. D'un coup, une lueur apparut et un gâteau flotta dans les airs jusqu'à se trouver une place devant la fillette.

Il était esthétiquement peu réussi et chacun espérait qu'il serait meilleur que beau. Moïra, sur les encouragements des trois étudiants, souffla ses quatre bougies avant d'attirer une ovation d'applaudissements. Elle fit un énorme sourire ravi alors que Dobby rallumait les chandelles. Si dans le noir, le dessert avait une drôle d'allure, dans la lumière, c'était encore pire. Il était plus haut d'un côté que de l'autre, le nappage était irrégulier et grumeleux et il semblait prêt à s'effondrer au moindre mouvement.

- C'est un ... joli gâteau, fit remarquer prudemment Ioann.

- Moi l'ai fait !

- Ah, je me disais bien aussi que Dobby n'aurait jamais fait ça, sourit Draco.

- Cela me rappelle à une certaine époque lointaine, quand un garçon de ma connaissance tentait d'impressionner son père en lui faisant son gâteau préféré, taquina Narcissa.

- Et bien alors on peut affirmer que la cuisine ne fait pas partie des talents de la famille, répondit tranquillement son fils sans la moindre honte à ce rappel de son enfance.

- C'est toujours mieux que les horreurs que Ioann tente de me faire quand il a quelque chose à se faire pardonner. Ce qui en soit une très mauvaise idée car ça ne me met pas forcément dans de bonnes conditions, ricana Severus.

- Papa !

- Quoi ? Tu conviendras que tu es aussi doué pour la cuisine ton poisson rouge pour la conversation.

- Oui mais t'étais pas obligé de le dire.

- En même temps quand on sait que sa mère arrivait à rendre la pâtée pour chien bien meilleure que ses plats, pourtant faits à base d'ingrédients très bons et sains, je me dis que c'est dans la logique des choses, rigola Milo.

- Ivanna était si mauvaise cuisinière que cela ? Demanda Lucius s'attirant une grimace conjointe de Severus et du Russe. Je crois que j'ai eu ma réponse.

- En attendant, Messieurs, quand vous aurez fini, sachez qu'une grande fille n'attend que vous pour goûter à son gâteau avant d'avoir ses cadeaux, les reprit Poppy en roulant des yeux.

Très rapidement, chacun se retrouva avec une part de dessert et semblait chipoter pour voir qui oserait en manger le premier. Narcissa soupira d'exaspération alors que sa sœur se retenait de pouffer de rire. Puis toutes les deux attaquèrent leur assiette avec enthousiasme. Après tout, les expériences culinaires enfantines, elles en avaient l'habitude. Puis tous les autres invités les imitèrent et avouèrent que si l'extérieur était peu engageant, l'intérieur était correct.

Quand vient le moment des cadeaux, Moïra resta coi devant le petit tas d'emballages qui avait été présenté sur une table un peu plus loin. Elle n'en n'avait jamais vu autant de sa vie. Enfin si, peut-être à noël mais là c'était son anniversaire et elle ne se souvenait même plus d'en avoir déjà eu à cette occasion là. Elle s'avança doucement et fit le tour de la table. Puis elle se retourna vers les autres comme pour demander si elle avait le droit. Aussitôt Draco la rejoignit, décidé à l'aider. Tous les deux s'assirent au sol pour attaquer la pile. La fillette découvrit des vêtements, des barrettes de princesses, des livres à colorier, des livres colorés et animés, des figurines et toutes sortes de jeux. Bref elle avait été considérablement gâtée. Mais le dernier cadeau qu'elle ouvrit intrigua tous les adultes. C'était Ioann qui le lui avait donné en lui disant que c'était de sa part mais aussi de celle de Draco et Kerrian.

Elle l'ouvrit en se mordillant les lèvres tant elle était concentrée pour ne pas l'abimer. Il n'était pas très gros, et la petite boule qu'elle en sortit ressemblait étrangement à un Vif d'Or. Chacun se demanda ce que c'était exactement car même les ailes déployées, la petite balle ne voletait pas partout mais juste au dessus de la main de la petite fille.

- C'est beau ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Ça, ma pucinette, c'est une invention de nous, commença Draco faisant taire les adultes de curiosité. C'est un Vif d'Or qu'on a un peu modifié. C'est un peu difficile à comprendre pour une petite fille mais on a fait plein de trucs dessus. Et le soir, ou n'importe quand dans la journée, tu pourras l'activer et le Vif te racontera une histoire.

- Comme maman et papa le soir ?

- Oui, sauf que ce sera Io, Kerry et moi qui te la dirons.

- Vrai ?

- Et oui. Regarde.

Draco appuya sur le haut du Vif, entre les deux ailes qui se mirent à battre avec élégance. Puis il se mit à voltiger doucement autour de Moïra alors que la voix préenregistrée de Draco s'élevait dans les airs en entamant le conte du sorcier et la marmite sauteuse.

- Et vous avez réellement fait ça tous seuls ? Demanda Ted assez stupéfait.

- Tous les trois, avec l'aide des Jumeaux et de Nev', répondit Ioann avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

- On aurait dû l'offrir pour noël mais on a mis plus de temps pour le faire à cause de notre punition, des cours et des retenus, indiqua le plus grand.

- Comment en avez-vous eu l'idée ? Demanda Narcissa avec un sourire.

- Je ne sais plus, c'était des idées indépendantes qu'on a essayé de grouper, réfléchit Draco alors que Moïra s'installait sur ses genoux. On y a pensé peu après la rentrée de Septembre car on voulait lui faire un beau cadeau unique pour son premier noël avec nous. Et pour l'enchantement de base, on a demandé au professeur Flitwick de nous aider. On savait qu'on n'était pas assez doués pour le faire. Fred et George se sont chargés des enchantements suivants pour valider chaque histoire. Puis comme Kerry connaît pas mal de contes Moldus, on a fait un petit mélange. On a passé tout un dimanche à tout enregistrer mais on est assez satisfait du résultat.

- Vous pouvez l'être, indiqua fièrement Severus. Car vous avez réellement fait quelque chose d'impressionnant.

- Si vous pouviez mettre autant d'enthousiasme pour vos devoirs, soupira d'exaspération Minerva alors que son regard était bien plus doux.

- Tu avais raison Moony, ces gosses là vont nous faire de l'ombre, indiqua un Sirius assez impressionné.

Les conversations continuèrent pour en savoir plus alors que Moïra était en train de s'endormir sur son frère, bercé par la voix de Kerrian provenant du Vif. Les adultes se promirent de regarder de plus près cette petite invention qui les intriguait réellement. Mais les garçons ne retinrent qu'une chose de cette fin de soirée, le regard fier de leur père, biologique ou potentiel. Puis Narcissa déclara qu'il était temps de coucher la princesse de la soirée et Severus décida que c'était le moment de rentrer au Collège. Cette parenthèse en famille avait été agréable mais malheureusement finie et chacun devait rentrer chez lui.

o0o

_Samedi 4 Mars 1995._

Blaise manqua de trébucher contre une racine quand Draco le poussa vivement pour montrer son exaspération. Mais le noir ne s'en offusqua pas. Au contraire, il ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. Ils avaient décidé de profiter de la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard entre hommes avec Théodore. Vincent et Gregory avaient été collés par Maugrey et devaient passer la journée à nettoyer un certain nombre de salles plus ou moins inutilisées sous la surveillance de Rusard. Aussi, le trio leur avait promis de leur rapporter quelques sucreries. Et pour l'heure, Blaise se moquait de l'humeur de chien du blond en lui disant qu'il aurait dû accepter d'y aller avec sa « petite copine ». Il fallait bien avouer que lorsque Luna était venu pendant leur petit déjeuner pour savoir s'il voulait l'accompagner au village, Draco l'avait regardé avec tant d'ahurissement que ça en avait été risible. Il l'avait renvoyé à ses pénates en prétextant qu'ils resteraient entre mecs.

Et pour en rajouter une couche, ils avaient vu Tracey, main dans la main avec un copain de Krum, disparaitre au détour du chemin un peu plus en avant. Théo avait osé indiquer qu'à côté de lui, Draco était une petite crevette et que son ex devait se sentir bien protégée avec lui. Le jeune Nott avait été à deux doigts de perdre la vie et ne dut son salut qu'à Titan. Le petit fennec venait de passer entre leurs jambes, manquant de les faire tomber, et se dirigeait vers le village lui aussi. Draco soupira en disant que Ioann allait faire une crise si son animal se perdait en cours de route et ils se mirent à le suivre. Bien évidement, ils ne virent plus vu un seul poil de sa queue tant il s'était fait discret.

Ils arrivèrent devant les Trois Balais et Blaise rigolait toujours. Mais son rire changea en ricanement lors qu'un peu plus loin, il remarqua Tracey se faire entrainer entre deux maisons. Il indiqua à ses camarades de le suivre en silence avant que Théo et lui ne s'arrêtent au coin et ne tendent l'oreille. Draco ronchonna avant de les rejoindre. Ils se penchèrent pour voir ce qu'il se passait. La jeune fille était appuyée contre le mur, le gars était debout devant elle. Il lui tenait la main qu'il avait posée sur ton torse large. Le blond grimaça en chuchotant que ça faisait cliché et que le type n'avait vraiment pas d'imagination pour lui. Il se prit un coup de coude dans le ventre pour le faire taire afin qu'ils puissent entendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

- Trrracey, tu es la fille la plus jolie que je connaisse.

- T'es pas mal non plus ... dans ton genre. Mais j'aime bien le côté costaud. J'ai l'impression que rien ne peut m'arriver.

- Blablabla, commenta Draco dans un murmure exaspéré.

- Et je te prrrotégerrrais de tous. Tu es le soleil et la lune pourrr moi.

- Tu es mon soleil, tu veux voir ma lune ? Caricatura Blaise faisant pouffer Théo et grogner Draco.

- On ne m'a jamais dit quelque chose de si beau, sourit Tracey, inconsciente d'être espionnée.

Finalement les trois garçons se reculèrent, ne pouvant se retenir de rire pour deux d'entre eux et de grimacer pour le troisième. En effet, le slave venait de se pencher pour embrasser leur camarade de Maison. Draco était maintenant renfrogné. Il avait beau se défendre avec hargne, il devait bien avouer qu'il n'aimait pas voir Tracey avec d'autres gars. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi car il avait eu d'autres aventures ... bon une aventure et Pansy, et il se moquait bien de ce qu'elles pouvaient faire avec les autres gars. Etait-ce parce que Tracey était sa première copine ? Ou peut-être sa plus longue relation ? Il ne savait pas, mais le résultat était là, il était bien plus énervé quand il la voyait en bonne compagnie. Il était temps qu'il se trouve une copine mais pas une simple aventure. Ça, ça lui réussissait encore moins que le longue durée. Il finit par abandonner Blaise et Théo pour retourner à Poudlard sans avoir réellement mis les pieds au village. De toute façon, il n'avait besoin de rien et il n'avait plus du tout envie de risquer de croiser un certain couple.

o0o

Pendant ce temps là, Ioann était en train de sillonner les rayons de chez Zonko. Il y avait tellement de choses fascinantes à voir qu'il pourrait y passer des heures. Il regardait, étudiait et s'amusait à penser à la façon de s'approprier les effets tout en les modifiant. Maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus Ombrage pour le perturber et que Maugrey ne faisait plus que le regarder avec humeur et sans rien dire, il était bien mieux dans sa peau. Et puis, il fallait bien avouer que les séances avec son psy étaient très bénéfiques pour lui. Il le reconnaissait volontiers.

Un peu plus loin, Owen et Connors étaient en train de choisir leurs achats. Ils n'avaient pas vu Julian depuis le dernier repas. Il devait sûrement être dans un coin avec Ginny. Un peu plus tôt, Ioann avait fait remarquer en pouffant, qu'il valait mieux qu'ils évitent de tomber sur Ron, car il n'était pas certain que le Gryffondor ne refasse pas le portrait au Serpentard qui sortait avec sa petite sœur. Heureusement, pour l'heure, le petit couple était resté très discret. Elidjah n'était pas avec eux. Il devait passer à Scribenpenne et comme il ne savait pas pour combien de temps il en aurait pour trouver la bonne plume, il avait préféré y aller en premier.

Ioann pencha la tête pour mieux lire une inscription sur une boite d'un cafard gros comme un poing. C'était une sorte d'appareil qui pouvait marcher autant sur les murs qu'au plafond pour plus d'amplitude dans les largages de farces diverses. Cela pouvait être intéressant pour s'acheter un alibi tout en étant fautif. Il se redressa un instant en se disant que ce n'était pas forcement ce que cherchaient à faire les jumeaux. Ils avaient plutôt tendance à vouloir signer leurs blagues. Mais alors qu'il reculait d'un pas pour passer à l'article suivant, il sentit quelque chose s'enfoncer dans son dos. Pensant qu'il avait bousculé quelqu'un, il voulut se décaler mais une voix sourde l'en empêcha.

- Ne bouge pas de là, merdeux. Là, gentil. Maintenant tu trouves une excuse, tu sors et tu remontes discrètement vers la cabane hurlante.

- Que ...

- Tu te tais et tu obéis. Le moindre pas de travers, la moindre parole suspecte et c'est l'Avada. Bouge-toi.

Ioann déglutit difficilement alors qu'une sueur froide désagréable lui glissait le long de la colonne vertébrale. Aucun doute pour lui que ce qui était coincé entre ses omoplates était le bout d'une baguette. Il aurait pu penser que c'était une blague qu'un de ses amis lui faisait si la voix n'avait pas été clairement mauvaise. Aussi il respira un grand coup pour se donner du courage avant de commencer à revenir vers ses camarades. Des picotements sur sa nuque lui confirma que même éloignée, la personne le suivait des yeux. Alors qu'il s'approchait de Connors, il cherchait furieusement une excuse pour s'éclipser sans eux.

Il arriva à expliquer sans bafouiller qu'il ne retrouvait plus sa bourse et qu'il avait dû la laisser chez Honeydukes. Il leur indiqua qu'il allait vite y faire un saut et qu'il les rejoignait ici. Owen le regarda étrangement mais il coupa net toute récrimination en disant que s'il attendait, il ne la retrouverait plus. Puis il sortit précipitamment du magasin. Une envie folle de partir en courant le prit. Il ne savait pas où était son agresseur mais s'il pouvait lui échapper, ce ne serait que bénéfice pour lui. Pourtant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à courir, il sentit une présence à ses côtés avant d'entendre une voix le reprendre à l'ordre. L'angoisse augmenta alors qu'il obéissait finalement et qu'il tourna vers la cabane hurlante. Il croisa trois élèves de Poufsouffle qui revenaient vers le village sans le remarquer.

Brusquement, Ioann sentit qu'on le tirait vers le bois afin de l'éloigner du chemin principal. Il trouvait que cette agression avait un arrière goût de déjà vu. Et ce n'était pas pour le rassurer. La dernière fois, il avait été torturé à coups de _Doloris_ par Lestrange. Une secousse lui fit perdre l'équilibre alors qu'il était envoyé contre un arbre. Il se redressa doucement et se retourna pour voir qui en avait après lui. Mais il ne vit rien. Pourtant il était sûr de ne pas être seul. Il était là, quelque part à côté de lui. Et comme par enchantement, un homme apparut devant lui. _Sort de Désillusion_, pensa le garçon. Mais même en voyant son agresseur, il ne put dire qui il était. C'était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, brun avec une large moustache, de petits yeux noirs et des lunettes épaisses. Non, il ne savait vraiment pas de qui il s'agissait. Mais il savait une chose, c'était qu'il ne lui voulait pas du bien.

A peine Ioann avait-il pensé cela, qu'il vit l'homme lever le bras vers lui pour de le gifler violemment d'un revers de main. Pris par surprise, il chancela avant de tomber au sol. Une forte douleur s'éleva de sa joue alors qu'un goût métallique envahissait sa bouche. Il n'avait pas besoin de vérifier pour savoir que sa lèvre avait éclaté sous le choc. Il releva timidement la tête pour regarder l'homme et ne put que frissonner à voir son visage déformé par la haine. Ioann eut un mouvement de recul lorsque l'autre avança, mais ne put s'échapper de la poigne solide qui l'attrapa par le col de sa robe.

- Tu n'imagines pas combien je suis ravi de t'avoir à ma merci, sale petit avorton. Tout aurait pu être différent si tu n'avais pas été là. Tu aurais mieux fait de crever comme ta mère. Tu n'es que de la vermine dont je vais me faire une joie de nous débarrasser.

Le Serpentard sentit son cœur accélérer et ses yeux le piquer. Le tuer ... . Il allait le tuer ... il ne voulait pas mourir, il ne voulait _plus_ mourir ... il voulait vivre, avec son père, avec sa famille et ses amis, il voulait vivre ! Mais un poing s'abattant sur son visage le fit crier de surprise et de douleur. L'autre l'ayant lâché, il bascula au sol et tenta de se rouler en boule, dans un mouvement instinctif de protection. Il ne fut pas assez rapide pour éviter le coup de pied dans son ventre qui lui coupa le souffle. Un deuxième arriva alors qu'il n'avait pas encore reprit ses esprits pour se protéger et sans qu'il ne s'y prépare, une pluie violente se déferla sur lui. Quand il put enfin reprendre sa respiration de façon saccadée, il ne savait plus combien de coups il avait reçus mais il avait mal, très mal. Pourtant rien n'égala la douleur qui l'envahit lorsque le _Doloris_ le toucha.

Il aurait pu avoir honte d'avoir uriné sous lui, mais les dizaines de poignards qui semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à le transpercer lui firent oublier cet incident. Et il n'eut pas l'occasion d'y repenser par la suite alors qu'un nouveau sort le frappait. Il ne sentit pas non plus sa voix se briser alors qu'il ne pouvait s'arrêter de crier. Il ne voulait pas mourir, mais là tout de suite, cela semblait être une option plus que salvatrice. Un instant il crut voir une silhouette entre les arbres, un regard, quelqu'un pour le sauver mais la souffrance qui avait pris possession de son corps ne lui permit pas de s'attarder là-dessus. Quand le sort fut relâché, il pria. Il pria pour qu'on vienne l'aider, pour que l'autre parte maintenant, pour que tout s'arrête. Il ne savait pas comment définir ce _Tout_, mais tant que ça s'arrêtait, il était prêt à prier Merlin, les Fondateurs ou n'importe qui d'autre.

o0o

Chez Honeydukes, alors que Hermione leur faisait un énième rappel sur les dommages que les sucreries faisaient sur leurs dents, Harry s'était enfoncé un peu plus loin dans le magasin afin d'échapper à cette fille de dentiste. De plus, il savait qu'il y avait des nouveautés par là-bas et il comptait bien y dépenser la moitié de son argent de poche. Ainsi, les soirs, alors qu'il se ferait massacrer aux échecs par Ron, il aurait du réconfort à portée de main. Mais visiblement sa feinte ne fut pas appréciée car la jeune fille se précipita à sa suite pour continuer à lui faire la leçon. Ron les regarda en plissant les yeux. S'il se débrouillait bien, il pourrait finir ses achats avant qu'elle ne revienne. Après tout, une fois qu'il aurait payé, elle ne pourrait plus rien lui dire.

Bon, il savait qu'il rêvait un peu. Car s'il faisait ça, il était évident qu'elle ne le lâcherait plus, qu'elle lui ferait des reproches et la leçon jusqu'à ce qu'il demande grâce. Mais peut-être pourrait-il cacher le gros de son achat dans ses poches et ne garder qu'un seul petit sachet à portée de main histoire de lui montrer qu'il savait être raisonnable. Fier de son plan, il s'empressa de faire son stock avec délice. Il fit bien attention de ne pas s'approcher de Harry et Hermione afin de ne pas se faire voir. Il savait que son comportement n'était pas très honnête, à profiter ainsi de la situation difficile de son ami, mais à la guerre comme à la guerre, et pour vaincre Hermione sur le domaine de la carie, il n'y avait pas de pitié ni d'amitié qui tienne.

Pourtant il s'arrêta avant d'attraper quelques plumes en sucre. Il venait de passer devant la devanture et de voir Ioann avancer rapidement vers Poudlard. En soit, ce n'était pas ce qui l'avait dérangé. Mais ses petits regards en coin et sa démarche raide avaient interpelé le Gryffondor. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec lui. Il jeta un œil à ses amis pour voir qu'ils étaient toujours de l'autre côté du magasin en train de se disputer. Décidant qu'il était préférable qu'il aille demander au Serpentard si tout allait bien, il déposa son sachet avec un soupir avant de se faufiler dans la foule d'élèves. Il mit un certain temps avant de sortir de chez Honeydukes. Ce qui eut la conséquence de lui faire perdre Ioann de vue. Il regarda vers Poudlard pour voir s'il le voyait sur le chemin mais ce fut un échec. Il haussa des épaules en se disant qu'il avait fait ce qu'il avait pu et décida de revenir finir ses achats. Pourtant, ses jambes ne lui répondirent pas et il avança dans la Grand Rue. Il avait comme un pressentiment. Et le fait de voir Titan courir depuis le chemin du collège comme un fou ne le rassurait pas. Il pressa le pas en le voyant tourner vers la cabane hurlante.

N'importe qui aurait dit que le fennec était en train de poursuivre une nouvelle proie, un nouveau copain ou de suivre un nouveau jeu. Ron n'était visiblement pas n'importe qui, car il se mit à courir et dérapa quand il tourna lui aussi dans le chemin. Mais il arriva à la cabane abandonnée sans rien avoir vu, ni de Titan, ni de Ioann. Il se dit que l'animal devait sûrement jouer et qu'il avait un peu trop extrapolé. Il pensa que Ioann avait dû rentrer car il s'était disputé avec ses amis, d'où sa démarche peu naturelle. Il excusa son comportement en se rappelant que Snape Junior avait le chic pour se mettre dans de mauvaises passes et que du coup, il s'était inquiété pour rien.

Mais un cri rauque le fit sursauter. Cette fois, il n'y avait pas de doute. Quelque chose était arrivée à Ioann. Car sous la douleur, Ron avait bien reconnu sa voix. Il fit marche arrière et retourna vers le village. Il était allé trop vite à l'aller et n'avait rien vu de suspect. Là il devait faire plus attention. C'était évident que si on voulait faire du mal à quelqu'un, on ne restait pas sur le chemin. Il sursauta lorsque Titan sortit d'un fourré en claudiquant. L'animal vint vers lui, attrapa le bas de sa robe entre ses dents et tenta de le tirer.

- Titan, c'est bon, je vais y aller, je vais aller aider Ioann, mais va chercher de l'aide. Je ne sais pas qui lui fait du mal, ils sont peut-être nombreux et tout seul, je ne pourrais rien faire. Va chercher de l'aide.

Titan s'assit et le regarda en penchant la tête. Ron soupira en se disant que ce n'était pas gagné du tout et que le temps commençait à presser grandement. Il s'accroupit devant l'animal pour être plus à hauteur.

- Putain, j'ai besoin que tu m'aides là. Il parait que t'es intelligent alors montre-le et bouge-toi. Va chercher à l'aide.

Le fennec jappa avant de sauter sur ses pattes et de partir moitié courant moitié boitant vers le village. Ron se demanda jusqu'à quel point il pouvait avoir confiance en sa compréhension. Mais là, il ne pouvait pas perdre du temps à en faire une étude. Il décida de lui faire confiance, tout simplement, et s'engagea dans les bois. Il essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible tout en se pressant vivement. Un long gémissement se fit entendre suivi d'un rire. Il stoppa net derrière un arbre quand il arriva à proximité. Il devait évaluer la scène. Comme aux échecs. Observer, analyser et agir avec une stratégie imparable. Il jeta un œil et se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas laisser de sons s'échapper.

Merlin, Ioann était dans un sale état. De là où il était, Ron, voyait du sang et des larmes barbouillant son visage tuméfié. Il respirait rapidement, trop rapidement. Il tremblait. Le Gryffondor déglutit difficilement. Il releva le regard et le fit circuler tout autour. L'autre était seul, visiblement, ce qui était un atout pour lui. Il crut voir un mouvement entre les arbres un peu plus loin mais n'en fut pas certain. Et puis un léger courant d'air secouait les branches et les fourrés. Sans compter qu'ils étaient au début de la Forêt Interdite, cela pouvait être un animal tout à fait quelconque.

Quand l'agresseur lança un nouveau sort sur sa victime, le sang de Ron ne fit qu'un tour. Au diable la stratégie. Il ne pouvait pas rester un instant de plus sans faire quelque chose. Il sortit sa baguette et lança un _Expelliarmus_. Surpris, l'autre n'eut pas le temps de se lancer un bouclier avant de perdre sa baguette. Il se retourna vers le nouvel arrivant d'un air mauvais avant de faire un pas en arrière. Trop décontenancé par l'attaque soudaine, il n'avait pas vu que le roux s'était précipité vers lui. Et il ne put éviter le poing qu'il lui lança dans la figure. Il tituba, tentant tant bien que mal de rester debout mais un deuxième coup lui fit définitivement perdre l'équilibre.

- Connard ! Comment tu as pu venir jusqu'à Pré-Au-Lard sans que personne ne te voit ? S'écria Ron en se positionnant de façon à protéger Ioann.

- J'ai beaucoup de facilités, Weasley, et beaucoup d'amis très puissants aussi.

- Ouais, c'est génial d'avoir des Mangemorts comme amis, hein Warrington, ça te promet une place d'office à Azkaban ! Je croyais que t'étais enfermé, c'est eux qui t'ont libéré ?

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te répondre, si ? Quelle naïveté. Par contre, j'aimerais savoir comment tu m'as trouvé. Entre Polynectar et Désillusion, personne ne m'a soupçonné.

- J'ai vu Ioann passer de façon suspecte et Titan avait un comportement étrange en venant par ici.

- Titan ?

- Le fennec de Ioann.

- Oh, le petit chien blanc qui a voulu me mordre ? J'espère que cette saleté s'est brisé la nuque quand je l'ai viré à coup de pieds.

Le rire de Warrington fit frissonner Ron. Voilà pourquoi le petit renard boitait. Ce type était un malade. Il n'avait pas seulement une dent contre Snape Junior, il en avait perdu la tête. Il n'avait pas encore tenté de récupérer sa baguette, mais s'il se lançait dans un corps à corps, le Gryffondor n'était pas sûr de pouvoir lui tenir tête très longtemps. Il avait juste pensé cela qu'il le vit se précipiter vers lui. Il ne pouvait pas l'esquiver. S'il le faisait, l'ex Serpentard piétinerait Ioann. Et ça, ce n'était même pas imaginable. Il prit appui sur ses pieds et se prépara mentalement à la confrontation. Il remercia mentalement Fred et George qui passaient leur temps libre à le chamailler depuis qu'ils étaient petits. Car il avait ainsi acquis un certain nombre de réflexes. Aussi dès que Warrington fut sur lui, il pivota légèrement afin de pouvoir lui envoyer un nouveau coup de poing dans la figure. Cela le fit reculer légèrement et lui permit de renouveler son tir. Mais ils restaient tout de même bien trop près de Ioann pour pouvoir avoir l'avantage.

Rapidement Warrington se releva, sa baguette récupérée bien en main et son nez dégoulinant de sang. Ron déglutit. Mince, il savait qu'en venant il avait fait le bon choix pour son jeune camarade, mais il prit brusquement conscience qu'il était seul face à un Mangemort alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore fini sa quatrième année. Un grognement derrière l'agresseur les fit sursauter. Warrington se retourna alors que Ron se penchait juste un peu pour voir. Titan était là, babines retroussées, crocs en avant, oreilles basses et l'air menaçant.

- Il n'est pas mort lui ? Cracha Warrington en levant la baguette vers l'animal. Qu'à cela ne tienne, je vais te régler ton compte maintenant.

- Je te déconseille de t'en prendre à lui.

Une nouvelle fois, les deux jeunes hommes sursautèrent avant de se tourner vers la voix glaciale qui venait de retentir. Warrington perdit une nouvelle fois sa baguette d'un _Expelliarmus_. Ron sentit un certain soulagement l'envahir. Il aurait préféré un professeur ou un Auror, mais c'était mieux que rien. A deux contre un, ils avaient une chance.

- Qui es-tu ? Je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir déjà croisé à Poudlard.

- Quelle importance ? Par contre toi, qui que tu sois, tu n'aurais pas dû t'en prendre à Ioann.

- Il a décidément une sacrée meute de chiens galeux ce merdeux. Mais je connais des sorts dont tu n'as même pas idée.

- Nous ne sommes pas ses chiens mais ses amis, grogna Ron.

- Des amis ? Le pauvre chou ne peut qu'avoir des amis vu qu'il n'a qu'un traitre comme famille. Quelle tristesse.

- Mon cousin a bien plus de famille et d'amis que tu ne peux l'imaginer, répondit haineusement Kerrian, baguette toujours pointée sur Warrington.

- Ton cousin ? S'étonna suspicieusement celui-ci. Qui es-tu ?

Mais avant que le Serdaigle ne réponde, du bruit attira leur attention. Du monde arrivait. L'ex Serpentard plissa les yeux en reculant d'un pas. Son plan n'avait pas fonctionné comme il le désirait. Il aurait dû écouter ce que les autres Mangemorts lui avaient dit. Il aurait dû tuer Snape tout de suite au lieu de s'amuser. Maintenant, c'était trop tard. Dans un grognement furieux, il transplana, laissant Ron et Kerrian stupéfaits. Mais ils se reprirent rapidement. Le roux alla récupérer la baguette du Mangemort pendant que le plus âgé se précipitait vers Ioann. Il l'observa attentivement et sentit son cœur se tordre en voyant son visage mutilé. Délicatement il l'attrapa dans ses bras pour l'emmener à infirmerie.

- Comment tu as su qu'on était là ? Lui demanda Ron.

- Titan. Je passais pas loin et il m'a attiré par ici en tentant de me mordre les chevilles. J'ai demandé à Anthony de prévenir un professeur car je me doutais qu'il y avait un problème avec Io. Mais j'ai dû le dire un peu fort et ça aura attiré les curieux, répondit-il en montrant les élèves qui commençaient à s'amasser.

- Tant mieux, ça nous a bien aidé finalement. Je passe devant pour ouvrir un passage, tu arriveras à le porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie ?

- Sans problème, il est tout léger.

Kerrian se relevait déjà, serrant le plus jeune comme pour se rassurer qu'il était bien là. Ron jeta un œil au blessé avant de retirer sa cape et de la poser sur lui. Il ne savait pas s'il tremblait de froid ou du contre coup des sorts. Mais il savait qu'il était préférable que les autres en voient le moins possible de son état pour ne pas le déranger. Puis, une fois le Serpentard bien emmitouflé et caché de la vue des autres, les deux garçons se mirent en route. L'air sombre qu'ils arboraient incita les curieux à se décaler pour les laisser passer. Derrière eux, Titan suivait, la queue basse et trainant la patte.

Minerva fut la première à arriver à leur rencontre et respira brutalement quand Ron lui expliqua en une phrase ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle envoya un Patronus à Filius, Aurora et Alastor afin qu'ils fassent rentrer les élèves au collège immédiatement. Elle en envoya un autre à Albus pour le prévenir avant de s'occuper des enfants qui se massaient autour d'eux. Arrivés dans le village, les deux garçons stoppèrent un instant devant la foule se pressant vers le château. Dean et Seamus se précipitèrent vers eux.

- Ron ! Ron tu sais ce qu'il se passe ? Il parait qu'il y a un élève qui a été attaqué ! On vient de nous ordonner de rentrer et ... c'est qui ? Merde, c'est celui qui ... demanda le noir en désignant le paquet de Kerrian.

- Plus tard Dean, s'il te plait, répondit le roux en serrant les dents.

- Allez dégagez ! Retentit une voix forte à leur gauche. Tout le monde au château et on s'active ! Vous deux, suivez moi là-bas.

Kerrian et Ron s'entreregardèrent à l'injonction de l'Auror à leur encontre. Le premier hésitait à faire confiance à une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas, et qu'elle soit Auror n'y changeait rien. Le deuxième se demandait surtout ce qui allait leur tomber dessus alors qu'ils étaient un peu pressés. Mais il rassura tout de même son camarade en lui disant qu'elle était une collègue du père de Harry et qu'il pouvait la suivre sans crainte. Il l'avait reconnue à son œil bandé. Mais avant de se remettre en route, il se pencha pour ramasser Titan. Il venait de se rendre compte que l'animal avait de plus en plus de mal à marcher et qu'il ne pourrait pas traverser les rangs d'élèves tout seul. Ils arrivèrent un instant plus tard aux Trois Balais où l'Auror discutait avec une Rosmerta fébrile.

- Les garçons, vous allez utiliser la cheminée du pub pour aller directement à l'infirmerie. Je viens de recevoir un message de Dumbledore me signalant que l'infirmière vous attend, indiqua Sandy. Je sais que vous devez être un peu perturbés, mais j'aurais besoin d'en savoir plus pour rechercher l'agresseur.

- C'est Warrington, madame, Ethan Warrington, indiqua Ron.

- Bon, au moins nous savons déjà ça. Je vais me débrouiller pour qu'on vous fiche la paix aujourd'hui et que vous puissiez vous reposer. Mais demain, je viendrais parler avec vous. Je dois savoir ce qu'il s'est passé exactement. Si vous craignez d'oublier quelque chose d'important d'ici là, prenez un parchemin et écrivez tout ce que vous vous souvenez. Maintenant allez-y ... ah attendez, juste un instant, j'ai besoin de savoir qui est la victime.

- Ioann Snape, répondit Kerrian en baissant les yeux vers le garçon.

- Merde. Bon, je vais retourner aider dehors, Rosy, tu surveilles qu'ils rentrent bien.

Rosmerta confirma qu'elle s'en chargeait avant que Sandy ne sorte. Puis elle poussa le premier garçon dans le foyer. Alors que Ron disparaissait dans les flammes vertes, Kerrian n'avait pas lâché Ioann du regard. Son cousin. C'était sorti tout seul, dans le feu de l'action. Mais au fond, il savait que c'était vrai. Il savait que même s'il refusait l'offre de Milo, il aurait tout de même gagné deux cousins dans cette affaire. Ainsi qu'une flottée d'oncles et de tantes et même une grand-mère. Et quand il avait vu Ioann à terre et blessé, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Sa première famille l'avait abandonné. Mais il ferait tout pour celle qui l'avait adopté. Aussi, sans faire de mouvements brusques, il suivit Ron en priant pour que son petit cousin se remette vite de ses blessures. Qu'elles soient physiques comme mentales ...


	87. Oui

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen, Connors, Moïra et Kerrian.

Béta : BettyMars

Je suis vraiment méchante avec ce pauvre Ioann, je sais. Mais promis, dans l'épilogue, il ne lui arrivera rien que du bien :) oui parce que avant … Bref, aujourd'hui on avance, doucement mais sûrement mais je vous laisse découvrir.

Petite note : je suis dans la période de l'année où mon boulot prend des proportions démesurées (oui, vive le commerce à noël…) Du coup, comme les années passées, n'étant pas certaine de pouvoir publier correctement, je préfère annuler la publication de la semaine prochaine. Aussi je vous donne rendez-vous dans quinze jours, en espérant que vous n'aurez pas fait d'indigestion entre temps :). Je vous souhaite donc un peu en avance, de passer de bonne fête de noël, d'en profiter pour ceux qui seront en famille, et que le bonhomme grassouillé en rouge vous gâte !

Bonne lecture (et apprécié que je n'ai pas fini ce chapitre en cliff) et rendez-vous pour la suite le mercredi 28 Décembre.

* * *

Phrase défi : C'est quoi cette lumière dans le tableau ?

* * *

**Chapitre 86 : Oui.**

_Dimanche 5 Mars 1995._

Severus était dans son bureau et il s'énervait sur la correction des devoirs des Gryffondors de deuxième année. C'était de vrais torchons remplis d'immondices. Comment était-il censé leur apprendre l'art des potions quand ils n'étaient même pas capables de retenir la théorie ? Et après on le disait sévère. Sa plume traça un large _Désolant_ à l'encre rouge sur la copie qu'il venait de finir avant de la poser sur le tas déjà regardé. Un soupir d'exaspération lui échappa alors qu'il se frottait les tempes.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas dans d'assez bonnes conditions pour faire un travail correct mais il avait besoin de s'occuper. La veille, alors qu'il était en train de surveiller la retenue de deux Poufsouffles, Albus l'avait contacté d'urgence pour lui dire que Ioann avait été agressé et qu'il arrivait directement à l'infirmerie. Il avait relâché ses élèves prestement pour se précipiter dans les couloirs. Il avait cru que son cœur se déchirait quand il avait vu Kerrian arriver avec son fils emmitouflé et blessé dans ses bras. Poppy avait pris les choses en main en l'auscultant longuement. Minerva était arrivée peu de temps après en signalant qu'Alastor et Filius finissaient de rapatrier les élèves.

L'infirmière avait d'office installé le jeune Weasley et le Serdaigle sur deux lits un peu plus loin en leur demandant s'ils avaient mal quelque part. Severus avait à peine entendu qu'ils n'avaient rien. Par contre, quand Ron avait indiqué que Titan avait pris un mauvais coup et qu'il avait du mal à marcher, il s'était rapproché d'eux. Il avait attrapé le fennec qui en avait profité pour lui lécher le menton comme pour lui montrer qu'il allait bien. Severus n'avait pu retenir un sourire triste. Il l'avait ensuite posé sur un autre lit pour l'examiner et le palper.

Severus s'appuya sur son dossier en se disant que le petit renard avait eu beaucoup de chance. Il avait un hématome au niveau de la colonne vertébrale et une inflammation au niveau des vertèbres. Il faudrait faire très attention dans les jours à venir pour prévenir une quelconque paralysie. Pour l'instant le fennec semblait avoir saisi l'idée car il restait couché avec son petit maître et jappait lorsqu'il avait besoin de se soulager ou de manger. Ainsi cela leur permettait de le sortir ou le nourrir sans qu'il ne marche trop. Pour Ioann, les choses n'étaient pas non plus très glorieuses. Severus ne remercierait jamais assez Ronald pour son intervention.

Pendant que Poppy avait soigné le petit blessé, les deux garçons leur avaient raconté comment tout s'était déroulé. Le professeur de potions aurait pu le tuer sans baguette si Warrington avait été présent. Ce type était réellement un fou furieux pour s'en prendre ainsi à Ioann. Il l'avait rossé à la Moldue avant de le torturer de _Doloris_. Cette fois, il porterait plainte officiellement contre lui. Il avait beau être encore mineur, il n'était plus élève à Poudlard et avait rejoint les Mangemorts. Il savait que Minerva était dans le même état d'esprit. Ainsi que Poppy même si à ce moment là, elle était plus concentrée sur le blessé.

Il lui avait d'ailleurs fallu un bon moment pour finir sa tâche. Ioann avait plusieurs côtes cassées qui devaient guérir rapidement. Son nez avait été brisé à deux endroits et garderait certainement un petit côté busqué. Severus s'était alors dit avec un humour triste que son fils venait de gravir un échelon dans sa ressemblance avec lui, heureusement qu'il avait tout de même des proportions moins généreuses que le sien. Il avait également eu un poignet et une rotule de brisés par les coups de pieds qu'il avait reçus. Poppy avait assuré qu'il guérirait en quelques jours, mais que son genou risquait tout de même de se faire ressentir de temps en temps quand le climat serait mauvais ou qu'il forcerait trop dessus. Et ce, certainement toute sa vie.

Ioann aurait par contre besoin de repos pour laisser à ses organes internes le temps de se remettre. Un de ses poumons, sans être complètement perforé par une côte cassée, avait été blessé. Encore une fois son cœur avait souffert des _Doloris_, mais il n'était pas le seul. Son estomac, sans atteindre le degré de blessures d'il y avait quelques mois, risquait de le faire souffrir et de ne pas supporter tous les aliments pendant quelques temps. Ce qui les avait plus inquiétés fut la commotion occasionnée sur son cerveau. Oh, elle n'était pas aussi grave que celle de Draco et Poppy estimait également que cela se résorberait rapidement. Mais une commotion n'était définitivement pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère.

Le blessé s'était réveillé en début de soirée. Il avait grimacé, gémi et pleuré. Mais il avait été conscient de ce qui l'entourait quelques minutes avant de se redormir sous l'effet des potions qu'il avait dû ingurgiter. C'était une bonne chose, ainsi, ils avaient la confirmation qu'il n'y avait pas de dommages plus profonds sur son cerveau. L'infirmière n'avait par contre pas pu leur dire combien de temps ses cordes vocales mettraient à guérir. Il avait tellement crié pendant l'attaque qu'elles étaient complètement enflammées. Il faudrait qu'il fasse attention à ne pas forcer sur sa voix pendant quelques temps, voire qu'il ne parle que lorsque ce serait réellement nécessaire.

Severus ne s'était pas présenté au repas du soir. Milo était venu le rejoindre à l'infirmerie pour veiller leur petit garçon. Lorsque Poppy était revenue de la Grande Salle, elle les avait tenus au courant des derniers évènements. La rumeur qu'un élève avait été attaqué avait bien évidemment fait le tour de l'école dès le moment où la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard avait été écourtée. Malgré la promesse de Kerrian et Ron de ne rien dire avant l'annonce d'Albus, il n'avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour savoir que c'était Ioann qui avait été touché. Son absence était plus que parlante. Aussi personne ne fut réellement surpris de la déclaration du directeur. Et même si cela avait soulevé quelques grondements, il n'avait pas non plus été surprenant que la prochaine et dernière sortie au village de l'année soit annulée.

Le professeur attrapa un nouveau parchemin pour continuer sa correction. Ioann s'était réveillé en gémissant au petit matin, un peu avant l'aube. Si son corps commençait à guérir, la douleur n'en était pas moindre. Poppy lui avait donné ses soins et l'avait ausculté avant d'annoncer à Severus qu'il pouvait l'emmener chez lui. Et depuis ce moment là, Ioann dormait, toujours sous le coup des potions, dans sa chambre, en compagnie de Titan qui ne voulait plus s'éloigner de lui. N'importe qui aurait pensé que Severus se serait installé lui aussi dans la chambre de son fils. S'il y avait pensé fortement, il ne s'y était résolu. Il savait que Ioann ne craignait rien dans ses appartements et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de déranger son sommeil avec son anxiété. Aussi il avait préféré repartir à ses tâches habituelles en attendant qu'il s'éveille de nouveau.

De plus, Draco, Kerrian et Neville étaient arrivés dès le petit déjeuner fini pour avoir des nouvelles. Severus les avait autorisés à rester dans le salon et à tenir compagnie à Ioann si celui-ci se réveillait à la seule condition que d'ici là, ils le laissent dormir en paix. Milo était également passé pour s'enquérir de la santé de son filleul. Mais il n'était pas resté non plus. Il préférait calmer sa colère et son anxiété avant de pouvoir réellement soutenir le blessé. Il repasserait dans la soirée pour voir s'il restait réveillé plus de cinq minutes d'affilées.

Depuis le début de l'après midi, il avait déjà reçu dans son bureau les amis de Ioann, les amis de Draco, le Trio d'Or de Gryffondor, des jumeaux Weasley et de presque tous les professeurs. Il commençait à en avoir assez de devoir répéter à tout le mode l'état stationnaire de son bébé. Le tout ponctué par quelques corrections de copies d'élèves stupides et on comprenait pourquoi son humeur n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes. Aussi, il manqua de grogner lorsque de nouveaux coups furent frappés à la porte. Il espérait un peu que ce soit Lovegood pour l'envoyer chasser le Ronflac Cornu dans la tour de divination. Il était sûr d'en être débarrassé rapidement. Si ce n'était pas elle, il allait faire du pâté avec l'impudent qui osait venir le déranger !

Il ouvrit vivement la porte et se composa le visage le plus coléreux possible.

- Quoi ?

- J'étais venue voir le professeur Severus Snape. Je me doutais bien qu'il ne serait pas dans une grande humeur après les évènements d'hier, mais je ne pensais pas trouver un primate dans son bureau.

- Puis-je savoir qui me traite de primate ?

Severus plissa les yeux et les narines palpitantes alors qu'il étudiait la personne qui lui faisait face. Robe d'Auror, œil bandé, il l'avait déjà vu lors de l'arrestation d'Ombrage. Nymphadora lui en avait également parlé en bien. Mais son nom, il l'avait complètement oublié.

- Auror Sandy Delvecchio. Je suis en charge de l'enquête de l'agression que votre fils a subie hier.

- Agression qu'il n'aurait pas dû subir si vous aviez correctement fait votre travail.

- Je le conçois très bien, mais je pense que vous conviendrez qu'en parler dans le couloir n'est pas une idée très judicieuse.

- Allons bon, encore un parasite dans mon bureau, ça commence à bien faire, j'ai l'impression de travailler dans un moulin aujourd'hui! Grogna Severus en se décalant tout de même pour qu'elle rentre.

- En même temps, il ne fallait pas être prof si vous ne supportez pas d'être interrompu. Non parce que c'est votre rôle est d'écouter les élèves qui peuvent venir vous voir n'importe quand, n'est-ce pas ?

- Si vous êtes venue pour me juger, je vous propose ma cheminée pour repartir d'où vous venez.

- Susceptible à ce que je vois. Mauvaise nuit, hein ? Comment va votre garçon ?

- Tenez-vous réellement à avoir une réponse ou c'était uniquement de la politesse ? Car si c'est le deuxième cas, passons tout de suite au reste.

- Non, ça m'intéresse vraiment, répondit Sandy avec sérieux.

- Il en a pour une bonne semaine avant de pouvoir sortir du lit. Ses os cassés seront guéris d'ici ce soir, mais pour ses organes internes, ça va demander plus de temps. Et là je ne parle que niveau physique. Mentalement il doit être au plus bas.

- Il a repris connaissance ?

- Oui, hier soir et ce matin. Il savait qui il était et où il se trouvait.

- C'est une bonne chose. Je suppose qu'il n'est pas resté assez longtemps éveillé pour vous dire ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Il en est loin. Tout ce que nous savons, nous le tenons des deux garçons qui l'ont secouru.

- Il faudra que je leur parle afin de commencer l'enquête sur de bonnes bases.

- Je ne pensais pas voir un Auror avant demain. Le dimanche le service est au ralenti.

- Lors d'une agression, sachez qu'il n'y a pas de dimanche chez les Aurors. De plus j'étais d'astreinte et je préfère prendre les devants pour accélérer les choses. Et puis je devais déjà vous voir sous peu pour l'affaire Skeeter. Je fais d'une pierre deux coups.

- Pour l'agression d'hier, on en parlera tout à l'heure avec les garçons, ça évitera les répétitions. Venons-en à Skeeter. Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose de concret ?

- Hélas non. Mais cela ne fait qu'une semaine que nous avons les mains déliées. Elle semble en avoir après vous depuis quelques mois, voire années. Y aurait-il eu un conflit entre vous à un moment où à un autre ?

- Je n'ai jamais aimé ses articles venimeux, mais je n'ai jamais été confronté à elle avant qu'elle s'en prenne à mon fils. Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a orientée vers ma famille ni pourquoi elle s'acharne, mais avant son premier article diffamatoire il y a un an, elle n'était qu'une journaliste parmi tant d'autres pour moi.

- Aucun accrochage ? Aucun mot ?

- Aucune réelle rencontre surtout.

- Cela ne va pas faciliter les choses pour trouver son alibi. Mais au moins la provocation directe peut être écartée.

- Parce que j'étais soupçonné d'avoir commencé les hostilités ? S'offusqua Severus en se redressant.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

- Vous l'avez sous entendu.

- Quand j'ai quelque chose à dire je le dis franchement. Alors ne venez pas m'attribuer un comportement qui ne m'appartient pas.

- Tout Auror que vous soyez, comprenez que j'ai appris à me méfier des dires de tout un chacun et que je ne vous croyais pas sur parole.

- Vous êtes un connard et ma robe d'Auror vous emmerde. Maintenant que nous avons fait plus ample connaissance, auriez-vous quelque chose à rajouter pour approfondir notre dossier sur elle ?

Severus la regarda courroucé. Bien, il se rappelait maintenant qu'on lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. Mais il devait bien avouer qu'il était légèrement amusé par son comportement. C'était un peu comme se prendre la tête avec les Maraudeurs ... Et cela lui faisait du bien dans son angoisse pour son fils.

- Trainer avec Black ne vous réussit pas.

- Qui vous dit que ce n'est pas trainer avec moi qui ne lui réussit pas ?

- Impossible, je le connais depuis bien trop longtemps pour trouver une influence autre que son manque de discernement dans son comportement. Pour ce qui est de Skeeter, c'est peut-être dérisoire, mais je suppose que vous avez lu son article sur les Mangemorts à Poudlard. Il est tiré d'une conversation privée avec Karkaroff. Nous n'étions que tous les deux et vu la réaction du slave, aucun doute qu'il n'a pas vendu la mèche.

- Vous pensez qu'elle vous a entendu ?

- C'est une évidence. Elle a bien sûr pris des libertés sur ce qui a été dit mais les faits sont là. De plus, j'ai eu le temps d'y repenser depuis la semaine dernière, et je suis persuadé qu'elle a dû avoir recours à sa forme Animagus pour réussir ce tour de force.

- Comment savez-vous qu'elle est ... Nymphette ... elle a la langue trop pendue cette petite, grogna Sandy.

- _Nymphette_ ? Elle est au courant de ce surnom ?

- Bien sûr.

- Et vous êtes encore en vie ? Là vous commencez à devenir intéressante.

- N'y pensez même pas, j'ai arrêté de faire sauter les contredanses pour trafic d'herbes à chat ou stationnement interdit de sa chouette dans un lieu circulé depuis bien longtemps. Bref, si je suis votre idée, son Animagus ne serait pas volumineux.

- Je pense que si elle devenait un pachyderme, je l'aurais remarqué, répondit ironiquement le professeur. D'après mes estimations, je pense à un animal inférieur en taille à un chien de berger. Sinon je l'aurais repéré.

- En même temps, elle est entrée aux archives sans se faire voir, donc son Animagus doit être encore plus petit et discret.

- En gros vous êtes en train de me faire perdre mon temps, c'est bien ça ?

- Arrêtez-moi si je me trompe, mais pendant dix minutes, vous n'avez pas pensé à l'état de votre fils, non ?

Et Severus ne put rien répondre car c'était la vérité. Il fronça les sourcils à cette constatation.

- Vous n'êtes pas venue pour parler des affaires en cours, n'est-ce pas ?

- Si, mais ce n'était pas totalement un but en soi. C'était juste le petit plus.

- Pourquoi ?

- Avez-vous une idée de qui en voulait à Ioann ?

- Beaucoup de gens lui en veulent car il est plus faible que moi et qu'ils peuvent m'atteindre à travers lui, répondit Severus déstabilisé par ce changement brusque. Mais hier, je peux dire qu'il s'agissait d'Ethan Warrington.

- Je sais. Pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il n'est qu'un pion dans cette affaire.

- Je suis presque sûr que certains Mangemorts lui ont donné les facilités pour agir, mais sa folie seule est responsable. Il a pris Ioann en grippe il y a trois ans et depuis, il a cherché à lui nuire le plus possible. S'il avait eu le temps, hier il l'aurait tué. C'est peut-être un gosse mineur et je suis très certainement un connard de première, mais il a voulu tuer mon fils. Il n'aura jamais mon indulgence face à son âge. Je compte bien lui faire assumer ses actes et l'envoyer croupir à Azkaban, une bonne fois pour toute.

- Je vous comprends tout à fait et je ...

- Vous ne pouvez pas me comprendre alors gardez pour vous votre fausse compassion !

- Mon fils de huit ans a été tué par un pourri il y a quatre ans, alors si, je comprends tout à fait, cracha Sandy, sans plus aucune douceur. Maintenant que ce fait est établi et que vous comprenez pourquoi je veux que les détracteurs de Ioann payent pour leurs actes, on va peut-être pouvoir avancer. Si vous pouviez faire venir les deux gamins qui ont sauvé le p'tit hier, cela me permettrait d'enregistrer leur déposition.

L'œil de l'Auror s'était considérablement assombri tout comme son air alors qu'elle sortait plumes et parchemins pour noter les dépositions. Severus ne dit rien de plus. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Ce n'était pas à lui de développer ce qu'elle venait de dire. Aussi il se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Il appela Minerva pour lui demander de lui envoyer le jeune Weasley. Puis il s'excusa un instant pour partir chercher Kerrian chez lui. Sur le chemin, il se dit que Skeeter, Warrington et tous ceux qui s'en étaient pris à Ioann allaient durement payés et qu'il ne serait pas le seul à s'acharner sur eux. Il comprenait pourquoi elle était là, un dimanche. Elle savait, elle comprenait, comme lui, mieux que lui, bien plus que lui, ce que son cœur souffrait de voir Ioann gémir de ses blessures. L'Auror Delvecchio avait perdu un enfant ... le pire qui puisse arriver à un parent.

Severus entra dans son salon et trouva les trois garçons tranquillement assis autour de la table basse à faire leurs devoirs. Ils relevèrent la tête à son arrivée et lui indiquèrent que son fils dormait toujours. Il n'en était pas spécialement surpris. Il n'était pas certain qu'il soit bien mieux dans la soirée tant il devait être abruti par les potions. Il hocha juste la tête avant de demander à Kerrian de le suivre pour l'interrogatoire. Le garçon se leva sans faire d'histoire, il savait déjà que ça se passerait et semblait déterminé. Dans le couloir qui séparait l'appartement et le bureau du professeur, le silence s'était installé entre eux. Severus jetait de temps en temps un coup d'œil sur le Serdaigle pour voir s'il était bien avec tout ça.

- Professeur ?

- Oui Monsieur Wise ?

- Vous m'apprendrez ?

- Que voulez-vous que je vous apprenne ?

- Le _Stupéfix_. Vous m'apprendrez à le faire ?

- Vous l'apprendrez dans deux ans, lors de votre sixième année.

- Si je l'avais su, hier j'aurais pu empêcher celui qui a agressé Io de s'échapper. Si j'avais su le faire, il paierait pour ce qu'il a fait. Alors il faut que vous m'appreniez !

- Il payera, ça je peux vous le promettre. Quant à votre intervention d'hier, vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher. Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour avoir sauvé Ioann, vous et le jeune Weasley.

- Ron était déjà là quand je suis arrivé, il a plus de mérite que moi. Mais j'aurais pu faire plus si ...

- Et peut-être que vous auriez pu aussi être blessé si vous aviez utilisé des sorts plus offensifs. Ne vous tourmentez pas avec cela, au contraire, soyez fier de vous.

- Merci professeur, répondit Kerrian ému malgré la sensation qu'il aurait dû faire plus pour Ioann.

- Et vous pouvez encore faire plus en répondant avec le plus de détails possible à l'Auror qui nous attend, continua Severus avant de le voir grimacer de suspicion. Ne vous inquiétez pas, son but est le même que le notre, vous pouvez lui faire confiance.

- Si vous le dites ...

Kerrian voulait bien en être aussi certain mais il avait bien appris à se méfier. Pourtant il savait que son professeur n'était pas quelqu'un de crédule. S'il était aussi sûr de lui, c'était qu'il devait y avoir une raison valable. Quand il sentit une rapide mais néanmoins ferme pression sur son épaule, il se dit que s'il n'avait pas confiance en l'Auror, il pouvait l'avoir en Severus.

- Et dans quelques jours, lorsque Ioann ira mieux, je vous apprendrais.

Kerrian soupira de soulagement à cette phrase. Tout comme il avait été touché par les paroles du professeur à propos des risques qu'il avait pris pour Ioann, il apprécia grandement le fait qu'il lui permette de prendre de l'avance sur l'apprentissage de ce sort. Et il se promit d'être un élève exemplaire pour ne pas lui faire perdre son temps.

o0o

_Mercredi 8 Mars 1995_.

Kingsley s'avachit plus qu'il ne s'assit sur son siège. Il avait été appelé le matin même dans un petit quartier sorcier de Londres pour une fausse alerte aux Mangemorts. Il s'agissait juste de petits plaisantins qui s'amusaient à faire peur aux riverains. Il les avait débusqués, leur avait fait la morale et les avait même menacés de les emmener en cellule lorsqu'ils ne l'avaient pas pris au sérieux. Très rapidement les gamins avaient réalisé leurs idioties et étaient repartis têtes basses quand l'Auror avait annoncé qu'à la prochaine incartade, il préviendrait leurs parents. Puis il avait rassuré la population avant de rentrer. Mais sa journée ne s'était pas arrêtée là.

Après avoir avalé un repas rapide à la cafétéria, il avait été à Gringotts afin de perquisitionner le coffre de Skeeter. Et cela avait été long et fastidieux. Il avait beau avoir tous les documents légaux lui permettant d'y avoir accès, les gobelins n'étaient pas du genre à ouvrir leurs portes aussi facilement. Surtout à un membre du Ministère. Ils avaient une réelle méfiance envers cette administration qui ne leur reconnaissait que peu de droits, comme pour la plupart des autres créatures de ce monde.

Kingsley avait mis des heures de négociations pour réussir à descendre dans la zone des coffres. Et encore, il l'avait fait, escorté par pas moins de trois gobelins qui suivaient avec attention tous ses gestes. Il avait laissé l'or sur place mais avait récupérer tous les papiers et tous les objets étranges qui méritaient qu'on les regarde de près. Puis il avait dû passer une nouvelle heure à faire l'inventaire de ce qu'il prenait. Les gobelins avaient une vision de la justice sorcière bien à eux. Quand il avait enfin pu revenir au Ministère, il s'était promis d'envoyer quelqu'un d'autre à Gringotts si par malheur une enquête devait en repasser par là.

La dernière fois, lors de la sortie du premier article sur Ioann, c'était Sandy qui avait été chargée de perquisitionner le coffre de la journaliste. Elle lui avait bien dit tout l'énervement qu'elle avait eu à le faire mais connaissant le tempérament de sa collègue, il avait juste pensé à une humeur naturelle. Mais il lui devrait des excuses. Il ne savait pas si les Gobelins étaient devenus plus méfiants depuis ce moment là ou pas, mais il ne referait pas ça tous les jours. C'était épuisant.

Après avoir avalé un thé bien chaud, Kingsley regarda d'un peu plus près les documents qu'il avait récupérés. Il y avait de tout et de rien. Beaucoup de choses qu'ils avaient déjà étudiées un an et demi auparavant comme des articles que Skeeter avait écrits et conservés en sécurité. Il trouva quelques unes de ses sources pour d'autres affaires mais rien concernant les Snape. Ça en était désespérant. Ils avaient déjà fouillé et retourné tout son logement sans le moindre indice concluant. Elle avait forcement un rôle dans ces dossiers disparus mais elle avait réussi à bien verrouiller les choses pour ne rien laisser passer. Ce serait très difficile pour trouver la moindre faille.

Le bureau commençait à être sur les nerfs. Entre cette affaire, les Mangemorts évadés dont on n'avait trouvé aucune piste, les nouveaux enrôlés qui s'amusaient à s'attaquer aux Moldus, Ombrage et maintenant l'agression du jeune Snape par Warrington, l'ambiance était un peu à couteaux tirés. D'après ce qu'il en savait, Ioann restait éveillé bien plus longtemps maintenant mais n'avait pas encore parlé de ce qui lui était arrivé. Déjà parce qu'il avait ordre de reposer ses cordes vocales au maximum mais aussi parce que dès que le sujet arrivait, il se déconnectait et évitait de répondre. Tonks lui avait dit qu'il était moralement assez instable et que Severus refusait qu'on lui fasse subir un quelconque interrogatoire. Cela se comprenait tout à fait. Et Kingsley savait que si c'était un de ses enfants qui avait été agressé aussi violement, il ne réagirait pas différemment.

Alors qu'il soupirait de lassitude, ses yeux se posèrent sur l'entête d'un document qui dépassait. Il attrapa la feuille avant de se demander comment il avait fait pour ne pas la remarquer plus tôt. Ce n'était pas un parchemin mais bien un document Moldu qui tranchait avec le reste des documents. Elle avait dû se coller à un autre. Il la sortit et la regarda attentivement. Il s'agissait du courrier d'une banque Moldue et datait de moins de dix mois. Cette garce avait pris les devants en s'ouvrant un compte ailleurs qu'à Gringotts. Il tiqua également sur l'adresse indiquée. Il devait vérifier à qui appartenait ce logement et y faire une perquisition. Dès le lendemain, il irait à cette banque avec Sirius pour essayer de trouver une quelconque piste. Finalement la chance allait peut-être enfin leur sourire dans cette histoire.

o0o

_Vendredi 10 Mars 1995._

Quand son cours de la matinée fut terminé, Severus fila directement chez lui comme il en avait pris l'habitude depuis quelques jours. Il ne mangeait plus dans la Grande Salle pour rester avec son fils. Il prenait le relais de Milo qui l'occupait le reste du temps quand il ne dormait pas. Il était bien content que le journaliste soit à domicile, cela le rassurait de savoir que Ioann n'était pas seul. Sans compter que les jours où il gardait Moïra, la petite changeait les idées moroses du garçon. Elle avait ordre de faire attention et de ne pas être brusque afin de ne pas blesser plus son cousin.

Et elle était intelligente la gamine, car elle avait très bien compris. Elle jouait tranquillement, babillait, dessinait. Elle caressait aussi beaucoup Titan. Avec douceur car le fennec avait encore des douleurs qui le faisait gémir quand il forçait trop. Il passait d'ailleurs ses journées couché sur le lit de son maitre pour le soutenir autant qu'il était soutenu. Quand une potion abrutissait Ioann et qu'il avait tendance à papillonner, la fillette s'allongeait à côté de lui et lui racontait une histoire avant qu'ils ne finissent par s'endormir tous les deux.

Quand Severus arriva dans l'appartement, il trouva son fils éveillé, les larmes aux yeux, blotti dans les bras de son parrain. Il s'approcha vivement avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Instinctivement Ioann bascula contre lui et enfouit son nez dans sa robe. Le professeur le câlina tendrement en lui caressant les cheveux et le dos tout en lui murmurant des mots rassurants.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- On parlait tranquillement quand le sujet de son agression est arrivé.

- C'est fini mon Cœur, tu es en sécurité maintenant.

- J'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer, murmura Ioann entre deux sanglots.

- Je sais, et il l'aurait fait si Ronald n'était pas intervenu.

- Pourquoi il voulait me tuer ? Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce qu'il a perdu la tête. Il t'en veut parce qu'en s'en prenant à toi il y a presque trois ans, il a perdu le contrôle de sa vie.

- Mais je ne le connais pas ... couina le garçon.

Severus fronça les sourcils avant de regarder Milo. Comment ça il ne le connaissait pas ?

- C'était Ethan Warrington Chaton.

- Mais ... mais non, c'était ... un homme vieux avec ... avec une grosse moustache ...

Le professeur eut envie de se gifler, le jeune Weasley avait parlé de polynectar à propos de l'ex Serpentard. Nul doute que Ioann avait dû perdre connaissance avant que l'effet ne s'estompe. Il n'avait donc pas pu savoir qui était celui qui l'avait torturé. Aussi, tout en douceur et en continuant de le rassurer, il relata ce que Kerrian et Ron avaient déclaré à l'Auror. Pleurant toujours, le garçon l'écoutait tout en se serrant un peu plus contre lui.

- C'est ... c'est à cause de moi qu'il ... qu'il est comme ça ...

- Non mon Cœur, il s'est acharné contre toi car il a vu qu'il pouvait avoir du pouvoir sur toi. Si ça n'avait pas été toi, ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre. Warrington est un garçon profondément dérangé mentalement. Il ne lui fallait qu'une petite excuse, une petite étincelle pour basculer dans la folie. La malchance a voulu que ça tombe sur toi. Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Il va ... va revenir ?

- Personne n'a pu l'arrêter ou le retrouver. Mais il ne s'approchera plus de toi. Il ne pourra pas rentrer dans l'enceinte du collège et quand tu devras sortir, un adulte t'accompagnera.

- Veux plus aller à Pré-Au-Lard.

- On verra l'an prochain mais pour cette année, il n'y aura plus de sortie. Albus l'a annulée. Et une fois l'année finie, tu rentreras à la maison par cheminette. Je sais que tu aimes les trajets en train mais pour une fois on va changer les habitudes.

- Tu me laisses pas, hein papa ?

- Jamais. Calme-toi maintenant, c'est fini.

- J'ai eu si peur ... Je ... je voulais pas mourir mais j'étais sûr que ça allait arriver.

- Explique-moi, Chaton, dis-moi comment ça c'est passé, comment il a pu t'entrainer dans les bois sans que personne ne voit rien. Tes amis m'ont dit que tu t'étais éclipsé pour aller chercher ta bourse que tu avais oubliée et qu'ils ne t'avaient plus revu ensuite. C'est là qu'il a agi n'est-ce pas ? Car tu l'avais bien avec toi, ta bourse.

Ioann renifla avant de se décaler un peu. Il resta largement installé dans les bras de son père mais tourné de façon à parler tranquillement malgré l'angoisse qui lui serrait le ventre. Il soupira quand il sentit les doigts de son parrain enlever une mèche de cheveux qui était collée à sa tempe par ses larmes. C'était tellement doux que ça lui sembla presque douloureux. Il le regarda un peu avec désespoir et ferma les yeux quand il lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Il était bien là. Entouré par les deux adultes, il était en sécurité. Il rouvrit les yeux et les baissa quand il sentit quelque chose d'humide sur son bras. Titan, assis sur les genoux de Milo, le regardait tristement tout en lui léchant le bras. Ioann lui gratta légèrement derrière les oreilles s'attirant un grognement satisfait.

Puis il prit une longue inspiration. Il commença à expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le moment où, chez Zonko, il avait senti une baguette se ficher entre ses omoplates. Les explications furent longues car saccadés par quelques sanglots et temps morts dont il eut besoin pour ne pas replonger trop fortement dans ses souvenirs. De plus, il dut s'arrêter pour prendre une potion pour soulager sa gorge car il n'avait plus parlé autant depuis une semaine et ses cordes vocales se rappelaient douloureusement à lui. Il se concentra sur la main de son père qui lui frottait le dos pour le rassurer et l'encourager. Jusqu'à la fin de son récit, personne ne l'interrompit. Severus et Milovan craignaient qu'il ne s'arrête de parler s'ils intervenaient, même pour l'entourer. Quand il finit par se taire, Severus le serra un peu plus dans ses bras.

- C'est fini mon Cœur, il ne peut plus rien t'arriver ici. C'est fini. Tu ne t'en souviens pas car tu avais déjà perdu connaissance, mais monsieur Weasley est intervenu relativement rapidement. Il t'a suivi et Titan a fini de le guider pour te retrouver avant d'aller attirer l'attention de quelqu'un d'autre. Ronald t'a défendu avec force jusqu'à ce que Kerrian n'arrive faisant fuir Warrington. Je sais que je râle parfois après lui, mais je suis vraiment très content que tu l'aies sauvé de la noyade, parce que ce petit fennec t'a probablement sauvé la vie.

- C'est un petit héros, tout comme Ron et Kerrian, sourit Milo. Ils ont fait front jusqu'à ce que la cavalerie n'arrive.

- Y avait quelqu'un avant je crois, chuchota Ioann en hoquetant une nouvelle fois.

- Comment cela ? Demanda le professeur en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je crois que j'ai vu le professeur Maugrey derrière un arbre.

- Tu es sûr de toi ?

- Non, car j'avais mal.

- Pourquoi Maugrey n'aurait rien fait pour t'aider s'il avait été là ? S'enquit Milo, plus pour lui que pour son filleul.

- Sais pas ...

Pourtant Severus ne put manquer son expression neutre avant qu'il n'enfouisse son visage dans son cou. Après ce qui c'était passé avec Théodore Nott Junior, Alastor avait été sévèrement repris par Albus sur sa façon de faire. Mais il était évident que l'ancien Auror montrait toujours aux gosses son ressenti pour leur parents. Même s'il le faisait de façon plus discrète et moins discutable. Mais de là à regarder un enfant se faire torturer sans rien faire, il y avait un pas énorme. Ioann pouvait lui dissimuler beaucoup de choses quand il était en forme. Là, il n'était pas en état de monter une comédie. Il était évident qu'il croyait réellement avoir vu Maugrey entre les arbres.

Mais n'était-ce pas une hallucination due aux _Doloris _et aux coups qu'il avait encaissés ? Surtout qu'il « croyait » l'avoir vu, il n'en était pas sûr lui-même. Il faudrait qu'il étudie ça avec un peu de recul, quand son bébé ne serait plus tremblant dans ses bras. Milovan sembla être de son avis car il n'insista pas. Au contraire, il se leva en déposant Titan dans les bras de son maitre avant d'aller commander un repas pour trois auprès des elfes de maison. Le reste de la pause déjeuner se passa sans accro et Severus fit boire une potion de sommeil au garçon pour qu'il se repose après la difficile discussion qu'ils avaient eue. Le professeur indiqua au journaliste qu'après son dernier cours, il contacterait l'Auror Delvecchio pour lui indiquer la version de Ioann. Puis il rejoignit sa salle de classe, plus las que jamais.

o0o

Kingsley était bien satisfait que les recherches de l'affaire Skeeter soient devenues officielles. En peu de temps, il avait réussi à avoir accès à tous les documents Moldus nécessaires pour faire la perquisition chez la journaliste. Il avait vérifié qu'à part son compte, elle n'avait aucun coffre à la banque, donc aucun bien ne pouvait y être caché. Il ne restait que son appartement Moldu dont il avait récupéré les clés le matin même. Heureusement qu'il y avait un service de liaison entre leurs deux mondes dans la hiérarchie de la police Moldue, ainsi il avait eu les autorisations nécessaires relativement rapidement et sans se perdre dans la complexité d'une administration qui ne lui était pas familière.

C'était pour cela, qu'en cet après midi, il se retrouvait à fouiller l'appartement de fond en comble. Il était de permanence au bureau pour ce week-end et il comptait bien mettre ce temps à profit pour étudier tout ce qu'ils pourraient récupérer. Ils avaient déjà fait un bon tas de cartons remplis de paperasses et ils n'avaient pas encore tout regardé. Le logement n'était pas grand mais beaucoup choses s'y entassaient. Visiblement Skeeter ne se servait de ce pied à terre que pour entreposer ses affaires et non pour y vivre.

- Ça va prendre un temps fou pour étudier tout ça, soupira-t-il.

- Je prendrais quelques boites ce soir pour avancer durant le week-end.

- Merci Sirius, mais tu as sûrement mieux à faire.

- Depuis que je ne suis plus à Poudlard, j'ai des week-ends bien plus calmes. Sans compter que depuis que Remus et Dora se fréquentent, j'ai bien moins d'invitations. Et franchement, je n'ai pas spécialement la tête à sortir pour trouver une quelconque maîtresse en ce moment. Puis franchement, depuis le temps que cette affaire traine, j'estime que c'est nécessaire qu'on la boucle enfin. Le jeune Snape mérite bien ça le pauvre.

- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, alors on ramasse tout et on rentre enregistrer tout ça.

- Ok, répondit Sirius tout en trifouillant un objet rond et mou qui retrouvait sa forme lorsqu'on le lâchait. Je me demande à quoi ça sert ce machin là ... ils sont fous ces Moldus.

- Oh ça ? J'en ai entendu parler par ma belle sœur. Il parait que c'est idéal pour se déstresser.

- Je trouve que ça a plutôt un effet énervant ... Et tu as vu cette croute là ? Je me demande à quoi ça correspond. Tiens, c'est quoi cette lueur dans le tableau ?

- Un reflet du soleil dans cette espèce de boule transparente. On dirait qu'il y a de la neige dedans.

- Ah ... Des objets bien étranges qu'elle possède la Skeeter. Bon allez on s'y remet.

Les deux hommes recommencèrent à entasser les boites qu'ils réduiraient pour emporter au bureau. Il y avait vraiment beaucoup de dossiers, de parchemins et de feuilles Moldues. Ils en auraient pour un moment à tout éplucher. Pourtant, alors que Sirius soulevait un nouveau couvercle pour vérifier que ce n'était pas des vêtements ou n'importe quoi autre que des parchemins, il se figea. Il venait de tomber sur un document daté de 1986 et estampillé par le Ministère. Ses yeux parcoururent un instant le papier avant de voir le nom de Ioann indiqué dessus.

- King', cette fois, je suis le roi ...

- Pourri ton jeu de mot, dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu veux une couronne.

- T'es pas drôle ... Bon je n'ai pas tout le dossier mais j'ai au moins un parchemin du dossier Snape. Et attention, c'est l'original.

- Donc on a au moins une preuve qu'elle a trempé dans cette affaire. Le temps qu'on finisse ça, ce sera trop tard pour ce soir, mais dès lundi matin, je demande son transfert à Azkaban pour possession illégale de documents ministériels officiellement volés, pour déformations de faits et diffamation en toute connaissance de cause ainsi que pour agression médiatique et mentale volontaire envers un mineur. Ça va lui coûter cher à la journaliste véreuse.

- Je n'aime pas allez à Azkaban mais pour elle, je me ferais violence pour l'accompagner.

Kingsley approuva et reprit sa recherche. S'il y avait une page d'un dossier volé dans tout ça, il y avait une chance pour qu'ils en trouvent d'autres. Il espérait que le reste des documents originaux ainsi que les copies se trouvaient quelque part dans les cartons qu'ils empilaient. Mais cette petite victoire leur avait donné de quoi mettre du cœur à l'ouvrage. Au moins quelque chose qui fonctionnait dans toutes leurs affaires en cours.

o0o

Alors que les deux Aurors rentraient au Ministère avec leur butin, à Poudlard, les élèves profitaient du début de leur week-end. Draco avait abandonné ses amis pour tenir compagnie à son frère, comme tous les soirs de la semaine. Il lui apportait ses devoirs, que ses camarades lui avaient fait passer, et l'aidait à les comprendre. Il était évident que les professeurs lui laisseraient un peu de temps pour rattraper convenablement son retard dès qu'il reprendrait les cours.

D'après Poppy, Ioann pourrait faire un essai dès le lundi suivant mais en ayant ordre de venir la voir tout de suite si jamais il n'allait pas bien. Son estomac avait du mal à garder les aliments qu'il ingérait, aussi elle n'était pas certaine qu'il supporterait une demi-journée entière de cours intensifs avec seulement un peu de bouillon dans le ventre. Sans compter que si ses fractures avaient été soignées, il gardait toujours quelques douleurs dans les os lorsqu'il forçait un peu.

Jusqu'à la veille, Draco était certain que son frère ferait tout pour reprendre normalement les cours. Il était fatigué, perclus de douleurs sourdes et de migraines mais visiblement prêt à se reprendre car il écoutait avec soin les recommandations de leur tante. Mais lorsqu'il arriva après le repas du soir, il ne fut plus sûr de rien. Ioann semblait s'être refermé sur lui-même et n'avait même pas accepté une partie de cartes. Il n'était pas bien. Aussi le blond se glissa dans le lit pour prendre son frère dans les bras et le soutenir comme il le faisait toujours.

Pendant ce temps là, Kerrian marchait nerveusement vers les cachots. Il voulait également des nouvelles de Ioann, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il valait mieux le laisser en paix pour ce soir. Comme une intuition. Un sixième sens qui lui indiquait que son jeune ami avait besoin de son frère et de son père et non de lui. Aussi, il s'était dirigé vers les appartements de Milovan pour lui demander comment il allait. Une fois devant la porte, il souffla fortement. Il ne s'était pas réellement retrouvé seul avec le Russe depuis qu'il lui avait proposé de l'adopter. Il se décida à frapper et se dit qu'il était encore temps de faire demi-tour si jamais la réponse n'arrivait pas rapidement. Mais lorsqu'il fut autorisé à entrer, ses pas le guidèrent à l'intérieur.

- Kerrian, je suis un peu étonné de te voir là. Assieds-toi. Tu n'es pas avec Ioann et Draco ?

- Non, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose est différent ce soir et que Io préfère être seul avec Draco.

- Il n'est effectivement pas très en forme. Il nous a raconté son agression tout à l'heure, et du coup, son moral est au plus bas. Mais ça ira mieux demain. L'abcès est percé, ça ne peut qu'aller en s'améliorant maintenant.

- J'espère.

- Tu t'en veux toujours de ne pas avoir pu intervenir plus tôt, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais je n'arrête pas de me dire que j'aurais pu arriver plus tôt et qu'ainsi il n'aurait pas été aussi blessé.

- Il ne se souvient même pas de la venue de Ron à ses côtés. Cela faisait déjà un certain temps qu'il était torturé. Même en arrivant quelques minutes plus tôt, tu n'aurais rien changé. Et regarde, certes il est encore faible mais il est vivant et va se remettre. Alors arrête de penser au passé, pense plutôt à quoi faire pour l'aider dans ses cours ou pour le soutenir dans les moments de calme.

- Je vais essayer.

Le garçon laissa son regard voguer dans le décor et Milo comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui le tracassait. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait tenter de le faire parler ou le laisser venir à lui. Aussi, il réchauffa d'un sort la théière qu'il avait déjà attaquée et leur servit une tasse chacun.

- Milo ?

- Oui ?

- Je ...

- Kerrian, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Oui.

- Pardon ? Demanda Milo un peu perdu.

- Oui ... j'accepte ... tu sais ... pour l'adoption.

- Tu ... oh ...

Le journaliste s'appuya vivement sur le dossier de son fauteuil. Mais alors que son regard fixait toujours le garçon, un sourire commençait à grignoter son visage. Il savait que ça ne faisait que dix jours qu'il lui avait fait cette proposition, mais il en était venu à se faire une raison et à attendre un refus. Il avait pensé que si le garçon appréciait d'être entouré et soutenu par des adultes, il serait très certainement trop tard pour qui se fasse à l'idée d'avoir un père. Il était très indépendant, même s'il s'ouvrait plus au contact des autres jeunes de son âge. Puis il ne lui restait qu'une année avant d'être majeur et d'être vraiment indépendant par rapport à l'administration. Milo savait qu'il avait peu de chance d'en faire son fils légalement. Aussi il dut prendre un temps de silence pour calmer les battements de son cœur à cette nouvelle.

- Je sais que je t'avais dit de réfléchir, mais je m'étais déjà persuadé que tu allais refuser. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a fait prendre ta décision, mais j'en suis profondément ravi.

- C'est Ioann ... quand je suis arrivé pour le défendre avec Ron, je n'ai pas pensé à lui comme à un ami. J'ai même dit à Warrington qu'il était mon cousin. Sur le coup je n'ai pas réfléchi, mais j'aime l'idée. Le professeur McGonagall m'a dit que quoi qu'il adviendrait, elle me considérait comme son petit fils. Et je crois que j'aime ça. Avoir une grand-mère, deux cousins et une cousine, plein d'oncles et de tantes et ... et un père. J'ai presque seize ans, je ne suis plus un bébé ou un petit garçon. J'ai toujours cru que je ne voudrais jamais d'une famille, que je n'en aurais pas besoin. Mais c'est faux ... je ... enfin ...

- Tu n'es plus un bébé ou un petit garçon, mais tu n'en restes pas moins un enfant qui a besoin de quelqu'un sur qui te reposer, Kerrian.

- Oui, murmura le garçon.

Milo se leva et s'avança vers le garçon. Il lui tendit la main pour qu'il se lève et le serra dans ses bras. Si Kerrian se raidit au début, il se détendit progressivement avant de l'enlacer timidement. Et c'était bon. D'être ainsi enveloppé.

- Merci de vouloir de moi, chuchota-t-il, la voix nouée par l'émotion.

- Merci à toi d'avoir accepté, Kerrian. Tu fais de moi un homme véritablement heureux, _Fils_ ...


	88. Fini?

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen, Connors, Moïra, Kerrian et Captain Sandy.

Béta : BettyMars

Bonjour à tous ! Avez-vous passé un bon noel ? Avez-vous été gâtés ? Je ne vous demande pas si vous avez trop mangé, hein …

En attendant j'espère que vous êtes d'attaque pour reprendre les bonnes habitudes. Personnellement, ça c'est un peu calmé au boulot mais je n'ai pas encore récupéré de mon sommeil en retard… je ne me fais pas de souci, ça viendra.

Bien alors visiblement je suis méchante avec Ioann pour toutes ses nouvelles blessures … ben oui, je suis méchante avec Ioann et ça fait longtemps que vous le savez non ? mdr. Mais je l'ai promis, un jour, il sera aussi heureux que possible dans les circonstances ... non, vous n'en saurez pas plus. Sinon Captain Sandy a la côté, et c'est très bien, il faut bien agrandir le lot des femmes qui ne se laissent pas faire pour contrer tous ces hommes a forts caractères que nous suivons chapitres après chapitres… Rita est dans la merde … ben elle l'a mérité aussi … Et enfin Milo va être papa… d'un petit garçon de bientôt 16ans xD mais c'est très bien pour eux, ils le méritent.

J'ai mis du temps à le faire, mais le dernier chapitre a été écrit et le mot « fin » m'a sérieusement fait bizarre. Mais bon, tout à une fin et mon histoire n'est pas une exception. Mais je vous prépare quelques petites surprises avant de tirer ma révérence sur cette saga. En attendant, vous avez encore onze chapitres (celui-ci inclus) avant de voir comment les choses vont évoluer. J'espère que cela vous plaira.

En attendant, le chapitre du jour devrait vous intéresser car nous avons un lourd dossier en cours … une des nouvelles devrait vous agacer aussi … mais je vous laisse découvrir.

Bonne lecture, passez une bonne semaine et une excellente fin d'année. Rendez-vous mercredi prochain pour le premier chapitre de la nouvelle année.

* * *

Phrase défi : Grosminet.

* * *

**Chapitre 87 : Fini ?**

_Vendredi 17 Mars 1995._

Contrairement à ce que Poppy avait prévu, Ioann n'avait pas pu reprendre les cours le lundi. En plus de son moral en dent de scie, il n'était physiquement pas prêt. Sa commotion était guérie et ne lui avait pas apporté trop de vomissements et de migraines. Mais ses côtes étaient toujours douloureuses malgré qu'elles aient été ressoudées très rapidement. Il y avait des choses que même les potions ne pouvaient soulager.

Tout comme sa rotule avait tendance à faiblir brutalement sans prévenir. Le garçon s'était effondré au sol lors de sa première sortie dans les couloirs. Mais même s'il n'avait repris les cours que la veille, dès le début de la semaine, Severus avait tenu à ce qu'il prenne ses repas dans la Grande Salle avant de revenir dans ses appartements. Cela lui permettait de retrouver doucement sa mobilité mais aussi l'entourage de ses camarades. Et il fallait bien avouer que le professeur commençait à en avoir assez de renseigner tout ce beau monde sur l'état de son fils.

Ioann avait été très ému de voir que beaucoup de monde s'inquiétait pour lui. Il avait été accueilli par des applaudissements lorsqu'il était entré pour la première fois, le dimanche soir, dans la Grande Salle, fermement accroché aux bras de Draco et Blaise. Il avait grandement remercié Susan Banks pour ses conseils alimentaires lorsqu'il avait pu avaler son premier repas presque complet le lundi soir. Elle aussi avait subi le _Doloris_ plus d'un an auparavant et elle savait ce que c'était que d'avoir un estomac récalcitrant. Mais il fut très touché lorsque Hagrid s'approcha de lui, le mardi midi, pour lui donner une canne qu'il avait lui-même taillée et polie. Le « pour t'aider à marcher tout seul, le temps que tu sois guéri mon p'tit gars » lui avait serré la gorge.

Il avait attendu deux jours pour se retrouver devant Ron. Pas qu'il l'évitait, mais il voulait le remercier correctement. Et il trouvait que sa voix faible et rauque ne rendrait pas hommage au courage du Gryffondor. Pourtant il dut se faire une raison. Poppy lui avait promis que tout s'arrangerait mais que les diverses potions qu'il avalait pour se soigner irritaient sa gorge, ne lui permettant pas de guérir correctement. Aussi quand il en aurait fini avec les autres soins, ses cordes vocales pourraient enfin être soulagées. Alors il avait rejoint le Gryffondor à sa table le mercredi matin, et s'était assis à côté de lui sous l'ordre de Hermione qui ne voulait pas qu'il reste debout inutilement.

Il avait alors remercié Ron d'être intervenu face à Warrington et de l'avoir sauvé. Le rouquin avait répondu, assez mal à l'aise, que c'était normal et qu'il l'aurait fait pour n'importe qui. Ce à quoi Ioann avait répondu que c'était pour ça qu'il était un vrai héros. Harry avait rigolé du visage rubicond de son ami en lui disant qu'il n'avait rien à envier à son statut de Survivant, maintenant qu'il avait aussi son piédestal. Fred et George s'étaient agenouillés devant Ron pour le vénérer comme un dieu, histoire de rajouter à son malaise. Et pourtant, les jumeaux étaient relativement fiers de leur petit frère. Ils n'étaient pas idiots et savaient qu'il faisait un complexe d'infériorité vis-à-vis de tout le reste de leur fratrie mais ils étaient prêts à lui rappeler son acte héroïque si jamais il oubliait qu'il était celui qui avait sauvé un élève d'une mort certaine pour se morfondre de son manque de personnalité.

Bien évidemment, Ioann avait également remercié Kerrian de son intervention. Mais celui-ci étant venu le voir presque tous les soirs dans sa chambre, cela avait été plus facile. Et puis il avait été ravi de savoir qu'il avait accepté la proposition d'adoption de Milo. Penser que c'était son cousin qui l'avait sauvé lui attirait toujours un petit sourire. Draco avait été ravi de cette nouvelle. Il s'était habitué à la présence de l'orphelin et s'attendait presque à ce qu'il reste au Manoir pour l'été. Et finalement, c'était sûrement ce qui se passerait mais pas tout à fait dans les mêmes circonstances. Mais il était surtout content de la confiance qu'il pouvait avoir en ce nouveau cousin. Sauver Ioann était un test incontestable, qu'il avait passé haut la main.

La reprise des cours avait été difficile mais Ioann avait tenu à la faire dès que possible. Severus en avait été satisfait car cela prouvait que son fils allait mieux. Comme quoi ses séances de psychanalyse étaient efficaces. Un an avant, dans les mêmes circonstances, il avait déprimé puis fugué. Cette fois il était resté ouvert aux autres. Le professeur l'avait veillé et avait passé son temps à s'enquérir de son état auprès de ses collègues. Il était d'ailleurs très content de le savoir bientôt en week-end parce qu'ainsi il pourrait l'avoir à ses côtés, le couver correctement et finir de le remettre sur pied. Du moins autant que possible.

Mais pour l'heure, alors qu'il surveillait un devoir surprise qu'il venait de poser à sa dernière classe de la journée, son esprit n'était pas tourné vers Ioann, mais vers Nymphadora. C'était ce jour là qu'elle devait aller à Gringotts pour récupérer la Coupe de Poufsouffle dans le coffre de sa tante. La pleine lune étant pour dans quelques heures, Remus serait sûrement en train de se préparer pour sa nuit chez Sirius et ne s'inquièterait pas de l'absence de sa compagne à l'heure de sa débauche. Severus avait absolument tenu à ce que Kreattur l'accompagne. En tant qu'elfe de la famille Black, sa présence ne devrait pas être contestée par les Gobelins et cela permettrait à la jeune femme d'avoir une porte de sortie si jamais cela tournait mal. Après tout, la magie des elfes de maison était bien plus grande que celle des sorciers vu qu'ils arrivaient même à transplaner dans Poudlard. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter.

o0o

De son côté, Nymphadora venait d'apparaître dans un recoin du Chemin de Traverse, Kreattur à sa suite. Elle était emmitouflée dans une longue cape noire, dont la facture stylée prouvait qu'elle n'était pas pour les petites bourses. L'elfe l'avait récupérée dans les anciennes affaires de sa maîtresse qu'il avait nettoyées et préparées exprès pour cette mission. Il fallait qu'ils donnent le change et le décorum était aussi important que le visage. Elle avait passé un certain temps avec la petite créature afin de faire un peu connaissance et ne pas arriver pour leur mission comme de parfaits étrangers. Après tout, sur cette affaire, ils n'étaient pas maître et esclave, mais partenaires.

La jeune Auror vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne pour la voir avant de sortir la dernière photo en date de sa tante. Elle avait été prise deux ans auparavant. Toutes les cinq années, une mise à jour des dossiers des prisonniers d'Azkaban était faite avec nouvelle photo et caractéristiques nouvellement apparues. Etrangement, cette mesure, critiquée quand elle avait été instaurée, avait pris une nouvelle dimension depuis l'évasion de Bellatrix puis des autres Mangemorts. Nymphadora avait récupéré la photo dès que Severus avait été intéressé par sa proposition. Il fallait qu'elle se prépare et qu'elle s'entraine à se faire passer pour sa tante. Car si le physique était une chose, l'allure en était une autre. Une nouvelle fois, Kreattur avait été d'une grande aide en lui parlant de sa tante et en la conseillant.

Dora inspira profondément et se concentra. Elle sentit son visage picoter, s'étirer, s'affiner puis changer. Quand la transformation fut achevée, elle fixa l'elfe avec un air hautain, la bouche relevée dans un rictus mauvais.

- Alors elfe, n'as-tu donc rien d'autre à faire que de m'observer ?

- La jeune miss Tonks est encore trop gentille avec Kreattur, miss Bella est plus méchante.

- Cesse de me parler et nettoie mes chaussures que tu as salies en les regardant.

- C'est mieux, miss.

- Bien, alors allons-y. Je serais tout de même rassurée quand tout ça sera fini.

L'Auror fit basculer sa capuche sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle cache son visage. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle se fasse repérer avant d'être devant les gobelins. Sinon ça serait très mauvais pour elle. Et vu l'animation de la rue, les gens étaient de sortie en ce vendredi soir. Priant Merlin de venir lui filer un petit coup de pouce, elle releva les épaules et se mit en marche. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas transplané loin de la banque. Elle monta rapidement les marches de Gringotts et passa devant le gobelin en faction en ne lui lançant qu'un regard méprisant. Elle passa la porte alors qu'il s'inclinait devant elle. Arrivée devant la deuxième porte, elle la poussa d'une fine main pâle et parfaitement manucurée. Ce n'était pas le moment d'hésiter. Elle était issue d'une famille de Serpentards, et même si ce n'était pas sa Maison, elle en savait assez pour jouer le jeu, n'est-ce pas ?

Quand elle entra dans le hall, ses talons claquèrent sur les dalles et résonnèrent autour d'elle. Elle s'avança vers le guichet d'un pas assuré. Elle attendit un instant que le gobelin lève la tête vers elle en faisant pianoter ses ongles vernis sur le marbre. Un sourire en coin sadiquement apposé à son visage, elle regarda la main de la créature se faire plus raide au fur et à mesure qu'elle l'agaçait.

- Que voulez-vous ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Aller à mon coffre, sous-fifre.

- Avez-vous la clé ?

D'une main, Dora releva légèrement sa capuche alors que de l'autre elle faisait glisser la petite clé sur le comptoir en la faisant doucement grincer. Son sourire devenait faussement amusé alors que le gobelin avait un léger mouvement de recul.

- Je pense que la discrétion est de mise ... sauf si vous voulez voir le Ministère mettre le nez dans votre banque, susurra-t-elle.

- Bien, Madame Le ... Madame. Suivez-moi.

Le gobelin la guida jusqu'à une porte et l'invita à passer en lui disant qu'il allait chercher des Tintamars. Dora cracha qu'il avait intérêt à se presser car elle n'avait pas que cela à faire. Mais intérieurement, elle n'était pas rassurée. Elle savait que le coffre de sa tante devait être dans la partie la plus lointaine des galeries et donc que le fameux dragon de Gringotts ne devait pas être très loin. Mais en plus de cela, elle avait l'impression que le gobelin était suspicieux à son encontre.

- Kreattur a un mauvais pressentiment, miss.

- Moi aussi. Reste bien près de moi, au cas où on devrait improviser.

Le gobelin revint avec un sac de cuir dont le tintement laissait penser qu'il y avait des objets en métal à l'intérieur. Il intima à la fausse Bellatrix de prendre place dans le wagonnet. Celle-ci renifla en passant devant lui et monta tout en retirant sa capuche. Maintenant qu'ils étaient à l'abri des regards, elle pouvait montrer son visage et en jouer bien plus facilement. Kreattur prit également place tout en faisant bien attention de ne pas toucher la sorcière ni même de la regarder. Il avait bien écouté le professeur Snape. Il lui avait demandé de faire comme si miss Tonks était sa vraie maîtresse. Cela faisait parti de la mission qui visait à honorer la mémoire de son Jeune Maître Regulus. Aussi il avait pris son rôle très au sérieux tout en gardant en tête la protection de la jeune femme. Après tout, elle était aussi une Black par le sang ...

- N'est-ce pas l'elfe de maison de Sirius Black qui vous accompagne ? Demanda le gobelin d'un air un peu suspicieux.

- Kreattur est l'elfe de la famille Black. Mon très cher cousin n'est pas digne de l'avoir. Je l'ai donc recueilli.

- Il est lié à lui. Pas à vous.

- Que croyez-vous ? Que ma chère tante Walburga chérie est satisfaite de savoir son esclave sous les ordres d'un traitre à son sang, à sa famille ? Je suis la seule personne digne de cet héritage familial et c'est pour cela que _JE_ suis la maîtresse de cet elfe. De toute façon je ne vois pas en quoi je dois me justifier, je suis la cliente et toi le serviteur. Alors maintenant, infâme demi-être, tu me conduis à mon coffre si tu ne veux pas que je te tue dans d'affreuses souffrances. Et tu le fais vite.

Le gobelin frissonna sous la menace et reprit la direction de la visite. Le wagon se mit en branle dans un lourd grincement avant de commencer à dévaler le rail à toute vitesse. La descente dura relativement longtemps et Dora se fit la remarque qu'elle n'était jamais allée aussi loin. Au détour d'un virage très serré, qui l'envoya violemment buter contre la barrière du wagonnet, elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant une chute d'eau s'abattre sur la voie. La cascade des voleurs ! Severus lui en avait parlé quand ils avaient mis leur plan au point. Faisant fi de son cœur qui battait la chamade, elle serra les dents tout en crachant un « traitre » venimeux.

Un instant après, l'eau emplissait son nez et sa bouche l'étouffant presque. Puis, dans une forte embardée, le wagon dérailla avant d'aller se fracasser un peu plus loin contre la paroi. Entretemps, les trois occupants avaient heureusement été éjectés. La jeune Auror n'avait dû son salut qu'à la vivacité de Kreattur qui lui avait lancé un sort de coussinage. Dora se remit péniblement sur pieds avant de se dresser de toute sa hauteur pour faire face au gobelin. Celui-ci avait anticipé la chute et s'était réceptionné en douceur.

- Comment oses-tu, sale chien, me traiter de cette manière ?

- Bellatrix Lestrange est en cavale, je doute qu'elle serait venue en pleine journée pour avoir accès à son coffre.

- Et qui suis-je à ton avis ?

Le regard sauvage, la bouche tordue dans une grimace furieuse, les cheveux dégoulinants d'eau sur sa cape trempée, baguette tendue vers le gobelin, Nymphadora n'avait jamais été aussi proche de ce que sa tante aurait pu faire. D'ailleurs le représentant de la banque perdit un peu de sa superbe. Elle avait passé la cascade des voleurs, celle qui effaçait tous les enchantements ou les effets de potions. Et il avait toujours en face de lui la Mangemort tant recherchée. Il déglutit difficilement. Il avait été prudent et avait suivi le protocole en cas de doute. Mais visiblement c'était la dernière chose qu'il ferait.

- Je suis désolé, Madame Lestrange. J'ai trouvé étonnant que vous veniez nous voir avec tous les avis de recherches à votre nom.

- Je me suis échappée d'Azkaban, je n'ai pas peur de braver le danger. Et ta magie gobeline encore moins. Alors tu vas faire ton travail, et me conduire à mon coffre, hideuse créature. Immédiatement !

Le gobelin sursauta quand des étincelles jaillirent de la baguette de la sorcière en colère. Il connaissait sa réputation. Elle était dangereuse. Cette affaire allait remonter jusqu'aux oreilles de ses supérieurs. Si jamais elle le laissait vivant, il serait très certainement dégradé et envoyé dans quelques mines africaines pour développer la fortune de son peuple. Il jeta un œil à l'elfe qui la sécha d'un claquement de doigt avant de se remettre dans son ombre comme pour se faire oublier. D'une incantation, il arrêta la cascade afin de repasser dessous sans se mouiller. Il raffermit sa prise sur le sac en cuir et commença à les guider dans les galeries.

- Après ce que tu viens de faire, tu devrais avancer à genoux dans la crasse et me porter sur ton dos. Alors accélère un peu, tu m'as fait perdre un temps précieux. Ou bien tu l'as fait exprès ... c'est la mort qui t'attend si jamais tu as tenté de me doubler !

Le gobelin accéléra la marche alors qu'un sort cuisant lui piquait les fesses. Nymphadora était bien plus assurée. Maintenant qu'elle avait réussi à le convaincre qu'elle était bien Bellatrix, elle était plus à l'aise. Comme prévu, elle usait de quelques sorts basiques et inoffensifs pour appuyer son rôle. Elle savait qu'avant de partir, elle devrait utiliser un sortilège bien plus violent afin qu'il n'y ait pas de doute possible. Elle s'y était longuement entrainée et se savait capable de le faire, mais cela ne changerait rien au fait qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas y passer.

C'était un sort inventé par Severus il y avait bien longtemps. Un sort l'illusion qui donnait l'impression à la victime qu'elle avait été fortement torturée sans pour autant que ça ne soit arrivé. Si tout s'était passé sans aucun accro, elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de le lancer, mais comme le doute s'était invité, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait asseoir sa personnalité afin que tout soit parfait et que le gobelin garde bien sa langue sur sa présence dans ces lieux.

Au détour d'un chemin, ils durent stopper vivement pour ne pas bruler sur place. Devant eux, un immense dragon aux écailles pâlies par sa longue incarcération sous terre, venait de souffler une vague de feu. Nymphadora avait déjà vu des dragons de près lorsqu'elle avait été rendre visite à Charlie en Roumanie, mais celui là dégageait une puissance magnétique et animale terrifiante. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était prisonnier dans une petite galerie étroite et qu'il paraissait plus grand ? L'Auror n'aurait pu répondre à cette question. Elle était de toute façon trop concentrer pour ne pas lâcher sa métamorphose sous la surprise et la peur qu'elle sentait s'infiltrer dans ses veines de plus en plus vivement.

Le gobelin posa le sac au sol pour en sortir quelques instruments étranges en métal. Il les remua vivement déclenchant un vacarme retentissant. Le dragon grogna mais se recula de façon à leur laisser la place. En passant devant lui, Dora put apercevoir sur son museau des nombreuses cicatrices. Visiblement, les gobelins s'étaient montrés particulièrement cruels avec lui en le battant férocement pour marquer ainsi un tel animal. Sûrement pour lui apprendre à craindre le son des Tintamars.

Arrivés devant la porte, le gobelin posa sa main sur l'épais panneau de bois, ce qui le fit disparaître laissant apparaître une porte finement ouvragée. Il attrapa alors la clé que Bellatrix lui avait donnée un peu plus tôt. Les rouages claquèrent, grincèrent puis le coffre finit par s'ouvrir. Nymphadora prit sur elle pour cacher sa surprise devant la richesse qui y était cachée. Elle était sa tante et ne devait pas être étonnée par l'abondance de luxe qui se dégageait. Des armures en argent, des peaux de créatures diverses, des potions, des galions et même une tête de mort coiffée d'une couronne. Mais ce qui l'effara, fut la quantité de coupes qui s'offrait à elle. Comment allait-elle trouver celle de Poufsouffle là dedans ?

Elle se retourna vers le gobelin, qui avait allumé les quelques torches présentes, et le congédia en l'envoyant attendre plus loin. Quand il voulut lui dire qu'il ne devait pas rester éloigné d'un coffre ouvert, il se prit un autre sort cuisant alors que dans un ricanement, Bellatrix lui faisait remarquer qu'elle n'allait pas cambrioler ses propres possessions. Décidant qu'il voulait rester en vie plus longtemps, il s'éloigna en bougonnant. Restée seule dans le coffre en compagnie de Kreattur, Dora regarda tout autour d'elle pour essayer de repérer la coupe que Severus lui avait montrée.

- Il fallait évidement qu'elle nous fasse une fixation sur les coupes et qu'elle en fasse un hobby en les collectionnant. Comme si ça n'avait pas été suffisamment difficile pour arriver jusque là. Kreattur, tu crois que si je lance un _Accio_ ça fonctionnera ?

- Pas à Gringotts, miss, la magie des gobelins annihile certains sorts sorciers.

- Et ça ne m'étonne même pas. Bon, ben tu regardes là et moi je m'occupe de là.

Les deux se séparèrent et se mirent à chercher rapidement ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher. Ils ne devaient pas prendre trop de temps sous peine d'attirer l'attention du gobelin. Aussi l'adrénaline augmenta vivement rendant la métamorphose de l'Auror assez instable. L'elfe le lui fit d'ailleurs remarquer à un moment où les cheveux de Bellatrix avaient viré au violet. Respirant profondément et tentant de penser à quelque chose de relaxant, elle se calma progressivement mais perdit du temps en recherche. Heureusement, Merlin avait décidé de lui donner un coup de pouce, car en envoyant une des longues mèches de sa tante en arrière, elle releva la tête et ses yeux se posèrent en hauteur sur une petite coupe munie de deux anses et gravées d'un blaireau.

- Là ! Mince, elle est là-haut. Comment on va l'attraper ? Kreattur, est-ce que tu peux la faire venir ?

- Non miss, Kreattur ne peut pas car la magie est très restreinte ici.

- Bon, alors plan B en mode système D, déclara-t-elle en jetant un regard au gobelin pour vérifier qu'il était toujours hors vue. Tu montes sur mes épaules et tu l'attrapes.

Aussitôt elle s'accroupit et l'elfe se retrouva debout sur ses épaules. Le tenant fermement par ses chevilles, Dora s'approcha au maximum de la pile où était posée la coupe. Quand il couina qu'il était un peu trop petit, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds. Ce qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû car elle perdit l'équilibre et bascula dans un boucan d'enfer quand elle entraina une armure avec elle. Voulant se relever rapidement, Nymphadora se prit les pieds dans le bas de sa robe et retomba lourdement. Elle sentit que Kreattur fourrait quelque chose dans sa poche et en conclut qu'il avait réussi à attraper la coupe avant qu'ils ne s'effondrent. Elle n'eut que le temps de lui souffler de jouer le jeu.

- Madame Lestrange ? Tout va bien ? Demanda le gobelin qui était revenu et qui plissait les yeux en la voyant couchée au sol.

- Sale elfe ! Tu l'as fait exprès de me faire tomber, hein ! Tu t'arracheras les oreilles avec les dents dès que nous seront rentrés. Puis tu t'écraseras les doigts, un par un avec un pique à glace, ordonna la fausse Bellatrix en se redressant.

- Oui Maîtresse, Kreattur se punira comme sa Maîtresse le veut. Kreattur est désolé, il n'avait pas vu que sa Maîtresse était aussi près de lui.

- Parce qu'en plus c'est de ma faute ! Toi, le gobelin, va t'occuper du dragon avant qu'il ne décide de venir prendre son repas !

Le regard fou qu'elle lui lança ne lui donna aucunement envie de rouspéter, visiblement, l'elfe allait dérouiller et il préférait ne pas faire partie des réjouissances. Une fois seuls, Dora murmura à Kreattur de crier comme s'il était torturé avant de crier un puissant _Doloris_. De loin, le gobelin n'y vit que du feu, mais s'il avait jeté un œil au coffre, il aurait remarquer que Bellatrix n'avait pas sorti sa baguette et que l'elfe ne semblait pas du tout souffrir. Mais voilà, il ne voyait rien de cela et espérait pouvoir s'en sortir sans dommage. Un instant plus tard, il vit Dora arriver vers lui, un sac à la main avant de le réduire pour le ranger dans sa poche. Sur ses pas, l'elfe, les oreilles basses et boitant bas affichait l'air d'un condamné. Le gobelin revint vers le coffre pour le refermer et reposer toutes les protections initiales. Puis Tintamars en main, il éloigna le dragon avant de dirigeait sa cliente vers un wagon stationné à proximité.

Le retour dans le hall fut bien moins rapide que la descente et bien plus tendu. Pas pour Dora, elle avait assis son autorité et savait qu'elle n'avait plus rien à craindre du gobelin. C'était celui-ci qui était bien plus anxieux. Car leur entrevue touchait à se fin et qu'il n'avait toujours pas payé pour l'outrage de la cascade des voleurs. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent au niveau du sol, alors qu'il se précipitait pour ouvrir la porte vers le grand hall, il fut stoppé par une voix glacée avant de s'effondrer au sol sous une puissante douleur.

Il était si anxieux de son devenir, il ne se rendit pas compte que la voix de Nymphadora avait tremblé. Il ne vit pas non plus qu'elle tournait le regard, les yeux mouillés de larmes alors qu'il endurait une douleur imaginaire. Puis l'Auror remit sa capuche pour cacher son visage et intima sèchement au gobelin de se relever pour la laisser partir. Elle lui glissa que si jamais la nouvelle de sa venue venait à se savoir, elle se ferait une joie de tester maintes et maintes tortures sur lui.

Le gobelin déverrouilla la porte et l'invita à sortir. Elle renifla avec mépris avant de faire claquer ses talons sur le marbre du hall. Puis elle arriva dans la rue, descendit les marches sous le regard neutre du garde en faction puis tourna dans la ruelle où elle était apparue plus tôt. Là, Kreattur lui attrapa la main et la fit transplaner dans le bureau du professeur Snape. Normalement ils auraient dû arriver à Pré-Au-Lard avant de remonter discrètement au château, mais l'elfe avait bien vu que la jeune fille était totalement perturbée par le sort qu'elle avait dû lancer. Alors il avait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour passer entre les mailles de la protection de Poudlard.

Nymphadora s'effondra dans le fauteuil du professeur, relâchant totalement sa métamorphose avant de s'effondrer en larmes. Il ne fallut qu'un instant pour que Severus n'arrive. Il était dans son laboratoire lorsqu'il avait entendu le bruit caractéristique d'un transplanage. Il s'inquiéta de l'état de la jeune femme. Il transforma une plume en couverture qu'il posa sur ses épaules et lui fit boire une potion calmante. Puis il approcha une chaise pour s'installer à ses côtés avant de lui attraper la main en guise de soutien.

- C'était stupide. Je n'aurais pas dû vous laisser me convaincre. Je suis désolé de vous avoir entrainé dans cette affaire, lui dit-il doucement plus soucieux des sanglots de son ancienne élève que du manque de réussite de leur mission.

- Miss Tonks a été formidable et aurait fait une miss Bellatrix plus que réelle, monsieur professeur.

- Je n'en doute pas. Elle a un grand talent.

- Quand je ne me casse pas la gueule toute seule comme une idiote, renifla-t-elle en essuyant ses yeux d'un revers de manche. Désolée professeur, je crois que c'est le contre coup de votre sort.

- Alors vous avez dû l'utiliser ... Vraiment, ne soyez pas désolée, tout est de ma faute, jamais je n'aurais dû vous faire endurer cela.

- Oui mais vous auriez peut-être pas récupéré ça, répondit malicieusement la jeune femme aux yeux bouffis de larmes en lui tendant la coupe.

- Par la baguette de Merlin ! Vous avez réussi à la récupérer !

- Ouais, c'était dur moralement, mais avec Kreattur, on fait une bonne équipe.

- Miss Tonks est gentille avec Kreattur et lui rappelle son Jeune Maitre Regulus. Alors Kreattur était content de l'aider.

- Miss Tonks, vous êtes vraiment formidable, sourit Severus, définitivement extatique de savoir qu'ils avaient la coupe.

- Je suis désolée, prof, mais je suis à moitié mariée, il va falloir vous trouver une autre copine.

- Stupide femelle, renifla Severus.

Mais il était plus amusé qu'autre chose. Il reconnaissait volontiers que Nymphadora était une jeune femme très fraiche qui arrivait à dédramatiser bien des situations. Et en même temps, elle venait de prouver qu'elle avait de la ressource et l'âme d'une grande Auror.

- En attendant, je vais vous faire venir un chocolat chaud pour vous remettre, avant que vous m'expliquiez comment ça c'est passé un peu plus en détails. En attendant, reposez-vous un peu et si vous avez besoin d'une douche, n'hésitez pas. Je sais que le loup passe la nuit chez Black, mais à la période de la pleine lune, je crois savoir que son flair est bien plus développé. Il pourrait sentir quelque chose demain.

- Kreattur peut aller chercher discrètement quelques vêtements propres de miss Tonks le temps que les siens soient lavés.

- Woaw, je veux faire ce genre de missions tous les jours si je peux être bichonnée comme ça !

- Remus sera ravi d'apprendre ça, répondit sarcastiquement Severus.

Dora rigola à son air de ne pas y toucher. Elle avait bien vu l'amusement dans son regard. Elle commençait à se sentir mieux. Certes elle avait lancé un sort à la limite de la magie noire, mais elle n'avait pas réellement torturé le gobelin. C'était l'idée même de le faire souffrir, même dans une illusion, qui l'avait rendu malade. Maintenant qu'elle était en sécurité, que sa mission était achevée victorieusement et qu'elle avait le soutien de Severus, elle se sentait mieux. Et puis le compliment du professeur l'avait réellement touché. Car il ne les distribuait pas à tour de bras et qu'il avait été clairement sincère. Et c'était suffisant pour effacer le reste.

o0o

_Dimanche 19 Mars 1995._

Poppy referma la porte en grommelant. C'était une infirmerie ici, pas une ménagerie ! Mais elle n'avait pas eu le cœur à virer tout ce petit monde. Ioann était venu, accompagné de son frère, de son nouveau cousin et de son meilleur ami pour une visite de contrôle. Ses côtes n'étaient plus douloureuses et s'étaient parfaitement ressoudées, tout comme son poignet. Il pouvait manger un peu plus facilement depuis qu'il prenait du plâtre intestinal, un médicament Moldu dont Kerrian leur avait parlé, et ce n'était qu'une histoire de jours pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Son poumon avait un peu de mal à finir de cicatriser, mais cela viendrait progressivement. L'infirmière lui avait juste indiqué d'éviter de faire du sport, de courir, de monter les escaliers trop vite, bref, de faire quoi que ce soit qui demande une accélération de respiration.

Sa rotule était encore fragile. Il devrait faire très attention dans les semaines à venir s'il ne voulait pas se blesser de nouveau et compromettre définitivement son genou. Si cela arrivait, alors il lui faudrait une intervention magique qui le laisserait très certainement boiteux toute sa vie. Mais Ioann l'avait bien compris et semblait doté d'une forte détermination pour que ça n'arrive pas. Poppy sourit en se rappelant ce qu'il lui avait murmuré à ce moment là. Plus tard, quand il serait plus âgé et qu'il n'y aurait plus de danger, il voulait voyager. Sa fugue l'an passé, lui avait montré un petit échantillon de ce qu'il y avait à voir et de qui il y avait à rencontrer dans le monde. Et pour cela, il lui fallait deux jambes valides. C'était une bonne chose qu'il se projette ainsi dans l'avenir et particulièrement un avenir où il ne restait pas accroché à Severus. Cela prouvait qu'il guérissait des souvenirs que Sergueï lui avait laissés.

Elle manqua de rire toute seule en repensant à son nouveau nez. S'il était toujours de taille correcte, il avait maintenant le même côté busqué que celui de son père. Et Draco le moquait souvent avec ça. Mais le pire était quand il voulait avoir un air dangereux et méprisant. La ressemblance avec Severus était encore plus frappante. Mais cela donnait la même impression qu'un chat mouillé tentant de se faire passer pour un lion. Pour l'heure, ce qui la dérangeait le plus, était qu'en même temps que sa propre visite, Ioann lui avait amené Titan pour vérifier qu'il allait bien.

En soit c'était une bonne chose, car le petit fennec avait lui aussi eu pas mal de soins en deux jours et qu'il n'avait pu retrouver sa mobilité complète que grâce à son expérience en Médicomagie, à l'excellence des potions de Severus et au savoir faire de Hagrid. En effet, lors d'un faux mouvement alors qu'il tentait de jouer, une de ses vertèbres blessées s'était déplacée, compressant sa moelle épinière. Au glapissement de douleur qu'il avait poussé, Milo, qui en avait la garde pendant que Ioann était à son dernier cours de la semaine, l'avait aussitôt pris en charge et le lui avait amené d'urgence. Il était maintenant tiré d'affaire et devrait garder une sorte de ceinture de contention, improvisée pour lui, pendant quelques jours supplémentaires avant d'être guéri.

Mais dans l'immédiat, cette bonne nouvelle s'était plutôt teintée d'agacement quand une chouette blanche et une chatte grise s'étaient glissées dans l'infirmerie pour passer du temps avec leur camarade blessé. Si les adolescents avaient trouvé cela bien et avaient tenté de la convaincre que Titan avait le droit d'être visité par ses copines, elle avait vu d'un œil mauvais toute cette faune dans son infirmerie. Merlin, c'était un lieu médical qui devait rester le plus sain possible. Comment cela pourrait l'être avec toute cette ménagerie. Mais elle n'avait pu se contraindre à mettre tout le monde dehors. Alors elle leur avait ouvert la petite salle annexe où Draco et Ioann avaient chacun passé un certain temps l'an passé. Quand enfants et animaux seraient repartis, elle pourrait la désinfecter correctement pour lui rendre sa fonction première. Maintenant, quatre jeunes et trois animaux s'étaient installés confortablement pour oublier tout ce qui n'était pas eux et elle préférait les laisser tranquille.

o0o

Plus loin dans le château, l'ambiance n'était pas aussi sereine et détendue que dans cette petite pièce. En effet, dans le bureau d'Albus, l'air était presque à couper au couteau. Severus, assis avec raideur sur un des sièges, ne savait pas réellement vers où diriger sa baguette pour se défendre. En face de lui, Remus, Sirius et Lucius le tenaient en joug, les narines dilatées, les yeux tirant des Avada et il était même certain que deux d'entre eux grognaient sourdement. Albus était debout derrière son bureau et ne savait pas trop s'il devait sauver son professeur de potions ou laisser les trois hommes en finir avec lui avant de tenter de le réparer.

Minerva, qui était arrivée en cours de route sans les savoir en réunion, avait également sorti sa baguette pour aider Severus en se demandant tout de même ce qui avait déclenché une telle guerre entre eux. Milovan sirotait son thé tout en regardant ce qu'il se passait avec autant amusement que Ioann lorsqu'il regardait ses dessins animés mettant en scène un Grosminet et un Titi.

- Messieurs, vous allez vous calmer immédiatement ! S'écria Minerva. Albus ! Faites donc quelque chose, bon sang de bois !

- Il a mis la vie de ma fiancée en danger, grogna Remus dont le loup était encore très présent de sa dernière pleine lune.

- Comment ça ? Severus ?

- Parce que ces deux idiots n'ont pas été foutus de vérifier qu'ils étaient seul pour parler des Horcruxes, miss Tonks a été mise au courant qu'on projetait de cambrioler le coffre de Lestrange, répondit Severus un peu impressionné de revoir les yeux lupins qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis une vingtaine d'années.

- Et alors, toi aussi tu n'avais pas vérifié la présence de quelqu'un quand ton fils a entendu notre conversation, intervint Sirius.

- Justement, cette erreur aurait dû vous mettre du plomb dans la tête ! S'énerva le professeur de potions. Du coup Nymphadora est venue me proposer son don de Métamorphomage pour nous aider.

- Et tu t'es empressé de l'accepter dans notre dos, siffla Lucius.

- J'ai refusé ! Mais elle est tenace. Et je ne l'ai pas envoyé là-bas sans un minimum de préparation. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez, que j'en suis tombé aussi bas ? Elle avait Kreattur à ses côtés pour la transplaner en sécurité en cas d'urgence.

- Et si maintenant vous baissiez vos baguettes, proposa Milo. Qu'on puisse parler comme des personnes civilisées ? Non parce que je vous rappelle que tout s'est bien passé, que la demoiselle se porte bien, très bien même si je me fie au suçon que vous avez dans le cou, Remus. Et en prime on a la coupe. Alors on redevient des personnes matures.

- Tu n'as pas eu l'air plus offusqué que ça, Gabrilov, fit remarquer Lucius d'un air méprisant.

- J'étais au courant. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez, bordel, que Severus aurait fait son coup tout seul dans son coin ? Il n'a pas pris la décision à la légère, il est venu m'en parler, on y a réfléchi mûrement avant de se pencher sur un plan de secours.

- Pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé ? Demanda Sirius, en rangeant sa baguette le premier. Surtout que vous avez dû récupérer la clé qui était cachée chez _Moi_.

- Kreattur l'a récupérée juste avant d'aller à Gringotts. Et comment croyez-vous que vous auriez réagi ? C'est votre cousine, nièce ou future femme. Je savais déjà que cette situation aurait été stérile. Mais je savais aussi que c'était le seul moyen pour récupérer ce maudit Horcruxe sans faire de vague. Elle s'en est tiré à la perfection, se défendit Severus. Et si je regrette de lui avoir fait endurer cette mission, je m'en félicite aussi. Le gobelin a été plus que suspicieux. Je crois que seule la peur de se prendre un mauvais sort l'a empêché de vérifier sa baguette. Elle a été testée, verbalement et par la cascade des voleurs. Son don est une bénédiction et c'était la seule solution pour arriver à nos fins. Alors oui, je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir prévenu de ce qu'on prévoyait de faire, mais non, je ne suis pas désolé de ce qu'il s'est passé. Et vous, vous devriez être fiers. Lucius, ta nièce est une actrice née, il fallait bien connaître Bella pour savoir que ce n'était pas elle. Sirius, Nymphadora est aussi butée et déterminée que toi. Une vraie Black tout ce qu'il y a de plus rebelle. Remus, elle est peut-être gaffeuse et maladroite, mais c'est une bonne Auror avec de bons réflexes et une volonté de fer. Une femme digne pour supporter et aider un loup. Maintenant elle avait pris sa décision avant que je ne l'accepte moi-même et elle se serait débrouillée pour le faire même sans mon accord. Alors j'ai préféré superviser cela et éviter les dégâts.

Un silence tendu s'étira à la fin de sa tirade. Suivant l'exemple de Sirius, Lucius rangea sa baguette tout en gardant un air énervé. Il aurait préféré être au courant avant. Il savait qu'il aurait mal réagi et certainement interdit cette entreprise, mais il aurait dû le savoir. Minerva rangea également son arme avant d'inciter chacun à s'asseoir posément. Mais Remus n'en démordait pas. Sa fiancée avait été mise en contact avec un Horcruxe. Sa compagne avait été au devant de graves problèmes avec les gobelins pour vol d'artefact. Le loup, qui s'agitait en lui, n'arrivait pas à calmer sa fureur.

- Remus, je reconnais que c'était assez cavalier de la part de Severus de mettre en danger votre jeune amie, intervint Albus qui s'était également repris. Mais des précautions avaient été prises et le résultat est là. Nous venons de gagner une nouvelle victoire sur Voldemort. Vous pouvez être fier d'avoir une telle compagne. Et lorsque nous aurons défait Tom une bonne fois pour toute, vous pourrez lui dire jusqu'à quel point son acte était important et héroïque.

- Il a raison, soupira Sirius. Et Severus aussi, nous n'avions aucune idée réellement plausible et réalisable. Je n'apprécie pas que Dora ait dû participer à cette mission et dans ces conditions, mais je comprends.

Remus ferma un instant les yeux en déglutissant. Il respira profondément afin de reprendre le contrôle de son loup. Pourquoi donc Severus avait décidé de tout leur dévoiler deux jours après la pleine lune ? Son méfait étant déjà accompli, pourquoi ne pas avoir attendu un peu plus pour avouer ?

- Je pense que les autres seront d'accord avec moi pour dire que c'est à toi de détruire l'Horcruxe, indiqua celui-ci comme s'il avait entendu ses paroles. Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de garder cette source de magie noire trop longtemps dans une école pleine d'enfants. C'est déjà bien suffisant que le diadème soit resté caché tant d'année dans la salle sur demande.

Le loup rouvrit les yeux et Severus soupira de soulagement quand il remarqua que ses pupilles avaient perdu leur aspect animal. C'était une bonne chose. Doucement, comme luttant toujours avec son instinct, Remus baissa sa baguette et la rangea. Puis, sur la suggestion de Minerva, il prit lui aussi un siège. L'ambiance se détendit progressivement alors que le directeur faisait apparaître un service à thé. Quand chacun fut disposé, Severus raconta les détails de d'expédition que Tonks lui avait relatés. Puis, les six hommes, suivis d'une Minerva ravie d'en savoir plus, se dirigèrent vers les entrailles du château, afin de détruire le nouveau morceau d'âme ... le sixième, le dernier qu'ils connaissaient. Quand ils remontèrent pour faire un bilan de toute cette affaire, chacun se demandait si Voldemort avait finalement fait un septième Horcruxe ou pas. Après tout, il n'était pas au courant de l'existence de celui de Harry et il était partiellement de retour depuis quelques mois. Qui pouvait dire à quoi s'attendre maintenant ?

o0o

_Lundi 20 Mars 1995._

La nouvelle était tombée comme un couperet avec l'arrivée du courrier. Le brouhaha entre les élèves avait été vif. Du côté des professeurs, l'agitation était elle aussi de mise, bien que certains auraient trouvé le silence un peu énervé de Severus bien plus angoissant que les visages outrées de tous les autres réunis. Hermione semblait vouloir traverser la photo du journal pour aller étrangler la personne qui posait. Ron ne disait rien mais vu comment il massacrait son petit déjeuner, il était évident qu'il n'en pensait pas moins. Harry était perturbé et une seule question tournait dans sa tête : pourquoi ? Il releva le regard pour chercher Ioann des yeux. Celui-ci était silencieux et calme au milieu de tout ce bruit. Mais ses épaules raidies et son air bien trop neutre lui indiquèrent grandement ce qu'il en pensait.

Et pour cause. L'article n'était pas grand, il n'était pas étalé en première page, comme s'il avait voulu être dissimulé. Et pourtant c'était celui qui avait attiré tout de suite l'attention des élèves. _Punie mais libre, la sentence de Dolores Ombrage est tombée_. Severus avait été furieux. Fudge avait réussi à faire une nouvelle fois n'importe quoi. Il avait décrété qu'elle était démise de ses fonctions de sous-secrétaire d'Etat et reclassée comme assistante bibliothécaire du Ministère. Et qu'avec une telle punition, son temps en cellule était largement suffisant. Il se justifiait en affirmant qu'il n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre d'elle, qu'elle avait toujours fait son travail avec sérieux et que ce n'était pas un petit écart de conduite qui devrait lui attirer la mort. Petit écart très certainement dû à la pression que Dumbledore avait exercée sur elle pour éloigner le Ministère de ses magouilles de directeur.

Stupide. C'était elle qui avait manigancé pour évincer les professeurs et Albus principalement. C'était elle qui avait délibérément fait acte de violence sur des élèves mineurs. Petit écart ? De la torture à base de Magie noire ? Et puis quoi encore ! Severus aurait volontiers enfermé Fudge dans un cachot en lui demandant d'écrire avec cette maudite plume de sang. Histoire de lui montrer ce que cela faisait. En attendant, le Ministre avait usé de sa position pour réunir le Magenmagot en petit comité et il s'était débrouillé pour avoir plus d'une bonne partie des membres qui le suivraient sans poser de problèmes. La sentence était tombée, non à l'unanimité mais à majorité écrasante. Ombrage pouvait faire une croix sur sa carrière prestigieuse comme second de Cornelius, mais elle avait échappé à Azkaban.

Ioann ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Les évènements se répétaient un peu trop à son goût. On lui avait promis, il y a bien longtemps que son oncle ne lui ferait plus de mal, mais il était revenu et l'avait battu, puis il était sorti de prison pour revenir le tourmenter. Les Mangemorts l'avaient attaqué. On lui avait promis que la sécurité avait été renforcée et qu'il ne lui arriverait plus rien. Et quinze jours plus tôt il avait été de nouveau torturé. On lui avait promis qu'après avoir dénoncé Ombrage, elle finirait en prison et la revoilà en liberté un mois plus tard. Il commençait à avoir un goût amer dans la bouche. Il avait dépassé ses craintes pour venir témoigner contre elle. Il avait dû rassembler tout son courage pour lui faire face et raconter ce qu'elle avait fait. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Rien. Elle serait libre de recommencer comme bon lui semblait. Aussi il préféra se concentrer sur ses cours de la matinée. Sortilèges et Métamorphose. Au moins là, il avait une chance de ne pas être déçu par les adultes.

o0o

Loin de se douter de ce qu'il se passait, Milo était debout dans son salon. Dans son appartement à Londres. Il était parti de bonne heure car il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Aussi n'avait-il pas encore eu le temps de lire le journal. C'était en fait la première fois qu'il y posait les pieds depuis qu'il avait été blessé en Août dernier. Cela lui fit étonnamment bizarre de revenir là après tant de temps. Il eut un petit sourire en voyant qu'il n'y avait pas un grain de poussière nulle part. Aucun doute possible, Lucius avait demandé à Dobby de garder les lieux propres en son absence. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre pour en ouvrir les volets. Il pleuvait dehors. Mais il fut satisfait de voir qu'il n'y avait plus d'objectif dans l'immeuble d'en face, qu'il n'y avait personne en planque en bas dans la rue. Tout était redevenu calme. Huit mois d'absence avaient eu raison de ses détracteurs. Il doutait que la plainte pour harcèlement y soit pour beaucoup étant donné que les résultats avaient été décevants quand elle avait pris effet.

Il s'éloigna de la fenêtre et fit le tour de son salon. Son chez lui. C'était la marque de sa nouvelle vie. Avant, il avait son logement en Russie et la présence d'Ivanna, puis de Ioann. Et il avait perdu tout cela à la mort de sa meilleure amie. Il avait quitté Kazan en laissant derrière lui quelques connaissances et un appartement riche en douleur pour arriver ici. Là il s'était trouvé une famille, un logement qui fut le témoin de son amour, des rires de Ioann et Draco. Témoin de vie. Il se rappelait encore de son filleul, pas encore remis de son calvaire avec Sergueï, qui avait pris plaisir à l'aider à déballer ses cartons. Il pouffa au souvenir de le voir basculer, tête la première dans sa malle pour en attraper le dernier objet restant.

Avec émotion, sa mémoire se dirigea vers son premier anniversaire passé ici. Il avait eu la surprise de trouver son salon rempli. Il n'en était pas revenu de voir les Malfoy et Minerva en plus de Severus, Ioann et Poppy. La présence de Henrique l'avait également ému. Il s'était senti chez lui. Pas dans les murs mais avec eux. Puis son Brésilien était venu emménager avec les hauts et les bas que la cohabitation avait apportés. Il y avait eu les garçons qu'ils avaient gardés pendant les vacances. Puis les paparazzis, le manque d'intimité et la douloureuse rupture qu'ils avaient subie quelques mois plus tôt. Tant de joie et de rires, tant d'émotions et de larmes. Tant de vie. Et cet appartement avait été le témoin de tout ça.

Mais il était temps de tourner une nouvelle page et c'était difficile pour le Russe. Il savait qu'il n'abandonnait que des murs et non tout ce qu'il avait gagné pour en arriver là. Mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que c'était bien plus dur pour lui d'abandonner le berceau de sa nouvelle vie. Pourtant au fond de lui, une nouvelle joie pointait. Il ne quittait pas ce lieu pour fuir son passé cette fois, mais parce que ce logement était trop petit pour accueillir son fils en juin prochain. Il n'y avait qu'une chambre et si pendant les vacances c'était facile de jongler avec le canapé pour recevoir Ioann et Draco, là il fallait véritablement qu'il trouve un autre endroit avec une chambre de plus.

Milo savait que Henrique leur avait acheté une maison, quelques mois plus tôt, mais après tout ce qui s'était passé, il n'était pas sûr qu'elle soit toujours d'actualité. Et puis, même s'ils flirtaient et sortaient régulièrement, aucun des deux n'avait parlé concrètement du futur, comme s'ils préféraient apprécier les moments passés ensemble plutôt que d'aller trop vite et de manquer de gâcher leur fréquentation. Dans l'immédiat, il n'était pas là pour chercher un autre logement. Il attendrait, avant, de voir comment les choses évoluaient avec son Brésilien. Mais il fallait qu'il commence à emballer ses affaires, faire ses malles et ses cartons. Il avait le temps, d'ici fin juin et la fin de l'école, mais l'euphorie de l'acceptation de Kerrian le rendait si électrique, qu'il avait besoin de s'occuper. Et là, il avait une excellente façon de le faire.


	89. Home

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen, Connors, Moïra, Kerrian et Captain Sandy.

Béta : BettyMars

Zarakinel, j'espère également que tu as passé de bonnes fêtes et que l'année 2012 sera excellente. Je te remercie également de ta grande fidélité et j'espère que la suite (et par conséquent la fin) de mon histoire te plaira.

Nana : ne t'inquiète pas, tout est prévu d'ici la fin de cette longue saga :) .

Bonjour et bonne année à tous. Je vous souhaite qu'elle soit pleine de joie, d'amour et de réussite dans tout ce que vous entreprendrez.

Nymphadora a fait sensation et tant mieux, c'est qu'elle le mérite car sous son lot de maladresses, une femme d'exception se cache :). Ioann se remet doucement, Titan a eu plein de misères également, et Severus a failli passer de vie à trépas en affrontant trois féroces sorciers. Mais tout est bien qui fini bien … ou presque, car bien sûr Fudge vient de montrer la profondeur de sa bêtise en faisant libérer Ombrage… Aujourd'hui, le chapitre est relativement doux et calme. Profitez-en. Il reste moins de dix chapitres à cette histoire aussi les évènements vont s'accélérer et s'enchainer ne laissant que peu de temps pour souffler.

Sur-ce bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain.

* * *

Phrases défi : « Il faut toujours avoir une serviette dans son sac » et : Les jumeaux font un nouveau tour et lancent un sort sur les miroirs des salles de bain.

* * *

**Chapitre 88 : Home.**

_Samedi 25 Mars 1995._

Il jappa une nouvelle fois. On venait de lui retirer sa ceinture et il en était très satisfait. Il allait enfin pouvoir bouger comme il le voulait, courir, se lécher, jouer dehors ... mais pour l'instant il aurait bien voulu marcher tout seul et ne pas être trimballé dans un sac. Il bougea un peu pour s'asseoir un peu mieux sur le fond tout en gardant la tête à l'extérieur. Il leva le museau vers son maître, les oreilles basses, les yeux malheureux et poussa un long gémissement.

- Titan ... , soupira Ioann s'attirant un nouveau jappement. Non, tu ne sortiras que lorsqu'on sera arrivé dans le dortoir. Et ne me fais pas cette tête, ça marche plus.

Le Serpentard, glissa une main dans le sac pour le flatter un peu. Même si Poppy avait déclaré qu'il était guéri et qu'il ne risquait plus rien, Ioann n'était pas rassuré. Après tout, il pouvait très bien souffrir encore. Bon, en y regardant bien, il ne couinait plus quand on le caressait et semblait réellement remis. Mais il avait eu tellement peur de le perdre qu'il le veillait attentivement. Il arriva dans la Salle Commune et sourit en voyant son frère tenter de se défaire de Pansy qui avait pris place sur ses genoux. Cette fille était tout simplement incompréhensible. Elle se faisait jeter comme une bouse d'Abraxan à Noël, elle minaudait à la St Valentin et là, fin Mars, elle passait directement à l'attaque. Draco lui avait dit, la veille, qu'il ne se promenait plus seul dans les couloirs de peur de se faire coincer par elle.

Ioann traversa la salle pour se diriger vers son dortoir. Il sourit en voyant que ses camarades n'étaient pas seuls. Les Donovan, frère et sœur, étaient là, l'un assis avec Connors sur le lit d'Eli et l'autre sur le lit d'Owen avec Cassie, la copine de Ginny. Celle-ci était assise sur le lit de Julian, dans les bras de celui-ci. Eli et Owen étaient en train de grignoter sur le lit de Connors. En tournant son regard vers son propre lit, le jeune Snape roula des yeux en voyant Luna, plongée dans le Chicaneur. Il s'avança après avoir refermé la porte et déposa son sac au sol. Aussitôt, Titan en sortit et partit dire bonjour à tout le monde en jappant et remuant son long plumeau.

Les filles le câlinèrent à l'excès rendant presque les garçons jaloux de l'attention apportée au fennec. D'ailleurs Julian râla avant d'être coupé par un baiser de sa copine. Il faudrait qu'il s'en souvienne pour la prochaine fois qu'il voulait son attention. Ioann roula des yeux mais ne put rien dire de plus car Luna venait lui déposer un baiser sur la joue en lui disant qu'elle était contente que Titan et lui soient enfin guéris. Il lui répondit qu'il lui restait encore des séquelles sur son genou mais elle n'écoutait déjà plus et s'était mise à disserter sur il ne savait quelle créature magique. C'était la première fois que leurs amis des autres Maisons venaient dans leur quartier mais il était certain qu'Albus en serait satisfait. Et avec un plaisir évident, il appuya sa canne contre son chevet avant de pousser Elidjah pour s'installer entre Owen et lui et ainsi avoir un meilleur accès au sachet de friandises.

o0o

A Londres, dans le quartier de Soho, assis dans un coin d'un bar, Milo profitait de son après midi. Avec un petit sourire, il regardait avec attention Henrique qui lui racontait combien la reprise après deux mois de congé sabbatique avait été difficile. C'était la première fois qu'ils sortaient à l'extérieur depuis qu'ils se fréquentaient à nouveau. Jusqu'à présent, ils se revoyaient à Poudlard ou chez Severus, qui leur laissait sa maison Impasse du Tisseur à la seule condition qu'ils ne fassent pas de choses obscènes en ces lieux. Le Russe l'avait remercié avant de lui dire qu'ils n'en étaient pas encore à ce stade là. Ce qui avait beaucoup étonné le professeur qui l'avait connu plus rapide à finir dans un lit.

Mais là, pour la première fois, ils étaient sortis en ville, officiellement entre amis, mais vu que le pied de Henrique s'amusait avec le sien sous la table depuis qu'ils s'étaient arrêter boire un café, officieusement, c'était bien un rencard. Milo attrapa sa tasse pour avaler une nouvelle gorgée. C'était lui qui avait décidé de se laisser du temps, de prendre son temps. Sauf que voilà, là tout de suite, il n'avait qu'une envie, envoyer la table au loin, attraper son Brésilien par le col de la chemise, le plaquer contre le poteau là derrière et de lui rouler le patin du siècle. Bordel, il avait l'impression d'être un ado bousculé par ses hormones. Il se focalisa sur la musique de la radio pour ne pas tendre la main et attraper celle de l'homme en face de lui.

- Milo ?

- Hum ?

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu ne m'écoutes pas ?

- Peut-être parce que c'est le cas ... désolé, ce n'est pas que ce n'est pas intéressant, mais j'avoue avoir l'esprit un peu ailleurs.

- Je croyais que Ioann allait mieux.

- C'est le cas. Et pour une fois depuis deux semaines, ce n'est pas à lui que je pense.

- Oh, alors c'est à ton amant ?

- Oui, enfin il ne l'est pas totalement.

- Hum ... se renfrogna Henrique. Je ne suis pas certain d'apprécier de passer du temps avec toi quand tu penses à un autre.

- Je pense à toi.

- Tu ... oh ... Et tu penses à moi comment ?

- Honnêtement ? Plaqué contre un mur par mes bons soins ...

- Si jamais tu te le demandes, je suis plus que partant pour cette idée.

- Je n'en doute pas. Mais je ne préfère pas.

- J'aurais tenté ma chance. Bon sinon, je te proposais d'aller ailleurs. Avant que le barman ne nous ordonne de prendre une nouvelle tournée.

- Je suis pour. On va où ?

- Chez moi, lui répondit le Brésilien bien moins assuré qu'il ne voulait le montrer. Enfin à la maison que j'avais achetée pour nous.

- Tu veux ... vraiment me la montrer ?

- En fait, j'aimerais surtout que tu y emménages lorsque tu en auras fini à Poudlard.

- Sauf que ce n'est pas si simple. Comme je te l'ai dit, Kerrian a accepté d'être mon fils et d'après Lucius, d'ici la fin juin, voire même plus tôt, ce sera officiel.

- Présente-le moi. Ecoute Milo, je veux qu'on reforme un couple tous les deux et vu que tu vas avoir un fils, je vais forcément devoir le côtoyer. Le meilleur point de départ, c'est la présentation, tu ne crois pas.

- Je sais, je lui en parlerais rapidement. Enfin je lui ai déjà parlé de toi, mais avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé autour de lui, je lui laisse un peu de temps. Il ne le montre pas et rend l'image de tout gérer, mais je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. C'est pour cela que je ne veux pas qu'on aille trop vite, si jamais ça se passe mal entre vous, je ne veux pas avoir à choisir ni que ça le perturbe plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. Ça me ferait trop mal de devoir me séparer une nouvelle fois de toi et je ne peux pas l'abandonner. Pas après lui avoir promis d'être là pour lui.

- Je comprends, c'est pour cela que j'aimerais le rencontrer.

- Tu sais, même si tout ce passe bien entre vous, il va tout de même rester le problème des chambres. Il va lui en falloir une.

- Quand j'ai choisi la maison, j'avais prévu une chambre pour nous et une pour chacun de nos neveux. Mais je pense qu'il y en aura une pour Kerrian et l'autre pour les garçons. Après tout, ils ont l'habitude de dormir ensemble, cela ne devrait pas les gêner plus que ça.

Milo le regarda tendrement. Il avait tout prévu visiblement. Cet homme était un amour. Il espérait grandement que Kerrian et Henrique s'accepteraient car il voulait vraiment cet homme là à ses côtés. Décidant qu'il était temps de bouger, il pressa sa moitié de l'emmener chez lui. Ils payèrent leurs consommations avant de sortir et de se trouver un coin isolé pour transplaner à proximité du logement. C'était dans un quartier sorcier au sud de Londres mais plus côté campagne que dans la banlieue.

A la suite de Henrique, Milo remonta la petite rue en regardant tout autour de lui. Le lieu était relativement calme. On aurait dit un petit village. Les maisons qui s'alignaient étaient jolies et entourées de jardins qui s'éveillaient à la demande du printemps. Des cris se firent entendre avant que les deux hommes ne fassent un bond pour éviter trois enfants à vélo qui venaient débarquer comme de fous de l'allée d'une maison. Le Russe se retourna pour les voir tourner un peu plus loin dans une autre rue. Un sourire doux s'afficha sur son visage alors qu'il reprenait sa route.

- Oui, les gosses du quartier sont très en vie, mais ça ne fera qu'un peu plus de bruit comparé à ce que la famille peut faire, s'amusa le Brésilien avant de lui donner un morceau de papier. Tiens, c'est l'adresse. La maison est juste à droite, au bout du chemin et comme je te l'avais dit, elle est sous _Fidelitas_.

- Qui est le gardien ?

- Pour l'instant, c'est mon patron. Mais si tu acceptes de nous laisser une autre chance, je verrais pour que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre.

Milo acquiesça machinalement alors qu'il jetait un œil à l'adresse. Un instant après, il distingua une maison se dessiner derrière une haie d'arbres. Suivant toujours son compagnon, il prit le temps de l'étudier au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait. Elle n'était pas aussi grande que celles qu'ils avaient longées avant d'arriver mais l'était pourtant plus que celle de Severus. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'elle était entièrement faite de pierres de taille.

- Putain, mais elle t'a coûté combien cette baraque ?

- Moins cher que tu ne crois. Elle n'était pas dans cet état là. Elle était presque en ruine. J'ai dû faire pas mal de réparations et d'arrangements depuis l'été dernier et je remercie ma baguette de son aide.

Henrique haussa nonchalamment les épaules mais Milo put voir dans le fond de ses yeux, une certaine fierté mêlée d'une légère angoisse.

- Ben je ne sais pas comment elle était au début, mais là, je la trouve très chouette.

- Allez viens, je vais te faire visiter.

Le soulagement était bien présent dans sa voix. Ils remontèrent l'allée pour arriver devant la porte. Milo jeta un œil au terrain. Il imaginait déjà mettre une grande table sous l'immense chêne qui s'élevait un peu plus loin. Il voyait également toute la famille installée pour un repas alors que Moïra et les garçons joueraient à l'écart. Il n'était pas jardinier, et pour cause, il avait toujours vécu en appartement, mais il se sentait prêt à s'essayer au plantage de fleurs, plantes et pourquoi pas de légumes.

Il entra ensuite dans la maison et regarda les boiseries de l'escalier. C'était un escalier fait par un professionnel du métier. Il était certain qu'aucun clou ne tenait la structure et qu'elle était faite toute en bois, dans les règles de l'art. Sorti de ses pensées, il fit le tour du propriétaire. C'était un peu dépouillé mais Henrique lui indiqua qu'il n'avait pas osé trop aménager et qu'il gardait toujours l'espoir qu'un Russe apporte ses meubles pour finir la décoration.

En fait, le bas était composé d'un vaste salon qui servait aussi de salle à manger et d'une cuisine. Il y avait également un cellier, un bureau et un petit garage. L'étage était constitué de trois chambres et d'une salle de bain. Il y avait aussi un grenier qui pouvait largement stocker le superflu de leurs affaires. Bien aménagé, il pouvait même agrandir l'espace d'une chambre et d'un grand débarras. Milo était réellement sous le charme. Et il sentait l'émotion le gagner. Son homme avait acheté cette maison pour eux, en prévision de garder Draco et Ioann pour les vacances. Et il l'avait choisie en fonction de leurs goûts à tous les deux.

- Bien, maintenant qu'on a fini la visite, puis-je t'offrir un nouveau café ?

- Avec plaisir, répondit Milo, la voix un peu rauque.

Ils redescendirent pour gagner la partie cuisine tout en discutant des travaux que Henrique avait faits depuis l'été passé et ceux qu'il prévoyait encore. Il lui indiqua qu'il ne comptait pas se servir du garage pour une voiture qu'ils n'utiliseraient pas. A l'origine, il voulait le transformer en salle de jeux pour ado et adulte avec un coin stockage pour d'hypothétiques vélos. Il lui dit aussi qu'il y avait un petit hangar à l'arrière et que vu l'âge de Kerrian, ils pourraient toujours l'aménager en studio indépendant d'ici la fin de sa scolarité afin de lui laisser son indépendance sans qu'il s'éloigne de trop. Puis Milo le regarda laver les tasses tout en l'écoutant lui dire qu'il y avait plein d'endroits magnifiques à voir dans les alentours et qu'il aimait beaucoup se balader dans cette nature environnante. Cette fois, le Russe ne résista pas Il se leva pour s'approcher de lui, le fit pivoter avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Il la voulait cette maison. Avec les fleurs, les salades, les balades et les rires. Il voulait tout ce que Henrique lui décrivait. Il voulait Henrique.

Et celui-ci semblait tout à fait de son avis. Il lui agrippa la taille pour les rapprocher l'un de l'autre alors que leurs dents s'entrechoquaient parfois tant ils étaient empressés. Rapidement, le Brésilien inversa les rôles et plaqua son homme contre le mur en lui retirant vivement son pull. Milo était perdu dans un monde qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis plusieurs mois. Certes, il avait couché avec un inconnu au trente et un décembre, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Là, il se sentait si vivant, si bouillant. Il frissonna quand une main fraiche se glissa malicieusement sur son ventre, sous sa chemise. C'était si bon ... c'était si ... Il se figea brusquement en attrapant cette main.

Henrique cessa toute activité pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il était allé trop vite. Putain, il avait été si content de le voir réagir ainsi qu'il en avait oublié qu'il voulait prendre son temps. Mais il lui avait tellement manqué qu'il n'avait pas pu se retenir.

- Désolé. Je ne voulais pas te presser, murmura-t-il en se dégageant doucement.

- Je le voulais, je le veux réellement mais ...

- Mais ?

- Mes blessures sont guéries mais les cicatrices sont immondes.

- Tu as été grièvement blessé. Je ne remercierais jamais assez Merlin et tous les dieux existants de t'avoir sauvé la vie. Je m'en moque de tes cicatrices. Elles prouvent combien je suis passé près de te perdre. Je suis certain de les aimer autant que toi.

- Je ne les aime pas. C'est horriblement inesthétique. C'est dégoutant. C'est ... je ne les aime pas.

Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais Henrique put y déceler toute l'amertume de son compagnon. Il avait guéri, repris sa vie, même s'il gardait des séquelles importantes sur ses poumons, mais il n'acceptait pas ce rappel visible de son état. Doucement, comme s'il s'occupait d'un animal sauvage, il déboutonna la chemise de Milo, qui détourna le regard, comme honteux de ce qu'il était. Le Brésilien y vit alors tout ce que cette blessure avait fait sur lui. Ce n'était pas que physique. Milo avait toujours été fier de son corps et là ce n'était plus le cas. Il était bien plus blessé qu'il ne l'avait cru ... et ces blessures, là ne se guérissaient pas à coup de potions ou de baumes. Progressivement, il fit sauter les boutonnières tout en découvrant le torse mutilé. Sous ses doigts, il pouvait sentir le cœur du Russe s'affoler et battre de façon désordonnée. Le sien n'était guère mieux. Il se serra même en voyant les marques gravées dans la chair.

Quand le vêtement fut complètement ouvert, Henrique retint un instant son souffle. Il savait la gravité de ce qu'il avait enduré, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce soit si impressionnant. Du bout des doigts, il toucha le début d'une cicatrice et la suivit jusqu'au cœur de la blessure. Il sentit Milo se crisper et releva aussitôt le regard vers lui tout en suspendant son geste. Lui avait-il fait mal ? Il avait les yeux fortement fermés mais aucun signe de douleur n'était visible. C'était la gêne et la sensibilité de sa peau qui était en cause. Il se pencha lentement avant de poser ses lèvres au centre de la cicatrice pour en suivre légèrement la boursoufflure, dans une caresse aérienne.

- Moi je les trouve belles. Elles te donnent un côté mauvais garçon qui est très excitant. Et puis elles montrent combien mon homme est un héros. Combien il n'a pas hésité à mettre sa vie en danger pour en sauver d'autres. La seule chose que je vois en les regardant et que je regrette, c'est de ne pas avoir été à tes côtés quand tu en as eu besoin.

Milo tourna la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Comme y cherchant une trace de mensonge ou de moquerie. Mais il ne trouva rien de tout cela. Juste de l'amour, de l'admiration et du regret. Il se pencha un peu en avant pour l'embrasser avec une douceur allant à l'opposé de la passion qui les avait animés un peu plus tôt. Ils restèrent ainsi, sans faire plus de mouvement. Juste eux et leur amour.

- Je ne te dégoute pas ? Chuchota Milo.

- Non. Jamais. Je t'aime trop pour ça.

- Je veux la maison, je veux ce que tu me proposes, je te veux toi.

- Alors je te propose de mettre nos prochains rendez-vous à contribution pour déménager l'appartement et préparer la maison pour votre venue fin juin, à Kerrian et à toi.

- Ça me va comme programme, si on laisse quelques rencontres libres pour que je puisse te le présenter et que vous puissiez vous connaître un peu.

- Ça aussi ça me convient très bien, sourit Henrique en l'embrassant de nouveau. Maintenant je te propose qu'on se rhabille correctement, que tu m'invites au resto et qu'on se le fasse enfin ce ciné. Il me semble avoir vu que _Stargate et la porte des étoiles_ est toujours à l'affiche. Sinon on avisera.

Milo sourit. Ils avaient émis le souhait d'aller voir ce film quelques semaines plus tôt mais il avait toujours refusé en sachant que sa volonté de rester inaccessible serait bien plus faible dans l'espace presque intime d'une salle sans lumière. Aujourd'hui tout était différent. Leur relation avait pris un nouveau tournant. Elle ne serait pas ce qu'elle avait été avant. Mais il avait l'impression que toute différente qu'elle soit, elle serait plus profonde encore. Alors oui, finir la journée avec Henrique dans l'ombre d'une salle de projection le tentait plus que tout.

o0o

_Mardi 28 Mars 1995_.

Severus soupira de dépit. Pourquoi quand les choses semblaient s'arranger, les tuiles revenaient si vite ? Oh bien sûr, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait découvert que Voldemort avait créé un nouvel Horcruxe ou qu'un Mangemort avait de nouveau torturé Ioann. Mais rentrer chez lui pour trouver Wattoo flottant sur le dos lui avait foutu un coup au moral. Il allait devoir annoncer la nouvelle à son fils. Même si le poisson n'était pas d'une compagnie aussi agréable que Titan, le garçon l'appréciait bien cet animal. Il était encore heureux qu'il ait réussi à dépasser les précédents évènements car cela l'aurait enfoncé un peu plus dans la déprime.

Etonnamment, le professeur ne se sentait pas aussi soulagé de sa perte qu'il l'aurait cru. Il l'avait souvent décrié, ce poisson rouge, pour sa vie pathétique mais au final, lui aussi s'y était attaché. Quand Ioann avait commencé sa scolarité et qu'il n'était plus à ses côtés le soir, Severus avait trouvé la présence de l'aquarium relaxant. Maintenant, quand il le regardait, il ressentait de la peine et un sentiment déprimant qui lui donna envie de traverser le couloir pour trouver la compagnie de Milo. Mais avant cela, il transforma une cuillère en épuisette pour sortir l'animal de l'eau. S'il ne le faisait pas, il ne faudrait pas vingt quatre heures pour qu'il soit désagrégé. Puis il le mit dans un bocal sur lequel il lança un sort de conservation. Il ne savait pas ce que Ioann voudrait en faire et préférait lui laisser le choix de dire au revoir à son tout premier animal.

Une fois cette sombre corvée faite, il alla finalement chercher ses notes de ses recherches sur la potion utilisée par Voldemort et s'installa sur son canapé. Il n'était pas certain que ce soit une bonne chose de s'y atteler mais au moins ça l'occuperait. Il aurait déjà bien à faire pour annoncer la nouvelle à son fils le lendemain matin. Il s'en voulait de lui gâcher sa journée, mais il préférait ne pas laisser trainer ça. En attendant, il fit réchauffer le thé que les elfes lui avaient fait apparaître et s'en servit une tasse avant d'étaler ses parchemins tout autour de lui pour ne garder dans ses mains qu'un des livres de potions que Sirius lui avait donné quelques mois plus tôt.

La veille, tard dans la nuit, il avait annoté un passage qui l'avait interpelé. Mais il était bien trop fatigué pour pouvoir l'analyser correctement et il comptait bien y remédier ce soir là. Il ouvrit le livre et retrouva rapidement la page. Il la relut rapidement une première fois, puis une seconde avant de fixer son regard perplexe dans les flammes. Le venin de serpent avait des particularités diverses peu reconnues. C'était également un ingrédient suffisamment rare pour ne pas avoir été longuement étudié. C'était pour cela que Severus n'avait rien trouvé de spécial dans les livres traditionnels. D'après ce qu'il venait de lire, la traite du reptile était bien spécifique. Particulièrement parce qu'il fallait que l'animal donne son accord. Une fois qu'il avait accepté, il était comme lié au sorcier et cela déclenchait quelque chose qui donnait au venin ses propriétés étonnantes.

Rien n'était réellement détaillé car les seuls cas répertoriés dataient de très longtemps. Les premières références venaient de Salazar Serpentard et les suivantes, au nombre de deux, provenaient d'au moins un de ses descendants. Ce qui, d'après Severus, expliquait la partie sur l'accord de l'animal. Grâce au Fourchelang, il était facile de se faire comprendre d'un serpent. Voldemort ayant hérité de cette particularité, il lui était facile de se fournir en venin une fois qu'il avait trouvé le serpent. La chose importante suivante était ce que les effets du lien avec le sorcier faisaient sur le venin. Il lui donnait un peu les mêmes particularités que le sang de licorne mais à plus petite dose. Il prolongeait la vie du sorcier mais dans une moindre mesure. Voilà pourquoi Voldemort faisait cette potion : pour se maintenir en vie. Il devait par contre avoir besoin de bien plus de rations que lorsqu'il se nourrissait des licornes de la Forêt Interdite.

Mais vu le reste des ingrédients utilisés, il pouvait facilement élaborer que la potion ne se prenait pas sur une longue période car elle créait une accoutumance et que ces effets devaient durer de moins en moins longtemps au fur et à mesure des prises. Et s'il mettait en relation ceci avec les informations très légères que Kreattur leur avait fournies, il était évident que Voldemort avait un plan solide pour la suite car c'était une solution trop provisoire pour qu'il reste ainsi sans rien faire. Il avait donc certainement prévu de retrouver sa forme d'une autre façon et cela mettait un peu de temps.

La cheminée se teinta de vert et il rangea rapidement ses documents. Il ne savait pas qui arrivait et il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il laisse filtrer quoi que ce soit. Il fut soulagé de voir Minerva arriver. Elle semblait soucieuse et lasse. Elle s'assit sans attendre son accord et soupira d'aise.

- Et bien, ricana Severus, que me vaut votre visite si peu raffinée ?

- Rappelez-vous de la date à laquelle nous sommes ?

- Bien sûr, contrairement à certains, je ne suis pas sénile. Et de nous deux, j'en suis le plus loin.

- Galopin insolent, grogna-t-elle. Alors cette date ?

- Nous sommes le mardi vingt huit mars, pourquoi ?

- Quel jour serons-nous dans quatre jours ?

- Le samedi pr ... Merlin tout puissant.

- Ah, vous voyez ... .

- Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, j'avais complètement oublié ... a-t-on encore une chance de pouvoir se faire porter pâle ce jour là ?

- Aucune.

- Malheur.

Avec un soupir exagéré, Severus fit venir à lui une bouteille d'hydromel dont il servit deux larges rasades pour Minerva et lui. Il était évident qu'ils en auraient bien besoin.

- Severus, y a-t-il une chance pour que nos loustics ne se mêlent pas à ça ?

- Aucune.

- Il me tarde d'être à la retraite, je n'en peux plus de ces gosses !

- Voyons le bon côté des choses, dans un an et demi la paire jumelle quittera Poudlard. On pourra retrouver un peu de calme.

- Parce que vous y croyez réellement ? Allons Severus, je vous ai déjà connu plus réfléchi.

- Pas le soir, grommela-t-il en soupirant de nouveau.

- Mauvaise journée ?

- Journée correcte, soirée bien moins agréable. Et je ne parle pas de votre présence qui, au contraire, est appréciée. Je vais devoir dire à Ioann que son poisson rouge est mort. Certes, je préfère que ce soit Wattoo que Titan, mais j'aurais préféré que ça n'arrive pas en cette période difficile pour lui.

- Sale soirée effectivement.

Le silence revint entre eux alors qu'ils savouraient un moment de tranquillité autour d'un bon verre. Un peu de calme en ces temps troubles était toujours bon à prendre. Surtout que d'après les nouvelles, si Rita avait été incarcérée à Azkaban, il restait encore beaucoup de zones d'ombre dans son dossier. Pourtant un coffre fort Moldu avait été découvert, transformé en un des nombreux bibelots de l'appartement de la journaliste. Le hic était qu'il était bardé de sortilèges divers et n'avait pas encore pu être ouvert. L'affaire trainait donc en longueur et cela avait le don de hérisser les nerfs de Severus.

- Sinon, comment se passent les leçons de Kerrian ?

- Très bien. C'est un garçon très doué. Il apprend vite surtout qu'il est très motivé, indiqua Severus. Il maitrise assez bien le _Stupéfix_ alors qu'il n'a eu qu'une demi-douzaine de cours particuliers. Encore deux semaines et il aura une précision de tir à rendre jaloux bon nombre d'adultes.

- Je suis contente que Lucius l'ait repéré et sorti de son foyer. Il mérite vraiment ce tournant dans sa vie.

- C'est indéniable. J'avoue que j'aurais pu tomber plus mal pour un nouveau neveu.

- Finalement vous vous y êtes fait à ce gosse là aussi, taquina Minerva.

- Son arrivée a été très rapide et mal goupillée pour que je l'accepte facilement. Mais je ne suis pas aussi sectaire que beaucoup d'élèves le croient. J'ai appris à le connaître et à l'apprécier. Et même si ça n'avait pas été le cas, il a sauvé Ioann et rien que ce fait aurait éclipsé le reste.

- Et oui Tonton Sev, nos petits sont tous un peu des héros.

Severus roula des yeux à sa boutade mais n'en sourit pas moins. Ils restèrent un moment dans un silence appréciable puis Minerva s'enquit de ses activités à son arrivée. Sachant combien les remarques de sa collègue pouvaient être judicieuses, il lui expliqua ses réflexions et ses découvertes sur la potion utilisée par Voldemort. Elle en fut presque choquée de savoir qu'en plus d'avoir déchiré son âme, il s'était lié à un serpent pour survivre. C'était un concept assez déstabilisant et peu compréhensible de son avis. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'une idée s'insinua dans l'esprit de Severus. Elle était tirée par les cheveux, très certainement pas réalisable, mais le fait que cela touchait Jedusor lui soufflait que c'était peut-être une chose importante. C'était une question qui méritait que l'on se penche dessus et il comptait bien y réfléchir sérieusement avant d'en faire part aux autres. Une discussion avec Kreattur allait aussi être indispensable. Après tout, le Lord Noir avait déjà réussi à créer un Horcruxe avec un être vivant. Sans le savoir, mais il l'avait fait. Alors quelle était la possibilité que ce serpent, déjà lié à lui par la traite de son venin, puisse en être un également ?

o0o

_Samedi 1__er__ Avril 1995_.

Lorsque Lee se réveilla ce matin là, il ne fut guère surpris de voir les lits des jumeaux Weasley vides et les draps impeccablement mis, comme si personne n'avait dormi dedans. Il n'avait pas encore le cerveau très frais mais il était certain que c'était le cas. Après tout, à part les premières années et les élèves des autres délégations, tout le monde devait déjà s'attendre à ce que ce jour soit bien particulier. Le noir ne savait pas trop s'il devait avoir peur de ce que la nouvelle majorité de ses amis allait leur apporter ou pas. Il avait beau être à leurs côtés la majeure partie du temps, il devait avouer qu'ils s'étaient bien souvent isolés au cours des derniers jours.

Le garçon se dirigea vers les toilettes en se disant qu'il devrait vider sa vessie et prendre une douche pour s'éclaircir les idées très rapidement. Il était peut-être leur pote, il n'était pas prêt à se faire avoir par inadvertance. Il lui fallut un certain temps sous l'eau tiède pour être un minimum en forme. Pourtant, alors qu'il essuyait le miroir avec une serviette pour en enlever la buée, il ne put retenir un cri de lui échapper. Il grogna en touchant son visage avant de rouler les yeux. Pour vérifier, il baissa le regard sur son ventre plat avant de lancer un regard narquois au miroir. Son reflet bedonnant le fit tout de même grimacer un peu.

Cette fois pas de doute, il savait ce que ses abrutis de copains avaient fait. Il accrocha une serviette autour de ses hanches pour repartir s'habiller pour la journée tout en se promettant de ne plus tenter de se regarder dans un miroir. Trop déprimant. Il prit son temps pour se préparer et se décida à aller déjeuner lorsque son estomac gargouilla. Sur le chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle, il ne put louper les diverses conversations qui tournaient toutes autour du problème du jour. Lee s'installa à sa table tout en écoutant les récriminations de chacun. Il grignota en s'amusant d'entendre pester les autres maisons. Visiblement, Fred et George avaient vu grand. Pourtant, lorsque son regard tomba sur la table des Serpentards, il ne put qu'avaler de travers sa bouchée.

Devant lui, Draco et Ioann semblaient comploter. Et ça, cela voulait dire qu'une chose, enfin deux choses. Soit les jumeaux s'étaient de nouveau alliés leurs compères à écailles et ça ne sentait pas bon pour le reste de l'école. Soit les deux mini vipères n'étaient pas dans le coup et dans ce cas là, ils en préparaient une de leurs côtés et ça, il n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était pire ou complètement pire ... peut-être aurait-il dû rester dans son lit finalement.

o0o

Minerva soupira. Severus et elle s'étaient levés très tôt pour déserter l'école pendant une petite demi-heure afin de se restaurer aux Trois Balais. C'était devenu une de leurs habitudes depuis quelques années. Surtout depuis qu'ils avaient compris que le premier avril rimait avec anniversaire de la paire jumelle de chez Weasley. Ils avaient appris à leurs dépends, la première année de scolarité de ces deux gosses là, qu'il était plus que nécessaire de ne rien avaler provenant du château. Ces deux là étaient capables de se mettre les elfes dans la poche pour _empoisonner_ la nourriture ou les boissons.

Mais ce matin là, alors qu'elle s'était présentée dans sa salle de bain, elle n'avait pu que se dire qu'elle avait une sale tête. Quand elle en avait parlé à son collègue lors de leur petit déjeuner, elle avait compris que la journée ne serait pas de tout repos. Et visiblement, vu l'agitation dans la Grande Salle, ce n'était pas une idée si idiote que cela. Elle plissa les yeux en voyant Albus, l'œil encore plus pétillant qu'à l'habitude, se lever et demander le silence pour prendre la parole.

- Bonjour à tout le monde et bon samedi. Avril est là. Le printemps s'approche tous les jours un peu plus et la nature va s'éveiller, jeune et belle pour ravir tous nos sens.

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez alors que Minerva levait les yeux au ciel. Que le directeur pouvait être agaçant quand il commençait comme ça ...

- Comme vous avez dû vous en rendre compte ce matin, nous avons quelques miroirs facétieux. Au moins autant que vos chers camarades, n'est-ce pas messieurs Weasley ? Effectivement, pour les plus jeunes et nos camarades des autres écoles, je tiens à préciser que le premier avril est la date anniversaire de ces deux compères et qu'ils nous ont bien appris à nous méfier de ce jour là. L'an dernier nous avions eu droit à une charmante ménagerie grandeur humaine. Cette année, nous avons la chance de nous voir bien plus âgé dans les miroirs. Enfin j'avoue que ça n'a pas fonctionné sur moi car je vois toujours un vieillard barbu et ridé dans le mien.

- Peut-être parce que vous avez déjà atteint le stade limite de la dernière fraicheur autorisée, ironisa Severus s'attirant quelques gloussements.

- Je pense même l'avoir dépasser, mon cher collègue, s'amusa Albus, quoi qu'il en soit, je tenais à féliciter nos sorciers pour leur génie. Messieurs Weasley si vous voulez bien vous lever et vous approcher afin que nous puissions vous rendre dignement hommage.

Milo croqua dans son toast en s'interrogeant. Fred et George étaient en train de se lever en se pavanant et pourtant, le journaliste était persuadé qu'il y avait un truc étrange dans tout ça. Il n'était là que depuis quelques mois mais le comportement du directeur lui paraissait bien plus siphonné qu'à l'habitude. Un mouvement vers le plafond magique attira son attention. Il avait déjà remarqué que la chouette blanche de Harry avait pris place en hauteur sur le portant d'une torche pour lisser ses plumes. Déjà, cela l'avait intrigué et il en avait jeté un mot à Poppy. Mais là, il la regarda étendre ses ailes et se mettre à planer vers le centre de la pièce en direction des Jumeaux.

A côté de lui, l'infirmière laissa un sourire en coin remonter ses lèvres. Elle regarda le volatile que les élèves avaient pour la plupart remarqué. Elle laissa son regard glisser vers Draco et Ioann qui étaient visiblement très amusés par la situation. Ces deux filous n'avaient pas que mis au point un petit cadeau surprise pour les jumeaux, ils avaient également mis Albus dans la confidence pour avoir un allié indétectable. Parce que comme tous ceux qui regardaient avec impatience ce qui allait arriver, elle avait bien vu le petit paquet que Hedwige tenait entre ses serres. Mais au fond elle était contente. La mort de Wattoo n'avait pas trop affecté Ioann. Certes, ce n'était qu'un poisson rouge mais il avait longtemps été un ami pour lui. Enfin, visiblement c'était Severus qui prenait le plus mal cette perte. Il avait perdu sa compagnie de fin de soirée. Poppy ne savait pas si elle devait en rire ou être désolée.

Mais elle ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps car déjà la chouette était arrivée au dessus des deux Gryffondors et dans un hululement qui aurait pu passer pour moqueur, elle lâcha son chargement. Une sorte de poudre scintillante tomba comme une pluie de paillettes sur Fred et George qui poussèrent un petit cri de surprise avant d'éternuer. Un instant plus tard, une partie des élèves éclatait de rire, l'autre manquait de s'étouffer avec leur déjeuner. A la table des Serpentards, Ioann et Draco se frappèrent dans les mains de satisfaction.

- Et bien messieurs, s'amusa le directeur, je crois bien que vous vous êtes fait avoir.

- Et dans les grandes largeurs, soupira Fred en se retournant pour lancer un regard presque menaçant aux frères de cœur.

- Je gage que vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui vous arrive, n'est-ce pas ?

- Et bien, grimaça George, j'ai bien une petite idée ...

Cette phrase attira un nouveau gloussement, surtout quand il se mit à se palper le corps en accentuant sa grimace. Fred, qui s'était retourné vers lui à sa phrase le regarda les yeux écarquillés avant de baisser le regard vers son propre corps. Il leva les mains doucement pour les poser sur son buste avant d'éclater de rire.

- Bande de p'tites vipères ! S'amusa George dont les mains parcouraient toujours son corps.

- Hey Georgie, arrête de te toucher J'te laisse le dortoir rien que pour toi et toi si tu veux, mais fais pas ça en public, ricana Lee.

- Avoue que t'aimerais en profiter, répondit Fred en papillonnant des yeux.

Lee mina l'envie de vomir alors que les autres se remettaient à rire. Il fallait bien avouer que voir les jumeaux affubler de corps féminins très haut en forme était très amusant. Blaise se pencha vers Draco pour lui demander comment ils avaient fait ça mais le blond ne lui répondit qu'avec un sourire. Il n'allait certainement pas donner les dessous de leur affaire. Mais il était bien content que Ioann, Kerrian, Neville et lui aient réussi à piéger les deux grands manitous. Bon, ils avaient aussi soudoyé Hedwige en lui promettant nombreuses de ses friandises préférées et Albus en lui offrant ... . de nombreuses friandises au citron.

- Bon, les gosses, on va rester des filles pendant combien de temps ? Demanda Fred.

- Et bien, c'est votre cadeau d'anniversaire, et ... bon je m'excuse auprès de vos copines, mais ça durera jusqu'à demain, répondit Draco avec un sourire en coin.

- Demain matin, à la même heure, continua Ioann. Maintenant que vous êtes majeurs, faut nous prouver que vous êtes de grandes filles.

- Mais estimez vous heureux, ça aurait pu être pire.

- Oui parce qu'on avait un peu oublié une certaine interaction qui aurait rendu la transformation un peu plus définitive en fait.

- Et vous êtes sûr que ça va fonctionner cette fois ? Demanda George, un tantinet inquiet glissant sa main dans la poche de son pantalon comme pour tenter de sauver ses parties disparues.

- Bien sûr, affirma le blond avec un sourire goguenard.

- Et puis c'est Nev qui a fait la potion, s'exclama le plus jeune en éclatant de rire à la réaction des jumeaux.

Ils avaient reculé d'un coup, les yeux écarquillés, pour regarder leur camarade de Gryffondor qui rougissait fortement. Si Neville avait fait de gros progrès en potions, ses explosions passées étaient toujours présentes dans les mémoires. Après les avoir laissé mariner un certain temps, les deux Serpentards les rassurèrent en disant que c'était eux qui avaient fait la potion mais que leur ami avait, par contre, sauvé leur virilité en dégotant une plante rendant les effets plus temporaires. Le reste de la journée se passa principalement dans l'allégresse grâce aux deux farces faites par ce groupe de farceurs. Neville fut très sollicité pour avoir participé à ceci et se promit de toujours rester dans l'ombre les prochaines fois où il devrait filer un coup de main à ses amis.

o0o

_Dimanche 2 Avril 1995._

Le dimanche matin, à l'heure du petit déjeuner, les effets de la poudre magique disparurent au grand plaisir des jumeaux. Si la blague avait été prise à la rigolade et à la dérision, ils n'en étaient pas moins satisfaits de retrouver tous leurs attributs. Récupérer une forte poitrine était peut-être amusant au début mais perdre leur deuxième baguette avait été plus traumatisant qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. Surtout lors de leurs virées aux toilettes. D'ailleurs les Gryffondors lançaient toujours quelques vacheries aux rouquins par rapport à toute cette histoire et il était évident que ça ne s'arrêterait pas avant quelques temps.

Mais voilà, quand Albus demanda le silence ce jour là, chacun se rendit compte qu'il était bien moins amusé que la veille. Visiblement, ce qu'il allait leur annoncer n'était pas aussi agréable.

- Chers élèves, chers invités, chers professeurs, j'ai à vous transmettre une nouvelle qui ne m'enchante guère. Vous savez tous qu'après son incarcération, Dolorès Ombrage a été mutée à la bibliothèque du Ministère. Elle a été chargée d'une mission particulière par Cornélius Fudge. Celle de répertorier les ouvrages présents dans les différents établissements scolaires afin de mettre à jour les dossiers ministériels. Je dois donc vous annoncer le retour de Madame Ombrage dès demain dont la présence se tiendra principalement dans notre Bibliothèque.

Un remous secoua la salle et les professeurs. Ioann frissonna en regardant le directeur comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussé. Elle allait revenir ... elle serait là dès le lendemain ... Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort qu'il lui fit presque mal. Il l'avait affronté presque les yeux dans les yeux quand elle avait été arrêtée mais il ne voulait plus jamais la revoir. Il se promit de ne plus approcher de la bibliothèque tant qu'elle serait là.

- S'il vous plait, un peu de silence, reprit le directeur. Je conçois très bien, qu'après ce qu'elle a fait à certains d'en vous, sa présence n'est pas la bienvenue. Aussi, pendant la période que durera son inventaire, j'autorise les élèves qui ne voudraient pas être auprès d'elle, à donner à leur directeur de Maison une liste des ouvrages dont ils pourraient avoir besoin. Vos professeurs la transmettront à madame Pince qui mettra ses registres à jour avant de vous faire passer votre demande. Je veux, en contre partie, que me soit reportée toute attitude incorrecte de la part de Madame Ombrage envers l'un de vous. Sur cette nouvelle, je vous laisse à votre dimanche. Amusez-vous bien mais n'oubliez pas vos devoirs.

Le directeur se rassit alors que les conversations reprenaient de plus belle. Mais brusquement, l'aventure féminine des jumeaux Weasley avait été reléguée au fond des esprits au profit de cette mauvaise nouvelle. Lorsque Draco sortit de la Grande Salle avec ses camarades, il était renfrogné. Il avait bien vu que son frère avait très mal pris cette annonce. Il faudrait qu'il le surveille de près. Il se retourna pour demander à Vincent et Gregory de se débrouiller pour être dans son sillage dès qu'ils en auraient l'occasion quand il vit Harry passer. Celui-ci était énervé et visiblement Hermione et Ron n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état d'esprit. Il faudrait qu'il aille lui parler. Mais il perdit le fil de ses pensées quand une bombe à eau lui explosa sur la tête.

- Bordel ! Jura-t-il en se secouant les cheveux pour faire tomber le plus d'eau possible.

- Le week-end Twin n'est pas fini, ricana une voix des plus irritantes.

- Peeves, putain, mais dégage et fous-moi la paix !

- Petit Prince est énervé, il est rouge comme une cerise. Petit Prince pique une grosse crise, son langage devient châtié.

- Ahahah très drôle, grommela Draco. Mais là c'est pas le moment, alors va arroser Miss Teigne et va-t-en.

- Elle se cache depuis hier. Elle évite les jours de fêtes rouquines. Et toi, t'es constipé ?

- Ecoute Peeves, en principe, j'avoue que tes blagues sont amusantes mais là, on vient d'apprendre qu'Ombrage revient dès demain pour une durée indéterminée.

- Le crapaud à fleurs revient ? S'écria l'esprit sautillant toujours.

- Ouais, et après ce qu'elle a fait à Ioann, ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle. Alors lâche-moi.

Peeves le regarda bizarrement, comme l'étudiant, avant de sourire de toutes ses dents, de jeter une nouvelle bombe à eau sur Théodore puis de partir dans un rire et une pirouette. Grégory sortit de ses affaires une grande serviette de table et commença à essuyer les cheveux de son camarade tout en lui disant qu'il fallait toujours avoir une serviette dans son sac. Draco roula des yeux en disant que lui-aussi il aurait aimé de telles attentions avant que Blaise sorte un mouchoir usagé de sa poche pour le lui proposer. Un regard noir, un éclat de rire et le groupe se dirigea vers leur dortoir pour que les deux mouillés se changent. Pendant ce temps, Peeves n'était pas allé bien loin, et n'était pas parti arroser d'autres personnes. Non, pour une fois depuis bien longtemps, l'esprit complotait, mais ne riait plus.


	90. Poudlard

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen, Connors, Moïra, Kerrian et Captain Sandy.

Béta : BettyMars

Bonjour à tous. Un boujour plein de microbes alors évitez de vous coller à l'écran si vous ne voulez pas ma crève xD.

Votre opinion est unanime pour Fudge, c'est un sombre abruti sans cervelle. Libérer Ombrage était déjà une belle bêtise, mais en prime lui permettre de revenir à Poudlard… ça dépasse l'entendement. Ioann et Titan vont mieux et Wattoo tire sa révérence. Et les jumeaux ont voulu célébrer leur anniversaire à leur façon et ce sont fait avoir comme des débutants. Fallait bien que ça leur arrive un jour ^^

Aujourd'hui … et bien aujourd'hui vous aurez bien évidement Ombrage, mais aussi Rita et vous aller découvrir des choses sur Peeves … J'espère que tout ça va vous plaire !

**Petite note** : J'arrive enfin à bout de mon OS que j'espérais vous offrir à noël. Finalement il a pris bien plus d'ampleur que prévu et sera divisé en 2 parties (et croyez moi, ce sera du dense à l'intérieur.). Je compte le finir totalement d'ici demain. La première partie est déjà passée chez ma bêta une première fois et donc va bientôt être prêt à être posté. Pas dimanche, trop tôt et j'aurais peut-être besoin de faire des modifs d'ici que je le finisse. Mais dans 10 jours, vous aurez droit à cette première partie, et elle sera très … préparez vous à une surprise et de taille ! La partie 2 sera postée début février car je ne pourrais de toute façon pas le poster avant le chapitre 91 car il y a des référence à ce chapitre donc on va éviter de vous gâcher le suspense lol. Donc vous voilà prévenus :)

Mais j'arrête là mon blabla et je vous dis à mercredi prochain.

* * *

Phrases défi : « Fantaghiro ». « Luna chante Au soleil ». « Sandy la petite sorcière ».

* * *

**Chapitre 89 : Poudlard.**

_Lundi 3 Avril 1995._

Comme pour coller avec le moral d'un bon nombre de personnes en ce lundi matin, le temps était maussade. Ioann tentait de sauver les apparences en se forçant à rigoler avec ses amis mais il n'était pas sûr d'arriver à tromper son monde. Entre la mort de son poisson rouge et le retour d'Ombrage, il se sentait assez déprimé. Pourtant, la perte de Wattoo l'avait moins affecté qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Après tout, il l'avait depuis huit ans et il s'y était largement attaché dès le début. Mais c'était vrai qu'il s'en occupait moins depuis le début de sa scolarité puis avec l'arrivée remuante de Titan, le pauvre animal aquatique était passé à un niveau plus que secondaire. D'ailleurs oncle Milo avait bien dit, une fois en taquinant son père, que c'était maintenant le poisson du professeur.

Pour l'heure, Owen était en train de chambrer Julian. C'était une première car en principe c'était l'inverse. Mais voilà, l'excité du groupe avait largement rêvé dans la nuit et le nom de Ginny avait été soupiré plusieurs fois. Le pauvre avait eu beau se défendre que ce n'était pas vrai, la couleur rouge de ses joues depuis qu'il était sorti de son lit prouvait bien le contraire. Connors tentait bien de l'aider mais il n'était pas très convainquant. Son sourire moqueur ne faisait qu'agacer Julian. Si le jeune Snape n'avait pas été sur le qui vive de voir Ombrage arriver d'un moment à l'autre, il aurait aussi participé à cette joyeuse réjouissance. Mais il n'avait pas trop le cœur à ça donc il se contentait de donner le change.

Surtout qu'en fait, il les trouvait mignons, Ginny et lui. Si au début il avait cru que la Gryffondor était avec son copain pour se sortir Harry de la tête, maintenant il était certain que ce n'était plus le cas. Son tempérament volcanique n'avait pas bougé d'un iota mais son regard quand elle regardait Julian était troublant. Il était de la même trempe que celui de Narcissa sur Lucius, ou celui que son père avait à une époque lorsqu'il regardait les photos de sa mère. Maintenant ce regard était un peu différent. Ioann savait que son père aimait toujours beaucoup sa mère, mais elle était morte depuis si longtemps maintenant qu'il était normal que son amour pour elle change progressivement.

Il en était un peu triste mais il comprenait. Si Milo et Severus ne lui parlaient pas de temps en temps d'elle et s'il n'avait pas les photos, Ioann avouait qu'il ne se rappellerait plus de grand-chose de sa maman. Il se sentait coupable de ça. Il en avait parlé des fois avec son psy, mais James lui avait dit que c'était normal. Il ne l'avait pas connue assez longtemps pour avoir de vrais souvenirs auxquels se rattacher mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne l'aimait plus. Ioann supposait que pour son père c'était un peu pareil.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand Julian changea de place pour venir ronchonner à côté de lui. Décidé à se reprendre, Ioann ouvrit la bouche pour le taquiner mais la referma bien vite. Dans le marmonnement de son ami, il avait cru distinguer quelque chose comme « j'y peux rien si je suis amoureux d'elle ». Alors il se contenta de lui sourire en lui donnant un coup d'épaule. L'amour était trop important pour qu'il s'en moque. Julian lui rendit son sourire avant de chercher sa copine des yeux. Merlin, était-il possible d'être réellement et si fortement amoureux à quatorze ans ?

Pourtant les bonnes choses ayant une fin, Ioann sentit sa bonne humeur tomber au fond de ses chaussettes quand Dolorès Ombrage fit son entrée dans la Grande Salle, fière et hautaine, toute emballée dans sa robe violette à fleurs bleues. Le silence se fit tout aussi brutalement. Tous les élèves s'étaient figés pour la regarder passer. Elle arriva devant la table des professeurs, salua rapidement les enseignants avant de s'entretenir un instant avec le directeur. Celui-ci la regardait avec un visage si sévère que les adolescents prièrent tous pour ne jamais être la cible d'un de ses agacements. Puis l'employée du Ministère se retourna vers la salle.

- Hum hum. Chers élèves, je sais que j'ai un peu perdu la notion de sévérité lors de mon passage ici. Je tenais à m'excuser auprès de ceux que j'aurais blessés d'une quelconque façon que ce soit. J'espère que notre nouvelle collaboration sera plus fructueuse.

Puis elle salua Albus d'un signe de la tête avant de repartir toujours aussi imbue d'elle-même. La plupart des élèves savait qu'elle avait utilisé la Magie Noire pour blesser physiquement certains d'entre eux mais aucun ne savait exactement ce qu'il s'était passé ni qui c'était. Sauf une petite poignée composée de quatre Gryffondors, deux Serpentards et un Serdaigle. Après l'annonce d'Albus la veille, Ioann avait parlé à Neville et Kerrian de ce qu'elle lui avait fait et les deux garçons l'avaient engueulé de ne leur avoir rien dit. Mais ils étaient maintenant au courant et prêts à l'aider en cas de besoin. Le Gryffondor avait également attendu que ses camarades de dortoir soient endormis pour en parler à Harry. Son ami lui avait avoué que lui aussi avait subi Ombrage et avait pris la peur de sa vie en voyant Neville lui faire les gros yeux. C'était très traumatisant de voir le gentil Neville imiter le professeur Snape ...

o0o

De la table des Serdaigles, Kerrian regarda Ombrage d'un œil sombre. Qu'elle s'approche de son petit cousin une nouvelle fois et il allait lui montrer que son côté rebelle n'était pas totalement parti. Il avait une famille maintenant, une vraie, qui l'avait choisi et qu'il aimait, alors il n'allait pas laisser une horrible bonne femme faire du mal à un membre de sa famille. Sa famille ... _Sa_ famille ... avec son père, ses oncles, ses tantes, sa mamie et ses cousins. Alors oui, Kerrian était prêt à risquer beaucoup pour que tout reste aussi bien que ça.

- Elle ne devrait pas être si hautaine.

Kerry se retourna vers Luna dont il n'avait pas remarqué la présence à ses côtés.

- Tu sais, j'ai l'impression qu'on pourrait l'envoyer en taule pendant des années qu'elle serait toujours aussi arrogante.

- Oui mais la rumeur gronde.

- La rumeur ? Laquelle ?

- Celle des pierres.

- Evidement, suis-je bête. Tu as cours de quoi ce matin, Petite Lune ?

- Histoire de la magie.

- De quoi finir ta nuit tranquille.

- Bon Wise, quand t'auras fini de draguer, tu pourras me répondre, râla Anthony.

- Ecoute Tony, je ne drague pas, je parle avec une demoiselle, alors tu finis ta saucisse et quand tu auras la bouche vide on pourra parler sans que tu nous postillonnes dessus.

- Je vais y aller, sourit Luna avant de lui coller un bisou sur la joue. A plus tard Kerrian Wise.

- Comment tu arrives à supporter son babillage ? Soupira Terry alors qu'elle était partie.

- Elle est sympa.

- Elle est timbrée !

- Et alors, tu fais ta Fantaghiro en parlant à tes patates et tes carottes et tu viens me dire qu'elle est folle ?

- C'est arrivé qu'une fois ! Et je parlais à Michael mais je n'avais pas vu qu'il n'était plus là ! Et c'est quoi Fantaghiro ?

- Une princesse dans une série de films qui ... bref culture Moldue. Et si tu n'aimes pas Luna c'est ton choix, mais ne la décrie pas devant moi car moi je l'apprécie.

- C'est pas que je l'aime pas, mais ... oui bon je la ferme ...

- Oui je crois que tu fais bien Terry, rigola Anthony. Et tu sais Kerrian que tu es lourd avec ta culture Moldue que personne ne comprend.

- Ben des fois c'est pas plus mal, renifla le futur ex-orphelin. Bon allez, cours de Runes, motivez-vous les gars.

Les deux autres ronchonnèrent mais se levèrent tout de même pour aller en cours. Kerrian était ravi de ce petit intermède car cela l'avait détendu. Même si au fond de lui, il se demandait ce que Luna avait dit en parlant des pierres qui grondent. Car c'était bien ça, la rumeur des pierres non ? Il laissa cela de côté quand en sortant de la Grande Salle, il passa à côté de Ioann. Il lui ébouriffa un peu les cheveux en guise de soutien et sourit à le voir se recoiffer aussitôt en pestant. Son cousin pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, ses cheveux ne resteraient de toute façon pas en place longtemps. Ils préféraient largement la liberté de faire des épis au dessus de la tête du jeune Snape.

o0o

_Samedi 8 Avril 1995_.

La semaine s'était passée relativement calmement malgré la présence d'Ombrage. Elle s'était tenue presque tranquille. Elle avait bien tenté de houspiller Ioann quand son fennec lui avait grogné dessus alors qu'elle l'avait croisé dans un couloir. Mais étrangement le professeur Vector passait à proximité et lui avait rappelé ce pour quoi elle était revenue à Poudlard. Aussitôt Dolorès avait pincé les lèvres avant de reprendre sa route. Titan avait adopté un comportement très protecteur envers son petit maître. Depuis qu'il pouvait de nouveau gambader librement sans souffrir, il suivait Ioann partout et ne le laissait que lorsqu'il était en cours ou dans la salle de bain. De plus, il l'attendait toujours, assis dans le couloir, à chaque sortie de classe. Et c'était réellement flagrant depuis le retour d'Ombrage dans les murs.

Severus en était très satisfait. Amusé certes, car la taille du fennec ne lui permettrait pas de faire plus que de mordre les chevilles et baver sur les chaussures de son agresseur. Mais satisfait quand même, car l'animal avait déjà prouvé qu'il pouvait donner l'alerte en cas de problème. En ce début d'après midi, et après avoir déambulé pour vérifier que les élèves ne faisaient pas trop de bêtises, Le professeur décida d'aller prendre un thé avec Poppy et Minerva. Il se dirigea donc vers l'infirmerie où les deux femmes devaient déjà être en train de jacasser. Elles le reçurent avec plaisir pour un moment en famille relativement rare depuis quelques temps.

Milo n'était pas avec eux. Il était resté dans son appartement et il était à deux doigts de se ronger les ongles. Mais quand un coup retentit à la porte, il s'intima de se calmer. Il respira profondément avant d'aller ouvrir. Devant lui, Kerrian avait l'air tout aussi stressé que lui. Il le fit entrer avant de lui proposer de s'installer. Il lui donna une tasse de chocolat et commença à parler de la semaine écoulée. Cela leur permit de se détendre mais quand la cheminée se tinta de vert, le Serdaigle sentit son angoisse augmenter d'un coup.

- Désolé de mon retard, j'étais dans la peinture et je n'ai pas vu l'heure tourner.

- Ce n'est pas grave, approche, sourit Milo. Kerrian, je te présente Henrique Almeida, mon compagnon. Henrique, voici Kerrian Wise, mon fils.

- Bonjour Kerrian, répondit le journaliste en tendant la main. Ravi d'enfin faire ta connaissance. Milo m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

- Bonjour.

Kerrian serra la main machinalement mais il était réellement intimidé. Si dans le concept de l'adoption il avait bien compris qu'il aurait un père, il avait un peu mis de côté le fait que son futur père étant plus ou moins en couple, il aurait en fait deux pères. Enfin s'il pouvait dire ça ainsi, car il n'était pas certain de ce que cet homme désirait à son encontre. Mais maintenant qu'il était en face de lui, il se retrouvait confronté à la vérité vraie et cela lui fit un petit choc.

o0o

Pendant que le Serdaigle et Henrique faisaient connaissance, Harry venait de s'éclipser de sa Salle Commune avec son Eclair de Feu sous le bras. Pendant une semaine, avec l'aide de Ron et Hermione, il avait réussi à éviter Ombrage mais il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de la voir partir. Il en avait marre de ne pas pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait pour fuir dans les couloirs. Aussi, il avait décidé d'aller voler pour s'aérer l'esprit. En chemin, il croisa Ernie Macmillan qui lui lança un regard noir. Il lui en voulait toujours d'avoir été champion et ce malgré les mois qui étaient passés. Visiblement c'était un abruti de première. Il arriva dans le parc pour voir Ginny et son copain se promener main dans la main un peu plus loin.

Voilà quelque chose qui avait le don de hérisser Ron. Heureusement que Hermione arrivait à le maintenir sinon Harry était certain qu'il aurait déjà été mettre son poing dans le nez du Serpentard. Et c'était de famille car les jumeaux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de jeter des regards noirs à Julian quand ils le croisaient dans les couloirs. Et il était certain que les deux rouquins l'avaient coincé dans un coin et avaient fait une mise au point afin de lui apprendre que s'il faisait du mal à leur petite sœur, il était mort. Harry s'en amusait mais il souhaitait quand même beaucoup de courage à Julian. La famille Weasley était une famille géniale ... mais quand on l'avait sur le dos, ça pouvait faire très mal.

Le Gryffondor se dirigea vers l'arrière du château afin de trouver un endroit tranquille. Le soleil était froid mais était là. Aussi beaucoup d'élèves étaient de sortie et les groupes s'agglutinaient un peu partout. Il se trouva enfin un coin un peu tranquille et s'envola avec plaisir. Ça lui manquait, cette année, de ne pas avoir d'entrainement de Quidditch ni de match. Il fit quelques pirouettes et figures avant de se mettre en stationnaire. Il était épuisé. Il était temps qu'il se remette sérieusement à l'entrainement. Peut-être qu'il devait prendre exemple sur Draco. Il l'avait vu plusieurs fois sur un balai avec un Vif et régulièrement avec Kerrian. Il avait d'ailleurs bien remarqué que le blond semblait plus à l'aise que l'an passé. Il était réellement motivé pour reprendre sa place dans l'équipe de Serpentard l'an prochain.

Décidant de prendre une petite pause, il redescendit vers le sol. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant que Luna était assise un peu plus loin avec un livre qu'elle tournait dans tous les sens. Depuis le bal de noël, il devait avouer qu'il avait un peu revu son jugement à son encontre et ne la trouvait pas si mal que ça comme fille ... quand elle ne partait pas trop loin dans un de ses délires, bien évidement. Il atterrit à deux pas d'elle et s'approcha pour la saluer. Elle chantonnait quelque chose dans lequel il entendit les mots « au soleil » et se dit que cette chanson était assez d'actualité.

- Bonjour Harry Potter.

- Bonjour Luna Lovegood ... tu sais que tu n'es pas obligée de dire mon nom en entier à chaque fois qu'on se voit.

- Si c'était le cas j'aurais dit Harry James Potter-Black.

- C'est vrai ... un peu long aussi. Mais tu as le droit de dire Harry tout court.

- Très bien, Harry tout court.

Le Gryffondor éclata de rire à cette sortie. Elle était allumée, mais il l'aimait bien quand même. Elle lui permettait de ne plus penser à ses idées noires.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais toute seule ici ?

- Je lis. Après je dois rejoindre les autres pour fêter l'anniversaire d'Elidjah. Il a eu quatorze ans hier et on a décidé de lui faire une petite fête aujourd'hui.

- C'est une bonne perspective pour bien finir la journée.

- Et toi pourquoi tu es tout seul ?

- Je ne suis pas seul, tu es avec moi, sourit Harry. Et en fait j'avais envie d'avoir un peu de tranquillité et de voler.

- J'aime bien voler. A part pendant les cours de première année, je n'ai volé que deux fois avec papa. Il parait que certains montent à dos d'hippogriffe pour voler. J'aimerais bien essayer.

- C'est qu'un balai, mais tu veux voler avec moi ?

- Mmm ... oui pourquoi pas.

Elle se leva et déposa son livre proprement au milieu d'une touffe d'herbes et regarda Harry avec ses grands yeux bleus. Le garçon fronça les sourcils. N'avait-il pas fait une bêtise en lui proposant ça ? De toute façon, il était trop tard pour reculer. Alors il se leva aussi et enfourcha son Eclair de Feu. Puis il tendit la main pour l'aider à monter derrière lui avant de s'envoler en douceur.

o0o

A l'infirmerie, la conversation allait bon train. Si les trois amis avaient gardé un œil sur les élèves, et certains plus particulièrement, ils n'étaient pas passés à côtés de plusieurs choses. Des portes qui disparaissent et apparaissent, et ce n'était pas la salle sur demande, des armures se déplaçant toutes seules, des salles qui changeaient de place, les escaliers qui faisaient encore plus des leurs. Et le pire était que Peeves se tenait à carreaux.

- J'ai entendu dire que Mimi Geignarde aurait déserté ses toilettes, fit remarquer Minerva avec un air de chat guettant une souris.

- Elle a donc définitivement emménagé dans les vestiaires du stade ? Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ce soit si sérieux entre elle et son fantôme d'amant, ironisa Severus.

- Hélas, je pense qu'Edgar doit se sentir bien seul depuis une semaine ... Mimi a décidé de hanter la tuyauterie de la salle de bain des appartements de notre chère Ombrage pour lui tenir compagnie.

- Je ne sais pas qui lui a donné l'idée, mais je la trouve particulièrement agréable, indiqua Poppy satisfaite, enfin pour nous.

- Je suis bien d'accord. Mais je me demande quand même ce que tout cela veut dire, réfléchit l'homme de la situation. Parce que tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment ne tourne qu'autour d'Ombrage ...

- Poudlard se venge.

La voix froide les fit sursauter tous les trois. Ils se retournèrent pour voir le Baron Sanglant volant juste à côté de la porte.

-Comment cela, Baron ?

-Elle a touché à l'Enfant de Poudlard, alors Poudlard se venge. Fantômes, elfes, tableaux, armures, escaliers, murs ... la rumeur se propage, l'école prend vie, Poudlard se défend.

-Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ce genre de choses, fit remarquer Poppy.

-Parce que ce n'est pas arrivé souvent, précisa le Baron avant de repartir comme si de rien n'était.

-Et bien vous savez quoi ? Demanda Severus en se calant dans son siège. Je crois que je vais me faire une joie de regarder ça et pourquoi pas de motiver Peeves.

-Avouez surtout que c'est le fait que le château prenne la défense de Ioann, qui vous plait le plus, taquina Minerva.

-Parce que vous ça vous dérange ?

-Bien sûr que non. C'est même une bonne chose. Et je suis certaine qu'Albus va adorer cette période de l'histoire de Poudlard.

-Pour une fois, je vais prendre autant de plaisir que lui, sourit Minerva. L'école prend vie ... mmm ... Poudlard n'a jamais été totalement endormi pourtant, il se passe toujours des choses étranges.

-Oui, mais cette fois, j'ai bien l'impression que nous avons un aperçu de ce que la magie du château est capable de faire, réfléchit Poppy. Si je n'en étais pas pleinement satisfaite, je crois que je pourrais plaindre cette chère Dolorès.

o0o

Alors que les trois compères s'amusaient en imaginant les galères que Dolorès allait vivre, cette même femme était en train de tourner et virer quelque part dans le collège. Elle avait vu Ioann marcher seul vers une partie inutilisée du château et avait décidé de le coincer pour lui parler du pays. S'il n'était pas intervenu aux côtés de Potter lors de son renvoi, elle aurait pu s'en sortir avec quelques pirouettes au lieu de se retrouver les poings liés. Sauf qu'elle avait perdu ce maudit gamin de vue un instant et qu'elle n'avait pas compris comment elle avait réussi à se perdre. C'était comme si les murs bougeaient tout seul pour la perdre et l'enfermer. Sans compter que les lumières étaient aux trois quart éteintes et que dans la large obscurité de ce couloir sans fenêtre, elle était persuadée qu'il y avait des choses étranges qui s'y passaient. La veille, alors qu'elle était restée tard à la bibliothèque, la porte avait disparu pendant des heures. Quand elle avait pu sortir, elle avait dû faire un grand détour car les escaliers s'étaient bloqués en travers, l'empêchant de les utiliser. Puis elle s'était perdue dans les couloirs avant que sa douche ne régurgite alors qu'elle était dessous. Elle se disait qu'elle avait dû toucher un Malagrif tacheté sans s'en rendre compte pour avoir autant de malchance.

o0o

Pendant ce temps là, Ioann avait fini par arriver à destination dans une partie reculée du château sans se douter qu'à un moment, il avait eu Ombrage sur ses traces. Avec ses camarades de promotion provenant des quatre Maisons, il faisait la fête et s'amusait comme un petit fou. Elidjah, du haut de ses fiers quatorze ans, s'essayait à la drague avec Ailein Donovan qui pouffait de rire en engrangeant les compliments. Mais le regard que Duncan, son jumeau, lança au Serpentard remit rapidement les pendules à l'heure entre eux. A part ce petit couac, les jeunes s'amusèrent sur les airs de musique à la mode tout en picorant le goûter très garni, et arrosé de Bièraubeurre, que les elfes leur avaient prévu.

o0o

Un peu plus loin, Draco et Neville venaient de retrouver Kerrian au bord du lac. Sa rencontre avec Henrique s'était plutôt bien passée et il avouait que le compagnon de son futur père semblait être quelqu'un de bien. Pour tout dire, il l'avait déjà constaté quand l'article sur le procès de Mangin était paru. A part son homosexualité qui avait été passée sous silence, tout avait été dit avec intelligence, simplicité et humilité. Il n'avait pas été décrit comme un orphelin effacé, faible et sans défense qui méritait la pitié des autres. Mais comme un adolescent au tempérament fort et suffisamment bien dans sa tête pour passer outre ce qu'il avait subi pour continuer à avancer même sans un adulte à ses côtés. Kerrian avait d'ailleurs était très étonné de voir, écrit noir sur blanc, la façon dont sa nouvelle famille le voyait. L'article avait bien fait un peu de vagues dans l'école mais ça s'était tassé très rapidement et il avait ainsi pu continuer sa nouvelle vie tranquillement. Alors oui, il était d'accord pour dire que Henrique était un homme bien. Mais voilà, il allait lui falloir un peu de temps pour arriver à gérer tout ces nouveaux changements de sa vie. Et le soutien de ses amis ... non de son cousin et de son ami, était quelque chose qu'il louait plus que tout.

o0o

Dans les étages, Albus écoutait ce que Dilys Derwent l'entretenait de l'activité même du château depuis son tableau. Ses yeux pétillaient et lorsque Nick Quasi-sans-Tête vint lui dire que le chevalier du catogan était arrivé dans un tableau de la section actuellement occupée par Dolorès, il sourit en attrapant un nouveau biscuit aux zestes d'orange. Tel l'incompétent qu'il était, Fudge avait voulu être laxiste dans une affaire concernant des enfants blessés. Visiblement ce n'était pas au goût de tout le monde. Et cela ne l'inquiétait pas plus que ça, bien au contraire. Car le moment venu, il serait là pour justifier les accusations de cette femme par la magie de Poudlard. Une magie indépendante qui animait le château depuis sa création et qui n'avait ni dieu ni maître.

o0o

_Lundi 10 Avril 1995._

Le temps était clair et après un beau week-end, les élèves n'étaient pas du tout motivés pour aller en cours. La chaleur était loin d'être au rendez-vous mais le fait que la nature s'éveille progressivement, donnait du baume au cœur de tous ces jeunes épris d'air frais. Pourtant, loin de cette ambiance printanière, Sirius était mal à l'aise. Il releva le col de sa robe alors qu'un frisson lui parcourait l'échine. Le clapotis de l'eau sur la barque n'arrangeait pas cette sensation oppressante d'un brutal retour en arrière qui lui tournait les entrailles. Prenant une brusque inspiration, il tourna légèrement le regard pour tomber sur sa collègue. Sandy était tendue et soucieuse. Ça ne devait pas être évident pour elle non plus.

Plus ils avançaient, plus le ciel s'obscurcissait pendant que la température baissait. La mer n'était pas non plus très calme, ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses. Plus la barque fendait les vagues en les rapprochant d'Azkaban, plus la présence des Détraqueurs se faisait sentir. L'Auror au bandeau pesta dans sa barde inexistante tout en resserrant les pans de son manteau épais.

- Pourriture de temps. Pourriture de prison.

- Tu sais, cap'tain, tu n'étais pas obligée de venir.

- Et te laisser y aller seul ? Tu rêves là. Déconne pas, je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça. Puis faut bien quelqu'un pour te soutenir dans cette épreuve.

- Ma sauveuse ! Sandy la petite sorcière qui joue au prince sur son beau balai blanc.

- Pauvre con. Compare-moi encore à un homme et ton fessier aura besoin d'un coussin pendant un bon moment après que je l'aurais botté ... ou que j'y aie enfoncé mon joli balai tout blanc. En fait j'avais surtout envie de bouger car je m'emmerdais comme un rat mort.

- Si seulement je pouvais aider un autre rat à crever, bougonna Sirius, l'humeur soudain en berne.

- C'est ça, prends-toi pour un chat, ricana Sandy. Touche pas à ces bestioles, ça passe son temps dans les égouts et tu risquerais de t'empoisonner en plantant tes dents dedans. Et puis sérieusement, ce serait con que t'ailles en séjour à Azky pour lui avoir fait la peau. Il ne mérite pas que tu gâches ta liberté.

- Il ne mérite pas de vivre. Pas après ce qu'il a fait à James et Lily.

- Et à toi, rajouta la femme en le regardant de son œil sérieux.

- C'est pas important ça.

- Pas important ? Bordel Black, ne me dis pas que depuis tout ce temps tu as encore ta culpabilité mal placée !

- Lâche-moi avec ça ! Mais qu'on me foute la paix avec cette histoire ! De toute façon tu ne peux pas comprendre !

- Putain, mais je croyais que tu avais avancé dans ... attends attends, on approche d'Azkaban, c'est l'effet des Détraqueurs qui doit se faire sentir. Donc il vaut mieux qu'on arrête là cette discussion. D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as tenu à faire cette mission alors que tu te défausses à chaque fois qu'on doit venir y interroger quelqu'un.

- Je ne me ...

- Laisse tomber. On sait très bien que ça doit être dur pour toi de revenir ici après ce qu'il s'est passé. Et on comprend très bien. Même Rufus laisse couler.

- C'est pour Snape junior que je fais ça. Je l'aime bien ce gosse et il mérite qu'on foute en taule celui ou celle qui s'acharne sur lui.

- C'est vrai qu'il a une bonne bouille.

- Ouais, heureusement qu'il a les traits de sa mère pour adoucir son visage. Parce que son père n'est pas une gravure de mode.

- Bah, si on oublie les détails, il n'est pas si moche que ça. Mais niveau caractère, il y a du boulot.

- A mon avis, c'est du définitif maintenant, sourit Sirius en jetant tout de même un coup d'œil étrange à sa collègue. Même s'il était bien pire il y a vingt ans et que son rejeton l'aide à s'améliorer.

Mais la conversation s'arrêta là. Un crachin s'était mis à tomber et la silhouette sombre de la prison d'Azkaban commençait à se profiler. Sirius la regarda en frissonnant. Les souvenirs des cinq années qu'il avait passé dans ces murs revinrent en force dans sa mémoire. Le froid lui léchait les os, l'humidité l'enveloppait son cœur et une sourde peur lui gelait les entrailles. D'un coup, il ne se sentait plus aussi sûr de lui. Il avait cru qu'il pouvait surmonter ça et enfin tourner la page, mais il avait peut-être surestimé ses capacités.

La barque accosta brusquement déstabilisant un peu Sirius qui était perdu dans ses pensées. Il inspira fortement avant de débarquer à la suite de Sandy. Il se concentra sur ce qui l'entourait afin de reprendre totalement pied quand il se rendit compte que sa collègue était dans un état nerveux très avancé. Il se serait frappé pour avoir été proprement égoïste. Elle aussi devait se sentir mal. Les Détraqueurs devaient lui faire remonter de mauvais souvenirs. Elle devait revivre la mort de son époux et de son fils depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à proximité de la prison. Pourtant elle avançait avec un professionnalisme impressionnant après lui avoir montré son soutien. Il n'y avait pas à dire, cette femme était une très bonne amie pour lui.

Il savait que c'était parce que la victime était un garçon tout juste plus âgé que son fils s'il avait vécu. Elle s'était promis de tout faire pour aider les enfants qui en auraient besoin. Et elle était intraitable sur ce genre de motivation. Secouant la tête, il grimaça en passant les grandes portes de la bâtisse. Les couloirs étaient toujours aussi sombres et froids que dans son souvenir. Sandy pénétra dans le bureau du directeur et lui donna leur ordre de mission. Elle refusa de s'asseoir et se retourna vers son collègue pour lui demander d'un regard si ça allait. Il hocha légèrement la tête tout en se rapprochant de la cheminée. Il avait froid. Mais froid de l'intérieur et il n'était pas certain que le feu le réchauffe.

Il fallut une dizaine de minutes avant qu'un officier ne vienne les chercher pour les mener à une salle sécurisée pour l'interrogatoire. Les yeux de Sirius suivirent les pierres noires. Son cœur s'emballa en voyant l'anneau dans le sol. Celui où les prisonniers étaient attachés comme du bétail. Oh il savait très bien que la plupart des types et femmes présents méritaient ce traitement mais ce rappel était douloureux. Il essaya de se rattacher à de meilleurs souvenirs mais il n'arrivait pas à sortir de cette salle.

Pourtant une scène lui revint en mémoire. Celle où Severus était venu le voir. C'était la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient depuis la fin de leurs études. C'était la fois où son ancien ennemi était venu le voir avec dans l'idée de le faire sortir de là pour s'occuper de Harry. C'était là qu'il avait appris que son filleul était malmené par sa famille d'accueil. C'était là qu'il avait été confronté pour la première fois au fait qu'il n'était pas coupable du meurtre de James et Lily. C'était là qu'avait eu lieu le tout premier pas de sa nouvelle vie.

Il était toujours debout, raide comme la justice, les mains dans les poches et le regard dans le vide quand la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit. A ses côtés, Sandy était plus sérieuse que jamais. Si le lieu n'avait pas été aussi lugubre et désagréable, Sirius aurait souri en se disant que tous les deux se ressemblaient beaucoup. Lui faisait le pitre pour éloigner le spleen alors que Sandy se la jouait petite dure au langage un peu châtié. C'était leur système d'autodéfense bien à eux. C'était pour cela qu'ils s'entendaient si bien. Ils avaient beaucoup en commun et ils se comprenaient.

Les deux gardiens venaient de finir d'attacher leur prisonnier quand Sandy prit place sur une des chaises mises à leur disposition. La porte se referma laissant face à face les trois personnes. Sirius plaça un regard strict sur l'ex journaliste. Elle avait toujours un petit air désagréable, son nez s'était retroussé depuis son arrivée et pourtant on voyait bien que le mois qu'elle avait passé derrière les barreaux avait commencé à l'affecter. Cela avait d'ailleurs de quoi choquer de ne pas la voir maquillée, de voir ses cheveux emmêlés et d'une propreté douteuse, ainsi que ses frissons réguliers. Et c'était sans compter sa tenue de prisonnier n'ayant plus d'âge. Rita Skeeter leur faisait face avec toute sa fierté, l'unique chose qui lui restait.

- Bonjour Rita, comment allez-vous depuis notre dernière rencontre ? Demanda Sandy avec une fausse cordialité.

- Venez-en au fait, je ne suis pas d'humeur à vous supporter.

- Et oui, c'est dur d'avoir à assumer ses actes, mais cela sera bientôt pire car les preuves s'amoncellent contre toi.

- Je pense que si vous êtes là c'est que toutes vos preuves ne sont pas si bonnes que cela. Je me trompe ?

- Nous avons retrouvé chez toi les originaux et les copies des dossiers Snape disparus depuis plus d'un an. Ta culpabilité n'est plus à prouver, Skeeter, indiqua Sirius d'une voix froide.

C'était du bluff. A part le document qu'ils avaient trouvé juste avant son incarcération, rien de nouveau n'avait été dégoté. Tout comme Kingsley, il était persuadé qu'ils trouveraient ce qu'ils cherchaient dans le coffre qui résistait toujours à leurs contre-sorts. Mais ça, Rita n'était pas obligé de le savoir.

- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

- Nous savons que tu as eu au moins deux sources lors de la publication sur Snape Senior et son improbable violence envers son fils, reprit Sandy. L'ex-élève Warrington en était une. Qui était la deuxième ?

- Personne, sourit Rita. J'avais les dossiers, je n'avais donc personne d'autre pour me renseigner.

- Sauf que cette hypothèse ne fonctionne pas. Tu avais besoin de quelqu'un au Ministère pour te tuyauter. Parce que les dossiers n'étaient pas tous rangés au même endroit. Même si tu as utilisé ton Animagus illégal pour récupérer ton butin, il est évident que quelqu'un t'a indiqué où chercher.

- Et tu vas nous dire son nom, susurra la femme au bandeau en se penchant en avant.

- Non, répondit Rita avec un grand sourire en se penchant également. Vous pouvez me faire boire des tas de potions, me torturer durement, jamais je ne vous dirais qui c'est.

- Ne sois pas si sûre de toi, lui répondit Sandy avec un air malsain d'amusement. Tu viens déjà de confirmer qu'il y a bien quelqu'un d'autre. La prison te ramollit.

Rita s'appuya de nouveau contre son dossier en grimaçant. L'autre avait raison, la pression des Détraqueurs avait fait baisser ses défenses et ses résistances. Pourtant elle utilisait régulièrement sa forme Animagus pour supporter tout ça mais le froid et les courants d'air en plus du reste la rendaient plus faible. Et ces saletés d'Aurors avaient ensorcelé sa cellule pour qu'elle ne puisse pas en sortir, même sous sa forme animale. Elle ne savait pas d'où ils tenaient qu'elle était Animagus mais ce qui avait longtemps été un avantage n'en était plus un. Elle voulut s'asseoir en croisant les jambes avec, elle l'espérait, autant de dignité que possible. Mais les chaines la reliant au sol lui empêchèrent d'arriver au bout de son mouvement et cela l'énerva grandement. Elle tira un peu plus fort et ne réussit qu'à s'entailler légèrement les poignets. D'un regard noir, la bouche déformée dans une moue dégoutée, elle reprit.

- Elle peut me ramollir autant qu'elle le veut, je ne vous dirais rien car je ne le peux pas.

- Comment cela ? Demanda Sirius en plissant les yeux.

- Serment inviolable, cracha Rita avant d'éclater de rire. Vous êtes venus pour rien. Mais si vous étiez un peu moins idiots, votre taupe ne vous filerait pas ainsi entre les doigts. Sans compter que je sais reconnaitre quand on bluffe. Vous n'avez pas pu ouvrir le coffre, n'est-ce pas ? C'est amusant. Mais maintenant j'aimerais retourner à ma cellule, pas que ...

- Non, car tu dois encore répondre à quelques questions, interrompit Sirius. Comment ouvre-t-on ce coffre ?

- Avec un sort, s'amusa la journaliste. Mais je ne peux plus vous dire lequel. Vous savez, les Détraqueurs, tout ça ... je perds un peu la tête.

- Amuse-toi bien, ça ne va pas durer, grogna Sandy. Pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur Snape père et fils ?

- Pour le scoop, bien sûr.

- Pour ... juste pour ça ? Pour faire vendre un torchon ?

- Evidement, tant que ça fait vendre moi j'adhère. Le scoop donne de la renommée qui amasse l'argent. Les malheurs d'un gosse font toujours du fric. Et celui là, c'est une vraie poule aux œufs d'or.

Sandy plissa son œil. Elle sentit la main de Sirius se poser sur son épaule pour la calmer. L'entendre décrier un enfant de cette manière la rendait furieuse. L'argent. Voilà pourquoi Ioann avait souffert. Parce que cette garce n'en avait qu'après l'argent que son nom pouvait lui rapporter. Qu'elle y pourrisse derrière ses barreaux, c'était tout ce qu'elle méritait. Elle se leva avec raideur et frappa à la porte. Quand les gardiens ouvrirent, elle leur indiqua qu'ils pouvaient remmener la prisonnière dans sa cellule. Ils en avaient fini pour l'instant. Ce n'avait pas été très fructueux car ils n'avaient pas le nom de son complice. Mais ils savaient maintenant qu'il y avait effectivement quelqu'un d'autre, protégé par un serment, et quelle avait été la motivation de la journaliste. Sandy soupira. Severus Snape n'allait pas du tout aimer que son fils ait ainsi été exposé pour une telle futilité. Après s'être accordé une petite pause, Sirius l'entraina hors du bâtiment. Il était temps de partir. L'ambiance d'Azkaban commençait à peser lourd sur leurs nerfs.

o0o

_Jeudi 13 Avril 1995._

Peeves avait oublié depuis combien de temps il était à Poudlard. Pour dire vrai, il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de pouvoir s'amuser et de préférence au détriment des autres. Au fil des ans, il avait appris que se jouer des professeurs n'était une bonne chose que bien préparé. Il y en avait eu quelques uns qu'il était facile de tourner en en bourrique comme ce professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, il y a cent vingt sept ans qui était bien trop crédule et naïf. D'autres qui n'étaient pas amusant, et cette enseignante de Métamorphose s'était gravée dans sa mémoire, trois siècles plus tôt, pour avoir été la plus ennuyeuse. Il y avait ceux qu'il valait mieux feinter et éviter, et là il y en avait un bon paquet. Et puis il y avait les joueurs. Black en avait été un et aussi étrange que cela été Snape pouvait autant entrer dans cette catégorie que dans la précédente.

Dumbledore était un homme à part. Il avait l'air de toujours être amusé de tout ce qu'il faisait. L'esprit avouait que McGonagall était un cas spécial elle aussi. Elle avait été une petite furie dans sa jeunesse avant de gagner en sévérité lors de son arrivée dans le staff de l'école. Puis depuis quelques années, elle redevenait une joueuse intéressante même si elle gardait un air strict. Plus de deux siècles auparavant, Peeves avait adoré la prof de potions. Elle était mignonne, amusante et il adorait faire des blagues avec elle. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il avait eu un coup de faiblesse pour elle.

Il avait était très triste lorsqu'elle avait quitté son poste pour partir à la retraite. Il avait mis une dizaine d'années à s'en remettre et avait rodé dans les couloirs sans plus faire une seule farce. Il avait fallu que Serdaigle ramasse le pire abruti de sa connaissance pour le sortir de sa léthargie. Depuis il avait décidé de ne plus s'attacher au monde des vivants. Il avait repris du poil de la bête et avait redoublé d'enthousiasme dans sa quête de la farce pour le grand malheur des habitants du château.

Peeves aimait lancer des bombes à eau sur les élèves, faire tomber les armures, coller des chewing-gums dans les serrures, se friter avec Snape Junior, mettre du sel dans le thé au citron de Dumbledore, faire peur aux elfes en lançant des pétards du docteur Flibuste dans les chaudrons de soupe. Il adorait dire à Mimi Geignarde qu'elle était moche, tirer sur la queue de Miss Teigne, coller de la gelée sur les tableaux et chanter des vacheries sur les autres. Oui l'esprit malin raffolait d'agacer, d'énerver et de se moquer de tout le monde.

Pourtant il y avait une chose qu'il n'appréciait pas. C'était qu'on touche à Poudlard. Il était chez lui dans les murs de cette école. Il avait fait sa place depuis des années et des siècles. Même s'il passait son temps à agacer tout le monde, il aimait son environnement. Et quand il parlait de ça, il parlait des pierres, mais aussi des fantômes et des armures, des animaux et des gargouilles, des plantes et des hiboux. Si un élève insultait ou bousculait un tableau, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il se retrouve mouillé, dégoulinant de boue ou dans une autre situation tout aussi peu élégante. Si un professeur houspillait un elfe, il se retrouvait très probablement avec de la colle dans sa laque pour cheveux, de la peinture dans son shampoing ou de la bave dans ses chaussures.

Mais voilà, quand une personne ne faisant pas partie de l'école s'en prenait à des élèves et en particulier à l'Enfant de Poudlard, la mesure n'était pas la même. Des rumeurs avaient circulé dans les tableaux, entre les fantômes ou les elfes. Des choses s'étaient dites sur ce qu'Ombrage aurait fait et rien n'avait été confirmé. Mais lorsque le petit prince blond lui avait parlé avec tant de sérieux de ce qu'elle aurait fait à Snape, Peeves avait compris que les bruits de couloirs étaient vrais. Il avait laissé trainer ses oreilles, sans se faire voir et avait pu écouter la discussion de Ioann avec Neville et Kerrian. Et il avait appris la vérité.

Peeves était un esprit mutin qui aimait s'amuser et principalement au détriment des autres. Il blaguait, se moquait et jouait. Il aimait ses prises de becs, jeux de cache-cache et courses poursuites avec Snapy. Il adorait décoiffer, agacer et éviter les coups de Malfoy. Il vénérait le professeur Snape pour ses coups de pouce pas toujours anonymes dans certains de ses coups fourrés. Il craignait le Baron Sanglant, les griffes de Minerva et la baguette de Flitwick. Oui, Peeves aimait son monde tel qu'il le vivait.

Alors à l'annonce du retour de Dolorès Ombrage, il avait donné l'alerte. Il avait diffusé les informations et la rumeur s'était élevée depuis les pierres des plus profondes fondations. La révolte s'était mise en place progressivement. Ce n'était plus les biscuits à l'orange d'Albus qui étaient salés au lieu d'être sucrés mais le thé d'Ombrage. Ce n'était plus les armures qui étaient bousculées et renversées, mais Dolorès. Ce n'était pas les élèves qui étaient bloqués dans escaliers mais cet immonde crapaud. Et là, alors qu'il regardait la fiole de laxatif que Papa Snape lui avait fournie peu de temps avant, Peeves se dit qu'il était peut-être temps qu'il aille faire la paix avec Mimi Geignarde et lui dire qu'elle était la plus belle femme du château. Ou du moins morte au château ... mais ça, ce n'était qu'une histoire de langue qui fourche. Une broutille comparée à ce que Poudlard faisait et allait encore faire d'ici la fin la journée ... une longue journée pour un infect insecte ministériel ...


	91. Châtiment

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen, Connors, Moïra, Kerrian et Captain Sandy.

Béta : BettyMars

Hello tout le monde. Poudlard qui se réveille contre Ombrage, Peeves qui a été le déclencheur … cela vous a plu semble-t-il… Petit point négatif : guère d'avancée côté Rita. Et oui, on ne peut pas gagner sur tous les tableaux… aujourd'hui, je vous laisse découvrir un chapitre très important. Très très important. Et je ne vous en dis pas plus …

**Petite note** : la semaine prochaine je suis en vacances mais il y aura quand même publication. Par contre ce ne sera pas mercredi matin car pas internet avant mercredi soir. Donc ne vous étonnez pas si le chapitre n'est pas arrivé dans les temps, au pire se sera pour jeudi matin !

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine.

* * *

Phrase défi : Celle qui essayait.

* * *

**Chapitre 90 : Châtiment.**

Elle était seule depuis le début de l'après midi. Comme bien souvent depuis son retour au château. La bibliothèque, qui accueillait en principe beaucoup d'élèves, était plus souvent désertée qu'à son aise. Les élèves passaient chercher les livres dont ils avaient besoin avant d'aller étudier dans la Grande Salle. Elle était fuie et Dumbledore cautionnait ceci. Mais Ombrage n'en avait que faire. Elle avait bien fait un petit rapport à Cornélius à ce sujet lors de ses premiers jours. Elle avait même commencé un papier plus complet, qu'elle voulait lui remettre à son départ, concernant tous les défauts d'enseignement qu'elle débusquerait au fil des jours. Sauf qu'elle avait mis ce projet de côté très rapidement.

Dix jours qu'elle était revenue à Poudlard et elle était épuisée. Physiquement mais aussi mentalement. La journée, elle devait rester sur ses gardes. Il y avait les armures qui lui faisaient des croche-pieds, les détours qu'elle devait faire pour éviter d'utiliser les escaliers tournant qui, soit la bloquaient au milieu des marches, soit lui interdisaient l'accès en se mettant en travers. Mais aussi les torches qui s'éteignaient quand elle passait, les portes qui refusaient de s'ouvrir, les tableaux qui murmuraient sur son passage, et elle était certaine que certains murs avaient bougé pour la perdre aussi souvent que possible. Elle en avait bien évidement parlé à Albus et au reste de l'équipe enseignante, mais n'avait recueilli que surprise et incompréhension apparente.

Mais le pire était le soir, quand elle était certaine d'être à l'abri dans les appartements qu'on lui avait attribués. Parce que les pièces changeaient de place. Elle était obligée d'ouvrir chaque porte à chaque fois qu'elle voulait aller à la salle de bain car elle n'était jamais deux fois de suite derrière le même battant. Elle avait même fini par laisser toutes les portes ouvertes pour se protéger d'un nouveau changement mais elles avaient toujours fini par se refermer dans un grincement horrible au beau milieu de la nuit alors qu'habituellement, aucun son ne s'élevait des gonds. Elle avait bien tenté d'enlever les portes, mais elle ne l'avait fait que quelques heures, avant de les remettre lorsqu'elle s'était rendu compte, en allant se doucher, que les habitants d'un tableau du salon, s'étaient installés pour l'espionner.

Elle avait aussi un problème avec la cheminée qui ne s'allumait qu'après de nombreux essais et qui s'éteignait bien plus rapidement que ce qu'elle aurait dû. Sans compter qu'aucun elfe de maison ne venait pour réalimenter le feu. D'ailleurs, les seules fois où les elfes passaient, c'était pour lui déposer une tasse de thé. Pas une théière, juste une tasse. Si elle décidait de manger chez elle, elle devait descendre aux cuisines, se faire elle-même un encas car aucun elfe ne lui prêtait attention puis elle devait remonter dans les étages. Soit : être perdue à l'aller, faire la cuisine et la manger froide car perdue au retour aussi. Bref, il était plus avantageux pour elle de rejoindre la Grande Salle.

La nuit n'était pas non plus de tout repos. Elle était souvent réveillée la nuit, par des rires, des gloussements, des cris, des bruits de chaines. Dolorès était certaine que les fantômes s'amusaient à la traverser régulièrement pour la glacer jusqu'au milieu des os. Et puis des chouettes et des hiboux venaient très souvent sur la fenêtre de sa chambre pour hululer, jouer et faire un bruit insupportable. Et quand elle tentait de les faire partir, elle se faisait béquer.

Mais ce soir là, pendant qu'elle était venue se rafraichir avant le diner du soir, ses nerfs, déjà à fleur de peau, lâchèrent. Alors que les chandelles étaient régulièrement éteintes par de mystérieux courants d'air, que ses parchemins s'envolaient plus qu'à leur tour et que la cheminée fumait au lieu de brûler, un gargouillis immonde avait retenti de ses entrailles. Une envie plus que pressante ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir. Elle pesta quand les toilettes avaient de nouveau changé de place. Elle les trouva à la dernière de ses limites. Elle se jeta presque dessus pour évacuer dans un soupir de soulagement tout ce qui ses intestins pouvaient contenir.

Elle était trop fatiguée pour tenter de réfléchir à ce qu'elle avait bien pu ingurgiter pour être aussi malade et surtout si rapidement après avoir avalé son thé traditionnel. Après tout, le matin elle avait déjà vomi tout son petit déjeuner quelques instants après être sorti de la Grande Salle. Il serait peut-être temps qu'elle aille voir l'infirmière. L'inélégant bruit de son soulagement couvrit un autre petit bruit dont elle aurait pu se méfier. Elle était en train de se reculotter, l'estomac grouillant toujours trop fortement quand une bruyante explosion retentit. Un rire malicieux suivit alors que Mimi Geignarde faisait une galipette digue de Peeves avant de traverser le mur pour replonger dans le tuyau du lavabo de la salle de bain.

Figée d'horreur, Ombrage avait les yeux écarquillés et les larmes s'accrochant à ses cils. Elle était là, debout au milieu de ses toilettes saccagées, trempée d'eau usée et d'excréments diarrhéiques. Et elle n'eut même pas le courage de crier. Elle sortit d'une démarche raide avant de se diriger vers sa salle de bain. Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle tomba dans sa chambre où Peeves était en train de jouer avec ses habits et plus particulièrement ses sous-vêtements.

- Ombri-Ombrage a des bas d'un autre âge. C'est là dedans, Dolorès, que tu mets tes grosses fesses ?

- Mais ... que ... , bafouilla la femme en tentant de reprendre ses esprits.

- Il est nouveau ton parfum ? Fleur de gastro ... hum hum, pas sûr que ça remporte un succès ta création.

- Sors ... Sors tout de suite ... SORS !

- Attrape-moi et je m'en vais ! Sautilla Peeves tout en lui faisant des pieds de nez, et en jouant avec un de ses soutien-gorge.

Ombrage plissa les yeux, oubliant qu'elle n'était pas de toute propreté. Puis elle tenta de se jeter sur l'esprit avant de se prendre les pieds dans le tapis et de s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol. Aussitôt la porte claqua en grinçant, la fenêtre s'ouvrit en grand et les bougies furent soufflées. Peeves fit une danse macabre autour d'elle, les oreillers de son lit s'envolèrent et s'éventrèrent, répandant leurs plumes sur toute la chambre. Dolorès sentit son cœur s'affoler, l'odeur qui s'élevait d'elle lui donna la nausée alors qu'une flatulence grasse et malodorante lui échappait. Elle se releva d'un bond et se jeta sur la porte ... qui avait disparu. Elle fit le tour de la pièce d'un regard et commença à paniquer quand elle ne la trouva pas. Elle voulait sortir de là. Elle voulait partir. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle ... son vrai chez elle.

La porte se rematérialisa un peu plus loin. Elle se précipita dessus et l'ouvrit à la volée. Elle manqua de se faire brûler lorsque la cheminée cracha des braises dans ses jambes au moment où elle passait devant elle. Elle arriva enfin à rejoindre le couloir. Mais sa descente vers le Grand Hall ne fut pas de tout repos. Les armures la bousculèrent, les murs bougeaient, les escaliers tournaient. La Dame Grise avait surgi devant elle, la forçant à la traverser la faisant trébucher dans un frisson. Quand elle réussit enfin à sortir dans le parc, le repas était bien entamé. Elle aurait pu être soulagée de n'avoir croisé personne dans sa difficile progression mais elle n'avait pas la tête à ces détails.

L'air frais atténua l'odeur de ses excréments. Et lui éclaircit un peu les idées. Elle courut vers le portail de l'école. Elle voulait partir d'ici et ne plus jamais y revenir. Son chemin ne fut toujours pas de tout repos. Des lianes de Filet du Diable avaient tenté de lui agripper les chevilles et l'avaient fait tomber plus d'une fois. Un ou deux chats, peut-être trois d'ailleurs, avaient brutalement surgi dans ses jambes l'envoyant sur ses fesses. Quand elle arriva enfin à destination, soulagée de voir qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir transplaner, elle poussa un cri de rage de ne pas pouvoir ouvrir les grilles.

Dolorès tira, poussa, secoua le fer forgé de ses mains sales et égratignées tout en hurlant de la laisser partir. Le Moine Gras arriva peu de temps après pour lui signaler que les protections étaient toujours actives et que rien ne pourrait lui permettre de sortir sans qu'Albus ne vienne expressément le lui permettre. C'était à moitié un mensonge, mais elle n'avait pas à savoir que c'était les grilles elles-mêmes qui refusaient de la laisser passer. Puis, subtilement, il lui glissa que la Forêt Interdite était un accès possible sur l'extérieur. Instantanément, Ombrage se précipita vers les arbres alors que les autres fantômes apparaissaient aux côtés de leur compagnon d'après mort. Les végétaux s'écartèrent pour la laisser passer avant de refermer le passage, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Dans le ciel, des centaines de hiboux et chouettes planaient en hululant tels des vautours sentant un cadavre.

Un instant après, Peeves sautillait hors des bois en chantant comme un bienheureux. Le matin il avait fait passer aux elfes des berlingots de gerbe fournis par les jumeaux Weasley. Les petites créatures les avaient concassés puis pillés avant de les incorporer au thé d'Ombrage. Puis il avait glissé la potion laxative de Snape dans son thé de fin d'après midi et enfin il avait réussi à la faire craquer et fuir. C'était une très bonne journée pour lui. Et puis, cela faisait très longtemps que le château n'avait pas été aussi joueur et vengeur alors l'esprit en était très satisfait. Poudlard s'était uni ... tout Poudlard. Si les murs et ses habitants avaient fait la première partie, ceux de la forêt allaient s'attaquer à la deuxième partie. Poudlard allait lui apprendre, à cette horrible femme, à s'en prendre à son petit protégé.

L'employée du Ministère courait. Elle allait droit devant et ne regardait pas où elle mettait les pieds. Elle voulait partir. Tout avait déraillé depuis qu'elle avait été arrêtée quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle n'avait pas prévu cela. Elle voulait le pouvoir et son plan était sans faille. Du moins c'était ce qu'elle avait cru. Car tout avait loupé. Elle avait été rétrogradée à un poste qui n'était même pas proposé aux débutants à la sortie de l'école. Assistante de bibliothécaire. C'était une honte pour elle. Si elle avait pu garder son rôle de Sous Secrétaire d'Etat, il ne lui aurait pas manqué grand-chose pour prendre la place de Cornélius. Mais voilà, son plan avait raté et elle se retrouvait, souillée, mouillée et épuisée, en train de courir dans cette maudite forêt pleine d'arbres qui la faisaient trébucher, de ronces qui lui déchiraient les mollets, d'animaux qui l'espionnaient et dont elle ne voyait que les yeux luire dans les fourrés.

Un grognement la fit stopper et sursauter. Dolorès regarda à droite puis à gauche. Des branches bougèrent. Elle frissonna vivement avant de reprendre sa course. Il ne faisait pas chaud et elle était sortie précipitamment sans prendre sa cape épaisse. Pourtant elle n'était pas sûre que son frisson ait été de froid. Elle devait trouver un endroit où elle pourrait transplaner et rentrer dans sa maison. Elle tenta de se concentrer pour le faire mais sans aucun succès. Elle devait toujours être dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Sentant la crainte augmenter à chaque pas, elle tomba sur un petit chemin qu'elle décida de suivre. Après tout, il semblait s'éloigner du château et c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Ombrage trébucha une nouvelle fois et s'étala de tout son long, déchirant sa robe sur une dizaine de bons centimètres. En se relevant, elle remarqua une lueur un peu plus loin. La lune semblait éclairer comme en plein jour. Elle se dirigea dans cette direction et tomba sur une petite clairière. Elle avança précautionneusement car elle avait toujours l'impression d'être observée, suivie. Un nouveau frisson la prit en voyant que la lune était grosse. Si elle avait été moins paniquée, elle aurait compris que la pleine lune n'était que dans deux jours et qu'elle n'avait échappé que de peu à une rencontre avec un loup garou. Car même si Remus était sécurisé dans la cave de Sirius, il n'était pas pour autant le seul lycan ayant vécu ou vivant toujours aux alentours de Poudlard. Mais ça, elle n'y pensait pas car un autre problème venait de se poser à elle. Une dizaine, voire deux ... non en fait en y regardant bien, là, face à elle, il devait y avoir une cinquantaine de centaures. Ils venaient d'arriver, arcs à la main.

- Qui es-tu ?

Dolorès tenta de reprendre sa dignité. Elle se redressa, suffoqua sous l'outrage du ton utilisé tout en retroussant son nez et en plissant les yeux. D'une main tremblante, elle chercha sa baguette dans ses poches avant de la brandir devant elle.

- Tu as perdu ta langue, humaine ?

- Je suis Dolorès Ombrage, Sous Sec ... anciennement Sous Secrétaire d'Etat pour Cornélius Fudge !

Un grognement parcourut les rangs des centaures. Dolorès aurait volontiers reculé d'un pas si elle n'avait pas été encerclée.

- Tu sens mauvais. Comme quoi le Ministère est réellement et complètement pourri, ricana un des centaures.

- Ecartez-vous, hybrides, et laissez-moi partir !

- Comment nous avez-vous appelés ?

- Voilà pourquoi il faudrait vous parquer dans des réserves. Vous n'avez pas la moindre intelligence, vous n'êtes que des primates arriérés qui ne comprennent même pas quelques mots simples !

Un fort coup dans le dos la fit tomber au sol. Un des centaures venait de la bousculer violement et était prêt à recommencer à la moindre occasion. Ombrage releva la tête pour se retrouver avec une flèche pointée entre ses deux yeux. Elle avait horreur des hybrides. Ils étaient trop indépendants pour s'adapter à leur monde. Ils mériteraient d'être éradiqués tous autant qu'ils étaient.

- Vous n'êtes pas en position pour faire ce genre de réflexion, claqua la voie sourde de l'un des demi-hommes.

- Et qui êtes vous d'abord ? Je ne vous ai rien fait et vous m'agressez. Je ne fais que me défendre !

- Je suis Magorian, l'un des guerriers de notre clan. Vous êtes sur notre territoire.

- Votre territoire ? Vous êtes sur le domaine de Poudlard ! S'écria Ombrage se relevant et poussant celui qui l'avait mise en joug. Reculez-vous !

- Nos accords avec les directeurs de l'école remontent à de nombreux siècles. La forêt est à nous. Ronan, ne l'abime pas trop vite, gardes-en pour tout à l'heure.

La peur monta d'un cran pour Dolorès. Malgré sa magie, elle était seule contre une horde de centaures. Elle raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette et serra les dents.

- Vous devez me laisser repartir sinon il vous en cuira !

- Vous ne pourrez repartir qu'après notre petite sauterie, n'est-ce pas Bane ?

- Oui, on va bien s'amuser, ricana son compère.

- Pourquoi ? Pour avoir traversé votre territoire ? C'est insensé !

- Oh non, pas pour ça, susurra Ronan. Dis-lui Firenze.

- Tu as touché aux jeunes élèves. Tu les as torturés. On ne doit pas faire de mal aux poulains, ils sont l'avenir de notre monde. On ne s'attaque pas à eux. Et encore moins à l'Enfant de Poudlard.

- L'enfant de Poudlard ? Comment ça ? Qui ?

- Il est le poulain du professeur de potions. Il est sous la protection du château et de ses habitants depuis des années. En le touchant, tu as scellé ton sort. La justice sorcière t'a relaxé, la magie de Poudlard te condamne !

Ombrage ne put que pester un bref instant après Ioann qu'elle se faisait agripper par l'arrière. Elle se débattit pour se libérer mais une poigne se referma sur ses cheveux et les tira violemment, pour la faire tenir en place. Elle lâcha sa baguette pour se tenir la tête et soulager la douleur, mais cela ne suffit pas. Elle se sentit partir en arrière alors que le centaure qui la tenait commença à se déplacer. Elle ne vit pas que sa baguette était piétinée. Elle ne put que crier, lorsqu'elle fut saisie à bras le corps par un des hybrides et entrainée plus profondément dans la forêt.

o0o

Dans son bureau, alors que les élèves étaient très certainement tous endormis dans leur lit, Albus était debout devant la fenêtre, les yeux rivés sur les bois. Derrière lui, le Baron Sanglant finissait de lui raconter les quelques évènements de la journée. Dans les cadres accrochés aux murs, les anciens directeurs prêtaient une oreille attentive à tout ce qui était dit avec avidité. D'un coup, un ricanement retentit alors que Peeves arrivait. Il fit mine de se jeter sur Fumseck qui battit des ailes pour montrer son mécontentement, avant de s'envoler de son perchoir pour prendre place à côté du Choixpeau dans une trille désapprobatrice.

-Allons Peeves, n'as-tu pas eu assez d'amusement pour la journée ? S'amusa Albus s'attirant un regard noir de son phœnix.

-Voyons directeur, vous savez bien que cet esprit n'en a jamais assez, ponctua le Baron d'une voix froide.

-En attendant, le crapaud rose ne sera pas prêt de refaire des bêtises, fanfaronna Peeves. Enfin si elle retrouve sa tête.

-Où est-elle ? Demanda Albus.

-Bane l'a benné quelque part derrière la cabane de Hagrid afin qu'il la retrouve demain matin.

-Bien, une nuit à la belle étoile ne pourra pas lui faire de mal.

Albus fit venir à lui sa tasse de thé. Il aurait pu être inquiet par ce que les centaures avaient dû lui faire. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle avait touché aux enfants dont il avait la responsabilité et le Ministère avait relativisé ses actes. Il estimait qu'il y avait des choses qui devaient être faites pour le plus grand bien et c'était le cas maintenant. Demain il reprendrait les choses en mains et son rôle de directeur. Cette nuit, il était juste un habitant beta de Poudlard qui se réjouissait de ce qu'il s'était passé.

o0o

_Dimanche 16 Avril 1995._

Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois et alors que le jour se levait, Severus était bien calé au fond de son lit avec l'envie persistante d'y rester. Remontant sa couette au dessus de son grand nez, il décida de faire comme son fils : serrer son oreiller dans ses bras, se pelotonner et se rendormir. Il l'avait observé pendant suffisamment d'années pour pouvoir enfin passer à la pratique sans se tromper. De plus, depuis l'agression de Ioann, il n'était plus dérangé par un fennec joueur car celui-ci dormait tous les soirs dans le dortoir des Serpentards. Des coups sur la porte le firent grogner. Non, il n'était pas là, revenez plus tard. Il se tourna et glissa sa tête sous l'oreiller. Il voulait sa grasse matinée et il l'aurait. Visiblement, ce qu'on attendait de lui n'était pas très important car la personne partit très rapidement. Sûrement Milo qui désirait savoir s'il l'accompagnait dans la Grande Salle comme presque tous les matins. Le sommeil gagna sans trop d'effort sa lutte et Severus s'endormit profondément en se disant que c'était bon, de temps en temps de jouer à la marmotte.

Quand il se réveilla pour la deuxième fois, le professeur était étrangement serein. Il s'étira avant de rouler sur le dos et de rester allongé dans son coton mental. Il s'était passé beaucoup de choses depuis le mois de Septembre. Depuis plus longtemps même. Mais là, en ce dimanche matin, Severus était bien. Depuis deux jours, Ombrage était internée à St Mangouste. Comme prévu, Hagrid l'avait trouvée au petit matin du vendredi, sans connaissance derrière sa cabane. Il l'avait amenée à Poppy qui lui avait donnée les premiers soins avant de prévenir le Ministère et de l'envoyer à Ste Mangouste.

Dans l'immédiat, elle était en état de choc. Quand elle ne dormait pas, elle fixait inlassablement le plafond de sa chambre d'hôpital. La peur qu'elle avait ressenti avait déteint certaines de ses mèches de cheveux châtains et elle arborait un certain décoloré blanc et gris très étonnant. Il en avait parlé à Albus pour en savoir plus mais une nouvelle fois, il avait joué au vieux timbré mystérieux et il n'avait eu droit qu'à un « ne vous inquiétez pas Severus, Dolorès a eu ce qu'elle méritait pour avoir blessé votre fils, Harry et tous ceux qui n'ont rien dit ». Son seul réconfort était que Poppy confirmait qu'elle avait eu son compte.

Décidant qu'à neuf heures trente cinq, il était plus que temps de se lever, il sortit de son lit. Il passa rapidement sous le jet d'eau froide pour finir de se réveiller avant d'enfiler une tenue assez décontractée. Il n'avait pas l'intention de sortir de chez lui de la journée de toute façon. Il avait besoin de se retrouver un peu et d'oublier les autres. A la rigueur, si son fils et ses neveux, accompagnés d'un certain Gryffondor, décidaient de venir le voir, il n'était pas contre leur compagnie. Mais sinon, il ne voulait voir personne.

Il s'installa confortablement devant le petit déjeuner qu'il avait fait demander et sirota son thé en lisant les nouvelles dans le Daily Wizard. Il trouva un nouvel encart à propos d'Ombrage qui annonçait qu'il n'y avait aucune amélioration de son état. Tant mieux, au moins il n'était pas prêt de la revoir. Quand son plateau repas disparu, il se cala contre son dossier en se demandant sur quelle potion il allait travailler. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus le temps de faire de la recherche. Quand il avait un peu de temps, il était souvent accaparé par l'affaire Voldemort ou par la fabrication de potions pour Poppy. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait ni l'un ni l'autre à faire et se retrouvait presque perdu devant ce temps libre qu'il avait devant lui.

Machinalement il se dirigea vers l'aquarium pour nourrir Wattoo quand il réagit que c'était inutile. Merlin, comment cet insipide poisson avait-il pu prendre tant d'importance dans sa vie pour qu'il en garde des automatismes ? Vu l'heure plus qu'avancée, il se décida à partir dans son laboratoire. Et dans sa bulle, il perdit toute notion de temps. Il sursauta quand un elfe arriva, plateau repas en main, devant lui. Albus, ne l'ayant pas vu ni au petit déjeuner ni au déjeuner, avait décidé de lui faire parvenir de quoi se nourrir tout en comprenant qu'il ne faudrait pas compter sur lui pour ce dimanche. Un peu plus tard, il fut de nouveau dérangé dans son occupation. Le pop caractéristique d'un transplanage le fit se retourner baguette en main, prêt à en découdre avec l'importun qui venait encore le déranger. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant Kreattur devant lui. Cela eut le mérite de faire tomber son exaspération. Que lui voulait-il ?

- Professeur Snape Monsieur, Kreattur ne voulait pas vous déranger mais Kreattur a appris des choses.

- Mais pourquoi tu viens m'en parler à moi et non à Sirius ?

- Kreattur ne peut pas déranger son Maître, il s'occupe de son ami Remus Lupin, Monsieur. C'est le printemps, la nuit a été plus difficile.

- Bien alors ... et bien retournons au salon et asseyons-nous.

- Le professeur invite Kreattur à s'asseoir avec lui ? S'écria l'elfe en écarquillant les yeux. Le professeur est trop bon.

- Mais non c'est normal, tu nous aides tellement que ce n'est que justice.

Severus était toujours perturbé de se voir ainsi complimenté par cet elfe là. Il se confirma mentalement qu'il était de tout cœur avec Draco quand Dobby venait s'occuper de lui. C'était épuisant d'avoir une de ses créatures qui vous vénérait. Une fois revenu dans l'appartement, Severus s'installa dans un fauteuil et regarda Kreattur qui triturait sa taie d'oreiller en oscillant d'un pied sur l'autre devant lui.

- Assieds-toi. Bien, alors qu'as-tu appris de si important ?

- Kreattur essaye d'espionner le Lord Noir de temps en temps mais ne peut pas le faire longtemps ni souvent car le serpent le sent toujours. Le Lord a des soupçons et Kreattur doit faire très attention.

- Tu as raison. Si Voldemort est si soupçonneux, il vaudrait mieux que tu t'arrêtes quelques temps.

- Kreattur fera ça, professeur, si son Maître le lui dit.

- Je lui en soufflerais un mot.

- Le professeur est bon avec Kreattur. Kreattur a entendu le Lord cette nuit. Il a dit des choses graves Monsieur Snape Professeur.

- Qu'a-t-il dit ? Demanda doucement Severus, sentant l'adrénaline monter.

- Il a dit qu'il voulait le jeune Potter, monsieur.

- Cela confirme ce que nous savions déjà. Et ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle.

- Il a aussi parlé de la dernière Tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Professeur.

- De ... Merlin, c'est là qu'il va agir ? Il veut s'attaquer à Potter à ce moment là ? Mais comment ?

- Kreattur ne sait pas. Mais Kreattur va tenter de savoir aussi.

- Fais très attention à toi, c'est très dangereux.

- Kreattur sait, mais Kreattur est content d'aider son Maître et le professeur. Kreattur aime bien le professeur.

- Hum et bien, merci, répondit Severus.

- Professeur, Kreattur a autre chose à vous dire. C'est par rapport à la quête de son Jeune Maître Regulus.

- Nous avons bien détruit la coupe, ne t'inquiète pas. Cela en fait sept, l'affaire est quasi classée.

- Non professeur. Kreattur a ressenti la mauvaise magie. La même magie qu'il y avait dans le médaillon et dans la coupe.

Severus se redressa. La même magie que les Horcruxes ? Merlin, était-ce le fameux dernier et hypothétique morceau d'âme ? Ou alors c'était peut-être seulement la magie de Voldemort ... mais étrangement, cette solution ne lui paraissait pas convaincante.

- Professeur, la Magie Noire émanait du Serpent.

- Nom d'un fennec ! Alors j'avais raison ... .

- Le professeur le savait déjà ? Décidément, Kreattur n'est pas bon pour apporter les informations.

- Au contraire. Je ne le savais pas. J'y avais réfléchi et j'avais effectivement pensé à cette hypothèse. Mais je n'étais certain de rien. Tu viens de me donner la confirmation de ce que je pensais.

- Kreattur est content d'avoir aidé le professeur.

- Et moi je suis bien content qu'on ait un allié tel que toi avec nous.

Le vieil elfe remua fièrement les oreilles alors qu'un air réjoui prenait place sur son visage. Severus lui proposa un thé ou un gâteau mais Kreattur déclina en disant qu'il allait préparer un repas revitalisant pour son Maître et son ami. Quand il fut parti, Severus ferma les yeux pour réfléchir à tout ça. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais c'était déjà beaucoup. Ils avaient le dernier Horcruxe, enfin, il savait ce que c'était même si le plus dur serait de le détruire. Et ils savaient que Voldemort avait à l'esprit de s'en prendre à Harry lors de la Troisième Tâche. Il restait à savoir comment il comptait faire ça pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Finalement, sa journée de libre allait se transformer en une profonde réflexion et quelques discussions avec Albus, Milo et Lucius. Enfin s'il arrivait à décoller les deux derniers de leur moitié, sinon ce serait un tête à tête avec le directeur.

o0o

_Mardi 25 Avril 1995._

Kingsley venait d'arriver à Ste Mangouste. Rufus avait été appelé par un Guérisseur un peu plus tôt. Celui-ci lui avait indiqué que Dolorès Ombrage s'était agitée depuis le matin et qu'elle marmonnait des choses par rapport à l'incident qui lui était arrivé. Scrimgeour avait alors mandaté l'Auror Shacklebolt pour aller récupérer son témoignage avec l'aide d'un de ses collègues. Sandy était la seule qui pouvait être disponible rapidement et elle le rejoindrait d'ici quelques instants. Juste le temps qu'il parle avec le Guérisseur et elle serait là.

Il arriva dans le service désiré avant d'être interpellé par un homme assez jeune. Vu sa robe, c'était le type qu'il devait voir. Il lui expliqua qu'après plusieurs jours d'état de choc où elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, elle s'était réveillée au petit matin en criant et en se débattant avec ses draps. Elle avait été mise sous calmants mais restait tout de même assez lucide pour répondre quand on lui parlait. Sandy arriva sur cette entrefaite et ils entrèrent dans la chambre. Elle était dans une demi pénombre et sur le lit, ils purent distinguer la silhouette d'Ombrage, sanglée, se dessiner. D'un sort, Kingsley alluma les torches. La lueur fit s'agiter et gémir la patiente.

- Bonjour Madame Ombrage, commença l'Auror noir. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

- Ils sont là ... ils sont là ... ils viennent ... ils me veulent ... ils ... ils ... ils vont ...

- Calmez-vous, tout va bien, vous êtes en sécurité. Mais dites-moi, qui veut vous attaquer ?

- Eux ... tous ...

- Tous ?

- Les portes, les fantômes, les elfes ... les toilettes ... les ... les centaures ... , répondit Ombrage d'une voix devenant de plus en plus aigue et en écarquillant les yeux.

Elle tira sur ses sangles en jetant des coups d'œil affolés tout autour d'elle. Aussitôt, une infirmière entra et lui injecta un produit qui la calma rapidement.

- Vous pouvez l'interroger. Vous avez dix minutes où elle sera assez lucide pour vous répondre sans perdre ses moyens, après, le sédatif sera trop présent dans son organisme pour qu'elle puisse réagir.

- Merci, répondit Kingsley en lui faisant un grand sourire.

L'infirmière bafouilla en rougissant avant de sortir de la chambre. Sandy leva les yeux au ciel en collant une claque derrière la tête de son collègue en lui disant que Madame serait contente de savoir ça.

- Bien Dolorès, que s'est-il passé ?

- Plein de choses, répondit Ombrage d'une voix atone et comme déconnectée de la réalité. Les escaliers ne voulaient pas que je monte ou descende. Les murs et les pièces bougeaient. Mes toilettes ont explosées. Les fantômes attaquaient. La Dame Grise m'a sauté dessus alors que je partais de cet enfer.

- La Dame Grise ? Interrompit Kingsley. Dans mon souvenir, elle était quelqu'un de très pacifiste ... . On ne la voyait d'ailleurs pas très souvent.

- Elle est méchante, bouda Ombrage avant de reprendre d'une voix de petite fille. Et puis j'ai voulu partir mais les grilles n'ont pas voulu s'ouvrir. Alors je suis partie dans la forêt. Et les arbres ils m'ont fait tomber. Puis j'ai vu les centaures ... ils sont méchants les centaures aussi. Ils m'ont tiré les cheveux au début, puis ils m'ont trainé partout. Ils ont joué avec moi mais moi j'ai pas trouvé ça drôle car ça faisait mal.

- Les centaures vous ont attaquée ? Demanda Sandy en fronçant les sourcils.

Ces créatures là étaient dangereuses certes mais pas sans raison. Ils n'attaquaient pas pour rien. S'ils s'étaient défoulés sur elle pour la mettre dans l'état où elle avait fini, c'était qu'ils avaient jugé qu'elle les avait offensés.

- Y s'ont dit que j'avais fait du mal au poulain de Poudlard.

- Le poulain de Poudlard ? S'étonna Kingsley.

- Snape junior. C'est lui le poulain. Il avait fait des bêtises alors je l'ai juste puni. C'était normal.

- Vous l'avez torturé avec votre plume bourrée de Magie Noire, critiqua sévèrement Sandy.

- Mais c'était rien. J'lui avais fait pire avant et personne n'a su car c'était un secret !

Kings et Sandy se regardèrent en se demandant ce qu'elle avait fait avant. La femme sentit ses poils de hérisser. Pire ? Comment pouvait-elle avoir fait pire que cela à ce gosse ? Bordel c'était quoi ce truc ?

- Qu'avez-vous fait avant ?

- C'est un secret ! C'est un secret ! Rigola Ombrage.

- Kings, son témoignage est-il utilisable alors qu'elle est shootée au valium ou je ne sais quoi? Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, il vaut mieux que je sorte d'ici tout de suite si je ne veux pas être « celle qui essayait de garder son calme et qui n'a pas réussi avant d'avoir massacré ça », cracha Sandy en désignant Ombrage.

- Le Guérisseur a signé une décharge comme quoi elle était interrogeable. Pas de soucis, même si elle a l'air shootée à l'illicite, c'est bon pour nous.

- Ah, mais c'est génial ça ! Et si je la frappe, on pourra faire croire que c'est elle qui s'est fait ça ?

- Désolée Sand, mais elle est sanglée, ça va forcément être louche. Tu prendrais cher pour bavure professionnelle. Et tu ne mérites pas que ça arrive à cause d'elle.

- Rah flûte alors, tu viens de me couper dans mon orgasme là ...

- Honnêtement, tu devrais écouter Sirius et te prendre un homme. Tu commences à être en manque. Maintenant revenons à Ombrage.

- Si tu veux, soupira Sandy avant de reprendre d'une voix sûre en direction de la patiente. Si je vous dis un secret, vous me dites le pire que vous ayez fait ?

- Mmmm ... d'accord, c'est quoi le votre ?

- Kingsley a beau être noir, il en a une toute petite ... alors c'est quoi qui est pire et que vous ayez fait ? Raconta-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence alors que son collègue hoquetait de surprise.

- C'est moi qui ai parlé de l'affaire Snape/Sonoltruc-machin-chose à Skeeter. C'était il y a longtemps ...

- Soloviev, reprit machinalement Kingsley, redevenant brutalement sérieux.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Sandy d'une voix sourde.

- Parce que.

- Parce que quoi ?

- Ben Albus il veut la place de Cornélius, sauf que c'est moi qui dois l'avoir !

Kingsley et Sandy s'entreregardèrent de nouveau en fronçant les sourcils. C'était quoi encore cette affaire ? Qu'est-ce que Fudge et Albus avaient à faire avec tout ça ? Sans compter que le directeur de Poudlard n'avait jamais eu de vues sur le poste de Ministre.

- Et c'est pour cela que vous vous en prenez à Ioann Snape ? Demanda le noir.

- Ben oui, rigola Ombrage. Parce que pour atteindre Albus, fallait que je touche son point faible.

- Ioann n'est pas le point faible de Dumbledore, fit remarquer Sandy.

- Nan, mais Snape père l'est ... et pour le toucher, faut toucher au fils ! C'était trop drôle !

Sandy bouillait. Ioann, ce gosse de treize ans et demi avait souffert depuis plus d'un an parce que Dolorès Ombrage voulait le pouvoir ?

- Bordel de merde ! Kings, je sors sinon je vais la tuer ...

Son collègue ne put répondre qu'elle était déjà dans le couloir. Il la comprenait. Elle avait une sainte horreur des gens qui faisaient du mal à un enfant. Et elle avait pris l'affaire Ioann très à cœur. Même si c'était difficile, en connaissant le gamin, de ne pas s'y attacher. Savoir qu'il avait souffert à cause d'un besoin de pouvoir d'une femme trop ambitieuse devait la remuer bien trop.

- Alors vous avez fait en sorte de divulguer et déformer le passé de Ioann pour servir vos envies de grandeur ?

- J'avais réussi à faire partir Dumbledore pour l'affaire de la Chambre des Secrets, mais Bletchley a fait n'importe quoi et c'est tombé à l'eau. Mais après être restée au collège quelques temps, j'ai su que si le gosse souffrait, alors Albus ne penserait plus au Ministère et moi, moi, moi ... je deviens Ministre ! Et puis c'était facile, falsifier ses dossiers, et puis les Détraqueurs aussi.

- Les Détraqueurs ?

- Ben oui, j'ai surpris une conversation entre Cornélius et Albus qui parlait des Détraqueurs pendant un match de Quidditch ... Il disait que Potter et Snape avaient réagi à leur présence. Pour Potter c'était normal, ses parents morts et tout et tout, ça se comprend et c'est connu. Pour Snape, c'était étrange. Alors j'ai cherché, regardé et tout et j'ai trouvé les dossiers ... booouuuh, pas rose sa vie chez son tonton, mais c'était très bien car moi, ça m'arrangeait ! Les Détraqueurs y z'étaient pas toujours très obéissants mais tous les lundi soir, j'allais les inciter à coller le gamin pour lui faire perdre ses moyens.

- Tous les ... un instant, c'est le lundi vingt cinq Avril de l'an dernier au soir que Ioann a été attaqué par les Mangemorts ... vous avez détourné l'attention des Détraqueurs pour votre réunion hebdomadaire et permis à Lestrange et aux Carrow d'entrer à Poudlard ... Nom d'une marmite sauteuse, tout ça est votre faute. Ioann a été torturé lourdement à cause de vous ... et vous avez tenté d'enfoncer Severus lors de sa confrontation avec le Mangenmagot pour l'empêcher de récupérer la garde de son fils !

- Viii ! C'était marrant. Et puis je suis revenue cette année pour faire payer au gamin car à chaque fois il s'en sort et pas moi !

- Vous ... Nom de Dieu ...

Kingsley sortit précipitamment alors qu'Ombrage, perdu dans les limbes occasionnés par son calmant, se remettait à rire. Sandy, qui broyait du noir dans le couloir, le vit sortir comme une furie et se renfrogna un peu plus. Le regard noir qu'il lui renvoya lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'allait pas aimer le reste de leur conversation.

- Kings ?

- Elle ne mérite même pas le Baiser du Détraqueur. Ce serait trop doux pour elle, grogna le noir

- Tant que ça ?

- Elle est derrière tout ce qui est arrivé à Ioann depuis un an. Que ce soit les articles publiés, les dossiers disparus et sa torture par Bella et Compagnie.

- Elle a fait rentrer les Mangemorts à Poudlard ? Demanda Sandy d'une voix si basse qu'on aurait pu le comparer au grognement d'un animal.

- Elle détournait l'attention des Détraqueurs tous les lundis en allant les motiver à approcher Ioann. Les Mangemorts ont dû le savoir et en profiter. Mais le résultat est là.

- Tu as raison, le baiser est trop faible pour la punir.

- Je retourne au bureau faire mon rapport. J'irais en rendre compte à Rufus aussitôt après et on la transfèrera dans le service judiciaire de Ste Mangouste. Une fois remise, et crois-moi je vais motiver les Guérisseurs pour la remettre sur pieds, c'est la haute sécurité d'Azkaban qui l'attend ... et pour perpette.

- Et pour cette histoire de Poudlard, de fantômes etc ... Albus va être soupçonné non ?

- Elle accuse le seul fantôme pacifiste et discret de l'école de l'avoir attaquée, les elfes qui ne font jamais parler d'eux et les escaliers qui s'amusent à bloquer les enfants depuis des siècles. Albus nous a signalé qu'elle avait quelques soucis dépressifs depuis quelques temps et une fiole entamée de potion anti dépressive hautement dosée a été retrouvée dans ses appartements tout comme une bouteille d'alcool entamée. Il est évident qu'elle a été prise de délires dus à une surdose et d'une interaction avec l'alcool. Elle s'est ensuite mise elle-même en situation d'énerver les centaures en allant les défier.

- Snape père ne sera pas inquiété ? Demanda Sandy en entrevoyant le plan mis en place.

- Aucunement. D'après Albus, c'est Poppy Pomfresh qui lui a prescrit la potion en lui faisant de grandes recommandations. Personne ne peut lui en vouloir si Ombrage a passé outre.

- Et je suppose que cette potion est indétectable dans l'organisme après quelques heures d'administration, donc aucune chance de réellement vérifier ça.

- Tu as très bien compris, répondit Kingsley avec un regard complice.

- Bien, alors j'attends l'aval de Rufus pour allez voir Snape et le mettre au courant de cette évolution. Et j'en saurais sûrement un peu plus sur ce qu'Ombrage a subi.

- Quand j'ai quitté le bureau d'Albus après avoir récupéré son témoignage quand on a retrouvé Ombrage, j'ai entendu Minerva murmurer quelque chose dans le genre « La vengeance de Poudlard ».

- Les centaures auraient parlé de « Poulain de Poudlard », réfléchit Sandy.

- Et d'après les rumeurs, Ioann serait considéré comme « l'Enfant de Poudlard ».

- La magie de cette école est grande, tu crois qu'elle aurait pu défendre son enfant ?

- Certain cap'tain. Tout comme je suis sûr qu'aucun des humains du château n'a eu de rôle dans cette affaire.

- C'est une bonne chose, finit par sourire la femme à l'œil bandé. Au moins on n'aura pas à les inculper pour cette affaire. Ça me trouerait le cul de devoir les arrêter à cause de cette garce d'Ombrage.

- J'adore quand tu montres combien tu es une femme douce et délicate.

Sandy lui jeta un coup d'œil malicieux mais son visage était d'un sérieux peu courant. Le petit Snape avait lourdement souffert à cause de cette horrible bonne femme à moitié cinglée dans la pièce à côté. Il allait falloir jouer serrer pour la faire incarcérer. Car tant qu'elle restait déconnectée, elle ne pourrait pas être jugée. Elle jeta un regard noir à la porte de la chambre. Peut-être que Severus serait capable de leur fournir une mixture pour la sortir de son état de choc post traumatique. Il faudrait qu'elle lui en parle quand elle irait lui relater toute cette affaire. Prévenir Malfoy serait peut-être une bonne idée. Il était proche des Snape et les défendait furieusement. Lui en parler officieusement leur permettrait d'avoir une défense béton pour le moment venu. Oui, Sandy allait informer Severus de la nouvelle avancée du dossier et préparer tout ça avec Lucius. Ombrage allait payer pour ce qu'elle avait fait ... folie ou pas, cela n'avait plus aucune importance.

o0o

_Dimanche 30 Avril 1995._

Le soleil était maintenant haut dans le ciel. Sur une branche, près de la fenêtre, un oiseau pépiait joyeusement. En fond, des cris d'enfants résonnaient. Mais Milo se contenta de sourire. Il était bien, au chaud dans ce lit douillet et il n'avait pas envie de bouger. Son sourire augmenta et dérapa en un gloussement lorsqu'une main vient lui chatouiller le ventre. Un instant après, deux lèvres mutines picoraient les siennes. Oui, il était bien là et n'avait pas envie de bouger. Il se décala un peu, afin d'être complètement dans les bras de son amant et de pouvoir l'embrasser plus profondément.

- Bonjour la marmotte.

- J'suis bien là.

- Tu m'étonnes. Mais je mentirais en disant que n'apprécie pas de pouvoir enfin me réveiller à tes côtés, sourit Henrique en laissant sa main glisser sur le flan sensible du Russe.

- Moi c'est la soirée d'hier que j'ai particulièrement appréciée ... surtout la partie finale où on a fini dans ce lit.

- On peut commencer ce dimanche de la même façon si tu veux. Personnellement, moi j'en ai déjà l'eau à la bouche.

Milo sourit en roulant sur lui. Oui, il était plus que partant pour une bonne partie débridée de jambes en l'air. Il avait l'impression d'être un adolescent en manque. La veille avait été leur première fois depuis la reprise de leur relation. Oh, ils n'avaient plus vingt ans et avec ses problèmes respiratoires, ils avaient pris leur temps sans essayer de remettre le couvert. Le Russe avait beau faire des exercices préconisés par Poppy et apprendre à réguler sa respiration, ce genre d'activités l'avait passablement essoufflé. Après s'être reposé lors d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, il se sentait d'attaque pour reprendre où ils s'en étaient arrêtés.

Et puis ils avaient tant de choses à fêter. Ils étaient de nouveau ensemble et pas que pour leur couple. Après en avoir parlé à Severus, Minerva et Poppy, Milo avait décidé de quitter Poudlard pour emménager définitivement chez Henrique. Il en avait ensuite parlé aux garçons qui avaient été déçus de le voir partir. Mais il leur avait promis de repasser de temps en temps d'ici la fin du Tournoi et avait assuré à Kerrian qu'il resterait disponible pour lui si jamais il avait besoin de parler. Il suffisait qu'il demande à Severus de le prévenir. Puis la veille, valise en main, il avait définitivement débarqué chez son Brésilien.

Oui, après plusieurs mois de déprime sentimentale, Milo était de nouveau pleinement heureux. Il avait retrouvé la moitié qui lui manquait, la sienne. Il arrivait même à ne plus regarder son torse avec dégout. Il n'était pas prêt à parader en maillot sur une plage, mais dans l'intimité, il ne craignait pas de se déshabiller. Et le regard gourmand de Henrique sur sa personne y était pour beaucoup. Il savait aussi que des choses importantes se passaient. Officieusement, une Auror avait prévenu Severus qu'il y avait eu une grande avancée pour les affaires sur ses dossiers volés et qu'il serait pleinement mis au courant des détails sous peu, le temps que tout devienne officiel. Ça avait l'air très grave pour que tant de mystère soient faits.

Mais là tout de suite, il s'en moquait. Il était dans son nouveau chez lui. Ce nouveau chez lui qui abriterait son amour pour Henrique tout en le gardant à l'abri d'un _Fidelitas_. Celui qui accueillerait bientôt leur famille augmentée de Kerrian. Alors tout le reste n'arrivait pas à le faire redescendre de son nuage de félicité sur lequel il s'était blotti. Il avait enfin tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé et c'était tout ce qui comptait ...

* * *

**Dernière petite note** : (parce qu'on lit toujours mieux les notes de fin que de début ) ) Dimanche je vous posterai un petit OS Bonus alors ne le ratez pas !


	92. Vérité

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen, Connors, Moïra, Kerrian et Captain Sandy.

Béta : BettyMars

Bonsoir à tous, je suis rentrée il y a peu donc je vous poste vite fait sans blabla cette fois.

**Je vous dis donc à Dimanche pour la partie 2 de « Vulpes Zerda tout Simplement » et à mercredi prochain pour la suite** !

* * *

Phrases défi :

-Dans les dortoirs féminins, une des filles pète un câble car une de ses camarades passe son temps à chanter, à la déranger en parlant tout le temps et ça lui donne des envies de meurtres.

-Moïra trouve une Boulabiz

-Severus s'énerve après Sirius, celui-ci se transforme en chien pour lui aboyer dessus.

* * *

**Chapitre 91 : Vérité.**

_Mardi 2 Mai 1995._

Quand Ron s'éveilla ce jour là, ses camarades de classe étaient déjà tous debout. Il regarda Seamus qui était en train de se trémousser devant son miroir pour vérifier qu'il avait un corps bien fait. C'était sa routine matinale. Le rouquin plissa le nez à ce comportement avant de faire le décompte. Arrivé à un, il regarda Dean lui donner un grand coup d'oreiller pour le sortir de sa contemplation en se disant que le noir était un brin en avance sur l'horaire habituel. Il entendit Neville pouffer avant d'entendre la porte se refermer sur lui. Décidant qu'il était temps de se lever s'il ne voulait pas être en retard à son cours de Métamorphose, il posa les pieds au sol en frissonnant. On avait beau être début mai, les dalles étaient affreusement froides. Il se jeta dans ses chaussettes alors que Harry revenait dans le dortoir, les cheveux encore humides de sa douche.

- Alors la marmotte, on se lève enfin ? Ricana Harry.

-Fatigué, alors fous-moi la paix.

- Allez magne-toi, sinon tu ne vas pas pouvoir manger avant d'aller en cours.

- Dans tes rêves. Je raccourcirais la douche mais certainement pas mon petit déjeuner !

Harry rigola en le voyant accélérer la cadence pour attraper ses affaires de toilettes. Son ami était un ventre sans fond. Si certains disaient que l'argent dirigeait le monde, il était certain que le monde de Ron était dirigé par son estomac. Souriant toujours, il vérifia son sac avant de s'asseoir sur son lit. Il ferma un instant les yeux. Cela faisait du bien qu'Ombrage soit parti de l'école et il en était pleinement satisfait. Le directeur ne s'était pas étendu sur le sujet. Il avait juste signalé qu'elle avait fait une overdose d'une potion très dosée et qu'elle avait eu des hallucinations. Elle avait alors pénétré dans la Forêt Interdite et s'était fait attaquer par quelques créatures. Harry était persuadé qu'il avait ajouté ceci afin de dissuader les élèves d'aller s'y promener. En attendant, elle avait fini à Ste Mangouste, dans un état déplorable.

Depuis, aucune nouvelle ne filtrait. Plus aucun article ne parlait d'elle et personne ne savait si elle était enfin sortie de son état de choc. Enfin ça c'était la version officielle. Officieusement, elle avait avoué beaucoup de crimes et les autorités attendaient l'autorisation des Guérisseurs pour l'envoyer à Azkaban. Ça c'était ce que son père lui avait écrit en fin de semaine dernière. Le dimanche, il avait donné rendez-vous à Ioann devant la salle sur demande pour en parler. Il n'avait pas été étonné de voir Draco et Neville arriver. Il l'avait été un peu plus en voyant Kerrian se joindre à eux. Mais il avait été totalement surpris de voir Ron et Hermione rappliquer.

C'était Draco qui les avait conviés. Après tout, ils s'entendaient assez bien et ils étaient au courant des retenues d'Ombrage. Ron s'était d'ailleurs définitivement proclamé ami avec le blond quand celui-ci appela Dobby pour avoir une grosse collation. Bref, ils avaient passé l'après midi ensemble à parler des évènements. Personne n'avait pu apporter plus d'informations sur les fameux crimes du crapaud à fleurs et Hermione avait longuement disserté avec Kerrian sur le fonctionnement de cette mystérieuse salle. Mais ça avait été un très agréable moment et Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient pu mesurer combien Neville était différent et à l'aise avec les trois autres garçons.

Le jeune Potter sursauta quand Ron lui jeta sa chaussette sale au visage. Il grimaça à l'odeur avant de le fusiller du regard. Il remarqua qu'il avait tellement été dans ses pensées, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué le départ de Seamus et Dean. Il attrapa son sac et suivit son meilleur ami dans la Salle Commune. Etonnement, ils n'étaient pas totalement en retard. Ils trouvèrent Hermione en train de relire son cours de Métamorphose, bien installée sur un fauteuil. Décidant qu'ils avaient un peu de temps devant eux, ils prirent place à côté d'elle en profitant du calme relatif. Il y avait toujours un peu d'animation mais le matin, les élèves avaient tendance à finir leur nuit.

Pourtant ce matin là, un grand bruit de porte retentit du dortoir des filles, attirant l'attention de tout le monde. Un instant plus tard, Laureen Sharpe, une des amies de Ginny, déboulait devant eux, passablement énervée avant de sortir en envoyant le tableau de la Grosse Dame valser contre les pierres. Ron et Harry se regardèrent presque choqués alors que Hermione soupirait de dépit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demanda le rouquin.

- Vous n'écoutez jamais ce que les autres disent, n'est-ce pas ?

- Et bien, les trucs de filles tu sais ...

- Elle commence juste à en avoir marre de ta sœur.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce qu'elle passe son temps à chanter ou à déranger ses camarades de dortoir en parlant de son Julian sans arrêt du matin au soir. Vu la crise qu'elle a piquée tout à l'heure, Laureen commence sérieusement à avoir des envies de meurtres.

- Moi c'est Harper qui me donne des envies de meurtres, grogna Ron.

- Fiche lui la paix ! Il tient beaucoup à ta sœur et elle aussi.

- Moi je dirais qu'elle est amoureuse de lui, intervint Harry. Elle m'a totalement oublié. Enfin elle ne m'a pas oublié car on se côtoie tous les jours mais elle a oublié qu'elle était ma plus grande fan ... et ça, ça veut tout dire.

- Moi je préférais quand elle bavait sur toi.

- Hey Ronnie, moi je suis bien content de ne plus avoir à me déplacer avec ma serpillière. Et sérieux, t'as entendu Ioann non ? Julian est amoureux de Ginny, je doute qu'il lui fasse du mal.

- Je sais, soupira le roux, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Harry lui claqua amicalement l'épaule avant de lever la tête vers l'escalier du dortoir des filles. Ginny venait de descendre en chantonnant et sautillant aux côtés d'une Cassie au visage lugubre. Quand elles sortirent de la Salle Commune, Ron reconnut que ce n'était peut-être pas Julian qu'il faudrait torturer, mais sa sœur qui méritait d'être assommée. Hermione roula des yeux en souriant de ses bêtises alors que Harry rigolait. Ils finirent tout de même par se lever et gagner la Grande Salle quand un gargouillis résonna dans le ventre du rouquin.

o0o

La journée était bien entamée quand au Ministère, Sirius finissait de fermer une fiole en cristal. Il la reposa sur son bureau en soupirant. Accompagné de Kingsley, il avait passé un long moment à Ste Mangouste à interroger Ombrage. Elle avait fini par totalement sortir de son état de choc et ils avaient été la confronter avec son premier témoignage. Au début elle avait été réticente et leur avait indiqué qu'ils avaient falsifié ses propos déjà déformés par les potions dont elle était gavée. Pourtant, voyant que de toute façon son cas était réglé, elle avait fini par avouer afin d'obtenir une remise de peine. Sirius sentit une vague de colère à cette pensée. Il n'était pas question qu'elle bénéficie d'une moindre réduction de sa sentence. Pas après ce qu'elle avait fait. Il avait eu du mal à y croire quand Sandy lui avait raconté. Comment cette femme avait-elle pu être aussi avide de pouvoir pour s'en prendre ainsi à un gosse ? A deux gosses ...

Et sa logique était douteusement écœurante. Elle avait voulu évincer Albus dans la course au Ministère. Déjà rien que cela était stupide. Toute personne ayant un peu de jugeote pouvait se rendre compte que le directeur de Poudlard n'avait aucune envie de devenir Ministre et qu'il était pleinement satisfait de diriger l'école de magie. Mais le pire était qu'elle avait estimé qu'Albus ayant défendu Snape père lors de son procès et l'ayant embauché comme professeur, elle pouvait facilement l'atteindre en touchant à Severus. Certes, ce n'était pas totalement faux. Le directeur avait bien plus à cœur les intérêts de l'ancien Serpentard que ceux de nombre de ses autres professeurs. Sauf que pour atteindre durement Severus, il fallait toucher à son point faible. Il fallait toucher à Ioann. En prime, Albus ayant une grande affection pour le gamin, cela faisait d'une pierre deux coups.

D'un autre côté il y avait Harry. Le Survivant pour qui la population avait une grande estime. Il avait vaincu Voldemort à quinze mois et était entré dans la légende. Lui aussi était une menace. Ombrage s'était mise en tête qu'Albus allait le préparer à prendre le poste de Ministre dès la fin de ses études. C'était elle qui avait intercepté violemment en blessant Hedwige en début d'année. Elle voulait vérifier dans sa correspondance s'il y avait des indices qui y étaient semés. Elle avait été déçue de ne voir qu'une lettre d'ado ordinaire à son père. Mais elle n'avait pas lâché l'affaire. Elle s'était débrouillée, par l'acharnement des retenues et des réflexions, pour montrer à Harry qu'il n'était pas important, de façon à lui retirer toute envie d'avoir du pouvoir qui pourrait le prendre. Eliminer la menace dans l'œuf ...

Sirius jura. Il avait cru qu'il allait tuer cette bonne femme quand elle leur avait raconté, de sa voix provocante, tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Puis au fur et à mesure de son récit, elle s'était enflammée et il avait senti que son esprit était en train de s'échapper. Les Guérisseurs les avaient prévenus que son psychique était très instable et qu'elle pouvait basculer dans des périodes de folie plus ou moins longues. Sa démence augmentait d'ailleurs d'un cran lorsqu'elle se perdait dans le récit de ce qu'elle aurait subi à Poudlard et dans la Forêt Interdite. L'Auror n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de commenter en signifiant que si elle était nommée ainsi c'était pour une bonne raison et que s'y aventurer amenait à de grands dangers.

Il avait vu Kingsley sourire avant de lui répondre que certaines personnes se croyaient toujours au dessus des lois de la nature. Puis une infirmière était arrivée en courant, potion en main, pour sangler Ombrage sur son lit afin qu'elle ne se fasse pas mal. Ils étaient ensuite allés voir le Guérisseur responsable d'elle afin de savoir s'ils pouvaient l'embarquer. Celui-ci avait refusé catégoriquement, signifiant que de trop graves problèmes psychologiques persistaient et que pour sa santé mentale, Ombrage devait rester à Ste Mangouste pour y être soignée. Elle était tout de même enfermée dans la partie judiciaire de l'hôpital sous bonne garde de gardiens fortement entrainés.

Alors qu'il se levait pour aller chercher la fiole que Kingsley venait de poser devant lui, Sirius se fit la remarque qu'il voulait réellement qu'elle se remette un minimum. Elle devait être lucide pour savoir, comprendre et assumer la sentence. Elle devait souffrir en toute connaissance de cause pour que justice soit faite. Il savait que son collègue pensait la même chose que lui et que c'était pour cela qu'il n'avait pas argumenté avec le Guérisseur. Mais il n'était pas certain que Sandy le comprenne. Il n'était pas non plus assuré de la réaction de Severus à cette décision. Mais c'était nécessaire. Pour Ioann.

- Je vais apporter nos souvenirs de son témoignage à Amélia Bones, annonça-t-il. Il faut qu'elle les visionne et qu'elle les fasse certifier authentiques pour qu'on puisse lancer le procès.

- Très bien, je finis le rapport écrit et je le déposerais à Rufus en partant. Tu rentres après ?

- Non. Cap'tain m'a demandé de l'accompagner pour parler à Severus. Maintenant qu'on a le témoignage irréfutable d'Ombrage, il est temps de rendre l'affaire officielle.

- Ok, en cas de besoin vous me rappelez.

- T'inquiète, t'es bon mais pas irremplaçable non plus. Rentre chez toi et profite de ta famille. T'as fait assez d'heures sup ces derniers temps et Miranda va finir par se demander si elle n'est pas mariée à un courant d'air.

- J'avoue que ce matin, elle était assez remontée. D'ailleurs je suis en récup demain, alors il ne faudra pas me chercher, je serais en train de profiter de mes monstres.

- Tu as raison. Il me tarde que les vacances d'été arrivent pour récupérer le mien.

- Tes premières vacances en tant que père. Officiellement parlant je veux dire. Tu grandis Black, je ne l'aurais pas pensé la première fois que t'es arrivé dans le service.

Sirius grommela dans sa barbe naissante qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde le prenait pour un gamin immature. Bien qu'en y réfléchissant bien, il pouvait en avoir une petite idée. Secouant la tête de dépit, il sortit du bureau, puis du service, en accélérant le pas. Amelia n'allait pas tarder à rentrer chez elle et il préférait qu'elle ait les fioles dès maintenant afin de s'en occuper au plus vite. Plus vite le procès serait arrivé, plus vite la sentence serait prononcée. Et alors, dès qu'ils auraient l'aval de Ste Mangouste, ils pourraient transférer Ombrage à Azkaban dans les plus brefs délais. Il espérait juste que cette fois, Fudge ne s'amuserait pas à retarder ou détourner l'affaire comme il l'avait déjà fait quelques semaines plus tôt pour l'histoire de sa plume à sang.

o0o

Moïra était en train de jouer dans le jardin. Avec un petit filet, elle tentait d'attraper les papillons qui commençaient à se multiplier dans le parc. Dobby était à ses côtés et se mordillait les oreilles à chaque fois qu'elle manquait de tomber. Il avait la désagréable impression d'être revenu quelques années plus tôt lorsqu'il surveillait son Petit Maitre et son frère ... en pire, car maintenant, si jamais sa Petite Maitresse revenait avec un peu de terre sur le nez, le Maître l'emmenait aussitôt à Poppy Pomfresh avant de venir lui dire sa façon de penser sur son gardiennage. Mais si l'elfe faisait alors profil bas, il n'en pensait pas moins : le grand Lucius Malfoy avait bien changé ... mais les gosses étaient toujours une source de problèmes pour lui.

Alors que Dobby la regardait avec suspicion jeter son filet et s'accroupir devant un parterre de fleurs, Narcissa et Andromeda discutaient sur la terrasse. La première était assez inquiète. La veille, elle était à Ste Mangouste quand Poppy l'avait contactée. Elle était en charge de la surveillance de Moïra quand elle avait été obligée de revenir sur ses engagements. Maugrey avait été victime d'une mauvaise farce et avait eu besoin de soins discrets et rapides. Du coup, elle était allée déposer la fillette à la garderie de Ste Mangouste le temps que Narcissa vienne la récupérer.

Et quand elle l'avait fait, elle avait été surprise de voir Moïra assise dans un coin, triste et les yeux remplis d'eau alors que les gardiennes, cheveux trop colorés et regard noir, faisaient en sorte de garder les autres enfants éloignés d'elle. Narcissa avait alors demandé des explications sur ce comportement et s'était faite rembarrer. Soi-disant que la magie de la petite était mauvaise et qu'elle avait semé la pagaille dans la garderie en effrayant les autres petits. Et effectivement, d'après ce qu'elle avait pu en voir, on aurait dit qu'un ouragan était passé.

- C'est si difficile, soupira Narcissa. En janvier, quand je l'avais retiré de la garderie après des faits similaires, j'en avais parlé avec Poppy. D'après elle, Moïra était en phase d'incertitude. Elle ne l'a jamais montré mais elle s'est sentie un peu abandonnée depuis que Draco a fait sa rentrée en Septembre. Mais après l'avoir revu à Noël, ça a envenimé les choses et c'est pour cela que sa magie s'est emballée.

- C'est compréhensible. Mais c'est une sacrée demoiselle avec un caractère bien trempé, la rassura sa sœur. Ce qui est arrivé hier est un incident sans importance.

- Meda, je comprends qu'en janvier elle était complètement perturbée par tout ça. Mais je pensais qu'on avait réussi à la rassurer pour son anniversaire. Tu sais qu'elle pensait qu'on l'abandonnerait le jour de ses quatre ans !

- Je sais tu me l'as dit. Et je suis certaine qu'elle l'a compris. Ne dramatise pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois que la magie de Dora nous a tournés en bourrique.

- Oui mais ma nièce n'avait pas à craindre d'être abandonnée par sa nouvelle famille car elle n'a pas vécu dans un foyer après avoir été délaissée bien trop de fois.

- Cissa calme-toi, tu deviens hystérique. Moïra sait qu'elle est maintenant votre fille à Lucius et à toi et elle s'est très bien adaptée. Je suis persuadée qu'elle est parfaitement en confiance dans sa nouvelle famille. Mais hier, Poppy a dû l'amener rapidement à la garderie dont elle garde de mauvais souvenirs. Sa magie s'est emballée et c'est normal, ce n'est qu'une petite fille.

- Tu as raison. Je m'emporte trop vite mais je suis si inquiète qu'elle puisse ne pas être pleinement heureuse.

- Et tu sais que c'est faux. Regarde-la. Regarde-la vraiment. Et ose me dire que cette petite est malheureuse.

En disant cela, Andromeda désignait Moïra qui sautillait joyeusement, tenant quelque chose dans les mains. Elle avait visiblement trouvé un insecte ou quelconque trésor et ne comptait pas le partager avec Dobby qui tentait tant bien que mal de définir si c'était dangereux ou pas. Elle trébucha et s'étala de tout son long. Mais aussitôt, elle se redressa sur ses genoux pour se jeter sur ce qu'elle avait lâché. Elle poussa un cri de victoire en se remettant sur ses pieds pour sauter sur place. Narcissa sourit de la voir apporter ses mains à son visage pour lancer un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et vérifier qu'elle l'avait bien rattrapé.

- Je ne te le dirais pas.

- Laisse ta fille tranquille, elle s'épanouit toute seule dans sa famille qu'elle aime réellement. Par contre si tu dois vraiment faire quelque chose, occupe-toi de faire sa fête à cette idiote de la garderie.

- Tu crois que je peux arriver à faire rétrograder miss Holmes au rang de nettoyeuse de toilettes ?

- Sans aucun doute. Mais attends, Calie Holmes ? La petite brune rondelette à lunettes qui doit avoir la trentaine et en parait quarante ?

- Oui c'est bien elle.

- Alors fait la virer. Je ne m'étonne plus que Moïra ait été déstabilisé. J'ai déjà entendu parler d'elle. Elle a une vraie langue de vipère. Elle a dû raconter des choses à ta fille pour la perturber exprès. Je l'ai déjà entendu déblatérer sur Lucius. Je n'avais pas relevé car il se dit beaucoup de choses sur lui mais là je pense qu'elle va trop loin en s'attaquant à une enfant et ma nièce en particulier. Alors fonce ma grande, défoule-toi sur elle. Après tout, tu avais déjà le nom des Malfoy pour toi, maintenant et depuis que tu as défendu les intérêts de Kerrian, tu as aussi pris en renommé. Crois-moi, le Ministère aura du mal à s'opposer à Narcissa Malfoy.

- Attends attends attends, dois-je comprendre que vous, madame Tonks, vous m'encouragez à faire ce que vous avez toujours reproché à mon époux : me servir de mon nom ?

- Et bien oui, madame Malfoy. Comme quoi, côtoyer ton mari et Severus a fait de moi une Serpentard dont mère aurait enfin été fière.

Les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire alors que Moïra arrivait en courant. Elle se jeta dans les bras de sa mère en lui montrant l'étrange bestiole qu'elle avait trouvée. Narcissa sourit en lui disant qu'elle était une fillette très chanceuse pour avoir trouvé une Boulabiz. C'était une créature très affectueuse qui profita d'un relâchement de la prise sur elle pour sauter sur l'oreille de la petite blonde avant de lui faire ce qu'elle faisait de mieux : des bisous. Mais c'était aussi une créature très discrète, ce qui faisait que beaucoup la pensait imaginaire. Narcissa caressa doucement les cheveux de sa fille avec un sourire. Oui, cette Calie Holmes allait apprendre à s'attaquer à une Malfoy.

o0o

Lorsque Severus avait reçu le message de Sirius, au milieu de l'après midi. Il s'était dit qu'il y avait quelque chose de très important qui était arrivé. Il savait déjà qu'il y avait une grosse avancée en cours sur les dossiers de Ioann. Mais de voir ce hibou arriver dans sa salle de classe après avoir traversé le collège par les couloirs avait de quoi inquiéter n'importe qui. Aussi il avait fini par libérer ses élèves en avance tant il n'arrivait pas à rester concentré sur son cours. Il ne put même pas virer Kerrian quand celui-ci resta dans la classe pour lui demander si ça allait bien. Il lui avait juste envoyé un regard noir et désobligeant qui ne l'avait même pas effrayé. Voilà ce que c'était que d'adopter un neveu, on avait plus d'ascendance sur lui.

Mais honnêtement, il était content que le gosse ait pris deux minutes pour lui montrer son inquiétude. Il le lui ferait savoir plus tard, quand il n'aurait pas la tête dans cette visite officielle qui allait avoir lieu. Jetant un œil à l'heure et décidant qu'attendre en rongeant son frein seul n'était pas bon pour lui, il prit la direction du bureau directorial. Quitte à attendre, autant le faire en essayant d'étouffer le vieux fou avec ses nouvelles sucreries à la mandarine. Maudit timbré overdosé aux agrumes. Le professeur cracha le mot de passe à la gargouille et fusilla Albus avant même qu'il n'ait ouvert la bouche. Il était déjà certain que ses premiers mots le mériteraient.

- Alors Severus, combien d'élèves en retenue et combien qui ont mouillé leurs sous vêtements entre le moment où vous avez quitté votre salle et celui où vous êtes arrivé ici ?

- Le double de l'effectif normal de cette école évidement. Avez-vous eu des précisions sur cette convocation ?

- D'après ce que Kingsley m'a soufflé, cette affaire de dossiers ressemble à un iceberg. La partie immergée est bien plus grande que la visible.

- Ce qui n'est pas pour me rassurer.

Severus prit place sur le fauteuil qu'Albus lui proposa. Il était plus que nerveux de savoir qui en voulait à son bébé. L'attente lui parut excessivement longue avant que la cheminée ne s'active. Un instant plus tard, Sirius et Sandy, en tenue d'Aurors, arrivaient dans le bureau. Le directeur leur proposa un siège et un rafraichissement qu'ils refusèrent. Ils étaient en service.

- Bien, alors on va faire rapide car de toute façon, faire durer n'aidera pas à assimiler le suppo, commença la femme au bandeau.

- Cap'tain, on ne t'a jamais dit que t'avait la délicatesse de dragon bourré ?

- Je t'emmerde.

- Charmant, renifla Severus. Si on en venait au fait maintenant ?

- C'est ce que j'allais faire quand j'ai été interrompu par un idiot, soupira Sandy.

- Black, tu t'écrases et tu la fermes. Ou alors c'est pour me dire pourquoi on est tous là.

- Nous ne savons pas encore qui a fait quoi exactement, mais la source de Skeeter pour le vol des dossiers de ton fils est notre chère Dolorès Ombrage, lâcha Sirius.

- Quoi ?

- Tu me feras répéter plus tard car crois-moi, ce n'est pas n'est pas le pire.

- Pas le pire ? Cette garce, qui en plus d'avoir torturé mon fils avec sa plume, en le rabaissant mentalement, est à l'origine de tout ce scandale médiatique qui lui a miné le moral pendant des mois et tu me dis que ce n'est pas le pire ? Tu te fous de moi là ?

- Hey tu te calmes, je ...

- Mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de m'annoncer ? Est-ce que tu réagis de ce que je peux ressentir en sachant qu'elle s'est délectée, pendant les mois où elle était ici, de la souffrance qu'elle a occasionné à Ioann ?

Severus était définitivement hors de lui. Le stress de l'attente, mêlé à celui de cette nouvelle, venait de faire lâcher ses nerfs. Un an et demi que cette pourriture avait mis le passé de Ioann en avant volontairement. Et elle était venue en toute impunité au château pour soi-disant seconder Albus pendant la durée du Tournoi. Elle était même revenue après que Fudge l'ait libérée de sa cellule. Tout ce que cela impliquait était simplement ingérable pour lui.

Sirius ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, mais il pouvait essayer de comprendre. Il s'imagina à sa place. Que Harry ait souffert à cause d'une bonne femme qui aurait pu l'approcher sans être inquiétée. Oui, lui aussi serait bouillonnant, le visage déformé par la colère et le regard lançant des éclairs. Mais il savait aussi qu'il devait le calmer pour qu'ils puissent finir de tout lui dire. Une potion calmante serait très certainement indispensable après cela. Mais pour l'instant, il devait faire avec les moyens du bord. Il jeta un regard de connivence à Sandy avant de se transformer en chien et d'aboyer fortement sur Severus. Celui-ci le regarda d'abord avec étonnement avant de s'agacer à nouveau.

- Non mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi, Black ? Tu vas te retransformer et arrêter de casser les oreilles à tout le monde !

- Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer dans votre querelle de vieux couple sur le retour, interrompit Sandy d'une voix joyeuse, mais je pense que vu ce que vous lui envoyez par la tronche, il a le droit de vous aboyer dessus lui aussi.

- Il ... espèce d'abruti. C'est bon j'ai compris, s'exaspéra Severus. Tu veux arrêter cette comédie.

- Je savais que ça te calmerait.

- Je ne suis pas calmé.

- Peut-être mais tu vas pouvoir attendre qu'on ait fini de te parler avant de tenter de me tuer.

- Je n'ai pas envie de te tuer. Ombrage par contre n'a pas cette chance.

- Et ça ne va pas s'arranger quand vous allez apprendre qu'elle est sur le dos de Ioann depuis le match où les Détraqueurs sont intervenus. Sans compter qu'elle a essayé de les diriger de façon à ce qu'ils persécutent le garçon semaine après semaine tous les lundis soir. Ça n'a pas marché car c'est un peu indépendant ces machins là. Mais il est plus que probable que Lestrange ait saisi son manège et qu'elle en ait profité pour pénétrer dans Poudlard l'an dernier.

- Ioann a été torturé par Lestrange et les Carrow parce qu'elle a détourné l'attention des Détraqueurs ?

- C'est la conclusion à laquelle nous sommes arrivés, reprit Sirius. Severus, elle s'est attaquée à Ioann pour t'atteindre, te discréditer et faire revenir le Mangemagot sur sa décision lors de ton procès car elle était persuadée qu'Albus serait suffisamment perturbé par vos problèmes pour oublier le Ministère et la place de Fudge qu'elle visait.

- En gros, elle louchait sur le poste de Ministre et ne s'en est prise à Ioann que pour évincer Albus.

Severus regarda les deux Aurors d'un air qui commençait à inquiéter le directeur. Un instant plus tard, tous les objets en verre présents dans le bureau explosèrent. Les tableaux vibrèrent et leurs vitres se fendirent toutes unes à unes. Les meubles tremblèrent alors que les différents objets commençaient à se briser eux-aussi. La vague de magie qui s'échappait de Severus était puissante. Albus attrapa vivement la fiole qu'il avait mise dans sa poche au cas où. Il s'approcha prestement de son professeur avec dans l'idée de la lui faire avaler mais il se retrouva avec sa baguette pointée sur lui. Le regard du professeur avait atteint un degré que ni Sirius ni lui n'avait jamais vu avant. Ses pupilles étaient si dilatées que même s'il avait eu les yeux bleus, ils seraient apparus noirs. Cette fois, ce n'était pas un tour de passe-passe qui arriverait à lui faire reprendre pied.

- Severus, calmez-vous mon enfant.

- Taisez-vous, vieux débris ! Si vous aviez démenti les rumeurs comme quoi vous visez ce poste, jamais nous n'en serions arrivés à ce résultat là. !

- Snape attend, Albus n'y est pour rien dans ...

- Ferme-là toi-aussi ! Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si Potter avait été la cible d'articles malsains ? Si une journaliste véreuse avait révélé ce qu'il avait vécu chez les Dursley ? Comment réagirais-tu, s'il avait manqué de mourir sous les sorts de ta cousine ou les crocs de ton copain, s'il avait fugué dans un autre pays en pensant que plus jamais il ne pourrait être en sécurité sous ta responsabilité. Et que tout ça ne soit que le résultat d'une jalousie pour un poste donc l'un des protagonistes se moque comme de son premier bonbon au citron ! Je n'en ai rien à foutre de ton avis. Mon fils a vu sa mère mourir alors qu'il n'avait que deux ans. Il a été arraché des bras sécurisants de son parrain par celui qui fut son bourreau pendant des mois. Il a même subi l'inconscience d'Albus, il y a huit ans, pour un maudit sort de traduction. Mon fils a le droit de vivre normalement sans être inquiété par des fous furieux qui n'ont jamais appris qu'un gosse n'est pas un souffre douleur mais que ça se vénère. Alors ne vient pas me dire comment prendre cette putain de nouvelle !

Il avait craché tout ça alors que sa main tremblait, tant la fureur l'habitant était grande. Il avait imaginé beaucoup de scénarios mais aucun ne partait d'un évènement aussi futile que les prochaines élections du premier Ministre. Une fois calmé, il regretterait peut-être ce qu'il avait dit et d'avoir menacé Albus car c'était totalement injustifié. Mais dans l'immédiat, ça lui passait bien au dessus. Il était tellement perdu dans son ressasse qu'il sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son poignet. Il tourna ses yeux à moitié fous vers l'impudent. Ou plutôt l'impudente. Il n'avait pas vu Sandy s'approcher de lui. L'œil de l'Auror était franc mais calme.

- J'ai toujours été une Auror à fond dans mon job. Faire la nique aux malfrats était ce que j'ai toujours désiré. Lorsque j'ai enfin mis un pilier de la mafia derrière les barreaux, après deux ans traque et de jeu du chat et de la souris, j'ai jubilé et mon égo s'est gonflé comme un ballon. Sauf qu'on ne touche pas à un friqué véreux sans en payé le prix. Le mien a été mon mari, mon fils et mon œil. Tout ça parce qu'il s'envoyait en l'air avec des gamines à peine majeures et forcées d'être consentantes et qu'il a fini par en tuer une en oubliant d'effacer les preuves. Je suis quelqu'un d'intègre et honnête, mais parfois, je me dis que ces filles, je ne les connaissais pas et qu'elles m'ont couté ma famille. Que si je les avais laissées à leur sort, je ne vivrais pas avec le fantôme de ma famille détruite mais avec mon mari et mon fils bien vivants. Pourtant j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait et je sais que j'ai réussi à sauver quelques vies dans tout ça. Albus n'est pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé à votre fils. Ne vous trompez pas de cible. N'enlevez pas à Ioann votre présence à ses côtés en faisant une bêtise. Il a besoin de vous, maintenant tout autant que lorsque vous l'avez récupéré il y a huit ans.

Severus la sonda. Elle était sincère. Il savait déjà qu'elle avait perdu son fils et son époux. Elle le lui avait déjà dit pour lui montrer qu'elle pouvait savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Mais là, il sentait qu'elle s'était ouverte comme rarement et qu'elle l'avait fait pour lui, qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Pour lui montrer combien elle comprenait sa colère et qu'elle ne lui en enlevait aucunement sa légitimité. Mais elle avait raison. Il devait se calmer. Il baissa doucement sa baguette, le regard plongé dans son œil imperturbable. Pourtant il y avait une certaine fragilité cachée derrière son assurance. Albus s'approcha et lui tendit la fiole qu'il finit par avaler d'un mouvement brusque. Il sentit qu'elle agissait très rapidement. Elle était fortement dosée. Il ferma alors les yeux en s'asseyant sur son fauteuil en tâtonnant.

- Severus ?

- C'est bon Albus, je reprends le contrôle, grogna le professeur.

- Bien, Miss Delvecchio, Sirius, prenez place. Je vais nous faire servir une collation et nous pourrons peut-être avoir un peu plus de détails.

Severus acquiesça, les yeux toujours fermés et inélégamment avachi dans son siège. Il s'en voulait d'avoir perdu contenance devant Black et cette Auror. Mais il était plutôt satisfait que la nouvelle lui ait été signalée dans l'intimité du bureau du directeur et non dans la Grande Salle devant les élèves et ses collègues. Le reste de la conversation resta un brin floue et cotonneuse pour lui, trop perdu dans les effets de la potion calmante. Mais il aurait le temps de digérer cela pendant la nuit et il pourrait toujours redemander des détails plus tard. Tout comme il en parlerait à Milo, Lucius et tous les autres adultes de la famille le lendemain. Pour l'instant, c'était juste trop à encaisser d'un coup après une si longue attente. Et quand il se coucha, un peu plus tard, il ne se demanda même pas pourquoi un fennec affectueux vint le rejoindre pour se blottir contre lui. Il apprécia juste le réconfort et la chaleur que cette bestiole, définitivement très intelligente, lui apporta.

o0o

_Jeudi 4 Mai 1995._

Les couloirs étaient toujours aussi froids et sombres. Dans cette partie du bâtiment, on n'entendait pas les râles des prisonniers qui subissaient les Détraqueurs régulièrement, ni les paroles pas souvent très glorieuses des autres. L'Auror Delvecchio avait revêtu un visage impénétrable. Elle n'aimait pas venir à Azkaban. Cela faisait ressortir d'horribles souvenirs qu'elle avait essayé d'oublier. Elle savait déjà que cette nuit, elle se réveillerait en sueur et paniquée, l'image de son petit Willy, le corps disloqué, les yeux grand ouvert, baignant dans son sang, trop imprimée sur ses rétines. C'était la dernière chose dont elle se rappelait de l'attaque. Elle n'avait même pas su ce qui était arrivé à son époux car elle avait perdu connaissance avant. Elle avait juste appris de source sûre que l'état d'Antonio était lamentable mais elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle avait été encore à moitié shootée sous les potions lourdes qu'elle ingurgitait et dans un fauteuil assisté lorsqu'il avait été enterré. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de leur fils qui avait été torturé sous ses yeux.

Mais elle était Auror et elle avait choisi de se donner à fond. Comme à chaque fois, elle enferma ses affres dans un coin de sa mémoire et assuma son rôle. Sirius avait été prêt à l'accompagner mais Rufus l'avait réquisitionné ailleurs. Et c'était très bien. C'était bien plus difficile pour son collègue et ami de venir à la prison. Sans compter sur les horreurs dont il avait été témoin, revenir là où il avait croupi et souffert pendant cinq ans à cause d'une erreur judiciaire le rendait malade. Rufus n'avait d'ailleurs jamais rien dit. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas exiger ça de lui.

Elle s'appuya sur le mur au fond de la petite salle parloir. Devant elle, Nymphadora avait pris place sur la chaise la moins bancale. C'était la deuxième fois que la gamine venait ici. Elle avait l'air de bien gérer l'endroit. Mais Sandy savait qu'elle était bien plus forte qu'elle ne le paraissait au premier coup d'œil. C'était un peu sa botte secrète. Donner l'impression d'être maladroite et fragile alors qu'elle était une Auror redoutable. Ça ne faisait pas encore tout à fait deux ans qu'elle faisait partie du bureau et elle apprenait rapidement les ficelles du métier. Elle avait été embauchée dès la sortie de sa formation. Mais elle avait un gros potentiel et tout le monde s'accordait à dire que dans quelques années elle serait largement respectée par tous.

La porte s'ouvrit et deux gardiens entrèrent en poussant Skeeter devant eux. Ils la firent s'asseoir sur l'autre chaise avant d'accrocher les chaines à l'anneau fixé au sol. Sandy l'étudia et lui trouva une petite mine. Quand elle releva la tête, son regard n'était plus aussi arrogant que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue. Oui, Azkaban était une difficile épreuve. Et pourtant, l'effectif des Détraqueurs avait été réduit après l'évasion massive de Mangemorts. Plus de gardiens humains s'occupaient de la sécurité. Mais ils n'étaient pas plus aimables, car s'ils n'avaient pas l'effet des créatures, ils pouvaient faire beaucoup de mal avec des mots et des gestes.

- Ah, encore vous. Black n'est pas là aujourd'hui ?

- L'Auror Black avait bien d'autres choses plus importantes à faire que de venir vous interroger, répondit Dora d'une voix méprisante.

Sandy eut un sourire en coin. La gosse pouvait aussi être une méchante fille ... voilà qui devait plaire à son loup-garou de fiancé. Loup-garou ... elle avait eu des soupçons depuis quelques mois, à partir du jour où Dora avait trouvé la Salle Ancestrale du Ministère. Mais les mots de Snape deux jours plus tôt, lorsqu'il s'en était pris à Sirius, avaient été plus que parlants. Elle en avait froid dans le dos. Savoir que la petiote allait être mariée à une créature aussi dangereuse ne la rassurait pas. Mais elle n'était pas non plus stupide. Sirius devait très certainement être au courant depuis longtemps, tout comme la famille Malfoy dont elle était la nièce. Et si tous cautionnaient ça, c'était qu'elle ne craignait rien.

L'Auror n'était pas du genre à condamner les différences. Elle avait juste été élevée avec tout ce genre de croyances et avait plus souvent été confrontée à des types de la trempe de Greyback qu'à de gentils chiens. Mais elle reconnaissait que ce qu'elle avait appris en côtoyant un peu Lupin, c'était qu'il ne fallait pas toujours croire aux histoires. Sandy restait réservée sur tout ça, mais elle était prête à laisser une chance aux Loups-garous. Après tout, sa relation avec l'un d'eux semblait bien réussir à Dora.

- Du coup j'ai récupéré les secondes zones, j'ai drôlement perdu ...

- T'as surtout définitivement perdu ta liberté, Rita. Ombrage a lâché le morceau. T'entendrais pas des voix par hasard ? Non parce que tu pourrais toujours te faire passer pour la réincarnation de la pucelle d'Orléans.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que t'es cuite chérie.

Nymphadora ne devait qu'à sa grande volonté de ne pas éclater de rire. C'était ce qu'elle aimait chez Sandy, son humour décapant quel que soit le moment. Et la mine éberluée de Skeeter à ce commentaire valait à lui tout seul le voyage à Azkaban.

- Ombrage a réellement parlé ?

- Oui, reprit la plus jeune. Nous savons qu'elle était votre source au Ministère. C'est elle qui vous a donné les informations nécessaires pour vous attirer dans ce projet. On a déjà bien assez de matière pour vous offrir une suite à vie dans ce palace. Il nous manque juste le pourquoi vous avez décidé d'entrer dans le jeu d'Ombrage et comment vous vous y êtes prise.

Skeeter tenta de lui lancer un regard sombre. Mais son état physique ne donnait même pas le change. Et puis la fatigue ne l'aidait pas. Elle savait que c'en était fini d'elle maintenant. Elle avait toujours aimé jouer avec le danger mais cette fois, elle avait perdu.

- Je ne m'en serais certainement jamais intéressée si je n'avais pas déjà eu des renseignements par Ethan Warrington, soupira-t-elle. Et je suis toujours sous serment ...

- Non. Ombrage a réellement parlé en premier. Elle a donc annulé elle-même le serment, répondit Sandy en s'asseyant sur le coin de la table. Tu peux donc vider ton sac sans avoir peur. T'inquiète, on va faire la lessive ensemble ...

- Ombrage a des rêves de puissance. Elle était certaine de pouvoir gagner les derniers échelons facilement. Sauf qu'il y a deux ans, quand Albus a été évincé de Poudlard, elle a pris une grosse claque. Elle était persuadée que c'était Dumbledore qui avait monté le plan pour les virer, Bletchley et elle, et les discréditer. Quelle idiote. C'était Gabrilov qui était derrière c'était évident. Juliana Cruz et lui se connaissent depuis longtemps. Ils sont plus souvent sur les affaires Moldues et étrangères donc c'était facile de brouiller les pistes. D'après mes sources, ils auraient fricoté ensemble à une époque. Enfin bref, cette affaire a attisé l'envie de pouvoir d'Ombrage et son désir de voir Albus couler. C'est là qu'elle a commencé à chercher un moyen efficace et rapide de le faire.

- Et elle t'a dit tout ça comme ça ? Ironisa Sandy.

- Elle m'a fait faire un Serment Inviolable, j'avais le droit de lui faire boire du Veritaserum, non ? Sauf qu'elle ne l'a pas su.

- Mais c'est que c'est la guerre des harpies ! Géant ! Ensuite ?

- Elle a surpris une conversation entre Fudge et Dumbledore à propos de Potter, Snape et des Détraqueurs. C'est là qu'elle a commencé à entrevoir le potentiel que Snape Junior aurait dans son entreprise. Elle a cherché et a trouvé des choses qu'elle a arrangées à sa sauce. Mais elle avait besoin de moi pour rendre l'affaire publique. Elle m'avait filé son faux dossier pour appuyer ses dires. Ce n'est que pendant ma suspension que j'ai eu la main sur les originaux. C'était facile pour moi de fouiner mais je m'en suis voulu de ne pas l'avoir fait avant de publier mon article.

- Etre Animagus non déclaré est utile effectivement, renifla Sandy. Il doit être petit pour ne pas avoir été détecté et vu la pourriture que tu es, je penche pour le cafard. Ça colle bien avec ton image.

- Je suis un scarabée, pas un cafard !

- Ouais, ben t'as perdu la main car t'es pas futée aujourd'hui. T'as noté Nymphette ?

- Noir sur blanc à l'encre indélébile.

- Mais non, c'est elle la débile. Donc t'as chouré les dossiers du p'tit gamin et après ?

- Rien, car j'ai juste fait des copies de ces dossiers. Je les ai enfermés dans mon coffre et j'ai fait mon job en écrivant des articles.

- Pourtant les dossiers ont bien disparu.

- C'est arrivé plus tard. Quand j'ai rencontré Soloviev. Il voulait se venger de Gabrilov et Snape et moi aussi. Ce que j'avais dit dans mon article n'était pas totalement faux et la manœuvre de Snape pour m'évincer, m'est restée en travers de la gorge. Oui ce n'était pas lui le bourreau mais Soloviev, mais tout le reste était vrai. Alors on a monté tout un plan et c'est là que je suis retournée au Ministère pour dérober les dossiers afin de ne laisser aucune trace pouvant faire tomber notre affaire.

- L'article mettant en balance la garde de Ioann était signé de Cuffe.

- Sort de confusion pour qu'il ne réagisse pas que c'était moi qui l'avais écrit. Il était sûr d'en être l'auteur et ne me mettait pas dans une sale position. C'était trop récent par rapport à ma dernière condamnation, je ne pouvais pas me le permettre.

- Comment t'as réussi à faire témoigner un Moldu ?

- J'avais les copies des dossiers donc je ne pouvais pas passer à côté de Soloviev dont le nom revenait très souvent. J'ai fait des recherches et j'ai appris qu'il avait été libéré en janvier. J'ai donc tout fait pour le contacter. J'avais largement le temps de le faire. Et visiblement, lui était content qu'on lui offre une nouvelle chance de se venger. Il a accepté tout de suite. C'est bon c'est fini ?

- Pressée de repartir dans ta cage à poule ? T'as raison, faut que tu t'y habitues t'es pas prête d'en sortir. Une dernière question avant de partir, c'est quoi le mot de passe de ton coffre ? Parce que tu vois, le gosse que tu as trainé dans la boue, il mérite qu'on rétablisse correctement la vérité. Il mérite qu'on lui remette ses propres dossiers et que son père les garde dans son propre coffre. Tu lui dois bien ça.

L'œil strict de Sandy se plongea dans le regard de la journaliste. Il était impitoyable. Et Rita le comprit. Elle n'était de toute façon pas en position pour refuser ou pour marchander. Elle avait été entrainée par Ombrage et sa folie des grandeurs. Elle avait été entrainée par ses propres envies de renommée et d'être au dessus de tout. Et elle avait perdu. Elle baissa le regard avant de murmurer ce fameux mot de passe.


	93. Gloups!

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen, Connors, Moïra, Kerrian et Captain Sandy.

Béta : BettyMars

Zarakinel, merci pour ta fidélité.

Bonjour à tous. Et voilà, l'affaire Ombrage et l'affaire Skeeter sont finies. Il va bien sur rester les sanctions mais déjà, c'est un gros soulagement. Sandy et Dora ont eu les finalités des choses et Severus a mal supporté la vérité. Ce qui est normal quand on sait tout ce que Ioann a enduré à cause de telles futilités … Bref, aujourd'hui profitez bien de l'insouciance de ce chapitre, car la semaine prochaine, ce ne sera pas du coup le même climat …

Bonne semaine et à mercredi prochain.

* * *

Phrase défi : Ta maman ne t'a jamais dis que le français c'était pas bien ?

* * *

**Chapitre 92 : Gloups !**

_Mercredi 10 Mai 1995._

Ioann était réveillé depuis un moment maintenant. Un mauvais rêve l'avait sorti de son sommeil et il n'avait pas pu se rendormir. Il avait passé le week-end avec son père. Non pire que ça, ils l'avaient passé chez eux, Impasse du Tisseur. S'il avait été étonné d'une telle demande, il avait ensuite été particulièrement ravi de cette initiative. Severus lui avait alors appris que c'était Ombrage qui en avait après lui depuis presque deux ans. Ainsi que le pourquoi. Et il l'avait mal pris. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il s'ouvrait toutes les semaines à son psy qu'il avait réagi différemment que ce à quoi il avait habitué tout le monde. Il avait d'abord refusé de le croire, refusant que son père s'approche de lui. Puis quand il avait réussi à le prendre dans ses bras, au lieu de se renfermer sur lui-même, il avait crié, hurlé et pleuré. Il avait évacué toute cette souffrance qu'il avait endurée, mois après mois, juste parce que cette bonne femme voulait s'asseoir dans le siège du Ministre.

Sa magie lui avait échappée. Il avait explosé tout ce qui était en verre dans le salon et renversé une partie des meubles avant qu'il n'arrive à se calmer. Ils avaient fini par glisser au sol, au milieu des débris. Severus l'avait gardé dans ses bras, le rassurant, le consolant et il avait fini par s'apaiser, épuisé par le surplus de magie qu'il avait utilisé. Son père lui avait proposé une potion pour achever d'aller mieux, mais il l'avait refusée. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Il avait fini par se relever, les jambes tremblantes, le corps passablement vidé de ses forces et énergie, et avait apprécié l'aide de son père pour monter s'allonger dans sa chambre. Titan l'avait rejoint après être sortie de la cachette où il s'était planqué pour éviter l'orage.

Ioann avait dormi un long moment et quand il était redescendu, le salon avait retrouvé son allure normale. S'il avait eu un peu honte de sa réaction, il fut rapidement rassuré par son père. Puis ils avaient passé le reste du week-end entre eux, comme avant. Et ils s'étaient ressourcés l'un avec l'autre. Severus lui avait dit qu'il était fier des progrès qu'il avait fait pour gérer tout ça et Ioann s'était permis de redevenir un petit garçon pendant quelques heures en profitant allégrement des attentions de l'adulte. Ils étaient revenus le lundi matin juste après le petit déjeuner. Ioann s'était directement dirigé vers son cours de Sortilèges, s'attirant des questions de ses camarades mais il leur avait demandé de laisser tomber pour l'instant car il avait besoin de parler à son frère avant de leur expliquer. Ils avaient compris et lui avaient raconté ce qu'il avait manqué en deux jours.

Depuis, il avait un peu de mal à dormir. Il était souvent réveillé par des mauvais rêves. Oh ce n'était pas aussi violent que les cauchemars qu'il avait faits dans un passé pas si lointain que ça, mais ils étaient toujours très désagréables. Et là, depuis quatre heures du matin, il se tournait dans son lit. De temps en temps il gratouillait son fennec, du moins avant que celui-ci ne s'enterre sous la couette pour avoir définitivement la paix. Mais Ioann ne s'en offusqua pas. Il savait que s'il décidait de se lever, Titan sortirait et le suivrait avec attention. Il sourit à cette pensée. Il avait un chien de garde personnel. Certes il était plus petit que certains chats, mais ce n'était pas grave. C'était son animal rien qu'à lui.

Finalement, le sommeil l'ayant quitté, Ioann finit par se lever. Il prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se préparer. Une idée venait de s'immiscer dans sa tête et il comptait bien la mettre en pratique. Quand il fut prêt, il se glissa dans le dortoir de son frère pour le secouer doucement mais fermement afin de le réveiller. Quand Draco ouvrit les yeux, il grogna avant de se tourner pour se rendormir. Mais le plus jeune ne le laissa pas faire. Il grimpa sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur le blond avant de lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

Un sourire grignotant ses lèvres, Draco commença à se sentir plus réveillé. D'un geste brusque, il se dégagea de sous son frère en l'envoyant bouler au bout du lit. Un passage dans la salle de bain plus tard, les deux garçons sortaient de leur Salle Commune en catimini, tout juste suivi d'un fennec titubant de s'être réveillé si tôt. Se faufilant dans les couloirs, les passages secrets et les raccourcis, ils arrivèrent rapidement à destination. Il leur fallut quand même un certain temps avant de passer le mur qui les bloquait. Une fois dans la salle et sans se concerter, ils haussèrent un sourcil devant la décoration. C'était bleu. Mais alors très bleu. Se reprenant, ils se dirigèrent vers les premiers escaliers avant de se voir refouler quand il se transforma en toboggan. Ils se relevèrent en grimaçant et en se frottant les fesses. Puis ils prirent l'autre accès avant d'arriver dans un long couloir.

Ils cherchèrent un certain temps avant de trouver le dortoir des quatrièmes années. Ils entrèrent en silence malgré quelques pouffements. Ils avisèrent les baldaquins fermés avant d'aller les ouvrir discrètement les uns après les autres. Quand ils tombèrent sur celui qu'ils cherchaient, ils posèrent leurs chaussures et leurs robes avant de se glisser sur le lit le plus en douceur possible. Mais ce ne fut pas suffisant. Le propriétaire des lieux sursauta et s'assit brutalement.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ...

- Bon anniversaire Kerry ! Chuchota Ioann avec ardeur en se jetant dans ses bras.

Kerrian, complètement éberlué et surtout pas vraiment réveillé, se contenta de le serrer machinalement dans ses bras tout en cherchant le regard de Draco dans la pénombre de son lit.

- Bon anniversaire Wise, sourit celui-ci en lui donnant un coup dans l'épaule.

- Mais vous ... comment ... merde, il est trop tôt pour vos conneries les mecs.

- Peut-être, mais tu apprendras que dans la famille, on a parfois des idées timbrées pour les anniversaires.

- Ok mais je peux finir ma nuit ? J'ai potions moi ce matin et le prof a tendance à bouffer de la harpie au petit déj' depuis quelques temps.

- Fais gaffe que je lui répète pas sinon tu seras de corvée de vaisselle tout l'été, se moqua Ioann avant de s'installer convenablement.

- Euh ... tu comptes finir de dormir ici ? Demanda Kerrian en le regardant faire.

- Disons que si tu sais te retenir et ne pas nous sauter dessus, alors oui, on compte bien squatter ton lit, ricana Draco.

- J'suis pas une bête en manque, grogna le Serdaigle, c'est juste que le lit n'est pas très grand pour trois personnes.

- T'inquiète, une fois Dray endormi, il va prendre ses aises et nous pousser par terre. Tu verras, là on aura plus de place.

- Ferme-là la demi portion.

Les deux frères se fusillaient déjà du regard au dessus de Kerrian. Celui-ci soupira en disant que lui, il voulait juste dormir et se rallongea tranquillement. Un couinement détourna l'attention de Draco qui se pencha pour attraper le fennec de son frère et le déposer sur le lit. Puis, sans un bruit, les deux Serpentards s'installèrent aux côtés de leur cousin pour finir leur nuit. Et alors qu'il n'y croyait pas vraiment, Ioann s'endormit profondément, ainsi pelotonné contre le plus âgé.

o0o

Quelques heures plus tard, assis à sa table entre ses camarades de dortoir, Kerrian avait du mal à s'empêcher de rire. Michael, celui qui se réveillait toujours le premier, avait sorti tout le monde de son sommeil, comme tous les jours, en ouvrant les rideaux des baldaquins. Mais voir les trois garçons endormis et avachis dans le lit de leur camarade l'avait traumatisé. Ce qui l'avait surpris était que c'étaient ces deux Serpents là qu'il avait eu sous les yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir le si fier Draco Malfoy servir d'oreiller à son copain. Mais il s'était repris quand le blond lui avait demandé ce qui le dérangeait dans le fait que trois membres d'une même famille dorment ensembles.

Evidement les autres Serdaigles n'avaient rien compris et les trois cousins n'avaient rien rajouté de plus. Et du coup les voir baisser la tête devant les sourires moqueurs de Draco était assez poilant. Et puis ... oui, Kerrian appréciait ces nouveaux copains, mais il y avait des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas encore leur dire. Surtout quand il n'y avait rien d'officiel.

Par contre, il roula des yeux quand il vit un énorme gâteau d'anniversaire apparaître devant lui. Visiblement sa nouvelle famille avait fait les choses en grand pour lui. Et il n'était pas habitué à ça. Il tourna la tête vers la table professorale d'où Milo, justement de retour ce jour là, lui fit un clin d'œil, d'où Minerva lui offrit un sourire, d'où Poppy lui lança un regard semblant le mettre au défi de finir le gâteau sans être malade et d'où Severus hocha discrètement la tête dans un signe amical. Kerrian se demanda s'il arriverait à avaler un morceau avec l'énorme boule qui s'était coincée dans sa gorge. Ses copains l'incitèrent à le découper tout en lui offrant leurs vœux.

Mais alors qu'il se levait pour s'acquitter de sa tâche, il vit le plat bouger dangereusement. Il fronça les sourcils avant de se jeter en avant pour le retenir alors que de sa table, Ioann cria un « Titan, non ! » pas si affolé qu'il en donnait l'air. Un instant après, Kerrian était allongé au milieu de la table, bien planté dans les restes de son gâteau, le plateau résonnant sur le sol. Son regard se fit résigné alors qu'un fennec, couvert de chantilly, lui léchait le nez pour en enlever la crème de marron qui s'y était étalée. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que tout la Grande Salle n'éclate de rire. En relevant le regard, il tomba sur la vision de Draco, un bras en travers des épaules de Ioann, levant le pouce dans sa direction et il se dit que c'était certainement leur façon de le baptiser. Il se promit de s'approcher des jumeaux Weasley avant le cinq Juin.

Le reste du petit déjeuner se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. S'il en avait douté, cette fois, Kerrian était complètement rassuré sur son acceptation dans cette école. Quand les hiboux apportèrent le courrier, il se sentit ému de voir qu'il n'avait pas été oublié. Lucius et Narcissa lui avaient envoyé un mot et une grosse boite de friandises. Mais ce qui le figea totalement sur place, fut ce qu'il reçut de Milo. Ses mains tremblaient autour du parchemin alors que sa gorge était sèche. Il y était. Il ne savait pas si la coïncidence avec son anniversaire était voulue, mais le résultat était le même.

- Hey Kerry ça va pas ? S'inquiéta Terry.

- Euh oui ... ce ... ça va.

- T'es sûr ? Tu n'as pourtant pas l'air bien. C'est une mauvaise nouvelle ? C'est ta directrice de foyer ?

- Non ... non ... c'est une bonne nouvelle, répondit Kerrian avant d'attraper son sac.

Il fouilla vivement dedans pour attraper de l'encre et une plume. Quand ce fut fait, il prit le temps de bien manier ses instruments avant de griffonner sur le parchemin. Quand il eut fini, il rangea ses affaires alors que ses yeux, ces traitres, s'humidifiaient de plus en plus, inquiétant ses camarades. Puis il releva la tête avec un petit sourire.

- Tu sais que tu commences à me faire flipper là ? Fit remarquer Anthony.

- Tu ne devrais pas. C'est vraiment une bonne nouvelle.

- T'es vraiment sûr ?

- Ouais, renifla l'ancien orphelin avant de se tourner vers la table des professeurs. C'est juste que maintenant j'ai une famille. Une vraie, avec un père, des oncles et tantes et deux abrutis de cousins qui n'ont rien trouvé de mieux que de me réveiller avant l'aurore pour venir finir leur nuit avec moi.

Ces trois camarades se retournèrent alors vers la table des Serpentards, réalisant tout ce que ça impliquait. Il n'y avait qu'une façon pour que Snape et Malfoy deviennent les cousins de Kerrian. Il fallait que Gabrilov l'adopte. Ils s'entreregardèrent avant d'observer le plus âgé fixer son nouveau père avec émotion. Et avec un sourire, ils lui présentèrent leurs félicitations en lui envoyant leurs verres de jus de citrouille à la figure. Kerrian les regarda affolé avant de rouler les yeux quand ils lui dirent que c'était pour arroser l'évènement de la même façon que le gâteau avait fêté son anniversaire.

o0o

_Samedi 13 Mai 1995._

Dans le parc, Draco, Théo, Blaise, Kerrian et Neville étaient tranquillement installés pour profiter du soleil. Enfin tranquillement ... ça c'était avant que Luna ne vienne les rejoindre et se mette à leur raconter quelques légendes improbables sur des animaux tout aussi imaginaires. Mais au final, ils s'en moquaient bien. De toute façon, ils étaient là pour profiter du soleil et d'être ensemble. Normalement Ioann devait les rejoindre mais il avait un devoir à finir avant. Blaise s'amusait à entrer dans le jeu de la petite blonde. Ce qui amusa grandement les autres et déconcentrait le Serdaigle et le Gryffondor qui s'affrontaient dans une partie d'échec.

Le beau temps avait fait que les élèves étaient en grande partie de sortie. A l'extérieur de Poudlard, la vie était dangereuse avec des Mangemorts de plus en plus actifs. Ils le savaient car c'était toujours très clairement indiqué dans le Daily Wizard. Depuis l'arrestation de Skeeter, la Gazette avait vu ses ventes chuter considérablement et la part de marché avait largement été récupérée par le journal de Henrique. Et dans le château, les choses n'étaient pas différentes d'ailleurs. A part certains, presque tous les élèves avaient abandonné leur abonnement à la Gazette au profit du Daily en signe de protestation pour le mal qui avait été fait à la famille Snape.

C'était donc sans fioriture que deux jours plus tôt, ils avaient tous appris le rôle d'Ombrage dans toute cette affaire. Le directeur avait demandé à ce qu'on laisse Ioann tranquille avec ça et que s'ils avaient des questions, c'était auprès de leurs directeurs de Maison qu'ils devaient les poster. Il fut évident que les Serpentards ne tentèrent aucune approche du leur, se contentant de glaner des infos à droite et à gauche dans les autres Maisons. Une nouvelle fois, Gregory et Vincent s'étaient autoproclamés gardes du corps de leur jeune camarade et repoussaient sans état d'âme les idiots qui tentaient de venir le déranger. Quand ils n'étaient pas disponibles, c'était Owen, fortement secondé par les autres garçons de son dortoir, qui s'en chargeait. Et après presque trois années complètes, ils étaient largement entrainés pour ce rôle. Blaise s'était octroyé la place du fou du roi et il n'hésitait pas à transpirer pour changer les idées de Ioann. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, les regards des autres le mettaient mal à l'aise. Du coup les efforts du noir étaient très appréciés.

Des gloussements retentirent leur faisant lever la tête. Deux couples s'avançaient dans leur direction sans réellement les voir. Il y avait Cho Chang accrochée au bras de Cedric Diggory puis Marietta Edgecombe pendue au cou d'un français. Ils s'arrêtèrent un peu plus loin et Théo les regarda en grimaçant. S'ils s'installaient là pour se bisouiller, il allait les dégager vivement. Et d'un regard à Draco, il comprit que le blond était dans le même état d'esprit. Mais avant qu'aucun d'eux n'agisse, Luna fit un grand signe de main à Ioann, Julian et Ginny qui venaient d'apparaître.

- Hey le Gnome, alors t'as fini tes devoirs ?

- Mieux que toi, répondit Ioann en lui tirant la langue.

- Bon et bien maintenant qu'on a accompagné la princesse, nous on va aller un peu plus loin, ricana Julian.

- Je ne suis pas une princesse ! Mais je veux bien être le prince de notre Maison.

- Trop tard, Draco a déjà pris le poste, s'amusa Théo.

- Et alors ? C'est mon frère, on peut être prince tous les deux.

- Et le Mini Prince, il ne veut pas commencer à donner ses ordres ? Demanda Blaise en désignant les deux couples. Parce que si tu voulais bien demander à ces escargots en reproduction de se calmer un peu ça serait bien.

- Euh, ça va pas ? Je ne vais pas faire ça ! Rougit le petit Snape.

- Bouge pas, Io, je vais me les faire, annonça Ginny en montrant les dents.

- Hey ben Weasley, dois-je te prévoir une muselière ? Ricana Draco.

- J'ai un compte à régler avec ce sale type et tu pourras effectivement m'offrir un beau cadeau pour t'avoir libéré le paysage, Malfoy.

- C'est celui qui t'avait mis la main aux fesses à la Première Tâche non ? Demanda Ioann.

- Ouais, j'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de lui apprendre ma façon de penser. Non Jul', toi tu restes là. C'est entre lui et moi ...

Luna et les sept garçons la regardèrent mettre une mèche de ses cheveux roux derrière son oreille avant de s'approcher doucement des deux couples.

- Je ne sais pas si vous le savez mais, si Dumbledore prône les rapprochements entre Maisons, il n'a jamais émis le souhaite de transformer l'école en lupanar.

- Hey mais c'est quoi cette mioche qui vient faire sa loi là ? Grogna le Français.

- Ah c'est toi, l'obsédé des foules. Remarque que ça ne m'étonne pas. Mais je ne te croyais pas aussi peu regardante, Mariette, pour tomber aussi bas avec lui.

- C'est Marietta ! Et ton avis je m'en moque. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es la petite sœur des jumeaux Weasley qu'il faut te croire belle et obligée d'être pénible avec les autres.

- Alors et d'une, je ne suis peut-être pas la plus belle, mais je m'en moque. Franchement, c'est une réflexion de gamine ça. Quant à être pénible, sache que lui là, il est très leste pour glisser sa main sous les jupes des filles et que ça, c'est très pénible.

- N'importe quoi.

- Il ne s'est pas gêné avec moi en tout cas. Et oui, ta maman ne t'a jamais dit que le français c'était pas bien ?

- T'es qu'une garce, grogna Marietta. Je vais te faire la peau.

- Vas-y, je t'attends, répondit Ginny en sortant sa baguette, un sort de Chauve-Furie au bord des lèvres.

- Bon les filles ça suffit, intervint Cedric. Weasley, tu repars avec tes copains et nous on va plus loin. Ça vous va ?

- Et pourquoi on partirait nous ? C'est elle qui est venue nous embêter.

- Oui mais c'est dimanche, il fait beau et je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête. Alors Cho et moi on va ailleurs. Vous, vous faites ce que vous voulez.

Marietta lança un regard noir à Ginny avant de se lever en tirant son petit copain par la main pour l'entrainer plus loin. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, la rouquine se tortilla légèrement avant de crier :

- Hey Mariette ! Ta baguette parisienne était en train de roucouler avec Christina Jones de Poufsouffle hier soir entre deux armures du sixième étage quand elle a été surprise par McGo !

Puis alors que la Serdaigle s'étouffait et demandait des comptes au français, Ginny fit demi-tour et revint vers ses amis où elle fut accueillie par les applaudissements des Serpentards.

- Alors là Weaslette, moi je dis chapeau.

- Blaise, c'est ma copine, tu pourrais au moins l'appeler par son prénom.

- En plus, vu la prestation qu'elle vient de faire pour nous apporter la paix, je pense que c'est la moindre des choses, rajouta Kerrian avec un sourire en coin.

- C'est une Gryffondor, fit remarquer Théo.

- Et alors, moi aussi je suis un Gryffondor, indiqua Neville.

- Et je t'appelle quand même Londubat, répondit le noir avec arrogance.

- Bon, le temps qu'ils se disputent, Gin', tu resteras bien un peu avec nous ? Tu l'as bien mérité. Oh, Harper, tu peux rester aussi bien sûr, proposa Draco en attirant les regards étonnés de chacun. Quoi, Neville je l'appelle bien Nev', alors où est le problème ?

- C'est une Weasley, s'amusa Blaise.

- Et alors ? Si j'arrive à faire avec vous, je peux faire avec elle non ?

Cette réplique fit rire tout le monde et leur hilarité augmenta lorsque dans de grands cris et de grandes gifles, Marietta largua son français avant de partir façon diva capricieuse. Finalement Julian et Ginny s'installèrent avec le petit groupe et y restèrent bien plus longtemps qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. La rouquine apprécia grandement d'avoir été ainsi acceptée par les trois Serpentards plus âgés et se promit de recommencer de nouveau une prochaine fois.

o0o

Loin de leur allégresse d'adolescents, quelques adultes étaient en pleine réunion. Après avoir longuement réfléchi, Severus était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il ne pouvait pas garder ses déductions pour lui. Aussi, il avait demandé à Milo, Lucius, Sirius et Remus de venir le rejoindre chez lui. Ils avaient déjà bu une théière entière, épuisé une grosse assiette de gâteaux et se contentaient pour l'instant de s'échanger des banalités.

- Alors Gabrilov, ça fait quoi d'être père à trente huit ans ? Demanda Lucius.

- Et bien, ça allait bien jusqu'à ce que tu me rappelles mon âge. Ce qui me rassure c'est que toi tu resteras définitivement plus vieux que moi de deux ans.

- C'est indéniable.

- Sinon pour l'instant j'avoue que je ne réalise pas trop. Repose-moi la question en septembre prochain et là, après avoir eu Kerrian pour les deux mois de vacances, je pourrais te répondre correctement. J'espère juste ne pas être trop mauvais dans ce rôle.

- Tu as déjà de l'entrainement avec nos deux loustics et la mini-puce, pour le reste, tu feras comme nous, tu apprendras sur le tas, s'amusa Severus.

- Et tu as trouvé la facilité, tu évites les couches culottes et les biberons au milieu de la nuit, railla Lucius.

- En fait, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé. Contrairement à toi, Blondinette, j'ai déjà fait mes armes sur Ioann et crois-moi, ça fait quand même peur de voir tout ce qu'un bébé rejette, que ce soit sur ton pull ou dans sa couche. Des fois j'avais même l'impression que l'odeur était incrustée dans ma peau. Par contre, j'avais une côte folle auprès de la gente féminine quand je le promenais dans sa poussette. A croire que l'odeur du lait et du talc est aphrodisiaque.

Même si des rires répondirent à cette sortie, Milo préféra réorienter la conversation après qu'une lueur triste ait pris place dans le regard de Severus. Il était plus qu'évident que le professeur regrettait de ne pas avoir lui-même connu cette période de la vie de son fils.

- Et sinon, Remus, c'est pour bientôt le mariage ? Demanda le Russe.

- Dans moins d'un mois. Comme ça on profitera des vacances d'été pour partir en lune de miel. Enfin si Scrimgeour n'annule pas les congés pour cause de Mangemorts.

- Il n'a pas le droit, intervint Lucius. Et encore moins lorsqu'il s'agit de congé lié à un évènement familiale comme un mariage ou une naissance.

- Et d'ici là, peut-être que beaucoup de choses seront réglés, indiqua Severus d'une voix sérieuse attirant le regard des autres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé dernièrement je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de vous en parler. C'est pour cela que je voulais qu'on se voie aujourd'hui. Kreattur est venu me trouver il y a quelques temps. Il avait surpris quelques discussions de Lestrange et de Voldemort. Visiblement il compte agir et s'en prendre à Potter au moment de la Troisième Tâche du Tournoi. Je ne sais pas comment, mais c'est son intention.

- Merde, et tu ne pouvais pas le dire avant, s'exaspéra Sirius. Il nous reste un peu plus d'un mois pour nous préparer, chaque instant compte et toi tu gardes les infos.

- Je ne les garde pas mais tu m'excuseras si avec Ombrage et Skeeter j'avais autre chose à penser.

- Et là on parle de mon fils qui est en ligne de mire directe de ce putain de Mage Noir !

- Allez on se calme. Qui a tort ou raison, là n'est pas la question, relativisa Remus, le tout est de savoir ce qu'on va faire pour empêcher ça.

- Ce n'est pas tout. Je suis quasiment certain que l'hypothétique Horcruxe qui nous manquerait est son serpent.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Lucius.

- La traite d'un serpent crée un lien fort entre le reptile et le sorcier ce qui déclenche des propriétés au venin pour rallonger la vie. J'avais déjà songé à cette situation quand j'ai découvert à quoi servait la potion qu'il fabriquait. Mais une fois de plus c'est Kreattur qui me l'a confirmé. Il a ressenti une forte magie s'en échapper.

- Oui mais c'est peut-être la magie créée par son lien avec Jedusor, fit remarquer Milo.

- Il a dit que c'était la même que celle du médaillon ou que celle de la coupe.

- Putain, alors c'est vraiment un Horcruxe ! Jura Sirius. Et celui là pour le détruire, ça va être la merde. D'après Kreattur, il ne s'éloigne presque jamais de son maître, sauf pour chasser.

Le silence qui s'étendit ne fut pas relaxant. Au contraire, il était tendu et un brin angoissant. Parce qu'ils venaient de comprendre que Voldemort allait sortir de sa retraite pour attaquer fin juin et que s'ils voulaient avoir une chance de le faire tomber avant qu'il ne prenne trop de pouvoir, alors ce serait à ce moment là et pas à un autre. Ils allaient être obligés d'attendre qu'il engage la partie et qu'il choisisse son propre terrain pour pouvoir le contrer. Et le dernier Horcruxe, du moins ils souhaitaient grandement que ça le soit, ne pourrait être détruit avant ce moment là, sinon cela préviendrait leur adversaire qu'ils étaient au courant de son secret. Et pire que tout, Voldemort pourrait créer de nouveaux Horcruxes entre temps sans qu'ils ne puissent rien y faire. Ils avaient moins de deux mois pour mettre un plan sur pied, un plan qui devrait s'adapter à toutes les circonstances imaginables, un plan qui devrait être infaillible. Ils avaient moins de deux mois pour cela et pour préparer une sortie de secours par laquelle ils pourraient mettre Harry en sécurité. Enfin, Harry, Draco, Ioann, Neville ... bref, tous ces gosses que les Mangemorts prendraient pour cibles pour avoir la main sur eux.

o0o

_Jeudi 18 Mai 1995._

Tracey n'avait pu se départir de son sourire. C'était peu courant de la voir sourire ainsi. Sarcastiquement, en coin, ou prévoyant une manigance, mais un grand sourire heureux, non, ce n'était pas son genre. Cela en avait surpris beaucoup, Draco en premier. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de la suivre du regard de toute la matinée. Il s'était attiré les moqueries et bousculades de ses camarades, mais il n'y pouvait rien s'il trouvait ça étrange de la voir ainsi. Pourtant il avait fini par se détourner, estimant avoir mieux à faire. Et il s'était fait la remarque que, pour une fois, il se désintéressait complètement de sa camarade. Il en fut surpris, car il avait pourtant fini par s'avouer à lui-même qu'il était toujours attiré par elle. Visiblement, ce n'était plus le cas. Et pour preuve, il ne réagit même pas au fait que plusieurs autres garçons s'étaient déjà retournés sur le passage de la jeune fille, alors que quelques semaines plus tôt il aurait été plus que jaloux. En fin de journée, un type de Durmstrang avait d'ailleurs tenté une approche avant de se faire éjecter par une Millicent peu commode. Celle-ci avait accompagné son amie depuis la fin de leur dernier cours et commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez de tous ces regards.

Mais de tout cela, Tracey s'en moquait. Le matin même, elle avait reçu une lettre de son père. Une lettre qui l'avait envoyée sur son petit nuage et rien ne semblait pouvoir la faire redescendre. Le guérisseur avait donné son verdict, sa mère était définitivement débarrassée de la maladie qui la rongeait depuis un peu plus de trois ans. Même de penser que c'était après avoir passé un été horrible avec sa mère au plus mal qu'elle avait commencé à écrire dans le journal intime de Tom Jedusor, ne lui minait plus le moral. Elle avait dépassé ça. Après tout, elle s'était remise, Potter n'était pas mort et Draco ... et bien Draco non plus.

Personne n'avait réellement compris ce qui était arrivé à sa mère, mais d'après les Médicomages, elle avait attrapé un virus Moldu de souche lointaine sorcière. Et cela n'avait pas affecté que son état physique mais également sa magie, vidant presque entièrement ses ressources après l'avoir fortement déréglée. Il avait fallu des mois de soins pour que son corps ne lâche pas prise. Elle avait failli mourir plus d'une fois, désespérant Tracey tout le long de cette année déjà difficile à cause du Basilic. Puis un jour, le corps de sa mère avait décidé d'arrêter d'essayer de périr et avait remonté la pente. Doucement mais sûrement. Puis, d'autres longs mois avaient passé avant que sa magie ne se régénère correctement.

Oh Tracey savait que sa mère avait perdu une partie de ses pouvoirs. Son capital magique avait été bien trop abimé pour revenir à son état premier, mais elle était maintenant complètement guérie et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour elle. Pourtant, quand un premier année l'évita comme si elle avait la peste, la Serpentarde fronça les sourcils. Bon, elle n'était pas du genre attentive avec les mioches mais là, c'était un peu exagéré.

- Tu lui as fait peur ...

- Je lui ai rien fait.

- Tu souriais.

- Et alors ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Ben c'est tellement pas courant que ça a de quoi donner la frousse, soupira Millicent.

- Sont graves les nains quand même.

- C'est pas nouveau ça et c'est pas près de s'arrêter.

- C'est génial ... Bon, tu sais quoi ? J'ai envie de me faire une soirée filles, tu sais comme quand Pansy se tartine plein de trucs sur le visage pour être belle et que ça ne marche pas.

- A quoi bon faire des trucs qui ne fonctionnent pas ?

- Je ne sais pas ... mais là tout de suite, j'ai envie de futilité ... Daph est où ?

- Tu veux vraiment faire une soirée filles ? Avec moi ?

- Oui. Bon, tu as une forte carrure, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'as pas le droit de faire ce genre de trucs.

- Ok alors. Daphné a sûrement commencé sans nous. Elle a des vues sur un gars de Serdaigle et elle veut se mettre en avant.

- Et bien allons-y. On lui piquera ses produits car si on se sert des miens ou des tiens, ça sera vite fait.

- Dis aussi que tu fais ça pour ton mec.

- En fait je n'y pensais pas, mais oui, effectivement, ça marche aussi pour lui.

Les deux filles donnèrent le mot de passe pour entrer dans leur Salle Commune et se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir avec une motivation maximum et des airs à effrayer tout le monde. Car il fallait bien avouer, ces deux là avec un sourire joyeux plein de dents, c'était un coup à se faire pipi dessus de terreur.

o0o

Dans ses appartements, Severus attendait l'arrivée de Lucius. Celui-ci lui avait fait parvenir un message, un peu plus tôt dans la journée, comme quoi il voulait le voir rapidement. Il se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Albus lui avait bien signalé d'un air sérieux qu'il devrait de nouveau réunir leur groupe de recherche pour les mettre au courant d'une chose très importante. C'était peut-être pour cela que le blond venait. Après avoir fait un brin de rangement et de ménage pour s'occuper, il se dirigea vers le petit coin cuisine afin de préparer un thé. Il savait que vu l'heure, son ami prendrait un apéritif, mais lui, il avait encore des gamins à surveiller, donc l'alcool était à proscrire.

La cheminée s'activa mais il ne s'affola pas. Très peu de gens avait le mot de passe pour passer et s'ils l'avaient, c'était qu'il ne craignait rien. Il se retourna pour voir Lucius en train d'épousseter sa robe de luxe. Avec un sourire en coin, Severus s'approcha de lui pour déposer les boissons sur la table puis le saluer.

- Alors Lucius, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

- Je passais dans le coin et je me suis dit qu'il serait intéressant de venir te voir.

- Tu m'as envoyé un message ce matin. Pour le hasard, tu repasseras.

- Pourquoi t'attaches-tu toujours au détail ?

- Parce que je suis un Serpentard et que ça me permet de mieux sentir le coup fourré. Maintenant si tu en venais directement à l'arnaque.

- Mais il n'y en a pas. Tu es bien parano. En fait, étant donné que le poisson rouge de Ioann est mort, je m'étais dit que je pourrais remédier à ça et retrouver une utilisation à cet aquarium vide.

- Si tu comptes lui offrir un nouveau poisson, une tortue ou un crabe, je te promets de gâter Moïra en lui offrant un ou deux animaux à elle aussi !

- N'y pense même pas ! Elle arrive déjà toute seule à en récupérer, pas besoin de plus. Heureusement que pour l'instant elle attrape des créatures avides de liberté, parce que je ne compte pas voir mon Manoir transformé en arche de Noé.

- Dommage, parce que je pense qu'on va bientôt avoir une portée de chatons dans le château.

- N'y compte même pas.

- Cela aurait pourtant aidé une de mes élèves à se débarrasser du surplus.

- Parce que cette histoire de chatons est réelle ?

- Pas encore, mais vu comment le chat de Miss Granger disait bonjour à la chatte de Miss Greengrass il y a quelques temps, je ne doute pas que la nature fasse son œuvre. Enfin bref, si on en revenait au moment où tu m'expliques ce que tu veux offrir à mon fils et qui m'obligera à te tuer juste après ...

- Je ne vais rien offrir à ton fils. En fait ...

Lucius ouvrit légèrement sa cape pour fouiller dans ses poches intérieures, certainement magiquement agrandies. Puis, avec un regard trop innocent et un sourire en coin, il sortit sa trouvaille pour la tendre à Severus.

- En fait, Narcissa et moi pensons que tu ne devrais pas rester seul les soirs et nous t'offrons ceci.

- Tu ... non _Vous_ m'offrez un putain de poisson pour passer agréablement mes soirées ? Dans quel livre as-tu bien pu apprendre une telle ineptie ? Et tu l'as trouvé où celui là ? Dans ton bassin ?

- Non, et tu devrais le vénérer car celui-là, je l'ai _acheté_. Et ce n'est pas un vulgaire poisson. C'est une rascasse volante. Pour l'instant c'est un jeune mais il va grossir progressivement. N'est-il pas beau ?

- Si très, tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir le garder d'ailleurs ? Je peux t'offrir l'aquarium en prime si tu veux.

- Non, je l'ai choisi exprès pour toi.

Lucius se dirigea vers l'aquarium qui était toujours posé à sa place. Il n'y avait plus de poisson dedans, mais les plantes n'étant pas mortes et ne les ayant pas encore transférées dans le Lac Noir, Severus n'avait pas pris le temps vider l'eau pour nettoyer le bocal et le ranger. Aussi le blond ouvrit le sachet d'eau qu'il tenait et fit glisser le poisson dans son nouveau logis. Il était tout de même plus gros que Wattoo ne l'avait été et le sorcier dut agrandir l'aquarium pour lui laisser la place de vivre et grandir correctement.

- Et voilà, regarde comme il se plait déjà.

- Je te hais Lucius. Mais je te hais à un point inimaginable.

- Peut-être, mais tu sais aussi que la présence pathétique du défunt poisson te manque et donc que tu ne feras rien pour faire passer celui-ci à la casserole. Alors arrête de grogner et passe directement au passage où il fait parti des meubles. Et puis c'est une idée de Narcissa. Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas lui faire de la peine en jetant son cadeau.

- Je crois que je vais devoir me trouver un moment pour amener Titan dans un Zoo, soupira Severus.

- Mmm, je ne suis pas certain de suivre ton idée.

- Et bien dans certains Zoo, il y a des fennecs. Il suffit que je dégote une femelle, et dans quelques temps, tu connaitras la joie d'un bébé Titan à domicile. Moïra va l'adorer, elle est déjà folle de celui de mon fils.

- Si tu oses faire ça, je te promets mille tortures.

- J'ai de l'endurance. Et le résultat sera le même car de toute façon, une fois que ta fille aura son animal, tu pourras me tuer que tu ne le lui retireras pas.

Les deux amis s'affrontèrent du regard avant de sourire d'amusement et de s'installer pour boire un verre. Severus passa sur le cadeau empoisonné. Cela faisait des années qu'il s'était habitué à la présence silencieuse d'un poisson, celui-ci était juste plus gros et de couleurs différentes. Pour le reste, le fonctionnement était le même.

o0o

_Samedi 20 Mai 1995._

Sirius était assis dans un fauteuil. La tête renversée sur le dossier, un verre de Whisky à la main et une envie de pleurer qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire passer. Sa première réaction avait été de crier puis il était parti au Square Grimmaurd où il s'était défoulé contre sa mère. Sur le coup il ne s'en était pas aperçu, mais si Walburga avait longuement répondu à ses insultes, elle avait fini par rester silencieuse devant sa colère. C'était une sourde fureur nourrit par le désespoir. Après, une fois calmé, il n'était pas rentré chez lui. Il savait que Remus l'y attendait très certainement mais il ne pouvait pas lui faire face. Pas encore. Alors il était allé chercher asile chez Sandy.

Son amie lui avait ouvert la porte sans rien demander. Et alors qu'il s'était effondré dans son fauteuil, toujours silencieux, elle avait repris son livre. C'était ce qu'il aimait avec elle. Elle savait se taire et attendre sans presser les gens. Et s'il décidait de partir sans rien lui dire, alors elle ne dirait rien non plus. Ni sur le coup ni plus tard. Parce qu'elle savait ce que c'était de devoir faire le point et de ne pas pouvoir le faire seul. Mais là il avait besoin d'en parler et elle était celle qui le comprendrait le mieux.

- Tu crois que tu arriveras un jour à te remettre de la mort de ton fils ?

Il entendit la respiration de sa collègue se bloquer avant qu'elle ne daigne relever la tête. Il plongea son regard dans son seul œil encore vivant. Elle avait retiré son bandeau, comme elle le faisait toujours quand elle était seule chez elle. Lorsqu'un blessé perdait son œil et non uniquement la vue, un œil de verre était utilisé en remplacement. La Médicomagie faisait des progrès là-dessus et on voyait de moins en moins la différence entre le vrai et le faux. Pourtant jamais Sandy n'avait voulu utiliser ce procédé. C'était sa façon à elle de se punir de n'avoir pas su protéger sa famille. Elle gardait ce bandeau noir, qui la faisait sortir du lot, comme une pénitence. Pourtant cela faisait également parti de son charme, car elle l'avait accepté et en jouait. Etrangement, cela lui donnait un petit côté sauvage qui en attirait plus d'un. Ça faisait bien longtemps que Sirius ne frissonnait plus en la voyant sans cette pièce de tissu habituelle. L'orbite vide de sa collègue avait été difficile à gérer dans les débuts mais il avait dépassé ça depuis longtemps. Et elle lui faisait assez confiance pour se montrer ainsi devant lui.

- Jamais. Même si le temps fait son œuvre et soulage mes blessures, jamais je ne pourrais arrêter de cauchemarder en revoyant l'état dans lequel Willy se trouvait avant d'accueillir la mort avec soulagement. Jamais mon cœur n'arrêtera de saigner en pensant à lui. Et je préfère encore mourir que de l'oublier.

Le silence revint en force, mais les mains de Sandy tremblaient autour de son livre. Cette fois les larmes de Sirius ne purent être retenues et glissèrent sur ses joues trop pâles.

- Je vais perdre Harry ... Il y a ... Putain ! Mon fils doit affronter Voldemort ...

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, c'est qu'un gosse.

- Albus m'a révélé tout à l'heure qu'il y avait une prophétie sur Harry et lui.

- Les prophéties sont des ragots de vieilles sorcières qui n'ont d'importance que si on leur en donne.

- Voldemort lui en a donné et les évènements qui se sont enchainés font que tout a été réalisé sauf la dernière partie. Celle où mon fils de même pas quinze ans va doit se retrouver devant le plus grand Mage Noir depuis des décennies. Seul l'un des deux vivra ... celui qui aura réussi à tuer l'autre.

Sandy serra les dents. Ce n'était qu'un gosse ! Un enfant qui ne pourrait vivre qu'en tuant ... Merlin, mais pourrait-il seulement vivre avec ça en mémoire ? Arriverait-il seulement à survivre face au Lord Noir ? Combien d'enfants devraient encore souffrir de Voldemort et de tous ses idéaux ?

- Il y a sûrement un autre moyen.

- Il n'y en a pas. Albus ne voulait rien me dire mais avec l'échéance qui s'est considérablement approchée, il n'a pas pu se taire plus longtemps. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer dans un mois. Je ne sais pas si ce sera le début de la guerre ouverte ou la fin du monde comme on le connaît. Mais Voldemort a décidé de se retrouver devant mon fils dans un mois et si on ne fait rien, je vais le perdre.

- Sirius ...

- A l'école, il est fort en Défense. Il a ça dans son instinct et sa magie est plus élevée que la plupart de ses camarades. Mais face à Voldemort, ou n'importe lequel de ses sous-fifres, il chutera en quelques instants. Dans un mois, Harry va mourir ...

- Nom de Dieu ! Sirius ! Est-ce que tu t'entends ? Est-ce que tu entends ce que tu dis ? A moi ? Comment oses-tu venir pleurer chez moi et te lamenter sur la mort de ton fils ? Mais réagis ! Prends-toi par les couilles et remues-toi ! Arrête d'enterrer Harry alors qu'il est encore en vie. Et c'est à toi de faire en sorte qu'il le reste. C'est à toi d'y croire. Ne viens pas chez moi si tu n'as pas le cran de te battre pour lui. Pas chez moi !

- Désolé ... merde désolé cap'tain.

- Je m'en tape que tu sois désolé. Mais tu n'a pas le droit de baisser les bras. Tu viens d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle et pas une dont on se remet facilement. Mais justement, tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner. Quand ils ont su qu'ils étaient en ligne de mire de Voldemort, qu'ont fait tes amis, James et Lily ? Se sont-ils lamentés sur leur sort ? Pense à eux. Imagine ce qu'ils pensent en te voyant fuir tes responsabilités en imaginant _Leur_ fils mort.

- Ils doivent avoir honte ... Ils se sont battus. Ils savaient qu'ils risquaient leur vie mais ils ont tout fait pour sauver leur peau et celle de Harry ... jusqu'au bout. Tu as raison, je n'ai pas le droit de penser ça. Je n'ai pas le droit de jouer avec la vie de leur fils alors qu'ils ont donné la leur pour lui. Putain, je suis vraiment désolé Sandy, car le con que je suis t'a aussi fait du mal en agissant ainsi.

- Ouais, mais le con que tu es est humain et je comprends que tu te sois effondré même si je n'accepte pas le pourquoi. Maintenant qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Je ne sais pas. Comme je vous l'ai dit cette semaine à King, Dora et toi, je sais de source sûre que Voldemort compte agir fin juin. Il faut qu'on soit prêt. Qu'il y ait un escadron d'Aurors à Poudlard mais aussi qu'on garde une partie des forces pour rejoindre directement le Manoir des Jedusor en cas de besoin. Après pour le reste, je ne sais pas. J'ai besoin de me poser et qu'on y réfléchisse. Par contre pas un mot sur la prophétie. J'en parlerai à King en privé mais je ne veux pas inquiéter ma cousine avec ça.

- Tu as ma parole. Maintenant tu finis ton verre, ce soir on va faire un tour. Non, tu ne dis rien. On va juste prendre l'air entre amis, après tu avaleras une potion pour dormir et dès demain, on buche là-dessus. Et surtout, je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire que Harry va mourir. Sauf dans cent cinquante ans à la rigueur.

Sirius lui répondit avec un petit sourire. Pas grand, pas très joyeux, mais un sourire tout de même. Il prit le temps d'envoyer un message à Remus pour lui signaler que tout était bon pour lui avant de suivre son amie.


	94. Conflagration

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen, Connors, Moïra, Kerrian et Captain Sandy.

Béta : BettyMars

Bonjour à tous ! alors, vous n'êtes pas tous congelés j'espère :) Perso, j'avoue être étonnée de n'avoir pas encore perdu un doigt tant je me gèle depuis une semaine mdr.

Et voilà, Kerry fait parti de cette grande famille (… oui un peu de timbrés sur les bords ^^). Lucius et ses cadeaux empoisonnés … bien que cette fois c'est directement à Severus qu'il le donne lol. Ginny explosive semble avoir gagné quelques suffrages, tant mieux ^^ Et Sandy qui vous avez définitivement adoptée :) C'était un bon chapitre je crois. Aujourd'hui… et bien … je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je vous laisse découvrir.

Ça me fait tout drôle de savoir que dans un mois, le 7 mars, je vous posterais le dernier chapitre de cette longue saga… après trois ans d'écriture sous vos encouragements, ça me fait vraiment mais alors vraiment tout bizarre …

Mais bon, il nous reste encore un peu de temps ensemble ) Alors, passez une bonne semaine, habillez-vous bien pour résister à notre vague de froid et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite.

* * *

Phrase défi : Tout le monde ment.

* * *

**Chapitre 93 : Conflagration.**

_Mercredi 24 Mai 1995._

Minerva roula des yeux. Elle avait déjà repris une fois Ioann et une fois son camarade Connors. Ils étaient assis côte à côte et passaient leur temps à chuchoter, pouffer et à échanger des parchemins avec les jumeaux Donovan. Elle savait qu'en cette fin Mai, avec la fin de l'année qui s'approchait, les jeunes étaient un peu plus dissipés mais là, elle trouvait qu'ils commençaient un peu tôt à se disperser. Cette fois elle reprit les deux Poufsouffles avant de séparer tout le monde. Une fois les quatre élèves installés seuls à des tables différentes, elle put reprendre son cours tranquillement. Un coup d'œil à son petit fils, lui apprit que le garçon n'était pas trop atteint par cette punition vu qu'il continuait d'échanger des regards amusés avec ses amis.

Bien, c'était exaspérant mais elle était finalement bien contente de voir qu'il encaissait mieux les évènements qu'ils l'avaient tous pensé. Une pointe de regret l'attrapa. Elle en avait parlé à Poppy et l'infirmière s'en voulait de ne pas avoir insisté plus auprès de Severus pour faire suivre Ioann psychologiquement bien plus tôt. Bien des choses auraient pu être différentes. Mais il fallait voir le bon côté des choses, maintenant il était bien plus en condition pour supporter la vérité sur Ombrage, Skeeter, et tous ceux qui en avaient après lui, tout en continuant à avancer comme un garçon insouciant de son âge. Alors que Minerva venait de lancer la suite de l'exercice, des coups furent frappés à la porte. D'un ton agacé, elle autorisa l'entrée avant d'être surprise.

- Professeur Snape ?

- Minerva. Je viens vous enlever un de vos élèves.

Ioann plissa les yeux. Quoi, son père était déjà au courant qu'il s'était fait reprendre par sa grand-mère ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Ou alors, il avait appris des nouvelles importantes pour leurs différentes affaires. Peut-être que le procès d'Ombrage allait enfin commencer et qu'il avait été convoqué. Il ne savait pas bien s'il était prêt à lui faire face à nouveau, mais il ne serait pas seul donc il devrait arriver à gérer.

- Monsieur Harper, veuillez me suivre. Prenez vos affaires.

Cette fois Ioann fronça les sourcils. Ah, ce n'était donc pas pour lui. Pourtant Julian avait été relativement calme ces temps-ci. En fait, depuis qu'il était avec Ginny, il faisait bien moins de blagues qu'avant. Et il n'avait rien fait qui puisse lui porter préjudice depuis un bon moment, enfin presque. Il tourna la tête pour regarder son ami qui était derrière lui. Celui-ci lui rendit son coup d'œil en lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne savait pas du tout ce que leur directeur de Maison lui voulait.

Julian finit de fermer son sac avant de se lever en faisant un petit signe de la main à ses copains. Il passa devant le professeur de potions en baissant la tête. Il se demandait réellement ce qui allait lui tomber sur le coin du nez. Bon, il ne l'avait dit à personne, mais il avait vu avec les jumeaux facétieux pour pourrir la vie du français qui avait peloté sa copine. Bon, à l'époque des faits, ce n'était pas encore sa copine, mais il avait le droit de ne pas avoir apprécié son geste, non ? Le type avait été malade pendant une bonne semaine mais les rouquins avaient été extrêmement discrets pour une fois et le Serpentard ne pensait pas que les professeurs aient pu remonter jusqu'à lui. Il commença sérieusement à s'affoler quand il remarqua qu'ils arrivaient devant le bureau du directeur. Il n'allait quand même pas se faire renvoyer pour quelques berlingots de gerbe et Pousse-Rikiki si ? Bon, il y avait aussi une potion à base de champignons hallucinogènes que Draco lui avait fournie, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le virer !

Quand ils arrivèrent en haut des marches, il attendit que le professeur Snape passe devant pour lui ouvrir la porte. Il avait les mains moites et préparait mentalement sa défense. Finalement, être copain avec l'Enfant de Poudlard ne lui avait apporté aucun avantage. Mais quand il entra dans le bureau directorial, un mauvais sentiment le saisit en même temps que son cœur commençait à battre fortement. Dumbledore était assis dans son fauteuil alors que sur une chaise devant lui, son oncle Ryan était installé. Plus que jamais il avait envie de faire demi tour mais Snape posa sa main entre ses omoplates pour le inciter doucement à avancer. Il prit place sur la deuxième chaise alors que son professeur se décalait pour être debout derrière le directeur. Celui-ci prit alors la parole.

- Monsieur Harper, avant toute chose, sachez que vous n'êtes pas seul et qu'un soutien vous sera toujours apporté dans cette école.

Julian lâcha le regard de Dumbledore pour se tourner vivement son oncle. Ses yeux étaient rouges et bouffis alors que sa peau était blême. Avait-il vraiment pleuré ? Pourquoi ? Bordel, son oncle vivait au Canada alors pourquoi était-il là devant son directeur ? Une peur sourde accéléra vivement sa respiration avant que son attention soit reportée sur le vieil homme.

- Qu'est-ce ... qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il en haletant légèrement.

- Hier matin, votre famille a été attaquée par des Mangemorts. Vos parents sont décédés.

- Non ... Non ...

Julian secouait la tête en signe de dénégation, refusant totalement ce que le directeur lui disait. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit son oncle se lever pour le prendre dans ses bras. Mais il le repoussa violemment alors que des larmes commençaient à glisser sur ses joues. Ses parents ne pouvaient pas être morts. Ce n'était pas possible. Il devait les revoir dans un mois et ils devaient partir tous les trois au Japon pour les vacances. Ils ne pouvaient pas être morts. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'avoir abandonné. Il se leva vivement en criant à son oncle de le laisser et qu'il ne les croyait pas. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas ignorer son regard triste. Son cœur se serra un peu plus alors qu'un sanglot lui échappait. Secouant toujours la tête en signe de refus, il se laissa étreindre en laissant éclater son chagrin.

Severus regarda son élève, la gorge serrée d'émotion. Quand il avait reçu le message du directeur lui demandant de venir le rejoindre immédiatement en annulant ses cours, il avait senti que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Egoïstement, il avait pensé que c'était pour lui ou pour Ioann. Mais finalement, ce n'était pas guère différent. Devoir apprendre à un enfant qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais ses parents était une chose terriblement difficile. En tant que directeur de Maison, c'était à lui d'aller chercher Julian, mais en tant que membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix et ancien Mangemort, Albus l'avait mis au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Les Harper étaient des Sang-Purs, riches, mais qui ne faisaient jamais parler d'eux, en bien ou en mal. Ils appréciaient la vie et voyageaient beaucoup. Ça, Severus le savait par Ioann. Ils n'avaient jamais pris position dans la dernière guerre mais n'adhéraient clairement pas aux idées de Voldemort. C'était juste une famille sans histoire. Sauf que, d'après les témoins, Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange avaient décidé de les prendre pour cible pour fêter leur liberté et leur remise en forme. Et ils les avaient longuement torturés pour leur montrer qu'ils auraient dû plier devant eux. Quand les Aurors étaient arrivés, les Mangemorts avaient tué le père de famille d'un _Avada Kedavra_, laissant madame Harper dans un état entre la vie et la mort. Elle avait été transférée d'urgence à Ste Mangouste et prise en charge rapidement mais elle avait fini par s'éteindre avant que la première potion ne puisse faire effet.

Kingsley avait recherché de la famille, à part leur fils, et n'avait trouvé que Ryan Harper, le frère cadet du père de Julian. Il habitait au Canada depuis plusieurs années et le contacter n'avait pas été simple. Avec le décalage horaire, il avait bien fallu toute la journée pour qu'il puisse prendre le Portoloin mise à sa disposition par les autorités pour venir identifier les corps de son frère et de sa belle-sœur. Ensuite seulement, il avait été décidé de prévenir leur fils. Et Severus ne pouvait cacher sa peine pour cet enfant si plein de vie habituellement. C'était aux parents de partir en premier, mais pas si tôt. Merlin non, pas si tôt et pas comme ça.

- L'enterrement aura lieu demain matin, reprit Albus. Vous êtes évidement dispensé de cours le temps qu'il vous faudra. Un elfe a été chargé d'aller vous chercher quelques affaires, il ne devrait plus tarder à revenir avec.

- Tu vas finir ton année ici, mais après tu viendras habiter à la maison. En tant qu'oncle mais surtout parrain, j'ai accepté de m'occuper de toi maintenant. Je sais que c'est dur et que tant de changements ne seront pas évident à gérer, mais je serais là pour toi. Et en venant au Canada, ça t'éloignera de la folie des Mangemorts qui pourraient être tentés de finir ce qu'ils ont commencé avec tes parents. Mais tu n'es pas seul, d'accord ? Tu n'es pas seul.

Severus regarda l'homme étreindre plus fermement son filleul alors que celui-ci serrait fortement ses doigts crispés sur sa robe. Il fallait que ça s'arrête. Merlin, il fallait qu'ils trouvent quelque chose pour éliminer définitivement Voldemort et pour enfermer ses groupies. Et ils devaient le faire rapidement. Il ne voulait plus jamais qu'un enfant souffre.

o0o

La matinée se termina sur des questionnements. Alors que Julian était parti avec son nouveau tuteur, Ioann et ses camarades s'inquiétaient de son absence prolongée. A midi, ils ne purent se rassurer en le retrouvant dans la Grande Salle, car bien évidement, il n'était pas là. Mais leur attention fut détournée par un élève de Durmstrang, un peu plus loin, qui râlait parce qu'il avait faim et que les plats n'étaient pas encore arrivés alors que Montague approuvait vivement. Ils s'en amusèrent mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Effectivement, le directeur réclamait déjà le silence.

- Chers élèves, c'est une bien triste journée et une bien mauvaise nouvelle que je me dois de vous annoncer.

Ce début de discours calma aussitôt tous les élèves et sans trop de surprise, les regards se dirigèrent vers Ioann et son père.

- Votre camarade de Serpentard, Julian Harper, a perdu ses parents dans une attaque de Mangemorts, continua Albus en s'attirant une clameur affolée. S'il vous plait ! Il vient de partir avec son parrain pour faire face à cette nouvelle, aux funérailles et à tous les changements qui vont s'opérer pour lui. Normalement, il devrait revenir d'ici une semaine. Aussi je vous demanderais de lui apporter le soutien dont il aura besoin à son retour.

Il finit son discours en indiquant que toutes questions dérangeantes posées au jeune Harper seraient sévèrement punies et que chacun devait respecter son deuil. Puis les plats apparurent, ne régalant pourtant pas beaucoup d'élèves. Ils savaient par leurs lectures de la presse, que de nombreuses attaques étaient perpétrées depuis quelques semaines mais pour la première fois, elles venaient d'entrer dans la sécurité de Poudlard en touchant un des leurs. Cela devenait réel. Les Serpentards étaient tous silencieux, ainsi que les camarades de Julian présents dans les autres Maisons. Ginny trouva du réconfort dans les bras de George tant elle était malheureuse pour son petit ami.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans une ambiance bien moins joyeuse qu'elle ne l'avait commencé et certains élèves, comme le Trio d'Or, ou Draco et ses amis, avaient la forte impression que ce n'était que le début ... tout en espérant fortement se tromper.

o0o

_Jeudi 25 Mai 1995._

La journée avait été presque aussi maussade que la veille. Certains avaient décidé d'oublier que des évènements sombres avaient lieu presque tous les jours. D'autres par contre, ne pouvaient se défaire d'un fond d'angoisse latent. Beaucoup avaient écrit à leur famille pour être rassurés et jamais les hiboux n'avaient été aussi nombreux au petit déjeuner. Tout comme le journal avait été attendu avec impatience. La peur de savoir qu'une nouvelle attaque, ayant touché un autre élève, y soit révélée. Un article avait indiqué les circonstances de la mort des parents du Serpentard. Le journaliste n'était pas entré dans les détails mais ce qui y était écrit, était bien suffisant pour miner le moral de bien des élèves.

Ioann était passé le soir chez son père pour lui parler de Julian. Il n'était pas resté longtemps, mais il lui avait parlé du souhait que ses amis avaient formulé : faire un petit quelque chose pour montrer à leur ami qu'ils étaient là pour lui. Severus lui avait promis d'y réfléchir et lui avait fait parvenir au petit matin, un mot comme quoi une gerbe de fleurs serait livrée en leur nom. C'était déjà ça, avait pensé le jeune Snape. Et quand il serait de retour, ils seraient tous là pour lui et pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul.

Mais sans se soucier de ce que les élèves ressentaient, la journée se passa implacablement. Dans l'après midi, alors qu'il sortait de son cours de Sortilèges, Harry avait pris peur en voyant McGonagall s'avancer vers lui. Une pensée douloureuse pour Sirius avait enserré son cœur mais il avait été rassuré en l'entendant lui délivrer son message. Non, rien de grave n'était arrivé à son père ni à sa famille. C'était juste Verpey qui voulait voir les Champions, le soir même, sur le terrain de Quidditch. Aussi, trente minutes avant l'heure, il quitta sa Salle Commune en compagnie de George. Tout le long du trajet, ils discutèrent en se demandant ce que serait la dernière épreuve.

Et puis après une dragonne et des sirènes, ils avaient le droit de se demander comment leur vie risquait d'être écourtée. Mais quand ils arrivèrent sur place, ils ne purent que stopper, bouche bée, devant ce qu'ils voyaient dans l'obscurité grandissante de la nuit. De grandes et longues haies basses sillonnaient et se croisaient sur toute la surface du terrain habituellement plat et lisse. Quand la voix de Ludo retentit, ils se secouèrent et rejoignirent Fleur et Krum qui étaient déjà présents. Harry se fit la remarque qu'une nouvelle fois, Croupton n'était pas aux côtés de l'ancien sportif. La jeune fille les accueillit avec un grand sourire. Depuis que Harry avait sauvé sa petite sœur lors de la Seconde Tâche, elle était bien plus gentille avec lui, et c'était toujours un peu difficile à gérer pour le plus jeune.

- Bonjour les jeunes, commença Verpey d'une humeur joyeuse, ne vous inquiétez donc pas pour votre terrain, tout sera remis en état dès la fin de la Troisième Tâche. Mais d'ici là, et grâce aux bons soins de Hagrid, ces haies vont atteindre la bonne hauteur de six mètres. Alors, n'avez-vous pas une idée de ce qui vous attend ?

- Un labyrinthe, grogna Krum.

- Effectivement ! Le principe de la Troisième Tâche est simple. Le trophée sera placé au centre de ce labyrinthe et le premier Champion à l'atteindre aura la note maximale ! Comme quoi rien n'est joué, même si vous n'êtes pas en tête, vous avez toutes vos chances.

- Il suffit _juste_ de retrouver son chemin ? Demanda George, un brin suspicieux.

- Bien sûr ! Oh évidement, nous corserons un peu l'affaire avec quelques créatures de notre cher Hagrid ainsi qu'avec quelques sorts à conjurer et des tas d'autres joyeusetés. Chacun d'entre vous entrera dans le labyrinthe en fonction du nombre de points qu'il a déjà accumulés. Messieurs Potter et Weasley en premier, puis monsieur Krum et enfin miss Delacour. Bien si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions, nous allons pouvoir rentrer avant que la nuit ne soit trop épaisse.

Tous prirent le chemin de la sortie avant que Ludo ne se dirige vers le portail de Poudlard. Il semblait pressé de quitter les lieux. Harry regarda George se précipiter à sa suite en l'interpellant, faisant accélérer l'ancien joueur des frelons de Wimbourne. Le jeune Gryffondor avait appris que Verpey avait honoré son pari, lors de la Coupe du Monde avec des Gallions de Farfadets. Les jumeaux, qui avaient misé toutes leurs économies, avaient perdu jusqu'à leur mise initiale au lieu de la faire fructifier comme leur victoire le présageait. Et depuis la rentrée de Septembre, ils tentaient de confronter le directeur du Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques pour récupérer leur bas de laine, sans pour autant y arriver. Harry haussa les épaules en se disant qu'il ne pouvait de toute façon pas faire grande chose et qu'il avait des choses plus importantes à penser. Comme, par exemple, arriver à s'en sortir sans trop de dommages face aux créatures du diable dont Hagrid allait garnir le labyrinthe.

Mais il fut sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'une poigne ferme se referma sur son épaule. Il sursauta et se retourna juste au moment où Krum lui disait qu'il devait lui parler en privé. Ne sachant pas trop si refuser était une solution envisageable, mais estimant qu'il n'avait pas le gabarit face au joueur professionnel, il acquiesça et se laissa entrainer derrière la cabane de Hagrid en se demandant bien ce qu'on lui voulait. Il se fit également la réflexion qu'un an plus tôt, il n'aurait pas pu se promener ainsi et seul à la tombée de la nuit. Comme quoi, les années passaient mais les mesures de sécurité n'allaient pas en s'arrangeant.

- Dis-moi, Harrrry, tu connais bien Lavande ?

- Euh ouais, enfin on est de la même promo mais tu sais, je ne suis pas non plus très proche d'elle, répondit Harry avant de chuchoter, parce que tu vois, moi le modèle pipelette et commère, c'est pas mon genre de fille.

- Le mien non plus. Mais elle me colle tout le temps depuis le bal. C'est pourrr ça que je voulais savoirrr si tu la connaissais ... pourrr me donner des infos pourrr qu'elle me laisse.

- En gros tu veux que je t'aide à la larguer ?

- C'est ça. Parrrce qu'elle s'accrrroche et qu'elle ne veut pas comprrrendrrre que je ne suis pas intérrressé.

- Tu lui as dit franchement que tu ne voulais pas d'elle ?

- Oui. Plusieurrrs fois. Mais à chaque fois, elle rrrevient dès le lendemain.

- Ben alors sors avec une autre fille devant elle.

- Ce n'est pas très corrrect ça. Je ne voudrrrais pas lui fairrre du mal. C'est pourrr ça que je suis venu te voirrr. Tu es de sa Maison, tu dois bien la connaitrrre et tu dois pouvoirrr m'aider.

- T'as tort, au moins ça aurait été radical. Après, moi je ne m'y connais pas très bien en fille. Ma cavalière au bal s'est autoproclamée ainsi sans me demander mon avis alors ... Tu aurais dû demander à George. C'est aussi un Gryffondor et même s'il ne la connaît sûrement pas mieux, il pourrait plus facilement t'aider. Il s'y connaît en filles lui.

- D'accorrrd, je verrrais avec lui. Merrrci quand même.

- Je t'ai pas beaucoup aidé sur le coup.

- Pas grrrave. Au fait, je t'ai vu surrr un balai lorrrs de la Prrrenière Tâche. T'es un bon.

- Euh merci, rougit de plaisir le Gryffondor. Mais toi, à la finale de la coupe du monde, quand t'as fait la Feinte de Wronsky, c'était vraiment woaw !

Alors que Viktor était en train de lui répondre qu'il fallait de l'entrainement avant de bien y arriver, un mouvement du côté de la Forêt Interdite attira leur attention. Sachant qu'il n'y avait pas que des petits canaris tout innocents, Harry agrippa la manche de son camarade pour le faire reculer et sortit sa baguette. Il fut rapidement imité alors qu'une silhouette titubante venait d'apparaître.

- Hey, ce n'est pas un des juges ? Celui qui était avec votrrre Ministrrre pour le mondial ?

- Mince, si ... Monsieur Croupton ?

Harry s'approcha de lui et le regarda avec surprise. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un clochard sous les yeux. Il avait une robe déchirée, tachée de sang au niveau des genoux, des égratignures au visage, des cheveux repoussants de saleté et un teint tirant plus sur le gris qu'autre chose. Merlin mais que lui était-il arrivé ? Et pourquoi donc s'adressait-il à cet arbre en le prenant visiblement pour Percy vu le nombre de fois que « Wistily » était prononcé ? Brusquement Croupton vacilla et tomba à genoux alors que ses yeux roulaient dans ses orbites. Les deux Champions se précipitèrent auprès de lui pour s'enquérir de son état avant que l'un d'eux ne propose d'aller prévenir quelqu'un. Dans un halètement le juge du Tournoi leur fit comprendre qu'il voulait voir Dumbledore. Puis il bafouilla quelque chose à propos de son fils, d'une certaine Bertha, de mort et de quelque chose qui était sa faute. Harry ne comprit pas grand-chose, mais étant plus familier du directeur, il intima à Krum de s'occuper de l'adulte pendant qu'il allait le chercher.

Vu l'état de Croupton, il estimait qu'il perdrait moins de temps à faire ainsi plutôt que de tenter de le guider vers le château. Surtout qu'il venait de se remettre à délirer et même de parler des BUSE de son fils comme s'il venait de les obtenir. Viktor murmura qu'il était fou alors qu'il s'accroupissait en face de lui. Harry lui demanda de veiller à ce qu'il ne s'enfuit pas avant de partir en courant. Il avait bien remarqué que Croupton était de plus en plus souvent absent de son rôle de juge alors que Sirius lui avait avoué que c'était étonnant de sa part. Il avait effectivement travaillé avec acharnement pour faire renaitre le Tournoi et n'y assistait pas alors que pas une seule fois dans sa carrière, il n'avait pris de repos supplémentaire, même lorsqu'il était malade ou encore lors du décès de sa femme. Et puis le Gryffondor pouvait se rappeler combien il l'avait trouvé fatigué et maladif au fil de leurs dernières entrevues. Visiblement, ce qu'il avait ne lui avait pas fait que du mal physiquement, son mental était aussi atteint.

Si Rusard avait été présent à son passage, il aurait râlé de le voir courir ainsi dans les couloirs. Mais le concierge n'était pas là et il avait une bonne raison de le faire. Il s'arrêta tout en dérapage devant la gargouille du deuxième étage et lança un « Sorbet Citron » essoufflé. Malheureusement, ce mot de passe utilisé deux ans auparavant par le directeur, ne fonctionnait plus. Le Gryffondor énuméra de nombreuses sucreries qui lui venaient à l'esprit sans pouvoir avoir accès à l'escalier. Mais voyant que rien ne faisait bouger la gargouille, il se décida à utiliser une autre tactique : aller voir McGonagall pour lui dire ce qu'il se passait et qu'il avait besoin du directeur tout de suite. Sauf qu'à cette heure, sa directrice de Maison ne devait plus être dans son bureau ou alors ce serait une sacrée chance. Il préféra orienter ses recherches vers la Salle des Professeurs.

Il se remit à courir dans cette nouvelle direction quand il entendit, quelque part résonnant dans les couloirs, la voix glaciale du professeur Snape, reprenant à l'ordre un élève. Harry stoppa dans un dérapage plus du tout contrôlé et manqua de s'étaler au sol. Mais il reprit son équilibre à la dernière seconde et repartit vers l'endroit où il l'avait entendu. Ce n'était pas McGo mais Snape pourrait certainement l'aider à trouver le directeur. Il manqua de renverser le premier année qui s'était fait enguirlander avant de se prendre un regard noir du professeur.

- Dix points en moins pour avoir couru dans les couloirs, monsieur Potter.

- Professeur Snape ! Le directeur ! Il faut que je voie le directeur tout de suite mais je ne connais pas le mot de passe de la gargouille.

Severus hésita un instant. Le garçon méritait une réprimande pour lui avoir parlé sur ce ton. Mais en même temps, son air complètement affolé ne le rassurait pas non plus.

- Nous reparlerons plus tard de votre façon insolente d'interpeler un professeur. Maintenant dites-moi ce qui vous arrive.

- Monsieur Croupton, professeur, il est malade, ou fou ou je ne sais quoi. Il est derrière la cabane de Hagrid et il veut voir Dumbledore. Mais il va pas bien et ne peut pas venir. Il faut faire vite professeur !

- Très bien, suivez-moi.

Severus ne comprenait pas tout ce que le Gryffondor tentait de lui expliquer mais visiblement, c'était important et urgent. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la gargouille et un mot de passe plus tard, ils entraient dans le bureau. Albus releva la tête et les regarda par-dessus ses lunettes en leur demandant ce qu'il se passait. Harry se fit la réflexion que pour un directeur ayant un meilleur troisième œil que son propre professeur de Divination, il n'était pas aussi infaillible à tout découvrir. Il faudrait qu'il en parle avec son père car c'était suffisamment rare pour être signalé. Mais il mit prestement tout ceci de côté en se rappelant pourquoi il était là. Toujours de façon désordonnée, il répéta ce qu'il avait dit à son professeur de potions en se disant que s'il n'arrivait pas à être plus clair, il n'arriverait jamais à décider Dumbledore à l'aider. Pourtant, il n'en fallut pas plus au vieil homme pour se lever et lui demander de les guider.

Prestement, ils sortirent tous les trois du château pour se diriger vers la cabane de Hagrid tout en écoutant tout ce que le garçon pouvait leur dire de la conversation. Plus ils avançaient et plus Harry se disait qu'il aurait préféré être dans son lit. Il remarqua qu'il n'entendait plus de babillage de Croupton mais comme il savait exactement où Krum et lui étaient, ce n'était pas grave. Pourtant, arrivé sur place, il ne put que tourner et se retourner afin de retrouver les deux hommes. Il était certain que c'était là. Dumbledore alluma sa baguette d'un _Lumos_ relativement puissant et promena le faisceau de façon à y voir plus clair.

Severus ne put manquer le frissonnement de son élève quand une paire de pieds, dépassant de derrière un arbre, leur apparut. S'avançant doucement tout en intimant d'un geste au jeune Potter de ne pas bouger, il vit le corps de Krum allongé de tout son long. Il s'accroupit à côté et fit glisser sa baguette sur lui avant de préciser qu'il était juste inconscient et sous _Stupéfix_. Harry proposa d'aller chercher l'infirmière mais Albus lui ordonna de rester là, d'une voix très sérieuse avant d'envoyer un patronus messager et de réveiller le bulgare. L'été précédent, Sirius lui avait parlé de cette façon de faire pour communiquer avec d'autres personnes, quand il avait un peu approfondi son cours sur le patronus. Il ne fut donc pas étonné de voir Dumbledore l'utiliser.

Krum, hébété, se frotta le front en bafouillant que Croupton l'avait agressé. Ce fut le moment que choisit Hagrid pour arriver de la Forêt en compagnie de Crockdur. Il fut mandaté pour ramener leur élève au château et prévenir Karkaroff de l'affaire. Le Gryffondor aurait bien aimé rester plus longtemps pour en savoir plus mais il savait que tenter de rouspéter face au directeur et à Snape réunis n'était pas une bonne idée. Surtout qu'il venait d'apercevoir Maugrey arriver aussi prestement que sa jambe de bois le lui permettait sur un sol inégal. Et tout le monde savait qu'entre Snape et lui, c'était plutôt explosif. Alors autant ne pas se retrouver au milieu et éviter les tirs perdus.

Severus regarda son élève suivre Hagrid vers le château avant de lancer un regard mauvais à l'ex Auror. Il n'avait toujours pas mis le doigt sur ce qui clochait avec lui. Mais son instinct lui criait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec lui. Il n'en avait parlé qu'à Milo, Minerva et Poppy et visiblement ses doutes avaient été pris très au sérieux. Ses collègues avaient elles-aussi trouvé beaucoup d'étrangetés avec Alastor et Milo l'avait carrément dans le collimateur depuis que Nott Jr lui avait parlé des cours de Défense. Et alors que Karkaroff se précipitait vers eux, le professeur de potions se dit que Croupton semblait décidé à leur pourrir l'existence depuis qu'il avait décidé de faire renaitre ce maudit Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

o0o

_Mercredi 31 Mai 1995._

Nymphadora était écœurée. Quand l'alerte était tombée, elle avait fait partie du branle-bas de combat au bureau. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à voir un tel champ de bataille. Il y avait plus d'une cinquantaine de Mangemorts qui s'amusaient à torturer et tuer à tour de bras dans un quartier Moldu très fréquenté. La panique avait saisi les victimes et une bousculade s'était ajoutée à l'attaque en elle-même. Elle était arrivée en même temps que le reste des Aurors disponibles. L'affrontement avait été long et difficile. Plusieurs jeunes recrues de Voldemort étaient tombées. Soit blessées ou mortes d'un sort perdu de leurs confrères, soit pétrifiées par ses autorités. Les survivants avaient été transférés en cellule au Ministère. Peter Pettigrow avait réussi à s'échapper et Sirius en avait été furieux. Par contre, ils avaient eu un bon coup de filet lorsqu'ils avaient trouvé Crabbe et Travers assommés au milieu des décombres. Les dégâts étaient impressionnants. Et les Oubliators avaient de quoi travailler pendant de nombreuses heures avant de pouvoir souffler. Peut-être même qu'ils ne pourraient pas rentrer de la nuit.

Pourtant tout ceci n'était rien comparé à ce qui avait le plus choqué Dora. Elle avait entendu des cris. Les cris d'un enfant. Alors une fois qu'elle s'était défaite de son adversaire, elle avait tenté de rejoindre la pauvre victime. Oh elle était rapidement arrivée sur les lieux. Mais elle avait été effarée de voir un adolescent, le regard fou, en train de torturer une petite fille de six ans maximum. Elle était restée figée devant ce tableau tellement c'était terrible. Puis elle s'était ressaisie et avait repris son rôle d'Auror. D'un _Stupéfix_, elle avait fauché l'agresseur avant de s'occuper de la fillette. Elle l'avait faite évacuer auprès des secours avant de s'occuper du Mangemort qu'elle avait bien reconnu. Mais même maintenant, après une prise en charge rapide, elle n'était pas certaine que la gamine s'en sorte.

Warrington. Ce type devait tout juste être majeur maintenant et prenait son pied en lançant des _Doloris_ sur des enfants. Dora se promit alors de tout faire pour qu'il aille croupir à Azkaban. Il devait assumer ses actes. Autant envers Ioann qu'envers toutes ses autres victimes. Elle s'occupa d'ailleurs personnellement de l'enfermer en cellule. Kingsley l'avait félicitée pour cette bonne prise avant de continuer à s'occuper des prisonniers avec Sandy et Dawlish.

Puis après avoir fait son rapport à Rufus, Dora avait été renvoyée chez elle. Elle avait déjà dépassé son quota d'heures depuis un bon moment et après une telle journée, elle avouait qu'elle avait besoin de repos. Mais dès qu'elle avait passé la Cheminée, elle s'était précipitée dans les bras de Remus. Elle avait besoin de réconfort. Elle savait qu'en choisissant ce métier, elle devrait voir des choses terribles, mais là, avec une recrudescence d'actes de Mangemorie, c'était bien au-delà de ce qu'on leur apprenait à l'école. Elle venait de réagir que cette fois, après les diverses attaques perpétrées par des anciens de la haute sécurité d'Azkaban, c'était une véritable guerre contre les mages noirs qui venait d'être déclarée. Et elle en était incroyablement écœurée.

o0o

_Vendredi 2 Juin 1995._

Lorsque Ioann se réveilla ce matin là, Il était encore tôt, très tôt. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait réveillé mais les faits étaient là. Gardant les yeux fermés, il se prit à espérer que le Daily Wizard n'annonce aucune mauvaise nouvelle. En une semaine, de nombreuses attaques y avaient été indiquées, de nombreuses victimes avaient été citées et de nombreux élèves appréhendaient de voir les noms de leur famille compléter les listes des victimes. Déjà un certain nombre d'entre eux avait dû subir un malheur. Comme si les Mangemorts, après s'être fait la main sur des _Moldus sans importance_, mettaient toute leur énergie à viser les familles sorcières indignes selon eux. Des parents, des frères, des sœurs, plus vieux ou plus jeunes, des grands parents ou des oncles, de plus en plus d'étudiants comptaient des blessés voire des morts parmi les leurs.

L'ambiance n'était plus à la joie insouciante même si Albus leur demandait de ne pas perdre de vue qu'ils n'étaient encore que des enfants. Ioann savait qu'il avait même un peu poussé les jumeaux Weasley à faire quelques blagues ou incité Peeves à jouer avec les armures. Les animaux semblaient avoir compris que quelque chose n'allait pas car ils faisaient un peu plus les pitres afin de dérider leurs maîtres et leurs camarades. Cela fonctionnait d'ailleurs assez bien même si en y regardant bien, aucun sourire n'arrivait à totalement éclipser l'anxiété que chacun ressentait.

Ioann avait eu un moment de joie tout de même, quand il avait reçu un courrier de Klav qui lui demandait quand sa famille et lui se rendraient à Kazan car elle se languissait de le revoir. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'elle et avait presque honte de dire qu'il l'avait presque oublié au milieu des évènements de cette année. Il ne lui avait pas encore répondu car il n'avait aucune idée du moment où son père et lui, ainsi qu'oncle Milo iraient fleurir la tombe de sa mère. Et il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'aller voir Severus, même pour passer un peu de temps avec lui. Cela lui fit penser que Jarek ne lui avait pas encore envoyé les photos du Mexique où il était actuellement pour son boulot. Aussi étonnant que cela soit, les deux adultes, qui l'avaient aidé lors de sa fugue, étaient restés liés à lui dans une correspondance pas toujours très soutenue. Mais savoir qu'il comptait assez pour eux pour leur donner envie correspondre avec lui, donnait au garçon l'impression d'être important.

Il se retourna en se disant qu'il aurait aimé rejoindre l'archéologue pour quelques jours afin d'échapper à tout ce qu'il se passait avec les Mangemorts et aussi pour en apprendre plus sur les civilisations de là-bas. Mais ses idées changèrent du tout au tout quand il réagit que Julian était revenu et qu'il était assis sur son lit, les yeux perdu dans le vague. Ioann se leva prestement et se dirigea vers lui pour prendre place à ses côtés. Il se mordit les lèvres en voyant le regard éteint et triste de son ami habituellement si joyeux. Ils se regardèrent en silence. Le plus petit ne sachant pas quoi dire ou faire pour aider l'orphelin. Finalement, il se contenta d'attraper sa main et de la serrer. Que pouvait-il dire de toute façon pour le soulager ? Que ça ira mieux plus tard ? Qu'il allait finir par s'y faire ? Qu'il le comprenait ? Tout ça n'était que phrases toutes faites et complètement déplacées. Oui il avait perdu sa mère, mais c'était il y a très longtemps et il avait son père avec lui. Il ne ferait pas l'affront à son ami de lui faire croire qu'il savait ce qu'il ressentait alors que ce n'était pas vrai.

Julian apprécia ce soutien silencieux. Il resserra ses doigts sur la main plus petite de Ioann en lui faisant un mince sourire. Cette semaine avait été très difficile pour lui. Il avait dû faire face à la réalité qu'était la mort de ses parents. Il avait dû affronter son désespoir quand il avait vu les deux cercueils. C'était là qu'il avait réagi que plus jamais il ne les verrait. Car ils étaient là, dans ces boites en bois vernis et froides, allongés pour l'éternité. Son oncle avait fait un éloge. Un beau d'après les murmures qu'il avait entendus. Mais il ne l'avait pas écouté. C'était trop difficile. Alors il s'était contenté de cligner des yeux pour en chasser les larmes qui l'empêchaient de voir les cercueils. Plus jamais sa mère le prendrait dans ses bras en lui disant combien son petit bébé grandissait et il s'en était voulu d'avoir râlé qu'il était trop grand pour ça lorsqu'elle l'avait fait, une dernière fois, sur le quai de la gare en Septembre. Parce qu'à ce maintenant, devant le vide qui avait pris sa place, il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de crier à sa mère qu'il voulait qu'elle le serre contre elle.

Son oncle avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules mais il s'en était libéré. Il voulait être seul et droit pour leur dire au revoir. Il avait repensé à son père également. Celui-ci avait été contrarié qu'il décide de rester au collège pour les vacances de Noël surtout qu'il n'avait pas l'âge de participer au bal. Mais il l'avait laissé faire et maintenant Julian s'en voulait. Oui, il s'était bien amusé avec ses copains et c'était à ce moment là qu'il avait commencé à sortir avec Ginny, mais depuis une semaine, ces souvenirs n'étaient rien comparés à la douleur d'avoir refusé de voir ses parents une dernière fois ... Le plus difficile avait été de voir les cercueils être descendus dans le caveau familial. Il avait voulu hurler à ses parents de revenir, mais il n'avait que serré les dents. Ils étaient morts, et rien ne pourrait changer cela. Alors il avait pleuré. Longuement, silencieusement en regardant le maitre de cérémonie refermer la tombe. Cette fois, il n'avait pas repoussé le soutien de son oncle.

Il avait eu envie de se laisser glisser à genoux et de gratter le marbre de la stèle pour libérer ses parents de ce destin. Il avait revu beaucoup de moments passés ensemble mais seuls ses bêtises ou ses prises de bec restaient gravées dans sa mémoire. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été un meilleur fils ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas compris que tout ce bonheur qu'il pensait acquis lui serait si vite retiré ? Pourquoi son père lui avait-il murmuré, dans l'ombre d'une nuit où il était malade, que tout irait toujours bien ? Parce que ce n'était pas vrai. Tout n'allait pas bien, rien n'allait bien. Ça avait été un mensonge, un mensonge qui faisait mal. Et avec acidité, il avait pensé que finalement et quoi qu'on en dise, tout le monde mentait. Puis il s'était calmé en se disant qu'il devrait avoir honte de ses pensées.

Le reste de la semaine était passé tout aussi douloureusement. Il était rentré chez lui et avait dû faire ses cartons. Tout devait partir avant son retour à Poudlard car la maison serait mise en vente voire vendue d'ici là. Puis il avait trié les affaires de ses parents. Celles qu'il voulait garder, celles qu'il donnerait et celles qu'il jetterait. Il y avait aussi les biens précieux qui iraient à Gringotts. Il était resté longtemps figé devant les albums photos, les feuilletant tantôt avec désespoir, tantôt avec colère. Ça avait été éprouvant, tout autant que ses sautes d'humeurs.

Ils étaient également passés à la banque pour régler les histoires de succession. Une faible partie du coffre fort familial avait servi aux funérailles et à régler les affaires diverses. Ce qui restait avait été transféré sur le compte de Julian et bloqué jusqu'à sa majorité. Il n'en aurait pas besoin dans l'immédiat car son oncle avait également fait les démarches pour être officiellement son tuteur et ainsi il s'occuperait de ses dépenses courantes. Ce que la vente de la maison rapporterait irait grossir un peu plus le coffre de Julian et lui permettrait de faire un bon départ dans la vie après obtention de ses diplômes.

Mais il aurait préféré que tout redevienne comme avant. Qu'il puisse encore se retrouver la douceur de la mère et l'autorité de son père. Il voulait redevenir le petit garçon qu'il avait été et qu'il n'était plus. Inconsciemment il déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Ioann, laissant ses larmes glisser sur ses joues. Il était revenu très tôt dans la matinée car son oncle devait repartir au Canada. Avec le décalage horaire, il n'avait pas eu le choix que de partir alors qu'il faisait encore nuit. Le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur Snape avaient été là pour l'accueillir et le raccompagner à sa Salle Commune. Il avait été tenté de rester devant la cheminée dont les braises rougeoyaient encore un peu mais il avait compris que ce n'était pas de cette chaleur là qu'il avait besoin pour se réchauffer. Alors il avait rejoint son dortoir où ses amis dormaient encore.

Il avait été très touché de voir la magnifique gerbe de fleurs qu'ils lui avaient fait livrer. Il ne s'y était pas attendu. En même temps, il ne s'était pas attendu à grand-chose, tellement déconnecté qu'il avait été. Il avait de bons amis, de très bons amis. Et cela le rassurait un peu tout en l'attristant. Dans un mois, quand il quitterait définitivement Poudlard, il quitterait aussi ses amis pour partir vivre au Canada. Il devrait se faire de nouveaux camarades et son cœur lui disait que jamais il n'en aurait des comme eux. Car ils avaient vécu de telles choses ensemble que ça en était presque inimaginable. Il leur écrirait bien sûr. Il espérait grandement qu'ils lui répondent également. Mais ce ne serait pas pareil. Rien ne serait pareil. Ils allaient lui manquer, tout comme Luna, les Donovan et tous les autres. Et Ginny bien sûr. Sa belle Ginny dont il était amoureux. Il savait que cette année, ce ne serait pas possible, mais peut-être que pendant les autres vacances, son oncle accepterait qu'il revienne pour la voir. Peut-être même qu'elle pourrait venir le voir dès cet été ... Il décida de se raccrocher à cette idée pour ne pas se laisser aller. Et puis il n'était pas seul. Même s'il était maintenant orphelin, il n'était pas seul.

o0o

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que les élèves géraient au mieux leurs derniers cours de la semaine, Lucius pouvait affirmer qu'il était satisfait. Il était parti de bonne heure du Manoir et avait passé la journée au Ministère. Et plus particulièrement à quelques séances du Magenmagot. Aussi surprenant que cela avait été, Fudge avait ordonné un procès en un temps record pour les Mangemorts arrêtés. Crabbe Senior et Travers avaient été renvoyés au fond d'une cellule lugubre d'Azkaban avant que la pause du repas de midi ne soit annoncée. La reconstruction des sections de haute et moyenne sécurité avait enfin été finie, permettant ainsi d'y transférer rapidement les condamnés.

Depuis l'évasion massive de janvier et avec l'opinion très vive de Lucius, le Ministère avait eu des doutes sur la loyauté des Détraqueurs. C'était pour cela qu'ils étaient maintenant moins nombreux et plus surveillés. Les créatures restaient la plupart du temps autour de la prison, créant ainsi une barrière de protection. Un recrutement important de gardiens sorciers avait été fait afin de s'occuper de la sécurité intra-murale. Quelques Détraqueurs seraient utilisés pour rappeler aux prisonniers les plus dangereux qu'ils n'étaient pas dans une colonie de vacances mais ils resteraient sous le contrôle des humains.

C'était une proposition de certains bons éléments du bureau des Aurors afin d'éviter une nouvelle évasion si ces créatures devaient se rallier une bonne fois pour toute à l'ennemi. Ni Rufus ni Cornélius n'avaient été très enthousiasmés à cette idée mais le fait qu'elle soit malencontreusement venue aux oreilles de certains membres influents du Magenmagot ne leur avait pas laissé le choix. Le Ministre ne désirant pas perdre la face et son électorat, le chef des Aurors n'avait pu que suivre les ordres.

Mais ce qui réjouissait Lucius était qu'en début d'après midi, le sort de Skeeter avait été clairement défini. Elle avait de grandes responsabilités dans les affaires où elle avait trempé et le fait d'avoir retrouvé tous les dossiers Snape dans son coffre fort Moldu n'avait pas été en sa faveur. Elle avait donc été condamnée à dix ans de prison ferme et une interdiction future d'effectuer un quelconque travail en rapport avec le journalisme. Le point négatif, d'après Lucius, était qu'elle serait dans la section des petits délinquants et non dans celle avec Détraqueurs. Mais il se réjouissait tout de même de la voir payer ainsi.

La suite de cette lourde journée de procès avait été bien plus satisfaisante. Ombrage avait enfin été jugée. Pour tous ses crimes datant des deux dernières années. Une enquête serait menée par la suite pour déterminer si d'autres affaires antérieures étaient à relever. Mais pour l'instant, et dans le contexte Mangemoresque, son dossier avait seulement traité les plaintes clairement énoncées par Severus depuis deux ans et récemment par Sirius, pour son acharnement envers Harry. Celui-ci étant quelqu'un d'important dans l'histoire de la magie, cela avait considérablement aidé à la décision du Magenmagot. Et Ioann, ce petit garçon au passé douloureux qui avait, sans aucun scrupule, été jeté en pâture à la presse, avait marqué bien des esprits également. Le jugement avait été sans appel. Malgré les rapports des Guérisseurs comme quoi sa santé mentale instable ne lui permettait pas de sortir du service judiciaire de Ste Mangouste, elle avait été condamnée à vingt ans d'enfermement à Azkaban dans la section de moyenne sécurité. Avec la possibilité de transformer la peine en perpétuité selon les résultats de l'enquête complémentaire.

Lucius en aurait presque sourit quand cette Auror à l'œil bandé, qui avait pris place à ses côtés, lui souffla qu'un ami à elle travaillait à la prison et lui avait promis que si Ombrage y était envoyée, il se débrouillerait pour laisser un Détraqueur ou deux passer à proximité de sa cellule de temps en temps. Le blond l'avait rapidement reconnue car sa nièce leur parlait souvent de cette Sandy, qui s'était beaucoup investie dans cette affaire. Severus lui en avait aussi dit quelques mots, quand il lui avait appris qu'elle était une alliée de choc pour défendre les intérêts de Ioann. Lucius ne savait pas pourquoi car son ami était resté très vague, mais le fait qu'elle ait droit au respect du professeur en disait suffisamment long pour lui.

Et en cherchant bien, il avait dû en entendre quelques allusions par Sirius également. Aussi il lui avait répondu que si ce gardien avait la possibilité de faire résonner un galop de cheval de temps en temps, cela aiderait Ombrage à se souvenir de la punition que les centaures lui avaient déjà infligée. Sandy ne lui avait pas demandé d'où il tenait ça et il n'était pas prêt à lui raconter les secrets de Poudlard qu'Albus gardait précieusement. Elle avait juste eu un sourire entendu qui avait fini de le persuader que c'était définitivement une bonne journée.

Il restait le cas de Warrington à juger, autant pour l'attaque où il s'était fait prendre que pour les tortures sur Ioann. Mais cette dernière partie impliquant des témoins mineurs, le dossier ne pouvait être traité n'importe comment. Pourtant Lucius ne s'en faisait pas. Les charges étaient lourdes tout comme ses antécédents. Et l'affaire de la dernière lettre anonyme que le jeune Snape avait reçue de lui après son enfermement, allait peut-être enfin trouver une réponse. Oui, sa condamnation n'était qu'une histoire de temps.


	95. Troisième Tâche

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen, Connors, Moïra, Kerrian et Captain Sandy.

Béta : BettyMars

Celune : merci pour ta (tes^^) review. Je suis ravie de voir de nouveaux lecteurs sur ma saga et encore plus quand on apprécie autant les persos de JKR que j'ai fait évoluer différement, que ceux que j'ai inventés. POur ce qui est de finir cette saga, en fait, niveeau écriture, c'est bouclé, il ne reste plus qu'à poster ;) De toute façon, si ça n'avait pas été le cas, je l'aurais de toute façon fini quand même, je n'aime pas laisser les lecteurs en plan... moi je n'aime pas ça alors je ne le fais pas non plus;)

Bonjour à tous. Et oui, le chapitre précédent était dur pour Julian. Alors pour commencer, pour ceux qui se demandaient pourquoi Julian ne finira pas sa scolarité à Poudlard, qui est le lieu le plus sécurisé du monde magique après Gringotts, je tiens à rappeler que Bellatrix et les Carrow ont torturé Ioann dans Poudlard, que Warrington, qui a d'ailleurs viré dingue, a pu aussi agir presque librement à Poudlard, qu'avant que l'école ne se défende, Ombrage a sévi aussi et que nous avons toujours un mangemort en liberté entre les murs. Il est évident que l'oncle de Julian préfère l'éloigner totalement du Royaume Uni afin de ne pas tenter les méchants de venir achever cette famille. A la question : oui mais après, quand tout ira bien, il pourra revenir, je répondrais : faire un transfert d'école n'est déjà pas simple, alors on ne change pas d'avis comme de chemise… (et puis l'auteur sadique que je suis, a décidé de séparer notre mignon petit couple qu'était Ginny et Julian donc il partira bien de Poudlard à la fin de l'année)

Fudge a vu sa côte de popularité bien amochée avec l'affaire Ombrage et la découverte de tout ce qu'elle avait fait à Ioann. Il l'a protégée car elle était sa sous secrétaire et il paye aussi, du coup il tente de se rattraper en s'occupant rapidement des Mangemorts arrêtés ^^

Aujourd'hui, le titre parle de lui-même. Nous rentrons dans la dernière phase de l'histoire. Mais avant de se lancer dans cette dernière ligne droite, je vous accorde un peu de joie pour rattraper le chapitre de la semaine dernière.

A mercredi prochain pour la suite.

* * *

Phrases défi :

-Le lit de Neville lévite quand il dort

-Tu es le dernier chevalier du château, gardien de ma puissance et de ma connaissance. Tu dois continuer ton chemin. Mais tu ne seras pas seul. Voici ceux que j'ai choisis.

-Harry entend un bourdonnement et croit que c'est un ventilo.

* * *

**Chapitre 94 : Troisième Tâche.**

_Samedi 10 Juin 1995._

C'était un grand jour. Et malgré le sombre contexte qui régnait partout dans le Royaume Uni, ce samedi offrait une petite bulle de fraicheur à une poignée de personnes. Sirius était habillé d'une élégante robe de grand couturier et se tenait fièrement là où on lui avait demandé. En face de lui, un rouquin un peu ébouriffé, dans une tenue bien moins luxueuse, ne pouvait se départir d'un sourire en coin. Oui, aujourd'hui était un grand jour, pensa l'Auror, c'était le jour où il mariait son meilleur ami avec sa petite cousine.

Ils étaient tous réunis dans le parc du Manoir Malfoy. Il y avait évidement Lucius, Narcissa, Moïra et Draco, tous quatre dans des robes raffinées. Avec eux, on retrouvait Severus, Milovan, Ioann et Kerrian ainsi qu'un autre journaliste qui avait l'air de bien les connaître. Sirius le connaissait de nom car c'était lui qui avait écrit les articles de soutien et de démenti lors des affaires médiatiques déclenchées par Ombrage et Skeeter. Mais il n'avait pas réagi qu'il était aussi proche de la famille que ça. Pourtant vu qu'il avait passé sans problème les barrières de Lucius et vu comment Snape Jr l'avait accueilli, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Il y avait bien sûr Andromeda et Ted, un air rayonnant clairement affiché sur leur visage. Harry était d'ailleurs à leurs côtés. Minerva et Poppy avaient pris place avec Albus. Bill Weasley avait été le dernier à arriver, les gobelins l'ayant retenu jusqu'à la dernière minute. Il avait salué tout le monde et l'Auror fut étonné de le voir taquiner Ioann et Draco et de voir ces deux ci lui répondre avec joie. Après tout, l'ainé des Weasley avait déjà quitté Poudlard depuis deux ans quand Draco et Harry étaient entrés au collège. Mais il devait bien avouer qu'un an auparavant, lors du procès de Soloviev, il avait déjà remarqué que les ainés de Molly et d'Arthur s'inquiétaient beaucoup pour le jeune Snape. Et après avoir su, à l'arrivée de Charlie Weasley que celui-ci avait souvent été la nounou des deux Serpentards, il se dit que c'était sûrement la même chose pour le briseur de sorts.

Le silence se fit lorsque Remus descendit de la terrasse pour les rejoindre dans la roseraie, Nymphadora joyeusement accrochée à son bras. Merlin que son ami était beau et radieux. Il ne se rappelait pas de l'avoir vu un jour si resplendissant même pendant leur adolescence. Et pourtant cela avait été une période insouciante et joyeuse. Il portait une robe de cérémonie ambrée qui n'y était pour rien dans l'illumination de son teint. Aucun doute, l'amour transformait un homme. Dora était tout simplement magnifique. Sa robe de cérémonie blanche piquée de fils argentés était une pure réussite. Et ses cheveux roses s'accordaient à merveille avec le rosé de ses joues. Ses yeux brillaient d'amour et de bonheur. Alors oui, Sirius trouvait que malgré toute la noirceur qui sévissait dehors, ce jour là était beau et grand.

Les deux fiancés s'avancèrent pour prendre place entre Sirius et Charlie alors qu'Albus se levait pour présider le mariage. La cérémonie ne rassemblait que la famille proche et adoptée. Une soirée se ferait plus tard, avec les collègues et les amis de Dora, ainsi qu'avec les connaissances de Remus. Pour l'instant, c'était le moment le plus important et ayant voulu faire les choses au mieux, personne n'avait râlé au fait que le Manoir Malfoy était le lieu le plus adapté et sécurisé pour cela. Harry avait été impressionné quand il avait vu la grandeur de la demeure. Il était persuadé que si jamais il allait aux toilettes seul, on retrouverait un jour son cadavre quelque part dans les couloirs. Le domaine était bien à l'image qu'il se faisait de cette famille et il se demandait comment, avec tant de luxe et de facilités, Draco n'était pas réellement devenu le petit con pédant qu'il jouait habituellement.

Mais pour le moment il se décida à se concentrer sur le discours de son directeur. Il ne fut pas très long avant qu'il ne demande à Charlie puis à Sirius de témoigner par leur magie que ni Remus ni Dora n'était sous la contrainte et qu'ils étaient bien engagés l'un envers l'autre par un amour sincère. Puis il attrapa sa baguette et demanda au couple de se prendre les mains. D'un sort, il fit apparaître un lien translucide d'une couleur argenté. Cela lui rappela un peu un patronus, enfin les filaments de patronus qu'il réussissait à faire quand il avait commencé à apprendre ce sort. Ce petit ruban s'envola et s'enroula autour des poignets des deux amants. Il se resserra tel un Filet du Diable avant de briller vivement et de s'évaporer doucement.

Avec un sourire, Albus leur indiqua que la magie les avait reconnus et déclarés unis devant elle. De nombreux applaudissements retentirent. Harry souriait comme un damné en frappant fortement dans ses mains. Tout comme les deux Serpentards et le Serdaigle, il avait été autorisé à quitter le château pour participer à l'évènement. Après tout, c'était son oncle de cœur qui se mariait avec sa cousine lointaine par alliance ... bon, d'accord c'était aussi et surtout un bon privilège qui lui avait permis d'être là. Mais il ne comptait pas se laisser aller à une culpabilité qu'il ne ressentait pas, et profitait du moment. De toute façon, il avait été invité et il était chez son parrain, non ? Alors pourquoi chercher à se compliquer la vie.

Andromeda pleurait abondamment. Marier sa fille unique n'était pas quelque chose d'anodin. Elle la revoyait la regardant avec un énorme sourire édenté alors qu'elle lui montrait combien l'une de ses dents, encore en place, bougeait, avant de se prendre les pieds dans le tapis et de cracher la dite dent qui avait sauté dans le choc. Elle sourit en se souvenant de son bébé, montée sur ses talons et ayant abusé de son maquillage, jouant à la grande dame. Et elle se rappela le jour où elle l'avait vue la première fois. Petit bout d'elle, rose, fripée, couvert de sang et de placenta, et pourtant elle l'aimait déjà plus que tout. Aujourd'hui elle prenait concrètement conscience que sa fille avait grandi et qu'elle vivait sa propre vie. Alors oui, Andromeda avait le cœur serré et les larmes qu'elle versait étaient les démonstrations de son émotion. C'était un jour dur pour une maman mais rien ne pouvait égaler le bonheur qu'elle avait de voir sa fille pleinement heureuse et rayonnante.

Albus demanda un peu de silence avant de continuer la cérémonie avec un peu de culture Moldue. Nymphadora y avait tenu afin d'honorer la famille de son père et de montrer qu'elle était fière d'être une Sang-Mêlée. Ted avait été touché quand il l'avait su et Lucius, malgré un fort et faux soupir, n'avait rien dit là-dessus. Poussée par Narcissa, Moïra s'était avancée vers les mariés en tenant un coussin dans ses mains. Sur ce coussin, deux alliances très simple, en or rose pour Dora et en or blanc pour Remus, reposaient en attendant d'être passées. La petite fille était très contente de son rôle qu'elle effectuait avec un grand sérieux. Puis elle tendit son colis au vieil homme avant de trottiner fièrement entre les invités pour sauter sur les genoux de son grand frère. Draco la chatouilla avant de lui coller un bisou sur le front.

Suivant les préceptes qu'on lui avait indiqués, le directeur de Poudlard incita Remus et Nymphadora à dire quelques mots sur leur amour avant de se passer la bague au doigt. Cette fois, il n'y avait pas qu'Andromeda qui pleurait. Toutes les dames versaient largement leur larme. Harry déglutit en voyant son professeur de Métamorphose s'essuyer les yeux. Il savait que Snape Jr était proche d'elle car elle était professeur et lui l'Enfant de Poudlard, mais il n'avait jamais réellement chercher plus loin. Ce jour là, il découvrait qu'elle avait une place à part entière dans cette étrange famille. Il laissa son regard vagabonder sur l'assistance pour faire passer la boule d'émotion qui avait pris place dans sa gorge depuis les vœux des mariés. Ted attrapa la main de sa moitié en lui souriant alors que Lucius roulait des yeux à l'émotivité de sa femme. Bill taquinait Ioann qui reniflait doucement tout en refusant d'admettre qu'il était à deux doigts de se transformer en fontaine.

Henrique jeta un regard brulant à Milo sans que personne ne le voie. Il trouvait cette cérémonie très inspirante même s'il la savait hors de portée pour eux. Être homosexuel pouvait être un frein pour bien des choses. Et puis penser à quelque chose de plus officiel maintenant était bien trop précoce. Car il savait aussi que s'ils s'étaient remis en couple depuis quelques temps, Milo avait été blessé par leur rupture. Lui aussi avait mal pris le fait que le Russe s'offre une nuit de débauche avec un inconnu pour la fin de l'année passée, mais ils étaient séparés par sa faute à ce moment là, alors même si c'était difficile, il l'acceptait. Le Brésilien avait d'ailleurs longuement hésité à mettre le sujet sur le tapis, mais il n'avait pas eu à le faire, Milo avait tenu à en parler ouvertement quand il avait décidé d'emménager avec lui. Ils étaient ainsi repartis sur des bases saines. Maintenant, il fallait juste leur laisser le temps de retrouver leurs marques en y intégrant Kerrian.

- Et là je crois que c'est le moment où je dois dire : Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée, annonça Albus à Remus, le regard pétillant.

Sirius glissa à son ami de ne pas se faire prier. Ce qui eut le mérite d'amuser tout le monde. Draco et Kerrian sifflèrent d'encouragement, rapidement imités par Harry, quand les mariés s'exécutèrent. Baiser qui devint petit à petit passionné. La pleine lune étant trois jours plus tard, le loup ressortait plus et le lycan était bien plus fougueux qu'habituellement. Cela donna le départ de la réception. Tout le monde vint les féliciter, embrasser Dora et donner quelques accolades à Remus. Le fils de Lucius se bagarra gentiment avec sa cousine, comme dans le temps alors que Severus donnait une poignée de main ferme au jeune marié.

Kerrian fut officiellement présenté comme un membre de la famille et il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'un an plus tôt, il n'aurait jamais cru avoir tout ce qu'il avait maintenant. Il était pleinement conscient de la chance insolente qu'il avait eue, tout en étant bien content de tout ça. Quelques mois plus tard, il aurait à choisir ses options pour s'orienter après ses BUSE. Si jusqu'à présent il ne pensait qu'à se débrouiller un minimum pour survivre, maintenant il savait ce qu'il voulait faire. Et il devrait avoir des résultats impeccables pour y parvenir. On lui avait offert une seconde chance, il allait la saisir et faire en sorte que d'autres en aient aussi.

Dobby apporta la collation et servit les boissons. Il n'était pas le seul à s'occuper du bon fonctionnement de la fête. Kreattur avait tenu à faire partie de la noce afin d'offrir à son amie Métamorphomage, son aide ainsi que ses vœux pour sa nouvelle vie. Il s'était attaché à la jeune femme depuis leur mission commune à Gringotts. La taie d'oreiller qu'il portait avait été lavée, blanchie et repassée pour l'occasion et Sirius lui avait même remis une broche aux armoiries des Black pour l'agrémenter. Oh il ne lui avait pas donné, ce n'était pas techniquement un vêtement mais il lui avait juste prêté, afin que l'elfe ne soit pas offensé par son geste. Kreattur avait été flatté de cette attention et l'avait grandement remercié. Si Andromeda et Narcissa avaient été étonnées de le voir parmi eux, Sirius les avaient rassurées sur ses intentions.

Depuis que le maître et l'elfe s'étaient réconciliés grâce à la quête de Regulus, Kreattur semblait avoir rajeuni de quelques années, voire décennies et son comportement s'en était ressenti. Au début, Harry l'avait vivement évité, ne se fiant qu'à ses lointains souvenirs d'une créature mauvaise et méchante. Puis celui-ci s'était excusé de lui avoir fait peur quand il était petit et lui promit de bien le servir, étant donné qu'il était le fils de son maître. Mais rapidement les garçons laissèrent les adultes à festoyer, bavasser ou danser pour se regrouper un peu plus loin dans le parc.

- Dingue, mais comment tu fais pour ne pas te perdre, Malfoy ? Demanda Harry, vraiment impressionné par la taille du domaine.

- Je suis né dans ce Manoir, j'ai eu le temps de m'y faire.

- Ouais, c'est pas con. Et toi Ioann ?

- En principe Dray était toujours avec moi, mais j'avoue m'être perdu quelques fois avant de me repérer correctement dans les couloirs. Mais ça compte pas, j'avais six ans, j'étais petit.

- Tu es toujours petit, s'amusa Draco.

- Et toi t'es toujours un grand idiot.

- Doucement les gosses, soupira Kerrian. T'inquiète Potter, je n'ai pas vécu longtemps ici, moins d'une semaine l'été dernier, mais au final, ce n'est pas si difficile que ça de se retrouver. Il suffit juste de faire attention la première fois.

- Dray, en parlant de cet été, tu crois qu'on pourrait se faire une petite partie de Quidditch ? Un deux contre deux mais avec Harry à la place de Nev'.

- Attends, Neville a joué au Quidditch avec vous ? S'écria Harry.

- Oui. Bon, il a fallu un peu insister pour le décider, mais comme Draco lui avait donné quelques cours depuis notre arrivée ici, il ne s'est pas trop mal débrouillé.

- Et bien l'an prochain il n'aura pas intérêt à refuser de venir voler avec nous. Là il ne pourra pas y couper ! Non mais voler avec des Serpentards et pas avec sa propre Maison ! Vous nous l'avez serpentardisé !

- Juste un tout peu et c'était surtout parce qu'il le voulait bien, rigola Ioann.

- Et donc pour ce match improvisé ? Recadra Kerrian qui était très intéressé.

- On n'a pas apporté nos balais, fit remarquer le Gryffondor, et on n'est pas spécialement en tenue pour le faire.

- Franchement tu me déçois Harry, soupira exagérément Draco. Pour les balais, entre mon elfe et le tien, c'est facile de les récupérer, pour les tenues, Ioann doit bien avoir laissé quelques habits trainer dans mon armoire, et même si je suis plus grand que toi, tu devrais pouvoir utiliser certains de mes habits. Pour toi Kerry, ça c'est plus difficile, t'es pire qu'une mauvaise herbe tellement t'es grand. Mais peut-être que pour cet après midi, maman pourrait agrandir des vêtements à moi.

Cette réplique eut le mérite de faire pétiller les yeux des quatre garçons. Oui, cela faisait des mois qu'ils n'avaient fait aucun match et la perspective d'un deux contre deux, avec deux Attrapeurs et deux Poursuiveurs était plus qu'alléchante. Harry était relativement pressé de pouvoir remonter sur un balai. C'était ce qui lui manquait le plus cette année. Et depuis qu'il savait de quoi serait fait la dernière épreuve du Tournoi, il passait beaucoup de temps à s'entrainer aux divers sorts d'entrave, de désarmement et autres joyeusetés avec ses deux meilleurs amis, Neville et Draco, mais aussi avec Kerrian, qui lui avait appris le _Stupéfix_. Il n'aurait jamais cru se rapprocher autant de ces deux derniers mais ne le regrettait pas. Après tout, Draco était le cousin de Sirius, ils étaient donc de la même famille, aussi il était normal qu'ils se rapprochent.

Mais pour l'heure, il haussa les sourcils lorsque les deux frères leurs indiquèrent qu'ils se chargeaient de tout et se précipitèrent vers leur père respectif. Ils demandèrent l'autorisation de voler et essuyèrent un refus. Ils commencèrent à improviser une défense comme quoi ils ne feraient rien de mal, qu'ils se changeraient pour ne pas tacher leurs beaux habits et qu'ils seraient tous très sages pour le repas du soir. Le tout accompagné de petites moues adorables et de grands yeux brillants d'innocence.

Sirius s'amusa de les voir faire et jeta un œil à son fils. Il se demanda pourquoi il n'était pas venu lui aussi faire sa plaidoirie mais quand il vit Severus flancher, il comprit. Snape et Malfoy Junior étaient de vrais petits filous qui s'entendaient et se connaissaient si bien qu'ils arrivaient à rebondir sur les arguments de l'autre sans se concerter. Il sourit quand il vit Lucius commencer à vaciller sous les regards amusés de tout le monde. Visiblement, toute la famille avait l'habitude de voir les garçons mener les adultes par le bout du nez. Finalement ce fut Nymphadora qui porta le coup final en disant que si elle n'était pas la mariée, elle se serait largement laissée tenter.

Cela ne tomba pas dans l'oreille de sourdes. Poppy et Minerva s'entreregardèrent, complices, avant de signaler que c'était justement elle la mariée, et qu'elle pouvait bien faire ce qu'elle voulait pour rendre ce jour le plus beau de sa vie. Et sans que personne ne comprenne comme c'était arrivé, une partie de Quidditch s'improvisa. Mais pas un deux contre deux, non, un vrai match. Minerva et Albus avaient uni leurs efforts afin de transformer quelques objets en buts. Les deux elfes avaient été mis à contribution pour récupérer les balais de chacun avant que Poppy ne fasse un saut à Poudlard pour récupérer ceux de l'école et le matériel manquant.

Et ce fut ainsi que l'équipe des jeunes affronta l'équipe des « vieux ». Décidant qu'il avait envie de s'amuser et d'essayer autre chose, Harry avait laissé le rôle d'Attrapeur à Draco qui en fut soulagé, car faire des passes aurait été difficile pour lui. Il ne s'était qu'entrainé à attraper le Vif de sa main handicapée et non pas un Souafle. Kerrian et Ioann étaient les deux autres poursuiveurs alors que Dora et Charlie avaient pris le poste de batteurs. Bill se retrouva en gardien avec plaisir. En face d'eux, Remus et Sirius avaient attrapé les battes. Ils se connaissaient assez pour espérer pouvoir en jouer et déstabiliser les jeunes alors que Severus, Lucius et Henrique se retrouvaient poursuiveurs. Milo était l'adversaire direct de Draco dans un poste que Poppy avait estimé moins endurant et donc plus adapté à sa santé. Ted avait préféré garder les buts car cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'était plus monté sur un balai et il préférait éviter les postes trop sollicités.

Moïra sautillait partout et se fit promettre de voler également une fois le match fini. Minerva joua l'arbitre implacable et donna même une pénalité à Lucius quand il tenta de l'amadouer sur un point contestable. Andromeda et Narcissa s'étaient lancé un _Sonorus_ et commentaient la rencontre avec une fougue très enfantine et complice. Albus se contenta de grignoter les petits fours que les elfes lui avaient approchés tout en se disant qu'une bulle de joie venait de s'offrir à eux.

L'équipe des jeunes gagna lorsque Draco attrapa le Vif avec fierté. Il avait mis en place tout ce que Kerrian lui avait indiqué et qu'il avait tenté lors de ses entrainements. Et il avait constaté avec plaisir que cette technique était très efficace. Il lui faudrait continuer à la travailler car l'an prochain, face à Harry, il devrait être encore plus leste à coincer le Vif contre lui. Mais il était pour l'instant très content de sa prestation. Car il voyait à travers cette victoire le moyen de continuer à faire parti de l'équipe de Serpentard. Et c'était pour lui d'une grande importance.

Harry n'oserait peut-être pas l'avouer, mais de jouer contre son professeur de potions et contre Lucius Malfoy, l'avait réellement impressionné. Pas parce qu'ils étaient meilleurs que lui. Au contraire, ils étaient même assez rouillés. Mais parce qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé ces deux là se prêter au jeu, mouiller leurs chemises et finir aussi décoiffés que les autres. D'ailleurs, ils leur avaient bien fait comprendre, à ses camarades de Poudlard et à lui, que si jamais le moindre mot sur ce qu'il s'était passé était divulgué, ils seraient obligés de sévir. Mais en voyant Draco et Ioann pouffer de rire, il avait bien compris que les menaces étaient plus pour donner le change qu'autre chose. En même temps, il avait été ravi de voir qu'il avait pu partager quelque chose avec celui qui était devenu son parrain. Après tout, avant cela, il ne le connaissait pas très bien et même s'il savait que pour sa propre sécurité, il avait fait le bon choix en l'acceptant, il avait eu du mal à voir en lui autre chose que ce qu'il montrait habituellement. Un homme froid et hautain qui savait manier la loi et le verbe piquant avec précision. Mais après avoir vécu ça, il était pleinement rassuré.

Tonks riait depuis presque le début de la rencontre. S'amuser avec les Cognards l'avait mise en grande forme. Elle sauta de son balai pour sauter dans les bras de son mari. Elle l'embrassa fougueusement en lui disant qu'aussi étonnant soit-il, elle adorait son mariage atypique. Remus était lui aussi totalement conquit par la tournure des évènements. Il s'était demandé à quoi s'attendre en faisant la cérémonie au Manoir Malfoy. Après tout, il n'était pas du même rang que Lucius et Narcissa. Mais finalement, c'était le blond qui s'était mis à son niveau en jouant avec les enfants et eux. Il aurait très bien pu refuser, ainsi que Severus, et les équipes auraient été diminuées. Mais ils ne l'avaient pas fait et c'était tant mieux.

Alors que les adultes allaient se rafraichir dans les différentes salles de bain sauf Milo, qui était attentivement ausculté par Poppy car il avait eu du mal à reprendre son souffle, les quatre élèves continuaient de voler doucement tout en commentant ce match surréaliste. A un moment, Kerrian atterrit pour faire monter Moïra avec lui. Il laissa Narcissa installer sa fille correctement tout en l'écoutant faire ses recommandations à tous les deux. Puis il s'envola de nouveau en tenant bien sa petite cousine. Ils ne redescendirent qu'à l'appel de Milo leur intimant d'aller se laver avant que le repas ne soit servi. Pendant qu'Albus prenait congé pour repartir à ses responsabilités de directeur, Ioann suivit le mouvement en boitant un peu. C'était la première fois depuis des mois qu'il faisait autant de sport d'un coup et sa rotule s'était faite douloureuse. Aussi, une fois douché et habillé de propre, il alla voir Lucius pour lui demander s'il pouvait lui emprunter sa canne.

Le blond demanda à Dobby d'aller la chercher en le regardant avec insistance, comme pour lui transmettre le message d'enlever la baguette clandestine qu'il cachait à l'intérieur. L'elfe avait très bien compris le message et s'exécuta rapidement. Poppy s'approcha du garçon et le fit s'asseoir le temps qu'elle lançait un sort de diagnostique sur son genou. Severus les rejoignit pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas et pour voir s'il pouvait aider. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire à part passer un baume contre les inflammations et avaler une potion contre la douleur. Sauf que Ioann grimaça alors qu'il ne pourrait pas goûter au champagne et qu'il avait l'autorisation de son père d'en boire un petit verre. L'infirmière lui ébouriffa les cheveux en lui disant que si le lendemain il avait toujours mal, il devrait absolument venir la voir mais que pour cette fois, elle faisait l'impasse sur la potion.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur et la liesse avant que les mariés ne s'échappent vers leur nuit de noce. Mais les festivités ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant. Narcissa avait couché Moïra sans trop de difficultés tant elle était épuisée. Lucius sortit une nouvelle bouteille pendant que les garçons partaient en exploration nocturne du parc. Ioann montra à Kerrian le bassin d'où son défunt poisson rouge venait avant qu'ils ne finissent par s'installer sous la tonnelle pour se lancer dans de grandes discussions tout en laissant la fatigue leur tomber dessus. Oui, une bulle de joie et de douceur les avaient tous entourés pour cette journée de fête. Des liens s'étaient formés ou s'étaient consolidés. Et ils prolongèrent celle bulle jusqu'au petit déjeuner en restant tous dormir au Manoir. Puis après, chacun repartirait à sa vie et à ses soucis. Les garçons à leurs examens de passage, enfin sauf Harry qui en était dispensé de par son statut de Champion, les professeurs à leurs surveillances puis corrections, les Aurors à leurs enquêtes et les autres occupations. Mais ce serait après.

o0o

_Dimanche 18 Juin 1995._

Ce matin là, plusieurs choses s'étaient passées. Dans le dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor, Dean et Seamus avaient décidé de fêter la fin de leurs épreuves de fin d'année. Ils s'étaient réveillés de bonne heure pour faire quelques farces à leurs compagnons de chambrée. Ils avaient commencé en douceur, en faisant léviter le lit de Neville. Puis ils avaient lancé un sort d'illusion sur les lunettes de Harry afin qu'il voit la vie en grand ... ou du moins comme s'il n'était pas plus grand qu'une prune. Ensuite, ils avaient changé le pyjama rouge à Vif d'Or de Ron en pyjama vert à petits serpents. Enfin, l'irlandais s'était assis sur les épaules de son copain, avait passé une grande cape qui les recouvrait tous les deux, et avait fixé une longue barbe grise sur son menton avant faire exploser un pétard au milieu du dortoir.

Immédiatement, leurs trois amis s'éveillèrent en sursaut. Neville hurla en voyant que le plafond était tout près de lui avant de tomber au sol en voulant sortir de son lit. Harry, qui par réflexe avait enfilé ses lunettes, se pelotonna contre son oreiller tant les formes gigantesques qui l'assaillaient lui firent peur. Seul Ron, mal réveillé, se demanda ce qu'il se passait. Il jeta un œil sur la grande silhouette encapuchonnée et barbue qui leur faisait face en se demandant s'il rêvait toujours et dans ce cas, où donc étaient passés la chantilly et les patacitrouilles que le gentil yéti était en train de lui donner ? Il se frotta les yeux en se disant que le père noël de juin il était bien moins joyeux qu'à Noël et surtout beaucoup plus mince. Mais il sursauta en écarquillant les yeux quand celui-ci commença à parler d'une voix d'outre tombe.

- Oh toi, le Gryffondor, tu es le dernier chevalier du château, gardien de ma puissance et de ma connaissance. Tu dois continuer ton chemin. Mais tu ne seras pas seul. Voici ceux que j'ai choisis pour t'aider.

- Z'êtes nuls les gars, grommela Neville en se relevant dans une grimace.

- L'est quelle heure ? Demanda Ron en se grattant le cuir chevelu.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Bougonna Harry en retirant ses lunettes en fronçant les sourcils.

A les voir, Seamus et Dean éclatèrent de rire et tombèrent dans un grand enchevêtrement de membres et de tissus. Neville plissa les yeux en regardant son lit puis les deux farceurs. Un sourire en coin, il attrapa sa baguette et leur lança un _Aguamenti_ bien senti. Cela eut le mérite de les faire crier de surprise et de s'étaler au sol en tentant de se relever d'un bond et en trébuchant dans leur cape. Le noir grimaça quand Seamus lui écrasa les doigts alors que celui-ci s'écrasa le nez contre le pied du lit de Harry au grand bonheur des trois autres.

Un éclat de rire retentit à leurs gémissements. Le jeune Potter leva le pouce en direction de Neville. Et alors qu'il lançait un sort pour désenvouter ses lunettes, il ne put que se faire la remarque qu'il était loin le garçon empoté qui tremblait alors qu'il essayait de les arrêter, Hermione, Ron et lui, lorsqu'ils étaient partis à la recherche de la pierre philosophale en première année. Il avait maintenant bien plus d'assurance et cela se ressentait particulièrement lorsqu'il lançait des sorts. Il réussissait beaucoup plus facilement et rapidement qu'avant. Le cri épouvanté de Ron lui fit tourner la tête. Son ami venait de se rendre compte qu'il était couvert de serpents vert et cela l'avait traumatisé.

Oui, il était bien trop tôt pour être réveillé un dimanche matin, mais déjà Harry savait qu'il ne se rendormirait pas et qu'il allait passer une bonne journée. Il avait été dispensé d'examen de passage pour lui laisser le temps de se préparer à son épreuve de Champion et il commençait à en avoir assez de tout ça. Maintenant les vacances étaient presque là et il avait décidé de ne penser à la dernière Tâche du Tournoi que le lendemain. Et puis penser à ça lui faisait penser à Croupton dont personne n'avait eu de nouvelles depuis trois semaines. Le lendemain de l'attaque, alors que Maugrey était parti faire un rapport au bureau des Aurors, Harry avait tenté de parler au professeur Snape sans succès. Il avait également suivi l'idée de Ron et cherché sur la carte du Maraudeur mais visiblement Croupton n'était plus à Poudlard. Hermione les avait sermonnés que ça ne les regardait pas et qu'ils devraient arrêter de chercher s'ils ne voulaient pas qu'il leur arrive des bricoles. Et les deux garçons n'avaient réfléchi que deux secondes avant d'être d'accord avec elle. Après tout, les ennuis les trouvaient bien assez vite sans qu'ils les cherchent. Même au mariage, il n'avait pas tenté d'en savoir plus auprès de son père ou de Dora.

Et là tout de suite, il n'avait pas envie d'y penser plus que ça. Ron avait attrapé Dean par le cou et lui frottait le crane de son poing alors que Seamus tentait de défendre son ami en lui glissant dans le pantalon de pyjama, les emballages de friandises qui trainaient un peu partout dans le dortoir. Décidant de se mêler à la bagarre, Harry se jeta sur l'irlandais pour lui baisser le pantalon et le caleçon. Le tout tourna à la vengeance digne d'enfants de sept ans et finit dans un grand éclat de rire général entre les plumes d'oreillers éventrés, habits éparpillés et matelas renversés.

o0o

Plus bas dans les étages et dans le dortoir des filles de Serpentard, l'ambiance était un peu différente. Severus avait eu raison, Chatonne avait bien fauté avec Pattenrond et ce matin là, elle avait décidé de mettre bas ... sur le lit de Pansy. De quoi rendre la jeune fille complètement hystérique avant même le levé du jour. Il avait fallu tout la force physique de Millicent pour l'éjecter de la chambre avant qu'elle torde le coup à la chatte et à ses chatons naissants. Elle en avait réveillé toute sa Maison tant elle hurlait comme une harpie. Tracey s'était faite une joie de la narguer un peu plus pour voir si elle pouvait la faire exploser tant elle devenait rouge de rage. Elle avait rapidement été rejointe par Blaise qui trouva son jeu très sympathique.

Ioann s'amusait comme un petit fou avec cette histoire. Déjà parce que pour la première fois depuis qu'il était revenu, Julian avait éclaté d'un rire franc. C'était une bonne chose. C'était tellement troublant de le voir si triste et malheureux continuellement alors qu'il était si joyeux habituellement. Le fils du professeur savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps à se remettre de la mort de ses parents même si jamais il ne pourrait soigner son cœur blessé. Mais au moins la crise de Pansy avait réussi à l'aider un peu dans sa reconstruction. C'était dommage qu'il doive partir pour le Canada dès l'année finie car il ne leur restait pas beaucoup de temps à passer ensemble. Même si aucun d'eux ne voulait penser au fait que l'échéance approchait maintenant à grand pas, il leur était impossible de ne pas être réalistes alors que les examens étaient terminés. Mais pour l'heure, la distraction que la folle de Parkinson leur offrait était suffisante pour mettre tout ceci de côté.

Daphné était restée auprès de son animal pendant tout l'évènement pour l'aider en cas de besoin. Mais tout se passa bien sans son intervention. Et très rapidement, elle se retrouva avec trois chatons supplémentaires dont elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle en ferait. Elle avait déjà fait une petite prospection pour savoir qui serait intéressé mais elle avait toujours reçu la même réponse : « faut que j'en parle à mes parents » sans plus de précisions. Elle avait bien tenté d'en refiler un à Draco. Après tout, il avait eu une petite sœur un an plus tôt, il aurait pu vouloir lui offrir un chaton. Mais il lui avait dit que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée sauf s'il avait voulu que son père fasse une syncope avant de l'envoyer dans les cachots.

Quand le petit déjeuner fut servi, Pansy râlait toujours que cette maudite chatte aurait pu choisir n'importe quel autre endroit pour poser ses rejetons. Le château était grand, très grand. Mais non, c'était sur son lit qu'il avait fallu qu'elle le fasse. Elle était certaine que cette bestiole la haïssait plus que tout et faisait tout pour lui pourrir la vie. Beaucoup de Serpentards commençaient d'ailleurs en avait marre de sa petite comédie qui leur faisait mal aux oreilles tant sa voix était aigüe. Tracey avait fini par abandonner ses remarques car au bout d'un moment, ce n'était plus drôle du tout. Et puis son petit copain venait d'arriver, la distrayant tout de même un peu. Pas qu'elle filait le parfait amour avec lui. Non, en fait cela faisait même un moment que c'était passablement ennuyeux avec lui. Et rien que cela méritait tout sa concentration ... pour ne pas le jeter devant tout le monde.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda le garçon en lançant un regard à Pansy.

- La chatte de Daph a posé ses chatons sur son lit ce matin et depuis elle nous pique sa crise.

- Pourrrquoi ?

- Parce que c'était _Sur_ son lit. Tu sais, ce n'est pas forcement très ragoutant ce genre d'évènement. Surtout pour un réveil.

- Et c'est qui le pèrrre déjà ? La bestiole de Snape ?

Tracey se retourna pour le regarder avec effarement. Et elle n'était pas la seule. Théodore n'avait pu faire autrement que de le fixer comme si une oreille lui avait poussée sur le nez alors que Draco lâchait un ricanement.

- C'est un fennec ! Comment peux-tu imaginer une chatte et un renard miniature se reproduire ? Bordel, t'es vraiment pas fini toi ! S'exclama la jeune fille avant de faire une moue dédaigneuse. Tu sais quoi ? De toute façon tu rentres chez toi dans une semaine alors on va arrêter les frais maintenant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dirrre ?

- Que nous deux c'est fini, terminé. Tu peux repartir avec tes copains là-bas, car tu me gaves et que j'ai besoin d'air. Ça va, c'était plus clair ?

- Oui trrrès, cracha le garçon avant de se lever pour aller s'asseoir à côté de Krum.

- Woaw, Tracey, il faut que tu me dises un truc, lui dit Théo en se penchant un peu vers elle.

- Quoi encore Nott ?

- Pourquoi tu ne sors plus avec Draco ?

- Pourquoi je ... ? Euh, parce qu'il m'a larguée comme une grosse merde peut-être.

- Ah oui, non parce que vu que vous avez le même tact pour jeter vos partenaires, je trouve que vous vous accordez drôlement bien.

Mais il préféra le repli stratégique quand elle manqua de lui envoyer sa fourchette à la figure. Bien, ce n'était pas très fin de lui dire ça, mais c'était trop tentant pour passer à côté. Et puis Blaise continuant à agacer Pansy, il avait bien fallu qu'il se rabatte sur quelqu'un d'autre. Finalement Severus finit par intervenir auprès de l'hystérique en lui demandant de le suivre à l'infirmerie. Ioann se mordit les lèvres en voyant son regard sombre. Il était persuadé que son père faisait déjà des plans pour la ligoter, la bâillonner et la jeter au fond du lac dans la plus grande discrétion.

o0o

Pourtant quelques heures plus tard, après avoir fait ingurgiter une potion calmante à son élève, Severus était loin des joyeuses pensées que son fils lui prêtait. L'après midi était juste attaqué qu'il s'était retrouvé dans le bureau d'Albus, en compagnie de Lucius, Milo, Sirius, Remus, Kingsley et Sandy. Le directeur avait voulu que Maugrey fasse aussi parti de leur réunion mais le professeur de potions ainsi que le journaliste avaient catégoriquement refusé sa présence à l'étonnement des autres.

- Messieurs, si j'ai demandé à Alastor de prendre le poste de professeur de Défense, c'était justement pour pouvoir nous seconder dans ce genre de situation, signala Albus en les regardant avec attention.

- Albus, je vous ai déjà fait part de mes doutes le concernant.

- Je sais, mais son comportement avec vos Serpentards s'est considérablement arrangé.

- Il est moins incisif mais je doute qu'il soit moins agressif pour autant. Et je ne parlais pas de cela. Il y a quelque chose qui me gêne définitivement avec lui. Son comportement envers moi est assez contradictoire avec le fait qu'il a témoigné en ma faveur l'an dernier quand j'ai été accusé de maltraitance sur mon fils. Et vous ne m'enlèverez pas l'idée qu'il y a quelque chose de louche avec lui.

- Vous devenez aussi méfiant que lui mon garçon.

- J'ai été Mangemort et espion pour l'Ordre en même temps, cela fait bien longtemps que je suis devenu méfiant. Par contre, Albus, que ce soit bien clair, si vous tenez à ce qu'il soit au courant de nos plans vis-à-vis de Voldemort, ne comptez plus sur moi. Dès ce soir, je serais en sécurité chez moi avec mon fils. Je doute qu'Augusta m'en veuille si j'emmène également son petit fils chez moi pour le protéger. Tout comme je pense que Milo retirera également son fils de l'école.

- Tu sais bien que sur ce coup là, je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi, confirma Milo.

- Draco rentrera également avec moi dans ce cas là. Je n'étais pas au courant de toutes ses suspicions mais si Severus l'est au point de penser que Poudlard n'est plus un lieu sûr, alors je ne vois pas l'intérêt de réfléchir plus, annonça Lucius.

- Très bien, je m'incline. On verra plus tard pour le cas d'Alastor, soupira Albus.

- Moi j'aimerais qu'on en voie un peu plus maintenant, déclara Kingsley. Pour avoir travaillé pendant des années avec lui, j'aimerais en savoir plus sur ce qu'il se passe avec Alastor.

- Ce n'est pas nouveau que Maugrey et moi ne sommes pas amis. Pourtant depuis la rébellion des Mangemorts en 1986, nos rapports étaient devenus plus cordiaux. Sauf que depuis Septembre, il me donne la sensation d'être revenu au temps de mon procès. Sans compter que j'ai une sale impression qui me poursuit. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que c'est mais quelque chose me dérange avec lui.

- Tu penses à un _Oubliette_ ou à l'_Imperium_ ? Demanda Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, le sort d'amnésie ne colle pas. Il sait trop de choses sur moi. Et l'_Impérium_ se serait vu sur une si longue durée. Ce n'est pas un esprit faible, il aurait déjà perdu la tête. Par contre, je penche de plus en plus pour le polynectar.

- C'est une lourde accusation, Severus, fit remarquer Albus.

- Oui et elle est presque justifiée par le fait que ma réserve d'ingrédients a été pillée plusieurs fois. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que Potter est la raison de la disparition de la branchiflore juste avant la Deuxième Tâche, et je vais garder les yeux fermé dessus. Par contre qu'on me vole de la peau de serpent du Cap et des chrysopes ne laisse pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination sur la potion qu'on tente de faire.

- Tu crois que c'est un Mangemort sous polynectar ? Insista Remus.

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Après tout, il y a deux ans, des élèves avaient déjà volé dans ma réserve pour le même genre d'ingrédients donc je n'ai aucun moyen de rattacher ça à Maugrey, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je n'ai pas des doutes.

- D'accord, alors on n'en dit rien à Alastor et on garde un œil sur lui, conclut Kingsley dans une moue perturbée.

- Tu crois que ça pourrait être lui qui ait mis le nom de Harry dans la coupe, reprit Sirius, soudain inquiet.

- S'il ne l'a pas fait, il a trouvé une explication très rapidement au comment cela avait pu se passer. Igor a eu des doutes à ce moment là mais il n'a rien ajouté car il le craint. C'est lui qui l'a arrêté il y a quatorze ans et ça n'a pas été dans la douceur.

- Depuis quand tu as ces doutes là ? Demanda Lucius avec un peu d'agacement.

- Ce n'était que des intuitions et je n'ai trouvé un hypothétique lien entre elles que très récemment. Depuis qu'on cherche comment contrer Jedusor lors de la dernière Tâche, j'ai eu quelques illuminations.

- Bien, de toute façon, on n'a pas de preuve concrète ni le temps de tenter quoi que ce soit pour confondre Fol'œil, que ce soit le vrai ou pas, soupira Milo. Des nouvelles de Croupton ?

- Toujours rien, renseigna Kingsley. Fudge veut rester discret sur cette affaire mais pour l'instant on n'a rien. Son domicile est surveillé en permanence mais il n'y est pas revenu. Et comme il a viré son elfe de maison, on n'a personne qui pourrait nous aider dans cette affaire.

- Winky est ici à Poudlard, mais la pauvre est si attachée aux traditions ancestrales des elfes qu'elle déprime et dépérit de jour en jour, indiqua Albus. Elle ne pourra pas nous aider pour retrouver son ancien maître alors qu'il l'a rejetée.

- On pourra toujours tenter à l'occasion mais effectivement, cela risque d'être compliqué. Surtout si Fudge reste aussi motivé pour résoudre l'affaire. C'est comme pour Bertha, il a enterré l'affaire pour que ça ne lui porte pas préjudice, grogna Sirius. Mais je maintiens qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche dans sa disparition. Oui elle avait un peu perdu la tête depuis quelques temps mais pas au point de se perdre pendant presque un an. Surtout que du temps de notre scolarité, elle avait plutôt une bonne mémoire.

- Pour les ragots surtout, mais c'est vrai que ce qu'il se dit d'elle avant sa disparition m'avait un peu surpris, releva Remus.

- Mais vu comment elle était dernièrement, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'elle se soit perdue. Elle se perdait déjà dans son bureau alors pour s'en sortir en Albanie quand on ne connait pas le pays, intervint Sandy pour la première fois.

- En ... par les culottes de Morgane ! J'avais complètement mangé qu'elle partait en Albanie avant sa disparition ! S'écria Sirius en se redressant.

- Et bien je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé pour elle exactement, mais une chose est certaine, c'est que Voldemort lui a mis la main dessus, compléta Severus. Je me demande bien ce qui l'intéressait avec elle.

- Je ne sais pas s'il était au courant avant ou pas, mais Bertha savait pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorcier ... ça ne m'étonne plus qu'on ne l'ait pas retrouvé, je ne suis pas certaine que le Mage Noir l'ai laissée en un morceau après l'avoir torturée, grimaça Sandy. Enfin, on ne peut plus rien pour elle, et pour Croupton, j'ai l'impression que l'enquête ne va rien donner de bon non plus. Mais, de mon avis, il y a plus urgent. La Troisième Tâche est dans quatre jours et il nous faut une base pour une quelconque défense de notre jeune héros. Des idées ?

- Il y a deux cas de figure : soit Voldemort a trouvé le moyen de venir à Poudlard pendant l'épreuve, soit celui de faire venir Harry à lui, résuma Milo. Il nous faut donc deux plans, applicables sur le tas selon le cas.

- Sauf que dans les deux cas, on met mon fils comme appât et ça me gène.

- Oui, mais même avec la plus grande volonté de changer cela, nous ne pourrions rien faire de plus, indiqua Albus. _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche ... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois ... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore ... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit ... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois ... _En donnant foi à cette prophétie, Tom a désigné Harry comme son rival direct. Il l'a marqué comme son égal en cet Halloween 1981. Quoi qu'on fasse, Harry devra affronter Tom.

- Mon fils a quinze ans. Comment voulez-vous qu'il affronte ce Mage Noir qui a défié la mort ? S'énerva Sirius.

- Quoi qu'il arrive, il ne sera pas seul, répondit Sandy. On a réussi à faire bouger Fudge et Scrimgeour. Enfin un peu. Ils ne sont pas chauds pour cette affaire et ne nous croient pas réellement en fait. Une équipe d'Aurors, dirigée par Rufus, sera sur place lors de la Troisième Tâche afin de renforcer la protection. Enfin officieusement seulement car officiellement ce sera pour la protection de Fudge vu que c'est lui qui remplacera Barty dans le jury du Tournoi. Notre Ministre ne veut pas affoler les foules. Si Voldemort vient à Poudlard, il y aura déjà une fine défense en attendant les renforts.

- S'il réussit à kidnapper Harry, d'une façon ou d'une autre, Severus et moi répondront à son appel pour le rejoindre automatiquement et nous protégerons l'enfant, compléta Lucius. Il nous faudra bien évidemment une équipe de secours car à deux contre Lui et ses servants, on ne pourra pas tenir longtemps.

- Vous allez vous faire tuer dès votre arrivée, fit remarquer Remus.

-Il ne nous tuera pas aussi facilement que cela, répondit Severus en serrant les dents.

- Sev ... attends tu ...

- Milovan, cette décision est la mienne, respecte-la. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de t'occuper de Ioann si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me le demander, s'indigna le Russe. Mais je ne suis pas d'accord pour que tu ...

- Je ne resterais pas sans rien faire. Je sais où est ma place, et c'est face à Voldemort.

Un silence de mort tomba sur le bureau. Chacun réalisant totalement que dans quatre jours, si Voldemort passait effectivement à l'assaut, alors bien des choses pourraient changer dans leur vie, dans leur monde.

- Si Voldemort vient à Poudlard, les autres professeurs seront chargés d'évacuer les élèves du terrain de Quidditch et de les mettre en sécurité dans le château. Minerva sait comment activer la protection du château, indiqua Albus.

- En tant que membre du Conseil d'Administration, je serais sur place pour le Tournoi et donc je prendrais part à la défense. A ce moment là, Milo, tu seras chargé d'envoyer les garçons au Manoir et tu y resteras pour assurer leur protection. Ted sera déjà sur place avec Narcissa.

- Si jamais c'est l'autre cas de figure, les garçons seront de toute façon en sécurité à Poudlard sous la surveillance des professeurs et tu seras chargé de t'occuper de Maugrey. Si c'est vraiment un Mangemort, ce sera la seule menace qui pèsera sur les élèves.

- Rufus n'ayant qu'accepté froidement de détacher une équipe à Poudlard, Sandy, Dora et moi resterons au bureau, continua Kingsley. Sirius, tu seras de toute façon sur place pour soutenir ton fils comme le feront les familles des autres champions. Ce qui nous permet d'avoir les Weasley pour nous seconder.

- Arthur ne sera pas là. Depuis un mois il a une surcharge de travail et il est pris au Ministère jusqu'à parfois tard le soir, ajouta l'Animagus. A croire que cela amuse les sorciers de jouer avec les objets Moldus alors qu'on est en pleine crise de Mangemorts. Mais il y aura très certainement Bill pour accompagner Molly. De plus, Andromeda m'accompagnera pour Harry. Je pense qu'avec ça, on n'a peu à craindre d'une attaque sur Poudlard.

- C'est à espérer, reprit le noir. Remus, il serait bon que tu sois dans les alentours de Poudlard, afin de nous avertir du cas de figure qui se présente. Nous aurons déjà briefé une équipe en secret et nous attendrons de savoir où nous devrons être dépêchés.

- Je pense que ça va paraitre louche si vous restez tous au bureau, répondit le loup-garou. L'épreuve aura lieu à la nuit tombée, sans alerte vous n'avez aucune excuse d'être au Ministère. Le mieux serait que vous veniez attendre avec moi dans la cabane hurlante. Elle n'est pas sur le domaine de l'école donc nous pourrons directement transplaner si jamais l'attaque est ailleurs. Si elle est à Poudlard, nous serons déjà presque sur place.

- Je peux prendre les miroirs à double sens de mon fils, indiqua Severus, ainsi si Voldemort arrive à Poudlard, alors nous pourrons vous faire passer le message de cette façon là.

- J'utiliserais ceux que James et moi nous utilisions quand on était jeunes, pour garder un contact avec Harry. Si jamais Voldemort arrive à lui mettre la main dessus, alors on aura une petite chance de garder le contact, ajouta Sirius, s'attirant l'acquiescement de tous.

- Quoi qu'il se passe, une fois sur place, notre rôle sera de protéger le gosse et de défaire l'affreux, reprit Sandy. Mais je ne sais pas comment Harry pourra lui tenir tête.

- On avisera à ce moment là. De toute façon quoi qu'on fasse, Harry ne sera jamais prêt à ça dans quatre jours, soupira Remus.

- Il ne faudra pas oublier qu'on a aussi son serpent à éliminer avant, fit remarquer Milo.

- Et ça ne va pas être facile du tout car on ne peut pas se balader avec l'épée de Gryffondor sur nous, grimaça Severus.

- Je ne suis pas certain de tout comprendre, fit remarquer Kingsley en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et nous vous expliquerons tout cela plus tard, si nous le pouvons encore. Sinon je chargerais Fumseck de transmettre l'artefact à la personne la plus proche du reptile. Ainsi cela prendra Tom au dépourvu et cela pourrait nous donner une petite longueur d'avance, indiqua Albus.

- Bien et ben on a les bases, le reste ne pourra de toute façon être qu'improvisation, soupira Sandy. Si quelqu'un a des infos de dernières minutes, qu'il les fasse suivre, tout ce qui peut sauver nos petites fesses roses ne sera pas de trop.

- Je ne suis pas certain qu'on puisse compter sur Kreattur, soupira Sirius. Il pense que le serpent l'a peut-être repéré il y a quelques temps alors je lui ai interdit de se mettre en danger pour espionner. Et je sais qu'il n'y va presque plus. Maintenant on est quasiment en aveugle.

La séance se finit sur cette touche de sérieux. Parce que dans quatre jours, tout pourrait arriver. D'ici la fin de la journée, Severus passerait du temps avec Ioann, Lucius avec Draco, Milo irait parler avec Kerrian et Sirius avec Harry. Avant la tombée de la nuit, les quatre garçons auraient senti avec angoisse que quelque chose n'allait pas. La nuit verrait le tendre échange réconfortant que Remus offrirait à sa jeune épouse tout comme Kingsley aurait profité de la soirée pour passer du temps avec sa famille. Et au petit matin, alors que l'aube se lèverait, Sandy serait déjà venue se recueillir sur les tombes de son mari et de son fils. Oui, dans quatre jours, tout pourrait arriver. Et finalement, malgré les décisions fermes qu'ils avaient prises, personne n'était prêt à accepter que dans quatre jours, certains d'entre eux seraient peut-être morts ...

o0o

_Jeudi 22 Juin 1995._

Harry frissonna. Cela faisait déjà un certain temps qu'il était rentré dans le labyrinthe. Pour l'instant, il n'avait rencontré aucun obstacle mais il avait parfois l'impression d'être observé. Ce qui était assez louche. Il avait passé une très agréable journée. Le matin, il avait eu la joie de découvrir qu'il allait passer la journée avec Sirius et sa marraine Andromeda. Les examens étaient finis mais le reste des élèves avaient tout de même dû aller en cours alors que les Champions recevaient leur famille. Il était d'ailleurs resté l'après midi en compagnie de George, Molly et Bill. Il avait été ravi de les revoir. Et cette pause douceur avant l'épreuve lui avait fait du bien. Il avait même pouffé de rire en voyant la Championne française regarder l'ainé des Weasley comme si c'était un dieu. Comme quoi les cheveux longs et le croc de serpent en boucle d'oreille, ça faisait vraiment de l'effet aux filles.

Puis à la tombée de la nuit, il avait gagné le terrain de Quidditch avec Viktor, Fleur et George. Il avait jeté un regard aux gradins pour voir Fudge assis aux côtés du directeur et des professeurs. Il s'était fait la remarque que plus la journée avançait, plus Karkaroff devenait nerveux et blême. Mais il avait mis cette pensée de côté lorsqu'il avait été soulagé de voir que Sirius était toujours là pour le soutenir. Car il était persuadé qu'il se tramait quelque chose et encore plus depuis qu'il lui avait remis son miroir à double sens et ordonné de garder avec lui tout le long de l'épreuve. Il en avait d'ailleurs parlé avec Draco et Kerrian lors de leur dernier entrainement et eux aussi étaient de son avis. Leurs pères avaient été très étranges depuis quelques jours. Et Snape n'était pas en reste, d'après ce qu'il en avait vu, car il couvait Ioann du regard à longueur de journée.

Alors oui, pendant qu'il était en train de parcourir les chemins sombres et lugubres du labyrinthe pour trouver le trophée qui était en son centre, Harry frissonnait. Avec George, ils étaient entrés tous les deux les premiers et il avait entendu les coups de sifflets annonçant les départs des deux autres. Un bruit le fit sursauter et il se retourna, baguette fermement tendue devant lui. Il avait déjà recroisé le frère de son meilleur ami dans un sale état alors qu'il venait de se faire attaquer par un Scrout à pétard énorme de Hagrid, aussi il préférait rester sur ses gardes. D'ailleurs il relança, pour la énième fois, le sortilège des Quatre-Points pour vérifier qu'il était bien sur le bon chemin.

Au croisement suivant, il se figea sur place. Mais ils étaient timbrés au Ministère pour mettre des Détraqueurs dans cette épreuve ? Respirant profondément, il lança son Patronus et remarqua avec étonnement que son adversaire trébucha. Ah ... ce n'était pas un Détraqueur ? Oh ... Epouvantard alors ? Harry lança un _Ridikkulus_ dans la foulée et effectivement, la créature disparut dans un filet de fumé. Bien, il fallait qu'il avance vite car il commençait à avoir très peur de ce qui pourrait arriver par la suite.

o0o

Alors que le Gryffondor venait de tomber dans un nouveau cul de sac, dans les gradins Severus bouillait. Albus avait fini par accepter qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec Maugrey mais Fudge n'avait visiblement pas envie d'écouter les sagesses du directeur et avait insisté pour que l'ancien Auror fasse partie de la patrouille de surveillance. Il se trouvait donc à sillonner le labyrinthe, avec Hagrid, Minerva et Filius, afin de détecter d'éventuelles étincelles rouge émises par les gosses en cas de problème. Et Severus avait l'affreuse sensation qu'on avait fait entrer un loup dans une bergerie.

D'ailleurs une vague de murmures remua les spectateurs quand une gerbe d'étincelles s'éleva au dessus des haies. Chacun observa la sortie avec attention jusqu'à ce que le petit professeur de Sortilèges ne sorte en aidant Fleur. La française était en état de choc et tremblait comme une feuille au vent. Madame Maxime se précipita sur son élève pour la soutenir jusqu'à l'infirmière. Milo se pencha vers Severus pour lui glisser à l'oreille que malgré tout, cette fille avait du cran car ce n'était vraiment pas facile comme épreuve.

Le professeur acquiesça tout en se demandant si c'était un sort, une bestiole ou Maugrey qui l'avait attaquée. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il glissa son regard vers son fils. Il était assis avec ses amis, et observait avec attention le terrain. Il pouvait voir qu'il était anxieux et Severus savait que son propre comportement n'y était pas étranger. Mais il ne pouvait pas aller contre son instinct. Il avait perdu Ivanna et il avait la désagréable intuition qu'avant la fin de la nuit, il irait la rejoindre, laissant leur bébé seul. Oh il ne le voulait pas. Il ferait tout pour que ça n'arrive pas, mais un mauvais pressentiment ne le lâchait plus depuis quelques jours.

Les yeux de Severus se plissèrent d'un coup alors qu'il se redressait vivement. Milo se tourna vers lui avec étonnement.

- Sev ?

- Cette fois je suis certain que notre Maugrey n'est pas le vrai.

- Comment ?

- Je viens de comprendre une chose qui me chagrinait depuis l'affaire Nott. A ce moment là, Alastor m'a craché à la figure qu'Ivanna n'avait été avec moi que par désespoir ou parce qu'elle était une laideronne.

- Et on sait tous les deux que ce n'est ni l'un ni l'autre.

- Oui et Maugrey aussi. Enfin pour la deuxième partie. Rappelle-toi. Le jour où Greyback nous avait attaqués, c'est lui qui a été dépêché à la maison pour vérifier la sécurité. Le sort de dissimulation est tombé et il a pu voir les photos. Il savait à quoi ressemblait Ivanna et savait qu'elle n'était pas laide.

- Il aurait pu oublier.

- Il ne m'a jamais apprécié jusqu'à ce moment là où il a commencé à me donner le bénéfice du doute. Il aurait pu oublier beaucoup de choses mais pas ça. Sauf qu'au moment où il a vu les photos, Albus et toi veniez de finir de mettre le _Fidélitas_. Le type qui se fait passer pour lui ne pouvait pas le savoir car il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que cet imposteur le sache, à part que toi tu lui dises.

- Merde ... alors le polynectar prend une sacrée valeur.

- Oui. Et je suis persuadé que c'est lui qui est à l'origine de la candidature de Potter pour le Tournoi.

- Une idée du Mangemort ?

- Non aucune. Je reviens, je vais prévenir Lucius et Sirius avant d'avertir les autres par miroir.

Severus se leva prestement pour donner discrètement l'alerte alors qu'une nouvelle gerbe d'étincelles s'élevait au dessus du terrain.

o0o

Harry et George venaient de se séparer une nouvelle fois. Le plus jeune avait le cœur qui battait toujours la chamade. Un peu plus tôt, il avait dû stupéfixer Krum car il venait de lancer un _Doloris_ sur le rouquin. Merlin, il ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé au bulgare mais il était certain qu'il n'avait pas été lui-même à ce moment là. Il était là pour gagner mais il n'était pas du genre à risquer Azkaban en lançant un impardonnable. Pour être sûr que rien d'autre ne lui arriverait, le Gryffondor avait signalé sa place d'étincelles rouges avant de reprendre sa route. Il avait regardé George s'éloigner d'un pas lent et peu assuré mais son ami lui avait dit que tout allait bien et qu'il comptait suffisamment fortement sur la récompense pour tenir le coup jusqu'au bout.

Harry savait que Fred et lui avaient dans l'idée de mettre les gallions gagnés dans leur future entreprise de farces et attrapes. C'était un but qu'ils louaient depuis bien longtemps. Et le plus jeune savait que c'était une motivation plus que justifiée depuis que Verpey les avait roulés avec son histoire de pari. Mais il ne put penser plus longtemps à cela car il sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque. Il y avait un bourdonnement incessant. Il se dit que ce devait être un ventilateur qui fonctionnait dans le coin avant de remarquer que ça ressemblait plus à un essaim d'abeilles. Il pressa le pas et changea de traverse aussitôt qu'il le put. Mais la chance n'était pas de son côté. Après avoir dit bonjour à un Scroutt, à une brume dorée qui lui mit la tête à l'envers, et à d'autres choses qu'il préférait oublier, il se trouva nez à nez avec un sphinx. Il avait bien vu un truc sur ces créatures dans le Monstrueux Livre des Monstres mais comme le bouquin avait tenté de le mordre, il n'avait jamais lu le passage jusqu'au bout.

Il déglutit difficilement lorsqu'il fut prévenu qu'en cas de mauvaise réponse, il se ferait attaquer. C'était peut-être stupide, mais ça n'était pas pour le rassurer. Pourtant, se concentrant comme Hermione le lui demandait régulièrement, il finit par trouver la réponse en grimaçant. La réponse à l'énigme avait été « araignée » et étrangement, il se fit la remarque qu'il n'en avait pas encore vue. Et connaissant Hagrid, c'était étonnant de ne pas voir un confrère d'Aragog.

Pourtant, un instant après avoir changé de chemin, il révisa son jugement. Il avait commencé à courir vers le trophée qu'il venait de voir, quand il remarqua que George arrivait d'un passage latéral. Il accéléra un peu car mine de rien, l'autre garçon avait des jambes bien plus longues que les siennes. Sauf qu'il y avait une ombre suspecte qui s'approchait furtivement du rouquin et que celui-ci ne semblait pas l'avoir vue. Il cria pour l'avertir. Un instant après, le sixième année faisait un roulé-boulé pour éviter son agresseur alors que Harry jetait un sort d'entrave sur l'araignée géante qui les avait pris pour cible.

Mais l'animal se retourna vivement, attrapant le plus jeune dans ses mandibules et le souleva du sol. George lança un _Stupéfix_, puis un _Expelliarmus_ avant d'arriver à la déranger suffisamment pour qu'elle relâche son camarade. Harry se tordit la cheville en chutant et eut beaucoup de mal s'éloigner pour ne pas qu'elle le rattrape. Ce fut finalement une attaque combinée sur les yeux et le ventre de l'araignée qui eut raison d'elle.

- Saleté, grogna George. Tu sais quoi Harry ? Je jure de ne plus jamais embêter Ron avec ça.

- Tu vas faire un heureux, grimaça le plus jeune. Putain, j'ai dû me péter la cheville avec ces conneries. Il est temps que ça s'arrête, ce Tournoi à la manque.

- Alors t'as deux pas à faire pour ça.

- T'es plus près du trophée. Et puis c'est une compète, tu sais, avec sprint final et tout. Et là moi le sprint, à moins que tu te transformes en escargot, je ne suis pas en état de le gagner.

- Oui, mais tu as sauvé mes fesses au moins deux fois et rien que ça prouve que tu le mérites plus que moi.

- Arrête tes bêtises et attrape ce machin une bonne fois pour toutes ! En plus Fred et toi avez besoin des milles gallions de la récompense. Moi je m'en moque, mes parents m'ont laissé beaucoup d'argent et mon père n'est pas non plus démuni. Sans compter que je ne voulais même pas être un Champion. Je veux juste que tout s'arrête alors vas-y.

- Sauf que je suis loyal moi. Mais d'accord, tu ne veux pas gagner comme ça, ok, je le conçois. Par contre je te propose un truc. On l'attrape ensemble. Comme ça, la victoire sera celle de Poudlard et le reste, on s'arrangera.

- Bon d'accord, ça me va.

George lui fit un clin d'œil et s'approcha pour l'aider à avancer. Puis ils s'arrêtèrent devant le piédestal en fixant le trophée avec attention. Puis ils se jetèrent un regard avant de tendre les mains. Trop fatigué par l'épreuve, Harry ne vit pas le petit sourire de George, ni que si celui-ci avait avancé sa main, il suspendit son geste de façon à lui laisser réellement la victoire. Il ne le vit pas non plus écarquiller les yeux de surprise puis d'horreur. Non. Car à ce moment là, après avoir senti comme un crochet lui agripper le nombril, il s'était retrouvé étalé au sol, dans un endroit qui n'avait de ressemblance avec le labyrinthe que son obscurité et son côté lugubre.


	96. Cimetière

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen, Connors, Moïra, Kerrian et Captain Sandy.

Béta : BettyMars

Bonjour à tous. Et oui, après une bulle de douceur et de joie avec le mariage de Dora et Remus (agrémenté d'un match unique lol), les évènements sombres ont commencé à rattraper tout notre petit monde. Sans aucune surprise, aujourd'hui nous avons la suite de cette terrible troisième tâche. J'espère que cela vous plaira…

Bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain pour l'avant dernier chapitre de cette longue saga … snif.

* * *

Phrase défi : Qui voudrait d'un serpent dans le corps ?

* * *

**Chapitre 95 : Cimetière.**

Dans la Cabane Hurlante, l'attente était stressante. Kingsley avait transmis le message de Severus aux autres sur le fait que l'éventualité du Mangemort sous polynectar venait de prendre une importance capitale. Ils avaient également appris que la Championne française avait été disqualifiée et qu'un autre concurrent avait également déclaré forfait mais ils ne savaient pas encore de qui il s'agissait. Le grand noir laissa son regard passer sur tous les gens présents dans cette vieille bicoque. Il y avait Remus et Nymphadora dans un coin, semblant profiter d'un instant de douceur comme si c'était leur dernier. Un peu plus loin, Sandy et Williamson continuaient à donner les instructions aux dix Aurors fiables qu'ils avaient réussis à rassembler. Ils étaient tous habillés de leur tenue d'entrainement. Le blason de leur division était clairement affiché, mais ils ne portaient pas leurs robes traditionnelles qui seraient certainement un désavantage dans ce genre d'affrontement.

Pour leur plus grand soulagement, ils pouvaient également compter Hestia Jones, Emmeline Vance, Dedalus Diggle et Sturgis Podmore qui avaient répondu à l'appel de Dumbledore. Charlie Weasley était également là. Il avait été prévenu par Dora qui avait cherché à trouver le plus de combattants possible. Et vu que le garçon faisait face à des dragons tous les jours, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que cela. Kingsley savait aussi qu'à la Tête de Sanglier, Abelforth, Doge Elphias et Mondingus attendaient le moindre signal pour entrer en jeu. Ils n'étaient pas démunis ni réellement en sous nombre. Juste qu'ils ne savaient pas ce qui les attendait exactement et c'était le plus difficile. L'improvisation était une chose. Mais trop d'improvisations n'étaient pas bon lors d'un combat. Et celui là aurait mérité plus de certitudes.

o0o

Severus avait repris sa position dans les gradins. Mais il était sur ses gardes. La Marque des Ténèbres le chauffait de plus en plus, et d'après le regard qu'il avait échangé avec Lucius, ce n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. Il fixa avec suspicion Minerva faisant léviter hors du labyrinthe un Viktor Krum inconscient. Visiblement, ce n'était pas lui qui avait appelé à l'aide mais un des Gryffondors qui avait dû le trouver. Ce qui faisait que Potter était toujours en course et Maugrey toujours dans la place. N'importe quoi pouvait arriver sous le couvert de l'épreuve. Une nouvelle gerbe d'étincelles provenant du centre du terrain, amena un nouveau remous dans les gradins alors que certains adultes s'étaient tendus.

Andromeda avait posé sa main sur le bras de son cousin pour lui éviter de se précipiter dans le labyrinthe. Elle lui glissa que ce n'était peut-être pas Harry alors qu'il lui répondait amèrement que cette fois ci, il n'y avait qu'une chance sur deux pour qu'au contraire, ce fusse lui. Mais les murmures augmentèrent d'un cran quand une nouvelle gerbe, puis une suivante et encore une autre s'élevèrent dans les airs. Cette fois Sirius se leva et descendit pour rejoindre Albus. Il remarqua tout juste que Severus et Milo faisaient de même. Cornélius regardait tout autour de lui en se demandant ce que cela signifiait.

Albus demanda à Minerva et Severus de le suivre avant de pénétrer dans le labyrinthe. Il s'était passé quelque chose de grave et ils devaient évaluer la situation avant d'agir. Ils avancèrent précipitamment tout en écartant les arbustes de façon à avancer en ligne droite vers l'alerte. Ce n'était plus l'épreuve, c'était une mission de sauvetage. Quand ils arrivèrent au centre, devant le piédestal, ils tombèrent sur un George Weasley complètement affolé qui lançait toujours des étincelles en l'air.

- Professeurs ! C'est Harry ! C'est Harry !

- Monsieur Weasley, calmez-vous. Expliquez-nous ce qu'il vous arrive et si vous avez vu Harry avant d'arriver ici, tenta d'apaiser Albus.

- On était arrivé là tous les deux. Il s'est blessé à la cheville et m'a dit d'attraper la coupe car il ne pourrait pas courir pour un sprint final avec moi. Mais moi je trouvais plus juste qu'il l'attrape lui car il m'a aidé plusieurs fois aujourd'hui. Alors comme il ne voulait pas, j'ai proposé qu'on le fasse ensemble. Il était d'accord, mais j'ai feinté et je lui ai laissé la victoire ... et il a disparu ! Il a disparu !

- Un Portoloin, souffla Severus en serrant les dents. Qui s'est occupé d'installer le trophée ?

- J'ai proposé à Cornelius de le faire lui-même afin que cela soit une action du Ministère et que cela reste neutre. Mais je sais qu'il ne l'a pas fait.

- C'est Maugrey, c'est cela ? C'est lui qui l'a mis, n'est-ce pas ?

- Effectivement, Severus, c'est bien Alastor qui s'en est chargé.

- Sauf que ce n'est pas Alastor, cette fois j'en suis certain. Vieux fou, je vous avais prévenu mais encore une fois vous avez pris mes avertissements à la légère !

- Sans preuve, je ne pouvais pas empêcher Cornelius d'aller au bout de son idée. Bien, Minerva, occupez de faire sortir Monsieur Weasley et remettez le aux bons soins de Poppy. Severus, prévenez nos amis. Je vais faire évacuer le terrain et mettre les enfants en sécurité.

Rapidement, chacun repartit vers l'extérieur, dirigé par sa mission. Severus s'éclipsa prestement en cherchant Lucius, Sirius et Milo du regard. Ceux-ci devaient le guetter car ils arrivèrent aussitôt auprès de lui. Sirius serra des dents en apprenant la nouvelle. Ainsi Voldemort avait réussi à trouver un moyen de kidnapper Harry et à gagner l'avantage du terrain. Il fallait maintenant qu'il puisse s'isoler pour prévenir Kreattur afin que celui-ci puisse aller le confirmer qu'il y avait bien de l'animation au Manoir des Jedusor avant de pouvoir y aller. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre en allant inutilement au mauvais endroit. Il fallait également espérer que le serpent de Voldemort fiche la paix à l'elfe pour que cette mission soit rapide. Ils avertirent également l'équipe de la Cabane Hurlante que les hostilités avaient commencé et que ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour agir.

Milo serra prestement son frère contre lui en lui demandant de rester en vie quoi qu'il devait se passer et s'en alla aussitôt. Il venait de voir Maugrey sortir du labyrinthe. C'était lui sa mission. Le mettre hors d'état de nuire et si possible, le démasquer. Et il se faisait la promesse de le faire méticuleusement sans penser au fait que dans une poignée de minutes, Severus et Lucius allaient risquer leur vie en faisant face à leur ancien Maître. Il passa devant Cornelius qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Albus renvoyait tous les élèves dans la Grande Salle et il le lui demandait de façon assez vive.

Pourtant une violente détonation retentit du côté du l'entrée du domaine faisant sursauter tout le monde. Visiblement, Voldemort avait prévu de frapper sur les deux fronts. Sûrement pour faire diversion et concentrer les forces des Aurors et de l'Ordre au même endroit le temps qu'il s'occupait de Harry. Les questionnements des élèves se transformèrent en cris d'affolement alors que les professeurs responsables de leur sécurité les encourageaient prestement à se dépêcher de rentrer au château. Ils prirent également soin que l'évacuation ne tourne pas en bousculade car alors les plus petits seraient en danger. Mais visiblement tout se passait assez bien. Les ainés des Maisons avaient pris la responsabilité de s'occuper des plus jeunes et de les aider à avancer tout en les rassurant.

Draco avait peiné mais il avait réussi à rejoindre Ioann. Il lui avait agrippé le bras et ne l'avait plus lâché jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans la Grande Salle. Certes les épreuves du Tournoi n'étaient pas évidentes mais cette partie là n'était pas du tout prévue. Brusquement, l'attitude de son père, quelques jours plus tôt, le frappa. Il savait. Il savait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose de grave. Et là tout de suite, le blond avait envie de le retrouver pour lui demander des explications, et surtout d'être là pour les protéger. Mais il angoissait furieusement de ne pas l'avoir entrevu depuis que Minerva avait commencé à renvoyer tout le monde au château. Il n'avait pas non plus revu Severus. Il lui semblait qu'il avait aperçu Milo qui montait en courant les escaliers tournants mais ça avait été si furtif qu'il n'en était pas certain.

Il était aussi évident que Ioann était dans le même état d'esprit que lui et qu'il s'inquiétait beaucoup. Il le voyait aux regards frénétiques qu'il lançait pour repérer son père dans la Grande Salle. Draco l'entraina à leur table et le força à s'asseoir en lui disant qu'oncle Severus devait être occupé avec Albus et les autres pour assurer leur sécurité et qu'il le verrait dans peu de temps. C'était son rôle grand frère de veiller sur son frère et cela lui permettait de ne pas penser au fait que son père et son oncle étaient Merlin savait où, et très certainement pas en sécurité. Un instant plus tard, Kerrian s'était fait un chemin jusqu'à eux et s'installa à leurs côtés alors que Neville, Ron et Hermione prenaient place en face d'eux. Tous avaient vu George sortir du labyrinthe complètement défait et entouré des professeurs. C'était donc Harry qui avait eu un problème. Harry dont le nom avait été mis dans la coupe à son insu. Harry à qui quelqu'un semblait vouloir du mal ... La rumeur de sa disparition s'était alors propagée et avait enflé. Aussi ils s'étaient tous réunis ensemble comme pour se soutenir mutuellement.

o0o

Alors que presque tous les élèves faisaient fi de leur appartement à une quelconque Maison pour n'écouter que leurs affinités pour se réconforter, à l'extérieur les mesures de sécurité étaient en train de s'organiser. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la Cabane Hurlante, Sirius, Severus et Lucius avaient mis leurs fils de côté pour ne penser qu'à leur mission. Personne dans la cohue ne les avait vus se faufiler dans à travers le parc pour gagner le saule cogneur. La marque était brulante. Pas comme un appel mais au moins avec autant de force que du temps de l'apogée de Voldemort.

- Des nouvelles ? S'enquit aussitôt Kingsley.

- Et pas des bonnes, grogna Sirius. Ça se complique. On a un escadron de Mangemorts au portail qui tentent de percer les barrières.

- On gère ça comment ? Demanda Sandy en plissant son œil.

- On ne le gère pas, répondit Lucius. Albus, Rufus et les autres s'en chargent. Nous avons de bonnes baguettes pour s'occuper de ce côté-ci. Andromeda, Minerva, Filius, Molly et son fils William sont de bons combattants. Et n'oublions pas qu'il y a aussi l'escadron officiel d'Aurors.

- Pomona doit sûrement déjà avoir contacté Abelforth. Ce sera une petite tenaille, mais cela créera une bonne diversion par l'arrière, indiqua Severus.

- Alors on y va ? Demanda Dora en inspirant fortement.

- On attend la confirmation de Kreattur. Si dans cinq minutes nous n'avons rien, alors on ira sur la propriété des Jedusor.

Chacun hocha la tête à la réplique de Sirius avant que le silence ne se fasse. Cette fois, tous étaient concentrés. Harry avait déjà disparu depuis presque dix minutes. Et pendant ce laps de temps, n'importe quoi pouvait lui être arrivé.

o0o

Et ces dix minutes avaient donné au garçon l'impression d'arriver en enfer. Il avait été surpris de sentir comme un crochet lui agripper le nombril lorsqu'il avait posé la main sur le trophée. Et il crut à une blague de George jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'était plus dans le labyrinthe. Il n'avait compris qu'à ce moment là que c'était un Portoloin et se demanda ce que signifiait cette histoire. Jamais on ne les avait prévenus qu'une dernière épreuve attendait le premier Champion à arriver au centre du terrain. Ce n'était vraiment pas correct de la part des organisateurs de faire ça après tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà enduré au fil des Tâches. Mais ce genre de pensées le déserta lorsqu'il avait vu s'approcher une silhouette sombre. Il avait alors regardé avec plus d'attention où il se trouvait et avait dégluti en découvrant des tombes, envahies par une végétation sauvage, tout autour de lui.

Pourtant il ne s'y était pas attaché plus longtemps car à chaque pas que la personne avait fait, le cœur de Harry battait un peu plus fort. Parce qu'il l'avait reconnue. Il avait frissonné en comprenant que cette partie là n'était pas prévue dans le Tournoi. Un petit rire avait retenti alors qu'il avait tenté de reculer de quelques pas malgré sa cheville douloureuse. Bellatrix Lestrange. La cousine de son père et la sœur de sa marraine. L'un des Mangemorts qui avait torturé Ioann un an plus tôt et les parents de Neville il y avait bien longtemps. La seule à avoir réussi à s'évader d'Azkaban. Et elle était arrivée en face de lui.

C'était court dix minutes, parce qu'il ne les avait pas vues passer et s'était retrouvé fermement attaché à une stèle de marbre blanc et bâillonné d'un immonde morceau d'étoffe sale. Le trophée brillant sous les étoiles, reposait un peu plus loin et sa baguette était lamentablement abandonnée hors de sa portée. Sur le coup il n'avait pas remarqué mais maintenant qu'il n'avait plus d'autre choix que d'être spectateur contre son gré, il découvrit que dans le creux de son bras, Bellatrix tenait fermement un petit paquet avant de le poser presque amoureusement au sol. Au début il avait cru que c'était sa robe de sorcier roulée en boule jusqu'à ce qu'il le voie bouger étrangement. Là il avait décidé qu'il ne désirait pas savoir ce que c'était exactement.

Un bruit à ses pieds le fit pâlir. En baissant le regard, il remarqua qu'un énorme serpent ondulait dans l'herbe tout autour de la tombe. Il redressa la tête en serrant les dents et en essayant de remonter ses jambes malgré ses liens serrés. Il regretta de ne plus être Fourchelang. S'il avait pu garder son don, alors il aurait pu essayer de convaincre le reptile de ne pas le mordre, l'étouffer, ou même de le manger. Oui enfin s'il n'avait pas été bâillonné non plus. Son cœur battait si fort que Harry avait peur qu'il ne lâche d'un coup. C'en était presque douloureux. Un bruit le fit tourner la tête. Il vit Bellatrix peiner à faire léviter un énorme chaudron. Il était rebondi, creusé dans la pierre et au bruit du clapotis, il devait y avoir de l'eau dedans. Il était persuadé qu'un homme aurait pu s'y installer assis dans le fond sans aucun souci.

La femme fit apparaître de grandes flammes sous le chaudron et, avec soulagement, Harry fut persuadé de voir le serpent s'éloigner dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Le liquide arriva rapidement à ébullition. Sa surface brillait comme illuminée de diamants. Le garçon frissonna en entendant une voix aiguë et froide s'élever du baluchon abandonné au sol et demander à Bellatrix de se dépêcher. Celle-ci répondit que c'était prêt avant d'aller chercher le linge qui s'agitait vivement. Un hurlement remonta le long de sa gorge et fut étouffé dans le bâillon quand il découvrit ce dont Lestrange s'occupait avec tant de dévotion. On aurait dit que c'était un enfant accroupi qui était emmailloté dans cette vieille robe. Pourtant rien n'aurait pu être si éloigné qu'un enfant. C'était une chose, non c'était visiblement vivant, donc c'était sûrement un être quelconque. C'était une créature entièrement chauve, recouvert d'écailles grossières d'un noir légèrement rougeâtre.

Harry se demanda si le serpent qu'il avait vu partir avait un rapport avec ceci car son visage était aussi plat que celui du reptile. Ses yeux étaient rouges flamboyant, coupé en fente verticale et dégageaient une force en parfaite contradiction avec ses bras et jambes frêles et graciles. Non, jamais cette créature ne pourrait être comparée à l'innocence d'un bébé. Même quand elle passa ses bras minces autour du cou de Bellatrix pour se faire porter, il n'y avait rien d'enfantin dans ses gestes. La fidèle servante de Voldemort s'approcha du chaudron et y déposa l'être. Celui-ci disparut sous l'eau alors qu'un sifflement s'élevait. Harry pria pour qu'elle meure, noyée ou ébouillantée, qu'importe tant qu'elle meure. Ses yeux terrifiés se posèrent alors sur Lestrange dont le visage était extatique, un sourire fou sur les lèvres et une cruelle fascination illuminant son regard.

- Que les ossements du père, donnés en toute ignorance, fassent renaitre son fils !

Un nouveau frisson parcourut Harry alors qu'il sentait la tombe vibrait et grinçait sous lui. Avec horreur, il vit une volute de poussière s'élever d'au dessous de ses pieds pour s'envoler et retomber dans le chaudron. Le liquide brilla plus fortement encore avant qu'il ne devienne bleu. D'un bleu presque irréel qui lui donnait l'impression d'être un dangereux poison. L'éclat d'une lame sous les rayons lunaires attira son regard terrifié vers la femme. Elle le fixait avec une excitation désagréable. Elle dressa fièrement le poignard devant elle avant de lever son bras gauche en prononçant d'une voix pleine de passion :

- Que la chair du Serviteur, donnée volontairement, fasse revivre son Maître !

Comprenant instinctivement ce qu'elle allait faire, Harry ferma fortement les yeux alors qu'une boule d'angoisse se bloquait dans sa gorge l'empêchant presque de respirer. Il dormait, il était en train de dormir et il cauchemardait. Dans quelques minutes il allait se réveiller et il pourrait profiter de sa journée avec son père avant d'affronter le labyrinthe ... et là, il laisserait tous les autres gagner et lancerait lui-même des étincelles rouges pour qu'on vienne le sortir de ce Tournoi dont il n'avait pas voulu. Mais le cri qui arriva à ses oreilles et le bruit de quelque chose tombant dans l'eau du chaudron lui donna la nausée. Il fallait qu'il se débarrasse du bâillon. Il allait vomir, il savait qu'il allait vomir et s'il ne se dégageait pas du morceau de tissu qui envahissait sa bouche, il allait étouffer sous ses régurgitations.

Il était tellement concentrer pour calmer les spasmes de son estomac qu'il ne réalisa pas que Bellatrix s'était approché de lui. Il sentit son souffle haletant sur son visage et ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Il y avait des larmes de collées à ses cils, il y avait une grimace de douleur déformant sa bouche, mais il voyait toujours cette folie dans ses yeux. Son père lui avait bien dit qu'elle était folle. Folle de pouvoir et de son Maître. Et là, à quelques centimètres de lui, il pouvait en mesurer toute l'étendue. Elle était folle au point d'être contente et fière de se mutiler pour son Maître. Il eut une pensée pour Ioann qui avait croisé son chemin et sa folie un an auparavant. Aujourd'hui, ce serait lui qui subirait ses tortures et il espéra s'en sortir aussi bien que son ami en repoussant loin l'idée de finir comme les parents de Neville.

- Que le sang de l'ennemi, pris par la force, ressuscite celui qui le combat.

Harry écarquilla les yeux en tentant de se fondre dans le marbre. Inutilement, évidement, car il était bien trop ficelé à la stèle. Il voulut hurler lorsque la pointe du poignard pénétra dans la chair de son bras droit. Il sanglota lorsque la douleur se répercuta dans tout son corps. Il gémit en sentant le sang s'écouler de sa blessure le long de son membre. Au travers de ses larmes, il entrevit Bellatrix sortir une fiole de sa poche et récupérer son sang en appuyant fortement sur la plaie. Il aurait pu se sentir satisfait de sentir l'unique main de la Mangemort trembler dans l'opération. Mais il était bien loin de tout ça. Il voulait juste que son père vienne le sauver. Il crut même entendre sa voix l'appeler tellement il souhaitait le voir arriver pour le ramener à la maison.

Le Gryffondor aurait voulu fermer les yeux et tout oublier, mais il savait qu'il fallait voir pour mieux appréhender l'ennemi. Alors il garda son regard sur l'affreuse femme qui avançait avec bien moins de d'assurance qu'elle ne le montrait. Puis elle versa son sang dans le chaudron et il pria pour que cela achève la chose. Un panache de vapeur s'éleva dans les airs, provocant un épais rideau de fumée blanc. Il espéra que c'était la preuve que tout avait raté et qu'il allait pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Mais son espoir fut réduit à néant quand il entrevit la grande silhouette sombre et squelettique d'un homme se redresser du chaudron.

La même voix aiguë et froide s'éleva alors que la ex-chose ordonnait à sa fidèle de l'habiller. Le dégoût reprit Harry quand il remarqua que Bellatrix s'exécutait avec une obéissance malsaine et fascinée. Il s'attendait presque à la voir se saisir du visage du type entre sa main tremblante et son moignon dégoulinant de sang pour l'embrasser avec ardeur. C'était proprement immonde. Mais son souffle se figea lorsque l'homme se tourna vers lui. Des yeux écarlates le fixaient et pourtant il ne put s'empêcher de se faire la réflexion qu'il n'avait pas de nez à part les deux fentes au milieu de son visage. Un nez de serpent dessiné sur sa face aussi livide qu'une tête de mort. Il était l'illustration vivante de la Marque des Ténèbres qui avait flotté au dessus du camping lors de la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Et il réalisa. Là devant lui, Voldemort venait de renaitre.

o0o

Pourtant ces quelques minutes avaient été excessivement longues pour ceux qui attendaient le signal dans la Cabane Hurlante. Entre temps, Sirius avait tenté d'appeler Harry par le miroir mais personne ne lui avait répondu, accentuant son inquiétude. Kingsley allait donner l'ordre de transplaner lorsque Severus et Lucius sifflèrent de douleur en se tenant l'avant bras gauche. Cette fois il n'y avait plus de doute, Voldemort était de retour et appelait ses suivants. Aussitôt Kreattur apparut en leur signifiant que Harry était prisonnier du Mage Noir dans le vieux cimetière un peu éloigné à l'arrière du Manoir Jedusor. Il avait eu du mal à se défaire de la surveillance constante du serpent qui avait rôdé comme s'il se doutait de quelque chose et il avait mis du temps à vérifier avec exactitude l'endroit où son plus jeune Maître était détenu.

Le visage fermé, chacun transplana aussi près du domaine que possible. Ils n'avaient pas pu arriver directement sur place car ils n'avaient jamais vu l'endroit avant et cela n'aurait pas été sécuritaire de faire des repérages plus tôt. Ils avaient donc décidé d'utiliser les ruines de la maison de Gaunt comme lieu d'atterrissage. Puis aussi discrètement que possible, ils s'élancèrent vers le petit cimetière en espérant qu'ils n'étaient pas trop loin et qu'ils pourraient arriver rapidement sur les lieux.

Mais tous ne suivirent pas ce chemin. Non, alors que les autres disparaissaient un à un, Severus et Lucius s'étaient vêtus, d'un coup de baguette, de leur ancienne tenue de Mangemort. Ils seraient vite découverts, mais s'il y avait une chance que ce petit instant de répit sauve la vie du jeune Potter, alors ils étaient prêts à la saisir. Ils avaient passé leur masque avant de transplaner, la main sur leur marque. Lors d'un appel de leur Maître, elle servait de Portoloin forcé et permettait aux Mangemorts d'arriver à l'endroit exact où Voldemort était, du moins s'ils prenaient la peine de la toucher. Et ce fut ce qu'il se passa à ce moment là.

Sans rien montrer de leur nervosité, les deux hommes apparurent aux côtés de leurs anciens collègues. Alors que certains allaient prouver leur joie de ce retour en rampant et en baisant le bas de la robe de leur Maître, Severus avait rapidement repéré Harry et s'était débrouillé pour se rapprocher au mieux de lui alors que Lucius avait pris place un peu plus loin. Diviser les forces n'était pas une grande stratégie, mais ne pas mettre les œufs dans le même panier pouvait peut-être leur faire gagner quelques instants permettant à la cavalerie d'arriver. Puis, tout comme les autres, ils s'agenouillèrent dans la terre en baissant la tête.

-Chers Mangemorts, voilà treize ans que j'attends ce moment avec impatience et me voici enfin debout devant vous. Treize longues années où pas un de vous n'a tenté de me retrouver. Je suis déçu. Très déçu de voir que vous avez préféré vous acheter une réputation sur les rumeurs de ma disparition. Mais on ne tue pas Lord Voldemort aussi facilement. J'ai même appris que vous aviez tenté de me faire perdre mes forces armées en finissant presque tous à Azkaban. Heureusement que je peux compter sur mes plus fidèles serviteurs. Grâce à ma chère Bellatrix, qui a su affronter Azkaban pour moi, qui m'a retrouvé et permis de retrouver un corps. Aussi je vais te récompenser pour ta dévotion. Tends ton bras, celui que tu m'as donné.

Ce qu'elle fit prestement, le regardant avec une passion de plus en plus dévorante. Elle ne semblait même pas affectée par la douleur qui devait envahir son membre mutilé et qui perdait toujours une certaine quantité de sang. Severus grimaçant en se disant qu'elle n'était définitivement pas claire. Il garda son regard sur la volute argentée qui s'éleva dans les airs. On aurait dit de l'argent fondu. Elle tournoya sur elle-même en prenant peu à peu la forme d'une main sur laquelle les rayons de lune venaient se perdre. Cela lui donnait un côté aussi irréel que le fait qu'elle se fixait déjà au moignon déchiré de Lestrange. Avec avidité, celle-ci plia et déplia ses doigts scintillants alors qu'un grand sourire lui mangeait le visage. Elle se pencha et attrapa quelque chose dans l'herbe, une bestiole, très certainement, qui finit sa vie broyée par le nouveau membre en acier de cette affreuse femme.

- Merci Maître, vous êtes si généreux avec moi !

- Tu le mérites Bella, tu es celle qui m'aide le plus et Voldemort sait remercier ses loyaux servants. Et bien d'autres n'auraient pas eu ta chance ce soir. Mais aujourd'hui je serais magnanime. Une partie d'entre vous est, sur les ordres que leur a transmis ma chère Bellatrix, en train de s'attaquer à Poudlard. Beaucoup de jeunes recrues d'ailleurs, même si Goyle, Dolohov et Nott, entre autres, sont avec eux pour les diriger. Je suis par contre ravi de voir que mes plus anciens amis ont su tenter de réparer leurs erreurs en recrutant en mon nom. Une fois que j'aurai montré au monde que je suis de retour, j'apposerais ma marque sur tous ces nouveaux et vaillants combattants. Mais passons au plus amusant. Vous êtes ici pour fêter ma puissante renaissance, et pour cela, je vais m'occuper pour vous de notre invité du jour. Et oui mes amis, Harry Potter a tenu à se joindre à nous ce soir.

- Maître c'est fantastique ! Vous êtes si grand ! S'écria un des Mangemorts, Rabastan d'après les souvenirs de Severus. Comment avez-vous fait pour revenir à nous et pour le kidnapper ?

- Parce que comme tu l'as dit, je suis grand. Mais je vais vous raconter. Tout commence et finit avec ce jeune garçon.

Voldemort s'approcha de Harry et le regarda de ses yeux rouges flamboyants. Il voulait que ses Mangemorts puissent les voir tous les deux. Un sifflement le fit sourire alors que le serpent venait de revenir et glissait autour de la tombe.

- On t'attribue ma chute, Harry. Cette terrible nuit où j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs et mon corps, j'étais venu pour te tuer. Et c'est ta mère qui est morte. Elle ne l'a jamais su mais elle t'a ainsi assuré une protection étonnante. J'avoue ne pas l'avoir prévue et ce fut ma seule erreur. C'était de la vieille magie qui a laissé des traces en toi et m'empêchait de te toucher.

Voldemort s'approcha si près de lui que Harry n'eut que l'envie de se reculer pour éviter son souffle putride. Il était si proche de lui qu'il pouvait voir tous les détails de ses yeux taillés en fente. Il frissonna de dégoût lorsqu'il sentit un doigt décharné et glacé lui caresser la joue dans un geste qui aurait pu passer pour tendre dans bien d'autres circonstances et avec n'importe qui d'autre. Mais là, c'était tout simplement un attouchement dégradant et détestable.

-Mais maintenant c'est rectifié. Oui, maintenant je peux te toucher autant que je le désire sans rien craindre, ricana Voldemort avant de se retourner vers ses Mangemorts. Le sort que je lui avais lancé, a été dévié par le sacrifice idiot de cette Sang-de-Bourbe et a rebondi sur moi. Ah mes amis, j'ai ressenti une telle douleur. C'était insupportable. Je me suis senti arraché de mon corps et j'ai été réduit à moins qu'esprit. Mais j'étais vivant. Moi qui suis allé plus loin que quiconque sur le chemin qui mène à l'immortalité, j'avais réussi à défier la mort. Mais pas dans de bonnes conditions car j'étais trop faible. Je ne sais pas comment mais je me suis retrouvé loin, très loin dans une forêt très lointaine à apprivoiser ma nouvelle forme. Mais ce n'était pas simple. Je n'avais plus de corps et ne pouvais donc pas me servir de ma magie. J'ai bien pris possession des corps d'animaux, des serpents de préférence. Mais ça ne m'aidait pas beaucoup et ça a abrégé bien plus rapidement leur vie. Alors j'ai dû survivre tant bien que mal pendant de très longues années en attendant que l'un de vous vienne me retrouver.

L'assistance frémit d'un frisson de malaise. Ceux qui avaient été enfermés à Azkaban étaient sereins, ils avaient une excuse indiscutable. Les autres commençaient à craindre pour leur vie. Si leur maître voulait leur faire payer leur inaction, ils n'étaient pas certains d'y survivre. Lucius et Severus étaient toujours dans l'expectative. Ils allaient visiblement avoir quelques réponses à leurs interrogations. Mais ils angoissaient également sur le fait que Harry était excessivement exposé et que leur position pouvait être découverte sous peu. Aussi ils n'écoutèrent que d'une oreille lorsque Voldemort leur raconta son aventure dans le corps de Quirrell et son nouvel exil dans cette forêt lointaine après que le Gryffondor l'ait de nouveau défait.

- J'avais presque abandonné tout espoir de voir les choses s'améliorer quand ma chère Bellatrix m'a retrouvé. Après s'être évadée d'Azkaban, elle m'a recherché et s'est occupé de moi afin que je puisse de nouveau me présenter devant vous ce soir. Mais cela ne s'est pas fait aussi facilement que cela. Il lui a fallu beaucoup de temps pour me retrouver. Ma trace était floue et cachée. Et tout aurait pu s'arrêter un soir, alors qu'elle s'était arrêtée dans une auberge pour se restaurer. N'est-ce pas Bella ?

- Oui Maître, j'aurais pu repartir en prison lorsque j'ai croisé cette Bertha Jorkins. Mais elle perdait la tête et ne m'a même pas reconnue.

- Et oui, Bella s'est retrouvée devant une sorcière du Ministère. Tout aurait pu tourner cours et réduire à néant tous mes espoirs de renaissance. Mais elle a su démontrer une fois de plus toute sa ressource en lui lançant un _Imperium_ pour me l'amener. Et après un peu de persuasion, continua Voldemort avec un sourire mauvais, elle s'est révélée être une vraie mine d'informations. Elle m'a appris que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers était sur le point de renaitre et à Poudlard, qui plus est. Elle m'a également appris qu'elle connaissait un Mangemort qui ferait n'importe quoi pour moi et pour m'aider dans mon entreprise. Hélas, elle n'a pas supporté les sorts que je lui avais lancés pour l'inciter à parler et j'ai dû m'en débarrasser.

Lucius se dit que s'il pouvait en parler à Cornelius après cette soirée, il lui cracherait son incapacité à reconnaître que si Bertha avait disparu depuis de longs mois, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle s'était perdue mais parce qu'il lui était arrivé malheur. Et de façon blasée, il pensa que maintenant, les Aurors allaient pouvoir clôturer cette affaire pour se concentrer sur d'autres. Il aurait volontiers reniflé de mépris en voyant que Voldemort était bavard ce soir là et qu'il semblait s'amuser à raconter tout cela. Mais il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se faire repérer. Les Aurors et les membres de l'Ordre ne devraient plus tarder maintenant. Il savait qu'ils devaient apparaître près de la maison des Graunt et qu'il leur faudrait un certain temps pour arriver jusqu'à la propriété puis traverser le domaine. Mais Jedusor jouait pour eux en perdant tout seul un peu de temps.

- A partir de ce moment là, j'aurais pu prendre possession de Bellatrix et me servir de son corps pour assouvir mes besoins de pouvoir. Mais j'ai craint de perdre mon amie la plus fidèle.

- J'aurais été si honorée de votre présence en moi, Maître. Je regrette que vous n'ayez pas eu confiance en moi.

- J'ai confiance en toi, Bella, mais tu m'es plus utile ainsi que possédée, susurra Voldemort avant de se retourner vers les autres. Aussi j'ai préféré utiliser une autre méthode.

Severus grimaça en se demandant qui voudrait d'un tel serpent dans le corps avant de voir le regard fasciné de Bellatrix. Visiblement, elle était partante pour n'importe quoi avec lui. Elle devait jouir rien qu'à l'idée de sentir sa possession sur son âme, dans son corps ou entre ses cuisses tant qu'elle pouvait se repaître de son Maître adoré. Il écouta tout de même avec un peu plus d'attention la partie où Voldemort expliquait comment il s'était servi de Nagini, son serpent, et du sang de licorne pour survivre et prendre une nouvelle forme plus robuste que l'esprit qu'il avait été avant.

Il l'écouta parler avec passion de cette potion appartenant à la magie noire traditionnelle qui lui avait permis de retrouver son corps. Il déglutit en pensant aux ingrédients dont il avait eu besoin et glissa son regard sur Harry qui avait dû assister à tout cela. S'ils s'en sortaient, il faudrait que le garçon soit suivi psychologiquement afin de pouvoir surmonter tout ça. Il avait également la confirmation du fait que Voldemort absorbait régulièrement une potion qui ne trouvait son efficacité que sur du court terme. Il savait qu'il reviendrait à la vie le jour où il mettrait la main sur Harry. Et emportée dans la souffrance qu'il lui infligeait, Bertha lui avait donné le moyen de le faire.

- J'aurais pu le kidnapper à la Coupe du Monde car loin de Dumbledore, Harry n'avait qu'une mince protection magique. Mais j'étais moi-même que trop faible. Cela ne faisait pas très longtemps que Bella s'occupait de moi et je n'avais pas repris assez de force. Puis une fois revenu à Poudlard, il était alors inaccessible pour moi. Sauf que j'avais mon fidèle Mangemort qui n'attendait qu'un mot de ma part pour me servir avec dévotion. Il est entré à Poudlard et a déposé le nom de mon jeune ami dans la Coupe de Feu. Harry est très malin et il n'a pas eu besoin d'aide pour gagner les épreuves. Mais s'il en avait eu besoin, mon Mangemort l'aurait orienté dans sa quête sans hésiter. Il s'est par contre débrouillé pour que notre jeune garçon arrive le premier au trophée qu'il avait transformé en Portoloin. Et là je n'ai plus eu qu'à le cueillir comme une fleur sur une tombe. Celle de mon père, n'est-ce pas ironique. Et nous voici, tous les deux devant vous. Moi, votre Maître absolu et toi Harry, celui dont tous ont pensé qu'il avait eu raison de moi.

Avec un horrible sourire, Voldemort pointa sa baguette sur Harry avant de lui lancer un _Doloris_. Le garçon eut envie de hurler mais le bâillon l'en empêchait. Il manqua même de s'étouffer avec alors qu'une douleur inimaginable prenait possession de son corps. Il avait l'impression que ses os étaient en feu et qu'ils allaient se briser comme du verre. C'était horrible et il voulait juste que tout finisse. Et plus le temps passait, plus ça devenait intolérable. Il avait l'impression que les secondes étaient des heures et que jamais son corps ne pourrait se remettre de tout ça. Pourtant la douleur s'arrêta brusquement. Enfin la source disparut mais une douleur latente restait bien présente. Il avait l'impression que son corps ne lui répondait plus et qu'il ne tenait que parce qu'il était ficelé à la pierre tombale. Et alors qu'il aurait pu penser à n'importe quoi d'autre, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment Ioann avait bien pu supporter ça pendant quelques dizaines de minutes et par deux fois. Parce que lui n'était pas certain de pouvoir endurer un autre sort de ce genre.

Severus serra les dents en regardant le corps du garçon se détendre après s'être arqué et tordu sous le _Doloris_. Il savait déjà qu'à cause de cette maudite prophétie, Harry aurait à supporter quelques horreurs et il avait réussi à se laisser convaincre par Albus que c'était nécessaire. Mais voir un enfant être torturé sans rien pouvoir faire le dégoûtait totalement. Il fallait que ça s'arrête une bonne fois pour toute. Et si possible avec la disparition de Voldemort et de tous ses esclaves au quotient intellectuel collectif aussi élevé qu'une seule et unique huitre. Le problème étant qu'aussi stupides qu'ils étaient, tous ces Mangemorts étaient de redoutables combattants. Enfin du moins pour les anciens car les petits jeunes seraient certainement plus faciles à neutraliser même si leur nombre jouait en leur faveur.

- Voilà donc pourquoi c'était insensé de penser que tu pouvais l'emporter sur moi, Harry. Jusqu'à présent tu as bénéficié d'une chance insolente et tu as réussi à glisser entre mes filets. Ce soir je vais te prouver que tu n'es pas à la hauteur face à moi. Grâce au sang que tu m'as si gentiment donné, ta mère ne pourra plus te protéger de moi. Et le fait que tu sois seul devant moi, élimine aussi la protection de Dumbledore. Mais je ne vais pas te tuer comme ça, ce serait bien trop simple. Je vais te montrer que tu n'as aucune chance face à moi dans un vrai duel tout ce qu'il y a de plus honnête. Ce sera toi et moi, Harry.

Voldemort s'était rapproché de la tombe au point qu'il avait fini de parler alors que son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de l'oreille de Harry. En même temps, il lui caressait la joue de ses doigts et de sa baguette. Le Gryffondor paniqua et se tortilla pour s'écarter de cette étrange étreinte sans y arriver. Son corps lui faisait mal de la torture qu'il avait reçue et il avait l'impression que les liens qui le maintenait s'étaient resserrés. Il ferma les yeux avec force en priant pour que cela suffise à tout effacer et qu'ainsi en les rouvrant, il se retrouverait en sécurité dans son lit. Il soupira de soulagement quand Jedusor s'éloigna de lui pour de nouveau faire face aux Mangemorts. Il tremblait comme une feuille et avait envie de laisser ses sanglots éclater.

- Mais avant cela, claqua la voix froide du Mage Noir avec mépris, j'ai bien une dernière chose à faire. Je veux tous vous voir à découvert. Je veux vérifier qu'aucun traitre ne s'est glissé parmi vous. Bella m'a appris bien des choses qui m'ont déçues. Alors je compte bien prendre des dispositions supplémentaires. Après tout, pour ne pas gâter le panier entier, il faut savoir éliminer la pomme pourrie dès le début.

Cette fois ils y étaient. Severus ne put empêcher une image de Ioann de passer devant ses yeux alors qu'il retirait son masque. Il avait une dette envers James Potter et aujourd'hui il allait pouvoir l'honorer ... pourtant le goût écœurant de la bile gâchait l'instant. Car Voldemort n'était pas homme à laisser un traitre en vie.

- Lucius, claqua la voix froide de Voldemort. Etrangement on m'avait rapporté que tu m'avais trahi, aussi suis-je étonné de te voir ici.

- C'est un traitre Maître ! Il a fait arrêter plusieurs d'entre nous, cracha Avery.

- Maître, susurra le blond, j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour que l'autre camp m'accepte afin de pouvoir espionner pour vous. J'ai gardé la main sur le Ministère. Je continuais à vous servir dans l'ombre afin d'engranger le plus d'informations possible.

- Comme c'est facile, Lucius, trop. Et surtout faux. _Endoloris_ !

Severus serra les dents en voyant son ami s'effondrer sous la puissance du sort. Mais il devait garder en tête ce pour quoi il était là. Doucement, il se décala de façon à protéger le garçon terrifié de son corps. Mais son mouvement ne passa malheureusement pas inaperçu.

- Mon Maître, un autre traitre par ici ! S'exclama Bellatrix en pointant sa baguette sur lui.

- Severus, appela Voldemort d'une voix bien trop douce en relâchant son sortilège pour se retourner. Mais quelle merveilleuse surprise tu nous fais là. J'ai appris qu'en plus de m'avoir trahi toi aussi, tu avais procréé et encombré notre monde d'un bâtard faible et inutile. Tu m'auras donc déçu à tous les niveaux.

- Et je n'en ai jamais été aussi fier que maintenant.

Le visage de Voldemort se déforma dans une grimace furieuse avant qu'une détonation ne le fasse se retourner. Un peu plus loin, s'approchant rapidement, une vingtaine de silhouettes avançaient, baguettes à la main. Les renforts ! Juste au bon moment. Mais cette pensée n'effleura Severus qu'une seconde avant qu'il ne doive esquiver un sort de magie noire de Rookwood. Le rebond passa relativement près de Harry qui ferma les yeux en pensant bien le recevoir. Jedusor hurla que Potter était à lui et qu'aucun d'eux ne devait le blesser. Puis tout ne fut que chaos, mélange de cris, de sorts, de haine et de hargne. Prestement Severus détacha le jeune Gryffondor en lui disant de se mettre à couvert.

Ce que Harry fit aussi prestement que sa cheville blessée et que ses jambes tremblotantes le lui permettaient. En même temps, il cracha son bâillon pour pouvoir vomir tout ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac. Puis il releva la tête pour voir qui était arrivé. Il reconnut la chevelure violette de Dora, la silhouette de Remus et un éclair s'écrasant sur une tombe illumina le visage sévère de Sandy. Il tenta de se pencher sur le côté de la stèle pour voir si son père était là ou pas, mais manqua de se faire toucher par un sort. Aussi il préféra se terrer contre le marbre blanc en resserrant les bras contre son buste. Il voulait partir de là, mais il n'osait pas bouger. Il lui fallait quelques instants pour se reprendre.

D'après les voix qu'il entendait, son professeur de potions était toujours proche de lui. Le jeune Gryffondor avait été très étonné de voir que Malfoy et Snape avaient pris le risque de venir devant Voldemort dans le but de l'aider. Et ça il n'en doutait pas. Mais là, son bras, qui saignait toujours, lui faisant terriblement mal, ses os qui donnaient l'impression de pulser, les horreurs qu'il avait vues un peu plus tôt tournant encore devant ses yeux et le bruit de la bataille autour de lui qui résonnait dans ses oreilles, c'était trop. Il aurait juste voulu pouvoir s'enterrer dans un trou de souris et disparaître.


	97. Dernier affrontement

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen, Connors, Moïra, Kerrian et Captain Sandy.

Béta : BettyMars

Kiki13 : merci pour tes compliments, ils me vont droit au cœur. Pour ce qui est d'une nouvelle fic, ça c'est une autre histoire…

Bonjour à tous. Le dernier chapitre était visiblement très entrainant. J'espère que celui d'aujourd'hui le sera tout autant. Je n'en dis pas plus, sauf que c'est l'avant dernier de ce long tome 2… la fin est maintenant imminente.

Bonne journée, bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain pour le dernier chapitre.

* * *

Phrase défi : La seule chose pour laquelle tu es meilleure que moi, c'est pour mourir.

* * *

**Chapitre 96 : Dernier affrontement.**

- _Petrificus Totalus_ !

- _Protégo_ ! _Stupefix_ !

- _Endoloris_ !

Milo se jeta derrière une grosse malle, pourvue de nombreuses serrures, en reprenant son souffle. Maudite blessure qui ne lui permettait pas d'être plus endurant. Il laissa son regard parcourir la pièce autour de lui avant de tomber sur un objet étrange en argent brillant. Il ne s'attarda pas pour savoir ce que c'était car dans le reflet, il voyait déjà Maugrey se rapprocher de lui. Il banda ses muscles en se forçant à respirer profondément et calmement. Puis brusquement, il se leva, déstabilisant son adversaire l'espace d'une seconde.

- _Expelliarmus_ !

Cela suffit pour que le Mangemort valse contre le mur derrière lui et s'assomme un instant. Il secoua la tête comme pour se reprendre mais déjà le Russe avait lancé un _Accio _sur sa baguette et relevé la sienne pour le ficeler. Milo grimaça en se massant la poitrine. Oui, il avait retrouvé une forme physique tout à fait correcte mais il venait de découvrir avec amertume qu'il pouvait rapidement atteindre sa limite en cas de confrontation directe. Il avait eu la confirmation par un Médicomage de Sainte Mangouste qu'il pourrait reprendre le travail d'ici un mois voire deux. Mais rien ne pourrait plus être comme avant et c'était maintenant qu'il avait dû affronter ce faux Maugrey qu'il en prenait totalement conscience. La course poursuite dans le château puis le duel qui venait de s'achever dans le bureau du professeur n'auraient pas été un problème avant, alors qu'aujourd'hui la rapidité avec laquelle tout s'était enchainé avait plutôt été un avantage.

- Bien, je suppose que vous ne me direz pas qui vous êtes, ni pourquoi vous êtes là.

- Je suis Alastor Maugrey et je suis ici pour aider Albus à pourvoir un poste qui a dû mal à garder un professeur.

- Oui, c'est une évidence, railla Milo. Sauf que nous savons tous les deux que vous n'êtes pas l'ancien Auror.

- Je vous trouve bien sûr de vous alors que vous n'avez aucune preuve de ce que vous avancez.

- Le vrai Alastor Maugrey savait à quoi ressemblait la femme de Severus, ce n'est pas votre cas vu que vous avez insulté son physique qui était bien plus gracieux que celui de beaucoup de femmes. Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était sous _Fidelitas_ quand il l'a appris. C'est con hein, mais votre plan n'est pas aussi infaillible que cela.

Le Mangemort le regarda haineusement avant d'éclater de rire. Un rire défiant et assuré.

- Il y a peut-être une faille dans mon plan, mais cela n'a plus d'importance. Je devais envoyer Potter à mon Maître et je l'ai fait. Vous êtes juste arrivé trop tard. Quoi que vous pensiez, vous avez perdu, pas moi.

Milo le regarda avec mépris et dégoût. Il avait raison. Du moins pour la première partie. Dix mois qu'ils le côtoyaient et aucun d'eux n'avait réussi à voir le traitre derrière le professeur, même si certains avaient ressenti de l'animosité pour lui. Et aujourd'hui, Harry était aux mains de Voldemort parce qu'ils n'avaient pas su lire les signes assez tôt. Le Russe savait qu'il fallait que le Gryffondor se retrouve face à Jedusor et l'affronte à cause de cette maudite prophétie. Mais ils auraient pu faire en sorte que ça arrive plus tard. Que le garçon soit plus âgé et plus entrainé. Ils auraient pu contenir les attaques des Mangemorts et laisser une chance à Harry de s'en sortir. Mais ils avaient échoué à découvrir qui lui en voulait. Avalant difficilement cet échec collectif, Milo le stupefixa et envoya un message à Albus lui disant qu'il le garderait férocement le temps qu'il faudrait.

o0o

Lorsqu'il le reçut, le Directeur était devant le portail de l'école à évaluer les forces ennemies et à renforcer les défenses. A ses côtés, Cornelius continuait de lui demander des explications de façon exaspérante. Il lui avait demandé ce que tout cela signifiait et le vieil homme lui avait répondu que s'il avait donné plus d'importance aux attaques perpétrées par les Mangemorts tout au long des mois passés, alors il aurait peut-être vu qu'une plus grosse menace planait. Bon prince, il lui indiqua que, comme il l'avait stipulé par le passé à son prédécesseur puis à lui, Voldemort n'était pas mort. Il ajouta qu'il reprenait progressivement mais sûrement sa place dans le côté sombre de leur monde.

- Vous êtes fou Albus ! Vous avez monté tout un plan pour que la population vous croie !

- Si vous ne voulez pas voir la vérité alors qu'elle est en train de vous exploser à la figure en même temps qu'elle frappe au portail de mon école, rentrez chez vous, répondit le directeur d'une voix sèche en se dirigeant vers le château. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dans les jambes alors que j'ai un Mangemort à appréhender, d'autres à contenir et qu'en ce moment même une partie de mes alliés est en train de sauver Harry du sort que Voldemort lui réserve.

- Un Mangemort à Poudlard ? Mais lequel ? Snape qui a disparu dès qu'il est sorti du labyrinthe avec vous, ou Karkaroff que je n'ai plus revu depuis l'évacuation des élèves ?

- Aucun des deux Cornelius. Car il s'agit de celui qui a pris la place d'Alastor depuis le début de cette année très certainement. Celui-là même à qui vous aviez confié le trophée tout à l'heure et qui en a fait un Portoloin vers Voldemort. Quant à Severus, il n'est effectivement plus à Poudlard vu qu'il fait partie de l'équipe de sauvetage du jeune Harry. Son rôle d'ancien Mangemort espion lui permet de mieux préparer le terrain. Enfin du mieux que sa couverture perdue le lui permet. Pour Igor, je suppose qu'il aura fui lorsqu'il aura compris que son ancien Maître était de retour.

- C'est insensé ! s'écria le Ministre pourtant plus aussi assuré qu'il ne l'avait été.

- Je pensais que vous auriez appris, à votre âge, que notre monde peut être parfaitement insensé dans la plus sensée des situations. C'est le paradoxe de la magie, Cornelius.

- Dumbledore, il y a réellement un Mangemort dans l'école ? Reprit le Ministre pour éviter de répondre à ce genre de réflexions.

- Oui, nous le soupçonnions depuis quelques temps mais nous n'avions aucune preuve concrète pour l'attraper. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Milovan Gabrilov vient de le mettre hors d'état d'agir. Il avait été convenu que si jamais quelque chose se passait lors de cette dernière épreuve, il serait chargé de le démasquer.

Cornelius suivait difficilement le rythme d'Albus. Pour un homme de son âge, le directeur avait une forme impressionnante. Mais pour l'instant, le Ministre était en train de prendre conscience de la situation. Il jeta rapidement un regard au portail où de nombreux éclats lumineux s'élevaient. Un combat devait déjà s'y passer et les Aurors qui étaient là pour sa sécurité étaient très certainement de la partie. Et si le Mangemort s'échappait de la vigilance de ce journaliste convalescent ? Il faussa rapidement compagnie à Albus. Il devait trouver une cheminée et retourner au Ministère tout de suite.

Albus ne réagit qu'il était parti que lorsqu'il réalisa ne plus l'entendre derrière lui. Mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas plus longtemps. Ce n'était que mieux qu'il soit allé se cacher, au moins il ne le gênerait pas dans la suite des évènements. Il arriva rapidement devant le bureau du professeur de Défense, baguette à la main avant d'entrer et de faire face aux deux hommes présents. Il se tourna vers le Russe pour lui demander si cela allait. Le journaliste était très pâle et quelques gouttes de sueur glissaient sur ses tempes. Mais il le rassura en lui disant qu'il allait bien et qu'il avait déjà retrouvé son souffle, le reste s'améliorerait doucement s'il n'avait plus à faire trop d'efforts physiques.

Le directeur traversa la pièce. Il se dégageait de lui une fureur glacée et une impression de puissance terrifiante. Fini le gentil grand père qui passait sur les bêtises Peeves, des Weasley ou de encore de quelques animaux joueurs. C'était maintenant le vainqueur de Grindelwald et le seul sorcier craint par Voldemort qui était présent. Il se pencha et attrapa la flasque qui dépassait de la poche de l'imposteur. Il l'ouvrit pour sentir son contenu. Sans surprise, il annonça à Milo que c'était du polynectar. Il se baissa une nouvelle fois pour mettre la main sur un trousseau de clés. Il l'observa attentivement avant de laisser son regard glisser sur toute la pièce.

Il plissa ses yeux quand ils tombèrent sur la malle aux sept serrures. Il s'approcha et tourna la première clé dans la première serrure. Le couvercle s'ouvrit sur des livres divers de sorcellerie avant qu'Albus ne le referme pour tourner la deuxième clé. Après avoir montré tour à tour des Scrutoscopes cassés, des feuilles de parchemin avec des plumes et bien d'autres choses, il fallut attendre que le directeur insère la dernière clé et ouvre une septième fois le couvercle pour trouver quelque chose de réellement intéressant. Cette fois une sorte de fosse s'ouvrait à eux et s'enfonçait sur trois mètres au dessous du sol. Au fond, le vrai Alastor Maugrey était étendu, semblant dormir. Sa minceur prouvait que son dernier repas devait remonter à un certain temps et n'avait certainement pas dû être très nourrissant. Sa jambe de bois avait disparu, et sous sa paupière fermée, on remarquait bien qu'une de ses orbites était vide de son œil magique. Ses cheveux étaient clairsemés, signe qu'on les lui avait arrachés par touffes pour finir le polynectar.

D'un mouvement très agile pour son âge, Albus entra dans la malle et se laissa glisser jusqu'au fond. Il se pencha sur Alastor avant d'annoncer qu'il était stupéfixé, dans un état de faiblesse très avancé et surtout gelé. Milo envoya la cape de l'imposteur afin de le réchauffer sommairement en attendant d'être soigné. Puis, il fit léviter le blessé le temps que le directeur remonte également. L'ex-Auror fut déposé sur un matelas qui venait d'être transfiguré dans un coin avant que les deux hommes ne se retournent en attendant que l'effet de la potion s'estompe. Ce qui arriva rapidement et leur apporta une certaine stupéfaction.

- Barty Croupton Junior ! S'écria Milovan. Mais je croyais qu'il était mort à Azkaban !

- Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez au courant de cette information, s'étonna Albus. Vous n'étiez pas encore sur notre territoire quand c'est arrivé.

- J'ai toujours suivi avec attention l'actualité du pays en espérant voir, entre les mots, l'espoir que Severus reviendrait vers ma petite sœur et son fils.

- Je comprends. Et je suis autant étonné que vous de voir qui nous avons là. Mais ne perdons pas plus de temps. Il est l'heure pour nous de savoir le fin mot de cette affaire.

Albus sortit une fiole de sa poche et s'approcha de nouveau du Mangemort afin de glisser trois gouttes de Veritaserum dans sa bouche. Il avait préféré prendre ses précautions en gardant sur lui le matériel dont il pourrait avoir besoin pour ne pas courir partout en situation délicate. Ensuite il lança un _Enervatum_ pour l'éveiller. Il le regarda ouvrir les yeux et les cligner plusieurs fois. Mais le délai d'efficacité de la potion étant restreint, il attaqua directement son interrogatoire par la première question primordiale, à savoir : comment s'était-il évadé d'Azkaban ? Et ce fut d'une voix monocorde que Barty expliqua qu'il devait sa vie à sa mère. Elle avait appris qu'elle allait bientôt mourir et avait supplié son mari de le sortir de la prison comme dernière requête. Comme il l'aimait plus que tout, Croupton senior avait fini par accéder à sa demande. Il raconta comment ses parents étaient venus le voir, lui faisant boire une dose de polynectar pour prendre l'apparence de sa mère alors qu'elle prenait la sienne. Puis ils avaient également inversé leurs vêtements de façon à parfaire leur transformation.

Albus comprit aussitôt la manœuvre. Les Détraqueurs étaient aveugles. Ils avaient senti qu'une personne saine et une mourante étaient entrées et ils avaient senti la même chose quand ils étaient ressortis. Rien pour les alarmer. Madame Croupton avait ensuite pris du polynectar jusqu'à la fin de sa vie avant d'être enterrée sous le nom et l'apparence de son fils. C'était terrible de se condamner ainsi à une telle mort. Mais il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer l'amour d'une mère pour son enfant. Sans surprise, il entendit Barty lui indiquer que son père avait fait croire que sa femme était décédée dans son sommeil peu de temps après avoir appris la mort de son garçon. Et dans une petite cérémonie très intime, il avait mis en terre un cercueil vide.

- C'est notre elfe de maison qui m'a soigné et qui a pris soin de moi. Puis il a fallu me cacher. Mon père a usé de plusieurs sortilèges sur moi pour me faire obéir car dès que j'ai retrouvé ma forme, je n'avais plus qu'une envie : retrouver mon Maître et lui offrir une nouvelle fois mon allégeance.

- Comment vous a-t-il fait obéir ?

- Avec l'_Impérium_, une cape d'invisibilité que je devais porter nuit et jour et mon elfe qui ne me quittait plus. Elle avait pitié de moi et arrivait à faire céder mon père pour qu'il me récompense, de temps en temps, pour ma bonne conduite. Ça améliorait un peu ma semi-existence.

- Et personne n'a jamais rien découvert ? Questionna Milo qui fronçait les sourcils.

- Si, une sorcière du Ministère l'a su. Bertha Jorkins. Elle était venue faire signer des papiers à mon père, mais comme celui-ci était occupé, Winky l'a fait patienter avant de venir me rejoindre dans la cuisine. Sauf que cette cruche l'a entendue me parler. Elle est venue voir ce qu'il se passait et a toute de suite compris qui était sous la cape. Mon père est arrivé à ce moment là, comprenant ce qu'il venait de se passer et lui a aussitôt lancé un puissant sort d'Amnésie. Il était si effrayé qu'il a transformé sa mémoire en gruyère.

- Je ne sais pas si ça vient de moi, mais je trouve que cette dame est très présente dans tous nos problèmes en cours, coupa Milo en reniflant.

- Effectivement. Parlez-moi maintenant de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, car vous y étiez n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Winky a convaincu mon père de me laisser y aller, répondit Barty de sa voix monotone. J'ai toujours aimé ce sport et l'elfe a joué sur la corde sensible qu'était ma mère. Elle lui a dit qu'elle en serait malade de me savoir toujours enfermé. Il a fini par céder. Il devait nous amener, Winky et moi, dans la loge officielle avant de vaquer à ses occupations. Winky devait signaler qu'elle lui gardait sa place si jamais on l'interrogeait. Sauf qu'elle ne savait pas que j'étais de plus en plus fort et que je résistais de mieux en mieux à l'_Imperium_. Il m'arrivait d'échapper à son contrôle dans de brèves périodes et c'est arrivé à ce moment là, pendant le match. A ce moment là, alors que je m'éveillais, j'ai vu une baguette dépasser de la poche arrière d'un jeune garçon. Tout le monde était pris dans l'euphorie du jeu, sauf Winky qui a peur du vide et se cachait les yeux. Personne ne m'a pas vu la prendre.

- Pourquoi l'avoir volée ?

- Je n'avais plus eu l'occasion d'en toucher une depuis mon incarcération. Je n'ai pas pu résister.

- Albus, lors de ma convalescence à Ste Mangouste, Severus m'avait parlé des évènements de la nuit. J'ai cru comprendre que le jeune Potter avait perdu sa baguette et qu'elle a été retrouvée dans les mains de l'elfe de Croupton après avoir fait apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres.

- C'est effectivement ce qu'il s'est passé, répondit le directeur avant de reprendre l'interrogatoire. Nous venons de trouver l'explication de tout ça.

Ils apprirent ainsi que Barty avait profité du fait que son père était allé s'occuper des Mangemorts pour essayer d'échapper à la vigilance de son elfe. Mais celle-ci avait pris peur et s'était liée à lui grâce à sa magie, de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse s'éloigner d'elle. Puis elle avait essayé de l'entrainer à l'abri dans la forêt. Le Mangemort avait tenté de résister mais il n'avait pu lutter contre ce lien typiquement elfique. Finalement il s'était servi de la baguette qu'il avait récupérée pour faire apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres. Terrifiée, l'elfe la lui avait arrachée des mains pour la jeter au loin mais ne fut pas assez rapide. Albus écouta attentivement et apprit que le lien avait été brisé lorsqu'un groupe de sorciers était apparu et que Winky avait été stupéfixée, baguette toujours à la main. L'homme avait également pris un sort mais étant caché sous cape d'invisibilité, personne ne l'avait vu. Son père l'avait remis sous _Imperium_ pour le ramener chez lui après avoir renvoyé Winky pour avoir failli à son rôle.

Ce qui intéressa réellement les deux hommes, fut de savoir qu'après cela, ils étaient restés enfermés chez eux sans voir personne. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Voldemort, bien calé dans les bras de Bellatrix, vienne à la recherche de son fidèle serviteur après être tombé sur Bertha et avoir brisé le sort d'Amnésie qu'elle avait subi. Ils avaient alors inversé la situation, mettant Barty Croupton Senior sous _Imperium_. Il devait continuer ses activités habituelles pendant que le fils se remettait avant de se lancer dans la mission de son Maître : amener Harry Potter à attraper le trophée du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers en premier. Et pour cela, ils avaient eu besoin d'Alastor Maugrey qui avait déjà accepté de prendre le poste de professeur à Poudlard. Après avoir acheté assez de polynectar pour tenir jusqu'à ce qu'il génère d'eux même leur propre stock, Bellatrix et lui attendirent la veille de la rentrée scolaire pour lui mettre la main dessus et le boucler dans sa propre malle magique.

Milo grinça des dents lorsqu'il entendit que Maugrey avait été soumis à l'_Imperium_ afin d'être interrogé. Severus avait raison. La seule chose dont Barty ne s'était pas douté, c'était qu'Alastor avait connu des informations privées sur Severus alors qu'il était sous _Fidelitas_. Il était juste dommage que son frère n'ait pas compris plus tôt ce qui le dérangeait avec cet imposteur. Saleté de mauvais timing.

L'interrogatoire continua et Barty leur indiqua qu'une fois qu'il eut pris ses aises à Poudlard, Bellatrix avait repris la surveillance de son père. Sauf que celui-ci avait réussi rapidement à contrer l'_Imperium_ et reprenait régulièrement le dessus créant des situations étranges avec un comportement suspect.

Voldemort avait alors décidé qu'il ne devait plus sortir de chez lui et lui fit envoyer ses instructions par courrier, stipulant qu'il était malade et ne pouvait se déplacer. Mais la surveillance de Lestrange avait quelques failles. Elle était tellement occupée à satisfaire son Maître qu'elle avait laissé trop de libertés au vieux Croupton. Quand elle s'en rendit compte, celui-ci s'était déjà enfui. Le Lord avait alors fait prévenir Barty junior de cet état de fait en lui indiquant qu'il irait certainement rejoindre Dumbledore et qu'il devait l'intercepter avant.

- J'ai eu du mal mais l'œil de Maugrey m'a bien aidé à lui mettre la main dessus. Je suis pourtant arrivé trop tard, Potter et Krum l'avaient déjà trouvé. J'ai attendu que Potter parte vous chercher, car mon Maître m'avait interdit de lui faire du mal, mais j'ai stupéfixé l'autre. J'avais ma cape d'invisibilité, il ne m'a donc pas vu. Puis j'ai tué mon père.

- Vous avez tué votre père ? S'écria Milo.

- Qu'avez-vous fait du corps ? Demanda Albus sèchement.

- Je l'ai caché dans la forêt sous ma cape et j'ai répondu à votre appel. Quand vous m'avez demandé de le rechercher, j'y suis retourné pour réduire le cadavre en un os unique que j'ai enterré dans la terre fraichement retournée devant la cabane de Hagrid. J'étais une nouvelle fois sous ma cape, personne ne pouvait me voir.

Milo était complètement dégoûté. Ce type était réellement fou. Et il était resté pendant de longs mois à proximité d'élèves innocents. Il écouta à peine quand il l'entendit répondre à Albus que ce soir, à la demande de Fudge, il s'était chargé de mettre le trophée au milieu du labyrinthe, avant de le transformer en Portoloin comme exigé par son Maître. Puis il avait fait en sorte d'éliminer Fleur de la compétition avant de vouloir régler son compte à George en lançant un _Imperium_ à Viktor. Celui-ci devait torturer le rouquin pour le mettre hors circuit avant de se faire disqualifier. Mais Harry était intervenu faussant tout son plan. Le Bulgare avait été mis en touche, mais pas l'autre. Le journaliste sentait la rage monter en lui. Ce type avait joué avec des enfants pour satisfaire un pourri ... S'il n'avait pas reçu un regard d'avertissement du directeur, il aurait usé de sa baguette pour apprendre à ce dégénéré combien il l'abhorrait.

- Bien, je crois que nous avons fait le tour de ...

- Un instant Albus, j'ai une dernière question. Croupton, quand Ioann Snape s'est fait torturer lors de la dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard, avez-vous aidé Warrington d'une quelconque façon ?

- J'assurais la surveillance de Pré-au-Lard. En accord avec Macnair, qui était en charge du gosse depuis qu'il l'avait aidé à s'évader, j'ai fait rentrer discrètement Warrington dans l'enceinte protégée. Avec l'activité des Aurors, arriver en Transplanant l'aurait envoyé à Azkaban en quelques minutes et ce n'était pas le but. Puis je suis reparti à mes occupations. Plus tard, avec l'œil magique, je l'ai vu guider Snape vers la cabane hurlante. Je les ai suivis discrètement et je me suis délecté de le voir torturer ce fils de traitre. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Weasley n'arrive. Là j'ai décampé pour ne pas me faire prendre.

- Ioann avait raison. Il avait réellement vu Alastor au milieu des arbres ... on n'en était pas certain car il devait trop souffrir pour bien réaliser, mais il disait vrai ... bordel ...

Albus lui posa une main sur son épaule avant de jeter un regard pénétrant à Barty. Il avait eu ses réponses. D'un air sévère, il fit apparaître de nouvelles cordes autour du Mangemort et demanda au journaliste de l'enfermer dans la cellule qui avait déjà accueillie Warrington quelques mois plus tôt. Il ajouta qu'il allait emmener Alastor à l'infirmerie, rassurer les élèves puis aider les combattants. Il n'était parti que depuis quelques minutes et le Russe venait de réussir à remettre Barty debout malgré ses liens quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit en grand sur Cornelius, accompagné d'un Détraqueur. Milo sursauta et recula vivement à la présence déplaisante de la créature. Il haleta en tentant de repousser les souvenirs des circonstances de ses blessures alors que sous ses yeux, le Mangemort subissait l'assaut du Gardien d'Azkaban. Cela lui permit de reprendre pied plus rapidement et de lancer son Patronus. Puis il s'insurgea violemment comme le Ministre.

- Fudge ! Mais qu'est-ce ... Bordel ! Vous venez de réduire à l'état de légume le seul type qu'on avait sous la main qui pouvait incriminer tous les acteurs de ce plan diabolique !

- C'était un Mangemort et il était dans Poudlard ! Mon rôle était d'assurer la sécurité de l'école ! Je l'ai amené pour garder le prisonnier avant qu'on puisse s'en occuper.

- C'est sûr que ce sera plus facile de s'en occuper maintenant qu'il n'a plus d'âme ! C'est surtout la sécurité de vos fesses que vous vouliez assurer oui ! Eructa Milo. Si vous craignez tant que ça pour votre vie mais repartez donc dans votre Ministère et laissez Albus gérer cela correctement. Et surtout reprenez votre immonde créature avant qu'elle ne s'attaque aux gamins !

- Soyez certain que je demanderais réparation pour les insultes que vous venez de proférer.

- Et ce sera votre parole contre la mienne, vu que vous venez de dézinguer notre seul témoin ! Et croyez-moi, la mienne aura plus de poids, car ce n'est pas moi qui ais fait rentrer un Détraqueur dans l'enceinte de Poudlard et dans le dos de son directeur !

Milo sortit en claquant la porte. Il espérait grandement que Fudge prendrait enfin la bonne décision et renverrait le Détraqueur au loin. En attendant, il n'était plus d'aucune utilité auprès de Barty Junior, aussi il se dirigea prestement vers le parc pour prendre part aux combats. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait tenir longtemps mais il avait besoin de se défouler et le faire contre des Mangemorts était une excellente façon d'y remédier.

o0o

Pendant ce temps là, dans le cimetière, une véritable bataille avait lieu. Une de celles que certains n'avaient plus connues depuis bien des années et que d'autres n'avaient encore jamais vécues. Avec l'arrivée des Aurors et des membres de l'Ordre, l'affrontement était devenu général. Cela avait permis à Lucius d'interpeler son ancien Maître afin de le détourner de Severus qui s'était alors chargé de sécuriser l'environnement de Harry. Mais malgré sa renaissance récente, Voldemort n'était pas un sorcier faible. Il était même fichtrement puissant et rapide. Et le blond avait déjà un _Doloris_ de retard. Il évita difficilement un nouveau sort dont il préférait ne pas savoir les effets et dut se mettre à couvert lorsqu'il fut, en plus, la cible de Macnair.

Avec une grimace, il tâta son épaule. Un sort de découpe qu'il n'avait pas pu totalement éviter. Il regarda ses doigts teintés de rouge avant de vérifier qu'il avait bien toutes les potions que Severus lui avait fournies. Pour l'instant ça allait encore, mais sous peu il était possible qu'il ait besoin de se soigner. Mais il ne resta pas longtemps à l'abri. Juste le temps de souffler un instant. Il revint dans son duel en lançant un sort de magie noire. Face à Voldemort, un _Jambencoton_ était assez dérisoire, alors pour pouvoir tenir, il fallait jouer avec ses armes. Le combat reprit rapidement et Lucius eut la satisfaction de voir Macnair occupé avec un Auror. Pourtant il ne put éviter le nouveau _Doloris_ qui le cloua au sol. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu à subir ce sort et c'était déjà le deuxième qu'il endurait en une soirée. Ses os lui faisaient mal et il avait l'impression que ses poumons étaient en feu.

Puis tout s'arrêta d'un coup. Il haleta difficilement en priant pour que Jedusor ne lui en balance pas un autre dans la foulée. Il devait se reprendre rapidement, Salazar. Il déglutit difficilement avant de se redresser. Il s'attendait à voir un regard cruel fixé sur lui avant de se prendre un nouveau sort, mais rien n'arriva. Et pour cause, Voldemort était aux prises avec l'Auror Delvecchio. Et d'après ce que le blond voyait, cette femme avait de la fougue à revendre, même après avoir été assez touchée d'après ce qu'il en déduisait de l'état de sa tenue. Cela devait pourtant être douloureux car de la fumée s'élevait de sa manche. Seule, elle ne ferait pas le poids mais à deux, ils pourraient correctement lui tenir tête et peut-être s'éviter mutuellement quelques blessures. Aussi il se lança de nouveau dans le duel pour seconder Sandy.

o0o

Plus loin, Severus n'était pas en très bonne position. Il avait Rookwood, Avery et Jugson sur le dos. Si le dernier ne lui donnait pas beaucoup de sueurs froides et fut mis sur la touche très rapidement, les deux autres étaient des Mangemorts accomplis et acharnés. Et il ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'il voulait car il devait garder un œil sur Potter. Celui-ci était toujours caché derrière la stèle et avait suivi son ordre de rester à l'abri. Mais du coup, le professeur ne pouvait pas se permettre de changer de place et de tenter de gagner du terrain pour désarmer ses adversaires. Il sentait que du sang s'écoulait d'une plaie à la tempe et glissait le long de sa joue. Il y avait eu bien des rebonds et des sorts vicieux qu'il n'avait pu éviter.

Il avait beau se concentrer sur ses duels, il ne pouvait plus occulter la douleur lancinante qui lui brulait le corps. Il chercha du regard Black pour voir où il se trouvait au lieu de défendre son fils. Il le repéra en train de ligoter une Alecto Carrow sonnée avant de s'occuper de deux jeunes recrues très zélées. Bon d'accord, il ne lambinait pas non plus. Severus se jeta brusquement au sol pour éviter le _Doloris_ de Rookwood mais perdit sa concentration lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il avait atterri à un cheveu de la queue du serpent de Voldemort. Cela suffit à Avery pour lui lancer un sale sort de découpe qui lui fit pousser un cri de douleur. Serrant les dents et prenant sur lui, il roula et rampa derrière une tombe. Il avait besoin de se soigner un minimum et espérait qu'on lui laisse le temps de souffler même s'il n'y croyait pas trop. D'ailleurs il grimaça lorsqu'un éclat de marbre se planta sous son oreille sous le coup d'un sort rebondissant sur la pierre tombale.

Il le retira vivement en regardant discrètement vers la stèle où Harry était caché et sentit son cœur rater un battement quand il remarqua son absence. Il se redressa vivement pour le retrouver avant de s'accroupir de nouveau pour éviter un Avada. En fermant les yeux, il fouilla dans sa poche pour trouver quelques potions de soins. Il dégota une de régénération sanguine qui avala avant de se lancer un sort pour arrêter l'écoulement de sang de ses blessures les plus importantes. Certaines de ses coupures se refermèrent mais pas toutes. Le soulagement arriva rapidement mais il ne prit pas plus de temps que cela pour apprécier. Un combat se passait à côté de lui et il avait perdu ce maudit Potter.

Se relevant avec raideur, en lançant un sort de son cru à Avery. Celui-ci fut fauché et s'effondra en criant. Il s'en remettrait certainement rapidement car malheureusement il connaissait le contre sort, mais Severus renifla tout de même en se disant que c'était bien fait pour lui. Il arriva un instant après là où Harry aurait dû se trouver et le chercha vivement du regard. Il le trouva à deux pas, de l'autre côté de la stèle, baguette en main, tremblant de peur mais aussi à cause du contrecoup du _Doloris_ qu'il avait pris un peu plus tôt.

Il avait dû suffisamment se remettre de sa panique précédente pour récupérer sa baguette, d'une quelconque façon. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal car cela lui permettrait au moins de tenter de se défendre. Devant lui, Remus était en train de faire face à trois jeunes recrues tout en tentant d'empêcher Pettigrow de s'échapper. Un sort s'écrasant contre la pierre tombale rappela à Severus qu'il avait toujours Rookwood au train. Il se pencha sur la droite pour riposter tout en restant à couvert.

Juste à ce moment là il entendit Harry hurler un _Expelliarmus_ et il put voir Peter voler plus loin avant de s'assommer sur un gros morceau de marbre, qui s'était probablement détaché sous un sort. Le professeur en profita pour se jeter sur le gamin, lui agripper le dos de sa robe et le protéger de son corps alors qu'il le poussait au sol, de nouveau à l'abri de la tombe de Jedusor. Harry se débattit vivement pour échapper à son adversaire qu'il n'avait pas reconnu.

- Calmez-vous Potter, ce n'est que moi.

- Professeur ?

- Oui, pour l'instant ce n'est pas encore mon fantôme à qui vous parlez. Restez à couvert et je vous interdis de vous remettre en danger !

- Remus avait des problèmes et Pettigrow allait s'enfuir ! Je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir ! Il a tué mes parents !

- Harry, vous n'êtes pas entrainé pour ce genre de combat, laissez les adultes s'en charger.

- Mais ...

- Ton père et ta mère ne voudraient pas que tu meures pour les venger. La vengeance ne soulage pas la peine de leur perte. De plus, ton père adoptif en mourrait s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. Alors reste en vie ! Nous sommes en train de gagner du terrain, doucement mais sûrement. Dans peu de temps, on aura suffisamment le dessus pour que l'un d'entre nous puisse te ramener à Poudlard, mais pour l'instant, nous n'avons pas le choix. Alors fais ce que je te dis.

La voix de Severus avait été ferme et il tenta d'occulter le sentiment de culpabilité qu'il sentait monter. Il venait de mentir à cet enfant. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui avait le dessus et il savait que Harry ne repartirait pas à Poudlard sans avoir affronté Voldemort. C'était sa destiné prophétisée. Mais comment le dire à un gamin sans qu'il panique ? Comment ne pas le brusquer alors que son rôle devenait plus réel de minute en minute ? Le professeur ne savait pas. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que le moment venu, quelqu'un trouverait les mots qui lui faisaient défaut.

- Je ... d'accord ... mais professeur, vous saignez.

- Je sais, mais ce n'est rien, j'ai connu pire. Gardez bien votre baguette et défendez-vous en cas de nécessité. Mais évitez les conflits directs.

- Oui, mais faites attention, professeur, pour Ioann faites attention.

Severus serra les dents. Oui, il savait qu'il devait faire attention pour son bébé. Mais il y avait des choses qui ne pourraient pas être faites si on jouait de trop de prudence. Pourtant il acquiesça pour le rassurer avant de lui faire avaler une fiole de potion antidouleur et d'en prendre une pour lui aussi. Il lui faudrait bien ça pour tenir le coup avant qu'ils arrivent réellement à prendre le dessus.

o0o

A Poudlard, la situation était un peu meilleure. Si Rufus avait du mal à gérer l'état de crise, Dawlish avait pris les rênes de l'équipe d'Aurors avec brio. Il avait été mis au courant de l'équipe de secours pour Harry, aussi dès que les Mangemorts avaient frappé au portail, il avait tout de suite contacté les Aurors en réserve afin de renforcer leur rang. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il trouvait que son supérieur n'était plus aussi efficace qu'avant et il en avait eu la confirmation. Il s'était tellement concentré dans son rôle de bureaucrate que là, sur le terrain, même les dernières recrues embauchées quelques mois plus tôt à la sortie de leurs études, étaient bien plus professionnelles.

Grâce à cela, ils arrivaient sans trop de mal à maintenir les Mangemorts hors de Poudlard. Du coup, la ligne de combat s'était décalée sur le chemin allant à Pré-au-Lard leur donnant l'avantage du terrain. Lorsque les renforts, composés d'Abelforth, Doge, Mondingus, de quelques villageois prêts à défendre leurs biens et des Aurors, étaient arrivés par le village, les Mangemorts avaient été déstabilisés de cette attaque par l'arrière, permettant aux combattants présents à l'école d'effectuer une sortie. Ainsi ils n'avaient pas à gérer les nouvelles défenses qu'Albus avait renforcées dans leur stratégie. Par contre, les Mangemorts avaient été pris entre deux feux, les mettant en position de faiblesse.

Minerva était très concentrée et tenait sa baguette fermement. Après avoir aidé les élèves à retourner dans la Grande Salle puis après avoir appelé les armures de Poudlard à défendre le château en cas d'intrusion, elle avait pris position entre le combat et le portail. Elle gardait les barrières en état tout en s'occupant d'évacuer les blessés d'urgence quand il y en avait besoin. Elle regarda, avec une certaine satisfaction, Peeves ainsi qu'un bon nombre de fantômes de l'école, venir s'en prendre aux Mangemorts avec leurs armes à eux. Même si, enfin à part l'esprit, aucun ne pouvait physiquement blesser les serviteurs de Voldemort, l'effet gelé qui saisissait ces derniers quand ils étaient traversés, les déstabilisait suffisamment pour donner avantage à leurs adversaires.

Poppy avait monté une tente infirmerie d'urgence à proximité mais dans l'enceinte sécurisée ce qui lui permettait d'être sur place pour donner les premiers soins. Jusqu'à présent, elle était très occupée mais par des cas légers dont la plupart étaient repartis au combat juste après. Avec l'aide de Severus, entre autres, elle avait passé les trois derniers jours à préparer tout un tas de potions, onguents et autres en prévision de cette attaque. Elle avait de quoi tenir un siège même si elle espérait que tout se termine rapidement. Mais les choses se corsèrent lorsque deux Aurors tombèrent, à quelques minutes d'écart, fauchés par des Avada.

Molly s'attaqua aussitôt à l'un des Mangemorts responsables et ressentit une puissante émotion à se retrouver face à Antonin Dolohov. Le souvenir de ses frères, tués par ce type, se mêla rapidement au duel. Il fut violent, passionné et ponctué de remarques déplaisantes fusant d'un côté comme de l'autre. Bill, qui se retrouvait à proximité par hasard, faillit se faire grièvement blesser en étant surpris par cette vision de sa mère. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cette femme si aimante et si douce avec sa famille puisse être aussi virulente et agressive. Mais il reprit rapidement son combat avec Parkinson père avant que celui-ci n'ait le dessus. Il avait été surpris quand il avait appris l'identité de son adversaire. C'était le père d'une des camarades relativement proche de Draco. Il esquiva de justesse un sort de couleur vert venant de derrière lui. Il était passé à un fil de la mort.

Mais il ne put que déglutir lorsqu'un instant plus tard, et après avoir entendu le cri d'un Avada, il manqua de trébucher sur le cadavre de Dolohov. Ils étaient en guerre, il le savait, mais la mort n'était jamais belle à voir. Il risqua tout de même un regard à sa mère. Elle avait le regard flamboyant et il lui fallut tendre l'oreille pour entendre le murmure qui s'échappait de ses lèvres « pas mon fils ». Il ne sut pas que c'était également pour la mémoire de ses frères que Molly avait lancé le sort de mort sur cet homme, mais Bill comprit que sa mère avait tué pour le sauver. C'était une maman qui défendait ses petits ... c'était sa maman.

o0o

Un peu plus loin, alors que les deux membres de la famille Weasley venaient de prendre conscience de beaucoup de choses, Andromeda avait du mal à se défaire de Théodore Nott Senior. Il était sacrément coriace, et aussi douée qu'elle avait été par le passé, cela faisait bien longtemps que l'ancienne Black n'avait plus eu à se défendre de cette façon. Sans compter que son adversaire était particulièrement bien entrainé. Une jeune Auror était venue la seconder à un moment avant de partir s'occuper d'un autre Mangemort qui tentait de fuir. Maintenant elle était seule, essoufflée et acculée contre un arbre. Le regard de Nott était dangereux alors qu'il découvrait ses dents tel un loup affamé.

Andromeda lança un puissant bouclier autour d'elle en prévision d'une nouvelle attaque mais le _Doloris_ le fit éclater avant de la frapper de plein fouet. Lorsqu'elle s'effondra, la douleur qui l'envahit était si forte qu'elle crut se déchirer la gorge en hurlant. Puis tout s'arrêta d'un coup et relativement rapidement. Elle haleta en se relevant difficilement en se préparant au pire et ne put empêcher une larme de soulagement de s'échapper de ses yeux. Nott était assommé contre un arbre. Milo s'approcha rapidement d'elle pour l'aider à se remettre totalement sur ses pieds tout en lui demandant comment elle allait. Elle le rassura et protesta un peu lorsqu'il lui ordonna d'aller voir Poppy. Mais lorsqu'une douleur la plia en deux, elle abdiqua. Elle avala la potion qu'il lui tendait avant d'aller à l'abri, lançant toujours quelques sorts au passage.

Milo la suivit des yeux avant de revenir sur le Mangemort. Il renifla de dédain avant de le réveiller brutalement d'un _Enervatum_ et d'un _Aguamenti_. Se retrouver en face de lui fit remonter à sa mémoire les angoisses d'un autre Théodore Nott, mais plus jeune et bien plus innocent.

- Je suis bien content de tomber sur toi, Nott.

- Ma réputation m'a précédé, s'amusa le Mangemort. Qui es-tu ?

- Un pote de Severus.

- Alors tu mérites de mourir.

- Ouais, mais j'ai une bonne étoile. Tes copains ont déjà tenté leur chance, il y a quelques mois, sans succès. Alors à mon avis, je ne crains pas grand-chose.

- Ah, le journaliste de la coupe du monde, je me souviens que Carrow nous a parlé du sort qu'elle t'avait envoyé. Elle a été déçue quand elle a vu que tu n'étais pas mort.

- Et oui, mettre le carrosse avant les Sombrals, ça fout des coups au moral. Moi c'est ton fils qui m'a parlé de toi. Tu te rappelles, le gosse que tu as abandonné pour suivre Yaxley avant de finir à Azkaban.

- Je n'ai pas de fils.

- Oh si, tu en as un qui t'aime encore malgré tout ce que tu as fait. Il se torture l'esprit car il ne sait rien de toi à part ce qu'on lui a raconté.

- Je n'ai plus de fils. Ma femme m'a trahi et a dû élever son bâtard comme un traitre. Le seul fils que j'aurai, sera celui qui je ferai dès que mon Maître aura repris le pouvoir.

Milo serra les dents. Comment un homme pouvait-il ainsi renier son enfant sans même le connaître ? Comment pouvait-il dire cela de Théo qui l'aimait toujours et qui s'était longuement traumatisé l'esprit avec ses pensées contradictoires ? Ce gosse méritait mieux. Il se promit de lui parler et de ne pas lui mentir sur ce que son père pensait de lui. Ce serait certainement un déchirement, mais il serait au moins fixé et pourrait faire son deuil pour avancer correctement. Et il avait sa mère. Il savait qu'il avait ouvert les yeux sur cet amour maternel et qu'il lui avait écrit pour lui parler de ses doutes. Maintenant ils pourraient repartir sur de bonnes bases.

La donne changea de nouveau du tout au tout quand Albus se joignit à la défense de Poudlard. Il avait fait renvoyer les élèves dans leur Maison respective pour la nuit avec ordre de ne pas en sortir avant qu'on ne le leur autorise au petit matin. Il avait également demandé à ce qu'une collation soit servie à ceux qui en faisait la demande. Puis, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le parc, il avait croisé un Fudge un peu sous le choc qui lui annonça qu'il avait fait une bêtise en amenant un Détraqueur pour garder Croupton. Le directeur lui avait aussitôt ordonné de l'attendre dans la Grande Salle et de ne plus rien faire s'il ne voulait pas aggraver les choses. Rien ne pourrait rendre son âme à Barty junior, mais on pouvait toujours limiter les dégâts. Aussi son arrivée, entouré d'une aura menaçante, avait jeté un vent de panique sur les Mangemorts encore libres de leurs mouvements. Ils s'étaient alors désunis, permettant aux forces adverses d'asseoir leur supériorité sur eux de façon définitive.

o0o

Sirius était bien plus sérieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de toute sa vie. Il venait de voir Emmeline tomber sous l'Avada de sa cousine. Il avait aussitôt pris Bellatrix en duel avec une hargne peu commune. Cela faisait maintenant quelques minutes que les sorts les plus vicieux fusaient. Ironiquement l'Auror se dit que sa mère aurait été contente de le voir employer toute une batterie de sortilèges à la limite de la magie noire. Ce n'était pas digne de sa fonction mais face à cette femme, la fin justifiait les moyens. Alors qu'il évitait une nouvelle attaque, il entrevit Sturgis se battre contre Rookwood à proximité de Severus. Celui-ci affrontait Rodolphus et semblait dans un mauvais état. Mais il gardait vaillamment la stèle de Jedusor père. Harry devait toujours se trouver derrière et il fut reconnaissant à son ancien camarade de classe de veiller sur lui.

- Et tu es Auror ? Mais tu es d'un pathétique mon cher cousin, ricana Bellatrix, même un Mangemort de quelques mois serait meilleur que toi.

- En attendant, j'ai beau être pathétique, ma cousine chérie, toi tu n'as toujours pas réussi à me tuer ... je me demande bien qui est le plus pathétique sur ce coup.

- J'ai juste envie de m'amuser un peu avec toi. Tante Walburga a tellement été déçu de toi que je me dois de lui montrer que tu n'es que de la vermine.

- Tu sais quand même qu'elle est morte et que pour voir quelque chose de ce combat là, il aurait fallu le faire devant son tableau.

- C'était une façon de parler, cousin, je ne suis pas aussi idiote que cela. Pas comme toi.

- Tu sais, on a toujours dit que j'étais l'idiot de la famille, et je suis certain que quelque part, je suis le meilleur en la matière. Toi c'est différent. Et après Azkaban, je pense que ton cerveau tient plus de la folie que de l'idiotie. Mais après je conçois que la frontière est très mince.

- Je ne suis pas folle !

- Tu attends des attentions inutiles de ton cher Maître. Pour moi, si ce n'est le début, c'est une marque évidente de folie. Tu ressembles à un chien attendant sa caresse alors qu'il est évident qu'il joue de cela pour te faire faire tout ce qu'il veut. Enfin un chien ... une chienne plutôt, et relativement en chaleur.

- Tais-toi ! Hurla Bellatrix en lui lançant un _Doloris_ qu'il esquiva de justesse. J'ai toujours été supérieure à toi ! Moi au moins j'ai réussi à m'évadé d'Azkaban seule !

- Oui, au bout de douze ans, moi je suis sorti légalement au bout de cinq ans, techniquement, je suis aussi le meilleur sur ce coup.

- J'ai toujours eu les faveurs de toute la famille, toi tu n'étais qu'un gosse stupide qui fuyait ses responsabilités.

- J'ai juste fait preuve de bien plus d'intelligence que toi en me rangeant du bon côté.

- Celui des perdants.

- Regarde autour de toi, pour l'instant, personne n'a réellement le dessus. Il n'y a pas encore de perdants ou de gagnants. Par contre, même si c'est la dernière chose que je ferais et quoi qu'il advienne, toi tu repartiras en taule.

- Tu crèveras avant.

Lestrange le regarda méchamment en lui lançant un nouveau sort couplé à un _Doloris_. Sirius l'évita prestement en ripostant de plus belle. Il n'était pas question que celle-là se fasse la malle une nouvelle fois. Mais il écarquilla les yeux lorsque qu'en changeant de position, il remarqua que Voldemort venait d'apparaître devant la cachette de son fils. Il esquiva une nouvelle attaque en cherchant Sandy et Lucius du regard sans les voir. Merlin mais que s'était-il passé avec eux pour que l'affreux s'approche de Harry ?

o0o

Harry sursauta et se projeta plus loin lorsqu'il réagit de qui venait de le trouver. Il jeta un regard tout autour de lui pour voir son professeur en mauvais posture avec un autre Mangemort, Charlie en train de prendre le dessus sur celui qu'il avait compris être Rookwood, son père avec Lestrange un peu plus loin et tout un tas d'Aurors ou de membres de l'Ordre plus occupés les uns que les autres. Il trébucha sur une pierre mais se redressa vivement. Il tenta de mettre de côté la douleur de sa cheville blessée et de son bras ouvert. Ce n'était pas facile mais il le devait. Le regard de Voldemort était flamboyant et lui donna des frissons. Mais il releva le menton fièrement. Il n'y avait personne pour l'aider pour l'instant, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se laisser aller. En quelques mois, il avait affronté une dragonne énervée, des sirènes et des strangulots et tout un tas de cochonneries dans le labyrinthe, alors il pouvait bien tenir tête au plus grand Mage Noir depuis des décennies non ? Merlin qu'elle lui paraissait loin cette Troisième Tâche.

- Je ne sais pas comment tes défenseurs ont pu arriver aussi vite mais il est temps d'en finir avec toi, cracha Voldemort. Tu vas mourir, tout seul comme un grand. _Endoloris_ !

Harry avait bien tenté de se protéger d'un bouclier magique mais le sort le fit voler en éclat avant qu'il ne se torde au sol, hurlant de douleur. Un cri de son professeur lui arriva aux oreilles avant que le sort ne soit levé. Il tremblait mais il savait que s'il voulait avoir une chance de se défendre, il devrait se lever. Alors il força sur ses muscles endoloris et se retrouva rapidement debout. Il remarqua que Voldemort avait son avant bras en sang et lançait des sorts vers Severus. Celui-ci était pris entre deux feux, son adversaire et son ancien Maître qu'il venait de canarder.

- Je croyais que c'était moi que tu voulais tuer ! Cria le Gryffondor.

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps dans un duel avec lui car à part le _Stupéfix,_ qu'il ne maitrisait pas toujours et l'_Expelliarmus_, il n'avait aucune idée de comment survivre face à des sortilèges impardonnables. Mais son professeur le protégeait avec tant acharnement depuis le début qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans une mauvaise passe à cause de lui. Aussi il déglutit difficilement lorsque le Lord lui refit face. Il releva sa baguette avec courage et plissa les yeux. S'il devait mourir, et visiblement c'était ce qui allait se passer, alors il mourait comme son père, dignement en défendant sa vie et celles de ceux qui le méritaient.

Il venait à peine d'avoir cette pensée que déjà Voldemort passait aux choses sérieuses en lui lançant directement le sortilège de mort. Toute pensée le quitta alors qu'il hurlait un _Expelliarmus_ en pensant à ses parents. Pourtant, alors que les jets de lumière rouge et verte se heurtaient, il ne mourut pas comme il l'aurait cru. Il sentit sa baguette vibrer violemment. Il avait l'impression que sa main y était collée et qu'il n'aurait pu la retirer même avec la meilleure volonté du monde. Avec étonnement, il remarqua que le rayon lumineux changeait de teinte pour prendre une intense couleur doré. En relevant les yeux, il put aviser avec stupéfaction qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir du mal à tenir sa baguette. Celle de Voldemort vibrait tout autant entre ses longs doigts osseux.

Pourtant le phénomène étrange s'intensifia. Les vibrations ne diminuaient pas alors que le fil d'or entre les deux baguettes se morcelait soudain en de milliers de traits de lumière projetés dans les airs. Ils dessinaient une multitude d'arcs brillants s'entrecroisant au dessus de leur tête. Quelques instants plus tard, Voldemort et Harry se retrouvèrent enfermés sous un dôme d'or semblable à une immense toile d'araignée lumineuse. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi isolés des autres combattants, aussi ébahis les uns que les autres. Le plus jeune serra les dents en agrippant sa baguette à deux mains lorsque Voldemort, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, essaya de briser le lien en relevant la sienne. Mais ce dernier rata son coup car le fil d'or resta intact.

o0o

De l'autre côté de la barrière dorée, les affrontements s'étaient arrêtés. Que ce soit les Mangemorts, les Aurors ou les membres de l'Ordre, tous avaient complètement mis en suspens leurs duels pour observer ce qu'il se passait. Bellatrix tenta de se projeta contre le dôme pour venir en aide à son Maître et se recula vivement comme si elle avait été brûlée. Sirius avait le cœur qui palpitait vivement dans sa poitrine. Son fils était en train d'affronter Voldemort, seul et blessé, et en prime il se retrouvait complètement isolé de toute aide qu'il aurait pu recevoir. S'il avait eu peur en arrivant sur le domaine des Jedusor, cette fois il était totalement terrifié de ce mauvais tour du destin.

Severus grimaça de douleur en sentant ses os craquer. Rodolphus était très en forme et ses sorts étaient réellement puissants. Plus le temps avançait, plus le professeur avait du mal à éviter les attaques. Il était de plus en plus blessé et n'arrivait plus à se soigner convenablement. Son stock de potions avait quasiment fondu. Et là, il voyait tout ce pourquoi il avait œuvré depuis qu'il était arrivé dans ce cimetière, être atrocement compromis. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer et visiblement Potter n'était pas en position de force. Il laissa son regard glisser pour trouver Lucius et fronça les sourcils en le voyant isolé auprès de Sandy. Il était visiblement en train de lui lancer un contre-sort. Voilà pourquoi Jedusor s'en était ainsi pris à Harry. Il avait dû sérieusement blesser l'Auror d'un sort de magie noire pour que le blond ait à la soigner si rapidement. Comme souvent avec ce genre de sortilèges, la rapidité des soins était la base d'une bonne guérison.

o0o

Harry avait du mal à tenir le choc. Maintenir sa baguette lui demandait une énergie considérable et il était relativement fatigué de ses _Doloris_. Brusquement, un son magnifique et surnaturel s'éleva dans les airs, émanant de chaque fil de la toile. Elle semblait vibrer tout autour d'eux. Le garçon eut l'impression qu'il connaissait ce son. Et la chaleur qui lui étreignit le cœur lui donna la réponse. C'était le chant d'un phœnix. Il avait l'impression que Fumseck était avec lui, le soutenant et l'encourageant. C'était le son de l'espoir et il pensa que c'était le plus beau son qu'il n'ait jamais entendu. Etrangement, cela faisait résonnance autour de lui mais également en lui. C'était comme si une voix lui murmurait de ne pas briser le lien. Inconsciemment, il psalmodiait qu'il le savait, comme pour se donner une motivation car le lien devenait de plus en plus difficile à tenir.

Et quelques instants plus tard, ce fut encore un peu plus dur quand le rayon se transforma et que de grosses perles de lumière glissèrent entre les deux baguettes dans un sens et dans l'autre. Sauf que peu à peu, elles ralentirent pour ne plus se diriger que vers le plus jeune, lui donnant des sueurs froides. Plus elles s'approchaient de lui, plus il sentait le bois de sa baguette devenir brulant au point qu'il crut qu'il allait s'enflammer ou se briser.

Les vibrations augmentèrent d'un cran. Harry se mordit les lèvres. Il était persuadé que si jamais une de ces perles venait à toucher sa baguette, celle-ci exploserait. Aussi il se concentra fortement pour inverser la vapeur. Il prit son énergie dans le chant du phœnix qui résonnait dans son cœur, dans l'amour de son père et dans la volonté de Snape qui l'avait protégé avec hargne depuis le début du combat. Si son professeur était capable de mettre sa vie en danger pour lui, le fils de son ennemi d'enfance, alors lui, il devait être capable de se défendre jusqu'au bout. S'il devait mourir ce soir, alors il n'aurait pas à rougir de son comportement.

Le regard déterminé et l'adrénaline circulant dans ses veines, il fixa ses yeux sur Voldemort dans une tentative de défi alors qu'il crispait ses mains sur sa baguette au point d'en avoir les jointures blanches. Et cela paya, car lentement, très lentement, les perles se stabilisèrent avant de repartir dans l'autre sens. Cette fois ce fut l'arme de Voldemort qui se mit à trembler de plus en plus fort alors qu'un air abasourdi, voire un peu apeuré, se peignait sur son visage. Une des perles tremblota à quelques centimètres de lui avant de brusquement toucher la baguette, qui émit un terrible hurlement. Le choc et les vibrations fêlèrent légèrement le bois clair sans que personne ne le remarque. Tous étaient bien trop occupés à regarder l'épaisse fumée grise qui s'en élevait. Elle était d'une telle densité, qu'elle paraissait réellement solide.

Un hoquet retentit derrière le dôme alors qu'elle prenait la forme d'un vieillard. Celui-ci scruta tout autour de lui avant de murmurer un « Il était donc vraiment sorcier ». Il avança doucement en s'appuyant sur sa canne pour se positionner près de la barrière lumineuse avant de se retourner vers Harry.

- C'est lui qui m'a tué ! Combats-le, mon garçon, tu dois le combattre !

Harry déglutit. Oui, il voulait bien mais là tout de suite, il avait un peu de mal. Il se concentra sur le chant doux du phœnix. Il devait se raccrocher à ça pour tenir et maintenir sa baguette immobile. Un instant plus tard, une deuxième silhouette de fumée apparut. Cette fois c'était une femme. Elle le regarda vivement en lui interdisant de lâcher l'affaire et de ne pas se laisser vaincre. Il hocha juste la tête alors que son cœur battait la chamade. Il venait de comprendre que cette femme devait être Bertha Jorkins dont Voldemort avait parlé un peu plus tôt. Elle commença à marcher le long du dôme, imité par le vieil homme alors qu'un nouveau buste apparaissait.

Harry en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Cette personne aux longs cheveux, qui venait d'arriver, il la connaissait. Il l'avait vue deux ans plus tôt dans un rêve. Lily était bien moins jolie, ainsi taillée dans cette brume grise, mais c'était bien elle qui le regardait avec tant d'amour. Il respira brusquement quand elle lui annonça que son père arrivait et qu'il voulait lui parler. Mais un léger apaisement s'empara de lui alors qu'elle lui assurait que tout irait bien.

Une nouvelle personne sortit de la baguette de Voldemort. Un homme grand et à la coiffure passablement ébouriffée. James Potter se trouvait debout devant son fils. Il s'approcha doucement avant de lui parler à voix basse comme pour lui dire un secret. Harry sentit du sang glisser dans sa bouche alors qu'il mordait une nouvelle fois ses lèvres. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à maintenir ce lien mais pour rien au monde il aurait voulu voir ses parents disparaître. Il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment eux, mais il s'en moquait. Il voulait juste les garder un peu plus à lui.

- Harry, chuchota James, lorsque le lien sera rompu, nous ne resterons que quelques instants, mais nous te donnerons un peu de temps. Tu devras aller te mettre à l'abri, il faut que tu te protèges. Mais il faudra aussi que tu changes de baguette.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je suis si désolé mon fils. J'aurais tellement voulu que tout soit différent. Mais le fait est que tu es le seul à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort. C'est une grande responsabilité pour un si jeune garçon.

- Papa ...

- Je suis tellement fier de toi mon fils. Sirius a fait du bon boulot avec toi. Je suis content qu'il t'ait adopté et que tu le considères comme ton père. Harry, quand le lien sera rompu, change de baguette. La tienne est liée à la sienne, c'est pour cela que tu ne pourras jamais prendre le dessus sur lui avec elle.

- Nos baguettes ont une plume du même phœnix ... , se rappela Harry en écarquillant les yeux. C'est Ollivander qui me l'a dit.

- Utilise celle de Peter, elle t'obéira. Et tu pourras affronter correctement Voldemort. Dis à Sirius de ne plus ressasser le passé, il n'a rien à se reprocher. Lily et moi ne lui en avons jamais voulu de quoi que ce soit. Et ... excuse-moi auprès de Snape. Remercie-le également. Il saura pourquoi.

- Je sais aussi.

- Oui je sais que tu sais. Tiens-toi prêt, Harry ... Maintenant !

- MAINTENANT ! hurla le garçon comme pour se donner de la force.

Il n'aurait pas pu tenir plus longtemps de toute façon mais il leva brutalement les mains au dessus de la tête pour forcer sa baguette à relâcher prise. Cela réussit car le lien se brisa d'un coup. Le dôme s'évanouit alors que le chant s'interrompait. Les _fantômes_ s'étaient rapprochés de Voldemort et restèrent présents autour de lui, lui cachant la vue du Gryffondor. Celui-ci en profita pour se jeter derrière une autre tombe. Il respira précipitamment et essuya ses larmes d'un coup de manche. Il avait vu ses parents. Son père l'aimait, était fier de lui et était content de l'adoption. Son père venait de lui dire au revoir, comme sa mère l'avait fait deux ans plus tôt. Il aurait aimé que l'instant dure un peu plus longtemps, mais il savait que c'était déjà plus que ce qu'il n'aurait jamais espéré. Alors il se reprit car il avait une mission. Il risqua un œil vers son adversaire pour le voir trébucher et s'étaler au sol pendant que la fumée grise se dissipait progressivement. Il en profita pour lancer un _Accio_ sur la baguette de Pettigrow et se jeter dessus pour l'attraper.

o0o

Lorsque Lily puis James étaient apparus, Sirius avait senti son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Il se retrouvait face à ses amis, morts à cause de lui. Mais il se secoua quand il vit le lien se briser. Il suivit Harry du regard pour le voir se mettre à couvert. Bien, au moins ça c'était une bonne chose. Il reporta ses yeux sur les fantômes qui s'agglutinaient autour de Voldemort et surprit un clin d'œil puis un sourire de James avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Son ami, son frère ne lui en voulait pas.

Une forte chaleur l'envahit avant qu'une douche glacée ne lui tombe dessus. Furieuse de voir son Maître tomber au sol, Bellatrix avait rugi en lançant un Avada dans la direction de Harry. Celui-ci venait de passer à découvert, l'instant d'une seconde, pour se pencher au-delà de la tombe et ramasser quelque chose. Son sang se figea. Il vit le rayon vert rebondir sur un sort qu'il ne connaissait pas et à effet miroir jeté in-extrémis par Charlie, avant d'aller se perdre dans le sol. Son fils avait résisté à un duel face à face avec Voldemort et cette folle tentait de le tuer en lui tirant dans le dos ... Sirius vit rouge. Il se retourna vers sa cousine, les crocs sortis, le regard terrifiant et la magie crépitant tout autour de lui.

- En attendant, chère cousine, la seule chose pour laquelle tu es meilleure que moi, c'est pour mourir ! _Avada Kedavra_ !

Le jet de lumière verte qui jaillit de sa baguette, frappa Lestrange en pleine poitrine avant même qu'elle n'ait pu émettre le moindre ricanement. Le visage figé de surprise, elle s'effondra contre une tombe, morte. Ce fut le coup de feu pour la reprise des combats. Kingsley attrapa Sirius par le bras pour l'entrainer à l'abri. Il était visiblement sous le choc de ce qu'il venait faire, ou alors il avait atteint la limite de ce qu'il pouvait encaisser en une soirée. En attendant il était figé. Il le secoua vivement pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

Il lui fallut une bonne minute pour sortir de sa léthargie. Mais Sirius inspira profondément avant d'assurer à son collègue qu'il était opérationnel. Il avait tué volontairement, et même s'il s'agissait de Bellatrix, il en était malade mais il n'avait pas le temps pour une introspection. Après tout, ils étaient en guerre ... Il jeta un œil vers l'endroit où était Harry mais ne le vit pas. Il avisa que Severus était toujours à proximité et se battait avec Rodolphus. Les sorts avaient l'air d'être méchants, autant d'un côté que de l'autre.

Un cri bestial le fit regarder de l'autre côté où il découvrit Amycus aux prises avec Remus. Kingsley lui souffla que le Mangemort venait de lancer un _Doloris_ sur Nymphadora juste avant de se faire attaquer par l'époux. En fronçant les sourcils, Sirius chercha sa petite cousine qu'il trouva en train de se relever avec difficultés. Heureusement un de leurs collègues vint l'aider et la couvrir. Kingsley choisit ce moment là pour s'éloigner afin de porter main forte à d'autres Aurors en difficulté.

Sirius fut rassuré de voir que Lucius était de nouveau face à Voldemort alors que Sandy était en train de prendre le dessus de Macnair. Au moins aucun des deux n'avait été tué, il en était rassuré. Mais il fronça les sourcils en entendant un chant mélodieux s'élever. Cela faisait résonnance avec le son qui s'était élevé du dôme. Il leva la tête pour voir un éclair doré arriver sur lui. Fumseck ! Aussitôt il chercha tout autour de lui. Si le phœnix venait vers lui, c'était que le serpent devait être dans les parages. Et il le repéra, là, glissé sous le lierre, enroulé autour d'une croix tombale. L'Auror rattrapa prestement le Choixpeau que l'oiseau venait de lui lâcher. Il le posa sur sa tête tout en vérifiant qu'aucun Mangemort ne s'approche de lui.

Un instant plus tard, il sentit quelque chose de lourd sur sa tête. Il glissa sa main sous l'étoffe et en ressortit l'épée de Gryffondor. Il n'y avait pas réellement cru quand Albus leur avait expliqué comment cela fonctionnait, mais il était maintenant évident que le directeur savait de quoi il parlait. Sirius s'approcha rapidement de Nagini. Le reptile le sentit venir et se retourna, gueule ouverte prêt à le mordre. Mais l'homme fut plus rapide et d'un coup bien placé, lui trancha la tête. Le corps fut secoué de spasmes nerveux avant de se figer au sol alors que la tête tournoya en l'air avant de retomber dans un bruit mat sur l'herbe souillée de ce cimetière abandonné, quelques secondes plus tard.

o0o

Severus avait maintenant du mal à tenir la cadence. Il avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang depuis le sort de découpe qu'il avait reçu. Et malgré des années d'enfermement à Azkaban, Rodolphus était un adversaire redoutable. Si au départ il avait eu envie de lui cracher toutes les erreurs de sa vie, comme le fait que sa femme n'aspirait qu'à se faire baiser par son Maître et lui refusait une descendance, ou encore que malgré sa position, il n'était qu'un vulgaire pion pour Voldemort, il avait rapidement revu sa stratégie. Il n'était pas en état de le subir encore plus énervé. Il s'était de plus visiblement bien renseigné et les articles de Skeeter n'y étaient sûrement pas pour rien. Maintenant Severus encaissait les insultes, sur lui, Ivanna ou Ioann, tout en gardant sa mission en tête. Protéger Harry et rester en vie. Lorsque Kingsley vint le seconder et réussit à mettre son adversaire hors service, il se dit qu'il allait peut-être la réussir mais cet espoir ne dura qu'un bref instant avant de ressentir une terrible douleur.

o0o

Sandy avait ficelé Macnair et avisa Charlie, aidé de Williamson prendre le dessus de Rabastan. Mais ses cheveux se dressèrent sur sa nuque quand elle vit Severus s'effondrer en hurlant sous un sort d'Avery. Sortilège de _Videntrailles_ ... Elle se précipita sur lui et expulsa violemment un jeune Mangemort qui en avait profité pour lancer un _Doloris_ au blessé. Kingsley se positionna de façon à la couvrir le temps qu'elle tentait de soigner le professeur. Il fallait faire vite, sinon il serait mort dans peu de temps.

o0o

Un peu plus loin, Lucius venait d'être assommé par Voldemort. Il avait évité tous les sortilèges de son ancien Maître et avait apprécié que Dedalus et Sturgis viennent l'aider mais un rebond avait fait voler un éclat de marbre qu'il avait reçu douloureusement. Un hématome se formait déjà sous la coupure occasionnée. Ses deux compagnons de lutte s'occupèrent de le mettre à couvert pour le soigner. Sauf que Voldemort en avait aussitôt profité pour changer de cible. Et voir Severus, grièvement blessé, agonisant sur le sol lui procura une joie immense. Il s'approcha en lançant des sorts de tous les côtés, ne cherchant même pas à savoir s'il touchait un de ses hommes ou pas. Il lança un fort _Doloris_ à l'Auror qui était en train de soigner son traitre avant de diriger sa baguette sur lui. Mais il fut coupé dans son élan.

o0o

A l'abri de sa tombe, Harry avait suivi au mieux les derniers évènements avec attention et prudence. Il avait été horrifié de voir son professeur crier de douleur et s'effondrer au sol, secoué par des spasmes violents. Il avait toujours cru que cet homme était un roc et là ... là il était en train de mourir, ses intestins à l'air et à moitié sortis de son ventre. Mais le sang du Gryffondor ne fit qu'un tour quand il vit Voldemort prêt à l'achever. Il bondit de sa cachette, baguette levée en lui hurlant de laisser Snape tranquille. Et puis quelque part dans sa tête, une petite voix lui disait que c'était le moment de tenter de réussir la mission que son père lui avait donnée.

Le Lord le regarda méchamment avant de lui lancer un _Avada Kedavra_. Harry riposta d'un nouvel _Expelliarmus_. Cette fois, aucun lien ne se fit entre leurs deux baguettes. Les rayons vert et rouge s'affrontèrent, cherchant à prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Harry était fatigué, blessé et traumatisé, mais Severus l'avait protégé avec force jusque là. Maintenant c'était à lui de l'aider et il ne comptait pas faillir à son rôle. Il était animé d'une force furieuse qui électrisait sa magie tout autour de lui. Il prit pourtant peur quand il vit son adversaire attraper sa baguette à deux mains. Que se passait-il ?

Bien sûr, personne ne lui répondit. Tout comme personne ne lui dit que la baguette de Voldemort avait trop souffert de leur précédant duel et que la fêlure qu'elle avait subie rendait son sort instable. Puis tout s'emballa, la baguette abimée vibra de plus belle alors qu'elle se fendait de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que brutalement, elle ne se brise définitivement, renvoyant le sortilège de mort à son envoyeur.

Voldemort tomba en arrière, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, mort. Il avait cru en l'assurance que quoi qu'il se passerait ce soir là, et si jamais cela tournait mal, alors une part de lui, lui assurerait une vie d'errance avant de retrouver un corps. Mais il n'avait jamais soupçonné que tous ses Horcruxes aient été détruits. Il n'avait pas vu que Nagini avait été tué un instant plus tôt. Et il ne s'était pas attendu à disparaître à jamais. Et pourtant, c'était ce qui venait d'arriver. En cette nuit bien avancée, Tom Elvis Jedusor venait d'être défait par un adolescent, piégé par ses propres certitudes.

Un vent de panique parcouru les Mangemorts toujours actifs alors qu'un sourd soulagement envahissait les Aurors et combattants de l'Ordre. Ce qui suivit resta assez flou pour beaucoup d'entre eux. Avery et quelques unes des jeunes recrues réussirent à s'enfuir mais les autres furent faits prisonniers. Nymphadora s'était précipitée vers Sandy pour l'aider à remettre les organes de Severus en place et tenter de le garder en vie, alors que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. A côté d'elles, Harry avait quitté le cadavre du Seigneur des Ténèbres des yeux pour regarder son professeur inconscient, plus pâle que la mort. Il sursauta et brandit sa baguette quand on lui attrapa le bras vivement. Il tomba sur le visage tuméfié et grave de Lucius avant de baisser sa garde. Le blond accusait un grand nombre de blessures ouvertes et d'hématomes. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés par endroits et certaines plaies semblaient suppurer. Il n'y avait plus rien de classieux ou d'aristocrate dans l'allure de cet homme.

- Viens, je te ramène à Poudlard,

- Attendez ! Et Snape ? Et les autres ?

- Les autres ne sont pas seuls. Et je suis désolé Harry, mais nous ne pouvons plus rien faire pour Severus. Par contre tu as besoin de soins rapidement, annonça le blond d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

- Mais ...

- Harry obéis ! S'exclama Sirius en arrivant sur eux et en le regardant fermement.

Le Gryffondor le regarda la gorge nouée. Il hocha doucement la tête pour faire par de son accord. Avant de rejoindre Kingsley pour s'occuper des prisonniers, Sirius vint le serrer un instant dans ses bras pour lui donner un peu de ses forces. Mais il était un Auror en service et avait des choses à faire. Alors il relâcha rapidement son fils qu'il remit à la responsabilité du blond avant de s'éloigner.

Harry baissa son regard sur son professeur et son cœur se serra douloureusement une nouvelle fois. Maintenant Sandy semblait fébrile et Dora sanglotait. Elles avaient toutes les deux les mains couvertes de sang et à moitié dans le corps du blessé. Elles tentaient l'impossible pour le sauver, mais visiblement, tout ne se passait pas bien.

Il ne vit pas Lucius s'emparer de son Portoloin d'urgence mais sentit à nouveau un crochet le tirer par le nombril. Quand il posa les pieds dans le bureau d'Albus, il se jeta dans les bras de son parrain pour pleurer toute la tension et la souffrance qu'il avait endurées en une seule petite soirée. Pour pleurer d'avoir dû tuer un homme alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore quinze ans. Pour pleurer sur l'agonie terrible de ce grand homme qu'était Severus Snape.


	98. La vie continue

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen, Connors, Moïra, Kerrian et Captain Sandy.

Béta : BettyMars

Et oui, je suis une grosse sadique d'avoir coupé là, mais bon, vous savez bien comment je suis lol. Au moins suis-je rassurée, moi qui je suis pas à l'aise du tout avec les combat, je vous aurais tenu en haleine tout le long du chapitre…

Avant de passer à la fin, un petit mot de ma beta : Elle félicite tous ceux qui se sont pris au jeux de ses défis et qui ont découvert d'où ils provenaient.

Bref, je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir le dernier chapitre. Rendez-vous à la fin pour plein de petites choses en plus que j'ai à vous dire ;)

* * *

Phrase défi : les Grumeaux.

* * *

**Chapitre 97 : La vie continue.**

_Vendredi 14 Juillet 1995_.

Trois semaines. Trois semaines venaient de s'écouler depuis les évènements de la Troisième Tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Trois semaines de pure folie selon l'avis de Sirius. Il soupira en froissant son parchemin pour l'envoyer dans la corbeille avaleuse de papiers avant d'en attraper un autre. Maugrey avait passé un certain temps à Ste Mangouste afin de se refaire une santé. Au début, il était farouche, sursautant pour un rien et se méfiant de tout. Ces anciens collègues avaient eu du mal à digérer le fait de voir ce roc aussi détruit. Mais il était fort et commençait déjà à reprendre du poil de la bête. Sandy lui avait glissé qu'il avait fait un scandale à l'hôpital car il en avait assez de rester dans son lit et qu'il voulait aller botter le train à tous ces Mangemorts encore en liberté. Au moins cela prouvait qu'Alastor n'était pas homme à se laisser abattre et beaucoup des jeunes recrues en furent impressionnées.

Beaucoup de choses étaient ressorties de toute cette affaire. Et le courage de l'ancien Auror n'était qu'une infime miette dans tout ce tourbillon. Et encore, une partie était toujours gardée secrète, celle sur les Horcruxes. Ce qui avait fait du bruit en premier lieu, en plus de l'attaque des Mangemorts sur Poudlard, avait un rapport direct avec le bureau des Aurors. La pathétique prestation de Rufus lors de l'attaque de Poudlard avait bien été remarquée par les villageois qui étaient venus aider à défendre l'école et Pré-Au-Lard. Ils s'étaient empressés d'en parler entre eux, entre amis et de fil en aiguille, la rumeur avait enflée à une vitesse hallucinante.

A cela, il fallait ajouter l'article percutant de Milovan pour dénoncer l'incapacité du chef des Aurors à gérer une telle situation et qui avait rendu la rumeur nationale. Le journaliste n'avait pas fait que cela. Il avait également largement diffusé les erreurs de Cornelius lors de cette soirée et particulièrement son manque de sang froid jusqu'à amener un Détraqueur dans une école pleine d'enfants afin de soi-disant garder un prisonnier. Prisonnier qui avait reçu le baiser sans procès et surtout sans aucune sommation. Cela aussi avait fait un grand remous dans la population sorcière. La Gazette n'avait pas osé se mouiller mais le Daily Wizard, sous la plume d'Almeida, avait appuyé les dénonciations de l'Edinbourg Wizard News, mettant Fudge dans une sale position.

Mais pour l'heure, c'était Rufus qui en avait le plus pâti. Il avait été dégradé et suspendu en l'attente d'une enquête complémentaire pour savoir s'il méritait de garder une place dans le bureau des Aurors ou pas. Plusieurs personnes avaient été repérées pour lui succéder mais le choix s'était porté sur Kingsley. Sirius également avait été pressenti, tout comme Sandy et Dawlish. Mais la seule femme retenue avait été éliminée à cause de problèmes de santé. Elle en avait encore pour quelques semaines avant d'être autorisée à reprendre le boulot. Le poste était à reprendre rapidement pour cause de Mangemorts toujours en liberté, et elle avait elle-même décliné l'offre. Sirius savait qu'au fond, elle le regrettait mais qu'elle était tout de même satisfaite que Dawlish ne soit pas non plus retenu.

Kingsley était quelqu'un d'intègre, de professionnel et qui savait gérer les états de crise. Il était l'homme de la situation pour diriger le bureau et correctement mettre la main sur les fugitifs malgré un effectif plus que réduit. Quatre Aurors avaient trouvé la mort entre l'affrontement de Poudlard et celui de Little Hangleton et beaucoup d'autres avaient été blessés, grièvement ou pas. L'équipe était presque diminuée de moitié depuis ces trois dernières semaines, même si certain allaient bientôt être autorisés à réintégrer leur poste. Dora avait également fait partie des blessés, mais c'était léger. Elle avait repris son poste quatre jours après la bataille du cimetière. Il avait ensuite fallu attendre une bonne semaine et demie pour que Kingsley ne décide de l'envoyer vivement en lune de miel. Pas que sa présence au Ministère soit de trop, au contraire, mais le noir aimait qu'on respecte ses engagements. Et la jeune femme avait déjà décalé ses vacances pour faire face au manque de personnel. Il lui avait stipulé qu'il la remerciait pour son professionnalisme mais qu'elle avait un mariage à savourer avant de finalement le lui ordonner sous peine de prendre un blâme.

Dora avait fini par abdiquer mais à une seule condition, qu'elle puisse attendre que la pleine lune soit passée afin de ne pas avoir à la gérer pendant leurs vacances. Leur nouveau supérieur lui avait donc accordé cette faveur ce qui faisait qu'elle avait débauché un peu plus tôt dans la journée pour préparer ses valises avant de partir dès le lendemain. Remus avait d'ailleurs très apprécié ce léger retard car il avait encaissé pas mal de mauvais sortilèges lui aussi et avait mis un peu de temps à se remettre avant que la pleine lune n'arrive. Il s'était débrouillé pour protéger sa femme au mieux mais en était ressorti avec de nouvelles cicatrices qui n'avaient rien à voir avec son loup. Heureusement, il n'avait subi que quelques sorts de découpe, un pour briser les os, ce qui lui avait fait que son bras gauche avait été inutilisable pendant toute la fin du combat, ainsi qu'un _Doloris_. Aussi douloureux qu'ils soient, c'étaient des sorts qui se soignaient bien contrairement à ceux de magie noire.

Sirius soupira avec lassitude. Le couple partait donc le lendemain sur la côte sud du pays, dans une auberge rustique afin de s'isoler et de célébrer leur amour. Le voyage à Venise avait été compromis dès le moment où aucune date sûre n'était possible. C'était qu'il fallait réserver un certain temps à l'avance pour pouvoir y séjourner. Malgré ce changement de plan et même si les évènements récents avaient certainement entaché un peu leur félicité, l'ex-maraudeur espérait qu'ils puissent bien s'amuser, tout enfermés qu'ils seraient dans leur chambre. Car après les combats, il y avait eu le bilan. Et cela avait également été difficile d'assister aux différentes obsèques. En tant qu'Aurors, il avait été présent, et en tenue officielle, pour enterrer ses quatre collègues. Mais il s'était également rendu à celles d'Emmeline Vance. Toute sa famille était là. Le plus dur avait été de voir ses filles, dont une attendait un heureux évènement, pleurer et lui dire au revoir. Elles avaient ensuite remercié ceux qui étaient présents avec un visage tourmenté avant de leur indiquer qu'elles avaient grandement apprécié leur soutien. Sans compter que tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix avaient été là, même les non-officiels, tel que Ted et Andromeda.

Puis tout s'était enchainé. Sirius n'avait pas été gravement blessé, aussi, dès qu'il avait soigné ses brûlures, ses coupures et autres hématomes, il avait repris son service. Même s'il avait tout de même pris une journée de congé pour s'occuper de Harry. Pour le réconforter, lui remonter le moral et surtout être présent. Il l'avait ramené à la maison dès qu'il avait pu se libérer de ses obligations. Il l'avait veillé toute la journée, l'avait écouté et soutenu. Son fils avait été bouleversé, non, traumatisé par ce qu'il avait vu. Ce n'était pas un duel entre gamins de Maisons différentes dont il avait été témoin, mais une vraie bataille, une guerre. Il avait vu des horreurs en l'espace de quelques heures. Il avait tué cette nuit là. Et ça, personne ne pourrait rien y changer.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit vivement alors qu'une jeune Auror venait reprendre son service. L'heure du déjeuner était finie et il était temps d'attaquer l'après midi. Enfin pour les autres, Sirius s'étira avant de se lever. Le rapport sur Parkinson attendrait. Après tout, depuis janvier qu'il avait rallié les Détraqueurs et qu'il avait permis l'évasion d'Azkaban, le rapport pouvait bien attendre une heure de plus. De toute façon, il était déjà derrière les barreaux après s'être fait attraper à Poudlard, donc il n'y avait pas d'urgence. De plus il n'avait pas encore pris sa pause et là il commençait à s'ankyloser. Les Mangemorts libres étaient introuvables. Ils avaient accusé une forte défaite avec la mort de leur Maître et bien qu'Avery soit toujours dans la nature, les jeunes recrues en fuite risquaient de ne plus faire parler d'elles avant un moment. Mais on attendait des résultats et il fallait donc chercher des pistes.

Sirius arriva rapidement devant le bureau de Kingsley. Il frappa et attendit d'être invité avant d'y rentrer. Il lui proposa d'aller faire un tour à la cafète maintenant qu'il devait y avoir moins de monde et son ami accepta avec un soupir de soulagement. Reprendre les rennes après Rufus était très difficile et demandait beaucoup d'investissements. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux en silence dans les couloirs. Seuls et isolés dans un coin du réfectoire, ils auraient largement le temps de parler de tout et de rien. Oui, Voldemort était cette fois bel et bien mort, incinéré et enterré, mais il avait laissé un beau merdier derrière lui.

o0o

_Samedi 29 Juillet 1995_.

Harry était assis sous un arbre de son jardin, un livre Moldu dans les mains. Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'il était autorisé à rester seul pendant que son père travaillait. Cela lui faisait du bien même si c'était difficile par moment. Très souvent, la nuit principalement, il était hanté par les horreurs qu'il avait vues dans ce maudit cimetière. Et par ce qu'il avait dû faire. Il avait tué. Il n'avait pas encore quinze ans et il avait mis fin à la vie de quelqu'un. Oh, après avoir assisté à sa renaissance, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir réellement le définir comme un homme, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il était mort de sa baguette. Enfin techniquement, il s'était servi de la baguette de Peter Pettigrow et il n'avait lancé qu'un _Expelliarmus_, mais le résultat était le même, Voldemort était mort à cause de lui.

Il laissa son esprit voguer jusqu'à cette soirée là. Et particulièrement sur le moment où il était revenu à Poudlard. Il se rappelait bien qu'il avait longuement pleuré dans les bras de son nouveau parrain. Puis il avait entendu un chant rassurant, réconfortant, tranquillisant. Il avait relevé les yeux pour voir Fumseck se poser sur l'épaule de Lucius, tout en lançant une petite trille qui avait réchauffé son cœur. Il avait tendu la main pour le caresser doucement avant de renifler bruyamment. L'adulte l'avait ensuite entrainé vers un siège qu'il avait confortablement transformé en fauteuil moelleux avant de lui donner quelques potions antidouleurs et antiseptiques alors que le phœnix s'était chargé de guérir ses plaies en laissant échapper quelques larmes dessus. La douleur avait alors enfin reflué et une douce torpeur l'avait attrapé. Et malgré le sang qu'il voyait en fermant les yeux, il s'était senti prêt à basculer dans un sommeil mérité. Mais il n'avait pas pu dormir avant un bon moment. Peu de temps après, Dumbledore était arrivé et lui avait appris bien des choses sur ce qu'il s'était passé face à Voldemort.

**Flash back**

Harry avait envie de dormir. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était mais il avait l'impression que plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis qu'il était entré dans le labyrinthe. Il regarda le directeur s'asseoir derrière son bureau en le fixant avec attention. Il voulait juste qu'on lui donne une potion pour ne pas faire de cauchemars et dormir, pourquoi donc était-il encore là ? Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main se refermer sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête pour voir le regard fatigué mais inquiet de son parrain. Si avant il le nommait ainsi pour s'habituer ou se convaincre que c'était bien la vérité, maintenant cela prenait une autre dimension. Son père adoptif était toujours en vie mais ce soir, Lucius avait mis sa vie en danger pour le protéger. Comme le voulait les promesses proférées lors de la cérémonie.

Il lui fit un faible sourire pour lui montrer que ça allait à peu près bien mais visiblement il ne fut pas très convainquant car la lueur inquiète s'intensifia. Il sentit de nouveau des larmes envahir ses yeux et il fut reconnaissant à Lucius de s'être rapproché pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il aurait préféré que ce soit son père qui le fasse, mais au moins il n'était pas seul.

- Bonsoir Harry, commença doucement Albus, cette soirée a été bien plus mouvementée que ce qu'elle n'aurait dû.

- C'est un doux euphémisme Albus, répondit avec sarcasme Lucius en s'installant de façon à rester à côté de son filleul pour continuer à le soutenir.

- Et encore je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé pour vous, tout comme vous ne savez pas ce qu'il s'est passé ici. Mais j'aimerais y remédier en écoutant ce que vous avez vécu.

- Est-ce bien nécessaire ? Harry est fatigué et ce fut une nuit très éprouvante. Laissons-lui un peu de répit.

- Je sais par expérience qu'il vaut mieux en parler tant que c'est encore frais. Dormir sur de tels évènements lui serait néfaste. Mais je pense qu'une bonne tasse de chocolat chaud pourrait l'aider à mieux appréhender cette difficile discussion.

Harry jeta un regard affolé à Lucius. Il voulait oublier cette soirée, il voulait juste dormir. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler tout ce qu'il avait vu. Mais il comprit vite que son parrain se rangeait à l'avis du directeur. Il en aurait d'ailleurs ressenti une certaine amertume s'il n'avait pas vu le regard désolé du blond. Il n'était pas d'accord mais comprenait qu'il fallait battre le fer tant qu'il était chaud. C'était sûrement vrai, mais là tout de suite, le Gryffondor aurait préféré ne pas vérifier cette expression. Alors après avoir avalé la moitié de sa tasse, il se mit à raconter ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le moment où il avait touché le trophée jusqu'à son retour à Poudlard. Lucius attendit qu'il ait complètement fini son récit avant d'apporter quelques précisions. Harry en était satisfait. Il n'aurait pas été capable de continuer s'il avait été interrompu et il devait reconnaître que maintenant qu'il avait parlé, il se sentait un petit peu mieux. Oh pas des masses, mais juste un peu, juste le peu qui l'aurait aidé à s'endormir en quelques instants.

- Harry, mon garçon, ce soir, tu as fait preuve d'une bravoure qui dépasse tout ce que j'aurais pu attendre de toi. Tu as manifesté le même courage que ceux qui ont combattu Voldemort et qui en sont morts lorsqu'il était au sommet de sa puissance, il y a une quinzaine d'années.

- Il y a eu des morts ce soir aussi ...

- Je sais. Il est très regrettable que de telles tragédies aient eu lieu, mais ces fiers combattants sont morts la tête haute, pour défendre leur monde.

- Snape est mort éventré parce qu'il voulait me protéger ! Ioann est orphelin à cause de moi ! Moi je n'ai aucune fierté pour sa mort à lui !

- Harry, Severus savait ce qu'il risquait en allant affronter Voldemort alors que sa couverture d'espion n'était plus. Et il l'aurait fait même si je l'en avais empêché. Severus n'a jamais pu laissé un enfant souffrir, quel qu'il soit.

- Je sais. Papa m'a raconté que Snape, mon père James et lui se vouaient une haine avant et que Snape a quand même fait plein de choses pour qu'il soit libéré pour qu'il vienne me chercher chez les Dursley. Il aurait pu les laisser m'élever mais il m'a aidé. Et ce soir ... ce soir ...

- Ce soir il est mort en défendant ce qu'il estimait être juste, répondit doucement Albus alors qu'une grande douleur apparaissait sur son visage. Garde toujours ça en mémoire et ne dénigre pas son sacrifice.

- Je ... ce n'est pas ça ... c'est que j'aurais préféré pouvoir arrêter Voldemort avant.

- Mon garçon, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu as porté sur tes épaules le fardeau d'un sorcier aguerri et tu t'es largement montré à la hauteur de l'épreuve.

- J'ai tué, professeur ! S'écria Harry, des larmes dans les yeux. J'ai tué un homme et à cause de moi d'autres sont morts aussi. J'ai tué !

- Je suis terriblement désolé. Je sais que c'est très difficile pour toi, mais il n'y avait que toi qui pouvais achever cette mission.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Couina Harry, des larmes aux yeux.

- Parce que c'était écrit, bien avant ta naissance.

Harry eut l'impression de se prendre un coup de massue alors que le directeur lui racontait la prophétie et ses conséquences. Son père James avait raison, il était le seul à pouvoir combattre victorieusement Voldemort. Une certaine rancune s'empara de lui quand il comprit tout ce qu'on lui avait caché. Il aurait aimé savoir avant. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se préparer. Il aurait aimé apprendre d'autres sorts que ceux qu'il connaissait afin de pouvoir mieux se défendre. Albus lui expliqua également pourquoi Voldemort n'avait pas trouvé la mort lorsque _l'Avada Kedavra_ avait rebondi sur lui. Oh, le garçon n'avait pas compris grand-chose et le directeur n'était pas rentré dans les détails non plus. Cela faisait de toute façon bien trop d'informations d'un coup et il était très tard.

- As-tu des questions, Harry ou préfères-tu aller te coucher ?

- Je ... pourquoi j'ai vu mes parents ? Ils sont morts, et ils ne sont pas revenus en fantôme alors pourquoi ce soir ?

- _Priori Incantatum_.

- La remontée des souvenirs ? Intervint Lucius pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait fini de compléter les dires de son filleul. J'en avais entendu parler mais je n'avais jamais imaginé quelque chose de semblable.

- C'est parait-il, très impressionnant. Et très rare également. Vois-tu Harry, ta baguette, tout comme celle de Voldemort, contenait le même élément principal. Je sais que ce cher Ollivander te l'a dit lorsqu'il t'a vendu ta baguette. Il m'a fait un rapport aussitôt que tu sois sorti de son magasin.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que cet élément est une plume de la queue de ce phœnix là, répondit le Directeur en désignant Fumseck du menton. Pour ce qui est du phénomène de ce soir, sache que deux baguettes jumelles ne peuvent agir l'une contre l'autre. Mais si leurs propriétaires les forcent à combattre, un phénomène très rare se produit. L'une des baguettes forcera l'autre à régurgiter les sortilèges qu'elle a jetés. Le plus récent en premier, puis les autres en remontant le temps.

- C'est pour cela que mon père est venu et qu'il m'a dit de changer de baguette ?

- Oui, parce que ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouviez avoir le dessus.

- Il m'a dit de prendre la baguette de Pettigrow et qu'elle ferait l'affaire.

- En le désarmant un peu plus tôt, tu as fait en sorte que sa baguette devienne la tienne. En dehors de la tienne, aucune autre baguette n'aurait mieux réagi à ton contact que celle-là, expliqua Lucius. Je ne sais pas comment, mais James Potter l'a su. Albus, logiquement il ne s'agit que d'échos qui conservent l'apparence et la personnalité du défunt. Or là, cela semblait différent. Potter savait très bien ce qu'il disait.

- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui a pu ce produire. Mais le fait que Harry est le fils de deux des échos a sûrement pesé dans la balance.

- Il m'a dit qu'il était fier de moi, murmura le garçon.

- Et je ne peux que me joindre à son opinion, déclara le blond d'une voix douce comme seule sa famille lui connaissait. Sincèrement.

Harry l'avait regardé, les yeux piquant des larmes qui menaçaient de s'écouler. Puis il s'était penché vers lui, légèrement, mais Lucius avait saisi le message et l'avait attiré contre lui. Salazar, ce gosse avait besoin de dormir et de la présence de Black, pas de continuer à parler ainsi. L'Auror arriva une bonne demi-heure plus tard, éreinté. Il trouva son fils endormi dans l'étreinte de son cousin par alliance alors que celui-ci et Albus sirotaient un thé l'air sombre et le regard fatigué. Après avoir donné des nouvelles plus rassurantes que prévues de ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite dans le cimetière, il avait alors attrapé le garçon doucement dans ses bras pour l'emmener directement à la maison.

**Fin du Flash back.**

Il s'était réveillé peu de temps après aux prises d'un terrible cauchemar. Il n'eut pas le temps de sortir du lit qu'il vomissait déjà douloureusement toute la bile que son estomac contenait. Sirius était arrivé aussitôt, sûrement prévenu de son réveil par une alarme. Il l'avait soigné, nettoyé, réconforté, bercé pour qu'il se rendorme mais Harry voyait trop d'horreurs en fermant ses paupières pour réellement s'endormir.

Quand Poppy était venue le voir dès le lendemain matin, elle lui avait appris que le directeur avait annoncé à tous les élèves ce qui s'était passé dans le cimetière et que son absence était due aux soins qu'il devait recevoir. Ce n'était qu'un petit privilège car initialement tous les élèves devaient repartir chez eux deux jours après la Troisième Tâche. Et puis il avait appris qu'il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas là. Sans grande surprise, Ioann avait également rejoint son parrain dès l'aube. Cette nouvelle avait tordu le ventre du Gryffondor. Comment ne pas se sentir mal dans ces conditions ?

Harry soupira en sentant quelque chose de doux se frotter contre son poignet. Il baissa le regard vers le chat noir qui le regardait avec ses grands yeux jaunes. Schrödinger, le chat de Sandy. Le temps que l'Auror restait à Ste Mangouste, c'était Sirius et lui qui s'occupaient de l'animal. Il était assez vieux mais très affectif dans l'ensemble. Il lui gratta derrière les oreilles avant de perdre ses yeux dans le vague. Dans deux jours il aurait quinze ans. Dans deux jours ses amis viendraient le rejoindre pour célébrer cet évènement. Il n'osait même pas penser à l'anniversaire de Ioann qui était passé d'une dizaine de jours. Son ami avait dû passer une fête bien triste cette année. Il se secoua la tête pour ne pas s'enfoncer dans ce genre de pensée. C'était pour cela qu'il n'était pas resté seul après les tragiques évènements de la fin juin. Pour ne pas penser et culpabiliser. Il avait d'ailleurs apprécié de passer du temps au Terrier avec son meilleur ami et toute sa famille. Hermione n'était pas avec eux mais elle devrait venir d'ici la fin de l'été.

Il avait également eu droit à quelques séances de psychanalyse. Une par semaine avec le psy qui suivait déjà Ioann. Cela lui faisait bizarre et il n'était pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée. En effet, reparler de ça, séance après séance, l'angoissait grandement. Mais son père y tenait et le reste des adultes à ses côtés étaient de son avis. Pour lui la meilleure des thérapies avait été l'ambiance si chaleureuse et si particulière que le Terrier dégageait. Les jumeaux avaient mis quelques jours avant de décider que le mieux qu'ils pouvaient faire, était d'être eux même. Et c'était un peu lui, Harry, qui était à l'origine de ça.

Au début, et pour la première fois, Fred et George étaient incroyablement sérieux et silencieux. George avait été sous soins pendant trois jours pour guérir les blessures qu'il avait eues dans le labyrinthe. Mais plus que tout, aucun ne savait réellement comment faire face à ce qu'il s'était passé après. Ils n'avaient rien vu de la bataille de Poudlard, mais les faits relatés dans la presse et les rumeurs étaient assez édifiants pour qu'ils n'osent pas s'amuser comme à leur habitude.

Harry avait alors compris ce qui lui manquait pour faire fuir les cauchemars, c'était le rire. Alors, à un moment où il avait pu s'échapper de la vigilance de Ron, il avait retrouvé les jumeaux dans leur chambre. Il ne leur avait pas laissé le temps de parler et leur avait tendu la bourse de Gallions qu'on lui avait transmis par son père. C'était le prix pour le gagnant du Tournoi. Normalement, il aurait dû y avoir une cérémonie avec fête et discours, mais vu ce qu'il s'était passé, Fudge s'était contenté de donner le prix à Sirius dans un couloir du Ministère.

Bien évidement, les jumeaux avaient refusé et George avait insisté pour qu'il la garde. Comme il lui avait déjà dit, c'était lui qui méritait réellement de gagner et après ce qu'il avait subi après avoir attrapé le trophée, c'était plus que justifié. Mais Harry n'en avait pas démordu et avait finalement trouvé l'argument clé. Ils devaient prendre l'argent et continuer leur entreprise de farces et attrapes. « J'ai besoin de rire pour oublier, alors prenez, et faites moi rire ». Fred avait hoché la tête d'un air solennel alors que George avait attrapé avec prudence la bourse. Oui, il y avait là de quoi bien faire avancer leur projet de magasin. Ils avaient encore un an à faire à Poudlard, mais ils étaient majeurs. Et avec ces fonds, ils pourraient donc commencer à concrétiser les choses avec plus de facilités.

Pourtant, cette semaine, Harry était content de pouvoir rester seul chez lui. Il avait réussi à prendre du recul et commençait à apprivoiser les images qui le hantaient. De toute façon, Sirius le veillait comme du lait sur le feu. Si jamais il trouvait qu'il s'enfermait trop sur lui, ce serait direction le Terrier. Mais Harry ne s'inquiétait pas tant que ça. Dans quelques jours son père aurait deux semaines de congé. La situation du pays ne se prêtait pas trop à ce départ en vacances, mais être le père de Celui-Qui-A-Sauvé-Le-Monde-Du-Mage-Noir avait au moins cet avantage. Il avait hâte d'y être car ils n'en avaient pas encore parlé, mais Harry devait lui dire ce que son père James lui avait dit et ce serait le moment où jamais de le faire. Pour l'instant, il soupira en se relevant, il en avait assez de lire. Le livre était bien, mais lui pas assez concentré. Aussi il se dirigea dans la maison, le félin le suivant de près. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de s'approprier sa nouvelle chambre dans le grenier et d'y faire la décoration. Il était temps de s'y mettre, cela lui permettrait de ne plus penser au reste.

o0o

_Mercredi 9 Août 1995_.

Une semaine. Plus qu'une semaine et elle pourrait enfin rentrer chez elle. Cela faisait sept semaines que Sandy était à Ste Mangouste avec interdiction de sortir sous peine de se faire attacher au lit. Le sort de magie noire qu'elle avait pris avait pu être rapidement soigné par le contre sort de Lucius. Mais les effets avaient mis un moment à s'estomper car il y avait eu des interférences avec les autres sorts qu'elle avait endurés. Sans compter qu'elle avait encaissé un certain nombre de _Doloris_ qui avait fait baisser son capitale santé à un niveau très bas. Elle avait été mise sous surveillance médicale pendant au moins huit semaines. Elle savait que normalement elle en guérirait avec un peu de temps, mais là, elle commençait à en avoir assez de cette inaction. Le seul avantage c'était qu'elle ne garderait de ce combat qu'une cicatrice hideuse sur le bras gauche. Comme si celle de la brûlure qui défigurait son bras droit n'était pas suffisante. Elle avait reçu un sortilège d'acide qui lui avait rongé la chair petit à petit jusqu'à l'os. Maintenant son avant bras était presque guéri mais restait largement difforme. Il lui en manquait définitivement un morceau qu'elle ne retrouverait certainement jamais.

Il lui faudrait également une bonne rééducation pour pouvoir retrouver un minimum de souplesse dans son membre. S'il était prévu qu'elle reprenne le boulot d'ici la fin du mois, il était hors de question qu'elle aille sur le terrain avant quelques semaines supplémentaires. Mais dans l'immédiat, il lui restait une semaine à faire dans cet hôpital et deux autres semaines de repos forcé chez elle. C'était aussi pour cela qu'elle avait retiré sa nomination pour le remplacement de Rufus. Elle s'était sentie touchée de la proposition mais était réaliste. Actuellement Kingsley était le plus à même à reprendre le poste. Oh Sirius aussi, mais elle savait qu'il n'était pas forcément attiré par ce genre de responsabilités. Quelques années plus tôt, il aurait sauté sur l'occasion avec plaisir, mais il avait beaucoup grandi depuis ces dernières années. Son fils avait failli mourir, il avait retrouvé sa famille et s'était attaché à un certain nombre de personnes très hétéroclites.

Et puis il le lui avait confirmé lorsqu'il était venu la visiter la semaine passée. Il avait un autre projet en cours. Il avait réellement apprécié l'année qu'il avait passé à enseigner à Poudlard. Du coup il avait déposé sa candidature pour reprendre le poste de professeur de Défense. Etre entouré de gosses lui plaisait. Leur apprendre son savoir et les aider à se trouver des armes pour leur avenir lui donnaient l'impression d'être tout aussi utile que de s'occuper d'affaires de meurtres. Oui, il fallait arrêter les criminels pour garder la population en sécurité, mais donner de bonnes bases solides à des enfants étaient aussi une forme détournée d'agir dans ce sens.

Pour l'instant Sandy n'avait aucune autre nouvelle de cette affaire. Soit Sirius se faisait désirer, soit Albus et le conseil d'administration n'avaient pas encore donné leur accord. Ce qui était possible car avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec la présence d'un Mangemort pendant de longs mois à Poudlard, ça faisait un peu polémique. Elle était persuadée qu'avoir un ancien Auror en professeur devrait certainement apaiser les craintes du conseil et que son ami obtiendrait facilement le poste. Et puis elle savait que son envie de revenir à Poudlard était également dirigée par un autre motif : Ioann Snape. Le garçon n'aura plus son père pour veiller sur lui tous les jours et Sirius estimait qu'il avait une dette envers Severus. Il avait défendu Harry au péril de sa vie, aussi il estimait normal qu'il fasse ce qu'il fallait pour veiller sur le petit Serpentard.

Pour l'heure, après avoir enfilé une tenue plus adéquate que les horribles blouses fournies par l'hôpital, Sandy déambulait dans les couloirs. Elle était allée chercher une collation au salon de thé et avait rapporté quelques provisions. Chaque jour qu'elle passait ici suivait le même rituel. Le matin, après s'être réveillée tard à cause des potions qu'elle ingurgitait, elle subissait les soins et diagnostiques du Médicomage. Puis l'après midi elle se promenait, passait parfois un peu de temps dans la cour intérieur du bâtiment pour respirer le faux air pur. Enfin elle revenait dans son service pour finir la journée. Il n'y avait que lorsqu'elle avait de la visite qu'elle changeait son programme. Mais aujourd'hui, personne n'était venu pour elle. Aussi elle avançait dans le couloir jusqu'à arriver devant la porte de la chambre.

Non, ce n'était pas sa chambre. Comme tous les jours, elle frappa doucement et entendit d'y être invitée pour entrer. Rien n'avait changé depuis ces différentes semaines. Il y avait toujours les plumes qui grattaient les rouleaux de parchemins qui défilaient dans une vitrine fermée d'un sort. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de plumes à papote ensorcelées pour noter à chaque instant, l'évolution des constantes vitales des malades ou blessés. Mais elle se désintéressa de leur ballet incessant pour poser son regard sur l'occupant de la chambre. Comme tous les jours, Severus Snape était allongé dans ce lit au drap blanc, paisiblement et inconscient de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Sandy se rappelait parfaitement d'avoir lutté pour le garder en vie. Elle avait senti son cœur battre férocement sous ses doigts alors qu'il souffrait du sort de _Videntrailles._ Puis il avait ralenti dangereusement après qu'il eut perdu connaissance. Elle avait réussi à annuler l'effet du sortilège qui expulsait automatiquement les boyaux du professeur hors de son corps mais elle n'avait aucune notion de Médicomagie pour tout remettre à sa place et refermer la plaie. Nymphadora l'avait bien secondée pour limiter les dégâts, mais ni l'une ni l'autre n'était en état pour faire mieux. Ce fut Charlie Weasley qui prit le relais pour transplaner Severus à Ste Mangouste avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Le jeune homme n'avait presque pas été blessé et avait donc pu utiliser le transplanage d'escorte de façon beaucoup plus sécuritaire qu'aucune des deux femmes n'aurait pu le faire.

Mais malgré tout et malgré les soins apportés en urgence, l'état de l'homme n'avait été déclaré viable qu'une semaine plus tard. Viable, mais pas guéri pour autant. Son corps en avait pour des semaines, voire des mois pour se remettre de ce qu'il avait enduré. Et pour l'instant, il était dans un profond coma et personne ne savait s'il en sortirait un jour. Oui, Severus Snape n'était pas mort. Mais non, il n'était pas pour autant entièrement vivant.

Comme tous les jours, Sandy l'observa, histoire de déceler une amélioration et comme tous les jours, il n'y en eut aucune. Le léger scintillement qui apparaissait régulièrement au dessus de la poitrine de l'homme indiquait qu'il était toujours sous assistance respiratoire et cardiaque. Si jamais ces sorts là étaient arrêtés, alors Severus mourrait définitivement. Certains pensaient que pour lui et sa famille, il était peut-être raisonnable de le laisser partir plutôt que de rester des décennies dans ses conditions, mais Milovan et Lucius avaient été intraitables là-dessus. Depuis le professeur végétait sur son lit dans une chambre hautement protégée.

Sandy tourna la tête pour regarder Ioann. Il était plongé dans un devoir de Runes d'après ce qu'elle voyait de son livre. Il était assis dans le fauteuil que son oncle Lucius lui avait installé, et comme tous les jours, il n'en sortait que pour aller caresser le bras, embrasser les joues ou serrer la main de son père. Il lui montrait qu'il était là, auprès de lui et Sandy espérait que Severus le sentait, où qu'il soit. Le garçon venait tous les après midi. Sans exception. Au début, Il y avait toujours un membre de sa famille avec lui. Mais petit à petit, les obligations de chacun s'y mêlant, les visites des autres duraient moins longtemps. Ioann comprenait bien sûr, en contre partie, les adultes le laissaient venir seul à l'hôpital.

Enfin pas tout à fait seul non plus. En principe, à l'heure de son arrivée, Sandy était dans le hall. Elle l'attendait et s'il était seul, le suivait jusqu'à la chambre avant d'aller chercher une collation. Puis elle lui tenait compagnie avant de l'escorter jusqu'aux cheminées quand il rentrait chez son parrain. Elle avait beau être arrêtée, pour rien au monde elle ne l'aurait laissé affronter seul le regard des autres. Et personne n'osait affronter son œil noir. Ce que Severus avait fait dans le cimetière avait largement été diffusé par la presse. De Mangemort suspecté, malgré tout ce que Dumbledore affirmait, il était passé au statut de héros martyr. Depuis, énormément de curieux tentaient d'approcher son fils à défaut de pouvoir venir le voir lui.

Mais Sandy veillait à ce que Ioann ne soit pas dérangé. Elle l'aimait bien ce gosse. Ils parlaient tous les deux tous les jours. Si au début il était resté hermétiquement tourné vers son père, il avait fini par s'ouvrir à elle et semblait également apprécier leurs conversations.

- Alors gamin, tu t'en sors ?

- Oui ça va, ce chapitre est assez facile. Même si j'ai raté le cours car j'étais à l'infirmerie, avec les notes que Hermione m'a prêtées, ça me parait très simple au final.

- Tu es un p'tit machin très intelligent, ce qui aide beaucoup.

- Alors je tiens ça de papa, sourit Ioann bien que cette fois non plus, cela n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

- Ouais, il parait qu'il en a un peu dans le crâne le Severus.

- Quand il se réveillera il te montrera qu'il est très fort.

Le regard était plein de défi mais Sandy ne fit que s'en amuser. Car c'était de la fausse indignation, cela ce voyait bien, mais surtout parce qu'il avait fait preuve d'optimiste. Et rien que cela était une bonne chose. S'il avait veillé son père comme on veillait un mort, alors elle l'aurait signalé à son parrain et son psy pour qu'ils agissent en conséquence. Mais là, il le veillait pour ne pas le laisser seul, elle en était certaine.

- Je n'attends que ça. Et puis je vais te dire, ton père ce n'est pas une gravure de mode, mais sa répartie me botte plutôt pas mal.

- Papa n'a pas un physique facile mais il n'est pas moche !

- Ioann regarde moi. Regarde-moi bien. Il me manque un œil, j'ai le bras droit à moitié brulé par une vieille blessure et l'autre déformé par une saleté de sort acidifiant. Je ne suis pas non plus un top model, mais je pense que ça ne fait pas de moi quelqu'un de moche.

- Non, c'est vrai. Tu es belle je trouve.

- Et ton père aussi. Tu vois, tout vient de la façon de penser. Je te donne un autre exemple. Maintenant que c'est un héros, il attire les foules. Je sais que ton parrain et Lucius ont fait en sorte que tout le courrier soit dirigé au Manoir de façon à ce que tu ne sois pas dérangé par tous ces hiboux. Mais je suis certaine que ton père doit recevoir des lettres de femmes seules et éplorées qui aimeraient bien se le mettre dans la poche. C'est un héros brisé par son destin et ça apporte beaucoup de prestige. Il n'est pas plus séduisant qu'avant et il a certainement des cicatrices en plus, mais il est devenu beau aux yeux des femmes intéressées par la renommée. La beauté physique est très souvent corrompue. C'est la beauté du cœur qui fait toute la différence.

- Papa est quelqu'un de bien.

- Oui. C'est quelqu'un de très bien. Son cœur est très beau. Et crois moi, je l'ai vu de très près.

Elle avait fait cette petite plaisanterie sur la blessure de Severus en faisant très attention à la réaction du garçon. Ce n'était pas méchant ni une façon de le renvoyer à sa douleur, mais plus une façon de lui montrer qu'on pouvait aussi apprivoiser ses peurs avec l'humour. Et le petit sourire de l'adolescent la rassura. Son cas n'était pas si désespéré que ça. S'il était capable de sourire à ça, alors il saurait se relever et affronter la vie quoi qu'il se passe avec Severus. Elle était assez impressionnée au final. Ce gosse était vraiment très fort. Il avait enduré des horreurs. Que ce soit à deux ans quand il avait trouvé sa mère morte, à trois ans quand il avait été maltraité, ou encore il y avait cinq mois lorsqu'il avait été torturé une fois de plus. Mais il se relevait toujours. Et là, avec son père plongé dans un coma dont personne ne saurait s'il en sortirait ou pas, Sandy voyait un petit garçon bien plus adulte et mature que certains hommes qu'elles connaissaient.

- C'est parce que je suis dedans et que tout le monde dit que je suis mignon, lui répondit finalement Ioann avec une touche d'espièglerie avant de compléter sa pensée. Il m'appelle toujours « mon Cœur ».

Sandy lui ébouriffa un peu les cheveux alors qu'il avait les yeux fixés sur le visage inerte de son père. Ce n'était pas par arrogance qu'il avait dit ça. C'était juste une constatation teintée d'un léger humour.

- Allez le mignon, il est temps que tu ailles voir ton psy.

- Tu m'accompagnes ?

- Evidemment ! Ne crois pas que tu vas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement. Je suis tenace.

- Je suis content que tu sois là, lui indiqua Ioann.

Oui, il ne mentait pas. Depuis la première arrestation d'Ombrage, il ne l'avait vu que quelques fois et en particulier lorsqu'il avait fait sa déposition contre Warrington. Il ne l'avait réellement connue que lorsqu'elle avait commencé à venir lui tenir compagnie dans cette chambre. Elle était spéciale, étrange, mais elle était toujours très attentive à son bien-être. Surtout moralement. Elle l'avait engueulé lorsqu'il avait commencé à la vouvoyer et il en avait un peu été surpris. Mais maintenant, après sept semaines à se voir presque très régulièrement, il l'aimait beaucoup. Elle le bouscula un peu en lui disant qu'il allait virer fille s'il continuait à faire dans le sentimental et elle l'entraina dans les couloirs.

Ioann traversa le service, changea d'étage et prit un nouveau corridor. C'était un chemin qu'il connaissait bien maintenant. En fait, il commençait à bien connaitre l'hôpital. Il y avait le salon de thé où Sandy le trainait de temps en temps pour qu'il se change un peu les idées. Il y avait le bureau des infirmières où il venait rarement. La dernière fois qu'il était passé devant, il avait été gêné par les regards de pitié ou de convoitise qu'elles lui avaient lancés. L'Auror avait raison, la nouvelle notoriété de son père attirait bien des femmes. Et il y avait aussi une autre salle qu'il avait découverte. Pas seul. En fait, Neville était passé le voir deux fois, pour prendre de ses nouvelles et de celles de son père. Ils avaient parlé un peu avant qu'il ne doive repartir auprès de sa grand-mère. Il était venu voir ses parents et en avait profité pour lui dire bonjour. La deuxième fois, il lui avait demandé s'il voulait bien l'accompagner lors de sa visite parentale et même si Ioann avait hésité, il avait fini par accepter. Il avait alors retrouvé son premier professeur de Défense qui arrivait, semble-t-il, à écrire son nom sans se tromper. Mais surtout, il avait fait la connaissance de Franck et Alice Londubat.

Ioann avait été touché que Neville tienne à le présenter à sa famille même si celle-ci ne pouvait réellement comprendre tout ce qui était dit. Il avait été bouleversé de voir ce que devait endurer son ami depuis des années et sans rien dire. Voir ses parents ainsi était terrible. Mais malgré ses larmes aux yeux, Neville l'avait rassuré sur son état d'esprit. Et le Serpentard avait senti son cœur chauffer d'avoir un tel ami. Il n'en avait jamais douté car le Gryffondor avait toujours été là pour lui et même maintenant, il lui avait montré qu'il comprenait sûrement mieux que personne sa nouvelle situation, en lui montrant sa relation avec ses parents blessés. Cela l'avait d'ailleurs fait beaucoup réfléchir et il était resté songeur tout le reste de la journée.

Quand Sandy et lui arrivèrent dans la salle d'attente du Psychomage Dawson, il remarqua qu'il était bien temps car déjà le patient précédent sortait de sa séance. Il avait failli arriver en retard. Comme à chaque fois, James prenait toujours quelques minutes pour finir de boucler le dossier en cours avant de préparer le suivant. Ce qui permettait à Ioann de parler un peu avec Harry. Car oui, c'était bien le jeune Potter qui avait rendez-vous juste avant lui. Puis la porte du bureau s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et Sandy accompagna le fils de son collègue aux cheminées. Elle en avait parlé avec Sirius et depuis elle protégeait le jeune héros des badauds comme elle le faisait avec Snape junior. Sur le chemin ils parlèrent un peu de tout et de rien. Comme à chaque fois, l'Auror restait dans le domaine du superficiel. Elle en avait suffisamment et longtemps soupé, après les morts violentes de son mari et de son fils, pour savoir qu'une séance de psychanalyse était toujours éprouvante. Alors elle préférait détendre l'adolescent plutôt que de le stresser un peu plus. Quand il fut bien parti chez lui, elle reprit sa route pour retourner à la chambre de Severus.

Le temps que son fils était occupé ou après qu'il soit reparti chez lui, elle venait lui lire le journal ou lui raconter les amourettes entre infirmières et Médicomages qu'elle avait surprises. Bref, elle venait lui parler. Elle aimait bien ces moments là. Ils étaient calmes. En même temps, pensa-t-elle, un type dans le coma ne pouvait pas être pénible. Dans une semaine elle rentrerait chez elle et dans trois le gosse retournerait à Poudlard. Elle se promit de venir tenir compagnie au professeur dès qu'elle en aurait le temps pour compenser l'absence de son fils. Oh, ça n'aurait pas la même valeur, mais visiblement, sa famille semblait croire que malgré son coma, il pouvait entendre ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Alors si cela l'aidait à combattre et à un jour s'éveiller, alors elle le ferait. Severus Snape était un type bien et son fils ne méritait pas de devenir orphelin. Si prendre un peu de son temps pouvait aider ces deux là, elle était prête à le tenter. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un l'attendait chez elle. A part son chat, du moins si Sirius le lui rendait en un seul morceau lorsqu'elle sortirait d'ici ...

o0o

_Mardi 29 Août 1995_.

Milo soupira. L'été était étrangement passé aussi lentement que rapidement. Il avait du mal à comprendre qu'un tel paradoxe puisse avoir lieu mais c'était un fait. Les débuts avaient été difficiles. Autant par l'adaptation qu'il y avait eu avec l'arrivée de Kerrian que par la gestion de ce que le coma de Severus avait provoqué. Dès qu'il avait su que Severus n'était pas mort, contrairement à ce que le jeune Harry avait annoncé, il avait demandé à ce que Ioann quitte Poudlard sur le champ. Ils avaient été à Ste Mangouste et avaient patienté des heures durant pour avoir quelques nouvelles. Ioann avait été endormi de force par une potion afin qu'il ne s'épuise pas trop et Milo en avait profité pour écrire son article sur les évènements de Poudlard. Cela pouvait paraître insensible de sa part, mais c'était sa façon de gérer la probable future mort de son petit frère. Montrer les erreurs du gouvernement et vanter le courage des civils et des Aurors méritants, tout cela l'avait aidé à ne pas se laisser submerger par l'angoisse.

De nombreuses heures plus tard, les nouvelles n'avaient pas été bonnes mais le professeur semblait vouloir se battre. Les deux Russes avaient été renvoyés de l'hôpital pour se reposer alors qu'il fallait attendre pour en savoir plus. Milo avait alors ramené le garçon chez lui, lui avait fait vaguement visiter la nouvelle maison et l'avait installé dans sa chambre. Une visite plus complète avait eu lieu plus tard, quand Ioann avait été plus attentif. Le lendemain, l'adulte avait été chercher Kerrian à la gare et avait annoncé à Lucius et Draco qu'il ne savait pas encore si Ioann irait au Manoir mais que le jeune blond était le bienvenu chez eux.

Draco avait compris et avait d'ailleurs demandé à venir assez régulièrement même si dans l'immédiat, il préférait rentrer chez lui et retrouver sa famille. Puis le Serdaigle avait découvert son nouveau chez lui avec sa chambre qu'il put aménager à sa convenance. Mais au début, il était resté relativement réservé. Il n'était pas habitué à ça. Il avait toujours vécu en foyer et là c'était beaucoup de changements. Sans compter que son petit cousin n'allait pas fort. Henrique avait réussi à prendre trois semaines de vacances et comme le Russe était toujours en arrêt, cela avait permis à la famille de trouver ses marques.

Titan n'avait pas eu de problèmes. Il avait une capacité d'adaptation étonnante et dès qu'il ne veillait pas son petit maître, il faisait des terriers dans le terrain. C'était finalement une bonne chose que Henrique ait eu Macnair au train plus d'un an plus tôt l'obligeant à déménager, car même si cela n'avait pas été sans heurt, l'animal était bien plus heureux à crapahuter dans leur nouveau foyer qu'à rester enfermé dans son ancien appartement. Bon, pour être honnête, Milo trouvait que Rascasse, le poisson de Severus, était bien plus simple à gérer du fond de son aquarium, mais le fennec était quand même bien plus attachant et affectueux.

Le matin les garçons aidaient les deux adultes à entretenir le terrain ou la maison quand ils avaient fini d'étudier. L'après midi, comme Ioann était à Ste Mangouste, Kerrian en profitait pour apprendre la vie avec des parents. Car si au début, quand il avait rencontré le Brésilien, il avait eu un peu de mal à lui trouver une place, maintenant il avait bien assimilé qu'étant le compagnon de son père légal, alors il était aussi quelque part un père pour lui. Oh il avait parfois du mal avec certaines règles imposées qu'il n'avait jamais connues avant, mais dans l'ensemble, il était satisfait du tournant de sa vie.

Tous les week-end Draco venait les rejoindre et restait les deux jours. Sa présence aidait beaucoup Ioann à affronter ce qu'il vivait avec son père. Il fallait avouer que depuis le début de l'été, le garçon était souvent plongé dans ses études quand il n'était pas à l'hôpital et que son frère se chargeait assez efficacement de le sortir de ses livres. C'était assez ironique de penser qu'à l'origine, Severus avait puni son fils avec une semaine d'étude intense pour avoir participé au bal de Noël et que cela faisait des semaines qu'ils essayaient de lui faire faire autres choses que ses devoirs. Même si le reste de sa famille jouait aussi sur son moral, une fois de plus, ce fut le lien très étroit qui l'unissait à Draco qui se révéla le plus diablement efficace. Comme l'avait prédit Henrique, cela ne dérangea d'ailleurs ni l'un ni l'autre de dormir dans le même lit. Même si certains matins, avec leurs lots de réactions biologiquement naturelles, étaient gênants, il ne leur était pas jamais venu à l'idée de dormir séparément.

Le baptême de Moïra, quelques temps plus tôt dans le mois d'Aout, avait été teinté d'une touche tristounette car évidement, Severus n'était pas avec eux et la joie n'atteignait jamais les beaux yeux de Ioann. Même si les temps n'étaient pas aussi dangereux qu'avant l'attaque, Lucius et Narcissa avaient tenu à ce que leur fille ait enfin une marraine afin de s'occuper d'elle en cas de malheur. Nymphadora avait tout de suite été sélectionnée pour ce rôle et en avait été ravie. Milo savait que Draco s'était demandé pourquoi elle n'avait pas de parrain et qu'il avait été le seul des garçons à s'en préoccuper. Peut-être par peur que sa petite sœur n'ait à souffrir de cette absence. Mais il avait été soulagé de la réponse de ses parents. Elle en aurait un, mais plus tard, quand celui-ci serait majeur. Le blond avait d'ailleurs largement approuvé que son petit frère devienne le parrain de sa petite sœur. Pour l'instant, étant mineur, la cérémonie ne pouvait être effectuée. Il n'était déjà qu'un gamin, il aurait été incapable d'assumer un enfant en cas de problème. Ioann n'était d'ailleurs pas encore au courant. Il ne le serait que plus tard, quand il aurait pris plus de recul face à l'état de son père.

Les semaines avaient passé ainsi, et la rentrée scolaire n'était plus que dans quelques jours. Pourtant aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Ce n'était l'anniversaire de personne. L'état de Severus était toujours le même. Les courses pour la nouvelle année des garçons avaient été faites une semaine plus tôt. D'ailleurs Milo avait profité de ce moment où ils avaient retrouvé leurs camarades de classe pour parler au jeune Théodore Nott. Celui-ci avait été choqué et déçu de savoir ce que son père pensait de lui. Mais au final, la discussion s'était plutôt bien passée. Le garçon ayant déjà parlé avant avec Severus peu après son accrochage avec Maugrey puis cet été avec sa mère, il avait accepté les choses et s'était détaché de ce géniteur qui ne le méritait pas. Le journaliste en avait d'ailleurs été satisfait. Il en aurait eu le cœur meurtri d'avoir dû faire souffrir ce garçon une nouvelle fois.

Non, ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire en ce dernier mardi d'Août était clairement affiché dans tous les journaux du pays. Henrique et Milo avaient d'ailleurs écrit leurs papiers pour leur rédaction respective au milieu de la nuit afin de pouvoir faire la Une dès le levé du jour. Oui, car la veille, très tard dans la soirée, et pour la première fois depuis bien des décennies, voire des siècles, le Premier Ministre Sorcier avait été destitué, par l'ensemble du Magenmagot, de ses fonctions et de ses pouvoirs alors que son mandat n'était pas encore achevé.

Milo en était satisfait. Il n'avait jamais caché son animosité pour Fudge. Dès son premier article sur l'attaque de l'école, il avait clairement indiqué le comportement irresponsable du dirigeant et son incapacité à gérer une situation de crise. Après tout, il avait tué ce soir là. Un Mangemort dangereux, certes, mais il s'agissait avant tout et surtout d'un témoin du retour du Mage Noir interrogé sous Veritaserum. Heureusement, avec l'aide des Langue de plomb, qui avaient certifié leurs souvenirs comme authentiques, Albus et lui avait pu faire valider la déposition de Croupton Junior comme pièce à conviction.

Par la suite, le rôle caché de certains Aurors dans l'arrestation de Skeeter et Ombrage avait fait la Une, faisant monter un peu plus la côte de Kingsley, Sirius, Sandy et Nymphadora alors que le manque de jugement et d'implication du Ministre avait été montré du doigt. Et pour en rajouter une couche, Henrique avait, sans entrer dans les détails, également parlé du rôle de son homme, ainsi que de Severus, Milo, Remus et Lucius dans leur mission pour éliminer définitivement Voldemort.

Cornelius Fudge était sur la sellette depuis quelques semaines et aujourd'hui c'était officiel, il payait pour son incompétence. Des élections exceptionnelles allaient devoir être organisées dans les semaines à venir mais en attendant, de part ses actes et son professionnalisme, Kingsley avait été promu Ministre Intérimaire. Il en avait été très surpris contrairement à certains de ses collègues, qui savaient qu'il le méritait. Avec lui à la direction du monde sorcier, il y avait de grandes chances pour que les erreurs passées soient correctement arrangées. Selon les rumeurs qui circulaient, l'Auror Sandy Delvecchio, qui avait repris son service la veille, reprendrait le poste d'Auror en chef durant cette période de transition. Lucius avait clairement montré qu'il était satisfait de cette nomination et rien que cela jouerait certainement en sa faveur. Milo avait souri en voyant qu'elle avait fait grande impression au blond pour qu'il en vienne à dire cela.

C'était une bonne chose qu'elle ait eu la confiance de Lucius. Car malgré son congé maladie toujours effectif, ou du moins semi effectif, le journaliste n'avait pas voulu rester sur la touche alors que la politique subissait une violente tempête. Du coup il était moins présent pour soutenir et passer voir Severus. Il s'en voulait de ne pas être aussi attentif à son frère que ce qu'il aurait voulu. Mais il espérait que son choix serait compris. Aussi, savoir que Sandy était à Ste Mangouste et s'occupait de veiller sur Ioann lorsqu'il y était, le soulageait grandement.

Pourtant, aussi importante que soit l'actualité sorcière, ce mardi était spécial pour une autre raison. Une semaine plus tôt, Ioann lui avait fait part d'une requête qui lui tenait à cœur. Et aujourd'hui, ils allaient la concrétiser. Milo savait que Henrique recueillerait toutes les informations nécessaires pour qu'il puisse écrire sur les réactions des changements politiques en cours. Et même si cela n'avait pas été le cas, jamais il n'aurait fait passer son travail avant le projet de Ioann. Ce n'était pas comme s'il lui demandait d'aller à la fête foraine, ou faire un pique nique. Non. C'était bien plus profond et important que cela. _« Oncle Milo, je ... tu crois que je pourrais voir Sergueï ? »_ C'était ça, la requête du garçon. Il voulait affronter en face celui qui avait fait de sa jeune enfance un enfer dont il avait tant souffert. Et ce n'était pas _« Lui »_ qu'il voulait rencontrer mais bien _« Sergueï »_.

Severus avait toujours dit que le jour où son fils parlerait de son bourreau en le nommant et non en le désignant, ce serait qu'il serait guéri. Milo avait eu un pincement au cœur quand il avait compris que ce moment là arrivait alors que son frère n'était pas là pour le vivre. Et là, sous la surveillance accrue de Sirius qui les accompagnait en tant qu'Auror, alors que de l'autre côté du parloir Soloviev se désunissait en voyant que Ioann le regardait et l'affrontait en face, il se promit d'enfermer ce souvenir dans une fiole afin de le garder intact jusqu'à ce que Severus se réveille. Parce que le garçon avait bien serré sa main dans la sienne comme pour se donner courage juste avant l'arrivée du prisonnier, mais depuis, il lui faisait face sans ciller tout en lui disant qu'il n'avait plus peur de lui car sa famille serait toujours là pour se mettre entre eux deux.

Quand Milo en avait parlé à James Dawson pour être sûr de ne pas faire de bêtise en acceptant la requête, le psy lui avait alors répondu que c'était une bonne chose et qu'il ne devait surtout pas refuser. Il lui indiqua que le choc de voir son père si vulnérable l'avait beaucoup travaillé, tout comme le fait d'avoir rencontré la famille de son ami Neville. La possibilité que malgré tout, le professeur puisse mourir ou reste dans le coma jusqu'à la fin de sa vie l'avait ébranlé. C'était à son pilier fondateur qu'on s'attaquait. La vie de Ioann dépendait de celle de Severus. Il s'appuyait totalement sur lui. Le lui retirer était comme le laisser au milieu du désert sans eau et sans boussole. En manquant de le perdre, le garçon avait perdu une partie de son équilibre.

Mais au-delà de ça, il avait compris qu'il n'avait pas qu'un seul pilier et qu'en s'appuyant sur les autres, il pouvait encore faire beaucoup. C'était un peu compliqué pour Milo, mais il avait compris l'essentiel : son filleul était prêt à se battre pour prouver qu'il était un grand et que maintenant c'était à lui de prendre soin de son père comme celui-ci l'avait fait depuis toutes ces années. Et en voulant voir Sergueï, il montrait qu'il avait accepté son passé et qu'il voulait se projeter vers l'avenir. Il tournait une page définitivement pour pouvoir écrire sur la suivante, d'une écriture ferme et non tremblante. James lui avait assuré qu'il lui faudrait encore quelques séances car malgré tout, passer d'une vie dans les bras de son père, à une vie sans lui, ou presque, n'était pas évident. Mais Milo savait que bientôt, le garçon n'aurait plus besoin de sa thérapie. Et il n'aurait pu être plus fier de son filleul que maintenant.

o0o

_**Quatre ans plus tard**_

_Samedi 26 Juin 1999._

Draco avançait sur le trottoir, lunettes de soleil sur le nez et sa veste tenue nonchalamment par-dessus son épaule. Avec son pantalon en toile et sa chemise à manche courte au col entrouvert, blancs tous les deux, il dégageait une prestance éblouissante. Il baissa légèrement ses lunettes pour regarder par-dessus afin de bien vérifier qu'il était dans la bonne direction et ne put empêcher un sourire en coin de lui grignoter les lèvres. Trois filles à deux pas de lui gloussèrent et soupirèrent devant lui. Draco était beau, il le savait et en jouait. Il avait largement eu le temps de parfaire sa méthode lors de cette première année à l'université sorcière de droit. D'ailleurs son cousin se moquait régulièrement de lui.

Kerrian l'avait suivi dans ses études secondaires. Ils n'avaient pas tout à fait les mêmes options mais ils se voyaient toujours pour le général. Draco était dans l'optique de gestion. L'ex-Serdaigle partait plus sur des études plus juridiques. Il avait l'intention d'entrer dans le service de l'enfance afin de mieux aider les orphelins dans leur foyer. Cela lui tenait grandement à cœur et sa propre expérience pesait lourd dans sa décision. Aussi, ils se voyaient au moins tous les jours plus ou moins longtemps.

Et le plus âgé s'amusait de la petite frime du blond. Parce qu'au fond, Draco jouait les séducteurs pourtant très peu de filles pouvaient se vanter d'avoir eu ses faveurs. Cela contrastait beaucoup avec son comportement, mais il avait besoin d'un minimum de sentiments pour fréquenter quelqu'un et il y avait bien trop de filles qui cherchaient à mettre la main sur l'héritier Malfoy et sa fortune. Aussi il jouait mais ses quelques aventures connues n'étaient définitivement pas très nombreuses. Ce qui contrastait avec Kerrian qui avait tendance à expérimenter grandement de ne plus être à Poudlard pour trainer tous les week-ends dans les bars gay. Depuis qu'il avait vécu sa première expérience sexuelle, qui ne fut pas aussi catastrophique que ce qu'il avait imaginé, pendant les vacances avant sa dernière année à Poudlard, il aimait à se tester.

Milo lui avait bien dit qu'il n'appréciait pas ce comportement et qu'il devrait se concentrer un peu plus sur ses études, mais Kerrian étant dans les cinq premiers de sa promotion, cela n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté. Ses discussions avec Draco lui avaient plus remis les pieds sur terre. Le blond comprenait qu'après avoir été brimé et obligé de faire profil bas au château, il ait envie de tester les limites maintenant qu'il était un jeune adulte plus indépendant. Mais il lui avait aussi dit qu'il pouvait très bien s'amuser et en profiter sans passer de bras en bras, au risque de se perdre. Alors depuis un mois, le châtain s'était assagi ... et Draco avait eu des entrées gratuites pour son groupe de musique préféré, offertes sans raison particulière par ses deux oncles préférés ...

Mais pour l'heure, le blond regarda sa montre pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas en retard. Non, il avait encore du temps. Il aurait très bien pu transplaner, mais ce jour là il faisait beau et il avait fini ses examens, donc il pouvait se permettre de marcher et de réfléchir un peu. Il était arrivé par la cheminée du Chaudron Baveur et depuis, il arpentait les rues de Londres. Il avait indiqué que c'était lui qui irait chercher Ioann à la gare pour son dernier retour de Poudlard et cela l'avait plongé dans ses souvenirs.

Le retour au château à la rentrée après la disparition de Voldemort avait été étrange. La plupart des élèves étaient assez détachés des évènements. Ce qui n'avait pas été le cas pour une partie des Serpentards et des Gryffondors de sa promotion et de celle de Ioann. Entre l'absence de Julian Harper, qui avait toujours été le comique du groupe, et Harry et Ioann qui affrontaient leurs problèmes, tout n'était définitivement pas simple. Il avait fallu attendre plusieurs mois pour qu'ils arrivent tous à passer au dessus des évènements. La première surprise agréable de l'année arriva dès le jour de la rentrée avec Sirius qui avait repris son poste de professeur. Il avait été accueilli avec joie et cris. La suivante fut pour Ioann, quelques mois plus tard.

Draco se rappela qu'à ce moment là, le Ministre Intérimaire Shacklebolt avait demandé auprès du Magenmagot qu'une prime soit accordée à tous les combattants qui avaient risqué leur vie pour défaire Voldemort. Il avait fallu quelques semaines de négociation avant que ce soit accordé. Certaines mauvaises langues avaient persifflé que l'ex-Auror voulait juste s'en mettre plein les poches comme son prédécesseur mais de façon plus ouverte et plus sournoise. Mais cela avait été démenti quand on avait appris qu'il avait bien précisé qu'ayant obtenu une promotion, il estimait avoir déjà reçu sa part et qu'il ne demandait cette compensation qu'en pensant à ceux qui l'avaient secondé et ceux qui étaient décédés.

Aussi, chacun des défenseurs de la paix s'étaient vus octroyer par le Ministère une prime assez conséquente, tout comme les familles des morts au combat. Kingsley avait également reçu la sienne même s'il avait voulu la refuser avec détermination. Mais le Magenmagot avait été ferme, c'était pour tout le monde sans exception ou pour personne. Alors il l'avait pris ... quelques heures avant de faire un communiqué de presse durant lequel il annonçait qu'il remettait cette somme à Ste Mangouste afin de régler une partie des soins que recevait Severus.

Toute la famille avait été touchée par ce geste. Car si les Snape vivaient correctement, le montant des dépenses médicales étaient largement au dessus de leurs moyens. Lucius et Milo avaient déjà utilisé leur propre prime pour alléger la facture. D'ailleurs dès le début, le blond n'avait donné le choix à personne et avait pris en charge ces dépenses là afin de ne pas pénaliser financièrement Ioann. Aussi le geste de Kingsley fut très apprécié. Et cela avait fait boule de neige. Harry, Sirius, Sandy, Nymphadora et Remus les premiers, rapidement suivis par la famille Weasley et tous ceux de l'Ordre ainsi que les professeurs de Poudlard, avaient remis leurs gallions à Lucius pour soigner Severus. Certains Aurors également mais Milo avait refusé la prime des plus jeunes, question d'éthique.

Draco sourit en attendant de pouvoir traverser. Son parrain avait pu garder sa chambre sécurisée pendant de longues semaines sans que Lucius n'ait à débourser de grosses sommes. Mais même si ce fut une sacrée surprise pour la famille, ce qui changea beaucoup de choses arriva pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Une des infirmières, qui s'occupait du blessé, avait signalé que depuis que son fils ne pouvait venir le voir que les dimanches, l'état de Severus se dégradait légèrement. Son père avait alors fait joué une fois de plus son influence et Draco était sûr que sa mère n'avait pas râlé. Il avait d'ailleurs eu l'appui influant de Kingsley et celui ferme des Aurors bien en vu depuis la fin du Mage Noir. Il avait fait cela avec le plus de discrétion possible et avait offert à Ioann, le transfert de son père à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Son petit frère avait longuement pleuré et avait passé tous ses temps libres de la semaine suivante auprès de lui. Oui, Severus avait reçu plus d'attentions depuis qu'il était dans le coma que pendant les nombreuses années précédentes. Il n'aurait certainement pas apprécié tout ce foin autour de lui s'il avait été conscient. Mais malheureusement, il ne l'était pas et cela jouait également sur l'engouement des gens.

Les choses avaient bougé pendant encore quelques temps. Les nouvelles élections avaient promu Kingsley Ministre définitif à une très large majorité. Sandy avait donc officiellement pris le poste d'Auror en Chef qu'elle assurait déjà depuis l'été. Et elle avait réussi à diriger le bureau avec bien plus de dextérité et d'efficacité que Scrimgeour. Grâce à sa ténacité, quelques jeunes recrues mangemoresques avaient été arrêtées alors que plus personne n'y croyait. Et pourtant, elle trouvait toujours un peu de temps pour passer voir Ioann et Severus comme elle en avait pris l'habitude depuis son hospitalisation. Elle avait aussi largement œuvré pour que Warrington reçoive une sentence adaptée à ce qu'il avait fait endurer à Ioann.

Surtout qu'il avait fini par avouer, en plus du reste, que pour brouiller les pistes, il s'était servi de son elfe de maison pour transmettre la dernière lettre de menace que le jeune Serpentard avait reçu alors qu'il était déjà en établissement pénitentiaire. Il avait fini à Azkaban pour dix ans, en moyenne sécurité, parqué dans une cellule où un sort bloquant avait été posé afin qu'aucun elfe ne puisse répondre à son appel. Il avait échappé à la haute sécurité car il n'avait plus toute sa santé mentale. Et après sa tentative de suicide, le Magenmagot avait été indiqué que lorsqu'il en sortirait, il finirait ses jours à Ste Mangouste au service psychiatrique. Sandy avait travaillé en trio avec Lucius et Milo pour faire valoir les droits de Ioann et surtout les devoirs de la justice et Draco avouait qu'il avait été soufflé par sa volonté.

Il sourit par contre en se disant que son père avait depuis maintenant un peu plus de trois ans, un emploi. Un vrai, un fixe, reconnu et payé. Si jusqu'à présent il avait géré la fortune familiale pour la faire prospérer tout en s'insinuant dans les affaires du Ministère, jamais il n'avait réellement « travaillé ». Il avait fallu que Kingsley lui propose le poste de sous-secrétaire d'Etat pour que ça arrive. Oh il n'a pas accepté comme ça, mais après réflexion, et après que Narcissa lui ai fait remarquer qu'ainsi personne ne pourrait remettre en doute sa présence au Ministère, il avait signé. Et son duo avec le Ministre était très efficace. Mais les affaires « Mangemort » avaient tout de même trainé en longueur jusqu'à ce que le dernier des anciens de Voldemort tombe. Avery n'avait été retrouvé que très récemment, soit presque quatre ans après sa fuite, ironiquement tué par une arme à feu Moldue. Cette nouvelle fut amèrement accueillie par la famille car justice ne pourrait jamais être correctement faite à Severus.

Draco passa la porte de la gare et se dirigea rapidement vers la voie 9 ¾. Il s'était arrêté devant une vitrine de vêtements et avait perdu un peu de temps à détailler les différents modèles récents, ce qui faisait qu'il allait finir par être en retard. D'ailleurs quand il passa à travers la barrière, il remarqua que c'était juste car le Poudlard Express venait d'entrer en gare. Il jeta un regard tout autour de lui. Il remarqua Molly Weasley qui devait attendre Ginny. Le blond eut un sourire amusé en se souvenant qu'après le départ de Julian, la rouquine avait été très triste. Il avait fallu attendre presque la fin de l'année scolaire pour qu'elle ne daigne sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mickael Corner avait eu cette chance et elle n'avait pas durée très longtemps. Jusqu'aux vacances d'été seulement. Quelques mois plus tard, après le repas d'Halloween, Ginny était dans les bras de Dean Thomas avant de finir l'année avec son coup de cœur de gamine, Harry. Mais leur couple n'avait pas duré plus longtemps que les autres, quelques semaines, à peine plus de trois mois. Comme si malgré tout, il lui manquait quelque chose.

Le blond se mit à détailler le flot de gosses sortant du train et ricana un instant. Les premières années, bientôt deuxième, étaient réellement petits. Avait-il également été aussi minuscule qu'eux ? Il avisa les jumeaux Dovonan qui saluaient bruyamment leurs camarades avant de rejoindre leurs parents. Bien, alors son frère n'était pas loin. Et il le vit descendre en riant, au côté de Connors. Ioann avait grandi, s'était étoffé un peu grâce au Quidditch en particulier et avait mûri. Il n'était plus la petite crevette qu'il avait longtemps été. Mais il restait toujours le plus petit et le plus mince de ses amis. Même Ginny était plus grande que lui.

Mais Draco n'était pas dupe, il savait que ce petit filou, au lieu d'être traumatisé par sa taille en faisait un atout. Il en jouait comme le diable jouait de ses charmes. Et il pouvait quasiment obtenir tout ce qu'il désirait avec juste une moue bien choisie. Son regard noir pailleté se tourna vers lui et son sourire s'agrandit d'un cran. Il finit de saluer ses amis, leur promettant très certainement de se revoir plus tard et de ne pas se perdre de vue. Puis il se précipita vers lui. Draco oublia les regards qui le mataient furieusement et donna une forte étreinte à son petit frère. Salazar, tant de mois loin de lui avaient été bien pénibles. C'était la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, qu'ils avaient été séparés aussi longtemps. Quand l'ainé était entré à Poudlard, le plus jeune vivait aussi au château donc même s'ils n'étaient plus tout le temps ensemble comme avant, ils se voyaient quand même très souvent.

Là ça n'avait plus été le cas. Ils s'étaient revus aux vacances de Noël et lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard où Draco avait réussi à venir. Le reste du temps ils s'étaient contentés de discussions par cheminées ou par hiboux et pas toujours de façon très régulière. Maintenant ils étaient réellement heureux de se retrouver. Ils pourraient profiter des ces vacances pour se ressourcer entre frères. Surtout que Narcissa lui avait bien rappelé, deux semaines plus tôt par hibou, qu'étant donné qu'il était déchargé de toute scolarité à Poudlard, Ioann devait devenir le parrain de sa fille. Celui-ci était ravi de l'honneur que son oncle et sa marraine lui accordaient. Quand ils le lui avaient annoncé, lors du dernier noël, il en avait été très émus de leur confiance mais également très fier. Il attendait maintenant la cérémonie avec impatience. En plus, cela faisait une belle réunion de famille en perspective. Ils furent dérangés dans leurs retrouvailles lorsque Luna s'approcha d'eux pour les saluer. Après leur avoir collé un bisou sur chaque joue, elle avait rejoint son père un peu plus loin, avec un air un peu rêveur.

- Toujours aussi elle, sourit Draco.

- Elle n'allait pas changer maintenant non plus. Et puis c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime. Bon, alors c'est toi qui es de corvée pour ramener le gosse à la maison.

- Et oui que veux-tu, on a tiré à la courte paille et j'ai perdu.

- Connard.

- Mais non, tu m'aimes trop pour ce genre de petits noms.

- Oui et bien ça reste à voir. Enfin, j'aurais quand même pensé qu'oncle Milo serait venu. Je sais qu'oncle Henrique est sur un scoop quelque part à l'étranger mais lui, il aurait pu se déplacer quand même !

- Il avait encore un cours. Pour lui les vacances c'est ce soir.

- Ah oui c'est vrai. Toi qui le vois plus souvent que moi, tu crois qu'il va signer pour une nouvelle année ?

- En fait ça lui a bien plu cette année d'enseignement, mais la rédaction lui manque. Alors je ne sais pas où en sont les négociations, mais je crois qu'il a demandé à retourner à l'Edinburg Wizard News à mi-temps tout en enseignant l'autre moitié du temps.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il deviendrait prof. Mais bon, depuis qu'il ne va plus sur le terrain, je suppose qu'enseigner le journalisme à ceux qui veulent en faire leur métier doit être une nouvelle aventure. Et Kerry n'est pas avec toi ?

- Non, il a encore des examens lundi, du coup il révise là. Ça te dit d'aller prendre une glace sur le Chemin de Traverse ? C'est moi qui paye.

- Si c'est toi qui payes, je ne vais pas cracher dessus. Attends, je réduis ma valise dans ma poche et ce sera bon. On passera voir les Grumeaux aussi, j'ai hâte de fureter dans leur magasin. Ils doivent avoir plein de nouveautés !

- Oh oui. Et tu sais que Blaise bosse avec eux ? Enfin il aide à la vente car Verity est assez débordée mais il file aussi un coup de main à la production. Fred et George passent plus de temps dans leur labo que dans leur magasin. Je crois qu'ils sont victimes de leur succès.

- Rusard s'en arrache les cheveux d'ailleurs. Miss Teigne a adopté la technique du « je me fais toute petite pour qu'on m'oublie ».

- Elle ne furète plus ?

- Si bien sûr, mais elle la ramène moins. De toute façon elle se fait sans arrêt remettre à sa place par Titan. Depuis qu'Hedwige, Chatonne et Pattenrond ne sont plus là, il s'ennuie alors il passe son surplus d'énergie sur elle.

- Olala, rigola Draco, je vais finir par la plaindre cette vieille chatte décrépie.

- Au moins elle s'est assagie et nous a fichu la paix.

- Vous avez dû en faire des bêtises cette année.

- Oui un peu, sourit Ioann de façon très serpentarde alors qu'ils venaient de passer côté Moldu. Et tu as des nouvelles des autres ?

- P'tit filou tiens. Alors, Théo a réussi sa première année. Il est même sorti major de sa promotion. Faut vraiment croire que les potions ça le botte bien. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de Vincent depuis un moment mais il me semble que papa m'a dit que son apprentissage au Ministère se passait pas trop mal. Gregory, c'est pareil, je ne l'ai pas vu de plusieurs mois. Pansy est encore en garde à vue, grimaça Draco. Je me demande pourquoi ils ne l'enferment pas définitivement. Depuis que son père a été reconnu Mangemort et arrêté il y a quatre ans, elle débloque complètement. Tu sais, déjà quand on était à Poudlard, elle a eu droit à trois suspensions pour fautes importantes avant d'être exclue, mais là, je crois qu'elle a complètement mal tournée. Elle s'amusait à faire peur à des Moldus à grand coups de magie noire. Sinon j'ai vu Nev' il y a une semaine. Il stressait pour son exam mais je suis certain qu'il se monte la tête pour rien. Dans sa branche d'herbologie et de botanique, seules les potions pourraient être un point faible, mais contrairement à son entrée à Poudlard, là il a un bon niveau. Donc je ne m'en fais pas trop pour lui. Il doit passer à la maison bientôt et de toute façon il sera là pour te voir devenir parrain. Il sera content de te revoir.

- Il m'a drôlement manqué cette année. Vous m'avez tous manqué cette année ...

Et c'était vrai. Les liens qui avaient été créés entre ces deux promotions étaient si forts que lors de cette dernière année, un grand vide s'était fait ressentir. Et puis les mois avaient passé, apportant son lot de canailleries, faisant oublier l'absence des anciens, jusqu'à arriver à cette dernière journée. La vie avait bien changé depuis qu'il avait fait sa rentrée à Poudlard et si Ioann avait été triste en quittant le château un peu plus tôt, il savait aussi que ce n'était qu'un au revoir. Il était l'Enfant de Poudlard, le fils, petit fils et neveu de trois membres du staff. Même si sa route devait l'entrainer plus loin, son cœur lui, était définitivement attaché à ces murs qui l'avaient élevé, défendu et protégé.

- Sinon, dit-il pour éviter de trop se faire rattraper par l'émotion, Gregory a réussi sa première année à l'école des Aurors, c'est Sandy qui me l'a dit avant-hier. Tout comme Ron d'ailleurs, mais ils ne le sauront que dans dix jours, par hiboux.

- C'est bien pour eux. Et tu en sais plus ?

- Non, juste qu'ils sont souvent en binôme et qu'ils déchirent tous les deux. Et pour Harry et Hermione ?

- Je croise de temps en temps Hermione à la bibliothèque universitaire. Elle a beau tourner autour son rouquin, et réciproquement, elle est toujours à fond dans les études. Je plains sérieusement Ron, il n'est pas prêt de l'embrasser. Harry je ne l'ai pas revu depuis quelques mois mais aux dernières nouvelles, il était toujours dans son école de Médicomagie.

- C'est drôle d'imaginer qu'il n'a pas suivi les traces de son père pour devenir Auror. C'était pourtant ce qu'il voulait quand il était à Poudlard.

- Jusqu'au soir de la Troisième Tâche seulement. Depuis qu'il a vu oncle Severus à moitié mort, je crois que ça l'a dégouté à vie de chasser les criminels et ça l'a décidé à partir dans cette branche pour aider les autres. Il a toujours culpabilisé par rapport à toi.

- Je sais. Je lui ai souvent dit qu'il n'y était pour rien mais il n'écoutait pas.

- Sinon, raconte-moi, comment vont les amours et cette chère Karen ? Demanda malicieusement Draco alors qu'un silence peu agréable s'était glissé entre eux.

- Nulle part, grogna le plus jeune. Elle a trouvé Hudson de Poufsouffle mieux que moi.

- Attends, qu'est-ce qu'un Poufsouffle peut avoir de plus que mon Serpentard de frère ?

- Sans trop me mouiller, je dirais ... humm comme ça à vue de nez ... quinze centimètres en hauteur et une plus large épaisseur musculaire au niveau des épaules.

- Une idiote quoi. C'était une Gryffondor non ? Et puis tout le monde sait que les petits machins sont les meilleurs.

- Non, une Serdaigle. Et je ne sais pas de quel petit machin tu parles exactement alors va te faire voir.

- Je parlais de ta taille de gnome pas de celle du mini gnome, tsss, t'es pire que Kerry.

- Ben alors je dois tenir ça de mon frère.

- Et tu viens de détourner la conversation. Pas trop déprimé de la rupture ?

- Bah, ce n'est pas si grave, j'avoue qu'elle était agréable mais je n'ai jamais réellement eu de coup de cœur pour elle. Ni pour Cecilia l'an dernier.

- T'en fais pas, un jour ou l'autre tu trouveras la fille idéale.

- Oh je ne m'inquiète pas. Oncle Milo avait trente ans quand il a trouvé chaussure à son pied. Enfin il me semble. Et papa ... ouais, non. Tu sais que Sirius a passé l'année à draguer la nouvelle prof de Runes ?

- Sérieux ?

- Ouais, ça a fait jaser car il a l'air assez accro mais elle, elle n'a pas l'air décidé à lui céder. Pourtant elle semble intéressée. Du coup, des paris ont été lancés sur le prochain sort cuisant qu'elle viendrait à lui lancer ou sur quand ils vont se mettre ensemble.

- Remarque que s'il pouvait se caser rapidement, ça éviterait à maman et à tante Meda de lui casser les pieds avec sa vie de vieux célibataire.

- Comme Charlie. Il m'a écrit il y a quelques semaines pour me dire qu'il était de nouveau célibataire et que ça faisait râler sa mère. Elle est persuadé qu'il est incapable de construire quelque chose à cause de sa passion pour ses dragons. Heureusement que Bill est marié et papa, comme ça Charlie désamorce la bombe en demandant des nouvelle de Victoire et de sa maman.

- J'aurais jamais pensé que Bill puisse finir avec Fleur.

- Harry m'a dit qu'il avait senti anguille sous roche lors de la journée en famille avant la Troisième Tâche. Et puis le fait que Fleur demande à faire un stage à Gringotts pile au moment où Bill se fait muter à la banque de Londres, c'était assez amusant.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Je me demande d'ailleurs quand il va suivre le chemin de ses parents en faisant son second mini rouquin. Oh tiens d'ailleurs, j'ai appris hier que Dora attendait un bébé !

- Et personne ne m'a prévenu ? Bouda Ioann. J'étais à Poudlard, pas à l'autre bout du monde !

- Je suis certain qu'elle va te le dire très bientôt. Non parce que tu sais, je ne suis pas censé le savoir non plus, j'ai surtout surpris une conversation secrète entre mes parents.

- Bon, alors ça va. En attendant je suis contente pour elle. Elle a déjà fait deux fausses couches, j'espère que cette fois sera la bonne.

- J'en suis sûr, mon instinct me le dit.

Les deux garçons se perdirent un instant dans leurs réflexions alors qu'ils attendaient que le feu leur signale qu'ils pouvaient traverser.

- Dis, reprit le plus jeune, maintenant que tu es venu me chercher, tu crois que tu pourrais me ramener au Manoir pour ... deux-trois siècles ? Après tout, j'ai déjà envoyé Titan à Moï tout à l'heure pour lui éviter le trajet en train, c'est normal que je suive le mouvement.

- Pourquoi, c'est si dur que ça à la maison ?

- Non c'est pire ...

- Je croyais que tu avais mis les choses au clair ?

- Oui je l'ai fait mais il culpabilise toujours. Moi je l'aime beaucoup et puis franchement ils le méritent bien. Mais non, il me stresse en s'agaçant tout seul. Enfin, normalement il devrait se lancer bientôt. C'est pour ça, je préfèrerais m'éloigner un peu. Tu sais, des fois que ça dégénère.

- Yeurk, maintenant je vais faire des cauchemars, grimaça Draco.

- Pas plus que quand on a surpris tes parents dans ...

- C'est bon, n'en dis pas plus ou je ne suis pas certain de te l'offrir la glace !

- Sauf que je la veux ! Je le mérite bien ! Papa est juste insupportable depuis une semaine !

Ioann avait beau s'insurger, il était quand même assez satisfait de la situation. Severus s'était réveillé, un an et deux mois après l'attaque de Voldemort. Et il était loin d'être en bonne forme. Son système digestif étant gravement touché, il devait suivre un régime spécial doublé d'un traitement à base de potions pour pouvoir correctement assimiler les aliments. Et ce serait définitif car rien ne pouvait réparer les lésions trop profondes qu'il avait subies. Tout comme il fallait surveiller de très près ses reins qui avaient quelques faiblesses et dont l'état pouvait brusquement se dégrader. De plus, à cause des nombreux _Doloris_ qu'il avait encaissés, plusieurs de ses vertèbres s'étaient déplacées mais les Médicomages ne s'en étaient pas aperçus tout de suite. Ses muscles étaient restés crispés pendant de longs jours après ce combat fatidique et avaient caché le problème en gainant sa colonne vertébrale de leur tension. Mais quand les décontractants avaient enfin fait effet, ses vertèbres avaient bougé, créant de graves complications. Bien sûr, le nécessaire avait été fait rapidement, mais pris ainsi à chaud sur irritation, des séquelles étaient restés.

Après de longs mois de rééducation, quand il avait réussi à remarcher, il avait dû admettre que sans une béquille, il était incapable de garder la station debout pendant deux heures de cours d'affilées et que c'était très appréciable que son fils ait moins besoin de lui qu'avant. Il était encore à Ste Mangouste quand Albus avait eu une bonne idée pour aider les Snape à mieux gérer les nouveaux désagréments. Winky, l'ancienne elfe de maison des Croupton, était resté à Poudlard, trop déprimée et figée dans les anciennes croyances pour apprécier sa nouvelle liberté. Mais même si elle était entourée d'autres elfes, elle se laissait dépérir petit à petit. Aussi, afin d'aider Severus en le soulageant d'un bon nombre de tâches ménagères, il avait proposé à la créature de se lier à lui afin de retrouver une famille. Winky avait tout de suite accepté, heureuse de cette nouvelle. Severus avait été plus réticent mais après avoir constaté que sa remise sur pied prenait du temps et qu'elle ne serait visiblement jamais complète, de loin s'en fallait, il avait fini par céder. Depuis, Winky s'occupait du bien être de ses deux nouveaux Maîtres avec un enthousiasme impressionnant. Ioann savait que la petite créature les aimait bien car ils n'étaient pas des tortionnaires. Et puis elle s'était liée très rapidement avec Dobby et Kreattur, qui étaient également très dévoués à leurs Maîtres, par envie et non par unique obligation. C'était nouveau pour elle, mais visiblement, elle s'y était faite très rapidement.

Cela faisait maintenant presque deux ans que Severus avait repris son poste de professeurs de potions. Son retour avait été largement accueilli par des applaudissements. Oh, il n'avait pas son poste à plein temps car son état ne lui permettait pas d'assurer entièrement son rôle. Slughorn avait accepté d'assumer le complément des cours car il semblait s'ennuyer dans sa retraite. Mais Severus avait tout de même repris sa place en tant que professeur et directeur de Serpentard. Peeves avait été si content de le retrouver qu'il avait arrosé de sirop d'érable tous ceux qui disaient du mal du professeur. Mais bien que son image de bâtard ait été ternie par son nouveau rôle de héros, Severus avait de nouveau assis son autorité en se montrant aussi strict qu'avant et voire plus désagréable. Ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas réellement une comédie pour le deuxième point. Bien sûr, Ioann savait qu'il était heureux d'être en vie et de savoir tout le chemin que chacun avait fait. Severus avait particulièrement été fier de son fils quand il avait su qu'il avait réussi à enfin passer au delà des méfaits de Sergueï et par conséquent, des dégâts faits par Warrington, Ombrage et tous ceux qui l'avaient blessé. Mais se retrouver ainsi diminué l'avait fortement remué et perturbé. En deux ans, il avait fini par accepter les choses. Il avait été soutenu par sa famille et ses amis, que ce soit les anciens comme les récents, les jeunes et les moins jeunes.

- Et la bague, tu l'as vue ? Demanda Draco avec intérêt alors qu'ils franchissaient la porte du Chaudron Baveur.

- Bien sûr ! Il voulait avoir mon avis même s'il est persuadé que je n'accepte la situation que pour lui faire plaisir. Mais même si je me sens un peu triste, je sais qu'il n'oublie pas maman pour autant. Sinon il ne se sentirait pas aussi coupable envers moi.

- Surtout que ça fait presque deux ans qu'ils se fréquentent.

- En fait ça ne doit faire qu'un an et demi, corrigea Ioann, mais ils se tournaient autour depuis que papa a pu reprendre son poste à l'école.

- C'est bien finalement que Sandy soit souvent passée pour prendre de ses nouvelles et l'ait poussé à se remettre sur pieds après qu'il se soit réveillé. Ouais, et aussi le fait qu'elle a une assez grande gueule pour lui tenir tête, c'est une bonne chose.

- Oui c'est sûr qu'il ne fallait pas une frêle femme qui n'a pas de caractère pour pouvoir vivre avec lui. Mais tu sais quoi ? Je serais content de vivre sur le campus dès Septembre et je serais même capable de prendre une cage à poules tant que ça me permet d'être loin d'eux. Je ne suis pas certain que ma santé mentale en réchappe sinon. Tu restes au Manoir l'an prochain ? Enfin je veux dire, tu ne prends pas une chambre toi aussi ?

- Non, je reste à la maison pour l'instant. Le Manoir est assez grand pour que je ressente quand même un sentiment de liberté. Et puis le logement dans les dépendances est pas mal. Spacieux, moderne et isolé des parents … ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter. J'ai de la place pour toi si tu veux, ça reviendra moins cher que le campus.

- Et tu n'as pas peur que ton envahissant petit frère te dérange ?

- Bien sûr que non et tu le sais.

- Alors j'accepte avec plaisir. Tu m'as vraiment manqué cette année.

- Toi aussi Младший брат (_petit frère_). Et puis comme ça tous les deux, nous verrons Moï grandir. Tu sais qu'elle pousse plus vite qu'un haricot.

- M'en parle pas. Elle va bientôt être plus grande que moi, ronchonna Ioann alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur un siège du glacier.

- Maman est ravie. Et puis maintenant qu'elle est plus grande, elle peut plus facilement la laisser à Dobby et ainsi elle peut augmenter un peu son temps à Ste Mangouste. Papa râle quand il voit des petits garçons venir jouer avec elle lorsqu'ils sortent. Et elle n'a que huit ans. Elle va le faire tourner bourrique dès qu'elle entrera à Poudlard.

- Sans compter que nous n'y serons pas et qu'oncle Lus n'aura que papa, mamie et tatie pour la surveiller. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi, que les profs ne savent pas la moitié de ce qu'on peut faire à Poudlard.

- Salazar, ne va surtout pas lui dire ça ! S'épouvanta Draco avant de rire avec Ioann.

- J'suis pas fou ! Papa serait capable de me donner une punition rétroactive !

Les deux frères se regardèrent malicieusement avant d'éclater de rire à nouveau. Puis ils commandèrent leur glace avec gourmandise. Puis ils se promirent d'aller sortir Kerrian de ses révisions pour passer le lendemain ensemble. Mais pour l'heure, les deux frères comptaient bien profiter de leur soirée de retrouvailles. Après tout, ils étaient majeurs et avaient bien le droit de sortir sans leurs parents ... même si Draco n'avouerait jamais qu'il avait prévenu Severus qu'il kidnappait son fils pour la soirée au moins.

Oui, Ioann allait bientôt avoir dix huit ans, il aurait bientôt ses résultats d'ASPIC et il allait bientôt se lancer sur les traces de sa vie de jeune adulte. Sa famille ne vivait plus dans l'ombre et les risques d'un Mage Noire. Pour couronner le tout, son père qui était passé si près de la mort était toujours à ses côtés. Et il allait enfin être aussi heureux qu'un homme pouvait l'être car sous peu, il allait demander à Sandy de l'épouser ... oui, enfin s'il retrouvait la bague avec laquelle Titan avait joué la veille.

Mais ça, Ioann avait préféré ne pas lui dire. Peut-être qu'ainsi son père verrait les choses de façon plus légère et arrêterait de culpabiliser d'aimer de nouveau. Mais étrangement le jeune homme se dit qu'au contraire, cela l'énerverait un peu plus, qu'il crierait et que le petit renard devrait faire preuve de beaucoup de ruses pour l'amadouer de nouveau. Comme à chaque fois. Oui, la vie pouvait dérailler autant de fois qu'il était possible de l'imaginer, il y avait toujours des choses qui ne changeraient définitivement jamais.

* * *

**FIN**

**Voilà, c'est sur ce long chapitre, le plus long de tous, que ma saga « Simplicité » se termine. Pourtant, même si j'estime que ce chapitre clôture parfaitement bien mon histoire, pour tous ceux qui aimeraient prolonger un peu plus l'aventure, sachez que je vous ai préparé une surprise finale. Dès mercredi prochain, je publierai une mini fic en 6 parties qui se passera quelques années après. Une sorte d'épilogue de l'épilogue lol.**

**Aussi je vous laisse le choix. **

**Pour ceux qui estiment que cette fin suffit et tiennent à imaginer d'eux même ce que chacun est devenu, alors je tiens à vous remercier d'avoir fait tout ce chemin avec moi, de m'avoir soutenue et encouragée tout au long de ses trois années (et oui déjà).**

**Pour ceux qui veulent en savoir encore plus (lol), rendez-vous mercredi prochain pour « **_Une Décennie de Simplicité_** ». **

**Quoiqu'il en soit, sachez que j'ai particulièrement apprécié cette aventure à vos côtés. C'était une histoire partie d'un défi personnel pour me prouver que j'étais capable d'écrire et de jouer sur les sentiments, et j'avais en tête une fic d'une vingtaine de chapitres. Au final, je me retrouve avec un premier tome de 57 chapitres, environ 7 OS (dont 2 en 2 parties), un chapitre joke, un deuxième tome de 97 chapitres (et donc une mini fic en 6 parties). Et pour ça je vous en remercie, car sans vos reviews, je ne pense pas que je me serais lancée dans ce 2eme tome. **

**Aussi, Zarakinel (ma plus ancienne revieweseuse), Me-Violine, Dororo03, feliness, Lyanna Evren, Maha1959, Viviwi, Violettepoete, Maralcampe, tous ceux qui ont laissé une trace de leur passage à un moment ou un autre et tous ceux qui n'ont fait que lire, je vous remercie du fond du cœur d'avoir cru en mon histoire et de m'avoir suivie aussi fidèlement de semaines en semaines.**

**Avant de vous quitter, je tenais juste à vous dire que j'ai en stock une petite historiette amusante mettant en scène une bonne partie des jeunes de la promotion du Trio d'or. Rien à voir avec Simplicité. Juste de quoi se détendre et se déstresser. Je posterai le premier chapitre fin mars et la suite arrivera tous les mercredis une fois que j'en aurais fini complètement avec mon petit Ioann. Son titre : « **_Merlin quelles vacances !_** » . Voici le résumé : "**_Quand une bande d'amis, tout juste sortis de Poudlard, décide de partir en vacances sur une ile déserte du Pacifique, tout pourrait être idyllique… mais ce serait moins drôle.__**" Alors, avis aux amateurs … **_


End file.
